Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha
by Ellistriel
Summary: Una joven llega a Konoha, ahora deberá adaptarse y encajar en su nuevo hogar. ¿Su llegada fue mera casualidad o hay algo detrás de ello? -KakashixOC- Inicia casi con el timeskip. Semi AU desde aprox el chap 420 del manga.
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y mundo son obra de Kishimoto Masashi.

**English:** If any english speaker needs a little help reading the fic, don't doubt in sending me a PM or your e-mail in a review; of course remember that you cannot put it directly. Try something like: "name hotmail. com" I'll try my best to help you, but don't ask for a full translation... I thought of that some years ago, but I don't have the time nor the ability (Usually, I just read english, writing is kind of hard because I barely do it xD)

**Aclaración:** Este fic lo comencé a planear a finales del 2006 e inicios del 2007. Debido a esto puede que por la antigüedad encuentren que las personalidades y actitudes de algunos personajes canon no estén acorde a como han ido evolucionando en el manga. Cuando planeé el fic intenté que llevara coherencia con lo que se sabía hasta ese momento y traté también de ir adaptando detalles que iban saliendo cada semana a lo que sería la línea argumental de mi historia. Pero pese a esto no cambié lo que yo ya había planificado y desde el capítulo 420 del manga ya no se puede llevar paralelamente los eventos del fic con la historia canon.

Podría decirse que desde que Shikamaru estaba vengando a su maestro en el manga, las líneas generales del fic ya estaban planeadas y no he querido modificar los aspectos más importantes que tenía para adaptarlo más fielmente. De cualquier forma espero que lo disfruten y que las actitudes estén bien justificadas de forma acorde a como la historia se ha desarrollado en el fic.

* * *

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 01**

Una flama retorna al país del fuego

* * *

Esa mañana el despertador no sonó, pero los pájaros cantaban más cerca y fuerte que de costumbre. La cama ya no se sentía cómoda, sino más bien sospechosamente fresca, con una suave pero molesta corriente de aire. Una mano intentó inútilmente encontrar la sábana para envolverse en ella y volver al mundo de los sueños, pero al parecer Morfeo ya había escapado con ella hace mucho. No quedaba otra, era hora de abrir los ojos y enfrentar un nuevo día.

Pero al abrir los ojos, no vio su cuarto, ni su cama, ni su despertador, ni mucho menos sus sábanas. Ahora yacía en un verde prado, sin nada familiar a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta una muchacha, frotando sus ojos levemente con las manos y tratando de tapar un poco la fuerte luz que la envolvía -Veamos… Bosque hacia allá, camino por allá, muralla con portón gigante por allá y más bosque por acá- murmura aún medio dormida mientras gira su cabeza para ver cómo es el lugar donde se encuentra "¿¡Muralla con portón gigante!?" piensa confundida y desubicada cerrando fuertemente los ojos para pensar mejor cuando se da cuenta de lo que acababa de ver "¡Rayos! ¡Cuánto tomé anoche? No, no tomé… cancelé a los chicos por ver el paquete que me llegó ¡Maldita sea! Me raptaron y lanzaron a la mitad de quién sabe dónde sólo por no ir un día a tomar con ellos… pues debo decir que son rápidos armando bromas, ¿ó tal vez ya lo tenían preparado desde antes?" deduce sin mayores ánimos aún fastidiada por la cantidad de luz del lugar.

La muchacha ya algo más despierta, se acomoda en el prado con las piernas cruzadas, mira un poco su ropa y luego empieza a reír levemente.

-¡Bendita sea la flojera!- exclama en voz baja. "Que bueno que estaba tan cansada anoche que ni me cambié" -Fuera de bromas ¿Dónde estaré?- se cuestiona poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el portón gigante cercano a ella. Al acercarse, puede ver .lo que parece ser un pueblo al interior -Pero que pintoresco, hay un pueblito adentro- comenta sonriendo un poco. "Brillante ¿Qué más esperabas encontrar dentro de una muralla de ese tamaño?" -¿Dónde me lanzaron?

En cuanto entra ve, y la ven, dos jóvenes que parecen ser los guardias de la puerta. Ambos usan algo que parece un uniforme: pantalón holgado y sandalias azules, polo de manga larga, también azul, con unos símbolos rojos con forma de espiral en los lados de los brazos y un chaleco verde oscuro. Además de eso llevan bandanas con un símbolo extraño sobre sus frentes. Ambos muchachos tienen ojos y cabello oscuro, pero uno de ellos lleva un peinado muy alborotado y un vendaje sobre la nariz.

"¿Guardias?... no, parecen recepcionistas ¡Si hasta tienen escritorio, sillas y uniforme!" piensa mientras se acerca a ellos que están sentados en una especie de escritorio a un lado de la puerta

-Disculpen ¿Me podrían decir donde hay un teléfono? ¿O tal vez alguno tenga uno por ahí?- pregunta amistosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos jóvenes la observan como si les hubieran preguntado algo extraño, luego de unos intercambios de miradas entre ellos uno sonríe levemente mientras se pone de pie.

-Claro, espera aquí, no vayas a moverte, enseguida vuelvo- contesta uno de ellos. Dicho esto el joven desaparece en una nube de humo..

-¿¡Cómo hizo eso!? ¿Algún truco con espejos?- cuestiona muy sorprendida la muchacha intentando ver donde se metió el muchacho.

-¿No eres de por aquí no?- comenta el joven de cabello despeinado que se quedó cuidando la entrada al ver como la muchacha movía la cabeza en todas las direcciones tratando de ver dónde se había metido su compañero.

-Pues eso depende de donde estemos- responde volviendo la mirada y quedándose quieta "Aunque ¿Qué tanto me pueden haber movido en una noche? Claro que eso basta para haberme llevado hasta el continente"

Luego de esperar cerca de una hora bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada del joven que se quedó, comienza a hacerle difícil imaginar que había permanecido tanto tiempo ahí esperando sólo para usar un teléfono "¿Tanta cosa para traerme un teléfono? ¿Qué fue a hacer, crearme uno? ¿Y este por qué me mira tanto, tendré algo raro encima?" piensa la muchacha algo aburrida por estar sentada junto al escritorio sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué tan aburrido es cuidar una puerta?- interrumpe la chica para romper un poco el silencio que está empezando a tornarse incómodo.

-Pues… un poco- responde el muchacho luego de unos instantes de indecisión.

-Sabes, tu amigo se está demorando mucho, tal vez debería ir a buscar yo misma el teléfono- opina ella poniéndose de pie y mirando hacía el pueblo en busca de una cabida telefónica.

-¡No!- grita el muchacho parándose de su silla -No- repite en voz más baja -El pobre ya fue a buscarlo, además ya debe de estar por volver después de tanto rato- aclara algo nervioso y volviéndose a sentar.

-Supongo que tienes razón- asiente la chica muy confundida por la reacción "No debe querer que entre. ¿Qué cree que voy a hacer, vandalizar el lugar?" _-_¿Cómo se llama este pueblito?

-¿Pueblito? -repite el muchacho un tanto confundido.

Pero antes que alguno pudiera volver a decir algo, el joven que se había ido regresa, pero en lugar de un teléfono trae a otro joven uno de ojos negros, cabello marrón amarrado en una cola alta y con una cicatriz en la nariz, además está vestido igual que los otros dos. Este se acerca para hablarle -Hola ¿Podrías acompañarme?- pide en un tono amistoso.

-Tal vez, pero en realidad sólo quiero un teléfono no un paseo turístico- responde con una sonrisa cansada la muchacha.

-Verás, necesito que vengas conmigo para que hables con la Hokage, luego de eso puedes pedirle lo que necesites- explica el muchacho de la cicatriz.

-¿Con la que?, bueno, lo que sea por conseguir un teléfono- acepta la muchacha suspirando acercándose al joven y empieza a caminar hacía el pueblo con él luego de que este se despide de los muchachos de la puerta.

-Yo me encargo ahora.

-¿Y dónde estamos?, el chico de la puerta no llego a responderme- pregunta para no volver al silencio incómodo del cual ya había logrado salir.

-Estamos en Konoha- contesta algo extrañado el muchacho que la acompaña.

-¡Oh!- "¿Y dónde demonios queda eso, cerca de Tailandia? ¿O acaso se supone que debería saberlo?"_ -_Por cierto, me llamo Katt.

-Yo Iruka- dice después de unos segundos en el que parece dudar un poco si darle su nombre, a pesar de esto se presenta con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirándola con mucho interés.

"¿Iruka, qué clase de nombre es ese?" piensa Katt manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras la lleva por la ciudad, nota que es un lugar tranquilo, sin aglomeración de gente "Sin carros, sin semáforos, sin letreros de tránsito, sin edificios altos, con puestitos de comida, sin casas con rejas" también ve que hay más gente vestida con el uniforme, aunque no muchos "Que será ese uniforme… la mayoría se ven 'normales' obviando el hecho de que algunos usan ropa que parece de películas históricas japonesas"

-Iruka ¿Por qué usas uniforme? ¿Eres policía o algo así?- pregunta con curiosidad.

Iruka no le responde, sólo la mira bastante confundido, pero antes de poder indagar más a fondo la reacción llegan a un gran edificio -Vamos, ya cuando lleguemos con la Hokage le puedes pedir o preguntar lo que gustes, aunque después de que le respondas unas cosas- explica Iruka mientras empiezan a subir por las escaleras.

-Iruka… ¿Qué es la Hokage?- pregunta curiosa mientras observa un poco el paisaje ahora que está un poco más alto al estar subiendo las escaleras.

-¿No sabes quien es?- cuestiona mirándola asombrado.

-¿Debería?- pregunta un tanto incómoda.

-Pues… la Hokage es la actual líder de Konoha… eso es principalmente- explica Iruka sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Oh, y tengo que hablar con el líder, bueno la líder, para conseguir un teléfono - "Que extraño asumo que solo deben tener un teléfono en el pueblo aunque… esto tampoco se ve como esos pueblitos en la mitad de la nada, claro no es que sepa donde estoy pero, el pueblo se ve bastante mejor que los pobladitos que solo tienen un teléfono" piensa mirando el lugar por donde Iruka la está llevando mientras este la continúa observando de manera extraña, aunque ahora de una forma mucho más obvia.

-¿Crees que demore mucho, o es un trámite fácil?- indaga con la esperanza que al hablar deje de mirarla así "¿Por qué me mira raro? mejor le sigo hablando mínimo cuando le hablo no me mira así, o al menos no tanto"

-¿Trámite?… No lo sé eso dependerá de la Hokage… ¡Aquí es!- contesta Iruka sin cambiar su expresión.

Iruka abre la puerta de una oficina; adentro hay un escritorio con un montón de papeles dos mujeres y un cerdo. Ambas se ven jóvenes, una de ellas esta parada al lado del escritorio, tiene el cabello corto y negro, sus ojos también son negros, su ropa se ve del estilo 'ropa histórica japonesa' "Al menos no es el uniforme" la otra mujer es rubia, desde donde esta Katt no puede ver bien, pero sus ojos son marrones claro o ámbar, su ropa no es tan 'tradicional japonesa', se ve mas como una mezcla del atuendo del sitio con un traje de los que se usan para practicar artes marciales, y bueno el rasgo más saltante de la mujer es su busto "¿Es broma?, rubia y con el busto de ese tamaño… ojala la Hokage sea la otra, aunque bueno, no debería andar juzgando a la gente solo por como se ven… aunque"su atención se distrae hacia cerdo, un pequeño cerdito rosa que esta moviéndose por la oficina "¡Tiene chalequito y collar!" piensa distrayéndose por leves instantes.

-Hokage-sama esta es la muchacha de la que habló Izumo- indica Iruka dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Muy bien Iruka, yo me encargo de esto ahora, puedes retirarte- responde la mujer mientras examina con la vista a Katt e Iruka abandona la habitación.

-Debe de estar por el metro setenta- se escucha murmurar a la rubia provocando que la otra mujer de un pequeño salto de sorpresa –buena contextura física y unos veinte años- continúa, sin quitar la mirada de Katt y al parecer recibiendo un llamado de atención casi inaudible por parte de la mujer de cabello negro –Pelirroja y de ojos ámbar –añade fijando mucho más la vista sobre el rostro de la aludida que sólo atina a observarla de regreso con mucha curiosidad ante la descripción.

-Tsunade-sama – interviene ya con más fuerza la otra mujer. Al parecer se le ve un tanto confundida por lo que la rubia estaba haciendo.

-La ropa, nadie viajaría así a otra villa –agrega provocando que Katt se observe por un segundo –Si fuera una espía trataría de no ser vista o pasar inadvertida como viajera, viéndose así es demasiado llamativa…

-¡Tsunade-sama!- grita la muchacha de cabello negro interrumpiendo a la Hokage, ahora con éxito.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?- responde la rubia algo malhumorada, pero manteniendo la atención sobre la pelirroja, como si la estuviera analizando.

"Que mujer tan extraña, piensa en voz alta. Bueno, al menos ya se como se llaman, Tsunade y Shizune, sólo me falta saber como se llama el cerdito. Hasta ahora nadie tiene un nombre normal… ¿Habré acabado en Japón?"piensa confundida mientras mira la escena levemente divertida.

-Ese pendiente es raro también, aunque se me hace conocido- agrega Tsunade señalándolo.

Antes de que Shizune pudiera quejarse con la Hokage sobre sus pensamientos en voz alta, voltea para observar lo que llamó la atención de la mujer y al parecer el pendiente también se le hace familiar. Al igual que Shizune, Katt reacciona a las palabras de Tsunade y mira hacia su pecho donde cuelga el objeto.

-Tsunade-sama… ese pendiente estaba en uno de los archivos antiguos de la villa- dice Shizune sorprendida.

-¿Esta cosa?, justo la recibí por correo ayer… se podría decir que me la mandaron mis papás- comenta Katt sujetando un pendiente de estilo 'rústico' que tiene puesto.

-Shizune, busca ese archivo que dices- ordena Tsunade luego de observar el pendiente por unos segundos.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- responde saliendo muy de prisa del cuarto a buscar el archivo.

-Veamos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- empieza a preguntar Tsunade mirándola muy atenta.

-Katherine, aunque prefiero que sólo me llamen Katt- responde sin mayor cuidado.

-Bueno Katt, ¿Qué estas haciendo en Konoha, y de dónde vienes?- pregunta Tsunade manteniendo la mirada fija en su visitante.

-No tengo idea que estoy haciendo en Konoha y bueno vengo de Dublín- responde sinceramente hasta que nota que Tsunade la mira extrañada como si no hubiera entendido lo que dijo -…Irlanda- Tsunade la sigue mirando raro -…Europa- misma mirada -…¿Planeta tierra?- agrega por último en tono de broma al notar que la mujer no entiende nada "¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunta internamente comenzando a preocuparse levemente, una cosa es que ella no supiera donde estaba parada, pero que otra persona no reconociera los datos que ella dio era para comenzar a tomarse más en serio la situación "Con suerte simplemente estoy en un lugar muy apartado y la gente vive aislada"

-Tsunade-sama, éste es el archivo- interrumpe Shizune regresando velozmente al cuarto con unos documentos en las manos.

-Veamos- Tsunade empieza a leer los documentos –Interesante… aunque esta cosa es antigua- momentos después coloca a un lado los archivos y vuelve a posar su mirada en Katt y el pendiente -Katt, ¿Me podrías decir como llegaste a Konoha?

-No tengo la más remota idea, probablemente mis amigos me lanzaron por acá- responde con toda sinceridad "En cuanto logre volver voy a matarlos a todos… aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez toda esta gente rara es parte de la broma, actores contratados y… no, eso sería excesivo incluso para ellos"

-Cuéntame que fue lo que estuviste haciendo ayer- pide Tsunade mirando un poco extrañada a Katt mientras a ratos revisa las hojas del informe.

-Pues nada raro, lo de siempre obviando por el paquete que me llegó- responde Katt, no muy segura de andar contando lo que hace en un día promedio a un extraño.

-¿Paquete?- repite la Hokage en voz baja algo extrañada –No importa, aún así quiero que me digas que estuviste haciendo.

-No es muy normal que alguien cuente su rutina a personas desconocidas, quien me dice que no son un grupo de asesinos o ladrones- explica tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible "No creo que lo sean pero, obviando que se ven raros no parecen malas personas, aunque… no creo que tenga muchas opciones de cualquier forma"

-Puedo asegurarte que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con tu presencia en Konoha, ni tampoco tenemos la intención de asesinarte o robarte. Esta situación es extraña y quisiera ver si puedo arreglarla; pero necesito saber si tú provocaste algo- aclara Tsunade en un tono de voz serio.

-¿Algo extraño?- pregunta Katt a Tsunade que se ve bastante seria -Bueno, no tengo otra opción… ¿No?

Tomando un respiro, Katt se prepara a contarles lo que hizo el día anterior, no parece que fuera a perder nada de cualquier forma y con eso, si tiene suerte, puede conseguir alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

* * *

La historia la iniciaré narrando desde la óptica de mi OC, Katt. El narrador va a describir las cosas que ocurren en su rango cercano al igual que con los pensamientos, que los únicos que va a tener este fic van a ser los de ella. Creo que con esto el lector puede sufrir y gozar lo mismo que el personaje y adentrarse más con los alrededores. Más avanzado en el fic ya no me centraré tanto en Katt, ya que hay muchos eventos corriendo en paralelo que necesitan ser narrados y no van de la mano con la línea narrativa del canon como para poder ubicarlos.

Dejen un review con sus comentarios, así sabré si les gustó o no. ¿Opiniones? ¿Los personajes andan IC (Dentro de personaje)? ¿Opinión de Katt? Y bueno, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra o crean que deban de mencionar.

Estoy editando los primeros capítulos. Por cuestiones de costumbre había utilizado las comillas para los diálogos, siendo que en español lo ideal y correcto es la raya. El problema es que esto lo apliqué desde el capítulo 80 o por ahí, por lo que, para que se vea medianamente ordenado, ya que no planeo hacer una edición total del fic, he decidido utilizar los guiones (Estos son los que ocupé en la mayor parte de la historia hasta que conocí la raya y cómo utilizarla) Los pensamientos están marcados con comillas, pero en los capítulos sin editar están con cursivas, así que tengan esto en cuenta durante la lectura.

El proceso de edición es tedioso y sin duda no da tan buenos resultados como escribir desde cero correctamente, pero aún así espero quitar ciertos horrores. La edición no "compromete" la trama y su desarrollo, aunque si bien me he centrado en los aspectos técnicos, también estoy tratando de corregir algunas descripciones que estaban muy fofas o poco comprensibles, así como retocar un poco la caracterización de algunos personajes canon. Aún así, lo repito, editar no da tan buenos resultados como escribir bien desde cero.

**Por editar:** Capítulos 15 al 27 (Tengan en consideración esto mientras lean)


	2. Chapter 02

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 02**

El legado de los padres

* * *

-Ese día como siempre me desperté a eso de las seis de la mañana- empieza a narrar la pelirroja, recordando lo que hizo el día anterior bajo la mirada atenta de Tsunade y Shizune, la segunda coge unas hojas y pareciera que fuera a tomar nota de lo que dice.

_Katt se levantó temprano ese día e inició su rutina: hizo sus ejercicios, limpió un poco, se dio un baño, desayunó mientras miraba las noticias, revisó su correo electrónico y a eso de las 8:30 a.m. salió de su departamento en Dublín. Al llegar al vestíbulo del edificio en el que vivía revisó, como todas las mañanas, su buzón de correo. _

_-Cuentas, cuentas, propaganda, propaganda, carta de algún desconocido, carta de la universidad- murmuró revisando los mensajes hasta que el último llamó su atención -Ni que estuviera matriculada…-revisó el contenido de la carta: Un antiguo colega de su madre era el remitente y le avisaba que tenía un paquete para ella desde la universidad en la que estudió en Perú -¿Desde Perú?, pero si acabo de venir hace menos de cuatro meses, y estoy segura que arreglé todo allá. Debe ser algo de la universidad después de todo tienen convenio, aunque si era para mí me lo deberían enviar directamente._

_Sin hacerse demasiados problemas Katt se dirigió a buscar su paquete. El compañero de su madre dictaba clases en una universidad cercana que ella estaba frecuentando bastante seguido desde que regresó a Irlanda tan sólo unos meses atrás, aún pese a que no llevaba clases ahí. A pesar de los años que estuvo en el extranjero mantuvo una relación cercana con algunos de sus amigos y como ellos aún estaban estudiando los acompañaba mientras terminaba de decidir cuál sería su próximo paso ahora que regresó a su país. _

_Como llegó antes de la hora en que el profesor la citó, simplemente siguió con su rutina habitual. Usualmente sólo en las mañanas su pequeño grupo de amistades tendía a juntarse, ellos estudiaban carreras distintas y rara vez se cruzaban dentro de los salones de clase. Eso le gustaba: normalmente las personas se tendían a distanciar un poco para reunirse más seguido con sus futuros colegas, pero en el caso de su grupo sólo ella se distanció y estudió separada; los otros cuatro se movían juntos de un lado a otro desde que eran pequeños._

_-¿No se separan no?, llevo cuatro meses aquí y aunque están estudiando diferentes cosas siempre los veo juntos- comenta sonriente sentándose con ellos._

_-Bueno si no te hubieras ido del país los cinco hubiéramos seguido así, como hacíamos desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos chicos- replica una muchacha de cabello negro y mirada no muy amigable._

_-¡Oh! June se pone sentimental- interrumpe el muchacho más alegre del grupo._

_-Vete al diablo Brian- contesta June._

_-No empiecen a discutir que después Pavel y Trent se van a ir- comenta Katt mirando a los otros dos muchachos que simplemente miraban con desaprobación el barullo que se acababa de formar._

_-¿Y ya decidiste que hacer? Tú acabaste la universidad y sólo estás haciendo tiempo aquí- interviene Pavel levantando su cabeza para mirar a Katt._

_-Aún no me decido… ¿Qué más quieren?, soy solidaria con ustedes y los estoy acompañando- responde Katt sonriente._

_-Que suerte tienes, cualquiera hubiera dicho que con tanto viaje te hubieras atrasado, no adelantado- se queja Brian._

_-No es mi culpa que en Perú se pueda entrar desde los dieciséis a la universidad y acabarla en cinco años- dice Katt sonriendo._

_-Bah, la acabaste en menos- se queja nuevamente Brian_

_-Bueno, como estaba viviendo sola tenía que llenar el tiempo con algo en los veranos, además era muy normal recuperar o adelantar cursos en las vacaciones. Aparte si venía de visita mucho tiempo acá, ustedes iban a estar ocupados, por todo esto que allá era verano y acá invierno y no estaban de vacaciones- dice Katt antes de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo -June ¿Qué clase tienes?- pregunta a los pocos minutos con curiosidad. _

_-Tengo… clase sobre las cruzadas- responde June después de unos momentos._

_-Sigo sin entender porque llevas cursos de arte, de ciencias y de historia a la vez- interrumpe Trent._

_-Porque aún no me decido que carrera seguir en un par de años veo cuantos cursos llevé y si acabé alguna carrera- le responde June con un tono despreocupado._

_Luego de despedirse de sus amigos, decide ir a buscar el susodicho paquete. Se acerca a la oficina del profesor habla con la secretaria y esta luego de un rato le indica que ya puede pasar._

_-Katherine, que gusto verte- saluda el profesor –Siéntate._

_-Gracias, no le voy a quitar mucho tiempo, me llegó un correo diciendo que tenía un paquete para mí- dice Katt sonriendo un poco._

_-Sí, este- comenta el profesor extendiéndole una caja cuadrada de unos cuarenta centímetros de alto -Me llegó desde Perú, al parecer perdieron tu dirección o tal vez nunca se las diste… después de lo que pasó no me extrañaría, pero al parecer el paquete terminó en la universidad en la que estudiaste allá y ellos lo mandaron para acá. Sabían que tu madre había enseñado un tiempo aquí y eso les bastó._

_-Asumo que era lo más práctico para ellos- agrega Katt suspirando un poco._

_-Probablemente- asiente el profesor._

_Katt se queda un rato hablando con el profesor que había sido compañero de estudios y luego de trabajo de su mamá "Si me voy rápido va a pensar que soy una maleducada" piensa mientras conversa con el hombre._

"_Bueno, ya tengo el paquete aunque no lo voy a abrir acá y se me está haciendo tarde para mis clases, ya lo veré al llegar a mi casa" Katt sale de los terrenos de la universidad y se dirige a un Dojo, ahí hay un anciano quitándole sus almuerzos a los niños._

_-Quítale tu almuerzo al maestro… antes que se lo termine- dice el anciano a un niño, este se le lanza encima pero no puede recuperar su almuerzo. El anciano los manda a entrenar más en parejas y voltea a ver a Katt, que es una de las pocas personas adultas. La mayoría de estudiantes son niños, los otros adultos parece que ya fueron vencidos por el maestro y se fueron a sus casas a descansar._

_-Katherine ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el anciano señalando su paquete._

_-Es un paquete que me llegó desde Per…- antes que pueda acabar el anciano le quita su paquete._

_-Quítale tu paquete al maestro- dice mientras coloca el paquete encima de su cabeza balanceándolo._

"_Al menos no se lo puede comer" Katt intenta quitárselo, sin mayor éxito. El anciano logra evadir hábilmente cualquier acercamiento de ella a pesar que parece que está haciendo un buen trabajo._

_-Aún te falta mejorar mucho, tienes la técnica y práctica, pero no la resistencia ni mucho menos la concentración- el anciano le devuelve su paquete luego de una hora._

_-Ahora que me fijo, no entrenamos con los Dao- antes de que el anciano continuará hablando un niño se acerca con expresión curiosa, pero antes de que llegue a preguntar el maestro vuelve a hablar, mirándolo -Un Dao es un sable chino- de ahí vuelve a mirar a Katt -Eres bastante buena con las armas, pero no quiero que descuides tu habilidad sin ellas, en especial por esa poca capacidad tuya de concentrarte en los entrenamientos normales. La mayoría de gente de tu edad no permanece tanto tiempo entrenando artes marciales, y no quiero que tengas algún problema por un descuido, si tuviera más alumnos no me importaría mucho pero… considerando que eres la única que ha estudiado tanto tiempo…- el anciano se voltea y mira al resto -Bueno niños ya es tarde, vayan a cambiarse que voy a cerrar- ordena guardando algunas bolsas de almuerzo que le quitó a los niños y no llegó a comerse en el momento._

_Katt sale del dojo y se dirige a su casa. Ahí toma un baño y se pone algo más cómodo para estar dentro de su casa, cocina algo para cenar y se prepara para ver el paquete._

_-Veamos… que rayos es esto…- la caja del paquete es extraña tiene unos orificios tapados con cinta adhesiva -¿Y esto? parecen respiraderos- Katt abre la caja con mucha curiosidad. Dentro hay un montón de papeles, la mayoría son cuadernos o notas sueltas con una letra bastante desordenada y difícil de leer -La letra es de… sep, de mi madre, si algo es casi ilegible lo tuvo que haber escrito ella- y otros más que parecen ser de su papá, además de esto también hay un recipiente de vidrio con una tapa con respiraderos, tierra y algo que parece una planta muerta en su interior -¡Ah!, para eso eran los respiraderos ¿Por qué diablos los taparon?… quien habrá sido el idiota… pobre planta, aunque si esto era de mi mamá… pobre, haber vivido como tres años en un recipiente de vidrio y morir por culpa del correo ineficiente- hay un objeto más, un pequeño pendiente -Y esto es…parece una de esas cosas Inca que vi en los museos cuando estuve en Perú, aunque es bastante más pequeña que las que habían en el museo y se ve en mejor estado- mirándolo más de cerca -…probablemente es una imitación hecha hace unos años… nada tan antiguo estaría en tan buen estado._

_Katt es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, sus amigos están molestando para ver donde se ha metido y que vaya a tomar con ellos._

_-Nah, no molesten. Hoy estoy ocupada revisando el paquete que les dije- comenta Katt sujetando el teléfono con su hombro mientras revisa un poco las cosas._

_-Anda ¡Revísalo mañana!- se escucha decir a una voz masculina por el teléfono._

_-Lo quiero ver ahora, tengo una gran ruma de papeles que quiero revisar- responde Katt._

_-Mañana- se escucha ahora un coro de voces implorando en el fondo._

_Luego de mucho rato y varias llamadas a su casa y celular del mismo estilo que la anterior._

_-Listo- Katt apaga el celular y desconecta el teléfono -Paz al fin, en que estaba… ah, más papeles._

_Durante unas horas se queda leyendo los apuntes. Los de su papá son cosas sobre medicina y la situación del poblado en que se encontraba, los de su mamá, la mayoría son sobre sus investigaciones, cosas sobre plantas, ecosistemas etc. Fuera de eso un par de anotaciones que hablan de unas ruinas que encontró en una de sus excursiones "Quien lo diría talvez el pendiente si es original y lo encontró ahí" -Bueno parece que no eres una imitación- dice Katt colocándose el pendiente -Ya es tarde… tres de la mañana- conecta el teléfono y prende el celular, casi de inmediato empieza a sonar -Bah, no molesten, deben de estar llamando desde sus casas, mañana tienen clases temprano no creo que sigan tomando- Katt se guarda el celular en el bolsillo y se coloca su ipod, mientras lee algunas hojas más de los informes de su mamá, hasta que se queda dormida._

-Y bueno… hasta ahí les puedo contar. Lo que haya sucedido mientras dormía obviamente no lo sé y antes de que pregunten; no, no sentí nada extraño hasta que me desperté por acá- concluye su historia con una expresión pensativa aún tratando de recordar si algo se le puede haber pasado.

-Entonces… ¿Hiciste todo lo que hacías en un día normal?- pregunta Tsunade intentando mantener una expresión sería. Al parecer muchas de las cosas que Katt le había contado le resultaban poco familiares y extrañas.

-Sip, nada raro. Lo único fuera de lo cotidiano era el paquete- responde Katt tranquilamente "Por la cara que tiene dudo que haya entendido la mitad de las cosas que le dije"

-El paquete y su contenido ¿Pertenecía a tus padres?- pregunta Tsunade observando atentamente a Katt.

-Correcto- responde afirmando a la vez con su cabeza.

-Supongo… que está decidido, ¡Por ahora te quedarás en Konoha!- indica Tsunade, Shizune mira un poco extrañada, pero no dice nada.

-¿Perdón? no entiendo eso- interrumpe Katt antes que Tsunade pueda seguir hablando.

-En uno de los archivos de Konoha, hecho por mi abuelo, el primer Hokage de Konoha; dice que esperaba a la hija de un amigo suyo de unas tierras lejanas, la muchacha se llamaba Amapola- Katt mira a Tsunade con una expresión extraña "¿A quien le estás diciendo Amapola?" -Se le reconocería por un pendiente que era un emblema familiar, la imagen y descripción del pendiente encaja con el que tienes tú. Es obvio que no eres la persona a la que se esperaba, ya que este archivo tiene mas de 50 años, pero aún así, eres de algún lugar lejano y tienes el amuleto, así que asumiré que eres descendiente.

Katt mueve un poco las manos en señal de que se detenga -El amuleto debe de haberlo encontrado mi mamá en alguno de esos viajes que hacía a la mitad de la nada. El lugar de origen de esta cosa está al otro lado del mundo, no hay forma de que sea descendiente, o incluso pariente muy lejano.

-De cualquier manera hay órdenes aquí de que la muchacha fuera instruida en la academia, y ya que tú tienes el objeto con que la identificaríamos…- dice Tsunade observando atentamente los movimientos de Katt.

-¿Academia no estoy un poco grande para eso?- cuestiona Katt, mirando a Tsunade algo confundida "¿Academia?"

-Mira Katt- dice la Hokage suspirando un poco y cambiando su expresión a una un poco más cálida -No tengo idea de como ayudarte a volver, para ser sincera no creo que sea tan simple encontrar una manera de regresarte a tu mundo.

-¿Asumir que somos de mundos distintos no es un poco apresurado?- interrumpe Katt en un tono algo escéptico.

-Es la única opción que se me ocurre. Mi abuelo tenía técnicas extrañas que solo él conocía, su amigo puede haber sido de tu mundo sin mayores problemas, además nadie aquí ha oído sobre el lugar de donde vienes y tú no tienes idea de donde estas obviamente eres de un lugar bastante lejano- explica Tsunade acomodando el archivo que le trajo Shizune y guardándolo en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Pero la civilización que creo que hizo esto desapareció hace unos trescientos años, tampoco voy a tomar el lugar de Amapola- dice Katt en tono de queja señalando el pendiente que lleva puesto.

-Luego podremos hablar mejor, pero por ahora no tienes muchas opciones. Si no deseas nada de esto puedes quedarte en Konoha sin hacer mucho hasta que encuentre una solución, si es que logro encontrarla- interviene Tsunade con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro -Y puedo ver por tú cuerpo y por como te mueves que no eres una persona muy sedentaria.

-Supongo que la academia no suena tan mal- acepta Katt derrotada "Me volvería loca si no tengo nada que hacer"

-Bien, irás a la academia y ahí veremos como te desempeñas. Aparte de estas órdenes, mi abuelo arregló todo para que se te diera lo necesario para tu estadía en Konoha- indica Tsunade.

-Dirás que se le diera a Amapola…- aclara Katt con algo de ironía.

-Bueno, si han pasado trescientos años, ella no va a venir y tú estas en la posibilidad de reclamar las cosas- dice Tsunade anotando algo en un papel -¡Shizune!- Agrega entregándole un papel con unas anotaciones.

-Sí Tsunade-sama- la joven lee unos momentos -yo me encargo- agrega saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No olvides borrarlo de la lista de pendientes!– le añade en un tono de voz más alto como esperando a que Shizune la escuche luego de que salió de la habitación.

"Genial, caí en una maldición Inca… si hubiera sabido no me hubiera puesto el pendiente, es probable que sea culpa de él, pero bueno era Inca no egipcio como para andar pensando en maldiciones" piensa Katt mientras observa sin mucho interés la oficina.

-¡POI-POI!- se escucha decir al cerdito con ropa y collar acercándose a olfatear a Katt.

-¡El cerdito!- exclama mientras lo levanta.

Katt se queda jugando con Ton-Ton a la vez que Tsunade se ve bastante pensativa observándola. Hablan muy poco, mayormente sobre el cerdito.

Como una hora después regresa Shizune -Listo Tsunade-sama- voltea a mirar a Katt -Katt, a partir de mañana puedes empezar a ir a la academia, Iruka se encargará de ayudarte con eso, él enseña ahí; en estos momentos están arreglando un departamento para que te instales y este dinero que es la suma que el primer Hokage dejó guardada para dársela a Amapola- Shizune le extiende una bolsa con dinero a Katt.

-Gracias- contesta Katt por mera educación mientras maldice su suerte "Con la suerte que tengo o me transformo en Amapola quien quiera que haya sido, o su alma viene a perseguirme por tomar su lugar"

-Hokage-sama- dice Iruka entrando al cuarto. Al parecer lo volvieron a llamar.

-Iruka lleva a Katt a su departamento, a partir de mañana va a ir a la academia, luego de llevarla y ayudarla un poco regresa para que te informe más- Tsunade le extiende un papel y unas llaves a Iruka.

-Sí Hokage-sama- responde Iruka y luego se voltea para mirar a Katt –Vamos.

* * *

Segundo capítulo, espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado con el día de Katt, pero lo consideré adecuado. A partir de aquí no más introducciones, empieza la historia en si.


	3. Chapter 03

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 03**

Un nuevo mundo

* * *

Katt e Iruka empiezan a salir del edificio de la Hokage. Ahora con un poco más de calma Katt se dedica a admirar más detenidamente Konoha "Bueno al menos es un lugar bonito, con bosques y un monte Rushmore… ¿Monte Rushmore? ¿Cómo no noté eso antes?" piensa algo horrorizada por lo distraída que debe de haber estado para no haber notado el monte antes.

-Iruka ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Katt señalando a una montaña donde hay tallados cuatro rostros.

-Esos son los cuatro Hokages anteriores. Es un monumento a ellos, pronto Tsunade-sama tendrá su rostro ahí también- explica con orgullo colocándose junto a ella que se ha quedado quieta observando.

-Oh… claro- comenta sin captar la mitad del significado del los rostros tallados -Bueno ya que traje el celular… aunque no tenga señal- Katt saca su celular y le toma una foto. Ahora que terminó de contarle a Tsunade lo que hizo el día anterior ha recordado que lo guardó antes de quedarse dormida "Por si logro regresar, ese monte sería una bonita foto"

Iruka la mira, parece que no entendió muy bien lo que hizo con el pequeño aparato que tiene en sus manos -¿Y eso?- pregunta señalando al celular con mucha curiosidad.

-Un celular, aunque sin señal no sirve de nada… viene con cámara de fotos- explica Katt "Aunque dentro de poco se va a apagar; las baterías no son eternas y tampoco lo dejé cargando anoche"

-¡Ah! es una cámara- comenta Iruka bastante sorprendido observando el objeto con detenimiento -Que pequeña… las nuestras son bastante más grandes.

Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección al departamento que Tsunade indicó mientras él le explica un poco lo de la academia. Es temprano cerca de las once de la mañana y las calles de Konoha ahora tienen más gente, pero a pesar de esto se sigue viendo tranquila.

-¿Entonces eres profesor en una academia ninja?- pregunta Katt mirándolo sorprendida luego de escuchar lo de una academia ninja, no esperaba que fuera ese tipo de academia.

-Así es, ¿Tú tienes algún tipo de entrenamiento?- contesta Iruka con mucho interés.

-Desde que tenía tres años entrené artes marciales, aunque claro, una cosa es entrenar de donde vengo y una muy diferente es… bueno ser un ninja de verdad- responde Katt riendo un poco.

-Eso es mejor que no saber nada- afirma sonriendo al parecer algo aliviado -¿Y sabes algo sobre ninjas?

-Hay un país… de donde vengo, dónde antes habían ninjas aunque no se parecían a ustedes, eran del estilo asesinos y ladrones, siempre ocultos y de negro que se mueven por las sombras y esas cosas… ¡Ah! También usaban shurikens y kunais- explica Katt alegremente "Aunque claro, eso es lo que se ve en las películas, en la realidad la cosa debe haber sido mucho más compleja"

-Eso es algo al menos- comenta Iruka mucho más tranquilo al notar que no tendrá que empezar desde cero.

-¿¡Son asesinos y ladrones!- interroga con una expresión un poco preocupada deteniéndose en su lugar.

-No, no, no me malinterpretes, nosotros hacemos trabajos para quienes nos contratan, desde cosas simples como pasear perros hasta …bueno cosas como las que tú has mencionado… aunque no quiero que tengas una mala imagen de nos…- se apresura a aclarar las cosas Iruka rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, es obvio que son muy distintos a la sociedad de donde vengo, no me voy a poner a juzgarlos por un comentario- interviene Katt riendo levemente un poco nerviosa "Aunque asesinar gente… bueno, ni que mi mundo fuera tan distinto, tampoco voy a ponerme a juzgar una cultura, además mínimo tendría que oír una explicación completa… y hacerme problemas con los que me están ofreciendo ayuda tampoco es buena idea, menos si son unos asesinos potenciales"

-Ya cuando te instales y vengas a la academia te explicaré con calma las cosas- agrega el ninja un poco más calmado al notar que Katt no salió huyendo por su explicación.

Iruka comienza a subir un edificio, no muy alto, de unos cuatro pisos. Es una construcción bastante simple a comparación del edifico donde estaba viviendo Katt en Dublín.

-Bueno, aquí es- declara Iruka, abriendo una puerta en el tercer piso. No es muy amplio; tiene un cuarto, cocina, baño, sala y comedor; aunque se ve confortable además al parecer Tsunade mandó a que lo amueblaran, aunque con cosas básicas y simples -Ya casi es hora de almorzar… ¿Por qué no te acompaño a que compres algunas cosas, como ropa y comida y de ahí te llevo a comer algo?, de paso que así te enseño un poco Konoha- sugiere Iruka luego de mostrarle su nuevo hogar a Katt.

-Eso sería una buena idea- responde Katt "Detesto llegar a un lugar nuevo y tener que adaptarme sin ayuda de ningún tipo"

Iruka lleva a Katt a unas tiendas a que se compre algo de ropa. Luego van a almorzar al lugar favorito de Iruka, Ichiraku Ramen, ahí un señor y una muchacha los atienden. Ambos conversan un poco mientras comen y Katt le continúa haciendo preguntas sobre Konoha, bastante emocionada y sorprendida por las respuestas que el ninja le da.

-¿Por qué todos usan esas bandanas?- pregunta señalando la frente de Iruka.

-Son símbolo de que eres un ninja de Konoha, los ninja de otras villas las usan también pero tienen sus emblemas en ellas- le responde.

-¿Por qué el de ustedes es un… una… que es el símbolo?- cuestiona Katt tratando de adivinar que representaba el dibujo de la bandana "Parece un… ¿Caracol?"

-Ya mañana te explicaré todo esto- responde Iruka entre risas al ver como la muchacha trata de adivinar que es el 'símbolo'.

-No te burles, no es gracioso que no sepa- reclama riéndose un poco de si misma.

-No me burlo, pero es inusual que alguien no sepa esas cosas incluso la gente que no es ninja las sabe- agrega Iruka mientras come un poco.

-Bueno, tampoco es para que me lo refriegues en la cara- dice Katt sonriendo.

Ambos siguen hablando hasta que terminan de comer y salen del puesto de ramen.

-Listo, ahora te llevo a tu casa para que te acomodes y descanses un poco- indica Iruka.

-¿Mañana tengo que ir a la academia no?

-Si es que no estas muy cansada, si lo deseas puedes esperar unos días.

-Nah, además así me explicas bien las cosas que tengo mucha curiosidad… ¿Cómo llego a la academia?- pregunta Katt notando que hasta ese momento no tenía la menor idea.

-Cierto… desviémonos un poco y te llevo hasta ahí, así conoces la zona- dice Iruka al recordar que no le había indicado como llegar al sitio y así también aprovecha para continuar enseñándole un poco la villa -Y este es el hospital de Konoha- comenta señalando un edifico amplio de unos tres pisos.

Katt mira hacia el edificio y su vista se distrae con una cabellera algo llamativa saliendo por la puerta principal. Un hombre alto de cabello grisáceo, vestido con el uniforme y con la cara sumergida en un libro. -Ahí hay alguien que realmente ama la lectura- ríe levemente mirando al hombre.

-¿Quién Kakashi?… no es lo que parece, sólo ama ese libro- interviene sonriendo al escucharla volteando para mirar a Kakashi.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata para que lo ame tanto?- pregunta con curiosidad, es extraño que alguien tenga la cabeza tan sumergida en un libro mientras camina.

-…Bueno y por allá hay un puesto de sake- responde Iruka algo levemente sonrojado y con una risa nerviosa señalando hacia otro lado y evitando responder la pregunta mientras se aleja.

Katt observa como Iruka se aleja y ya que al parecer no le planea responder, decide acercarse a Kakashi y colocarse frente a él "Ya que Iruka no quiere decirme, asumo que le preguntaré… me da curiosidad, la mayoría de amantes de los libros no caminan leyendo"

En ese momento, al sentir alguien frente a él, Kakashi deja de caminar y levanta la mirada dejando ver su rostro.

-Hol…- Katt trata saludarlo, pero la imagen que ve la distrae "Máscara, bandana caída que le tapa un ojo… que extraño, ese libro debe ser muy bueno que hasta lo lee teniendo un ojo tapado"

Kakashi continúa mirándola, con su clásica expresión cansada, aunque observándola con detenimiento y al parecer algo de curiosidad.

Katt se sonroja un poco por la situación "Que mirada más extraña… se ve tan lindo… rayos Katt no te quedes callada después de ponerte frente a él dile algo" -Hola, me llamo Katt y acabo de llegar a Konoha- "No, eso no estuvo bien. ¿Qué hago? ya me estoy sonrojando mucho, eso es malo con el pelo más esto debo de parecer un tomate" -Bueno yo… me voy con Iruka, nos vemos después- Katt se aleja nerviosa de Kakashi mientras este todavía la mira ahora con más detenimiento y atención "No, no me mires, que vergüenza, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?" Katt se detiene un momento "¡Y ni siquiera vi que libro era!" voltea hacia donde había dejado a Kakashi "Me sigue mirando" –¡Iruka!- grita Katt mientras alcanza al ninja que se había alejado un poco, pero por suerte se quedó cerca al notar que se habían separado.

Iruka sigue llevándola por Konoha, la acompaña a que compre comida y luego de eso le muestra donde queda la academia, de ahí la lleva a su departamento para que vea la ruta por donde debe de ir -Entonces te espero mañana, yo voy a ir donde la Hokage que me debe de estar esperando desde hace bastante- dice Iruka frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras sonríe.

-Sí, mañana nos vemos- responde Katt devolviendo la sonrisa. Cuando se ha quedado sola deja sus compras; la ropa en el cuarto y luego la comida en la cocina -Que raro, hay cosas como… este refrigerador, pero es obvio que no están tan avanzados tecnológicamente, va a ser difícil que me acostumbre, no es como estar en la mitad de la nada donde sabes que no tienes ningún aparato electrónico cerca, pero tampoco es como estar en una ciudad- comenta Katt mientras se acomoda un poco.

Luego en su cuarto , al terminar de acomodar sus cosas se recuesta en la cama mirando el techo "Bueno, asumo que mañana iré a la academia, aunque esto es demasiado extraño, no es que me queje, tampoco estaba muy segura de que quería hacer en Dublín, pero… ¡Cambiar de mundo de un día al otro es demasiado!, ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de que no estoy? mi abuela mínimo se va a demorar un par de meses y mis amigos van a pensar que decidí que hacer con mi vida y me fui sin avisar o algo similar. La gente aquí parece bastante amable y todo se ve tan tranquilo, aparte esta el tipo del hospital… que vergüenza, normalmente no me pasa eso aunque le hable a alguien que me agrade, pero este me tomó por sorpresa y ni sé que le vi… su ojo debe de haber sido, no había mucho más que verle y que rayos estaba pensando cuando le hablé, esta es un buen ejemplo de que ser curioso es malo. En fin si lo vuelvo a ver, cosa que no creo que sea tan rara considerando el tamaño de Konoha… haré como que no recuerdo el incidente, ni recuerdo su nombre… sí, eso haré" pasan unas horas, Katt se ha dedicado a pensar en su situación y acomodarse un poco, tomar un baño arreglar el departamento y esas cosas, pero ahora que ya no tiene nada que hacer y que su incidente con Kakashi ha quedado temporalmente fuera de su mente comienza a sentirse un poco extraña, una mezcla de ansiedad, inseguridad e incluso miedo "Detesto estas cosas… no me gusta despertarme y de un día al otro acabar sola, sin conocer a nadie y lo peor de todo es que no tengo la opción de volver con la gente que conozco… ojalá Tsunade arregle esto pronto… que si tuviera la capacidad de regresar cuando quisiera es probable que me sentiría muy cómoda aquí pero… me siento algo atrapada en este lugar… es más diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada"

-Son las siete- comenta mirando un reloj cuando sale de sus pensamientos -No tengo ganas, o ánimos de cocinar. Supongo que saldré a comer- Katt ve un insecto en su hombro en el momento en que se prepara para salir -Hola pequeño insecto, dime que estás solo y que no hay una plaga en el edificio- el animal levanta vuelo y sale por la ventana, al seguirlo con la vista, Katt ve a un muchacho con lentes oscuros y una casaca grande que esta parado en el techo del edificio del frente -¿Y ese? ¿Para que esta extendiendo su dedo?- el muchacho hace un ademán de llevarse el dedo que había extendido hacia la oreja como si algo en el le estuviera hablando -Hablando de gente extraña…- momentos después el muchacho desaparece.

Luego de la escena con el niño extraño sale y busca un lugar para comer, en uno de los restaurantes ve una cabellera roja que llama su atención, al entrar un hombre grande con cabello largo rojo y un poco subido de peso esta comiendo ahí "Pues si este sitio esta bien para un pelirrojo lo está para mí también" Katt se va a sentar cerca de la mesa del hombre cuando éste la ve.

-¡Oh! Una pelirroja en Konoha- exclama mientras mira a Katt.

-Hola, ¿No hay muchos pelirrojos en Konoha no?- Katt se acerca a la mesa donde esta el hombre "Al menos su cabello es algo similar al mío"

-No, ven siéntate aquí y hablemos un poco- comenta el hombre amistosamente mientras observa con curiosidad a Katt.

-Gracias- "Al menos es alguien con quien hablar aunque se ve más raro que el resto de gente" -Me llamo Katt.

-Yo soy Akimichi Chouza- responde el hombre presentándose.

Katt y Chouza comen y hablan un rato, ambos parecen llevarse bien y estar de buen humor, aunque Chouza se encuentra muy intrigado con la pelirroja que tiene al frente.

-Entonces eres extranjera, eso explica muchas cosas. Pues si, soy ninja de Konoha, igual que mi hijo, él aún es un Genin- Katt lo mira raro al escuchar la palabra genin -Un ninja de menor grado, mi hijo se graduó de la academia hace un poco más de medio año, sería bueno que lo conocieras, su nombre es Chouji.

-¿Es pelirrojo también?- pregunta Katt sonriente.

-No- responde Chouza mientras come.

-Lástima, no tuvo la suerte- añade riéndose.

Pasa un rato más y Katt pregunta que tienen para tomar y se da con la sorpresa de que solamente hay sake en lo que respecta a bebidas alcohólicas, cosa que no la hace demasiado feliz ya que es una bebida bastante inusual para ella.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy yendo Katt, suerte en la academia- interviene Chouza despidiéndose amablemente mientras sale del local. Unos momentos después al sentirse sola Katt sigue el ejemplo de Chouza y se va.

Luego de preguntar por varios puestos y restaurantes, Katt se da cuenta de que es cierto, en Konoha sólo parece haber sake.

-¡Que desgracia!- comenta en un tono muerto "Voy a morirme, que demonios voy a tomar en las noches de estrés ¿agua? Probablemente no deben ni tener gaseosas… ¿¡Qué hago! necesito un vicio, malditos pueblos con gente saludable cuanto sake tendré que tomar para imitar el whisky Irlandés, ¡Por dios el sake es agua de arroz!" piensa tratando de no verse muy desesperada, lo cual considerando su situación no es algo muy fácil.

Caminado sin rumbo por Konoha mientras se hace a la idea. Se cruza nuevamente con Kakashi que al igual que en la mañana tiene el rostro metido en su libro.

"Genial, luego de la vergüenza de la mañana me lo tengo que cruzar el mismo día, ni me acuerdo su nombre, ahora si necesito un trago" en eso Kakashi levanta su mirada de su libro y la mira, Katt se queda mirando un rato "Has algo… no, no puedo pensar" Katt sale casi corriendo de la vista de Kakashi luego de cruzar miradas con él "Ahora si necesito un trago, debe haber algo, ninguna civilización vive de agua de arroz" piensa mientras se aleja "Ahora debe pensar que soy una loca o algo similar"

Luego de calmarse un poco Katt vuelve a caminar por las calles nocturnas de Konoha en busca de algo que no sea sake -Disculpe, ¿Vende algo para tomar que no sea sake?- pregunta Katt al llegar a otro puesto de bebidas.

-¡Claro!- responde con una sonrisa el hombre que atiende el puesto. Por un momento los ojos de Katt se iluminaron -¡Tenemos una gran variedad de jugos...!

"Esto es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, terminar en un mundo sin variedad de tragos… ¿Y con que se supone distraiga mi mente cuando me preocupe?, ¿Jugo de naranja?" piensa Katt al borde de la histeria "Si no tengo vicios tengo que mantenerme ocupada o me vuelvo loca y este sitio no se ve de los lugares donde haya mucho que hacer"

En eso mientras Katt camina erráticamente por Konoha, ve a un hombre alto de cabello marrón y barba, usando el uniforme, pero lo más importante con un cigarro "Cigarro" Katt se acerca al hombre y se para frente a él mirando su cigarro fijamente.

El hombre mira a Katt, luego mira su cigarro, luego vuelve a mirar a Katt. Luego de unos momentos en que Katt sigue mirando el cigarro casi con lágrimas en los ojos "Que bueno al menos hay cigarros, es menos saludable que un trago, pero es algo". Con una mirada compasiva el hombre le extiende su cigarro.

-¡Gracias!- exclama Katt recibiendo el cigarro mientras abraza efusivamente al hombre -Me salvaste la vida, me iba a morir en este sitio donde solo hay sake- "Debe de haber notado mi triste cara de necesidad"

Unos momentos después una mujer de cabello oscuro, unos llamativos ojos rojos, y una ropa extraña que parecen vendajes aparece -Asuma- llama en un tono alto acercándose rápidamente al hombre del cigarro mientras Katt lo suelta -Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sucede algo Kurenai?- pregunta Asuma confundido dirigiendo su mirada hacía la mujer.

-No, nada urgente, pero quería hablar contigo- Kurenai jala a Asuma mirando sospechosamente a Katt.

"…Asuma, ese nombre si lo recordaré, me salvó la vida, que iba a hacer sin un vicio para pasar los ratos de angustia. ¿Y esa Kurenai de donde salió?, parece como si se hubiera escapado del hospital estaba medio vendada… que extraño" piensa Katt viendo como la pareja se aleja de ella.

Luego de esto Katt regresa a su departamento sin mayores obstáculos en el camino -Creo que me acostaré temprano, son las diez, estoy algo cansada, además mañana tengo… clases o lo que sea que hagan en esa academia- "¿Qué tan malo podrá ser?"

Katt se acuesta y por suerte la agitación del día ayuda a que se quede dormida y su mente deje de dar vueltas en la situación en la que se encuentra.

* * *

Comenten que les pareció ^^ si les gustó o no les gustó (Si no les gusta algo o les parece que algo está completamente mal escrito díganme dónde y por qué para ver si es algo que se me ha pasado por completo)


	4. Chapter 04

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 04**

El comienzo de una nueva vida

* * *

Esa mañana Katt se levanta para ir a la academia, antes de salir nota que tiene un insecto encima al igual que el día anterior; el insecto sale por la ventana y se dirige al mismo niño y luego este desaparece "Ese niño me esta acosando". Luego de la extraña escena con el insecto, Katt sale para la academia.

La academia ninja se ve mucho más llena de vida ahora que es de mañana, varios niños corren en las cercanías y uno que otro adulto vestido como Iruka recorre los corredores "Genial, no veo a ninguno que pase de los catorce ¿Dónde estará Iruka?" -¡Oye niño!- llama a un pequeño que pasaba en frente de ella -¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Iruka?- le pregunta a un pequeño que la observa un poco curioso antes de indicarle donde encontrar al ninja.

Luego de tomar un camino equivocado comprende como es que están ubicados los salones y se dirige al que debería de estar siendo dirigido por Iruka. Al asomarse por la puerta ve un aula escalonada, llena de pequeños de unos diez años de edad que la desaniman un poco "Creo que estoy completamente fuera de lugar" se dice a si misma suspirando.

No pasa mucho antes que la cabellera roja en la puerta sea notada por Iruka que le hace un ademán para que ingrese al salón. En cuanto la ven los pequeños dejan de hacer bulla y la observan con curiosidad. Con la ropa que compró el día anterior no se ve tan diferente, pero su cabello es llamativo así como el simple hecho de estar ahí presente.

-Ella es Katherine- introduce Iruka luego de unos momentos -Vino de… un lugar lejano y va a estudiar con nosotros por un tiempo- añade luego de dudar unos instantes sobre que explicación dar sobre su procedencia.

En ese momento se genera un murmullo general que no dejan de intercambiar miradas entre ellos hasta que una voz se alza entre las otras -Iruka-sensei- llama un niño de pelo negro alborotado -¡Me rehúso a estudiar con ella!, ¡Es muy vieja!- dice señalando a Katt, provocando las risas de varios de sus compañeros.

-¡Konohamaru!- grita Iruka al escuchar al niño.

-¿¡Oye mocoso a quien le estás diciendo vieja!- interrumpe Katt bastante ofendida, ya tenía suficiente con sentirse extraña como para que un niño se lo refregara en su cara.

-Pues a ti ¿Aparte de Iruka-sensei vez a otro anciano?- responde en tono desafiante.

-Konohamaru…- murmura Iruka molesto, indirectamente también le dijo anciano.

-¡Ven y dime eso de nuevo en mi cara!- añade la pelirroja fastidiada.

-¡Bueno!- responde Konohamaru empezando a pararse.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grita Iruka provocando el silencio total en el aula -Konohamaru, te guste o no ella va a estudiar aquí- sentencia y luego voltea a mirar a Katt -Siéntate ahí- indica señalando un asiento.

Cuando la lección del día concluye Iruka se acerca a Katt antes de que ella se retire para ponerla al tanto de algunas cosas y resolver las dudas que pueda tener ahora que ha visto un poco como es la academia -Dentro de un mes, aproximadamente, se va a realizar un examen de graduación. Normalmente no es en estas fechas pero por una serie de eventos se ha decidido hacer uno, con suerte si eres apta podrías graduarte ahí- explica amablemente.

-¿En serio?- pregunta un tanto interesada -¿Qué es lo que me haría apta para ser ninja?

-Principalmente en la academia instruimos a los niños en dos áreas, una sobre cuestiones básicas que estoy seguro que no tendrás ningún problema y el otro aspecto es sobre las habilidades ninja- responde ligeramente orgulloso al estar conversando sobre su trabajo de enseñanza -Técnicas ninja, de combate y muchas cosas teóricas como conocimiento básico de plantas y terreno es lo que debes de tener para graduarte.

Iruka dedica su tiempo a explicarle a grandes voces un poco sobre Konoha y su historia, esto incluye los Hokage y el Kyuubi, este último desconcentra a Katt por completo por la naturaleza de la criatura e Iruka gastó bastante en tratar de explicarle levemente que era ese zorro. Cuando la pelirroja acepta dejar de lado momentáneamente el tema del zorro gigante, continúa explicándole acerca de los ninjas, sus diferentes rangos y las misiones, a la vez que le da una pequeña introducción sobre las tres artes ninjas: taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu.

Cuando Iruka nota que tiene que retirarse le indica un par de libros que podrían serle útiles para esos temas, así como una explicación sumamente breve sobre los últimos acontecimientos a causa de Orochimaru y lo apretados que andan con las misiones para poder tratar de cumplirlas. Luego de despedirse Katt va a la biblioteca para buscar algunas de las cosas que Iruka le recomendó, principalmente toma los que se refieren a historia y geografía del lugar "Luego veré para comenzar con las cosas de las que no entiendo nada, por ahora mínimo veré lo que sé que puedo entender"

x x

Un par de horas de lectura son suficientes para que se haga una buena idea sobre las cosas básicas, una historia de un poco menos de cien años y tres guerras no es tan difícil de entender a un buen grado luego de una lectura atenta, la geografía de Konoha es bastante sencilla así como la del país del fuego que es donde se encuentra la villa; lo que si es algo poco usual para ella es la forma de gobierno, pero duda que eso repercuta mucho en ella.

Con el cielo ya oscuro sale de la biblioteca con la idea de comer algo -Debería ir por ramen, ya sé que sabe bien, así no me arriesgo a comerme algo desagradable- dice caminando con dirección al puesto Ichiraku "Aparte con suerte está Iruka y así no ceno sola" piensa hasta que el sonido del revoloteo de un insecto hace que pose su atención en el muchacho que pareciera estar siguiéndola -¿No se cansa de seguirme?- se pregunta en voz baja alejándose del lugar.

Llegando al puesto de ramen se encuentra con Iruka como imaginó.

-Hola- saluda alegremente al ver al ninja que había dejado unas horas atrás. Iruka la observa y devuelve el saludo -Ya fui a ver unos de los libros que me recomendaste- señala luego de ordenar algo -Por suerte para mi, tienen cien años de historia y un territorio no tan extenso.

-¿Ya fuiste?- pregunta levemente sorprendido Iruka -Eso fue rápido, no esperaba que fueras hoy mismo.

-No tanto, sólo he revisado lo que es historia y geografía, esas cosas son sencillas de leer y no me es complicado entenderlas- contesta sonriendo al ver que ya le tienen su comida -Además es bastante interesante.

Iruka ríe levemente -Pero aún así no esperaba que fueras hoy.

-¿Por? ¿Acaso tengo cara de irresponsable?- cuestiona la pelirroja.

-No, pero… bueno debe ser porque estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con niños, por un momento me olvidé que eres una adulta- supone luego de meditarlo por unos instantes.

Katt lo observa por unos segundos seria antes de sonreír -Lo malo de trabajar con niños, aunque no creo que todos dejen para el final las cosas. No es que a mi me encante estudiar, pero si me lo estás recomendando por algo es, sin contar que naturalmente estoy interesada si es que voy a pasar un tiempo acá- dice hasta que algo cruza por su mente -Y cambiando de tema ¿Conoces a un niño de lentes oscuros, casaca gigante y que parece tener un insecto de mascota? También tiene una bandana así que quizás sepas quien es.

-Esa descripción me suena a Aburame Shino- contesta luego de unos segundos -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque creo que me está siguiendo.

-Eso es extraño, pero no te preocupes por eso; Shino es un genin de Konoha- añade Iruka un poco interesado por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y la afición por su insecto?- cuestiona no muy segura de tomarle la palabra a Iruka y dejar pasar al niño.

-Su familia es así, todos son muy cercanos a ellos- contesta de manera natural.

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa son entomólogos?- supone un tanto confundida, pero decide dejar el tema ahí por el momento y pasar a algo más agradable -Otra cosa, ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el tipo de pelo plateado que leía el libro?

-Kakashi, es uno de los jonin más fuertes de Konoha- responde luego de entender a quien se refería.

-¿En serio? A mi me pareció un poco distraído- comenta sorprendida por escuchar que se trataba de alguien sobresaliente.

Iruka ríe al escucharla -Así es él, pero es un ninja muy hábil y fuerte aunque no lo aparente.

-¿Y cuál es su apellido?- pregunta notablemente más interesada

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad con Kakashi?- cuestiona con una media sonrisa.

-Sólo es curiosidad, es llamativo y como dices que es fuerte…- responde apresuradamente sonriendo -Me dio curiosidad, tú sabes; el estilo misterioso y atractivo- añade con una leve coloración rojiza en las mejillas.

-Se apellida Hatake- responde luego de reír por unos instantes al ver como reaccionó.

-Kakashi Hatake…- murmura sonriente.

Antes de que Katt pudiera decir o pensar algo más una voz llama su atención, al voltear ve un hombre alto, vestido en un enterizo verde pegado al cuerpo, unas cejas muy pobladas, una sonrisa deslumbrantemente blanca y pelo negro cortado al estilo tazón.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!- exclama Katt mientras se inclina un poco hacía atrás "Este tipo se ve rarísimo ¿Por qué me esta sonriendo?"

-Yo soy Might Guy- se presenta mientras sonríe y le brillan los dientes -Alguien tan bella como tú no debería estar haciendo preguntas sobre alguien como Kakashi, en especial con alguien como yo cerca.

Iruka se queda mirando la escena con los fideos de ramen en su boca a mitad de ser comidos, mientras Katt sigue callada mirando a Guy "Might Guy… ese nombre es una mala broma"

-No te fijes más en mi eterno rival, porque yo puedo ganarle en todo- declara mirando por unos momentos a Katt y luego se le acerca -Incluso en el amor.

Katt no comprende que está hablando Guy, pero para suerte de ella llega un niño que distrae momentáneamente al hombre verde, este parece ser la versión pequeña de Guy, pero con muletas "Es igualito, debe de ser su hijo… incluso podría pasar como un clon"

-Lee, mira- llama Guy señalando a Katt -Ella es Kattie y está enamorada de mi.

-Hey, ¿En qué momento dije yo algo así? Y no es Kattie es Katherine- se queja al escuchar como la llamó -No, espera es solo Katt- rectifica antes de que comiencen a llamarla por su nombre completo.

-No te preocupes Kattie, se que eres tímida y no lo quieres admitir- dice Guy sonriendo causando un escalofrío en la pelirroja.

Mientras Lee mira a Katt detenidamente, Iruka continua con los fideos colgando a medio comer mirando la escena sorprendido.

-¡Sí, Guy-sensei!- exclama Lee observando a Katt -Un gusto en conocerla Katherine-sama- añade enérgicamente para espanto de la pelirroja.

Un buen rato de barullo e incongruencias salidas de la boca de Guy terminan cuando nota que se le hace tarde para llevar a su alumno al hospital, por lo que se retiran juntos dejando a Katt sin palabras.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- logra articular luego de unos segundos, pero se da con Iruka que se está riendo -Deja de reírte, no es gracioso.

Cuando Iruka ha conseguido calmarse y retomar una postura alegre sin llegar a las risas, un niño rubio vestido de un llamativo color naranja lo llama antes de ordenar una gran cantidad de ramen lo llama -Iruka-sensei.

-Naruto- saluda bastante alegre al verlo -Hace un tiempo que no te veía- añade viendo como el niño se sienta a su costado -¿Tú fuiste a traer a la Hokage no es así?

-Sí- contesta asintiendo con la cabeza -Aunque no sé porque la hicieron Hokage, la abuela Tsunade no está hecha para el cargo, no es como el tercer Hokage- comenta recibiendo muy alegre su plato de ramen.

-¿Abuela?- repite curiosa mirándolo.

Iruka ve a sus dos acompañantes y reacciona -Katt, él es Naruto, fue alumno mío en la academia- presenta señalándolo -Naruto, ella es Katt, es de un lugar lejano y ha venido a la villa a estudiar en la academia.

Naruto la observa por unos instantes y parece que la introducción le es suficiente -Lo que pasa es que aunque no lo parezca está viejísima- afirma Naruto mientras come

-¿En serio?- cuestiona asombrada "No pareciera pasar de treinta"

-Sí- afirma nuevamente -Además también…

-Naruto, no hables así de la Hokage- le reprocha Iruka -Deberías de respetarla más.

Cuando el chunin termina de comer parece que dudara en retirarse, pero decide hacerlo al ver a Katt hablando con Naruto, ella ya había terminado de comer también, pero a diferencia de él no tenía alguna responsabilidad que le ocupara tiempo. Naruto conversa animadamente con ella, es un muchacho bastante sociable así que no tienen dificultades en poder llevar una conversación.

-¿Eres ninja? no parece- comenta Katt al enterarse.

-¡¿Cómo que no parezco?- exclama indignado el muchacho.

-Es que con la ropa anaranjada y el pelo rubio, eres muy llamativo- responde riendo.

-Tú eres más llamativa- se defiende observándola bien -Tienes el pelo rojo y además estás en una academia para niños; eres la genin más vieja de la historia, no… aún no eres genin, pero cuando lo seas vas a serlo.

El comentario hace que la risa de Katt pare por completo y cambie a una mirada seria contra Naruto -Me estás llamando vieja- dice de mala manera -¿Qué le pasa a los niños de este pueblo?- añade recordando a Konohamaru.

-¡No soy un niño! soy un ninja y algún día seré el Hokage- proclama Naruto con mucho orgullo. Antes de continuar su idea sobre ser Hokage su vista se posa en una niña como de su edad, con un llamativo cabello color rosa y unos sobresalientes ojos color verde.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- saluda Naruto muy sonriente provocando que la atención de ella sea captada.

-Naruto- responde casi en un susurro al acercarse -Vengo del hospital, de ver a Sasuke-kun- comenta con un dejo de tristeza -Estoy algo cansada, nos vemos mañana- añade con una sonrisa levemente forzada antes de irse.

-Sakura-chan…- murmura Naruto viendo como se aleja la muchacha.

Luego de perderla de vista naruto regresa a comer su ramen mucho más silencioso que antes causando cierto interés en Katt "Yo creo que le gusta" piensa sonriendo levemente "Aunque se veía triste ¿Quién será Sasuke?" se pregunta hasta que siente un murmullo viniendo de detrás de ella.

-Na… Naruto-kun- balbucea en voz baja una niña de pelo negro azulado y ojos blancos "Que ojos más exóticos" nota Katt al verla. Mientras tanto Naruto sigue comiendo al parecer no la escuchó, cosa que no es muy llamativa dado el tono de voz tan bajo que utilizó.

-Naruto, te están hablando- interviene Katt mirando a la niña que se sonroja.

-¿Qué? yo no escuché nada- responde hasta ver a la niña -Hola Hinata, ¿Sucede algo?- saluda animadamente.

-¡Ah! No, yo sólo…- responde entrecortadamente manteniendo la voz baja y el rubor en las mejillas.

-No te escucho bien Hinata- interrumpe Naruto mientras sigue comiendo su ramen mirándola.

-Yo solo… te quería decir hola- termina mirando hacía el suelo.

-Pues ¡Hola Hinata!- responde confundido, pero sonriéndole.

Luego del corto y poco fluido intercambio de palabras Hinata se retira dejando a Katt un poco divertida "Yo creo que a Naruto le gusta Sakura y que a Hinata le gusta Naruto" medita observando como Naruto parece ajeno a el sonrojo que provocaba en Hinata "Cosas de niños" piensa sonriendo "Hablando de gustos… quizás Naruto sepa algo de Kakashi, a fin de cuentas Iruka mencionó que era fuerte, posiblemente sea conocido"

-Naruto ¿Tú conoces a Kakashi?- pregunta con una sonrisa expectante en el rostro.

-Sí, cuando salí de la academia me tocó como sensei- responde sin prestar mayor atención a el por qué podía estar preguntando por él.

-¿¡En serio! ¿Cómo es?- pregunta inmediatamente emocionada "Es más sencillo sacarle esas cosas a un niño que a un adulto"

-Bueno tiene cabello plateado despeinado, siempre usa máscara, se tapa un ojo con su bandana porque oculta su Sharingan, siempre llega tarde y lee ese libro- contesta Naruto mientras piensa, probablemente haciéndose una imagen de Kakashi en la mente.

-¿Sharingan?- cuestiona algo desubicada por la palabra.

Naruto parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero nota el reloj del puesto y se pone de pie -Ya es tarde, mejor vuelvo para mi casa, nos vemos después Katt-nee-chan- se despide antes de irse.

-Cuídate- llega a decir mientras ve como se aleja "Que tiene esta gente con poner cosas después de los nombres… pero si son las 9:00, no es tan tarde, bueno es un niño al fin de cuentas, debe ser tarde para él. Que niño más lindo que es Naruto, aunque juraría que tiene bigotes de gato, tal vez sea un tatuaje o algo similar" piensa retirando del puesto luego de pagar.

En el camino de regreso a su casa logra divisar a Kakashi andando tranquilamente con una bolsa de compras en los brazos "Tal vez debería de aprovechar para hablarle y que note que no estoy loca" se dice a si misma decidida a hablarle de una vez. Con la idea ya en su cabeza Katt trata de alcanzarlo, pero al doblar una esquina lo pierde por completo de vista -¿Dónde se metió?- se cuestiona muy extrañada al ver que la calle era bastante larga, sin lograr comprender como lo perdió de vista.

Continuando su camino de regreso a casa derrotada logra ver a dos personas más que le son conocidas -Buenas noches- saluda al cruzar cerca de Asuma y Kurenai.

Ambos responden el saludo, Asuma de forma relajada y natural y Kurenai con un tono diplomático "Debe de ser su novia y no le gustó el abrazo que le di la otra noche" reflexiona cuando los ve pasar -No hay mucho que hacer en Konoha durante las noches- se lamenta.

x x

Al día siguiente Iruka habla con ella antes de entrar a clases -Creo que ya se como vas a sentirte más cómoda- comenta sonriente -Ya que eres responsable, mejor sería que la teoría la aprendas por tu cuenta con un poco de mi ayuda, y la parte de práctica, te la enseñaré yo en las tardes, así no tienes que estar en el salón con los niños.

-¡No más Konohamaru!- exclama visiblemente emocionada por la noticia la cual acepta de inmediato.

Luego de esto Iruka le entrega una serie de libros y pergaminos que debe de leer, así como una lista de temas de los cuales debe de tener conocimiento. Con eso le señala que regrese en la tarde para comenzar con el entrenamiento físico, lo primero que necesita es hacerle una prueba para ver su nivel de resistencia y habilidad de taijutsu y utilización de armas ninja.

La prueba de nivel de Iruka sale bastante satisfactoria, al haber entrenado toda su vida artes marciales goza de un buen estado físico y conocimiento de pelea, su puntería es promedio aunque le falta acostumbrarse a usar con propiedad los shuriken y kunai. Con los datos recolectados Iruka decide que se centrará en resolver las dudas que pueda tener de teoría y en pasar a la práctica de los ninjutsus necesarios para la graduación.

Luego de su primera clase con Iruka, cuando se encuentra caminando por Konoha para conocerla un poco mejor; pasa cerca del hospital de la villa y logra ser testigo de una escena bastante peculiar. Ve a Naruto en el techo del hospital a la mitad de un salto, con una extraña esfera en la mano mientras que dirigiéndose a él se encuentra otro muchacho de su edad de cabello negro, éste lleva una extraña emanación de energía en su mano "Esas cosas deben de ser los ninjutsus de los que Iruka tanto habla" piensa bastante sorprendida por lo irreal de la escena y casi inmediatamente saca su celular para tomar una foto. Justo en el momento anterior al choque de energías aparece Kakashi que sujeta a los muchachos por los brazos y los lanza en direcciones opuestas.

Katt se queda sorprendida y con una sonrisa en el rostro toma la fotografía captando la parte posterior del jonin provocando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que se desvanece ya que inmediatamente el celular se apaga por falta de baterías -No, mi celular se murió- dice en un sollozo. Al regresar la vista al techo nota que aunque hay movimiento todo parece haberse calmado "Bueno, el día que consiga recargarlo la foto estará ahí"

Luego del espectáculo en el techo del hospital, Katt continúa conociendo Konoha hasta que la noche cae y decide parar a comer algo. Al terminar y estar de camino a su casa un hombre bastante grande con un largo cabello blanco y portador de un pergamino gigante se posa en frente de ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, no eres de Konoha ¿No?- pregunta a modo de saludo.

-No- responde curiosa, la mayoría de los hombres que había visto en Konoha no eran tan altos y corpulentos

-Se nota, eres muy bonita como para ser de aquí y que no te haya visto antes- concluye con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y tú eres?- cuestiona al notar que el hombre parecía tener la intensión de entablar una conversación.

-Soy un ermitaño, mi nombre es Jiraiya.

-¿Ermitaño?- cuestiona con una media sonrisa -Pensaba que los ermitaños no les gustaba andar rodeados de gente en la civilización.

Jiraiya ríe levemente -Soy un poco diferente- da como respuesta -Te vez algo aburrida…- añade alargando la frase y observándola.

-Katt- completa al notar que estaba esperando para continuar.

-¿Y por qué tan aburrida Katt?

-No hay mucho que hacer en la villa, o al menos no he encontrado que es lo que hacen, además sólo tienen sake para tomar- se queja luego de un suspiro.

-Eso puede arreglarse yo conozco un sitio donde hay otras cosas que no sean sake. Si quieres te puedo llevar- ofrece sonriente.

-No lo sé, tal vez otro día- contesta dudando que tan sabio era ir con un hombre que se notaba era fuerte "Ir con un casi total extraño sólo por alcohol. No, aún no estoy tan desesperada"

-Bueno, estaré por Konoha, solo llámame y yo apareceré- añade antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo.

-¿Y eso que fue? ¿Explotó?- se cuestiona sorprendida, aún no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de despedidas "Aunque asumo que podría considerar su oferta"

x x

Al día siguiente en otra de sus caminatas para conocer la villa y no estancarse todo el día en la biblioteca logra ver a un grupo preparándose en la puerta de entrada de la villa. Ya había escuchado un par de rumores sobre que Uchiha Sasuke había escapado de Konoha luego de un incidente en el techo del hospital -Sasuke era el niño con el que se peleó Naruto en el techo del hospital- presume con lo que logra escuchar.

El grupo que ve está compuesto por Naruto que parece estar impaciente por salir; por un niño algo rellenito, que supone debe de ser Chouji por el parecido con su padre; otro niño con un pequeño perro blanco descansando sobre su cabeza; uno de cabello oscuro y largo con los ojos iguales a los de Hinata que hacen que piense que deben de ser parientes o son víctimas de una enfermedad y un muchacho con apariencia relajada con el cabello sujeto en una cola alta alborotada llevando el chaleco verde del 'uniforme'.

Un poco más separados de ellos se encuentras Lee y Sakura, esta última parece estar llorando, pidiéndole a Naruto que traiga de vuelta a Sasuke cosa que el muchacho parece prometer antes de partir. Katt se masajea levemente la frente cuando nota como Lee observa a Sakura "No me digan que le gusta" piensa negando con la cabeza "Por la cara que tiene creo que a Sakura le gusta Sasuke, a Lee y a Naruto les gusta Sakura y a Hinata le gusta Naruto… que complicado"

x x

Al siguiente día ya en la noche, luego de terminar sus clases con Iruka muy contenta de no tener que verle la cara a Konohamaru y dirigiéndose a cenar, divisa en una banca de un parque a Sakura, con la mirada perdida en el suelo sentada sin moverse. A pesar del frío viento que recorre esa área la muchacha no parece percatarse de nada lo que causa que Katt sienta algo de lástima por ella.

-Hola, tú eres Sakura ¿no?- saluda colocándose de pie a su costado.

-Tú eras la mujer que estaba el otro día con Naruto en el puesto de ramen- observa al levantar la mirada.

-Que buena memoria- comenta levemente impresionada, en realidad no esperaba que la hubiera notado -¿Estas bien? se te ve un poco triste y estás en la mitad de un parque en el frío y la noche.

-Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo preocupada- contesta tratando de sonreír levemente.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?- pregunta Katt mirándola "Supongo que aún no traen de vuelta a Sasuke"

-Gracias, pero creo que me voy a quedar aquí un rato más- responde luego de unos instantes.

Katt suspira un poco y se aleja "¿Por qué demonios me metí a hablarle?" se cuestiona internamente "Que un extraño que sólo has visto una vez te hable no ayuda mucho, tal vez debería decirle a Iruka que la vea, a la larga, debe haber sido su alumna... aunque espero que Naruto este bien"

x x

Luego de unos tres días, nuevamente saliendo de sus clases con Iruka, Katt pasa por el frente del hospital viendo algo que para ella era sorprendente: Una rana gigante junto a la edificación, el animal debía de ser sin problemas de dos pisos de altura.

-Lo que daría un biólogo por ver una de esas… esperen yo soy bióloga- comenta antes de acercarse un poco más -De verdad es inmensa, aunque… tiene ropa- la rana salta y desaparece momentos después de que ella se acercara al lugar dejando ver la cabeza de Naruto asomarse por una ventana "Que bueno, ya regresó" piensa aunque no tan aliviada ya que nota que está bastante vendado.

Mientras Katt está sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre la rana siente que alguien la jala -Hola Kattie ¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas?- Dice Guy sonriéndole.

-Ah- Katt reacciona a patearlo al tenerlo tan cerca y luego a alejarse "Estoy harta de este tipo porque me acosa, no llevo más de una semana aquí y lo tengo encima, no me deja siquiera pensar en paz"

-Por aquí Guy sensei- Katt puede oír y ver a Lee señalándola, notando que ya no tiene muletas.

-¡Oh Kattie no huyas! No seas tímida- exclama Guy abrazándola, al parecer ajeno a la patada que recibió segundos atrás.

-Suéltame Guy que me vas a asfixiar- murmura tratando de quitárselo de encima sin éxito "Necesito alguien grande… probemos que tan verdad era lo que dijo" -¡Jiraiya!- grita Katt fuertemente.

A los pocos segundos siente el sonido de un par de golpes y luego como es elevada a un techo cercano. Cuando abre los ojos luego de su grito de auxilio nota que está siendo cargada por Jiraiya -Hola, veo que llamaste ¿Vamos por algo de tomar?

-Sí- contesta aliviada de no estar con Guy "A Jiraiya ni lo conozco, pero lo que sea es mejor que Guy"

-Solo una cosa, cierra los ojos- pide al detenerse sobre un tejado -No voy a hacerte nada, es para evitar que acabes mareada.

-Bueno- asiente luego de dudarlo por unos instantes "Más te vale que no me hagas nada" amenaza mentalmente obedeciendo. En ese instante siente una gran cantidad de aire moviéndose a su alrededor, como si estuviera desplazándose a gran velocidad.

No transcurre mucho antes de que escuche la voz de Jiraiya nuevamente -Listo, ya llegamos, puedes abrir los ojos- indica dejando a Katt en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta sorprendida al ver a su alrededor un lugar muy bonito cerca de unas cascadas rodeadas por un tupido follaje y sin Konoha a la vista -¿Y Konoha?- cuestiona al salir por un instante de su trance.

-No te preocupes cuando acabemos te regreso, estamos cerca- contesta llevándola a lo que parecen una mesitas que se notan no muy utilizadas y se encuentran en frente de una de las cascadas, dándole una preciosa vista además de un ambiente muy tranquilo.

-Bueno, sentémonos- señala Jiraiya dejando colocando sobre la mesa un par de vasos y un cantimplora llena de líquido -Lo prometido es deuda ¿No?- dice antes de servirle para luego observarla bastante alegre.

-Gracias- responde Katt tomando el vaso y se dándose con la sorpresa que lo que sea está tomando es muy similar al whisky -¡Hey! esto sabe a whisky- La expresión de alegría de Jiraiya cambia al darse cuenta de que Katt parece que estaba acostumbrada a tomar esa bebida "Probablemente pensó que me podía emborrachar, que bueno que soy Irlandesa" piensa aguantando la risa y viendo como el la acompaña luego de servirse un vaso.

-Que lugar tan bonito- comenta Katt mirando las cascadas -De donde vengo muy pocos lugares podrían decir que tienen la suerte de tener algo tan bonito tan cerca de donde viven.

Ambos se dedican a hablar, Jiraiya en un primer momento parece más interesado en contar cosas sobre él, pero en cuanto escucha levemente a Katt y su historia se ve sumamente interesado. A pesar de esto no pasa desapercibido para Katt los intentos de acercarse del hombre "Lástima que sea mayor" piensa sonriendo, Jiraiya resultaba alguien bastante agradable. Luego de mucha charla la expresión de Jiraiya cambia a una más seria.

-Entonces me dices que vienes de otro mundo y tienes veintiuno ¿No?- cuestiona bastante pensativo y sumamente atento.

-Sí, debería estar cumpliendo veintidós en unos ocho meses, aunque claro no se como midan los días por acá, con suerte es igual- responde Katt un poco extrañada por su expresión y la pregunta salida de la nada, una pregunta que por cierto ya había respondido antes, pero que por algún motivo algo hizo que buscara que confirmara su respuesta.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos regresando- comenta de improvisto y luego realiza unos handseals haciendo que una rana aún más grande que la que había visto en el hospital apareciera.

-¿Las ranas gigantes son tuyas?- pregunta deslumbrada por el tamaño del anfibio que tiene al frente "Esta está vestida de rana mafiosa"

-¿Qué pasa Jiraiya?- cuestiona enojada la rana -¿Por qué me molestas?

-Regresemos a Konoha Gamabunta- explica extendiendo una mano hacía Katt -Ven, voy a llevarte de vuelta.

-No pienso mover a esa muchacha- se queja la rana fumando su pipa.

-No es momento para esto- reprocha Jiraiya mientras carga a Katt y salta a la cabeza de Gamabunta.

El camino de regreso es incluso más rápido que el de ida, al parecer la rana que usó antes para moverse no era tan veloz. Al llegar a la villa des-invoca al gran anfibio y deposita a Katt en una calle tranquila.

-Un placer compartir algo de tiempo contigo, pero tengo que marcharme, recordé una cosa mientras hablábamos- explica dejándole una cantimplora de piel con lo que habían estado tomando antes -Toma.

-Gracias- dice sonriente al recibir el objeto -¿Vas a quedarte en Konoha?- pregunta al ver que se disponía a partir.

-No lo creo, tengo que hablar con Tsunade y luego partiré. Nos veremos luego- dicho esto Jiraiya se va por los techos en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

-Con la hora que es Tsunade debe andar dormida- comenta Katt antes de encaminarse a su casa.

x x

Y así transcurre un mes en Konoha; yendo a clases a veces, entrenando en las tardes con Iruka, comiendo con alguien por las noches ya sea el padre de Chouji, Iruka, Naruto o Guy junto con Lee que insiste en llamarla Katherine-sama ya que es la novia de su sensei, siendo acosada por Shino que aún la vigila, miradas no muy amistosas de Kurenai incluso cuando se la cruza sin Asuma cerca y Kakashi que sigue desapareciendo cada vez que lo intenta seguir para hablarle. En este tiempo Tsunade la ha llamado un par de veces para que Shizune recolecte un poco de datos sobre ella y su mundo. Así pasan los días de Katt hasta que llega el día del examen, uno que aprueba sin mayores contratiempos aunque tampoco de forma sobresaliente.

-Pasaste y con solo un mes de entrenamiento- la felicita Iruka sonriendo -Ahora falta hacer la prueba para ver si te haces Genin.

-¿No es lo mismo?- cuestiona un tanto confundida.

-No, una cosa es que te gradúes y otra es que te vuelvas Genin- responde Iruka aún sonriendo mientras se frota la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Tú caso es especial y lo veremos pasado mañana- explica Iruka revisando unas anotaciones -Mañana los chicos harán su examen y luego veremos contigo.

-¿Tú haces la prueba?- pregunta interesada.

-No, un jonin es el que la lleva acabo.

-Oh- da como respuesta al escuchar que debía de rendir una prueba con un jonin "Con suerte me toca Kakashi así ya no va a poder escaparse"

* * *

Como siempre los comentarios sobre la historia o sobre como puedo mejorar son bien recibidos.


	5. Chapter 05

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 05**

La prueba Genin

* * *

Una prueba con un jonin, eso era algo que sonaba bastante complicado, más para ella que carecía de la familiaridad con esos términos y lo que uno de ellos podía llegar a hacer -¿Cómo será ese examen?- se pregunta alistándose en la mañana "Un jonin… Kakashi es un jonin, pero debe de haber un buen par ¿Cuál sería la probabilidad que me toque él? o peor, que me toque Guy" piensa preocupada con encontrarse dando una prueba con el hombre de verde. Luego de permanecer unos momentos en su casa para acomodarla y prepararse el desayuno decide que lo mejor es que se dedique a entrenar un poco ese día también -No tengo idea como sea, pero dudo que me vayan a tomar un examen escrito- comenta antes de salir de su departamento hasta que se detiene al recordar que olvidaba algo -Me estaba olvidando de esto- ríe un poco sosteniendo la bandana que Iruka le entregó luego de graduarse -Que bueno que lo convencí que no me diera una azul, con mi pelo se vería horrible y andaría más llamativa- dice colocándose una bandana negra con el símbolo de Konoha.

En la tarde luego de entrenar, cuando regresa hacía su casa con algunas compras que hizo en el camino nota una figura recostada en la mitad de la vía. Al acercarse reconoce que es un niño bastante grande, de cabello marrón desordenado, ocupando la calle y por la expresión de su rostro parece estar deprimido.

-No deberías estar ahí- dice colocándose junto al niño y llamando su atención -¿Estás bien?- pregunta Katt, al ver que ni se movía o contestaba.

-No pase mi prueba para ser genin- explica bastante triste, aunque Katt lo ve un tanto aliviada, para estar tirado en la mitad del camino podría haber sido algo peor.

-Esas cosas pasan- comenta sonriendo un poco "Claro que cuando eres chico no se ve como algo tan insignificante o que puedas arreglarlo luego" dice para sus adentros hasta que se le ocurre algo -¿Por qué no le dices a Iruka para que des la prueba mañana de nuevo?- sugiere captando la atención del niño que se pone de pie de un salto y corre en dirección a la academia.

Luego de ver que el niño no tan pequeño desaparece Katt continúa caminando satisfecha de que ya no hay un niño recostado en la mitad de la vía pública. Sin necesidad de avanzar demasiado ve una escena similar a la anterior, pero en esta ocasión se trata de un pequeño niño de cabello negro que está a un lado del camino, con la misma expresión de tristeza del anterior "Se ve muy pequeño, no creo que sea otra victima del examen" supone acercándose "A ver que tiene este…"

-Hola- saluda captando de inmediato la atención del pequeño -¿Estás bien? no deberías de estar solo por aquí.

-Sí…- responde de forma lenta regresando la mirada al suelo.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- insiste sin quitarle la mirada, parece tener menos de diez años por lo que no se siente tan a gusto dejándolo abandonado ahí.

-No, lo que pasa es que no pase mi examen genin, el jonin que me tocó me engañó y no pasé- explica tristemente, quizás intentando mejorar un poco si lo conversaba con alguien.

-Oh- articula un tanto sorprendida, a ese niño lo veía algo pequeño como para estar dando el examen "Parece que sólo es chico, pero no menor que el otro. Dice que el jonin lo engañó, me pregunto como será esa prueba" se cuestiona sin dejar de verlo -¿Por qué no vas donde Iruka y le pides para volver a darlo?- sugiere y al igual que el otro niño, este también se para y va corriendo hacia la academia.

-¿Estará bien que los haya mandado?- se cuestiona -Asumo que sí, si tuviera alguna mala nota y fuera a reprobar un curso hablaría con mi profesor para ver como puedo hacer para levantarla, aunque esto es diferente… como sea, si se puede bien sino Iruka ya les dirá que no- se responde, con la intención de continuar pero para su mala fortuna se cruza con alguien más, en esta ocasión no es un niño triste por no aprobar un examen, sino algo peor.

-Katherine-sama- grita enérgicamente Lee mientras viene corriendo hacia ella.

"Que sólo sea Lee y no Guy" ruega hasta que el muchacho se pone a su costado -Hola Lee ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar de misión, entrenando o algo?

-Estaba regresando de entrenar, esta es mi ruta- responde -Me enteré que ya fue la graduación de la academia ¿Logró graduarse?

Katt duda por unos instantes responderle, pero al final lo hace -Sí, pero recién mañana tengo la prueba con el jonin- contesta dándose cuenta muy tarde que quizás no debió mencionar lo último.

-¡Oh!- exclama fuertemente el muchacho al escucharla -Katherine-sama es muy hábil, logró graduarse muy rápido. Iré a informarle a Guy sensei- dice antes de alejarse a toda velocidad sin dejar que Katt pudiera tratar de detenerlo.

-Que no me toque Guy, que no me toque Guy…- repite constantemente mientras continúa su camino, pero deja de hacerlo cuando levanta la mirada y nota que tiene a Kakashi al frente mirándola. Al parecer él se había detenido al verla avanzar sin mirar por donde estaba caminando.

-Hola- saluda tardíamente "¿Por qué rayos sólo me lo cruzo cuando actúo extraño?" piensa recordando la frase con la que andaba avanzando un segundo atrás.

-Hola- responde Kakashi, que continúa mirándola.

-Kakashi ¿no?- pregunta para no quedarse callada "Está con una mochila" observa notando el objeto sobresaliendo ligeramente sobre su espalda -¿Tienes misión?

-¡Kakashi-san!- llama agitadamente Shizune que se acerca corriendo -Que bueno que te alcancé, Tsunade-sama se olvidó de darte esto- dice extendiéndole un fólder pequeño -debe de estar de regreso en Konoha para mañana.

-De acuerdo- responde Kakashi mientras guarda el fólder sin siquiera ver que hay adentro y luego mira a Katt -Adiós- dice desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Eso es lo mismo que vi hacer a Jiraiya- comenta cuando la nube se disipa.

-Katt ¿Dijiste Jiraiya?- cuestiona Shizune extrañada al escucharla.

-Sí, hace como un mes lo conocí, es bastante agradable, aunque se puso medio raro después de que hablamos un buen rato, creo que hice que recordara algo de golpe, porque después de dejarme de regreso en Konoha se fue hacía la oficina de Tsunade- responde haciendo memoria de su encuentro con Jiraiya.

-Que extraño- murmura casi para si misma -Tsunade-sama no me dijo nada sobre Jiraiya-sama. Mejor le iré a preguntar, no es usual que alguien como él actúe así- añade girando sobre su sitio -Tal vez deberías ir a descansar que tienes tu prueba mañana- aconseja antes de retirarse.

x x

Al día siguiente, temprano en la academia, junto con Iruka se encuentran esperando los dos niños del día anterior, parecen un poco sorprendidos y alegres de ver a la pelirroja llegar.

-Mi idea inicial era permitirte dar la prueba sola- comienza a hablar Iruka -Pero dado que Kami y Panza decidieron pedirme otra oportunidad y como esta graduación a estado fuera de fecha decidí aceptar- explica señalando a cada niño al mencionar su nombre, primero al pequeño y luego al grande -Creo que dar el examen con un equipo va a serte más útil y a ellos tampoco les fue tan mal como para negarme- continúa hablando -Sólo falta que llegue el jonin que les hará la prueba.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Katt, esperanzada de que sea Kakashi, pero rogando a los cielos de que no sea Guy.

-Yuuhi Kurenai- contesta tranquilamente.

-Oh- deja escapar al escucharlo "¿Kurenai? Eso no creo que vaya a ser conveniente" piensa recordando a la única mujer que conoce con ese nombre, que aunque no han cruzado mayores palabras tienen un aire bastante tenso entre ellas.

No transcurren muchos minutos antes de que la mencionada kunoichi hiciera su aparición en la habitación, observando atenta a los tres graduados a los que debe de realizarles la prueba y fijando por un instante la mirada en Katt -¿Ellos tres?- pregunta mirando a Iruka.

-Sí- responde Iruka -Suerte- añade mirando a los tres posibles futuros genins.

-Vamos a un lugar más adecuado- agrega comenzando a caminar con Kami, Panza y Katt detrás de ella.

Kurenai lleva al pequeño grupo a unas bancas en una zona tranquila de la academia para poder hablar con ellos -Empecemos con una leve introducción; díganme su nombre, pasatiempos, cosas que les agraden o no les agraden y las personas les gusten o no les gusten- indica tranquila desviando por unos instantes la mirada hacía Katt, acto que pasa inadvertida para los pequeños que parecen apenarse un poco por la última parte -Empecemos contigo- añade posando la mirada en el niño grande de cabello marrón.

-Me llamo Panza- comienza el pequeño -Mis pasatiempos son comer y pelear- añade luego de pensarlo por unos momentos -No me gusta pensar- continúa bastante seguro de lo que dice -Me gusta Natsu, la niña bonita de la clase y no me gusta Nally, la niña fea- concluye algo distraído, al parecer el haber tenido que pensar sobre que le gustaba hacer había provocado que hablara de forma más automática luego.

La jonin asiente con la cabeza y luego le hace una seña al siguiente niño para que comience él.

-Mi nombre es Akagi Kami- se presenta rápidamente -Mi pasatiempo favorito es leer, no me gusta pelear- explica observando de reojo a Panza quien parece ser bastante opuesto a él -Me gusta Natsu y no me gusta Nally- añade velozmente y en voz baja.

-Bien, siguiente- interviene Kurenai, ahora con la mirada bastante atenta en Katt.

-Mi nombre es Katherine, aunque prefiero que simplemente me digan Katt- comienza a hablar sonriente, tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante de los ojos rojos de Kurenai -No soy de por aquí así que mis pasatiempos no creo que los entiendan- deduce antes de comenzar a soltar cosas que podrían sonarles extrañas -Me gusta la naturaleza, viajar, las fiestas; no me gusta la gente que se dedica a dañar la naturaleza o los mimos excesivos- continúa dejando de lado algunas cosas -Me gusta Kakashi- añade entusiasmada -Y no me gusta Guy- finaliza buscando con la mirada al hombre verde.

Un leve bufido es soltado por Kurenai además de murmurar algo sobre la rapidez con la que cambia de gustos, actitud que mantiene a Katt algo preocupada "Se siente la tensión en el ambiente" piensa manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo soy Yuuhi Kurenai, voy a encargarme de supervisar su prueba- indica manteniéndose relajada -Esta es una circunstancia bastante inusual, normalmente no debería de haberse de llevado acabo este examen, además que en caso logren pasarlo no seré yo quien guíe el equipo, el jonin que debería hacerlo no se encuentra en estos momentos en la villa así que se me pidió encargarme de esto- explica causando algo de curiosidad en los tres recién graduados que la escuchan -Mañana a las 6:30am. Quiero que vayan al campo de entrenamiento y me esperen ahí. Lleven lo necesario, todo lo que consideren adecuado de llevar si es que fueran a una misión- ordena antes de darles una última mirada, en especial dedicarle una bastante obvia a Katt y retirarse.

-Yo creo que esa mujer me odia sin razón justificada, además pensé que esa prueba sería hoy- se queja cuando ya no la tiene a la vista. La mirada de la pelirroja ahora se desvía a la de los dos pequeños que la observan expectantes y bastante alegres "Supongo que están felices por poder intentarlo nuevamente" piensa sonriéndoles -¿Quieren ir a comer algo?- pregunta luego de unos instantes -Así nos conocemos un poco.

Mientras comen Katt trata de averiguar un poco sobre los dos niños, en especial en como les fue en sus pruebas. Kami le llama mucho la atención, al parecer su familia tiene la tradición de instruir a sus miembros con unas habilidades secretas que les permiten hacerse invisibles; Kami utilizó su habilidad para tratar de pasar su prueba, pero el jonin que le tocó, que resultó ser Asuma, lo engañó para que se hiciera visible luego de haberlo estado buscando por mucho rato.

_-Creo que aprobaré a Kami- dijo Asuma provocando que el pequeño apareciera a su costado inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Te encontré- añadió con una extensa sonrisa de victoria en el rostro._

El caso de Panza fue diferente, el niño no es de los que se dedican a usar la cabeza, pero es bastante fuerte y resistente, pero lamentablemente no lo suficiente como para sanear la carencia de tácticas en combate como para ser aprobado. Las historias de los pequeños le causan algo de gracia a Katt, las fallas que parecen haber tenido son cosas que con algo de tiempo se arreglarían y no deficiencias muy marcadas "Con algo de suerte no comenten los mismo errores en esta ocasión"

x x

El lugar donde se iba a realizar la prueba era un claro rodeado por un denso bosque de grandes y frondosos árboles que no permitían que se pudiera ver muy bien a más de un par de metros de distancia. Los tres graduados se encontraban esperando, habían llegado unos minutos antes de la hora dada por precaución.

-Veo que ya están los tres- interviene Kurenai apareciendo a la hora exacta -La prueba es bastante simple- continúa sacando una pareja de campanas -Tienen que quitarme las campanas, deben de hacerlo como si estuvieran en una misión real, así que no se contengan- explica seriamente aunque por un instante parece murmurar algo sobre que ella debió de escoger la prueba -Yo no los atacaré de la misma forma así que no se preocupen por eso- añade al ver el rostro de Kami que parecía estar muy preocupado -Tienen hasta antes de que anochezca- dice desapareciendo, no en una nube de humo como era lo usual en los ninjas sino entre unos pétalos rosas.

-Eso es nuevo- comenta Katt mirando la escena de los pétalos.

-Es un genjutsu- señala Kami -Kurenai sensei es la mejor especialista en genjutsu de Konoha.

-¡Oh!- exclama impresionada -Quien lo diría- añade levemente avergonzada por la falta de conocimiento sobre lo que algunos ninjas que parecían bastante reconocidos hacían -Yo pensaba que lo más saltante de ella era esa moda extraña de andar con vendajes- comenta entre risas, hasta que escucha una especie de leve gruñido provenir de las cercanías -Eso quiere decir que se la va a pasar haciendo ilusiones- presume completamente desanimada, esa fue el área que simplemente leyó para saber de que se trataba el término -Esta prueba no va a ser fácil- concluye "No esperaba alguien así, soy buena en taijutsu y normal con los shurikens y kunais, claro sin contar que se hacer las técnicas básicas que me enseñó Iruka como requisito para graduarme, pero genjutsus…" piensa hasta que la distraen las dos miradas que tiene clavada sobre ella, al parecer expectantes a que dirá -Mejor empezamos, si de verdad es tan buena vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo para sólo encontrarla- dice provocando que los dos niños asientan con la cabeza "Tiempo es lo de menos, vamos a necesitar mucha suerte, que encontrarla es una cosa, pero quitarle las campanas va a ser otra" piensa hasta que ve como Kami desaparece ante sus ojos y Panza corre al bosque.

"¿Dónde puede haberse metido?" piensa desplazándose por entre los árboles de la zona de vez en cuando saltando entre las gruesas ramas ya que fue una de las cosas que Iruka insistió en que debía de aprender si quería movilizarse a buena velocidad en el bosque "Es especialista en genjutsus, con suerte no es muy resistente a ataques físicos"

Un par de horas de búsqueda inútil es el resultado que tiene; de vez en cuando había visto a Panza tratando de encontrar a la jonin sin éxito y de Kami no había visto ni la sombra. Una figura verde muy bien camuflada llama su atención cuando parece estar avanzando sin tratar de pasar muy inadvertido.

-¿Lee?- cuestiona al caer al costado del muchacho sorprendiéndolo bastante -¿Puedes estar acá, en medio de una prueba?

-¡Katherine-sama! Me sorprendió- exclama enérgicamente -Estoy aquí a pedido de Guy sensei, quiere que le informe y que me asegure que todo salga bien.

-¿Has visto a Kurenai?- pregunta sin querer indagar en que fue lo que Guy le pidió exactamente.

-No, pero la buscaré- responde alejándose inmediatamente.

-Lee aunque esté vestido de verde es más llamativo que yo en este bosque- murmura un tanto distraída por la actitud tan animada del muchacho "Quizás debería decirle que es mejor que se vaya, con mala suerte cancelan esto si lo ven" piensa decidiéndose alcanzarlo.

-¡Kurenai sensei!- escucha que Lee llama potentemente.

-¿Lee?- cuestiona la jonin que no parecía haber estado oculta o buscando a alguno de los tres posibles genin mientras Katt se acerca con cuidado y observa la escena por entre unos matorrales -No deberías de estar acá.

-Guy sensei me mandó a verificar que todo vaya bien para Katherine-sama- explica velozmente provocando una mueca desaprobatoria en el rostro de la kunoichi.

-Lo siento Lee, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras en una prueba como esta- declara observando en una dirección y sujetando al muchacho del brazo antes de lanzarlo bastante lejos.

"Parece que al menos si tiene algo de fuerza" se lamenta mentalmente al ver a Lee aterrizar y como Kurenai desaparece por unos árboles "Veré que tan mal quedó… fue sólo una caída, pero mejor verifico" Katt llega al lugar y ve a Lee levantándose del suelo, pero antes de acercarse la figura de Kakashi hace que se mantenga oculta "¿Y él que hace aquí?"

-Lee, no puedes estar aquí- dice el jonin sin levantar la mirada de su libro

-Lo sé Kakashi sensei, pero Guy sensei me pidió que vigilara a Katherine-sama para que todo le vaya bien en su…- comienza a explicar, pero cae envuelto al suelo por una soga antes de ser recogido por Kakashi quien lo comienza a sacar tranquilamente del bosque.

-Que bueno que no me fui rápido- comenta mientras se aleja con lee sobre el hombro.

"¡Que lindo!" piensa al ver a Kakashi cargando a Lee "¡No! es malo, se está llevando a Lee que se supone me quería ayudar" se corrige mentalmente "Aunque… Kurenai no sabe que ya no hay Lee" se dice a si misma con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro "Como Lee podría acercarme lo suficiente a Kurenai como para atacarla y tomarla desprevenida" piensa triunfalmente.

Al comenzar a buscar a Kurenai logra verla de pie en la mitad del claro, con Panza corriendo hacia ella para atacarla, pero al dar el golpe simplemente la atraviesa como si fuera una especie de figura de humo que se rearma rápidamente lista para continuar con Panza tratando de golpearla "Eso es una ilusión…" piensa mirando con algo de lástima a Panza -¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla? A menos claro que ella se me acerque a mí- susurra usando una de las técnicas que le enseñó Iruka y cambiando su apariencia a la de Lee "Ahora es sólo esperar a que ella me encuentre y me diga que me largue"

No transcurre mucho antes de que Katt pueda sentir a Kurenai acercándose a ella; estando como Lee la mujer no ha tomado mayor precaución con ella, pero parece no estar de muy buen humor de volver a ver al joven ninja ahí a pesar de que le había dicho que se fuera. Katt se voltea rápidamente hacía la jonin.

-Kurenai sensei- saluda enérgicamente imitando a Lee y sintiéndose bastante extraña de personificar a ese muchacho.

-Lee, te dije que no puedes estar aquí- reprocha al verlo de pie tranquilamente.

-Lo sé, pero…- responde viendo como la jonin se acerca "Bueno, veamos si esto funciona" piensa antes de lanzarse contra Kurenai al tenerla a unos pasos de distancia.

La kunoichi parece sorprenderse al ver que Lee trata de atacarla, pero logra esquivar los golpes mientras entiende que es lo que estaba ocurriendo "Es buena en taijutsu, o mínimo evadiendo" se maldice internamente al ver como ninguno de sus golpes logra dar en Kurenai "Pero que idiota que soy, no tengo que pelear con ella, tengo que conseguir las campanas" piensa unos instantes después.

-No pensé que fueras a usar eso- comenta la jonin al notar la intensión de quitarle las campanas y antes de sujetarla del brazo y lanzarla lejos, de la misma forma que había hecho con anterioridad con el Lee real.

Katt se toma unos momentos para quejarse por el dolor de haber caído de espalda contra el suelo, aún mantiene la apariencia de Lee, pero sabe que con sólo eso no va a llegar muy lejos, el acercarse es una cosa, pero el ganarle es otra muy diferente "¿Dónde estarán Kami y Panza? quizás si vamos por ella juntos…" piensa poniéndose de pie con un salto y notando que al menos Panza es fácilmente localizable, aún se encuentra atacando la ilusión de Kurenai -Buscaré a Kami.

En el transcurso de buscar a Kami la figura de Kurenai vuelve a aparecer en frente de Katt. La mujer gira el rostro en dirección a ella y se acerca primero extrañada y luego bastante serie y atenta.

"Se le ve más preparada… ¿Sabrá que no soy Lee o es mera precaución?" piensa antes de decidirse a quedarse para tratar de quitarle las campanas -¡Kurenai sensei!- exclama energéticamente cuando está cerca, pero no puede tratar de decir nada más ya que se ve obligada a bloquear un golpe que iba directo a su rostro y luego evitar un par de patadas. Lo inesperado y veloz del ataque obligan a Katt a retirarse en el acto, estaba en pésima posición para tratar de enfrentarse a una mujer que si sabía pelear bien "Si se dio cuenta, supongo que dos veces no va a funcionar"

Cuando pasa la una de la tarde Katt siente la voz de Kurenai llamándolos a los tres, en un principio duda de acercarse, pero luego ve como Panza se encuentra a su costado en el claro y ella ha dejado de lado las campanas -Es para almorzar- explica al notar la cabellera roja de Katt por entre los árboles. Kami es el último en aparecer, con anterioridad lo habían engañado de manera similar así que dudó más en salir de su escondite, aunque al final el hambre pudo más.

El almuerzo transcurre de forma silenciosa y tranquila en un principio "Debería de ver para distraerla un poco desde ahora, así no estará tan concentrada cuando continuemos" piensa cuando están por acabar -Kurenai ¿Tú y Asuma son novios?- pregunta sonriente.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- cuestiona ligeramente sonrojada.

-Nada en especial, simplemente quería saber si estaba disponible- comenta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Cómo!- exclama Kurenai visiblemente fastidiada.

-Es que si nadie está aprovechando- comenta con una amplia sonrisa -Quizá le podría decir para salir a comer o algo- añade notando satisfecha como la jonin pareciera querer desaparecerla "Aunque esperaba que estuviera más fastidiada, supongo que no va a lanzarse encima mío por algo como eso"

Cuando la prueba se reinició, los encuentros con Kurenai no se hicieron esperar, la diferencia era que ahora Katt se encontraba obligada a escapar en cada uno de estos; la jonin estaba bastante más agresiva y la diferencia de niveles saltaba más a la luz. Katt nota que Panza parece haber regresado a golpear ilusiones y de Kami no ve ni la sombra "Ahora si los necesito urgentemente" piensa acercándose al claro donde está el joven ninja. Katt se acerca y antes de que Panza ataque a la ilusión lanza un shuriken haciendo que se distorsione frente a los ojos del niño.

-No es real- dice sonriendo -¿No has tenido mucha suerte no?

-No, no logro golpearla- responde desanimado observando cabizbajo la ilusión que se volvía a formar en frente de él.

-No nos va bien, lo mejor sería que tratáramos algo juntos- propone la pelirroja -Busquemos a Kami y veamos si podemos hacer algo entre los tres.

-Hay que buscarlo por separado, si nos movemos juntos Kurenai nos puede encontrar más fácilmente y dudo que Kami decida salir de donde esté con ella cerca- explica Katt -Si ves a Kurenai no trates de atacarla, eso lo haremos cuando los tres estemos listos, claro que si ella te ataca defiéndete o escapa si puedes; si me llegas a ver a mí peleando con ella y no estoy escapando vienes a ayudarme que posiblemente quiera decir que ya encontré a Kami. Ahora, en caso Kurenai decida cambiar de forma…- continúa un tanto pensativa -Cuando nos crucemos nos tocamos el hombro, en caso no veas que lo hago asume que es Kurenai y atácala.

-¿Y si encuentro a Kami?- pregunta Panza

-Misma cosa, no asumas que soy yo hasta que te toque el hombro o estés peleando con Kurenai claro.

Ambos se separan para buscar a Kami. No transcurre mucho antes de que Katt tenga que evitar un ataque desde un costado proveniente de Kurenai, sin pensarlo demasiado y luego de esquivar un par de golpes más corre hacía los árboles y escapa de la jonin "No pensé que estuviera moviéndome de manera tan obvia, estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo bien" piensa maldiciéndose por lo sencillo que la mujer la encontró "Supongo que pase muy cerca de ella y no me di cuenta" supone hasta que ve a lo lejos una figura como la de ella acercándose a Panza que acababa de salir por unos arbustos "Esa es Kurenai…"

-¿Y Kami?- pregunta Kurenai disfrazada de Katt, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar tiene a Panza encima golpeándola. El niño no tiene mucha técnica en taijutsu pero sus golpes son bastante fuertes y rápidos. Kurenai regresa a su forma normal y se aleja de Panza que la había sorprendido por el repentino ataque "Parece que es bastante buena encontrando gente… estaba esperando a Panza. Ojala Kami esté bien"

Luego de observar satisfecha que no tuvo que intervenir a ayudar a Panza, Katt continúa buscando al pequeño Kami. Llamándolo en voz baja y con cuidado de no tener a Kurenai cerca revisa arbustos y zonas un poco más difíciles de caminar por ellas como dos árboles demasiado juntos.

De uno de los arbustos en que estaba buscando aparece el niño -Ahí estabas- comenta sonriéndole -Ninguno de los tres ha tenido mucha suerte, así que vamos a tratar de hacer algo juntos- explica, contenta de ver como el niño asiente -Panza y yo vamos a atacar a Kurenai y tú vas a escabullirte en la confusión para quitarle la campanas ¿Ella te ha llegado a encontrar hasta ahora?

-No, no me ha encontrado- responde muy seguro -Pero la he visto pasar cerca muchas veces.

-Bien, tú espera un buen momento para quitarle las campanas. Voy a ir con Panza, trata de estar cerca- indica Katt antes de irse.

-Bueno- Responde el pequeño desapareciendo.

"Ahora a juntarme con Panza de nuevo" piensa buscando al otro niño, esperando de que Kami se mantenga a una buena distancia como para que Kurenai no lo sienta si la ataca, pero suficiente como para llegar a tiempo en caso necesite actuar. Encontrar a Panza no es tan complicado, aunque sigue sin entender como fue que Kurenai lo estaba esperando; al verlo le toca el hombro y el la imita -Ahora el detalle es como hacemos para encontrarla- comenta observando a Panza luego de informarle que ya había encontrado a Kami. El vuelo de un insecto cerca de su cabeza no la deja concentrarse mucho, más cuando el insecto se posa en una rama cercana -¿Qué?- cuestiona de mal humor luego de no conseguir espantarlo "Estoy cansada de este insecto me sigue a todos lados" piensa chasqueando la lengua, un mínimo aliviada de no ver al dueño de la criatura rondando por ahí -¿Acaso tengo algo encima?- añade mirando al insecto en forma de broma aunque sólo por curiosidad se revisa y nota un polvo muy fino -¿Y esto?- murmura extrañada observando su hombro -Parece que si tenía algo encima- agrega observando como Panza también tenía el mismo polvo "¿Será de Kurenai? Ella ha peleado con Panza y conmigo, pero al parecer estaba buscando a Kami… tal vez para ponerle esto…" presume luego de unos instantes, el lugar donde ella tenía el polvo era donde la mujer la sujetó antes de lanzarla contra los árboles al estar como Lee y el lugar donde lo tiene Panza encajarían bien si es que se lo hubiera colocado en la mitad de un combate por lo que prosigue a sacudir el polvo.

Ambos deciden que se separarán por un área y esperaran a que la jonin los encuentre. En el claro es donde aparece Kurenai, Panza había estado caminando por ahí y ahora la jonin decidió enfrentarlo directamente, posiblemente está cansada de darle tantas vueltas a la prueba "Esa es la de verdad, espero que Kami esté listo" piensa al ver como los golpes que intercambian son reales y no como los de la ilusión que antes estaba en el claro.

Katt decide ir de inmediato a ayudar a Panza, sabe que si deja escapar esa oportunidad Kurenai no volverá a caer en una situación como esa. Al acercarse, mientras la jonin intercambia ataques con el pequeño nota a la pelirroja, por lo que Katt decide lanzar unos shurikens para comenzar el ataque antes de llegar junto a ella. Kurenai evita los proyectiles a la vez que detiene un puñetazo que venía directamente hacia ella desde su costado.

Al estar flanqueada Kurenai maldice levemente y se centra más en Katt a quien le lanza una mirada desagradable, al parecer aún estaba resentida por los pequeños comentarios a la hora del almuerzo. Katt trata de mantenerse a su ritmo, pero cada vez que cree estar llegando a algo la jonin simplemente comienza a pelear a mayor nivel manteniendo la ventaja.

Kurenai parece encontrarse fastidiada de tener que controlarse para pelear, por lo que decide terminar el combate de forma simple y sin exagerar demasiado. Sujetando a Panza por el cuello del polo lo eleva levemente del suelo usando la fuerza con la que estaba avanzando contra ella, en ese momento Katt aprovecha para lanzarse por las campanas de la forma menos calculada y completamente improvisada. Al ver la mano de la pelirroja tomando las campanas Kurenai usa a Panza para golpearla haciendo que los pequeños objetos se resbalen de las manos de la kunoichi más joven cayendo al suelo.

Katt trata de acercarse a las campanas, pero un fuerte golpe sobre su cuerpo hace que caiga al suelo de espalda sobre las campanas. Kurenai volvió a utilizar a Panza como objeto de ataque y en esta ocasión dejó al niño sobre la pelirroja para evitar que se mueva.

La jonin se prepara para lo que parece será un jutsu "Eso es malo" piensa Katt cerrando los ojos fuertemente hasta que decide decir algo -Kurenai, ya que estamos acabando con esto ¿Crees que Asuma esté libre hoy? Nunca le agradecí los cigarros del otro día- suelta con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro deteniendo por completo el ataque de Kurenai que decide obviar el jutsu e ir a conseguir las campanas con sus propias manos mascullando algo de la suerte que Katt tiene de que no pueda hacer uso de técnicas de nivel intermedio o más.

-¡Kami!- grita Katt al sentir el peso extra proveniente de Kurenai que sólo provoca que las campanas sigan incrustándose. El pequeño aparece por entre unos arbustos y se acerca corriendo, se le ve confundido y al parecer sin mayor idea de que hacer -Kami, quítala de encima- pide Katt tratando de mantener sus brazos contra el suelo en un intento por hacer menos presión con las campanas.

La escena deja de parecer un duelo ninja y pasa a una situación completamente caótica. Katt se encuentra contra el suelo tratando de no apoyarse demasiado ya que las campanas están debajo de ella, Panza se encuentra sobre ella, tratando de ponerse de pie sin mayores resultados ya que Kurenai está apoyándose contra él para mantenerlo quieto mientras trata de tantear el suelo con la mano cerca de la pelirroja para recuperar las campanas. Kami que es el que ha llegado al final se encuentra jalando a la jonin en vano, es muy pequeño y sin fuerza como para poder sacarla, además que la mujer parece bastante molesta y eso hace que por instantes esté indeciso de quedarse o irse.

En ese momento por encima del barullo se escucha una potente voz femenina -¿¡Qué demonios es esto!- grita Tsunade, provocando que los cuatro se queden quietos en sus posiciones -¡Kurenai!- llama haciendo que la aludida pose la mirada sobre la Hokage -¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestiona a la vez que Kakashi se posa al lado de ella, Katt podría jurar que por un breve instante su expresión distraída y despreocupada no había logrado mantenerse al ver la escena -¿Qué de remotamente profesional tiene esto?- interroga bastante seria y tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz -Levántense- ordena autoritariamente -¿Quién tiene las campanas?- pregunta; en ese momento todos se retiran de encima de Katt y ella saca las campanas de su espalda luego de ponerse de pie, mostrándoselas un tanto preocupada, al parecer Tsunade no era exactamente una mujer paciente. Kakashi observa con curiosidad la mano de Katt, que efectivamente tiene las campanas en su posesión, Tsunade asiente con la cabeza a modo de aceptación -Supongo que pasaron esta prueba- concluye.

-Pero ese no es el propósito- interviene Kakashi un tanto sorprendido -El trabajo en equipo…

-Estaban trabajando en equipo, no de la forma más normal o profesional, pero lo estaban haciendo juntos- interrumpe Tsunade antes que Kakashi pueda exponer su punto -Se juntaron para contener a Kurenai- añade seria hasta que observa el cielo -Además ya son casi las seis- agrega cortante.

-Eso es cierto, pero…- comienza a hablar nuevamente Kakashi, pero luego se detiene por algún motivo cuando ve a la quinta mirando el cielo como si calculara la hora.

-Desde mañana tú llevaras a este grupo Kakashi- ordena posando la mirada sobre él -Kurenai vamos a que me entregues el informe de la prueba- añade seriamente -No, mejor me lo das mañana, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso- se rectifica casi inmediatamente antes de girar hacia los tres nuevos genin -Felicidades, ya son oficialmente genins, ahora descansen, cuando tengan misión les llegaran los pergaminos avisando cuando y donde deben de reunirse.

Tsunade se retira rápidamente del campo de entrenamiento seguida por Kurenai, quien luego de un suspiro cansado comienza a caminar de regreso a la villa. Kakashi observa a su nuevo grupo por unos instantes antes de sacar su libro y comenzar a leerlo mientras se aleja.

-¡Pasamos! ¡pasamos!- exclaman emocionados Kami y Panza saltando sobre sus lugares muy felices.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!- añade Katt, igual de emocionada aunque por otros motivos.

* * *

Otro capítulo editado, cualquier error que encuentren háganmelo saber para poder editarlo. Estoy mucho más satisfecha con como expuse a Kurenai aquí, la primera vez que escribí esto, aunque es muy similar las palabras y forma que usé para expresarme dejaron la impresión de una mujer en mucho menos control, Kurenai está celosa, pero no es una kunoichi histérica como creo la puse (No era tan histérica, pero los rasgos estaban mucho más marcados y la forma de hablar hubiera sido mejor para alguien como Sakura, Ino o Tsunade que son mucho más expresivas, Kurenai es más tranquila y aunque si creo que puede ponerse celosa y subir el tono de las cosas, antes había exagerado)

Comentarios, opiniones y recomendaciones siempre son bien recibidos.


	6. Chapter 06

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 06**

Un nuevo equipo con Kakashi

* * *

Esa mañana mientras Katt desayunaba, siente un sonido proveniente de su habitación y al ir a investigar encuentra un pergamino en el suelo, cerca de su cama. Al abrirlo lee que se le había asignado una misión y debía ir al lugar indicado para reunirse con su equipo. En medio de sus preparativos para salir un pequeño insecto ya conocido revolotea alrededor de ella.

-A ver, ¿Dónde estará ese chico?- se cuestiona abriendo la ventana para que el pequeño insecto salga y divisando a Shino en la cornisa del edificio de enfrente "¿Por qué me sigue tanto? ¿Le habrán dado de misión vigilarme? Eso debe ser, ¿Qué tan normal es ver a alguien subido en el techo del frente tan seguido?… vivo en un tercer piso" piensa tratando de darle una razón y terminando de alistarse para salir.

-¡Que emoción!- exclama, tratando de contenerse de hablar demasiado alto -Mi primera misión ¿Cómo será?- murmura con una mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia "Bueno eso no importa, con tal que sea con Kakashi y este lo más alejada de Guy. He estado como loca estos dos días desde que me enteré que Kakashi sería mi jonin ¿Tendrá novia? ¿Cómo se verá sin máscara?" piensa desviándose por completo de la misión que tendría avanzando hacia el lugar en el que la habían citado.

Al llegar al lugar indicado ve que Kami y Panza ya se encuentran ahí, esperándola a ella y a Kakashi que es quien se supone será el que los acompañe en sus misiones. Dos horas más tarde es cuando recién hace su aparición el jonin de cabello plateado, sonriente como si no fuera gran cosa hacerlos esperar tanto.

-Hola- saluda al aparecer junto a ellos -Perdón por la tardanza, pero una señora necesitaba ayuda para cargar sus bolsas- se excusa provocando que los tres genins lo observen extrañados -Vamos con la Hokage, me han avisado a último momento y tengo que ir a ver que es.

-Kakashi, ya era hora- se queja Tsunade al verlo ingresar a su oficina acompañado por su nuevo equipo levantando un papel -Tienen una misión rango D- indica haciéndole señas a Kakashi para que recoja el papel -Van a transportar unos toros desde una granja al lugar de exposición.

Katt observa como Kakashi se pone a leer el papel mientras que Kami y Panza esperan tranquilos "¿Eso es una misión?" se cuestiona mentalmente completamente sorprendida y confundida.

-¿Sucede algo Katt?- pregunta Tsunade, al ver la expresión en la cara de la kunoichi, provocando que el resto de su equipo pose la mirada en ella.

-No, no pasa nada- responde rápidamente, optando por no decir nada sobre la misión.

-Que hermosa visión tengo ante mis ojos- interrumpe una voz desde la puerta. Es Guy, acompañado de dos pequeños niños y una niña.

-¡Son Kami y Panza!- exclama uno de los niños -¡Pensé que no habían aprobado!- añade provocando que los aludidos desvíen un poco la mirada levemente apenados.

-¡Hokage-sama!- exclama Guy energéticamente, colocándose al frente de todos los ninjas con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro -Quiero llevar a mi equipo a la misma misión. Hablé con el dueño de los toros de exhibición y está dispuesto a pagar más si llevamos más de sus animales y con dos equipos sería posible.

-Pagar más…- repite la quinta muy interesada revisando de prisa unos papeles -No tengo nada más importante que asignar así que, ¡Kakashi, Guy! Lleven a sus chicos a mover esos toros- ordena potentemente, a gusto con la idea de recibir más dinero.

"¡NO!" piensa Katt tratando de contenerse para no gritar "¿Por qué tengo que hacer una ridiculez como mover toros y estar con Guy el mismo día? Yo quería usar este tiempo para tratar de conocer un poco a Kakashi" piensa mientras sigue al hombre de cabellera plateada y trata de mantenerse alejada del hombre de verde. Los ocho ninjas parten en dirección a la granja donde están los toros de exhibición, el lugar se encuentra a menos de una hora de camino para alivio de la pelirroja

-¡Oh Kattie! Que bueno que estamos juntos en esta misión- comenta Guy tratando de acercarse a Katt.

-Sí… claro… ¿Tú no eras jonin de Lee?- responde ocultándose detrás de Kakashi, usándolo como separador mientras avanza "Y ni voy a gastarme en decirle que es Katt y no Kattie"

-Aún lo soy- responde velozmente al escuchar el nombre de su adorado alumno -Algunos jonins estamos llevando dos equipos, es para intentar arreglar el problema de las misiones.

-¿Problemas? ¿Por el ataque que sufrieron?

-Así es. Murieron algunos jonin, eso para Konoha se trasmite como una baja en la cantidad de gente apta para las misiones más importantes- comienza a explicar dejando momentáneamente de tratar de acercarse a ella -Mientras Tsunade-sama venía a la villa a tomar el puesto de Hokage tuvimos un periodo en el que dejamos las misiones casi sin atender, sumado a que la seguridad ha subido mucho y eso aporta a tener menos ninjas de buen nivel disponibles. Los que ya teníamos equipos de genins asignados hemos tomado la labor de educar a otro grupo para mantener a nuestros compañeros que no tienen discípulos completamente libres- continúa explicando orgullosamente -Claro que eso no quita que aún así nos asignen misiones de rango alto.

-¿O sea que ustedes trabajan más que el resto?- presume al escuchar las últimas palabras posando la mirada en Kakashi que avanzaba tranquilamente sin decir una palabra o añadir algún comentario. La conversación es interrumpida por unos gritos femeninos que parecen ser regaños

-¡Muévanse de una vez!, tenemos que ir a hacer la misión, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en salir?- exclama una muchacha rubia de ojos azules apareciendo por el camino, gritándole a dos muchachos que Katt reconoce del grupo que salió a buscar a Sasuke.

-Tenía que terminar de cargar mis papas… no encontraba las de sabor BBQ- responde el muchacho que Katt presume debe de ser Chouji, sin darle tanta importancia a los gritos.

-Que problemático…- murmura el otro muchacho mientras avanza sin mayores ánimos.

-¡Apúrense! ¡Shikamaru, Chouji!- ordena la joven kunoichi a sus compañeros confirmando que uno de ellos es el hijo de Chouza.

Una media hora luego del encuentro con el trío de ninjas, Katt llega a la granja de toros. El lugar es una planicie extensa cercada y con muchos de los grandes animales pastando tranquilamente.

-¿Ustedes son los ninjas que contraté?- cuestiona un hombre que se acerca al verlos.

-Sí- afirma velozmente Guy, dando un paso al frente del grupo y colocándose delante de Kakashi -¿Estos son los toros que hay que llevar?

-Sí, todos estos- confirma el hombre señalando a los animales -Me alegro que sean tantos, con eso podrán llevarlos a todos, me daba pena tener que escoger a unos cuantos. Mis hijos se encuentran en la aldea a donde deben de llevarlos, se encuentra a unas horas de aquí- explica abriendo la cerca para donde se encuentran los toros -Son treinta uno, cualquier cosa estaré en mi casa- añade antes de irse a una pequeña cabaña cercana.

-¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival!- interviene Guy de improvisto volteándose con una sonrisa gigante dibujada en el rostro -Te apuesto una cita con Kattie a que mi equipo llevará más toros antes que tu equipo.

-¿Ah?- da como respuesta Kakashi, al parecer distraído a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Hey!, no me puedes poner como premio sin que yo acepte- se queja Katt, pero acaba la frase en voz baja al pensar un poco las posibilidades "Si logro llevar más toros podría salir con Kakashi y ver un poco como es"

-¡Vamos equipo!- exclama Guy dirigiéndose a sus genins y juntos van hacía los toros.

-Ustedes también deberían de ir- sugiere Kakashi sacando su libro y sentándose cerca de un árbol a leer.

-¿No nos vas a ayudar?- cuestiona la pelirroja al notar la diferencia de actitudes en los jonins.

-Es su misión yo solo estoy aquí por si surge algún problema y deba terminarla- responde sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Katt ve a Guy y su equipo, al parecer tiene la misma política aunque al menos les está dando ánimo.

Mover a los toros era una tarea más complicada de la que Katt creía. El dueño normalmente los movía con ayuda de sus hijos y los caballos de estos, pero ellos se los habían llevado así que había que hacerlo de otra manera. Ambos equipos trataron desde empujando a los animales hasta darles comida, pero sin mayores resultados que un par de pasos al frente. Uno de los pequeños se transformó en un toro para tratar de empujarlos, pero aunque la medida parecía funcionar, a los pocos instantes los animales acababan esparcidos y nuevamente quietos; la otra opción que surgió de eso fue amarrarlos, pero esto sólo generó un aire agresivo entre los cuadrúpedos.

Al ver que sus toros se encontraban aún en su propiedad el dueño salió a decirles que los animales estaban bien entrenados y que respondían a sus nombres. El problema es que llamar a tantos toros y lograr llevarlos a tiempo iba a ser algo casi imposible.

-Son demasiados- se queja Katt observando a Kami y Panza -Hay que llevarnos un grupo y que el equipo de Guy se encargue del otro- sugiere separando a dieciséis de los animales, con esto asegurándose de tener más toros para evitar una salida con el jonin de verde. El equipo de Guy se lleva a los restantes y parece estar armando un plan algo extremo para la situación y que dista de ser aconsejable. Arman un camino con las notas explosivas y bombas que llevan con ellos, con el que planean guiar a los animales, al menos por un trecho.

-No creo que esa sea la forma- comenta Katt mientras sus dos pequeños compañeros tratan de hacer que los animales los sigan diciendo sus nombres y provocando que avancen.

Al notar que su grupo comienza a alejarse Kakashi los sigue de cerca, pero sin dejar de leer. Luego de cerca de dos horas de estar llamando nombres el equipo logra dar con una mejor manera; llamar sólo a los toros que se encuentran en la parte posterior y a los costados, con esto consiguen que la pequeña manada se mueva de forma más constante, por fin acelerando el movimiento y dejando atrás al equipo de Guy.

-Los chicos de Guy se están demorando mucho- comenta Kakashi cuando llegan al pueblo y son recibidos por un grupo de muchachos que parecen ser los hijos de quien los contrató -Tal vez deberían ir a ayudarlos- sugiere apoyándose contra una cerca y observando que en un poco menos de dos horas ya caería la noche. Katt asiente no muy animada con la poca atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de Kakashi.

-Vamos, con suerte no están lejos- comenta partiendo sólo con Kami y Panza "No es que asuma que me va a estar viendo, pero mínimo debería de mostrarse algo más interesado, a fin de cuentas es el sensei del grupo" piensa algo desanimada "Y lo peor es que ahora voy a cruzarme con Guy sin Kakashi para usarlo de separador"

Al alcanzar al grupo de Guy, que se encontraba tan solo a una hora de distancia, la pelirroja respira aliviada al ver que Guy no se encontraba con ellos. Según los pequeños su sensei había visto algo y salió de inmediato a perseguirlo, dejándolos con la misión. Los animales se veían cansados y algo asustados por las explosiones que habían estado usando para moverlos, por suerte para Katt ya no había más material explosivo así que les indica como mover a los toros que tienen sin tener que discutir sobre métodos.

-Me alegro que ya estén todos aquí- comenta uno de los hijos del dueño de los toros al ver llegar al segundo grupo -Aunque se ven un poco asustados…

-Eso es todo, regresemos a Konoha- indica Kakashi luego de unas palabras con el joven que recibió a los animales.

-¿Y Guy?- cuestiona Katt.

-¿Qué tiene Guy?- pregunta despreocupadamente.

-No lo sé, pero su equipo me dijo que se fue corriendo, al parecer vio algo.

-Entonces mejor voy a ver que ocurrió- responde unos segundos después, cerrando su libro -Ustedes seis regresen a Konoha e infórmenle a la Hokage que la misión fue terminada exitosamente, luego yo iré a hablar con ella.

Cuando Kakashi desaparece de la vista del grupo comienzan a encaminarse de regreso a Konoha, a pesar de que ya estaba bastante oscuro y posiblemente tendrían que acampar a la mitad de camino. El grupo de Guy parece estar bastante sorprendido por la presencia de Kami y Panza, probablemente sabían que ellos fallaron su intento para ser genins y no estaban enterados de la segunda oportunidad que se les dio. De la misma manera su curiosidad está bastante notable cuando dirigen la mirada a Katt.

-Acampemos aquí- sugiere la pelirroja viendo como los cinco niños asienten, los de su equipo velozmente y los otros tres dudando unos instantes sobre que hacer, pero luego obedeciendo "Me siento cuidando niños… yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar haciéndole acordar a Kakashi que ganó la apuesta" piensa mientras ayuda a armar un pequeño campamento.

Con todo ya armado el grupo siente movimiento por unos arbustos y, casi instantáneamente, aparece corriendo un hombre agitado con apariencia descuidada y el rostro medio cubierto que a primeras luces parecía un criminal a la mitad de una fuga. Al ver al grupo ponerse de pie el hombre parece asustarse y detrás de él un pequeño perrito blanco salta a su pierna tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Bien hecho Akamaru!- felicita un joven de marcas rojas en el rostro que, al igual que Chouji y Shikamaru, Katt reconoce del grupo que salió en busca de Sasuke. Junto a él aparecen dos personas más, Hinata y Shino.

La presencia del joven Aburame hace que Katt se percate de un insecto volando desde ella de regreso a su amo "Ese chico es extraño, realmente extraño… ¿¡Por qué atraigo a gente extraña!?"

-¡Listo!- exclama el muchacho ayudando a su perro que suelta al hombre mientras es amarrado -Hinata dame una mano.

-Sí, Kiba-kun- responde ella acercándose a su compañero para ayudarlo a sujetar al presunto criminal.

-Pero que adorable eres- comenta Katt agachándose para ver mejor a Akamaru. El can parece a gusto con la atención que está recibiendo.

-Shino- llama Kiba al terminar poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco junto con Hinata antes que un numeroso grupo de insectos aparezca y comiencen a llevarse a un hombre realmente asustado -Vamos Akamaru, deja que ellos hagan su misión en paz- llama antes de irse con todo su grupo.

-Hablando de rarezas- comenta sorprendida -Jamás pensé ver tantos insectos- añade antes de regresar a la tranquilidad "Ellos se están moviendo, supongo que hubiera sido mejor si regresábamos a Konoha aunque fuera de noche… para la próxima será"

En cuanto amanece el grupo parte velozmente a la villa, los pequeños parecen ansiosos por contar el resultado de su primera misión. Katt por su lado quiere ir a buscar a Kakashi y ver si la excusa de la supuesta apuesta funcionaba para hablar con él un poco.

-Bueno, hay que ir con la Hokage a decirle como fue la misión- indica Katt, pero al ver a sus acompañantes nota que están caminando a diferentes direcciones de la villa, probablemente hacía sus casas. Esto incluye a Kami y a Panza -O puedo ir yo sola a decirle- añade hacía la nada "Luego de esto debería de ver como hago para hablar con Kakashi, no se ve del tipo conversador"

Esa noche luego de informarle a Tsunade y de entrenar un poco por su cuenta Katt cena con naruto y con Iruka mientras les cuenta su misión en el puesto de ramen. Naruto al igual que ella expresa sus quejas sobre las misiones ridículas que a veces le tocan y Katt puede notar, que al igual que otros días, Hinata se encuentra cerca observando al rubio, pero sin decir nada "Pobrecita…debería ayudarla, pero no, no debo meterme en esas cosas después se complican y termina siendo mi culpa"

x x

Luego de dos días de su primera misión, Katt recibe un pergamino con indicaciones para ir a otra. Al igual que la misión de los toros, el equipo se reúne; Kakashi llega tarde, se les asigna una misión D en la que por suerte ya no se adhiere el equipo de Guy y la trabajan sin mayores inconvenientes.

-Kakashi- llama Katt cuando están regresando luego de terminar la misión. El jonin mueve un poco la cabeza elevándola ligeramente por lo que parece estar escuchando -¿Qué fue de Guy el otro día?- pregunta en una mezcla de curiosidad y de conseguir un tema para hablar que no suene tan forzado.

-Volvió a Konoha, parece que recordó algo a mitad de la misión- responde tranquilamente sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Oh- articula Katt al ver como no pudo usar el tema para sacarle algún par de oraciones más "Es complicado hablarle, no quiero que se vea tan forzado…"

-Kakashi sensei- interviene Panza de improvisto -¿Cuándo vamos a pelear?

-Por ahora no, aún necesitan centrarse más en trabajar en equipo.

-Kakashi…- comenta la pelirroja acercándose a él por atrás y asomándose sobre su hombro tratando de satisfacer una curiosidad que tenía ya por un buen tiempo.

-¿Si?- responde cerrando el libro sin que ella pudiera ver algo -¿Sucede algo?

-No, sólo tenía algo de curiosidad ¿Qué es ese libro que tanto lees?

-Chunin más- responde con una sonrisa que es perceptible a través de la máscara.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo puedes saber si eres chunin o jonin- aclara aún con la expresión alegre en el rostro.

-¿Qué clase de clasificación es esa?- cuestiona sin dejar de seguirlo de cerca. La idea de hablar con él para conocerlo ha quedado en segundo plano, ahora está más curiosa por el libro. La pelirroja insiste durante todo el camino de regreso en que le explique de que se trata el libro y Kakashi simplemente reafirma lo que dijo antes: Para chunin o jonin.

-Eso es ridículo- se queja caminando a su costado con los dos pequeños genins detrás de ellos -¿Me estás tratando de decir que si Kami se vuelve chunin mañana va a poder leerlo?

-Sí- responde luego de pensarlo por unos instantes. Antes de que pudiera continuar quejándose, al llegar a Konoha, una voz conocida interrumpe la alegre conversación.

-Kakashi, mi rival. No creas que me ganarás- irrumpe Guy en escena señalando al aludido.

-¿Ah?- da como respuesta el jonin de cabello plateado al ver al otro shinobi en frente de él, sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

-Kattie, no te preocupes. Yo te vigilaré para impedir que Kakashi se te acerque- dice Guy con una gran sonrisa desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¿Y eso qué fue? Guy es demasiado extraño ¿Siempre es así?

-Sí- afirma automáticamente -Bueno, ya que estamos en Konoha, vayan a descansar yo iré a dar el informe- agrega desapareciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona la pelirroja al ver que Kami y Panza la observan -Vayan a descansar- dice al captar que estaban haciendo "Me volví jefe de grupo… ese trabajo es de Kakashi no mío" se queja mentalmente viendo como ambos se alejan "Aunque son tan lindos, quien diría que son ninjas"

Ya en su casa, tranquila luego de darse una ducha y arreglarse, siente unos golpes en la puerta. Hasta ese momento nadie la había visitado así que se acerca emocionada a abrir.

-¡Ya voy!- grita al acercarse y escuchar que continuaban tocando "Quizás sea Kakashi, recordó la apuesta que ganó y vino" piensa esperanzada, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desaparece al ver de quien se trataba -¿Guy?

-¡Oh Kattie!

-¡Que no me llamo Kattie!

-Hemos venido a cuidarte para que Kakashi no pueda acercarse.

-¡Qué vas a hacer qué!- exclama espantada -Espera ¿Dijiste hemos?- cuestiona hasta que siente una voz viniendo desde dentro de su departamento.

-¡En posición Guy sensei!- grita Lee, Katt ve al muchacho por la ventana de su casa, al parecer tiene la intención de vigilar desde afuera.

-No te preocupes con nosotros vigilando Kakashi no podrá acercarse- declara el jonin de forma galante -Ahora descansa tranquila, yo estaré en la puerta y Lee en la ventana, nada podrá perturbarte- añade antes de que Katt cierra la puerta en su cara y corra a cerrar las cortinas también.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Me siento bajo arresto domiciliario- gruñe Katt muy molesta Katt "Luego del relativamente buen día que había tenido, había logrado hablar un poco con Kakashi y Guy viene a arruinarlo…"

x x

-¿Siempre es así? Estamos de misión muy seguido, Naruto no me había contado que fueran tan seguidas- comenta Katt a Kami y Panza. Nuevamente los tres recibieron un pergamino diciéndoles que tenían misión.

-Es por lo que comentó Guy sensei el otro día, por eso estamos con tantas misiones- explica rápidamente Kami.

-Ni me hables de Guy, tengo pesadillas con ese hombre… a mi que me gustaba el color verde- masculla la pelirroja recordando el sueño que tuvo esa noche.

_Katt se encontraba en un lugar desolado y muerto. En eso el sol empieza a brillar fuertemente, aparecen un lago y un río y la naturaleza empieza a florecer, crece el pasto, los arbustos y los árboles, pero cuando todo se ve perfecto… una silueta se forma por entre los árboles, poniendo aun más verde esa área y aparece Guy con una de sus poses, sonriendo emitiendo desde sus dientes una luz más potente que la del sol._

-Hola- saluda Kakashi apareciendo tarde como ya parecía ser costumbre.

-¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?- cuestiona Katt mientras avanzan hacía la oficina de la Hokage. Al no recibir respuesta la pelirroja insiste -Kakashi ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Me decías algo?- da como respuesta distraídamente sacando la mirada de su libro por breves instantes.

-No, nada…- contesta al darse cuenta de que lo más probable es que no llegue a nada.

Casi en la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade el grupo se cruza con Guy, Lee, una chica con atuendo chino y un muchacho parecido a Hinata. Detrás de ellos sale el nuevo grupo que está bajo la tutela de Guy.

-¡Oh Kattie!- exclama el jonin al verla -No puedo cuidarte ahora, pero volveré lo más pronto posible- añade observándola.

-No te preocupes, demórate todo el tiempo que necesites- murmura ella colocándose detrás de Kakashi, provocando que Guy lo observe con los ojos casi en llamas.

-Kakashi ¡Jamás perderé!- exclama Guy haciendo una pose sin lograr captar la atención del otro jonin.

La mirada de Katt se posa en el muchacho que se parece un poco a Hinata "Esos ojos son muy extraños" piensa ignorando como Guy trata de hacerse notar frente a Kakashi.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta el muchacho, con una voz muy calmada al sentirse observado.

-No, nada. Es sólo que te pareces a Hinata, tú sabes… los ojos.

-El es Neji, es primo de Hinata-san, Katherine-sama- interviene velozmente Lee.

-Entonces los ojos llamativos son cosa de familia- comenta en voz baja aliviada "Que bueno, por un momento pensé que era una enfermedad o plaga. Una persona con ojos extraños puede ser, pero dos indica otra cosa; aunque si son de familia no hay problema"

-¡Vamos equipo! Vayamos corriendo como entrenamiento- exclama Guy de improvisto comenzando a correr hacía la salida.

-¡Si, Guy sensei!- exclaman al unísono Lee y los tres más jóvenes, siguiéndolo de inmediato. Neji y la muchacha se mantienen de pie sin moverse negando levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Neji, Tenten! No se queden atrás- se escucha gritar a Guy desde afuera.

Ambos jóvenes se van no muy animados por el comportamiento del resto de su equipo. El grupo de Kakashi ingresa a la oficina de la quinta, ahí se encuentran con Naruto que parece estar discutiendo con ella.

-¡No quiero hacer esa misión abuela Tsunade!- exclama el muchacho. Por la expresión de fastidio de la mujer parece que ya llevaban un buen rato en eso.

-Igual la vas a hacer.

-Naruto, no deberías quejarte sobre las misiones que te dan, en el estado que esta Konoha actualmente…- interrumpe Kakashi, pero Naruto no deja que hable demasiado.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que el erosenin dijo que me iba a entrenar y aún no vuelve para llevarme y la abuela Tsunade me ocupa el tiempo con misiones tontas- replica Naruto mientras recoge el papel donde dice cual es su misión.

-Bien, ya que terminé con Naruto. Kakashi, toma tu misión, es algo simple no creo que demore mucho- indica la Hokage estén extendiéndole un papel y Kakashi empieza a leerlo.

-Tenemos que encontrar a un perro perdido- informa el jonin.

-Más misiones tontas- masculla Naruto al escuchar lo que Kakashi le comentaba a su grupo.

-Para algo servirán- comenta Katt, no muy animada, parece tener una opinión muy similar a la de Naruto en lo que concierne a las misiones "Yo me imaginaba algo más similar a las películas… robar documentos, o cosas similares"

-Para perder el tiempo en lugar de entrenar- añade inmediatamente el rubio.

-Bueno eso si, yo quería entrenar, aunque no me molesta ir a buscar un pobre perro perdido, pero igual estas cosas no parecen misiones ninja- continúa la pelirroja -Aunque claro la imagen de ninja que yo tenía creo que es diferente a la de acá.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo pienso, estas cosas no son misiones ninja- apoya Naruto asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Ya ya, dejen eso, luego tendrán luego otras misiones- interrumpe Kakashi al ver que Tsunade no anda nada contenta con los comentarios -Mejor ve a hacer tu misión Naruto.

-Sí Kakashi sensei- responde con una voz no muy animada -Katt-nee-chan, después vamos a comer ramen.

-Bueno, así puedo seguir quejándome sobre las misiones- responde alegremente.

-¡YA!- Grita Tsunade potentemente poniéndose de pie y señalando la puerta -Vayan a hacer lo que les mandé sin quejarse, que por algo soy la Hokage.

Inmediatamente el equipo de Kakashi abandona la habitación, pero Naruto comienza a quejarse de los tratos que le da Tsunade y se queda aún discutiendo con ella, tratando de conseguir otra misión. Katt es llevada junto con Kami y Panza a una zona residencial de la villa, ahí Kakashi les indica que será la misión.

-Bueno, háganlo solos, así practican un poco- indica señalando una casa mientras él se recuesta contra un árbol cercano y comienza a leer, dejando a Katt curiosa sobre que es lo que deben de practicar, a fin de cuentas él nunca hace nada.

-Buenos días ¿Usted es la dueña del perro perdido?- saluda Katt cuando una mujer abre la puerta de la casa, acompañada por Kami y Panza que se mantienen un poco más atrás.

-Sí, que bueno que vinieron tan rápido, mi pobre Fifí ha desaparecido, deben de haberla raptado- explica la mujer dramáticamente entregándole a Katt una nota de rescate donde se pide una suma de dinero. La nota dista de parecer profesional por la forma de hablar, además de no tener una fecha de entrega, simplemente el lugar donde se debe de dejar la suma -¿Usted y sus genins van a encontrar a mi Fifí? ¿No?

-Yo también soy genin- responde con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Tan grandota y genin? La Hokage debió haberme enviado a un grupo más calificado- murmura la señora ya sin entusiasmo en la voz.

-Bueno señora, no se preocupe, veremos para encontrar a su perro- dice Katt conteniéndose las ganas de responderle algo por su repentina baja de entusiasmo -¿Tiene algo que podamos usar para traerla si la encontramos?

-Sí- contesta aún sin ánimos la mujer, entregándole lo que parece ser un juguete amarillo. Katt sin mirar mucho lo que le da empieza a alejarse de la casa seguida por Kami y Panza, en dirección a donde se debía de dejar el rescate.

-¡Que demonios le pasa a la gente en este sitio!- exclama Katt de mal humor, provocando que Kakashi levante la vista unos momentos al sentirla pasando muy rápido por donde estaba él leyendo su libro.

Los tres llegan al lugar donde se debe de dejar el rescate por el can. Es una casa vieja y muy descuidada en la parte más alejada de la villa. Dentro se puede sentir movimiento, voces y ladridos. Al asomarse a cerciorarse que se tratara de Fifi ven a un pequeño perro blanco amarrado a la pata de una mesa junto con dos hombres aburridos.

-No son muy profesionales- analiza la pelirroja -No sólo no dejaron la hora y el día de entregar el rescate sino que tienen al perro ladrando- añade rascando un poco la parte posterior de su cabeza -Kami, Panza; vamos a rescatar a ese perro.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Kami.

-Tú vas a entrar a la casa junto con el juguete invisible y vas a sacar a Fifi- le indica a Kami -Yo voy a tocar la puerta para distraerlos y en ese momento vez para meterte, eres pequeño así que no creo que sea mayor problema- añade sonriéndole -Cuando tengas a Fifi libre van a notarlo así que ahí es donde Panza viene a ayudarme para encargarnos de los tipos mientras tú sales y pones a salvo a Fifi- explica con cuidado para que no hayan dudas "Y que bueno que sólo son dos, parecen criminales comunes, pero uno nunca sabe.." medita por unos instantes antes de tomar el juguete para entregárselo a Kami -Un momento…- susurra al observar bien el objeto por primera vez -¿Y esto?- se cuestiona al ver que lo que tiene en las manos -¿Un Pikachu?- murmura extrañada -Toma, pero no vayas a perderlo, después quiero hablar con la dueña…

El grupo ejecuta el plan como lo había previsto y todo sale a la perfección, los hombres que raptaron al perro cayeron al suelo inconcientes en cuanto recibieron un golpe y Fifi por suerte se mantuvo con Kami ya que éste tenía su juguete. Al regresar a entregar al can, Katt logra que la señora le diga donde compró el juguete; en una villa cercana y más específicamente en una tienda nueva que acababa de abrir.

-¿Terminaron?- pregunta Kakashi al verlos regresar con él.

-Sí- responden al unísono Kami y Panza.

-Entonces ya terminamos- indica el jonin provocando que los dos pequeños regresen inmediatamente alegres a sus casas, pero su mirada se desvía a Katt que parece estar más callada y pensativa que de costumbre -¿Pasa algo?

-¿Ah? No, nada en especial es solo que el juguete del perro es igualito a algo de mi mundo- le responde mientras avanza junto a él con dirección a la oficina de Tsunade que es hacía donde Kakashi parece dirigirse.

-Bueno hay cosas que se pueden parecer, tú tampoco eres tan diferente- comenta él.

-Eso lo se, pero… un Pikachu. Es casi como decir que encuentro tu libro en mi mundo, sería difícil ya que la persona que lo escribió está aquí y resultaría demasiado extraño que alguien en mi mundo tuviera una idea igual- explica la kunoichi.

-Pero, lo que tú viste es un juguete, es algo más simple de que se pueda parecer.

-Claro, pero ese juguete está basado en una criatura que a alguien se le ocurrió. De cualquier forma veré para en estos días ir a la tienda donde la señora me dijo que lo compró- explica Katt ligeramente fastidiada "Esto se arregla si es que hubiera visto si tenía el lugar donde lo produjeron… todo está hecho en Taiwán…"

-¿Y dónde queda eso?- pregunta Kakashi, Katt le responde y la conversación no continua por mucho rato más, ya que el jonin va a entregar el reporte a Tsunade y Katt va al puesto de Ramen a ver si cena en compañía de alguien.

Cuando esta caminando, ya sin compañía, divisa a Asuma viniendo en dirección contraria a la de ella. En el momento en que se disponía a saludarlo tiene una sensación extraña y deja de controlar su cuerpo, pero se mantiene caminando "¿¡Qué demonios tengo!?"

-Asuma- escucha que dice su cuerpo -Eres un idiota y no me gustas- añade de forma agresiva antes de voltearse fuertemente y comenzar a alejarse, dejando a Asuma bastante confundido. "¿¡Por qué dije eso!?" se pregunta casi histérica sin poder controlar lo que hace. Cuando continúa alejándose pasa al lado de Kakashi, que parece ya había dejado el reporte de la misión, pero ni siquiera le dirige la palabra, aunque si puede notar que él si la observa ligeramente extrañado.

Ya a muchos metros de distancia de donde se cruzo con Asuma recupera el control de su cuerpo -¿¡Qué fue eso!?- exclama aterrada mirando hacía todos lados sin conseguir respuesta, ignorando por completo que debía de sumar otro acontecimiento a su lista de actuaciones extrañas en frente de Kakashi.

Sin conseguir nada a pesar de permanecer por mucho en donde estaba parada, decide retomar lo que tenía planeado y eso era comer. En el puesto de ramen ve a Iruka comiendo alegremente junto a Naruto.

-Hola Katt- saluda el chunin -Te vez un poco extraña- añade al verla mejor y recibir el apoyo de naruto a su último comentario.

-Sí… es sólo que me ocurrió algo muy extraño- explica sentándose y ordenando algo para comer. Cuando ya tiene su cena y toda la atención de los otros dos ninjas les comienza a narrar lo que le acababa de ocurrir, los dos parecen algo divertidos, pero concuerdan en algo, lo que le ocurrió suena a Ino; claro que no están seguros por qué haría algo así, en especial siendo Asuma su sensei.

-¿Y quien es Ino?- cuestiona momentos después.

-Una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules. Está en el equipo de Asuma, por eso me parece todavía más raro lo que pasó- explica Iruka.

-Tal vez se molestó con Asuma sensei y te usó para decírselo- presume el rubio comiendo su segundo plato de ramen.

-¡Ah! ya se quien es Ino, es la muchacha del equipo de Chouji- exclama Katt al escuchar su descripción.

-Sí, esa misma- confirma el chunin.

-Bueno, espero que no lo haga de nuevo, que se siente rarísimo- se queja al continuar con su ramen. Cuando acaban de comer y se despiden, Katt se encamina de regreso a su departamento y ahí vuelve a cruzarse con Kakashi.

-Hola- saluda un tanto nerviosa al verlo apoyado junto a una pared del camino.

-Estabas actuando rara hace unas horas, hasta caminabas y te movías diferente- dice Kakashi mirando distraídamente a Katt.

-¿Yo?- pregunta entre risas "Mejor no menciono nada sobre Ino, probablemente le digan algo y no quiero problemas con alguien que puede meterse en el cuerpo de otros, además tiene trece…" se dice a sí misma -No, no sé de qué hablas- añade, segura de que no va a creerle -Yo estoy normal, simplemente un poco cansada, tú sabes; misión, señora poco agradable, objeto de mi mundo…- comienza a decir hasta que posa la mirada en su departamento y ve algo verde colgado en su ventana -Y Lee esperando en mi ventana- agrega no muy animada provocando que Kakashi voltee a observar -Guy debe de estar en la puerta esperando, debería haber una ley que impida que estén ahí.

-Ya que estás bien me voy, nos vemos luego- se despide sonriente Kakashi alejándose tranquilamente

Katt se queda observándolo hasta que su rostro se ilumina de felicidad "Se preocupa por mí, vino a preguntarme si estaba bien… incluso me preguntó que tenía cuando estaba pensativa con lo del Pikachu" piensa muy contenta "Además se ha fijado en mí, reconoció que mis movimientos eran diferentes" añade en su mente mientras avanza a su casa pensando en Kakashi, ignorando por completo el tener a Guy y lee vigilándola.

x x

Han pasado unos tres días. Katt ha aprovechado que no le han llegado misiones para entrenar un poco, el hecho de tener a Guy y Lee vigilándola la ha obligado a mejorar a la fuerza sus habilidades de escaparse inadvertida y de perder gente que la sigue, aunque aun no puede quitárselos de encima siempre.

-¡Oh! Kattie aquí estas- dice Guy al encontrarla -Vamos a comer algo- ofrece sonriente.

-No puedo, lo que pasa es que… estoy en una dieta, si eso- miente inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dieta? Puedo prepararte algo de comer en mi casa si quieres- pregunta Guy bastante curioso.

-No, no, es la dieta de… el agua de lechuga, sólo puedo tomar agua de lechuga por dos semanas, así que no te preocupes- se excusa comenzando a alejarse -Justo voy a comprar mi lechuga, nos vemos- añade logrando escapar al dejar al jonin de verde pensativo.

Al día siguiente, llega un pergamino temprano en la mañana. Se le está encargando una misión y debe de ir a reunirse con su equipo.

-Asumo que hoy no podré entrenar- murmura mientras se alista. Cuando está por tomar su desayuno siente unos golpes en su puerta y va a abrir.

-¡Kattie aquí esta tu agua de lechuga!- exclama potentemente Guy, de pie en la puerta.

"Rayos, ¿de verdad se creyó eso?" se dice a sí misma al ver al ninja ofreciéndole un termo a la vez que él bebía de otro.

-No se preocupe Katherine-sama la apoyaremos en su dieta y nos encargaremos de que nada la tiente a no cumplirla- interviene lee apareciendo al lado de su maestro.

-Es broma ¿no?, de verdad no creerán que alguien vive de eso- cuestiona Katt un poco preocupada de que realmente creen que planea hacer algo como solo tomar agua de lechuga por dos semanas.

-Mi hermosa Kattie esta empezando a flaquear en su dieta, no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos, toma aquí esta tu agua- exclama dramáticamente Guy.

Desgraciadamente para Katt parece que Guy y Lee se tomaron muy enserio lo de la dieta y vigilaran a toda costa que no la rompa, sin contar que parecen tener intensiones de compartirla para evitar que caiga en la tentación de romperla. Malhumorada y con hambre Katt se encamina al lugar donde debe de reunirse, por suerte aunque se le hizo tarde sabe de más que Kakashi no va a estar, así que no hay mucho problema "Ojala la misión sea fuera de Konoha así puedo comprarme algo para comer" ruega mientras se lamenta no haber podido comer nada.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde, es que Guy y Lee me estaban obligando a tomar agua de lechuga y yo quería un desayuno normal- saluda Katt al ver que Kami y Panza ya estaban esperando en el lugar. El comentario provoca un intercambio de miradas entre ambos pequeños.

-¿Por qué los adultos inventan historias raras cada vez que llegan tarde?- pregunta Panza a Kami

-No lo se- responde el más pequeño.

-Es la verdad...- murmura la pelirroja.

Una hora después llega Kakashi apareciendo junto a ellos sonriente -Perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que se me cayó una caja de shurikens encima y me demore mucho en despegarme del piso- se excusa el jonin sonriendo, frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Así debo de haber sonado yo" piensa Katt notando la mirada de incredulidad de sus dos compañeros.

El grupo se dirige donde Tsunade, ella les entrega su misión que consiste en cuidar a los trabajadores de una villa cercana que están reparando un puente. El grupo parte, al parecer deben de quedarse cuidándolos unos dos días.

-Kakashi, ¿no se suponía que cuidar gente era una misión de tipo C? ¿Por qué esta es aún D?- pregunta Katt, pensando que tal vez entendió mal lo que Iruka le había explicado hace tiempo.

-Lo que ocurre es que tenemos que cuidarlos, pero no se espera asaltantes ni ningún humano atacándolos, sólo cosas naturales simples, tal vez algunas rocas que los pudieran dañar o algún animal menor que pudiera causarles daño- explica tranquilamente.

Cuando el grupo llega a la villa, luego de casi un día completo de camino, es de noche. Tienen hasta la mañana pare descansar y comenzar su labor de vigilancia.

-Bueno, vayamos a descansar- indica Kakashi dirigiendo a su equipo a un pequeño hotel, luego de hablar con el jefe de los trabajadores.

-Mañana empezamos temprano, así que descansen- explica luego de pedir dos habitaciones -Kami, Panza- les extiende una llave -Vayan a dormir- ordena antes de voltear a ver a Katt -Vamos.

La pelirroja asiente bastante sonriente "Nos toca el mismo cuarto" repite en su mente muy contenta. El jonin entra a la habitación seguido por Katt y va directamente a recostarse en una de las dos camas que habían "Tampoco me esperaba un príncipe encantador…" piensa desde la puerta.

Al notar que la kunoichi no se mueve el jonin levanta un poco la cabeza para verla -¿Quieres esta cama?- pregunta en un tono adormecido.

-No, no, está bien, quédate ahí- contesta viendo como el ninja regresa a acomodarse bien sobre la cama y al parecer se queda dormido "No se quita la mascara para dormir, ¿cómo hace para respirar con eso encima todo el día?"

En la mañana Katt se levanta y ve que Kakashi aun está dormido. No planea hacer ningún ejercicio esa mañana, con andar cuidando un puente asume que le bastará, así que va a alistarse. Cuando acaba ve que Kakashi aún duerme, por lo que se acerca a verlo más de cerca.

"¿Cómo se verá sin mascara? Debe de usarla por algo, supongo que es incómoda, no creo que la use solo porque le gusta, tal vez no debería mirar, pero me muero de ganas" piensa aguantándose el acercarse a tratar de verle el rostro. Transcurre un poco el tiempo y comienza a hacerse tarde.

-Kakashi…- llama Katt moviéndolo un poco sin lograr despertarlo "Que lindo se ve dormido" piensa sonriéndole -Kakashi, despiértate…- insiste con un tono un poco más alto y moviéndolo más fuerte.

-Ah, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Kakashi medio dormido.

-Ya amaneció, tenemos que ir a lo del puente.

-Puente… sí, ve yendo y lleva a Kami y Panza yo los alcanzo en un rato- indica el jonin sin moverse.

-Bueno…- responde no muy segura de que el ninja fuera a levantarse.

Katt va hacia el puente junto con los otros dos genins y ve con el jefe de la obra que es lo que tienen que hacer. Como explicó Kakashi sólo deben de cuidarlos de cosas menores, así que se dispersan para hacerlo mejor. Luego de unas tres horas aparece Kakashi.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde pero me quede con la perilla del baño en la mano y me demoré en arreglarla- se excusa Kakashi mientras Katt se ríe un poco por la explicación que está segura debe de ser mentira.

Ese día pasa sin mayores problemas, así que en la noche regresan al hotel. Los tres genin comen, sin ninguna idea de donde se metió Kakashi que llega más tarde diciendo que ya comió.

-A dormir- indica el jonin.

-Oye Kakashi, ¿por qué usas esa mascara?- pregunta Katt cuando ya están instalados en el cuarto.

-Por varias cosas- responde distraídamente Kakashi.

-¿Cómo qué?- insiste.

-Seguridad- aclara sonriendo.

-¿Seguridad?- repite extrañada viendo como el jonin va hasta su cama y se recuesta. Al poco rato Katt se arrodilla al costado y lo observa -Pero hasta duermes con ella, ¿no te molesta?

-No, ya me acostumbre.

-¿Y la bandana sobre el ojo?, Naruto me dijo algo sobre… Sharin…no me acuerdo bien- pregunta tratando de recordar la palabra que hace mucho el rubio le había mencionado.

-Sharingan- corrige volteando el rostro hacía ella.

-Sí eso, ¿qué es?

-¿Has estado averiguando con Naruto sobre mi?- cuestiona divertido.

-Mejor me voy a dormir- responde sonrojada y entre risas nerviosas a la vez que puede escuchar una pequeña risa proviniendo del jonin.

Al día siguiente las cosas se repiten. Kakashi se queda dormido, los tres genin van a cuidar el puente, Kakashi llega tarde dando otra excusa ridícula, con la excepción de que esta vez la naturaleza decidió ponerse un poco agresiva. El puente esta provocando unos deslizamientos de piedras, los obreros los están arreglando, pero ahora el equipo se está dedicando a impedir que las rocas aplasten a alguien.

Kakashi no ha tenido opción más que sumarse a los genins, ya que no lo están haciendo tan bien, Katt está muy distraída por lo de la noche y aunque desvía las piedras no se está dando cuenta hacia donde las desvía, Kami cuando ve peligro se hace invisible y huye y Panza revienta a golpes las piedras causando que varios pedazos aunque inofensivos les empiecen a caer a los trabajadores.

El día acaba y Kakashi decide que es mejor que vuelvan a Konoha, ya que no llegarán tan tarde si salen en ese momento. En el camino Katt todavía esta medio distraída "Que vergüenza, aunque al menos no parece que le molestara, eso es bueno…." piensa sonriendo un poco y posando la mirada en el ninja que camina apaciblemente en frente de ella.

* * *

¿Opiniones? ¿Qué les parece como interaccionan Katt y Kakashi? Cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido, al igual que sugerencias ^^


	7. Chapter 07

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 07**

¡Una trampa! La primera misión rango A de Katt

* * *

Esa mañana Katt estaba tranquila, ya se le había pasado la emoción de la última misión, y mucho mejor aún, al parecer Guy y Lee estaban en una, así que no tenía a nadie acosándola con un termo lleno de agua de lechuga. Hace su rutina de la mañana, ejercicios, desayuno y aseo; y sale de su departamento.

-No tengo misión hoy- comenta sonriente -Veré para ir a leer un poco a la biblioteca sobre ninjutsus, genjutsus y esas cosas que aparte de lo que necesitaba para pasar la academia no se nada.

Katt se queda toda la mañana leyendo acerca de chakra, handseals, conceptos de ninjutsu y genjutsus "Entonces son cinco elementos: agua, fuego, viento, rayo y tierra, cada uno más fuerte que el siguiente pero débil al anterior" piensa luego de releer unos apuntes que había hecho "¿Qué trato primero?" se pregunta indecisa, no muy segura de cuál sería adecuado para alguien sin mayor conocimiento o entrenamiento "Trataré fuego, me gusta el fuego" decide luego de meditarlo un rato antes de regresar su mirada a un libro que aún no había llegado a leer "¡Oh! que interesante, para librarte de un genjutsu debes de cambiar la forma en que fluye el chakra de tu cuerpo ya que el genjutsu lo utiliza para su efecto o también… el dolor intenso puede sacar a la víctima de la ilusión. Eso si es útil de saber, luego practico lo de cambiar la forma de fluir el chakra" Katt continúa toda la tarde leyendo, sólo deteniéndose un momento para almorzar, y cuando son las cinco decide dar por terminada su sesión en la biblioteca.

-Asumo que no debo de entrenar ninjutsus en la mitad de Konoha, no vaya a ser que en lugar de no pasar nada se me salga de control, en especial considerando que quiero probar alguno de fuego- murmura ella, dirigiéndose al área de entrenamiento. Ahí se encuentra con Panza que esta practicando su taijutsu contra un pobre tronco que está casi deshecho.

"Ese niño pega duro… lo malo es que no sabe como golpear bien" piensa un tanto sorprendida luego de observarlo por unos instantes sin que siquiera notara que ella estaba ahí -¡Panza!- llama acercándose un poco más -¿Entrenado?- pregunta, captando la atención del genin.

-Sí, pero sólo tengo al tronco porque Kami no quiere entrenar taijutsu- responde señalando un árbol cercano donde está el aludido leyendo.

-Ah, ¿quieres que entrene un rato contigo?- ofrece Katt.

-Sí- contesta Panza poniéndose en posición de ataque casi de inmediato.

"Asumo que no lo atacaré con nada muy fuerte" piensa ella alistándose también.

Katt se queda una hora entrenado con él. Se dedica a esquivar y des-balancear al niño mientras este casi no la logra golpear, aunque las pocas veces que llegó a acertar algún golpe la kunoichi realmente lo sintió.

-Panza… para un rato- pide ella aún esquivando los golpes. El genin obedece y la observa con curiosidad -Sabes, golpeas bastante fuerte, pero tienes muchos problemas para llegar a golpearme y es muy fácil hacer que pierdas el balance, sin contar que me pierdes mucho de vista- explica mientras Panza mantiene la mirada sobre ella -Haber, cuando estés peleando conmigo, o con quien sea, no me pierdas de vista céntrate en mí cuerpo y en mí mirada- dice Katt, luego se acerca a Panza -Otra cosa- añade empujándolo y haciendo que se tambalee un poco -Cuando peleas debes de intentar estar en control de tu cuerpo, cada movimiento que hagas no debe de sacarte de balance y si el enemigo lo logra debes de aprender a recuperarlo- continúa explicando -Lo de la técnica lo vemos después, pero estas dos cosas debes de saberlas bien ¿Iruka no te las enseñó?- le pregunta Katt.

-Sí, pero en la academia nos enseñan cosas básicas, además yo le ganaba a muchos aunque fueran mejores en taijutsu, después de que les daba una vez muy pocos seguían- explica Panza -Aparte yo tampoco era muy bueno en la academia- dice Panza mirando un poco el piso, obviamente no muy orgulloso.

-Bueno eso no importa, ya eres genin, ahora solo hay que ver para arreglar esos detalles que te faltan- interviene Katt sonriendo, y lo manda a practicar un poco su balance antes de dirigirse a donde Kami, que desde hace una hora está leyendo.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunta Katt.

-Sobre chakra y técnicas- responde Kami.

-¿Me ayudas un poco con eso?- Pide ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí- asiente cerrando su libro y mirándola en espera de que le explicara que quería.

-Estaba leyendo sobre como salir de genjutsus, dice que hay que cambiar la forma en que fluye el chakra, aunque eso suena más fácil de lo que debe ser.

-No es difícil, pero además de eso debes de darte cuenta que estás en un genjutsu y algunos de mucho nivel no te permiten hacerlo, aunque otra persona podría apoyarte sin problemas- explica de inmediato.

Kami se dedica a enseñarle a Katt sobre como salir de los genjutsus y sobre cómo liberar a alguien de uno. Luego de una hora Katt ya entendió, al menos en teoría, cómo hacerlo.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de práctica- comenta ella, Kami asiente con la cabeza.

-¿No eres bueno para el taijutsu?- pregunta Katt tras posar la mirada en Panza que seguía entrenando.

-No, me asusta y me escondo.

-Pero… con esa habilidad tuya para que no te vean… si practicaras un poco, no digo que seas como Panza, pero con que sepas dar un par de buenos golpes, podría ser muy útil, no tendrías que entrar en verdadero combate solo acercarte, golpear e irte- comenta ella provocando que el genin lo piense en poco.

-Pero no soy bueno en la parte física, no podría dar un golpe como para dejar inconciente a alguien, además tampoco sé cuando es un buen momento para atacar- replica luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¡Bah!, hay dos formas de dejar inconciente en combate a alguien- interviene ella de inmediato -Un golpe súper fuerte o un golpe bien dado- explica tranquilamente -Obviamente si eres fuerte y además sabes dar bien los golpes el efecto es mucho mejor, pero si no eres fuerte basta con saber cómo y dónde golpear- asegura antes de recordar un tercer factor 'cuándo' –El momento también es importante, pero para todo eso tienes que practicar- aclara antes de notar que ya era tarde y ya había pasado un rato desde que el sol se había ocultado.

Tras llamar a Panza para que se acercara decide llevarlos a comer a uno de los tantos restaurantes que parecen cobrar vida cuando el sol se oculta en Konoha. Ahí la pelirroja nota al papá de Chouji junto con un hombre de pelo negro agarrado en una cola desordenada y otro de pelo rubio también largo y sujetado en una cola.

Katt los observa un tanto pensativa mientras Kami y Panza se alejaron velozmente a buscar una mesa, estaba segura de haber visto esa escena antes, era como tener un Deja Vu.

-Oh- exclama fuertemente Chouza al ver a la pelirroja –Hola Katt, supongo que esos dos niños deben de tu equipo- saluda amistosamente, consiguiendo que sus dos compañeros de mesa posen la mirada sobre el otro punto de cabellera roja que estaba dentro del local.

Katt le devuelve el saludo y tras unos segundos se dirige a donde los dos niños con los que había llegado a comer. Casi cuando han terminado de cenar, Shikamaru ingresa al local y se acerca a uno de los compañeros de mesa de Chouza, al parecer estaba ahí para llevárselo a su casa "Ya sé de dónde los había visto, son igualitos a sus hijos" piensa, recordando la vez que se cruzó con el equipo de Chouji.

Luego de despedirse de Kami y Panza comienza a regresar con dirección a su casa, pero en su ruta se encuentra con Asuma y se detiene para saludarlo. Al momento en que se despide se siente un poco extraña y pierde el control sobre su cuerpo.

-Asuma, eres un idiota. Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no me gustas, no te me acerques- exclama la pelirroja visiblemente enojada y alejándose antes de que el jonin pudiera siquiera tratar de descifrar los motivos del cambio de humor. Tras un par de cuadras de distancia recupera el control sobre su cuerpo y se apoya en una pared cercana y comienza a avanzar sin mucho rumbo para recuperar la movilidad.

-Esto no es gracioso, donde rayos está esa rubia…- murmura Katt buscando con la mirada alguna cabellera amarilla y pese a que no esperaba tener suerte, da con ella. Lamentablemente nota que Ino no se encontraba sola, sino con Kurenai y ambas mujeres estaban hablando a lo lejos –Diablos, debe de haberla mandado. Esto es malo… si me sigo acercando a Asuma uno de estos días voy a acabar en otro pueblo- susurra oculta detrás de unas plantas mientras trata, en vano, de entender que pueden estar conversando las otras kunoichi.

-¿Qué haces?- escucha que pregunta una voz detrás de ella provocando que gire bruscamente por la sorpresa.

-Hola- saluda un tanto nerviosa al darse cuenta que tenía a Kakashi detrás de ella –No estaba haciendo nada en especial- miente, seguramente la gente de Konoha no se metía entre los arbustos simplemente para no hacer nada -Y… ¿Qué has hecho hoy que no tuvimos misión?- pregunta con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

-Descansar- responde.

-¿No deberías ayudar a entrenar a tus genin en lugar de descansar?- cuestiona Katt.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Kakashi.

-No, bueno sí pero, me refería a Kami y Panza- responde tratando de arreglar la confusión de respuestas que armó.

-Tu también encajas en 'mis genin'- señala Kakashi sonriendo.

-Cierto…- contesta Katt, pero es interrumpida por una potente voz.

-¡Kattie! he oído que no cumpliste tu dieta, es mi culpa, no debí dejarte sin ayuda moral mía o de Lee- exclama Guy de forma bastante dramática para luego mirar a Kakashi y colocarse ligeramente más serio -Mi eterno rival, sabes que perderás, el corazón de Kattie es mío- asegura sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Que no soy Kattie!- grita Katt molesta.

-Oh Kattie, estas tan emocionada de verme que no puedes contenerte- comenta la bestia verde de Konoha aún sonriendo.

-Que le pasa a este tipo…- murmura Katt hasta que nota que mira ya no tiene a Kakashi cerca -¿Kakashi?- llama notando que el jonin de cabellera plateada había desaparecido del área -Que mal día- se queja antes de soltar un suspiro -Necesito un buen trago, pero ya que solo hay sake un cigarro tendrá que bastar- comenta mientras prende un cigarro o al menos trata de hacerlo.

-No Kattie esas cosas no son saludables ni ayudan en tu dieta- interviene Guy quitándole el cigarro y la cajetilla.

-Guy dame esa cajetilla ahora antes de que te mate- amenaza la pelirroja acercándose un poco al hombre con la intención de recuperar su propiedad.

-¡Oh Kattie! yo también te amo- exclama Guy, al parecer sordo a las palabra que realmente estaban saliendo de la boca de ella.

-¡Yo no dije que te amaba!- corrige ella de inmediato a la vez que toma distancia del hombre.

-Guy sensei- grita fuertemente Lee. El muchacho viene corriendo con un barril en la espalda -Hola Katherine-sama- saluda como siempre a Katt antes de posar la mirada sobre su maestro -Guy sensei aquí esta el barril de agua de lechuga que me pidió.

-Barril…- susurra Katt espantada al enterarse del contenido del recipiente. Pero antes de poder siquiera tratar de procesar la imagen de Lee con el barril, nota a Shino en una esquina cercana y ve como un insecto toma vuelo desde su hombro en dirección a su dueño -Oye, ¿me estás siguiendo o que?- grita bastante molesta aunque sin conseguir reacción del joven ninja que simplemente se aleja cuando su insecto llega con él. Cansada de tanto acoso la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a seguir al joven para dejar en claro que estaba cansada de sus insectos, pero una fuerte mano sobre su hombro la detiene.

-Por ahí no es tu casa- comenta Guy con una sonrisa en el rostro y cargándola -Yo te llevo- añade mucho más sonriente aún.

-¡Éxito Guy sensei!- exclama muy emocionado Lee haciendo una pose muy extraña.

-Este pueblo es de locos- grita Katt mientras no le queda más remedio que Guy la lleve a su casa con Lee siguiéndolos con el barril de agua de lechuga, ambos con expresiones rarísimas de alegría en el rostro.

x x

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una mala noche, Katt se levanta y decide tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido el día anterior. No le servía de nada seguir pensando en la gente extraña de Konoha, pero era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. En cuanto comienza a moverse por su departamento siente la voz de Guy desde el exterior de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Kattie tu agua de lechuga!

-¡Lárgate Guy!- grita sin mayor éxito ya que sigue ahí -Que hombre para insistente…- murmura antes de notar a Shino parado en el edificio del frente, al parecer retirándose -Hablando de gente insistente…

Tras la lograr lo que parecía imposible, librarse de Guy, Katt decide ir a entrenar. La villa se veía un tanto más tranquila de lo usual, al menos en la cantidad de shinobis que deambulaban por ella.

-Estarán de misión- supone ella antes de ocurrírsele una idea -Ya sé, veré si Kakashi me puede ayudar con algún jutsu- comenta segura de que eso iba a ser mucho más útil que entrenar por su cuenta, pero antes de moverse de donde estaba escucha el barullo de varios niños. Frente a ella pasa Kami huyendo de una turba de genins de su edad. Katt puede reconocer al nuevo grupo asignado a Guy entre los rostros.

-¡Atrapen a Kami!- corean los que van al frente de la turba, mientras los de más atrás más que perseguir a Kami parecen estar huyendo -¡Ah! ¡Corran que nos alcanza!- gritan, mientras Panza los está persiguiendo para que dejen de molestar a Kami.

Cuando la escena se pierde por las calles de Konoha, Katt retoma su idea, pero nota que no tiene la más remota idea de dónde encontrar a Kakashi. Tras unos segundos se dispone a buscar a Naruto, quizás él sabía donde vivía su maestro y sin dudas su ropa naranja y costumbres lo hacían mucho más sencillo de ubicar.

A la hora de almuerzo se dirige al Ichiraku ramen y como había pensado el rubio estaba comiendo ahí. Pero no se encontraba solo ni en compañía de Iruka, estaba con Sakura que parecía estar reclamándole algo sobre una misión.

-Katt-neechan- saluda Naruto al ver a Katt, haciendo que Sakura se calme ligeramente.

-Hola. Tenía una pregunta para ustedes dos- explica, tenía suerte de haberse encontrado con ambos -¿Ustedes fueron Genins de Kakashi, no? ¿Saben dónde vive o dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunta Naruto un tanto extrañado.

-Quería que me ayudara a entrenar ninjutsu- responde ella.

-Eso es lógico, Kakashi sensei es el mejor en ninjutsus en Konoha- asiente la muchacha de cabello rosa.

-Yo no tengo idea donde viva Kakashi sensei- responde Naruto antes de regresar a su plato de ramen.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo no sabes donde vive?- cuestiona Sakura mirándolo raro, al parecer el rubio era más distraído de lo que ella pensaba. Al joven kunoichi le índica a la pelirroja cómo llegar hasta el edificio de su sensei, así como el piso y ventana que corresponde, pero la muchacha no tiene idea del numero exacto.

Con eso Katt se dirige a buscar a Kakashi, con el edificio y el piso le era suficiente. Tras encontrar la ventana que le indicó Sakura subió hasta el tercer piso y tocó la puerta que suponía debía de coincidir con la ventana. Momentos después el jonin al que estaba buscando abre.

-Katt ¿Qué haces por acá?- pregunta Kakashi sonriente y con su tono despreocupado de siempre.

-Ya que no tenemos misión, quería saber si me ayudabas a ver como hago para hacer ninjutsus.

-Claro- responde tras pensarlo unos segundos y haciendo un ademán de que pase.

El departamento es muy similar en tamaño al de Katt, aunque bastante diferente. Se ve lo mínimo indispensable para vivir, Kakashi no parece haberse dedicado a arreglarlo demasiado, aunque no está desordenado, simplemente no tiene casi cosas.

-Veamos, ¿Sabes algo sobre ninjutsus?- pregunta Kakashi de pie en la mitad de lo que debía de ser la sala.

-Lo que me enseñó Iruka y las cosas que leí- contesta ella -Quería tratar algún ninjutsu de fuego.

-Fuego… ¿Algún motivo para eso?- cuestiona el jonin tras observarla por unos momentos.

-Tampoco es que tenga mucho de donde elegir, ¿no?- contesta, eran cinco elementos -Aparte me gusta el fuego, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, sólo que en Konoha muchos utilizan jutsus de fuego, así que no te va a ser tan difícil encontrar información o alguien más que te ayude- explica tranquilamente -Bueno… empecemos.

-¿En tu casa?- pregunta Katt mirándolo un tanto insegura.

-Para esto sí, tengo la impresión que te vas a demorar con los handseals- dice sonriendo.

-¿Para qué son los handseals exactamente?- pregunta Katt con bastante curiosidad, sabía bastante poco sobre el tema.

-Sirven para moldear el chakra, eso básicamente- contesta él.

La práctica de ejecución de handseals se vuelve complicada para la pelirroja. No tiene problemas en recordar la posición de cada uno y el orden en que deben de ir para lo que estaba practicando, pero los movimientos de los dedos distaban de ser fluidos y en muchas ocasiones terminaba atorándose a la mitad de un cambio.

-Sólo dedícate a practicar, te tienes que acostumbrar, no es tan difícil es sólo costumbre- explica un tanto divertido al ver la frustración de ella.

-¿No hay otra forma?- cuestiona Katt aún tratando de practicar un poco. No estaba muy alegre de imaginar la cantidad de combinaciones y lo problemático que seria hacerlos tan lento o mal en una pelea.

-No, aunque algunos ninja muy experimentados pueden hacer jutsus simples sin handseals o algunas habilidades no los requieren, pero en este caso tienes que hacerlos- responde aún sonriente, viendo lo mal que está Katt en este aspecto.

Tras un buen par de horas de intentos fallidos por conseguir una secuencia bien hecha, Katt se despide de Kakashi y se retira a su casa para seguir practicando sin testigos a los cuales causarles risa. Hasta el momento los handseals eran lo que consideraba como el aspecto menos práctico en todo lo que estaba conociendo de las artes ninja.

x x

Luego de tres días de práctica de handseals Katt ha mejorado un poco, ya no se atora con sus propios dedos, pero aún la velocidad con que efectúa los movimientos dista de la necesaria para un combate. En ese tiempo también visitó una vez más a Kakashi para tratar que le explique un poco de cómo manipular el chakra para realizar ninjutsus, aunque hasta el momento no ha llegado a tratar de aplicar sus conocimientos "Talvez si no me distrajera con Kakashi estaría mejor… pero es que es tan lindo como sonríe con su ojo" piensa mientras avanza por la calle. En la entrada del edificio principal de Konoha, Katt se encuentra con Kami y Panza. Ese día había recibido un pergamino avisándole que debía acercarse para informarle sobre su misión.

Ahí se encuentran con Sakura quien les indica que la acompañen para ver a la Hokage. Dentro de la oficina de la quinta hay mucho movimiento; más papeles que de costumbre, Shizune enviando pergaminos continuamente y TonTon tratando de no ser aplastado por los documentos cuando Tsunade trata de quitárselos de enfrente. También está presente uno de los dos hombres que Katt vio vigilando la puerta cuando llegó a Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama, sí le traje esos documentos- explica el susodicho.

-¿Y por qué no los encuentro?- cuestiona la rubia visiblemente malhumorada.

-Aquí hay más Hokage-sama- interrumpe el otro vigilante de la puerta, el de cabello revuelto. Estaba cargando una pequeña ruma de papeles.

-Tsunade-sama- llama Sakura tras notar que su presencia había pasado completamente inadvertida.

-¿Qué?- pregunta de mala manera Tsunade hasta que ve al grupo en la entrada de su oficina. -Más misiones…- masculla buscando unos papeles.

-Hola- saluda el hombre de cabello revuelto que acaba de traer más documentos a la oficina de la Hokage -Katt ¿no?

-Sí- asiente ella -¿Y ustedes? No me dijeron sus nombres.

-Yo soy Kotetsu, el que estaba discutiendo con la Hokage es Izumo- responde un tanto divertido al mencionar a su compañero que seguía peligrosamente cerca de la líder de la villa.

-Listo, esta es la misión, tienen que matar a Orochi… No, esta no es…- masculla Tsunade cogiendo otro papel -¡Esta! Tienen que cuidar a un lord. Ha recibido una carta de amenaza, lo deben de cuidar por una semana- explica antes de dirigir la mirada a su alumna -Sakura ya que tienes más experiencia tú estas a cargo. Muchos de los jonins están en misiones así que van por su cuenta, no es complicado, pero tengan cuidado.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- asiente de inmediato la aludida tomando la información de la misión.

Con esto el grupo se despide velozmente y abandonan la oficina de la quinta. Tener como líder a Sakura en lugar de Kakashi es algo que no alegra mucho a Katt.

-Es la primera vez que dirijo un equipo, ojala todo vaya bien- comenta Sakura notoriamente emocionada y nerviosa mientras los cuatro revisan tener todo lo necesario.

-No te preocupes, somos cuatro y es una misión C, deben ser asaltantes comunes- asegura Katt -Aunque… preferiría estar con Kakashi- bromea "Bueno, no es que sea broma de verdad lo preferiría"

-Kakashi sensei y los otros jonin encargados de genins tuvieron que ir a hacer una misión bastante importante- comenta Sakura ligeramente más seria.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Estoy bajo la tutela de Tsunade-shishou, paso mucho tiempo con ella e incluso a veces le ayudo con algunas cosas, como hace Shizune- explica la joven kunoichi, dejando entrever lo orgullosa que se sentía al estar siendo entrenada por la legendaria médico.

x x

Tras un viaje de tres días, el grupo llega a su destino: una pequeña villa con una mansión bastante sobresaliente. Al acercarse a la llamativa residencia de quien los contrató, unos guardias apostados en la puerta los detienen, se les ve serios y pendientes de los alrededores. Sakura explica inmediatamente que son ninjas de Konoha y tras unos ligeros intercambios de miradas por parte de los guardias estos los dejan ingresar.

En el interior otro guardia los recibe, aunque a diferencia de los anteriores no se ve tan eficiente. Sin mayor cruce de palabras les pide que esperen y se retira a llamar al dueño de casa.

-Que bueno que hayan llegado, estoy extremadamente preocupado por mí seguridad- explica un hombre un tanto regordete ataviado con prendas bastante costosas -El alcalde tuvo la amabilidad de colocar unos guardias extras para que cuiden el exterior, pero aun así no me siento seguro- agrega posando la mirada en la pelirroja del grupo -¿Cree que necesiten algo usted y sus genin? Debe de haber sido un viaje extenuante.

"No de nuevo…" maldice Katt para sí antes de sonreír ligeramente, ser genin estaba incomodándola un poco.

-Disculpe, pero Sakura es quien está a cargo- explica.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! que jovencita tan talentosa, tan joven y a cargo- comenta tratando de sonreír un poco para ocultar la decepción que debía de sentir con el nivel del grupo que le habían enviado -Bueno, ¿algo que necesiten?- pregunta nuevamente.

-Necesitamos ver la casa y sus alrededores- explica Sakura.

El hombre asiente y llama a uno de sus guardias para que los acompañe y les responda cualquier duda que pudieran tener. La propiedad se ve tranquila durante la inspección, poca gente habita la casa desde la amenaza; sólo el mínimo necesario para atender al dueño.

-Tenemos que cuidarlo por una semana y de preferencia capturar a los supuestos asesinos en ese plazo- explica Sakura tras la inspección -En el día ustedes tres vigilen al lord y la casa mientras yo descanso y en la noche yo me quedaré con él mientras ustedes se turnan para que uno vigile la casa mientras los otros dos duermen.

x x

-Que aburrido- comenta Katt, ha pasado un día y no hay rastros siquiera de un simple ladrón. Luego posa la mirada en Panza que se estaba acercando a ella -Panza ten cuidado, no vayas a romper…- advierte ella lanzándose a tiempo para interceptar un jarrón que fue golpeado por el brazo del niño al pasar.

Por lo que pudo averiguar con los pocos trabajadores que aún estaban en la casa, el lord es un hombre amable que se dedicaba de forma bastante continúa a realizar obras de caridad y es bastante querido en el pueblo. Ninguna persona parecía ser capaz de entender por qué lo amenazarían, al menos nadie del pueblo lo querría ver lastimado.

Deteniéndose un momento al pasar junto a una ventana, la pelirroja nota tres hombres con actitud un tanto secretista señalando la gran mansión. Se les veía un tanto sucios y con unas grandes mochilas sobre los hombros, probablemente eran viajeros y no habitantes locales. Tras unos segundos de observación Katt sonríe ligeramente, al parecer estaban trazando algo en un papel mientras contaban ventanas.

-Eso tiene que ser una broma- susurra ligeramente -No creo que esos sean, aunque mejor no me arriesgo.

La kunoichi se apresura a buscar a Kami y le indica que vaya invisible a escuchar que estaban tramando los hombres de la calle. Luego de eso procede a informarle a Sakura sobre el pequeño grupo y que habían enviado a Kami a recolectar información.

-Aunque debo decirte que se ven bastante inofensivos- señala la pelirroja.

-No, está bien, debemos de estar alertas ante cualquier cosa sospechosa. Que parezcan inofensivos no quiere decir que lo sean- explica la joven kunoichi.

"Inofensivos es por describirlos amablemente, idiotas encajaría mejor" piensa Katt sonriendo ligeramente, cualquier persona inteligente no planea algo frente a su objetivo a plena vista de todos.

Al poco rato regresa Kami, informa que los tres hombres estaban trazando un plano de la casa y hablaban sobre regresar al día siguiente para inspeccionar cómo estaba la seguridad.

Al día siguiente, en la noche, el ruido de una ventana rota alerta al grupo de shinobis que se encontraban vigilando la casa. Al parecer una pelota había reventado un vidrio y uno de los hombres del día anterior, estaba disculpándose por el accidente. A diferencia de cómo Katt lo había visto estaba con una ropa deportiva, aunque era bastante tarde para estar ejercitándose. El dueño de casa deja pasar el incidente sin problemas, una luna rota no era algo muy problemático para él por lo que el 'deportista' abandona el lugar, no sin antes observar a los presentes.

-Kami…- murmura Katt provocando que el pequeño desapareciera de la vista de todos.

-¿Ese?- cuestiona Sakura un tanto incrédula.

-Por eso decía inofensivos- contesta Katt.

-Idiota le quedaría mejor- responde Sakura mientras Katt asiente. Tras unos momentos Kami reaparece.

-Dicen que está fácil entrar si obvian la puerta, que solo hay un montón de sirvientes, unos cuantos niños y una tipa bonita- explica Kami tratando de recordar todo lo que dijeron.

-Bueno, al menos ellos vendrán, no vamos a tener que salir a buscarlos- comenta Katt "Genial los ladrones piensan que soy bonita… ¿Por qué ahora que lo pienso no he notado que Kakashi crea eso? Hasta Guy lo dice..." piensa ella olvidándose por unos momentos de la misión.

El resto de la noche transcurre con normalidad, pero entre la tranquilidad, Katt nota que los guardias de la puerta no ingresaron a la casa en ningún momento a pesar del ruido de la ventana rota "Talvez vieron al tipo reventar la ventana y decidieron ignorarlo…"

La siguiente noche, al igual que las anteriores, Katt puede escuchar los ronquidos de Panza retumbar por la casa durante su turno "Kami debe de tener el sueño muy pesado, no sé cómo se las arregla para dormir en la misma habitación". Sakura se mantiene al pendiente en la habitación del lord, los supuestos maleantes ya habían comenzado a moverse y pese a que no se veían hábiles podía tratarse de una muy buena actuación.

En medio de su guardia llega al primer piso; nota una ventana abierta y unos ligeros murmullos en la casa. Acercándose un poco para investigar nota que son los tres hombres que había visto "Ni cierran la ventada después de entrar" piensa, dudando que realmente fuesen peligrosos. Aún así prefiere ser precavida y avisa a Kami para que vaya invisible a la puerta del lord en caso alguno llegase hasta ahí, además de avisarle a Sakura, y a Panza para que la ayude a encargarse de los tres hombres.

Katt le indica a Panza que siga a uno de los invasores que se estaba dirigiendo al segundo piso mientras ella se encarga de los dos que estaban robando el primer piso. Sin mayores problemas la kunoichi deja inconciente a uno de los hombres, pero cuando está por encargarse del segundo un fuerte sonido la distrae. Al parecer Panza golpeó demasiado fuerte a su oponente provocando que atravesara la construcción y cayera estrepitosamente en el primer piso. La pelirroja sale de la sorpresa rápidamente y reacciona a dejar inconciente al hombre que faltaba.

Tras unos momentos el dueño de casa insiste en hablar con los hombres que habían invadido su hogar; al parecer eran de otro pueblo y estaban teniendo problemas económicos. El lord decide darles una oportunidad ofreciéndoles trabajo y los deja ir.

-¿Eso será sabio?- pregunta Katt sorprendida ante tal decisión.

-Bueno, en ese aspecto su responsabilidad- contesta Sakura.

-Hay una cosa que no me gusta- comenta la pelirroja llamando la atención de Sakura -Con tanta bulla y los de la puerta ni entraron, se toman demasiado en serio eso de que solo cuidan la puerta.

-Cierto, eso es extraño- asiente la muchacha un tanto pensativa -Pero su deber es cuidar que nadie pase por la puerta y eso están haciendo, además sabían que hay ninjas adentro, eso les debe bastar- agrega Sakura tras meditarlo un poco e indicar que era mejor que se quedaran toda la semana como habían previsto en un comienzo, no quería arriesgarse a dejar mal el nombre de Konoha.

Pese a que aún seguían vigilando, ya no lo hacían de la misma manera, ahora sólo Sakura vigilaba por las noches y el resto del equipo en el día. Los guardias de la puerta también mantuvieron sus posiciones a pesar de que el ataque ya había pasado.

"Aun no me gustan esos tipos de la puerta" piensa observando el techo recostada en la cama del cuarto en el que se encontraba, ya era de noche y tanto Kami como Panza descansaban en la habitación de al lado, el último dejando escapar unos sonoros ronquidos "Igual que nosotros se están quedando a cuidar aunque ya se arregló el problema" continúa meditando preguntándose si quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, era una noche tranquila, cerca de las dos de la madrugada "Debería descansar…" se dice así misma hasta que siente que la atmósfera se vuelve demasiado tranquila, no hay ruidos de los grillos o el viento y peor aún los ronquidos de Panza habían cesado.

Katt sale de su cuarto por la ventana, no pensaba usar la puerta en una situación así, se dirige a la habitación de los dos niños y puede ver como ambos duermen plácidamente, aunque Panza está haciendo los ademanes de roncar pese a que no se le escucha. Tras breves instantes nota que ella tampoco es capaz de hacer bulla "¿Me habré quedado sorda o algo?" piensa mientras vuelve a ingresar a la casa y se dirige a buscar a Sakura.

Ingresa a la habitación del lord tras notar que tocar no parecía servir y nota de inmediato como una de las ventanas de la habitación está rota, al lord durmiendo feliz en su cama y a Sakura deteniendo a uno de los supuestos guardias de la puerta que estaba tratando de atacarla. El segundo guardia nota a Katt y se lanza en contra de ella, la kunoichi esquiva los golpes con algo de dificultad, su atacante es bastante hábil. El hombre lleva en su frente una bandana con lo que parece ser un símbolo musical "Villa enemiga asumiré" piensa a la vez que maldice el no poder llamar a Kami o Panza o siquiera tratar de coordinar algo con la otra kunoichi "Bueno, no hay de otra, con esto así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado" se dice a si misma decidiéndose a dejar de esquivar golpes como había estado haciendo y contraatacar. A raíz de esto su oponente logra acertarle unos cuantos ataques a la vez que ella también lo hace, lamentablemente el shinobi comienza a tomar ventaja.

Pero en ese momento, por el hueco de la ventana, entra sin previo aviso Naruto haciendo el Jutsu que Katt había visto cuando lo vio pelear en el techo del hospital contra Sasuke. Al instante en que la mano cargada de chakra toca al ninja oponente de la pelirroja; este sale girando hasta empotrarse con una pared. Casi de inmediato y aprovechando la sorpresa, Naruto se lanza contra el shinobi restante derrotándolo. Sin perder el tiempo Sakura realiza una secuencia de handseals y el sonido regresa.

-¡Sakura-chan, Katt-nee-chan! ¿Están bien?- pregunta Naruto acercándose a amarrar a los shinobi inconcientes antes de sacarlos de la habitación y dejar al lord aún profundamente dormido completamente ajeno al combate que ocurrió.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Sakura a la vez que comienza a curar las heridas de Katt con su chakra verdoso.

-La abuela Tsunade me mandó a ayudar por si tenían problemas- explica bastante orgulloso -Y para llevarlos a otra misión, al parecer todas estas misiones eran para dispersar a los ninjas de Konoha, para hacerlos blancos fáciles y que además fallaran las misiones- continúa hablando bajo la mirada atenta de ambas kunoichis -Aunque no sólo a los genin, hay un grupo de jonins que debe de estar con problemas, parece que los emboscaron en su misión o algo así…

-Orochimaru…- murmura Sakura de improvisto al notar las bandanas de los shinobis capturados, al parecer no las había visto durante la pelea.

-La abuela Tsunade me mandó a buscarlos para que vayamos a avisarles y echarles una mano, hay unos cuantos grupos que están cerca de donde los jonin- continúa Naruto luego de quedarse unos segundos en silencio observando las bandanas con la nota musical -¿Solo están ustedes dos?- pregunta observando los alrededores.

-No, Panza y Kami están durmiendo, con el jutsu que anuló el sonido no deben de haber sentido nada- responde Sakura -despiértenlos y vayan ustedes cuatro, yo me quedaré a terminar la misión, no podemos irnos todos.

La pelirroja asiente y va a despertar a Kami y Panza para que se alisten. A pesar de esto, no está muy segura de si sea lo mejor que Sakura se quede, sus habilidades curativas podrían ser de mucha utilidad si acompañara a Naruto, pero también era cierto que del grupo que fue asignado era la que tenía mayor experiencia y no iba a ponerse a discutir justo en ese momento.

El lugar que indica Naruto está a unas horas de distancia, pero no mucho después de partir el grupo nota como Panza parece estar más dormido que despierto. Al ver esto el rubio hace un jutsu y genera un clon que carga a Panza sorprendiendo a Katt.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunta bastante sorprendida -No es una ilusión como los que me enseñó Iruka.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- responde Naruto bastante orgulloso.

-¡Wah! ¡Cómo pesa!- exclama el clon que lleva a Panza -¿Tengo que cargarlo todo el camino?

-Hasta que se despierte por completo- contesta el Naruto original.

-Naruto- llama la pelirroja un tanto pensativa -¿Estamos yendo a ayudar a un grupo de jonins no?- pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta -¿Pero no vamos a complicarles más su situación si vamos?

-No digas eso Katt-nee-chan- contesta el rubio -Claro que podemos ser de ayuda y además tenemos que informarles de la situación.

-¿Y a quienes vamos a ayudar?- pregunta ella, aún no muy convencida de poder hacer mucho en una misión asignada a un grupo de jonins.

-Nosotros vamos a buscar a Kakashi sensei- responde -Creo que estaba en una misión con Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei, Guy sensei y Aoba sensei.

-¿Kakashi?- repite Katt con un notorio tono de alegría, olvidando por completo sus preocupaciones anteriores. Tras unos momentos, luego de que la imagen de Kakashi disminuyera un poco de su mente, su curiosidad trae a la superficie otro nombre -Naruto ¿Quién es Orochimaru?- pregunta con sumo interés, tanto él como Sakura parecían tenerle algo de resentimiento y si bien Iruka le comentó que ese hombre era el causante del ataque a Konoha meses antes, le parecía que había algo más.

-Orochimaru…- murmura Naruto ligeramente -Él se llevó a Sasuke.

Poco después, sin darle mucha oportunidad a Katt de ahondar más en el asunto, el grupo ingresa a la zona donde debería de estar Kakashi. Están dentro de un bosque tupido, como mucho del territorio del país del fuego, y la visibilidad es bastante mala. Tras avanzar un poco se pueden sentir unas fuertes ráfagas de viento cargadas con unos pequeños objetos metálicos que logran distinguir a tiempo para evitarlos.

-¡Qué demonios es eso!- grita el clon de Naruto, dejando a su pasajero ya despierto en el suelo, al parecer Panza sólo necesitaba alguna emoción un tanto fuerte para despertarse por completo.

Katt observa un tanto preocupada un par de shurikens clavados muy cerca de donde se encontraba y la total ausencia visual de Kami "Debe de haberse ocultado"

-Está bien, son de Konoha- se escucha decir a Kakashi.

Pocos segundos después el jonin aparece frente al grupo de recién llegados. Pese a que mantiene su actitud poco expresiva y posición relajada, el shinobi se ve algo cansado y golpeado. Detrás de él aparecen tres shinobis más portando bandanas de otra aldea: Una joven rubia portadora de un abanico de gran tamaño, un muchacho vestido de negro con algunas zonas del rostro pintadas de morado y un muchacho pelirrojo cagando una especie de recipiente de arena casi de su tamaño.

-¡Gaara!- saluda Naruto energéticamente, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-Este bosque es pésimo para tus habilidades- comenta el del rostro pintado dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-No cuando sólo tienes enemigos a tu alrededor- contesta un tanto fastidiada -Aún deben de seguir rondando la zona.

-Kakashi sensei, la abuela Tsunade nos mandó a ayudar- interviene Naruto mientras su clon desaparece.

-¿Dónde estabas la última vez que estuve en Konoha?- pregunta el mayor de los muchachos que estaban con Kakashi observando a Katt con una sonrisa -No deberían de esconder a las chicas bonitas.

Katt le sonríe, hasta el momento era el que había hecho un mejor trabajo en el departamento de llamar su atención positivamente "¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Quince?" piensa un tanto decepcionada de que Kakashi no fuera el que se fijara en ella "Quizás la bandana no lo deja ver bien" Pero antes de seguir ahondando en sus problemas amorosos nota que el comentario del muchacho provocó que el pelirrojo la observara "Bueno, segundo pelirrojo que conozco" piensa mientras le sonríe "Aún igual somos pocos"

-Nosotros nos vamos- interviene la rubia -No podemos seguir retrazándonos con nuestra misión.

-Con suerte limpiamos un poco el camino- añade el muchacho de las pinturas antes de que los tres salten entre los árboles desapareciendo.

Ahora que puede acercarse un poco más a Kakashi, Katt nota que algunas de las heridas que tiene no son tan superficiales como parecían en un primer momento. La pelirroja lo observa un poco preocupada, pensando que debió de haber dicho algo para que Sakura no se quedara terminando la misión.

-Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado- dice Kakashi sonriendo al notar la expresión de Katt -Las cosas se han calmado un poco, descansemos unos momentos mientras les explico que sucedió y qué es lo que vamos a hacer- Kakashi observa al grupo por unos instantes -Kami mantente invisible- indica para que el niño no deje su estado encubierto -Naruto explícame cómo fue que Tsunade-sama los envió.

El muchacho explica lo ocurrido y cómo Orochimaru parece estar detrás de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluida una emboscada que fue la causante del estado actual de Kakashi.

-Aún hay algunos shinobi enemigos en la zona- explica Kakashi seriamente -Los otros deben de estar con problemas similares- agrega haciendo referencia a los otros jonins -Yo tuve suerte que casi inmediatamente después de que me emboscaran los ninjas de Suna estuvieran en la zona y se acercaran a ver que estaba sucediendo- Luego de esto observa detenidamente a su grupo y sonríe -Es mejor que nos movamos, tratemos de encontrar a Asuma primero, es el que debería de estar más cerca.

Kakashi levanta su bandana dejando a descubierto un ojo de color rojo y fijando la vista en una zona donde al parecer Kami está parado "¿Eso es un Sharingan?" se pregunta Katt siguiendo al jonin que empieza a avanzar, el ojo era bastante más llamativo y distintivo que los ojos de Hinata "También tiene una cicatriz…"

Tras unos minutos después de comenzar a moverse, Kakashi les explica que por sus cálculos aún deben de quedar tres chunins enemigos y un jonin. Como recibió apoyo estos decidieron replegarse hasta encontrar una mejor oportunidad.

-Lo mejor es deshacernos de ellos antes de llegar con Asuma, puede que esté en una situación similar- explica Kakashi mientras es observado por Katt quien está segura de que está siendo bastante positivo en ni siquiera pensar que Asuma podría estar muerto.

-¿Y cómo se supone vamos a hacer eso?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Pues…. tendremos que esperar a que aparezcan- responde Kakashi tras pensarlo un momento -Al menos hasta que me recupere, aunque no creo que demoren mucho en salir- agrega sonriendo-

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunta ella con curiosidad

-Su misión es matar Jonins- comenta Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Katt confundida.

-Que ahora tontamente van a estar más animados a atacar- dice Kakashi sonriente mirando a Katt.

-¿Tú también vas a empezar con lo de mi edad?- se queja al notar que se estaba refiriendo a que los enemigos podían pensar de que ella era una jonin.

Kakashi sólo sonríe como respuesta, pero en ese momento se cumple su predicción. Dos shinobi aparecen, al parecer tentados viendo a los dos adultos un tanto distraídos hablando entre ellos. Uno va directamente por Kakashi y el otro por Katt.

La kunoichi atina a sacar un kunai interponiéndolo entre ella y el de su oponente. Casi de inmediato Naruto y Panza se acercan para apoyarla. El ninja enemigo logra defenderse de los tres genins, pero cuando el rubio genera varios clones y recibe unos cortes provenientes de Kami estando invisible es derrotado.

-Estos eran dos chunin- declara Kakashi tras derrotar al suyo -Nos queda un jonin y un chunin… Kami, ya puedes dejar de ocultarte- informa tranquilamente -La situación ya es más manejable, ustedes pueden encargarse de un chunin sin problemas, es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde acampar.

El grupo arma un campamento alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Cada uno lleva una pequeña carpa casi de tamaño personal y de poca altura, ideal para no ser fácilmente vistos en una zona tan boscosa.

"Esto no me gusta" piensa Katt ya dentro de su carpa luego de que terminara de comer y se fueran a descansar "Kakashi se lo está tomando de forma muy relajada" prosigue, preocupada de que haya un jonin enemigo por ahí, los chunin ya eran bastante peligrosos para su gusto "Esto es casi un picnic. Quizás debería decirle algo…"

-Hola- saluda Kakashi alegremente mirando desde la entrada de la carpa sorprendiendo un poco a Katt-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?, te vez algo nerviosa- pregunta mirándola un poco -Mandé a Naruto a que se quede con Kami y Panza por seguridad- añade hasta que la voz del aludido se escucha.

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Esta carpa esta muy chica para los tres!

-Bueno- responde Katt extremadamente contenta de tenerlo cerca y olvidándose de lo que había estado pensando antes. Kakashi se recuesta a su costado, bastante cerca a causa del tamaño un tanto pequeño de la carpa -Ya te vez mejor- comenta ella al notar que Kakashi ciertamente se ve bastante mejor.

-Sí, para mañana estaré bien- asiente él mirando el techo de la carpa

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con el Jonin?- pregunta recordando lo que había estado pensando.

-Esperar y estar atentos, no te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada- asegura Kakashi sonriendo -Ahora mejor duerme.

Katt aprovecha para acomodar su cabeza encima del pecho de Kakashi, cosa que no parece incomodarlo y que alegra mucho a la pelirroja. Luego de un rato se desilusiona totalmente al darse cuenta que al parecer Kakashi se había quedado dormido "¿Bueno que estaba esperando? ¿Una declaración de amor? Si recién nos conocemos" piensa haciendo una pequeña mueca de resignación y auto-compadeciéndose por su mala suerte.

"_A mi me parece que es muy atractivo…si yo fuera tú ya habría drogado a los niños y estaría encima de él"_

Un tanto confundida Katt abre los ojos ampliamente, estaba segura de que había escuchado otra voz dentro de su cabeza, una que era demasiado similar a su amiga, June. Pero eso no era posible, lo más seguro era de que al estar cansada y algo adormecida hubiera recordado alguna conversación, o al menos eso piensa.

"_Bu" _Volvió a sonar la voz con cierto tono juguetón _"Soy tu conciencia"_

"No, mi conciencia sería más agradable" replica, hasta que piensa que en realidad estaba teniendo una especie de discusión con ella misma.

"_Bueno empecemos con algo simple y bonito, quítale la mascara y dale un beso"_

"June sería mucho más agresiva que eso…" piensa recordando a su amiga, aunque observando al jonin luego de escuchar la sugerencia "Quizás me estoy volviendo loca"

"_Ya deberías de haber hecho algo, te gusta ¿no?, no te quedes ahí como niña de trece años" _insiste la voz en un ligero tono burlón.

"Oh sí, voy a intentar algo en medio de… el romántico bosque rodeado por ninjas asesinos y de música de fondo los ronquidos de Panza" piensa de mala gana al no poder simplemente ignorar la otra voz.

"_Bueno, no hay lugar que sea completamente perfecto, además has tenido otras ocasiones mejores y no has aprovechado"_ opina de forma divertida la voz.

"Tampoco soy una puta para tirármele encima así de la nada" insiste Katt, segura de que simplemente ignorar la voz no iba a callarla.

"_Bah, ¿quién no tiene algo de puta?" _suelta casi riendo, en esa ocasión sin recibir mayor respuesta que un ligero gruñido _"__Sabes que es verdad. Además es hombre, los hombres no se disgustan con esas cosas" _agrega manteniendo la risa _"Vamos sabes que quieres, obviando que te gusta también te esta matando la curiosidad de quitarle esa mascara ¿o me equivoco?"_

"En eso sí tienes un punto, pero para verle la cara no tengo que tirármele encima"

"_Sólo digo, ya que estas sacándole la mascara… puedes sacar otras cosas también"_

Katt mira a Kakashi, la voz de June tenía un punto, al menos en la parte de sacarle la mascara. La curiosidad sobre cómo era su rostro estaba comenzando a ser demasiado grande como para dejar escapar la oportunidad.

"_Hazme caso, somos amigas desde cuando ¿Los cinco años sino me equivoco? y en caso te mire raro o se enojé, lo cual lo veo poco probable, no es que sea tu mejor amigo como para que te vayas a sentir mal"_

"Claro voy a caerle mal al que dicen es el jonin más fuerte de Konoha, eso es muy sabio. ¡Ah si! y me olvidaba, justamente es el que es mi jonin"

"_Ya, no pongas excusas has algo"_ reclama la voz un poco más seria.

Katt se levanta un poco apoyándose sobre su brazo, observando al jonin. Quizás no era tan mala idea tratar de verle el rostro, eso al menos era una curiosidad saludable. Con cuidado se acerca, quedando muy cerca del rostro de Kakashi, extiende su mano para acercarse a la mascara, pero él se mueve un poco lo cual hace que Katt vuelva a su posición anterior.

"_Sabes, eso fue patético. Olvida la mascara, tal vez lo sienta, hagamos algo menos obvio. ¡Ya sé!, levanta tu pierna y deslízate sobre él"_

"¿A eso le llamas algo menos obvio?" piensa mientra se frota ligeramente la frente, realmente tenía que descansar y callar a esa voz. Pero pese a las sus quejas vuelve a intentarlo con resultados iguales a la vez anterior.

"_¿Qué diablos fue eso?, trata de nuevo"_

Katt trata de acercarse a Kakashi durante toda la noche, pero los ligeros movimientos de él justo en los momentos en que ella iba a hacer algo, la espantan, hasta que cerca del amanecer lo consigue, ahora Katt está pseudo encima de Kakashi.

"¡Listo!" piensa Katt muy alegre sonriendo victoriosa.

"_Eres toda una pecadora"_ opina la voz de June con un tonito sarcástico _"__¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer en toda una noche? ¡Vamos! Este tipo te esta atontando, tienes veintiuno, no trece como para andar así"_

"Ya cállate" gruñe Katt ligeramente, pese a que no había hecho mucho estaba cómodamente acurrucada.

"_Bueno, bueno, mejor me voy que no creo que ni aunque te lo drogue logres algo con esa actitud tan puritana, después me cuentas de donde se te pegó…" _

"Tiene razón o tengo quizás" se dice a sí misma aún no muy segura de que realmente fuera alguien ajeno a su propio subconsciente tratando de expresarse "¿Desde cuando soy tan lenta? tampoco es que me lance encima de cualquier tipo, pero considerando que Kakashi me interesa bastante" asiente mentalmente al argumento de la supuesta June "Bueno, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer ahora, ya amaneció"

En ese momento, Katt siente a Kakashi moverse y se hace la dormida. El jonin se levanta con cuidado bajando la pierna y los brazos de ella para luego salir tranquilamente de la carpa. Momentos después la pelirroja siente el llamado del jonin avisándoles que se levanten para seguir avanzando.

El grupo liderado por Kakashi empieza a moverse nuevamente en dirección a donde debería de estar Asuma. Sin necesidad de haber avanzado mucho, un ligero movimiento entre unos arbustos cercanos avisa de la llegada de la rubia integrante del equipo de Asuma.

-¡Kakashi sensei! Venga por acá- exclama la joven kunoichi aliviada de ver al jonin.

El grupo sigue a Ino y llegan a donde Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma, aunque este último parece estar inconciente y bastante golpeado.

El grupo sigue a Ino y llegan a donde Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma, aunque este último parece estar inconciente y bastante golpeado. Kakashi se acerca a revisarlo y cuando pide explicaciones Shikamaru narra como encontraron a su sensei a la mitad de un combate. Al verlos llegar uno de los shinobi enemigos se les abalanzó encima y Asuma los cubrió, pero al parecer la herida que obtuvo por esa acción fue hecha con un objeto envenenado. Los shinobi que no había llegado a ser derrotados por Asuma se retiraron temporalmente, posiblemente ignorantes de que el jonin se encontraba a punto de caer inconciente.

-Está estable- añade el muchacho Nara -Pero no creo que despierte hasta dentro de unas horas y dos shinobi escaparon.

-La misión que se nos encargó era la recolección de unas piedras- explica el jonin mostrando la que él lleva consigo. El pequeño objeto parece estar tallado manualmente y es de un color bastante llamativo -Cada uno de nosotros debía de recuperar una y llevarla a un punto de encuentro en un templo abandonado en las cercanías- agrega, guardando la piedra -Quiero que ustedes se dirijan al centro y vigilen el lugar, con algo de suerte alguno de los otros ya está ahí. Cerca de aquí es la zona por la que debería de estar Aoba, voy a tratar de apoyarlo- añade, causando algo de curiosidad en Katt, al parecer tenía confianza en que Kurenai y Guy llegarían por sus propios medios. Tras darles las indicaciones de cómo llegar al punto de encuentro, Kakashi se alista para partir.

-¿Estas seguro de ir solo?- pregunta Katt.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor, además Asuma es un blanco fácil en su estado actual, es mejor que todos se queden a cuidarlo- le responde -Tengan cuidado, ahora tienen cuatro ninjas detrás de ustedes, con suerte alguno de ellos me sigue.

Tras la partida de Kakashi, Shikamaru toma el papel de líder a pesar de no verse muy contento. Tal y como les indicó el jonin comienzan a dirigirse al lugar de encuentro mientras se mantienen pendientes de su entorno, en cualquier momento podrían aparecer los shinobi enemigos.

Al llegar la noche el grupo logra su objetivo y con cuidado investigan el lugar tratando de asegurarse de que no haya ninjas enemigos ocupándolo. El sitio es una especie de templo al aire libre en medio de un pequeño claro del bosque y el espacio está delimitado por cinco pilares de piedra, cada uno con agujero pequeño, posiblemente donde deben de ser colocadas las piedras.

-Aquí acamparemos- indica Shikamaru -Sé que puede ser peligroso, pero los otros jonin deben de estar dirigiéndose aquí- explica un tanto fastidiado por toda la situación -Ino, Katt, ustedes dos encárguense de Asuma sensei- indica observando a ambas kunoichi -Naruto, Chouji, exploren un poco más el área y traten de colocar algunas trampas- añade observando a los aludidos antes de dirigirse a los dos más jóvenes del grupo -Kami, Panza, armen el campamento, sólo usen una carpa para colocar a Asuma.

"¿Y él qué va a hacer?" se pregunta Katt mientras se reúne con Ino "Que seamos mujeres no quiere decir que seamos lo mejor para atender heridos" añade al notar el detalle.

La noche transcurre tranquila, aunque Ino parece un tanto incómoda estando con Katt, en especial considerando que están cuidando a su sensei. La pelirroja siente unos ligeros sonidos que la ponen en alerta, al estar bajo la mirada constante de Ino le costaba relajarse.

"Diablos y yo que tenía la esperanza de que fuera una noche tranquila" piensa Katt antes de hacerle una seña a Ino.

En un primer instante la muchacha la observó con desconfianza, pero en cuanto sintió los sonidos maldijo ligeramente, obviamente ella también estaba esperanzada con una noche tranquila. Las dos kunoichi se alistaron para tratar de pasar el aviso sin descuidar a Asuma, pero una voz ruidosa echó a perder la idea de mantener el factor sorpresa. Naruto también sintió a los enemigos llegar, pero decidió hacérselos saber.

La acción se desarrolla velozmente entre los hombres del grupo y los enemigos. Katt puede escuchar la voz de Naruto sobresaliendo del grupo y alguno de los enemigos avisando de que hay algo invisible atacándolos.

Donde las kunoichi aparece un atacante, amabas se habían mantenido al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Asuma. Katt reacciona ante la presencia del enemigo y trata de interponerse para impedir que alcance su objetivo, lamentablemente el hombre es bastante hábil y con un rápido giro patea a la pelirroja logrando lanzarla contra Ino y la carpa que contenía a Asuma.

Ambas tratan de quitarse de encima velozmente la carpa que ahora las rodea, pero sienten un sonido similar a un fuerte golpe que las detiene. Casi de inmediato reaccionan y al quedar libres logran ver a Asuma de pie frente al shinobi atacante que se encuentra ahora inconsciente en el suelo.

El jonin de Konoha aún parece un tanto somnoliento, el efecto del veneno aún debe de tener algún efecto, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerlo dormido entra tanta conmoción. Asuma observa por breves instantes el panorama; un ninja inconsciente bajo sus pies, Ino y Katt saliendo de los restos de la carpa, de la cual asume estuvo él descansando, bastante sorprendidas por verlo levantado, Shikamaru con un shinobi capturado con su jutsu junto con Naruto que parece estar a punto de aprovechar la oportunidad para golpearlo y a Chouji y Panza enfrentándose a otro ninja más.

El regreso de Asuma casi detuvo la acción por unos segundos, nadie esperaba verlo levantado. Casi de inmediato y aprovechando la sorpresa, el jonin aparece frente al enemigo de Chouji y Panza.

Por instinto el ahora adversario de Asuma da un paso hacía atrás, lo más probable es que el shinobi que ahora yace inconsciente sobre el suelo fuera el jonin del grupo. Sin mucha delicadeza la mano de Asuma sujeta rápidamente la bandana del enemigo y lo atrae hacía él. Pese a estar despierto los efectos del veneno aún no están disipados por completo y su vista no logra enfocarse bien. Tras reconocer el símbolo de la bandana la suelta bruscamente provocando un ligero golpe contra la frente de su dueño que es seguido por un rápido movimiento que lo deja en el suelo inhabilitado.

Por su lado Naruto termina de encargarse del enemigo que Shikamaru había logrado capturar. Aunque esto provoca varias quejas por parte de Shikamaru que no tuvo de tiempo de liberar su técnica y terminó en el suelo.

-Shikamaru, explícame que fue lo qué ocurrió- pide Asuma medio dormido -El resto, rearmen el campamento y encárguense de los ninja y Kami, deja de ocultarte- añade recordando que no veía a Kami por ningún lado y que debía de estar presente ya que Panza y Katt lo estaban.

Tras seguir las órdenes de Asuma, este les indica que deben de esperar ahí. La misión también indicaba que las piedras debían de ser colocadas en el templo en un día específico por lo que no planea moverse de ahí confiado en que los otros jonin llegarán.

Al día siguiente, casi a medio día, los ladridos de un pequeño can blanco revelan la llegada de más ninjas de Konoha. Con Akamaru se encuentra el equipo de su dueño, con su sensei incluida y el de Guy también con su sensei. Como todas las veces que ve a Shino, Katt puede ver como un pequeño insecto se aleja de ella y regresa con el muchacho de lentes oscuros.

Kurenai se acerca hacía Asuma, al parecer un tanto preocupada por el estado que tiene, si bien ya está mucho más consiente que durante la pelea, aún puede vérsele un tanto lento. Por su lado Guy se emociona al ver a Katt y se acerca saludándola efusivamente y casi dejándola sin aire tras un fuerte abraso.

-Katherine-sama- exclama Lee también acercándose -Le guarde agua de lechuga- añade sonriente, dejando a la pelirroja sin palabras.

-Estoy tratando que todo el equipo haga la dieta- explica alegremente Lee, señalando a Neji y Tenten, que no parecen nada entusiasmados con la idea.

Los tres jonin se reúnen a hablar, todos consiguieron sus piedras y saben que al menos Kakashi parecía tener la suya a pesar de que no estaba con ellos en ese momento. Casi como si fuera invocado el ninja copia aparece sonriente observando al gran grupo de shinobis de Konoha que estaban reunidos.

-¡Kakashi!- exclama Katt alegre de volver a verlo y al parecer sin ninguna herida extra.

-Kakashi, mi rival ¿Dónde esta Aoba?- pregunta la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Pues no lo pude traer, estaba convertido en piedra- explica Kakashi frotándose la cabeza, mientras todo el grupo lo mira como si estuviera dando una de sus excusas por llegar tarde -Aunque si traje su piedra y lo oculte, por si algún otro ninja aparecía.

-Será mejor que alguien vaya a buscarlo y lo lleve a donde Tsunade-sama- interviene Kurenai un tanto preocupada.

-Yo iré, si esta como piedra debe pesar mucho- se ofrece Guy sonriente, al parecer cargar un compañero transformado en piedra por territorio con enemigos es considerado como entrenamiento para él. Sin pensarlo más ni ser detenido la bestia verde Konoha inicia su recorrido en busca de Aoba.

-¿No se está llevando su piedra?- cuestiona la pelirroja, aunque está segura de que los jonin ya estaban consientes de eso, simplemente que interrumpir a Guy era complicado.

-Lee, alcanza a Guy y pídele la piedra- indica Kakashi a un entusiasmado muchacho.

Tras recuperarla piedra de Guy los tres jonin se reúnen a discutir sobre el curso de acción a seguir. La presencia de los genins parece preocupar un poco a la kunoichi sugiriendo que estos regresen a Konoha por seguridad y también para informar sobre lo ocurrido.

"¡No!" piensa Katt un tanto decepcionada "Yo quiero quedarme, con suerte acampamos de nuevo"

-No- interviene Kakashi provocando una sonrisa en la pelirroja -No creo que sea prudente enviarlos solos y tampoco que alguno de nosotros los acompañe.

"¡Sí!" exclama Katt en su mente muy emocionada "Nos quedamos"

El sonido de un jarrón rompiéndose coloca en alerta a todo el grupo. En el origen del sonido se encuentra Panza un tanto avergonzado y explica que le pareció ver algo detrás de una pieza de cerámica en la base de uno de los pilares y cuando trató de moverla la haló muy fuerte y se le escapó de las manos. Kakashi se acerca para observar un poco y descubre lo que parecen ser unos símbolos.

-Este también tiene algo escrito en la base- señala Shikamaru tras desempolvar otro de los pilares -Por como están dispuestos no creo que sean palabras exactamente- explica luego de que dejan a la luz los símbolos en los cinco pilares.

Tras un par de horas Shikamaru cree haber encontrado un significado. Con la información de los lugares de ubicación de las piedras cree haber conseguido la posición en la que cada una debe de ser colocada. Asuma se ve bastante satisfecho con el descubrimiento de su alumno, ya había pasado más de medio día y necesitaban acabar la misión en menos de doce horas.

Los tres jonin presentes junto con Shikamaru y Neji colocan las piedras en los lugares y orden indicados para luego alejarse un poco y observar. Del centro del templo se eleva ligeramente una piedra tallada y en posición horizontal, similar a una mesa, esta tiene tres círculos gravados en ella y una inscripción sobre cada uno.

-El primero dice 'el copión'- lee Shikamaru tras acercarse y notar que las inscripciones eran legibles. Ante esto el grupo completo posa la vista sobre Kakashi -El segundo dice 'el viajero de una tierra lejana'- provocando la atención sobre Katt -Y el último dice 'la bestia'- esto genera que todos, con excepción de los jonin, volteen a mirar a Panza.

-No- interviene Kakashi con un tono serio -Naruto.

La aclaración parece causar algo de curiosidad entre los genins, pero el aludido se mantiene extrañamente serio.

Los jonin parecen estar considerando las opciones. Kakashi es un jonin y estaba asignado a la misión, pero tanto Katt como Naruto eran genins y la situación era sospechosamente desagradable, muchas coincidencias y el fantasma de la presencia de Orochimaru aún estaba en el ambiente.

-No hay problema Kakashi sensei yo puedo con lo que venga- interviene animadamente Naruto tras meditarlo un poco.

-No opino igual que Naruto, pero si hay que acabar la misión pues asumo que puedo hacerlo- añade Katt no muy segura, aunque claro, tenía mucha curiosidad.

Kakashi se mantiene serio y pensativo. La idea no le agrada mucho, pero Katt había dicho algo cierto, la misión debía de completarse y hasta ese momento lo más probable es que consiguieran abrir alguna puerta del templo. Con eso Kurenai y Asuma podrían apoyarlo sin problema y no estarían exponiendo al resto. Si fuera otra cosa aún contaba con el apoyo de sus dos compañeros y en todo caso Guy no estaba ahí, si algo grabe ocurría podría dar aviso.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunta Kakashi a Shikamaru.

-Creo que sólo deben poner sus manos en el círculo que les toca.

Los tres se acercan y colocan sus manos, Katt duda un poco aunque al final también lo hace. Esto da como resultado una luz bastante fuerte que enceguece a los tres por unos momentos, antes de recobrar la vista Katt nota que los sonidos han cambiado drásticamente ahora se puede oír muchas voces e incluso el olor del lugar es diferente.


	8. Chapter 08

Una aclaración muy importante para este capítulo. Por nada del mundo tomen esto como una guía para buscar acontecimientos históricos, son eventos aislados tomados muy superficialmente que si buscan en un libro de historia obviamente no los van a encontrar igual. Hay inconsistencias tanto en cómo ocurrieron los hechos, personajes e incluso época, así que por lo que más quieran no asuman nada de esto como remotamente real, para eso busquen un buen libro. Mi intención no es relatar lo más fiel posible hechos históricos sino simplemente tomar algunos eventos y a grandes voces juntarlos, pueden tener algún parecido con la realidad, pero sólo eso (A fin de cuentas, el "mundo real" de Katt tampoco es el mundo real donde vivimos)

* * *

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 08**

Una tierra lejana

* * *

Cuando la luz se disipa y el fastidio en los ojos desaparece; Katt nota que no se encuentran en el mismo lugar. Los tres aún están juntos y en frente de una piedra tallada igual a la que tocaron, pero están rodeados por mucha gente con vestimentas extrañas y dentro de lo que parece ser una ciudad.

-¿¡Dónde estamos! ¡Dattebayo!- grita Naruto mirando de un lado al otro.

-Cálmate Naruto- indica Kakashi con su usual tono de voz, al parecer analizando un poco la situación.

-Hola- saluda Katt a una de las personas que los están mirando "Odio cuando la gente me mira así, aunque quien los puede culpar debemos de haber aparecido de la nada"

No transcurre mucho tiempo antes de que alrededor de ellos aparezca una multitud visiblemente curiosa. Las ropas que llevaban puestas no se parecían en nada a la de los habitantes de Konoha, eran mucho más sencillas. Kakashi se mantiene atento, ninguno de los presentes parece representar una posible amenaza, aún así no está de más ser precavido.

-Saben, su estilo ropa se me hace extrañamente familiar- comenta Katt luego de observar a las personas con la misma curiosidad que ellos la debían de estar observando.

-¡Enviados del sol, sean bienvenidos!- exclama un hombre de atuendo mucho más ostentoso, decorado con plumas de colores y algunos metales preciosos mientras el resto de habitantes se abre paso respetuosamente -Han llegado a ayudarnos tal y como estaba predicho- añade, causando confusión en los tres shinobi -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para complacerlos a ustedes y su hijo?- pregunta el hombre dirigiéndose a Kakashi que no parece muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

"¿Hijo?" repite Katt en su mente un tanto extrañada. Claro Naruto era menor, pero no lo suficiente como para ser hijo de ella o Kakashi.

-Tengo hambre, tráiganme ramen- comenta Naruto un tanto más relajado al ver que nadie los está atacando, sino al contrario. Llevaba un par de días metido en un bosque y al fin parecía que podía tener una comida decente.

El hombre que los saludó observa al rubio un tanto confundido antes de hacer una ligera reverencia y ordenar a unas muchachas que se encarguen.

-Naruto, no creo que sepan que es ramen- susurra Katt tras acercarse al muchazo.

-Pero si ya me lo fueron a traer- replica confundido.

-Que haya ido por ramen, no quiere decir que te lo vayan a traer- agrega la pelirroja antes de que el hombre los invite a que lo sigan a lo que parece ser un gran templo.

Ambos genin observan a Kakashi, este se ve tan tranquilo, como siempre, aunque un tanto más atento a su entorno. Katt maldice un poco, no sabe si el jonin está preocupado o sencillamente está tomando la situación de forma tan relajada como aparenta.

El grupo comienza a avanzar detrás del que parece ser su anfitrión, con Kakashi dirigiéndolos. Se detienen al ingresar al gran templo y llegar hasta lo que parece ser una amplia habitación recién preparada, con una cama de buen tamaño al centro y una especie de cuna a un costado.

-Me siento tan aliviado que al fin hayan llegado- expresa el hombre que los había guiado.

-¿Nos estaban esperando?- pregunta extrañada Katt. Pero sólo recibe como respuesta una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Sucede algo?- interviene Kakashi al ver al hombre en silencio.

-No, en absoluto, es solo que no pensé que su esposa fuera a participar en la conversación- se apresura a responder antes de disculparse con la pelirroja.

Los tres ninjas reciben el comentario con bastante sorpresa debido a la mención de la palabra 'esposa'. Katt por su lado no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando su mente comienza a darle vueltas a esa idea.

"¿Esposa?" repite en su mente tratando de visualizar esa imagen "Sería bonito, creo que nos veríamos bien juntos" añade al conseguir la imagen mental "Aunque Kakashi parece ser del estilo tranquilo. No es algo malo, pero un poco de bulla y fiestas no hacen daño y él parece del estilo de quedarse en casa"

Casi inmediatamente después el hombre les indica que a la mañana siguiente les dará las explicaciones necesarias y que acepten su hospitalidad por ese día. Tras retirarse ingresan de inmediato un grupo de jóvenes muchachas trayendo diversos tipos de comidas. Lamentablemente tal y como Katt le había comentado a Naruto, no había ramen entre los platos.

Katt nota, luego de unos minutos en que se quedó con Naruto sugiriéndole que probara alguno de los otros platos, que Kakashi se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el balcón de la habitación. Al acercarse se da cuenta de lo pensativo que se encontraba el shinobi, a pesar de cubrir su rostro por completo, el ojo que quedaba visible podía dejar ver sus emociones cuando lo permitía.

-Dijiste que se te hacían familiares sus ropas- comentó Kakashi al sentirla cerca.

-No lo sé, son parecidas a las que vi en unos museos, el pendiente al cual hasta ahora le hecho la culpa de haber acabado en Konoha pertenece, sino me equivoco, a esta cultura o a alguna muy similar. Tampoco soy experta ni siquiera soy del país de origen como para conocer bien- explica ella, no muy feliz de no poder darle una buena respuesta -Aunque…- añade un tanto más pensativa y ganando una mayor atención por parte del jonin -Bueno, este estilo de vida al igual que el pendiente son cosas supuestamente del pasado, parte de una cultura que vivió al menos 300 años antes de la época donde yo vivo- agrega Katt, sumamente confundida, ya bastante tenía con tener que aceptar la idea de haber cambiado de mundo -¿Cuál es la misión?- preguntó tratando de enfocarse en algo útil, pero que a la vez no tuviera relación con cosas que aún le costaba aceptar.

-Encontrar las piedras, el templo y proseguir hasta acabar- responde Kakashi.

-¿Entonces tenemos que hacer lo que nos pidan acá?- cuestiona ella sin recibir respuesta. Kakashi se mantiene pensativo, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

Más tarde, luego de que Naruto terminara de comer, la pelirroja se le acerca con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Naruto, creo que te toca dormir el la cuna- señala ella, riéndose sin hacer mucha bulla en caso hubiera alguien cerca.

-¡Me rehúso dormir ahí!, no entro- se queja Naruto de inmediato, señalando la cuna.

-Ya, Naruto no exageres es una cuna grande, sí entras si lo intentas- asegura ella aún riendo ligeramente.

El rubio observa la cuna, era cierto que tenía un gran tamaño, pero no lo suficiente como para permitir que un muchacho de su edad pudiera dormir cómodamente. De cualquier manera el rubio intenta y termina con los brazos y piernas sobresaliendo.

-Como has crecido- comenta la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada -Ya no entras en tu cunita.

-No es gracioso ¡Dattebayo!

Luego de esto Kakashi se aleja del balcón y se dirige a la cama. Se recuesta, aún pensativo, a uno de los lados, conciente de que por la situación tenía que compartirla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si pasamos el hecho de que no deberíamos estar aquí, todo parece bastante normal y no se ve peligroso- pregunta Katt ocupando también un espacio en la cama.

-No lo sé, haremos lo que nos piden y de ahí veremos para regresar. No hemos probado la piedra aún, posiblemente sirva para volver también- responde él aún serio.

Katt lo observa un tanto preocupada. No lo conocía por mucho tiempo, pero siempre lo había visto con una actitud relajada y despreocupada, incluso cuando lo encontraron al comienzo de la misión. Le era difícil comprender cuál podría ser el motivo para que estuviera así, suponía que los ninjas asesinos debían de ser peor que la situación en la que estaban.

-Mañana hay que estar muy atentos- habló Kakashi de improvisto -Hay que evitar hablar de más, al parecer estaban esperando a una pareja y a su hijo- agrega para que los dos genin tuvieran consideración con eso.

Llega la media noche y la pelirroja no consigue conciliar el sueño. El no saber qué puede preocupar tanto a Kakashi la mantiene intranquila, pero el hecho de que sus dos compañeros de aventura ya hubiesen conciliado el sueño la incomoda un poco.

-Hombres…- murmura en voz baja, levantándose de la cama. "Mejor voy a investigar un poco, por culpa de Kakashi ya se me vino a la mente todas esas películas de bajo presupuesto donde lanzan a la gente en sacrificios a volcanes y ese tipo de cosas"

La kunoichi avanza en silencio por los corredores vacíos del gran templo. Al comienzo no distingue nada, excepto que al parecer son los únicos que se encuentran en ese momento en la construcción, pero después nota una figura femenina moverse rápidamente por un corredor. Esto le llama la atención y decide seguirla, pero al doblar en una esquina, la persona a la que estaba siguiendo le lanza una especie de polvo en el rostro. Katt prioriza centrarse en quitarse en polvo de encima pese a que ve a su 'atacante' alejarse a toda velocidad, al menos había distinguido un poco su rostro. "!Qué demonios me lanzó encima! Ojala no sea nada vudoo o peor aún, los restos de alguien" piensa mientras termina de sacudirse "Mejor me regreso, no debí haber salido del cuarto… aunque talvez estaba yendo a buscarnos, no hay nadie más aquí. Ninja de segunda que soy me cae encima este polvo y para colmo la chica se escapa"

Al regresar a la habitación encuentra todo tranquilo. Tanto Naruto como Kakashi continúan durmiendo plácidamente, como si nada ocurriera. "Que lindo se ve Naruto, nadie diría lo intranquilo que es al verlo como está ahora" piensa observando al rubio en la cuna que le queda grande. Al recostarse en la cama no puede evitar fijar la mirada en Kakashi y en especial la máscara que le cubre el rostro. "¿Por qué la usará? Ese ojo con el sharingan tiene una cicatriz, tal vez el resto de su cara también" presume, aunque no completamente segura, al final la marca del ojo parece ser sólo un corte. Con eso en la mente para distraerla, Katt se olvida de que fue atacada minutos antes y de la misma situación en la que se encuentra, logrando al fin dormir.

En la mañana Katt se levanta con una gran sensación de comodidad, pero al despertar se da cuenta de que Kakashi está bastante cerca de ella, rodeándola con los brazos. "Creo que se tomó muy en serio eso de que estaban esperando a una pareja" se dice a sí misma, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar.

-Hola- saluda Kakashi al despertarse y verla con la mirada sobre él. Casi instintivamente se acerca lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la boca, pero al instante nota el trozo de tela que llevaba puesto sobre el rostro -¿Y esto?- se pregunta, retirando la máscara y procediendo a terminar el saludo matutino.

La pelirroja se queda estática, no esperaba un abrazo, menos aún un beso, pero lo que impide que reaccione es verle el rostro a Kakashi. Por lo que sabía y había comprobado, el shinobi no se le veía sin máscara jamás y así sin siquiera haberlo pedido o intentado, estaba viendo el atractivo rostro del jonin. Él por su parte la observaba intensamente, al parecer un tanto curioso por su reacción.

-¿Sucede algo? Estás sonrojada- pregunta él sonriéndole mientras acaricia su largo cabello rojo.

-Yo…- articula Katt sin mucho éxito, aún no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo "¿Y a Kakashi que bicho le picó en la noche?" piensa preocupada antes de distraerse y comenzar a apreciar lo atractivo que le parecía "¿Para qué usa la máscara? ¿Evitar fanáticas?"

-Será mejor que nos alistemos y despertemos a Naruto- interviene Kakashi, dejando de acariciar la cabellera roja.

-Yo lo despierto- se apresura a asentir Katt levantándose de la cama, se había olvidado por completo de Naruto. Cuando estaba a punto de despertarlo para pedirle algo de ayuda se da con una sorpresa muy desagradable; Naruto cabía en la cuna. Casi de inmediato la kunoichi suelta un pequeño grito de espanto, si antes se sentía confundida, ya no entendía nada.

De inmediato Kakashi llega a su costado y observa intranquilo a Naruto, obviamente algo ahí asustó a su 'esposa'.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta él, incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo -No veo nada raro.

-¿Cómo que nada raro? Mira el tamaño que tiene, debe de tener cuatro años- responde Katt señalando al pequeño rubio que aún dormía.

-¿Qué te sucede esta mañana?- pregunta sonriendo y dándole un beso -Debes de estar tensa por la misión, pero no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de todo.

-¿Estas bromeando no?- pregunta ella, deseando que él se empezara a reír y le dijera que había sido una broma "¿Qué está pasando aquí?, deben de haberlo planeado, tal vez sea solo uno de esos jutsu de academia, mejor les sigo el juego. Pero y ¿si no es un jutsu? ¿Y algo le paso a estos dos?"

-Mejor ve a alistarte yo me encargo de Naruto- dice Kakashi despertando al pequeño. Naruto al abrir sus grandes ojos azules observa alegremente a sus 'padres'.

-¿Que me aliste?- murmura Katt mirando unas ropas similares a las de los lugareños, decide que por su salud mental era mejor simplemente obedecer. Casi al momento en que termina de alistarse, las mujeres del día anterior traen algo de comida, ninguna parece notar o reaccionar ante la diferencia en el tamaño de Naruto.

-Buenos días madre- saluda de forma muy educada el pequeño Naruto, ya vestido con ropas del lugar al igual que su 'padre' al verla acercarse a ellos.

-Buenos días…- responde Katt un tanto horrorizada, al parecer el pequeño hiperactivo ahora eran un aún más pequeño niño educado.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos puedes comer- dice Kakashi observando a Naruto.

El rubio comienza a comer despacio y de forma calmada, algo totalmente radical a como normalmente ingería sus platos de ramen en el Ichiraku. Absorta por los nuevos hábitos alimenticios de Naruto, no siente como Kakashi se acerca a ella hasta poder susurrarle al oído.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Aún sigo pensando que estas actuando muy extraña esta mañana.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco confundida… por lo de la misión- contesta tratando de mantenerse calmada.

-¿Segura? No quiero que nada te incomode- agrega él tomando una de las manos de ella.

-Sí, estoy bien- asegura, tratando de sonreír y dándose cuenta de que era bastante improbable que Kakashi estuviera actuando.

-Padre…- los interrumpe Naruto -Por favor, ¿podría comer un poco más?- ante esto Katt hace todo lo posible para no darle un golpe a Kakashi y salir del cuarto en búsqueda del Naruto real.

-Si, puedes comer un poco más- asiente Kakashi sonriente antes de regresar la atención a la pelirroja -Entonces espera aquí, yo voy a ver cual es la misión- explica antes de salir de la habitación.

-Naruto…- llama Katt con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Si madre?- pregunta observándola con mucha atención.

-Ven acá- le pide -¿Aún quieres Ramen?- pregunta cuando el pequeño se coloca frente a ella.

-No lo sé, ¿qué es eso?- pregunta Naruto con curiosidad.

-No, nada, no te preocupes- responde ella nerviosamente "Este no puede ser Naruto, él no se olvidaría del ramen"

Luego de más de una hora, Kakashi regresa y le explica a Katt que su misión consiste en ser los primeros en entablar conversaciones con unos extranjeros que debían de estar por llegar a uno de los poblados cercanos. A su vez debían de concluir el tipo de intenciones que tenían.

-¿Cuándo regresaremos a Konoha?- se atreve a preguntar Katt de improviso cuando Kakashi terminó de hablar.

-¿A donde?- cuestionó él ligeramente confundido.

-Al lugar de donde vinimos- responde Katt un poco nerviosa.

-Oh, no lo sé, cuando acabemos la misión, aunque no recordaba de donde vinimos- responde Kakashi con total naturalidad y calma.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas? ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- pregunta ella visiblemente preocupada.

-Recuerdo que eres mi esposa, Naruto mi hijo y que nos enviaron a cumplir una misión eso es todo- responde Kakashi manteniendo la tranquilidad.

-¿No te preocupa o te parece raro no saber nada más?- insiste ella, pero es detenida cuando Kakashi coloca suavemente sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Lo que sé, es todo lo que necesito saber, te tengo a ti y a nuestro hijo y un propósito, soy feliz con eso, no necesito nada más- asegura él sonriente, listo para partir a su misión.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? No parece recordar nada y no tengo idea qué ocurrió" piensa mientras sigue a Kakashi y sujeta a Naruto de la mano "Ambos son lindos, pero… no deberían ser así" se dice a sí misma viendo cómo comienzan a partir los tres en dirección a un poblado cercano "Lo único distinto que nos ha ocurrido ha sido el polvo… y yo que pensé que era algo malo. ¡Necesito más polvo! ¿Cómo encuentro a esa chica?" medita desanimada, sin prestar mucha atención lo que Kakashi le comenta sobre el pueblo al que irán y cómo ya les habían preparado una casa ahí para esperar la llegada de los extranjeros.

Durante los días de espera, Naruto se dedica a jugar con los niños del pueblo, su pequeña cabellera rubia destaca e impide que sea sencillo que se aleje mucho o se pierda. Kakashi ocupa su tiempo en apoyar en las labores administrativas y de seguridad del poblado. Y Katt se mantiene vigilando a Naruto, como hacen otras mujeres con sus hijos, o tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una pista de qué había ocurrido. Pero es en uno de los momentos en que se encontraba vigilando a los pequeños que se animó a preguntarle a otra mujer sobre la joven que le lanzó el polvo; ésta de inmediato reconoció la descripción cuando la pelirroja mencionó su presencia en el templo.

-Esa es Amapola- explicó la mujer, casi provocándole un ataque cardiaco a Katt cuando escuchó el nombre -La castigaron hace unos días, la noche que ustedes llegaron, por estar rondando el templo.

-¿Y que le hicieron?- pregunta la kunoichi no muy segura de qué pensar.

-Está en el calabozo, en la ciudad.

De forma casi inmediata Katt se dirigió a buscar a Kakashi, necesitaba encontrar a esa muchacha. El problema era que tendrían que regresar a la ciudad de dónde salieron y los extranjeros aún no habían llegado, dudaba que Kakashi aceptara moverse hasta eso.

-Ahora no podemos, no te preocupes, los extranjeros deben de llegar pronto y podremos regresar al acabar- explica Kakashi llevándosela a la habitación que les habían dado para que descansara un poco.

La pelirroja lo observa preocupada, al fin tenía una pista para trabajar y al parecer no iba a poder hacer nada. Pero fue en ese momento que nota la presencia de la bandana de Konoha desentonando con todo el resto de la vestimenta de él. Por curiosidad extiende su mano para levantarla y ver si el sharingan seguía ahí. De forma automática Kakashi retrocede cubriendo su ojo, dejando escapar un quejido.

-Perdón…- se disculpa de inmediato ella, esperaba que el ojo quizás le hiciera presente que no eran de ese lugar y reaccionara -¿Por qué te esta fastidiando así?

-No te preocupes. Aunque no tengo idea porque me duele así, pero el dolor se ha hecho menos intenso con el paso de los días- asegura él sonriéndole.

El incidente con el sharingan y la mención de Amapola impiden que Katt pueda conciliar el sueño aún más de lo usual. Por unos momentos consideró seriamente arrastrar a Naruto y Kakashi hasta la piedra que los metió en el problema y probar si podían regresar con ella. Pero eso implicaba inutilizar a Kakashi y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo sin perder por completo la confianza, que notoriamente le tenía, si es que algo salía mal y no podían regresar.

La idea de quedarse permanentemente ahí no le agradaba. El nuevamente verse en una situación extraña y no saber donde estaba no era el problema, para ella al menos el regresar a Konoha no arreglaba la situación. Pero una cosa era ser lanzado lejos de tu hogar y otra era perder tu identidad y Kakashi, así como Naruto, no estaban actuando como ellos mismos. Tenían que regresar o al menos arreglar sus recuerdos.

"Si al menos supiera dónde estamos… Por lo poco que he visto y dado que parece estar Amapola asumo que en alguna ciudad Inca, al final de ahí vino el pendiente que inició todo" medita tratando de enlazar la poca información que tenía. Un ligero sonido llama su atención y al observar la habitación distingue al pequeño Naruto de pie con la mirada perdida.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?- pregunta ella, levantándose y avanzando hasta estar cerca de él y notar como una especie de aura roja empezó a envolverlo -¿Naruto?- llama preocupada al ver como los ojos azules del niño se había tornado rojos y su cabello comenzaba a erizarse. De improvisto el pequeño hace un movimiento con el brazo, ocasionando que Katt saliera de su camino como si hubiese sido golpeada, a pesar de que no llegó a tocarla –¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunta sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y notando con preocupación que Kakashi parecía estar profundamente dormido y ajeno a los ruidos.

El pequeño cuerpo de Naruto salta sobre la cama en la que se encontraba Kakashi durmiendo y destapa el ojo del sharingan. Al parecer no obtiene lo que desea, ya que da un ágil salto al suelo y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación como si fuera un animal atrapado. Momentos después el aura comienza a disiparse y Naruto regresa lentamente a su cuna hasta que queda dormido.

Katt se acerca con cuidado y comprueba que Naruto parece estar durmiendo. Luego va con Kakashi y cubre el sharingan, a pesar de esto el jonin continúa profundamente dormido, como si hubiera tenido un día agotador.

La mañana siguiente llegan noticias que anuncian la llegada de los extranjeros para esa noche, Kakashi va a prepararse y Katt se queda con Naruto.

-Naruto- llama ella para llamar su atención -¿Te ocurrió algo anoche?

-Tuve una pesadilla- responde luego de unos instantes antes de abrazarla.

"¡Qué lindo!" piensa al verlo "¡No! ¡Tengo que concentrarme!" se recrimina antes de preguntarle qué ocurrió en su pasadilla.

-Unos ojos rojos muy grandes estaban detrás de una reja- explica el pequeño, tratando de describir lo mejor posible un ligar que para Katt sonaba como un alcantarillado.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Me decía cosas feas- responde sollozando -Quería que abriera la puerta, pero no llegaba porque era muy chico, trate de saltar, pero tampoco llegaba y se puso muy molesto, comenzó a decir cosas que no entendía.

-¿Mencionó algo sobre el sharingan?- pregunta, al parecer buscó eso cuando estaba envuelto por el aura roja.

-Creo que sí, escuché algo, pero yo estaba asustado- contesta notoriamente triste y asustado.

-No importa- añade Katt sonriéndole, decidiendo que no debía de presionarlo más -Fue un sueño y ningún par de ojos te van a decir nada ni a hacer daño.

Esa noche, Kakashi se queda con Katt esperando a que le den el aviso de la llegada. Ella prefiere no contarle nada de lo de Naruto, no tenía mucho sentido y el hombre se veía notoriamente preocupado.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunta Katt, a pesar de los días que habían pasado le costaba ver a Kakashi mostrando visiblemente una gama tan amplia de emociones.

-Sí. No quiero que nada malo suceda, no sabemos si los Chancas estarán cerca, ni si nuestros visitantes serán amistosos- responde Kakashi besando a Katt.

"¿Chancas? Eso me suena, quizás de algún libro de historia" piensa ella, por el momento no tenía mas opción que apoyar a Kakashi, luego regresarían a la ciudad y arreglarían todo, al menos eso quería pensar "Si nos quedáramos aquí seguiríamos como una familia, pero no es real. Claro por mi edad no sería algo tan problemático, incluso aunque ahora no valga nada, ya acabé mi carrera y no tengo mayores responsabilidades y él… es un jonin es como si hubiera acabado de estudiar y además tuviera un buen trabajo. Pero no se siente como el Kakashi de verdad"

Pasada la media noche, el sonido de un grupo de caballos anunció la llegada de los esperados visitantes. Las bestias en las que venían montados causaron algo de miedo entre los habitantes, no parecían reconocerlas y la forma agitada en la que se movían debido a lo complicado del terreno no las presentaba como calmadas.

Kakashi decidió que Katt y Naruto permanecieran a resguardo, no quería que algo les ocurriera si los extranjeros eran hostiles o peor aún, según su opinión, hubiera un ataque de los Chancas. El primer contacto fue tranquilo, ambas partes parecían estar tratando, a su mayor potencial, poder entablar una comunicación. Esto resultó en una invitación a pasar la que restaba de la noche en la seguridad del pueblo.

"Que raro, si parecen españoles… hasta vienen con caballos, esos pobres animales no están hechos para este terreno montañoso" piensa Katt, observando desde lejos como los hombres se acomodaban "Pero es extraño, yo sé español y no he comprendido una palabra de lo que han dicho… y peor, si comprendo lo que los lugareños dicen"

En la mañana, Katt se entera de que van a regresar a la ciudad en compañía de los extranjeros. La idea no le agrada a la pelirroja, Kakashi estaba con una actitud demasiado confiada, pero no mencionó su disconformidad, ella quería regresar a la ciudad lo antes posible.

El viaje de regreso transcurre sin problemas, los caballos quedaron en el poblado y las pertenencias de los extranjeros fueron cargadas por llamas. El grupo español parecía contento con Kakashi y mucho de su tiempo lo dedicaban a observar el paisaje y tratar de hacer mapas. Pero la última noche antes de llegar fue diferente, cuando Katt fue a acostar a Naruto no lo encontró por ningún lado, pero si pudo notar que la tienda en la que debía estar parecía haber sido destrozada desde el interior.

-Kakashi, Naruto no está- avisa de inmediato, pensando en la energía roja que lo había envuelto varias noches atrás.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunta él sumamente preocupado, todo había salido bien y de la nada a un día de camino tenía que ocurrir algo.

-Hay que ir a buscarlo…- pide Katt, no podía estar muy lejos.

-Deben de haber sido los Chancas- asegura Kakashi, visiblemente enojado.

"¿Chancas?" se cuestiona mentalmente tratando de entender de qué estaba hablando "Recuerdo algo… eran como un grupo enemigo de los Incas o algo similar, nunca presté mucha atención cuando me lo comentaron, pero no recordaba que ellos siguieran cuando llegaron los españoles, bueno, ninguno de estos tiene pinta de Francisco Pizarro, quizás es otro grupo" recuerda, algunos de sus amigos que hizo en Perú alguna vez le comentaron sobre la historia del país, pero no es como si la hubiera estudiado "¡Está culpando a la tribu local! Naruto debe de haberse ido por su cuenta, debí haber mencionado lo de la energía" se recrimina fastidiada.

-No fueron los Chancas, creo que Naruto se escapó- asegura Katt cogiendo a Kakashi del brazo -Hay que ir por él, su rastro debe ser fácil de seguir- señala ella mientras lo lleva hasta la tienda y busca por la zona hasta dar con un grupo de plantas algo aplastadas.

-Pero debemos de llevar a…- Kakashi no termina la frase y observa los rastros -No, tienes razón, dejaré dicho que los terminen de llevar e iremos a buscar a Naruto.

Ambos parten lo más rápido posible. Kakashi parece sorprendido por la velocidad con que ambos pueden moverse, a pesar de la dificultad del terreno, al parecer aunque él no era conciente de sus habilidades, su cuerpo las recordaba perfectamente. El rastro los lleva de regreso hasta la ciudad inicial.

-Tal vez pudimos haber seguido con los extranjeros- comenta ella.

-No, con ellos no hubiéramos podido llegar tan rápido- explica Kakashi, buscando con la mirada al que creía su hijo desaparecido.

En la base de la gran piedra que los trajo, se encuentra el pequeño Naruto dormido. De inmediato se acercan a él para revisarlo.

-Los ojos querían venir- dice Naruto al verlos -Pero después dijeron que solo no servia de nada si estaba solo.

-¿Ojos?- cuestiona Kakashi.

-Luego te explico, hay que avisar sobre la llegada de nuestros invitados- dice Katt, tratando de conseguir algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

-Espérame aquí- asiente Kakashi, antes de retirarse para dar el aviso.

Cuando regresa, Katt lo observa detenidamente y toma algo de aire antes de decidirse a hablar. Era mejor que tratara de hacerlo en ese momento, no podía predecir qué pasaría con Naruto si seguía ignorando la situación y no trataba de hacer algo.

-¿Confías en mi?- pregunta Katt seriamente "No tengo otra opción, tengo que explicarle la situación o no me va a ayudar y no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, los choques de culturas rara vez acaban bien, y en unas horas va a ocurrir uno aquí"

-Sí, confió en ti- asiente él, preocupado por la pregunta y la actitud que tiene.

Katt trata de explicarle a Kakashi lo ocurrido con ellos, sobre Konoha y la misión que se les envió. El hombre parece tener problemas para aceptar el relato, el pensar que ella no era su esposa, ni Naruto su hijo era algo que le costaba aceptar a la velocidad que al parecer la situación requería. Pero el era conciente de que no recordaba nada aparte de esas ideas y la habilidad de su cuerpo parecía ser adecuada para la de alguien como Katt estaba describiendo.

-Entonces quieres hablar con Amapola- cuestiona Kakashi, era necesario que se centrara en la raíz del problema.

-Sí, cuando yo llegue a Konoha estaban esperándola a ella, debe de estar relacionado- responde Katt. No se sentía bien de haberle roto el mundo de ilusión en el que había estado, pero necesitaba hablar con Amapola y tener a Kakashi informado.

La pareja, junto con Naruto, van al pequeño calabozo del pueblo. Dado que Kakashi no parece ser muy conciente de sus habilidades o cómo usarlas, es Katt la que deja inconcientes a los guardias. Sin meditarlo demasiado la kunoichi libera a la joven que estaba recluida, al parecer a pesar de los días que habían pasado seguía ahí.

-Gracias- interviene Amapola de inmediato al verse liberada y reconocer a la pelirroja -Yo… yo fui al templo por una visión que tuve, ahí supe que debía lanzar el polvo sobre ustedes, pero sólo lo logré contigo- explica ella, esto parece convencer un poco más a Kakashi sobre la veracidad del relato de Katt.

-¿Y tienes más de ese polvo?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Ahora no- explica un tanto apenada -Para hacerlo debo de estar en trance y sólo puedo lograrlo en un templo en las afueras.

-Katt, ve con ella- pide Kakashi sorprendiéndola un poco -Yo me quedaré con Naruto, sea como sea, aún necesitamos atender la situación de los extranjeros.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Katt. Sabe que Kakashi debe de estar afectado, aunque parece estar conciente de que necesitan resolver el problema.

-Sí, no te preocupes- asegura acariciando un poco el rostro de Katt.

Katt va junto con Amapola al templo que ella mencionó, quería arreglar las cosas lo antes posible, se regresaba a Kakashi a la normalidad no estaría tan triste como se le veía en esos momentos. Al llegar, un hombre mayor las recibe.

-¡Hija! ¡Volviste! Estaba tan preocupado- dice el hombre abrazando a Amapola hasta que se percata de Katt y su hija le explica lo ocurrido -¡Tú eres de Konoha!- exclama sorprendido.

-¿Conoce Konoha?- pregunta esperanzada.

-No, pero un muy buen amigo mío es de ahí- explica el padre de Amapola -Hace unos años apareció de la nada sumamente herido.

Amapola deja a su padre con Katt y se prepara para entrar en estado de trance. La kunoichi espera mientras le explica al hombre lo que había ocurrido y el cambio de las personalidades e incluso edad, en Naruto y Kakashi. El padre de Amapola le explica que los enviados del Dios Sol siempre son una pareja con su pequeño y que estos obran a través de personas vivas, lo más probable es que de alguna manera ellos hubieran sido usados para la labor.

Cuando Amapola regresa tiene una expresión de terror en el rostro. Cuando entró en trance no recibió el mensaje de cómo elaborar el polvo, sino que vio una terrorífica escena en donde una gigantesca criatura roja destruía la ciudad.

-Eso no es bueno- comenta Katt al escuchar la mención de la criatura roja.

-No, no lo es, en especial ahora que la ciudad se prepara para recibir a los extranjeros- añade el padre de Amapola -Veré si puedo contactar a mi amigo.

Katt observa al hombre con curiosidad, si lo que decía era cierto, estaba en capacidad de contactar con un shinobi de Konoha. El padre de Amapola recita una serie de cánticos a la vez que dibuja unos símbolos en el suelo. Tras varias repeticiones y notorios signos de cansancio, una luz cegadora inunda el templo.

Junto al padre de Amapola se encuentra un hombre de largo cabello negro y armadura roja. Ambos se saludan alegremente e intercambian algunas palabras en las que el recién llegado es informado de lo que había ocurrido.

-Tú- murmura Katt sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima -Tú rostro está en la montaña, tú eres el primer Hokage- agrega un tanto conmocionada.

Casi de inmediato el primer Hokage le pide que no le diga nada. Al parecer reconoce que ella no es de Konoha, o al menos no de los habitantes que el conoce. Ella acepta y simplemente le narra la misión sin mencionar ningún nombre.

-No tengo conocimiento del jutsu que los haya traído aquí, pero debe de ser una variante de la que me envió por primera vez a este lugar- explica el hombre de forma bastante seria -Es extraño, se necesita cierto conocimiento y habilidades, en especial por el hecho de que hayan llegado aquí- añade, sumamente pensativo -Ustedes no deberían de haber llegado a esta época, no es la que debería corresponderles al hacer el viaje entre mundos… Pero no importa, al hacer los viajes su chakra siempre los tratará de llevar a donde pertenecen, a su lugar de origen, si es que no tiene un punto específico de regreso.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la premonición de mí hija? ¿Crees que esté relacionado?- interviene el padre de Amapola.

-Es probable- asiente el Hokage -Pero yo me encargaré de eso, impediré que los extranjeros lleguen a la ciudad, su presencia podría ser el desencadenante de la bestia- explica, por un momento parecía que iba a darle un nombre distinto a la criatura -El sitio de oro era el Dorado ¿No?- cuestiona con interés, observando a su amigo.

-Sí, pero es una leyenda.

-Ellos no lo saben, y deben de estar buscando fortuna, creo poder distraerlos con eso- explica el primer Hokage -Con esto es probable que la misión termine y tus compañeros vuelvan a la normalidad- explica, dirigiéndose a Katt -Aunque estén alertas, al parecer este viaje fue dispuesto para ustedes tres- la kunoichi asiente de inmediato -Es mejor que me encargue de esto rápido –añade, utilizando un jutsu para disfrazarse como un pequeño niño lugareño.

-Suerte amigo mío.

-Por cierto, aún esta en pie mí oferta de que mandes a tu hija a entrenar a Konoha- agrega el primer Hokage con su apariencia joven antes de desaparecer de la vista del grupo.

Katt se queda en silencio por unos momentos. No pudo preguntar nada o comentar nada y ahora simplemente no tenía opción más que esperar. Al regresar a la ciudad, la noticia de la desaparición de los extranjeros se había expandido, los arreglos se cancelaron y la noche parecía estar ocurriendo casi como cualquier otra. En su cuarto del templo encuentra a Naruto dormido pacíficamente en su cuna y a Kakashi recostado en la cama, quizás se quedó dormido por el cansancio. Con cuidado se acomodó junto a él, ya vería que ocurría en la mañana.

La mañana posterior a todo Katt se levanta y casi de forma instintiva, debido a los últimos días, le da un beso a Kakashi. El jonin abre los ojos y deja escapar una expresión de sorpresa por la acción y por la ausencia de su máscara.

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Estoy atorado!- grita Naruto, provocando que la pelirroja dirigiera la vista de inmediato al rubio, este se encontraba literalmente atorado en la cuna.

-¡Naruto eres grande de nuevo!- exclama sorprendida, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-¿Grande? Si nunca me achique- responde Naruto mientras revienta la cuna para salir.

Al voltear a ver a Kakashi nota que se encuentra de pie y con su máscara puesta. Katt se da cuenta de inmediato que ambos han regresado a la normalidad y que técnicamente beso al Kakashi que no la creía su esposa. De forma automática su rostro comienza a tornarse de un color similar al de su cabello.

-Katt-nee-chan estás actuando extraño- comenta el rubio al ver cómo estaba actuando.

-¿No se acuerdan de nada?- pregunta Katt. Al ver sus rostros, se da cuenta de que no y trata de explicarles lo ocurrido, pero ninguno de ellos parece creerle.

-Bueno, vamos a ver cuál es la misión- interviene Kakashi tranquilamente, ignorando los reclamos de Katt.

Cuando llegan con el hombre que los recibió al llegar la ciudad, este parece obviar por completo la misión que ya habían realizado y encargarles otra. Katt lo observa de forma sospechosa, está segura de que él si recordaba lo ocurrido, por momentos pudo ver como la observaba con precaución, quizás consiente de que ella si recordaba.

Pero Kakashi acepta, al parecer el pedido era tan sencillo como llevar unos objetos ceremoniales a un pueblo cercano que había quedado aislado por los Chancas. Al parecer el Kakashi de hasta una noche atrás era conciente de la enemistad entre ambos bandos.

La misión transcurre rápido, como shinobis se desplazan con velocidad por el difícil terreno. Casi al llegar al objetivo se cruzan con los mencionados Chancas y dado que Katt le había mencionado a Kakashi sobre su obsesión con ellos y lo peligrosos que los consideraba, decide que era mejor dejarlos incapacitados.

Lo curioso fue que los Chancas hablaban una lengua desconocida para Katt, ella había asumido que si entendía a los que la recibieron debía de haber podido entenderlos a ellos. Kakashi captura a uno de los enemigos y utiliza su sharingan para comunicarse, al parecer el ojo le permitía poder entender lo que estaba diciendo y hablarle. Katt se sorprende, no comprendía mucho las habilidades que le conferían el sharingan, pero por lo que veía estas incluían algún aspecto mental.

El regreso de la misión fue impecable y recibieron los agradecimientos del líder de la ciudad. Con la misión satisfecha Kakashi decidió que debían tratar de regresar, pese a los reclamos de Katt, él la colocó en posición para que toque la piedra con la esperanza de poder invertir el proceso que los llevó hasta ahí.

Nuevamente una luz cegadora los deja sin poder ver por unos segundos, y al recuperar la vista ven con alivio que regresaron junto al resto de ninjas de Konoha. Para el resto del grupo no sucedió nada, sólo una luz cegadora. Kakashi interviene de inmediato diciendo que ya terminaron la misión y parece explicar muy levemente lo ocurrido a los otros jonins antes de dar la orden de regresar.

x x

Las risas llenaron la oficina de la quinta Hokage tras la versión de lo ocurrido contada por Katt. Para Tsunade el Naruto educado y pequeño simplemente era demasiado.

- Katt nee-chan no mientas, nada de eso pasó- se queja el rubio tras la historia y las risas de la quinta.

-¡Que sí pasó!- insiste ella -Y Kakashi andaba como idiota culpando a los Chancas, que eran como la tribu enemiga local- añade sin mucho éxito. Ni Kakashi o Naruto recuerdan nada de lo que ella narraba.

-Ya, no importa, mañana veremos. Katt creo que necesitas descansar- indica Tsunade tratando de no expandir más la reunión.

-Ahora crees que estoy loca- se queja ella, lo que la Hokage quería era evitarse problemas -Falta que tampoco me crean de la cosa roja que se posesiono de Naruto- agrega Katt, provocando que Tsunade casi se atragante con el té que pensaba empezar a tomar y el aludido se quedara observándola sin siquiera pestañar.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Tsunade con el poco aliento que tiene a la vez que el ojo visible de Kakashi parece expresar bastante seriedad.

-Una cosa roja que creo que vive en un alcantarillado en la mente de Naruto, o al menos eso me explico cuando estaba chiquito. Me dijo que el bicho de su mente quería que le abriera la puerta, pero como él era chiquito no llegaba y el bicho se dedicaba a insultarlo- explica Katt bastante fastidiada, sin notar el cambio en la actitud de las personas presentes en la habitación.

-Alcantarillado… bueno eso suena muy Naruto- comenta Tsunade riéndose nerviosamente, al menos no parecía que algo grabe hubiera pasado con ese tema.

-Mejor ve a descansar Katt- interviene Kakashi colocándose detrás, sujetándola por los hombros y colocando su rostro al costado del de ella -Has tenido un día cansado, ya mañana podrás explicarle mejor a Tsunade-sama- Katt se sonroja un poco, al tenerlo tan cerca se pone nerviosa y no se siente en estado de replicar mucho, así que se deja sacar de la oficina por Kakashi. Luego el jonin espera a que Naruto salga también y cierra la puerta, soltando a Katt.

-Ustedes dos vayan a descansar- indica Kakashi -En estos días veré para que vengas a explicarle mejor a Tsunade- añade mirando a Katt muy sonriente, o al menos su ojo parece estar indicando eso.

-Bueno…- responde Katt un poco desilusionada de que la haya soltado en cuanto logró sacarla de la oficina "Eso fue sucio, me puso nerviosa a propósito"

-Nos vemos- dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Vamos, no sirve de nada quedarnos aquí- comenta Katt dirigiéndose a Naruto, pero éste no le da respuesta, sólo la observa visiblemente preocupado -¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta, normalmente el joven genin solía estar lleno de energía.

-No, solo que…- responde Naruto, al parecer no muy seguro de qué decir.

-¡Ya sé! Debe ser lo que dije de la cosa roja- asume Katt luego de pensar un poco -¿Qué pasa con eso?- Naruto la mira pero no responde -Debe haber sido efecto del viajecito que tuvimos, aunque Tsunade actuaba algo raro, pero en fin, no sirve mucho que hablemos de eso ahora- asegura ella sonriéndole.

-Bueno, hasta mañana- asiente el rubio ligeramente de mejor humor.

-¿Y eso?- se pregunta Katt al quedarse sola -Que extraño, primera vez que lo veo así- comenta antes de comenzar a alejarse de la torre de la Hokage.

Sin muchos ánimos para regresar de inmediato a su casa, Katt se dedica a caminar sin mucho rumbo por las calles tranquilas de Konoha. El que no le creyeran y para colmo la hicieran sentir como si estuviera loca no la ponían del mejor humor posible. Al llegar a uno de los tantos parques de la villa busca una banca en donde poder sentarse y relajarse con la agradable brisa nocturna.

"Debía de haberme quedado, Kakashi y Naruto eran adorables actuando como mi familia" piensa, logrando dibujar una sonrisa momentánea. Aunque al final realmente no le hubiera gustado del todo la aparentemente feliz y educada familia que hubiera tenido.

-Agradable brisa- comenta una voz masculina que saca a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella se encuentra un muchacho de lentes, ojos azules y cabello de color similar al de Kakashi sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Sí, está agradable- asiente un tanto sorprendida por la presencia, en Konoha las personas no solían salir tanto en la noche y era extraño cruzarse con alguien, más aún con alguien dispuesto a charlar. "Debe de ser de mi edad, por su ropa debe de ser ninja, pero no le veo la bandana por ningún lado"

-Mí nombre es Kabuto- se presenta el joven manteniendo la sonrisa -Veo que no te creyeron lo de tu viaje.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- pregunta extrañada.

-Digamos que he estado averiguando un poco sobre ti Katt- responde tranquilamente, acomodándose los lentes -Mi maestro está muy interesado en hablar contigo.

-Oh. ¿Y quién es tu maestro?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad "Maestro, eso no se oye muy seguido por aquí usan sensei"

-Ya debes de haber oído de él- contesta Kabuto, manteniendo la atención muy concentrada en ella -Aunque debo decirte que lo que hayas oído es solo una parte de la historia.

-Escucho- dice Katt algo interesada.

-Aquí no, a Orochimaru-sama le gustaría hablar contigo en persona, pero por obvias razones no puede entrar en Konoha- explica Kabuto notando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirroja ante la mención del sannin.

-Como un científico incomprendido- comenta ella, un tanto nerviosa, ya había estado suficiente tiempo en Konoha como para conocer la fama de ese hombre.

-Algo así, veo que si sabes algo sobre él.

-Me explicaron que había sido ninja de Konoha, pero que por experimentos de estilo no muy éticos termino yéndose… por ponerlo amablemente- explica Katt, recordando un poco lo que Iruka le había explicado muy a la ligera los primeros días que estuvo en Konoha.

-¿Vienes entonces?- pregunta Kabuto, al parecer un poco expectante por la reacción de ella.

-Pues, hoy no creo estar como para conocer gente- responde Katt, si de algo estaba segura es que al menos en ese momento no pensaba acompañar al desconocido que era alumno de un psicópata -¿Por qué no mañana?

-De acuerdo, pero no vayas a decirle nada a nadie de Konoha- accede Kabuto, aún visiblemente interesado -Te estaré vigilando- añade antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Eso sonó a amenaza- comenta ella en voz un poco más alta, aunque sin respuesta, Kabuto ya no estaba a la vista -¿En qué problema me metí ahora?- se cuestiona un tanto preocupada por el interés de Orochimaru, aunque aliviada de cómo resultaron las cosas, al menos no la raptaron y al parecer sólo la iba a estar observando.

x x

Al día siguiente, Katt se dedica a descansar y tratar de ver si alguien la estaba siguiendo. A pesar de no notar a nadie prefiere no arriesgarse a siquiera acercarse al edificio de la Hokage o la casa de Kakashi. En la noche, la curiosidad puede más que su razón y regresa al mismo lugar donde se encontró con Kabuto y para mala suerte de ella ve que el joven se encuentra ahí, esperándola.

-Que bueno, viniste- comenta al verla -No quería tener que irte a buscar.

-Dije que hoy, ¿no?- le responde ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad no había tenido intensión de cumplir con eso.

-Eso es bueno, cumples tu palabra- asiente Kabuto al parecer satisfecho -Por aquí- señala Kabuto dirigiéndose a la muralla. Al llegar abre lo que parece una pequeña pared falsa. Antes que Katt pudiera decir algo en contra de la seguridad de la villa, él interviene -A pesar de la seguridad, no han revisado tanto la muralla, yo era de Konoha así que conozco estas cosas.

Kabuto comienza a avanzar por el bosque seguido por Katt. La pelirroja observa como Konoha desaparece detrás de ellos "Y ahora en qué lío me metí" piensa desanimada, consiente que si pensaba rehusarse debió de haberlo hecho dentro de la villa.


	9. Chapter 09

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 09**

El amor está en el aire… y es inhalable

* * *

Cerca de cumplirse cuatro horas desde que abandonó la villa, en compañía de Kabuto, Katt comienza a preocuparse aún más de lo que ya estaba. La zona a la que se había adentrado era montañosa, pero a pesar de esto las laderas estaban cubiertas de una densa vegetación y grandes árboles. Era el peor lugar que podía imaginar para ser encontrada en caso algo malo ocurriera.

-Llegamos- anuncia el shinobi, descendiendo de los árboles y deteniéndose frente a una cueva. Con una sonrisa en el rostro le indica que puede ingresar.

-¡Oh! Tal y como lo imaginé- dice la pelirroja sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo -Un agradable sitio de reunión- añade con un tono algo sarcástico, adentrándose.

Al ingresar nota el lugar iluminado y observa sin saber qué pensar. Esperaba algún tipo de decoración que dejara claro que se trataba de la guarida de una persona con tan mala fama como Orochimaru, pero el lugar estaba casi completamente vacío, era sencillamente una cueva natural con iluminación y un mínimo de objetos.

-Orochimaru-sama- saluda respetuosamente Kabuto, dirigiéndose a una esquina oscura.

Un hombre de largos cabellos negros y piel increíblemente blanca se deja ver. Su pálido rostro deja que resalte el llamativo color dorado de sus ojos, mucho más intenso que el de su visitante.

"Parece una Geisha... tal vez sea mujer"piensa Katt, devolviéndole una mirada curiosa.

-Tú debes de ser Katt- comenta el Orochimaru acercándose antes de dirigirse a Kabuto y asegurarse de que no hubieron contratiempos -Asumo que debes de tener curiosidad.

-Algo- Asiente ella, aún un poco incómoda por la situación en la que aceptó meterse -No estás en la lista de los mejores amigos de Konoha.

-Y aún así viniste...- agrega él con interés.

-Tu invitación me pareció interesante, aunque no creo que haya sido muy sabio haber venido- admite Katt.

-La curiosidad es algo maravilloso, siempre te lleva a seguir buscando más- opina Orochimaru, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿qué era lo que querías conmigo?, eres algo así como un científico… los científicos no pierden el tiempo- cuestiona ella un tanto nerviosa. Era cierto que hasta el momento la situación parecía estar tranquila, pero nadie le podía asegurar por cuánto tiempo se mantendría así.

-Me enteré de tu llegada a Konoha y un poco sobre ti…- explica con interés -De otro mundo, eso es extremadamente interesante… tantas cosas que desconozco que tú debes de conocer- agrega, clavando la mirada sobre ella.

-Sí, se exactamente a que te refieres- responde Katt, pensando en todas las cosas nuevas que ha aprendido en el corto tiempo que lleva en Konoha -Pero, no hay manera de que te pueda mostrar las cosas de mi mundo, y para solo contártelas no lo veo muy provechoso.

-No tienes que contármelas, sólo dejarme verlas- acota Orochimaru sonriente.

-¿Algo como ver en mi mente?- se atreve a preguntar.

-Exacto. Para venir de una mundo sin jutsus lo captaste rápido- asiente él notoriamente complacido.

-Si hay algo en exceso en mi mundo es la imaginación- comenta Katt -Aunque aun así la idea de tener a alguien en mi mente no es muy atractiva.

-No te va a pasará nada, posiblemente ni lo notes- explica Orochimaru, haciéndole una seña a Kabuto que había permanecido completamente al margen.

-Pero… lo que hay en mi mundo, el conocimiento que podrías sacar no creo que sea bueno, este mundo parece bastante tranquilo- se apresura a replicar ella cuando ve cómo Kabuto le alcanza una silla.

-¿Tú que eres en tu mundo?- pregunta Orochimaru mirando a Katt.

-¿Qué soy?- repite, confundida por un momento hasta que entiende a qué se refería -Bióloga, científica.

-Que coincidencia- comenta él dibujando una amplia sonrisa sobre su pálido rostro, él no se consideraba exclusivamente un shinobi, sino también un investigador -Entonces eres una persona educada, debes de saber que el conocimiento en sí no es el causante de los males.

-Claro, pero el problema aquí es que, sin ofensas, tú no eres la persona con las mejores credenciales de este mundo- responde Katt con una risa nerviosa.

-Soy un ninja, pero también me considero un científico- resalta Orochimaru notoriamente orgulloso -Sólo quiero llegar lejos, sin que nada se interponga en mi camino. Debe haber gente así en tu mundo, incluso tu misma podrías ser así- agrega de forma calmada -Puedo ofrecerte algo a cambio obviamente... poder, conocimiento o incluso una manera de regresar.

Las palabras de Orochimaru logran captar la atención de la pelirroja. Si bien no estaba desesperada llorando por su situación, regresar a su hogar era algo que le interesaba.

-Por qué no lo meditas unos momentos- ofrece Orochimaru a la vez que Kabuto le ofrece sentarse en la silla que trajo momentos antes.

Katt se sienta, un tanto insegura, y trata de meditar su situación. Orochimaru no parece peligroso, pero de algún lado tenía que haber sacado la reputación que tenía, además los ninjas de su aldea fueron los que la atacaron en la misión que estuvo liderando Sakura. Aún así, el conocimiento que podría extraer de ella no era exactamente el más nocivo, era bióloga, pero se especializó en ecología "No es que vaya a poder encontrar mucha información sobre cómo clonarse" pero el hombre era reconocido por su inteligencia y quizás con conceptos básicos sería capaz de conseguir muchas cosas. También estaba la remota posibilidad de que pudiera utilizar el conocimiento para algo bueno "Vi a mí papá hacer tantas cosas en el hospital y contarme otras que quizás algo útil saldría de ahí" medita, recordando algunas de las historias sobre casos que su padre trabajó que quizás serían útiles; como reimplantar alguna extremidad o hacer un trasplante.

En ese momento nota que Orochimaru parece un tanto inquieto, como si algo le hubiera molestado. Kabuto observa al sannin con interés, pero permanece en silencio. También nota que el hombre estaba de pie sobre unos dibujos un tanto peculiares y al parecer estaba sumamente concentrado.

Tras mucho meditar y hacer que su mente divague desde estupideces como los Teletubbies y Barney hasta en la posibilidad de una bomba atómica, o la falta de elementos de diversión como videojuegos; Katt toma una decisión.

-¿Ya decidiste?- pregunta Orochimaru de forma tranquila.

-Sí- asiente ella poniéndose de pie -Aunque tu oferta es muy atractiva creo que voy a tener que negarme- responde antes de notar que la silla de la que se acababa de levantar tenía unos dibujos bastante extraños, muy similares a los que estaban debajo de Orochimaru "No debí de haber venido aquí en primer lugar... aunque esté perdiendo la posibilidad de regresar" piensa preocupada, esos dibujos no le daban mucha tranquilidad.

-Es una lástima, pero es tu decisión- acepta Orochimaru con aparente sinceridad -Entonces no creo que nos volvamos a ver, al menos no por un tiempo- añade antes de retirarse hacia las sombras de donde salió.

-Por aquí, creo que ya es hora de que regreses a Konoha- habla Kabuto, señalándole la salida -Mejor ve regresando, que es un camino algo largo.

-Asumo que no me acompañas de regreso.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

El regreso a Konoha transcurre de forma tranquila, pero Katt no puede evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosa, ya podrá descansar cuando se encuentre nuevamente a salvo tras las murallas de la villa. Cuando logra divisar el gran protón el sol está terminando de aparecer. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho decide ingresar de inmediato.

-¿Cuándo saliste?- pregunta Kotetsu al ver a la kunoichi pasar frente a él y su compañero.

-En la noche- responde visiblemente cansada, aunque también aliviada.

-¿Por dónde saliste? ¿Por la muralla? no estás en los registros de salida- pregunta Izumo visiblemente curioso, estaba seguro de que se acordaría si Katt hubiese salido, su llamativo cabello no era algo sencillo de olvidar.

-Seh, por la muralla- asiente ella casi de forma automática -Bueno, estoy cansada voy a dormir, después nos vemos- añade antes de retirarse, no permitiendo que ninguno de los dos haga más preguntas. Al llegar a su hogar agradece la total ausencia del dúo verde.

Se quita las botas y se sacude un poco, ya después se asearía como era debido. Pero luego de haber logrado encontrar una posición cómoda sobre la cama, siente unos toques en su puerta. Primero decide ignorarlos, pero viendo que la persona sigue insistiendo no le queda otra opción que atender.

-¿Si?- pregunta Katt mientras abre la puerta bostezando.

-Hola- saluda un alegre Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi?- dice confundida, no esperaba verlo ahí -Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunta sonrojándose un poco, recordando aún lo que pasó antes, durante en la extraña misión.

-Tal vez ¿Por qué no te alistas y vienes conmigo?- responde Kakashi en su usual tono de voz tranquilo y relajado.

-¡Claro!- exclama emocionada -Espera un momento, no me demoro nada- añade, dejando a Kakashi en la pequeña sala leyendo su libro, mientras ella se da una veloz ducha, retira la mitad de la maleza y hojas que quedaron en su largo cabello; quedando presentable en menos de media hora.

-Vamos- anuncia el jonin al verla lista en frente de él.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta Katt muy alegre "¿A dónde me llevará?"

-Ya verás- responde él sonriente.

Tras caminar a lado de Kakashi, sin fijarse demasiado la dirección en la que estaban yendo, la pareja de shinobis se detiene en frente del edificio de la Hokage.

-¿Aquí?- pregunta Katt un poco decepcionada "Yo esperaba una cita o algo…"

-Sí, te dije que te iba a traer a que hablaras con Tsunade-sama, además también tienes que explicar donde te metiste en la noche- explica Kakashi mirando a Katt con curiosidad, en realidad él nunca mencionó nada sobre Tsunade.

-En la noche… - repite ella de forma nerviosa "Malditos sean Kotetsu e Izumo, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar diciendo que me salí"

-Vamos, Tsunade-sama espera- alienta Kakashi tranquilamente, esperando a que la pelirroja comience a avanzar.

-¿Tú estás disfrutando esto no?

-¿Ah?- responde Kakashi como si no la hubiera escuchado.

No transcurren más de unos minutos antes de que los gritos de la quinta Hokage comiencen a escucharse a varios metros fuera de su oficina. Al comienzo la rubia se mantuvo seria, escuchando la versión resumida de lo que Katt hizo en la noche, pero en cuanto esta termino de narrar la furia de la Hokage no se contuvo más.

-¡Con Orochimaru! ¿¡Hueco en la muralla! ¿¡Cueva a cuatro horas! ¡Leer tu mente!- grita fuertemente Tsunade mientras la pelirroja la observa de forma nerviosa tratando de ver si tiene alguna ruta de escape.

Kakashi y Shizune, quienes también se encontraban en la oficina escucharon con atención la historia de Katt. Al momento en que la Hokage comenzó a gritar Shizune se acercó para tratar de calmarla; por su parte Kakashi dirigió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas y asintió ligeramente cuando un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca apareció en el lugar por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- pregunta visiblemente molesta la quinta -No sabes la suerte que tienes de haber regresado- añade aún elevando la voz antes de respirar profundamente y tratar de calmarse -¿Orochimaru estuvo haciendo algo extraño cuando estuviste con él?

-Define extraño, él ya se veía extraño para empezar- responde Katt, aun manteniendo una distancia prudencial -Hablamos, de ahí me dio tiempo para que me decidiera si aceptaba su propuesta y de ahí me despachó.

-¿Qué hizo Orochimaru mientras decidías?- pregunta Kakashi volteando un poco la cabeza para ver a Katt que está a un buen par de pasos detrás de él.

-Se puso a meditar sobre unos símbolos extraños... no noté cuando empezó, o los símbolos cuando entré a la cueva- explica, no muy segura de qué era lo que Orochimaru hizo mientras ella decidía -Me di cuenta que estaba meditando cuando me distrajo... por un momento pensé que le estaba ocurriendo algo malo.

-¿Recuerdas que estabas pensando?- pregunta Shizune visiblemente preocupada.

-Estaba decidiendo que tan bueno sería dejarlo ver mi mente, pensando en algunas cosas de mi mundo- explica la pelirroja ante la mirada seria de los otros shinobi.

-¿Y recuerdas que pensabas cuando Orochimaru te distrajo?- insiste ahora Tsunade.

-No estoy segura- murmulla ligeramente, consciente de que no iba a salir de ahí hasta que respondiera -Creo que estaba pensando un poco en el trabajo de mí papá... Orochimaru parece un hombre inteligente, quizás podría haber aprendido.

-¿En qué trabajaba tu padre?- pregunta Tsunade.

-Era médico- responde, notando lo atentos que parecían estar los tres ninjas -Bastante bueno… siempre me fascinó como hacía unas operaciones para volver a poner dedos y manos; o al menos esas me impactaron más, aprender esas cosas no tendría nada de malo- explica antes de que Tsunade dejara escapar una pequeña risa dejando a la pelirroja muy confundida.

-Orochimaru hubiera querido esa información hace unos meses- explica la quinta con una ligera expresión de satisfacción -Bueno ya no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento contigo, esperemos que la información que haya sacado de tu mente no le sirva mucho- Tsunade mira a Kakashi unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar a Katt -Por ahora no hay problema, pero no vuelvas a salir de Konoha, no quiero tener que poner a alguien que te vigile ni tener que sacarte de las misiones.

-Sí...- acepta bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Regresa a tú casa a descansar, no debes de haber dormido- opina Kakashi -Yo me voy a quedar aquí a resolver unas cosas- añade sonriente cuando nota que se queda observándolo como si estuviera esperando que la acompañara.

Desanimada Katt se dirige a su casa, era cierto que necesitaba descansar y Kakashi no tenía la intención de acompañarla "¿Cómo hago para acercarme más a él?" piensa un tanto deprimida. Tras conseguir dormir unas horas su cuerpo, ya no cansado, la obliga a levantarse y su mente comienza a torturarla con pensamientos sobre Kakashi y su nulo interés en pasar tiempo con ella "¡Ya sé! Me había olvidado, voy a ver para que me siga enseñando ninjutsu, nunca pasamos de los handseals" piensa Katt muy alegre.

-Quería ver si podías seguir enseñándome ninjutsu- explica cuando llega al departamento de Kakashi y consigue hablar con él.

-Sí, creo que es buena idea seguir- asiente Kakashi saliendo de su casa -Vamos a probar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Y qué jutsu me vas a enseñar?- pregunta Katt emocionada mientras caminan al lugar.

-Ninguno, quiero que pruebes hacer uno tú- responde él mirándola con interés.

-¿Algún motivo en especial para que quieras eso?- pregunta Katt un tanto desconcertada.

-No, sólo curiosidad- explica volviendo a su usual mirada despreocupada.

En el campo de entrenamiento la kunoichi intenta, sin mucho éxito, desarrollar un jutsu o algo que se parezca remotamente a uno. Sus handseals son lentos y no parecen servir demasiado a la hora de moldear el chakra ya que este sale despedido como pequeñas llamas sin forma o dirección definida.

-Debes de tener una idea más clara de qué es lo que deseas hacer, solo los handseals y liberación de chakra no es suficiente- explica Kakashi acercándose a Katt mientras guarda su libro -Paremos aquí por ahora y piensa en qué es lo que quieres hacer antes de seguir gastando tu chakra.

-Bueno - asiente ella visiblemente frustrada.

-Por cierto- interviene él de improvisto, ligeramente animado y sonriente.

-¿Si?- replica Katt emocionada "Invítame a salir" piensa emocionada, en un par de horas podrían aprovechar y cenar juntos.

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que te avisara que quería hablar contigo, son las cinco, con suerte aún te atiende- explica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eso? pensé que me ibas a pedir algo.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo qué?- pregunta Kakashi con una actitud distraída.

x x

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- da como saludo Tsunade al ver llegar a la pelirroja a su oficina -Le dije a Kakashi que te avisara luego de que descansaras un poco.

-Oh- masculla Katt al escucharla "Maldito, pudo haberme dicho antes que Tsunade quería hablarme"

-Quiero que me vuelvas a contar lo que ocurrió en la misión, en especial sobre el primer Hokage y de Naruto- Pide la quinta bajo la atenta mirada de su asistente.

Nuevamente Katt se dispone a contar los hechos de la misión, sobretodo la aparición del primer Hokage y los sucesos extraños al rededor de Naruto.

-Entonces quería algo con el Sharingan… eso es interesante- comenta Tsunade pensativa -¿El primer Hokage te dijo algo?

-No mucho, no quería que interactuáramos demasiado, asumo que no deseaba enterarse de cosas que iban a pasar… como si yo supiera mucho de Konoha- responde Katt tranquilamente.

-El primer Hokage era mi abuelo, como ya debes de saber- habla Tsunade mirando con nostalgia los rostros de piedra de los Hokages, Katt asiente con la cabeza -Al parecer la muchacha que esperábamos era la que tu conociste… junto con los papeles de Amapola estaban otros que decían que mi abuelo había llegado a ese sitio en una pelea contra…

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Interrumpe rápidamente Shizune -Katt ya debe de estar cansada.

-Pero si aún no he acabado- reclama la quinta ante la interrupción.

-Pero…- Shizune insiste, realmente parece que quiere terminar con la conversación -¡Mire la hora!- exclama Shizune -Son las seis.

-¿Qué tan rápido?... bueno Katt creo que Shizune tiene razón, ve a descansar que yo tengo que salir- indica Tsunade parándose pesadamente, como si tuviera mucho que pensar, mientras Shizune se ve aliviada.

Katt asiente, aunque se queda con la curiosidad, Shizune normalmente no interrumpía a Tsunade y en esa ocasión se veía dispuesta a que la conversación terminara "¿Pelea contra quién?" piensa recordando la frase que quedó en el aire.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt recibe un pergamino, pese a estar cansada por el entrenamiento del día anterior y fastidiada por sus nulos avances con Kakashi se alista. Llega al lugar de encuentro un poco tarde aunque no se preocupa, sabe que de cualquier forma Kakashi no estará a tiempo, y ahí espera con su equipo.

Cuando el jonin llega salen de inmediato. Al pasar por la puerta Katt distingue a Kotetsu e Izumo, pero antes de poder acercarse para reclamarles, ambos desaparecen cuando la notan "Ya me las van a pagar por haberme acusado… no pueden huir para siempre"

-¿Y cuál es la misión?- pregunta Katt ya fuera de la villa.

-Algo sencillo; hay unos animales que han empezado a atacar un poblado cercano, hay que resolver el problema- explica el jonin.

-¿A qué te refieres con resolver?- vuelve a preguntar Katt un tanto intranquila -No te referirás a matar a los animales.

-Resolverlo- insiste él de forma despreocupada sin elaborar más la respuesta.

-Con eso no me respondes- se queja Katt aunque Kakashi sigue avanzando y su pregunta queda en el aire.

El equipo de ninjas llega a un pequeño poblado y reciben los detalles de la misión de boca del alcalde. Al parecer ha habido varias incursiones de una manada de lobos al territorio del pueblo e incluso algunos ataques. A pesar de esto no ha habido reportes sobre aumentos notorios en la pérdida de animales de granja.

-Eso no es muy normal- comenta la pelirroja tras escuchar al alcalde -¿Ha habido algo raro en el bosque que los esté obligando a venir a el pueblo?

-No que yo sepa.

Con la información, el grupo de genins decide el plan a seguir. Pero a diferencia de otras misiones Kakashi los está acompañando.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Katt extrañada con su presencia -Es una misión D, y normalmente tú te dedicas a leer mientras nosotros hacemos la misión.

-Si quieres me voy a leer mi libro a algún lado- responde él sonriendo.

-¡No!- se apresura a decir Katt -No, está bien, sólo me parece inusual, no te estoy botando ni nada, al contrario me alegra.

Kakashi indica el plan a seguir, que se resume en dividirse por el bosque y buscar posibles rastros de algo que pudiera estar ocasionando el extraño comportamiento en los animales. Katt decide buscar una fuente de agua o cueva que pueda servir como refugio, por la época del año es posible que estén con cachorros y necesiten un cubil, ya que son lugares donde los lobos pasarían bastante tiempo.

-¡Ah!- grita un tanto asustada la pelirroja cuando de la nada ve aparecer a Kakashi a un costado-¡No me asustes así!- reclama fastidiada, tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunta de forma calmada, ignorando el fastidio de ella.

-No, todavía, aunque tengo una idea por dónde empezar- responde, viendo como inmediatamente el jonin se aleja. Ya más atenta después de ese encuentro, logra percatarse de que Kakashi continúa estando a poca distancia de ella "¿Me estará vigilando? ¿Acaso cree que me voy a dar una escapada para visitar a Orochimaru?" se pregunta, sabía que ese encuentro no iba a ser olvidado con tanta facilidad.

La pelirroja encuentra unas cuevas con marcas de pisadas de lobo resientes, aunque no logra divisar a ninguno. Nota que no hay sonido de cachorros viniendo desde el interior, por lo que duda por unos momentos de que haya estado en lo correcto al pensar en que estaba frente a un cubil. Pero antes de tratar de seguir los rastros de los lobos adultos, logra ver unas pisadas más pequeñas y también los rastros de algo pesado que ha sido arrastrado por el suelo dejando pequeños surcos uno al lado de otro. Cuando acaba ese rastro ve las marcas de las ruedas de una carreta y de cascos de caballos. Casi de forma inmediata su mente le transmite una posible imagen y a pesar de faltarle más pruebas simplemente explota.

-¡Malditos humanos! Se llevaron a los pobres cachorros- grita furiosa y comienza un rápido regreso al pueblo -Ya va a ver el que se llevó a los cachorros, voy a molerlo a golpes.

En el pueblo encuentra a Kami y Panza que ya habían regresado sin mucho éxito. Casi de forma inmediata les indica que busquen un grupo de cachorros de lobo y ambos niños obedecen. Tras unos minutos los dos genins le informan que vieron dentro de una casa unos cachorros, aunque no estaban seguros si se trataban de perros o lobos, ya que no ingresaron y no parecía haber nadie. Katt se dirige a la casa, aún bastante molesta, y observa por la ventana, casi de inmediato reconoce a los cachorros y sencillamente entra a la vivienda sin siquiera tocar.

Sin importarle las implicancias legales, Katt se lleva al grupo de cachorros al bosque y los deja en el cubil que encontró, alejándose un poco para permitir que los otros lobos aparecieran al escuchar a los cachorros.

En el pueblo, casi a la entrada, ve a un hombre grande quejarse con el alcalde sobre la desaparición de sus perros. Katt simplemente se acerca reclamándole, explicando que no eran perros sino lobos y que ya los había devuelto al bosque.

-No importa más tarde voy por ellos de nuevo- dice el hombre, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Al escuchar eso Katt trata de lanzarse sobre el hombre, pero Kami y Panza la detienen como pueden. Tanto el alcalde como el hombre causante del problema parecen asustarse un poco al ver a la kunoichi tan alterada, pero en ese momento aparece Kakashi.

-Creo que ya resolvimos el problema- comenta dirigiéndose al alcalde -Pero si deja que este hombre vuelva por los lobos van a tener que volver a llamarnos y eso les va a costar más; nuestros servicios suben si tenemos que hacer la misma misión dos veces- comenta tranquilamente.

-¡Qué!, ¿más caro?- repite el alcalde algo alarmado -No se preocupen nos encargaremos que no atrape ningún lobo; es más vamos a encarcelarlo… hay que meterlo en su propia jaula para que aprenda.

Al llegar a Konoha, tras culminar la misión, Kami y Panza se retiran para ir a descansar a sus casas. Por su parte Katt decide acompañar a Kakashi a que deje el reporte, aprovechando la ocasión para tratar de conversar un poco con él. Pero sus intentos se ven frustrados por la presencia de uno de los insectos de Shino que revolotea alrededor de ella incomodándola bastante.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Kakashi, levantando la mirada de su libro, al notarla.

-No, es sólo Shino y sus insectos ¿Alguien le dijo que me siguiera?- cuestiona con curiosidad, pero no recibe respuesta, el jonin simplemente sigue caminando.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, Katt puede apreciar que el lugar se ve bastante más desordenado que de costumbre. Hay muchas cajas con expedientes por el suelo y en el escritorio de la quinta, entre los expedientes distingue uno con la fotografía de Kami sobre otros dos más que presume deben de ser el de Panza y ella. También reconoce la fotografía de Konohamaru y otros niños que poseen el rango de genin. La entrega del reporte es casi inmediata, por el tipo de misión a Tsunade le basta con que esté terminada para sentirse satisfecha.

-Katt-neechan, Kakashi-sensei- saluda Naruto al notarlos salir del edificio; se le ve algo agitado y lleva en los brazos una caja medio abierta -¿Han visto a Sakura-chan? nos separamos y se supone que la misión la debíamos hacer juntos- explica el muchacho, al parecer no desea acercarse a entregar el contenido sin Sakura presente -Kakashi sensei, ¿Puede cuidar la caja un rato mientras busco a Sakura-chan?

Kakashi asiente y se sienta en una banca cercana, con la caja a un costado, mientras Naruto se aleja para buscar a su compañera. Katt aprovecha la oportunidad, estaba segura de que Kakashi iba a desaparecerse en cuanto avanzaran un par de metros más, pero gracias a Naruto podía tenerlo a su disposición.

-¿Qué son?- pregunta la pelirroja viendo el contenido de la caja: unas pequeñas botellas con un gas oscuro en su interior.

-Les dicen poción de amor- responde Kakashi mientras abre su libro.

Katt agarra una botella y la observa sorprendida "¿Poción de amor...esas cosas existen acá?" piensa un tanto divertida, dándole una mirada al jonin que está sentado a su lado "Bueno se lo merece por ponerse lindo solo cuando quiere llevarme a algún sitio, además ¿qué tan malo puede ser?"

-Kakashi…- llama ella para conseguir su atención, pero no consigue que se distraiga de su lectura -¿Ya me vas a decir sobre qué es tu libro?- pregunta acercándose bastante a él para ver el libro mientras trata de aflojar ligeramente el corcho que cubre la botellita.

-Ya te dije- responde sonriéndole a la vez que cierra el libro -Sólo para Chunin o...- trata de añadir, pero la frase es interrumpida por el gas que sale a presión y rodea su rostro.

"Ese gas sí que estaba comprimido" se dice a si misma al ver la velocidad con que salió expedido "¿Cómo funcionará? mejor me aseguro que me vea" piensa divertida, no muy segura si realmente cree en que vaya a haber un resultado.

Cuando el humo se dispersa, Kakashi se mantiene observando a Katt directamente a los ojos. La pelirroja se preocupa cuando este no dice ninguna palabra, e incluso se le ve más quieto que de costumbre.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta preocupada "Maldición, ojala no le haya pasado nada serio" piensa un tanto alterada _-_No debía haber hecho eso, mejor le aviso a Tsunade- añade, dispuesta a correr hasta donde la Hokage. Pero al momento de ponerse de pie y dar un paso, Kakashi también se levanta y la sostiene por la cintura, acercándola hacia él -¿Kakashi?- pregunta extrañada, aunque ligeramente aliviada al ver que al menos puede moverse. Antes de que pudiera tratar de averiguar qué le ocurría Kakashi acerca su rostro y le da un beso, aunque aún con la máscara puesta. Casi de forma inmediata la mano que tenía sobre su cintura comienza a descender lentamente.

"Esto es mi culpa. Poción de amor… ¡que idiota que soy! no existe tal cosa, incluso los jutsus no salen por arte de magia sino de energía. Esta poción debe alterar alguna cosa química del cuerpo y por eso el nombre, y yo pensando en una poción de amor a lo cuento de hadas. Pero ahora tengo que ver que hago con él, primero lo primero, me lo tengo que quitar de encima" piensa completamente alterada al ver como todo se salió de control.

-Kakashi- interrumpe, separándose lo más que puede -¿Por qué no vas a tu casa?

-¿Y por qué habría de ir si tú estás aquí?- replica él de forma inmediata, volviendo a intentar acercarla.

-Porque… porque yo en un rato voy a darte el alcance, así te doy tiempo de que arregles- explica un tanto nerviosa.

-No te demores- dice, aceptando la propuesta, antes de desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo.

-¿En qué lío me metí ahora?- se pregunta, indecisa sobre qué hacer. Podría decirle a Tsunade, pero eso obviamente le traería problemas -Mejor voy a averiguar qué rayos le pasa a alguien que cae con una poción de amor, con suerte lo puedo solucionar y rogarle a Kakashi que no diga nada.

El único lugar que se le ocurre para conseguir información es la biblioteca. Tras casi una hora tratando de encontrar la sección adecuada, consigue un libro en el que mencionan de forma sencilla los efectos, causas y duración. Como había pensado, se trataba de una alteración química, que en promedio solía durar unos tres días, aunque ese periodo podía extenderse más dependiendo del organismo de la persona afectada. La mala noticia es que por su misma naturaleza el efecto no tenía exclusividad con una persona en especial, sino con cualquier persona del sexo opuesto que el afectado tuviera al frente.

-¡Ah!- grita sin creer lo que estaba leyendo -Eso quiere decir que no va a estar así de cariñoso sólo conmigo; sino con cualquier mujer que se le cruce- añade visiblemente preocupada, ella tontamente le había dicho que se fuera a su casa. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la pelirroja abandona la biblioteca y corre hacia la casa de Kakashi, rogando que no se haya cruzado con ninguna mujer en el camino.

Katt llega rápidamente al departamento de Kakashi. Al momento de tocar la puerta, esta se abre de inmediato a diferencia de lo usual y Kakashi la jala hacia el interior. El jonin no tiene puesto el característico chaleco verde ni sus guantes, aunque la pelirroja no le presta demasiada atención, más bien observa con detenimiento el pequeño departamento, tratando de ver si hay alguna mujer.

-¿Buscas algo?- pregunta Kakashi en un tono juguetón -Porque yo estoy aquí a tu lado.

-No, no busco nada- responde de inmediato, aliviada al no encontrar a nadie y recién notando a más detalle a Kakashi.

-Ven- pide él, llevándola al único sillón y sentándose muy cerca de ella.

"Ahora que lo pienso estoy al lado de un tipo que esta con las hormonas volando… Oh, bueno, no es que no me guste, al contrario, me gusta mucho" piensa, examinando un poco su situación "Eso aire de misterioso y la actitud despreocupada lo hacen adorable… sin contar que sin máscara es muy atractivo" continúa, recordando la misión en la que vio su rostro.

-¿Pensativa?- habla él, atrayéndola aún más cerca.

-No- responde dejándose jalar hasta quedar sentada sobre él -No voy a besar una máscara- comenta en un tono risueño cuando él la acerca a su rostro.

-Me parece lógico- acepta él, bajando la máscara y permitiendo que la pelirroja vea el mismo rostro que logró ver previamente durante la misión.

-No pensé que te la ibas a quitar- dice sumamente sorprendida.

-Bueno, dijiste que no ibas a besar una máscara- explica Kakashi antes de acercar su rostro para besarla.

Por un momento Katt se deja llevar, Kakashi le gustaba bastante, pero momentos después su conciencia le recuerda que el hombre está bajo efectos de una de las 'pociones de amor' "No es que no quiera, pero me va a asesinar si es que dejo que esto pase con él bajo efecto de ese gas… además tampoco quiero que sea así"

-Kakashi- dice ella, consiguiendo separarlo un poco y captando su atención -¿Me traes algo de tomar?- pregunta, consiguiendo que el shinobi se ponga de pie y vaya a la cocina por unos instantes -Gracias- añade cuando Kakashi regresa, casi de inmediato, con un vaso y trata de acercarse nuevamente -¿Y… tú tienes mascotas?- pregunta sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de impedir que se acerque demasiado "Que horror, cómo se supone que lo distraiga por tres días ¿Y si hay misión?"

-No son exactamente mascotas- responde Kakashi para sorpresa de Katt.

-¿Cómo es eso, puedo verlos?- cuestiona con curiosidad y algo de alivio al ver que al menos eso lo distrajo.

-Sí, supongo- contesta él. Casi de inmediato muerde ligeramente uno de sus dedos y realiza velozmente una secuencia de handseals, provocando la aparición de ocho canes de distintos tamaños y colores.

-¡Que lindos!- exclama de inmediato al verlos, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a ellos para poder verlos mejor y olvidándose del problema en el que estaba metida.

-Kakashi- dice el más pequeño de los perros que esta sobre la cabeza del más grande -¿Por qué estas sin mascara?… ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Ah! el… ¿Pug? habla- exclama muy sorprendida.

-Bueno tu también hablas y no lo estoy gritando- comenta mirándola con interés -¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Katt- contesta de inmediato con una gran sonrisa -¿Por qué puedes hablar, todos hablan?- pregunta emocionada mirando a los otros perros.

-No hablemos de eso ahora…- interrumpe Kakashi, rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda.

-Kakashi, estas actuando extraño…- comenta Pakkun ante la escena.

-Sí, mejor lo sujetan o algo- pide la pelirroja.

-Chicos a él- indica Pakkun. Los ocho perros se lanzan sobre el jonin; apresándolo contra el suelo, soltando a Katt en el proceso.

"Listo, problema resuelto, ya tengo ayuda" piensa triunfante, pero antes de que Katt pudiera terminar de pensar, los perros desaparecen.

-¿Qué pasó con los perritos?- pregunta ella preocupada.

-Son mis invocaciones, los devolví al lugar de donde vienen- responde Kakashi levantándose.

Katt ríe de forma nerviosa; no está muy segura de qué hacer. Kakashi le gusta muchísimo, pero ella no tenía en mente una situación tan incómoda cuando le lanzó la poción, incluso se da cuenta de que aunque la poción fuera permanente tampoco quisiera que él se enamorara de esa manera de ella.

-Te vez tensa- interviene el jonin sujetándola de la mano -Ven- añade, avanzando hacia la habitación.

-No lo sé- comenta ella, al ver la habitación "No puedo creer que vaya a rechazar esto…"

-Recuéstate, te voy a dar un masaje- explica Kakashi tranquilamente.

-Bueno…- accede Katt, un tanto insegura, pero consciente de que él parecía un poco más calmado. Se recuesta boca abajo con cautela y nota que la cama es amplia, a diferencia del resto de las cosas de la casa "¿Le gustaran las camas grandes o la tendrá porque tiende a tener compañía?"

Kakashi se sienta al costado de ella y empieza a masajear su espalda. Katt se relaja de inmediato, la sensación es cómoda y realmente estaba bastante tensa. Pero gruñe ligeramente cuando siente que Kakashi está tratando de retirar la ropa de su torso.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Katt, por el momento sin tratar de detenerlo, al parecer no planea quitarle todo.

-Es mejor si toco tu piel- explica de forma natural, retirando la ropa. Kakashi se detiene cuando tiene una visión casi sin interrupciones de la espalda de la pelirroja -¿Y esto?- pregunta, reiniciando el masaje.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Katt, volviéndose a relajar.

-El tatuaje, ¿es un tatuaje no?- cuestiona Kakashi, por un momento Katt podría jurar que el tono de voz cambió a uno un poco más serio.

-¡Ah! eso- ríe ella ligeramente -Lo tengo varios años y lo pienso como parte de mí, y sí, es un tatuaje ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?- contesta, sintiendo como Kakashi empieza a recorrer con sus manos el largo tatuaje de color negro.

-Es bastante grande… nunca lo había notado- comenta él, al parecer muy concentrado.

-No me miras lo suficiente- replica sonriente ella antes de negar ligeramente -No había forma de que lo notaras, a pesar de ser tan grande no está en un lugar que lo hayas podido ver con facilidad- Kakashi recorre con curiosidad el tatuaje, subiendo hasta llegar al cuello y perdiéndose entre los cabellos rojos de ella -Empieza en la parte más alta de mi cráneo y baja por la espalda - explica ella -Un poco más abajo de la cintura va hacia la derecha y se divide en dos, una parte llega hasta mí ombligo y la otra baja por la pierna- explica, recordando un poco el diseño - Si tienes suerte otro día te muestro dónde acaba la parte que baja por la pierna, aunque no baja demasiado.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?- pregunta él, parece realmente interesado.

-Cuando tenía unos catorce- responde riendo ligeramente -Mí abuela casi me asesina cuando se enteró; casi se muere al ver el tamaño. Por suerte mis papás no lo vieron como algo malo, está ahí como una forma de expresión, no sólo lo hice porque se veía bien- explica Katt

-¿Y qué expresa?- pregunta Kakashi retomando los masajes y dejando el tatuaje.

-Desde chica me interesaron las artes marciales y no sólo por poder pegarle a la gente y estar en forma, también tiene un contexto espiritual y busqué adentrarme un poco a eso, pese a que no era necesario. El tatuaje recorre y marca los puntos dónde se encuentran los siete chakras según la parte religiosa de las artes marciales que estudié- explica ella de forma sencilla, disfrutando el masaje.

-Pensé que no sabias nada sobre chakra- comenta Kakashi con interés.

-Pues no del chakra como lo usan ustedes. En mí mundo fuera de meditación y alguna cosa extraña que algún monje muy centrado logre hacer… lo del chakra podría decirse que es más como puntos de meditación y de fluidez de energía, no de carga para crear elementos como ataques- dice de forma risueña.

-Bueno- interrumpe Kakashi recostándose a su lado -Veo que ya estás más relajada.

-Sí- murmulla nuevamente tensa al ver que está con él en una cama.

-Creo que ya hablamos mucho ¿No?- dice Kakashi colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de Katt -Tal vez me muestres hoy donde termina ese tatuaje.

_-_Hoy no- interrumpe Katt mirando a Kakashi"¡Piensa!, no quiero que esté bajo la influencia de ese gas si es que vamos a hacer algo"

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta él aún sin alejarse.

-Porque… en Irlanda acostumbramos que cada vez que estamos por primera vez con una persona debe ser en luna llena- se escusa sin pensarlo demasiado, dándose cuenta de la tontería que había dicho luego de haberla soltado.

-Entonces hasta luna llena será- acepta él sin reclamar, para sorpresa de Katt, a la vez que la cubre con una colcha y se acomoda para dormir a su lado. Momentos antes de que Kakashi cerrara los ojos un pergamino aparece en su habitación y tras leerlo le anuncia que tienen una misión al día siguiente.

"No puedo creer que me creyera; que suerte que tengo" piensa acurrucada a su lado, ignorando las manos de Kakashi que están en zonas en las que normalmente estaría golpeando al dueño de estas "Que cálido, dormir con él así está bien. Luego ya veré si llegamos a más cuando se le pase el efecto"

x x

El sonido de los pájaros anuncia la mañana, pero Katt se encuentra demasiado cómoda al lado de Kakashi como para querer levantarse "Me quedé dormida, por suerte él también" piensa, recordando que tenía que sobrevivir dos días más para que el efecto acabara "¡No! ayer llegó un pergamino y tenemos misión… esto es malo, no puede ir así a una misión. Tengo que hablar con Tsunade para que le prepare un antídoto o lo encierre" Katt observa a Kakashi y nota como la mañana avanza y el jonin no se levanta "Esto explica porque llega tarde…"

-Kakashi- llama la pelirroja, moviéndolo ligeramente, para despertarlo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?- responde Kakashi medio dormido.

-Tenemos misión, voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme- anuncia Katt moviendo los brazos de Kakashi para liberarse.

-No, quédate- pide él sujetándola más fuerte.

-Tenemos misión y yo quiero cambiarme y darme un baño- insiste la pelirroja, tratando de forzar su salida.

-Báñate aquí y… no te cambies, igual te vas a ensuciar- replica Kakashi.

-¡No! Si tuviera ropa me alistaría acá, pero como no tengo… me voy- explica, logrando soltarse de los brazos de Kakashi y poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-Quédate- insiste Kakashi, pero desde la cama aún medio dormido mientras estira un brazo para alcanzar a Katt. La pelirroja va a la cocina y prepara algo sencillo.

-Nos vemos en un rato, te dejé desayuno en la mesa, así no pierdes el tiempo haciéndolo y… ve de frente a buscarnos, no pasees ni nada- indica Katt recordando que él no debe de ver otras mujeres "Dios… Tsunade, con las hormonas hasta arriba no hay duda que se le va a lanzar encima… tengo que arreglar eso"

Katt se alista velozmente al llegar a su casa, no está segura de si Kakashi llegará para la misión, pero si se quedaba jamás iba a conseguir que salir de ese departamento a tiempo. En el lugar de reunión, Kami y Panza esperan, la observan con curiosidad cuando notan lo impaciente que parece estar ante el usual retraso del jonin.

-Hola- saluda alegremente el jonin, apareciendo en una nube de humo, y abrazando a Katt.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?- le recrimina ella.

-Voy a ver qué misión se nos ha asignado, esperen aquí- indica Kakashi, pero Katt lo detiene agarrándolo de las manos.

-No… yo voy a ver cuál es la misión- pide Katt, ante la curiosidad de los otros miembros del equipo, lo último que quiere es que vea a Tsunade.

-Pero yo soy el jonin- dice Kakashi acercándosele.

-Y yo la genin… y quiero ir por la misión para ver un poco lo que hacen los jonin.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

-No, así no aprendo, mejor voy sola- insiste ella, un tanto desesperada hasta que logra hacer que Kakashi acceda -Me tienes que soltar primero- agrega ella tratando de soltar su mano ante la mirada de Kami y Panza.

Cuando logra soltarse de Kakashi, Katt se dirige a donde Tsunade. En el camino observa la banca en la que comenzó todo el lio y nota con horror que la caja sigue ahí. Tanto ella como Kakashi se olvidaron. Al acercarse para recogerla nota que faltan dos pociones y no una "¡No!" Maldita sea ¿Hasta dónde fue Naruto para buscar a Sakura? Kakashi debía cuidarlas pero se fue conmigo y ahora falta otra… qué clase de persona usaría una poción de amor… aparte de mi claro" piensa sumamente preocupada.

-¡Tsunade!- grita Katt entrando sin tocar a la oficina de la quinta.

-Katt… ¿Dónde está Kakashi?- cuestiona la aludida.

-Afuera… - responde Katt, pero antes de poder explicar por qué vino ella Tsunade la interrumpe.

-Esto ya es el colmo, llega tarde y ahora ni quiere subir las escaleras para recoger información de la misión- se queja la Hokage mientras que Shizune simplemente sonríe.

-No, yo le dije para venir, es que quería hablar contigo y de paso darte esto que lo encontré abajo- explica, entregándole la caja a Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama son las pociones de amor, pero faltan una- señala Shizune bastante más calmada de lo que Katt pensó que estaría al enterarse de la ausencia de una poción.

-Shizune… faltan dos- corrige la pelirroja "Que extraño, Shizune es más observadora"

-¿Cómo?- pregunta la asistente de la quinta antes de mirar con atención la caja -¡Es cierto faltan dos!- exclama la kunoichi, ahora visiblemente alterada.

-¿Dos?- cuestiona la quinta extrañada.

-Que importa cuántas faltan- se queja la pelirroja -Es que… yo use una con Kakashi- explica, sonrojándose un poco ante la mirada de las dos mujeres -Pero ni idea que fue de la otra, Kakashi debía cuidarlas, pero se fue conmigo.

-¿Sólo usaste una, segura que no dos?- pregunta de forma insistente Shizune.

-Sí… y qué importa cuántas fueron, tengo un problema con Kakashi, no tenía idea cómo funcionaba la poción, pensé que era algo más romántico- comenta preocupada.

-No te preocupes, toma- indica Tsunade pasándole a Katt un sobre -Esa es la misión, ahí está lo que necesitan saber.

-¿Pero y Kakashi?- se queja Katt, visiblemente preocupada.

-No te preocupes ve con él… ya vamos a hacer un antídoto- interviene Shizune, intercambiando miradas con la Hokage.

Katt sale de la oficina, revisando el sobre y piensa en lo poco que pareció importarles el estado de Kakashi "Entiendo que haya alguien más que pueda estar así pero… deberían remediar el problema que al menos saben dónde está. Parecían más preocupadas por la desaparición de dos botellas que por el estado en que está Kakashi"

Al volver con su equipo explica la misión: Un noble ha perdido un anillo dentro de su casa y es incapaz de encontrarlo por su cuenta. Kakashi asiente e indica que deben de equiparse adecuadamente. Kami y Panza van a conseguir algunos imanes y cables para poder revisar lugares de difícil acceso. Pero Katt se queda con Kakashi cuando este la separa de los niños y la lleva hasta una pequeña calle sin tránsito aledaña.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos aquí?- cuestiona ella.

-Estar juntos sin Kami ni Panza- dice tranquilamente acercándosele y con intención de bajarse la máscara.

"Y ahí va de nuevo" piensa Katt "Aunque es mi problema, yo me lo busqué"

Los dos genins terminan sus compras con mucha velocidad y regresan de inmediato, por lo que los avances de Kakashi quedan cortados. Katt aprovecha para alejarse un poco del jonin y juntarse con su equipo. Al ver a los dos adultos regresar juntos los pequeños cruzan miradas curiosas.

-Vamos- indica Kakashi -Aunque esta vez quiero que ustedes dos- dice dirigiéndose a Kami y Panza -Vayan adelante, nosotros los seguimos.

Los cuatro se dirigen a la casa del noble, que se encuentra en las afueras de Konoha, a un par de horas de distancia. En el camino Katt puede sentir la mirada de Kakashi sobre ella "Se fue al final… como si no supiera que está mirando, mejor les hubiera explicado a Kami y Panza que lo hacía por la vista" dice para sus adentros hasta que el sonido de algo parecido a su nombre, en una voz que no escuchaba por unos días, llama su atención.

-¡Kattie!- Se ve a Guy acercándose velozmente por los árboles, al parecer estaba regresando a Konoha.

-Guy…- murmura Katt, yendo más lento para estar más cerca de Kakashi.

-¡Oh Kattie! Estas yendo de misión junto con mi eterno rival- exclama Guy al ver la situación, antes de observar a Kakashi y acercarse a Katt -Ven Kattie- pide Guy con la intención de abrazar a Katt. La pelirroja frena en seco sobre una rama y salta hacia donde Kakashi que se detiene junto a ella.

-¿Sucede algo Guy?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Kakashi, mi eterno rival, no dejaré que me ganes en esta competencia por el amor de Kattie- explica Guy señalando a Kakashi mientras hace una de sus poses extrañas.

Kakashi sonríe debajo de su máscara, Katt se mantiene atenta con los movimientos de Guy, consciente de que si la sujeta no iba a poder soltarse por horas. Pero unas ligeras caricias en donde su espalda cambia de nombre provocan que dirija su atención hacia Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi mi rival, deja a Kattie!- exclama Guy al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Antes de que la bestia verde pudiera acercarse, Kakashi se coloca frente a Katt dándole la espalda a Guy. Con rapidez retira su máscara y le da un largo y apasionado beso a Katt. La pelirroja no trata de detenerlo, al contrario, lo rodea con sus brazos.

-¡No!- Se puede oír gritar a Guy mientras se agarra la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Kakashi corta el beso y vuelve a acomodar su máscara.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- indica Kakashi sujetando a Katt de la mano y avanzando nuevamente -Kami, Panza, sigan- añade, mirando a ambos niños que se habían detenido cuando Katt saltó hacia Kakashi.

-Eso fue cruel- comenta Katt, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Guy se quedó quieto en la posición donde había estado gritando.

-Bueno, ya no te va a molestar… además no me detuviste- aclara Kakashi sonriente.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Va a estar bien- asegura él.

En casa del noble, el grupo se divide en dos por órdenes del jonin: Kami y Panza buscan en el primer piso y Katt con Kakashi en el segundo. La casa se encuentra vacía por lo que la labor es más sencilla. La pelirroja busca el anillo debajo de los muebles y en lugares pequeños, mientras Kakashi le sugiere que deberían buscar juntos en las habitaciones.

-Muy gracioso- responde ella ante la invitación, decidiendo que era mejor separarse de él para buscar -Esto no es tan malo, falta como día y medio…- murmura Katt, luego de unos minutos de estar tranquila sin que Kakashi la siguiera. Revisando, nota algo que parece ser un IPod, sólo que con unas llaves sujetas -¿Y esto?- Pero antes de que Katt pudiera agarrarlo, se abre la puerta de un armario cercano y unos brazos la jalan hacía el interior, antes de que gritar o comenzar a forcejear nota que es Kakashi.

-No me sentiste, deberías mejorar eso- opina él sonriente.

-Y yo que me iba a esperar que alguien me jalara a un ropero- se queja como respuesta.

-Eres una kunoichi, debes estar preparada siempre.

"Claro… Preparado siempre. Tal vez después me expliques cómo fue que te cayó el gas encima" replica mentalmente.

-Kakashi-sensei, Katt- se escucha llamar a Kami.

-Nos buscan- dice Katt, acomodándose un poco e impidiendo que Kakashi bajara su máscara para poder salir del armario.

Kami y Panza encontraron el anillo en la cañería de uno de los baños y consiguieron sacarlo con ayuda de unos cables y un imán. Con la misión resuelta el grupo retorna a Konoha en la misma distribución en la que fueron a la misión. En la villa, Kami y Panza se retiran a sus casas y Katt trata de ir a entregar el informe, pero Kakashi no se lo permite, por lo que se queda esperando por un largo rato considerando el tipo de misión que realizaron. Katt esperaba escuchar los gritos de la quinta o incluso Shizune cuando Kakashi entrara a la oficina, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-¿Acabaste?- pregunta Katt algo extrañada cuando lo ve salir leyendo su libro.

-¿Ah?- articula Kakashi levantando la mirada ligeramente -Si, ya le di el informe.

-Oh- Nota que Kakashi ya no parece mostrar interés por ella.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, estoy perfectamente bien- se apresura a responder.

-Nos vemos- se despide Kakashi mientras se va caminando lentamente con la mirada clavada en su libro.

-Tsunade debe haberle dado algo y no parece recordar nada, eso es bueno. Aunque… ¡Quiero que este de nuevo cariñoso!- comenta, ligeramente triste.

-¡Katt-neechan!- exclama Naruto de forma nerviosa al casi chocarse con ella de improvisto -¿Qué haces acá?

-Acabo de regresar de una misión- responde Katt, mientras ve a Naruto que parece estar buscando algo como loco -Si estas buscando la caja se la di a Tsunade hoy en la mañana, la dejaste aquí tirada toda la noche ¿Tanto te demoraste en encontrar a Sakura?

-¿Ya se la diste?- cuestiona un tanto nervioso -Es que Sakura se fue lejos, bueno me voy- añade de forma cortante y nerviosa antes de alejarse velozmente.

-Ese niño se trae algo entre manos- opina la pelirroja mientras lo observa alejarse. Katt decide seguir a Naruto, con Kakashi curado y sin ninguna misión, disponía del tiempo y le daba mucha curiosidad la actitud del rubio.

x x

El edificio donde reside el alumno de Kakashi no se encuentra en la mejor de las condiciones, por lo que Katt no tuvo muchos problemas para subirlo como si se tratara de una montaña. Colgada con dificultad de una de las ventanas del departamento de Naruto, maldiciendo por la estructura medio redondeada de las paredes, Katt logra acomodarse lo suficientemente bien como para poder dedicarse a observar.

La escena que observa casi logra que se suelte, pero reacciona a tiempo para sujetarse fuertemente un par de metros más abajo. "¿Esa era Sakura?" se pregunta mientras da un salto para llegar al suelo. Por unos instantes vio a la kunoichi de cabello rosa dándole un beso a Naruto. Lo extraño de la situación era que el rubio parecía estar un poco reacio y Sakura demasiado cariñosa "¿Naruto se habrá atrevido? se supone que faltaba otra poción"

Katt espera oculta, no cree que ninguno de los genins pase a algo mayor y necesita asegurarse de que realmente se trate de la poción y no de un arrebato hormonal. Ya en la noche, tras un par de horas de espera, Naruto sale de su departamento junto con Sakura. La actitud melosa de la muchacha y la incomodidad del rubio son suficientes para que Katt se sienta suficientemente segura de que se trata de una poción.

Con cuidado los sigue hasta que entran a un callejón, tratando de evitar las calles concurridas de la villa "Si alguien los ve… pobre Sakura. Lo mejor sería llevarla con Tsunade para que le de lo mismo que a Kakashi" piensa, dejando de seguirlos de forma cautelosa y acercándose a ellos.

-¡Katt nee-chan!- exclama el rubio al verla, tratando de separarse de Sakura sin mucho éxito.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí con Sakura?- pregunta ella, a pesar de que está segura no quiere andar haciendo acusaciones que podrían ser falsas.

-Estábamos paseando- se apresura a responder.

-En serio… ¿Y desde cuando son novios?- insiste Katt, viendo como Naruto se sonroja un poco sin saber qué responder.

-¡Naruto-kun!- reclama la joven kunoichi de cabellos rosas al ver que no tiene la atención del muchacho.

-¿Usaste la poción en ella no?- pregunta Katt, ya lo suficientemente segura.

-Poción… ¿Qué poción?- contesta de forma nerviosa.

-Le va a durar tres días.

-¿Tres días?- repite preocupado y posando la mirada en Sakura.

-Es mejor que la lleves donde Tsunade para que le administre el antídoto que le dio a Kakashi- explica, pero se detiene antes de seguir hablando al darse cuenta que se delató.

-¡Ah!, Katt-neechan ¿Tú le diste una a Kakashi-sensei?- exclama sorprendido.

-Bueno sí. No me pude contener cuando me explicó qué eran. Pero es distinto, Kakashi y yo somos adultos y… eso no es excusa al contrario, un adulto no debería hacer eso, pero al menos si algo pasa no sería tan malo- trata de explicarse.

-Eso no es el punto- reclama el joven shinobi manteniendo a Sakura no tan pegada a él -Esto es tú culpa, dattebayo.

-Mía ¿Por qué?

-Me demoré en encontrar a Sakura-chan y se hizo tarde. Como Kakashi sensei estaba cuidando la caja… me fui a descansar, pensé que la habría entregado- explica el rubio -En la madrugada Sakura fue a mí casa, ella me seguía buscando, y estaba muy enojada, pero como era tarde no buscamos a Kakashi sensei o a la abuela Tsunade. En la mañana fuimos a reportarnos y vimos la caja, Sakura se dio cuenta de que faltaba una poción y comenzó a gritarme y…

-¿Le echaste una poción para ver si se callaba?- completa Katt.

-Si no hubiera faltado una, no lo hubiera hecho ¡Dattebayo!- replica el joven de inmediato.

-¡Ni creas que me vas a echar la culpa de esto!- señala Katt mirando a Naruto -Aunque faltara una no era razón para desaparecer otra ¿Y si hubiera sido veneno?

-No, yo sabía que era…

-¿¡Sabias que era y se lo lanzaste!- pregunta sorprendida antes de tratar de calmarse -Bueno, mira, ya no importa. Ve donde Tsunade y dile que al recoger la caja, Sakura tomó una de las botellas y se le resbaló… o algo similar- indica viendo como Naruto asiente ligeramente y se va en compañía de Sakura.

"Luego veré que si la haya llevado" piensa, si no fuera porque la acción de Naruto podría rebotarle encima ella misma llevaría a Sakura "¿Ahora, en que estaba yo? Triste por Kakashi… tengo que encontrar una forma de acercarme más a él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso jamás lo he visto con nadie, no parece del tipo que le guste salir" medita regresando a su casa a descansar.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Katt va a la casa de Naruto para cerciorarse de que haya llevado a Sakura donde Tsunade. Cuando el rubio la ve se sorprende un poco, pero le dice que si llevó a su compañera de equipo. Tranquila al escucharlo, Katt decide quedarse un rato con el rubio.

-Naruto, este lugar huele extraño- comenta ella tras unos minutos. No parece estar muy desordenado, pero tiene un olor curioso en el habiente. Tras unos instantes Katt nota algo que le llama la atención y que por las circunstancias no se percató antes -¿Vives solo?

-Sí- asiente el muchacho.

"Pobre, no pensé que viviera solo, qué edad tiene ¿13? a esa edad me dejaban sola en el día y cuando fui un poco mayor algunas noches, pero Naruto vive solo…" medita, recordando un poco su vida.

-No está Sakura- interviene el rubio al verla un poco pensativa.

-Sí, puedo ver eso…- asiente Katt mirando el departamento -Abre una ventana para que salga ese olor… y saca lo que lo produce también- sugiere antes de despedirse.

-Es que estaba en misión y no había limpiado- responde él un poco sonriente.

Al dejar a Naruto, Katt decide que lo mejor era asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera bien, a pesar de que le dijo al rubio que no la culpara por lo ocurrido, era consciente de que el detonante de la situación fue ella. No quería preguntarle a Naruto dónde vivía la muchacha, posiblemente trataría de ir con ella, por lo que decide ir a la academia en busca de Iruka. El hombre fue su sensei y debía de saber.

Luego de una rápida visita a Iruka, Katt consigue la dirección y conoce a la madre de Sakura; una mujer de cabello largo y rosa como el de su hija. La madre de Sakura le explica que su hija no estaba en casa y que llevaba unos días quedándose donde Ino, algo que parece alegrarla mucho.

-Es bueno que sean amigas de nuevo. Me puse tan triste cuando me entere que estaban peleándose por el niño Uchiha- comenta la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Sasuke?- cuestiona Katt al escuchar el apellido.

-Sí, ese mismo, un niño muy callado… Aunque con lo que ocurrió. Bueno, mejor no hablar de eso- se apresura a decir la mujer -Debe de estar donde Ino, si tuviera misión hubiera venido por sus cosas, puedes buscarla ahí- añade de inmediato, indicándole la dirección de la florería Yamanaka.

Al llegar a la florería Katt duda un poco en ingresar; su relación con Ino no era de las mejores y tampoco era el mejor lugar para preguntarle a Sakura sobre su estado. Pero pese a todo decide animarse, el olor que sale del negocio es agradable y desde el exterior puede notar algunas flores muy bonitas que llaman su atención "Que flores tan bonitas… algunas no las había visto ni en fotos" piensa mientras ingresa a la tienda.

-Ino- llama la pelirroja al ver a la muchacha leyendo animadamente mientras atendía el negocio de su familia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a comprar algo?- pregunta la muchacha visiblemente sorprendida ante la llegada de Katt.

-No, quería hablar con Sakura.

-¿Y por qué la buscas aquí?- cuestiona la kunoichi más joven de forma un tanto brusca -Búscala en su casa.

-¿Pero no se está quedando contigo?- replica un tanto confundida Katt.

-No ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunta Ino, ahora en un tono más normal, parece extrañada de que alguien busque a Sakura con ella.

-Su…- Katt no termina de decir quién se lo dijo -Mejor me voy yendo, perdón por el malentendido- se apresura a agregar, dejando a Ino con la palabra en la boca -Ese Naruto… más le vale que la haya ocultado- masculla mientras se dirige a buscar a Naruto.

En el camino escucha el nombre de Sakura, por lo que se detiene; pero cuando va a investigar se encuentra con la muchacha en compañía de Lee. El joven estudiante de Guy parece encontrarse en una situación un tanto incómoda, tratando de mantener a Sakura alejada de él.

-Lee-kun- llama Sakura en un tono juguetón mientras se acerca y trata de besarlo.

Katt se acerca de inmediato, colocándose detrás de Sakura, y le da un golpe debajo de la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Katherine-sama?- cuestiona el muchacho, confundido y un tanto avergonzado.

-Perdón Lee, pero Sakura no se siente muy bien, tengo que llevarla con Tsunade- explica Katt mientras carga a Sakura y se aleja "Ahora cómo hago para no acusar a Naruto y conseguir que le den ese antídoto, que dos días más así, quien sabe lo que Sakura haga" piensa, tratando de descifrar qué pudo haber ocurrido, no está segura si Naruto nunca la llevó o si el rubio tontamente la dejó en la oficina de Tsunade y se fue sin explicar la situación.

Al ver a su alumna inconsciente, la quinta parece extrañarse, tanto ella como Shizune no entienden cómo es que Sakura terminó en ese estado. La asistente de la Hokage la revisa velozmente y comienza un ligero tratamiento con chakra para despertarla. Tsunade continúa extrañada y le comenta a Katt que Sakura había perdido ya dos de las clases especiales que le estaba impartiendo.

Casi de inmediato la kunoichi de cabellos rosa abre los ojos. Shizune termina de revisarla, parece un tanto preocupada y explica que alguien golpeó a Sakura dejándola inconsciente. La joven aprendiz de médico ninja insiste en que se siente bien y que puede ir sola al hospital para que le hagan una revisión completa. Al ver esto Katt no logra contenerse más, al estar rodeada de mujeres Sakura actúa de forma normal y no hay forma de delatar que está bajo efectos de la poción de amor.

-Tsunade, dale la cosa que le diste a Kakashi, que creo que alguien le lanzó una de esas pociones- interviene Katt antes de que Sakura logre salir por la puerta.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sakura está extraña, creo que a ella le tiraron la otra botella que faltaba de las pociones- explica la pelirroja ya resignada a no poder escapar de asunto.

-Sí…- susurra la quinta un poco espantada al escucharla -Se nos acabó el antídoto- añade ligeramente nerviosa -¡Shizune!

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- asiente de inmediato la otra mujer, buscando desesperadamente un libro.

Tsunade decide que lo mejor es que ellas se queden junto con Sakura, por lo que le pide a la pelirroja que las deje solas "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un libro que acaban de usar?" piensa Katt al alejarse de la oficina.

Esa noche, cuando regresa de comer tras haberse encontrado con Iruka, ve a Naruto caminando en compañía de Sakura. Por un instante Katt casi reacciona a separarlos, pero nota que simplemente están caminando juntos por lo que se contiene.

Unos metros detrás y avanzando de manera más cautelosa, están Ino y Kiba. Al parecer ellos estaban siguiendo a los alumnos de Kakashi y por la actitud de la pareja es ella la que los está dirigiendo.

-Me había olvidado que hablé con Ino, debe haber sospechado algo. Y Kiba, asumo que Ino le pidió que los encontrara- Katt regresa la mirada a la primera pareja y nota con alivio que siguen andando juntos y conversando -Asumo que ya está bien… me alegro- susurra -Pero para asegurarme mejor hablo con Naruto- añade, dirigiéndose a la casa del rubio a esperarlo.

-¿Katt-Neechan? ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunta el Naruto cuando llega a su casa una hora después y ve a la pelirroja esperando en la entrada.

-Quería asegurarme que todo esté bien, te vi con Sakura- explica ella tranquilamente.

-Sakura-chan está bien. Aunque se acuerda algo, pero no está muy segura de porque actuó de esa forma- responde el rubio un tanto avergonzado, al parecer consciente de que dejarla donde la Hokage sin asegurarse de que la curaran no dio buenos resultados.

-¿Se acuerda?- pregunta un tanto espantada, si ella se acuerda quiere decir que Kakashi también.

-Un poco, pero es borroso- admite el rubio -Bueno, tengo que alistarme, tengo que irme- comenta de forma energética el muchacho mientras abre su puerta.

-¿Te vas a ir?- pregunta Katt siguiendo a Naruto dentro de su departamento, normalmente el muchacho anunciaba que tenía misiones, no que se iba.

-Sí, me voy con el ermitaño pervertido- explica, empacando algunas pertenencias.

-¿Con quién?- cuestiona la pelirroja un tanto confundida "¿Con un pervertido?"

-Uno de los tres ninja legendarios. Él me va a entrenar y cuando regrese traeré de vuelta a Sasuke- asegura Naruto, completamente decidido a cumplir lo que estaba anunciando.

-Sasuke era tu amigo ¿no?- Se atreve a preguntar.

-Sí.

-Estoy segura de que vas a traerlo de vuelta- dice ella sonriéndole, era primera vez en su vida que veía a alguien tan centrado en querer conseguir algo. Naruto termina de empacar y ambos abandonan el pequeño departamento.

-Ese ermitaño es Jiraiya ¿no?- pregunta Katt tras escuchar una pequeña descripción del hombre mientras acompaña a Naruto por las calles de Konoha.

-Sí ¿Lo conoces? Porque es un pervertido, no le creas nada de lo que te dice, siempre se dedica a espiar mujeres- asegura el rubio de forma muy seria.

-Lo conozco aunque no sabía que era así- responde Katt, riendo un poco.

-Es el autor de las novelas que lee Kakashi-sensei.

-¿¡En serio!- pregunta visiblemente sorprendida -No parecía del estilo de un escritor- comenta ella.

En la calle donde Katt debe de doblar para ir a su departamento, Naruto se despide de ella. El muchacho se va con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lleno de con la esperanza de volverse más fuerte y poder rescatar a su amigo.

"Este lugar se va a sentir muy tranquilo sin Naruto" piensa Katt al ver al rubio perderse entre las calles "Aunque ahora… Kakashi lo recuerda. Qué vergüenza, no puedo verle la cara ¿Qué me dirá si le pregunto?"

De regreso a su casa, escucha los reclamos de Ino viniendo de una calle cercana. Al acercarse, nota a Kiba y Akamaru recostados sobre un techo y a la rubia gritándoles bastante molesta desde el suelo.

-Estoy cansado, acabo de regresar de una misión- se queja Kiba ante los gritos -Como me dijiste que era solo encontrar a Sakura te ayudé, pero esto ya ha demorado demasiado- añade fastidiado y dando un bostezo, decidido a simplemente ignorar los gritos de la kunoichi.

La táctica de Kiba parece dar resultado ya que momentos después Ino se retira, cansada de ser ignorada. El ninja, junto con su compañero canino, no se mueven; se quedan descansando sobre el tejado de una casa.

-Kiba- llama Katt al acercarse al techo, moviéndolo un poco -No es un buen sitio para dormir- agrega consiguiendo que el muchacho la observe por un segundo antes de tomar la misma actitud que con Ino e ignorarla para tratar de dormir.

La pelirroja se siente un poco mal de dejar a Kiba en la mitad de un techo, por lo que decide moverlo a pesar del nulo entusiasmo del muchacho. Akamaru por suerte se levanta y comienza a seguirlos.

-Vas a tener que decirme donde es tu casa- se queja Katt, logrando que Kiba abra un ojo y luego señala en una dirección, para que luego Akamaru comenzara a guiar el camino. Los shinobi llegan hasta una bonita casa sencilla, pero de gran tamaño.

-¡Kiba, Akamaru!- llama una mujer de cabello oscuro y revuelto con las mismas marcas rojas que lleva Kiba sobre su rostro.

-Los encontré en un techo y los traje- explica Katt mientras le entrega al muchacho. La mujer observa con suma curiosidad a Katt e incluso olfatea ligeramente el ambiente.

-Gracias, no tengo idea que paso por la mente de mi hijo, quedarse dormido en un techo y para colmo con Akamaru- agradece la mujer, su voz es fuerte y algo tosca aunque con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"Otra vez me miran raro, no creo que sea el cabello. Los amigos del papá de Chouji también lo hicieron. Qué extraño. Tal vez sea tradición de Konoha, o bueno, son adultos y nunca me han visto antes, debe parecerles raro"

x x

Han pasado unos días desde que Naruto partió junto con Jiraiya y de alguna manera Konoha se siente un tanto solitaria y silenciosa. No ha habido misiones para Katt, pero eso no ha impedido que piense mucho en Kakashi a pesar de no haberlo visto.

-Luna llena…- murmura la pelirroja observando el cielo nocturno de Konoha desde su habitación -No puedo cree que se lo haya creído- comenta sonriendo un poco al recordar lo que le dijo a Kakashi.

No ha hablado con él, pero según lo que le dijo Naruto, era probable que el jonin recordara algo de lo ocurrido. Katt sale de su departamento, no puede contener más la curiosidad, y decide ir a visitar a Kakashi.

-Hola- saluda cuando él abre la puerta. Se le ve como siempre, con la mirada cansada y un tanto perdida -Estaba caminando, justo pase por aquí y decidí venir a ver como estabas, hace unos días que no nos vemos- dice Katt mientras entra al departamento -¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Descansando- responde tranquilamente, de pie junto a ella.

-¿Has tenido una misión?- No era extraño que a él se le asignaran misiones.

-Sí, por eso es que no has tenido misión estos días, acabo de llegar hace unas horas.

-¿Por eso era? Pensé que Tsunade había bajado la cantidad de misiones porque andaba algo triste por lo de Naruto, se veían cercanos...- comenta la pelirroja

-¿Naruto?- cuestiona el jonin con interés y un poco sorprendido -¿Ya se fue con Jiraiya-sama?

-Hace un par de días o al menos iba a ir donde Jiraiya cuando lo dejé.

Luego de eso continúan hablando un poco. Katt nota que Kakashi parece estar completamente normal, su actitud hacia ella no es distinta a la usual, cosa que la tranquiliza. Con eso decide que lo mejor es dejar al jonin descansar.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor me voy para que descanses- interviene ella con la intención de acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el brazo de Kakashi se coloca entre ella y la salida interrumpiéndole el paso. La pelirroja posa la mirada sobre el shinobi y nota que este la está observando intensamente.

-Hoy hay luna llena- dice él.

-Sí, hay luna llena- responde algo nerviosa, consciente de que se había equivocado y sí se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido. Kakashi se acerca un poco más obligándola a colocarse contra la pared y cerrándole cualquier salida con su otro brazo.

-Entonces…- dice Kakashi en un tono juguetón mientras acaricia con una de sus manos el cabello de Katt.

Katt no está muy segura de cómo reaccionar. Kakashi ya no está bajo la influencia de la poción eso era algo bueno, pero no estaba segura de por qué estaba tan cariñoso. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar qué hacer, ya que el jonin descubre su rostro y comienza a besarla lentamente. La sensación de deseo inunda su mente de inmediato, obligándola a dejarse llevar.

Se sentía cómoda con Kakashi y ninguno de los dos estaba bajo el efecto de algo que modificara sus acciones como unas noches antes. El estar sumamente atraía por él dificultaba demasiado el tratar de controlarse y al final simplemente no trató de hacerlo, ambos estaban completamente conscientes de qué estaban haciendo. Tras unos segundos, la pareja está nuevamente en el cuarto de Kakashi, besándose sobre la cama sin intensión de detenerse.

Más tarde, cuando la pareja se encuentra descansando desnudos en la cama, Kakashi se estira un poco y posa la mirada sobre la pelirroja que se encuentra muy cómoda recostada a su costado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eres muy descuidada- comenta Kakashi.

-¿Ah?- responde Katt, no sabe comprende el porqué del comentario.

-Te lo dije en la casa del noble cuando te metí al ropero.

-¿Un ninja siempre debe estar preparado?- Recuerda Katt tras unos instantes.

-Exacto…- responde sonriente.

-¿Y a que viene eso?

-Te había dicho que la tenía por seguridad- explica Kakashi, señalando su máscara que encuentra al lado. El comentario hace que la pelirroja piense por unos segundos hasta que una expresión de sorpresa llena su rostro.

-Pero tú estabas…- murmura, estaba insinuando que el gas no le había afectado.

-Siguiéndote el juego, cuando te fuiste a la biblioteca fui a avisarle a Tsunade y decidió que si te asustaba un poco aprenderías la lección- explica el jonin tranquilamente.

-Pero el antídoto, el pobre de Guy…- susurra Katt "Eso explica porque se pusieron a buscar el libro de cómo hacer el antídoto… no lo tenían"

-No había antídoto y Guy se apareció. Yo tenía que seguir el juego, aunque querías quitártelo de encima ¿no?

-Bueno, sí… pero eso fue algo cruel, en especial si no te había afectado la poción- reclama ella.

-Debiste haberte dado cuenta de eso desde que fuiste a la biblioteca a ver qué hacia esa poción ¿Realmente creíste que podría llegar a mi casa sin cruzarme con una mujer?- cuestiona Kakashi algo divertido.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Tal vez, te fuiste por los techos…- responde ella un tanto avergonzada "Hablando de descuidados, cualquiera hubiera llevado las pociones donde Tsunade" piensa, aunque no se atreve a decirlo -Pero entonces… por qué rayos no me dijiste nada cuando vine hoy.

-No lo sé, era luna llena ¿no? No pensé que fuera buen momento para hablar- explica Kakashi sonriente.

-¿Te creíste esa tontería?- cuestiona ella un tanto divertida.

-No.

-Entonces…- articula Katt un tanto confundida.

-Ya no tenía que seguir el juego, pero como viniste… Además acabe mi misión un día antes por curiosidad, quería ver si venías- responde Kakashi -Y curiosidad de ver completo tu tatuaje- agrega mientras recorre con sus dedos el tatuaje.

Katt sonríe, está bastante feliz, disfrutando de la sensación que le dan los dedos del jonin recorriendo su piel. Cuando Kakashi comienza a trazar las forma del tatuaje sobre la pierna de ella, Katt fija la mirada sobre él.

-Me tocaste en frente de Guy sin estar bajo la influencia de la poción…- comenta ella mirando a Kakashi.

-Tenía que verse creíble además no te quejaste- comenta Kakashi sonriente -Y tú te lo buscaste, créeme si hubiera funcionado esa poción hubiera…

-¿Hubiéramos acabado similar a como estamos ahora?- interrumpe la pelirroja.

-Sí- admite él.

-Tú también tienes un tatuaje- Nota Katt, señalando un pequeño tatuaje de color rojo, de forma similar a una flama, en su hombro izquierdo.

-Es mejor que descansemos, yo acabo de regresar de una misión- interrumpe él, abrazándola y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Y Naruto se fue, así que estamos oficialmente en el timeskip (Aquí usé un poco la idea del relleno del anime en que Naruto se queda un poco más en Konoha)

La relación de Kakashi y Katt "avanza" aunque acostarte con alguien no implica de que exista algo más o haya una relación seria de por medio. Editar este capítulo fue complicado, habían algunas cosas que hubiera preferido modificar, pero como muchas ideas que coloco terminan siendo arrastradas o mencionadas en capítulos que siguen, he preferido no alterar demasiado el contenido. El primer encuentro físico de Kakashi y Katt... no narrado, nunca me he sentido muy cómoda, pero en capítulos siguientes si traté de describir un poco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 10**

Kakashi-kun… ¿Dónde estás tú?

* * *

Katt se despertó a media mañana, Kakashi aún descansaba profundamente a su costado. Nota que el jonin debió de haberse despertado en la noche debido a que tenía algo de ropa puesta. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y se acurruca más cerca del shinobi, se siente bastante feliz y cómoda.

La mañana sigue avanzando y Kakashi no parece que vaya a despertar pronto, posiblemente el cansancio de la misión de la que acababa de regresar antes de verla lo había agotado. La pelirroja decide levantarse cuando su estómago comienza a reclamar por alimento y va al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de buscar algo de comida en la cocina.

-Tú sí que duermes mucho- comenta al verlo aparecer en la puerta de la cocina. Con las cosas que encontró había decidido cocinar, ya eran las dos de la tarde -Asumí que saltarías el desayuno ¿No?

-Sí- asiente él acercándose a Katt. No llevaba puesta su bandana, dejando visible la cicatriz sobre su ojo cerrado, y tenía puesto un polo que dejaba ver sus brazos por completo -Veo que me hiciste caso- comenta sin recibir respuesta, la pelirroja no lo comprendía -Te bañaste y te pusiste la misma ropa- explica, esa había sido la sugerencia que le dio cuando estaba actuando estar bajo los efectos de la poción.

Ambos almuerzan en silencio, sin hablar. Kakashi no era del tipo conversador, al menos no sin un motivo y aunque la pelirroja si lo era estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

"No puedo creer que me haya acostado con él. No me arrepiento, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, casi no lo conosco. Sé su nombre, que es un jonin de Konoha y que fue sensei de Naruto y Sakura, pero fuera de eso…"

-Kakashi- llama ella, decidida a no seguir desconociendo tantas cosas de él, incluso algunas que eran básicas -¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintisiete- responde de forma tranquila, ya había terminado de comer -¿Tú?

-Veintiún años- No estaba muy segura si le estaba preguntando por hacer conversación o si él también se había dado cuenta que no se conocían. Pero era extraño, esa información él debía de saberla, era su jonin. Luego de eso, él no vuelve a decirle nada más, Katt decide que aunque suene algo escolar va a preguntarle cosa por cosa si es necesario.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que no se mucho sobre ti- comenta ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunta, observándola con su ojo visible. Su expresión es tranquila, incluso pareciera estar un tanto distraído.

-No sé, cosas simples; tu cumpleaños, algo sobre ti, tu familia… esas cosas- responde, en realidad no tenía completamente claro qué cosas quería saber de él. Normalmente las personas se conocían poco a poco, no llenaban encuestas con información.

-Mi cumpleaños, no lo tiendo a celebrar, fue hace poco el 15 de Septiembre, sobre mi… soy un jonin de Konoha, mi familia… pues no tengo- responde tranquilamente sin pensar demasiado en qué decir.

-¿Cómo que no tienes familia? Una cosa es que no estén y otra cosa es no tener- replica ella al escucharlo.

-¿Y tú? creo que te toca- dice Kakashi, ignorando la queja y sin dar más explicaciones.

-Supongo- masculla como respuesta, sabe que a veces no es bueno insistir mucho en temas familiares si la persona no le nace espontáneamente. Aunque en el caso de Kakashi podía ser sencillamente por su personalidad y no un problema personal -Nací el 21 de Junio. Soy hija única, mis papás fueron hijos únicos y mis abuelos también, así que no tengo mucha familia cercana- explica, no provenía de una familia extensa, sino al contrario -Mis padres fallecieron hace unos tres años y sólo me queda viva mi abuela paterna- añade. Extrañaba a sus papás, pero había tenido suficiente tiempo para asimilar que ya no estaban con ella. Le gustaba recordarlos y aunque no fuera su tema favorito de conversación podía hablar de su fallecimiento -Sobre mí… vengo de otro mundo- dice sonriendo, aún le causaba algo de gracia -Estudié artes marciales desde que recuerdo y desde chica me gustó mucho la naturaleza, por eso cuando crecí me dediqué a estudiar biología.

-Eso explica cómo hiciste para salir tan rápido de la academia- comenta él. Había estado escuchándola en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario hasta ese momento -Aunque aun así, con sólo artes marciales uno no logra graduarse.

-¿Y tú has vivido en Konoha toda tu vida?- pregunta Katt.

-Sí, sólo he salido para hacer misiones, pero siempre he regresado- responde Kakashi -¿Tú has vivido en otro sitio aparte de donde naciste?

-Sí- responde ella sonriendo -Yo soy un caso gracioso. Nací en Irlanda pero mi papá era Inglés y mi mamá Escocesa. Los tres países están en dos islas muy cercanas- explica, le gustaba contar esa parte de su historia -Pero por cuestiones de trabajo de mis papás, en mis vacaciones, me jalaban con ellos a otros países y cuando fui más grande nos mudamos por varios años fuera de Irlanda de forma permanente. Recién había regresado unos meses antes de terminar aquí en Konoha.

-Parece que has viajado bastante en tu mundo- resalta ligeramente interesado.

-Sí, por eso no me afecta tanto estar aquí, ya me acostumbre desde chica a estar en lugares muy diferentes. Aunque claro, esto superó lo que yo tenía en mente de diferente- explica riendo un poco.

-¿Entonces vivías con tu abuela?- pregunta por iniciativa propia Kakashi.

-No- responde riendo un poco -Mi abuela es una Inglesa, que jamás iría a vivir a Irlanda- asegura, la madre de su padre era una mujer seria y con raíces muy enterradas en su cultura -Además su familia viene de una línea que ganó… o compró su título de nobleza; nunca lo sabré. Pese a que nunca fueron importantes o influyentes a ella le gustan esas cosas, no iba a abandonar su círculo social para ir a Irlanda conmigo- explica, recordando a la única familia que le quedaba con vida -Y bueno, a mí nunca me gustaron esas cosas y adoro Irlanda. Como podría describirlo… Irlanda es verde, bonita, tranquila y sobretodo verde.

La conversación se detiene ahí, cuando Katt termina de almorzar. Kakashi decide sentarse en su sillón y ponerse a leer su libro, ignorando la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Sabes, si no me vas a dejar leer, ni me vas a decir qué dice, es cruel que te pongas a leerlo conmigo aquí- comenta ella, recostándose en el hombro de él. Kakashi simplemente sonríe y continúa leyendo -No me ignores- pide, haciéndose la molesta, pero antes de poder insistir con el tema él habla.

-Deberías de estar entrenando para hacer tu jutsu ¿O ya tienes uno?

-No, aún no- confiesa no muy animada -No tengo lo que quiero. He estado entrenando en mi tiempo libre, pero aún me falta- agrega un tanto fastidiada bajo la mirada impasible de Kakashi -Aunque al menos ya puedo controlar mejor el fuego que creo, pero aún no le doy ninguna forma útil, o al menos no consigo que tenga la misma forma dos veces seguidas.

-Eso es un avance, con suerte tienes el jutsu terminado a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo para qué?- pregunta Katt, pero Kakashi no le responde y sigue con su libro.

El resto del día Katt se queda con Kakashi. Fue tarde, en la noche, que el jonin le sugiere que regrese a su casa, que probablemente tendría una misión y necesitaba descansar bien. Ella no quería dejarlo, quería quedarse con él esa noche también, pero Kakashi insiste y la lleva a su casa.

En la mañana, de forma casi profética, un pergamino llega al departamento de Katt. La pelirroja se alista y va muy animada al encuentro con su equipo. Pero en el lugar indicado como punto de reunión, no encuentra sólo a Kami y Panza; sino también a los genins que fueron asignados a Guy. Katt no deseaba ver a Guy, no después de su último encuentro y el incidente con Kakashi.

A la hora indicada en el pergamino llega, avanzando lentamente y de forma perezosa, Shikamaru. El joven parecía venir de la dirección de la oficina de la Hokage. Los observa lentamente y suelta un suspiro con pesadez.

-Yo estoy a cargo de esta misión- suelta el joven ninja observando al grupo -Pensé que ya estarían todos… espero que no se demoren.

Katt se sorprende al escuchar, ella estaba esperando a Kakashi. Casi inmediatamente después, llegan dos grupos más de jóvenes genins.

-Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, algunos ya me conocen- se presenta al verlos a todos reunidos -Soy chunin y voy a estar a cargo de esta misión. Somos un grupo grande para poder proteger una exhibición en un museo, serán tres días. No se esperan ninjas, solo ladrones, pero se insistió en que hubiera un número elevado de seguridad, por eso es innecesario que sus sensei asistan, además están preparando algunas cosas para el examen chunin- explica sin mayores ánimos -Algunos de ustedes tal vez participen- Varios de los genins cruzan miradas entre sí, visiblemente emocionados. Tras esto Shikamaru hace las presentaciones necesarios, los genins presentes son los equipos que fueron asignados a Asuma, Guy, Kakashi y Kurenai.

"Ahora sí me siento fuera de lugar" piensa Katt cuando inician la ruta al lugar de la misión. Ella está en compañía de once niños y de Shikamaru que es sólo un poco mayor que ellos "¡Ya sé!" se dice complacida, realizando los sellos necesarios para poder utilizar uno de los jutsus que le enseñaron en la academia: Henge. Con esto se transforma en una versión más joven de ella.

-Parecemos un equipo normal- comenta Kami muy alegre, mientras los otros niños se ríen un poco con el comentario.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Katt mirando un poco feo a Kami.

-Nada- responde el pequeño, ocultándose detrás de Panza.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Katt con fastidio al ver que Shikamaru parece muy atento a lo que hace -¿No quieres que use el Jutsu o también vas a decir que ya parecemos un equipo normal?

-Que problemático, que mujer más complicada…- murmura el muchacho.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste?- se queja Katt al escucharlo.

Un poco más tranquila, cuando el grupo comienza a avanzar en silencio, Katt se da cuenta que va a estar unos días sin ver a Kakashi "Ni siquiera me despedí de él… pensé que iríamos juntos en la misión. Estoy rodeada de niños de doce años, no es que no me agraden, pero Kakashi es Kakashi, aunque sería mejor si no leyera ese libro todo el día"

El grupo de ninjas llega a su destino, un pequeño poblado comercial. Van directamente al museo, una construcción grande y antigua, en donde su empleador les explica que hay una pieza de arte muy especial que estará en exposición por un día, el último día. La misión es mantenerla a salvo.

Shikamaru indica el plan a seguir. Durante el día un equipo se quedará cuidando el interior y otro el exterior del museo. Los otros dos grupos se dedicaran a vigilar el pueblo en busca de sospechosos que estén armando un posible robo. Durante la noche todos regresaran y vigilaran por turnos.

El equipo de Asuma toma la vigilancia del interior, el de Kurenai el exterior y los equipos de Kakashi y Guy son asignados a vigilar el pueblo en caso de sospechosos. La hora en la que Shikamaru los quiere a todos de regreso para reportar son las siete de la noche.

Los seis genins se separan para ocupar más terreno. Katt vuelve a utilizar el Henge. Prefiere conservar su forma adulta, pero con algunos cambios para no destacar demasiado: lleva el cabello corto y negro y sus ojos los vuelve de un color azul claro.

La gente del pueblo comenta mucho sobre la exposición del museo, al parecer llevaban varios meses esperando su llegada. Pero fuera de algunos comentarios sobre la procedencia de algunas piezas, no logra captar nada que levante sospechas.

Cuando comienza a anochecer la kunoichi está completamente aburrida, el pueblo es bastante tranquilo y fuera de conversar las personas se dedicaban a sus labores. Al pasar frente a un pequeño bar, Katt decide ingresar y ver si podía encontrar algo además de sake, además, podía ser un buen lugar para captar información.

El hombre que atiende le comenta que en el país del fuego es difícil conseguir algo que no sea sake, pero que en Suna, el país del viento, podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Estas buscando probar tragos nuevos?- interviene un hombre, un poco mayor que ella, de cabello y ojos negros. Katt nota de inmediato que el hombre parece estar en buena condición física, no lleva una bandana que lo delate como shinobi, pero hasta ese momento sólo había visto ese tipo de cuerpo en los ninjas.

-Algo así. Conoces algún lugar más cercano que Suna?- pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Puede ser…- responde, dejando la frase en el aire y observándola.

-June- dice ella con una sonrisa, era el nombre de una de sus amigas en Irlanda y la base de la apariencia que tomó.

-¿No eres de por aquí no?- pregunta, observándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Katt tomando el sake que al final llegó a aceptarle al dueño del local. Por la mirada que él tenía estaba casi segura que no sospechaba que fuera una kunoichi, sino que era un hombre tratando simplemente de acercarse.

-Tu nombre, además si fueras de por aquí te habría notado antes- responde con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí- dice luego de reír un momento -No soy de por aquí, vine por unos negocios.

-Que coincidencia, yo también- comenta él, ordenando un poco de sake -Por cierto, mi nombre es Oboro.

-¿Y qué negocios vas a hacer aquí?- pregunta Katt tomando su sake.

-Digamos que trabajo como intermediario- responde él con cierto aire misterioso.

-Bueno, nunca me respondiste- se apresura a intervenir ella, no quiere que le devuelva la pregunta -¿Conoces algún sitio más cercano que Suna?

-Sí. Aunque hoy no creo que te pueda llevar- contesta con fastidio, notando a un hombre delgado ingresar por la puerta del local -¿Por qué no vienes mañana misma hora mismo lugar?

-Bueno, pero no me vayas a dejar plantada- asiente ella riendo un poco.

-Oboro-san aquí te tengo los planos del museo- comenta el recién llegado, acercándose de forma torpe y llevando varios rollos de papel con él.

-Nos vemos mañana- Da Oboro como despedida, arrastrando al hombre a otra mesa y diciéndole que hable más bajo.

"Esto es demasiado fácil" piensa al ver a situación "Debe de haber un truco, pero como sea… Veré para seguirlo ahora que salga"

Pasan de las siete cuando Katt ve a Oboro salir del bar, había estado esperando oculta en una calle cercana. Aunque está fastidiada por no poder reportarse, decide seguirlo; si hay algo sospechoso es Oboro, el resto de personas parecen tranquilas. Katt logra seguirlo hasta una casa ubicada al final de un callejón, se ve vieja, sucia y descuidada. Transcurre media hora y nadie abandona la residencia, por lo que la kunoichi decide regresar, tomando su forma de niña de doce con la que llegó al pueblo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Shikamaru al verla llegar.

-Sí, disculpa por la demora, pero estaba siguiendo a un hombre sospechoso.

Katt le explica al chunin lo ocurrido con Oboro. Según Shikamaru tienen otro posible sospechoso: un guardia que ronda de forma permanente el museo, a pesar de que sólo ellos están asignados a la vigilancia. Claro que Oboro tenía hasta planos del museo, eso aparte de demostrar descuido lo ponía como principal sospechoso.

-La próxima vez intenta mandar un mensaje para avisarme- pide Shikamaru, ahora más que antes era importante que ninguno desapareciera, era posible que hubiera un shinobi en el pueblo -Estaba a punto de mandar un grupo a buscarte.

La noche transcurre tranquila bajo los turnos de vigilancia establecidos por Shikamaru.

Al día siguiente, Katt regresa al bar un poco antes de la hora pactada con Oboro. Vuelve a cambiar de apariencia, pero decide no ir como 'June' sino como una adolecente de cabello y ojos marrón claro. Entra al local y nota a Oboro con el hombre de la noche anterior. Se sienta en una mesa cercana y ordena un postre.

-Apúrate, tengo una cita y no quiero que estés acá cuando llegue- se queja Oboro, obligando a que el otro hombre guardara sus cosas con mayor velocidad -Después la espantas y no va a querer acostarse conmigo- añade lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Katt lo escuche.

La pelirroja se alegra de haber decidido ir con otra apariencia, no quería tener que pelearse con la persona que se supone está vigilando. Al observar un poco al hombre que se retira, nota que debe de tratarse de un arquitecto o una profesión similar, lleva varios planos, reglas y hojas llenas de cálculos. Pero cuando regresa su atención a Oboro se lleva una gran sorpresa, puede notar en uno de sus bolsillos algo que está casi segura es un celular.

-Oye niña- llama Oboro al notar como lo observaba -Si sigues comiendo torta te vas a poner más gorda- añade entre risas.

Katt deja de mirarlo y controla su cólera "¿A quién diablos le está diciendo gorda? y no parezco una niña… ¡Qué se vaya al diablo! Ni la misión ni ese celular van a hacer que vaya a algún lado con él" piensa sumamente fastidiada, ya bastante era tener que aguantar un hombre tratando de llegar a algo con ella, pero al agregarle lo desagradable de su personalidad simplemente no iba a volver a acercársele.

El momento de la cita pasa y Katt disfruta viendo como Oboro se incomoda por la ausencia de 'June'. Más tarde, y de mal humor, Oboro sale del bar, seguido por Katt, y regresa solo a la misma casa al final de un callejón a la cual regresó el día anterior.

En el museo, los genins han apresado al otro sospechoso. El hombre vestido de guardia clama ser inocente, aunque nadie lo conoce en el pueblo. Shikamaru considera que dado que no tienen pruebas lo mejor es mantenerlo encerrado hasta que pase la exhibición y luego simplemente soltarlo.

Al notar a Katt, Shikamaru pregunta por Oboro. La pelirroja le explica que parece seguir en contacto con el hombre de los planos, pero fuera de eso no tiene nada más. Con esto los genins vuelven a dividirse las guardias nocturnas en espera del día en que se hará la exhibición.

El día de la exhibición avanza tranquilo, la pieza de arte que deben de cuidar con especial cuidado es observada por las personas que entran y salen del museo, pero ninguna parece tener intenciones de robarla. En el cuarto de la pieza están vigilando Shikamaru, Katt y Kami, este último invisible.

Casi al final de la exposición, cuando todo está mucho más calmado, llega Oboro. Este pasea por el museo sin detenerse demasiado a admirar alguna pieza, pero cuando llega a la exposición principal se queda varios minutos observando la pieza. Shikamaru lo observa con cautela, Katt ya le señaló de quién se trata, pero mientras no haga algo aparte de observar no pueden hacer nada.

-¿Interesante no?- comenta Oboro al ver a Katt cerca, en su apariencia real.

-Sí, llevas mucho tiempo mirándola ¿Eres artista o algo similar?- pregunta tratando de sonar amigable.

-No, sólo me encargo de vender cosas, entre ellas obras de arte. Esta es muy interesante, lástima que no la quieren vender, tiene muchos posibles compradores que pagarían mucho por ella- explica el hombre, bastante sumido en la pieza como para prestarle demasiada atención a Katt -Aunque está bien vigilada, no creo que nadie la podría sacar sin provocar una pelea- agrega antes de retirarse tranquilamente.

-Creo que se desanimó de robarla- comenta la pelirroja cuando queda solo con Shikamaru y Kami.

Tras esto la misión termina y los shinobis de Konoha regresan a dar su reporte a la Hokage. Katt quiere ir a buscar a Kakashi, pero está cansada y como es de noche decide que puede esperar hasta la mañana.

x x

Muy temprano en la mañana, el sonido de un pergamino apareciendo despierta a Katt. Maldice al enterarse de que nuevamente tiene una misión, acababa de llegar de una que le tomó tres días y no había descansado como era debido

En el lugar indicado están Kami y Panza, junto al grupo de Guy, nuevamente no iban a ser dirigidos por Kakashi. A la hora exacta de la reunión, aparece Hyuuga Neji, no hace mayores presentaciones dado que conoce a los otros seis genin. Les explica que los jonin continúan arreglando aspectos del examen chunin y que él será el encargado de dirigir la misión.

La misión consiste en recopilar información. Un cliente ha pedido conseguir una copia de unos documentos, pero no desea que los dueños actuales se enteren de esto, por lo que los originales deben de quedar intactos y no se deben levantar sospechas. Neji les explica el contenido que debe de tener el documento y les muestra el formato que deben buscar; todo esto para acelerar el proceso de búsqueda.

-¡Sí! Neji sensei- responden energéticamente los tres niños a cargo de Guy: Saito, Touji y Natsu. Neji los observa un tanto incómodo, al parecer no comparte el entusiasmo de los nuevos alumnos de su sensei.

Dicho esto les da tiempo para que se alisten adecuadamente y lo encuentren en la entrada de la villa. El equipo de Guy se apresura para alistarse, al parecer desean impresionar a Neji. Katt observa a Kami y Panza, revisan sus pertenencias y deciden que tienen todo lo que creen es necesario por lo que van a la entrada de la villa a reunirse con Neji.

El Hyuuga se encuentra recostado contra la caseta de la entrada; Katt se apresura a buscar a Kotetsu e Izumo, pero no los ve por ningún lado.

-¿Has visto a Kotetsu o Izumo?- pregunta, consiguiendo captar la atención del Hyuuga "Que niño tan guapo, tiene un aire de exótico, deben ser sus ojos"

-Se fueron hace unos momentos, cuando vieron que te acercabas- responde de forma calmada sin siquiera demostrar algo de curiosidad por el motivo de esa actitud.

-Malditos, todavía me evitan…- masculla ella, tratando de ver si logra divisarlos por los alrededores "Ya van a ver esos dos. Me acusaron con Tsunade"

La mirada del Hyuuga se concentra detrás de la pelirroja. Katt voltea con curiosidad y ve a Shino, de pie bajo un árbol, inmediatamente después uno de los insectos del muchacho se eleva desde el cuerpo de ella y se dirige a su dueño. Con esto Shino se retira en silencio.

-Y sigue ¿No se aburre de andar siguiéndome?- murmura la pelirroja fastidiada.

El comentario hace que Neji la observe con un ligero tinte de curiosidad en la mirada, pero pocos segundos después llega el nuevo equipo de Guy acercándose ruidosamente. Con todos reunidos, el grupo parte.

El camino es tranquilo, excepto por los momentos en que el equipo de Guy molesta a Kami mientras Panza trata de defenderlo y Neji les ordena que se tranquilicen. El grupo demora día y medio en alcanzar su destino: uno de los pueblos más grandes del país del fuego. Ahí se dirigen de inmediato, asegurándose de no ser vistos, a una casa abandonada con vista al lugar al cual deben de infiltrarse.

-Yo estaré vigilando desde aquí, ustedes realizaran la misión. Si algo sale mal yo me encargaré de resolverlo, pero consideren que hay cosas que no pueden ser resueltas, saben que no deben de hacerse notar o la misión fracasará- indica el joven Hyuuga a la vez que les entrega a cada uno un objeto similar a una cámara -Fotografíen los documentos y déjenlos en su lugar. Tienen un día.

De inmediato los tres integrantes del equipo de Guy se retiran llenos de energía, sin siquiera intercambiar ideas con el resto. Neji niega ligeramente con la cabeza, pero al parecer está ahí para asegurarse que la misión se complete, no para dictar clases de cómo trabajar en equipo.

-Kami, tú te vez inofensivo- comenta Katt observando el objetivo desde el techo de una casa lejana con sus dos pequeños compañeros -Ve como es la vigilancia un poco más cerca- indica ella -Nosotros estaremos observando los alrededores y a ti por si algo ocurre.

El objetivo es una casa de dos pisos de gran tamaño, rodeada por un muro de piedra alto. Posee un gran jardín en la parte interior de la gruesa pared, con varios árboles y arbustos. Los techos son angulares, de un color rojizo, y sobresalen de las paredes que cubren por casi un metro.

En las cercanías se puede ver a los otros tres genins movilizarse y al parecer tienen un plan "Tal vez deberíamos de juntarnos con ellos" piensa Katt, pero ya era un poco tarde.

Más avanzado el día, Kami regresa e informa un poco sobre los guardias y gente que ha podido ver entrar y salir. Con esa información arman un plan, dos de ellos ingresaran y el otro se quedara atento, listo para crear una distracción y permitirles una salida limpia.

-Kami, tu vienes conmigo- señala la pelirroja, las habilidades del genin serían bastante útiles y Panza no era el más sigiloso del grupo, por lo que se quedaría listo para generar una distracción en el exterior cuando fuera adecuado.

-¡Sí!- asienten entusiasmados ambos niños, casi sonando como el equipo de Guy.

De inmediato, Panza se posiciona para poder indicarles el momento preciso en que es seguro pasar el muro. En cuanto logran ingresar, Kami y Katt, se mueven con velocidad y cuidado, no están completamente seguros de qué cosas pudieran estar vigilando el jardín. Ocultándose con los arbustos llegan a la casa y de inmediato ingresan por una ventana.

-Kami, tú mantente oculto- indica la kunoichi, perdiendo de vista al genin cuando se hace invisible. Observa con cuidado los alrededores, al parecer estaban en un pequeño estudio. Al acercarse a la puerta, logra ver a uno de los otros genins moviéndose por la casa -¿Cómo hago para pasar desapercibida?- se pregunta, es consciente que su cabello es llamativo y ocultarse en un espacio cerrado le sería complicado -¡Ya se! ¡Henge no jutsu!- Katt cambia a un mapache y escucha una risita -No te rías… los mapaches se meten en las casa, es normal… o al menos eso creo- replica, tratando de mantener la mirada en donde cree está Kami -Vamos a fotografiar esos documentos.

Kami recorre la casa usando la habilidad secreta de su clan, para no ser visto, mientras Katt trata de hacer lo mismo con su forma provisional, pero no goza de los mismos beneficios que su compañero de equipo. La pelirroja, ahora como mapache, se mantiene cerca a los muebles, tratando de no ser vista. El joven genin regresa a su lado momentos después, ha logrado observar bien la casa y la cantidad de personas que se encuentran en su interior. Hay unos seis guardias y algunas personas que trabajan ahí, aunque al parecer la mayoría de estos se encuentran en la cocina y áreas de servicio. También resalta la presencia de un perro en el segundo piso, por lo que no pudo acercarse demasiado a una zona.

-¿Los chicos de Guy?- pregunta Katt, mientras trata de imaginar lo que Kami le describe.

-Saito estaba tratando de subir al segundo piso, pero le avisé del perro. No he visto a nadie más- contesta el muchacho, refiriéndose al genin que ya sabían estaba dentro de la casa junto con ellos.

-Lo más probable es que los documentos estén en el segundo piso- opina ella tras meditarlo unos momentos -No creo que haya entrado sólo uno de los chicos de Guy, ya deben de haber revisado el primer piso y por eso estaba tratando de subir.

Ambos ninjas se mantienen ocultos en el primer piso, observando un poco el movimiento de los guardias de la casa. Es en la hora de almuerzo que ven una buena oportunidad para actuar; si las cifras que dio Kami eran correctas, sólo debería quedar un guardia en el segundo piso además del perro.

Una empleada sale de la cocina con una bandeja de plata y comienza a subir las escaleras. Katt le hace una señal a Kami para ir detrás de ella, así al menos los pasos de él podrían perderse con los de la mujer y con algo de suerte el perro se demoraría un poco más en distinguirlo. Pero antes de actuar, Katt ve a un perro observándola desde un corredor cercano, ambos parecen sobresaltarse un poco hasta que Kami interviene.

-Le avisé del perro y que estábamos adentro- murmura el genin, dejando ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Qué susto!- dice Katt respirando profundamente -No quiero que un perro me sorprenda estando con esta forma- añade, hasta que siente los pasos de la empleada y ve cómo la mujer está bajando al perro real -Voy a distraerlo… no pueden ver dos perros, dile que deje de ser perro.

Katt se acerca un poco, dejando que el animal la vea y luego empieza a correr con dirección a la ventana por la que entró. La mujer que llevaba al animal parece sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud del can, pues de la nada salió corriendo a toda velocidad, alejándose de su lado.

Luego de un salto fallido, Katt sube por la cortina y sale hacia el jardín saltando al césped. En cuento sus patas tocan la hierba se impulsa fuertemente contra la pared tambaleándose bastante al no estar acostumbrada a un cuerpo con patas tan chicas "Nunca más trato de escapar de algo que me considera almuerzo si no estoy acostumbrada al cuerpo" piensa asustada, viendo como segundos después el perro pasa de un salto por sobre ella. Sacando fuerzas por la adrenalina consigue volver a subir por la ventana, para luego cerrarla y ocultarse entre los muebles.

El alboroto dentro de la casa es notorio, probablemente el perro falso estaba tratando de fugarse, pero a Katt le es imposible discernir lo que estaba ocurriendo desde su refugio detrás de un sofá. Cuando las cosas se tranquilizan un poco, Katt puede escuchar a un hombre decir que atrapó al perro en el jardín. Uno de los guardias parece extrañarse por eso, vio al perro correr hacia dentro de la casa, pero la empleada que llevaba al can reaparece en escena y sencillamente se lleva al perro a la cocina diciéndole a los hombres que también vayan a comer.

-Listo- se escucha decir a Kami cerca del escondite de Katt -Ya se escapó y me dijo que Natsu está infiltrada dentro de la casa.

"¿Natsu? Ese es el nombre de la niña" piensa ella, recordando ese nombre de otro lugar además de la nueva estudiante de Guy "He escuchado ese nombre antes... ¡Ya me acorde! Era el nombre de la niña que les gustaba a Kami y Panza, lo dijeron el día del examen con Kurenai"

-Es hora de que vayamos al segundo piso antes de que acabe el almuerzo. Necesitamos una distracción… una que no haga a todos correr por la casa- explica ella, tratando de concentrarse, hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

Luego de escuchar el plan de Katt, Kami se dirige, invisible, a la cocina y atento a que nadie lo note agarra un rodillo y espera. Una empleada se acerca al joven genin, llevando una bandeja llena de platos, y es en ese momento en que Kami coloca el rodillo en el suelo frente a ella para luego salir de la cocina. Unos segundos después el estrépito de los platos rompiéndose resuena por toda la casa. En esa ocasión hasta el dueño, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, desciende a la cocina para ver qué había ocurrido.

Katt sube con velocidad aprovechando la ocasión, seguida por el genin invisible. En el despacho no encuentran los documentos a la vista, pero si dan con una caja fuerte.

-No creo que pueda abrirla… y aunque pudiera, me demoraría demasiado- masculla la kunoichi, ya en su forma real, observando el candado del objeto "Por mi sacaría la caja de la pared y ya con calma afuera la abro… pero se supone que no deben notar nada raro"

-Natsu es buena con candados y esas cosas- comenta Kami al escucharla.

-Hay que buscarla- indica Katt, segura de que la joven genin debía de estar consciente que lo ocurrido en la cocina era una distracción.

Al salir de la habitación ven al integrante del equipo de Guy que se había hecho pasar por el perro de la casa. Este les pregunta por los documentos y al escuchar del problema les explica que Natsu se encontraba disfrazada en ese momento de la empleada que bajó al perro. Con esa información, Kami decide ir a avisarle mientras los otros dos shinobi de Konoha se ocultan y ven pasar al dueño de la casa, probablemente las cosas ya se habían calmado en la cocina.

Transcurren un par de horas y a la hora de la cena sube una empleada con una bandeja, la mujer de la que se supone Natsu está disfrazada. En lugar de llevar la comida directamente con el dueño de la casa, como debía de hacerlo, se detiene a hablar coquetamente con el único guardia que se encontraba vigilando el corredor del segundo piso.

El hombre sonríe ligeramente y ella lo toma del brazo, dejando de lado la bandeja, para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones. Todo parece ir bien, pero desde su escondite, Katt y Saito, notan a la verdadera empleada subir las escaleras y al por la expresión de su rostro se encontraba de muy mal humor.

El integrante del equipo de Guy se transforma en el perro y se acerca, haciéndole unas señas con el hocico. Natsu entiende el mensaje y se apresura a entrar a la habitación.

La verdadera empleada ve al perro y la bandeja. Más que sorprendida se ve molesta, posiblemente cree que le están gastando alguna broma, diciéndole que ella ya había llevado la comida. Tratando de mantenerse en calma toma la bandeja y la lleva a la habitación del dueño.

Casi de inmediato Saito, disfrazado de perro, se las ingenia para entrar a la habitación donde está Natsu. Se puede escuchar al guardia diciéndole al animal que se vaya y a Natsu indicándole que la espere un momento mientras saca al can para que no los moleste.

Velozmente los cuatro ninjas se dirigen al estudio, ahí Natsu trabaja de prisa en el candado mientras que los otros tres shinobis vigilan.

Tras algunos minutos pueden escuchar al guardia salir de la habitación en que se quedó esperando y a la empleada real encontrarse con él en el corredor. Tras unos breves instantes de tensión, sienten como ambos regresan al cuarto donde Natsu dejó al hombre y cierran la puerta.

Qué difícil es conseguir gente que se centre en su trabajo estos días…- comenta la pelirroja ante la situación, aunque eso les había dado el tiempo suficiente ya que a los pocos minutos Natsu consigue abrir la caja fuerte sin dañar el candado.

sin perder tiempo buscan los documentos y los fotografían. Luego dejan todo en su sitio y cierran la caja con el candado; como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ahora solo nos queda salir- comenta Saito.

-Lo malo es que estamos en el segundo piso y los guardias van a notar si bajamos al primero- opina Natsu, un tanto preocupada.

-Confiemos en que Panza haga una buena distracción- interviene Katt mientras se acerca a la ventana, ahí con cuidado le hace unas señas a Panza.

Desde la ventana el grupo puede ver como Panza se acerca corriendo con dirección al a casa y choca fuertemente con un anciano que llevaba una bolsa repleta de alimentos. Al impacto, la bolsa sale volando por los cielos regando su contenido y el anciano cae al suelo perdiendo un zapato que le da de pleno a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

Inmediatamente, los dos guardias se apresuran a levantar al anciano, recoger las cosas y darle una charla a Panza sobre lo peligroso que es correr así por las calles y que les debe más respeto a sus mayores. Es con esto que los shinobis aprovechan para salir de la casa sin ser vistos.

Pasados unos minutos se reúnen con Panza y con el anciano, que resultó ser el genin faltante: Touji. Juntos y con las fotografías deciden regresar a reportarse con Neji.

-¿Tienen la información?- pregunta Neji, observando de forma extraña al grupo. Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa asiente ligeramente -¿Creen que alguien notó algo?- cuestiona sin quitarles la mirada y arqueando su ceja derecha, algo en la ejecución parecía no tenerlo tan satisfecho.

-No creo- contesta Katt luego de que los genins más jóvenes intercambiaran miradas entre ellos.

-Entonces vayamos regresando a Konoha- indica Neji aún mirándolos extraño.

En el camino los genin hablan sobre la misión mientras Katt observa con curiosidad a Neji. El joven se encuentra bastante pensativo y aunque se le nota atento a sus alrededores es obvio que su mente está en otro lugar.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta el Hyuuga al notarla.

-No, pero parece como si a ti sí te pasara algo.

-La misión…- responde el joven, al parecer no muy seguro de qué decir -Lograron completarla, aunque de forma diferente a lo que hubiera esperado- añade súbitamente, al parecer decidido a no decir qué lo tenía tan pensativo.

-¿La estuviste viendo?- pregunta la pelirroja con curiosidad, estaba segura de que él no había entrado a la casa.

-Sí, con mi Byakugan- responde Neji.

-¿Byakugan?

-Es una habilidad ocular que me permite ver a distancia -responde él, esa parte no era un secreto -Puedo también observar el chakra de las personas- añade, observando con atención a la kunoichi como si esperara alguna reacción.

Katt escucha con interés, tratando de imaginarse cómo sería poseer una visión tan especial.

Al llegar a Konoha, tras un camino de regreso sin inconvenientes, Neji les indica que vayan a descansar; él se encargará de dar el informe. Katt acepta con alegría, había tenido dos misiones seguidas y mientras antes fuera a descansar estaría más feliz.

x x

Luego de una buena noche de descanso, Katt sale en la tarde a encontrarse con Kakashi. En la mañana había recibido una nota del jonin indicándole un punto y hora de reunión. La pelirroja estaba muy contenta quizás Kakashi quería hablar sobre ellos, no le sonaba a una misión esas normalmente eran en la mañana.

Pero al llegar al lugar notó la presencia de Kami y Panza "Asumo que si es una misión, aunque ya es tarde y no me llegó ningún pergamino ¿Qué pasó, se le acabaron los pergaminos a Tsunade? Y yo que pensaba que eso solo pasaba con la tinta y el papel de la impresora"

Tras una larga espera de dos horas, cuando casi comienza a anochecer, el jonin de cabello plateado hace su aparición. Pese al retraso, Katt no puede evitar sonreír, llevaba varios días sin verlo.

-Como ya deben de haber escuchado, el examen chunin se realizará dentro de una semana- explica Kakashi, despreocupadamente, luego de saludarlo.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei- interviene Kami un poco confundido -¿No se estaría adelantando un poco la fecha?

-Sí, pero es debido a los eventos del último examen- responde de forma más seria el jonin -El último examen chunin no pudo concluirse, Suna vino con la intención de atacar, es por esto que se ha tomado la decisión.

-¿Entonces vamos a participar con ninjas de otras villas?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-No. Bajo condiciones normales ese sería el caso, si el examen fuera a realizarse en Konoha la mayoría de genins participarían, si fuera en otra villa se enviarían grupos que realmente tuvieran oportunidades- explica Kakashi -Pero las tenciones entre los señores feudales, a causa del ataque de Orochimaru e incluso entre las aldeas, aún son muy fuertes por lo que será un examen interno, sin espectadores de afuera. Cada villa hará lo mismo si es que celebran los exámenes.

-¿Y nosotros vamos a participar?- Pregunta Panza tras meditarlo un poco.

-Pues…- dice Kakashi mirando a Panza, luego a Kami y al final a Katt -Sí, ya los inscribí- añade, dejando ver una sonrisa gracias a su expresivo ojo visible. La noticia alegra a los dos niños, pero la kunoichi no parece tomárselo igual.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestiona Kakashi al ver que Katt no se ve animada, al contrario se ve preocupada.

-No, solo que… bueno, recién tengo dos meses en Konoha y no sé si debería estar dando ese examen.

-Eres hábil, es cierto que para obtener el rango de chunin necesitas más que eso, pero no creo que hagas un mal papel y te puede servir como experiencia- opina Kakashi tranquilamente -Además, Kami y Panza no podrían participar, sólo se permite si entran en equipos de a tres- añade, consiguiendo que los ojos de ambos niños se posaran casi suplicantes sobre la kunoichi.

-Bueno, bueno… vamos a dar ese examen- accede ella, sonriendo al ver como los dos parecen emocionarse "Y yo que nunca me meto a propósito en peleas que sé que me van a golpear mucho. Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo" piensa, sin dejar de ver a sus dos pequeños compañeros -Si mi maestro viera que estoy aceptando esto me daría la charla de la precaución y la de ser sabio al elegir tus peleas.

-Entrar en el examen tampoco quiere decir que te lances a la muerte- interviene Kakashi al escucharla -También es necesario, y muy importante, analizar y saber si puedes ganar una pelea, o qué tanto te estás exponiendo- agrega antes de disponerse a retirarse en una nube de humo -Yo iré a terminar de arreglar su entrada en el examen, ustedes aprovechen estos días que faltan para entrenar, no van a tener misiones.

-Ya que ustedes dos me metieron en esto- dice Katt mirando a los dos niños -Al menos vamos a intentar hacerlo bien.

-Sí- asienten al unísono.

Dado que es de noche, Katt decide invitarlos a comer; así pueden aprovechar para decidir qué harán en la semana que les queda "Kakashi y yo llevamos como una semana sin vernos ni saber nada de como estamos y se desaparece" piensa mientras avanza por las calles en compañía de los otros dos genins "Debe estar ocupado pero aún así. ¡No, qué diablos estoy pensando!, tampoco me quiero volver una de esas tipas obsesivas… pero igual no saber absolutamente nada por una semana tampoco me parece bien y no es que este al otro lado del mundo en la mitad de una selva como para justificar la falta de comunicación"

Antes de que ambos niños eligieran dónde querían comer, Katt logra divisar a Iruka por una de las calles y, por la hora y paso tranquilo con que estaba caminando, presume que también debía de estar buscando un lugar para comer. La pelirroja decide pasarle la voz, no creía que su presencia pudiera incomodar a sus dos pequeños compañeros.

-Kami, Panza a ustedes dos no los veía en un buen tiempo- comenta Iruka, sonriéndoles, luego de saludar a la kunoichi que le pasó la voz.

-Katt nos va a llevar a comer- comenta Panza, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y vamos a dar el examen chunin- agrega Kami entusiasmado.

-¿Van a darlo?- cuestiona el chunin, ligeramente sorprendido -Pero si no tienen ni dos meses de graduados.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero al final acepte- interviene Katt, observándolo con atención, Kakashi se lo había comentado resueltamente como si no fuera algo muy grande.

-Bueno, no es tan grave, sólo va a ser con ninjas de Konoha, es más seguro- comenta Iruka tratando de desviar un poco la atención que se había formado sobre él -Yo los invito, a los tres, a comer algo, así aprovechamos para conversar- ofrece él mientras deja que Kami y Panza decidan el lugar.

Los cuatro shinobis terminan en uno de los tantos restaurantes de la zona comercial de la villa. Y mientras esperan que traigan el pedido, Katt logra ver la sobresaliente figura de Asuma entrar por la puerta en compañía de Kurenai.

-Katt, Iruka- saluda el shinobi al divisarlos, el llamativo cabello de color rojo de la kunoichi es difícil de pasar por alto.

Katt se queda quieta por un momento. Asuma le cae muy bien, sobre todo por el hecho de que parece ignorar los eventos en que Ino le dijo cosas desde su cuerpo. Pero la presencia de Kurenai es casi como una advertencia.

-Asuma, Kurenai- saluda Iruka, ajeno a los conflictos de Katt y el cruce de miradas de ambas kunoichi.

-Asuma, no hay que interrumpirlos- interviene la kunoichi de ojos rojos, tomando del brazo al jonin y llevándolo hasta el otro extremo del local.

-Eso fue un poco extraño- comenta Iruka al ver lo rápido que se fueron.

-¡Nah!, probablemente querían estar solos- asegura Katt, ya más tranquila.

Tras esto, Iruka se entera de qué han estado haciendo en ese par de meses desde que se graduaron. Kami y Panza le cuentan de sus misiones, sobretodo de las últimas en donde pudieron trabajar con otros de sus compañeros que se volvieron genin. Katt se centra más en la misión que provocó que acabara en lo que parecía ser el pasado de su mundo. El chunin por su parte sigue igual, centrado principalmente en su trabajo como maestro de academia, aunque recibe un poco más de misiones que lo llevan fuera de la aldea.

-¿Qué tan mal crees que me vaya en el examen?- pregunta Katt tras un buen rato de charla.

-¿Mal?- repite él un tanto curioso -No creo que te vaya mal. Es cierto que tienes cierta desventaja al no conocer muchas cosas por no haber crecido aquí, pero el examen chunin no se trata de si te va mal o no- explica, convencido de que posiblemente Kakashi no le había explicado mucho sobre el tema -Déjame que te explique un poco, de paso Kami y Panza también aprenden algo, ¿por dónde empiezo…?

-Qué tal si me explicas algo sobre los otros genin- interrumpe ella con una sonrisa.

-Eso no sería justo- responde, riendo un poco -Pero si te puedo explicar algo sobre el resto. La mayoría de genin poseen técnicas normales, pero algunos proceden de familias con técnicas secretas o Kekkei genkai.

-¿Kekkei genkai?- repite ella al no comprender.

-Son habilidades hereditarias, como el Byakugan o el Sharingan- explica Iruka seriamente.

-¿Cómo la familia de Shino con los insectos?- pregunta Katt recordando a su acosador.

-No, eso es una técnica secreta de la familia Aburame- corrige de inmediato -Alguien que no fuera de la familia lo podría aprender si se le enseña o hubiera sido criado desde pequeño- continúa explicando -Ino, lo que me comentaste un día, eso de meterse en los cuerpos también es un secreto de familia- añade, antes de posar la mirada sobre Kami -Su técnica para hacerse invisible también es de ese tipo. Los Kekkei genkai son hereditarios.

-¿Y qué tanta gente tiene habilidades de esas?- pregunta Katt un poco preocupada.

-No muchos- asegura, antes de chasquear ligeramente la lengua -Aunque… bueno, tienes algo de mala suerte. En la generación de Naruto hay varios con técnicas secretas y sólo Shikamaru se graduó como chunin- comenta, viendo como la preocupación de ella crecía un poco -No te preocupes tanto, aun son genin y sus técnicas son inmaduras.

-¿Y aparte de Kakashi alguien tiene el Sharingan en Konoha?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Sasuke- responde luego de unos instante -Aunque ya no está aquí- agrega seriamente.

-¿Y el resto de su familia? El Sharingan es hereditario ¿No?

-El clan Uchiha fue asesinado, sólo sobrevivió Sasuke- responde el chunin, al parecer no tan seguro de hasta dónde responder.

-¿Asesinado?- cuestiona ella -¿Todo un clan de ninjas? Supongo que fue una batalla grande…- comenta un tanto pensativa, recordando un poco lo que sabía del amigo de Naruto e ignorando el silencio de Iruka ante su comentario -Entonces solo Sasuke y Kakashi tienen el Sharingan.

-No, hay alguien más- interviene Iruka muy serio.

-Pero tu acabas de decirme que asesinaron a todo el clan.

-Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke- menciona el chunin.

-¿También está vivo? ¿Estaba en misión cuando asesinaron al clan?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Itachi… asesinó a su clan, excepto a Sasuke, antes de irse de Konoha- dice Iruka en voz un poco más baja.

Katt observa al chunin en silencio, obviamente no estaba muy cómodo hablando sobre el tema. Al parecer el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, estaba en el mismo grupo de traidores de Konoha al que pertenecía Orochimaru.

-Cambiando de tema, cómo hago para sacarme a Shino de encima, él y sus insectos me siguen todavía- se apresura a preguntar tras ver los silencioso en que quedó Iruka.

-¿Si? pues no tengo idea porque te sigue. Probablemente se le pase en unos días- responde él un poco más animado.

-Pero ya lleva como dos meses haciéndolo- se queja la pelirroja.

-No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto- ríe el chunin, el fue maestro de Shino y sabía que podía ser un joven un poco extraño -¿Qué tal te parecieron Shikamaru y Neji?- se anima a preguntar.

-Pues Shikamaru creo que vive cansado y Neji se ve de los niños tranquilos y serios… aunque es lindo- responde Katt sonriendo -Si tuviera unos siete años menos estoy segura que estaría atrás de Neji. Aunque probablemente sin mucho éxito, me extraña no haber visto ninguna chica loca atrás de él.

-Es que todas las chicas estaban detrás de Sasuke- comenta Iruka, recordando un poco momentos más alegres.

-¿Ah sí? Lástima que no pude ver a Sasuke, sólo lo vi de lejos una vez.

-Tenía a todas las chicas detrás de él; Sakura e Ino en especial.

-¿Y Hinata? Ella parece más interesada en Naruto- pregunta, sabía que eran de la misma promoción.

-¿Hinata?- ríe ligeramente -Creo que sí, nunca me había puesto a pensar eso. Con Sakura e Ino era algo obvio e imposible de no notar. Hinata es tan tímida que nunca lo noté, aunque creo que tienes razón- comenta, recordando un poco a la heredera del clan Hyuuga y su comportamiento.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Naruto?- pregunta Katt.

-No, si alguien tiene noticias sobre él sería Tsunade-sama, e incluso no se fue hace mucho. Pero no hay que preocuparse, esta con uno de los Sanin- asegura el chunin.

-Así es como les dicen a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru ¿No? ¿Alguien más tiene otro título así?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-El cuarto Hokage era conocido como Konoha's yellow flash- responde de inmediato Iruka, al parecer fue el primero que vino a su mente -Guy es conocido como Konoha's Green Beast- continúa, antes de sonreír ligeramente -Y Kakashi es conocido como Copy ninja.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta Katt, dándole algo de curiosidad el nombre que le dan a Kakashi.

-Con su Sharingan a copiado más de mil jutsus, es famoso por eso.

Cuando terminan de comer, cada uno se va a su respectiva casa. Katt les pide a Kami y Panza que vayan temprano al campo de entrenamiento al día siguiente para prepararse para el examen.

x x

Esa mañana el equipo bajo el mando de Kakashi se reúne temprano en el campo de entrenamiento. Katt pasó primero por la biblioteca para conseguir unos libros de anatomía que pensaba podían servirle a Kami para lo que ella tenía en mente.

La pelirroja tenía los objetivos claros: Kami tenía que aprender a atacar aprovechando la ventaja que tenía al hacerse invisible, Panza tenía que perfeccionar su taijutsu y ella debía de hacer lo mismo con su ninjutsu.

Primero le pide a Panza que vaya a calentar un poco por su cuenta mientras ella le explica a Kami su idea. Para la pelirroja la ventaja de Kami es magnífica, el poder hacerse invisible le daba una gran ventaja no sólo para la infiltración, sino para el ataque. Con los libros que consiguió en la biblioteca, le pide a Kami que vea un poco las zonas vitales del cuerpo o lugares clave que podrían ser buenos objetivos para un ataque y que sin matar podían incapacitar a una persona para seguir peleando.

El pequeño genin asiente, la investigación era un punto fuerte para él, pero no parece comprender muy bien cómo le servirá dado que su taijutsu es malo. Katt le explica que no necesita tener que permanecer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo ser rápido, dar un par de golpes y retroceder hasta encontrar nuevamente un buen momento para atacar.

-Luego veremos con un maniquí y si todo va bien con una persona, aunque sin armas- explica ella, sonriéndole -Mientras tú haces esto yo veré para ayudar a Panza, luego podrían practicar juntos cuando vea lo de mi ninjutsu.

Cuando se reúne con Panza para entrenar un poco, recibe un par de fuertes golpes por confiarse demasiado. La técnica del genin podía ser mala, pero sus golpes eran fuertes. Pero a pesar de eso, Katt reconoce que Panza había mejorado, estaba más atento a su oponente y a sus alrededores. El genin sonríe bastante cuando escucha la opinión de la pelirroja.

-Creo que podemos explotar tu forma de pelear- comenta ella confiada -Por mi propia experiencia, una de las cosas que puede volverse muy incómoda a la hora de pelear es tener un enemigo que no se te despegue- explica bajo la mirada de Panza -Muchos golpes fuertes, seguidos y bien planificados pueden obligar a un luchador más experimentado a reconsiderar una pelea- añade, notando algo de preocupación en el rostro del genin al escuchar sobre planificación -No te preocupes por eso. No te estoy pidiendo una estrategia para todo la pelea, simplemente saber cómo y dónde golpear tras las reacciones de tu enemigo, paso a paso- agrega convencida de que Panza si podía aprender una secuencia de ataques.

Katt practica una secuencia de ataques con Panza, primero paso a paso y de forma lenta, para luego acelerar hasta llegar a la velocidad real de un combate. Si bien es como una danza con pasos específicos cuando se enseña, en una batalla la improvisación se vuelve necesaria. Pero la pelirroja confía que para el examen chunin el nivel de los otros genin en taijutsu no sea tan elevado.

-Obviamente esto no funciona siempre. Yo sé como cortar la secuencia de ataques que te estoy enseñando, eso no quita que aún así me caerían varios, pero por ahora acostúmbrate con lo que te enseñe, cuando captes la idea ya podrás improvisar en el mismo momento de combate- asegura ella cuando está satisfecha con Panza y antes de retirarse a una zona más tranquila para poder entrenar su jutsu de fuego sin preocuparse por quemar a alguien.

Ya alejada, en una zona arenosa, se prepara para empezar su entrenamiento. Pero un pequeño insecto la distrae, alejándose desde su hombro, con dirección a Konoha.

-Supongo que no quería quemarse- comenta, sin ver a Shino por los alrededores y tratando de ignorar el detalle -¿En qué estaba? ¡Mí jutsu!

Katt realiza una secuencia de sellos con las manos, desde que comenzó a practicar ha mejorado, pero aún dista de poseer una velocidad que pueda preocupar demasiado a un oponente. A la vez concentra su chakra para moldearlo de la forma adecuada.

-Katon: Honou Hanabira no Jutsu (Fire release: Flaming Petals)

Con ella como centro y foco de la técnica, en el suelo, comienzan a generarse pequeñas olas de fuego. Estas se alejan de la pelirroja ganando calor y tamaño. Son varias olas que juntas generan una imagen similar a la de una flor roja.

-Que jutsu más femenino- comenta ella, riendo un poco. Tras mucho esfuerzo eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, era lo único que era capaz de repetir, cualquier otro intento resultaba en fuego disperso sin dirección exacta y que no podía volver a imitar -Pero necesito otra cosa. No me quejo de esto, lo puedo hacer cuantas veces quiera, pero no le veo utilidad, obviando que quiera obligar a alguien a alejarse o saltar y aún así, no es tan difícil de evitar.

A pesar de no encontrarle una aplicación útil a combate decide seguir practicándolo. La utilidad real estaba en aprender a controlar su chakra y la forma de manifestarlo como elemento para luego poder modificarlo con otra forma.

-Tal vez debería consultarle a Kami- opina luego de haber tratado en vano por varias horas, el modificar la forma de su jutsu -Lee mucho, quizás me pueda recomendar algo.

Cuando regresa con ambos niños se da cuenta de que han pasado varias horas e incluso ella tiene hambre. Recuerda qué cosa quieren ellos para comer y va a buscar comida mientras los deja descansando tranquilos.

Al regresar con el almuerzo, como con ellos y les pregunta cómo está yéndoles. Ambos parecen sentir que están progresando por lo que Katt sonríe satisfecha y aprovecha para preguntarle algo sobre ninjutsus a Kami. El genin no es experto, pero si logra explicarle un poco sobre la teoría detrás del moldeado de chakra que es en lo que parece estar fallando ella. Con esto los tres regresan a entrenar cada uno por su lado.

Katt trata de seguir los consejos de Kami, pero en la teoría el moldeado de chakra se muestra bastante más sencillo de lo que en realidad es. Aún así, confía en que es cuestión de practicar y repetir hasta que logre llegar a algo nuevo.

Tarde, cuando regresa para reunirse con Kami y Panza, nota que ambos ya se habían ido y ve como Kakashi aparece frente a ella y se acerca lentamente con su andar relajado con la mirada clavada en su libro.

-Los mande a descansar, es más saludable.

-Me olvidé que son niños- reconoce ella, acercándose a Kakashi.

-Aunque parece que tú tampoco sabes cuándo parar- comenta él levantando la mirada de su libro y cerrándolo.

-Yo sólo he estado parada en la mitad de un horno mientras movía las manos- replica de inmediato -Aunque es cierto que estoy cansada, aún no calculo bien el gasto de mi chakra- admite sonriendo un poco, pero luego le lanza una mirada recriminadora -Pero ahora que lo pienso, tú deberías de estar entrenándonos.

-Pero si ustedes los están haciendo bien solos- responde con un tono divertido, sin inquietarse ante la recriminación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- cuestiona cruzándose de brazos -A mi por ejemplo no me sale lo que quiero hacer.

-Los jutsus demoran en crearse- asegura tranquilamente -Tú de por si pareces hábil, aún no sabes moldear bien tu chakra, en cuanto te acostumbres a hacerlo te saldrá.

-¿Has estado mirando como entreno?- pregunta Katt, recibiendo como respuesta una notoria sonrisa que atraviesa la máscara de Kakashi con facilidad -¿No estarás tratando de copiarte lo que cree no?- cuestiona un tanto recelosa.

-¿Ah? ¿Decías algo?- pregunta él, su rostro nuevamente muestra su mirada despreocupada y distraída con la que normalmente se le veía. La pelirroja lo observa en silencio, segura de que él si la había escuchado.

-Bueno, no importa- dice Katt tras quedarse mirando al jonin por cerca de un minuto, en espera de una respuesta -Voy a descansar- añade, pensando en que debería de cenar, aunque no estaba de humor para ir a un restaurante y no tenía la costumbre de tener mucha comida para preparar en su pequeño departamento -Compraré algo en el camino ¿Tú ya comiste?

-No, aún no.

-Entonces, compramos algo y vamos a mi casa a comer- indica ella al escucharlo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro -No te he visto como en una semana.

-Pero me viste ayer…- responde Kakashi mientras empieza a caminar con la pelirroja tomada de su brazo.

-Eso no fue vernos exactamente, sólo dejaste información y te desapareciste- se queja ella.

-También respondí preguntas- recalca con su voz perezosa.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo que te mantiene tan ocupado?- cuestiona ella, ignorando el último comentario de él.

-No mucho, cosas para el examen.

Ambos caminan juntos, pero la conversación se vuelve complicada de mantener a buen ritmo. Kakashi no era la persona más conversadora, normalmente respondía preguntas sin expandirse demasiado e incluso ignoraba las que no quería responder. El jonin también tenía la mala costumbre de contestar cosas que podían ser lógicas, pero obviamente no estaban relacionadas a la pregunta. Pero para Katt no era algo tan desesperante, ella a diferencia de él podía hablar mucho y rellenar los espacios de silencio.

Al llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida ordenan algo para llevar y mientras esperan escuchan la fuerte voz de la Hokage en el restaurante del costado. Cuando la pelirroja se asoma a ver, nota a Tsunade en compañía de Shizune.

-Pero Hokage-sama, deberíamos al menos haber acabado esos documentos- insiste la asistente de la quinta.

-No, ya son las seis y no trabajo después de las seis a menos que sea urgente- replica la rubia antes de dirigir la mirada al dueño del local -¡Traigan sake para la Hokage!- grita animadamente.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- pregunta Kakashi sobresaltando un poco a Katt.

-Nada- se apresura a responder, volteándose para quedar frente a frente -Sólo que ya entendí porque Tsunade me sacó de su oficina la otra vez… tenía una reunión con su sake- agrega riendo un poco "Y ahora que lo pienso, cuando hice la prueba con Kurenai, también dijo algo sobre que estaba ocupada a las seis"

-Ya tengo la comida- dice él levantando un poco la bolsa donde la llevaba -¿Vamos?

Katt y Kakashi comen en el departamento de ella. La pelirroja continúa intentando llevar una conversación fluida con el jonin, pero los resultados son los mismos que cuando estaban caminando en la calle. Un detalle que la molesta es que el jonin mantiene su máscara, excepto cuando comió velozmente "Cuando estuve en su departamento, luego de la poción, no se la colocó"

-Es mejor que me vaya yendo, tú tienes que descasar- interrumpe Kakashi de improvisto, poniéndose de pie.

-No estoy tan cansada- dice Katt sujetándolo del brazo y llevándolo al pequeño sillón de su sala.

-No te vas a levantar mañana en la mañana- insiste él, notando que ella parecía reflexionar un poco sobre eso -Entonces nos estamos viendo- añade, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué clase de despedida es esa?- se queja, parándose detrás de Kakashi.

-No lo sé… ¿Una normal?- responde Kakashi luego de pensar un momento.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me refería a eso- comenta, poniéndose al frente de Kakashi y abrazándolo. Kakashi la mira, pero no dice nada, Katt se acerca a su rostro y baja la máscara para darse con otra máscara.

-¡Hey! ¿Y esto?- pregunta sorprendida al darse con la segunda máscara.

-Una máscara- responde Kakashi tranquilamente, aunque su pecho se mueve un poco raro, como si estuviera aguantándose para no reírse.

-Ya sé que es una máscara, pero antes no la tenías.

-Siempre tengo una máscara, para que no me vean el rostro- explica un sonriente Kakashi.

-Pero si yo ya te vi la cara- se queja ella.

-O eso crees tú- añade Kakashi mientras se saca la segunda máscara y aparece otra más.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunta Katt, no entiende como hace para tener tantas máscaras.

-Jutsu, uno tonto pero útil- explica sonriente, poniendo en su lugar las máscaras -Bueno, me voy, tu descansa.

-Espera, como es eso que no he visto tu cara- reacciona a preguntar.

-Bueno, tú crees que la has visto- comenta Kakashi, bajándose otra vez la máscara y dejando ver algo rarísimo, un bigote gigante que cubre toda el área que cubriría la máscara.

-¿Eso también es parte de tu Jutsu?- pregunta Katt mientras Kakashi vuelve a colocarse la máscara, claro que cuando se la coloca no se nota ni rastros del bigote y algo de ese tamaño se notaría a través de la máscara.

-Sí, por eso digo: crees que has visto mi cara- responde muy alegre Kakashi mientras se va y cierra la puerta -Duerme bien, y no te excedas mañana.

-Maldito Kakashi- masculla enojada, dirigiéndose a su habitación -Lo está haciendo sólo para molestar- agrega fastidiada "Su cara era igual que tenía en mi mundo cuando él creía que era enviado del sol" piensa recordando la misión en la que vio el rostro de Kakashi por primera vez.

x x

Los días restantes antes del examen, Katt siguió su entrenamiento junto con Kami y Panza. Los tres se enfocaron bastante en aprender nuevas habilidades y pulir las que ya tenían. Con sólo un día entre ellos y el examen, Katt decide que al final del día mostraran lo que han aprendido y utilizaran el día que queda para descansar bien.

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunta la pelirroja cuando se reúne con los otros dos genins.

-¡Yo!- pide Kami, al parecer estaba emocionado por mostrar lo que había aprendido.

Kami se hace invisible y ataca al maniquí de entrenamiento en varios puntos vitales apareciendo desde atrás y desapareciendo para reposicionarse. Luego, igual de entusiasmado, Panza pide para seguir. El joven genin literalmente destroza su maniquí después de darle una serie de golpes consecutivos. Para los últimos golpes el maniquí se encontraba en el aire.

-¡Muy bien!- felicita Katt al ver los resultados -Asumo que me toca a mí. No se acerquen mucho- pide y de inmediato ambos niños retroceden y Katt realiza los sellos necesarios para mostrar un jutsu de fuego -Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire)- Una explosión de fuego se expande desde la pelirroja en todas direcciones, incluso hacia el cielo, expandiéndose por un par de metros provocando que Kami y Panza retrocedan un par de pasos por seguridad -Listo, ¿Qué les pareció?

-Para hacer ese tipo de ninjutsu se necesita un buen nivel de chakra- comenta Kami sorprendido mientras Panza asiente con la cabeza -Normalmente los genin no lo tenemos, sino que lo vamos desarrollando.

-¿Si? Bueno debe ser por mi edad, ustedes tienen doce, yo tengo veintiuno- replica ella, no muy feliz al recordar el tema de las edades.

-Normalmente ese tipo de ninjutsu es considerado de nivel chunin- añade tras meditarlo unos momentos.

-¿Los jutsus tienen nivel?- pregunta Katt con interés.

-Sí. Así como las misiones, los jutsus también. Lo que nos enseñan en la academia son considerados de rango E- explica Kami rápidamente -Lo que la mayoría de genins hacen son de nivel D, los chunin C, los jonin B y hay técnicas muy fuertes que son usadas por jonin o los kage que son considerados de rango A- agrega, recordando los libros que había leído, bajo la mirada atenta de la pelirroja y Panza -También hay un rango S, así como en las misiones, aunque esas técnicas son muy poderosas y se consideran secretas.

-Tienes un jutsu que podría tener un chunin- interviene Panza emocionado.

-Con suerte puedes pasar el examen chunin- añade Kami sonriendo.

-No creo que sea tan fácil- comenta Katt mientras recuerda la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke en el techo del hospital "Esos dos no pasaron el examen y sus jutsus se veían más peligrosos de lo que yo puedo hacer" piensa, segura de que su fuego no se comparaba. luego levanta la mirada y se dirige a Kami y Panza -Bueno entonces creo que acabamos por hoy, vayan a sus casas a descansar y ya nos vemos en el examen Chunin.

Katt trata de buscar a Kakashi, pero al llegar a su casa no lo encuentra, por la hora lo más probable es que el jonin estuviera en misión "No se apareció estos últimos días, ojala regrese para el examen" piensa un tanto desanimada, quería contarle que había conseguido hacer un ninjutsu decente "Aunque quizás sea lo mejor, considerando lo cansada que estoy por el entrenamiento"

* * *

Los títulos los prefiero en ingles, me suena demasiado extraño "Ninja copia/ninja copión" aunque esa es su traducción. Misma cosa con el título del cuarto Hokage. Sobre los Jutsus, igual, por costumbre no me parece normal oírlos o leerlos en español, los que le puse a Katt los traduje a japonés (que conste que yo no sé japonés, me costó mucho trabajo sacarlos y el japonés es un idioma complicado xD) Como referencia para jutsus usé wikipedia, leafninja y el juego Ragnarok Online. Sobre el uso del Henge…si Naruto se puede volver shurikens gigantes ¿por qué Katt no un lindo mapache?

Por el momento el fic no está centrado completamente en la relación de Kakashi y Katt, incluso es una relación que aún no es exactamente una relación xD Pero tengan en consideración sus edades (Kakashi 27 y Katt 21) ambos son personas independientes y sin responsabilidades mayores, no es algo tan extraño que su relación no sea como la de un par de chicos de 14 años (Con declaración y todo) Son dos personas adultas que a veces pasan algo de tiempo juntos, no necesariamente enamorados (Tampoco pidan que Kakashi esté todo lindo y cariñoso si no tiene nada raro encima… dudo Kakashi que sea así, una lástima pero tampoco lo quiero poner muy OoC hasta ahora creo que está razonable y que ninguno de los personajes está tan alejado de cómo realmente es, y bueno los dos momentos OoC de Kakashi fueron por una razón xD)

Como siempre los reviews son bien recibidos, así puedo enterarme si les está gustando o no la historia y pueden darme sugerencias de cómo mejorar. Comenten y opinen, sobretodo me interesa que me digan que tan Mary-Sue anda Katt; ya sea por personalidad, habilidad, relación con otros personajes y esas cosas. Yo no creo que sea una super Sue, pero eso es bastante relativo y dado que yo soy la creadora pues es mejor una opinión ajena.

El próximo capítulo es el examen chunin… ahí veremos que tanto puedo redactar una batalla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 11**

El examen chuunin

* * *

El día del examen chuunin llega y Katt se encuentra en compañía de Kami y Panza fuera de la academia ninja, donde iniciará el examen. Es temprano en la mañana, pero el lugar está lleno de shinobis: genins en compañía de sus respectivos sensei a diferencia de ellos.

Asuma se encuentra en compañía de sus dos equipos y Shikamaru también está ahí pese a ya ser chunin, al parecer para acompañar a Chouji e Ino. Poco después, cuando Katt se pregunta cómo iban a participar si eran sólo dos, aparece Shizune acompañando a Sakura y la deja en manos de Asuma. Sin equipo con quien participar y siendo una regla el que sean tres genins, la antigua alumna de Kakashi tomará el puesto de Shikamaru para el examen. Ni Sakura o Ino parecen estar muy contentas con la situación, pero no tienen opción si desean participar.

Por los alrededores también se puede ver a Guy y Kurenai que se encuentran en una situación similar a la de Asuma, con sus dos equipos. En las cercanías Kotetsu e Izumo se mantienen a una distancia prudencial al notar a la pelirroja.

Para alegría de la pelirroja, la mayoría de los genin no se ven tan jóvenes como ella pensaba. Ciertamente el grupo mayoritario tiene menos de veinte, pero son pocos los que se ven aún de doce o trece años e incluso los hay que se ven mucho mayores que ella.

-¿Cuánto creen que se demore Kakashi?- pregunta Katt buscando con la mirada la cabellera plateada.

-No lo sé, siempre llega un par de horas tarde- responde Kami un poco nervioso.

-¿Necesitamos que venga?- cuestiona Panza también algo inquieto por el nerviosismo antes del examen.

-Espero que no- murmura la pelirroja dejando escapar un suspiro "Pero más le vale venir. Hace días que no le veo la cara y los otros sensei están acá, no habría razón para que él no estuviera. Además, es culpa de él que yo esté aquí" Un grito cercano llama la atención de la pelirroja, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces tú acá?- cuestiona fuertemente Konohamaru mientras señala a Katt. Él acaba de llegar a la academia junto con sus dos amigos: Udon y Moegi.

-Konohamaru-kun no señales, ni le grites a la gente, es de mala educación- interviene un hombre de lentes oscuros, parece ser un jonin, aunque no usa el chaleco verde -Ahora vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí- añade, alejándose con los tres pequeños.

-Pensé que a Konohamaru le faltaba un par de años para graduarse- comenta Katt con curiosidad.

Cansados de esperar de pie, los tres se dirigen a una banca a esperar a Kakashi o que inicie el examen. En las cercanías Guy se encuentra con sus dos equipos, dándoles consejos y ánimos de forma muy ruidosa. Pero al notar a la pelirroja, Guy sale corriendo, dobla una esquina y luego regresa a toda velocidad cargando una muchacha que no parece ser kunoichi y que se ve completamente aterrada.

-Ella es… ¡mi nueva novia!- declara Guy muy alegre.

-¡Guy sensei!- exclama Lee con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos, mientras el equipo menor lo imita.

-Esto es el colmo, probablemente ni siquiera la conoce- reclama Tenten, mientras Neji simplemente mira la escena fastidiado sin decir una sola palabra.

Katt también esta mirando la escena mientras, aunque está más concentrada en la expresión de terror que crece en el rostro de la muchacha. Al notar esto Guy observa a la pelirroja.

-¡Oh Kattie!, ya es muy tarde- exclama mirando hacía el cielo -Ahora estoy con…- Guy mira a la muchacha -Con… con… mi novia.

-Pues… felicidades- logra articular Katt confundida, mientras Neji y Tenten cambian su atención hacía ella.

-Eso era…- comenta Tenten mirando a la pelirroja -…Guy sensei, no debería secuestrar gente así- le recrimina directamente.

-¡No es un secuestro, es por amor!- exclama casi gritando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos completamente ajeno a que la muchacha que había traído estaba escapando a toda velocidad.

-Hola- saluda Kakashi que llega leyendo su libro con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Kakashi!- exclama Katt acercándose, olvidándose de Guy así como de la escena extraña que estaba ocurriendo.

-Kakashi mi eterno rival, aún no me he rendido- declara Guy señalándolo con una mano provocando que el aludido lo observe confundido.

-Pero si hace un momento acababa de decir que tenía novia…- murmura Tenten negando con la cabeza y avergonzada.

-Bueno, vengan por acá- indica Kakashi a sus genin, llevándolos a una zona más tranquila -Ahora van a dar el examen. No se preocupen demasiado, en esta ocasión sólo se realizará entre genins de Konoha, como ya les había explicado. Por lo mismo se han tomado mayores medidas para garantizar su seguridad y evitar al máximo que alguno muera o salga seriamente lastimado.

-¡Morir!- exclama Katt alterada -¡Nadie me dijo que uno se podía morir en este examen!- reclama de inmediato.

-¿No?- cuestiona Kakashi rascando su cabellera con una mirada somnolienta -Pensé que lo sabían- agrega, dejando ver una expresión divertida -El examen, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, se terminará en unos días, no habrá plazo de un mes para ver las batallas del final. Vayan y hagan su mejor esfuerzo- dice, señalando hacia la puerta de entrada de la academia donde los genins han comenzado a ingresar.

-Sí Kakashi sensei- responden Kami y Panza al unísono antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad a la academia.

-¡Oigan!- llama la pelirroja, pero es ignorada por los dos pequeños que se encontraban emocionados.

-¿Sucede algo Katt?- pregunta Kakashi, aún con la expresión divertida, que ni la máscara es capaz de ocultar.

-De la nada creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado dar este examen- masculla ella, lanzándola una mirada poco agradable al jonin "Como si morirse fuera un detalle menor" piensa fastidiada "No me interesa tanto este examen, quiero hablar con Kakashi. Pero tampoco quiero defraudar a Kami y Panza, se esforzaron bastante en su entrenamiento… Pero Kakashi, quisiera saber si tenemos algo o…"

-No deberías dejar que cosas ajenas a tu vida como ninja influyan tanto en tus decisiones en esa área ¿Tienes dudas por él examen o por algo más?" pregunta Kakashi mirando más serio a Katt.

-Por algo más.

-Entonces resuélvelo, pero luego del examen. Kami y Panza te están esperando- indica Kakashi mirando en dirección a donde Kami y Panza esperan a Katt.

-Sí, supongo- acepta, mirando con resignación en dirección a la academia. Cuando comienza a avanzar siente que Kakashi la detiene, sujetándola de la mueca.

-Ten cuidado, que el examen sea menos peligroso no significa que te descuides- dice Kakashi un poco serio mirando a Katt, unos segundos después su rostro cambia al habitual y desaparece en su usual nube de humo -¡Suerte!- Es lo último que oye Katt antes de que Kakashi desaparezca sonriente como siempre.

-Katt apúrate- grita Panza.

x x

-Como sus sensei ya les deben de haber explicado este examen será diferente al anterior…- comienza a explicar un jonin, dando la misma explicación que Kakashi le dio a Katt -Por este motivo es que están presentes los genin recién graduados hace un par de meses. Sin elementos ajenos a la aldea, sus sensei consideran que el examen está dentro de sus posibilidades, además que puede ser una buena experiencia- añade el jonin seriamente, antes de dar una mirada al gran grupo de genins que tenía reunido frente a él -En este examen queremos evaluarlos en el ámbito del combate desde un inicio- explica, mientras otro shinobi le alcanza un listado -Cuando los llame acérquense, cada equipo recibirá un número que se sorteará para ver contra qué equipo pelearan. Esta prueba no es eliminatoria, pero servirá como evaluación para más adelante. Se calificará no sólo la habilidad individual, sino el trabajo que realizan como equipo.

Los genin intercambian miradas, algunos como Lee se ven sumamente emocionados de iniciar con combates. Otros como Sakura e Ino no demuestran el mismo entusiasmo, parecen dudar de su trabajo en equipo e incluso de si el equipo está bien balanceado.

Katt por su parte está preocupada por Kami y Panza. No quiere que les ocurra nada malo, comprende que van a recibir golpes, pero maldice que nadie la haya dicho que podía haber muertos.

-Los equipos ya han sido sorteados, no sabrán quién es su oponente hasta el momento- anuncia el jonin tras entregarle a cada equipo su número.

Los primeros combates que le tocan al equipo de Katt son sencillos. Al no tratarse de una ronda eliminatoria, muchos de los genin parecen no estar dando su máximo y no desean dar a conocer sus mejores técnicas o simplemente se están confiando demasiado. Otros parecen estar más preocupados en mantenerse en buen estado ya que un rumor decía que la siguiente fase del examen sería inmediatamente después de que terminara la primera etapa y que esa prueba sí sería eliminatoria.

El lugar asignado parece un estadio grande que ha sido dividido en varias partes por varios muros de piedra. Las peleas son observadas por un jonin y poseen un tiempo máximo tras el cual él decide al ganador en caso de no haber alguno. Varias peleas se llevan a cabo a la vez por lo que tras dos horas se ha llegado a dieciséis equipos que nuevamente son sorteados.

En el cuarto de espera, los equipos esperan nuevamente el sorteo. Ahí se encuentran reunidos el equipo de Katt, el equipo de Neji, el de Ino, el de Shino, los nuevos equipos llevados por Asuma, Kurenai y Guy, ocho quipos más conformados por genins que rondan la edad de Katt y para sorpresa de muchos el equipo de Konohamaru.

Otra ronda de sorteo y Katt regresa junto con Kami y Panza al espacio asignado para las peleas. Sus contrincantes son tres jóvenes que ninguno de ellos conoce.

-Mira es la tipa bonita- señala uno de ellos al ver a Katt.

-No te distraigas, tenemos que hacer un buen trabajo sino nuestro sensei se va a enojar, ya vamos dando este examen como cinco veces- se queja otro al escuchar a su compañero.

-Hagámoslo igual que antes- indica el miembro restante, mientras los tres miran a Kami.

"¿Kami? Asumo que es 'bájense al que se vea más débil para tener ventaja numérica después'"

En cuanto el jonin anuncia el inicio de la pelea, Katt avanza para ponerse entre Kami y los tres enemigos que se abalanzan velozmente sobre él. Panza avanza contra uno de los oponentes y Kami simplemente se hace invisible "¿Cómo me olvide que Kami podía hacer eso? Debí haber atacado a uno de los tipos" se recrimina interiormente. Kami podía cuidarse y ahora ella estaba en una mala posición.

Con algo de dificultad se defiende de los ataques de dos de los oponentes, al no poder localizar a Kami y tenerla al frente decidieron atacarla. Puede evadirlos y hasta no logran conectar ningún golpe, pero ella se encuentra en la misma situación, si baja su defensa para atacar posiblemente alguno logre golpearla "Diablos, mala jugada mía, dejé que se me acercaran mucho" Katt puede distinguir la ausencia de Kami y espera que no esté tratando de apoyarla, con todo el movimiento que está obligada a hacer para evitar golpes iba a ser muy complicado que acertara un buen ataque sobre uno de los enemigos "¿Dónde está Kami?"

Panza por su lado está intercambiando ataques con el que parece ser el más fuerte físicamente de los tres enemigos. A pesar de que parece tener la ventaja, no es una pelea que acabará en un par de golpes. Pero en un momento Kami aparece detrás del ninja contra el que se enfrenta Panza y lo ataca por la espalda con un kunai.

-¡Back stab!- dice Kami mientras le pega y vuelve a desaparecer.

El golpe estaba bastante bien dado aunque al estar en movimiento por la pelea con Panza no fue perfecto, pero con el ninja esta distraído Panza aprovecha para golpearlo más fuerte y dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta uno de los ninjas que están con Katt al escuchar a Kami y ver caer a su compañero.

-No lo sé pero el mocoso debe seguir por aquí- contesta el otro.

Panza se acerca de inmediato a Katt, obligando a uno de los shinobis a pelear contra él y dejando a la pelirroja con suficiente espacio para poder comenzar a atacar. Al ser dos combates numéricamente parejos y al tener a los ninjas preocupados por Kami que continúa invisible, Katt y Panza logran derrotar a sus oponentes y ganar la pelea.

-¡Ganamos!- exclaman muy alegres Kami y Panza.

-Bueno trabajo- dice Katt -Yo fui la que se equivocó en esta, por suerte lo arreglaron bien ustedes.

En el cuarto de espera se reúnen con el equipo de Neji, Shino y el segundo equipo de Guy que ya han terminado con sus batallas. Unos minutos después, se les suman el equipo de Ino, dos equipos más y sorprendentemente el de Konohamaru, aunque este último se ve visiblemente agotado. Tras una media hora en a que descansan un poco y se lavan, nuevamente son llamados a pelear. La tensión puede sentirse bastante, muchos de los presentes se conocen y posiblemente les toque pelear entre ellos.

Katt, Kami y Panza tienen su siguiente encuentro. Su oponente es el nuevo equipo de Guy. Ninguno de los equipos parece muy contento, las últimas misiones habían estado participando juntos. Pero a pesar de eso en cuanto el combate comienza, Kami se hace invisible y Panza comienza una pelea contra Touji.

Katt gruñe ligeramente al tener, nuevamente, dos oponentes. Aunque se siente con una ligera ventaja por lo jóvenes de ellos, al menos sus extremidades son más cortas y les es más difícil acercarse a ella para atacar sin exponerse. Aún así, es la pelea más complicada que Katt ha tenido hasta el momento, es obvio que Guy ha entrenado bien a sus genins y ninguno parece tener ánimos de perder habiendo llegado tan lejos.

Pero el elemento sorpresa aún lo mantiene Kami y la estratégica que les ha venido funcionando es perfectamente aplicable. Hasta el momento ninguno de los participantes ha podido ver los combates por lo que no saben exactamente qué es lo que Kami planea hacer, aunque son bastante conscientes de que el más pequeño no está visible.

"Apúrense" piensa Katt esquivando los golpes de los alumnos de Guy. Nuevamente está en la desesperante situación de mantenerse a la defensiva.

Cuando cae el oponente de Panza, bajo la misma estrategia del combate anterior, los dos alumnos de Guy tratan de reposicionarse, pero Panza se lanza fuertemente contra Saito, mientras que Katt no permite que Natsu se aleje de ella. Nuevamente la pelea termina a favor del equipo de la pelirroja.

En el cuarto de espera se reúnen los cuatro equipos que siguen compitiendo: El de Katt, el de Neji, el de Ino y el de Shino. Tanto el equipo de Neji como el de Shino se les ve bastante frescos a comparación de los otros dos grupos.

-Esto casi acaba- interviene el jonin, observando atentamente a los doce genins que tiene en frente de él -Todos han usado taijutsu principalmente para llegar hasta aquí- comenta interesado -Bueno, terminemos con esto.

La pelea siguiente que le toca a Katt es contra el equipo de Neji. La pelirroja no recibe la noticia con mucho ánimo, los rumores sobre lo fuerte del equipo de Guy, en especial el Hyuuga, no eran algo de lo que estuviera desinformada. Guy a pesar de su extraña actitud era un buen maestro y el combate anterior había dejado claro eso.

La pelea comienza y de inmediato Panza va contra Lee, Kami se hace invisible y Katt se prepara para ir contra Neji y Tenten, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, la táctica no surge efecto. Lee logra acertar un golpe preciso y potente que deja inconsciente a Panza. Los ojos de Neji son rodeados por unas venas prominentes y le indica a Tenten la ubicación de Kami, ella salta al cielo rodeada por un pergamino e invoca unas bombas con gas que dejan inconsciente a Kami y lo obligan a aparecer. Katt se detiene antes de llegar a donde Neji, al notar lo rápido que ocurrió todo, y este la observa.

-¿Me rindo?- suelta un tanto insegura, no sabía si uno podía rendirse, pero no veía caso a siquiera tratar de pelear. "Esta ha sido la pelea más corta que jamás he visto en mi vida. El equipo de Neji es demasiado bueno… ¿Y qué rayos tiene Neji en los ojos?"

Neji asiente y el jonin da por terminada está pelea.

-No se preocupe Katherine-sama, sólo están inconscientes, cuando despierten va a estar bien- asegura Lee, dirigiéndose a Katt, mientras los médicos sacan a los dos niños.

-Ustedes a esperar- indica el jonin al equipo de Neji -Tú puedes reunirte con los pocos que están consientes y ver lo que queda de la primera parte- añade dirigiéndose a Katt.

Katt llega a una zona muy similar al lugar donde los espectadores de un estadio observan. Se tiene una buena vista de las áreas que fueron adecuadas para los combates, aunque la pelirroja se pregunta cómo no notó nada de eso desde el sitio de su combate. En el lugar puede verse a la Hokage, en compañía de su fiel asistente, así como también a varios ninjas y entre ellos Kakashi.

-¿Ya estás por acá?- comenta Kakashi al verla -¿Kami y Panza?- pregunta cuando Katt se sienta a su lado.

-Inconscientes, aunque deben levantarse en un rato. ¿Estuviste viendo las peleas?

-Sí- asiente Kakashi mientras intercambia la mirada entre su libro y el área de las peleas -Ustedes ya estaban muy cansados y el equipo de Neji ha hecho esta parte sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora te recomendaría que veas la pelea actual. Esta última está durando.

El combate entre el equipo de Shino contra el de Ino continúa. Aunque de inmediato algo extraño resalta: Akamaru está mordiendo a Kiba e Ino se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo en una posición un tanto extraña.

-Eso es raro…- comenta Katt haciendo que Kakashi sonría.

-Mira bien y entenderás.

Cerca al cuerpo de Ino, puede verse a Sakura lanzando unos kunais contra Shino; pero el muchacho extiende sus brazos y una nube oscura, compuesta por insectos, comienza a salir de su cuerpo provocando que Sakura se aleje y que Katt se espante ante el espectáculo.

Por su parte Hinata se encuentra peleando contra algo que parece ser Chouji o una bola gigante con la ropa del muchacho que gira a gran velocidad. La kunoichi realiza la misma técnica ocular que Katt vio en Neji y desde sus manos emana chakra golpeando a Chouji sin necesidad de tocarlo directamente, provocando que este caiga fuertemente, inconsciente, contra el suelo volviendo a su apariencia normal.

Kiba consigue zafarse de Akamaru y se dirige contra Shino. Pero el muchacho de lentes no le presta atención y dirige sus insectos hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Ino, haciendo que suban lentamente por sus piernas. Kiba suelta un grito de espanto y cae al suelo. Casi de forma inmediata el cuerpo de Ino se recupera y comienza a gritar sacudiéndose los insectos de su cuerpo.

-Estaba en el cuerpo de Kiba…- comenta Katt al ver la escena.

-Sí. Desgraciadamente no debería de haber abandonado así el cuerpo de Kiba, considerando que lo único que los insectos estaban haciendo era estar sobre su cuerpo- opina Kakashi.

Sakura le grita, molesta, a Ino algo que provoca que la otra kunoichi le devuelva el grito en un tono muy similar. Luego Sakura trata de acercarse a Kiba, que aunque está consciente, se encuentra bastante debilitado, pero en el camino se interpone Hinata. Cuando las kunoichis comienzan a intercambiar golpes y la superioridad del taijutsu de Hinata comienza a ganar terreno, el jonin encargado detiene la pelea. El tiempo límite ha sido superado y decide otorgarle la victoria al equipo de Shino por haber mantenido a sus tres integrantes conscientes

-¿Y tú esperas que yo pueda pelear al mismo nivel que alguno de ellos?- pregunta Katt mirando a Kakashi.

-No te menosprecies tanto, todo el mundo tiene un punto débil- asegura con confianza el jonin.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero que te hace pensar que yo tengo la capacidad de explotar ese punto débil?- replica fastidiada, provocando que él ría ligeramente.

Un shinobi aparece entre el público y pide a los genins participantes que lo acompañen. Al parecer tanto el equipo de Shino como el de Neji no desean ser observados durante el combate.

-Nos vemos después- dice Kakashi -Felicita a Kami y Panza de mi parte, hicieron un buen trabajo también.

Unos minutos después, Kami y Panza le dan el alcance a Katt en la sala de espera. No se ven tan mal como ella pensaba, lo cual es bueno considerando que la siguiente parte será casi inmediatamente después de que termine el último combate.

Cuando la primera parte del examen se da por concluida, el equipo de Shino va a la sala de espera. Al parecer perdieron, pero lo más saltante es lo fastidiado que parece encontrarse Shino.

-Shino-kun- susurra Hinata preocupada.

-Ya Shino, no exageres son solo insectos- suelta de mala gana Kiba que lleva a Akamaru en la cabeza -Yo no me estoy quejando de los golpes que le cayeron a Akamaru.

El equipo de Neji los sigue. Tenten se ve un tanto nerviosa y se oculta tras notar la desagradable mirada que tiene Shino sobre ella. A tiempo para romper la tensión, llega la bestia verde de Konoha y busca a sus alumnos.

-¡Guy sensei!- grita Lee muy emocionado -¡Ganamos la primera etapa!

Sensei y alumno se abrazan, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Tenten y Neji escapan del intento de abrazo grupal de Guy.

Con la primera etapa concluida, el jonin anuncia el inicio inmediato de la segunda fase y lleva a los participantes a dónde continuarán. Según las indicaciones que otorga el shinobi, el examen se realizará en la misma locación de la vez anterior y consistirá en una dinámica casi idéntica, cosa que provoca miradas de preocupación y muchos susurros entre los participantes para confusión de Katt "Ya saben cómo va a ser, deberían de estar un poco más contentos" piensa, preocupándose un poco por la actitud de los demás.

En la competencia se entregan dos tipos distintos de pergaminos, cada equipo recibe uno, pero debe de lograr conseguir el otro, arrebatándolo de un equipo rival, si desea poner terminar la competencia. Para la segunda etapa del examen se da un plazo máximo de tres días para llegar al punto de encuentro con ambos pergaminos.

-¿Qué pasa con este bosque?- pregunta Katt luego de que su equipo recibiera el pergamino y Kami lo ocultara.

-Es un bosque peligroso- responde Kami mientras Panza asiente con la cabeza.

-A mí no me incomodan los bosques- asegura la pelirroja sonriendo -O las selvas, esto parece más una selva- agrega al observar bien el escenario del examen -¡No se preocupen! Desde chica mi mamá me llevó a selvas y bosques… y no eran muy seguros, pero me acostumbre a moverme por ellos.

-Pero aquí van a haber ninjas- insiste Kami, bastante preocupado.

-Bueno, cambio cazadores furtivos por ninjas, más peligroso, pero yo también he mejorado desde esos días- comenta ella con bastante confianza -No soy experta encontrando rastros, pero dudo que los equipos vayan a cuidarse demasiado de no dejarlos- añade, segura de que la mayoría se concentrará en obligar un encuentro -Hay que tratar de hacerlo rápido antes de que algún equipo decida llenar de trampas el punto de encuentro y tengamos problemas.

Cada grupo es llevado por una puerta de acceso distinta al bosque, pero cuando comienzan a separarse, puede escuchar la voz de Ino criticar a Chouji sobre algo relacionado a la falta de alimentos. Katt sonríe ligeramente, al menos van a estar en un bosque que, obviando la fama que parece tener, se ve saludable y posiblemente lleno de cosas que pueden comer.

Iniciando la prueba el equipo de Katt opta por recolectar alimento que puedan consumir sin necesidad de cocinar o hacerse notar demasiado por los olores. También recolectan agua para el día y se preparan para buscar su pergamino.

Al amanecer del segundo día, logran detectar a un equipo. Según Kami perdieron en la primera ronda, por lo que asumen no deben de ser tan fuertes en combate. No saben si tendrán el pergamino que necesitan, pero habían tenido suerte al cruzarse con ellos y no un equipo de la generación de Naruto.

Preparan una estrategia. Katt se transforma en Kami avanzando junto con Panza para atacar y distraer; mientras el Kami real se hace invisible para tratar de analizar quién tiene el pergamino y sustraerlo de ser posible.

El equipo enemigo está conformado por dos muchachos jóvenes y una muchacha. En cuanto ven aparecer a Panza y a Katt disfrazada de Kami se tensan de inmediato y buscan con la mirada al tercer integrante faltante. Aprovechando la distracción, Katt se dirige a atacar la kunoichi del grupo, tratando de controlarse para no destacar demasiado, pero es interceptada por uno de los muchachos. El otro joven se adelanta para enfrentar a Panza.

La kunoichi toma espacio y retrocede tratando de apoyar a distancia con shurikens y kunais. Kami invisible se apresura a ir por ella, está seguro que ella posee el pergamino. Tras unos momentos, ve el objeto que está buscando cuando ella extrae un grupo de kunais desde la bolsa que lleva en la cintura. Luego de varios intentos por conseguir el pergamino sin que lo notase y viendo que la pelea de sus compañeros se extiende, Kami decide atacar a la joven por la espalda y en cuanto esta cae al suelo, sustrae el pergamino y escapa.

Al ver a su compañera en el suelo el muchacho que está peleando contra Katt le lanza un fuerte golpe. La pelirroja decide no esquivarlo y sale lanzada hacia unos arbustos. Recuperándose rápido y maldiciendo un poco, Katt quita el jutsu y regresa a su apariencia normal.

La pelirroja aprovecha la cobertura proporcionada por la densa vegetación y se mueve con rapidez en dirección a la kunoichi y el muchacho con el que peleó, que está a punto de socorrerla. Con un ágil salto logra darle una patada al joven y hacer que caiga fuertemente al suelo. El muchacho que está peleando contra Panza maldice al ver a Katt y a sus compañeros en una mala posición.

Casi al mismo tiempo, aparece Kami, visible, por los arbustos donde Katt había sido lanzada cuando estaba disfrazada de él. La pelirroja observa al genin y este asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, dando a entender que consiguió el pergamino. Katt llama a Panza y este, al escuchar su nombre, intensifica sus ataques contra su enemigo logrando hacer que caiga al suelo. Los tres se retiran de inmediato, no servía seguir ahí, el sonido del combate atraería a otros equipos que pudieran querer aprovecharse de su cansancio.

La gran sonrisa de Kami confirma que tienen el pergamino que necesitaban y con eso se dirigen al punto de encuentro, atentos, en caso otros grupos hayan decidido ir ahí desde el principio. Van con cuidado y logran ingresar sin mayores complicaciones, al parecer ningún equipo estaba tan desesperado aún como para llenar de trampas la parte exterior del lugar.

Dentro del recinto, que es una gran torre, ya estaban los equipos de Neji, Shino e Ino. Para cuando acaba el tiempo del examen son quince los equipos que consiguieron llegar. Pero para bajar la alegría del momento, el jonin encargado anuncia que dada la cantidad de equipos aprobados, se tomará en cuenta la labor de la primera parte del examen y quienes no hicieron una buena labor como equipo serán eliminados. Esto deja solamente ocho equipos en competencia.

El jonin felicita a los grupos finalistas y comenta la suerte que tienen de haber podido descansar, todo ellos llegaron entre el primer y segundo día, por lo que estaban en mejor estado de lo esperado. La siguiente fase del examen se iniciaría en un par de horas y se realizaría en el estadio de Konoha donde se llevó a cabo la primera parte.

Las reglas eran diferentes, la Hokage estaba buscando ver diversos aspectos y formas de reaccionar a situaciones, por lo que había indicado que la primera ronda de peleas se hiciera entre tres personas. El único alivio para los equipos era que los combates no podían darse entre miembros del mismo.

Katt observa a su competencia y nota, muy a su pesar, que son casi los mismos que llegaron más altos en la primera parte del examen "Nos hubiéramos ahorrado el bosque". El equipo más peligroso era sin duda el de Neji, seguido del equipo de Shino e Ino por la experiencia de sus integrantes. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Konohamaru también estaba ahí, junto con los nuevos equipos de Guy, Asuma y Kurenai "Quizás un buen maestro influye bastante" piensa al ver a los genins. Luego de esto se dirigen al estadio a esperar el inicio de las peleas.

-Mi nombre es Shiranui Genma- interviene un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la villa -Yo seré el jonin encargado de dirigir esta última etapa del examen- agrega, observando a los genin cuando llegan al estadio.

"Wow ¿Dónde se había metido todo este tiempo? Nunca lo había visto" piensa Katt observándolo bien. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, de ojos y cabello castaño claro, físicamente bastante similar a Kakashi, aunque una actitud más despierta y en su boca llevaba un senbon que movía mientras hablaba. El jonin parece notar la mirada de la pelirroja y sonríe en su dirección, provocando que esta se sonroje ligeramente.

Casi de inmediato, Genma anuncia el orden de los combates y quienes pelearan:

El primer combate entre Rock Lee, Moegui y Saito.

El segundo combate entre Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata.

El tercer combate entre Tenten, uno de los nuevos alumnos de Asuma y Natsu.

El cuarto combate entre Akimichi Chouji, Panza e Inuzuka Kiba.

El quinto combate entre Katherine Windsor, Touji y uno de los nuevos alumnos de Kurenai.

El sexto combate entre Sarutobi Konohamaru, Akagi Kami y Aburame Shino.

El séptimo combate entre Udon, uno de los nuevos alumnos de Asuma y la kunoichi del nuevo grupo de Kurenai.

El octavo combate entre uno de los nuevos alumnos de Kurenai, Haruno Sakura y la nueva kunoichi del equipo de Asuma.

Los genins intercambian miradas entre ellos, algunos se ven visiblemente asustados, no sólo no esperaban combates de a tres, sino que los niveles de pelea varían bastante dentro de los ocho equipos.

-Hola- saluda Genma acercándose a Katt.

-Hola- responde ella de inmediato "Que atractivo. Bueno, no voy a decir que más o menos que Kakashi, es otro estilo y se ve carismático…de una forma normal, no como Kakashi…"

-Tú eres Katherine- comenta él, leyendo los papeles que lleva en las manos -Windsor. Tienes un nombre y apellido extraños.

-No tanto- ríe ella -Y eso que aquí parece que solo usan un nombre y apellido. En tu hoja creo que no está mi otro nombre- añade, provocando una sonrisa en Genma que vuelve la mirada a sus papeles como si estuviera buscándolo.

-No, no está ¿Me lo dices?- pregunta él sonriendo y acomodando su senbon. Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hablar, otro jonin le avisa a Genma que ya es hora de comenzar los combates.

-Suerte y recuerden esta es la última parte del examen, no se contengan tanto- dice el shinobi del senbon dirigiéndose a los genin, para luego posar su mirada sobre la pelirroja -Y cuídense.

El primer combate transcurre de forma rápida y sin ningún tipo de sorpresas: Lee sale vencedor sin mayor esfuerzo, Moegui fue vencida de inmediato y el otro alumno de Guy, Saito, no poseía el nivel de taijutsu de su 'senpai'.

El segundo combate mantiene al estadio en silencio, los dos miembros del clan Hyuuga iban a enfrentarse. Ino estaba tensa y malhumorada, no sólo debía enfrentar a dos Hyuuga, sino que además parecía que los espectadores no la tomaban en cuenta. Si bien las apuestas estaban del lado de Neji, algunos aún pensaban en que la heredera del clan podría salir victoriosa.

En cuanto el combate inicio los Hyuuga activaron su byakugan e iniciaron los ataques entre ellos, dejando a Ino completamente al margen. La rubia se veía notoriamente furiosa y decidió tomar una acción peligrosa cegada por la humillación del momento. En medio del intercambio de golpes de Neji y Hinata, ambos notaron, para su espanto, el chakra de Ino salir velozmente de su cuerpo en su dirección. La acción tan desesperada e incluso improvisada los tomó por sorpresa, estaban muy concentrados en su combate y no pensaron que la rubia volvería a tratar algo así luego del primer examen chunin que participaron.

Ino logró tomar control del cuerpo de Neji por unos segundos. Pero fue ahí que notó su error. Si bien con esa acción había deshabilitado a Neji, ella no era capaz de pelear al mismo nivel de él, ni mucho menos usar sus técnicas. Para Hinata atacar el cuerpo de su primo con el taijutsu de Ino fue sencillo. Entre algunos gritos de aliento, pero mayormente sonidos de asombro, Hinata sale vencedora del segundo combate gracias a Ino.

Los combates continúan, impidiendo que la gente se recupere de la impresión. Que Hyuuga Neji hubiera perdido era una sorpresa, aunque la Hokage parecía complacida, estaba ocurriendo lo que quería, obligar a los genin a salir de la zona cómoda donde sabían qué esperar.

El tercer combate lo gana Tenten. Al igual que Lee, su mayor experiencia pesa contra Natsu, la nueva alumna de su maestro, y el alumno de Asuma.

El cuarto combate también trae sorpresas, a pesar que el público no tenía un favorito casi absoluto como en la segunda pelea. Panza fue el primero en caer, los otros dos genins tenían mucha más experiencia y ambos eran mejores que él en taijutsu. La lucha entre Kiba y Chouji fue bastante pareja, Akamaru apoyaba al Inuzuka y unas píldoras especiales le daban un empuje extra al Akimichi. Pero a causa de los días sin alimento real en el bosque, la energía y ánimos de Chouji son menores a los de Kiba y termina siendo derrotado por el Inuzuka.

La quinta pelea ocurre de manera rápida. En cuanto empieza el combate, Touji se lanza contra Katt, pero la pelirroja usa la técnica de sustitución para evadirlo y ataca fuertemente al alumno de Kurenai que parecía que trataba de hacer algún jutsu hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Nuevamente le toca enfrentarse a uno de los discípulos de Guy. El muchacho parece decidido a que no se repita lo ocurrido en la primera parte del examen, pero a pesar de esto la pelirroja logra derrotarlo, su taijutsu aún es superior.

La sexta pelea vuelve a traer sorpresas para los espectadores. Shino, pese a ser del clan Aburame, casi no utiliza sus insectos, cosa que perturba y preocupa a Tenten quien aún recuerda las miradas asesinas del genin. Sólo utiliza unos cuantos para dar con la ubicación de Kami. Para derrotar a sus dos jóvenes oponentes Shino se concentra, pesa a no ser su especialidad, en golpes precisos y usar su alcance mayor a su favor. Kami no resiste mucho los ataques al no poder ocultarse y Konohamaru, a pesar de resistir por pura terquedad, termina cayendo inconsciente.

La penúltima pelea demora un poco, los tres combatientes tenían un nivel similar, pero al final el alumno de Asuma logra vencer a Udon y al alumno de Kurenai.

Por último se da al octava pelea. Sakura consigue enfrentar a la alumna de Asuma y deshabilitar los genjutsus lanzados por el alumno de Kurenai, con lo que logra salir victoriosa.

Para sorpresa de los ganadores de la primera ronda, Genma anuncia que los combates siguientes se realizaran de forma inmediata. Si bien la mayoría no había utilizado demasiado chakra o estaba demasiado lastimado, el examen estaba siendo bastante exigente para el cuerpo dado que todas las fases habían sido continuas.

Genma explica que los siguientes combates se realizaran de uno contra uno. Algo que no necesariamente alivia a los concursantes, casi ninguno había utilizado algo fuera de taijutsu y técnicas ninjas básicas, lo que implicaba que sus niveles de chakra debían de estar altos.

La siguiente ronda de peleas se decide a partir de los ganadores anteriores:

El primer combate entre Rock Lee y Hyuuga Hinata.

El segundo combate entre Tenten e Inuzuka Kiba.

El tercer combate entre Katherine Windsor y Aburame Shino.

E cuarto combate entre uno de los alumnos de Asuma y Haruno Sakura.

Los espectadores, sobre todos los shinobi, están sumamente interesados por el estilo del examen. Obligar a los concursantes a tener combates consecutivos impone no sólo una carga física, sino exige que sepan medir sus recursos para cada pelea, dado que podrían quedar demasiado exhaustos para la siguiente.

El primer combate es observado con mucho interés, la heredera del clan Hyuuga debe enfrentarse al compañero de equipo de su primo, un shinobi que sabe lo que un Hyuuga puede hacer. Lee se ve un poco reacio a atacar a Hinata con toda su fuerza, la muchacha no es agresiva por lo que al joven ninja le cuesta lanzarle golpes con toda su fuerza. A pesar de esto Lee logra ganarle a Hinata, su nivel de taijutsu y velocidad es superior, pero sobretodo conoce el estilo de pelea de ella.

El segundo combate es mucha más agresivo. Kiba y Akamaru se lanzan sobre Tenten para entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, obligándola a invocar una lluvia de armas sobre ellos. Los primeros ataques de la kunoichi surten efecto, lastimando a sus contrincantes, pero tras esto Kiba decide ponerse serio y utiliza las técnicas de su familia, transformándose en un gran perro y girando como un remolino junto con Akamaru. Las armas de Tenten no surgen efecto sobre el cuerpo en movimiento de Kiba y las notas explosivas no son suficientemente potentes como para conseguir algo más que desviarlo de curso. Tras varios minutos de combate, Kiba logra salir vencedor.

El tercer combate inicia. Si bien el mayor contacto que Katt había tenido con el muchacho era a través del insecto que siempre parecía seguirla, había visto que el Aburame controlaba más que un par de estos. La imagen del cuerpo de Ino siendo envuelto por una gran cantidad de ellos, en la primera etapa del examen, estaba bastante presente en su mente.

Hasta el momento la pelirroja no había sentido una presión por utilizar algo aparte de taijutsu, había tenido suerte con los contrincantes que le tacaron hasta ese momento. Pero conforme avanzaba el examen era obvio que no iba a poder mantenerse así. Sabe lo que Shino puede hacer y lo último que quiere es verse rodeada por una ola de insectos, por lo que duda un poco sobre cómo enfrentarlo.

Tomando de referencia el último combate del muchacho, en el que casi no utilizo sus insectos más que para localizar a Kami, opta por comenzar con taijutsu. El intercambio de golpes deja claro que el nivel de ella es mejor, por lo que Shino se aleja fastidiado y extiende sus brazos, dejando que sus insectos se acerquen a gran velocidad por el suelo.

-Katon: Honou Hanabira no Jutsu (Fire release: Flaming Petals)- dice Katt, provocando que varias olas de fuego consecutivas se expandan al nivel del suelo, emanando desde sus pies, quemando a los insectos que se acercaban a ella.

El sonido de los espectadores disminuye notoriamente, parecen haberse puesto más atentos de lo que estaban previamente y esto distrae a Katt. Shino aprovecha el momento y dirige a sus insectos nuevamente contra la pelirroja, pero en esta ocasión también envía insectos voladores para que la rodeen rápidamente.

-Diablos. No quería tener que dedicarme a matar insectos- murmura Katt al verse rodeada por una nube negra hecha de las pequeñas criaturas - Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire)- dice tras realizar la secuencia correspondiente.

La explosión de fuego que se expande en todas direcciones, por varios metros, logra eliminar el jutsu de Shino provocando un fuerte olor a quemado. Genma que se encontraba cerca del combate, cumpliendo su labor de árbitro, se vio obligado a retroceder un poco por seguridad, no estaba seguro de la extensión que podía tomar el jutsu de fuego de la pelirroja. El estadio está casi en silencio, hasta el momento ha sido el jutsu más llamativo que se ha visto.

-Me rindo- se escucha decir a Shino de forma tranquila, poniéndose de pie tras haber sido golpeado por la onda de la explosión, al parecer tras su pelea con Tenten y ahora con Katt sus insectos habían sufrido suficiente. Con esto Genma da por terminada la pelea.

-Interesantes tus jutsus- comenta Genma acercándose a la pelirroja cuando esta está abandonado el área de combate -No los conocía ¿Los creaste tú?- pregunta, mirándola fijamente, con algo de curiosidad.

Luego de que Katt asiente, un jonin, con una notoria cicatriz en el rostro, aparece frente a ellos y le indica a Genma que la Hokage desea que se continúe de inmediato con las peleas. También le informa que la quinta desea informarle un cambio que desea hacer para los siguientes combates.

-Ya lo sé Raidou- contesta él. Luego voltea a ver a la pelirroja sonriéndole -Ve a descansar un rato que debes de haber gastado bastante Chakra.

La pelirroja logra distinguir a Neji y Hinata entre el público, al parecer están con su técnica ocular activa. Pero casi de inmediato su vista se dirige hacia una cabellera plateada que resalta entre la multitud. Kakashi la está observando con su sharingan destapado "¿Ahora si no está leyendo el libro no?" se queja mentalmente al ver cómo le presta atención sólo a la distancia. Pero decide ingresar rápido al área de espera al notar que tiene otros ojos encima, la mayoría de los espectadores parecen estar conversando emocionados tras haber visto los jutsus de fuego, pero algunos de los shinobis mayores parecen intercambiar comentarios más serios y entre todas las miradas logra distinguir a Tsunade observándola fijamente "Me siento como en obra escolar todos me están mirando. ¿Habré hecho algo mal?"

El siguiente combate transcurre de forma tranquila, ninguno de los dos oponentes posee técnicas muy llamativas o destructivas. Al final de un largo combate Sakura sale victoriosa.

Lee se acerca a Katt muy emocionado, al parecer la idea de pelear contra ella le entusiasma, Kiba por su lado parece un tanto preocupado y habla en voz baja con Akamaru. Cuando Sakura se reúne con los otros tres vencedores, Genma se acerca para hablarles.

-Tsunade-sama desea que este sea el último combate- anuncia de forma seria, por un instante parecía que iba a repetir lo que la quinta le dijo, pero se contuvo -Van a pelear los cuatro a la vez, tienen diez minutos para alistarse y descansar un poco.

Las dos kunoichis se van a refrescar un poco, mientras que Lee inicia unos ejercicios de calentamiento y Kiba reanuda sus conversaciones con Akamaru.

-Katt- llama la joven de cabellos rosa cuando están regresando a la sala de espera -¿Cuándo aprendiste esos jutsus?- cuestiona con interés y algo de preocupación.

-El primero lo había estado practicando desde hace un tiempo, al comienzo con algo de ayuda de Kakashi- responde, no totalmente convencida de que el jonin hubiera colaborado directamente con la técnica, pero sí la había apoyado con la teoría inicial -El segundo logré controlarlo unos días antes del examen.

-Has mejorado mucho desde la misión que fuiste conmigo- comenta un tanto cabizbaja -Yo no he mejorado casi nada- agrega en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Bueno, estuve entrenando bastante cuando me enteré del examen, incluso desde antes. ¿Es extraño que pueda hacer jutsus?- se anima a preguntar, consciente de que Kakashi era capaz de haberla animado a hacer algo que no necesariamente iba a traer resultados -La mayoría de ustedes no los han hecho, mayormente han usado cosas de la academia, taijutsu y técnicas de sus clanes.

-No, pero es difícil, en especial si consideras el poco tiempo que llevas en Konoha- responde Sakura un tanto pensativa -Pero eres mayor, quizás tu chakra es más estable y por eso pudiste aprender. Además si Kakashi sensei te ayudó es comprensible; él es el mejor especialista en ninjutsus de Konoha.

Los cuatro genin entran a la arena de combate, el público parece un poco sorprendido de verlos a todos y no sólo a dos de ellos. Genma se mantiene atento a La Hokage, esperando que esta de una pequeña señal de aprobación para empezar.

"Están bromeando yo no pienso pelear con Kiba o Lee, son demasiado fuertes" piensa Katt observando a los dos muchachos "Tengo que dejar que se debiliten entre ellos primero si es que quiero tener alguna oportunidad"

En cuanto el combate empieza, Katt retrocede rápidamente con un salto, dirigiéndose hacia la escasa vegetación de la parte más exterior de la arena para tratar de ocultarse. Kiba y Lee inician el combate entre ellos casi de forma automática, provocando que el público se emocione. Sakura se queda en su sitio, con un kunai en la mano, no muy segura de qué hacer, la pelea entre los dos jóvenes está muy por encima de su nivel y la pelirroja había optado por alejarse.

"Ahora a esperar. Ojala no decidan cambiar de oponente, necesito que uno de ellos quede inconsciente y si se puede que Sakura pelee también. Con suerte ella puede debilitar un poco más al que gane" medita Katt desde lo que considera es una posición segura.

Mientras observa el combate, en el que Lee comienza a sacar ventaja, Katt siente líquido cayendo sobre ella. Al levantar la mirada, puede ver que se trata de Akamaru, con la patita trasera levantada, orinando sobre ella.

La pelirroja se contiene para no gritar mientras ve como el cachorro se aleja de ella con un salto. Sin moverse demasiado intenta sacudirse un poco y exprimir su cabello "¡Puaj! Que desagradable… aunque podría ser peor, es sólo orín de perro" se repite para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Con un fuerte impulso, Akamaru repite el acto sobre Sakura. La menor de las kunoichi, que estaba observando el combate atentamente, da un grito al darse cuenta de qué era lo que la había mojado.

-¡Bien hecho Akamaru!- felicita Kiba cuando su cachorro regresa con él -Así las sentiré si se acercan.

Con Akamaru apoyando a Kiba la pelea se vuelve mucho más pareja. Con ambos muchachos entusiasmados con la intensidad del combate, deciden utilizar técnicas más poderosas; Kiba se transforma junto con Akamaru en una especie de remolido doble y Lee se rodea de una extraña energía que emana de su cuerpo. El choque de ambas técnicas provoca algo muy similar a un explosión.

Cuando el polvo comienza a asentarse, puede verse los cuerpos de Kiba, Akamaru y Lee sobre el suelo. Parecen estar sumamente lastimados y no reaccionan a levantarse de inmediato, al menos por unos segundos ninguno parece en estado de reaccionar.

Katt observa un tanto espantada, había tomado una buena decisión al no meterse en una pelea con ellos "Sólo falta Sakura" piensa al ver a la kunoichi acercarse con cuidado, atenta a algún ataque de improvisto, a donde se encontraban los muchachos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Katt avanza rápidamente contra Sakura, tratando de usar a su favor el polvo que aún no se ha disipado por completo. Para su sorpresa logra llegar hasta donde la otra kunoichi y atacarla fuertemente por la espalda con un golpe preciso, dejándola inconsciente.

Genma da por terminado el combate al ver que los dos muchachos aún no reaccionan y Sakura se encuentra inconsciente. El público se queda desconcertado, el final fue algo inesperado.

x x

Katt sale del estadio en cuanto le dan permiso tras una pequeña revisión médica. Quiere ir a su casa a quitarse de encima el regalo de Akamaru y de paso evitar algunas miradas curiosas acompañadas de murmullos a causa de su peculiar victoria. En el camino de salida logra divisar a varios genin, pero Chouji comprando toda la comida puede, en una pequeña tienda, es una de las cosas que más llama la atención.

En las afueras del estadio logra ver a Hinata en compañía de Lee. La joven parece estar extremadamente colorada mientras el muchacho le habla animadamente. Katt siente mucha curiosidad, pero decide que es prioritario darse una ducha.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho ve a Kakashi. El jonin parece estar esperando en el camino y al verla se acerca lentamente.

-Felicidades, ganaste- dice Kakashi -Aunque eso no significa que vayas a volverte chunin.

-Lo sé- Katt mira a Kakashi ligeramente incómoda -¿Tan raro es que me haya ocultado de Lee y Kiba? Para ser sincera, no había forma de que yo pudiera ganarle a ninguno de ellos dos si entraba en combate con ellos.

-Es inusual que algo así ocurra en el examen, aunque la misma naturaleza del combate no es la habitual- explica él tranquilamente, luego la observa con curiosidad y se acerca un poco más -Hueles extraño.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Voy a ir a mi casa a bañarme- asegura ella.

-Te acompaño- dice Kakashi para sorpresa y alegría de Katt.

Cuando llegan al departamento de Katt, Kakashi está listo para retirarse, pero ella lo retiene. Quería y debía darse un baño, pero podía hacerlo rápido, no iba a perder demasiado tiempo en eso y llevaba un tiempo queriendo hablar con él. El jonin acepta quedarse un rato y mientras la pelirroja corre a darse un baño, él se sienta en el sillón y se pone a leer su libro.

"¿Qué le digo a Kakashi? Tampoco voy a ir a preguntarle directamente algo como '¿Estamos o qué?' Suena demasiado agresivo" piensa Katt mientras toma su baño, luego de haber lanzado toda su ropa a un costado para lavarla después "Fuera de esa noche juntos y los momentos que estuvo actuando como si estuviera afectado por la poción o cuando estábamos en la tierra Inca no ha sido cariñoso conmigo" reflexiona, Kakashi era bueno con ella y a su manera la apoyaba, pero eso no significaba nada; era su trabajo como sensei "Pero aún así…" medita, dejando que el agua recorra su cuerpo y cabello "Quizás actuó así porque es primera vez que tiene una alumna de mi edad. Y tampoco voy a ser modesta, sé que soy atractiva" piensa ella, consciente de que al menos era suficientemente llamativa como para captar miradas "Un hombre de veintisiete con una mujer de veintiuno y ambos solteros. El resultado puede ser bastante obvio, pero eso no implica ningún tipo de compromiso. ¡Qué problema!, no tengo idea por qué me gusta tanto, tiene algo especial que no sé que es. Sólo le falta ser más comunicativo y atento, en especial atento, se la pasa leyendo ese libro todo el día"

Sale de la ducha, un poco más relajada por haberse quitado toda la suciedad de encima y comienza a vestirse con ropa más cómoda "Pero está Kakashi" recuerda mientras se mira al espejo "¡Qué me importa! si no tenemos nada serio ¿Para qué me arreglo? y si tenemos algo tampoco voy a estar todo el tiempo arreglada. Además no es que me vea mal" se dice a sí misma terminando de ponerse un short blanco holgado y un polo sin mangas sencillo del mismo color que su cabello.

-Listo- anuncia Katt terminando de cepillarse el cabello y sentándose junto a Kakashi -Ya no huelo mal.

-Yo no dije que olieras mal- puntualiza Kakashi sonriendo -Dije que olías extraño.

-Es casi lo mismo- replica ella -¿Sigues leyendo ese libro? ¿Todavía no lo acabas?- pregunta con interés, no era un libro muy grueso y él siempre estaba leyéndolo.

-Ya lo acabé varias veces, pero siempre que lo leo me doy cuenta de cosas nuevas.

-¿No deberías leer otro?- cuestiona, sin captar la lógica de Kakashi.

-Pero este siempre tiene cosas nuevas- insiste él, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-¿Me lo prestas?

-Si te vuelves chunin lo puedo pensar- contesta él divertido.

-Y sigues con eso…- se queja al escuchar nuevamente esa respuesta. Tras unos segundos en silencio una pregunta viene a su mente -¿A qué edad te volviste chunin?

-¿Yo? A los seis años- contesta en su tono calmado de siempre, leyendo su libro.

-¡A los seis!- exclama espantada -Pero… ¿A qué edad te graduaste de la academia?

-A los cinco- responde Kakashi, ahora mirando a Katt que se ve mucho más sorprendida.

-Pero cómo… No me digas que te volviste jonin a los siete- comenta preocupada.

-No, ser jonin es complicado- responde él riendo un poco -Me volví jonin a los trece- agrega con una expresión divertida.

-Pero Neji y Lee creo que tienen catorce y al menos hasta hoy son genin- murmura sumamente sorprendida -A mi me parecen muy fuertes ¿Qué eras tú, el niño talentoso de tu generación?

-No creo, sólo avance rápido- contesta de forma tranquila -¿De dónde vienes no hay gente que hace las cosas más rápido?

-Bueno sí, pero no tan rápido- afirma ella, en su cabeza no cabía comparación entre lo que era avanzar rápido como ninja y avanzar rápido de donde ella venía -Yo me adelante respecto a mis amigos, pero nada tan sorprendente como lo tuyo.

-Entonces no soy tan talentoso; es normal que haya gente que se adelante- analiza Kakashi sonriendo.

-Yo era, bueno soy, muy buena en lo que estudié. Por eso pude adelantarme- explica Katt, aún tratando de imaginar cómo Kakashi avanzó tan rápido -Podría decirse que tengo talento o facilidad, pero aún así… Tampoco es que hubiera acabado la universidad a los trece, sólo me adelanté un poco.

-¿Universidad?- pregunta Kakashi.

-De donde vengo no hay academias ninja ni nada similar, al menos no como educación convencional. Normalmente uno va al colegio y de ahí dependiendo del país a bachilleratos o de frente a la universidad- explica, pasando por alto que posiblemente Kakashi iba a tener que asumir qué era un bachillerato -Ahí es donde estudias una carrera específica. En el colegio te tienen como doce años aprendiendo cosas más generales y si tienes mala suerte como yo te empiezan a enseñar cosas desde antes del colegio.

-¿Y cuánto se demoran en todo eso?- pregunta Kakashi, parece algo curioso.

-Depende del país, pero uno suele entrar desde los cinco o seis años al colegio, ahí te quedas hasta los dieciséis o dieciocho. La universidad, los que la hacen claro, normalmente acaban entre los veintiuno y veinticinco, depende mucho de cada persona.

-¿Y tú acabaste a los…?

-Veinte, pero eso porque me esforcé para acabar rápido. No tuve casi vacaciones en los cuatro años de universidad, lo normal hubiera sido que lo hiciera en cinco.

-Entonces no estabas tan adelantada- comenta él.

-Sí y no. Para donde acabé mis estudios sólo un año, pero para Irlanda que fue donde estudie casi toda mi vida serían unos tres de adelanto- explica ella sonriendo un poco -Es gracioso, siempre pensé que me iba a retrasar cuando me mudé de país.

-¿Y qué estudiaste?- pregunta Kakashi con interés.

-Biología. Aunque no en el área de genética y esas cosas sino en el área de ecología y conservación de la naturaleza- responde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba la carrera que había estudiado.

-Ya es tarde- interrumpe él -Mejor ve a dormir, mañana debes de ir temprano donde Tsunade-sama para esperar los resultados. Yo también debo de estar ahí.

-¿Todos los que participaron y sus jonin?- cuestiona ella.

-No, sólo los que llegaron a la tercera parte tienen la oportunidad de volverse chunin- responde Kakashi guardando su libro y poniéndose de pie.

-Quédate- pide ella.

-Pero tienes que descansar, estos días del examen han sido cansados para ti- comenta Kakashi mirándola.

-No importa- insiste Katt -Quiero que te quedes ¿No tienes nada que hacer no?

-No, sólo ir mañana en la mañana acompañándote a ti, Kami y Panza.

-¿Entonces te quedas?- vuelve a insistir sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Bueno- asiente Kakashi sonriente -Pero quiero que te duermas.

Ambos se recuestan juntos en la cama y Katt se acurruca contra el cuerpo de Kakashi "Me gusta estar así con él" piensa, sintiéndose muy cómoda "Hasta ahora no le he preguntado, debería aprovechar… Al diablo si suena muy directo"

-Kakashi…- llama ella, recibiendo como respuesta un sonido que confirmaba que él no estaba dormido -¿Qué somos?- pregunta mirando a Kakashi que abre el ojo para observarla.

-Ninjas- responde con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No, no me refería a eso!- se queja ella de inmediato.

-¿No? ¿Entonces?- pregunta Kakashi retomando la mirada somnolienta que normalmente parecía tener..

-Nosotros, tú sabes. Es complicado decirlo- comenta Katt desviando un poco la vista.

-Entonces no lo digas hasta que no sea complicado- opina el jonin.

-Me refiero a lo que paso luego de la poción que te intenté lanzar encima- trata de explicar ella, volviendo a posar la mirada sobre él.

-En realidad si me cayó otra cosa es que no haya hecho efecto- interviene Kakashi corrigiéndola.

-Tecnicismos- masculla de mala gana al recordar bien lo ocurrido -¿Tú y yo somos pareja?- se atreve a preguntar Katt. Casi instantáneamente siente que Kakashi la rodea con el brazo y la mira fijamente a los ojos algo serio.

-Duérmete- dice cambiando su expresión a la de todos los días y haciendo que la cabeza de Katt se apoyé contra su pecho -Te dije que me quedaba si te dormías.

-Pero…

-Duérmete- insiste Kakashi en voz baja mientras cierra su ojo visible.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo se enteraran si Katt paso o no el examen Chunin. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? (yo ya tengo la respuesta pero haber si aciertan) También opinen sobre cuáles de los amigos de Naruto pasaron. Los combates fueron escogidos casi completamente al azar, sólo me aseguré de que algunas personas no quedaran enfrentándose desde el inicio, el resto fue suerte.

Sorry por los nombres que faltan, pero sinceramente dudo que sirva de mucho llenarlos de nombres de OC (me refiero a los integrantes de los equipos nuevos de Kurenai y Asuma). Tampoco se quejen por lo de Windsor, fue lo más Ingles que se me vino a la mente (No, no es noble, aunque su abuela tiene obsesión con eso, ya en alguna conversación que Katt tenga con alguien más adelante puedo explicar eso).

No odien a Kakashi xD por evitar responder ni a Katt por no insistir más :P

Sobre la técnica de Katt: "Goryuka no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire)" al parecer existe en el mundo de Naruto. En el momento en que andaba viendo los nombres no me di cuenta, o quizás salió luego de que la creara cuando el manga avanzó más. La traducción no es igual, pero es casi lo mismo. Considérenlo una técnica con un homónimo. La de Katt es de rango C, mientras que la canon es de rango B y usada por Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 12**

No más Kakashi sensei, llegó la hora de…

* * *

Esa mañana Katt despierta sumamente cómoda, Kakashi aún está durmiendo tranquilamente a su costado. Ella sonríe al verlo y acaricia suavemente su cabello, esperando a que despierte "Qué lindo es" piensa embelesada, a pesar de que él mantiene la máscara sobre su rostro "¿Lindo?" se repite mentalmente sacudiendo levemente la cabeza "¡Ayer no me respondió nada! y para colmo me mandó a dormir" recrimina fastidiada, el jonin tenía la habilidad de poder evitar por completo dar respuestas directas "Lo peor de todo es que dice que no he visto su rostro de verdad, desde una semana antes del examen que no se ha quitado la máscara. Esa máscara y el libro son un problema"

-Kakashi, despierta. ¿No me dijiste que tenía que ir donde Tsunade?- llama ella, dejando de acariciarle el cabello.

-Sí, sí. Ve donde Tsunade-sama- responde él medio dormido y sin abrir los ojos.

-Pero se supone que tú también tienes que venir- replica ella en tono de queja, recibiendo como respuesta unos sonidos que no llegaban a formar una frase, mientras él se voltea para darle la espalda -Kakashi, levántate- pide, apoyándose ligeramente sobre él con los brazos. Tras moverlo por unos momentos sin llegar a nada se pone de pie -Voy a bañarme, haber si te levantas cuando termine- anuncia antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Cuando termina de arreglarse ve que el jonin continúa durmiendo. Katt decide preparar el desayuno antes de concentrarse en sacarlo de su cama, que por lo que puede ver posiblemente sea una tarea bastante trabajosa. La pelirroja regresa a la habitación unos minutos después, hacer un desayuno sencillo no tomaba demasiado, y vuelve a insistirle que se levante.

-Tu desayuno se va a enfriar- se queja, consiguiendo al fin una reacción.

Al escucharla Kakashi abre su ojo visible y comienza a moverse perezosamente, desenvolviéndose las sábanas en las que se había acomodado muy bien cuando quedó solo en la cama. Kakashi termina de ponerse de pie, todo despeinado y aún somnoliento, y avanza en dirección a su desayuno. La pelirroja aprovecha para hacer la cama en ese momento. Cuando se reúne con Kakashi nota que él ya había terminado de desayunar y estaba leyendo su libro muy tranquilamente.

-Cuando termines vamos donde Tsunade- dice Kakashi.

-¿Cómo fue que te comiste tan rápido el desayuno?- cuestiona ella. Además de eso el jonin ya se veía bien despierto y arreglado.

-No lo sé, creo que como rápido, Naruto ya me había comentado eso antes, además tú me dijiste que se iba a enfriar.

-Pero tampoco es que se fuera a enfriar tan rápido- comenta ella extrañada mientras empieza a tomar su desayuno.

Media hora después salen en dirección a donde la Hokage. En la oficina ya están todos reunidos, incluso Kami y Panza, puesto que la reunión era a las ocho de la mañana y ya eran las nueve. Para Kakashi eso no era un retraso tan grande, era de conocimiento común que el jonin podía llegar más de una hora tarde sin problemas, pero a Katt le disgustó el que Kakashi no le hubiera comunicado la hora, ella no solía llegar tarde.

-Perdón por la demora pero es que me había enredado en las sábanas- se disculpa Kakashi saludando con su mano.

-¡Mentira!- exclama Sakura señalándolo -Y para colmo hace que Katt llegue tarde también.

-Ya, ya- interviene Tsunade dándose cuenta que al menos no llegó tan tarde esta vez -Shizune- llama, extendiendo la mano hacia la mujer, recibiendo unos documentos y revisándolos.

Los genin que pasaron a la tercera ronda del examen, junto con sus respectivos sensei, esperan en silencio. Kami y Panza se acercan a donde Katt y Kakashi para mantener al equipo junto, de la misma forma en que se encontraban los demás. El jonin de cabello grisáceo saca su libro para esperar.

-¿No crees que deberías guardar eso? Se supone que es una reunión seria ¿no?- susurra Katt al ver que la atención de Kakashi estaba volcada en el libro.

El jonin la observa por un instante y luego le hace una seña con el dedo para que preste atención al frente. En ese mismo momento la quinta Hokage deja de leer y lleva la mirada hacia el grupo que tiene al frente.

-Estos son los resultados- indica Tsunade levantando un poco los papeles que había estado leyendo -El examen fue bastante interesante, he podido ver cómo se manejan en distintas situaciones y debo decir que estoy bastante satisfecha. Tengo que informarles también que no sólo he considerado su actuación en el examen, sino la trayectoria que han tenido desde el que arruinó Orochimaru, así como las sugerencias de sus respectivos sensei- agrega la Hokage seriamente antes de soltar de golpe los papeles sobre su escritorio -A pesar de esto sólo he ascendido a dos de ustedes al rango de chunin- expresa con molestia -El resto ha cometido errores durante el examen que sencillamente no puedo pasar por alto.

Los ocho equipos de genins observan a la Hokage con interés. Sólo dos de ellos habían pasado, eso quería decir que de los veinticuatro que estaban presente veintidós seguirían siendo genin. Los grupos de recién graduados estaban seguros que no se trataba de ellos, pero aún así eso dejaba a nueve posibles candidatos para haber llegado al rango de chunin.

-¡Neji, Kiba!- llama Tsunade -Felicidades, ustedes dos pasaron el examen, ahora son chunin- anuncia ella de inmediato -Como ya lo mencioné, esta decisión ha sido tomada no sólo por los resultados del examen, sino también por su actuación en misiones y recomendación de su jonin encargado.

Kiba parece tener problemas para contener su alegría, mientras que Neji recibe el ascenso de forma tranquila, tratando de mantenerse sereno ante el llanto de emoción de su sensei.

-El resto- masculla la quinta ligeramente fastidiada -Algunos de ustedes aún tienen mucho por delante, pero hay otros que han perdido esta oportunidad por tonterías- explica, volviendo a tomar en sus manos los documentos con los resultados -Lee, Shino, Katt, Chouji, Ino- llama fuertemente la rubia -Su labor durante el examen fue bastante destacable, casi suficiente como para que los considerara para un ascenso. Lamentablemente todos ustedes dejaron que sus emociones interfirieran con su eficacia- agrega, logrando la atención de los mencionados -Lee. No tengo idea qué sucedió en tu combate contra Hinata, pero a pesar de que esto es un examen deberías de haberte tomado de forma más seria la pelea. Conoces el estilo de los Hyuuga, tu taijutsu y velocidad son superiores a los de cualquier genin de esta sala y no logré ver nada de eso. No te estoy pidiendo que hubieras dejado medio muerta a Hinata, pero ganaste esa pelea sin demostrar nada.

El comentario de la quinta no sólo afecto a Lee, sino también a Hinata y Neji. Ambos primos se sintieron aludidos por las palabras. Hinata por su nivel de pelea y Neji por la mención de Hinata medio muerta y los acontecimientos del examen anterior.

-Shino… Eres un muchacho inteligente, así que te diré esto rápido: Si vas a usar a tus insectos debes tener en mente que los escenarios como tu pelea contra Tenten y Katt pueden y van a suceder, incluso a niveles peores. El que sea un examen no implica menos seriedad- comenta de forma rápida, estaba segura de que Shino debía de estar consciente de eso -Katt. Has llegado a Konoha hace poco y no te has criado aquí así que esto puede haber sido provocado por costumbres o ideas que aun no has interiorizado bien. Pero estas siendo demasiado protectora con Kami y Panza ellos se pueden y deben cuidar solos- explica la Hokage con seriedad -Tal vez eso también sea problema por la edad- susurra un tanto pensativa antes de decidirse a continuar mientras Katt la observa un poco incómoda.

-Chouji, no puedes permitir que factores externos influyan tanto en tus combates. Sé que la prueba anterior fue desgastante y no estabas en la mejor de las condiciones, pero eso es parte del trabajo, rara vez te enfrentaras a un enemigo en tu mejor estado, bien descansado y alimentado- comenta Tsunade un tanto preocupada, no era la primera vez que Chouji se enfrentaba a una situación desgastante, ni sería la última -Necesitas poder concentrarte sólo en la pelea y olvidar por completo cualquier incomodidad que puedas estar sintiendo- agrega seriamente, un tanto fastidiada, sabe que el problema ha sido por la seguridad del examen en sí mismo y no como un reflejo real del muchacho durante las misiones y momentos serios -Ino- llama finalmente a la última genin que nombró -Igual que Shino, no puedes abandonar una estrategia que está funcionando de esa manera. Debes de estar preparada para actuar ante ese tipo de eventualidades, sobretodo en este caso en que conocías a tus oponentes, debiste prever el escenario- señala la rubia.

Los cinco genin observan en silencio a la Hokage, aunque es notorio el fastidio en el rostro de algunos así como la decepción en otros.

-El resto- vuelve a hablar Tsunade tras unos segundos de silencio -También lo hicieron bien pero aún espero que suban más su nivel. Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Kami, y tú también Konohamaru, su desempeño también fue bastante bueno, pero a diferencia de los anteriores aún necesito que muestren algo más antes de darles el rango de chunin- explica ella. Luego extiende la mano derecha y Shizune le entrega unos papeles, la Hokage levanta la mirada en dirección a los dos nuevos chunin -Ahora que tienen el rango de chunin voy a asignarlos a nuevos equipos- explica, provocando bastante sorpresa entre casi todos los presentes.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona Kiba no muy contento con lo que acaba de escuchar, Neji se mantiene en silencio, pero tampoco parece gustarle mucho la idea.

-Konoha necesita estabilizarse, necesito armar los equipos de la mejor manera posible, no quiero tener que encasillarlos en misiones de rango C ya que tienen compañeros que aún son genin- explica Tsunade seriamente -Será hasta que las cosas se calmen o sus compañeros pasen el examen- Algunos intercambian miradas entre ellos, la Hokage tenía un punto importante, los genin no deberían de estar incluidos dentro de misiones de rango B, pero mantener a dos chunin en misiones de rango C tampoco era lo ideal -Neji, Kiba, ustedes dos formaran un equipo junto con Shikamaru- indica la quinta -El jonin que les asignaré será…

-¿Jonin?- interrumpe Kiba sin dejarla terminar -¡Podemos ir los tres!- reclama fastidiado.

-Quiero asegurarme de poder mandarles misiones complicadas sin preocuparme, ninguno de ustedes tres tiene mucha experiencia- explica la mujer antes de continuar -Será Ebisu- El Jonin que se encontraba parado detrás de Konohamaru y su equipo va hasta donde los dos chunin y se queda detrás de ellos. Tsunade revisa nuevamente los papeles y vuelve a mirar al grupo -Ahora los genin. Los cuatro equipos de recién graduados y el de Konohamaru no han tenido cambios así que los dejaré como están, Sakura seguirá bajo mi tutela- explica ella mirando a los aludidos que asienten -Entonces me quedan ustedes seis- dice mirando pensativa a Hinata, Shino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Ino y Chouji -Hinata, tú formaras equipo con Ten-ten y Lee, ellos ya están familiarizados con el Byakugan. Shino tú iras con Chouji e Ino- Ante esto último Ino no se muestra nada feliz, aún recuerda lo que los insectos del Aburame le hicieron a su cuerpo hace unos días -Para terminar, los jonin- al escuchar esto Katt se preocupa, no quiere que Kakashi deje de ser su jonin -Creo que los dejaré igual. Kurenai, ya que no vas a estar a cargo de uno de tus equipos porque lo disolví, quiero que te encargues de Konohamaru.

-¡Por qué soy el único al que le cambian de jonin!- se queja de inmediato Konohamaru, luego piensa un momento -Quiero a Kakashi.

-Bueno, bueno, Kakashi tú vas a ser su jonin, Kurenai tú vas con el equipo de Katt- dice Tsunade con cara de querer evitar discutir.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclaman Kurenai y Katt a la vez, ninguna de ellas parecía querer trabajar con la otra.

-¡Sí!, ahora tengo el mismo sensei que Naruto-niichan- celebra Konohamaru con una expresión ganadora.

Katt siente como Kakashi que se encontraba detrás de ella se cambia atrás de Konohamaru.

-¡Mínimo quéjate!- le recrimina la pelirroja a Kakashi al notar que este no dice nada y acepta sin problemas.

-¿Quejarme, por qué?- pregunta él confundido mirando a Katt.

-Kakashi mi eterno rival está perdiendo terreno- se escucha celebrar a Guy, animado por Lee. Neji respira con algo de alivio, al fin se libró de ambos, al menos por una temporada tendrá vacaciones.

Tras esto la quinta Hokage da por concluida la reunión y saca a todos de su oficina.

Ya fuera de la oficina de la quinta la mayoría de equipos se dispersan y regresan a sus casas, pero otros como el nuevo formado equipo de Guy deciden realizar un entrenamiento de bienvenida para Hinata. Asuma reúne a su equipo para conversar sobre los comentarios realizados por la Hokage sobre sus actuaciones, mientras Shino por su parte parece estar teniendo problemas con el humo emitido por los cigarros de su nuevo sensei que espanta a sus insectos. Kurenai espera al hijo del tercer Hokage luego de que los dos integrantes más jóvenes de su nuevo equipo se retiraran.

Katt se acerca a Kakashi cuando Konohamaru se retira, excesivamente alegre.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Tsunade?- recrimina ella visiblemente molesta.

-¿Decirle qué?- pregunta Kakashi con una expresión de confundido.

-Que no querías ir con Konohamaru o algo similar.

-Pero yo no tengo nada en contra de Konohamaru. Incluso ahora que solo tengo asignado su equipo, que hace pocas misiones y exclusivamente de rango D, voy a poder descansar mejor-explica el jonin tranquilamente.

-Pero… ya no vamos a ir juntos- dice ella, visiblemente triste "Y lo peor estoy con Kurenai…"

-Así suceden las cosas. Además te puede servir tener otro jonin- asegura él, observándola con detenimiento -Ahora que lo pienso, sabes Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, pero tu habilidad en Genjutsu no las has desarrollado, creo que solo sabes lo que te enseñó Iruka en la academia y Kurenai es la mejor especialista en Genjutsu de Konoha.

-Pero…- susurra indecisa antes de desviar la mirada -Esto te va a sonar a niña de colegio, pero Kurenai me odia, o mínimo me quiere lo más lejos posible.

-¿Sí? No lo había notado- comenta él como si estuviera pensándolo -Deben ser ideas tuyas, además Kurenai es jonin, estoy más que seguro que si lo que dices es cierto, ella sabrá controlarse y no afectara el curso ni la eficacia de las misiones.

-No importa… ya es un poco tarde para quejarme- murmura Katt rindiéndose a la evidencia de que Kakashi no iba a poner nada de su parte para cambiar la situación -Es hora del almuerzo, vamos a comer algo.

-Compraré algo para cocinar en mi casa- anuncia él, empezando a caminar.

-¿No podemos ir a comer a algún sitio?

-Ahora no, si quieres en la noche- responde Kakashi, avanzando en dirección a la tienda.

-Bueno- acepta Katt alegremente comenzando a seguirlo "Al fin algo de interés aunque sea mínimo"

En su casa, con las compras ya realizadas, Kakashi se dedica a cocinar y le pide a Katt que espere en la sala, cosa que ella acepta no muy convencida, quería cocinar junto con él. Tras varios minutos un olor bastante agradable comienza a salir de la cocina.

-Listo- anuncia un Kakashi muy sonriente antes de invocar a sus perros.

-La pelirroja- dice Pakkun que acaba de aparecer junto con el resto de los perros de Kakashi.

-'Katt', no pelirroja- corrige ella mientras se acerca y les hace cariño -¡Qué lindos!- Los perros de Kakashi parecen no quejarse de la atención extra que Katt les está dando.

-A comer- llama Kakashi, sonriente, mientras les pone a sus perros unos platos con una comida que huele muy rico. En la mesa pone dos platos, no se ven mal, pero no son nada extraordinario, a diferencia de la comida de sus perros que parece ser mucho mejor.

"Bueno, no puedo quejarme son adorables, yo también les cocinaría rico" piensa Katt mientras mira a los ocho perros comer animadamente, pero cuando retorna la mirada hacia Kakashi nota que de alguna manera él ya había acabado de comer "Igual que en el desayuno, así jamás voy a verle la cara de nuevo, mínimo no mientras come. Mejor no empezar una discusión sobre sus hábitos de atragantarse la comida"

-¿Por qué no los tienes siempre contigo?- le pregunta a Kakashi mientras ella termina de comer.

-Porque sería muy notorio que viajara con ocho perros- responde él -Además están más tranquilos en el sitio donde están cuando no los tengo conmigo.

Cuando ella termina, Kakashi des-invoca a sus perros y ve como Katt se lleva los platos para lavarlos dado que él fue el que cocinó. El jonin se retira tranquilo a leer su libro hasta que la pelirroja termina de lavar y se le acerca un tanto pensativa.

-¿Realmente está mal que trate de cuidar a Kami y Panza?

-No es que este mal- responde, levantando la mirada de su libro -Pero ellos podían cuidarse solos, al menos durante el examen. En la primera ronda protegiste a Kami por instinto, pero olvidaste que se puede hacer invisible… a pesar que tú misma estuviste entrenándolo.

-Pero…- Katt lo observa fijamente abriendo mucho los ojos -Es que son tan chicos, en especial Kami, no quería que les pegaran.

-Pero igual les pegaron- resalta el jonin dejando ver una ligera sonrisa a través de su máscara y su expresivo ojo visible -El equipo de Neji por ejemplo era demasiado superior. Me alegro que tomaras la decisión de rendirte ahí, no hubiera servido de mucho que intentaras atacar a Neji, aunque hubieras podido dejarlo inconsciente aún hubieras tenido a Ten-Ten y a Lee. Todo eso te hubiera desgastado mucho para la segunda parte del examen.

-Eso si es que hubiera podido dejar inconsciente a Neji- replica ella dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-De todas maneras hiciste un buen papel.

-Pero igual no me aceptaron como chunin. Aunque mejor, no creo que aún esté preparada para misiones de chunin- comenta ella antes de soltar una pregunta que había olvidado por mucho tiempo a causa de las distracciones del examen y misiones -¿Sabes si Tsunade sabe algo sobre mi mundo?

-No, tendrás que preguntarle a ella- contesta él un poco más serio -¿Quieres volver?- cuestiona, mirándola de forma muy fija.

-No voy a decirte que no. Me siento cómoda en Konoha, pero hay cosas que extraño. Aunque si regresará creo que me sentiría igual estando allá- responde mirando al jonin.

-Entonces no te preocupes más por tu mundo. Si Tsunade-sama sabe algo probablemente te avisará- asegura Kakashi sonriendo.

-¡Cierto! Ahora que estamos hablando de mi mundo, he visto varias cosas que parecen ser de ahí- comenta ella un tanto emocionada.

-Me dijiste algo de eso hace unas semanas. Algo de un juguete.

-Sí- asiente fuertemente -Pero después he visto más, bueno creo que he visto. La vez que me jalaste al ropero… vi otra cosa de mi mundo, pero me distrajiste y me olvide del tema- explica ella viendo como Kakashi se ríe un poco.

-Eres distraída, te distraes con mucha facilidad.

-En la misión con Shikamaru también vi otra cosa, pero me distraje por unos comentarios…- agrega ella, mientras Kakashi sonríe.

-Con que la próxima vez estés centrada en eso probablemente podrás confirmar si son cosas de tu mundo o algo de aquí que se parece.

-Voy a ir a la tienda que me dijo la dueña del juguete, con suerte ahí averiguo algo- anuncia Katt de forma bastante decidida.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir?- pregunta él con algo de interés.

-No lo sé. Tal vez mañana, si es que no tengo misión- contesta antes de acomodarse a su costado, tratando en vano de leer algo del libro que el jonin adora tanto.

Cuando llega la noche Kakashi cumple su palabra de salir a comer con ella. Katt va caminando a su lado, tratando por todos los medios de mantener una conversación con él para evitar que el jonin disponga toda su atención en su libro. A los pocos minutos llegan al local de elección de él: Ichiraku Ramen.

"No es que quiera el restaurante cinco estrellas o que no me guste el ramen, pero…" piensa ella ligeramente decepcionada. Kakashi asistía tan seguido a ese local que era obvio que no se trataba de una salida especial.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada- responde ella de inmediato, sonriendo, por algo se tenía que empezar.

Al ingresar a local los saluda un alegre Iruka que se encontraba comiendo en la barra. Katt lo saluda, pero le cuesta poner una sonrisa en el rostro; Iruka le agradaba, pero en ese momento no era la imagen que quería ver, ya bastante tenía con que su salida con Kakashi fuera en un lugar tan cotidiano. Kakashi se sienta dejando un espacio entre él e Iruka, obligándola a ella a sentarse entre ambos shinobi.

-Felicidades, te fue muy bien en el examen- dice Iruka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias, aunque no me volví chunin.

-Eso era de esperarse- comenta el chunin ganándose una mirada poco amistosa por parte de la pelirroja -¡No! No me refiero a que seas mala sino que no tienes mucha experiencia aún- rectifica él de inmediato.

Los dos ninjas recién llegados ordenan. Katt mantiene una animada charla con Iruka mientras intenta, fallidamente, que Kakashi se sume a la conversación.

-Estas tratando algo que se cree es imposible- ríe Iruka al notar las intenciones de ella. Kakashi era conocido, entre otras cosas, por no ser muy conversador.

-No tengo idea de que hablas- replica ella riendo un poco. Pero su risa se detiene al notar que Kakashi está leyendo su libro y que ya no hay comida en el plato que acababan de entregarle -¡Hey! Pero si te lo acaban de servir.

-¿Ah? Creo que me dijiste lo mismo en el desayuno, pensé que ya sabias que como rápido- comenta él con toda tranquilidad, pero provocando una mirada curiosa en Iruka al escuchar que estuvieron juntos durante el desayuno.

-Pero ni el desayuno o el almuerzo estaban calientes- insiste ella antes la mirada pasiva y casi adormilada de Kakashi.

Sin poder llegar a nada con el jonin, Katt continúa hablando con Iruka mientras come. El chunin parece estar un poco interesado en los comentarios que escuchó sobre las comidas y los hábitos alimenticios de Kakashi, pero no ahonda en el tema. Cuando terminan de comer se despiden e Iruka parte por su propio camino. Katt termina convenciendo a Kakashi de que la acompañe a su casa, luego de que él insistiera que era tarde, a pesar de ser las nueve de la noche, y que era mejor si iban a descansar en caso tuvieran misión al día siguiente. La pelirroja se sujeta del brazo del jonin al ver que este abre su libro y empieza a caminar, estaba demasiado cansada como para tratar de competir con el objeto favorito de él. Al sentirse observada busca con la mirada en los alrededores y logra ver a Iruka, que se detuvo a lo lejos, observándolos con mucha curiosidad.

-Quédate otra vez- pide ella mientras suben por las escaleras de su edificio. El jonin no responde, pero parece meditarlo -Me duermo temprano y no me quedo hablándote hasta tarde- ofrece ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Hoy no- responde sonriéndole de vuelta - Tengo que ir a arreglar unos informes y aún no he comenzado.

-Bueno…- acepta ella un tanto desilusionada, pero al menos no se quedaba porque tenía trabajo pendiente.

-Nos vemos- se despide, volteándose para irse. Katt se adelanta y se coloca frente a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello y observando su ojo visible -¿Qué haces?- pregunta Kakashi en un tono juguetón. La pelirroja sólo le sonríe como respuesta e intenta quitarle la máscara para darle un beso, pero siente un ligero sonido similar a un '¡poof!' y se queda sujetando un tronco.

-Kawarini no jutsu…- masculla ella al reconocer la técnica de sustitución, notando que no hay rastro de Kakashi por ningún lado. Fastidiada lanza el tronco contra una pared y entra a su casa maldiciendo al shinobi -¡Maldito seas Hatake!"

x x

Al día siguiente Katt se levanta temprano, no le han informado de ninguna misión por lo que decide ocupar la mañana en arreglar un poco su departamento y hacer las compras. Normalmente aprovecharía para entrenar un poco, pero aún se encontraba cansada por las exigencias del examen chunin.

Cerca del medio día termina y sale de su casa con dirección a la entrada principal de la Konoha. Ahí se encuentran Kotetsu e Izumo, por un momento parecía que iban a desaparecer para evitarla, pero notan que la pelirroja parece haber dejado atrás el que la hubieran reportado con la Hokage.

-¿Tienes misión?- pregunta Kotetsu revisando superficialmente unos documentos que tiene sobre el escritorio de la entrada.

-Sería mejor que esperes a tu equipo dentro de Konoha- sugiere Izumo.

-No tengo misión. Quiero ir a una tienda en una villa cercana, creo que está a unas dos horas- explica ella, provocando que ambos shinobi intercambien miradas -¿Van a volver a decirle a Tsunade?- se queja la pelirroja -Esta vez me estoy yendo por la puerta, no escapando por la muralla.

-Nosotros informamos todo a Tsunade-sama. Le entregamos diariamente el informe de tráfico de la puerta, no es que te estemos acusando- se defiende Izumo de inmediato.

-Bueno, pongan que salí, pero tampoco lo resalten tanto ¿O tengo prohibido salir de Konoha?

-No que sepamos- asegura Kotetsu -Ve, no veo necesidad de avisarle a Tsunade-sama. La otra vez… Bueno era algo que debíamos de, te saliste por la muralla, esta vez al menos estas usando la puerta.

"Dos horas de camino sola" piensa mientras comienza a alejarse de Konoha con dirección al pueblo donde estaba la tienda donde salió el pikachu y de donde suponía habían salido los otros objetos que reconocía como de su mundo "Qué aburrido. Veamos, pensaré en algo poco trascendental que consuma el tiempo. ¡Chicos!" decide, sonriendo de forma despreocupada "Tenemos a Kakashi-kun" comienza, riendo un poco por el 'kun' "Suena adorable. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dirijo a Tsunade con el 'sama' que todos le dicen" se dice a sí misma, pero no le da más importancia y regresa sus pensamientos hacia Kakashi "Es tan complicado estar cerca de él, es como si estuviera jugando a molestarme ¿Estará viendo qué tanto aguanto antes de tratar de matarlo?" se pregunta tras meditarlo un poco "Está Genma. No puedo creer que recién lo haya visto, es muy atractivo y carismático" El shinobi del senbon había dejado una buena impresión en ella "También están Kotetsu e Izumo, es difícil pensar en uno sin el otro. Kotetsu es más lindo con ese cabello desordenado que tiene, pero no, ninguno es tan llamativo" continúa pensando mientras sigue avanzando por el camino, que por suerte es tranquilo "Iruka… ¿Cómo se habrá hecho ese corte en la nariz?" cuestiona con curiosidad antes de darse cuenta que no conocía muchos otros hombres de su edad, estaba Asuma, pero prefería no pensar en él "Necesito salir más. He visto uno que otro chico atractivo por Konoha, pero no sé sus nombres. Neji es atractivo, lástima que tenga catorce" se lamenta mientras piensa en el Hyuuga de ojos llamativos y semblante serio "También está Jiraiya, pasé una buena noche con él. Me cae bastante bien aunque fue una velada un poco extraña" recuerda riendo un poco "Quien diría que era escritor y además el autor de esas novelas que tanto le gustan a Kakashi"

Cerca de cumplirse las dos horas, Katt llega al pueblo. Preguntando un poco no le cuesta en absoluto encontrar la tienda, al parecer es bastante conocida. Al ingresar al local ve, para su sorpresa, muchas cosas que sin duda pertenecen a su mundo.

"Esto es extraño. Parece que no soy lo único importado" piensa mientras el dueño del local, un pequeño hombre bonachón, se le acerca para saludarla amistosamente y ofrecerle artículos únicos -¿Y de dónde consigue todo esto?- se anima a preguntar, luego de ver juguetes de los Power Ranger hasta celulares, pero es ignorada "Seguramente no quiere perder la exclusividad"

-Son exóticos. ¿No crees?- comenta el vendedor cuando ella se detiene frente a unos Ipod -Son unos lindos llaveros- declara el hombre.

-¿Llaveros?- repite ella, observando nuevamente el objeto. Dado que el hombre parecía que no pensaba decirle de dónde sacaba su mercancía, ella no iba a corregirlo. Luego de pasear un poco más por la tienda decide llevarse uno de los supuestos llaveros que tiene costo exactamente de eso. La pelirroja abandona la tienda feliz y enciende su inusual llavero consiguiendo, tal y como lo esperaba, música -Ojala sea de una persona normal, se puede decir mucho de una persona por la música que escucha- comenta regresando al camino que va hacia Konoha. Las canciones del Ipod son de artistas como Britney spears, Cristina Aguilera, Linsay Lohan, Kelly Clarkson, Jojo, Jessica Simpson y cualquier otra cantante americana que haya tenido el cabello rubio en algún momento -Bueno, podría haber sido peor. No se me ocurre cómo, pero estoy segura que podría haber sido peor. ¿De quién habrá sido esto? seguro una Pop Princess- murmura con toda seguridad "Y qué tanto hablo mal de esta música si también tuve mi etapa en la que la oía todo el día"

De regreso en Konoha, la pelirroja busca a Kakashi en su departamento, pero parece no estar. Sin poder enseñarle el 'llavero' que compró, decide gastar lo que queda de la tarde en los campos de entrenamiento practicando su ninjutsu.

En la noche, ya en su departamento, Katt decide escuchar música, bailar y cantar mientras el IPod siga funcionando. Luego de unos pocos minutos se detiene al sentir un sonido extraño que parece venir desde su piso. Su vecino de abajo está golpeando con algo su techo, posiblemente no le agrada como canta, pero los golpes cesan cuando ella se queda quieta y en silencio. Dado que la música parece molestar a su vecino y comienza a hacerse tarde, Katt decide irse a acostar.

"Debería golpearlo" reflexiona, pensando en Kakashi y su extraña relación "Se lo merece. Tantas veces que hemos estado juntos y no he podido tocar el tema y cuando lo hago responde alguna tontería y luego me manda a dormir. Aún así es lindo… Me encanta como se ve, como si siempre estuviera cansado y con su ojo tan expresivo" piensa riendo un poco y moviéndose en la cama. En ese momento los golpes del vecino de abajo comienzan nuevamente "¡Qué molesto! ¿Uno no puede fantasear tranquilo?"

-¡Ya! Déjame en paz- grita, dando golpes al suelo con su pie, logrando que el vecino golpee más fuerte. Cuando Katt se cansa y deja de hacer ruido el vecino se tranquiliza "¿Y a este que le pasa? Ya se que estoy haciendo un poco más de bulla de lo habitual pero no es para tanto"

x x

Temprano en la mañana, Katt se reúne con su equipo para realizar su primera misión luego del examen chunin. Su nuevo capitán de equipo, Kurenai, llega a la hora pactada a diferencia de la costumbre que tenía Kakashi de aparecer un buen rato después. La kunoichi de ojos rojos los observa con atención antes de dirigirse a ellos.

-No hay necesidad de una presentación dado que fui yo quien efectuó su prueba para volverse genin- inicia a hablar Kurenai cuando siente que están completamente atentos -Hasta ahora han realizado un número considerable de misiones si se toma en cuenta el tiempo que llevan activos como genin: Una misión de rango A, tres de rango C y seis de rango D- explica ella de manera seria -Con Kakashi han logrado completar sus misiones sin contratiempos y espero que esto se mantenga conmigo- aclara de forma bastante clara -Dado que es nuestra primera misión como equipo se nos ha asignado una de rango D- informa antes de pedirles que la acompañen sin dar más explicaciones. El grupo avanza por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde, en la entrada, Kurenai se detiene para explicarles la misión -Nuestro cliente es el bibliotecario, necesita ayuda para ordenar la biblioteca. Él les dará mayores detalles.

"Esto es más ridículo que algunas de las misiones que me tocaron con Kakashi" piensa Katt al escuchar a Kurenai, aunque en general las misiones de rango D solían ser sencillas.

-¡Oh!- articula el bibliotecario cuando lo encuentran -Es la señorita que hace ruido al leer- comenta al ver a Katt tras acomodarse sus grandes gafas -¿Qué libro deseas hoy?- pregunta amablemente -Hace muchos días que no te veo, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas o te aburriste de leer?

-No hago bulla al leer, sólo que a veces me sorprendo mucho o pienso en voz alta- replica ella sonriéndole -Vinimos por una misión de ordenar la biblioteca- añade, señalando a sus dos compañeros de equipo que parecían estar fuera de la vista del hombre.

-¡Kami! No te había visto- saluda el hombre al ver al más pequeño de los genin que le sonríe de vuelta -Ustedes deben ser el equipo que Tsunade-sama prometió enviarme- supone antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia una zona más privada de la biblioteca donde los libros y pergaminos están esparcidos sobre las mesas e incluso el suelo -Hace unos dos días Tsunade-sama vino junto con su asistente y comenzaron a buscar algo. Se llevaron un par de textos y dejaron el resto así, como parecía ser de suma importancia no expresé ninguna queja. Por suerte la considerada asistente de la Hokage se ofreció a enviar algunos genin a ordenar.

El grupo comienza a acomodar los libros en cuanto el bibliotecario se retira. Kami es quien dirige la misión al estar mucho más familiarizado con el orden que deberían tener los libros y pergaminos. Los textos están dispersos por todo el lugar, sobre las mesas, en el suelo, debajo de las mesas y muchos de los libros y pergaminos que están en los estantes no se encuentran en su lugar. "Qué habrá estado buscando Tsunade?" se pregunta Katt al ver el grado del desorden. Los libros son de temas diversos, aunque la mayoría son antiguos. Por otro lado de la biblioteca se encuentra Kurenai hablando con el bibliotecario, esperando a que ellos terminen "Igual que Kakashi. Aunque al menos no lee ese libro, el cual ahora que recuerdo, no voy a poder leer porque no me volví chunin. Voy a tener que ver cómo hago para que me deje leerlo"

Cuando terminan de arreglar todo y el bibliotecario da su visto bueno, Kurenai da por concluida la misión y se retira. Kami y Panza se van de inmediato, pero Katt decide quedarse un rato aprovechando que está en la biblioteca "Mejor reviso ahora un poco el tema de cómo mejorar el control del chakra, luego me distraigo y me olvido por una larga temporada"

Un poco después de las seis, Katt se retira con la intensión de ir a su casa, pero al no tener ganas de cocinar y no querer obviar la cena, decide buscar algún lugar donde comer tranquila. Al pasar frente a uno de los tantos establecimientos que abren en la noche en Konoha, siente la voz de Tsunade exigiendo sake "Aquí fue donde la vi la otra vez" recuerda, animándose a entrar y ordenar algo. En el local puede ver a la Hokage en compañía de su fiel asistente.

-Tsunade-sama. Creo que ya deberíamos retirarnos- pide Shizune al ver como la quinta Hokage termina otro vaso más de sake.

-¡Tonterías! La noche es joven aún- exclama Tsunade, visiblemente alcoholizada, mientras levanta su vaso.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama ¿No cree que ya tomó suficiente?

-Yo soy la Hokage aquí y digo que aún no es suficiente- replica la rubia tratando de sonar tajante -¡Mas sake para la Hokage!

-Pero, no es saludable que usted tome tanto…- objeta Shizune, pero es interrumpida.

-¿Quién es la ninja médico legendaria? ¿Tú o yo?- cuestiona Tsunade señalando a Shizune.

-Usted Hokage-sama, pero…

-Entonces, mi diagnóstico es… que aún puedo tomar más- concluye Tsunade triunfalmente.

Al momento en que Shizune pensaba replicarle un mensajero se detiene al costado de la mesa y extiende un documento para la Hokage, que recibe su asistente dado que la rubia no está en condiciones de atender ningún asunto oficial.

-No sabía que tenías novio- comenta la Tsunade, al ver al mensajero entregarle el documento a Shizune, con una sonrisa pícara -Ven y siéntate a tomar sake muchacho- ofrece, pero el mensajero se mantiene serio, aunque un tanto espantado, esperando a que Shizune firme un papel.

-Gracias Hokage-sama- dice dirigiéndose a Shizune antes de retirarse.

-Que agradable jovencito- comenta Tsunade mientras Shizune la observa seriamente.

-Hokage-sama, tiene que dejar de hacer esto todas las noches. Van a empezar a creer que realmente soy yo la Hokage.

-¡Tonterías! Todo el mundo sabe que ¡Yo! Soy la Hokage- asegura Tsunade señalándose.

Luego de unas horas Shizune logra llevarse a la Hokage y poco después Katt se retira a su casa "Bueno, no hay televisión, pero esto no estuvo tan mal" piensa divertida.

Al subir a su departamento, se detiene en el piso inferior al notar un hombre a punto de abrir la puerta del departamento inmediatamente inferior al de ella. Es alto, de contextura musculosa, su rostro tiene varias cicatrices y lleva la bandana de Konoha a modo de pañuelo sobre la cabeza. Su ropa es oscura, pero su gran saco negro hace que se destaque. El hombre le dirige la mirada a Katt, posiblemente notando que se quedó a observarlo.

-Hola, tú debes ser mi vecino, el quejumbroso- saluda Katt con una gran sonrisa amistosa en el rostro. El shinobi la observa de forma seria, y sin tratar de ocultar su fastidio, antes de ingresar a su casa y cerrar fuertemente la puerta -Qué carácter- comenta la pelirroja sin darle mayor importancia. Al llegar a su departamento, ya que no es tan tarde, trata de escuchar algo de música, pero el IPod que acaba de comprar está sin batería "¿Cómo hago para cargarlo? Konoha tiene energía eléctrica, pero no quiero provocar un cortocircuito por experimentar. Tendré que averiguar quién es hábil con cosas eléctricas y con suerte me ayuda" piensa antes de irse a dormir.

x x

El siguiente día Katt lo tiene libre, por lo que decide ir a la biblioteca a tratar de leer un poco más y buscar algunos de los libros que vio durante la misión con Kurenai que parecían interesantes. Pero muchos de estos sólo podían ser leídos por chunin o jonin o con un permiso especial emitido por un shinobi de rango jonin; lo del día anterior fue una excepción debido a la misión. A pesar de esto la pelirroja gasta toda su mañana leyendo.

En la tarde decide buscar a Kakashi con la esperanza de poder almorzar juntos, pero el shinobi parece no estar en Konoha "¿Qué tanto se puede demorar? Me dijo que Konohamaru y su equipo sólo hacían unas pocas misiones y de rango D" se dice a sí misma "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué solo D?" se cuestiona, el resto de equipos podían realizar misiones de rango C "Bueno no importa, voy a ver donde Tsunade de paso le pregunto si sabe algo sobre mi mundo"

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta la Hokage al ver a la pelirroja entrar a su oficina. A un costado se encuentra Shizune revisando documentos y Ton-Ton acompañándola.

-No, sólo quería preguntarte cuándo llega Kakashi con Konohamaru- explica ella.

-Konohamaru está en Konoha, Kakashi está haciendo misiones por su cuenta- responde Tsunade recostándose en su silla -No tengo idea cuando esté regresando, aunque tu jonin es Kurenai si tienes dudas deberías ir con ella.

-Sí…- contesta Katt sin mucho ánimo -¡Otra cosa! Llevo bastante tiempo aquí, ¿has averiguado algo sobre mi mundo o sobre como llegué acá?- pregunta con mucha curiosidad. No extrañaba especialmente su casa, pero hasta el momento no tenía noticias sobre el tema.

-Sí, sí, Katt estamos trabajando en ello- responde Tsunade golpeando nerviosamente con su mano unos documentos que tenía en su escritorio como si fueran papeles relacionados con Katt, aunque parecen documentos comunes de misiones -Ahora si me disculpas tengo que pasear a Ton-Ton, cualquier cosa pregúntale a Shizune- indica mientras agarra al cerdito y sale de la oficina velozmente dejando a Shizune a solas con la pelirroja.

-Bueno, como dijo Tsunade-sama estamos trabajando en eso, cuando tengamos algo más concreto te avisaremos- se anima a hablar la asistente de la Hokage manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro y sujetando un grupo distinto de documentos que Tsunade -Mejor voy a trabajar con tus papeles, tu ve a entrenar, que estuviste bien en el examen chunin pero eso no quiere decir que te debas descuidar- agrega mientras escolta a Katt fuera de la oficina.

En el corredor, Katt ve a Kotetsu con unos documentos en la mano y Ton-Ton, el shinobi parece estar estático en su sitio sin saber qué hacer. Al parecer la Hokage le dio a su mascota para que la paseara cuando él venía a entregar algún reporte. ""Burócratas. Hacen lo que sea por no dar información; al menos sé que Kakashi se puede demorar. Guy me había dicho que aunque estuvieran con genins los mandaban a misiones por su cuenta. Considerando que ahora tiene al equipo de Konohamaru que por algún motivo solo hace misiones D supongo que están haciendo que trabaje más en sus misiones como jonin" reflexiona mientras se aleja del edificio principal de la aldea.

-Ahora, ¿dónde almuerzo?- se pregunta Katt mientras avanza por las calles, Kakashi no estaba en Konoha para que la acompañara -Aún es un poco temprano. ¡Ya sé! Primero buscaré quien es bueno con cosas eléctricas- dice, pensando en su IPod, meditando sobre quién podría ayudarla. Sin conocer a muchas personas, la pelirroja termina llegando a la academia ninja.

-¿Electricidad?- pregunta Iruka riendo ligeramente.

-Sí ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- cuestiona ella sin entender qué había de gracioso.

-Nada- asegura él mientras se sigue riendo -Bueno, conozco a alguien que le gustan esas cosas, no es el encargado de eso en Konoha, pero no tengo idea quién pueda ser quien se encarga oficialmente de las cosas eléctricas.

-Eso me basta, ¿quién es?

x x

Katt llega al lugar indicado por Iruka, la misma zona de departamentos donde vive Kakashi, y sin muchos ánimos va hacia el edificio donde se vive el conocedor eléctrico. "¿Por qué él?" piensa muy desanimada "Vivir sin música no es tan malo… No, quiero ver si me puede ayudar, si funciona podría cargar mi celular también y tomarle fotos a Kakashi o ver la del techo del hospital… esa foto tenía un buen ángulo". Katt se detiene al escuchar la voz de la persona que Iruka le mencionó y la sigue hasta la parte trasera del edificio, en un parque.

-¡Sigue así Lee!- grita enérgicamente Guy mientras ve a su alumno entrenar.

-¡Sí Guy sensei!- responde este levantando unas pesas gigantes.

-Guy- llama Katt, acercándose. Los dos shinobi vestidos de verde la observan en silencio por unos segundos, era obvio que no esperaban verla ahí. Luego sus expresiones cambian a pensativas, posiblemente recordando que Kakashi había 'ganado' la pelea por ella, pero el día de los nombramientos chunin el jonin la había abandonado para irse a otro equipo sin decir palabra. -Quería saber si podías…- comienza a hablar, pero no llega a decir el por qué de su visita ya que es rodeada por los brazos de un alegre Guy.

-¡Kattie volvió, mi rival no la pudo hacer feliz!- exclama entusiasmado el jonin.

-¡Éxito Guy sensei!- grita Lee, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo Kattie- dice Guy sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo quería pedirte un favor- explica Katt, tratando de escapar del abrazo de Guy.

-Lo sé Kattie yo también te amo- replica él, obviamente sin escuchar lo que ella estaba diciéndole.

-¿Qué? pero yo no dije que…- trata de decir, pero Guy la arrastra, con Lee siguiéndolos a un restaurante para almorzar.

Luego de un extraño almuerzo y una tarde aún más extraña, Katt regresa a su departamento en compañía de la bestia verde de Konoha y su alumno, que parecen no saber restringirse con el volumen de sus voces. La pelirroja puede notar a su vecino de abajo salir por la ventana al verlos ingresar al edificio y éste no parece nada contento con el ruido extra que producen los dos shinobi "¿Y ese que tanto mira? Ni que fuera mi culpa, estos dos ya eran así desde antes…"

-Bueno… Gracias, pero mejor váyanse a descansar- dice Katt mientras intenta cerrar la puerta de su casa dejando a Lee y Guy afuera.

-No te preocupes Kattie. Lee y yo estamos llenos de energía- responde Guy sonriente, sosteniendo la puerta, mientras Lee lo imita.

-Qué suerte- susurra ella mientras trata de sonreír -Pero igual, váyanse y descansen- insiste -Creo que Tsunade me dijo que quería verlos para una misión mañana, que después les avisaba- mienta al no ocurrírsele otra forma de deshacerse de ellos.

-Lee, tenemos misión, hay que entrenar- indica Guy al escuchar a Katt.

-¡Sí Guy sensei!- responde enérgicamente el muchacho.

Con esto dicho ambos salen corriendo, quién sabe en qué dirección. A los pocos minutos, Katt decide salir nuevamente, con la esperanza de poder que Kakashi ya hubiera regresado, por lo que se dirige a su departamento.

-¡Kakashi!- dice Katt muy alegre cuando éste abre. Katt lo abraza y cierra la puerta detrás de ella -¡Es horrible!- añade mirándolo con ojotes.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta él confundido.

-¡Guy!

-Sé que no es considerado muy atractivo, pero horrible es un poco exagerado- responde Kakashi sonriente.

-No, no es eso, hoy lo tuve pegado a mi desde el almuerzo- explica ella, un tanto incómoda.

-Qué extraño, pensé que ya no te molestaba- comenta Kakashi pensativo mirando al techo -Desde ese día luego de la poción.

-Bueno…- inicia a hablar ella mientras Kakashi baja la mirada para verla -Yo fui a buscarlo para que me ayudara con algo.

-Entonces es tu culpa- señala sonriente.

-Pero… pero, has que se me despegue de nuevo- pide ella abriendo los ojos lo más que puede de forma suplicante y rodeándolo con los brazos.

-No, ya te ayudé una vez, ahora vas a tener que ver como resuelves esto- explica él, comenzando a avanzar hacia el sillón de su sala, arrastrando a la pelirroja que no parecía tener la intensión de alejarse de la puerta al menos por un buen rato más. Kakashi se detiene unos momentos frente al sillón, pero como Katt no lo suelta procede a sentarse de cualquier manera. Sin soltarlo, ella se acomoda, colocando las piernas a los lados y quedando encima, mirándolo de frente.

-¡Pero es injusto! Yo sólo quería que me ayudara, no que me acosara- se queja Katt.

-¿Y te ayudó con lo que querías?

-No, ni me escuchó- admite ella, notando la sonrisa de Kakashi a través de la máscara -Pero ese no es el punto- El jonin mantiene la sonrisa y acerca a la pelirroja hacia él rodeándola con los brazos, permitiendo que ésta apoye su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Katt sonríe, le gusta estar tan cerca y es extraño que Kakashi sea quien propicie una situación como esa. Pero cuando gira ligeramente la cabeza nota que el jonin tiene la vista al frente y su ojo parece moverse ligeramente de forma repetitiva. Al voltear un poco más ve que, aunque la está abrazando, tiene su adorado libro abierto.

-¿Me acercaste porque estaba ocupando el lugar donde pones tu libro para leer?- pregunta molesta a la vez que regresa a la posición anterior, obligando a Kakashi a sacar su libro.

-Pensé que ya habíamos terminado de hablar- responde él sonriente, totalmente inmune a la expresión de molestia de Katt -Y yo quería seguir leyendo, pero como estas encima mío es un poco difícil así que te acerque para poder tener espacio para leer y además así seguías cerca de mí y no te quejarías.

-Pues igual me estoy quejando- resalta ella fastidiada.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- asegura sonriente -Bueno, no voy a volverte a mover para leer mi libro- Ante esto Katt sonríe un poco, pero la expresión de alegría no dura mucho; Kakashi voltea el rostro hacia un lado y retoma la lectura de su adorado libre, sólo que en lugar de colocarlo al frente lo pone a un costado.

-Kakashi…- masculla ella, nuevamente molesta.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta él con una gran sonrisa muy notoria, incluso con la máscara que lleva puesta. Como la pelirroja sólo se queda mirándolo, él regresa la vista a su libro.

-¿Al menos me dices de qué se trata?- cuestiona ella, pero cuando trata de leer Kakashi lo cierra.

-No, no eres chunin. En seis meses tal vez te deje leerlo, si es que te vuelves chunin- contesta muy sonriente.

-¿Estuviste en misión solo?- pregunta ella. No iba a llegar a nada con el tema del libro, excepto quizás fastidiarse más.

-Sí. Como te había comentado, el equipo de Konohamaru sólo hace misiones de rango D e incluso le asignan pocas. Ahora Tsunade-sama me tiene más centrado en misiones de rango A o S- explica de forma relajada.

-Pero estas yendo solo ¿No es un poco peligroso?- comenta preocupada.

-Las misione son peligrosas con o sin equipo- contesta tras mirarla extrañado, parecía no esperar esa pregunta.

-Sí, pero al menos tienes ayuda si algo pasa- añade ella -Si algo te llegara a pasar nadie se enteraría hasta después de mucho tiempo.

-Si voy con un equipo también podría suceder. Además, si se considera necesario Tsunade-sama me asignaría un equipo- responde él, volviendo a sonreír.

-Igual es peligroso. Y no me digas que eres jonin- insiste, adelantándose a una de las posibles respuestas que podría darle como excusa.

-Es mi trabajo- concluye, riendo un poco.

-Tu trabajo…- repite bajando la mirada "Con más razón te puede pasar algo. Te gusta tu trabajo y aceptas todo lo que te dan, aunque sea peligroso. No es que este mal, pero si algo te pasa…"

-¿Cómo te fue con Kurenai?- pregunta él tras notar que Katt se quedó callada y pensativa -Ya debes de haber tenido alguna misión con ella.

-¿Kurenai? Sí, nos mandaron a arreglar la biblioteca. Tsunade la dejó desordenada buscando no se qué cosa, según el bibliotecario.

-Qué bueno que se estén llevando bien- comenta Kakashi sonriente.

-Pues… no lo sé, no se veía tan amigable- dice ella, Kurenai no estaba agresiva, pero se mantuvo bastante distante.

-Ya es tarde- nota Kakashi poniéndose de pie, y dejando a Katt a un lado.

-¿Me quedo?- pregunta ella mirándolo.

-Si quieres- accede él yendo a su cuarto y recostándose, seguido por la pelirroja que se acomoda a su costado.

"Deberíamos de hablar sobre nosotros" piensa ella, era un tema que tenían pendiente.

-Kakashi…- susurra Katt, pero no logra hablar más. Kakashi ya está dormido y se le ve bastante cansado "Acaba de llegar de una misión, me había olvidado, debe de estar cansado. Ya hablaremos mañana en la mañana"

* * *

Gracias a Zory, Lia Du Black, Kenka1804, DragonoftheSouth, Gafgarion, Hikari hye, Megumi Hatake y sunshinelexi, por sus reviews. A los reviews que no he respondido mil disculpas pero los exámenes me llaman x-x. A ver si en vacaciones puedo intentar avanzar más, aún así, Katt es un personaje que no tiene historia dentro de Naruto, así que necesita vivir una temporada ahí, que le pasen cosas y conocer a la gente. Si hubiera usado algún personaje de Naruto hubiera sido más fácil porque se puede asumir que conoce gente y ya tiene ciertos lazos con algunos

Bueno, la próxima semana como ya dije empiezo mis exámenes finales, no estoy segura si podré poner el capitulo 13 el viernes 29, pero en caso no lo lograra pongo dos capítulos en una semana que le sigue osea hasta el viernes 9, aparte luego de los exámenes vienen las vacaciones y con eso más tiempo para hacer capítulos ^^ (con suerte si no entro en estado flojo dos por semana xD)


	13. Chapter 13

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 13**

Insatisfechos

* * *

Esa mañana Katt se despierta por el sonido de un pergamino, al parecer Kakashi tiene nuevamente una misión "Pobre… Tsunade está haciendo que trabaje mucho. Quiero hablar con él sobre nosotros, pero tampoco quiero hacer que esté pensando en que yo no estoy feliz con nuestra relación mientras esta de misión… si se desconcentra podría pasarle algo" Katt mira a Kakashi que aún está dormido a su costado, el sonido no parece haberlo despertado "Eso explica porque nunca llega a tiempo" La pelirroja lo observa descansar durante un buen rato y el shinobi no parece tener la intensión de despertar "Me da pena despertarlo, pero ya debería levantarse. Además yo también me tengo que ir, no vaya a ser que tenga misión… y es con Kurenai, ella si llega a tiempo"

-Kakashi- llama en un tono suave mientras coloca su mano sobre uno de los hombros de él. El jonin sólo da como respuesta unos ruidos incomprensibles, aunque al menos ya no está profundamente dormido -Te llegó un pergamino, debe de ser una misión. Yo voy a ir a mi casa, quiero revisar si tengo misión, que luego no quiero problemas con Kurenai- avisa en un tono de voz bajo para no molestarlo mucho.

-Bueno…- responde Kakashi en voz baja y aún medio dormido.

Katt lo observa y le da un beso en los labios, aunque sobre la máscara "Aún tengo que hablar con él pero necesito un buen momento. En fin, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar nuestro problema" se dice a sí misma con seguridad "Aunque creo que solo debería decirle mí problema, a Kakashi no parece incomodarle" medita tras unos instantes mientras se pone de pie, arreglándose un poco para salir "Me da curiosidad saber que cree él, tal vez asume que somos pareja y ya"

Al llegar a su casa ve un pergamino que le avisa de una misión. Se alista rápidamente y sale a reunirse con su equipo, aunque lleva algo de retraso. En el lugar indicado ya se encuentran Kami, Panza y Kurenai. La jonin la observa seriamente al verla llegar.

-Sé que estas acostumbrada a Kakashi que se aparece un par de horas después, pero conmigo eso no es excusa- habla Kurenai, observándola fijamente con sus distintivos y penetrantes ojos rojos -Kakashi es un ninja de alto rango, a él en cierto modo se le pueden permitir esas cosas, tu eres una genin. Que no vuelva a repetirse - agrega, resaltando sobretodo el rango de la pelirroja, para incomodidad de esta -La misión que se nos ha encargado es con uno de nuestro clientes habituales. Hace poco lo conocieron y desgraciadamente van a tener que hacer lo mismo.

La misión es buscar el anillo de un noble. Según Kurenai es algo frecuente que se le pierda y contrate shinobis de Konoha para que lo encuentren, una excentricidad de su parte que suele repetirse usualmente una vez cada dos meses. Katt recuerda bien la misión, fue cuando Kakashi estaba actuando como si la poción de amor hubiera hecho efecto.

-Prepárense, los espero en media hora en la entrada principal- Kurenai mira a Katt antes de irse y vuelve a repetir -Media hora, no lleguen tarde.

"Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con ella" piensa Katt al ver como la jonin se retira "Por suerte es profesional como dijo Kakashi, podría ser mucho peor… tengo que evitar darle escusas"

-¿Creen que la otra vez nos hubiera servido algo que no llevamos?- pregunta a sus dos compañeros de equipo al notar que la están observando expectantes. Al recibir una respuesta negativa decide que lo mejor es que vayan hacia la entrada a esperar a Kurenai.

En el camino ven al equipo de Konohamaru esperando a su jonin. El nieto del tercer Hokage se ve especialmente molesto y comenta sobre lo retrasado que está Kakashi. Katt sonríe satisfecha, al menos ver la impaciencia del niño le servía de consuelo ahora que no tenía a Kakashi como jonin. A pesar de eso considera en hablar con Tsunade sobre un cambio de jonin o incluso pedirle consejo a los otros genins que conoce, quizás alguno sabe qué tan difícil es conseguir un cambio así.

Mientras esperan Kami y Panza comienzan a hablar sobre la academia y personas que Katt no conoce. ella, un poco aburrida, decide dejar a los dos niños y se dirige donde Kotetsu e Izumo que, como de costumbre, están vigilando la puerta. Ellos eran más cercanos a su edad y como ya no trataban de evitarla podía entretenerse un rato hablando con ellos.

-Qué bueno que esta vez no está tarde- habla Kurenai al llegar, minutos antes de cumplirse la media hora -Aunque no deberías distraer a Kotetsu e Izumo.

Katt se acerca a Kurenai, aunque visiblemente fastidiada con el comentario. Los dos shinobi de la puerta parecen un tanto curiosos al ver la actitud de la jonin y la pelirroja, aunque sólo observan en silencio. El grupo se junta y parte de inmediato a realizar la misión que terminan sin inconvenientes tras volver a registrar toda la casa.

-Qué bueno que encontraron el anillo- comenta Kurenai en el camino de regreso -Comencé a preocuparme. Se estaban demorando mucho, tal vez sería bueno si le pido a mi antiguo equipo que les enseñe un poco- agrega la jonin seriamente, ya casi había anochecido cuando localizaron el objeto y habían llegado temprano en la mañana -Será mejor que le pida a Tsunade-sama que no les asigne este tipo de misiones de ser posible. Veré en qué se destacan más para tratar de centrarnos en eso.

Katt escucha sin responder nada, pero le incomoda bastante las palabras de Kurenai. Era cierto que el equipo al que perteneció Kiba era bien reconocido por sus habilidades de rastreo y hubieran realizado la misión mucho más rápido, pero igual le molestaba el comentario. Kami y Panza no parecían habérselo tomado mal, quizás ella estaba siendo paranoica, pero estaba segura de que aunque Kurenai hubiera sido cuidadosa en sus palabras había algo más ahí. Pero no pensaba decir nada, no quería darle excusas. A ella no le importaba demasiado tener una relación áspera con la otra mujer, ya vería cómo manejarlo, pero no quería que Kami y Panza salieran perjudicados.

Ya de noche llegan a Konoha. En la entrada, casi a la vez, llega el equipo de Asuma que ahora estaba conformado por Ino, Chouji y Shino.

"Genial" maldice Katt para sus adentros "Y yo que no quería darle excusas…"

-¡Asuma!- llama Kurenai al verlo. Casi de inmediato se acerca a él caminando tranquila, aunque su mirada se desvía por un instante hacia Katt.

Ino reacciona de inmediato y jala a Chouji para que quede en el camino entre Katt y Asuma. Al parecer la joven genin tenía la impresión que la pelirroja podría tratar de acercarse a su maestro.

-¿También acabas de llegar?- pregunta Asuma, un tanto confundido al ver a Ino jalando sin mayor excusa a Chouji.

-Sí, acabamos de volver de una misión. Nos tomó un poco más de lo que esperaba- responde ella mirando a sus genin.

-Voy a llevar a mis chicos a comer algo ¿Por qué no traes a los tuyos?

-Claro- acepta Kurenai tras unos segundos que pareció dudar la respuesta -Luego le entrego el informe a Tsunade-sama. Son un poco más de las seis, no va a estar en su oficina- añade, hasta que nota a su antiguo alumno.

-¿Te vas?- pregunta Asuma cuando ve que Shino se está alejando del grupo sin siquiera despedirse.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- responde el muchacho para luego simplemente seguir caminando.

-Ese chico es extraño- comenta Asuma mientras deja salir algo de humo de su boca -Creo que no le gusta trabajar conmigo.

-¿Va a venir Shikamaru?- pregunta Ino, al parecer aún no aceptaba la idea de que Shino hubiera tomado el lugar de Shikamaru en el equipo.

-Debe estar esperándonos- dice Asuma mientras comienza a caminar en compañía de Kurenai y seguido muy de cerca por Chouji. Katt se mantiene quieta, con Kami y Panza, e Ino la observa lista para intervenir si se acercaba demasiado a su sensei -¿Vienen?- pregunta Asuma al ver que el equipo de Kurenai no se movía y que Ino se estaba quedando también.

-Claro- responde Kurenai por ellos. Con lo cual Kami, Panza, Katt e Ino comienzan a avanzar.

"Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno" piensa Katt bajo la mirada atenta de Ino.

Durante la comida, Chouji se centra principalmente en comer y hablar con Shikamaru, mostrando una mecánica muy similar están también Panza y Kami. Los dos jonin por su parte gastan bastante de su tiempo en hablar entre ellos, pero Asuma parece querer incorporar a Katt, cosa que no pasa por alto para Kurenai y mucho menos para Ino. La pelirroja responde lo mejor que puede y trata de no hablar demasiado. Para Shikamaru las interacciones y miradas de las mujeres con las que está comiendo no pasan inadvertidas, pero lo considera demasiado problemático como para entrometerse.

Al terminar la comida cada uno parte en dirección a su casa, aunque Katt es la primera en retirarse e irse casi corriendo a ocultarse para evitar que Ino entre en su cuerpo. Por si acaso la rubia decidiera seguirla, Katt se quedó oculta en las cercanías en el camino contrario a su departamento. Pero mientras esperaba a que todos estuvieran bien lejos, logra divisar a Ino entrar a otro restaurante, uno cerca al lugar donde decidió esconderse.

"Que extraño, Ino es delgada, no parece del tipo que come mucho ¿Para qué está yendo a otro lugar… y a estas horas?" se pregunta, incapaz de contener la curiosidad y utilizando el Henge para transformarse en una muchacha de unos veinticinco de cabello y ojos oscuros. Al entrar al local ve a Kurenai que parece estar esperando ahí y a Ino sentarse en la misma mesa "Esto es malo, Kurenai es buena con genjutsus, ojala no me descubra, aunque con suerte está con la cabeza en otra parte" piensa, arriesgándose a cercarse en una mesa cercana.

-¿Viste?- cuestiona Kurenai.

-¡Sí! ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle a Asuma sensei!- responde Ino, visiblemente fastidiada.

-Hay que tener cuidado. No vas a querer que después termine con Asuma y te empiece a dar órdenes- comenta Kurenai con honestidad.

-¡Claro que no! Acaba de llegar a Konoha, tiene como treinta y aún es genin. Claro que no quiero eso- responde la rubia de inmediato.

"¿¡Cómo treinta!?" Katt repite en su mente bastante fastidiada y controlándose como puede para no decirles nada "Ya vas a ver rubia cuando te agarre sin compañía" amenaza internamente "No, es solo una niña. Además debe estar celosa por su sensei. No sé que tienen estas dos, a mi no me interesa Asuma. Como sea tengo que hacer que Kurenai deje de ser mi jonin si no esta situación se va a poner más fea"

Ino y Kurenai continúan hablando un rato más. Al parecer, están convencidas de que la pelirroja está interesada en Asuma. Parece que la relación entre ambos jonins se estancó cerca de la aparición de ella y eso preocupaba bastante a la kunoichi de ojos rojos.

Tras escuchar la conversación y que Kurenai e Ino se retiraran, Katt regresa a su departamento. Desde la entrada del edificio, subiendo por las escaleras, puede ver pétalos de rosas. Muchos parecen haber sido pisoteados y cuando pasa por el piso de su nuevo vecino, lo nota con una escoba y un recogedor. Al verla le lanza una mirada asesina que hace que la pelirroja siga subiendo hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento donde se encuentra con un gran ramo de rosas. Al parecer Guy lo dejó ahí antes de partir a una misión.

-Que… tierno…- susurra Katt, entrando a su casa con las rosas, aunque no muy segura cómo tomarse tal despliegue de afecto "¿Por qué Kakashi no puede hacer algo así? Aunque no, esto es un excesivo considerando que no es una fecha especial y además Guy y yo no somos nada"

Al día siguiente, luego de ir a entrenar su ninjutsu y taijutsu, Katt se dirige a la oficina de la Hokage dispuesta a tratar de pedir un cambio de jonin. Cuando llega se encuentra con Tsunade entrando a su oficina, seguida por una cansadísima y algo golpeada Sakura, por lo que aprovecha para entrar con ellas.

-Quería saber que tan difícil sería que me asignaras otro jonin- comenta la pelirroja luego de averiguar que la otras dos kunoichi habían estado entrenando.

-¿Otro jonin?- repite Tsunade mirando a Katt -No creo que sea posible, en el mejor de los casos podría ver la posibilidad de cambiarte a ti.

-Eso no me gustaría mucho, no quiero dejar a Kami y Panza.

-Entonces quédate en el equipo que estás y listo- finaliza la quinta, haciéndole una seña a las dos genin para que salieran de su oficina.

-¿Quieres cambiarte de jonin?- pregunta Sakura cuando ya están afuera.

-Sí, Kurenai y yo no nos llevamos tan bien y quiero volver a tener a Kakashi- explica un tanto decepcionada, Tsunade la había dado por concluido el tema demasiado rápido como para insistirle -Pero veo que va a ser complicado- agrega fastidiada. Luego observa a la kunoichi de cabello rosa ya era un poco más de la una de la tarde -¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

Katt pensaba tratar de averiguar un poco más sobre Kakashi, dado que él no hablaba mucho y que Sakura había sido su alumna, pero al ver a la muchacha tan contenta de salir con alguien simplemente le dio algo de pena interrogarla sobre su sensei. Al parecer la alumna de la quinta Hokage estaba algo solitaria; no se cruzaba mucho con los shinobi de los otros equipos, su antiguo sensei casi no estaba en Konoha y cuando estaba no parecía buscarla, Naruto se había ido a entrenar y Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru.

Sakura le cuenta a Katt un poco sobre Tsunade: lo fuerte y hábil que es en combate a pesar de su actitud relajada y hasta irresponsable, pero sobretodo lo talentosa que es como médico ninja. Katt ya había escuchado bastante sobre eso, pero aún se le hacía difícil imaginar a Tsunade de esa manera.

Katt le cuenta un poco sobre sus misiones y el malentendido con Kurenai a causa de Asuma, razón por la que desea cambiar de jonin. A la genin más joven le causa algo de gracia el problema, pero lo que realmente parece interesarle que Katt le cuente es cómo entrenó para el examen chunin. Al parecer la menor de las kunoichis recordaba bastante bien los jutsus de fuego que utilizó. La pelirroja le explica sin problemas, al final no era ningún secreto de estado, y se podía notar lo determina que estaba en hacerse más fuerte para cuando Naruto regresara ir juntos a rescatar a Sasuke. Aunque la realidad era que dudaba que pudiera darle a Sakura algo que le sirviera, cada persona tiene su propio estilo de pelea y crece a diferente ritmo.

Luego de despedirse de Sakura, Katt va a la biblioteca a seguir investigando un poco sobre ninjutsus y manejo de chakra. Cuando comienza a caer la noche busca a Kakashi pensando que si salió con un equipo genin el día anterior lo más probable es que ya hubiera regresado. Pero al parecer el jonin no había regresado y si lo hizo volvió a salir ya que no logró encontrarlo. Sin mayores ánimos decide volver a buscar a Tsunade, pero en el lugar donde la rubia solía ir luego del trabajo, al menos eso la entretendría un poco; la Hokage era bastante entretenida cuando estaba relajada tomando su sake.

-¡Katt! Ven acá- llama Tsunade alegremente, alzando su sake, cuando ve a la pelirroja entrar al local en el que se encontraba con Shizune. Katt se acerca, aunque en realidad lo que quería era sólo observar un rato -Siéntate- añade mientras Shizune mira a Katt con algo de vergüenza ajena por la condición de Tsunade -¿Me dijiste que querías otro jonin no?

-Sí- responde ella sentándose y dibujando una expresión de alegría en el rostro "La gente borracha es más fácil de convencer"

-Entonces te voy a dar otro jonin- anuncia la quinta Hokage antes de tomar un poco más de sake.

-No, Tsunade-sama, no puede hacer eso- interviene su asistente de inmediato -Los equipos están trabajando bien, no hay necesidad de hacer cambios- explica Shizune antes de mirar a Katt con curiosidad -Además ¿Por qué quieres un cambio? Te está yendo bien con Kurenai.

-Digamos que prefiero a Kakashi.

-¡Ese Kakashi es un buen muchacho!- interrumpe Tsunade fuertemente, bebiendo un buen sorbo de sake mientras Shizune y Katt tratan de seguir conversando.

-Te fue bien con Kakashi, pero también te está yendo bien con Kurenai, además podrías aprender algo de genjutsu de ella- añade Shizune, bastante convencida.

-¡Sí!, esa Kurenai es muy buena en genjutsu- agrega Tsunade volviendo a brindar.

-Pero igual, prefiero a Kakashi- insiste la pelirroja, viendo como la quinta Hokage parece haberse acabado todo el sake que le habían servido.

-Es un poco tarde, Tsunade-sama, será mejor que regresemos- pide Shizune tratando de sonar calmada, pero era obvio que no le gustaban las salidas nocturnas de la rubia.

-Tonterías… Yo- interviene Tsunade señalándose -Aún no acabo de tomar.

-¡Más Sake para la Hokage!- exclama Katt mientras se ríe con la escena.

-¡No!- grita Shizune, pero es tarde, ya están trayendo más sake.

-¡Qué bien me caes!- dice Tsunade mientras señala a Katt y sigue tomando, ignorando los pedidos de su asistente. Sólo luego de más de una hora de ruegos, Shizune logra llevarse a Tsunade.

Sin Tsunade o Shizune, Katt decide retirarse también. Al llegar a su casa, con toda la intensión de irse a dormir temprano sin nada mejor que hacer, siente movimiento dentro de su departamento "Podría jurar que hay alguien aquí. Genial, ladrones, odio a los ladrones" piensa mientras avanza lenta y atenta por su pequeña vivienda. La pelirroja revisa con cautela todo el lugar, incluyendo debajo de la cama, la mesa, el ropero e incluso dentro de la tina, pero no encuentra a nadie. Ya casi resignada a que pudo haber sido su imaginación, se percata de una ventana abierta y de un papel que es arrastrado por el suelo a causa del viento. Al levantarlo ve que se trata de una nota dirigida a ella.

'**Si quieres cambiar de jonin ven a las 11 de la noche a la entrada del parque que está cerca del campo de entrenamiento número 2'**

"Qué raro, pero bueno, sí quiero cambiar de jonin" piensa, no muy segura de qué hacer y notando que era casi la hora "Voy yendo, no pierdo nada"

Katt se apresura al lugar indicado. Es una zona poco transitada, pero bien iluminada y bastante cerca de una de las zonas residenciales de la villa. La pelirroja observa con curiosidad a una figura que se encuentra de pie sobre un árbol y está cubierta por una oscura capa con capucha.

-Así que quieres cambiar de jonin- dice una áspera voz masculina que se escucha un poco forzada -Yo puedo…- La voz es interrumpida por unos ladridos que salen de detrás del encapuchado. De inmediato este se voltea y agacha -Te dije que me dejaras las negociaciones a mí- añade en voz bajan aunque esta vez la voz es diferente, natural y más joven, pero aún así los ladridos prosiguen.

-¿Kiba?- pregunta algo extrañada Katt, al reconocer la voz. El encapuchado se queda quieto un instante y después salta desde la rama en la que estaba hasta el piso, acercándose mientras se quita la capucha.

-¡Ven Akamaru!- llama Kiba mientras termina de acercarse a la kunoichi y Akamaru salta desde el mismo árbol poniéndose junto a él.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- pregunta ella algo divertida.

-No lo sé, me pareció conveniente, de cualquier forma…- Kiba mira a Katt -¿Te interesa o no?

-Pues sí, aunque… ¿Cómo te enteraste?- cuestiona un tanto preocupada.

-Chismes. No te preocupes, no están circulando ni creo que vayan a circular por donde Kurenai sensei se entere- asegura el muchacho -Incluso si se enterara no habría mucho problema.

-¿Y qué es lo que me vienes a ofrecer? No creo que solo me hallas hecho venir para asegurarte que quería cambiar de jonin.

-Eso es cierto, ven- indica Kiba mientras salta a un árbol -Vamos a un lugar menos público.

A través de los árboles e internándose más en el bosque que formaba parte del área de entrenamiento, llegan a una zona un poco más oculta y de difícil acceso. En un pequeño claro se ve una fogata y a Shikamaru recostado en el suelo, al parecer aburrido de esperar.

-Listo- anuncia Kiba sentándose frente a la fogata mientras Shikamaru se levanta lentamente. Katt los mira con mucha curiosidad, pero se sienta frente a la fogata también -Shikamaru explícale- pide Kiba mientras mira a Shikamaru, parece que él tampoco tiene idea de qué se trata el plan.

-Qué problemático…- comenta el joven antes de acomodarse mejor, luego mira a Katt -Lo que vamos a hacer es simple. Tú quieres otro jonin, igual que nosotros; quieres a Kakashi y nosotros, bueno Kiba, quiere a Kurenai.

-Kurenai es una buena jonin. Deja que hagamos la misión mientras ella va a hacer sus cosas o espera atenta en caso sea muy importante- explica el muchacho.

-Voy a suponer que no quieren seguir con… ¿Ebisu se llama no?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Sí, Ebisu. Y no, no queremos seguir con él- asiente Shikamaru.

-El tipo es un obsesivo con el tiempo. Nos hace cronogramas de donde debemos estar a cada hora mientras hacemos la misión- se queja Kiba, acompañado por los ladridos de Akamaru.

-Pero no veo a Neji por acá, ¿él si está conforme con Ebisu?- cuestiona la kunoichi.

-A Neji tampoco le agrada Ebisu como jonin, pero lo prefiere a él que a Guy- explica Shikamaru.

-Dice que aún quiere unas vacaciones de Guy y Lee, por él mientras no acabe con Guy de sensei todo está bien- agrega Kiba.

-Entonces somos sólo los tres- recalca Katt, no muy segura de qué podían hacer -Yo le pregunté a Tsunade y me dijo que en el mejor de los casos me cambiaba a mí de equipo- comenta ella.

-Es simple- interviene Shikamaru -Tenemos que hacer que las misiones no vayan bien- explica, sorprendiendo a Katt y Kiba.

-¿Pero eso no sería malo para nosotros y para Konoha?- cuestiona la kunoichi de inmediato.

-Las misiones deben de ser saboteadas, pero al final deben de llegar a ser cumplidas. Si la misión va mal en la ejecución pero se completa, la reputación de Konoha quedará intacta y el problema en el que nos metamos sería mínimo. Además el sabotaje debe verse casual; por ejemplo nadie nos podría echar la culpa si un árbol bloquea el camino por donde debemos escoltar un cliente y nos obliga a movernos por un camino más complicado- explica con tranquilidad Shikamaru.

-Pero eso no va a asegurar que nos cambien de jonin, o al menos no al jonin que queremos- interviene Katt un tanto preocupada, podría acabar con Guy como sensei.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que nuestros equipos, además del de Kakashi, tengan problemas, pero además asegurarnos que a los otros les vaya bien… o confiar en que les vaya bien- añade el muchacho, más inclinado por la segunda opción, la mayoría de grupos genin no tenían mayores inconvenientes en las misiones.

-¿Y como se supone vamos a hacer todo eso?- cuestiona Kiba, realmente no tenía idea de qué se trataba el plan hasta ese momento.

-Vamos a tener que seguirnos. Cuando Katt vaya de misión tendremos que ir y sabotearla, igual ella con nosotros. El problema es que para sabotear a Kakashi vamos a necesitar más ayuda y mucho cuidado- indica seriamente Shikamaru, la parte más problemática era el jonin de cabello gris.

-¿Ayuda? No es que podamos pedirle a alguien, no se supone que debemos de hacer esto- interrumpe Kiba ligeramente malhumorado, posiblemente esperaba algo más sencillo.

-Hay que tener cuidado a quien le pedimos- asiente Shikamaru, consciente de que posiblemente no reciban ayuda extra.

-Lástima que Naruto no este, estoy seguro que a él le encantaría esto- asegura Kiba un poco nostálgico.

-Es probable, sin contar que para esto los clones de Naruto serían muy útiles, las misiones genin tienden a ser cerca o en Konoha- asiente Shikamaru sonriendo un poco -Pero no sirve pensar mucho en eso, tenemos que arreglarnos con lo que tenemos.

-¿Y qué hacemos si nos vamos de misión a la vez?- cuestiona la kunoichi.

-Ese es uno de los mayores problemas, por eso es que necesitamos un poco de ayuda externa- responde Shikamaru, pensativo -Lo que podemos hacer es que alguno de nosotros haga que la misión vaya un poco lenta, normalmente no nos dan misiones todos los días, con eso podríamos tratar de arreglar el problema de ir en misión a la vez.

-Eso quiere decir no días de descanso; estamos en misión, saboteando o ayudando a otro equipo- concluye la pelirroja.

-Hay otra cosa- interviene Kiba bastante serio -Ahora nuestro equipo está compuesto por chunins, nuestras misiones podrían ser peligrosas.

-Tenemos que avisarnos antes de las misiones para ver si es conveniente un sabotaje. Siempre tenemos una idea de cómo se supone será la misión, con eso podemos ver que tan factible sea- indica Shikamaru con tranquilidad -También hay que tener en cuenta que si notamos el sabotaje no podemos hacer como que no vimos nada, eso sería un error directo nuestro.

-Va a ser un poco complicado- se queja Kiba -El sabotaje debe ser hecho sin que el equipo lo note, o al menos sin que se nos pueda echar la culpa por no notarlo, además debe parecer algo casual y vamos a tener una semana bastante atareada, sin descansos ni nada.

-Es la única forma que se me ocurre, al menos la única a corto plazo. Con una semana o máximo dos que vayan las cosas como las planeamos y seguramente nos reasignarán jonin dado que los equipos no están funcionando- explica con bastante seguridad Shikamaru.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- pregunta Katt.

-Desde la próxima misión que nos toque- dice Shikamaru poniéndose de pie -Pero hay que ir consiguiendo a alguien más, sino va a ser muy difícil- añade mientras Kiba apaga la fogata y el grupo se alista para retirarse, cada uno en dirección a su casa.

"No sé si esto vaya a salir bien" piensa la pelirroja regresando a su casa "Pero lo que sea por recuperar a Kakashi, además suena divertido, hace años que no hacía nada como esto" se convence, dibujando una alegre sonrisa en su rostro "Claro que si nos descubren me va a ir muy mal aunque yo sea genin y ellos chunin… Kiba y Shikamaru tienen trece, sino me equivoco, yo veintiuno, no debería estar haciendo estas cosas" medita, ingresando a su departamento. La pelirroja va a su cuarto y se apoya en la ventana, mirando lo tranquilo de Konoha durante la noche, algo nada habitual si estuviera en su mundo "Tsunade no parece que hubiera estado investigando sobre cómo llegue aquí, tal vez nunca regrese. Me siento mal por mi abuela, si yo me desaparezco se va a quedar sola, aunque bueno hace años que vive sola no es que yo la visite tanto tampoco. Mis amigos… Yo había planeado esperar a que acabaran la universidad para ver si entrábamos a trabajar a la vez" Katt suspira pesadamente y luego fija la mirada en la gran luna plateada que decora el despejado cielo recordándole la cabellera de cierto jonin "Kakashi… Me sigue molestando no saber qué es lo que él siente o piensa de mí. Es bastante reservado con sus cosas, tal vez estar con él no sea la mejor idea del mundo, si se llega a convertir en algo serio va a ser una relación bastante difícil. Además no es sólo lo cerrado de él, es lo difícil de la comunicación acá. ¡No hay un maldito teléfono como para saber si está en su casa o no! Cada vez que quiero verlo tengo que ir hasta su casa. Sin celular y con las misiones largas que tiene asumo que va a ser normal que al menos una vez al mes se desaparezca por días y no sepa nada de él" piensa sumamente frustrada antes de lanzarse a la cama "Aunque estoy dispuesta a tratar…"

-Todo sería más fácil si ese hombre sacara la cara de su maldito libro de vez en cuando…- masculla en voz alta con un tono algo molesto.

"En fin, mejor me voy a descansar que probablemente tenga misión mañana. Tengo que acordarme de decirles a Kami y Panza sobre el cambio de jonin, no creo que ellos le digan a nadie más"

* * *

El capítulo no ha sido tan largo, este es el que les debo del viernes pasado, aún me queda un examen más mañana (al fin, el último) pero me di un tiempo para escribir. En esta semana me pongo al día con los capítulos (para el viernes 13 de todas formas tengo hasta el capitulo 15) "¡Más sake para la Hokage!" (Adoro esa frase xD)

No hubo mucho Kakashi aquí, pero desgraciadamente ya no hay mucha lógica para que se muevan juntos y como es un ninja ocupado, va a ser difícil que Katt esté con él hasta que lo recupere como jonin o a Kakashi se le ocurra tomarse más en serio su pseudo-relación y poner algo de su parte xD

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic (admiro su paciencia, no digo que sea aburrida mi historia, a mi me encanta, pero la mayoría de fics son mucho más directos) ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen review ^^ Quéjense sobre Katt o opinen algo sobre ella, la línea que lleva el fic o si alguno de los personajes les está pareciendo que actúa raro (algo excesivo claro, tampoco puedo hacerlos igual a la serie) Pueden quejarse sobre lo lento que es Kakashi, pero las bases de la historia fueron un juego de D&D y el que controla el mundo es mi enamorado y se niega a hacer que Kakashi se ponga todo dulce y tierno; aunque mejor así, se mantiene más la coherencia de su personalidad)


	14. Chapter 14

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 14**

Sabotajes y marionetas

* * *

Katt despertó con el sonido de un pergamino apareciendo en su habitación. Con resignación se alistó temprano para evitarse un roce innecesario con Kurenai y con suerte poder aprovechar para hablar con Kami y Panza sobre el acuerdo al que había llegado la noche anterior con Shikamaru y Kiba.

En el camino al lugar citado ve al equipo de Ebisu reunido, al parecer también iban a ir de misión y el jonin estaba informando los detalles. Eso dejaba descartada la posibilidad de que se sabotearan entre ellos y mucho menos al equipo de Kakashi, aunque también le permitía a Katt hablar con su equipo para que no los tomara por sorpresa.

Unos veinte minutos antes de la hora los dos genin llegan juntos al lugar citado y parecen un poco curiosos al ver a la pelirroja esperando.

-¿Les agrada Kurenai como sensei?- pregunta ella, consiguiendo que ambos intercambien miradas.

-A mi me parece buena sensei- contesta Kami tras pensarlo un poco mientras Panza asiente.

-¿No prefieren a Kakashi?- pregunta Katt un poco preocupada.

-Kakashi sensei también es buen sensei- responde Kami nuevamente.

-A mi me dan igual- interviene Panza -Aunque al menos con Kakashi sensei si me quedaba dormido no pasaba nada.

-Y me puede ver con su Sharingan- agrega Kami sonriente al recordar la habilidad del jonin.

-¿Entonces, me ayudan a recuperar a Kakashi como jonin?- cuestiona ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que los dos niños se miren entre ellos un poco extrañados -Miren, hay otro grupo que quiere a Kurenai y nos vamos a ayudar para hacer los cambios- explica con un poco más de detalle bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos compañeros -¿Quieren ayudar? De paso les puede servir para practicar un poco.

-Bueno- asienten ambos, algo confundidos; al parecer no entienden la razón por la que Katt no quiere a Kurenai como jonin, pero al ser algo fuera de la rutina de siempre les atrae.

-Entonces, ya saben. Ahora tenemos que ver cómo hacemos para que no vayamos de misión el mismo día que Kiba y Shikamaru- comenta Katt, aunque deja de hablar al ver a una muchacha como de su edad acercarse. Es una kunoichi con la bandana de Konoha sobre la frente, de cabello violeta oscuro recogido de forma muy desordenada y vestida con un sobretodo beige.

-Hola- saluda la muchacha al acercarse, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja -¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto antes.

-Sí, llegué hace unos meses- responde Katt tranquilamente.

-Ya me parecía raro no reconocer quién eras, sobre todo con el color de cabello que tienes- comenta señalando la larga cabellera pelirroja, tomando una postura relajada. Tras unos instantes observa bien a Katt y a los dos genins que la acompañan -Soy Anko.

-Hola… yo soy Katt- responde un poco confundida. No esperaba que se presentara y menos de una forma tan informal, algo bastante distinto al resto de personas que había conocido en Konoha.

-Acabo de volver de una misión. ¿Parece que tú estás por ir a una no?- pregunta Anko mirando a Kami y Panza.

-Sí, aunque estamos esperando a…- Katt iba a decir que estaban esperando a Kurenai, pero Anko la interrumpe.

-Genins. Siempre hay uno que llega tarde en cada grupo- suelta con algo de fastidio para luego volver a observar a la pelirroja con atención -Tal vez cuando regreses y no estés ocupada con los genin podemos ir a tomar algo- ofrece de forma amistosa -No hay mucho que hacer en Konoha aparte de las misiones y entrenar, te vas a dar cuenta de eso en poco tiempo, si es que no lo has hecho ya.

-Sí, claro- asiente Katt sonriendo ligeramente y tratando de no reírse "Creo que está asumiendo que soy jonin y Kami y Panza mis genin"

-Bueno, nos estamos viendo- se despide, mencionándole, mientras se aleja, del lugar donde suele ir a tomar un poco cuando no está en misión para que la busque ahí cuando regrese.

Cuando la kunoichi desaparece de su rango de visión, los tres genin comienzan a reír un poco.

-¡Hey! Eso no es gracioso. Estoy harta que me confundan con chunin o jonin- se queja Katt sonriendo, era mejor tomarlo con humor -Lo peor es que necesito como seis meses más para ver si me libro de esta situación.

Kurenai hace su aparición a la hora exacta de la reunión. Sin perder el tiempo informa sobre la misión de rango C que les ha sido asignada. En la frontera del país del río con el país del viento dos pueblos fronterizos están atravesando por lo que parece ser un problema territorial, o asunto similar, que se conversará entre las autoridades locales. La misión consiste en brindar seguridad para las negociaciones y además asegurarse que todas las disputas relacionadas al tema queden zanjadas al momento en que se firme el tratado.

-Es muy importante que este tema se resuelva, de no ser así en unos meses podría transformarse en un conflicto mayor- especifica la jonin seriamente -El viaje hasta la frontera son dos días y el tratado debe de negociarse dentro de unos tres o cuatro.

"Mala misión, esta cosa es delicada, no se presta a sabotajes" piensa Katt tras escuchar a Kurenai.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta la jonin al notar pensativa a la otra kunoichi.

-No- responde Katt a la vez que una idea viene a su mente -Acabas de decir que es una misión C, pero también dijiste que es una misión con dos partes en conflicto y ya que asumo que una parte nos contrató…

-Sí, es muy probable que la otra haya contratado ninjas también- asiente Kurenai al ver a qué punto estaba yendo Katt -Pero el país del viento es aliado nuestro y a pesar de que en esta ocasión sea el país del río el que nos contrató, no se espera ningún tipo de hostilidad. Sólo vamos para vigilar así como los ninjas de Suna probablemente lo hagan.

-¿Suna?- repite Katt un poco extrañada, según recuerda ellos fueron una de las dos aldeas que atacó Konoha un mes antes de que ella llegara.

Kurenai deja escapar un ligero suspiro y explica que Suna, al estar ubicada dentro del país del viento, son la opción más lógica para ser contratados por uno de los pueblos en conflicto. Al notar la expresión preocupada de Katt le asegura que a pesar de los recientes problemas la alianza con ellos está restablecida. Tras esto les da un tiempo para que se preparen.

"Estos países son chicos" piensa Katt mientras alista sus cosas para la misión y los días que tomará "Por lo que vi en los mapas todos se pueden recorrer bastante rápido, eso debe ser un problema cuando persiguen prófugos, cruzan la frontera y listo. Ya quisiera que fuera así de donde vengo"

x x

En el pueblo fronterizo del país del río, el grupo es recibido por el alcalde. El hombre parece muy aliviado de tenerlos presentes, al parecer los shinobi de Suna habían llegado el día anterior y estaban más informados sobre la situación. Ante esto Kurenai pide que se le explique en detalle la misión, sobretodo la raíz del conflicto que no se encontraba especificada en el informe que se le entregó. De inmediato el alcalde los lleva a la frontera, donde ven la línea divisoria de ambos pueblos y un árbol creciendo a la mitad.

"¿Se están peleando por un árbol?" se pregunta Katt tratando de contener la risa.

-¿El árbol?- cuestiona incrédula Kurenai, parece que necesita oírlo para poder creerlo.

-Se que se ve un poco ridículo, pero… es nuestro. Tenemos papeles que confirman que lo es- asegura el alcalde.

-Sepárense, revisen y conozcan el pueblo. Asegúrense que no haya nada que pueda evitar la firma del tratado… por el árbol- indica la jonin tratando de sonar lo más seria posible por respeto al alcalde -Yo iré con usted para que me explique cómo será todo.

Al separarse de su equipo, y sin nadie cerca, Katt se permite reír ante la situación.

"Y yo que pensé que no podía intentar sabotear esta misión. Es una ridiculez, sólo debo asegurarme que se complete, como dijo Shikamaru. Aunque va a ser difícil hacerlo sola" medita sobre la situación. No llegó a terminar de hablar con Kami y Panza.

Frente a ella, en dirección contraria, camina un muchacho vestido de negro con pintura morada decorando su rostro. Al cruzar miradas este le sonríe.

-¡Hola!- saluda el muchacho -No esperaba verte por acá.

-Eres el chico que estaba ayudando a Kakashi hace un par de meses- dice ella al reconocerlo -Estabas con el pelirrojo y la rubia.

-Qué bueno que me recuerdas- comenta manteniendo la sonrisa, tratando de ignorar el que lo llamara 'chico' -Creo que no tuvimos la suerte de presentarnos, mi nombre es Kankurou.

-Katt- dice ella, mientras dirige su mirada a la bandana, o mejor dicho gorro, en donde lleva el símbolo de Suna.

-Que nombre tan exótico- comenta al escucharla.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Katherine, pero me gusta que me digan Katt. Tu sabes, más corto y rápido de decir.

-Aún así. Katherine también es exótico- insiste.

-No de donde vengo- asegura ella sonriendo.

-¿No eres de Konoha? Porque hasta donde veo tienes la bandana y estás con un equipo de Konoha- pregunta Kankurou con interés.

-Soy ninja de Konoha, pero no nací, ni me críe en Konoha. En realidad sólo llevo unos meses ahí- explica Katt con toda naturalidad, nadie la ha dicho que su pasado sea secreto.

-Eso suena interesante- comenta él -¿No quieres venir a comer algo y hablar un poco? Cuidar un manzano no es muy divertido- agrega, dejando claro que se encuentra presente ahí para la firma del tratado.

Katt lo piensa un momento y luego acepta, el árbol no iba a ir a ningún lado. Además después de dos días acampando una comida decente no era para rechazar. El muchacho de Suna la lleva al pueblo que se encuentra al lado del país del viento, y ahí la invita a una casa donde parece se está hospedando.

x x

-Entonces eres de otro mundo- dice Kankurou con la mirada fija en la pelirroja mientras terminaban de comer -Eso es bastante interesante.

Ambos shinobi se encontraban en una pequeña casa que funcionaba como posada y que en esos momentos sólo estaba atendiendo a los enviados de Suna, que eran un grupo de cuatro con Kankurou a la cabeza de tres genin. El muchacho de Suna era bastante agradable y había estado escuchando con atención a Katt mientras le contaba su historia sin ningún tipo de interrupción a pesar de lo irreal o extraño de la situación.

-Pero hay algo que no comprendo bien- agrega dejando de lado los palillos con los que había estado comiendo -¿cómo es que te graduaste como genin en tan poco tiempo? Por lo que me has comentado no hay ninjas como nosotros en tu mundo.

-Desde que me acuerdo estudié artes marciales- responde ella tras unos segundos. No era algo que realmente se hubiera puesto a pensar -Debo haber empezado a los tres años, así que tengo como dieciocho años entrenando. Aunque los últimos cuatro bajé un poco el entrenamiento, estaba más ocupada estudiando otras cosas.

-Ya, eso explicaría que fueras buena con taijutsu y armas, pero para graduarse se necesita un mínimo de genjutsu y ninjutsu- explica él tranquilamente antes de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro -A menos que en Konoha los requisitos sean menores de lo que pensaba.

-Me demoré como un mes en graduarme- comenta, riendo ligeramente ante el último comentario -Muchos de los temas teóricos e incluso prácticos los conocía por mis estudios, lo nuevo para mí fue lo relacionado al chakra- explica. Por la edad de los alumnos la academia ninja no sólo impartía habilidades propiamente ninjas, sino que también funcionaba como una escuela -De donde vengo eso es un tema relacionado a la espiritualidad y estado mental. No para influir el entorno con técnicas.

-Pero aún eres genin- puntualiza él -Supongo que no pasaste el examen chunin, ¿Konoha ya tuvo el suyo no?- pregunta, asumiendo que ella había participado en el evento.

-Sí, no pasé el examen. Aunque mejor, no creo estar a la altura aún- responde ella con total honestidad antes de soltar un suspiro -Claro que si hubiera aprobado me libraba de que me sigan confundiendo con chunin o jonin y tenga que explicar que soy genin.

-¿Y quienes pasaron?- pregunta con curiosidad Kankurou.

-Solo dos. Hyuuga Neji e Inuzuka Kiba.

-Me alegro por ellos- comenta luego de unos instantes -¿Y los otros genin del grupo de ellos?

-Lo hicieron bien, pero Tsunade aún no los dejo volverse chunin- explica ella recordando el día en que se les dio los resultados -¿Los conoces?- pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Sí ¿Sabes sobre el ataque de Suna a Konoha?- cuestiona él y continúa cuando ella asiente -Los conocí en ese examen y luego fui parte del grupo que los apoyó con el asunto del supuesto secuestro del Uchiha- explica con total tranquilidad -Tenemos una buena relación.

-Entonces… ¿Te llevas bien con Kiba y Shikamaru?- cuestiona ella con mucho interés y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?- responde visiblemente curioso.

-Es que…- susurra Katt, dudando por unos momentos -Digamos que los tres tenemos un problema con nuestros jonin- se anima a hablar. El muchacho le trasmitía suficiente confianza.

-¿Con sus jonin?- repite, ahora mucho más curioso.

-Sep- asiente ella sonriente -Queremos cambiar de jonin, pero para eso las misiones no deben de ir tan bien. O al menos eso cree Shikamaru.

-¿Están planeando sabotear misiones?- pregunta luego de reírse abiertamente.

-No lo digas en voz alta- susurra Katt apresurándose a taparle la boca con su mano -No quiero que Kurenai se entere.

Katt explica la situación en la que se encuentra junto con Kiba y Shikamaru. Sobre como los dos muchachos quieren deshacerse de Ebisu y ella de Kurenai para recuperar a Kakashi y el plan que propuso Shikamaru. El shinobi de Suna se ve muy divertido con la explicación.

-No pensé que fueras del estilo saboteador- comenta él con una sonrisa bien marcada, visiblemente divertido -¿Quieres algo de ayuda?

-¿De verdad?- pregunta ella un poco sorprendida. No esperaba que él se fuera a ofrecer.

-Es divertido, y me serviría para entrenar un poco a mis genin - contesta de inmediato -Entonces, para sabotear esta misión…

-Pero…- interviene Katt un tanto preocupada.

-Sí, ya sé: la misión debe salir bien al final- dice Kankurou con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El ninja de Suna llama a sus tres genin, unos niños que se ven un poco menores que Kami y Panza. Les indica que traigan un hombre del pueblo que se encuentra en el país del río sin que nadie los note y con especial cuidado de no acercarse a la jonin de Konoha. Con sus órdenes, los genin se retiran de inmediato.

Durante la espera, Kankurou le explica a Katt que también van a necesitar el documento que se debe firmar, que en esos momentos ya debe de estar preparado, pero que de eso se encargarán ellos dos. La pelirroja aguarda con curiosidad, el muchacho parece tener algo bien preparado en la cabeza, aunque no lo está revelando aún.

Los genins regresan con un hombre inconsciente que apesta a licor, posiblemente un borracho que no les dio ningún trabajo para secuestrar. Kankurou asiente satisfecho y le explica a Katt que necesita que ella distraiga a su jonin por unos momentos mientras él va por el documento. La kunoichi duda por unos instantes, pero tras meditarlo se da cuenta que sí puede distraer a Kurenai.

x x

La pelirroja regresa al pueblo del país del río y busca a la jonin mientras que Kankurou se separa de ella, sólo necesita un minuto para tomar el documento. Es de noche por lo que no hay gente en las calles y muy pocas viviendas parecen tener algún tipo de iluminación. Logra dar con Kurenai cuando esta parece estar regresando a una casa de buen tamaño que funciona como lugar de reuniones; es ahí donde se hablará sobre el tratado a firmar.

-Kurenai- llama Katt acercándose rápidamente, confiando en que el otro shinobi se moverá rápido.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunta seriamente la jonin.

-No, pero quería hablar contigo, tenía una duda- explica ella sonriente "Espero que no me mate…" piensa unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada de la otra mujer _-_Es sobre Asuma- indica, consiguiendo que la mirada de Kurenai se torne ligeramente agresiva.

-¿Qué sucede con Asuma?- cuestiona la jonin.

-Como a veces te veo con él, asumo que eres su amiga y quería saber si tenías idea si tiene novia o algo similar- comenta Katt muy alegre aunque alerta por si Kurenai se enoja demasiado.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él- responde Kurenai visiblemente molesta acercándose a Katt.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?- pregunta retrocediendo un poco.

-Asuma merece algo mejor que tú, así que ni te le acerques- replica Kurenai. Está bastante molesta y cerca de Katt.

- Oh. ¿Eres su novia o algo?- cuestiona la pelirroja con un tono inocente.

-¡Sí!- responde la jonin elevando la voz, pero casi de inmediato retoma la compostura, mostrándose un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-¿Si? No lo sabía, asumo que entonces lo dejaré en paz- comenta Katt mientras se aleja un poco -Bueno, seguiré vigilando- agrega, dejando a Kurenai pensativa "Más le vale a Kankurou haber acabado ya, que luego de esto Kurenai me va a sacar la cabeza"

Katt se reúne con Kankurou en la casa en la que él se está quedando. Cuando entra ve que el muchacho está modificando el documento y se preocupa un poco por unos instantes, pero luego recuerda que el conflicto es un árbol. El joven se sorprende un poco cuando ve que tiene a la pelirroja casi a su costado, al parecer estaba demasiado entretenido con el documento como para notar cuando llegó. Tras comentarle lo aliviado de su regreso, pues parecía que la otra kunoichi pensaba matarla, le explica que no puede hacer una falsificación perfecta con el tiempo que tiene, pero que al tratarse de algo tan insignificante su jonin posiblemente insista en que la firma se lleva a acabo de cualquier manera.

-Este documento confirma que el 70% de la producción del árbol corresponde al país del río, simplemente estoy haciendo que sea al revés- explica con tranquilidad -El perder el documento ya es malo, pero cuando noten esto va a ser peor. Pero no te preocupes, no van a poder echarles la culpa a ustedes, ya que el ladrón fue alguien del pueblo- comenta Kankurou mirando al hombre que tiene inconsciente.

-¿Para eso lo trajiste?- Lo mira Katt bastante interesada -¿Y cómo vas a hacer que se vea real? Ese tipo no puede ni caminar-

-Ya verás, de eso me encargo yo - responde. acabando de 'arreglar' el documento -Por ahora regresa a vigilar como si nada ocurriera.

La pelirroja cruza la frontera y comienza a caminar por el pueblo del país del río notando de inmediato que ya se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia del documento. Cuando llega al edificio principal, el resto de su equipo ya está presente. Kurenai mantenía el semblante serio mientras el alcalde parecía no saber qué hacer. La jonin ordena a sus genins que busquen el documento y lo encuentren como sea antes de la hora de la firma. Katt asiente sin decir una palabra y los tres genin comienzan a buscar.

Cerca de una hora después de iniciada la búsqueda y de recorrer las calles, Katt reconoce al hombre que los genin de Kankurou habían raptado, caminando erráticamente por el pueblo, con el documento en una mano y una botella de alcohol en la otra. Cuando se acerca, el hombre se desploma al piso como una muñeca de trapo y no le queda otra opción que llevarlo casi a rastras hasta donde Kurenai.

La jonin se alivia al ver el documento, pero se sorprende de que el ladrón haya sido un habitante de la aldea, aunque el olor a alcohol es tan fuerte que asume que el hombre no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero cuando el alcalde puntualiza que el contenido del documento ha sido modificado, explicándole las cifras, Kurenai se tensa un poco. Tras hablar con el alcalde logra convencerlo que lo mejor era cerrar el asunto y volver a llevar una relación amistosa con sus vecinos. Katt está segura de que Kurenai sospecha que hubo algo más, pero la raíz del conflicto era tan ridícula que simplemente decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Al día siguiente la firma se lleva a cabo sin problemas entre ambos pueblos. Los shinobi de Suna se ven especialmente alegres, pero Kurenai no entabla ningún acercamiento con ellos. Cuando todo termina es Katt la que se acerca a Kankurou, en unas horas regresará a Konoha y él posiblemente a Suna.

-Te vez muy divertido- comenta Katt colocándose al lado del muchacho.

-Un poco, estas cosas alegran la vida- explica con una sonrisa. Luego observa a la pelirroja a los ojos -Pero creo que ya tienes que volver a Konoha y yo a Suna.

-Sí…- asiente en voz baja "Quizás quiera ayudarnos"

-Ojala nos estemos viendo pronto, guapa- agrega como despedida y se comienza a alejar muy despacio.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?- pregunta él volteándose lentamente con una notoria sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No quieres venir a Konoha?, nos puedes ayudar un poco.

-No lo sé- responde ante la invitación, pero su rostro mantiene la sonrisa -¿Dónde me quedaría?- cuestiona con un falso tono inocente.

-Si quieres en mi casa, aunque te vas al sillón- contesta Katt riéndose un poco.

-El sillón no me incomoda, además molestar ninjas de Konoha suena divertido- comenta Kankurou acercándose nuevamente -Más si la compañía es buena.

-¿Vienes entonces?

-Sí, pero antes tengo que llevar a los genin de regreso y dar mi informe- explica él mientras busca algo en uno de sus bolsillo -Luego de eso podría ir a Konoha- añade y luego extiende un pequeño reloj de arena.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta, viendo cómo toca ligeramente unas inscripciones muy pequeñas en los bordes del objeto.

-Como te dije tengo unas cosas que hacer en Suna. Cuando la arena termine de caer estaré llegando a Konoha- explica entregándole el objeto -Hasta entonces- se despide, dejando a Katt observando el pequeño reloj.

El equipo de Konoha comienza el regreso, con Katt aliviada de que el inconveniente de la misión parece ser lo que está ocupando la mente de la jonin y no la pequeña conversación que tuvieron. Los dos días de camino transcurren tranquilos, pero el grupo se mantiene más silencioso de lo usual: la misión se realizó, pero perder el documento fue un error.

Al llegar a Konoha, Kurenai se dirige a la oficina de la Hokage para dar su informe y los tres genins se retiran a sus casas. Pero antes de que Katt llegara a su departamento, escucha a Panza llamarla junto con Kami, al parecer un shinobi les avisó que debían de acercarse a hablar con Tsunade. La pelirroja se preocupa un poco, no llevaba en Konoha ni diez minutos.

En la oficina de la Hokage, ve a Kurenai con un semblante serio, a Shizune un tanto nerviosa y a Tsunade visiblemente molesta.

-Alguno de ustedes tal vez me pueda explicar… ¿¡Cómo diablos se perdió el documento!?- grita Tsunade a la vez que golpea fuertemente su escritorio.

-Cálmese Tsunade-sama- pide Shizune preocupada, sosteniendo unos documentos antes de que cayeran al suelo a causa del movimiento del mueble.

El cuerpo de Kurenai se tensa un poco al escuchar el grito, Panza se oculta detrás de Katt y Kami se hace invisible. La pelirroja está bastante sorprendida, no esperaba que Tsunade se fuera a molestar tanto, pero sabe que ella no es la responsable directa de la misión por lo que no se preocupa demasiado.

-El documento lo tenía guardado el alcalde y lo robó uno de los pobladores…- explica Katt al ver que nadie responde y que Tsunade parecía estar esperando una respuesta que no fuera de parte de Kurenai con la cual ya debía de haber hablado.

-¿Y por qué no estaban con el documento?- cuestiona de inmediato.

-Estábamos vigilando que nadie del otro pueblo hiciera algo o incluso los ninja de Suna…

-Al menos el tratado se firmó- masculla Tsunade intentando calmarse un poco.

-Tsunade-sama, la misión la hicieron bien a pesar de lo ocurrido, además estaban vigilando donde debían. El hombre que robó los documentos era del pueblo y parece que sólo lo hizo por estar borracho…- interviene Shizune tratando de apaciguar la situación.

-Sí, sí- suelta Tsunade en un tono de pocos amigos -Ya pueden retirarse- añade cortante y con un movimiento de la mano señalando la puerta.

Fuera de la oficina de la quinta, Kurenai respira aliviada, quizás esperaba una llamada de atención más fuerte, y se retira sin decir ninguna palabra. Kami y Panza se ven preocupados e incluso asustados.

-Tsunade-sama estaba molesta- comenta Panza triste.

-Muy molesta- agrega Kami con la mirada baja.

-Eso es cierto, pero no es para que se espanten así- comenta ella sonriéndoles y tratando de olvidar a Tsunade -Vayan a descansar, tuvimos una misión larga.

Cuando los dos genins se retiran, Katt decide que lo mejor es hablar de lo ocurrido en la misión con Shikamaru y Kiba. Como sólo conoce la casa del segundo se dirige ahí con la esperanza de que hayan regresado "Pobres Kami y Panza, les da miedo que los regañen, aunque es lógico son niños aún; a mi sinceramente me da igual, aunque debo admitir que Tsunade da un poco de miedo. Este plan de sabotaje va a ser difícil, tampoco quiero que Kami y Panza sufran" medita ella hasta llegar a la casa de los Inuzuka.

Una joven un poco menor que ella es la que atiende la puerta, tiene el cabello y ojos marrones y las distintivas marcas rojas del clan sobre sus mejillas. Si bien se le reconoce como parte de los Inuzuka sus facciones son mucho más delicadas que las de Kiba o su madre.

-Hola ¿Por casualidad estará Kiba?- pregunta Katt sonriendo, por algún motivo la casa le parece muy agradable y se oyen muchos ladridos desde el interior.

-Kiba regresó de su misión pero no está en casa, creo que se fue con uno de sus compañeros de equipo- explica la muchacha con una expresión de preocupación -¿Hay algún problema con él?

-¿Problema? No, no, sólo quería hablar con él- le responde de inmediato"No, aún no se ha metido en problemas. Pero en unos días quién sabe" agrega en su mente "Debe de haberse reunido con Shikamaru posiblemente"

-Qué bueno- dice aliviada -Pensé que se había metido en algún problema y la Hokage te había mandado a buscarlo- explica la joven ya con una expresión mucho más tranquila.

Katt se despide de la muchacha y decide tratar de buscar a los muchachos en el lugar donde se reunieron anteriormente. Luego de atravesar la densa vegetación de la ruta, logra dar con el claro. Divisa a Kiba en compañía de Akamaru y Shikamaru sentados alrededor de una fogata recién encendida.

-Qué bueno que viniste, pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarte- comenta Kiba a la vez que Akamaru ladra como si opinara igual.

-Por si te dicen algo pasé por tu casa antes de venir acá. Me dijeron que te fuiste con alguien de tu equipo, asumí que vendrían para acá- explica ella acomodándose junto a ellos -¿Cómo les fue?

-Horrible, no pudimos retrasar ni adelantar la misión- se queja de inmediato Kiba, Ebisu era demasiado recto en los tiempos.

-En mi misión me encontré con Kankurou, creo que lo conocen- explica ella viendo la expresión de fastidio de Kiba -Aceptó ayudarnos de paso que saboteó mi misión- añade con una sonrisa.

-¿Kankurou?- repita Kiba sorprendido al escuchar el nombre del shinobi de la arena -¿Va a venir a Konoha?

-Sí, pero en un par de días, tenía cosas pendientes que terminar y devolver sus genins a Suna- contesta ella.

-¿También se volvió chunin?- cuestiona Kiba. Como las aldeas realizaron exámenes por separado los resultados no son tan conocidos.

-Sí. Su hermano y su hermana también.

-Qué problemático- interviene Shikamaru al escuchar sobre la hermana del shinobi de la arena -Esa mujer ya es chunin…

Katt les explica lo ocurrido en la misión. Ambos muchachos se ven notoriamente preocupados al escuchar cómo sucedió todo; era obvio que Kurenai debía saber que algo extraño ocurrió ahí y no ahondó en averiguar sólo por lo ridícula de la situación. Cuando cuenta que los llamaron donde la Hokage, Kiba se ve notablemente espantado y a la vez preocupado por su antigua sensei, era la jonin encargada y su responsabilidad.

-Ahora hay que ver para que le pase algo similar a Ebisu- comenta Shikamaru con seriedad -Aunque de ser posible que el error sólo quede en conocimiento del equipo y no de los clientes.

-Lo malo es que si nosotros seguimos yendo de misión el mismo día, Kankurou solo va a poder sabotear a uno y además aún queda el equipo de Kakashi- dice Katt sin muchos ánimos.

Luego de esto los tres shinobi se retiran.

x x

Dejando a tras el lugar de reunión, Katt regresa a las calles de Konoha. Ya es de noche y muchos negocios comienzan a llenarse con sus clientes habituales, la mayoría pequeños establecimientos de comida. Pero la pelirroja aun no está hambrienta y decide ir al departamento de Kakashi, llevaba más de una semana sin saber nada de él.

Toca varias veces la puerta y espera. No está segura si aún no había regresado de su misión, si le habían entregado otra mientras ella estuvo fuera o sencillamente estaba dormido. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse a irse siente la puerta abrirse.

-Katt…- saluda Kakashi. Su expresión más adormilada que de costumbre, el cabello más revuelto de lo usual y la ausencia de la bandana, dejan ver que debía de haber estado durmiendo.

Al verlo ella lo abraza efusivamente, si bien no había estado pensando directamente en el jonin todo el tiempo, él era su motivación para haberse unido a Kiba y Shikamaru. Kakashi la deja entrar y luego de cerrar la puerta se sientan en el sillón.

-¿Acabas de volver de misión?- pregunta al verlo visiblemente cansado y no sencillamente adormecido por acabar de despertarse.

-No, regrese hace ayer en la noche- responde él antes de cerrar su ojo y al parecer quedarse dormido.

-¿Kakashi?- llama ella acercándose más a él -¿Te dormiste?- agrega en un tono un poco más alto, pero sin ningún resultado. Podía gritarle, seguramente se despertaría con eso, pero se le notaba muy cansado.

"Esto es injusto" se dice a sí misma observándolo en silencio "No lo veo por días y cuando al fin estoy con él se queda dormido" piensa con mucha frustración. Sabe que está cansado, pero también sabe que en cualquier momento se les volverá a asignar una misión y no se verán nuevamente por días "Y posiblemente cuando nos volvamos a ver va a seguir cansado por la última misión que haga"

Unos choques ligeros y repetitivos en la ventana llaman su atención. Al acercarse ve a un insecto conocido tratando de salir y a Shino esperando en el techo de un edificio cercano "Ahora hasta me sigue fuera de mi casa" piensa un tanto perturbada, pero igualmente abre la ventana dejando salir al insecto. Cuando el insecto llega con su dueño, este se retira inmediatamente.

Regresa con Kakashi, que sigue dormido y se acomoda a su costado. Por cerca de una hora guarda la esperanza de que el jonin se despertaría, pero luego lo medita mejor y comprende que Kakashi iba a seguir durmiendo por un buen rato más. Sin nada que hacer su estómago comienza a reclamarle alimento y decide retirarse.

"Qué situación más incómoda. Tengo que recuperarlo como jonin o nuestra relación no va a llegar a ningún sitio" piensa mientras busca un lugar dónde comer "Veré si Anko está en Konoha, al menos es alguien con quien hablar y parecía agradable, algo extraña, pero quién no lo es por aquí y me serviría la compañía"

Katt encuentra el lugar que Anko le había comentado. Al ingresar se encuentra con un ambiente tranquilo y agradable a pesar de lo concurrido del establecimiento. El pedido que más se ve en las mesas de los clientes es té o sake acompañado por unos dulces redondos insertados en un palillo. En una mesa al fondo del local divisa la desordenada cabellera de la kunoichi que estaba buscando.

-¿Recién llegas de tu misión?- da como saludo Anko al ver a la pelirroja -Tsunade si que está haciendo trabajar a los genin- añade a la vez que le hace una seña para que se siente.

-¿A qué saben esos dulces?- pregunta Katt viendo el plato de la mujer y la cantidad de palillos acumulados al costado.

-¿No has comido dangos nunca?- cuestiona ruidosamente con una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto -Me dijiste que no eras de acá, pero no haber comido dangos nunca… que horrible.

-Asumo que eso quiere decir que son buenos- replica la pelirroja sonriendo un poco -Aunque no tengo idea qué sean- añade observando con curiosidad las pequeñas esferas que Anko parece comer en mucha cantidad.

-Estás peor de lo que pensé- comenta Anko antes de comenzar a explicarle qué son los dangos y las muchas variedades que hay.

Ambas mujeres conversan por un par de horas. Anko parece igual de desenvuelta que Katt, sino es que más. La pelirroja termina contándole de dónde vino y con esto revelando que no es jonin sino genin.

-¿No eres Jonin?- suelta Anko riéndose con una gran carcajada y golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano.

-No… Ya te dije, vengo de un sitio donde no hay ninjas y no llevo ni tres meses en Konoha- explica nuevamente, notando algunas miradas curiosas sobre ellas luego de la llamativa carcajada de su acompañante.

-Bueno, todos pasamos por los malos ratos de ser genin, con suerte en el próximo examen te haces chunin. Por cierto, ¿participaste en el último examen?- pregunta ya más tranquila.

-Sí, gané- responde y Anko la observa con mucha curiosidad -Tsunade hizo una final entre cuatro personas- explica recordando el evento -Dos se dejaron inconscientes mutuamente y me encargué de la otra. Honestamente cualquiera de los otros dos me hubiera podido ganar.

-Sí… Había escuchado algo de eso. Debí de haberle hecho más caso a Ibiki cuando me lo contó- comenta Anko luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

Katt no tiene idea quién sea la persona que mencionó, pero no pregunta, Konoha está llena de gente que no conoce. Continúan conversando hasta que son cerca de las once de la noche.

Luego de despedirse de Anko, regresa a su edificio, pero al llegar ve un poster bastante grande, con la cara de Guy sonriente, pegado en la entrada. Katt siente un pequeño escalofrío y entra velozmente no quiere quedarse a ver la imagen. Cuando llega a su puerta ve con espanto que hay otro poster con la misma imagen ahí.

-¿Quién diablos puso esto acá?- cuestiona fastidiada -Ni sé por qué pregunto quién fue. Es un poco obvio.

Sin cuidado arranca el poster de su puerta y tras pensarlo unos segundos decida bajar y hacer lo mismo con el de la entrada. En el momento en que lo está despagando llega su vecino poco amistoso del piso de abajo, el cual le dedica una mirada poco amistosa antes de pasar junto a ella sin decirle una palabra. "Ese tipo da un poco de miedo. Me da curiosidad cómo se hizo todas esas cicatrices en la cara, la mayoría de shinobis que he visto no están en ese estado. Aunque debo admitir que ese sobretodo negro le queda perfecto con la actitud que tiene"

x x

El sonido de un pergamino la despierta muy temprano en la mañana, tiene misión nuevamente. Se alista velozmente y pasa por el departamento de Kakashi primero, con la esperanza de verlo, pero nadie atiende la puerta. Posiblemente el jonin había vuelto a salir de misión o se encontraba profundamente dormido "Esta relación va mal… Bueno, no es que en algún momento haya estado bien…" piensa desanimada, no puede quedarse más tiempo ahí, tiene que ir a su lugar de reunión.

Kiba y Shikamaru también tienen misión, puede ver a los chunin recibiendo las indicaciones de Ebisu. Eso significa que se auto-sabotean o sencillamente no hacen nada.

Kurenai llega a la hora citada y explica al equipo la misión de rango D que se les ha asignado. La jonin da las indicaciones rápidamente y aunque trata de mantenerse serena puede notarse cierto fastidio mientras habla: no es sólo una misión D, sino también dentro de Konoha. Lo más probable es que se tratara de alguna reprimenda por parte de Tsunade.

A pesar de tratarse de una labor sencilla, Kurenai se mantiene mucho más atenta y cuidadosa, no desea otro incidente. Cuando terminan de cerciorarse de haber realizado la misión como había sido encargada, cada uno se retira a sus casas y la kunoichi de ojos rojos va directamente a informarle a la Hokage los resultados.

Katt regresa a su casa rápido. A la mitad de la misión notó que la arena del reloj que le entregó Kankurou ya había terminado de caer, eso quería decir que el muchacho debía de estar en Konoha. Al llegar a su edificio ve al shinobi de Suna.

-Pensaba que te habías olvidado que venía- comenta él al verla. Se encuentra sentado en la puerta de su edificio.

-¿Cómo crees que me iba a olvidar? Tan mala memoria no tengo, estaba en misión- responde ella sonriéndole, al parecer llevaba un rato esperándola.

-¿Kiba y Shikamaru?- cuestiona él mientras sigue a la pelirroja al interior del edificio.

-Fueron de misión el mismo día que yo. Acabo de llegar así que no se si hayan regresado- explica ella abriendo la puerta de su departamento -Pasa, que si mi odioso vecino aparece…

-¿Problemas con los vecinos?- pregunta Kankurou riéndose un poco, pero su mirada se posa en el interior del departamento.

-No, el tiene un problema conmigo- puntualiza ella cerrando la puerta - No tengo la más mínima idea por qué. Aunque recién lo empecé a ver luego del examen chunin, los meses anteriores ni lo había visto.

-Debe de haber estado en alguna misión larga- comenta caminando por la pequeña sala y observando un poco la sencilla decoración con la que le entregaron el departamento a Katt -¿Y Han logrado algún avance o sólo el pequeño sabotaje que yo hice?

-Sólo el tuyo. Y lo malo es que Kurenai está más cuidadosa ahora.

-Entonces tendremos que centrarnos en el equipo de Kiba y el de... ¿Kakashi no?- explica con tranquilidad aún con la mirada estudiando sus alrededores.

-Sep. ¿Seguro que no te metes en problemas haciendo esto?- cuestiona ella ligeramente preocupada -No eres de Konoha y estarías saboteando misiones.

-¡Bah! No me meto en más problemas de los que ustedes se podrían meter- contesta alegremente antes de posar su mirada sobre ella -Además, una sonrisa de agradecimiento tuya hace que valga la pena correr todos esos riesgos.

* * *

Habilité la opción para que puedan dejar sin estar logeados (para los que son muy flojos o los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction o los que prefieren pasar anónimos). Eso sí, si alguien se "emociona" demasiado, como veo en otros fics y empieza a soltar insultos veré para borrar el review xD

Opinen, lo comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


	15. Chapter 15

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 15**

Bajo vigilancia

* * *

"¿Entonces…tengo que dormir en el sillón?" Dice Kankurou mirando a Katt. 

"Si, no planeo cederte mi cama" Dice Katt sonriente.

"No era eso exactamente lo que tenía en mente" Dice Kankurou sonriendo.

"Jajaja¿No crees que estoy un poco mayor para ti?" Dice Katt mirándolo.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, para el amor no hay edad, además tampoco me sacas tantos años" Comenta Kankurou.

"Podría dudarlo… yo tengo 21 tu debes de andar por los 15 ¿no?" Dice Katt.

"Bah, pero si no es tanta diferencia" Dice Kankurou "Son solo unos 6 años"

"Si ambos tuviéramos unos 10 años más estaría de acuerdo contigo" Comenta Katt.

"La diferencia seguiría siendo la misma" Responde Kankurou sonriente.

"Si pero, estaríamos en la misma etapa de la vida, por ponerlo de alguna forma, aunque claro mi concepto de etapas no encaja muy bien en este mundo" Dice Katt "Aquí, al menos los ninjas se mueven más por su nivel de ninja que por las edades"

"Si, técnicamente yo estoy más adelantado que tú" Dice Kankurou sonriendo.

"Sip, pero yo estoy acostumbrada a las etapas un poco más encasilladas por edades" Dice Katt.

"Que horrible¿Eso quiere decir que aunque seas bueno te estancas solo por ser muy joven?" Pregunta Kankurou.

"Si lo quieres ver desde el lado negativo si, aunque algunos países dejan que los niños se adelanten, pero eso muchas veces lleva a otros problemas, un niño de 8 tiene cosas muy diferentes en la cabeza que alguien de 15" Dice Katt.

"Pero alguien de 15 no creo que difiera tanto de alguien de 21" Dice Kankurou alegremente mirando a Katt.

"Yo diría que si, aunque claro, eso depende mucho de la persona, yo por ejemplo no debería de estar saboteando misiones, ya estoy vieja para esas cosas" Dice Katt riéndose un poco.

"No lo creo, no veo nada de malo en hacer lo necesario para conseguir lo que quieres, además en el peor de los casos los suspenden por unas semanas, a ustedes por saboteadores o a los Jonin por ineficientes" Dice Kankurou.

"Si, eso es cierto… aunque ya toca que me meta en problemas" Dice Katt riéndose "Ya van un buen par de años que estoy limpia"

"No pareces del tipo problemática" Comenta Kankurou mirando en forma traviesa a Katt.

"No, ya me calmé mucho, además no es que haya sido problemática solo por serlo, digamos que era más del estilo de quejarme, nunca me gustó mucho quedarme callada cuando algo no me gustaba, aunque luego aprendí que hay que saber cuando y como quejarse" Dice Katt "Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre"

"¿No cocinas?" Dice Kankurou sonriente "Si quieres yo te cocino algo"

"Eso suena interesante, pero para después, como dije me muero de hambre y no pienso perder el tiempo cocinando, no soporto cocinar cuando tengo hambre, termino con la mitad de la comida cruda por impaciente" Dice Katt… _Esto ya es el colmo, hasta un niño de 15 es más atento que Kakashi…aunque claro Kakashi si ha cocinado, aunque es más probable que haya sido porque él tenía hambre y como yo ya estaba ahí no lo quedaba de otra que invitarme, o porque se moría de hambre y como estaba en mi casa y sabía que le iba a ser difícil escaparse prefería cocinar._

Katt va con Kankurou a comer, a diferencia de Kakashi o incluso los hombres de Konoha en general, Kankurou parece fijarse en Katt y no tienen ningún inconveniente en expresarlo.

"Eres raro" Dice Katt mirando a Kankurou mientras regresan a su casa.

"Mira quien habla, vienes de otro mundo y además tienes el cabello rojo" Dice Kankurou sonriente.

"No me refiero a eso" Dice Katt.

"¿Entonces?" Pregunta Kankurou con curiosidad "¿Los títeres?"

"Los hombres de aquí parecen no fijarse en mi" Dice Katt algo fastidiada mientras Kankurou la mira con algo de gracia "…no es que me encante ser el centro de atención, pero bueno, no soy ciega, se que soy atractiva, tampoco es que quiera que el mundo se quede admirándome, pero un mínimo de atención no me molestaría"

"Yo te presto atención" Dice Kankurou. "Asumo que los hombres de Konoha son idiotas, o tienen un serio problema de vista"

"Debe ser… o se vuelven idiotas con la edad" Comenta Katt… _puede ser considerando que Kankurou aún es chico… aunque Jiraiya, que es mucho mayor que Kakashi, parecía tener en un principio interés en mi… ¿Quién rayos lleva a una casi extraña a tomar algo aun lugar bonito si no es por interés?... ni idea que habré dicho para hacer que se fuera tan rápido._

"Si ya se¿Aún me consideras muy chico no?" Dice Kankurou "Si te sacaras esa tontería de la edad podrías ser muy feliz"

"Contigo presumo" Dice Katt sonriéndole a Kankurou.

"Precisamente" Responde Kankurou "¿O acaso tienes a alguien en mente?"

"Podría decirse…" Dice Katt pensando en Kakashi y su extraña relación.

"Por tu cara y tus comentarios anteriores creo que no te presta atención" Dice Kankurou.

"Algo así" Responde Katt recordando la última vez que vio a Kakashi y como este sólo se quedo dormido.

"Bueno, así es la vida muchas veces, la persona que quieres que te preste atención no te la da" Dice Kankurou mirando a Katt.

_Eso fue una indirecta muy directa, aunque debo admitir que Kankurou parece bastante mejor que Kakashi… ¿En que rayos estoy pensando? es solo un niño._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Katt se despierta por el sonido de un scroll, tiene misión y debe reunirse en unas horas, al levantarse ve a Kankurou con sus títeres.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunta Katt mirando con curiosidad.

"Mantenimiento, es mejor mantenerlos en el mejor estado posible" Dice Kankurou sonriente mientras sigue con sus títeres "¿Tienes misión no?"

"Si, ni idea si Kiba o Kakashi tengan" Dice Katt.

"¿A cual prefieres que sabotee?" Dice Kankurou con una gran sonrisa.

"… de los tres al equipo de Kakashi, en especial a Konohamaru" Dice Katt sonriente "El niño es el culpable de mi cambio de Jonin, sino a Kiba, que Tsunade aún debe de recordar la misión que saboteaste"

"Jajajaja… si, fue divertido, lástima que no estuve para ver como lo reportaron" Dice Kankurou muy alegre.

"Tu usas esos títeres para tus jutsus¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunta con curiosidad Katt.

"Igual que un titiritero común solo que en lugar de cuerda uso mi Chakra para manipular al títere" Explica Kankurou "También sirve con gente, como hice con el borracho la otra vez, no es complicado si la persona esta dispuesta o inconsciente, pero si se resiste… bueno, no creo poder hacer mucho, aún tengo que mejorar más"

Katt nota que un insecto sale por su ventana, aunque esta vez no lo sigue, ya sabe de más que Shino debe de estar cerca… _atraigo gente rara, gente mayor y niños, esto es el colmo._

"Bueno" Dice Kankurou parándose "Es mejor que vayas yendo a reunirte con tu equipo, yo veré para buscar a mi victima"

"Siento que te estoy usando" Dice Katt mirando a Kankurou.

"Eso, no tiene nada de malo, estas haciendo lo que necesitas para conseguir lo que quieres, además yo acepté venir, de paso también puedo ver a algunos de los ninja de Konoha" Dice Kankurou "Por cierto… no he visto a Uzumaki Naruto en Konoha y con la ropa que usa y lo ruidoso que es…"

"Naruto se fue a entrenar, parece que va a tomarse un par de años en eso" Explica Katt.

"¿Entrenar? lástima, asumo que no lo veré" Dice Kankurou con algo de nostalgia "En fin ahora a lo mío"

Dicho esto Kankurou desaparece y Katt comienza a ir a reunirse con su equipo.

_Kakashi… no puedo creer que sea tan… no debería de hacerle caso, pero… que complicado, talvez el pobre de Kakashi se siente mal por haber perdido a uno de sus alumnos… y los otros dos ya no están con él tampoco…_

Katt llega al lugar de la reunión, al poco rato llegan Kami y Panza.

"¿Han estado entrenando?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, yo estuve descansando" Dice Panza.

"Y yo leyendo" Dice Kami.

"Deberían entrenar un poco" Comenta Katt… _y yo que diablos digo, si me la he pasado atendiendo a mi visita_

"Que bueno que ya estén reunidos" Dice Kurenai apareciendo junto a ellos y luego mirando a Katt "Parece que ya aprendiste a no llegar tarde… bueno, nuestra misión de hoy es ayudar en una granja cercana, me hubiera gustado hacerla más temprano, pero las cosas en la oficina de la Hokage están algo movidas y no pensaron tan bien la hora de esta misión"

"¿Movidas?" pregunta Katt con algo de curiosidad.

Kurenai mira a Katt, su expresión cambia unos instantes a un poco preocupada, pero vuelve a su estado usual rápidamente "Cosas de Konoha, no deberías ser tan curiosa" Dice Kurenai.

La misión va bien, ayudan a un granjero a sembrar el campo, Kurenai se queda cerca hablando con él mientras su grupo hace el trabajo, ya entrada la tarde acaban y regresan a Konoha.

_Ahora solamente necesito saber que fue de Kankurou… _Katt va a buscar a Kiba y lo encuentra entrenando con Akamaru.

"Kiba¿no tuviste misión hoy?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, aunque si tienes curiosidad por Kankurou vino a hablar conmigo antes de ir tras Kakashi sensei, aún no regresa" Explica Kiba "Lo bueno es que según Shikamaru nosotros debemos tener misión mañana y tú debes de estar aquí así que nos podrías tratar de sabotear"

"¿Y ustedes no deberían de haberme saboteado?" Pregunta Katt.

"Íbamos a hacerlo, pero… había un Jonin cerca de donde ibas a ir aparte de Kurenai sensei, así que cambiamos a ir a ayudar al team de Guy sensei que por suerte fue algo rápido" Dice Kiba.

"¿Otro Jonin¿Y que hacia ahí?" Pregunta Katt.

"No lo se, cuando lo vimos nos fuimos rápido, iba a ser muy difícil sabotearte y si nos quedábamos viendo que hacia el Jonin no hubiéramos podido alcanzar a Guy sensei" Dice Kiba "Aunque me pareció raro"

Katt deja a Kiba y ya que aún no es muy tarde y no hay Kankurou ni Kakashi y peor aún suena a que Guy ya volvió de su misión y debe de estar rondando Konoha. Katt se dirige al pueblo donde esta la tienda que vende cosas de su mundo.

Llega después de unas horas y compra otro 'llavero' ya que el anterior también dejó de funcionar.

"¿Y Quién le trae estas cosas?" Pregunta Katt mientras mira la tienda.

"Un jovencito, normalmente viene los miércoles" Contesta el vendedor mirando a Katt "¿No estarás pensando poner tu una tienda no?"

"No, solo es curiosidad, como son cosas tan raras…" Responde Katt.

Luego de un rato de ver un poco las cosas comienza a regresar a Konoha, esta vez consiguió un IPod un poco más interesante, probablemente el de algún otaku, solo canciones japonesas, asume que son de animes ya que hay un par que reconoce, y las que no, encajarían bien de openings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al amanecer Katt siente un ladrido al costado de su cama, y ve a Akamaru dejando una nota y saliendo fácilmente por su ventana.

"Estas ventanas son muy inseguras cualquiera se mete…" Comenta Katt mientras ve la nota.

Luego de un rato Katt se alista y sale a buscar a Kami y Panza a sus casas, al parecer Kiba y Shikamaru se van de misión en un par de horas a una villa cercana a escoltar una carreta de un mercader, parece ser una buena oportunidad de sabotaje, aunque también le advierten mucho del Byakugan de Neji, que por el tipo de misión es más que seguro que lo va a usar.

Cuando Katt ya reúne a los dos niños les explica la misión de Kiba y Shikamaru.

"¿Entonces tenemos que sabotear la entrega?" Pregunta Panza.

"No, el cargamento debe llegar, lo que debemos de hacer es que Ebisu quede mal… aunque considerando lo obsesivo que es con los horarios va a ser algo complicado, en fin, vamos saliendo, así llegamos antes que ellos y tenemos una idea más clara del cargamento y del lugar" Dice Katt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la villa Katt encuentra el cargamento que debe ser llevado por el equipo de Ebisu, al parecer es un coleccionista, no un mercader, el hombre planea transportar cuadros y jarrones.

"¿El cargamento también debe de llegar a salvo no?" Pregunta Kami.

"De preferencia, aunque el solo hecho de mover jarrones en una carreta ya es un peligro, el dueño ya debe tener en mente que algunos se pueden romper" Dice Katt "Están muy pendientes de la carreta y hay demasiada gente, si hacemos algo va a tener que ser en el camino… teniendo mucho cuidado de Neji y también de Kiba y Shikamaru, tampoco pueden hacer como que no vieron nada…"

"¿Y hasta dónde van a llevar el cargamento?" Pregunta Panza.

"Si se demora demasiado vamos a tener problemas si es que nos toca misión" Completa Kami.

"En el peor de los casos nos tomamos un día, no podemos arriesgarnos más que eso, tenemos que llegar a Konoha mañana en la mañana" Dice Katt "Por ende, lo que hagamos tiene que ser en las próximas 20 horas, teniendo en cuenta las cuatro horas que demora llegar hasta acá desde Konoha"

"¿Y que hacemos si nos atrapan?" Pregunta Kami.

"Como decir esto… digamos que ser atrapados no es una opción" Dice Katt sonriente.

"Suena peligroso, como una misión de Jonin" Dice Panza muy alegre.

"Ni idea que hagan los Jonin en sus misiones, pero nos estamos jugando mucho si nos atrapan además es muy probable que Kiba, Shikamaru y Kankurou caigan detrás de nosotros, por eso no nos pueden atrapar de ninguna manera" Dice Katt mientras los dos niños asienten con la cabeza.

Una media hora después llega el equipo de Ebisu, ninguno de los tres Chunin se ve muy feliz, mientras Ebisu parece estar quejándose de haber llegado 2 minutos luego de lo que el planeó.

"Tendremos que recuperar ese tiempo en el camino" Se escucha decir a Ebisu "Ahora, veamos el cargamento que debemos de llevar"

"Kami, ve invisible y averigua lo que hablan, mantente lo más alejado que puedas de Neji y a contra viento de Akamaru y Kiba" Dice Katt "Panza, sin que te vean, ve y consigue un mapa de la zona"

Unos diez minutos después, vuelve Panza con un mapa, mientras Katt lo revisa, Ebisu sale del pueblo y su equipo está revisando el cargamento, segundos después regresa Kami.

"Dicen que el pueblo esta a dos días" Dice Kami señalando en el mapa el pueblo de destino "Ebisu sensei dice que el irá adelante del grupo, para asegurarse que el camino se encuentre despejado de obstáculos y ladrones" Kami pone un Kunai en el piso como indicando la posición de la carreta "Ebisu sensei avanzará aproximadamente dos horas de distancia delante de la carreta, y esperará a que esta lo alcance. Shikamaru san y Neji san irán en la carreta, y Kiba san irá delante de ellos, un poco más rápido. Cuando Ebisu sensei divise a Kiba san, volverá a adelantarse dos horas más, y volverá a esperar a que lo vuelvan a alcanzar"

"Eso es bueno, Ebisu no va a estar con ellos, vengan, ya tengo una idea de que hacer" Dice Katt saliendo del pueblo "Hay que separar la carreta de Ebisu permanentemente"

Kami y Panza miran un poco extrañados a Katt.

"La carreta va a ir al igual que Ebisu por la ruta principal, pero hay una ruta alterna un poco más agreste, si la carreta va por ahí es probable que se demora más de dos días si es que no quiere romper jarrones por el movimiento" Dice Katt.

"Pero la carreta no tomaría esa ruta…" Dice Panza.

"Si, a menos que la ruta principal este bloqueada, lo cual lo vamos a hacer después de que Ebisu pase por el área y vea que todo esta bien" Comenta Katt.

"Pero, si la bloqueamos es probable que la carreta espere a Ebisu sensei antes que avanzar por su cuenta" Dice Kami.

"No si Ebisu sigue avanzando y no regresa por ellos" Dice Katt sonriendo.

"Pero, Ebisu sensei al no ver a Kiba san venir no seguiría avanzando" Dice Kami.

"Pero el asunto es que sí va a ver a Kiba venir" Dice Katt sonriente "Para cuando deje de verlo, regrese y encuentre la carreta; la carreta va a estar tan metida por la otra ruta que no va a quedar más remedio que seguir por ese camino, y técnicamente sería problema de Ebisu por abandonar a su equipo y seguir corriendo"

Los tres ninjas salen del pueblo, tienen un poco menos de dos horas para dejar todo listo y luego avanzar hasta donde Ebisu y hacer que este siga avanzando.

"Hay que tener todo con cuidado, en dos horas recién van a empezar a salir, hay que tener en cuenta eso para estar a tiempo para engañar a Ebisu" Comenta Katt.

Los tres Genin llegan a unas formaciones rocosas que rodean el camino central.

"Incluso en el caso que decidieran quedarse a desbloquear el camino, perderían bastante tiempo también y aún así Ebisu seguiría separado de ellos" Dice Katt "Ahora, nuestro olor va a quedar en esta zona, hay que asegurarnos de que el deslizamiento de rocas tape la mayoría, si creen que puede ser una emboscada no van a separarse mucho a buscar olores"

"Tiene que parecer un derrumbe lo más natural posible" Comenta Kami.

"Pero si usamos exploting tags talvez Ebisu sensei los oiga" Dice Panza.

"Si es una explosión pequeña no" Responde Kami.

"Pero si es pequeña no va a causar mucho problema" Dice Panza.

"Si, si logramos encontrar un buen lugar, de preferencia lo más cercano al piso, por si queda algún rastro del tag" Dice Katt.

Kami revisa el área y cree encontrar un buen lugar donde detonar el tag. Katt coloca el tag y al alejarse lo activa. La explosión no es muy grande pero si suficiente como para hacer que varias rocas de buen tamaño caigan en el camino.

"Eso es todo aquí" Comenta Katt.

"Se ve natural… creo" Dice Panza.

"Eso espero, y si no, no importa el detalle es que no nos descubran, no importa si creen que hay ladrones en el camino" Dice Katt "Aunque me gustaría poder deshacerme del olor"

"Con esto se puede, aunque solo sirve para áreas pequeñas" Comenta Kami con unas bombitas en la mano "Solo hay que alejarnos y al menos el área del derrumbe no va a tener nuestro olor"

Kami pone las bombas dentro del derrumbe y empieza a salir un gas en esa área.

"Cuando se termine de disipar en un minuto, no va a haber olor y como las puse dentro del derrumbe no creo que las vean, incluso parecen piedras" Comenta Kami muy alegre.

"Bien" Dice Katt muy feliz "Vamos por el último paso, alejar a Ebisu, creo que con dos o tres veces será suficiente y nos da tiempo de regresar a Konoha"

Los tres ninjas empiezan a avanzar, calculando el tiempo para que parezca como si hubieran salido a la hora que Ebisu ordenó.

"¿Entonces quién quiere hacer de Kiba y de Akamaru?" Pregunta Katt.

"Yo quiero ser Kiba" Dice Kami muy alegre.

"Yo Akamaru" Dice Panza.

"Bueno" Dice Katt sonriendo… _jejeje cualquiera diría que al revés encajan mejor, pero bueno, al menos parece que se están divirtiendo un poco._

Ambos se transforman y se alistan para ir hacia Ebisu. No debería de haber problemas, Ebisu en cuanto los vea debe de empezar a avanzar de nuevo.

"Recuerden actuar como esos dos, no es tan difícil ya que solo deben de avanzar" Dice Katt "Yo los espero más atrás"

Al poco rato regresan Kami y Panza muy divertidos.

"Ebisu sensei ya se fue, nos vio y empezó a avanzar" Dice Panza alegremente.

"Ahora hay que hacer eso de nuevo un par de veces más" Comenta Kami también muy alegre.

"Y luego a Konoha, que por precaución vamos a tener que abrirnos un poco en el camino de regreso, no vaya a ser que a alguno se le haya ocurrido quedarse a acampar en el derrumbe" Dice Katt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya de regreso en Konoha, Kami y Panza se van a sus casas, es tarde y tuvieron que entrar escondidos por la muralla. En su casa Katt entra y ve a Kankurou durmiendo en el sillón, Katt pasa por detrás en dirección a su cuarto, pero se detiene al oír a Kankurou.

"¿Y cómo te fue?" Dice Kankurou mientras se sienta "Por la hora supongo que fuiste a sabotear a alguien"

"Sep, creo que me fue bastante bien, aunque no me enteraré hasta que regresen" Dice Katt.

"Dejaste todo corriendo y regresaste a Konoha… eso me gusta, aunque siempre está la opción de que se arregle a la mitad" Comenta Kankurou mirando a Katt.

"Nah, no creo, de cualquier forma este Jonin es obsesivo con los tiempos y de por si ya estaba con unas seis horas de retraso cuando lo dejé" Dice Katt sentándose junto a Kankurou.

"Porque no me cuentas, ya que estas aquí no tengo porque dormir" Dice Kankurou sonriente.

"¿No duermes temprano? Como la mitad de la gente en Konoha… por no decir todo Konoha" Dice Katt mirando a Kankurou un poco extrañada.

"No, Suna es una ciudad muy viva de noche, deberías venir, probablemente te gustaría" Comenta Kankurou.

Katt sirve algo para tomar y le cuenta a Kankurou sobre la misión de Kiba y el sabotaje.

"No puedo creer que el Jonin se haya ido corriendo…" Dice Kankurou mientras se ríe un poco "La gente de Konoha es muy graciosa"

"¿Y tú, cómo te fue con el grupo de Kakashi?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad, sobretodo por Kakashi, hace bastante que no lo va a buscar y él ni se aparece.

"Pensé que iba a ser difícil, tu sabes Kakashi es un ninja muy prestigioso, pero durante la misión no estaba tan atento, pero como buen ninja de su nivel si me acercaba mucho me iba a notar aunque estuviera leyendo, pero como me mantuve lejos ni me sintió" Comenta Kankurou muy orgulloso "Y bueno, no te cuento lo que hice, será mejor que lo escuches cuando la Hokage se enoje con ellos, solo diré que tuvieron un divertido día en la playa y que esos niños no volverán a acercarse a la arena… ya parezco Gaara…"

"¿Gaara?" Pregunta Katt.

"Mi hermano menor… usa la arena para sus jutsus" Dice Kankurou "Es pelirrojo, como tú"

"¡Oh¿Cómo hago para conocerlo?, hay tan pocos pelirrojos en este mundo que todos deberíamos conocernos y ser buenos amigos" Comenta Katt alegremente.

Kankurou la mira un rato sonriendo "Si, eso sería bueno" luego de un rato Kankurou mira nuevamente a Katt "Debo decir que aunque me he divertido mucho saboteando gente de Konoha y he disfrutado muchísimo de tu compañía, tengo la mala noticia de que debo de irme de regreso a Suna, ya deben de haber notado que no estoy y se van a poner como locos cuando regrese"

"… si, ya has estado un buen par de días aquí y Suna esta como a tres días de camino" Comenta Katt un poco triste… _no quiero que se vaya, es buena compañía… es la única persona normal de por aquí…_

"Ya me iré en la mañana, aunque…" Kankurou busca entre las cosas de Katt un mapa y le dibuja un camino "Por si tienes ganas de ir a Suna esta es la ruta. Es un desierto así que tienes que tomar tus precauciones"

"¿Me estas invitando a Suna?" Pregunta Katt sonriendo.

"Si, aunque tómalo como una invitación sin día exacto, ve cuando quieras y búscame" Dice Kankurou sonriéndole a Katt "Yo me encargo que te diviertas mucho"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Kankurou se despide y se va temprano, al poco rato aparece un scroll en la casa de Katt.

"Casi no dormí, ojala sea algo fácil que Kami y Panza también deben de haber dormido poco" Comenta Katt mientras se alista… _con Kankurou aquí y estas cosas de las misiones ya me había quitado bastante a Kakashi de la cabeza… pero ahora…es temprano aún, talvez debería pasar por donde Kakashi, ya debe de estar en su casa ahora…_

Katt va donde Kakashi antes de ir a su misión, Kakashi le abre la puerta, esta vez no se ve tan cansado como la anterior…_ como le habrá ido en su misión…_

"¿Y cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos" Comenta Katt "Pasaba un rato para ver como estabas antes de ir a mi misión"

"Bien" Responde Kakashi en su usual tono inexpresivo cosa que molesta mucho a Katt.

"¿Bien¿Eso es todo lo que planeas decir?" Dice Katt en un tono de voz un poco alto y fastidiado.

Kakashi la mira un momento y parece como si estuviera pensando "Si, bien" es lo que termina diciendo.

"¡Eres el colmo sabías!" Le grita Katt a Kakashi mientras sale y se va caminando muy molesta a reunirse con Kami y Panza.

_Como diablos puede ser tan… tan… tan "Kakashi", no encuentro un adjetivo que vaya con él, ya se que los hombres se ocultan de los problemas de tipo noviazgo fingiendo estupidez pero Kakashi lo esta llevando a un nuevo límite… jamás en mi vida había tenido tantos problemas para aguantar la estupidez de alguien… lo peor de todo es que la razón principal por la que no había estado molestando a Tsunade con lo de mi mundo era por él… si regresara ya no lo vería más, pero parece que a él no le interesa en absoluto…_

Katt llega al lugar de reunión justo a tiempo ya que Kurenai aparece detrás de ella.

"Casi…" Comenta Kurenai mirando a Katt aunque al ver la cara de Katt no continua y va de frente a explicar la misión "Esta vez vamos a ayudar a un albergue de perros, los voluntarios y trabajadores se fueron a otra villa por algo urgente y nosotros nos encargaremos de los animales por unas horas"

Kami y Panza se ven un poco aliviados, parece que están cansados, aunque esta misión por suerte es simple, Katt por su lado se relaja un poco al oír que van a ir a un albergue de perros.

Ya en el lugar Kurenai se va a tomar algo a un local cercano mientras los tres Genin se encargan de alimentar, limpiar y jugar con los perros. Luego de unas horas el cansancio parece vencer a Kami y Panza que se quedan dormidos entre un grupo de perros, Katt por su lado esta muy alegre jugando con los perros y no se ve tan cansada, esta acostumbrada a dormir poco algunos días.

"¿Te gustan los perros?" Pregunta el único 'trabajador' que se quedó en el sitio.

"Si, aunque los animales en general" Responde Katt mientras sigue jugando con unos perros.

"Eso es bueno, aunque parece que los dos niños se quedaron dormidos" Comenta el hombre.

"Estaban cansados" Responde Katt.

"¿Los Jonin no hacen mucho en las misiones de los Genin no?" Pregunta el hombre mirando hacia Kurenai.

"No, se supone que están solo por si algo malo ocurre, para terminar la misión y esas cosas" Dice Katt.

"Jajaja, debe haber otro equipo por acá, vi a otro ninja de Konoha cerca de aquí" Comenta el hombre.

"¿Otro?" Pregunta Katt "Debe de estar con su equipo, aunque este pueblo es chico y no vi llegar a otro equipo…"

"En fin, ya es tarde y creo que acabaron, le avisaré a tu Jonin" Dice el hombre mientras va a buscar a Kurenai.

"Que raro…" Comenta Katt mientras va a buscar a Kami y Panza.

Katt ve el pequeño pueblo al irse y no ve ni rastros de otros ninjas.

"Kurenai…" Dice Katt captando la atención de está "¿Había otro ninja de Konoha en el pueblo?"

Kurenai mira un poco a Katt "No¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No, por nada… solo me pareció" Miente Katt, no tiene ganas de hablar mucho con Kurenai e incluso el hombre se puede haber equivocado.

"No, no había ningún otro ninja de Konoha, debe ser tu imaginación… y si hubiera habido uno debe de haber estado en misión y no sería asunto nuestro" Dice Kurenai con tono cortante adelantándose un poco y alejándose de Katt.

… _que carácter… probablemente había un ninja en alguna misión importante y por eso no me quiere decir nada…hablando de misiones… nunca me enteré que fue lo que hizo Kankurou con el team de Kakashi, ni que les dijeron a Kiba y Shikamaru por mi sabotaje…_

Ya en Konoha, Kami y Panza se van a descansar a sus casas y Katt se va a entrenar un poco de Taijutsu para relajarse un poco.

_Que cólera me da Kakashi… aunque aún así, no debería haberle gritado, no es bueno perder la compostura, a pesar de que se merecía ese grito… debería hablar seriamente con él, no aguantarme las cosas y luego simplemente gritarle e irme…_

Unas horas más tarde Katt esta caminando por las calles de Konoha en la noche, pensando y buscando un lugar donde comer.

_Veré el sitio a donde va Tsunade en las noches… al menos me distraeré un poco._

"Mira Shizune es… Katt" Dice Tsunade sonriente en su habitual estado de ebriedad, señalando a Katt que acaba de entrar al local.

Shizune mira a Katt un poco tensa, pero luego la saluda "Hola Katt… ¿Todo bien en tu misión? Como hace mucho dijiste que te gustaban los animales"

"Si, me relajó un poco" Dice Katt.

"Siéntate Katt" Dice Tsunade "Y pide ¡Sake!"

"…Bueno, aunque yo pensaba comer…" Dice Katt.

"Nada como el Sake para acompañar la comida" Comenta alegremente Tsunade.

Un rato después Katt termina de comer y mientras oye las historias de Tsunade nota que Shizune se ve algo tensa aún.

"Shizune… ¿estas bien?, te vez algo preocupada" Pregunta Katt.

"¿Yo? Si, estoy perfectamente bien" Dice Shizune nerviosamente.

Katt no le cree del todo pero, si no quiere hablar por algo será "¿Y han estado mandándole muchas misiones a Kakashi?" Pregunta Katt, tiene curiosidad de saber si el cansancio de Kakashi es al menos justificado.

Shizune se espanta al oír la pregunta "¿Kakashi sempai? No, no, no, no el esta solo con misiones llevando a Konohamaru"

"Ese Konohamaru… nunca más lo mando de misión, vino casi llorando por un hombre de arena que casi se lo come, niños y sus historias fantásticas" Dice Tsunade, se detiene un rato y mira a Shizune "Oye Shizune… no estaba Kakashi vigilando a…"

Antes de acabar Shizune pide casi gritando más sake para la Hokage y Tsunade se alegra tanto que no acaba su frase.

"¿Vigilando?" Pregunta Katt a Shizune.

"Jejeje no le hagas caso… esta algo borracha" Dice nerviosamente Shizune "Aunque seria bueno que ya me la llevara"

"No, no, aun es temprano…" Dice Tsunade, luego mirando a Katt "Te digo un secreto… pero… Shhh" se detiene unos momentos y mira hacia los lados como asegurándose de algo, luego se pone el dedo en la boca en ademán de hacer silencio "No le vayas a decir a Katt…"

Katt la mira un rato pensando en lo borracha que debe de estar para no darse cuenta que ella es Katt, pero antes que Tsunade acabe de hablar, Shizune la deja dormida con un Jutsu.

"Bueno Katt ya es tarde, me llevo a la Hokage, tú también deberías ir a dormir" Dice Shizune cargando a Tsunade y saliendo rápidamente del local.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" Dice Katt mientras ve a las dos mujeres perderse a lo lejos.

_Será pura borrachera de Tsunade o me están ocultando algo…aunque los borrachos o dicen verdades o hablan puras incoherencias y mínimo Tsunade parecía estar hablando coherentemente… Kakashi…estará en alguna misión especial… no, se le ve por Konoha y si está llevando a Konohamaru a misiones… a menos que… ¿me estará vigilando?, no, porque habría de hacer algo como eso, bueno obviando que me salgo de Konoha sin avisar y que acepte ir a hablar con Orochimaru, talvez fue el él ninja que estaba rondando el pueblo en mi última misión…al fin de cuentas yo no lo vi y Kurenai no se veía muy alegre de que yo le preguntara sobre eso… pero Kiba y Shikamaru también vieron un Jonin cerca de mi antes pero, no era Kakashi… aunque ese día fue que se fue con Konohamaru… talvez un reemplazo mientras él no estaba. No tiene lógica, porque me vigilarían, necesito meterme a la oficina de Tsunade, ahí deben de tener el porqué y de paso puedo ver si averiguaron algo sobre mi mundo, talvez tenga relación con eso… aún Tsunade no me dice si ha averiguado algo y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo…_

Ya al llegar a su casa Katt se cruza con su vecino que también esta llegando, este la mira, para variar, muy malhumorado y se mete en su casa.

_¿Por qué esta siempre de tan mal humor?... ahora que lo pienso… a este tipo lo veo desde después del examen Chunin… y pensándolo mejor la gente me miró raro cuando use mis jutsus en el examen… y casi al día siguiente empecé a ver a este tipo… Orochimaru parecía interesado en mí y Tsunade no me ha dicho nada al respecto… bueno que puedo esperar, son ninjas no es que suelten la información solo porque la tienen… eso implica que voy a tener que ir a buscarla… genial, si no me cuido ahora me pueden caer cargos de sabotaje y hurto de documentos… más me vale que ni me atrapen que sino, lindo historial que voy a tener…_

"Aunque… que tan difícil puede ser, ya tengo experiencia metiéndome donde no debo, aunque ando medio oxidada, aunque lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida" Comenta Katt alegrándose un poco "… además, la Hokage no está en condiciones de hacer nada en las noches… con las borracheras que se da" Con esto Katt decide que es mejor no perder ni un día y sale de su casa hacia la oficina de Tsunade

Katt llega a la oficina de Tsunade, luego de un rato logra entrar con algunas dificultades.

_Necesito aprender a caminar por las paredes, creo que los ninjas saben hacerlo… con eso la vida se me haría más fácil, ahora, a buscar mi expediente._

Minutos después Katt llega a un gran archivador, al acercarse y revisarlo nota que tiene una trampa, parece que esta hecha para electrocutar al que lo toque.

_JHA, trampas a mi, ahora solo hay que desactivarla…_

Luego de un rato la desactiva, pero al abrir el archivador un gas sale y la deja inconciente.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dice Katt despertándose en lo que parece ser un cuarto cercano a la oficina de la Hokage "… esto es malo… mejor me largo de aquí, aunque es obvio que alguien me encontró"

Katt sale de la oficina y regresa a su casa, por suerte aún es de noche y puede escabullirse mejor.

_Esto fue el colmo, que ridículo, me descuidé demasiado, como rayos pude pensar que solo iba a haber una trampa…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese día amanece y Katt se va muy temprano a entrenar, aunque a la mitad de su entrenamiento se cruza con Guy y Lee que estaban entrenando cerca.

"¡Kattie!" Se acerca corriendo Guy.

"…no… Guy no" Comenta Katt en voz baja al ver a Guy.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Guy mientras abraza a Katt.

"Si… porque no habría de estarlo" Dice Katt.

"¡Oh Kattie! Saliste a entrenar" Dice Guy muy alegre "Deberías entrenar con nosotros"

"Si, Katherine-sama" Dice Lee que esta parado alegremente junto a su sensei.

"No, ustedes sigan, yo ya estaba yéndome a descansar… o mejor dicho a leer un poco sobre Chakra y esas cosas" Dice Katt.

"Entonces supongo que te llevo hasta la biblioteca" Dice Guy sonriendo.

"No, no, no, no es necesario" Dice Katt medio espantada, pero antes de poder evitarlo Guy empieza a llevarla a la biblioteca muy alegremente.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Kakashi esta parado en la entrada, al ver a Katt, Guy y Lee acercarse, se empieza a acercar.

"Kakashi, mi rival¿Qué quieres?" Dice Guy poniéndose delante de Katt.

"Hablar con Katt" Dice Kakashi en su usual y despreocupado tono de voz.

"¿Hablarme?" Pregunta Katt asomando la cabeza por un costado de Guy…_ eso si no me lo esperaba._

"Bueno, en realidad me mandaron a buscarte, La Hokage desea hablar contigo" Dice Kakashi mirando a Katt, sin prestarle mucha atención a Guy.

"¿Tsunade, conmigo?" Pregunta Katt un poco nerviosa… _debe ser por lo de anoche…_

"Vamos" Dice Kakashi empezando a caminar.

"Nos vemos después Guy" Dice Katt siguiendo a Kakashi…_ ¿¡Por qué rayos dije eso…!?_

Ambos caminan sin hablar, cuando Katt decide romper el silencio y mira a Kakashi ve que esta leyendo su libro.

"¿No me vas a decir nada?" Pregunta Katt intentando ocultar su fastidio por el libro.

"¿…¿Sobre?" Pregunta Kakashi sin dejar de leer.

"… olvídalo…" Dice Katt… _mejor no empiezo con una pelea aquí, ya debo de estar en bastantes problemas por lo de anoche…_

Kakashi mira a Katt y ya que esta no dice nada más regresa a su libro. Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade Kakashi se va y deja a Katt con Shizune y Tsunade.

"Que bueno que Kakashi te encontró tan rápido" Dice Tsunade "Bueno, tengo algo que informarte"

Katt mira a Tsunade disimulando el nerviosismo que tiene.

"Revisando las misiones que tienes, el desempeño y el tiempo que tienes en Konoha" Dice Tsunade, mientras Shizune le entrega unos papeles "Me he dado cuenta que obviando una de tus últimas misiones, aunque parece que en general estos últimos días han sido malos para varios equipos, tienes un muy buen desempeño, pero considerando que te graduaste de la academia tan pronto no debes de tener mucho tiempo para entrenar así que he decidido sacarte de las misiones por una temporada"

Shizune esta al lado de Tsunade sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras Tsunade mira a Katt.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunta Katt ya completamente calmada.

"Bueno, mira tienes 11 misiones D, 4 misiones C y 1 misión A y eso en muy poco tiempo" Dice nerviosamente Tsunade "Por eso creo que te mereces unas vacaciones"

"¿No que era tiempo para entrenar?" Pregunta Katt.

"Si, eso vacaciones para entrenamiento" Dice Shizune nerviosamente.

"¿Pero Kami y Panza?" Pregunta Katt.

"En fin Katt, solo te llamé para eso, ahora disfruta tus vacaciones" Dice Tsunade.

"Bueno, asumo que me iré para Suna" Dice Katt mientras se acerca a la puerta.

"¡No!" Grita Tsunade parándose de su silla.

Katt la mira un poco espantada, no esperaba un grito en ese momento.

"Digo, no tienes permitido salir de Konoha… porque… de repente te asigno alguna misión simple, para que no pierdas tanto el ritmo y si estas afuera no podrías cumplirla" Dice nerviosamente Tsunade, mientras Shizune sonríe sin mirar a Katt.

Katt sale unos momentos después de la oficina de la Hokage, afuera esta Kakashi.

"¿Tú sabes que rayos fue todo eso?" Pregunta Katt un poco confundida.

"¿Qué fue que cosa?" Pregunta Kakashi despistadamente.

"No me vas a decir que no oíste nada" Dice Katt.

"Mmmm, estaba algo distraído" Responde Kakashi, antes que Katt siguiera el empieza a irse del edificio.

"¿Me vas a dejar hablando sola?" Pregunta algo molesta Katt mientras alcanza a Kakashi.

"Pensé que ya no me ibas a decir nada más" Responde Kakashi frotándose la cabeza.

"…" _Este hombre es sinceramente el colmo…_ Piensa Katt.

"Bueno, yo me voy yendo" Dice Kakashi y empieza a caminar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katt en la tarde va a buscar a Kiba y a Shikamaru, que están donde siempre, sin hacer mucho, Shikamaru descansando mientras mira el cielo y Kiba entrenando con Akamaru.

"Hola, hace varios días que no los veía" Dice Katt acercándose.

"Te ves fastidiada" Comenta Kiba

"Algo, Tsunade no quiere que haga misiones" responde Katt, captando al instante la atención de los dos muchachos.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunta Shikamaru.

"Ni idea, algo me oculta… según ella porque quiere que tenga vacaciones por buen rendimiento…" Dice Katt, esto hace que ambos muchachos se miren extrañados entre ellos.

"Eso no es verdad, y si lo es, exijo mis vacaciones también" Comenta Kiba.

"¿No será que te descubrió?" Pregunta Shikamaru.

"No, ni siquiera mencionó el hecho que ayer me metí en la noche a su oficina" Dice Katt tranquilamente, aunque ambos muchachos la miran espantados.

"¿¡Qué hiciste que!?" Dice Kiba.

"Ya, no es para tanto, esa noche Tsunade estaba rara, creo que me asignó un Jonin para que me vigile y como estaba borracha casi me lo suelta, pero Shizune la paró a tiempo, por eso fue a ver si había algo de eso en la oficina" Comenta Katt.

"Eso es extraño, aunque, el Jonin que te dijimos la otra vez… ahora que mencionas esto… solo esta en el lugar, no hacía nada más" Comenta Shikamaru.

"En otra misión que tuve, el cliente me comentó haber visto otro Jonin dando vueltas cerca…" Cuenta Katt.

"Que extraño… ¿Por qué te estarían vigilando?" Pregunta Kiba.

"Ni idea debe ser por lo de Orochimaru o algo que averiguaron sobre mi mundo" Dice Katt.

"Asumo que el rumor de que habías visto a Orochimaru era cierto entonces… pero aún así, esta vigilancia parece resiente" Dice Shikamaru.

"Yo creo que fue desde el examen Chunin…" Dice Katt.

"Cierto… bueno es que… tus jutsus…" Dice Kiba.

"¿Qué tienen?" Pregunta Katt.

"Nada, solo que todo el mundo sabe que eres de otro mundo sin ninjas y en el examen hiciste esos jutsus… y no habías estado ni tres meses en Konoha… eso es un avance muy rápido" Dice Kiba "Yo ya me estaba preocupando… no quería que me tocara pelear contigo directamente, si me caía directamente uno de esos…"

"Una cosa… ustedes no conocerán a mi vecino no muy amistoso y amargado, lo empecé a ver justo después del examen Chunin…" Dice Katt describiendo a su vecino.

"¡Ahhh! ese tipo es Morino Ibiki" Dice Kiba un poco espantado.

"¿Y se supone que debería conocerlo?" Dice Katt algo confundida.

"Es el jefe de la fuerza de interrogación y tortura de los ANBU" Dice Shikamaru "Y hasta donde yo sabía no vivía en tu edificio"

"Genial… cuanta gente me esta siguiendo…" Comenta Katt algo fastidiada._ Tortura, si, tiene el look de torturador._

"No creo que te sigan todo el tiempo, Ibiki sensei debe de estar para vigilarte en tu casa, y los Jonin, para vigilarte cuando sales de Konoha, no creo que cuando te escapas te estén siguiendo, al menos no aún" Dice Shikamaru.

"¿No tendrás una idea de porque me siguen no?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, aunque debe de estar relacionado con Orochimaru, es lo único que se me ocurre y talvez también con lo rápido que aprendiste ninjutsus" Dice Shikamaru "Pero bueno, por ahora será mejor que dejemos lo de sabotear misiones que talvez esté pasando algo importante y es mejor estar lo más preparados posibles"

"Supongo que si… aunque que les dijeron de su misión" Pregunta Katt.

"Pues a nosotros nada, pero Ebisu… Tsunade lo mandó incluso a hacerse un examen de la vista…" Dice Kiba muy alegre.

"Tuvimos que tomar la ruta alterna, nos demoramos como tres días en llegar, cuando nos faltaba un día nos alcanzó Ebisu, estaba muy confundido y alerta, pensaba que había algún ninja disfrazado de Kiba" Dice Shikamaru "Creo que incluso Neji estaba pensando en intentar volver con Guy sensei luego de esa misión"

"Bueno, por lo que oí al equipo de Kakashi tampoco le fue muy bien" Dice Katt

"Si, también oí algo de eso, ni idea que les hizo Kankurou, pero esos tres estaban espantados" Dice Kiba riéndose un poco.

"Entonces esperemos que con esto sea suficiente…" Dice Shikamaru "No pudimos sabotearnos tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero con suerte funcionará"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Un nuevo día en Konoha…" Dice Katt mientras se levanta y empieza a alistarse "No tengo idea que sea lo que este pasando aquí, pero voy a enterarme como sea, aunque eso implique dejar inconciente a Shizune y raptar a Tsunade hasta dejarla tan borracha que me diga toda su vida si se la pregunto"

Katt sale temprano a entrenar y a planear que es lo que va a hacer ahora.

_Veamos, tengo que arreglar o terminar las cosas con Kakashi, descubrir que rayos esta pasando que me están cuidando tanto y ver al proveedor de la tienda de cosas de mi mundo y como hace para traer cosas. Ahora como hago todo esto… Kakashi, para el final, sino jamás llegaré a arreglar los otros dos, el proveedor… solo tengo que cruzármelo un día y de ahí ver como van las cosas, el vendedor dijo que iba los miércoles, y mi expediente… tengo que volver a ir a la oficina de Tsunade, con mucho más cuidado y ver que está pasando…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante aburridos, Katt solo entrenaba sin nada mucho mejor que hacer y cuando iba a quejarse con Tsunade esta le daba alguna misión ridículamente simple como ordenar la biblioteca o cuidar algún anciano o niño, pero todo dentro de Konoha, pero lo que si acabó con la paciencia de Katt fue que uno de los días que estaba yéndose a entrenar vio a Kami y Panza irse con Kurenai a hacer alguna misión fuera de Konoha.

_¿Qué rayos esta pasando? Esa Tsunade ya se las va a ver conmigo, si algo esta pasando y estoy involucrada debería decírmelo no ponerme excusas y misiones ridículas todo el tiempo._

Esa tarde Katt se escabulle por la muralla y sale de Konoha a la tienda de cosas de su mundo, se supone que ese día debía de ir el proveedor. Al llegar ve a un hombre que ya conocía hablando con el vendedor. Lo había visto antes, en la misión que tuvo con Shikamaru antes del examen Chunin, el hombre de cabello y ojos negros, Oboro era su nombre si no recordaba mal, aunque claro, no recordar el nombre no era un problema considerando que ella nunca le habló en su forma real.

_Ahora que lo pienso este tipo tenía un celular… nunca llegué a investigar más sobre eso… que mala ninja que soy, dejo demasiadas cosas incompletas… pero bueno, talvez este sea el momento preciso de terminarlas._

Katt se acerca al hombre cuando este sale de la tienda "Hola¿Tú eres el que trae todas esas cosas raras?"

El hombre la levanta la mirada con expresión aburrida, pero al ver a Katt sonríe "Hola preciosa, si yo soy el que las trae"

"En serio, y de donde las traes, son tan extrañas" Dice Katt.

"De un lugar lejano, si quieres te puedo mostrar algunas, solo me tienes que acompañar" Dice el hombre muy sonriente.

"Ahora no puedo, aunque me encantaría" Dice alegremente Katt.

"… ¡Ya se! Si no puedes hoy es malo, porque yo me tengo que ir, pero yo regreso en una semana, tendrías tiempo de más para arreglar tu agenda y hacerme sitio ¿no?" Comenta el hombre muy alegre.

"Si¿Entonces en una semana?" Dice Katt. "Por cierto, me llamo Katt"

"Yo Oboro… y si, en una semana aunque, veo que eres de Konoha, no hay necesidad que vengas hasta acá, te puedo ir a esperar afuera de Konoha" Comenta Oboro "No entro porque no quiero tener problemas"

"Bueno, entonces en una semana afuera de Konoha" Dice sonriente Katt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante la semana siguiente Katt siguió entrenando, aunque uno de esos días ya mucho más relajada con el tema de Kakashi decide ir a verlo, con suerte luego de tantos días sin verla dice algo mas que 'Bien' como respuesta.

"Hola" Dice Katt alegremente parada en la puerta de la casa de Kakashi cuando este abre.

"Hola" Responde Kakashi en su tono habitual abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Katt como siempre.

"¿Y, qué has estado haciendo?" Pregunta Katt.

"Misiones" Responde Kakashi cogiendo su libro.

"Sabías que Tsunade no quiere que salga de Konoha" Comenta Katt mirando atentamente a Kakashi "Y creo que hasta a puesto ninjas a vigilarme"

"¿En serio¿Por qué haría eso?" Pregunta Kakashi sin mucho interés y ni el más mínimo de sorpresa en su voz.

"No lo se, pero espero que se le quite pronto… de cualquier forma, ya encontré al tipo que abastece a la tienda con cosas de mi mundo" Comenta Katt.

"¿Has ido a la tienda?" Pregunta Kakashi sin mirarla.

"Desde hace tiempo, cuando te dije que iba a ir" Responde Katt algo fastidiada "¿Te acuerdas que te dije que iba a ir no?"

"… pues no, no lo recuerdo" Comenta Kakashi alegremente.

"Eres un…" Katt se para muy molesta y sale de la casa de Kakashi, aunque al cerrar la puerta puede ver el ojo de Kakashi mirándola un poco confundido.

_No, todavía no me he calmado con él… y lo peor esta vez creo que me excedí, que no se acuerde considerando que pasa la mitad del tiempo dormido no es tan raro…en fin, talvez cuando me ponga de mejor humor luego de averiguar lo de mi mundo pueda tener la paciencia para volver a aguantarlo y hablarle._

La semana acaba tranquila y llega el día de a reunión, Oboro la citó temprano en la mañana, y Katt tiene la costumbre de llegar a la hora, solo un pequeño problema, una hora antes de que saliera llegó un scroll de misión a su casa.

"En fin, no planeo ir, esto es más importante" Comenta Katt mientras se dirige al lugar de reunión con Oboro en las afueras de Konoha.

Al llegar Katt ve a Oboro esperando apoyado en una camioneta_… bueno, eso es raro, como demonios se cargó una de esas hasta acá…talvez esto no sea tan buena idea, aunque ya me debe haber sentido…_

"Al fin llegaste" Dice Oboro muy sonriente acercándose a Katt "Me alegro, ahora vamos"

Cuando Oboro estaba extendiendo su mano para coger la de Katt, de la nada 'cae' el padre de Chouji encima de la camioneta aplastándola, luego un par de ninjas se lanzan encima de Oboro, aunque este logra evitarlos a tiempo saltando hacia atrás, pero segundos después se queda estático en su sitio mientras el papá de Shikamaru parece haber extendido su sombra hasta la de él impidiendo que Oboro pueda moverse.

"¿Qué diablos es todo esto?" Pregunta Katt cuando logra reaccionar.

"Tsunade-sama nos mandó a buscarte urgentemente, parece que como no te apareciste para tu misión y no estabas en tu casa se preocupó, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo" Comenta Chouza.

"Perdón, perdón, no era nuestra intención hacer tanto alboroto, pero con ese artefacto raro y el tipo tan cerca de ti, no nos quedó otra opción" Comenta el padre de Ino que parece había estado oculto más cerca de Katt.

Luego de unos segundos Katt nota a Pakkun sentado mirando la escena junto a Kakashi.

"Vamos a llevarlo donde Tsunade-sama" Dice Kakashi "Tu también ven Katt"

"Pero… se suponía que me iba a enseñar de donde sacaba las cosas de… olvídalo…" Katt deja de intentar hablar, sabe que no va a llegar a ningún lado.

El grupo de ninjas se dirigen a la oficina de la Hokage. Dos ninjas están llevando a Oboro amarrado mientras Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza están alrededor, cuidando en caso se escape, Katt va detrás de ellos con Kakashi a su costado, esta vez Kakashi está sin su libro.

Cuando llegan a la oficina están en ella Tsunade y Shizune esperando; a los pocos segundos llega el vecino de Katt.

"Que bueno que llegaste tan rápido Ibiki" Dice Tsunade "Creo que tenemos a nuestro merodeador"

"Tsunade, Oboro solo me iba a mostrar algunas cosas de mi mundo, con suerte podía ver como hacia para conseguirlas" Dice Katt.

"Alguien te ha estado siguiendo últimamente y por ahora este muchacho… Oboro es lo que tenemos, así que Ibiki…" Dice Tsunade.

"Con gusto" Dice Ibiki mientras se lleva a Oboro a un cuarto cercano.

"¿Qué le va a hacer?" Pregunta Katt un poco preocupada.

"Sacar información, por ahora ve a descansar" Dice Tsunade "Ve con ella Kakashi, solo por precaución"

Kakashi se pone junto a Katt "Vamos, cuando Ibiki tenga algo volveremos"

Katt no esta muy segura, pero considerando que incluso Tsunade se ve muy seria acepta irse con Kakashi.

"¿No vamos a mi casa?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, vamos a quedarnos en la mía hasta que nos llamen" Comenta Kakashi ahora ya con su libro.

"¿No me vas a decir que está pasando no?" Pregunta Katt con algo de esperanza, que desaparece al ver que Kakashi no le esta prestando atención, tiene la cara metida en su libro.

Katt se queda con Kakashi, no hablan mucho durante las horas que siguen hasta que ya en la tarde llega un scroll diciendo que ambos regresen a la oficina de Tsunade.

"Bueno, al parecer tú amigo Oboro habló bastante rápido, tiene un jutsu para abrir un portal a tu mundo" Explica Tsunade cosa que pone muy atenta a Katt "Ahora Kakashi, ve con Oboro que va a hacer una prueba con Ibiki, quiero que copies el jutsu"

Kakashi se va mientras Tsunade llama un equipo de Chunin para que acompañen a Kakashi mientras investigan el portal.

"Espera" Dice Katt mirando a Tsunade "Si es mi mundo quiero ir, además ustedes no sabrían como moverse en él"

Tsunade piensa un poco, sabe que Katt es bastante diferente y aparecer en su mundo podría no ser muy seguro si no saben que hacer en él.

"De acuerdo, pero no vayas a separarte por nada de Kakashi y el equipo" Dice Tsunade muy seria.

Kakashi regresa y le avisa a Tsunade que ya copió el jutsu e incluso ya lo utilizó sin problemas.

"Vas a ir a investigar con un equipo de Chunins… y con Katt" Explica Tsunade haciendo que Kakashi la mire un poco confundido "Ya lo se, pero es su mundo… y talvez sea mejor tenerla a ella con ustedes"

Luego de un rato llegan Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru y son informados de la situación.

"Un detalle más, Oboro dice que él solo puede abrir el portal en un lugar específico, y por lo que me habías explicado al llegar tu mundo parece bastante grande, lo único que sabemos es que aparece en un lugar un poco desolado" Explica Tsunade a Katt "Entonces prepárense, que van a ir en una misión de reconocimiento"

Katt está un poco emocionada, pero nota que Kakashi está bastante serio, talvez no le gusta el hecho de estar acercándose a dejar a Katt de vuelta en su mundo.

"Una cosa, no vayan a hacer jutsus ni nada de eso, incluso intenten no usar ni taijutsu que tampoco es tan común que la gente sepa artes marciales" Dice Katt mirando a los cuatro ninjas que van a ir con ella.

"Vamos" Dice Kakashi seriamente, luego hace unos handseals y aparece un portal, un óvalo de luz frente a él. Tsunade mira seriamente la escena mientras los cinco ninjas ingresan en el portal y desaparecen de su oficina.

* * *

Me he demorado mucho con este capitulo, aun no arreglo las cosas de la universidad :S, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo tiene muchas cosas, mas que nada porque debería en teoría de hacer capítulos más pequeños con cada parte pero… nah xD me gusta más entregar un capitulo de por lo menos 20 pags en Word, además luego de todo lo que me he demorado, si ponía algo de 5 hojas me iban a matar 

Dejen reviews

El próximo capítulo "El camino hacia otro mundo"

El próximo capitulo no estoy segura si hacerlo en una o dos partes, de por si es una parte de la historia importante y no debería dejar de lado detalles, el que sigue es el comienzo de el plot grande de la historia lo bueno es que talvez me sea más fácil de escribir porque va a ser más lineal por lo que no me es tan complicado escribirlo y será más rápido


	16. Chapter 16

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 16**

El camino hacía otro mundo

* * *

Al abrir los ojos Katt ve que está en un desierto, se ven montañas a lo lejos y hay una carretera cercana, junto a ella está Kakashi y un poco más atrás Neji, Kiba junto a Akamaru y Shikamaru. 

"… que problema, no esperaba algo tan desértico, esto obviamente no es Irlanda… mi linda Irlanda es verde" Comenta Katt.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?" Pregunta Kakashi mirando el área.

"Mmmm" Katt ve bien el lugar donde está, se puede ver un letrero de carretera señalando la velocidad máxima "Está en millas…" Katt sigue mirando un poco más, ve una bola de paja moverse por el camino cerca de un cactus que tiene el cráneo de lo que parece haber sido un toro, un poco más alejado ve otro cartel uno azul con un reborde rojo y con un 10 en letras blancas "Interestatal…"

"¿…?" Kakashi la mira un poco extrañada al igual que los otros tres Chunin.

"El letrero… señala la carretera, si no me equivoco debemos de estar en los Estados Unidos… considerando lo desértico del sitio, debemos de estar en la zona sur, en el centro o hacia la costa oeste… y jajaja no creo que me estén captando" Dice Katt sonriendo un poco.

"No, pero al menos parece que tienes una idea de donde estamos" Dice Kakashi.

"Tengo una buena idea, aunque este país esta bastante lejos de Irlanda… cruzando un océano… yo viví aquí por un año pero no en esta área…" Comenta Katt.

"¿Tienes idea hacia donde ir?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"No, pero solo hay que seguir la carretera, en algún momento nos chocaremos con algo, no necesariamente una ciudad, pero este país tiende a tener restaurantes y cosas de esas bastante bien ubicada a lo largo de sus vías, así que es cuestión de caminar" Comenta Katt.

Los cinco ninjas empiezan a caminar, luego de una media hora de solo ver desierto y montañas lejanas, llegan a una gasolinera que tiene un pequeño restaurante al lado, Katt mira a los cuatro, parece darles curiosidad los autos estacionados afuera, en especial un camión de carga bastante grande.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Pregunta Kiba.

"Son para movilizarse, son como carretas, los autos, los pequeños, normalmente solo llevan gente, los camiones - el grandote metálico - son para transportar carga… llámenlos evolución de las carretas" Dice Katt "Ahora vamos a ver donde estamos exactamente."

Al entrar al restaurante, este se ve como un clásico local de camino, mesas de madera cerca de las ventanas, una barra con un televisor en blanco y negro sujetado al techo y gente comiendo, una familia en una mesa y algunos hombres con casacas de cuero y barbas grandes en la barra.

"Que pintoresco… parece sacado de una película" Comenta Katt mientras sigue a Kakashi que se va a sentar en una mesa.

Al rato viene una mujer de cabello rubio agarrado en un moño desordenado, un cigarro en su boca, una libreta de apuntes y un pequeño y clásico delantal.

"Bienvenidos a la cabaña del camino, mi nombre es Jane y yo voy a atenderlos" Dice la mujer en un tono aburrido y poco amistoso, al ver que solo la miran y no piden nada guarda la libreta de notas "El menú está debajo de ustedes, se sentaron en el, si tienen ganas de ordenar algo… me llaman o vayan a pedirlo por su cuenta a la cocina"

Cuando Jane desaparece de la vista los cuatro ninjas miran a Katt "No es muy amistosa… aunque claro en este lugar en la mitad de la nada quien sería amistoso" Comenta Katt.

Katt está sentada junto a Kakashi, al frente esta Kiba junto a la ventana, luego Shikamaru y en el borde Neji.

"Bueno, mejor voy a averiguar donde estamos, que no me extrañaría que alguno de los tipos de la barra sea un asesino" Comenta Katt haciendo que los cuatro la miren un poco extrañados "¿Qué? Si esto es Estados Unidos pues… bueno este país tiene una colección de locos increíble, o mínimo se hacen notar más que en otros lugares"

"¡Hola! Me encantan tus lentes de contacto" Dice una muchacha salida de quien sabe donde, mientras se cuelga del cuello de Neji.

"¿…?" Neji la mira un poco confundido.

"¡Que lindo! me llamo Annie¿Tú eres de por aquí?" Dice la muchacha aún muy alegre y colgada de Neji.

"… No" Responde Neji, parece que en casos normales se la quitaría de encima pero ya que no debe llamar la atención no quiere que la muchacha se ponga a llorar o gritar si lo hace.

"Oye, Annie" Dice Katt haciendo que esta la mire "Exactamente donde estamos… se nos perdió el mapa hace un buen par de millas y simplemente seguimos avanzando, no estoy segura si ya cambiamos de estado"

"Estamos en Texas" Dice sonriente "¿Ustedes también están viajando?, yo estoy viajando con mi familia" Dice señalando a la mesa del costado donde hay un hombre pequeño con lentes, una mujer rubia muy alegre y un niño con gorra y un gameboy "Ya saben, paseo familiar, hacer la familia más unida y todas esas ridiculeces que dicen los padres siempre para evitar traer amigos"

"Seh" Dice Katt sonriendo un poco, mientras los cuatro ninjas miran un poco extrañados a Annie.

"Oye, nunca me llegaste a decir tu nombre" Dice Annie mirando a Neji.

"… Neji" Responde Neji en un tono serio.

"Ohhhh, me encanta ¿Es extranjero?" Comenta Annie muy excitada.

"¡Annie! Ven acá, no me dejes solo con mamá y papá, son aburridos" Grita el niño desde la mesa de la familia de Annie.

"Púdrete, no ves que estoy con mis nuevos amigos" Grita muy molesta Annie aún colgada de Neji.

"Ya niños no se peleen" se oye decir a la madre mientras lee una revista.

"¿Y cuál es tu número?" Pregunta Annie muy alegre mientras Neji la mira confundido.

"Mi número de registro ninja es 0125…" Neji no llega a terminar de dar su número de identificación ninja ya que Katt acaba de patearlo y poner cara de que no siga.

"Jajaja que gracioso eres Neji, toma mi número" Dice Annie dándole a Neji un papelito "Llámame" Dice sonriendo mientras se aleja.

Neji mira el papel "555…" Comienza a decir Neji hasta que Katt lo vuelve a patear.

"¿Qué? Me dijo que la llamara" Dice Neji mirando a Katt molesto.

"No se refiere a eso" Comenta Katt "Aunque bueno… tiene lógica que lo pensaras…" Katt los mira un poco "Voy al baño, ya vuelvo"

_Esto es demasiado, en la mitad de quien sabe donde de Texas… no me queda de otra que hacerle una llamada por cobrar a mi abuela… pero… con eso voy a acabar en la embajada y los otros cuatro es obvio que no pasarían… y bueno, no quiero que me dejen aquí sola… no se si realmente quiero regresar…_

Katt sale del baño y ve que en la mesa no está Neji, pero si el hermano de Annie sentado junto a Shikamaru que tiene el gameboy en sus manos y unos vasos con agua en la mesa.

"Wow tu si que eres pro… ¿de verdad nunca habías jugado?" Pregunta el niño mirando lo bien que le va en el juego a Shikamaru.

"No… aunque es fácil" Comenta Shikamaru en su tono aburrido.

Katt se acerca y mira a Kakashi "¿Dónde esta Neji?"

"Con la muchacha, Neji se tomó muy en serio lo que dijiste de no sobresalir y creo que no esta manejando muy bien el sacársela de encima" Comenta Kakashi señalando hacia un lado.

Cuando Katt voltea a ver ve que Annie esta bailando con Neji, aunque este último se nota que no quiere estar ahí.

"Creo que por la salud mental de Neji y el cerebro de Shikamaru es mejor que nos vayamos yendo" Le dice Katt a Kakashi.

Kakashi se para y llama a Neji "Neji, ya nos vamos"

Neji se despide lo más rápido y corto que puede de Annie y se junta con el grupo, Shikamaru le devuelve el gameboy al niño que está fascinado mirando el puntaje "¡Es perfecto!"

Al salir del lugar Katt busca un teléfono público "Haber, esperen un momento aquí, voy a llamar a mi abuela…"

Neji la mira con curiosidad mientras se acerca a la cabina telefónica, probablemente quiere ver que es eso de 'llamar'.

Mientras Katt intenta comunicarse, un hombre grande, barbudo y de lentes oscuros sale del restaurante.

"No me agradan los extranjeros" Dice el hombre mirando a Kakashi "Nos quitan empleos a los nativos"

Kakashi mira al hombre sin mucho interés. El hombre se ve fuerte, pero muy torpe. Este se irrita mucho ante Kakashi, porque simplemente parece estar ignorándolo y se lanza contra los cuatro ninjas.

Kiba se pone al frente "¡Vamos Akamaru!... ¡Gazuga!" Kiba da un salto en el aire e intenta girar junto con Akamaru, pero cae al piso sin éxito "Hey¡¿Que pasó?!" Justo en ese momento Kiba salta hacia atrás evitando un puñetazo del hombre barbudo.

"¡Ahhh! no, no se peleen" Grita Katt mientras deja el teléfono antes de poder completar su llamada y se acerca a Kakashi.

"Que fastidio… no puedo usar mis jutsus" Dice Shikamaru sin darle mucha importancia.

Neji se ve un poco confundido e intenta usar su Byakugan… para sorpresa de él nada ocurre.

Kakashi ve preocupado la situación… y decide ver si a él también le esta afectando y levanta su bandana.

"Katt…" Dice Kakashi.

Katt entiende el mensaje y mira el ojo de Kakashi, ve que esta negro, aún con la cicatriz, pero parece un ojo normal "No, no tienes el Sharingan…"

"Si no funcionan los jutsus no voy a poder abrir un portal de regreso" Dice Kakashi un poco preocupado "Hay que ir a algún lugar tranquilo primero"

El hombre barbudo se esta entreteniendo con Kiba, Akamaru y Neji que están evitándolo con taijutsu.

"¡Neji eres tan cool!" grita Annie muy emocionada en una ventana, desde dentro del local.

Con tanto alboroto empiezan a salir algunos clientes del restaurante, mirando algo entretenidos como los niños y el perro evitan los golpes del hombre barbudo.

"¡Aliens!" Grita un hombre que acaba de salir de su camioneta verde antigua mientras señala a Kakashi "No me llevaran de nuevo, no con vida"

Katt mira al hombre muy extrañada "¿Y que rayos le pasa a ese?"

"Mi Sharingan…" Dice Kakashi en un tono serio "Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru"

Katt ve a Kakashi y nota que su ojo Sharingan volvió y que el hombre debe de haber estado loco y pensó que Kakashi era una especie de alien.

Los tres Chunin se acercan a Kakashi que empieza a hacer unos handseals.

"No, aquí no" Dice Katt, pero es muy tarde, Kakashi termina y abre un portal, los tres Chunin y Akamaru entran al instante mientras que Kakashi coge del brazo a Katt y la mete junto con él.

"Neji… llévame contigo…" Se puede oír gritar a Annie a lo lejos.

Los cinco ninjas aparecen en la oficina de Tsunade.

"Eso fue rápido¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunta Tsunade al ver los rostros serios y preocupados del grupo.

"¡Ahhh¿Cómo se te ocurrió abrir un portal con tanta gente mirando?" Recrimina Katt a Kakashi "Esa cosa va a salir en las noticias, el mundo entero se va a enterar en un par de horas, por dios el mocoso del gameboy debe de haber tenido alguna cámara o algo"

"… lo se, pero… no iba a arriesgarme a no poder volver a abrir el portal, quien sabe si tenía la oportunidad nuevamente o en cuanto tiempo la volvería a tener" responde Kakashi tranquilamente.

"Ya" Dice Tsunade "Alguno infórmeme lo que ocurrió"

Mientras Kakashi informa a Tsunade los otros cuatro ninjas se quedan esperando al fondo del cuarto.

"La gente de tu mundo es muy bulliciosa" Comenta Neji mirando a Katt.

"Un poco, pero si lo dices por Annie, eso es por la edad, además le gustas que más quieres que haga la pobre muchacha" Dice Katt riéndose un poco.

"Pues al diablo con la gente, no me hizo gracia no poder hacer mis jutsus" Dice Kiba muy molesto.

"Pero lo que no entiendo es porque no funcionaron en ese momento, pero luego si…" Comenta Katt.

Un rato después cuando Kakashi termina de explicarle a Tsunade está llama a Katt.

"Katt… que tanto puede haber influenciado nuestra presencia en tu mundo" Pregunta seriamente Tsunade.

"Mira, si nadie tiene alguna fotografía o filmación, no va a haber problema, pero la familia de la fan de Neji esta de vacaciones eso quiere decir que deben de estar con cámaras y esas cosas, el problema no duró mucho pero, considerando que la muchacha debe de haber querido una foto de Neji… hay la posibilidad de que haya podido gravar algo de lo ocurrido" Dice Katt "Aunque aún así la gente de las grandes ciudades o líderes de estado no toman muy en serio los hechos de lugares tan aislados" Comenta Katt algo más calmada al darse cuenta que muy poco gente creería la historia de los aliens de la cafetería del camino en Texas_… ¿Los hombres de negro?_

"Que bueno, entonces… hay que averiguar que bloqueó el uso de jutsus y rearmar otro equipo que vaya a investigar… aunque esta vez uno compuesto por solo Jonins" Dice muy seria Tsunade.

"No es para tanto" Dice Katt considerando que un equipo de Jonins es excesivo.

"Es solo por precaución…" Comenta Tsunade mirando a Katt "Pero esta vez no vas a ir tú"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Katt algo molesta.

"Mira, si alguno de los ninja de Konoha es visto no importa mucho, pero tú eres de ese mundo… asumo que tendrías muchas cosas que responder si alguien te reconociera…" Dice Tsunade mirando a Katt.

"…" Katt se queda callada, Tsunade tiene un punto.

"Pero aún así… debemos averiguar que fue lo que bloqueó los jutsus…" Dice Tsunade mirando a Katt.

"Yo no tengo ni idea, en mi mundo nadie hace jutsus" Responde Katt.

"Kakashi" Dice Tsunade "Cuéntame de nuevo que fue lo que hicieron, con todos los detalles"

Kakashi vuelve a contarle a Tsunade, es primera vez que Katt ve la capacidad para notar y retener detalles de Kakashi, parece que a pesar de su actitud ha estado muy atento.

Cuando Kakashi vuelve a acabar de contar, Tsunade mira a Katt "¿Alguna idea?"

"No, aunque…" Katt se queda pensando unos momentos "Podría haber sido el agua, bueno algo en el agua"

Kakashi y Tsunade miran algo extrañados a Katt.

"Es la única sustancia que ha entrado en contacto tan directo con ustedes, yo no tomé agua pero tampoco intente hacer jutsus así que no tengo idea si no podía hacerlos" Explica Katt.

"Podría ser…" Comenta Tsunade "¿El agua de tu mundo tiene algo extraño?"

"No, aparte de muchos químicos y bueno quien sabe que tan limpia sea el agua de ese local… aunque claro, yo sabía que el agua del mundo anda contaminada, pero esto ya es un poco excesivo, bloquear jutsus aunque este mundo es mucho más limpio, talvez les afecte ingerir cosas de mi mundo no lo se…" Comenta Katt.

"Bueno, Neji, Kiba Shikamaru, ustedes vayan a descansar" Dice Tsunade, y los tres muchachos se van.

"Shizune, arma un equipo de tres Jonins que acompañen a Kakashi…de preferencia que no se especialicen en jutsus… aunque con lo ajustados que estamos tendremos que movernos con los que estén disponibles" Dice Tsunade.

Katt se queda en la oficina de Tsunade junto con Kakashi que ah regresado a leer su libro como siempre…

Un rato después llegan tres ninjas, Katt voltea a verlos, ve a Genma, que le sonríe al verla, junto a él esta el hombre que le había dicho que continuara con los combates en el examen chunin, el hombre con la cicatriz en el rostro, junto a ellos dos también esta otro hombre, de lentes oscuros y cabello corto negro, tiene cierto parecido con Ebisu.

"Yamashiro Aoba, Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou" Dice Tsunade "Tienen una misión especial"

Luego de un rato en el que Shizune les explica la situación a los tres ninjas, que escuchan atentamente.

"¿Y exactamente cuál es muestra misión?" Pregunta Genma "¿Ir al mundo de Katt y hacer que?"

"Quiero que investiguen un poco, el hombre que abría el portal y está ahora bajo nuestra custodia puede ser el que ha estado rondando Konoha estos días, no quiero mandar a Katt y que luego algo suceda cuando nos vayamos" Explica Tsunade.

_¿Oboro estaba en el área?... bueno eso explicaría la seguridad que me pusieron pero… que rayos esta pasando aquí…no sería mala idea que alguien me dijera…_

"¿Mandarme?" Dice Katt un poco molesta haciendo que los ninjas del cuarto la miren "¿Planeas dejarme en ese país? Y como se supone que vaya a mi casa ¿Nadando? Me estaría dejando a medio continente de caminata y un océano completo de distancia…"

"Bueno, no sería tan malo, cuanto te puedes demorar en cruzar todo eso, y con un barco arreglarías lo del océano" Dice Tsunade.

"¿Barco? Pffff no soy material de carga para ir por barco" Comenta Katt no muy contenta, sabe de más que sin papeles no hay manera de salir de un país y además si va a una embajada a arreglar la situación van a hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre como llegó hasta ahí.

"Ya, ya, mira vamos a ver primero si es seguro y luego vemos el resto" Dice Tsunade "Ahora… voy a hacer un pequeño experimento, voy a usar tu sharingan Kakashi"

"¿Ahh?" Dice Kakashi algo confundido.

"Voy a intentar canalizar una imagen por medio de tu Sharingan a través de la esfera que Sarutobi-sensei siempre usaba…" Dice Tsunade señalando una esfera de cristal "Si a él le servia para vigilar asumo que a mi también"

"De acuerdo, pero eso implica que este con el Sharingan a la vista y…" Kakashi mira a Katt recordando como se espantó el hombre de su mundo al verlo.

"Intenten en primera instancia no acercarse demasiado a la gente" Dice Tsunade "Ahora si no tienen más preguntas vayan"

Kakashi guarda su libro y se aleja un poco de Katt, hace los handseals respectivos y abre el portal.

"Eso no se ve todos los días" Comenta Raidou mientras mira con interés.

"Una entrada a tu mundo… deberías estar un poco más emocionada" Comenta Genma mientras mira a Katt.

"… Pues yo no creo que si estuvieras en mi situación y te mandan al costado de la casa de Orochimaru estarías muy feliz" Comenta Katt.

"Jajaja, no asumo que no…" Responde Genma riéndose un poco hasta que Kakashi lo interrumpe.

"Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo" Dice Kakashi entrando al portal seguido por Aoba, Raidou y Genma, luego el portal se cierra.

Tsunade hace unos handseals y sus manos empiezan a brillar con Chakra, luego transfiere el Chakra a la esfera y en ella se puede ver a Aoba mirando con curiosidad el paisaje.

"Listo, si todo funciona bien deberíamos hasta poder oírlos" Dice Tsunade.

"¿Para dónde vamos?" Pregunta Raidou.

"Con Katt fuimos en esa dirección, lo mejor será alejarnos de ese sitio… dijo que no habría mucho problema en encontrar gente si nos manteníamos cerca del camino" Se oye la voz de Kakashi.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta Aoba señalando el camino.

Kakashi mueve su cabeza para ver y a la esfera llega la imagen de un motociclista que al ver a los ninjas se detiene y baja de su moto.

"Tú" Dice señalando a la esfera, por lo que debe de estar señalando a Kakashi "Tu eres el alien del ojo gracioso"

"¿El que?" Pregunta Genma mirando a Kakashi con curiosidad.

"No lo se, es algo con mi sharingan" Dice tranquilamente Kakashi.

El hombre de la moto saca unas cadenas "Voy a llevarte con los federales… con suerte me dan algo de dinero por un alien"

"¿Federales?" Pregunta Raidou mirando al hombre con curiosidad.

"Muere alien" Dice el hombre mientras corre contra Kakashi, a los segundos acaba en el piso, Kakashi simplemente se movió rápido hacia un costado "¿Tienes teleport no?... pues entonces me llevaré a uno de tus amigos como prueba" Dice ahora corriendo hacia Genma, este también lo evita pero le quita las cadenas en el proceso.

"Sabes, te puedes lastimar…" Comenta Genma alegremente.

El hombre espantado se va corriendo con dirección al restaurante.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí" Comenta Kakashi "Esta gente no es peligrosa, pero tampoco debemos montar un espectáculo"

Su conversación es interrumpida por el sonido de la moto que se aleja con Aoba subido encima.

"¿Cómo paro esta cosaaaaaa?" Es lo último que se oye de Aoba.

"Míralo, ya esta haciendo estupideces…" Comenta Genma mientras mira en dirección a donde se fue Aoba.

"Bueno, habrá que seguirlo, aunque ese aparato es rápido" Comenta Raidou.

En ese instante se oye el sonido de un carro frenando, es una limosina blanca muy grande con lunas polarizadas y al frente encima de la placa tiene unos cuernos de toro muy grandes. Una de las lunas de la limosina se abre y se ve a un hombrecito vestido de blanco con estilo de vaquero, con todo y sombrero que los saluda.

"Hola amigos, por las caras que tienen creo que se quedaron varados en la mitad de Texas" Dice el hombre sonriendo "Soy Dim Dimadon el magnate petrolero y si quieren los puedo llevar"

Los tres ninjas se miran, no suena tan mal, considerando que deben de encontrar a Aoba. Cuando se suben a la limosina y la miran con curiosidad. Dim les habla con su acento Tejano.

"¿Y a donde se dirigen amigos?" Pregunta Dim muy alegremente.

"A… buscar un amigo que se adelantó…" Dice Raidou.

"¿Y de ahí a donde van?" pregunta Dim aún muy alegre y ofreciéndoles algunos tragos.

"Vamos a…" Genma no tiene idea que responder así que se toma lo que le ofreció Dim en lugar de hablar.

"Queremos llegar a Irlanda" Responde Kakashi mientras mira el trago que tiene en las manos.

"Ohhh, la isla esmeralda" Dice Dim.

"¿Isla esmeralda?" Pregunta Genma con curiosidad.

"Así le llaman, es una bonita isla muy verde, si la vez desde el cielo parece un punto verde... pero amigos ustedes están bastante lejos de Irlanda¡ya se!, voy a llevarlos al aeropuerto cercano, ahí se pueden tomar un avión" Dice Dim muy alegre.

Esto es lo último que ven, ya que la 'transmisión' se pierde.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunta Tsunade.

"Se me hace que Kakashi se tomó lo que le ofreció el magnate petrolero…" Comenta Katt, aún esta muy extrañada con lo que acaba de ver "Parece sacado de una película americana…"

"Diablos, y el idiota de Aoba se separó del grupo… y los otros tres están yendo a un…" Dice Tsunade mientras mira a Katt.

"Aeropuerto, si el señor Dimadon los ayuda incluso podría meterlos a un avión y esos tres acabarían volando un buen par de horas hasta llegar a Irlanda" Comenta Katt.

"Diablos… eso no puede pasar, dejarían a Aoba… ¡¿Dijiste volando?!" Dice Tsunade muy alterada "¡Hay que traerlos de vuelta!"

"Pero Tsunade-sama sin Kakashi…" Dice Shizune.

"Oboro puede abrir uno, hay que decirle a Ibiki" Comenta Tsunade "Hay que volver a llamar a Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji, ellos ya fueron, estarán en mejor condiciones y Katt tu vas con ellos… debí haberte mandado esta vez… pero bueno, ahora su misión es ir por esos cuatro"

Nuevamente vuelven los tres Chunin, Tsunade les explica la situación.

"Su misión es encontrar a Aoba y asegurarse que los otros tres se junten con ustedes para cuando Kakashi pueda abrir el portal todos estén juntos" Dice Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama" Dice Ibiki "Oboro ya tiene ánimos de colaborar"

"Bien, Neji, tú estas a cargo aunque antes de tomar alguna decisión consulta con Katt" Dice Tsunade.

Los cuatro ninjas van a un portal que Oboro acaba de abrir y entran en el.

Aparecen en el mismo sitio que antes.

"Vamos en dirección a donde se fue Aoba-sensei, vamos por él primero" Dice Neji.

"No creo que tengamos que buscar mucho" Comenta Katt señalando a un lado de la carretera una nube de humo proveniente de una moto que se salió del camino y viene hacia ellos.

"Byakugan" Neji usa su Byakugan y confirma que si es Aoba "¿Cómo paramos ese aparato?"

"Pues…" Katt les explica aunque como se dan cuenta va a ser muy complicado transmitirle eso a Aoba así que la mejor opción parece ser volcar la moto y solo hacer que Aoba deje de acelerarla.

Luego de mucho rato en el que Aoba ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de ellos, parece que aprendió mínimo como dirigir el vehículo, logran detenerlo, Aoba salta antes de caer al piso y sale sin ninguna herida.

"Bueno, solo faltan tres y ojalá se mantengan juntos" Comenta Katt "Pero… ya deben de estar bastante lejos y no tengo idea por donde esté el aeropuerto"

En eso se oye una pequeña voz que espanta a Neji.

"¡Ohhh Neji eres tú!" Dice Annie desde la ventana de la camioneta de su papá que se ha detenido al verlo "¡Que cool Neji tiene una moto!"

"OMG… lol" Comenta Katt mirando a Annie.

"¿…?" Neji mira a Katt un poco extrañado.

"Oye Annie… a Neji se le acabó el combustible y no va a poder llegar al aeropuerto" Comenta Katt.

"Nosotros los llevamos" Dice Annie "¿No papá?"

"Si, lo que tu quieras princesita" Dice su el padre de Annie

"¡Hey¿Por qué ella puede llevar amigos y yo no?" Se queja el hermano menor.

Luego de un rato cuando todos están dentro de la camioneta y mientras Annie acosa a Neji.

"Neji eres tan cool, dejaste tu moto por venir conmigo" Dice Annie muy alegre.

En las noticias Katt oye algo que le llama la atención, unos reportes de una serpiente gigante aterrorizando los caminos de Texas según los testigos es inmensa y creen que es una anaconda mutante del Amazonas, pero el hermano de Annie cambia la estación.

"Oye engendro no pongas tu horrible música" Grita Annie cambiando de estación a una donde se escucha a Britney Spears.

"Puaj… no pienso oír eso…" Dice el hermano, se siguen peleando hasta que la madre apaga la radio.

"Suficiente, mejor cantemos algo para el camino" Dice la madre muy alegre.

"¡No! Mamá como puedes hacerme esto estoy con amigos acá…" Se queja Annie.

"Jajaja después de esto vas a tener que mudarte y cambiarte de nombre… al fin seré hijo único" Dice su hermano con una sonrisa maligna.

Mientras esta el alboroto familiar Shikamaru sigue sumando records en el gameboy, al parecer toda la lista de puntuaciones es suya. Kiba y Akamaru parecen estar disfrutando el viento de la ventana y Aoba se está comiendo los emparedados de la familia.

_Esto es demasiado raro una serpiente gigante… no hay manera que una anaconda sobreviva en Texas, no suelta al menos…_

"Llegamos" Dice la melodiosa voz de la madre de Annie mientras le sonríe a los pasajeros "El aeropuerto" los ninjas bajan del carro.

"Neji quédate conmigo" Dice Annie colgada de su brazo.

"Annie ya nos vamos, sino le enseño tus fotos de bebe" Dice el hermano sacando un álbum de fotos.

"¡Nooo!" Grita Annie regresando al carro lanzándose sobre su hermano mientras el carro arranca y se pierde en el horizonte, para alivio de Neji.

"Al menos si están aquí" Dice Katt señalando la limosina de señor Dim Dimadon estacionada fuera del aeropuerto.

"Vamos a buscarlos" Dice Neji que ya se recobro.

En el aeropuerto Katt nota que no hay mucha gente, la mayoría parecen trabajar ahí y no estar esperando para tomar un vuelo, luego de un rato Akamaru logra dar con el rastro de Kakashi, Genma y Raidou que parecen estar en el bar del aeropuerto.

Cuando entran, ven un bar agradable, se ve algo caro y los tres ninjas están sentados en una mesa con muchas botellas.

"¡Kakashi!" Grita Katt acercándose.

Kakashi levanta la mirada al sentir que alguien lo toca "…" Aún tiene puesta su máscara, pero por la cara que tiene da la impresión que estuvo tomando.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Dice Kiba al acercarse y mirar el estado de los ninjas.

"¡Hey! Estuvieron tomando sin mi en plena misión" Les recrimina Aoba muy molesto.

"Ya, hay que darles algo para bajarles la borrachera" Dice Katt.

El barman trae algo, dice que todo va a la cuenta del señor Dimadon.

Mientras los tres Jonin están descansando y esperando que se les baje la borrachera, se oye a Akamaru ladrar.

"Listo te atrape perrito" Dice un hombre mientras se lleva a Akamaru en una red.

"¡Hey! Ese es mi perro" Grita Kiba cortándole el camino al hombre.

"Pues a mi no me importa" Dice el hombre metiendo a Akamaru en una jaula "No se permiten animales en el aeropuerto"

"¡Hey! Devuélveme a mi Akamaru" Dice Kiba muy molesto.

Neji mira la escena, nada esta saliendo bien, tiene a tres Jonin casi inconcientes y a Kiba a punto de morder al tipo que se esta llevando a Akamaru.

"Voy a tratar, pero vamos a tener que irnos del aeropuerto" Le dice Katt a Neji luego se acerca a Kiba "Kiba, relájate un momento"

Katt intenta razonar con el hombre para que suelte a Akamaru fuera del aeropuerto, pero en ese momento el hombre se desploma inconciente al piso con un dardo en el cuello.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Pregunta Katt mientras voltea a ver, al mirar ve un grupo de cinco Hippies naturistas entrar al aeropuerto, bandanas de colores, cabello largo y desordenado, jeans rotos y esas cosas.

"Liberen al cachorro" Dice uno de los hippies que tiene una cerbatana en la mano.

"Akamaru" Dice Kiba mientras lo saca de la jaula.

"Gracias…" Dice Katt mirando a uno de los hippies.

"Cuando quieras hermana" Dice uno de los hippies.

"Y, veo que tienen una Van" Dice Katt señalando hacia fuera del aeropuerto, ahí hay una mini-van pintada con flores y muchos colores, al puro estilo la Maquina Misterio de Scooby Doo.

"Si… ¿Necesitan transporte?" Pregunta el hippie.

"Si, solo llévennos a… donde sea" Dice Katt.

"Libres… así se habla hermana, ir a donde el destino te lleve" Dice el hippie mientras ayuda a subir a los tres Jonins aún medio inconcientes.

"Katt… ¿Es seguro ir con estas personas?" Pregunta Neji en voz baja.

"Si, son solo hippies amantes de la naturaleza, me entiendo bien con ellos, tengo muchos amigos así" Comenta Katt haciendo que Neji la mire muy extrañado "Además necesitamos que Kakashi se recupere y quedarnos aquí no es la mejor idea, ya cuando Kakashi se despierte dejamos a los hippies"

Los cinco hippies y los ocho ninjas van en la camioneta, uno de los hippies está tocando su guitarra para amenizar el viaje. En el frente de la Van están tres hippies, en la parte de atrás que no tiene asientos van los otros dos, Kiba está abrazado a su Akamaru, Shikamaru esta aburrido mirando por una de las lunas, Neji también esta mirando por una luna, Aoba esta junto a los hippies intentando hacer conversación, Raidou y Genma están durmiendo en medio de la parte de atrás de la Van y Kakashi está con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Katt mientras Katt esta apoyada mirando por una ventana, Kakashi aún está dormido.

"¿Dónde…?" Se oye decir a Kakashi mientras se agarra la cabeza y se sienta.

"Ya despertaste… me alegro" Dice Katt sonriente.

"Kakashi sensei" Dice Neji acercándose para informarle lo que ocurrió.

Kakashi escucha atento a Neji, con el dolor de cabeza que tiene le cuesta ocultarse detrás de su usual modo despreocupado.

"Que bueno, entonces solo hay que abrir el portal… estamos todos" Dice Kakashi levantándose la bandana.

"No tienes el sharingan, probablemente hay que esperar un poco" Dice Katt mirando a Kakashi "No te preocupes que por ahora mientras no nos separemos no va a pasar nada malo"

Kakashi mira a Katt y luego los cuerpos de Raidou y Genma "Ojala se despierten pronto"

Katt cambia su atención a la radio de los hippies, parece que están interfiriendo la radio policial, escucha como la policía esta llamando a todas las unidades a una zona ya que al parecer van a atrapar a la serpiente gigante mutante del Amazonas.

"¡Anaconda!" Corrigen muy fastidiados los cinco hippies y Katt, cosa que hace que los siete ninjas miren muy extrañados a Katt.

"Quieren capturar a ese pobre animal, hay que detenerlos" Dice un hippie mientras saca de una caja unas cerbatanas.

"¿Qué hay en las cerbatanas?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

"Es nuevo, aún no tiene nombre" Dice un hippie muy sonriente.

Mientras la Van se acerca a donde se supone fue vista la serpiente, Genma y Raidou despiertan, Genma mira a Katt y le sonríe.

"¿No se suponía que te ibas a quedar en Konoha?" Comenta Genma sonriéndole a Katt.

"Iba" Responde Katt muy alegre.

"Miren… los rastros de la serpiente" Señala el hippie que maneja deteniendo la Van.

Al bajarse los ninjas voltean a ver espantados a Katt, el surco que dejo la serpiente es inmenso, como si el animal tuviera al menos 20m de diámetro.

"Wow… eso no es normal, yo me imaginaba una de 10 metros" Comenta Katt.

"Debe ser un pobre animal de laboratorio que escapó, debemos encontrarla y ayudarla" Dice un hippie.

"Esto no es bueno, ese animal debe ser inmenso" Comenta Genma "Es mejor que nos vayamos"

"Aún no puedo usar mi sharingan" Comenta Kakashi.

"Algo viene" Avisa Kiba "Por debajo de la tierra"

A los segundos aparece abriéndose paso desde el suelo creando un cráter, una serpiente morada muy grande con dos hombres sobre su cabeza.

"Orochimaru…" Dice Kakashi.

"Wahhh ese pobre animal, no te preocupes te devolveremos a tu hábitat natural" Dicen los hippies mirando a la serpiente.

Katt ve a Kabuto y a Orochimaru parados sobre la cabeza de la serpiente mirando al grupo.

Desde la Van se escucha la radio que parece estar diciendo que el ejército va a encargarse de la serpiente.

"Wow… eso es malo…" Comenta Katt.

"Katt, creo que ya nos dimos cuenta que estamos en mala posición" Dice Genma.

"No, no me refiero a Orochimaru, al diablo con Orochimaru, me refiero al ejército, digamos que no van a venir soldados a pie para encargarse de algo como esto…" Dice Katt.

"Entonces ya que estamos con doble problema lo más recomendable es salir de aquí" Comenta Raidou.

En ese instante la serpiente mueve la cola para golpear un vehiculo que venía por el camino, de entre los restos del carro sale Annie sin mayores golpes al parecer.

"¡Neji¡Viniste a rescatarme!" Dice Annie mientras corre y se cuelga de Neji que esta más centrado en Orochimaru que en la muchacha.

"¿Quién es la niña?" Pregunta Aoba.

"Eso no importa" Dice Kakashi.

En ese momento de la nada empieza a llover, en cuanto la lluvia toca a la serpiente esta desaparece dejando a Orochimaru y Kabuto en el piso, al notar esto Kakashi salta hacía adentro de la van evitando la lluvia, no tiene idea si el efecto sea acumulativo y Orochimaru con Kabuto solo con Taijutsu no son tan peligrosos.

"La serpiente se fue" Dicen los hippies mientras la buscan.

Los tres Jonin que se quedaron bajo la lluvia atacan a Orochimaru, Neji se saca de encima a Annie y va a ayudar a retener a Kabuto, momentos después Kiba e incluso Shikamaru se le unen contra Kabuto.

"¡Oh Neji eres el mejor!" Grita Annie muy emocionada por la pelea.

Katt va a ir a ayudar con Kabuto, pero Kakashi la llama.

"¡Katt! Tú no te metas en esta pelea" Le grita desde la Van.

La lluvia pasa rápido y los hippies deciden ir a buscar a la serpiente.

"Amigos nosotros ya nos vamos… suerte" Dice uno de los hippies mientras se van en la Van.

Kakashi en cuanto acabo la lluvia se unió a los otros Jonin para pelear con Orochimaru, luego de una larga pelea ambos, Orochimaru y Kabuto caen.

"No.. no puedo creerlo…" Dice Raidou mirando los cuerpos inconcientes.

"Espero recuperarme pronto para poder salir y llevarlos con Tsunade-sama" Comenta Kakashi.

Katt se acerca a ver, pero Kakashi la detiene "No hay que arriesgarnos a que se te acerquen, no importa incluso que estén inconcientes"

"¡Neji! Eres el mejor" Se oye decir a Annie nuevamente colgada de Neji.

"Listo" Dice Kakashi "Ya funciona mi sharingan, ahora hay que llevarlos con Tsunade-sama"

"Pero… y que hacemos con ella" Dice Raidou señalando a Annie colgada de Neji "Creo que la cosa en la que viajaba ya no funciona y este lugar se ve aislado"

Kakashi mira a la muchacha, no esta muy seguro de que hacer… "Vamos a llevar a estos dos con Tsunade ahora, luego arreglamos los otros detalles"

Genma se acerca a Katt "Que bueno que no te quedaste sola aquí… hubiera sido muy peligroso con Orochimaru cerca"

El momento de victoria es interrumpido por un sonido muy extraño, pero Katt y Annie si saben que es.

"Un avión" Comenta Annie señalando tres pequeños puntos en el aire que se acercan muy rápido

"Que avión ni que nada, esas cosas son Jets" Dice Katt medio espantada.

"¿Cómo los del ejército?" Pregunta tontamente Annie aún colgada de Neji.

Kakashi nota a Katt que esta casi del color de un muerto "¿Sucede algo?"

"Si… abre ese portal en este instante que esos tipos deben de tener la orden de desaparecer del mapa esta zona… aquí es donde estaba la serpiente" Comenta Katt.

El comentario de borrar del mapa más lo asustada que se ve Katt preocupa mucho a los ninjas y Kakashi abre rápidamente el portal, cuando estaban metiendo a Orochimaru, los ninjas ven que de los Jets salen unas cosas más pequeñas que vienen a gran velocidad hacia donde están ellos.

"¡Ahhh! solo métanse al portal" Grita Katt empujándolos.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage los ninjas acaban uno encima de otro por el empujón de Katt pero antes de poder quejarse sienten en el portal que se cierra una gran onda expansiva.

"¿Qué fue eso" pregunta horrorizado Aoba.

"¿Qué diablos hacen uno encima de otro en mi oficina" Dice Tsunade muy molesta por el gentío que acaba de caer frente a ella.

"Tsu… Tsunade-sama" Se oye a Shizune decir en voz muy baja señalando al grupo.

"¿Qué?..." Tsunade se queda helada al ver donde es que está señalando Shizune "¿¡Orochimaru!?"

En el instante Tsunade llama un grupo de ANBUs para que se lleven a Orochimaru y a Kabuto de su oficina a una celda especial.

"¿¿Cómo lo capturaron…??" Dice Tsunade en una voz muy baja luego al recuperarse y con su usual fuerza de voz "Kakashi, Neji su informe ¡Ahora!"

"No le grites a mi Neji mujer operada…" Dice Annie colgada de Neji.

"¿Y quién rayos es ella?" Pregunta Tsunade muy molesta, aunque por suerte parece no haber entendido a que se debe el 'operada'

Ambos ninjas le dan su informe a Tsunade mientras el resto espera detrás de ellos junto con Annie que Tsunade mandó a Katt a que la retenga mientras Neji habla.

"Esto es… tan extraño… le voy a informar a Ibiki para que deje a Oboro y mañana a primera hora empiece con Orochimaru…" Dice Tsunade "Ahora, todos vayan a descansar a sus casas, excepto ustedes cuatro, quiero que le den un poco más de vigilancia a Orochimaru" Esto último es dirigido a Aoba, Raidou, Genma y Kakashi.

"¿Interrogar a Orochimaru?" Pregunta Shizune entre confundida y asustada.

"Si… antes de hacer algo drástico debemos averiguar que fue de Sasuke Uchiha… además de cómo llegaron ellos al mundo de Katt, y otras cosas que sólo ellos nos pueden decir" Responde Tsunade lentamente, como pensando cada una de las palabras.

"Hokage-sama" Dice Neji un poco fastidiado "¿Qué hacemos con Annie?"

"Cierto la muchacha, bueno ya que a diferencia de Katt ella si es de ahí asumo que hay que dejarla…" Dice Tsunade.

"Ahmmm Tsunade no creo que eso sea una buena idea…" Dice Katt, cosa que hace que Neji le lancé una mirada asesina.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunta Tsunade.

"Bueno… no creo que haya quedado mucho del lugar donde se supone quedó el resto de su familia… en realidad debe solo de haber un cráter gigante en ese sitio" Dice Katt.

Neji cambia un poco su expresión, parece darse cuenta a que está llegando Katt.

"Si… la onda que vino del portal era bastante potente…" Dice Tsunade mirando a Annie "Supongo, mañana veremos que hacer con ella, pero por ahora necesita un lugar donde quedarse… Neji, ya que es tu amiga llévatela a tu casa"

"¡¿Qué?!" Neji se queda perplejo mirando a Tsunade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la tranquilidad de su casa Katt se relaja un poco y se da un baño, al terminar siente que su adorable vecino de abajo, Ibiki, acaba de llegar.

_Ese va a tener mucho trabajo mañana…_

Katt se apoya en la ventana de su casa mirando el cielo nocturno, deben ser cerca de las diez de la noche.

_Kakashi parecía preocupado por mi, talvez debería ser un poco más comprensiva con él aunque… talvez no me quede mucho tiempo para serlo, con ese portal…_

_Ese portal… yo ya sabía que los Estados Unidos era un país donde uno podía ver de todo un poco pero lo que ha pasado hoy día ha sido demasiado… ahora que lo pienso demasiado… que extraño, pensándolo bien… había demasiadas cosas raras… el aeropuerto estaba casi vacío, los hippies no se espantaron en absoluto con la serpiente… el ejército… pues estuvo un poco excesivo… y Annie, ahora que lo pienso ni le importó su familia… y pensándolo mejor se supone que estaban de vacaciones, porque solo rondaban esa zona… todo se veía tan cliché… hay algo raro, talvez debería por precaución decírselo a Tsunade._

Mientras Katt ahora que tiene tiempo para pensar con calma empieza a darse cuenta que hay algo que no está bien ve como de la ventana de abajo sale Ibiki rápidamente en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade.

Katt siente que algo no esta bien y decide seguir y alcanzar a Ibiki.

"Ibiki" Llama Katt desde detrás de él, el hombre ve a Katt y disminuye un poco la velocidad hasta que Katt lo alcanza.

"¿Por qué me sigues?" Pregunta Ibiki "¿Sucedió algo?"

"Curiosidad… y que ahora que al fin puedo sentarme hay algo que no esta bien con todo lo que paso hoy…" Explica Katt.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta Ibiki con curiosidad.

"Mi mundo, era como… un espectáculo de clichés, claro ninguno de ustedes se podría dar cuenta y yo estaba demasiado 'entretenida' como para ponerme a pensar en paz" Dice Katt.

"¿Crees que no era tu mundo?" pregunta Ibiki con un tono casi interrogatorio.

"No, pero como te digo, estaba muy bien hecho pero solo usando clichés" Dice Katt.

"¿Cómo si hubieran creado ese sitio usando memorias cotidianas tuyas?" Pregunta Ibiki.

"Algo así…" responde Katt.

"Yo estoy igual… hay algo ahora que trajeron a Orochimaru que no me encaja con lo que me dijo Oboro…" Comenta Ibiki mientras suben a la oficina de Tsunade "Tsunade-sama debe de estar aún en su oficina… no creo que vaya a dormir con Orochimaru en Konoha"

Al entrar a la oficina de Tsunade esta mira a Ibiki algo alterada por la visita y el rostro de este "Ibiki… que haces aquí y con Katt"

"Explícale lo que puedas, yo voy con Oboro" Dice Ibiki.

Katt intenta explicarle a Tsunade y esta mientras escucha revienta el vaso que tiene en su mano.

"Esa maldita serpiente… es un peligro… eso quiere decir que ese jutsu no es para ir a tu mundo sino a algún lugar creado por Orochimaru… talvez un genjutsu muy fuerte o algo similar" Dice Tsunade.

Ibiki sale del cuarto de Oboro, al parecer lo mató, pero en lugar del cadáver de Oboro se ve el cuerpo de un ninja del sonido muerto.

"Orochimaru trama algo… voy a revisarlo… llama a Kurenai y que me de el alcance, el nivel de este genjutsu es muy alto, voy a necesitarla" Dice Ibiki mientras se va.

Shizune manda por Kurenai mientras Tsunade parece estar maldiciendo a Orochimaru.

"Bueno yo mejor me voy yendo…" Dice Katt con la esperanza de poder escabullirse y ver que esta pasando con Orochimaru.

"No, tú te quedas acá conmigo hasta que veamos que es relativamente seguro" Dice Tsunade.

Una hora después llega Ibiki con una cara de pocos amigos seguido de Kakashi.

"No es ni Orochimaru ni Kabuto, son ninjas del sonido" Dice Ibiki haciendo que Tsunade reviente un librero con su mano.

"¿Cómo?" Dice Tsunade muy enfadada.

"Genjutsu de nivel muy alto, con la ayuda de Kurenai se los pude quitar" Explica Ibiki.

"Shizune llama a todos los Jonin de Konoha… los quiero en alerta máxima" Dice Tsunade haciendo que Shizune prepares varios scrolls. "Este espectáculo ha sido una trampa"

En menos de media hora la oficina de Tsunade se llena de ninjas, los padres de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, incluidos.

"¿Dónde esta Hiashi?… Raidou ve a buscarlo" Dice Tsunade.

La Hokage explica lo ocurrido bastante resumido pero sin perder nada importante sobre los hechos del último día. De la nada Raidou entra muy alterado.

"Hokage-sama los Hyuuga no están" Dice muy alarmado Raidou.

"¿Cómo que no están¿Cuáles no están?" Pregunta alarmada Tsunade.

"Todos" Responde Raidou visiblemente alterado "No hay ni uno solo en la casa de Hiashi-sama" Dice Raidou haciendo que un murmullo empiece en la oficina de Tsunade entre los Jonin reunidos.

"Shizune, despierta a los Chunin y has que vengan… también a los Genin" Ordena Tsunade "Hay que localizarlos de inmediato… esa niña… diablos… ¿¿Qué se está tramando Orochimaru??"

El grupo de ninjas empieza a moverse hacia un área más grande fuera del edificio de Tsunade.

"Ven Katt" Dice Kakashi llevando a Katt con él.

"¿No vas a decirme que tengo que ver yo en esto no?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, además ya debes de tener una idea básica" Dice Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama" Dice la madre de Kiba que acaba de aparecer junto a ella, al parecer se fue en algún momento de la reunión de hace un rato "El olor de los Hyuuga y de una persona más sale de Konoha… pero no encuentro hacia donde va, alguien borró el rastro"

Con lo que parece ser todos los ninjas de Konoha menos los Hyuuga reunidos Tsunade ordena mantener las defensas altas como las colocó al enterarse de que tenía a Orochimaru dentro de Konoha, distribuye a los Genin como un extra de seguridad dentro de Konoha, cuando los Genin se van explica sobre la desaparición de los Hyuuga y arma grupos mezclados de Jonin y Chunin para buscarlos.

Katt está mirando como los grupos empiezan a irse, con suerte cuando todos se vayan va a poder averiguar por su cuenta que es lo que está ocurriendo y como ella encaja en todo el problema. Tsunade mira fijamente a Katt… _pfff ¿me estará leyendo la mente?_

"Kakashi, Kiba ustedes dos…" Dice Tsunade "Katt ve con ellos"

Katt mira un poco sorprendida a Tsunade, pensaba que la iba a mandar con los otros Genin a cuidar Konoha… _asumo que no puede dejarme en manos de cualquiera y no quiere tampoco evitar mandar a un Jonin fuerte, además cual es la posibilidad de que si yo soy el blanco me manden fuera de Konoha, es algo no muy predecible…_

Kakashi mira un poco preocupado a Katt mientras Kiba se alista sin prestar mayor importancia.

"Bueno, vamos" Dice Kakashi seriamente mientras los tres ninjas empiezan a salir de Konoha. Muchos grupos de ninjas se están esparciendo por las cercanías de Konoha, no hace mucho que los Hyuuga desaparecieron, no pueden estar muy lejos.

* * *

Lito si ya se el capítulo es medio raro pero bueno ojalá les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho cuando jugué esta parte y por cierto alcancé los 100k de palabras xD 

Dejen reviews miren que este capitulo lo he subido bastante rápido (compensación por todo lo que me demoré con el anterior :P)

¿Les gusta el team Katt, Kiba, Kakashi? (Muchas K)

Decidí poner un mínimo de Genma acá aunque muy poquito, ya que para no extender tanto este capitulo lo partí en dos (No Genma en el que sigue… se mueve el chico del senbon hasta el capitulo 18 sorry para quienes lo esperaban en el 17)

En fin… pequeño Spoiler (ver más abajo si les interesa)

Un poco de Kakashi Gaiden xD (eso es todo lo que digo)


	17. Chapter 17

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 17**

Viviendo algo ya vivido

* * *

"Kiba, el olor que dijo tu madre…" Dice Kakashi. 

"Si, es de Annie" Dice Kiba al pasar por la zona donde estaba el último rastro de olor de los Hyuuga.

"Es probable que sea una ninja del sonido…" Dice Kakashi seriamente mientras sigue en una dirección por los bosques que rodean a Konoha.

"Entonces todo lo que pasó era solo una ilusión…" Dice Katt.

"No necesariamente, Oboro o al menos el de verdad si está trayendo cosas de tu mundo… aunque es muy probable que tengas razón en que todo lo del portal haya sido algún tipo de genjutsu, debo de decir que uno de nivel muy alto, igual que las ilusiones que tenían los ninjas del sonido que tenemos en custodia" Dice Kakashi.

"¿Qué puede querer Orochimaru con los Hyuuga?" Pregunta Kiba.

"No lo se, incluso ahora no podemos afirmar tampoco de que sea Orochimaru en persona quien esté haciendo esto" Dice Kakashi muy pensativo "No pueden estar tan lejos… está llevando varias personas y a Neji lo vimos hace unas tres horas"

"Pero, aunque no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta esta noche en unas doce horas más tendría a todo Konoha detrás de ella como esta pasando ahora" Dice Katt "Y si está llevando tantos Hyuuga… es obvio que en algún momento la alcanzaríamos ya debe de tener en mente eso"

"No si tiene un escondite" Dice Kiba

"Esta llevándose mucha gente, probablemente bajo algún jutsu… esa muchacha debe ser buena con genjutus… aún así no va a poder mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, el clan Hyuuga es bastante fuerte, lo que vaya a hacer lo tiene que hacer rápido" Explica Kakashi.

Los tres ninjas ya están a unas dos horas de Konoha y aún no logran dar con alguna pista.

"Tienen que haber dejado algo, nadie desaparece en el aire…" Comenta Katt.

"Borraron el olor eso se puede hacer pero también se tomó el trabajo de borrar los rastros del piso… no hay forma que con todo eso esté muy lejos" Comenta Kiba.

"¿Cómo alguien puede borrar el olor, los rastros y mantener un genjutsu mientras mueve a casi todo un clan de ninjas?" Pregunta Katt.

"Alguien muy hábil… talvez si fue trabajo de Orochimaru en persona" Comenta Kakashi muy serio.

"Kakashi-sensei" Dice Kiba "Creo que tengo algo"

Kiba se acerca a unas montañas no muy altas, en la base parece haber una cueva, pero lo entrada esta tapada por una gran roca.

"De adentro viene el olor de los Hyuuga… afuera no hay ni rastros del olor" Comenta Kiba.

"La roca no parece haber sido movida" Dice Katt mirando alrededor de la roca que tapa la entrada.

"Eso no tiene lógica, a menos que esta sea una salida y la entrada esté por otro lado" Comenta Kiba.

"O uso algún jutsu de tierra para entrar…" Dice Kakashi.

"Bueno, eso serviría para explicar un poco como hizo para borrar los rastros del suelo por todo el camino" Comenta Katt.

"Si, es probable que este usando jutsus de tierra… bueno, vamos a tener que entrar por aquí" Dice Kakashi, haciendo unos handseals crea un hueco para pasar en la roca que cubre la entrada "Si lo abro más talvez sienta una corriente de aire"

Los tres ninjas entran por el hueco, avanzan un poco sin ninguna luz hasta que mas adelante un pequeño brillo les llama la atención. Al acercarse llegan a una bóveda en la cueva, es bastante grande y en el centro tiene a los Hyuugas desaparecidos sentados formando un octágono alrededor de un cristal algo grande; más alejada hacia el fondo de la bóveda esta Annie, preparando algo en una mesa. Kakashi hace unas señas para que Kiba y Katt retrocedan hacía dentro del túnel y él los sigue.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" Pregunta Kiba en voz muy baja.

"No lo se, pero es mejor pedir refuerzos" Dice Kakashi "Kiba envía a Akamaru"

"…Si Kakashi-sensei" Responde Kiba no muy contento de separarse de Akamaru. Akamaru sale de la cueva después de unos segundos.

"¿Y nosotros?" Pregunta Katt.

"Esperamos, solo actuamos si algo extraño ocurre" Dice Kakashi "Los refuerzos no deberían tardar mucho, el grupo más cercano debería estar a máximo una hora"

Los tres ninjas regresan a observar los movimientos de Annie que aún sigue en la mesa haciendo algo.

Los minutos pasan y el cristal que esta siendo rodeado por los Hyuuga empieza a brillar, Annie mira el cristal y empieza a llenar una mochila con algunas cosas, luego se acerca hacia los Hyuugas, como si estuviera esperando que algo pase en cualquier instante.

"Creo que no vamos a poder esperar los refuerzos" Comenta Kakashi "Yo me encargo de ella, ustedes estén atentos por si aparecen otros ninjas o alguna trampa… no podemos arriesgarnos a que haga algún movimiento así que van a tener que apoyarme en la pelea aunque cuando les avise intenten sacar a los Hyuuga o mínimo detener lo que sea que este sucediendo con ese cristal"

En cuanto Kakashi acaba de explicar lo que van a hacer, se acerca lo mas que puede a Annie antes de cargar de frente en contra de ella, Annie esta casi al costado de uno de los Hyuuga así que Kakashi avanza para quedar entre ella y el Hyuuga; luego que Kakashi empieza el ataque Katt y Kiba se le unen siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Antes que el choque entre Kakashi y una sorprendida Annie se de, una luz muy fuerte sale desde el cristal cegando a todos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sonido de unos pájaros despierta a Katt, al abrir los ojos ve pasto "… ¿No estaba dentro de una cueva?" Dice mientras se sienta y observa el lugar.

Parece ser el bosque de Konoha, es un área no muy frondosa, a su lado ve a un Kiba en miniatura, parece como si tuviera cinco años… un poco más alejada nota a Annie que parece que aún no se levanta.

"¿Y Kakashi?" Se pregunta Katt mientras se levanta aunque se siente un poco extraña "¿Qué fue esa luz?"

Antes de poder encontrar a Kakashi o pensar que es lo que estaba pasando siente que Annie se levanta, al mirar a Katt la muchacha parece un poco confundida por unos momentos, aunque se pone de pie en posición para atacar.

"¿Qué hiciste con los Hyuugas y que rayos fue esa luz?" Pregunta Katt _Y por qué recién lo noto pero mi voz suena un poco diferente._

Annie corre hacia Katt para atacarla pero es detenida por un ninja de Konoha que aparece de entre los árboles.

"¡Hey niña! No es bueno atacar a ninjas de Konoha" Dice el shinobi agarrando a Annie de los brazos.

En eso Kiba recobra la conciencia "¿…Qué pasó?" Pregunta un Kiba muy confundido, aunque la confuncion de su rostro se vuelve espanto al ver a Katt "¡Te encogiste!" Dice Kiba señalándola.

"¿…?" Katt mira confundida a Kiba hasta que se mira un poco, nota que sus manos se ven un poco más pequeñas y el cambio más evidente es su busto, luego de tocarse un poco Katt nota que debe de estar como era a sus 12 ó 13 años "¡Hey! Esto es una pésima broma" Grita Katt señalando a Annie que aún esta en manos de un ahora confundido ninja de Konoha… _si ya tengo problemas en captar la atención de Kakashi no quiero ni pensar lo difícil que va a ser como estoy ahora…¡No! No debo pensar en estupideces, esto es serio…además no veo a Kakashi por ningún lado._

"Bueno niños, ustedes tres vienen conmigo a ver al Hokage… que parecen estar actuando muy extraño" Dice el ninja soltando a Annie.

Annie patea al ninja e intenta escapar, pero es detenida por Katt y Kiba que se lanzan encima de ella. El ninja se recupera casi instantáneamente y va para volver a atrapar a Annie.

"Creo que te voy a tener que llevar por la fuerza… ustedes dos síganme" Ordena el ninja.

De camino a Konoha el ninja mira muy extrañado a Kiba "Oye niño ¿De dónde sacaste esa bandana?"

"Es mía…" Responde Kiba con una cara de pocos amigos, no parece muy contento de estar como niño de cinco años y sin Akamaru.

"¿Se le quitaste a tu hermano o algo?... si fueras uno de esos shinobi talentosos que se gradúan de la academia a temprana edad te conocería…" Cometa el ninja luego de unos momentos el ninja mira a Katt "Tú, Explícame que fue todo lo de hace un rato"

"Ahmmm, pues estábamos en una misión siguiéndola a ella" Dice Katt señalando a Annie "Que se había infiltrado en Konoha y había raptado a unos Hyuuga"

"¿¡Raptado Hyuugas!?" El ninja mira algo incrédulo a Annie acelerando un poco el paso "Apúrense, mejor vamos rápido donde el Hokage para que le expliquen… o informen que ocurrió"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al acercarse a Konoha nota que la montaña solo tiene tres rostros "Kiba… ¿No falta una cara?" Pregunta Katt en voz un poco baja.

"… Si, eso es muy extraño, aunque no más que nos hayamos encogido" Responde Kiba.

El ninja entra a la oficina del Hokage junto con Annie, Katt y Kiba, pero no está Tsunade sino un señor de unos 50 años.

"Hokage-sama encontré a estos niños" Comienza a explicar el ninja cuando de la nada Kiba se pone un poco extraño.

"¿Sucede algo pequeño?" Pregunta el Hokage al ver a Kiba.

Katt que está a su lado nota que Kiba parece estar entre una mezcla de triste con alegre, aunque su expresión asemeja más a la de alguien que ha visto un fantasma.

"Yo…" Kiba parece no saber que decir.

"Yo le explico" Interrumpe Katt "Aunque no lo que le esté pasando a Kiba que eso no lo entiendo bien"

"Explícame entonces… pero antes siéntense" Dice el Hokage mirando fijamente a Katt.

"Bueno, lo que pasó es que… la Hokage nos envió en una misión para encontrar a los Hyuuga que ella" Dice Katt señalando a Annie "Se había llevado"

"¿La Hokage?" Pregunta el ninja que sostiene a Annie.

"Tsunade, la quinta Hokage a menos que la memoria me falle…" Dice Katt mirando al Hokage.

"¿Tsunade?" Dice el Hokage mirando con mucha curiosidad a Katt "No eres de Konoha ¿No?"

"Nop, llegue a Konoha hace unos meses y terminé volviéndome Genin" Responde Katt.

"Explícame, pero sin muchos detalles la misión que les habían encargado" Dice el Hokage.

En ese mismo momento las puertas de la oficina se abren y entra un hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules extremadamente parecido a Naruto… _wow que guapo… y yo en el cuerpo de una niña de 12 años…_

"Hokage, a usted lo estaba buscando" Dice el hombre muy alegre.

"Minato… ahora no…" Dice el Hokage.

"No se preocupe, yo espero aquí en la ventana hasta que acabe con los niños" Dice Minato muy alegremente mientras parece estar acomodándose en el marco de la ventana en una posición donde su rostro encajé en el cuarto lugar de los rostros de la montaña, donde en el futuro estará su rostro.

"…" Todos los presentes en el cuarto se quedan mirando a Minato.

"¡Hey!" Dice Minato acercándose a Katt un poco más serio aunque aún sonriente "No hay muchas pelirrojas por acá… y menos con ese color de ojos"

"Minato… déjala" Dice el Hokage "Sigue con lo que me ibas a decir… perdona pero no se tu nombre"

"Katherine, aunque prefiero solo Katt" Contesta alegremente Katt.

"Ese nombre no es de por acá" Comenta Minato regresando a su posición en la ventana.

El Hokage mira al ninja que trajo a Katt, Kiba y Annie, este luego de terminar de amarrar a Annie sale de la habitación. El Hokage mira a Minato, pero este no se va del cuarto.

"Que puedo decir… me muero de curiosidad" Dice Minato alegremente.

"Lo que escuches se queda en este cuarto…" Comenta el Hokage.

"Si, solo entre niños y Hokages" Comenta con una gran sonrisa Minato.

"¿Sigues con eso?" Pregunta el Hokage mirando a Minato con un rostro algo cansado.

"No¿Cómo crees?... ¿Hace calor aquí no?" Dice Minato mientras se abre el chaleco verde dejando ver lo que parece ser un polo con un gran y brillante número cuatro.

"… no puedo creer que no te canses…" Comenta el Hokage mirando a Minato.

"Bueno, no te distraigas más conmigo…" Comenta Minato mirando a Katt haciendo que el Hokage también lo haga.

"Haber… por cuestiones que no vienen al caso explicar ahora, hace un día con un jutsu extraño que… alguien lo copió con el sharingan a un tipo que atrapamos… abrimos un portal a… otro sitio y fuimos a investigar, ahí fue donde encontramos a Annie, que sinceramente dudo que sea su nombre… y luego de algunas cosas ella se colgó de el Hyuuga que estaba con nosotros y terminó en Konoha, en ese portal habíamos capturado a... alguien y por eso todo lo del portal se canceló y a ella" Dice Katt señalando a Annie "La mandaron con el Hyuuga, unas horas después el que había estado encargándose de las interrogaciones se dio cuenta que algo malo pasaba, después de eso el tipo que habíamos atrapado resultó solo ser un ninja con una ilusión y cuando mandaron a llamar a los Jonin pues… no habían Hyuugas, se armaron equipos para ir a buscarlos y yo junto con Kiba y… un Jonin, llegamos a una cueva donde tenía a los Hyuuga…" Katt termina de explicar con un poco más de facilidad la parte que ocurrió en la cueva. "… Y así es como llegamos hasta acá"

Minato y el Hokage se miran un poco extrañados…

"¿Cuál era el Jonin?" Pregunta el Hokage.

"… Kakashi…" Responde Katt no muy segura si es correcto decir el nombre considerando que pareciera con esto fuera el pasado.

"¡Jha!" Exclama Minato muy alegre "Sabía que iba a ser Jonin"

"Hatake Kakashi… aún no es Jonin…" Le dice el Hokage a Katt.

"Pero…" Interrumpe Minato muy contento "Yo se que en unos días cuando nombres a los Jonin lo vas a volver uno, tiene más talento que el resto de candidatos"

_Cierto que Kakashi me había contado que se había hecho chunin a los 6 y Jonin a los 13…_ Piensa Katt mientras levanta la mirada hacia Minato "¿Qué edad tiene Kakashi?"

"Mmmm 13" Responde Minato.

_Entonces ahora se debería volver Jonin…_ Piensa Katt, aunque luego voltea a ver a Kiba que parece empezar a recuperarse un poco… _el tercer Hokage fue asesinado por Orochimaru un mes antes que yo llegara a Konoha… y el cuarto… el cuarto, Minato murió como trece años atrás por el nineta… eso es malo esta época… si no calculo mal estamos muy cerca de que el ninetails ataque Konoha… ¿Esa Annie habrá venido hasta acá por eso?_

"Te vez pensativa" Dice el Hokage acercándose un poco "Y preocupada, pero ya que parece que vienen de dentro de unos años… lo mejor será que no digan nada…"

Kiba mira al Hokage muy triste, parece como si quisiera decirle sobre Orochimaru.

"Ahora… Annie" Dice el Hokage acercándose a ella, "Creo que vamos a tener que hacerte unas preguntas…"

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe al Hokage, entra un niño pequeño, como de la edad que Kiba aparenta, de ojos negros y cabello negro, muy parecido a Sasuke entra en el cuarto.

"¿Sucede algo Itachi?" Comenta Minato al ver al niño, la mención del nombre espanta a Kiba y sorprende un poco a Katt… _que cute, no parece un asesino en potencia… aunque los que no parecen son los peores._

"Venía a pedirle al Hokage para que me dejará dar el examen para graduarme…" Comenta Itachi, pero su mirada está posada en Kiba y en Katt.

"Este año no Itachi, es cierto que podrías hacerlo pero, prefiero que esperes un año más" Comenta el Hokage un poco confundido con el cambio repentino en el rostro de Kiba.

"Si Hokage-sama…" Responde Itachi volviendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse vuelve a mirar al Hokage "¿Quiénes son ellos?" Pregunta mirando a Kiba y Katt "Tienen bandanas de Konoha pero jamás los había visto…"

Kiba sigue mirando tenso a Itachi, mientras Katt solo sonríe mientras intenta pensar en una excusa.

"Ya, ya Itachi" Dice Minato alegremente "Mejor ve a jugar por ahí… o no, mejor ve a ayudar a Obito a entrenar que lo necesita, pronto va a ir a una misión difícil…"

Itachi sale del cuarto y Kiba se voltea para decirle algo al Hokage.

"Es mejor que no sepa nada…" Dice el Hokage mirando con una sonrisa a Kiba "Ahora es mejor que los tres se vayan a descansar que tengo que pensar un poco"

"¿Los tres?" Comenta Katt medio espantada.

"A pesar de lo que me has contado, no puedo tomar ninguna medida contra Annie, ni exponerla a un interrogatorio por ahora… pero ya que intentó atacarte, atacó a un ninja de Konoha y se intento escapar, voy a tenerla bajo vigilancia" Comenta el Hokage, una sonrisa puede verse en el rostro de Annie "Minato, llévalos a los tres a descansar, mandaré alguien para que vigile el lugar"

"Si, Hokage…" Dice Minato mirando un poco extraño a Annie.

Ya afuera de la oficina Minato lleva a Annie mientras Katt y Kiba van junto a él, Minato parece estar mirando mucho a Katt.

"¿Te llamas Katt no?" Pregunta Minato.

"Si" Responde Katt.

"¿Tus padres… se parecen a ti?" Pregunta con mucha curiosidad Minato.

"Eso depende, si es por físico, un poco" Responde Katt, aunque Kiba la mira con cara de que no debería responder mucho, a la larga ella es de otro mundo y es mejor que eso no se sepa, además con Annie escuchando no es muy sabio soltar información.

"Tu color de cabello…" Dice Minato "Y tus ojos…"

"Bueno… mi mamá era pelirroja… y los ojos… esos creo que eran de uno de mis abuelos" Responde Katt alegremente.

Minato le sonríe a Katt y continua avanzando, por un momento pareciera que su alegre rostro cambio a uno bastante triste.

"Aquí es" Dice alegremente Minato entrando a un edificio "Van a quedarse aquí hasta ver que hacemos con ustedes, aunque…"

Los tres miran a Minato.

"Solo por curiosidad, Annie es… una niña común de quien sabe donde o una ninja de otra villa con jutsus de tierra y genjutsus" Comenta Minato de ahí mira a Kiba y Katt "¿Pero ustedes?"

"Yo soy Chunin" Dice Kiba, Minato parece reírse un poco antes la noticia de un Chunin tan pequeño "No se ría… me encongi, yo no tengo esta edad…"

"Yo soy Genin" Dice Katt un poco fastidiada "Y tampoco tengo esta edad… y si empieza con algo de Genin vieja me voy a enfadar muchísimo…"

"Jajajaja, y Annie" Dice Minato "Tienes la edad que aparentas, porque ahora que lo pienso, ellos dos no han mencionado que tu hayas cambiado de apariencia a diferencia de ellos… ¿o es un genjutsu?"

Annie se queda mirando seriamente a Minato pero no le responde nada, en eso llega un ninja y Minato le entrega a Annie.

"A ella es a la que hay que vigilar" Comenta Minato mientras el ninja se la lleva a un cuarto.

"¿Y Katt porque sigues siendo Genin, no has tenido ganas de dar el examen Chunin o lo has fallado mucho?" Pregunta Minato sonriente.

"Solo lo he dado una vez… hace poco que empecé a entrenarme como ninja" Comenta Katt.

"Bueno, no les hago más preguntas, los dejo para que descansen, siéntanse libres de pasear por Konoha aunque consideren que estamos en la mitad de una guerra… además traten de no influenciar mucho en la vida de la gente de por acá" Comenta Minato mientras se aleja por la puerta.

"Bueno Kiba que demonios hacemos…" Pregunta Katt mientras ambos shinobi entran a un cuarto.

"Tenemos que ver como hacemos para regresar" Dice Kiba.

"Falta Kakashi… donde rayos se metió" Dice algo preocupada Katt.

"Talvez se despertó primero y fue a hacer algo" Responde Kiba.

"No… no nos habría dejado con Annie al lado e inconcientes…" responde Katt "Primero hay que averiguar que fue lo que pasó, por que lo único que sabemos es que estamos como 13 años en el pasado"

"14" Corrige Kiba "El cuarto Hokage aún no ha sido nombrado… hace 13 que fue el ataque del ninetails, eso quiere decir que en este año Minato-sama será nombrado cuarto Hokage…" Comenta Kiba.

"Pensándolo bien… tú no deberías de estar vivo" Dice Katt, lo que hace que Kiba la mire con espanto "No, me refiero a que tú aún no debes de haber nacido"

"… Eso es cierto… y tú deberías ser menor de lo que pareces ahora…" Completa Kiba.

Un sonido distrae a Katt y a Kiba, al asomarse por la ventana ven a un Iruka en pequeño, aun con la cicatriz en la nariz.

"Estúpidas misiones… aunque al menos ya me libré de la academia… ¡Jamás volveré a ese sitio, es horrible! Y la misión de ayudar a los niños en la academia es lo peor que me puede pasar…" Comenta el joven Iruka muy molesto mientras se pierde al doblar una esquina.

"¿Le decimos?" Pregunta Katt mirando al lugar donde dejó de ver a Iruka.

"No… pobre, ya se porque era tan malgeniado cuando hacíamos algo…" Comenta Kiba.

Katt se va para su cuarto, a descansar, aunque en la noche siente un ruido en su ventana, Katt se oculta hasta que nota que una figura entra al cuarto, es un muchacho de cabello negro con una especie de googles en la cabeza y parece que estuviera buscando algo o alguien.

Katt se pone detrás de él sacando un kunai… _nunca esta de más ser precavida…_ al acercarse el muchacho la siente y se voltea, pero al ver el kunai cae al piso sentado.

"No, no, guarda eso" Dice el muchacho moviendo las manos.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Katt en un tono serio aunque aguantándose la risa, jamás imaginó que un ninja se caería al piso, siempre los había visto ágiles.

"Soy Uchiha Obito, del gran clan Uchiha" Dice el muchacho parándose de golpe y con un tono muy orgulloso.

"Oh… nunca había oído de ti…" Responde Katt muy alegremente "no, creo que Minato dijo algo de ti¡Si! le dijo a Itachi que te ayudara a entrenar"

"¿A ese niño?... ya se porque vino conmigo… en fin… así que tú eres uno de los ninjas que Itachi jamás había visto en Konoha" Dice Obito.

"¿Viniste porque un niño de cinco años te contó un chisme?" Pregunta Katt.

"… ¡No! Vine porque… siempre es bueno verificar esas cosas, uno nunca sabe si la villa puede estar en peligro…" Responde Obito.

"No te preocupes que ya hablamos con el Hokage… y es confidencial" Responde alegremente Katt.

"Bueno… yo… soy Chunin así que puedo enterarme" Responde Obito.

"Jonin o más" Responde Katt con el mismo tono de Kakashi con su libro.

"No hay algo arriba de Jonin" Dice Obito señalando a Katt "Además dudo que tú, tú amiga o él niño sean Jonins"

"Primero, la otra no es mi amiga, es una espía de otra villa, el niño es Chunin y yo soy Genin, y si te burlas te reviento la cara" Dice Katt.

"¿El niño es mejor que tú?" Dice Obito riéndose un poco "Bueno, esas cosas pasan, siempre hay alguien mejor en tu grupo…en fin, los estaré vigilando" con esto Obito se va por la ventana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Katt se alista como siempre aunque maldiciendo la situación en la que está atorada, pero cuando va a buscar a Kiba, este sale corriendo de su cuarto.

"Acabó de ver a Annie salirse por la ventana, venia a avisarte" Dice Kiba mientras va al cuarto donde se supone estaba Annie, al entrar encuentra al ninja asignado a cuidarla golpeado e inconciente en el piso.

"Vamos Kiba, hay que alcanzarla" Dice Katt saliendo del edificio con Kiba a su lado, no tan lejos pueden ver a Annie moverse por los techos.

"No podemos dejar que se escape" Dice Kiba "¡Esa tipa dejó inconciente a un Jonin!"

"Se está dirigiendo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, si tenemos mala suerte esa zona va a estar vacía y se nos va a escapar en el bosque" Dice Katt.

Al llegar al área de entrenamiento por suerte, Katt ve a una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y unas marcas rojas en las mejillas sentada y a un Kakashi joven entrenando. Ambos voltean al ver a Annie acercarse a ellos.

Annie al ver a Kakashi para de golpe, maldice un poco y hace unos handseals lanzándole unas rocas encima que Kakashi evita, Annie aprovecha para entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

"¡Kakashi!" Dice la muchacha que estaba sentada mientras se acerca a ayudar.

"No te metas niña" Grita Annie, golpeando a Kakashi y ganando tiempo para hacer otro jutsu, este hace que la muchacha que venía a ayudar a Kakashi se quede enterrada en el piso hasta la cintura.

Kiba al ver esto hace su Gazuga dirigido a Annie, aunque ella evita el golpe con relativa facilidad "¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes niño?"

Katt llega a la escena y va a pelear con Annie… _diablos… esta tipa debe de ser Chunin por lo menos…aunque si se queda acá mucho rato van a llegar más ninjas._

Varios Genin que parece estaban entrenando se acercan al área a ayudar aunque ninguno con éxito, al parecer solo Kakashi esta siendo un oponente de verdad para Annie.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Kakashi, aunque parece estar muy desconcentrado con la presencia de Kiba y de Katt, el hecho de no conocerlos no le da buena espina.

"¡Más atento Hatake! Si te distraes no sales vivo de esta" Dice Annie atacando a Kakashi y lanzando lejos a algunos genins que se metieron en el camino.

Kiba y Katt se agrupan y van juntos para ayudar a Kakashi que por el momento parece considerarlos aliados. Kakashi evita los ataques de Annie obligándola incluso a retroceder un poco, Kiba parece estar teniendo problemas para atacar bien por su tamaño y el hecho que el taijutsu puro no es su estilo de combate, Katt por su lado no logra golpearla aunque si evitar sus golpes.

"Alguien es buena evitando golpes" Comenta Annie con una sonrisa maliciosa "Lástima que el renacuajo no" Con esto le da una patada en el pecho a Kiba y lo saca volando contra unos arbustos.

Katt mira el lugar donde Kiba cayó; la muchacha que estaba con Kakashi que al parecer ya se desenterró está corriendo al sitio "¿No vas a ir por tu amigo?" Pregunta Annie.

"No, creo que alguien ya se me adelantó y como dicen tres son multitud" Responde Katt.

La pelea continua, Kakashi se aleja un momento dejando a Katt sola con Annie "No quería tener que usar esto aquí…" Comenta mientras se aleja un poco.

"No vas a ir a ningún lado Hatake" Dice Annie distrayéndose de Katt para ir por Kakashi.

"Tú tampoco deberías distraerte" Dice Katt mientras hace unos handseals "Katon: Goryuka no jutsu" (Fire Relase: Great Dragon Fire) la explosión de fuego alcanza a Annie a mitad de camino hacia Kakashi, Kakashi retrocede más ya que la ola de fuego quedó casi frente a él, al disiparse se ve una especie de capullo de tierra, y de el sale Annie bastante molesta.

"Ya me cansé, no más juegos" Comenta Annie sacándose un poco de sangre del dedo y haciendo unos handseals, en segundos Katt que estaba relativamente cerca siente que el piso donde estaba deja de ser piso y se transforma en un animal. Una salamandra roja muy grande acaba de aparecer, por suerte no llega a ser del tamaño de la rana de Jiraiya pero aún así es bastante grande y está frente a Kakashi.

Los genin de los alrededores comienzan a retroceder, la muchacha que estaba con Kakashi saca a Kiba de los arbustos y empieza a curarlo. Kakashi por su lado, mira muy fastidiado a Annie y muy extrañado a Katt, el fuego de su jutsu había hecho que el no hiciera el suyo por alejarse un poco. Kakashi ve la salamandra e intenta llegar hasta Annie que esta en la cabeza.

En ese momento se siente un temblor y aparece la rana de Jiraiya con Minato montado encima.

"¿Me llamas para esto?" Comenta muy molesta la rana.

"Bueno, no sabía que sólo era la niña, no quería perder el tiempo en caso fuera algo importante" Comenta Minato.

"El rubio ridículo…" Comenta Annie esbozando una sonrisa "Talvez debería matarlo a él también…"

Katt está sentada en la espalda de la salamandra de Annie mirando la escena…_ talvez sería buena idea que me baje de este bicho…_ Pero cuando Katt se dispone a bajarse de la salamandra Annie le ordena atacar a Kakashi… _eso no… ninguna salamandra gigante recibiendo ordenes de una chica estúpida va a comerse a mi Kakashi…_

Cuando la salamandra se dirige a atacar a Kakashi que esta esperando el ataque, Katt corre hasta llegar a la cabeza de la criatura donde se encuentra Annie y le da una patada por la espalda a Annie haciendo que esta caiga hasta el suelo con Katt encima.

"…" Gamabunta se queda mirando la escena unos segundos mientras Minato sonríe y luego van por la salamandra.

Ya en el piso, Katt le hace una llave a Annie y antes de que se logre escapar Kakashi llega para retenerla, momentos después ambos summons, la rana y la salamandra, desaparecen y Minato se acerca donde está Annie.

"Pero Annie que niña más fuerte que eres" Dice Minato alegremente "Parece que te escapaste del Jonin que te custodiaba y le causaste muchos problemas a mi discípulo"

_Kakashi nunca mencionó ser discípulo del cuarto Hokage… bueno, tampoco me contó mucho de cómo se hizo Jonin, solo me dijo que a los 13 años…_

Segundos después un escuadrón de ANBUs llega al lugar, Minato les indica que lleven con mucho cuidado a Annie donde el Hokage y la mantengan con vigilancia constante. Minato se va con el escuadrón.

"¡Hey¿Qué pasó aquí?" Se oye decir a una voz.

"Obito…" Dice Kakashi sin mayor expresión en su voz "Llegas tarde para el entrenamiento…"

"Eso no me responde porque hay un montón de rocas tiradas y un área toda quemada... ni porque vi una rana y una salamandra gigantes" Dice Obito muy fastidiado "¿Y por qué tu amigo esta inconciente con Rin?" Le pregunta Obito a Katt "Para ser Chunin se me hace que es muy débil… como le hiciste tú para no estar inconciente si eres genin" Comenta Obito riéndose un poco.

El comentario de Obito acaba de atraer toda la atención de Kakashi a Katt, Katt puede sentir como parece que la estuviera analizando.

"Jejeje, creo que voy a ir a ver a mi amigo" Dice Katt alejándose de Kakashi y acercándose a donde Kiba.

"Espera" Dice Kakashi acercándose a Katt.

Katt voltea y se queda mirándolo sonriente.

"¿Si podías atacar con jutsus de fuego porque te demoraste tanto en usarlos?" Dice Kakashi muy serio.

"Bueno, no quería quemarte a ti o a Kiba" Responde Katt un poco extrañada, lo consideraba un poco obvio.

Kakashi la mira un poco "¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto antes... y más importante Obito dice que el niño es un Chunin, como no lo había visto a él antes?" Pregunta muy serio Kakashi.

"Pues… eso se lo tendrías que preguntar al Hokage o a Minato… digo tu sensei…" Responde Katt mientras Kakashi la sigue mirando fijamente y muy cerca.

"Ya Kakashi" Dice Obito fingiendo un rostro muy serio "Esa información solo la pueden tener los Jonin"

"¿Tu eres bastante lento no Obito?" Pregunta Kakashi cambiando ahora su mirada a Obito "Acabas de decir que ella es Genin y el niño Chunin, pero jamás los hemos visto, el niño parece un Inuzuka así que deberíamos de haberlo visto antes y ella" Dice volviendo su mirada a Katt "Es una Genin con un Jutsu de fuego bastante fuerte… y jamás había oído nada sobre ella sin contar que la que invocó la salamandra me conocía"

"¡Hey yo se Jutsus de fuego!" Comenta muy irritado Obito.

"Si, e incluso alguna vez he oído sobre alguno de tus Jutsus a pesar que no son gran cosa… pero el de ella... nunca lo había visto ni oído de él" Dice Kakashi.

"Bueno… como dije yo voy a ver a mi amigo…" Dice Katt alejándose de Obito y Kakashi.

"No te preocupes solo se golpeó un poco… los niños a esta edad no aguantan tantos golpes" Le dice Rin sonriéndole a Katt "En un rato debe de recobrar la conciencia y… no le hagas mucho caso a Kakashi-kun, siempre es así… además si Minato-sensei no dijo nada sobre ustedes no hay razón para desconfiar"

Katt carga a Kiba para llevarlo al edificio donde se están quedando, mientras tanto Rin se dirige a revisar a Kakashi que fuera de unos golpes y algunos cortes menores está perfecto, aunque parece estar ignorando lo que Rin le dice mientras continua mirando muy seriamente a Katt que se esta llevando a Kiba.

"¡Hey Kakashi! Rin te esta hablando…" Se puedo oír a Obito quejarse a lo lejos.

_Físicamente se ve igual… obviando por el sharingan que obviamente no lo tiene, ni esa cicatriz en el ojo… por Dios ¿Desde que edad usa esa máscara?... pero… su carácter… parece tan diferente… se veía muy serio cuando la pelea acabó y durante… aunque bueno, tiene sus razones para sospechar que hay algo raro…pero es tan diferente…_

En el camino un ANBU intercepta a Katt.

"El Hokage desea hablar con…" El ANBU mira a Kiba inconciente "¿Esta bien?"

"Si, solo inconciente, me dijeron que en un rato debe de estar despertándose" Dice Katt mientras el ANBU carga a Kiba.

"Ven conmigo" indica el ANBU.

Ya en la oficina del Hokage Kiba se despierta, Katt le informa lo ocurrido.

"Que bueno que no se escapó…" Comenta Kiba no muy feliz de haber caído inconciente.

En eso el Hokage entra a su oficina con Minato y otro ninja más.

"La joven esta en el cuarto de interrogaciones esperando" Dice el Hokage al ninja desconocido, este se va por un corredor "Bueno Katt, Kiba, me alegro que estén bien… creo que no fue posible que pasaran en perfil bajo…"

"La muchacha invocó una salamandra bastante grande… aunque claro no tan grande como las ranas que yo puedo invocar" Dice Minato muy sonriente.

"En estos instantes están interrogando a Annie… pero lo que quiero con ustedes es ver que fue lo que ocurrió durante el Jutsu que se supone los trajo" Dice el Hokage.

"No sabemos, solo fue una luz" Explica Kiba.

"¡Ya lo se!" Dice Minato muy animado, haciendo que los otros tres lo miren.

"No empieces Minato esto es serio…" Dice el Hokage.

"Eso ya lo se… pero es obvio que ninguno de ellos es experto en seals, así que no deben tener ni la más remota idea de lo que pasó… pero" Dice Minato muy sonriente captando la atención del Hokage "Nosotros somos mejores, podríamos tratar de representar lo que ocurrió, así podríamos averiguar algo más"

"… Si, supongo que puede servir" Comenta el Hokage "Entonces… describan el lugar y donde estaba cada uno"

"Yo hago de Annie" Dice alegremente Minato "Y que el Hokage haga de Kakashi"

"¿Y quien hace de los Hyuuga?" Pregunta Katt.

"… Los muebles, según ustedes no se movían así que no hace mucha diferencia" Responde Minato.

"El lugar era una cueva… los Hyuuga estaban formando un octágono alrededor de un cristal" Dice Kiba "Nosotros tres estábamos en esta área ocultos" Continua Kiba llevando a Katt y al Hokage hacía un lado "Y Annie estaba hacia el lado opuesto revisando unas cosas sobre una mesa" al oír esto Minato se pone en posición y hace como si estuviera revisando algo.

"En eso el cristal empezó a brillar, Annie guardó unas cosas en la mochila y se acercó a esperar cerca de un Hyuuga" Explica Katt.

"¿Cuál?" Pregunta Minato para saber donde debe ponerse.

"El de allá" Señala Katt una posición "Luego Kakashi nos dijo lo que ya les conté y se empezó a mover oculto" Dice Katt señalando el supuesto trayecto.

El Hokage suspira y empieza a caminar.

"Luego, Kakashi corrió hacía Annie sorprendiéndola" Dice Katt "Y nosotros fuimos detrás de él" El Hokage se acerca a Minato y se para al costado mientras Minato hace una cara de sorprendido "Pero Kakashi se colocó entre Annie y el Hyuuga" Completa Katt.

"¿Y de ahí?" Pregunta Minato algo más serio.

"La luz nos envolvió y aparecimos acá" Termina Katt.

"Bueno…" Comenta Minato "No se que haya sido pero… tengo una idea de porque llegaron acá"

"¿Y la actuación era necesaria?" Pregunta el Hokage.

"No, pero me ayudó a visualizar mejor" Responde Minato "Por lo que están acá es simple, al menos en mi teoría, es porque la luz tocó a Kakashi primero, era el que estaba más cerca y el único que falta estar acá, obviando claro a los Hyuugas mismos"

Katt y Kiba se miran, lo que acaba de decir tiene algo de lógica, quitando a Annie talvez, solo Kakashi había conocido esta época.

"Si, es muy probable…" Comenta el Hokage mirando interesado a Minato.

"Otro detalle, Annie no tenía cosas…" Comenta Minato sonriente "Eso quiere decir que deben de estar, si es que vinieron también, en donde aparecieron y considerando que estaba alistando esa mochila la debe de haber querido usar para algo"

"Cierto… no recordaba la mochila" Comenta Katt.

"Hay que ir a ver si está" Dice Kiba parándose.

"Relájate niño, las mochilas no tienen pies y considerando que Annie estaba huyendo en dirección a donde los encontraron creo que debe de seguir ahí" Comenta Minato luego se voltea a ver al Hokage "No tenemos idea del contenido así que mandar Genins, a pesar que es el estilo de misión para ellos, no sería muy prudente y dejar que estos dos vayan solos tampoco"

"¿Te estas ofreciendo a ir?" Pregunta el Hokage mirando a Minato.

"Bueno, en unos días mi equipo y yo estaremos partiendo así que nos serviría una de esas misiones simples" Comenta Minato.

"Bueno, lleva a tu equipo a buscar esa mochila" Dice el Hokage "Y que Katt y Kiba vayan contigo, eso es mejor a que estén dando vueltas por Konoha luego de la pelea con Annie"

Minato llama a su equipo para que se reúna con él en una hora cerca de una de las entradas secundarías de Konoha.

"Ojalá hoy no se demoré demasiado…" Comenta Minato.

"¿Kakashi?" Pregunta Katt por curiosidad, él siempre es el que llega tarde aunque este Kakashi se ve tan diferente.

"¿Kakashi?" Mira medio horrorizado Minato a Katt "Ese niño tiene un reloj enterrado en el cráneo, jamás llega tarde"

Katt y Kiba se miran muy extrañados, Katt ya había vivido en carne propia la habilidad de perderse en el tiempo de Kakashi y Kiba había escuchado rumores aparte de las quejas de Naruto y últimamente de Konohamaru.

Unos minutos antes de la hora aparece la muchacha que curó a Kiba, Rin.

"Sensei…" Saluda Rin y luego mira a los otros dos "Hola"

"¿Por qué están ellos aquí?" Se oye la voz de Kakashi apareciendo muy cerca.

"Kakashi… bueno es que ellos vienen con nosotros a esta misión es algo muy simple, solo estamos yendo nosotros por precaución, cuando aparezca Obito les explico bien" Comenta Minato notando que Kakashi se ve algo enojado.

Una hora más tarde llega Obito

"Perdón, es que me encontré con una gato perdido y me demoré en llevarlo al veterinario" Dice Obito mientras Minato se pone de pié para explicar la misión.

"La misión de hoy es simple… encontrar una mochila en el bosque" Dice Minato haciendo que su equipo incluyendo a Kakashi lo miren incrédulos.

"¿Sensei nos juntó para eso?" Dice Obito.

"Bueno… el problema es el contenido de la mochila…" Dice Minato, esto pone serios a los tres ninjas.

"¿Cuál es el contenido?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"Ese es el problema… no lo se" Comenta Minato alegremente "La mochila le pertenece a la joven que invocó a la salamandra"

"¿Y le estamos buscando su mochila?" Pregunta Obito algo decepcionado.

"No exactamente… pero nos sería útil ver el contenido" Explica Minato "Bueno eso es todo lo que les voy a decir así que andando y Kakashi… no interrogues a nuestros acompañantes"

El camino por suerte fue corto, menos de media hora, llegaron al lugar y empezaron a buscar; Kiba se puso a olfatear el área, Obito se fue por donde Rin estaba buscando y Kakashi se acerca al área de Katt con cara de desconfianza.

"Hola…" Dice Katt mirando a Kakashi "Sabes… considerando que tienes la mitad del rostro tapado debo decir que tienes unos ojos muy expresivos se ve a kilómetros lo fastidiado que estas"

Cuando Katt pensó que Kakashi no iba a responderle nada y estaba lista para irse a otro sitio a buscar él se pone frente a ella.

"Obito me dijo que la información era para Jonins…" Dice Kakashi mirándola "En dos días nombran a los Jonin… así que es probable que me entere que es lo que está pasando aquí" Dicho esto él es el que se va a buscar a otro lado.

"… ¡Eso sonó a amenaza!" Le grita Katt levantando el puño haciendo que Kakashi la mire un poco extrañado, no esperaba que después de eso le dijera algo… _En condiciones normales no le diría nada, pero considerando que tengo la imagen del Kakashi holgazán… pues no asusta tanto._

Unos simples y cortos diez minutos después de empezar, Kiba encontró la mochila, Minato la levanto y revisó un poco, luego sin dejar que nadie vea el contenido todos empiezan a regresar a Konoha.

"Buen trabajo equipo… ahora vayan a descansar, excepto Katt y Kiba que vuelven conmigo a donde el Hokage" Dice Minato.

Al entrar a la oficina Minato los deja diciendo que va a revisar bien el contenido de la mochila y que esperen al Hokage para contarle.

El Hokage entra luego de un rato se ve muy conmocionado.

"¿Hokage-sama?" Pregunta Kiba algo preocupado.

"La muchacha habló un poco… dice que el cuarto Hokage va a ser… un héroe, va a salvar Konoha y dice que va a ser Orochimaru" Dice el Hokage mientras Katt y Kiba se horrorizan al oír eso.

"¡NO!" Dice Katt "Eso no es cierto, ella trabaja para él"

"Orochimaru no va a ser Hokage" Dice Kiba muy alterado, lo único de Hokage que tiene Orochimaru es haber sido el causante de la muerte de un par.

"Entonces la muchacha esta tratando de guiarnos a hacer algo… Orochimaru dicen… ¿Él es el culpable de esto?" Pregunta tristemente el Hokage.

"No estamos seguros pero es muy probable…" Dice Kiba.

"Por un momento… por un momento pensé que Orochimaru iba a cambiar e iba a regresar a Konoha" Comenta muy triste el Hokage "Bueno, ustedes dos vayan a descansar, mañana en la mañana regresen para ver si tenemos alguna respuesta de cómo devolverlos"

Kiba y Katt salen de la oficina muy preocupados.

"¿Crees que Orochimaru la haya enviado a cambiar algo?" Dice Kiba.

"Talvez pero… si seguimos la teoría de Minato técnicamente solo estamos aquí porque Kakashi se metió en el camino de la luz" Dice Katt.

Esa noche Katt tiene problemas para dormir, esta preocupada por lo que esta sucediendo y además tiene la cabeza con Kakashi.

_Como alguien puede cambiar tanto… claro son como 13 años de diferencia pero… aunque debo decir que me parece adorable como su bandana esta encima de su pelo, esos mechones por debajo de la bandana hacen que se vea lindo…me había contado que no tenía familia… me pregunto si desde esta época…_

Katt sale del cuarto y va a donde Kakashi vive, con suerte está ahí desde joven si es que de verdad está sin familia. Al llegar al edificio se sube al techo y antes de descolgarse por la ventada para ver si esta Kakashi ve a Obito espiando.

"Oye… Obito… ¿Qué se supone que haces?" Pregunta en voz muy baja Katt.

"Nada" responde un poco sorprendido de verla ahí "¿Tú que haces aquí?"

"Vine a ver a Kakashi… obviamente desde lejos que con el carácter que tiene…" Comenta Katt asomándose por la ventana que Obito esta vigilando. Esta Kakashi sentado en su cama mirando la pared, se le ve bastante nervioso y tenso "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Esta nervioso… mañana no sólo nos vamos a una misión grande sino también le dirán si lo aceptaron como Jonin o no" Comenta Obito mirando a Kakashi.

"Oye¿Tú conoces bastante a Kakashi no?" Pregunta Katt.

"Si me vas a pedir que te arregle una cita ni lo intentes" Comenta Obito.

"Jejeje, no, no es eso" Dice Katt "¿Kakashi es un Uchiha?"

Obito mira a Katt medio extrañado "Claro que no, el Uchiha soy yo" Responde indignado.

A Katt le hace gracia la reacción de Obito "¿De verdad? Muéstrame tu sharingan" Dice Katt sonriente.

"Todavía no lo he desarrollado" Comenta Obito mirando hacia otro lado "No es tan fácil ¿sabes?"

"Supongo que no…" Responde Katt riéndose un poco "De cualquier forma no me respondiste que hacías acá"

"… Kakashi se veía muy tenso, tenía curiosidad de ver que estaba haciendo…. No hay ningún manual que le diga que hacer mientras esperas para saber si te volviste Jonin" Comenta Obito sonriendo un poco.

"¿Manual?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

"A Kakashi le gusta apegarse a las reglas, si el manual lo dice pues Kakashi lo hace" Responde Obito "Pero, es tarde… así que mejor nos vamos yendo que aunque este nervioso si nos quedamos más se va a dar cuenta"

Ambos ninjas se alejan de la casa de Kakashi caminando por la calle.

"Oye…" Dice Obito captando la atención de Katt "¿No crees que para haber visto a Kakashi por menos de tres horas en tu vida te estas preocupando un poco más de la cuenta por él?"

"¿De que hablas?" Dice Katt mirando para otro lado.

"Bueno, se nota que te gusta… y no lo estas persiguiendo como una de esas stalkers obsesivas… por lo cual se resumiría que te gusta por como es y sinceramente dudo que alguien pueda gustarle Kakashi por su personalidad" Comenta triunfal Obito.

"Dímelo a mi…" Comenta en voz baja Katt pensando en que aunque es diferente en el futuro sigue siendo difícil estar alrededor de él "Digo… es uno de los pocos ninjas con los que he interactuado por acá y el único que parece tener muchas cosas en su cabeza" Comenta Katt tratando que suene a una excusa de verdad.

"Bueno Kakashi tiene mucho en la cabeza… miles de manuales de cómo hacer las cosas" Comenta Obito.

"Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, que mañana el Hokage quiere verme…" Comenta Katt preocupada pensando en que el hombre casi creyó lo de Orochimaru.

"Entonces hasta mañana, con suerte, sino debo de estar regresando en unos días, me voy a una misión muy importante" Declara Obito orgullosamente y luego se va.

"¿Misión importante?" Dice Katt mientras ve como Obito se aleja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana cuando Kiba y Katt van a la oficina del Hokage ven que hay mucho movimiento, al intentar entrar a la oficina un ninja los detiene.

"No pueden pasar niños" Les dice el ninja.

"Pero… el Hokage nos había dicho que viniéramos" Responde Kiba.

"Mejor vayan a sus casas o consulten que hacer con sus senseis" Dice el ninja.

Kiba y Katt no tienen opción más que quedarse afuera intentando averiguar que sucedió. Una hora después de dentro del edificio sale Minato.

"Katt, Kiba… creo que tienen un problema…" Comenta Minato un poco preocupado "El Hokage parece que fue a buscar a Orochimaru"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritan muy preocupados Kiba y Katt.

"Parece que Annie le soltó información sobre Orochimaru que despertó la esperanza de recuperar a su antiguo estudiante… esto puede ser malo…" Comenta Minato.

"No, hay que buscarlo y traerlo… el no debería de haberse ido, si algo debía ocurrir hoy y no sucede por su ausencia quien sabe como podría afectar a futuro" Comenta Kiba.

"Las misiones ya me encargué de que se hagan, todas y he dejado algunos ninjas encargándose por si algo nuevo llega… lo único que no va a poder hacerse es el nombramiento de Jonins que estaba planeado para hoy" Comenta Minato.

Katt se queda helada… Kakashi debería convertirse en uno a los 13 años eso quiere decir que este año "¿El nombramiento es solo una vez en el año?"

"Si, usualmente si" Responde Minato algo preocupado por la cara de Katt.

"Wahhh… tiene que volver y nombrar a quienes se volvieron Jonin" Dice Katt.

"Es mejor que esperen a que el Hokage regrese… por cierto, voy a dejar órdenes para que los dejen entrar a la oficina del Hokage, ahí están las cosas de Annie, aunque les recomendaría que no las tocaran, en especial una piedra… es bastante rara" Comenta Minato muy serio.

En eso llegan Rin y Kakashi, este último mira muy extrañado la oficina del Hokage y a su maestro.

"Vamos al lugar de encuentro a esperar a Obito" Dice Minato "Y ustedes dos cuídense" Dice dirigiéndose a Kiba y Katt.

Kakashi se ve un poco desilusionado, debe haber estado esperando la noticia de su promoción a Jonin, pero aún así sin decir nada se va con Minato.

"Kiba… se supone que esta vez Kakashi debería haber sido promovido a Jonin" Comenta Katt un poco preocupada.

"¿Kakashi sensei?... ¿Cómo sabes?" Pregunta Kiba.

"Me contó" Responde Katt.

"Entonces estamos en problemas, porque parecía que se iban a una misión importante… talvez si no es Jonin algo cambie… y con Konoha en guerra eso puede ser malo" Comenta Kiba "Vamos a revisar las cosas de Annie"

Ya en la oficina del Hokage ven la mochila de Annie sobre una mesa, hay un anillo que parece estar roto, un par de scrolls y la piedra que mencionó Minato; en el escritorio del Hokage parece estar la lista de Chunins con posibilidad de ser nombrados Jonin, Kakashi está al parecer entre los mejores.

"Con que el Hokage nombrara tres Jonin Kakashi sensei se volvería automáticamente uno… quien sabe si incluso sea el mejor de estos tres…" Comenta Kiba.

Katt y Kiba se quedan en Konoha por unas horas pensando que hacer, Kiba parece estar muy preocupado por el Hokage que ha ido por Orochimaru y Katt por Kakashi, quien sabe como afecte su futuro el no haber sido nombrado Jonin.

En eso, Kiba ve algo que lo deja en un estado muy similar a como cuando vio al Hokage la primera vez, cuando Katt mira hacía el sitio ve un hombre alto, con unas marcas en la cara, como las de Kiba y su familia, para ser más específicos el hombre se ve en ciertos rasgos muy similar a Kiba.

"¿Kiba?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo.

"Mi papá…" Responde Kiba "Solo lo había visto en fotos… murió en el ataque del ninetails"

Katt mira al hombre y parece que se está juntando con otros ninjas "Parece que esta armando un grupo…" Dice Katt mientras ve como Kiba se acerca al sitio y ella lo sigue.

"Entonces" Dice el padre de Kiba "Vamos a ir a buscar al Hokage, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le suceda algo, Orochimaru es muy peligroso, el Hokage tenía una idea donde estaba Orochimaru así que no lo va a encontrar tan rápido, no tiene su lugar exacto, pero yo si puedo encontrar rápido al Hokage… así que vamos por él"

Kiba mira a Katt "Voy a ir con ellos… es cierto que algún cambio en la historia de Kakashi sensei puede causar problemas, pero si algo le pasa al Hokage será mucho peor"

"Entonces, yo veré que hago con Kakashi… voy a tener que decirle que el Hokage volvió y lo nombró Jonin… o algo similar" Comenta Katt "Ten cuidado que tu madre ni tu hermana te vean… que eso si podría influenciar algo en tu vida"

"Si… tú tienes suerte… no tienes que estar evitando gente" Comenta Kiba mientras se prepara para seguir al grupo de su padre.

Katt regresa a la oficina del Hokage y luego de rebuscar un poco, y agradecer a Minato por ser tan descuidado y desordenado, encuentra entre la ruma de papeles de las misiones que Minato dio aprobación, la misión de Kakashi, Katt la analiza un poco e intenta calcular por donde deben de estar para dirigirse en esa dirección.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un día después Katt pasa por un lugar que en el que parece hubo una pelea algo grande… _no deben de estar tan lejos… solo espero que sean ellos… ya casi llegó a la frontera con el país del grass, esa zona debe de estar con muchos ninjas. _

Unas horas más tarde un ruido alerta a Katt aunque no llega a reaccionar suficientemente rápido, de entre los arbustos aparece Kakashi frenándose a tiempo antes de atacarla.

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!?" Dice muy enojado Kakashi "¡Pude haberte matado!"

Obito y Rin salen luego y alcanzan a Kakashi.

"¡Ten más cuidado Kakashi!" Dice Obito.

Kakashi mira a Obito un poco más calmado y luego a Katt "¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunta.

"Me mandaron a buscar a Minato" Dice Katt.

"Nos separamos, yo estoy a cargo ahora, el se fue a hacer la otra parte de la misión" Comenta Kakashi.

"¿Se fue?" Pregunta Katt… _pero… esta es una misión A… tres Chunin solos no deberían de hacerla… aunque Kakashi ya tiene el nivel de un Jonin… a menos que Minato le haya dicho ya que es Jonin… debe de haber notado que no me gustó nada lo de dejar el nombramiento de Jonins_

"Lo que tengas que decir dímelo a mi sino vuelve a Konoha y avisa que manden a algún jonin a buscar a Minato sensei que él no está en un lugar donde tú debas de acercarte" Comenta Kakashi muy serio.

"Si… creo que volveré a Konoha" Responde Katt con muchas dudas de que hacer, si Minato ya le dijo que es Jonin seria muy sospechoso que ella se lo volviera a decir.

"Kakashi, creo que ya la espantaste mira la cara que tiene" Comenta Obito "Oye Katt… no te preocupes, mejor regresa a Konoha"

Katt mira a Obito y sonríe un poco "Si" Kakashi sigue mirando muy extrañado a Katt mientras Rin parece estar preocupada de que Katt siendo Genin pueda regresar sola a Konoha.

"Si llegó hasta acá puede volver" Dice Kakashi al ver la cara de Rin "Además por la pelea que vi antes creo que se puede cuidar sola y nosotros no podemos retrasarnos más"

"Cuídate" Se despiden Obito y Rin mientras Kakashi los espera para continuar.

Katt regresa hacia Konoha con cuidado…_ que perdida de tiempo, dos días desperdiciados en nada, ojalá a Kiba le haya ido mejor._

Cuando Katt llega a Konoha el grupo con el que se fue Kiba aún no ha regresado, Katt no está muy segura de que hacer quedarse en Konoha no va a servir de nada, pero no esta muy segura de hacia donde se haya ido el grupo del padre de Kiba, solo sabe que en dirección a el país donde en unos años estará la villa del sonido.

Katt empieza a ir en esa dirección, con suerte los encuentra o la encuentran en el camino, a un día de Konoha ve al tercer Hokage regresar junto con el padre de Kiba y el grupo que fue con él, aunque no ve a Kiba con ellos… _talvez lo devolvieron a Konoha… debí fijarme en eso._

El Hokage nota a Katt y se le acerca "¿Katt, que haces aquí?" Pregunta un poco triste.

"Pues pensaba ir a buscarlo" Responde Katt.

"Eso hubiera sido muy peligroso…" Responde el Hokage "Orochimaru… es una persona muy peligrosa, ven conmigo que tengo que hablarte"

Katt mira un poco confundida al Hokage hasta que llega a su oficina al día siguiente junto con el padre de Kiba.

"¿El niño era amigo tuyo no?" Pregunta el padre de Kiba muy serio y algo triste.

"Si… aunque preferiría decir 'es'" Comenta Katt un poco preocupada.

"Cuando fui por Orochimaru este me atacó casi instantáneamente, no tengo idea en que haya estado para actuar tan agresivamente, pero al poco rato llegaron los otros ninjas de Konoha junto con Kiba…" Comienza a contar el Hokage.

"Kiba se había ocultado muy bien y nos había seguido… borró todo rastro de su olor, no lo noté hasta cuando estábamos muy cerca del lugar de la pelea… sabía muy bien como engañar mi nariz" Comenta el padre de Kiba.

"Ayudantes de Orochimaru se le unieron y empezamos a pelear, cuando uno de los ayudantes de Orochimaru se me acercó para atacarme por la espalda… Kiba se puso en el medio" Dice muy triste el Hokage "Orochimaru aprovechó el momento para huir…"

Katt esta oyendo la noticia sentada mientras mira al Hokage o al padre de Kiba dependiendo cual de los dos esté hablando.

"Un muchachito muy valiente, no quiso quedarse oculto cuando lo descubrí…" Dice el padre de Kiba mirando el cielo "Mi esposa esta esperando un hijo… si es un niño le pondré Kiba…"

El Hokage nota que Katt está recibiendo la noticia sin moverse mucho ni decir nada.

"Katt… se que es difícil pero bloquear lo que uno siente no es la mejor manera de encarar las cosas…" Dice el Hokage acercándose.

"Ya lo se… es solo que… debí de haber ido con él" Dice Katt… _como no lo pensé Kiba estaba muy triste por lo del Hokage… debí haber pensado que iba intentar defenderlo como sea…_ "Además, aún falta arreglar el problema de haber venido acá"

"No había forma que supieras lo que iba a pasar…" Dice el Hokage y luego mirando a Katt algo más serio "¿Planeas hacer algo con Annie?"

"¿Annie?" Mira Katt al Hokage "No… es cierto que podría echarle la culpa de la muerte de Kiba pero eso no me llevaría a ningún lado… y si voy a dedicarme a odiarla mejor uso mi tiempo en pensar en Kiba"

El Hokage se relaja un poco "Eso es bueno… aunque no deberías guiarte tanto por la regla de que los shinobi no muestran sus sentimientos"

"Ni me sabía esa regla… lo único que no quiero es que mis sentimientos se metan con mis pensamientos… sentir no tiene nada de malo pero… dejarse llevar por un sentimiento fuera de control no es sabio… los sentimientos solo dan fuerza a una persona cuando esta en armonía con ellos no cuando se deja dominar por ellos" Dice Katt recordando que hace mucho su maestro le había comentado algo así en una de las tantas veces que había limpiado el suelo con ella en un entrenamiento.

"Hokage-sama" Entra un ninja interrumpiendo en la oficina "Ya regresaron"

En unos instantes entran Minato, Rin y Kakashi, los dos primero se ven tristes, mientras que Kakashi fuera de triste se ve algo diferente, no solo su expresión sino que su ojo izquierdo esta vendado_… __el ojo del sharingan…_Piensa Katt al verlo.

"Hokage-sama toda la misión fue un éxito" Comenta Minato miran el cuarto y poniendo una cara aun mucho más preocupada.

"Me alegro…" Dice el Hokage al ver a los tres ninjas "… ¿Qué sucedió con Obito?"

"Obito no logró regresar con nosotros" Responde Minato.

El Hokage suspira mirando a Kakashi y a Rin "Es mejor que vayan a descansar" Luego mira a Katt "Tú también Katt"

Katt se levanta y sale junto con Rin y Kakashi, seguidos por Minato.

"¿Qué sucedió con…?" Pregunta Minato pero Katt responde antes que diga el nombre, Kakashi va a conocer a Kiba y hasta ahora no se ha enterado de cómo se llama, así que es mejor que continúe así.

"Fue a buscar al Hokage…" Responde Katt con un tono triste "Se puso en el medio del ataque al Hokage que hizo uno de los ayudantes de Orochimaru"

"…" Minato no responde, parece que no le sentó muy bien oír que perdieron otro ninja joven de Konoha. Rin al oír eso parece ponerse aún más triste de lo que ya estaba, pero la reacción de Kakashi es la más extraña, él solo levanta la cabeza y mira a Katt, su mirada es ahora bastante diferente a la de antes, mucho más relajada a pesar de lo triste que está.

"Bueno, Rin, Kakashi vayan a sus casa… yo llevaré a Katt" Dice Minato mientras los dos ninjas se van cada uno por su cuenta.

"¿Se ve diferente no?" Comenta Minato llamando la atención de Katt.

"¿Kakashi?" Pregunta Katt.

"Si, la muerte de Obito… creo que va a afectarlo mucho" Dice Minato.

"Obito… ¿Cómo?" Pregunta Katt, Obito le había caído muy bien a Katt y estaba tan lleno de vida que le parecía difícil pensar que estaba muerto… _primero Kiba y ahora Obito, aunque jamás vi a Obito en Konoha…_

"La misión… no fue tan bien durante la ejecución" Explica Minato "Durante la misión… cuando me separé de ellos, Rin fue raptada por unos ninja de Iwagure (Villa perdida entre las rocas), Obito parece que convenció a Kakashi de ir por Rin… durante el rescate Kakashi perdió el ojo izquierdo y Obito logró activar su sharingan" Dice Minato, esto último sorprende un poco a Katt, hace no más de una semana que Obito le había comentado que no era algo fácil "Con eso lograron rescatarla pero uno de los ninja hizo un jutsu que casi los aplasta, Obito salvó a Kakashi pero quedo enterrado bajo las rocas…" Minato respira un poco y continua "Obito le pidió a Rin que le transplantara su sharingan a Kakashi como regalo por su ascenso a Jonin la mitad de su cuerpo estaba aplastada, no iba a sobrevivir… con el sharingan Kakashi logró vencer al ninja y sacar a Rin del lugar antes que los refuerzos terminaran de llenar de rocas el lugar donde estaban… pero Obito quedo enterrado ahí… un poco después llegue yo"

"… Kakashi…" Dice Katt en voz muy baja, no tenía idea que así es como había conseguido su sharingan.

"Obito le hizo prometer a Kakashi que protegería a Rin" Comenta Minato.

"…" Katt se queda mirando a Minato… _Tampoco he visto a Rin en Konoha, Kakashi ni la ha mencionado…talvez… talvez vaya a morir en el ataque del ninetails junto con Minato… ese ataque va a ser en menos de una año… Kakashi va a tener muchas pérdidas en poco tiempo…_

"Aunque me alegra saber que Kakashi va a seguir vivo por muchos años más" Comenta Minato sonriendo.

"Tú… ¿Tú le dijiste que se había vuelto Jonin?" Pregunta Katt, ahora que lo piensa Obito le dio el sharingan como regalo por eso.

"Si, aunque era más que obvió que iba a ser Jonin… eso o nadie era Jonin este año" Dice Minato sonriéndole a Katt "Y por la cara que tú tenías creo que hice bien en decirle que era Jonin, luego veré eso con el Hokage"

"Si… eso creo al menos, me dijo que se volvió Jonin cuando tenía 13" Responde Katt.

"Que bueno que hablé con alguien, supongo que si cambió" Comenta Minato sonriente "Bueno, te dejo para que descanses, voy a reportar bien con el Hokage lo que ocurrió en la misión"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche Katt tiene muchos problemas para dormir, se siente culpable por la muerte de Kiba… _como pude dejar que eso pasara, al diablo que el sea Chunin y yo Genin… a fin de cuentas es solo un niño… es difícil que alguien a su edad se controle bien…esperó poder ver para regresar… con suerte se puede rehacer el jutsu e impedir que muera Kiba… aunque jugar con el tiempo puede ser peligroso cualquier idiota lo sabe hay demasiadas variables… pero aún así Annie quería hacer algo…_ Luego de un par de horas Katt se duerme.

En sus sueños Katt solo escucha una voz que le dice **"La piedra… ve con la piedra…"**

Katt se despierta al sentir algo de frío esta en la mitad de la calle frente al edificio de la oficina del Hokage.

"¿Qué? Pero si yo no soy sonámbula" Dice Katt algo confundida.

"**La piedra…"** Dice una voz en la cabeza de Katt.

"¿Piedra?" Pregunta Katt "La piedra de Annie…"

Katt va a la oficina del Hokage, parece estar con poca seguridad, excepto la parte que está cerca del área de interrogación donde está Annie, la voz de Hokage parece venir de ahí.

Katt se acerca a la piedra, Minato dijo que era extraña… pero la voz sigue diciéndole 'la piedra'

"Talvez pueda volver con eso… Annie debe de haber tenido una forma de volver y ya que uso un cristal con Hyuugas para venir, talvez funcione esta cosa para irme" Dice Katt "Pero si me desaparezco el Hokage se va a preocupar… y si le aviso que voy a intentar algo con la piedra porque una voz me lo dice no me va a dejar"

Luego de pensar un rato Katt decide probar suerte con la piedra, pero le deja una nota al Hokage.

'Estimado Hokage:

Esta noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, una voz me repetía algo sobre una piedra y aparecí frente a su oficina, al parecer caminé en mis sueños hasta ahí, lo gracioso es que hasta el día de hoy no era sonámbula, creo que la voz se está refiriendo a la piedra de Annie, así que voy a ver si puedo hacer algo con ella. Esta nota solo se la dejo para que sepa que ocurrió por si desaparezco, también creo que lo mejor sería que no se comente ni guarde ningún registro sobre Annie, Kiba o sobre mi. Espero que Annie no sea un problema y que si logran averiguar como hacer para regresarla háganlo sin dudarlo.

Despídame de Minato, Gracias y cuídense mucho'

"Bueno eso es todo, ahora a ver que pasa si me llevo la piedra fácil debería tratar algo en la cueva donde Annie hizo todo o en el sitio donde aparecí" Dice Katt mientras deja la nota para el Hokage y va por la piedra, al tocarla siente una luz extraña que la deja inconciente.

Antes de abrir los ojos siente como unos brazos la levantan un poco y la sientan.

"¡Katt!" Dice una voz femenina muy familiar "¡Está despertando!"

Al abrir los ojos Katt ve que está en la cueva con Shizune sujetándola "¿Shizune?"

"Déjame verla" Dice Tsunade poniéndose junto a Shizune "¿Estas bien?" Pregunta revisando a Katt.

"Si… pero" Katt mira la cueva, los Hyuuga están inconcientes en sus lugares alrededor del cristal, Annie esta inconciente con su mochila tirada al lado y cerca de Kakashi que sigue inconciente, al lado de ella está Kiba con Akamaru que se ve muy extraño "Kiba…" pero el cuerpo inconciente de Ino al lado llama la atención de Katt antes de decir algo sobre Kiba "¿Por qué Ino esta inconciente?"

"Cuando llegamos no sabíamos que hacer, luego de que Tsunade-sama llegó y analizó un poco la situación le pidió a Ino que entrara en el cuerpo de Kakashi, pero nada ocurrió era como si estuviera apagado, luego entró en tu cuerpo y creo que pudo hacer algo" Explica Shizune.

"Katt explícame que sucedió acá" Pide Tsunade muy seria "Shizune tú ve a ver a los Hyuuga que parece que se están despertando"

Katt mira a Tsunade y le dice para hablar donde nadie más pueda oír, Tsunade ve muy seria a Katt y se la lleva fuera de la cueva, al salir Katt puede ver a varios Jonin, incluyendo a Kurenai, Asuma y Guy, no hay rastros de los Chunin que fueron con ellos, es muy probable que Tsunade haya ordenado a todo el resto regresar a Konoha.

"Bueno¿Qué sucedió?" Dice Tsunade al asegurarse que no hay nadie.

Katt le cuenta lo que ocurrió desde que dejó Konoha con Kiba y Kakashi, a medida que avanza en la historia el rostro de Tsunade pasa por miles de facetas, horror, alegría, nostalgia y odió al oír el nombre de Orochimaru; para cuando Katt termina la historia Tsunade ha regresado a su rostro serio.

"Eso quiere decir que Kiba…" Comenta algo preocupada Tsunade "Katt…"

"Hay que tratar de llegar antes que Kiba…" Dice Katt pero Tsunade la interrumpe.

"Vamos de vuelta a la cueva…" Dice Tsunade regresando con Katt.

Ya dentro de la cueva los Hyuuga están despiertos al igual que Ino, pero Annie, Kiba y Kakashi siguen inconcientes. Mientras Katt salió a explicarle a Tsunade lo ocurrido parece que Hinata al oír a Akamaru ladrar y haberse acercado a él notó que Kiba no estaba respirando. Kurenai y Hinata se ven muy afectadas cerca del cuerpo de Kiba.

Tsunade deja a Katt y se acerca a revisar a Kiba, momentos después su rostro cambia, parece confundida "No esta muerto… parece pero… está como en un estado de animación suspendida"

Esto último relaja mucho a Katt, Kurenai y Hinata.

"Hokage-sama, como hacemos para despertarlos" Pregunta Shizune.

"Vamos a tener que probar algo…" Dice Tsunade muy seria "Katt"

"¡Si!" Responde Katt al oír su nombre.

"Tu eres la única conciente así que solo voy a poder informarte a ti, esta muchacha no está trabajando para Orochimaru, los ninjas del sonido solo tenían las bandanas, no son de Orochimaru… y ella…" Dice mirando a Annie "Parece ser que está relacionada con Akatsuki, el anillo que encontramos en su mochila… es muy similar a los que ellos usan según Kurenai y Asuma"

"¿Akatsuki?" Pregunta Katt.

"Akatsuki es una organización criminal muy peligrosa compuesto por ninjas que dejaron sus aldeas… debes ya de haber oído sobre Uchiha Itachi… él está en esa organización" Dice Tsunade "Por lo que me contaste esta muchacha es obviamente muy hábil así que quiero que le informes esto a Kakashi"

"¿A Kakashi?" Pregunta muy confundida Katt "¿Cómo voy a decírselo?"

"Tengo una idea de cómo trabaja todo esto… vamos a tener que repetirlo" Dice seriamente Tsunade "Este Jutsu si quieres llamarlo así, solo deja que la persona que fue tocada primero por él salga cuando el resto hayan salido o muerto, ya que Annie está prisionera y tú ya saliste, no hay manera de despertar a Kakashi amenos que cambiemos la persona que fue tocada"

"¿Vas a usar a Kiba?" Pregunta Katt.

"Si, pero es muy probable que te despiertes con Kakashi y Annie cerca nuevamente, ten mucho cuidado e informa rápido a Kakashi, las cosas que ella preparó te las lleva tú está vez, tienen que o matarla o traerla con ustedes, al terminar usen la piedra para volver" Dice Tsunade "Si todo sale bien Kiba debería de despertar"

Akamaru se pone cerca de Katt ladrando, mientras los Hyuuga vuelven a sus posiciones y a hacer lo que Tsunade les ordena para recrear nuevamente el Jutsu, Kiba es puesto en el lugar más cercano para que sea tocado primero.

"Katt" Dice Tsunade "Lleva a Akamaru un poco de ayuda extra podría ser útil… y no me digan que mande Jonins, que si esa fuera una opción no mandaría a Katt, pero es más seguro si usamos a las mismas personas y Akamaru no encaja en persona y puede ayudar"

"¿Y hay forma de saber a donde vamos a ir?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, considerando que Kiba está inconciente no puedo asegurarte que irán a algún momento de sus recuerdos" Dice Tsunade.

Cuando todo esta listo, los que no deben ser tocados por el Jutsu se alejan.

Momentos después, nuevamente Katt es envuelta por la luz.

* * *

Si, sigo con mis capítulos extraños xD y es otro capítulo que se me extiende demasiado xD (se suponía que este, el anterior y el que viene iba a ser uno solo, pero eso hubiera sido hacer un capitulo de cómo 50 hojas en Word… y eso es demasiado xD además muy pesado para leer de una sola vez) Y este se ha convertido en mi capitulo con más palabras hasta ahora xD 

Jajaja encontré un familiar de Rin xD en leafninja .com (ustedes rellenen el http:...) Biographies busquen a Shinta (del Fire country) xD (es broma, aunque esas marcas son igualitas xD)

Como es obvio en este capitulo estoy asumiendo que el nombre del cuarto Hokage es Arashi (No es algo oficial pero por ahí con suerte los que intentaron traducir los kanjis del scroll de contrato de las ranas lo hicieron bien xD)

Dejen reviews (Si ya se me odian por la falta de romance… pero bueno, las cosas con calma, además quiero que Katt sea algo más que "la novia de Kakashi" xD)

Ya arregle el nombre de Arashi por el que de verdad es :P


	18. Chapter 18

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 18**

¿Realmente eres tú?

* * *

Katt se despierta nuevamente, cuando abre los ojos está en el mismo sitio donde apareció la vez pasada, el sonido de alguien escabulléndose por los arbustos la pone en alerta. Al mirar a su alrededor ve a Kakashi junto a ella, la mochila con la piedra y un perro blanco bastante grande sentado mirándola. 

"Wow… ¿Akamaru?" Pregunta Katt muy sorprendida aunque al recordar lo que Tsunade le dijo se acerca a Kakashi luego de recoger la mochila que está junto a ella.

"Kakashi" Dice moviéndolo un poco para que se despierte.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dice Kakashi en su tono adormecido mientras abre su ojo "¿Katt?... ¿Te metiste en mi casa mientras dormía?"

"…" Katt lo mira un poco fastidiada… _¿Tan desesperada crees que estoy?_ "No, levántate y ten cuidado con Annie que debe de estar cerca"

"Cierto…" Dice Kakashi poniéndose de pie muy serio y recordando que era lo último que estaba haciendo antes de caer inconciente "¿Dónde esta?"

"¡Woof!" Ladra Akamaru pero ya no suena al ladrido de un adorable cachorrito sino al de un perro muy grande.

Kakashi mira a Akamaru por unos segundos muy confundido "¿Katt?" Luego mira a Katt en busca de una respuesta.

"En resumen, Annie no está trabajando con Orochimaru sino con los tipos de Akatsuki y para arreglar algo que ocurrió mientras dormías tenemos que capturarla o matarla" Dice Katt "El resto te lo explico cuando estemos en un lugar mejor"

Kakashi mira a Katt, luego los alrededores en busca de Annie.

"Cuando desperté sentí que alguien se movía por los arbustos" Señala Katt en una dirección "Talvez Akamaru la pueda rastrear"

"Akamaru…" Dice Kakashi mirándolo parece estar muy confundido, ver a Akamaru de ese tamaño y oír que Annie esta con Akatsuki no ayudan a que se concentre.

Pasan unos minutos y luego de inspeccionar el área Kakashi da por concluido que Annie se escapó, al igual que cuando raptó a los Hyuuga no hay rastro de olor.

"Bueno Katt, no es el mejor lugar pero mientras más rápido me expliques mejor" Dice Kakashi ya en su usual tono de voz.

"Voy a asumir que lo último que recuerdas es la luz" Dice Katt mientras Kakashi afirma con su cabeza.

"Pero antes de que te diga algo… ¿Tú me recuerdas?" Pregunta Katt, la pregunta confunde mucho a Kakashi.

"No te entiendo" Responde Kakashi confundido por la pregunta.

"Cuando eras niño de unos trece, cuando te hiciste Jonin" Comienza Katt a hablar mientras Kakashi la mira confundido pero serio "Unos días antes de tu misión donde… donde obtuviste el sharingan"

Esto último cambia por completo la mirada de Kakashi, ahora esta analizando mucho a Katt, unos momentos después de eso Kakashi responde "La pelirroja… me había olvidado… y el niño debe de haber sido Kib…" Kakashi se detiene, parece que está recordando que él había estado cuando Katt le dijo a su sensei que Kiba había muerto.

"Si te acuerdas, eso es bueno, no te preocupes por Kiba no esta exactamente muerto, pero tenemos que hacer esto bien" Dice Katt aunque Kakashi la mira muy serio.

"Esa parte de mi vida no tiendo a recordarla por completo, por eso es que no te debo haber reconocido…" Dice Kakashi.

"Las únicas personas con las que realmente interactué fueron el Hokage, Minato y en menor medida Obito y ellos tres están muertos… él que seguiría en la lista de interacción serias tú, pero con lo despistado que te has vuelto no me extraña que no me hayas reconocido, aunque sabías mi nombre, eso debió hacer que te acordaras, cuantas pelirrojas llamadas Katt puedes conocer" Le dice Katt haciendo que Kakashi la mire con mucho interés al oír el nombre de Obito "En fin, lo que ocurrió fue que el Jutsu que usó Annie nos llevó a esa época excepto a ti"

Katt empieza a contarle lo ocurrido, hay cosas, como la pelea con Annie donde Katt y Kiba estuvieron a su lado e incluso apareció una salamandra gigante, que Kakashi no puede creer que pasó por alto, lleva viendo a Katt por meses pero nunca la asoció con esa muchacha. Para cuando Katt termina de contar la historia, obviando detalles como el de Obito en la ventana de Kakashi, el problema de los nombramientos Jonin y la última conversación que tuvo con Minato, Kakashi se ve muy serio, parece estar acomodando toda esa información en su mente.

"Bueno… vamos a Konoha, veamos en que época estamos, espero que nos puedan asignar ayuda para encontrarla que ya nos lleva como dos horas de ventaja si se escapó cuando me despertaste" Comenta Kakashi ya un poco más relajado "Ojala Tsunade-sama tenga razón y podamos ayudar a Kiba"

Katt, Kakashi y Akamaru se dirigen hacia Konoha en el camino distinguen a alguien trotando hacia ellos vestido en un traje verde.

"Guy…" Dice Kakashi, pero para sorpresa de él no es Guy sino un Lee bastante más grande.

"Kakashi-sensei, Katherine-sama" Dice Lee acercándose muy sorprendido y alegre "Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Tsunade-sama va a estar muy alegre de tenerlos de regreso"

Katt mira algo sorprendida a Lee "Lee… pareces Guy" Es lo único que logra decir.

Lee se alegra muchísimo al oír eso, debe creer que es un halago o algo similar.

Lee los acompaña a Konoha, aunque Kakashi decide que lo mejor será no entrar por la puerta principal "Es mejor captar la menor atención posible hasta haber hablado con la Hokage"

Luego de entrar sin mayores problemas, Kakashi parece conocer muy bien como ingresar a Konoha sin ser visto, llegan a donde Tsunade en compañía de Lee.

Tsunade está sentada en su escritorio con una expresión de aburrida hasta que nota a los recién llegados y se levanta de golpe de su silla.

"¡Kakashi, Katt!" Dice Tsunade muy sorprendida "… Veo que el Jutsu los envió hacia delante esta vez, no esperaba eso… pero me alegro de verlos de nuevo pensé que los habíamos perdido"

"Katt ya me informó sobre la muchacha de Akatsuki, pero al llegar parece que ella se escapó" Explica Kakashi "Voy a necesitar ayuda para atraparla"

"Por ciertas cuestiones estamos un poco apretados… como si eso fuera algo nuevo, aunque… Guy regresó de su misión hoy, voy a mandarlo a que los ayude" Dice Tsunade "Pero mientras hago eso vayan a descansar a sus casas, y no se preocupen aún son suyas y aún tienen sus cosas"

Lee deja a Katt y Kakashi para irse a entrenar cuando esto salen de la oficina de Tsunade.

"¿Y ahora?" Pregunta Katt mientras acaricia a Akamaru que se encuentras a su lado.

"Esperar" Dice Kakashi parece que quería decir algo más pero acaba de entrar en shock.

"¿Kakashi?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo preocupada.

"Hola" Dice acercándose muy emocionada una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y marcas rojas en las mejillas "Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Kakashi"

"¿Rin?" Pregunta Katt… _no recordaba que ella estuviera en Konoha._

"¿Cómo…?" Pregunta Kakashi muy confundido, por su expresión es obvio que Katt estaba en lo correcto al asumir que Rin no había estado en Konoha "Tú… habías desaparecido…"

Rin lo mira algo confundida y luego le sonríe "Si, cierto que no habías estado por acá… en estos años logré regresar a Konoha… pero tú no estabas" Rin se acerca y abraza a Kakashi.

"…" Katt mira no muy cómoda la escena…_ ¡Hey! Ese ninja es mío… malditas sean las amigas perdidas de la infancia._

¡Woof!" Ladra Akamaru haciendo que Rin suelte a Kakashi y note a Katt.

"Hola" Dice Rin mirando a Katt de los pies a la cabeza "… yo te recuerdo… de la pelea con la salamandra hace muchos años"

"Si, parece que tienes mejor memoria que Kakashi…" Comenta Katt intentando ocultar su fastidio "¿Y hace cuanto regresaste a Konoha?"

Rin mira a Katt "Un par de años, por lo que se ustedes fueron en una misión hace unos tres o cuatro"

"Ohhh" Responde Katt mientras ve como Kakashi está con una cara de muerto al costado de Rin, parece que el shock de ver a Rin tan alegremente caminando por Konoha fue demasiado para él.

"Kakashi, tenemos tanto de que hablar" Dice Rin mientras Kakashi no responde nada, parece estar en su propio mundo "Ven, vamos a comer algo" Dice Rin jalándolo un poco del brazo "Nos vemos después" Dice Rin despidiéndose de Katt y llevándose a Kakashi con ella.

"…" Katt se queda mirando a Rin hasta que dobla una esquina con Kakashi… _¿Y esa que se ha creído?... si no fuera porque fue compañera de Kakashi la mandaría muy lejos de aquí…además no es bueno parecer mujer posesiva eso espanta a los hombres…_

"¡Woof!" Ladra Akamaru.

"Ven Akamaru vamos a descansar…" Dice Katt caminando hacia su casa… _solo por hoy voy a ser una persona comprensiva y no me voy a meter… se nota que no la ha visto en años y se supone que parece que estaba desaparecida…_

Al llegar a su edificio y entrar, una señora algo anciana la detiene muy molesta.

"¿Y ese perro?" Dice la anciana "Es muy grande para que viva acá"

"Pero… no se va a quedar por mucho además no sabía que se prohibieran las mascotas" Comenta Katt… _mínimo no planeo quedarme mucho en esta época…_

"Las mascotas no, pero ese animal es un burro, es demasiado grande, no puede estar aquí, búscale otro lugar" Dice la anciana mientras se va.

"¿Y a donde se supone que te lleve?" Mira Katt a Akamaru "No quiero dejarte en tú casa, es mejor que la familia de Kiba no se entere que si no van a querer ayudar y quién sabe si deban de hacerlo…"

"¡Woof!" Ladra Akamaru mirando a Katt.

"Ya se… voy a llevarte con Hinata, estaba en tu mismo equipo y se le ve toda linda y buena" Dice Katt mientras camina dándose cuenta que no tiene idea donde viva Hinata "… Akamaru… ¿Tú sabes llegar donde Hinata?"

"¡Woof!" Ladra Akamaru mientras empieza a caminar en una dirección y Katt va con él.

Luego de caminar por Konoha Katt llega a una casa muy grande, con una entrada como las de los dojos japoneses, al asomar su cabeza nota que no solo la entrada es tradicional, la casa en sí es de ese estilo. Una mirada se posa en Katt, es un joven de cabello negro largo y los clásicos ojos Hyuuga, vestido con una ropa blanca y parece sorprenderse mucho al verla.

"¿Katt?" Pregunta el muchacho.

"¡Woof!" ladra Akamaru apareciendo de detrás de Katt haciendo que el muchacho se sorprenda un poco.

"Neji… te ves un poco diferente, has crecido bastante" Comenta Katt sonriendo… _aunque tu estilo de ropa se ha deteriorado mucho…_

"¿Cuándo regresaste?... esperamos mucho pero no volvían, Ino quiso probar usar su jutsu nuevamente pero Tsunade-sama dijo que era mejor dejar que volvieran por su cuenta… por lo que sé tiene sus cuerpos en continuo monitoreo y como no sufrían ningún cambio decidió dejarlo así" Explica Neji "Supongo que ese perro es Akamaru… ¿Pero dónde está Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi está con una amiga que se encontró cuando llegamos…" Dice Katt con un tono un poco agresivo haciendo que Neji la mire un poco extrañado "Pero eso no importa ahora¿Está Hinata?"

"¿Hinata?" Pregunta Neji con curiosidad "Ahora no está pero no debe de tardar"

"Quería pedirle que cuidara a Akamaru, ya que creció mucho no puedo meterlo en mi casa" Explica Katt.

"Espérala aquí" Dice Neji haciendo que Katt y Akamaru entren y llevándolos a una especia de sala con una mesita baja "¿Y que sucedió con Kiba?... si estas trayendo a Akamaru quiere decir que o el Jutsu los trajo aquí o la misión no fue exitosa"

"La primera. Hace menos de cinco horas te vi sentado en la cueva" Comenta Katt, luego mira a Neji a los ojos "Por cierto, me moría de ganas de decirte algo"

Neji mira muy confundido mientras Katt se le acerca 'demasiado' poniéndolo un poco tenso "¿Qué cosa?" Pregunta Neji un poco sonrojado al tenerla tan cerca.

Katt pone una sonrisa juguetona acercándose un poco más a él y luego se detiene cuando está en lo que podría llamarse 'cercanía incomoda' "¡Oh Neji eres tan cool!" Dice Katt imitando la voz de Annie y alejándose mientras se ríe.

Neji mira muy serio hacia otro lado, aunque aún sonrojado.

"Perdón… pero me moría de ganas de hacer eso… la frasecita es pegajosa" Dice Katt mientras se ríe un poco "No vayas a enojarte…"

Cuando Neji se reincorpora y Katt deja de reírse vuelven a la conversación "Entonces tienen que atrapar a la muchacha de Akatsuki" Dice Neji "¿Qué sucedió con ella?"

"Ni idea, se escapó, aunque yo tengo sus cosas, así que si las quiere va a tener que venir por ellas" Dice Katt sonriendo.

"Talvez deberías dejarlas donde Tsunade-sama" Comenta Neji un poco preocupado con la declaración de Katt.

"¿Y porqué esa cara?" Pregunta con curiosidad Katt.

"No deberías de tentar a alguien de Akatsuki a que te busque" Dice Neji muy serio "Son personas peligrosas"

"Pues tenía una idea de eso pero sinceramente fuera de lo poco que me dijo Tsunade no se nada de ellos… obviando claro que debo de admitir que la tipa era bastante fuerte y parecía que sólo estaba jugando cuando pelee con ella" Comenta Katt, en eso una voz interrumpe la conversación.

"¿Katt-neechan?" Pregunta muy sorprendido un Naruto que acaba de llegar, el muchacho esta muchísimo más alto, su cabello a crecido un poco más de la parte delantera y sigue usando ese color naranja tan anti-ninja.

"¡Naruto!" Dice Katt parándose muy sorprendida al verlo_… con la cara de piedra no se notaba pero este chico es igualito a Minato y ahora que está mayor se nota mucho más_ "Wow… y yo que pensaba que Neji había crecido…" Comenta alegremente Katt.

La expresión de Naruto pasa de sorpresa a alegría "Katt-neechan, si tú estas aquí entonces ya arreglaron lo de Kiba" Dice Naruto.

"No, recién vamos a hacer algo, el jutsu nos trajo a esta época" Dice Katt mientras ve que la expresión de alegría de Naruto desaparece "Pero no te pongas así, si acabamos y regresamos cuando llegues de tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya Kiba va a estar como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Si, eso es cierto" Comenta Naruto un poco más animado "¿Y ese perro que está dormido ahí?" Señala Naruto a Akamaru, que en algún momento mientras Katt y Neji hablaban decidió dormirse.

"Akamaru, cuando llegamos aquí apareció con ese tamaño" Dice Katt.

"Tú no te vez diferente" Dice Naruto "Y dudo que Kakashi-sensei se vea diferente"

"Ni idea si yo me veo diferente, pero puedo asegurarte que para lo que se ve de la cara de Kakashi no vas a notar un cambio hasta dentro de unos 30 años" Comenta Katt alegremente mientras Naruto afirma con la cabeza.

"Si has cambiado un poco" Dice Neji "Pero es mínimo, es probable que si estés mayor así como Akamaru, pero obviamente no se nota tanta diferencia por tu edad"

"Tiene lógica, no creo que tener 21 o 25 sea tan diferente" Dice Katt, Katt nota que detrás del alegre Naruto esta entrando al cuarto Hinata, aunque ahora la muchacha se ve diferente, su mirada emite más confianza y no se ve tan tímida como antes, en lo físico su cabello está considerablemente más largo y a pesar de seguir usando el mismo estilo de ropa de antes, con casacas anchas, se puede notar que su figura es bastante femenina.

"¿Katt…?" Pregunta un poco confundida Hinata.

"Hola" Saluda alegremente a Katt "Que bueno que llegaste que te quería pedir un favor" Continua Katt pero ahora señala a Akamaru.

"¿Akamaru?" Dice Hinata mientras lo mira, al oír su nombre Akamaru se levanta y va muy alegre donde Hinata "… ¿Y Kiba?" Pregunta Hinata mientras acaricia a Akamaru.

"El jutsu de hace unos años parece que los trajo aquí" Responde Neji, luego mira a Katt "Es mejor que la atrapen rápido para que puedan regresar"

"Si, ya lo se, pero con Kakashi con su amiga…" Dice Katt un poco molesta.

"¿Qué amiga?" Pregunta Naruto con mucha curiosidad.

"Una que se cruzó al llegar acá, había estado en su equipo cuando era joven" Comenta Katt no muy contenta "Rin…"

"Kakashi sensei nunca me comentó nada sobre ella…" Dice Naruto.

Katt lo mira y le sonríe un poco "¿Te había contado algo sobre cuando era joven?"

"Bueno… no" Responde Naruto.

"No habla mucho de su pasado, yo tuve suerte que de insistir tanto sabía a que edad se volvió jonin y algunas cosas simples" Comenta Katt "Ojalá Rin no retrase esta misión" esto último lo dice de muy mala gana.

"Kakashi sensei no va a dejar que una amiga interfiera con algo tan importante" Comenta Naruto muy serio.

"Ojalá" Responde Katt "Realmente no quiero tener que quedarme aquí"

Los tres ninjas la miran un poco confundidos.

"No me miren así, me refiero a que ya es bastante con haber cambiado de mundo, ya me había acostumbrado a Konoha, no quiero quedarme aquí y tener que enterarme de lo que ha estado pasando por un libro o porque alguien me lo cuenta" Dice Katt "No es lo mismo, además sigo siendo Genin y si ya me sentía algo atrasada antes no quiero ni imaginarme como estaré ahora, probablemente Konohamaru debe ser Chunin"

Naruto se ríe un poco "Nop, aún no aunque… ahora que mencionas lo de Genin… yo sigo siendo uno, no he podido dar mi examen"

"¿No? Deberías darte un tiempo" Responde Katt y luego mira a Hinata y Neji "Ustedes dos asumo que son Chunin"

"Yo si pero Neji…" Responde Hinata

"Yo soy Jonin" Completa Neji.

Katt lo mira un rato "Por algún motivo no me sorprende tanto…" Antes de que Katt pudiera seguir ve que Naruto rodea con el brazo a Hinata "… Neji tuvo ese aire de Jonin…" Katt deja de hablar y mira a Naruto "Naruto… ¿Tú y Hinata?"

"¡Cierto!" Dice Naruto alegremente mientras sonríe junto a Hinata "Estamos juntos"

Katt se queda mirándolos un rato "¡No ven!… por estas cosas es por lo que quiero regresar a donde debo" Luego parándose "¡Me voy a descansar! que mañana a primera hora salgo a atrapar a esa tipa aunque eso signifique tener que sacar a patadas a Kakashi de su cama para que esté temprano"… _Y si por algún motivo encuentro a Rin en su casa me deshago de ella antes… Kakashi duerme como tronco no se dará cuenta si la lanzo por la ventana…estuvo perdida quien sabe por cuantos años, no creo que a Kakashi le moleste mucho que regrese a ese estado._ "En la mañana regreso por Akamaru, que si me sigo enterando de más cosas va a ser un problema cuando regrese"

"… Si" Contesta Naruto un poco confundido por la reacción tan inesperada de Katt.

"… solo debo saber cuando es que va a regresar para encargarme de ella" Comenta Katt en voz baja y con una cara de pocos amigos mientras se comienza a ir.

"¿De quién?" Pregunta Neji serio como siempre.

"Nada, nada" Responde Katt "Entonces, nos estamos viendo, cuídense"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche Katt no durmió muy bien pensando en Kakashi y Rin…_ parezco una niña por Dios… no debería estar celosa… al menos no hasta que él le muestre algo de atención o ella se le pegue demasiado… tengo que regresar lo más rápido posible sino esto puede ser malo, si llegan a algo va a estar como baboso esperándola o peor va a tratar de ir a buscarla…_

Cuando amanece Katt se alista y espera a que sean las 8 de la mañana_…__ si las ocho no es mala hora… es perfecto para ir a buscar a la fan de Neji…_

Katt llega donde Kakashi unos minutos después, toca la puerta por bastante rato hasta que un Kakashi medio dormido abre la puerta.

"¿Katt… qué sucede?" Pregunta en un tono mucho más adormecido que de costumbre.

"No es por molestar, ya se que no te levantas temprano pero, mientras más rápido atrapemos a 'Annie' más pronto podremos volver, recuerda que no es bueno que nos enteremos de cosas y si nos quedamos mucho inevitablemente nos vamos a enterar" Dice Katt.

"Pasa…" Dice Kakashi "En un rato me alisto"

Katt entra y ve la casa de Kakashi igual que siempre, no parece que hubiera habido nadie aparte de él, al asomarse por el cuarto tampoco hay rastros de Rin, cosa que alivia mucho a Katt.

"Listo" Dice Kakashi apareciendo detrás de Katt "¿Estas buscando algo?"

"A ti" Dice sonriente Katt "Te estabas demorando un poco y me vino a la mente algo por eso vine a ver"

"¿Qué te vino a la mente?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"Una tontería, como andabas casi dormido pensé que en lugar de ir a alistarte ibas a volver a la cama" Dice Katt sonriente.

"No, la misión es importante y ya que me despertaste es mejor ir a hacerla de una vez" Comenta Kakashi.

Ambos van a buscar a Akamaru a donde Hinata, en el camino Katt nota un poco diferente a Kakashi, parece más adormecido que de costumbre.

"¿Kakashi, estas bien?" Pregunta Katt.

"Si, solo con algo de sueño" Responde Kakashi.

"¿No dormiste bien?" Continúa preguntando Katt.

"No… tuve un sueño" Responde Kakashi.

"Ahhh…. pensé que era por Rin" Responde Katt al decir 'Rin' Kakashi se para y mira a Katt.

"¿No fue un sueño?" Pregunta Kakashi con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, en realidad en su ojo.

"No… a menos que haya sido una ilusión colectiva porque hasta Akamaru la vio" Responde Katt maldiciéndose por haber preguntado.

"… No importa, vamos por Akamaru y luego a buscar a Guy… Tsunade-sama ya debe de haberle avisado" Dice Kakashi recuperándose y volviendo a caminar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de ir por Akamaru donde Hinata, van a la oficina de Tsunade, ahí esta ella junto con Guy.

"Que temprano… esperaba que llegaras más tarde Kakashi" Comenta algo sorprendida Tsunade.

"Eso, es culpa de Katt" Responde Kakashi señalándola.

"¿De Katt?" Mira con curiosidad Tsunade a ambos ninjas.

"¡Oh Kattie!, ha pasado tanto tiempo" Dice Guy sonriente, aunque parece que con tantos años de estar 'separados' a Guy se le bajo la obsesión con Katt.

"Bueno, no más tonterías… bajo condiciones normales ordenaría que Katt y Akamaru se quedaran, pero considerando que no tenemos muchos ninja disponibles y no los quiero moviéndose tanto por Konoha, ambos tendrán que ir" Dice Tsunade y luego mira a Katt "Además por lo que recuerdo que me contaste antes de volver a usar el jutsu, parece que al menos puedes protegerte algunos golpes de ella"

"Si…" Responde Katt recordando esa pelea… _¿Protegerme?... si ese hubiera sido el nivel de Taijutsu de verdad de ella no sería problema… pero se notaba que no se estaba esforzando y me causó muchos problemas tan solo defenderme…_

"Un grupo de ANBUs logró ver que la muchacha no se alejó de Konoha, al parecer esta rondando cerca, es muy probable que esté buscando algo" Explica Tsunade "Por ahora esa mochila" Dice señalando la mochila que trajo Katt "Se queda conmigo en mi oficina"

Katt le entrega la mochila con la piedra adentro y parten en dirección a donde el grupo ANBU la logró ver unas horas atrás.

El lugar es boscoso y hay un río que luego da en una catarata y de ahí desemboca en un lago. El grupo empieza a buscar alguna pista, pero como siempre la muchacha sabe borrar muy bien su rastro.

Pasa una hora de búsqueda y cerca al área donde está Katt buscando, de un momento a otro, siente que hay alguien cerca, al voltear ve a la muchacha de Akatsuki que iba a atacarla con un kunai, pero ha sido detenida por Kakashi.

"…" _Demasiado rápida, la sentí pero… no llego a reaccionar… esta vez parece que si esta peleando en serio o mínimo fuera de mi nivel…_ Piensa Katt mientras salta hacía atrás para alejarse y permitirle a Kakashi pelear mejor, además de dejarle espació a Guy que viene corriendo casi de inmediato.

En el momento que llega Guy este le lanza una patada (Dynamic entry) cerca de su cintura haciendo que la muchacha salga volando por la fuerza y caiga en el río.

"¡Katt, quédate con Akamaru!" Dice Kakashi mientras junto con Guy va a buscar a la muchacha.

"…" _Si me van a traer para que solo mire y estorbe mejor me hubiera quedado en Konoha… no me lo tomaría a mal, esa tipa esta muy por arriba mío… _Piensa Katt.

"¡Woof!" Ladra Akamaru.

"Si ya se… mejor estoy alerta…" Comenta Katt.

Luego de unos cinco minutos los dos Jonin regresan sin la muchacha.

"Parece que se esfumó" Comenta Guy.

"¿Se escapó?" Pregunta Katt, no pensó que se fuera a escapar con dos Jonin detrás de ella.

"En cuanto cayó al río no volvió a salir" explica Kakashi "Bajamos hasta el lago haber si la veíamos ahí, pero nada"

"¿Abra usado algún jutsu de tierra para hacer un hueco y salir por ahí?" Pregunta Katt.

"Lo pensé" dice Kakashi, "Pero el río es claro y no tan profundo, lo revisé y está sin ningún rastro de algún hueco por donde se haya escapado" Comenta Kakashi "Ven, vamos a seguir revisando el lago, pero no es bueno que te quedes sola tanto rato, que parece que te quería atacar a ti"

"…" _Ojala no sea por la patada que le di encima de su salamandra…_ Piensa Katt.

El grupo empieza a revisar ahora mucho más atentos el área alrededor de la cascada.

"¿Y si hizo el jutsu mientras caía?" Pregunta Katt mirando la cascada.

"Voy a ver" Dice Guy mientras se mete en la cascada y empieza a subir por la pared resbalosa "¡Lo encontré!, voy a seguir el túnel que hizo"

"… difícil lugar para buscar, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho en el momento... con eso debe haber ganado bastante ventaja" Comenta Kakashi mientras espera junto a Katt.

"¿No deberíamos seguirlo?" Pregunta Katt mirando la cascada.

"No, no sabemos donde va a salir y no sería sabio meternos los tres por ahí, además Guy se puede cuidar solo, luego de esa patada la muchacha va a evitar a Guy a toda costa" Responde alegremente Kakashi.

"… Kakashi" Dice Katt para captar su atención "¿Qué hiciste ayer con Rin?"

Kakashi mira un momento a Katt y luego suspira un poco "Pensé que era un sueño… se supone que Rin desapareció, se le dio por muerta" Responde Kakashi "Fuimos a hablar, bueno ella, yo no estaba muy bien para hablar, luego de un rato asumo que se dio cuenta porque se fue"

"¿Cómo desapareció?" Pregunta Katt… _¡Si! gracias a Dios Kakashi es un idiota, ninguna mujer lo aguantaría cuando parece que no te hace caso, y en este caso parece que realmente no le hacia caso _Piensa alegremente Katt mientras mantiene una expresión seria con Kakashi.

"Una misión, unos cuatro meses luego que Obito…" Dice Kakashi mirando hacia la cascada "Rin era una medico ninja, fue asignada a un equipo para una misión especial… el equipo jamás volvió, se encontraron los cuerpos de tres, pero nada de Rin y el otro ninja… la búsqueda no se podía realizar tan bien por como estaba Konoha por la guerra… y luego apareció el ninetails, poco después se dio a Rin y al otro ninja por muertos, había pasado demasiado tiempo… y Konoha no estaba en condición de hacer búsquedas en casos que ya era casi un hecho como habían terminado"

Parece que Kakashi iba a continuar pero Guy aparece frente a ellos.

"Seguí el túnel y salí a unos 500 metros de aquí, ni rastros de ella" Explica Guy.

"Vamos regresando a Konoha… no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte así" Dice Kakashi.

"¿Y si traemos a alguien más?" Pregunta Katt "El olor no sirve pero talvez alguien como Neji pueda seguirle el paso"

"Si, esa es una buena idea, Neji la podría seguir por un buen trecho" Dice Kakashi "Además así no ocupamos a Guy"

"Jajaja, pero que dices Kakashi, no sabes acaso que mi alumno ya es Jonin" Dice Guy sonriéndole a Kakashi.

"Yep" Responde Katt "Y Naruto sigue siendo Genin"

"¿Aún genin?" Mira Kakashi a Katt luego su mirada cambia un poco "Naruto…"

"Está bastante grande" Comenta Katt.

"Bueno, de cualquier forma no podemos tomar el tiempo de dos Jonin, y la habilidad de Neji nos puede ser muy útil" Dice Kakashi.

Ya en Konoha Kakashi le dice a Guy que vaya a descansar, él va a dar el informe y a pedirle a Tsunade que Neji los acompañe. Katt lleva a Akamaru donde Hinata y luego regresa donde Tsunade, con suerte podía irse con Kakashi si él aún no había salido de dar el informe.

Mientras Katt espera ve que llega caminado Rin.

"…" _Genial…_ Piensa Katt mientras sonríe a Rin que ya la vio.

"Hola… ¿Katt no?" Dice Rin.

"Si, Katt" Responde Katt "¿Y qué haces por acá?"

"Nada en especial, quería ver si Kakashi estaba aquí, anoche no pudimos terminar de hablar" Comenta Rin.

"¿En serio? Que lástima…" Contesta Katt sonriente.

"¿Esta con la Hokage?" Pregunta Rin.

"Si, aunque si tanto quieres hablar con él deberías subir a buscarlo, talvez se quedó conversando con alguien" Comenta Katt.

"Jaja, no, no quiero molestarlo si está con alguien importante" Responde Rin haciendo que Katt la mire un poco feo "Siempre le gustó hablar con la gente"

Esta última frase confunde mucho a Katt… _el Kakashi de antes… ¿hablar con la gente?, no será ¿ignorar a la gente?... y ¿cómo es eso de no molestar si está con alguien importante? Yo soy importante…_

En ese momento sale Kakashi leyendo su libro, al llegar abajo y mirar al frente su ojo se ve muy sorprendido, se queda un rato viendo a Rin y luego a Katt y así por unos momentos.

"…Katt, es mejor que vayas a descansar, que mañana en la mañana salimos a primera hora con Neji" Dice Kakashi.

"Que mal, eso quiere decir que no te puedo entretener mucho rato… vamos a tú casa a hablar solo un poco" Dice Rin alegremente mientras se cuelga del brazo de Kakashi, este la mira un poco confundido y empieza a caminar.

Katt se queda mirando la escena lanzándole un mal de ojo a Rin y mirando con mucha rabia a Kakashi, que al parecer lo nota porque aunque esta caminando tiene la cara volteada mirándola.

_¿Qué rayos se ha creído esa tipa?... esa, esa… ese intento de ninja… ella es médico, lo médicos curan, los ninjas atacan así que si eres médico NO eres ninja… hasta yo debo de poder ganarle ¿Qué va a hacer ella¿Curarse hasta que me canse de pegarle? y el idiota de Kakashi no dice nada y se va feliz con ella… _Piensa Katt mientras camina hacía su casa muy molesta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Katt se despierta, toda la noche estuvo soñando mil y un formas de cómo deshacerse de Rin.

_Esa Rin me cae super mal… y se le veía tan linda cuando tenía trece… bueno la gente cambia…_

Al salir de su casa ve que Neji esta esperando afuera junto con Akamaru.

"Hola Neji, que milagro verte por acá, no pensé que supieras donde vivo" Dice Katt al acercársele mientras acaricia a Akamaru.

"Hola, Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera, así no perdíamos tiempo yendo a su oficina" Responde Neji.

"Bueno, vamos por Kakashi, que debe de seguir dormido" Dice Katt empezando a caminar con Neji en dirección a donde Kakashi.

Al llegar al departamento de Kakashi se repite la misma escena de Katt tocando la puerta por mucho rato, la única diferencia es que Neji está esperando a su lado, esta vez luego de casi media hora de tocar Kakashi abre.

"¿Katt?" Dice medio dormido, luego mira a Neji "¿Neji?"

"Misión" Responde Katt al ver la cara de confundido de Kakashi.

"… cierto, pasen, en un rato me alisto" Dice Kakashi mientras se va a arreglar.

"Tsunade-sama me dijo que nuestro objetivo es bastante hábil escapando" Le comenta Neji a Katt mientras espera a Kakashi.

"Si, jutsus de tierra, aunque no creo que se pueda alejarse tan rápido como para que la pierdas de vista" Le responde Katt.

"No, es muy probable que si se da cuenta de eso se vea obligada a abortar su misión o a enfrentarnos directamente" Dice Neji.

A la hora ya están nuevamente buscando a 'Annie', Neji utilizando su Byakugan no la ve cerca pero localiza muchas trampas en el camino.

"Que extraño…" comenta Kakashi "Es primera vez que deja trampas, hasta ahora no había tenido problemas en acercarse"

"Talvez la patada de Guy si la asustó" Dice Katt.

"Pero con trampas como estas jamás conseguiría nada…" Dice Kakashi aunque esto pareció un pensamiento en voz alta.

El camino de trampas esta compuesto por cosas demasiado simples e incluso fáciles de evitar, luego de muchas de estas el sendero creado por las trampas los termina llevando muy cerca de Konoha.

"Al frente…" Dice Neji "No muy lejos de aquí, parece estar colocando más de esas trampas… no tiene sentido"

"Vamos por ella" Dice Kakashi.

Cuando el grupo se acerca y la llegan a ver 'Annie' hace unos handseals haciendo que el suelo por donde venían se vuelva muy fangosa, luego de eso rápidamente forma otros handseals lanzando contra Neji un grupo de piedras, que Neji logra evitar con algo de dificultad por el piso.

Al volver la mirada al lugar donde estaba 'Annie' lo único que hay es un hueco, Neji usa su Byakugan pero no es capaz de localizarla.

"Es un túnel, avanza un poco y luego va hacia abajo… mi Byakugan aunque puede ver dentro de la tierra, no puede hacerlo a esa profundidad… ha descendido muy rápido" Explica Neji.

"…" Kakashi se queda muy serio y pensativo en el sitio.

"Esa forma de huir" Comenta Neji "ya tenía todo listo, es como si supiera que yo iba a venir"

"Te puede haber visto" Comenta Katt.

"No sin que yo la haya visto antes, a menos que haya sido en Konoha…" Responde Neji.

"Regresemos, tenemos que buscar otra forma de capturarla" Dice Kakashi "No volvemos a salir hasta que se nos ocurra que hacer"

Ya de nuevo en Konoha con caras no muy alegres Kakashi junto con Neji van a darle el informe a Tsunade, Katt se queda esperando con Akamaru. Cuando los dos Jonin salen Neji se lleva a Akamaru y Katt se queda con Kakashi.

"¿Crees que su objetivo sea retenernos acá?" Le pregunta Katt a Kakashi mientras caminan juntos.

"¿Por qué crees eso?" Le responde Kakashi mirándola con algo de interés.

"No hay mucha lógica para estar en esta época, talvez este haya sido el destino original, obviamente sin nosotros acá, talvez solo nos está entreteniendo mientras hace lo que debe de hacer, y de paso al mantenernos acá te saca de Konoha por unos años… tú eres uno de los ninja más fuertes de Konoha, que mejor que desaparecerte por un tiempo" Le explica Katt.

"¡Kakashi!" Se oye la voz de Rin mientras viene corriendo y se cuelga por la espalda de Kakashi que acaba de perder su estado de seriedad "Que bueno que te encontré"

"…" Kakashi no le dice nada, solo la mira muy confundido.

Rin mira a Katt "No te había visto, hola"

"Jajaja deberías revisarte la vista que con mi cabello es raro que no se me note" Le responde Katt mientras la mira un poco feo.

"Kakashi, que bueno que no estés haciendo nada importante, vamos a que me cuentes como te fue" Le dice Rin aún colgada.

"Bueno" Dice Katt muy enfadada ya que Kakashi no responde nada "Creo que me voy yendo"

Kakashi mira a Katt, parece que va a decir algo pero Katt sigue hablando.

"Nos vemos cuando tengamos misión" Dice Katt muy fastidiada "Adiós" _Hatake eres un idiota… quédate con tu estúpida amiga, haber cuanto rato aguantas tenerla colgada_

"Katt…" Dice Kakashi.

"Adiós" Responde alegremente Rin despidiéndola con la mano.

Katt ignora a Kakashi y comienza a irse hacia su casa. En el camino se cruza con Naruto que parece venía de la dirección de la casa de Hinata.

"Katt-neechan" Dice Naruto "Te vez un poco molesta…" Agrega al acercársele más.

"¿Molesta?... no en absoluto… ¡Estoy furiosa!" Le dice Katt en un tono algo alto.

"Oh… y ¿Por qué?" Pregunta Naruto retrocediendo un poco.

"Por el idiota de tu sensei" Le responde Katt "Y su amiguita recién encontrada"

"¿Con la que se fue el otro día?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Si, esa, Rin" Le responde Katt con pocos ánimos y algo triste "Había desaparecido en una misión y se le dio por muerta, pero hace unos años que logró regresar"

"¿Es ninja?" Pregunta Naruto algo confundido.

"Si, bueno medico ninja, si a eso se le puede llamar ninja…" responde Katt nuevamente de mal humor.

"No he oído nada de eso" Le responde Naruto "Talvez volvió incluso antes que yo regresara de entrenar con Jiraiya"

"Ni idea… en fin, voy a caminar un poco para que se me baje el mal humor" Dice Katt.

"… Te acompaño" Le dice Naruto mirándola un poco preocupado.

"Bueno, pero si empiezo a actuar raro no te quejes" Le dice Katt.

Los dos ninjas caminan por Konoha Katt camina en dirección a la casa de Kakashi solo para ver si están ahí, llegando se les puede ver, Kakashi caminando con una cara más confundida que de costumbre y Rin muy alegre y feliz colgada de su brazo.

Katt se oculta jalando a Naruto con ella mientras maldice a Rin en cada idioma que conoce.

"¿Katt-neechan?" La llama Naruto al verla.

"Perdón… es solo que… tengo unas ganas horribles de arrancarle la cabeza" Comenta Katt.

"Nunca la había visto" Comenta seriamente Naruto.

"¿Qué, a quién?" Le pregunta Katt.

"La chica que está con Kakashi sensei… es extraño es ninja pero jamás la había visto y yo voy a visitar a Sakura bastante y esta Rin se supone es médico como Sakura" Comenta Naruto algo serio.

"…" Katt mira a Rin, se ve 'normal' aunque claro ella no habló casi nada con Rin…_que extraño que Naruto no la conozca, pero Kakashi no ha dicho nada raro… aunque Kakashi parece estar en otra_En eso viene a la mente de Katt algo que Rin dijo hace poco **"Jaja, no, no quiero molestarlo si esta con alguien importante… Siempre le gustó hablar con la gente"**…_ no, ella desapareció a los pocos meses de que Obito murió, no creo que Kakashi se haya vuelto el chico sociable en tan poco tiempo… que extraño, talvez no sea Rin…_De un momento a otro Katt tiene una mala sensación sobre todo eso "Voy por Neji… quiero comprobar algo"

"¿Me quedo vigilando?" Pregunta Naruto seriamente.

"No, no creo que ocurra nada, pero si llega a darse cuenta que la estamos vigilando las cosas pueden cambiar" Le responde Katt "Aunque si confirmo mi idea con Neji, voy a necesitar tu ayuda"

"Claro, lo que quieras" Le responde Naruto.

Katt va rápidamente hacia la casa de Neji, para suerte de ella parece que Neji estaba entrenando en el jardín y al verla se le acerca.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Pregunta Neji, pero Katt lo agarra de la mano y lo jala.

"Ven" Dice Katt jalándolo.

"¿A dónde?" Pregunta muy confundido Neji.

"Ya verás, necesito que me ayudes con algo" Le responde Katt.

No pasa mucho rato para que Katt logre divisar a la 'parejita' por las calles.

"¿Los estas espiando?" pregunta algo frustrado y fastidiado Neji.

"Si, pero no por celos… que para eso lo puedo hacer sin ti" Le responde Katt "Usa tu Byakugan con ella"

"¿Mi Byakugan?" Pregunta Neji ahora realmente confundido.

"Solo hazlo, si estoy en lo correcto, no vas a necesitar que te de explicaciones" Le responde Katt, Neji duda un poco pero le hace caso.

"…" La expresión de Neji cambia de golpe al usar su Byakugan "Que extraño, creo que está usando un genjutsu, uno de nivel muy bajo, usa muy poco chakra en ella, dudo que alguien lo pueda sentir…" Le explica Neji.

"¿Puedes ver quien es en realidad?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, están muy juntos" Le responde Neji, alejándose inconcientemente de Katt al ver que la palabra 'juntos' hizo que se enojara.

"… Voy a ir a separarlos, sea quien sea no dejes que te note" Le dice Katt a Neji un poco más relajada.

Katt se acerca casualmente a Rin y Kakashi.

"Katt" Dice Kakashi al notarla.

"Hola… que sorpresa, no esperaba verlos caminando, pensé que Rin te diría para comer algo" Dice Katt.

"No, ya había comido" Responde Rin sonriente.

"Bueno, no creo que eso te detenga de comer más, se nota que te gusta comer" Le responde Katt mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta Rin soltando a Kakashi pero aún a su lado.

"Nada es que te pareces mucho a un Akimichi y como a ellos les encanta la comida" Le responde Katt sonriente "Tienes esa adorable carita redonda igualita que ellos"

Kakashi mira a Katt confundido, parece que él iba a decir algo pero en ese instante Rin se aleja un poco de él para decirle algo a Katt.

"Pues yo creo que deberías ir a meterte en tus propios asuntos" Le contesta Rin algo molesta "Y no meterte donde no te llaman"

Al ver que logró alejarla bastante de Kakashi Katt le sonríe "Pues, si creo que tienes razón¡Mi error!" Dice Katt mientras se empieza a alejar alegremente, dejando a una Rin muy confundida y a un Kakashi aún más confundido.

Luego de una media hora Katt se reúne con Neji.

"¿Era ella?" Pregunta Katt bastante seria.

"Si… pero ¿Cómo…?" Le responde Neji.

"Con lo fastidiada que estaba por Kakashi no me puse a pensar, hubo una cosa que recién recordé que me hizo dudar que fuera ella, digamos que Kakashi cambió bastante desde que se supone la había visto por última vez; además encajaba el hecho de que supiera que ibas a ir tú con nosotros en lugar de Guy" Le explica Katt.

"Pero Kakashi sensei no ha dicho nada" Le dice Neji.

"Kakashi esta demasiado confundido, esa época de su vida creo que ha sido la más difícil que ha tenido, no creo que cuando esta cerca de Rin piense muy bien" Le responde Katt.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Pregunta Neji.

"Mañana hacemos lo mismo de hoy, pero avísale a Naruto que nos siga oculto o la siga a ella, con suerte no lo siente y él la logra distraer lo suficiente para atraparla, que Naruto ni se me acerque que Rin no se queda con Kakashi, así que no se si me va a vigilar o algo" Le explica Katt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Neji llega con Akamaru donde Katt.

"¿Todo listo?" Pregunta Katt.

"Todo listo" Le responde Neji.

Juntos van a donde Kakashi para despertarlo.

"¿…Por qué están aquí?" Pregunta Kakashi medio dormido "No vamos a ir por ella hoy"

"En realidad sí, ordenes de Tsunade" Le responde Katt.

"Tsunade-sama no te logró contactar anoche y me pidió que te avisara que debíamos continuar hoy con la misión" Le dice Neji a Kakashi.

"Bueno…" Responde Kakashi no muy convencido.

El grupo vuelve a salir de Konoha, esta vez no encuentran trampas al principio, pero luego de una hora de camino si.

_Parece que alguien si nos está vigilando…_ Piensa Katt _Recién pone las trampas, ayer escuchó a Kakashi decir que no íbamos a venir a buscarla… con suerte esta ocupada con las trampas y no siente a Naruto._

Kakashi se ve muy confundido y preocupado con esta misión que se ha retomado sin que nadie le avisara así que se detiene ya cuando están cerca de Konoha.

"Katt, Neji" Los llama haciendo que se detengan "¿Qué es lo que está pasando acá?"

Katt y Neji se miran, Kakashi no parece que se fuera a mover si no le explican, Neji hace su Byakugan para ver que no haya nadie cerca.

"Todo limpio" Dice Neji.

"Haber… Tsunade no ordenó nada" Dice Katt, Kakashi no se ve sorprendido por esto "Lo que sucede es que 'Annie' ha estado bastante cerca de ti estos días y recién ayer en la noche nos dimos cuenta"

"¿A mi?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"Rin" Dice Katt.

Kakashi se pone a pensar un poco y luego mira a Katt "¿Lo de anoche?"

"Necesitaba separarla para que Neji pudiera confirmarlo" Explica Katt.

"Tiene lógica… no parecía Rin…" Responde Kakashi, luego ya más serio pregunta "¿Y por qué estamos aquí ahora?"

"Naruto también sabe sobre esto, para ser sincera él me hizo notarlo, Naruto no reconoció a Rin cuando la vio" Dice Katt "Ahora debe estar siguiéndola para atraparla, ella va a estar centrada en nosotros"

"De acuerdo, continuemos con esto, espero que resulte" Dice Kakashi.

Al acercarse más a Konoha sucede lo mismo de la vez anterior, aunque en está ocasión 'Annie' no les pone el piso fangoso sino los ataca de frente, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo más Naruto aparece por detrás de ella haciendo un Rasengan.

Annie cae inconciente o muerta, Katt no puede notarlo muy bien ya que la técnica la lanzó hacia los árboles.

"¡Listo!" Dice Naruto "Que difícil era seguirla, en especial cuando cambió a su forma de verdad, empezó a moverse mucho más rápido"

"Mejor iré a revisarla" Dice Neji.

"¡Kakashi sensei!" Dice Naruto muy alegre "Recién he podido verlo"

Kakashi se sorprende mucho de ver el tamaño de Naruto, es un poco más alto que Katt, pero por la edad que tiene es muy probable que siga creciendo y le llegue a alcanzar.

Neji regresa cargando a 'Annie', al parecer está muerta.

"Eso quiere decir que cuando salgamos, la que va a quedarse inconciente es ella" Dice Kakashi "Es mejor que regresemos lo más rápido que podamos… aunque me gustaría mucho quedarme" Dice mirando a Naruto.

"No hay problema, prefiero que estén cuando llegue de mi entrenamiento" Responde alegremente Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bien hecho" Dice Tsunade en su oficina, ahí solo está ella, el cuerpo de Annie, Kakashi, Akamaru y Katt "Ahora regresen de inmediato, modifiqué un poco la piedra para que los regrese casi al momento en el que se usó el jutsu, en estos años investigué un poco sobre como funciona todo esto"

Kakashi se pone junto a Katt sonriente "Tú vas primero"

"¿Yo por qué?" Dice Katt.

"Bueno, primero Akamaru" Dice Kakashi, Akamaru se acerca a la piedra y la toca con la nariz desapareciendo.

"Ahora sí, te toca a ti" Dice Kakashi "Yo voy al final"

"Bueno…" Katt se iba a despedir de Tsunade.

"Sin despedidas que en unos segundos me vas a ver" Dice Tsunade.

"Bueno" Responde Katt mientras toca la piedra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mi cabeza…" Dice Katt levantándose, está en la cueva con un Akamaru nuevamente chico cerca de ella ladrando. Momentos después Tsunade llega.

"¡Katt¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunta Tsunade "El jutsu acaba de disiparse"

"…" Katt mira a su alrededor y ve que Kakashi se levanta "Kakashi"

Tsunade cambia su atención hacia el Jonin "Kakashi infórmame que ocurrió"

"La misión fue terminada, todo salió como debía" Dice Kakashi sonriente mientras señala a Kiba que parece estar moviéndose, aunque aún continua inconciente.

Shizune revisa a Kiba y confirma que ya está bien, para alivió de Kurenai y Hinata, solo hace falta que se despierte. Tsunade va a revisar a 'Annie' ahora es ella quien se encuentra en el estado en el que estuvo Kiba.

"¡Bien hecho!" Dice Tsunade "Regresemos a Konoha"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya de regreso en Konoha, Kiba es llevado aún inconciente al hospital para que descanse y como precaución en caso algo no resultara bien; Hinata se lleva a Akamaru con ella, Annie es llevada a la oficina de Tsunade y los Hyuuga regresan a su casa.

Tsunade se dirige a su oficina, aunque ya está amaneciendo quiere reunirse en ese instante con los Jonin que se quedaron en la cueva que eran unos ocho contando a Kakashi.

"Katt, es mejor que vayas a descansar" Dice Tsunade al ver que Katt sigue junto con Kakashi.

"Pero si ya va a amanecer" Le responde Katt "¿Para que me voy a dormir?"

"Entonces ve a entrenar o algo similar" Dice Tsunade "Y ni se te ocurra salir de Konoha"

"¡Hey! ya acabaron con ese problema¿Ahora por qué no puedo salir?" Pregunta Katt no muy alegre.

"Por qué no tenemos idea si trabajaba sola… incluso, sería mejor que te quedarás en tu casa" Dice Tsunade "Kakashi, asegúrate que vaya a su casa y luego vienes para darme tu informe" Con esto Tsunade empieza a irse a su oficina.

"Vamos" Dice Kakashi sonriente.

"¿Qué creen que voy a hacer salirme por la muralla?" Pregunta Katt algo fastidiada.

"Si" Responde Kakashi sonriéndole "O encontrarías otra forma de salirte"

Kakashi lleva a Katt hasta su departamento y entra con ella.

"Sería buena idea que te durmieras" Le dice Kakashi.

"No tengo sueño, si no me duermo para las tres de la mañana ya no me puedo dormir con tanta facilidad" Le responde Katt.

"Aún así" Dice Kakashi sujeta la mano de Katt y la lleva a su cuarto, luego él se sienta en la cama.

"A mi me parece que el que quiere dormir eres tú" Le dice Katt sonriente al ver que él al soltarle la mano se hecha en la cama.

"Puede ser, aunque tú también deberías dormir" Le responde Kakashi con el ojo cerrado.

"¿No vas a ir con Tsunade?" Le pregunta Katt echándose a su costado.

"Más tarde…" Le responde Kakashi abrazándose a Katt "Ahora duérmete"

"…Kakashi" Dice Katt… _me gusta estar así con él pero__…_ "Estos últimos días con Rin, aunque no haya sido la de verdad…"

Kakashi coloca despacio su dedo en la boca de Katt para que no siga hablando "No digas nada"

"…" _Y si no digo nada como se supone que nos comuniquemos porque yo no leo mentes y dudo mucho que tú lo hagas…_ Piensa Katt algo confundida aunque no cree que llegue a ningún lado si insiste en ese momento así que intenta dormir.

Pasan un par de horas y Katt se despierta, Kakashi sigue a su costado profundamente dormido.

_Ahora que recuerdo, hace tiempo me dijo que no había visto su rostro de verdad… no creo que sea cierto... pero no me cuesta nada asegurarme…_ Piensa Katt mientras acerca lentamente su mano a la mascara de Kakashi, al intentar bajarla aparece otra mascara.

"…" _Me había olvidado de eso… ¿Cuántas puede tener puestas?_

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunta Kakashi abriendo su ojo.

"Nada" Le responde Katt "Solo haciendo tiempo hasta que te despertaras"

"¿Con mi máscara?" Le pregunta sonriente.

"Bueno… no es mi culpa tú eres el que me dijo que no te había visto el rostro de verdad y todavía quiero ver si es cierto" Le responde Katt.

"Nadie ha visto mi rostro" Le dice Kakashi alegremente "Ojala no empieces como estuvieron mis genin hace un tiempo"

"Pues si me enseñaras no tendría que hacer nada extraño para verla" Le dice Katt "Además yo si creo que te he visto"

"¿Entonces para que quieres ver de nuevo?" Pregunta Kakashi alegremente.

"Primero porque según tú no era tu rostro de verdad, segundo ¿Qué de malo tiene que quiera verte la cara?" Responde Katt.

"… Ya es tarde" Dice Kakashi en su usual tono despreocupado "Ya que me desperté mejor voy con Tsunade-sama a dar mi informe"

"¡Oye!" Dice Katt algo fastidiada "Me estas ignorando"

Kakashi se para de la cama y se despide "Nos vemos" Luego desaparece en una nube de humo.

"Genial… siempre hace lo mismo, si no quiere responder algo se escapa o me ignora por completo…" Dice algo molesta Katt "Bueno no tengo tiempo para eso… ahora debo ver como hacer para que Tsunade me diga como encajo yo en todo este problema… eso quiere decir que debo de esperar a que sea de noche y se vaya a tomar su sake… y debo de ver como hacer para que Shizune no interfiera…"

Durante lo que le queda del día Katt lo pasa en la biblioteca, normalmente solo pierde el tiempo cuando esta con Kakashi, así que para no despertar sospecha actuará lo más normal que pueda.

En la noche Katt espera a que Tsunade a que esté con mucho sake dentro de ella, para que suelte las cosas con más facilidad, pero el problema mayor, Shizune, aún sigue ahí.

"…" _Solo tengo que esperar a que vaya al baño o algo, lo malo es que con eso no voy a tener tanto tiempo… podría trancar la puerta, lo malo es que es un baño de mujeres, no va a pasar más de 20 minutos en el mejor de los casos antes de que alguna chica quiera entrar… aunque eso es mejor que nada_ Piensa Katt mientras espera oculta cerca del baño a Shizune.

Pasa una hora más y al fin Shizune decide ir al baño… _pensé que jamás iría… _En cuanto Shizune entra Katt escucha si hay más gente, al parecer hay un par de chicas más _mejor para mi, así Shizune puede pensar que las encerraron a ellas_… Con esto Katt desentornilla la manija del baño… _jejeje esta cosa si funciona, te quedas con la perilla en la mano y la puerta bien cerrada aunque debo cerrarla con seguro desde adentro_ Katt se transforma en una muchacha cualquiera entra sin llamar la atención, pone el seguro y sale, aunque la puerta hace un poco de bulla al cerrarla ya que al estar con el seguro puesto hay que tirarla un poco para que cierre, luego desentornilla la manija y espera que todo salga como planeó, de ahí simplemente se transforma en Shizune y regresa a la mesa con Tsunade recordando que debe de intentar imitar a Shizune.

"¡Ahí estas Shizune!" Dice Tsunade saludándola mientras Katt se sienta en la mesa sonriéndole "Entonces como te decía yo le dije si te acercas más te reviento contra el muro y con eso se escapó"

"¿…?" _¿De que rayos me está hablando? _"Tsunade-sama, quería preguntarle algo" Dice Katt imitando lo mejor que puede a Shizune.

"Claro lo que quieras yo soy la Hokage si yo no lo se nadie lo sabe" Responde Tsunade.

"Si, claro… ¿Cree que este bien que sigamos manteniendo a Katt fuera de misiones?" Pregunta Katt, no puede hacer una pregunta tan directa, correría el riesgo de que Tsunade sospeche.

"Claro que es mejor que se quede, no tenemos idea quien fue el objetivo de la muchacha y estuvieron demasiado cerca de Katt" Responde Tsunade intentando sonar seria.

"Pero, Akatsuki no la estaría persiguiendo, no tienen motivos, es más probable que Kakashi-san halla sido su objetivo" Dice Katt.

"Puede ser, pero Akatsuki si la puede estar teniendo en la mira… Orochimaru ya se dio cuenta, quien dice que ellos no…" Responde Tsunade mientras toma algo más de sake.

"Pero…" Katt no está muy segura de que preguntar, es probable que Shizune tenga información y si pregunta algo que Shizune sabe Tsunade lo puede notar.

"Nada de peros, después la pobre de Katt va a tener que huir de esos psicópatas con capas negras y sus estúpidas nubes rojas… y no hay forma que pueda escaparse de uno de ellos, esa muchacha, Leiko es solamente una subordinada, en el mejor de los casos un posible candidato a ser miembro y Katt no tiene oportunidad contra ella" Dice Tsunade bebiendo más sake "Lo mejor es mantenerla dentro de Konoha… pero tenemos que buscar una solución para que no se estanque en el nivel que está"

… _Si creen que me están siguiendo y estoy en peligro deberían decírmelo, no simplemente encerrarme sin razón en Konoha…Leiko… ese es su nombre de verdad¿Cómo lo abran conseguido tan rápido?_ "Pero Tsunade-sama, si la mantenemos dentro de Konoha va a quedarse en el nivel en el que está" Dice Katt.

"No, yo ya me encargo de eso" Dice Tsunade "¡Ahora dejemos eso y tomemos!"

"Yo acabo de notar que dejé algo en el baño, ya regreso" Dice Katt alejándose de Tsunade… _Debería sacarle más cosas pero, me arriesgo a que Shizune aparezca y ahí si me metería en un problema._

Cuando Katt sale, nota que el dueño del lugar esta trabajando en la puerta del baño de mujeres_…__no creo que se demoré mucho en abrir la puerta, aunque me hubiera podido quedar un rato más…mejor voy a descansar y pensar que voy a hacer, porque quedarme metida en Konoha sin poder salir no me hace mucha gracia._

* * *

Mil gracias por su paciencia xD pero como ya en algún momento dije, Katt es un OC y a menos de que la haga interactuar un poco con otros personajes y ella haga sus propias cosas ninja, cuando alguien pregunte "¿Quién es la pelirroja?" Respondan "Katt" y no "La chica que para con Kakashi" va a tener que formarse una vida en Konoha xD y bueno hay que decir que Kakashi debe ser un hueso duro de roer, si al parecer no tiene novia en la historia original quiere decir que conseguir una va a ser difícil y extraño para él (hasta ahora en unos capítulos antes he puesto que estuvieron 'juntos' pero esto podría ser muy similar a simplemente salir con alguien, que es muy diferente a estar con alguien) A lo que voy es simple, existe el amor a primera vista y el amor que nace luego de estar cerca de una persona y conocerla, en el caso de Kakashi aunque se enamorara al ver a alguien dudo que de un momento a otro cambie su personalidad aunque sea solo con esa persona; el segundo caso es más factible, le da tiempo mientras se enamora de hacer cambios graduales al menos con esa persona. 

Otra cosa, Kakashi ha tenido una vida difícil, primero su papá se suicido y todo la historia de eso, no tenemos idea de que fue de su mamá, al parecer no tenía hermanos o en el peor de los casos se murieron antes; luego se muere Obito salvándolo, se muere el cuarto Hokage, no tenemos idea que fue de Rin (cabe resaltar que Obito le pidió que la protegiera y ya que no hay Rin por ningún lado parece que no pudo cumplirlo, asumo que el protégela no era solo para ese día), años después cuando todo parece estable, Sasuke se va con Orochimaru y él no puede hacer nada para detenerlo y la organización más peligrosa del área esta detrás de Naruto, con todo eso Kakashi debe de pensar que esta maldito o algo similar xD, arriesgarse a una relación implicaría tener a alguien muy cercano y querido que considerando la suerte que tiene talvez se muera por ahí xD.

Revisen mi profile, subí otra imagen con stats de Katt (con ese son 3) (tengo un par de dibujos que quiero subir pero son para más delante de la historia así que me tendré que contener por ahora o escribir más rápido) aunque subí un par más a la pagina de devianart ese tiene a Katt con cara xD

Algo mas… bueno este sábado 4 estrenan en Japón la película de Naruto shippuden donde se supone que muere Naruto (ni idea que vaya a pasar xD, el trailer largo de cómo minuto y medio lo tengo en mis favoritos en youtube, mismo nick que acá)

En fin, eso es todo, ya saben dejen reviews (Solo muevan el Mouse hacia la izquierda y hagan clic en el botón xD)


	19. Chapter 19

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 19**

La llegada de las nubes rojas

* * *

Esa mañana al despertarse Katt no se sentía muy bien, no le gustaba la idea de estar 'encerrada' en Konoha, no es que haya salido mucho antes, pero el hecho que esté prohibida de hacerlo la pone muy incómoda. 

_Toda la vida me la pase con casi nada de reglas ni restricciones… esta situación es bastante incomoda en especial por mi edad, ya estoy muy vieja para estas cosas. _

El día pasa bastante monótono, entrenamiento y luego a la biblioteca a seguir leyendo sobre técnicas ninja y otras cosas que puedan ser útiles, lo que normalmente hacía Katt cuando no iba a misiones o buscaba a Kakashi.

En la tarde a eso de las seis, hora en la que Tsunade debe de estar saliendo de su oficina para ir a tomar sake, Katt se cruza con Kakashi que venía leyendo su libro.

"¿Qué haces a estas horas caminando sola por Konoha?" Pregunta Kakashi mirando a Katt "¿No estarás pensando en escaparte?"

"No, no estaba pensando en escaparme, y si quisiera salirme no veo cual es el problema, ya estoy bastante grande como para que me digan si debo o no debo salir" Le responde Katt a Kakashi un poco malhumorada "¿Y tú? Es raro verte por las calles, normalmente estas en tu casa leyendo¿O acaso me estas vigilando?"

"Decidí caminar un poco" Responde Kakashi en su usual tono despreocupado "¿Y por qué crees que estaría siguiéndote?"

"No lo se, talvez Tsunade te mando a vigilarme para que no me escape de Konoha, como ella parece estar asumiendo que me están siguiendo" Le responde Katt.

"¿Y tú como sabes que Tsunade-sama piensa eso?" Pregunta Kakashi mirando a Katt con algo de interés.

"No importa como lo se ¿Es verdad?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Kakashi.

"… disculpa me distraje¿Dijiste algo?" Le responde Kakashi poniendo su mirada de despistado y volviendo a mirarla.

"… Mejor me voy antes que intente matarte" Dice Katt enojada mientras se aleja.

"No te metas en problemas" Le dice Kakashi.

"Yo, no me meto en problemas" Le responde algo malhumorada Katt.

Cuando ya se alejó lo suficiente de Kakashi se dirige a un parque cercano y se sienta en una banca.

_No puedo creer que no me pueda responder… Kakashi me confunde demasiado…talvez estoy exagerando, Kakashi puede simplemente haber salido a caminar como dice, no a seguirme ni nada como eso, me siento muy incómoda y mi relación con Kakashi no ayuda mucho._

Katt se queda hasta las siete en el parque, en eso siente por entre unos árboles cercanos que algo se acerca.

"…" _¿Qué extraño, será un animal?_Piensa Katt mientras mira en la dirección del sonido aún sentada en la banca.

En ese instante ve como dos figuras se posan una a cada lado de ella ambas con unas capas negras con nubes rojas y unos extraños sombreros que impiden que se les vea el rostro; una de las figuras es bastante delgada, la otra es alta y mucho más ancha.

_Capas negras con nubes rojas… ¿y esos sombreros son Sakkats?... nubes rojas… Eso me suena familiar lo he oído hace poco_Piensa Katt mientras mira sin moverse mucho a las dos figuras.

"¿Seguro que es ella?" Pregunta la figura alta.

"Si, no hay mucha gente con ese color de cabello" Le responde la figura delgada, ambas voces son masculinas.

_Nubes rojas… oh… creo que tengo problemas_ Piensa Katt preocupándose de golpe mientras recuerda que Tsunade fue la que mencionó las nubes rojas cuando habló de Akatsuki.

Antes que Katt pudiera reaccionar la figura delgada se coloca rápidamente frente a ella y Katt se desmaya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katt abre los ojos lentamente, puede ver un techo y parece estar echada en una cama.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" Se escucha decir a Shizune algo alterada "¡Está despertando!"

"Déjame verla, ustedes dos retrocedan un poco" Se escucha a Tsunade, mientras Katt ve como su rostro aparece en su rango de visión que por el momento al estar tan adormecida es mínimo.

Katt siente como Tsunade parece estar revisándola un poco con Shizune a su lado ayudándola, uno minutos después Katt empieza a despertarse por completo.

"Que bueno, no tiene nada" Comenta Shizune, su voz se siente mucho más relajada.

"¿Qué me pasó?" Pregunta Katt ya mucho más conciente y sentándose en la cama.

"No te vayas a levantar aún" Le responde Tsunade algo preocupada.

Katt mira el cuarto donde está, es pequeño, parece ser algún cuarto dentro del hospital, ve que Tsunade y Shizune están junto a ella y un poco más atrás están Kakashi y Guy.

"¡Kattie!" Dice Guy en un tono algo ruidoso "Me alegro que estés a salvo sería una lástima que una joven tan llena de vida como tú sufriera algún daño"

"¿Daño?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Guy, luego cierra los ojos y recuerda que su último recuerdo eran los dos hombres de Akatsuki junto a ella "¿Qué pasó con los dos tipos?"

"Nada¿Tú recuerdas algo?" Pregunta Tsunade aún seria, mientras Guy llora de alegría en el fondo.

"Estaba en una banca en el parque, sentí que algo venía por un lado, después aparecieron los dos tipos que asumo eran de Akatsuki por la ropa que tenían" Dice Katt haciendo que Tsunade y Shizune la miren muy intrigadas "Luego el mas delgado se puso frente a mi y hasta ahí recuerdo"

"¿Dijeron algo?" Pregunta Shizune.

"El más grande creo que le pregunto al delgado 'si estaba seguro que era ella', asumo que se refería a mí ya que le dijo algo de cuanta gente con mi color de cabello hay" Responde Katt mientras se revisa ella misma un poco, aunque no nota ninguna herida.

"Bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que estás bien" Dice Tsunade "Es mejor que descanses"

"¿Aquí¿En el hospital?" Pregunta Katt no muy alegre.

"Si¿algún problema con eso?" Pregunta Tsunade seriamente.

"Pues si" Le responde Katt "No me gustan los hospitales, en especial quedarme a dormir en uno cuando no tengo motivo para hacerlo"

"¡No te preocupes Kattie!" Dice Guy sonriendo "Yo me quedare a cuidarte"

"Jajaja… NO" Responde Katt "Tsunade, de verdad no me siento cómoda en los hospitales me traen malos recuerdos"

"¿Estuviste en uno?" Pregunta con algo de curiosidad Tsunade.

"Varias veces, nunca me internaron, pero… Cuando recién llegué te conté que mi papá era médico, como mi mamá tendía a hacer viajes y no estar en casa, muchas veces para poder ir a trabajar y cuidarme me llevaba al hospital" Explica Katt "Y digamos que no tengo los mejores recuerdos de ese sitio, este lugar es un paraíso a comparación de los hospitales en mi mundo, pero el olor es similar y me trae malos recuerdos como ya dije"

"…" Tsunade mira a Katt, parece que no está muy segura si dejarla ir a su casa o no.

"Yo voy con Katt" Dice Kakashi que hasta ahora no había dicho una sola palabra y solo se dedicaba a mirar a Katt "Puedo quedarme con ella en su casa solo por precaución"

Tsunade mira a Kakashi y asiente con la cabeza.

"¡Kakashi mi rival! No creas que así lograras ganarme a Kattie" Dice Guy señalando a Kakashi mientras espera una respuesta.

Kakashi mira a Guy sin responderle nada con su clásica cara de distraído "¿…?" Guy se voltea a hablar en voz baja consigo mismo algo sobre la actitud de Kakashi.

Kakashi se acerca donde Katt "Vamos, que es algo tarde y no quiero que pierdas el sueño"

"Si…" Le responde Katt mientras se va con él ya cuando salen del hospital y se alejan un poco Katt se siente más cómoda se anima a preguntarle "Kakashi ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"Nada que importe mucho ahora" Le responde Kakashi caminando a su lado, después gira un poco la cabeza para mirarla algo serio "¿Cuánto rato después que nos vimos fue que aparecieron ellos?"

"No estaría tan segura, creo que un poco menos de una hora" Le responde Katt "¿Por qué preguntas eso?" Kakashi la mira algo triste, pero no le responde "Por la cara que tienes parece que te sintieras culpable" Comenta Katt pero él no dice nada "Mira si te vas a culpar por algo deja que la victima se enteré que pasó al menos" Le dice Katt.

Kakashi vuelve a mirar hacia el frente "Ya te dije, ahora ya no importa"

"Entonces si no importa, no deberías de andar con esa cara" Comenta Katt mirando a Kakashi "Y deberías decirme que pasó, que tarde o temprano me voy a enterar y preferiría que me lo dijeras tú"

Kakashi mira a Katt "Listo, llegamos" Dice señalando el edificio de Katt.

Katt se distrae un poco con el comentario de Kakashi, no esperaba llegar tan rápido a su casa. Al entrar Kakashi va junto con Katt a su cuarto.

"Son casi la una de la madrugada" Comenta Kakashi echándose en la cama como si fuera de él.

"Claro, no hay problema, puedes echarte si quieres" Comenta Katt en un tono algo sarcástico mirando a Kakashi que está echado en su cama.

"¿…?" Kakashi abre el ojo y la mira algo confundido.

"Es broma…" Les responde Katt echándose a su lado, luego se queda mirándole el ojo hasta que Kakashi lo abre al notar que lo mira.

"¿Sucede algo Katt?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"No, pero quiero que me digas que fue lo que pasó, no creo que sea tan difícil, solo me tienes que decir que me pasó las últimas seis horas" Responde Katt.

"¿Realmente quieres saber?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"Pues ya que es obvio que estoy involucrada… creo que si, quiero saber" Responde Katt.

"Akatsuki te capturó y pidió un intercambio" Responde Kakashi.

".. Leiko" Dice Katt… _seria lógico, a quien más van a estar buscando para un intercambio._

Kakashi mira un poco extrañado a Katt al oír el nombre real de Annie saliendo de la boca de Katt "Si, ella, por suerte no te hicieron nada y al parecer al irse tampoco causaron ningún problema, por eso, este tema ya no tiene importancia"

"¿Cómo que no?" Pregunta Katt algo triste "Si la vinieron a recuperar es por algo, no creo que solo por ser buenos amigos y si yo no hubiera estado sentada en la mitad del parque no hubieran podido llevársela"

"Lo habrían hecho de cualquier forma, talvez, en cierto aspecto haya sido mejor como ocurrió, quien sabe si esos dos hubieran atacado Konoha solo para llevársela" Responde Kakashi "Ahora olvídate de eso y descansa"

"¿Te metiste en problemas por mi culpa?" Pregunta muy seria Katt.

"No importa" Responde Kakashi.

"Claro que importa, no me gusta causar problemas" _a menos que lo quiera hacer a propósito _Piensa Katt"En especial, no quiero causarte problemas a ti" Dice Katt mirando a Kakashi.

"Entonces duérmete que yo estoy cansado" Responde Kakashi cerrando su ojo.

Katt se queda mirándolo un poco feo… _¿Duérmete¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme después que parecías preocupado?... debería estrangularte en este instante_ Piensa Katt de muy mal humor mientras se voltea y le da la espalda a Kakashi _¿Por qué siempre que parece que va a ponerse lindo termina malográndolo? _Al poco rato Katt siente que Kakashi se mueve un poco y termina con uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, al voltearse para quedar frente a él ve que Kakashi parece estar profundamente dormido… _supongo que me dormiré, al menos es cómodo, aunque sea un idiota._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Katt se despierta temprano, al levantarse, a diferencia de otros día, Kakashi se despierta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta Kakashi que aunque se le ve algo cansado su voz se escucha normal.

"A hacer el desayuno" Responde Katt, parece que la respuesta le bastó a Kakashi ya que vuelve a cerrar el ojo.

Cuando Katt sale del cuarto y va para la cocina, al pasar por la sala, un alegre Lee la saluda desde afuera de la ventana.

"¡Buenos días Katherine-sama!" Dice energéticamente Lee desde la ventana espantando a Katt.

"¡Lee!" Grita Katt aún muy espantada "¿Qué haces en mi ventana?, pensé que ya habías superado esta etapa"

"¡Oh Kattie!" Se oye a Guy desde la puerta de entrada "Me alegro tanto que ya estés levantada, ya se hacía tarde y alguien tan llena del espíritu de la juventud no debería dormir hasta tan tarde"

"¿Acaban de venir o estuvieron toda la noche?" Pregunta Katt algo preocupada, no por ellos, si no por Ibiki que no parecía gustarle mucho tener a esos dos rondando el edificio.

"Montamos guardia toda la noche, nadie entró al edificio si que lo veamos" Responde alegremente Lee.

"Y no te preocupes por tus vecinos, cuando llegamos les avisamos a todos que estaríamos haciendo guardia" Responde Guy desde la puerta.

"…" _Ibiki me va a matar, estos deben de haber llegado como a la una de la mañana y si avisaron es que deben de haber despertado a la gente… No solo Ibiki me va a odiar, más de lo que ya debe de hacerlo, ahora los otros vecinos también me van a mirar feo_ Piensa Katt mientras avanza lentamente a la cocina y prepara desayuno, aunque a la mitad va para la ventana donde está Lee "Oye Lee" Dice Katt.

"¿Si Katherine-sama?" Pregunta energéticamente Lee.

"¿Ya tomaste desayuno?" Pregunta Katt, obviando que deteste tener a esos dos vigilándola, no los quiere matar de hambre y con suerte si entran a su casa Ibiki cree que ya se fueron.

"¡No se preocupe Katherine-sama! Guy sensei y yo ya desayunamos, le pedimos a un vecino que nos calentara el desayuno que habíamos traído" Responde Lee.

"Ohh… que bueno, entonces voy a hacerme el mío" Responde Katt algo preocupada volviendo a la cocina… _que no haya sido a Ibiki…_

"¡Guy sensei!" Se escucha a Lee "He divisado un insecto salir de la casa y dirigirse hacía Shino-kun que se encuentra en el techo del edifico del frente"

"¡Bien hecho Lee, no debemos dejar que se nos pase nada!" Grita Guy muy entusiasta desde la puerta.

_Mis vecinos me deben de estar odiando por culpa de estos dos… y yo que pensaba que yo era escandalosa…_ Piensa Katt mientras termina de hacer el desayuno_ me largo para el cuarto, que al menos no los oía desde ahí… y Shino también volvió… que pesadilla._

Katt regresa a su cuarto a tomar su desayuno y de paso a llevarla a Kakashi el suyo ya que esta segura que no se va a mover de la cama en mucho rato y duda que alguien tenga ganas de comer algo con Lee y Guy gritando cerca.

"Kakashi…" Dice Katt, pero al entrar ve que ya no está Kakashi en la habitación, solo una nota.

'Tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas, aprovecho que Lee y Guy te están cuidando'

Katt arruga la nota con su mano "¿¡Eso es todo¿Te duermes en mi cama y te desapareces dejando una nota de una línea?" Grita Katt muy enfadada, aunque en ese momento nota algo, ni Guy, ni Lee han dicho nada sobre Kakashi que se haya salido por la ventana, eso quiere decir que no lo deben de haber notado.

_Si Kakashi se logró salir yo también puedo… solo me tengo que bañar y tomar mi desayuno, no hay necesidad de correr_ Piensa Katt con una sonrisa triunfal mientras se come su desayuno.

Cuando ya está arreglada y tiene todo listo, deja las cosas del desayuno en la cocina, solo para asegurarse que Lee y Guy sigan en la misma posición, luego de asegurarse vuelve a su cuarto y se asoma por la ventana, Katt vive en el tercer piso y a diferencia de Lee o cualquiera de los otros ninja no tiene idea de cómo hacer para poner 'pegarse' a las paredes _Que mal… debería de haber aprendido ya, se que lo hacen con Chakra por lo que leí pero jamás lo e intentado, así que mejor me salgo por el método tradicional._

Katt empieza a salir por la ventana, colgándose del marco para apoyar su pie en la ventana del piso de abajo que está abierta, todo parecía bien hasta que la ventana donde se estaba apoyando, por obvios motivos de peso, cede y aunque no se sale por completo el movimiento hace que Katt pierda el balance, por suerte frena la caída cogiéndose con una mano del marco de la ventada que acaba de descuadrar y con la otra tapándose la boca para no gritar… _Eso estuvo cerca, después de lo que he estado entrenando creo que si podría saltar hasta abajo, pero si caigo mal y hago ruido Guy y Lee van a venir _Piensa Katt mientras termina de bajar, al estar colgada de la ventana del segundo piso lo que le queda por bajar es menos de un piso así que simplemente se suelta.

"…" _Jejeje perfecto, no me sintieron_ Piensa Katt alegremente mirando el área por donde bajo… _Le descuadre la ventana a… ¡Diablos! Esa ventana debe ser de Ibiki…_ Piensa Katt mientras escapa de la escena rápidamente.

"¿Ahora que hago?" Dice Katt mientras camina por Konoha… _me siento niña de colegio que logró escaparse y no tiene idea de que hacer… ¡Ya se! Veré como anda Kiba, no creo que esté en el hospital aún, ya debe de haber ido a su casa si es que se despertó y nada raro sucedió._

Katt va para la casa de Kiba, al llegar ve que la muchacha con la que habló la otra vez, que parece ser la hermana de Kiba, está llegando a la casa con unas bolsas.

"Hola" Saluda Katt "¿Kiba ya regresó?"

"Hola, si, regresó esta mañana, pero la Hokage le ha dicho que se mantenga en la casa por hoy" Responde la muchacha "¿Quieres pasar a verlo?"

"Si, que bueno que ya esta conciente" Responde Katt mientras entra a la casa de Kiba "Por cierto creo que nunca te dije mi nombre aunque ya he venido un par de veces, me llamo Katt"

"Yo soy Hana, aunque si tenía una idea de quien eras, después del examen Chunin llamaste un poco la atención" Comenta Hana mientras lleva a Katt a ver a Kiba.

"Kiba, tienes visita" Dice Hana tocando la puerta del cuarto "Bueno, cualquier cosa avísame, yo voy a ver unas cosas"

"¿Katt?" Dice Kiba medio sorprendido cuando abre la puerta.

"Hola, vine a visitarte" Le responde Katt.

"Claro, pasa" Dice Kiba "Tsunade-sama dice que debo quedarme en cama hoy, aunque yo me siento perfecto"

"Será por precaución" Dice Katt.

"¿Y tú?" Pregunta Kiba.

"¿Yo que?, yo estoy perfecta" Responde algo confundida Katt.

"Como estuve en el hospital me enteré que te llevaron inconciente ahí, en ese momento Tsunade-sama me estaba terminando de revisar cuando Guy sensei la llamó urgentemente" Dice Kiba algo preocupado.

"Eso, parece que uno ya no puede sentarse en una banca sin que alguien te ataque" Comenta Katt "Unos tipos de Akatsuki aparecieron y por lo poco que se ya que yo andaba inconciente hicieron un intercambio"

"¿Por quién?" Pregunta Kiba algo espantado.

"'Annie'" Responde Katt "¿Tú viste quién me llevó al hospital?"

"No, Guy sensei le avisó algo sobre ti a Tsunade-sama, de ahí ella se fue con él y a la hora regresó contigo por lo que oí" Responde Kiba "Pero… quiero que me digas que pasó, solo recuerdo a Orochimaru y de ahí nada… después solo se lo que ocurrió cuando tú despertaste porque Akamaru me contó"

"Bueno, pero no te enteraste por mí" Responde Katt mientras le empieza a contar lo que ocurrió luego de que él se suponía había muerto hasta que ella regresó que es la parte que Akamaru no le pudo contar_… ¿Cómo Akamaru le pudo contar?_

"Que bueno que no cambió nada de ese momento…" Dice Kiba.

En eso la puerta vuelve a sonar "Kiba tienes más visitas" Dice Hana mientras entran Hinata y Shino.

"Hola" Los saluda Katt "Bueno, yo me voy yendo que en cualquier momento Guy se va a dar cuenta que no estoy en mi casa y va a ponerse como loco"

"¿Guy sensei te está cuidando?" Pregunta Kiba.

"Nah, casi desde que llegué tiene la mala costumbre de acampar en la puerta de mi casa" Le responde Katt "Nos estamos viendo y cuídate" Luego Katt mira a Hinata y Shino "Ustedes dos también"

Al salir de la casa de Kiba, Katt no está muy segura de que hacer, tiene unas ganas horribles de ir a buscar al Oboro de verdad, es obvio que debía haber uno, alguien traía todas esas cosas que había visto, pero eso significaría salir de Konoha que considerando lo que ocurrió hace menos de 24 horas no era la opción más sabia.

_No la más sabia, pero tengo demasiado en la cabeza, necesito sacarme a Oboro de la lista de pendientes, aparte dudo que Akatsuki crea que me voy a salir de Konoha luego de lo que ocurrió_ Piensa Katt mientras se dirige hacia la muralla, por la zona donde Kakashi había entrado a Konoha cuando Lee los recibió en el futuro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katt logró salirse de Konoha, no parece que nadie la estuviera siguiendo y la villa donde debe de ir está a tan solo dos horas de camino, con suerte puede hacer todo sin que nadie note su ausencia.

Al llegar a la villa la ve como de costumbre tranquila, en la tienda ve que Oboro esta saliendo mientras el vendedor se despide de él, Katt lo sigue hasta que esté se acerca a un callejón donde Katt lo empuja hacia adentro dejándolo contra una pared.

"¡Hola Oboro!" Saluda alegremente Katt a Oboro mientras lo mantiene contra la pared "¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡Ah!" Dice Oboro mientras mira a Katt algo asustado "¿Estas viva?... no deberías, ellos fueron por ti, deberías estar por lo menos capturada si es que no te querían muerta"

"Que bueno que sepas algo" Dice Katt sonriente… _aunque yo no estaba tan segura que me siguieran a mí, pensé que estaban detrás de Kakashi._

"Yo no se nada, trabajo para ellos pero, el día que me hablaste, me dijeron que ellos se iban a encargar eso es todo lo que sé" Dice Oboro muy asustado "Mira, si estas viva y ellos no lo saben deberías irte lejos, ellos aún están cerca y no es fácil huir de ellos, incluso creo que es imposible"

_Odio jugar al policía malo, sin contar que si mi maestro me viera haciendo esto barrería el suelo conmigo por usar mal lo que me enseño pero…_ Katt ajusta un poco más el cuerpo de Oboro contra la pared "Vamos Oboro, yo se que sabes más, si has soltado todo eso es obvio que tienes más información"

"No, sólo trabajo para ellos" Dice Oboro algo asustado "Me voy a meter en problemas"

"¿Qué trabajo les haces?" Pregunta Katt "Porque, con lo que te he visto antes da la impresión que no siempre estás con ellos"

"No se de que hablas" Responde Oboro algo confundido.

"Hace unos meses fuiste a robar una pieza a un museo, estuviste varios días antes revisando los planos de lugar, obviamente no creo que hayas dejado a tus 'amigos' esperando" Comenta Katt "¿Cuál es el trabajo que les haces?"

"Les traigo cosas, haces unos meses me descubrieron y me mandaron a buscar una piedra, una muy rara, tuve suerte de lograr encontrarla" Explica Oboro.

"¿Cómo haces para viajar entre mundos?" Pregunta Katt ahora mucho más seria…_ No quiero ni imaginar el daño que podrían causar los de Akatsuki se traen algo más peligroso que una piedra…_

"Un Jutsu, lo cree cuando estaba buscando una forma de usar mis habilidades para robar un museo" Explica Oboro "Es muy difícil, lo creé por error, es algo que me sale natural, no se ni como explicarle a alguien como hacerlo, por eso es que esos tipos no me han matado aún"

"¿Tienes idea donde apareces?" Pregunta Katt soltando un poco al hombre.

"No, cerca de un pueblo, de ahí es donde robo las cosas y las traigo… la piedra fue más difícil tuve que quedarme más rato buscándola y consumí mucho chakra por eso, me tomó varios intentos lograr robarla, tenían mucha seguridad con ella" Explica Oboro.

"¿Qué pasa cuando consumes todo tu chakra?" Pregunta Katt.

"Regreso en el instante… no se como hacer para mantenerme cuando termino de consumir mi chakra" Dice Oboro "Ahora si no tienes nada más que preguntarme déjame ir que sino ambos vamos a estar en problemas"

Katt suelta a Oboro y ve como se aleja… _no creo poder sacarle nada más que sea importante, incluso no se si me estará diciendo la verdad… lo seguiré, con suerte hace algo._

Katt espera un rato y sigue a Oboro que parece irse a la posada a tomar, pasan unas tres horas y a la posada entra uno de los dos tipos de Akatsuki que raptaron a Katt, el grande, se acerca a Oboro y este se va con él a una zona del pueblo que se ve sin gente, ahí parece darle unas ordenes y Oboro hace un portal, entra por el y desaparece.

Katt se queda vigilando unos instantes hasta que el tipo de Akatsuki se va, cuando Katt está a punto de regresar corriendo a Konoha, al voltear ve al tipo delgado detrás de ella y la vuelve a dejar inconciente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunta Katt al levantarse, pero está vez siente que está echada en algo duro y el lugar no parece estar muy iluminado… _¿Dónde estoy? Creo que he dicho eso como treinta veces la última semana..._

"En una cueva cerca al pueblo" Responde una voz, al mirar, Katt ve que la voz corresponde al hombre que la dejó inconciente.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunta Katt un poco preocupada… _creo que me sentiría mejor si no hubiera averiguado que estos tipos son peligrosos._

"Sabes quienes somos, que interesante" Comenta el hombre.

"¿…?" _¿Dije eso en voz alta?_ Piensa Katt un poco preocupada.

"No, pero digamos que mi habilidad es muy interesante" Responde el hombre.

"¿Qué eres, un lector de mentes?" Pregunta Katt algo fastidiada.

"Exactamente, que bueno que captes rápido, a la gente le tiende a tomar más tiempo" Responde el hombre.

"…" _¿Más tiempo? pero si es lo más cliché del mundo_ Piensa Katt algo enfada.

"Bueno, por aquí no es tan común" Comenta la voz "Realmente eres una persona interesante"

"Si van con Oboro pueden encontrar muchos como yo" Dice Katt mirando al tipo.

"Si, pero tú eres la única que cuando el portal se cierra no regresa a donde debe" Comenta el hombre al parecer mirándola "Y ahora que reviso un poco tu cabeza creo que debo de esperar una visita dentro de no mucho"

"¿Visita?" Pregunta Katt muy confundida.

"Solo digamos que opino igual que tú en lo que respecta a que tengas a un ninja siguiéndote" Responde el hombre "Y no creo que tarde demasiado"

"…" _¿Kakashi?_ Se pregunta Katt para si misma.

"Creo que sí, sería el más adecuado considerando su actitud la otra noche" Comenta el hombre mirando a Katt "Obviamente tú no recuerdas nada de eso ya que te había dejado inconciente"

"¿Y qué planeas hacer conmigo?" Pregunta Katt algo preocupada.

"Por ahora eres un blanco interesante, aunque no tengo idea de que hacer contigo exactamente" Comenta el hombre hasta que levanta el rostro hacia lo que parece ser la entrada de la cueva "Creo que ya llegó y no está muy contento"

Luego de unos momentos se ve a Kakashi con su sharingan expuesto caminando hacia donde está Katt, a pesar de las palabras del hombre, Katt no nota mucha diferencia en Kakashi como para decir que esté molesto, aunque por la poca luz que hay y con lo poco que se ve del rostro de Kakashi es difícil asegurarlo.

"Pero si es el famoso Hatake Kakashi, nos volvemos a cruzar bastante pronto ¿No es así?" Comenta el hombre mirando a Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" Dice Katt no muy animada, no le gusta la idea de estar en una situación de 'dama en desgracia'

"No creo que quieras negociar esta vez ¿O me equivoco?" Dice Kakashi, su voz se oye muy seria, más de lo que Katt había escuchado hasta ahora.

"Ni lo intentes, no tienes oportunidad en mi contra, puedo predecir todo lo que vas a hacer, no importa el tipo de ataque que uses, lo puedo evadir y si intentas destruir la cueva, recuerda que tu amiguita está aquí también" Dice en un tono casual el hombre mientras señala a Katt.

Katt mira a Kakashi y luego al hombre de Akatsuki, ambos parecen estar en posición para pelear, aunque una luz y un sonido atraen la atención de Katt sobre Kakashi, en su mano derecha aparece lo que parece ser una gran acumulación de chakra.

"Interesante, pero como ya te dije antes puedo evadirlo" Comenta el hombre.

"…Raikiri" Con esto Kakashi corre hacia el encapuchado y tal como este había dicho logra evitarlo aunque con dificultad, al parecer no es tan hábil físicamente, el Raikiri de Kakashi termina destrozando la pared que estaba detrás.

"¿Piensas tratar de nuevo?" Comenta en un tono algo burlón "Si no me vences rápido vas a tener problemas"

"…" _Su compañero no debe de andar tan lejos y con la bulla va a venir_ Piensa Katt que con eso acaba de descartar por completo aprovechar el momento para alejarse y salir de la cueva para que Kakashi pueda pelear mejor.

"Muy bien los dos, veo que si piensan, si planean hacer algo diría que lo prueben rápido…" El hombre empezó hablando muy alegremente, pero se cortó a la mitad, en ese momento Kakashi se colocó detrás de Katt y comenzó a hacer unos handseals.

"Ni creas que voy a dejar que se escapen" Dice el hombre mientras se acerca corriendo, en ese momento detrás de Katt se abre un portal, como los de Oboro, Kakashi la sujeta y entran al portal.

Katt siente que cae pesadamente en el suelo golpeándose un poco, a su costado cae Kakashi aunque a diferencia de ella él cae parado y listo para seguir peleando, pero en menos de un segundo el portal se cierra sobre ellos.

Al ver que el portal desapareció, Kakashi se sienta en el piso, suspira algo aliviado, tapa su sharingan y luego mira a Katt.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer ese jutsu?" Pregunta Katt algo asombrada acercándose a Kakashi.

"Hace menos de dos horas" Le responde Kakashi "Lo copié de Oboro, aunque debo decir que está pésimamente hecho… consume mucho chakra, no ha pasado nada de tiempo y ya me siento cansado"

Katt mira preocupada a Kakashi y luego los alrededores, no muy lejos ve lo que parece ser un pueblo y más al fondo un Wallmart "¿Otra vez Estados Unidos? Asumo que el Jutsu de la vez anterior intentó imitar lo que Oboro les había podido indicar"

"Entonces supongo que no estas cerca de tu casa" Comenta Kakashi mirando la zona "Aunque esto se ve mucho más normal que lo que nos pusieron en el jutsu"

"Si, pero aquí debe de haber mucha gente, en el jutsu por la zona, era normal que casi no hubiera gente, con eso era más fácil de manejar" Dice Katt.

Kakashi que se encuentra junto a Katt parece desplomarse de la nada en el piso "¡Kakashi!" Dice Katt muy preocupada mientras lo acomoda un poco.

"Haber estado usando mi sharingan y ese Raikiri en la cueva no ayudan a que mantenga esto" Dice Kakashi "Voy a abrir uno de regreso"

"¿En la cueva?" Pregunta Katt mirando algo preocupada.

"No, voy a intentar aparecer más cerca de Konoha, cuando seguí al otro miembro de Akatsuki, Oboro volvió a aparecer pero en otro lugar, creo que puedo tratar de hacer lo mismo" Dice Kakashi muy cansado mientras comienza a hacer los handseals.

El portal esta vez aparece debajo de ellos y los deja en una zona boscosa, aunque es de noche el área le es conocida a Katt, es cerca de uno de los pueblos en los que había ido antes ha hacer alguna misión.

"No creo que nos encuentren acá" Dice Kakashi "Pero no regresemos esta noche, es mejor que me recupere en caso estén esperando cerca de Konoha"

"¿Entonces acampamos aquí o vamos al pueblo a que descanses?" Pregunta Katt.

"Al pueblo, es más seguro" Responde Kakashi poniéndose de pie, aunque se tambalea un poco.

Katt se pone de pie también y ayuda a mantenerse de pie a Kakashi que a duras penas puede moverse. Van en dirección al pueblo, no está a mas de media hora, podrían tratar de llegar a Konoha que también está relativamente cerca, pero con la velocidad a la que se mueven podrían caer bajo algún ataque.

Ya en una posada, al llegar al cuarto, Kakashi se desploma en la cama boca abajo y Katt lo voltea.

"No te quedes boca abajo, que si te asfixias ni me voy a dar cuenta" Comenta Katt sentándose en la cama a lado de Kakashi.

"No estoy tan mal" Responde Kakashi "Es mejor que tú también descanses"

"Nah, fuera de dejarme inconciente no me hicieron nada, ni tuve que pelear" Contesta Katt mirándolo algo preocupada "Aparte es mejor que me quede despierta mientras descansas, no estamos lejos de Konoha eso quiere decir que si los de Akatsuki buscan en lo alrededores podrían encontrarnos"

"Si nos buscan no creo que vayan a revisar cada cuarto de cada pueblo cercano a Konoha, incluso es muy probable que no revisen los pueblos, pero en caso lo hicieran es mejor que te eches y parezcas alguien durmiendo, no vigilando" Explica Kakashi mientras Katt lo mira con algunas dudas, pero termina echándose a su lado.

Katt se queda mirando a Kakashi, aún no parece estar dormido, solo descansando, Katt lo mira un poco más y comienza a mover su mano en dirección a su máscara.

"¿Vas a intentar ver mi rostro ahora?" Pregunta Kakashi algo divertido y cansado a la vez.

"No lo se, yo creo que sí he visto tu rostro de verdad, pero me sembraste la duda" Responde Katt colocando su mano sobre la máscara pero sin sacarla aún

"¿Tanto quieres ver mi rostro?" Pregunta Kakashi en un tono más normal.

"Pues claro" Responde Katt algo extrañada de la pregunta "Es algo obvio, considerando lo que pasó entre nosotros"

Kakashi mira a Katt, por primera vez desde que lo conoció Katt está teniendo problemas en leer su expresión, su ojo esta vez no esta transmitiendo tan bien sus emociones como normalmente lo hace. Pasa un rato y ninguno ha dicho nada.

"Si no quieres no me tienes que enseñar" Comenta Katt alejando la mano, pero Kakashi la detiene colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

"Si quieres puedes ver" Comenta Kakashi aún con esa expresión indescifrable y un tono de voz serio.

Katt lo mira unos momentos decidiendo que hacer, y ya que al parecer va a dejarla decide bajar la máscara y confirmar de una buena vez si de verdad el rostro que hasta ahora había pensado era de él era el real.

Mientras baja la máscara Katt se pregunta si verá su rostro u otra máscara como las otras veces que había intentado verificar. Pero esta vez si puede bajar la máscara sin que aparezca otra. El rostro que ve es el que ya había visto las dos veces anteriores, Kakashi esta algo serio mirándola fijamente aún.

Katt le sonríe al ver que si le había mostrado su rostro antes "¿Por qué no me dijiste de una vez que si había visto tu rostro?"

"No acostumbro dejar que nadie me vea y menos confirmarlo" Responde Kakashi, Katt lo mira con mucha atención, luego le da un beso y le vuelve a poner la máscara mientras se acomoda a su lado.

Katt siente que Kakashi la rodea con su brazo, pero cuando levanta la mirada para hablarle, ya está dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mañana, Kakashi se comporta como siempre ya está en condición de moverse hasta Konoha sin ayuda, aunque aún no está listo para una pelea. Katt, por su lado, está bastante más animada que de costumbre luego de verificar el rostro de Kakashi. Ambos parten hacia Konoha.

Cuando al fin llegan a Konoha, sin mayores contratiempos en el camino, Kakashi va a ir a informarle a Tsunade lo ocurrido, mientras Katt espera cerca, como han llegado en la mañana se pueden ver a los grupos de genin preparase para sus misiones.

"Hola" Dice un alegre Kami apareciendo al costado de Katt.

"¡Kami! tiempo que no te veía" Dice Katt sonriéndole "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, pero Kurenai sensei nunca nos explicó mucho de porque ya no estás con nosotros" Comenta Kami.

"Cosas de Tsunade…" Responde Katt "¿Y les ha estado yendo bien en las misiones?"

"Si, pero como nos faltaba alguien en el equipo agregaron a Sachi, creo que es como una niña prodigio o algo similar, es menor que nosotros, pero ya que nos faltaba un miembro decidieron que sería buena idea meterla, hoy es nuestra primera misión con ella" Explica Kami.

"Ojala les vaya bien" Responde Katt… _este asunto de no misiones creo que va a ser más largo de lo que esperaba si es que ya les asignaron otro miembro._

"¿Y tú estas en otro equipo?" Pregunta Kami.

"No, por ahora solo entrenando" Responde Katt sonriéndole a Kami.

"Bueno, yo voy regresando con Kurenai sensei que ya debe de estar esperándome" Dice Kami.

"Suerte, y saluda a Panza de mi parte" Dice Katt.

Pasa una hora, Kakashi sale y se reúne con Katt "Todo arreglado, aunque no deberías de salirte sin autorización"

"Si, ya lo se…" Responde Katt no muy animada mirando a Kakashi "¿Y tú sabes cuando me asignan misiones de nuevo?... Kami y Panza ya tienen nuevo integrante en su equipo…"

"Por ahora no, mejor dedícate a entrenar" Responde Kakashi mirando a Katt "Es mejor que te centres en eso y te olvides de las misiones por una temporada"

Mientras caminan en dirección a la casa de Katt, se puede ver como Lee esta hablando alegremente con Hinata y Guy esta llorando de alegría en un lugar cercano, al verlo Katt se esconde detrás de Kakashi.

"Kakashi mira, Lee al fin está disfrutando de su juventud" Dice Guy entre lágrimas de alegría "Que bueno que ha seguido mi ejemplo y es todo un genio, me ha superado, pero yo no me rendiré, iré a buscar a Kattie" Con esto Guy sale corriendo hacia la casa de Katt.

Katt sale de detrás de Kakashi "¿Podemos ir a tú casa?" Kakashi afirma con la cabeza y cambia de dirección.

"¿Lo que dijo Guy sobre Lee y Hinata es broma no?" Pregunta Katt ahora más centrada en ese asunto.

"Lee y la juventud, yo no escuché nada de Hinata" Responde Kakashi.

"Si¿Pero viste a Lee? Debe de estar imitando a Guy que me persigue cada vez que puede, y Hinata está ahora en su equipo así que deben de cruzarse mucho" Comenta Katt "Y bueno, se supone que ella y Naruto…"

"Vamos a comprar algo" Interrumpe Kakashi "Que necesito unas cosas para hacer el almuerzo"

"Bueno…" Responde Katt… _supongo que no quiere hablar de eso, aunque… Lee solo debe de estar persiguiendo a Hinata, no creo que llegue a algo más_

Luego de que Kakashi termina de comprar unos condimentos raros va con Katt a su casa y se pone a cocinar una cantidad bastante grande de comida con los condimentos que compró.

"¿Eso es para tus perros no?" Pregunta Katt al notar la cantidad de comida.

"Si, hace tiempo que no les cocino algo" Responde Kakashi, cuando termina invoca a sus ocho perros.

Katt se acerca y les empieza a hacer cariño hasta que todos se van corriendo donde Kakashi que acaba de ponerles la comida en sus platos.

"Ahora si, voy a hacer nuestro almuerzo" Comenta alegremente Kakashi.

"Oye, pelirroja" Dice Pakkun llamando a atención de Katt.

"Katt, no 'pelirroja'" Le responde Katt al perro.

"Bueno como sea, ni que hubieran muchas pelirrojas por acá" Responde el Pakkun mientras come "Ya van varias veces que te veo con Kakashi"

"No creo que tantas" Le responde Katt.

"No, pero si tu olor, Kakashi lo tiene encima de él" Comenta Pakkun.

"Si, supongo que debe de tener mi olor encima, pero no tengo idea, yo no puedo olerlo" Responde Katt.

"Y tu también tienes su olor encima" Continua Pakkun.

"Bueno, asumo que eso es lo más lógico" Responde Katt mientras el perro más grande que parece que ya termino de comer se le acerca a buscar más cariño.

"Bull siempre se acaba rápido su comida" Comenta Pakkun.

"¡Listo!" Dice alegremente Kakashi "Ya termine de hacer nuestro almuerzo"

Katt va a almorzar con Kakashi, cuando alguno de sus perros la distrajo buscando algo de cariño parece que Kakashi aprovechó para engullirse la comida.

"¡Hey!" Le dice Katt "Pensé que ya no te ibas a estar escondiendo de mi con tu máscara"

"No me escondo, es costumbre mía comer rápido" Le responde Kakashi mientras mira fijamente a como Katt termina de comer.

"¿Pasa algo?, me estas mirando mucho" Dice Katt.

"No, nada" Responde alegremente Kakashi aún mirando a Katt.

En eso, ahora que Katt tiene la mirada levantada hacia Kakashi, ve como al parecer desde su cabeza se va volando un insecto hacia la ventana "Shino… ¿Supongo que no gano nada preguntándote porque me sigue no?"

Una rato después Kakashi des-invoca a sus perros mientras Katt se va a lavar las cosas del almuerzo. Cuando regresa con Kakashi este está leyendo su libro, Katt se sienta a su costado intentando leer algo, pero Kakashi lo cierra y mira a Katt.

"Ya terminaste, que bueno" Dice Kakashi, escondiendo su libro quien sabe donde, porque ya tiene ambas manos libres.

"¿No me dices de que se trata?" Pregunta Katt "Por si algún día me hago Chunin saber si vale la pena o no"

"No, ve a la tienda, con suerte el vendedor te cuenta sobre que es" Responde Kakashi alegremente.

Katt se queda esa noche con Kakashi, este se queda dormido casi en cuanto pone la cabeza sobre la almohada, al parecer aún se está recuperando del día anterior. Al amanecer, aparece un scroll, ya que es la casa de él Katt asume que es para él así que lo despierta para que lo lea.

"Tengo una misión" Comenta Kakashi un par de horas después cuando se despierta por completo "Debo volver en unos días, no te metas en problemas"

Katt ahora se queda sola en Konoha sin permiso de salir, lo único que puede hacer es entrenar ya que la mayoría de gente que conoce está en misión, sin contar que son menores que ella y quien sabe si se entretenga mucho con ellos y gente como Tsunade tiende al menos a aparentar que trabaja así que no puede ir a molestar mucho.

_Ya van dos días desde que Kakashi salió a su misión_ Piensa Katt mientras entrena _¿Cuánto más se demorará? Si estuviera en mi mundo, no me pondría así, tendría más cosas para hacer, pero aquí en Konoha no tengo esa variedad…_

En ese momento Katt nota que pasa un ninja cerca de ella, cualquiera diría que oculto, es el mismo que ha estado pasando los últimos dos días cuando ha estado entrenando… _Supongo que es mi 'ninja de seguridad' mientras no esté Kakashi, podrían poner alguno mejor, aunque es más probable que sólo sea uno que avise si me entra la estupidez y me intento salir de Konoha._

Cuando Katt va a comer en la noche ve como otro ninja se sienta en la mesa de al lado_… no se pasen, déjenme comer en paz… talvez solo sea un ninja cualquiera que ha venido a comer, pero por si las dudas verificaré_ Katt se para de la mesa y se va al baño, siente como el ninja parece estar siguiéndola con la mirada, al entrar al baño espera un rato a que entre otra muchacha, espera unos momentos cambia de forma a la de la muchacha mientras esta está ocupada en el baño y cierra la llave del agua_… con eso se va a demorar un buen rato antes de salir…va a quedarse probando cada lavadero para poder lavarse las manos._

Katt sale con la forma de la muchacha, el ninja esta mirando la puerta del baño de mujeres de una forma bastante obvia, Katt sale del local y se aleja un poco, al rato cuando se logró alejar cambia a su forma normal y comienza a ir a su casa… probablemente tienen otro ninja por mi casa, pero estoy cansada así que igual iré

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al cuarto día desde que Kakashi se fue Katt está en el límite de lo que puede soportar, siguen siguiéndola y parece que luego de que logró escaparse de su guardia están mucho más pendientes de ella.

Esa noche Katt va a tomar sake y a los pocos minutos aparecen dos ninjas que se sientan cerca de ella y empiezan a tomar también.

_¿Es broma no¿Planean quedarse aquí hasta que yo decida irme?_ Piensa Katt riéndose un poco _Mala suerte que esa agua de arroz a la que consideran una bebida alcohólica no me hace mucho efecto, van a tener que llamar reemplazos._

Pasan unas dos horas y los ninjas ya dejaron de tomar, parece que están esperando a ver cuando Katt sale del lugar aunque, como ella no se mueve y sigue tomando, ambos ninjas están empezando a hablar estupideces ya que parece que se les terminaron los temas.

"¿Y… has visto el nuevo modelo de shuriken?" Pregunta uno de los ninja.

"Si, claro es muy… aerodinámico" Responde el otro.

_OMG… no puedo creer que se queden hablando esas tonterías, mejor les hago un favor y me regreso a mi casa_ Piensa Katt levantándose y saliendo del sitio mientras mira las caras de aliviados de los shinobi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Katt vuelve a su rutina, es el quinto día que la siguen ninjas y esta más que cansada de ellos, en la tarde cuando regresa del campo de entrenamiento ya cerca de la noche, ve que Konoha esta más arreglada que de costumbre y hay mucho movimiento, antes de que pudiera averiguar a que se debía todo ve a Kakashi caminando desde la dirección de la oficina de Tsunade mientras lee su libro.

"¡Kakashi!" Corre Katt donde él olvidándose de lo arreglada que se ve Konoha.

"¿Katt?" Mira Kakashi a Katt llegar.

"¿Por qué me dejaste un ejército de ninjas cuidándome?" Le recrimina Katt "Me han estado siguiendo a donde voy, es horrible"

"¿En serio?, entonces mejor vamos a tú casa" Comenta Kakashi "Pero pasamos por algún lugar para comprar algo de comer"

Mientras van a comprar algo Katt puede ver a Ten-ten con Neji caminando por las calles, un poco después ve a Kiba junto con Akamaru comprando algo, más adelante ve a Sakura y a Ino discutiendo algo en la florería de Ino "Creo que hoy hay mucha gente sin misión" Comenta Katt al ver a tanta gente que conoce paseando sumándose a los que ya estaban llenando las calles, cuando terminan de comprar Katt ve lo que temía, a Lee muy alegre jalando de la mano a Hinata por una calle.

Al llegar a su edificio ve que Ibiki está llegando con una mujer, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, que llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos castaños, y no se ve ninguna bandana y esta cargando unas bolsas junto con Ibiki , parecen estar hablando…_Dios, están hablando, con la actitud que normalmente tiene Ibiki cualquiera pensaría que debería estar interrogándola_Piensa Katt mientras sigue viendo la escena, aunque Kakashi parece estar ignorándola por completo, Ibiki abre la puerta y al pasar pone su brazo en la cintura de la mujer y luego cierra la puerta… _¿Tiene novia?_ Se pregunta Katt muy confundida.

Katt entra a su casa con Kakashi, con mucha curiosidad sobre la 'novia' de Ibiki, y va a servir la comida que Kakashi compró, que ahora que recién la ve, nota que es más rara que la comida promedio que ya le parecía extraña.

"¿Kakashi¿Qué compraste?" Pregunta con mucha curiosidad Katt mirando lo que parece ser algún tipo de sushi.

"… Ya me había olvidado que no eres de acá" Dice sonriente Kakashi "No te preocupes, creo que te va a gustar"

Katt mira a Kakashi y luego la comida mientras se queda mirándola sin mayor idea de cómo servirla hasta que Kakashi se pone a su costado riéndose un poco.

Katt lo mira algo fastidiada "Hazlo tú, ya me imagino que esto debe servirse de alguna forma especial la cual desgraciadamente desconozco"

"Si, algo así" Responde alegremente Kakashi mientras se dedica a servir con Katt mirando como lo hace.

Luego de la comida Kakashi se va a recostar a la cama y Katt lo sigue echándose junto a él, al mirar en dirección a la ventana, nota que Konoha se ve más iluminada que de costumbre.

"Que extraño" Comenta Katt mirando aún a la ventana.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunta Kakashi que parece estar un poco más centrado en Katt que de costumbre, su ojo está abierto y no está su libro a la vista.

"Konoha¿No te parece que está más iluminada?" Comenta Katt señalando hacia la ventana.

"Un poco" Responde Kakashi sin ponerle mayor interés a la ventana.

Katt deja pasar el tema de Konoha ya que tiene la atención de Kakashi, cosa que no ocurre muy seguido… _en lugar de hablar de la iluminación nocturna de Konoha mejor hablo con él sobre algo más serio, pero… tampoco puedo ser tan directa sino va a dejarme un tronco y va a huir…_

"Kakashi, ya que estás aquí y estás despierto pensé que podíamos" Comienza a hablar Katt, en ese momento se escuchan fuego artificiales "¿Fuego artificiales?" Se pregunta algo confundida Katt.

"Si, es un festival" Comenta Kakashi mirando a Katt.

"¡Festival¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Kakashi algo fastidiada.

"Pensé que sabías" Responde alegremente Kakashi mientras mira hacia la ventana.

"¿Y cómo iba a saber yo sobre eso?" Le pregunta Katt aún algo fastidiada mientras ve las luces por la ventana.

"Asumí que lo habías leído en algún momento, pasas bastante tiempo en la biblioteca" Responde Kakashi sonriente.

"Si, debo de haber leído algo¿Pero cómo se supone que me iba a acordar?" Responde Katt mirándolo "Aunque, supongo que fue mi error, con todo lo que he visto y no asumí que pasaba algo"

"Si, los arreglos en Konoha, la comida, las luces a pesar de la hora" Comienza a enumerar Kakashi.

"Ibiki y su novia…" Agrega Katt mientras Kakashi le sonríe "Pero eso no importa, yo quería hablar contigo"

"Estamos hablando" Responde Kakashi riéndose un poco.

"Tú sabes a que me refiero" Dice Katt "Pero, primero quítate la máscara"… _eso va a bastar para distraerlo un poco y luego puedo tratar de encaminar la conversación_ piensa Katt. Kakashi mira a Katt y se quita la máscara mientras Katt lo mira muy extrañada "¿Por qué te la quitaste?" Pregunta algo confundida.

"Me pediste que me la quitara" Responde Kakashi sin darle mayor importancia.

"Pero… ¿Desde cuando me haces tanto caso?" Pregunta algo confundida Katt.

"Durante un rato más" Responde Kakashi, sin su máscara se puede ver que se está divirtiendo mucho.

"¿De qué te estas burlando?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo fijamente "Se ve en tu cara"

En ese momento otra ronda de fuegos artificiales empieza y Kakashi se vuelve a poner la máscara y se queda muy sonriente mirando a Katt

"¿Por qué te la pusiste de nuevo?" Pregunta Katt ahora realmente confundida.

"Porque ya pasó el tiempo en el que te tenía que hacer caso" Responde Kakashi.

"¿…?" Katt lo mira muy confundida.

"Cada año se celebra en Konoha un festival de la amistad y el amor, y en este festival, en algún momento al azar durante el día, se lanzan dos rondas de fuegos artificiales. Durante estas rondas, es tradición que uno debe cumplir todas las peticiones o deseos de la persona que lo este acompañando" Explica Kakashi mirando hacia arriba, como tratando de recordarlo todo "Ese periodo entre los fuegos artificiales es muy popular entre los enamorados, y noviazgos"

"¿¡Te pude haber pedido cualquier cosa!?" Grita Katt muy molesta.

"Mientras fuera lógico y algo no muy exagerado sí" Responde alegremente Kakashi mientras mira como Katt lo maldice en todos los idiomas que sabe.

"Espera" Comenta Katt dejando de maldecirlo y mirándolo "Tú no me pediste nada"

"Como me di cuenta que no sabías no iba a servir de nada, pero ya que tú me pediste algo, tenía que hacerte caso" Responde tranquilamente Kakashi, luego mirando hacía la ventana continua "Normalmente en esta fecha estoy en misión o fuera de Konoha, para evitar que me persigan para pedirme que me quite la máscara"

"…" Katt quería decirle algo, pero Kakashi seguía mirando la ventana con cara de distraído, no parecía que quisiera que Katt le diga nada al respecto de haberse quedado…_ ¿Se quedó en Konoha para estar conmigo?..._ _aunque me hizo trampa_ Piensa Katt mientras le sonríe dulcemente.

"Bueno, vamos a dormir, que ya se acabó todo" Dice Kakashi mientras se acomoda junto a Katt.

Más entrada la noche cerca de las doce, mientras Katt mira como Kakashi duerme, nota un scroll en su cuarto, hace bastante que no recibía uno ya que no está yendo a misiones, pero incluso los de misión no los tendía a recibir en las noches, debe de haber llegado en la tarde, pero como llegó con Kakashi lo pasó por alto todo el rato. Al abrirlo nota que no es una misión sino un aviso.

'Katt, mañana a las 8:00 a.m. ve al campo de entrenamiento número 6, ahí empezaras a entrenar con un nuevo sensei ya que por el momento sigues sin permiso de realizar misiones'

"¿Un sensei?" Se pregunta Katt con mucha curiosidad… _Bueno, ya me estaba cansando de entrenar sola todo el tiempo, con suerte puedo mejorar más con un sensei… sólo espero que no sea Kurenai ni Guy, aunque ambos van a misiones y tienen genins a su mando, seria demasiado trabajo; Kakashi talvez, eso seria bonito, creo…_

* * *

Listo este capítulo lo pude escribir rápido y espero poner el próximo así de rápido también. 

En el próximo veremos quien será el nuevo sensei de Katt :D (Creo que este capitulo les va a gustar bastante xD)

Como siempre revisen mi profile para saber en que voy del fic o si tengo una fecha planeada para publicarlo o ver mis dibujos :P

Ya saben dejen review, así me entero si les gusta o les disgusta algo xD (U opinan que el momento Akatsuki fue muy corto :P)


	20. Chapter 20

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 20**

Un nuevo sensei

* * *

Esa mañana Katt deja a Kakashi durmiendo en su casa, no hubo manera de despertarlo antes de que saliera a encontrarse con su nuevo sensei, incluso es probable que Kakashi no le haya entendido que iba a hacer. 

"Ese hombre es el colmo, a veces tiene algunos detalles tan lindos, pero siempre se las ingenia para malograrlos y el resto del tiempo se la pasa leyendo, durmiendo o de misión" Comenta Katt consigo misma mientras se dirige al campo de entrenamiento… _No puedo creer que no me haya dicho lo del festival, voy a tener que esperar un año entero para que se repita y estoy segura que el próximo año va a buscar una forma de escaparse_. Al llegar al lugar ve a un ninja de cabello y ojos castaños, el mismo que se había encargado de la última parte del examen Chunin aún con el senbon en la boca.

"Hola, que bueno que llegues a tiempo" Saluda Genma con una gran sonrisa al notar a Katt.

"¿Genma no?" Pregunta Katt sonriente al verlo… _jejeje, me tocó uno atractivo, que suerte tengo._

"Si, me alegro que recuerdes mi nombre" Dice Genma sonriéndole mientras mueve un poco su senbon "Como ya debes de saber, te asignaron a mi cuidado, yo me voy a encargar de supervisar tu entrenamiento por un largo periodo"

"¿Largo periodo?" Pregunta Katt.

"En otras palabras hasta que reciba órdenes de no hacerlo más o yo considere que ya te enseñé todo lo que podía" Explica Genma mientras saca unos papeles y empieza a revisarlos "Empecemos como se debe… Mi nombre es Shiranui Genma, soy un Jonin especial de Konoha y por ordenes directas de la Hokage me encargaré de ser tu instructor" Genma mira a Katt y sonríe un poco "Ahora, veamos tienes 14 misiones de rango D, 4 misiones de rango C y … 2 misiones de rango A, bastante para un Genin y más aún considerando que tienes menos de un año en Konoha, aunque claro últimamente todos los ninja hemos estado muy ocupados" Genma sigue revisando sus papeles mientras Katt lo observa atentamente "Parece que eres hábil para los ninjutsus, y eres bastante buena en taijutsu… aunque creo que te olvidaste que el genjutsu existe"

"No¿Cómo olvidarme?" Comenta Katt pensando en Kurenai "Sólo que no me captó la atención demasiado"

"Bueno, cada uno tiene sus áreas en las que es bueno, pero aún así tu genjutsu es bastante bajo a comparación de tus otra habilidades, no ha evolucionado casi nada desde que saliste de la academia, deberías considerar no descuidarlo tanto, los genjutsus pueden ser bastante peligrosos" Comenta Genma mientras cambia su mirada de las hojas a Katt "Ahora ¿Por donde quieres empezar, genjutsu, taijutsu o ninjutsu?"

Katt piensa un rato "Taijutsu"

"Por un momento pensé que dirías ninjutsu, por lo que vi en el examen te va bastante bien en esa rama" Comenta Genma observando a Katt detenidamente.

"Pero quiero ver mi taijutsu, desde que llegue aquí he mejorado mucho, pero no me he dedicado a un entrenamiento tan serio en esa rama y siento que la estoy descuidando" Responde Katt.

"Si, tu informe decía que habías estudiado taijutsu desde pequeña" Dice Genma "Entonces, vamos a ver como está tu taijutsu en si, tu velocidad, estamina y la potencia de tus golpes, así puedo llevar el control de cómo vas mejorando" Cuando acaba de hablar se queda mirando a Katt.

"Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Pregunta Katt ya que Genma no continua hablando.

"Nada muy complicado, hoy solo voy a tomar apuntes, a partir de mañana recién empieza tu entrenamiento" Explica Genma "Con suerte esta vez logras pasar el examen Chunin"

"Ni idea, según Tsunade mi problema fue estar muy preocupada por Kami y Panza" Responde Katt "Aunque aún así, si me hubiera tocado pelear directamente con Kiba o Lee, hubiera perdido bastante rápido"

"Eres buena en taijutsu, pero esos dos son bastante hábiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y para serte sincero dudo que llegues a superar o igualar a Lee; en cambio Kiba no usa exactamente taijutsu para pelear" Explica Genma mientras empieza a llevar a Katt a una zona que parece tener varios muñecos de entrenamiento "Lo que vamos a hacer no es precisamente lo mismo que un combate real pero sirve bastante para que pueda observarte" Dice Genma muy sonriente mirando a Katt.

"¿Solo vas a observarme?" Pregunta Katt algo divertida.

"Si, me encantaría probar tus habilidades directamente, en un combate, pero haciendo eso podría pasar detalles básicos por alto" Contesta Genma aún sonriendo "Lo básico es muy difícil de observar si uno está en movimiento y es lo principal que debemos corregir si es que tienes errores"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, entonces que tengo que hacer ¿Pegarle al muñeco?" Pregunta Katt mirando a un muñeco de entrenamiento.

"Algo así, no es lo mismo que pegarle a una persona, en especial porque esta estático, pero para lo que quiero revisar me basta" Explica Genma ahora ya más serio sacando un lápiz.

Lo que Katt tiene que hacer es bastante simple, atacar al muñeco y cuando ya no sirva más para entrenar poner a otro. Genma esta observando posiciones de combate, daño que hace, velocidad de sus golpes, frecuencia con que el desgaste obliga a cambiar de muñeco, la velocidad con la que se cansa Katt y tipos de ataques. Luego de unas tres horas Genma da por terminada la sección del día mientras termina de apuntar unas cosas.

"¿Y cómo me fue?" Pregunta Katt acercándose a Genma que está terminando de escribir.

"No se supone que veas esa información" Responde Genma mirando a Katt que se encuentra a su costado "Aunque asumo que puedo decirte lo básico que he analizado"

"Si, eso es mejor que nada" Responde Katt con algo de curiosidad… _¿Todos los ninjas son tan__ secretivos__ con la información? Digo, no es algo secreto, es información sobre mí._

"Para empezar, tu taijutsu es impecable, tus posturas, golpes y defensa están perfectos, al menos en combate estático como este no te veo ninguna falla técnica, luego iré viendo si eso se mantiene en combate real; por lo mismo que no tienes fallas no gastas energía en movimientos innecesarios, tu velocidad de ataque es bastante buena, tus golpes están bien dados y hacen bastante daño y pareces tener un buen repertorio de formas de ataque" Responde Genma bastante alegre "Claro, todo esto tiene un trasfondo más profundo y cada cosa se analiza con mucho más cuidado, pero eso es lo que te puedo decir"

Katt lo mira muy sonriente "Suenas tan lindo, mi maestro me diría que sigo haciéndolo mal y que talvez en unos treinta años logre llegar a un estado aceptable"

"Pues yo no creo que esté mal" Mira Genma a Katt algo confundido revisando sus notas.

"Yo tampoco y dudo que mi maestro lo haya pensado, pero desde que lo recuerdo es así, la mayoría de los que estudiaron con él no se quedaban más de un año, aunque claro en mi mundo las artes marciales para muchos son un pasatiempo" Explica Katt.

"¿Sólo un pasatiempo?" Pregunta Genma con curiosidad.

"Si, o algo similar a un deporte, no es que haya una necesidad de aprender artes marciales" Responde Katt.

"¿Y cuántos años te quedaste entrenando tú?" Pregunta Genma.

"Desde que tenía unos tres, a mi mamá se le ocurrió meterme en clases de eso y resultó que me gustó, hasta los dieciséis estudié a un ritmo que podría considerarse fuerte, luego por motivos de materia intelectual y que me mudé de país en eso años, tuve que bajar el ritmo aunque nunca lo dejé por completo, es como un hábito" Responde Katt "Hace poco que había regresado a mi país y con mi maestro original había vuelto a tomar el ritmo fuerte, pero acabé por acá a los cuatro meses luego de que volví, es probable que el anciano me este maldiciendo en estos momentos por no ir a entrenar" Comenta Katt muy divertida mientras imagina a su maestro.

"Tienes veintiuno, entonces has estado practicando unos dieciocho años, eso explica que no tengas problema alguno e incluso te haya ido tan bien con los muñecos" Comenta Genma mientras mira el cielo "Ya es medio día, ve a descasar y mañana vienes a las ocho para que empecemos el entrenamiento"

Katt regresa alegremente a su casa, Genma parece un hombre bastante agradable que a diferencia de Kakashi parecía prestar atención a lo que Katt hablaba y podía entablar una conversación más normal, aunque claro, fuera de las cuatro horas que ha pasado hoy con él sus otros encuentros han sido casi nulos, primero en el examen Chunin y luego cuando acompañó a Kakashi al supuesto 'Texas', donde por cierto Katt lo ignoró por completo y se centró en Kakashi.

Al llegar a su casa ve que Kakashi ya no está, así que se da una ducha y prepara su almuerzo. _Que vaya a entrenar taijutsu no significa que deje lo otro a un lado, tengo que seguir entrenando ninjutsu si puedo y si no mínimo revisar más teoría para poner en práctica cuando tenga tiempo _Piensa Katt mientras almuerza hasta que se detiene un momento mirando su comida… _la comida de ayer estuvo más rica… además se veía muy bonita en el plato, quien diría que Kakashi sabía servir la comida… hablando de Kakashi ¿Dónde se habrá metido? espero que no en una misión, siempre se demora en volver un par de días._

Cuando acaba de comer limpia los platos y se alista para salir, pero en el momento en que pone un pie fuera del edificio ve que colgado en el edificio del frente hay un gran cartel con el sonriente rostro de Guy justo en posición para que sea visto desde la ventana del cuarto de Katt. Fuera del obvio susto que se lleva al verlo siente una penetrante mirada viniendo desde atrás de ella, al voltear no es otro que Ibiki mirándola con una horrible expresión en el rostro.

"…Tú" Empieza a hablar Ibiki mientras se acerca lentamente hacia Katt.

"Hola" Dice Katt mientras retrocede lentamente alejándose de Ibiki algo preocupada por la expresión del rostro del hombre "¿Cómo has estado?"

"…" Ibiki sigue avanzando hacia Katt hasta que en un momento señala el cartel gigante de Guy dando una mirada asesina.

"Pues a mi que me dices, si quieres rómpelo o devuélveselo por mi no hay problema, no es mi estilo de arte" Dice Katt sonriente mientras continua retrocediendo "Bueno, pero mira que tarde es ya tengo que irme, nos vemos luego" Dice Katt huyendo del sitio… _alguien va a asesinarme por culpa de Guy uno de estos días._

Cuando Katt siente que se ha alejado lo suficiente de Ibiki deja de correr, al huir en cualquier dirección terminó llegando por la zona comercial de Konoha_… en realidad yo quería ir a la biblioteca, pero ya que llegué por acá será cosa del destino que quiere que compre algo_ Piensa alegremente Katt mientras empieza a caminar, muchas cosas le llaman la atención, aunque no hay realmente nada tan llamativo como para que quiera comprarlo. Pasa un poco más de una hora y de tanto caminar mirando tiendas Katt terminó saliéndose de la zona comercial… _Rayos y yo sigo mirando las casas como si fuera a ver una tienda, aunque esta zona es más intermedia, con suerte encuentro algo interesante a veces los lugares tranquilos son donde hay mejores cosas_. Al doblar una cuadra se da cuenta que está casi frente a la florería de Ino, así que decide pasar esa área lo más rápido posible, pero no tiene mucha suerte al intentarlo, porque en ese mismo momento sale de la tienda Asuma y casi se choca con él.

"¡Katt!" Dice Asuma al notarla "Hace bastante que no te veía, escuche que estaban buscando que un Jonin te enseñara"

"Hola Asuma" Saluda Katt intentando esconder el nerviosismo, sabe que hay una gran posibilidad que en cualquier instante Ino entre en su cuerpo "Si, ya me pusieron un Jonin, a Genma" Al ver un poco más a Asuma nota que tiene unas flores en la mano "¿Para Kurenai?" Pregunta con curiosidad Katt

Asuma mira las flores y luego suspira un poco "¿Por qué cada vez que tengo flores me preguntan si son para Kurenai?"

Katt se espanta un poco con lo que escucha "¿Entonces no son para Kurenai?"

"Si, si son" Responde Asuma hasta que Ino llega por detrás de él.

"¡Asuma sensei!" Grita Ino poniéndose entre Katt y Asuma "Ahora que lo pienso, mejor llévese estas flores, son más bonitas y más grandes" Dice Ino entregándole un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

"Ino… esto es un poco exagerado" Comenta Asuma intentando sacarse las rosas del rostro "Además las rosas son muy delicadas"

"¡Como Kurenai sensei!" Dice Ino mirando a Asuma.

"Bueno, mejor me llevo estas antes que me des otras más grandes" Dice Asuma mirando el ramo gigante de rosas.

"Entonces yo ya me voy yendo que tenía unas cosas que hacer" Dice Katt sonriendo y agradeciendo al destino el hecho de que Ino haya preferido traerle nuevas flores a Asuma en lugar de meterse en su cuerpo.

_En algún momento tengo que hablar con Kurenai para dejar claro que no tengo ningún interés en Asuma, el abrazo ese de hace meses puede considerarse excesivo pero fue un momento de alegría, no lo pude evitar pero dudo que me quiera ver después del día que la molesté directamente para distraerla mientras Kankurou se sacaba los documentos… si tenía alguna duda de que me interesara Asuma luego de eso debe de haber borrado eso de su cabeza_ Piensa Katt mientras se dirige para la biblioteca. _En fin, por eso es que a veces es bueno apegarse a lo que uno planeó desde el principio, si hubiera venido de frente a la biblioteca no hubiera tenido que cruzarme con Ino._

Cuando comienza a anochecer Katt deja la biblioteca y va para donde Kakashi, _con suerte llevó a alguna misión a Konohamaru y ya regresó_. Luego de media hora de tocar en vano la puerta se va a buscar sola algo de comer, para luego ir a descansar para su entrenamiento del día siguiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Katt se despierta y va a buscar a Genma al campo de entrenamiento, como llega un poco temprano es ella la que está esperando a que él llegue.

"Hola" Dice Genma seriamente apareciendo en una nube de humo a su costado.

"¿Es tan difícil venir caminando y no aparecer en un ¡Poof!?" Comenta Katt haciendo un gesto con la mano luego de asustarse un poco con la aparición de Genma, normalmente cuando veía ese humo Kakashi desaparecía, el hecho de ver a alguien salir de el no era algo que esperara.

"Jaja, perdón" Dice Genma mirando algo divertido a Katt "Hace bastante tiempo que ya no podía sorprender a alguien con eso"

"Pues espero acostumbrarme, si no voy a terminar muriendo de un susto" Comenta Katt mirando a Genma "Supongo que a los ninja les encanta aparecer y desaparecer con su humo"

"No deberías de tratarnos como 'los ninja' por si no te has dado cuenta tienes la bandana de Konoha eso quiere decir que formas parte de nosotros" Dice Genma sonriendo.

"Pues…" Katt se queda callada mirando a Genma.

"¿Dije algo que no debía?" Pregunta Genma un poco preocupado.

"No, iba a decir que si aprendía a hacer eso jamás lo iba a usar a menos que sea necesario pero…" Explica Katt seria hasta que cambia a una gran sonrisa "Después lo pensé bien y debe de ser muy divertido"

Genma suspira un poco y luego mira a Katt "No me asustes, pensé que había dicho algo que te molestó" Luego cambia su rostro a uno más serio mientras cambia de posición su senbon "Entonces empecemos el entrenamiento"

Genma lleva a Katt a la misma zona del día anterior donde estuvo practicando con los muecos de entrenamiento "Por ahora vamos a mantenernos con enemigos estáticos, ya que me contaste que habías bajado el ritmo de tu entrenamiento por unos años y como me has dicho que no te has estado centrando en taijutsu el tiempo que has estado en Konoha, creo que lo mejor es que retomes un poco el entrenamiento simple" Comenta Genma seriamente.

"¿Sólo me dedico q pegarles?" Pregunta Katt intentando ocultar lo aburrida que le parecía esa idea.

"No creas que va a ser tan fácil" Dice Genma acercándose a un muñeco que está a un lado algo destrozado "El muñeco tiene en el centro un soporte de madera bastante resistente que está rodeado por una especie de bambu" Dice Genma señalando las partes nombradas "Lo que quiero que hagas es romper el soporte interno causando el menor daño a la parte externa"

"Bueno" Responde Katt un poco más interesada acercándose al muñeco.

"Y" Dice Genma antes que Katt empiece "Obviamente en el menor número de golpes posibles"

_En otras palabras tiene que ser un golpe bien dado… sin suficiente fuerza como para romper la superficie del muñeco, pero preciso para que llegue a transmitir la energía necesaria para romper el soporte del centro… que bueno que es sólo un muñeco de entrenamiento, que no me gusta mucho este tipo de golpes, si los sabes hacer bien puedes causar mucho daño o incluso matar a alguien si la persona no es muy resistente._

"No te quedes pensando tanto" Se escucha a Genma decir desde de un árbol cercano donde está apoyado "Es sólo un muñeco"

"Perdón, a veces me distraigo fácil" Se disculpa Katt.

El entrenamiento no fue tan mal, Katt tiene una buena idea de cómo debe de atacar para lograr lo que Genma le pidió. Al principió necesita varios golpes para lograr sentir el sonido de la madera rompiéndose sin contar que de vez en cuando algunos de los golpes dañan externamente al muñeco. Mientras las horas avanzan, Katt comienza a entender la fisonomía del muñeco, ya puede calcular bien la fuerza del golpe y los lugares donde es mejor golpear, con lo cual el ejercicio comienza a perder sentido ya que fuera de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo no está ganando mucho.

"Bueno, eso estuvo bien" Comenta Genma acercándose a Katt "Ahora quiero que hagas lo contrario, deja sólo el soporte de madera del muñeco sin dañarlo. En otras palabras, destruye el muñeco sin romper el soporte"

_Eso es mucho más fácil, que bueno que me pidió este ahora, que ya estoy algo cansada_ Piensa Katt mientras empieza con la rutina de dejar al muñeco 'en los huesos'

Este ejercicio no tuvo mayor reto que aguantar el cansancio de las manos y el cuerpo, Katt no tuvo ningún problema en dejar el soporte al descubierto, aunque este ejercicio es bastante más agotador que el anterior y aunque sabe hacerlo se necesitan más golpes para llegar a terminar lo que Genma está pidiendo.

"Bueno, ya es hora de almuerzo, hasta aquí te superviso por hoy, ve a almorzar y descansar un poco además te recomendaría que volvieras acá a seguir con lo mismo, aunque eso ya depende de ti" Comenta Genma mientras termina de tomar una notas "Entonces, nos vemos mañana" Dicho esto Genma desaparece en una nube de humo.

"Debería aprender a hacer eso…" Comenta Katt mientras se sienta un rato a descansar junto a un frondoso árbol antes de regresar a su casa "No me había dado cuenta pero no estoy en tan buena forma como pensaba, tengo que regresar a mis años de oro" Dice sonriente Katt… _ya sueno a anciana, aunque de verdad, los catorce aguantaba bastante más, creo que los años de universidad me bajaron el rendimiento físico._

Pasa como media hora, a Katt todavía le molestan bastante las manos por el entrenamiento y aún sigue sentada junto al árbol.

"Tengo hambre, me siento sucia y tengo flojera" Dice Katt sin mucho ánimo mientras tiene una lucha interna para tomar la decisión de pararse e ir a su casa.

Unos gritos muy animados se pueden oír acercándose, por inercia y curiosidad Katt rueda hacia el lado de donde viene la bulla.

"¡Vamos chicos!" Grita un animado Guy corriendo mientras es seguido por un animado Lee, una tranquila Hinata y una avergonzada Ten-ten, el grupo parece dirigirse a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, pero por la ruta que llevan a pasar muy cerca de Katt.

"Genial… bueno asumo que ahora si me moveré" Comenta Katt mientras salta a ocultarse de Lee y Guy en la copa del árbol donde estaba apoyada, todos excepto Ten-ten siguen avanzando hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para que Katt considere seguro salir. Al salir del árbol Ten-ten que se había quedado cerca de esa zona de entrenamiento la mira.

"¿Estás usando el campo?" Pregunta Ten-ten.

"Nop, ya me iba, sólo me estaba ocultando de Guy mientras pasaba" Responde Katt, Ten-ten sonríe un poco y luego se dirige hacía el campo de entrenamiento, aunque no va a la misma zona que Katt.

Katt llega a su casa bastante cansada, en el camino compró algo de comida para almorzar. Luego del almuerzo se queda un largo rato en la bañera descansando mientras mira sus manos… _no se ven mal pero, no pensé que me fueran a molestar tanto_ Piensa Katt mientras empieza a revisar sus puños que están algo irritados…_ ahora que veo bien, lo que me está molestando no es por estar golpeando el maldito muñeco por horas, es el rozamiento con el muñeco lo que me está lastimando, aunque eso es lógico por más bien armado que esté no es igual de lizo que un cuerpo, sin contar que el segundo ejercicio me obliga a destrozar la parte externa y obviamente me he estado lastimando con eso, necesito guantes para proteger la piel y alguna crema o extracto de algo para bajarme la molestia en la mano que por suerte no es nada grave aún._

Ya más entrada la tarde Katt decidió comprarse un extracto naturista ya que prefiere no fiarse de las cremas donde uno no sabe si en treinta años tendrá algún efecto secundario por algún químico extraño, luego se compra unos guantes que vayan bien ajustados, en especial en la parte de los puños, para evitar que la piel rose la superficie del muñeco directamente.

Pasa por la casa de Kakashi para ver si ya ha regresado de su misión, pero no abre la puerta, lo que hace que Katt regrese al campo de entrenamiento luego de la visita fallida, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

"Entrenaré, si es que puedo, dos horas" Dice Katt mientras se sienta en su árbol a echarse el extracto que compró, mientras se lo hecha un insecto parece salir huyendo por el olor "Ya me parecía raro no haber visto al insecto los últimos días"

Esa tarde Katt se dedica una hora al primer ejercicio que le dio Genma sin conseguir mucha mejora de lo que ya había llegado en la mañana, en este momento cada golpe que da parte el soporte del muñeco. El segundo ejercicio no llega muy lejos luego de unos diez minutos decide que al menos por ese día no va a poder hacer ese tipo de golpes… _puedo seguir golpeando aunque me moleste un poco, pero mañana si no descanso los puños ahora no voy a llegar ni a dos horas de entrenamiento._

Cuando Katt está apunto de irse una figura verdosa aparece de la nada casi matándola de un susto.

"¡LEE!" Grita Katt muy asustada al ver al muchacho "¡No hagas eso¿Qué quieres hacer matarme?"

"Perdón Katherine-sama" Dice Lee "Es que vi que estaba sola por acá"

"Estaba entrenando, pero ya me iba para mi casa" Comenta Katt mirando luego lo brazos de Lee "Ya entiendo porque andas con esas vendas en los brazos y puños"

"¿…?" Lee mira a Katt algo confundido, pero cuando Katt le enseña uno de sus puños y Lee se acerca a verlo parece comprender.

"No más golpes a puño limpio contra muñecos de entrenamiento para mi" Comenta Katt mientras empieza a caminar con Lee hacía su casa, a mitad de camino Lee se separa.

"Voy a la casa de Hinata-san" Dice Lee muy emocionado.

"¿Dónde Hinata?" Pregunta Katt.

"Si, me invitó a comer luego que le dije lo delicioso que estaba el almuerzo que llevó para el entrenamiento de hoy" Comenta alegremente Lee.

"Oh… que bueno, de paso aprovechas para ver a Neji" Dice Katt no muy segura sobre si estar feliz o no de que Lee se esté acercando tanto a Hinata.

"Si, hace tiempo no veo a Neji, talvez debería decirle a Guy sensei para un día sorprenderlo en la mañana con un entrenamiento para los tres" Responde Lee muy entusiasmado "Entonces, cuídese Katherine-sama"

Cuando Katt llega al fin a su casa lo único que hace es tirarse en su cama a descansar… si Kakashi regresó de su misión que venga a verme, no planeo ir a su casa con lo cansada que estoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La siguiente semana Katt se dedicó a seguir el mismo entrenamiento, con la diferencia que desde el tercer día Genma insistió en taparle los ojos para complicar un poco el ejercicio, según él hay muchas ocasiones en que uno no debe de guiarse por la vista para pelear.

"Bueno, ya llevamos una semana con esto, y lo único que puedo decir es que eres letal contra cualquier enemigo estático" Comenta Genma sonriendo.

"Jaja… que gracioso" Responde Katt mirándolo un poco feo.

"Es broma, no me mires así" Dice Genma riéndose un poco "Ahora vamos a ver como te va con algo de movimiento"

"¿Vamos a pelear?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, ya verás" Comenta Genma mientras empieza a caminar hacía otra área del campo de entrenamiento y le hace a Katt una seña para que lo siga "¿Además por qué esa obsesión por pelear conmigo?"

"No es obsesión" Responde Katt "Simplemente que como dijiste pelea en movimiento me imaginé que ibas a pelear conmigo, a menos que estés planeando lanzarme muñecos de entrenamiento"

Genma sonríe un poco "No lanzarlos, pero si van a estar en movimiento"

El campo donde llegan tiene una especie de aparato bastante curioso: es una plataforma de madera en forma de cruz asimétrica, sus cuatro brazos de diferentes longitudes y en cada una de sus esquinas tenía uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento.

"Es un buen sistema de entrenamiento" Comenta Genma mientras se acerca a lo que parece ser una especie de panel de control a unos metros de la plataforma "Como recién estás empezando vamos a hacerlo lo más simple posible"

Katt se acerca y asoma su cabeza por encima de uno de sus hombros de Genma para poder ver el panel.

"Son cuatro niveles y velocidades distintas, vamos a empezar con el nivel y velocidad uno para que veas como es, luego de un rato veré si aumento la velocidad" Comenta Genma mientras le indica a Katt que se posicione en el centro de la cruz "¿Lista?"

"Si" Responde Katt… _aunque no tengo idea para que_.

Genma sonríe y enciende la máquina, en ese momento los brazos se elevan un poco de la base y comienzan a girar, dos en una dirección, y los otros dos en dirección contraria. Al haberse elevado no se encontraban al mismo nivel, con lo cual no se chocaban entre ellos al moverse. Siendo de diferentes longitudes, los muñecos que estaban en las esquinas tampoco se chocaban entre ellos, ni con los otros brazos.

"Por ahora simplemente ataca los muñecos lo mejor que puedas hasta que caigan al piso o estén muy destrozados" Dice Genma mirando "Cuando termines con los cuatro, los cambiamos y volvemos a empezar"

"…" Katt se queda mirando a Genma no muy alegre, pero no tiene tiempo para andar distrayéndose, ya que una de los brazos está viniendo en su dirección.

El entrenamiento no es tan difícil como Katt creía pero si cansa bastante, a diferencia del entrenamiento estático, sin contar que tiene que estar no sólo centrada en sus golpes sino también en saltar para evitar ser golpeada por uno de los brazos. Luego de cambiar los muñecos dos veces, Genma decide que a esa velocidad no va a tener problemas así que la aumenta a la segunda. Ahora Katt está teniendo bastantes problemas, si no está bien concentrada o se demora en reaccionar alguno de los brazos la golpea y normalmente la lanza hasta el piso que aunque podía evitar caer mal tenía que estar con mucho cuidado que al estar en el piso no viniera otro brazo y le golpeara la cabeza.

"Bueno, realmente pudo haber sido mucho peor" Comenta Genma serio mientras mira a Katt "Hoy sólo ve a descansar, mañana seguimos con esto"

"…Si" Responde Katt en voz baja.

"Y no te pongas así que cuando te acostumbres vas a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados" Comenta Genma intentando disimular una risa.

"¿¡Qué!?" Grita Katt quejándose mientras se para de golpe "Eso es maldad"

"Nop" Responde Genma sonriente "Es entrenamiento"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Katt llega, después de mucho sufrimiento, a su casa ve que hay un nuevo y más grande cartel colgado al frente de su edificio, nuevamente con una reluciente y verde imagen de Guy.

"…" Katt mira muy disgustada el cartel y se acerca "¡Muere Guy!" Dicho esto Katt hace unos handseals y enciende el cartel mientras disfruta viendo como se quema… hasta que se da cuenta de lo que acaba hacer, quemar un cartel que está pegado en el edificio del frente "…Oops"

Katt decide que lo sabio será huir de la escena y meterse en su casa rogando que nadie haya visto nada, mientras corre hacia dentro de su departamento se cruza con Ibiki que está saliendo, al verla Ibiki la mira muy fijamente mientras Katt sigue corriendo hacia su casa. Al llegar a su casa y cerrar su puerta se asoma por la ventana para ver en que anda el cartel, nota que ya no está ardiendo en llamas y que Ibiki está frente a los restos y aunque no puede verle la cara no parece estar de muy buen humor.

En la noche, cuando Katt supone que el problema del cartel ya fue olvidado, decide salir a tomar algo al sitio donde Tsunade va. Como siempre, Tsunade está algo borracha con Shizune, con suerte puede sacarle algo más a Tsunade si logra retrasar a Shizune cuando vaya al baño. Katt se transforma en una muchacha de pelo y ojos negros y se sienta en la mesa de al lado, que fuera de escuchar que hablan también planea aprovechar para comer… _me muero de hambre, tanto entrenamiento gasta energías._

Mientras Katt come alegremente y Tsunade habla incoherencias a su espalda algo que dice Shizune al fin capta un poco la atención de Katt.

"Tsunade-sama… está segura que Genma es el mejor sensei para Katt?" Pregunta algo preocupada Shizune.

"No" Responde Tsunade adquiriendo momentáneamente un tono serio en su voz "Pero por ahora está bien, no es el mejor maestro que hay, preferiría encargársela a alguien como Jiraiya, pero él ya tiene bastante con Naruto sin contar que contactarlo sería muy complicado… y si Katt se ha vuelto un blanco de Akatsuki no quiero ponerla ahora junto a Naruto de ningún modo"

"En algún momento va a salirse de Konoha" Dice Shizune.

"Tonterías ya le ordené que no lo haga" Responde Tsunade mientras bebe su sake.

"Pero no creo que le importe mucho y sabe de más que le ocultamos cosas" Dice Shizune.

"Eso no importa, que sospeche lo que quiera nadie le dirá nada y no hay manera de que logre ver su expediente, no es suficientemente hábil aún y cuando lo sea le subo la seguridad y listo" Responde Tsunade triunfalmente al pensar en su infalible plan.

Desgraciadamente para Katt está conversación empieza cuando ya es algo tarde y sería sospechoso que se quedara mucho rato más, lo único que queda en el local son las personas que están tomando sake y la apariencia que tomó no va mucho con ese estilo. Al salir algo disgustada del local regresa a su forma normal y empieza a caminar hacía su casa, al pasar por otro local ve a Genma hablando con Raidou, uno de los otros Jonin que viajaron a 'Texas', al verlos bien, por la forma de moverse y reírse le recuerda mucho a los chicos de su mundo cuando salía a tomar con ellos…_ Genma parece una persona bastante normal, Raidou también… pero no, me tuve que fijar en Kakashi del cual por cierto no he tenido noticias desde hace días… ojala regrese pronto_ Piensa Katt mientras se aleja de la escena de Genma y va para su casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya va como un mes desde que empezó a entrenar con Genma, el Taijutsu de Katt ha mejorado considerablemente, aunque sería más acertado decir que ha pulido su taijutsu, el entrenamiento no sólo quedó en el primer nivel de la máquina, Genma lo subió al segundo y llevó hasta una velocidad cuatro.

El segundo nivel de entrenamiento consistía en que el muñeco ubicado en el brazo superior se soltaba de su eje, y comenzaba a deslizarse por un pequeño riel a lo largo del brazo, mientras los otros brazos mantenían su movimiento normal. De esta forma, el problema no sólo radicaba en esquivar los brazos y darle a los muñecos, sino que el nuevo muñeco en movimiento era un peligro considerable al momento de calcular los saltos, y esquivar los brazos.

Luego de un buen par de sesiones en ese nivel, Katt logró acostumbrarse al peligro del muñeco en movimiento, logrando dominar el nivel sin dificultad.

"Bueno, creo que ya que no tienes problemas peleando con los ojos cerrados vamos a pasar a otro tipo de ejercicios" Comenta Genma.

"¿Y los otros dos niveles?" Pregunta Katt.

"No quiero arriesgarme a que termines en el hospital" Dice Genma "Te muestro como son si quieres"

Genma activó el nivel 3, y vio como cada muñeco sacaba unas armas mecánicas, similares a kunais, y al mismo tiempo que los brazos giraban, los muñecos giraban sobre su propio eje. El osado ninja que quisiera atacarlos, tendría que buscar una abertura para el golpe, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los obstáculos normales.

Bastó ver la mirada de sorpresa con preocupación en los ojos de Katt, para que Genma optara por no asustarla mostrándole el último nivel… aún.

"Ahora vamos a seguir mejorando tus reflejos en combate pero de otra manera" Dice Genma llevando a Katt a una zona que parece un prado abierto "Ve hacía el centro"

Katt obedece y se para en el centro del prado, aunque mientras camina nota que el piso es algo extraño. A medida que avanza logra divisar unos paneles de pasto, similares a losetas de un metro cuadrado.

Genma se acerca a otro panel de control, y lo acciona. En ese momento uno de los paneles se abre de golpe, emerge un muñeco de el, y a los pocos segundos vuelve a descender, cubriendo nuevamente su panel de entrada.

Luego de unos segundos de observar la escena, Katt puede ver cerca de una veintena de muñecos que emergen sorpresivamente del pasto, y vuelven a desaparecer bajo este. Muchos son tan cercanos entre sí, que es imposible saber si un panel es real, y tiene un muñeco esperando para brotar de él en cualquier momento, o es solo la unión de otros paneles. Si bien Genma no tuvo que decir palabra, Katt comprendió en el acto el objetivo del entrenamiento. Destruir los muñecos antes que se ocultaran bajo el pasto, afinar sus sentidos para poder sentir a tiempo la salida de un muñeco para llegar a tiempo hasta él para destruirlo, y especialmente el cuidado que debía tener para esquivar los muñecos que emergían de la nada.

La mirada en los ojos de Katt comenzaba a denotar que estaba comenzando a comprender. El primer ejercicio con los muñecos estáticos le había enseñando a ser precisa, rápida y efectiva. El segundo ejercicio a ser cauta y ágil, sin descuidar esta precisión aprendida en el primero. Ahora comprendía que este tercer ejercicio quería probar si ella había logrado realmente armonizar estos dos entrenamientos. Ella lo sabía, y posiblemente, era el objetivo que Genma buscaba que aprendiera.

El entrenamiento es arduo, pero conociendo el objetivo atrás del entrenamiento, fue mejorando con rapidez. Destrozó muchos muñecos, y recibió muchos golpes, pero al final la sonrisa satisfecha de Genma le dio a entender que estaba realizando un buen trabajo.

Esa tarde Katt regresa para su casa, Kakashi lleva un mes sin aparecer cosa que la tiene preocupada, un par de veces pasó por la oficina de Tsunade a preguntar por él y según Tsunade está bien y aún le está mandando informes de cómo va su misión. Otra cosa que la tiene preocupada es la relación de Lee y Hinata, paran juntos todo el día y por la misma personalidad de Hinata parece no ser capaz de rechazarlo y bueno Shino, que siempre está presente ya sea él o sus insectos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana cuando Katt se prepara para salir nota que está lloviendo bastante, hay agua acumulada en las pistas y muy poca gente en las calles.

"¡Lluvia!" Dice alegremente Katt "Hace tiempo que no veía una lluvia tan fuerte"

Luego de un rato mientras se alista y toma desayuno, Katt sale a encontrase con Genma para seguir entrenando ya que no hay ningún scroll que diga lo contrario. Al llegar al lugar ve que Genma está esperando bajo un árbol.

"Si viniste" Dice Genma al verla "Solo vine por si pasaba esto, no quería que te quedaras esperándome por gusto, hoy no vamos a entrenar"

"¿No?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo.

"No, la lluvia puede ser muy fastidiosa con la máquina y para que te quedes toda la mañana golpeando un muñeco estático… pues es mejor que descanses o uses tu tiempo para algo más útil" Responde Genma acercándose a Katt "Así que mejor nos vamos yendo"

Genma acompaña a Katt por un buen trecho del camino y luego se va por su cuenta mientras Katt sigue yendo a su casa. Ese día Katt se queda leyendo en la biblioteca y ya que todo está tan húmedo va a entrenar un poco sus Ninjutsus.

En la noche, a eso de las doce, con Katt sentada mirando por la ventana sin sueño y sin mucho que hacer, nota que Shikamaru se está moviendo por los techos viniendo de dirección de afuera de Konoha.

"Que extraño, cualquiera diría que con está lluvia Shikamaru estaría descansando cómodamente dentro de su casa" Comenta Katt mientras lo sigue con la mirada.

La siguiente mañana ya todo está despejado, ni rastros de una sola nube de las que ocasionó la lluvia del día anterior.

"Este clima es de locos llueve todo el día y al día siguiente todo está despejado" Comenta Katt de camino a donde Genma.

El entrenamiento sigue igual de pesado que el día anterior, ya no son los brazos del otro aparato los que la golpean sino los muñecos que salen debajo de ella cuando no tiene tiempo de reaccionar o cuando está yendo a golpear uno y otro empieza a salir por el camino donde ella se está moviendo.

Esa noche luego de descansar un poco siente que empieza a llover de nuevo cerca de las doce de la noche, en el momento en que se acerca a la ventana a ver puede observar como diez figuras aún no adultas que se mueven por los techos de Konoha y se dirigen hacia la salida, puede distinguir a uno de los que pasa cerca y nuevamente es Shikamaru.

"Diez…" Dice Katt pensando hasta que le viene a la cabeza la imagen del grupito de Naruto "Y después se quejan conmigo cuando me escapo, mínimo yo no hago una fuga grupal, pero porque se están saliendo… esos chicos van a estar en problemas si los descubren, aunque casi todos son genin y con la lluvia la mayoría de misiones de los genin se van a cancelar…" Katt mira el cielo, hay una cantidad bastante grande de nubes, demasiadas para que se hubieran juntado en unas horas "¿Cómo hicieron para provocar la lluvia?"

Los siguientes siete días continúan con una incesante lluvia que cae sobre Konoha, aunque Katt aprovecha el tiempo para entrenar ninjutsus y leer un poco más.

En la cuarta noche cuando está aburrida en su casa siente que tocan la puerta, al abrirla ve que es Kakashi.

"Hola" Saluda como siempre en su tono tranquilo mientras Katt lo abraza muy entusiasmada luego de no verlo por tanto tiempo.

"No te he visto como un mes" Se queja Katt después de un rato cuando Kakashi ya entró a su departamento.

"Misión, a veces son largas" Comenta Kakashi que se ve algo cansado "Y me demoré un poco más al llegar por culpa de la lluvia"

"¿No es rara?" Pregunta Katt.

"¿La lluvia?" Pregunta Kakashi mientras Katt asiente con la cabeza "Bueno, no es época de lluvias, aunque a veces sucede"

"¿Y te cruzaste con alguien cuando volvías?" Pregunta Katt esperando a ver si Kakashi había visto al grupo salir.

"No, solo con una muchacha de Suna, Temari, la viste en una misión" Responde Kakashi.

"¿La hermana de Kankurou?" Pregunta Katt.

"Si, ella, al parecer estaba regresando rápido para Suna, creo que el cumpleaños de su otro hermano, Gaara era en estos días" Comenta Kakashi.

"Cumpleaños…" _Eso explica un poco las cosas y ahora que lo pienso la muchacha tenía algún jutsu de viento extraño, talvez es ella la que ocasionó la lluvia_ Piensa Katt mientras mira por la ventana desde su cama.

"Bueno ahora mejor descansa que ya es bastante tarde" Dice Kakashi mientras se acomoda en la cama y al parecer se queda dormido.

"… Mas te vale no irte a otra misión mañana o te asesino por quedarte dormido ahora" Comenta Katt mirando a Kakashi hasta que siente que algo pasó por encima de su techo, al acercarse a la ventana ve un par de figuras terminando de entrar a Konoha y esparciéndose por las calles, momentos después la lluvia empieza a disiparse dejando ver el cielo despejado "Deberían haber esperado al menos un día más para disipar lo que sea que hicieron" Comenta Katt mientras se acomoda muy feliz junto a Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como ya era de esperarse esa mañana Katt sale a su entrenamiento, y Kakashi sigue dormitando en su cama. Pero esa tarde sucede algo diferente en el entrenamiento.

"Listo, descansa y después…" Genma mira a Katt un poco "Ya se, vamos a almorzar juntos, que después quiero llevarte a un sitio"

"Bueno" Responde Katt un poco confundida, durante todo un mes Genma jamás le había dicho para ir a almorzar, a veces la acompañaba a su casa y claro que hablaban un poco durante el entrenamiento, pero lo de hoy era muy extraño.

Katt va con Genma a almorzar a un restaurante, hablan un poco, Genma parece bastante interesado en que Katt le cuente un poco de su mundo y que hacía en el.

"¿Que hacía?... bueno justo antes de llegar acá nada en especial, aunque había terminado mi carrera como Bióloga" Responde Katt.

"¿Algún motivo por el que no estuvieras trabajando?" Pregunta Genma con curiosidad.

"Pues no, yo acabé la carrera rápido y no estaba realmente muy segura de que hacer, me ofrecieron un buen par de trabajos, mas que nada porque mi mamá tenía contactos en esa área y sus amigos estaban interesados en que trabajara con ellos pero… no se, no me sentía muy a gusto, digamos que yo me esforcé mucho para hacer rápido las cosas para poder acompañar a mi mamá en sus trabajos y no quedarme tirada sola por mi casa, pero bueno como falleció ya no estaba tan animada con trabajar, así que regresé a mi país y estaba haciendo tiempo mientras mis amigos terminaban sus carreras" Explica Katt "Podría decirse que estaba perdiendo el tiempo que había ganado"

"¿Depresión?" Pregunta Genma.

"No, obviamente la muerte de mis padres me afectó pero bueno como decir esto sin que suene mal… los que murieron fueron ellos, no yo así que no le encontré mucho sentido a quedarme deprimida por años, simplemente no estaba muy segura de que hacer" Comenta Katt.

Genma mira a Katt y sonríe un poco "Ven, tenemos reunión con la Hokage"

"¿Ahhh?" Pregunta Katt confundida "Tú tendrás reunión, yo no"

"Eso es cierto, pero ya que te estoy entrenando te llevaré para que veas un poco" Responde Genma mientras espera que Katt vaya con él.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, hay varios Jonin reunidos esperando, Genma entra con Katt y se quedan por el fondo. Luego de una hora aparece Kakashi mientras la mitad del cuarto lo mira esperando una respuesta ridícula para su tardanza y la otra mitad lo mira un poco feo.

"Bueno, ya que Kakashi está empecemos" Dice Tsunade algo fastidiada mientras empieza a dar un poco de información sobre la vigilancia de Konoha y otras cosas sin mucho atractivo para Katt. Luego de un rato Kakashi nota a Katt y la mira un poco extrañado.

"Bueno" Dice Tsunade "Eso es todo ahora quiero que Kakashi les explique un poco lo que logró averiguar en su misión"

"Hokage-sama" Dice Kakashi.

Tsunade levanta la mirada y ve a Katt "En fin, creo que no es tan necesario que ustedes sepan, con que la Hokage esté enterada basta, así que ya puede retirarse"

Katt se queda mirando un poco feo a Tsunade y a Kakashi hasta que Genma pone su mano en su hombro "Vamos, que aún tienes que entrenar más"

"…Si" Katt se va con Genma aunque ve que Kakashi se queda mirándola mientras sale, en la puerta Genma la deja salir primero y luego sale él, por atrás puede sentir las voces de Kurenai y Asuma que al parecer casi se chocan en la puerta.

"¿Tienes prisa?" Se puede oír a Asuma preguntarle a Kurenai

"Si, mis Genin me esperan" Responde Kurenai en un tono algo nervioso.

"Bueno… ¿Pasa?" Se puede aún oír a Asuma decir desde la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade donde está parado con Kurenai que está saliendo muy alegre y despacio por la puerta con Asuma que sale detrás de ella.

Katt vuelve con Genma al campo de entrenamiento, cosa algo inusual ya que luego del almuerzo ella tendía a entrenar por su cuenta.

En el momento en que Genma enciende la maquina empieza a acercarse a Katt que en lugar de pegarle a los muñecos se queda mirándolo.

"¿Pasa algo Genma?" Pregunta Katt cuando tiene a Genma casi a su costado.

"No, solo quería decirte algo" Dice Genma en el momento en que uno de los muñecos sale del piso, cuando Katt voltea a verlo siente que Genma se acerca, la agarra por la cintura y entra con ella al hueco donde normalmente está el muñeco.

"¿Genma?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo muy preocupada, esta en un hueco bastante pequeño, muy pegada a él.

"Tú ya debes saber esto" Dice Genma bastante serio "Hay cosas que Tsunade-sama no quiere que te enteres"

"…Si" Responde Katt un poco seria, de todas las cosas que pensó que Genma diría o haría esta no era una de ellas.

"No comparto la opinión de ella de ocultarte estas cosas, creo que eres suficientemente madura como para saberlas e incuso aunque no lo fueras son cosas sobre ti" Dice Genma "La ausencia de Kakashi ha sido porque estuvo investigando algunas cosas relacionadas contigo, los Jonin tenemos información básica excepto por algunos como yo que conocemos un poco más el tema"

"…" Katt se queda mirando a Genma.

"Por órdenes de la Hokage no puedo revelarte nada" Dice Genma no muy animado "Pero talvez deberías de tratar de hacer que te las diga, estoy seguro que serviría mucho"

"Pero Tsunade no va a…" Katt no puede terminar de hablar ya que Genma la saca del hueco cuando siente que el muñeco empieza a bajar.

"En fin" Dice Genma sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada "Nos vemos luego" y con esto desaparece.

Katt se queda entrenando, asume que Genma no va a tocar el tema donde alguien pueda verlo hablar, aunque meterla en el hueco fue algo excesivo. Al llegar a su casa ve que Kakashi está ahí leyendo su libro.

"Entonces te asignaron a Genma" Dice Kakashi, algo inusual ya que el no tiende a empezar la conversaciones.

"Si, el día que te fuiste a tu misión larga empecé a entrenar con él" Responde Katt mirándolo un poco divertida "¿Celoso?"

Kakashi deja su libro y la mira con su usual rostro despreocupado "Entonces tienes un mes entrenando"

"Seh, a diario" Responde Katt algo desanimada notando que la cara de Kakashi sigue como siempre, sin menor rastro de celos "¿Y qué era lo que Tsunade no dijo ya que yo estaba ahí?"

"No lo dijo" Dice sonriente Kakashi "Vamos a dormir"

Esa mañana cuando Katt se levanta a eso de las seis, Kakashi se despierta y agarra su brazo impidiendo que llegue a salir de la cama.

"Wow, estas despierto" Comenta Katt al ver que aunque es bastante temprano Kakashi está no solo con el ojo abierto sino moviéndose, bueno al menos el brazo.

"¿Vas a salir tan temprano?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"Si, tengo que estar donde Genma a las ocho" Responde Katt.

Kakashi la jala hacia él y la abraza "Quédate"

"…" Katt se queda echada en la cama con el rostro apoyado contra el pecho de Kakashi sonrojándose un poco, es la primera vez que es tan cariñoso con ella. Cuando Katt intenta levantar el rostro para decirle algo Kakashi no la deja y empieza a acariciar su cabello.

Ha pasado bastante rato y Kakashi deja de acariciar el cabello de Katt, cuando ella levanta su rostro ve que Kakashi está muy sonriente mirándola, más sonriente de lo normal, cosa que preocupa un poco a Katt.

"Tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade" Dice Kakashi "Nos vemos luego" Con esto desaparece de la casa de Katt.

"¿…?" Katt mira muy confundida el lugar donde Kakashi desapareció hasta que momentos después nota que ya es bastante tarde, como las diez de la mañana "¡Genma!"

Al llegar al lugar del entrenamiento no hay ni rastros de Genma, así que Katt decide entrenar por su cuenta mientras maldice a Kakashi por haberla hecho llegar tarde "... yo se que fue a propósito…"

Al llegar algo molesta a su casa ve que Kakashi está esperando afuera de su puerta mientras lee su libro, al verla llegar lo guarda.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?" Pregunta en su usual tono Kakashi.

"Bien, aunque cuando llegue no había Genma" Dice Katt mientras abre su puerta y ambos entran.

"Que mal sensei, no esperar a su alumna" Comenta Kakashi sonriendo.

"No abría llegado tarde si no me hubieras distraído en la mañana" Responde Katt mirándolo.

"Si quieres no te vuelvo a distraer" Comenta Kakashi riéndose un poco.

"¡No!" Contesta Katt al imaginarse que Kakashi jamás iba a volver a ser cariñoso con ella "No es eso, es sólo que no puedes estar distrayéndome en las mañanas"

Kakashi se acerca a Katt "Bueno, es de noche¿Te puedo distraer ahora?"

"Si, en la noche si" Responde Katt bastante alegre ya que Kakashi parece estar cariñoso todavía.

Kakashi se recuesta en la cama y jala a Katt con él haciendo que ella esté encima de él.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunta Katt en un tono juguetón.

"Distrayéndote" Responde el muy sonriente.

Katt se le acerca y le quita la máscara dándole un beso y una serie de caricias que acompañadas con la emoción del momento, desembocaron en una calurosa velada donde la pasión se mantuvo presente hasta que ambos quedaron rendidos, unidos en un fuerte abrazo que duró hasta el amanecer.

Esa mañana Katt se despierta junto a Kakashi, este está dormido sin su máscara muy pacíficamente, en eso alguien toca la puerta y esto despierta a Kakashi.

"Kakashi" Dice Katt mirándolo "Abre tú, tengo flojera"

"Bueno" Kakashi se viste un poco, y va a abrir la puerta.

Katt puede oír a Kakashi desde su cuarto "¡Genma! que sorpresa, que haces por acá"

"¿Genma?" Se pregunta Katt notando que nuevamente son las diez de la mañana… _Diablos, Hatake me la hizo de nuevo…_

"¿Kakashi?" Se oye decir a Genma "¿Está Katt? No ha venido a su entrenamiento ni hoy ni ayer"

"¿Katt?" Pregunta Kakashi en un tono alegre "Esta algo cansada, no creo que pueda ir… si sabes a lo que me refiero"

Luego de eso Kakashi cierra la puerta y regresa extremadamente alegre donde Katt mientras se vuelve a recostar en la cama con Katt siguiéndolo con la mirada.

"¿Sucede algo Katt?" Pregunta Kakashi mirando muy alegre a Katt.

"Tú… lo hiciste a propósito" Dice Katt cuando recupera el habla.

Kakashi la mira sonriente y le da un beso "No tengo idea de que hablas"

"…" _No puedo creerlo, pobre Genma, tengo que ir a hablar con él… ojala no esté disgustado conmigo…_

* * *

Me demoré más de lo planeado con este, mil disculpas, el miércoles cuando dije que lo tendría para el Viernes o Sábado no había contado que el Jueves y Viernes iba a estar arreglando unas cosas en la universidad y bueno ayer Domingo la página se negaba a dejarme entrar a mi cuenta así que no pude subirlo hasta hoy xD. (Hasta hoy Lunes en la noche porque en las mañanas ando inconciente en mi cama y en la tarde mi enamorado se puso a jugar en la comp. Y no me dejaba subirlo xD… última semana de vacaciones snif snif). Además tuve un poco de bloqueo artístico, me pasa cuando hago capítulos que no son tan lineales como este que tiene varias cosas de relleno, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que no es que sea relleno pero como son escenas cortas a veces se me hace difícil escribirlas para que encajen bien. Kurenai y Asuma… desde que empecé tengo la sensación de tener a Kurenai a veces algo OoC (en situaciones románticas o de celos) para aclarar algo yo adoro a Kurenai xD me encanta en especial sus lindos ojos, espero que nadie se tome a mal como pongo a Kurenai, y espero que fuera de esos momento no se le haya visto tan OoC. Genma, no se preocupen por él que va haber Genma por muchos capítulos. 

Si alguno de los que vio mis dibujos está pensando si voy a dibujar otro traje pues no xD es el mismo, lo único que lo dibujé con los guantes desde el principio :P

Gracias por leer y por la paciencia

Como siempre dejen review para comentar un poco como les parece el fic y pasen por mi profile, recuerden que habilite los reviews anónimos (Para los que no tienen cuenta o no están logueados)

(Por que Genma me parece tan… tan… GRRR xD… vean uno de los videos de mi profile que es sobre el y vean exactamente su sonrisa al 0:08 del video )


	21. Chapter 21

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 21**

Hagamos un cambio

* * *

Katt aún no se recupera de lo fácil que Kakashi despachó a Genma, al parecer si había estado celoso, pero no perdió el tiempo pensando que hacer con la competencia…_ Yo no pude con la Rin falsa y Kakashi acaba de deshacerse de Genma antes que el pobre pudiera intentar acercarse demasiado, talvez nos vio almorzando o el hecho que me llevara a donde Tsunade no le gustó mucho._

Kakashi salió un rato a comprar algo de comer, al parecer estaba muy feliz luego de lo ocurrido, Katt no está muy segura de si debe de enojarse o no, le gusta que Kakashi haya estado celoso, pero le pareció un poco excesivo lo que hizo sin contar que se ha movido antes que Genma fuera una amenaza real.

"Además pobre Genma…" Dice Katt mientras termina de alistarse. Al salir ve que Kakashi está terminando de servir la comida aún en un estado muy alegre.

"¿Lo estás disfrutando no?" Pregunta Katt acercándose, Kakashi sólo la mira y sonríe terminando de servir.

"¡Listo!" Sonríe Kakashi "Siéntate a comer"

Katt se sienta con Kakashi y empieza a comer, siendo testigo de un suceso extraño, Kakashi está comiendo despacio.

_Bueno, no creo que Genma se haya tomado lo que le dijo Kakashi tan mal_ Piensa Katt mientras mira muy feliz a Kakashi comer _Su sacrificio no ha sido en vano a servido para que Kakashi sea más lindo, aunque aún así debería buscarlo para disculparme, de una u otra forma es mi sensei y estoy en falta con él, justo después que me dijo que creía que era madura como para que no me ocultaran las cosas, que mala imagen que debo de haberle dado._

"Kakashi" Dice Katt cuando se está llevando los platos "¿Sabes dónde vive Genma?"

"Tengo una idea ¿Por?" Responde con algo de interés Kakashi.

"Para disculparme por no haber ido estos días" Contesta Katt mientras empieza a lavar los platos.

"No tienes que ir a buscarlo, mañana cuando vayas a entrenar puedes hablar con él" Responde Kakashi mirando a Katt con una gran sonrisa, da la impresión que Katt no va a volver a entrenar con Genma mientras Kakashi pueda evitarlo.

Esa día se quedó con Kakashi, en su ingenuidad Katt pensó que podría hacer que Kakashi le contara algo sobre su pasado, que obviando la vez que ella estuvo ahí, no sabe nada que haya salido de Kakashi. Pero no lo consigue, en ese aspecto Kakashi está igual de cerrado.

Ya entrada la noche cerca de las diez aparece un scroll en la casa de Katt, al verlo nota que es diferente a los anteriores, pero antes que lograra llegar a el ve que Kakashi se levanta del sillón donde había estado y mira por la ventana; al parecer hay varios ninjas moviéndose por los techos.

Al abrir su scroll ve que es algo más similar a un scroll masivo, donde se ordena a los Genin vigilar la parte central de Konoha. En ese momento Kakashi extiende su mano hacia Katt pidiendo el scroll, al dárselo Kakashi hace unos handseals y el contenido cambia: ahora es una orden hacia los Jonin que les indica dirigirse hacia la muralla principal.

"Ten cuidado" Dice Kakashi con una expresión muy seria y preocupada antes de desaparecer.

"¿Cuidado?" Pregunta Katt al espacio vacío frente a ella donde estuvo Kakashi hace menos de un segundo "¿Con qué?"

Katt sale en dirección a donde indica su scroll que es bastante cerca del área de su casa, ve como las calles y los techos tienen mucha actividad ninja, pero ya ningún tipo de actividad civil.

"Sea lo que sea, en este pueblo son rápidos" Comenta Katt saltando por los techos "¿Estarán esperando un ataque?"

Katt se posa en un techo y comienza a ver el área, todo se ve tranquilo obviando por los ninjas que se están moviendo, a lo lejos se puede ver la muralla de Konoha con algo de movimiento, aunque no parece ser de pelea. Ha pasado media hora y nada sucede así que por puro aburrimiento Katt comienza a ir hacia la muralla.

_Me voy a morir si me quedo parada en ese techo tan aburrido, asumo que mientras no llegue a la muralla no me van a poder decir nada_ Piensa Katt mientras sigue acercándose a la zona donde deberían de estar los Jonin. En ese momento se ve como una luz se acerca rápidamente hacia Konoha, atraviesa la muralla mientras le caen lo que parecen ser shurikens, kunais y varios ninjutsus elementales, la luz se detiene bastante cerca de Katt, parece tener forma humanoide y algo en su mano similar a un piedra fosforescente, al levantar el objeto este emite una potente luz que cubre parte de Konoha por unos instantes.

"Wow, yo sigo viendo luces… debería comprarme unos lentes de sol o me voy a terminar quedando ciega" Comenta Katt mientras recupera la vista y nota que no está en el mismo lugar que hace unos momentos _Que raro… ¿Genial ahora donde estoy? _Piensa Katt mientras mira los alrededores.

En ese instante se puede oír muchísimos murmuros por todo Konoha, incluso algunos gritos. Al intentar ir a investigar Katt siente que su cuerpo está algo extraño, se siente algo más pesada y ahora que lo piensa hay un olor diferente, al mirarse las manos nota que no son sus manos, ni su ropa ni su cuerpo.

"¡AHHHHH!" Grita Katt espantada, dándose cuenta en la mitad del grito que esa tampoco es su voz, ahora tiene puesta una chaqueta grande con una capucha muy peluda "¿Por qué rayos parezco Kiba?" Pasan unos segundos y Katt decide que alterarse no arreglará la situación "Golpear al tipo de la luz, si… eso deberá de arreglarlo todo, ese tipo era lo único raro que vi" Dice Katt con un tono de voz maléfico mientras revisa a sus alrededores y ve a Akamaru mirándola "¡Bueno Akamaru vamos!"

Akamaru la mira con unos ojos confundidos y al abrir la boca no salen ladridos "¡Poi poi!"

"WAHHHH" Grita Katt espantada mientras levanta a Akamaru "¡Tú no eres Akamaru¡Eres Ton Ton!"

Nuevamente Katt necesita unos segundos para hacerse la idea y luego empieza junto con Akamaru, bueno en realidad Ton Ton, a ir hacia donde había estado antes del cambio. Un problema grande, el cuerpo de Kiba es rápido pero en cierto aspecto más pesado en los movimientos que el de ella, lo que está haciendo que Katt no pueda moverse con tanta facilidad.

Mientras se mueve por Konoha ve que muchos ninjas parecen estar en el mismo problema, incluso ve a Tsunade mirándose a si misma con una cara muy pervertida.

Al llegar a donde ella había estado no se ve por ningún lado, pero si logra ver un poco más a lo lejos a Kakashi hablando muy alegremente con Tsume, la madre de Kiba. Al acercarse Kakashi saluda a Kiba.

"Kiba, hijo¿Eres tú o también cambiaste?" Pregunta el cuerpo de Kakashi, bueno en realidad Tsume.

"Nop, no soy Kiba, soy Katt" Responde Katt y luego mira al cuerpo de Tsume "Y tú eres Kakashi asumo"

"Bueno, no te preocupes, no voy a mirar tu rostro ni dejaré que nadie lo haga" Dice Tsume en el cuerpo de Kakashi.

"Ahora hay que averiguar que sucedió" Dice Kakashi "Esto es bastante malo, con este caos cualquier ataque va a ser fatal, toda el área que cubrió la luz debe de estar en este estado"

"Hay que encontrar al tipo con la piedra chistosa" Dice Katt apretando su puño mientras imagina como lo golpea hasta que la regrese a su cuerpo.

"¿Qué tipo?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"Bueno, como me aburrí de esperar me acerqué un poco hacia la muralla y vi que la luz que entró era un tipo con una piedra, la luz que emitió la piedra creo que fue la que ocasionó el cambio" Explica Katt "El tipo estaba bastante cerca de donde yo estaba, por eso vine a buscar mi cuerpo que lo debe de tener Kiba"

Kakashi al oír esto se muestra bastante preocupado "Necesitamos encontrar tu cuerpo, sólo por precaución…"

"Vas a tener que hacerlo tú" Dice Tsume muy seria "En tu cuerpo no puedo usar mi nariz"

"No hay problema, conozco bien el olor de Katt no me va a ser difícil seguirlo" Explica Kakashi.

"¿En serio?" Pregunta Tsume con mucha curiosidad mientras el grupo empieza a moverse tras el olor del cuerpo de Katt.

Luego de seguir un rato el olor, que por cierto va en dirección hacia la muralla de Konoha, algo que no le da buena espina a ninguno de los dos Jonin, Kakashi ya un poco más acostumbrado a la nariz de Tsume nota que hay un olor que se ha movido desde el principio con el olor de Katt.

"Eso es malo…" Dice Tsume desde el cuerpo de Kakashi "¿Reconoces el olor?"

"No… eso es lo que me preocupa, aunque Kiba no se iría con la primera persona que viera" Responde Kakashi.

"…" _¿Estas insinuando que yo si?_ Piensa Katt algo disgustada.

"Entonces talvez está inconciente" Dice Tsume.

"Hay que apurarnos, vayamos de frente hasta la muralla y de ahí vuelvo a seguir el rastro, si está cargando un cuerpo inconciente no va a poder salir con tanta facilidad, va a perder un poco de tiempo en escapar sin que nadie lo note" Dice Kakashi mientras acelera el paso.

Al llegar a la muralla notan que la situación está bastante mal, hay muchos cuerpos de Jonin pero por la histeria colectiva que se aprecia el lugar parece que estuviera colmado de genins grandes.

"El olor sale de Konoha" Indica Kakashi bastante preocupado "Aunque no está lejos, si nos apuramos podemos alcanzarlos"

Luego de tan sólo un minuto de camino se puede escuchar a una persona quejándose.

"¡Me mordiste!" Dice la persona muy alterada, Katt y Kakashi reconocen la voz, es la misma que la del tipo de Akatsuki que leía la mente.

En ese mismo instante al pasar unos arbustos se puede ver la escena claramente, el tipo lee mentes de Akatsuki se encuentra parado cogiéndose un brazo mientras parece mirar al cuerpo de Katt, que se encuentra en el piso mirándolo bastante feo y parece que acaba de morderlo.

"¡Kiba!" Grita el cuerpo de Kakashi.

"¿Mamá?" Pregunta Kiba mientras salta hacia el grupo y mira su cuerpo "¡Katt! deberías comer más, te falta masa y músculo, tuve que morderlo para poder soltarme"

"¡¿Morder?!" Grita Katt muy espantada "¿¡Lo mordiste, con mi boca!?"

"No tuve opción, no creas que es agradable… buen no importa" Dice Kiba aún en el cuerpo de Katt "¡Vamos Akamaru!" Grita Kiba mirando a su fiel compañero.

"¡Poi Poi!" Responde Akamaru moviendo la cabeza.

"¿¡Akamaru¡Tú no eres mi Akamaru!" Dice Kiba espantado al ver a su cachorro.

"Basta Kiba" Dice Tsume desde el cuerpo de Kakashi, haciéndole un ademán de alerta.

"Ustedes dos regresen a Konoha y pidan refuerzos, cualquiera que no esté alterado servirá" Indica Kakashi mirando a Katt y Kiba "Nosotros dos lo detendremos"

"Kakashi… creo que te has olvidado que leo las mentes, no hay forma que logren vencerme" Comenta confiadamente el miembro de Akatsuki.

"¡Mejor!" Dice Tsume poniéndose en una pose de pelea "Si lo único que sabes es leer mentes debes ser un debilucho, no hay forma que puedas escapar de mis ataques y los de Kakashi a la vez"

"No me retes mujer… es cierto que no soy un bruto sin cerebro pero se hacer más cosas que sólo leer mentes" Comenta algo tenso el lector de mentes.

"¡Kakashi!" Llaman Ino y Ten ten apareciendo de una forma bastante hábil al costado de él que por desgracia en este momento no es Kakashi sino Tsume "Tsume, dime que tú eres Kakashi" completa Ino mirando acertadamente al cuerpo de Tsume.

"Si, soy Kakashi y ustedes…" Pregunta Kakashi.

Antes de que pudieran responder, el miembro de Akatsuki parece alterarse un poco con la llegada de los cuerpos de Ino y Ten ten y vuelve a utilizar la piedra brillante volviendo a dejar ciegos momentáneamente a los presentes, aunque se puede oír el sonido de un ataque. Cuando Katt recupera la vista de nuevo, nota que ahora si está en su cuerpo, y ve que el cuerpo de Tsume está entre ella y el lugar donde estaba el tipo lee mentes, este último ya no se encuentra en la escena. A un lado está Ten ten muy confundida viendo como algunos de sus shurikens están en el piso junto a una piedra algo manchada de sangre.

"¡Volví a mi cuerpo!" Se oye decir a Ino muy emocionada "Que infierno no poder volver"

"¿En que cuerpos estaban?" Pregunta Kakashi a Ino y Ten ten.

"Yo en el de Kurenai sensei" Responde Ino, revisándose si le falta algo.

"Yo estaba en el de Asuma sensei" Responde Ten ten, mientras recoge sus shurikens.

"Parece que todos volvimos a donde debíamos" Dice Tsume mientras se acerca a la piedra que ya no brilla.

"Eso espero, lo que sea que hizo está vez lo utilizó fuera de Konoha, espero que haya arreglado al resto también" Dice Kakashi bastante serio acercándose a Katt y quedándose a su costado "Es mejor llevar esa piedra y volver"

"¿Y el tipo ese?" Pregunta Kiba, mientras intenta pescar el olor del tipo en el ambiente.

"Debe haber notado que eran Asuma y Kurenai, usó el jutsu para crear una distracción para poder huir, por suerte parece que Asuma reacciono rápido y logró hacer que soltara la piedra antes de irse" Explica Kakashi mientras dirige al grupo para regresar a Konoha.

"Pero… ¿Si lee mentes no crees que debió haber visto venir el ataque?" Pregunta Katt.

"Eso es cierto, pero es probable que necesite contacto visual con la persona o incluso la piedra ya no brilla, es probable que ya no tenga valor para él y la dejó" Responde Kakashi que se está moviendo muy cerca de Katt y parece estar muy atento.

Antes de tocar la muralla, aparecen Kurenai y Asuma uniéndose al grupo, al ver que están completos se acercan a Kakashi.

"¿Qué paso con el tipo?" Pregunta Asuma algo preocupado mientras el grupo vuelve a entrar a Konoha.

"Se escapó, pero no sucedió nada más, por ahora hay que llevar la piedra con Tsunade-sama en caso alguien no haya regresado a su cuerpo" Dice Kakashi.

"¡Esto es horrible!" Dice Ino no muy alegre "Hace no mucho fue lo de los Hyuuga y ahora esto"

"Ino, estas cosas suceden… tu generación ha estado muy acostumbrada a estar en paz y tener una vida bastante tranquila" Comenta Asuma "Bueno, voy a llevar la piedra donde Tsunade-sama" con esto Asuma junto con Kurenai desaparecen con la susodicha piedra.

"Kiba, Ino, Ten ten, regresen a sus posiciones" Ordena Kakashi haciendo que los tres jóvenes se vayan, no sin antes mirar con curiosidad a Katt que estaba quedando.

"Vamos Katt, voy a llevarte a tú casa" Dice Kakashi.

"Pero…" Responde Katt mirando como los otros tres se van a cuidar.

"Vamos, es mejor que descanses" Dice Kakashi esperando a que Katt vaya con él.

"Entonces yo voy a volver a la muralla, hay que estar atentos" Dice Tsume mirando con una sonrisa cómplice a Kakashi y a Katt.

Katt camina lentamente junto a Kakashi en dirección a su casa, son cerca de las doce de la noche, al parecer los únicos afectados por el jutsu fueron los ninjas que se encontraban fuera de sus casas en el momento de la luz y parece que todos regresaron a sus cuerpos, con lo que la tranquilidad y orden regresan a Konoha. Se puede ver que hay mucho movimiento hacia la muralla, muy probablemente para reforzar la seguridad.

"Bueno…" Dice Kakashi entrando con Katt a su departamento "A descansar, es mejor que te quedes en tu casa hasta que todo se tranquilice"

"¿Me vas a explicar que fue todo eso?" Pregunta Katt bastante seria aunque sin mucha fuerza en la voz "¿Ese tipo me estaba buscando no?"

"Vamos a descansar, ya mañana será otro día" Dice Kakashi acompañando a Katt hasta la cama "Además nosotros ya íbamos a acostarnos antes que sucediera todo esto"

Katt ve como Kakashi parece quedarse dormido a su lado_… No creo que me diga nada, probablemente solo vino a cuidarme… necesito averiguar que está pasando o me voy a volver loca… aunque algo bueno salió de todo esto, el cuerpo de Tsume iba a estar en el medio si el loco lee mentes intentaba acercárseme, en ese momento debe de haber sido Kakashi el que me cubrió_ Piensa Katt sonriendo mientras se duerme mirando a Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana Konoha parece estar ya tranquila, la seguridad sigue alta pero solamente en el área de la muralla. Kakashi se levantó temprano para ir donde Tsunade y dejó a Katt en su casa.

"…" _Que aburrido, 'Katt de preferencia quédate en tu casa'_ Piensa Katt mientras imita a Kakashi… _no tendría problemas de hacerlo si alguien me diera una buena excusa o me explicara que está pasando…_

Vuelve a ser de noche, Katt está demasiado aburrida por haberse quedado todo el día metida en su casa sin nada que hacer y Kakashi no ha regresado en todo el día.

"¡Me mueroooo!" Dice Katt apretando su cabeza contra el almohadón de su cama "Por dios este lugar es demasiado aburrido, quiero ver televisión o jugar algo en la computadora o leer un maldito libro¡Lo que sea!"

Katt sigue tirada en su cama ya son cerca de las doce de la noche, es casi obvio que Kakashi no va a aparecerse esa noche "Si no viene mañana a primera hora yo salgo como sea, no planeo quedarme metida acá un día más" Comenta Katt.

No pasa mucho rato hasta que Katt siente un ruido en su cocina.

"…" _Que extraño… será un gato o algo que se metió o talvez Kakashi buscando comida…_ Piensa Katt mientras se acerca con cuidado.

Al llegar a la cocina ve que no hay nadie, ni nada fuera de sitio "Que extraño… juraría que escuche algo" _...¿O estaré paranoica?, no sería raro que lo esté con tanto secretismo._

Katt regresa para su cuarto, aunque se detiene en la sala al ver una figura en su camino, parecer ser una silueta femenina que la está mirando. Con la poca luz es difícil ver si la conoce o no, aunque a Katt no le hace gracia tener a alguien en su casa sin que ella supiera. La figura avanza hacía Katt, al hacerlo se acerca inercialmente también a la ventana de la sala haciendo que la poca luz que entra haga que se pueda ver mejor su figura, parece ser Leiko, pero en su versión adulta y con una capa similar a la de los miembros de Akatsuki.

"…" _¿Annie?, Digo Leiko… ¿Y esta qué hace acá?... su amigo lee mentes la cambió por mí, y hasta donde recordaba estaba dormida en el estado de Kiba, no debería estar conciente. Debe de haberse infiltrado en Konoha en el alboroto de ayer en la noche, en caso el plan del otro no saliera bien…_Piensa Katt mientras retrocede un poco acercándose a la ventana. _Eso quiere decir que lo más sabio en este caso es que me escape, lo malo es que esta tipa es fuerte… y ahora que lo pienso la mayoría de ninjas debe de estar cuidando la muralla, Konoha no está más vigilada que de costumbre, bueno, de cualquier forma pelear con ella dentro de este departamento no va a ser buena idea, mejor intento huir o mínimo enfrentarme afuera, con suerte Ibiki está en su casa y la bulla lo levanta._

En cuanto Katt siente que Leiko va a moverse salta hacia atrás rompiendo la ventana y cayendo los tres pisos hasta la calle, tal como había pensado la vez que le malogró la ventana a Ibiki si podía aguantar la caída. Al levantar la mirada ve que la muchacha salta también.

_No quiero pelear con ella, solo necesito sacármela de encima unos segundos y con eso puedo escaparme..._ Piensa Katt mientras ve como Leiko termina de caer.

"En fin" Katt hace unos handseals y hace un Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone technique) creando cuatro clones… _no es muy avanzado, pero no está cerca de mi y no planeo acercarme, va a tener que adivinar cual es la real._

Los cinco cuerpos que ve Leiko alejarse de ella en direcciones distintas hacen que se enoje un poco, la muchacha se concentra un par de segundos luego sonríe y haciendo unos rápidos handseals lanza un jutsu parecido a la luz del día anterior pero en pequeño. Leiko parece haber adivinado bien cual era la Katt real, ya que desaparecen los cuatro clones.

En ese momento Katt ve como su cuerpo cae al piso al mirarse nota que está en el cuerpo de Leiko "Genial… no otra vez"

En ese mismo instante siente como alguien aparece detrás de ella, es Ibiki y no se le ve muy alegre. Ibiki golpea el cuerpo de Leiko en donde está Katt en ese momento y la deja en un estado muy peculiar, no puede moverse, pero parece estar conciente.

Ibiki levanta el cuerpo de Leiko y se acerca al de Katt que se está levantado "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Me… atacó cuando fui a revisar un ruido, no se de donde salió" Responde el cuerpo de Katt "Creo que lo mejor seria deshacernos de ella" Completa sacando un kunai.

Ibiki la mira un poco "No, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle, aunque no creo que se levante en un buen par de días, ve yendo a la oficina de la Hokage y despiértala, dile lo que ocurrió"

"¿Y tú?" Pregunta el cuerpo de Katt.

"¿Acaso necesito explicarte que voy a hacer? Si consideras que eso es muy difícil para una genin, pues vuelve a tu casa y deja todo en mis manos." Responde Ibiki con un tono muy serio. El cuerpo de Katt no parece tomarse muy bien la respuesta, pero asiente con la cabeza y se va saltando por los techos a la oficina de Tsunade.

Ibiki baja el cuerpo de Leiko y lo vuelve a golpear haciendo que recupere el movimiento "¿Y bien?" Dice con una voz no muy amistosa "Parece que eres incapaz de mantenerte un mes sin problemas"

"… Pasó lo que ella dijo, pero cuando salí por la ventana…" Katt es interrumpida por Ibiki.

"Si, vi todo desde tu caída al piso" Dice Ibiki "Vas a quedarte en ese cuerpo un rato, sigamos su juego un día, con suerte suelta algo de información"

Ibiki vuelve a acercarse a Katt y la vuelve a dejar como antes "Te voy a mantener así hasta dejarte con la Hokage, ya depende de ella como quiera llevar la situación y obviamente voy a informarle que es lo que está pasando, pero después de despachar a esa muchacha fuera del edificio"

Ibiki va rápidamente por los techos hasta llegar a su destino. Katt se siente un poco fastidiada por la forma en como él habló con su cuerpo, pero le da cierta tranquilidad al sentir que es un ninja capaz, y que no cayó en la jugada de Leiko.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, pueden ver a Tsunade bostezando, Shizune y la supuesta Katt.

"Katt, estoy segura que si esa muchacha te hubiera atacado en la noche no estarías aquí ahora… ¿Estás segura que no lo soñaste?... Por que yo si tengo mucho sueño, y con todo este movimiento aún no puedo descansar Dice Tsunade mirando sin mucho entusiasmo al cuerpo de Katt.

"Hokage-sama, debe tomar medidas ahora o va a exponer a la villa a un peligro muy grande. Debemos deshacernos de ella…" Exclama el cuerpo de Katt, distrayéndose con la llegada de Ibiki "Ibiki-san lo puede confirmar también."

"¿Y bien Ibiki?" Pregunta Tsunade volteando hacia él, con un poco más de interés ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

"Lo que les dijo Katt es cierto" Dice Ibiki entrando a la habitación "Sin embargo, no hay que tomar medidas drásticas aún. Voy a dejarla en el cuarto de interrogación de al lado, y en unos días se levantará, para poder hacerle todas las preguntas pertinentes"

"¿No sería mejor llevarla a una prisión?" Pregunta el cuerpo de Katt algo molesta por la decisión.

"Déjame la labor de interrogación a mi, si me lo permites" Dice Ibiki dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Katt "Y es mejor que te vayas a descansar, aunque por precaución… Shizune, avísale a Kakashi que venga por ella"

"Si, ya le había avisado, debe estar por llegar" Dice Shizune medio asustada por la actitud de Ibiki hacia Katt.

"Ya les dije que no necesito tanta protección, un Chunin sería protección de sobra" Dice el cuerpo de Katt "No hay necesidad de llamar a un Jonin"

En ese momento entra Kakashi a la oficina e Ibiki le explica la situación "Por eso, llévala a su casa y vigílala, no queremos otro incidente"

"No es necesario" Dice el cuerpo de Katt "Sigo diciendo que con un Chunin bastaría"

"Vamos Katt" Dice Kakashi poniendo su mano en el hombro de Katt y mirándola con mucha curiosidad.

"Bueno" Responde el cuerpo de Katt mientras mira la mano y luego se aleja caminando hacia la puerta, la acción llama la atención de Kakashi que cruza miradas con Ibiki y luego sigue a Katt.

Cuando el cuerpo de Katt y Kakashi ya no están Tsunade deja de bostezar y mira a Ibiki muy seria "¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió?, Katt está extraña y tú también"

"No es Katt, la muchacha hizo un cambio como los de ayer, aunque a pequeña escala, sólo entre ellas dos" Dice Ibiki dejando el cuerpo de Leiko en una silla y realizando un jutsu permitiendo que vuelva a moverse.

"¡¿La mandaron con Kakashi?!" Dice Katt algo enfadada y talvez en cierto aspecto celosa.

"Ya, Kakashi puede cuidarse de más y no se va a demorar en darse cuenta que estás extraña" Dice Tsunade volviendo a una expresión menos seria "¿Entonces que vamos a hacer Ibiki?, si la dejaste ir asumo que es por algo"

"Que vaya a descansar hoy, mañana iré a hablarle un poco, no va a poder estar tan cerrada al hablarme así que voy a intentar sacar algo de información" Explica Ibiki "Luego de eso la traigo para hacer el cambio"

"Bueno, entonces Katt, tú te quedas en mi oficina, pero que nadie te vea" Dice Tsunade mientras se levanta, y se estira un poco "Ahora yo me voy a dormir"

Shizune lleva a Katt a un cuarto para que descanse. Esa noche Katt no puede dormir, se está muriendo y no es de preocupación, ya que como le dijeron Kakashi se puede cuidar sin problemas, se está muriendo de celos de imaginar a esa muchacha cerca de su Kakashi.

En la mañana Shizune lleva a Katt a la oficina de Tsunade cuando no hay nadie, y le dice que lo mejor es que se mantenga en el cuarto de interrogación que tiene la entrada directamente por la oficina. Katt pasa la tarde muy aburrida y preocupada, esperando que en algún momento venga Ibiki y diga para hacer el cambio.

Ya cerca de las seis de la tarde, mientras Tsunade termina de hacer su papeleo para poder salir a tomar su sake, Katt está sentada frente a la puerta del cuarto de interrogación cargando a Ton Ton por las patitas, en ese momento antes que cualquiera de las mujeres pudiera reaccionar, aparece Genma haciendo que las tres se queden estáticas en sus posiciones. La imagen de un miembro de Akatsuki jugando con Ton Ton alegremente en la oficina de la Hokage parece haber dejado a Genma sin palabras.

Shizune es la primera en reaccionar y se lanza hacía la puerta del cuarto de interrogaciones cerrándola de golpe, golpeando a Katt y haciendo que ella y Ton Ton rueden hacia adentro de la habitación.

"¡Genma!" Se escucha decir a Tsunade "¿Qué sucede, no ves que hora es?, Sabes bien que sólo atiendo urgencias a estas horas"

"Si… pero esa era…" Dice Genma con una voz muy confundida.

"¿Por qué señalas ahí Genma, no vez que solo es Shizune?" Dice Tsunade "Ahora dime que es lo que quieres"

Genma se demora un poco en responder y luego con un tono más serio empieza a hablar "Quería pedirle para dejar de ser sensei de Katt"

"¿A qué se debe eso?" Pregunta Tsunade con curiosidad, y un poco mas calmada.

"…" _Buaaaaaaa, sabía que tenía que haber ido a disculparme…_ Piensa Katt muy triste mientras acerca su oreja a la puerta y abraza a Ton Ton.

"Creo que ya aprendió todo lo que podía aprender de mi" Explica Genma en un tono muy serio.

"Bueno, entonces volveré a asignarte misiones" Dice Tsunade mientras se escucha que saca unos papeles.

Pasan unos segundos y parece que Genma ya se fue "Que bueno que ya se fue" Dice Tsunade algo relajada "Ojala no comente esto con nadie"

Shizune asoma su cabeza por la puerta pidiéndole perdón a Katt por el portazo y ayudándola a que se levante.

"Genial, ahora necesito encontrar otro sensei… a quien asigno" Se pregunta Tsunade medio fastidiada mirando el reloj.

A Katt le brillan los ojos por un segundo al oír esto "¡A Kakashi!" Dice muy alegre.

"No, Tsunade-sama Kakashi tiene que…" Dice Shizune pero su voz se pierde cuando Katt cierra la puerta dejándola adentro del cuarto de interrogación.

"¿Kakashi?" Pregunta Tsunade mientras mira el reloj "Bueno, ya había sido tu sensei" Tsunade agarra un scroll y apunta algo, luego lo guarda "Cuando retomes tu entrenamiento lo harás con Kakashi, ahora yo me voy a tomar mi sake" Tsunade se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de interrogaciones y la abre "Vamos Shizune"

"Pero Tsunade-sama no puede asignar a Kakashi…" Dice Shizune mientras sigue a Tsunade.

"Ya lo hice" Responde Tsunade "Katt, tú te quedas en el cuarto que te dimos y no vayas a salir de él"

Esa noche Katt puede dormir un poco, aunque aún esta ardiendo de celos imaginando a Leiko con Kakashi, además se siente bastante mal por Genma, el pobre no dijo nada sobre que los últimos días no había estado yendo a entrenar… _Tengo que disculparme… aunque ya no sea mi sensei._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa mañana al despertarse pasan un par de horas y Shizune no se aparece para llevarla al cuarto de interrogación. Ya cerca de la hora del almuerzo ve que Ibiki es el que la viene a buscar "Vamos, regresas a tu cuerpo"

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade está el cuerpo de Katt inconciente, a su lado Shizune y Tsunade junto con el padre de Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Bueno, arreglemos esto" Dice Tsunade mirando a Inoichi "¿Seguro que podrás?"

"Si, por lo que Ibiki me explicó creo que es similar a mis jutsus" Dice Inoichi sentándose en una silla frente al cuerpo de Katt y al parecer entrando en el cuerpo, tal y como lo hacia Ino. El cuerpo de Katt esta conciente y siendo utilizado por Inoichi, este hace los mismos handseals que había hecho Leiko y cambia de cuerpo con Katt.

Ahora Katt está en su cuerpo e Inoichi en el de Leiko "Listo, ahora solo debo de volver a mi cuerpo y esto se termina" Dice Inoichi desde el cuerpo de Leiko.

Y eso hace, Inoichi regresa a su cuerpo y con esto todos vuelven a estar en donde deben, Ibiki se lleva a Leiko al cuarto de interrogaciones y Tsunade manda a Katt a descansar a su casa que a partir del día siguiente continuara con su entrenamiento.

Al salir de la oficina Katt ve a Kakashi sentado afuera leyendo su libro.

"¡Kakashi!" Dice Katt mientras en lugar de bajar las escaleras como una persona normal, salta hasta el piso y corre hacia él muy emocionada para abrazarlo.

"Katt…" Dice Kakashi mirándola mientras guarda su libro "Deberías usar las escaleras"

Katt sigue con el rostro pegado al pecho de Kakashi mientras sigue abrasándolo, Kakashi parece que sigue mirándola hasta que el cuerpo de Kakashi se transforma en un tronco "¡Hey!" Se queja Katt buscando al Kakashi de verdad que está a su costado mirando alegremente.

"Pensé que intentabas asfixiarme" Responde alegremente Kakashi "Vamos a almorzar algo, que por la orden que me llegó a partir de mañana empiezo a entrenarte"

* * *

Haber, ojala les haya gustado (¿Sabían que Leiko no tuvo nombre hasta que empecé a tipear el fic? Siempre fue Akatsuki girl xD) Y como siempre más jutsus raros producidos por piedras radioactivas extrañas (Ya saben cuando vean una no la toquen quien sabe que les pase xD) 

Ibiki parece que ya va a tener en que ocupar su tiempo, pobre muchacha va a pasar mucho tiempo con Ibiki :P

Como nota por si alguien tiene la duda, el Bushin no Jutsu no es la técnica de Naruto, es la de la academia (La que usa Sakura en su batalla con Ino)

Bueno para las fans de Genma no se preocupen, que como ya he dicho va a haber Genma para rato… si, realmente por mucho rato y luego se pone mejor, por ahora parece solo el tipo que talvez intento algo y Kakashi lo desapareció rápido pero él volverá y con más fuerza xD (Si, van a tener lo que quieren Katt con problemas de decisión pero un poco más adelante)

Como siempre me gustan sus opiniones así que dejen review con lo que piensan y pasen por mi profile.

Siguiente capítulo (Si, está vez puedo poner como se llamará el siguiente) "Nuevamente Kakashi sensei" (Haber si adivinan que pasará en el siguiente capítulo xD… aunque claro el título ya es algo obvio :P)

PD: Terremoto xD iba a subir esto ayer pero bueno el pequeño terremoto que sacudió Lima a las 6:41 de la noche me lo impidió, fue largo fuerte y feo xD

¡¡Poi Poi!!


	22. Chapter 22

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 22**

Nuevamente Kakashi sensei

* * *

Es un nuevo día en Konoha y esa mañana Katt junto con Kakashi se dirigen, no tan temprano, a un campo de entrenamiento. Es un campo abierto, con un bosque hacia un lado y un lago que se alimenta de un río que viene desde el bosque. Katt está bastante alegre por tener a Kakashi como sensei, que ya se olvidó de los incidentes de las noches anteriores. 

"Bueno" Dice Kakashi al llegar a una parte del claro mientras busca algo en su bolsillo "Tú ya has hecho esto antes"

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad mientras observa como Kakashi saca unas campanas "¿Lo de las campanas que hice con Kurenai?"

"Si y no, esta vez no se trata de ver el trabajo en equipo, no tienes equipo, quiero ver que tan bien estás en conjunto" Explica Kakashi en su usual tono despreocupado mientras sostiene las campanas mostrándoselas a Katt "Mismas reglas que la vez anterior, atácame con todo lo que tengas y quítame las campanas, tienes hasta el amanecer para quitármelas, aunque descansamos a la hora del almuerzo"

"¿Y la cena?" Pregunta Katt sonriendo un poco mientras mira a Kakashi.

"Temo que no vamos a tener, me interesa mucho ver como te desenvuelves en la noche, de por si parece que aguantas despierta hasta muy tarde sin problemas e incluso pareciera que no necesitas dormir tanto" Comenta Kakashi sonriente, parece que está recordando todas las noches en que Katt no lo dejaba dormir mientras coloca las campanas en su cintura.

"Mal de mi mundo, hay demasiadas cosas que te mantienen entretenido hasta muy entrada la noche y cuando amanece tienes muchas responsabilidades que cumplir así que no te queda otra que levantarte aunque no hayas dormido mucho" Explica Katt mirando con atención a Kakashi.

"Eso no suena muy saludable" Comenta Kakashi levantando la vista hacia Katt.

"Ya lo se, normalmente ese estilo de vida deja a la gente dormida hasta las doce del día los fines de semana" Dice Katt mientras sigue mirando fijamente a Kakashi… _Esto va a ser una buena forma de ver si sirvió el entrenamiento que tuve con Genma._

"Bueno, ya que creo que estas lista supongo que podemos empezar" Dice Kakashi mientras sonríe parado a un metro frente a Katt.

"Si" Responde Katt mirándolo; aún ninguno de los dos se ve que esté en posición de atacar, por el contrario sus cuerpos se ven relajados_… Talvez si hago bien esto Tsunade me deje volver a ir a misiones, que aunque me encanta tener a Kakashi al fin de sensei nuevamente, si sigo metida todos los días en Konoha me voy a morir… de paso es una buena oportunidad para probar en combate los ninjutsus que estuve practicando cuando tenía tiempo en los días que entrené con Genma… entonces, tengo que pelear en serio, además me acaba de decir que lo ataque con todo lo que tenga así que él lo está pidiendo._

Kakashi sigue sonriéndole a Katt hasta que dice "Empieza"

En ese instante Katt corre contra Kakashi directamente, él se queda en su posición sin moverse al parecer esperando que Katt llegue mientras continua con su sonrisa. Al llegar donde Kakashi y empieza a atacarlo, un par de golpes después, Kakashi salta hacía atrás para esquivar los ataques. Al menos ya no tiene la sonrisa en el rostro y su cuerpo parece estar mucho más atento en caso Katt se le acerque.

Nuevamente Katt empieza a atacarlo, Kakashi no parece tener muchos problemas para evadirla o detener los ataques mientras esté concentrado en hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos Katt salta hacia atrás y lo mira.

"Oye, si me pediste que peleara en serio esperaba que tú también te pusieras más serio, ya se que si me atacas de verdad me vas a dejar quien sabe por cuando en el hospital, pero al menos has algo más que andar evadiéndome" Le recrimina Katt a Kakashi algo disgustada.

Kakashi la mira un poco y ya que no la tiene al lado dándole golpes vuelve a sonreír.

"…" _¡¡Wah!! Detesto que esté así me recuerda a mi maestro y eso hace que me enoje, y cuando me enojo no pienso bien, y cuando no pienso en una pelea termino como trapeador en el piso_ Piensa Katt intentando relajarse.

"Deberías concentrarte más" Dice Kakashi sin moverse aunque atento.

Katt retoma su combate con Kakashi, ninguno de los dos llega a golpear al otro, además Kakashi está tomando una posición defensiva más que ofensiva, en eso Kakashi se acerca por detrás de Katt y le quita el sujetador de shurikens…_ Plop… no, concéntrate además no importa, tengo más shurikens en el de la cintura… _pero Kakashi no se queda parado ahí sino que salta hacía el bosque.

Katt sigue a Kakashi hacia el bosque alejándose del claro, pero en el instante en que entra lo pierde de vista.

"¿Dónde se metió? No lo siento por ningún lado" Comenta Katt en voz baja mientras se concentra un poco. Luego de unos momentos escucha un sonido viniendo desde el claro, así que salta y se oculta en la copa de un árbol para observar.

"¿Estas seguro que están entrenando aquí?" Dice Kurenai que viene acompañada de Genma y empiezan a buscar con la mirada por el claro.

"Deberían, según la Hokage es probable que Kakashi la haya traído aquí" Comenta Genma mirando.

"Me da curiosidad como le estará yendo… no le fue tan mal en la prueba que yo le hice, y en las misiones le fue bastante bien" Comenta Kurenai mientras Katt desde su escondite cree tener problemas auditivos al oír los comentarios de Kurenai.

"¿Y crees que se de cuenta?" Se escucha comentar a Genma.

"No lo se, es hábil… talvez si lo haga, sería una ventaja bastante grande contra Kakashi" Comenta Kurenai en un tono serio mientras Katt pone más atención.

"Talvez debí de haberle dado una pista de eso durante el entrenamiento que tuvo conmigo" Dice Genma "No era tan complicado, si no me equivoco sólo debería formar los sellos del gallo, rata, serpiente, tigre y concentrar su chakra hacía sus pies"

"Talvez lo descubra por su cuenta" Comenta Kurenai.

_¿Y qué es eso¿Algún Jutsu extraño?... talvez debería probar... _Piensa Katt preparándose para hacer los sellos, aunque se detiene antes de hacerlos con una cara de pocos amigos y forma otro sello.

"…¡Kai!" Dice Katt, haciendo que Kurenai y Genma desaparezcan y su enojo crezca bastante más "¡¿Cuando me metió en un genjutsu?!" Grita Katt muy enojada… _No, cálmate… shk, odio los genjutsus, ahora si es definitivo._

Katt sale del árbol y ve que sus shurikens están tirados en el piso cerca de una piedra en el claro.

"Mejor voy por ellos" Dice Katt mientras se acerca "Aunque…" Katt recoge una piedra del piso y la lanza desde lejos al costado de los shurikens, en ese instante el área explota obligando a Katt a evitar los shurikens que han salido disparados por la explosión y los pedazos de roca.

"…" _Demasiado fácil… que rayos estaba pensando Kakashi, si no la pensaba iba a terminar dentro de una explosión con golpes de roca y shurikens clavados… creo que se tomó algo en serio lo que le dije antes de que se ponga más serio. En fin, mejor voy a buscarlo._

Katt se interna en el bosque saltando de rama en rama atenta mientras busca a Kakashi hasta que luego de unos minutos al apoyarse en una rama, una soga la sujeta por un tobillo y la deja colgando cabeza abajo.

"…" _Relájate Katt… relájate_ Piensa Katt mientras saca un kunai, se impulsa hacia sus piernas corta la soga y se sujeta de la misma antes de caer… _si claro, a mi no me la hacen dos veces, debe haber otra trampa de estas o peor allá abajo_

Luego de alejarse con cuidado de la zona sigue su búsqueda de Kakashi, al acercarse al río ve que está sentado haciendo algo.

_¿Será él?... no creo estar en un genjutsu de nuevo, tiene que estar más cerca para meterme en uno, bueno probaré aunque estoy casi segura que es una trampa…_ Piensa Katt mientras se acerca con cuidado y salta para atacarlo.

Al ser atacado Kakashi se transforma en un tronco "…" _Trampa…_ Desde atrás de ella puede sentir el sonido de una soga moverse rápidamente ahora que atacó el tronco. Katt forma rápido unos handseals y antes que unos shurikens la ataque y se incrusten en su espalda hace lo mismo que Kakashi y deja un tronco en su lugar, viendo como los shurikens si llegan a incrustarse... _no se si esté cerca pero mejor me mantengo en movimiento._

_Tengo que pensar una forma de que salga del bosque, me iba mejor en el claro… creo, aunque no lo ataque tan en serio ahí, pero si lo vuelvo a ver no debo de perder la oportunidad.._ Piensa Katt mientras se dirige hacia el claro_… tengo que tener cuidado con las trampas._

Al llegar al claro ve que Kakashi está leyendo su libro cómodamente lo cual la irrita bastante y hace que lo ataque de frente. Kakashi al ver que Katt corre hacia él guarda su libro y se prepara para entrar de nuevo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ella.

Esta vez Kakashi está teniendo más problemas que antes, el ojo visible parece estar bastante concentrado en los movimientos de Katt que están siendo más agresivos que la vez anterior. Kakashi al igual que Katt no logra acertar ningún golpe, parece que Katt puede evadirlos o frenarlos a tiempo al igual que él… _Supongo que si sigo así él va a ganar, a pesar de estar dormido todo el día o leyendo, parece tener muy buena resistencia. _En ese instante durante una patada que le lanza a Kakashi y este para, Katt le sonríe y apoyando su peso en la pierna que Kakashi tiene sujetada usa la otra para darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que Kakashi retroceda, Katt aprovecha para darle un golpe lanzándolo hacia atrás y saltando hacia él… _No debo darle tiempo para que haga algo chistoso sino no hay forma que le gane… _Piensa Katt mientras salta en dirección a Kakashi sacando unos shurikens_… un momento, no se supone que tenga que ganarle, se supone que tengo que quitarle las campanas_… Con el impulso de su salto Katt llega a acercarse más a Kakashi y le lanza los shurikens, excepto uno que lo lanza un segundo después, Kakashi saca rápidamente un kunai y los desvía, pero el último no venía directamente hacia él sino hacia la cuerda que sostiene las campanas. Al sentir el sonido de las campanas el ojo de Kakashi parece sorprenderse mientras Katt sonríe triunfalmente, pero unos instantes después la sonrisa regresa a Kakashi, Katt no le entiende hasta que ve que el cuerpo de Kakashi toca tierra y rápidamente salta en dirección de las campanas para recuperarlas… _¡Diablos! Bueno, quería oportunidad de usar en combate alguno de los jutsus que aprendí…_ Piensa Katt al tocar momentos después el piso y dirigir su mirada a Kakashi que acaba de recuperar las campanas.

"¡Ni lo sueñes!" Dice Katt sonriendo haciendo unos handseals mientras Kakashi termina de levantar las campanas y la mira algo relajado "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire element: Great Fireball) Una bola de fuego de buen tamaño va en dirección a un algo sorprendido Kakashi que sonríe y hace unos handseals que le quitan la sonrisa a Katt del rostro.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" (Fire element: Great Dragon fire) Dice Kakashi usando el jutsu que creó Katt, mientras este lo rodea y choca con la bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia él.

Cuando el fuego se disipa, no hay Kakashi, ni mucho menos campanas, pero hacia su lado derecho Katt siente el sonido de las campanas.

"¿Dónde está?" Se pregunta Katt mientras no lo ve por ningún lado, momentos después corre hacia los árboles y se sube a uno al recordar que ninjas que pueden usar el elemento tierra pueden ocultarse dentro de ella y salir por debajo para atacar.

_Maldito…_ Piensa Katt increíblemente enojada… _ya se las había quitado, siempre se me olvida arreglar bien los finales… pero no tenía que usar mi jutsu para defenderse de mi ataque, se supone que tiene más de mil copiados_

En ese instante Katt ve a Kakashi parado nuevamente en la mitad del claro llamándola.

"Katt, ven" Dice Kakashi sonriente "Descansemos un rato mientras almorzamos, o si no quieres puedo lanzarte tu almuerzo y lo comes desde ahí"

Katt piensa unos segundos y decide bajar del árbol y sentarse junto a Kakashi que por suerte no parece haberle puesto una trampa y realmente quiere almorzar. El almuerzo es tranquilo, Kakashi se 'traga' su comida en un segundo para fastidio de Katt, mientras ella se toma su tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que podemos seguir" Dice Kakashi mirando a Katt pero sin levantarse.

"Si quieres" responde Katt aún fastidiada de que su Jutsu lo haya usado Kakashi para defenderse de un ataque de ella.

Ambos ninjas se ponen de pie y se miran, tal como en la mañana cuando empezaron el entrenamiento.

"De nuevo… empieza" Dice Kakashi saltando rápidamente hacía atrás mientras Katt en lugar de saltar contra él hace unos handseals haciendo nuevamente una bola de fuego que se dirige hacía él. Esta vez Kakashi está más preparado y la evita, pero entra en combate con Katt que venía por un lado de la bola de fuego, cada vez que Katt intenta alejarse para hacer algún Jutsu Kakashi no la deja presionando más el combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos.

Luego de unos dos minutos Kakashi, a costa de dejar que le caiga un golpe de Katt, logra conectarle uno a ella haciendo que caiga en el lago que estaba detrás. Katt sale a la superficie para darse con la no muy grata sorpresa de ver a Kakashi caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro sobre el agua. Katt nada hacia la orilla donde Kakashi rápidamente la alcanza y crea una especia de burbuja alrededor de Katt mientras se sienta a descansar en la orilla del lago.

"Creo que vas a estar ahí un rato" Comenta Kakashi sonriente "Todavía quiero descansar un poco más"

"…" Katt toca las paredes de la burbuja, hechas de agua… _Fuego se supone es débil al agua… que fastidio, aunque al menos la burbuja no está llena de agua sino sería un verdadero problema… _Piensa Katt mirando a Kakashi muy tranquilo descansando, al parecer debe de mantener su mano tocando la burbuja. Katt trata golpeando, pero no llega a nada.

Un minuto después algo más desanimada Katt hace unos handseals que llaman la atención de Kakashi… _No quería usar esto para salirme de una trampa, considerando que va a verlo y con esto ya conocería todo lo que puedo hacer, pero mejor eso a estar en la burbuja hasta mañana… ahora sólo debo de golpear en el lugar más débil, ya que es fuego contra agua el tiene la ventaja. _Katt mira la burbuja y asume que el lugar con menos flujo de chakra debe de ser el opuesto a donde esta la mano de Kakashi así que apunta a ese lugar "Katon: Ka yari no Jutsu" (Fire element : Fire lance) Desde las manos de Katt sale fuego, al estar en un lugar tan pequeño no se puede apreciar bien la forma del jutsu, pero eso no impide que reviente la burbuja, que al parecer considerando que el fuego la destruyó debe de ser un jutsu de agua de menor nivel.

Kakashi salta hacia atrás y Katt regresa a tierra firme. En eso Katt logra darle un golpe a Kakashi, pero este desaparece.

"Kage bunshin…" Dice Katt mientras busca con la mirada a Kakashi… _No poder caminar sobre el agua va a ser un problema, no he practicado tanto eso… recién había tenido tiempo de practicar y aprender a quedarme parada sobre las paredes, por lo que se no es tan diferente, pero… aunque así. Si puedo evitar el agua mejor._

Katt se interna en el bosque con cuidado, intentando perder a Kakashi en caso la esté siguiendo. En el camino se asegura de no tener problemas poniendo su chakra en sus pies para poder 'pegarse' a los árboles. Una hora después de dar vueltas y asegurarse que no la esté siguiendo se acerca a una parte del río que atraviesa el bosque.

"Bueno, probemos que tan mal o bien estoy" Dice Katt acercándose al agua "De cualquier forma estoy casi segura que cada vez que pueda va a meterse al agua, debe pensar que no se como caminar sobre ella… cuando en realidad sólo no lo se hacer tan bien… aparte estoy segura que va a empezar a usar jutsus de agua y eso me va a anular feo"

Katt pisa el agua y empieza a caminar hundiéndose un poco, así que decide sentarse en la orilla y sin hacer peso empezar a practicar la cantidad y el fluido que debe de dar para mantenerse encima. Luego de unas cuatro horas logra captar el fluido, pero con la emoción al pararse se hunde, no había considerado que debía dejar fluir mayor cantidad de chakra ahora que apoyaba todo su peso. Luego de unas dos horas más y con la luna ya visible desde hace un rato en el cielo Katt logra terminar de captar cuanto chakra necesita para poder mantener su peso sobre el agua. Regresa caminando por sobre el río para practicar un poco más, pero cuando ya está cerca del claro regresa a tierra firme y acelera el paso.

Al asomarse al claro ve que Kakashi está intentando leer su libro con la luz de la luna y está muy cerca del lago.

_Bueno, problema de él no estar atento_ "Katon: Ka yari no Jutsu" (Fire element : Fire lance) Dice Katt mientras un rayo de fuego bastante veloz sale rápidamente en dirección a Kakashi y lo impacta lanzándolo contra el agua cosa que preocupa a Katt y la hace acercarse al lugar pero sin entrar al agua y nota que no hay ni rastro de Kakashi, ni el libro, ni sangre.

"Si vas a atacar no deberías de arrepentirte" Dice Kakashi que aparece por detrás de ella pateándola al lago "Además ese era un Mizu bunshin" (Water clone)

Katt mira fastidiada a Kakashi por haberse preocupado por él, hasta ahora fuera de uno que otro golpe no ha logrado hacerle nada y él obviamente tiene todavía muchas cosas bajo su manga y que para colmo tiene su sharingan a la vista.

"Interesante Jutsu, bastante rápido y posiblemente muy dañino si cae en un buen lugar del cuerpo" Comenta Kakashi bajando su bandana y ocultando su sharingan mientras sonríe.

Katt sale del agua y empieza a pelear nuevamente cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kakashi. Por ahora ninguno de los dos está dejando que el otro forme handseals, hasta que al evitar unos exploting tags lanzados por Kakashi Katt salta quedando en el aire. Kakashi se coloca debajo de ella y se alista para hacer el jutsu de Katt que usó para cubrirse cuando recuperó las campanas, aunque está vez lo va a usar como ataque. Katt mira fastidiada y hace otros handseals cuando ambos acaban, desde Kakashi aparece una torre de fuego que cae donde Katt aunque es detenida un poco por el jutsu de Katt que a la vez desde Katt sale una bola de fuego, que aunque el jutsu de Kakashi la debilita mucho y baja su velocidad, se dirige a Kakashi, que al no esperarla no logra evitarla.

Katt cae al suelo con unas quemaduras algo leves, cuando acabó su jutsu se protegió con sus brazos y piernas que al usar guantes largos y botas le cubrieron bastante las quemaduras, aunque quedaron bastante quemados. Por su lado Kakashi recibió casi a pleno el jutsu aunque ya que fuera de su ojo y sus muñecas no tiene casi piel expuesta, está bien fuera de tener la ropa algo quemada.

Kakashi levanta la mirada hacia Katt que casi al momento de tocar suelo vuelve a atacar a Kakashi… _Esto ya es bastante obvio, no hay forma de que le quite las campanas de nuevo… no debí de haber dejado que me cayera ese jutsu pero, al menos tengo el gusto de que le cayó uno mío a él_ Piensa Katt mientras continua peleando con Kakashi.

En eso ya por cansancio mismo, Kakashi logra lanzar a Katt nuevamente al agua, aunque esta vez se sorprende un poco al ver que Katt cae sobre el agua y se queda encima. Kakashi entra al agua y comienza una secuencia de handseals, Katt lo imita y luego una especie de dragón de agua choca contra la bola de fuego de Katt apagándola y cayendo sobre el agua, muy cerca de donde ella estaba, formando unas olas bastante grandes por el impacto y haciendo que Katt pierda el balance sobre el agua.

"Pensé que no sabías hacer eso" Comenta Kakashi parado sobre el agua frente a Katt.

Katt va a volver a parase sobre el agua cuando ve que Kakashi se deja caer dentro de está y la jala hacía abajo. Dentro del agua Kakashi le hace una llave a Katt sujetándola con cara sonriente como insinuando que se rinda. Katt intenta escaparse pero dentro del agua es más complicado en especial ya que no tuvo tiempo de tomar bien aire, así que decide usar lo único que se le ocurre que es morder el brazo de Kakashi, y funciona, Katt logra salir a la superficie, pararse sobre el agua y correr a tierra firme, mientras Kakashi sale del agua.

"Me mordiste" Dice Kakashi mirando su brazo y a Katt.

"¿Y qué más iba a hacer?" Le responde Katt desde la orilla y luego se retira hacía el bosque a descansar. _Cuando el tipo de Akatsuki atrapó a Kiba, eso pareció funcionar para que lo soltara._

_Bueno, al menos me refresqué un poco…_ Piensa Katt oculta entre unos árboles hasta que siente a Kakashi… _Estoy cansada, quemada y con las botas destrozadas, tengo que alejarme para al menos descansar un poco, son las nueve de la noche, tengo hasta las cinco que empieza a amanecer… nueve horas más… pelear en la noche en el bosque va a ser difícil, no entra mucha luz de la luna._

En ese instante Katt se descuelga de la rama donde está descansando y ve como Kakashi casi logra golpearla, aún agarrada de la rama la usa para girar y subir sobre ella de nuevo pateando a Kakashi en el proceso, cuando lo patea este desaparece dejando un tronco mientras unos shurikens vienen en dirección hacía ella. Katt sujeta el tronco antes de que caiga y lo usa como escudo contra los shurikens.

Nuevamente Katt empieza a alejarse del lugar, aunque ve como una neblina bastante espesa está apareciendo y siente varias presencias cerca de ella. A los segundo aparecen dos Kakashi atacándola, Katt tiene muchos problemas para evitar los ataques, ya está muy cansada. Luego de unos momentos logra golpear a ambos Kakashis dejando un charco de agua en el lugar… _Mizu bunshin… se necesita agua para hacerlos… pero estoy lejos del agua, a menos que este usando la neblina como fuente de agua…_ Piensa Katt mientras se sigue alejando… _necesito descansar con urgencia_.

Katt logra alejarse, pero la neblina sigue, así que coloca unas trampas explosivas alrededor de un árbol y unas trampas de advertencia cerca, donde ella va a descansar. Pasan unas cuatro horas, la neblina aún persiste pero no hay ni rastros de Kakashi. Durante este tiempo Katt se atendió un poco las heridas y quemaduras_… quedarme aquí hasta que amanezca no es la idea… _En se escucha las explosiones de los tags que dejó cerca… _genial, todavía no me he recuperado._

Al salir de su escondite nota que las trampas de donde ella estaba, están desactivadas y se encuentra frente a frente con Kakashi que le sonríe. Kakashi se ve bien, fuera de tener la ropa algo quemada y estar algo sucio, no se le nota tan cansado como a Katt.

"…" _Si peleo con él no voy a llegar a nada, aunque correr y esconderme es lo mismo, no llegaría a nada aunque al menos dejaría de golpearme._

Katt retrocede y siente como otro Kakashi viene corriendo por detrás de ella, lo evita y golpea dejando un charco de agua. El Kakashi que apareció primero parece estar muy atento a Katt aunque no la ataca. Katt lo mira y decide retirarse, nuevamente huyendo por el bosque. Luego de unas dos horas más de estar oculta Katt se queda dormida del cansancio.

Cuando Katt se despierta, nota que es de día y está en su cama, con Kakashi dormido a su costado. Su cuerpo ya no está adolorido ni cansado. Esta sólo con su pantalón y el polo sin mangas hecho de malla que usa debajo de su traje. Kakashi por su lado está igualito y con la misma ropa chamuscada.

_Me debo de haberme quedado dormida en el bosque, recuerdo que eran como las dos o tres de la mañana…_ Piensa Katt mientras se levanta de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Kakashi, que al parecer está profundamente dormido. Va a la cocina y revisa la refrigeradora "Si, creo que puedo hacer algo rico, falta un par de horas para el almuerzo, tengo tiempo de más" Dice alegremente mientras saca unas cosas de la refrigeradora y unas ollas.

Pasa como hora y media, ya está la comida lista y Katt sólo está esperando que termine de hacerse una torta de chocolate. Mientras espera, abre las ventanas para que el olor termine de salir y se dedica a lavar lo que ensució. Cuando al fin saca la torta del horno, la deja sobre la mesa y como ya es cerca de la hora de almuerzo va al cuarto a despertar a Kakashi. Como siempre cada vez que Katt lo llega a despertar a los segundos se vuelve a quedar dormido.

"Aprovecharé para darme un baño, más te vale despertarte para cuando salga" Comenta Katt encerrándose en el baño. Luego de una buena y relajante ducha, tal y como lo había imaginado, Kakashi sigue dormido en la cama, pero antes de poder decirle algo escucha unos sonidos en la cocina.

"No otra vez" Comenta Katt en voz baja mientras se acerca con cuidado a la cocina con un kunai en la mano, al asomarse ve que es Chouji sentado en la mesa listo para comer "¡Chouji!"

"¡Katt!" Responde Chouji algo espantado, al parecer no la sintió venir.

"¿Te metiste a mi casa?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo mientras guarda el kunai y se sienta frente a él.

"Tu puerta estaba abierta y cuando entre sentí el olor, huele bastante bien, me acerque a ver de donde venía el aroma no pude aguantar, sobretodo porque es comida rara, me dio mucha curiosidad probarla" Explica Chouji algo apenado mirando a Katt.

"Bueno, bueno, puedes comer, al menos alguien aprecia lo que cocino… el colmo, ni cerró bien la puerta al entrar" Comenta Katt mientras se sirve un poco y deja que Chouji empiece a comer "Por cierto, no creo que hayas venido sólo porque el olor te atrajo"

"No, Tsunade-sama me pidió que te viniera a buscar, como no llegabas" Comenta Chouji mientras come el almuerzo que se sirvió al llegar, mientras mira la torta que lo espera para cuando termine.

"¿No llegaba?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad dejando de comer.

"Si¿No te llegó el scroll?" Pregunta Chouji "¿Puedo comerme esa torta?"

"Si, cómetela, dudo que Kakashi haya notado que la había preparado" Comenta Katt mirando al muchacho "Hace un rato me desperté, ayer estuve entrenando hasta muy tarde, ni me fijé si había scroll" Al ir a su cuarto, fuera de ver que Kakashi sigue dormido, logra ver el scroll cerca de una pared, muy posiblemente alguien lo pateó, al revisarlo, ve que tiene una misión "Que extraño, pensé que Tsunade no me quería en misiones"

* * *

Este ha sido mi capítulo de prueba para narración de combates… me dan su opinión sobre él. No me inspiraba para escribir, por eso me demoré tanto con este. No es muy largo, pero creo que está bien, no me planeo demorar en poner el otro. (Probablemente el domingo en la noche o lunes en la tarde) 

El próximo capítulo "Orion" No creo que alguien pueda, pero haber si alguien adivina a que se debe el título o que creen que suceda :P (hace rato que quería poner ese capítulo )

Ya saben dejen reviews, me alegran el día y si me dicen que les gusta o disgusta puedo tratar de adaptarlo (Eso si, no crean que si piden más amor tendrán… eso lastimosamente con una pareja como Kakashi tomara su tiempo, si aún más tiempo, o cierto tipo de situaciones y hay que poner acción y misiones… sin eso no seria un fic de Naruto :P)

Lo que si me gustaría mucho es que opinen sobre el nivel/habilidad de Katt, si creen que está bien, que esta muy fuerte o que está muy débil (Vía review obviamente, aunque si quieren mandar correo pues no hay problema :P) para esto recuerden que Katt ha estudiado artes marciales desde los 3 años, lleva unos… 6-7 meses en Konoha ahí ha tenido como un mes de estudio intensivo en el área de Taijutsu (Taijutsu, velocidad y esas cosas, no solo la pelea en si) con Genma, lo básico que lo aprendió bien con Iruka, y el pseudo entrenamiento que tuvo con Kakashi para hacer sus jutsus (digamos que solo le dio las pautas, no se sentó con ella a entrenar y el bueno de Kami también le dio una mano), una cantidad bastante grande de horas de teoría en la biblioteca y de entrenamiento de ninjutsu que Katt hizo por su cuenta en los días de lluvia y algunas tardes que no entrenaba Taijutsu. Por eso haber si este capítulo tratan todos los que lean de dejar review sobre esto (Ya después pueden volver a negarme sus reviews… aunque los reviews me hacen feliz ) recuerden que durante toda la pelea el sharingan de Kakashi estuvo tapado, o al menos cuando estaba con Katt. (En caso lean esto cuando ya publique otro capítulo haber si dejan review en ambos, me interesa mucho la opinión que tengan sobre este capítulo)

¿Alguno sigue la historia del manga?, hoy justo leí el chapter 367 , me gustaría haber avanzado más en la historia, voy a tener que correr mucho pero bueno, Itachi y Sasuke tenían una conversación en unos spoilers que vi, que espero sea cierta, encajaría muy bien con mi fic (Parte de mi plot se haría canon xD)… bueno y mi enamorado se está quejando que parte de sus ideas de está historia se están haciendo realidad xD, pronto empezare a tipear la parte que estaba jugando cuando publique el capítulo uno del fic xD, desde ahí había llevado bien lo que pasaba en la aventura, todo esto lo estoy haciendo a memoria pura (De cosas que juque en enero hasta abril… que tal memoria xD)


	23. Chapter 23

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 23**

Orion

* * *

Katt alista sus cosas, se coloca las sandalias ninja que normalmente no usa ya que aún no ha tenido tiempo de ir a comprarse otras botas, pero no usa sus guantes ya que tampoco ha tenido tiempo de ir por un par y los de ella están en un estado muy lamentable por el combate del día anterior. Sale de su casa, asegurándose de dejar la puerta bien cerrada y no abierta como probablemente la dejó Kakashi al traerla y empieza junto con Chouji a ir hacia donde Tsunade. Chouji parece estar bastante contento, al parecer la comida le gustó mucho. 

"¡Katt!, ya era hora que te aparecieras" Comenta Tsunade al verla llegar con Chouji.

"No sentí el scroll… el entrenamiento con Kakashi duró bastante, aunque a las tres de la mañana me debo de haber quedado dormida" Explica Katt con mucha naturalidad, al fin de cuentas no considera que sea su problema haber llegado tarde.

"Cierto…" Responde Tsunade como pensando las palabras de Katt "Bueno, vas a volver a hacer una misión, estamos algo ocupados y te necesito para que vayas junto con Chouji e Ino a recoger unos documentos y traerlos a Konoha" Explica Tsunade.

"Bueno…" Responde Katt no muy emocionada y algo tensa_…con Ino _"¿Y el Jonin a cargo?"

"Es un documento importante, pero no crítico, es una tarea que pueden realizarla solos. Los tres son bastante hábiles, no creo que necesiten para esta misión ir con un Jonin ni un Chunin, además no tengo ninguno disponible, Ino ya tiene el sobre con la información que necesitan para hacer la misión" Explica Tsunade.

"¿Y Kakashi?" Pregunta Katt pensando en el costal de carne y huesos que debe de seguir dormido en su cama y que serviría como Jonin.

"Pues ya le encargué una misión, pero aún no se aparece para que le explique lo que debe de hacer, se está demorando incluso más de lo habitual" Responde Tsunade poniendo una mueca de fastidio por la tardanza de Kakashi "Ahora vayan que ya están algo tarde y yo tengo trabajo que hacer"

Chouji y Katt se dirigen a una de las puertas secundarias de Konoha, ahí está Ino esperando mientras revisa tener todo lo necesario para la misión. Ino levanta la mirada hacia Katt y luego hacia Chouji.

"Ya era hora" Comenta Ino mirando con fastidio a Katt "¿Vamos?"

Los tres ninjas salen de Konoha, el pueblo al que deben de ir está a un poco más de un día de camino, esto implica que tendrán que acampar, en especial ahora que están saliendo tarde y ya no cabe la opción de viajar un par de horas más para llegar al pueblo.

El camino pasa relativamente tranquilo, aunque el ambiente está algo tenso. Ino de vez en cuando mira a Katt y Katt está bastante atenta con Ino, es poco probable que se meta en su cuerpo, pero uno nunca sabe.

"Oye Ino" Dice Chouji mientras come unas papas que trajo.

"¿Qué pasa Chouji?" Pregunta Ino mirando al muchacho.

"Deberíamos acampar ya" Comenta Chouji mientras saca otro bolsa de papas y la abre.

"Pero si acabamos de salir hace no mucho" Dice Ino mirando a Chouji con una mueca de desánimo por su actitud.

"Ya lo se, pero si vamos a acampar igual porque avanzar tanto, acampemos a la mitad del camino" Explica Chouji mientras disfruta de sus papas.

"Es mejor que lleguemos lo más cerca al pueblo que podamos" Comenta Katt al ver que Ino esta considerando la oferta de Chouji "En caso surja algún problema con el documento, además así recuperamos un poco el tiempo"

"Ohh" Dice Chouji mirando a Katt "¿No trajiste algo de la comida que hiciste?"

"No… sólo dejé un plato para cuando Kakashi se despierte, aunque si no lo ve y lo deja te le llevo a tu casa" Dice Katt sonriéndole a Chouji.

"¿Y no vas a hacer más? Era comida rara, pero sabía bien" Comenta Chouji recordando la comida con una expresión de hambre.

"Por ahora no creo que me ponga a cocinar de nuevo, es mucho trabajo y se supone que me pusieron a Kakashi para que me entrenara, no voy a tener tiempo para cocinar así de nuevo, hoy tuve suerte que el entrenamiento de ayer dejo a Kakashi dormido hasta tarde y aproveche el tiempo para cocinar" Explica Katt suspirando un poco algo fastidiada al recordar que la comida la hizo para Kakashi que ni se levantó.

"¿Te pusieron sensei particular?" Pregunta Chouji con curiosidad. Los ojos de Ino también parecen indicar que tiene algo de curiosidad.

"Si, inicialmente me pusieron a Genma, estuve como un mes entrenando con él, luego con todo lo que ocurrió con el jutsu ese raro y otras cosas, terminé con Kakashi de sensei, aunque sólo entrene ayer con él" Explica Katt no muy animada al recordar que aún no ha hablado con Genma.

"¿Y por qué…?" Se escucha preguntar a Ino, pero no termina la frase, parece que era un pensamiento que se le escapó.

Katt la mira y le responde lo que cree iba a preguntar "Ni idea porque me ponen senseis, pero Tsunade hasta hoy no me había vuelto a poner en una misión desde hace bastante tiempo, me quería de 'vacaciones', supongo que ya que le faltaba gente no le quedó otra opción"

Los otros dos Genin se miran entre ellos, parece que el comentario les dio mucha curiosidad aunque aún así no insisten más con el tema. La noche llega cuando están a unas horas de su destino, pero deciden acampar a un lado del camino y partir temprano en la mañana. El campamento está tranquilo, comen un poco y antes de ir a dormir los tres sienten que algo se acerca saltando entre los árboles, probablemente ninjas y no vienen de la dirección de Konoha, por lo que rápidamente empiezan a desarmar el campamento que por suerte aún no estaba terminado de armar por completo; Ino guarda las bolsas de dormir y las cosas que están tiradas alrededor en las mochilas, Katt apaga la fogata y la cubre para que no parezca que hubiera habido un campamento ahí, Chouji guarda las cosas de la cena y esparce una especie de polvo en el aire que desaparece el olor de la fogata y la comida, luego cada uno sujeta su mochila y se ocultan entre los árboles y arbustos cercanos.

Tres figuras saltan al piso desde los árboles, cerca al lugar donde habían estado acampando, parecen ser tres ninjas y por sus bandana son de la villa de Iwa (Rock)

"¿Seguro que es por acá?" Comenta uno de ellos.

"Eso dice el mapa que nos dieron" Responde otro, este parece ser el líder de los tres "No me gusta tener que acercarnos tanto a Konoha para esto"

"Es cierto, en especial considerando que si lo encontramos nos será muy útil para atacarlos" Comenta el que habló primero.

El comentario de atacar Konoha hace que Chouji casi diga algo, pero Ino le cubre la boca a tiempo. Los tres genin siguen ocultos escuchando, al parecer aún no los han notado.

"Debe de andar cerca de aquí, según esto no tenemos mucho tiempo para sacarlo así que hay que apurarnos" Comenta el líder leyendo un scroll y señalando en una dirección "Busquen el árbol extraño, debe de andar cerca"

Cuando los ninjas se han alejado un poco los tres genin se reúnen.

"¿Qué se supone que debemos de hacer?" Pregunta Katt mirando a los otros dos "Si regresamos a Konoha nos va a tomar un buen par de horas y según lo que dijeron dudo que se queden tanto rato por acá, pero si vamos… esos tres parecen Chunins"

Ino y Chouji se miran, parece que están en la misma situación de indecisión de Katt.

"Vamos a seguirlos, veamos como son y que es lo que hacen, al menos con eso cuando regresemos podremos darle a Tsunade una idea de que se trata todo esto" Comenta Katt luego de un rato "A menos que tengan una mejor idea"

"¡Espera!" Dice Ino mirando a Katt "Tenemos una misión, no podemos ir a ver eso"

"Además si la Hokage ya está enterada y mandó algún grupo vamos a interferir" Dice Chouji.

"¿Y si no sabe nada?" Comenta Katt algo preocupada "Además Tsunade misma lo dijo, la misión es traer un documento que no es crítico"

"Aún así ¿Y si sucede lo que dijo Chouji?" Responde Ino.

"No podemos saber si Tsunade está enterada, ya se que las reglas dicen que debemos seguir con la misión pero… miren, la misión que nos encargaron no es tan importante, esto sí podría serlo" Explica Katt bastante sería "Vamos a seguirlos y a observar, de cualquier forma íbamos a acampar, no estaríamos perdiendo tiempo, a lo más horas de sueño, con suerte algún grupo de ninjas de Konoha nos aleja del lugar y problema resuelto. No quiero regresar a Konoha informar de esto y ver segundos después a un ejercito de ninjas prepararse para un ataque y eso que si regresamos va a ser en dos días… no me importa mucho lo que digan las reglas en este caso, esas cosas son para el día a día no para cuando suceden cosas fuera de lo común"

"…" Chouji mira confundido a Ino, como esperando una respuesta de ella.

"Esta bien, vamos a seguirlos" Comenta Ino pensando un poco mientras Chouji asiente con la cabeza. Unos diez minutos después ven a lo lejos a los tres ninjas parados frente a un árbol que se ve bastante tétrico, es alto, medio inclinado y parece estar muerto y en su tronco se ve que tiene una especie de hueco grande no muy profundo.

"¿Este?" Pregunta el ninja que hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

"Parece ser, encaja con el gráfico que tengo" Comenta el líder muy serio "Faltan cinco minutos para que se abra… esperemos y no hagan estupideces, no quiero problemas en esta misión"

Los tres genin se miran entre ellos y se alejan un poco para planear que hacer.

"Podríamos atacarlos, si lo hacemos rápido los podemos dejar deshabilitados" Comenta Katt.

"El líder es el único que parece peligroso, yo me encargo de que no participe en la pelea" Comenta Ino sonriendo.

"Entonces" Dice Katt mirando a Chouji "Nosotros dos nos encargamos de los otros"

Los genin terminan de planear y se acercan nuevamente al lugar, falta un minuto para que suceda lo que los ninjas enemigos estás esperando. Katt y Chouji se acercan más mientras Ino se posiciona en un lugar donde su cuerpo inconciente no sea visto, en cuanto Ino empiece es la señal para atacar.

Katt observa atentamente al líder esperando alguna señal que indique que Ino empezó a moverse, en un momento el cuerpo se coloca en una posición extraña, llamando la atención de los otros dos ninjas que se le acercan a revisar. Katt hace unos handseals aún oculta aprovechando que están dándole la espalda "Katon: Ka yari no Jutsu" (Fire element: Fire lance) el ataque cae directo sobre uno de los ninjas haciendo que caiga al piso inconciente o talvez muerto, mientras el otro saca un kunai y se prepara para pelear. Katt sale a pelear con él cuerpo a cuerpo, el hombre es hábil, pero parece muy confiado ya que tiene a su jefe aún conciente, pero en ese momento el jefe, ahora controlado por Ino, le lanza un kunai que este evita saltando, para su desgracia cuando toca piso Chouji aparece girando "Roll, Roll, Roll, Roll" y aplastándolo dejándolo inconciente también.

"Eso fue simple" Comenta Ino con una cara triunfal desde el cuerpo del jefe y regresando al suyo dejando al hombre inconciente en el piso. Rápidamente los tres genin amarran a los ninjas que aunque muy heridos, dos de ellos aún están vivos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunta Ino, notando que en unos segundos se cumplen los cinco minutos que comentaban los ninjas de la roca.

"Ni idea" responde Katt.

"Hay que ocultarnos y ver que sucede" Dice Chouji mientras las kunoichi lo siguen, aunque antes Katt le quita al líder el scroll que estaba usando para llegar al sitio.

Mientras Ino junto con Chouji están atentos al árbol y los alrededores, Katt está revisando el scroll.

"Proceder con cautela. El escuadrón de asalto debe bordear la villa de Konoha, a una distancia de un día de camino de su muralla, y deben buscar un árbol con la descripción que aparece en el Anexo 1. Deben llegar a él a las 20:00 horas, y terminar la misión antes de las 21:00 horas, sin exceder este plazo por ningún motivo.

En el intervalo entre las 20:00 y 21:00 horas, se abrirá un portal en el árbol a la ciudad de invocación. El líder de escuadrón debe ingresar a él, y realizar las instrucciones que le han sido explicadas personalmente por el Tsuchikage. Los otros dos miembros del escuadrón deben proteger la zona. El miembro "B" debe usar trampas solamente en la cercanía inmediata del lugar, y como medida de alarma. El miembro "C" debe posicionar un Genjutsu sobre el área, para que no pueda ser descubierta por algún visitante inesperado.

Ambos miembros deben proteger el área hasta la salida del líder, y luego los tres miembros deben cuidar el área para evitar que alguien más tenga acceso a ella durante el resto de la hora. Si en esta etapa se ve comprometida la seguridad del grupo, el líder debe volver inmediatamente a la villa, mientras los dos miembros deben cuidarla el máximo de tiempo posible, cueste lo que cueste. Pasada la hora, todos deben regresar inmediatamente a la villa.

En el caso que el líder del escuadrón caiga en un ataque previo, el miembro "B" asumirá el rol del líder, y luego de posicionar las trampas, procederá como ha sido explicado procediendo según su rol de líder de escuadrón.

Si el miembro "B" cae, el miembro "C" posicionará las trampas, y luego procederá con su función normal. Si el miembro "C" cae, el miembro "B" seguirá el mismo procedimiento.

En caso que el líder y el miembro "B" caigan, el miembro "C" debe proteger el área durante la hora completa, obviando la misión de entrar al árbol. Es mejor asegurarnos que nadie tenga acceso a esa área, porque puede llegar a caer en manos de Konoha si están enterados de esto.

Si los dos miembros caen, el líder realizará solo la misión, y protegerá la zona por una hora luego de salir del árbol a toda costa. Es libre de usar esa gran fuente de poder para su defensa, si no queda otra opción.

Recuerden señores que esta es una oportunidad que se cada una vez cada 100 años. Tenemos la ventaja de la sorpresa, y de la noche. Esperamos su regreso a la villa con buenas noticias."

En ese instante se siente un viento frío que hace volar muchas de las hojas de los árboles y luego el hueco del árbol se ve que hay algo similar a como si tuviera una puerta hecha de agua. El grupo espera unos momentos más, pero el viento deja de soplar y no hay más cambios.

"¿Qué se supone que es ese árbol?" Pregunta Ino mirando a Katt.

"Parece ser una entrada a algún lugar especial, que se abre cada cien años… ¿Cómo es que esos tipos tenían esto?" Explica Katt mientras mira hacía el árbol con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunta Chouji algo tenso por la presencia del árbol "¿Vamos a Konoha a avisar?"

"Esto se supone que se cierra luego de una hora… si nos vamos no llegaremos a ver que hay adentro" Explica Katt con el scroll en la mano.

"Hay que acercarnos y ver si descubrimos algo sin necesidad de entrar" Comenta Ino.

"Si, eso sería lo mejor" Responde Katt mientras el grupo se acerca al árbol y se detienen frente al extraño hueco del tronco.

"No se ve nada" Dice Chouji forzando un poco la vista dentro del oscuro hueco.

"…" Katt se queda mirando seria mientras los otros dos ninja siguen forzando la vista.

"¡Ya se!" Dice Ino mientras enciende rápidamente un trozo de madera cercana, pero al acercarlo la luz no logra penetrar la oscuridad del hueco.

"Debe ser por la cosa que está cubriéndolo" Comenta Chouji.

"Haber, si pasa algo uno de ustedes vaya a avisar a Konoha" Dice Katt mientras introduce un kunai en la supuestamente líquida entrada. El kunai entra sin problemas al sacarlo no se ve siquiera mojado, así que Katt decide entrar a ver que es.

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunta algo preocupada Ino.

"No pero… mira si lo que está aquí adentro lo van a usar para atacar Konoha y está cosa va a estar una hora abierta es mejor que veamos que es, si algún otro ninja viene y llega a conseguirlo podría ser malo para Konoha" Explica Katt tratando de disimular el hecho que entrar ahí no le hace mucha gracia… _No se si sea bueno entrar pero, estos tipos cayeron muy fácil si otros vienen podría ser un problema, talvez esto no sea tan grave y por eso mandaron tipos débiles pero aún así, no es bueno confiarse tanto… aunque meterme a un lugar que no puedo ni ver que es… sin estar en peligro y no tener otra opción, es una tontería pero, tampoco quiero que algo le pase a Konoha y no voy a dejar que Ino o Chouji se metan solos a ver que es sólo porque considero que sería bueno entrar a ver._

Katt respira profundo bajo las miradas de Ino y Chouji y extiende su mano metiéndola primero por el hueco, al no sentir nada extraño e incluso sentir que la sustancia no parece ser de mucho espesor decide terminar de entrar.

Al entrar nota que llega a un túnel, hay antorchas a ambos lados y a unos pocos metros unas escaleras que van hacía abajo y parecen seguir iluminadas. Al voltear ve que Ino y Chouji no se mueven, parecen congelados en el tiempo, como una fotografía. Esto espanta un poco a Katt haciendo que al retroceder de la impresión choque contra una de las paredes del túnel desprendiendo una roca, la roca no cae, parece que se queda flotando, espantando más de lo que ya estaba a Katt.

"Hablando de lugares extraños…" Comenta Katt algo incómoda mirando un poco más el túnel, en especial la roca flotante mientras avanza un poco hasta llegar a las escaleras y ver que parecen profundas luego voltea su mirada hacia la entrada "Será mejor entrar con ellos… al menos hasta acá parece seguro y si hay algo más adelante talvez necesite ayuda, además quiero asegurarme de poder salir"

Al salir, Ino y Chouji se le acercan algo alterados "¿Qué paso? Acabas de entrar hace unos segundos"

"Diablos…" Dice Katt tratando de sonar relajada "Y yo que creí era cosa mía lo del tiempo"

"¿De que hablas, qué pasó ahí adentro?" Pregunta Ino aún un poco alterada y con mucha curiosidad.

"Es un túnel, con unas escaleras a unos metros de la entrada, está iluminado así que creo que podremos investigar bien" Dice Katt mirando las reacciones de los dos ninja al oír investigar.

"Pero sólo tenemos una hora" Dice Chouji preocupado.

"Menos de una hora" Recalca Ino.

"Se que suena extraño pero, creo que el tiempo no va a ser un problema, si entran lo entenderán mejor" Explica Katt mientras luego de un par de minutos los convence que entren a la vez junto con ella.

Al entrar Ino y Chouji miran algo extrañados el lugar, es algo tétrico, pero no captan a que se refiere Katt con lo de que el tiempo no es un problema hasta que miran al exterior y ven algunas hojas de árboles cercanos suspendidas en el aire. En eso Ino señala hacia las papitas de Chouji, al parecer algunos pedazos de estas que no llegan a la boca de Chouji están flotando sobre la bolsa.

"Ohh" Dice Chouji muy alegre mientras agacha la cabeza para recoger las papas flotantes con su boca "Que bueno, aquí no se me van a caer pedazos al suelo"

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso al ver una cosa tan extraña?" Pregunta Ino algo irritada con Chouji.

"Yo estuve un rato aquí adentro, pero ustedes me dijeron que estuve unos segundos, es probable que nos podamos mover con comodidad aquí adentro sin pensar en la hora de plazo" Explica Katt mirando a los dos genin.

"¿Entonces vamos a bajar?" Pregunta Ino mirando no muy confiada hacía las escaleras.

"Si, veamos que hay abajo, tampoco creo que nos debamos preocupar que alguien venga por nuestras espaldas, el tiempo parece correr diferente, o no correr aquí adentro" Comenta Katt acercándose a las escaleras "Bueno, vamos yendo"

Los tres shinobi empiezan a bajar por las escaleras, luego de un minuto comienzan a sentir una leve y fría brisa subiendo por el corredor, haciendo que las llamas de las antorchas empiecen a moverse, pero aún así continúan avanzando. A los diez minutos de bajar escaleras llegan hasta lo que parece ser un río subterráneo cubierto por una densa neblina y un pequeño muelle.

"Que tétrico es todo esto" Comenta Ino mirando el paisaje mientras Chouji está a su lado comiendo otra bolsa de papas con más rapidez que antes.

"No veo ningún bote, ni tampoco nada al otro lado, la neblina está muy densa" Comenta Katt acercándose al muelle "A menos que caminemos sin rumbo por el río creo que hasta aquí llegamos"

"Algo viene" Comenta Chouji señalando en dirección al río. Una luz no muy fuerte viene de entre la neblina con dirección al muelle, Katt regresa junto con Ino y Chouji para ver que es la luz. Un bote, la luz es una vieja lámpara colgada de un bote de madera, el bote lo maneja un encapuchado que sostiene una especie de remo.

"Talvez el nos explique que es este lugar" comenta Ino mientras Chouji asiente con la cabeza aún comiendo sus papas.

"…" _Un río tétrico neblinoso… un barquero aún más tétrico con una balsa pequeña que parece que nos está esperando…_ Piensa Katt algo pálida… _esto no me gusta mucho…_

"¿Sucede algo Katt?" Pregunta Chouji al notar a Katt.

"No, nada" Miente Katt… _no tengo intención de contarles sobre mitología griega y espantarlos… pero, esta cosa tiene pinta de río Aqueronte y para colmo tiene su balsero que encaja tan perfecto con el cliché de Caronte… y yo no tengo ganas de acabar en el mundo de los muertos, aunque se de más que es un mito, no me siento muy cómoda con el balsero tétrico._

"Entonces vamos a ver, pero hay que mantenernos atentos" Dice Ino tomando la iniciativa.

"Bueno, vamos" Responde Katt no muy animada y casi arrepintiéndose de haber entrado a ese lugar.

Al acercarse a la balsa y antes de que Ino pudiera hablar, el encapuchado extiende su mano frente a ellos, cosa que le quita los ánimos a Ino de hablar.

"Ahmmm…" Ino no parece estar muy segura de que decir, el encapuchado no dice ninguna palabra, sólo mantiene su mano extendida.

"Tal vez quiere algo" Concluye Chouji mientras esconde su nueva bolsa de papas. "Parece que no ha comido en mucho tiempo…"

"¿Y si no nos dice que es cómo vamos a saber?" Pregunta algo fastidiada Ino.

"¿Entonces quieren subir en la balsa y que Caron… digo el balsero nos lleve al otro lado?" Pregunta Katt mirando con atención al balsero, no se puede ver su rostro, es solo oscuridad.

"Claro, podríamos ir por encima del agua sin problemas, pero tal vez nos perderíamos" Responde Ino mirando a Katt.

"Supongo…" Dice Katt sacando un par de monedas y colocándoselas en la mano al balsero_… ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?, Tampoco soy experta en mitos y bueno si no tiene nada que ver con el mito, esta haciendo la señal universal de 'páguenme' así que debería de funcionar… _Piensa Katt tratando de relajarse un poco.

"Oh… quería que le pagáramos…" Comenta Chouji aliviado subiéndose a la balsa con Ino siguiéndolo de cerca.

Katt sube después de los dos genin y mira con atención el río mientras la balsa empieza a navegarlo. No se puede divisar ningún otro muelle, ni la orilla contraria ni nada, sólo neblina y río. Por veinte minutos luego de sólo ver neblina y agua, aparece a lo lejos una imagen negra grande, parece ser una cueva y el río ingresa por ella. La cueva es increíblemente oscura, no parece haber niebla así que el pequeño farol de la balsa no refleja la luz en ella haciendo que el ambiente se vuelva muy desagradablemente oscuro.

"Oye Katt…" Pregunta Ino en voz baja alejándose de un tranquilo Chouji que come sus papas, notándose algo preocupada "¿Sabes a dónde vamos?"

"No, hay un… cuento de donde vengo que encaja con esto pero dudo que tengan que ver, estate alerta, pero no creo que nos debamos preocupar mucho por ahora… ya cuando toquemos tierra vemos si investigamos o volvemos con el balsero y salimos de este lugar" Dice Katt en voz baja mirando mucho los alrededores en vano.

Pasan unos minutos más y se logra divisar a lo lejos una pequeña luz proveniente de unas antorchas, esa es la dirección en la que se dirigen. Al llegar y tocar muelle, el lugar se ve igual que el anterior, pareciera que el balsero simplemente los llevó a dar un paseo, aunque la diferencia es que este muelle está dentro de una cueva sin niebla y bastante estrecho, no como el muelle anterior que parecía estar en un lugar más abierto, o tal vez era efecto de la niebla.

Al bajar de la balsa notan y subir al muelle, notan que el balsero continua estacionado y no pareciera que se fuera a mover. Al igual que en el muelle anterior hay unas escaleras que van hacia arriba aunque parece que no son tan largas como las primeras.

"Ya que estamos aquí y nuestro amigo parece tener la intención de quedarse creo que no sería tan mala idea ir a investigar un poco" Comenta Katt con mucha curiosidad y muchísimo más tranquila ya que el balsero no la dejó en las puertas del mundo de los muertos "Aunque si quieren volver no me opongo"

"No, ya llegamos hasta aquí y parece seguro, hay que terminar de averiguar que es este lugar" Dice Ino jalando a Chouji de la bufanda.

Al subir las escaleras llegan a una gran cueva, no está muy iluminada y parece tener una ciudad abandonada en ruinas. Desde ella se puede apreciar una luz intensa emitida desde el centro.

"¿Alguno de ustedes dos sabe que es este lugar?" Pregunta Katt mirando hacia el centro de la ciudad "Se ve desierto, obviando por la luz"

"Ni idea, aunque tal vez esa luz sea lo que estaban buscando los ninjas de Iwa" Comenta Ino señalando hacia la luz.

"¿Entonces vamos a ir a investigar?" Pregunta Chouji mirando a las dos kunoichis.

"No sería mala idea, vamos a ver que es con cuidado" Comenta Katt mientras los tres empiezan a moverse con cuidado por la ciudad en dirección a la luz. La ciudad está completamente deshabitada y en ruinas, como si hubiera sido destruida en una vieja guerra del pasado. Un cierto aire de desolación y tristeza rondaba el ambiente, acompañado perfectamente con el frío y la oscuridad.

Al estar cerca y detenerse ven que la luz proviene de lo que parece ser la plaza del pueblo, para ser más específicos de un podio puesto al centro que parece tener un libro abierto encima.

"Voy a ir a ver que es, quédense aquí cuidando por si algo sucede" Dice Katt mientras se acerca con cuidado hasta el libro. Además del libro, encima del podio hay un tintero con una pluma, el libro tiene escrito lo que parecen ser nombres, aunque está bastante polvoriento. Luego de revisar un rato el área Katt les avisa a los otros dos ninja que se acerquen.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta Chouji con curiosidad mirando el libro.

"Parecen nombres aunque no se pueden leer bien, pero tiene sentido¿Se supone que esto se abre cada cien años no?" Dice Ino examinando con la vista el lugar.

"Parece un libro de visitas… tal vez deberíamos dejar por escrito que estuvimos aquí" Comenta Katt con mucha curiosidad mientras sujeta la pluma que increíblemente tiene tinta que no está seca a pesar del tiempo que se supone tiene el lugar "El scroll de los ninja de Iwa mencionaba algo sobre una ciudad de invocación… Kakashi me había mencionado cuando le pregunté por sus perros que para invocar una criatura debes de hacer un contrato con ella primero"

"¿Crees que hayan venido para conseguir un contrato con una criatura?" Pregunta Ino algo preocupada "Yo estuve inconciente durante el ataque a Konoha, pero mi papá me mencionó que mucho del daño a Konoha fue hecho por unas serpientes que invocaron"

"Si, Jiraiya tenía una rana bastante grande, dudo que se pueda pelear bien contra algo de ese tamaño" Dice Katt recordando que aunque Kakashi tenía perros de tamaño relativamente normal, Bull estaba un poco más crecido de la cuenta, Jiraiya tenía una rana bastante grande e inteligente "Bueno, pondré mi nombre y veremos que sucede… jojojo, con suerte aprendo a invocar algo… un dragón sería increíble… ¿Habrá dragones?" Ino y Chouji miran algo confundidos a Katt "Ya, es broma, no me miren así"… _aunque invocar un dragón sería asombroso._

Katt escribe su nombre en el libro y en el momento en que vuelve a colocar la pluma en el tintero aparece en un lugar iluminado que parece ser un campo abierto con bosque y montañas más a lo lejos, pero aún con el mismo podio y libro.

"…Tengo que dejar de hacer estas cosas siempre acabo donde no debo…" Comenta Katt algo frustrada "Debí dejar que alguno de los chicos fuera el conejillo de indias… nota mental para mí, dejar el impulso paladinesco"

"Oh, una humana por estos lugares, bienvenida" Se escucha decir a una voz desde la copa de un árbol cercano, al mirar Katt ve un búho bastante grande, como de unos 60cm. de altura, se le ve anciano y con una mirada penetrante.

"… Hola" Dice Katt un poco nerviosa al oír hablar al búho, a pesar de que los perros de Kakashi y la rana de Jiraiya hablaban, el hecho aún le resulta extraño.

"Ya se deben de haber cumplido los cien años…" Comenta el búho posado desde su árbol.

"Si, creo que sí" Responde Katt no muy segura de que decir, no sabe si es seguro que el búho se entere que no tiene ni idea de porque está ahí.

"¡Katt!" Se escucha decir a Ino que aparece al lado muy asustada "Desapareciste y… y… ¿¡Dónde estamos!?"

"En una tierra donde muchas criaturas descansan niña" Responde el búho extendiendo sus alas y planeando hasta el suelo cerca de las kunoichis.

"¿Un búho ninja?" Pregunta Ino muy confundida, había oído de ranas, serpientes, babosas, perros, monos, pero no de búhos.

"Se podría decir, aunque hace mucho que el ninja al que servía murió y ningún otro humano ha firmado el contrato" Explica el búho.

"Oh¿Sólo se pueden firmar viniendo acá?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad, sabe que ninguno de los ninja que conoce tiene cien años.

"No, normalmente ninjas que ya tienen el contrato y son suficientemente fuertes pueden invocar el scroll para permitir a otro ninja firmarlo, de no ser así esta es la otra manera" Responde el búho mirando a Katt.

En eso Chouji aparece muy confundido y luego al mirar el libro se pone algo triste "Dejé mi bolsa de papitas por aquí¿Dónde se metió?"

"¡Chouji¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida en un momento así?" Recrimina Ino muy alterada.

"Ya, ya, no empiecen a…" Katt siente algo pegajoso recorrer los dedos de sus pies, al bajar la mirada ve que es una babosa azulada pequeña que está atravesando el camino por encima de sus pies "… Ya sabía yo que algo le iba a pasar a mis dedos, claro justo el día que no traigo mis botas y se me ocurre usar las condenadas sandalias con los dedos al aire una babosa me pasa por encima…" Comenta Katt controlando las ganas de sacar el pie y en el proceso lanzar lejos a la pequeña y azulada criatura. Ino mira con curiosidad a Katt, parece que realmente pensó que Katt iba a patear a la babosa "En fin… creo que ya tenemos una idea de que era lo que deseaban los ninjas de Iwa" Comenta Katt tratando de que el desagrado por la sustancia pegajosa de sus pies no se note demasiado en su voz ya que la criatura babosa aún podría escucharla ya que no se mueve tan rápido.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunta Chouji comiendo nuevamente, ya supero la pérdida de sus papas anteriores y abrió otra bolsa.

"Pues creo que nada…" Comenta Katt pero una turba de animales persiguiendo algo le llama la atención.

"Un zorro" Dice el búho mirando en la dirección de la turba "Desde lo del ninetails los summons han imitado el miedo y rechazo de algunos de sus dueños hacia los zorros"

Katt se acerca al lugar, y ve a un grupo de animales de muchas especies persiguiendo a un zorro pequeño, entre ladridos, siseos, maullidos y expresiones humanas. El zorro huye evitando a los animales, y termina metiéndose en un agujero pequeño, por suerte para él, más pequeño que el tamaño de sus perseguidores.

Los animales comienzan a ladrar y hacer sus ruidos característicos de su especie desde la entrada, tratando de asustar al zorro para que salga.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?" Pregunta Katt no de muy buen humor al pensar que están persiguiendo a un zorro sólo porque uno de tamaño gigante decidió aplastar la mitad de Konoha hace como trece años.

"Una humana" Dicen algunos de los animales "Estamos atrapando un zorro, todavía hay algunos" Responden alegremente, como si estuvieran haciendo algo bueno.

"…" Katt empieza a enojarse mucho, sinceramente le gustan más los animales menos humanizados "¿No les parece un poco abusivo¿Todos contra el pobre zorro?"

"Es malo, como el ninetails" Responde un mono pequeño, ahora que Katt observa bien los animales de este lugar no son gigantes como la rana de Jiraiya o las serpientes que mencionó Ino. Katt se hace paso entre los animales y se agacha para mirar adentro de la pequeña cueva, no es una cueva muy profunda, pero si muy pequeña, el zorro debe de ser muy chico para haber logrado entra ahí. Afinando un poco más la vista y buscando movimiento, nota al fin al zorro, un pequeño bultito de pelo sucio y tembloroso al fondo de la cueva, momentos después llegan Ino, Chouji y el búho, este último dispersa a los animales para que dejen de molestar al zorro.

"Hace mucho que se han dedicado a eso, le temen a los zorros por las historias del ninetails" Suspira el búho mirando a Katt.

"Tonterías, este zorro es pequeñito, con suerte aplasta una casa de muñecas" Responde Katt mientras ve como hacer para sacar al zorrito de su escondite "¡Ya sé, Chouji dame tus papas!"

"¡¡¡No!!!" Exclama Chouji en un grito agónico mientras abraza su bolsa de papas e Ino lo mira.

"Oye no te cuesta darle una papa a un zorro" Dice Ino mirando a Chouji, mientras los dos genin discuten sobre la papa, el búho se acerca a Katt.

"Que extraño, los tres son de Konoha… ustedes en especial no deberían estar tan confiados con un zorro" Comenta el búho con mucho interés.

"Yo llegué hace poco a Konoha y esos dos deben de haber estado muy chicos cuando llegó el ninetails, parece que por suerte no se les creó ningún rechazo o pánico a los zorros a pesar de que saben la historia" Explica Katt mientras recuerda que estaba de misión y por ende ella tiene comida en su mochila "¡Listo! Chouji, Ino ya paren de discutir por la papa que me acordé que tenía comida guardada"

Katt extiende la mano adentro del hueco para tentar al zorrito a acercarse, ya que el animal está tan asustado deja un pedazo de comida y saca la mano, casi instantáneo el zorrito se acerca a la comida y empieza a comer rápidamente. Katt pone otro pedazo en la entrada del hueco con la esperanza que el animalito salga hasta ahí.

"No es un zorro común" Dice el búho "Los animales que usan los ninjas son muy inteligentes… como humanos, aunque este es sólo un cachorro te puede entender un poco si le hablas"

En eso el zorrito se acerca a comer el pedazo que está cerca de la entrada dejándose ver mejor. Es una pequeña bola de pelo rojiza, algo despeinada y un poco sucia. Tiene el pelaje blanco en el pecho, así como en la punta de la cola. La puntas de sus patas son de color negro, al igual que en la parte de atrás de las orejas y tiene un par de ojos dorados muy bonitos.

El zorrito se ve algo maltratado, y delgado, con algunos cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo. Rápidamente coge el bocado, y lo come ocultándose detrás de su cola.

"¡Ohhh¡Qué lindo!" Dicen Katt e Ino mirando embelesadas al animalito que acaba de salir a comer, mientras Chouji aleja sus papas de la criatura mirándolo con desconfianza.

Cuando termina el pequeño zorrito mira a los ninjas, no se ve muy confiado, pero es obvio que no se parecen a los que lo perseguían.

"Ven acá zorrito, no vamos a hacerte daño" Dice Katt ofreciéndole un poco más de comida mientras Ino asiente con la cabeza y Chouji retrocede mientras se engulle rápidamente las papas. El zorrito se acerca a Katt y acepta la comida que le da, dejando que Katt lo toque y cuando acaba lo cargue "Que lindura… te llevaría a casa si pudiera"

"Si puedes" Dice el búho "Si firmas el contrato con los zorros"

"¿Con zorros?" Dice Katt mirando al pequeño animalito que tiene en la manos.

"Fuera de él hace bastante que no veía a otro zorro, tal vez ya no haya o se fueron de esta zona hacía las montañas o incluso más lejos aún" Explica el búho "Es cierto que es pequeño y que no te serviría de ayuda como ninja por un tiempo además que tal vez sea el único que podrás invocar… y sólo puedes tener un contrato"

Ino y Chouji miran a Katt con curiosidad al oír esto, antes de entrar había estado diciendo algo sobre un dragón.

"… Pues" Dice Katt mirando al zorrito medio dormido en sus brazos… _no me va a servir como ayuda para ninja pero, pobrecito está solito y además no son muy amigables con él por acá… pero ¡Yo quiero mi dragón!_

"Si deseas hacer el contrato puedo llevarte al lugar" Interrumpe el búho.

Muchos animales de los que habían estado persiguiendo al zorro están muy atentos, al parecer han estado escuchando la conversación.

"¡Llévame al lugar! Voy a poner mi firma en ese contrato" Dice Katt mirando molesta a los otros animales y pensando que le harán al pobre si se queda mucho tiempo más en este sitio, es muy chico para que sobreviva solito en las montañas si es que con suerte lograra llegar.

"Me alegro, sígueme" Dice el búho empezando a volar y guiando a los genin hacia una especie de templo de piedra en el bosque.

En el camino Katt puede ver a lo lejos un grupo de ocho perros conocidos descansando juntos a la sombra de un árbol. Chouji ya se siente tranquilo puesto que el zorro está durmiendo y no puede comer sus papas, mientras que Ino mira algo rara a Katt, parece estar sonriendo, cosa que perturba a Katt aunque la sonrisa parece sincera.

"Aquí es, sólo quien va a firmar el contrato puede entrar" Explica el búho "Recuerda que si aceptas este contrato no podrás hacer otro, es un contrato de sangre…"

"Ino, carga al zorrito un rato" Dice Katt entregándole el animalito a Ino que aún esta embelesada con el animal.

Katt entra al templo de piedra, y da un vistazo a su alrededor. Ve que el interior es un gran salón circular, con muchos arcos de piedra. Sobre cada arco había tallada una representación del animal en pequeña. No muy artística, pero suficiente para distinguir de qué animal se trataba. Katt comienza a pasear por los arcos de piedra, uno a uno, mirando todos los tipos de animales que había, pensando tal vez en encontrar algún arco de piedra con un dragón, pero antes de terminar encuentra un arco de piedra con la representación de un zorro sobre él.

Katt se prepara, y cruza el arco entrando a la habitación. Dentro de ella solo puede divisar un podio con un scroll cerrado sobre él. Katt lo abre lentamente, extendiendo sus extremos para que se mantenga abierto, aunque no es necesario por la antigüedad del scroll. El scroll se encuentra sumamente deteriorado, incluso parecía medio dañado con algunos agujeros creados por quemaduras, que hacía que Katt se preguntara como este podía aún mantenerse unido.

En él, ignorando las palabras faltantes por las quemaduras, se puede leer un breve texto de introducción, unas instrucciones de handseals para la invocación una vez realizado el contrato, y unos cinco nombres, cada uno con la marca de sus cinco dedos junto a su respectivo nombre. Katt intenta buscar el tintero, pero no lo encuentra, por lo que comprende lo que el búho se refería con el contrato de sangre.

Katt saca un kunai y se hace una herida en un dedo, escribe su nombre e imitando a los otros cinco predecesores, inscribe la marca de sus cinco dedos, sellando así su contrato con los zorros.

Al terminar, sin sentirse especial o diferente, decide darle un vistazo a los nombres. Ninguno se le suena conocido, así que por motivos prácticos decide tratar de memorizar el primero, y el último nombre. El primer nombre se podía leer con claridad: 'Uchiha Madara', y del último sólo quedó su nombre, con una gran quemadura particularmente grande a su lado 'Kushina'.

"Uchiha Madara... debió haber sido pariente del amigo de Naruto que se escapó de Konoha, Sasuke creo que se llamaba" Se pregunta a si misma, cerrando el scroll con sumo cuidado, y dejándolo como lo encontró.

Katt sale del templo, y se reúne con Ino, Chouji y el búho que la esperaban afuera.

"¡Listo!" Exclama Katt triunfante "Ya puse mi firma en ese scroll"

"Felicidades" Responde el búho solemne "Es una gran noticia, y también curiosa"

"¿…?" Katt lo mira confundida.

"El último ninja que invocó zorros también era pelirrojo" Comenta el búho mirando la cabeza de Katt.

"… ¿Kushina?" Se pregunta Katt… _Bueno, con esto ya puedo agregar un nombre más a la lista de pelirrojos. Además, combinamos bien con el pelaje rojizo de los zorros. "_Bueno, ya que arreglamos esto creo que sería buena idea retomar nuestra misión"

"Si¿Pero vamos a llevar al zorrito?" Pregunta Ino mirando al animalito.

"Ningún summon sale por donde ustedes saldrán además si están de misión sería mejor que no lo invocaras, podrías ponerlo en peligro" Explica el búho "Va a tener que quedarse aquí por ahora"

"Bueno, primero ya no es más el zorrito, ahora te vas a llamar Orion" Dice Katt muy alegre mirando a la bola de pelos… _desde que vi Men in Black me gustó el nombre del gato… no es un gato, pero le va bien._

"Es un bonito nombre" Dice Ino mirando a Katt.

"Ahora necesitó asegurarme que no le suceda nada hasta que lo pueda invocar, necesito que alguien lo proteja" Dice Katt mirando al búho.

"Para mi sería complicado cuidarlo, tiendo a estar en los árboles" Explica el búho.

"Entonces tengo una idea…" Dice Katt regresando por el camino mientras busca al grupo de perros de Kakashi. Al llegar ve que los ocho canes están aún bajo su árbol descansando "¡Pakkun!"

"La pelirroja" Dice el pequeño perro levantando la cabeza al escucharla "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Digamos que llegué por casualidad, te quería pedir un favor… y te he dicho mil veces que me llamo Katt, no pelirroja" Dice Katt cargando a Orion que se acaba de despertar.

"¿Eso que tienes en los brazos es un zorro?" Pregunta Pakkun espantado. Esto hace que los otros siete perros levanten las cabezas.

"Si, se llama Orion y quiero que lo vigilen para que no le hagan daño mientras regreso y acabo mi misión" Explica alegremente Katt.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Exclama Pakkun mirando a Katt.

"¡Ya! No exageres es sólo un cachorro de zorro, no el ninetails, es mi lindo y pequeño zorrito" Dice Katt mirando al pequeño can.

"¿Tu zorro?" Pregunta Pakkun algo extrañado.

"Si, acabo de firmar un contrato con los zorros" Explica sonriente Katt.

"Eres más extraña de lo que pensaba" Comenta el Pakkun mirando a Katt mientras los otros perros asienten con la cabeza.

"¡Ya! No sean así, por favor cuídenlo mientras yo acabo mi misión" Dice Katt mirando a los perros con ojotes gigantes mientras les enseña al zorrito.

"Supongo, sólo espero que no nos invoquen que el zorro se quedaría sólo" Dice Pakkun suspirando "Bueno chicos a proteger al zorro"

"Se llama Orion" Dice Katt mirando a Pakkun, luego mira a Orion y lo deja en el piso mientras este la mira con sus ojotes dorados "Te vas a quedar con ellos mientras termino mi misión para poder invocarte, pórtate bien"

En cuanto Katt retrocede, los ocho perros rodean a Orion y se vuelven a echar en el piso para descansar mientras lo cuidan. El resto de los animales parecía que los seguía desde lejos, pero se alejaron al ver a Orion rodeado por los ocho canes.

"Bueno chicos es hora de regresar" Dice Katt sonriente mirando a Ino y Chouji.

El grupo vuelve hacia el libro, y bastó con tocarlo para que este los regresara a la ciudad en ruinas. La interrogante aún quedaba abierta sobre que había sucedido ahí, donde quiera que fuera, pero eso era una cosa que no era importante en ese momento.

El viaje por bote también fue rápido, y antes que lo hubieran pensando, ya se hallaban frente al portal. Las rocas de la pared de la entrada aún seguían suspendidas en el aire, lo cual indicaba que el tiempo continuaba detenido fuera del portal. Antes de salir Katt les explicó a los Ino y Chouji sobre el contenido del scroll del líder de los ninjas, y sobre la importancia de cuidar ese lugar de intrusos.

Los tres genin salieron del portal, y se escondieron rápidamente en las inmediaciones del árbol para vigilarlo. Afortunadamente el resto de la hora transcurrió sin problemas, aunque tortuosamente más lenta de lo normal. Habían logrado vencer gracias a la sorpresa a un equipo de tres chunins. Quien sabe si hubieran podido detener a algo mejor preparado.

"Bueno… hemos perdido un poco menos de dos horas" Comenta Katt "Creo que podemos retomar nuestro descanso, e ir a terminar nuestra misión"

Las sonrisas de aprobación en los rostros de Ino y Chouji indicaban que estaban de acuerdo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo partió nuevamente hacia su destino, que se hallaba a un par de horas de distancia. Sin mayores contratiempos recogieron los documentos, y comenzaron su rápido retorno.

El grupo llega a Konoha en la noche, cerca de las once, así que deciden ir a descansar y ya en la mañana irán a darle el informe de la misión y los hechos ocurridos a Tsunade, Ino va a guardar el documento con ella hasta el día siguiente.

Katt se dirige a su casa emocionada con la idea de al fin traer a su zorro, pero a medio camino decide ir donde Kakashi para mostrarle a Orion lo antes posible. En su desvío ve a Ino que parece estar hablando con Kurenai mientras caminan por las calles casi vacías de Konoha. Katt por curiosidad se acerca con mucho cuidado, desde poco después que entraron por el árbol Ino se mostró bastante más amigable, en especial luego de que encontraron a Orion.

"No creo que le interese Asuma-sensei" Dice Ino mirando a Kurenai "Creo que tiene algo con Kakashi sensei"

"¿Le estás creyendo?" Pregunta Kurenai sorprendida "Verás que si ella llegara a estar con Asuma, al poco tiempo ya estaría mandándolos a ustedes diciéndoles que hacer"

"No creo que lo haga, en la misión comentó algo sobre Kakashi sensei, creo que están juntos o mínimo tienen algo y no estuvo mandándonos sin sentido todo el tiempo ni nos mandó a hacer cosas, la mayoría fue a hacerlas ella… e incluso, es buena persona, no creo que en caso terminara con Asuma sensei nos mandara a hacer cosas todo el tiempo" Explica Ino.

"Bueno, bueno, ya no importa igual es mejor que dejemos de usar tus habilidades, sobretodo luego de los ataques que hubieron…" Responde suspirando Kurenai mientras se aleja del lugar con Ino.

"…" _¡Si! no más Ino en mi cuerpo, estoy tan feliz, con suerte a Kurenai se le pasa lo de que me interesa Asuma que con no caerle bien a Ibiki es más que suficiente para mi, me alegro de que Ino ya no me vea mal… ella está casi primera en mi lista de gente a la que no debo caerle mal… con esos jutsus de su familia no es recomendable…_ Piensa Katt alegremente mientras retoma su camino a la casa de Kakashi. Al llegar toca la puerta por unos momentos hasta que el jonin abre medio dormido, con su máscara puesta y sin bandana pero con el ojo cerrado.

"¿Katt?" Pregunta el Jonin adormecido dejándola entrar "¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?"

"Se que es algo tarde, pero no me contuve, acabo de llegar y quería enseñarte algo" Comenta Katt alegremente mientras sigue a Kakashi que regresa a su cuarto.

"Si Katt… ven y duérmete" Dice Kakashi dejándose caer en su cama boca abajo, parece que no escuchó mucho a Katt.

Katt se sienta con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Kakashi, con un kunai se saca un poco de sangre del dedo y forma los seals necesarios para la invocación. De una pequeña nube de humo sale un pequeño zorrito enroscado en su cola que estaba aparentemente dormido y la mira bostezando un poco, al parecer aún no se despierta por completo.

"¡Oh!… te desperté" Dice Katt acariciando dulcemente a Orion que está mirándola medio dormido sacando su hocico de su cola.

"No hay problema Katt, pero duérmete…" Responde Kakashi pensando que Katt le estaba hablando a él.

"No te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a Orion" Responde Katt mirando a Kakashi mientras levanta a Orion y lo acerca al jonin.

"¿A quién?" Pregunta Kakashi abriendo un poco su ojo "Oh, te conseguiste un perro"

"No es un perro" Dice Katt con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "¿Es adorable no?"

Kakashi abre bien el ojo, por un momento parece muy sorprendido aunque fue sólo un instante "Un zorro" Dice luego Kakashi en su usual tono de voz calmado.

"Si, no es lindo se lo dejé a Pakkun para que lo cuidara mientras yo acababa mi misión" Explica Katt confundiendo enormemente a Kakashi.

"¿A Pakkun?" Pregunta Kakashi muy confundido y un poco más despierto "¿Cómo hablaste con Pakkun?"

"La misión, en el camino nos cruzamos con unos ninjas que tenían esto" Explica Katt entregándole el scroll que consiguió a Kakashi "Y terminé firmando un contrato con los zorros"

Kakashi lee con atención el scroll aunque cuando Katt menciona su contrato nuevamente su ojo se sorprende por unos segundos aunque no dice nada "Bueno Katt vamos a dormir" Dice Kakashi guardando el scroll y luego de hacer unos handseals hace que Orion desaparezca.

"¡Hey!" Dice Katt fastidiada "¿Por qué hiciste eso, el pobre acaba de llegar?"

"Porque es hora de dormir y mañana vamos a ir a ver a Tsunade para que te ponga un nuevo sensei" Dice Kakashi acomodándose en la cama junto a Katt mientras la recuesta a su lado y cierra su ojo.

"¿¡Nuevo sensei¿Y tú qué?" Pregunta Katt espantada mirándolo fijamente.

"No creo estar a la altura para ayudarte a entrenar como es debido a ese zorro" Responde Kakashi con el ojo cerrado.

"No me digas que tu también tienes problemas con los zorros, parece un mal común" Comenta Katt mirando a Kakashi algo triste.

"No" Dice Kakashi abriendo el ojo y mirando a Katt "No tengo problemas con los zorros pero, es mejor que lo entrenes como es debido para que no se vuelva un problema a futuro y necesitas un sensei que te mantenga más a raya a ti y al zorro, te distraes demasiado conmigo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Katt va junto con Kakashi y un recipiente con algo de comida para Orion, a eso de las once de la mañana, donde Tsunade. La oficina está tranquila hasta el momento en el que Shizune ve a Katt.

"¡Katt!" Dice Shizune parándose del escritorio algo alterada "Ino y Chouji ya vinieron a entregar el documento y el informe de la misión… lo de el contrato con los zorros…"

"Si, justo para eso la traje" Responde Kakashi "¿Tsunade-sama está entrenando con Sakura, no?"

"Si, no sabe nada aún…" Responde Shizune sonando preocupada mientras mira con atención a Katt.

"Es sólo un zorro, no exageren tanto, no es como si hubiera metido una bomba en Konoha" Dice Katt aunque por la mirada de espanto de Shizune pareciera que si trajo una bomba.

"Hay que esperar un rato hasta que vuelva Tsunade-sama" Dice Kakashi sentándose y sacando su libro.

Katt saca su recipiente de comida e invoca a Orion, esta vez esta levantado y mirándola. Shizune se espanta un poco al ver al zorro, Kakashi deja de leer para observarlo mejor.

"Hola Orioncito, te traje tu desayuno" Dice Katt acercándole la comida al zorro que se ve algo asustado "No tengas miedo, no te van a hacer nada" Dice Katt mirando a los otros dos ninja algo feo.

"Bueno, es cierto es un zorrito como dijo Ino" Comenta algo nerviosa Shizune mientras observa a la bola de pelo rojiza.

Orion come lo que le trajo Katt, cuando termina se va a una esquina del cuarto mirando el lugar algo asustado y desconfiado mientras los tres ninjas lo observan, Katt muy alegre y los otros dos muy atentos. En eso llega Tsunade abriendo de golpe la puerta.

"Listo, ya termine con Sakura" Dice Tsunade elevando su puño "Haber si hace una buena labor en el examen chunin que va a ser pronto… ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!"

"Tsunade-sama" Dice Shizune señalando al lugar donde está Orion.

"¿Qué?" Responde Tsunade hasta que voltea el rostro y ve como Katt está levantando un pequeño zorrito del piso "¡UN ZORRO!" Grita Tsunade señalándolo.

"MI zorro" Enfatiza Katt al notar que la Hokage casi entra en posición de ataque.

"¿Tu zorro?" Pregunta Tsunade espantada "¿Hiciste un contrato con los zorros?... no, no hay forma ninguno de los que los invocaba está vivo ahora, no hay manera de que hayas podido…" Tsunade se detiene al ver que Kakashi le extiende el scroll que Katt le dio, lo lee unos momentos y luego mira a Katt "¿¡Firmaste un contrato con los zorros!?" Pregunta ya un poco más tranquila aunque aún visiblemente alterada.

"Si, parece que lo hizo, creo que sería bueno asignarle algún sensei que pueda manejar la situación y mantener bajo control a Katt y al zorro" Explica Kakashi tranquilamente.

"¡Orion!" Dice Katt cargando a Orion mientras mira a los ninjas.

"¡Shizune! Dile a Ebisu que venga en este instante" Ordena la Hokage sin quitarle la vista de encima al pequeño y asustado animal que está en su oficina "Bueno, Katt quiero que me expliques como terminaste con un zorro cuando te mandé por unos documentos"

Katt suspira un poco, parece que Orion le va a traer un poco de problemas, Kakashi se sienta nuevamente y mira atentamente a Katt, él no ha escuchado la historia aunque luego de leer el scroll más lo que conoce a Katt debe de tener una muy buena idea de lo que ocurrió.

* * *

Jojojo yo quería un dragón pero¿Quién podría resistir una pequeña bola de pelo rojizo? 

¿Les gustó? Eso espero, que lo he escrito relativamente rápido y espero no haber bajado de nivel el fic xD

Ya saben dejen review (Si… dejen, no les cuesta, opinen de Orioncito) y revisen mi profile de vez en cuando para ver si hago algún anunció de cuando planeo publicar el siguiente capítulo.

Actualicé el nombre del cuarto Hokage en los capítulos 17 y 18 (Si alguno encuentra algún Arashi aún por algún otro capítulo me avisa para corregirlo o si alguno tiene alguna duda sobre los capítulos del manga pregúntenme con confianza, tengo todo el manga en mi compu, bueno del chapter 1 al 364, los tres últimos los he visto pero aún no los puedo bajar :P)

El contenido del scroll lo hizo mí enamorado… demasiado técnico para mi habilidad de escritura, pero le da un toque de realismo al fic :P

Me olvidé el capítulo anterior de decir que los nombres de los jutsus los estoy haciendo ahora con dos traductores, uno que pasa el nombre de ingles a Kanjis y el otro que transforma los Kanjis a Romanji (La escritura japonesa con letras ) para los curiosos los Jutsus de fuego que usa Katt son todos de rango C (En realidad creo que todos los elementales son de C para arriba xD) ya para antes del próximo examen Chunin pongo la descripción de ellos.

Por último un gran y cariñoso agradecimiento a los que han dejado su review ya pasé los 100 (Y bueno a los que no dejan pero leen también, aunque no tan grande porque no tengo idea si les gusta o no xD)


	24. Chapter 24

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 24**

Algunos cambios

* * *

"¿Bueno?" Pregunta Tsunade bastante seria, con los brazos cruzados, esperando que la pelirroja explique como consiguió a Orion. 

Katt suspira derrotada y empieza a explicar lo que ocurrió desde que salieron de Konoha en busca de los documentos, los ninjas de Iwa su misión y el scroll, lo ocurrido en la cueva, todo hasta que regresaron.

"Es como lo contaron Ino y Chouji" Interrumpe Shizune antes que Tsunade diga algo "Excepto por la parte del templo de piedra, ellos no entraron ahí"

"Katt, quiero que me cuentes esa parte nuevamente lo más detallada posible" Dice Tsunade ya algo más relajada mientras se sienta en su escritorio y Katt empieza nuevamente a hablar, ya que le indicó que quiere los detalles incluso se dedica a describir con bastante cuidado el templo, también menciona los otros dibujos en los aros de piedra que llegó a ver antes de entrar al de los zorros.

"…Y entonces llegué frente al scroll de contrato con los zorros que estaba algo dañado… tal vez por viejo o quizás por las quemaduras que tenía" Tsunade y Kakashi parecen poner más atención a esto último a diferencia de Shizune que continua escuchando sin causarle curiosidad el estado del scroll, a Katt le parece un poco extraño… _Kakashi y Tsunade tienen sus contratos, talvez no es común que el scroll se encuentre en tan mal estado_ Piensa Katt por unos segundos, pero continua contando lo que sucedió "…Y eso hice hasta que salí"

"Bueno, de cualquier forma vas a entrenar con Ebisu…" Empieza a hablar Tsunade hasta que Katt la interrumpe.

"¡Cierto! Se me olvidó un detalle, no creo que importe mucho pero… por curiosidad leí un par de los nombres que estaban en el scroll… el último que había firmado era Kushina, no se el apellido porque había una quemadura grande y fea en ese lugar; y el primero que firmó…" Explica Katt bajo la mirada muy atenta de Tsunade "Creo que debe de haber sido un pariente del amigo de Naruto o algo, era un Uchiha, Uchiha Madara si no me equivoco."

"…" Tsunade arquea un poco las cejas, se ve en una mezcla de seria y preocupada al oír el nombre, Shizune mira confundida a Tsunade y Kakashi está mirando atento como si nada, es probable que si hizo algún gesto fue antes de que Katt pudiera notarlo.

"Ya, tampoco es para que te pongas así Tsunade, es sólo un cachorro de zorro y esos otros summons estaban persiguiéndolo… tampoco lo iba a dejar ahí" Responde Katt algo fastidiada y triste haciendo que Tsunade suspire.

"Bueno, bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, ya firmaste el contrato… ahora sólo hay que asegurarnos que el zorro sea entrenado correctamente para evitar problemas" Dice Tsunade ya en un estado más natural, luego mira hacía la puerta "Escuchaste todo¿No Ebisu?"

Katt mira voltea y ve que a sus espaldas, en la puerta está Ebisu parado mirando atentamente, quien sabe cuanto rato lleve ahí "Si Hokage-sama, yo me encargaré de esto"

"Entonces Katt ve con Ebisu para que te indique que harán" Ordena Tsunade mientras empieza a revisar documentos que están sobre su mesa.

"…" Katt se acerca a Ebisu con Orion en los brazos y no muy alegre de que lo primero que hizo Kakashi al enterarse del zorro fue venir a 'acusarla' con Tsunade en lugar de haber hablado con ella antes. Al salir de la oficina nota que Kakashi se acerca a donde Tsunade y Shizune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya fuera del edificio de la Hokage Ebisu se detiene en unas bancas cercanas y se voltea hacía Katt.

"Bueno, mañana a las siete de la mañana empezaremos. De ahora en adelante hasta que ese zorro esté entrenado vas a venir todos los días" Dice Ebisu arreglándose los lentes con un dedo "No quiero tardanzas ni faltas, hay que hacer esto lo más rápido posible"

"Bueno, no hay problema por mi siete en punto estoy acá" Responde Katt no muy animada de oír la hora a la que va a tener que venir, aunque a diferencia de Kakashi ella si entendió todas las charlas de puntualidad que le dieron en la vida, en especial su abuela, a esa mujer inglesa pocas cosas la molestaban más que la impuntualidad. Otro motivo de su estado no muy animado es por culpa de Shikamaru y Kiba, estos dos ya le habían contado que este hombre era un obsesivo con los horarios y la eficiencia, incluso parecía incomodarle a Neji y eso ya era bastante.

Sin decir nada más Ebisu se despide y va a arreglar las cosas para el día siguiente. Cuando sale de la vista de Katt ella regresa donde Tsunade a esperar que Kakashi salga.

"Argg" Se escucha decir a Orion que levanta la cabeza para ver a Katt.

"¡Ohhh!" Dice Katt levantándolo y mirándolo con ojotes de alegría "Que adorable eres ¿Quieres algo?"

"Argg" Sigue diciendo el animalito.

"¡Tengo ganas de comerte!" Dice Katt sonriente abrazándolo hasta que ve que Kakashi está bajando las escaleras leyendo su libro "¡Kakashi!" Grita Katt enojada acercándosele, pero al llegar Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo y escapa del problema dejando a Katt aún más enfadada "¿¡Por qué siempre hace eso!?... bueno no importa, ahora tengo que ir a comprarte comida y cosas que te tengo que dar un baño que estas sucio" Le comenta Katt a Orion.

Katt camina en dirección a la casa de Kiba, no cree que los Inuzuka se espanten tanto por un zorro, aunque cabe recordar que por lo que sabe, el padre de Kiba murió el día que atacó el Nine tails. Antes de llegar se cruza con Kiba y Akamaru que parecen estar regresando de entrenar.

"¡Kiba!" Lo llama Katt.

"Katt¿Qué haces por aquí?" Pregunta Kiba mirándola con curiosidad "¿Eso es un zorro?"

"Si, justo quería saber si tenías idea de cómo criar uno" Pregunta Katt mostrándole a Orion "Yo tengo una idea básica pero… no quiero arriesgarme, como es chiquito y no está muy bien alimentado…"

"Claro, voy a decirle a Hana, ella sabe más de eso que yo" Dice Kiba acompañando a Katt mientras Akamaru intenta olfatear a Orion.

"¿No te dan miedo los zorros?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad al notar lo tranquilo que está Kiba.

"No… ¿Deberían?" Pregunta Kiba confundido mirando a Orion que esta hecho bolita en los brazos de Katt.

"No, sólo por curiosidad" Responde Katt… _aunque a Ino y Chouji tampoco les daba miedo, Chouji sólo estaba preocupado por sus papas… debe ser cosa de adultos, veré con Hana… ella es mayor._

Al llegar a la casa de los Inuzuka Kiba lleva a Katt un poco más lejos, a una especie de local cercano a la casa, se pueden oír muchos ladridos desde esa área. El lugar es algo que a primera vista parecería una mezcla de veterinaria o refugio de animales. El lugar es bastante iluminado, no muy grande, aunque parece tener un par de cuartos más hacía la pared del fondo de donde vienen los ladridos, en el cuarto de entrada hay algunas repisas con scrolls, libros y medicinas y hacía un lado un par de mesas para atender animales, al lado de una de ellas en el piso está Hana revisando a un alegre perro que mueve la cola.

"Kiba, Katt" Saluda Hana dejando a un perro que parece estaba examinando.

"Hermana¿Puedes revisar al zorro?" Pregunta Kiba mientras Akamaru se baja de su cabeza.

"¿Zorro?" Pregunta Hana mirando los brazos de Katt "Claro¿Dónde lo encontraste?, se ve bastante lastimado"

"Si, ya lo sé, pero estaba de misión y no había podido revisarlo antes, digamos que no lo encontré exactamente, hice un contrato con zorros" Explica Katt observando con cuidado a Hana.

"Entonces lo invocas" Dice Hana revisando al zorro, lo mide, pesa y revisa "No está tan mal como parece, aunque necesita un baño urgente y te voy a dar una lista de lo que puede comer, no creo que necesite ningún tratamiento especial" Dice Hana mientras acaricia la cabeza de Orion, el zorrito parece estar algo inquieto mirando de un lado a otro a los otros animales.

"Que bueno, Tsunade me mandó a entrenarlo y si estaba mal iba a tener que hablar con ella" Explica Katt.

"No te preocupes, dale un buen baño y de comer, en un par de días se verá bien, aunque parece un poco desconfiado, supongo que con el tiempo se acostumbrará" Dice Hana entregándole a Katt una hoja con instrucciones "Entonces va a ser un zorro ninja en algún momento, que interesante"

"¿Zorro ninja?" Pregunta Katt algo divertida mientras mira a su Orion imaginándolo con una malla negra.

"Si ya sé, en el estado que se ve ahora da risa pero cuando crezca puede ser muy útil, no es tan común tener un contrato pero no he visto que nadie se queje de sus animales aunque este zorrito va a tener que crecer mucho para eso" Explica Hana sonriente.

"¿Va a tener bandana y eso?" Pregunta Katt recordando que todos los perros de Kakashi tenían una.

"Si, pero al igual que nosotros debe de probar que es digno, claro le podrías dar la tuya o conseguirle otra, pero sería sólo un accesorio sin significado" Comenta Hana.

"Si, es cierto… aunque se vería lindo con una" Dice Katt mientras mira a Orion olfatear un poco el lugar donde está sentado.

"¿Y tiene nombre?" Pregunta Kiba mirando al zorro.

"Si, Orion" Responde Katt mirando como Akamaru se acerca a Orion a olfatearlo y el pequeño animalito asustado regresa donde Katt.

"Es un bonito nombre, le queda bien" Dice Hana volviendo con el perro que había dejado antes.

"Entonces creo que voy a llevarlo a descansar que mañana tengo que estar con Ebisu a las siete de la mañana" Dice Katt en un tono para nada animado.

"¿¡Con Ebisu!?" Pregunta Kiba alarmado.

"Si… Tsunade cree que servirá para domar a la bestia" Dice Katt mirando a Orion mientras este inclina un poco la cabeza.

"La mayoría de gente en Konoha no tiene mucho aprecio por los zorros" Comenta Hana suspirando "Incluso algunos ninjas tienen ese rechazo"

"Iruka sensei creo que tiene algo con los zorros, nunca se sentía muy bien cuando hablaba del Nine tails en la clase, incluso una vez le hicimos una broma con un zorro de peluche con nueve colas pegadas y casi se muere, creo que no le agradan mucho, ni siquiera los pequeños como Orion" Explica Kiba riéndose un poco.

"Bueno que pena… porque Orion se queda en Konoha" Dice Katt abrazando a su zorro.

Luego de quedarse un rato mirando a los animales, a los cuales Orion parece tenerles algo de miedo, agradece y se despide de los hermanos Inuzuka para dirige a comprar lo que Hana recomendó para su pequeño y asustadizo animal, al cual tuvo que ocultar en su mochila para poder entrar a las tiendas, sólo por precaución.

Al regresar a su casa se encuentra con Hinata y Lee que están caminando juntos, a Lee se le ve tan alegre y energético como de costumbre y a Hinata tan tímida y tranquila como siempre, ambos, bueno en realidad Lee parecen estar conversando.

"¡Katherine-sama!" Saluda Lee al verla "Hace mucho que no la veía"

"Ho… Hola…" Dice Hinata mirando a Katt, perece estar algo avergonzada, cosa que no es muy normal, Naruto no está cerca.

"Hola chicos, que hacen por aquí paseando, pensé que gastarían su tiempo entrenando, creo que escuché que Tsunade dijo que pronto habría otro examen Chunin" Comenta Katt mirando a ambos genin.

"Si, pronto será el examen, este será el último que se hará sin las naciones aliadas" Comenta Lee "He estado entrenando mucho junto con Hinata-san hemos usado casi todo nuestro tiempo libre para entrenar" esto último lo dice con mucho orgullo.

"Eso es bueno, pero no veo que estén entrenando ahora" Comenta Katt sonriente.

"Si, es que Guy sensei dijo que siempre es bueno usar algo del tiempo en disfrutar nuestra juventud, por eso salimos a pasear" Dice Lee sonriente y dejando ver su blanca y brillante sonrisa "Escuche que usted ha estado entrenando bastante Katherine-sama"

"Si, bastante hace un par de meses que no he ido a misiones por… pedido de Tsunade, así que me he dedicado a entrenar, básicamente taijutsu y por mi cuenta ninjutsu" Explica Katt.

"¡Ohhh! Entonces espero tener un encuentro con usted Katherine-sama" Dice Lee con mucha emoción.

"Si, claro… eso sería interesante" Responde Katt tratando de esconder que la idea no le agrada mucho… _Pelear con Lee… ya vi como pelea y no tengo interés en que me golpee._

Luego de esto Lee y Hinata siguen su camino, Hinata parece actuar algo extraña, tal vez sea por tener a Lee tan pegado hablando de lo hermosa que es la juventud mientras a ella le gusta Naruto "Pobre, espero que si Lee le dice para ser novios o algo Hinata sea capaz de decirle que no si es que todavía le interesa Naruto" Se dice Katt a si misma mientras regresa para su casa.

"Bueno, ya tengo todo ahora…" Dice Katt sentada en el piso de su sala con Orion apoyado en sus piernas "Es hora de que te de un baño y tape esos rastros de heridas que tienes, que suerte que ninguna es grave" _Hace tiempo que no tenía un cachorro de algún animal tan cerca…maldita universidad que me impidió por tanto tiempo poder ayudar en refugios o irme de viaje a algún bosque bonito por andar estudiando tanto._

Cuando acaba de darle de comer y asearlo, el pequeño animalito se ve esponjosito, tierno y bonito, mucho más que antes.

"Bueno, estas listo" Dice Katt mirándolo mientras le brillan los ojos "¿Cómo alguien podría no quererte?"

"Argg" Dice Orion mirando a Katt.

"Si… eres el animalito más lindo del mundo, no importa si una versión tuya tamaño gigante vino a aplastar Konoha, para que la construyeron en el hábitat de un zorro gigante" Comenta Katt al oírlo.

"Argg" Sigue diciendo Orion, aunque ahora se acerca a Katt y levanta su patita como si intentara coger algo del hombro de Katt.

"¡Ohhhh! Que lindo, está moviendo la patita" Exclama Katt en un tono algo alto lo que crea la consecuencia segundos después de tener a Ibiki golpeando el piso para que se calle mientras Orion se acurruca asustado junto a Katt "¡Ya! No tienes que golpear mi piso" Comenta Katt zapateando mirando hacía el piso, pero el escándalo causado por los dos hace que un insecto levante vuelo y revolotee un poco por la habitación. Unos segundos después el insecto se dirige hacia la ventana y se pierde de la vista de Katt mientras Orion aún sigue pegado a ella asustado por los golpes de Ibiki al suelo donde estaba parado "Y ese niño me sigue mandando sus insectos del mal… uno de estos día tendré que hablar con él que ya me estoy cansando que me siga"… _si claro, como si fuera a hacerlo, aún tengo en pendiente disculparme con Genma, arreglar las cosas con Kurenai, hablar seriamente con Kakashi y averiguar porque tanto secreteo en torno a mi._

En la mañana, Katt se levanta de su cama y se queda mirando el espacio adormecida por unos minutos sin moverse, son las seis, si quiere llegar a tiempo va a tener que correr mucho. Hacer el desayuno para ella y el zorrito además de darse una ducha, el resto ya lo verá cuando regrese.

Cuando pasa por el edificio de la Hokage ve que esta sale medio dormida y bostezando con Sakura que está muy emocionada a su lado.

"¿Entonces cree que lo consiga hoy Tsunade-sama?" Pregunta la muchacha casi saltando.

"No lo sé Sakura, aunque si lo logras no va a servir de mucho, tu taijutsu aún apesta" Responde Tsunade medio dormida.

"Pero entrenaré más mi taijutsu, con eso y la super fuerza estoy segura que podré pasar el examen Chunin" Dice Sakura ignorando lo que Tsunade acaba de decir sobre su taijutsu.

"Tal vez deberías centrarte en seguir practicando tus jutsus médicos o ver para practicar genjutsu, creo que tienes un talento natural para eso" Dice bostezando Tsunade hasta que cambia de dirección su mirada al ver a Ibiki que viene caminando en su dirección "¿Ibiki cómo haces para venir todas las mañanas sin llegar tarde a interrogar a la muchacha?"

"Por que es mi trabajo Hokage-sama y usted me lo ordenó" Responde Ibiki mientras empieza a subir las escaleras del edificio.

"Que hombre para extraño venir todas las mañanas a estas horas" Comenta Tsunade mientras es llevada por Sakura en una dirección y Katt las pierde de vista.

"…" _¿Estará interrogando a Leiko?_ Se pregunta Katt mientras continua caminando… _Sakura está entrenando, asumo que Tsunade le estará enseñando como hacer esos golpes por lo que creo que se le conoce, aunque si su taijutsu es tan malo no va a servir de nada y ya falta relativamente poco para el examen, en el anterior debo decir que la dejé inconciente con un golpe simple, no importa cuanta fuerza tenga si no puede golpear a su oponente y evitar que la golpeen a ella, aunque si se puede curar… alguna ventaja va a tener._

Al acercarse al sitio donde Ebisu la citó puede ver que el ya está ahí esperándola, son dos para las siete cuando Katt llega algo somnolienta aún y con Orion dormido en sus brazos, al parecer en el camino se durmió nuevamente.

"Puntual, que bueno, ahora ven conmigo" Dice Ebisu mirándola atentamente mientras la lleva por un corredor dentro del edificio.

Llegan a un cuarto amplio y alto, con luces artificiales y ni una ventana, hacia un lado hay unas escaleras que llevan a un cuarto pequeño empotrado en una de las paredes.

"Despierta al zorro y empecemos" Dice Ebisu.

"Se llama Orion" Dice Katt fastidiada mientras lo despierta con cuidado

"Primero, veo que lo tienes contigo todo el tiempo, mientras lo estés entrenando quiero que al menos a la hora de dormir lo des-invoques, no quiero que imite malas costumbres por estar mucho tiempo contigo" Dice Ebisu tranquilamente acomodándose los lentes.

"¡Hey!" Responde Katt molesta "¿Qué malas costumbres?"

"Al estar en un ambiente nuevo es fácilmente influenciable, cualquier cosa que oiga puede determinar su carácter, no es un animal normal por si no lo has notado, a pesar de ser pequeño debe de entender en cierto grado lo que estamos hablando" Explica Ebisu tranquilamente mientras revisa unos papeles que tiene en la mano.

"¿Y esos son?" Pregunta Katt curiosamente mientras señala los papeles.

"Documentos sobre tus habilidades, no creo que sean tan útiles aquí pero siempre es bueno tener un panorama amplio de la persona a la que se entrena" Explica Ebisu sin la menor intención de dejar ver los papeles a Katt.

"Supongo… ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?" Pregunta Katt mirando atentamente a Ebisu… _Genma era más bueno, me explicaba las cosas un poco._

"Vamos a entrenar al zorro con cuidado para que te sea útil y dejes de tenerlo como una mascota engreída" Explica Ebisu "Lo primero… vas a hacer que aprenda a obedecerte"

"¿Cómo entrenando un perro?" Pregunta Katt confundida, hasta hace un rato dijo que no era una mascota.

"Si, no va a demorar mucho, estos animales son por mucho más inteligentes, sólo debe de acostumbrarse y empezará a hacerte caso, con eso veremos luego cosas más importantes" Explica Ebisu mientras cierra el fólder en el que tenía los papeles "¿Has entrenado algún animal alguna vez?"

"No sola pero sí, si se como se supone debo de entrenarlo, o mínimo como debería entrenar a una mascota" Responde Katt mientras acaricia a Orion.

"¿Dónde aprendiste?" Pregunta Ebisu sacando un lápiz y una hoja, al parecer planea apuntarlo.

"En mi mundo, hasta los dieciséis que me centré más en mis estudios de la universidad, había estado metida con algunos amigos de mi mamá que tenían o veterinarias o refugios de animales, en mi tiempo libre iba para allá a ayudar un poco o simplemente aprender algo, también cuando a mi madre se le ocurría llevarme en mis vacaciones a sus viajes de trabajo pasé algo de tiempo con animales salvajes de algún refugio y la gente que los atendía" Explica Katt sonriente mientras recuerda esos momentos.

"Entonces tienes una idea, eso va a facilitar un poco esta parte" Dice Ebisu mientras guarda el papel con lo que anotó en el fólder "El expediente dice que eres bióloga, así que asumo que tendrás afinidad con el zorro, que vas a tener un trabajo largo se ve bastante desconfiado y asustado"

"Si, soy bióloga, esta bien que me haya especializado por la rama de la ecología y me guste la naturaleza, pero tampoco soy experta en comportamiento animal" Responde Katt "Aunque no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el problema del zorro es como lo han tratado, no me extrañaría que si hubiera sobrevivido y se hubiera hecho grande si se hubiera vuelto un problema, acabas de decirme que es bastante inteligente, es como si fuera un niño, así que deja de mirarlo feo y decirle 'el zorro' que su nombre es Orion"

Ebisu mira a Katt algo extrañado "Bueno, vas a empezar a hacer que Orion te haga caso, por hoy sólo quiero que lo llames para que venga hacia ti, se siente o cualquiera de esos trucos que le enseña la gente a sus mascotas, no se va a demorar mucho en aprenderlos, en cuanto te quiera hacer caso va a hacerlo bien"

Katt coloca a Orion en el suelo y este se va corriendo asustado hacia una esquina del cuarto, parece que Ebisu no le agrada mucho o el lugar lo está asustando.

"Argg, argg, argg" Dice Orion asustado desde su esquina.

"¡Ohhh! No, no llores Orioncito" Dice Katt corriendo al llamado de su zorro mientras Ebisu toma nota levantando su ceja moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Cuando Katt llega y lo levanta del piso Orion deja de hacer bulla.

Luego de mucho rato donde Katt simplemente decidió que lo mejor por ese día sería simplemente dejar a Orion en el piso a su costado para que se acostumbre al lugar, y a no estar cargado todo el tiempo, Ebisu a eso de las cinco de la tarde da por terminada la sesión del día, pero le ordena a Katt que des-invoque a Orion hasta el día siguiente, cosa que Katt le parte el corazón pero lo hace.

Caminando sola y triste por la calle Katt decide ir a ver a Kakashi, ya se le pasó la cólera contra él, ahora está más triste por no tener a Orion con ella, aunque si lo que Ebisu dice es cierto el animalito debe de ser como una esponja en estos momentos y andar absorbiendo cosas que puede ver u oír en cualquier sitio no es lo más recomendable. Katt llega donde Kakashi y este abre rápido, parece que sólo estaba leyendo su libro y no durmiendo.

"Katt¿Dónde está el zorro?" Pregunta Kakashi dejándola pasar.

"Ebisu dice que es mejor que no lo tenga todo el rato conmigo" Responde Katt no muy animada "Pero me da pena, es tan chiquito e indefenso y esos otros animales no lo quieren"

"Ya se les pasará… con suerte, además ¿Dejaste a mis perros cuidándolo no?" Pregunta Kakashi mientras se sienta en el sillón.

"Si, pero igual ¡Yo quiero a mi zorro!" Responde Katt sentándose al lado de él.

"¿Y ya estás lista para el examen chunin? No falta mucho" Pregunta Kakashi.

"Asumo que si, aunque creo que Lee quiere pelear conmigo" Responde Katt algo desconfiada "Si eso llega a suceder el niño me va a dejar como papilla en el piso"

"No creo que estés tan mal, aunque es cierto que Lee es muy bueno en taijutsu, mientras no dejes que se coloque a tu lado…" Responde Kakashi mirando su libro.

"Bueno, al menos ya no está Neji y sus ojos graciosos, por algún motivo a pesar que no lo vi pelear mucho tampoco me hubiera gustado pelear contra él" Comenta Katt.

Katt se queda conversando nada trascendente con Kakashi hasta que es cerca de la hora de la cena.

"¿Salimos a comer algo?" Pregunta Katt, sabe que es muy probable que la respuesta sea no, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo.

"Mañana si quieres" Responde Kakashi mientras se levanta y va a la cocina.

"¿Mañana?" Pregunta Katt sorprendida esperaba un no o simplemente que no respondiera nada… _Uhhh ¡Al fin! O será que siente algo de culpa por Orioncito… bueno no importa, mañana vamos a comer…_ Piensa Katt muy emocionada.

Ambos ninjas comen, aunque para no perder la costumbre Kakashi desaparece todo en un segundo, conversan un rato más y luego Katt decide irse.

"Si no me voy no hay forma que me levante a la hora" Dice Katt "¿Entonces mañana vamos a cenar no?"

"Si" responde Kakashi.

"…"… le diría que me vaya a buscar pero con lo tardón que es no me arriesgo "Entonces yo vengo a buscarte a las…"

"Siete" Responde Kakashi.

"Bueno, a las siete" Repite Katt alegremente mientras ambos van a la puerta y Kakashi la abre.

"¿No me das un beso?" Pregunta Katt.

"No, la puerta está abierta" Responde Kakashi alegremente "Alguien me podría ver"

"… Ciérrala entonces" Dice Katt haciendo una mueca.

"No, porque tú tienes que ir a descansar a tu casa, y si te dejo quedarte más rato no te vas a ir" Responde Kakashi mirando sonriente a Katt.

"Supongo…" Dice Katt saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose a la suya para descansar. Al llegar a su departamento ve que Ibiki está saliendo del edificio acompañando a la mujer que Katt cree es su novia, la mujer de cabello y ojos castaños. Al pasar la mujer nota a Katt y la saluda, tal vez la ha visto antes, no es tan difícil notar a Katt por el color de su cabello.

"Hola" Dice la mujer mientras Ibiki mira muy serio a Katt.

"Hola, ya es segunda vez que te veo por acá" Responde Katt alegremente… _No, tengo que controlar el impulso de estupidez, si no me largo ahora Ibiki me va a colgar_ "¿Vienes a ver a Ibiki no?"

"Si" Responde la mujer sonriendo mientras Ibiki empieza a dibujar en su rostro una especie de sonrisa macabra.

"¿Son novios o algo así?" Pregunta Katt sonriendo_… No me puedo controlar… me da curiosidad._

"Si" Responde la mujer algo sonrojada, ahora Ibiki está mirando fijamente a Katt.

"Oh, me alegro, se ven tan lindos juntos" Responde Katt "Entonces los dejo, espero nos veamos otro día, adiós vecino"

Katt logra llegar viva a su departamento riéndose mucho de la cara de Ibiki, realmente no parece que quería que su novia se cruzara con ella, pero por la cara de Ibiki no tiene idea si sobrevivirá la noche.

Esa mañana Katt se levanta a las cinco, con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido se alista y sale muy temprano, por la ventana, a donde Ebisu, sólo en caso Ibiki haya planeado algo en su contra.

Katt da una vueltas por Konoha, puede ver a Guy corriendo con Lee y Hinata y uno que otro ninja moviéndose. Cuando es la hora se dirige a donde Ebisu e igual que el día anterior está esperándola.

El entrenamiento con Orion va mejorando un poco, Katt le da de desayunar ahí y el zorrito parece que ya se acostumbró al lugar y a Ebisu al cual Katt le pidió se quedara cerca justamente para eso. Las clases de obediencia del zorro no duraron mucho y parece aún no comprender muy bien lo que Katt le pide, según Ebisu cuando llegue a entender lo básico, lo ideal será que lo tenga un par de horas en su casa hablándole un poco, para que él aprenda a hablar.

Katt regresa rápido a su casa, se cruza con Ibiki al cual ignora por completo ya que quiere alistarse para irse a comer con Kakashi, cosa que Ibiki no pasa desapercibida.

"No esta mal si me arreglo un poco, no es que normalmente no me bañe y eso pero un poco más de cuidado no está mal¿Cuántas veces va a aceptar salir a comer?" Se dice a si misma Katt mientras se arregla.

Katt termina de alistarse, está con el cabello suelto, normalmente lo tiene en una cola o una trenza baja y esta con ropa de 'civil' no de ninja, nada llamativo, tampoco es algo tan grandioso, lo único que lo hace especial es que es Kakashi, el hombre que duerme y lee todo el día.

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento ve un tacho de basura frente a ella a la altura de su cara.

"¿…?" _¿Un basurero flotante? _Se pregunta Katt mirándolo.

En ese instante el basurero se prepara para dejar caer su basura, Katt no reacciona suficientemente rápido y la basura le cae a partir de la cintura hasta los pies y el piso. En eso ve la cara de Ibiki muy sonriente sosteniendo el basurero.

"Oops, mi error pensé que era la puerta de la basura" Dice Ibiki muy sonriente "Uh que mal parece que ibas a salir… en fin toma" Dice entregándole el basurero "Recógelo y ponlo donde debe… VECINA" Con esto Ibiki se va muy satisfecho dejando a Katt sucia, con un basurero en las manos y en shock.

"¡¡Wahhh!!" Grita Katt espantada, por suerte su sangre inglesa y sus años en un país tan desordenado con el tiempo como Perú le enseñaron que si quiere llegar a la hora debe de hacer las cosas con tiempo de sobra para percances, aunque que el vecino te lance basura no encaja en un percance que ella imaginaba. Lo más rápido que puede recoge la basura, por suerte divina, o mano hábil de Ibiki, toda cayó dentro de su departamento así que recoge lo que puede y el resto ya lo limpiará después, con lo que recogió va a la puerta que da al ducto de la basura y deja ahí el basurero. Rápidamente regresa a bañarse, por suerte nada ensució su cabello así que lo recoge bien para que no se moje y vuelve a darse un baño antes que el olor se impregne. La ropa la deja remojando ya que no tiene tiempo de lavarla y se coloca su ropa normal, ya se le bajaron los ánimos luego de la incursión de Ibiki… _Nota mental… jamás volver a molestar a Ibiki._

Katt llega donde Kakashi a las siete y diez, buen tiempo considerando lo ocurrido. Para suerte de ella su acompañante no percibe que llegó tarde y salen juntos a cenar algo. Kakashi está vestido igual que siempre cosa que al menos relaja a Katt, ya hubiera sido demasiado si se le hubiera ocurrido cambiarse, aunque Katt tiene sus dudas de que el Jonin tenga algo más aparte de trajes de ninja.

Kakashi está en la ruta hacia el puesto de ramen "Oye Kakashi… ¿No vamos a comer ramen no?" Pregunta Katt con cara de no querer ramen.

"¿No quieres? Bueno, vamos a otro sitio" Comenta el Jonin cambiando de rumbo.

La pareja termina en lo que parece ser un restaurante normal, Kakashi camina hasta la mesa de más al fondo, una que tiene para colmo una palmera y se sienta ahí, la posición de la palmera es perfecta, Kakashi está mirando hacia la pared y además la planta lo cubre por el costado. Ordenan algo de comer y conversan un poco, Katt sabe de más que en cuanto intente sacar información sobre él lo único que va a conseguir es que deje de hablar, así que decide ni intentarlo.

La cena fue tranquila y agradable, mientras están regresando Katt puede ver en otro local a Kurenai comiendo junto con Asuma y más adelante a Lee con Hinata. En el local donde normalmente está Tsunade se puede oír su clásica risa de cuando está borracha.

Kakashi lleva a Katt a su casa y cuando ella abre la puerta recuerda que aunque sacó los sólidos del piso no tuvo tiempo de realmente limpiar el lugar donde Ibiki había lanzado la basura.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunta Kakashi mirando el lugar donde hubo basura hace unas horas.

"Eso… jajaja Orioncito estaba jugando y no tuve tiempo de limpiarlo" Responde Katt…_Wiii, al fin tengo la excusa de la mascota…_

La respuesta parece bastarle a Kakashi que se despide y desaparece de lugar, mientras Katt se resigna y va a limpiar de una vez el desastre de Ibiki.

Los próximos días transcurren igual, Katt evita en lo posible a Ibiki, va a entrenar a Orion con Ebisu, que luego de unos cuatro días de entrenamiento logra hacer que le obedezca comandos básicos, y busca algunos días a Kakashi.

Una de esas noches sin mucho que hacer Katt pasa frente al local donde Tsunade esta ya en estado alegre y se escabulle a la mesa del costado a escuchar.

"Entonces que bueno que ese zorro aún no aplaste Konoha" Dice Tsunade tomando su sake.

"Pero Tsunade-sama no creo que sea tan peligroso" Dice Shizune.

"Shhh, no digas más que después me meto en problemas con la Hokage" Responde Tsunade.

"Quédese aquí Tsunade-sama, ya regreso" Dice momentos después Shizune dirigiéndose al baño.

"…" _Debería de sacarle algo de información a Tsunade, es hora de dejar a Shizune fuera de escena por un rato_ piensa Katt mientras va hacía el baño _haber cual es el problema con Orion._ Katt sigue a Shizune hasta el baño, ahí espera a que Shizune esté a punto de salir del cubículo para poner en marcha su maléfico plan. Por precaución, en caso no salga bien, cambia a otra apariencia y espera.

Cuando escucha el pestillo del baño Katt abre la puerta del baño de mujeres de golpe y se dirige rápidamente hacia el baño donde está Shizune "¡Wahhh!, no puedo creer que me acabe de venir, justo ahora" Dice Katt cambiando la voz sonando muy alterada y avergonzada, en el instante en que la puerta del cubículo donde está Shizune empieza a abrirse Katt la empuja muy fuerte haciendo que se golpee contra Shizune directamente "¡Ohhh! Perdón amiga ¿Estás bien?" Dice Katt asomando la cabeza y encontrando a Shizune inconciente "Veo que no… pero eso no es un problema sólo te acomodamos y listo" Dice Katt sentando a Shizune y cerrando la puerta sin pestillo. Katt cambia a Shizune y se arregla un poco mirando el espejo "Jejeje esta vez tengo tiempo de sobra, pero tengo que ser cuidadosa igual"

Katt ahora disfrazada de Shizune regresa a la mesa con Tsunade, la rubia aún continua bebiendo sake alegremente.

"Ahí estas Shizune" Dice Tsunade mirándola "Acabo de recordar que la Hokage no puede decirme nada porque yo soy la Hokage" Añade Tsunade triunfal "Entonces… ¡Más sake para la Hokage!"

"Ohhh" Responde Katt mirándola sorprendida, aún no puede creer que la líder de un pueblo se la pase así casi todas las noches "Entonces Tsunade-sama… ¿Cree que el zorro de Katt sea peligroso?" Dice Katt recordando lo que creía las dos mujeres habían estado hablando antes.

"El problema en si no es el zorro, si no el hecho de que pueda invocar zorros… Kushina y Madara… esos dos nombres también me preocupan… Kushina… si no fuera por el incidente del Nine tails… si eso vuelve a pasar, primero Katt no saldría viva de eso y segundo Konoha correría mucho riesgo, aunque el Nine tails está controlado ahora… tal vez es simple paranoia mía" Comenta Tsunade poniéndose algo seria de la nada cosa que preocupa a Katt, si la Hokage la descubre está muerta "Espero que Katt no se entere de nada, al menos no por ahora, hay muchas cosas que aún las tengo como suposiciones… necesito investigar un poco más, su expediente aún tiene muchos huecos que no soy capaz de llenar, tengo ideas, pero son demasiado… demasiado extrañas, el problema en el que debemos concentrarnos ahora es Akatsuki, pensé que me había librado de ellos cuando Jiraiya se fue con Naruto, pero esa muchacha Leiko… me preocupa demasiado, Ibiki está teniendo problemas para sacarle información…"

Katt se queda mirando a Tsunade mientras la rubia toma algo más de sake y sale de su estado serio, la acompaña un rato más y luego decide que mejor va saliendo de ahí antes que Shizune se despierte.

Al salir Katt se dirige a la oficina de la Hokage con la intención de revisar su expediente ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que dejó eso de lado, va siendo hora de tratar nuevamente de averiguar que es lo que le ocultan… _Esta es una buena oportunidad, Tsunade está borracha y Shizune debe seguir inconciente, me da tiempo de más para poder entrar y ver mi expediente… _Piensa Katt con tranquilidad mientras se dirige calmadamente hasta las inmediaciones de su objetivo, la oficina de Tsunade donde se asegura que nadie la haya estado siguiendo antes de empezar a moverse en serio.Ahora que puede caminar por las paredes la tarea de infiltrarse se vuelve bastante más sencilla. Ahora el problema mayor, las trampas. Katt se acerca al archivador donde está guardado su expediente, desactiva las dos trampas que ya conoce, la descarga eléctrica y el gas y logra sacar su expediente.

"Eso fue fácil" Dice Katt alegre mientras cierra el archivador, se sienta en el piso y apoya su espalda contra el escritorio de Tsunade. Abre su expediente, pero en el momento de intentar leer se siente adormecida y cae al piso inconciente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…" _Sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado… aún es de noche_ Piensa Katt mientras se levanta del piso, aunque se vuelve a agachar al sentir a Tsunade roncar cerca y probablemente a Shizune acomodando cosas en el cuarto de al lado, parece que como cerró el archivador antes de caer inconciente al piso, Shizune no la ha notado… _mejor dejo esto para otro día… que si me descubren estoy muerte y me caí inconciente luego de querer leer esto, tengo que ver como hacer para que no me vuelva a pasar antes de regresar._

Katt guarda con mucho cuidado su expediente, reactiva las trampas y sin hacer bulla sale por una ventana deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo mientras oculta entre unos arbustos se asegura que ningún ninja la haya notado, luego regresa para su casa medio desanimada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es un nuevo día, como estos últimos se levanta temprano y sale a su entrenamiento diario con Ebisu. Al salir de su departamento ve la imagen más aterradora que sus ojos habían visto hasta ahora, Ibiki vestido con sandalias, short, una camisa rosa con flores y una maleta al costado está sonriente en su puerta.

"¡Hola Vecina!" Dice alegremente Ibiki mientras Katt retrocede lentamente muy asustada "Ya que eres mi vecina favorita vine a avisarte que me voy de vacaciones"

"…" _Que… que… yo no le he hecho nada porque me esta molestando así, me asusta…_ Piensa Katt espantadísima de la actitud de Ibiki.

"Bueno vecina, nos estamos viendo pronto" Dice Ibiki abrazando a Katt y levantándola del suelo, luego la deja, coge su maleta y sale alegremente tarareando alguna canción en dirección a la puerta de Konoha.

"¡Wahhh, esta jugando con mi mente!" Grita Katt agarrándose la cabeza luego de unos tres minutos que le toma reaccionar "Mejor voy a entrenar con Ebisu… debe de ser una broma de mal gusto de Ibiki…"

Katt llega bastante trastornada a entrenar con Ebisu, pero para su sorpresa no lo ve por ningún lado "Que extraño…"

Pasa cerca de una hora y Katt se da cuenta que al parecer Ebisu no va a ir a entrenar con ella "Tal vez tuvo alguna misión y nadie me avisó, veré con Shizune"

Cuando Katt entra a la oficina de Tsunade en busca de Shizune, nuevamente le da un ataque al ver que Tsunade está en su escritorio bastante seria, sin Shizune y revisando papeles de las misiones.

"Tsu… Tsunade…" Dice Katt al verla.

"¿Sucede algo Katt?, Deberías de estar en tu entrenamiento con Ebisu en estos momentos" Responde Tsunade seriamente levantando la mirada hacia Katt.

"No… no hay…" Dice Katt… _¿Ibiki alegre, Ebisu tardón, Tsunade responsable? _"Ebisu no se apareció" Llega a decir Katt.

"¿No? Que extraño, mandaré un scroll en este instante, no puede descuidarse así, si estaba mal me hubiera avisado para asignarte algo que hacer a ti… de cualquier forma gracias por avisarme, y ahora ve a entrenar por tu cuenta" Responde Tsunade mientras prepara el scroll para Ebisu, al notar que Katt sigue mirándola levanta la vista nuevamente "¿Algo más Katt?"

"¡No!... sólo quería saber si sabías donde está Shizune" Responde Katt… _Esta es una broma muy pesada… muy pesada._

"Shizune está entrenando con Sakura, mis obligaciones son demasiadas como para estar atendiendo diariamente su entrenamiento, estoy arreglando el programa de misiones, tenemos demasiadas pendientes, hay que solucionar eso de una vez" Responde Tsunade "Ahora, si no hay nada más retírate"

"¡Si!" Responde Katt saliendo rápidamente en busca de Shizune.

En un campo de entrenamiento cercano Katt se cruza con Hinata y Lee que parecen estar entrenando.

"Lee, Hinata" Llama Katt algo alterada casi sin detenerse "¿Alguno ha visto a Shizune?"

"La vi hace un rato en el campo de entrenamiento dos…" Responde Lee extrañado mirando a Katt.

"Que bueno… Tsunade está actuando rarísima, creo que algo malo le pasa… está trabajando y no parece broma…" Comenta Katt mientras se dirige a donde Lee le comentó que vio a Shizune.

"Hinata-san vamos a investigar" Se escucha decir a Lee en un tono preocupado.

Katt logra llegar al campo de entrenamiento dos, este es un lugar más pequeño y aislado que los otros, tranquilo, callado, perfecto para que los médicos ninjas no sean perturbados mientras entrenan por gritos y movimientos cercanos. Sentada en el piso contra un árbol está Shizune dormida, aunque no se ve ni rastros de Sakura.

"¡Shizune¿Qué haces dormida ahí?" Dice Katt cogiendo de los hombros a la mujer y moviéndola "No vez que Tsunade está rarísima"

"¿Katt?" Pregunta Shizune abriendo los ojos "Si, ya voy" Dice con una voz adormecida "Pero ahora tengo que entrenar a Sakura"

"¿Sakura? Pero si no está acá" Responde Katt mirando los alrededores.

"Me dijo algo de que quería cambiarse y bueno la dejé ir así podía aprovechar para descansar un poco" Dice Shizune bostezando mientras se reacomoda en el árbol.

En eso antes que Katt pudiera quejarse con Shizune, siente que Sakura aparece a su costado.

"Sakura, que bueno que…" Katt nuevamente se horroriza, fuera de ver a Shizune durmiendo en la mitad de su trabajo, ahora tiene que ver a Sakura vestida de negro, con todo y un saco ancho bastante grande negro, que no parece ser de ella por el tamaño.

"Katt" Dice Sakura en un tono de voz sin vida "No deberías gritar tanto se te escucha a kilómetros"

"¿Qué te pasó y a quien asaltaste para quitarle ese saco?" Pregunta Katt horrorizada, algo raro está pasando y ahora si es definitivo.

"Lo encontré tirado en la calle, cerca de donde tú vives, creo" Responde Sakura sin ánimo mientras se apoya contra un árbol mirando el piso.

"¿Eso es de Ibiki?" Pregunta Katt mirando bien el abrigo.

"Ni idea… Ibiki, si… me agrada su estilo" Comenta Sakura.

"¡Ya! Ustedes dos quédense aquí, yo voy a averiguar que está pasando" Dice Katt mientras se aleja saltando entre los árboles… _necesito alguien que piense… esto ya pasó por mucho de ser una broma, necesito encontrar a Shikamaru._

Katt pasa cerca de la oficina de Tsunade y logra ver a Guy llorando cerca "¡¡¡NO!!! Lee ha perdido la llama de la juventud"

"Bueno, al menos él sigue normal… pero hasta hace un rato Lee estaba normal" Dice Katt acercándose hacía Guy. Antes de llegar con el hombre de verde, logra ver a Kakashi caminando mientras lee su libro hacía la oficina de Tsunade.

"¡Kakashi!" Corre Katt hacia él dejando a Guy en paz por ahora "Es horrible, algo raro esta pasando, muy raro"

"¿Raro?" Pregunta Kakashi desviando la mirada de su libro al notar lo alterada que se ve Katt, sin contar de los agónicos gritos de Guy que hacen sonido de fondo.

"Si, Tsunade está extraña, está responsable, Ibiki está alegre, Ebisu jamás apareció a entrenar, Shizune está floja y Sakura entró en una etapa oscura o algo similar… y Guy está llorando porque Lee perdió la llama de la juventud" Explica enredadamente Katt mientras Kakashi la mira muy confundido.

"Voy a ver que está sucediendo, tú quédate aquí" Responde Kakashi guardando su libro y subiendo hacía donde Tsunade.

Unos veinte minutos después sale Kakashi caminando, se le ve bastante serio y sin su libro.

"Kakashi…" Dice Katt al notar que pasa junto a ella sin decirle nada.

"¿Sucede algo Katt?" Pregunta Kakashi muy serio llamando la atención de Guy que deja de llorar "Ya terminé de dar mi informe y me gustaría llegar a tiempo para entrenar un poco"

"¿…?" Katt mira horrorizada a Kakashi "¿¡Qué te hicieron ahí adentro!?" Es lo único que logra decir Katt mientras Guy se acerca ya más serio y calmado.

"No entiendo a que te refieres, de cualquier forma me voy, ya perdí mucho tiempo" Con esto Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

"Eso es demasiado extraño" Comenta Guy serio colocando su mano en el hombro de Katt "Voy a seguirlo para averiguar que le sucedió, por precaución no vayas a entrar donde Tsunade-sama Katt"

Guy desaparece y Katt se queda sola sin saber que hacer, esperando a que Guy regrese o algo suceda.

"Woof woof" Se escucha ladrar a Akamaru junto a Katt.

"Akamaru" Dice Katt, al levantar la mirada ve a Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji dirigiéndose a donde Tsunade.

"¡¡¡No!!!" Grita Katt poniéndose frente de los tres chunin con los brazos extendidos impidiéndoles el pase "No vayan a entrar"

Los tres muchachos la miran muy extrañados "Tenemos que entregar el informe de la misión" Comenta Neji bastante serio.

"No, no se les ocurra entrar, algo raro está sucediendo ahí adentro" Comenta Katt "La gente sale diferente…"

"No tenemos tiempo para esto Katt" Dice Neji fastidiado mientras avanza con Shikamaru y Kiba siguiéndolo no muy seguros si ignorar lo que Katt acaba de decir. En menos de cinco minutos los tres chunin salen rápidamente y se acercan a Katt.

"¡¿Que le pasó a la Hokage?!" Pregunta Kiba bastante aterrado, mientras Neji y Shikamaru aún conservan la calma.

"Están normales aún, que alegría" Responde Katt emocionada "Que extraño… a Kakashi lo afectó"

"Katt, explícanos que sucedió, aunque antes alejémonos un poco" Dice Shikamaru, en el camino se detiene para impedir que Ino y Chouji vayan donde la Hokage que al parecer los llamó hace unos momentos.

Ya alejados de la posible vista de la Hokage, Katt empieza a contar lo que ha visto; Ibiki, Ebisu, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi y supuestamente Lee según Guy.

"Que extraño" Comenta Shikamaru "Ibiki y Ebisu no encajan… los otros han estado en la oficina de la Hokage bastante rato, probablemente Lee al oír lo que dijiste fue a investigar y no salió a tiempo… aunque tú estás entrenando con Ebisu-sensei es probable que él haya ido a dejar un informe diario donde ella"

"Por lo que escuché Ibiki estaba yendo a interrogar a la chica de Akatsuki todos los días" Comenta Katt.

"¿La tienen ahí?" Pregunta Kiba algo aterrado "Esa tipa es peligrosa"

"Bueno, que lugar es más seguro que junto a la Hokage" Responde Katt suspirando.

"Algo sucede ahí adentro, tal vez estuvimos muy poco rato como para que nos afecte" Deduce Shikamaru mientras el resto o escucha serio o algo espantados "Neji¿Puedes ver con tu Byakugan la oficina de la Hokage?"

"No voy a espiar a la Hokage sólo por suposiciones de…" Empieza a responder Neji hasta que siente una mano revolviendo su cabello.

"¡Hola primito!" Dice Hinata alegremente mientras frota la cabeza de su primo, luego extiende su mano hacía Chouji, saca unas papitas de su bolsa y apoya su codo en el hombro de Kiba "¿Qué hacen chicos que se ven tan serios?"

El grupo se ha quedado callado de golpe sin moverse, hasta ahora esto es lo peor que podían imaginar en cambios de personalidad, nadie dice nada, todos están mirando a una alegre y resuelta Hinata apoyada en Kiba.

"¿Qué, es secreto si quieren me voy?" Responde Hinata riéndose un poco "¿O es un juego?"

"Buenas tardes chicos, Hinata no deberías hacer eso, los interrumpiste" Se oye decir a una voz, la voz es la de Lee, aunque suena calmada, cuando el grupo gira lentamente sus cabezas se llevan otro susto, Lee sin su traje verde y con algo que cualquiera diría que es un traje ejecutivo.

"Esto ya es demasiado… ¡Byakugan!" Dice Neji cuando logra recuperarse y dirige su mirada a la oficina de Tsunade. Momentos después el rostro de Neji cambia a uno preocupado y baja su vista hacia Hinata y Lee hasta que desactiva su Byakugan "Su Chakra está… como explicarlo…"

"¡Byakugan!" Dice Hinata inmediatamente, mirando a Lee "Yo lo describiría como fluyendo en contra a lo normal, aunque claro eso no es exactamente lo que pasa pero se le acerca"

"Antes de actuar necesitamos ver que es exactamente lo que sucede, por lo que dijo Katt Kakashi llegó normal y al salir luego de unos veinte minutos es que comenzó a actuar extraño" Dice Shikamaru.

"Necesitamos mandar a alguien y que Neji vea lo que ocurre en ese periodo" Dice Kiba mirando al grupo.

"Alguien que no pueda ser un peligro, ya hay un buen par de jonins afectados, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le suceda eso a otro más" Enfatiza Shikamaru sacando completamente de su cabeza la idea de buscar algún jonin para pedirle que entre a investigar "A Kakashi sensei que es de los ninjas más fuertes, muy bueno en áreas como ninjutsu y también en genjutsu le afectó, incluso le afectó a la misma Hokage"

"Entonces usemos a alguien que aunque se volviera peligroso no tuviera oportunidad de hacer nada" Comenta Kiba mientras se pone de pie y desaparece un rato. Regresando después con Udon "Alguien como él" Dice sonriente levantándolo para que todos lo vean.

"Si, él puede servir" Comenta Shikamaru "Ahora hay que ver como hacemos para que se mantenga veinte minutos donde Tsunade-sama"

"O al menos un rato para que Neji pueda decirnos si algo extraño ocurre ahí adentro." Comenta Katt considerando que veinte minutos para Udon va a ser demasiado.

"Ya lo sé" Dice Kiba sonriente mirando a Udon "Te vamos a encargar una misión, vas a ir a la oficina de la Hokage, y vas a decirle que… hay cuarenta genins tramando un atentado en contra de ella, suelta unos nombres y luego… confúndete, eso debe de bastar"

"¿Están seguros que va a caer? Ahora está más eficiente" Comenta Ino preocupada.

"Tsunade-sama sigue siendo Tsunade-sama, no creo que se espere algo como eso" Responde Guy apareciendo por un lado, se encuentra serio aunque en un grado normal, a pesar de eso Neji parece mirarlo raro, le es extraño ver a su sensei haciendo tan poco ruido en especial con Lee cerca del área.

"¡Guy¿Y Kakashi?" Pregunta Katt algo preocupada acercándose a él, llamando un poco la atención de los chicos al ver su interés por el jonin.

"¡Oh Kattie! Es horrible mi rival está entrenando de verdad" Dice Guy casi llorando "No sólo perdí a Lee"

"Hey, tranquilo hombre verde, Lee está justó aquí" Comenta Hinata mientras mira a Guy y señala con el dedo a Lee.

"Hinata" Responde Lee tranquilamente "No señales, ni te burles del estado de Guy sensei"

"Bueno, bueno, no me burlo del hombre verde" Responde Hinata "Pero él lo esta pidiendo al vestirse así y con toda la bulla que arma" Agrega en voz baja riéndose un poco.

"Bueno ¡Ve!" Indica Kiba a Udon que armado solamente con un micrófono oculto para que el grupo pueda escuchar lo que sucede, se dirige hacía donde Tsunade. Neji y Hinata activan sus Byakugan para observar, mientras al resto no le queda otra más que escuchar lo que viene del pequeño transmisor que por ahora es Udon haciendo ruido con su nariz.

"Ese niño necesita un médico urgente" Comenta Katt "Desde que llegué está resfriado"

"Bueno, está yendo donde Tsunade, ella es médico, con suerte ahora que es responsable se preocupa del resfriado del niño" Contesta Hinata con una sonrisa mirando en dirección a Udon con su Byakugan, que está apunto de entrar a donde Tsunade "Ya va a entrar"

Todos los presentes guardan un silencio ceremonial mientras escuchan con atención la transmisión del micrófono, excepto Hinata que les está narrando lo que ve.

"Tsunade-sama…" Se escucha decir a Udon algo asustado.

"¿Qué sucede Udon?" Responde Tsunade con una voz seria.

"Quería informarle que hay un grupo de cuarenta genins que está planeando un atentado contra usted" Responde Udon.

"¡¿Qué?!" Se escucha decir a Tsunade acompañado de lo que parece un puñetazo a la mesa "¡Quiero nombres!" Exige algo agresiva Tsunade.

"Ahmm, ahmm, hummmm… Konohamaru" Empieza a decir Udon.

"¡Ahhh! Sabía que no debía de confiar en ese niño, quiere mi puesto desde que me lo dieron… no debí de haberlo dejado hacer misiones sin haberse graduado de la academia, ni a ustedes dos… pequeña rata traicionera…" Comenta furiosa Tsunade.

"Algo está pasando" Dice Hinata mientras Neji sigue observando sin decir una palabra aunque se coloca más serio aún.

"¿Quien más?" Se escucha decir a Tsunade mientras Udon empieza a nombrar genins al azar con una voz lenta y nerviosa.

"Hay una corriente de chakra que se está emitiendo desde un cuarto al lado de la oficina" Comenta Hinata observando.

"¿El cuarto de interrogaciones?" Pregunta Kiba.

"Ahí tienen a Leiko" Comenta Katt haciendo que Guy la mire un poco al mencionar el nombre "La tipa de Akatsuki"

"Pues lo que sea que este haciendo es la causante" Comenta Hinata seria.

"Y… y… no recuerdo más Hokage-sama" Responde Udon asustado.

"Bueno, eso será suficiente ya puedes irte" Dice Tsunade molesta maldiciendo entre dientes a Konohamaru.

"El niño ya salió… y la emisión ya se detuvo… ha sido menos de diez minutos, y Udon parece estar normal" Comenta Hinata.

"Tenemos que arreglar esto rápido" Dice Katt mirando al grupo "Antes que todos los ninjas de Konoha estén actuando raro"

"Yo concuerdo con la roja" Comenta Hinata desactivando el Byakugan "Deberíamos entrar y dejar inconciente a esa tipa"

El grupo mira espantado a Hinata, tan callada y tímida que era hasta hace unas horas.

"Pero Tsunade no va a dejar que entremos y si nos quedamos explicándole nos puede afectar" Comenta Katt no muy entusiasmada.

"Sin contar que si está tan eficiente debe de estar arreglando todo lo que no ha hecho desde que se volvió Hokage, no va a salir de ahí" Comenta Ino mientras mira a Hinata preocupada.

"Tenemos que detener a la Hokage unos segundos, entrar rápido a donde Leiko y neutralizarla" Explica Shikamaru.

"¿Y qué con Tsunade? Podemos tomarla por sorpresa unos segundos¿Pero luego que?, no creo que golpear a Leiko arregle la situación" Comenta Ino mirando a Shikamaru.

"Ahí entras tú" Dice Shikamaru "Voy a explicarles… tenemos que hacer esto rápido, como dice Ino, la Hokage se puede volver un peligro luego de unos segundos"

"¡No estarás pensando que use mi jutsu con Tsunade-sama!" Pregunta alterada Ino.

"No, necesito que Neji y Hinata te expliquen que fue lo que la muchacha hizo, al parecer fue simple liberación de chakra, si puedes imitarlo, podrías arreglar a la Hokage" Explica Shikamaru mirando a la rubia "La necesitamos a ella para averiguar si ha habido más afectados"

"Ven acá rubia mi primito y yo te explicamos" Dice Hinata levantando su brazo llamando a Ino mientras tiene el otro brazo alrededor del cuello de Neji que la mira espantado al igual que todo el resto de ninjas. Ino no se ve muy animada pero se dirige con los Hyuugas para que le expliquen.

"Lo que ella hace es liberar su chakra de manera muy lenta, eso probablemente es para que no la noten, no creo que tenga que ver con el problema en si" Empieza a explicar Neji.

"Lo que hace con el chakra es ingresarlo en el cuerpo de la otra persona, con esto cambia la forma en la que se moviliza el chakra interno, en cierto aspecto es como si fuera un genjutsu" Continua explicando Hinata moviendo las manos como si estuviera exponiendo.

"… La diferencia es que para arreglarlo a diferencia de un genjutsu se necesita una inserción de chakra nuevamente…" Agrega Neji mirando a su prima.

"Es simple, pura liberación de chakra, sólo que debes de controlarlo para que 'choque' con el chakra de la persona a la que deseas cambiar, bueno en este caso arreglar, nada difícil rubia, hasta Lee podría hacerlo" Dice Hinata riéndose mirando a su primo.

"… Sólo que debe ser el mismo chakra que ocasionó el problema el que lo arregle, por eso tienes que ser tú la que lo haga" Termina de explicar Neji con expresión incómoda.

"Bueno…" Responde Ino sin ganas de decir nada más, oír a Hinata tanto y sin problemas de volumen la ha asustado lo suficiente.

"Entonces, les explico lo que haremos, por suerte tenemos a Guy sensei con nosotros, eso nos va a dar una ventaja" Comienza Shikamaru mientras mira a los ninjas y Guy sonríe, al parecer tiene curiosidad en el plan de Shikamaru.

"El plan es el siguiente" Comienza a explicar Shikamaru captando la atención de todos "Debemos contener a la Hokage el tiempo suficiente para que un grupo logre llegar a Leiko, y darle un espacio a Ino para que utilice su Jutsu, y arregle esto como ya la explicaron. Para esto, nos vamos a organizar en 4 grupos de esta forma: Un grupo conformado por Neji, Lee y Kiba, que van a entrar a la oficina de la Hokage para hablar con ella. Otro grupo conformado Katt, Chouji y Hinata, que van a esperar junto a la entrada de la oficina. Un tercer grupo conformado sólo por Ino, que va a esperar unos pasos más atrás del segundo grupo, y un último grupo conformado por Guy sensei, que va a esperar afuera del edificio, cerca de la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage." Explica Shikamaru señalando al edificio de la Hokage, a medida que explica las posiciones. "Una vez que el primer grupo haya captado la atención de la Hokage, el segundo grupo entrará con rapidez dirigiéndose al cuarto de interrogatorio. Al ver esto la Hokage intentará hacer algo, por lo que el último grupo deberá entrar por la ventana y contenerla, con la ayuda del primer grupo. Ellos deben evitar a toda costa que la Hokage pueda intervenir en lo que va a suceder" Continua explicando Shikamaru, antes la mirada preocupada de todos, excepto de Guy, por pensar en la posibilidad de pelear contra la Hokage "El segundo grupo deberá entrar al cuarto de interrogatorio, y deberá encargarse que el objetivo se encuentre controlado, para que el tercer grupo pueda entrar con rapidez a la oficina de la Hokage, se dirija al cuarto de interrogatorio, y realice las instrucciones que recibió para neutralizar al objetivo, y solucionar esta situación. Una vez realizado esto, el segundo grupo abandonará el edificio, mientras que los restantes contienen a la Hokage mientras el tercer grupo realiza su tarea" Concluye Shikamaru poniéndose serio "Es probable que los que aún se encuentren en la habitación sean afectados por este cambio de personalidad, unos restaurados y otros cambiados, pero es mejor tener a la Hokage restaurada para todo esto, y luego se podrá atender al resto en forma pacífica"

Apenas Shikamaru terminó de explicar el plan, hubo un ambiente de inseguridad frente a lo que iban a realizar.

"Hmmm… esto suena demasiado peligroso" Comenta Kiba bastante preocupado "Tsunade-sama es sin duda más fuerte que todos nosotros, y nos podría matar sin problemas antes que logremos algo"

"No si nos movemos rápido" Explica Shikamaru sonando tranquilo "La Hokage, aunque tenga cambiada la personalidad, nos conoce y no nos atacaría a matar en primera instancia. Debe imaginar que somos víctimas de algún genjutsu, o algo, por lo que intentará deshabilitarnos a todos uno a uno, antes de hacer algo drástico" Luego Shikamaru mira a Guy "Además, con el apoyo de Guy sensei la contendremos el tiempo suficiente para que podamos arreglar esto. Por último, si se pone muy pesado, luego que Ino use su Jutsu y asegure a la prisionera, el segundo grupo puede unirse también a contener a la Hokage."

"Pues a mi me preocupa no poder enfocar bien mi Jutsu en una pelea eventual contra esa Leiko" Comenta Ino sonando preocupada "Puedo acabar metida en el cuerpo de alguien más por error"

"No creo que la prisionera se encuentre suelta, debe estar amarrada o contenida de alguna forma. Además, con tres personas sosteniéndola deben poder retenerla sin problemas. Solo deben asegurarse de ser rápidos" Explica Shikamaru manteniendo la calma "El plan dará resultado"

"¿Pero que sucederá cuando Tsunade vea a Leiko suelta, una vez que Ino se meta en su cuerpo?" Pregunta Katt "Una cosa somos nosotros, y otra muy distinta es un miembro de Akatsuki"

"También lo había pensado… será mejor si Neji va usando su Gentle Fist para ir drenando el Chakra de la Hokage" Responde Shikamaru mirando a Neji que escucha con atención "Eso además va a ayudar para que sea más sencillo contener a la Hokage"

"¿Y no sería mejor llamar a un grupo de Jonins, o ninjas más fuertes que nosotros?" Pregunta Lee seriamente "Después de todo, esto es algo realmente serio"

"No, se que Asuma sensei se encuentra en una misión ahora. Es probable que los ninjas fuertes que no hayan sido afectados, son precisamente los que están ahora en una misión" Explica Shikamaru "Además, de esta forma obtenemos la ventaja de la sorpresa. Cuando venga un equipo sólido de Jonins por Tsunade, ella reaccionaría en forma más agresiva de lo que lo haría con nosotros. A pesar de todo, nosotros somos una amenaza menor, y ahí radica nuestra sorpresa"

Los ninjas comienzan a mostrarse más seguros con el plan, y con lo que harían a continuación.

"A mi me gusta el plan" Dice Hinata alegremente.

"Yo no me quejo, sólo espero que no vengan más ninjas con tanto alboroto, no creo que crean la historia lo suficientemente rápido como para que nos ayuden" Comenta Katt mirando a Shikamaru.

"No lo harán Tsunade-sama ya ha destrozado a golpes parte de su oficina o reventado la luna antes, si no nos demoramos pensarán que simplemente se molestó" Explica Shikamaru bajo la mirada atenta de Guy que parece conforme con el plan.

El grupo se dirige a sus posiciones. Una vez que todos se encuentran en su lugar, el primer grupo entra en la oficina de la Hokage.

Katt se prepara para entrar con rapidez a la oficina en cualquier segundo, cuando voltea a mirar a Shikamaru que los mira desde abajo_… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué va a hacer Shikamaru?... ese niño vago, nos mandó a todos a hacer algo y el sólo está observando._

Hinata se pone al frente, haciéndoles una señal con la mano indicándoles que esperen.

"Neji y Kiba… ¿Dónde está Shikamaru y que hace Lee con ustedes?" Se escucha preguntar a Tsunade desde adentro de la habitación.

"Hokage-sama, venimos a dar nuestro informe de la misión…" Comienza explicando Neji.

"Y nos encontramos a Lee en el camino, que tenía algo muy urgente que avisarle" Añade Kiba dándole espacio a Lee.

"Y bien Lee… ¿Qué es lo urgente?" Pregunta Tsunade con curiosidad, y atenta.

En eso, Hinata les hace la señal para entrar.

En menos de un segundo los tres genin entraron corriendo a la oficina de la Hokage, y se dirigen hacia el cuarto de interrogatorio.

"¿Qué demon…?" Comenzó a decir Tsunade, pero se pone de pie de golpe "¡El atentado Genin!"

"Hokage-sama, por favor cálmese…" Dice Lee acercándose a la Hokage junto con Neji y Kiba.

"Argh¿¡Ustedes también están en esto!?" Exclama Tsunade más atenta, y preparada para ir hacia los tres que corrieron hacia el cuarto de interrogatorio.

En ese momento aparece Guy entrando rápidamente por la ventana, y sosteniendo con fuerza a Tsunade por la cintura. Tsunade se muestra sumamente sorprendida, y nota que los tres ninja que tenía frente a ella también saltan hacia ella.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Exclama Tsunade bastante molesta.

Kiba y Lee saltan para sostener las piernas de Tsunade, pero de una patada los saca volando a ambos hacia la pared opuesta. Neji aprovecha la acción y la falta de movilidad de Tsunade para acercarse, y golpearla con su Gentle Fist para debilitarla un poco, pero justo después de hacerlo Tsunade lo empuja para atrás con un codazo, mientras intenta soltarse de la llave de Guy.

"¡La puerta está cerrada!" Exclama Hinata alterada al ver como sus compañeros están siendo repelidos con facilidad.

"¡Yo me encargo!" Exclama Chouji mientras realiza su Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank) "¡Roll, Roll, Roll, Roll!"

Chouji carga con fuerza hacia la puerta, derribándola de un golpe. Adentro de la habitación se puede apreciar a Leiko concentrada, mientras abre los ojos de golpe al sentir el impacto que acaba de derribar la puerta.

"Los ninjas de Konoha realmente son impredecibles. Atacan incluso a su propia Hokage" Exclama con sorna al verlos entrar.

Katt voltea a mirar preocupada a Tsunade antes de entrar, pensando en ayudar a los chicos de alguna manera, pero en ese momento se da cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no había pensado. Todos los jutsus que ha aprendido desde su llegada a Konoha son demasiado ofensivos. No podría ayudar en nada, no sin lastimar a Tsunade y a Guy.

Rápidamente le hace una señal a Ino que entra corriendo a la habitación, y junto con Hinata y Chouji se asegura que Leiko se quede quieta en su asiento.

"¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Mind Body Switch Technique)" Exclama Ino apuntando hacia Leiko.

En ese momento, al ver que sus ninjas estaban 'liberando' a Leiko, Tsunade hace un rápido giro con la cintura, se libera de la llave de Guy, y lo lanza contra un muro.

Chouji corre hacia la puerta del cuarto, y realiza su Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) para cubrir la entrada de la habitación, mientras que Hinata y Katt liberan el cuerpo de Leiko, ahora ocupado por Ino, para que pueda concentrar la emisión de chakra con más facilidad.

Justo al terminar de liberarla, Chouji y parte de la pared salen impulsados hacia un lado, con una furiosa Tsunade al otro lado. Katt y Hinata se preparan para protegerla, pero en ese momento Tsunade se detiene en seco frente a ellas.

"¡Date prisa Ino, no se cuanto podré contenerla!" Se escucha la voz de Shikamaru.

Ino concentra su chakra, y en ese momento Tsunade se libera sin problemas del control de Shikamaru. Katt y Hinata se lanzan contra ella, pero antes de llegar Guy la sujeta por la espalda nuevamente haciéndole una llave.

"¡Salgan del cuarto!" Grita Guy mirando a Katt y Hinata mientras forcejea con Tsunade "¡Ino has el jutsu!"

Al salir de la habitación se siente, a diferencia de antes, el chakra de Leiko fluir. Momentos después se escucha la voz de Tsunade.

"¿¡Ino!?" Dice la rubia sacándose de encima a Guy y notando el cuerpo inconciente de esta en la habitación, por suerte su tono de voz aunque serio, parece haber vuelto a la normalidad "¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!?"

"Hokage-sama" Dice Ino asustada desde el cuerpo de Leiko.

"¡Tsunade!" Dice Katt entrando nuevamente a la habitación en cuando deja de sentir el chakra mientras ve a Guy levantarse del piso "Deja que te expliquemos antes que hagas algo"

"Si Tsunade, creo que estás exagerando un poco, dejaste inconcientes a la mitad de tus ninjas" Agrega Hinata asomando su cabeza y haciendo que Tsunade la mire muy extrañada.

Katt se acerca a Tsunade para explicarle lo que ocurrió mientras los muchachos empiezan a levantarse del piso con ayuda de un manso Guy.

"Ya veo…" Dice Tsunade no muy convencida de la explicación "Si lo que dicen es cierto, es mejor llamar a los otros ninjas afectados para que Ino pueda arreglarlos, aunque yo no me he sentido extraña en ningún momento… aunque debo reconocer que la letra en estos documentos ordenados es la mía…"

Tsunade manda los scrolls, y a los pocos segundos llega Kakashi bastante serio, el hecho hace que Tsunade pierda cualquier duda acerca de la historia, Kakashi puntual es algo inconcebible. Ino procede a arreglarlo, y luego van llegando Shizune, Sakura, Ebisu e Ibiki. Este último al ser arreglado le quita con rapidez su saco a Sakura, y cubre su camisa floreada de muy mal humor.

"¡Kakashi!" Exclama Katt de golpe al verlo bien, en el instante en que Ino acabó el jutsu Kakashi miró algo confundido a los presentes y luego sacó su libro para leerlo "¿Todavía me quieres, no?" _Ha estado tan frío con todo esto que espero que no sea permanente._

Casi todos, en especial Shizune, voltean a mirar a Katt y sobretodo a Kakashi sorprendidos con estas palabras. Kakashi solo le sonríe de vuelta, dando así su primera prueba a los demás que entre ellos hay algo.

"Bueno, entonces lo peor ya pasó" Responde Shizune suspirando aliviada al enterarse todo lo que había sucedido "Yo me la pasé dormida todo este problema" Añade apenada.

"Pues, si ya pasó, implica que no hemos sido suficientemente cuidadosos. Yo me encargaré que Leiko no vuelva a hacer nada malo" Dice Ibiki dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Leiko. Ino libera su Shintenshin no Jutsu, y se desploma al piso, para que Ibiki se lleve el cuerpo de vuelta al cuarto de interrogatorio.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Ino no se levantó. Tsunade se acerca para revisarla cuidadosamente "Se encuentra visiblemente cansada. La cantidad de chakra que ha manipulado ha sido muy intensa y apresurada para su habilidad actual. Creo que necesitará unos días de descanso"

Diciendo esto, preparan un scroll para avisar a los padres de Ino sobre esto, y el resto de los ninjas comienza a abandonar la oficina de la Hokage.

Ya afuera Katt se va con Kakashi bajo la mirada de algunos de los ninjas "¿Kakashi?"

"¿Hmmm?" Responde Kakashi mirando su libro.

"¿Te quedas a dormir en mi casa?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo.

"Bueno, pero sólo si te duermes temprano, que estoy cansado y Ebisu no te ha dicho nada sobre que no vas a entrenar mañana" Responde Kakashi sonriente mientras va con Katt por las calles.

* * *

El portazo en el baño contra Shizune… solo debo decir: Lo que uno ve en los baños de la universidad es tan inspirador xD 

Sobre el comentario de Perú y los problemas con el tiempo… bueno nada en contra de mi país pero… la gente es demasiado tardona (Y desgraciadamente yo tiendo a ser puntual así que obviamente lo noto xD) así que no tengo problema en colocarlo como dato, en cierto aspecto algunas veces hace gracia la tardanza

Espero que les guste el capítulo, como digo si vas a poner personajes OoC hay que darles motivos xD… aunque algunos de ellos pueden espantar con actitudes tan diferentes a lo normales… pero en realidad le doy mi voto a Hinata, Katt debió de dejarla como estaba :P

Para los curiosos de la información, no se preocupen ya ando trabajando en eso, se soltara algo en el 25 o 26

Como siempre muchas gracias a los que leen, pero más a los que dejan review (:P) ya saben, revisen mi profile de vez en cuando para saber cuando pongo el capitulo siguiente.

Dejen review... y pondrán a Orion feliz xD


	25. Chapter 25

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 25**

Konoha no Aka Gaichuu (Konoha´s Red Pest)

* * *

La mañana siguiente a la 'pelea' con Tsunade Katt está dormida en su cama acurrucada al lado de Kakashi el cual está profundamente dormido y con uno de los brazos alrededor de ella, parece que el día anterior entrenó realmente demasiado. Faltando unos minutos para las seis de la mañana, aparece un scroll en el cuarto de Katt. 

"Que extraño, no creo que Ebisu me esté cancelando, considerando que ayer no entrené a Orion" Comenta Katt para ella mientras con mucho cuidado se levanta y va por el scroll.

'Katt acércate a la oficina de Tsunade-sama a las 7:30am. Tienes una misión, aquí se te informará de que se trata, ven bien preparada'

"Que extraño… ¿Y que insinúa Shizune con que vaya preparada? Siempre lo hago" Comenta Katt algo extrañada mientras se alista "Bueno, tengo media hora más para hacer en paz las cosas"

Katt invoca a Orion y le da su desayuno, cuando acaba Orion pasea un poco por la casa mientras Katt se termina de alistar aunque cuando Katt va para el cuarto con el animalito siguiéndola este se asusta al ver a Kakashi.

"Argg, argg, argg" Dice Orion huyendo hacia una esquina del cuarto.

"¡No! No llores Orioncito" Dice Katt corriendo para abrazar a su zorro "Es sólo Kakashi, ya lo habías visto antes"

"Argg, argg, argg" Continua diciendo Orion hasta que Katt llega a su lado y deja de hacer bulla.

"¿…Qué sonó?" Pregunta Kakashi medio dormido.

"Orion que se asustó al verte" Responde Katt acercándose a Kakashi con Orion y sentándose en la cama. El jonin mira al zorro, el zorro mira asustado al jonin.

"Ah, Orion" Responde Kakashi que extiende su mano a la cabeza de Orion, le da unas palmaditas y se vuelve a echar a dormir.

Katt sonríe mirando a Kakashi mientras duerme…_ Le dijo Orion, no el zorro y le hizo cariño…_

Luego de un rato ya que no va a ir con Ebisu Katt des-invoca a Orion, intenta avisarle a Kakashi, que sigue medio dormido en su casa, que se está yendo a la oficina de Tsunade y sale.

Al llegar al edificio ve que hay muchos ninjas, la mayoría con los rostros muy extrañados y parece que están saliendo a hacer misiones. Al entrar a la oficina ve a Shizune entregando scrolls bastante más atareada que de costumbre.

"¡Katt!" Dice Shizune al verla sacando un scroll "Que bueno que llegaste, toma"

"¿Y esto?" Pregunta Katt mirando el scroll.

"Tu misión, Tsunade-sama ayer que estuvo tan… eficiente armó un programa para arreglar parte del problema que tenemos con la acumulación de misiones, según lo que leí es para explotar al máximo la capacidad de cada ninja y con ello poder abarcar más misiones, lastima que no este acabado, pero al menos nos aliviará un poco" Explica Shizune mirando a Katt "Es una misión C, vas a ir sola"

"¿Sola?" Pregunta Katt algo confundida… _Luego de tanto problema que tenían con que pusiera un pie fuera de Konoha Tsunade decidió mandarme sola a una misión…__aunque es probable que para armar las misiones si estaba tan eficiente sólo haya considerado las habilidades del ninja y no factores externos. _

"Ten cuidado, no es muy peligroso, pero es primera misión que iras sola… normalmente no hacemos esto pero… debo admitir que lo que hizo Tsunade-sama ayer esta muy bien hecho, no está mandando a nadie a la muerte aunque si los está arriesgando un poco más" Comenta Shizune algo sorprendida.

Katt sale de la oficina y busca un lugar tranquilo donde revisar el scroll. En cuanto lo abre ve una pequeña imagen de una copa, parece ser un artículo de arte, un pequeño mapa indicando el pueblo al que debe dirigirse y las instrucciones de la misión.

'La misión consiste en recuperar la copa, es un objeto bastante valioso que fue comprado de manera ilegal...' algunos datos más sobre la residencia de donde debe de ser recuperada y el hombre que la compró, eso es todo el contenido del scroll.

"¿Robar una copa?" Dice Katt mirando el scroll… _El tipo es noble y para colmo coleccionista, debe de tener la casa bien vigilada aunque no hay ninjas, sólo guardias comunes… pero aún así, voy a ir sola… ya se porque Shizune puso lo de 'bien preparada'_

Katt cierra el scroll, lo guarda y revisa sus cosas "Veamos, que cosas tengo encima" Tiene sus shurikens, kunais, granadas de humo, tarjetas explosivas, alambre y el recipiente con el agua y comida de Orion "Si, no creo necesitar nada más, me llevaré lo de Orion, mucha cosa regresar a mi casa a dejarlo. De preferencia tengo que entrar y salir sin que nadie me note en la misión"

Katt se dirige a la entrada de Konoha, hay muchos ninja moviéndose en dirección a sus misiones, parece que Tsunade mandó a cualquiera que estuviera disponible a alguna misión. Antes de llegar a la salida se cruza con Ino que se le acerca alegremente.

"¡Katt!" Dice Ino acercándose sonriente "¿Estas yendo de misión?"

"Ino… si, me voy de misión¿Tú no deberías de estar descansando?" Pregunta Katt mirándola, ayer se desplomó al piso cuando dejó el cuerpo de Leiko, al parecer había drenado su chakra.

"Si, pero ya me siento mejor y le pedí a Shizune-san que me diera una misión" Explica Ino riéndose un poco.

"…Asumo que te dieron la que te encargó Tsunade en sus horas de eficiencia" Responde Katt mirando a Ino con algo de curiosidad, está actuando algo extraño, no es que la chica sea como Neji, pero se ve demasiado alegre, sobretodo considerando lo que ocurrió hace menos de un día.

"Si¿Y con quien vas a ir de misión?" Pregunta Ino con curiosidad mirando los alrededores.

"Sola, es una misión C, ya que no debería de haber ninjas, no creo que sea un problema" Responde Katt notando que Ino también está sola.

"Yo también voy sola aunque me mandaron una misión D… podríamos ir juntas, al menos así nos acompañamos" Comenta Ino sonriente mientras empieza a caminar.

"Bueno…" Responde Katt siguiéndola… _Al menos eso hará más ameno el viaje._

El camino al pueblo de la misión es tranquilo, van saltando de rama en rama entre los árboles. Katt trató de conversar con Ino sin mucha idea de que hablar con la muchacha, lo mejor que se le vino a la mente fue algo sobre flores, al fin de cuentas ella trabaja en una florería y Katt tiene un buen conocimiento de plantas por los cursos que llevó y su madre que era botánica, pero luego de un rato abandonó el tema dándose cuenta que Ino estaba bastante perdida… _que extraño, ya se que vender flores no te hace experto, pero alguna vez escuché que si tenía un conocimiento bastante aceptable sobre plantas…_

Cerca de la noche ambas kunoichi llegan a la entrada del pueblo "Bueno, vamos a hacer nuestras misiones¿Crees que te demores mucho?" Pregunta Ino.

"Ni idea, no te lo podría decir hasta que analice el lugar, aunque estoy casi segura que con sólo esta noche no la hago" Responde Katt "Bueno, no hay que perder mas tiempo"

Katt se separa de Ino… _Tal vez la pobre tiene el chakra afectado o algo, ya cuando regrese le informo a Tsunade para que la revise por si tiene algo raro. Pero ahora mi misión._ Localizada la casa a la que debe entrar, Katt sube con cuidado a los techos cercanos y empieza a trazar en una hoja un bosquejo simple del lugar. Es una casa grande de dos plantas, rodeada por un jardín con varios árboles y arbustos, el jardín debe de tener una extensión de unos ocho metros desde una de las paredes de la casa hasta el muro externo, el cual debe medir unos tres metros de altura. El problema para entrar no radica en la forma de la casa sino en los guardias, parece como que hubiera un pequeño batallón ahí adentro, hay cuatro guardias en la puerta de entrada del muro dos fuera de la casa y dos adentro, unas siete pequeñas torres con guardias distribuidas en la muralla y un promedio de cinco guardias patrullando por el jardín, además de eso por las ventanas de la casa Katt ha podido contar unos tres guardias más moviéndose además de dos perros bastante grandes jugando en el jardín… _Meterme sin que me noten va a ser un desafío y aunque lo lograra aún tendría que buscar la copa…no, necesito entrar por la puerta de alguna manera, tengo que estar adentro ya oculta si es que llegan a darse cuenta que alguien entró a la casa y quedarme ahí hasta que todo se calme._

Luego de unas dos horas de observar, una mujer sale de la casa con un maletín, al doblar la esquina ella voltea la cabeza para asegurarse que nadie la siga y apresura el paso… _Que extraño…_ Piensa Katt mientras sigue a la mujer por los techos hasta llegar a una casita simple. Sin mucha dificultad Katt abre una ventana y se mete a la casa cuando ve que la mujer se va para el baño… _Jejeje lo que uno aprende estando con grupos ecologistas… abrir cerrojos…_ Piensa Katt riéndose en voz baja mientras se acerca al maletín de la mujer. Al abrirlo encuentra la razón por la que parece haberse alejado tan rápido de la casa, un cenicero bastante exótico y valioso que sin necesidad de ser un detective se nota que se lo robó, al revisar la cartera, ve documentos, algo de dinero y unos papeles que dicen que es masajista, junto con unos cheques de paga firmado por el dueño de la casa, al parecer va cada dos días a trabajar ahí… _perfecto, pero yo no quiero esperar dos días… _Piensa Katt guardando todo excepto la cartera que la esconde por un lado de la casa mientras ella se oculta y espera a que la mujer note la ausencia de su cartera.

Momentos después cuando la masajista abre el maletín y coloca el cenicero robado sobre la mesa nota que no tiene su cartera, revisa bien sus cosas, maldice un rato aunque luego sonríe "Debo de haberlo olvidado… que suerte la mía una oportunidad para sacar alguna cosilla más" Comenta la mujer casi riéndose mientras arregla su maletín… _obviamente lo va a llevar, no hay manera que se robe algo si lo deja acá… que suerte la mía con el maletín voy a poder entrar sin problemas._

En un momento de descuido de la alegre masajista Katt se transforma en un gatito y se mete al maletín, luego de un rato siente que empieza a moverse… _ahora sólo me queda esperar._ Voces, la mujer explicando que parece haber olvidado su cartera, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, algo más de movimiento y luego el maletín es colocado sobre algo duro, tal vez el piso o una mesa.

_Bueno… empecemos_ Piensa Katt mientras sale del maletín con cuidado y rápidamente se oculta detrás de un mueble mientras ve como la mujer busca su cartera ahora ya algo preocupada al ver que no la encuentra. Después de una hora de búsqueda, ya rendida, la mujer sale de la casa y Katt permanece oculta hasta que deja de sentir movimiento.

En la oscuridad de la noche Katt empieza su labor, encontrar la copa, cosa que en cuanto pone un pie en la sala nota que va a ser una tarea muy larga, el lugar esta atestado de obras de arte, cuadros, vasijas, estatuas, miles de cosas; no es de extrañar que la masajista haya podido sacar un cenicero tan fácilmente. Durante un par de horas revisa, aún como gato, todo el primer piso y el sótano evitando a unos guardias que hacen rondas; no hay ni rastros de la copa. Al subir al segundo piso ve a un solo guardia moviéndose por los corredores, evitándolo Katt revisa cada cuarto incluso la habitación donde duerme el dueño de la casa y aún no hay rastros de la copa… _No está en ningún lado eso quiere decir que la tiene guardada en un lugar seguro _Piensa Katt mientras retoma su forma normal y busca con mucho más cuidado alguna caja fuerte en el cuarto, pero si éxito… _El estudio, sino me quedo sin ideas._

Con cuidado Katt entra al estudio nuevamente, el problema de buscar aquí es que, aunque la puerta este cerrada, el guardia pasa por el frente bastante seguido a diferencia del cuarto. Luego de tomarle el tiempo y calcular los intervalos en los que asume podrá revisar sin que el guardia sienta que ella está registrando el lugar, empieza a buscar.

Al poco rato y sin muchas complicaciones da con la caja fuerte que está empotrada en la pared, el problema es que la caja tiene un candado bastante complicado. Cinco ruedas con diferente cantidad de símbolos cada una, la primera un poco más separada de las otras y con la menor cantidad de símbolos, solamente cinco… _no entiendo estos símbolos… pues probemos a la mala…_ Piensa Katt mientras con cuidado acerca su oído al candado tratando de escuchar cuales son los símbolos adecuados, momentos después lo logra pero al revisar el contenido no encuentra la copa… _shk… necesito encontrar esa copa… la copa es una adquisición supuestamente ilegal, no la va a tener a la vista de todos… tengo que obligarlo a que la busque…aunque ya mañana en la mañana, ahora necesito un lugar donde ocultarme para descansar un poco, el sótano se veía algo sucio, no creo que vayan ahí muy seguido _Con esto Katt luego de copiar los símbolos del candado en un papel y la combinación que abre la caja se dirige a descansar al sótano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es de mañana, el movimiento vuelve a la casa y por suerte, como Katt había intuido, el sótano no es visitado por nadie así que si pudo descansar relativamente bien. Con cuidado y sin apresurarse regresa a revisar la casa, ahora que es de día puede tener una mejor visión, pero al mismo tiempo es más probable que la puedan ver, tiene que evitar a los guardias del interior de la casa, la gente que limpia y tener cuidado al moverse en algún ángulo que pueda ser visto por algún guardia de afuera de la casa. Pero todo continúa igual, la copa no está por ningún lado.

… _Que extraño, tal vez la caja fuerte tenía doble fondo y no me di cuenta_… Piensa Katt oculta en el segundo piso hasta que un grito proveniente del primer piso la pone en alerta.

"¡Me han robado!" Grita alterado el dueño de la casa mientras Katt puede escuchar muchos pasos subir rápidamente al segundo piso.

_Yo no me he robado nada… ¿Habrá entrado algún ladrón?_ Piensa Katt mientras se transforma en gato y se oculta.

El dueño de la casa se dirige rápidamente a su estudio y se puede escuchar el sonido de la caja fuerte, extrañamente parece que el hombre la abre y cierra varias veces antes de salir aliviado del cuarto.

"Esta todo, pensé que habían venido por la copa, pero creo que sólo se llevaron algunas cosas sin mucho valor del primer piso" Comenta ya aliviado el dueño de casa.

_¿La copa?... debe ser mi copa, pero yo no la vi… que extraño…_ Piensa Katt mientras se mueve con cuidado en su forma de gato evitando a algunos guardias que están revisando un poco las habitaciones. Luego de un rato logra ocultarse en el estudio mientras espera que se haga de noche y las cosas se calmen para volver a tratar con la caja fuerte.

En la noche cuando todo ya se calmó sucede algo que a Katt no le agrada mucho, el dueño de casa algo alterado ha dejado un guardia para que cuide su estudio durante la noche… _Bueno, es sólo uno y ya se que la copa está ahí _Piensa Katt mientras vuelve a su forma normal oculta detrás del guardia… _ahora a dejar al guardia inconciente… _Katt aparece detrás del hombre y antes que la note con un golpe bien dado lo deja inconciente, antes de caer al piso Katt lo sostiene para evitar la bulla y la aparición de más guardias, lo esconde detrás del escritorio en una posición donde no se pueda ver en caso alguien entre por la puerta y va hacia la caja fuerte.

Katt abre nuevamente la caja, busca bien y nada, ni rastros de la copa… _¡Esto no es gracioso, el hombre dijo que estaba aquí!... aunque¿Por qué la abrió y cerró varias veces?... _piensa Katt mientras mira con detenimiento la caja fuerte, un rato después sus ojos se iluminan…_ suena extraño pero… vale la pena probar._

Cambia el primer grupo de símbolos de la caja fuerte, el que está un poco más separado del resto, y siente que el siguiente símbolo parece también ser el correcto, al mover los otros y encajar los símbolos correctos por el sonido, se da cuenta que son diferentes, al abrir está vez la caja el contenido es diferente, aunque aún así no está la copa.

La abrió y cerró como siete veces, la cantidad de símbolos que hay en el primer grupo… Piensa Katt sonriendo mientras prueba cuatro combinaciones más, sin éxito en la búsqueda de la copa_… ¿Por qué siempre es el último?_ Piensa Katt, pero en eso siente pasos dirigirse hacia el estudio, así que cierra la caja fuerte y cambia a la forma del guardia que dejó inconciente. Momentos después se sienten golpes en la puerta.

"¡Cambio de guardia!" Dice un hombre parado en la puerta mientras entra en cuanto Katt la abre.

"¡Si!" Responde Katt dejándolo pasar y colocándose detrás de él, para proceder a dejarlo inconciente como el primero "Jejeje, ahora a seguir trabajando"

Katt regresa a la caja fuerte y cuando está apunto de acabar de poner el último símbolo en su sitio un guardia abre la puerta de golpe y al verla intenta huir y dar la alarma.

"¿Por qué estas cosas nunca salen como uno las planea?" Dice Katt mientras salta hasta atrás del hombre y le da un golpe dejándolo en el piso mientras siente como muchos pasos se acercan corriendo, con rapidez vuelve a la caja coloca el último símbolo y al fin consigue la copa "Ya era hora… ahora tengo que salir de aquí"

Katt se transforma en el primer guardia, el que está aún escondido y se pone en el piso junto a la puerta, al abrirse entran unos cinco guardias que miran a los alrededores.

"El ladrón…" Dice Katt señalando hacia una zona del corredor, cuatro guardias van en la dirección y uno se queda revisando a los guardias caídos. En cuanto siente que no hay guardias cerca Katt procede a golpear al ingenuo que se quedó con ella y empieza a dirigirse hacia el muro externo de la casa.

Al llegar a una ventana ve que al parecer hay unos veinte hombres cuidando el jardín… _No era broma este tipo tiene un mini ejercito aquí… en fin hagamos una salida no tan silenciosa_. Katt hace unos handseals y en un momento en que los guardias parecen no estar mirando la casa dispara contra el muro exterior volando una parte en pedazos "Katon: Ka yari no jutsu" Fire Relase: Fire Lance) A los pocos segundos casi todos los guardias de la casa además de un grupo de guardias del pueblo están en el hueco de la pared mientras Katt sale tranquilamente por otro lado en forma de gato.

"Eso no fue fácil, que candado para espeso" Comenta Katt regresando a su forma normal cuando ya se alejó del lugar.

"¡Katt!" Dice Ino apareciendo a su lado algo sorprendida "¿Todo ese alboroto es tuyo¿Acabaste ya tu misión?"

"Jejeje, temo que si, el alboroto es mío y por suerte ya acabé mi misión" Responde Katt riendo un poco "¿Todavía sigues por acá? Por un momento pensé que tu misión sería más rápida"

"Ya la acabé, pero hoy en la tarde, así que me decidí quedar está noche. Vamos a descansar a algún hospedaje y mañana regresamos a Konoha" Dice Ino jalando a Katt con ella.

"En realidad yo preferiría ir saliendo ahora" Comenta Katt algo preocupada con que hagan una especie de redada en el pueblo al estilo película americana.

"Pero tal vez vayan a buscar en los caminos, deberías quedarte en el pueblo" Responde Ino mirando algo impaciente a Katt.

… _Sigo pensando que está algo extraña, mejor no la dejo sola_ "¿Segura que crees que sea buena idea quedarnos? Si me atrapan te llevan conmigo, somos de Konoha van a asumir que ambas lo hicimos" Contesta Katt mirando a Ino con cuidado.

"No te preocupes, vamos a descansar" Dice Ino terminando de convencer a Katt que está algo cansada después de estar mirando quien sabe cuanto rato el maldito candado.

Ambas kunoichis descansan en un cuarto, pequeño, con dos camas y una ventana que da a una calle tranquila. En realidad Ino descansa mientras Katt está algo preocupada por ella_… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

Son cerca de las doce de la noche, Katt aún no logra conciliar el sueño pensando en lo extraña que está Ino. En un momento siente algo que la levanta de golpe de la cama, una presencia bastante fuerte en la puerta del cuarto y sin dejar que reaccione mucho la puerta se abre de golpe rompiéndose.

Una figura alta y fornida, con capa negra con nubes rojas y el sakkat puesto en su cabeza.

_Shk, lo que me faltaba Akatsuki…_ Piensa Katt algo nerviosa, notando que a pesar de la bulla de la puerta Ino no se ha levantado… "Katon: Ka yari no jutsu" (Fire Relase: Fire Lance) Dice Katt luego de acercarse rápidamente a Ino, el rayo de fuego da en el blanco lanzando al hombre contra una pared y dejando que Katt se centre en Ino por el momento "Ino, despierta" Dice Katt moviéndola un poco pero sin éxito_… No la puedo dejar acá dudo que el tipo esté muerto y tal vez le haga algo si la dejo sola _Piensa Katt levantando a Ino para ponerla sobre su espalda y salir por la ventana"Que bueno que es ligera" Dice Katt cayendo al piso con Ino dormida sobre su espalda.

"Muchacha tonta, debiste haberte preocupado más por ti" Comenta una voz burlona desde un lado de la calle. Katt reconoce la voz, pero antes de poder hacer algo otra figura encapuchada se coloca frente a ella y la deja inconciente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…" Katt abre los ojos, siente que está sentada y no puede moverse muy bien. Está en un cuarto no muy grande, con una mesa hacia un lado con algunas cosas encima y una ventana hacia el otro lado, la puerta se encuentra frente a ella. En una silla no tan cerca se encuentra Ino amarrada por las muñecas y los tobillos aún parece estar inconciente…_ …No se ve golpeada, que bueno, pero ¿Dónde estamos?_

"Te despertaste, sabía que debíamos de haberte traído más rápido, pero aún así no importa podemos empezar sin problemas" Comenta la voz burlona mientras abre la puerta, es el miembro de Akatsuki con el que ya ha tenido varios encuentros, el tipo que lee las mentes.

"Genial tú otra vez¿Qué manía tienes conmigo?" Comenta Katt mirando al hombre fastidiada y preocupada.

"Jajaja, no necesitas saberlo, son sólo ordenes que tengo" Comenta el hombre mientras detrás de él aparece otro miembro, el que vio una vez por unos instantes el día que la intercambiaron por Leiko, aunque en esta ocasión no tiene el sakkat puesto. La imagen del rostro que ve es extraña, el cuello de su ropa lo cubre hasta por debajo de la nariz, usa una capucha que no permite ver su cabello u orejas, su bandana es visible y parece haber sido un ninja de Taki (Waterfall) lo único visible son sus ojos verdes y su nariz.

"¿Podemos acabar con esto de una vez?" Pregunta el extraño hombre de ojos verdes.

"No hay necesidad que tú te quedes si no lo deseas, puedes ir a buscar al hombre que decías, yo me encargo de todo" Responde de una manera bastante sumisa el lector de mentes.

"Si tienes razón, la muchacha no es un peligro ni para ti… en un par de días debo de estar regresando con mi botín, estamos en la frontera del país del grass así que no creo demorarme mucho" Comenta el compañero del lector de mentes mientras se coloca su sakkat y empieza a salir de la habitación.

"Detesto trabajar con él, uno de estos días si no estoy atento va a matarme como a sus compañeros anteriores" Comenta ya más relajado el lector de mentes mientras se acerca a la mesa y coloca una caja, la cual Katt mira con curiosidad "Eres una jovencita curiosa… eso te va a llevar o a hacerte más fuerte o a tu muerte… yo apostaría por la segunda" Comenta riéndose mientras saca una jeringa de la caja.

"Oye¿Para qué es eso?" Pregunta Katt desconfiada, aunque no tan intranquila ya que ve que está vacía.

"Necesito hacer una prueba contigo" Comenta el hombre sacando otra jeringa, esta vez con contenido "No va a dolerte, aunque tal vez te sientas extraña en unas horas, nada grave desgraciadamente" Con esto el hombre se acerca con ambas jeringas mira a Katt a los ojos y la mantiene quieta con la mirada mientras inyecta el contenido de la segunda jeringa, al pasar unos momentos, con la primera jeringa, saca algo de sangre y rompe el contacto visual con Katt dejando que vuelva a moverse "Listo, no vayas a aburrirte mucho. Regreso en un par de horas"

"…" _La frontera con el país del grass… pero hacía que lado, el país del grass tiene frontera con el de la roca, el de fuego, el de la lluvia y el de la cascada…Bueno, en este momento cualquiera aunque no sea el de fuego es mejor que quedarme sentada en esta silla cochina… _Piensa Katt mientras con cuidado apoya sus pies contra el piso y a pasos muy cortos se apoya contra una pared y empieza a hacer presión con las piernas para soltar las patas de la silla... _Por estas situaciones es por las que prefiero las botas, sino se me revientan las piernas con la soga antes de que me suelte._ Un rato después de estar forzando la silla esta al fin cede dejando que Katt pueda pararse "Genial, me puedo parar… obviando que sigo con la silla atada a mi"… _¿Qué diablos me habrán inyectado?... no, después me preocupo por eso, ahora mejor me preocupo por salir antes que se le de por inyectarme más…_

Katt se dirige a la mesa y por suerte ve que los bultos que había visto antes eran sus cosas, algo desordenadas pero parece que todo esta ahí, con la boca sujeta un kunai y lo pone en el borde de la mesa, luego se voltea y con las manos que las tiene amarradas en la espalda lo sujeta y empieza a cortar la soga, para luego terminar de soltarse.

"Listo" Dice Katt guardando sus cosas y las de Ino "Ahora ojala Ino se despierte esta vez"

Katt se acerca a la muchacha y la libera, con el movimiento Ino parece despertarse "¿Katt¿Qué haces?... ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Te estoy liberando y estamos en el país del grass en la frontera con algún país, tenemos que salir ahora de aquí que sólo hay un miembro de Akatsuki… creo" Responde Katt mirando a Ino mientras le da sus cosas.

"Si claro, vamos" Responde Ino poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta.

"Por ahí no Ino" Dice Katt abriendo la ventana, al parecer están en una cabaña pequeña en un claro cercano a un bosque "Por acá"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahora sólo hay que alejarnos un poco y ver hacia que lado está el país del fuego para poder volver a Konoha" Dice Katt mientras va con Ino de saltando de rama en rama… _No parece que nos estuviera siguiendo… y esa escapada fue demasiado fácil… algo no está bien aquí… pero luego veré que es, por ahora es mejor alejarnos._

De la nada las dos kunoichis saltan hacia el piso para evitar unos kunais que venían hacia ellas.

"…" _¿Nos habrá alcanzado el tipo? No… esos kunais venían del frente…_ Piensa Katt mirando con atención los alrededores mientras siente varios pasos

"Miren que tenemos acá" Comenta un ninja de Iwa (Rock) apareciendo al frente acompañado por cinco ninjas más.

"Lo que tenemos que encontrarnos revisando la frontera, ninjas de Konoha¿No creen que están algo fuera de lugar aquí?" Agrega otro de los ninjas.

Katt los mira con atención… _Ninguno del grupo resalta demasiado ni se ven tan fuertes a primera vista, por la cantidad deben de ser dos grupos que se han juntado… revisión de frontera, eso quiere decir que cruzamos al país de la roca, tenemos que ir en la dirección contraría cuando nos libremos de estos tipos…_

"Oigan ¿Esa no es la peste roja de Konoha?" Pregunta uno de los ninjas señalando a Katt algo sorprendido.

"Es cierto, creo que si" Responden los ninjas mirando con detenimiento a Katt.

"¿Peste roja?... ¿¡A quien le están diciendo peste roja!?" Grita Katt bastante molesta.

"Jejeje" Se ríe un poco Ino, pero deja de hacerlo cuando Katt voltea a mirarla.

"…" _Peste roja… ese debe de haber sido obra de Ibiki…_ Piensa Katt bastante enojada.

"De cualquier forma, vamos a capturarlas, haber cuanto nos da Konoha por rescatarla o de paga por llevárnosla" Dice uno de los ninjas riéndose mientras el grupo se pone en posición de atacar.

Katt mira algo preocupada la escena, son seis ninjas de Iwa, probablemente ninguno de ellos sea Genin, aunque tampoco parecen ser Jonin, ninguno se ve tan fuerte, pero sola no puede con los seis, Ino no es de un estilo de combate y aunque se metiera en el cuerpo de uno eso dejaría su cuerpo original tirado en el piso a merced de cualquiera y a Katt con cinco tipos más con que pelear.

"Ino… hay que…" Katt iba a decirle para huir pero al verla nota que tiene una expresión algo extraña para la ocasión; una sonrisa burlona y llena de confianza.

No hay mucho que Katt pueda hacer ya que a los segundos dos ninjas se lanzan a atacar mientras los otros observan confiados, los dos que se ven más musculosos. Uno va directamente contra Katt y el otro contra Ino.

Katt se adelanta a atacar al suyo para poder ayudar a Ino, pero en cuanto entra en combate siente que Ino al parecer también se lanzó a atacar al suyo. El nivel de taijutsu del ninja con el que está peleando parece ser mejor que el de ella por lo que después de un par de golpes decide cambiar de estrategia mientras el ninja la observa riéndose cuando se aleja un poco.

"Jajaja, parece que la señorita se asustó, deberías dedicarte a los genjutsus o ser ninja médico, que el taijutsu es para hombres" Comenta su ninja riéndose con el coro de risas de los otros, todos excepto el de Ino que parece estar teniendo problemas con la rubia. Ino de la nada parece haber mejorado su taijutsu de una manera radical, sus movimientos son ágiles y predice muy bien al enemigo, a primera vista Katt está casi segura que es mejor que ella aunque la resistencia que tiene al recibir golpes o incluso al golpear es bastante mala.

"…" _Que extraño, es demasiado hábil, no recordaba que fuera tan hábil, no peleo mucho en el examen chunin pero el taijutsu no era su fuerte… en fin luego veo eso, ahora mejor me deshago del mío que ella parece que se puede cuidar sola _Piensa Katt mientras forma unos handseals y se pone en posición para atacar, tiene frente a ella a su oponente y detrás a Ino peleando con su ninja "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" (Fire release: Great Fireball) La bola de fuego golpea de pleno al enemigo que hasta ese instante había estado con una sonrisa muy confiada y sigue su rumbo hacia el ninja que está peleando con Ino. Al notarla el ninja intenta esquivarla pero Ino salta frente a el y lo patea directamente hacia el ataque de Katt mientras ella se impulsa por el mismo golpe hacia unos árboles cercanos, dejando a Katt algo preocupada_… Ahora si, Ino está muy rara, eso fue efectivo, pero algo malicioso, no pensé que Ino tuviera ese carácter…_ Piensa Katt mientras se prepara ya que al parecer los otros cuatro ninjas ya se pusieron serios al ver a sus dos compañeros medio quemados e inconcientes en el piso.

Dos de los cuatro ninjas restantes van por Katt, por suerte parece que los dos que ya están en el piso eran más hábiles en taijutsu que los que siguen concientes. Katt logra sacarse a uno de encima de una patada mientras evita los golpes del otro, retrocede hacia unos árboles y prepara unos kunais, pero en el mango enrosca exploting tags… _Me preocupa Ino, tengo que acabar con esto rápido. _Katt se mueve quedando frente al ninja que aún está de pie que la mira con mucho cuidado, detrás de él está su compañero levantándose de la patada. Katt lanza los kunais y el ninja los evita fácilmente mientras corre hacia ella… _Corre lo que quieras, los kunais no eran para ti…_ Piensa Katt mientras los tags explotan haciendo que un árbol caiga encima del ninja que se estaba parando.

El ninja se detiene ya visiblemente más alterado ahora que está sólo y hace unos handseals "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi" (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction) En ese instante un par de rocas empiezan a flotar y a dirigirse rápidamente hacia Katt.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" (Fire release: Great Fireball) Se escucha decir a Ino mientras una bola de fuego de muy buen tamaño, algo más grande que la de Katt, golpea desde un lado contra las rocas desviándolas un poco de curso haciendo que sea más fácil para Katt evadirlas.

"¡Ino¿¡Desde cuando sabes hacer eso!?" Pregunta Katt al ver que la muchacha aparece a su lado lanzando a uno de los ninjas de Iwa hacia un lado inconciente.

"Jajaja, bueno somos de Konoha y es un jutsu de fuego es normal que lo sepa, muchos ninjas de Konoha sabemos hacerlos" Responde Ino riéndose algo nerviosa.

"Supongo… eso tiene lógica" Responde Katt no muy convencida, pero ciertamente no le suena tan extraño… _Lo extraño es que jamás hiciste nada de eso en el examen, incluso pensé que solo sabías el entrenamiento básico de la academia y los jutsus de tu familia._

"Faltan dos más aún" Comenta Ino con una sonrisa que le da a Katt un poco de escalofríos.

"Si, acabemos de una vez" Responde Katt… _¡Terapia, esta niña necesita Terapia, después de cambiar de cuerpo tanto terminó afectándole!_ Piensa Katt aunque se mantiene seria.

Los dos ninjas enemigos se juntan mirando a las kunoichis bastante preocupados "Doton: Retsudotensho" (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm) Dice uno de los dos ninjas luego de formar los seals, la tierra alrededor de Katt e Ino empieza a hundirse rápidamente, creando por consecuencia un efecto de vasija, con las dos kunoichis en el centro con tierra y piedras rodeándolas.

"Katon: Ka yari no jutsu" (Fire Relase: Fire Lance) Dice Katt en dirección al ninja que esta haciendo la técnica pero el otro ninja se coloca en el centro del ataque impidiendo que su compañero caiga… _Eso si fue inesperado… creo que estoy en problemas, con Ino acá no puedo reventar las piedras sin quemarla en el proceso_… Piensa Katt mientras ve caer al suelo al ninja metiche y las paredes de piedra empiezan a cerrarse sobre ella e Ino.

Ino sonríe, se impulsa con el cuerpo de Katt y salta, mientras lanza unos kunais amarrados con alambres alrededor del ninja y luego forma unos handseals "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) Los alambres que Ino sostiene empiezan a llevar una gran llama de fuego que choca directamente contra el ninja de Iwa.

"¡Ino! Cúbrete" Grita Katt al notar que Ino está por encima de las rocas que la rodean a ella y fuera del alcance de su jutsu "Katon: Goryuka no jutsu" (Fire Relase: Great Dragon Fire) Dice Katt produciendo alrededor de ella una explosión de fuego que se expande en todas direcciones haciendo que las rocas que la rodeaban salgan despedidas hacia fuera. Cuando las rocas están cayendo Katt nota que Ino esta saltando entre ellas, usándolas para impulsarse y evitándolas sin problema hasta que toca piso.

"Creo que esos eran todos" Comenta Ino mirando a Katt alegremente.

"Si, es probable" Responde Katt mientras se acerca a los cuerpos para revisar si tienen algún mapa "Pero hay que irnos de prisa que con tanto alboroto el tipo de Akatsuki nos va a poder encontrar" En cuanto Katt encuentra un mapa, lo revisa un poco y decide el rumbo para volver a Konoha… _Hay que regresar rápido, me preocupa lo que me inyectaron, pero en cierto modo me preocupa más Ino esta actuando demasiado rara… No, no hay manera de que Ino se haya vuelto tan fuerte, ella ha estado en misiones e incluso no habría lógica, ella no es de un estilo de combate sino de infiltración._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han pasado un par de horas desde el encuentro con los ninja de Iwa, ya están entrando al país del fuego cuando anochece y deciden descansar. Arman una fogata en un espacio entre los árboles del bosque donde están, pero no se quitan nada de encima, en caso tengan que huir.

"Creo que lo que me inyectaron me está afectando un poco" Comenta Katt al sentirse bastante cansada y algo adormecida.

"No te preocupes, con suerte en un día llegamos a Konoha y Tsunade-sama te revisará" Responde Ino mientras juega un poco con un palo moviendo los leños de la fogata.

Katt siente una presencia en el bosque y luego de otra dirección los ruidos de una voz.

"Ero-senin, ya me cansé de caminar cargando todas las cosas!" Se escucha la reconocible voz de Naruto.

"¿Naruto?" Se pregunta Katt al oír la voz, pero en ese instante sin avisar Ino apaga la fogata.

"¡Ino!" Dice Katt ahora en voz más alta "¿Qué haces?"

"Jajaja, los nervios" Responde Ino mientras empieza a prender la fogata nuevamente y la presencia que Katt sintió al principio desaparece.

"¡Katt-neechan¡Ino!" Dice Naruto abriéndose camino entre unos arbustos y llegando enérgicamente.

"Naruto, que sorpresa, a ti no esperaba verte por mucho tiempo" Responde Katt sonriente "Ni a ti Jiraiya" Agrega Katt mirando al hombre que viene detrás de Naruto.

"Katt, que sorpresa verte por acá… te ves algo cansada, parece que tuvieron una pelea" Dice Jiraiya mirando a Katt.

"Si, con unos ninja de Iwa… pero antes…" Dice Katt mirando hacia donde sintió la presencia haciendo que Jiraiya la mira con más detenimiento.

"Ino, Ino" Dice Naruto acercándosele "¿Cómo están todos?"

"Están bien" Responde Ino bastante seria y nerviosa mientras mira a Jiraiya.

"Y que estaban haciendo por aquí… normalmente mandan Chunins a este lado de la frontera, no genins" Comenta Jiraiya mientras se acomoda en la fogata que nuevamente está encendida, al parecer planea acampar con ellas.

"Larga historia que después te cuento" Responde Katt mientras Naruto sigue acosando a Ino con preguntas… _Que tiene Ino con Jiraiya, se ve muy nerviosa, además esta ignorando casi por completo a Naruto… _

"Bueno, es tarde, Naruto ve a dormir" Ordena Jiraiya mientras fuma un poco de su pipa "Ustedes dos también yo vigilaré un poco, en caso vengan algunos ninjas de Iwa"

Pasan como unas dos horas en las cuales Katt no ha podido dormir. Todo está tranquilo, se escucha el viento entre las hojas de los árboles, el crujir del fuego y la respiración de Jiraiya.

"Ya se durmieron" Se escucha decir a Jiraiya "Ya que no puedes dormir tal vez quieras contarme que fue lo que sucedió"

Katt se sienta y suspira un poco "Ganas de dormir no me faltan… pero estoy muy preocupada" Comenta Katt mirando a Ino.

"La muchacha… se que Naruto puede ser ruidoso, pero fue incapaz de darle una respuesta de cómo van las cosas con sus amigos" Dice Jiraiya mirando a Katt "Y tú te vez bastante mal"

"Akatsuki" Comenta Katt haciendo que el rostro de Jiraiya se ponga más serio "No se si estés enterado sobre Leiko…"

"Si, me mantengo en contacto con Tsunade" Interrumpe Jiraiya "Como estaba cerca de Konoha tengo información bastante reciente… por eso tengo mucha curiosidad con Ino, me enteré que había quedado inconciente al final del problema"

"¿Eso hace cuantos días fue?" Pregunta Katt.

"Unos cuatro días" Contesta Jiraiya mirando a Katt.

"En fin, me la encontré cuando salía para mi misión…" Empieza a contar Katt, obviando los detalles de su misión que no cree sean útiles para Jiraiya.

"… Los ninjas de Konoha usan jutsus de fuego, pero es raro que un genin sea capaz de hacerlos, normalmente los que pueden son los que tienen una afinidad con el elemento y no necesariamente todos pueden, se necesita ser bastante hábil" Explica Jiraiya mirando preocupado a Ino "Algo debe de haberle sucedido en su último cambio"

"Si, es muy probable…" Agrega Katt.

"Ahora" Dice Jiraiya poniéndose de pie y colocándose al lado de Katt "Vamos a ver que fue lo que te hicieron a ti… has tenido suerte de que los efectos los hayas sentido luego de la batalla con los ninjas de Iwa"

Jiraiya revisa un poco a Katt y luego sonríe "Lo que te inyectaron es un compuesto que sirve para impregnar la sangre con chakra del cuerpo, es una forma de 'envasar chakra' para analizar, lo malo es que mientras el compuesto se diluye te mantiene cansado. Durante las primeras horas no se siente, pero luego… es difícil incluso caminar, se va en un par de días pero ahora que te lleve a Konoha Tsunade te arreglará en el instante"

"No estamos tan lejos de Konoha, no hay necesidad que te desvíes" Comenta Katt mirando a Jiraiya.

"Tú misma lo has dicho, no estamos tan lejos… además es por seguridad, es probable que el tipo de Akatsuki haya sido lo que sentiste antes que Naruto empezara a hablar" Dice Jiraiya sonriéndole a Katt.

"¿Por qué están tan obsesionados conmigo?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Jiraiya sonriendo un poco.

"No lo sé, pero se podría decir que tienes suerte, Akatsuki tiene ya sus objetivos planeados, sólo están derivando un poco de su tiempo a ti, no te preocupes mucho… aunque es una suerte que hayas logrado escapar" Dice Jiraiya sonriéndole a Katt.

"Y que me haya encontrado contigo… debes de haberlo espantado" Comenta Katt riéndose un poco.

"¿Yo?" Pregunta alegremente Jiraiya "Soy sólo un viejo ermitaño"

"Tal vez fue a buscar su libro para que se lo firmes… parece que eres un escritor famoso" Dice Katt sonriente.

"Jajaja, ve a dormir que necesitas descansar" Dice Jiraiya apagando su pipa.

"Jiraiya…" Dice Katt ya recostada en el piso "¿Qué fue lo que recordaste la otra vez?"

Jiraiya mira a Katt y sonríe "Algo que me vino a la mente al verte, sólo eso"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mañana el grupo se alista para dirigirse a Konoha, tal y como Jiraiya dijo la noche anterior, Katt está bastante débil y con problemas para mantenerse en pie.

"¿Katt-neechan estás bien? No parece que estuvieras muy golpeada pero…" Pregunta Naruto algo preocupado y dejando por un rato en paz a Ino.

"Si, debe haberme caído un jutsu raro entre tanto ninja peleando" Responde Katt sonriente.

"Bueno" Dice Jiraiya terminando de estirarse mirando a Katt "Tú vienes en mi espalda, que si vamos a tu velocidad llegamos en un par de días" Luego el sanin mira a Naruto "No vamos a entrar a Konoha"

"Si, ya lo sé" Responde el muchacho algo triste.

Los ninjas parten en dirección a Konoha, Naruto parece al fin haberse calmado, mientras Ino evita a toda costa estar cerca del sanin. Katt va bastante cómoda en la espalda de Jiraiya que no la mira extraño ni nada a pesar de la fama que tiene.

"Escuché que tienes un contrato con los zorros" Comenta Jiraiya en voz baja cuando ya están cerca de Konoha.

"Si, aunque sólo puedo invocar a uno, Orion, un cachorro" Responde Katt mientras ve como Jiraiya sonríe un poco.

"Listo, hasta acá llegamos… ¿Crees poder caminar hasta la puerta?" Pregunta Jiraiya bajando a Katt de su espalda.

"Si, hasta la puerta si llego, además cualquier cosa tengo a Ino" Responde Katt sonriendo.

"Entonces nos veremos, aunque no creo que pronto, ahora si voy a llevarme a Naruto a entrenar algo lejos" Comenta Jiraiya.

Momentos después de despedirse y empezar a caminar con Ino, al fin se ve la muralla de Konoha, es de madrugada, pero como siempre Kotetsu e Izumo están sentados en la puerta con rostros de aburridos.

"¿Katt?" Pregunta Kotetsu bastante preocupado al verla llegar, probablemente se nota que no está en muy buen estado.

"Voy a avisarle a la Hokage" Dice Izumo desapareciendo del la puerta.

"La Hokage había estado algo preocupada por ti, no tenía noticias de tu misión… pero como casi no hay ninjas en Konoha no había podido mandar a nadie a averiguar si algo había sucedido" Comenta Kotetsu ayudando a Katt.

"Ino… mejor ve a descansar a tu casa, yo me quedo con Kotetsu" Comenta Katt, haciendo que la rubia entre en Konoha y se vaya caminando.

"Pensé que tenías misión sola" Comenta Kotetsu mirando en dirección de donde se fue Ino.

"Si pero… Me crucé con Ino, está actuando bastante rara, creo que algo salió mal con su jutsu… me preocupa mucho, su personalidad está bastante diferente" Comenta Katt haciendo que Kotetsu se preocupe un poco.

"Voy a seguirla, tu avísale a la Hokage sobre esto… Izumo no debe tardarse en volver con ella" Dice Kotetsu desapareciendo al igual que su compañero.

Después de veinte minutos llegan Izume y Shizune, la kunoichi se ve bastante preocupada.

"Katt¿Dónde te habías metido? Deberías de haber vuelto hace un par de días ¿Dónde está Ino?" Pregunta Shizune muy alterada mientras se acerca a revisar a Katt.

Katt les comenta lo de Ino y Kotetsu que ha ido a seguirla, así que Shizune ayuda a Katt y la lleva directamente donde Tsunade para que le explique y de paso la sanin la atienda, Izumo por su parte no le queda opción más que quedarse en la puerta esperando a Kotetsu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡Cómo que te capturó Akatsuki!" Grita Tsunade bastante alterada.

"Bueno… no es que yo haya querido eso… ¿Qué podía hacer¿Intentar escaparme dejando a Ino dormida ahí?" Responde Katt algo fastidiada por el grito de Tsunade.

"¡Shizune¿Por qué mandaste de misión a Ino?" Pregunta la Hokage aún alterada.

"Yo… yo no la mandé, debe de haber ido por su cuenta…" Responde Shizune muy seria.

"Tsunade, sobre Ino… está algo extraña" Comenta Katt bastante preocupada.

"¿Extraña?" Pregunta Tsunade volviendo su atención a Katt "Termina de contarme, que sucedió luego que te capturaron"

Katt continua narrándole lo ocurrido a Tsunade y Shizune, ambas kunoichis parecen sorprenderse de la actuación de Ino contra los ninja de Iwa.

"Has tenido mucha suerte de haberte cruzado con Jiraiya… ahora vamos a quitarte esa cosa del cuerpo que no quiero tenerte en cama por una semana" Comenta Tsunade mientras empieza a tratar a Katt "Shizune… llama a Ibiki"

A los pocos minutos fuera de sentirse algo cansada por la falta de sueño Katt ya está como nueva.

"Me llamó Hokage-sama" Dice Ibiki entrando a la oficina y mirando con curiosidad a Katt.

"Necesito que a primera hora levantes a Leiko de una vez y hagas que hable" Ordena Tsunade.

Ibiki mira extrañado la orden de Tsunade y luego mira a Katt "Si Hokage-sama, puedo hacerlo ahora, de cualquier manera en una hora va a amanecer"

Tsunade asiente con la cabeza e Ibiki va al cuarto de interrogatorio mientras Shizune observa bastante preocupada la escena.

"Katt, ve a tu departamento a descansar… no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería que Ibiki está aquí y no puedo ni mandar a Kakashi que aún no ha regresado de su misión" Dice Tsunade mirando a Katt.

"Bueno…" Responde Katt poniéndose de pie "Por cierto, aquí está la copa" Agrega Katt entregándole a Shizune el objeto.

"Mañana vienes a entregar el informe de cómo fue la misión" Comenta Shizune mientras Katt sale de la oficina para dirigirse a su casa.

Katt regresa a su departamento a descansar un poco, se siente bastante cansada y sola, aunque no tiene mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar en su situación ya que escucha la perilla de la puerta de su casa abriéndose.

"…" _Que extraño…_ Piensa Katt mientras sale de su cuarto y va a ocultarse para poder ver quien es su invitado nocturno. Un rato después reconoce la silueta de Ino dirigiéndose a su cuarto_… Esto ya me está asustando… que hace Ino aquí, peor aún porque entra sin tocar… _Ino sale del cuarto mirando hacia los lados de la casa y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde al parecer está haciendo algo, Ino sale de la cocina con un taza y al parecer la deja en el cuarto de Katt, luego de eso sale de la casa y cierra la puerta… _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Ino?_

Luego de un rato prudencial, Katt regresa a su cuarto y ve una taza en su mesa de noche "Jajaja, como si me fuera a tomar eso"…_Mejor descanso bien ahora y en unas horas veo que diablos tiene Ino… viene a mi casa y entra como si nada, aprendió jutsus de fuego y mejoró su taijutsu... hasta ahí diría que es mi fan pero, esa actitud tan agresiva con los ninjas de Iwa tiene que haber salido de algún lado…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta despierta a Katt que ya llevaba unas siete horas dormida, medio adormecida se levanta torpemente y va a abrir.

"¡Katt!" Saluda Sakura que es quien tocó la puerta "Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera a ver como estabas"

"Ah… pues obviando por la visita en la madrugada de Ino estoy bien" Responde Katt.

"¿De Ino?" Pregunta con mucha curiosidad Sakura.

"Tú conoces bastante bien a Ino ¿No?" Comenta Katt mirando a la muchacha con interés.

"Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Responde Sakura mirando a Katt algo preocupada.

"Espérame un rato mientras me alisto que necesito que me acompañes a ver a Ino" Dice Katt… _Quien mejor que Sakura para ver si Ino está mal, que hacer que Shikamaru se mueva para ayudarme va a demorar mucho aparte que tendría que ir a buscarlo…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No hay forma de que Ino haya mejorado tanto, no se ha centrado en entrenar e incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho… lo que dices es demasiado, si hubiera entrenado se habría centrado en los jutsus de su clan" Comenta Sakura muy preocupada luego de oír lo que sucedió con Katt.

"Por eso quiero que hables con ella… tal vez sólo está pasando un mal rato o algo…" Responde Katt mientras camina junto con Sakura hasta la tienda de la familia de Ino.

"Yo voy a ir a hablar con ella, tú espérame aquí" Dice Sakura dejando a Katt esperando afuera de la tienda mientras ella entra a hablar.

Luego de no mucho rato te escucha un grito de Sakura desde dentro de la tienda lo que hace que inercialmente Katt vaya a ver que ocurrió.

"¡Tú no eres Ino¡Ino jamás aceptaría que Sasuke era mi novio!" Acusa Sakura a Ino muy alterada.

"Sakura… pero que haces, no le grites a Ino que acaba de llegar de una misión y debe de estar cansada" Dice Katt jalando a la muchacha fuera de la tienda.

Ya afuera del local Katt lleva a Sakura hacia la zona cercana a la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde pueden hablar mejor sin posibilidad de que Ino las escuche.

"¡Tampoco era para que se lo gritaras!" Recrimina Katt a Sakura no muy alegre.

"¡No es Ino! Estoy más que segura…" Responde Sakura hasta que la bulla de algunas personas por la parte de atrás de la tienda llaman la atención de las kunoichis.

Al ir a ver algunos transeúntes tienen sus miradas en los techos mientras otros ayudan a una señora a parase "Esa jovencita debería aprender a respetar a sus mayores" Comenta la señora.

"¿Se escapó?" Dice Katt algo preocupada "¿Por qué rayos se escapó?"

"¡Katt!" Grita Sakura revisando unos arbustos que están cerca "Es Kotetsu-san"

"¿Kotetsu?… pero si el fue a vigi… larla" Responde Katt "Vamos donde Tsunade, ayúdame a cargar a Kotetsu"

Entre ambas kunoichis cargan al ninja hasta donde Tsunade que está aburrida en su escritorio con Shizune dictándole unas cosas.

"¡Tsunade!" Dice Katt entrando a la oficina con Sakura cargando a un Kotetsu inconciente.

"¿Qué le sucedió a Kotetsu?" Exige saber la Hokage mientras se acerca rápidamente.

"Creo que fue Ino" Responde Katt.

"Esa no era Ino" Agrega Sakura mientras Shizune se acerca para ayudar.

"¿Cómo que no era Ino?" Pregunta Tsunade dirigiéndose al cuarto de interrogatorio "¡Ibiki!" Grita al abrir la puerta.

"Hokage-sama" Se escucha decir a Leiko antes que Tsunade cierre la puerta detrás de ella y solo deje oír murmullos.

Pasa una media hora y salen Tsunade e Ibiki bastante serios.

"Al parecer Katt, has estado los últimos días con Leiko… Ino parece que no pudo regresar a su cuerpo… había estado inconciente estos días, por eso no lo notamos, recién hace una hora Ibiki logró despertarla" Explica Tsunade "Ustedes dos explíquenme que ocurrió"

Las dos kunoichis tratan de explicar lo ocurrido rápido mientras Tsunade se ve más enojada a cada palabra.

"Tsunade-sama debemos de recuperar su cuerpo" Dice Sakura preocupada.

"Ya lo sé… ¡Shizune¿Alguno ha regresado de las misiones?" Pregunta Tsunade.

"Solamente Genma y Neji Tsunade-sama" Responde preocupada Shizune "Pero no los puede mandar a ellos dos solos contra esa muchacha… debe de estar dirigiéndose para reunirse con ese otro miembro de Akatsuki"

"Lo sé… pero no podemos desproteger Konoha para seguirla…" Dice Tsunade, luego levanta la mirada "Llámalos en este instante, Katt, Sakura ustedes alístense que van a ir con ellos"

Ibiki hace una mueca de desaprobación mientras Shizune intenta hablar "Pero Tsunade-sama... Katt no puede…"

"No tengo opción en este momento… llama a Genma y Neji para informarles su misión" Dice Tsunade bastante tensa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Entendieron?" Pregunta Tsunade a los cuatro ninjas que tiene al frente; Genma, Neji, Sakura y Katt "En cuanto regrese alguien de misión lo mandaré a que los apoye, pero no se fíen en eso que es probable que vayan a tener que capturarla solos"

"Vamos" Dice Genma mirando a su grupo "Ya lleva poco más de una hora de ventaja y debe de saber que va a haber un grupo que la siga" Termina notándose bastante serio y preocupado.

Ya afuera de Konoha los ninjas se dirigen en dirección al país del grass lo más rápido posible.

"Katt… ¿Crees poder regresar al sitio de donde escapaste?" Pregunta Genma mirándola.

"Si… o al menos creo, puedo sin problemas volver a la zona, pero al lugar exacto…" Responde Katt algo preocupada… _si nos ponemos a buscar se podría escapar, tenemos que llegar antes o de frente al lugar…_

Se hace de noche y el grupo de shinobis decide descansar algunas horas para poder mantener el paso y no estar cansados para cuando necesiten pelear, colocan algunas trampas en las cercanías. Sakura se ve bastante tensa y preocupada, sabe que necesitan capturar el cuerpo de Ino pero ocasionándole el menor daño posible, Neji y Genma se mantienen atentos aunque parecen estar algo más relajados que Sakura. Katt por su lado está bastante nerviosa, no por Leiko sino por el otro miembro de Akatsuki_… Si esos dos se llegan a juntar… va a ser un problema, no sólo Leiko se va a escapar sino que es probable que alguno de nosotros termine muriendo, la única ventaja que tenemos es que al menos Leiko está en un cuerpo que no es muy resistente._

Cuando llega el turno de descansar de Katt despierta a Genma, dentro de un par de horas volverán a seguir avanzando. El ninja no parece haber podido conciliar el sueño por mucho rato, se ve bastante preocupado.

"Ve a descasar Katt…" Dice Genma mientras acomoda el senbon en su boca.

"…" _Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, aunque debo admitir que si estoy cansada, no creo que me cueste tanto dormirme…_ Piensa Katt mientras se recuesta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al poco rato cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño Katt se siente un poco extraña, como si estuviera flotando y luego la explosión de una de las trampas la levanta de golpe. La escena que ve es bastante preocupante, no se ve a Leiko por ningún lado sino a los dos tipos de Akatsuki, el lector de mentes y el de los ojos verdes, al parecer saben donde están pero aún no los han visto bien y se están acercando tranquilamente.

"Neji, ven conmigo" Ordena Genma bastante serio "Creo que puedes contener al grande mientras me encargo del otro"

"¿Y nosotras?" Pregunta Katt al notar que Genma se prepara para irse.

"Demasiado peligroso, son sólo Genin quédense ahí, además aún no han notado cuantos somos" Responde Genma mirando a Katt bastante frío y serio antes de ir a pelear.

"…"… _¡Sólo Genin¿Sabes qué? olvídate de que me vaya a disculpar por lo que sucedió con Kakashi y el entrenamiento… no puedo creer que me trate así, si fuera Ibiki o incluso Ebisu no me molestaría pero Genma… _Piensa Katt bastante enojada y en está ocasión no se molesta en que se note en su rostro.

"Katt" Dice Sakura poniendo su mano en el hombro de Katt "Vamos a ocultarnos antes que nos vean y algo nos suceda"

"…" Katt no responde pero asiente con la cabeza y va junto con Sakura a ocultarse entre unos arbustos cercanos.

Neji y Genma empiezan a pelear contra los tipos de Akatsuki. Genma parece estar bastante parejo con el lector de mentes mientras Neji a duras penas puede mantener a raya al de los ojos verdes.

Al poco rato de iniciado el combate se escucha otra explosión de las trampas, Genma comienza a tensarse un poco, pero no tiene opción más que quedarse a pelear con su oponente.

"Sakura, vamos a ver que fue eso" Dice Katt yendo al lugar de la explosión con la muchacha bastante asustada detrás de ella.

Al llegar al sitio ven el cuerpo de Ino tirado en el piso siendo recogido por unos cuatro ninjas de Oto (Sound)

"¿Orochimaru?... genial, ya teníamos bastante con los de Akatsuki y ahora ninjas de Orochimaru" Comenta Katt mientras Sakura se mantiene detrás de ella… _Por un momento creí que Sakura se pondría como Naruto al oír el nombre de Orochimaru, debe de estar bastante nerviosa._

"Mejor regresemos… no vamos a poder solas contra ellos…" Dice Sakura jalando un poco a Katt.

"…Si, al menos no regresó con Akatsuki… aunque Orochimaru es igual de malo" Comenta Katt regresando junto con Sakura al lugar donde Genma y Neji se encuentran peleando aún.

La pelea parece haberse mantenido bastante pareja… _No pensé que Neji fuera tan fuerte… para ser sincera tampoco creí que Genma lo fuera, se supone que Akatsuki está compuesto por criminales de nivel muy alto… _Piensa Katt mientras observa oculta la batalla.

"Que bueno, parece que no vamos a tener que interferir, con suerte no necesito ni curarlos" Comenta Sakura algo alegre.

"¿Ahh?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Sakura confundida… Ya se que Sakura no adora pelear, pero creo que está exagerando un poco…

Momentos después el miembro de Akatsuki de ojos verdes logra al fin deshabilitar a Neji y lo deja inconciente en el piso mientras se prepara para ir por Genma.

"Eso es malo… Sakura ve a curar a Neji, yo voy a ver para ayudar a Genma que dudo que pueda con los dos a la vez" Dice Katt mientras se separa de Sakura.

La muchacha se acerca con cuidado hasta donde Neji para curarlo, mientras Katt se acerca más al área de Genma, pero antes de entrar a ayudar ve que el tipo de los ojos verdes voltea el rostro hacia Sakura que iba a empezar a curar a Neji y se dirige hacia ella… lo cual no es bueno…

"Parece que hay mas ratas de Konoha por acá" Dice el de los ojos verdes mirando a Sakura.

"Eso no es novedad siempre viajan en grupos grandes" Responde en tono burlón el lector de mentes "Deben de haber más"

"Bueno, me desharé permanente de esta…" Dice el miembro de los ojos verdes.

"…" _Shk…_ Katt forma handseals y usa su lanza de fuego antes que el tipo de Akatsuki agarre a Sakura que al parecer se congeló en el lugar ya que no se movía. La lanza pasa cerca pero el tipo de los ojos verdes la evita sin mayor problema, Katt no estaba tan cerca de él y logró ver el ataque a tiempo de reaccionar. En ese mismo momento Genma cae al suelo inconciente y el lector de mentes aparece junto a Katt dejándola inconciente como normalmente sucede cuando está cerca de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katt abre los ojos y nuevamente la sensación de estar flotando que tuvo antes de la aparición de los miembros de Akatsuki en el campamento la vuelve a tener. ve que se encuentra en la cabaña de Akatsuki amarrada… _Detesto esto, y lo peor es que ahora estoy sola…_

Pasa un rato y Katt puede sentir movimiento en la cabaña, pero nadie se asoma por la puerta hasta que se hace de noche, pero no es la puerta la que se abre sino la ventana con Neji entrando por ella. El muchacho se acerca a Katt y la desamarra.

"Vamos… antes que se den cuenta" Dice Neji saliendo junto con Katt hacia el bosque cercano donde está Genma bastante herido y Sakura inconciente.

"Vamos a tener que regresar a Konoha…" Dice Genma mirando a Katt "Según Neji el cuerpo de Ino no está en la casa y no vale la pena arriesgarnos"

"Bueno…" Responde Katt, de la nada se siente algo débil y mareada, los alrededores parece como si estuvieran dando vueltas y momentos después cae desmayada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente ve que está en el hospital de Konoha la sensación de estar flotando regresa a ella, pero se va momentos después de que abre los ojos.

"¿Qué me pasó…?" Se pregunta Katt mientras se sienta en la cama…_ a ratos me siento extraña… eso no es normal…_

"Katt, que bueno que te levantaste" Dice Shizune entrando por la puerta del cuarto "Llevas tres días inconciente…"

"¿Tres días?" Pregunta Katt preocupada "¿Qué me pasó¿Y qué pasó con el cuerpo de Ino?"

"No tenemos idea, aún estas algo débil así que es mejor que te mantengas aquí descansando, y lo de Ino ya fueron a buscar el cuerpo, cuando Sakura se levantó nos informó lo de los ninjas de Oto" Explica Shizune bastante seria "Ahora quédate aquí y descansa que lo necesitas"

Shizune sale del cuarto y sin esperar mucho Katt se levanta, va al baño y se alista… _Jajaja, sólo me quedaría en el hospital si tuviera algo roto, algo contagioso y no pudiera pararme, sino olvídate Shizune no planeo quedarme aquí adentro… el olor no me gusta…_ Katt se acerca a la ventana luego de ponerse todas sus cosas encima_… Y ni voy a intentar salir por la puerta que probablemente hay orden de no dejarme salir._

Al caminar por Konoha Katt nota que hay muy poca gente, no sólo ninjas sino gente común en las calles. Al caminar hacia uno de los parques de Konoha vuelve a tener la extraña sensación de estar volando así que se sienta en el piso antes de caer de cara al suelo. Luego de estar un rato sentada nota algo que no le gusta mucho, el parque está completamente callado, no se siente ni una sola persona ni el cantar o aletear de un ave, parece estar desierto_… Que no haya gente es una cosa pero animales… tal vez alguien estuvo entrenando y los espantó pero… espantar a todos es un poco excesivo en especial porque el sitio se ve normal… y esta sensación de estar flotando._

Katt siente venir a alguien y se oculta, es probable que Shizune ya haya notado que no está y por nada regresa al hospital. Justamente es Shizune quien parece estar buscando a Katt, se ve bastante seria, tal vez enojada.

_Shizune enojada… eso si seria algo nuevo para ver, desgraciadamente no planeo quedarme a ver…_ Piensa Katt mientras se mueve por los árboles… _Me preocupa el cuerpo de Ino aún… se que es una imprudencia pero…ya la están buscando y en cierto modo me siento culpable, quiero ayudar con eso, con suerte puedo alcanzar al grupo que salió a buscarla… _Piensa Katt mientras sale de Konoha_… Además tengo una sensación extraña en Konoha, debe ser culpa de haber estado en el hospital tanto rato… tres días inconciente, aunque yo me siento bien para haber estado tirada en una cama tanto rato. _

Katt empieza a moverse hacia la zona donde había sido el campamento, a partir de ahí puede empezar a seguir el rastro de Leiko. Mientras se mueve por los árboles nota que igual que en el parque todo está callado, no hay ni un solo animal o rastro de bulla alguna…_ Que tétrico es esto, tal vez debería volver a Konoha, hay algo muy raro aquí, pero… Ino…_Piensa Katt deteniéndose luego de un rato de haberse movido por el bosque_… Si, es mejor que regrese…_

Cuando Katt está por regresar nota algo bastante inusual, incluso más que lo que ha notado hasta ahora. Ve los rastros de la fogata del campamento que hizo con Genma, Neji y Sakura hace unos días. De pronto comienza a tener un dolor de cabeza bastante grande y la sensación de estar flotando…_ ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? No hay forma de que haya llegado hasta aquí tan rápido, no debo de haberme alejado más de dos minutos de Konoha… _Piensa Katt mientras se sostiene la cabeza por el dolor.

Katt intenta concentrase pero el dolor lo hace difícil… _No se va el dolor… pero que está pasando aquí, no tiene sentido nada de esto…_

Momentos después Katt termina cayendo en el lugar donde había estado durmiendo antes del ataque de Akatsuki, el dolor de cabeza se intensifica bastante al ponerse en ese sitio_…__ ¿Qué…?_ En un momento Katt puede escuchar el sonido de una batalla, muy cercana, pero el sonido viene y va, unos segundos después en un momento en que abre los ojos ve a Sakura a su lado haciendo una y otra vez unos handseals, la muchacha se ve muy seria y algo desesperada, pero al igual que el sonido la imagen se va…_ ¿Qué fue todo eso, que estaba haciendo Sakura…? _Piensa Katt tratando de concentrase, aunque es bastante difícil por el dolor…

"Que diablos…" Dice Katt abriendo los ojos de golpe… "Genjutsu… si es lo único que tendría lógica…"

Katt se acomoda un poco y forma el seal para liberarse del genjutsu, pero no parece funcionar, sólo incrementar el volumen de los sonidos momentáneamente… _Los seals que hacía Sakura…_Piensa Katt mientras los forma e intentacortar el flujo de su Chakra para que el genjutsu deje de fluir.

Momentos después el dolor de cabeza cesa, el sonido de la pelea se intensifica y la muchacha de pelo rosa deja de concentrase.

"¡Katt!" Dice Sakura relajándose un poco, la muchacha se ve algo golpeada.

"¿Qué me pasó?" Pregunta confundida mientras mira como Genma y Neji están peleando contra Leiko, ambos ninjas se ven bastante más golpeados que Sakura, Neji en especial no parece que vaya a aguantar mucho rato más.

"Creo que fue un genjutsu, cuando nos dimos cuenta nos atacó de improvisto, Genma sensei me dijo que te sacara del genjutsu, que era muy peligroso que te quedaras inconciente, trate mucho rato pero no podía quitártelo, por suerte al final creo que tú misma también intentabas salir de él" Explica Sakura mientras ayuda a Katt a levantarse.

En ese instante Neji sale disparado hacia uno árboles por una patada de Leiko, el cuerpo de Ino se ve golpeado, pero ahora esta sólo contra Genma que se ve en el mismo estado. Al parecer lo que haya hecho Leiko como ataque sorpresivo dejo a los ninjas de Konoha bastante golpeados.

"…" Katt mira a Genma, el Genma no muy amable que le dijo 'sólo genin' era el del genjutsu, no el que estaba ahora peleando.

"¡Sakura! Ve por Neji" Grita Genma cuando ve que Katt ya esta levantada "¡Katt, necesito que me apoyes acá!"

Katt mira unos momentos a Genma, sonríe y luego va a ayudarlo contra Leiko, la muchacha parece maldecir al ver que Katt está fuera del genjutsu. Ambos ninjas pelean contra Leiko que luego de estar peleando contra Genma y Neji a la vez ya está visiblemente cansada. Katt y Genma se están manteniendo con taijutsu puro, la idea es recuperar el cuerpo de Ino lo más intacto posible, no matar a Leiko dentro de él, además como Katt ya había notado desde la 'pelea' contra Tsunade, sus jutsus son demasiado ofensivos para usarlos con un aliado cerca y el único que tiene que no dañaría a Genma podría matar a Leiko.

Momentos después Genma se distrae un poco al sentir una presencia, una presencia que ya por costumbre no distrae tanto a Katt, la del lector de mentes, Leiko aprovecha el momento para patear a Genma y alejarlo un poco de ella.

El lector de mentes que por suerte se encuentra sólo se queda mirando a Leiko, como si esperara algo, Leiko parece que va a decirle algo.

"…" _Jaja, no tengo idea que le vaya a decir pero sinceramente prefiero que no se lo diga, sorry Ino…_ Piensa Katt mientras patea a Leiko en el pecho haciendo que la muchacha caiga al piso bastante dolida. Genma se levanta pero duda si ir con Leiko o con el lector de mentes, Katt por su lado decide seguir con Leiko, como ya lo había notado antes en la pelea contra los ninjas de Iwa el cuerpo de Ino es bastante frágil y no muy bueno para mantenerlo en pelea por mucho tiempo. En un momento cuando Leiko ve que Genma viene a apoyar a Katt, la patea en el estómago y salta mirando su compañero señalando su cabeza con un dedo, el lector de mentes mira a Leiko un momento y luego sonríe.

Genma y Katt atacan a la vez a Leiko cuando regresa al piso dejándola al fin inconciente, pero al voltear a donde estaba el lector de mentes este ya no se le ve por ningún lado. Momentos después Sakura va a asegurarse que el cuerpo de Ino no corra riesgo mientras Neji viene detrás de ella.

"Ya terminamos, hay que regresar a Konoha rápido" Dice Genma levantando el cuerpo de Ino.

En el camino de regreso Katt está un poco desanimada y adolorida, la cabeza aún le molesta un poco sin contar que se siente bastante extraña luego del genjutsu. Genma se coloca a su lado al notarla.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Estuviste un buen rato metida en el genjutsu" Cometa Genma con un rostro preocupado mientras lleva a Ino en su espalda.

"Si… es sólo el genjutsu, aún me siento algo confundida…" Responde Katt sonriendo un poco… _Además no me gustó como eras en el genjutsu…_

"Por eso cuando te entrené te comenté lo de los genjutsus…" Dice Genma sonriendo un poco "Ya no te preocupes, dentro de poco llegaremos a Konoha y esto habrá terminado"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en Konoha Genma lleva el cuerpo de Ino donde Tsunade, al poco rato sale Genma con una Ino extremadamente alegre y se reúne con Sakura, Katt y Neji mientras les agradece. Un rato después cuando Genma da por terminada la misión y cada uno se está dirigiendo a sus casas Genma intenta acercarse a Katt.

"Katt quería…" Dice Genma, pero una alegre Ino interrumpe el intento de conversación.

"¡Sakura, Katt!" Dice la Ino muy alegre mientras jala a las otras dos kunoichis "Vengan conmigo, les invito algo de comer"

Mientras Ino jala a Katt por la calle puede ver a Genma parado en su sitio sin moverse suspirando un poco mientras ve como Ino se la lleva…_ Y yo todavía no le pido disculpas por lo de Kakashi… _Piensa Katt mientras pierde de vista a Genma que hasta el último momento se había quedado en su sitio mirándola.

* * *

En algún momento Katt fue a reemplazar sus botas que se destrozaron en el entrenamiento con Kakashi, eso de las sandalias no la convence… en especial después de la babosa caminando por sus dedos, pero bueno tampoco voy a poner en un capitulo que hace exactamente Katt cada día xD 

Misión con Genma… eso salió al azar, tenía una lista con algunos ninjas y a los dados sacamos quienes habían regresado, solamente Neji y Genma (Así es la suerte xD)

El de los ojos verdes es Kakuzu, en un manga coloreado eran de ese color, cualquier cosa los cambio cuando salga en el anime. (Kakuzu tiene la fama de haber matado a varios compañeros hasta que llegó Hidan… el lector de mentes tiene la suerte de que sabe que cosa y que cosa no decir o que hacer o no hacer con él, por eso aún vive xD)

Katt odia los genjutsus, y ya no es culpa exclusiva de Kurenai xD

El próximo capítulo "Revelaciones"

En ese creo que voy aponer a varios personajes secundarios xD (Como más Genma :P que a partir de ese va a tener apariciones ya constantes por una temporada) fuera de soltar información, un capitulo más tranquilo (No misiones)

Ya saben dejen reviews, revisen mi profile, vean los links a las imágenes que dejé (Que mis tablitas de stats DeviantArt no me deja ponerlas tan fácil y me da flojera subirlas xD) ya se acerca el examen Chunin así que en ese capitulo pondré los stats de Katt para el examen y tal vez agregue luego del examen un par más a DeviantArt.


	26. Chapter 26

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 26**

Revelaciones

* * *

"¡Ahrrr!" Bosteza Katt en la mañana mientras se sienta en la cama y se queda mirando la pared medio dormida estirándose con mucha flojera… _Creo que ayer comí de más con Sakura e Ino…_

Katt se alista, invoca a Orion y toma desayuno con él "Orioncito hace días que no te veía, que bueno que te ves bien" Dice Katt abrazando a su zorrito "Esos feos summons no te hicieron nada ¿No?"

"Argg, argg" Contesta Orion junto a Katt disfrutando el cariño.

"Bueno, voy a acabar de arreglar las cosas para que vayamos con Ebisu" Comenta Katt mientras arregla unas cosas y Orion corre por la casa… _Que suerte que ya todo volvió a la normalidad…Shk y de Kakashi ni la sombra, ese hombre de príncipe azul no tiene nada, me raptan, me pegan, me ponen apodos y a él no se le ve por ningún lado… jejeje… aunque Genma por otro lado si tiene madera de príncipe… pobre Genma, aunque es su culpa por no insistir más, lo de Kakashi lo paso, fue bastante directo, pero vamos que una niña también pueda frustrar sus avances ya es un poco exagerado… no parecía enojado conmigo, tal vez debería hablar con él, de paso le doy algo de celos a Kakashi que cuando está celoso se mueve y habla más de lo normal._

Katt sale de su departamento y se cruza con Ibiki que probablemente este yendo a interrogar a Leiko ya que la tienen capturada de nuevo.

"¡¡Oye Ibiki!!" Grita Katt algo enojada señalándolo "¿Tú tienes algo que ver con lo de la peste roja?"

Ibiki se voltea lentamente, mira a Katt muy sonriente y satisfecho, luego se vuelve a voltear y continúa caminando en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade.

"…" Katt mira molesta a Ibiki "¿¡Eso fue un si¡Porque no es gracioso¡Esos tipos eran de Iwa y me llamaron así!"

Cuando Ibiki se aleja ignorando sus gritos Katt se resigna a que tiene apodo y que muy probablemente fue culpa de Ibiki. De ahí se dirige a donde Ebisu que la está esperando para seguir con el entrenamiento de Orion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa tarde, cuando Ebisu da por terminadas las clases del zorro, lo des-invoca y va donde Kakashi, al llegar al departamento se cruza con el jonin en la puerta tratando de abrirla.

"¡Kakashi!" Dice Katt acercándose al jonin que voltea el rostro para verla, se le ve increíblemente cansado "… Kakashi te ves terrible ¿Sabías?"

Kakashi extiende su llave a Katt para que ella abra el departamento, en cuanto lo hace el jonin entra y va directo a su cuarto. Katt cierra la puerta y va a buscar al jonin. En el cuarto lo ve tirado boca abajo en su cama.

"Oye… Kakashi ¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunta Katt preocupada al verlo tan drenado.

Kakashi no responde así que Katt se sienta a su lado y lo pone de costado para que pueda respirar… _Boca abajo y con esa máscara va a terminar ahogándose… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?…_ Katt abre el chaleco del jonin y se lo quita con cuidado, luego le quita el sujetador de shurikens de la pierna y el de la cintura. Lo revisa un poco y nota que fuera del cansancio no tiene ni una sola herida.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Kakashi.

Esta vez si hay respuesta mueve un poco la cabeza afirmativamente aunque no se entiende lo que dice, así que Katt lo deja en la cama y va a prepararle algo de comer… _¿A dónde diablos lo mandó Tsunade que ha regresado así?... _Piensa Katt preocupada_… Y yo que quería contarle lo de Leiko…_

Luego de una hora Katt regresa con Kakashi que sigue tirado en su cama al parecer no se ha movido un centímetro desde que lo dejó. Se acerca al jonin y deja la comida en la mesa de noche mientras coloca su mano en uno de sus brazos y lo mueve nuevamente.

"Kakashi…" Dice Katt en un tono de voz bajo mirando al jonin.

"Anhgg" Responde el jonin abriendo su ojo mientras se voltea pesadamente hacia la comida, momentos después se sienta en la cama, se baja la máscara y empieza a comer lentamente mientras Katt lo mira preocupada.

"¿Kakashi que te pasó?" Pregunta Katt sentada al costado de él.

"… Misión…" Responde el jonin mientras come lentamente sin fijar la vista en nada.

Katt lo mira un poco, no parece que fuera a explicar más que eso además se le nota cansado y no quiere molestarlo tanto. Cuando Kakashi acaba de comer deja los platos en la mesa de noche, se quita la banda, se quita las sandalias y se vuelve a echar en la cama.

"…"…_Creo que debería dejarlo dormir en paz_… Piensa Katt mientras se lleva los platos.

Cuando acaba con los platos regresa al cuarto, mueve un poco a Kakashi y logra meterlo en la cama mientras el jonin parece estar plácidamente dormido a pesar del movimiento.

"Ya me voy" Dice Katt en voz baja cerca de la oreja del jonin, luego le da un beso en los labios y se va a su casa…_ Me voy pero… me llevo tus llaves… muajajaja, conmigo no funciona lo de criatura en desgracia, las oportunidades se aprovechan siempre, ahora ya no voy a tener que estar esperando media hora a que me abra la puerta… _Piensa Katt sonriendo un poco.

Durante los días siguientes Katt se mantiene en las mañanas y tardes entrenando a Orion con Ebisu, ahora se están centrando en que aprenda a hablar, para esto ya que parece una tarea difícil Ebisu decidió que lo mejor era darle premios a pesar que no es lo habitual para un summon.

"Vamos Orioncito di 'Katt'" Dice Katt mirando enternecida a su animalito que la mira inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado como si no entendiera "¡Wahh¡Que lindo eres!"

"Argg, argg" Dice Orion mirando con impaciencia el trozo de carne en la mano de Katt.

"No, tienes que hablar para que te de la carne…" Responde Katt muy triste mirando al zorrito.

"Argg, Argg" Sigue diciendo Orion mirando la carne con sus grandes ojos dorados.

"Bueno, toma" Dice Katt mientras le da la carne al zorro bajo la mirada desilusionada de Ebisu que se dedica a apuntar.

Luego de varios días y miles de trozos de carne ganados sin decir una sola palabra, tan sólo mirando dulcemente a Katt, al fin Orion habla, pero su primera palabra no es cualquier palabra.

"¡Carne!" Dice el zorrito mientras Katt lo levanta saltando de emoción.

"¡Ya habla, ya habla!" Grita Katt emocionada mientras Ebisu se queda mirando la escena.

"¡Carne¡¡Carne!!" Dice Orion mirando a Katt.

"Si, lo que quieras, toma tu carne" Responde Katt mientras acaricia al alegre zorro y Ebisu continua haciendo anotaciones.

Ebisu no parece muy convencido de las habilidades lingüísticas del zorro, que no avanzan mucho luego de haber aprendido a decir carne.

"Orioncito, tienes que pedirme la carne" Dice Katt mirando al animalito luego de hacerse la promesa de no soltar la carne si no mejoraba.

"¡Carne!" Exige Orion mientras Katt trata de no hacer contacto visual con él "¡Carne!" Pide ahora algo más triste mientras Katt comienza a ceder al sentir la voz "… ¡Katt Orion carne!" Agrega el zorro levantando la cabeza.

"Míralo que lindo como habla" Comenta Katt embelesada con su zorro mientras le da la carne.

"…" Ebisu sólo continúa haciendo anotaciones mientras mueve la cabeza negativamente.

"Dijo mi nombre" Comenta Katt mientras carga a Orion y lo abraza.

"Katt, Katt, Katt" Dice Orion moviendo la cabeza alegremente de lado a lado.

En las tardes y noches de esos alegres días donde Orion aprendió a 'hablar', Katt se dedicó a estar con Kakashi que se desaparecía por algunos días y luego regresaba tan drenado como el día que le quitó sus llaves. Para suerte de Katt como tenía las llaves podía entrar sin problemas a ver si el jonin seguía con vida y para acompañarlo aunque sea un rato.

La otra actividad a la que Katt le dedicó su tiempo nocturno fue a entrenar su taijutsu y sus ninjutsus, al principio trató de ver si podía aprender alguno de otro elemento pero luego de un par de días desistió al no conseguir nada, con el examen chunin ya cerca no quería perder el tiempo entrenando algo que tal vez no le fuera a salir y ya que su 'profesor de ninjutsus' estaba drenado en su cama no podía pedirle ayuda. De su entrenamiento fuera de mejorar ya por inercia la velocidad de los handseals y de combinar mejor sus movimientos con los jutsus, logró crear otro jutsus más que espera le sirva para el examen chunin.

Una de las noches en las que estaba saliendo de donde Ebisu Katt decide descansar un poco, ha estado ocupando casi todas sus horas despierta en entrenar a Orion o practicar sus ninjutsus, así que se dirige a un establecimiento cercano. Mientras se acerca nota que Genma llega al sitio y se sienta en una mesa donde están Izumo y Kotetsu que lo saludan cuando llega.

_No tenía idea de que fueran amigos… aunque claro, tampoco he pasado tanto tiempo con Genma, al menos tiene amigos y parece que se junta con ellos, no como otras personas que sólo duermen y hacen misiones… _Piensa Katt mirando al grupo con curiosidad y algo de nostalgia, le recuerdan un poco a sus amigos cuando se reunían a no hacer nada y pasar el rato en algún pub.

Los muchachos se ríen y toman un poco, Katt está apunto de dejarlos cuando escucha algo que le interesa.

"Oye Genma ¿Qué fue de Katt?" Pregunta Izumo riendo un poco.

"Obvia a Katt... ¿Qué hacemos con Shizune?" Pregunta Kotetsu con un rostro algo fastidiado "Desde lo del incidente en el que la Hokage estuvo tan eficiente no ha parado de intentar acercarse a ti"

"Shhh, no tienen que hablar en voz tan alta…" Comenta Genma mirando a los otros dos, y a los alrededores como vigilando que nadie los estuviera oyendo.

_No… si van a hablar de mi háganlo en voz alta_… Piensa Katt mirando al grupo y mientras mueve el pie algo inquieta… _Quiero saber que va a decir…_ Katt va a una esquina cercana y se transforma en una muchacha simple de cabello y ojos negros... S_i entro como yo es obvio que me van a notar, tener el cabello rojo es una maldición si quieres pasar desapercibida._

Katt entra al establecimiento y busca la mesa más cercana a la de Genma, ordena algo para tomar y afina el oído para ver si puede escuchar lo que hablan.

"Eres el colmo, desde que dejaste de enseñarle no quieres hablar de Katt" Comenta Izumo mirando a su amigo.

"Aunque por lo que sé creo que tiene algo con Kakashi-san" Agrega Kotetsu "¿Tan rápido te has dado por vencido, Genma?" Agrega sonriendo un poco, pero Genma no responde, se le ve algo pensativo.

"Bueno y obviando lo de Katt que no hay manera que te hagamos hablar, que hacemos con lo de Shizune, si sigue tan cerca de nosotros va a descubrirnos" Dice Izumo tomando algo de sake "Y si le va con el chisme de que nos salimos a Tsunade-sama…"

"Ya, no se preocupen por Shizune, incluso tal vez nos podría ayudar… pero claro tendríamos que llevarla" Comenta Genma ya con el rostro más relajado.

"¿Y cómo es…?" Pregunta en un tono expectante Kotetsu.

"Pues lo primero" Dice Genma despejando su garganta y con una gran sonrisa "Que no hacemos nada hasta que llegue Raidou de su misión"

_¿Raidou…? El tipo de la cicatriz en el rostro…_Piensa Katt con curiosidad_… ya no están hablando de mí pero… _

"Ya sabemos eso¿Pero tienes las entradas no?" Pregunta Izumo algo agitado, como esperando una buena noticia.

"Claro que sí, siempre tengo entradas" Responde Genma mirando a su amigo mostrándole por unos segundos unos papeles, y haciéndolos desaparecer bajo su manga "Incluso algunas extras en caso tengamos que llevar a alguien más"

"¿Shizune?" Pregunta algo desilusionado Izumo "No me mal entiendan, me agrada Shizune pero… no para salir a Suna con ella, asumo que es por verla cuidar tanto a la Hokage, no me la imagino en fiestas"

"Aunque hay que verlo de forma positiva Izumo… el que se atoraría con ella es Genma no nosotros" Dice Kotetsu riendo un poco dándole una palmada compasiva a Genma en el hombro al momento de pronunciar su nombre.

"Por otro lado siempre es un infierno conseguir una fecha en que nos toquen misiones a la vez, casi siempre estamos en la puerta, Shizune podría arreglar eso sin mayor problema" Comenta Izumo con actitud positiva y sonriente.

"Ya… tampoco vamos a usar a Shizune" Dice Genma mirando a sus amigos.

Poco después los tres ninjas se despiden y cada uno parece dirigirse a sus casas. Al poco rato Katt sale del local con mucha curiosidad… _Se están escapando de Konoha para ir a Suna… pero no, dijeron que sus misiones tienen que encajar, tal vez las hacen rápido y van para Suna después… cierto que hace tiempo me habían dicho que Suna tenía buenos tragos… Yo quiero ir…Pobre Genma debe darle vergüenza contar lo de Kakashi…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde siguiente cuando Katt sale de entrenar a Orion ve como Shizune sale rápidamente de la oficina de Tsunade con un montón de papeles mientras se intenta arreglar el cabello como puede con su mano.

"¿Shizune?" Se pregunta Katt al verla…_ Que raro porque se está arreglando mientras corre con una ruma de papeles… _Para variar la curiosidad le gana a Katt y decide seguirla. Shizune llega a una bonita casa de dos pisos y chimenea, deja los papeles en el piso de la entrada y se arregla un poco más, luego toca y espera algo inquieta en la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta se ve a Genma que deja pasar a Shizune, luego recoge los papeles del piso y cierra la puerta.

_La casa de Genma, tiene una casa… el flojo de Kakashi no debe querer una probablemente le gastaría tiempo de sueño o lectura el mantenerla…_ Piensa Katt mientras con cuidado se acerca a una ventana donde ve que la luz está encendida. La habitación parece ser la sala, pero los muebles están arrimados hacia las paredes y en el centro están sentados en le piso Genma y Shizune rodeados por un montón de papeles mientras parecen hablar sobre algunos documentos que tienen en las manos.

Al poco rato Shizune le extiende unos papeles a Genma y lo coge de la mano mientras le indica unas cosas.

"…"… _Shizune… _Piensa Katt mientras mantiene la mirada en la mano de Shizune junto a la de Genma y comienza a ponerse un poco roja… _No me interesa, tengo a Kakashi… donde quiera que esté en estos momentos… ¡Wah! A quien trato de engañar… Kakashi está bastante lejos de ser un buen novio pero Genma…_

Una hora después los dos ninjas parecen ir a descansar un poco y se sientan en el sillón que está junto a la pared. Parecen estar hablando bastante animados, con esa característica sonrisa de Genma acompañada con los movimientos de su senbon que parece agradarle mucho a Shizune.

…_Quiero saber que dicen…_ Piensa Katt un poco engreída y algo celosa desde la ventana. Se escabulle y se sube al techo, ya que la chimenea está apagada se transforma en gato y con su chakra empieza a bajar despacio para no hacer que el hollín caiga y llame la atención.

Por la acústica del sitio no puede oír nada más que murmullos y una que otra risa… _Con Kakashi nunca estoy así, o está medio dormido o leyendo… o me escucha porque es algo sobre una misión… No puedo oír… _Katt sale de sus pensamientos al ver frente a ella un pequeño gatito, no más largo de unos 15cm, color anaranjado con pechito blanco, una correa en el cuello y unos ojitos verdes muy grandes.

"Miau" Dice el gatito mirando a Katt haciendo que la conversación de los ninjas se detenga y se escuchen pasos acercándose.

"…" _¡Wah!_ Grita Katt en su mente mientras corre subiendo la chimenea, al llegar arriba ve como las manos de Genma jalan al pequeño gatito y lo sacan de la chimenea. Katt se queda respirando en el techo… _En la que me hubiera metido si me descubrían…_ Piensa Katt relajándose un poco…_ que lindo, parece que tiene un gatito de mascota._

Una hora después ve que Genma y Shizune salen de la casa aún hablando alegremente.

Katt mira a los dos ninjas irse y luego mira la chimenea… _Los podría seguir a ellos o ver que son todos esos papeles que han obligado a Shizune a trabajar fuera de horas… por cierto que será de Tsunade, la mujer va a terminar el sake de la región si Shizune no la controla…_ Piensa Katt entrando a la casa por la chimenea. Al entrar vuelve a su forma normal mientras el gatito se acerca para recibirla.

"Miau" Dice el gatito mientras Katt se agacha para verlo bien, su correa tiene un nombre 'Kero'

"Kero… que bonito nombre para un gatito" Dice Katt rascándole la barriguita mientras el gatito ronronea, luego de un rato va a ver los papeles que están tirados en la casa de Genma mientras Kero la sigue.

"Veamos que es" Dice Katt acercando su cabeza a uno de los folders "Examen chunin…" Al leer eso Katt retrocede un poco…_ Diablos, si me llegan a encontrar me voy a meter un problema horroroso. _Katt se acerca a la chimenea, pero antes de salir le vuelve a hacer más cariño a Kero "Bueno Kerito, nos vemos otro día y shhhh nunca me viste aquí"

Katt se transforma en gato y sale por la chimenea dirigiéndose aún como gato por los techos hasta su casa donde con mucho cuidado vuelve a su forma normal asegurándose que nadie la haya visto "Sabía que era mejor si hubiera seguido a Genma… en fin ojalá esto no me traiga problemas…"… _¿Y dónde diablos está Kakashi cuando se le necesita? Me siento solita…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya falta aproximadamente una semana para el examen chunin, vamos a dejar las clases con Orion por ahora para que puedas dedicarte a entrenar algo ya que asumo que vas a dar el examen" Explica Ebisu a Katt a la hora del almuerzo que es cuando da por terminado el entrenamiento "No se si la Hokage te ordene regresar para continuar o considere que ya es suficiente, eso ya lo verá cuando le entregue mi informe"

Katt sale con curiosidad de cómo va a hacer para dar el examen chunin, hasta donde sabía lo daban en equipos de a tres… _Ya le preguntaré a Sakura que anda sola también o de frente a Shizune o Tsunade sobre como arregló eso. Ese Ebisu… ¿Cree que con una semana me hubiera bastado? Que bueno que usé las tardes y noches para entrenar…_Mientras camina buscando un lugar donde almorzar ve a un par de ninjas conocidos.

"Lee, Hinata¿Descansando un poco?" Pregunta Katt alegremente al ver a la pareja de ninjas sentados en una banca.

"¡Katherine-sama!" Saluda Lee saltando y poniéndose de pie "Me enteré que la raptaron" Agrega algo preocupado.

"Si, un asunto complicado, por suerte todo terminó bien pero eso fue hace un tiempo" Responde Katt sonriente… _Aunque el lector de mentes recibió el mensaje que Leiko le quiso dar, ni idea que haya sido pero no creo que algo bueno._

"Me alegro mucho" Contesta Lee sonriente "Ya falta realmente poco para el examen chunin, un poco más de una semana, estoy muy emocionado… aunque me gustaría mucho que Naruto-kun estuviera aquí"

"Na… Naruto-kun…" Dice Hinata en voz baja algo sonrojada.

Katt mira a la muchacha y luego a Lee "Por cierto Lee, creo que Guy te estaba buscando"

"¡Oh! Entonces iré a buscarlo" Dice Lee y luego sale corriendo sin rumbo definido a buscar a su sensei.

"Oye Hinata… ¿Podemos hablar?" Pregunta Katt sonriendo.

"… Si…" Responde Hinata algo extrañada.

Katt se sienta a su costado y la mira "¿Entonces estas con Lee?"

Hinata se sonroja muchísimo por la pregunta "Lee-kun…"

"Sabes Hinata, te voy a decir esto sin rodeos sólo en caso te encuentres en una situación así" Dice Katt mirando a Hinata "A ti te gusta Naruto, se que tienes un poco de problemas para acercarte a él, más ahora que ya no está por acá. Lee se ha acercado a ti en estos meses y bueno es un chico adorable, pero si realmente no te gusta sería bueno que hablaras con él… sé de más que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero… si realmente te interesa Naruto tal vez deberías hablar con Lee… Claro, no se que tan seria sea la relación que tienen ahora, quizás sólo son ideas mías, pero aun así piénsalo"

Hinata está algo sonrojada pero parece que si ha estado escuchando a Katt.

"A mi Lee me agrada mucho, en cierto modo ustedes dos se ven lindos juntos, pero no se trata de eso, se trata de si realmente quieres estar con Lee o prefieres seguir intentando algo con Naruto cuando regrese, mira a Guy, me ha acosado muchísimo desde que llegue a Konoha pero aun así, no tengo interés en él como pareja, al contrario ando detrás de Kakashi que tiende a no hacerme mucho caso a pesar que puedo estar a su lado hablándole por horas" Agrega Katt mirando a la muchacha "Pero… ahora mejor ve a buscar a Lee que si Guy está en misión o algo Lee no va a dormir hasta que lo encuentre y no quiero que se descuide que ya no falta nada para el examen"

"Si…" Responde Hinata levantándose y yendo en la dirección en la que fue Lee.

"Que problema, no se si está con Lee porque le gusta o sólo porque no sabe como decirle que no" Comenta Katt suspirando _Hinata y Naruto se veían bastante felices juntos cuando fui al futuro por culpa del jutsu a baterías de Hyuuga._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ahora a resolver mi problema… está vez como sea debo de conseguir mi expediente o algún informante… necesito un jonin, al menos ellos parecen estar enterados, el problema es como hago que me digan algo…_ Piensa Katt mientras camina por las calles de Konoha en la noche hasta que una animada voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.

"¡Oh Kattie!" Interrumpe Guy poniéndose frente a Katt sonriente "Hace tanto que no nos vemos"

"Gu… Guy" _… Cuando me refería a un jonin no me refería ni remotamente a él… pero, podría sacarle información a él, sólo tendría que… ¡¡No!! No puedo hacer eso… pero podría averiguar algo al fin…_ Piensa Katt mientras traga saliva y le sonríe a Guy "Guy, tanto tiempo sin verte¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?" Agrega Katt mientras intenta controlarse para no salir huyendo.

"¡¡¡SI!!!" Grita Guy de alegría casi llorando mientras agarra el brazo de Katt y la lleva por las calles de Konoha muy emocionado.

Katt trata de mantenerse sonriente cosa que es difícil considerando que Guy está haciendo demasiado alboroto y la gente está mirando mucho… _Yo y mis brillantes ideas, más le vale a Guy saber algo…_

En el camino Katt ve a Hinata sentada en una banca algo seria con Lee mirándola algo confundido, pero en el momento en que Hinata mira a Katt con Guy baja la cabeza, le dice algo a Lee, este sonríe muy alegre y se levanta junto con Hinata, por suerte Lee parece estar tan acostumbrado a los alaridos de su sensei que no lo nota… _¡¡¡No!!! Hinata ¡¡Nooo!!, no es lo que parece… justo tenía que ser el día en que le di la charla…_

Katt está medio zombie luego de ver que su caminata con Guy desanimó a la muchacha, pero termina llegando arrastrada por él a un restaurante bastante bonito, Guy la lleva a una mesa bonita, para nada en la esquina del fondo oculta detrás de una maceta como lo hizo Kakashi. Están sentados junto a una ventana, los asientos están empotrados contra el piso y son bastante altos.

Guy habla con Katt durante la cena, está sentado frente a ella, una cena en la cual por cierto él no ahorró en lo absoluto… _Maldito Guy, haces que me sienta culpable por usarte… maldita conciencia porque no se va de vacaciones…_

En cierto aspecto Katt disfruta la cena con Guy, obviando que a veces es un poco ruidoso, si habla y bastante a diferencia de Kakashi_… Bueno si voy a sacarle información tengo que acercarme a él…_

"Oye Guy… ¿Tú te enteraste que me raptaron no?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Guy.

"Si, todos los jonin están enterados de eso" Responde Guy, un poco más serio, aunque aún alegre.

"¿Tienes idea por qué me raptaron?… ya van varias veces que tengo estos encuentros no gratos" Comenta Katt mirando al jonin.

"Ahmmm…." Guy mira a Katt dudando un poco, se ve algo nervioso.

Katt se acerca un poco a Guy recostándose sobre la mesa "Guy…" … _¡¡Wahhh!!, no, no puedo, es demasiado_… Piensa Katt mientras respira y extiende sus manos hacia Guy "¿Guy?" Pregunta Katt tratando de sonar lo más adorable posible.

"Ahmm… yo…" Dice Guy algo nervioso, es obvio que sabe algo pero es muy probable que no lo quiera decir.

Katt termina de acercarse y toma las manos de Guy "Guy… puedes decirme, nadie se va a enterar"…_ No se si sentirme como una sucia rata mentirosa o desmayarme en este instante… ahora si no me lo voy a poder quitar de encima jamás... _Piensa Katt mientras nota que Guy empieza a dudar "Guycito…" Empieza Katt hasta que siente que alguien la observa. Al voltear el rostro ve a Tenten que al parecer se estaba cenando con sus padres, la muchacha la está mirando con un rostro difícil de descifrar, tal vez es sorprendida, incrédula, quien sabe, lo que si se ve es que su ojo parece tener un tick nervioso y está mirando sin decir nada hasta que sus padres la jalan con ellos y salen del local.

"…" _Genial espero que no vaya con el chisme, necesito llevar a Guy a un lugar más tranquilo_…Piensa Katt mientras regresa su atención a Guy que continua algo nervioso "Guy¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?"

Guy mira a Katt algo sorprendido y su nerviosismo parece sólo aumentar sin contar que se sonroja un poco… _Jajaja que ni piense mal que no planeo llegar tan lejos para sacar algo de información…_Piensa Katt mientras va a su casa con Guy que por suerte ahora ya está calmado.

Al llegar Guy se pone bastante más nervioso en especial cuando Katt deja que entre sin problemas al departamento. El jonin si sienta en el sillón está muy atento a sus alrededores.

"Oye Guy… relájate un poco parece que te fuera a dar un paro cardiaco" Comenta Katt algo divertida al verlo "No te voy a comer ni nada"…_ Y no quiero que te mueras en mi sala, tremendo problema en el que me metería… _Agrega Katt en su mente.

Katt se sienta al lado del ninja y le sonríe "Bueno Guy… ¿En qué estábamos?" Pregunta Katt algo divertida mientras Guy la observa algo sonrojado "Me estabas diciendo… que los jonin sabían porque me raptaron" Agrega Katt…_ En realidad me decías que los jonin sabían que me habían raptado pero bueno… casi lo mismo… jeje_

Guy mira a Katt y baja un poco la cabeza "Eso no lo sé… es información confidencial" Responde Guy algo nervioso.

"…" _Me da pena… ¡NO Katt! Que no te de pena, saca algo de provecho de todo esto… que ya hasta le arruiné el momento a Hinata…_

"Yo… no se casi nada… no he estado encargado de ti" Responde Guy mirando tímidamente a Katt.

"…" _Oh diablos, que no me mire así… maldita conciencia ¡Te odio!..._ Piensa Katt mientras suspira "Oye Guy… no me digas nada…"

"¿…?" Guy mira a Katt algo confundido.

"…Quería averiguar que es lo que me esconden tanto, por eso te dije para ir a comer… pero, no me siento bien aprovechándome de ti…" Comienza a hablar Katt hasta que Guy se levanta de golpe del sillón dándole la espalda a Katt "¿Guy…?" Pregunta Katt preocupada.

"¿Es por Kakashi?" Pregunta Guy en un tono serio sin mirar a Katt.

"Bueno… si, pero tú no me…" Comienza a responde Katt hasta que Guy se voltea con llamas de fuego en los ojos.

"¡Oh, venceré a mi rival por ti Kattie!" Dice Guy muy emocionado mientras salta por la ventana y comienza a correr en dirección a la casa de Kakashi.

"Iba a decir que no me gustas…" Agrega Katt mientras mira por la ventana "Mejor lo sigo… y yo que me preocupe por él…"

Katt va en dirección a la casa de Kakashi, pero en las cercanías escucha a unos niños hablando.

"Corre, apúrate, dicen que dos jonin van a pelearse" Grita uno de los niños a su amigo que viene detrás de él.

Al seguir a los niños llega a un parque cercano donde están Guy y Kakashi frente a frente rodeados por algunos espectadores curiosos, la mayoría de ellos niños. Guy mira penetrantemente a Kakashi con los puños cerrados mientras Kakashi está relajadamente leyendo su libro y tiene una mano en el bolsillo.

"¡Está vez pelearemos por Kattie Kakashi!" Grita Guy señalando al otro jonin.

Kakashi sólo levanta la mirada de su libro unos segundos, después mirando a Guy guarda su libro.

"¡Kakashi!" Dice Katt acercándose al jonin "¿Estabas en Konoha?" Pregunta algo molesta.

"Llegue hace unas horas" Responde el jonin acercándose a Guy y dejando a Katt detrás de él.

"¡Oh Kattie yo venceré!" Grita Guy mirándola mientras le sonríe.

Katt mira un poco preocupada la escena, Kakashi no ha ignorado a Guy como normalmente hace, está caminando hacia él "¿Kakashi qué haces?" Pregunta Katt preocupada… _No creo que se peleen de verdad… ¿O si?_

Kakashi y Guy llegan a estar frente a frente cada uno parece prepararse para hacer algo, cosa que deja en silencio y expectativa a los observadores.

"Chicos…" Dice Katt mirando muy preocupada a ambos jonin.

Segundos después los ninja extienden una mano frente a sus cuerpos y Guy empieza a llorar vencido.

"¡¡¡NO!!!" Grita Guy "He perdido"

Kakashi vuelve a sacar su libro y deja a Guy gritando atrás mientras empieza a caminar en dirección a su casa.

"¿Piedra, papel o tijera?" Comenta frustrado uno de los niños que estaban mirando "¿Eso es una pelea?... Que estafa"

Katt ve como Guy comienza a alejarse por el parque parado de manos diciendo algo de dar cien vueltas a Konoha. Por el otro lado va caminando Kakashi tranquilamente, así que decide seguir al segundo que al menos camina como una persona normal.

"Oye" Dice Katt al alcanzarlo "No sabía que ya habías regresado, hace tiempo que no te veía y hace mucho más que no te veía conciente"

"No creo haber estado inconciente hace mucho tiempo" Responde Kakashi mirando el cielo como si tratara de recordar.

"Bueno, no inconciente, pero habías estado muy cansado, casi ni te movías de tu cama" Explica Katt mirando a Kakashi mientras camina a su lado, Kakashi extrañamente extiende su brazo para rodearla cosa que pone muy contenta a Katt. El brazo del jonin comienza rodeando los hombros de Katt y termina bajando hasta las caderas luego de un rato.

"Vamos a tú casa" Comenta el jonin interrumpiendo el silencio en el que caminaban.

"¿Mi casa?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad y emocionada… _Quiere ir a mi casa y está cariñoso…_

"Si, últimamente he estado usando mi llave de repuesto…" Comenta Kakashi algo divertido sin mirar a Katt "Y quiero la original de regreso"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que está en mi casa?" Pregunta Katt confundida mirando a Kakashi.

"Que ya revisé y no la tienes contigo" Responde el Jonin riendo un poco y soltando a Katt.

"…Te odio…" Responde Katt mirándolo al darse cuenta que su espontánea demostración de afecto era sólo para buscar las llaves de su casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en el departamento de Katt, ella no anda con ganas de devolverle su llave a Kakashi.

"Pero… ¿Qué de malo tiene que me quede con tu llave?" Pregunta Katt algo engreída "No voy a entrar a saquear tu casa"

Kakashi no responde sólo extiende su mano esperando sus llaves mientras sonríe.

"¡Ya sé!" Dice Katt sacando unas llaves de su mesa de noche "Te doy la copia de las mías" Agrega extendiéndole las llaves.

"…Bueno, me quedo con tus llaves" Responde el Jonin guardando unas llaves y no las que Katt le estaba dando.

"… ¿Esas son las originales?" Pregunta Katt revisándose y notando que no tiene sus llaves.

"Si" Responde alegremente Kakashi "Ya que te quedaste con mis originales…"

"Bueno…" Responde Katt mirándolo… _Cierto, es primer día que puedo hablar con él como se debe desde lo de Leiko…_ Katt baja un poco la mirada algo pensativa y luego mira al jonin "Kakashi… ¿Tienes idea por qué me raptó Leiko?"

La pregunta capta un poco la atención del Jonin, pero momentos después vuelve a su relajado estado habitual "¿Te raptaron?" Pegunta con curiosidad.

"Ya, se que los jonin están enterados… quiero saber por qué lo hizo" Contesta Katt algo fastidiada por la evasiva de Kakashi, hace unas horas Guy le dijo que los jonin estaban enterados.

"Pues tendrías que preguntarle a ella" Responde alegremente Kakashi "¿Y cómo fue que te raptaron?" Agrega segundos después sin darle oportunidad a Katt de hablar.

Katt suspira un poco mirándolo con dudas mientras se sienta en el sillón… _¿De verdad no sabrá nada?… ha estado en misiones y hasta ahora había estado casi inconciente en su casa cuando regresaba de ellas…_ "Fue en una misión que me dio Tsunade, me la encargó sola y me encontré con Ino que me quiso acompañar ya que supuestamente tenía una misión también…" Empieza a narrar Katt mientras Kakashi la observa con algo de atención. Cerca de una hora después acaba de contar lo que ocurrió.

"Que suerte que lograste huir y que Ino recuperó su cuerpo" Comenta Kakashi dejando de poner mayor atención a Katt.

En ese instante Katt cambia la expresión de su rostro a uno algo fastidiado cosa que llama la atención del jonin nuevamente "Kakashi… ¿Tú tenías idea de que me decían 'La peste roja de Konoha'?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo fijamente.

Kakashi mira a Katt algo sorprendido y divertido "No" Responde luego de forma rápida, cortante y al parecer aguantándose la risa.

"¿¿¿¡¡¡Lo sabías!!!???" Grita Katt levantándose del sillón muy molesta al notar la expresión del jonin.

Kakashi la mira algo alarmado y salta detrás del sillón con las manos al frente haciéndole señas de que se calme "No, te acabo de decir que no" Responde el jonin riéndose un poco.

"¡Mientes!" Grita Katt señalándolo "¡Por Dios, eran ninjas de Iwa y me llamaron así¡Los tipos son incluso de otro país!"

"Jeje, parece que eres algo famosa" Dice Kakashi riéndose aún detrás del sillón "Mira, yo también tengo un sobrenombre y no me pongo como tú"

"¡Sobrenombre, no apodo!" Dice Katt notando que Ibiki no ha empezado a reventar su piso a golpes como normalmente lo hace cuando ella empieza a gritar. Katt mira con cólera el piso y empieza a golpearlo con el pie "¿¡Lo estás disfrutando no!?" Grita mirando hacia el piso mientras Kakashi la mira riéndose, pero no hay respuesta de Ibiki.

"Bueno Katt… ya es tarde, mejor me voy yendo a mi casa para que descanses, nos vemos" Dice Kakashi sonriendo y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

"¡Vuelve acá cobarde!" Grita Katt a la nada, el jonin ya desapareció, lo único que queda en la habitación es un insecto conocido que sale por la ventana dirigiéndose a Shino que está posado en el edificio del frente.

Katt se acerca a la ventana y saca la cabeza muy molesta "¡Y tú deja de vigilarme!" Grita cerrando la ventana… _Ese niño me está observando desde que llegue a Konoha… debería buscarse otro hobbie._

Luego de una media hora Katt logra relajarse luego de darse una ducha y comer un poco así que se va a dormir…_ Tengo que averiguar que es lo que me esconde Tsunade, pero no tengo idea como… no creo que se lo pueda sacar a algún ninja y no puedo llegar a mi expediente, se que Guy puede decirme algo, aunque sea mínimo pero no planeo volver a hacer lo de hoy nunca más, al menos no con él… _Piensa Katt mientras se duerme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche Katt sueña que está en el techo de su departamento, Konoha se ve tranquila como siempre, con su cielo estrellado y una agradable brisa que hace que su cabello ondule al compás; a su lado está Kakashi mirando el horizonte. Un sonido llama su atención, al voltear ve un traje verde tirado en el piso, un traje como el de Guy. Extrañada se acerca a recogerlo y en cuanto lo toca el traje parece cobrar vida en una versión verde e igual de temible que Venom de Spiderman, que intenta envolverla.

Mientras ella pelea con el traje, Kakashi se acerca luego de un rato a ayudarla, pero el traje le salta encima y lo envuelve por completo transformándolo en Guy, que se acerca a ella con sus blancos dientes y la levanta del piso acercándola a sus labios para darle un beso.

"¡Wahh!" Grita Katt al despertarse de su verde sueño bastante aterrada "Que horrible, por que diablos tengo pesadillas con Guy… y esta fue peor que la anterior… voy a necesitar terapia"

"¡Cállate!" Se puede escuchar la voz amargada de Ibiki momentos después desde el piso de abajo.

Son cerca de las tres de la mañana y todo está bastante callado. Katt revisa que no haya nada como un traje de Guy debajo de su cama ni cerca de ella y luego intenta volver a dormir rezando por no regresar a donde esa pesadilla se quedó.

En la mañana Katt se despierta algo cansada por no haber dormido de corrido por culpa de su pesadilla, pero aun así se alista para salir a entrenar, ya no tiene que ir donde Ebisu pero con el examen tan cerca lo mejor es que siga practicando su ninjutsu y su taijutsu. En el camino al pasar cerca del edificio de la Hokage Katt se cruza con Neji.

"¡Hola Neji!" Saluda Katt alegremente al ver al muchacho.

"Hola" Responde Neji mirando a Katt algo espantado y poniéndose tenso mientras la mira de pies a cabeza "Disculpa, tengo que irme" Agrega el muchacho mientras parece que huye del lugar lo más rápido posible.

"… Creo que Tenten si fue con el chisme de mi cena con Guy" Suspira Katt algo resignada a que todo Konoha esté enterada… _Lo peor de todo es que no conseguí nada, no logré sacarle a Guy ninguna información…No me queda otra más que seguir tratando con mi expediente pero… no tengo idea como desactivar la trampa que me deja dormida cuando lo leo _"Ya que estoy por aquí tal vez debería aprovechar para preguntarle a Tsunade como hago con lo del examen chunin"

Katt entra a la oficina de Tsunade pero no ve a Shizune ni a la Hokage, sino a Sakura sentada en el escritorio muy atareada.

"¿Sakura?" Pregunta Katt entrando a la oficina algo sorprendida "¿Qué le pasó a Shizune?"

"¡Katt!... justo quería mandarte un scroll con misión… lo que sucede es que Shizune-san tuvo que ir en una misión de improviso con Genma-sensei y Raidou-sensei" Explica Sakura revisando papeles.

Katt la mira algo extrañada y se anima a preguntar ya que la muchacha parece estar bastante distraída con todo el trabajo "¿Y con Kotetsu e Izumo?"

"¡Si! Fueron a buscar a un ninja o algo similar en la zona, por suerte en rango de la esfera de Tsunade-sama" Dice Sakura señalando la esfera que habían usado antes para poder observar lo que ocurría dentro del supuesto mundo de Katt.

"En fin¿Dices queme tienes una misión?" Comenta Katt cambiando de tema en caso la muchacha se de cuenta de que ella sabía de Kotetsu e Izumo_... ¿Shizune habrá aceptado ir con ellos a Suna?_

"Si, es que con esta misión de Shizune-san las cosas se movieron un poco y lo que estaba asignado se tuvo que mover un poco y algunas misiones de los grupos de genin quedaron sin nadie que los acompañe" Explica Sakura extendiéndole unos documentos a Katt "Es una misión C Shizune-san dice que ya que hiciste una sola, no hay problema con esta, tienes que ir con el equipo nuevo de Guy-sensei a dejar unas cartas a unas villas cercanas, no creo que te demore demasiado, pero con tanta cosa no he podido contactarlos…" Dice Sakura mirando a Katt.

"No te preocupes yo los busco, si quieres si logro regresar rápido te puedo ayudar un poco" Comenta Katt mirando a la muchacha.

"¡Si! Tsunade-sama está atendiendo unas cosas para el examen chunin y no puede estar aquí" Dice Sakura algo más alegre.

"Sobre eso quería hablarte también, pero ya después" Agrega Katt hasta que siente un sonido extraño viniendo de la esfera que Sakura señaló momentos antes. Sakura se acerca a la esfera, hace unos handseals haciendo que una imagen aparezca en ella.

"Shizune-san" Dice Sakura al ver el rostro de Shizune.

"Sakura… esto va a demorar un poco, es probable que nos tomemos unos días eran… un par de ninjas y uno escapó en dirección a Suna y debemos de atraparlo, pero por ahora estamos encargándonos de uno de ellos" Explica Shizune mientras a sus espaldas se puede ver a Genma peleando con un ninja vestido de negro con una máscara en la cara. No posee ninguna banda de alguna villa ninja, pero viendo con cuidado la forma de su cabello, un observador avezado podría reconocer que es sospechosamente parecido al de Kotetsu… al igual que su contextura física "Bueno Sakura, nos estamos viendo pronto" Con esto Shizune desaparece de la esfera.

"…" _Esto ya es el colmo… por dios Shizune deja a la pobre muchacha con todo el trabajo y hace una actuación pésimamente hecha… aunque sin Shizune podría entrar aquí en la noche sin problemas y con suerte ver mi expediente… tal vez pueda hacer que Sakura me explique como desactivar la seguridad, sólo tengo que hacer las preguntas adecuadas con sutileza… _Piensa Katt mientras sonríe un poco y sale a buscar al grupo de genins luego que Sakura le entrega las cartas que debe llevar.

En la calle se dirige a buscar a Natsu, Saito y Touji, que son los genins de Guy con los que ya había hecho un par de misiones antes. Al acercarse a la zona donde normalmente encontraba a Kami y Panza a los cuales les iba a preguntar como encontrar a los otros nota que Kami parece estar huyendo de un grupo de niños.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian" Dice Katt acercándose al grupo, ya antes había visto como perseguían a Kami y normalmente Panza perseguía al resto, pero esta vez se da con la sorpresa de que Panza no está sólo, justo el grupo de genins que estaba buscando lo están ayudando a perseguir a los que siguen a Kami "Me retracto, las cosas si cambian" Agrega Katt sonriendo un poco y saltando para ponerse frente a Kami lo cual hace que todos los niños se detengan "Ya niños, se acabó el juego" Dice Katt sonriendo a los perseguidores de Kami que algo fastidiados se comienzan a ir caminando.

"¡Katt!" Dice Kami mirándola hasta que llegan Panza y los otros.

"A ustedes tres los estaba buscando, tienen misión" Indica Katt mirando a los niños.

Pasa un rato mientras Katt se entera que ambos grupos van a entrar al examen chunin nuevamente.

"Vamos a entrar con Sachi…" Comenta Panza.

"¿Tú vas a entrar no?" Pregunta Kami mirando a Katt "No tienes equipo ahora…"

"Ya me las arreglaré, no se preocupen por eso" Responde Katt sonriendo "Ahora vayan a entrenar o algo que me llevo a estos tres, en el camino les explico de que se trata"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el camino Katt les explica en que consiste la misión, Saito no anda muy alegre de que a otro genin se le asigne llevarlos, pero órdenes son órdenes, así que el grupo va a entregar las cartas que debe a unas villas pequeñas cercanas, una misión tal y como dijo Sakura bastante simple y que Katt no calcula que tome más de unas cinco horas.

La misión señalaba una ruta de entrega, pero Katt la cambió al considerar otra forma en la que podía ahorrar algo de tiempo… _Mientras regrese más rápido podré tener más tiempo para tratar de sacarle a Sakura algo de información…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Katt regresa con la misión terminada sin ningún problema va directamente a informarle a Sakura que continúa algo atareada entre las rumas de papeles. Se queda ayudándola a organizar las cosas, aunque la cantidad de papeles es bastante abrumadora sinceramente no están tan desordenados ni difíciles de arreglar y Katt tampoco tiene la responsabilidad encima haciéndole presión.

"Bueno Sakura, ya que esto está un poco mejor¿Cómo hago con el examen chunin?" Dice Katt terminando de arreglar unos papeles.

"Igual que yo, Tsunade-sama nos va a permitir dar el examen solas… obviamente bajo nuestro propio riesgo, sin equipo va a ser más complicado y va a exigir mucho más trabajo" Explica Sakura ya más relajada que en la mañana ahora que las rumas de papeles están mucho más ordenadas "Por lo que sé Tsunade-sama ya asumió que vas a participar, sólo avísale en caso no quieras"

"Que bueno… no tengo que ir a tramitar nada" Contesta Katt algo alegre "Detesto los trámites e inscripciones" Luego mira a Sakura un poco más directamente "Por cierto… tenía una duda y ya que escuché que eras buena en genjutsus, tal vez me puedes ayudar un poco"

"Claro" Responde Sakura mirando a Katt con interés.

"Tenía unos papeles personales que quiero poner 'a salvo' de ojos mirones… o mejor dicho de un ojo mirón" Comienza a decir Katt sonriendo "No se si tengas alguna idea, tampoco quiero tener que ponerlos en una caja fuerte ni nada similar"

"Ohh" Responde Sakura riendo un poco "Pero eso va a ser difícil Kakashi-sensei es muy bueno en genjutsus"

"Si, eso lo sé, pero no creo que espere que yo use uno, necesito algo que le haga efecto cuando intente leerlos, así lo logro atrapar en el acto" Agrega Katt sonriendo inocentemente.

"Bueno… es cierto si no se lo espera tal vez pueda ser que caiga en uno" Comenta Sakura pensativa "Hay un método que conozco, deja a la persona dormida por un buen rato cuando intenta leer los papeles"

"Si, eso me serviría" Responde Katt sonriente_… Si eso me servirá mucho_

Sakura le explica a Katt como hacer el jutsu, desgraciadamente Katt tiene bastante problemas para captarlo, ella y los genjutsus no parecen ser muy compatibles.

"¿Y cómo haría yo para leer los papeles sin dormirme?" Pregunta Katt al darse por vencida "Si no tal vez luego te los traigo para que les pongas el jutsu"

Sakura empieza a explicarle a Katt los seals para desactivar el jutsu, que por suerte es mucho más simple que hacerlo. Luego de un rato Katt logra aprender como hacerlo correctamente, justo a tiempo ya que Sakura tiene que ir a buscar a Tsunade y acompañarla mientras toma su sake para asegurarse que regrese a dormir.

"Las acompaño, así no estás sola con Tsunade y de paso no tengo que tomar sola" Comenta Katt mientras camina con Sakura que va a darle el alcance a Tsunade.

Al entrar al local las dos kunoichis ven a Tsunade tomando alegremente en su mesa de siempre.

"¡Sakura, Katt!" Dice Tsunade "¿Han venido a tomar conmigo?"

"Yo sí" Responde Katt muy sonriente sentándose mientras ordena sake.

"Por eso me caes tan bien Katt… ¡Tomas sake!" Agrega Tsunade alegremente.

"Aunque tengo una queja…" Dice Katt mirando a Tsunade "Por tu culpa voy a tener que dar el examen chunin sola"

"Cierto… pero lo vas a dar y es gente de Konoha, nadie le haría algo a la peste roja de Konoha" Responde sonriente Tsunade mientras Sakura intenta aguantarse la risa y Katt mira feo a la rubia.

"…Supongo" Dice Katt mientras toma su sake.

Un par de horas después y mucho sake, Sakura y Katt están llevando a Tsunade a que descanse.

"Creo que hoy tomó más de la cuenta" Comenta Katt mirando a Sakura.

"Es que no sabía como pararla" Responde Sakura.

_Shizune estaba loca, no hay manera de que Sakura hubiera cargado a Tsunade inconciente sola hasta acá…_ Piensa Katt mientras acomodan a Tsunade en su cama dentro del edificio. La oficina no está tan lejos, Tsunade debe estar más dormida que de costumbre y está Sakura, no Shizune… _La oportunidad perfecta, yo había pensado dejar pasar unos días pero…Sakura va a esperar que yo me vaya con ella… pero esta ocasión no se va a repetir… si hubieran ninjas vigilando estoy en todas las de la ley estando adentro, estaba ayudando a la Hokage, mientras Sakura siga acá no van a sospechar nada… como hago para que se quede adentro y me de tiempo de ir a ver mi expediente…_

Katt se acerca a la puerta y ve la luz a su problema de Sakura mientras sonríe un poco, esperando junto a la puerta a que la muchacha se acerque. Sakura se acerca a la puerta y Katt mira a Tsunade cuando la muchacha esta muy cerca de abrirla.

"¿Qué tranquila se ve ahora no?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Tsunade, esto hace que Sakura voltee el rostro para verla.

"Si" Responde Sakura en el momento en que Katt abre la puerta y se la estrella de frente en la cara haciendo que empiece a caer al piso. Katt la sujeta antes que caiga y se golpee aún más.

"¡Sakura¿¡Oye estás bien!?" Pregunta en un tono preocupado en caso aún esté conciente. Al ver que no responde la acomoda en un sillón, la revisa un poco para asegurarse de no haberla matado con la puerta y luego se dirige a la oficina de Tsunade_… Perdón Sakura pero… la curiosidad llama…_

Katt se acerca con cuidado hasta donde está guardado su expediente, desactiva las trampas que ya conoce y logra sacarlo, se queda mirándolo un rato, está vez es muy probable que si pueda leerlo y descubra de una vez que es lo que tanto le ocultan… _Aunque si es algo tan importante… ¿Lo tendrán aquí?_ Hace los handseals que Sakura le explicó y luego con mucho cuidado y algo tensa abre el expediente.

**INFORME CONFIDENCIAL**

**NINJA DE KONOHA NUMERO 012667**

**KATT WINDSOR**

**I.- DESCRIPCIÓN PERSONAL**

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 010800 – Jonin - Shizune

- Nombre completo: Katherine Eithne Windsor Galloway

- ID: 012667

- Villa Ninja: Konohagakure

- Fecha de Nacimiento: 21/06

- Tipo de Sangre: A

- Altura: 170 cm.

- Peso: 53 kg.

- Edad: 21

- Parientes Conocidos: Ninguno comprobado.

_¿Ninguno comprobado¿Qué quieren mi partida de nacimiento y las de mis papás? Pues va a ser un poco complicado…_Piensa Katt riendo un poco mientras lee.

- Rango: Genin

- Jonin supervisor de la prueba Genin: Yuuhi Kurenai (ID 010881)

- Edad de graduación Genin: 21

- Edad de graduación Chunin: Sin graduarse

- Edad de graduación Jonin: Sin graduarse

- Equipo Actual: Sin equipo. Supervisión directa de Ebisu. (ID 010777)

- Equipos Previos:

Hatake Kakashi (ID 009720) - Sensei / Akagi Kami (ID 012651) y Panza (ID 012668)

Yuuhi Kurenai (ID 010881)- Sensei / Akagi Kami (ID 012651) y Panza (ID 012668)

- Jonins encargados:

Hatake Kakashi (ID 009720), Yuuhi Kurenai (ID 010881), Shiranui Genma (ID 010203), Ebisu (ID 010777)

- Misiones:

D – 14 / C – 7 / B – 0 / A – 3 / S - 0

_Debo ser la persona que ha estado a cargo de más Jonins en la historia de Konoha… Las misiones están actualizadas a la fecha… deben de actualizar seguido… En fin, mejor le doy una hojeada más rápida que tampoco me puedo quedar aquí mucho rato, si Sakura se despierta me mata…_Piensa Katt mientras pasa otras hojas que parecen ser parte de la información que Shizune recolecto de Katt cuando recién llegó a Konoha.

**II.- PASADO**

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 005491 – Jonin - Nara Shikaku

Hemos invertido un par de semanas en averiguar un poco sobre el pasado de Katt, viajando a su mundo con la habilidad que Kakashi copió del ninja llamado Oboro.

Desgraciadamente para el análisis, este Jutsu sin perfeccionar dejó a Kakashi en muy malas condiciones durante cada viaje, por lo que la investigación dependió de mi, y se aconsejó que Kakashi tuviera un buen reposo físico entre cada viaje.

He podido verificar que Katt en verdad proviene de ese mundo, y no es una posible espía de otra villa ninja. Existe información sobre ella, gente que la conoce, y los detalles que mencionó sobre su mundo y su pasado a su llegada a Konoha han probado ser ciertos.

Se ha comprobado que no es una amenaza para la seguridad de Konoha. Sin embargo, aconsejo que no se realicen viajes o incursiones a su mundo, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

_Por eso debe de haber estado tan drenado Kakashi… no me dijo nada de que había estado yendo a mi mundo…_Piensa Katt algo resentida y triste con Kakashi dejando de leer un momento, luego pasa rápidamente lo que parece ser una recopilación de datos algo extensa hecha por el padre de Shikamaru… _mejor sigo leyendo esto ya después hablaré con él._

**III.- PERSONALIDAD Y COSTUMBRES**

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 010913 – Special Jonin - Morino Ibiki

Por orden directa de Tsunade-sama, me mudé al apartamento inmediatamente inferior al que se le entregó a Katt. He podido ser testigo de sus actividades, acciones, y eventos de su vida cotidiana.

Posee una gran curiosidad sobre nuestra cultura, y ser una ninja. Sin embargo, esta no es su principal prioridad. Su mayor interés está dirigido hacia Hatake Kakashi, y comete muchas acciones irresponsables para poder estar cerca de él.

Sobre sus costumbres, se puede determinar que ha seguido una vida compleja, que le exige saber organizar su tiempo y respetar horarios. Desgraciadamente su irresponsabilidad y la falta de control sobre ella esta haciendo que pierda ese orden, y puede entrar en una etapa de rebeldía, o algo peor.

Es consciente que se le está siguiendo y analizando. Sabe que se le ocultan cosas, y hace muchos planes para tratar de descubrirlos. Recomiendo cautela, o sembrar pistas falsas para mantenerla controlada.

Tiene una manía por brillar, y en consecuencia es una persona que acapara mucho. Recomiendo mantenerla lo menos informada de eventos de Konoha, o correrá el riesgo de no ser realmente buena en nada.

Hay un grupo de ninjas que la frecuentan normalmente. Los principales son los Jonin Hatake Kakashi y Might Guy. Además también la busca el Genin Rock Lee. Ella parece haber desarrollado un repentino interés por Inuzuka Kiba y Nara Shikamaru, a la vez que parece haber entablado una amistad con Kankurou uno de los hijos del cuarto Kazekage.

Los rumores sobre que está interesada en Sarutobi Asuma son falsos.

_Genial el psicópata me está siguiendo… No tengo manía por brillar y Kakashi no es mi prioridad… ninja metiche, mejor porque no instala una cámara en mi casa…_Piensa haciéndole una mueca al informe de Ibiki y pasando unas hojas que parecen ser horarios y actividades que ha realizado Katt.

**IV.- TRABAJO EN EQUIPO**

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 010881 – Jonin - Yuuhi Kurenai

Katt tiene la tendencia a ser la líder del equipo, y tal como fue su falla en su examen chunin, ella es demasiado sobre protectora, lo cual es lógico viendo que es bastante mayor que sus compañeros. Temo que esto pueda afectar el desarrollo de otros ninjas, por lo que recomiendo que se le asigne un grupo con otros genins de su edad, o un jonin particular.

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 009720 – Jonin – Hatake Kakashi

Tiene buenas habilidades de liderazgo, y ha conseguido la confianza de su equipo. Logra entenderlos bien, para aprender a trabajar juntos, y ayudarles a corregir sus puntos débiles.

Pero, sin ella, su equipo queda muy debilitado. Seria bueno que se le asignara un equipo con ninjas más experimentados para que pueda aprender a confiar más en su equipo.

_Gracias a ustedes dos ahora tengo que dar sola el maldito examen chunin… aunque esperaba algo más agresivo de Kurenai, asumo que si es cierto que no se iba a dejar influenciar en su trabajo…_

**V.- HABILIDADES **

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 011450 – Chunin – Umino Iruka

Katt aprobó satisfactoriamente la educación ninja, y en un tiempo muy corto, debido a que ya había recibido un entrenamiento previo en su mundo. Sus habilidades físicas son bastante altas, sin embargo debe practicar mucho su ninjutsu y genjutsu. En lo concerniente a los conocimientos teóricos que impartimos en la academia en áreas de ciencias su conocimiento es por mucho superior a lo requerido y en los aspectos no científicos es bastante alto a pesar del corto tiempo que lleva en Konoha, parece tener una buena disposición con nuestra cultura e historia.

Tiene una buena capacidad de aprendizaje. Con un Jonin adecuado, puede lograr desarrollarse mucho. Posee un gran interés por el ninjutsu, y muy poco por el genjutsu. Me preocupa que lo abandone por esta falta de intereses. Recomendaría a Kakashi como Jonin para que logre expandir mucho su ninjutsu, o Kurenai para que logre desarrollar ese genjutsu bajo.

_El bueno de Iruka… y que de malo tiene que no me gusten los genjutsus… son horribles, asumo que a él le debo haber tenido a Kakashi como sensei al principio…_

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 009720 – Jonin – Hatake Kakashi

Tiene un gran talento para crear técnicas nuevas, y posee una afinidad natural con el fuego.

_Kakashi y su gran capacidad de expresión…cualquiera mínimo hace un párrafo, se supone que soy como su novia, podría haberse esforzado un poco más…_

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 010881 – Jonin - Yuuhi Kurenai

Es una ninja balanceada, con la excepción que presenta un rechazo sin motivo a los genjutsus. Esto se puede volver una amenaza latente a futuro, pues sin importar su fuerza, es muy susceptible a caer en ellos, incluso los más débiles.

_Y dale con lo de los genjutsus… aunque es cierto, Leiko me metió en uno no muy agradable y si no fuera por Sakura no hubiera podido salir de él… y como que 'rechazo sin motivos' tú contribuiste a eso Kurenai…_Piensa Katt algo amargada mientras continua pasando hojas.

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 010203 – Special Jonin – Shiranui Genma

Katt tiene un gran talento físico. Su habilidad para el Taijutsu es bastante buena, y podría recomendar a un Jonin como Might Guy para que pueda perfeccionarla.

Presento una tabla con mis observaciones sobre el periodo de entrenamiento que estuvo bajo mi tutela.

Tiene mucho potencial, es muy observadora, y tiene muchos deseos de aprender. Pronostico que llegará a ser una gran Jonin, en muy poco tiempo, con el entrenamiento adecuado.

_No, Genma con te atreviste a recomendar a Guy ya se que lo que te hizo Kakashi fue bajo, pero desquítate con él…Este informe suena más cariñoso que los de Kakashi… esto ya es el colmo… _Piensa Katt mientras ve la tabla anexa_… Genial no entiendo nada de esta tabla y tampoco me voy a poner a analizarla aquí…_

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 010913 – Special Jonin - Morino Ibiki

Si bien es ruidosa y desordenada, he notado que le gusta meter sus narices donde no la llaman, y le gusta espiar a la gente, o romper las reglas.

Estas características, si se trabajan de forma adecuada, la podrían volver una excelente candidata para los ANBU, para la división de Espionaje. Sin embargo, es muy apresurado y requiere exámenes previos.

_¿¡Ruidosa y desordenada!? Eso no es mi culpa, la gente aquí es muy extraña… maldito Ibiki y que son los ANBU¿Los tipos de las máscaras de animalitos¿¡Yo quiero una máscara de animalito!?_

**VI.- OBSERVACIONES ADICIONALES**

1.- Chakra

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 005159 – Jonin – Hyuuga Hiashi

Con una gran preocupación emito este informe para que mis colegas Jonin puedan estar preparados.

He notado un extraño patrón en el chakra de Katt, algo que no veía hace muchos años. Si recordamos hace muchos años, existía una ninja que llegó a Konoha con un asombroso manejo del chakra, que le permitía realizar técnicas inconcebibles.

Para los Jonins jóvenes, esta ninja era llamada Uzumaki Kushina, una joven de gran poder, de un país vecino ahora desaparecido, que estuvo en contacto con Konoha por varios años, luego cuando el cuarto fue nombrado vino a residir aquí.

Cuando en ese entonces realizamos un análisis sobre su patrón de chakra, logramos encontrar que hace más años todavía, en la época del primer Hokage, existió un ninja en Konoha con el mismo patrón de Chakra. Su nombre era Uchiha Madara, y fue uno de los ninjas más temibles de nuestra historia. Por favor, revisen el expediente de Uchiha Madara para que comprendan un poco más de este tema.

No sirve para este análisis indicar que sucedió con Kushina al final de sus días, pero se encontraron muchas similitudes entre ella y Madara: El patrón del chakra, la forma de combate, el contrato con los zorros… demasiadas coincidencias. Katt no posee el mismo estilo de combate pero si posee la misma afinidad con las técnicas de fuego que poseía Madara a diferencia de Kushina.

Ahora, en el primer examen chunin de Katherine, ella nos impresionó a todos con una serie de ninjutsus de fuego creados por ella. Todos quedaron deslumbrados, pero en ese momento pude apreciarlo: el patrón del chakra, el mismo de Kushina, el mismo que dicen había tenido Madara.

Recomiendo que estemos preparados. MUY preparados. Revisen el informe de Kushina, y Madara, para que sepan que medidas tomar.

_Esto está mejor, todo lo anterior no explicaba el secretismo en absoluto… y ya que el pariente de Neji lo recomienda revisaré el informe de Kushina… Madara y Kushina… Tsunade no se tomó muy bien esos nombres… ¿Y cómo es eso de 'Muy preparados'? ni que fuera a volar en pedazos Konoha con Orion a mi lado… Mi chakra es raro bueno que tanta cosa si ya tienen informes de otras personas así no hay que alarmarse tanto. _Junto con el informe de Hiashi está anexada una imagen de una figura humana con colores y cosas que Katt no cree que ni analizándola con tiempo pueda llegar a comprender bien… _Dibujito de mi chakra presumo…_

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 012618 – Genin - Aburame Shino

Katherine posee una extraña formación de Chakra. No tengo elementos suficientes para entender la naturaleza de esto, pero me encuentro trabajando con mi padre para poder entenderlo.

_¡Jha! Sabía que me estabas espiando niño, y otro con el cuento del chakra…_Piensa Katt triunfalmente.

2.- Contrato con los Zorros

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 007350 – Special Jonin - Inuzuka Tsume

En los últimos días, Katt nos ha sorprendido con un pequeño zorro en sus brazos, y mis hijos me comentaron que ella había adquirido un contrato con los zorros en una misión.

Comprendo el rechazo general que se posee en Konoha hacia los zorros, pero me parece realmente tonto que sólo por el Ninetails se haya creado esa repulsión a esa especie. Es exactamente lo mismo que sucedió con Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya es hora que rompamos esos viejos prejuicios, y sigamos adelante. Démosle una oportunidad a Katt, y a su pequeño zorro. Todos nosotros hemos perdido algo importante con el ataque del Ninetails. Yo perdí a mi esposo, y mis hijos a su padre. Sin embargo, los tres vemos con alegría la llegada de un zorro a esta villa. Si nosotros podemos, ustedes también.

_¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto con los zorros?... Bueno, no importa, de cualquier forma los Inuzuka me agradan mucho… _Piensa Katt sonriendo.

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 009720 – Jonin – Hatake Kakashi

Katt ha conseguido un contrato con los zorros en una misión extraña. Ella, acompañada de Yamanaka Ino, y Akimichi Chouji lograron vencer a un grupo de chunins de la villa de la roca, y accedieron a un lugar que sólo aparecía cada 100 años, para poder crear ahí un contrato con cualquier animal.

Si bien es una extraña coincidencia que Katt eligiera a un zorro, más me preocupa el hecho que haya conseguido esa información, tan extraña que nosotros mismos no la teníamos. Temo que alguien haya "plantado" esa información para hacer que Katt caminara por ese camino. Si no me comprenden, revisen el final del informe de Hiashi sobre el Chakra de Katt, en este mismo expediente.

_Al menos no tiene nada personal en contra de Orion, aunque si ellos no tenían esa información… si es un poco raro que esos ninjas de segunda la hayan tenido y más aun que coincidencia que justo todo sucedió cuando yo estaba por ahí… Y otro más que sigue con lo del chakra._

3.- Akatsuki

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 002301 – Jonin - Jiraiya

La joven Katherine se ha vuelto un blanco de Akatsuki, al igual como Naruto, aunque ambos por razones distintas. Por favor tomen las medidas necesarias, según las indicaciones de la Hokage.

_Bueno Jiraiya esto no es novedad, aunque probablemente cuando lo dijo si lo era…_

Opinión del Hokage:

ID 002302 – Kage - Tsunade

Bueno… este es el segundo informe que tengo que evaluar para Konoha, ya que el primero fue sobre lo acontecido con Uchiha Sasuke.

Quiero pedirles que no se adelanten a juzgar a Katt. Ella es una buena chica, talentosa, y se que se nos ayudará mucho en el futuro. Yo confío en ella.

Hay algo extraño en lo concerniente a su llegada, sus habilidades, y el interés que la organización Akatsuki ha cobrado en ella. Yo tengo una idea más aproximada sobre esto, pero deben comprender que no puedo darles más detalles por ahora.

Por favor, cualquier futuro descubrimiento no duden en notificármelo, y cuiden todo lo posible a Katt. Lo que sucedió con Uzumaki Kushina fue algo terrible, y el hecho de leer el nombre de Madara involucrado me preocupa demasiado, pero es algo que tenemos que aprender a manejar con cautela e inteligencia, y seguir adelante.

Ser una persona extraña en un mundo nuevo que te juzga no es algo fácil. Solo les pido que traten a Katt como a una persona normal, que lo es a pesar de todo esto, y sean cuidadosos.

Tsunade

_Genial el niño que se fuga de Konoha y yo estamos en el mismo grupo 'la gente que obliga a Tsunade a trabajar'… ¿Qué le sucedió a Kushina, qué tanta cosa con ella y Madara?…_Katt mira un poco el expediente y sonríe… _Quien diría que Tsunade puede sonar eficiente y amable a veces… Ahora donde está el expediente de Kushina o el de Madara._

Katt cierra su expediente sin entender muchas tablas que están también anexadas en el fólder y decide buscar el expediente de Madara y de Kushina; Cuando regresa a su sitio el suyo ve que está el de Kushina, el expediente se nota antiguo aunque tiene un par de hojas recientes… _No está en su sitio, es probable que hayan estado trabajando con él y por eso no lo llegaron a guardar donde debería estar o aún lo están analizando, tal vez Shizune se fue demasiado rápido con los chicos y no lo guardo donde debía o Tsunade lo dejó para trabajarlo después… Al fin de cuentas creo que obviándome a mi ningún ninja de Konoha se pondría a hojear en los expedientes sin permiso…_ Piensa Katt sacándolo. Luego pierde un buen rato buscando el de Madara en vano y decide mínimo hojear el de Kushina ya que tampoco es aconsejable quedarse mucho rato más revisando expedientes… _No puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo aquí que si Sakura se despierta o alguien viene… ¡Para que diablos recomiendan leer el expediente de Madara si no lo tienen!… o tal vez esté en otro lado, es probable que sea viejo y he tenido suerte de haber encontrado el de Kushina ya que lo estaban trabajando…_

Katt abre el expediente de Kushina, lo hojea rápido… _No era de Konoha…Wow, parece que estaba con el cuarto Hokage, eso si es nuevo… Invoco al Ninetails… ¿¡Invocó al Ninetails!? _Relee Katt algo perturbada leyendo con más atención esa parte, al parecer fue escrita por el tercer Hokage.

…Ninjas de procedencia desconocida se infiltraron en Konoha en busca de Kushina, quien o porque decidieron atacarla aún no es de mi conocimiento. Ella no estaba en condiciones de defenderse, estaba a punto de dar a luz, su única opción fue invocar a uno de sus zorros, pero algo no salió bien en medio de su desesperación, ya siete años antes había perdido a un hijo antes de que naciera. El zorro que invocó fue el Kyuubi, aún no entiendo como ocurrió pero, la criatura mató a los perseguidores de Kushina y casi a ella sino fuera por la intervención de Minato que logró sacarla. Minato encargó a los ninjas de Konoha defender la villa mientras llevaba a Kushina a salvo. Ella quedó demasiado lastimada y falleció al dar a luz a Naruto. El cuarto decidió sellar la criatura en su hijo recién nacido, no había otra opción, de no hacerlo toda Konoha junto con su hijo sería destruida por el Ninetails…

_Wow… Naruto es hijo del cuarto Hokage, aunque bueno, se parecen bastante; Kushina invocó al Ninetails… asumo que esa es la razón por la que Tsunade no está muy contenta con mi contrato con los zorros…Pero nada de eso tiene que ver directamente conmigo… claro, es un peligro si algún día en lugar de mi bolita de pelos roja apareciera el ninetails pero… bueno a ella se le escapó, además yo no soy tan fuerte como para poder invocar algo de ese tamaño, Kushina de por si parece haber sido una ninja bastante fuerte…_ Katt decide ir a las hojas que se ven más recientes ya que es probable que esas sean las que tienen algún tipo de relación con ella.

En los últimos meses apareció en Konoha una muchacha que observándola con atención tiene rasgos muy similares a los de Kushina, no sólo el cabello rojo. Tengo sospechas aunque no pruebas para concluir que Katt es probable que haya sido la hija que Kushina y Minato perdieron años atrás en la pelea con el maestro de ella. No me baso simplemente en el parecido físico ni en las similitudes como el chakra, lo que me hizo pensarlo fue el mundo de Katt. Mi abuelo, el primer Hokage en una batalla que tuvo con Uchiha Madara fue lanzado a otro mundo con un jutsu desconocido, él luego de entablar ciertos lazos en ese lugar logró regresar para su posterior combate final con Madara. El lugar donde fue enviado mi abuelo concuerda con el sitio de procedencia del amuleto al cual Katt culpa por haberla traído aquí.

El jutsu que envió a mi abuelo a otro mundo es el mismo que utiliza el ninja Oboro, el mismo que abre un portal al mundo de procedencia de Katt. El estado en el que Kushina perdió a su primer hijo hace esto aún más extraño, ella estaba embarazada de no más de tres meses. Su maestro al enterarse de que ella lo abandonaría para ir a Konoha con Minato, el padre de su futuro hijo, decidió encargarse de ella utilizando una técnica aún más extraña, según Minato el maestro de Kushina parece haber sido un Uchiha que utilizó una forma muy extraña de sharingan. La técnica no dañó a Kushina pero desapareció a la criatura que llevaba dentro. Es muy probable que ya que Katt dice haber nacido en su mundo, su energía fuera enviada a ese lugar, su formación de chakra y el cambio de mundo pueden haber hecho posible la opción de que aunque haya nacido en otro mundo sea oriunda de este. El contacto con el amuleto y su inusual chakra pueden haber servido como forma de portal y explicación de su aparición en Konoha. El maestro de Kushina es otro asunto que me preocupa es apresurado e incluso más inconcebible que la misma historia de Katt, pero es posible que ese hombre haya sido Uchiha Madara.

Katt se queda mirando el expediente seria mientras termina de pasar las hojas, al final ve una foto de el cuarto Hokage, Minato y una mujer de cabello rojo a su lado. Sin mayor ademán Katt cierra el expediente y lo coloca en su lugar mientras luego se sienta en el escritorio de Tsunade mirando el vacío… _Esto no tiene sentido… ¿O si¿Por qué diablos nadie me dijo nada de esto? Ya se que son suposiciones pero… debieron de haberme dicho…_Katt se queda por un buen rato sumergida en su mente aunque le cuesta mucho pensar, prefiere mantenerse en blanco… _¿Kakashi sabía algo de esto? Minato era su sensei, tiene que haber sabido algo aunque… en mi expediente no estaba esa información… tal vez no lo sepa, pero Tsunade pudo haberme dicho _Piensa Katt un poco más enfadada… _No soy una niña, puedo perfectamente asimilar estas cosas, por más raras que sean…Mejor voy a dejar a Sakura a su casa, no quiero pensar en esto por ahora…_

Katt revisa entre las cosas del escritorio y encuentra la dirección de Sakura, aún pensativa va donde la muchacha, la revisa un poco y luego la carga para llevarla a su casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿Kakashi sabrá algo de esto?... nunca me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera insinuado algo… ya es bastante tarde, pero mañana a primera hora voy a hablar con él… asumo que me olvidaré que no me haya dicho que me decían la peste roja, que si voy malhumorada va a huir como hizo ayer… _Piensa Katt echada en su cama mirando el techo con la mirada perdida_… Pero no tiene sentido¡Por Dios hasta he visto el desagradable video de mi nacimiento! Ya se que hay conspiraciones globales pero esto sería ridículo…Eso me haría hermana de Naruto… hija de maestro de Kakashi, Minato Namikaze… Yuck, y a mi que me parecía atractivo… Pero si Kushina perdió a su bebe antes de tenerlo por el… sharingan raro de Madara no tendría lógica que creyeran que soy su hija, tendría que ver para hacer que Tsunade cuando esté borracha me diga algo más, parece que esa información la tiene ella exclusivamente, tal vez Jiraiya pero… ya debe de estar lejos…Aunque hay la posibilidad de que sea un expediente falso, Ibiki recomendó algo como eso… pero el expediente de Kushina confirma un poco el mío y los nombres de ella y Madara alteraron un poco a Tsunade la primera vez que se los mencioné _Varias horas después Katt logra conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana Katt se levanta, alista y sale a buscar a Kakashi, al entrar ve que no está así que decide esperarlo… _Acababa de llegar de una misión, debe de estar comprando algo…_ Pasan un par de horas y Katt se resigna a que Kakashi no va a aparecer, por ahora al menos, así que regresa a su casa a recoger algunas cosas para ir a entrenar un poco.

Al llegar a su edificio se encuentra con Ibiki apoyado en la entrada y mirándola_… eso puede ser malo… en fin has como que no has hecho nada._

"Hola Ibiki" Dice Katt pasando junto a él.

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?" Pregunta Ibiki en un tono serio mientras voltea un poco la cabeza para ver a Katt.

"Depende… ¿A qué hora?" Responde Katt muy natural mientras Ibiki continua mirándola "Fui con Sakura a ver a Tsunade, me quede tomando ahí y cuando Tsunade al fin dejó de tomar la llevamos a su oficina, ahí la pobre de Sakura se golpeó contra la puerta y me quedé esperando a que se levantara, como se demoró demasiado decidí llevarla a su casa de una vez"

"Oh… ¿Y como se golpeó Sakura?" Pregunta Ibiki caminando hacia Katt.

"Con la puerta" Responde Katt.

"¿Con la puerta?" Repite Ibiki en un tono escéptico mirándola levantando una ceja, ahora parado al frente de ella.

"Si, no estaba mirando al frente y cuando abrí la puerta pues no pudo reaccionar y la golpee" Responde Katt suspirando un poco "Por suerte la sujeté antes que cayera al piso"

"Oh… ¿Y tan fuerte abres las puertas?" Pregunta Ibiki con el mismo tono escéptico.

"Bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que hay del otro lado y también Sakura estaba mal parada" Responde Katt moviendo los hombros mientras sonríe un poco.

Ibiki la observa un rato mientras Katt lo mira esperando que diga algo.

"Después hablaremos" Dice Ibiki mientras comienza a alejarse "Por cierto, tuve que mandar a Kakashi en una misión de última hora, no pierdas el tiempo buscándolo" Agrega y sale del edificio.

Katt se voltea, sube las escaleras tranquilamente, entra a su casa y va al baño… _¡Diablos… yo se que él sabe algo!..._ Piensa Katt mirando a todos lados muy nerviosa_… ¿Cómo lo sabe…?... en fin yo he dicho la verdad sólo obvié algunas partes… ¡Kakashi traidor, como aceptas irte y dejarme sin nadie que me confirme lo que descubrí! Y peor aun me dejas en las garras de Ibiki…_

En la tarde Katt sale a comprar algunas cosas para entrenar un poco…_ Pesos si, necesito pesos, eso sirve para mejorar la velocidad, no me van a servir para este examen pero si para después…_ Piensa Katt mientras va a comprar sus pesos e intenta mantener su mente ocupada para evitar mostrarse nerviosa en caso la estén siguiendo.

Esa noche luego de entrenar con sus nuevos pesos, va a buscar a Tsunade, al entrar al local se lleva una sorpresa no muy agradable, Ibiki está sentado con ella, por suerte la Hokage parece estar igual de alegre que los otros días. En cuanto entra Ibiki voltea el rostro y la mira muy serio mientras Katt se va a sentar en una mesa por otro lado…_ Eso si no me lo esperaba…mejor tomo algo y en un rato me largo de aquí… _Katt sale del local una hora después luego de haber aguantado las miradas de Ibiki todo el rato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltan unos cuatro días para el examen Chunin, los genin de Konoha están bastante tensos. Katt continua usando esos días para entrenar sus ninjutsus y taijutsu o pasar sus ratos libres con Orion ya que no hay Kakashi por ningún lado, al parecer Ibiki si lo mandó en alguna misión… _Ya va a ser el examen chunin y Kakashi no ha regresado aún… _Piensa Katt algo triste pensando que es probable que Kakashi no la vea esta vez… _Además me preocupa que Ibiki ya no me siga molestando… yo se que él sabe algo, probablemente no tiene pruebas suficientes y por eso dejó de molestarme, tengo que tener más cuidado… mejor dejo el tema por una temporada que si Ibiki me descubre quien sabe lo que me haga._

* * *

Que puedo decir de este capítulo… pues que cuando uno deja de lado algo y alguien más después viene y lo quiere de la nada uno puede darse cuenta que tal vez si quería la otra cosa. En especial si lo que elegiste inicialmente resulta que al parecer vino fallado (Analogía Genma/Katt/Kakashi xD) Pero bueno seamos sinceros, cuando hay un chico lindo disponible es raro que se mantenga sin chicas detrás de él por mucho tiempo. Y bueno ni idea como tomen la actitud de Katt (Que luego empeorará xD), en cierto aspecto le gusta un poco Genma, pero se supone que tiene algo con Kakashi y bueno la muchacha tampoco es un ángel del cielo que ya que 'está' con Kakashi le desea la felicidad con alguien más a Genma. (Para la gente que tenga su ex o alguien que estuviera detrás de ustedes deben saber un poco a que me refiero, en muchos casos es complicado no sentir celos xD) 

El traje Venom… no pude evitarlo sinceramente lo consideraría una pesadilla realista para cualquiera que haya tenido a Guy muy cerca xD. Ahora el pobre Neji le tiene un rechazo a Katt xD (Me imagino a Tenten corriendo espantada a contarle a Neji xD)

Y bueno ya que tenemos a Orion¿Por qué no otro animalito adorable? Para darle más puntos aún a Genma xD (Me recuerda Full Metal Alchemist con Ed y los gatos y Roy y los perros xD)

Ya le tuve que poner nombres a los nuevos discípulos de Guy (En realidad ya le encontré nombre a los de Kurenai y Asuma también ya en estos días actualizaré la info en los capítulos como el examen Chunin) el apellido de Kami es Agaki y bueno Panza es simplemente Panza xD

Opinen sobre el expediente de Katt y esas cosas Ya se que son como resúmenes pero tampoco se pasen, no voy a tipear un expediente de verdad completo xD; opinen y esas cosas, sobre lo que gusten que hayan leído. (Por cierto el de Kushina es más confidensial así como el de Madara pero Katt tuvo la suerte de que lo estuvieran usando en esos momentos xD)

Siguiente capítulo "El segundo examen chunin"

Para ver como va el tipeo del próximo capitulo revisen mi profile.

Sorry si los expedientes salen medio deformes (Culpa de la página) trataré de arreglarlos para después si se puede xD

Orioncito dice "¡¡¡Review!!!" (Háganle caso al zorro ¬¬ o desaparecerá la carne de sus refrigeradores) y Kero dice "Miau"

¿Leyeron el manga 370? justo esperé a que saliera en caso tuviera que adaptar algo pero no, me encaja bastante bien sin necesidad de un sólo arreglo Aunque claro yo he puesto al Ninetails como que lo invocaron, quien sabe si en el canon sea exactamente eso.

Ya dentro de otro periodo soltaré más información que está es lo que Katt logró conseguir por habilidad y por suerte


	27. Chapter 27

**LAS CRÓNICAS PERDIDAS DE KONOHA**

**CAPITULO 27**

El segundo examen Chunin

* * *

Esa mañana Katt se levanta temprano y se alista para ir a la academia para el examen chunin… _Tengo que sacarme lo del expediente de la cabeza… es probable que incluso pueda ser información falsa..._ Piensa Katt sentada en una mesa con los brazos sobre su rostro_… Si no me concentro me va a ir pésimo en este examen, no sirve de nada andar pensando en si lo que leí es verdad o no, no puedo preguntarle a nadie… tal vez a Genma pero ni idea si ya regresó y Kakashi aunque supiera es probable que no me diría… Pero es muy difícil sacarme todo de la cabeza, si es verdad Naruto sería mi hermano…_

Luego de un buen rato Katt sale de su casa un poco más relajada. Al igual que la vez anterior al llegar a la academia ninja ella ve a los clásicos grupos de a tres esperando, algunos con sus sensei otros solos. Ino, Chouji y Shino están entrando a la academia, no se ve ni rastro de Asuma; Lee, Hinata y Tenten están con Guy que parece estar dándoles un discurso muy emotivo; Kami, Panza y Sachi están solos sin rastros de Kurenai y se puede ver a Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon que están en las inmediaciones, al parecer Konohamaru está muy molesto, no va a participar en el examen, a pesar que no le fue tan mal en el anterior y está maldiciendo a Tsunade.

Los otros equipos de Kurenai, Guy y Asuma que se graduaron a la par con Katt también están. Esta vez hay una tensión mayor en los grupos con Genin mayores, saben que a partir del siguiente examen se volverá a hacer con las otras naciones y eso significa más dificultad así que parecen haber venido muy decididos a que unos niños no los derroten.

Sakura está sola al igual que Katt, pero luego de un rato se junta con sus amigos que ya están entrando a la academia.

"Supongo que este examen va a estar bastante difícil…" Comenta Katt siguiendo a la gente que ya está empezando a entrar en grupos.

Mientras camina por los corredores ve a Kotetsu e Izumo no muy alegres junto con otros chunins… _Ya regresaron… bueno el examen chunin es todo un acontecimiento, no creo que se lo hubieran perdido, supongo que se necesita mucha gente para vigilar… aunque con esas caras parece que no quisieran estar aquí_.

Katt se dirige al salón indicado tranquilamente, pero algo aburrida sin tener a nadie con quien conversar. Toda la calma desaparece cuando ve a Ibiki sentado en el escritorio al frente del salón mirando la puerta de entrada.

Cuando todos los genin participantes entran en el salón y son acomodados al azar en los asientos, Ibiki se levanta y reparte unas hojas en blanco.

"Quiero que escriban lo más exacto posible TODO lo que han hecho la última semana, ya que todos son de Konoha hemos estado observándolos, así que les recomiendo que no dejen pasar detalles, los detalles son esenciales en los reportes" Ordena Ibiki pasando la mirada por toda el aula "Tienen una hora"

Katt mira con algo de odio a Ibiki mientras este le responde con una mirada penetrante… _Te odio Ibiki…_ Es todo lo que está en la mente de Katt en ese momento

Pasan unos momentos y Katt muy malhumorada empieza a escribir mientras mastica el borrador de pura cólera… _Si no fuera porque sé que lo va a detener le lanzaría el lápiz en medio de los ojos… Voy a tener que ponerlo, si me ha estado siguiendo no sirve de nada que le mienta… y no quiero arriesgarme a que me saquen en esta parte del examen, ya me imagino a Tsunade gritándome quien sabe por cuantas horas…_

Cerca de el tiempo límite Katt termina de escribir y levanta la mirada para encontrase directamente con los ojos de Ibiki que parecen haber estado mirándola por toda la hora. En cuanto Katt mira molesta a Ibiki este sonríe con un aire de victoria.

"Se acabó el tiempo" Dice Ibiki mientras se levanta "Voy a recoger sus papeles, no se vayan a mover" Ibiki empieza a recoger y cuando llega donde Katt, que estaba sentada cerca del fondo, separa su hoja y termina de recoger los otros exámenes "Bueno, los dejo para que empiecen la primera parte de su examen"

Un murmullo corre entre los genins al oír eso, mientras Katt ve como Ibiki abre la puerta bota en un basurero cercano todas las hojas excepto la de Katt y se va leyendo.

Katt se queda señalando en dirección de Ibiki casi en shock… _¡Me la hizo¡Cómo diablos caí en algo tan básico¡Por dios es como si le hubiera firmado una confesión!_... Piensa Katt masticando ahora el borrador de su lápiz

Momentos después entra al salón Ebisu con un grupo bastante grande de papeles "Ya que están acomodados vamos a empezar la primera parte del examen chunin, las notas se sacarán en promedio de los integrantes de cada equipo, es sobre diez puntos, se necesita un mínimo de seis para pasar a la siguiente parte" Indica el jonin mientras los chunin que estaban en el salón empiezan a observar más a los genin.

Nuevamente Katt recibe una hoja, pero está vez tiene preguntas en ella. Muy malhumorada, aún masticando el borrador y sin muchos ánimos empieza a ver las preguntas del examen que parecen ser diez.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma…_ Piensa Katt mirando algo incrédula el examen…_Mejor dicho un insulto… _Las preguntas son bastante simples para Katt, Química, Biología Física, topografía, en la única que encuentra dificultad a primera vista es en una de criptología, todas deben ser comentadas o sustentadas… _Es una broma, el nivel de estas cosas es básico, a lo más el problema sería la subjetividad en la parte sustentación o comentarios_… Piensa Katt mientras termina de revisar cada pregunta y luego levanta la mirada y ve a los otros genin… _aunque este examen lo da gente de muchas edades, la mayoría bastante jóvenes y ninguno de ellos creo que haya llevado tantos cursos de estos temas como yo aquí se dedican a otras cosas… Que suerte que tengo, no toman matemáticas aunque mates de el nivel de esto tampoco me preocuparían demasiado._

Katt se dedica a resolver sin problema las preguntas dejando el criptograma para el final… _Quieren comentario y sustentación que lindos, después de sustentar mi tesis sustento lo que sea…_ Piensa Katt acabando su novena pregunta, al bostezar un poco nota que muchos genin están sonrientes sin tocar su prueba y se ven muy seguros de si mismos, otros como el grupo de Naruto, parecen estar escribiendo y teniendo uno que otro problema… _Que raro, serán de los que se inspiran al final del examen…_ Piensa mientras regresa a su hoja unos veinte minutos después de iniciado el examen y empieza a analizar sobre que se trata el criptograma… _Cuarenta minutos para averiguar que diablos dice el texto… ya me siento en clase de redacción._

A los cuarenta minutos de iniciada la prueba Katt termina el examen asumiendo que hizo bien el criptograma y completamente segura de las otras nueve preguntas_… Que aburrido ¿Podré entregar mi examen e irme?... _Piensa Katt recordando sus exámenes de la universidad.

Katt se queda aburrida mirando al frente por veinte minutos, de vez en cuando Ebisu la mira con un poco de curiosidad hasta que termina el examen y los chunin recogen las hojas.

"Quiero que todos esperen en la academia, en dos horas se dará los resultados" Explica Ebisu mientras un buen grupo de genins parece alterarse un poco.

"¿Pero no es como el antepasado?" Pregunta uno casi desmayándose.

"No, Ibiki recomendó esta forma, sabía que muchos caerían con ella, las preguntas han estado un poco menos complicadas que la vez anterior para que fueran realizables pero al mismo tiempo creyeran que se trataba de lo mismo" Explica Ebisu acomodándose los lentes.

Mientras espera los resultados Katt puede ver como Ino parece estar algo fastidiada con Chouji y Shino; Lee parece estar algo nervioso sentado junto con Hinata y Tenten. Sakura parece simplemente estar esperando bastante confiada a que den los resultados.

"Sakura" Dice Katt acercándose "Vengo contigo ya que me aburro estando sola"

"Katt" Responde Sakura sonriendo, parece que ni se acuerda del portazo "¿Cómo te fue en el examen?" Agrega algo seria.

"Pues obviando el criptograma que creo que lo hice bien, el resto si estoy segura de que están bien" Responde Katt de forma muy natural "¿Y tú?"

"Me alegro" Responde Sakura sonriente "Yo también creo estar bien, dudo que me haya equivocado en algo"

"¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió en el otro examen?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

"Jajaja, no debieron confiarse" Responde Sakura contándole a Katt esa parte del examen chunin que dio con Sasuke y Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de las dos horas unos chunins empiezan a llamar a los equipos, algunos salen muy desanimados o maldiciendo y otros parece que pasan para otra área. Cuando le llega el turno a Katt un chunin revisa unos papeles.

"Como has dado el examen sola simplemente tomamos tu calificación sin promediarla" Explica el chunin, luego lee un papel y sonríe un poco "Pasa por esa puerta para que te expliquen cuando y donde se realizará la siguiente parte del examen" Indica el chunin.

Luego de una media hora reaparece Ebisu, en el salón hay cerca de cincuenta genins unos quince o dieciséis equipos.

"Ustedes obtuvieron seis o más puntos en su examen, la siguiente prueba se realizará mañana a las siete de la mañana" Indica Ebisu también explicando el lugar y dando por terminada la primera parte del examen chunin.

Katt va a su casa a descansar, de Kakashi no se ha visto ni la sombra, o está descansando o simplemente no ha llegado de su misión. Katt está algo confundida respecto a Kakashi, por un lado parece haberle ocultado información lo que molesta a Katt bastante, pero por otro realmente quiere que esté presente en su examen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soy Yamashiro Aoba y voy a estar encargado de llevar a cabo la segunda parte del examen" Se presenta un jonin de cabello corto negro y lentes oscuros.

La zona de la segunda parte del examen es un bosque con un lago al centro, la prueba es bastante simple. Ocultas en el bosque están unas llaves, cada genin debe de encontrar una, esta prueba se puede hacer por separado o en equipo, incluso pueden crearse alianzas entre varios equipos, cada genin que desee continuar debe de conseguir y mantener una llave hasta el final de la prueba que son tres horas. En esta prueba es normal que los miembros fuertes del equipo ayuden a los miembros más débiles a conseguir sus llaves, así como los enemigos se infiltran dentro de sus equipos para que les consigan llaves a ellos, o robar las que puedan haber obtenido.

"El espacio de la segunda prueba es relativamente pequeño, así que si no saben moverse bien van a tener encuentros con otros genin, tienen cinco horas" Explica Aoba tranquilamente mientras muestra por unos momentos una llave.

Cuando cada grupo de genins ha sido llevado por un chunin a un área diferente se da por iniciada la segunda parte del examen.

Katt al no tener equipo empieza la prueba sola mientras busca por el bosque alguna llave, a lo lejos puede ver como algunos de los equipos en lugar de buscar llaves han empezado atacando a otros equipos a pesar de que es bastante improbable de que tengan alguna llave con ellos por el poco tiempo que ha pasado desde iniciada la prueba.

_Tengo la impresión que varios de los que están atacando no van a conseguir llaves…_ Piensa Katt ya mucho más atenta al entorno mientras continua buscando una llave. Lo de buscar una llave que en primera instancia Katt pensaba sería una labor no tan complicada resulta ser bastante frustrante.

"Debo haber estado con un lapsus cerebral ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que sería fácil encontrar una llave en un bosque?" Piensa Katt bastante frustrada hasta que voltea el rostro y ve una escena inusual, una línea de hormigas avanzando por el piso cargando tres llaves… _Ese debe de ser Shino…_ Piensa Katt dejando ir a las hormigas…_ No quiero problemas después con él._

Katt continúa su búsqueda hasta que cerca de unas rocas logra encontrar una llave que estaba bastante bien camuflada "Ya era hora, se que no soy una experta siguiendo rastros, pero tampoco pensé ser tan mala" Comenta Katt acercándose a recoger la llave.

"No deberías hacer eso" Se escucha decir a la voz de Sakura que está parada cerca de Katt.

"Sakura… ¿Y por qué no?" Pregunta Katt al verla y notar que no parece estar buscando pelea.

La muchacha hace unos seals "¡Kai!" Y revela que la llave en realidad es una rama "¿De verdad no eres muy buena con los genjutsus no?" Pregunta Sakura dejando escapar una sonrisa.

"No" Responde Katt sonriendo "¿Tan obvio es?"

Sakura se acerca a una zona cercana a la rama y saca una llave que estaba oculta "Todo está lleno de trampas de ese tipo, incluso mejor no toques la rama que podrías activar algo" Comenta la muchacha.

Katt ve la llave y después a Sakura "Ya que has crecido toda tu vida aquí ¿Tendrás alguna idea de donde pueden haber puesto una llave?... que ya me cansé de andar buscando"

Sakura guarda su llave y mira a Katt "Si, tengo una idea… pero no quería arriesgarme aunque si te interesa… Deben de haber colocado alguna flotando en el lago, se necesita un mínimo de habilidad para llegar ahí sin contar que uno se expone demasiado"

"Bueno, entonces voy a buscar esa llave" Dice Katt sonriendo "Suerte y cuídate que ya hay un par de grupos que andan algo agresivos" Agrega Katt mientras Sakura se pone un poco seria y mira a los alrededores.

Al llegar al lago se oculta y revisa que no haya nadie en él, por suerte todo se ve despejado… _Bueno, haber si puedo llegar hasta la llave sin que me vean, la salida no me importa mucho…_ Piensa Katt mientras usa un jutsu para transformarse en sapo y nadar con tranquilidad por el lago buscando una llave. Cuando pasa cerca del centro al fin encuentra una, así que la recoge y regresa a una orilla… _¡Puaj! mi boca sabe a metal… _Piensa Katt al regresar a su forma normal oculta tras unos arbustos cercanos al lago.

"Veamos" Katt hace unos seals "¡Kai!" Y parece que la llave si es una llave y no un genjutsu "Ahora a aguantar hasta que acabe la prueba tengo como dos horas más" Comenta Katt hasta que siente movimiento cerca de ella… _Genial, yo que quería quedarme oculta sin pelearme con nadie…_

Salta en el momento en que siente que alguien se lanza contra ella. Es un muchacho de unos veinte años que le sonríe.

"Dame esa llave, nadie va a venir a ayudarte, se que entraste sola a este examen" Comenta el muchacho.

"Pues yo no veo a tus amigos por acá" Responde Katt mirando al muchacho.

"Eres sólo una chica, sé que usas jutsus de fuego, pero con el lago aquí yo tengo la ventaja" Comenta confiadamente el muchacho.

"Pues asumo que usas jutsus de agua porque puedes tener un océano detrás y eso no influenciaría en nada" Dice Katt mirándolo con algo de gracia.

El muchacho parece enojarse un poco y vuelve a correr contra Katt…_Nada personal pero, no quiero quedarme a jugar y que tus amigos se unan… _Piensa Katt mientras evita el ataque del muchacho y lo patea bastante fuerte en el estómago lanzándolo al lago. Luego lanza unos kunais con explotings tags al área donde está flotando el muchacho que parece esta parándose sobre el agua. La explosión lo impulsa hacía más adentro en el lago y Katt aprovecha para fugarse por los árboles… _que horrible, dos horas más evitando idiotas…_

Katt se mantiene al principio en movimiento hasta que encuentra un buen lugar al cual le coloca una buena cantidad de trampas alrededor y después se va un poco más lejos a descansar. Un tiempo después puede escuchar el sonido de sus trampas activándose y gritos de los que caen en ellas_… No puedo descansar tan bien aquí pero… me libro de que me estén molestando, ese lugar es como un imán y más aún con las trampas…_

Luego de que pasan las dos horas Katt se levanta de golpe al sentir a alguien aparecer muy cerca de ella y salta lanzando unos kunais al área. El recién llegado evita los kunais saltando y quedando frente a Katt, el muchacho se ve bastante joven y sonríe, tiene el traje chunin y es el mismo que la escoltó a una parte del bosque antes que la prueba iniciara.

"Ya terminó" Comenta el muchacho poniendo sus manos al frente en señal para que Katt se detenga.

"¿Qué formas son esas de aparecerse?" Pregunta Katt relajándose y mirando al chunin.

"Si me hubiera aparecido al frente hubiera sido peor" Comenta el chunin mientras Katt empieza a regresar con él a las afueras del bosque.

Nuevamente todos los genin están reunidos esperando, están todos los que comenzaron aunque parece que muchos no tienen llaves. En eso aparece nuevamente Aoba y mira al grupo.

"Algunos de ustedes tienen llaves, otros no y otros creen tener una" Comienza a hablar Aoba "La siguiente parte se hará de inmediato y la pueden hacer todos" Explica señalando hacía un terreno boscoso "Al fondo hay una torre con varias puertas, cada uno deberá entrar sólo con su respectiva llave, no crean que es un bosque, con unos jutsus hemos adaptado el área a terrenos más agrestes; los que no tengan llave o deseen asegurarse consiguiendo otra pueden hacerlo aún, tienen dos horas para llegar hasta el final, los que tengan llaves tienen cinco minutos de ventaja, al entrar a la torre terminan esta parte"

Katt se coloca en un área y en cuanto un chunin da la señal nota como varios genin entran al bosque, hay un grupo bastante grande que partirá en cinco minutos… _Dos horas infernales…_ Piensa Katt mientras se interna rápidamente en el bosque. Dos minutos después el bosque deja de ser bosque, ahora es un pantano bastante difícil de moverse por él… _Las plantas están demasiado tupidas, voy a tener que ir por el agua, suerte que puedo ir por encima pero… ojala no salga nada por debajo mío… y no puedo estar tan cuidadosa si tengo que preocuparme por los que en un rato van a partir. El viento me está dando en la cara eso quiere decir que si hay algún Kiba me va a poder seguir sin problemas_… Piensa Katt mientras corre por el río hasta que se detiene al ver una planta, un arbusto de unos dos metros y hojas verdes rojizas "O dios, es esto lo que creo que es…" Dice Katt sonriendo un poco "_Toxicodendron vernix…_ La primera vez que me alegro de ver esta planta" Dice Katt sonriente mientras busca un pedazo de madera seca en un árbol cercano y la prende "Esta plantita va a encargarse de los 'sin llave'… hasta donde recuerdo el humo fuera de causar problemas a la piel, irritaciones internas y diarrea no causaba nada más grave"Dice Katt ahora alegre por la dirección del viento mientras busca un arbusto solitario que no vaya a causar un incendio forestal y que ya se vea viejo… _Tampoco voy a quemarme uno joven_… Al encontrarlo lo prende y sale rápidamente, ya los otros deben de haber partido.

El camino de Katt parece ser bastante tranquilo, nadie la está siguiendo y los que tienen llaves es probable que hayan preferido ir de frente hacia las puertas y no arriesgarse a ser atacados. Así que cerca de la hora y media Katt llega a las puertas que Aoba mencionó, nota que están demasiado juntas para su gusto eso implica que podría tener problemas si alguno con llave falsa ya llegó y ahora está oculto esperando a robar alguna real. Luego de un rato de inspeccionar el área y notar que al parecer a llegado rápido o al menos antes que alguno con llave falsa, se acerca a la puerta y entra sin mayores problemas.

Dentro ve que es un cuarto grande y la puerta por la que entró desaparece.

"¡Katherine-sama!" Grita Lee al verla "Que bueno que logró llegar"

Katt mira el cuarto, ve que está Genma al fondo esperando algo aburrido mientras parece estar moviendo su senbon, el cuarto tiene a Lee, Hinata Tenten, Ino, Chouji y Shino.

"Si, vine sin mayores problemas" Comenta Katt mirando a Lee, su voz parece haber llamado la atención de Genma que levanta la mirada.

El tiempo pasa y llega Sakura casi a la par con Kami, Panza y Sachi que parecen haber venido en grupo con los chicos de Guy: Saito, Natsu y Touji. Cuando el tiempo termina tres equipos más han llegado, se ven mayores entre diecisiete y veintidós años y bastante cansados ven, al parecer tuvieron algunos problemas para llegar. El primer equipo parece estar conformado por tres muchachos de unos veintidós años; Gennai, Inaho y Komugi, los tres visten polos de manga larga verdosos con una banda verde claro. El siguiente grupo lo conforman también tres muchachos aunque estos menores, estarán en sus dieciséis o diecisiete; Housei, Jimai y Sukima, de los tres el único que destaca es Sukima por su cabello negro que lo lleva de una forma similar a la de Kakashi. El último grupo conformado por Minoji, Tanzou y Shibire, se ven de unos diecinueve años, Shibire es otro con el estilo de cabello de Kakashi pero en castaño claro, está junto con Minoji un muchacho con unas marcas a los lados de los ojos, siendo regañado por Tanzou que parece decirles que no vayan a intentar hacer trampa como en exámenes anteriores.

Cuando tan sólo quedaba una puerta por usarse, se acerca Genma y da por finalizada esta parte del examen.

"Veintitrés…" Dice Genma mirándolos "Algunos de ustedes ya tienen una idea de que va a ocurrir"

"Una ronda eliminatoria" Contesta Lee muy emocionado.

"Exactamente" Responde Genma cambiando de lado el senbon "Se que están cansados pero esto debe de arreglarse aquí y ahora" Genma mira al grupo y sonríe un poco "Aunque uno de ustedes va a tener la suerte de pasar sin pelear"

Momentos después Genma trae una caja con papeles enumerados y hace que cada participante saque uno.

Katt mira su número… _'Numero_ _uno', en fin, mejor terminar esto lo más rápido posible_… Piensa Katt mientras mira con curiosidad al resto de los participantes.

Genma mira a los genin "Bueno, empecemos esto de una vez, por cierto el que tenga el número veintitrés puede quedarse si quiere, pero ya pasó automáticamente"

"¡Si!" Dice Sakura muy emocionada y alegre mostrando su número, el veintitrés, mientras parece que empieza una discusión con Ino acerca de su suerte.

"Empecemos" Anuncia Genma mientras los genins comienzan a despejar el área "Los números uno y dos vengan"

Katt se acerca a Genma junto con un muchacho. El jonin revisa unas hojas que tiene "Katt contra Gennai"

Katt mira al muchacho, se le va cansado y no parece estar muy confiado, sus compañeros lo están alentando mientras Lee está alentando ruidosamente a Katt. En cuanto Genma da la señal de empezar ambos ninjas se atacan… _No estoy tan cansada como él pero no me quiero arriesgar, aunque tampoco quiero tener que quemarlo__…_ Piensa Katt mientras empieza el combate contra Gennai. El combate dura poco, Gennai al parecer estaba demasiado cansado y el taijutsu de Katt lo superó sin problemas.

"Katt pasa a la cuarta parte del examen Chunin" Indica Genma mientras le sonríe y se acerca un poco "¿La pequeña nube venenosa en el pantano era obra tuya no?"

Katt lo mira y sonríe "Bueno, no quería tener que preocuparme por los que vinieran detrás de mi"

Genma sonríe y luego llama a los siguientes Ino y Natsu. El equipo de Guy y Lee se dedican a apoyar a Natsu ruidosamente, pero sin mucho éxito, en cuanto empieza la pelea Ino entra al cuerpo de la niña que intentó correr directamente para atacarla y se rinde, descalificándola.

El siguiente combate parece ser algo más interesante, Hinata contra Shino. La muchacha no se ve muy feliz de pelear contra Shino, pero en cuanto empiezan Hinata activa su byakugan y segundos después salta evitando que un grupo de insectos que salen del piso antes que logren tocarla. Shino al tener a Hinata en el aire ordena a más insectos que vayan por ella, pero Hinata libera algo de su chakra a través de unos movimientos por las manos impidiendo que se acerquen. Al tocar piso Hinata corre contra Shino, pero se detiene y cambia de dirección atacando un espacio que parecía vacío haciendo que Shino aparezca y el Shino visible se deshaga dejando ver una gran cantidad de insectos. El combate dura un buen par de minutos, pero Shino no puede hacer mucho, Hinata logra ver sus ataques y eliminar a los insectos antes que se acerquen a ella, terminando en una victoria para Hinata.

"Bien hecho Hinata-san" Felicita Lee a la muchacha "Es una lástima que nos tengamos que eliminar desde aquí…" Agrega.

El combate siguiente es otro de los que dura poco, Kami contra Jimei, Ahora es Katt la ruidosa mientras anima a Kami. En un segundo Kami desaparece y ataca rápidamente por la espalda a Jimai dejándolo inconciente ya que al igual que Gennai estaba bastante cansado.

Luego pelean Saito, bajo todos los ánimos de Lee y su equipo, contra Shibire un genin de los otros tres equipos que llegaron al final. Este combate no se define tan rápido, ambos parecen ser bastante buenos en taijutsu, pero al final Shibire vence.

La pelea siguiente llama la atención de Katt es Sachi, la nueva compañera de Kami y Panza contra Sukima, otro de los genins mayores. Sachi de por si es menor que Kami y Panza lo que le causa risa a Sukima, risa que desaparece en cuanto empieza la pelea, la niña parece ser bastante hábil en sus movimientos y predice muy bien a su enemigo, momentos después sin usar ninguna técnica fuera de algún Kawarini Sachi vence, para sorpresa de muchos de los presentes excepto de Kami y Panza.

El siguiente combate es Lee contra Tanzou. Tal y como todos esperaban el combate casi se reduce a un golpe dado por Lee que deja a Tanzou inconciente. Aunque Lee cree que no fue su golpe sino que su oponente ya estaba muy cansado.

Las peleas continua y Genma llama a Chouji y a Inaho, el último comente el error de comentar del ancho de Chouji y termina casi instantáneamente aplastado.

El siguiente combate tiene a Lee con problemas es Tenten contra Touji, el último parece algo desconfiado de enfrentarse a Tenten que sin mayores problemas logra vencerlo aunque no lo deja inconciente, sólo capturado.

El siguiente combate también tiene a Katt muy animada es Panza contra Komugi, un genin que tiene una pequeña barba. Al igual que la mayoría de los combates de esta parte este no dura mucho, al parecer Komugi es bastante hábil y parece poseer más experiencia que Panza y termina derrotándolo.

El último combate es entre Minoji y Housei, Katt no prestó mucha atención de que fue lo que corrió ya que estaba con Panza, sólo se enteró que Minoji ganó.

Genma apunta unas cosas y mira a los genins "Mañana empezarán las finales, se que es precipitado al igual que la vez anterior, pero la Hokage considera que al forzar sus cuerpos y habilidades tanto pueden demostrar mejor su capacidad como chunins" Genma suspira un poco "Ahora, les diré contra quien peleará cada uno, si es que aún no tienen idea ya que seguiremos con los mismos números que habían sacado" Genma levanta un papel y les muestra una lista, son dos columnas con seis nombres en cada lado, los ganadores pelearan con el de la columna del frente y luego habrá una final entre los tres vencedores.

Katt – InoLee – Chouji

Hinata – Kami Tenten – Komugi

Shibire – Sachi Minoji – Sakura

"Mañana empezaran las finales, así que descansen bien el poco tiempo que tienen" Agrega Genma mientras los genin comienzan a irse. Katt mira al jonin por unos momentos hasta que llega Raidou y se pone en el camino de Genma que parecía iba a acercarse a hablar con Katt. Ya que ambos jonin parece estar discutiendo algo Katt decide obviar hablar con Genma.

Al salir Katt puede notar que Ino parece no estar muy confiada de tener que pelear contra ella, Chouji parece querer rendirse antes que pelear contra Lee y Kami se ve todo deprimido, aún recuerda como Neji lo pudo ver con su byakugan en el primer examen, Sakura es la que parece estar muy confiada cosa que altera inmensamente a Ino… _Debe ser por el entrenamiento con Tsunade, supongo que aprendió a usar la super fuerza…_

Katt regresa a su casa donde se da un buen baño, come y se va a acostar cayendo dormida rápidamente por el cansancio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katt va temprano al estadio donde se realizaran los combates, casi con ella llegan todos los genins que van a participar, el estadio parece estar lleno, con mucha gente curiosa, en lo más alto se ve a Tsunade aburrida junto con Shizune que se ve algo preocupada o asustada y parece estar evitando mirar a Genma… _Que extraño… _Piensa Katt mirando a Shizune

Genma está parado frente a los concursantes esperando que la Hokage de la orden para empezar. En cuanto se da la orden Genma se voltea y mira a los Genin "Katt, Ino, ustedes dos se quedan, el resto vayan a esperar"

Ino mira a Katt, Katt mira a Ino sonriente y con algo de pena… _No debería preocuparse tanto, ella no es de un estilo de combate, este examen debe ser bastante duro para ella…_ _aunque aún así necesita un mínimo de nivel de combate en caso la atraparan cuando se infiltra._

Genma mira a Ino y luego a Katt, parece que nota la preocupación en el rostro de Ino y momentos después da por empezado el primer combate.

Ino entra en posición defensiva automáticamente, Katt suspira un poco…_ Debiste haber retrocedido antes Ino…_ Y luego la ataca con una patada que lanza a la muchacha hacia atrás… _No quiero golpearla más de la cuenta, aunque tampoco me quiero confiar que un descuido con ella puede terminar la pelea… _Katt corre para dar el alcance a Ino pero en cuanto ve que está se levanta y la mira, le lanza unos shurikens salta hacia un lado y usa un bunshin no jutsu creando cuatro copias que suman cinco Katts con la original y corren hacia Ino. Ino vuelve a levantar la mirada luego de evitar los shurikens y vuelve a posición defensiva… _Acabemos esto rápido… _Piensa Katt que aumenta su velocidad y usando a uno de sus clones para taparla crea otro clon mientras ella salta por encima de Ino, al cubrirse la muchacha ha perdido bastante campo visual. En el momento en que los clones llegan frente a Ino que parece estar buscando el sonido de la original, el cual no siente ya que Katt está terminando de caer al piso luego del salto, Katt desaparece los clones en el momento en que toca el suelo haciendo que el sonido se mezcle con el de ella al caer y golpea a Ino por la espalda dejándola inconciente.

Genma se acerca a Ino y da por terminado el combate mientras unos médicos revisan a Ino y la llevan a un lado ya que probablemente en un rato se despierte. Genma le sonríe a Katt "Pensé que ibas a hacer algo más vistoso"

"No, aún no" Responde Katt mientras va a esperar el siguiente combate que es el de Kami y Panza… _Otro combate rápido, me da pena por Kami…_ Piensa Katt luego de desearle suerte al niño.

Tal y como se pudo predecir, Kami no tuvo muchas opciones contra Hinata, al poder verlo y tener un nivel de taijutsu bastante más alto Hinata gana sin ningún esfuerzo, aunque igual que Katt lo deja inconciente de un golpe.

El siguiente combate pone atentos a varios ninjas es el de Sachi contra Shibire, el muchacho ya sabe que no debe confiarse de la niña que aunque es pequeña parece ser muy hábil. En cuanto el combate comienza Shibire empieza a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Sachi, la niña puede evitar los ataques sin mayores problemas y conectar golpes, pero Shibire sonríe, ahora que ya descansó y su cuerpo está recuperado, los golpes de la niña no parecen ser gran cosa como había parecido el día anterior. La situación incomoda un poco a Sachi que se ve bastante molesta de estar siendo menospreciada, y con un hábil salto se aleja formando, a una muy buena velocidad, unos handseals, Shibire se lanza contra ella pero antes de llegar una ráfaga de viento sale desde la boca de Sachi lanzándolo contra el piso y haciendo que varios pedazos de roca vuelen por los aires golpeando a Sachi, aunque momentos después se pone de pie a diferencia de su oponente.

El cuarto combate Chouji contra Lee, muchos parecen curiosos de verlo, este combate si duró un poco, Lee tuvo algunos problemas en un primer momento para golpear a Chouji mientras rodaba por el piso o lo atacaba usando sus técnicas para crecer de tamaño; pero luego de un buen rato de pelea Chouji cae inconciente.

La quinta pelea Tenten y Komugi es más balanceada pero termina con Komugi estampado contra una pared luego de una gran explosión y un campo lleno de armas esparcidas por el piso.

La sexta pelea Sakura contra Minoji hace que Tsunade mire con más atención ya que es el combate de su pupila. La pelea empieza, el nivel de taijutsu de Sakura no parece haber mejorado mucho, es una pelea larga, ninguno de los dos parece tener nada oculto bajo la manga, golpes normales, técnicas básicas y shurikens; lo único llamativo es que Sakura se cura en la batalla con lo cual logra ganar luego de un buen rato cuando Minoji cae al piso por las heridas.

Momentos después empieza la siguiente ronda, Genma llama a Katt y nota algo que no le agrada en absoluto y que no había pensado hasta ese momento, su oponente… Lee.

Genma mira a Katt sonriente, probablemente recuerda que ya habían hablado del taijutsu de Lee antes, además que el rostro de Katt parece causarle risa. Lee por su lado parece muy emocionado de pelar con Katt_… ¿Por qué Lee? Hay Tenten, Sakura, Hinata y Sachi pero no, me tiene que tocar Lee… Ahora que lo pienso son cinco Kunoichis de los seis finalistas…_

Katt puede notar que el estadio parece estar muy atento, la misma Tsunade continua mirando con atención, Genma parece también muy interesado en el combate.

"Katherine-sama" Dice Lee llamando la atención de Katt "Esta vez voy a pelear en serio" Agrega el muchacho un poco más serio.

"Lo sé Lee, no esperaría menos de ti, has estado entrenando mucho" Responde Katt mirando al muchacho que asiente con la cabeza… _Esta va a ser una pelea muy fea…En caso ganara me preocupa mucho Hinata, la muchacha también es fuerte y ha estado entrenando bastante con Lee._

La pelea empieza, Lee corre contra Katt y empieza a atacarla… _Veamos realmente que tan fuerte es…_ Piensa Katt empezando a esquivar o bloquear los golpes de Lee, por ahora parecen estar peleando a la misma velocidad aunque los golpes de Lee son mucho más potentes que los de Katt, cada vez que bloquea un golpe puede sentir como sus músculos se tensan por el impacto, aunque en lo que respecta a técnica, a pesar de tener estilos bastante diferentes, parecen estar más parejos… _Aunque estoy segura que Lee aguanta más rato peleando que yo… si nos quedamos así el va a ganar…_ Piensa Katt apoyándose en Lee y retrocediendo con un salto mientras lanza unos kunais con exploting tags para impedir que Lee la siga.

En cuanto Katt toca el suelo forma unos handseals "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire release: Great Fire Ball) Formando una bola de fuego que se dirige a Lee que la esquiva con una velocidad bastante mayor a con la que estuvo peleando con Katt…_ Asumo que aún no está peleando tan en serio…_ Piensa Katt mientras retrocede un poco más manteniendo su distancia con Lee.

Lee aumenta bastante su velocidad y vuelve a entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los golpes de Lee ahora son más rápidos, el muchacho se ve un poco emocionado, cosa que no le agrada mucho a Katt… _Este niño me va a dejar hecha papilla si logra darme un buen golpe… _Piensa Katt mientras logra sacar unos kunais y lanzárselos a Lee, excepto uno que lo mantiene pagado a la parte interna de su brazo derecho sostenido por chakra. El muchacho evita los kunais sin problema a pesar que fueron lanzados de muy cerca y retoma sus ataques. Katt detiene un golpe de Lee con una rodilla y con su brazo derecho ataca la cabeza de Lee, pero este mueve la cabeza y evita el golpe mientras con su otra mano ataca a Katt, pero esta detiene el golpe con su mano libre, aún sin moverse del lugar ahora que están algo 'enredados' Katt libera el chakra de su brazo dejando deslizar el kunai y sosteniéndolo con la mano logrando clavarlo en la espalda de Lee que parece no esperaba algo así.

Katt se impulsa hacia atrás "Katon: Ka yari no jutsu" (Fire Relase: Fire Lance) Un rayo de fuego se dirige a una velocidad muy grande directamente hacia Lee, este logra evitar el ataque a pesar de haber estado muy cerca… _No pensé que pudiera evitarlo…_ Piensa Katt algo fastidiada.

Lee salta cerca de una pared mientras se saca el kunai de la espalda y mira a Katt que aún sigue en la posición en la que terminó su jutsu, sonríe un poco y comienza a desenvolver un poco los vendajes de sus brazos… _¿Qué diablos planea hacer?... se a lo que sea, no quiero saberlo…_ Piensa Katt mientras corre contra Lee.

Lee desaparece de la visión de Katt pero aparece muy cerca de ella pateándola, Katt logra reaccionar a detener la patada con las manos, pero la fuerza del impacto la lanza hacia arriba… _¿Qué está tratando?..._ La curiosidad de Katt cambia a preocupación al ver que los vendajes de Lee que acaba de saltar detrás de ella parecen moverse solos… Sea lo que sea, los vendajes no deberían moverse solos… Piensa Katt formando unos handseals mientras ve como parecen rodearla "Katon: Goryuka no jutsu" (Fire Relase: Great Dragon Fire) Cuando Katt siente los vendajes rozar su piel su jutsu crea una explosión de fuego que parece los quema y lanza a Lee al piso.

Cuando Katt cae al piso ve a Lee que se está levantando aún con los vendajes sueltos… _Que quiere hacer con eso…_ Katt se distrae un poco al ver que Genma está bastante cerca, parece que lo que iba a hacer Lee lo preocupó un poco ya que por su posición pareciera como que se acabara de detener y tiene una mirada de bastante alivio.

Lee termina de levantarse se le ve golpeado, pero a diferencia de Katt no se le nota cansado, parece estar más emocionado que antes incluso, cosa que sigue sin hacerle gracia a Katt.

Lee corre nuevamente contra Katt… _No, ya no te quiero cerca, a este paso los brazos y piernas me van a quedar moradas de los moretones_… Piensa Katt mientras vuelve a hacer "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire release: Great Fire Ball) Lee vuelve a esquivar la bola de fuego y sigue corriendo hacia Katt… _Genial… este niño evita cualquier jutsu que le lance…_ _No puedo ganarle en taijutsu y el ninjutsu no es tan efectivo contra él… genjutsus… debí haber hecho caso con ese tema…En fin probemos mi último jutsu… al menos le va a ser más difícil de evitar bien…_ Piensa Katt lamentándose mientras forma otra secuencia de handseals "Katon: Honou taga no jutsu" (Fire Relase: Flaming Hoop) un aro de fuego aparece y se expande rápidamente en todas direcciones, obligando a Lee a saltar, Katt sonríe, sabe que solo saltando iba a poder evadirlo, saca unos kunais con exploting tags, lanza con una mano un grupo a Lee y otro grupo al piso segundos después donde calcula Lee caerá. El primer grupo de explosiones le cae a Lee pero el muchacho logra salir del segundo antes que exploten y se dirige rápidamente donde Katt.

Lee empieza a atacar a Katt muy rápido y empieza a acertar un buen par de golpes…. _No me queda otra…_ Piensa Katt mientras al formar unos handseals recibe un golpe fuerte de Lee en el estómago, pero llega a formar su jutsu, pero está vez Lee se impulsa rápidamente y logra salir de la explosión que había frustrado su ataque en el aire la vez anterior.

Katt mira bastante cansada a Lee hasta que lo pierde por unos momentos de vista, cuando lo siente ya es tarde, Lee aparece a su lado dándole una patada en el rostro que la lanza un buen par de metros contra el piso.

Unos segundos después Katt levanta el rostro del piso, Lee la mira, parece que no pensó que aún siguiera consiente, Katt mira a Lee, su vista está borrosa…_ Un golpe más aunque fuera dado por Kami y termino en el hospital inconciente y Lee tiene para rato_… Piensa Katt mientras se sienta en el piso "Me rindo" Dice.

Lee deja de estar en posición de ataque, Genma anuncia su victoria y se acerca un equipo médico para revisarlos.

Genma anuncia el siguiente combate Hinata contra Tenten y luego se acerca un poco a Katt mientras los médicos la revisan aún "¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Genma algo preocupado mirando a Katt por el lado donde Lee dio su patada.

"Creo, aunque no me siento muy bien, creo que Lee me golpeó muy fuerte…" Responde Katt tratando de mantenerse conciente.

"Es un golpe fuerte pero nada grave en un rato vas a volver a tener estable la vista y el mareo se irá" Explica uno de los médicos que la está atendiendo "Vamos a curarte las heridas fuera de la arena para que puedan continuar los combates"

"Que bueno que te rendiste" Comenta Genma mirando aún a Katt "No hubieras aguantado otro golpe más"

Los médicos llevan a Katt y a Lee al área donde el resto de concursantes está esperando, ninguno tiene nada de peligro mortal así que los pueden atender ahí sin problemas. Sakura, Ino, Kami y Chouji se acercan a ver a los dos ninjas.

"¿¡Cómo se les ocurre atacarse así, parecía como si se hubieran querido matar!?" Recrimina Ino que ya está conciente luego del golpe que le dio Katt en su combate.

"Lee quería pelear en serio… y bueno quien mejor que Lee para probar mis técnicas" Responde Katt mientras un médico empieza a curarle la patada de la cara.

"Es que yo quería pelear con Katherine-sama… que había estado entrenando mucho durante este periodo" Responde Lee tristemente.

"Ya Ino, estamos aquí para probar lo que hemos aprendido" Interviene Sakura apretando su puño con mucha decisión.

Sachi observa desde una esquina apartada cerca de los otros tres ninjas que ya fueron descalificados. Momentos después se siente que el combate de Hinata y Tenten empieza.

Al igual que antes Hinata activa su byakugan desde el inicio, Tenten usa sus scrolls para invocar una cantidad bastante grande de armas, pero Hinata no parece tener mayores problemas en evitarlas y acercarse hacia ella. Tenten cambia a lanzar bombas explosivas las cuales Hinata se ve forzada a evitar, pero aún así los ataques de Tenten no parecen afectarla mucho.

"No va a ser un combate tan largo" Comenta Lee observando "Tenten ha mejorado, pero Hinata a mejorado mucho más"

"Si Hinata logra acercarse a Tenten la pelea acabó…" Comenta Katt observando la pelea "Tenten no es un oponente de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque tiene la ventaja que parece ser más veloz que Hinata, si logra mantener la distancia Hinata o Tenten van a tener que improvisar algo o el combate se hará muy largo y dependerá completamente de resistencia"

"Hinata-san aún no está peleando en serio" Comenta Lee, a pesar de notarse cierta preferencia por Hinata, está apoyando a ambas.

La pelea continua, Hinata sigue evadiendo los ataques de Tenten e intentando acercarse mientras Tenten sigue atacando y manteniendo su distancia. Hasta que se nota un cambio en la velocidad de Hinata, la distancia entre ambas kunoichis está achicándose. Tenten parece saber que no debe dejar que Hinata se le acerque y deja de atacar para alejarse, en ese momento Hinata aumenta aún más su velocidad llegando a estar muy cerca y logrando atacarla, luego del primer ataque Tenten no logra alejarse de Hinata, mientras continua recibiendo una serie de golpes, sin poder quitársela efectivamente de encima, con lo cual pierde la pelea.

Pasan unos momentos, Genma llama a Sachi y a Sakura mientras los médicos traen a Tenten inconciente y a Hinata.

"Bien hecho Hinata-san" Dice Lee orgulloso mientras la muchacha se sonroja un poco.

En la arena están Sachi y Sakura frente a frente. Katt observa bien la imagen, ambas kunoichis parecen estar muy seguras de si mismas. Sachi es pequeña, debe de tener unos nueve años de edad, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una cola y unos ojos castaños claro, Sakura sigue igual que siempre aunque ha dejado crecer su cabello pasando unos centímetros el hombro. Sakura mira fijamente a la niña, ya sabe que usa jutsus de viento. Por su parte Sachi ya sabe que herir a Sakura y no continuar haciéndolo sólo va a llevar a darle tiempo para que se cure.

"Sakura-san parece estar muy confiada" Comenta Lee.

"Si, parece… es raro, Sakura no es así" Responde Ino algo extrañada.

"…" _Realmente habrá aprendido a usar la super fuerza, pero eso no le servirá de nada si no logra golpear al enemigo o evitar que la golpeen a ella…aunque hasta ahora no la ha utilizado…_Piensa Katt muy atenta a la escena.

El combate empieza, Sachi corre hacia Sakura y ambas empiezan un combate cuerpo a cuerpo nada impresionante a comparación de las dos peleas anteriores, sus movimientos no son tan buenos y sus golpes tampoco son tan fuertes; Sachi tiene mejor taijutsu que Sakura pero aún así la diferencia no es tan obvia. Aún así Lee parece estar emocionado ya que nota que Sakura a mejorado desde el primer examen que dio.

La pelea se basa en taijutsu básico y shurikens hasta que Sachi retrocede y sonríe confiadamente empezando a formar unos seals, nuevamente desde su boca una ráfaga de viento sale golpeando a Sakura y lanzándola contra una pared, luego si perder el tiempo lanza unos shrurikens que Sakura, que se levanta unos segundos después, no tiene tiempo de evitar y se incrustan en sus brazos. Sachi se acerca rápidamente mientras saca un kunai y corre hacia Sakura, al llegar Sakura deja que Sachi clave el kunai en su brazo y luego la golpea rápidamente lanzándola hasta el otro lado de la arena e impactándola contra el muro.

Genma da por terminada la pelea inmediatamente mientras los médicos corren a ver a la niña y a Sakura. Tsunade parece estar gritando algo desde su lugar, no se ve muy contenta al parecer.

"… Eso si fue un golpe feo" Comenta Katt mirando a Sakura mientras los médicos la curan y Lee se emociona más por su combate final.

Para la pelea final se deja una hora de plazo para que los tres ninjas descansen un poco. Katt mira hacia el público, puede ver a Asuma y Kurenai hablando, a Guy muy emocionado por otro lado, pero ni rastros de Kakashi.

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Se escucha decir a Genma que se coloca junto a Katt apoyado contra una pared.

"No, sólo mirando" Responde Katt al ver a Genma.

"Ese golpe de Sakura… parece que aprendió de Tsunade-sama" Comenta Genma sonriente mientras mueve su senbon.

"No lo sé, su taijutsu no es bueno aunque si creo que puede ganar" Dice Katt llamando la atención de Genma por el comentario "Sólo tiene que mantenerse a salvo mientras Lee y Hinata pelean, aunque tiene que asegurarse que Lee derrote a Hinata, luego de eso… he escuchado que Sakura es buena con genjutsus, con eso y un golpe como el que le dio a Sachi podría terminar la pelea"

"Jajaja, veamos que sucede, lástima que no pudieras ganarle a Lee" Comenta Genma acercándose un poco más a Katt "Deberías de una vez mejorar tus genjutsus" Agrega algo divertido.

"Ya sé, ya sé… pero esa área no es mi fuerte, aunque es cierto que la tengo demasiado baja" Responde Katt mirando a Genma.

"Aún así diste una buena pelea y sigo alegrándome de que te hayas rendido, desde esa patada ya habías perdido la pelea" Explica Genma sonriendo amablemente "Aunque pensé que ibas a caer mucho antes…"

"¿Los vendajes raros de Lee?" Pregunta Katt y Genma asiente con la cabeza "Ni idea que iba a hacer, pero de donde vengo los vendajes no se mueven solos, así que no pensaba quedarme esperando a ver que iba a suceder"

"Bueno, ya es hora, veamos quien gana de los tres" Dice Genma desapareciendo en una nube de humo y apareciendo en el centro de la arena.

Hinata, Sakura y Lee están en el centro mirándose, esperando a la señal de inicio, Lee al igual que en la pelea con Katt parece que peleará en serio a pesar de ser Hinata y Sakura sus oponentes.

El combate empieza, Hinata con su byakugan comienza a atacar a Lee que evita los golpes, mientras Sakura también se une al combate. La pelea es algo confusa muchos brazos y piernas moviéndose, ni Sakura ni Hinata parecen poder golpear a Lee, aunque Lee está mucho más atento con Hinata. Sakura parece enojarse y empieza a intentar golpear con más fuerza a Lee, pero este aún puede evitar los golpes hasta que patea a Sakura y la lanza contra el piso a unos metros, ahora se está centrando en Hinata. El combate de los dos ninjas se intensifica, Lee esquiva hábilmente los golpes de Hinata y ella los de Lee, pero luego de un par de minutos Lee empieza a ganar velocidad y logra golpear a Hinata bastante fuerte lanzándola inconciente contra el piso. Durante esos minutos Sakura se levanta y cura un poco para luego cuando Hinata cae inconciente comenzar a atacar a Lee nuevamente. Ahora Lee la esquiva sin el más mínimo problema, momentos después la golpea y la deja inconciente al igual que a Hinata.

Genma da por vencedor a Lee mientras el estadio empieza a aplaudir y Tsunade parece estar maldiciendo desde lo alto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al salir del estadio Katt ve a Tsunade gritándole a Sakura "¿¡Por qué usaste eso¡Con Sachi te lo pude pasar pero Lee! Lo único que ese muchacho sabe hacer es pelear, no tenías oportunidad, claro un golpe y tal vez ganabas¡Pero no había forma que le dieras un golpe!"

Katt prefiere no acercarse, Tsunade se ve bastante molesta. Al seguir caminando Katt ve a Raidou, Genma, Kotetsu e Izumo juntos, parecen fastidiados y Shizune está mirándolos de lejos.

"¡No puedo creer esto aún!" Dice Raidou algo irritado.

"Hey, ya les dije que no fue su intención" Comenta Genma suspirando.

"Pues a mi no me pareció, es una ninja, como se le salió y para colmo con la Hokage" Replica Raidou.

"Se puso nerviosa, ella la conoce más debe haber creído que lo sospechaba" Comenta Genma tratando de creer lo que dice.

"Todos sabemos que aunque la Hokage tiene sus momentos, normalmente no está enterada de nada, sólo del precio del sake" Responde Raidou desanimado.

"Bueno, ustedes dos sigan peleándose, tengo que ir con Izumo a aceitar la puerta principal" Dice Kotetsu muy enojado "Después le agradeces a Shizune Genma… nos moríamos por aceitar la puerta"

Luego los cuatro ninjas desaparecen_…__¿Qué habrá pasado? Supongo que estaban hablando de su escapada a Suna__… _Piensa Katt con mucha curiosidad mientras camina para su casa, mañana a las cinco dirán quienes pasaron el examen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A las cinco de la tarde en la oficina de Tsunade están reunidos los doce genins que pelearon en el estadio; Katt, Ino, Hinata, Kami, Shibire, Sachi, Lee, Chouji, Tenten, Komugi, Minoji y Sakura. Tsunade los observa con atención desde su escritorio y luego con unos papeles en la mano empieza a hablar.

"Lee, Hinata, Katt… Ustedes tres han sido promovidos a chunins, quédense para que hable con ustedes al final" Explica Tsunade mientras los tres se ven muy alegres, Lee parece casi no poder contenerse de la emoción "Ahora… Ino, se que tus habilidades son de infiltración pero aún así debes de ser capaz de defenderte de una manera más eficaz; Chouji, casi no te he visto mejorar… aún necesito ver más de ti antes de dejar que seas chunin; Tenten, al igual que Chouji necesito ver que mejores más, Hinata y Lee han mejorado mucho a comparación tuya a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo; Kami, dependes demasiado de tu habilidad, igual que Ino debes de ser capaz de defenderte en caso falle" Tsunade toma un poco de aire y mira nuevamente a los genins "Sachi, es tu primer examen y eres bastante joven, tienes aún mucha experiencia por ganar antes de que puedas ser chunin; Sakura… en cierto aspecto me has decepcionado, esperaba ver más de ti y no que te centraras en una sola habilidad que aún no está completa…" y así continua Tsunade también explicando lo que necesitan Shibire, Komugi y Minoji.

Cuando los genin se van y sólo quedan Hinata, Lee y Katt en la habitación, Tsunade se levanta de su silla y se sienta en el escritorio frente a ellos.

"Ustedes tres han tenido un incremento bastante grande en sus habilidades… aunque no es una sorpresa son los tres que se han estado dedicando a entrenar más" Explica Tsunade mirándolos "Lee, en este examen aunque te ha tocado pelear con gente a la que aprecias no has dejado que te afecte como en el examen anterior lo cual es un gran avance; es cierto que no tienes talento para el ninjutsu y genjutsu pero has probado que tienes una habilidad muy alta en el taijutsu para poder confrontarte a ninjutsus muy bien utilizados. En este examen has sabido medir tu fuerza, analizado a tu oponente, y saber cuando y como presionar a tu atacante. Sin duda serás un Chunin que podrá llevar a cabo misiones difíciles, que pongan a prueba su resistencia y habilidad, sin darle tregua a sus enemigos" Tsunade cambia a mirar a Katt "Katt, tu progresión desde que llegaste a Konoha ha sido bastante buena, tu taijutsu es de los mejores entre el grupo que dio el examen, posiblemente después de Lee, y probablemente en ninjutsus de ataque seas la que tuvo el nivel más alto, pero lo que me ha gustado esta vez, además que lograste pasar las otras pruebas satisfactoriamente a pesar de estar sola, es que has logrado hacer una buena combinación entre tus ninjutsus y taijutsus durante tus combates, especialmente el combate contra Lee y no te confiaste o exageraste en el combate contra Ino. Todo Chunin debe saber evaluar sus riesgos, y saber como salir adelante en situaciones adversas, incluso estando sólo; adaptar sus estrategias según la situación, y tal vez lo más importante, saber distinguir el límite entre dar lo máximo, y detenerse. Muchos ninjas se hubieran rendido mucho antes en tu batalla contra Lee, pero has demostrado poseer un buen criterio, como el que todo Chunin debe tener" Por último, Tsunade mira a Hinata "Hinata, cuando comencé a revisar los expedientes noté que tu habilidad para ser una Hyuuga parecía estar más bajo de lo normal, no tengo idea como hayas estado entrenado pero tu avance es de los más notables que he visto en este examen, tu habilidad ha subido mucho más de lo que yo hubiera esperado, y en tus tres combates demostraste que has aprendido a balancear tus puntos débiles, y has conseguido un impecable balance. Estoy segura que en estos momentos estás casi al nivel que tu primo Neji cuando pasó su examen hace seis meses, con la diferencia que estás moldeando tus fortalezas en un estilo propio y único. Todos los Chunin deben saber a armonizar sus habilidades, de tal forma que su entrenamiento no sólo les ayude a reforzar sus áreas débiles, sino que además a ser balanceados en sus áreas fuertes, para que el crecimiento sea en forma conjunta. Hoy has demostrado como se hace. "

Tsunade los mira a todos con una sonrisa de aprobación, y luego su expresión cambia radicalmente a enfadada.

"Y ahora… Lee, no puedes depender únicamente de tu Taijutsu, serás un blanco demasiado fácil contra Genjutsus o Ninjutsus avanzados, así que deberás practicar tu defensa contra esas técnicas. Katt, tu Genjutsu simplemente apesta, no puedes usar excusa que eres de otro mundo porque eres hábil en los Ninjutsus, así que quiero que lo incrementes hasta un mínimo aceptable para un Chunin, o puedo reconsiderar esta evaluación y regresarte a Genin… y por último Hinata, quiero que así como has desarrollado mucho tus habilidades, quiero verte desarrollar tus habilidades de liderazgo, así que planeo encargarte a algunos grupos de Genins para que los dirijas en misiones D dentro de Konoha… lo que es más… todos ustedes harán eso. Ahora vayan a celebrar, y quiero verlos entrenando desde pasado mañana…" Tsunade añade con una sonrisa "Porque mañana tienen en día libre. Vayan, y descansen que se lo han ganado."

En cuanto salen de la oficina Hinata y Lee se despiden de Katt y se van juntos bastante alegres. Katt suspira un poco, son cerca de las siete de la noche y a pesar de haber pasado su examen chunin, no tiene a nadie con quien celebrar, no hay ni rastros de Kakashi ni de ningún conocido cerca… _Realmente no vio mi examen…_ Piensa Katt no muy animada mientras camina hacia su casa.

"Felicidades, lograste pasar el examen" Se escucha decir a Genma que aparece junto a Katt "Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer te invito a comer" Agrega con una sonrisa.

"Claro" Responde Katt animándose un poco… _Genma, ya quisiera que Kakashi fuera un poco más como él. ¿Qué habrá sido lo de ayer con los chicos? Una lástima que no le pueda preguntar, sabría que estuve espiándolo…aunque me da mucha curiosidad…_

Genma lleva a Katt a un restaurante bonito y se sientan junto a una ventana, ordenan algo de comer mientras Katt puede ver como Genma parece mirarla con mucha atención, más de la normal pero manteniendo la distancia.

Katt le sonríe… _Que extraño¿Por qué me mira tanto? Además no me está mirando como siempre, se ve más serio…_ "Y Genma¿Qué tal les fue con el hermano maligno de Kotetsu?, Te vimos cuando estabas peleando contra él" Pregunta Katt observando bien a Genma "Estaba en la oficina de Tsunade cuando Shizune se comunicó por la esfera rara"

"¿Me viste?" Pregunta Genma con interés "¿Y por qué crees que era hermano de Kotetsu?"

"Si, te vi… y bueno el ninja con el que estabas peleando era igualito a Kotetsu así que presumo era su hermano" Responde Katt mirándolo algo divertida "¿No iba a ser Kotetsu disfrazado no?"

"No ¿Por qué Kotetsu se disfrazaría?" Pregunta Genma tranquilamente muy atento a Katt.

"No sé… para tener una excusa para poder ir a Suna o algo similar" Responde Katt en un tono algo juguetón muy atenta a Genma.

Genma se acomoda un poco en la silla y sonríe con los ojos cerrados "¿Y cómo te enteraste?"

Katt levanta un poco los hombros "Es increíble lo que uno se entera simplemente caminando por ahí, además parece que Suna es un destino habitual para los que salen de Konoha"

Genma abre los ojos y mira a Katt con curiosidad "¿Conoces de alguien más que lo haya hecho?"

"Sep, otro grupo, más grande, aunque creo que ellos fueron por otro motivo… tu sabes, en plan de amigos, no de ir a divertirse" Contesta Katt recordando a los amigos de Naruto que se habían escapado durante la época que ella estuvo entrenando con él, los días de lluvia "Fue en la época que cancelaste el entrenamiento por la lluvia"

"Entonces esa era la razón de la lluvia..." Cometa Genma algo serio.

"Creo, la lluvia no era muy normal y aunque no vi como la hacían si estoy segura que ellos la provocaron" Agrega Katt mirando fijamente a Genma, en especial su boca donde está el senbon, que no se mueve en absoluto acompañando las expresiones de Genma como normalmente lo hace.

"Me enteré que anduviste rondando la oficina de la Hokage" Comenta Genma interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado.

"Si, no me pude contener" Responde Katt bastante atenta.

"¿Revisaste tu expediente?" Pregunta Genma mirándola fijamente.

"Si, aunque sinceramente a menos que me haya equivocado de expediente, no veo la razón para tanto secretismo, tampoco no es que no haya sido… 'educativo' pero sinceramente exageran las cosas en Konoha" Responde Katt con una sonrisa y antes de que Genma responda algo vuelve a hablar "Y… ¿Qué tanto ruido he estado haciendo en los últimos días en tu techo?" Pregunta Katt mirando a Genma con una sonrisa mientras toma un poco de sake.

"No está mal, no han pasado más de veinte minutos" Responde Genma que segundos después se transforma en Ibiki.

"Sabes… eso es cruel…" Comenta Katt mirándolo mientras suspira un poco.

"De cualquier forma quería asegurarme de unas cosas, parece que si estaba en lo correcto de que metes la nariz donde no te llaman, pero eso me interesa" Explica Ibiki mirándola "En unos cuatro días empezarás misiones bajo mi mando" Agrega.

"¿¡Contigo!?" Pregunta Katt algo sorprendida y espantada.

Ibiki sonríe mientras analiza a Katt con la vista y parece disfrutar la reacción que tuvo "Quiero ver si alguno de los últimos chunins tienen habilidades para espionaje y recolección de información para los ANBU, de los seis de estos últimos tres exámenes tengo interés en probarte a ti, a Nara Shikamaru y a Inuzuka Kiba; los dos Hyuuga a pesar de su byakugan no me interesan tanto por ahora, la información muchas veces hay que sacarla, no sólo observarla y el muchacho Lee es algo llamativo. Aunque si ustedes tres no funcionan probaré luego con ellos"

"ANBU… ¿Los tipos con las máscaras?" Pregunta Katt mirándolo "Sabía que eres el jefe del área de interrogación y tortura, no que trabajaras en recopilación de información y espionaje"

"Esa área está bajo mi comando también, está dentro de interrogación" Responde Ibiki mirando a Katt.

Ambos ninjas terminan de comer aunque no hablan mucho… _Increíble, pensé que cuanto terminara de exprimirme información o informarme lo que quería me dejaría sola…_

"¿Y qué hiciste con Kakashi?" Pregunta Katt con curiosidad luego de un rato.

"Una misión" Responde Ibiki en un tono seco "Creí que ya te lo había dicho antes del examen" Agrega con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

"¿Y qué fue de Genma?" Sigue preguntando Katt algo incómoda por la sonrisa de Ibiki.

"Tsunade-sama le asignó a él y a Raidou una misión especial luego de enterarse de su… pequeña salida, no creo que se demoren demasiado en regresar, ni Kakashi" Comenta Ibiki muy serio adelantándose a la pregunta que pensaba hacer Katt.

Cuando acaban de comer, a pesar de que viven en el mismo edificio, cada uno se va por diferente camino… _Genial ahora voy a tener que ver a Ibiki más seguido…_Piensa Katt mientras camina sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha…_ Tsunade no me ha dicho nada sobre mi expediente, asumo que Ibiki no se lo comentó o tal vez simplemente prefieren no decirme nada. Lo del expediente, me lo pude sacar durante el examen pero ahora… de verdad quisiera hablar con alguien pero, esa información en especial la del expediente de Kushina, no creo que deba de andar comentándola…quisiera hablar con Naruto pero, es probable que el no sepa nada y no tengo idea de como reaccione… Kakashi debió de haberme dicho esto antes ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer¿Saltar de un edificio, quemar Konoha o buscar venganza contra alguien?... _En ese momento empieza a llover bastante fuerte y Katt comienza a caminar con rumbo a su casa aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Varios de los nombres de los veintitrés que pasaron son de genins de verdad (Si, me tomé el trabajo de buscar a los genins que no llegaron a las preliminares del examen de Naruto xD en uno de mis links de mi profile está la página "leafninja") 

Los combates fueron aleatorios (Como juego D&D tengo mis dados con muchas caras, así que con eso saque los números, créanme jamás hubiera puesto a Katt en contra de Lee por mi propia cuenta xD y de paso le da ese toque random que da más realismo y bueno vencer a Lee con lo rápido y feo que pega es bastante complicado, Genjutsus es la mejor opción a mi parecer pero bueno Katt tiene conocimientos muy básicos en eso xD)

Sobre Sakura, Tsunade aún no se ha puesto a entrenarla como es debido, le enseñó como hacía ella para usar la super fuerza, pero de un modo muy básico, pero aún no se ha dedicado a golpearla hasta que aprenda a pelear xD, lo que si Sakura ya es bastante hábil en jutsus curativos que hasta ahora es la parte en la que se había estado concentrando. Shino, me dio pena, si estaba apto para ser chunin pero Hinata lo sacó del juego antes de poder participar por la oportunidad. Sobre si dejé pasar a los que me agradan pues en realidad no xD en el primer examen pasé a Neji y Kiba (Neji ya era un hecho en mi opinión y Kiba viendo sus stats tuvo una subida alta y por el azar llegó hasta una pelea final donde demostró que era bastante hábil) ahora en este examen hubiera dejado pasar a Shino pero desgraciadamente el azar no jugó a su favor… De los que quedaban pues Lee con lo obsesivo que es entrenando era uno fijo ahora que ha mejorado ciertos 'errores', Hinata más que nada por haber estado entrenando con él y Katt por lo mismo, entrenamiento. Los otros aún les falta más o por la misma naturaleza de su estilo les cuesta más hacer un buen papel en combates como los del examen (Ino, Sakura mientras sea simplemente médico y su taijutsu no mejore, Tenten y Chouji no se pudieron lucir tanto, les tocaron oponentes feos para su estilo de habilidad y no han subido tanto en el periodo entre exámenes)

Si me preguntan sobre mis kunoichis favoritas (En caso crean que fui injusta con Sakura o muy buena con Hinata) pues estarían encabezando mi lista Tsunade, Temari, Anko, Hana… en general me gustan las kunoichis de Naruto, pero me da cierta cólera cuando se les ve muy débiles o inútiles (Sakura al principio sin hacer mucho, Rin en el manga… no puedo creer que de un golpe la dejan inconciente y se la llevan, hasta a Obito se le veía más eficiente y Hinata con su nerviosismo excesivo con Naruto) Pero en general las kunoichis me agradan bastante, mis preferencias van por las que tienen apariencia más fuerte en el carácter o son Inuzukas xD

Ya puse dos imágenes más aunque simples, para el examen, la segunda carta estilo Kabuto y los stats de Katt para el examen chunin.

I love Ibiki (Aunque si él viera a Katt ahogándose probablemente se sentaría a ver xD)

Bueno, una nueva etapa para Katt, ahora ya va a poder andar más con gente mayor Orion dice gracias a:

Zory, Gafgarion, DragonoftheSouth, Lia Du Black, iriahs, Kunoichivagabond, Kalid, Rei inverse, grillito, Lady MaRukawa, Kenka1804, La Eriel, Hikari Hye, Megumi Hatake, Naida, Love Kakashi, xx.AngelRose.xx, my y sunshinelexi por sus reviews ya sean seguidos o hayan sido sólo en algún momento del fic

Ya saben sigan dejando reviews y opinen así sé que les gusta y que cosas no les gusta o si dejé algo sin explicar xD y revisen mi profile para saber en que anda el capitulo que sigue.

PD: acabo de pponer una imagen en devianart (Vayan a mi profile y la ven por ahí)


	28. Chapter 28

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 28**

¿Material para ANBU?

* * *

Esa mañana Katt se levanta algo incómoda. En unos días no va a tener opción más que ir con Ibiki, algo que en lo personal no desea hacer, además de no poder hablar con Kakashi "Si no logro hablar con él pronto se me va a olvidar… siempre me pasa eso, si no hago las cosas en el momento se me olvidan o les pierdo interés"

-En fin, ya que tengo unos días libres… no tengo idea de qué haré- comenta Katt sonriente. Momentos después invoca a Orion.

-¡Carne!- dice el zorro al aparecer mientras mueve la cola y mira a Katt muy feliz.

-No soy carne, soy Katt- responde ella cargándolo y llevándolo a la cocina para darle de comer.

-Katt carne- dice Orion mientras mueve la cabeza mirando el departamento en el cual hace días que no estaba.

Luego de darle carne al zorrito y jugar con él, la puerta suena. Al abrirla Katt ve a Kami, Panza y una no muy alegre Sachi.

-¡Hola!- saluda Katt mirándolos -¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿Quieren pasar?

-¡Estamos en misión!- responde Kami y Panza mientras Sachi simplemente no dice nada, al parecer está algo decepcionada de no haberse vuelto chunin.

-¿Misión?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad hasta que es interrumpida por Orion que sale del departamento y se pone frente a los niños.

-¡Carne!- dice el zorrito mirándolos.

-Un zorro- comenta Panza mirándolo mientras Kami se acerca con curiosidad y Sachi mueve un poco la cabeza algo extrañada.

-Es Orion- dice Katt -Hace un tiempo hice un contrato con los zorros- agrega.

-¿Tienes un contrato?- pregunta algo emocionado Kami.

-¿Qué es un contrato con los zorros?- cuestiona Panza algo confundido.

-Después te explico- responde Kami mirando a Panza -Aún tenemos que entregarle sus cosas a los otros dos.

Sachi se queda mirando un poco interesada a Katt luego de oír sobre el contrato mientras Panza le entrega a Katt una caja -Lo manda la Hokage.

Luego de entregar el paquete los tres genin se van con dos cajas más y Katt guarda a Orion en la casa.

-¿Qué será?- se pregunta Katt mientras abre la caja sentada en el sillón. Adentro hay un chaleco como el de Kakashi, el 'uniforme' de Konoha y una carta -Espero que no sea obligatorio usar esto- comenta Katt algo divertida mientras Orion se sube al sillón y se pone a olfatear las cosas.

'_Katt, no es necesario que lo utilices, pero muchos chunin y jonin encuentran útil el chaleco. Es sólo un procedimiento de Konoha entregar esto, en caso quisieras usarlo hay tiendas donde puedes comprar más si te interesa._

_Tsunade'_

-¡Oh! Me dieron mi uniforme- dice Katt riendo un poco -Pero no creo que lo utilice, no es que sea feo… pero tanta gente lo usa que no me llama la atención.

-Carne- dice Orion desde dentro del uniforme tratando de salir.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclama Katt viendo la cara de Orion salir por entre la ropa y pedir comida -Pero acabas de comer Orioncito.

-¿Carne?- pide Orion algo triste.

-Bueno te voy a dar más carne- responde Katt cargándolo al verlo todo triste.

Ya en la tarde cuando todo está más tranquilo y Orion está llenito, Katt sale a entrenar un poco con los pesos que había comprado "No tuve oportunidad de usarlos mucho para antes del examen chunin" piensa mientras se los pone en los tobillos y las muñecas; cada uno pesa un kilo. "Cuando me pueda mover bien con esto los debería de ir subiendo de medio kilo en medio kilo. Aunque sólo me interesan para ganar velocidad a futuro"

Durante los días previos a empezar misiones con Ibiki, Katt se ha dedicado a jugar con Orion y entrenarlo un poco. El animalito está bastante engreído, normalmente quiere que lo carguen a todos lados cuando están en la calle y no hace mucho caso a menos que sea para jugar, que le den cariño o comida. También ha usado algo de su tiempo para seguir entrenando ahora con los pesos puestos todo el día cosa que hace que se canse más rápido por lo que por el mismo cansancio físico no tiene opción más que ir a estudiar un poco más sobre chakra a la biblioteca, cosa que en cierto modo se ha vuelto de bastante importancia para ella luego de leer su expediente.

En la biblioteca no hay rastros de nada que hable sobre Kushina, Madara o chakras extraños, incluso la información que hay sobre el Kyuubi es meramente histórica. Aún así Katt decide de cualquier forma tratar de aprender más sobre el chakra con la esperanza de comprender un poco más las tablas que vio a pesar de no recordarlas tan bien.

De Kakashi no se ve ni la sombra, pero hay que resaltar que Katt simplemente pasa por su departamento a ver si ha llegado cuando sale a entrenar ya que no tiene que desviarse tanto del camino. De Genma y Raidou no hay rastros tampoco; aunque a Kotetsu e Izumo los ha visto una vez maldiciendo mientras salían con unas cajas bastante grandes de una ferretería.

x x

Llega el día que dijo Ibiki, esa mañana recibe un pergamino para que vaya a la oficina de la Hokage. Como siempre se alista, alista a Orion y sale con el animalito en los brazos para que se airee un poco. Afuera de la oficina de Tsunade están esperando Kiba con Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata y Lee.

-Buenos días Katherine-sama- saluda Lee bastante emocionado.

-Hola- saluda Katt alegremente mientras Orion comienza a olfatear el aire.

-¡Woof woof!- Ladra Akamaru desde la cabeza de Kiba al ver a Orion.

-Ya se le ve mucho mejor- comenta Kiba mientras mira a Orion que le devuelve la mirada desde los brazos de Katt.

-Sí, aunque está demasiado engreído- dice Katt mirando a su animalito.

-Bueno, si lo estás cargando todo el día no es de extrañar- explica Kiba mirando a Katt, ignorando el hecho que el mismo tiene a Akamaru sobre su cabeza todo el día.

-No puedo evitarlo es tan adorable- replica ella sosteniendo con sus manos a Orion y poniéndolo al frente para verlo bien.

-Carne- pide el zorrito mirando al grupo de chunins con ojos muy grandes captando la atención de los presentes.

-Entren- se escucha decir a Tsunade y los seis chunin obedecen obviando el comentario de Orion. Dentro están Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki y Ebisu -Bueno, ustedes seis… ¡El zorro!- exclama Tsunade casi gritando algo alterada mientras señala a Orion.

Katt la mira un poco feo le hace cariño a Orion y lo des-invoca -Sabes… eso si fue muy exagerado.

Kiba, Hinata y Lee aguantan un poco la risa, mientras Shikamaru sólo mueve un poco la cabeza y Neji se mantiene serio como siempre, luego Tsunade respira un poco y continua -Como decía, ustedes seis son ahora chunins nombrados de estos tres últimos exámenes. Para probar un par de cosas serán asignados a Ibiki o Ebisu.

Ebisu se adelanta un poco, se arregla los lentes y mira al grupo -Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee y Hyuuga Neji ustedes tres estarán a mi cargo por una temporada.

La alegría de Lee no es contenible, está con Hinata y con su 'mejor amigo', Neji por su lado parece no andar muy contento, no sólo seguirá con Ebisu sino que ahora tendrá que soportar a Lee, ya no sólo en su casa cuando visita a Hinata sino también en las misiones. Momentos después Ebisu se va con sus tres chunin. Ibiki por su lado simplemente comienza a salir de la oficina.

-Ustedes tres vengan conmigo- indica Ibiki en su usual tono sin vida y serio. Lleva a su grupo fuera de la oficina de Tsunade donde luego de alejarse un poco del edificio y dirigiéndose a un lado del camino se detiene y voltea a mirar a los tres chunins -Las misiones que les encargaré servirán para probar si tienen habilidades para convertirse en ANBUs en mi área- comienza a explicar serio y recto como siempre.

Shikamaru escucha sin mucho interés, Kiba a pesar que está atendiendo parece no llamarle mucho la atención y Katt simplemente no entiende muy bien que significa ser ANBU. Intenta adivinar el significado de las siglas, mientras lo visualiza como una especialización dentro de una carrera, una que probablemente consuma mucho tiempo e impida seguir avanzando más.

Ibiki mira a los tres chunin, parece que puede captar que ninguno está tan motivado para el trabajo, algo fastidiado al estar acostumbrado a trabajar con ANBUs bastante disciplinados, saca un pergamino y lo extiende -Su misión, cualquier duda… lean, si no lo encuentran en el pergamino lo averiguan por su cuenta, cuando terminen se reportan conmigo.

Kiba recibe el pergamino al notar que Shikamaru no va a moverse y que Katt no quiere acercarse demasiado a Ibiki. En cuanto Ibiki entrega la misión se comienza a ir caminando.

-Presumo que no va a venir con nosotros- comenta Katt mirando como el hombre se pierde entre las calles.

-Debe de ser una persona ocupada- presume Kiba mientras abre el pergamino, lo revisa un poco y luego mira los alrededores -Vamos hacia allá- indica señalando en dirección a unas bancas.

Shikamaru se sienta en un extremo de la banca mirando el cielo y con las piernas extendidas, Kiba salta sobre la banca, se sienta en el respaldar apoyando los pies en el asiento, Katt se sienta al otro extremo y apoya sus brazos en el espaldar mirando a Kiba.

-¿Qué dice el pergamino?- pregunta Katt sin mayor interés "Conociendo a Ibiki probablemente debe ser algo especial para mí que no me va a agradar" piensa con seguridad, lamentándose de su posición.

Kiba les explica detenidamente la misión mientras les da el pergamino para que revisen cualquier duda que tengan -En resumen tenemos que ir hasta el país de la tierra en una de las villas cercanas a la frontera y robar unos documentos que están en poder de un político algo importante.

-Según la información que tenemos, los documentos dejaran la casa en siete días, podríamos sacarlos antes de eso o durante el transporte- comenta Katt mirando a los otros dos chunin.

-Sería preferible evitar el combate de ser posible, si podemos robarlos sin llamar la atención sería lo mejor- opina Shikamaru sin muchos ánimos.

-A mi me da igual como se haga, si quieren intentar sin que lo noten no hay problema, si quieren combate tampoco- agrega Katt ya un poco más animada ahora que al parecer Ibiki no encargó la misión pensando en como molestarla.

-En el camino vamos planeando, hay que ir a alistarnos. Nos vemos aquí en… dos horas si les parece- propone Kiba saltando al piso.

Katt va para su casa, alista bien sus cosas: kunais, shurikens y las otras objetos que normalmente lleva, con toda la calma del mundo comienza a regresar al sitio de reunión con casi una hora de adelanto.

-¡Katt!- se escucha decir a Genma que casi se choca con ella en una esquina.

-¡Genma!- exclama ella mirándolo con mucho cuidado y acercándose bastante para verlo bien "¿Será Ibiki molestando?" se pregunta, manteniendo la mirada sombre él de forma bastante obvia.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestiona Genma algo extrañado por la actitud, pero sonriente mientras mueve el senbon en su boca.

-No, nada- responde Katt al notar el movimiento del senbon, algo que al parecer Ibiki no era muy hábil imitando -Cosas mías- agrega riendo nerviosamente alejándose un poco al notar que estaba bastante cerca de él.

-Ya eres chunin felicidades- dice Genma sonriendo algo orgulloso -Hiciste un muy buen trabajo en el examen chunin.

Katt se sonroja un poco, hasta ahora obviando a Tsunade, que era casi obligatoria por mero protocolo, es la primera felicitación que recibe -Gracias- contesta tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Debes de haber celebrado con Kakashi- comenta él sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Kakashi?- repita Katt en un tono algo más amargado -No tengo ni idea donde esté, se fue unos días antes del examen chunin.

Genma mira a Katt un poco sorprendido por unos segundos pero luego vuelve a poner su sonrisa -Bueno, es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, siempre está ocupado, no tiene mucho tiempo fuera de las misiones- comenta Genma mirando atento a Katt -Muchos jonins tan activos como él tienen ese tipo de problemas desde lo de Orochimaru.

-Dímelo a mi… ¿Pero tú? No es que no hagas nada pero pareces más desocupado que el- comenta Katt mirando a Genma que se ve bastante alegre.

-Antes del ataque de Orochimaru me dedicaba a trabajar en Konoha, no era de los ninjas que van a misiones tan seguido. Ahora con lo que ha pasado todos están más atareados, pero aún así no tanto como gente del estilo de Kakashi, creo que a él le están mandando una buena cantidad de misiones S- explica Genma sonriente.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme, tengo misión- dice Katt sonriendo -Nos vemos luego.

-Sí, nos vemos luego- responde Genma algo alegre moviendo el senbon.

Katt comienza a irse pero puede sentir que Genma parece estar mirando como se va. Al voltear la cabeza ve que si, la está mirando sonriente como nota que lo mira se despide con la mano y luego desaparece. Cuando regresa a las bancas ve que Kiba y Shikamaru están esperando.

-Ya que estamos reunidos hay que nombrar un líder de misión- indica Kiba sonriente -Yo propongo a Shikamaru.

-Yo no me quejo, que sea Shikamaru, es el que lleva más tiempo siendo chunin- expresa ella mirando al muchacho.

-Que problemático- suelta Shikamaru mirando a los otros dos -Hay que armar un plan básico y lo adaptamos cuando lleguemos si es necesario.

El equipo sale de Konoha con dirección al país de la tierra. La ruta trazada es similar a la que Katt utilizó para escapar el día que fue capturada cuando Leiko se encontraba en posesión del cuerpo de Ino, por lo que al menos está un poco familiarizada.

En el trayecto Shikamaru explica el plan a seguir: van a infiltrarse en la casa. No pueden confiar que con un ataque puedan obtener los documentos, necesitan utilizar todas las oportunidades que se les presentan.

Para la labor de infiltración, Shikamaru escoge a Katt. La idea es que ella ingrese disfrazada como trabajadora, el objetivo es una casa grande con bastantes empleados. Para conseguirlo necesitan generar una vacante y asegurarse que la pelirroja sea la elegida, suplantar a otra persona sería muy riesgoso, ya que no tienen el tiempo necesario para estudiarla y que ella pueda tratar de actuar.

A la vez, necesitan generar una distracción en el exterior, algo que mantenga la atención de los shinobi que deben de estar vigilando, tanto la casa como el pueblo, y le permita a Katt mayor tranquilidad en el interior de la vivienda. Esa labor le es asignada a Kiba y Akamaru, con sus sentidos finos podrían sentir cuando el enemigo se les acerque para reposicionarse. Además de esto, también deben de encargarse de generar la vacante necesaria para la infiltración.

Por último Shikamaru se encargará de que la pelirroja sea escogida como empleada nueva. Además de contactarse con ella dado que la idea es que Katt localice los documentos, pero no los sustraiga hasta que todo el equipo esté enterado y preparado.

-Pero conmigo distrayéndolos no los estaríamos poniendo en alerta?- cuestiona Kiba tras escuchar el plan.

-Por un lado, pero estarían más atentos a posibles ataques externos y creo que Katt puede moverse bien sin llamar demasiado la atención- responde el otro muchacho con tranquilidad -Y en todo caso descubran a Katt puede defenderse y sus técnicas son llamativas, nos daríamos cuenta y podríamos ir a apoyarla. No podemos hacerlo de forma inversa porque Katt no tiene ninguna habilidad para sentir cuando el enemigo se acerca a diferencia tuya, y ni sugieras que yo entré, mis técnicas no llaman la atención.

Cuando se encontraban atravesando el vecino país de la hierba, cerca de la frontera con el país de la tierra, Akamaru y Kiba perciben algo en el ambiente y lo anuncian. El muchacho explica que hay tres personas acercándose hacia ellos y por sus movimientos ya deben de haberlos sentido también.

Shikamaru no demora en demostrar su molestia antes la situación, al parecer esperaba un camino tranquilo. Pero si ya los habían detectado no tenían opción más que prepararse para enfrentarlos. En cuanto el grupo se detiene, a unos escasos tres metros frente a ellos, aparecen desde las copas de los árboles tres shinobis jóvenes con las bandanas de Kiri (Mist) sobre sus frentes. Konoha es aliada de Kusa, y por ende del país de la hierba, pero Kiri no mantiene alianzas con otras naciones por lo que su presencia no es una buena señal.

-Miren, parece que tenemos ninjas de Konoha visitando el país de la hierba- comenta uno de los ninjas con una sonrisa extensa que permite que se vea las modificaciones a sus dientes características de su aldea. Su cuerpo es delgado y hasta frágil a primera vista, pero la gran cantidad de cicatrices visibles cuentan una historia distinta.

-Acabemos con esto rápido, tenemos que seguir avanzando- indica otro de los ninjas de Kiri, el más musculoso y de mayor tamaño, provocando que sus compañeros se alisten para atacar.

-¡Vamos por él Akamaru!- grita Kiba corriendo hacía el más grande junto a su compañero.

El tercer ninja enemigo corre de inmediato para atacar a Kiba por la espalda y flanquearlo. Katt observa y decide ir por el shinobi restante, está más que segura de que Kiba y Akamaru pueden arreglárselas por unos instantes contra dos oponentes. "Además, si Shikamaru planea actuar es mejor que el tercero esté ocupado para que no pueda avisar" piensa a la vez que forma los handseals necesarios para lanzar una bola de fuego contra su contrincante.

El ninja enemigo evita el jutsu de la kunoichi con un ágil salto y una expresión de mucha confianza en el rostro. A pesar de esto antes de que la pelea pueda continuar, el joven se queda inmóvil en su lugar. Cuando la pelirroja lo observa detenidamente ve que su sombra tiene una coloración mucho más oscura de lo normal y además está conectado al muchacho del can Nara.

-Kage mane no jutsu exitoso- dice aliviado, no sólo tenía bajo control al oponente de Katt, sino también a los otros dos shinobis de Kiri -Es mejor así, una pelea a gran escala llamaría la atención.

-¿Con cuál empezamos?- pregunta Kiba emocionado -¿Con el grandote?

-No, por este- interviene Katt señalando al ninja con el que había pensado pelear y que se encuentra muy pensativo, tal vez tratando de analizar el jutsu -No creo que logre escapar pero parece que mínimo está tratando.

-Usa a Akamaru, Kiba. Ataquen a los tres a la vez, sé que es un fastidio pero no usen sus jutsus, demasiada bulla para estar tan cerca de la frontera- indica Shikamaru mientras mantiene su jutsu.

Kiba acepta el pedido y utiliza una técnica para transformar a Akamaru en un clon suyo. Ambos Kiba se dirigen a atacar a los dos shinobi contra los que habían peleado y Katt va por el suyo. Shikamaru se mantiene extremadamente atento al momento en que sus compañeros ataquen. Sin la presión de que el enemigo pueda escapar, la pelirroja se prepara bien para dar un golpe, sabe que no va a fallar. En cuanto ella ataca y Shikamaru suelta la sombra que sostiene a ese shinobi, ahora inconsciente, Kiba y Akamaru se lanzan con velocidad contra los suyos asestando unos potentes ataques que obligan al otro ninja de Konoha a liberar su técnica antes de tiempo para no verse afectado.

-Cuidado con eso Kiba- recrimina Shikamaru cuando los ninjas ya están inconcientes -Sabes que si no lo soltaba rápido yo iba a acabar moviéndome de la misma forma y a esos dos los han lanzado bastante lejos de donde estaban parados.

-Ya, no te quejes- replica Kiba acercándose a los ninjas y quitándoles sus bandanas con una sonrisa maliciosa -Ya tengo idea de que me puedo disfrazar para crear la distracción.

Al tercer día de haber partido de Konoha el grupo se detuvo a un par de horas cerca de su objetivo. Con cuidado y luego de que Kiba se asegurara de no sentir a nadie en las cercanías, Shikamaru revisó el plan.

Kiba y Akamaru debían disfrazarse de ninjas de Kiri y causar algo de caos en el pueblo, evitando posibles confortamientos directos, con lo que llamarían la atención de los shinobi que pudiera haber. Además de eso, su prioridad es inutilizar a alguna empleada de la casa que deben de infiltrarse. Katt debe de disfrazarse de una muchacha sencilla que no llame la atención y buscar trabajo en el pueblo, no directamente en la casa. Cuando logre infiltrarse su labor es la de localizar los documentos, pero no robarlos hasta que logre comunicarse con Shikamaru. Por último el joven del clan Nara se asegurará de que Katt sea contratada y de ingresar a la casa como visita para saber si ya ha localizado los papeles.

Con esto acordado, Kiba se transforma en uno de los shinobi de Kiri con los que pelearon días antes y hace lo mismo con Akamaru. Shikamaru cambia a un hombre de unos treinta años, atractivo, y con vestimenta fina similar a la de un noble. Por último, Katt toma la apariencia de una muchacha de unos diecisiete años con cabello y ojos castaño oscuro.

Kiba se retira junto con Akamaru, ellos aún deben de esperar bastante antes de siquiera acercarse al pueblo. Por su lado Shikamaru planea moverse en un par de horas para darle suficiente tiempo a Katt, así que se recuesta contra un árbol cercano para esperar su momento.

Katt avanza sola, por un camino tranquilo, hasta llegar al pueblo de la misión. Nadie le presta atención cuando ingresa, su apariencia no es llamativa e incluso gracias a su ropa parece una muchacha más del lugar. Tras caminar un poco por las calles y no distinguir nada llamativo, se dirige a una posada para comer un poco y preguntar sobre algún lugar donde pueda buscar trabajo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que le dijeron, se dirige a una casa no muy llamativa que se encuentra ubicada en la calle principal, bastante cerca a la plaza del pueblo. Ahí es donde normalmente van las jóvenes que buscan trabajo como empleadas o asistentes para alguno de los negocios locales. Al ingresar ve a unas cinco muchachas cercanas a su edad, esperando sentadas y a una mujer de mediana edad leyendo una revista.

Tras presentarse, la mujer toma sus datos y observa a Katt de pies a cabeza sin notarse muy impresionada. Según explica, el pueblo está creciendo desde hace unos meses y los negocios necesitan manos extras así como las casas de los dueños de estos. Sin más que eso sencillamente le indica que si quiere tener una buena oportunidad de ser contratada rápido, lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse y esperar como el resto.

Katt se dedica a conversar con las otras muchachas, no hay mucho que hacer para matar el tiempo aparte de eso, pero tampoco puede hablar demasiado o podría decir algo que la delate. Tras varias horas llega Shikamaru, su apariencia llama de inmediato la atención de todas las jóvenes y cuando se presenta como un noble la mujer que atiende también queda encantada con él. La historia que da es que por motivos de trabajo llegó hasta el pueblo y desea contratar un grupo de jóvenes para que lo apoyen en el lugar donde se está quedando. Shikamaru observa con atención el grupo de seis muchachas que tiene para elegir y explica que necesita a cinco. Al escuchar la cantidad las jóvenes se tensan, una de ellas no será contratada, pero antes de que Shikamaru pudiera escoger, una explosión en el pueblo distrae la atención de todos.

Shikamaru parece mascullar algo antes de dirigirse a la ventana a ver qué ocurre, seguido por todas las mujeres del local, incluida Katt. Se puede distinguir una pequeña humareda entre las casas y a Kiba junto con Akamaru, con la apariencia de shinobis de Kiri, saltar por los techos siendo perseguidos por shinobis de Iwa, confirmando la presencia de ninjas enemigos. En medio de los ataques, Katt nota que Kiba parece haberse olvidado que se encuentra encubierto dado que realiza un Gatsuuga junto con Akamaru. Momentos después, mientras continúa el combate, sucede algo que ni Shikamaru pudo predecir: aparece Naruto en la mitad de la calle.

-¡Oye! ninja de segunda- grita Naruto llamando la atención de un sorprendido Kiba -¡Yo Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage, te detendré!- añade entusiasmado.

Shikamaru abre los ojos de la impresión, Naruto en la escena no era algo bueno. "Esto va a ser problemático" piensa Katt, notando que no muy lejos se encuentra Jiraiya hablando con una muchachita mirando de vez en cuando a Kiba sin mucho interés. Cuando uno de los ninjas de Iwa ataca a Kiba este se defiende y contraataca nuevamente con un Gatsuuga cosa que al parecer Jiraiya nota ya que deja a la mujer con la que está hablando y aparece junto a un confundido Naruto levantándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

-¡Qué haces, ero-senin!- reclama Naruto pateando en el aire -Se me va a escapar, ero-senin.

-Atrapar ninjas de Kiri no es parte del entrenamiento- explica Jiraiya, aun cargando a Naruto, mientras se dirige hacia la salida del pueblo.

-¡Pero ero-senin!- insiste el rubio intentando soltarse hasta que Jiraiya, algo fastidiado, lo levanta frente a él.

-¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que dejes de llamarme ero-senin!- le grita Jiraiya a Naruto mientras Kiba aprovecha el pánico y se escabulle. El sannin continúa avanzando hacia fuera del pueblo y la pareja de alumno-estudiante desaparece de la vista de todos, así como Kiba, Akamaru y los shinobi de Iwa con los que estaba peleando.

-Ya que esto terminó lo mejor será que elija rápido y nos vayamos- comenta Shikamaru, dirigiéndose a las mujeres que lo acompañan.

El joven del clan Nara se las arregla para elegir a todas las muchachas menos a Katt y parte de inmediato, dejando a la kunoichi sola y como única opción para quien venga a buscar una empleada. La mujer que atiende trata de animarla un momento, pero luego sigue haciendo sus labores. Cuando llega la noche, Katt se dirige a la posada sin suerte, aún no la contratan y no sabe si cuando alguien llegue será para que la contraten en la casa que desea "Siempre puedo renunciar o hacer que me despidan sino es la casa correcta, pero eso complicaría las cosas para que luego me acepten en la que debo ir" piensa no muy animada y sintiendo a lo lejos el movimiento de lo que parece ser Kiba agitando el área.

Al día siguiente, una mujer de apariencia dura y cabello blanco sujeto en un moño alto llega buscando una empleada justamente para trabajar en la casa del objetivo. Según explica ha perdido don empleadas, una desapareció sin dar aviso y la otra se fue detrás de un ermitaño desagradable que estuvo en el pueblo.

-Sólo espero que no seas como esas dos- comenta secamente tras aceptar contratarla.

-No señora- responde Katt de inmediato "Parece que Jiraiya sin querer nos echó una mano"

Llegan a la casa que Katt debe de infiltrase e ingresan. El lugar es bastante grande y con una cantidad muy grande de personas trabajando en su interior. La mujer que la contrató le indica que su labor principal es la de sacudir la casa y le advierte que tenga cuidado con no romper nada. Es presentada con el resto del personal y luego le entregan un plumero para que comience a trabajar. "Explotadores. ¿Dónde quedó lo del día de aclimatación?" piensa frustrada mientras sacude con desgano y empieza a revisar un poco la casa. "¿Me pregunto dónde andará el dueño de la casa? Fuera de un pelotón de empleados no he visto a nadie más" se pregunta con mucha curiosidad, sacudiendo cuarto por cuarto y observando el movimiento del resto de empleados.

Sacudiendo, Katt llega al estudio que se encuentra en el segundo piso. Es un cuarto amplio y oscuro. A la derecha tiene un elegante escritorio de fina madera oscura acompañado por una silla del mismo material. Directamente frente a la puerta se ven los marcos de grandes ventanales cubiertos con unas cortinas de tela pesada de color rojo oscuro.

Una estatua de mármol de tamaño natural llama su atención. La obra de arte, representando un hombre de pie, desencaja con lo sobrio de la habitación debido a su gran tamaño, más adecuado para un jardín exterior. Al acercarse, para seguir sacudiendo se siente observada y podría jurar que los ojos de la estatua se movieron "¿La estatua? Pero que trabajo más horrible estar paradote sin hacer nada excepto cuidando, aunque si está aquí los documentos también" piensa y observa un cuadro bastante grande que está directamente a la vista del estatua "Pero con el hombre aquí, que es obvio que debe ser ninja, no voy a poder buscar. Voy a tener que atacarlo rápido y luego buscar los documentos, mala suerte la mía" se dice así misma mientras continúa sacudiendo y sale de la habitación. Al final sólo en ese lugar se sintió observada por lo que está segura que es en esa habitación donde se encuentran los documentos.

En la noche, Katt espera en el cuarto que comparte con las otras empleadas a que estas se duerman. Cuando está segura de que ninguna continua despierta sale con cuidado de la habitación y trata de caminar como una muchacha normal lo haría y no una kunoichi en misión. Al llegar a la sala siente que alguien se acerca por detrás de ella, pero no hace movimiento alguno. En el momento en que una mano la toca en el hombro se gira tratando de verse asustada y sorprendida.

-¡Ah!- exclama colocándose la mano en el pecho al ver a una de las otras empleadas, de cabello negro largo con algunos mechones sobre su rostro -Casi me matas de un susto.

-Perdón…- dice la muchacha mirándola muy atentamente -No deberías estar a estas horas fuera del cuarto, eres nueva supongo que no lo sabías.

-¿No puedo?- pregunta tratando de verse preocupada -Oh, no sabía, como no podía dormir pensé en caminar un poco.

-No te preocupes, no voy a avisar. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, van a pensar que eres un ladrón o algo similar- comenta mientras regresan para el cuarto.

"¿Será ninja también? No me gustó mucho como me miró y sólo la sentí cuando ya estaba muy cerca de mí" se pregunta con curiosidad. Cuando pasan junto a una mesita con un jarrón, lo golpea ligeramente provocando que el objeto comience a caer al suelo. De inmediato la empleada reacciona e intercepta el jarrón antes de que choque con el suelo y se rompa.

-Ten más cuidado- pide de forma tranquila antes de continuar.

-Perdón- responde Katt bajando la cabeza -Normalmente no soy tan torpe, de verdad- añade tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible.

-No te preocupes, pero vamos a dormir de una vez, si realmente no puedes quédate en el área de la cocina- indica la muchacha entrando al cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, Katt se las arregla para salir junto con la mujer que la contrató, el ama de llaves de la casa. Aprovechó un momento en que nadie estaba poniéndole atención para vaciar el recipiente de la sal y ofrecerse a ir a comprar.

En el mercado, el ama de llaves compra más cosas además de la sal y se las da a Katt para que las cargue. En el recorrido, la kunoichi nota a Shikamaru en su disfraz de noble acercándose a ella "Acércate lo que quieras Shikamaru, no tengo forma de contarte nada" piensa tranquilamente, no muy segura de qué estaba tratando de hacer el muchacho. Al momento en que él pasa a su costado se siente una explosión cercana que hace pierda un poco el balance por la sorpresa y Shikamaru la sostenga.

-¿Los encontraste?- cuestiona el susurrándole al oído, aprovechando el caos y pánico que se ha generado en el mercado.

-Creo saber en qué habitación están. Hay un ninja permanente ahí y otra más disfrazada de empleada- murmulla ella, con mucho cuidado que nadie los observe.

-Hoy iré a la casa a las cinco. Le avisaré a Kiba, tú estate lista para robar los documentos- indica él con cuidado -No te preocupes sólo ve por ellos y encárgate del ninja, cualquier eventualidad te apoyaremos- explica Shikamaru ayudando a Katt a levantarse cuando el tumulto de gente se tranquiliza.

Katt le agradece mucho a Shikamaru por haberla ayudado y no dejar que cayera al suelo. Momentos después aparece el ama de llaves, sucia, despeinada e indignada; en ese momento las compras terminan. Al regresar la mujer no puede dejar de quejarse sonoramente sobre cómo casi las mataron en el mercado.

Las horas pasan y se dedica a sacudir la casa, pero deja el estudio para cuando Shikamaru haga su aparición. A las cinco en punto se escucha la puerta de entrada y momentos después Shikamaru ingresa, al parecer se presenta como un noble en búsqueda de negocios para invertir en la zona. La muchacha que lo atiende es la empleada que encontró a Katt en la noche paseando por la casa y de la cual sospecha es una ninja. Cuando el hasta ahora invisible dueño de la casa aparece la joven se mantiene con ellos, cerca, esperando.

Katt aprovecha y va a limpiar el estudio. Cuando entra comienza a sacudir como el día anterior hasta que llega a la estatua y la empieza a sacudir con cuidado "¿Servirá si ataco así? De repente es un jutsu raro que vuelve dura la piel. Veré primero si se mueve" piensa volteándose y haciendo que pisa mal para apoyarse fuertemente en la estatua que comienza a caer junto con ella. Al caer al suelo la estatua no se rompe, sino que pierde su dureza y se transforma en un hombre joven que se queda mirándola un tanto nervioso.

-No vayas a hacer bulla- pide colocando la mano sobre su boca -Soy un guardia no un ladrón- agrega ya algo más calmado al no oír ningún grito -Sí que eres torpe y no es por ser grosero, pero también un poco pesada.

-Perdón- dice Katt levantándose ya que estaba encima del hombre "¿¡Pesada!?" se queja mentalmente, sumamente ofendida.

El hombre se pone de pie y la observa por un momento antes de comenzar a agacharse para recoger el plumero que seguía en el suelo. Katt lo mira y sonríe para sus adentros.

-No, yo lo recojo- se apresura a decir, acercándose y dándole un rodillazo en la cara. El hombre cae al suelo, a causa del dolor, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos -¡Perdón, déjame ver!- añade tratando de sonar preocupada. Cuando logra acercarse lo suficiente lo golpea fuertemente en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente -Cosas como esta son las que mataron a los caballeros- comenta poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro -Ahora, los documentos.

Katt se acerca al cuadro que vio el día anterior, que se encontraba directamente frente a la estatua, y al moverlo encuentra una pequeña caja fuerte empotrada en la pared. Tras examinarlo con cuidado respira aliviada, está cerrado con un candado no muy complicado y no una combinación infernal. Tras una media hora logra abrir la caja fuerte y consigue los documentos encargados por Ibiki "Tal vez debería sacar algo de dinero" piensa sonriente observando el resto de cosas de la caja "Han estado haciendo que sacuda la casa" dice para sus adentros mientras coloca el cuadro en su sitio sin llevarse nada "Mejor no, si me atrapan me basta con que me culpen por robo de documentos"

Katt sale con tranquilidad del estudio, cierra la puerta y se dirige al primer piso. Ahí comienza a sacudir cerca del cuarto en donde Shikamaru aún continua conversando con el dueño de la casa.

-No sacudas acá ahora, ve para el segundo piso a limpiar- indica el ama de llaves al verla.

-Es que ya terminé de limpiar arriba- responde Katt en un tono un poco más alto de lo normal, esperando que Shikamaru la escuche.

-Entonces ve a ayudar en la cocina- responde y se retira.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, Katt se desvía y luego de unos momentos se escabulle fuera de la casa. Se aleja por las calles del pueblo hacia la salida y cuando sale, por entre unos arbustos al lado del camino, aparece Akamaru. Ella lo sigue y varios minutos después llega a donde se encuentra Shikamaru, ya sin disfraz, esperando.

-¿Los tienes no?- pregunta él.

-Sí- responde Katt, volviendo a su apariencia real, entregándole los papeles luego de ver que Akamaru no reacciona mal ante él.

-Hay que alejarnos, Kiba nos dará el alcance en un rato- indica Shikamaru.

Ambos ninjas y Akamaru se alejan rápidamente para luego ser alcanzados por Kiba en su forma real. Estando ya el equipo reunido y con el objetivo asegurado con ellos deciden que lo mejor es comenzar el regreso a Konoha antes de que se den cuenta del shinobi inconsciente en el estudio.

x x

El camino de regreso a Konoha transcurrió de forma tranquila, sin ningún incidente o problema. Cuando llegaron a la aldea no estaban muy seguros de dónde reportarse con Ibiki, por lo que decidieron ir al edificio de Katt, el ANBU vivía en el departamento inmediatamente inferior al de la pelirroja y con algo de suerte lo encontraban ahí.

Al llegar al departamento de Ibiki, Kiba toca la puerta y momentos después este abre mirándolos seriamente. Shikamaru extiende los documentos para entregárselos e Ibiki los revisa con cuidado.

-Pasen- ordena el ANBU y luego señala una mesa -Siéntense- agrega -Escriban su reporte, TODO lo que hicieron y sucedió- indica secamente, entregándoles unas hojas y lápices.

Kiba observa con fastidio las hojas, mientras Akamaru se introduce en su chaqueta para dormir. Shikamaru decide descansar un rato antes de siquiera pensar en escribir su reporte. Al contrario de sus dos compañeros, Katt comienza a redactar lo antes posible para poder salir de ese lugar antes de que Ibiki decidiera que los otros dos eran sacrificables con tal de deshacerse de ella.

Luego de una hora de trabajo, y varias hojas escritas, Katt termina y entrega de inmediato su informe a Ibiki. El shinobi las observa con curiosidad antes de recibirlas y luego las revisa lentamente.

-¿Está todo?- pregunta en un tono serio, lo común en él.

-Sí. Cada cosa que hice o recuerdo que sucedió- responde Katt mientras ve como Kiba parece estar teniendo problemas para contar con detalles lo ocurrido y Shikamaru recién se anima a sujetar el lápiz.

-Entonces puedes irte- indica Ibiki señalando la puerta.

-Nos vemos- se despide ella antes de huir del lugar hacia la calle -¡Qué horror! Hace siglos que no escribía tanto en papel- agrega buscando algún sitio para comer algo y tomar un poco.

Al pasar por el local en que anteriormente había visto a Genma con sus amigos, nota a Kotetsu e Izumo esperando. "Bueno, tengo que comer y algo de chismes no me vendrían mal" piensa mientras se transforma en una muchacha menos llamativa e ingresa. Se sienta en una mesa cercana y pide algo de comer. Sentada escucha una conversación no muy interesante entre los dos shinobis, hasta que llegan Genma y Raidou.

-¿Cómo hacemos esta vez?- pregunta Kotetsu mirando a Genma -¿No vamos a dejar de ir por el incidente no?

-Claro que no, sólo hay que ser más precavidos- contesta él tranquilamente.

-¿Nosotros?- cuestiona Raidou algo frustrado -Fue Shizune la que soltó todo en cuanto Tsunade le preguntó cómo nos fue en Suna, esas preguntas son de rutina, no entiendo por qué demonios se asustó y le confesó todo en ese instante.

-Ya, estaba nerviosa. Debe haber sido primera vez que hace algo así, además ella conoce más a Tsunade-sama tal vez notó algo que nosotros no- contesta Genma intentando disculpar a Shizune.

-¿Pero sabes que fue lo peor de todo?- interviene Izumo -Que ella no recibió castigo alguno.

-Es cierto- se queja Kotetsu de inmediato -A nosotros la Hokage nos mandó a engrasar la puerta principal. ¿Tienen idea lo que es eso?

-El último que la uso debe de haber sido el Kyuubi y apuesto que igual se demoró en abrirla- agrega fastidiado Izumo.

-¿Acaso eso les parece malo?- se queja Raidou pesadamente -Tsunade-sama casi nos manda la misión de matar a Orochimaru, suerte que se compadeció y nos mandó algo más factible.

-¡Bah! Tsunade-sama ya nos amenazó sobre lo que nos ocurrirá si lo volvemos a hacer- comenta Izumo llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros recién llegados y la de Katt también.

-'Si vuelven a hacer algo como esto van a encargarse con sus manos de arreglar un detalle que le falta a Konoha'- habla Kotetsu imitando a Tsunade -'Soy la quinta Hokage y sólo veo cuatro rostros en el cerro'

-Dudo que ir por Orochimaru sea peor que tallar a mano el rostro de Tsunade-sama- asegura Izumo fastidiado.

-Suficiente- interrumpe Raidou -No estamos aquí para eso, sino para planear nuestra próxima salida.

-No hay nada que planear. Hacemos lo de siempre y listo, si evitamos a Shizune no creo que nada salga mal- comenta Izumo mirando a Genma -Deberías evitarla estos días no vaya a ser que te termine convenciendo para venir de nuevo con nosotros.

-Admito que si no se le hubiera escapado, sería muy útil con lo de arreglar misiones- interviene Raidou bebiendo algo de sake -Pero por desgracia creo que ha vivido mucho tiempo siendo demasiado responsable y tiene problemas para obviar partes de las misiones que podrían meternos en problemas.

-Dejen de hablar de Shizune, que la pobre está bastante triste con lo que pasó- asegura Genma en un tono fastidiado. Tras unos segundos de silencio el grupo cambia el tema de conversación y pasan a comentar anécdotas o algunos datos curiosos.

Más entrada la noche, el grupo de shinobis se despide y Genma se va en compañía de Raidou, al parecer viven en la misma zona. Katt se retira momentos después, ella también debía de ir a descansar. "Necesito una vida, me entretengo espiando conversaciones ajenas. Aunque sin un televisor tampoco es que sea mi culpa completamente" piensa ligeramente avergonzada de su nuevo pasatiempo "Debí de haber revisado si Kakashi había regresado de la misión que le puso Ibiki. Van cerca de tres semanas que no lo veo" se recrimina mientras avanza por las calles en dirección a su departamento.

x x

Katt se despierta a media mañana, bastante más tarde que los últimos días en que estuvo de misión, no hubo pergamino ni otra cosa que interrumpiera su sueño. Luego de desperezarse y arreglarse, invoca a Orion para darle de comer y jugar con él, llevaba una semana de verlo gracias a la misión que les asignó Ibiki.

-Orioncito, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Has visto a Pakkun?- pregunta ella mirando a su zorrito, tratando de buscar alguna pista sobre dónde podía estar Kakashi.

-¿Carne?- responde el animalito inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-No. Carne no, Pakkun- dice, levantándolo y mirándolo.

-¡Katt carne Orion!- exclama el zorrito alegremente.

-No. Además seria 'Katt dale carne a Orion'- comenta riéndose un poco. El zorrito la observa y mueve un poco su cabeza.

-Katt dale carne a Orion- repite, provocando que su dueña se emocione al ver que está hablando mejor -Katt dale carne a Orion- vuelve a repetir muy animado moviendo su peluda cola al ver que Katt va a la cocina a traerle carne.

Cuando Orion termina de comer se acomoda sobre el sillón con su cabecita apoyada sobre su esponjosa cola y se queda dormido. Katt lo observa embelesada pensando que su zorro era el animalito más adorable del mundo.

La kunoichi deja a su zorrito durmiendo tranquilo en el departamento y sale a buscar a Kakashi. Lo busca en su casa, pero no tiene suerte, el jonin no abre y no sabe dónde más podría buscarlo; la idea de pasear sin sentido por Konoha y tener un golpe de suerte no se le hace muy atractiva. Decide ir a la oficina de Tsunade, quizás ella sepa cuándo regresa y esté dispuesta a decírselo.

Cerca del edificio del Hokage, Katt ve a Genma acercarse en su dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro y varios papeles en las manos.

-Katt, no sabía que habías regresado ya de tu misión- comenta él sonriendo al verla -¿La terminaste sin problemas?

-Sí, sin ningún problema- asiente ella sonriendo.

-¿Vas para la oficina de Tsunade-sama? ¿Otra misión?- pregunta Genma mientras empieza a caminar junto a ella.

-Sí voy para allá, pero en realidad era para preguntarle si sabía algo de Kakashi, hace semanas que no sé nada de él- explica ella algo incómoda de mencionar que va a averiguar sobre el jonin.

-Cierto. Desde antes del examen chunin- dice Genma mirando el cielo mientras mueve el senbon al hablar -Debe de estar ocupado, ya te dije es un jonin de los que tiene poco o nada de tiempo libre- Genma suspira un poco -Si no hubiera tenido que salir casi en el instante en que acabó el examen a una misión te habría dicho para salir a celebrar o algo.

-No es para tanto tampoco- Katt mira a Genma y le sonríe

-No digas eso, te has vuelto chunin relativamente rápido, eso merece celebrarse. Incluso aunque te hubieras demorado años, volverse chunin es algo importante- asegura Genma mirando a Katt mientras se acercan a la oficina de la quinta Hokage.

Al ingresar a la oficina de Tsunade, Katt y Genma están hablando alegremente sobre el examen chunin. Pero son interrumpidos por una voz femenina que no pertenece a la Hokage.

-Genma, Katt- llama Shizune algo sorprendida -¿Qué hacen acá?

-Yo venía a traerte los papeles que me pediste y me crucé con Katt en el camino- explica él sonriendo mientras voltea a ver a la pelirroja que está parada a su costado.

-Y yo venía a preguntarle algo a Tsunade- responde ella, notando la ausencia de la rubia.

-Claro, claro los papeles, me había olvidado- comenta Shizune acercándose a Genma para tomarlos.

-Yo las dejo, tengo cosas que hacer- añade él saliendo de la habitación. En el marco de la puerta se detiene unos segundos y voltea para mirar a Katt -Después nos vemos, con suerte vamos a comer algo y seguimos hablando.

Cuando el shinobi se va, Katt voltea el rostro en dirección a Shizune que está muy cerca de ella y mirándola con una expresión extraña.

-Y bueno, ¿Katt qué querías?- cuestiona la ninja médico seriamente.

-Quería saber si Kakashi ya había regresado, no lo veo desde antes del examen chunin- explica en un tono de voz algo triste.

-Kakashi sempai regresó hace unos días- responde ella de inmediato, cambiando un poco su tono de voz, como si se alegrara por escuchar el nombre del jonin -Tú estabas de misión y hace tres días volvió a salir. Pero no te preocupes ya debe de estar por volver y podrás hablar con él- agrega Shizune cogiendo a Katt por los hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro -Haré todo lo posible para que lo puedas ver y no se crucen sus misiones.

-Gracias- responde Katt algo confundida "¿Estará algo celosa por Genma?" piensa mientras Shizune la lleva la puerta de la oficina "En fin, mejor me voy a entrenar un poco y luego iré a ver qué tal se portó Orion solo en la casa"

En la noche, cuando regresa a su casa, encuentra a Orion sentado frente al refrigerador pidiendo carne. Casi de inmediato, la pelirroja le concede al animalito su deseo, casi se muere de pena al vero triste y la casa no estaba desordenada, por lo que está segura que el zorrito se comportó o se quedó dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

x x

El sonido de un pergamino despierta a Katt, Ibiki la está citando para una misión y el lugar de reunión es cerca de la oficina de la Hokage. Luego de arreglarse rápido y darle de comer a Orion, sale con el animalito en brazos ya que se quedó dormido poco después de terminar de desayunar.

En el lugar citado ya se encuentra Kiba esperando junto con Akamaru y pocos minutos después llega Shikamaru bostezando. El ANBU que los citó aparece a la hora exacta con su expresión seria de siempre y tres pergaminos en la mano.

-No los abran aquí- indica Ibiki de manera cortante, entregando un pergamino a cada chunin -Es algo simple para probarlos de forma individual. Eso es todo, mañana esperen una misión real- agrega, sin dar más explicaciones, antes de alejarse por la calle.

Un tanto confundidos los tres chunin se despiden y cada uno comienza el regreso a sus casas para ver el contenido del pergamino. Katt llega a su departamento, deja al zorrito sobre su cama, que no se había despertado en ningún momento, y se dirige a la sala a leer con tranquilidad.

'_Quiero que averigües quién fue la primera chica que le gustó a Inuzuka Kiba, sin que él se entere. Tienes hasta mañana a las seis de la tarde'_

-¿Y para qué rayos voy a hacer eso?- masculla ella extrañada por el contenido del mensaje.

La pelirroja relee el documento varias veces e incluso trata de ver si tiene algún genjutsu o está escrito en algún tipo de código. Pero tras varios intentos fallidos llega a la conclusión de que su asignación es exactamente lo que leyó.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?- se pregunta algo frustrada. "¿Qué le habrá pedido a los otros dos?"

Pasan las horas y no se le ocurre cómo va a averiguar lo que le pidió Ibiki "Estos chicos no se dedican a perseguir chicas y aunque lo hicieran, ¿cómo voy a averiguar la que le gustó primero…?" Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siente a Orion pidiendo comida a su costado, cosa que consigue instantáneamente con los adorables ojos dorados que tiene.

Casi cuando anochece, Katt decide salir, dejando al zorrito nuevamente en casa. Tiene la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien a quién pueda preguntarle o que al menos le den una idea de cómo podría hacerlo. Quizás alguno de sus compañeros de equipo sepa, estudiaron juntos desde la academia. "Shino es extraño, asumiendo que me responda nadie me asegura que no le cuente a Kiba aunque no se le vea hablador. Tal vez Hinata, si le pregunto no creo que vaya a comentar nada, posiblemente le daría mucha vergüenza el tema"

Katt nota a Genma y Shizune caminando juntos en dirección al local donde se reúne el shinobi con sus amigos, sin darse cuenta había estado caminando por inercia hacia ese lugar. Por reflejo se oculta, su cabello es muy llamativo como para pasar desapercibida en la mitad de la calle y aunque los otros estén hablando, eventualmente la notarían. "¿Qué hace con Shizune? ¿Va a llevarla con sus amigos? Eso tengo que verlo de cerca" piensa con mucha curiosidad antes de repetir su rutina de transformarse en una muchacha menos llamativa y avanzar rápidamente al local, casi atropellando a los otros transeúntes, para lograr estar dentro cuando lleguen y no perderse nada.

Genma ingresa con la kunoichi pocos momentos después de que Katt tomara asiento en una mesa cercana a donde ya se encontraban los otros tres amigos.

-¡Hola chicos!- saluda Shizune con una expresión alegre mientras Genma sencillamente da un saludo con la mano.

Los tres ninjas de la mesa miran a Genma algo fastidiados antes de saludar con desgano, y al unísono, a la kunoichi con un sencillo 'Hola Shizune' coreado como niños de colegio saludando a su profesor.

-Quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez- agrega ella borrando un poco la sonrisa de su rostro -No va a volver a pasar.

-Claro que no va a pasar- afirma Raidou mirando molesto a Genma, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'Claro'.

-Me encontré con Shizune mientras venía- comenta un tanto nervioso Genma, luego de que ambos toman asiento en la mesa.

-¿En serio?- cuestiona Raidou levantando una ceja al escuchar del evento 'casual' -Pero Shizune, ¿no deberías estar cuidando a Tsunade-sama?

-Hoy está con Sakura- responde ella, tratando de reponer su sonrisa.

-Bueno- interviene Izumo de improvisto -Nosotros tenemos que ir a cuidar la puerta- añade poniéndose de pie junto con su compañero. Se despiden rápidamente y abandonan el local.

No trascurre mucho antes de que Raidou se excusara, al igual que sus dos amigos, bajo una mirada desaprobatoria de Genma.

-Un gusto haberte visto Shizune pero estoy muerto de cansancio- explica el shinobi de la cicatriz, ignorando por completo la mirada poco amistosa de Genma que obviamente comprende qué estaba ocurriendo.

Shizune parece no molestarse, o al menos no permite que se note, a diferencia del shinobi con el que llegó que está visiblemente fastidiado con la actitud de sus amigos. Katt observa todo, por un lado le da pena Shizune, pero por otro la escena le parece divertida "Pobre Shizune, aunque dudo que le moleste mucho" piensa, notando que la otra kunoichi no estaba ahí para hacer amistad con los ninjas que se fueron, sino estar con Genma "No me gusta que se queden solos" admite, recordando que el ninja le había dicho para verse otro día y hablar. Cuando el shinobi comienza a hablar con Shizune y se relaja, dibujando en su rostro una expresión más amena, Katt comienza a sentirse celosa.

Cuando se retiran, Katt los imita. pero a diferencia de ellos que pasaron un buen rato pese a todo, ella regresa a su casa un tanto deprimida. Con Kakashi era muy difícil hablar, el hombre no tenía la disposición para hacerlo.

x x

Al día siguiente, tal y como Ibiki había indicado, el equipo formado por Katt, Shikamaru y Kiba recibe una misión. La pelirroja no invoca a Orion, no sabe qué tipo de misión sea o incluso aunque parezca tranquila podría ocurrir algún improvisto que ponga en peligro a su invocación. El ANBU los reúne en el mismo lugar del día anterior e informa que deben de asistir a una villa cercana y vigilar un juicio relacionado a un tema territorial.

El grupo parte luego de que Ibiki se retira y se dirigen a la villa que se encuentra a pocas horas de Konoha. Según la información que tienen, el lugar no suele tener conflictos y posee una población bastante pequeña. El problema se dio entre dos campesinos. Uno de ellos cercó su terreno y el otro indica que la cerca está invadiendo parte de su propiedad.

Los shinobis de Konoha tienen una labor sencilla, los documentos para el juicio ya se encuentran en manos del juez y sólo deben de asegurarse de que no haya ningún contratiempo o agresiones entre las partes. Ambas partes poseen familias numerosas y ya ha habido algunos roces entre ellos e incluso rumores de mercenarios contratados, por esto el juez solicitó el apoyo de Konoha.

Poco después del medio día se dicta la sentencia y el único contratiempo es cuando el hijo del afectado trata de golpear al juez por su decisión, pero es detenido por la técnica de Shikamaru.

Cuando regresan a Konoha, Katt nota que eran casi las seis y ella no tenía idea de quién fue la primera chica que le gustó a Kiba. Guiada por la curiosidad más que por el sentido de responsabilidad, va a la casa de Hinata para tratar de averiguarlo, no perdía nada preguntándole.

La joven kunoichi la recibe, extrañada por la visita, pero la invita a pasar a la casa. Se sientan alrededor del patio central donde se encuentra Neji meditando "O dormido…" piensa la pelirroja al ver como el muchacho no se movía en absoluto.

-Tenía una pregunta- suelta Katt después de un rato de haber estado hablando con la muchacha sobre las misiones. Hinata la observa con atención esperando la pregunta, mientras Neji continúa como estatua en la mitad del patio -¿Tú has estado en el mismo equipo que Kiba por un buen tiempo no? Además que estuviste en la misma promoción en la academia- cuestiona recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de la otra kunoichi -Quería saber si tenías idea que chica le gustaba a Kiba cuando estaban en los primeros años en la academia.

-Creo…- Hinata observa a Katt un poco confundida y avergonzada por la pregunta de corte sentimental -Creo… creo que Ino- atina a responde tras meditarlo un momento.

-¿Ino?- cuestiona con interés la pelirroja.

-Sí. Ino es una chica atractiva. Lo era desde chica y además no era tímida y se hacía notar, tenía buenas notas, era muy hábil y sociable- explica Hinata mirando sus pies.

-Quién lo diría, aunque es cierto Ino es bonita- ríe Katt. Luego observa un poco a Hinata -Pero hay gente que prefiere chicas más calladas- agrega, provocando un sonrojo muy notorio en el rostro de la Hyuuga. Viendo la reacción, decide que lo mejor era cambiar el tema antes de que termine provocando que Hinata se desmaye.

Cuando son cerca de las ocho de la noche, Neji recobra el movimiento y entra a la casa.

-Considerando que tu primo 'revivió' y por la hora asumo que debe de ser hora de cenar- comenta Katt mirando a Hinata -Así que me retiro para que puedas ir.

Katt regresa a su edificio y decide pasar por el departamento de Ibiki primero. Cuando el shinobi abre la puerta la observa de forma seria.

-¿Si?- cuestiona en un tono cortante.

-Se que son un par de horas después, pero ya averigüé lo que me pediste- explica Katt de forma animada -Había estado ocupada con otras cosas y no había tenido tiempo.

-¿Si? Qué bueno, pero ya no me interesa- responde Ibiki sin cambiar de expresión -Ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme…- agrega cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"Que malgeniado, ya sé que son como dos horas tardes pero no es para tanto. Tampoco es que fuera algo importante" piensa mientras entra a su casa sacándole la lengua al piso.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Poco a poco integraré a Genma más a la historia, tampoco lo voy a lanzar de golpe. ¿Qué opinan del cuarteto Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma y Raidou?

También en estos días estuve con mucha iniciativa de escribir, pero me quedé estancada con este fic, por algún motivo no podía escribirlo así que canalicé mi energía a escribir otro fic (No se preocupen, ese lo tendré como secundario, lo escribiré en mis momentos de bloqueo con este) es un Neji/OC, aunque el OC si es del mundo de Naruto, una chunin de Kumo. Pasen por ahí también si les interesa el chico Hyuuga.

¡Reviews! Grita Orioncito mientras mueve la cola y los mira con sus ojotes ^^

¿Quién será el review 150? ^^


	29. Chapter 29

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 29**

Los amigos de Genma

* * *

Katt se encuentra llegando a donde Tsunade, en la mañana recibió un pergamino indicando que estuviera ahí a las ocho. Al entrar al edificio nota que están esperando Lee y los dos Hyuuga, al parecer también los citaron como a ella. Minutos antes de la hora aparecen Kiba y Shikamaru.

-Ya están los seis Hokage-sama- se escucha decir a Shizune dejando pasar a los chunin a la oficina donde esperan Tsunade junto con Ibiki y Ebisu.

-Como se les indicó hace unos días estamos probando unas cosas así que hasta nuevo aviso… Katt, Shikamaru, Kiba; ustedes tres van ahora con Ebisu- ordena Tsunade mientras Neji casi parece suspirar de alivio con el cambio de sensei, mientras que Kiba y Shikamaru no se ven muy alegres.

-Bueno, vamos- indica Ebisu, dejando a los otros tres con Ibiki.

Ya afuera, Ebisu los lleva al lugar donde había hablado con Katt antes de empezar las 'clases particulares', una banca situada cerca del edificio de la Hokage, y hace que los tres chunin se sienten mientras él se queda de pie frente a ellos.

-Los tres ya han estado bajo mis órdenes antes, lo cual es una ventaja ya que saben que no me gustan las tardanzas, ustedes estarán conmigo mientras Ibiki-san termina de analizar a sus compañeros- explica Ebisu acomodándose los lentes con una mano -No tengo ninguna misión prevista, pero necesito que estén atentos y disponibles para cuando reciban el aviso de una.

-Ebisu, ¿cuándo Ibiki termine con los otros vamos a volver con él?- pregunta Katt cuando nota que el jonin ha terminado de hablar, esto hace que Shikamaru y Kiba observen a Ebisu con atención.

-Cuando Ibiki-san termine se decidirá como vamos a proceder con ustedes- responde posando la mirada sobre ella -Aunque sí puedo asegurarles que Ibiki-san no permanecerá liderando equipos luego de terminar de analizarlos, es un hombre ocupado, al igual que yo que también tengo otras obligaciones que he dejado de lado por el momento, así que es muy posible que o trabajen en grupos solos o se les asignen otros capitanes de grupo- explica Ebisu tranquilamente en un tono ceremonial mientras Kiba parece suspirar de alivio al enterarse que los días con Ebisu no serán cosa permanente.

Luego de un par de indicaciones más, Ebisu da por terminada la reunión y casi automáticamente Kiba desaparece con Akamaru mientras Shikamaru se aleja pesadamente mirando el cielo.

Katt se queda un momento en el lugar -Ebisu- dice, llamando la atención del hombre -Tenía una duda que tal vez tú sepas- comenta mientras Ebisu se acomoda los lentes bastante atento a Katt -Es sobre Orion, no es que me moleste pero, he notado que no ha crecido nada, sigue igual de cachorro que el día que lo conocí, sólo ha engordado.

-Recuerda que no es un animal en todo el sentido de la palabra, es probable que crezca diferente que los zorros normales- responde Ebisu -¿Ha aprendido algo más?

-Ya pide mejor su comida y usa conectores cuando habla, pero fuera de eso, no- contesta Katt con sus ojos brillantes de alegría y orgullo por su zorrito.

-Es mejor que vayas a entrenar o a descansar, que en cualquier momento podríamos ir de misión- indica Ebisu antes de despedirse e irse.

Antes de ir a su casa Katt decide pasar por la de Kakashi, si el jonin ha llegado no sería tan extraño que simplemente haya ido de frente a descansar a su casa. Pero aún no hay rastros de él, su casa está llena de polvo, que aunque Kakashi no tenía la costumbre de limpiarla tanto al menos se encontraba en mejor estado -¿Dónde se puede haber metido?… no es por ser posesiva u obsesiva pero ya casi es un mes que no lo veo.

Esa tarde Katt se entretiene tratando de enseñarle palabras nuevas a Orion, aunque el zorrito prefiere recibir atención y jugar con ella.

x x

Otro día empieza para Katt, cuando estaba a punto de salir a entrenar un pergamino apareció en su casa indicando que debía reportarse en la oficina de Tsunade en unas horas para ir en una misión.

-Asumo que no voy a poder entrenar- suspira mientras se alista para la misión y sale de su casa "Tengo una hora para gastar, veré si Kakashi ya llegó" se dice así misma algo fastidiada "Parece que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que esperar a Kakashi" piensa mientras recuerda el informe de Ibiki que vio en su expediente '**Su mayor interés está dirigido hacia Hatake Kakashi'**

Al llegar al departamento de Kakashi ve que Lee parece estar tocando la puerta, cosa que le parece un tanto inusual.

-Lee- llama Katt haciendo que el joven se voltee y la mire.

-Buenos días Katherine-sama- saluda enérgicamente el muchacho -Estaba buscando a Kakashi sensei- agrega mirando a Katt -¿Usted no lo ha visto?

-No, desde unos días antes del examen chunin que no lo veo, creo que Ibiki le asignó una misión- responde Katt con algo de curiosidad -¿Y por qué lo buscas?

-Ibiki sensei nos asignó entregarle unos papeles y debíamos averiguar por nuestra cuenta donde estaba- explica Lee un tanto cabizbajo.

-Oh- es lo único que dice Katt mientras maldice internamente a Ibiki "¿Y por qué diablos no me asignó eso a mí cuando estaba con él?"

-¿Katherine-sama?- llama Lee notando la expresión de odio que tiene la pelirroja en su rostro.

-Perdón, estaba metida en mis pensamientos- responde inmediatamente -Kakashi no está en Konoha desde unos tres días antes del examen chunin, yo había estado con él en la noche, pero cuando fui a verlo al día siguiente ya no estaba. Como ya te dije Ibiki le asignó algo y hasta ahora no ha regresado.

Lee asiente con la cabeza -Gracias, voy a informarle a Neji- anuncia mientras sale corriendo del edificio.

-Bueno, con suerte averiguan donde anda Kakashi y después les puedo preguntar- comenta Katt mientras comienza a ir a donde Tsunade sin intentar ver si Kakashi estaba en su departamento, considerando lo ruidoso que es Lee ya le habría abierto la puerta si estuviera en casa.

En la oficina de Tsunade sorprendentemente la Hokage está ahí, a pesar que en esas horas normalmente se dedicaba a entrenar a Sakura, al parecer Shizune está haciendo que firme unos documentos. Unos momentos después la asistente sale de la oficina con una torre de papeles mientras Tsunade se acomoda en su sillón para descansar.

Katt invoca a Orion y va donde Tsunade con el zorrito -Tsunade- dice Katt haciendo que la mujer levante la vista -¿No es adorable?- pregunta levantando a Orion y poniéndolo frente a la Hokage.

-El zorro…- susurra la quinta mirando fijamente al animal, al parecer Orion le está devolviendo la mirada.

Segundos después el silencio de la habitación es roto por la voz de Orion -¡Carne!- exige el zorrito alegremente meciendo la cabeza y moviendo la cola -¡Carne! ¡Carne! ¡Carne!

Tsunade regresa a su posición cómoda en el sillón mirando a Katt -¿No ha aprendido nada más?

-No, creo que ya aprendió lo que necesita para ser feliz- responde embelesada con su invocación -Bueno aprendió a decir 'dame'

-¡Katt dame carne!- se apresura a decir el zorrito al escucharla.

-¿No es lindo?- cuestiona Katt mirando empalagada a su zorro -Me dan ganas de comérmelo.

-No me comas ¡Dame carne!- insiste el zorrito moviendo la cola mientras Tsunade mira la escena algo incrédula.

-¡Sí! cuando vuelva de misión te doy carne, aprendiste más palabras- asegura Katt abrazando al zorrito mientras se ve como entre los brazos de Katt el animalito mueve la cola.

-Orion quiere carne ahora- dice el zorro tratando de mirar a Katt por entre el abrazo.

-Bueno, te compro carne antes de salir a la misión- cede emocionada al ver que su zorrito si parece haber aprendido más palabras.

-Katt…- murmura Tsunade aún incrédula de lo fácil que el zorro consigue comida de Katt.

-Hokage-sama- saluda Ebisu que acaba de aparecer en el cuarto.

-Ebisu, cierto te llamé para una misión… por eso estaba Katt acá ahora que lo pienso- comenta Tsunade mientras comienza a buscar la misión de Ebisu entre los papeles. Luego de unos minutos en que la Hokage maldice, desordena y derrumba rumas de papeles, logra dar con un sobre y se lo entrega a Ebisu -Es algo simple, pero va a ser fastidioso para el otro grupo si es que no se resuelve.

Ebisu le hace una señal a Katt para que vaya con él y ambos salen de la habitación para esperar a los otros dos que en unos momentos deben de estar llegando. Durante ese rato Ebisu lee el contenido del sobre, lo revisa con cuidado un par de veces y luego lo vuelve a guardar esperando a que lleguen Kiba y Shikamaru mientras observa un reloj.

Segundos antes de la hora acordada los dos chunin aparecen, Shikamaru llega caminando tranquilamente mientras Kiba parece que llega corriendo, pero ambos a la hora.

-Ya que estamos todos le explicaré en que consiste la misión- comienza a hablar Ebisu -Hace unas semanas un grupo de Konoha salió para resolver un problema cerca de la frontera con el país del Té, pero en la zona ha habido reporte de bandidos que podrían comprometer la eficacia de la misión que ya de por si tiene a nuestros ninjas bastante ocupados. Yo iré a apoyar con un aspecto táctico la misión de ellos y ustedes irán a encargarse de los bandidos. La misión no va a ser larga, son chunins así que no debería representar mayor peligro, aunque deben de estar atentos ya que estarán en una zona de conflicto. Son cuatro días de viaje tranquilo pero aún así estén preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

El grupo se dirige a la salida de Konoha, pero en el camino Katt le compra carne a Orion mientras Ebisu mueve la cabeza en negativa como insinuando que no debería estar haciendo eso. Orioncito come alegremente su carne mientras Akamaru lo observa desde la cabeza de Kiba. Cuando termina Katt se despide y los des-invoca.

El viaje a la frontera del país del Té es tranquilo, al igual que la mayor parte del país del fuego la ruta está llena de bosques y uno que otro campo abierto lleno de grass con montañas no muy altas cercanas. Al estar ya cerca del destino el paisaje se vuelve algo más montañoso, pero sin perder los bosques.

Cuando ya ha entrado la noche, Ebisu se desvía del camino y guía a su grupo hasta cerca de una montaña con unas cuevas en la base y espera. Segundos después los tres chunin entran en posición de combate al sentir cuatro figuras aparecer rodeándolos.

-Algo lentos- comenta sonriendo un poco uno de los recién llegados tiene la bandana y el uniforme de Konoha, es un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, Katt ya lo había visto antes ayudando en el examen chunin.

-Shimon… no los molestes- interviene un hombre también de Konoha, de cabello y ojos negros, un pequeño bigote y barba que luego cambia su mirada hacia Ebisu -Que bueno que llegaron, ya estábamos pensando en que íbamos a tener que solucionar nuestro problema de bandidos antes que comprometiera la misión por nuestra propia cuenta.

-Ellos se encargaran, yo vine a ayudar con el otro problema que tienen- contesta Ebisu mientras el grupo se acerca a las cuevas donde hay un pequeño campamento.

Los otros dos ninjas que están en el grupo son uno de cabello gris oscuro y el otro parece ser un ninja médico.

El hombre del bigote se queda hablando con Ebisu, mientras el resto espera ordenes.

-Oye- dice el ninja de cabello y ojos negros llamado Shimon dirigiéndose a Katt -¿Ya va a ser el torneo?

-¿Torneo?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Parece que no sabes nada- comenta el ninja algo desanimado -Quería saber a quienes iban a mandar- luego observa a Katt -Es un torneo que se hace cada cinco años, van naciones que incluso son enemigas, tres ninjas de cada nación es lo usual, un genin, un chunin y un jonin

-¿Y ya toca este torneo?- pregunta Katt con interés.

-Ya debería estar cerca, aunque claro, normalmente sólo van los que concursan, sólo los líderes de las aldeas ninja y bueno los concursantes saben donde es el lugar en el que se realizará- comenta el ninja, hasta que es interrumpido.

-Bueno, ya tenemos todo listo, Ebisu manda a tus chicos a encargarse de los bandidos que están a dos horas de aquí, que los dejen amarrados o muertos, ya después yo me encargo de eso. Ustedes tres- dice el ninja del bigote señalando a su quipo -Vayan al punto de conflicto, Ebisu y yo iremos por nuestro lado.

Los tres ninjas obedecen al que parece ser su líder de equipo y salen de la cueva de inmediato, Ebisu se acerca a sus chunin y les indica el área en donde se asume están los bandidos

-Tienen cuatro horas para hacer esto- indica Ebisu.

-¿No que posiblemente estaban a dos horas?- pregunta Katt empezando a captar el porque nadie parece estar tan animado de estar bajo las órdenes de Ebisu.

-Son sólo bandidos nada de que preocuparse, ni que les vaya a tomar tiempo, además tienen a Kiba eso debería bastar para que los localicen rápido- puntualiza Ebisu segundos antes de partir con el líder del otro equipo.

-Vamos yendo- sugiere Kiba haciendo que los otros dos lo sigan.

-¿Ha sido siempre así?- cuestiona Katt en el camino refiriéndose a Ebisu.

-Sí, creo que está algo obsesionado con hacer las cosas excesivamente organizadas, para ganar tiempo y poner sacar el mayor beneficio en entrenamientos y misiones… o alguna tontería así- explica Kiba. Cuando ya están cerca del área indicada Akamaru le ladra algo a su dueño -Hay un grupo de personas cerca, un grupo grande- advierte el Inuzuka.

-¿Cuántos?- pregunta Shikamaru.

-Unos quince- responde Kiba -Deben ser ellos, puedo sentir el olor a fogata y alcohol, no creo que aparte de bandidos haya mucha gente en esta área en esa cantidad y celebrando. Con suerte están borrachos y nos facilitan el trabajo.

-Debes tener razón, no es tan tarde aún- interviene Katt, no se imagina pobladores comunes ahogados en alcohol sin una excusa como un festival y a plena luz del día -Pero no importa mucho, si son sólo bandidos no interesa mucho que sean quince.

Los tres ninjas se ocultan entre unos árboles cercanos, ven a un grupo de quince hombres tal y como indico Kiba, tomando y hablando ruidosamente "No me gusta tachar a nadie por su apariencia pero estos tipos tienen pinta de matones" piensa Katt observando a los hombres. Algunos tienen sus ropas con algo de sangre y no es de ellos precisamente, muchos tienen armas cerca o en sus cinturones.

-Acabemos esto rápido- comenta Kiba sin mayores ánimos -Oye Shikamaru atrápalos con tu jutsu.

-No, ninguno es tan peligroso y son quince, en algún momento no vamos a coordinar bien y vas a terminar haciendo que yo caiga al piso, sin contar que tampoco veo necesario andar enseñando mi jutsu contra simples bandidos- responde Shikamaru algo aburrido -Además mejor no usen sus jutsus aquí.

-Es cierto, mientras menos llamemos la atención en esta área mejor ¿Nos deshacemos de ellos de forma silenciosa?- pregunta Katt algo divertida mientras Shikamaru asiente con la cabeza.

-Entonces al método tradicional- sonríe Kiba mientras rodea al grupo de hombres con cuidado.

Katt se separa de Shikamaru y también empieza a rodear un poco al grupo, esperando que Kiba, que es el más entusiasmado, empiece. Pasa casi un minuto y de entre los arbustos sale el Inuzuka, obviando la parte de silenciosamente, golpeando con su puño en el rostro a un hombre. Katt toma eso como señal de entrada y va a atacar a otro directamente luego de ver que Kiba ya está en medio de la acción. Los bandidos alistan sus armas; dagas, espadas, cadenas, mazos y hachas, una variedad grande y se preparan para defenderse.

Kiba y Katt se dedican a pelear usando sólo taijutsu simple, no hay necesidad de más, evitan los ataques y van dejando inconcientes a algunos. Cuando la mitad cae, un par de bandidos se asusta e intentan huir, Kiba y Katt se mantienen con los que se quedan ya que saben que Shikamaru probablemente los detenga. La pelea acaba bastante rápido y sin ningún problema para los ninja de Konoha. Shikamaru se acerca caminando con dos de los bandidos que están aterrados al no saber porque sus cuerpos no les responden, Shikamaru los libera segundos antes de que Kiba se acerque para dejarlos inconcientes.

Los chunin amarran al grupo de bandidos y los dejan sujetados a un árbol bastante grueso, luego tan rápidamente como llegaron salen de regreso donde Ebisu acelerando un poco el paso para regresar a tiempo.

En las cuevas los espera Ebisu al parecer conforme con el tiempo que se demoraron -¿Terminaron?

-Sí, están amarrados en un árbol al lado de su campamento- responde Katt.

-¿Alguno muerto?- cuestiona Ebisu.

-No, aunque claro dejarlos golpeados y amarrados ahí no es la situación más segura en la que podían estar- responde nuevamente Katt.

Ebisu asiente con la cabeza -Ya terminamos aquí, regresemos a Konoha.

Katt nota que Ebisu deja un pergamino en la cueva, donde por cierto no hay más ninjas, y se dirige a la salida para regresar.

x x

Al llegar a Konoha el grupo va a dejar su reporte donde Tsunade. En la oficina se encuentran con el grupo de Ibiki, este, está claramente fastidiado.

-Que bueno que ustedes llegaron- dice Tsunade mirando a Ebisu -Antes que me des el informe creo que es mejor acabar con esto primero- Luego mira a Ibiki -Ibiki…

Ibiki observa a los seis chunin que tiene al frente, primero se acerca un poco más hacía su equipo actual mirándolos fría y seriamente.

-Mal, mal y peor- dice muy molesto mirando en orden a Neji, Hinata y luego con una mirada asesina a Lee -Sus capacidades para trabajar bajo mis órdenes en el área de infiltración son vergonzosas, lo único que ustedes dos saben hacer es observar con su byakugan y tú…- señala Ibiki a Lee -No sabes pasar desapercibido en lo más mínimo en este tipo de misiones.

-Entrenaré para mejorar Ibiki sensei- responde Lee con ojos determinados ardiendo en fuego. Por su lado Hinata se ve bastante apenada y Neji simplemente se queda serio en su lugar.

Segundos después la mirada de Ibiki se posa en el otro grupo -Ustedes tres no les fue tan mal. Shikamaru tienes posibilidades, aunque mayormente por tu capacidad de descifrar cosas y pensar rápido, Kiba, simplemente no es tu área… Y Katt- ese último nombre se pudo sentir con odio incluido -Tienes una incapacidad para centrarte en el momento en que se te piden las cosas y tus prioridades parecen estar algo fuera de lugar… de cualquier forma parece que si se te ocurriera hacernos el favor de hacer lo que se te pide probablemente podrías cumplirlo, pero ese tipo de actitud no puede tolerarse en los ANBU.

Katt mira a Ibiki con una expresión en una mezcla de ofendida y engreída, pero prefiere no responderle nada.

-Bueno, ya que terminamos con esto creo que Ebisu e Ibiki pueden retomar sus tareas normales y ustedes seis permanecerán en los mismos equipos y ya veré a quienes les asigno como capitanes de grupo- indica Tsunade.

Ebisu sale de la oficina e Ibiki se dirige a la puerta del cuarto de interrogaciones "Cierto que aún deben de tener a Leiko ahí metida… ya me había olvidado que ella estaba ahí" piensa Katt mientras sale con el resto de chunins sin poder evitar mantener la mirada en la mencionada habitación.

Ya afuera cada uno se va por su lado excepto Neji y Hinata que se van juntos, Lee parece que los deja para ir a informarle a Guy sobre su necesidad de entrenar el área de infiltración.

Katt alcanza a Neji para preguntarle sobre Kakashi -Neji ¿Encontraron a Kakashi?

Neji mira un momento a Katt al parecer pensando si responderle o no -Sí, está en Suna arreglando algunas cosas que le encargaron.

Katt respira algo aliviada al saber donde está Kakashi y que al parecer está bien -¿Y sabes cuando va a regresar?

-No tiene nada seguro, pero debe de ser en una semana o un poco más aproximadamente- responde Neji con su poca expresividad habitual.

Katt lo mira un momento con curiosidad, cosa que llama la atención del joven -Neji, no es por molestar pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron tan mal que puso así a Ibiki?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunta Neji seriamente, al parecer no es un tema del cual vaya a gustarle hablar.

-Bueno, me parece raro que con todo lo que he escuchado de ti, te haya ido mal en una misión al grado de poner así a Ibiki- explica Katt con toda sinceridad -Hasta ahora sólo escuchaba lo hábil que eras.

Hinata mira algo sorprendida a Katt, el comentario tal vez fue algo directo, Neji por su lado voltea un poco el rostro algo fastidiado y pensativo -Como él dijo, el equipo no estaba hecho para ese tipo de misiones, la información que debíamos conseguir teníamos que sacarla consiguiendo que alguien nos la dijera o la escucháramos, eso era infiltrarse, pero ni Hinata ni yo tuvimos éxito así que Lee intentó y ahí fue donde todo salió mal.

-¿Mal?- repite Katt con curiosidad.

-Sabes como es Lee, después de un rato casi había dicho que venía a sacar información y de por sí es bastante llamativo, por ende sospechoso. Ibiki tuvo que intervenir en la misión- explica Neji bastante serio, se puede notar que no le agrada tener una deficiencia de ese tipo.

-Bueno… esas cosas pasan- comenta Katt -Yo mejor los dejo que quiero ir a darle de comer a Orion.

Con esto Katt deja a Neji y se dirige a su casa para invocar a Orion y darle de comer -¿Cómo se alimentará en el otro lado?- se pregunta Katt mientras prepara la comida de su zorro.

En la noche Katt sale a comer afuera luego de des-invocar a Orion que pasó toda la tarde jugando por los muebles. Katt va a comer a un restaurante tranquilo mientras se dedica a pensar en manos de quien va a caer ahora que Ibiki y Ebisu se han retirado del negocio de ser senseis. Cuando acaba de comer decide dar un paseo por Konoha, cerca de un parque ve como Genma y Raidou se acercan caminando, parece que estuvieran hablando sobre Suna ya que Genma le entrega unos boletos al otro ninja.

Katt algo alegre pensando que podría gastar su tiempo hablando con Genma se acerca, pero Raidou la nota mientras su amigo se pone a contar más entradas.

-¡Peste roja a las tres en punto!- grita Raidou alterado casi señalando a Katt.

-¿Ah?- levanta la mirada Genma confundido ante la actitud de su amigo que hace unos segundos estaba muy tranquilo.

-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer- dice Raidou intentando tomar un tono serio en su voz luego desaparece en una nube de humo.

Antes de que Katt pueda quejarse por lo de 'peste roja' siente que Raidou aparece detrás de ella y la jala entre unos árboles mirándola muy serio mientras Genma se va caminando aún contando entradas.

-¿Peste roja? ¿Por qué diablos me dices así?- se queja Katt con Raidou olvidando por completo a Genma.

Raidou la mira con atención por un par de minutos mientras Katt lo mira molesta, luego de la nada siente que Raidou se mueve y la empuja sacándola de balance y haciendo que se caiga sentada al piso. Cuando Katt levanta la mirada para buscar a Raidou y saltarle encima para matarlo ve que no está por ningún lado, cosa que la deja frustrada maldiciendo en el piso por un buen par de minutos hasta que empieza a llover y regresa rápidamente a su casa antes de mojarse más.

x x

Otra mañana empieza y para variar Katt está donde Tsunade con los otros cinco chunin, como siempre esperando, pero está vez algo le alegra el día a Katt, ve como Raidou y Genma los están esperando donde Tsunade, claro ver a Raidou no la alegra en absoluto considerando su encuentro poco amistoso de la noche anterior, pero ver a Genma en especial considerando que les deben de asignar capitanes de equipo la pone de muy buen humor.

-Bueno, empezarán misiones con Genma y Raidou- indica Tsunade.

Katt le sonríe a Genma y Raidou la mira un poco feo al notar que su amigo también le está sonriendo.

-Hokage-sama- interrumpe Shizune -Ya tengo la lista de los equipos- dice algo nerviosa entregándole un par de hojas.

Tsunade las lee algo confundida pero se encoge de hombros y empieza a hablar -Katt, Kiba, Shikamaru ustedes estarán con Raidou… pensé que era Genma, en fin, Genma tú vas con los otros tres- dice Tsunade mientras Shizune sonríe aliviada y Raidou se acerca a Katt muy sonriente mientras Genma lo mira algo extraño, como si le estuviera echando la culpa de algo.

Shizune se acerca a Raidou y le entrega un sobre y luego hace lo mismo con Genma aunque a él le sonríe, haciendo que Raidou la observe con cuidado.

A Katt no le queda más remedio que aceptar a Raidou como capitán de equipo, mientras salen los ocho ninjas de la oficina, Genma se acerca a Katt para hablarle, pero Raidou se pone en el centro con una gran sonrisa.

-Por aquí- indica empujando a sus tres chunins en dirección contraria de donde estaba Genma hasta llevarlos a una zona más tranquila donde abre el sobre y lo revisa, lee con atención, revisa varios papeles y luego mira al grupo -Para empezar van a tener algo simple una misión C. En una de nuestras fronteras al norte hay un pequeño pueblo que se dedica a la agricultura, al parecer un grupo ha estado robando sus impuestos y el pueblo está teniendo problemas económicos por esto- explica Raidou con un tono de voz y mirada seria -Así que vayan y resuélvanlo- agrega ya en un tono más relajado -Yo lo espero aquí- extendiendo el sobre con la misión.

-…- Katt lo mira algo extrañada al igual que los otros dos ninjas - ¿No vas a venir?- pregunta sin muchos ánimos de hablar con él.

-¿Necesitas que vaya? Es una misión C pensé que estaban capacitados de hacerla solos- responde Raidou esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-No, sólo preguntaba, no necesitamos que vengas- interviene Katt en un tono molesto mientras sujeta el sobre, casi jalándolo, de las manos del sonriente Raidou -Kiba, Shikamaru vamos- dice Katt comenzando a alejarse de Raidou mientras siente a los otros dos siguiéndola. Cuando ya están alejados Katt se voltea y mira a los otros dos -Bueno… si están listos nos vamos- dice bastante molesta en un tono que casi es una orden, Kiba y Shikamaru se miran algo extrañados al ver a Katt tan amargada, vuelven a mirar a Katt y asienten con la cabeza con esto salen de Konoha.

Katt regresa a su estado normal luego de unas horas de haber salido de Konoha, y ya más tranquila analiza con Kiba y Shikamaru la misión, parece una misión sencilla: llegar al lugar, averiguar que es lo que ocurre con los impuestos, capturar culpables y regresar a Konoha.

La misión se desarrolla casi perfectamente, los ninjas llegan el día de la recolección de impuestos, al parecer los ladrones ya habían hecho su jugada y de alguna manera habían logrado mezclar bien su olor con el de la gente del pueblo. Era necesario esperar un par de días hasta que nuevamente se recolecten los impuestos, que para suerte de ellos se trataba de una tarea semanal. Llegado el día, y siguiendo al cobrador, logran ver a un grupo de unos cuatro hombres vestidos de negro que lo asaltan y huyen a una casa del pueblo con los impuestos. Después de unos minutos, de la casa sale una mujer que va entregando dinero casa por casa en el pueblo; al parecer los ladrones son gente del pueblo que 'recupera' su dinero de esa manera. Tras ver esto, el equipo investiga quienes son los que asaltaron al cobrador de impuestos y luego le informan al alcalde los hechos para que él ya tome las medidas necesarias.

Toda la misión les toma poco más de una semana, al regresar a Konoha, cuando Kotetsu e Izumo ven que llegan, el primero desaparece rápidamente en una nube de humo mientras Izumo los mira como si la desaparición de su amigo no tuviera que ver nada con ellos. Camino a donde Tsunade, el grupo es interceptado por Raidou.

-Vaya que se han demorado con esta misión- comenta el jonin algo serio mientras se coloca frente a ellos -Pero asumo que aún no están muy acostumbrados a hacer rápido sus misiones… Yo iré donde Shizune a entregar el informe, así que explíquenme que fue lo que ocurrió que les tomó tanto tiempo- agrega mirando a Katt.

Shikamaru explica lo que ocurrió durante la misión relativamente rápido así que cuando acaba Raidou indica que ya pueden irse a sus casas a descansar -Pero, como se demoraron mucho es probable que tengan misión mañana- agrega el ninja mientras camina hacia donde Shizune.

Katt regresa a su casa maldiciendo a Raidou "Si quería la misión rápido debió de haber venido con nosotros" piensa muy molesta.

x x

Al día siguiente la escena de la misión se repite, otra misión C es asignada y nuevamente Raidou decide quedarse en Konoha. Esta vez a diferencia de la anterior el grupo acaba la misión a tiempo así que al menos Raidou no puede hacer comentarios sobre eso.

Por lo que Katt ha escuchado esta avalancha de misiones no parece que vaya a acabar pronto. Tsunade aún no termina con lo que se ha ido acumulando desde la invasión que intentó hacer Orochimaru. Como ella ya sabía, en esa ocasión fallecieron varios ninjas que no pueden ser reemplazados con facilidad con lo que en cadena se crea una carga más pesada en las misiones al tratar de rellenar con otros ninjas las misiones de ellos, sin contar que Tsunade ha reforzado las patrullas de vigilancia en la frontera con Oto (Sonido).

x x

-Esto ya es el colmo- se queja Katt indignada dirigiéndose a Raidou -Ya es bastante fastidioso tener que andar tan seguido de misiones, pero lo peor es que tú- dice señalándolo -Te quedas en Konoha sin hacer nada, mejor voy a decirle a Shizune que te asigne otra misión mientras nosotros vamos a hacer esta.

Raidou mira a Katt serio -Bueno, si tanto quieres que vaya iré- dice, mientras comienza a caminar hacia la entrada.

-No me interesa que vengas, sólo me molesta que no hagas nada- agrega Katt mientras lo sigue junto con Shikamaru y Kiba.

-Sabes tienes un pésimo carácter, cualquier cosa que te incomoda y te pones a gritarle a la gente- comenta Raidou tranquilamente mientras continua avanzando.

-No te estoy gritando- responde Katt tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible -Sólo que me parece increíble que te quedes en Konoha sin hacer nada útil, o al menos eso parece.

El grupo, ahora de cuatro ninjas, sale de Konoha tranquilamente, a una misión cercana. Katt sigue malhumorada con Raidou hasta que ve algo que hace que salte de alegría, corra y empuje a Raidou.

-¡Kakashi!- exclama Katt muy alegre mientras corre hacia el jonin que viene por el camino con su rostro enterrado en su libro hasta que escucha la voz de Katt y levanta la mirada a tiempo para sacar su libro del camino ya que Katt termina abrazándolo.

-…- Kakashi mira algo sorprendido a Katt, no parece haber esperado verla ahí, aunque después sonríe.

Katt se separa de Kakashi y lo mira ya no tan alegre -¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!- pregunta molesta, aunque a diferencia de cómo estaba con Raidou ahora si parece estar cerca de gritar -¡Ha pasado como mes y medio y no sabía nada de ti!- antes de poder seguir gritándole a Kakashi, que a pesar de todo sigue sonriente, Raidou aparece en escena.

-Perdón, pero nos estábamos yendo de misión- dice Raidou serio hasta que rápidamente hace unos handseals y toca la espalda de Katt.

Cuando Katt se da cuenta siente que Raidou la carga colocándola encima de su hombro, al parecer no puede moverse, ni hablar. Kakashi mira ahora la escena con más curiosidad al ver que Kiba y Shikamaru alcanzan a Raidou.

-Bueno equipo, nos vamos- dice Raidou saltando por entre los árboles con Katt en su hombro.

Katt puede ver que Kakashi se queda mirando la escena hasta que lo pierde de vista. Ahora que ya no puede ver a Kakashi su concentración pasa a Raidou "En cuanto me pueda mover voy a asesinarlo" piensa Katt. Una media hora después Raidou coloca a Katt en el piso apoyada contra un árbol.

-Ya saben hacia donde es el camino- dice Raidou sonriente y luego sale a gran velocidad entre los árboles dejando a Kiba y Shikamaru confundidos.

Justo cuando Kiba se decidió a llevar a Katt, esta logra moverse y se para de un salto, muy amargada.

-¡Raidou!- grita Katt, haciendo que Kiba que estaba cerca de ella retroceda un par de pasos -¡Ahora si voy a matarte!

Luego de esto Katt sale bastante rápido en dirección hacia donde se fue Raidou, que por suerte es la dirección en donde deben de hacer la misión, Katt puede escuchar a Kiba y Shikamaru diciéndole algo sobre que debería calmarse un poco.

La misión sale bastante bien, ya que era una para atrapar más bandidos, al parecer Raidou se ocultó en su guarida y cuando Katt le pidió a Kiba que lo encontrará no les quedó más remedio que pasar sobre los pobres hombres antes de llegar a Raidou. Cuando acabaron con los bandidos, Katt ya había emitido sobre los pobres hombres gran parte de su furia así que Raidou regresa a escena sonriente.

-Misión terminada- Dice Raidou al aparecer -Aunque Katt, creo que exageraste un poco- Agrega mirando a los hombres fuertemente golpeados en el piso.

x x

Katt regresa a su casa esa misma noche y rápidamente se alista para ir donde Kakashi, no quiere andar sucia y con tierra luego de no haberlo visto por más de un mes.

Ya que las luces del departamento de Kakashi están prendidas Katt toca la puerta en lugar de entrar ella misma con las llaves. Luego de unos diez minutos que nadie abre Katt decide entrar con sus llaves.

-¿Kakashi?- pregunta Katt luego de cerrar la puerta. Un pequeño sonido que dista de ser palabras sale como respuesta desde la habitación. Al entrar al cuarto y ve al jonin en su cama leyendo su libro -¿Por qué no me abriste?- pregunta Katt al ver que Kakashi estaba sentado tranquilamente en su cama.

-¿Para qué? Tú tienes mi llave- responde el jonin levantando unos segundos su rostro del libro mientras sonríe.

Katt suspira un poco, sabe que no va a servir de nada discutir con su lógica masculina que, en cierta medida tiene un punto, ella tiene la llave y es probable que él haya notado que la ha estado usando. Katt deja pasar el asunto de la puerta y se sienta alegremente junto a él muy sonriente, no va a enojarse por algo como eso luego de no haberlo visto por tanto tiempo.

Kakashi nota a Katt y la mira -¿Sucede algo?- pregunta dejando por un momento su libro.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- replica Katt mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Cómo qué?- vuelve a preguntar el jonin algo confundido.

-¿No me vas a felicitar?- cuestiona Katt algo decepcionada, es cierto que ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que se volvió chunin, pero aún así esperaba que Kakashi le dijera algo.

-¿Felicitar por?- pregunta Kakashi volviendo a su libro.

Katt se enfada un poco por la reacción de Kakashi, pero sigue hablando -Por haber pasado el examen chunin.

-¿Pasaste el examen?- repite Kakashi sin sacar la mirada de su libro.

-Sí- responde Katt molesta por la actitud.

-Que bueno- contesta Kakashi sin tomarle mayor importancia.

Katt espera unos segundos y al notar que no dice nada más se pone de pie junto a él -¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Ha pasado más de un mes desde que nos vimos la última vez.

-Pensé que estabas hablando del examen chunin- comenta Kakashi.

-Sí, pero también me molesta que estés como si nos hubiéramos visto hace un par de horas.

-Katt, nos vimos hace un par de horas estabas saliendo de misión- comenta Kakashi levantando la mirada hacia Katt.

-No me refería a eso- responde Katt bastante más molesta por la actitud indiferente de él -¿No puedes simplemente decir algo como 'felicidades por ser chunin'?

-Felicidades por ser chunin- repite Kakashi mirando a Katt sin mayor entusiasmo que el que tiene normalmente.

-¡Eres el colmo!- grita ella mientras sale de la casa muy molesta de regreso a su departamento "De verdad que no lo comprendo, no nos vemos en mucho tiempo y está como si nada, no se ve emocionado ni… ni nada, está como siempre leyendo su condenado libro… y no me dijo nada por ser chunin, no sólo no estuvo aquí sino que…" piensa Katt alterada hasta que se da cuenta de algo "No estuvo aquí en el examen y casi acaba de llegar… tal vez no sabía nada… pero no, si debe de haberse enterado, me vio saliendo de misión con dos chunin y un jonin, además que debe de haber ido a hablar con Tsunade… Tal vez exageré un poco, pero aún así cuando yo misma le dije que ya era chunin pudo haberse puesto algo más alegre"

x x

La mañana siguiente Katt sale temprano luego de una mala noche, llega un poco tarde al lugar de reunión donde ya están Kiba, Shikamaru y Raidou esperando.

-Hasta que llegaste- dice Raidou seriamente -Te ves deprimida… ¿Mala noche con Kakashi?- agrega con una sonrisa.

Katt lo mira bastante molesta pero no le dice nada, Kiba y Shikamaru por su lado parece que no les está gustando mucho estar presentes en estos momentos.

-Bueno, ya que Katt al fin decidió llegar vayamos a hacer nuestra misión- indica Raidou luego mira a Katt -Ya que te perdiste el informe te lo resumo un poco, vamos a escoltar a un comerciante para cuidarlo de ladrones y esas cosas.

Kiba y Shikamaru se miran entre ellos, saben que esto puede volverse una misión larga y fastidiosa si Katt y Raidou continúan discutiendo tanto.

x x

La misión de escolta salió a la perfección, el comerciante quedó muy satisfecho. Cuando el grupo regresa luego de unos días a Konoha Katt nota que Kotetsu le hace unas señas a Raidou y este asiente con la cabeza, de ahí todo ocurre como siempre, Raidou es quien va a dar el reporte de la misión por su cuenta, cosa que Katt no se opone en absoluto, lo que sea con tal de pasar el menor tiempo posible con él.

Katt luego durante la misión decidió que, aunque Kakashi puede ser un perfecto idiota en lo que respecta a relaciones humanas, al menos con ella, no debería haberle gritado "Kakashi ha vivido sólo casi toda su vida, no debe de estar acostumbrado a andar celebrando cada cosa que le ocurre a la gente alrededor de él…no es excusa, pero debería de tener en cuenta eso antes de andar molestándome tanto y lo peor es que es por gusto porque al parecer no le incomoda en absoluto que me enfade con él" piensa Katt mientras abre la puerta de la casa de Kakashi.

Al entrar ve que el jonin no está en casa, espera por una hora y no regresa "¿Se habrá ido de misión en estos días que no estuve?" piensa Katt bastante deprimida, no le gusta que se haya ido y no hayan hablado luego de que le gritó.

Al salir de la casa de Kakashi en la noche, Katt va a tomar un poco y nota a Shizune que parece caminar muy rápido en dirección del lugar donde Genma se reúne con sus amigos. Katt sigue a Shizune disfrazada con un jutsu.

Como siempre Katt se sienta cerca del grupo, Genma saluda a Shizune mientras los otros tres dicen algo similar a un saludo.

-¿Y vamos a volver a salir pronto?- rompe el silencio Shizune.

-No, no creo- dice Raidou mirando su sake algo fastidiado, se puede ver que en la otra mano parece esconder unas entradas.

-Ya Raidou no hagas bromas- dice Genma mirando fijamente a su amigo -Si vamos a ir, pero en unos días, sólo tenemos que sincronizar nuestras misiones.

-¿Puedo ir? Yo podría ayudarlos con lo de las misiones- dice Shizune mirando a Genma e ignorando a los otros ninjas.

-Claro- responde Genma mientras ve como Raidou golpea su cabeza contra la mesa y Kotetsu e Izumo suspiran decepcionados.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir por Tsunade-sama- dice Shizune poniéndose de pie - ¿Genma me ayudas?

Genma mira a Shizune suspira un poco y se pone de pie -Sí… claro- El jonin mira a sus amigos que le devuelven la mirada moviendo sus cabezas lentamente de lado a lado en negativa haciéndole notar que no debió de haber aceptado, luego de eso Genma se va con Shizune.

-Hasta aquí aguanto, vamos a tener que ver como hacemos para que Shizune se aleje de Genma- opina Raidou bebiendo su sake de un solo sorbo.

-Yo pensé que nos debimos de haber preocupado más por Katt- comenta Izumo.

-Si, aunque ella no le hacia mucho caso Genma paraba hablando de ella, en cambio con Shizune…- agrega Kotetsu.

-Shizune ha venido por el costado y no nos dimos cuenta por centrarnos en Katt, aunque la pelirroja tiene algo por Genma creo que está con Kakashi, no debí de haberla tomado como el peligro más inminente- explica Raidou enérgicamente -A este paso Genma va a terminar casándose con Shizune y ya no va a venir con nosotros.

-Tenemos que ver como impedimos eso, aunque no creo que Genma se comprometa a algo tan rápido- sugiere Kotetsu.

-El no, pero si Shizune insistiera mucho… quien sabe, ya sabes como son las mujeres cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza, además considera que Genma aún se fija en Katt, Shizune va a considerar eso como una amenaza y va a tratar de atarse lo más posible a Genma, mira lo que hizo con los grupos, te colocó a ti como capitán del equipo de Katt, aunque claro eso fue bueno para nosotros también- dice Izumo mientras sus compañeros se ponen de pie y juntos salen del local al parecer planeando las medidas que tomarán.

Katt se queda en el local un rato más pensando sobre todo lo que ha escuchado "¿Genma hablaba de mi?... Genma es atractivo de carácter y físicamente, tal vez debí de haberle prestado más atención, aunque claro se supone que estoy con Kakashi… o algo similar. Lo bueno es que esto explica la actitud tan 'agresiva' de Raidou contra mi, los hombres son posesivos con sus amigos cuando ven que pueden perder la 'libertad' de ser solteros" piensa Katt luego algo fastidiada sigue pensando… "Esa Shizune, por su culpa no he podido ir de misiones con Genma"

x x

Al día siguiente Katt vuelve a salir para otra misión, el ritmo la está matando, pero no tiene muchas opciones tampoco, la misión esta vez es en Konoha, cuidar una fiesta de los hijos de un mercader bastante próspero, se espera que puedan haber tal vez algún ladrón o que alguno de los invitados se ponga agresivo por el alcohol.

Raidou parece disfrutar bastante la fiesta, se puede notar que le gusta la música y las luces. En general todo va bien hasta que un grupo de jóvenes se pone un poco violento y él va a separar al grupo.

-Suélteme señor- pide uno de los jóvenes que estaba peleando.

El 'señor' parece que hizo enojar un poco a Raidou -¿Señor? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

-No sé… ¿veintiocho?- responde el joven mirando a Raidou mientras Shikamaru se lleva con su sombra al otro joven con el que se peleaba.

Raidou suelta al joven y se va para una esquina, Katt lo mira y sonríe un poco al acercarse.

-Parece que ya no disfruta tanto estar aquí… señor- dice Katt divirtiéndose al ver que Raidou la mira feo -Ya, no te pongas así tampoco, veintiocho no es estar viejo.

-… No tengo veintiocho- explica Raidou -Tengo treinta y tres.

Katt lo mira algo sorprendida, su apariencia no es la de un hombre de esa edad -Bueno… eso tampoco es viejo- insiste tratando de aguantar la risa "Se 'escapa' de Konoha teniendo esa edad" piensa divertida.

Cuando la fiesta acaba en la madrugada, Katt puede ver que Raidou se ve algo deprimido, pero no le toma mayor importancia y se va a descansar a su casa al igual que Kiba y Shikamaru.

x x

Por suerte ese día no hubo misión, Katt ya se hubiera negado a ir a alguna otra misión sin mayor trascendencia sin haber dormido bien. Cerca de las doce del día Katt se levanta y decide ir a entrenar con Orion luego de revisar que Kakashi aún no había llegado.

-Bueno Orion- dice Katt dejándolo en el grass, ahora están en el campo de entrenamiento donde peleó contra Kakashi -Vamos a entrenar juntos… en realidad yo voy a entrenar y tú vas a mirar.

Orion la mira atento y después corre por el grass persiguiendo las sombras de unos pájaros.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo!- exclama Katt juntando sus manos al frente cerca de su rostro mientras ve a su zorrito correr por el grass.

Luego de salir de su embelesamiento con Orion Katt empieza a practicar sus ninjutsus sobre el lago, para evitar quemar a Orion en el proceso.

x x

Katt está en la oficina de Tsunade, en la mañana recibió un pergamino de misión -Shizune, ya se que hay mucho trabajo, ¿Pero esto no es algo excesivo?- se queja la pelirroja, ni Kiba ni Shikamaru parecen estar en desacuerdo con lo que ella dice.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes como está la situación, aunque en estos días veremos para rearmar la organización de cómo se llevarán a cabo las misiones, con suerte se vuelve más efectivo- responde Shizune sonriente tratando de calmar la situación.

Después de un rato llega Raidou, algo deprimido y fastidiado al ver a Shizune tan alegre, toma la misión y sale de la oficina con sus chunin detrás de él. Está vez el grupo cuida una exposición de arte en un museo a un día de Konoha, Raidou se mantiene serio y pensativo por toda la misión, de vez en cuando hace algunos apuntes y luego continúa pensando. La actitud no pasa desapercibida por ninguno de los otros ninjas, pero cuando Kiba trata de ver que es lo que le sucede, Raidou dice que nada y que continúen cuidando.

En el camino de regreso luego de dos días de vigilancia, Raidou continúa igual de pensativo, aunque al llegar a Konoha deja sus apuntes con Izumo en la puerta y sonríe maquiavélicamente. La actitud hace que los tres decidan retirarse antes de que él lo ordene.

Katt decide ir a ver al departamento de Kakashi, al abrir la puerta ve que está sentado leyendo en el sillón.

-Hola- saluda acercándose.

-Hola- responde él tranquilamente sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-Quería hablar contigo- dice Katt sentándose a su lado -Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Sí, es cierto- Responde Kakashi volteando una hoja de su libro.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? supe que estuviste por Suna- comenta Katt apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del jonin.

-Bien- responde Kakashi cerrando su libro para que Katt no lo lea.

-Hey, ya soy chunin- se queja mirándolo.

-Entonces puedes comprarte tu libro- responde Kakashi notoriamente divertido.

-¿Y por qué no puedo leer el tuyo?- pregunta Katt confundida.

-Por que no estarías comprando el tuyo, estarías leyendo gratis- responde Kakashi casi riendo.

-Eso no tiene sentido- dice Katt mirándolo confundida -Bueno, no importa, entonces dime como es Suna, yo quiero ir para allá.

-No deberías, es ruidosa, sobretodo en las noches ahora que no tienen Kazekage, es mejor que te quedes en Konoha, es mucho más tranquilo- opina Kakashi.

-¿Y qué de malo tiene eso?- comenta Katt -Konoha es demasiado tranquila.

-No, Konoha es agradable- responde Kakashi sonriendo.

-En fin… y… ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que he hecho mientras no estabas?- dice Katt muy alegre.

-Sí, supongo que sí- Responde el jonin poniéndose de pie -Pero mientras cocino algo.

Katt se dedica a contarle a Kakashi sobre el examen chunin, sus primeras misiones como chunin con Ibiki y las misiones de ahora con Raidou, luego cuando ya están comiendo lo mira algo más seria.

-Kakashi, ¿Tú has visto mi expediente?- pregunta Katt.

-No, ¿Debería?- responde ahora con un poco más de atención hacia Katt.

-¿No sabes nada de lo que dice ahí?- insiste Katt, disimulando que notó la repentina atención que está recibiendo.

-No, aunque algo de lo que yo he informado debe de estar ahí- responde tranquilamente Kakashi luego sonríe -Pero ya no hablemos de eso que es tarde.

Kakashi va a su habitación y se hecha a descansar en su cama luego observa a Katt -¿Vas a quedarte?

-Sí…- responde Katt echándose a su lado pensativa -Oye, yo sé que sabes lo que dice mi expediente.

-Duérmete Katt- responde Kakashi abrazándola.

"Supongo que puedo esperar a mañana para hacer que hable" piensa Katt mientras sonríe y se acomoda contra el pecho de Kakashi quedándose dormida.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt se levanta y se encuentra que está sola, revisa la casa y ve que no hay Kakashi por ningún lado. Molesta de que la haya dejado sola se alista y sale a buscar al jonin. Cerca de la oficina de Tsunade donde asume que Kakashi debe de haber ido, aparece Genma.

-Katt- saluda el jonin -Que sorpresa verte, hace bastante tiempo que no podíamos hablar.

-Genma- responde Katt sonriendo.

-Si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir a comer algo y hablar un poco- dice Genma.

-Creo que no va a poder hacer eso Genma- interrumpe Kakashi colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Katt y jalándola hacia él mientras sonríe -Genma, Shizune te está buscando para una misión al parecer.

-Oh… supongo que entonces iré a verla- responde Genma mirando muy serio a Kakashi luego cambia a una sonrisa y mira a Katt -Entonces creo que tendremos que vernos otro día.

-Sí, claro- responde Katt, luego Genma se va mientras Kakashi lo sigue con la mirada.

-Vamos a comprar algo para almorzar en el camino- dice Kakashi jalando un poco a Katt con su brazo que continúa en su cintura.

-¿Por qué tratas así a Genma?- pregunta Katt algo confundida de ver que Kakashi continúa sujetándola.

-Sólo le avisé que lo estaba buscando Shizune- responde Kakashi sonriéndole a Katt.

Mientras compran Kakashi se muestra, para sorpresa de Katt, bastante cariñoso cosa que la pone de buen humor. Al llegar a la casa de Katt, Kakashi regresa a su estado normal y vuelve a leer su libro mientras comen, luego Kakashi va a seguir leyendo al sillón mientras Katt se sienta a su costado.

-Oye… ya se te quitó lo cariñoso- reclama Katt mirando engreída a Kakashi.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?- responde Kakashi.

-Olvídalo- dice Katt dándole la espalda -De cualquier forma creo que mañana buscaré a Genma a ver si al fin puedo hablar con él.

Kakashi se acerca a Katt y la abraza por la espalda -No, deja que haga sus cosas tranquilo tú deberías de ir a entrenar o algo así- sugiere Kakashi apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Katt -Ven, vamos a dormir- agrega dejando el libro a un lado y llevando a Katt hasta la cama, ahí se recuestan juntos mientras Kakashi acaricia su cabello lentamente hasta dejarla dormida.

Al despertarse Katt nota que Kakashi sigue dormido con ella cosa que la pone muy alegre, sin contar que para mejorar el día no ha llegado ninguna misión, así que podrá estar con Kakashi al menos unas horas sin que nada que interrumpa.

* * *

Haber, desde hace un tiempo quería hacer capítulos un poco más cortos (No bíblicos como los que normalmente hago, de paso pueden masticar mejor la idea y no los ametrallo con tantas de golpe, incluso tal vez pueda poner algo más seguido los capítulos si los hago más cortos) pero ya que el siguiente es el capítulo 30 y si acababa de narrar todo esto podía poner ya algo 'real' de Genma/Katt (para mala suerte de Kakashi :P) dije, bueno, que mejor que el capítulo 30 para eso, queda mejor ahí que en el 31 ó 32 xD. Ahora tal vez luego siga con los capítulos de extensión bíblica, es mala costumbre mía xD

Raidou… que puedo decir, la tipa que le gusta en serio a su amigo o la tipa que lo sigue en plan serio es su peor enemigo (Con quien va a ir a divertirse si el otro se compromete seriamente, al menos le quedan Kotetsu e Izumo pero Genma es SU amigo, y no hablo de relaciones hombre/hombre xD) Sobre Raidou me preocupa un poco el OoC, al menos lo poco que se le ha visto ha estado serio, aunque claro, fuera de cuidar al Hokage en el examen chunin y una breve aparición en Shippuden para lo de Asuma, no se le ha visto mucho.

-¡REVIEW!- dice Orioncito mientras los mira con ojos grandotes desde dentro del monitor apoyando sus patitas en la pantalla. (Por cada review que envíen Orion recibe un pedazo de carne 'Campaña alimenten a Orion' xD)


	30. Chapter 30

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 30**

Entre perros y gatos

* * *

-Kakashi- llama Katt en un tono de voz suave girando para quedar con su rostro frente a él -Kakashi- repite, ahora colocando la mano en su hombro y moviéndolo suavemente.

Kakashi no parece estar remotamente despierto, ni parece que vaya a despertarse pronto "¿Lo despierto, o dejo que duerma?" se pregunta mientras observa como duerme tranquilamente "Si ya he visto su rostro no sé por qué sigue con esa máscara puesta, ni que un ninja fuera a entrar por la ventana, tomarle una foto y huir" suspira un poco y decide dejarlo descansar poniéndose de pie con cuidado "Mejor dormido que leyendo su libro"

Arregla un poco la casa, prepara el desayuno para los tres y luego invoca a Orion que aparece dormido hecho una pequeña bola de pelos con la cabeza oculta entre su cola -Orioncito, despiértate- dice Katt alegremente cargándolo.

El zorro abre sus ojos y bosteza, luego mira a Katt -¡Carne!- exclama muy animado el animal.

-Primero vas a ir a despertar a Kakashi- comenta Katt sonriente mientras el zorrito la observa.

Entran a la habitación, donde Kakashi sigue placidamente dormido. Junto con Orion, Katt se sienta en la cama y acerca al zorrito al rostro de Kakashi.

-Pídele carne a él, vamos a desayunar cuando él se despierte- le explica Katt mientras Orion mira a Kakashi.

-¡Carne!- pide Orion moviendo la cola en el rostro de Kakashi hasta que este abre su ojo.

-Orion…- murmura con una mirada somnolienta.

-Orion quiere carne- dice el zorrito mirando a Kakashi que lo observa algo confundido.

-Ya que te despertaste- interrumpe Katt sacando a Orion del rostro de Kakashi y dejándolo en el suelo -Vamos a desayunar los tres.

Kakashi bosteza un poco y se levanta de la cama medio dormido con el sonido de Orion pidiendo carne revoloteando por sus pies. Los tres empiezan a desayunar, como siempre Kakashi desaparece sus alimentos casi instantáneamente mientras que Orion come rápidamente su carne.

-Una cosa que se me olvidó comentar- dice Katt al ver que Kakashi estaba a punto de sacar su libro, al oír a Katt se detiene y levanta la mirada para verla -Era sobre el torneo, cuando fui con Ebisu a una misión uno de los ninjas que estaba ahí me comentó algo sobre eso.

-Ah… cierto, ya han pasado cinco años- comenta Kakashi recordando un poco -Espero que este año no me manden otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Has ido antes?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Si, dos veces como chunin y dos como jonin- responde tranquilamente -Espero que Tsunade-sama envié a alguien más esta vez.

-¿¡Cuatro veces!- pregunta Katt algo sorprendida -¿Y has ganado alguna de esas?

Kakashi sonríe un poco al escuchar la pregunta de Katt -Las cuatro- responde tranquilamente.

-¡Has ganado las cuatro veces!- repite aún sorprendida, es cierto que no sabe exactamente como sea el torneo, pero que alguien gane cada vez que ha asistido debe de ser algo difícil.

-No te sorprendas tanto tampoco, rara vez alguno de los que participa, al menos no los jonin, llegan a mostrar realmente que tan fuertes son, aunque una que otra vez algún ninja pelea a todo su potencial y obliga a su rival a hacer lo mismo- explica Kakashi mientras Katt no sale de su sorpresa.

-Pero si has ido dos veces como chunin… ¿Cuándo fue que participaste como chunin?- pregunta saliendo de su sorpresa.

-Un año después de hacerme chunin, y un año antes de hacerme jonin- responde Kakashi tranquilamente mirando algo divertido la expresión de la pelirroja.

-Pero eso quiere decir que tenías siete y doce años cuando fuiste- calcula Katt mirándolo aterrada más que sorprendida.

-Si, buenos cálculos, tenía esas edades- responde Kakashi mirando con curiosidad a Katt -Supongo que te parece extraño que ganara a los siete.

La kunoichi asiente con la cabeza -Hay gente como Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo… que deben de tener mucha experiencia… y me estas diciendo que hubieras podido ganarles cuando eras un niño.

-Yo era hábil, y al verme tan joven se confiaron demasiado la primera vez, ya te dije, ninguno tiende a pelear en serio, así que aproveché eso a mi favor, ya para cuando tenía doce había conseguido suficiente experiencia como para no necesitar usar ese recurso- explica Kakashi.

-Sí, supongo que suena lógico- comenta con algo de dudas sobre que tan normal era eso mientras acaba su desayuno.

Kakashi se pone de pie y va a lavar los platos, incluyendo el de Orion que hace rato está vacío. El zorrito está jugando a saltar en los sillones de la sala mientras dice su nombre una y otra vez, al parecer como nadie lo miraba, ya que estaban hablando, Orion decidió ir a jugar por su cuenta.

Cuando Kakashi termina de lavar va a la sala donde Katt está mirando como Orion salta y salta, al llegar agarra al zorro en el aire con sus manos, se sienta, lo coloca al costado y saca su libro para leer. En cuanto Orion se siente libre empieza a saltar de nuevo y continúa diciendo su nombre.

Katt sonríe y se coloca al otro lado de Kakashi para no tener que volver a mover a Orion -Has leído ese libro varias veces, ¿No deberías de buscar otro libro, o hacer otra cosa?

-Ya te he dicho cada vez que lo leo descubro algo nuevo- responde Kakashi sin sacar la mirada de su lectura.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no me lo prestas y después te doy mi opinión? Eso seria algo nuevo- comenta Katt con una gran sonrisa.

-Buen intento, pero compra el tuyo- responde Kakashi riendo un poco.

-No voy a ir a una tienda a comprar ese libro, ni sé de que se trata y no quiero hacerme mala fama comprando libros indecentes- comenta Katt.

-Entonces no lo vas a poder leer- agrega Kakashi aún riendo un poco.

Katt trata de sujetar el libro, pero Kakashi lo cierra y guarda antes que Katt lo logre y se queda sonriente viéndola con la mano estirada.

-Bueno, ya que no está el libro y al parecer Orion se quedó dormido- dice Katt señalando con su mano aún extendida a Orion que yace hecho una bola en el sillón -Creo que podemos seguir conversando.

-Bueno- responde Kakashi -¿Qué quieres decirme?

-No lo sé, tú nunca me preguntas nada sobre mi y ya sé que si te pregunto algo sobre tu pasado probablemente me des evasivas- comenta Katt mirando al jonin al ojo.

-¿Entonces que quieres contarme? Tú ya me has contado bastantes cosas aunque no te las había preguntado- comenta Kakashi.

-¿Cómo qué?- cuestiona Katt un poco indignada "No hablo tanto…"

-Donde has vivido, tu familia, que has estudiado y cosas de tu mundo que no llego a comprender totalmente- responde mirando hacia el techo recordando.

-Pues para haber estado de visita en mi mundo averiguando cosas eres un poco lento si con eso no has captado lo que te debo de haber contado- interrumpe Katt mirando a Kakashi.

Kakashi cambia su mirada del techo a ella, se le ve con la ceja levantada y mucha curiosidad "¿Por qué me mira así?" piensa hasta que nota que es probable que Kakashi no sepa que ella estuvo husmeando por su expediente y que estaba enterada de las incursiones que él y el padre de Shikamaru hicieron.

Algo nerviosa se ríe un poco -Bueno, no importa mucho asumo que te puedo contar sobre… mi… tesis, si te puedo atormentar con mi tesis, una muy buena tesis debo de decir 'El impacto ambiental-cultural de la extracción de recursos no renovables en las regiones selváticas del Perú' tuve que hacerlo del Perú ya que ahí fue donde estudié.

Mientras Katt empieza a explicarle, Kakashi parece que presta atención aunque se puede ver que no se ha olvidado de lo que Katt mencionó antes, a diferencia de ella que se olvida de las cosas luego de un rato.

-Y bueno algo así fue mi tesis, muy buena aunque claro me ayudaron personas que habían trabajado esos temas, mi mamá siempre se había movido en esos círculos de gente así que me apoyaron sin mayores problemas- explica Katt luego de darle a Kakashi casi una copia de la exposición de su tesis.

El jonin parece que al menos le pareció interesante lo que Katt decía, aunque eso no ha quitado el hecho de que se puede ver que va a averiguar como es que Katt sabe que él estuvo haciendo incursiones en su mundo.

-¿Por qué no voy ha comprar algo para el almuerzo mientras tú descansas?- pregunta Kakashi poniéndose de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Orion que aunque se despertó a la mitad de la 'exposición' de Katt se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-No… mejor yo te acom…- responde Katt pero no llega a terminar la frase ya que Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

Katt se queda esperando en su casa "Seguro ha ido con Tsunade a preguntarle" piensa mientras acaricia a Orion.

Llega la hora de almuerzo y Kakashi con algo de comida. Mientras comen, en realidad mientras Katt come ya que Kakashi terminó, ella lo mira.

-Te demoraste un poco en traer la comida…- dice Katt -¿Fuiste a otro lugar?- insinúa.

-No, me perdí mientras regresaba- responde Kakashi ya sin tener la mirada puesta en Katt.

La tarde pasa tranquila, con Orion jugando por la casa y Katt tratando de evitar conversar con Kakashi cosa que alegra al jonin ya que puede leer en paz su libro. Esa noche Kakashi se va a descansar a su casa.

-Mejor te dejó descansar bien. Nos vemos pronto- dice al despedirse.

-¿Pronto?- se pregunta Katt mientras ve como se va.

x x

El sonido de un pergamino despierta a Katt al sentarse en la cama para recogerlo, se da cuenta que no está Kakashi… Cierto se fue a dormir a su casa… Se termina de poner de pie y recoge el papel del suelo.

Cuando abre el pergamino ve que tiene una misión, ya está dicho el lugar donde debe de reunirse con el resto de su equipo, suspirando un poco y algo fastidiada de tener que volver a ver a Raidou en lugar de pasar otro día con Kakashi.

Al llegar al lugar de reunión ve que está Anko esperando ahí -¡Hola Katt!- saluda la kunoichi -Eres la primera en llegar.

-Anko… No te veía hace bastante tiempo- comenta sonriente Katt -Tu vas a…

-Encargarme de la misión- completa la muchacha.

-¿Qué fue de Raidou?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Misión, no es que él tenga otra cosa que hacer tampoco- responde Anko algo aburrida -Hay que esperar a los otros cuatro y ahí les explico.

-¿Cuatro?- pregunta Katt confundida.

-Ya cuando lleguen les explico a todos- repite Anko sin mayores ánimos -Mientras cuéntame que has estado haciendo.

Katt se queda conversando con Anko hasta que empiezan a llegar los otros cuatro. Primero llegan Hinata y Lee, este último parece muy emocionado de ir por primera vez en una misión con Katt. Luego llegan Shikamaru y Kiba algo confundidos al ver a Anko, a Lee y a Hinata.

-Ya que están todos voy a explicarles- interrumpe Anko terminando su conversación con Katt -¡Yo voy a estar encargada de esta misión!- agrega en un tono de voz fuerte y apretando el puño a la altura de su rostro -Así que no vayan a quejarse.

-¡Si Anko-sensei!- responde Lee enérgicamente mientras el resto lo mira.

-Ahora se deben de preguntar que fue de sus capitanes de equipo… pues están de misión así que no pueden ir con ustedes- aclara Anko -Y antes que me pregunten por el niño Hyuuga, fue elegido para representar a Konoha como chunin en el torneo, partió hoy muy temprano en la mañana.

Katt abre la boca algo desconcertada y luego dibuja una expresión macabra en su rostro -Oye Anko…- dice Katt con una voz tétrica llamando la atención del grupo y haciendo que Kiba y Shikamaru retrocedan un poco al verla -¿Kakashi fue como jonin?- pregunta.

-Katt te vez horrible…- responde Anko acercándose a verla un poco mejor luego se rasca la cabeza y responde -Sí, Kakashi fue como representante de los jonin y creo que Sakura fue como genin.

-¡Tú puedes Sakura-san!- grita Lee muy emocionado con los ojos puestos en el cielo.

Katt empieza a maldecir internamente a Kakashi por no haberse despedido o no haberle dicho nada, probablemente cuando fue donde Tsunade le avisó "Tuvo tiempo de más para avisarme"

-¡Katt!- grita Anko sacándola de sus pensamientos de odio hacia el jonin -Ya que Katt regresó con nosotros les explicaré la misión- Anko se aclara la garganta y levanta la mirada hacia el grupo -Es algo extremadamente simple, son cinco chunin así que no debería ser un problema para ustedes. Hay una pequeña estatua que acaba de llegar a uno de los pueblos alrededor de Konoha, al parecer fue robada de una aldea en el país de las cataratas y se nos ha pedido que la recuperemos. La estatua y los que la vigilan, que por lo que nuestras fuentes informan son por lo menos dos ninjas, están en una casa alquilada a un mercader local, el lugar es grande así que procedan con precaución- indica mientras les entrega a cada uno una hoja con un mapa del área a la que irán y el dibujo de la estatua.

Los cinco chunin analizan su misión y cuando están listos para partir Anko vuelve a hablar.

-Una cosa más… Si bien todos ustedes conocen bien la importancia del trabajo en equipo, haremos una excepción interesante para esta misión… el que me traiga la estatua recibirá doble paga, es una misión B así que si sé notará el aumento, y quiero verlos competir- comenta Anko con una gran sonrisa un tanto sádica en el rostro -Eso si, no quiero muertos entre ustedes, si quieren sabotéense pero la estatua la quiero acá.

"Anko es un poco extraña, aunque me gusta su idea… si, podría tener la oportunidad de vengarme de la patada que me dio Lee en el examen chunin" piensa Katt saboreando la idea "Además es doble paga"

Cuando Anko termina de hablar, Lee sale corriendo en dirección a la misión y Shikamaru se queja de lo complicado que va a ser. Luego de unos momentos Kiba y Katt imitan a Lee seguidos por Hinata.

En el camino Katt deja de ir por la misma ruta que el resto. Está sola por el bosque acercándose al pequeño pueblo donde se encuentra la casa a la que debe de entrar. Cuatro horas de camino y llega, son cerca de las dos de la tarde, con cuidado se escabulle hasta estar cerca de al muro que rodea la casa "No veo a Lee por ningún lado, a la velocidad que corre ya debería de haber llegado"

Al no ver a nadie en los alrededores y ya que sólo parece haber un guardia en la entrada Katt salta hacia adentro de la muralla, atraviesa rápidamente el pequeño jardín que separa la casa del muro y entra sin complicaciones por una ventana. Dentro se ve una casa bastante arreglada, probablemente el mercader que la prestó es uno con bastante dinero, no sólo el tamaño del lugar sino la decoración lo demuestra.

"¿Dónde andará la cocina? Ya me dio hambre" nota mientras se mueve con cuidado por la casa "Un par de guardias en la planta baja y ningún empleado en todo el lugar, probablemente no venían incluidos con la casa" piensa entrando tranquilamente a la cocina "Se nota que ya almorzaron y que no hay nadie que limpie, este lugar está inmundo" Katt se acerca a contar los platos sucios, son como unos veinte "Entonces en el peor de los casos deben ser veinte, alguno come demasiado o algunos lavaron lo que ensuciaron" piensa mientras busca algo de comer en el refrigerador "Tallarines raros fríos… sí, me basta, si no he muerto por comer pizza casi congelada de un par de días unos tallarines no me van a matar" -¿Aunque qué será esta salsa?- dice para si en voz baja antes de sentarse en una silla que hay en la cocina y ponerse a comer.

Cuando termina deja el plato junto con los otros y se dispone a seguir con la misión "Ahora sólo debo de encontrar la estatua…y evitar a los otros"

Katt revisa bien el primer piso hasta que siente a un par de guardias acercarse, salta hacía el techo y se sostiene con chakra mientras ve como un guardia algo pasado de peso y comiendo habla con otro, aunque nada útil para Katt.

Akamaru aparece en frente de los guardias ladrando y llamando la atención de estos.

-Un perro- dice uno de ellos mientras Akamaru continua ladrando ahora con la mirada en dirección a Katt.

"¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?" se pregunta Katt hasta que lo nota.

-¿Qué estás mirando perrito?- pregunta el guardia pasado de peso mientras voltea para ver que es a lo que le está ladrando Akamaru.

Antes de que los guardias volteen Katt salta detrás de ellos y los ataca dejándolos inconcientes "Maldito seas Kiba… debe de haberme olido y mandó a Akamaru" Katt coloca a los hombres inconcientes de mala gana en un armario cercano, primero mete al gordo y luego, mientras lo retiene con el pie, coloca al otro. Cuando logra que se queden en su sitio apoyados contra el fondo del armario, cierra algo fuerte la puerta corrediza con una mano mientras busca con la mirada al perro delator. Al no haber rastros de Akamaru ni de Kiba Katt retoma su misión.

Katt logra terminar de revisar todo el primer piso, ahora tiene dos opciones, subir a la segunda planta donde ha escuchado movimiento o ir al sótano. Antes de tomar la decisión un alboroto proveniente de la calle y luego desde la entrada de la misma casa, que hace que se acerque a una ventana para observar.

Es Lee, que parece estar abriéndose paso a golpes entre los guardias, tiene la mitad de un regimiento a sus espaldas, probablemente los trae desde que entró al pueblo "Esos guardias no van a aguantar mucho contra Lee, y cuando entre no va a haber mucha gente que lo detenga aquí, de por si no he visto a los supuestos ninja que habían, aunque si los hay ya saben que están bajo ataque"

Katt decide tomar la planta alta, duda que Lee vaya al sótano de entrada así que le conviene ganar tiempo revisando el segundo piso antes de que Lee entre. Tomando la forma de uno de los guardias que golpeó sube sin mayores cuidados al segundo piso. Ahí puede notar una puerta con unos seis guardias en ella y en las cercanías Akamaru acercándose a ella, aunque su apariencia haya cambiado, su olor no. Katt se aleja y regresa al segundo piso para ponerse debajo de la habitación que están protegiendo los guardias "Si no puedo entrar por la puerta haré mi propia puerta" piensa Katt hasta que ve como Lee entra corriendo y viene contra ella "Oh diablos y yo parezco guardia" Lee ataca de improvisto a Katt que está a mitad de la escalera y aunque logra detener el primer ataque para sorpresa de Lee, la patada que sigue la golpea lanzándola hacia un lado de la escalera a un par de metros. Katt logra caer relativamente bien, y por suerte Lee continúa su ascenso al segundo piso.

La pelirroja se queja cogiendo su brazo izquierdo que fue el que recibió la patada de Lee -Eso si me dolió bastante, aunque al menos esta vez no fue en mi cara… genial ahora me debe dos golpes- momentos después se pone de pie al sentir la pelea en el segundo piso, camina hasta debajo del cuarto que está vigilado y hace la secuencia una handseals -Katon: Goryuka no jutsu- (Fire Relase: Great Dragon Fire) con lo que una ráfaga de fuego quema un poco el cuarto donde está y destroza el techo dejando un hueco de considerable tamaño.

En ese instante Katt salta hacia atrás al sentir que alguien cae en el primer piso. Es un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y una bandana tachada de Taki (Waterfall) el hombre mira a Katt, parece bastante molesto y atento.

-¿No podemos pelear arriba? Que de verdad tengo algo de prisa- comenta Katt mientras siente como Lee está terminando con los guardias.

-Muchacha atrevida, ¿no tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo no?- dice fastidiado el hombre.

-Pues en realidad no- responde Katt riendo un poco, luego de unos momentos en que hacía como si lo estuviera pensando -No tengo idea de quien seas.

Cuando el ninja se dispone a pelear con Katt el ruido de Kiba y Akamaru reventando una ventana del cuarto en el segundo piso hace que el ninja salte nuevamente y regrese a donde está el alboroto. Katt espera un par de segundos y luego salta por el mismo agujero, atenta en caso el ninja la ataque al entrar. Pero este está ocupado peleando con Kiba.

Lee por su lado tiene entre sus manos a un hombre bien vestido muy asustado al cual le está sacando la contraseña de la caja fuerte. Cuando la obtiene y se acerca a abrirla, dejando al hombre asustado en el piso, Kiba deja inconciente al ninja y se acerca a donde Lee con Akamaru al igual que Katt.

-¿Katt, tenías que quemar el cuarto?- pregunta Kiba mientras observa el piso de la habitación.

-Bueno que podía hacer tú estabas en la puerta- responde Katt en su defensa.

Cuando Lee logra abrir la caja fuerte una explosión los lanza contra una pared y el hombre asustado se empieza a reír mientras escapa por la ventana rota huyendo por entre los árboles con saltos muy ágiles.

-Creo que ahí estaba el segundo ninja, debe de andar disfrazado- comenta Kiba levantándose y revisando a Akamaru.

-Tal vez tenga la estatua encima, o sepa donde está- supone Katt, al oír esto los otros dos ninjas corren detrás del prófugo.

Katt piensa por un instante y se detiene en el marco de la ventana -Pero… tal vez esté en la casa aún.

Katt revisa la habitación y no encuentra nada, lo mismo ocurre con todo el segundo piso, así que baja al sótano donde encuentra a unos cuatro guardias inconcientes, aunque no parecen tener golpes visibles como los que deja Lee y una puerta bastante sólida abierta, adentro está inconciente el hombre del que estaba disfrazado el ninja pero ni rastros de la estatua.

-¿Pero quién…? Hinata…- dice Katt saliendo del sótano y luego de la casa en dirección a Konoha "Si, debe de haber usado su byakugan y por eso se evito todos los problemas, fue de frente al sótano y se llevó la estatua mientras nosotros nos dedicábamos a pelearnos arriba… además los tipos están inconcientes sin golpes visibles, eso debe de haberlo hecho con ese estilo de combate de su familia"

En el camino Lee y Kiba la notan, parecen estar arrastrando el cuerpo del ninja de regreso algo fastidiados, pero ahora lo dejan tirado en la mitad del bosque y van detrás de Katt.

-¡Katt! Dame esa estatua- grita Kiba con Akamaru ladrando mientras se acerca peligrosamente al igual que Lee.

-No la tengo yo, se la llevó Hinata- grita Katt mirando hacia atrás antes de que los otros dos empiecen a atacarla por la espalda -Estaba vigilada en el sótano.

Kiba cambia su expresión y dirige su mirada hacia el camino más delante de Katt -¡Vamos Akamaru!, busca a Hinata.

Los tres ninjas empiezan a correr de vuelta a Konoha, de por si Lee es bastante rápido, aunque Katt y Kiba están usando su chakra para acelerar más su movimiento, ya que no parece que fueran a necesitarlo para mucho más. Cerca de Konoha se puede divisar a Hinata corriendo a lo lejos, de vez en cuando voltea la cabeza e intenta acelerar al ver a los tres persiguiéndola.

-¡Akamaru!- dice Kiba que iba detrás de Katt.

Un par de torbellinos pasan a los lados de Katt con dirección a Hinata, al chocar contra el piso alrededor de ella, Hinata se tambalea un poco y Akamaru salta para coger la estatua que la trae en las manos, pero Lee aparece y se la quita a Akamaru ahora acelerando hacia Konoha.

Katt forma unos handseals y su rayo de fuego va directamente a donde Lee va a pisar, ya casi en la entrada de Konoha. Al reventar el suelo Lee frena en su sitio cosa que Kiba aprovecha para acercarse rápidamente.

Toda la bulla ha hecho que Kotetsu e Izumo estén parados en la puerta, en un comienzo en posición de ataque, ahora sumamente confundidos al ver bien la escena.

Cuando Kiba logra alcanzar a Lee le quita hábilmente la estatua y corre un poco llegando casi a entrar a Konoha. Katt logra alcanzarlo y lo patea en las piernas derribándolo y haciendo que la estatua ruede por el piso. En ese instante una sombra negra los rodea a los cinco, Akamaru incluido, es Shikamaru que se acerca a recoger la estatua.

Cerca de ahí sentada en el techo de la cabina de Kotetsu e Izumo está Anko alegremente sentada esperando la estatua y la recibe de manos de Shikamaru bajo la mirada extrañada de los guardias de la puerta.

-¿Anko-san?- pregunta Izumo mirando la escena.

-No se preocupen ya terminó todo, cualquier cosa es mi culpa- dice Anko sonriente -Ahora como ven Shikamaru ganó, pero no importa mucho, buen trabajo y vayan a descansar- agrega en un tono algo ruidoso.

x x

Cuando Katt se separa del grupo son cerca de las nueve de la noche así que va a comprar algo de comer, mientras se decide pasa cerca del local favorito de Tsunade y ve que está completamente sola.

-Que extraño- comenta Katt mirando bien el lugar "Shizune no está y Sakura… Sakura está en el torneo" piensa Katt recordando que Kakashi no le dijo nada sobre eso haciendo que se olvide de su comida y se vuelva a enojar "Debería mandar al diablo a Kakashi, que le costaba avisarme que se iba al torneo ¡Estuvimos hablando de eso! no hay manera de que no lo tuviera en mente"

Katt empieza a caminar enojada por las calles de Konoha "Maldito Hatake, no debería volverle a hablar" -Pero probablemente si hago eso el jamás me hable- dice en voz alta haciendo que algunas personas volteen a mirarla extrañados -¡¿Qué me miran?- grita al notar las miradas, haciendo que la gente continúe lo que estaban haciendo "Esto es culpa de Kakashi, no tengo idea como hace para que siempre me enoje con él" piensa hasta que a lo lejos ve el edificio de Tsunade "Parece que Shizune no está y Tsunade probablemente se quede inconciente tomando"

Katt se acerca con cuidado hasta el edificio luego sin mayores problemas se introduce a la oficina de Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se ríe internamente "Esto fue fácil, ahora vamos a ver el expediente de Kakashi, con suerte hay algo como ficha médica que explique porque es como es" se dice a si misma mientras revisa un poco el escritorio de Tsunade, ahí se ven muchos papeles desordenados, parece que Shizune no ha estado ordenando "Que extraño" Katt revisa varias de las hojas, que al parecer son misiones, hasta que da con el motivo del desorden. Shizune está en misión como el médico ninja en el grupo de Genma, Raidou y Aoba "No sabía que Shizune saliera a hacer misiones" piensa algo fastidiada "Probablemente se la asignó para pasar tiempo con Genma" Ahora Katt está algo celosa de Shizune.

Dejando de lado los papeles de las misiones Katt prefiere cambiar a su objetivo real, los expedientes. Desactiva las trampas que ya conoce, incluso la del genjutsu y busca su expediente y el de Kakashi "Ya sé que ha perdido a mucha gente en su vida pero, tampoco es para actuar así de distante e indiferente conmigo... Namikaze Minato… si mi expediente es verdadero quiere decir que soy hija del sensei de Kakashi, ¿Él sabrá eso?" se pregunta Katt hasta que encuentra los expedientes, extrañamente nota que el de Kushina ya no está por ningún lado, sin tomar demasiada importancia a esto sujeta el de Kakashi, al abrirlo nota que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que está escrito ahí "Este debe de tener otro tipo de protección" asume mientras luego de tratar de leer varias hojas desiste y lo guarda "Entonces veré bien el mío" Katt nota que tampoco puede leer nada del suyo "Que extraño" Algo confundida guarda los expedientes. Momentos después sale de la oficina y se dirige caminando a su casa mientras camina por Konoha pensando que fue lo que ocurrió o que cosa rara le pusieron a los expedientes Katt ve con horror que no puede leer ninguno de los anuncios de la calle.

-¿¡Qué me pasó!- pregunta casi gritando y moviéndose algo alterada hacia su casa para tratar ahí de quitarse lo que tenga encima, mientras sube a su departamento se detiene en el piso de Ibiki y observa en dirección a su departamento -…Ibiki…- Katt se acerca a la puerta, se demora unos momentos pero decide tocar, está casi segura que él es el artífice de esto y no poder leer nada no le hace ninguna gracia.

-¿Si?- sale Ibiki de su departamento no muy alegre de ver a Katt toda inquieta.

-No puedo leer y es tu culpa- recrimina Katt señalándolo.

Ibiki levanta una ceja -Tus discapacidades no me interesan- dice Ibiki hasta que sonríe un par de segundos después -Oh… ¿No puedes leer?-

-No, yo sé que es tu culpa- insiste Katt.

-¿Y por qué sería mi culpa, has estado metiendo las narices donde no te llaman?- interroga disfrutando el momento.

-Yo… ¡Ayúdame!- pide un poco desesperada.

Ibiki la mira con satisfacción y luego de disfrutarlo un rato le hace una seña para que se acerque un poco, Katt obedece y se coloca frente a él a unos treinta centímetros, es primera vez que Katt ve tan de cerca de Ibiki y se siente algo pequeña, el hombre está cerca de los dos metros de altura. Ibiki se concentra un poco hace una secuencia de handseals y coloca la punta de dos de sus dedos en la frente de Katt -Listo… pero te advierto que si por algún motivo vuelves a tener este problema tendrás que ir con la Hokage a explicarle lo que te ocurrió, hasta que me llegue una orden directa no te ayudaré… aunque claro siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a Kurenai- dice Ibiki con un tono de satisfacción al ver a Katt como una niña asustada frente a él, luego de disfrutarlo unos momentos más cierra la puerta dejando a Katt parada en la entrada aún alterada y algo espantada, si Ibiki no quería que se acercara a los expedientes es probable que ya lo haya conseguido.

x x

Amanece y Katt se toma el día para entrenar en la mañana su taijutsu, tiene su 'Kakashi' de entrenamiento al cual le caen mucho golpes en los cuales descarga su frustración contra él y el mundo.

En la tarde luego de desahogarse un poco ve a Shizune caminando alegremente por Konoha con dirección a la oficina de Tsunade "Parece que ya regresó, tal vez Genma también" piensa Katt mirando en dirección a la casa del jonin "Tal vez podría ir a visitarlo un rato, ya que no hemos podido hablar, y de paso veo si a él le gusta Shizune"

Katt va primero a su casa a almorzar y darse un buen baño que no debe de andar muy limpia luego de desahogarse con el muñeco Kakashi. Cuando termina espera que se oscurezca y se dirige tranquilamente a la casa de Genma, está vestida como normalmente lo hace, no quiere que el hombre se lleve una idea equivocada "O tal vez debería arreglarme un poco... para la próxima supongo"

Se detiene frente a la puerta de Genma y antes de tocar ve como en una casa cercana una kunoichi de cabello castaño claro corto saluda alegremente a Raidou mientras entra "Supongo que ahí vive Raidou, no sabía que tuviera novia" piensa algo curiosa "Con esas salidas a Suna se me hace raro" Cuando ve que no hay más movimiento toma un poco de aire y toca la puerta.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abre, Genma se ve un poco sorprendido de ver a Katt parada ahí -Katt… que sorpresa- saluda sonriente.

-Hola, ya que no hemos podido hablar decidí venir a molestarte un rato- responde Katt sonriendo.

-Pasa, no eres ninguna molestia- contesta Genma cerrando la puerta detrás de la kunoichi.

La casa de Genma está casi igual a como Katt la recuerda la vez que se introdujo por la chimenea pero con los muebles de la sala en su lugar. El maullido del pequeño gato de Genma, Kero, se escucha cuando el animalito ve a la pelirroja.

-¡Un gatito!- exclama Katt acercándose y recogiéndolo del suelo -Que bonito gatito- le dice al animalito mientras lo mira "Ahora si puedo jugar contigo, no como la vez pasada que tuve que irme corriendo"

Genma se acerca a Katt y le sonríe -Se llama Kero- dice a la vez que señala el sillón para que se siente.

Katt se sienta con el gatito en las manos mientras juega un poco con él -¿Y es un gato ninja?

-No- contesta Genma sentándose al lado de ella aunque a un poco menos de un espacio de distancia -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que hasta ahora todas las supuestas mascotas que he visto son animales ninjas- explica mirándolo -Entonces eres la primera persona que veo con una mascota normal.

El gatito cierra sus ojitos verdes y empieza a ronronear mientras Katt sigue muy feliz haciéndole cariño -¿Y cómo te fue en tu misión?

Genma mira a Katt un momento algo extrañado y luego se ríe un poco -Cierto que juntaron a los dos equipos mientras no estábamos… por un momento pensé que estabas averiguando que estaba haciendo.

-¿Crees que te ando espiando?- inquiere divertida.

-Supongo que no, no creo que tengas una razón para hacerlo- responde mirando a Katt que continúa haciéndole cariño a Kero -¿Cómo vas con Kakashi?- cuestiona momentos después.

Katt se enoja un poco al escuchar el nombre -El Sr. Hatake decidió largarse al torneo sin decir una palabra.

-¿No te dijo nada?- pregunta Genma bastante interesado -Eso esta mal, eres su novia no le costaba decírtelo.

-No, aunque claro no es que tuviera que decirme algo- asiente Katt algo más pensativa al oír el 'su novia' -Al final de cuentas aunque estemos juntos buena parte del tiempo, no somos nada…

Genma mira algo sorprendido a Katt parece que estaba completamente seguro de que ella y Kakashi estaban juntos -Pero… pareciera que están juntos.

-No me ha dicho nada y obviando que paramos juntos, él no actúa exactamente como si lo estuviéramos… ya sé que no hay algo como un manual del comportamiento entre pareja pero…- explica Katt algo desanimada -Pero no hablemos de eso.

-Bueno- acepta Genma sonriendo y acercándose un poco más a Katt colocando su brazo en el espaldar del sillón -Por que no me cuentas un poco más de lo que hacías en tú mundo.

-¿Cómo que? Tampoco quiero aburrirte.

-No sé… que cosas te gustaban o que hacías en tus ratos libres- responde Genma luego de pensar unos segundos.

Katt se queda conversando con Genma un par de horas, la conversación es agradable y el mismo Genma también le cuenta algunas cosas sobre él.

-Bueno eso explica porque no estás extrañando tanto tu mundo- comenta Genma sonriente.

-Sí, fuera de mi abuela no tengo más familiares y bueno mis amigos siguen en la universidad, así que a menos que hubiera continuado yendo como alumno libre con ellos a clases no hubiera podido gastar mucho de mi tiempo con ellos- aclara la kunoichi -Aunque claro, me preocupa que crean que me raptaron o algo similar.

-¿Y por qué pensarían eso?- cuestiona algo divertido.

-Yo que sé… dinero, problemas conmigo, no tengo idea. Puedo estar segura de un par de personas que deben de estar deleitadas con que yo me haya desaparecido, aunque probablemente piensen que estoy infiltrada en sus feas industrias tomando fotos de cosas ilegales para hundirlos en un par de meses- responde Katt con una sonrisa de satisfacción pensando en lo que dice.

-¿Eso no es ilegal?- pregunta Genma mirando a Katt -Meterte en la propiedad de alguien así, o al menos eso me habías dado a entender antes.

-Sí, es ilegal, aunque sólo es un problema si te atrapan- afirma sonriendo mientras Genma levanta la ceja -No me mires así, si hubiera otra forma efectiva de conseguir pruebas en contra de ellos con gusto la usaría- añade cruzando los brazos.

-Y yo que pensé que eras científica… resultaste convicta- agrega él riendo un poco.

-No soy convicta, al menos nunca me atraparon… y si soy científica, pero me gusta más el trabajo de campo.

-Trabajo de campo… así le dicen en tú mundo asumo- agrega Genma aún riendo.

Katt mira al jonin y se ríe un poco, luego lo mira fijamente haciendo que Genma deje de reír y le devuelva la mirada -¿Y el senbon?- pregunta Katt señalando la boca de Genma -No te había visto sin él ahora que lo pienso.

-No lo uso tanto dentro de mi casa- responde Genma volviendo a poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y para que lo usas?- pregunta curiosa.

-Como un arma- contesta -Lo puedo usar para desviar kunais- aclara orgulloso. Katt empieza a reírse mientras Genma la mira serio -¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada, sólo que te estaba imaginando peleando y usando esa aguja para desviar un kunai- responde Katt entre risas.

-Primero es un senbon, no una aguja y segundo si sirve para desviar kunais- insiste aún serio mirando como Katt se ríe -Es habilidad.

-Bueno, bueno te creo- afirma aguantándose un poco la risa y luego volviendo a mirar a Kero que estaba dormido hasta que Katt empezó a reírse y lo despertó -Perdón Kerito, te desperté- dice abrazando al gatito y luego cargándolo frente a ella -Pero es culpa de tu dueño por hacerme reír.

Mientras Katt sujeta a Kero entre sus manos haciéndole cariño en el pechito, luego Genma acerca una de sus manos y comienza a acariciar la cabeza del gatito, el cual parece estar muy feliz.

-¿Cómo te decidiste a tener una mascota?

-No me decidí, lo encontré maullando solo en la calle cuando volvía de una misión, me dio pena así que me lo adopté- explica Genma.

Katt sonríe un poco al escuchar eso "Gatito con suerte que alguien bueno te encontrara" Aunque antes de poder seguir pensando la mano de Genma se desliza hasta tocar las de Katt y empieza a acariciar suavemente sus manos "Problemas… haber, haré como que no me he dado cuenta y seguiré haciéndole cariño a Kerito" se dice a sí misma Katt, un poco nerviosa mientras continúa haciendo cariño al gatito "No es que no me guste Genma, pero bueno me guste o no como van las cosas algo tengo con Kakashi y tampoco debería de estar así… aunque no es que estemos realmente juntos" piensa meditando un poco la situación "No, como se me ocurre pensar eso, después me meto en uno de esos problemas donde tengo que elegir y ahí las cosas si se ponen feas, porque Kakashi si se va a despabilar cuando vea que estoy metida entre ellos dos"

En un momento Genma sujeta a Kero suavemente ahora que está dormidito y se levanta del sillón llevándolo a una camita. Luego de acomodarlo regresa al sillón con Katt sentándose un poco más cerca de donde estaba antes.

-Mejor que duerma de una vez- comenta Genma sonriendo.

Katt mira un reloj que está en la sala marca diez para las doce -Ya es tarde, mejor voy volviendo a mi casa.

Genma mira el reloj algo fastidiado y luego vuelve a poner una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-No, no te preocupes mejor ve a descasar también que con mala suerte tienes misión mañana- responde Katt mientras Genma va con ella hasta la puerta.

-¿Segura? No me molesta acompañarte- insiste luego de abrir la puerta.

-Si, además mientras menos gente sienta Ibiki entrando a estas horas mejor, luego me va a echar la culpa que no duerme bien- comenta Katt mientras Genma sonríe.

Ya en su casa Katt se hecha boca arriba en su cama, sin cambiarse o meterse entre las sábanas, esta pensativa y algo preocupada "Tal vez no debí de haber ido a hablar con Genma, yo sabía de más que el sentía algo por mi… estoy jugando con fuego aquí, además aunque es cierto que Genma me gusta siento que tal vez sólo me he acercado a él para molestar a Kakashi o por celos tontos con Shizune"

x x

En la mañana Katt se dirige a seguir con la horrenda rutina, misiones y más misiones. Ya en la oficina de Tsunade, Katt ve a la Hokage atendiendo sola rodeada de papeles y algo amargada.

-Katt… cierto, misión… vas a ir con Raidou- indica la Hokage mientras busca entre los papeles.

-¿Qué fue de Shizune?- pregunta Katt al notar la obvia ausencia de la asistente.

-Shizune se encuentra enferma. Cuando me libere de las misiones iré a ver como se encuentra- responde Tsunade sacando triunfalmente un pergamino de entre los papeles -¡Este es!- luego con la mirada inspecciona el cuarto -Entrégaselo a Raidou cuando aparezca.

-Sí- asiente Katt cogiendo el pergamino y saliendo de la oficina -Por cierto si visitas a Shizune salúdala de mi parte.

Pasan unos minutos y llega Raidou, el jonin pasa junto a Katt para ir a la oficina -Aquí está la misión- interviene la pelirroja extendiendo su brazo mientras mueve un poco el pergamino.

Raidou voltea y sujeta el pergamino -¿Por qué lo tienes tú?- pregunta en un tono sospechoso.

-Tsunade me lo dio, llegué hace unos minutos, al parecer Shizune se enfermó y no vino a trabajar- explica Katt en un tono aburrido.

-¿Shizune? ¿Y por qué no se atiende sola y viene a trabajar?- cuestiona Raidou mientras revisa el pergamino.

Mientras Raidou termina de leer llegan Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee y Hinata. La llegada de los dos últimos hace que Raidou cambie su expresión a una que indica que está planeando algo.

-Bueno equipo, aquí tienen la misión- anuncia devolviendo el pergamino a Katt -Léanla y acábenla… yo tengo unos asuntos que atender- dicho esto Raidou comienza a alejarse mientras murmulla algo sobre Shizune y su enfermedad.

-¿Y a este que le ocurrió?- comenta Katt mientras le da el pergamino a Shikamaru -Mejor léelo primero tú-

Pasan unos minutos y cuando ya todos están informados parten a la misión, Katt como siempre está fastidiada con Raidou que decidió obviar la misión por completo "¿Qué tanta cosa si Shizune está enferma?" piensa Katt mientras va con el grupo "Shizune enferma… grupo de Genma… Raidou murmullando sobre Shizune" Katt abre un poco los ojos sorprendida "No se atrevería. No, Shizune no se atrevería a hacerse la enferma o a enfermarse a si misma, aunque no hay Genma por ningún lado y ayer estaba en su casa hasta tarde no hay motivo para que no haya acompañado a su equipo… ¿Será por eso que Raidou no quiso venir?"

x x

-Detesto estas misiones, estoy harta de que Raidou se desaparezca cada vez que recuerda que tiene algo más que hacer- se queja la kunoichi visiblemente fastidiada y visiblemente cansada mientras se acerca a Konoha luego de tres días de misión junto con los otros chunin.

-Pero Katherine-sama, Raidou sensei debe creer que estamos capacitados para hacer solos las misiones- interviene Lee emocionado.

-Eso no importa, si estamos capacitados deberían de mandarlo a él a que haga otra cosa- contesta Katt mirando a Lee -Pero ya no importa, la acabamos y todo salió bien.

Cuando llegan a Konoha van de frente a donde Tsunade para entregar el informe de la misión, de Raidou no se ve ni la sombra. Al entrar a la oficina, Tsunade se encuentra trabajando algo tensa y ocupada entre las rumas de papeles. Luego de acabar de dar el informe, en el cual Tsunade ni notó la ausencia del jonin por lo ocupada que estaba, cada uno de los chunin se dirige a descansar.

Katt no va hacia su casa, va a donde Genma para hablar con él "¿Por qué diablos estoy viniendo con él? Sólo me va a traer problemas" piensa, pero no puede evitar sentirse atraída por Genma, desde que dejó su mundo no había tenido una conversación con la que se sintiera tan a gusto en tantos aspectos a la vez, esto trae desgraciadamente una ola de celos contra Shizune.

Luego de tocar por varios minutos la puerta Katt se rinde, Genma simplemente no está en casa, aunque antes de irse unos maullidos llaman su atención. Es Kero, con las patitas apoyadas en una ventana cercana a la puerta y esta maullando.

-Hola Kerito- saluda Katt acercándose a la ventana y poniendo su dedo a la altura de la cabeza del gatito, este trata de tocar el dedo de Katt con sus patitas pero sólo le da al cristal mientras continúa maullando -Pobrecito, estás solito- comenta Katt muriéndose de pena al ver al gatito tratar de llegar a ella. Alejándose de la ventana Katt salta al techo y cambiando a forma de gato se introduce por la chimenea.

Ya dentro vuelve a su forma normal mientras ve como Kero se acerca hacia ella maullando -Listo, pero no me puedo quedar mucho rato- dice mientras el gatitos se frota contra sus piernas "Que maldad dejar un gatito tan chiquito solito… aunque claro, tampoco puede quedarse con él todo el día"

x x

En la noche Katt decide que si Shizune realmente está jugando a hacer que Genma pase tiempo con ella, pues eso va a terminar "En caso Shizune esté realmente enferma tiene a Tsunade, ni que Genma fuera médico y si Genma no está con ella no va a ocurrir nada" piensa mientras termina de entrar a la oficina de Tsunade en medio de la noche.

Con cuidado y manteniéndose alejada de los archivadores que contienen los expedientes, Katt busca las misiones en las que ha estado trabajando Tsunade y se sienta a 'arreglarlas' un poco.

-Veamos- susurra mientras busca a su equipo que tiene una misión para la mañana siguiente -Capitán de equipo… Raidou- Katt sonríe al ver que Tsunade no es la persona más impecable con sus hojas, la mayoría tiene apuntes y borrones, así que sin mayores problemas, borra el nombre de Raidou -Capitán de equipo… ¡Genma!- exclama triunfal.

-Ahora… a buscar en que anda Genma y mandar a Raidou a hacer otra cosa- ríe ligeramente con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego de buscar nota que Genma no está asignado a ninguna misión estos días lo cual sólo incrementa las sospechas de que está con Shizune cuidándola probablemente -Bueno entonces mandemos a Raidou a una misión… rango… B, ya que está yendo sólo.

Cuando Katt termina, con cuidado, deja todo tan desordenado como lo encontró, con todos lo papeles acumulados en los cajones. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se va a descansar a su casa esperando con alegría la misión del día siguiente.

x x

Nuevamente Katt se encuentra esperando con los mismos chunin de siempre aunque esta vez Genma, o Raidou en caso su plan no haya funcionado, se está demorando bastante en aparecer.

-Disculpen la demora- se disculpa Genma que acaba de llegar -No tenía idea de que me habían asignado una misión hasta que llegué a mi casa y vi el pergamino, me habían dicho que no tendría misiones por unos días…- agrega, luego sonríe un poco al ver a Katt -Bueno, ya tengo la misión, tenemos que ir a proteger a un mercader que va a firmar un acuerdo en uno de los pueblos cercanos- indica Genma explicando con detalle la misión, al parecer el mercader teme que la persona con la que va a firmar trate de asesinarlo luego de la firma, aunque para evitar tensiones desea que lo protejan ocultos para que no se note sus sospechas.

El grupo parte tranquilamente con Genma, a diferencia de Raidou se le ve mucho más centrado en lo que debe hacer. Aunque cuando se alejan de Konoha y termina de leer bien la misión, Genma se acerca a Katt y empieza a hablar tranquilamente con ella. Ambos ninjas pasan el camino alegremente ante las miradas algo extrañadas de Kiba y Shikamaru.

Ya en las afueras del pueblo donde deben de realizar la misión Genma reúne al grupo para los últimos detalles y van a proteger a su cliente. El día de la firma transcurre tranquilo y sin mayores inconvenientes, los ninjas están dispuestos por diferentes áreas vigilando de lejos, todo está en calma hasta que al momento antes de firmar, Lee irrumpe en la habitación y golpea a uno de los guardias del hombre que los contrató.

-¡Lee!- interrumpe Genma entrando al cuarto algo alterado mientras ve como Lee empieza a dejar inconciente al resto de los guardias.

Cuando los otros chunin llegan el mercader visitante se está retirando increíblemente ofendido luego de oír a Lee gritarle al mercader que estaba ahí para protegerlo.

Cuando el alboroto acaba Genma está tratando de disculparse de alguna madera, pero Kiba interrumpe -El guardia era un infiltrado.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Genma acercándose al cuerpo inconciente y notando que está usando una especie de máscara.

-Vi que tenía un arma oculta, pero no la iba a sacar en ese momento… aún así sospeché- explica Lee.

Luego de esto el mercader cambia completamente de humor, ahora se encuentra abrazando a Lee y riendo a carcajadas.

x x

Al volver a Konoha, luego de escuchar el reporte Tsunade se queda hablando con Lee mientras el resto comienza a regresar a sus casas.

-Tengo que ir con Shizune, que no está muy bien y se suponía que iba a cuidarla- explica Genma mientras acompaña a Katt a su casa.

-¿Y está muy mal?- pregunta Katt, tratando de no sonar demasiado celosa por la atención que Shizune estaba recibiendo.

-No tanto, pero está muy débil, Tsunade-sama ya la atendió, pero parece que es una de esas enfermedades que son un proceso y que sólo se puede esperar a que pasen- explica Genma llegando a la puerta de la casa de Katt -Entonces nos vemos otro día- agrega sonriendo antes de irse.

-Saluda a Shizune de mi parte, dile que espero que se mejore pronto- dice Katt antes de cerrar su puerta y cambiar su sonrisa por una expresión muy molesta -Enfermedad en proceso… si claro, asumo que tendré que cambiar misiones todas las noches hasta que se rinda- comenta Katt muy decidida esperando la noche para volver a hacer los cambios.

x x

Cuando Katt llega radiante para su siguiente misión, la sonrisa de su rostro se borra al instante al escuchar una voz no muy agradable.

-¿Por qué tan alegre hoy?- interroga Ibiki muy serio mirando sospechosamente a Katt.

-Por nada…- responde asustada "¿Sabrá algo?"

Cuando todos se reúnen Ibiki explica la misión y se va a hacer sus cosas dejando al grupo que la realicen solos. Luego de unos días de estar cuidando una parte con problemas en la frontera cercana al país del rayo el grupo logra regresar sin contratiempos y dar su informe a Tsunade. Ya que la Hokage se encuentra en su oficina Katt asume que Shizune aún continúa enferma cosa que la pone demasiado molesta "¿Cómo diablos puedo competir si a mi me mandan de misión cada dos días?" piensa frustrada.

Katt va a ver a Genma. Como pensó no está en su casa, pero Kero si, el gatito está dormido frente a la chimenea "Que adorable" piensa antes de regresar a su casa.

x x

En la noche volvió a intentar hacer que Genma vaya de líder de misión, pero como lo había sospechado, no lo consigue, en su lugar está Aoba, el jonin que había estado a cargo de una de las partes del examen chunin.

-Bueno equipo… nuestro cliente nos ha pedido que llevemos a sus manos una estatuilla que está guardada en unas montañas, aquí tengo el mapa del lugar, parece que es una cueva, así que vamos- indica Aoba, luego de unos momentos en los cuales no se mueve extiende la mano con el mapa a Lee -Guía el camino.

Lee muy emocionado parte rápidamente mientras el resto, con Aoba incluido, lo siguen. Luego de dar un poco de vueltas por la zona, Katt le pide el mapa a Lee que parece que por la emoción no estaba leyéndolo muy bien y termina de guiar al grupo a la cueva. Ya en la entrada Aoba se coloca al frente e ingresan.

Sin necesidad de avanzar mucho dentro de la cueva llegan a una pequeña bóveda donde en un pequeño podio cerca del fondo hay una estatuilla de oro, que es por la que han venido, alrededor hay otros objetos de oro tirados por el suelo. En la pared se pueden ver unos gravados que parecen ilustrar a unos hombres cargados de tesoro, pero con sus rostros en agonía, como si estuvieran locos.

Lee se acerca a la estatua y con cuidado la toma y guarda en su mochila -Listo, ya podemos salir.

-Vamos- ordena muy alegre Aoba con una sonrisa muy extraña.

-¿No has sacado otra cosa no?- pregunta Katt algo desconfiada al verlo.

-No, como crees. Ahora regresemos a Konoha- indica mientras comienza a regresar.

El camino de regreso dentro de la cueva se hace extrañamente largo, pasan unas dos horas y no logran salir.

-Que extraño- dice Kiba -Puedo sentir nuestro olor en todos los corredores.

Katt se queda pensando un rato y luego mira a Aoba de una forma no muy amistosa -Oye… si te sacaste algo mejor hay que devolverlo- acusa Katt mirando al ninja.

-No tengo idea de que hablas, además es ridículo que creas tonterías escritas por algún pueblo antiguo en una pared- responde Aoba como si estuviera ofendido mirando a una pared.

-Kiba- llama Katt lanzándose sobre Aoba junto con el chunin, entre ambos lo sujetan y Akamaru saca de sus bolsillos una par de joyas.

-No tengo idea como llegó eso hasta ahí- se defiende el jonin riendo tontamente.

Con un minuto de caminata en retroceso regresan extrañamente hasta la bóveda donde dejan las joyas mientras Lee vigila que Aoba no vuelva a sacar nada más. Ahora al intentar salir logran hacerlo en el mismo tiempo de cuando entraron la primera vez. Con cuidado el grupo regresa a Konoha, con Katt y Kiba mirando un poco feo a Aoba por haberles hecho perder el tiempo, el jonin por su parte se ve algo fastidiado de no haber podido sacar las joyas.

x x

Katt llega a Konoha de noche y va rápidamente a donde Genma, al igual que la vez anterior no lo encuentra, pero esta vez no ve a Kero por la ventana -Que extraño…- murmura en voz baja, antes de irse ve que Genma se acerca.

-Katt, ¿estuviste mucho tiempo parada ahí?- pregunta el jonin se ve algo cansado, pero al ver a Katt sonríe.

-No, acababa de llegar de una misión con Aoba- comenta Katt con una cara de disgusto haciendo que Genma se ría un poco.

-Pobre… a veces Aoba hace tonterías- sonríe Genma mientras abre su puerta -¿Quieres pasar un rato?

-Claro.

Luego de estar un rato adentro ambos ninjas se dan cuenta de que Kero simplemente no está en la casa.

-¿Cómo se pudo haber salido?- se pregunta Genma bastante preocupado -Seguramente se ha sentido sólo estos días y se escapó.

Katt mira un poco la casa y posa su mirada en la chimenea "¿Me habrá intentado seguir?" piensa sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Hay que ver el techo- sugiere Katt -Tal vez se salió por la chimenea.

Ya en el techo ven pequeñas huellas de gato por el tejado que bajan por un tuvo hasta la calle y de ahí se pierden.

Genma se ve bastante preocupado y mira a Katt -Voy a buscarlo.

-Yo te ayudo a buscarlo. Hay que se separarnos, no creo que haya ido muy lejos es pequeño.

Katt se separa de Genma y busca por las calles de Konoha sin mayor suerte, ya es tarde y le preocupa que los otros gatos cuando salgan decidan hacerle algo. Aunque una niña llorando en la calle distrae a Katt por unos momentos.

-Hola- saluda Katt agachándose a la altura de la niña -¿Te pasó algo?

-No a mí, al gatito- explica entre sollozos la niña -El gatito estaba cruzando la calle y una carreta lo aplastó.

-Oh…- articula preocupándose bastante -No te preocupes, probablemente alguien ya lo llevó al veterinario.

-Una chica con unas marcas rojas en la cara se lo llevó… pero estaba tirado en la calle sin moverse- añade la niña aún llorando.

-Hana…- susurra Katt "No es que haya tantas chicas con marcas rojas en la cara"

Luego de llevar a la niña hasta su casa Katt va a donde Hana, es tarde, pero con suerte al menos la puede sacar de dudas. Al llegar ve que Hana está atendiendo a Kero, el gatito está bastante vendado, pero empieza a maullar al ver a Katt.

-Katt- saluda Hana al verla entrar -¿Es tuyo?

-Hola, no, es de Genma, aunque lo estaba buscando se le escapó- explica acercándose a Kero -¿Cómo está?

-Bien, considerando que casi lo aplastan- comenta Hana -Si quieres puedes llevárselo a Genma, pero dile que venga a verme para que le explique bien como cuidarlo.

Katt carga a Kero, se despide de Hana y va a la casa de Genma, ya es tarde, cerca de las once cuando llega; las luces están apagadas así que espera afuera hasta que a las doce y media Genma aparece.

-A las horas que llegas- dice Katt al ver al jonin algo deprimido -Mira lo que te traje.

-Kero…- murmulla Genma recibiendo al su mascota y abrazándola con cariño -¿Dónde lo encontraste?- pregunta luego mientras abre la puerta de su casa para que puedan entrar.

Katt le explica a Genma lo que pasó mientras este se dedica a acariciar a su gato vendado.

-Te vez horrible Genma, deberás ir a dormir, si quieres me quedó vigilando a Kero- sugiere Katt sonriéndole.

-No, tú también debes de estar cansada, acabas de llegar de una misión, yo sólo he estado acompañando a Shizune- responde Genma.

-Tonterías- insiste Katt -Me quedo con Kerito, que de todas formas no me sentiría muy bien dejándolo solito considerando lo cansado que estás.

Genma mira a Katt un momento y luego suspira un poco -Bueno, ven- accede Genma llevando a Katt al segundo piso, a su cuarto. Genma se echa en un lado de la cama boca arriba luego de quitarse la bandana y coloca a Kero junto a él mientras Katt se sienta hacia el otro lado y se pone a acariciar al gatito. Momentos después Kero se arrastra hasta Genma y se sube en su pecho.

Katt se acerca un poco más para poder seguir acariciando a Kero mientras observa a Genma dormir "No hay dudas que es muy guapo" piensa mientras observa su cabello castaño claro ahora sin la bandada. Poco a poco Katt se va quedando dormida conforme pasan las horas.

x x

Al despertar Katt nota que está apoyada en el pecho de Genma, este está con su brazo izquierdo alrededor sus hombros. Cerca de su rostro puede ver a Kero también en el pecho de Genma, el gatito está plácidamente dormido.

Al levantar un poco el rostro, Katt puede ver el de Genma a unos centímetros del de ella, aún dormido al parecer. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Katt decide quedarse donde está, lo más sabio sería salir lentamente, pero está muy cómoda como para hacerlo.

Los minutos pasan y Katt continúa despierta pero con los ojos cerrados y aún con su rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de Genma. Luego la respiración del jonin cambia un poco, probablemente ya despertó y la notó. Katt empieza a sentir el brazo izquierdo de Genma moverse un poco mientras acaricia su cabello lentamente, como si esperara que despertara.

"No, debería levantarme, pero que vergüenza ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡Hola Genma, espero no te moleste que me haya dormido con la cabeza encima tuyo!" se dice mentalmente algo nerviosa.

En un momento Genma deja de acariciar su cabello; luego mueve un poco su brazo derecho y con su mano toca su mentón con suavidad haciendo que Katt abra los ojos al sentirlo. Con delicadeza Genma levanta un poco el mentón de Katt para alinear su boca con la suya, mientras ambos se miran a los ojos sin decir nada. Lentamente Genma acerca su boca hacia la de Katt, y le da un cálido beso.

Genma se levanta de la cama con cuidado dejando a Katt y a Kero mientras baja al primer piso. Katt se sienta en la cama y mira hacia la puerta tocándose los labios está confundida se siente alegre y al mismo tiempo molesta por haberlo besado ahora que Kakashi no está en Konoha.

* * *

Sigo con los capítulos grandes… xD

Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios en un lindo review (Con el otro capítulo Orion consiguió diez trozos de carne, nuevo record debo de decir ^^)

Sobre la chica que visita a Raidou es la decodificadora que sale en el shippuden (Capitulo 8/manga chapter 250)

Deje un par de imágenes más en deviantArt (Sin pintar :P) ya saben el link está en mi profile o sino vayan de frente a deviantArt que mi nick es el mismo que acá. (Dibujos para el futuro lejano claro xD)


	31. Chapter 31

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 31**

¿Una nueva pareja?

* * *

Pasan los minutos y Katt no se decide a salir del cuarto, puede sentir a Genma moviéndose en el primer piso "¿Por qué diablos dejé que hiciera eso? No, es mi culpa, era bastante obvio lo que iba a hacer desde que tocó mi mentón… y yo toda idiota lo dejé, lo peor de todo es que me gustó" piensa Katt sentada en la cama de Genma abrazando sus rodillas mientras continúa bastante confundida. De rato en rato mueve un poco la cabeza para mirar a Kero que está dormido a su costado.

Pasa cerca de una hora y luego de algo de dudas Katt decide bajar llevando a Kero con ella. Al llegar al final de las escaleras puede sentir un olor viniendo de la cocina, al parecer Genma estaba preparando el desayuno. Tomando algo de aire Katt entra a la cocina.

-Buenos días- saluda Genma sonriente, aunque no más que de costumbre -Ya pensaba que iba a tener que ir a buscarte.

-No, sólo que no me decidía a levantarme- responde Katt tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

Genma la observa por unos segundos y luego tranquilamente le da de comer a Kero y se sienta a desayunar con Katt.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, ese silencio incómodo que pone a las personas más nerviosas de lo que están, hasta que Katt simplemente no lo soporta más.

-Genma- dice rompiendo el silencio haciendo que el hombre levante rápidamente la mirada -Me había olvidado de decirte que Hana quería hablar contigo, probablemente algo sobre Kero- agrega Katt "No, no puedo hablar con él sobre el beso"piensa fastidiada consigo misma.

-Si… creo que puedo ir a verla en un rato- responde Genma -Luego tengo que ir a ver como se encuentra Shizune, ayer tuve que dejarla sola, aunque pasé por su casa para avisarle.

-¿Y cómo está? Dudo que Tsunade aguante mucho tiempo y sin Sakura para apoyarla…- comenta Katt mirando fijamente a Genma, no le gustó mucho que mencionara a Shizune.

-Mejor, ayer ya había mejorado bastante cuando pasé a avisarle- responde Genma sin mirar a Katt.

-Me alegro, pobre… tal vez todo el trabajo acumulado la puso bajo mucho stress y se enfermó- agrega Katt mirando como Kero se acerca lentamente hasta sus pies.

-Si, ella me dijo algo similar- responde Genma mirando a Kero tratar de subir por los pies de Katt -Quédate un rato con Kero mientras limpio después veré para ir con Hana.

Pasan unos minutos y Katt se queda jugando con Kero aunque con la mente en lo que pasó al despertarse. Ninguno de los dos parece que vaya a mencionar en absoluto lo que ocurrió.

-Listo- dice Genma volviendo con Katt, está terminándose de poner su bandana y su chaleco.

-¿Vas ahora donde Hana?- pregunta Katt mirando como el jonin se cierra el chaleco y coloca su senbon en su boca.

-Si, mejor ahora…- responde Genma acercándose a Katt para cargar a Kero.

-Entonces voy a mi casa, no vaya a ser que tenga misión y no ando ni enterada- comenta Katt sonriendo mientras le rasca la cabeza a Kero.

x x

Ya en su casa Katt llega y se lanza encima del sillón, luego de hundir por unos segundos el rostro en uno de los cojines se sienta apoyada sobre sus piernas e invoca a Orion que aparece en el sillón frente a ella.

-¡Carne!- dice el zorro al ser invocado moviendo la cabeza en busca de su alimento.

-Hola Orioncito, tú me vas a hacer compañía- declara Katt, pero antes de poner abrazarlo el animalito salta hacia el piso y corre hasta llegar a la cocina.

-…- Katt voltea lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina con una expresión de frustración, luego se pone de pie y entra a la cocina.

Orion esta frente al refrigerador con las patas delanteras apoyadas en el exigiéndole carne. Al ver a Katt camina hacia ella moviendo la cola -Orion quiere carne, Katt dale carne a Orion.

Katt lo mira molesta por unos instantes, pero después de un rato y de ver al animalito con sus lindos ojos ámbar y su cola esponjosa medio caída de tristeza, Katt no se puede contener más. Se agacha y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Si Orioncito te voy a dar carne- dice Katt embelezada abriendo la refrigeradora para sacarle comida.

Ya en la noche, luego entrenar unas horas en la tarde, Katt se encuentra sentada comiendo con Orion aburrida mientras le hace cariño de vez en cuando.

-Esto es patético…- comenta Katt decaída -No puedo creer que no pueda hacer nada si es que no estoy en misiones o entrenando…

Orion se queda observando a Katt por unos instantes moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender muy bien lo que dice, probablemente el no le ve nada de malo a estar sentado comiendo.

-Necesito encontrar algo para hacer…- continúa Katt -Es el colmo que mi vida se vea reducida a misiones, entrenamiento y no hacer nada- "Incluso cuando está Kakashi no hacemos nada, con suerte podemos hablar… y Genma…" piensa Katt sacudiendo su cabeza "No, no debo de pensar en Genma"

-Katt- interrumpe Orion, el zorro se encuentra en los brazos de Katt con la cola para arriba, al parecer por distraída Katt lo cargó al revés y le estaba haciendo cariño en la cola en lugar de la cabeza.

-¡Perdón Orioncito!, no me di cuenta- dice Katt colocándolo sobre el sillón.

Katt observa el reloj, son casi las siete de la noche y aunque Konoha es un pueblo que se duerme temprano, a estas horas aún hay bastante movimiento.

-Ven Orion, vamos a buscar algo que hacer afuera- comenta Katt tratando de animarse un poco mientras mete a Orion en su mochila para evitar que el pánico llegue a Konoha al ver al zorro parlante.

Caminando sin mayor rumbo por las calles, pero al menos más entretenida que en su sillón, Katt se encuentra con Ino que caminaba llevando un ramo de flores.

-Hola Ino- saluda Katt sonriendo al ver a acercarse a la rubia.

-¡Katt!- contesta la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro -Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

Katt acompaña a Ino a entregar las flores que llevaba mientras conversan un poco. Luego terminan en un pequeño restaurante comiendo dangos y tomando té, mientras Orion continúa en la mochila, aunque comiendo dangos que Katt le compró en el interior.

-¿Por qué no lo sacas?- pregunta Ino algo curiosa mirando la mochila de Katt.

-Porque ahora que habla es probable que espante a la gente- responde Katt tomando su té.

-¿Habla?- pregunta Ino algo emocionada -No sabía que hablara.

-Si, aunque no sabe decir mucho; carne, Katt y esas cosas es lo que sabe decir- comenta Katt comiendo.

En ese momento de la mochila de Katt Orion asoma la cabeza y observa a las kunoichis posando su mirada al final en la rubia -Ino dame dango- dice el zorrito.

Ino abre sus ojos de emoción -¡Sabe decir mi nombre!- exclama Ino emocionada mientras le da un dango al zorrito que regresa a introducirse en la mochila para comer tranquilo.

-… Parece que sabe decir lo que le conviene, yo que pensaba que tenía vocabulario reducido- comenta Katt mirando un poco sorprendida su mochila.

-¡Katherine-sama!- se escucha decir a Lee que pasa caminando por la calle junto con Hinata -Ino-san- agrega.

-Hola- saluda Katt a la pareja mientras Ino los observa extrañada.

Cuando ya no están a la vista Ino regresa su mirada a Katt -Oye… ¿Tienes idea si realmente están juntos?

-Pues… no lo sé sinceramente- responde Katt encogiéndose de hombros -Si están no debe ser la relación convencional… yo creo que Lee se fijó en Hinata, ella no supo bien que hacer con la situación y lo único que tienen de novios es que están juntos.

-Si, Hinata es algo tímida… pero yo pensaba que…- dice Ino algo pensativa.

-¿Naruto?- comenta Katt comiendo el último de sus dangos.

-Si, pensaba que le gustaba Naruto- completa Ino.

-Puede que si, pero no está y Lee obviando lo extraño que es, es un muchacho agradable- responde Katt.

-Y… ¿Tú?- pregunta Ino dudando un poco.

-¿Yo?... si, yo creo ser agradable- responde riendo un poco Katt.

-No, no me refería a eso- dice Ino sonriendo.

-¿Kakashi?... bueno, ahora no está en Konoha y se largó sin decirme nada al torneo y eso que habíamos estado hablando el día anterior sobre ese tema- comenta Katt con una expresión de disgusto -No sólo es tardón y distraído sino que para colmo siempre anda ocupado.

Ino observa un rato a Katt y ríe nerviosamente -Bueno, pero Kakashi sensei es de los mejores jonins de Konoha y con los problemas que venimos arrastrando… está haciendo todo lo que puede para ayudar.

-Lo sé, lo sé; pero eso no quita que al menos podría haberme avisado- responde Katt suspirando, tratando de no pensar en Genma y todo lo bueno que tiene a comparación de Kakashi mientras toma su té -Estoy segura de que Sakura debe de haberle avisado a alguien que iba al torneo.

-Bueno… si, me avisó… pero considera que para Sakura fue algo emocionante que la eligieran, Kakashi sensei ya debe de estar más acostumbrado a ser elegido para cosas importantes- dice Ino tratando de excusar a Kakashi.

-Si bastante, ya había ido antes a ese torneo…- comenta Katt, luego mira a Ino directamente a los ojos -Y bueno, no es por bajar a Sakura, pero ¿Por qué ella, tienes idea?

-No entiendo bien- responde Ino algo confundida.

-Sakura mejoró mucho en lo que era habilidad de la primera vez que fui con ella en misión hasta el último examen chunin, aunque no hizo tan buen papel en la pelea final; se notaba que es bastante hábil. Pero a lo que voy es que hay otros genin que también son hábiles y hasta un punto tal vez mejores para un combate- explica Katt mientras mueve un poco el palillo donde están sus dangos.

-Por lo que sé Tsunade-sama quería mandar a dos ninjas jóvenes para representarnos como genin y chunin, en chunins creo que no tuvo mayores dudas en enviar a Neji pero en genin su otra opción era Shino- dice Ino explicándole a Katt -Pero al final se decidió por Sakura, creo que quería que se revindicara después de su error en el examen.

-Si, se confió demasiado contra Lee- comenta Katt riendo un poco -bueno, ahora si tiene algo más de sentido.

Luego de despedirse de Ino Katt regresa a su casa para encontrase con un pergamino avisándole que tiene misión y debe de reunirse a las siete de la mañana en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Que extraño… estás cosas me las mandan en la mañana- comenta Katt suspirando desanimada -¿Siete de la mañana?

x x

Katt se levanta desanimada esa mañana, no sólo porque son diez para las seis, ni porque aún tiene en la cabeza a Genma y no paró de soñar con él toda la noche sino por un detalle del cual se había olvidado hasta que despertó. Es 21 de Junio, su cumpleaños "Feliz cumpleaños para mí… no tengo ni ánimos para eso" piensa Katt mientras empieza a moverse con lentitud, desánimo, pereza y veintidós años recién cumplidos encima. Va a alistarse; tomar su desayuno y darse una buena ducha para despertarse. Al ser misión no invoca a Orion esa mañana.

Ya arreglada sale hacia donde Tsunade, pero en el camino la mente la tiene donde Genma y decide ir a verlo, con suerte con verlo puede sacárselo un poco de la cabeza un poco y estar más centrada para la misión que le encarguen. Al llegar a la casa del jonin Katt se queda parada en la entrada algo insegura, no sabe que tan buena idea sea tocar la puerta, es bastante temprano en la mañana y no podría quedarse mucho rato de cualquier forma. Sería casi despertarlo para saludarlo e irse.

Luego de unos minutos de duda decide tocar la puerta de todas formas, pero nadie abre, ni siquiera se escuchan los maullidos de Kero "No pensé que durmiera tan profundo" piensa Katt mientras asoma su cabeza por una ventana para ver el interior de la casa, que parece vacía "Luego vendré, que ya se me va a hacer tarde para la misión" piensa mientras obligada por la hora tiene que acelerar el paso para poder llegar a tiempo "Es el colmo que tenga que andar moviéndome a estas horas en mi cumpleaños"

-¡Buenos días Katherine-sama!- saluda enérgicamente Lee al verla llegar. Con él se encuentran Hinata, Kiba y Shikamaru "Que nadie sepa que es mi cumpleaños… no estoy de humor" ruega Katt mientras se acerca al grupo.

-¿Otra misión los cinco?- comenta Katt algo aliviada al ver que parece que nadie sabe que es su cumpleaños -¿Dónde están metidos Raidou y Genma?, ya llevan un buen par de misiones abandonando a sus equipos.

-Raidou-san se encuentra de misión desde hace un buen par de días y Genma-san ha ido a acompañar a Shizune-san- Se escucha decir a Ebisu que aparece junto al grupo.

"¿Raidou en misión?... ¿Seguirá en la que yo le mandé?" piensa Katt por unos instantes -Ebisu, como es eso que Genma se fue con Shizune, pensé que estaba enferma.

-Estas en lo correcto, Shizune-san parece que tuvo una recaída ayer y Tsunade-sama accedió que saliera de Konoha a un área medicinal acompañada de Genma para que la ayude. Con suerte luego de esto Shizune-san volverá a su puesto- responde Ebisu acomodándose los lentes.

Katt intenta disimular su enojo "Genma me había dicho que ya estaba mejor… y ahora tiene una recaída que la obliga a salir de Konoha con él…"

-Bueno… partamos que tenemos que escoltar una caravana de mercaderes y no es correcto hacerlos esperar- indica Ebisu guiando el camino.

x x

Luego de una semana fuera de Konoha el grupo regresa. La misión fue altamente exitosa, al ser un grupo tan extenso no tuvieron problemas en vigilar la caravana de las bandas de ladrones que los intentaron atacar en el camino. La misión le sirvió a Katt para soltar su frustración y enojo contra los pobre ladrones.

Al llegar a dar el informe Lee se emociona muchísimo al ver a Sakura junto con Tsunade en la oficina.

-¡Sakura-san!- grita Lee emocionado -¿Cómo te fue en el torneo?

-Lee-kun- saluda Sakura bastante alegre -No gané pero… creo que me sirvió bastante- responde con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Tsunade la observa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y Neji?- pregunta Lee aún emocionado.

-Neji… llegó a la final pero… le tocó pelear contra Gaara- responde Sakura –Neji está bien, aunque perdió- agrega rápidamente al ver los rostros de sus compañeros al oír el nombre de Gaara.

-Que lástima o sea que Konoha no ganó…- comenta Kiba algo fastidiado.

-Kakashi-sensei ganó- interviene Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Luego tendrán tiempo de hablar- interrumpe Tsunade -¡Ebisu! Tú informe.

Luego de que Ebisu entrega su informa Tsunade deja que todos se vayan, al parecer el grupo de amigos de Naruto planea reunirse para que Neji y Sakura les cuenten sobre el torneo.

"No hay Shizune y ha pasado como una semana…" piensa Katt muy molesta mientras va hacia la casa de Genma a revisar si al menos está él. Como era de imaginarse no hay ni rastros del jonin y al revisar bien tampoco de Kero "¿Se lo habrá llevado?... o se habrá escapado de nuevo"

Katt entra a la casa de Genma por la chimenea para asegurarse de que Kero no esté y ciertamente no está, algo preocupada ya que duda que Genma se lo haya llevado para ir a cuidar a Shizune, Katt sale a buscar por los alrededores a Kero, al no encontrarlo va donde Hana "Con suerte está ahí"

-Katt, que sorpresa- saluda Hana al verla llegar -¿Llego Genma y te mandó a buscar a Kero?

-No, ¿Está aquí?- pregunta Katt algo más aliviada mientras Hana trae al gatito.

-Si, lo trajo porque tenía que irse y estaba preocupado con que se quedara sólo con lo lastimado que aún está- explica Hana mientras Katt le hace cariño al gatito que parece muy feliz de verla.

-Que bueno que lo trajo, como no vi a Genma y la casa parecía vacía me preocupó que se hubiera escapado- dice Katt, obviando la parte en la que entró a la casa de Genma.

Luego de jugar un buen rato con el gatito y de hablar un poco con Hana, Katt decide regresar para su casa, aunque se detiene en la puerta del edificio "Kakashi ya volvió… tal vez debería hablar con él" piensa mientras cambia de dirección hacia la casa del jonin.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento duda un poco entre tocar o entrar de frente, incluso en si debería de ser ella quien vaya a buscarlo "Aunque si no le hablo hoy estoy segura que voy a tener que venir yo otro día a buscarlo… probablemente salga de misión pronto, no es muy común que se quede mucho tiempo sin salir a una" piensa mientras abre la puerta con su llave y entra.

Adentro nota que al menos Kakashi parece ya haber limpiado su departamento, no hay polvo y una de las ventanas está abierta. En la sala, cómodamente sentado, está Kakashi leyendo su libro.

-Hola- saluda Katt al estar más cerca de él.

Kakashi levanta la mirada al escucharla -Hola, regresaste de tú misión por lo que veo- responde el jonin cerrando su libro.

-¿Sabías que me había ido de misión?- pregunta Katt algo escéptica.

-Lo supuse, no estabas en tu casa- responde el jonin sonriendo.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaste?- pregunta Katt mirándolo extrañada "¿Fue a buscarme?"

-Dos días, el primero me dediqué a descasar y hoy a limpiar un poco- responde Kakashi acomodándose un poco en el sillón mientras observa a Katt.

-Felicidades, me enteré que ganaste- dice Katt sin mirarlo mucho, se siente un poco incómoda con él luego de lo de Genma.

-Debes de haber hablado con Sakura. Si gané, aunque me vi obligado a pelear en serio, mi adversario en la final creo que realmente quería ganar- comenta Kakashi suspirando un poco -Tuve que usar mi Raikiri.

-¿Raikiri?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Es un ninjutsu de rayo, yo lo creé, no es una técnica copiada con mi Sharingan. Me pareció conveniente usarla- comenta Kakashi sonriendo un poco, al parecer algo le causa gracia en ese comentario.

-¿Qué de gracioso tiene?- pregunta Katt muy curiosa, no es normal que haga ese tipo de comentarios riendo.

-Con suerte algún día entenderás- responde Kakashi sonriéndole.

Katt lo observa sin comprender muy bien hasta que ve que Kakashi se pone de pie y se le acerca.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunta mirando a Katt por unos momentos -debes de estar cansada y sin muchas ganas de andar cocinando.

-… Si- responde Katt, la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. Kakashi se va a la cocina mientras Katt se queda parada en su lugar "Esto es el colmo… justo ahora que tengo el problema de Genma Kakashi se tiene que poner un poco más atento… si, es definitivo mi vida apesta" piensa mientras decide ir para la cocina a ver si ayuda con algo a Kakashi.

Cenan tranquilos, Kakashi desaparece su comida sin que Katt pueda darse cuenta y empieza a leer su libro mientras ella termina de comer.

-Sabes… no es de muy buena educación ponerte a leer con otra persona en la mesa- recrimina Katt en un tono tranquilo "Es probable que se vaya a leer a la sala"

Kakashi levanta la mirada y cierra su libro aunque no dice una sola palabra "¿Y a este que le pasa?" piensa Katt extrañada viendo como guarda el libro.

-Te vez decaída- comenta Kakashi observándola con un poco más de cuidado -¿Estás enferma o te fue mal en tu misión?

-No, sólo en mala temporada- responde Katt mientras come "Y que me andes preguntando no ayuda mucho"

-Sabes que me parece extraño- dice Kakashi haciendo que Katt lo observe con bastante atención -No estás muy conversadora, yo pensaba que iba a enterarme exactamente de que habías hecho todos estos días.

-Pues te libraste… no ando muy animada- responde Katt mirando su plato "¿Qué te voy a decir?, ¿Besé a Genma?"

-Oh, ¿Y eso?- pregunta Kakashi en su usual tono de voz despreocupado.

Katt levanta la ceja y lo mira algo fastidiada por la insistencia del jonin, es cierto que siempre quiso que fuera más atento, pero en estos momentos tal vez lo hubiera preferido como antes -No lo sé, tal vez tenga que ver que te largaste y no me dijiste nada… o no sé quizás… que me pasé mi cumpleaños saltando de árbol en árbol mientras iba a una misión- responde Katt en un tono irónico mientras observa al jonin.

-Si, esos pueden ser buenos motivos aunque ya ha pasado tiempo y no creo que cosas como esas te duren tanto- comenta Kakashi mirando a Katt -¿O hay algo más que te esté molestando?

"Si, tu actitud" piensa Katt mientras lo observa -No, nada por lo que debas preocuparte mucho- "Y que besé a Genma y no sé como decírtelo"

-Bueno, no me preocuparé- responde Kakashi sonriendo -¿Y has estado haciendo algo más fuera de misiones?

-Entrenar- dice Katt mirándolo algo resentida y a la defensiva -Y ver un poco a Kero.

-¿Kero?- pregunta Kakashi con una expresión de curiosidad.

-El gatito de Genma- responde Katt sin mirar al jonin -Hace unos días lo atropelló una carreta y ahora Genma se largó con Shizune y el gatito está de nuevo donde Hana- dice Katt enfadada "Y me quedé en su casa esa noche y en la mañana nos besamos" agrega en su mente, pero sin poder decirlo.

-Que irresponsable de parte de Genma, uno no debería dejar desatendidas a sus mascotas- comenta Kakashi regresando a su usual tono de voz -Menos si están lastimadas.

Katt lo observa por unos segundos "Tengo que decirle pero... pero sería más sencillo si siguiera ignorándome como normalmente hace… ¿Justo tenía que ser un poco más atento hoy?" piensa en una mezcla de avergonzada, triste, confundida y molesta; molesta con él, molesta con Genma, pero principalmente molesta con ella.

Kakashi la observa por unos instantes -Vamos a descansar- dice acercándose a Katt mientras coloca su mano en la espalda de ella para hacer que camine. En el cuarto Kakashi se recuesta con Katt en la cama luego de quitarse su bandana y chaleco.

Katt se queda recostada a su costado mirando como el jonin parece haberse quedado dormido "No puedo simplemente obviar lo que pasó con Genma… aunque se haya largado con Shizune. Debería de decirle a Kakashi y hablar con Genma al respecto, pero… es complicado, no tengo idea como reaccionen ni que es lo que les voy a decir" piensa mientras continúa mirando a Kakashi "No esta bien que no le diga nada pero hablar sobre eso sería hablar sobre nuestra relación y en cuanto sienta que ese va a ser el tema estoy segura de que va a desaparecer por un par de días… y tampoco voy a gritarle que besé a Genma de entrada para captar su atención… no se merece que lo esté 'engañando' tal vez es de los hombres que simplemente asumen que están con alguien y listo, mañana veré…" piensa antes de quedarse dormida.

x x

Katt se despierta no muy descansada esa mañana, no pudo dormir bien con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. A su lado está Kakashi dormido profundamente, Katt lo observa por unos minutos, sabe que tiene que hablar con él y mientras antes lo haga mejor.

-Despierta- dice Katt con cuidado cerca al oído del jonin -…Kakashi.

-Hmm…- responde Kakashi, Katt no entendió si era un sonido o alguna palabra mal articulada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…- agrega Katt en un tono serio y no muy animado.

El cuerpo de Kakashi se mueve un poco y girando le da la espalda a Katt mientras se acomoda bien entre las sábanas.

-…- Katt lo observa enojándose un poco, por un momento pensó que cuando se movió era para sentarse, no para voltearse -Kakashi de verdad tengo que hablar contigo… sé que me puede oír y estás despierto, no hay manera que alguien se mueva así si no lo está.

Kakashi no se mueve o dice nada, parece como si siguiera durmiendo.

-¡Oye!, escúchame- dice Katt en un tono de voz más elevado y algo molesto mirando fijamente la espalda del jonin.

-¿Qué?, ¿Sucedió algo?- pregunta Kakashi al abrir su ojo medio adormecido.

-Si, quiero hablarte- responde Katt sin poder mirarlo a la cara ya que desde hace un rato que estaba volteado.

-Me estás hablando- agrega el jonin.

-No me refiero a eso- responde Katt más enojada que antes "No puedo creer que me esté ignorando así, ayer no estaba así… debí de aprovecharlo en ese momento…" piensa muy enfadada.

Pasan unos momentos en los que Katt acumula su fastidio hasta que la frustración logra ganarle a su auto control y se pone de pie fuertemente de la cama haciendo que Kakashi abra el ojo y gire hacia ella al sentir el movimiento tan brusco.

-¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!- grita Katt ahora con la piel de su rostro casi del color de su cabello mientras se dirige a la puerta del departamento, Kakashi se queda mirándola algo sorprendido pero no dice nada. De un golpe cierra la puerta y se va a su casa saltando por los techos para evitar cruzarse con alguien.

Al llegar a su departamento su humor no ha mejorado mucho, su rostro ya perdió la coloración rojiza pero ese ha sido el único cambio. Sin estar muy segura de que hacer o a con quien desquitarse para bajarse el mal humor, decide que lo mejor es tomarse un baño de agua fría y que con suerte mínimo la relaje un poco.

Las horas pasan y a la hora de almuerzo Katt ha conseguido controlarse un poco "Todo va a estar bien mientras no me cruce con Kakashi" piensa mientras sale a buscar algo para comer, por ahora prefiere no invocar a Orion, no quiere desquitarse con el pobre animalito que no tiene la culpa de nada.

Luego del almuerzo, ya más relajada, decide ir a ver a Kero. Ya que duda que Genma haya regresado quiere ir a hacerle compañía un rato al animalito.

-Hola Hana- saluda Katt al llegar donde ella.

-Hola, ¿Vienes a ver a Kero?- pregunta la joven.

-Si, supuse que aún no lo habían recogido- responde Katt mirando un poco el lugar, entre tanto animal puede relajarse con más facilidad -Y ya que estoy aquí…- dice invocando a Orion.

-¡Carne!- pide Orion al aparecer, pero luego empieza a observar el lugar con curiosidad.

-Si, yo lo reviso- dice Hana cargándolo y llevándolo a una mesa donde empieza a pesarlo y examinarlo -Sé que no le va a gustar pero… tal vez deberías variarle un poco la dieta… sino los dientes se le podrían malograr- comenta Hana mientras Katt se acerca con Kerito a ver a Orion.

-¿Y qué le doy?- pregunta Katt dejando a Kero junto a Orion.

-Te voy a hacer una lista, espera aquí- dice la joven dejando a Katt con los animales.

-Mira Orion, el es Kero- dice Katt sonriendo "Estoy presentando animales… jamás pensé que podría hacer eso" piensa divertida.

Orion mueve la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad y acerca su nariz a Kero para olerlo -¿Carne?

Katt observa al zorro algo aterrada -No… no es carne es Kero, y… no es para comerse- responde Katt mirando con atención -Está recuperándose de sus heridas- agrega mientras ve como Orion olfatea los vendajes.

Luego de un rato ambos animales juegan juntos hasta que regresa Hana con la lista -Oh, que lindos- dice al verlos jugar.

Pasa un rato y Katt decide que ya es hora de que Kero descanse así que des-invoca a Orion, se despide de Hana y sale sin dirección alguna caminando por Konoha.

Mientras deambula sin rumbo alguno pasa por el frente de la casa de Shizune "Shizune… no está en casa…" piensa Katt mientras trata de contener su instinto de meter la cabeza donde nadie la invita "Una miradita me quitaría de encima la duda… tal vez Shizune si está enferma considerando todo lo que trabaja…" piensa Katt mientras se acerca con cuidado hasta la casa de Shizune y se coloca frente a una ventana mirando el seguro "La gente es demasiado confiada aquí… yo andaría con rejas si tuviera una ventana en el primer piso" piensa Katt con una sonrisa pícara mientras abre el seguro con un kunai y alambre.

Antes de entrar revisa que no hallan trampas, sólo en caso Shizune prefiera atrapar ladrones que impedir que entren a su casa "No, es definitivo, la gente en Konoha es muy confiada con sus vecinos"

Con cuidado Katt revisa con la vista la casa de Shizune y se dirige al segundo piso, ahí busca el cuarto. Es un cuarto sencillo, ordenado y limpio "Por algún motivo me lo imaginé así…" piensa mientras revisa un poco la mesa de noche hasta que da con algo interesante.

-Baños termales medicinales… venga a curar sus males o simplemente a relajarse…- lee Katt en un panfleto que encontró. Arrugando el panfleto con una mirada asesina, Katt se dirige hacia el ropero de Shizune "Hay una forma de confirmar si está enferma o sólo quiere relajarse con Genma" piensa Katt bastante celosa mientras encuentra lo que buscaba. Bolsas de ropa, aunque sin ropa adentro. Fastidiada revisa el piso cerca de la cama y encuentra los recibos.

-¡AJA!- exclama Katt en un tono triunfal y algo maquiavélico mientras lee -Nadie compra eso a menos que vaya de vacaciones- "Incluso uno compra eso cuando quiere atraer hombres" agrega en su mente mientras continúa leyendo los otros recibos -Esto ya es el colmo, debe de haber comprado todo esto especialmente para ir con él- dice Katt sentándose en la cama "Pero no debería de molestarme… no estoy con Genma ni nada de eso, fue un beso nada más… sólo un beso y él se ha ido con Shizune así que debe de haberlo considerado eso, sólo un simple beso… y yo se supone estoy con Kakashi…"

No muy animada Katt sale de la casa de Shizune llevándose el panfleto de las aguas termales, con lo arrugado que lo dejó lo mejor era que Shizune crea que se perdió.

Son cerca de las seis de la tarde, y algunos de los puestos de comida empiezan a abrirse en Konoha mientras Katt continúa paseando sin rumbo fijo hasta que termina cruzándose en la mitad de la calle con Kakashi que lleva una bolsa de comida y la mirada clavada en su libro.

-… Kakashi…- dice Katt sin mucha necesidad de contener su cólera, para estas horas ya casi se le ha desvanecido "… Además tampoco estoy en posición de andar enojándome con él…"

Kakashi levanta la mirada -Hola- responde alegremente, por lo poco que se ve de su rostro pareciera como si Katt no le hubiera gritado en la mañana ni hubiera reventado su puerta al salir.

-Yo…- Katt no estaba muy segura de que decirle, quería hablar con él, pero no tenía idea aún de que debía decirle; mejor dicho de cómo debía decirle las cosas.

Kakashi mira a Katt unos momentos y después empieza a caminar un poco lentamente en dirección a su casa esperando a que Katt vaya con él.

-Kakashi… yo quería disculparme por lo de la mañana… aunque tu actitud me moleste no debí de haber…- empieza a decir Katt hasta que nota que el jonin que va caminando a su lado está con la mirada en su libro de nuevo -¿Me estabas escuchando?- pregunta Katt frustrada.

-¿Qué?, no te escuché- responde Kakashi con la mirada en su libro y con un tono despistado.

-¡Voy a ma…- Grita Katt hasta que otro grito algo más fuerte la detiene llamando la atención del jonin también.

-¡Katt!- grita Sakura saltando por los techos algo agitada hasta que llega con la pelirroja -Tsunade-sama te busca.

-¿No puede esperar?, estaba a punto de gritarle a Kakashi por seguir siendo un idiota- comenta Katt dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al jonin mientras él sólo sonríe un poco.

-Es para una misión… no hay muchos chunin ahora en Konoha y necesita mandar un equipo urgente a las cercanías para apoyar con la esposa del señor feudal- explica Sakura.

-A mi no me interesa la esposa del…- dice Katt hasta que Kakashi la interrumpe.

-Es mejor que vayas, para que Sakura haya venido a buscarte así debe ser realmente urgente- interviene el jonin con voz seria.

-Supongo…- responde Katt mirándolo algo resentida.

-Voy a buscar a Kiba, Hinata y Lee- dice Sakura recobrando el aliento.

-Yo les aviso- dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Katt maldice entre dientes un poco llamando la atención de Sakura, pero antes que la joven pueda decirle algo se va saltando por los techos en dirección a donde Tsunade "Ahora si que lo mato cuando regrese… por dios parece como si disfrutara hacerme enojar… No, no lo voy a matar ya no me interesa voy a ir a buscar a Genma y listo, si él quiere que venga a hablarme" piensa Katt muy molesta pisando con fuerza los techos hasta llegar donde Tsunade.

Respirando profundamente Katt entra donde Tsunade, ahí están Ebisu, Neji y Shikamaru esperando a que lleguen los miembros faltantes. También está uno de los genins que participó en el examen, se le ve bastante cansado y algo lastimado.

Cuando llegan los tres faltantes Tsunade los mira por unos momentos -A dos horas de aquí está la esposa del señor feudal, al parecer ella y su escolta fueron emboscados por un grupo de ninjas, es probable que sean chunins, desgraciadamente no tengo datos sobre la cantidad y esto debe de ser atendido de inmediato- indica Tsunade haciendo que el grupo se ponga algo más serio -La escolta parece que logró encontrar una posición para defenderse, pero no creo que soporten por mucho tiempo. No puedo descuidar las murallas de Konoha así que tendrán que ir ustedes, son casi los únicos que tengo libres en este momento- agrega la Hokage entregándole a Ebisu un papel con lo que parece ser la ubicación donde está la esposa del señor feudal -Tengan cuidado.

El grupo parte de inmediato moviéndose con rapidez hacia la salida de Konoha. En las murallas se ve que la vigilancia está más activa que de costumbre.

-¿Están esperando un ataque?- pregunta Katt al notar el movimiento de las murallas, olvidando por el momento sus conflictos amorosos.

-Tal vez, si hay chunins en el área… este ataque a la esposa del señor feudal podría ser una distracción para sacar ninjas de Konoha… por eso Tsunade-sama nos encargó esta misión y no a un grupo de sólo jonins- explica Ebisu atento y serio. Luego se acomoda los lentes -Hay que acelerar el paso- indica.

Luego de casi dos horas llegan a las cercanías de la zona indicada. Neji y Hinata utilizan su byakugan para ver el perímetro, mientras Kiba y Akamaru tratan de localizar a los enemigos y a los aliados.

-Están en una cueva a unos cincuenta metros más adelante- dice Neji en un tono bastante serio, incluso para él -Hay unos doce enemigos rodeando el lugar… aunque sólo siete parecen ser ninjas- agrega.

-¿Ves heridos o muertos?- pregunta Kiba olfateando el aire -Hay un intenso olor a sangre.

-En la cueva…- responde Hinata en voz baja -Hay varios heridos… uno parece estar muy grave.

-Y un par de cuerpos muertos en las cercanías- agrega Neji.

-Neji, Hinata quiero la posición exacta- indica Ebisu. Momentos después el jonin se acomoda los lentes y observa al grupo por unos instantes -Nuestra prioridad es proteger a la esposa del señor feudal, vamos a tener que sacarla de ahí durante el combate. La misión había estado a cargo de un jonin y sus tres genin, es una misión casi de rutina; acompañarla a ella y a sus guardias personales. Vamos a sacarla y llevarla hasta Konoha… Hinata, Shikamaru y… Lee; ustedes van a llevarla a ella; Katt, Neji, Kiba ustedes se quedan conmigo para detener a los atacantes.

-¿No sería mejor que Lee se quedara?- pregunta Kiba.

-No, si no podemos evitar que se acerquen necesitamos un equipo sólido que sea capaz de detectar, detener y eliminar a los atacantes, sin poner en riesgo la seguridad de la esposa del señor feudal- dice Ebisu mirando a Katt por unos segundos.

-Ni que la fuera a quemar…- comenta Katt aludida al ver a Ebisu.

-Prefiero que los quemes a ellos- agrega mientras da la orden para empezar.

Cada ninja se dispersa excepto Ebisu que va con Katt -Nosotros empezamos, ten mucho cuidado que van a notar nuestra presencia antes que la del resto- comenta el jonin mientras ambos se preparan.

Momentos después dos bolas de fuego hacen una explosión cerca del grupo más numeroso de enemigos que esperaba fuera de la cueva, unos tres caen al piso mientras el resto se empieza a mover.

El grupo de Hinata, Lee y Shikamaru ingresa a la cueva y sale con la señora feudal y un gato muy escandaloso, a toda velocidad en dirección a Konoha. En la cueva se quedan los dos genins restantes del equipo inicial, al parecer defendiendo la entrada en caso algún ninja trate de ingresar.

En cuanto el combate empieza dos ninjas, uno de los cuales parece ser el líder del escuadrón, van detrás de los maullidos del gato, dos hombres huyen aterrados, probablemente no eran ninjas; y el resto, cinco ninjas con bandanas tachadas de la villa de la cascada, se quedan en el lugar listos para empezar a pelear.

-Encárguense de estos, yo voy por los otros dos- indica Ebisu persiguiendo a los dos ninjas que habían escapado en dirección al otro grupo, al aparecer no planea dejar al otro grupo enfrentarse al jonin solos.

-Akamaru- dice Kiba envolviéndose junto con Akamaru en una nube de humo, cuando esta se disipa un perro blanco de dos cabezas, bastante grande aparece. Luego de esta transformación empieza el combate contra uno de los ninjas que se ha lanzado contra él.

Dos ninjas van directamente contra Katt "¿Por qué no van a ayudar a su amigo con Kiba?… con lo grande y feo que se ve" piensa mientras se prepara para defenderse. Uno de los ninjas llega con ella pero el otro es mordisqueado por una de las cabezas de Kiba impidiendo que llegue donde Katt "Bueno, así es más sencillo" piensa mientras entabla combate con el que llegó hasta ella.

Neji por su lado esta peleando bastante bien contra los otros dos ninjas, cosa que parece estar alterándolos bastante. En un momento uno de los enemigos con los que está Neji retrocede y corre hacia la cueva mientras su compañero se coloca entre ambos.

-Diablos…- dice Katt sacándose de encima por un momento al ninja con el que estaba - Katon: Ka yari no jutsu (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- el rayo de fuego da directamente en el blanco haciendo que caiga pesadamente al piso antes de llegar a la cueva, pero a su vez da oportunidad para que el ninja que estaba con Katt logre por fin darle un buen golpe, lanzándola contra un árbol cercano.

Al levantarse del piso segundos después Katt puede ver a Neji frente a ella peleando nuevamente contra dos ninjas, el que la golpeó y con el que ya estaba peleando antes. Este último se ve bastante cansado y lento, al parecer Neji ya se encargó de bloquearle su chakra.

-Ayuda a Kiba- dice Neji -está teniendo problemas para atacarlos bien por el tamaño con el que está.

Katt asiente con la cabeza y deja al joven para ir a ayudar a Kiba que se había alejado un poco durante el combate. Cuando Katt llega cerca del perro blanco ve que Kiba está casi destrozando el área donde pelea ya que los shinobi enemigos se están moviendo mucho entre los árboles y piedras lanzando jutsus de agua.

"Parece tener problemas para darles un buen golpe pero… creo que no se le pueden acercar tampoco… jutsus de agua, no me gustan esos jutsus…" piensa Katt viendo la escena y acercándose con cuidado, no le preocupa mucho que Kiba la pueda atacar por error al sentirla moverse ya que el chico se mueve más por el olfato y ya la debe de haber sentido.

Con cuidado Katt logra acercarse a uno de los ninjas y lo ataca por la espalda, debilitándolo considerablemente; con esto Kiba aprovecha para arremeter contra el otro ahora que está algo distraído. Esta batalla no demora mucho y ambos enemigos caen luego de un rato.

Kiba regresa a su forma normal, al igual que Akamaru -¿Ya acabaron con los otros tres?

-Dejé a Neji con dos, pero uno ya no podía usar su chakra y se le veía bastante agotado- responde Katt mientras regresa con Kiba a la cueva.

Para cuando regresan Neji está cuidando la cueva mientras los dos genin y los guardias cargan al jonin que parece quedó muy dañado e inconciente luego de lograr ponerlos a salvo en la cueva.

-¿Vamos a moverlo?- pregunta Kiba.

-Es lo mejor, podemos acercarnos a Konoha y con suerte Ebisu nos encuentra a mitad de camino con un equipo médico- explica Neji ayudando a uno de los guardias a ponerse de pie.

Tal y como Neji había predicho, cuando ya estaban a mitad de camino un equipo de cuatro médicos ninjas los encuentra, entre ellos Sakura. Al parecer Tsunade la envió para que aprendiera un poco como manejarse dentro de un equipo médico.

-Sakura, tu encárgate de las heridas de ellos- indica el que parece ser el médico jefe del equipo señalando a Katt, Kiba y Neji. Sakura asiente con la cabeza, aunque parece que deseaba atender a los heridos graves o al menos mirar como es que los atendían.

Sakura se acerca y los cura bastante rápido, ninguno tiene nada que pase de un corte leve o algún golpe, lo más grave que se encargó fue de un golpe de Katt. Katt observa a Sakura un poco, le parece un poco llamativo el chakra verdoso que emite desde sus manos "Tal vez debería aprender a hacer eso…" piensa observando como los otros médicos se están encargando de los guardias y los genin mientras el médico jefe del jonin.

Cuando deciden que es momento para seguir regresando a Konoha; el jonin continúa inconciente, pero ya sin heridas, al igual que el grupo en general. En el momento en que Konoha se hace visible, Ebisu aparece.

-Ustedes tres vienen conmigo- indica Ebisu cambiando de dirección seguido por Katt, Neji y Kiba. El resto de ninjas continúa su camino hacia Konoha.

-Tenemos que ir por los cuerpos para revisarlos y asegurarnos que no hayan más ninjas en el área- indica Ebisu llegando a un claro donde están Shikamaru, Hinata y Lee esperando -Kiba, Hinata, Neji; vendrán conmigo para buscar el área. Shikamaru, Lee, Katt vayan a revisar los cuerpos, vean si alguno no es de los enemigos y revisen bien quienes fueron los atacantes y si están llevando algo extraño con ellos.

Katt va junto con los otros dos a las áreas donde se supone están los cuerpos. Revisan; en total cinco ninjas perdidos de la cascada y tres asaltantes en la zona de las cuevas; de camino a Konoha un solo cuerpo de ninja perdido de la cascada.

-¿No habían sido dos?- pregunta Katt.

-Ebisu sensei logró herir a uno antes que nos alcanzara y al parecer escapó; este es el que llegó a acercársenos- explica Lee.

Un poco más alejados, pasando las cuevas están los cuerpos de un par de asaltantes como los que estaban con los ninjas y unos tres guardias de la esposa del señor feudal.

Luego de revisar los cuerpos y no encontrar nada extraño Ebisu regresa con los otros y los dos asaltantes que huyeron al principio del rescate luego de casi un día entero.

-¿Algo inusual en los cuerpos?- pregunta Ebisu.

-Nada- responde Shikamaru.

-Entonces volvamos, avisaré a la Hokage para que envíe a los ANBU para esta zona a recoger los cuerpos, no tiene mucho sentido que estén patrullando el perímetro sin actuar- dice Ebisu mientras regresan a Konoha, ya está amaneciendo "No he dormido por como… treinta horas" piensa horrorizada "¡Quiero dormir!"

x x

En la tarde Katt se despierta luego de pasar soñando todo la mañana con Genma y Kakashi "Cierto… Kakashi…" piensa enfadada "Y Genma… debería de ir a buscar a Genma, el panfleto decía que era cerca de Konoha, un par de horas y no creo que me den misión para hoy… a ver si al imbécil de Kakashi se le ocurre buscarme"

Katt se alista rápidamente y sale de su casa en dirección a la muralla de Konoha, al llegar sube y sale de Konoha. El camino en realidad termina siendo de una media hora, considerando que es una ninja y su velocidad es bastante mayor a la de la persona promedio "Listo, eso fue muy fácil ahora… ahora…" piensa Katt perdiendo los ánimos al darse cuenta de que fuera de llegar al lugar no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a hacer "¿Y ahora que se supone voy a hacer?, ¿Ahogar a Shizune?" piensa medio decaída observando el lugar.

El lugar se ve tranquilo y agradable; está junto a un cerro con unas cascadas que al llegar a tierra caen en unas lagunas donde el agua se calienta naturalmente. Está rodeado por un bonito bosque y el mismo lugar está decorado para imitar el ambiente natural de la zona "Que lugar tan bonito…" piensa relajándose un poco hasta que ve a Shizune caminando del brazo de Genma "¡¿¡Con que enferma!?!" grita en su mente mandando quien sabe a donde la calma que el lugar le había traído y lanzándole una mirada asesina a la pareja.

Genma está sin su bandana y con una ropa de baño mientras que Shizune anda con una bata puesta encima; o al menos la tenía encima hasta que llegan a una de las lagunas de aguas termales donde se la quita dejando ver una ropa de baño de una sola pieza que curiosamente resalta mucho su figura, más de lo que debería resaltar la parte superior "Ya sabía que se había traído eso…" piensa Katt mirando como ambos ninjas entran a las aguas relajantes.

"Bueno… quieren descansar… pues yo me encargo que descansen" piensa Katt riendo un poco mientras sube la montaña para hasta llegar al río que da origen a las cascadas.

-¿Les gusta el agua caliente no?- dice Katt en un tono malicioso formando unos handseals y lanzando una bola de fuego al agua; luego de repetir la acción un buen par de veces regresa rápidamente para poder observar lo que ocurre.

El agua que ya estaba caliente por culpa del jutsu de Katt empieza a llegar a las lagunas donde se calienta aún más. El resultado es como lo que esperaba Katt, la pareja sale casi saltando del agua, pero un detalle que no había considerado es el resto de gente que se encontraba también en el agua "Ohh… diablos…" piensa Katt mientras ve la escena un poco preocupada, muchos de ellos salen rápidamente, pero algunos por ser personas mayores, en busca de una cura para sus males no logran salir rápido, Genma regresa al agua para ayudarlos a salir terminando él medio quemado en el proceso.

Shizune se dedica a sanar las quemaduras y luego va con Genma a curarlo a él con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la gente de lugar los ve como héroes. Todo esto ocasiona que Katt casi colapse "¡No puedo creerlo!" piensa tirada en el piso mirando los árboles "Se lo lancé a los brazos, ahora está jugando a la enfermerita con él… maldito Genma quien te mandó a salvar ancianos" continúa pensando mientras se retuerce en el piso de cólera y celos.

Cae la noche y Katt ya ha logrado controlarse "Ya… no puedo seguir así uno de estos días me va a dar un paro cardiaco o algo similar" piensa seriamente "Tengo que hablar con los dos, pero antes me tengo que decidir a quien quiero de verdad, no me la puedo pasar entre los dos y tampoco quemando ancianos para malograrle la velada a alguno" con esto aunque aún algo insegura, Katt decide regresar a Konoha y dejar, por ahora, en paz a Genma y Shizune.

x x

Al estar llegando a Konoha una sombra se le acerca y comienza a ir con ella -¿Qué haces sola y a estas horas afuera?- pregunta Raidou. Al jonin se le ve cansado y golpeado.

-Nada, paseando. ¿Y donde rayos te metiste tú?- pregunta Katt observándolo "Que ni se entere que yo lo mandé al lugar de donde acabó así"

-Misión…- responde observando a Katt cuidadosamente pero sin agregar nada más.

Cuando ambos ninjas llegan a Konoha se separan, aunque Katt ve como Kotetsu e Izumo parecen ir con rapidez a contarle algo "Sobre Genma probablemente… cierto… con Raidou en Konoha tal vez Shizune hubiera tenido más problemas para pasar tiempo con él" piensa algo desanimada dirigiéndose a su casa a descansar.

x x

Esa mañana temprano recibe un pergamino con misión que no pone a Katt nada feliz considerando que esperaba tener tiempo para aclarar su mente y no tener que estar pensando en misiones.

La misión la va a encabezar Raidou que se ve igual de animado que Katt. Los otros dos, Kiba y Shikamaru parecen ya haber descansado lo suficiente luego del problema con la esposa del señor feudal.

-Ustedes tres ayudaron con la esposa del señor feudal; ahora van a hacer algo más con ella- indica Tsunade haciendo que los chunin la observen con atención -La mujer está algo traumatizada y me pidió que le pusiera una escolta mientras se encuentre en Konoha. Eso hice, pero parece que los genin no le dan ningún alivio; así que los asigno a ustedes cuatro para que la cuiden. Tómenlo como un día de descanso porque son sólo paranoias de la mujer.

Ninguno de los cuatro se ve muy animado con la misión que se les ha asignado, aunque Tsunade ve esto como dinero fácil, utiliza a sus ninjas en descanso y le dan dinero como si fuera una misión C.

El día de cuidar a la mujer pasa tranquilo, esta reconoce a los chunin así que parece relajarse un poco con su presencia, sin contar que Raidou, cuando se mantiene serio da la impresión de ser un ninja muy hábil y centrado.

Las horas pasan sin mucho que hacer, la mujer sólo quiere que ellos se queden en su casa ese día en caso algo ocurra. Shikamaru se dedica a mirar las nubes subido en el techo mientras Kiba se queda debajo de un árbol en el jardín jugando con Akamaru y evitando que el gato de la mujer se escape.

Katt por su lado se mantiene dentro de la casa al igual que Raidou, cada uno por su lado, aunque ambos parecen estar muy pensativos.

"¡Ya parezco grabadora malograda!" piensa Katt sujetándose la cabeza al darse cuenta que sigue con lo mismo; hablar con Kakashi y Genma "Necesito hacerlo pero ya me harté de pensar en eso"

Las horas pasan hasta que se hace de noche; Katt aprovecha para que Orion juegue con Akamaru un poco, que al menos a diferencia de Kero Akamaru no tiene posibilidades de ser devorado por equivocación por el zorro.

-Oye Katt… ¿Estás bien?- se escucha decir a Kiba mientras Katt estaba con la mirada perdida en los dos animales.

-Si, sólo con muchas cosas en la cabeza que no logro darme tiempo para arreglar- responde Katt sonriendo.

-¡Cierto!, mi hermana dice que el gato que a veces vas a ver ya está muchísimo mejor- comenta Kiba.

-Que bueno, el pobre gatito me daba pena… con lo chiquito que es y tan vendado- responde Katt con una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos al gato le estaba yendo mejor -Veré para ir a verlo mañana.

x x

En la mañana Katt se despierta, se quedó toda la noche en la casa de la mujer. Ese día va a partir y ya hay una escolta de ninjas de Konoha, la mayoría chunins que parecen tener un buen tiempo siéndolo.

Luego de deshacerse de la mujer; Katt va junto con Kiba a ver a Kerito. Hana parece algo molesta al ver que Genma no se aparece para ver a su gato, sabe que está en una misión, pero aún así no se está tomando muy bien la actitud.

Luego de dejar que Orion juegue un poco con el gatito Katt toma la decisión de ir a hablar con Kakashi, al menos puede decirle lo de Genma y ver de una vez por todas que opina, con suerte ella está pensando demasiado mal de él y en cuanto vea que lo que quiere decirle es serio él se va a poner como Dios manda y la va a escuchar.

Pero nada de esto ocurre cuando Katt llega donde Kakashi, el jonin no está, al parecer salió de misión y considerando como son sus misiones no cree que regrese en un buen par de días "Debí de haber hablado con él cuando tuve la oportunidad y lo único que hice fue dudar o gritarle" piensa Katt recriminándose un poco.

x x

Amanece y es un nuevo día, aunque la luz y el sonido alegre de los pájaros no parecen alegrarle la vida a Katt que se encuentra bastante decaída.

Las horas pasan y Katt regresa a donde Hana con Orion, al menos ahí puede relajarse un poco mientras ve jugar a Kero con Orion; o al menos así fue al comienzo ya que luego de una media hora, un poco antes del almuerzo aparece Genma en la puerta.

El jonin se queda sorprendido y callado al ver a Katt, cosa que Hana no pasa por alto –Genma, asumo que estás viniendo por Kero- comenta la joven.

-Yo… no, quería pedirte que te lo quedaras hasta mañana, tengo un compromiso importante esta noche y no quiero dejarlo sólo en la casa- responde el jonin momentos después mirando un poco a Katt.

-Supongo que no tengo opción- responde Hana -Deberías cuidar mejor a tu mascota, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para jugar tanto con él, suerte que Katt se toma la molestia de hacerlo.

Katt le sonríe a Genma y este le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque se le ve algo triste, sin cruzar palabras el jonin sale de donde Hana.

-Que tenso el ambiente- comenta Hana llevando a un perro al fondo de su veterinaria para tratarlo.

"¿Compromiso importante?" piensa Katt recién entendiendo las palabras de Genma "¿Qué compromiso?"

Katt se dirige a buscar a Genma, al pasar por su casa nota que no está en ella "¿Con Shizune tal vez?" piensa tratando de no asumir que Genma va a seguir viendo a Shizune a pesar de ya haber regresado a Konoha.

Con cuidado Katt se introduce al edificio de la Hokage sin ser vista y se acerca con cautela a la oficina; ahí puede escuchar a Shizune hablando con Sakura.

-¡Y me regalo este anillo!, ¿No es precioso?- se escucha decir a Shizune mientras Sakura parece reír un poco -Fue algo tan… tan… no sé de donde vino, simplemente me pidió para que estuviéramos juntos- agrega Shizune muy alegre -Ya sabes está noche vamos a hacerlo formal, voy a invitar algunas amigas y quiero que vengas, nos reunimos a eso de las seis.

Katt no se queda mucho tiempo más a escuchar lo que Shizune dice, está triste, confundida; no entiende a Genma "Sé que fue sólo un beso pero…" piensa hasta que llega a su casa y no aguanta más.

-¡¡¡Cómo se le ocurre!!!- grita bastante encolerizada, incluso ni Kakashi había logrado ponerla así. Los gritos y patadas de Katt parece que traen una presencia no muy agradable, ya que cuando siente la puerta y se dirige para maldecir a la persona que la interrumpe en la mitad de su berrinche, se da con el rostro amargado de Ibiki y un par de handseals.

x x

-¿Dónde…?- se pregunta Katt levantándose del suelo. La puerta de su casa está cerrada y ella tirada a unos metros -¿Qué me pasó?- dice tratando de recordar mientras mira por la ventana el atardecer -No recuerdo que haya sido tan tarde ¿Cuánto rato estuve en el piso?- "Ibiki… me acuerdo de Ibiki y… Genma" piensa recobrando su cólera, pero para suerte de su mismo organismo ya no tiene suficiente energía como para empezar nuevamente a maldecir al jonin.

Katt se levanta lentamente y se sienta en su cama tratando de arreglar en su cabeza los últimos eventos. "Shizune va a hacer su reunión… ya debe de estar Genma ahí" piensa poniéndose de pie y recobrando sus fuerzas "¡Nadie me ignora Shiranui!, y tú si me vas a escuchar, no como Kakashi"

Con esto en mente Katt se dirige donde Shizune; al llegar ve que las cortinas están abiertas, adentro está una alegre Shizune mostrándole su mano, probablemente su anillo, a Tsunade; también está Sakura y un grupo de mujeres que Katt ha visto rondando el hospital. Pero de Genma no se ve ni la sombra.

Katt espera y espera al igual que el grupo de kunoichis médico, pero Genma no aparece. A las diez de la noche Katt se harta de esperar y va a la casa de Genma "Si no viene él pues voy yo" piensa decidida.

Katt llega a la casa de Genma y va hasta la puerta, pero antes de tocar nota que las plantas cercanas a la puerta están arrancadas y otras aplastadas, como si hubiera habido una pelea "Que extraño…" piensa tocando la puerta mucho mas delicadamente de lo que tenía planeado. Esperando a que le abran nota que la casa de Raidou está con la puerta abierta, esto ya le parece demasiado extraño así que va a revisar. La casa está vacía aunque parece que alguien hubiera sacado un poco de ropa rápidamente, pero fuera de eso nada está desordenado.

Katt algo preocupada decide ir a hablar con Tsunade "Ya veré que le digo…" pero algo la detiene, la imagen de la puerta de Konoha a lo lejos "Tal vez… tal vez esos dos sepan algo" piensa cambiando de dirección hacia la puerta.

Al llegar nota que Kotetsu e Izumo están bastante 'alegres' empujándose entre ellos y riéndose -Oigan…- dice Katt llamando su atención.

-¿Si?- dicen ambos al unísono poniéndose derechos al ver a Katt.

-¿Están bien?- pregunta preocupada, no es que los conozca mucho, pero están actuando raro y les tiene cierto aprecio ya que fueron las primeras personas que vio al llegar a Konoha.

-Si- responde Kotetsu.

-Estamos de misión- responde Izumo.

-…- Katt sólo los observa "Que demonios está pasando…" -¿Qué misión?

-Una de rango A- Comenta Izumo -Y eso que sólo somos estudiantes de academia.

-Mañana en la mañana cuando lleguen nuestros reemplazos acabamos- agrega Kotetsu.

-¡Ustedes no son Kotetsu e Izumo!- dice Katt señalándolos horrorizada mientras recalca lo obvio -¿Dónde están esos dos?

-En una misión con un jonin- dice el que está con forma de Kotetsu.

-Kotetsu e Izumo sensei se fueron con Raidou sensei en una misión importante- agrega el otro.

-¿Sensei, Esos dos?- comenta Katt algo impactada "pobres niños tremendo cuento que les deben haber contado" -En fin, ¿A dónde se fueron de misión?

-A Suna por lo que escuché, se estaban llevando a un espía en un saco- dice uno de los niños mientras Katt lo observa horrorizada - O eso parecía.

"¿Raptaron a Genma y se lo llevaron a Suna?" piensa mientras une las piezas en su mente, luego una sonrisa aparece en su rostro "Es genial, yo jamás hubiera podido hacer algo así, Shizune lo va a asesinar cuando regrese…"

Katt voltea el rostro hacia la salida de Konoha "Tal vez podría tratar de alcanzarlos, no me llevan tantas horas de ventaja y además llevan a Genma empaquetado. Sería una bonita oportunidad para conocer Suna" unos momentos después Katt recapacita un poco "No, voy a quedarme hasta ver que ocurre mañana con esto de Genma, si no veo un equipo buscándolo voy para Suna, que tampoco quiero que me encuentren a mitad de camino mientras persigo a Genma y un día de retraso no es gran cosa tampoco" con esto y una sonrisa en el rostro Katt va a descansar a su casa.

* * *

Ya sé, me odian por dejar tan vacío (y olvidado) el cumpleaños de Katt, pero es muy probable que muy poca gente sepa la fecha y con lo ocupados que andan no iban a dejarla sin misiones sólo por su cumpleaños; Kakashi no volvía para ese día y Genma se fue el anterior, la pobre andaba deprimida por sus problemas sentimentales así que tampoco tenía ganas de celebrar nada en ese momento.

Katt en cambios espontáneos de carácter… pobre está confundida y no sabe como tranquilizarse, y el pobre Genma ha sido secuestrado por sus amigos que desean salvarlo de las garras del compromiso xD

En el próximo capítulo estará, obviamente, Kankurou xD

Sobre las fechas, por necesidades de la historia (De cosas para dentro de mucho) me vi en la necesidad de usar el Excel para darle una fecha a los días (En realidad es tan fácil como tipear dos fechas y jalarlas hasta que se cumpla el año xD) así que ya estoy en la capacidad de dar fechas (bastante exactas a partir del examen en que Katt se vuelve chunin y aproximadas de los días anteriores a eso… hasta le puse día a la partida de Sasuke… lo malo es que luego de esto me di cuenta que ando desfasada del canon por un mes… tuve que hacer que Sasuke se fuera por septiembre y se supone que se fue por octubre… pero bueno xD)

^^ Orion recibió doce trozos de carne (Debería dibujar a Orion comiendo carne xD) Ya saben sigan alimentando a Orion con sus reviews y cualquier cosa revisen mi profile o mándenme un PM o e-mail.


	32. Chapter 32

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 32**

Noches en el desierto

* * *

Un nuevo día empieza en Konoha y por primera vez en un buen par de días Katt lo disfruta. El sol, los pájaros cantando, el sonido de Konoha empezando sus actividades diarias.

"Ahora sólo tengo que ver como se desarrolla todo con respecto a Genma, si no sale un equipo a buscarlo salgo de inmediato a Suna" piensa Katt con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se levanta de su cama y se alista "Me llevarían menos de un día de camino"

Ya fuera de su casa Katt camina por las calles de Konoha "¿A dónde voy primero?... veré la oficina de Tsunade, tampoco es que no pase por ahí de vez en cuando sólo para ver" piensa yendo tranquilamente en dirección al edificio "Fácil preguntaré por Kakashi… suena a excusa que cualquiera creería" piensa aunque al mencionar el nombre de Kakashi sus ánimos bajan un poco.

Con esto en mente Katt se dirige donde Tsunade, esperando ver a Shizune molesta o preocupada ya que Genma jamás llegó y muy probablemente debe de haber visto que no estaba en casa tampoco. Pero, para su sorpresa no ve a Shizune, ni a Sakura ni a Tsunade. En el escritorio de la Hokage está Ebisu, muy concentrado moviendo papeles y tomando apuntes hasta que siente a Katt.

-Katt… No hay misiones hoy- dice el ninja al verla.

-No, quería hablar con Tsunade o en todo caso Shizune- responde Katt confundida, Ebisu en ese lugar no estaba en ninguna de las alternativas que había pensado "¿Qué hace Ebisu acá?"

-Tsunade-sama debe de estar con Shizune-san en su casa; creo que sucedió algo ayer y me pidió que me encargara de las misiones hasta el medio día- explica Ebisu -Pero viendo como están las cosas no creo que te encargue misiones hasta dentro de unos cuatro días, es recomendable sólo asignar las importantes por ahora, si es que has venido por eso claro.

-Ya veo… entonces ¿Tsunade está con Shizune?- pregunta Katt aún algo confundida.

-Así es- responde Ebisu mientras regresa al papeleo.

Katt sale y se dirige hacia la casa de Shizune bastante confundida aún "Que extraño… ¿Por qué no está ninguna de las tres?" Cerca de la casa de Shizune puede ver a Sakura corriendo en dirección a la zona comercial, parece llevar algo de prisa. La curiosidad de Katt sólo aumenta al ver a la joven kunoichi, no sólo Tsunade debe de estar con Shizune como dijo Ebisu, al parecer Sakura también "¿Le habrá pasado algo a Shizune?" piensa Katt algo preocupada "No, hasta ayer se veía bien y que Genma no haya ido en la noche a su reunión no es como para que se ponga mal… aunque bueno con todo el trabajo que le ha costado conseguir la atención de él…"

Cuando logra tener la casa en su vista se aproxima con cuidado, pero antes de acercarse demasiado Tsunade sale. No muy segura de poder evitar a la Hokage Katt continúa caminando hasta que la nota.

-¿Katt?, ¿Qué haces por acá?- pregunta Tsunade seria y algo consternada.

-Ebisu me dijo que estabas donde Shizune que había pasado algo ayer, quería preguntarte una cosa pero… acabo de ver a Sakura y ya me preocupó un poco Shizune- explica Katt mirando a la Hokage.

-Shizune está bien sólo algo… deprimida- dice Tsunade -¿Qué me querías preguntar?- agrega segundos después.

-Sobre Kakashi pero… no importa, sólo quería saber cuando volvía, que no tuve tiempo de hablar con él la última vez que lo vi- responde Katt.

-Kakashi… debería estar volviendo esta semana, tal vez en caso su misión se complique la próxima- comenta Tsunade tratando de recordar un poco, aunque luego posa su mirada en Katt analizándola un poco y luego suspira -Ya estoy muy vieja para esto.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta Katt visiblemente confundida por un momento pensó que Tsunade había notado que Katt estaba enterada de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

-Mal de amores…- responde Tsunade masajeándose la frente.

-Ah- responde Katt nerviosamente "Por un momento iba a decir que no los tengo pero… con lo de Genma y Kakashi…" -Bueno, yo me voy yendo, saluda a Shizune de mi parte cuando regreses con ella.

Dicho esto Katt se aleja mientras Tsunade la observa frotándose la cabeza por tensión, ya le debe bastar tener a Shizune medio muerta por lo de Genma como para que le salga otra con posibilidades de quedar igual, en especial ya que sabe como es el carácter de Kakashi.

Katt llega a su casa y se arregla para salir con dirección a Suna, la vez que Kankurou estuvo en Konoha le explicó bien como llegar "Son tres días de camino, de todas formas van a notar acá en Konoha que me he ido… no importa" Katt sube la muralla ya que no planea salir por la puerta "Kakashi debe de estar volviendo esta semana…" piensa dudando por unos momentos si debe de ir a Suna a seguir a Genma y sus amigos o quedarse en Konoha y arreglar las cosas con él.

Luego de unos minutos de duda termina partiendo hacia Suna "Con Kakashi no hay diferencia entre esta semana o la próxima" piensa Katt no muy animada al darse cuenta que lo que dice, hasta ahora, al menos parece ser verdad.

El viaje a Suna no fue muy complicado por los dos primeros días, salió del país del fuego y atravesó el país del río. Fue al tercer día que llegó al desierto.

-Wow, hace mucho que no veía un desierto…- comenta Katt apreciando la inmensidad de arena que tenía al frente -Aunque sepa como llegar tengo que tener cuidado.

Katt va por el desierto no muy segura si debe realmente de internarse en él, es cierto que sabe como llegar y que es sólo un día de camino, pero aún así los desiertos son peligrosos en especial si el clima no es favorable.

x x

Para suerte de Katt la naturaleza estuvo de su lado y logró llegar a Suna sin ningún tipo de percance. Al acercarse, el lugar es como Kankurou le había comentado, algo similar a una gran montaña con una especie de corredor que sirve como entrada a la villa.

Al adentrarse en el corredor los guardias posados en lo alto de este la observan, hasta que un poco antes de llegar a salir la detienen dos de ellos.

-¿A qué vienes a Suna?, no teníamos informe de que esperáramos una ninja de Konoha- dice uno de los guardias.

Katt lo observa por un momento, no se ven agresivos "Veamos siguiendo gente de Konoha va a sonar muy feo mejor…" -Vine a buscar a Kankurou- responde Katt.

Ambos guardias se miran entre ellos y luego uno se acerca un poco a Katt –Ven conmigo-

-Bueno- responde Katt sonriente -¿Me vas a llevar con Kankurou?, que sinceramente no tengo idea exacta de donde puedo encontrarlo.

-Si- responde tranquilamente el guardia mientras lleva a Katt por Suna.

"Que villa tan monocromática" piensa Katt mientras ve que el color que domina todo es el color de la arena "Aquí parece que ni pintan las casas… aunque claro con tanta arena no debe ser muy práctico"

Katt continúa caminando con el guardia, Suna se ve algo apagada y sin mucha vida, nada como lo que Kankurou le contó "Aunque si los otros cuatro venían debe de ser por algo" piensa hasta que un edificio al centro de Suna llama su atención. Al igual que todo Suna es del color de la arena, pero es bastante grande y de forma esférica "Por como se ve debe de ser la oficina del Kazekage"

El guardia lleva a Katt a uno de los edificios cercanos y le avisa a otro ninja que se encuentra vigilando que le avise a Kankurou que lo busca una ninja de Konoha.

"¿No hubiera sido mejor que me preguntara mi nombre?" piensa Katt mirando al guardia, pero no dice nada.

Pasa cerca de unos tres minutos y se escucha algo de bulla desde dentro del edificio, cuando Katt y el guardia voltean a ver la puerta, sale Kankurou muy alegre y con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Panquecito!- dice Kankurou acercándose a abrazar a Katt -¡Hasta que decidiste venir a Suna!- exclama el muchacho muy alegre mientras el guardia se rasca un poco la cabeza confundido.

"¿Panquecito?" piensa Katt mientras Kankurou la abraza.

-Kankurou-san…- interrumpe el guardia que acompañaba a Katt.

-No hay problema- responde muy alegre Kankurou soltando a Katt mientras el guardia se va algo confundido.

-¿Y qué te trae por Suna?, considerando que no habías venido antes…- comenta Kankurou observándola.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?- responde Katt sonriente mientras Kankurou levanta una ceja -… En realidad, por los chismes sobre Suna, hay unos ninjas de Konoha que tienden a venir- dice.

-Si… creo que los he visto, no es tan común que tengamos ninjas de otras villas adentro, a pesar de ser aliados- comenta Kankurou –Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora ya que estás en Suna eres mi invitada- agrega con una gran sonrisa mientras comienza a caminar con Katt por Suna.

Suna se ve como una villa tranquila, aunque le falta el color y vida que tiene Konoha, se puede ver la arena moviéndose por las calles y la mayoría de gente utiliza ropa de colores para nada alegres. Kankurou observa un poco a Katt y empieza a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunta Katt a escuchar al joven ninja.

-Debes de estar pensando que te timé o algo similar… ¿Suna no parece muy atractiva no?- comenta Kankurou mientras continúa caminando.

-Para ser sincera parece como si le faltara algo de color y vida, aunque tiene su propio estilo de atractivo- responde Katt sonriendo un poco.

-Lo que sucede es que Suna florece en la noche- interviene Kankurou mientras observa una tienda de ropa -Y por eso vamos a que estés lista para cuando florezca.

Katt observa confundida al muchacho pero aún así lo sigue hasta dentro de la tienda.

-¡Kankurou-dono!- se escucha decir a un hombre mientras llega casi corriendo a recibir a sus clientes –Que sorpresa tener al hijo del cuarto Kazekage por aquí.

-Ella es Katt, es una bella amiga de Konoha; ayúdala un poco para que esté lista para Suna- indica Kankurou entregándole al hombre una especie de tarjeta.

El vendedor sonríe ampliamente recibiendo la tarjeta -Bienvenida señorita.

-Bueno, te dejo con él… las mujeres se demoran demasiado en estas cosas además prefiero las sorpresas; esta noche pasea un poco por Suna, ya mañana te busco- dice Kankurou saliendo del local, aunque antes le hace una seña al vendedor, el cual responde asintiendo varias veces la cabeza.

-Oye, ¡Kankurou!…- dice Katt, pero el joven ya se ha ido "Que emoción, me abandonó con un vendedor… que tiene una sonrisa muy extraña…"

-Bueno señorita, dígame que desea- interrumpe el vendedor mirando con los ojos brillantes de alegría a Katt.

Katt se da cuenta que tratar de salir del lugar no la va a alejar del vendedor, esos tipos son voraces cuando quieren atender a alguien y este en especial se ve ansioso por atenderla en todo lo que pida.

Luego de casi dos horas de elegir ropa Katt logra salir de la tienda, pero acompañada por el vendedor el cual se negó en todos los tonos a recibir su dinero. El hombre carga los paquetes de Katt, luego de una batalla de jaloneos de bolsas en la cual el vendedor salió triunfal, y la lleva a un hotel bastante bonito "Detesto que me lleven mis cosas… ni que fueran tan pesadas e incluso aunque lo fueran son mis bolsas" piensa observando al hombre que continúa con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Un hombre con aspecto elegante los observa entrar y se acerca a recibirlos, antes de poder decir una sola palabra el vendedor le entrega la tarjeta de Kankurou y los paquetes de Katt.

-¡Bienvenida!- exclama con alegría el recepcionista mientras el vendedor se retira sonriente con una reverencia de despedida -Sígame por favor.

Katt levanta la ceja confundida por la reacción, pero sigue al hombre por los corredores del hotel "¿Qué demonios dice esa tarjeta?" piensa mientras trata de asomarse por encima del hombre para ver si aún la tiene con él. Luego de subir unas escaleras el hombre saca una llave de su bolsillo y la introduce en la chapa de una elegante puerta de madera.

Al abrirse la puerta se puede apreciar un gran cuarto muy espacioso y bonito. Tiene dos grandes ventanas al fondo, y una puerta que parece conducir a un balcón entre ellas. El cuarto posee una cama de dos plazas, una cómoda de una madera oscura bastante llamativa, una mesita con unas sillas del mismo color de la cómoda, varias lámparas con formas exóticas, plantas cercanas a las ventanas, un espejo grande de cuerpo completo, un par de cuadros que hacen alusión a paisajes del desierto, una alfombra a los pies de la cama, y dos puertas que parecen conducir a un baño, y a un ropero.

Katt mira la habitación "Tal y como le gusta a mi abuela…" piensa mientras revisa el lugar con la mirada -Es precioso pero… no creo que necesite algo tan grande, además no planeo gastar tanto dinero en un cuarto.

-Es amiga del hijo del Kazekage, no debe de preocuparse por esas cosas… todo está arreglado- responde el hombre mientras deja los paquetes de Katt encima de uno de los sillones – Mi nombre es Kigami. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarme- dicho esto el hombre cierra la puerta.

"¿Arreglado?, esa tarjeta… cualquiera diría que Kankurou es un mafioso que todos quieren quedar bien con él" piensa Katt mientras se acerca al balcón, desde ahí se tiene una bonita vista de Suna Katt se queda observando y pensando un poco "No debería quedarme aquí, me siento horrible… no vine con la intención de visitarlo a él si no de seguir a Genma"

Las horas pasan y Katt se alista en el cuarto. El viaje de tres días, en especial el del día en el desierto, no la habían dejado muy limpia, tenía arena por todos lados, en especial en su cabello "La próxima vez me sujeto el cabello y lo meto en un gorro… esto del pelo largo y andar en desiertos no es una buena combinación" Al salir del baño es de noche, y Katt puede apreciar a que se refería Kankurou con que Suna florecía a estas horas. La parte de la ciudad a la que tiene vista su balcón está llena de luces y movimiento.

-Asumo que puedo salir a ver…- comenta Katt sonriendo mientras busca que ropa ponerse "Espero que el tipo obsesivo del hotel no esté paradote en la puerta esperando a que salga" piensa Katt observando por unos instantes la gran puerta de madera mientras va a revisar las bolsas de ropa que compró para elegir que se pone. Katt saca la ropa que escogió y la coloca sobre la cama mientras decide que se pone. En general la ropa que compró ha sido ropa mas 'fiestera' bonita y alegre, un poco reveladora sin ser demasiado escandalosa; y entre las pocas prendas que no encajan en ello resalta un vestido negro corto que no soportó no comprarlo, aunque claro no es adecuado para salir a este tipo de fiestas.

Cuando termina de alistarse se acerca a la puerta y la abre con cuidado observando que no haya nadie 'haciendo guardia'. Al notar que no hay ni una persona, sale del cuarto con toda tranquilidad hasta que llega a las escaleras donde el señor Kigami aparece corriendo con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches señorita Katt, ¿Hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?- pregunta agitadamente.

-No… sólo voy a salir- responde Katt retrocediendo un par de pasos mientras sonríe nerviosamente "Odio a esta gente… esta bien que les convenga ser agradables pero esto ya es un poco excesivo"

-¿Desea que le consiga un guía?- agrega el hombre juntando las manos en un aplauso y sonriendo.

-No, no es necesario- responde Katt mientras coloca su espalda contra la pared y pasa con cuidado al costado del hombre -Estoy perfecta, no se preocupe.

Cuando Katt logra salir de la vista del hombre obsesivo por atenderla, salta por una ventana y 'escapa' a la calle respirando aliviada.

-Pero que hombre para extraño- comenta Katt mientras empieza a caminar por Suna.

Ahora hay luces de colores en las calles, tiendas de comida y varios lugares de donde sale música y risas "Tengo que concentrarme, que no vine a estar de fiesta en fiesta; vine a encontrar Genma"

Katt pasea por las calles buscando al grupo de Konoha y preguntando por ellos en los hoteles de la zona sin mucho éxito hasta que llega a un hotel cerca de una pequeña duna.

-Si, estuvieron acá, pero salieron anoche y no han regresado- explica la mujer que atiende el hotel –Aunque deben de estar en la duna, normalmente iban ahí.

-¿La duna?- pregunta Katt.

-Si, es un lugar donde se reúne la gente joven. Es algo exclusivo, no cualquiera entra sin entradas- comenta la mujer una cortina que tiene a su costado y señalando hacia la duna cercana -Está ahí, por eso el nombre.

-Gracias- responde Katt mientras sale y se dirige al lugar.

Al llegar ve una larga cola de personas esperando para ingresar al lugar. Un hombre grande y musculoso está vigilando y al parecer no tiene ganas de dejar pasar a nadie.

-Esto se me hace tan familiar- comenta Katt viendo la escena y recordando un poco su mundo, hasta que ve como un ninja se intenta colar por la entrada. El vigilante parece que lo nota, pero no lo detiene.

-¿Dejará pasar ninjas?- comenta Katt al ver la escena ya que no la encuentra muy lógica. En eso salen gritos de la entrada que desechan su teoría.

Katt busca otra posición para observar y ve como el ninja está atrapado en las paredes de la entrada mientras estás parecen absorberlo hasta desaparecerlo.

-Otro para el pozo- se escucha que comenta la gente mientras Katt observa "Que buena seguridad… ahora el problema, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar ahí?"

Katt suspira algo rendida, sabe que intentar algo para entrar conociendo tan poco el lugar puede acabar mal y si sucede algo así es probable que luego ni con entrada la dejen pasar. Con esto decide ir a uno de los locales donde hay gente bailando a descansar un rato.

"Cierto que en Suna se supone que tienen tragos variados" piensa Katt animándose un poco.

Luego de hablar por mucho rato con el hombre que atiende Katt nota que simplemente va a tener que elegir al azar que tomar, los nombres de las bebidas son diferentes; aunque al menos no es sake.

Pasan un par de horas mientras Katt sigue tomando y hablando de vez en cuando con algún tipo que se le acerca "Al fin… no más sake" piensa contenta mientras llega a lo que considera el nivel de alcohol aceptable si no tienes conocidos cerca.

Con esto regresa al hotel y se lanza en la cama a descansar plácidamente sin tener que pensar en misiones que la despierten en la mañana.

x x

Esa mañana cerca de las diez Katt siente que tocan la puerta "¿Quién diablos me está despertando?" piensa mientras levanta el rostro de la almohada.

-¿Si?- pregunta con una voz adormecida mientras bosteza.

-Su desayuno- se escucha decir a una voz femenina -¿Puedo pasar?

Katt estaba a punto de levantarse para abrir, pero al oír a la joven asume que debe de tener la llave –Si.

Una joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y levemente despeinada entra con el desayuno y lo acomoda en una mesa cercana -Mi nombre es Yukina. Cualquier cosa que necesite, sólo avíseme por favor- dice mientras sale del cuarto.

-¿Por qué estaba despeinada?- pregunta Katt mientras se frota un poco los ojos, aunque empieza a captar lo del cabello de la muchacha al escuchar un grupo de ellas en la puerta diciéndole tramposa a la que acaba de salir.

Katt se acerca a su desayuno bostezando y empieza a comerlo hasta que una voz desde el balcón llama su atención.

-Veo que saliste anoche- comenta Kankurou entrando con una sonrisa.

-Sabes existen las puertas- responde Katt observándolo con una sonrisa con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.

-Lo sé, pero las chicas de la puerta no me iban a dejar pasar vivo- explica el joven riendo un poco mientras se sienta cerca de Katt.

-¿Y me explicas que es la tarjeta esa?- pregunta Katt acomodándose el cabello -¿Tarjeta de persona influyente?

-Algo similar- responde entre risas Kankurou –No vas a decirme que no te agrada.

-No es que no me agrade, pero por momentos me recuerda a las vacaciones con mi abuela- comenta Katt ya algo más despierta.

-¿Tu abuela era una persona influyente?- pregunta Kankurou con curiosidad.

-Algo así, en algunas vacaciones que no pasaba con mis papas me iba con ella y en ocasiones me sacaba de viaje- explica Katt -A ella le gustan todas estas cosas.

-Entonces estás acostumbrada a la buena vida- comenta Kankurou.

-Se podría decir, aunque no es gran cosa considerando que mi familia es de hijos únicos hace muchas generaciones y todos con trabajos que producían una buena suma de dinero, simplemente el dinero se va acumulando- explica Katt encogiéndose de hombros -¿Y tú? Parece que ser hijo del Kazekage es algo influyente por acá.

-Algo así, no tanto como ser noble pero tiene sus cosas, además dentro de la villa te pone en un nivel social alto a pesar de no tener rango de jonin- responde Kankurou, al escuchar la respuesta Katt empieza a reír -¿Dije algo graciosos?

-No, sólo que me vino a la mente la lamentable historia de mi abuela- responde Katt dejando de reír lentamente.

-¿Qué historia?- pregunta Kankurou con mucha curiosidad.

-Digamos que mi abuela siempre tuvo la mentalidad de escalar socialmente- comenta Katt.

-Bueno, no tenemos mucho que hacer- responde Kankuoru con mucho interés –Y me da curiosidad.

-No me gusta mucho hablar sobre estos temas, ya soy bastante llamativa con el cabello rojo y en mi mundo el apellido no me ayuda mucho- explica Katt -Windsor es un apellido de la nobleza en un país; a pesar de tener el mismo apellido no estoy emparentada con ellos. El caso es que hace muchos años en una fiesta cuando mi abuela era joven y soltera, estaba dispuesta a subir los escalones sociales, ella viene de una familia que podría considerarse de la nobleza baja, aunque para como son los tiempos ahora… no era nada más que parte de una familia respetable. En fin, la cosa es que en la fiesta intentó 'pescar' un Windsor y bueno pescó al equivocado. Mi abuelo era un doctor bastante adinerado así que ella no notó que no era noble hasta después de mucho tiempo, pero para ese momento ya se había enamorado de él así que mandó al diablo su asenso social y se casó con él.

-Eso si es algo extraño- comenta Kankurou riendo un poco -¿Y tu familia?- agrega Kankurou poniéndose un poco más serio.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunta Katt al no entender bien.

-Deben de estar preocupados por ti- explica Kankurou.

-Sólo mi abuela, incluso si es que se da cuenta, no vivo ni en el mismo país que ella- explica Katt -Mis papas murieron hace unos tres años y mis otros tres abuelos ya llevan varios años en el otro mundo.

-Es una lástima, aunque al menos no tienes nada que te enlace mucho- agrega Kankurou.

-No, por eso no me sentí tan incómoda al llegar aquí; claro que tengo amigos y eso pero… ya estoy acostumbrada a cambiarme de país y tener que rehacer grupos así que simplemente lo tomé como algo más similar a eso- explica Katt mientras se pone de pie -Ahora si me disculpas voy a darme un baño.

-¿Te acompaño?- pregunta Kankurou sonriente.

Katt se ríe un poco -No, necesito todo el baño para mí.

-Vamos… como tú dices, soy muy pequeño ¿Qué puedo hacer?- dice fingiendo inocencia mientras Katt se ríe y cierra la puerta del baño.

x x

Cuando Katt sale ve que Kankurou sigue ahí, al parecer arreglando una de sus marionetas. Pasa un rato más en el que hablan y luego van a almorzar juntos.

-¿No te estoy distrayendo demasiado?, debes de tener cosas que hacer- dice Katt mientras come.

-No, ayer arreglé todo para tener este día sólo para ti- explica Kankurou sonriente.

-¿Y que fue de tus hermanos?- pregunta Katt –Creo que tu hermano menor fue al torneo.

-Si, Gaara fue elegido para ir; le ganó al chico Hyuuga, una pelea bastante pareja al principio hasta que Gaara decidió ponerse más serio; y mi hermana pues sigue como siempre, encargándose de algunas cosas con los estudiantes de la academia- explica Kankurou.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunta Katt al darse cuenta que no tiene idea de cómo se llama la muchacha rubia.

-Temari- responde el joven -¿Y ese interés en mi familia?, ¿Quieres conocerlos acaso?- pregunta riendo un poco.

-Pues no tendría problema, en especial tu hermano- responde Katt.

Kankurou levanta la mirada muy extrañado -¿A Gaara?

-Si, es pelirrojo y no conozco a muchos, me siento solita, en mi isla había una buena población, aquí casi no hay- comenta Katt sonriendo mientras Kankurou la observa unos segundos y luego continúa comiendo.

x x

Llega la noche nuevamente, Katt ha pasado todo el día con Kankurou paseando por Suna y visitando lugares.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de llevarte al lugar por el cual debes de haber escuchado chismes sobre Suna- comenta Kankurou -Alístate y salimos.

Luego de una hora Katt termina de alistarse y va con Kankurou al lugar que había visto la noche anterior, por su lado el joven parece estar extremadamente feliz de ir a ese sitio con Katt.

Al llegar Kankurou lleva a Katt de frente hasta la puerta, al verlo el guardia de la noche anterior le sonríe y los deja pasar a ambos sin problemas.

-¿Influencias?- comenta Katt.

-Si las tienes, ¿Por qué no usarlas?- responde con una gran sonrisa Kankurou.

Al entrar al local, se puede apreciar algo que Katt aún no había visto hasta ahora, y la hacía recordar mucho a su propio mundo. Un gran salón, con varios pisos, donde se encontraba mucha gente bailando y tomando. En el primer piso había una pista de baile bastante amplia, y al fondo una banda parecía tocar unos instrumentos exóticos, que desde donde se hallaba no podía identificar bien. Unas escaleras conducían a los pisos superiores, y todos estos tenían balcones con vista a la pista de baile donde había gente bebiendo y charlando alegremente.

El detalle mas interesante eran una serie de cristales que reflejaban la luz, e iluminaban el salón con destellos de todos los colores, dándole un vistoso toque de discoteca, que con cierta nostalgia invitaba a Katt a ingresar al lugar.

Katt y Kankurou se dedican a bailar, tomar e intentar hablar entre la bulla, de vez en cuando la mirada de Katt se pierde entre la multitud tratando de ver si puede localizar a alguno de los ninjas de Konoha, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Katt… ahora que me fijo en tu espalda… tienes un tatuaje bastante grande ahí- comenta Kankurou con una sonrisa.

-Si, es algo llamativo creo, no es como que me lo pueda ver muy seguido. Yo ya me acostumbré así que siempre me olvido que lo tengo- explica Katt –El tatuaje viene desde mi cabeza y va por mi espalda hasta que una parte va por mi cintura y la otra por mi pierna.

-Debe ser una obra de arte… ¿Puedo verlo?- pregunta riendo Kankurou.

-Quien sabe- responde Katt sonriente "Hasta ahora muy poco gente lo ha visto en este mundo, y sólo Kakashi lo ha visto por motivos no 'médicos'" piensa Katt recordando al jonin.

-Ven, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- dice Kankurou subiendo unas escaleras y llegando a una zona mucho más tranquila que tiene como pequeñas salitas esparcidas, algunas de ellas ocupadas por gente hablando. También hay algunas puertas que Katt puede deducir son cuartos al escuchar ciertos sonidos viniendo de uno de ellos.

-Esa gente si que sabe divertirse- comenta Kankurou riendo un poco.

Luego de caminar un poco y llegar hasta lo más alto del lugar, Kankurou hace que Katt entre a una sala bastante lujosa y amplia.

-Listo, aquí es más cómodo hablar- comenta el joven sentándose con Katt en un sillón –Y bueno ¿En qué estás pensando?.

-¿Yo?- pregunta Katt confundida.

-Vamos Katt, hay ratos en los que has tenido la cabeza en otro lado, e imagino que has venido a Suna por algo más que sólo venir a visitar- comenta el joven sirviendo algo para tomar.

-Cosas, aunque nada muy importante- responde Katt recibiendo el vaso.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas con Kakashi?, si no me equivoco era él al que te referías que no te hacía caso la vez que fui a Konoha- comenta Kankurou.

-Si, era él ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- pregunta Katt.

-He hecho mi investigación- responde Kankurou acomodándose en el sillón –Digamos que fuera de que me interesaste te has vuelto un poco famosa.

-¿Famosa?- pregunta Katt.

Kankurou ríe un poco –La peste roja de Konoha- dice atento a Katt en caso le vaya a dar un golpe.

Katt pone una mueca de enojo -Hey… ¡Maldito sea Ibiki!

-Creo que no exagerabas cuando me dijiste que tu vecino te odiaba- comenta Kankurou sonriente -digamos que al ser aliados de Konoha nos enteramos de ciertas cosas y aunque no tenemos la información tan completa tenemos alguna idea de gente como tú, fuera claro que a mí me interesó que se averiguara algo de ti.

-¿Y qué sabes?- pregunta Katt curiosa.

-Cosas técnicas, eres buena en taijutsu, usas ninjutsus de fuego y apestas en genjutsu, por no decir que pareces vetada de aprenderlos- comenta con una sonrisa en el rostro -Fuera de eso eres algo hiperactiva en lo que respecta a vida social lo cual considerando el carácter del hombre al que persigues debe de ser todo un problema.

-Algo así…- comenta Katt pensando en Kakashi.

-Aunque lo que me extraña es que sigas detrás de él por tanto tiempo y que parezca que las cosas siguen igual- agrega Kankurou mirando al techo.

-He intentado hablar con él pero… para mucho en misiones y cuando regresa está muerto y encima parece tener un reflejo a huir cuando quiero hablar con él sobre esas cosas- explica Katt "Sin contar que tengo el problema de Genma ahora"

-Aún así deberías de hablarle, antes en general te veía más animada, aunque andes sonriendo y todo se nota que hay algo que te está molestando mucho- comenta Kankurou volteando a verla.

-Esos problemas no son muy fáciles de solucionar- responde Katt "Más si no es sólo Kakashi sino Genma también"

-Deberías de ir a hablar con él en lugar de estar aquí en Suna, no vas a relajarte hasta que arregles eso, por más que te diviertas aquí- comenta Kankurou poniéndose de pie -Es mejor que regreses a Konoha y hables con Kakashi.

-…- Katt observa como Kankurou se acerca a la puerta -Mientras más rápido lo hagas mejor, y revisa el cajón cerca de ti antes de irte.

Dicho eso el joven le sonríe a Katt y cierra la puerta dejándola sola en la habitación.

"Me siento como una idiota… un chico de quince me está dando consejos… y lo peor de todo es que creo que se ha ido algo triste…" piensa Katt hasta que se aplasta la cara con un cojín "Es el colmo que Kankurou suene más maduro que los otros dos… lo peor de todo es que ni con lo bien que me cae ni lo bien que nos llevamos me atrae de esa manera… debo de tener algo mal en la cabeza… no me agrada el chico que aunque sea menor me trata bien y con el que puedo hablar, pero si me atrae el que me ignora casi por completo y el que antes de que pudiéramos hablar decide hacerse de una novia"

Katt se queda tirada en el sillón por unos minutos hasta que se acerca al cajón que tiene cerca y lo abre; dentro ve que están sus cosas "¿Cuándo las trajo?" se pregunta Katt mientras va al baño a cambiarse para regresar a Konoha "Kankurou tiene razón… debería de acabar con esto de una vez"

Cuando Katt termina de alistarse sale del lugar y se dirige hacia la entrada de Suna "Ni idea donde se habrán metido esos cuatro, es probable que se hayan quedado adentro considerando que hay cuartos"

Algo triste por Kankurou que se nota se preocupa por ella a pesar que sabe que fuera de una amistad no va a llegar más lejos, Katt sale con dirección a Konoha y con suerte cuando llegue Kakashi estará.

x x

Tres días pasan y Katt regresa a Konoha, al igual que como salió regresa por la muralla, no por la puerta. Es de noche, bastante tarde, cerca de las tres de la madrugada así que se dirige a su casa para descansar y hablar con Kakashi al día siguiente.

En el suelo de su cuarto encuentra un pergamino "Genial… debe haber sido una misión" piensa mientras ve que el pergamino llegó unos dos días atrás.

La mañana llega y Katt se alista para ir a hablar con Kakashi. Al llegar al departamento del jonin usa su llave para entrar. Puede ver que hay un bulto dormido en la cama, con cuidado se acerca para despertarlo.

-Kakashi…- dice Katt haciendo que el jonin abra su ojo.

-Katt ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunta Kakashi algo dormido, ahora que Katt lo ve bien se le nota algo cansado y se puede ver algunas heridas que están cicatrizando por sus brazos.

-Estaba… paseando por ahí- responde Katt algo nerviosa.

-¿Fuera de Konoha?- pregunta el jonin sentándose en su cama y observándola.

-Bueno, me dieron ganas de salir- comenta Katt.

-Eso es peligroso, debiste al menos avisar- dice Kakashi serio.

-Bueno, no estabas y Tsunade estaba más preocupada por Shizune- contesta Katt mirando un poco a Kakashi -¿Cómo te hiciste en los brazos?

Kakashi observa a Katt por unos momentos y regresa a su mirada relajada -Una misión- responde.

-Es primera vez que veo que tienes alguna herida- comenta Katt.

-Misión S, Tsunade-sama me tiene ocupado con ellas, con suerte me asigna alguna A y puedo estar algo más relajado- responde Kakashi quitando la mirada de Katt.

Katt se queda observando a Kakashi, se le ve cansado y por un momento preocupado cuando la vio "Tengo que hablarle pero… se le ve tan cansado que no me parece justo atormentarlo con esas cosas" piensa Katt mientras observa como el jonin se vuelve a recostar en su cama.

Cuando siente que se ha dormido Katt sale del departamento y va donde Hana a visitar a Kero junto con Orion. Ahí deja que jueguen los animalitos mientras se queda conversando con Hana o ayudándola un poco con los animales que tiene. Hana le cuenta que Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu e Izumo aún no aparecen y que ya se mandó, hace unos dos días, un equipo de chunins bastante grande para encontrarlo "Tal vez me llamaron para eso"

En la noche regresa con Kakashi luego de comprar comida en el camino. El jonin aún se ve cansado pero su mala costumbre de desaparecer la comida en un segundo continúa.

El sonido de un pergamino distrae a ambos ninjas y Kakashi va a revisar, luego de un rato viene leyendo uno y le entrega otro a Katt -Creo que Shizune sabe que estás aquí- comenta sin sacar la vista de su pergamino mientras suspira pesadamente.

Katt observa a Kakashi y luego su pergamino.

'Katt mañana a las siete preséntate en la oficina de la Hokage para que se te informe sobre tu misión a la que debiste de haber ido hace dos días; aún debes de estar en condiciones de hacerla'

Ambos ninjas guardan los pergaminos y Katt mira a Kakashi -¿Tienes otra misión?

-Si, algo que acaba de llegar, mañana en la mañana tengo que salir- explica Kakashi dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Pero… todavía se te ve muy cansado- comenta Katt yendo detrás de él.

-Con suerte es sólo una misión A- dice Kakashi recostándose en la cama junto con Katt.

Dicho esto el jonin cierra los ojos y rodea con los brazos a Katt quedándose dormido "¿Y cuando se supone voy a hablar con él?" piensa Katt antes de dormirse.

x x

Amanece y Katt se levanta, Kakashi continúa dormido a su lado aún, aunque con su movimiento abre su ojo.

-¿Te desperté?- pregunta Katt extrañada, normalmente podría saltar encima de él y con suerte lograr que se mueva un poco.

-¿Vas a ir a tu misión?- pregunta el jonin sujetando la muñeca de Katt.

-Si, de por sí quieren que vaya a la que falté- explica Katt –Es probable que sea lo de Genma y los otros tres.

Kakashi abre un poco más su ojo –Quédate- dice jalándola junto a él.

Katt lo mira extrañada "Genial entró en modo celoso…" -No puedo, no es que me encante ir a misiones y menos si voy a tener que hacer un viaje de tres días buscando al grupo que ya partió.

-¿Tres días?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Deben de estar de camino a Suna, claro si la misión es la de traer a esos cuatro- comenta Katt observando al jonin.

Kakashi suelta a Katt por unos segundos y luego la abraza haciendo que caiga echada en la cama mientras él se acomoda contra su cuerpo.

-…- Katt observa a Kakashi "Esto es simplemente genial, no he podido hablar con él, tengo misión y lo peor es que él también y quien sabe cuando regrese y para colmo está celoso" piensa Katt suspirando.

Kakashi continúa sujetando a Katt y no parece como si fuera a dejarla ir -Oye, tú también tienes misión- interrumpe Katt -Si no vas me quedo- agrega "Si acepta mejor y arreglamos todo de una vez, si no acepta bueno, cada uno va a hacer lo que debe"

Kakashi gruñe un poco y suelta a Katt, luego se pone de pie medio dormido y se va a alistar para irse a su misión. Katt se pone de pie y va a hacer el desayuno mientras espera que el otro salga de alistarse, lo cual ocurre unos a los diez minutos.

-Entonces asumo que vamos a ir a nuestras misiones- comenta Katt mientras Kakashi 'desaparece' su desayuno.

-Si, voy a ver son la Hokage de que se trata, nos vemos luego- dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¿Tanto trabajo es usar la puerta?- pregunta Katt mirando el lugar donde hasta unos instantes estaba parado Kakashi.

Katt va a alistarse a su casa y luego va directamente a la oficina de Tsunade donde encuentra a Shizune.

-Perdón por la hora- dice Katt al ver a Shizune.

-No importa, al menos estás en Konoha y no te sucedió nada- comenta Shizune aliviada -No hagas eso de salirte, ya has tenido problemas antes.

Katt mira a Shizune sintiéndose un poco mal, Shizune no parece tener nada en contra de ella y que esté tratando de estar con Genma es algo normal, ella es soltera, estable y llegando a los treinta, Genma por su lado es soltero y un hombre muy agradable "Asumo que si es cierto que algunas mujeres se desesperan un poco al estar llegando a los treinta y no tener ningún compromiso serio" piensa Katt.

-Necesito que vayas a encontrar a Genma- dice Shizune -Desapareció hace unos días, pero recién pudimos mandar un equipo a buscarlo a él, Raidou, Kotetsu e Izumo; no tenemos idea real de que fue lo que ocurrió con ellos, pero según el último informe que recibí del grupo sus rastros van en dirección a Suna.

-Entonces los alcanzo- dice Katt.

-No, busca a Genma, si encuentras al grupo de Ebisu únete a ellos si no trabaja por tu cuenta- indica Shizune -¿Tienes idea de que ocurrió con ellos?

-No- miente Katt -Pero al menos Kero no se va a morir de hambre.

-¿Kero?- pregunta confundida Shizune.

-El gato de Genma- responde Katt levantando la ceja.

-¡El gato de Genma!- exclama Shizune horrorizada -¡Debe de haberse muerto de hambre!

-No, Genma lo había dejado con Hana- explica rápidamente Katt al ver que la kunoichi casi sale corriendo de la oficina.

-Que bueno, me había olvidado por completo del gato- dice Shizune en un tono de alivio.

Unos minutos después Katt sale nuevamente con rumbo a Suna, pero ahora con una misión de rango B "Están en Suna, no creo que Ebisu no los vaya a encontrar y ellos ya deben de estar por llegar"

x x

Al llegar a Suna luego de los tres días de viaje, los guardias la observan y la dejan pasar sin problemas, ser llamativa tiene sus ventajas; en ocasiones como esta la gente se acuerda de ti. Mientras camina por Suna buscando rastros de algún ninja de Konoha ve a Kankurou y se acerca a hablar con él.

-Kankurou- dice Katt.

-¿¡Katt!?, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías ido a Konoha- comenta el joven visiblemente sorprendido.

-Si, fui a Konoha pero… me mandaron en misión para acá. Los días que estuve aquí me asignaron con un equipo y bueno me mandaron a alcanzarlo o acabar la misión por mi cuenta- explica Katt sonriendo aunque nota que el joven no se ve muy alegre.

-Si, vinieron un grupo de Konoha aunque salieron ese mismo día. Kiba estaba siguiendo el rastro de unos ninjas y al parecer salían de Suna- explica Kankurou tratando de no mirar a Katt -Tal vez si te apresuras puedes alcanzarlos- comenta indicando en una dirección -No se estaban adentrando en el desierto así que no deberías de tener problemas.

-Kankurou…- dice Katt pero el joven la mira y sonríe.

-Bueno, yo voy a atender unos asuntos. Si planeas quedarte en Suna no te preocupes no necesitas que esté contigo para que te sigan tratando bien- comenta y se aleja saltando entre los edificios.

Katt se queda observando algo deprimida "Para ser sincera no pensé que le fuera a durar tanto…" piensa mientras camina por Suna y va a una tienda a tomar un trago.

Luego de un par de horas donde Katt logra dejar un poco de lado a Kankurou piensa que es lo que va a hacer "Salir de Suna sin rumbo fijo no sería inteligente, Kiba puede guiarse por el olor pero yo no tengo nada de eso, incluso aunque hubieran dejado huellas ya han pasado varios días y el rastro debe de haberse borrado"

Katt sale a seguir caminando por Suna mientras piensa que es lo que va a hacer y decide ir al hotel donde supuestamente se quedaron los chicos.

-La pelirroja- saluda la dueña del lugar -¿Buscando aún a los ninjas de Konoha?

-Algo así- responde Katt -¿Cree que podría revisar el cuarto donde se quedaron?

-Si, supongo que si, algo me pareció extraño; justo hace un par de días reaparecieron los tres algo alterados y me pagaron por un mes- comenta la mujer dándole una llave a Katt.

Katt va a la habitación confundida "¿Los tres? Y pagaron por un mes…"

Al entrar a la habitación Katt se cubre la boca pero no puede evitar la risa. Es un cuarto pequeño con cuatro camas y una puerta que da a un baño. Hay una anciana medio dormida con un plato de comida vacío al lado y sobre una cama está Genma amarrado y amordazado medio dormido.

-¿Puedo ayudarte hijita?, ¿Eres mi reemplazo?- pregunta la anciana que se despierta al sentir a Katt.

-Si, soy su reemplazo- miente Katt aguantando la risa.

-Que bueno, ya me estaba cansando de venir a darle de comer… esos muchachitos me dijeron que sólo por dos días- comenta la mujer mientras sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

Katt se acerca a Genma y toca con su dedo la frente del ninja varias veces hasta que este abre los ojos y empieza a hacer bulla con una mirada sorprendida.

-¡Genma que sorpresa encontrarte!- dice Katt riendo y sentándose frente a él en una silla.

Genma responde haciendo bulla y moviéndose un poco, cosa que le causa mucha risa a Katt -No te entiendo Genma habla más claro- dice riéndose.

Este comentario frustra al jonin y la observa penetrantemente sin moverse –Ya, ya, no es para que me miras así- responde quitándole la mordaza.

-¿Dónde se metieron esos tres? ¡Voy a matarlos cuando los vea!- dice Genma muy indignado -¡No!- grita alterado cuando ve que Katt está a punto de soltarlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Katt confundida alejándose.

-La soga está con una trampa, tienes que tener cuidado- dice Genma suspirando aliviado -Yo te indico como sacarla.

Luego de una media hora Katt logra desatar a Genma, al parecer desactivar trampas de este estilo no es el fuerte de Katt.

Genma se estira y va al baño a meter su cabeza en agua fría. Luego de unos minutos el jonin sale y observa a Katt -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Tsunade mandó un grupo a buscarlos, pero como no andaba por Konoha en esos momentos no me enteré que tenía que ir, cuando volví Shizune me la encargó y bueno como el grupo y tus amigos ya no estaban en Suna y no tenía idea a donde habrían ido vine a ver el cuarto haber si había alguna pista- explica Katt.

Genma se coloca las manos en el rostro, sacude un poco la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Katt -Entonces esos tres usaron mi olor para distraer a Kiba, hace un par de días Kotetsu llegó gritando que había visto a Kiba con un grupo de Konoha.

-Ni idea que hayan hecho, sólo sé que se fueron de Suna- dice Katt sonriendo.

-Es mejor que regresemos a Konoha- indica Genma caminando hacia la puerta.

-Como gustes, pero tienes pagado un mes el cuarto, podríamos quedarnos sin problemas- dice Katt sonriente.

Genma la observa un rato y luego cierra los ojos moviendo la cabeza -Vamos- dice colocando su mano en la espalda de Katt y saliendo del cuarto mientras suspira, al aparecer la idea no le pareció tan mala.

x x

El primer día de regreso a Konoha pasa tranquilo, acampan en las orillas del desierto sin tocar ningún tema 'delicado'. Pero esta paz cambia ahora que han salido del desierto, desde que amanece ambos parecen estar un poco más tensos, Genma casi no quita la mirada de Katt y está por su parte prefiere evitar mirar a Genma.

La noche no mejora las cosas, en cuanto encienden la fogata Genma se sienta cerca de Katt aunque no dice nada, sólo se queda observándola.

Katt no resiste el ambiente tenso, esas cosas nunca le agradaron mucho –Genma… ¿Por qué estás con Shizune?

Genma parece algo chocado por una pregunta tan directa, pero reacciona unos momentos después -Eso, es algo complicado.

-¿Complicado?- repite Katt, sabía que Genma no le iba a dar un monólogo como respuesta, pero 'es algo complicado' sale por completo de lo que esperaba escuchar.

-Tú estás con Kakashi aunque no sea algo tan formal. Shizune es una buena mujer que está interesada en mí y en cierta manera quiero tener una relación estable- dice Genma –Si no estuvieras con Kakashi o… o decidieras estar conmigo…

Katt se sorprende un poco -¿Dejarías a Shizune?

-No me mal entiendas, quiero mucho a Shizune pero… preferiría estar contigo- dice Genma acariciando el cabello de Katt -¿Y tú?, ¿dejarías a Kakashi?

Katt no sabe que responder, Genma es mejor que Kakashi en muchos aspectos pero aún así por algún motivo que no logra comprender no es capaz de simplemente 'dejar' a Kakashi, cosa que su lógica no entiende en absoluto -No lo sé.

Genma suspira un poco y mira el cielo -Sinceramente no entiendo que es lo que le viste… Ya sé que es muy probablemente el jonin más fuerte de Konoha, es famoso y esas cosas pero…

-¡No es por eso!- interrumpe Katt mirando a Genma.

-Si, lo sé; por eso es que simplemente no te comprendo- dice Genma devolviendo la mirada hacia Katt.

Katt baja la mirada al piso -¿No tiene mucha lógica no? Kakashi rara vez muestra interés en mi, no me trata mal en absoluto simplemente huye cuando quiero decirle algo sobre nosotros.

-Yo no estoy huyendo- dice Genma acercándose a Katt y con la mano que estaba acariciando su cabello acerca su rostro al de él para darle un beso.

Katt duda por unos momentos, pero mientras piensa si debe de alejarse o aceptar Genma él termina de acercarse y empieza a besarla. Al sentirlo no se atreve a rechazarlo y le devuelve el beso.

Pasa unos momentos y se separan Genma sigue acariciando su cabello y le da un beso en la frente antes de alejarse y acostarse. Katt se queda sentada unos momentos y luego imita a Genma y decide que lo mejor es ir a dormir.

Amanece, Katt no pudo dormir bien, tenía en su cabeza a Genma, Kakashi e incluso Kankurou "Tengo que arreglar esto de una maldita vez o me voy a volver loca. No hay mucho que pueda hacer con Kankurou, pero con Genma y Kakashi…" piensa mientras arregla sus cosas al igual que Genma.

Ambos ninjas parten con dirección a Konoha mientras Genma se mueve muy cerca de Katt con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunta el jonin.

-En que me meto en demasiados problemas- responde Katt mirando el cielo.

-Esta noche llegaremos a Konoha- dice Genma deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol.

Al notarlo Katt se detiene un poco más adelante -¿Pasó algo?- pregunta.

-¿Vas a dejar a Kakashi?- dice Genma luego de saltar hasta donde está ella.

-Yo… no lo sé, no es algo tan fácil hace días que tengo eso en la cabeza y simplemente no se que hacer- responde Katt mirando al piso hasta que la mano de Genma levanta su rostro.

-Sólo debes de dejarte llevar…- comenta Genma mientras se acerca a Katt para besarla, pero una risa reprimida en el rostro de Katt lo detiene.

-Perdón- dice Katt riendo un poco -Es que eso de dejarte llevar me sonó demasiado a los chicos de mi mundo.

-¿Eso es bueno?- pregunta Genma extrañado.

-Ni idea, simplemente no me pude contener, fue una frase que siempre me causó risa- responde Katt.

Genma sujeta a Katt de los hombros -No me respondiste.

-Si lo hice, no lo sé, no puedo decirte que si o que no- responde Katt antes de volver a saltar por los árboles con Genma siguiéndola, ambos en dirección a Konoha.

Mientras más se acercan a Konoha, el ambiente se pone más tenso, pero eso no detiene la marcha esta vez. Y casi sin mirarse llegan a las puertas de Konoha.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Shizune, yo me encargo de informar; tú mejor ve a descansar- dice Genma mirando algo triste a Katt antes de irse.

x x

En la mañana Katt se despierta tarde, hace tiempo que no tiene una buena noche esto de andar con problemas sentimentales no le está cayendo para nada bien.

Luego de alistarse sale de su casa a ver si Kakashi ha llegado de su misión pero al parecer el jonin continúa afuera. Confundida y sin mayor cosa que la distraiga de sus problemas Katt camina por Konoha hasta que se cruza con Genma.

-Katt- dice el jonin acercándose, se le ve un poco preocupado -¿Has visto a Kero?

-¿No estaba con Hana?- responde extrañada.

-Shizune lo recogió para cuidarlo y parece que se le escapó en algún momento- responde Genma.

"Genial, yo fui la que le hizo acordar que ese gato existía" piensa Katt sintiéndose algo culpable -Te ayudo a buscarlo.

Pasa un día entero y no hay ni rastros del gato, Hana parece estar bastante enfadada con Genma y con Shizune por haber descuidado tanto al animal. Sin mayores éxitos en la búsqueda de Kero Katt se va a dormir.

x x

Esa mañana un pergamino la despierta. Al ir a donde Tsunade ve a Shizune algo preocupada y alterada.

-Katt, quiero asignarte una misión simple. Encuentra a Kero- indica Shizune algo avergonzada -Creo que ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

-Si, tengo una idea- contesta Katt -Ayer busqué por mi lado, pero no encontré nada.

-Bueno, continúa buscando hoy- indica Shizune antes de seguir revisando papeles.

Katt algo frustrada busca a Kero sin mayor éxito, cada cierto tiempo se cruza con Genma que está igual que ella y algo más desanimado, al día siguiente se le ha asignado una misión y por el nivel de esta no hay manera de que no vaya, por lo que no va a poder buscar a Kero hasta que regrese lo cual puede ser en varios días.

Katt continúa la búsqueda al día siguiente, ahora ya sin Genma, pero igual que los días anteriores no hay cambios, Kero simplemente se esfumó sin dejar rastro alguno "Pobre animalito debe de haber caído en una zanja y se va a morir de frío y hambre" piensa Katt mientras se acuesta esa noche.

x x

Esa mañana cuando se alistaba para seguir buscando a Kero un pergamino diciendo que se acerque donde Tsunade cambia por completo sus planes. Al llegar ve a Ebisu, Kiba y Shikamaru, al parecer los tres esperándola.

-Katt… vas a ir a escoltar a unos mercaderes- informa Shizune algo desanimada –Hasta que regreses queda suspendida la búsqueda de Kero.

-Pero el gato lleva varios días perdidos- le recrimina Katt a la kunoichi.

-Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción- explica algo decaída Shizune.

Luego de discutir un rato a Katt no le queda más opción que ir a su nueva misión decaída y sin ánimo alguno de escoltar a ningún mercader, al parecer deberán servir de escolta por unos cuatro días.

-Katt… ¿Es cierto que tú encontraste a Genma?- pregunta Kiba con curiosidad mientras escoltan a los mercaderes.

-Si, estaba en un cuarto en Suna oculto- responde Katt sin muchos ánimos.

-A nosotros nos hicieron seguir una pista falsa- comenta Kiba fastidiado –No puedo creer que caí en ella.

-Esas cosas pasan- responde Katt sonriente.

-¿Y qué pasó con el gato?- pregunta Kiba con curiosidad -Mi hermana estaba muy enfadada con ese asunto.

-Al parecer se le perdió a Shizune mientras lo cuidaba, creo que en la oficina- responde Katt.

-Ya han pasado varios días…- comenta Kiba mirando a Katt.

-Si, por eso no tenía ganas de venir- agrega Katt imaginando en el pobre de Kero metido en algún hueco con alguna patita rota mojado y con hambre.

x x

Al fin, luego de siete días fuera de Konoha Katt logra regresar de la nada agradable misión que le encargaron. Al dar el informe Shizune le explica que no se sabe nada de Kero aún y que Genma tampoco ha regresado todavía así que nadie lo ha estado buscando.

Ese tarde Katt sigue buscando a Kero aunque ya simplemente por inercia, sabe de más que ese gato no es muy resistente y que la calle no es el mejor lugar para él. Al anochecer Katt está de camino a su casa mientras ahora más que triste está enojada con Shizune por dejar descuidado al animalito "¿Tanto le costaba dejarlo con Hana?" piensa muy enfada "No debí de habérselo mencionado… ahora que lo pienso…" Katt se dirige hacia la oficina de Tsunade y entra en ella.

"No hay forma de que un gato tan indefenso haya bajado tantas escaleras sin lastimarse e incluso la puerta tiende a estar cerrada, no debería haber podido salir sin que lo noten" Con esto en mente Katt revisa bien la oficina de Tsunade, por completo agachada tratando de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más similar a la de Kero. El mundo en sí se ve grande desde el piso y ahora está mucho más segura de que el gato no se habría bajado las escaleras, se ven demasiado grandes desde la altura que él debe de verlas. Al terminar sólo le queda una puerta por revisar, una que se ve bastante llamativa desde abajo.

"El cuarto de interrogaciones" piensa Katt acercándose, esa habitación está conectada directamente con la oficina "Pero… Leiko debe de estar ahí adentro aún, Ibiki viene a diario a este sitio"

Con algo de dudas Katt se acerca para abrir la puerta pero en el último instante se detiene "No… si esa tipa de escapa… vendré mañana, con suerte Kero está ahí y se acaba este problema"

* * *

Yo y mis demoras… estuve con flojera este sábado y no tipie nada, eso más que había tenido unos problemas para escribir las partes de Kankurou me atrasó por completo… Gomen :P

En fin espero que les haya gustado de todas formas. Ya saben, opiniones, quejas y cualquier cosa déjenlas en review o manden PM.

Y no, Katt puede ser muy descuidada, pero abrir la puerta de Leiko sola… pues no llega a tanto, sabe de más que esa tipa le ganaría sin problemas.

¡Orion quiere carne! Así que dejen su review xD


	33. Chapter 33

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 33**

¿Libre?

* * *

Katt se despierta muy temprano y va para la oficina de Tsunade a esperar a Ibiki. A pesar de que sería más simple explicarle en el edifico donde viven, sabe de más que el hombre no tiene la mejor predisposición con ella y mientras menos tiempo la tenga que ver mejor. Cuando dan las siete llega Ibiki con su habitual y poco amigable mirada, la cual se endurece un poco más al notar a Katt esperándolo.

-¡Ibiki!- saluda Katt con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Contigo quería hablar.

Ibiki la observa fijamente por unos instantes -¿Qué quieres?- pregunta en un tono seco y cortante.

-Quería saber si habías visto un lindo gatito naranja con blanco- dice Katt con la sonrisa aún en su rostro y mirando con expectativa al jonin.

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?- responde Ibiki observando ahora con mucha más atención a Katt.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que me encargaron encontrar a ese gato y revisé en todos lados excepto en el cuarto de interrogaciones que está junto a la oficina de Tsunade- explica Katt ya un poco más seria.

Ibiki gruñe un poco y empieza a caminar mientras Katt lo sigue "Asumo que me va a dar al gato" piensa hasta que llegan a la puerta que la noche anterior no se atrevió a abrir.

Ibiki le hace una seña con la mano para que entre, cosa que Katt duda por unos instantes considerando que Ibiki no es la persona que más la quiere en Konoha.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿No me va a saltar encima cuando entre?- pregunta Katt observando la puerta.

-No puede- responde Ibiki aún serio y algo impaciente al ver que Katt no parece tener intenciones de moverse -Si vas a entrar a ver si es el gato que buscas hazlo; si no déjame en paz para poder hacer mi trabajo.

Katt mira a Ibiki algo escéptica, Leiko sin dudas debe de ser mucho más fuerte que ella y aunque él diga que no puede hacerle nada tiene serias dudas al respecto "Pero si Kero está ahí…" piensa mientras acerca la mano lentamente a la perilla de la puerta. Segundos después la mano de Ibiki pasa al costado de la de ella y abre la puerta.

-Cuando acabes toca- agrega Ibiki mirando a Katt.

"Que impaciente… tampoco es que me hubiera demorado tanto en acercarme a abrir la puerta" piensa Katt mientras entra al cuarto y la puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

El cuarto está casi igual a como lo recuerda la vez que estuvo en el cuerpo de Leiko. Una habitación sin ventanas, con una cama pequeña, un par de sillas entornilladas al piso y un separador de ambiente donde estaba un minúsculo baño.

Leiko se encuentra al fondo del cuarto en el piso apoyada contra la pared con las piernas cruzadas, su rostro se ve aburrido y cansado mientras mira el techo. Sobre su regazo está lo que Katt vino a buscar: Kero. El gatito está acomodado como una bolita mientras Leiko pasa su mano suavemente por encima de él hasta que Kero nota a Katt y empieza a maullar.

Leiko baja la mirada y observa a Katt con curiosidad. Katt por su lado observa a Leiko pero luego sus ojos se posan en el gato, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para la muchacha.

-Hola…- dice Katt -¿Y ese gato?

-Vino hasta aquí hace unos días- responde Leiko sin moverse en absoluto mientras continúa haciéndole cariño a Kero -Entró cuando el grandote viene a visitarme- agrega con una sonrisa mientras observa a Katt.

Katt observa a Leiko con atención "Ni muerta me le acerco, está suelta y con Kero encima…" piensa algo indecisa.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?- interrumpe Leiko con una mirada penetrante que termina de poner nerviosa a Katt.

-No… ya me iba- responde tocando la puerta para poder salir,

Por suerte Ibiki no decide dejarla encerrada ahí y abre la puerta dejándola salir y observándola por unos instantes.

-Supongo que ya puedo seguir con mi trabajo- dice mientras entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta detrás de él dejando a Katt con la palabra en la boca.

"Supongo que le avisaré a Genma que encontré a Kero" piensa Katt observando la puerta por donde Ibiki acaba de irse sin dejar que le dijera que si es el gato que estaba buscando.

x x

En la casa de Genma no hay nadie, probablemente aún no regresa de su misión aunque ya ha pasado un buen par de días así que no debería de tomarse mucho más tiempo en regresar

-Que problema… no es que Leiko esté torturando a Kero, al contrario parece que lo está cuidando pero…- dice Katt mientras ve los alrededores de la casa de Genma en un último intento por asegurarse que realmente no esté -Ni modo, le dejaré una nota y que vaya a reclamar a su gato… esa tipa me asusta un poco… y aunque no lo hiciera me daría pena quitarle a Kero debe ser un infierno estar encerrado y con visitas de Ibiki cada día.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt ocupa su mañana cuidando a Orion al cual ha estado desatendiendo por falta de tiempo entre andar de misión o buscando a Kero.

-A ver Orioncito- dice Katt sonriente mientras lo observa, en sus manos tiene un pequeño recipiente con unos trozos de carne mezclados con algunos vegetales "Ojala lo coma, que no quiero que se le caigan los dientes por mala nutrición"

Orion inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y observa con atención a Katt -Dame carne- dice el zorro mientras ve como Katt baja el recipiente con su comida.

Pero antes de engullir su alimento el pequeño animal nota que hay algo diferente, unas extrañas cosas de colores brillantes mezclados con su carne. Luego de observarlas por unos momentos y olfatearlas Orion levanta la cabeza para ver a su dueña con curiosidad.

-No me mires así. Son vegetales, te van a hacer bien- comenta Katt mientras mira el plato con atención "Aunque para ser sincera yo no me comería eso ni muerta"

Orion regresa su mirada al plato y empieza a comer hasta que retrocede y escupe un trozo de brócoli -Puaj- dice el zorro mientras regresa a su plato y rápida y hábilmente devora todos los trozos de carne dejando sólo los vegetales.

-¡Oye!- exclama Katt al notar el plato lleno de verduras y ni un solo trozo de carne -Se suponía que te ibas a comer los vegetales- recrimina, pero al ver bien nota que su zorro ya escapó de su alcance y está oculto debajo de un mueble, observándola con atención para poder huir en caso se acerque con los vegetales. Katt lo observa por unos segundos y luego suspira resignada, atrapar al zorrito debajo de los muebles solo terminaría con ella golpeándose la cabeza y el animalito divirtiéndose a lo grande.

x x

En la tarde, después de almuerzo, Katt des-invoca a Orion, y se dirige a la casa de Genma, con suerte el hombre ya llegó, recogió a su gato y arregló el problema.

-Hola- saluda Katt cuando el jonin le abre la puerta, no se le ve exactamente animado -¿Recibiste mi nota?

-Si- responde masajeando un poco su sien y en un tono lento, muy diferente a como normalmente hablaba -Fui a ver en cuanto amaneció-

-¿Y…?- pregunta Katt algo impaciente, no le agrada mucho que Genma esté así habiendo recibido el mensaje.

-Lo desapareció- comenta Genma -Cuando fui Kero no estaba por ningún lado- explica -Debe de estar desesperada por salir, me ofreció cambiar a Kero por su libertad.

-Pero… ¿Eso no es un poco ilógico?- pregunta Katt ahora sin muchos ánimos y con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad "Debí haberle quitado el gato ayer yo misma" -Además, ¿Cómo lo desapareció?

-Nadie tiene idea, se supone que no se debe de poder hacer jutsus en esa habitación, tal vez jutsus muy simples si uno tiene cierto nivel y está muy familiarizado con ellos pero nada como para desaparecer algo… o al menos eso se creía- explica Genma observando a Katt -No te preocupes, no lo debe de haber lastimado…

Katt le sonríe un poco a Genma, aunque ese sentimiento de culpa todavía persiste, y hasta ver a Kero sano y salvo es probable que no pueda librarse de el.

-¿Quieres pasar?- interrumpe Genma con una leve sonrisa haciéndole una seña para que entre con él a la casa.

Katt acepta y se queda con Genma hasta que anochece tratando de evitar a toda costa temas que los involucren a ellos dos, Kakashi o Shizune; ya tiene bastante con lo de Kero y no quiere sumarle una charla con Genma acerca de su 'relación'.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Katt decide irse para su casa a descansar un poco mientras Genma planea ir donde Tsunade a ver si hay alguna alternativa para recuperar a Kero, sabe que el cambio es simplemente inaceptable.

x x

Esa mañana Katt se despierta, no tiene misión así que puede hacer sus cosas con calma mientras deja a Orion jugando por la casa, el zorrito parece tener el hábito de estar debajo de los muebles o saltando encima del sillón o la cama.

"Hoy haré que coma sus vegetales" piensa Katt mientras desde la cocina observa a su feliz y animado zorro saltar en el sillón mientras dice su nombre "Hoy comerás brócoli"

Katt empieza a servirle la comida a su zorro, primero la carne; para que el olor tape al del brócoli y luego va a la refrigeradora por el brócoli. Al regresar con el plato ve que está vacío y Orion huye a ocultarse debajo de un mueblo -¡Orion!- grita Katt indignada saliendo de la cocina con un trozo de brócoli en la mano -¡Ven a comerte tus vegetales!

-Orion sólo come carne- responde el animalito desde debajo de un mueble dejando ver sólo sus ojos dorados y entre las sombras el movimiento enérgico de su cola.

Luego de una batalla campal en su departamento Katt se rinde, el zorrito es demasiado escurridizo para atraparlo y ella ya lleva un buen par de golpes en la cabeza por culpa de los muebles. Deja el brócoli en la cocina y se va a descansar al sillón, segundos después de sentarse Orion aparece a su lado moviendo la cola muy feliz mientras Katt lo observa algo frustrada y cansada.

x x

Cuando anochece Katt des-invoca a Orion y decide ir a darle una visita a Genma, con suerte el problema de Kero ya se solucionó y todo puede volver a estar relativamente tranquilo, o al menos su conciencia.

Cuando está cerca de la casa de Genma ve que las luces están encendidas y se siente un poco de risas desde adentro, risas de hombre y de mujer "Que extraño" piensa mientras se acerca con cuidado y se asoma por una ventana. Dentro puede ver a Genma muy alegre cargando a Kero junto con una sonriente Shizune. Katt observa la feliz escena algo celosa, esa alegría que por no elegir a Genma no puede tener.

"Que cólera" piensa muriendo de celos hasta que un pequeño escalofrío recorre su espalda haciendo que reaccione "Leiko…" dice en su mente "No, no hay manera de que hayan hecho el intercambio, probablemente lograron sacar a Kero y listo" pero para desgracia de Katt el efecto del escalofrío aún se mantiene, no está muy segura si debe de creerse a si misma.

Con una sensación poco agradable Katt se mueve rápidamente hacia el edificio de la Hokage, olvidando por completo a Genma, Shizune y Kero. Al llegar todo está tranquilo como siempre. Con cuidado Katt se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios y se queda de pie frente a ella "¿La habrán liberado?" se pregunta Katt mientras no está segura si revisar el cuarto o simplemente irse y averiguar al día siguiente "No, no voy a aguantar hasta mañana" piensa acercando su mano a la perilla de la puerta y abriendo la puerta con cuidado "Se supone que no puede hacer jutsus e incluso por la hora debe de estar dormida"

Al ver el interior, nota que está vacío, no está Leiko por ningún lado, pero lo más curioso es que el cuarto parece que ya fue limpiado y acomodado para cuando tengan a otro 'visitante'

Katt cierra la puerta con cuidado y se apoya contra esta dejándose caer hasta el piso algo incrédula "¿La liberaron?" piensa colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza "No, eso es muy malo, al menos para mí… ¿Shizune habrá convencido a Tsunade de que aceptara el intercambio? Al fin de cuentas devolverle a Kero la ayudaría muchísimo con Genma… pero Tsunade jamás aceptaría algo así… a menos que haya estado borracha"

Luego de una hora Katt regresa a su casa, no se siente muy segura, está muy atenta y algo paranoica con los sonidos. Hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la hace saltar de un susto despertando a Orion que dormía cómodamente junto a ella ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de su dueña, luego de calmarse va a la puerta.

-¡Hola!- saluda alegremente Kakashi que está parado en la puerta de su departamento con una bolsa de comida recién comprada.

Katt levanta una ceja mientras observa al jonin -Hola- responde muy extrañada "¿Qué hace aquí? normalmente soy yo la que lo busca"

-Te ves algo alterada- comenta Kakashi sonriente mientras va a la cocina de Katt seguido por Orion.

-Carne- dice el zorro tratando de alcanzar al jonin mientras da pequeños saltos.

Antes de que Katt cerrara la puerta puede ver por unos instantes una parte de la gabardina de Ibiki bajando por las escaleras "¿Ibiki?"

-¿Tienes hambre?- interrumpe Kakashi terminando de cerrar la puerta con Orion detrás de él.

-Si, creo…- responde Katt observando a Kakashi, podría jurar que tenía una expresión seria en el momento en que cruzó miradas con él, pero ahora simplemente está con su clásica y despreocupada mirada "Tal vez lo imaginé"

-¡Carne!- interrumpe Orion saltando para hacerse notar.

-Vamos, que creo que Orion si tiene hambre- comenta Kakashi colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Katt y llevándola hacia la mesa.

Kakashi sirve la comida que trajo para los tres. Mientras el zorrito come alegremente su plato con mucha carne Kakashi espera a que Katt termine de comer, ya que él para variar había acabado.

-Que extraño que estés levantado luego de venir de una misión- comenta Katt levantando la mirada hacia Kakashi.

-Fue una misión simple, a pesar de ser una A no tuve mayores problemas… por suerte regresé rápido- comenta Kakashi mirándola con una sonrisa -¿Y por qué te vez tan alterada?

-Pues…- Katt observa a Kakashi por unos instantes "¿Le digo?... mejor, tampoco soy Harry Potter que se guarda las cosas y después termina en problemas" -Leiko.

-¿Qué tiene Leiko?- pregunta Kakashi mirándola atentamente.

-Pues que no está- responde Katt suspirando un poco algo preocupada mientras le explica a Kakashi lo que ocurrió, pero obviando las partes donde sale Genma o ella espiando a Genma y Shizune.

-No te preocupes, no creo que se te acerque- dice Kakashi luego de un rato en el que se le vio un poco más serio -Tienes el nivel como para defenderte de ella y estás en Konoha, no va a venir por ti.

-¿Y cuando salga a hacer alguna misión?- pregunta Katt -Leiko es bastante hábil.

-No vas a misiones sola no deberías preocuparte tanto. Es cierto que es hábil, pero no como para enfrentarse a un jonin- comenta Kakashi sonriendo un poco.

-Estaba peleando contra Genma y Neji- dice Katt.

-Neji es chunin y bueno Genma…- comenta el jonin rascando un poco su barbilla -supongo que fue porque los atacó por sorpresa al principio y lo debilitó.

Katt se queda mirando a Kakashi -¿Te encanta disminuir a Genma no?- pregunta algo divertida al ver su actitud.

-No- responde con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro -Sólo resalto que me parece extraño, él es un jonin y por lo que leí en el informe Neji aguantó un buen rato contra ella y tú tampoco hiciste un mal trabajo, pero Genma…

-Ya- responde Katt sonriendo -Supongo que tú habrías hecho mucho mejor trabajo.

-Si- responde Kakashi en un tono muy seguro y divertido -Aunque claro, Genma sólo es un tokubetsu jonin.

-Eso es casi lo mismo- comenta Katt levantando la ceja.

-No, Genma es jonin sólo por tener el nivel en alguna de sus habilidades, en conjunto no tiene el nivel de un jonin real- explica Kakashi -Por eso es que tuvo problemas con esa muchacha… sumando claro que ella fue quien dio un ataque sorpresa bastante bueno antes de entrar en combate- Cuando han terminado de comer Katt va junto con Kakashi a descansar un poco al cuarto.

Kakashi se recuesta en la cama leyendo su libro "Debería de quejarme" piensa Katt observándolo pero no esta de humor para eso, la idea de Leiko libre y rondando suelta no la tiene muy relajada "Mejor me voy a dormir, al menos con Kakashi acá no creo que venga" piensa mientras se recuesta al lado del jonin dándole la espalda a diferencia de como normalmente hacía, no se siente en ánimo cariñoso o de molestarlo.

Pasa cerca de una media hora y un movimiento pone un poco atenta a Katt. Al parecer Kakashi decidió al fin cerrar su libro e ir a dormir, unos segundos después cuando Katt va a retomar sus intentos por dormir siente que el jonin acerca un poco su cuerpo al de ella y la rodea con sus brazos acomodando su cabeza contra su espalda.

La sorpresiva muestra de afecto sorprende un poco a Katt, ella ya esperaba que Kakashi se durmiera exactamente donde estaba hasta la mañana siguiente. Al tratar de voltearse para poder estar frente a él nota que los brazos no la dejan girar, están sujetándola fuertemente aunque hasta el momento no lo había notado ya que no sentía ningún tipo de presión que la incomodara. Katt decide no insistir más en su intento por voltearse así como prefiere no romper el silencio de la habitación "Conociendo como es Kakashi en cuando intente decir algo va a ponerse a roncar para evadirme" acomodándose un poco contra el cuerpo de él Katt se queda dormida un poco más segura al sentir el contacto con el jonin junto a ella.

x x

Esa mañana Katt se despierta aún rodeada por los brazos de Kakashi, se siente bastante cómoda y alegre, es una de esas raras mañanas donde el jonin se muestra cariñoso con ella.

Se hacen las diez y Kakashi se despierta, no se le ve tan cansado como normalmente está luego de una misión. Con algo de pereza mira a Katt -Alístate que tenemos misión- comenta tranquilamente.

-¿Misión?... no me ha llegado nada- responde Katt algo extrañada.

Kakashi se pone de pie -Es que yo te tenía que avisar- responde -Alístate, yo regreso en un momento- dicho esto desaparece de la habitación.

Muy extrañada se alista y espera que el jonin reaparezca, cosa que ocurre no en un rato sino después de dos horas, aunque claro era de esperarse.

Katt se dirige al la oficina de Tsunade junto con Kakashi aún se encuentra extrañada por ir de misión con él "Que extraño… ¿Será por lo de Leiko?" piensa mientras el jonin continúa caminando despreocupadamente junto con ella, aunque ya no esta ni la mitad de cariñoso.

-Kakashi-sensei, Katt- saluda Sakura que se encuentra a cargo de repartir las misiones, esta vez al menos parece que le han dejado todo listo, simplemente para ser entregado.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió con Shizune?- pregunta Kakashi muy alegre.

-Se fue en una misión con Genma-sensei- responde algo extrañada Sakura -Pensé que lo sabía.

-¿Si? se me debe de haber olvidado- responde Kakashi frotando la parte de atrás de su nuca pero mirando por un momento de reojo a Katt.

"Y este sigue molestando con Genma" piensa Katt mirándolo con la ceja levantada.

Sakura le entrega a Kakashi la información sobre la misión, este la lee y luego comienza a salir de la oficina -Vamos Katt.

Ya afuera de la oficina Kakashi se detiene un momento junto a Katt -Tenemos que ir a revisar unos ataques que han habido cerca de uno de los pueblos fronterizos con el país de la cascada- explica sin mayor emoción -Y obviamente resolver la situación.

El camino hasta el lugar de problemas dura dos días, Kakashi al parecer no tenía ninguna prisa por acelerar el paso. Al llegar al lugar se ve que es un pueblo no muy pequeño, bastante comercial y se puede notar que la gente parece estar algo asustada y nerviosa. El problema del pueblo, según sus mismos habitantes, es una banda bastante grande de asaltantes que merodean los caminos y que si no satisfacen sus deseos de agresión ahí vienen a atacar directamente el pueblo.

Kakashi decide que lo mejor es ir a buscarlos así que invoca a Pakkun para que los rastree hasta el lugar donde descansan cuando no están atacando. El can no demora demasiado en encontrar el rastro y guiar a ambos ninjas hasta las cercanías de una cueva. En la entrada de la cueva hay un campamento improvisado con varios hombres aburridos, probablemente esperando a que sea una buena hora de ir a 'trabajar'

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunta Kakashi tranquilamente mientras observa la cueva.

-Quince olores diferentes- responde Pakkun sin mucho interés -¿Qué haces en una misión como esta?- pregunta bastante extrañado al ver a los enemigos.

-Descansando un poco- responde Kakashi des-invocando a Pakkun.

-¿Descansando?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Si, es algo simple, es casi como un descanso ¿O crees tener problemas con ellos?- pregunta divertido el jonin.

-No, si quieres quédate acá descansando mientras yo me encargo- comenta Katt algo ofendida por la insinuación.

-Para mala suerte mía aunque me encantaría aceptar tu oferta, no me gustaría arriesgarme a que aparezca un ninja y te lastimen, entre tanta gente te sería difícil pelear contra uno- responde el jonin sonriendo -Vamos- agrega antes que Katt pueda decir algo más.

El combate, si se le puede llamar así, no duró nada. Los asaltantes no estaban preparados o a la altura para poder defenderse, incluso Katt hubiera podido hacer la misión sola, obviamente tomándose más tiempo y con alguna herida, pero en este caso con Kakashi la misión se finalizó casi en un instante.

Cuando acaban de amarrar a los maleantes avisan en el pueblo para que se encarguen de hacer lo que deban con ellos y se dirigen de regreso a Konoha. En el camino, casi saliendo del pueblo, Katt invoca a Orion para tratar de darle unos vegetales que compró.

-¿Estás segura de que debe de comer eso?- pregunta Kakashi al mirar a Katt sacar un brócoli.

-Hana me lo dijo, dice que está comiendo mucha carne- responde no muy animada al ver como Orion está tratando de escapar de sus brazos, al invocarlo lo sujetó para que no escapara.

Orion se resiste a engullir su brócoli y continúa forcejeando -¡CARNE!- grita el animalito varias veces moviendo la cabeza para no ingerir el brócoli.

-No vas a llegar a nada así… además no creo que los zorros coman eso- comenta Kakashi rascando su cabeza.

-No quiero que se le caigan los dientes por mala nutrición- dice Katt aún tratando de darle el brócoli.

De un momento a otro Katt siente algo de movimiento hacia un lado y salta justo a tiempo para evitar un par de kunais que venían en su dirección, al mirar hacia Kakashi ve que el jonin ha hecho lo mismo. Rápidamente Katt des-invoca a Orion mientras Kakashi salta junto a ella.

Los atacantes aparecen, son tres ninjas del país de la roca, sus fronteras no están tan lejos así que no es un encuentro tan extraño; es probable que las quejas de Orion los atrajeran.

-Oye, ¿Esa no es la peste roja?- pregunta uno señalando a Katt, el comentario la molesta bastante, pero prefiere no iniciar una guerra de gritos.

-Si, creo que sí- responde otro de los ninjas riendo. Hasta que el tercero los hace callar.

-Ya, dejen de tontear- ordena sacando su kunai -Los últimos que la vieron no acabaron muy bien.

Katt sonríe un poco "Los ninjas que me crucé cuando estaba con Leiko en el cuerpo de Ino" piensa, aunque momentos después ve a Kakashi detrás de los ninjas que tiene al frente "¿Cuándo…?"

El jonin hace unos handseals rápidamente y se acerca a Katt cuando termina. Los tres ninjas siguen de pie, riendo y hablando pero parecen con la mirada perdida.

-Se les quita en un día- comenta Kakashi sonriente -Sigamos.

-¿Genjutsu?- pregunta Katt cuando ya se han alejado de la zona.

-Si, son bastante útiles… deberías aprenderlos- comenta adelantándose cuando termina el comentario para evitar la mirada asesina de Katt.

-Que no me gustan- dice en un tono alto mientras trata de alcanzarlo.

x x

Nuevamente en Konoha y luego de dar el informe de la misión Katt va a la casa de Kakashi, el jonin está algo más atento con ella que de costumbre lo cual Katt no tiene mayores problemas en aceptar a pesar de lo extraño que le parezca.

Cuando es tarde en la noche Katt va junto con Kakashi que está leyendo su libro recostado en su cama, no se le ve tan concentrado en su lectura como de costumbre. Katt gira y se coloca encima de él, sentada con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, esperando a que baje el libro, cosa que para sorpresa de ella si lo hace.

-Katt…- dice Kakashi observándola y colocando sus manos sobre las piernas de ella.

Katt tiene la mirada fija en él a la expectativa de que algo pueda ocurrir con él teniendo la iniciativa.

-…pesas- agrega con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Cómo?!- grita Katt bastante enfadada borrando su mirada expectante.

-Pesas- repite Kakashi sonriente.

-No exageres, no peso tanto, hago ejercicio- responde Katt muy indignada aunque sin dejar de 'aplastar' a Kakashi.

-Igual, estás pesada- sigue comentando el jonin muy divertido por la expresión del rostro de Katt.

-Yo no…- dice Katt hasta que piensa un poco -¡Cierto!- comenta -Me había olvidado de los pesos… ya se me habían hecho costumbre.

-No ves…- agrega el jonin mientras Katt lo observa aún enfadada.

-Pero igual, son ocho kilos, casi no es nada considerando que se supone eres fuerte- comenta la pelirroja muy molesta -A menos que estés insinuando que peso demasiado incluso sin los pesos.

Kakashi no responde sólo sonríe y se voltea haciendo que Katt caiga sobre la cama -Ya es tarde, duérmete- dicho esto Kakashi cierra los ojos y Katt algo indignada se coloca al costado dándole la espalda y se va a dormir maldiciéndolo.

x x

Esa mañana Kakashi ya está mucho más normal, tiene la mirada fija en su libro e ignora a Katt como de costumbre. Fastidiada pero sin muchos ánimos de pelear sale de donde Kakashi a buscar nuevos peso "Al fin de cuentas los que tengo ya no sirven si me puedo mover como si no los tuviera" piensa.

Ese día Katt prefiere evitar a Kakashi, hasta la noche anterior había estado bastante bien con él, pero ya regresó a ignorarla de su manera habitual así que lo mejor es no acercarse tanto, con suerte si lo deja en paz por unas horas el jonin puede regresar a ser algo cariñoso "Además mejor empiezo a entrenar con el peso extra nuevo que compré"

En la noche cuando ya está algo cansada puede escuchar las voces de Raidou, Kotetsu e Izumo viniendo de su local de costumbre, ya que hace tiempo no los espía decide pasar un rato, con algo de suerte se entera algo nuevo.

-Entonces Genma está de misión con Shizune- comenta Kotetsu -Debe de haberla arreglado ella… ya saben, misión simple donde puedan pasar el rato juntos.

-Deberíamos aprovechar de ir a Suna estos días, sin Shizune acosándonos- comenta Izumo.

-De que se quejan a ustedes ella apenas los molesta, en cambio a mí…- comenta Raidou bebiendo su sake.

Kotetsu sonríe un poco y se transforma en Shizune haciendo que Raidou levante la ceja -¡Raidou! No te acerques a esa tipa, es una mujer fácil… no te preocupes yo te voy a presentar a una amiga mía del hospital es una chica decente, así podremos salir los cuatro a algún lugar romántico- imita Kotetsu moviéndose como Shizune mientras Raidou se tapa la cara con su mano.

-No puedo creer que me haya hecho eso- dice Raidou -Si quisiera algo serio no estaría yendo a esos lugares.

-Con suerte su amiga es bonita- comenta Izumo riendo un poco.

-¿Las enfermeras del hospital?- dice Raidou –Bueno, bueno algunas si son bonitas, pero normalmente no divertidas.

Katt se queda un rato más bastante divertida por la imitación de Kotetsu, pero decide irse antes de que por algún milagro del destino a Kakashi se le ocurriera buscarla.

x x

Los siguientes tres días Katt los usa para entrenar ya que al parecer a Kakashi se le acabó su tarifa de amor del mes. Al no tener nada con que entretener su mente la preocupación sobre la libertad de Leiko regresa con Katt. No importa lo que Kakashi pueda decirle, nada de eso parece tranquilizarla en ese aspecto, ser el blanco de alguien que notoriamente es superior en habilidad a uno nunca es algo agradable "Claro… yo he mejorado… pero no como para poder ganarle"

Por inercia en esos días Katt pasa por la casa de Genma para darse con la sorpresa de ver a Kero adentro solito y abandonado, es cierto que ya está completamente recuperado y con suficiente comida y agua, pero aún así no puede creer que Genma lo haya dejado sólo, sobretodo considerando que se fue al día siguiente de haberlo recuperado "Aunque se supone que a una misión"

x x

La noche del tercer día mientras Katt pasea por Konoha aún preocupada por su situación con respecto a Leiko ve a Genma caminando con Shizune "Ya regresaron" piensa acercándose un poco. La pareja se ve conversando animadamente cosa que despierta los celos y porque no decirlo, la envidia de Katt.

Luego de seguirlos un rato aflora su indignación "¿Cómo puede estar tan contenta después que extravió al gato de Genma? y para colmo liberó a Leiko" piensa observando con detenimiento a Shizune "Ya sé que le intereso a Genma, pero eso de soltar a Leiko me parece un poco exagerado" luego una sonrisa aparece en su rostro "Bueno, arruinemos la noche"

Katt se adelanta por la zona donde está yendo la pareja para poder cruzárselos "Ahora sólo debo de mostrarme deprimida y triste y eso basta para que Genma se distraiga de Shizune" piensa Katt con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro esperando a tenerlos a la vista para 'aparecer' caminando en sentido contrario.

La primera en notar a Katt es Shizune, esta abre un poco los ojos con una mirada nerviosa y se coloca en frente de Genma riendo un poco y tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo por otro lado rápidamente.

La reacción de Shizune fue inesperada así como rápida dejando a Katt algo extrañada "No tengo idea que estén hablando pero esta vez Shizune no me quiere cerca" piensa mientras trata de buscarlos. Luego de unos momentos puede ver como ambos ninjas están subiendo las escaleras que suben el cerro "Probablemente van a hablar mientras observan Konoha… la vista es bonita" piensa algo fastidiada "Pero sería demasiado extraño e incluso obvio que me apareciera por ahí"

Katt se mantiene oculta entre los árboles del parque que hay a las faldas del cerro, esperando mientras piensa en un plan "¡Ya sé!" dice para ella "Que idiota que soy, con lo llamativa que soy es obvio que se me va a notar" piensa mientras juega un poco con su cabello "Hay que estar ciego para no notar mi cabello"

Katt busca un buen ángulo para colocarse, tiene que parecer algo casual, pero al mismo tiempo tiene que ser un lugar donde Genma la pueda ver y esté lo suficientemente cerca como para que se anime a bajar. Cuando lo encuentra Katt se acerca caminando lentamente y se sienta en una banca mientras deja que el viento juegue con su cabello "Si no me nota con el viento moviendo mi pelo como una bandera es que Genma está ciego"

Con sumo cuidado de no moverse bruscamente Katt levanta el rostro como si estuviera mirando hacia el cielo. Ahí puede ver a Genma con Shizune hablando, pero nuevamente es Shizune quien nota a Katt primero "No de nuevo… aunque si lo saca de ahí sería demasiado obvio" piensa hasta que una voz la interrumpe.

-¡Kattie! ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola y deprimida?- interrumpe Guy mientras se acerca a Katt con su brillante sonrisa.

-…Guy…- dice Katt "Yo no quería atraerlo a él" piensa algo espantada.

-¿Mi rival te ha estado tratando mal?- pregunta enérgicamente mientras cierra su puño.

-No, no, no es por Kakashi- responde rápidamente para evitar tener que ver nuevamente alguno de sus combates con Kakashi -Es por otra cosa.

-Cuéntame Kattie- dice sonriente de pie en frente de Katt.

-Bueno… es que…- responde Katt algo indecisa sobre como librarse de Guy -Lo que sucede es que estoy preocupada por lo de Leiko. Tú sabes, la tipa de Akatsuki.

-¿Y por qué te preocupa?- pregunta Guy al ver que Katt deja de hablar.

-Parece que se escapó o la liberaron… y como Akatsuki me ha atacado un par de veces…- dice Katt sin poner mucha atención a Guy, si lo observa con mucha atención es probable que no pueda evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, el hombre le causa bastante gracia.

-¡No te preocupes!- exclama Guy moviendo su puño bruscamente -Yo iré por ella- dicho esto Guy sale corriendo a buscar a Tsunade para pedirle que le asigne como misión la captura de Leiko.

-Oye… Guy- dice Katt inútilmente, el jonin ya había desaparecido corriendo entre los árboles y con ese traje verde que lleva resultaba muy complicado localizarlo a simple vista.

Cuando Katt levanta la mirada al cerro ve que ya no están ni Genma ni Shizune, con la intervención del ruidoso de Guy es probable que Shizune haya logrado hacer que Genma se mueva con ella a otro lado, al fin de cuentas Katt se notaba normal mientras hablaba con el hombre verde, no deprimida como para hacer que Genma quiera ir a averiguar que le ocurría "Bueno, con suerte Guy la encuentra… no fue una noche completamente inútil" piensa mientras se dirige a su casa rendida.

x x

Katt se encuentra donde Tsunade esperando junto con Kiba y Shikamaru, esa mañana recibió un pergamino avisando que tenía misión. Pero ya lleva una hora esperando y aún no les avisan cual es.

-Hola- saluda alegremente Kakashi acercándose al grupo -Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

Katt lo observa algo extrañada al igual que los otros dos chunin, pero sus miradas se llenan de más confusión cuando de la oficina de Tsunade sale Guy sonriendo y diciéndole a los cuatro que entren.

-Llegas tarde Kakashi- dice Tsunade cuando los tiene al frente, se encuentra sola en su oficina -Pero no importa- agrega cambiando su mirada hacia Katt -Ayer Guy me pidió para que se le asignara la captura de un miembro de Akatsuki.

Los comentarios de Tsunade llaman la atención de los tres chunin más Kakashi y Guy parecen no estar sorprendidos por la mención del grupo.

-Por medidas de precaución no voy a enviar sólo a Guy, así que Kakashi los llevará a ustedes tres a la misma misión- agrega Tsunade observando a Katt -Leiko fue liberada ya que no nos servía de mucho más para intentar extraer información. Estoy más que segura de que debe haberse ido a reunir con algún miembro de Akatsuki para enterarse de cómo debe de proceder ahora que ya está libre nuevamente- explica -Quiero a Leiko de regreso junto con quien la esté acompañando, ya debe de haber hecho contacto han pasado cerca de semana y media.

-¿La liberaron para conseguir otra persona para interrogar?- interrumpe Katt -Cualquiera pudo haberme avisado antes.

-Era preferible si no te enterabas, de cualquier forma no estabas bajo peligro- responde Tsunade -Y antes que me lo preguntes, te estoy asignando a esta misión para que duermas tranquila viendo que Leiko es recuperada y no creas que es un espectáculo montado.

Katt no vuelve a interrumpir, Tsunade había predecido bien lo que Katt tenía en mente, pero ahora ella estaba con la mirada fijada en Kakashi "Ibiki realmente estaba bajando las escaleras el día que Kakashi llegó, probablemente le asignaron que me cuidara o se preocupó y decidió quedarse conmigo en caso Leiko decidiera buscarme antes que salir de Konoha" piensa mientras ve como Kakashi le sonríe un momento.

x x

Una hora para alistarse, al ser Leiko una ninja relacionada con Akatsuki y con la posibilidad de encontrar un miembro real de esta organización era necesario dar un tiempo para que cada miembro se alistara lo mejor posible.

Mientras Katt se dirige al punto de encuentro ve a Ino, Chouji y Shino moverse como si estuvieran siguiendo el rastro de algo guiados por los insectos que hacen de rastreadores.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- pregunta Katt al verlos.

-¡Katt!- saluda Ino muy alegre mientras parece buscar a Orion con la vista.

-Una misión, a la Hokage se le perdió algo- comenta Chouji mientras come sus papas.

"Por algún motivo cada vez que Tsunade me da la impresión de líder madura y responsable salen cosas como esta" piensa Katt sonriente mientras ve como el grupo de genins continúa su búsqueda.

x x

Con los cinco ninjas reunidos el grupo sale guiado por Kiba y Akamaru que están siguiendo el rastro de Leiko, que aunque es débil luego de tantos días no lo ha borrado como en ocasiones anteriores.

El rastro guía al grupo hasta la cabaña donde estuvo Katt cuando Leiko se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Ino. El lugar es inspeccionado por Kakashi y Guy, pero está completamente vacío.

-Ha borrado el rastro desde aquí- comenta Kiba -Tal vez si nos alejamos un poco y buscamos pueda reencontrarlo, no creo que se mueva todo el tiempo sin dejar rastro, se demoraría demasiado en moverse distancias largas.

Kakashi invoca a sus perros para que ayuden a Kiba a conseguir nuevamente el rastro de Leiko, cosa que luego de una media hora consiguen.

-No está yendo sola- comenta Kiba -Es el tipo de la otra vez, el que me estaba llevando, bueno, al cuerpo de Katt.

-Ese tipo es peligroso- comenta Kakashi pero luego observa por unos segundos a Guy -Aunque no creo que esta vez pueda demostrarlo mucho.

Desde que salieron de Konoha han pasado tres días y ahora están frente a una cueva oculta detrás de una cascada, al parecer es donde el rastro los lleva y el olor de Leiko y su compañero están aún muy fuertes en el ambiente.

-Son sólo ellos dos en la cueva- dice Kiba.

-Ustedes tres encárguense de Leiko- indica Kakashi -Nosotros vamos por el otro- agrega mirando a Guy, este asiente con la cabeza y una brillante sonrisa.

Los cinco ninjas de Konoha entran a la cueva y avanzan con cautela, el hecho de ser una cueva y que Leiko use jutsus de tierra no es algo que se deba de tomar a la ligera. Cuando están cerca Kakashi hace una seña para que se detenga, se pueden escuchar voces, momentos después empieza el ataque.

Al acercarse a las voces una de estas, una masculina maldice un poco. Cuando Katt logra tener una vista de la escena ve a Leiko lista para defenderse al igual que su compañero, el lector de mentes.

Leiko está con ropas similares a las de Akatsuki, pero sin la capa con las nubes rojas, y sobre su frente la bandana tachada de Iwa "De la villa de la tierra… no me sorprende" piensa Katt mientras junto con Kiba y Shikamaru se acerca a ella. Antes de lograr entrar en combate con Leiko la voz de Guy resuena por todo el lugar.

-¡Dynamic entry!- grita el jonin dando un salto en el aire a una velocidad bastante sorprendente.

El miembro de Akatsuki a pesar de haberle leído la mente a Guy es incapaz de esquivar la patada que va directo a su rostro, su cuerpo es lanzado con gran fuerza contra una de las paredes de la cueva golpeando fuertemente y cayendo inconciente al piso con un par de rocas encima de él.

Shikamaru reacciona rápido y captura a Leiko con su sombra, la muchacha se había distraído por la escena, parece que la imagen de su compañero siendo pateado con tal fuerza contra la cueva la horrorizó y distrajo.

Katt se prepara para atacar a Leiko para dejarla inconciente, pero Kakashi la sujeta del hombro -Deja que Kiba se encargue- comenta sonriente parado junto a ella, al parecer ni se había gastado en entrar rápido al combate, sabía que Guy era demasiado rápido para el lector de mentes, aunque supiera lo que iba a hacer no iba a poder evitar los golpes.

-¿Los llevamos a Konoha no?- pregunta Kiba luego de haber dejado inconciente a Leiko.

-Si- responde Kakashi vendando los ojos del lector de mentes -Sólo por si las dudas, puede sentir a la gente de lejos, pero sólo leer bien si tiene contacto visual.

-Cayeron bastante rápido- comenta Katt observando dudosa ambos cuerpos.

-Era de esperarse considerando que había dos jonins y tres chunin- comenta Kakashi sonriendo mientras lleva a Leiko inconciente.

Segundos después se acerca a Katt -Aunque con un jonin hubiera bastado de más para Leiko- comenta en voz baja sólo para que Katt escuche mientras se puede ver que tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y tú sigues insistiendo con lo de Genma ¿No?- dice Katt mirando divertida al jonin, los celos parecen poner a Kakashi en un estado bastante divertido para Katt.

Con esto Kakashi y Guy cargan a los prisioneros de vuelta a Konoha. Al parecer Ibiki va a tener alguien más para sacar información y ocupar su día.

* * *

El fic ya necesitaba algo de verde xD (Guy le da color y vida a las cosas)

Espero les haya gustado (Si, Katt es una envidiosa y celosa… pero no es su culpa, ella también quiere atención y Kakashi no se la tiende a dar en ocasiones normales xD)

Ya saben quejas y opiniones son bien recibidas ^^

Dejen review y hagan feliz a Orion (O si no en lugar de carne tendrá brócoli muajajaja)


	34. Chapter 34

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 34**

¿Quién me invoca?

* * *

Tsunade observa con suma atención a Leiko y al lector de mentes mientras dos ANBU los llevan, aún inconcientes, a la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando los ANBU salen de la sala luego de acomodarlos y tomar las precauciones necesarias Ibiki ingresa a la habitación.

-Que bueno que lee mentes… me va a ahorrar el trabajo de explicarle lo que le sucederá si no coopera- comenta Ibiki cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tsunade regresa la mirada al grupo de ninjas que tiene al frente -Buen trabajo, espero que podamos conseguir algo más de información… la muchacha tenía muy poco conocimiento, por no decir nulo, sobre Akatsuki.

-¿Pero no era parte de ellos?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-No exactamente, al parecer su conexión era por el ninja que acaban de traer, él era quien le daba órdenes un miembro real de Akatsuki, así que esperamos poder conseguir algo útil de él- explica Tsunade -Ahora vayan a descansar.

Kiba y Shikamaru salen de la oficina mientras Katt empieza a salir con Kakashi seguidos por Guy.

-Kakashi- interrumpe de improvisto Tsunade llamando al jonin en un tono de voz serio -Tú quédate un momento, necesito hablar contigo.

-Después nos vemos- dice Kakashi sonriéndole a Katt mientras ella termina de salir de la oficina viendo como él se acerca donde Tsunade.

x x

-¿Para qué lo querrá Tsunade?- se pregunta Katt de camino a su casa. Para mucha suerte de ella Guy había visto a Lee y Hinata a lo lejos luego de salir del edificio y corrió a hablarles, cosa que Katt aprovechó para escabullirse y evitar que Guy le intente ofrecer agua de lechuga o se le pegue por un buen par de horas "Nada personal contra Guy, pero quiero algo de paz… al menos para cuando quiero un día tranquilo la actitud taciturna de Kakashi no se ve tan mal"

Katt se encuentra mucho más relajada ahora que Leiko está nuevamente en custodia y que Kero al menos está relativamente a salvo en casa de Genma. A pesar de todo eso, no le agrada mucho que Kakashi se haya quedado con Tsunade, por algún motivo siente que es para hablar sobre ella "Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, ninguno de los dos va a decirme de que se trata, incluso tal vez es para que le informe algo de estos días en que Leiko estuvo suelta"

Antes de llegar a su edificio se cruza con Ino y Chouji, la muchacha está algo fastidiada y parece estar echándole encima su fastidio al chico.

-Ino- llama Katt haciendo que los dos ninjas la vean, la rubia se acerca rápidamente mientras que Chouji respira un poco aliviado.

-Katt, ¿tienes idea de cómo rastrear algo que se perdió hace como una semana?- pregunta Ino con algo de esperanzas en sus ojos.

-No… sólo se me viene a la mente Kiba o alguno de su familia- responde.

-Kiba está en misión y aún no regresa, y su familia debe de estar ocupada además que no los conozco tanto como para pedirles que nos ayuden- comenta derrotada Ino.

-¿Y qué es lo que se les ha perdido?- pregunta Katt.

-Esto- dice Ino sacando una pequeña botella una botella que Katt reconoce.

-Una poción de amor…- comenta Katt recordando la vez que trató de lanzarle una a Kakashi "El maldito estuvo actuando como si hubiera logrado que le hiciera efecto" piensa hasta que nota mejor la botella –Pero… el contenido está ahí.

-Si pero según Shino no es el original, dice que alguien la debe de haber usado y la rellenó con otra cosa- responde Ino mientras Katt observa la botella con más detenimiento.

"Si… el color es un poco diferente aunque…" -¿Y no pudieron encontrar al que la usó?

-No, incluso la encontramos por casualidad, uno de los insectos de Shino…- responde Ino más desanimada aún -Según él debe de haber sido un jonin ya que no han quedado rastros de lo ocurrido.

-Pues lo siento pero… no tengo idea de cómo encontrar quien lo hizo, incluso si Shino cree que fue un jonin y resulta ser verdad no creo que haya dejado rastros y si lo hizo considerando el tiempo que ha pasado ya no creo que se le pueda seguir- responde Katt mirando a Ino -Tal vez deberían decirle a Tsunade, con suerte a ella si se le ocurre como resolverlo.

-Si… quería tratar de encontrar alguna pista antes de avisarle pero… incluso Shino ya se fue para su casa luego de que revisáramos el lugar y no encontráramos nada- comenta Ino

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?- pregunta Katt por curiosidad.

-El insecto lo encontró cerca del hospital- responde Ino -Iré a avisarle a la Hokage, nos vemos.

"¿Cerca del hospital? Pobres enfermos algún pobre herido que no podía defenderse debe de haberle caído la poción encima" piensa Katt mientras se dirige a la casa de Genma "Quiero ver si Kero sigue con vida"

-¡¡Katt!!- exclama Shizune muy sorprendida al abrir la puerta de la casa de Genma -Qué… ¿Qué haces por acá?- pregunta muy nerviosa y sin abrir mucho la puerta.

-Vine a ver como andaba Genma y Kero- responde Katt muy extrañada, no sólo de ver a Shizune ahí abriendo la puerta que hasta un punto eso no es tan extraño, si no por la actitud que tiene.

-Están bien… están descansando ahora…- responde Shizune aún nerviosa y algo impaciente.

Katt observa a Shizune por unos momentos hasta que una idea pasa por su cabeza "Ella no se abría atrevido a…" -Bueno, le avisas que vine a verlo- agrega Katt antes de irse. Detrás de ella la puerta se cierra rápidamente.

Katt se aleja del lugar y espera hasta que anochece "La botella la encontraron cerca del hospital… pero no, sería demasiado que hiciera algo así, aparte sabe de más que es un mero impulso hormonal y por el tipo de mujer que aparenta ser no creo que eso sea lo que quiera… controlar a un hombre así debe ser muy complicado. Pero… hoy no estuvo Shizune con Tsunade al parecer ha estado con Genma" Con la oscuridad de la noche y con Shizune que ya debe de haberse olvidado que ella estuvo por ahí unas horas antes Katt se acerca nuevamente a la casa de Genma "Sólo voy a mirar un momento, para despejarme las dudas"

Al lograr encontrar a la pareja dentro de la casa escucha que están en la sala "Hasta ahí no hay problema" piensa mientras trata de encontrar una ventana que no tenga la cortina cerrada o al menos permita que se vea algo. Luego de un par de ventanas logra tener un poco de visión desde la cocina, no se ve muy bien pero se observa como Genma está inusualmente cariñoso y no de la manera más romántica, Shizune por su lado parece verse alegre por momentos y confundida por otros, para suerte de ella puede quitárselo de encima cuando se pone demasiado 'cariñoso' al parecer usa algún jutsu que parece adormecerlo un poco.

Katt se queda mirando la escena con la boca abierta de la impresión "Estoy casi segura de que eso debe de ser la poción de amor" piensa mientras saca el rostro de la ventana y se oculta en las cercanías "Si lo hizo… ¿Qué clase de persona desesperada por atención haría eso?" se pregunta Katt indignada hasta que recuerda nuevamente que ella trató de hacerle lo mismo a Kakashi "…Pero lo mío es diferente, yo no tenía idea exacta de cómo funcionaba además no me estaba aprovechando de él, sólo fue una cosa del momento" trata de excusarse mentalmente mientras decide que hará "No puedo ir con el cuento a donde Tsunade… no como yo al menos, con eso me aseguraría que Shizune me mande a la misión más horrible en cuanto tenga oportunidad"

"Tsunade debe de andar medio borracha para estas horas… ya mañana veré como hago para avisarle" piensa mientras se dirige a su casa a tratar de descansar "Debí ver si es que Kakashi estaba en su casa… pero no importa mejor me alejo de él hasta que vea que hago, que si se da cuenta no va a dejar que meta mi narizota en el asunto"

x x

Esa tarde, luego de almorzar, Katt cambia a la apariencia de una muchacha de unos quince años y espera pacientemente en la calle hasta ver a un niño que no se vea ni muy responsable ni muy idiota.

-Oye- dice Katt acercándose a un niño que cree encaja dentro de lo que ella necesita.

El niño la observa con curiosidad y espera a que este cerca de él.

-¿Me haces un favor?- comenta Katt sonriente -Necesito que le digas algo a la Hokage.

El niño abre los ojos de alegría y escucha atentamente -¿Es como si fuera un genin?

-Algo similar…- responde Katt riendo un poco -Necesito que le digas donde está su poción que extravió- dice Katt diciéndole la dirección de la casa de Genma. Un rato después el niño la memoriza y sale corriendo hacia la oficina de Tsunade mientras Katt una sonrisa se pierde entre la multitud.

Ya en su forma normal y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Katt se oculta cerca de la casa de Genma a esperar que todo empiece a moverse "¿Debería sentirme mal?... Nah, Shizune tomó sus riesgos así que…" piensa Katt sonriente pero se pone en alerta al ver a Tsunade caminar hacia la casa de Genma, se le ve extrañada, seria y con una especie de jeringa en la mano.

Katt se mantiene expectante hasta que ve que Shizune abre la puerta. La expresión de la kunoichi es invaluable, los ojos casi se le salen al ver a Tsunade en la puerta y su espanto y nerviosismo saltan a la luz "Lástima que desde aquí no pueda ver la cara de Tsunade" la Hokage entra a la casa de Genma y cierra la puerta detrás de ella con algo de fuerza.

Katt se desilusiona un poco, no puede ver que sucede y si se acerca considerando que Tsunade se ve más despierta que la mayoría de los días, podría sentirla. Desanimada por no poder ver en vivo los resultados espera hasta que algo ocurra.

Luego de una hora Tsunade abandona la casa frotándose la frente mientras regresa en dirección a su oficina. Katt espera con algo de ansiedad a que aparezcan Genma o Shizune pero la casa se queda tranquila.

"Que extraño… o alguno debería salir o debería de escuchar gritos" piensa Katt hasta que ve a Kotetsu e Izumo acercarse a la casa de Genma. Ambos ninjas se detienen en la entrada, al parecer escucharon algo. Sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto, a diferencia de Katt, ambos shinobi ingresan a la casa por una ventana del segundo piso.

Katt se acerca al ver esto para tratar de imitarlos pero se detiene de golpe a mitad de camino al ver que ambos salen rápidamente, para suerte de ella logra ocultarse a tiempo contra una de las paredes de a casa.

-Hay que avisarle a Raidou- dice Kotetsu que se ve bastante alarmado.

-Cuando se entere…- agrega Izumo mientras se alejan, al parecer Raidou no está en su casa ya que ni pasan por ahí.

"¿Van a ir con el chisme?" piensa Katt algo preocupada, tampoco era su intención que los amigos de Genma se enteraran.

La puerta de Genma se abre y sale Shizune, se le ve deprimida y bastante avergonzada. Camina lentamente en dirección a su casa luego de cerrar la puerta de Genma.

"Se le ve peor de lo que pensé que estaría" piensa Katt con algo de pena "… tampoco es para tanto… aunque bueno Shizune no parece del tipo de persona que simplemente no le importe cometer un error"

Luego de una hora en que espera en caso algo suceda Katt, aún escondida contra una pared, ve como llegan Raidou, Kotetsu e Izumo, el primero se acerca a la entrada de la casa mientras los otros dos se ocultan.

Raidou golpea la puerta varias veces sin respuesta alguna -¡Genma abre de una vez, sé que estás ahí!- grita Raidou en un tono casual.

Pasan unos minutos y la puerta se abre dejando ver a un Genma algo sorprendido -¿Raidou?... no te esperaba ver por aquí.

-Lo sé sólo venía a ver como estabas… después de lo de Shizune…- comenta Raidou.

Genma se tapa el rostro con su mano a la altura de la frente -¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Los rumores vuelan, media Konoha ya lo sabe… ya te había dicho que eso del compromiso no es para nosotros, mira como ibas a acabar- comenta Raidou -De cualquier forma no te preocupes, soy tu amigo y te apoyaré en esto, iré a hablar con Shizune- agrega con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- interrumpe Genma mirando a los ojos a Raidou -Yo ya lo discutí con ella, no vayas a molestarla- comenta parándose derecho como si estuviera listo para saltarle encima en caso tratara de huir -¿Y cómo es que media Konoha lo sabe?- agrega mirando algo molesto a su sonriente amigo.

De la nada Kotetsu e Izumo se lanzan encima de Genma sujetándolo mientras Raidou desaparece.

-No de nuevo- se escucha decir a Genma mientras cae al piso tratando de zafarse.

Katt aguanta la risa que le da la escena y decide seguir a Raidou que va un poco delante de ella, al parecer el hombre está demasiado divertido como para notar su presencia. Cuando llega ala casa de Shizune, Raidou respira profundamente y toma una actitud seria mientras Katt se oculta entre unos arbustos bastante cerca.

-Ra… Raidou- dice Shizune en un tono casi muerto observando la expresión del ninja.

-Shizune… me enteré lo que hiciste con Genma.

-Yo… ¿Cómo?- dice la kunoichi muy confundida y apenada.

-No te preocupes- interrumpe Raidou colocando su mano en el hombro de ella -Quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo…

Los ojos de Shizune cambian un poco, se un poco más relajada hasta que el rostro de Raidou cambia por una gran sonrisa y completa su frase.

-… Económico para que puedas seguir comprando pociones y no tengas que robarlas- agrega mirando como se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba -Incluso le avisé a los otros y también quieren darte su apoyo.

Shizune cierra la puerta de su casa mientras Raidou empieza a reírse apoyado contra la puerta. Por su lado Katt no está segura si reír o sentir pena por Shizune.

-Eso fue cruel… pero se lo merecía- comenta Raidou tomando la compostura -Volveré con Genma.

Katt vuelve a seguir a Raidou "Tiene razón eso fue cruel… lo malo es que me divertí…" piensa Katt sintiéndose culpable de divertirse a costa del sufrimiento ajeno "Pero no puedo evitarlo"

Raidou regresa donde Genma con Katt siguiéndolo no muy de lejos. Genma aún no logra sacarse de encima a Kotetsu e Izumo, pero los tres dejan de jalonearse al ver llegar a Raidou.

-Listo, ya le hice saber que tenía mi ayuda y la de varios ninjas para que pueda comprar más pociones- comenta Raidou aguantando la risa.

-¿¡Qué hiciste que!?- grita Genma poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la casa con dirección a donde Shizune.

Kotetsu e Izumo se levantan del piso riendo mientras Raidou vuelve a desaparecer observando como se aleja Genma. Esta vez Katt decide hablar con Genma "No quiero que hable con Shizune" piensa mientras utiliza su chakra para ganar algo de velocidad y poder adelantársele.

Un poco antes de poder tener a la vista la casa de Shizune Katt aparece caminando casualmente en el camino de Genma. El jonin deja de correr al ver que Katt se le acerca.

-Genma- saluda Katt al verlo -Te ves agitado y algo sucio.

-Si… unos problemas en casa y acabé en el piso- responde Genma algo nervioso -Katt… después hablamos- comenta forzándose un poco, al parecer cortar una conversación con Katt no es lo que quería hacer, pero aún así se va.

Katt se queda mirándolo algo amargada "¿¡Me ignoró!?" piensa mientras ve como el jonin se detiene de golpe nuevamente ante Shizune que venía caminando y se ve bastante molesta "¿Shizune?"

Genma parece estar explicándole algo hasta que se detiene y trata de patearla, Shizune salta evitando el ataque y empieza a reírse.

-Ya fue suficiente Raidou- dice Genma visiblemente irritado antes de continuar, pero ahora a paso normal, hacia la casa de Shizune.

-Creo que se enojó en serio esta vez- comenta Kotetsu acercándose a Raidou que regresa a su apariencia normal.

-Ya se le quitará- responde Izumo.

Raidou voltea la mirada hacia Katt con una sonrisa en el rostro -Creo que terminamos que la 'novia' de Genma por hoy.

El tono de voz hace que los otros dos vean a Katt y se rían un poco "Punto para Kakashi… no tiene estos amigos" piensa Katt mientras ve como se alejan.

Katt se queda parada en su lugar, ahora que la emoción acabó nota todo el alboroto que se armó por su culpa "No esperaba algo tan grande" piensa hasta que la silueta de un hombre hace que levante la mirada.

-Kakashi- dice sorprendida al verlo.

-¿Qué haces parada en la mitad de la calle?- pregunta el jonin sacando la mirada de su libro.

-Nada… paseando- responde Katt.

-No estarás para ver si es verdad lo de Shizune, ¿No?- pregunta Kakashi observándola.

-Pues… no- responde nerviosamente Katt -Es cosa de Shizune si quiere o no usar una poción… ¿Tú cómo te enteraste?

-Raidou… creo que la mitad de Konoha se enteró por él- explica Kakashi tranquilamente -Como hizo que me levantara pensé en buscarte para ir a comer algo, pero no te encontré en tu casa así que salí, con suerte te encontraba.

La pareja termina en un restaurante, como siempre Kakashi se va hasta el fondo del local dándole la espalda a todo y oculto tras alguna planta. Cuando ya tienen lo que ordenaron y es casi improbable que alguien se les acerque, Kakashi baja su máscara y empieza a comer, por suerte no parece que vaya a desaparecer en un segundo la comida del plato.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Tsunade?- pregunta Katt, no pierde nada con probar.

-Sobre unas misiones- responde el jonin mientras come tranquilamente.

-¿Y Leiko?

-Eso es trabajo de Ibiki, aunque por lo que escuché los cambiaron de lugar, ya no están cerca de Tsunade-sama, en caso se escapen sería un peligro si puede leer la mente de ella- explica Kakashi.

Katt iba a seguir hablando cuando nota que Kurenai y Asuma entran al mismo local. La pareja entra tranquilamente, aunque se nota que Kurenai parece estar conversando un poco alterada, normalmente la mujer es mucho más tranquila incluso aunque tenga a Katt cerca.

-Es sobre lo de Shizune y Genma- interrumpe Kakashi al ver como Katt observa con atención.

Kurenai nota a Katt y a Kakashi y se detiene, Asuma por su lado empieza a caminar hacia donde están ellos arrastrando sin querer a Kurenai con él. Cuando Katt vuelve la vista hacia Kakashi ve que está con la máscara puesta.

-Hola, y yo que pensaba que era sólo una especie de rumor que ustedes estaban juntos- dice Asuma sonriente con algo de curiosidad.

Kakashi no responde, sólo se queda sonriente mientras Katt observa con cuidado a Kurenai que le devuelve la mirada.

-Y tú que decías que no hay que fiarse de los chismes Kurenai- agrega Asuma mirándola -Si no Katt estaría disponible.

Kurenai mira al jonin rápidamente -Me refería sólo al de Shizune y la poción… claro que uno debe de tomar en cuenta los chismes, alguna base real pueden tener… como este- dice mirando a Kakashi y Katt -Por cierto acabo de recordar que quería que me llevaras a otro lugar.

-Pensé que me habías dicho que aquí- dice Asuma un poco confundido.

-Si, pero… por eso te digo que acabo de recordar- interrumpe Kurenai -Nosotros nos vamos.

Cuando están nuevamente solos Kakashi vuelve a bajar su máscara y continúa comiendo.

-Yo creo que Kurenai sigue pensando que me interesa Asuma- comenta Katt.

-Debes de haber hecho algo para que piense eso- responde Kakashi riendo un poco.

-No, sólo me emocioné al agradecerle por el cigarro y para mala suerte ella estaba por ahí- comenta Katt con una expresión de fastidio.

Pasa un rato mientras continúan hablando, hasta que llegan a tocar directamente el tema Shizune Genma, obviamente el que dirigió la conversación hasta ahí fue Kakashi, el cual no puede desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

-… Aunque bueno, no entiendo como Genma cayó en lo de la poción, esta bien que Shizune sea jonin pero- dice Kakashi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al estar sin máscara se nota muchísimo más.

-Ya empezaste de nuevo- comenta mirándolo.

-No, pero vamos, caer en un truco como ese… casi todos los ninjas reconocen esas pociones, no me explico como se la puso al frente y no reaccionó- agrega Kakashi tratando de verse serio pero con la sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios.

-Pudo habérsela echado cuando dormía- responde Katt.

-Si… supongo que pudo, aunque Shizune no es de ese estilo de atacar por la espalda.

-Ni del estilo de lanzar pociones de amor- agrega Katt.

-Yo aún creo que Genma vive muy distraído, no me extrañaría que uno de estos días lo dejen muy lastimado por andar sin tomarse las precauciones necesarias- comenta Kakashi.

Esa noche Katt va a dormir a la casa de Kakashi, el jonin se quedó dormido en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada cosa que disgustó un poco a Katt "Después de haber comido juntos pensé que al menos se quedaría despierto un rato"

x x

Amanece en Konoha, Katt se despierta junto a Kakashi que duerme profundamente a pesar de toda la luz que entra por la ventana. Al llegar en la noche ninguno de los dos cerró las cortinas "Horrorosa luz…" piensa Katt mientras observa la ventana, hasta que posa su mirada en los cuadros que Kakashi tiene en la cabecera de la cama.

Katt se sienta en la cama "Cierto que nunca me había fijado tanto en estos" piensa mientras sujeta uno donde están Sakura y Naruto, junto con el chico Uchiha que se escapó de Konoha "Sakura se ve feliz pero esos dos… parece que acabaran de discutir" piensa observando los rostros de Naruto y Sasuke, Kakashi por su lado simplemente se ve como Kakashi alegre y al parecer despreocupado.

Luego cambia de cuadro el otro está el antiguo equipo de Kakashi "Rin parece Sakura… ¿Será tradición ponerse en la misma pose?" piensa sonriendo "Minato… y Obito" la sonrisa de Katt desaparece, el sensei de Kakashi se supone que es su padre, cosa que la confunde demasiado y el hecho de que un chico tan alegre como Obito esté muerto no la hace estar de mejor humor "Aunque lo más deprimente de esto es Kakashi… ¿Por qué era tan amargado en esa época?" piensa, pero se ve interrumpida por una mano que sujeta el cuadro.

-Ya te despertaste- dice Kakashi sonriendo mientras Katt suelta el cuadro y él se queda observándolo, su mirada cambia por unos segundos a una algo melancólica aunque regresa la sonrisa al levantar la mirada donde Katt -Vamos a tomar desayuno.

El desayuno pasa como todos los desayunos que tienen; Kakashi termina antes de que Katt pueda siquiera empezar a comer, pero esta vez Kakashi se ve un poco más despistado que de costumbre como si estuviera con la cabeza en otro lado.

-Es mejor que vayas a tu casa, en caso Tsunade-sama te haya encargado una misión- comenta Kakashi mientras se lleva los platos del desayuno.

-Si… supongo- responde Katt un poco extrañada -Vengo después.

Katt va a su casa algo preocupada, no tiene idea que fue lo que le pasó a Kakashi "¿Habrá sido lo de los cuadros?... no creo los debe de ver todas las mañanas" piensa mientras entra a su casa y ve que no tiene misión.

Katt decide que es mejor dejar a Kakashi solo por un rato y va a entrenar un poco hasta que llega la hora de almuerzo. En un pequeño puesto de comida se sienta a almorzar hasta que escucha las voces de Kotetsu e Izumo que están bastante cerca y por más increíble que parezca no parecen haberla notado.

-Entonces se fue con Shizune…- dice Kotetsu algo decaído.

-Si, parece que estaba demasiado deprimida y decidió sacarla de Konoha hasta que el chisme se enfríe un poco- comenta Izumo -Y para colmo tremenda discusión que tuvimos con él.

-Lo peor es que Raidou se largó a Suna solo- comenta Kotetsu suspirando un poco -Con él si discutió bastante fuerte.

-Será que no entiende que si se queda con Shizune va a acabar metido en una casa asistiendo a reuniones del club de enfermeras y doctoras ninjas…- agrega Izumo lamentándose -Las mujeres cuando buscan relación seria son demasiado absorbentes, lo peor es que Shizune aparte de eso es demasiado tranquila y choca mucho con nuestros hobbies.

-Ya olvídate no podemos hacer mucho, hay que regresar a la puerta- dice Kotetsu pagando la cuenta.

"¿Se fue con Shizune?" piensa Katt "Pero… supongo que la encontró hecha un trapo cuando fue a verla y antes de irse con ella fue a pelearse con los otros tres" piensa acabando de comer.

-¡Carne!- dice Orion que acaba de ser invocado por Katt.

-Orioncito tú me vas a hacer compañía- dice Katt cargando a su zorro algo deprimida "Necesito algo que abrazar"

-Orion quiere carne y ver a Kero- dice el zorrito.

-Kero… cierto me había olvidado de él- comenta Katt -No creo que Genma lo haya dejado en su casa, veamos con Hana primero que de cualquier forma estamos más cerca.

Katt lleva a Orion donde Hana ahí está Kero y lo deja jugando por un buen rato mientras ella va a hablar con Hana.

En la noche Katt des-invoca a Orion que se quedó dormido de tanto jugar y va a ver a Kakashi. Entra al departamento del jonin y lo encuentra recostado en su cama con su libro tapándole la cara.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se acerca lentamente y trata de sujetar el libro, cuando está casi por tocarlo la mano de Kakashi la sujeta por la muñeca y la jala hacia su costado haciéndola caer en la cama.

-Ya te dije… tienes que comprarlo si lo quieres leer- dice Kakashi sacando el libro de su cara y observando con una sonrisa a Katt.

-Pensé que estabas dormido.

-Estaba, pero te sentí cuando te acercaste demasiado- comenta Kakashi mirándola -¿Vienes a dormir?

-Pues… supongo, pero vine a verte que para dormir tengo mi propia cama, ¿Sabes?- responde Katt haciendo que el jonin se ría un poco.

-El problema es que yo quiero dormir- dice Kakashi tratando de acomodarse en la cama de cierta manera se le ve cansado, lo cual considerando que parece haber estado todo el día en su casa es extraño.

-Pero todavía es temprano- interrumpe Katt -Además parece como si hubieras estado descansando todo el día.

-Pensando- dice en un tono bastante bajo mirando al techo.

-¿En?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad, nuevamente Kakashi parece estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Un sonido en la calle distrae a Katt, al parecer alguien se estrello contra algún basurero. Cuando regresa la mirada hacia Kakashi ve que el jonin la está mirando fijamente y la está rodeando con el brazo.

-¿Kakashi?- dice Katt al ver el cambio tan radical.

-¿Quieres saber en que estoy pensando?- pregunta colocándola contra la cama con él encima.

-… Si- responde Katt tiene el rostro de Kakashi frente al de ella, está sin su máscara.

Kakashi no responde sólo sonríe y acaricia el rostro de Katt con suavidad hasta que se acerca para darle un beso. Katt se sorprende un poco, la situación en si es bastante inusual, en especial por lo rápido que se está dando, pero cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

Cuando se separan Kakashi le sonríe y vuelve a acercarse para darle otro beso.

-¿Kakashi?- pregunta Katt pero el jonin se acerca lentamente y empieza a besarla de nuevo, esta vez Katt empieza a enojarse cuando un pequeño pensamiento atraviesa su mente "No se atrevería"

Katt se separa de Kakashi cuando acaba el beso, lo mira fijamente a los ojos y junta sus manos concentrando su chakra -¡Kai!- dice.

En ese instante abre los ojos, se encuentra en su cama y no hay ni rastros de Kakashi por ningún lado. Sale saltando de la cama increíblemente furiosa.

-¡¡¡Kakashi!!!- grita la pelirroja su rostro está rojísimo, con la poca luz de la habitación es difícil distinguir donde empieza su cabello.

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!- se escucha la voz de Ibiki muy malhumorado viniendo desde el piso de abajo.

Katt mira la hora, es bastante tarde, el genjutsu o lo que le haya hecho pasó bastante más lento que la realidad "Mañana lo asesino" piensa mientras muy molesta y casi pateando su cama vuelve a recostarse y trata de dormir.

x x

Esa mañana Katt se levanta y como alma que lleva el diablo sale aún muy enojada en dirección a la casa de Kakashi. Entra casi tirando la puerta y va para la habitación donde Kakashi duerme pacíficamente.

Katt lo observa y se acerca un poco para luego caerle encima y despertarlo con un golpe muy cerca al estómago.

El jonin abre de golpe los ojos por la forma nada agradable de despertar y casi sin aire mira a Katt -¿Qué sucede?- pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede?- repite Katt muy enojada aún encima de él y sosteniéndole los brazos -Te voy a decir que pasa, me metiste en un genjutsu y me dejaste en mi casa.

-Cierto, que bueno que saliste- responde Kakashi sonriendo ahora que recobro algo de su aliento -Tuve la impresión de que no me ibas a dejar dormir y pensé que te gustaría, así los dos teníamos lo que queríamos.

-Yo no quiero un maldito genjutsu- responde Katt en un tono alto.

-Bueno y yo no quería hablar- agrega Kakashi.

Antes de que Katt pueda seguir diciéndole algo Kakashi este logra zafarse hábilmente y cambia de posición con Katt, ahora es el quien esta encima y sujetándola a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Haces que me agite demasiado- comenta el jonin sonriente -Además deberías ir a entrenar un poco que todavía te falta mucho si pude cambiar de posición tan fácil.

x x

Enojada Katt deja a Kakashi en el departamento, invoca a Orion para dejarlo donde Hana y se larga a entrenar. Le dibuja una cara de Kakashi a uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento al cual golpea hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos.

Al atardecer Katt comienza a ir de camino para recoger a Orion, sigue muy molesta con Kakashi y no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Se detiene en un puesto de Sake para tratar de ahogar las penas y el mal humor aunque para mala suerte de ella el sake no le hace mucho efecto. Luego de recoger a Orion pasa por una tienda donde compra unos cigarros "Si no sirve uno que sea el otro vicio"

Sin siquiera pensar en ir a donde Kakashi Katt regresa a su casa des-invoca a Orion y se va a dormir "No puedo creer que ese hombre me haya metido en un genjutsu sólo para poder dormir en paz" piensa mientras se queda dormida.

x x

Un nuevo día empieza en la vida de Katt esta vez con un molesto sonido en la ventana, un sonido ligero como de algo chocando contra el vidrio. Cuando Katt se acerca ve que hay un pequeño insecto tratando de salir por la ventana "Shino de nuevo" piensa mientras observa por unos minutos al insecto tratando de salir, hasta que al ver que el animal o se mata a golpes o termina atravesando el vidrio, decide abrir la ventana y dejarlo salir de una buena vez "Ya decía que no lo había visto en un buen tiempo… o será que ya casi no lo noto"

Katt se alista y sale a entrenar, dejando a Orion con Hana para que siga jugando con Kero y alguno de los otros animales. El entrenamiento es monótono, algún pobre muñeco de entrenamiento que acaba siendo añicos luego de tener el rostro de Kakashi dibujado en el u otros con menos suerte que acaban incinerados por algún ninjutsu.

En la noche Katt recoge a Orion y por esos extraños instintos masoquistas que parece tener decide ir a ver a Kakashi "Con suerte ya se le pasó la estupidez y podemos tener una charla civilizada y hago que jure que no me volverá a meter en un genjutsu" piensa hasta que se cruza a mitad de camino con una alegre Ino que se le acerca corriendo.

-¡Dame Dango!- dice Orion moviendo la cola al ver a Ino.

-Que lindo- comenta la rubia mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

-Ino, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Katt.

-Estaba yendo a encontrarme con Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru volvió de una misión y nos vamos a reunir- explica Ino luego se detiene y observa a Katt por unos momentos -¿Has estado con Asuma-sensei?

-Me lo crucé una noche en un restaurante aunque se fue rápido- responde Katt extrañada.

-Oh…- responde Ino -Bueno no importa, nos vemos luego- agrega alejándose.

"¿Qué habrá sido lo de Asuma?" se pregunta mientras entra a la casa de Kakashi "¿Por qué Asuma puede ser atento y Kakashi no? El hombre sale con Kurenai, saca a comer a su equipo, hace sus misiones y no parece que se cayera inconciente en su casa" piensa enfadándose ligeramente mientras fuma un poco. Al llegar donde Kakashi apaga el cigarro y entra a la casa.

En cuanto Orion toca el piso corre hacia la cocina, segundos después va a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de Kakashi y salta sobre la cama.

-Kakashi dame carne- dice el zorro saltando encima del pecho del jonin hasta que lo despierta.

-¿Orion?

-Si, dame carne- insiste el zorro aún saltando.

Kakashi se levanta pasa junto a Katt y saca carne del refrigerador para Orion que se la come muy feliz. El jonin regresa para su cama pero al pasar junto a Katt se detiene y se coloca frente a ella.

-¿Estuviste con Asuma?- pregunta Kakashi.

-No…- responde Katt extrañada -¿Por?

-Hueles como él- dice Kakashi -Supongo que si no estuviste con él debes de haber estado fumando.

-Eso era…- comenta Katt recién captando el comentario que Ino le hizo antes -Si, estaba fumando.

Kakashi regresa para su cama y se recuesta tapando su rostro con su brazo. Katt lo observa un rato, toma un poco de aire mientras trata de calmarse lo más que puede antes de hablar "No me gusta que esté así… tal vez se enteró de algo y no me quiere decir nada"

-Kakashi, estás bastante extraño.

Kakashi levanta un poco su brazo dejando ver como su ojo la mira -Sólo estoy cansado.

-No has estado yendo a misiones, y no estabas así hace un par de días- comenta Katt cruzando los brazos -¿Qué te pasa?

Kakashi la mira por unos momentos y luego vuelve a tapar su rostro con su brazo -Ya te dije estoy cansado.

-Mira… no creas que no planeo cobrarte la del genjutsu, pero dejando eso de lado me preocupas- dice Katt mirándolo -Parece como si estuvieras en otro lugar- "Más que de costumbre" agrega en su mente mientras se acerca.

Katt no recibe respuesta por lo que se sienta al lado de él, cuando tampoco recibe respuesta coloca su mano sobre el brazo que le está cubriendo la cara y lo retira lentamente. Katt se enoja en el mismo instante en que le ve el rostro, Kakashi parece estar completamente dormido. Sin mucha sutileza Katt suelta de golpe el brazo.

-¡Si quieres que me vaya es más fácil pedirlo de buena manera que quedarte dormido!- grita Katt algo alterada, pero Kakashi no abre los ojos -¡Ven Orion!- dice Katt cargando a su zorro y saliendo del departamento.

"Es el colmo, parece como si le encantara hacerme enojar, pero no esto ya se pasó con esto parece que me quiere alejar por completo" piensa Katt muy molesta mientras camina por las calles de Konoha hacia su casa.

x x

El día siguiente pasa como los anteriores, Orion donde Hana y Katt entrenando; pero esta vez no planea ir en absoluto donde Kakashi, está demasiado enojada con él todavía "No entiendo que es lo que le pasa… no puedo cree que a alguien realmente le guste estar sólo y se dedique a alejar a alguien que se acerque demasiado" piensa "A mi no me gusta estar sola… en especial si puedo estar con él"

x x

Otro nuevo día, pero esta vez la rutina de Katt es interrumpida por un pergamino citándola en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Katt- dice Tsunade cuando la ve entrar a su oficina, se encuentra sola, sin Shizune ni Sakura; la primera debe de seguir fuera con Genma y Sakura es probable que entrenando o en el hospital -Te voy a asignar una misión simple hoy- empieza a decir la Hokage hasta que se detiene y observa un poco mejor a Katt -¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

-Si, sólo que se me pasaron las horas entrenando y no he podido dormir muy bien- responde Katt muy tranquila.

Tsunade parece dudar un poco de la respuesta aunque deben de haberle llegado reportes de alguna cabeza de muñeco destrozada con el rostro de Kakashi pintado. Suspira un poco y continúa -Por un poco de precaución voy a asignarte a que lleves un grupo a hacer misiones D.

-¿Genins?- pregunta Katt algo extrañada.

-Algo así…- comenta Tsunade -Por ciertos arreglos que hice las misiones D van a ser dirigidas por chunins hasta que Honoha se estabilice, necesito a los jonin ocupados en otras cosas- comenta extendiéndole un pergamino -Ahí está la información que requieres, el equipo está esperando afuera.

Katt sale de la oficina y revisa el pergamino -¿¡Qué!?- grita al leer que grupo debe de llevar.

Con la vista los busca no muy animada hasta que da con ellos "Al menos es algo simple… aunque según esto debo de dejar que ellos lo hagan y sólo asegurarme que trabajen en equipo… sólo puedo interferir si están en peligro o la misión debe de concluir"

Katt se acerca al grupo mirando a uno en especial con ciertas ganas de ahorcarlo con su bufanda.

-Konohamaru-kun- dice Moegui señalando a Katt.

-¡Ah! La vieja ¿Qué quieres?- exclama Konohamaru saltando mientras la señala.

Katt trata de no perder la compostura "No puedo asesinarlo, se supone que tengo que traerlo vivo" -Tienen una misión conmigo.

-¿Contigo?- pregunta Konohamaru -Me rehúso, quiero un ninja calificado.

Katt levanta la ceja fastidiada, se aclara la garganta y lo mira -Si quieres puedo decirle a Tsunade que no te interesa la misión.

Konohamaru la mira y luego fastidiado se va a sentar a una banca que tiene casi al lado -¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Una misión D. Recuperar una caja que se le cayó a un comerciante cerca de aquí, vio cuando caía pero como tenía la carreta no pudo ir a recogerla. Es una caja pequeña, pero considerando que tenemos la zona donde se supone se perdió no debería ser difícil de encontrar- explica Katt.

Los cuatro se dirigen al lugar indicado por el comerciante. No hablan mucho, el mayor sonido es el de Udon y su nariz.

El silencio incomoda un poco a Katt así que aprovecha para sacarse una duda -Konohamaru-

-¿Qué?- responde el niño atentamente.

-¿Por qué no participaron en el último examen chunin?

-No somos genins exactamente, con todo lo que pasó en Konoha conseguí que nos dieran permiso para hacer aunque sea misiones simples, así era como tener un equipo extra- explica Konohamaru.

-¿Entonces todavía están en la academia?- pregunta Katt algo sorprendida, es cierto que cualquiera de los del grupo de Naruto podría con los tres pero aún así la vez que estuvieron en el examen hicieron buen papel "Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien tal vez sea por todo eso del trabajo en equipo"

-Si, todavía tenemos que graduarnos- responde Konohamaru -¿Y porque hueles a mi tío Asuma?

-Por el cigarro… ¿¡Tu tío!?- pregunta Katt bastante sorprendida.

-Si, es hijo del tercer Hokage- responde Konohamaru.

"Eso no lo sabía" piensa Katt hasta que llegan al lugar -Bueno, busquen la caja- ordena -Cualquier cosa yo estaré por acá.

Cuando los tres se separan Katt se mueve para poder vigilarlos "Tengo que dejar de fumar que si Kurenai lo nota me va a encerrar eternamente en un genjutsu" para ser estudiantes de academia no lo hacen mal, están revisando el área bastante bien, el problema es que la zona está en bajada así que la caja pueda haber rodado bastante.

Llega la hora de almuerzo, aún no han encontrado la caja, aunque ya les queda poco terreno por buscar. Durante todo el rato de descanso Konohamaru parece estar muy atento con Katt, como si esperara un ataque o algo similar viniendo de ella.

-Bueno, sigan buscando para regresar de una vez a Konoha- dice Katt haciendo que los tres se dispersen nuevamente en pos de la caja.

Katt sigue a los niños sin que se den cuenta turnándose para verlos. Mientras Udon busca se tropieza con algo peludo, marrón y grande "Genial…" piensa Katt mientras salta para ir por el niño.

-¡Oso!- grita algo asustado buscando un kunai.

Katt llega a su costado, lo sujeta y salta hacia un árbol, a tiempo ya que el animal pasa su zarpa bastante cerca de Udon. El oso levanta la mirada al árbol gruñe un poco y se va caminando.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado Udon, además que es eso de andar tratando de herir a un pobre oso- dice Katt sonriendo -Deja esta zona, yo busco por aquí.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde viene Konohamaru con la caja -Listo, una misión muy simple- dice.

-Regresemos con Tsunade- comenta Katt mientras vuelven a Konoha.

Tsunade parece algo sorprendida de que hayan regresado sin haberse tratado de matar y relativamente rápido considerando el tipo de misión que era y que el grupo de Konohamaru aún no se ha graduado de la academia.

x x

Otro día rutinario para Katt, entrenar, dejar a Orion con Hana y Kero; lo único que salió de su rutina del día fue haber visto a Tenten entrenando cerca de donde estaba ella. De Kakashi ni la sombra, aunque ya no está tan enojada con él sabe que si va el jonin hará que todo el fastidio regrese casi instantáneamente, parece tener una habilidad para hacerla enfadar.

En la noche mientras dormía el sonido del refrigerador la despierta, suena a que algo esta raspándolo. Con cuidado Katt se levanta de la cama y va a ver la cocina; al prender la luz ve a Orion.

-Quiero carne- dice el zorrito tratando de alcanzar la manija del refrigerador.

-¿Orion?- pregunta Katt extrañada "Pero yo los des-invoco todas las noche" piensa -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Dame carne y te digo- dice Orion.

Katt lo mira confundida y le da la carne que tanto pide.

-Aparecí- responde alegremente Orion mientras come.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pareciste?- pregunta Katt.

-Apareciendo.

"Mañana veo esto con Tsunade…" piensa Katt des-invocándolo cuando acaba de comer.

x x

Esa mañana un pergamino con misión despierta a Katt, nuevamente una misión D con Konohamaru.

-Tsunade… ayer Orion apareció en mi casa- comenta Katt antes de irse a la misión.

Tsunade observa a Katt -Bueno es tu invocación no lo veo tan raro.

-Yo no lo invoqué- agrega Katt en un tono serio.

Tsunade observa a Katt por unos momentos, escribe algo y le entrega un papel -Antes de irte a la misión ve con Ebisu y explícale.

Katt va a la dirección que Tsunade le entregó y espera pacientemente a que le abran la puerta, al igual que Kakashi es un departamento.

-¿Katt?- dice Ebisu al verla -Que extraña sorpresa.

-Tsunade me dijo que viniera a verte, es sobre Orion.

El comentario extraña a Ebisu y deja pasar a Katt para que le explique. El departamento, para gusto de Katt al menos, es demasiado ordenado, no le extrañaría que unos libros que tiene estuvieran acomodados alfabéticamente. Sin mayores rodeos Katt le explica lo de la noche, el jonin se extraña un poco.

-Cuando regreses de tu misión vuelve a verme- indica Ebisu acompañando a Katt a la puerta, de cierta manera parece que la estuviera botando.

La misión de Katt se realiza bastante rápido cosa que la alivia bastante ya que quiere regresar con Ebisu lo antes posible. Katt vuelve con él luego de entregar su informe a Tsunade.

-Bueno Katt- dice Ebisu -Lo más probable es que alguien más lo esté invocando.

-Pero eso… eso no puede ser- interrumpe Katt haciendo que Ebisu levante la ceja -Sólo un ninja muy hábil puede invocar el pergamino de contrato y el de zorros tenía cinco nombres aparte del mío, al menos dos de los cuales ya están muertos y dudo que los otros estén vivos ¿No?

-Si, eso es cierto pero es la única opción, no hay forma de que Orion simplemente decida venir por su cuenta- explica Ebisu -Lo mejor es que te mantengas con él todo el tiempo hasta que resolvamos como averiguar que es lo que sucede… el método que tú utilizaste para conseguir el contrato no se va a volver a abrir en cien años y ustedes se quedaron hasta que se cerró por lo tanto nadie más lo utilizó esa vez.

Katt trata de invocar a Orion pero no puede, Ebisu suspira un poco -Probablemente ya lo hayan invocado… sólo queda esperar a que aparezca como hizo antes… o que trates de invocarlo, con suerte la otra persona lo des-invoca y lo puedes traer.

Katt se va deprimida y preocupada, no le gusta que alguien más pueda invocar a su Orion "Necesito averiguar quien lo puede invocar… pero para eso tendría que ver el pergamino de contrato… voy a tener que hablar con Kakashi con suerte puede mandar a Pakkun a ver"

Camino a donde el jonin Katt ve a Raidou, al parecer ya regresó de Suna y está hablando muy alegre con la muchacha que Katt vio entrar a su casa una vez hace mucho tiempo, pero en el estado ñeque está ahora no le toma mucha importancia y continúa caminando hasta llegar donde Kakashi.

Katt entra al departamento y ve a Kakashi cenando -Kakashi, necesito que me hagas un favor.

El jonin observa a Katt, al principio parece que iba a decir algo pero se mantiene callado observándola.

-Dile a Pakkun si puede ver el pergamino de contratos con los zorros- dice Katt, las palabras parecen sorprender un poco a Kakashi.

-¿Le pasó algo a Orion?- pregunta, su noto es algo más serio del habitual.

Katt le explica lo que está pasando con Orion mientras Kakashi escucha bastante atento.

-No va a servir de nada que le pida eso a Pakkun, sólo los humanos pueden entrar a ese templo- explica Kakashi haciendo que Katt se deprima un poco "Creo que el búho me había comentado algo de eso ahora que lo pienso"

-Bueno… entonces me voy a mi casa a ver si regresa como ayer- dice Katt dejando a Kakashi.

Katt camina sola por las calles de Konoha hasta que una voz familiar hace que se detenga.

-Katt- dice Panza llegando junto a ella con Orion en las manos -¿Este era tu zorro no?

-¡Orioncito!- dice Katt muy alegre cargando a su zorro -Si, gracias… ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Cuando volvía de comprar comida, lo vi caminando y lo recogí- explica Panza mientras camina con Katt hasta llegar a su casa. Se despide de Katt y entra.

-Orion ¿Dónde te has estado metiendo?- pregunta Katt -Mejor dicho ¿Quién te ha estado invocando?

Orion ignora por completo a Katt en una actitud que se le hace muy conocida, sólo que normalmente viene de un jonin de cabello plateado, pero en ese momento no le importa mucho, ahora que tiene a su zorrito de vuelta "Aunque eso no arregla el problema… va a tener que dormir conmigo hasta que solucione esto"

x x

-Bueno Orion- dice Katt parada en la mitad del campo de entrenamiento al día siguiente -Como no tengo misión voy a entrenar y ya que eres un zorro ninja tú también.

Orion mira a Katt, está parado en el piso meciendo la cabeza.

Katt se acerca a Orion -Vamos a probar atraparte, tú tienes que evitar que te atrape pero no puedes salirte de este claro.

-Bueno- dice el zorrito mirando a Katt.

Katt se acerca y rápidamente trata de sujetarlo, pero Orion retrocede mirándola moviendo la cola. Katt vuelve a tratar por un buen rato pero el resultado es muy similar, Orion o retrocede o salta sobre Katt haciendo que ella se altere un poco, no ha podido ni rozarlo una sola vez.

-Bueno, parece que sabes huir…- comenta Katt mirando al zorrito que tiene al frente –Vamos a probar otra cosa, voy a atacarte y vas a seguir haciendo lo mismo.

-Bueno- responde el zorro muy entusiasmado, probablemente lo está tomando como un juego.

Katt empieza a atacar a Orion con un par de golpes, pero el animalito los esquiva sin mayor problema. A pesar que empieza a hacer ataques más reales no logra acertar ninguno en Orion "¿Desde cuando sabe esquivar tan bien?" piensa algo preocupada.

Para cuando empieza a oscurecer Katt aún no ha logrado acertar un solo golpe en su zorro, lo cual es preocupante considerando que Katt tiene un nivel bastante bueno de taijutsu y velocidad.

El día siguiente la escena se repite Katt entrena con Orion, pero esta vez cuando ve que Orion se acerca al lago hace un jutsu de fuego que lo obliga saltar hacia el lago.

-¡Listo!- dice Katt mirando al lago esperando ver una bola de pelos mojada. Pero tremenda sorpresa se lleva cuando ve a Orion muy tranquilo y feliz parado encima del agua -¡¡¡Cuando aprendiste eso!!!- grita muy alterada "Yo no le he enseñado nada de eso…"

Orion empieza a correr por encima del agua mientras Katt continúa tratando de atacarlo, pero en vano, la habilidad de esquivar del zorro no ha bajado en absoluto a pesar de estar sobre el agua.

Esta vez a la hora de almuerzo Katt da por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento y se dirige con el zorro entre los brazos donde Ebisu para explicarle las habilidades de Orion.

-Si tú no le has enseñado alguien debe de haber sido… lo de esquivar puede ser algo más natural en él, por lo que me explicaste parecía que huía de todo donde lo encontraste… pero caminar sobre el agua es cosa aparte, se necesita que alguien le haya enseñado en especial considerando que mentalmente aún no está tan avanzado como para aprender cosas por su cuenta- explica Ebisu -Voy a hablar con Tsunade-sama tú mantente con él todo el tiempo.

Katt se va algo preocupada y fastidiada donde Kakashi "Debe haber sido la otra persona que lo invoca…" piensa hasta llegar con el jonin.

-Veo que recuperaste a Orion- comenta Kakashi al verla entrar.

-Si… pero…- responde Katt.

-Entonces asegúrate que no se vuela va a ir- agrega Kakashi.

-No es tan fácil, tampoco le voy a poner una correa- comenta Katt al ver que Kakashi se dirige a su cuarto -¿Vas a dormirte?

-Si, aún estoy cansado- responde el jonin -Tú deberías hacer lo mismo se ve que has estado entrenando mucho.

-…- "Sigue ignorándome…" piensa Katt al ver la actitud el jonin, a pesar que le está hablando se puede sentir que quiere estar sólo -Si… ya me voy a mi casa- responde Katt fastidiada.

x x

Al día siguiente va a otra misión D con Konohamaru, Moegui y Udon. Udon parece tenerle algo de miedo a Orion que amenaza con comérselo si no le entrega su hamburguesa, Moegui parece encontrarlo adorable y Konohamaru lo ve como un aliado de Katt del que debe de cuidarse.

* * *

Sorry por la demora, tuve que entregar un avance de un trabajo para la universidad ¬¬ como me quita tiempo es sobre "La ciudad y los perros" tengo que analizar como se da la autoridad en el libro (Mis dudas entre si usar algo de Fromm o de Simmel para una base sociológica) :S

Esas pociones de amor… que peligrosas son xD (Suerte que Kakashi es más pro y la evitó y que son muy difíciles de hacer) Genma y sus amigos (Yo los adoro xD)

Orioncito… ¿De dónde será que apareció? ¿Habrá aprendido a invocarse sólo?; Konohamaru con Katt, haber quien desaparece a quien primero. ¿A Katt se le quedará el mal hábito del cigarro? ¿Kakashi la meterá en otro Genjutsu para poder dormir en paz?

Por cierto, cambié el summary y me gustaría su opinión (Y ya que algunos son flojos y de paso el antiguo no tienen como verlo los pongo por acá)

El viejo:

Historia de mi Oc, su nueva vida en Konoha, sus aventuras y la relación que va cultivando con los diferentes personajes [KakashixOC] Buen plot si tienen paciencia de leerlo con atención, por ahora la historia encajará en el timeskip.

El nuevo:

Una joven llega a Konoha. Ahora deberá adaptarse y encajar en su nuevo hogar. ¿Su llegada fue mera casualidad o hay algo detrás de ello? [KakashixOC][Comienza cerca a la partida de Sasuke. Atención a los detalles y la trama]

Ya saben déjenle review a Orion y con suerte los visita en las escapadas que tiene cuando Katt no lo invoca xD


	35. Chapter 35

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 35**

¿Acaso no sentimos lo mismo?

* * *

La misión de Katt con Konohamaru salió bien; al ser sus misiones de rango D la probabilidad de que lo hagan mal es bastante baja, en especial ya que son dentro o en las cercanías de Konoha. Al parecer Tsunade no desea que Katt se aleje mucho hasta conseguir algo de información útil de su nuevo prisionero.

-¡Exijo una misión a mi altura!- reclama Konohamaru mirando a Tsunade cuando regresa de la misión.

-¿Una tarea de la academia?- pregunta Katt en un tono sarcástico viendo de reojo al niño que esta a su lado que parece quiere saltarle encima por el comentario.

Tsunade se ríe un poco hasta que Konohamaru regresa la mirada con ella -Estas misiones te servirán para cuando logres graduarte como genin, aparte deberías agradecerme que si los tres se gradúan los pondré como un equipo, muchos de tus compañeros serán colocados dependiendo de sus calificaciones- dice Tsunade cruzando los brazos -Ahora vayan a descansar o entrenar que tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Tsunade ¿Cuándo regresa Shizune?- pregunta Katt cuando el equipo de Konohamaru abandonó la oficina mientras observa la oficina.

-Mañana, pero recién se reincorporará a trabajar en unos días- responde Tsunade suspirando un poco mientras observa las torres de papeles que hay acumuladas.

-¿Y es verdad lo de la poción?- pregunta Katt "Bueno, es un chisme que estuvo caliente hace unos días, es normal que lo sepa"

Tsunade mira a Katt y suspira -No vayas a mencionar nada sobre eso cerca de Shizune- comenta Tsunade -Yo ya arreglé eso con ella... tú tuviste mucha más suerte… aunque incluso dudo que te hubiera afectado tanto como a ella que se hubiera sabido.

Katt se ríe un poco -Nunca le tomo mucha importancia a los chismes sobre mí, aunque esas cosas si no aprendes a tomártelas con humor…

-Acabas como Shizune- completa Tsunade -Pero no importa, no vayas a decir nada, espero que el resto de ninjas tampoco se les ocurra mencionarle nada.

-¿Tienes idea que hacer con lo de Orion?- pregunta Katt señalando al zorro que esta parado en su hombro algo aburrido.

-No, pero no es grave mientras lo mantengas contigo- responde Tsunade estirándose en su asiento -En este momento estamos ocupados como para perseguir a alguien más que invoque zorros.

Katt empieza a ir hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento, son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, en una época normal estaría molestando a Kakashi metida en su casa pero ahora no está muy segura "No entiendo que le pasa… aunque si no hablo con él no creo que se me ilumine el cerebro de la nada y lo entienda… pero hablar con él no es sencillo y menos considerando como está conmigo ahora"

x x

Es de noche, ese día se la pasó entrenando ya que no había recibido ningún pergamino avisando que tenía misión. Orion no se veía muy alegre, como Katt no quiere separarse de él no pudo jugar mucho con Kero ese día. El rato en que estuvo donde Hana se sintió muy indignada, recordó que Genma ya debía de estar en Konoha, pero aún así Kero seguía donde Hana.

"Hombres… debería de olvidarme de su existencia… si, para afecto y cariño los animales son mejor y si no me consigo un peluche gigante y listo la imitación perfecta de hombre; gordo, peludo y simplemente se queda sentadote donde lo dejas hasta que lo mueves" piensa Katt tirada en su cama mirando el techo. Genma es una decepción con lo de Kero, para mala suerte del pobre ninja Katt quiere demasiado a los animales y el hecho de que se olvide a tal grado del suyo hace que se enoje con él, lo de Shizune incluso lo encuentra más pasable, a la larga ella está atorada en una situación similar. Kakashi es una historia diferente, cuando está de buenas con ella se siente realmente feliz, sin contar que la actitud que tiene es agradable en muchos aspectos, pero el problema es que es un hombre demasiado cerrado, hasta un punto parece que el hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo con Katt y acercarse a algo relativamente estable aunque no formal lo espantó "Es como si tuviera miedo…"

Un maullido se escucha en la casa de Katt, sonido extraño considerando que tiene un zorro. Se pone de pie para ir a ver de donde vino el ruido "Tal vez se metió un gato por alguna ventada" piensa hasta que llega a la sala y ve la ventana abierta con Orion en el piso junto con Kero.

-¡Orion!- exclama Katt incrédula al ver que tiene a Kero subido en la cabeza -¡Raptaste a Kero!

-¡Kero!- repite Orion moviendo la cola mientras el gato baja de su cabeza y ambos animales se ponen a jugar.

"¿Cómo?... se salió por la ventana, claro, si puede caminar sobre el agua asumo que también en paredes… ¿Pero cómo sacó a Kero…?" piensa Katt mientras mira la hora "Es muy tarde para ir a molestar a Hana pero… podría ir a molestar a Genma sin mayor problema"

Katt se alista lo mejor que puede considerando la hora y que anda cansada y va junto con Kero y Orion hasta la casa de Genma.

Pasan unos minutos y Genma abre la puerta se le ve algo dormido, sin su senbon, bandana, ni uniforme ninja, en realidad sólo está con un pantalón ancho y una cara de que estaba durmiendo y el cabello algo desordenado.

Katt levanta la ceja -Hola Genma, debería venir más seguido a estas horas- comenta Katt mirando de forma bastante obvia al ninja haciendo que él se despierte de golpe y se arregle un poco el cabello.

-Katt… que... sorpresa verte- comenta algo nervioso mientras trata de arreglarse como puede.

-Ya Genma, la mayoría de personas no se ven ni la mitad de bien de lo que se ven en el día cuando los despiertan a estas horas- dice Katt riendo un poco mientras lo mira.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta ya en una posición más relajada tratando de contener un bostezo.

-Kero- responde Katt levantando a Kero con una mano y poniéndolo entre ambos.

-¡Kero!- exclama Genma -Me había olvidado por completo de recogerlo hoy…

-Si, me di cuenta- responde Katt entregándoselo -Orion lo… encontró y lo llevó a mi casa.

Genma sujeta a Kero y luego mira a Katt -¿Quieres pasar?

-¿No crees que es algo tarde?- dice Katt estirándose un poco mientras se aleja caminando lentamente -Mejor es que los dos nos vayamos a dormir… cada uno en su casa- agrega sonriente.

Ya en su departamento nuevamente Katt se acuesta y se asegura de que Orion se quede con ella cerrando muy bien cada ventana, puerta o hueco de cualquier dimensión que encuentre.

-¡Listo! No hay manera de que te escapes ahora- dice Katt emocionada hasta que encuentra a Orion dormido encima de su cama "Creo que tapié la casa por gusto, ya se quedó dormido"

x x

Los siguientes dos días transcurren tranquilamente, Katt tiene el ojo puesto sobre Orion, a pesar de que ya no está Kero lo sigue llevando para que juegue con los otros animales. El entrenamiento con Orion continúa igual, por más que se esfuerza darle un golpe al zorro es difícil, lo mejor que ha logrado es rozar el pelaje del animal que considerando que es bastante peludo no es mucho alivio para Katt.

De Kakashi no se ve ni la sombra y Katt no quiere ir con él. No está enojada pero aún así no tiene idea de que hacer para que la relación mejore, sea lo que sea que haya pasado hace unos días realmente hizo que el jonin se pusiera bastante distante con ella. El humor de Katt no está muy estable por esto, no sabe si fue algo que dijo, hizo o simplemente alguna cosa completamente ajena a ella.

Por las noches cuando Katt sale a caminar puede ver que los que cuidan a Tsunade en sus salidas nocturnas son Kotetsu e Izumo, al parecer lo harán hasta que Shizune se reintegre al trabajo.

x x

Un pergamino aparece en la mañana haciendo que Katt maldiga un poco su suerte "Debe de ser otra misión con el niño… uno de estos días voy a matarlo, me desespera demasiado y sigue con lo de vieja…"

Cuando entra a la oficina de Tsunade se da con la sorpresa de que está Shizune, esta al verla parece avergonzarse un poco, aunque es probable que tenga esa actitud con todos, sabe de mas que el chisme se expandió bastante.

-Katt…- dice Shizune mirándola -Tu misión es… llevar al equipo de Konohamaru a…

-Una misión D- completa Katt acercándose para recoger la misión. Al ver a Shizune como está se siente un poco culpable "Aunque hubiera sido peor si Tsunade no hubiera arreglado a Genma y los otros dos lo veían con el efecto encima" piensa mirando la misión.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta algo nerviosa Shizune al notar lo pensativa que estaba Katt.

-No, sólo pensando como deshacerme de Konohamaru- miente Katt "Bueno, no es una mentira completa tampoco"

Katt termina de leer la misión y suspira un poco "Voy a tener que pasar una noche con el mocoso…"

-Bueno- dice Katt apareciendo junto a los tres niños -Tenemos que ir a que cuiden un perro por una noche, sus dueños no lo quieren dejar solo pero deben de irse así que nos quedaremos a dormir ahí.

La noche de niñeras del perro no pasa tan tranquila, Konohamaru insiste en que merece un jonin como jefe en las misiones mientras Katt se controla para no asesinar al niño y ahorrarse tener que escuchar los comentarios, por suerte Moegui y Udon se están encargando de la mascota que a decir verdad está demasiado mimada, incluso más que Orion lo cual ya es bastante.

La mañana llega y con ella la libertad de Katt. Cuando regresan los dueños Katt casi sale corriendo del lugar a entregar el reporte de la misión e ir a su casa a descansar como es debido. Orion por su lado tampoco parece muy feliz, toda la noche se la pasó pegado a Katt ya que el perro quería morderlo, pero considerando como es Orion el pobre can hubiera acabado empotrado contra alguna pared cosa que Katt no quería, si algo así hubiera pasado Konohamaru se hubiera puesto mas insoportable.

Esa mañana cuando regresan al departamento kunoichi y zorro caen dormidos profundamente en la cama.

Katt se despierta con una masa de pelos rojiza en el rostro. Al levantarse ve que es la cola de Orion, el animalito esta enroscado durmiendo plácidamente.

"Que adorable que es" piensa mientras ve la hora "Las seis… si que me quedé dormida"

Katt se arregla un poco, con el cabello de tantas horas sin cepillar y para colmo haberse quedado dormida con Orion moviéndose por la cama lo tiene bastante desarreglado, más aún considerando el largo que tiene ya que lleva como un año en Konoha y simplemente no quiere arriesgarse a ir con un peluquero del lugar, no le extrañaría que fueran peluqueros ninja que recortan el cabello con kunais u objetos similares y cuando llegó ya le 'tocaba' cortarse el pelo.

-Dulce o truco- dice Katt mirándose al espejo. Su cabello está bastante despeinado y mezclado con el de Orion -Lo peor es que es difícil de ver el pelo de Orion… es casi el mismo color, de verdad que si fuera Noche de Brujas no necesitaría peluca.

Ya pasadas las siete sale Katt de arreglarse -Al fin parezco humana de nuevo- comenta.

Katt ve como su zorro ya está despierto y en búsqueda de alimento -Ya sé- dice cargándolo -Vamos a comer afuera.

Katt guarda a Orion en su mochila y sale a buscar alimento, mientras busca algún local para comer pasa por donde normalmente se veía a Kotetsu, Izumo, Raidou y Genma, pero ahora sólo están los dos primeros bebiendo sake y no se les ve muy animados.

"Con Shizune de vuelta trabajando ya no tienen que cuidar a Tsunade" Katt se queda observándolos un momento y luego decide acercarse "No pierdo nada, aparte no se ven en modo de ataque y no tengo ganas de comer sola"

-Hola- dice Katt sonriente haciendo que Kotetsu e Izumo levanten sus cabezas para mirarla -¿Les molesta si los acompaño? No tengo ganas de andar sola.

Ambos se encogen de hombros y liberan un poco de espacio en la mesa donde sus botellas de sake estaban desperdigadas.

Katt ordena algo para comer y carne para Orion. Cuando Katt 'guarda' en su mochila la carne los dos chunin la observan muy extrañados; hasta que ven movimiento.

-¿Tienes ahí a tu zorro?- pregunta Izumo.

-Si, si lo tengo a la vista creo que algunas personas saldrían corriendo- responde Katt mientras come alegremente -¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?, siempre se veían alegres o aburridos y ahora parecen deprimidos.

-Nada, simplemente que Genma está con Shizune y Raidou ya se hartó de la situación- comenta Kotetsu.

-Shizune no es muy agradable cuando queremos una conversación entre amigos… es demasiado… Shizune- agrega Izumo.

Katt los observa un poco -¿No creen que exageran un poco? Digo, Shizune está con Genma no con ustedes.

-Igual, Genma podría buscar otras opciones que chocaran menos con nosotros y en cierto modo con él, si se queda con Shizune va a tener que variar su vida de una forma drástica- responde Kotetsu bebiendo el resto de su sake de un solo sorbo -Además esa mujer no sabe darle espacio a Genma, está pegada cada vez que tiene tiempo libre.

-Y el muy idiota no dice nada…- agrega Izumo hasta que ambos chunin hacen una mueca de desagrado y voltean en una dirección.

-Ahí están…- dice Genma llegando, por suerte solo, pero lo que sea que iba a decir lo deja inconcluso al ver a Katt sentada con los otros dos.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos- comenta Kotetsu poniéndose de pie seguido por Izumo -Nos vemos Katt.

Genma se queda en el lugar bastante fastidiado hasta que posa la mirada en Katt -¿Desde cuando comes con ellos?

-Desde hoy- responde Katt -No quería comer sola y ya que los vi por acá…

Genma suspira un poco y se sienta -¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Deben de haberte soltado algo sobre Shizune, cuando toman un poco se les salen algunas cosas- responde Genma.

-Bueno, que creo que nos les agrada Shizune, aunque estoy segura que ya estabas enterado de eso- dice Katt revisando que su zorro aún esté en su mochila.

-Shizune es una mujer más tranquila, por eso les choca tanto- explica Genma algo fastidiado.

-Bueno, considera que eso puede ser un problema… uno que deberías de pensar bien, buenos amigos son difíciles de conseguir y si no planeas algo a larga escala con Shizune… pues no creo que valga la pena arriesgar tu amistad con ellos- dice Katt mirando a Genma.

-Pues últimamente no se han portado muy bien conmigo- reclama Genma al notar que Katt parece estar del lado de ellos.

-Tonterías… los hombres se hacen malas pasadas todo el tiempo, después se golpean, se van a tomar y se olvidan del tema… creo que de lo único que no se olvidan es si es sobre competencia por una mujer o que alguno trate algo con la hermana del otro- comenta Katt observando a Genma -Mira debes de andar molesto por lo de Shizune pero… siendo honesta consideraba que yo era bastante pesada con Kakashi y me le pegaba todo el tiempo que podía… pero Shizune me gana, o tal vez será que Kakashi no tiene interés en acercarse tanto también y no me deja llegar al extremo de Shizune.

-Estás exagerando un poco ella no es tan…- dice Genma sin mirar a Katt.

-Tratar de taparlo no sirve de nada y en una persona como Shizune es bastante obvio. Mira si yo estuviera así no se notaría tanto, pero ella obviando estos arranques que tiene contigo es bastante responsable y tiene los pies bien puestos en la tierra- explica Katt -En ella es bastante obvio cuando se va de 'vacaciones' contigo y deja su trabajo de lado.

Genma suspira un poco al escuchar las vacaciones, es cierto que ya han sido un par de veces que Shizune usa eso para estar con él. Luego de unos momentos Genma regresa la mirada a Katt -¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?- pregunta Katt -Esas preguntas casi monosilábicas son algo complicadas- agrega riendo un poco.

-Tú tampoco te vez tan alegre como de costumbre.

-Misiones con Konohamaru, el niño se está quejando demasiado de ir conmigo y yo todavía no sé como no lo he estrangulado- responde Katt mirando la mesa "Y Kakashi, aunque eso ya es costumbre…"

-¿Estás llevando genins?- pregunta Genma extrañado.

-Konohamaru no es genin, aunque asumo que si me podrían asignar un equipo de genins, y sólo los estoy llevando a misiones D dentro de Konoha, no hay mayor dificultad- explica Katt.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con Konohamaru?

-Digamos que no somos los mejores amigos, no es que deteste al niño pero… con lo que molesta realmente no me faltan ganas de patearlo- dice Katt mientras escucha uno sonidos desde su mochila -Creo que Orion se quedó dormido… como duerme este animal…

x x

Katt bosteza sentada en su cama, la noche anterior cuando vio a Orion dormido se despidió de Genma y se dirigió a su casa. Se levanta con algo de pereza y va a preparar el desayuno.

-Orion- llama cuando termina de servirle su comida "Que extraño normalmente viene antes de que termine de servir" piensa mientras busca por debajo de los muebles, hasta que cuando mira la ventana ve una especie de hueco en la parte que había pseudos tapiado.

-¡Qué demonios…!- dice acercándose a ver, la ventana está abierta y el seguro de la ventana está como si lo hubieran derretido, las maneras que había puesto para evitar que el zorro llegara al seguro, en caso supiera abrirlo, están hechas cenizas en el suelo.

Katt revisa un poco más la ventana -Esta cosa está como si la hubieran quemado… pero ¿Desde adentro?- luego Katt saca la cabeza por la ventana y observa la calle -Maldito sea mi zorro se escapó y creo que me quemó la ventana.

Katt se alista rápidamente y sale en busca de su peludo compañero de cuarto, no es muy difícil adivinar donde estará, o donde Genma con Kero o donde Hana. Primero se detiene donde Hana que está de camino a la casa de Genma.

-Katt- saluda Hana -Buscando a Orion supongo.

-Si… se me escapó mientras dormía- responde Katt mientras ve una pequeña cola roja con punta blanca muy esponjosa moverse por las patas de algunos perros.

-Sabes… creo que trajo a Kero- comenta Hana señalando al gatito que se encontraba ahí también –Suena extraño pero… llegaron juntos.

"¿¡Lo volvió a raptar!? Esto ya es el colmo" piensa Katt mientras le agradece a Hana y se lleva a ambos animales.

-Vamos a dejar a Kero con Genma y después voy a darte una charla de porque no debes de raptar mascotas ajenas- dice Katt molesta mientras llega a la puerta de Genma y se lleva otra sorpresa no muy agradable.

El jonin está fuera de su casa cambiando su perilla que al parecer se derritió de una manera muy similar a la del seguro de la ventana de Katt.

-¡Katt!- dice Genma al ver que le entrega a Kero -¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Donde Hana con Orion- responde Katt tratando de disimular como observa la perilla malograda.

-Justo me desperté hoy y no estaba Kero, cuando reviso veo que mi puerta estaba abierta y la perilla derretida- explica Genma muy extrañado.

-¿Derretida?- pregunta Katt nerviosamente "Lo que sea que hizo Orion para salirse lo repitió acá"

-Se me viene a la mente un jutsu de fuego pero… es bastante localizado, la puerta está intacta y bueno los jutsus de fuego son bastante destructivos- explica Genma.

-Si… bueno yo me tengo que ir a entrenar, nos vemos después- dice Katt huyendo rápidamente antes de que Genma pudiera decirle algo más.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento Katt no suelta todavía a Orion -Tú- dice mirándolo a los ojos -¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a mi ventana y a la perilla de Genma?

-¡Carne!- dice Orion alegremente ignorando por completo a Katt.

-Yo sé que fuiste tú- insiste Katt mientras Orion la mira por unos momentos y luego empieza a caminar alrededor de ella ignorando la pregunta.

Luego de una hora de intentar interrogar al zorro Katt se da por vencida, simplemente no hay manera de que hable, incluso ofreciéndole carne, responde con evasivas o simplemente la ignora.

-Supongo que podemos entrenar entonces- dice rendida mientras se alista para volver, como todos los días, a tratar de capturar a Orion.

En la noche Katt va con Kotetsu e Izumo y luego se queda con Genma cuando estos dos se despiden al verlo.

x x

Los tres siguientes días se han desarrollado igual, Katt no puede contener a Orion que de alguna manera se escapa, va a donde Genma destroza la perilla, se lleva a Kero y acaba donde Hana hasta que Katt lo recoge, devuelve a Kero y van a entrenar.

Pero esa noche es distinta cuando Genma llega y Kotetsu e Izumo se van, el jonin está mirando más de lo normal a Katt.

-¿Tengo algo encima?- pregunta Katt al notar que no deja de mirarla.

-No, sólo que estuve pensando un poco- responde Genma sin quitar la mirada de Katt.

-¿En?- pregunta Katt algo preocupada.

Genma sonríe y guarda el senbon mientras Katt se preocupa un poco más, luego de tomar algo de aire empieza a hablar -Sobre un buen par de cosas, como tú por ejemplo, y lo despistado que he sido en demorarme en darme cuenta antes.

-¿Ah?- dice Katt "Ahora estoy confundida"

-Lo de Kero, no sé como no me di cuenta antes- dice Genma -Eres tú, no Orion.

Katt sólo reacciona a levantar la ceja mientras ladea la cabeza muy confundida y Orion salta de alegría dentro de la mochila al ver que le echan la culpa alguien más.

-Las perilla quemadas, son jutsus de fuego, siempre eres tú la que trae a Kero- agrega Genma sonriendo.

-No tengo idea de que estás tratando de decir- comenta Katt aún confundida.

-Katt… no tienes que usar los mismos métodos de Shizune para llamar mi atención y pasar tiempo conmigo creando situaciones que…- dice Genma hasta que la mirada de Katt va de confusión a enojo y deja de hablar.

-Genma… ¿Estás sugiriendo que me parezco a Shizune?- pregunta en un tono no muy amistoso mientras Orion se oculta bien en la mochila y deja de moverse.

-Bueno, sé que quieres estar tiempo conmigo ahora que estas algo tensa con lo de Konohamaru y bueno con Kakashi… ya que viste que a Shizune le funcionó- comenta Genma, ahora un poco inseguro si debería seguir hablando.

-Mira, no necesito llamar tú atención raptando a tú mascota y deja a Kakashi fuera de esto- comenta Katt parándose de la mesa bastante enojada y saliendo del local empujando lo que se le cruce en el camino.

Genma sale detrás de Katt tratando de calmarla -Katt, no te pongas así sé que estás algo desesperada pero…

Katt frena en su sitio y gira violentamente para verle la cara a Genma -¿Acabas de decir que estoy desesperada?- pregunta muy enojada, su piel se está poniendo roja y Genma parece estar poniéndose nervioso.

-No, quise decir… que como estás sola y las mujeres…

-¿Las mujeres?- pregunta Katt interrumpiéndolo en un tono bastante agresivo.

-Las mujeres, bueno les gusta la atención y… como yo te hago caso…- Genma se detiene y empieza a retroceder al darse cuenta de que sólo está empeorando la situación -Creo que mejor te dejo un rato- dice antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Katt llega a su casa y tira la puerta del departamento luego de entrar, Orion por su lado escapa de la mochila y se oculta debajo de un mueble esperando que la tormenta pase.

"¿Cómo se atreve a siquiera sugerir algo como eso? tengo problemas eso es cierto, pero no he montado ninguna actuación para conseguir atención de nadie" piensa muy indignada mientras se acuesta casi pateando las sábanas y maldiciendo en voz baja a Genma "Ni los comentarios de Kakashi llegan a tanto… ¿Qué se ha creído? Egocéntrico… yo no ando buscando atención… al menos no la de él" piensa Katt pasando de estar enojada a estar triste, ya van un muy buen par de días en que no ve a Kakashi o sabe algo de él "Detesto estos cambios de ánimo me hacen sentir pésimo"

x x

Esa mañana Katt se despierta tarde, le costó mucho dormirse la noche anterior porque no podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi, hace demasiados días que no lo ve. Orion para sorpresa de ella no se escapó esa noche, así que no hay necesidad de que vaya a buscarlo ni a devolver a Kero.

El día transcurre tranquilo Katt no sale de su casa en ningún momento tiene la cabeza sumergida en Kakashi, sabe que no debe de ir a verlo, no sirve de nada pero eso no quita que quiera estar con él. Al llegar la noche la tranquilidad es interrumpida por alguien que toca la puerta.

"Si no fuera porque Kakashi es Kakashi me emocionaría pensando que es él pero… sé de más que no va a venir a buscarme" piensa Katt tranquilamente y bastante deprimida mientras se acerca a abrir la puerta.

-Katt- saluda nerviosamente Genma con una gran sonrisa –No te vi hoy en…

Katt levanta la ceja y cierra la puerta casi golpeándolo en la cara.

-Vamos Katt- dice el jonin golpeando la puerta -No seas así…. no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos.

Pasan los minutos y Katt sigue ignorando a Genma que insiste en tocar la puerta "Ya se aburrirá y me dejará en paz" piensa hasta que el sonido de Ibiki golpeando su piso la pone algo nerviosa "Si Ibiki se molesta por la bulla de Genma voy a sufrir alguno de sus maltratos psicológicos…" Katt decide que lo más saludable es dejar pasar a Genma antes de que Ibiki tome medidas para deshacerse del ruido.

Katt vuelve a abrir la puerta y deja pasar a Genma -¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar, es que como no te vi hoy…

-Lo sé, no he salido de mi casa… para evitar desesperarme por verte- dice en un tono sarcástico.

-Ya, no fue mi intensión decir eso- responde Genma cruzando los brazos y poniéndose más serio.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco voy a matarte por un par de comentarios… entonces ¿Sólo viniste para hablar?- pregunta Katt suspirando y sentándose en su sillón.

-Si, obviando lo de ayer ya llevas varios días algo decaída- comenta Genma sentándose al lado de Katt.

-Ya te he dicho, las misiones con Konohamaru… exigiendo un jonin que lo lleve no ayuda mucho y tampoco ando tan bien con Kakashi- explica Katt con la mirada perdida en el techo "Kakashi… no lo veo ni sé nada de él desde hace casi dos semanas"

Genma se queda un buen par de horas hablando con Katt ya tratando de evitar el tema Kakashi o Konohamaru, a diferencia de Kakashi que le hubiera encantado hablar de Genma para seguir disminuyéndolo, claro si estuviera de su humor normal, es probable que con el humor que tiene ahora ni eso haría.

Al día siguiente ya con la cabeza no tan metida con sus problemas Katt continúa entrenando junto con Orion. Lo ataca con taijutsu incluso con ninjutsus, pero el zorro puede esquivar sin mayores inconvenientes. Alcanzar a Orion no es el problema real, el zorro a diferencia de Katt no sabe usar su chakra para acelerar su movimiento, pero al estar cerca de él por su velocidad sujetarlo es el problema.

En uno de los tanto ninjutsus que Orion esquiva Katt puede notar algo inusual al ver un poco mejor a su zorro, el animal no debería de tener tiempo de esquivarlas tan de cerca, otro detalle inusual es que Katt podría jurar que su jutsu de fuego parece chocar contra algún tipo de ráfaga de fuego más pequeña cuando se acerca a Orion "Que extraño... aunque tal vez sepa lanzar fuego y no lo había notado hasta ahora… bueno de alguna madera derrite las cosas, pero… ¿Eso será normal?" piensa Katt hasta que Orion le salta en la cabeza asustándola.

-Te atrapé- grita el zorro prendido de la cabeza de Katt que trata inútilmente de quitárselo.

Luego de jalarlo por un buen rato logra despegarlo, aunque por la presión Orion sale por los aires hasta chocar con un árbol, el zorrito cae con las patas contra el árbol y comienza a caminar de arriba-abajo por el tronco varias veces mientras Katt lo mira un poco feo "Ese zorro… ¿Cuándo aprendió todo eso? yo me caí y mojé muchas veces antes de poder andar encima de superficies como es debido… necesito encontrar al que le está enseñando y que me enseñe a mi mejor"

x x

-Bueno- dice Katt mirando a Konohamaru, Moegui y Udon, nuevamente tiene que llevarlos a una misión -Acabemos esto rápido.

La misión transcurre tranquila Konohamaru se ve algo diferente, parece como si alguien lo hubiera regañado, está tranquilo y no parece que vaya a molestar a Katt "Que extraño" piensa Katt acercándose en un momento a Moegui.

-Moegui, ¿Tienes idea que le ocurre a Konohamaru?

-No, pero ha estado más tranquilo desde ayer, un jonin fue a visitarlo y no tengo idea que le dijo…- responde la niña.

-¿Un jonin?- repite Katt mientras Moegui se aleja a seguir con la misión "¿Genma?"

La misión termina incluso más rápido de lo que Katt tenía previsto, con Konohamaru tranquilo se ahorra mucho tiempo de discusión.

x x

Al día siguiente luego de entrenar toda la mañana y la tarde, cuando oscurece, decide ir a ver a Genma y averiguar si fue él quien habló con Konohamaru y de paso que fue lo que le dijo para que se comportara.

-Hola- saluda Katt cuando le abre la puerta.

-Que bueno, ya se te ve un poco mejor- comenta Genma dejando entrar a Katt.

Luego de unos momentos cuando los dos ya están en la sala y Orion se fue a jugar con Kero Katt decide tocar el tema de Konohamaru.

-Sólo hablé con él- explica Genma sin mirar a Katt -El niño ciertamente estaba algo fastidioso… aún no entiende que no es un genin, a pesar de que es cierto de que está más que capacitado para misiones D, al fin de cuentas su trabajo con su equipo es bastante bueno… pero encargarle misiones C sería demasiado, su capacidad de combate no está a la altura aún para mandarlo a ese tipo de misiones.

-Pero eso no explica porque se puso más tranquilo de la nada- dice Katt -Debes de haberle dicho algo para que se quedara tranquilo.

-Le dije muchas cosas así que no tengo idea cual habrá sido la que funcionó… pero si ya no te está molestando supongo que vas a estar mejor- comenta acariciando la mejilla de Katt -A veces si no puedes solucionar los problemas es mejor simplemente olvidarlos.

"¿Eso fue una indirecta con lo de Kakashi?" piensa Katt tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento delator, no le gusta que Genma insinúe cosas sobre que debe de dejar a Kakashi, sabe que tiene que elegir, pero aún así le disgusta de sobremanera que alguien haga referencia a Kakashi y la situación en la que está.

-No deberías torturarte con él- dice Genma mirando a Katt a los ojos -Mira, a Kakashi siempre se le ha visto sólo, es probable que hayas sido la persona que ha dejado que se le acerque más… pero incluso tú has llegado al límite de lo que te va a dejar avanzar.

Las palabras de Genma no hacen muy feliz a Katt, lo que dice por más fastidioso que pueda ser parece ser cierto, Kakashi de joven no parecía del estilo de estar con gente y el Kakashi actual, a pesar de ser mucho más amistoso, no parece haber cambiado en lo de cerrado con las personas.

Genma se acerca a Katt para besarla pero Katt lo detiene -Genma… estás con Shizune y yo ahora… estoy confundida, necesito hablar con Kakashi pero simplemente no puedo- dice mientras se pone de pie.

-No hay problema…- Dice Genma sonriendo mientras Katt busca a Orion para poder irse.

x x

Katt está metida en la biblioteca desde la mañana junto con Orion, el cual no se ve muy entretenido, estar con la mente ocupada la ayuda mucho a no ponerse a pensar en Genma o Kakashi, sabe que tiene que resolver esa situación de una vez, pero simplemente no sabe como, ya lleva demasiado tiempo jalándola y es incapaz de resolverla.

-Me aburro- dice Orion una hora después de volver de almorzar.

-No hables Orioncito que es una biblioteca- responde Katt, pero luego ve el lugar, no se ve casi gente en ella -Aunque dudo que molestemos a alguien si hablamos no parece que muchos ninjas vinieran aquí.

-Quiero irme- comenta Orion nuevamente unas dos horas más tarde, ahora realmente se ve aburrido.

-En un rato acabo de leer esto y nos vamos- responde Katt pero Orion bosteza, se pone sobre el libro y mira a Katt para luego des-invocarse sólo.

Katt se pone de pie de golpe, se había olvidado por completo que la invocación también puede des-invocarse cuando lo desee.

-Maldición- dice Katt mordiendo su dedo y realizando los handseals para volver a invocarlo.

La invocación no resulta, tal y como era de esperar "Diablos… no se suponía que esto pasara" piensa mientras sale de la biblioteca a buscar a Ebisu para que le diga que puede hacer. Al llegar donde el jonin no consigue encontrarlo, su casa parece estar vacía "Probablemente esté de misión… no me queda otra mas que esperar a que Orion regrese como las otras veces"

Esa noche le costó mucho trabajo dormir a Katt, ahora no sólo tiene el problema de Genma y Kakashi en su mente sino también lo de Orion, aunque este último lo considera prioritario ya que no tiene idea si su zorro esté a salvo o vaya a regresar siquiera.

En la tarde logra al fin hablar con Ebisu, pero este no está en mucha capacidad de ayudarla.

-Espera a que regrese, eres la única persona que sé que puede invocar zorros, no tenemos forma de traer a Orion de vuelta, sólo queda esperar… pero debiste de haber tenido mucho más cuidado con esto- dice Ebisu en un tono algo recriminador -No digo que hagas todo lo que el zorro pide, pero debiste de prever que el animal se iba a aburrir, en el mejor de los casos iba a salir corriendo por Konoha, pero no debiste de obviar el hecho de que su otro dueño debe de tenerlo más activo y por ende le debe de haber parecido una buena opción que el otro lo invocara.

-Lo sé pero…

-Lo que me preocupa es que no pasaron más de un par de segundos… y aún así no pudiste ganar en la invocación, tú realizas los handseals de esa técnica rápido, aunque la otra persona tuviera una especie de alarma me parece extraño que hubiera logrado invocarlo antes- comenta Ebisu algo preocupado antes de dejar a Katt.

Esa noche Katt vuelve a pasarla sin Orion cosa que la preocupa ya que antes el zorro había regresado al día siguiente, no se había demorado tanto tiempo "Aunque eso quiere decir que la otra persona debe de estar cerca de Konoha, si no Orion no podría venir tan de prisa…"

En la mañana un pergamino de misión no mejora los ánimos de Katt "Sólo espero que Konohamaru siga tranquilo que ya sería demasiado si me empieza a molestar de nuevo"

Por suerte, sea lo que sea que le dijo Genma al niño aún tiene efecto y la misión transcurre tranquila, aunque Moegui parece extrañar un poco a Orion, a diferencia de Udon que ya puede comer tranquilo.

Nuevamente en la noche Katt duerme sola sin su zorro, ya está demasiado preocupada por su animalito, le da mucho miedo no poder volver a ver a Orion

En la mañana el sonido de una olla cayendo al piso despierta de golpe a Katt que salta de la cama y busca por instinto un kunai, cada vez que escucha cosas raras en su casa o algo le sucede o es Orion "¿Orion?"

Katt corre a la cocina y ve su refrigeradora abierta con una silla al frente y un par de ollas en el piso. Orion esta metido adentro comiendo carne muy alegre y feliz.

-¡Orion!- dice Katt jalándolo de la cola para abrazarlo -¡Volviste!

El zorro parece querer decir algo pero el trozo de carne en su hocico mas el abrazo de Katt no parecen dejar que lo haga.

Luego de cómo una media hora Katt suelta a Orion -¡No vuelvas a escaparte así! pensé que no te iba a ver de nuevo.

Orion mira a Katt un momento y después salta alegremente hacia la refrigeradora a terminar de comer el pedazo de carne que había estado comiendo.

La tarde llega y Katt se siente mucho mejor ahora que recuperó a Orion, el zorro ignora cualquier pregunta referente a donde estuvo, pero el tenerlo de vuelta le basta a Katt "Tal vez sería un buen momento para tratar de arreglarme con Kakashi, al fin de cuentas en unos días es su cumpleaños y tampoco quiero estar distanciada de él para esa fecha" piensa tomando algo de valor, sujetando a Orion y saliendo en dirección a la casa del jonin.

Katt entra al departamento y va con cuidado hasta el cuarto de Kakashi, ahí está el jonin sosteniendo uno de sus cuadros, está sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el cuadro.

-¿Kakashi?- dice Katt al acercarse a él.

Kakashi levanta la mirada hacia Katt y se pone de pie con el cuadro aún en la mano, es el cuadro de cuando era joven -No te sentí entrar.

-Si, me di cuenta… Kakashi quería hablar contigo hace varios días que no hablamos y quería…

-Katt- interrumpe Kakashi -Se que desde hace varios días quieres hablar conmigo, y yo mismo he venido pensando sobre la relación que estamos teniendo.

Katt mira a Kakashi extrañada, no esperaba que él fuera el que hablara.

-Desde que te conocí has estado tratando de estar cerca de mí, y siempre he apreciado mucho tu compañía… pero creo que estás buscando algo que no puedo darte -Katt lo mira con un nudo en la garganta. Todas estas palabras son demasiado súbitas -En mi vida he aprendido a apreciar la tranquilidad, y la soledad. Y pese a que me gustas mucho, estás pidiéndome que tenga una relación contigo muy distinta a lo que yo quiero, y con lo que estoy cómodo.

-Kakashi yo…

-Creo que deberías buscar a una persona que quiera en una relación lo mismo que tú. Pese a que me haces feliz, todo aquello es algo que no puedo, ni voy a darte. Simplemente aún no estoy listo, y no te mereces eso- Termina de decir Kakashi mientras le da la espalda, y deja su cuadro sobre su cama.

x x

Las palabras de Kakashi del día anterior todavía resuenan en la cabeza de Katt "¿Cómo puede ser tan…?" no está segura de que pensar, Kakashi mismo se veía muy extraño mientras hablaba es como si estuviera tratando de alejarla por otro motivo más que por lo que dijo.

Orion está mucho más tranquilo que de costumbre, se encuentra recostado en la cama al lado de Katt, se le ve aburrido pero no se está quejando.

-Vamos Orion… no sirve de nada que nos quedemos aquí- dice Katt alistándose para salir a entrenar con el zorro, entrenar al menos la gasta físicamente y con eso aunque esté preocupada puede dormir.

x x

La rutina parece empezar de nuevo para Katt luego de llevar nuevamente a Konohamaru y su equipo a otra misión D, Tsunade parece querer tener ocupado al niño para que no la moleste.

Esa tarde Katt compra una torta y va para el departamento de Kakashi "No sé ni que regalarle… no lo conozco a ese punto" piensa mientras toca el departamento, a pesar de tener las llaves no quiere utilizarlas luego de la conversación que tuvieron, a pesar de no querer hacerlo al final se ve en la necesidad de abrir la puerta por su cuenta.

Kakashi no está en casa a pesar de que es su cumpleaños "No sé porque no me sorprende…" Katt deja la torta en la cocina y suspira un poco, a pesar de lo que él dijo tampoco quería que el jonin pasara solo su cumpleaños, pero al parecer Kakashi desapareció "Probablemente hace lo mismo cada vez que cree que alguien va a tratar de celebrar su cumpleaños con él…" Cuando se hace de noche Katt cierra la puerta del departamento y se dirige bastante decaída a su casa.

Los días siguientes Katt no ve ni a Kakashi o a Genma, gasta su tiempo en entrenar y en un par de misiones que tuvo con Konohamaru que poco a poco está regresando a su estado habitual, estas dos han sido bastante seguidas para fastidio de Katt.

Cuando Katt está regresando de entrenar se cruza con Kakashi que está parado frente al monumento de piedra negra.

-Hola- dice Katt haciendo que Kakashi regrese de donde quiera que su mente estaba.

-Katt… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el jonin aún sin dejar de ver el monumento.

-Regresando de entrenar, pero no me gusta siempre usar la misma ruta… se vuelve monótono… ¿Y tú? ¿No es algo tarde para estar aquí?- pregunta Katt.

-Se hizo tarde, no es que haya venido a esta hora- dice Kakashi volteando a ver a Katt.

-Oh... entonces asumo que no has comido, si no planeas quedarte podríamos ir a comer- comenta Katt mirándolo.

Ambos ninjas se dirigen al local donde normalmente comen las raras veces que salen, ninguno de los dos se ve muy animado, ambos parecen estar algo tensos con la situación. La cena pasa callada, incluso Orion no ha hablado.

-Entonces…- dice Katt, cuando salen del local, quiere hablar con Kakashi.

-Nos vemos luego Katt…- responde Kakashi antes de empezar a irse caminando.

Katt piensa por unos momentos y va detrás de Kakashi -Espera, quiero hablar contigo…- dice al alcanzarlo.

Kakashi voltea y la sujeta de los hombros -Todavía no…- responde antes de voltearse y seguir caminando dejando a Katt sintiéndose bastante mal.

Katt camina sin rumbo por las calles sabe que Kakashi tiene muchos problemas en la cabeza, es bastante obvio considerando el estado en el que está "Pero sigo sin entender porque le cuesta tanto"

-Katt- dice Genma salido de la nada poniéndose al lado de Katt -¿Te pasó algo?

-No- responde Katt mirando un poco a su alrededor, de tanto caminar había llegado muy cerca de la casa de Genma.

Genma lleva a Katt a su casa -¿Hablaste con Kakashi no?

-Si, aunque… no sirvió de mucho- responde Katt mirando hacia el piso.

Genma la sujeta por el mentón y le da un beso -Yo sé que te podría animar un poco.

-Genma yo no…

Genma mueve la cabeza un poco -No me refiero a eso, pero podríamos salir de Konoha unos días, Suna es un buen lugar para relajar la mente, podemos ir, yo me encargaría.

-Pero eso sería arreglar las misiones- dice Katt

-Ya te dije, yo me encargo de todo- responde Genma con una gran sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente un pergamino de misión llega a la casa de Katt pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con Konohamaru, su misión es llevar un documento a Suna "Eso fue rápido, pensé que se demoraría más en hacerlo"

x x

Katt llega a Suna y se dirige al edificio del Kazekage para entregar el documento; ahí espera unos momentos hasta que un hombre al cual sólo se le ve la mitad de la cara, ya que la otra mitad la tiene tapada por una especie de tela, y unas marcas rojas la observa con curiosidad, al parecer estaba en la mitad del trabajo de oficina cuando llegó Katt con él.

-¿Si?- pregunta el hombre -No esperábamos a nadie de Konoha.

Katt extiende el documento -Me mandaron a entregar esto.

-Que extraño… ¿Por qué no mandaron al halcón como siempre?- pregunta el hombre recibiendo el documento.

-No lo sé.

-Supongo que era importante y no querían arriesgar al halcón- dice el hombre en voz baja aunque para fastidio de Katt suficientemente alta como para poder oír el comentario.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Está diciendo que querían mantener a salvo al halcón y por eso me mandaron?- pregunta Katt enojada.

El hombre contiene la risa, levanta la vista y se acerca a la puerta del cuarto -No, lo que yo quise decir fue…- dice el hombre abriendo la puerta y jalando a un guardia que se estaba riendo al parecer escuchó el comentario a pesar de que fue en voz baja -Arregla esto- dice el hombre mientras sale rápidamente del cuarto.

Katt mira al guardia con la ceja levantada -Lo que ocurre es que Baki-sama se refería a que… bueno un ninja es necesario para este tipo de misiones…

La risa de Baki se escucha por los corredores cosa que no ayuda al guardia para tratar de dar una explicación razonable.

Cuando Katt decide dejar al pobre guardia que hasta ahora no es capaz de dar una buena explicación ve como Kankurou viene corriendo.

-¡Panquecito!- dice abrazándola -Baki me comentó que una pelirroja de Konoha había llegado.

-Kankurou- responde Katt sonriendo "Parece que ya está de buen humor de nuevo" -No esperaba verte por acá.

-¿Y a qué has venido a Suna?- pregunta.

-Entregar el documento que me mandaron y a estar con un… amigo- responde Katt sonrojándose un poco, no tiene idea de cómo catalogar a Genma.

-¿Amigo?- pregunta Kankurou -No esperaba que le llamaras así a Kakashi, y menos que él aceptara venir a Konoha.

-No es con Kakashi… con él no ando muy bien ahora.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Kankurou con mucha curiosidad.

-Genma, no creo que lo conozcas, aunque es llamativo con el senbon en su boca todo el día- responde Katt mirando hacia un lado.

-¿El tipo que se encargó del examen chunin?- pregunta Kankurou muy sorprendido –Pfff, no sabía que tenías ánimos de ser viuda tan pronto.

-¿Ahh?- dice Katt al no entender.

-Digo… ese tipo no se ve muy fuerte… una cosa es Kakashi que es un ninja muy reconocido y fuerte y otra… bueno Genma, si no fuera por el examen que di en Konoha no sabría ni quien es- responde Kankurou riendo -Además una cosa es que no me aceptes por alguien como Kakashi, pero que prefieras al otro sobre mi… sería demasiado- agrega Kankurou en un tono dramático aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué le pasa a los hombres? Les encanta disminuir al resto- dice Katt mirando a Kankurou.

-Sólo a los que se les puede disminuir- Comenta Kankurou -¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con Kakashi?

-Nada, simplemente que es muy Kakashi… no sé realmente que pasa por su cabeza…- empieza a decir Katt hasta que un ninja viene corriendo y los interrumpe.

-¡Kankurou-dono! El capitán Yuura está llamándolo hay un problema y necesita que vaya de inmediato.

Kankurou mira a Katt -Después hablamos, trata de no irte de Suna hasta entonces- comenta Kankurou algo más serio mientras se aleja.

Katt sale del edificio y ve mucho movimiento de ninjas, un grupo bastante grande se está moviendo hacia la entrada de la villa "¿Qué estará pasando?"

Por curiosidad Katt se dirige hacia la entrada de la villa, y cuando se acerca siente que un hombre coloca su mano sobre su hombro. Al voltear para ver al dueño de la mano Katt se encuentra con un hombre de cabello negro que le tapa un ojo y una pequeña barba -Soy el capitán Yuura- dice en un tono serio -Quería saber si viniste con algún compañero a Suna.

-No… aunque esperaba que uno llegara después de mi ¿Por qué pregunta?- responde Katt algo perturbada no le agrada que le pregunten esas cosas cuando la situación alrededor se ve tan movida.

-Tenemos informes de un ninja de Konoha que estaba viniendo, al parecer son ciertos…- dice Yuura.

-No entiendo aún por qué el interés en ninjas de Konoha.

-Acabamos de recibir un informe de que uno de nuestros puestos de vigilancia en el desierto fue atacado, llegó el halcón mensajero informando… el ninja pasó una hora antes del ataque así que es probable que ya se haya tenido que enfrentar a quien sea que atacó el puesto- explica Yuura.

Yuura se aleja y Katt lo sigue hasta que ve como habla con Kankurou que se encuentra con un equipo de tres ninjas médicos.

-Vayan al puesto de inmediato y traigan a los heridos o cuerpos que encuentren, eviten el combate a toda costa- ordena Yuura.

Katt ve como Kankurou y los médicos ninja se alejan "Genma…" piensa mientras ve como un par de ninjas empiezan a trazar posibles trayectorias en un mapa.

-No hay que ir a su encuentro, con suerte simplemente están pasando- comenta uno de ellos mientras continúan los trazos.

Katt observa el mapa mientras Orion hace lo mismo desde su hombro -Vamos Orion… encontremos a Genma en caso algo le suceda.

* * *

Que problema escribir a Kakashi, incluso tampoco me quedé super satisfecha. El zorrito rapta gatos, por suerte para jugar y no para comer. Kakashi… espero haber transmitido bien el porque de sus acciones, hay que pensar que si uno revisa el manga el jonin a pesar que tiene sus conocidos no se ve del estilo yo me junto con la gente, además que considero que si continúa visitando tanto la piedra con los nombres es porque aún no debe de estar en paz en ese tema.

Viva Kankurou, creo que obviando que sea bastante joven, debe de ser relativamente maduro al tener un hermano como Gaara en sus últimas transformaciones de carácter.

Bueno, ¿Qué creen que le ocurra al pobre de Genma? Ya se cumplen las profecías de Kakashi sobre que uno de esos días algo le iba a ocurrir por descuidado xD

Ahora pido un pequeño favor, pasen por mi otro fic "Un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta" subí el capítulo dos y me gustaría tener un poco de opiniones. El problema que tengo con ese fic es que no está ni la mitad de planeado que este. Es un Neji/OC aunque a diferencia de este si quiero usar a Neji (con pensamientos, escenas donde no este el Oc en absoluto y cosas así) pero no me siento tan segura escribiéndolo xD. Opiniones, sugerencias, lo que sea siempre es bien recibido (No está largo, los dos capítulos juntos son menos que mi capítulo promedio)

Ya saben dejen review y que con cada pedazo de carne Orion se hace más fuerte xD

El siguiente capítulo "Una tumba en el desierto" (¿Alguna idea? :P)


	36. Chapter 36

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 36**

Una tumba en el desierto

* * *

Los ninjas de Suna estaban demasiado concentrados mandando al escuadrón de apoyo al puesto de vigilancia atacado, así como escuadrones secundarios para prevenir a los puestos próximos, que parecieron no notar como una sombra se deslizaba fuera de su muralla, y se perdía entre las arenas del desierto.

"Sólo espero que se encuentre bien" piensa Katt mientras se aleja, está casi segura que el ninja de Konoha que se mencionó es Genma. Sigue de memoria la trayectoria que observó en el mapa trazado por los ninjas de Suna que vio antes de partir.

A medida que se acerca a la zona de peligro, su preocupación y cuidado aumentan cada vez más. Se estaba literalmente arrojando a la boca del león, considerando que Genma no había llegado a Suna, lo cual significaba que había quedado en el camino muy herido, o algo peor. Si a él le quedaba alguna oportunidad, dependía de lograr encontrarlo y rescatarlo venciendo a los atacantes antes que la notaran "Pero Genma es un Tokubetsu Jonin…" piensa Katt, titubeando un poco al compararse con él, recordando sus entrenamientos y lo mucho que a ella aún le quedaba por mejorar.

Al entrar al área de riesgo, Katt observa los alrededores pero no ve pista alguna de Genma "Que extraño, este es el camino más directo para llegar a Suna debería de estar por aquí… el puesto de vigilancia no está tan lejos de esta zona… pero para pasar por ahí se hubiera tenido que desviar, es probable que el informe de haber visto al ninja de Konoha lo haya dado alguien que estuvo patrullando" -Orion, ¿Sientes algo? Sé que no eres perro pero… de todas formas tienes mejor olfato que yo.

El zorrito empieza a olfatear el aire hasta que luego de unos minutos y de moverse un poco observa en una dirección, mientras se eriza un poco -Por allá huele a sangre.

Con un gesto de preocupación Katt se dirige hacia la zona que le señaló su zorro, esperaba un 'por allá huele a Genma', no un 'huele a sangre'. Una hora después llega a un área pedregosa, con cuidado Katt se acerca, según Orion hay dos olores de sangre en el lugar, el animalito se baja del hombro de Katt y comienza a avanzar en una dirección. En una especie de meseta pequeña de piedra está Genma recostado boca arriba, se le ve bastante herido y con mucha sangre alrededor.

-¡Genma!- exclama Katt al verlo y corriendo hacia él.

Cuando llega a su lado ve que está respirando aunque su estado parece ser igual de mal que como se ve "¿Qué hago? No soy ninja médico, ni siquiera médico normal y esto ni de broma es para primeros auxilios" piensa Katt hasta que observa con algo de precaución a Genma "Que extraño… ya sé que la gente cae en poses de todo tipo cuando quedan inconcientes pero… parece como si lo hubieran colocado aquí"

Con un mal presentimiento y mucho cuidado Katt revisa el cuerpo de Genma sin moverlo innecesariamente hasta que nota una sorpresa no muy agradable cuando revisa su espalda; la punta disimulada de una nota explosiva "Genial… no tengo idea como desactivar estas cosas sin la guía de alguien… hablando de sentirme inútil"

Luego de quedarse unos momentos al lado de Genma nota que hay marcas de sangre que se internan en el desierto aunque no en dirección de Suna "El atacante presumo" piensa Katt mientras atiende lo poco que puede a Genma "Al menos que no se le infecten las heridas que ya debe tener bastante con la sangre que ha perdido" Katt hace lo que puede con las heridas de Genma, al fin de cuentas con el equipo básico que lleva un ninja promedio y además que ella no es médico; no hay mucho que pueda hacer "No importa cuantas veces haya visto a mi papá curando gente, esas cosas no se aprenden sólo mirando… aunque al menos no parece que su estado vaya a empeorar… por ahora claro. Necesito traer un ninja médico para acá o uno que desactive la nota explosiva… pero si lo dejo solo…" piensa mirando el camino de sangre que se pierde en el desierto "Es probable que quien lo atacó regrese y si lo encuentra solo tal vez lo termine de matar"

Se acerca la noche Katt sabe que quedarse en el desierto en un lugar tan fácil de encontrar como es el área de piedras en la que se encuentra sería casi un suicidio, pero dejar a Genma solo está fuera de las opciones, así como moverlo.

-Orion… ve a Suna y pide ayuda- dice Katt mirando a su zorro que levanta la cabeza con preocupación -Busca a cualquier ninja de Suna, mejor si es que Kankurou regresó, al menos él sabe que eres mi zorro, pero sino no importa y diles que vengan con un medico ninja.

Orion se estira un poco y luego comienza a correr hacia Suna saltando hábilmente entre las rocas hasta llegar a la arena "Espero que no le pase nada… no estamos tampoco tan lejos de Suna…" Piensa Katt mientras observa a su zorro alejarse, con mucha preocupación.

La noche cae y el paisaje es sólo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, el viento frío del desierto no se hace esperar y prender una fogata no es lo más sensato en la situación actual. Por suerte las cosas de Genma siguen tiradas cerca así que lo cubre con la bolsa de dormir "No puedo ni levantarlo para taparlo bien" piensa mientras usa las piernas y brazos del jonin para que la bolsa no salga volando y de paso no entre aire a su cuerpo. Luego de cubrirlo a él Katt se acomoda en su bolsa aunque permanece sentada vigilando.

Pasan las horas y no hay rastros de Orion o de ayuda que venga en camino, aunque la velocidad del zorro es menor a la de Katt y a ella le tomó un buen par de horas llegar hasta el sitio, sin contar que tal vez por mero protocolo de seguridad estén esperando a que amanezca antes de enviar ayuda "Al menos Genma se ve 'estable'" piensa Katt mirando sin mucho ánimo al jonin.

Un sonido hace que entre en alerta y sujete un kunai.

-Hola- dice un hombre a pesar de ser de noche las estrellas están iluminando bastante junto con la luna y se puede ver que tiene una bandana de Suna sobre su frente.

-¿Vienes de Suna?- pregunta Katt sin quitarle la vista de encima, normalmente no sería tan desconfiada, pero tener a Genma inconciente a su lado hace que esté más atenta que de costumbre.

-Si, venía de una misión de inspección… luego de todo el alboroto y noté que había gente aquí- dice el hombre mirando a Genma -Se ve que está mal herido, soy ninja médico puedo curarlo- Le explica mientras comienza a sacar sus implementos médicos de su mochila.

Katt baja el kunai y observa aún desconfiada al recién llegado "No soy experta en cultura ninja pero… tenía la idea de que los tendían a mandar en grupos de tres o cuatro personas…" piensa Katt mientras el hombre se acerca -No vayas a moverlo que tiene una nota explosiva en la espalda- dice Katt viendo como el hombre se acerca.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza -Es un problema cuando te embosca una pareja de ninjas y estás sólo.

"¿Una pareja?" piensa Katt sin moverse "No sabía que hubieran sido dos… el mensaje que llegó a Suna creo que no mencionaba eso" Katt nota algo que no le agrada aparte del comentario, la ruta por la que vino este ninja médico es la misma que la del rastro de sangre del que se supone atacó a Genma "Al diablo las alianzas… si me equivoco ya después le pediré disculpas a quien deba"

Katt se acerca al hombre que se coloca junto a Genma y lo examina un poco -¿Está estable no?- Pregunta tratando de disimular el tono desconfiado de su voz.

-Si, aunque aún así su estado es bastante malo… voy a atenderlo un poco aquí y después tendremos que ir a Suna por ayuda- dice el hombre.

"Contigo no voy ni a la esquina" piensa Katt dudando sobre que debe de hacer -¿Y tú equipo?

-Nos mandaron a inspeccionar el área por separado no querían dejar a Suna desprotegida, en grupos hubiéramos abarcado menos área- explica el ninja con un tono natural y sin mirarla.

-Eso es lógico- dice Katt "Lo que no es lógico es que manden un médico ninja a inspeccionar, ustedes no sirven para eso… son más útiles en equipos o en la misma villa"

Katt se acerca un poco agachándose junto al ninja para ver a Genma y con un rápido movimiento del kunai, que aún conservaba en la mano, ataca al ninja médico dejando el arma enterrada en su muslo derecho, aunque en realidad Katt había apuntado hacia el pecho pero el ninja reaccionó a tiempo y evitó una herida más grave.

El ninja de Suna salta hacia una roca cercana y saca el kunai de su pierna que al parecer estaba incrustado bastante profundo. El rostro del ninja muestra bastante enojo aunque su reacción no es en absoluto la de alguien que ha sido malinterpretado, mientras maldice entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no dejas los juegos?- pregunta Katt colocándose entre el ninja y Genma, en una postura defensiva.

-Como gustes- responde aunque ahora con una voz femenina muy familiar.

Una pequeña nube de humo rodea al ninja y cuando se disipa se ve a Leiko sonriéndole a Katt, sus ropas son negras, similares a las de los ANBU de Konoha y sobre su frente se puede ver una bandana tachada de Iwa -No esperaba que te dieras cuenta… supongo que hablé de más o tú estás demasiado paranoica.

-¿Leiko…?- "Y con una bandana de Iwa… eso no me sorprende mucho" piensa recordando que aunque no había visto jamás de que villa era usaba jutsus de tierra.

-¿Sorprendida? Sinceramente no esperabas que me quedara a jugar con el grandote eternamente ¿No?- pregunta Leiko con un tono burlón -Pero ya que estás aquí y sé que no vas a escapar creo que puedo terminar mi trabajo…

"¿Cómo se escapó? Se suponía que estaba con Ibiki" Piensa Katt bastante nerviosa en ningún momento ni en lo más profundo de su mente había pensado que Leiko pudiera estar fuera de Konoha "Pero eso quiere decir que el otro…"

-Si no vienes tú… supongo que voy yo- dice Leiko con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro saltando a gran velocidad para atacar a Katt.

Leiko llega junto a Katt y trata de darle un golpe con el puño, Katt logra esquivarlo y ambas kunoichis empiezan una batalla de taijutsu, Katt parece tener la ventaja en esta ocasión, su taijutsu debe de ser casi igual de bueno que el de Leiko y la ninja de Iwa se nota que está algo más lenta en sus movimientos de piernas, el kunai que le clavó Katt parece haber hecho más que solo cortar la carne.

"Tengo que acabar con esto rápido…" piensa Katt pateando a Leiko en la pierna donde había estado el kunai, el dolor hace que Leiko se descuide y le permite darle otra patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla lejos.

Cuando Katt se disponía a usar un ninjutsu una extraña tormenta de arena aparece, unos segundos antes que la visión se disminuya considerablemente Katt puede distinguir una figura oscura no muy lejos.

Su rango de visión no pasa de los dos metros lo cual es un problema bastante grande si es que tiene dos atacantes y a Genma inconciente a sus pies.

"Esto no se ve bien para nada el otro…" piensa hasta que un cúmulo de arena bastante sólido se acerca muy rápido hacia ella, logra esquivar por poco la arena que tiene forma muy similar a la de un puño "Un jutsu de tierra…" Antes de poder reaccionar otro puño de arena se levanta y la golpea fuertemente por la espalda. Katt rueda unos metros por la arena, y se pone de pie de un salto. Si ella llegaba a caer, estaría dejando a Genma a merced de Leiko o de cualquier cosa del desierto si es que simplemente lo dejaban abandonado ahí.

-Katon: Ka yari no jutsu (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- Katt utiliza su lanza de fuego hacia el lugar donde cree se encuentra Leiko, pero nada parece suceder. Un nuevo puño de arena se acerca con rapidez hacia ella, pero lo esquiva sin problemas. Un segundo puño se levanta y se dirige con rapidez hacia Genma, pero el jutsu es detenido por su lanza de fuego "Es mejor que me quede junto a Genma…" Piensa Katt posicionándose muy cerca de él, para protegerlo de cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

-Es inútil que te resistas. Terminemos esto de una vez- Se escucha la voz de Leiko desde algún lugar del otro lado de la tormenta de arena.

-¡Entonces sal de ahí y muéstrate!- Exclama Katt fastidiada por la situación, al menos ella no planea alejarse de Genma.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado? Te ayudaré, y prepararé una hermosa tumba en el desierto para tu amigo. ¿Acaso olvidas que estamos en una zona rocosa?- Se escucha la voz de Leiko, en un tono burlón.

"No…" Piensa Katt asustada, si Leiko mueve a Genma es probable que la nota explosiva se active, esto hace que se decida a cambiar un poco de estrategia, Leiko tiene que caer y rápido- ¡Katon: Honou taga no jutsu! (Fire Relase: Flaming Hoop).

El aro de fuego se expande rápidamente alrededor de Katt, apenas unos centímetros sobre Genma, llegando más allá de la tormenta de arena. Se escucha la voz de Leiko maldecir mientras esquiva el ataque, pero Katt escuchó algo más… un movimiento más.

-¿Así que no estás sola?... ¿Estás con tu amigo el lector de mentes?- Exclama Katt, tratando de orientarse por el sonido de la respuesta "Por eso Genma está tan mal. Fue emboscado por estos dos, y uno de ellos es un miembro de Akatsuki"

Una gran bola de fuego se acerca con rapidez hacia Katt, pero su lanza de fuego logra detenerla antes que llegue a ella. Usa su aro de fuego una vez más, y logra escuchar con claridad a dos personas esquivándolas.

-¡No voy a permitirte hacer nada!- Vuelve a exclamar Katt, sin dejar de hacer su aro de fuego. Esto comienza a cansarla rápidamente, así como agotar sus reservas de Chakra, pero no puede dejar que Leiko utilice algún jutsu de tierra debajo de Genma, no sólo lo mataría a él si no muy posiblemente a ella considerando que está muy cerca del jonin.

-Ella está hablando en serio Leiko- Se escucha la voz del lector de mentes del otro lado de la tormenta. Katt reprime su instinto de atacarlo de inmediato y afina sus sentidos- Esto va a tardar demasiado si no haces algo mejor.

-Ya está exhausta Ryoko-sama. No va a resistir mucho rato más- Responde Leiko, desde otro punto de la tormenta.

-¿Acaso es esa la forma correcta de ganar?- Se vuelve a escuchar la voz del lector de mentes, desde el mismo lugar de la vez anterior- Has acorralado a tu presa, y ahora se defiende con todo lo que tiene. Puedo apoyarte con esto, pero no permitiré que pases esta prueba ganando esta batalla por agotar a tu oponente.

-"¿Prueba? ¡¿De que diablos hablan?!" Piensa Katt, aprovechando para recobrar el aliento. Al parecer la conversación los esta distrayendo de la batalla.

-Mi misión consiste en captur…

-Hablas demasiado Leiko- Interrumpe el lector de mentes- Nunca reveles tu estrategia, a menos que estés segura que vas a triunfar.

-Estoy segura Ryoko-sama. Por favor, remueva el Genjutsu ahora. Terminaré esta batalla frente a frente.

La tormenta de arena cesa de golpe. Katt puede divisar sin problemas las figuras de sus dos adversarios. A un lado esta parado el lector de mentes, con su túnica de Akatsuki, con las manos formando un handseal, al parecer acaba de remover el genjutsu. Al otro lado se encuentra Leiko, bastante agotada, pero con una renovada mirada de confianza.

-Si estás segura de vencer… -Señala Katt- Entonces revélame tu estrategia- Katt dudaba si aquello funcionaría, pero la situación ya no parecía favorable para ella. Sola, exhausta, con Genma al borde de la muerte, y contra dos ninjas bastante fuertes parecía realmente que no tenía posibilidad de vencer.

El lector de mentes levanta la ceja al ver a Katt. Posiblemente leyó sus pensamientos, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Leiko voltea a mirar al lector de mentes, vacilante como esperando su aprobación, y luego mira a Katt con seguridad.

-No es nada personal, solo puedo decirte que se me encomendó una prueba: 'Capturar a la flama que había vuelto al país del fuego' Anuncia Leiko, con la mirada fija en Katt.

-¿Eso es todo?... ¿Cómo sabes que se trataba de mí?- Katt apenas podía creer eso. Era demasiado vago, y definitivamente no parecía justificar todos sus enfrentamientos pasados.

-Estuve investigando, y no me costó demasiado descubrir que se trataba de ti. Has logrado escapar a todos mis planes, pero esta vez será diferente- Responde Leiko preparándose para pelear. Su mirada denotaba una total determinación a pelear.

-Espera… sólo respóndeme esto- Katt añade con rapidez, insegura si es una pregunta real, o es una forma desesperada de ganar tiempo- ¿Cómo escaparon de Ibiki?

-¿Escapar?... ¡Nunca estuvimos ahí!- Exclama Leiko con un aire de triunfo- Cuando me dejaron escapar a cambio del gato, intuí que era una trampa. Solo tuvimos que esperarlos, y preparar unos clones de tierra para que tomaran nuestros lugares.

-¿Y cómo no los han descubierto hasta ahora?- Pregunta Katt, cuestionando las habilidades de Ibiki "Y después dice que yo soy la ineficiente"

-El no tiene la culpa- Añade el lector de mentes- Los clones fueron mejorados con mi técnica de leer mentes. Estaban preparados para poder leer la mente de la persona con la que se encontraran, y poder dar las respuestas que ellos esperaran. Desgraciadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de sus habilidades de combate, pero el escuadrón que los atrapó fue muy efectivo, así que eso no fue un problema.

-Cht… -Katt se da cuenta que realmente todos cayeron en la trampa de estos tipos, especialmente diseñada para lograr capturarla una vez que estuviera fuera de Konoha. Realmente poco podía hacer en esta oportunidad. Al menos parecía que no querían matarla, sólo 'capturarla'… pero eso implicaría el fin para Genma. "No… no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Ella está también esta cansada, no sólo por este combate… también peleó contra Genma antes. Debo aprovechar su exceso de confianza e ir por ella"

De golpe, Katt da un paso al frente, y dirigiendo su chakra hacia sus pies corre a gran velocidad hacia Leiko.

Leiko con dificultad esquiva el primer ataque de Katt, por ser algo tan inesperado que la atacara de golpe, y entra en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella. Katt obtiene la ventaja pese a haber consumido principalmente su chakra, por encontrarse en mejor estado físico, pues la herida en la pierna de Leiko, y su cansancio previo, comenzaban a notarse reflejados en sus movimientos.

Katt le conecta un golpe con furia en el rostro, mientras Leiko la deja sin aire luego de un poderoso codazo en el pecho. Al tratar de alejarse de Katt, esta consume sus reservas de chakra en un último ninjustu.

-¡Katon: Ka yari no jutsu! (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- La lanza de fuego de Katt impacta directamente contra Leiko, derribándola contra unas rocas. Katt le salta para preparar su ataque final.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir eso- Se escucha la voz del lector de mentes, a medida que nuevamente una tormenta de arena la separa de Leiko.

-… Odios los genjutsus… ¡Kai!- Exclama Katt, tratando de suprimir el Genjutsu.

-No servirá de nada. Tienes experiencia liberando genjutsus, pero no eres lo suficientemente hábil manejándolos como para remover los de nivel alto- Su voz resuena desde algún lugar, más difícil de distinguir que antes.

"Piensa Katt… que aprendí sobre los genjutsus… No me quedan reservas de chakra para tratar de romper el flujo, así que sólo me queda el dolor intenso… Pero no… esto no es una ilusión hecha para mí… afectaría a cualquiera en este lugar, aparte no planeo hacerme ninguna herida si todavía tengo que pelear con este tipo. Debo tratar de dañarlo a él, lo suficiente como para romper su concentración, y que él mismo rompa el genjutsu." Katt se aferra a su Kunai, y su bolsa con shurikens "Apenas tengo un mínimo de chakra… si voy a hacer un ninjutsu más, deberá ser un único golpe, en el momento exacto"

-Levántate Leiko, que no planeo pelear esta batalla por ti. Ya sabes lo que te harán si vuelves sin Katherine esta vez, más aún luego de haberle contacto sobre 'tu tarea' -Se escucha la voz en un tono más autoritario.

"Leiko se levantará… e instintivamente irá hacia él… demonios… debe estar leyendo mi mente… pero no… no lo ha estado haciendo hasta que hablamos frente a frente. El necesita el contacto visual para poder hacerlo. Cuando Leiko se levante, la atacaré con mi aro de fuego. Va a tener dificultad para esquivarlo, y huirá hacia su amigo… tendré que dirigir mis shurikens hacia ese lugar"

-¡Katon: Honou taga no jutsu! (Fire Relase: Flaming Hoop)- El aro de fuego se expande desde Katt, esta vez golpeando también a Genma por la falta de preparación, pero afortunadamente sin moverlo "Genma…" a Katt le cuesta, pero evita pensar en Genma mientras se concentra en Leiko. Siente su movimiento al esquivar el jutsu, por lo que se concentra totalmente, y lanza sus shurikens con furia hacia el lugar donde estima que se encuentra el lector de mentes.

-Arghhh… -Se escucha un grito de dolor, seguido de unas blasfemias -¡La maldita me golpeó!

-¡Kai!- Katt se concentra para remover el Genjutsu, y al no estar siendo mantenido por Ryoko lo consigue. Ve al lector de mentes sangrando levemente, con unos shurikens clavados en el brazo, mientras que Leiko cae al suelo, exhausta, mirándola con odio.

-Eres una inútil Leiko… yo me encargaré de ella, y luego dejaré que Kakuzu-san decida que hacer contigo.

El lector de mentes coge los shurikens que Katt le lanzó, la mira también con odio, y le dice con sorna -A ver si esquivas esto… se hacia donde huirás.

Los shurikens vuelvan con rapidez hacia Katt, pero no llegan a golpearla. Una figura se encuentra parada frente a ella, recibiendo los shurikens contra su torso, sin recibir daño alguno. La marioneta mueve sus brazos, y la figura del titiritero aparece en una duna cercana.

-Ustedes deben ser los que atacaron el puesto de vigilancia. Eso les va a costar caro- Dice Kankurou mirándolos enojado, y viendo el estado en que se encuentra Katt.

Katt voltea hacia Genma, y ve a un ninja médico acercarse a Genma, acompañado por Orion.

-Cuidado… tiene una nota explosiva en su espalda…

El ninja asiente con la cabeza al escuchar a Katt, pero antes que pueda realizar algo, unos shurikens caen sobre él.

-No… no lo van a lograr- Dice el lector de mentes molesto- ¡Leiko levántate!

Leiko se pone de pie con dificultad, y se prepara para pelear. Katt recobra el aliento, escudándose detrás de Karasu mientras Kankurou salta a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Kankurou bastante preocupado mirándola de arriba a abajo-Te ves horrible.

-Genma está muy malherido, y estos tipos son bastante peligrosos y… -Kankurou toma sus manos, y la mira directamente a los ojos serio - Y si… me encuentro bien.

-Entonces… vamos por estos miserables. ¿Estás en condiciones de pelear?

-Kankurou… ellos son ninjas muy fuertes- "Sería mejor escapar"

-¿Y por quien me tomas? Si no puedes pelear, lo haré yo solo. Los malditos mataron a varios ninjas en el puesto de vigilancia cercano. Por suerte nos topamos con Orion al regreso, y me vine con un médico para ver. No tardará en llegar un escuadrón tampoco.

Kankurou voltea a mirar al médico, que ya removió el nota explosiva de Genma, y se ocultó tras de una roca con él. Se le ve malherido por los shurikens que recibió, pero se está curando a si mismo y le hace una seña tranquilizadora a Kankurou.

-Kankurou- Katt lo sujeta de la mano- El hombre es un lector de mentes. No es muy rápido, pero si tiene contacto visual contigo, podrá adivinar todos tus movimientos, y saber como esquivarlos.

-Ja… - Se sonríe Kankurou dándole unos extraños ánimos a Katt - Entonces déjamelo a mi. Tú encárgate de la chica.

- … -Katt vacila unos segundos pensando en la pelea, tanto ella como Leiko están demasiado cansadas, y cualquiera podría ganar.

- Panquecito… no podré ganar esto si no tengo a alguien que me cubra las espaldas… y sabes que confío en ti. Yo no soy de los que cree que unos deban quedarse a salvo mientras sus familiares y amigos van a pelear por ellos. Si puedes apoyarme, necesitaré toda tu ayuda, que cuando vean mi estrategia esa tipa no me dejará tranquilo.

-Esta bien- Responde Katt con una sonrisa- Déjamelo a mí… pero tú no hagas nada heroico.

Kankurou saca su pergamino gigante de la espalda, y realiza una invocación. De la nada aparece una gran salamandra títere.

-Esta es mi carta de la victoria. Aún no lo domino, pero bastará para ganarle. ¡Adelante Sanshouou!

La salamandra gigante levanta su coraza, creando un gran escudo donde Kankurou se refugia. Desde ahí, manda a sus otros dos títeres a pelear contra el lector de mentes.

Katt observa asombrada el espectáculo. Es la primera vez que veía pelear a un titiritero, y al verlo nota un efecto inesperado. El lector de mentes esquiva con dificultad los ataques de los títeres. Al no poseer mentes no puede leerla para predecir los ataques, y como Kankurou se mantiene detrás de la coraza de Sanshouou, los dos nunca entran en contacto visual.

-¡Ryoko-sama!- Exclama Leiko angustiada, y luego dirigiendo su atención hacia Kankurou. La kunoichi se mueve con rapidez para tratar de bordearlo y atacarlo detrás de la protección de la coraza, pero Katt le sale al encuentro.

-Yo soy tu prueba Leiko… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Katt se mueve con una energía renovada por la presencia de Kankurou. Se siente decidida a acabar de una vez con esta pelea. Finalmente esta enfrentando a Leiko, y están en igualdad de condiciones. El escuadrón de ayuda pronto llegará, y todo habrá salido bien.

-¡Kairai Engeki - Kuro Higikiki Ippatsu! (Puppet Theater - Black Secret Technique Dual Mechanism One Shot)- Kankurou logra atrapar al lector de mentes con su títere Kuroari, y Karasu le conecta el golpe final, separando sus partes y clavándose en el otro títere. El cuerpo aprisionado dentro de Kuroari deja de moverse y algo de sangre se escurre por el títere.

-¡NO!- Exclama Leiko realizando unos rápidos handseals -¡Doryuu Taiga! (Earth Flow River)

-¡Katt aquí!- Exclama Kankurou tomándola del brazo, mientras la arena bajo sus pies se transformaba en un rápido torrente de barro- ¡Debemos dirigirnos hacia las rocas!

La salamandra es arrastrada por el río de lodo, pero Kankurou la logra dirigir hacia las rocas gracias a su gran tamaño. Su caparazón logra protegerlos, pero no les permite avanzar.

Katt se asoma por un costado de la coraza de Sanshouou, y logra divisar a Leiko que abre de un golpe a Kuroari dejándolo bastante dañado, y saca el cuerpo inerte del lector de mentes. Katt logra ver que le remueve un objeto de las manos, lo guarda con ella, y luego carga el cadáver y comienza a alejarse. Unos segundos después de perderla de vista, el lodo comienza a secarse, y logran salir de ahí.

Kankurou los maldice por escapar, mientras reúne a sus tres títeres, mirando tal vez de reojo a Katt. Ella se acerca al médico para conocer el estado de Genma.

-Esta fuera de peligro… pero no recomendaría que se mueva en un buen par de días. Ahora que llegue el escuadrón de apoyo lo llevaremos a Suna para atenderlo mejor.

Katt asiente, mientras recuerda a Orion, y lo carga. No lo tuvo en su mente en ningún momento, pese a que gracias a él logró llegar Kankurou.

Unas horas después, llega el escuadrón de apoyo, que los escolta hacia Suna. Antes de irse, Katt mira hacia el lugar donde había visto a Leiko llevarse el cadáver del lector de mentes "Al final no tuviste lo que querías… una tumba en el desierto. Pero si hubo una muerte"

x x

-Tú compañero probablemente se despierte en un par de horas, aunque sería bueno que no se moviera hasta dentro de unos dos días- explica el médico ninja mientras revisa a Katt en el hospital -Y tú has tenido suerte, estás bastante golpeada pero no tienes nada grave.

Katt le sonríe al médico -¿Entonces yo si puedo moverme?- pregunta, no es que quiera abandonar a Genma pero en cuanto llegó a Suna se tuvo que separar de Kankurou y no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él.

-Si, no hay problema, aunque te recomendaría que no trataras de regresar a Konoha hoy, a pesar de que estás en buen estado, médicamente hablando, necesitas bastante el descanso.

Cuando el médico se retira del cuarto Katt va a asearse, dejando a Orion dormido en la cama. Al entrar al baño y mirarse al espejo ve que Kankurou tenía toda la razón, se veía horrible; el cabello, el rostro y el cuerpo llenos de tierra, sangre y sudor "Siento como si me hubiera rodado una duna…" piensa Katt mientras se asea.

Cuando termina de asearse y cambiarse de ropa se da cuenta que el médico estaba en lo cierto, la mayoría de sus heridas habían sido atendidas por el médico ninja que llegó junto con Kankurou luego de que Leiko huyó así que fuera de un par de cicatrices leves y un moretón bastante feo que tiene en la espalda hecho por uno de los puños de arena que la golpeó, no tiene ninguna otra marca de haber estado envuelta en un combate reciente.

Al salir del cuarto para ir a buscar a Kankurou pasa por el cuarto de Genma. El jonin se encuentra dormido en la cama, se le ve algo vendado y a pesar de estar durmiendo se puede apreciar que está bastante agotado. Luego de un rato de quedarse con él Katt abandona la habitación.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- se escucha decir a Kankurou que está recostado contra una pared cercana al cuarto de Genma. A diferencia de ella él no entró en combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que está como nuevo.

-¿Me fuiste a buscar a mi cuarto o viniste de frente?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-A tú cuarto primero, tampoco soy adivino- responde el joven sonriendo.

Katt le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca a él -Pues creo que te debo la vida.

-Tonterías, al menos los entretuviste hasta que llegué, esos dos no podían irse impunes luego de lo que pasó en el puesto de vigilancia… aunque no me agrada que se haya escapado la chica y menos que se haya llevado el cadáver del otro- dice Kankurou algo fastidiado.

-Tuve suerte que llegaste tú, si hubiera sido otro ninja hubiera sido un problema enfrentarlo… Kakashi parecía con problemas la vez que se cruzó con él aunque claro no llegaron a entrar en combate real- dice Katt.

-Ven, vamos a comer algo, de paso hablamos un poco- interrumpe Kankurou mientras sale con Katt del hospital.

Ambos ninjas terminan comiendo en un bonito local lejos del barullo que hay en Suna, hablan tranquilamente hasta que Kankurou se recuesta en el espaldar de la silla y mira a Katt.

-Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Kakashi? Que hasta donde recuerdo te mandé a hablar con él… si hubiera sabido que no iban a hablar te hubiera convencido para quedarte más rato y no para que te fueras- comenta Kankurou con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kakashi es… complicado.

-Eso puedo entenderlo pero… ¿Genma? Digo, nada personal en contra de él pero tú estuviste peleando en una situación similar a la de él y eres chunin, misma cosa conmigo- comenta Kankurou con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Evitemos degradar a Genma- dice Katt con expresión seria mientras oculta la risa, ahora que ya no corre peligro la vida del jonin, no tiene problemas con las bromas.

-¿Entonces, que fue lo que pasó con Kakashi?

-Digamos que terminó conmigo… aunque claro nunca estuvimos así que…

-¿Terminaron?- pregunta extrañado.

-Bueno, no es que haya dicho eso literalmente pero…

-Mujeres, no sé porque siempre asumen cosas que uno no dice- comenta riendo un poco.

-No es sólo eso, se desvaneció para su cumpleaños… fue un par de días después que me cortó pero… tampoco quería que lo celebrara solo- agrega Katt algo aludida por lo de 'mujeres'

-Tal vez no le gusta que le celebren su cumpleaños, muchos ninjas son bastante recluidos, tú no has vivido aquí, te has librado de muchos de los malos ratos de la vida de un shinobi- explica Kankurou -Veamos… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Katt le explica a Kankurou lo que habló con Kakashi, bueno, en realidad lo que él habló ya que ella no pudo decir mucho y luego cuando se cruzó con él y no quería hablar con ella todavía sobre el tema de su relación.

-A mi me parece que estás malinterpretando un poco. Es cierto que en cierta forma te cortó pero… parece que lo hizo porque cree que no te puede dar lo que quieres por más que insistas… si eso es cierto pues, sigue lo que te dijo y busca a alguien más pero si no es cierto deberías de hablar con él, incluso debiste haberle dicho algo ahí, aunque claro no debes de haber estado en modo pensante- comenta Kankurou mientras mira a Katt.

-Es un idiota, es cierto que me gusta salir y esas cosas, claro que me encantaría que él me acompañara o que salgamos juntos, pero no es lo que realmente me interesa, si quiere honguearse en su casa no tengo tantos problemas con eso… aparte desde que llegué me he dedicado a entrenar, estar de misiones o a estar con él. No siento que no me esté haciendo feliz, aunque si que me ignora- dice Katt bastante triste y algo enfada con Kakashi ya que parece que tuviera la idea de que es algo superficial.

-Entonces debiste decírselo, es probable que crea que esas cosas de salir y tener una vida fuera de la casa te interesan bastante y ya que él no es de ese estilo pensó que lo más saludable es que se separaran- comenta Kankurou.

-Pero aunque tengas razón en eso, siempre es distante… no tengo idea de que pasa por su cabeza y si no fuera por culpa de un jutsu no tendría idea alguna de algo de su pasado- dice Katt decaída "Aunque claro, no es que sepa mucho tampoco, sólo que cuando era chico era un idiota de verdad"

-Por su edad debe de haber estado vivo y tal vez activo como ninja en la última guerra, quien sabe que sucedió ahí… tal vez simplemente no lo considera apropiado que lo sepas, el pasado es pasado. No creo que te quiera contar todo lo que hizo o le sucedió- explica Kankurou con toda naturalidad -Eso también explicaría que sea algo distante, quien sabe cuanto tiempo lleva sin tener una persona cercana a él… además si cuando se cruzaron de nuevo no quería hablar todavía sobre ustedes pues da la impresión de que aun seguía meditando el tema.

-…- "Kakashi está sólo… es cierto que es difícil acostumbrarse a situaciones nuevas, cuando lo vi con Obito ya estaba viviendo sólo, su familia debe de haber muerto, de ahí perdió a Obito, a los pocos meses se supone que el cuarto Hokage moriría por lo del Kyuubi y Rin… se supone desapareció desde cerca de esa época, si no volvió a tener más gente cercana a él quiere decir que estuvo bastante solitario por unos once años"

-Pensativa eso es bueno… ve y habla bien con él- interrumpe Kankurou con una sonrisa -Una cosa es prefieras a Hatake Kakashi sobre mi y una muy diferente que no planeo tolerar es que ese remedo de jonin que anda inconciente en el hospital me gane.

Katt levanta la ceja -Bueno, al menos Genma es mayor que yo- dice Katt riendo.

-No hay edad para el amor… algún día entenderás eso y con suerte te mudas a Suna- comenta Kankurou -Naciste para Suna, no tengo idea porque apareciste en Konoha.

Katt solo le responde con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto… - Añade Kankurou -Peleaste bastante bien. Nunca te había visto hacerlo antes, y considero que tienes bastante habilidad.

Ambos ninjas se quedan conversando un rato hasta que el día avanza y Kankurou tiene que ir a entregar su informe sobre lo ocurrido en el puesto de vigilancia y el combate contra Leiko.

Katt por su lado regresa al hospital para ver si Genma ya despertó y de paso asegurarse que su zorro no haya decidido vaciar las reservas de carne del hospital.

-Que bueno que ya estás despierto- dice Katt al entrar a donde Genma luego de haber recogido a Orion -¿Cómo estás?- pregunta dejando a Orion en una silla mientras ella se acerca a la cama.

-Bien… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió…? ¿Cómo llegué a Suna?- pregunta Genma sentándose en la cama al parecer acababa de despertarse y no había hablado con nadie aún.

-Te atacaron… aunque eso ya debes de saberlo, llegaron unos rumores a Suna de que alguien había atacado un puesto de vigilancia, también avisaron que un ninja de Konoha había pasado por el área…- comienza a explicar Katt mientras busca una forma de poner la situación de una manera menos desfavorable para Genma, de que ella haya aguantado conciente y peor aún que Kankurou haya matado a uno de sus atacantes va a ser difícil de aceptar para su ego.

Genma se queda mirando las sábanas mientras escucha a Katt, al parecer no hay forma de hacer que esa situación quede bien, en especial considerando que Leiko y Ryoko tuvieron algo de tiempo para recuperar fuerzas y descansar.

-¿Genma?- pregunta Katt al ver que no dice nada aunque ella ya terminó de hablar.

Genma levanta la mirada y observa a Katt -¿Cómo se escaparon de Konoha?- pregunta en un tono bastante preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, no es que hayan quemado Konoha para salir, parece que nunca los capturamos luego de que intercambiaron a Leiko por Kero- responde Katt explicándole lo que Leiko y Ryoko le había soltado mientras peleaban, esto parece calmar un poco a Genma.

-Entonces hay que regresar lo antes posible para informar y ponerte en un lugar más seguro- dice Genma empezando a salir de la cama.

-Genma… no deberías moverte aún, estás bastante lastimado- interviene Katt sujetándolo del brazo para que no se ponga de pie -El médico dijo que tenías que estar unos dos días en cama.

-No voy a quedarme aquí… Leiko se escapó, debe haber quedado bastante herida así que tenemos que ganar tiempo y regresar a Konoha mientras ella no esté en movimiento- responde Genma mirando a Katt -Yo te metí en esto…

-Pero no me pasó nada… a diferencia tuya… incluso si no hubiera sido hoy hubiera sido en un par de días, en algún momento me hubiera atacado, mejor aquí que estaba sola a que hubiera sido en una misión con Konohamaru- dice Katt sonriente -Si quieres que nos vayamos al menos espera hasta mañana, que si salimos ahora vamos a tener que acampar en el desierto, no nos va a alcanzar la luz para salir hasta el país del río.

Genma observa por unos segundos a Katt suspira derrotado y se recuesta en la cama mirando al techo.

-Genma…

-¿Segura que estás bien?- pregunta el jonin al escuchar a Katt.

-Si, por suerte sólo tuve que pelear con Leiko, Ryoko sólo se dedicó a poner un genjutsu- responde Katt sonriéndole -Ya, si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner así no te hubiera contado nada.

x x

En la mañana Katt se despierta al sentir la voz del médico conversando con Genma y una mano acariciando su cabello. Cuando abre los ojos ve que se quedó dormida en una silla al lado de la cama de Genma con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos al costado de él.

-Te despertaste- dice Genma dejando de acariciar su cabello y mirándola.

-Me había preocupado un poco- dice el médico -Como no te vi en tu cuarto, pensé que te habías ido de Suna sin decir nada aunque te recomendé que te quedaras hasta el día de hoy- luego el médico regresa la mirada a Genma -Supongo que no puedo convencerte de que te quedes hasta mañana al menos.

-No, necesitamos regresar a Konoha lo antes posible- responde Genma mientras el doctor sale de la habitación.

-¿Entonces nos vamos ahora?- pregunta Katt.

-En cuanto me aliste- responde Genma -Tú también deberías alistarte, que si estoy en condiciones quiero ver si podemos hacer el regreso en menos tiempo.

Katt mira a Genma y mueve la cabeza un poco "No debí de haberle contado nada" mientras va a su cuarto con Orion para alistarse.

No se demora mucho en estar lista con sus cosas arregladas para regresar a Konoha "Debería despedirme de Kankurou… me hubiera gustado poder quedarme un poco más… No creo que Genma esté listo aún debe de andar algo lento, además él si necesita un buen baño, creo que si tengo tiempo de ir"

x x

Katt busca la casa de Kankurou, aunque sabe donde vive, le costó bastante encontrarla, tenía problemas para acercarse al edificio del Kazekage ya que no tiene ningún asunto pendiente y las cosas están algo movidas por lo del día anterior y la casa de Kankurou era una construcción que Katt no estaba muy segura si era parte del edificio del Kazekage, pero se encontraba en la misma zona.

-¿Si?- pregunta una muchacha de cabello rubio sujetado en cuatro colas cuando abre la puerta, mira con atención y curiosidad a Katt.

-Hola- "Debe ser su hermana" -¿Está Kankurou?

La muchacha la observa un poco por unos segundos, en especial pone mucha atención a Orion que está sacando la cabeza por la mochila de Katt -Si pero no quiere que lo molesten ahora, está reparando una de sus marionetas… -Luego la mira con más atención -Pelirroja y con un zorro… Creo que tú estuviste en la pelea ¿no?

-Si… me había olvidado que le habían malogrado uno de sus títeres- responde Katt algo desanimada -Supongo que ya después veré para hablar con él.

La muchacha rubia asiente con la cabeza y cierra la puerta cuando Katt da muestras de empezar a alejarse "Ya veré como hago para hablar con él, lástima que no hay celulares en este mundo" piensa resignada mientras regresa al hospital para reunirse con Genma.

-Te estabas demorando- comenta Genma que se encuentra parado en la entrada del hospital -¿Acabaste lo que estabas haciendo?

-Si- responde Katt -Debiste de haberte quedado en tu cama, al menos hubieras descansado un poco más.

-Me siento bastante bien, un poco cansado pero nada que me impida moverme- responde Genma -Una lástima que tengamos que volver- agrega antes de empezar a caminar.

Katt mira un poco Suna y suspira "Si, sólo vine a que me patearan el trasero" luego alcanza a Genma y empieza a salir de Suna junto con él.

x x

Al caer la primera noche ambos ninjas de Konoha logran salir del desierto y acampar en la frontera del país de río. Genma se nota bastante más cansado que Katt aunque no al grado de retrasar el viaje de regreso.

Orion se dedica a olfatear el área mientras corre de un lado a otro persiguiendo cualquier cosa que se mueva, incluso alguna pobre ardilla es perseguida hasta las ramas altas de un árbol.

-¡Orion! ¡Deja en paz a esa ardilla!- dice Katt llamando a su zorro desde abajo del árbol.

-Carne- se escucha decir la voz de Orion desde algún lugar en la copa de los árboles.

-Déjala en paz, las ardillas casi no tienen carne, son puro pelo- comenta Katt en un tono insistente, no quiere que su zorro se dedique a ser cazador de ardillas.

Orion asoma su cabeza para mirar a Katt, luego a la ardilla y se lanza del árbol en caída libre hasta la cabeza de Katt.

-No sabía que podía subir árboles- comenta Genma desde la fogata que está encendiendo.

-Si, aprendió a hacer eso y caminar sobre el agua…

-Eso es bastante avanzado, considerando que los genin no tienden a saber esas habilidades cuando se gradúan- comenta Genma bastante curioso -¿Tú le enseñaste?

-No, tiene otra persona que lo puede invocar… supongo que fue esa persona la que le enseñó- responde Katt encogiendo los hombros y sentándose junto a Genma.

La noche transcurre tranquila, Genma se queda dormido casi al momento en que se recuesta, está bastante cansado aunque según él va a estar mucho mejor luego de descansar esa noche.

Amanece bastante temprano, Orion ya está activo desde antes de que saliera el sol, al parecer le gusta salir de campamento. Luego de desayunar arreglan todo, apagan fogata y empiezan nuevamente el viaje de regreso a Konoha a través del país del río.

El regreso igual que el del día anterior pasa sin problemas, aunque ciertamente es mucho más cómodo estar en los bosques que en el desierto. Genma se ve bastante mejor luego de caer dormido la noche anterior, al parecer lo de sueño reparador si se aplica con él.

-Acampemos ahí- dice Genma señalando un pequeño claro.

-¿En campo abierto?- pregunta Katt dudando un poco de la decisión del jonin -No somos un equipo de cuatro personas, no va a ser incómodo acampar entre los árboles y sería más seguro.

Genma mira a Katt y asiente con la cabeza mientras se interna un poco en la zona boscosa cercana al claro para encontrar un buen lugar.

Cuando ya están instalados ambos ninjas parecen estar algo aburridos, Genma ya no está ni la mitad de cansado que el día anterior así que no planea irse a dormir y Katt se siente mucho más relajada en el bosque que en el desierto así que tiene los sentidos menos alerta.

-Y Katt… ¿Qué has pensado hacer con lo de Kakashi?- pregunta Genma repentinamente.

-Eso fue bastante directo- comenta Katt luego de salir de su asombro inicial al escuchar la pregunta.

-Lo sé, pero siento mucha curiosidad con el tema- dice Genma mirando fijamente a Katt.

-No tengo idea…- responde Katt -No se trata sólo de lo que yo piense hacer digamos que también depende de Kakashi… ¡Y no me mires así que me pones nerviosa!

-Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que sucedió con Kakashi, esta vez si estabas bastante deprimida- comenta Genma.

-Digamos que en cierto modo me dio a entender que si me quería ir él no iba a hacer nada al respecto, que no me podía dar lo que yo quería y eso…

Los ojos de Genma se iluminan un poco, al parecer no había pensado que Kakashi la hubiera 'cortado' una discusión fuerte era lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Entonces ya no estás con Kakashi?- Pregunta casi con una sonrisa.

-No exactamente, fuera de que nunca estuvimos precisamente juntos… yo no quiero dejarlo, no sé porque se le vino a la cabeza que no me hacia feliz sólo por no cumplirme los caprichos de salir y esas cosas- dice Katt con una expresión algo engreída -Que el novio no te cumpla los caprichos no quiere decir que sea un mal novio, aunque claro si te los cumple mejor.

-Bueno, Kakashi es una persona solitaria que debe de gustarle su vida y no quiere hacer cambios- comenta Genma acercándose a Katt -Normalmente cuando uno tiene una pareja cambia radicalmente muchas cosas.

-Depende, con mi primer enamorado no cambiamos mucho en lo que respecta a nosotros, aunque claro las circunstancias eran diferentes con él me conocía desde que nací, nuestros papás eran amigos, así que estábamos acostumbrados a estar juntos; el único cambio que tuvimos fue que nos mudamos de país por un año por cosas de trabajo de nuestros papás- explica Katt -No me cumplía ningún capricho y no por eso me sentía mal con él.

-¿Y por qué terminaste con él entonces?

-En realidad estuvimos juntos por que ya que nos conocíamos tanto tiempo, éramos nuevos en el colegio al que llegamos y bueno esas cosas que uno decide… en mi grupo de amigos éramos seis y ya que nos distanciamos un poco de los otros acabamos juntos por el simple hecho de estar… sinceramente nuestra relación era igual a la que habíamos tenido por los catorce años que nos conocimos- dice Katt.

-Pero eso no responde porque terminaron- comenta Genma con algo de curiosidad.

-Tuvo un accidente, digamos que las calles de mi mundo no son muy seguras los días de fiestas y siempre hay alguien con mala suerte- explica Katt sin mirar a Genma -Una persona en estado etílico puede salirse del camino y terminar aplastando a alguien.

Genma mira a Katt algo nervioso -Yo no…

-No te preocupes, la muerte es parte natural de la vida, tengo eso en la cabeza desde chica y soy bióloga entiendo de más como funciona todo eso, uno no puede andar metiendo su cabezota tratando de mantener todo vivo, no es correcto- dice Katt en un tono algo más despreocupado tratando de olvidarse de lo que había estado hablando, a pesar de que han pasado muchos años desde eso recordar que uno de sus amigos estaba muerto no era lo que quería tener en mente -Aunque lo que si no me agrada es que con esto me has hecho recordar a mi tercer enamorado- agrega Katt con un tic extraño en el ojo mientras aprieta el puño.

Genma se aleja un poco por e cambio de actitud tan drástico -¿Y qué te hizo él?- pregunta Genma riendo nerviosamente.

-Me cumplía todos mis caprichos por los tres meses que estuvimos juntos hasta la graduación… donde lo encontré hablando con sus amigotes, ¡por dios! Parecía película americana mal hecha- dice Katt dejando a Genma algo confundido ya que obviamente no entendía a que se refería Katt -El idiota estaba viendo con sus amigos para ver si se podía acostar conmigo- comenta Katt enojada.

Genma se aguanta la risa mientras ve como Katt continúa con el tic en su ojo -Y supongo que terminaste con él.

-Obviamente, aunque no pude controlarme, es una de las pocas veces en que se me ha salido el lado violento en la vida- comenta Katt.

-¿No lo habrás atacado?... ¿O sí?- pregunta Genma muy atento.

-Se me salió, no pude evitarlo, incluso lo golpeé primero y después terminé con él.

-Bueno, se merecía una cachetada…- comenta Genma al parecer recordando alguna vez que había hecho algo y alguna chica le había dado una.

-¿Cachetada? ¡Eso es para niñitas!- interrumpe Katt enérgicamente -le tiré un nada femenino puñetazo en la cara y acabó encima de una mesa, normalmente no golpeo a las personas, pero en este caso no me importó mucho- comenta Katt con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro como si disfrutara el recuerdo del golpe que le dio al muchacho.

Genma ríe nerviosamente -¿No te gustan esas apuestas entre hombres supongo?

-Que las hagan si quieren, mientras no me incluyan a mí- responde Katt tranquilamente.

-¿Y no has estado con alguien mas desde entonces?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Estar con alguien no, aunque si he salido con varios chicos después, algunos en plan más serio pero nada que haya llegado a un noviazgo real, será por eso que no veo tan mal la actitud de Kakashi, aunque claro no me molestaría tener algo serio con alguien- explica Katt.

-Yo puedo darte eso- dice Genma sujetando a Katt de la mano.

-Tú estás con Shizune- responde Katt mirándolo.

-Puedo terminar con ella- agrega Genma.

-No puedes hacer eso, si estás con alguien no es para hacer tiempo- dice Katt algo alterada, esas cosas no le gustan mucho -Una cosa es que sientas algo por dos personas a la vez, pero si decidiste estar con una no vas a terminar con esa persona después para estar con la otra, en especial si aceptaste estar con una cuando ya estabas confundido.

-Tú me gustas más, Shizune me agrada mucho, no tiene nada de malo es una buena pareja pero… si pudiera elegir preferiría estar contigo- dice Genma acariciándole el cabello.

-Una cosa es que alguien te agrade físicamente e incluso de carácter, y otra muy diferente es estar enamorado, hay miles de formas en que te puede atraer una persona, incluso están las extrañas de que te cae mal pero por algún motivo te atrae- dice Katt -Es complicado y por eso lo detesto.

Genma se ríe un poco -Di lo que quieras, pero te prefiero a ti sobre Shizune, estoy con ella porque ninguno de los dos quiere seguir solo, tú se supone estabas con Kakashi e incluso ahora no parece que fueras a dejarlo a pesar de lo que te dijo.

-No creo que lo deje- dice Katt -Aunque eso no depende de mi, luego de que me 'corto' no quiso hablar tampoco, aunque según Kankurou sonaba a que seguía pensando lo que había dicho.

-¿Kankurou? ¿El niño?- pregunta Genma extrañado -¿Y él como pinta en esto?

-No le digas niño… Kankurou es… bueno un chico muy agradable que si tuviera unos años más probablemente me mudaría a Suna- responde Katt sin mirar a Genma.

-Pero es un niño, no deberías hacerle caso a un niño- agrega el jonin riendo un poco -Si hasta recuerdo que decidió no pelear en el examen chunin.

-Bueno, si no fuera por el niño estarías hecho pedazos por la nota explosiva que llevabas en la espalda- comenta Katt con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

El último comentario detiene la risa de Genma que se queda mirando a Katt algo humillado -Mejor vamos a dormir.

Katt se ríe en voz baja mientras se recuesta junto a Genma que parece estar refunfuñando algo en voz baja sobre 'el niño'

x x

Nuevamente amanece y se preparan para continuar el viaje, según Genma deberían llegar en la noche a Konoha.

-Que bueno, así me puedo dar un baño- comenta Katt sonriendo.

-Primero tenemos que ir donde Tsunade-sama a informar lo que ocurrió- comenta Genma sonriéndole a Katt -Además no te ves tan mal.

-¿No? Entonces debe ser parte normal de mi apariencia tener un montón de ramas en el cabello- dice Katt sacando una y mostrándosela a Genma.

-Pero eso es culpa tuya por dejar que Orion te llene de basura- comenta Genma en un tono divertido mientras ve a Orion que está en el hombro de Katt cogiendo hojas con la boca y dejándolas en su cabello.

Al atardecer ambos ninjas logran llegar al fin a Konoha, la villa se ve como siempre tranquila y pacífica con Kotetsu e Izumo vigilando la entrada.

-Hola Katt- saludan ambos ninjas ignorando por completo de una forma bastante obvia a Genma.

-Hola…- responde Katt sonriendo nerviosamente al notar la tensión que se crea entre ellos y Genma.

-Vamos donde la Hokage- dice Genma en un tono cortante mientras avanza.

-Deberías de arreglar tu situación con ellos- comenta Katt cuando se han alejado de la puerta.

-Si quieren arreglar algo que vengan a hablarme- responde Genma con una mueca de disgusto mirando en dirección a la puerta mientras Katt lo observa resignada.

x x

-Katt, Genma- dice Tsunade en su oficina, al perecer está terminando de arreglar papeles ya que es cerca de su 'hora de salida' -Pueden dejar sus informes mañana o si quieren esperen a que Shizune regrese y se los dejan a ella.

-Creo que necesitamos decírselo a usted Tsunade-sama- dice Genma en un tono serio haciendo que Tsunade se acomode bien en su silla.

-Entonces dímelo- ordena la Hokage a Genma.

Comienzan a pasar los minutos y el rostro de Tsunade pasa de serio a preocupado, pero cuando Katt continua contando lo que ella sabía el rostro cambia a horrorizada.

-¿¡Se escaparon!?- grita golpeando fuertemente su escritorio, luego levanta la mirada hacia Katt, parece como si la estuviera revisando.

-Yo estoy bien, al que golpearon fue a Genma- interrumpe Katt tratando de sacarse la atención de encima, mientras Genma la mira un poco feo por ese comentario.

-¿Tsunade-sama?- pregunta Shizune que llega corriendo algo asustada, probablemente por el golpe que le dio Tsunade al escritorio.

-Shizune trae a Ibiki en este instante- ordena la Hokage muy seria.

Cuando Shizune regresa con Ibiki a los pocos minutos el líder del escuadrón de interrogación de los ANBU observa a Katt -No sé porque me imaginé que tú tenías algo que ver con la interrupción que tuve- dice mientras se coloca frente a Tsunade.

-Ibiki… ¿Dónde están los miembros de Akatsuki?- pregunta Tsunade muy seria.

Pasa una media hora, Ibiki parece molestarse más con cada palabra que explican Katt y Genma, pero más con las de Katt.

-Voy a revisar, si lo que dice es cierto y el tipo está muerto…- dice Ibiki hasta que es interrumpido por Katt.

-Ryoko.

Ibiki levanta la ceja mientras Tsunade parece prestar bastante atención -¿Te dijo su nombre?

-El no, Leiko lo mencionó- responde Katt.

-Quiero, que me hagas un informe escrito lo más detallado posible, quiero saber incluso si Leiko estornudó- ordena Ibiki mirando a Katt -Yo voy a revisar si realmente es un jutsu.

-Katt es mejor que vayas a descansar, me alegro que hayas podido salir bien de esta pelea- dice Tsunade mientras Shizune abre amablemente la puerta.

-Saben si me van a sacar del cuarto prefiero que me lo digan- comenta Katt mientras sale y ve como Genma se queda adentro, probablemente Tsunade quiere hablar con él algo más.

Katt sale y se queda parada en la calle "Podría ir a mi casa o… podría hablar con Kakashi, con suerte ya en modo de hablar"

-Dame de comer- interrumpe Orion saliendo de la mochila de Katt.

-Me había olvidado por completo que estabas ahí- comenta Katt sonriendo -Si, supongo que primero te llevaré a comer algo.

Luego de que el zorro y ella terminan de comer Katt va donde Kakashi, no usa sus llaves en un principio, pero ya que nadie le abría la puerta decide entrar de todas formas luego de unos diez minutos.

-Hola- saluda Kakashi que está sentado en su sillón leyendo su libro.

-¿Por qué no abrías?- pregunta Katt mientras ve como Orion corre hacia la cocina "Pero si acaba de comer"

-Sé que tienes llave, no ibas a demorarte tanto en abrir por tu cuenta- responde el jonin.

Katt se acerca y se sienta a su costado mirándolo, se ve relajado, no está como en los días anteriores.

-Kakashi, justo acabo de volver y… bueno quería hablarte sobre…- empieza a decir Katt aunque Kakashi cierra su libro y lo guarda.

-¿Volviste? ¿De dónde?- pregunta interrumpiéndola de una manera bastante obvia.

-De Suna…- responde Katt aunque antes que pudiera retomar su conversación Kakashi acerca un poco el rostro y la observa bien.

-¿Estuviste peleando?- pregunta sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Si, aunque no porque yo hubiera querido- responde Katt mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Con quién fuiste?

-Sola, era entregar unos documentos en Suna- responde notando que Kakashi la observa con mucho detenimiento -No deberías mirarme así, que ya sabes que soy boca floja y si me preguntas empiezo a hablar…

Kakashi sonríe y se acomoda bien en el sillón -Entonces, dime que pasó.

Katt suspira un poco -Otra vez… pero hazme acordar que tengo que darle a Ibiki un informe escrito.

Katt empieza a contarle a Kakashi lo que ocurrió, aunque evita decir que tenía idea de que era Genma, por suerte Kakashi parece estar más atento a otras cosas y el hecho de que ella haya decidido ir a averiguar que ocurrió con un ninja de Konoha no es tan extraño.

-…- Kakashi se queda en silencio mirando a Katt parece bastante pensativo.

-¿Kakashi?

Pero de un momento a otro empieza a reírse un poco -¿Dos chunin lograron derrotar a esos dos y Genma acabó inconciente con una nota explosiva en la espalda?

-No es gracioso pudo morirse- le recrimina Katt.

-Lo sé, pero… ni se gastaron en matarlo, lo que es peor, si él se hubiera recuperado hubiera explotado el mismo al levantarse- agrega Kakashi tratando de recuperar la postura.

Katt sonríe un poco, a pesar de que no le gusta que se aproveche de la situaciones de Genma le alegra ver que ya está 'normal' con ella.

-¿Y hiciste algo más en Suna?- pregunta luego de dejar de reír.

-Nah, sólo hable un poco con Kankurou mientras Genma estaba en el hospital- responde Katt.

-¿Con Kankurou?- pregunta Kakashi con curiosidad -Cierto que se conocían.

-Aunque igual que tú creo que disfrutó molestando a Genma… mala manía que tienen los hombres- comenta Katt recordando un poco a Kankurou.

-Bueno, es que es algo bastante sencillo de hacer, aunque no entiendo que tanto hacías con el muchacho- comenta Kakashi algo divertido.

-Hablando, digamos que necesitaba hablar con alguien- responde Katt mirando a Kakashi, por un momento el jonin parece que se puso algo serio.

-¿Y sirvió de algo?

-Si, como siempre la conclusión es los hombres son idiotas y asumen cosas que no deberían, tanto hablan mal de las mujeres sobre asumir y ellos hacen lo mismo- responde Katt sonriéndole.

Kakashi se queda mirando a Katt por unos momentos luego le sonríe y se pone de pie.

-¿…?- Katt lo observa algo confundida mientras él se va para la cocina.

-Listo- se escucha decir al jonin y se ve como Orion viene corriendo a donde Katt, está bastante frío pero parece feliz.

-¿¡Te quedaste encerrado en el refrigerador!?- dice Katt sosteniéndolo, el zorrito se ve bien y muy contento, aunque está húmedo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, se va a terminar muriendo dentro de un refrigerador- comenta Kakashi sonriendo.

-Por cierto… ¿Te comiste la torta que te dejé?- pregunta Katt, pero Kakashi se sienta junto a ella y comienza a leer su libro ignorándola -… Sabes una cosa es malinterpretar un poco a otra persona y otra es ignorarla.

-¿Ah?- responde Kakashi aunque en cierto aspecto sonó algo divertido.

Su relación parece retomar el camino de cómo era antes, eso es Kakashi ignorando a Katt parte del tiempo mientras ella trata de llamar su atención o leer su libro, luego de pasar el día juntos de nuevo se van a recostar a la cama.

-Kakashi…- dice Katt interrumpiendo el silencio, al no tener respuesta continúa -Deberíamos…

Kakashi coloca sus dedos sobre su boca impidiendo que siga hablando -No soy bueno hablando, es mejor dejarlo así- dice el jonin acomodándose junto a Katt y quitándose la bandana para dormir.

"Igual deberíamos de hablar, ni que yo fuera oradora para que no quieras hablar conmigo seriamente" piensa Katt hasta que siente como la rodea con sus brazos y la acerca contra su pecho dándole un beso en la frente antes de colocar su cabeza junto a la de ella.

Al parecer Kakashi ha decidido no moverse de esa posición y Katt se siente bastante cómoda así que no planea molestarlo "En cierto aspecto tampoco puedo obligarlo a que hable si no sabe como"

La mañana siguiente la vida de Katt parece tomar forma nuevamente, ya no tiene tantas preocupaciones en la cabeza aunque el asunto de Leiko y Ryoko aún pasa por su mente el hecho de haber 'regresado' con Kakashi lo nubla.

-Katt quiero queso- dice Orion haciendo que la kunoichi salga del abrazo de Kakashi.

-¿¡Cómo!?- pregunta Katt sorprendida -¿Queso?

-Si, me gusta el queso… quiero carne y queso- dice Orion moviendo la cola.

-Pero…

-Cuando lo saqué ayer estaba comiendo queso, creo que se terminó la carne y siguió con eso- explica Kakashi bostezando.

Katt se queda mirando a su zorro -¡Que lindo ya comes otra cosa!

Todo ese día Katt se quedó en compañía de Kakashi que al parecer después de tantos días sin verla no parece querer separarse de ella. El dilema de la falta de carne en la casa de Kakashi los obliga a salir a buscar comida para el zorro que no deja de exigir y correr por las paredes de la habitación, aunque Kakashi no le pregunta a Katt desde cuando su zorro aprendió esos trucos.

x x

Otro día empieza nuevamente, y el sonido de un pergamino despierta a Katt, pero antes de que lo pudiera recoger Kakashi lo hace.

-Eso es mío- dice sonriéndole.

-Te lo iba a dar- comenta Katt mirando de reojo por si puede leer algo, pero el jonin no se lo permite. Cuando acaba de leer lo cierra y lo guarda con él.

-Tengo que ir a una misión- dice el jonin listo para irse, hasta ahora Katt no entiende como alguien que es capaz de alistarse tan rápido y desaparecer la comida puede llegar tarde.

-¿Sabes cuando regresas?- pregunta Katt.

-No, pero no creo que me demore demasiado- responde Kakashi -Nos vemos- agrega desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Katt recoge a Orion y sale de la casa de Kakashi "Me había olvidado que Ibiki quería un informe escrito… maldito Kakashi le dije queme hiciera recordar…" piensa Katt "Que bueno que tengo buena memoria para plasmar lo que me sucede… debería de escribir un libro de mi vida o algo similar"

Katt llega a su casa y empieza a escribir el informe para Ibiki "Considerando que debí de habérselo dado ayer fácil me va a decir que ya no lo quiere" piensa Katt.

Cuando lo termina y deja de concentrarse en tratar de recordar todo lo posible, ve como Orion está parado en el techo con un pergamino en su boca.

-¡Dame eso!- dice Katt.

Orion suelta el pergamino que cae en manos de Katt 'Katt acércate a mi oficina a las 8:00am' "Esto era ayer" piensa riendo un poco.

x x

-¡Katt! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunta casi gritando Tsunade al verla llegar.

-Es que mandaste el pergamino a mi casa pero yo me quedé donde Kakashi- responde Katt manteniendo su distancia de Tsunade que parece algo alterada por no haberla visto cuando la citó.

-Cierto, no se me ocurrió que podías estar ahí- comenta Tsunade suspirando -Ese Kakashi ni me lo comentó y eso que estuvimos hablando de…- Tsunade se detiene y mira a Katt -¡Tu informe! Asumo que ya lo hiciste.

-Si- responde Katt entregándoselo "¿Estaba hablando de mi con Kakashi?... bueno eso no es novedad"

Tsunade lo revisa lentamente un par de veces parece que hay algo que le llama la atención, aunque parece ser el informe en sí.

-¿Lo hice mal?- pregunta Katt -Porque a mi nadie me dio un curso de cómo dan informes aquí.

-No, al contrario…- dice Tsunade -Bueno, quiero que permanezcas en Konoha hasta que te avise, nada de salirte o cosas extrañas.

-Si Tsunade- responde Katt en un tono monótono de niño de colegio.

-¡Esto pudo haber sido muy serio!- replica Tsunade algo fastidiada por la actitud de Katt.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero si uno va a estar tan alterado por lo que pudo haber sido… pues la vida se vuelve bastante desagradable, no tengo nada en contra de ser previsor…

-Ya, eso lo sé- interrumpe Tsunade -Sólo quédate en Konoha hasta que te avise, no creo que sea muchos días sólo quiero que Ibiki revise tu informe antes de volver a ponerte en misiones- explica.

x x

En la noche Katt pasea por Konoha en busca de alguien que le haga compañía mientras come "¿Dónde andarán Kotetsu e Izumo? no los vi en el lugar de siempre y Genma está con Shizune ahora, que bueno que me asomé por la ventana antes de tocar"

En eso la alegre voz de Tsunade riendo llama la atención de Katt "Cierto, Tsunade no es mala compañía nocturna" piensa entrando al local. Ahí ve a Tsunade acompañada por Kotetsu e Izumo.

-¡Pero si es Katt!- dice la Hokage alegremente -Ven y cuéntame que has estado haciendo.

Katt se sienta en la mesa con ella mientras los dos chunin parecen relajarse un poco ya que Tsunade parece estar algo entretenida con Katt y está atrayendo su atención.

Katt conversa un rato con la Hokage, al parecer aún está sólo en estado 'alegre'.

-Pues, no te engañaron con lo del jutsu, Ibiki fue a revisar y eran clones de tierra, bastante bien hechos… aunque con el tipo muerto dudo que los volvamos a ver- dice Tsunade mientras bebe su sake -No sé como hiciste para librarte de este problema, de cualquier forma ya tengo a alguien rastreando a Leiko en caso decida regresar.

"¿Kakashi?" piensa Katt al fin de cuentas Tsunade misma casi le dice que tocó el tema con Kakashi.

-Y bueno alguna novedad que no sea de alta seguridad, que siendo Hokage te deben de llegar cosas interesantes- comenta Katt.

-No mucho, o son muy aburridas o confidenciales rara vez me llega algo interesante de lo que pueda hablar… aunque…- comienza a decir Tsunade ya con unos tragos encima.

-¿Aunque?- repite Katt con la mirada expectante en Tsunade.

-Bueno, me llegó este pergamino- dice Tsunade mostrándolo -Es de un ermitaño que conocí hace mucho, y que parece está buscando un alumno… el hombre era muy hábil, sería interesante mandar algún ninja, el problema es que ha especificado que no desea jonins y no estoy muy segura si tengo algún chunin que esté capacitado para ir- explica Tsunade.

-Pues hay muchos ninjas a los que podrías mandar- comenta Katt -Neji por ejemplo.

Tsunade revisa con la mirada el local y luego regresa con Katt -Lo que sucede es que este hombre sería un buen maestro para la pelirroja… la muchachita agradable, podría enseñarla a controlar su chakra extraño como es debido… el problema es que no quiero que se entere ya que no estoy segura si sea seguro mandarla… mis otras opciones por ejemplo Neji… es mejor que permanezcan entrenando con sus familias, tienen habilidades muy específicas que deben de desarrollar, en cambio Katt con su chakra extraño…

Kotetsu e Izumo están a punto de sacar a Tsunade cuando escuchan lo que dice pero Katt saca a Orion de su mochila y se los lanza encima.

-¡Carne y queso!- Dice Orion pegado a la cabeza de Izumo.

-¡Quítamelo!- dice el chunin, pero el zorro salta al rostro de Kotetsu cuando lo van a atrapar.

-Mira, pero si es el zorro de Katt- comenta Tsunade mirando la escena como si fuera algo normal -En fin, como iba diciendo, con lo que persiguen a Katt no estoy segura si deba de mandarla o no, podría ser peligroso… pero no le vayas a decir.

Katt observa el pergamino que está en la mesa y ve que Kotetsu e Izumo están distraídos con Orion "Además no andaban atentos cuando Tsunade sacó el pergamino" piensa guardándolo.

Para cuando los chunin se quitan a Orion de encima Katt ya guardó el pergamino. Ambos ninjas deciden que la Hokage ya tomó suficiente y la sacan del local.

x x

Katt llega a su casa y revisa el pergamino, nada fuera de lo que Tsunade le mencionó, sólo un mapa del lugar a donde debe de ir "Ya veré si decido ir o no, dudo que Tsunade recuerde donde metió el pergamino… aunque me extraña que un ermitaño mande 'invitaciones' para conseguir alumnos"

Al día siguiente cuando amanece Katt va a buscar a Kakashi pero no ve ni el menor rastro de que haya regresado, no está muy segura de si debe de tomar la decisión de salirse de Konoha e ir a ver con este ermitaño si es que puede ser su alumna o simplemente quedarse en Konoha y seguir entrenando como lo ha estado haciendo "Pero Tsunade dijo que podría ayudarme con mi chakra…"

Pasa un día más y Katt recibe un pergamino diciendo que debe de llevar a un grupo de genins a una misión D "No Konohamaru de nuevo" piensa lamentándose. Pero una sorpresa aparece cuando se le acercan tres genins sonrientes.

-Katt-sensei- dice uno de los niños.

-Primero nada de sensei, segundo…- dice Katt explicándoles la misión -… Entonces, vamos y acabemos esto rápido.

-¡Sí, Katt sempai!- dicen a coro los tres niños.

"Sensei o sempai suena igual, me siento vieja cuando me llaman así" piensa mientras va con los niños a realizar la misión "Aunque ya que me están asignando misiones quiere decir que tengo carta libre para salir cuando guste"

x x

Mientras tanto... en una caverna muy lejos de Konoha

El hombre no volteó al sentir la respiración agitada de una persona acercándose. Lentamente, y sin preocupación guardó sus cosas. Considerando la fecha y el lugar, ya imaginaba de quien se trataba.

-Dime que esa inútil lo logró de una maldita vez.

-Kakuzu-sama... - Se escuchó la voz casi implorante de la joven kunoichi.

El hombre volteó, y pareció sorprenderse con lo que vio. El cadáver visiblemente destrozado a puñaladas de su viejo compañero, y el cuerpo herido de la kunoichi que lo cargaba.

-Imbécil...- Murmuró entre dientes mirando al cuerpo inerte.

- ...

-Agradece que no tengo tiempo para esto. Hay un formidable botín esperándome ahora, y reportar esto sólo me traerá una carga.

La joven bajó la mirada, y le extendió su brazo alcanzándole un pequeño objeto. En su palma brilló un anillo con una inscripción "Tres"

-Índice derecho- Señaló el hombre poniéndose de pie -Guárdalo contigo. Si terminas tu tarea, ese anillo será tuyo. Ahora yo me voy, y no quiero verte a menos que hayas culminado.

El ninja se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva. Hacía un día espléndido afuera.

-Leiko...

La joven kunoichi levantó la mirada, con miedo.

-No la estropees esta vez

Diciendo estas palabras, el hombre abandonó la caverna.

* * *

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por demorarme tanto, se me está haciendo costumbre con tanta cosa de la universidad. Tengo dos semanas más de clases, bueno en realidad de exámenes finales, así que mi actualización dependerá de cómo me vaya con el estudio (Aunque me gusta relajarme escribiendo el fic, así que en mis ratos libres lo puedo ir avanzando)

La primera parte, hasta que regresan a Suna luego del combate lo escribió mi enamorado, así como el pedazo final –que por cierto me lo mandó tarde y lo tuve que agregar luego de subir el capítulo- (Yo no tenía cabeza para empezar a escribir el capítulo y el quería hacerlo, obviamente no me opuse, el pedazo final es diferente ya que no está Katt, pero bueno, me pareció interesante ponerlo) Tal vez se note un poco la diferencia entre lo que yo escribo con lo que él escribe, pero no creo que sea tan obvia.

Bueno, asumo que no esperaban que matara al lector de mentes… aunque yo nunca dije que sería uno de los "buenos" (El pobre fue bautizado y muere el mismo capítulo xD)

Sobre como engañaron Leiko y Ryoko al equipo que fue por ellos… pues hicieron lo de los clones y se ocultaron por jutsus de Leiko bajo tierra cuando los sintieron llegar (La desventaja de no llevar un Byakugan siempre :P) como los dos clones acabaron inconcientes rápido no hubo mucho tiempo de ver que tan reales eran.

No crean que me olvide del "otro dueño" de Orion pero ese misterio ya se develará. I love Kankurou ^^ (Ya aceptó que no puede hacer nada con Kakashi pero no planea que Katt lo "cambie" por Genma, para cambios de pareja el llegó primero xD y ya que sabe que Katt no le va a atracar por la edad pues que se quede con Kakashi y punto)

Algo de Kakashi y Katt, aunque regresan a como estaban antes xD, Kakashi simplemente no planea insistir en el tema o tener una conversación decente con Katt, simplemente no le sale.

¿Katt encontrará alguien que le enseñe a utilizar su chakra extraño?, ¿El lindo de Orion aprenderá algo más? (Ya come queso)

El próximo capitulo "Por el pergamino del ermitaño" (Este va a tener tres personajes que no se sabe quienes son hasta el final, haber si mientras leen se les viene a la mente quienes pueden ser)

Pinte el dibujo de Katt para Shippuden (los colores no son definitivos, es una idea básica) el dibujo está en mi página de DeviantArt (link en mi profile, fácil véanlo y me dan su opinión sobre los colores)

Ya va llegando a los 300k de palabras . que horror este fic está inmenso.

Ya saben dejen reviews a Orion que el pobre no salió mucho y quiere atención xD (Y carne y queso)


	37. Chapter 37

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 37**

Por el pergamino del ermitaño

* * *

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- pregunta Tsunade fastidiada con la mirada puesta en Katt, la mandó a una misión D dentro de Konoha en la mañana y son casi las seis de la tarde, no sólo se ha demorado demasiado sino que aparte los genins que le asignó parece que hubieran regresado de una batalla.

-Unos problemas con el agua- comenta la pelirroja mirando a los tres genins que están a su costado algo asustados por lo fastidiada que se ve la Hokage -Pero se pudo arreglar para poder terminar el trabajo- "No quería aceptarlo, pero llevar a Konohamaru me ahorra tiempo, parece más eficiente trabajando con Udon y Moegui que lo que son estos tres… ¿Qué habrá sido de Konohamaru?"

-Espero que no se tomen tanto tiempo en la siguiente misión que vaya a asignarles- dice Tsunade mirando al grupo.

-¡Si Hokage-sama!- responden los tres genin a coro mientras Katt se queda mirando a Tsunade sin responderle.

"Quien diría que estos tres pueden responder a coro tan bien pero no pueden ni limpiarle la casa a una anciana sin tener problemas entre ellos" piensa Katt al salir de la oficina de Tsunade mientras ve como los tres genin que le asignaron regresan para sus casas "Yo también debería ir a descansar… fue un infierno atrapar a Orion entre tanto caos, ese zorro me gasta más energía que un combate real… por suerte se quedó dormido"

En su casa Katt arregla un poco las cosas y reabastece su refrigerador para que su adorable invocación no la obligue a salir a la mitad de la noche a buscar comida.

"¿Qué hago con lo del ermitaño…?" piensa recostada en su cama mirando el techo con la cola de su zorro rozando su rostro "Que fastidiosa es la cola de este zorro… tal vez debería de dejar que durmiera donde quiera, al fin de cuentas ya no parece tener ánimos de escapar y raptar a Kero" Katt se pone de pie y lleva el pergamino para guardarlo en uno de los cajones de ropa que hay en su cuarto "Mejor no lo tengo a la vista no vaya a ser que Kakashi regrese y lo vea… si consigo que alguien me enseñe a usar mi chakra es probable que ya no tendría a Leiko golpeándome cada vez que nos vemos o incluso Kakashi ya no tendría que estar de guardaespaldas como debe de haber estado siendo"

-Pero no quiero irme de Konoha…- dice regresando a su cama y enterrando el rostro en su almohada hasta quedar dormida.

x x

En cuanto amanece Katt va a revisar el pergamino, lo ha visto ya varias veces, leído y releído, de tanto verlo hasta ha memorizado bastante bien el mapa de la ruta hacia el ermitaño; pero a pesar de esto no encuentra lo que quiere, una respuesta a su duda si debería ir o quedarse en Konoha y devolverle el pergamino a Tsunade.

-Cuando tengo estas dudas es cuando desearía no ser tan metiche, si no me hubiera enterado de esto estaría tranquila y feliz sin muchas preocupaciones encima- comenta Katt mientras se alista para ir a entrenar.

Desde la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo Katt se dedica a entrenar junto con Orion, las cosas no cambian mucho aunque de tanto tratar de darle un golpe a su zorro el taijutsu de Katt, en lo que respecta a velocidad, parece estar mejorando "Aunque tal vez podría golpearlo si me quito los pesos… lo malo es que se supone que los tengo que usar para entrenar, sólo debería quitármelos si voy a una misión fea"

A la hora de almuerzo come con Orion cerca del lago donde estaba entrenando "Al menos ya no come sólo carne" piensa mientras ve como el zorro se alimenta muy feliz con carne y queso.

-Mucho entrenamiento por hoy, quiero seguir viendo en la biblioteca sobre el chakra- comenta Katt cargando a Orion -Y esta vez no vas a escapar porque tengo… mucho queso para sobornarte- agrega con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras su zorro mueve la cola de felicidad.

Esta vez, a pesar de que Orion no ama la biblioteca, Katt logra mantenerse leyendo sobre el chakra sin ser molestada por su zorro ya que el soborno con queso parece dar resultados.

-Listo… mucha lectura para mí y mucho queso para ti- dice Katt poniéndose de pie.

Katt sale alegremente de la biblioteca con Orion en la mochila está atardeciendo y nota algo inusual; una figura más o menos de su altura, vistiendo una capa gris oscuro está caminando algo rápido alejándose de la biblioteca.

"Que extraño, no está lloviendo… ni siquiera está haciendo frío como para estar así" piensa mientras camina hacia la figura.

La figura parece notarla y se queda quieta en su lugar hasta que tiene a Katt bastante cerca.

-Hola- saluda la pelirroja con un tono que no oculta la curiosidad, el hecho de que se detuviera al sentirla sólo le suma puntos a lo extraño de la escena -¿Eres viajero?

-…Si…- responde en voz baja la figura agachando la cabeza para que no se le vea el rostro. Al parecer es una mujer por la voz -Yo… tengo que irme…- agrega comenzando a caminar en una dirección hasta perderse en una esquina cercana.

-Eso fue extraño- comenta Katt saltando a un techo cercano para poder ver por donde se va la figura, se lleva una sorpresa al ver que la mujer parece haberse alejado bastante rápido por los techos en dirección hacia los campos de entrenamiento "Que extraño… supongo que es una ninja… pero, que ande tan tapada no me da buena espina" piensa saltando en la misma dirección para seguirla.

Katt logra seguirla hasta la laguna donde le pierde el rastro "¿Dónde se metió?" piensa mientras busca con la mirada alguna pista, pero no encuentra ninguna "Mejor le aviso a Tsunade, sólo por precaución… lo malo que para esta hora ya debe de estar tomando, aunque Shizune puede encargarse"

Katt va a buscar a Shizune para informarle sobre la mujer, a esta le parece extraño y deja a Tsunade con Katt por un rato para poder enviar un par de ninjas a investigar, en caso sea algo que requiera medidas más drásticas.

-Es mejor que descanses un poco, no te preocupes por nada- dice Shizune al regresar -Mandé a dos ninjas a que investiguen si hay algo sospechoso en Konoha.

Katt regresa a su casa no muy contenta "Yo no me había preocupado demasiado hasta ahora… cuando te sueltan el 'no te preocupes por nada' suena a que es algo relacionado directamente con uno… espero no sea Leiko o… alguna amiga que tenga" piensa Katt algo tensa y paranoica "Es temprano, pero mejor me voy a dormir"

Orion, ahora que tiene libertad de dormir donde quiere se enrosca con su cola en la puerta de entrada al cuarto de Katt, al parecer quiere dormir en el piso ya que nunca a dormido ahí "Que bueno que tengo baño en el cuarto sino… ya me imagino con la cara enterrada en el piso luego de tropezarme con Orion"

x x

Un leve sonido en la noche despierta a Katt, al parecer alguien abrió la puerta, aunque no hubo ningún sonido fuerte, la pobre no había podido conciliar el sueño y andaba con los sentidos bastante alerta. Por precaución sale de su cama y se asoma con cuidado por la puerta de su cuarto para ver si hay alguien.

Dos figuras encapuchadas, una de ella, la mujer que vio horas antes, la otra parece ser un hombre, es más alto y ancho de hombros. Las dos figuras se mueven despacio y con cuidado revisando con la vista el departamento, al parecer buscan algo "Y no es a mi, que buscarme con la mirada encima de una mesa no sería muy inteligente" piensa Katt regresando a su cama y acomodando unas almohadas para que parezca que sigue ahí luego salta al techo y se mantiene ahí con su chakra.

Desde el techo ve como se acercan a su cuarto. La figura masculina entra con cuidado aunque se mueve mantiene la mirada clavada en la cama mientras con su mano abre un cajón y empieza a buscar algo. La mujer se acerca a Orion, se agacha un poco y extiende su mano para tocarlo.

"Nadie le hace nada a mi zorro" piensa Katt formando unos handseals -Katon: Ka yari no jutsu (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)

El jutsu impacta entre la mujer y Orion atravesando el piso, esta parece asustarse bastante, mientras que la otra figura levanta la mirada rápidamente hacia Katt, aunque aún permaneciendo oculta bajo su capucha.

-No me interesa quienes sean, pero nadie toca a mi zorro- dice Katt mientras Orion levanta la cabeza para ver de donde viene tanto ruido.

Pero una voz más retumba en el ambiente -¡¡¡KATT!!!- se escucha gritar a un irritado Ibiki, el jutsu acaba de reventar su techo.

Ambos encapuchados salen a gran velocidad del departamento bajando por las escaleras, pero Katt los persigue usando nuevamente su jutsu obligándolos a ir en dirección del departamento de Ibiki.

Ibiki abre la puerta de golpe casi incrustándola en la pared, al parecer estaba dispuesto a subir las escaleras y vengarse de Katt en ese preciso instante, pero al ver a uno de los encapuchados pasar frente a él, a otro viniendo y a Katt persiguiéndolos cambia de objetivo.

Ibiki se lanza contra el encapuchado más grande, que es el que acaba de pasar frente a él, para atacarlo por la espalda, pero la mujer que venía detrás lo golpea en el tórax dejando ver una especie de chakra azul al impacto. Ibiki choca contra una pared mientras la mujer ingresa a su casa y el otro encapuchado retrocede para seguirla.

Katt se detiene para ver a Ibiki que parece estar quejándose de algo, al ver que no tiene nada visiblemente grave se coloca en la puerta del departamento y llega a ver como los ninjas salen por la ventana.

Ibiki se pone de pie, se le ve como si estuviera bastante cansado, y entra a su departamento hasta llegar a la ventana, Katt entra para seguirlos pero Ibiki la sujeta por la muñeca cuando nota que está apunto de salir detrás de ellos.

-¿Estás loca? Esos dos deben de haber estado buscándote- dice Ibiki sin soltar a Katt.

Katt ve como los encapuchados se alejan, algo fastidiada de dejarlos escapar, pero en eso ve a Hinata y Lee caminando por la calle -¡LEE! ¡Atrápalos!- grita Katt llamando la atención del joven ninja y señalándole a la pareja que huía en su dirección.

-¡Si Katherine-sama!- responde enérgicamente.

Lee y Hinata se ponen en el camino de la pareja que no se detienen al verlos, la mujer ataca directamente a Hinata usando e mismo golpe que emite un chakra azul en contra de ella, su compañero se lanza sobre Lee bastante rápido. Para asombro de Katt Lee sale despedido contra una pared cercana por el golpe que recibió y Hinata cae al piso inconciente.

Cuando los dos ninjas estaban a punto de seguir avanzando dos personas que al parecer habían estado dando un paseo se interponen en su camino, al verlos Ibiki aprovecha y salta por la ventana jalando a Katt con él para evitar que haga alguna estupidez.

-¿Y ustedes dos de dónde salieron?- pregunta Asuma mirándolos -Saben, no deberían venir a una villa a atacar a sus habitantes…

Los atacantes se quedan inmóviles, la mujer da un paso al frente algo titubeante pero la detiene su compañero.

Kurenai aprovecha para hacer el primer movimiento y se coloca detrás de Asuma para formar los handseals de un genjutsu de área, en cuanto el genjutsu es activado Asuma corre en contra del encapuchado más grande, este se prepara para pelear contra el jonin mientras su compañera hace algo que sorprende a Kurenai, rompe el área del genjutsu antes que este terminara de tomar forma.

A pesar de no estar activado el genjutsu Asuma no frena su ataque y entra en combate con el encapuchado cosa que sorprende un poco a este último ya que el jonin no parece ni haber titubeado un momento a pesar que alguien rompió el genjutsu de Kurenai. Un golpe directo al pecho es lo que lanza al encapuchado contra una pared.

Kurenai decide obviar los genjutsus al ver que la mujer que había roto el suyo viene para atacarla. El combate de ambas kunoichis es algo extraño, la encapuchada está peleando algo diferente a como lo había hecho hasta ahora y Kurenai no tiene mayores problemas en esquivarla, eso hasta que en un momento Kurenai no puede evitar que su atacante se coloque detrás de ella y la golpee dejándola en el piso, nuevamente se puede ver un poco del chakra azul que usa para atacar.

Asuma está apunto de llegar con el encapuchado que acababa de golpear cuando la mujer aparece por detrás de él y lo vuelve una víctima más de su ataque.

Rápidamente ambos encapuchados se ponen de pie para seguir el combate con los jonins, que a pesar de haber sido golpeados y vérseles en el mismo estado cansado de Ibiki pueden ponerse de pie para continuar. Un sonido los interrumpe, uno similar al de un árbol cayendo que provoca que los encapuchados empiecen a huir del lugar en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

-Ven- dice Ibiki soltando a Katt.

-Ibiki… ¿De dónde salieron esos dos?- pregunta Asuma agotado mirando en la dirección en la que escaparon.

-Ni idea, pero planeo averiguarlo- responde Ibiki -Esos golpes…

-No sólo eso…- interrumpe Kurenai con semblante preocupado -Nos estaban prediciendo bastante bien.

Katt se queda mirando la escena hasta que ve como Lee termina de ayudar a Hinata a ponerse de pie y sale corriendo en dirección de los atacantes. Katt retrocede un poco hasta alejarse de Ibiki y sigue a Lee.

Un par de cuadras de distancia Katt logra divisarlo -¡Lee!- grita para llamar la atención del joven, que al sentirla baja un poco su velocidad.

-Katherine-sama- dice Lee -¿Tiene idea quienes eran?

-No, pero que hayan podido romper el genjutsu de Kurenai no es algo bueno- comenta mientras ambos se dirigen juntos en dirección hacia los campos de entrenamiento, mas específicamente hacia la laguna que hay en ellos "Ahí perdí a la mujer la primera vez…"

Cuando están cerca del sitio dejan de correr y se acercan con cuidado por entre los árboles hasta llegar a las cercanías de la laguna. Katt ve algo que no le agrada mucho, están los dos encapuchados de pie junto a un árbol caído y junto a ellos hay otro encapuchado más, este se ve intermedio en la altura y el ancho del cuerpo "Genial, ahora son tres… aunque claro, los ninjas se mueven en grupos de tres o cuatro…" Lee se encuentra bastante atento junto a Katt, al parecer al igual que ella sólo planea observar por ahora.

Los encapuchados parecen estar esperando por algo, no parecen estar hablando o interactuando entre ellos, simplemente esperando pacientemente, al menos dos de ellos, la figura femenina parece algo impaciente como si esperara algo.

En eso la atención de Katt y Lee cambia radicalmente al abrirse cerca de los encapuchados una especie de portal, es de color azulado y no se ve que hay del otro lado "Esa cosa se parece un poco al jutsu de Oboro para ir a mi mundo… aunque el color es diferente…"

Los encapuchados parece que deciden irse por el portal cuando una figura aparece velozmente en frente de ellos.

-¡Guy sensei!- exclama Lee emocionado al ver a su sensei con una sonrisa de seguridad en el rostro.

-Lee…- dice Katt tapándose la cara con la mano, el muchacho saltó de la emoción revelando que estaban ocultos.

Los dos encapuchados que irrumpieron en el departamento de Katt voltean en su dirección por unos instantes mientras el otro se mantiene ajeno a la presencia de la pelirroja y la versión juvenil de Guy.

Con un movimiento de cabeza el encapuchado más grande les ordena a los otros dos entrar al portal mientras él salta contra Guy.

Casi unos dos segundos después de que los encapuchados entran por el portal este se cierra dejando a uno de ellos a merced de Guy que de un puñetazo lo lanza contra un árbol. El encapuchado se pone de pie y se aleja a gran velocidad por entre los árboles.

-Lee, quédate acá con Kattie- dice Guy con una gran sonrisa reluciente antes de salir a perseguir al encapuchado a una velocidad impresionante.

"¿Qué diablos fue ese portal?" se pregunta Katt acercándose al lugar donde habían estado los encapuchados.

El lugar se completamente normal, excepto por el árbol caído que pareciera como si se hubiera podrido de la nada parte de su tronco y por eso cayó "Un árbol no se pudre de la nada…" piensa hasta que la llegada de un grupo de ninjas la distrae.

-¡Tú!- se escucha decir a Ibiki muy enfadado -Te dije que no los persiguieras…-

-Eso no importa ahora- interrumpe Asuma -¿Qué pasó acá?- pregunta mirando a Katt y luego a Lee.

-Los encapuchados llegaron hasta acá, había uno más esperándolos… apareció un portal y después apareció Guy- explica Katt.

-Guy sensei persiguió al que se quedó, los otros dos escaparon por el portal- agrega Lee emocionado al parecer está muy orgulloso de su sensei que fue quien golpeó al tipo que lo golpeó a él -¡Debo de entrenar más para ser como Guy sensei!

-¿Un portal en la mitad de Konoha?- pregunta Kurenai mirando a Asuma.

Los tres jonins parecen no querer discutir nada más con Katt y Lee presentes, aunque lamentablemente son ellos justamente los que vieron lo que ocurrió.

-Asuma…- dice Kurenai mirándolo.

-Si…- responde el jonin, ambos ninjas salen en dirección hacia donde fue Guy mientras Ibiki se mantiene en el lugar junto con Lee y Katt.

-¡Ibiki-san!- se escucha decir a Shizune que aparece acompañada por un par de ANBUs -¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunta mientras uno de los ANBU inspecciona un poco la zona.

Ibiki observa a Katt y luego retorna la mirada a la kunoichi -Investiguen la zona, quiero un reporte para mañana- dice.

Shizune observa algo confundida, fuera de un árbol caído no hay nada inusual en el área.

-Mañana hablaremos de esto con la Hokage por ahora, no quiero que nadie más se entere- dice Ibiki acercándose a Katt -Vamos.

-¿Desde cuando quieres caminar conmigo?- pregunta Katt mirándolo con desconfianza "Debe querer vengarse por lo de su techo"

-No mal entiendas, sólo que ya que eres incapaz de seguir órdenes prefiero asegurarme que llegues a tu casa y te mantengas adentro- explica Ibiki impasible esperando a que Katt se mueva.

Ibiki lleva a Katt hasta su puerta, se le ve más serio y malgeniado que de costumbre, aunque también parece estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando Katt entra a su departamento siente como Ibiki parece tapar el hueco provisionalmente con una madera y unos clavos.

Katt se acerca a su ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco y ve que no la puede abrir "Ibiki exagerado…" piensa mientras la fuerza un poco sin éxito, cuando acerca la mirada nota que parece estar con una especie de pegamento "Que extraño… no creo que Ibiki engomara mi ventana… no ha tenido tiempo aparte que esto ya está seco"

Muy temprano esa mañana un pergamino aparece donde Katt pidiendo que se acerque a donde Tsunade, cuando se acaba de alistar se cruza en la puerta con Ibiki.

-Vamos- dice el jonin mirando a Katt y al zorro que va alegremente sentado en su hombro.

Al llegar al edificio de la Hokage ve que Hinata y Lee están llegando también y suben con ellos hasta la oficina. Tsunade se encuentra en su escritorio muy seria con Shizune a su costado. Asuma, Kurenai y Guy están también presentes y parece que con la llegada de este grupo terminan de estar todos los implicados a excepción de los ANBU.

-Bueno- dice Tsunade rompiendo el silencio -Quiero una explicación de lo ocurrido anoche, tengo aquí el informe de los ANBU pero…

-Que empiece Katt que fue la primera en tener contacto con los atacantes- dice Ibiki mirándola despectivamente.

-La primera figura me la crucé saliendo de la biblioteca, era la más pequeña de ellos y por la voz una mujer…- comienza a explicar Katt, contando lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Todos a excepción de Guy parecen no tener nada extra que aportar que sea de valor.

-¿Cómo se escapó?- pregunta Tsunade dirigiendo la mirada a Guy.

-Parece que era más veloz que yo, lo perseguí por cerca de una hora- explica Guy, aunque se le ve menos vivo que de costumbre.

Tsunade parece enojarse mucho al escuchar esto y cambia la mirada a Asuma y Kurenai -¿Y ustedes como fue que no lograron contenerlos?

-Uno de ellos rompió casi instantáneamente mi genjutsu, era como si estuviera esperándolo… debe ser una persona con mi nivel o alguien que ha estado muy relacionado con genjutsus- explica Kurenai.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta Tsunade mirando a Asuma -Cómo dejaste que te golpeara un tipo más chico que tú…

-Yo golpeé al tipo grande- responde Asuma rápidamente con orgullo -… Fue la pequeña la que me golpeó- luego agrega no muy animado, y disimulándolo mientras enciende un nuevo cigarro.

-Por dios Asuma ¿Te golpeó una mujer tan pequeña?- comenta Tsunade no muy complacida con lo que escucha -Eso sonó aún peor.

-A mi me preocupa los ataques de la mujer, Katt sólo los vio de lejos y a los que nos golpeó fue por la espalda, no pudimos observar bien que nos hizo- interrumpe Ibiki en un tono serio y preocupado -Lo peor es que lo que sea que nos hizo perdió efecto a la media hora, no creo que hayan quedado rastros de que nos ocurrió.

-Ya veremos para investigar eso, pero dudo que lleguemos muy lejos, según el informe de los ANBU no hay ningún tipo de rastro- dice Tsunade recostándose en el espaldar de su sillón.

-Por cierto… mi ventana no se abre está extraña…- comenta Katt hasta que es interrumpida por Tsunade.

-Katt, no cambies el tema no estamos aquí para que des quejas sobre la infraestructura de tu departamento… después vas a salir con que no tienes agua- se queja Tsunade mirando a Katt.

-No lo decía por eso…- responde Katt aludida por el comentario.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Tsunade.

-Parece que la hubieran pegado con goma, desde afuera- explica Katt.

-Probablemente era una forma de retenerte en caso trataras de escapar- dice Shizune sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que Katt mira un poco feo a Tsunade.

-Bueno, vayan a descasar…- ordena la Hokage -Cuando me entere de algo les informaré.

Katt va junto con Orion a su departamento, por suerte Ibiki se queda con la Hokage y no decide acompañarla como hizo en la noche "Me aterra estar cerca de ese hombre… me da la impresión que de la nada se le va a dar por vengarse de mí" piensa abrazando a su zorro "… Obviando a Ibiki, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a la gente? entran en casa ajena y se ponen a rebuscar cosas…"

El día transcurre tranquilo, Katt no aguantó demasiado tiempo en su casa así que decidió seguir leyendo sobre el chakra; tiene la idea de que algo de todo lo que lea podría servirle para entender el suyo.

x x

En la noche, cerca de la una de la madrugada Katt se despierta al sentirse extraña, no puede moverse un centímetro de su lugar aunque puede ver que no está amarrada "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" piensa tratando por todos los medios de moverse.

Una de las figuras del día anterior se le acerca, la encapuchada. La figura se ve algo incómoda de estar ahí y no le despega la mirada a Katt mientras, por el sonido parece que sus compañeros están buscando algo y al parecer lo encuentran.

El más grande de los encapuchados le entrega a la encapuchada el pergamino del ermitaño que Katt le quitó a Tsunade.

Los encapuchados se miran entre ellos hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los pone en alerta.

-Katt, se que es tarde, pero quería hablar contigo- se escucha decir a Genma.

La encapuchada se transforma en Katt, mientras los otros dos encapuchados se ocultan en la cocina. Esta al parecer le abre la puerta y se va con él del edificio "Genma estúpido… se supone que eres jonin, peor aún se supone que me conoces" piensa Katt maldiciendo a Genma y a su situación.

El encapuchado más grande se coloca junto a Katt y la observa por unos segundos, a pesar de la situación hasta ahora Katt no ha sentido ningún tipo de hostilidad en ellos, pero a pesar de eso Katt no está complacida con la situación así que continúa tratando de moverse.

"Debe ser un… no tengo idea porque no me puedo mover" piensa Katt empezando a alterarse bastante y tratando de concentrar su chakra. De la nada el encapuchado más grande mira a Katt espantado y la levanta con rapidez de la cama, un olor a quemado empieza a llenar el cuarto mientras el encapuchado restante va a la cocina y regresa con un recipiente con agua.

Katt puede ver mientras el encapuchado que la carga la saca del cuarto como su cama parece haber hecho combustión espontánea "O tal vez eso fue culpa mía…" piensa algo espantada de sólo pensar que pudo haber acabado quemada.

Cuando el encapuchado apaga el fuego sucede algo que no parece que hubieran planeado, Orion los mira y luego mira a Katt.

-¡Ibiki! ¡Ibiki!- comienza a gritar el zorro mientras el encapuchado grande hace unos gestos con la mano para callarlo pero sin éxito, luego de gritar Orion le salta en el brazo al encapuchado tratando de que suelte a Katt.

-¡Maldito zorro!- se escucha gruñir a Ibiki aunque luego de la nada parece que el jonin sale corriendo de su departamento y sube a toda velocidad, el zorro de Katt no es el que tiende a molestarlo, normalmente es Katt.

El encapuchado que no está cargando a Katt lanza la mesa de noche por la ventana del cuarto mientras que ambos se ocultan junto con Katt y Orion en el baño. Se puede escuchar a Ibiki entrar al cuarto, maldecir y salir por la ventana.

Las cosas se calman luego de esa aparición de Ibiki, el encapuchado deja a Katt sentada en un sillón de la sala mientras trata de sacarse del brazo a Orion que continúa mordiéndolo, su compañero se acerca a Katt a revisarla al parecer. Cuando de la nada la puerta del departamento se abre de golpe.

-Así que ustedes son los que les estuvieron ganando a mis jonin- dice una Tsunade bastante molesta que acaba de aparecer en la puerta y tiene la mirada atenta puesta en los ninjas que tiene al frente.

La aparición de Tsunade causa bastante terror en el encapuchado que tiene a Orion colgado del brazo, el día anterior fue al que le tocó que Asuma le pegara y además tuvo que huir de Guy, no parece muy alegre de tener a Tsunade casi en frente de él.

El otro encapuchado le hace una señal y sujeta a Katt colocando un kunai en el cuello de la pelirroja, cosa que el otro encapuchado no parece tomar muy bien, aunque luego de un segundo de duda escapa por la ventana "¡Orioncito!" piensa Katt al ver como su zorro sigue mordiendo al encapuchado que se está escapando.

-Sólo necesito a uno para averiguar que está ocurriendo aquí- dice Tsunade sin quitar la mirada del ninja que tiene a Katt.

El ninja salta junto con Katt por la ventana y se lleva una sorpresa no muy agradable, Ibiki, Shizune, Asuma y un par de ninjas más aparecen en cuanto toca piso "Malditos persigan al que se llevó a mi zorro" parece ser que Ibiki no se creyó la de la mesa de noche pero en lugar de regresar fue a avisar.

Acto seguido, Tsunade salta por la ventana y al tocar el suelo crea un pequeño cráter. La Hokage se ve bastante enojada, Katt tiene los ojos clavados en el puño de la mujer que parece estar emitiendo chakra "… Y yo que pensaba que era exageración lo que decían de su fuerza" piensa bastante sorprendida "Que no lo golpeé conmigo encima, que no lo golpeé conmigo encima…" agrega en su mente aterrada pensando donde iría a acabar ella si uno de esos golpes le cae al tipo que la está sujetando.

-¿Y bien?- grita Tsunade con un tono amenazador.

El encapuchado empieza a hacer unas señas con la mano que no sujeta el kunai. Tsunade lo observa, al parecer no capta por completo lo que está tratando de decirle -Deja las tonterías y habla- exige la Hokage fastidiada.

-Hokage-sama- interrumpe Ebisu saltando a su lado, él era uno de los ninjas que estaban ahí -Creo que está tratando de negociar.

Tsunade golpea el piso con su pie resquebrajándolo -Yo no negocio.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- le recrimina Shizune espantada mirando a Katt.

Tsunade maldice entre dientes -Bueno Ebisu ¿Qué quiere?

El encapuchado empieza a comunicarse a través de señas, las cuales Ebisu interpreta y se las dice a Tsunade en voz baja, Tsunade parece molestarse bastante con lo que sea que Ebisu le está diciendo de vez en cuando su mirada cambia del encapuchado hacia Katt.

-Deja a Katt ahí- dice Tsunade -Ibiki llévatelo.

El encapuchado deja a Katt pacíficamente en el suelo mientras Ibiki lo 'escolta' junto con los otros ninjas.

-¡Katt!- grita Shizune poniéndose al lado de ella mientras la revisa, su rostro se relaja luego de unos momentos y empieza con un jutsu curativo.

-¿Veneno?- pregunta Tsunade al acercarse.

-Si, aunque no es nada peligroso- responde Shizune -Con acelerar su sistema lo botará ella misma.

Tsunade asiente con la cabeza -Pero hay que llevarla a mi oficina que quiero hablar con ella cuando termines.

Luego de un rato de estar bajo el jutsu de Shizune Katt empieza a sudar un poco y a recuperar algo de movilidad.

-Vamos- dice la kunoichi ayudándola a ponerse de pie -En la oficina de Tsunade-sama terminó de sacarte el veneno.

x x

Tsunade termina el jutsu que Shizune empezó, está bastante atenta observando a Katt que se encuentra recostada en un pequeño sillón. Cuando Shizune llevó a Katt la mandó a que hiciera unos informes ya que ella quería encargarse personalmente del asunto.

-Listo- dice la Hokage poniéndose de pie -Ya debes de estar perfecta… ahora dime que fue lo que ocurrió.

-No lo sé, me desperté y no podía moverme y esos tres estaban en mi departamento y…- explica Katt hasta que se pone de pie de golpe algo alterada -¡El grandote se llevó a mi Orion colgado del brazo! ¡Y la tipa se fue con Genma!

-¡Ya!- grita Tsunade haciendo que Katt se siente del susto, Tsunade estaba demasiado cerca como para poder ignorar el grito como normalmente hacía -Rápido, explícame esas dos cosas y que diablos hacían en tu casa.

-Orion se colgó del brazo del tipo grande para morderlo, cuando huyó se lo llevó con él… Genma fue a hablarme a mi casa y la tipa se transformó en mí para llevárselo- explica Katt -Y buscaban el pergamino del ermitaño- agrega quitando la vista de Tsunade "Va a enojarse por eso"

Tsunade parece como si gruñera un poco -… No importa, ahora explícame con calma que ocurrió exactamente, Orion cuando se sienta amenazado se des-invocará y dudo que Genma acabe mal, la muchacha probablemente le haga lo mismo que a los otros jonins.

Katt le explica aún algo alterada, no cree que Genma salga mal herido pero le preocupa Orion. Tsunade parece encontrarse bastante atenta desde que Katt menciona el pequeño incendio en su cama, por más que es un hecho anormal Katt no pensó que le tomara tanta importancia.

-Bueno- dice Tsunade cuando Katt termina -Ve a descansar a tu casa que ya es tarde, voy a mandar a buscar a Genma y a los otros dos ninjas, si Orion aparece te lo envío de inmediato.

Katt sale de la oficina no muy animada "Genma debe de andar inconciente en algún lugar pero está dentro de Konoha… los tipos, al menos los dos que no están capturados no parecían muy hostiles… pero igual me preocupa donde estará Orion que si se des-invoca va a acabar con su otro dueño probablemente"

Las voces de Asuma y Kurenai distraen a Katt, ve como ambos ninjas están saliendo desde unas escaleras que dirigen al sótano "Por esas escaleras creo que había una pequeña cárcel… ¿Estará ahí el tipo?" piensa ocultándose hasta perder a los jonin de vista.

Katt baja las escaleras y con cuidado avanza por un largo corredor con muchas puertas, una en especial al fondo es la que le llama la atención ya que algo de luz se cola por los bordes de la puerta.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo que no te va a funcionar- se escucha decir a Ibiki -Quiero que me digas que hacían en Konoha.

Katt se termina de acercar, la puerta es de metal pero tiene una pequeña rendija con barrotes por donde podría ver "Pero si Ibiki me nota me asesina y le hecha la culpa al otro"

-Asumo que no planeas hablar- dice Ibiki -Veo que vamos a estar aquí por muchas noches.

-No quieres saber porque he venido- se escucha decir a otra voz.

-No, créeme quiero saberlo- responde Ibiki.

Katt no soporta la curiosidad y se asoma por la rendija para ver. Ibiki está parado frente al encapuchado, que se encuentra sentado en una silla, mirándolo fijamente "¿Por qué diablos no le ha quitado la capucha?" pero en eso nota algo que al parecer Ibiki no. Desde el encapuchado una especie de sombra se acerca lentamente hasta llegar a Ibiki "Eso no es bueno" piensa Katt indecisa, debería de decirle a Ibiki pero tal vez sólo se está haciendo el que no lo ha notado.

De la nada el encapuchado se pone de pie e Ibiki cae al piso, inconciente al parecer. El encapuchado se queda mirando a Ibiki por unos momentos mientras la extraña sombra regresa donde él.

-No vayas a buscar a algún ninja, ya no estaré para cuando regreses- se escucha decir al encapuchado mirando hacia la puerta.

Katt maldice un poco y ve como el encapuchado abre la puerta tranquilamente y sale, dejando a Ibiki en el piso.

-Oye, no me interesa si te largas, pero quiero que tu amigote me devuelva a mi zorro- dice Katt al ver que el encapuchado pasó a su costado para irse.

-Ven- responde el encapuchado unos segundos después.

Luego de un rato ambos llegan a un pequeño claro cerca del cerro con los rostros y el encapuchado se sienta en una piedra mirando en dirección a Katt, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Pasan unos minutos y el silencio empieza a incomodar a Katt -¿Qué le hiciste a Ibiki?

-Lo dejé inconciente, en unas horas se levanta, o si le hacen lo mismo que a ti recuperará la conciencia un rato después de que eliminen la toxina- responde el encapuchado.

-¿Y mi zorro?

-En un rato si es que se fue con él lo recuperarás- responde en un tono monótono y sin mucha vida.

El tiempo pasa y nuevamente Katt se empieza a incomodar por el silencio "No parece agresivo… al menos no tanto" -¿Por qué querían el pergamino del ermitaño?

-Para encontrar a alguien que irá a buscarlo para que lo entrene- responde sin ningún problema en revelar sus supuestos planes dejando a Katt extrañada.

"No esperaba que respondiera…" -Se suponía que yo le quite ese pergamino a Tsunade ¿Cómo sabían que lo tenía yo?

-Eso no lo puedo responder.

-¿Y quién es el que están buscando?- pregunta Katt con mucha curiosidad.

-Alguien peligroso, estamos en misión para encargarnos de él.

Katt se queda mirándolo un rato "Que tipo para raro… soltarme estas cosas sin problema… aunque claro no tengo idea de quien sea al que buscan" piensa hasta que viene a su mente algo -¿Tú viste lo que pasó en mi cama no?

-Si.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? Las camas no se encienden solas.

-Fuiste tú, ya debes de saber que tu chakra es extraño, es probable que bajo la presión que estabas terminaste ocasionando ese fuego- responde pero ahora se encuentra algo más atento a Katt -¿Aún no sabes usar tú chakra no?

-No…- responde Katt aunque luego se da cuenta que ella no debería de andar respondiendo.

-Es mejor que aprendas… no siempre vas a estar con ninjas que te ayuden cerca.

El comentario del tipo no le agrada en absoluto a Katt pero no llega a quejarse ya que un portal como el que apareció antes la interrumpe.

El encapuchado grande aparece con un alegre Orion en las manos, aunque casi se le cae al notar a Katt.

-Está bien, vino por el zorro- responde su compañero poniéndose de pie.

Orion salta hacia Katt y se acomoda en su hombro -¡Orioncito!- dice la kunoichi muy feliz de recuperarlo.

Ambos encapuchados la observan un rato y luego empiezan a entrar al portal.

-Esperen- dice Katt al darse cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de él -¿Dónde está Genma?

El encapuchado más grande señala en una dirección y luego termina de entrar al portal y este desaparece.

"Que día más raro" piensa Katt abrazando a su recién recuperado zorro -Vamos Orion encontremos a Genma, luego vamos donde Tsunade a avisarle de lo de Ibiki y de ahí vamos a dormir-

Katt va en la dirección que le señalaron y con ayuda de Orion encuentra a Genma inconciente medio oculto entre unos arbustos. Con algo de esfuerzo y aguantando la risa "Segunda vez que lo veo inconciente… que bueno que esta vez no es grave" lo recuesta en el piso limpiando un poco las hojas y procede a tratar de despertarlo.

Luego de un minuto de moverlo un poco y decirle su nombre el jonin abre los ojos, aunque al ver a Katt se asusta un poco.

-¡No era yo!- dice Katt recriminándolo -Sabes pensé que te darías cuenta.

Genma la observa por unos segundos y luego se frota la cabeza -Si, me di cuenta cuando me atacó pero…

Un sonido entre los árboles impide que sigan hablando, dos figuras con máscara aparecen junto a ellos.

-Genma- dice uno de los ANBU -Que bueno que estás despierto, la Hokage nos mandó a buscarte… aunque creo que Katt te encontró primero.

Los ANBU se van con Genma y lo llevan al hospital mientras dejan a Katt en el lugar "Estos tipos no son muy comunicativos…" piensa mirándolos feo mientras se llevan a Genma "Mejor voy con Tsunade que mientras más rato esté Ibiki en el suelo de peor humor va a despertar"

-¿Tú estás bien no?- pregunta Katt a su zorrito mientras va donde Tsunade.

-Si, me dieron carne- responde muy alegre.

-¿Dieron? ¿Viste a alguien más?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Un par más de encapuchados, aunque cuando llegué me cubrió los ojos- dice Orion refiriéndose al encapuchado grande.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-Cuatro y un perro blanco grande- responde Orion.

-¿Un perro?- pregunta Katt extrañadísima.

-Si, era grande- responde el zorro alargando la frase para enfatizar el tamaño del perro.

-¿Te dijeron algo?

-No, pero una de las figuras me dio carne y me hizo cariño hasta que me fui- responde el zorrito muy alegre mientras Katt se queda muy extrañada "Después hago que me cuente bien por ahora mejor me centro en avisar lo de Ibiki"

x x

-Katt te mandé a descasar- dice Tsunade fastidiada al verla entrar a su oficina.

-Lo sé pero…

-Veo que recuperaste a Orion, te dije que volvería- interrumpe Tsunade.

-Lo que pasa es que el encapuchado se fue e Ibiki está inconciente en el piso- dice Katt sin tener mucho tacto "Si se lo pongo bonito me va a interrumpir ocho veces más antes de que le termine la frase"

-¡¿Qué?!- grita la Hokage haciendo que Shizune entre corriendo a la oficina sólo para recibir una orden -Shizune ve a revisar a Ibiki al calabozo con un ANBU.

Katt se ve obligada a explicarle lo que había ocurrido, desde su poca saludable curiosidad que la llevó hasta los calabozos hasta la parte donde encuentra a Genma aunque prefiere obviar lo que Orion le comentó, no quiere a la mujer en ese estado casi rabioso interrogando a su adorable zorro.

-¿No te dijeron a quien buscaban?- insiste Tsunade -¿Algo que de una pista?

-No, nada…

-Pensé que era algo contra ti o Konoha pero esto…- dice la Hokage poniéndose de pie para buscar un pergamino y algo con que escribir. Sin que Katt pueda ver que hace la mujer escribe, enrosca el pergamino, hace unos handseals y el pergamino desaparece.

Los minutos pasan y Katt siguen con una Tsunade muy molesta sin poder salir de la oficina hasta que Shizune regresa junto con Ibiki.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunta Ibiki viendo a Katt.

-Cuando lleguen los otros te explico- responde Tsunade muy seria.

"Otros" piensa Katt desde la esquina donde se encuentra, en este instante ni Tsunade o Ibiki parecen estar de muy buen humor.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana llegan nuevamente los ninjas que habían estado el día anterior los jonin se ven serios y preocupados de haber sido llamados a esas horas mientras Hinata y Lee parecen entre extrañados y dormidos.

Tsunade gruñe un poco y hace que Katt vuelva a explicar o que ocurrió, esta vez Tsunade quiere ver si el resto puede tener una idea de a quien estaban buscando -Lo que sea, un sonido, algún objeto… esto es serio, hay ninjas entrando a Konoha para sacar información de aquí para atacar a alguien…

Los jonin parecen pensativos y algo preocupados en especial Guy, por extraño que pueda parecer.

-¡Hola!- se escucha una voz en un tono despreocupado -¿Sucedió algo?

Todos los presentes voltean hacia la puerta donde está un recién llegado Kakashi rascándose la cabeza algo confundido al ver tanta gente reunida donde Tsunade a esas horas.

-Kakashi…- dice Tsunade en un tono de voz más bajo -Llévate a Katt y el resto váyanse a dormir en unas horas los llamaré en caso tengan alguna idea.

Kakashi se acerca a Katt sonriente y coloca su brazo en la cintura de ella para empezar a sacarla de la oficina -Vamos- dice tranquilamente.

Caminan por la calle hacia la casa de Katt aunque al llegar Kakashi se queda mirando el edificio, los cráteres en la calle hechos por Tsunade, la ventana rota de la casa de Katt y la mesa de noche que sigue tirada en el suelo.

-Detesto mi vida- comenta Katt mientras se acerca a recoger la mesa de noche y las cosas que estaban en ella, Kakashi se acerca uno segundos después, carga la mesa y empieza a entrar al edificio.

Katt lo mira un rato "No puedo creer que de verdad no note nada… para variar se debe de estar haciendo el idiota…" piensa mientras carga las cosas que había recogido y lo sigue.

Cuando llegan al departamento y dejan la mesa de noche junto con las cosas Kakashi se acerca a Katt -Mejor vamos a mi departamento que debe de estar más habitable- dice mirando la ventana rota y el hueco mal parchado del piso del cuarto.

Donde Kakashi ambos se van a descansar juntos, falta poco para que amanezca pero aún así dormir no les vendría mal, Katt ha tenido una noche agitada y Kakashi acaba de regresar de una misión.

-Kakashi ¿Qué misión fuiste a hacer?- pregunta Katt mirándolo.

-Una cotidiana- responde el jonin sin mirarla -¿Y tú que hiciste que todo se veía bastante movido?

-Nada ¿Por qué asumes que yo tengo algo que ver?

Kakashi mueve la cabeza para mirar a Katt -Bueno, da la impresión que hubo algún enfrentamiento en tu departamento, incluso en el de Ibiki.

Katt no está muy alegre por el comentario, realmente está empezando a creer que le está trayendo muchos problemas a Konoha, hasta ahora los han podido resolver, pero eso no tiene porque suceder siempre "Además estoy segura de que lo mandaron a buscar a Leiko en caso regresara… Tsunade casi lo soltó literalmente en mi cara"

Kakashi se queda mirando a Katt, al parecer esperaba una respuesta, no que se quedara callada pensando.

Un sonido inusual en la casa de Kakashi llama la atención de Katt, el de alguien tocando la puerta, ya lleva más de un año en Konoha y cerca del mismo tiempo yendo a la casa del jonin y jamás nadie había tocado esa puerta mientras ella estaba. Kakashi se levanta y va a abrir.

-Kakashi, mi rival tengo algo importante que decirte- se escucha decir a Guy en su tono ruidoso -Ya que siempre estás cuidándola creo que debes de enterarte.

-Guy…- se escucha decir a Kakashi al parecer tratando de calarlo.

-Pero no vayas a decirle a Kattie- agrega Guy.

-Bueno, Katt está en el cuarto- responde Kakashi haciendo que Guy se calle.

Katt se pone de pie y se acerca para ir a sacarle a Guy lo que quería decir.

-Entonces búscame después- dice Guy mientras Kakashi le cierra la puerta y se voltea sonriente a ver a Katt.

-Es tarde, no deberías de salirte de la cama- dice el jonin sonriente.

-¿Qué quería Guy?- pregunta Katt -Actúa raro desde que persiguió al encapuchado.

-¿Encapuchado?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Los que se metieron a mi casa… bueno ya no importa, probablemente igual te enteres mañana- dice regresando a la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunta Kakashi un rato después de recostarse junto a Katt.

Katt duda un momento en contarle, no está de humor y sabe de más que Tsunade se lo va a decir o el va a conseguir enterarse de algún modo, pero aún así, que Kakashi le pida que le cuente que fue lo que le pasó no es algo tan común así que decide contárselo ella misma aunque al igual que con Tsunade evita lo que Orion le dijo "Ya cuando me cuente bien le explico a Kakashi y a Tsunade lo de Orion"

-… Y ahí apareciste tú- termina de contar Katt.

Kakashi se ve algo serio aunque por la máscara y la poca luz es complicado de asegurarlo -Ve a descansar, no creo que regresen… o que se acerquen aquí- comenta el jonin abrazándola y jalándola contra su pecho.

-Kakashi… tú fuiste por Leiko ¿No?- pregunta Katt pero la respuesta que recibe es un ronquido.

Como siempre esta actitud de evitar responde enoja a Katt "Maldito seas Kakashi te cuento todo y tú no puedes dar una simple respuesta" piensa enojada saliendo del abrazo "Bueno si tú no respondes al menos voy a averiguar que quería Guy"

Katt sale de la casa de Kakashi dejando a Orion dormido ahí y se dirige a donde Guy, al estar cerca se transforma en Kakashi y llega caminando tranquilamente "Ojala Guy no se de cuenta" piensa antes de tocar la puerta.

Guy abre la puerta, al parecer no estaba dormido sino ejercitándose, muy probablemente los días normales se despierta desde temprano a ejercitar y prefirió no ir a dormir -Kakashi, que bueno que viniste.

Katt se queda parada mirándolo un rato -¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunta unos momentos después.

Guy lo jala y cierra la puerta -¿Kattie ya te contó lo que ocurrió?

-Si, me dijo que uno de los que entraron a su casa se te escapó- responde Katt.

-No se me escapó, lo deje ir- responde Guy.

Katt disimula su asombro y continúa mirándolo sin decir nada.

-El encapuchado era… no vayas a comentar esto, sólo te lo digo porque siempre estás con Katt- dice Guy mirándolo Katt asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada –El muchacho era Inuzuka Kiba.

-¿Kiba?- pregunta Katt le está costando bastante sonar como Kakashi.

-Es difícil de explicar yo aún no lo comprendo bien, pero me dijo que venía del futuro a tratar de arreglar algo- explica Guy.

"Entonces el perro grande blanco que vio Orion…" piensa Katt -¿Y esto que tiene que ver con Katt?

-Me comentó que tuviéramos mucho cuidado con ella que iba a meterse en problemas… aunque no me especificó nada- responde Guy.

Katt se queda mirándolo un rato antes de decirle algo -Guy, cuando vuelva contigo cuéntamelo de nuevo todo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Guy confundido.

-Sólo hazlo- dice Katt saliendo de la casa de Guy.

Katt regresa donde Kakashi, el cual sigue dormido en su cama, y se recuesta a su costado "¿Era Kiba? Entonces el chakra azul extraño… Hinata pero la sombra que atacó a Ibiki… ¿Shikamaru? No, no sonaba como su voz… a menos que no haya sido una sombra eran insectos…" piensa Katt "Por eso pudieron con el genjutsu de Kurenai obviamente deben de saber como ataca… pero a ¿Quién estaban buscando? No debí de ir con Guy… no me gusta todo esto ¿En que problema se supone que me voy a meter?"

Pasa una hora y el sol empieza a salir, por extraño que parezca Kakashi se despierta en ese momento y mira a Katt.

-Estás alterada- dice el jonin.

-No… sólo que… deberías ir a hablar con Guy- comenta Katt sin mirarlo.

-Después- responde sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Voy a ir a donde el ermitaño…- dice Katt luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Kakashi su tono denota algo de sorpresa.

-Es mejor si salgo de Konoha, mira lo que pasó ayer, incluso lo de Akatsuki e incluso Orochimaru cuando recién llegué. Ustedes ya tienen suficientes problemas para sumarse uno más además no me gusta que me ayuden tanto- dice Katt mirándolo.

-Que te vayas no va a impedir que te sigan buscando, al contrario solo les facilitarías el trabajo- explica Kakashi.

-Pero al menos no vendrían hasta Konoha… incluso mira lo que le pasó a Genma, si hubiera estado en misión con Konohamaru…

-Katt, si te vas de Konoha yo te acompaño- dice Kakashi mirándola fijamente.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Opiniones? ¿Quejas? ¿Qué les parecen el equipo 8 del futuro? (Aunque no tienen idea de que tan en el futuro sea) No es que necesariamente sean más hábiles o fuertes que los ninjas como Asuma, Kurenai o Ibiki; simplemente estaban bastante preparados para lo que ellos podrían hacer (Además a Kurenai la conocen bien xD) ¿Quién le hizo cariño a Orion en el futuro? xD

El próximo capítulo "Terminando un combate inconcluso"


	38. Chapter 38

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 38**

Terminando un combate inconcluso

* * *

-¿Qué?- pregunta Katt sorprendida sentándose en la cama, hasta ahora había estado recostada hablando con él, pero el comentario la tomó por sorpresa.

-Si te vas yo te acompaño- repite Kakashi mirándola -Si te vas de Konoha sola sería cuestión de tiempo para que algo te ocurriera.

-No digas eso… a ti te necesitan en Konoha… ¿A quién mandaría Tsunade a hacer tus misiones?- comenta Katt mirándolo.

-A cualquier jonin disponible- responde Kakashi como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Y tampoco soy tan inútil, me sé cuidar bien… no soy tan fuerte como tú pero no es que en cuanto aparezca Leiko termine inconciente en el piso- agrega Katt recostándose de nuevo "Aunque probablemente luego de un rato de pelea si" piensa recordando su último encuentro "Aunque… la diferencia no se notaba tan abismal como cuando traté de pelear contra ella con Kakashi cuando caí en el jutsu… incluso si hubiera sido un uno a uno con algo de suerte hubiera podido ganarle aunque claro luego en el estado en que terminaría hasta Konohamaru me ganaría"

-No digo que seas inútil pero no eres suficientemente fuerte para evitar a gente de Akatsuki o a Orochimaru- explica Kakashi seriamente.

-Aún así, me estaría yendo a entrenar, tampoco me quiero simplemente ir de Konoha y ya ¿Qué harías tú? El ermitaño no quiere jonins- dice Katt evitando mirarlo -Es mejor que te quedes en Konoha- "Y yo no puedo creer que esté diciendo eso"

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunta Kakashi aunque su tono ya no es tan serio.

-No estoy diciendo eso sólo que… bueno… no quiero que me estés cuidando todo el tiempo, ya debes de haberte metido en algún problema por mi culpa… a ti te mandaron a ver lo de Leiko y antes ya te han caído un par de jutsus encima por mi culpa- comenta Katt volviendo la mirada al jonin.

-Aún mis misiones S son más peligrosas que tú- responde Kakashi sonriendo -Además te noto bastante más tensa que de costumbre, esas cosas pueden interferir si tuvieras que pelear o incluso entrenar…

-… Guy te quería contar algo, deberías hablar con él- insiste Katt interrumpiéndolo "No debí de haber ido yo… ojala Guy le vuelva a contar cuando vaya"

-Ya después iré, considerando que es Guy y no ha insistido tanto no creo que sea tan importante- comenta Kakashi mirando fijamente a Katt -¿O crees que si sea?

Katt mira a Kakashi y luego voltea el rostro evitando que vea sus ojos -¿Y yo como voy a saber? Si lo despachaste antes que te dijera algo.

Kakashi sonríe sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que no le agrada a Katt.

-¿Qué?- pregunta algo molesta tratando de quitarle esa sonrisa de 'yo sé que tú hiciste algo' del rostro pero sin éxito.

-Nada- responde sonriendo.

-Voy a alistarme- dice Katt poniéndose de pie y yendo al baño "¿De verdad planeará venir conmigo?… pero tampoco quiero simplemente fugarme de Konoha… probablemente terminaría en unos días con algún ninja que lo manden a buscarme…"

Cuando Katt termina de alistarse el que entra al baño es Kakashi "Yo pensé que iba a estar dormido cuando saliera…" piensa mientras va a hacer el desayuno, cuando termina Kakashi sale del baño listo y arreglado para tomar su desayuno.

Katt se queda mirándolo fijamente -Sabes es extraño que estés despierto a estas horas, para ti es como si fuera de madrugada- comenta.

-¿En serio?- responde el jonin luego de 'desaparecer' su desayuno al igual que Orion, parece que ambos no conocen el sentido de disfrutar la comida.

Katt se pone de pie haciendo que Kakashi la observe -Bueno, voy a… ir con el ermitaño y voy a… decirle a Tsunade, ya que me acuerdo de memoria como llegar después de ver tanto el mapa no va a tener opción mas que mandarme a mi o ignorar al ermitaño y si no me deja ir pues ahí si me escapo- declara Katt mirando al jonin como esperando una respuesta "Si… si Tsunade está enterada no voy a tener un ninja buscándome y de paso hago las cosas un poco más del estilo de cómo deberían hacerse"

-Bueno- responde divertido poniéndose de pie para ir con ella.

Katt llega a la oficina de Tsunade, pero antes de tocar la puerta escucha a Shizune y a Tsunade hablar.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama deje que vaya a ayudar a Genma- dice Shizune en un tono muy preocupado.

Katt sostiene las manos de Kakashi antes de que el toque la puerta al notar que ella se detuvo.

-Te necesito aquí Shizune además ya mandé el equipo de Guy; él, Lee y los dos Hyuuga son ayuda de más, al menos eso espero… sé que un ninja médico sería recomendable pero… sabes que en este instante no puedo arriesgarme a perder alguno y menos a ti, confío en que Guy podrá apoyarlo o si es necesario traerlo de vuelta- explica la Hokage.

Kakashi mientras tanto se dedica a mirar con atención a Katt que tiene la oreja pegada a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Pero Tsunade-sama… si mandó a su equipo a informar que él iba a seguirlos… esos encapuchados no eran agresivos pero… si estaban buscando a alguien es probable que sea del nivel de ellos y…- dice Shizune aunque no termina la frase.

"¿Genma se fue?... que extraño… se fue a buscar a esos tipos pero… si se da cuenta que son Kiba, Hinata y Shino… Hinata, ella la han mandado con Guy, va a ser catastrófico para la pobre si se llega a ver a si misma la niña no es exactamente el ejemplo de solidez emocional… aunque si los encuentro sería una forma de poder preguntarles cosas ahora que ya sé quienes son, que eso de que me voy a meter en problemas es muy vago para mi gusto" piensa sin soltar las manos de Kakashi que continúa mirándola con curiosidad.

De un momento a otro Katt jala a Kakashi alejándolo de la oficina de Tsunade -Si Shizune aún se está quejando quiere decir que Guy no debe de haberse ido hace tanto- dice Katt sacando a su zorro de la mochila -Y tú Orion vas a seguir al hombre verde.

-No lo veo- responde el zorro mirando hacia los lados.

-Por el olor Orioncito- dice Katt tocando la nariz del zorro mientras Kakashi observa sonriente.

-¿Vas a salir de Konoha guiada por lo que tu zorro pueda olfatear siguiendo a Guy para encontrarte con los encapuchados que estuvieron en tu casa y el tipo que ellos buscan?- pregunta Kakashi mirándola.

-Pues… sí, y no me digas que es ilógico que ya lo sé- responde Katt mirándolo.

-No he dicho nada- responde el jonin sonriente.

-Pero lo pensaste- agrega Katt luego regresa la vista a su zorro -Vamos Orioncito a encontrar a Guy.

El pequeño animal camina hasta la puerta de Konoha y empieza a salir trotando alegremente siguiendo el olor de Guy mientras Kotetsu e Izumo lo miran pasar extrañados; luego sale Katt seguida muy de cerca por Kakashi que lee su libro.

Pasa un día de camino Orion ya aceleró el paso y va saltando alegremente por entre los árboles seguido por Katt y ella va seguida por Kakashi. El camino fue tranquilo e incluso divertido ya que Katt se la pasaba tratando de quitarle el libro a Kakashi mientras Orion aprovechaba para tratar de quitarle la comida a Katt, pero al día siguiente a menos de una hora de donde acamparon los juegos terminan.

Es una zona con árboles caídos, huecos en la tierra, kunais y shurikens esparcidos por todos lados. Ese sitio sin duda alguna había sido un campo de batalla y relativamente reciente.

Kakashi se pone serio como era de esperarse. El estado del lugar mostraba señales muy claras que se había producido en él una pelea de buen nivel cosa que no parece agradarle.

-Quédate aquí y estate atenta- dice el jonin mirándola muy serio antes que ella tuviera la oportunidad de seguirlo para observar bien el campo de batalla, mientras le entrega a Orion para asegurarse que el zorro tampoco lo siga.

Kakashi se acerca y empieza a observar con cuidado los cráteres y los árboles dañados, parece estar muy concentrado revisando las cosas aunque sin tocarlas demasiado "Que paranoico… ¿Qué cree? Que voy a caerme en un hueco o le malogre algo que este buscando" piensa Katt mirando al jonin mientras de vez en cuando cambia la mirada a los alrededores.

De un momento a otro Katt voltea al sentir a alguien, aunque lo único que ve es la espalda de Kakashi que al parecer se colocó entre lo que sea que apareció y ella.

Una voz muy baja se escucha y hace que Katt se relaje y asome la cabeza por encima del hombro de Kakashi luego de colgarse un poco sobre él para poder ver a Hinata.

-Hinata- dice sonriéndole a la chica -¿Dónde están los otros?

-Se fueron a seguir a un ninja… me dejaron cuidando a Genma-sensei- responde.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Kakashi mientras sujeta el brazo de Katt que le rodea el cuello y la jala hacia su costado sacándosela de encima, para luego invocar a Pakkun.

-Cuando llegamos… habían cinco ninjas peleando… los… los tres encapuchados de la otra noche, alguien con máscara y un ninja de cabellos largos y oscuros los encapuchados estaban contra ellos y también contra Genma-sensei… llegamos cuando lo dejaron inconsciente… cuando nos vieron se empezaron a retirar, pero Guy sensei insistió en que siguiéramos al ninja de cabello largo… los otros parecía que iban a pelear por su cuenta- explica Hinata -Aunque al ver el estado de Genma-sensei me ordenó que me quedara con él mientras ellos los seguían.

-¿Hace cuanto se fueron?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Unas siete horas- responde Hinata señalando en una dirección.

-Encuentra el rastro Pakkun- ordena Kakashi a su perro que había permanecido en silencio -Katt, quédate con Hinata cuidando a Genma.

-Pero…

-¿Está en mal estado?- pregunta Kakashi mirando a Hinata antes de que Katt pudiera terminar su intento de queja.

-No… pero continúa inconciente- responde la joven mirando hacia una cueva cercana.

-Quédense con él, voy a ver si puedo alcanzar a Guy- indica Kakashi.

Katt se queda mirando a Kakashi no muy complacida por la decisión aunque el estado del lugar tampoco hace que quiera ver a ese grupo de gente cerca "Auque sean ellos tres… ¿Con quién diablos estaban peleando?"

-Katt…- interrumpe Kakashi casi en un susurro.

-Ya… no me voy a ir a ningún lado…- responde no muy animada "Al menos va a ir detrás de Guy y no de los otros…"

Mientras Pakkun encuentra el rastro Kakashi va a la cueva a asegurarse de que Genma realmente se encuentre estable y de paso para dejar a Katt ahí. La pelirroja se queda mirando un momento a Genma "Y de nuevo queda inconciente… creo que está en una pésima época"

-Quédate con él- insiste Kakashi -Si alguien viene no va a haber manera de que Hinata pueda hacer mucho, incluso no se notaría siquiera que hubo un combate aquí… tú dejas muchos mas rastros cuando peleas.

-Kakashi- llama Pakkun -Tengo el rastro de Guy, Neji, Lee y alguien más, pero nada de los otros cuatro.

-No importa, vamos por Guy- responde el jonin saliendo de la cueva junto con su perro y dejando a Katt con Hinata y Genma.

Katt suspira derrotada luego de que ver como Kakashi desaparece entre los árboles "Supongo que puedo quedarme y no meterme donde no me llaman por una vez" piensa mirando a Genma que tiene a Hinata sentada a su costado.

-Hinata- interrumpe Katt el silencio -¿Llegaste a ver bien al cúmulo de ninjas que le pegó a Genma?

-Los… encapuchados se veían igual que antes, el otro ninja era difícil de verle el rostro, tenía mucho de su cabello tapándolo aunque sus ojos creo que eran negros y parecía ser joven… aunque no estoy muy segura… y… y la persona con la máscara… llevaba una túnica y no se le podía ver bien pero… parecía ser bastante fuerte… más que los otros- explica la muchacha en un tono preocupado -Guy sensei parecía muy alterado, realmente no quería que siguiéramos a los otros.

"Uno de esos dos debe de haber sido al que estaban buscando… suerte que mandaron a Guy sino tal vez hubieran terminado siguiendo a Kiba, Hinata y Shino y eso hubiera sido bastante malo" piensa Katt "¿A cuál de los otros dos vinieron a buscar?"

-Entonces… ¿El del cabello largo y el de la máscara eran aliados?- pregunta Katt tratando de no sonar muy insistente con el tema.

-No lo sé, pero… tal vez… los encapuchados estaban tratando de llegar al del cabello negro, pero el de la máscara se los impedía- responde Hinata algo incómoda de tanta insistencia en un asunto que ella misma no llegaba a comprender bien -Pero no estoy segura los vi muy poco y podría equivocarme.

-Bueno… y… ¿Cómo está Genma? ¿Crees que se despierte pronto?- pregunta Katt dejando de lado el otro tema.

-Está estable sólo lo golpearon muy fuerte… aunque debe de estar despertando mañana- responde la muchacha.

Cuidar a Genma aunque es un trabajo fácil ya que sólo hay que mirarlo, es algo aburrido, verle la cara todo el rato por más atractivo que pueda ser no es algo entretenido luego de un par de horas, además sin el senbon en movimiento pareciera como que le falta algo.

La noche se hace larga, ambas kunoichi se turnan para cuidar, aunque las dos tenían la idea de que el resto volvería antes de que cayera la noche "Probablemente se demoraron de más y están acampando en el camino"

Al día siguiente cuando pasa la hora del almuerzo Orion sale corriendo de la cueva al sentir a los ninjas volver.

-Denme carne- se escucha que dice.

-Zorro glotón… si te acabo de dar de comer- comenta Katt mientras se pone de pie para sujetarlo antes de que trate de 'asaltar' a alguno de los ninjas recién llegados.

Al recoger a Orion ve que Guy se acerca a Kakashi -¿Trajiste a Katt?- pregunta en un tono recriminante.

-Está bien, no hay problema con eso- responde Kakashi en su tono despreocupado de costumbre, lo que indica de que ya terminaron con lo que tenían que hacer.

Ambos jonin se ven en buen estado, aunque Neji y Lee se ven algo golpeados.

-¿Y el tipo?- pregunta Katt acercándose a Kakashi.

-Muerto… aunque no tenemos idea de quien haya sido- responde el jonin un poco más serio -No quedó mucho de él de cualquier forma.

-¿Lo atacaron entre todos?…- pregunta Katt "Se está poniendo de moda atacar en masa a la gente…"

-Demasiado hábil, del nivel de un jonin- responde Kakashi.

-Bueno- interrumpe Guy casi gritando en tono autoritario -Lee, como no pudiste ganarle al ninja cuando lleguemos a Konoha vas a dar cien vueltas corriendo a la villa.

-¡Si, Guy sensei!- responde enérgicamente el muchacho mientras Neji escapa del bullicio.

-Además por haber perdido también te toca hacer el almuerzo- agrega Guy con su flamante sonrisa -Así como un ninja no puede descuidar su entrenamiento, tampoco puede descuidar su alimentación.

-¡Si, Guy sensei!- responde Lee nuevamente.

Hinata parece querer decir algo pero la bulla de los otros dos es demasiada como para que la voz de la muchacha pueda escucharse.

x x

El camino a Konoha fue tranquilo Guy se encargó de llevar a Genma, a mitad de camino se despertó aunque por su estado volvió a caer inconciente luego de un rato.

En Konoha, luego de que Shizune reanimara a Genma, Tsunade se dedica a escuchar la historia de todos, cosa que Katt aprovecha en caso alguno diga algo interesante.

La pelea contra el hombre de cabello negro parece que se desarrolló rápido en cuanto lograron alcanzarlo. Cuando notaron el nivel del muchacho Guy y Kakashi tomaron la pelea más en serio dándole final, el joven fuera de haber tenido el nivel de un jonin y algunas técnicas extrañas, como mencionan Guy y Kakashi, no parece haber sido nada tan extraordinario, aunque claro para haber estado peleando antes su nivel aún seguía altísimo. Sobre el primer contacto del equipo de Guy con los atacantes de Genma, no hay mucha información nueva aunque en cuanto estuvieron cerca un ataque le cayó a Neji y a Hinata antes de que pudieran usar su byakugan "Eso debe de haberle aliviado el día a Guy…"

El informe de Genma es bastante básico, cuando estaba con su equipo de genins para ir a hacer una misión luego del ataque que recibió por uno de los encapuchados, divisó una especie de luz muy cerca de ellos, cuando se acercaron a ver pudo divisar a tres encapuchados alejándose de Konoha rápidamente, mandó a sus tres genin a informar y él decidió perseguirlos, a una distancia prudencial, pero luego de seguirlos por muchas horas comenzó un combate, estaba durando demasiado para su gusto así que se acercó a ver cuando parecía que todo se había calmado, fue en ese momento que vio al joven de cabello negro y a un enmascarado que estaba entre él y los encapuchados, al parecer el combate había sido contra el joven y no había terminado solo se detuvo por la nueva llegada. Luego de que parecía que estaban conversando y antes de empezar a pelear entre ellos el enmascarado se lanzó contra él, no lo vio venir simplemente y de ahí no recuerda más.

Tsunade parece estar muy pensativa, los acontecimientos de los últimos días son demasiado extraños para su gusto, aunque no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto en ese momento, así que manda a descansar a todos mientras medita que hacer con la situación.

Katt ve como Genma se retira solo para su casa y planea ir a hablar con él aunque Kakashi la detiene.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta sonriente colocándose a su costado.

-A hablar con Genma- responde viendo como el jonin se aleja lentamente.

-Mejor dale un día para que descanse…- responde Kakashi -Tú también necesitas descasar un poco, por algún motivo esta situación parece ponerte más tensa de lo que debería.

Katt asiente con la cabeza y se va con él "Obviamente me pone tensa, esos tres son… y se supone que yo me voy a meter en un problema grande y para colmo últimamente Genma está acabando inconciente muy seguido por cosas que parecen tener cierta relación conmigo…" piensa mientras camina callada al costado del jonin.

x x

En la mañana se levanta temprano y deja a Kakashi durmiendo mientras va para la casa de Genma "Ya es otro día asumo que ya descansó"

-Katt…- dice Genma al abrir la puerta, se le ve algo decaído, pero aún así pone una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola… venía a ver como estabas- responde Katt sonriente.

-Pasa.

-¿Ya te sientes bien?- pregunta Katt cuando ve que Genma se deja caer en su sillón.

-Si, aunque algo adolorido aún… no vi cuando se me acercó, me dio un buen golpe- explica el jonin sin mirar a Katt.

-Bueno, debes de haber estado mas atento en otras cosas y se te acercó sin que te dieras cuenta- agrega Katt tratando de no bajarle los ánimos hasta que nota a Kero que se le acerca maullando -¡Kerito!- dice levantándolo, sentándose junto a Genma y haciéndole cariño sobre sus piernas.

-Aún así no sé como no la vi… desapareció de mi vista y luego la tenía al costado- explica Genma -No fue falta de concentración, simplemente no la pude ver.

-¿Era mujer?- pregunta Katt al notar como se refiere Genma a su atacante.

-Creo… aunque no podría asegurarlo no es que la viera bien, fue un segundo, pero como estuvo cerca…

-¿Por qué los seguiste? Ya sabías que eran fuertes- interviene Katt, insistir en que le sigan contando que ocurrió ahí no va a llevarla a nada.

Genma mira a Katt unos segundos -¿Te atacaron no? No iba a dejar que simplemente se escaparan.

-Pero arriesgarte tanto…

-No planeaba pelear con ellos, a menos que se separaran y las condiciones me fueran favorables, por eso es que mandé a los genins a que le dijeran a Tsunade-sama que me enviara un equipo de apoyo… lo que me pasó… en cierto grado fue un descuido aunque claro, no imaginé que serían tan fuertes- dice Genma sonando un poco fastidiado -Además qué me recriminas, por lo que escuché en el informe no le dijiste nada a Kakashi cuando te dejó cuidándome con Hinata.

-Bueno... es que Kakashi…- responde con una risa nerviosa "… Lo peor que le ha sucedido a Kakashi es acabar drenado por su propio sharingan, es bastante más fuerte que tú probablemente…"

-¿Él qué?

-Bueno, él… estaba más preparado, y además iba a ir por Guy no por los encapuchados- responde Katt sonriéndole.

Genma mira a Katt fijamente por unos segundos con una mueca de engreimiento -¿Y por qué te mandaron a ti y a Kakashi?

-No nos mandaron, escuché que te habías ido tras de esos tipos y decidí ir, Kakashi me estaba siguiendo ya que según él me iba a acompañar si me iba de Konoha.

-¿¡Te ibas a ir de Konoha!?- pregunta Genma poniéndose de pie algo alterado.

-¡No!... bueno sí, pero no me iba a escapar… al menos no como primera opción- explica Katt sonriente.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Genma con la ceja levantada.

-Iba a decirle a Tsunade para que me diera permiso para ir a entrenar con un ermitaño….

-No puedes irte de Konoha, tienes… tienes a esa muchacha de Akatsuki siguiéndote, sería un peligro y ahora esos tres encapuchados…- interrumpe Genma aún sin sentarse visiblemente exaltado.

-Ya lo sé, supongo que por eso Kakashi iba a ir conmigo si decidía irme- responde Katt -Además Leiko no me dejó inconciente a mi- agrega con una gran sonrisa "No quería molestarlo, pero no quiero que me den el sermón de 'es peligroso que salgas'"

-Eso fue suerte- responde el jonin en un tono algo engreído y volviendo a sentarse -Tú y el niño tuvieron suerte…

-Dale con decirle niño- se queja Katt -El 'niño' fue el que nos salvó el pellejo a los dos.

-Pura suerte, si la muchacha hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones el niño habría terminado peor que yo… simplemente le tocó un oponente adecuado para su estilo de pelea…

-Puede ser, pero eso no quita el hecho de que nos salvó- responde Katt sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro "Si se puede poner a molestar a Kankurou asumo que si se encuentra bien" piensa.

-Entonces creo que voy a levantar a mi zorro antes que se le peguen las costumbres de Kakashi de dormir demasiado- comenta Katt poniéndose de pie aún con Kero en las manos.

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Kakashi no?- pregunta Genma rápidamente levantando la mirada para verla.

-Si… aunque regresamos a lo de antes, no es que Kakashi haya decidido de la nada cambiar radicalmente, pero no importa- responde Katt encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te entiendo… estoy seguro de que no quieres pasar tu vida junto a un hombre que se la pasa ignorándote la mayor parte del tiempo- dice Genma levantándose.

-No, pero ya con el tiempo cambiará… espero…- comenta Katt sonriendo un poco "Como decían… la mujer se casa con el hombre esperando que cambie y no cambia y el hombre se casa con la mujer esperando que no cambie y cambia" piensa.

-Sabes que yo no soy así- dice acariciando la mejilla de Katt.

-Genma… tú estás con Shizune… creo- dice Katt "Siempre que estoy con él termino con algo así"

-Si, pero ya hablamos de eso- responde Genma acercándose un poco más.

"… No, ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para agrandar mi problema sentimental con Genma…" Katt sonríe y pone a Kero entre los dos -Toma tú a Kerito que yo me tengo que ir- dice retrocediendo luego de entregárselo.

-Estás huyendo- comenta Genma sonriéndole.

-Si, pero el cobarde vive más- responde Katt yendo hacia la puerta -Además hay cosas que uno no puede resolver por completo por su cuenta y ya que esta es una de ellas prefiero retrasarla por ahora.

Katt sale de la casa de Genma y luego de cerrar la puerta huye a toda velocidad en caso al jonin se le ocurra salir a decirle algo más.

"¿Ahora qué? No va a haber forma que Tsunade me deje ir aunque le pregunte…" piensa mientras va de regreso con Kakashi "Incluso, tal vez el mismo Kakashi ya no esté tan 'animado' con acompañarme… pero tampoco quiero escaparme y menos de él…"

Al llegar con Kakashi ve, tal y como había pensado, que el jonin continua durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, pero por suerte Orion parece haberse despertado y ya esta metido en el refrigerador.

-¡Orion!- grita Katt al verlo -Sal de ahí que te vas a quedar encerrado.

-Tenía hambre- responde el zorrito moviendo la cola mientras sale con un trozo de carne.

-Le hubieras pedido a Kakashi- comenta cerrando el refrigerador.

-Me dio, pero yo quería más- responde huyendo debajo de un mueble para que Katt no le quite su carne.

-… Algún día te atraparé…- dice Katt antes de ir a despertar a Kakashi.

El jonin está dormido "Tal vez usó el sharingan y anda cansado…" piensa mientras se sienta a su costado.

-Kakashi- dice moviéndolo un poco -Ya son casi las once… deberías levantarte al menos para que comas algo…

Kakashi se mueve un poco, levanta la cara de la almohada mira a Katt mira los alrededores y luego vuelve a enterrar el rostro en la almohada.

Katt se pone de pie mirándolo algo amargada "De verdad que cuando se pone así me da ganas de hacerle caso a Genma e irme con él" piensa mientras va a la cocina a hacer el desayuno "En fin… yo tampoco había desayunado…"

Luego de un rato regresa al cuarto y deja el desayuno al costado del jonin -Listo, ya no tienes ni que pararte- comenta mientras va a abrir las ventanas "Con suerte entre la luz y el viento que lo moleste termina levantándose"

Al regresar la mirada a Kakashi ve que ya se terminó su desayuno y continúa durmiendo "… Esto ya está dejando de sorprenderme" piensa mientras se acerca "Pero no quiero que se la pase dormido aunque esté cansado"

Katt va a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro y coloca su mano derecha un rato dentro del refrigerador hasta que la siente muy fría, luego regresa junto a Kakashi y con su otra mano levanta las sábanas y la ropa hasta encontrar la espalda del jonin, lentamente con su mano lo acaricia un poco -Kakashi despiértate que ya estás durmiendo mucho- dice en un tono lindo y amable que si el jonin hubiera estado despierto hubiera notado que no era normal. Kakashi sólo hace unos sonidos y no se despierta.

Katt termina de quitar bien las sábanas y se sienta encima de la espalda de Kakashi mirándolo -¿Kakashi vas a obligarme a despertarte?

La respuesta del jonin es la misma de antes, sonidos perdidos en el almohadón.

-¡¡Despierta!!- grita Katt colocando su mano helada en la espalda caliente de Kakashi.

La reacción del jonin no se hace esperar y trata de levantarse pero Katt hace presión con su cuerpo para que no pueda hacerlo, pero Kakashi aunque no logra levantarse logra voltearse aplastando a Katt, para mala suerte de él la mano fría de Katt continúa en su espalda y ahora lo rodea con sus piernas para no dejarlo ir.

Mientras Katt se ríe tratando de conseguir aire, ya que aunque le causa mucha gracia la situación el hecho de tener a Kakashi encima no permite que respire muy bien. Kakashi aprovecha para escapar en un momento en que Katt afloja un poco sus piernas tratando de conseguir aire y deja una almohada en su lugar.

Katt se queda en la cama riéndose mientras Kakashi se acomoda la ropa en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Que bueno, ya te despertaste- comenta Katt entre risas mientras lo observa.

Kakashi respira un poco y mira a Katt -¿Querías algo?- pregunta en su tono tranquilo de costumbre.

Katt se levanta de la cama dejando la almohada al costado y se acerca a él -Si- dice colocando sus manos en el pecho del jonin, aunque ahora que tiene su ropa bien puesta no siente la mano helada -Quería que te despertaras porque ya era tarde.

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta- responde con la mirada perdida.

-Si, ya es tarde…- repite mientras baja sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura del jonin y lo mira a los ojos, tiene ambos abiertos ya que no duerme con la bandana puesta "Que extraño normalmente lo tiene cerrado aunque esté sin la bandana asumo que lo abrió por el frío" piensa mientras de la nada trata de deslizar su mano fría nuevamente contra la piel del jonin, pero está vez Kakashi ya está despierto y alerta así que sólo llega a enfriar a la almohada de antes que nuevamente Kakashi se la ha dejado en su lugar con la técnica de reemplazo.

Katt sujeta la almohada y voltea hacia la cama donde ahora está Kakashi leyendo su libro.

-Ya, no te voy a seguir tratando de enfriar pero deja ese libro, o al menos déjame leerlo- dice acercándose a él y recostándose a su costado –Por cierto, planeo ir ahora a donde el ermitaño.

Kakashi se queda leyendo un momento hasta que rodea a Katt con su brazo -Deberías quedarte.

-Ya te había dicho que iba a irme- agrega mirándolo -Quiero entrenar para no acabar como Genma… no es que el pobre sea débil pero últimamente le está tocando gente que es superior a él y bueno… no quiero acabar igual que él o que tú me estés cuidando todo el tiempo.

Kakashi mira a Katt y se baja la máscara para darle un beso. Con delicadeza se acerca a Katt y junta sus labios mientras la sostiene por la cintura con su otro brazo, y va lentamente gira mientras la besa hasta colocarse tiernamente sobre ella.

Katt observa a Kakashi sonriéndole y ve como él también le sonríe de vuelta, es ahí cuando la sonrisa de su rostro desaparece y hace unos handseals -¡Kai!

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Kakashi colocándose su máscara.

-¿No es un genjutsu?

-No… ¿Por qué crees que sería un genjutsu?

-Bueno, como estabas lindo después de que te 'ataque' con mi mano fría…

Kakashi mira a Katt unos segundos y vuelve a abrir su libro sin mirarla -Me siento ofendido.

-No, no… es que tú ya me habías metido antes en uno y…- trata de excusarse pero Kakashi se queda algo engreído leyendo su libro.

Luego de mucho rato de tratar de que Kakashi le hiciera caso llega la hora de almuerzo, Katt va a prepararle algo "Con suerte se le quita el engreimiento… no sé de que se ofende si es culpa de él por haberme metido en un genjutsu antes y por no ser cariñoso espontáneamente"

El día avanza y por suerte Kakashi va volviendo a la normalidad y ya cuando llega la noche parece ser que está como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Creo que mejor me voy yendo, que si me quedo Tsunade va a asignarme alguien que me vigile…" piensa sentada al costado del jonin que continua leyendo su libro.

-Katt- dice Kakashi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la kunoichi -Si te quedas hasta mañana en la noche te hago algo bonito.

-¿…?

-Estás pensando en irte ahora ¿No?

-Tal vez… Si me quedo más van a terminar asignándote que me vigiles para que no salga de Konoha… y bueno, no es lo que quiero…

-No tienes porque salir casi huyendo hoy quédate y con suerte Tsunade-sama misma decide dejarte ir- comenta Kakashi mirándola.

-No lo sé…

-Al menos espera a que amanezca entonces- agrega Kakashi jalándola hacia él para dormir.

x x

Katt despierta esa mañana sintiéndose extraña, algo fastidiada físicamente "¿Estaré por enfermarme?" Kakashi está dormido a su costado, como era de esperarse por la hora "¿Me quedo como me dijo… o me voy?"

Katt se levanta y se alista, no segura si va a esperar hasta la noche como le pidió Kakashi "Me da curiosidad pero…"

-¿Vas a esperar no?- pregunta Kakashi apareciendo a su costado.

-No hagas eso… sabes… normalmente uno camina para ir de un cuarto a otro, ni que tu sala estuviera a una cuadra de distancia- le recrimina -Y no sé si me voy a ir ahora.

-Esto es para ti- dice Kakashi extendiéndole un pergamino.

Katt lo recibe y maldice un poco al jonin, Tsunade la está llamando -Si me manda a una misión va a ser tu culpa- dice antes de irse a ver a Tsunade.

Cuando Katt llega donde Tsunade la mujer la recibe de manera algo seria -Katt, tengo entendido que ibas a ir donde el ermitaño- dice mirándola -Pero eso no va a ser posible, la fecha ya pasó e incluso tú aceptarías que irte de Konoha por nada sería demasiado peligroso.

-¿Tenía fecha?- pregunta Katt extrañada -No recuerdo haber visto una fecha.

Tsunade asiente con la cabeza -Si, ya no llegarías, una lástima, pero es lo mejor considerando como está la situación.

Katt sale de la oficina sin reclamar mucho, sigue con el fastidio en el cuerpo "No recuerdo algo sobre una fecha además… aún así puedo ir, con suerte no le importa mucho… además es un ermitaño, ni calendario debe de tener… pero supongo que si ya estoy tarde no sirve que me vaya corriendo, veré que quiere hacer Kakashi en la noche…"

Ese día Katt se pone a entrenar, el entrenamiento se le hace bastante pesado incluso extraño, podría jurar que siente diferentes sus jutsus "O alguien me pegó una gripe y tengo una batalla dentro de mi cuerpo o mi fecha de caducidad era más cercana de la que pensaba…" piensa algo desganada "Vacuna contra la gripe… médico maldito me pincha con esa porquería y termina sin funcionar como debe"

Ya cerca de que anochezca Katt regresa donde Kakashi, su fastidio continúa pero al ver a Kakashi extrañamente alegre puede obviarlo por momentos. Esa noche Kakashi hizo la comida y no tocó su libro en ningún momento, no estuvo excesivamente cariñoso pero si atento "Si… genial justo él está en el mejor de sus días mientras yo ando en uno de mis peores días…" piensa recostada junto a él.

A mitad de la noche Katt se levanta muy fastidiada, más que antes, tiene una sensación extraña que no deja de molestarla y se intensifica muchísimo cuando se recuesta junto al jonin "¡Ya! Esto es demasiado…" piensa poniéndose de pie. A pesar de el movimiento brusco que dio al pararse Kakashi continúa durmiendo profundamente "Todo esto se siente muy extraño" piensa mientras busca a Orion, que está dormido cerca, y lo mete en su mochila "Tengo que salir de aquí o me voy a volver loca… aunque no recordaba haber alistado mis cosas para irme" piensa al ver su mochila "Maldito resfriado…"

Katt sale de Konoha con Orion dormido en la mochila y se dirige hacia donde el ermitaño "¡Me voy a volver loca!" piensa agarrándose la cabeza "Esta cosa me está molestando demasiado, necesito un cambio de ambiente"

Luego de una semana de un viaje muy monótono a través de bosques, llega a una montaña "Hablando de viajes rápidos… que extraño no pensé que iba a llegar tan rápido… no parece que hubiera pasado una semana…" piensa acercándose a una cabaña asentada en una pequeña planicie en la montaña.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta un anciano corpulento y alto, poco aseado, de cabellos y barba larga, ropa algo raída y un olor a carne y bebida.

"¡Diablos un Vikingo…!" piensa al ver al hombre -Vine desde Konoha, usted mandó un pergamino a la Hokage por el tema de un alumno- dice tratando de sonar educada.

-¿Alumno?, ya es tarde, ya elegí a uno, ahora ¡Vete!- grita el anciano haciéndole señas con las manos para que se largue.

"Este tipo se pasa de grosero" piensa mientras lo observa sin moverse "Me recuerda a algún desempleado sumido en el alcohol que sale de debajo de su puente a gritarle a la gente"

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí eres sorda acaso?- comenta mirándola con algo de desprecio -Si quieres quedarte dando vueltas no me importa- agrega cerrando la puerta de su cabaña.

-Pues… me quedaré mirando la montaña… anciano grosero- dice mientras empieza a caminar por la zona "Tanta cosa para nada… bueno, al menos no parece ser un maestro decente, pobre diablo el que fue elegido" piensa malhumorada mientras continúa paseando hasta que nota algo "Juraría que ya había visto ese árbol… en realidad todos estos árboles"

Katt comienza a saltar por entre los árboles de la zona y se da cuenta de lo repetitivos que son luego de ciertos trechos "La madre naturaleza es caprichosa… jamás crearía algo tan repetitivo… que extraño" piensa hasta que una mueca de disgusto e ira se dibuja en su cara -¡Kai!

La sensación extraña aumenta al intentar mover su chakra -¡Maldito seas Kakashi!- "Este es como el genjutsu que estuve cuando Leiko nos atacó cuando andaba en el cuerpo de Ino" piensa tratando de recordar los handseals que Sakura trataba de hacer para sacarla.

Luego de un rato de tratar consigue salir. A su lado está Kakashi durmiendo y se puede notar una sonrisa a través de su máscara "¡El maldito me encerró en un genjutsu!" piensa controlándose para no ahorcarlo en ese preciso instante "No… no debo de matarlo…"

Katt se levanta y va al baño a mojarse la cara… "¿Pero por qué me metió en un genjutsu?... tal vez quería tiempo para avisarle a Tsunade… a estas horas la mujer debe andar medio borracha o dormida… voy a tener que irme antes de que se despierte o sino, ya va a ser difícil de que me vaya"

Con cuidado Katt sale de la casa de Kakashi y va a la suya para alistar sus cosas "¿Y ese ermitaño extraño del genjutsu…? Si creía que me iba a espantar con un Vikingo pues va a tener que tratar de nuevo… un hombre con terno, lentes oscuros y maletín que aparece en la puerta de una casa y saluda con una gran sonrisa diciendo '¡Hola preciosa! ¿Está tu mami?' eso sí da miedo… abogados…"

Cuando acaba de alistar lo que va a llevar regresa a donde Kakashi mete a Orion en la mochila "Fox in the bag…" y se acerca al jonin que continúa durmiendo en la cama.

Katt se queda mirándolo unos momentos y suspira un poco "Supongo que no lo voy a ver por un tiempo… si es que no sale a perseguirme cuando se de cuenta de que me fui…" Katt se acerca a él y le da un beso en la boca, aunque con la máscara puesta "Si se la quito seguro que se despierta…" piensa sonriéndole y acariciando el cabello del jonin.

x x

Katt sale de Konoha por la muralla, pero en vez de dirigirse directamente hacia el lugar del ermitaño decide alejarse un poco para llegar a un río que pasa muy cerca de Konoha "No van a ir directamente con el ermitaño, porque no estarían siguiéndome en caso algo me ocurriera en el camino, así que a demorar cualquier intento de que me sigan…" piensa mientras corre por encima del río. Luego de unos minutos se detiene y acumula su chakra en los pies para saltar a uno de los árboles, aunque por el impulso logra llegar a uno que no está en el margen del río "Con suerte con eso se demoran y creen que me fui por el río" piensa mientras continúa usando su chakra para impulsarse y mantener la distancia entre árbol y árbol más larga para distraer a quien trate de seguirla.

Empieza a amanecer y Katt ya retomó el rumbo hacia el ermitaño. Hasta ahora nadie la sigue aunque claro no ha pasado mucho y es como una semana de camino.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde Orion saca la cabeza de la mochila –Nos siguen- dice alegremente.

-¿Reconoces el olor?- "Ya sería el colmo que fuera Leiko…"

-Si, Kiba, Akamaru y Shikamaru- responde el zorrito.

-Kiba… ¡Genial! Dudo que lo que hice lo haya retrazado mucho…- comenta algo frustrada deteniéndose -Supongo que no voy a hacer que me persigan… además para el día tres es probable que ya me alcanzarían… ellos siendo dos pueden descansar mejor- dice sentándose junto a un árbol "Supongo que los esperaré mientras descanso un poco"

Pasan un par de horas y Katt puede ver a Shikamaru y a Kiba acercarse.

-Katt- llama Kiba al verla.

-Hola… ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- saluda Katt sonriente.

-Tsunade-sama nos mandó a buscarte, dijo que quería que regresar a Konoha en cuanto te encontráramos y no quería excusas- explica el joven –Y mi hermana creo que también te estaba buscando, me dijo que fueras con ella cuando llegaras a Konoha.

-¿Hana?- "Eso si no era algo que esperara…"

-¿Qué hacías afuera?- pregunta Shikamaru mirándola -Por el rastro que siguió Kiba parecía que estabas tratando de que no te siguiera alguien.

-Bueno, eso era precisamente lo que quería que no me siguieran, aunque si Tsunade mandó a Kiba asumo que no sirvió de mucho- responde Katt.

-No, seguimos el río y aunque tu olor no estaba cerca de los márgenes aun así pude sentirlo- explica Kiba sonriente mientras Akamaru ladra como indicando su participación en la hazaña.

-Bueno, ya no importa, hay que regresar que me da curiosidad lo de Hana- agrega Katt mientras Shikamaru se queda mirándola "Si, ya sé no respondí tu pregunta…" piensa sin mirarlo.

x x

El grupo llega a Konoha cuando está anocheciendo, Katt se dirige sola a buscar a Hana.

-Katt, que bueno que viniste… justo a tiempo, quería tu ayuda para una misión- comenta la joven.

-¿Mi ayuda?- repite Katt extrañada.

-Mi hermano es algo ruidoso y el resto de mi familia está ocupada y como te gusta la naturaleza y los animales pensé que podrías ayudarme- explica la joven mirándola.

-Si, claro…- responde Katt aún extrañada "Mejor me voy con Hana y dejo que a Tsunade se le baje la agresividad que debe de tener luego de enterarse que me trate de escapar"

-Es a un poco menos de un día de camino… ¿Puedes venir ahora no?

-Si, no hay problema- responde sonriente -¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Es sencillo, hubo un problema con una villa y unos animales de la zona y necesito algo de ayuda- explica Hana antes de salir de Konoha junto con Katt.

x x

Ambas kunoichis se mueven velozmente hacia la frontera con el país del campo de arroz, donde se supone está la villa del sonido de Orochimaru.

Acampan muy cerca de donde se supone es su destino, aunque Hana insiste en cuidar toda la noche cosa que Katt no tiene más remedio que aceptar por lo terca que se puso la joven.

A la mañana siguiente, Hana lleva a Katt por el margen de un río hasta que se siente el sonido de una catarata, al salir de entre los árboles Katt ve algo que no le hace mucha gracia, a Tsunade parada esperando.

-Llegaron rápido- dice Tsunade -Gracias por traerla Hana.

-Asumo que no tengo misión contigo ¿No?- pregunta Katt mirando a la Inuzuka.

-Perdón- responde sonriendo un poco apenada.

-Hana, ya puedes irte- interrumpe Tsunade.

Cuando la muchacha se ha alejado un poco Tsunade suspira y se queda mirando a Katt -Ven- dice antes de saltar por el costado de la catarata cayendo hábilmente encima de una especie de lago.

Katt se asoma para ver a Tsunade caer, el salto es bastante alto y aunque está segura de no matarse con el, no le hace mucha gracia tener que hacerlo y al parecer no tiene opción ya que Tsunade levanta la mirada en señal de estar esperándola.

Katt suspira rendida y salta para bajar con Tsunade impulsándose de vez en cuando con una estatua gigante "Recién noto esto" piensa hasta llegar a pararse sobre el agua mirando de frente a Tsunade.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio hasta que la rubia decide hablar -Estabas yendo donde el ermitaño ¿No es así?

-Si, pero Kiba me encontró muy rápido.

-Por eso lo mandé a él, obviando que esos dos, aunque no has tenido misiones últimamente con ellos, son aún el equipo al que fuiste asignada.

-Cierto, me había olvidado de eso…- responde Katt mirándola fijamente -¿Y por qué me trajiste acá?

Tsunade sonríe un poco y luego mira hacia las estatuas que flanquean la catarata -¿Sabes quienes son?

Katt piensa unos segundos mientras observa con detenimiento ambas estatuas. Un rápido recuerdo del ninja que la ayudó en viaje al pasado vino a su mente.

-Ese es el primer Hokage…- responde Katt "Es verdad, es muy similar al rostro del cerro de los hokages en Konoha"

-Correcto. El era el primer Hokage, mi abuelo, y el fundador de Konoha- Añade Tsunade con un tono respetuoso -¿Tienes idea de quien es el otro?

Katt observó con cuidado la segunda estatua… el estilo de cabello, sus ropas… había algo extrañamente familiar en él, como si lo hubiera visto en algún otro lugar.

-No lo sé… no estoy segura.

-Aquel era el mejor amigo de mi abuelo- dice Tsunade seriamente -Uchiha Madara.

Katt no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo extraño al escuchar ese nombre, una especie de escalofrío. No sabía si era porque había visto su nombre en su expediente, o por el parecido al amigo de Naruto, que salía en la fotografía sobre la cama de Kakashi… o tal vez por tener frente a ella dos estatuas descomunales conociendo la fama de Tsunade de destruirlo todo.

-Katt- llama Tsunade, sin dejar de ver la estatua de su abuelo -¿Tienes idea por qué estás aquí?

-¿Por qué tú me llamaste?- responde Katt confundida "Aunque estoy segura que esa no es la respuesta que buscas… ¿Para qué?... Eso es otra historia"

-No Katt… me refiero en este mundo, fuera del tuyo. ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?

- … - Katt sólo mueve la cabeza en negativa indicando que no conoce la respuesta.

Tsunade camina hacia una roca cercana, y se sienta mirando en dirección al enorme lago donde desembocaba la catarata.

-Cuando llegaste a Konoha pensé que eras una joven de tu mundo que mi abuelo había querido ayudar- comienza Tsunade mirando unos segundos a Katt, y luego regresando su mirada al lago -Pero luego llegué a la conclusión que tu llegada a Konoha no tenía ningún vínculo con el viaje de mi abuelo, sino que llegaste aquí por otro razón, por los planes de alguien más.

Katt escucha con mucha curiosidad a Tsunade, y se mantiene atenta sin decir ninguna palabra para no interrumpirla. Le parecía demasiado extraño, y hasta preocupante, verla en esa faceta seria que parecía tan poco usual en ella.

-A medida que pasaban tus días aquí, le pedí a un grupo selecto de ninjas que fuera recogiendo cierta información útil sobre ti, pero sin alertarte. Información que me ayudaría a comprender el por qué de tu llegada, pero sin mantenerte en un interrogatorio perpetuo. De esa forma podríamos develar el misterio, sin afectar tu vida cotidiana.

Tsunade se mantiene mirando el lago, sin mirar a Katt mientras continúa su monólogo.

- La primera pista que tuve me la dio Jiraiya, que debes recordarlo. Una noche él vino a mi, comentándome que te había llevado a cenar- explica Tsunade haciendo una pequeña pausa, como esperando que Katt la interrumpiera o le hiciera alguna pregunta.

-Si… al final se fue bastante extraño, corriendo hacia tu oficina- comenta Katt mientras recuerda la escena -Aunque nunca entendí por qué.

-Cuando te pudo observar bien, recordó que poseías un gran parecido a una chica muy querida para él. Su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina. ¿Te resulta familiar ese nombre?

Katt ríe nerviosamente por unos segundos "En mi expediente…", y luego añade con rapidez -Lo ví en el pergamino de invocación de los zorros.

Tsunade la mira con una sonrisa cómplice -Esa respuesta es válida, pero demoró demasiado. ¿Algo que confesar?

Katt vuelve a reír nerviosamente, pensando que decir "Espera… es Tsunade, no Ibiki, no es tan problemático" -En el expediente de al lado del mío.

-¿No llegaste a leerlo en el tuyo?- añade Tsunade mirándola con curiosidad, y manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Humm… mmmm… cierto.

-Eso imaginé… ¿Entonces que idea tienes sobre el vínculo que te une a Kushina?

-Técnicamente una extraña relación madre-hija que no llego a comprender a cabalidad. La lógica me lo impide- responde Katt confundida "Eso, y el desagradable video de mi nacimiento que filmó mi padre cuando nací"

-Entonces si estás enterada del tema- interviene Tsunade poniéndose de pie -En ese caso, planeo contestarte todas tus preguntas, antes de seguir- agrega mirando a Katt en forma serena, como invitándola a preguntar.

A Katt le viene una explosión de preguntas a la cabeza, sin saber bien por cuál comenzar.

-¿Soy en verdad hija de Kushina y Minato, o es una mala interpretación mía?

-No estoy completamente segura… pero lo que sé es que el primer hijo de Kushina y Minato fue enviado a tu mundo hace veintitrés años, siete antes de la muerte de ambos con la aparición del Kyuubi. Eres físicamente muy similar a Kushina, especialmente en el color del cabello, y posees el mismo chakra revertido- Tsunade suspira mientras se encoge de hombros -Demasiadas coincidencias, y serías mi mejor apuesta… aunque debo decir que siempre pierdo cuando apuesto algo.

-¿Kakashi me ha estado vigilando todo el tiempo?

-Segunda pregunta cuando planeo explicarte todo, y ya vas por Kakashi… tengo que darle la razón a Ibiki cuando dices que piensas demasiado en él- dice Tsunade con una sonrisa -Bueno, bueno… Kakashi te ha estado cuidado por orden mía, pero en un inicio no fue así. Cuando noté que lo buscabas demasiado decidí asignártelo, y al ver luego los problemas a los que estabas expuesta, me di cuenta que fue lo mejor- Tsunade se detiene unos segundos, como buscando algo en los alrededores -Sin embargo, no te ha estado cuidado todo el tiempo. Le he asignado muchas misiones difíciles, y por eso no lo has visto muchas veces.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que tenga a Orion?... Obviando el hecho que Kushina, y el ex -mejor amigo de tu abuelo tenían zorros- pregunta Katt señalando a su mochila y luego a la estatua cuando menciona los nombres respectivos.

-Malo, no… no existe ninguna diferencia alguna entre una especie de invocación, u otra. Pero son las ambiciones de sus dueños los que los pueden volver peligrosos- Tsunade suspira un poco -Orion es una buena invocación, pero últimamente esta mejorando sus habilidades bruscamente. Es mejor que le prestes mucha atención, y lo ayudes a entrenar a él mismo. Tal vez alguien ya te lo comentó, pero podría volverse una invocación ninja, que es una etapa de entrenamiento más avanzado. No cualquiera puede lograrlo, pero si está mejorando tanto sus habilidades, es algo que podría intentar.

Tsunade mira el cielo, en especial la posición del sol.

-Katt, sé que te planeaba responderte tus preguntas, pero hay algo más importante que debemos atender, así que sólo tenemos tiempo para una pregunta más.

Katt se lamenta que no pudo prepararse mejor para esta oportunidad y hacer mejores preguntas, así que se dirige a la principal preocupación que tenía en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué demonios me persiguen todos?

Tsunade parece que piensa unos segundos la respuesta que dará -Eso es algo complicado. Los únicos que te persiguen en verdad son los de Akatsuki. Si alguien más lo hace, será por el simple atractivo de una presa rara y fácil. No encuentro otra razón para que alguien más lo haga.

La Hokage se vuelve a sentar, toma aire, y vuelve a explicarse.

-Y el por qué te buscan los Akatsukis… bueno, esa es una pregunta adecuada. Por lo poco que sé de Akatsuki me parece que están en una etapa de reclutamiento, o algo similar. Su objetivo principal no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero al parecer a estos nuevos reclutas potenciales les ponen tareas difíciles para ver si son dignos. Desgraciadamente, a uno de estos candidatos le pusieron como tarea capturarte, y es una tarea que no abandonará hasta lograrlo, o morir…

-Leiko me dijo que buscaban a una especie de flama que volvió al país del fuego, y por ese motivo abstracto la tengo persiguiéndome.

-Eres una pelirroja como Kushina, con una buena afinidad al elemento del fuego, que si en verdad eres la hija que perdieron, estarías volviendo al país del fuego… Eres la flama que volvió al país del fuego- Añade Tsunade seriamente, como preparándose para decir algo más.

Katt observa aún no tan convencida de la respuesta de Tsunade, y con atención a lo que dirá.

-Y precisamente es por eso que nos encontramos aquí… Verás, esa chica ha estado persiguiéndote desde hace un buen tiempo, y elaborando muchos planes para capturarte. Muchos de ellos hemos logrado desarticularlos a tiempo y los pocos de los cuales has sido víctima han sido los que no pudimos predecir, o evitar. Esta situación se esta volviendo una carga seria para Konoha, y debemos hacer algo al respecto.

Tsunade se pone de pie, y se acerca a Katt para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Katt… cuando decides tomar las cosas por tu cuenta, escaparte, o correr los riesgos en forma irresponsable estas atentando contra todo el trabajo que hacemos para protegerte, y arriesgas a las personas que tienen como labor cuidarte, y cuidar a los demás. Tú has visto los peligros a los que han estado expuestos Genma, Ibiki y Kakashi. Como Hokage, debo pedirte que tomes una decisión, y tienes tres alternativas.

"¿Ibiki?... ¿Cuándo a Ibiki lo han atacado?... Como si me quisiera mucho"

-La primera alternativa que tienes, y no es la más agradable, es irte de Konoha. Con esto, este problema que te atañe a ti se irá contigo, evitando que más inocentes corran algún riesgo.

Katt espera a escuchar las otras dos antes de decir, o incluso pensar algo.

-La segunda alternativa es volverte responsable, y seguir nuestras reglas. No quiero que te pase nada, y poseemos la capacidad de cuidarte y protegerte. Sin embargo, no podemos realizarlo si andas escapándote o escabulléndote en la noche. De esta forma, puedo garantizar tu seguridad, y reducir en gran medida el riesgo al que están sujetos los demás.

"¿Capacidad de cuidarme? ¡Me escapo varias noches, y jamás me han parado!"

Tsunade se aleja unos pasos, y le da la espalda a Katt sin decir palabra.

-¿Y la tercera?

-Enfrenta a Leiko, y véncela. Pero esta vez, ten tú la ventaja en tus manos.

Katt levanta su ceja, como esperando que Tsunade explique sus palabras.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como una ninja tan poco experimentada como tú logra meterse tantas veces a la oficina de la Hokage a espiar las conversaciones, leer los expedientes, escaparse de Konoha en la noche, y salirse siempre con la suya sin que la atrapen?- pregunta Tsunade seriamente, aún sin voltear a ver a Katt.

-Ha pasado por mi mente… y la respuesta que ustedes sean unos inútiles espero que no sea la correcta.

-Uzumaki Kushina- comienza a decir Tsunade -Fue una ninja del país del Torbellino, que actualmente no existe. Por una buena temporada estuvo rondando Konoha, dispuesta a descubrir los secretos de uno de sus ninjas más poderosos y famosos… el Yellow Flash de Konoha, conocido también como Namikaze Minato.

Katt no entiende a que vino toda esa explicación.

-La joven Uzumaki pasó desapercibida gran parte del tiempo, hasta que finalmente gracias a la ayuda de algunos miembros del clan Hyuuga, esta pudo ser atrapada. Hyuuga Hiashi lideró esta operación, y cuando la capturaron, descubrieron uno de los secretos de esta hábil ninja. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cual era?

-Hmmm… ¿El chakra?

-Efectivamente. Pero no cualquier chakra… el chakra revertido que tanto ella como tú posees. Los estudios posteriores que realizaron los Hyuuga determinaron que una persona con este chakra, puede liberarlo de tal forma que pueda borrar completamente su presencia, incluso para sentidos ninja más finos. Un ninja de este tipo sólo podría ser encontrado por métodos más primitivos como el olor, o muchos más avanzados como la emisión del chakra a través del byakugan de un Hyuuga. De esta forma…

-…Yo me metí en tu oficina, me salí de Konoha e hice todo lo que me dio la gana sin que nadie me notara- responde Katt derrotada y resignada "Y yo que pensaba que era hábil"

-Pero tampoco te quites méritos- añade Tsunade como imaginando lo que pasaba por la mente de Katt- Escapas a los sentidos ninja, pero eso de todas formas requiere habilidad de infiltración que posees. Que no puedan detectarte no sirve de nada si no eres sigilosa y cuidadosa con tus movimientos. Por eso, noté tu determinación por mejorar, y tu deseo de investigar y aprender más. Desde un principio sabía que te daría curiosidad mirar tu expediente, y averiguar ciertas cosas… así que te facilité algunas. El expediente estaría más cerca, pero sólo si eras lo suficientemente hábil para quitarle las trampas que tenía encima, serías digna de leer su contenido. Nunca dudé que tuvieras la habilidad, y es por eso que no dudo que tengas la habilidad para enfrentar a Leiko.

Tsunade se voltea para mirar a Katt, y señala la cima del acantilado de uno de los lados que rodean al lago.

-Leiko tiene un nuevo plan para atraparte, y según lo que me informaron, ella se dirige a Konoha en este momento. Todavía tardará cuatro horas más en llegar por esta zona, y pasará precisamente por aquí.

Tsunade vuelve a mirar a Katt, que la agarró sorprendida con lo de Leiko.

-Tienes tres alternativas, y estoy convencida que vas a querer tomar el asunto en tus manos, que dejar que alguien lo haga por ti. Ya has peleado antes con Leiko, y sabes a que te enfrentas. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de agarrarla por sorpresa, y tomar esto como una ventaja para ganar la batalla. Si ganas, te habrás librado de un problema, y tendrás mi aprobación para ir con el ermitaño para que te ayude a mejorar tus técnicas y habilidades… pero si pierdes… el problema de Leiko y Akatsuki terminará aquí.

La Hokage se sienta a esperar la respuesta de Katt, pero antes de escucharla añade.

-De todas formas, es tu decisión. No pienso dejar que alguien la elija por ti, así que quiero que lo decidas aquí y ahora, sin que nadie te presione.

"De las tres, prefiero pelear con Leiko. No quiero irme de Konoha, y ni quedarme encerrada bajo las reglas de Tsunade… aunque claro, eso significaría matar a Leiko… no es que ella vaya a matarme, tampoco quiero irme con su jefe que tal vez si planee matarme. A la larga, o me termina llevando, o termina muerta por cualquier ninja de Konoha, así que mejor resuelvo mi problema yo sola"

-Asumo que me quedaré a pelear con Leiko.

-Que así sea- responde Tsunade asintiendo con la cabeza con una sonrisa, como indicando que eso era lo que ella quería -Entonces después de esto, no nos veremos en un tiempo. Cuando termines que entrenar con el ermitaño, vuelve a Konoha, que me gustaría ver cuanto has mejorado, además de terminar de responder tus preguntas.

Tsunade se despide de Katt con un abrazo, y comienza a alejarse.

-Piensa bien las cosas, y prepárate para el combate. Tienes cuatro horas, ¡Aprovéchalas al máximo!- afirma mientras se aleja en dirección a Konoha.

Katt se termina quedando sola, con su destino en sus manos.

-Detesto cuando me dejan a mi suerte…- dice Katt con una sonrisa -En fin… ¿Cómo vencer a Leiko…? Debilitarla con el ataque sorpresa, y ahora que esta sola sin su amigo el lector de mentes la batalla será más pareja… ¡Dinamitar la zona!

Katt comienza a sacar sus notas explosivas, y comienza a distribuirlas en lugares tácticos, y por donde Tsunade le indicó que aparecería. Luego, con la zona llena de trampas, solo le queda una cosa más por hacer.

-Orioncito… Tú vas a ayudarme a pelear con Leiko, y de premio te daré mucha carne.

-¿Cuánta carne?- responde la voz del zorro desde la mochila.

-Mucha y también queso- responde Katt alegremente "Maldito zorro extorsionador"

-Bueno- dice Orion sacando la cabeza de la mochila.

Katt termina de preparar sus cosas, y luego se dedica a esperar.

x x

Leiko estaba acercándose cada vez más a Konoha. Luego de cruzar el Valle del Fin estaría en posición y lista para ejecutar su plan.

Con rapidez llegó al borde del acantilado, le dio un rápido vistazo a la zona para ver cual era la ruta más rápida para bordearlo, cuando una gran explosión bajo sus pies la envolvió, y borró todo el plan de su mente. Muchos ninjutsus de tierra vinieron a su mente, pero el dolor repentino no le permitió realizar ninguno a tiempo.

Leiko cayó al lago golpeada por muchas de las rocas que salieron despedidas por la explosión, y antes de poder recuperarse por completo, vio la figura de su objetivo atravesando el lago con rapidez hacia ella. Sólo llego a sacar su kunai, y antes de poder realizar una técnica, el combate había comenzado.

* * *

Y continúo con lo mismo de retrazarme… esta vez los culpables son mi poca capacidad de centrarme en algo y los lindos gatitos de mi edificio que maúllan ^^ es que son adorables y están debajo de mi ventana (Vivo en el primer piso) adoptamos a su mamá como gata del edificio hace un tiempo y justo resultó que estaba preñada así que ahora tenemos siete gatitos extra, tienen tres semanas y están empezando a tratar de huir de su cama que les compre xDDD y como son peluditos no me resisto a salir a mirarlos por mucho rato. Y bueno el combate… me trabe para escribirlo así que ya que me demoré mucho será para el próximo (además ya está bastante largo)

Bueno, no es que se me de por bajar a Genma pero el hombre tiene la mala suerte de no estar al nivel de la situación en lo que es poder… pobrecito (Genma aguantó más cuando se enfrentó a Leiko cuando andaba en el cuerpo de Ino… lamentablemente luego de eso las cosas no han estado a favor del jonin)

¿Con quién estaban peleando los encapuchados? que uno ya está muerto pero el de la máscara aún no ¿Kakashi dejará de meter a Katt en un genjutsu? que a este paso se le vuelve costumbre. Tsunade podía ser una persona seria… quien lo diría xD cualquier cosa si quieren revisen el capítulo 26 que es donde está el expediente de Katt y la información.

El siguiente capítulo "La prueba del ermitaño"

Ya saben dejen reviews para el adorable de Orion, el seguirá el camino de reviews hasta su casa xDDD (Ya casi son 300 reviews, ¿Llegaran 13 con este capitulo? xDDD)


	39. Chapter 39

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 39**

La prueba del ermitaño

* * *

Esto era algo que Leiko no había esperado; un encuentro con Katt no planeado por ella. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no está a su favor ahora, tiene una de sus piernas con una quemadura bastante grave causada por la explosión sin contar numerosos golpes provocados por las rocas. Aunque aún así no parece sentirse insegura de salir victoriosa ya que cuando se recupera de la sorpresa esboza una gran sonrisa.

-Me lo estás haciendo muy sencillo- comenta mientras se defiende de los ataques de Katt -Debes de haberte vuelto loca para venir a enfrentarme aquí.

"Técnicamente Tsunade sería la loca por traerme" piensa sin responder sujetándole uno de sus brazos en una llave. Leiko está a punto de romper la llave pero la imagen de otra Katt viniendo hacia ella la detiene, el hecho de que la imagen cree ondas en el agua mientras se acerca no parece gustarle mucho, eso quiere decir que es real y que Katt no está sola o aprendió a hacer un Kage bunshin. Con algo de dificultad logra evitar el ataque de la recién llegada y alejarse unos segundos para observar su situación "Lindo Orion sabe imitarme bien, aunque dudo que si llega a golpearla pueda hacerle mucho daño, incluso eso bastaría para que supiera con seguridad cual es la real" piensa Katt al ver a Leiko.

-No importa- murmura -Sé que aún así puedo ganarte- agrega recuperando la sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-¿No crees que te estás confiando un poco?- pregunta Katt algo indignada con la actitud "Aunque claro no hay persona mas indeseable para pelear que alguien que viene con el ego inflado… distrae demasiado" piensa retomando el combate.

El combate se vuelve bastante pesado para Leiko evitar los ataques de dos oponentes en el estado en que se encuentra no es algo sencillo, sin contar que poco a poco empieza a irritarse de sobremanera al tener demasiados problemas para siquiera rozar con algún golpe a Orion.

El combate no va a su favor de eso ya no parece tener dudas ya que la confianza de su rostro se ha desvanecido. Con algo de trabajo Leiko logra acercarse a una de las estatuas y trata de subir por ella "No, no te vas a escapar" piensa mientras la sigue y continua el combate pero ahora en una posición algo más incómoda para Katt, el hecho de tener que sujetarse a la estatua con chakra y pelear no es un problema, si es que tuviera que hacer cada cosa por separado, pero combinarlo la obliga a bajar su nivel de combate, simplemente jamás había tenido que pelear en posición vertical.

Este bajón en el nivel hace que Leiko se detenga en su intento de huir, en esta posición las cosas se ponen más parejas.

"No quería hacerlo pero… espero que Orion siga siendo tan bueno para esquivar como siempre" piensa mientras logra colocarse un poco más alto que Leiko mientras Orion la retiene -Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fire Ball)-

Una gran bola de fuego se dirige hacia Leiko, Orion la esquiva primero cayendo al lago y luego Leiko haciendo lo mismo "Quédate abajo…" piensa Katt mientras salta de regreso al lago.

El combate comienza de nuevo y la escena de intento de huir de Leiko se repite, pero esta vez Leiko es la que hace un ninjutsu en cuanto tiene a las dos Katt cerca de ella. En el momento en que Katt ve los handseals se aleja de la tierra instintivamente con un salto, lamentablemente Orion no y el lugar donde estaba se lo 'traga' dejando sólo la cabeza fuera.

-Listo, ahora creo que estamos algo más parejo… claro, tú con la desventaja- comenta Leiko posando la vista donde Katt.

"Debí de haberle dado alguna clase a ese zorro…" piensa fastidiada al ver a Leiko acercársele "Al menos ella está golpeada y cansada…"

El combate de las kunoichis es retomado, a pesar de las palabras de Leiko, luego de tanto movimiento ella no es la que tiene la ventaja, pero aún así sonríe -Veo que no vas a ganar esta pelea… no me estás atacando en serio y no soy idiota para no darme cuenta, si quisieras matarme estarías peleando más similar a nuestro encuentro en Suna, créeme dejarme inconciente no te va a hacer victoriosa… en cambio a mi…- dice sonriendo.

Katt maldice para si, tiene un punto en eso, a ella con dejarla inconciente le basta "El problema es que no me siento bien matándola… pero considerando que ya llegué a este punto no hay otra solución pero… aún así" piensa mientras continúa el combate.

En ese momento ambas kunoichis quedan 'atoradas' en una llave sin poder moverse. Orion ve eso desde su posición y simplemente retoma a su forma de zorro con lo que el hueco donde estaba metido le queda grande y logra salir para ir corriendo donde Katt, pararse en su cabeza y hacer lo que su dueña no lo había visto hacer pero tenía idea que podía.

De la boca del zorro una ráfaga de fuego es expelida cayendo directamente sobre el torso de Leiko y pasando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Katt. Ambas kunoichis liberan la llave, Katt para no quemarse y Leiko por el dolor.

-¡Maldito zorro!- grita Leiko encolerizada sujetándose el costado de su abdomen donde ahora suma otra herida más.

Katt decide no perder el tiempo y corre hacia Leiko, pero esta vez la expresión de la kunoichi cambia al ver que el combate va a retomarse, ya no se ve segura y corre en dirección contraria a la de Katt, en dirección a una pequeña playa con un bosque cercano, sabe que en tierra puede escapar.

-Orion adelántate- dice Katt haciendo que su zorro salte al agua y empiece a correr pasando a Leiko y llegando a la playa primero "Esto ya es el colmo hasta mi zorro parece mejor ninja que yo…"

Leiko llega a tierra y evita a Orion que en esa forma no parece ser capaz de atacar, logrando acercarse un poco al bosque.

-Katon: Ka yari no jutsu (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- exclama Katt lanzando el jutsu contra Leiko, si la muchacha llega al bosque es seguro que escaparía.

Leiko logra evitar el ataque y rueda hacia un costado mientras hace unos handseals cubierta por el polvo del agujero que creo el jutsu de Katt. Antes de que Katt pudiera esquivarlo siente que las rocas alrededor de ella se levantan y la golpean fuertemente lanzándola un par de metros, de regreso a la orilla del lago.

Leiko se pone de pie -Sabes algo… ya no me importa la misión voy a matarte aquí mismo, no tienes idea con quien te has metido.

Katt se pone de pie, la situación cambio de enemigo huyendo a enemigo enojado cosa que nunca es buena "No vi ese ataque…" piensa limpiando un poco de sangre de su rostro con su mano, una de las piedras realmente la golpeó bien.

Leiko se lanza contra Katt ahora parece estar realmente enfadada. Cuando esta cerca de Katt esta se prepara para usar otro jutsu de fuego -Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Fire Relase: Great Dragon Fire)- con esto una explosión de fuego golpea a Leiko, pero a diferencia de las otras veces que ha atacado a alguien y a pesar de haber recibido la técnica Leiko no ha sido expulsada hacia atrás, una especie de 'soporte' de tierra apareció detrás de ella impidiendo el efecto al sujetarla.

Leiko aprovecha los segundos de sorpresa de Katt y logra atacarla con un kunai clavándolo en el brazo de la pelirroja y haciendo que pierda el balance con su propio peso quedando encima de Katt.

"Diablos" piensa Katt al caer al suelo, se había descuidado demasiado, debió haberla atacado con todo desde el inicio cuando tenía la ventaja "A este paso, ella va a ser la que termine matándome a mi" piensa algo desesperada mientras trata de sacarse de encima a la kunoichi.

Luego de acomodar sus piernas por entre las de Leiko se sujeta de la kunoichi y se impulsa para salir por debajo de ella, provocando por inercia que Leiko sea impulsada hacia delante.

Rápidamente se ponen de pie y ambas hacen lo mismo -Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fire Ball)- provocando el choque de dos bolas de fuego que crea una onda que expulsa a ambas kunoichis hacia atrás y empieza a quemar un poco las plantas cercanas.

Katt se pone de pie y ve a Leiko terminando unos seals, una pequeña columna de tierra empieza a crecer rápidamente elevándola. Katt nota que Orion se está acercando y al parecer planea subir la columna así que ella hace lo mismo.

Orion se adelanta y vuelve a quemar a Leiko, esquiva uno de los golpes de la muchacha pero queda en el aire cosa que ella aprovecha para hacer otra bola de fuego, pero Katt logra des-invocar a Orion a tiempo para que la bola no lo alcance pero Leiko no note la repentina desaparición del zorro.

Aprovechando que Leiko tiene la mirada fija en encontrar al zorro Katt se impulsa con la columna saltando hacia atrás mientras hace los seals para otra bola de fuego, está impacta directamente contra la columna de Leiko muy cerca de donde ella estaba parada.

Katt cae en el piso y evita las rocas que caen de la explosión de la columna, puede sentir el sonido del cuerpo de Leiko caer y un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero cuando las rocas se asientan no logra divisar a Leiko por ningún lado.

-¡Maldición!- dice Katt buscando con la mirada alguna pista de donde puede estar metida la kunoichi. Hasta que lo nota, cerca de una de las paredes del acantilado hay un pequeño hueco "Está huyendo, no ha tenido tiempo de limpiar bien su rastro" piensa acercándose rápidamente al lugar.

Al estar al frente se queda mirando por unos segundos hasta que suspira profundamente "Hasta aquí llegó supongo…" piensa algo insegura de si debe de terminar de una vez el problema "… No tengo opción, jamás voy a tenerla así de nuevo" -Katon: Ka yari no jutsu (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- dice provocando que la lanza de fuego viaje a través del hueco ocasionando una explosión que la lanza un buen par de metros sobre el agua "Sólo a mi se me ocurre crear una explosión en un lugar cerrado" piensa mientras sale a la superficie y se coloca encima con su chakra.

Al llegar a la orilla ve entre unas rocas el cuerpo de Leiko. Con cuidado se acerca a ver. La joven está bastante golpeada y cuando la revisa ve que no está respirando ni su corazón latiendo. Katt se arrodilla al lado mirándola un rato, como si esperara a que se levantara.

Pasan los minutos y un olor distrae la atención de Katt. Al voltear ve que buena parte de los árboles cercanos están quemados o quemándose "Ya tengo suficiente con haber matado a Leiko no quiero sumarle el bosque" piensa poniéndose de pie y acercándose para tratar de apagar el fuego.

Luego de una hora de cortar ramas de árboles que aún no había empezado a quemarse logra contener el fuego "No puedo apagarlo, pero si puedo evitar que se expanda mucho" piensa regresando donde Leiko. Con cuidado saca el cuerpo de entre las rocas y lo acomoda cerca del lago.

"El anillo…" piensa Katt al ver la mano de la joven y se lo quita con cuidado viéndolo bien, el anillo tiene una pequeña inscripción "…Tres"

Katt guarda el objeto "Orion…" y trata de invocar a su zorro, pero como sucede últimamente cuando los des-invoca, es incapaz de traerlo.

Katt se recuesta contra un árbol cercano a descansar, el lugar está bastante quemado "Maldita Leiko… tan simple que hubiera sido mantenernos peleando en el agua…" Luego levanta un poco su mano y empieza a observar el anillo que le quitó a Leiko "Esto fue lo que se llevó del cuerpo de Ryoko antes de escapar... ¿Tanta cosa por un anillo?"

De la nada una presencia que se acerca distrae a Katt y esta se oculta rápidamente "¿Ahora qué?"

Observando con cuidado por entre los restos de ramas, Katt ve una imagen que no le agrada en absoluto, una figura parada junto al cuerpo de Leiko, alta vestida con la túnica de Akatsuki y para colmo de males es una figura conocida "El amigo de Ryoko… esto de verdad que no es bueno"

El miembro de Akatsuki revisa a Leiko sin mayor cuidado y le sostiene la mano donde debería tener el anillo, bastante molesto la suelta y pasa la mirada por los alrededores haciendo que Katt deje de mirar y se oculte bien "¡Diablos!" piensa mirando el anillo que tiene en su mano "No creo que se vaya hasta encontrarlo o encontrar a quien lo tiene… pero estoy muy cerca para irme sin que me note. El olor a quemado va a servir para tapar el mío pero… si se pone a buscar me va a encontrar" con cuidado Katt se asoma un poco para ver donde está el miembro de Akatsuki "De verdad que tengo que empezar a usar un gorro o algo que con este pelo entre tanto tronco carbonizado no es difícil que me vea si no tengo cuidado" Cuando el miembro se aleja un poco Katt extiende su mano con cuidado e impulsa el anillo para que vaya por el suelo en dirección hacia Leiko "No me queda otra opción, con suerte cree que no lo vio o aunque le parezca extraño decide irse…"

Pasan unos minutos no muy agradables para Katt que está quieta tratando de escuchar los pasos del hombre "Que se largue de una vez…" este se mueve lentamente buscando en los alrededores y deteniéndose de vez en cuando. Hasta que luego de mucho rato al parecer el miembro de Akatsuki ve el anillo; al recogerlo se queda parado en el lugar cosa que no le agrada a Katt ya que asume que debe de estar mirando el área así que ni muerta debe de asomar la cabeza para ver que está haciendo. Los segundos se están haciendo infinitamente largos, sabe que en el estado en que se encuentra escapar le sería imposible. Decide mantenerse quieta tratando de respirar lo más despacio posible, de no moverse un centímetro o siquiera tragar saliva.

Un sonido de disgusto de parte del miembro de Akatsuki, luego siente como parece que carga el cuerpo de Leiko y después se va.

Katt se queda en su lugar por unos minutos más sin moverse hasta que logra hacerlo, con cuidado trata de ponerse de pie, pero la combinación del estado en que acabó la pelea con Leiko más la tensión del momento no están ayudando.

Desde el piso, apoyada sobre sus rodillas Katt se queda mirando el cielo "Yo y mis brillantes ideas debí de haberme alejado lo más que pude de este sitio y además ¡¿En qué estaba pensando!? Llevarme el anillo que se notaba que era importante para este grupo" piensa apoyando su cabeza contra el piso "Aunque al menos parece que ya acabó…"

Luego de una hora Katt se pone de pie y se aleja del lugar, dejando atrás las estatuas del primer Hokage y de Uchiha Madara. Ya algo más cerca de Konoha y en la tranquilidad del bosque decide tratar de invocar a Orion, pero el intento es en vano ya que el zorro no aparece "Me quedaré aquí está noche… mañana veré para invocarlo mientras voy donde el ermitaño"

x x

En la mañana Katt empieza a ir en dirección hacia donde el ermitaño, eso es adentrándose en el continente, va a tener que salir del país del fuego e ir en dirección hacia el país del pájaro, y aún más lejos; el viaje debería de ser de una semana si es que no ocurre nada en el camino.

Pasa un poco más de dos días y Katt no ha conseguido invocar a Orion aún, cosa que le preocupa demasiado "No creo que quien lo tenga lo trate mal pero… tal vez a regresado a Konoha como siempre hace…" piensa deteniéndose y mirando en dirección al país del fuego. Pasan unos segundos y comienza a regresar hacia Konoha "El ermitaño ha estado esperando, así que puede esperar un poco más, no quiero dejar a Orion abandonado en Konoha…"

x x

Katt llega a Konoha en la noche y va para la entrada donde encuentra, como es casi costumbre, a Kotetsu e Izumo.

-¿Han visto a mi zorro?- pregunta Katt acercándose a ellos.

Ambos ninjas se miran y niegan con la cabeza -¿Lo perdiste? Tu zorro es medio travieso por lo que he escuchado, deberías de encontrarlo- contesta Izumo mirando a Katt.

-¿Además dónde te habías metido? Te fuiste con Hana y ella regresó sola hace unos días- agrega Kotetsu curioso.

-Misión…- responde Katt sonriente -Mejor voy a ver si está en mi casa- dice antes de irse.

"Bueno, Orion es enano, aunque haya entrado por la puerta es probable que no lo hubieran notado a menos que hubieran estado comiendo y les quitara la comida…"

Katt busca en su casa sin éxito aunque aprovecha para darse un baño y quitarse la mugre que tenía encima, sangre, sudor, tierra y un olor a quemado en todo su cuerpo "… Y de paso me cambio de ropa…"

Cuando se alista como es debido decide retomar la búsqueda de su zorro pero en vano, del zorro no se ha visto ni la sombra "Veré con Kakashi…"

La casa del jonin está vacía probablemente en misión aunque ve que el plato donde normalmente come Orion esta secándose "Tal vez se quedó con Kakashi… aunque no lo veo por ningún lado". Katt se queda sentada en el sillón por un par de horas pensando que hacer "Con esto de venir por Orion ya me retrasé como cuatro días… y no tengo idea si de verdad Kakashi lo tiene, el plato pudo haberse quedado ahí de la última vez y nunca lo llegó a guardar… maldito jonin tanta cosa que hizo con el genjutsu para que no me escapara y se larga a una misión…"

Katt decide luego de mucho retomar su visita con el ermitaño "Espero que Orion esté bien… se sabe cuidar… mientras no lo tienten con comida" piensa antes de irse nuevamente de Konoha.

x x

La semana de camino pasa rápido, pero sin Orion, cosa que deprime un poco a Katt y hace que varias veces haya estado a punto de regresar nuevamente a Konoha a buscarlo, pero al final logra llegar luego de una semana a un terreno montañoso bastante bonito y alejado de cualquier villa.

"Al menos el lugar es agradable" piensa sonriendo un poco mientras continúa avanzando. Se dirige a una montaña bastante grande, que es donde se supone está el hogar del ermitaño "Que fácil es subir montañas con chakra… pierde la gracia" piensa mientras sube saltando por la ladera.

Al llegar a la cumbre ve algo aún más bonito que el paisaje anterior, en la cima del cerro hay una especie de valle dentro de lo que parece haber sido el cráter de un volcán, uno bastante grande considerando el tamaño del lugar.

Katt baja al valle y empieza a caminar tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar un poco del paisaje mientras busca donde puede estar el ermitaño "Que bonito lugar… y es tan calmado no como los bosques cerca de Konoha donde te puedes chocar con un ninja cada treinta minutos"

Sin necesidad de realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva Katt divisa un poco de humo y va en esa dirección. Al llegar ve una pequeña cabaña de madera con una fogata prendida en las cercanías que tiene una olla calentando algo.

El ruido de la puerta de la casa llama la atención de Katt, ve un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años con una extraña mancha negra sobre su nariz y mejillas, en sus manos lleva algunas verduras.

-Ya era hora que llegara alguien de Konoha- comenta caminando hacia su olla y dejando sus vegetales en una piedra -¿Tantos problemas tuvo Tsunade para elegir a alguien? Aunque debo de decir que no sentí cuando llegaste- agrega levantando su mirada hacia Katt por unos instantes -Y aún eres difícil de sentir.

-Hubieron unos contratiempos y por eso recién he podido venir- explica Katt mirando al hombre "Fuera de la mancha en el rostro se ve normal, hasta su ropa se ve bastante clásica, su ropa si parece más la de un ninja"

-Acércate- dice el hombre mientras empieza a cortar sus vegetales sentado en el piso -Dime eres genin o chunin.

-Chunin- responde al estar cerca de él -Desde hace unos seis meses.

El hombre coloca sus vegetales en la olla y mira a Katt -Te gusta hablar al parecer.

Katt lo observa algo confundida -Si, pero no entiendo a que vino eso.

-Sólo te pregunte si eras genin o chunin, no hace cuanto lo eras- responde encogiéndose de hombros -Pareces más viva que los otros que han venido por acá.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No… o tal vez sí, depende de cada uno- responde, volviendo a cortar vegetales -Entonces, siéntate y cuéntame sobre ti.

Katt obedece y se sienta para empezar a hablar -¿Y qué quiere que le cuente?

-Pareces una persona diferente y ya que mi sopa se va a demorar en hacer… pues un resumen de tú vida no estaría mal.

-Bueno- responde Katt sonriente mientras le cuenta de donde salió que hacía en su mundo, un poco de su vida en Konoha y de su adorable invocación que para mala suerte no está presente.

-Que interesante, de verdad algo extraño, pero interesante… aunque que tengas una invocación de un zorro es algo inusual considerando que vives en Konoha- comenta el ninja mientras mueve su sopa -Pero… aunque parece que tienes algo de talento no estoy tan seguro de que estés hecha para la vida de un shinobi.

Katt lo observa con atención pero no lo interrumpe, el comentario le da curiosidad.

-Tus ideas y forma de vida pueden chocar un poco con la vida de un shinobi, tal vez ahora no te has dado cuenta pero si llegas a volverte jonin lo notarás…

-¿Matar gente?- pregunta Katt.

-Si, pero una cosa es buscar y matar a alguien cuando sabes que ese escenario es el que llegará tarde o temprano o matar a alguien cuando estás en la mitad de un combate, esas cosas si creo que las puedes hacer. A lo que yo voy es a matar a alguien simplemente por el hecho de que se te de una orden- explica el ninja mientras continúa con su sopa.

-… Supongo que no lo haría…

-Eso imaginé, muchos ninjas están obligados a hacerlo, obviamente en un rango como el que tú tienes y por tu personalidad es probable que Tsunade no te mandaría a algo similar, pero… hay que admitir que eres difícil de sentir no serías tan mala para ese tipo de trabajo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me va a entrenar?- pregunta Katt mirándolo.

-No, no quiere decir nada, simplemente es una observación; ya han venido tres ninjas antes que tú, aún falta el de Iwa… a todos les pongo una prueba, algo que sé les va a costar trabajo de realizar.

-¿No me va a mandar a matar a alguien no?- pregunta Katt con la ceja levantada.

- Eso sería interesante… pero no. Quiero ponerte un desafío que fuera muy difícil para ti considerando tu personalidad. Algo que demuestre que puedes superar esa barrera con la que tú misma te limitas.

-¿Desafío?

-El desafío que te asignaré será que logres convertirte en una ANBU de Konoha.

-¿¡Qué!? El líder de una de sus áreas me detesta- se queja Katt algo alterada.

-Eso va a ser un problema, pero creo que es lo necesario, cuando lo logres regresa con una carta de tu capitán que acredite que estuviste con los ANBU y tu desempeño- explica el ermitaño mientras saca de su ropa en pergamino y empieza a escribir algo -Estas pruebas son difíciles, dudo sinceramente que alguno regrese este año… pero con suerte tal vez alguno lo hace.

-ANBU…

-Entrégale esto a Tsunade, ahí está explicado todo- dice entregándole el pergamino -Por cierto, esto no tiene mucha importancia pero siempre me da curiosidad, ¿Qué tan buena eres como ninja?

-Pues… no sirvo para los genjutsus, aunque ya me acostumbré a salir de ellos… creo que soy buena en taijutsu y ninjutsu… pues tengo a Orion y un par de jutsus de fuego, aparte de lo que me enseñaron en la academia. Pero que tan buena soy… no lo sé supongo que depende contra quien pelee, alguien que se dedica a los genjutsus supongo que me ganaría relativamente rápido si no logro atacar antes que él.

-No está mal, aunque eres de estilo ofensivo… lástima estoy seguro de que podrías ser buena infiltrándote… ahora mejor regresa a Konoha.

x x

Katt regresa a Konoha entre deprimida y derrotada, lo que le ha pedido el ermitaño, considerando su relación con Ibiki, es casi imposible. Camina sin muchos ánimos por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a donde Tsunade.

-¿¡Katt!? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta algo alterada Tsunade botando algunos de los papeles de su escritorio al piso.

-Del ermitaño- dice Katt extendiéndole el pergamino.

Tsunade observa extrañada a Katt y luego se pone a leer abriendo los ojos cada vez más hasta acabar -Si… supongo…- dice en voz baja luego busca un pergamino, escribe algo y le indica una dirección a Katt -Ve y muéstrales el pergamino.

-Si.

x x

Katt va al lugar que le indicó Tsunade parece un edificio normal no muy lejos de su oficina, así que se acerca sin mayores problemas y toca la puerta "¿Para qué me mandó aquí?"

La puerta se abre y un anciano la observa de pies a cabeza -¿Si?

-La Hokage me mandó- responde Katt mostrándole el pergamino.

-No sostengas en alto eso- comenta el hombre mientras le hace una seña para que pase –Ve para las escaleras que van al sótano- indica.

Katt obedece aunque se encuentra extremadamente confundida "Yo quiero ver si mi zorro está en Konoha, no hacer de cartero de Tsunade" piensa hasta que al terminar de bajar las escaleras llega a un cuarto donde una voz la recibe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Katt ve que la voz proviene de un ANBU de cabello castaño claro, suena algo extrañado de verla ahí, está parado frente a una mesa junto con otros tres ANBUs, el resto de la habitación es difícil de ver por la poca luz del lugar "Una convención de máscaras… Tsunade me hubiera mandado con una para no desentonar…" piensa Katt algo divertida.

-Tsunade me dijo que viniera… aunque no tengo idea para qué- responde Katt terminando de entrar al cuarto y despejando la puerta.

-¿Tsunade-sama te envió acá?- pregunta el mismo ANBU acercándose a Katt.

-Si, con esto- responde enseñándole el pergamino.

El ANBU revisa el pergamino sin abrirlo y se lo devuelve, parece estar algo confundido pero no dice nada.

El sonido de unos pasos llama la atención de la gente del cuarto. Ibiki entra con un par de sobres en sus manos -Voy a explicarles rápidamente de que se trata esto, sé que no todos son de mi área pero armar el equipo de esta manera ha sido necesario considerando las circunstancias…- Ibiki deja de hablar al notar algo extraño en el ambiente, los ANBU no están la mitad de atentos de lo que deberían estar, sus miradas están posadas detrás de él, no en él. Al voltear ve a Katt parada junto a la puerta -¿¡Katt, qué diablos haces aquí!? ¿Quién fue el incompetente que se dejó seguir?- pregunta visiblemente enojado.

-Tsunade me mandó- responde Katt mientras ve como Ibiki le quita el pergamino y lo abre.

-Dame eso ¿Y por qué te mandaría…?- empieza a preguntar pero se detiene al leer el contenido del pergamino.

-Ya que esto parece una reunión de ANBUs asumo que por lo del ermitaño que quería que yo fuera ANBU como prueba para ver si puedo ser su alumna, aunque no estaría tan segura.

Ibiki respira un poco antes de soltar lo primero que se le viene a la mente al escuchar lo que dice Katt y luego algo más calmado la observa -No voy a negar que algo de talento tienes, pero simplemente no estás hecha para este trabajo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué me falta?- pregunta algo fastidiada.

-Disciplina, constancia, concentración, compromiso… y podría seguir hablando. Además tengo mis dudas sobre la autenticidad del documento.

-Ibiki-san- interrumpe uno de los ANBU, el que había visto el pergamino -Estoy seguro de que el documento es auténtico.

Ibiki voltea el rostro hacia el ANBU -¿Eso crees? Bueno, ya que tengo que ponerle una prueba para ver si está capacitada para tomar el examen real, creo que tú podrías ayudar, ahora sólo necesito a otro más.

En ese momento una ANBU de cabello morado negrusco y largo llega a la habitación llevando unos papeles aunque se detiene extrañada al ver a Katt ahí ya Ibiki de malhumor.

-Y tú- dice Ibiki mirándola -Ustedes dos lleven a Katt a otra habitación mientras termino de explicarles a los otros la misión, no necesito que se ande enterando de las misiones de los ANBU…

Ambos ANBU asienten con la cabeza y acompañan a Katt hacia la habitación del costado, hasta que escuchan a Ibiki -Más lejos… al final del corredor, no va a poder escuchar nada desde esa habitación.

Luego de un rato Katt se encuentra en una habitación mucho más pequeña acompañada por los dos ANBU. Estos están tranquilos apoyados contra la pared mientras Katt se aburre mirando los alrededores. El cuarto tiene un par de mesas, mapas y varias filas de estantes con archivadores. Luego de unos momentos Katt deja de ver a los ANBU, los estantes le tapan la vista, así que decide ver alguno de los tanto archivadores. Con cuidado empieza a ver si tienen título, pero al parecer están codificados ya que no entiende que es lo que dicen, luego de unos momentos elije uno que se no se ve tan grueso.

"Veamos… está escrito en código también…" piensa al ver imágenes de tipos con máscara y letras que no entiende "Aunque algunas de estás cosas parecen fechas…" la imagen de un ANBU con máscara y un pelo muy familiar llaman su atención "¿Kakashi? No sabía que era ANBU…" piensa al verlo.

Una mano la sujeta por el hombro antes de que pudiera hacer mucho con el archivo.

-No deberías andar husmeando entre estas cosas- comenta el ANBU quitándole el archivador y mirando lo que ella había estado viendo.

-Esta en código y además usan máscaras no afecta que lo vea- comenta Katt medio fastidiada.

-Por más que tengamos máscaras la gente que nos conoce bien nos puede reconocer… ¿No crees?- dice cerrando el archivador y colocándolo en su lugar.

-No me culpen, Ibiki fue el de la idea de meterme en este cuarto… es tentador, en especial cuando simplemente quieren que me quede esperando sin nada que hacer.

-Ibiki-san vendrá pronto y no va a mejorar su humor si te ve husmeando en los archivos- indica acompañándola hacia la puerta donde la puede vigilar mejor.

Los minutos pasan ahora ambos ANBU están más atentos con Katt cosa que no le hace mucha gracia. Hasta que Ibiki entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-Hagamos esto rápido que tengo cosas que hacer- dice Ibiki entregándole un pergamino numerado a cada uno, tocándole a Katt el número 0.

Proceso de selección. Prueba de pre-calificación.

El propósito de esta prueba es determinar si el candidato posee las aptitudes básicas para ser considerado para el examen de ingreso ANBU. El resultado de esta prueba determinará si el candidato podrá sobrevivir el examen oficial, el cual podrá darlo sólo si obtiene un resultado favorable en la presente prueba. La desaprobación de esta prueba imposibilita al candidato a dar el examen ANBU, y futuras pruebas de pre-calificación hasta que el Hokage determine lo contrario.

INSTRUCCIONES:

Al candidato y a dos ninjas más se les va a encomendar la siguiente misión:

Un mensajero va llegar a la villa dentro de 6 días a partir de la fecha de recepción del mensaje. El mensajero portará un pergamino que deberá ser entregado al Hokage de la villa.

La prueba consiste en evitar que el mensajero entregue el mensaje al Hokage. Los únicos que poseen conocimiento de esta prueba son los dos ninjas participantes, su supervisor ANBU, y el Hokage. Cada uno tiene un perfil que seguir, para asegurar la dificultad y neutralidad de la prueba.

El ninja 1 será el mensajero, y su misión será llevarle el mensaje al Hokage. El mensajero no sabe que el candidato debe impedir que entregue el mensaje, ni está familiarizado con el estilo de combate ni habilidades del candidato.

El ninja 2 será un tercer ninja, con la misión de evitar que el candidato logre su misión. Sin embargo, este no deberá revelar sus intenciones al mensajero.

El candidato será un ninja que se le encomendó la misión de evitar que el Hokage reciba el mensaje. El candidato sabrá de la existencia del mensajero, y del tercer ninja que planea detenerlo.

La misión comenzará dentro de tres días. El ninja número 1 comenzará su misión a tres días de camino de la villa, por lo que deberá partir inmediatamente. El candidato comenzará su misión a día y medio de la villa, por lo que podrá prepararse por día y medio en la villa, y luego partirá hasta su posición, a medio camino. El ninja número 3 comenzará su misión en la villa, y no podrá comenzar a actuar hasta dentro de 3 días, cuando el ninja 1 comienza su partida, y el candidato se encuentre en su posición a medio camino.

Ninguno de los tres se conocerá, por lo que de ser preciso pueden atacar hasta dejar fuera de combate a los otros ninjas, de ser preciso. El ninja 1 no espera ningún ataque en particular, y el ninja 3 no puede permitir que el ninja 1 descubra que lo quiere ayudar.

Se adjuntan tablas con mapas de la zona, y distancias. La misión terminará cuando el supervisor ANBU lo indique.

Cuando Katt termina de leer, el ANBU ya había abandonado la habitación. Sólo quedaban la ANBU e Ibiki, que la miraba seriamente.

Katt sale del edificio y se dirige tranquilamente hacia donde Kakashi a buscar al jonin y a su zorro. El departamento de Kakashi continua vacío y algo empolvado "Debe de haber ido a una misión larga" piensa algo desilusionada, ya está cansada de andar sacando sangre de su dedo para tratar de invocar a Orion "Tal vez se fue con Kero… no pierdo nada con ver además puedo ver como anda Genma" Pero al llegar a donde Genma es lo mismo que con Kakashi no hay ni Genma ni Kero, Algo cansada Katt decide ir a su casa que mañana luego del almuerzo debe de salir de Konoha para poder llegar al lugar donde debe de partir.

x x

Katt se levanta temprano esa mañana y se alista, tiene aún un buen par de horas pero no quiere alistarse a último momento además que va a volver a ir a la casa de Kakashi que con suerte ya está, y con más suerte aún tiene a Orion.

Katt entra al departamento simplemente para ver si está Kakashi y ve, para alegría suya, que el jonin está dormido en su cama.

Katt sonríe y se acerca al jonin tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y cuando está cerca se lanza encima de él abrazándolo -¡Volviste!

Kakashi abre su ojo y la observa por unos segundos -Katt…

-Y sigues igual de expresivo que de costumbre- agrega sonriente sin soltarlo -Sabes, deberías de estar algo más alegre no nos hemos visto en más de dos semanas.

-¿Ya van dos semanas? No me había dado cuenta.

Katt se queda mirándolo algo fijamente pero decide obviar el comentario –Por cierto ¿Has visto a Orion? Lo tuve que des-invocar en una pelea y no lo he podido volver a llamar- pregunta algo triste.

-Si, llegó hace unas dos semanas, ya que no te encontré me lo tuve que llevar a mi misión; debe de estar dormido en algún lado- responde Kakashi.

Katt se pone de pie y empieza a buscar a su zorro mientras Kakashi extrañamente se levanta para seguirla. El departamento de Kakashi no es para nada grande así que encontrar a Orion que estaba dormido en el sillón debajo de un cojín no fue tan difícil.

-¡Orioncito!- exclama Katt abrazando a su zorro que se despierta en ese momento -Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

El zorrito se libera del abrazo luego de unos segundos -Quiero mi desayuno- dice antes de irse a la cocina y meterse a la refrigeradora y dejar a Katt sola arrodillada en el sillón.

-Zorro ingrato…- comenta Katt decepcionada de la actitud de su zorro -Pensé que ibas a estar preocupado- agrega algo engreída -Pero no… eres igualito a Kakashi… lo único que en lugar de leer tú comes.

Kakashi esta de pie al lado de Katt muy sonriente -¿Qué me vez?- pregunta la pelirroja volteando su mirada hacia el jonin.

Kakashi se sienta al costado de ella -¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? que Orion no me dijo nada.

Katt continúa mirando al jonin aunque ya no tan fastidiada, al menos parece querer saber que había pasado.

-Quiero mi desayuno, que tengo hambre- comenta Katt poniéndose de pie -Te cuento mientras comemos.

Katt comienza a contarle a Kakashi, mientras preparan el desayuno, como fue que Kiba y Shikamaru fueron enviados a buscarla por Tsunade, cosa que parece divertirle a Kakashi, muy probablemente él fue quien le aviso a la rubia que Katt se había ido.

Cuando se sientan a desayunar Kakashi estaba a punto de 'desaparecer' su desayuno cuando escucha a Katt.

-Y entonces Hana me llevó al límite con el país de los campos de arroz donde estaba Tsunade esperando.

La mirada de Kakashi cambia radicalmente, ahora parece estar algo confundido y su velocidad de alimentarse parece haber bajado mucho ya que empieza a desayunar a velocidad de persona normal.

-Ahí Tsunade le dijo a Hana que se fuera y me hizo seguirla hasta el lago que está debajo de la catarata, donde están las estatuas de Madara y el primer Hokage.

La mirada de Kakashi no se despega de Katt, a cada palabra la expresión de confusión parece acentuarse más -¿Tsunade-sama habló contigo en el valle del fin?- pregunta.

-¡¿Valle del fin?!- Pregunta Katt algo incómoda -No sabía que se llamaba así… maldita Tsunade si hubiera sabido el nombre no me hubiera quedado a pelear ahí… Pero bueno, ya no importa mucho. En el valle me contó una historia, me respondió un par de preguntas y de ahí me dijo que podía elegir entre irme de Konoha, acatar las órdenes que me daba o quedarme a pelear con Leiko e irme luego a entrenar con el ermitaño- explica Katt, aunque esta vez se detiene al ver la expresión de Kakashi.

-¿Y qué decidiste?- pregunta Kakashi con un aire de preocupación.

-Eso que dije, y bueno ya que lo de Leiko era inevitable y no me gustó la idea de andar con guardaespaldas hasta que alguien se encargara de ella… pues decidí quedarme a pelear y Tsunade se fue.

-¿Te quedaste a pelear sola contra Leiko?- pregunta el jonin visiblemente sorprendido.

-Si, así que aliste la zona para recibirla y bueno, cuando llegó peleamos- responde Katt mientras Kakashi continúa mirándola algo espantado -Por suerte después de un buen rato pude ganarle aunque lamentablemente tuve que des-invocar a Orion o me lo hubiera quemado como a ella.

-¿Leiko esta…?

-Muerta…- responde Katt sin mirar a Kakashi -Era cosa de tarde o temprano, al final alguna de las dos iba a acabar así. Y bueno le quité el anillo que ella le quitó a Ryoko y me quedé tratando de apagar el pequeño incendio forestal que causé cosa que no fue buena porque apareció el compañero de Ryoko.

Con esto último Kakashi pudo haberse muerto en el lugar su expresión era difícil de explicar, se había quedado quieto, en cierto modo atento, pero su ojo dejaba ver que estaba demasiado confundido, simplemente lo que le estaba contando era demasiado extraño considerando que ella se veía en perfecto estado de salud.

-Por suerte me pude ocultar a tiempo y no me llegó a ver- dice haciendo que Kakashi se relaje un poco, eso explica que siga viva -Lo malo es que el tipo estaba buscando el anillo que yo tenía- agrega sonriendo y devolviéndole la expresión de incredulidad a Kakashi -Pero logré dejar el anillo donde lo pudiera encontrar sin que me notara, así que después de un rato se fue.

Kakashi respira un poco y trata de seguir desayunando -Entonces fuiste donde el ermitaño…

-Si aunque regresé a Konoha a buscar a Orion, pero como no lo encontré termine yendo… el hombre me puso una prueba para ver si acepta entrenarme.

-¿Y qué prueba es?- pregunta Kakashi con curiosidad.

-Me dijo que me volviera ANBU.

En ese momento Kakashi estaba comiendo su pan y casi se atraganta al escuchar a Katt -¡ANBU! Pero no puedes ser ANBU.

-Otro más…- comenta molesta por la actitud -¿Por qué diablos no puedo ser ANBU?

-Katt no tienes el carácter para ser uno, además es un trabajo muy peligroso- explica Kakashi recuperándose de la impresión -Se necesita muchas cosas para ser ANBU.

-Tú eres ANBU- comenta Katt fastidiada mientras lo mira y no eres la imagen de la responsabilidad.

-¿Cómo…? No importa… yo ya no soy ANBU, me retiré- explica Kakashi algo confundido.

-No importa, no pierdo nada con tratar- responde Katt fastidiada sin mirarlo -Luego del almuerzo tengo que salir.

x x

Katt pasa las horas restantes con Kakashi que está un poco más comunicativo tratando de hacerle notar que no debería de intentarlo, hasta que llega la hora en la que debe de salir -No necesitas ir con el ermitaño para entrenar, sigue como lo has estado haciendo que te va bien.

-No me importa igual quiero tratar- responde con una actitud engreída -¿Tan mal crees que me va a ir?

Kakashi se queda mirándola por unos segundos antes de responder -No, pero una prueba no es lo mismo que ser ANBU.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no me importa, igual voy a tratar- responde antes de salir con Orion "¿Realmente cree que no puedo hacer las cosas bien cuando de verdad debo de hacerlas?" piensa algo enojada.

x x

Katt sale de Konoha y llega al punto que Ibiki le indicó a día y medio de distancia. Es de noche un poco después de las doce. Orion está dormido y Katt decide que lo mejor es esperar a que el ANBU se acerque, en lugar de ella salir a su encuentro "Además la chica del pelo morado recién debe de estar saliendo de Konoha si es que planea interceptar en lugar de esperar…"

En la mañana Katt se sienta y coloca a Orion frente a ella luego de darle de comer.

-Ya que has sido un zorro que no se ha preocupado por mi, vas a ayudarme mucho en esta ocasión- dice Katt sonriente mirando a Orion.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a dar carne?- pregunta el zorro mirándola.

-Bueno, te voy a dar carne cuando terminemos- responde Katt, sabe que sino le ofrece algo es complicado hacer que el zorrito quiera colaborar.

-Bueno- responde Orion moviendo la cola.

-Vas a disfrazarte y a interceptar a un ANBU que va a venir disfrazado por este camino, por aquí no pasa mucha gente así que no va a haber mayor problema- explica Katt -Sólo quiero que lo acompañes hasta Konoha, aunque no le digas que eres mi zorro, tienes que actuar como… una niña que quiere ir a Konoha a comprar carne- "Si, eso va a sacar de concentración a cualquiera" -Y tienes que tener cuidado ya que otra ANBU va a venir a detener al que tú vas a estar acompañando.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Orion inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Cierto… no estabas conmigo en ese momento…- comenta Katt antes de empezar a explicarle bien que es lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Entonces yo sólo lo acompaño?

-Si, yo me voy a encargar del resto; cuando llegues a Konoha te separas de él- explica Katt

Para asegurarse de que su zorro no se desvié o distraiga Katt se mantiene con él hasta el día siguiente, hasta donde calcula que el ANBU debe de estar en el peor de los casos a un par de horas de distancia.

-Recuerda, no te distraigas por nada- dice haciendo unos handseals y transformándolo en una linda niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes -y no hables de más.

-Quiero carne y queso- dice Orion sonriente.

-Esto es algo bizarro- comenta Katt al ver a la niña saltar en su sitio moviendo la cabeza mientras pide carne y queso -Bueno te daré carne y queso.

Katt se aleja del lugar dudando si las cosas saldrán como debe "Aunque eso no interesa, eso sólo lo hago para confundirlos…" piensa con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirige de regreso a Konoha, abriéndose un poco para evitar a la ANBU en caso este dirigiéndose a buscarlos.

x x

Katt llega a Konoha cuando está anocheciendo "Perfecto, ahora a buscar a Tsunade… y deshacerme de ella por un par de horas" piensa dirigiéndose con cuidado al local donde normalmente 'descansa' luego del trabajo.

Katt llega y se transforma en una muchacha que ve por la calle para entrar al local, ahí como siempre está la alegre Hokage junto con Shizune que trata de controlar la cantidad que bebe.

"Primero sacar unos momentos a Shizune… pero aún no, el mensajero debe de llegar en unas tres horas…" piensa Katt mientras espera sentada cerca de sus 'victimas' cuando pasan unas dos horas Tsunade está suficientemente alegre como para ser presa fácil si hace las cosas con cuidado.

Se levanta y pasa cerca de Shizune con un vaso hasta que se tropieza derramando algo del líquido sobre Shizune.

-¡Perdón! lo siento muchísimo- dice Katt tratando de limpiar a Shizune aunque sólo la ensucia más.

-No, no te preocupes, deja que yo voy a limpiarme un rato al baño- responde Shizune al ver como la joven empeora la mancha cada vez más -Hokage-sama no beba demasiado- dice antes de irse.

Katt se aleja y regresa a su forma real "No tengo tanto tiempo así que…" -¡¡¡Tsunade!!!- dice alegremente acercándose.

-Katt que sorpresa verte por acá, ¡Ven a tomar sake conmigo!- dice Tsunade muy sonriente.

-Estaba pensando, ya que no veo a Shizune por acá, que deberías de ir a tomar tranquila a otro lugar, uno donde no te estén controlando, a fin de cuentas tú eres la Hokage- explica Katt con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien dicho Katt- comenta la rubia levantando su vaso.

-Ya sé vamos a tomar a mi casa… para celebrar que le gané a Leiko- comenta llamando a una mesera -Tráeme uno de esos barrilitos de sake- dice mientras la muchacha va por uno.

-¡Si! hay que celebrar que eres la primera persona de Konoha que gana una batalla en ese lugar- comenta entre sorbos de sake Tsunade.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Katt sintiéndose estafada, la mujer la abandonó en un lugar con un nombre y reputación cuestionables.

-Si, mi abuelo perdió ahí, Naruto también… pero mira, tú ganaste- explica muy sonriente.

-Bueno… pero ven- dice sujetando un pequeño barril que la mesera la trae -Vamos a mi casa a celebrar.

Katt sale del local con Tsunade y el barril, cuando se aleja un par de cuadras le entrega el barril a Tsunade -Me acabo de acordar de algo que tengo que hacer, pero esa no es razón para que no celebres, toma el sake y… las llaves de mi casa- comenta Katt muy alegre mientras Tsunade acepta y se va caminando "Por suerte aún está suficientemente estable como para moverse sola, aunque si se llega a tomar ese barril… mañana no va a ir a trabajar" piensa mientras se oculta y toma la forma de Tsunade "Ahora sólo me dedico a tomar sake mientras espero, el mensajero le tiene que dar el mensaje a Tsunade, va a tener que venir acá a buscarla"

Katt regresa disfrazada al local tratando de sonar alegre como Tsunade y regresa a su mesa "Por suerte Shizune aún no regresa…" piensa mientras toma algo de sake muy alegre y feliz "Que bueno que Tsunade es tan 'alegre' en las noches, no es tan difícil de imitar, ahora sólo tengo que aguantar un poco menos de cuatro horas"

Shizune regresa luego de un rato a controlar a Tsunade. Por suerte la muchacha no parece notar tanto la diferencia, al final de cuentas Tsunade simplemente habla y está alegre. Las horas pasan faltan diez minutos para las doce que es la hora límite "Que extraño… ¿Habrá pasado algo?... en cuanto acabe aquí voy a buscar a Orion…" piensa Katt.

En eso un hombre algo golpeado y en no muy buen estado entra por la puerta del local, revisa con la mirada y ser acerca hacia la mesa donde se supone está Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama esto es para usted- explica el hombre extendiéndole un pergamino.

Katt observa al hombre de arriba abajo pero no recibe el documento -Shizune ¿Es tu novio?- pregunta señalándolo.

-Hokage-sama- dice Shizune algo avergonzada mientras el hombre se queda mirando sin decir nada.

-Que jovencito tan agradable ¡Ya sé! Siéntate y cuéntame algo- dice levantando su vaso y tomando sake.

-Yo lo recibo- interrumpe Shizune sujetando el documento y abriéndolo.

El mensajero hace una pequeña reverencia y comienza a salir del local. Cuando Katt regresa la mirada con Shizune ve que esta terminando de hacer unos handseals.

-¡No! Deja eso- exclama Katt, pero es tarde el pergamino desaparece y Shizune la mira extrañada.

-Hokage-sama creo que ya tomó demasiado- dice realizando otros handseals y tocándola dejándola inconciente.

* * *

Feliz año nuevo (Y feliz navidad atrasada :P) para todos mis adorables lectores ^^

El Próximo capítulo "Junko ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Algo bonito y habrá la explicación de que ocurrió con Orion y el estado del mensajero ^^ (¿Alguien sabe de donde saqué en Junko?)

Una amiga ha abierto un foro de Naruto y ya que la propaganda siempre es buena y yo aprovecho para publicitar mi fic, pues ahora publicito el foro xD

http:// narutosekkai. /index. php (Sin los espacios) dense una vuelta por ahí que de paso si quieren comentar algo o buscarme es más sencillo que por reviews.

Ya saben dejen reviews y hagan feliz a Orion xD

Kakashi y Orion se parecen un poco xD ¿No es eso adorable? (Pobre Katt xp)


	40. Chapter 40

****

Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha

**Capítulo 40**

"Junko ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

* * *

La imagen borrosa del rostro de Shizune llega a los ojos de Katt que estaba despertándose pesadamente, la impresión hace que trate de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito acaba de recordar que se supone estaba actuando de Tsunade. Por como se ve el lugar parece que se encuentra en un cuarto en el edificio de la Hokage, se encuentra recostada en una cama, es de día y tiene a la kunoichi a su costado sentada en una silla.

-Que bueno que te levantaste ¿Por qué estabas como Tsunade-sama? La cantidad de chakra que utilizo para dormirla es bastante alta, pensé que podía haberte hecho daño- dice Shizune suspirando aliviada.

-Yo… pues…- Katt se encuentra ahora sentada en la cama sin saber que responderle a Shizune. Por suerte, la kunoichi parece más preocupada por su salud en ese momento que por respuestas.

-Encontré a Tsunade-sama dormida junto a su cama con un barril de sake a su costado, según Kotetsu e Izumo la vieron ir a tu departamento y la detuvieron antes que entrara pero no pudieron quitarle el barril- comenta algo preocupada -No tengo idea como llegó ahí y para colmo tenía tus llaves- agrega haciendo sonar el objeto.

"Que bueno que terminé usando uno de los IPod sin batería como llavero, asumo que es sencillo saber que son mías, sin contar que deben de haberla descubierto en mi puerta"

-Por cierto Ibiki-san quiere que te acerques al mismo lugar de ayer- comunica Shizune relajándose -Me alegro que te hayas despertado… te había citado para dentro de dos horas y me dijo que te quería consiente para ese momento, así que debe de ser algo importante.

Katt sale del edificio lo más rápido que puede antes que Shizune trate de indagar y exija respuestas. Se dirige a su casa a darse un baño antes de ir donde Ibiki. En cuanto entra a su departamento busca a Orion y al no verlo por ningún lado trata de invocarlo "Aunque no sirve de nada… ya no lo puedo invocar" piensa algo decaída sin saber donde quedó su zorro "Y el mensajero se veía en mal estado… eso me preocupa, luego de ir donde Ibiki voy a tener que salir a buscarlo"

x x

Katt se encuentra en una oficina con los dos ANBUs que hicieron la misión a su costado derecho, al frente sentado en un escritorio y con un papel que está leyendo cubriéndole el rostro se encuentra Ibiki.

Bajando lentamente el papel y dejándolo a un lado Ibiki posa la mirada en los tres ninjas que tiene al frente; dos de ellos se encuentran quietos y con sus rostros ocultos, como siempre detrás de sus máscaras, Katt en cambio parece estar algo inquieta ya que preferiría estar buscando a su zorro en esos momentos.

-¿Alguno me puede explicar que demonios es lo que sucedió?- ordena Ibiki observando a los ANBU -Tú primero- agrega mirando al ANBU que había actuado de mensajero y se encuentra junto a Katt.

-En el momento en que se me dio el pergamino salí para colocarme en mi posición, todo fue bien y no tuve ningún encuentro hasta la mitad de camino- explica, aunque al final su voz comienza a sonar algo confundida -Me crucé con una niña muy extraña de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, era pequeña y de contextura delgada de no más de ocho años, pero simplemente era extraña.

Ibiki levanta la ceja -Continua…

-Viajé con la niña aproximadamente medio día, estuve muy atento ya que era algo sospechosa, pero a pesar de eso no consideré necesario atacarla o abandonarla… me dijo que quería ir a Konoha a comprar carne y queso- explica el ANBU hasta que Ibiki dice algo.

-El zorro…- murmura Ibiki con una expresión de decepción.

-Viajé con ella hasta que alguien nos atacó, la niña extrañamente era demasiado hábil esquivando los ataques y en un momento en que estaba reteniendo al atacante sentí que me robó algo. El atacante logró contenerme y salió detrás de la niña… por un momento pensé en seguirlos pero, noté que tenía el pergamino aún en mi poder y que lo que se había llevado era… mi bolsa de almuerzo- explica extremadamente confundido -Luego de meditar un rato decidí resumir la misión, llegué a Konoha sin contratiempos, entregué el pergamino a Shizune-san que se encontraba en un local con Tsunade-sama y cuando estaba apunto de salir escuché a Shizune-san gritar y en lugar de ver a la Hokage estaba Katt inconciente en su sitio.

Ibiki se ve bastante irritado aunque posa la mirada en la ANBU para que ella de su informe.

-Salí de Konoha a los tres días a proteger al mensajero y el pergamino, cuando los encontré vi que estaba viajando con una niña sospechosa así que empecé el ataque, ya que el mensajero no podía saber que lo protegía y se lanzó sobre mi al pensar que era un atacante no tuve opción mas que pelear con él pero… la niña le robó algo así que la perseguí luego de contenerlo- explica la ANBU tragando algo de saliva -Me tomó un día capturarla, evitó todo lo que le puse y mis ataques, pero cuando al fin lo logré esta simplemente desapareció y dejo una bolsa de almuerzo vacía- explica entregando la bolsa al ANBU de al lado.

Ibiki cambia su mirada a Katt -¿Y tú donde demonios estuviste todo ese tiempo?- pregunta conteniéndose.

-Pues dejé a Orion donde debía, a día y medio de distancia y volví a Konoha a esperar cuando calculé que faltaban unas dos horas para que el mensajero llegara a la mitad del camino- responde Katt aguantando la risa luego de haber escuchado a los ANBU -Me saqué a Shizune de encima un rato para sacar a Tsunade del local y la sustituí.

-¿Orion?- pregunta el ANBU mientras guarda la bolsa que le habían robado.

-Su invocación… un zorro…- explica Ibiki -¿Y dónde está esa desagradable criatura ahora? No lo veo revoloteando por aquí.

-No lo sé siempre que se des-invoca se me pierde… me demoro mucho en encontrarlo, aunque siempre regresa… hasta ahora claro.

Ambos ANBU observan a Katt, es la primera vez que escuchan a alguien con problemas de ese tipo con su invocación, Ibiki por su lado no parece sorprenderle demasiado la declaración de falta de control sobre el zorro.

-Ustedes dos pueden irse- indica el ANBU hombre desaparece 'fusionándose' con el suelo mientras la mujer lo hace en una pequeña nube de humo -Tú…- agrega posando la mirada en Katt.

-¿…?

-El mensaje llegó a mis manos, tres minutos antes de la hora límite, así que lamentablemente temo que no puedes continuar con esto- explica Ibiki dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio en el rostro.

-No le dieron el mensaje a Tsunade- reclama Katt algo fastidiada al ver como Ibiki disfruta el momento.

-Ese, ha sido tu peor error; tú sobre todas las personas de esta villa sabes de más que Tsunade-sama deja de ser Hokage cuando se encuentra en ese estado en las noche y es Shizune la que se encarga de cualquier imprevisto durante esas horas- explica Ibiki retomando su rostro serio -Varias veces has estado con Tsunade-sama en las noches y sabes perfectamente de esto incluso te aprovechaste de su estado para reemplazarla.

Katt sólo hace una mueca de disconformidad, es cierto que sabía eso pero simplemente no lo pensó en el momento. Fue cuando vio el pergamino desaparecer de las manos de Shizune que notó su error, pero para eso ya era muy tarde sin contar que quedó inconciente a los segundos.

-Mandar a tú zorro a hacer el trabajo sucio… no sería algo malo, pero lamentablemente al hacerlo pierdes el control de la situación y el animal no es la invocación más entrenada del mundo o capacitada para improvisar- continúa explicando Ibiki -Perdiste el poco control que tenías al final, supongo que te confiaste demasiado, ya que te habías desecho de Tsunade-sama… unos minutos más que hubieras interferido y aunque el método fuera dudoso hubiera tenido que dejarte continuar.

x x

Katt sale bastante deprimida a buscar a Orion, no le gusta para nada haber fallado esa prueba y por ende tener que darle la razón en cierto aspecto a los que le habían dicho que no estaba hecha para ser ANBU "Tal vez debí de haber ido yo de frente pero… un combate con cualquiera de los otros dos y estoy segura que no me hubiera ido bien, no soy como Orion, no me puedo desaparecer cuando tengo un problema" piensa cubriéndose el rostro con las manos -Y para colmo malogré todo al final…

Luego de pasar por la casa de Genma, que continúa sin el jonin y por donde Hana que no ha visto a Orion; decide ir donde Tsunade a avisarle y de paso a preguntar si alguien ha dejado un informe sobre un zorro corriendo suelto por Konoha y haciendo destrozos.

x x

-…Es cierto que no tienes las cualidades que los ANBU normalmente tienen- comenta Tsunade luego de escuchar a Katt que había llegado bastante decaída hasta su oficina cuando al fin Shizune había conseguido despertarla y mandarla a trabajar -Pero tal vez cuando vea alguna mejoría en esa área te vuelva a mandar con Ibiki.

-Si…- responde Katt no muy animada -Por cierto ¿No has visto a mi zorro o recibido algún informe?

-No, a mi ni me digas tú lo tenías cuando te dejé- responde Tsunade, luego su rostro se pone serio -Por cierto, quiero que me digas que ocurrió en la pelea con Leiko.

"Asumo que Kakashi ya vino con el cuento…" piensa antes de empezar a narrar lo que había sucedido en ese combate, Tsunade se encuentra bastante atenta durante toda la historia, además de pedir que le indique también como fue lo del ermitaño.

-Creo que no te volviste ANBU porque gastaste toda tu suerte en esa pelea, no tienes idea lo cerca que estuviste de que te pudieran capturar…- comenta Tsunade frotándose la sien -Debiste haber abandonado el sitio en cuanto terminaste el combate y sin llevarte nada.

-Lo tendré en mente para la próxima ocasión- comenta Katt en un tono sarcástico mientras Tsunade levanta la ceja para mirarla.

-Pero ya no importa, Akatsuki tiene sus propios asuntos que atender y con Leiko fuera de escena no creo que asignen a alguien más a buscarte- agrega relajándose un poco -Ve a buscar a tu zorro que no quiero que empiece a hacer destrozos en Konoha.

x x

Una semana de búsqueda pasa y Katt aún no encuentra a Orion, no está ni en Konoha ni en los pueblos cercanos y esta vez está más preocupada "Orion había regresado luego de la pelea de Leiko pero se fue con Kakashi… esta vez no está por ningún lado… tal vez la ANBU lo lastimó mientras trataba de capturarlo" piensa muy decaída, pero el problema es que por más que se preocupe, lo busque y no duerma, no tiene manera efectiva de localizarlo.

Casi al límite de lo que puede aguantar, luego de perder a su zorro y no pasar la prueba de Ibiki, Katt logra ver algo agradable al regresar a Konoha desde un pueblo cercano mientras buscaba a Orion; a un tranquilo Kakashi que camina en dirección a su departamento mientras lee su libro.

Sin pensarlo Katt va al encuentro del jonin, que en cuanto la siente venir corriendo guarda su libro. En esta ocasión el libro no había pasado por la mente de la kunoichi, simplemente se acerca para abrazarlo fuertemente luego de sacarlo un poco de balance de tanta efusividad repentina. Kakashi parece que iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento la observa algo confundido al ver como Katt levanta el rostro para verlo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Kakashi sin saber muy bien que hacer, puede ver que Katt tiene los ojos algo irritados como si fuera a llorar pero no ve que lo esté haciendo aún -¿Sucedió algo en tu prueba?

Katt asiente con la cabeza haciendo que el jonin se preocupe un poco -No encuentro a mi Orion…- responde luego de unos segundos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Orion en esto?

-Es que se des-invocó a la mitad de a prueba y hasta ahora no regresa- explica Katt lentamente volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del jonin.

Kakashi la observa por unos segundos luego coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella y la aleja un poco sonriéndole para poder tener espacio para invocar a Pakkun.

-¿Para que me llamas a esta hora? ¿Y en la calle en la mitad de Konoha?- pregunta el perro al mirar el lugar donde se encuentra.

-Necesito que busques a Orion- explica Kakashi.

-¿Al zorro? No lo veo hace mucho- comenta Pakkun olfateando el aire.

-No lo perdí aquí… fue afuera de Konoha al menos a día y medio- comenta Katt bastante decaída aunque ya más calmada.

-Esta en Konoha- indica Pakkun antes de empezar a caminar por las calles en dirección del olor.

-Vamos- sonríe Kakashi acercándose a Katt.

Ambos ninjas caminan juntos detrás de Pakkun, Kakashi posa su mirada en Katt pero esta no dice nada, simplemente se dedica a seguir al perro para encontrar a su zorro, que ya lleva como una semana perdido.

-¿Qué sucedió en tu prueba?- pregunta Kakashi rompiendo el silencio luego de mucho rato de estar caminando.

-Nada, no salió como yo quería, para alegría de Ibiki- responde Katt con los ánimos por el suelo.

La conversación no va más lejos ya que Pakkun les indica que Orion está en la veterinaria de Hana. Hasta el momento Katt no había notado que estaban yendo en esa dirección y que el can se había detenido a olfatear detenidamente el área por unos instantes.

Al entrar, Hana recibe a Katt -Justo estaba por ir a buscarte- dice acercándose -Hace un par de horas llegó Orion algo lastimado… me alegro que haya venido de frente acá, al menos sabe que se le puede curar aquí.

-¿Lastimado?- pregunta Katt preocupada, es cierto que esa opción había pasado por su mente pero la ANBU había dicho que el zorro había escapado de todo lo que le había puesto hasta el final "…Tampoco creo que lo haya hecho volar por los aires en una súper explosión para atraparlo"

-Si, un poco, pero no te preocupes que ya lo curé, simplemente necesita algo de descanso- explica Hana sonriendo mientras va a buscar a Orion.

El sonido de Pakkun desapareciendo capta la atención de Katt, que voltea a ver a Kakashi que saca su libro para esperar a que ella termine de recoger a su zorro para poder irse.

Minutos después viene Hana con Orion, que se ve bastante bien ya que no tiene ni un vendaje encima -¡Orioncito!- exclama Katt acercándose a él y cargándolo -¿Dónde te habías metido?

El zorrito mira a Katt y luego voltea hacia otro lado -No sé- responde evitando mirarla y en forma traviesa.

Katt lo observa unos instantes, sabe que le está mintiendo pero en ese momento no le importa mucho -Ven que te tengo que dar mucha carne y queso por haber sido un zorrito tan lindo.

x x

Ya en su departamento Katt se dedica a prepararle comida a su zorro que espera alegremente moviendo la cola, Kakashi por su lado se instala en el sillón y se pone a leer su libro. Desde que entró a su casa, ya que es de noche, Katt se ha dedicado a caminar lo más pesado que puede haciendo la mayor bulla posible para incomodar a Ibiki "Maldito seas Ibiki…" piensa resentida aún por lo de su examen fallido.

-Sólo vas a conseguir que se enoje contigo- comenta Kakashi desde el sillón.

Katt deja a Orion comiendo y se sienta al costado del jonin con los pies apoyados en el sillón y colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Entonces, ¿No pasaste la prueba?- pregunta sin dejar de leer su libro.

-No…

-Es mejor así- dice Kakashi mirándola por unos segundos -Ahora que ya no está Leiko y que ya puedes dejar a un lado lo del ermitaño puedes estar más tranquila- agrega sonriendo.

-Si… no lo había pensado así… fuera de ver a donde va Orion cuando lo des-invoco no tengo nada pendiente de ese tipo de cosas- asiente Katt "Aunque claro aún me queda pendiente Kakashi y Genma…" piensa observando al jonin que aún la observa "Supongo que debería ver de una vez eso… no sirve de nada que siga retrasándolo… pero en cuanto vea que voy a tocar el tema va a escaparse o ignorarme… a menos que lo haga rápido…" -Kakashi… ¿Somos novios?- pregunta Katt sin pensarlo dos veces, no todos los días se puede sentar junto a él y tener su atención.

Kakashi se queda mirándola por unos segundos, al parecer no vio venir eso, sin contar que fue bastante directo -No, no te he preguntado nada ni hemos hablado de eso- responde el jonin casi regresando la mirada a su libro, pero se detiene y regresa la mirada con Katt -Además ¿Qué pasaría con Genma y Kankurou?

-Qué preguntes por Genma puede ser pero por Kankurou…

-Bueno, le gustas y obviando su edad, yo creo que tiene más posibilidades que Genma, ya tiene un miembro de Akatsuki en su lista de triunfos, eso es más de lo que Genma podría decir y eso que se supone es de rango más alto…- comenta Kakashi sonriendo, al parecer disfruta señalar el hecho de que Genma no es tan fuerte o famoso.

-No empieces con eso- comenta Katt algo disgustada.

-Bueno, pero aún no me has respondido- dice Kakashi guardando su libro.

-Pues estaría contigo, además no sé de que te preocupas tanto Genma está con Shizune- responde Katt, realmente ella no estaba preparada para esta charla a pesar que fue su idea provocarla.

-Eso no quita nada, puede terminar con ella- responde Kakashi observando a Katt -Además si no llega a enterarse…

-Yo le podría decir además esas cosas la gente se termina enterando.

-A pesar que eres habladora, no te imagino saltando por la calle diciendo que estás conmigo, así que dudo que alguien se llegue enterar, al menos no por chisme- observa Kakashi.

-No, no andaría saltando por ahí… considerando que obviando el tecnicismo de que me digas para estar juntos ya es como si estuviéramos- comenta en un tono engreído -No tendría porque ponerme a saltar tanto- agrega mirándolo.

Kakashi no dice nada sólo la observa muy divertido -¿No vas a decirme nada?- pregunta Katt aún en su tono engreído.

-No hasta que me asegure que Genma y Kankurou se mantendrán lejos- responde divertido el jonin.

-Tampoco vas a pretender que no les hable- dice Katt algo preocupada.

-No, pero simplemente que se mantenga alejados en cierto aspecto- explica el jonin aún divertido -Y yo sé como me puedo asegurar de eso.

La última frase de Kakashi hace que la kunoichi se preocupe un poco, puede ver como el jonin saca alegremente de su chaleco un par de pergaminos y se estira un poco a una mesita cercana para alcanzar algo con que escribir.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta extrañada al ver como el jonin se dedica a escribir un poco con una sonrisa que no puede ser contenida por la máscara que lleva puesta.

Luego de un par de minutos que Kakashi parece haber disfrutado mucho escribiendo y evitando que Katt lea lo que escribía el jonin le extiende los pergaminos -Firma- es lo único que dice.

-¿Firmar? Yo no le pongo mi firma a nada antes de leer ¿Y que son?- responde con mucha curiosidad.

-Léelos si quieres.

Katt los recibe y empieza a leerlos dibujando una mueca de espanto mientras avanza en su lectura -¿Y quieres que firme esto?- pregunta sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-Si- responde muy divertido el jonin.

-Ni siquiera es verdad- agrega Katt indignada.

-Después que firmes si.

Katt observa a Kakashi por unos segundos -Pero igual, no les vas a mandar esto- responde agitando un poco los pergaminos -Es cruel, además de extraño… no eres una empresa para andar mandando notificaciones por escrito… y además estas cosas no se hacen de esta forma.

Kakashi sonríe y saca su libro -No te estoy obligando a firmar sino quieres…

-Eso es extorsión- declara Katt señalándolo -Además ¿No te dan pena Genma y Kankurou?

Kakashi parece que se pusiera a pensar por unos segundos -No, no es para tanto sólo les informaría que se alejen.

Katt se queda mirando al jonin por unos momentos y luego los pergaminos "Mandarles una 'notificación' de que somos novios… jamás en mi vida había visto algo así" piensa Katt increíblemente extrañada "He visto gente rara que hace cosas raras pero de verdad que esto ni se me había pasado por la mente…"

-¿Lo vas a hacer bien?- pregunta Katt luego de pensar un poco.

-¿Bien?- repite Kakashi mientras pasa las hojas de su libro buscando algo.

-Si, no que seamos novios por firmar esto- explica Katt sosteniendo el pergamino "Si está tratando de establecer un record de 'la forma más extraña de decirle a alguien para estar' va a lograrlo"

-El pergamino es para informarles, no como un acuerdo entre nosotros- responde el jonin.

Katt tiene sus dudas pero tiene curiosidad si realmente planea hacer algo "En fin, ni que mi firma valiera mucho por aquí" piensa mientras firma bajo la mirada de Kakashi. En cuanto termina el jonin hace unos handseals y desaparece los pergaminos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Los mandaste?- pregunta Katt horrorizada, Kakashi no le responde sólo mantiene la sonrisa en el rostro -Realmente lo estás disfrutando ¿No?

Pasan un par de minutos en que Katt no le despega la mirada hasta que nota que el jonin regresa con su libro -¿No tienes algo que decir?

-Cierto- responde riendo un poco y mirando su libro -Aquí está- dice aclarándose la garganta -…Junko… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Oye! ¡Así no!- responde muy indignada -No firmé esos papeles para que me cites tu libro, al menos cambia el nombre.

-Bueno… no me culpes, jamás he hecho esto- añade el jonin al parecer un poco cohibido- Katt… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- aunque logra decir la frase en su tono normal de despreocupado.

"Que lindo" piensa para sus adentros al ver las fracciones de segundo en las que se notó a Kakashi algo nervioso -¡Si!- responde inmensamente feliz lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

Kakashi acaba debajo de Katt luego de la respuesta tan efusiva, esta vez, por ocasión especial no se escapó dejándole algún almohadón en su lugar. Katt tiene los brazos alrededor del cuello de él aunque algo aplastados ya que el jonin se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Katt levanta el rostro y mira hacia los alrededores hasta divisar un pequeño calendario, luego regresa la mirada al jonin -Tú te vas a olvidar- dice haciendo que el jonin la observe extrañado.

-¿Olvidar qué?- pregunta sonriente.

Katt logra zafar sus brazos y se pone de pie por unos instantes hasta que regresa junto a Kakashi con el calendario y algo para escribir.

-Estamos… 17 de Noviembre- dice mientras marca la fecha -Así no te olvidas- dice mostrándole.

-En realidad si me puedo olvidar ya que el del próximo año no va a tener la marca- responde riendo un poco.

-Pues antes de botar este, pasas las fechas que tengas apuntadas al nuevo y listo- agrega notando que muy probablemente vaya a tener que marcar la fecha nuevamente el año que viene para que él no se olvide "Aunque tal vez no se vaya a olvidar…"

Katt deja el calendario a un lado y regresa a abrazar al jonin que ya se había vuelto a sentar, haciéndolo que se recueste de nuevo -No te levantes- le dice.

-Tú te levantaste primero- responde mirándola y colocando su mano en su cintura.

-Pero para algo importante- responde bajándole la máscara y dándole un beso.

-Me alegro que no hayas pasado esa prueba, sino probablemente ya estarías en una misión- comenta mirándola a los ojos.

-Ahora ya no me quejo- responde sonriendo -Pero aún así espero poder volver a dar otra prueba.

-Eso dependerá de la Hokage, ningún nombramiento se hace sin su autorización- agrega Kakashi mientras ella juega con su oreja.

-Si ya lo sé… pero Tsunade no creo que tenga problema en hacerme ANBU sería convencer a Ibiki, a la larga los jonin si pueden nombrar si es que ya asumen que el Hokage lo va aceptar- responde abriéndole el chaleco.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta el jonin con algo de curiosidad mientras empieza a recorrer su cintura con sus manos, bajando lentamente.

-Como lo que hizo Minato contigo- responde mientras besa su cuello y comienza a deslizar sus manos por su pecho hacia abajo.

Katt se detiene al sentir que Kakashi acaba de parar de moverse, tiene sus manos colocadas en sus muslos pero ha cesado cualquier movimiento y su respiración se ha regulado. -¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Katt alejándose un poco para poder verle el rostro.

-¿Mi sensei me mintió? ¿El Hokage no me había nombrado jonin ese día?- pregunta Kakashi mirando el techo incrédulo.

-Pues…- Katt vuelve a acercársele dándole un beso, pero el jonin la sostiene de los hombros y la mira.

-¿Tú sabías?

-Bueno… según Minato eras el que tenía más posibilidades de todos los candidatos así que, ya que el Hokage no estaba decidió hacer de Hokage, en caso ese nombramiento hubiera sido importante, si no hubiera sido por el jutsu que me llevó ahí junto con Kiba y Leiko habrías sido nombrado de cualquier forma… incluso el Hokage lo admitió- explica Katt algo nerviosa.

Kakashi se pone de pie y se va a su cuarto -Voy a dormir.

-Kakashi… no te vayas- dice Katt siguiéndolo -No es nada malo, simplemente era para arreglar cualquier cosa que hubiera podido alterarse.

-Me mintió- responde algo incrédulo y dándole la espalda a Katt.

Katt se acomoda para darle la cara pero este se vuelve a dar la vuelta -Kakashi no te pongas así- comenta Katt al ver que luego de cinco intentos la escena se repetía; más que dolido parece estar engreído.

x x

Katt pasa el día siguiente bastante contenta, a Kakashi se le pasó el engreimiento de la noche anterior y al menos está un poco más pendiente de ella aunque sin quitarle mucha atención a su libro.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo ambos salen, con Orion metido en la mochila, a comprar algo para comer. Su relación fuera de haberse formalizado no ha cambiado mucho, pero eso no le molesta a Katt ya que ella misma lo había dicho, fuera del tecnicismo de la pregunta ellos casi actuaban como una pareja, claro casi considerando que Kakashi no es exactamente el novio modelo.

El almuerzo lo van a comer al departamento de él, de paso que el jonin quería revisar si le había llegado algún pergamino. Katt se mantiene bastante contenta, a pesar de que la noche anterior no fue para nada lo que ella hubiera esperado luego de la extraña declaración, no se siente frustrada o resentida, al contrario no veía las horas de poder formalizarse con él.

Entrada la tarde mientras Katt está con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del jonin, que se encuentra leyendo su libro sentado en el sillón, mirando el techo.

-¿De verdad crees que no estoy hecha para ser ANBU?- interrumpe Katt el silencio, luego de haber estado pensando en el tema mientras veía la portada del libro de Kakashi.

-No estoy disminuyendo tus habilidades de combate, que obviando los genjutsus si creo que podrías pasar las pruebas de taijutsu y ninjutsu… el problema está en el tipo de misiones que llevan los ANBU, simplemente no van con tu personalidad y carácter- explica Kakashi sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Pero tú fuiste ANBU- afirma Katt -Vi tu foto en un archivo.

Kakashi levanta el libro para poder ver a Katt -¿Estabas husmeando en los archivos de los ANBU?

-No pude evitarlo- responde algo avergonzada -Ibiki me mandó a esperar ahí con los dos que fui a dar la prueba… estaba aburrida y… los archivos me estaban llamando.

-¿Revisaste los archivos con dos ANBUs presentes? ¿Haciendo algo tan imprudente como eso planeabas volverte ANBU?- comenta algo divertido -¿Viste a alguien más?

-Un par más pero como estaban con máscaras no los reconocí, a ti te conozco bien por eso no tuve problema además tu cabello no es algo tan común y con la costumbre tuya de no mostrar tu rostro… pues la máscara tampoco hacía mucha diferencia- responde divertida.

Kakashi suspira un poco -El único combate que has tenido que realmente imite un poco una de las áreas de trabajo de los ANBU fue tu encuentro con Leiko… y no creo que desees repetirlo.

-No, y menos en un lugar llamado el valle del fin… Tsunade pudo haberme dicho el nombre antes de abandonarme además el otro día me dijo que Naruto perdió ahí contra Sasuke y cuando me estaba contando unas cosas también me comentó que su abuelo perdió ahí contra Madara… parece que soy la primera del bando de Konoha que no pierde en ese lugar- comenta indignada mientras Kakashi sonríe un poco -Por cierto…- agrega tomando una expresión seria -¿Tú has leído mi expediente no?

Kakashi ignora la última pregunta y retorna su libro a su posición inicial, con esto impide que Katt pueda mirarlo. Impulsándose con sus piernas se sienta para poder verle la cara al jonin -Tsunade me respondió algunas cosas pero considerando que no estaba preparada para eso no sabía que preguntarle… pero si tú has leído asumo que debes de tener una idea.

Kakashi voltea a mirar a Katt bajando su libro mientras dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro -No, no tengo idea… aunque- responde acercándosele -Podríamos dejar de hablar, ya es tarde- agrega jugando un poco con su cabello.

Katt se inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión de confusión en el rostro ante el cambio de actitud tan repentino.

-Aunque si simplemente quieres seguir hablando- dice Kakashi alejándose de ella.

-No, sólo que fue un poco…- Katt iba a concluir la frase con 'repentino' pero en ese instante la desconfianza la inunda -¡Kai!- exclama y sale del genjutsu donde el jonin la había metido hace unos momentos "¿Cuándo?... detesto los genjutsus" piensa fastidiada aunque en esta ocasión ve como el jonin regresa a su costado a los pocos minutos.

-Me metiste en un genjutsu- comenta fastidiada.

-Tenía que asegurarme que la información que Tsunade-sama te hubiera contado estaba dentro de lo que yo podía enterarme, no creo que te demores mucho en decirme lo que te contó- explica el jonin sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro -Por suerte no sabes nada de lo que yo no pudiera enterarme.

-Pues, ya no me interesa, no voy a decirte nada- declara cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Kakashi se ríe un poco -Aunque sabía que estabas tan mal en genjutsus de verdad no imaginé que ibas a caer tan fácil en uno de ese nivel- comenta divertido provocando que la kunoichi se voltee de nuevo para mirarlo molesta -Tal vez debería recomendarle a Tsunade-sama que te mande con algún instructor… tal vez Kurenai esté dispuesta- agrega haciendo que el rostro de Katt cambien a uno de espanto.

-No te atreverías, esa mujer me odia- comenta Katt alterada -Y para colmo odios mal-fundados.

-No creo que te odie y aún así deberías de arreglar esa deficiencia tuya- aclara Kakashi -Fuera de bromas, eres bastante susceptible si tu enemigo se da cuenta.

-No es que no haya tratado, simplemente no me salen…- se excusa Katt algo desanimada -He tratado bastante y hasta he leído sobre eso, pero simplemente no me salen.

-No lo debes de estar enfocando como se debe- agrega mientras retoma su lectura.

Katt iba a responderle algo pero entonces ve una escena inusual. Orion está colgado del hombro de Kakashi moviendo la cabeza un poco mientras observa el libro, Katt se inclina un poco hacia el jonin para ver mejor que es lo que está pasando con su zorro, pero al notarla Kakashi se inclina un poco para evitar que llegue a leer algo.

-¿Orion está leyendo?- pregunta algo incrédula mientras señala al animal.

Kakashi observa su hombro y al zorro -Parece- responde sin prestarle mayor importancia al asunto.

-¡Mi zorro no sabe leer!- exclama Katt al notar su indiferencia.

-En realidad creo que sí- agrega Kakashi sonriente -No es tan inusual, Pakkun también lo hace.

-Pero nadie le enseñó- comenta Katt -A menos que… su otro dueño- al escuchar esto el zorro deja de tener la vista puesta en el libro y empieza a mecer la cabeza y la cola alegremente.

-No te hagas tu estabas leyendo- dice señalándolo.

-No, solo veía- responde el zorrito en un tono alegre -Voy por comida- agrega saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Estaba leyendo y… y tú le dejaste leer tu libro- exclama Katt señalando a Kakashi.

Kakashi levanta el rostro y la observa -Bueno, es un zorro él no puede ir a comprar su propio ejemplar- responde tranquilamente.

Antes de empezar a discutir Katt se detiene, ya aprendió que nunca llega a nada cuando habla así con Kakashi y no quiere amargarse el resto del día; con el zorro sería igual, si Kakashi es bastante reacio a dar explicaciones el zorro puede llegar a ser peor, incluso sus respuestas la pueden llegar a frustrar más.

Cuando llega la noche el zorrito se va a dormir por algún lugar del departamento de Kakashi mientras Katt está en la cama con el jonin.

-Kakashi… no te duermas, todavía es temprano- dice moviéndolo un poco al notar que cerró el ojo.

-Ya es de noche- responde con el ojo cerrado aún.

-Pero no tengo sueño y tú tampoco deberías, has estado casi sin moverte en todo el día- le recrimina.

-Igual quiero dormir…- responde pero es interrumpido cuando siente que Katt se sienta encima de él.

-¿No quieres hacer otra cosa?- pregunta en un tono juguetón acercando su rostro al de él luego de bajarle la máscara.

Kakashi abre el ojo y esboza una gran sonrisa ahora bastante visible ya que no tiene la máscara puesta -Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando quiero dormir y no me dejas.

Katt lo observa por unos momentos hasta que aleja su rostro y retorna a su posición inicial sobre él -¡Kai!

-Aún no te he puesto un genjutsu- comenta sonriente -Sólo es una advertencia.

-Andar metiéndome en genjutsus no es algo agradable- le recrimina.

-Que no me dejes dormir tampoco, además con el genjutsu yo puedo dormir y tú eres feliz… al menos momentáneamente- explica cubriendo su rostro con su máscara y jalando a Katt para sacarla de encima de él y dejarla a su costado -Ahora duérmete- agrega abrazándola.

"No soy una maldita almohada" piensa Katt algo frustrada hasta que queda dormida.

x x

Katt se despierta por un sonido familiar, el de un pergamino apareciendo, sin mover mucho a Kakashi recoge el objeto y regresa a la cama bostezando un poco. Luego de tratar en vano despertar al jonin y simplemente recibir sonidos no traducibles como respuesta Katt observa el pergamino y sonríe traviesamente mientras lo abre.

Su sonrisa se desvanece al leer el mensaje 'Katt dale el pergamino a Kakashi' escrito por todo el pergamino. Gruñendo un poco Katt regresa a su labor de despertar al jonin, cosa que consigue luego de una media hora de esfuerzo, ya que no quiso ser agresiva en la manera de despertarlo.

Con desgano Katt le entrega el pergamino a Kakashi que sonríe un poco al leerlo, luego hace un handseal y el pergamino cambia su contenido, lo poco que Katt puede llegar a ver antes que Kakashi cambie de posición para leer, es que se trataba de una misión A

Sin mayores ánimos Kakashi se pone de pie y prepara el desayuno para los tres antes de irse a su misión, que considerando que está saliendo relativamente rápido debe de ser algo importante. Al quedarse sola, Katt decide ir para su casa, hace tiempo que no tiene una misión y considerando que ya todo está tranquilo para ella no sería de extrañar que le tocara hacer una en estos días.

Tal y como había pensado hay un pergamino en su cuarto esperando a ser leído. El contenido es bastante inusual, se trata de una misión de rango A aunque no está especificada de que se trata y le pide que se acerque a una calle específica para reunirse con el equipo no a la oficina de la Hokage. Con bastante curiosidad Katt se alista rápido y va al lugar cargando a su zorro que de puro aburrimiento se quedó dormido en la mochila.

Al llegar al lugar Katt ve a Anko sentada en una banca esperando mientras mira el cielo.

-Anko- llama para atraer su atención.

-Katt, que sorpresa estás en mi equipo… ahora falta ver quien más- comenta la kunoichi sonriendo.

-¿Tú no vas a guiar esta misión?- pregunta Katt extrañada al ver que parece estar igual de informada que ella, Anko es una jonin especial, eso quiere decir que habrá otro jonin en el grupo.

-No, no tengo idea siquiera de que se trata la misión- responde sin mucho interés -Pero en un rato nos enteraremos.

Los minutos pasan y aparece Hana en el lugar, algo extrañada al ver quienes serán sus compañeras en esta misión; ahora sólo falta quien va a guiar la misión, cosa que tiene a Hana y Katt con curiosidad aunque para Anko eso la tiene sin cuidado, sólo le interesa saber la misión, le da igual quien esté a cargo puede trabajar con quien sea necesario.

Unos minutos después aparece alguien que Katt no esperaba ver, o mejor dicho no deseaba ver; Kurenai. Ambas cruzan miradas, aunque por suerte la jonin parece estar más centrada en la misión.

-Que bueno que ya estén aquí, voy a informarles la misión para que puedan alistarse- dice Kurenai mirando a su equipo -La misión la realizaremos en una región montañosa, en un país vecino del país de la tierra- dice entregando un pequeño mapa a cada una -Es un viaje de una semana aproximadamente… es algo complicado y de suma importancia, en esas montañas es donde está localizada una de las más importantes fuentes de metal del continente. El noble dueño de esas tierras es quien está solicitando la presencia de los ninjas de nuestra villa y está pagando una gran suma de dinero por contratar los servicios de una gran cantidad de ellos. La Hokage no está segura si debe de aceptar los trabajos ya que por esa cantidad que nos estaría ofreciendo se llevaría al menos la mitad de los ninjas activos de Konoha; algunos por periodos cortos otros por periodos más largos. Nuestra misión es asegurarnos que no haya ningún propósito oculto en este pedido tan repentino y extraño considerando que normalmente contrata ninjas de Iwa. Si no hay nada sospechoso, sería una excelente oportunidad para solucionar el desbalance de las misiones que tenemos en este momento- explica sacando un par de pergaminos -Si no encontramos nada sospechoso entregaré el pergamino con la autorización de la Hokage explicando que en breve mandará a los ninjas que solicita; en caso haya algo sospechoso le entregaré el otro pergamino donde explica que no podemos aceptar el trabajo- Kurenai suspira un poco y observa bien a su grupo -La misión debe de ser terminada aproximadamente en una semana desde que lleguemos para que no se levanten sospechas, más tiempo sin que llegue una confirmación o declinación se vería mal.

"Ninjas de Iwa…" piensa Katt recordando a Leiko algo preocupada. No le gusta como suena la misión ya que si en realidad hay algo oculto y ellas no lo llegan a notar Konoha estaría en graves problemas "No quiero una responsabilidad así… si me equivoco con esto podría terminar pasando algo peor que lo de Orochimaru… y justo acaban de terminar de estabilizarse" piensa algo preocupada observando por breves instantes a Kurenai "Aunque si Tsunade creyera que algo muy grande estuviera pasando hubiera mandado un grupo de ANBUs probablemente o hubiera rechazado el trabajo…"

-¿Esto es por mera precaución o la Hokage cree que realmente hay algo ahí?- pregunta Anko con semblante serio.

-Precaución, ya no estamos tan apretados con las misiones que debemos de cumplir, pero esto obviamente ocuparía mucho de nuestro potencial, si algo llegara a ocurrir en Konoha… no saldríamos tan bien como antes- explica Kurenai -Es precaución, aunque bien fundamentada. Ahora vayan a prepararse y no lleven sus bandanas, que no deben de saber que somos de Konoha, cuando estemos cerca del pueblo les explicaré exactamente lo que haremos.

Las tres kunoichis se preparan para irse, pero la voz de Kurenai las detiene -Por cierto, Katt, Hana, es mejor que dejen a sus animales en Konoha y no lleven nada que las identifique como ninjas de esta villa.

-Ven- dice Hana llamando a Katt -Será mejor que dejes a Orion con mi familia.

-¿Quieren bandanas de otras villas?- interviene Anko divertida -Yo las colecciono y ya tengo muchas, casi de cualquier villa.

-No… es mejor si evitamos parecer ninjas- responde Kurenai levantando la ceja preocupada al escuchar a Anko.

* * *

De nuevo Orion desapareció, pero de nuevo regresó ^^, además se divirtió con los ANBU es un zorrito feliz.

Katt ANBU… nop, Ibiki seguirá durmiendo tranquilo y feliz (Bueno tan feliz como puede ser teniendo que vivir cerca de ella)

La declaración de Kakashi… algo es algo (sin contar que realmente fue una fuera de lo común), ya algún día en un futuro no tan lejano mejorará xDDD (¿Realmente mandó los pergaminos?) De por si lo poco que hizo debe de haberle costado algo de trabajo, así que Katt no se iba a poner espesa, aparte que es mero formalismo, considerando que duermen juntos (en ambos sentidos de la frase, el literal y el que se asume algo xD), tienen las llaves de sus casas y pueden entrar cuando quieren además pasan buena parte de su tiempo libre juntos.

¡¡¡Girls team!!! (Pobre Katt… Anko y Hana le caen muy bien pero Kurenai… nada en contra de ella pero para variar hasta ahora no arregla el malentendido XD) seguro que pensaban que iba a ser Kakashi el capitán pero no, el se fue a otra misión A.

Dejen reviews, que me hacen feliz y hacen a Orion más lindo y peludito ^^ (Wiii ya pasé los 300 reviews ^0^) y de paso me sirven para saber sus opiniones.

Siguiente capítulo "Un encuentro inesperado"


	41. Chapter 41

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 41**

Un encuentro inesperado

* * *

En el momento en que las cuatro kunoichis se reagruparon partieron de Konoha. Kurenai quería tratar de forzar un poco la marcha para poder ganar algo más de tiempo en el pueblo en caso fuera necesario u algún improvisto las retrasara; en estos casos cada día de recopilación de información y espionaje es valioso.

El camino fue tranquilo los bosques las acompañaron hasta el tercer día donde el paisaje comenzó a transformarse en pequeñas colinas verdes. Ya para el sexto día habían ingresado a una región montañosa, aunque esta había recuperado el ambiente boscoso con lo que se volvía en una región de difícil acceso.

El viaje fue sorprendentemente tranquilo en lo que respecta a Katt y Kurenai, la primera esperaba ser encerrada en algún genjutsu pero la jonin no mostró mayor interés en algo de ese estilo así que desde el segundo día Katt empezó a viajar algo más relajada, aunque aún no se sentía muy segura de si debería de estar en esa misión, a fin de cuentas un error y Konoha sería la que pagaría las consecuencias y a pesar de la alegría que le había dado el hecho de la extraña declaración de Kakashi, el asunto de haber fallado la prueba ANBU aún rondaba su mente dándole un sentimiento de inseguridad. Por su lado Hana al no estar con las preocupaciones al grado de Katt parece poder disfrutar de los paisajes durante el viaje y Anko trata de convencer a Kurenai para 'cortar camino' cerca de cualquier lugar donde pueda conseguir dangos.

-Debemos de estar llegando en un día- comenta Kurenai sentada cerca de la fogata que acaban de encender. Es de noche y se encuentran acampando en un pequeño claro empotrado en la montaña, de muy difícil acceso sino fuera que son ninjas, el cielo está despejado y con una hermosa luna que ilumina la noche.

-¿Y vamos a proceder de alguna manera especial?- pregunta Hana con curiosidad.

-Ustedes tres quiero que entren al pueblo yo vigilaré las inmediaciones buscando algo extraño, al fin de cuentas el lord no tiene que ser necesariamente quien nos esté tendiendo una trampa; siempre pueden haber aprovechados- explica Kurenai seriamente -Dudo que la noticia de contratar a Konoha haya sido algo secreto.

-¿Quieres que entremos a donde el lord encubiertas?- se atreve a preguntar Katt, que hasta ahora había preferido evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento con ella.

Kurenai la observa unos instantes antes de responder -Si y no; quiero que primero revisen un poco el pueblo, de preferencia evitar molestar a nuestro futuro cliente, en caso no encuentren nada no queda opción y tendrían que infiltrase en su casa a revisar. Si es posible cada noche quiero que se reúnan conmigo para hablar; ya cuando estemos cerca les indicaré el punto de reunión.

-Cambiando un momento de tema, que de cualquier forma vamos a tener esta charla cuando estemos cerca- interrumpe Anko que se encontraba recostada contra un árbol cercano -¿Tienes idea donde va a ser el examen chunin?

-En la villa del grass- responde Kurenai -Ese es otro detalle por el que tenemos que asegurarnos de que esto no sea una trampa. No sólo estaríamos con pocos ninjas en Konoha por este trabajo sino además por el examen chunin.

-¿Van a volver a hacerlo entre villas?- pregunta Katt con mucha curiosidad, olvidándose por un momento de su misión.

-Si, en los dos últimos años cada villa los hizo por su cuenta, pero los señores feudales ya se encuentran más tranquilos así que las cosas volverán a como normalmente eran- explica Kurenai relajándose un poco -Eso es bueno, tiene sus ventajas que sus habilidades sean vistas por ellos, aunque claro no está mal mantener a alguno que otro en el anonimato en ese aspecto- agrega mirando a Katt.

x x

Al día siguiente el grupo empezó a moverse muy temprano, ahora mucho más alertas de cómo habían estado antes, ya se encuentran a pocas horas de su objetivo así que deben de tomar las mayores precauciones posibles.

-Huele a sangre- interviene Hana mirando en una dirección.

-¿Nos detenemos a ver?- pregunta Anko deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol haciendo que Katt también se detenga ya que la venía siguiendo.

-¿Qué tan cerca está?- pregunta Kurenai luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

-Unos doscientos metros- explica Hana señalando en una dirección.

-Vamos a investigar eso- ordena Kurenai dirigiéndose hacia la zona señalada por Hana.

Al llegar al lugar ven un par de carretas sacadas del camino con algo de sangre en el suelo, un par de caballos aún sujetos y otro par muertos en el piso.

-No veo movimiento- murmura Kurenai. El grupo de kunoichis se encuentra oculto al otro lado del camino.

-No siento a nadie- dice Hana en voz baja.

-¿Nos acercamos a investigar?- pregunta Katt a Kurenai luego de buscar con la mirada algún rastro de movimiento en vano.

-Si, pero… Anko, Katt, ustedes dos vayan a investigar.

Ambas asienten con la cabeza y se acercan con cuidado al lugar cada una desde una dirección distinta. Con cuidado Katt se acerca observando detenidamente el lugar, hay varios árboles y arbustos que podrían ocultar a alguien, pero Hana no ha detectado nada por el olor así que si hay algo es más probable que sea alguna trampa dejada en el lugar. Pasan varios minutos Y Anko se reúne con ella frente a las carretas, ninguna de las dos ha encontrado nada sospechoso o rastros de alguien oculto recientemente.

-Por mi lado lo único que había eran unas marcas de una carreta más pequeña, aunque movida por gente no animales- indica Anko cuando Kurenai y Hana se reúnen con ellas.

Hana empieza a revisar a los caballos que están vivos mientras Kurenai inspecciona un poco la zona por cuenta propia. Katt se acerca a los caballos muertos "Pobrecitos…" y nota varios golpes y heridas en la parte del lomo y cabeza de los animales; sin contar alguna que otra pata fuera de lugar "Ahora que lo pienso la carreta que estos llevaban está volcada delante de ellos" piensa al ver mejor la escena.

Son dos carretas fuera del camino, pero ahora que nota mejor las cosas, fuera de que al parecer no hay rastros de cuerpos humanos; la carreta con los caballos vivos se encuentra aún sujeta a los animales mientras que la otra está recostada contra un árbol, bastante malograda y frente a los cuerpos de los caballos "Debe de haberles pasado por encima" se dice a si misma cuando nota la vara que normalmente se utiliza para mantener a los caballos sujetos a la carreta se encuentra rota en dos partes, una aún pegada a los cuerpos y la otra astillada en la carreta.

-No hay ni un mísero cuerpo en ninguna de las carretas- dice Anko -Ni nada que sea movible, creo que hasta las cortinas de las ventanillas se las llevaron.

-¿Asaltantes de camino?- pregunta Katt.

-Posiblemente, aunque llevarse los cuerpos es extraño- responde encogiendo los hombros.

-Parece que hubieran estado huyendo- señala Katt haciendo que Anko se acerque a ver mejor la carreta.

-Eso es más extraño aún…

-No hay nada en la zona- interrumpe Kurenai regresando -Deben de haber sido asaltantes… no hay mucho que podamos hacer con esto, no es nuestra misión actual y debemos de seguir.

-Tal vez la zona esté con problemas de asaltantes y por eso desean contratar ninjas- supone Anko.

-No sería de extrañar- responde Kurenai mientras espera a que Hana suelte los caballos de la carreta.

-Cuando alguien pase se los llevará, o al menos podrán huir si algo viene- explica Hana regresando con el grupo para retomar el camino.

Pasan una horas más y se puede empezar a ver el pueblo en las lejanías Kurenai se desvía un poco del camino para dirigirse a una montaña bastante empinada cercana a su objetivo. Casi llegando a la cima por entre un grupo de árboles muy bastante espesos Kurenai se detiene.

-Aquí vamos a reunirnos en las noches- indica -Yo voy a estar inspeccionando el área fuera del pueblo, en especial las minas y cuevas cercanas, ustedes revisen y busquen cualquier indicio de algo que pueda ser perjudicial para Konoha; no procedan a nada sin haberme avisado antes.

Cuando están listas para ir al pueblo Anko las interrumpe -¿Seguras que no quieren bandanas?- comenta moviendo un pergamino, probablemente las tiene guardadas ahí.

-No…- responde Kurenai extrañada -¿Y cómo es que tienes bandanas de otras villas?

-Limpieza de muertos luego de los exámenes chunin y una que otra misión contra ninjas enemigos… incluso tengo algunas que ya no se ven como una del país del remolino- comenta esbozando una gran sonrisa- Tengo toda una colección.

-No, de todas formas es mejor no aparentar ser ninjas- Concluye Kurenai dándoles la señal de partida.

Cada kunoichi se separa, entrar juntas al pueblo podría ser sospechoso así que deciden ir separadas sin contar que de esa manera pueden investigar más espacio en menos tiempo.

Katt ingresa al pueblo por la puerta principal luego de esperar un par de horas en los alrededores, no está con ganas de infiltrase y pasar toda una semana teniendo que cuidarse de no ser vista por nadie.

El pueblo tiene un aspecto apagado, la misma gente no parece estar muy feliz; las casas tienen colores grises y marrones, incluso algunas parecen estar remendadas con placas de metal, más que con piedra o madera como es el material primordial de construcción. Hay bastante humo y polvo por el ambiente del pueblo, al no haber jardines y las calles estar simplemente asentadas cada vez que pasa algún viento fuerte levanta muchas partículas del suelo.

El pueblo desemboca directamente en una mina, de está salen vapores de color negrusco que suman para darle ese aspecto de sin vida al lugar "Me siento en una analogía de la revolución industrial…" piensa mientras observa el lugar con algo de desagrado "Ojala se mantenga contenido y no empiecen a expandirse por la zona"

Katt continúa su recorrido de reconocimiento el lugar no es tan grande, aunque considerando su reducida población le parece absurdo que el lugar se encuentre en el estado en que se encuentra; en especial si son los principales productores de metales de la región; no aparenta ser un lugar muy próspero. Su atención cambia cuando nota un pequeño 'oasis' verde dentro de tanto gris; es una mansión asentada a más altura que el resto del pueblo, con grandes jardines al parecer muy bien cuidados y el perímetro cercado con un muro bastante alto "Creo que eso explica a donde se va el dinero…"

Antes de poder seguir admirando la mansión se choca con alguien haciéndola perder el balance por unos segundos -Perdón no me fije por donde… estaba… ¿Lee?- dice Katt extrañada al ver a un muchacho igualito a Lee sólo que al pararse derecha nota que este joven es más alto que el Lee que ella conoce y lleva puesto un chaleco de chunin, aunque obviando esas diferencias mínimas es idéntico.

El joven abre los ojos como platos parece que trata de decir algo pero en cuento Katt se relaja un poco el joven huye por las calles -¡Oye regresa acá!- grita mientras lo persigue, aunque le pierde el rastro luego de dos calles, igual que el Lee que ella recuerda este es bastante veloz "¿Qué hace Lee acá?... no, era demasiado alto para ser Lee, ¿Será su hermano mayor… o el menor de Guy tal vez?" piensa muy confundida parada en la mitad de la calle. Pasan unos minutos en que se mantiene en su lugar pensando que fue lo que acababa de ver hasta que un barullo cercano llama su atención.

Un grupo de hombres están llevando a otro que parece encontrarse inconciente; van hasta una taberna cercana y lo recuestan en una de las mesas. Por curiosidad Katt se acerca a ver el incidente.

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunta el dueño del local que trae consigo unas toallas y un balde de agua.

-No lo sé, escuche que dijo algo de unos ninjas de Konoha y luego cuando voltee estaba inconciente en el piso- responde uno de los que lo habían traído cargado.

-¿Ya llegaron?- pregunta otro hombre entre la turba que se había reunido.

-Yo he visto a uno, pero no sabía que fuera de los contratados por el lord- agrega una voz entre la multitud.

-¡Silencio!- grita una potente voz femenina que hace que los hombres retrocedan un poco -Ahora si puede pasar doctor- agrega una mujer fornida vestida de enfermera ahora en un tono dulce y agradable, permitiéndole el paso a un doctor algo mayor.

Ahora que la multitud está un poco más alejada Katt se acerca más al hombre inconciente para ver. El doctor lo revisa mientras de vez en cuando se acomoda los lentes o rasca su cabeza en señal de confusión, luego le abre su camisa e inspecciona una leve marca que el hombre tiene en el pecho -Parece un golpe pero… está tan poco marcado que debe de ser antiguo… no creo que haya sido eso…- murmura el médico.

"Ese golpe…" piensa Katt algo sorprendida al verlo "Se parece a los que Hinata les dio a los guardias cuando Anko nos encargó una misión… que extraño… Pero ¿Hinata y Lee acá? Aunque han mencionado que si han visto un ninja de Konoha…" bastante confundida y sin ganas de ahondar más en el asunto por el momento decide tomar algo en la taberna ya que por suerte, al igual que en Suna, no tienen exclusivamente sake.

Al hombre inconciente luego de revisarlo y de que el doctor autorizara moverlo se lo llevaron para su casa, que al parecer quedaba hasta el otro lado del pueblo. Todo se tranquiliza luego de una media hora "Me gusta así, todo tranquilo y… y" Katt levanta el rostro con una expresión pensativa, ahora que está más relajada acaba de recordar algo que no se le había venido a la mente con el asunto de Lee "Shino, Hinata y Kiba habían venido del futuro por un portal, tal vez este Lee… y el Hyuuga que dejó inconciente al hombre… considerando que Hinata estaba con su equipo debe de haber sido Neji… Eso es malo, si ellos están aquí hay la posibilidad de que les malogremos lo que estén haciendo…" se pone de pie de golpe con la intención de dirigirse al lugar de encuentro, pero se detiene en la puerta "Pero… no puedo explicarle nada de esto a Kurenai…" sin mayores ánimos regresa y se sienta pesadamente en el lugar donde había estado "Detesto cuando no tengo idea que hacer y empiezo ha hacer cualquier tontería menos lo que debería… lo que debería… debería estar recolectando información sobre la misión… no preocupándome de otras cosas" piensa tapándose el rostro con las manos "No sirve de nada que me preocupe por lo otro… al menos no con la misión en la que estoy… no debería distraerme"

x x

Luego de lograr relajarse un poco y de tratar de mantener la presencia de Lee al fondo de sus prioridades inmediatas, Katt investigó un poco el pueblo a ver si encontraba algo que pudiera servir para llevarla a algún complot contra Konoha; pero luego de dar vueltas por el pueblo y de hablar con algunas personas, termina viendo que al parecer el lord no está haciendo nada extraño al pedir tantos ninjas; la zona tiene un problema de asaltantes monstruoso, roban en el camino, en las minas e incluso en el pueblo y hasta ahora los ninjas de Iwa que habían sido contratados no lograban resolver el problema y se han centrado más que nada en proteger al lord. Otro detalle interesante del cual se entera es que al parecer hay alguien que se está dedicando a provocar muchas explosiones en el pueblo, aunque nadie lo ha visto hasta ahora.

Al informarle a Kurenai en la noche esta parece estar algo fastidiada con la información que recibe de Katt -Es cierto lo de los asaltantes, con lo poco que me he movido ya me he cruzado con varios grupos… esto sólo lo complica más ya que al parecer la razón por la que nos contratan si es verídica.

-Eso no quita de que haya alguien más esperando a que Konoha baje sus defensas por cumplir este trabajo- agrega.

-Si, pero es más complicado encontrarlo… pero sólo ha pasado un día aún… ¿Por cierto has visto a Anko? Ella no ha venido a reportarse conmigo y ya es tarde.

-Si, la vi conversando en el pueblo con un ninja de Iwa creo… no me detuve ya que estaba hablando con otra persona.

-Entonces debe de seguir en eso…- murmura Kurenai -Buen trabajo; mejor regresa y si sales tarde de noche trata de que no te vean.

-Por cierto… escuche un rumor sobre un ninja de Konoha- se atreve a decir Katt antes de retirarse, en primera instancia era cierto que había escuchado lo del ninja de Konoha en la taberna; pero en realidad se estaba refiriendo a Lee.

-Que extraño… aunque tal vez alguno llegó por acá haciendo una misión… Y ten cuidado con lo de las explosiones… ya cuando vengan Hana y Anko les avisaré en caso no estén enteradas.

x x

Esa mañana Katt es despertada por una nada agradable explosión que ocurre muy cerca de donde ella estaba descansando; al ver por la ventana nota humo y gente corriendo hacia el sitio con baldes de agua "Aquí es donde espero a alguien gritando terroristas… por suerte esas cosas no ocurren acá" piensa mientras se alista para ver que es lo que ocurrió.

De la explosión no pudo deducir nada, no es experta en esos temas así que fuera de una que otra persona que dicen que la casa simplemente explotó no tiene manera de averiguar como ocurrió. Continuando con su recorrido por el pueblo en busca de algo extraño nota que a pesar de haberse movido tanto no se ha vuelto a cruzar con Lee, que considerando que es bastante llamativo es algo extraño "Tal vez se fueron…" piensa mientras pasa cerca de la casa del lord hasta que una explosión cercana hace que por reflejo se recueste en el piso mientras fragmentos del muro periférico de la casa vuelan por los aires.

Varios guardias se acercan, la mayoría milicia, pero nota que hay uno que otro ninja entre los que se acercan a ver. En eso ve a un joven de cabello rubio largo sonriendo en las cercanías mientras observa la escena complacido, lleva en su frente una bandana de Iwa "¿Será el que causa las explosiones?... un ninja de Iwa" al notar que el joven empieza a alejarse Katt lo sigue con cuidado, por suerte no parece notarla y logra ver como sale del pueblo "Pero seguirlo afuera sería complicado, sin contar que no tengo idea hasta donde vaya a ir… probablemente vuelva, mejor no lo sigo sin avisarle antes a Kurenai"

En la noche luego de un día tranquilo donde escucha lo mismo de siempre, asaltantes, explosiones y un ninja de Konoha, decide ir a ver a Kurenai para informarle sobre el ninja de Iwa. La jonin escucha atentamente y parece quedarse unos minutos pensando en silencio.

-No vayas a seguirlo fuera del pueblo, podría ser peligroso, aunque si lo vuelves a ver síguelo como has hecho ahora- indica Kurenai al terminar de meditar la situación -Además si no encuentras otra cosa en el pueblo procede a tratar de infiltrarte en la casa del lord.

Cuando Katt regresa al pueblo nota algo de movimiento cerca de la salida de este y va a revisar, es tarde en la noche y no es muy normal que haya gente a esas horas. Con cuidado llega a ocultarse detrás de un árbol y asoma su cabeza para observar de qué se trata.

La imagen que ve hace que sin pensarlo deje de observar y coloque su espalda recta contra el árbol tratando de quedar lo más oculta posible. Un hombre extraño vestido con la túnica de Akatsuki está hablando con el rubio, el miembro de Akatsuki parece como si tuviera una gran joroba o caminara no sólo sobre sus pies sino sobre sus manos también.

Cuando logra recuperarse un poco del susto inicial vuelve a asomar su cabeza, pero esta vez con mucho más cuidado. Puede ver como parecen estar hablando, el joven se ve sonriente aunque con la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras el otro parece observarlo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dice. Los minutos pasan, la conversación se acalora un poco pero al final ambos empiezan a dirigirse juntos hacia la salida del pueblo y Katt los pierde de vista.

Con el corazón casi en la mano luego de ver a un Akatsuki en la zona regresa a su habitación y se lanza en la cama "Ni muerta voy a avisarle ahora a Kurenai… esos tipos están afuera… y no quiero que me vean…" piensa mientras intenta dormirse sin mucho éxito, está bastante nerviosa al haber visto sin ningún aviso a un miembro de Akatsuki tan alegremente metido en un pueblo.

x x

Esa mañana se levanta tarde, la noche anterior le costó demasiado quedarse dormida, ya bastante entrada la madrugada el sueño recién logró vencer a los nervios por lo que incluso luego de dormir se siente bastante perezosa "Que flojera" piensa dirigiendo su vista ala ventana del cuarto con un semblante bastante serio "¿Qué habrá estado haciendo uno de Akatsuki por acá?... en la noche le avisaré a Kurenai, sólo espero que no me asesine por no haberle avisado de inmediato pero… de verdad no quiero salir ahora… mejor trato de ver como me infiltro en la casa del lord que luego de la explosión deben de haber subido las vigilancia…"

Ya cerca de la hora del almuerzo Katt sale de su habitación, decide comer algo antes de retomar la misión ya que probablemente infiltrase no le permita alimentarse hasta que encuentre un lugar adecuado y si hubiera mucho movimiento en esa casa se le complicaría la existencia. Cuando está acabando de almorzar escucha nuevamente los rumores del ninja de Konoha, al parecer había estado metido en las minas cosa que le llama la atención "Tal vez debería ver quien es…"

Esa tarde en lugar de ir a ver como infiltrase en la casa del lord, se la pasa buscando por las minas al ninja de Konoha con la idea de que podría tratarse de Lee, ya que sólo logró verlo unos segundos el día que llegó "Eso explicaría que no lo haya visto, yo no he ido por las minas…" Pero la búsqueda no llega a nada se hace de noche y ni rastros del supuesto ninja, cosa que molesta y desanima a Katt "No encontré nada y para colmo perdí mi tiempo… voy a comer algo y luego a informarle a Kurenai… espero que el de Akatsuki ya esté bien lejos para ahora"

Cuando entra al lugar donde se está hospedando siente una mano que se posa en su hombro. Al voltear para ver de quien se trata ve nada menos que a Kakashi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta extrañado el jonin soltando su hombro.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- responde Katt "Si se te ocurre sugerir que te seguí te asesino"

-Ven- indica sujetándola de la mano y llevándola hasta un cuarto. Cuando cierra la puerta regresa la mirada hacia la pelirroja -¿Estás en alguna misión?

-Si… supongo que tú también- responde acercándose y tratando de bajarle la máscara; dándose con otra máscara -Asumo que si eres tú- comenta luego de asegurarse de que sea Kakashi de verdad "Nadie imitaría lo de las máscaras" -El ninja del que hablaban en el pueblo eras tú ¿No?

Kakashi sonríe -Muy probable me he estado moviendo desde hace unos días por esta zona.

-¿Y que has venido ha hacer por acá?

-Eso es confidencial- responde Kakashi sonriente hasta que Katt se pone un poco más seria.

-¿Estás siguiendo a alguien?- pregunta preocupada pensando en el miembro de Akatsuki que vio la noche anterior. La pregunta ocasiona mucha curiosidad en el jonin pero no responde. Katt se queda observándolo esperando una respuesta, sabe que Kakashi no la estaría mirando así sino fuera porque probablemente dio con su misión -Dime- insiste sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que suspira un poco y suaviza su mirada -¿Estás siguiendo a un miembro de Akatsuki?

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunta algo preocupado.

Katt asiente con la cabeza -Ayer en la noche cuando regresaba de informarle a Kurenai lo que había hecho en el día; lo espié hablando con un chico rubio que creo era el que ocasionaba las explosiones… o al menos parecía disfrutarlas.

Kakashi se pone de pie y la observa -Tú céntrate en lo que te mandaron a hacer, voy a seguirlos- dice antes de tratar de acercarse a la puerta, pero es detenido por Katt que lo sujeta de la muñeca.

-¿No los vas a seguir no?- pregunta en un tono preocupado mirándolo al ojo, al no recibir respuesta lo sujeta con la otra mano también -Era uno, pero estaba con el otro muchacho… y tú estás sólo…

-Mi misión es seguirlos; hay veces que hay que arriesgarse un poco para descubrir cosas… en especial en casos como este- responde sin tratar de soltarse.

-Pero…- empieza a decir, aunque no está muy segura de cómo convencerlo para que no vaya; la imagen de una túnica negra con nubes rojas le causa escalofríos luego de todo lo que le ha pasado con Leiko y no le gusta la idea de que Kakashi siga a uno de esos tipos menos si va acompañado por alguien más -Ya es tarde… y debes de estar cansado.

Kakashi la observa por unos segundos, mira la ventana, regresa su mirada con Katt y suspira -Si, ya es tarde y no avanzaría mucho aunque saliera ahora- comenta alejándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cama.

Katt lo suelta al sentir que ya no se está yendo del cuarto aunque se queda parada observándolo "¿Me hizo caso…? Eso es extraño, poco habitual e improbable…" un par de segundos después se recuesta junto a él -¿De verdad te vas a quedar?

-Si, me he estado moviendo mucho durante el día y si salgo ahora estaría cansado, sin contar que ellos son dos… no me convendría- explica con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos mientras mira el techo.

Katt sonríe y salta de la cama de vuelta al suelo mientras sale alegremente del cuarto y va a recoger sus cosas a su habitación. A los pocos segundos regresa y se instala en el cuarto de Kakashi mientras el jonin simplemente observa desde la cama algo sonriente.

Katt se cambia y se recuesta junto a él colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, aunque a los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho se levanta un poco con sus brazos para verlo bien -¿Planeas dormirte así?

-Si tengo que salir rápido ya estoy listo- responde sonriendo aunque se quita la bandana dejándola sobre una pequeña mesa de noche.

-Deberías quitarte el chaleco… incomoda- agrega Katt al ver como Kakashi parece estar a punto de realmente meterse en la cama con todo y chaleco -Aparte sigues con las sandalias puestas.

El jonin mira hacia sus pies y se las quita aunque luego simplemente se introduce entre las sábanas con todo y chaleco "Si se quita el chaleco haría algo de bulla si trata de salirse en la noche y con suerte me despierto…" piensa mientras se mete también en la cama pero en lugar de recostarse trata de quitarle el chaleco.

-¿Qué haces? Antes no te quejabas del chaleco- comenta sonriente.

-No me quejo si te lo dejas puesto cuando acampas en un bosque pero aquí…- responde abriéndolo aunque sacarlo implicaría mover a Kakashi y él no parece estar dispuesto ha moverse. Katt coloca su cabeza nuevamente sobre el pecho del jonin, aunque ahora que el chaleco al menos está abierto es más cómodo sin contar que puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Katt… ¿Cómo eran?- pregunta serio luego de unos minutos de estar en silencio.

-Al miembro de Akatsuki no lo vi bien… era extraño… con una joroba muy grande o andaba en cuatro patas, no lo sé… el otro era un muchacho rubio de ojos azules...- responde Katt mientras trata de describir al menos al muchacho lo mejor que puede -Estuvieron hablando pero… no escuché nada…

-No importa, ya mañana seguimos con nuestras respectivas misiones… aunque iré a avisarle a Kurenai para que esté informada- interviene acariciando el cabello de Katt mientras sonríe.

Katt también retoma la sonrisa y se acomoda mejor juntando más su cuerpo contra el de él y rodeándolo a la altura del hombro con uno de sus brazos; se siente segura estando con él ahí cosa que choca con el hecho de que no quiere que vaya a perseguir justamente al tipo que le provoca la inseguridad.

x x

Esa mañana Katt se levanta sonriente, había dormido bastante bien junto a Kakashi que hasta se había olvidado del tema de Akatsuki. Al levantar su cabeza ve que el jonin, para variar, continúa dormido así que decide imitarlo y volver al mundo de los sueños.

Cerca de las once de la mañana el movimiento de Kakashi hace que se despierte -Hola- saluda quitándose un par de mechones de cabello que le tapaban la vista.

Kakashi bosteza un poco y luego se coloca su bandana -Tenemos que seguir con nuestras misiones- declara con algo de pereza.

Katt retoma la expresión preocupada del día anterior "Ojala esos dos ya estén muy lejos y no los pueda seguir" piensa sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer?- pregunta cuando nota que no deja de observarlo.

-Tengo que infíltrame a la casa del lord- responde luego de unos segundos -Aunque hay muchos guardias y deben de estar atentos luego de la explosión…- luego dibuja una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras se arregla un poco el cabello con los dedos -…Aunque no creo que sea problema soy demasiado bonita como para que no me hagan caso, alguno de los guardias caerá.

Kakashi levanta la ceja -No vas a seducir a uno para llevártelo y disfrazarte de él ¿No?

-Si, no tengo ganas de pelearme, incluso no puedo pelearme y como hay ninjas no quiero arriesgarme a que me encuentren a la mitad de camino cuando me intento meter- explica aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Deberías de infiltrarte como una ninja- agrega el jonin mirándola -Es más sencillo.

-Pero así puedo escuchar chismes sin tener que estar pegada a una pared o oculta debajo de una mesa teniendo que aguantarme los feos olores de los pies de la gente- responde sonriente -A menos… que realmente no quieras que seduzca a nadie- agrega mirándolo a los ojos el no le responde aunque se queda mirándola -Ya… no voy a seducir a nadie- agrega cuando nota que continúa mirándola

-Yo iré a informarle a Kurenai de lo que ha pasado…- indica Kakashi sonriéndole antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

x x

Katt se acerca a la casa con sumo cuidado, esperando a un buen momento para poder entrar sin que la noten, los ninja están bastante centrados en la brecha que fue creada en el muro por la explosión así que eso le da mayores oportunidades para entrar.

Luego de unas dos horas de observar los movimientos de los guardias logra encontrar una brecha y entra a la casa sin mayores dificultades. El lugar se ve tranquilo y agradable, con varias mascotas corriendo y un niño jugando con una niña a arrancharse un gameboy, Katt está a punto de pasar el hecho pero recapacita y recuerda que ese objeto no es usual en este mundo "Qué extraño hace tanto que no veía algo de mi mundo… mejor voy a ver" piensa transformándose en un perrito.

Con su disfraz canino logra acercarse lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que el objeto que vio era de su mundo, aunque se da con la sorpresa de que no sólo tienen una sola cosa 'importada' sino varias "Que extraño… es cierto que no sé que fue del destino de Oboro, pero dudo que haya seguido trayendo cosas y además esto está bastante lejos de la tienda…" piensa hasta que las manos de la niña la sujetan y levantan.

-¡Mira un nuevo perrito!- exclama alegre.

-Yo lo quiero, dámelo- dice el niño lanzándose sobre su hermana para quitarle la nueva mascota.

"Mejor me largo de aquí" piensa Katt cuando nota que esos dos se golpean en serio y no le extrañaría que terminan jalándola demasiado. Cuando está apunto de escapar mientras los niños se revuelcan por el piso otro par de manos la levanta del suelo, en esta ocasión las de Hana.

Los niños al verla detienen su combate y se acercan alegres -¿No es lindo?

-Si- responde la kunoichi -Aunque es mejor que revise si está bien de salud… ¿Es nuevo?

-¡Si!- responden al unísono los pequeños.

"No quiero una revisión veterinaria… al menos Hana ya está adentro… pero tengo que fugarme de ella no vaya a ser que note algo extraño" piensa mientras Hana la lleva al interior de la casa y la coloca sobre una mesita cerca de la cocina cuando está terminando de sacar sus instrumentos y Katt está apunto de escapar un anciano entra al cuarto.

-El lord te está buscando, hay un problema con los caballos- indica esperando a que vaya con él.

Hana cambia de instrumentos y sale de la habitación -Después te voy a revisar- comenta mirando en dirección a Katt.

Al dejar de sentir gente salta de la mesa hasta el suelo, aún en su forma canina, y decide dar vueltas por la casa; con suerte logra encontrar algo interesante. Pasea por la casa con toda comodidad, al parecer los niños tienen tantas mascotas que una más no causa sospechas así que sin mayores problemas logra ver como de una habitación sale un hombre con apariencia de cansado acompañado por un mayordomo que carga unos papeles "Ese debe ser el lord y yo voy a revisar ese cuarto" piensa desde debajo de una mesa.

Cuando no ve a nadie cerca retoma su forma humana e ingresa al cuarto, es un pequeño estudio con muchos libros y un escritorio igual de desordenado que el de Tsunade. Con cuidado Katt se dedica a buscar alguna información que pudiera ser útil, pero fuera de una cantidad enfermiza de quejas no contestadas y estados económicos del pueblo no encuentra nada "Creo que este hombre no sabe manejar su negocio como se debe…" piensa pero es interrumpida cuando siente que la puerta se abre. Sin mucho tiempo para hacer algo se oculta detrás de un mueblo mientras escucha pasos y un suspiro de cansancio.

"El lord" se dice a si misma Lugo de lograr asomar la cabeza y ver al hombre tratando de arreglar sus papeles "Ojala no se quede mucho por acá"

Mientras Katt se aburre esperando a que el hombre decida largarse el sonido de una de las ventanas del cuarto rompiéndose hace que salga de su escondite. Un hombre con el rostro tapado se encuentra frente al lord, a punto de clavarle un kunai en el cuello. Sin pensarlo mucho y casi como reacción Katt se acerca y separa al atacante con una patada lanzándolo muy cerca de la ventana por donde ingresó. Al ver esto el lord se esconde debajo del escritorio y el atacante se lanza por la ventana tratando de huir.

Katt se asoma y ve como el hombre se aleja corriendo, dispuesta a hacer uno de sus jutsus se corta cuando siente la reconocible voz de Anko entrando por la puerta.

-¡No se preocupe lord estoy aquí para defenderlo!- pronuncia de manera triunfal pero se corta al ver a Katt -¡Yo y mi compañera lo defenderemos!

-Ya se fue…- comenta Katt señalando a la ventana mientras un par de guardias parece que tratan de pelear con el hombre que va huyendo a toda velocidad.

x x

Cuando la situación se calma un poco y el lord decide salir de su escondite, ambas kunoichis aún se encuentran en la habitación mientras el mayordomo ingresa rápidamente para revisar el estado del lord.

-¡Ustedes dos!- señala el lord luego de retomar la postura y tratando de sonar autoritario -¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

-Vimos a ese desagradable hombre ingresar y ya que sus guardias son algo ineptos decidimos encargarnos de él… imagínese el caos en el que estaría el pueblo si a usted le ocurriera algo- responde Anko en un tono amigable.

"No sé porque creo que ya tenía su explicación lista…" piensa Katt sin mirar a la otra kunoichi para no levantar dudas, simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

El lord lo piensa por unos segundo -Si… mis guardias no son muy eficientes… y ustedes dos son unas jovencitas muy agradables… podrían cuidar adentro sin desentonar con mi hogar como los guardias promedio.

Minutos después Anko arregla los términos del contrato y junto con Katt el lord las asigna a cuidar dentro de su casa así puede sentirse más seguro sin necesidad de tener un bárbaro pestilente rondando por los corredores, según palabras de él.

Ya con las tres kunoichis dentro de la casa las cosas se vuelven más sencillas para investigar; Hana que no duerme ahí, es quien va a encargarse de avisar todas las noches a Kurenai sus avances con lo que el papel de guardias de las otras dos es mucho más simple al no tener que estar maniobrando para salir en la oscuridad.

Lo que no es simple es que la casa del lord parece estar limpia, en el sentido de conspiraciones contra Konoha, conspiraciones contra la vida del dueño de casa parecen haber muchas, en especial de su esposa según lo que los empleados murmuran mientras hacen sus labores, pero nada que ponga en peligro a la villa. Aunque a pesar de esta relativa paz hay algo que a Katt le causa una mala sensación, el ayudante de cocina, un joven carismático y atento que parece desentonar con el lugar; tiene una mirada inteligente y penetrante e incluso alguna vez a tenido la sensación de que la ha estado observando por un buen rato aunque no con la mirada de hombre embelesado por un cuerpo bonito, esto sumado a que puede ver una buena cantidad de cosas de su mundo entre los juguetes de los niños y eso tampoco le agrada mucho, pero nada de eso es un indicador de complot contra Konoha.

Seis días de investigación pasa y ninguna de las tres encuentra nada que pudiera afectar a Konoha incluso ya podría decirse que empezaron el trabajo considerando que en ese corto periodo ayudaron a capturar a tres hombres que habían tratado de lastimar al lord.

La noche del sexto día Anko se acerca a Katt cuando ya todos están dormidos -Mañana luego de almuerzo Kurenai mandará el pergamino aceptando el trabajo- murmura -Se lo dijo a Hana, al parecer no está muy feliz de hacerlo, pero si realmente no hay nada…

-¿Crees que de verdad no hay nada?- pregunta Katt no muy complacida con la noticia.

-No lo sé… hay algo que no me gusta, realmente esperaba que alguien, aunque sea algo insignificante, estuviera por acá tramando como aprovecharía una oportunidad como esta… pero nada- responde Anko derrotada -Espero que si hay algo lo descubramos antes del almuerzo… tal vez deberías de ver esas cosas que dices vienen de tú mundo, es lo único extraño que creo que hay en este lugar y ya nos quedamos sin nada más para investigar, no pierdes nada.

No muy animada se levanta ese día con la idea de hacerle caso a Anko e investigar los objetos de su mundo, que aunque no parecen tener relación con lo que está buscando es cierto que es extraño que estén ahí y por ahora es lo único inusual "Veré con los niños, ellos deben de saber de donde les traen los juguetes" piensa mientras se dirige a buscarlos.

Cuando los encuentra ve que ambos niños están rodando por el suelo mientras tratan de conseguir un peluche jalándose los pelos "Amor de hermanos…"

-Niños- llama para captar su atención, en cuanto la ven dejan caer el peluche al suelo y se ponen de pie como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-¿Si?- preguntan alegremente.

-…Sus juguetes- responde agachándose para estar a la altura de ellos -Son muy bonitos ¿Dónde se los compran?

-No nos los compran, nos los regalan- responde la niña sonriendo.

-¿Sus papás?

-No, el asistente del cocinero nos los trajo, dijo que tenía muchos y que como eran juguetes era mejor que estuvieran con nosotros- dice el niño señalando su pila de juguetes que se encuentra esparcida por el jardín.

Luego de unos momentos Katt se retira y los niños regresa a pelearse por los suelos "Mejor hablo con el chico de una vez…" piensa dirigiéndose a la cocina "No pierdo nada y al menos aunque no sea algo contra Konoha me puede ser útil… aunque es probable que sólo sea alguien que decidió comprar objetos que le gustaron… pero algo que si es cierto es que ese chico de asistente de cocinero parece tener poco, además no me gusta como me mira…"

Con bastante naturalidad Katt ingresa a la cocina mientras busca con la mirada al joven "¿Dónde se habrá metido? No me gustan las cocinas grandes y con tanto movimiento…" piensa mientras camina por entre los empleados y el cocinero.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunta el joven que estaba buscando desde atrás de ella, un joven de cabello y ojos oscuros de contextura delgada y un poco más alto que ella.

-¡Si! justo estaba buscándote- responde volteándose para verlo de frente.

-¿En serio? Y… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Justo me llamó la atención los juguetes de los niños y me dijeron que tú se los trajiste.

-Si, una tienda en el país del fuego, está llena de objetos raros, muchos llamativos y curiosos- explica mientras retrocede un poco dejando pasar al cocinero que lleva los brazos cargados de vegetales.

-No te contrataron para que hables con los guardias- reclama el cocinero al pasar -Ven a ayudarme.

El joven sonríe divertido -Creo que tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Si… gracias- responde mientras empieza a salir de la cocina "Supongo que hasta ahí llegué con esto…" piensa hasta que voltea a ver al joven que se acaba de colocar unos lentes, viéndolo así una extraña sensación de familiaridad le llama la atención a Katt "Ahora que está con los lentes puestos… en especial como se los acomoda…" piensa mientras continúa mirándolo fijamente antes de retirarse.

La hora del almuerzo se acerca y Anko se reúne con ella -¿Encontraste algo?- pregunta desanimada aunque curiosa al notar el rostro de Katt.

-Nada sobre Konoha… aunque tengo la sensación de haber visto al asistente del cocinero en algún otro lugar antes- responde mirando en dirección a la cocina.

-¿El chico extraño? Por algún motivo tiene la mala manía de mirarnos de más, sin contar que parece que tiene la mente muy ocupada siempre se le ve pensativo- comenta Anko -Pero no pensé que lo hubieras visto antes.

-Es sólo una sensación, no llegó a recordar donde lo he visto, incluso tal vez sólo me recuerda a alguien- agrega sin muchos ánimos.

-Voy a decirle a Hana para que salga y le avise a Kurenai que retrase unas horas el pergamino… no perdemos nada y me da tiempo de investigar un poco al chico, que hasta ahora no lo había tomado tan en cuenta.

Katt se mantiene vigilando la casa luego de la hora de almuerzo, Anko por su lado parece estar siguiendo al chico e incluso tratando de hablar con él "No creo que llegue a mucho, y es simplemente una sensación de que lo conozco de algún sitio, eso no quiere decir que sea algo malo… tal vez lo vi saliendo de la tienda de cosas de mi mundo alguna vez"

Cerca del atardecer Anko se reúne con Katt tiene una expresión serie y algo confundida -Voy a llamar a Kurenai… estoy segura que ese chico tiene algo extraño… ahora que estuve hablando con él lo noté.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si… incluso es mejor que venga Kurenai a revisar por su cuenta antes de que acepte el trabajo, trata de vigilarlo un poco si puedes, aunque no hagas nada brusco que Hana no se encuentra y te vas a quedar sola- indica antes de dejar a Katt.

Katt trata de mantener al chico vigilado cosa que no es difícil ya que parece mantenerse en las noches dentro del área de empleados, la cual en cuanto anochece sólo se mueve para hacer la cena, así que el movimiento es exclusivo de la cocina. Cuando la hora de la cena concluye un sonido llama la atención de Katt, al ir a revisar encuentra a Kurenai esperándola.

-¿Está en la cocina?- pregunta la jonin.

-Si, a menos que se haya salido por una ventana.

-Hana y Anko están en las cercanía de la casa, si algo sucede van a entrar, pero si no nos encuentran irán a el punto de encuentro, si nos separamos has lo mismo- indica -Ahora voy a ver si realmente tiene algo extraño, tú espera acá.

-La cocina aún está con mucha gente…- explica antes de que se vaya.

-Sólo voy a observar, luego veremos como proceder si encuentro algo extraño.

Los minutos pasan y Katt empieza a ponerse algo impaciente y preocupada cuando ve que la cocina termina quedándose vacía y el chico al que se supone Kurenai iba a observar también se dirige a descansar. Con algo de dudas sobre que hacer se dispone a seguir vigilando al muchacho, pero la mano de Kurenai la detiene.

-Es un ninja- comenta -Estoy segura…

Katt la observa confundida -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tiene un genjutsu encima, necesito estar cerca para poder quitarlo… no me extraña que Anko haya notado algo extraño en él aunque no parece es bastante hábil en esa rama… pero tú no deberías de haberlo notado y aún así lo hiciste eso me preocupa, si es un ninja y tiene algo familiar para ti quiere decir que no nos podemos confiar.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Quitarle el disfraz y ver qué hace aquí, pero no podemos armar un espectáculo… tiene que quedarse sólo cuando lo hagamos.

-¿Lo traigo?- pregunta Katt.

Kurenai la observa un momento -Si, llévalo a la sala que en este momento debe de estar vacía- Katt asiente y se transforma en una de las empleadas -Sabes que si está atento podría notarte ¿No?- pregunta Kurenai mirándola.

-Si, pero si no se da cuenta dudo que haga algo y si lo hace tampoco creo que quiera malograr lo que sea que ha estado haciendo aquí en frente de todos, de las dos forma va a aceptar alejarse de la gente si le pido que me acompañe.

-Ten cuidado- agrega la jonin antes de ir hacia la sala a ocultarse.

Con cuidado y luego de mentalizarse por unos momentos Katt se dirige rápidamente hasta el cuarto de los empleados antes de que cierren la puerta y sea más complicado sacarlo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro asoma la cabeza por la puerta y busca con la mirada al joven hasta encontrarlo y hacerle unas señales para que salga. Luego de recibir una mirada extrañada por parte del joven este sale del cuarto.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta extrañado de que lo llamen a esa hora, en especial una de las empleadas.

-Si, quería hablar contigo- responde sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras mueve los pies como si estuviera nerviosa -Pero… ¿podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

-¿A estas horas?

-No me voy a demorar mucho- agrega de modo insistente ahora mirándolo.

El joven suspira y se encoje de hombros -Supongo, tu guías- dice mientras empieza a seguirla.

Momentos después están en la sala sentados en uno de los sillones, uno junto al otro -¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunta pero ahora su tono ha cambiado un poco y tiene una sonrisa extraña en el rostro como si supiera quien es.

-Bueno yo quería…- empieza a decir hasta que el genjutsu es cortado y revela la verdadera apariencia de ambos.

En ese preciso instante Katt pudo haberse caído del sillón por la impresión, el hombre que tenía al frente, ahora que Kurenai había eliminado el genjutsu, era nada menos que Kabuto, por la cara de impresión de él no parecía que hubiera esperado que alguien le quitara su genjutsu. Algo más tranquila salta hacia atrás colocándose en posición para pelear, pero Kabuto se levantó en ese lapso y empezó a huir por los corredores de la casa.

-Vamos- ordena Kurenai pasando frente a Katt en dirección a Kabuto que corre rápidamente por los pasillos.

Katt va detrás de la jonin hasta que cuando se acercan a la puerta de empleados se ve obligada a detenerse para esquivar un ataque proveniente de lo que parece ser un guardia. Katt no lo reconoce, tal vez nunca lo vio en esos seis días o tal vez sea que el hombre no parece estar muy vivo, tiene la mirada blanca y vacía, un olor a podrido y unas heridas bastante profundas en su pecho llenas de sangre seca.

Con una patada en las piernas Katt lo tumba al piso y lo deja clavado al piso utilizando un kunai a través de su brazo para impedir que se levante; rápidamente continúa su camino detrás de Kurenai aunque algo asustada, al ver lo que parece haber sido un muerto viviente.

Cuando da con Kurenai ve que la jonin parece estar peleando con un par más de los muertos mientras Kabuto les dirige una sonrisa antes de perderse a los lejos entre las sombras del pueblo.

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en seguirlo Katt tiene que contener a uno de los guardias muertos que la ataca, por más que no parecen zombies lentos sin movilidad, no se ven increíblemente ágiles o letales, sus movimientos parecen haber reducido su nivel ahora que Kabuto se ha alejado.

Luego de que Kurenai le dijera que usara alguno de sus jutsus de fuego para acabar con el asunto rápido ambas salen velozmente del lugar al punto de encuentro a esperar a que Hana y Anko las alcancen, que luego de tanto barullo no debería de tomar mucho tiempo.

-¡El ayudante de Orochimaru!- exclama Anko visiblemente fastidiada -Lo tuve en mi cara y…

-Voy a mandar el pergamino rechazando la oferta y regresaremos a Konoha en este instante- explica Kurenai haciendo unos handseals antes de que el pergamino desapareciera.

El grupo parece bastante tenso y no conversan mucho, la única que parecía tener dudas sobre regresar era Hana quien opinaba que tal vez sería mejor seguir a Kabuto en lugar de dejar que se escapara, pero Kurenai no desea arriesgarse a que las estén esperando y que la información de su presencia no llegue a ser transmitida a Konoha.

El grupo sale velozmente del pueblo y empieza a dirigirse de vuelta a la villa, pero ahora tomando un camino más directo a través del país de la tierra, el cual debería ahorrarles un día de camino y que a la ida Kurenai había preferido evitar sólo por precaución. Ninguna de las kunoichis parece estar muy relajada, Anko que de las cuatro era la que normalmente había estado más animada es la que está peor ahora, la aparición de Kabuto implica la de Orochimaru y eso no le trae buenos recuerdos.

x x

-Orochimaru…- murmura Tsunade endureciendo su expresión y apretando sus puños al escuchar el informe.

-Kabuto escapó, hasta ese momento hubiera mandado el pergamino aceptando pero… esta sería una buena oportunidad para un ataque y Orochimaru tenía sus ojos en el lugar.

-Lo sé Kurenai, de cualquier forma aunque no hubiera habido nada en el momento quien sabe si en un par de meses alguien se animara a atacarnos… tal vez no haya sido algo tan malo encontrar a Kabuto ahí, nos dio una razón más tangible para no aceptar el trabajo- agrega Tsunade recostándose en su silla enfocando la mirada en Katt -Entonces la misión de Kakashi lo llevó hasta esa zona…

-Si- responde sin dar mayores detalles -Aunque creo que es mejor que él explique lo que ocurrió yo vi muy poco.

Tsunade asiente con la cabeza -En caso te necesite para que completes algo te llamaré cuando Kakashi regrese… que espero sea pronto- dice antes de dar por concluida la entrega del informe.

Kurenai se separa al salir de la oficina, tiene que ir a encargarse de hacer el informe por escrito.

-Anko ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Katt al notar que el estado anímico de la mujer no ha variado mucho desde que vieron a Kabuto a diferencia del de las otras.

-Si… sólo que no me gusta que Orochimaru esté rondando... nunca sale nada bueno de eso- responde y luego suspira -Aunque no sirve de mucho que me preocupe… mejor voy a comprarme algo para animarme un poco.

Katt y Hana ven como se aleja lentamente en dirección a la tienda de te y dangos -Escuché que su sensei había sido Orochimaru- interrumpe Hana.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Katt bastante sorprendida al escuchar la noticia -No tenía idea de eso… para ser sincera ni me imaginaba que Orochimaru hubiera tenido discípulos mientras estuvo en Konoha.

-Ven, vamos a que recojas a Orion que debe de haberte extrañado- dice Hana sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto de Orochimaru "Debe ser desagradable que quien te enseñó cuando eras chico decida 'cambiar de bando' en especial si llega a provocar tanto daño" piensa mientras camina tranquilamente al lado de la joven Inuzuka.

Al llegar a la casa de los Inuzuka, cerca del atardecer, ve a Kiba medio dormido encima de un sillón y a muchos perros corriendo a saludar a Hana, en una esquina del cuarto ve a un lobo con el manto de color azulado recostado sin prestar mayor atención a la escena.

Momentos después Orion salta por detrás de ella colgándose de su cabeza -Hola- saluda el zorrito mientras Akamaru, que parece haber llegado junto con Orion, se dirige a donde Kiba.

-¡Orioncito!- exclama Katt muy feliz tratando de despegárselo para poder abrazarlo pero en vano, el pequeño zorro no se suelta -Suéltate de una vez que te quiero abrazar- se queja mientras continúa intentando despegárselo, pero no importa cuanto jale el zorro se mantiene sujeto y lo peor disfrutándolo.

Luego de unos diez minutos Orion se suelta, pero no por los pedidos de Katt o por haberse quedado sin fuerza; sino por la voz de Tsume que indicaba que les había servido la comida. Cuando Orion termina de comer regresa con Katt ahora en un estado mucho más tranquilo. Katt le agradece a Tsume por haber estado cuidando a su zorro todos esos días y luego empieza a caminar hacia su casa.

"Kakashi no ha llegado aún…" piensa preocupada recordando cuando Kakashi se fue a continuar su misión "Tal vez debí de haberle insistido más que no los siguiera… aunque con suerte no llegó a alcanzarlos"

-Quiero ver a Kero- dice Orion interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su dueña.

-¿A Kero?

-Si, es al único que no he visto- agrega el zorrito -Con el resto ya jugué en la veterinaria.

-Si… supongo que puedo llevarte- responde Katt "Cierto que hasta ahora no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Genma" piensa dirigiéndose a la casa del jonin.

Su visita fue en vano, ya que luego de tocar por veinte minutos la puerta e incluso hacer que Orion entre por la chimenea, no dieron ni con Genma o con el gato "¿Todavía no regresa? O tal vez regresó mientras yo no estaba y se fue a otra misión…" -Ya cuando regresen los vemos- dice Katt mirando a su zorro cuando regresa con ella.

x x

El siguiente día transcurre tranquilo con Katt en la biblioteca aún buscando algo sobre su chakra o cualquier cosa que pueda darle alguna pista sobre tipos de chakra "No encuentro nada que encaje con lo que se dice del mío… aunque al menos es educativo" piensa mientras sigue en su larga y tediosa búsqueda entre tanto libro.

Desde antes incluso de enterarse de lo que decía su expediente se había dedicado a buscar información en la biblioteca, así que para estos momentos debe de estar sin problemas al día con la gente de su edad y rango en lo que respecta al chakra; aunque claro en lo que es cuestiones teóricas.

x x

-¡Y ya me va a mandar otra misión!- se queja Katt al despertar con un pergamino que le avisa que debe de presentarse donde Tsunade para que se le encargue su misión -¡Llegue anteayer!- comenta muy fastidiada.

Cuando acaba de alistarse sale de su casa "Ojala no llegue Kakashi justo hoy" y ve a Ibiki bajando las escaleras casi a la par con ella, aunque está vez Ibiki lleva lo que parece ser una especie de mochila "¿Se estará yendo de misión?" aunque su curiosidad no pasa de sus pensamientos al sentir como Ibiki la observa antes de irse por un camino diferente al de la oficina de Tsunade.

-Katt- dice Tsunade cuando la ve entrar a su oficina -Sé que acabas de regresar de una misión pero… es algo sencillo, simplemente que ocupa algo de tiempo. Necesito que lleves a un grupo de genins a ayudar con algo sencillo a un pueblo en el país del viento, es una misión D bastante simple.

Katt recibe las instrucciones sabiendo que no tiene muchas opciones para tratar de evitar la labor que Tsunade quiere que haga, así que resignada la acepta "Ya llevan más de un año desde el ataque de Orochimaru… y parece que aún no terminan de arreglarse con lo de las misiones" piensa mientras espera a que lleguen los genin que habían sido citados para una hora después que ella.

El viaje va a ser de cinco días cosa que desanima a Katt, sabe que aunque los genin hagan el trabajo rápido van a ser al menos diez días fuera de Konoha; tiempo de más para que Kakashi o Genma regresen y vuelvan a irse.

x x

-Bueno- dice Katt viendo a sus genins que se habían quedado esperando en una banca cuando llegaron al pueblo mientras Katt averiguaba con quien tenían que trabajar -Ya hablé con el alcalde, así que pueden empezar a ayudar a los constructores con la parte alta de la casa. No creo que les demore ni un día terminar si lo hacen bien.

Son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando los genin terminan su labor y se dedican a ayudar un poco a terminar de mover algunas tablas e instrumentos que habían quedado en el área, cuando el sonido de unos pasos moviéndose por un techo cercano hacen que Katt voltee a ver. Hay un hombre vestido como ANBU que incluso a distancia se le ve gravemente herido moviéndose por los techos sin mucho balance "¿Un ANBU…?" piensa aunque no tiene mucho tiempo para tratar de razonar mucha la escena ya que el hombre termina de perder el poco balance que tenía y cae fuertemente al piso.

Katt se acerca rápidamente y logra llegar antes que la multitud, el hombre le parece extrañamente conocido, en especial la máscara "Es uno de los que estaban el día que fui a hacer la prueba…" con mucho esfuerzo el ANBU trata de levantarse pero la intervención de un doctor con una camilla se lo impiden. Cuando están por llevárselo el hombre sujeta a Katt fuertemente de la muñeca obligándola a ir con él mientras los genins se acercan.

-Terminen lo que estaban haciendo y espérenme aquí- les indica antes de que empiecen a seguirla.

En el pequeño hospital del pueblo los médicos atienden al hombre como pueden, este se niega a soltar a Katt, con lo que hace la labor del médico muy complicada, hasta que los dejen solos un rato. Cuando al fin el médico acepta y deja la habitación el ANBU jala fuertemente a Katt hacia él -A tres días al norte en un bosque… nos emboscaron… no pudimos completar la misión… díselo a la Hokage- susurra el hombre lenta y entrecortadamente aunque al acabar la suelta.

Por un par de segundos Katt duda que hacer le parece hasta un punto ilógico que la haya retenido y sacado al médico para decirle eso, aunque por otro lado no tiene idea cual sea la misión que no lograron completar. Al reaccionar sale del cuarto dejando que un irritado doctor ingrese murmurando si al fin ya puede hacer su trabajo; las enfermeras se miran entre ellas comentando que el médico no pensaba que pudiera salvarlo y menos ahora que ha pasado más tiempo.

Katt sale del hospital frotándose la muñeca, el ANBU realmente no había querido soltarla y la había lastimado un poco "¿Qué habrá pasado ahí?" piensa Katt despertando su curiosidad "Pero si voy a ver nadie avisaría… a menos" piensa mientras ve a los genin a lo lejos esperando en donde les indicó "Pero si un ANBU acabó así… maldita curiosidad" se dice a si misma mientras se acerca a los genin "Sería algo muy, muy imprudente pero…"

Al verla los tres genin se ponen de pie esperando instrucciones -Van a regresar a Konoha lo más rápido que puedan- explica Katt mirándolos. Luego se acerca al que parece ser el más hábil de los genins, saca un pequeño papel, escribe lo que mencionó el ANBU pero si especificar el lugar donde fue emboscado, en caso alguien intercepte el mensaje y se lo entrega -Denle esto a Tsunade, no vayan a leerlo- agrega en un tono serio.

Los tres genins se miran entre ellos y con una mezcla de emoción y preocupación asienten con la cabeza -Es mera precaución- agrega al ver sus rostros "No debí de hacerlo sonar tan serio… luego de ver un ANBU en ese estado sólo les faltaba esto" piensa mientras ve como se alejan en dirección a Konoha.

-Bueno Orion- dice haciendo que el zorro saque la cabeza de la mochila -Creo que nosotros vamos a ir en la dirección contraria a averiguar quien emboscó a los ANBU.

-ANBUSCADOS- exclama el zorro mientras mueve alegremente la cola.

Katt se queda mirándolo por unos segundos antes de reaccionar -No inventes palabras, y menos eso, que si Ibiki te escucha…- comenta mientras parte en la dirección mencionada por el ANBU

x x

Cuando llegan al bosque Katt se pone más atenta aunque su zorro sólo lo hace un par de horas después de internarse en el bosque, cosa que le llama la atención -¿Sentiste algo?

-Sangre- responde el zorro olfateando el aire -Hacia delante- indica.

Con cuidado Katt se acerca al sitio tratando de escuchar algún movimiento, al no hacerlo se arriesga a acercarse un poco más "De verdad que merezco la medalla de la persona más imprudente del mundo pero… no puedo evitarlo malditos ANBU que no me aceptaron…" piensa aunque luego trata de enfocarse nuevamente en lo que debe que es asegurarse de que no haya nadie cerca.

Cuando logra ver el lugar se pueden apreciar varios cuerpos de gente con armas y de un ANBU "No creo que hayan sido sólo dos…" piensa mientras se mueve un poco tratando de buscar los otros cuerpos. Luego de unos minutos gracias a Orion logra encontrar los cuerpos de los ANBU aunque no cerca de la masa de cuerpos sino esparcidos en el camino que deben de haber usado para tratar de huir. Los cuerpos se ven con todo tipo de heridas desde cortes, quemaduras y manchas extrañas en la piel.

-Alguien se acerca- susurra Orion desde su hombro haciendo que se aleje del cuerpo hacia los árboles.

"Después de tanto rato, pensé que no iba a haber nadie" piensa ahora dudando si es buena idea quedarse, ya vio lo que ocurrió y lo que sea que haya sido, luego de ver el estado de los cuerpos, está confirmado que fue algo muy por encima de su nivel. Luego de unos momentos Katt se empieza a sentir observada cosa que no le agrada en absoluto y hace que su lógica y sentido común que parecen haber estado de vacaciones hasta el momento se despierten "¡En que diablos estaba pensando al venir acá!" piensa mientras salta entre las ramas de los árboles tratando de alejarse de quien sea que la esté observando.

Luego de unos cinco minutos no lo ha conseguido sea lo que sea no puede quitárselo de encima "Entonces es mejor que me prepare para pelear si es necesario… que si sigo así me va a atacar por la espalda" piensa mientras se detiene en una de las ramas inferiores de un frondoso árbol, y sacando un kunai se coloca en una posición defensiva.

A los pocos segundos su perseguidor aparece ante ella parado en el suelo y mirándola detenidamente. Es un muchacho de cabello negro y unos llamativos ojos rojos "¿Sharingan?" de la edad de Naruto posiblemente "Ese niño… Uchiha Sasuke…"

* * *

Pronto habrá otro examen chunin ^^ ¿Quiénes irán? ¿Quiénes se harán chunin? (Quedan Shino, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Sakura de los conocidos)

Muchas pequeñas apariciones en este capítulo; Lee grande… un Neji grande (Lástima que no lo pudo ver xDDD) Deidara, claro que para estas épocas se supone que ya Deidara estaba en Akatsuki pero… en realidad fuera de un pequeño retrazo y que Sasori lo conoció un poco antes su entrada a Akatsuki será igual; terminará llegando con Sasori y de ahí en adelante todo fluirá igual para el rubio.

Kakashi en el área en misión^^, Kabuto jugando al necromancer por ahí… eso implica a Orochimaru xDDD y Sasuke; como no poner al niño Uchiha en algún momento de la historia que hasta ahora sólo había salido hace muchísimos capítulos peleando en el techo del hospital xDDD ¿Qué pasará ahora que lo tiene al frente?

¿Opiniones? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas? Recibo de todo xDDD


	42. Chapter 42

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 42**

El verdadero dueño aparece

* * *

Por unos instantes al verlo Katt dejó que sus músculos se relajaran, pero luego al pensar bien en frente de quien estaba retomó la actitud cautelosa "¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" se pregunta confundida se suponía que se había ido con Orochimaru y sin previo aviso lo tenía al frente de ella.

Sasuke la observa con la mirada fría que siempre lo caracterizó, parece estar analizándola, hasta cierto grado se ve bastante cuidadoso con ella se puede notar que hay algo que no le agrada, su mirada se desliza por unos momentos al zorro que va en su hombro, eso parece agradarle menos y hace que se ponga mucho más atento de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Tú hiciste lo del bosque?- pregunta el joven rompiendo el silencio de los segundos anteriores.

Katt se ve confundida "Pensé que había sido él…" -No, ¿Me vas a decir que no fuiste tú?

El muchacho no despega la mirada de ella aunque nota que Katt se ha relajado un poco -¿Qué hacías aquí entonces?- pregunta sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Revisando… ¿Y tú? No estás tan lejos de Konoha como para que te estén considerando perdido- comenta riendo un poco cosa que parece alterar a Sasuke -Ya, no te pongas así… te veías más adorable en la foto de Kakashi.

Las palabras hacen que Sasuke al fin exprese algo en su rostro: confusión -¿Eres de Konoha?

Katt levanta la ceja sin entender muy bien la pregunta "Estoy segura de tener la bandana puesta" piensa hasta que comprende el porque de la pregunta -Cierto… yo llegué cuando tú estabas peleando en el techo del hospital- comenta haciendo que Sasuke empiece a caminar lentamente hacia ella -No deberías acercarte- agrega sonriéndole mientras extiende sus manos haciéndole un ademán para que se detenga -No me has dicho si tú hiciste o no lo del bosque.

Sasuke sonríe sarcásticamente deteniéndose -Deberías aprender a interpretar el silencio. No, no fui yo quien ocasionó eso- responde endureciendo su mirada -Tú tampoco me has respondido como se debe, no creo que estuvieras sola investigando el bosque… Konoha rara vez trabaja mandando ninjas solos.

-Cuando me enteré de esto despaché a mis genin de vuelta a Konoha y vine a revisar- responde Katt sin darle mucha importancia aunque puede ver el rostro de Sasuke nuevamente analizándola, con una mirada desconfiada y con una actitud que demuestra que parece estar algo fastidiado.

-Me dijiste que acababas de llegar a Konoha cuando yo me fui… y ahora me dices que estabas con un grupo de genins…

Katt lo observa con cuidado no tiene idea porque pero puede sentir algo de agresividad viniendo del muchacho y hasta el momento fuera de mirarla con atención no se había mostrado agresivo.

-Vamos a pelear…

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida.

-Me escuchaste, quiero ver que tan fuerte me he vuelto, no me fui de Konoha para que alguien que recién llegara fuera nombrado jonin en tan poco tiempo- responde ya algo molesto.

"¿Jonin?... cierto que no debe de saber los cambios temporales de Tsunade con las misiones" piensa colocándose nuevamente en posición defensiva al notar que el muchacho no esta bromeando.

En el momento en que Sasuke iba a acercarse a ella, la silueta de Orochimaru aparece deteniéndolo.

-Sasuke-kun, no creo que deberías hacer eso- interviene haciendo que el chico se detenga -Katherine… tanto tiempo.

-Orochimaru…- dice Katt esbozando una sonrisa preocupada en el rostro "Aunque al menos así el Uchiha no me va a usar de trapeador…" -Supongo que fuiste tú- agrega saltando al suelo "Prefiero negociar con él a pelearme con el Uchiha"

Orochimaru responde sonriéndole mientras observa a Katt como baja de la rama en la que se encontraba. Sasuke parece estar realmente confundido, hay demasiadas cosas que no le agradaban de Katt y ahora Orochimaru hablando con ella de esa forma no lo tranquiliza.

-Que sorpresa verte por acá… mi propuesta aún continua en pie...

-No, creo que tengo que seguir rechazándola…

Orochimaru nota a Orion y sonríe -Estás progresando de una manera muy interesante… y además ya eres chunin eso es bastante notable considerando el nivel que tenías al llegar, aunque aún así dentro de poco chocarás con el límite de lo que Konoha te puede ofrecer y te estancarás o buscarás otras opciones…

-Ya veré en el momento que suceda… también me queda la opción de avanzar lento o olvidarme de ser ninja. Por cierto me crucé con Kabuto hace unos días- comenta despreocupadamente "Mejor me voy largando de aquí antes que empiece a hablar de más… aunque si no suelto cosas tal vez decida hacer que las suelte de mala manera…"

Orochimaru parece algo interesado con lo que acaba de escuchar -Kabuto aún no regresa, no le habrán hecho algo ¿O sí?

-No, se escapó. Y ya que eres tú el que está por aquí y no soy idiota como para meterme tanto en tus asuntos creo que mejor me voy yendo- agrega mientras Orochimaru sonríe -Antes de venir avisé, así que no deben de tardar mucho en llegar más ninjas.

-No hay problema, ya estaremos lejos para cuando lleguen… tú sabes como es esto… si no se meten conmigo y mis cosas no tengo razón en estos momentos para atacarlos ¿No opinas igual?

-Tiene lógica…- comenta Katt mientras se empieza a alejar caminando despacio, al pasar cerca de Sasuke puede notar la confusión de este, ver a alguien de Konoha que bajo lo que pudo deducir es una jonin y que esté hablando tan tranquila con Orochimaru no es algo usual, demasiado como para dejar que se vaya así.

Sin necesidad de hacer ningún movimiento fuerte Sasuke se coloca frente a ella cortándole el paso.

"Genial…" piensa maldiciendo al Uchiha -¿Tienes algún problema con que me vaya?- pregunta dirigiéndose a Orochimaru.

-No, ninguno… déjala Sasuke-kun, no hay razón para retenerla- comenta -Por cierto, leíste el contrato ¿No?- agrega mirando hacia Sasuke.

-Si te refieres al 'tío' de Sasuke si, vi su nombre ahí- responde Katt deteniéndose por unos momentos -Uchiha Madara.

Orochimaru sonríe -Tengo realmente mucha curiosidad… es algo tan inusual la invocación que tienes considerando que ahora eres una ninja de Konoha.

-Yo no tengo problemas con los zorros, no es mi culpa que un zorro súper desarrollado decidiera pisotearles la villa…

-Tú sabes que él no decidió hacerlo por cuenta propia.

Katt observa unos segundos a Orochimaru y luego a Sasuke que desde que escuchó el apellido Uchiha parece estar esperando a que Katt se largue para exigirle respuestas a Orochimaru.

Con tranquilidad, o al menos tratando de aparentarla Katt se aleja sin prisa bajo las miradas de los otros dos ninjas. Cuando por fin deja de sentir las miradas clavadas en su nuca abandona el paso lento y empieza a alejarse a toda velocidad por entre los árboles llevándose una que otra rama en el cabello al alejarse lo más rápido posible en dirección a la villa donde estaba el ANBU descansando, sabe que sus genin deben de estar llegando recién a Konoha en un día así que si Orochimaru o Sasuke deciden hacer algo se las va a tener que arreglar por su cuenta.

Al llegar al pueblo, por suerte todo está tranquilo "Que bueno… tenía la horrible idea de que iba a estar todo en llamas con Orochimaru esperándome en la plaza principal" piensa respirando profundamente mientras va en dirección al hospital a ver el estado del ANBU con su zorro descansando en la mochila.

-Muerto- responde la enfermera suspirando algo triste -Al principio milagrosamente tuvo una pequeña mejora, era un hombre bastante fuerte, pero luego cuando pasamos a la segunda etapa del tratamiento no aguantó la medicación… parecía como si hubiera reaccionado en contra de ella… esas manchas extrañas que tenía en algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaron a esparcirse y murió a los dos días…

"Que extraño no creo que su cuerpo haya reaccionado así de mal y no hayan podido contrarrestar el efecto… debe haber sido algo que le sucedió en el combate, varios de los cuerpos de ese sitio tenían unas manchas extrañas… tal vez algún químico que reaccionó a lo que le pusieron" piensa preocupada "Orochimaru… quien más crearía algo que te mata cuando ya parece que te recuperaste…"

-Tome- agrega entregándole una caja con un mango de espada sobresaliente -Son sus cosas, el cuerpo está en la morgue… aunque si desea verlo o moverlo de regreso a su villa necesita la autorización del doctor- agrega extendiendo un formulario para que firme que recibió los objetos.

Sin muchos ánimos y bastante preocupada luego de saber lo que le ocurrió al ANBU va a un hotel a esperar "Debí de haber explicado el lugar para que lo que envíe Tsunade fuera de frente… ahora tengo que quedarme aquí esperando" piensa con los ánimos por el suelo aplastándose el rostro con una almohada "No debí de haber ido a ver… ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Maldita curiosidad!"

Entre tanta queja y recriminación a sí misma Katt posa los ojos en la caja con las pertenencias del ANBU, no está sellada así que la abre sin problema; dentro se ven algunas armas, pergaminos, ropa de ANBU, la espada y la máscara. Katt saca las manos de la caja y la tapa nuevamente "No es bueno andar tocando las cosas de los muertos si realmente no es necesario… y creo que ya llené mi cuota de curiosidad por una temporada"

Dos días de tortuosa espera terminan cuando siente en el pequeño balcón de su cuarto una presencia, a los pocos segundos un ANBU ingresa.

-¿Cuál es el lugar y dónde está el herido?- pregunta el ANBU. Por la ventana, en los techos cercanos se puede observar varias siluetas, por la cantidad probablemente dos equipos de ANBUs habían sido asignados.

Katt le indica el lugar pero lo detiene cuando escucha que está mandando a uno de los grupos en esa dirección -Orochimaru estaba ahí.

-¿Qué?- pregunta haciendo una seña para evitar que el grupo que designó parta -Explícate.

-Cuando mandé a los genin a avisar yo fui a ver el lugar, ahí estaban un par de ANBUs muertos junto con otros cuerpos y Uchiha Sasuke con Orochimaru aparecieron después- explica sin ahondar en detalles -Y el ANBU que llegó aquí está muerto algo extraño le sucedió cuando lo curaban según la enfermera.

El ANBU que tiene al frente parece maldecir un poco pero luego hace unas señas haciendo que otro ingrese al cuarto -Nosotros vamos a quedarnos aquí revisando el cuerpo- le indica -El resto que se aproximen al lugar con extrema precaución, es posible que Orochimaru se encuentre ahí junto con el Uchiha, que no procedan con la misión hasta que nosotros los alcancemos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el ANBU que fue llamado sale para informar mientras el que parece ser líder de la misión continúa con Katt -Regresa de inmediato a Konoha e infórmale a la Hokage.

-Si- responde mientras señala hacia la caja -Sus pertenencias, me las entregaron en el hospital.

Sin mayores rodeos el ANBU recoge la caja y se dirige hacia la ventana -Ve saliendo inmediatamente- ordena antes de desaparecer.

Ya sola en el cuarto mientras arregla sus cosas le entra algo de desconfianza "Espero que hayan sido de Konoha… y no alguien que interceptó mi nota… maldita gente con prisa que no dejan que uno se concentre"

x x

Tsunade se encuentra en su oficina sujetándose del escritorio mientras parece estar entrando en una especie de convulsión al escucha a Katt. La pelirroja no se ve en el mejor estado posible tampoco, vino de frente con ella y estuvo cinco días de viaje con algunas paranoias con respecto a si le dio la información a quien debía y sobre si Orochimaru la estaría siguiendo ahora que abandonó el pueblo, por suerte si eran ANBUs de Konoha los que fueron y Orochimaru no reapareció.

-¿¡Cómo!?- se levanta de golpe Tsunade acercándose bastante furiosa hacia Katt mientras Orion se escapa de la mochila a ponerse a salvo junto a Tonton -¿¡Se te ocurre ir a investigar por tu cuenta!?- grita parándose frente a ella -¡No! No respondas- agrega volteándose y mirando hacía su escritorio.

Katt observa la puerta que no se encuentra tan lejos de ella, con suerte puede salir corriendo y evitarse los gritos de Tsunade, rara vez alguien le había gritado, sus papás era algo liberales en ese aspecto y ella normalmente había estado ocupada con algo como para causar desastres que mereciesen un llamado de atención de ese tipo.

-Ni lo pienses- interrumpe Tsunade girando un poco la cabeza para verla.

Pasa cerca de un minuto y Tsunade retoma la compostura, ahora se encuentra mirando a Katt sentada en el borde de su escritorio. Katt por su lado no se siente muy cómoda, la Hokage no para de mirarla aun molesta y su zorro está oculto a salvo "Zorro traidor" piensa tratando de no hacer ninguna mueca o desviar la mirada.

-Orochimaru quiere algo de ti, no hay forma de que te haya dejado ir tan fácil sino fuera por eso- concluye.

Katt duda unos instantes pero decide hablar -No creo que quiera algo especifico de mi, probablemente quiere ver como me desenvuelvo o que cosas hago… como influyo aquí.

-Es posible, es un científico al fin de cuentas, le debe de gustar esas cosas…- Tsunade suspira fastidiada aún -Tú tienes que tener especial cuidado, no puedes andar lanzándote al peligro de esa manera, nadie te está persiguiendo en estos instantes, pero si tú vas directo a las manos de algún interesado…

-Lo sé…

-Por esta vez dejaré esto hasta aquí, pero espero pienses más las cosas a futuro… y tráeme un informe escrito bien detallado de los sucesos y no olvides describir lo mejor que puedas los cuerpos, aunque los hayas visto de lejos me podría servir.

Katt se dirige hacia la puerta y cuando está a punto de salir escucha a Tsunade -No le comentes nada sobre Sasuke a Sakura- Katt asiente y abandona la oficina mientras siente como el pequeño animal traidor se escabulle antes de que termine de cerrar la puerta y regresa a su hombro sonriente.

Sucia y sin muchos ánimos de hacer algo Katt empieza el camino a su departamento el cual se le hace bastante largo, al fin se puede relajar; el problema es que luego de tantos días tensa tiene ganas de tirarse al suelo en ese instante.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Sakura que viene con una caja llena de tubos y nota su estado.

-Si, sólo cansada de una misión- responde "No quiere que sepa nada de Sasuke… no es que me importe mucho que lo sepa pero no quiero otra sesión de Tsunade gritándome… así que mejor no digo nada" -¿Y esos tubos?

-Para Tsunade-sama, los quiere revisar ella misma son muestras de sangre de los genin que irán al examen en la villa del grass- explica -No van a ir muchos esta vez, sólo dos equipos… bueno, en realidad un equipo y tres ninjas que Tsunade-sama considera aptos para darlo.

-Entonces vas a dejar Konoha unos días.

-No- responde sonriendo -Decidí no dar el examen en esta ocasión.

Katt la mira algo sorprendida y extrañada -¿Por qué?

-He mejorado mucho hasta ahora pero… tú ya me has visto, en combate aún no estoy a la altura si me encuentro sola, para el estilo que estoy aprendiendo necesito mejorar mi taijutsu y hasta ahora me he dedicado más a mis jutsus médicos, no voy a ir hasta que pueda demostrar que merezco ser chunin y para eso necesito mejorar aún más.

Katt le sonríe realmente no esperaba una actitud así de alguien de la edad de ella y más luego de ver su desempeño y actitud en los exámenes anteriores, en especial en el último -Los golpes de Lee te hacen aterrizar en la realidad- comenta sonriendo mientras recuerda lo adolorida que salió luego de rendirse en ese combate, luego de pelear con el niño de verde aunque mejorara mucho jamás se atrevería a decir que tiene un taijutsu excelente o siquiera remotamente cercano a uno de los mejores de Konoha, el nivel de Lee es sin duda el más alto que ha podido apreciar hasta ahora y bastante más arriba que los que lo siguen.

-Eso y los gritos de Tsunade-sama- responde riendo un poco -Deberías ir a descansar- agrega antes de seguir su camino.

"Supongo que será chunin la próxima vez que de un examen" piensa mientras ve como se aleja "Ser médico y subir de rango debe de ser complicado… no se especializan en combate y la última parte del examen te exige al menos ser capaz de resistir un poco aunque no sea alguien de estilo de pelea"

x x

Casi arrastrando los pies Katt llega a su edificio luego de casi triplicar el tiempo que normalmente se demoraba en hacer ese camino -Orion, si yo estoy cansada ¿Por qué soy yo la que te carga?- pregunta mirando al animalito que lleva en su hombro.

-No sé- responde alegremente sin bajarse.

-Debí haber pensado eso antes, me hubiera quitado un par de kilos de encima…- comenta mientras empieza a subir pesadamente las escaleras.

Ya en su departamento se libra del peso de Orion que corre a la cocina a buscar comida, mientras ella se dirige al baño a sacarse la mugre que tiene encima. Luego de una hora logra quitarse la parte del bosque que trajo con ella y al fin logra descansar recostada en su cama tratando de olvidarse de todo.

x x

Una molestia en su rostro la despierta luego de un par de horas de haber dormido plácidamente, es algo esponjoso y rojizo.

-Despierta- se escucha decir a la voz de Orion mientras sacude su cola en el rostro de Katt.

-Ya… ya me desperté ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta mientras sujeta la cola para que deje de moverla en su rostro.

-Quiero salir- responde el zorrito mirándola tratando de recuperar su cola.

-Ya comiste… ¿Para qué quieres salir?- pregunta levantándose y sentándose en la cama.

-Quiero ver a Kero.

-Cierto… ya paso bastante es probable que ya esté…- comenta mientras bosteza un poco "Y yo tengo que hablar con Genma… tengo que ver si de verdad Kakashi mandó esos pergaminos…" -Aunque déjame escribir mi informe antes que si se me olvida Tsunade probablemente me cuelgue.

Luego de lavarse el rostro para estar más despierta y de comer algo, se dedica a escribir el informe tratando de recordar todos los detalles posibles y copiándolos en una hoja aparte para armar bien el documento que le entregará a Tsunade. Al terminar sale en dirección a la casa de Genma en compañía de su zorro que parece estar algo impaciente por jugar con Kero.

"Ahora que lo pienso no tengo idea si Kakashi está siquiera en Konoha… sólo espero que no me interrumpa mientras hablo con Genma…" piensa luego de tocar la puerta.

-Hola- saluda al ver a Genma que acaba de abrirle la puerta.

-Hola- responde, no se le ve muy animado -¿Quieres pasar? No creo que tu zorro vaya a salir muy rápido- pregunta al ver como Orion se escabulle entre sus piernas y va a buscar a su gato.

Ya adentro ve como Genma se sienta junto a ella sonriendo un poco -Mucho tiempo sin verte- comenta mirándola -Creo que hemos estado muy ocupados.

-Si, un poco- responde dejando a su lado el informe que luego planea llevarle a Tsunade sin saber muy bien como preguntarle si es que Kakashi mandó el pergamino o si es que sabe que está con él.

Mientras hablan de cosas intrascendentes los minutos corren con esporádicas visiones de Orion y Kero jugando cerca, hasta que Genma estira su brazo hacía ella pasándolo por encima de sus hombros y la jala con cuidado hacia él sin dejar de hablar.

Apoyada contra el cuerpo de él empieza a dudar que Kakashi haya mandado el pergamino "No creo que si lo hubiera recibido lo pasara por alto…" piensa con la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Genma… ¿Te llegó un pergamino hace un buen par de días? Que no fuera de alguna misión- pregunta cuando el hace una pausa en el tema que estaban hablando.

-No… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Me dejaste algo?

-No… es que…- responde Katt no muy segura de cómo decirle que está con Kakashi -Hace unos días Kakashi me preguntó algo y yo acepté y…- trata de explicar Katt aunque al ver el rostro de confusión de Genma suspira derrotada antes de mirarlo de nuevo -Kakashi me dijo para estar con él y acepté.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendido moviendo el senbon hacia un costado.

"Pude haber esperado cualquier cosa menos un por qué… es definitivo, los hombres de este mundo tienen un serio problema… no son normales" piensa tratando de enfocarse en el tema -Bueno… se podría decir que obviando el formalismo estábamos juntos ¿Y qué clase de respuesta es esa?- pregunta alejándose un poco de él para verlo mejor.

-Bueno, sé que no es muy normal pero no entiendo porque aceptaste, no creo que haya variado su actitud y asumí que ese era el problema- explica acortando la distancia que ella había creado entre ambos.

-Si pero…- responde Katt dirigiendo la mirada lejos de Genma "Tiene un punto en eso… pero… aún así…"

-¿Realmente estás satisfecha con lo que te da?- pregunta quitando el senbon de su boca.

-No me molestaría que cambiara un poco pero… tampoco voy a obligarlo a cambiar, ya con el tiempo tal vez el mismo vaya cambiando un poco- responde algo pensativa.

-Al menos yo no tendría que cambiar tanto para hacerte feliz- comenta acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso.

Katt retrocede unos centímetros aunque se detiene, para mala suerte de ella, no es como si al haber aceptado estar con Kakashi se le hubiera borrado automáticamente Genma de la cabeza, todavía lo consideraba atractivo y si usara la lógica para decidir cual de los dos es mejor Genma tendría más puntaje "Maldito Orion y su idea de querer jugar con Kero…" piensa al dejar de alejarse de él, pero en ese momento al colocar su mano en el sillón siente el informe que tiene que llevar donde Tsunade "Mejor me salgo de aquí antes que continúe complicando más las cosas…"

-Genma- dice sujetando el informe y poniéndolo entre ellos haciendo que el jonin se detenga -Tengo que ir a entregar esto antes que Tsunade me cuelgue.

-¿Me interrumpiste para ir a entregar un informe?- pregunta sin alejarse y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No creo que vaya a dejarme ir tan fácil… a menos" -Si, lo que pasa es que Tsunade estaba muy molesta conmigo por ir a investigar sola una cosa y como termino apareciendo Orochimaru… pues casi me asesina.

Genma se aleja un poco de golpe algo espantado -¿¡Orochimaru!? Que manía tienes con cruzarte con él ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si no me hizo nada… para variar, y no tengo manía de cruzarme con él… él sólo aparece en mi camino- responde sonriendo.

Con esto ya no le fue difícil salir del lugar, cualquier intento de acercarse de Genma quedo rezagado en su mente luego de escuchar que ella se había cruzado con Orochimaru. Por suerte al haber pasado bastante rato Orion no estuvo tan terco para irse y logró salir rápido de la casa del jonin y dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade "Es definitivo, creo que soy incapaz de arreglar esa situación, Genma es demasiado insistente en ese aspecto y yo no tengo el corazón para mandarlo a volar… será porque aunque esté con Kakashi igual me gusta" piensa deprimiéndose un poco "No importa… si no puedo solucionar eso solucionaré otro problema que tengo" se dice a si misma mirando a Orion.

x x

-Shizune- saluda Katt entrando a la oficina de Tsunade donde sólo ve a Shizune escribiendo unos documentos "Espero que ya se le haya pasado el mal humor conmigo…"

-Katt ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunta dejando de lado los documentos en los que estaba trabajando.

-Venía a entregar mi informe- dice dejándolo en el escritorio para que Shizune lo reciba -Y quería preguntarle a Tsunade sobre que puedo hacer para arreglar lo de Orion…. Ando tratando de arreglar algunas cosas pendientes y lo de no poder invocar a Orion está en esa lista.

-Tsunade-sama debe de regresar en un momento…- responde Shizune mirando al zorrito.

-Estaba pensando en pedirle que me preste a Kiba, lo des-invoco y luego sigo el rastro del camino que usa para venir, con eso puedo tratar de encontrar a su otro dueño- explica Katt mientras nota que Shizune parece estar extrañamente más atenta que como normalmente estaría.

-¡Katt! ¡Ya me tienes el informe supongo!- interrumpe Tsunade entrando mientras clava su mirada en la kunoichi.

-Si, se lo di a Shizune- responde sonriendo nerviosamente "Todavía parece algo molesta… sinceramente pensé que se le pasaría en un par de horas…"

-Tsunade-sama porque no revisa a Orion, justo Katt quiere ver para seguirlo, pero sería bueno asegurarnos de que esté en la mejor condición posible si vamos a mandarlo con su otro dueño a propósito- interrumpe Shizune riendo un poco.

-No soy veterinaria- responde Tsunade mirando al animalito mientras el zorrito le devuelve la mirada y Katt contempla a Shizune muy confundida.

-Pero usted es la mejor ninja médico… y él no es un animal cualquiera- agrega Shizune mientras Tsunade maldice entre dientes y sujeta a Orion por detrás del cuello para llevárselo a un cuarto contiguo para revisarlo bien.

Cuando el zorro sale del cuarto Shizune se acerca a Katt -Lo que planees hacer ten cuidado que Orion estaba demasiado atento cuando mencionaste lo que pensabas hacer.

-¿Crees que le avisaría?

-Tal vez… hasta cierto punto ten en cuenta que si alguien más a firmado un contrato le debe lealtad a esa persona así como a ti… no estoy segura si es que mencionaría los planes, pero considera que quien haya sido es el que debe de haber estado enseñándole cosas y eso no es algo sencillo se necesita un ninja bastante hábil para que una invocación progrese a ese ritmo- explica algo preocupada -Sería mejor que dejaras pasar esto por un tiempo… o que al menos no vayas tú podría ser peligroso para ti… a nadie le gusta que su invocación no este disponible y tú al tenerlo constantemente contigo no debes de tener muy alegre a su otro dueño.

Unos minutos después que pasan bastante tranquilos en la oficina, ahora con Shizune casi muriéndose mientras lee el informe de Katt y trata de ver si puede agregarle algún dato de utilidad que Katt haya podido omitir regresa Tsunade.

-Saludable y sin ningún problema, más de lo que muchos ninjas podrían decir- comenta regresándole a Orion -Ahora ve a entrenar o descansar que quiero revisar tu informe tranquila luego de terminar de repartir misiones.

x x

Han pasado dos días desde que regresó de su misión, ha pasado el tiempo entrenando con Orion luego de revisar que Kakashi no hubiera regresado a Konoha. En esos dos días varios de los ninjas que conoce parecen haber salido ha hacer misiones aunque no en los equipos sino en parejas o en solitario; Tsunade parece querer completar las misiones sin dejar a Konoha tan desprotegida luego del reciente encuentro de Orochimaru con Katt.

Esa tarde cuando estaba regresando de almorzar nota un halcón que vuela a toda velocidad hacia el edificio de Tsunade e ingresa por la ventana de la oficina sin desacelerar "Que extraño… pensé que los mensajes los llevaban a un edificio cercano, no directamente con Tsunade" piensa mientras se acerca en caso algo suceda "No creo que sea un halcón kamikaze pero…"

A los pocos segundos un grito de rabia de Tsunade seguido por un pisa papeles que sale despedido por la ventana hacen que Katt tenga curiosidad sobre lo que esté ocurriendo, recoge el pisa papeles y se dirige a la oficina a ver si puede enterarse que logró hacer que Tsunade hiciera eso "Si a mi no me lanzó el pisa papeles…"

Al estar a punto de entrar Tsunade abre la puerta y la observa -Sabía que ibas a venir a ver que diablos pasaba- dice jalándola hacia adentro maldiciendo entre dientes algo -Pero no te puedo mandar sola sería peligroso…- agrega sin explicar nada mientras revisa que ninjas tiene disponibles -Llamaré a Neji… regresó ayer, no debe de estar tan cansado- dice escribiendo un pergamino para mandar.

-¿Tsunade?

-Cuando llegue Neji les explicaré a ambos.

Los minutos pasan Katt termina sentándose en el borde de la ventana mientras espera a que Tsunade hable, que hasta ahora parece seguir revisando papeles sin prestarle mucha atención. Cuando están por cumplirse los cuarenta minutos unos golpes en la puerta hacen que Tsunade saque la vista de los papeles.

-¡Pasa!- ordena casi gritando.

Neji ingresa a la oficina y se detiene frente al escritorio de Tsunade -¿Me mandó a llamar Hokage-sama?

-¡Si! Tú y Katt van a ir a la villa del grass. Me ha llegado un mensaje hace casi una hora avisando que es probable que se necesiten refuerzos en el área del examen, parecen haber habido ataques en el área cercana provocados por ninjas. Quiero que vayan hasta la villa y ayuden con la seguridad de los señores feudales hasta que el examen termine, recién han retomado algo de confianza, no quiero que esto se arruine; avisen a Asuma y Genma que son los dos jonins que he mandado con los candidatos- explica tratando de recobrar la calma -Tengan mucho cuidado en especial con ninjas del sonido.

Neji parece algo extrañado pero asiente con la cabeza y sale de la oficina junto con Katt -Nos encontramos en la entrada en media hora- dice antes de irse.

Katt observa como se aleja -El niño me está mandando…- comenta antes de ir a su casa a alistarse rápidamente para estar a la hora indicada en la puerta.

x x

El camino hasta la villa del grass es de día y medio, por suerte un camino relativamente corto, aunque Katt se da cuenta de lo aburrido que es viajar con Neji, el muchacho no dice palabra alguna, y las pocas que dice son simplemente aspectos de la misión.

-¿El examen chunin debe de haber empezado hoy no?- pregunta Katt mientras termina de encender la fogata para calentar un poco el pequeño campamento que han armado dentro de una cueva.

-Posiblemente, partieron hace tres días.

-No esperaba que Tsunade estuviera tan alterada- comenta Katt aunque Neji parece darle igual o al menos no tiene interés en afirmar o negar la impresión de Katt sobre la Hokage "Que niño para callado…" -Por cierto ¿Tú conociste a Sasuke no?- pregunta haciendo que Neji tome algo de interés repentino.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Katt duda por unos momentos "Me dijo que Sakura no debía enterarse y este chico no se ve de los que hablen" -Lo vi hace unos días- responde haciendo que Neji la observe con más atención -No era muy hablador, algo como tú… sólo que quería saber como se fue; me habían dicho que Orochimaru lo raptó pero… no parecía que lo hubieran raptado por más que no actuara de mejor amigo con Orochimaru no daba la impresión de que lo estuviera reteniendo.

Neji la observa por unos instantes -¿Estaba Orochimaru?

-Si

-Por eso la Hokage espera ninjas del sonido- murmura mirando el suelo, luego levanta la mirada hacia Katt -Sasuke fue con él por su propia cuenta, estaba cegado con el deseo de hacerse más fuerte y eso era lo que Orochimaru le ofrecía.

-Ahora tiene más sentido- comenta luego de escuchar a Neji.

-Es mejor que descansemos que mañana tendremos un camino largo.

x x

Hace poco que ha amanecido y la villa del grass empieza a hacerse visible mientras avanzan por la espesa vegetación del área. Neji prefirió acampar otra noche fuera de la villa para revisar un poco el área antes de simplemente llegar, sin contar que al ser de noche cabía la posibilidad de no encontrar al resto de ninjas de Konoha y no hubieran tenido mucha gente a quien preguntar en donde se encontraban, así que en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron ellos empezaron a moverse.

Ya en la villa presentan unos papeles entregados por la Hokage para evitar problemas y se dirigen a hablar con el ninja jefe de la villa, al no ser una de las cinco grandes naciones, el líder de la villa del grass no lleva el título de Kage. En el camino para hablar con el líder Katt logra ver a Asuma caminando por una calle cercana.

-¿Hablamos con Asuma antes?- pregunta Katt señalando en dirección al jonin -De paso nos ahorra buscarlos luego.

-Si, él puede encargarse de avisar a los otros mientras vamos con el líder de la villa, no sería bueno que se empezara a mover la seguridad del lugar y que ellos no estén enterados.

Al acercarse Asuma voltea a mirarlos -¿Qué hacen aquí? a menos que la Hokage los haya degradado a genins no deberían estar acá- comenta mirándolos con curiosidad aunque con una actitud despreocupada, debe asumir que simplemente están en alguna misión y se han detenido a descansar.

Neji empieza a explicarle sobre el mensaje que llegó a manos de Tsunade haciendo que Asuma se ponga serio y escuche con atención.

-Iré a avisarle a Genma… el resto está en el examen así que no creo que se les pueda comunicar hasta dentro de unas horas, ustedes vayan a avisarle a líder de la villa- dice antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

x x

Hablar con el líder de la villa parecía algo imposible en el momento, se encontraba demasiado ocupado y sólo luego de un par de horas de insistencia accedió atenderlos, por suerte no de mala gana ya que al entrar a su oficina se veía que el hombre no estaba mintiendo cuando decía estar ocupado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- pregunta en un tono cansado el hombre.

Neji observa a Katt unos segundos y decide que él es el que va a hablar, parece que no quiere que la alegría de la pelirroja haga sonar menos serio el asunto. Mientras Neji explica el hombre parece sorprenderse un poco y los observa muy serio.

-Esto es extraño, yo no he recibido ningún aviso sobre sucesos de esta índole cerca de mi villa- comenta preocupado -En siete días será la final, subiré la vigilancia durante toda esta semana, espero que no ocurra nada… no tengo idea porque no he sido informado de esto… mejor vayan con los jonin de su villa por ahora, aunque son libres de prestar sus servicios para vigilar si lo desean.

x x

Cuando salen del lugar Neji se mantiene callado y pensativo mientras Katt parece estar extrañada con la situación.

-Tal vez se le traspapeló la información si es que se la mandaron por escrito… aunque quien es el que le avisó a Tsunade entonces- comenta Katt son curiosidad.

-No lo sé, pero es mejor ir con Asuma ahora y explicarle… no es normal que el líder de una villa no esté enterado de algo como eso.

x x

Luego de encontrar a Asuma y Genma en un hotel y explicarles con más detalles la situación y su conversación con el líder de la villa ambos jonin se ven desconfiados aunque no emiten ninguna opinión al respecto.

-Será mejor que estemos atentos y ayuden con la vigilancia, en especial en la final… si algún lord feudal sale lastimado es probable que estos exámenes sean cancelados por un periodo bastante extenso- explica Genma.

-Sin contar que los que estamos aquí quedaríamos mal al no poder prever un ataque luego de lo ocurrido con Orochimaru- agrega Asuma.

-Había escuchado que la final la hacían luego de un mes de tener a los participantes de esta- dice Katt -¿Vamos a quedarnos un mes en esto?

-No, si fuera tanto tiempo tendríamos que pedir más apoyo- responde Genma pensativo -El examen no está normalizado aún, no siempre se hace con un mes, en muchas ocasiones es un tiempo menor depende de cada villa, aunque en esta ocasión se hará casi de inmediato, a pedido de lo lords… por suerte aún no se sienten seguros, al menos sólo debemos vigilar una semana.

-Esta noche descansen bien, a partir de mañana empiecen a vigilar- ordena Asuma antes de retirarse del cuarto donde estaban hablando -Yo iré a ver al líder.

Genma observa a Katt y dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, parece que acaba de olvidarse de lo delicado del asunto "Eso no es bueno…" piensa sonriéndole de regreso -Y Genma… no sabía que estuvieras trabajando con Genins…

-Son tres buenas candidatas así que las agruparon y me asignaron para traerlas, no estoy trabajando con ellas como un equipo- responde sonriente moviendo su senbon.

-Vamos a descansar mañana empezamos a vigilar- dice Neji poniéndose de pie y esperando en la puerta a que Katt salga, el cuarto es de Genma así que él no tiene motivos para salir.

-Si- responde Katt parándose de golpe -Estoy cansada y necesito descansar- comenta riendo nerviosamente "No quiero retomar el momento en el que nos quedamos… esta vez no tengo excusa para cortarlo"

-¿Segura? Podríamos ir a beber algo- dice Genma acercándose a ella.

"¿Beber?... ¿Tendrán algo más que sake?... ¡No! No caigas en eso…" Katt pensaba responder pero la voz de Neji interrumpe.

-Es mejor que descansemos bien ahora- dice secamente aún esperando en la puerta.

Genma observa al muchacho de una manera no muy amistosa pero no dice nada mientras Katt sale del cuarto tratando de mantener una sonrisa diplomática en el rostro.

Fuera del cuarto se dirige junto con Neji a su cuarto, el muchacho no dice nada, simplemente espera a que ella abra su puerta y se vaya a descansar antes de ir él a la habitación contigua a hacer lo mismo "En estos momentos tal vez no es tan malo tener a un compañero de misión del estilo de él… no debe de querer que me distraiga… más de lo que ya soy… pobre Genma pero, realmente no tengo idea de cómo solucionar el tema" piensa mientras se recuesta boca abajo en su cama y siente como su zorro se sale de la mochila a recostarse junto a ella.

x x

Los siguientes días fueron bastante aburridos y tediosos, la seguridad en la villa había aumentado y Neji se dedicaba junto con ella a ayudar con la seguridad. Nada raro sucedía, nada fuera de lo común que avisara de algún intento de ataque en el examen chunin. Los días antes de la final Neji levantaba temprano a Katt para salir a vigilar y regresaban algo tarde con lo que los encuentros con Genma se hacían difíciles y extraños cosa que tenía a Katt en una mezcla de alivio y tristeza, no quería que él pensara que no le interesaba en absoluto, aunque en cierto aspecto sería lo más saludable.

La gran y esperada final llega se esperan un buen número de combates ya que han dejado competir a dieciséis candidatos, por suerte entre ellos los seis ninjas enviados de Konoha para el examen.

Ese día Neji y Katt van a cuidar el estadio donde se llevaran a cabo los encuentros y donde estarán todos los señores feudales y gente importante reunida "Con suerte puedo ver un poco los combates… o al menos ver bien quienes son los que han venido, sé que Ino, Chouji y Shino están aquí y muy probablemente Tenten… pero no sé quienes sean los otros dos…"

Cuando se hacen las presentaciones Katt ve a dos chicas más, una muchacha de unos dieciocho años, a la cual alguna vez vio dando el examen y a Sachi "Que maldad mandan a Sachi y no manda a Kami y panza" piensa Katt mirándola "Aunque se supone que la niña es bastante buena…"

Luego de encontrar un lugar adecuado para poder vigilar y al mismo tiempo ver los combates Katt se relaja un poco "No creo que al Hyuuga se le pase nada… con esos ojos y la actitud de 'yo no descanso hasta acabar la misión' creo que será bastante extraño que algo pueda suceder sin que lo note" pero en eso ve al muchacho acercarse a ella.

-Vamos a revisar la parte interior del edificio- explica seriamente.

-Si, si…- responde Katt algo desanimada, ella realmente quería ver los combates "Ino iba a ser la primera, espero que le vaya bien…" piensa mientras ingresa al edificio y pierde su vista privilegiada.

Revisando las partes internas del estadio se puede ver al equipo médico esperando, algunos sirvientes y uno que otro ninja caminando haciendo lo mismo que ellos, vigilar. Se puede escuchar aplausos cada cierto tiempo, los combates no son muy largos cuando uno los observa aunque para los que están peleando no deben de parecerles tan cortos "Que perdida de tiempo… es probable que si se enteraron que su 'ataque' quedó al descubierto los de la idea hayan decidido abortarla…" piensa mientras ve un papel en el piso que le llama la atención "El orden de las peleas… con suerte puedo ver al menos como terminan los combates… que bueno que a ninguno le tocó pelear contra otro de Konoha en la primera ronda"

Luego de cerca de dos horas Neji da por concluida la búsqueda dentro del edificio y decide ir a vigilar directamente a los lords "Lo que tú digas…" piensa no muy animada.

Al salir ve para mala suerte de ella que ya están en el combate final que es entre Shino y Chouji, aunque este último parece estar bastante golpeado ya "Maldito Hyuuga… por tu culpa me perdí el…" piensa hasta que mientras dirigía la mirada a Neji que estaba a su lado ve a un hombre junto a uno de los señores feudales con una bandana del sonido.

-Neji- dice Katt -Un ninja del sonido.

El muchacho voltea en la dirección y se queda observando por unos momentos -Parece que está haciendo de guardaespaldas…

-Sólo podemos vigilar ¿No?

-Si, no podemos hacer nada más por ahora.

El combate de Shino y Chouji termina, dándole al Aburame la victoria, lastimosamente Katt no pudo verlo ya que se encontraba más preocupada por el ninja del sonido, no había pasado mucho desde su encuentro con Orochimaru y no tenía ganas para otro. Las cosas transcurren normalmente la gente importante se retira y uno de ellos se va con el ninja del sonido.

-Esperaba un ataque o algo similar…- comenta Katt mirando aún en dirección al ninja que se aleja.

-Mañana a primera hora se decidirá quienes pueden ser chunin… tal vez ahí- interviene Neji, aunque no parece tan seguro, el mismo no está muy seguro de que esperar de toda esa situación -Vigilemos un poco más.

x x

-Sabes- comenta Katt luego de bostezar -Yo creo que te gusta vigilar para evitar la euforia con la que deben de estar tus amigos… ayer pudimos ir a verlos al hotel para ver como les fue si no hubiéramos llegado tan tarde… tenemos suerte de que Asuma estaba despierto y pudimos explicarle lo que había pasado- continúa hablando mientras va junto a Neji a esperar por los otros sin que este responda nada.

Pasa cerca de una hora y del edificio del líder de la villa salen los seis candidatos bastante contentos con Genma y Asuma que se ven satisfechos.

-¡Katt!- dice Ino al verla mientras se acerca muy feliz -No puedo creer que me hiciera chunin, estaba muy preocupada ya que sólo logre ganar una de las peleas- dice muy emocionada.

Luego de unos momentos Asuma les explica que los seis fueron aceptados como chunin -Aunque aceptó a doce de los concursantes así que… podría decirse que han tenido suerte esta vez aunque debo decir que los seis hicieron un muy buen trabajo… La Hokage va a estar bastante satisfecha- dice sonriendo -Ahora con respecto al otro tema ya que los señores están empezando a irse es mejor que hagamos lo mismo antes de que algo ocurra, hay que averiguar bien con Tsunade-sama de que se trató todo esto- agrega algo más serio.

x x

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido los seis nuevos chunin parecen bastante alarmados, al parecer nadie les dijo nada sobre lo que estaba pasando para que no se desconcentraran del examen, pero como dice Asuma, eso ya no importa, ahora deben de concentrarse en regresar a Konoha y tratar de averiguar de que se trató todo el problema.

Asuma y Genma se ven bastante serios durante el camino de regreso, según ellos es mejor estar alertas al llegar a Konoha que tal vez el mensaje haya sido una manera de dejar a Konoha con menos ninjas aún.

Con Konoha a menos de cinco minutos Neji activa su byakugan y casi llegando a las puertas la voz de este detiene al grupo.

-Hay algo extraño…

Asuma observa la villa, se ve tal y como la dejó y sin muestras de ningún tipo de ataque -¿A qué te refieres?

-Pareciera estar vacía al menos la parte que puedo ver con mi byakugan…

Asuma y Genma cruzan miradas algo preocupados "Que extraño aunque hubieran tenido que evacuar la villa por un ataque no hubieran dejado las murallas desprotegidas y no se ve como si hubiera habido un combate aquí…"

Asuma llama a su grupo -Vamos a investigar, Katt tú vienes con nosotros, Neji ve con el grupo de Genma.

-Yo si veo gente- dice alegremente Orion que se había bajado del hombro de Katt sin que ella se diera cuenta y estaba trepado en un árbol.

Neji observa al zorro extrañado y Asuma hace una seña para que nadie lo siga mientras él avanza hasta la puerta, al llegar se rasca la cabeza confundido y luego les ordena acercarse -Neji creo que te están fallando los ojos- comenta mientras se ve a Kotetsu e Izumo sentados aburridos en la entrada como siempre.

Al ver a los dos guardias ahí Neji parece preocuparse bastante y activa su byakugan -Sigo sin notarlos con el byakugan.

-Vamos con la Hokage a que te examine- dice Asuma mientras empiezan a entrar.

-No, algo está mal- se escucha decir a Sachi -No nos han notado.

Asuma se acerca hacia Kotetsu e Izumo y si, se da cuenta que no parecen poder verlo, trata de llamar su atención pero no consigue nada, eso hasta que le toca el hombro a Izumo y este se para de golpe sacando un kunai.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?- pregunta Kotetsu mirando los alrededores al ver a su compañero con un kunai en la mano.

-Alguien me tocó el hombro- responde.

-No te alteres, debe ser el niño ese que sabe hacerse invisible aunque… esas cosas no son buenas dejarlas pasar en especial con la Hokage como está ahora.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" piensa Katt algo preocupada mientras Izumo va a reportarse a la oficina dejando a Kotetsu bastante más alerta cuidando.

-Esto es extraño…- comenta Genma -Tal vez nos pasó algo mientras estábamos regresando o durante el examen.

-Al menos nos pueden sentir- comenta Ino bastante preocupada.

Orion regresa al hombro de Katt -Yo no los puedo oler, pero si huelo a alguien.

Asuma regresa su mirada al zorro -Neji, trata de ver si puedes encontrar lo que está oliendo mientras vamos a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, con suerte si él lo huele tú lo puedes ver, hay que ver si ahí podemos averiguar si ocurrió algo.

Sin mucha suerte para Neji ya que no logra ver a nadie mientras van a la oficina de Tsunade, este desactiva su byakugan al llegar. En la oficina se puede escuchar a Shizune hablando con Hinata y Kiba.

-Necesito que localicen lo que está rondando Konoha… ya es tercer reporte de este tipo que recibo… espero que el resto llegue del examen chunin pronto para que nos ayuden… con Tsunade-sama inconciente tenemos que estar muy alertas, tengo que centrarme en despertarla ya van tres días y esto se está comenzando a volver peligroso- se escucha que explica.

Kiba y Hinata salen de la oficina a inspeccionar la villa ella con el byakugan activado y no los nota -No creo que sirva de mucho… parece que ella tampoco nos puede ver… me preocupa lo que dice Shizune de Tsunade-sama pero primero tenemos que resolver nuestro problema, hay que ver cual es la otra persona que el zorro de Katt puede sentir tal vez tenga respuestas.

El grupo se mueve junto por el pueblo mientras Neji se dedica a buscar con su byakugan y Katt trata de convencer a Orion de que olfatee y no se asalte la tienda de carne ahora que nadie lo puede ver. En general ninguno parece excesivamente preocupado en esos momentos, por suerte no hay ningún peligro inminente del que sepan.

-Unos doscientos metros adelante- señala Neji -Puedo ver a alguien.

Asuma y Genma se adelantan un poco, aunque simplemente para encarar a la persona antes que el resto.

Cuando el grupo llega al lugar pueden ver un ANBU caminando por la calle que voltea a verlos -¿Ustedes son los que fueron al examen no?

-Si, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Asuma bastante serio -¿Y que le ocurrió a la Hokage?

-Algo le pasó a la gente en la villa, mi grupo y yo estábamos en una misión y cuando volvimos nadie nos podía ver… sobre la Hokage no estoy seguro, creo que algo le ocurrió y quedó inconciente, no he podido averiguar eso aún- explica el ANBU -Pero por precaución es mejor que esperen fuera de Konoha a que arreglemos esto, incluso evitar que otros ninjas entren, no tengo idea de cómo funcione lo que ocurrió aquí.

Asuma asiente con la cabeza -Vamos a la entrada- ordena haciendo que le grupo lo siga mientras el ANBU ve como se alejan.

Katt se acerca a Asuma -¿De verdad vamos a hacerle caso? Obviando que tenga más tiempo aquí debe de andar en la misma situación que nosotros.

Asuma lleva su mirada hasta el hombro de Katt -Sólo sientes un olor aparte de los nuestros ¿No?

-Si, el de él- responde Orion alegremente.

-Eso no está bien… dijo que estaba con su equipo y aunque no los tuviera al lado tu zorro ya debería de haberlos sentido con todo lo que nos hemos movido- explica Asuma -Vamos afuera y de ahí quiero verificar algo.

Ya en la entrada de Konoha el grupo se reúne a planificar que es lo que harán -¿Vas a ir a asegurarte que sea Konoha y no nosotros?- pregunta Genma mirando a Asuma.

-Si, voy a ir a uno de los pueblos cercanos a verificar que todo esté normal ahí, ustedes quédense aquí vigilando, por ahora háganle caso y no dejen que nadie entre… Neji, tu vienes conmigo- ordena Asuma.

x x

Las horas pasan y no regresa nadie a Konoha, Asuma y Neji aún se demorarán unas tres horas en regresar si es que simplemente llegan verifican y regresan sin hacer ningún tipo de averiguación.

Katt se mantiene mirando Konoha le preocupa un poco Tsunade, considerando que ella es una médico ninja lo esperaba justamente que fuera del estilo de acabar inconsciente "Si se hubiera sentido mal probablemente hubiera hecho algo al respecto o le hubiera comentado a Shizune… ¿Estará Kakashi?" piensa ahora llevando la mirada al grupo, Genma se encuentra un poco más alejado vigilando lo que le facilitaría poder escabullirse, sin él, Asuma o Neji cerca sólo tiene que cuidarse de que Shino no la note mientras entra a Konoha a revisar si está Kakashi "Tal vez pueda comunicarme con él…"

Luego de unos minutos logra encontrar un buen momento para separarse del grupo e ingresar a Konoha -Me avisas si alguien se acerca Orion- dice mientras se dirige por entre los techos a la casa de Kakashi.

El departamento del jonin está vacío "Tal vez aún no regresa de su misión" piensa bastante preocupada "¿Se habrá cruzado con los de Akatsuki? O con suerte salió a otra misión mientras yo no estaba…"

Parada en el borde de un edificio y mirando a Konoha desde lo alto está decidiendo si regresa a la puerta a esperar o va a donde Tsunade a tratar de ver que es lo que le ocurrió "Podría ir un rato a la oficina de Tsunade, de cualquier forma Asuma y Neji aún van a demorarse y no quiero regresar a aburrirme sentadota en la entrada"

x x

Katt se dirige al edificio de Tsunade aunque sin ocultarse mucho ya que Orion no huele al ANBU y el resto de la gente de Konoha no debería de ser capaz de verla. Entrando por una ventana Katt camina por los corredores hasta dar con el cuarto de Tsunade, ahí se encuentra la mujer durmiendo en su cama, se le ve normal, nada extraño obviando el hecho de que no despierta "Que extraño, por un momento pensé que la habrían atacado, pero a menos que Shizune la haya curado, no parece que hubiera peleado y para dejar inconciente a Tsunade no creo que basten un par de golpes que se curen rápido" El cuarto de Tsunade no le da ninguna pista así que decide ir para la oficina, sabe que Shizune debe de estar ahí pero ya que no la puede ver no debería ser problema mientras se cuide de no tocarla o tocar algún objeto y ella lo note.

Nuevamente deslizándose por una ventana Katt entra a la oficina donde se ve a Shizune trabajando con unos pergaminos y una buena cantidad de informes acumulados a su costado "No debe de poder dejar este sitio debe de haber un grupo asignado a ver lo de Tsunade mientras ella se encarga del papeleo"

En ese instante la puerta se abre y entra Genma junto con los seis nuevos chunin –Shizune, Kotetsu me dijo que algo había ocurrido con la Hokage- comenta bastante serio con el grupo de chunins bastante preocupados detrás de él.

-Genma, que bueno que volvieron… Tsunade-sama… no tengo idea que le ocurrió simplemente desde hace tres días que no despierta aunque se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud al parecer…

"¿Cómo…?" Katt se coloca en frente de Genma pero este parece no verla "Qué extraño… ¿Ya habrán logrado arreglar el asunto?"

-¿Y Asuma? También sé que Tsunade-sama envió a Katt y Neji por una supuesta alerta- agrega Shizune al notar a los miembros faltantes.

-Se iban a quedar en la villa del grass por unas horas más para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, no creo que tarden.

-¡¿Qué!?- grita Katt muy molesta -¡Que estás hablando jonin de segunda!- sigue gritando aún molesta aunque en vano ya que nadie la escucha "Tal vez no sean ellos" piensa saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose sin mucho cuidado hacia la puerta.

-El olor se acerca- avisa Orion desde la mochila.

Al llegar ala puerta ve que no están, al parecer los que fueron a la oficina si eran ellos, el lugar no muestra rastros de batalla lo cual le hace dudar que los hayan 'secuestrado' y reemplazado.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer Orioncito?!- pregunta sujetando a su zorro entre los brazos.

-Ahí estás- dice el ANBU apareciendo frente a ella -Creo que el resto entró al mismo estado de la gente de Konoha al parecer lo que está ocurriendo no tiene un patrón para afectar a la gente.

Katt lo observa por unos instantes "Asuma no confiaba en él y en este instante no quiero tenerlo cerca…" piensa hasta que ve como el ANBU hace rápidamente unos handselas y le lanza un rayo de luz extraño, aunque el rayo impacta contra Orion que estaba en sus brazos, en lugar de a ella.

Katt mira a su zorro, se ve normal aunque el zorrito parece estar confundido y el ANBU empieza a maldecir.

-Estoy flotando- comenta el zorrito tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Katt.

-¡Orion! Quédate quieto- dice Katt tratando de sujetarlo, pero al parecer no la está escuchando ni viendo "Que le hizo a mi pobre zorro" en menos de un par de segundos el animalito logra soltarse y sale corriendo en dirección al bosque y no hacia adentro de Konoha -¡Regresa aquí!- grita pero se ve obligada a saltar hacia atrás cuando ve otro de esos rayos de luz viniendo hacia ella.

Rápidamente Katt se pone alerta para esquivar esos rayos de luz. No es algo demasiado difícil de hacer, pero requiere estar atento, y posiblemente agarró sorprendidos a los demás.

"Supongo que no es un ANBU de Konoha" piensa para si mientras decide en que dirección huir "¿Voy detrás de Orion o entro a Konoha y lo trato de perder…?... tratar de perder al ANBU primero, luego voy por mi zorro"

Katt entra a Konoha con el ANBU persiguiéndola saltando de techo en techo se da cuenta que perderlo de esa manera parece algo bastante complicado así que se dirige a la zona comercial y empieza a moverse entre la gente, al fin de cuenta que no los vean no quiere decir que no puedan chocarse con ellos lo que empieza a provocar que tanto ella como su perseguidor empiecen a tener problemas para evitar chocarse con la gente ya que Katt se mantiene en tierra.

El ANBU salta a un techo para empezar a seguirla sin los obstáculos "Perfecto…" piensa sonriendo mientras busca una buena carretilla llena de comida, al encontrarla lanza una nota explosiva provocando una explosión de alimentos que fuera de aterrar a la gente y hacer que corran descontrolados acaba de lanzarle restos de alimentos al ANBU haciendo que se distraiga. Por entre el caos y los gritos Katt se escabulle arrastrándose por debajo de otros puestos de comida hasta lograr salir de esa área "Tsunade me va a matar si se entera de esto" piensa mientras se aleja del área llena de gritos y ve como varios ninjas pasan a su lado sin siquiera notarla.

Katt sale de Konoha y se dirige para tratar de darle el encuentro a Asuma y Neji "Luego veo lo de Orion… se sabe cuidar sólo al menos"

x x

-¿¡El ANBU!?- grita Asuma bastante molesto -Hay que regresar, Neji estate atento no quiero sorpresas. ¿Tú zorro se escapó?

-Si, le cayó ese rayo y dejo de verme, creo que se asustó y huyó hacia el bosque…

-Que extraño, debería de haber huido hacia Konoha, ahí hubiera estado más seguro que afuera- comenta mientras regresan lo más rápido posible a Konoha.

Cuando al fin llegan a la villa ingresan con mucho cuidado, Neji tiene al ANBU localizado y siente que está en otra parte de Konoha y por sus movimientos parece no haberlos sentido aún. En ese instante el joven se queda paralizado y empieza a mirar hacia la entrada.

-¿Neji?- pregunta Katt al verlo, se le ve bastante quieto con la mirada incrustada en la puerta de Konoha.

Katt y Asuma observan en esa dirección y ven una imagen no muy agradable entrando tranquilamente como quien entra a su casa.

-Orochimaru…- logra decir Asuma mientras jala a Katt y Neji lejos de la puerta antes de que los note -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-El debe de haber planeado esto tal vez…- responde Katt no estando muy segura.

-Eso no explica que diablos está haciendo aquí- comenta Asuma observando de lejos al Sannin que dirige su mirada al edificio del Hokage -Tsunade-sama…

-¿Crees que vino por ella?- pregunta Katt preocupada.

-Nadie lo puede detener y ella no puede defenderse en absoluto… Neji ¿el ANBU?

-Aún lejos parece que no se ha percatado de la presencia.

-Por precaución saquemos a Tsunade-sama del edificio- ordena Asuma mientras, a diferencia de Orochimaru que va caminando tranquilamente, ellos empiezan a ir lo más rápido posible.

-Pero no podemos simplemente entrar y sacarla Shizune se va a poner como loca- comenta Katt mientras Asuma se dirige primero a la oficina a buscar a Shizune, con un golpe en el estómago la deja inconciente y la oculta en uno de los cuartos.

-Listo, al no verlas a ambas pensarán que se llevó a la Hokage al hospital- explica Asuma mientras va al cuarto de Tsunade y la carga.

Ya fuera del edificio y pensando donde llevar a Tsunade, a la larga un cuerpo 'flotando' en especial el de ella es algo sospechoso, Neji nuevamente se coloca tenso aunque en esta ocasión parece más preocupado que incluso con la llegada de Orochimaru.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunta Asuma mirando al muchacho.

-No lo sé… ese chakra es similar al…- comenta mirando hacia Katt -Aunque mucho más grande…

Asuma mira a Katt extrañado, por la cara que tiene es probable que sea del grupo que ha leído el expediente de Katt. Su expresión toma un matiz tenso y preocupado, mientras murmura algo que los chunins no alcanzan a oír. -Vamos a ver.

-¿Llevando a Tsunade?- pregunta Katt bastante preocupada.

-Sólo quiero ver de quien se trata- responde Asuma serio -Aunque tienes razón con eso hay que llevarla a un lugar donde no la busquen- comenta mirando hacia los rostros de los Hokage -Nadie va ahí normalmente.

x x

Luego de dejar a Tsunade en un lugar relativamente a salvo los tres ninjas van en dirección a la puerta ahí ven algo inusual, una ANBU caminando por las calles de Konoha en la misma dirección que había tomado Orochimaru.

Cuando se aleja de la puerta Orion salta sobre su cabeza muy feliz.

-A ella si la pueden ver- dice Asuma con curiosidad, hay que acercarnos a verla mejor.

Con cuidado logran estar más cerca de ella, tiene el cabello rojo y bastante largo sujetado en una cola, una máscara de zorro y al zorro de Katt encima de su cabeza conversando con ella.

-Debe de ser la otra persona que invocaba a Orion- dice Katt haciendo que Asuma se preocupe un poco.

-¿Estas seguro que me contaste todo?- pregunta la ANBU su voz se escucha madura, sería y en cierto grado enojada.

-Si- responde el zorrito igual de alegre que siempre.

-Yo no debería de estar aquí…- agrega la mujer sin muchos ánimos.

-El otro ANBU está en movimiento, se está acercando, igual que Orochimaru- indica Neji en voz baja.

-¿Se van a cruzar?- pregunta Katt.

-Si pero, es extraño, soy capaz de ver su chakra eso quiere decir que está en nuestra situación. No es alguien afectada por este jutsu- responde Neji.

-Esperemos a ver que sucede- interrumpe Asuma bastante serio, Katt nota que tiene sus cuchillos en las manos.

Pasa menos de un minuto cuando Orochimaru entra en el campo de visión de la ANBU y ella en el de él, ambos siguen caminando normalmente hasta que ella se detiene y lo observa -Orochimaru, no esperaba verte por acá.

El Sannin sonríe con curiosidad y algo de arrogancia -Deberías tener cuidado no tienes idea con quien estás tratando.

La ANBU ríe un poco -Claro que tengo idea con quien estoy hablando y porque no le dices a Kabuto que deje de esconderse, si te sienten pierde sentido estar como idiota mirando detrás de un muro.

El ANBU que había atacado a Katt antes salta junto a Orochimaru y se quita la máscara revelando su identidad, la cual fue acertada por la mujer.

-Pero, lamentablemente, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, tienes suerte puedes irte sin problemas- comenta la ANBU mientras continúa caminando y pasa junto a Orochimaru -No hay necesidad que tú y yo nos enfrentemos aquí.

-Sabes, no sentí tu chakra cuando nos acercábamos, pensé que era por el jutsu que usé en Konoha pero no, es diferente… ese efecto de ausencia chakra, el cabello, la invocación… sabes pensé que estabas muerta, parece que Madara no hizo un buen trabajo.

La ANBU se detiene y lo observa por unos instantes -Di lo que quieras, no vamos a pelear aquí- responde y continúa su camino.

Asuma se queda mirando la escena muy serio apretando sus cuchillos mientras Neji parece estar algo confuso con la conversación y Katt observa a la mujer muy extrañada.

-¿Vas a huir Kushina?- comenta Orochimaru en un tono burlón -Nunca tuve el placer de pelear contigo, a pesar de que escuche mucho de ti y ahora que veo que sobreviviste al Kyuubi y a Madara acabas de avivar mi interés.

-Lamentablemente, yo no estoy interesada- responde antes de seguir caminando tranquilamente.

Orochimaru esboza una sonrisa en su rostro y luego sin aviso expulsa de su boca una gran cantidad de serpientes que van a toda velocidad contra la mujer. Esta parece que maldice al Sannin y con un movimiento de su brazo creo aun especie de ola de fuego de choca contra las serpientes, el choque fuera de bulla crea una capa de humo.

Orochimaru utiliza una técnica de viento y disipa rápidamente la nube pero para cuando termina nota que la mujer ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Él y Kabuto cruzan miradas y retornan lentamente hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

-Vamos a buscarla- ordena Asuma sin dar mayores detalles -Neji…

El joven Hyuuga activa nuevamente su byakugan e indica el camino para encontrar a la ANBU "¿Kushina?... pero se supone que está muerta…" piensa Katt mientras ve el rostro de Asuma.

* * *

Listo, algo largo y eso que pensé que me iba a salir corto. Opiniones, quejas, dudas, comentarios, teorías… todo lo que gusten y en esta ocasión si me encantarían teorías sobre lo que está pasando.

No Kakashi en esta ocasión, pero hubo algo de Genma xDDD, muchos graduados como chunin, sólo falta Sakura que si empieza a centrarse en combate no tendrá mayores problemas (En realidad si hubiera ido probablemente también hubiera sido chunin xD)

En caso quede alguna duda Sachi es la niña que pusieron en equipo con Kami y Panza, estilo de niña talentosa.


	43. Chapter 43

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 43**

Destino

* * *

-Un poco más adelante, en la orilla del lago- indica Neji.

Asuma observa a Katt por unos instantes y cuando ve la figura de la mujer mirando el lago, con Orion a su costado, le ordena a ambos chunin detenerse -Ustedes no se acerquen mucho, voy a hablar con ella primero.

La mujer continúa observando el lago mientras Asuma se acerca a ella, con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza da a entender que ya los sintió, aunque eso no parece interesarle mucho ya que no voltea a verlos. El jonin se queda unos segundos cerca de ella sin decir nada mientras parece estar atento ante cualquier movimiento.

La ANBU suspira un poco y se voltea para poder ver a Asuma directamente-Si quieres decirme algo hazlo, que no sé leer la mente y si te quedas ahí parado sin decir nada...

-¿Qué haces en Konoha?- pregunta Asuma casi de inmediato -No creo que seas una ANBU de aquí.

La mujer se encoje de hombros -Te equivocas en eso aunque si no me crees míralo así, al menos no estoy con Orochimaru… tienen un problema grave con eso… Tsunade inconsciente, supongo que iba a buscarla y encargarse de ella.

-La Hokage está a salvo- añade el jonin en forma cortante.

Inclinando un poco la cabeza y cruzando los brazos la mujer se ríe en silencio -Que Orochimaru no la toque no quiere decir que esté a salvo. Si quieres puedo verla, con suerte tengo una idea de cómo despertarla.

-¿Cómo sabes que está inconsciente?- pregunta en un tono desconfiado.

-Orion me lo contó- explica mientras el zorrito salta al hombro de ella -Llegó corriendo a donde yo estaba y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío sin verme. Le quité el jutsu que tenía encima y me explicó, aunque no me mencionó nada sobre Orochimaru.

-¿Entonces sabes que es lo que ocurrió acá y como arreglarlo?

-Si y no, jamás lo había visto a una escala como esta… pero es Orochimaru así que no debería de ser tan sorprendente… sólo espero que lo que haya utilizado para este efecto masivo se pueda quitar igual que el de efecto personal… incluso, dudo que sea permanente, pero eso no quita que Orochimaru tenga tiempo de pasear por Konoha con toda tranquilidad.

Asuma se mantiene mirándola, parece algo desconfiado cosa que le llama mucho la atención a Neji el cual bajo lo poco que ha visto no le ve lógica a la desconfianza. Lo único por lo que él la vería diferente o extraña sería por el chakra, pero la kunoichi que tiene al lado tiene uno muy similar así que duda que eso sea lo que tiene así a Asuma; y el hecho de haber sobrevivido al Kyuubi, obviando lo remarcable que sería, no lo considera algo malo. Katt por su lado está muy confundida tenía entendido que Kushina había muerto luego de dar a luz a Naruto y hay algo que simplemente le parece demasiado familiar en ella "…Pero no interesa si en cierta forma es mi mamá, yo no la conocí no debería de tener esta sensación de haberla visto… por eso prefiero mandar estas cosas al fondo de mi cabeza y olvidarme de ellas… vivo más feliz y tranquila sin pensarlas"

-Vamos- indica Asuma luego de meditarlo por unos momentos -Mientras antes podamos despertar a la Hokage mejor... y sin trucos- agrega la última parte en un tono amenazador y luego posa su mirada en dirección al rostro del cuarto Hokage.

x x

En las grutas dentro de los rostros de los Hokage, Asuma guía a la ANBU hasta donde ocultó a Tsunade; Neji y Katt los siguen bastante atentos, se puede ver que Asuma aún duda un poco sobre si debería exponer a la Hokage. Al llegar junto a la rubia inconsciente la ANBU se coloca a su costado y la revisa un poco. Pasan los minutos y la mujer deja de observar a Tsunade y posa su vista en Neji indicándole con un dedo que se acerque.

-Quiero que me digas algo sobre su chakra- explica al ver que el joven no se mueve -Y eres él único aquí que puede verlo… si no quieres venir no hay problema tenemos todo el día- agrega en un tono sarcástico.

Neji se acerca y activa su byakugan y empieza a observar a la Hohage con el -¿Qué quieres saber?

-Un cúmulo de chakra en un punto específico que fluye como un remolino… uno que no deja que el chakra fluya como es debido… debe de ser pequeño- explica la mujer.

Neji observa con curiosidad y detenimiento el flujo de chakra de la Hokage. Katt trata de acercarse a ver de cerca pero Asuma la sujeta del hombro sin decir nada.

-En la base de la espalda…- dice en voz algo más baja de la normal, parece no gustarle no haberlo visto en cuanto activó el byakugan al principio.

La ANBU levanta un poco a Tsunade y dirige sus dedos hacia una zona de la espalda de la Hokage cosa que parece no gustarle a Neji ni a Asuma pero pasa sin problemas para Katt que no entiende que de malo tiene "Si él ya le dijo donde es…" la mujer empieza a dejar fluir chakra por la punta del dedo que tiene colocado sobre Tsunade… no se ve nada extraño aparte de un pequeño flujo de chakra, aunque por la mirada de Neji algo a lo que no está muy acostumbrado está sucediendo.

-Listo- dice colocando a Tsunade nuevamente en el suelo -Debería despertar en una o dos horas máximo- agrega poniéndose de pie bajo las miradas de Asuma y Neji.

-¿Eres médico ninja?- pregunta Neji sin quitarle la penetrante mirada -No puedes verlo pero sabías donde estaba el punto al que me refería.

-No, eso no fue ningún jutsu médico… es algo más similar a un ninjutsu promedio, aunque igual no es exactamente eso… y tengo experiencia con el chakra… no puedo ver los tenketsus pero tengo una muy buena idea de donde están, eso no es tan complicado él también debe de saber- responde señalando a Asuma.

-¿Qué le hizo Orochimaru?- pregunta Asuma acercándose un poco.

-No creo que haya sido Orochimaru… él simplemente aprovechó un buen momento y actuó, lo que le ocurrió a Konoha debe haber sido alguno de sus planes inconclusos pero que con Tsunade en este estado le era ideal realizarlo- responde en un tono bastante serio -Es mejor que lo vaya sacando de aquí antes de que ocasione algo difícil de reparar… pero antes- dice posando la mirada en Katt -Necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Conmigo?- pregunta extrañada señalándose a sí misma.

-Si, y a solas- agrega mirando en dirección a Asuma que parece estar dudando mucho en aceptar.

La ANBU empieza a alejarse un poco y Katt la sigue "Que extraño… sigo pensando que se me hace familiar y eso no sería normal… que problema… se suponía que estaba muerta con eso al menos me facilitaba la vida ahora probablemente sólo termine más confundida…" piensa no muy animada tratando de no ponerse histérica mientras puede sentir la mirada de Asuma clavada en su nuca.

Cuando ya se han alejado lo suficiente, pero aún se encuentran a una distancia en la que Asuma puede observarlas la mujer se sienta en el suelo dándole la espalda a los dos shinobis que ven a lo lejos, casi dejándose caer y esperando a que Katt se siente también. Cuando ambas están sentadas la ANBU se relaja un poco.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes idea quién soy? Orochimaru no tiene información de muchas cosas y por eso asumió algo que no era necesariamente correcto.

-¿No eres Kushina?- pregunta completamente confundida "¿Entonces quién diablos es?"

-No…- responde mirando en dirección a Katt.

En ese momento una sensación desagradable la llena, por unos segundos a través de los orificios de la mascara vio algo de movimiento, y eso no era algo normal "Los ojos no se mueven de esa manera normalmente… tal vez tiene algo extra metido en la máscara"

-¿Ninguna idea? ¿No te parezco familiar de alguna forma?- insiste doblando una de sus piernas para poder apoyar su brazo sobre ella.

-Si, pero… no tengo idea de donde.

-Neji debe de haberlo mencionado, no creo que se lo hubiera guardado, ¿Cuánta gente con nuestro chakra sabes que han vivido?

-Fuera de mi; Madara, Kushina y ahora tú.

-No, sigues conociendo sólo a tres- comenta mientras la observa con detenimiento.

-¿Sólo a tres?- repite muy extrañada "Pero si no es Kushina…" los ojos de Katt se abren algo sorprendidos por unos momentos al tener una idea de lo que se refiere.

-Asumo que ya te diste cuenta… eso es bueno, si no realmente estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

-Pero tú y yo… no…- murmura Katt entrecortadamente, realmente no está muy segura de que decir, pensar o siquiera si su idea sea la correcta.

-No hay problemas con eso… realmente creo que vi demasiada ciencia ficción- comenta la ANBU removiendo su máscara -No va a pasar nada como una explosión dimensional sólo por mirarnos- agrega dejando ver un rostro muy similar al de ella, se le ve mayor, y está con los ojos cerrados mientras masajea sus mejillas -Estas máscaras son un fastidio…

Katt continúa sin saber que decir mientras sigue balbuceando alguna palabra monosilábica de vez en cuando, en cierto aspecto luego de haber visto ya a Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Lee no es un hecho tan extraño, aunque eso no le quita lo repentino "Esto es demasiado extraño… y, y ¿Qué diablos tenía en los ojos? Los tiene cerrados y no puedo ver… y estoy segura que se movían extraño"

-Si sigues así esto va a tomarme demasiado tiempo… y después tengo que ir a ver como hago para sacar a Orochimaru sin cambiar algunas cosas que deben de suceder…- luego de decir esto suspira profundamente mientras se vuelve a poner la máscara- Sé que debes de estar bastante confundida en estos momentos, es natural, así que ¿Por qué no empezamos en orden? Déjame explicarte algunas cosas y luego puedo responderte, en medida de lo posible claro, alguna curiosidad que tengas u algo que no haya quedado claro.

-¿Viniste para contarme cosas?- pregunta en una mezcla de ansiedad y confusión interrumpiéndola.

-No exactamente vine a encargarte algo pero ya que estoy por aquí no creo que tenga nada de malo que te cuente un par de detalles- responde encogiendo los hombros -Veamos… vengo de dentro de unos quince años en el futuro, al igual que la gente que debes de haber visto merodeando por aquí.

Katt la observa atenta, tiene bastante curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo no está tan segura si desea enterarse de las cosas que podrían ocurrir "¿Y si después lo arruino por ya saberlo?"

-Entonces empezaré, con suerte puedo sacarte varias dudas de la cabeza… primero, nadie más ha firmado el contrato con zorros después de ti así que despreocúpate por eso, segundo tu problema mayor en la vida se llamará Madara.

-No entiendo…- dice Katt luego de unos segundos de silencio -¿Qué tiene que ver Madara en todo esto? Ese tipo firmó el contrato con los zorros hace décadas, vivió cuando el abuelo de Tsunade estaba vivo…

-Madara está vivo y rondando por el mundo, el hombre tiene sus planes y no son exactamente los mejores… aunque es mejor que no te comente mucho sobre él, aún no es algo de lo que debas de preocuparte mucho pero tenlo en mente. Parece que tiene mi misma política de no interferir mucho con la historia, al menos no por ahora o de forma tan llamativa como otros…- explica con un tono burlón -Ahora, lo que quiero encargarte es bastante sencillo, es algo que creo mejorará un poco las cosas a futuro. Necesito que vayas a un lugar y le des una mano a Ibiki- agrega tranquilamente.

-¿A Ibiki?

-Si, a Ibiki, Morino Ibiki, el ninja amargado que vive abajo tuyo; no creo que conozcas otro- responde en un tono algo más alegre -Es mejor si le das una mano. Actualmente está en una misión con un grupo de ANBUs, pero algo no va a salir como el planeaba y eso podría afectarlo bastante… Ibiki por más amargado que sea sabe hacer su trabajo a una tasa casi perfecta así que… quiero que vayas a ayudarlo un poco.

Katt la observa bastante confundida "Ayudar a Ibiki, si según él no tengo nivel para ser ANBU… aunque ahora que lo pienso ¡Voy a ser ANBU!" -Pero ¿Ibiki no me va a sacar de una patada cuando me vea?- pregunta luego de pensar bien lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Trata que no lo haga, pero no tienes que hacer mucho para ayudarlo. Antes de irme te indico el lugar al que tienes que ir- responde amigablemente -Ahora ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? Asumo que varias.

-Si… ¿Qué pasó con Kakashi?- pregunta Katt, luego de haber estado un rato conversando se ha tranquilizado un poco y para variar preguntar sobre Kakashi que como siempre es lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-Kakashi…- repite mirando hacia el suelo cambiando a un tono algo nostálgico -Las cosas no funcionaron bien, la relación se estancó en un momento y decidimos separarnos.

-Pero… hace poco me preguntó para estar con él… a su manera claro…- agrega Katt no conforme con la respuesta, mejor dicho rehusándose a aceptar algo como eso "¿Cómo que no funcionó? No hay manera que Kakashi pudiera volverse menos convencional como pareja…"

-Digamos que tomamos caminos diferentes, él se quedó en Konoha y yo me fui por mi cuenta… así es como debía ser.

-¿Cómo que así es como debía ser? dudo que Kakashi me cortara, a lo más trataba de convencerme para terminar y no es algo que yo hubiera aceptado, después de tanto tiempo…

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas habían factores y gente que no hacia que la relación caminara sin tropiezos.

-¿Gente?- repite Katt -¿Genma?

-¿Genma?- repite extrañada -¡Ah Genma! Ese chico del senbon, no, no, hasta me había olvidado de él con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza… aunque ahora que lo mencionas acabo de darme cuenta que lo dejé inconsciente el otro día…- responde pensativa -Eso le pasa por meterse donde no lo llaman… en especial con el nivel que tiene…

-¿Tú lo golpeaste? ¿Tú eras él de la máscara que andaba ayudando al que perseguían Hinata, Kiba y Shino?

-Si, yo era. Se estaban metiendo de una manera demasiado impulsiva, al menos si van a cambiar algo deberían de asegurarse de hacerlo bien analizando las cosas… aunque claro eso es cosa del consejo de Konoha… los tipos ya están en el límite antes de suicidarse y están haciendo cosas casi al azar.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Tratando de detener a alguien que iba a ir con el ermitaño, necesitaban la ubicación del lugar para calcular donde encontrar su objetivo así que fueron contigo por eso. Tuvieron suerte que yo los encontrara primero… si hubiera sido Madara hubieran acabado con algo más de lo que yo les dejé- explica en un tono bastante serio -Son un grupo de rastreo, se pueden defender bien pero… su especialidad no es el combate, el más ofensivo, que es Kiba, estaba bastante reducido al no estar con Akamaru en ese momento.

-Entonces nunca…- murmura Katt bastante deprimida, tal vez pasando un poco por alto lo último que le había respondido "Sabía que mejorar con Kakashi iba a ser complicado y que iba a tomar tiempo pero…. Pensé que si iba a resultar"

La ANBU la observa fijamente moviendo un poco uno de sus pies como si estuviera nerviosa -No estés pensando tanto en él que vas a tener otras cosas que hacer más importantes.

-Pero yo quería… no sé, no voy a decir que casarme, me hubiera bastado con simplemente quedarme con él, pero… pensé que en algún momento…- murmura Katt entrecortadamente.

-¿Te daría un anillo y se casarían luego de un tiempo?- termina la idea al notar que su versión más joven no parece hacerlo.

-Si…

-Vas a tener un anillo- agrega mirándola bastante seria luego de mantenerse en silencio por unos segundos -Un anillo de compromiso, pero no en el sentido clásico, no es un compromiso de matrimonio- comenta sacando algo de un bolsillo -Esto va a ser muy importante.

Katt posa la vista en la mano de la mujer ahí ve un pequeño anillo muy similar al que pudo ver que tenía Leiko, pero este es rojo con un signo en el: 'escarlata' -Ese es un anillo de Akatsuki.

-El anillo de Uchiha Itachi- explica algo decaída y mirando con atención a Katt -No me veas así… hay muchas cosas que vas a enterarte y a entender en los próximos años, Itachi no es un santo pero… obviando lo que hizo en Konoha era el único con la manera y el deseo para detener a Madara.

-No, no entiendo nada- responde Katt mirándola desconfiada "¿Por qué tiene ese anillo? Aunque diga eso, no tiene lógica, yo no iría con Akatsuki…"

-Itachi debía terminar con los Uchihas, él incluido, por eso el asesinato de su clan… claro que matar a Madara es un asunto bastante más complicado, para hacerlo se necesita una técnica y para aprenderla el sharingan, por eso dejó a Sasuke vivo, en caso él terminara cayendo, no le hubiera sido difícil echarle la culpa a Madara antes de morir y encaminar a Sasuke para que termine lo que el inició.

-Espera- interrumpe Katt -No entiendo nada, ¿Por qué quería acabar con los Uchiha? ¿Y no se suponía que era 'malo'?

-Su sangre está maldita, si quieres ponerlo de alguna manera comprensible, se dice que son descendientes de un demonio… esto si es mejor que no te lo explique tan a fondo. Itachi consideró que yo sería una buena ayuda contra Madara ya que poseemos el mismo estilo de chakra- responde a la primera pregunta -Mató a su clan así que no encajaría muy bien como un héroe bajo ningún concepto- contesta segundos después a la mención de 'malo' de Itachi.

-¿Entonces sólo eran como compañeros de trabajo… que se juntaron porque les convenía?

-No voy a negar que Itachi era una persona extrañamente atractiva, pero mucho más cerrado que Kakashi, lo conocí un poco, pero tampoco es que hubiéramos estado trabajando juntos para dedicarnos a hablar, la época estaba bastante movida y además Kisame también nos acompañaba. Fuera de eso Itachi quería desaparecer a Madara, no iba a estar pensando en esas cosas y yo…

Katt espera que continúe pero no recibe respuesta, la mujer está callada al parecer con la mirada perdida -¿Y tú?

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- comenta alegremente ignorando por completo lo anterior.

-Me acabas de ignorar… mejor dicho acabas de ignorarte- reclama Katt fastidiada.

-En estos momentos ignoro hasta a mi conciencia así que no te sorprendas mucho- explica sin mucho ánimo -¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para escapar de Orochimaru hace un rato?

-Eso… digamos que he tenido quince años para cultivarme bastante y tuve la suerte de juntarme con gente que pudo ayudarme un poco, aunque claro no soy la única, en momentos como del que vengo la gente se hace fuerte a la fuerza o muere… pero debo de decir que evitarme los handseals para algunas cosas me da mucha ventaja en lo que es velocidad para atacar.

-¿Podrías haberle ganado a Orochimaru?- pregunta bastante preocupada.

-No lo sé, nunca he peleado con él en el estado en que se encuentra ahora… a futuro va a ser bastante más poderoso y jamás he tenido un combate real con él, así que no tengo idea… con Orochimaru no creo que se trate de poder sino de inteligencia y táctica… pero de cualquier forma un combate con Orochimaru esta fuera de lo que deseo tener, el tipo parece casi inmortal.

Katt hace una mueca de fastidio, no está recibiendo respuestas como quisiera. -Si, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo en el futuro? ¿Cómo es que viajan hasta aquí? y… ¿Por qué el consejo parece tener más decisión que Tsunade? Ella no dejaría ni ebria que la gente viajara baja tanto riesgo.

-Esas son varias preguntas- responde algo decaída -Pero supongo que… puedo responderlas, al menos estoy hablando con alguien un rato… No ando muy acompañada últimamente y Orion ya está algo grande para que lo invoque cada vez que quiera hablar- agrega indecisa, luego suspira profundamente -Tsunade no ha detenido nada porque está muerta… hay un nuevo Hokage, pero el consejo está mucho más activo dada la situación caótica en la que se encuentra todo. Para viajar se necesitan dos cosas, primero haber copiado o aprendido la técnica de Oboro para viajar a nuestro mundo, la capacidad para abrir barreras entre mundos puede ser utilizada para abrir las del tiempo aunque claro esto es mucho más complicado, ahí es donde entra el otro requisito, un requisito que sólo alguien con el sharingan podría obtener, pronto Kakashi lo obtendrá- explica en un tono serio mientras observa a su parte más joven.

-Entonces… ¿Kakashi es el que abre los portales de Konoha?

-Exacto, no es que él quiera abrirlos, idiota no es… sabe los riesgos de cambiar eventos y sabe de más que la gente que mande está a merced mía o de Madara ya que no pueden ser vistos o ayudados por la gente de esta época… no es como que yo les vaya a hacer algo demasiado permanente pero… considerando que ya no ando en el mejor de los términos con Konoha… más vale ser precavido… aunque eso, el consejo de Konoha parece no haberlo captado hasta hace poco, por más que él decida tantas cosas, el consejo puede exigirle bastante.

-¿Él decide?- pregunta confundida.

-Kakashi es el sexto Hokage- agrega deprimida -Esa es una de las razones que no ayudaron mucho a nuestra relación.

-Espera- interviene Katt moviendo un poco la cabeza sin creer lo que escucha -¿Kakashi es Hokage? Y… y como es eso de 'a merced tuya o de Madara' ¿Cómo que estás mal con Konoha, suena más a que son enemigos?- pregunta confundida, en este punto ya no desea seguir escuchando por un lado, pero por otro, la curiosidad la mantiene ansiosa.

-Esa es una palabra algo radical… pero yo ya no soy aliada de Konoha, van a haber varios grupos en el futuro, el mío es actualmente unipersonal si no cuento a Orion, no es que esté en contra de Konoha, simplemente no soy su aliada.

-¿Y por qué son enemigos?

-Digamos que ahora que me muevo por mi cuenta a veces chocamos un poco…

-¿Qué… qué le pasó a Tsunade?- pregunta Katt preocupada mirando unos momentos en dirección a donde se encontraba el cuerpo aún dormido de ella "Ahora que lo pienso si Kakashi es Hokage…"

-Tsunade murió peleando…- responde luego de unos segundos algo insegura -Por eso se nombró otro Hokage… Tsunade había peleado mucho por Konoha no pudo aguantar la última pelea que tuvo, llegó a su límite- agrega desviando la mirada -Ese fue un golpe muy fuerte para Naruto… ahora no para de perseguirme- agrega en voz baja como si fuera un pensamiento en voz alta más que un comentario.

Katt se queda observándola algo preocupada, aunque está con la máscara se puede notar por como se mueve que esta nerviosa, triste e incluso parecería avergonzada "Que extraño no es como si ella… ella, yo no… aunque me fuera de Konoha yo no atacaría a nadie de aquí…" piensa Katt visiblemente alterada, la sola idea de que ella tuvo algo que ver no le agrada pero considerando como se ve la ANBU no parece algo tan improbable.

-Voy a mostrarte algo así que no quiero que grites, me señales u ocasiones algo que atraiga a los otros dos… - interrumpe la mujer luego de unos dos minutos de silencio en los que parece haber estado pensando algo.

Katt asiente con la cabeza luego de dudarlo un rato "Yo no grito ni señalo" se dice disgustada para si misma, aunque la imagen de lo que le muestra corta cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo, en realidad la deja en blanco. Nuevamente la ANBU se quita la máscara. Un par de orbes rojas se encuentran en el lugar de sus ojos ámbar, unas orbes bastante conocidas con la diferencia que normalmente sólo había podido apreciar uno a la vez.

-Eso es…- dice entrecortadamente tratando de no señalar, hasta que antes que su versión mayor lograra decir algo Katt agrega enojada -Yo no soy Uchiha y de eso si estoy segura.

-Si, no eres Uchiha- responde algo enojada la ANBU al sentirse interrumpida -Estas cosas no son mías si quieres ponerlo de alguna manera.

-¿Y por qué diablos las tienes?- pregunta en una mezcla de enojada y frustrada -¿Por qué diablos tengo el mismo chakra que Madara? si me dices que somos parientes me voy a matar.

-NO eres pariente de Madara, al menos no cercana, la herencia del chakra es algo que viene de hace mucho tiempo se transmite de madre a hijos. Estos ojos son un regalo… creo que ya debes de haber escuchado antes eso, mala costumbre Uchiha… aunque claro estas son un regalo necesario para acabar algo…

-Pero… eso no tiene sentido… nadie me había mencionado que Naruto tuviera mi mismo chakra.

-El caso de Naruto es especial y no te compete en estos momentos… muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en quince años… pero no quería hablar contigo por esto específicamente… en realidad sólo quería hablar con alguien un rato y explicarte lo de Ibiki…- agrega con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-Pero… si tienes esos ojos y no hay más que dos pares completos actualmente…- dice Katt haciendo que su versión del futuro ría un poco.

-…Y ninguno de esos pares está en Konoha, si sé a que estás yendo. Como te dije ya no estoy en Konoha… la situación lo ameritaba, iba a ser demasiado complicado por no decir imposible, tratar de arreglar el problema que es Madara si permanecía ahí- explica la mujer tratando de mantener un tono animado -Yo hubiera sido una distracción muy grande… y habían demasiados factores que debían moverse, cosas que yo debía hacer y cambios que Konoha debía tener. Cuando estuve viajando con Itachi y Kisame hicimos el cambio, nos fuimos a un lugar bastante lejano con una médico ninja que había realizado la operación antes.

-Pero… no deberías de tenerlos tapados- dice Katt aún muy sorprendida con la mirada fija en esos ojos rojos "Sigo sin entender nada… si estaba viajando con Itachi por qué tengo sus ojos… y… ¡No entiendo nada!"

-No, parecen activos pero no lo están, una de las ventajas que tengo, aunque igual que Kakashi cuando empecé a usarlos me dejaban en el piso, ya me acostumbré bastante a ellos y son demasiado útiles para cuando me cruzo con Madara.

Katt se sujeta la cabeza fuertemente, es demasiada información poco saludable lo que está recibiendo "No quiero que nada de eso pase…" la ANBU la observa algo preocupada.

-Creo que hable de más… para variar- comenta luego de suspirar.

-No importa… voy a hacer como que esto fue un sueño, si, una pesadilla horrible y me olvidaré de todo y…- empieza a balbucear bastante confundida y abrumada por toda la situación.

-Si…- interrumpe mirándola con una sonrisa mientras saca un pergamino -Es mejor que creas que fue un sueño…- agrega colocando su mano en la frente de Katt mientras deja fluir su chakra a través de ella.

El movimiento de la mano fue demasiado rápido y al estar bastante distraída sobre lo que ocurría a sus alrededores luego de toda esa charla no llegó a notarlo así que en un segundo terminó inconsciente en el piso.

-Es mejor así… que no lo recuerdes por ahora, aunque no tienen nada de malo que lo lleves en tu subconsciente, con suerte te servirá de algo… dudo que Madara no esté moviendo cosas para su beneficio, aunque al menos él si sabe manejarlo bien para no hacer cambios drásticos- comenta la mujer poniéndose de pie y con un rápido movimiento abre el pergamino y saca algo de sangre de su dedo -Pero ahora tengo que atar dos cabos sueltos más- comenta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Del pergamino aparecen dos espadas y en el momento que las sujeta chocan con los cuchillos de Asuma. El jonin al notar que la ANBU había hecho algo con Katt se lanzó a atacar, no se ve sorprendido al sentir el choque de las armas, era más que predecible que un ANBU reaccionaría a tiempo. Pero, lo que ve cuando la ANBU levanta el rostro hacia él si era algo que no esperaba y más aún no tenía forma de contrarrestar.

La ANBU esboza una sonrisa en el rostro y fija la mirada en él -Tú también deberías de olvidarte de todo esto- comenta alejándose de Asuma que al parecer se ha quedado inmóvil en su sitio bajo el efecto de algún genjutsu hecho por el sharingan -Eso no va a durar mucho pero me da tiempo de más para encargarme del niño Hyuuga- comenta esquivando a Neji que había reaccionado tardíamente intentando rodearla mientras Asuma atacaba frontalmente.

Neji se coloca en posición para atacar con su byakugan activado, al parecer, si se llegó a sorprender por el rostro o los ojos de esta Katt fue en el momento en que activó su byakugan ya que ahora se encuentra bastante centrado en el combate, a diferencia de Asuma él no se dio de frente contra la sorpresa.

-Si yo fuera tú no intentaría eso- comenta mirándolo -No vas a pasar del tenketsu treinta y dos- agrega en un tono de superioridad cosa que parece molestar a Neji -Incluso pensándolo bien, no creo que pases del segundo.

-Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)- dice Neji lanzándose a atacar velozmente. Antes de llegar a golpearla se detiene y salta hacia atrás, su byakugan le permite ver el movimiento del chakra de su oponente. A la mitad de su salto puede ver como el chakra que hasta el momento había sido una extraña nube que rodeaba el cuerpo de ella, se vuelve una espiral de fuego que la rodea.

-Te lo dije- comenta mientras comienza una secuencia de sellos con Neji aún en el aire. En el momento en que ve que toca el suelo lanza un jutsu dejando a Neji inconsciente en el piso -Al menos no tuve que quemarlo… malditos Hyuuga y su mala costumbre de querer bloquear el chakra- comenta volteándose en dirección a Asuma y repitiendo el jutsu en él –Es la ventaja de la sorpresa, no importa que tan fuerte seas o que tan preparado estés siempre hay cosas que desconcentran a cualquiera- agrega mirando aún en dirección del jonin que ahora se encuentra en el piso -Ahora a encargarme de Orochimaru… aunque sólo tengo que vigilar que no haga nada excesivo, el efecto del jutsu masivo ya debe de estar por terminar y tendría que retirarse… estas cosas son difíciles de hacer… toman años preparar algo a esta escala así que Konoha estará a salvo de una repetición por un muy buen tiempo…

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunta Orion saliendo de debajo de unas piedras.

-Me había olvidado que estabas aquí… escuchando conversaciones para variar…- comenta mirándolo algo seria -En ese aspecto eres peor que yo…

El zorrito mueve la cola y regresa con la Katt inconsciente sentándose a su costado -¿Le digo algo?

-No, les inserté a los tres la idea de lo que me dijiste que explicó Genma, para ellos se quedaron investigando en el país del grass un poco más, lamentablemente van a notar algo extraño… nadie llega aquí y menos con Tsunade al costado sin que sospechen… pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Pero… ¿No estarías haciendo lo mismo que el resto?- pregunta el zorrito observándola.

-Si y no, en esta ocasión Madara influenció demasiado, no tengo idea que haya tramado aquí pero… es mejor que lo 'arregle' un poco. Obviamente que Konoha va a pasar a un estado casi de alerta cuando Tsunade despierte y de paso, cuando se entere de los casos de ninjas que se sintieron tocados cuando no había nadie ahí, por suerte estuviste en el cuarto cuando Genma dijo que ellos tres se había quedado un poco más con eso al menos puedo hacer que parezca un poco más creíble. Toda esta conversación servirá de algo, ya la tengo en mi subconsciente, cuando logre liberarlo será útil e incluso aunque no lo llegue a hacer pronto de algo servirá...- comenta terminando con un suspiro -… ¿Sabes si Kakashi está en Konoha?

-No, no había regresado de su misión- responde el zorrito alegremente.

Con algo de tristeza y resignación empieza a salir del lugar -Al menos hubiera podido acercarme un poco más sin que me notara y sin tener que estar oculta…- al pasar junto a Tsunade se agacha junto a ella con una mirada nostálgica -… Si siguieras siendo Hokage…- murmura -Si no hubieras estado usando ese jutsu hasta el límite… Tal vez hubiera muerto más gente de Konoha pero… quien sabe, a largo plazo puede que todo hubiera salido mejor- agrega aún en un murmuro mientras le retira unos mechones de cabello del rostro -A Naruto no se le hubieran derrumbado sus sueños, yo no estaría sola y Kakashi… Kakashi no hubiera tenido que tomar un puesto que no deseaba- lentamente se pone de pie y se coloca la máscara, pasan unos minutos y suspira profundamente -Pero esas cosas no deben de ser cambiadas; si no suceden Madara conseguiría avanzar demasiado y eso no es algo que planee aceptar… el futuro se puede cambiar y con suerte con esto para mejor- agrega ya en un tono más serio mientras se comienza a retirar.

Al estar ya casi fuera de las grutas dentro de los rostros se detiene en seco por unos instantes y se quita la máscara dejando ver un rostro bastante fastidiado -¿¡Y cómo se supone que voy a ir a ayudar a Ibiki si acabo de 'borrarme' la memoria!?- exclama muy fastidiada mientras se cubre el rostro con las manos -Piensa, piensa… ¡Ya sé!- exclama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras saca un pergamino y empieza a escribir algo en el, cuando termina saca un sello y lo mira riendo un poco -Quien diga que llevarse los artículos de tu empleo anterior no es algo bueno no sabía de que estaba hablando- comenta mientras sella el pergamino dejando una marca roja igual a la que lleva en el hombro derecho; la marca de los ANBU -Ahora a dejar esto en mi antigua casa y asegurarme de que Orochimaru se largue de aquí.

x x

-Katt despierta- se escucha decir a la voz de Tsunade, al abrir los ojos ve a la rubia bastante preocupada a su costado -¿Estás bien?

-Si… pero ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta sentándose y viendo a Orion que está a su lado moviendo la cola.

-En el refugio del cerro de los Hokages- explica Tsunade mientras se acerca a Asuma para reanimarlo.

-No recuerdo haber venido acá… recuerdo haber regresado con Asuma y Neji de la villa del grass, las puertas de Konoha y de ahí…- dice Katt tratando de forzar su memoria.

-Yo tampoco tengo idea como llegué hasta aquí- responde Tsunade -Pero en cuanto despierte a estos dos voy a salir a averiguarlo- agrega en un tono amenazador.

Cuando los tres ninjas están despiertos, Asuma y Neji se encuentran en el mismo estado que Katt, recuerdan haberse quedado en la villa del grass en caso algo ocurriera y luego partieron de regreso a Konoha, los tres recuerdan haber visto la entrada de la villa y luego nada. La situación es extraña y Tsunade sale con los tres a revisar la villa, desde el cerro todo se ve normal, la gente se mueve y no parece haber rastros de algo extraño. Es casi de noche por lo que Tsunade decide dirigirse rápidamente hacia su edificio para averiguar que diablos ocurrió.

-¡Shizune!- grita la Hokage al entrar abriendo las puertas de su oficina de golpe. Al no ver a la kunoichi empieza a buscarla por el resto de cuartos hasta dar con ella en una de las tantas habitaciones. Al verla en el piso se acerca rápidamente para verificar que se encuentra bien, luego de un suspiro coloca su mano en la frente de Shizune y empieza a usar algún jutsu para despertarla.

-¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Ya despertó?- susurra mientras se empieza a levantar.

Katt observa confundida la escena "Si es ella la que se acaba de levantar…" al parece Asuma y Neji parecen estar pensando lo mismo por sus expresiones. Shizune se pone de pie y momentos después empieza a explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, sobre como de la nada había quedado inconciente y sobre los reportes de algunos ninjas sobre algo invisible.

Tsunade se encuentra bastante seria y voltea hacia donde están Katt, Neji y Asuma -Neji, Katt ustedes dos vayan a sus casas a descansar, Asuma me puede informar todo lo que necesite…

Neji asiente con la cabeza y empieza a salir de la habitación sin decir nada aunque con un rostro bastante pensativo, Katt por su lado hace una mueca de disconformidad pero el rostro de Tsunade indica que no va a aceptar quejas en estos momentos así que imita a Neji y se retira. El joven se va en dirección a su casa sin decirle una palabra a Katt "Este niño tiene un serio problema de comunicación" piensa mientras ve como se aleja "Obviando al Hyuuga… ¿Qué demonios me pasó….? Recuerdo que llegué de día y ya es casi de noche así que debo de haber estado tirada en esa cueva bastante rato…" -Orion ¿Tú te acuerdas de algo?

-No- responde el zorrito alegremente desde dentro de la mochila.

Al llegar a su departamento Katt camina hacia su cuarto para ir a descansar "Que día tan extraño…" piensa hasta que nota un pergamino puesto encima de su cama "Maldita Tsunade, hace que me vaya para llamarme en menos de una hora…" piensa abriéndolo fastidiada "Esto no es de Tsunade…"

El mensaje tiene un sello con la forma del tatuaje de los ANBU y va dirigido a ella bajo la firma de Ibiki "Que extraño… Ibiki no me mandaría una carta… una bomba tal vez, pero una carta no"

'Katt sé que no te agrado mucho, pero necesito urgentemente tu ayuda. Hace unos días tuve una misión con un grupo de mis ANBU y necesito que vengas a apoyarme por unas complicaciones en las que tus habilidades podrían ser útiles.

Si estás leyendo esto es porque Tsunade-sama lo ha aprobado, así que no te preocupes por ir a pedirle consentimiento o avisarle en caso tengas misiones'

Katt lee extrañada el mensaje el cual indica unas coordenadas que es el lugar al que debe de dirigirse "Yo pensaba que el mundo se acabaría antes de que Ibiki me pidiera algo… que extraño… aunque, si logró hacerlo bien con suerte reconsidera dejarme dar otra prueba para ver si puedo volverme ANBU" piensa mientras duda si debería ir al lugar indicado o no "Está algo lejos… y Tsunade no me va a recibir ahora si está tratando de resolver lo que sea que nos pasó… veré que ocurre, con suerte puedo llegar sin problemas, además Orion me puede indicar si tengo a alguien siguiéndome"

* * *

Bueno, he soltado muchas cosas y me ha costado bastante, no es algo sencillo hacer que Katt hablara con Katt, sin contar que los mismos temas no llamaban a un diálogo de contenido fácil, la información no podía ser precisa. En esta ocasión de verdad me gustaría mucho leer sus opiniones. De todos los que leen, incluso los que jamás han dejado un review o no tienden a hacerlo. (Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión aunque el fic ya esté mucho más avanzado y recién estén leyendo) primero para tener algo escrito y "guardado" ya que mi memoria no es la mejor del mundo y en las conversaciones por MSN se me tiende a olvidar y las opiniones son siempre una buena fuente para ir mejorando y segundo porque esto es realmente la prueba de fuego de Katt, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre ella (Me refiero a lo de Mary Sue o en si al personaje en general y la historia) no importa si es algo sencillo lo que digan, que tampoco espero "el comentario", pero sería algo que me agradaría mucho. Si hay algo que no les guste, tengan dudas o necesitan alguna aclaración háganmelo saber (Los que dejen review como anónimo no se olviden colocar el correo para que les pueda responder)

Hay cosas que podría tratar de mejorar si es que me las hacen presentes y hay otras que considerando lo avanzado del fic serían complicadas de arreglarlas aquí mismo, pero aún así me ayudarían mucho para futuros fics (Como la edición que tengo en pendiente del este mismo fic… el tiempo y la flojera son mis peores enemigos aquí… pero al menos ya arregle algunos horrores que andaban merodeando los tres primeros capítulos :P) lo que si la información está muy incompleta y además contada por Katt (Y Katt siempre será Katt que se termina atolondrando al hablar), ella decidía que decía y como lo decía, hay cosas que no son 100% verdad y otras que no se han profundizado.

En mi página de DeviantArt está la imagen de la ANBU (Link en mi profile)

http:// narutosekkai. foros. ws/ index. php (Sin los cinco espacios que dejé) Foro de Naruto en crecimiento ^^ entren.


	44. Chapter 44

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 44**

¿Era un plan?

* * *

Es de noche, cerca de las diez. Katt está decidiendo si empieza a ir al lugar de inmediato o espera hasta la mañana siguiente en la comodidad de su departamento "Si descanso aquí sé que voy a estar cómoda… pero tal vez debería de ganar tiempo moviéndome… pero es Ibiki no creo que tenga algo tan urgente que no pueda esperar y que además no haya contado con que podía llegar algo tarde… considerando que debe de opinar que soy de los peores ninjas que tiene esta villa…"

-No sé que hacer- comenta sentada en su cama con el pergamino entre las manos -Orion ¿Tú que harías?

-Buscar carne- responde alegremente mientras mueve la cola sentado a su lado.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a si salimos ahora o esperamos a mañana temprano- explica mirándolo "Este zorro sólo piensa en comer"

-No sé- responde sin mayores preocupaciones.

-Hay que quedarnos aquí entonces y salimos muy temprano… supongo que eso incluso es mejor que salir ahora… es a casi una semana de distancia- comenta no muy animada de moverse tanto -¿Por qué Ibiki se va a hacer misiones tan lejos y no se lleva a toda la gente que necesita? Lo peor de todo esa zona es entre el lugar donde me crucé con Sasuke y Orochimaru y el sitio donde estuvo Kabuto…- "Claro, es al centro, como a tres o dos días de distancia o más de esos lugares pero no es agradable…"

Antes de ir a dormir alista sus cosas para salir rápidamente en la mañana sabe que se demoraría al menos el doble de tiempo en eso si se le ocurre dejarlo para cuando se levante "Yo funciono a la mitad de velocidad cuando es muy temprano…"

x x

Cerca del atardecer Katt se empieza a acercar a la zona indicada en el pergamino "Ibiki me va a deber mucho… seis días como idiota aburriéndome casi sola, que bueno que al menos tengo a Orion…" piensa hasta detenerse en una rama alta de un árbol observando el área.

El lugar parece estar tranquilo, es un área bastante frondosa llena de árboles y arbustos. El lugar indicado en el pergamino es un poco más adelante "Aunque tampoco puedo saber exactamente donde es…" piensa observando con detenimiento el área.

-Por allá huele a comida- interviene Orion desde la mochila señalando con una pata hacia una dirección.

-Bueno, vamos hacia allá… pero con cuidado- dice acercándose lentamente y revisando donde pisa para evitar caer en alguna trampa. Acercarse sin que la noten resulta complicado, cada vez que se mueve un poco alguna rama termina moviéndose con lo cual no tiene opción mas que moverse increíblemente lento para que si alguien ve las plantas moverse pueda pasar por el leve movimiento que provoca el viento.

Unos veinte minutos después finalmente logra llegar al lugar que Orion le indicó. Una pequeña fogata con un par de troncos colocados a modo de bancas alrededor y en total unos ocho ninjas, todos ellos se ven bastante lastimados y al parecer se encuentran descansando y ninguno es de Konoha, al menos ninguno de los cuatro a los que les puede ver las bandanas.

"Que extraño, nadie dijo nada de ninjas de Iwa o Kumo" piensa haciendo una mueca mientras retrocede con cuidado "Pareciera que hubieran tenido un combate, tal vez con Ibiki" al alejarse de la zona decide investigar un poco los alrededores, con algo de suerte encuentra alguna pista de Ibiki o de lo que sucedió ahí "No planeo quedarme dando vueltas por acá con ocho ninjas por mucho rato… aunque estén heridos son ocho y están juntos" piensa no muy contenta de su situación.

-Te pasaste un ninja- comenta Orion desde la mochila.

-¿Qué?- dice deteniéndose y observando bien sus alrededores.

Al retroceder sobre sus pasos nota entre unos arbustos el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el piso, con el rostro hacia abajo y con bastante sangre rodeándolo. Observándolo por unos momentos nota que al parecer no está respirando "No tengo idea si sea de Konoha y no parece estar vivo…" piensa sin acercarse. Los minutos pasan y sigue sin ver el mas mínimo de respiración "No quiero acercarme… uno nunca sabe donde hay una trampa puesta, después de la nota explosiva en la espalda de Genma ya no me fío de los cuerpos tirados en el piso y ahora que lo pienso bien creo que ese chaleco no es de Konoha… aunque tampoco parece de Iwa" con algo de dudas decide alejarse del cuerpo y seguir buscando.

Unos minutos después se cruza con otro cuerpo, aunque este se encuentra apoyado contra un árbol y se puede ver que lleva la bandana de Iwa y el chaleco de la villa. Al igual que el otro cuerpo este también tiene un charco de sangre alrededor y parece haber manchando el tronco del árbol. Sin acercarse mucho Katt se queda observando el cuerpo "Ya van dos cuerpos. Los que se supone son sus compañeros, al menos de este, andan acampando cerca, y si no han venido por él debe de ser porque aún se encuentran con la idea de que el combate que tuvieron todavía no ha terminado… eso quiere decir que Ibiki, en caso sea él y su equipo los que atacaron, deben de andar todavía cerca"

Pasan unos minutos más y luego de alejarse un poco más de la zona indicada encuentra otro cuerpo. En esta ocasión si reconoce la ropa que lleva, un ANBU de Konoha, el cuerpo se encuentra boca abajo con su respectivo charco de sangre pero con un pergamino aún sujeto en la mano "Que extraño…" al acercarse un poco ve un rastro de sangre que parece venir en dirección de un árbol con varias ramas rotas y el pasto que está entre el cuerpo y el árbol parece como si se hubiera rodado por ahí "Tal vez lo mataron a distancia y terminó cayendo aquí…" piensa luego de analizar la escena.

Con mucho cuidado se acerca hasta el cuerpo, al igual que los anteriores no parece estar vivo y por lo que puede ver al revisar sin tocar el cuerpo aún, no parece tener trampas encima. Con cuidado continúa revisando los alrededores y al no encontrar nada decide quitarle el pergamino.

-Orion, tú quédate en ese árbol- ordena Katt para no arriesgar a su zorro en caso haya algo.

Al acercarse con cuidado se agacha para sacar el pergamino de la mano del muerto aunque se mantiene atenta. Al hacerlo una trampa se activa y varios shurikens y kunais van en su dirección. Al haber estado alerta luego de unos saltos logra esquivarlos, aunque al caer al suelo unos metros más alejada del cuerpo una soga la sujeta por el pie dejándola colgada de cabeza por unos instantes, aunque reacciona rápido a cortar la soga con un kunai sujetarse e impulsarse para no caer exactamente debajo sino en el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando todo el movimiento termina ve como la lluvia de armas parece que estaba mojada en veneno "Genial… si uno de esos me caía…" piensa pero en ese instante siente a alguien detrás de ella por lo que se voltea lanzando el kunai que aún tiene en la mano. La persona que tenía detrás lo esquiva y se coloca frente a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunta un ANBU.

Al verlo bien Katt se calma -Ibiki dijo que viniera- responde sonriente haciendo que el ANBU incline la cabeza, al parecer está muy extrañado.

Pasan unos minutos y cuando ambos parecen estar de acuerdo en que son de Konoha, ese ANBU fue uno de los que estaba reunido la vez en que ella trató de ver si podía ser ANBU. El cuerpo con el pergamino era una trampa puesta por él para retrasar a los enemigos cuando retomaran movimiento. Cuando el ANBU ve el pergamino de Katt parece confundirse muchísimo, pero se lo devuelve.

-Ibiki fue capturado por el enemigo, debe de estar en el campamentos, pero el resto del equipo irá a terminar la misión así que si planeas seguir con esto estás sola- explica antes de partir.

Katt observa como se aleja por entre las copas "¿Va a dejar a Ibiki?... ya sé que el hombre no es alguien por el que uno voluntariamente se lanzaría al fuego por él pero… dejarlo sólo y para colmo considerando que se supone es bueno en su trabajo…" piensa antes de dirigirse hacia el campamento del enemigo "Si Ibiki está ahí… aunque es extraño no lo vi la primera vez… tal vez lo tenían amarrado y lo usaban de banca" -Vamos Orion- dice haciendo que su zorro salga de entre unos arbustos y regrese con ella.

Al regresar nuevamente al campamento luego de muchos minutos en los que tuvo mucho cuidado al acercarse nota que sigue sin ver a Ibiki aunque trata de distinguirlo entre todo lo que hay cerca y además falta un ninja, sólo hay siete en el campamento "¿Habrá salido a investigar? Pero no, sólo sería peligroso…" Pasan unos minutos y cerca de la fogata sale de la tierra el octavo ninja.

-No quiere hablar- dice este mirando a uno de los ninjas que se encuentra sentado afuera.

-En una hora partimos- indica el ninja al que le informó, ahora que lo puede ver un poco mejor y por el chaleco ve que es un ninja de Kumo. El que se entierra parece ser de Iwa y los otros seis son tres de cada villa.

"¿Tendrán a Ibiki bajo tierra? ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarlo si está bajo tierra!?" piensa fastidiada. Mientras se queda mirando "Supongo que esperaré a que lo saquen… que aunque maravillosamente pudiera matarme a todos estos no sirve de nada, no podría sacar a Ibiki"

Cuando la hora termina, el ninja que parece ser el líder se pone de pie -Ustedes cuatro vienen conmigo- indica a unos cuanto que estaban sentados -Vamos a ir al punto B, ustedes dos al punto N y tú- indica mirando al que había salido de la tierra -En quince minutos procede.

"¿Procede? Eso no suena bonito" piensa mientras este último se introduce en la tierra y el resto se dividen para partir. Cuando ya no queda nadie en la zona Katt se acerca y trata de ver que puede hacer. Lamentablemente no sabe ningún jutsu de tierra ni como hacer para sacar a Ibiki de ahí "¿Lo matarán en quince minutos o lo sacarán?" piensa preocupada "No puedo arriesgarme a eso pero… la única forma que tengo para sacarlo sería volando este lugar y corro el riesgo de enterrarlo o de hacer que los otros ninjas regresen… pero si espero a unos catorce minutos al menos tendría algo de tiempo para encargarme del ninja que tiene Ibiki y sacar a Ibiki antes que los otros regresen…¿Pero Ibiki debe de pesar una tonelada!" Piensa desesperándose un poco "No importa, si no acaba mal por la explosión el mismo podría salir y asumo que fuera de interrogar sabe pelear…"

Katt empieza a colocar varias notas explosivas en el lugar por el cual el ninja de Iwa entraba y salía de la tierra "Supongo que es aquí abajo…" Cuando termina espera oculta a que pasen los catorce minutos detona las notas provocando una gran explosión que forma un cráter pero no deja ver a Ibiki o al ninja de Iwa.

A los pocos segundos ve a los dos ninjas que se habían marchado al puntos N regresar ambos se miran entre ellos bastante serios mientras esperan unos momentos hasta que el jefe también regresa "¿Acaso sus puntos N y B estaban al costado? Y todavía quedan los otros cuatro…" se pregunta maldiciendo mientras se aleja un poco. Desde su posición puede notar que el ninja que puede meterse en la tierra sale unos instantes después, el líder habla con él y luego parece indicarle a los ninjas del punto N que vayan a buscar que fue lo que ocurrió mientras él se queda vigilando en el campamento.

Los dos ninjas se internan un el bosque en su dirección aunque no parecen estar yendo juntos "De uno en uno podría pelear con estos…" piensa bastante insegura si debería continuar o irse "Probaré con uno… además se les ve cansados y lastimados todavía"

Katt se coloca oculta en el camino por donde va a pasar el ninja y espera para atacarlo por la espalda. Cuando lo ve pasar usa uno de sus jutsus que impacta directamente en el ninja lanzándolo fuertemente contra un árbol y dejándolo con la espalda quemada "Eso fue sencillo…" piensa saltando hacia un árbol cercano mientras busca al otro ninja que se suponía la estaba buscando.

-Orion, encuéntralo- le dice a su zorro que saca la cabeza de la mochila olfateando el ambiente.

-Huelen igual- comenta sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Cómo que huelen igual?- pregunta pero una voz la pone en alerta.

-¡No tengo idea quien seas pero te recomiendo que salgas!- grita el líder desde el campamento -¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo!

"¿Acuerdo?" se pregunta extrañada "¿Por qué quiere un acuerdo, tiene todo un grupo de ninjas… aunque ahora que lo pienso no los veo…"

Katt se coloca en una posición que le permite ver al ninja, este se ve extrañamente nervioso y bastante serio. El otro ninja se introduce en la tierra y luego de unos momentos saca a un amargado Ibiki que se encuentra en buen estado aunque amarrado.

-Orion… trata de escabullirte por detrás sin que te noten y yo voy a tratar de pelear con esos dos, cuando se distraigan liberas a Ibiki- explica Katt -Te voy a dar mucha carne y queso si lo liberas.

El zorrito mueve alegremente la cola y se va saltando entre los árboles para encontrar una buena posición. Pasan los minutos y el ninja parece ponerse bastante impaciente -¡Si no sales lo mato en este instante!

"Me van a sentir llegar si trato de acercarme oculta lo más posible… necesito poder acercarme sin que me ataquen…" Katt piensa por unos instantes hasta que sonríe un poco "Espero que funcione…" piensa transformándose en Leiko con un Henge no jutsu "Ahora sólo tengo que actuar como ella, no es tan difícil sólo me tengo que creer mejor que el resto…"

Luego de tomar aire Katt empieza a caminar tranquilamente hacia el campamento con los ninjas, estos al ver una figura caminando parecen extrañarse mucho y quedarse observando. Cuando se ha acercado lo suficiente como para ser reconocida el ninja de Iwa que sostenía a Ibiki parece espantarse al verla, al ver la actitud de su compañero el líder se coloca un poco más atento de lo que ya estaba. A unos cinco metros Katt se detiene y los observa con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero- comenta mirando a Ibiki.

El ninja de Iwa parece estar a punto de lanzarle encima a Ibiki sin siquiera preguntar razones, pero el de Kumo lo detiene mientras Ibiki continúa serio.

-Espera- dice -¿Por qué demonios no lo sacaste tú? ¿Eras de Iwa no?- pregunta el de Kumo haciendo que el de Iwa se ponga bastante más nervioso.

-¿Y para que me iba a gastar yo?- responde Katt mirándolo algo divertida.

-Hay que entregárselo mejor, no estamos en condiciones de pelear con ella- interviene el ninja de Iwa -Y si lo está buscando no creo que lo vaya a dejar vivo de cualquier forma.

El ninja de Kumo parece estar bastante amargado con la actitud de Katt y con la del ninja de Iwa así que agarra a Ibiki por el cuello con un kunai. El ninja de Iwa traga algo de saliva observa a Katt y luego salta hacia unas ramas -Esto no es nuestra misión- dice antes de irse.

Katt observa al ninja retirarse y luego posa la mirada en el restante -Creo que te quedaste sólo- comenta con una voz burlona acercándose un poco. El ninja retrocede y de la nada saca una bomba de humo, cuando este se disipa no quedan rastros de él. Katt se acerca tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y se coloca frente a Ibiki.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta este mirándola fríamente.

Katt se ríe un poco y vuelve a su forma normal -Hola- saluda mientras ve como Orion se acerca y muerde las sogas de ibiki liberándolo mientras este no deja de mirarla.

-¿Tanto te costaba poner 'Post data: Trae una pala'?- reclama Katt moviendo el pergamino en el que él le indicaba que lo ayudara cuando nota que Ibiki no dice nada -Me hubiera servido mucho, no tenía idea de que hacer para sacarte.

-Nunca tienes idea de que hacer- aclara Ibiki mirándola fríamente -¿Y qué se supone estás haciendo aquí?

-Tú me dijiste que viniera a ayudarte- responde orgullosa. Ibiki la observa bastante molesto y al parecer controlándose para no matarla -No me mires así, tú me mandaste esto- agrega retrocediendo unos pasos con el pergamino aún en la mano.

Ibiki le arrancha el pergamino en cuestión y empieza a leer, no pasa de la primera fila y levanta la mirada hacia Katt -Esta es tu letra- comenta bastante irritado hasta que su mirada se posa en el final del pergamino, el lugar donde está el sello ANBU.

-No es mía- reclama Katt ofendida -Yo para que demonios iba a querer venir aquí.

-A amargarme el día y malograr mis planes- responde Ibiki -¿Cuándo lo robaste?

-¿Robar qué?

-El sello- dice haciendo que la pequeña marca ANBU brille un poco -Es original.

-Asumo que lo es, no creo que andes sellando con cualquier cosa que tengas a la mano.

-Yo no envié esto- responde masajeando el lado derecho de su frente -¿Cómo tenías la ubicación del lugar? En estos momentos ni la Hokage la debería de conocer.

-Sabes tu forma de agradecer es pésima- reclama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Agradecer?- pregunta dibujando una mueca en el rostro y acercándose a ella mientras guarda el pergamino -Claro, agradecerte que arruinaras mi plan…

-¿Plan?- pregunta Katt retrocediendo y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Tienes idea lo complicado que es ser capturado de una manera creíble y mantenerte consiente durante todo el lapso?

-No… pero… no me mires así es tú culpa, si no lo mandaste tú al menos debe de haber sido algún ANBU.

-Eso lo verificaré luego, por ahora regresemos a Konoha- explica sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿No vamos… digo vas a ayudar al resto de los ANBU?- pregunta bastante nerviosa bajo la mirada de Ibiki.

-No, ellos pueden acabar sin problemas… ¿Cuándo los viste?

-Hace poco, se estaban dirigiendo a terminar la misión aunque creo que los que se fueron de aquí iban al mismo lugar.

Ibiki la observa por unos instantes, luego a los alrededores y regresa la mirada a donde ella -Explícame que ocurrió desde que llegaste aquí.

Katt explica lo mejor que puede que estuvo haciendo, tratando de describir lo mejor posible la situación. Ibiki se ve bastante exigente lo que la pone algo nerviosa, provocando que tenga que explicar en ocasiones las cosas dos veces o agregar algún detalle que pasó por alto.

-Tienes suerte que es una pesadilla tratar de sentirte cuando estás oculta- interrumpe Ibiki caminando en dirección a donde Katt señaló que había peleado -Y mucha más de que la muerte de Leiko debe de ser sólo de conocimiento de Konoha y Akatsuki.

Ibiki revisa los cuerpos de los dos ninjas caídos así como el área donde Katt peleó con ellos. Katt lo observa de lejos, no quiere acercarse y que después la maldiga por pisar donde no debía. Pasa cerca de una hora e Ibiki regresa lentamente hacía donde se encuentra ella -Regresemos a Konoha, ya no hay más ninjas en está área.

-¿Pero y los que llegaron a irse?

-Bunshins, para aparentar ser un grupo mayor y evitar posibles ataques- responde empezando a caminar -Y no pidas explicaciones que no mereces tener…

x x

La primera noche en la que acampan Katt trata de hablar con Ibiki aunque el jonin simplemente la observa fríamente sin responderle a ninguno de sus intentos por entablar una conversación, y el hecho de estar con una fogata en el centro no ayuda a quitarle el nerviosismo a la kunoichi, Ibiki se ve algo siniestro bajo la luz del fuego y el total desinterés de Orion en apoyar moralmente a su dueña la dejan a merced del ANBU.

-Pero… tú me dijiste que viniera, ¿Cómo iba a saber que no querías que te ayudara?- reclama Katt algo nerviosa tratando de justificar su presencia y al parecer el hecho de haberle malogrado un plan.

-Yo no te pedí ayuda y si hubiera necesitado ayuda obviamente no te hubiera llamado a ti.

-Pero…- responde tratando de pensar en alguna excusa válida, aunque con Ibiki duda que haya alguna que sirva. Cuando pensaba volver a tratar de explicar que no era culpa de ella que los ANBU anden perdiendo sus sellos Ibiki la interrumpe.

-Cállate, estoy tratando de pensar y con tu parloteo incesante es imposible… ¿Acaso no puedes estar callada una hora?- interviene secamente mientras la observa.

-Claro que puedo- responde ofendida y cruzando sus brazos -Sólo trataba de…

-No te estás callando- interrumpe mirándola -No creo que aguantes quedarte callada hasta regresar a Konoha.

Con una mueca de fastidio Katt le da la espalda y se recuesta a descansar maldiciéndolo en su cabeza "Claro que me puedo quedar callada… ¿Por qué no podría? Ni que tuviera algo que hablar con una persona tan amargada…" Cuando voltea unos momentos hacia donde Ibiki puede ver que el hombre está con los ojos cerrados al parecer pensando y sin prestarle la mas mínima atención "Ya se olvidó que estoy aquí… bueno, no me importa que me ignoren…" piensa bastante fastidiada al sentirse ignorada tan directamente "Al menos mi Orion me hablará… aunque ¡NO! Se supone que no debo de hablar y si él me habla sólo va a decir 'carne' y con suerte algo más"

x x

Katt al fin puede ver las puertas de Konoha. Luego de hacer todo el camino de regreso sin decir una sola palabra está con demasiada ansiedad encima, moviendo las manos sin mucho control y cuando puede amasando al pobre de Orion que por suerte puede liberarse antes de terminar en mal estado. Ibiki por su lado parase estar tranquilo y disfrutando el no tener que oír la voz de la pelirroja.

Kotetsu e Izumo levantan las miradas al ver entrar a esa pareja tan extraña, obviando el hecho de que Ibiki odie a Katt pueda ser de conocimiento de Konoha, verlos juntos no es algo normal, él es un ANBU y Katt dista mucho de poder realizar misiones de ese estilo.

-¡Hola!- saluda alegremente Katt al verlos "Ya llegué a Konoha, ya puedo hablar" piensa muy contenta casi dando saltos, al fin podía hablar.

Ibiki posa la mirada en la muchacha que tiene casi saltando detrás de él -¿Por qué haces bulla?- pregunta serio.

-Ya llegamos a Konoha, dijiste que hasta que llegáramos- responde muy emocionada.

Ibiki mueve la cabeza negativamente, por un momento parece que pensó que podría librarse de escuchar la voz de ella al menos por un par de días más y ya en la comodidad de su casa -Vamos a reportarnos con Tsunade-sama, que tienes mucho que explicar.

-Pero, ya te dije que pasó, no me eches la culpa de tu ineficiencia o la de algún otro ANBU- reclama Katt siguiendo al hombre.

x x

Cuando Ibiki informa de los hechos a Tsunade esta se ve bastante confundida mirando a Ibiki o a Katt mientras de vez en cuando baja la mirada al pergamino que se suponía Ibiki había enviado.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto- comenta Tsunade mirando a Katt algo preocupada -Vayan a descansar o lo que quieran, aún estoy investigando otro hecho que me tiene más preocupada que este… aunque al menos puedo sacar de la lista que Katt andaba perdida.

-Ibiki…- dice Katt mirándolo -Quiero mi pergamino de vuelta es la prueba de que me pediste ayuda.

-No te pedí ayuda y no se te va a devolver, tenemos que ver como llegó eso a tus manos- responde señalándole la puerta.

Katt nota que Tsunade no parece tener una opinión diferente a la de Ibiki con respecto al pergamino así que suspira y va hacia la salida de la oficina aunque antes regresa la mirada -¿Volvió Kakashi?- pregunta algo preocupada.

-No- responde la Hokage tomando una expresión más normal -Pero hace unos días me envió una nota avisando que pronto regresaría así que no te preocupes… es normal que Kakashi tenga en ocasiones misiones que duren tanto- agrega observando a Katt.

x x

-¡Kero!- dice Orion al ver la casa de Genma a lo lejos. Katt se había estado dirigiendo en esa dirección luego de salir de donde Tsunade.

"Kakashi no está… podría ir a ver a Genma un rato, de paso que quiero ver si él tuvo el mismo problema que yo con Asuma y Neji… no es normal que alguien esté llegando a Konoha de la nada despierte en el cerro… y después de una semana viajando sola y luego otra con Ibiki necesito a alguien agradable que quiera hablarme" piensa sujetando a su zorro que tenía toda la intención de salir corriendo para llegar antes "Con suerte no insinúa nada sobre nosotros… ya sabe que estoy con Kakashi, aunque eso no le importó mucho la vez anterior"

Cuando se acerca a la puerta de la casa siente la voz de Genma saludándola desde atrás de ella.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- saluda alegremente el jonin mientras se coloca a su costado -Me alegra verte por acá, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar en el examen chunin y después no nos hemos visto- agrega abriendo su puerta para que el impaciente zorro entre mientras ellos lo siguen más despacio.

Genma se muestra, como siempre, carismático y contento de tener a Katt en su casa. Hablan por cerca de unas dos horas sin mostrar ningún tipo de acercamiento excesivo de parte de Genma o al menos nada tan notorio como la vez anterior en que el informe que debía de entregar a Tsunade le sirvió de excusa a Katt para salir corriendo. Katt decide tocar el tema sobre el extraño suceso que tuvo cuando regresó del examen chunin el jonin se muestra preocupado pero no parece tener ni la más remota idea de que puede haber sucedido.

-Estás bien y eso es lo que importa, probablemente Tsunade-sama se está encargando de eso ahora- comenta sonriéndole.

-Si, supongo que si.

-Y ¿Cómo vas con Kakashi?- pregunta Genma mirándola muy atento dejando de mover el senbon.

-Bien, aunque no lo he visto desde que me crucé con él en una misión unos días después de que estuvimos juntos.

-Eso es bastante tiempo.

-Si… pero según Tsunade ya va a volver, supongo que es normal que vaya a hacer misiones que lo tengan fuera de Konoha por tanto tiempo- agrega no muy animada.

-Podría pedir que le asignen algo permanente en Konoha, como yo… con eso sólo en casos extremos voy a misiones de más de unos tres o cuatro días- explica Genma con una sonrisa en el rostro y sacando el senbon de su boca.

-No sabía que uno podía pedir algo como eso- responde Katt.

-Se puede, obviamente depende de lo que Tsunade-sama decida al final claro. Por un lado Kakashi es uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, es muy necesario tenerlo en misiones constantemente… por eso pasa tan poco tiempo aquí y más ahora que ya no tiene ningún genin a su cargo- agrega.

Katt se queda mirando sus piernas bastante pensativa. Claro que sabía que Kakashi era alguien ocupado, pero no se había sentado a pensarlo tanto últimamente, y ahora que lo hace le molesta un poco estar con alguien al cual no podrá ver por periodos bastante largos y además alguien que va a misiones bastantes peligrosas y al parecer sólo "Cualquier día acaba muerto y me terminaría enterando a los meses…"

-Katt- dice Genma llamando su atención para que lo mire -Tú estás sola en Konoha, hace un poco más de un año que has tenido que reamar tu vida desde cero… mereces algo estable, Kakashi aunque decidiera tratar de hacerlo no te lo va a poder dar, tiene demasiadas obligaciones.

Katt lo observa bastante triste, obviando que no le gusta lo directo del tema, es cierto que estar con Kakashi implica sacrificar por completo una relación normal, o al menos una relación estable y cercana.

-Debo de sonar bastante insistente con esto, pero tienes que pensar bien si realmente deseas estar con Kakashi- agrega Genma luego de unos instantes colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella -Yo si podría estar contigo cuando me necesites.

-Genma…- susurra en respuesta quitando la vista del jonin.

-Sabes que es verdad- continúa sin darle tiempo para que piense en una forma de escaparse de la situación en la que está.

-Ya lo sé… pero aún así…- interrumpe aún sin mirarlo.

-Sé que estás con Kakashi, pero eso no significa nada. ¿Realmente quieres estar con él? o… ¿Quieres estar conmigo?- pregunta apoyándose en el piso frente a ella para poder verla bien.

-Genma…- murmura tratando de evitar mirarlo, pero el jonin le sujeta el rostro con lo que la obliga a mirarlo.

-¿A quién prefieres?- insiste sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Katt trata de pensar en la mejor salida diplomática, pero en esos momentos bajo la mirada penetrante de Genma no puede pensar nada -Yo… no creo que deberíamos estar hablando de esto- responde insegura de que decir.

-Quiero saber- continúa insistiendo sin dejar de mirarla.

Katt evita mirar a Genma y toma bastante aire -A Kakashi…

Genma la mira por unos momentos y después se levanta lentamente. A la mitad se detiene y le da un beso en la frente a Katt -No te pongas así- dice al ver como los ojos de ella se empiezan a poner algo brillosos -No pasa nada malo- agrega sonriendo -Igual somos amigos.

Unos minutos después Genma acompaña a una Katt bastante callada y decaída hasta su departamento, con Orion incluido que no parece ni darse por enterado del estado de su dueña, mientras trata de animarla lo mejor que puede, aunque sin mucho éxito. Luego de ser depositada dentro de su casa Genma se retira dejándola sola, con los ojos mojados, aunque por suerte sin estar llorando a toda plenitud "Genma estúpido… para que me hace esas preguntas" piensa enterrando su rostro en la cama "Ni siquiera estoy tan segura sobre eso… por más que quiera más a Kakashi… no me quiero quedar sola por periodos tan largos… no me gusta, si estoy con alguien es para estar con esa persona, no para simplemente decir 'tengo novio, por ahí debe de andar'"

x x

Katt se despierta, está tirada encima de su cama con la misma ropa con la que regresó de la 'misión' el día anterior y con la cara algo melosa por haberse dormido llorando contra la almohada "Estúpido Genma ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para preguntarme eso? si es más que obvio que no estoy capacitada para responder" piensa al terminar de levantarse mientras posa la mirada en la pared.

Katt se alista y se asegura de que su zorro continúe en el departamento. Luego de arreglar esos dos detalles se prepara para salir a entrenar y olvidarse por completo de Genma y lo mal que se siente en esos momentos "Necesito algo con que distraerme… detesto estas cosas, son imposibles de resolver para que todo el mundo quede feliz"

Ese día como había planeado se dedica a entrenar con su zorro su taijutsu y ninjutsu. Orion resultó ser al final una buena invocación para entrenar, ya que sigue evitando sin mayores problemas los ataques de Katt lo cual la presiona para atacar más en serio y esforzarse más, los jutsus son lo único donde el pequeño zorro parece ponerle algo más de empeño en evitarlos, al parecer sabe que si le cae uno de esos puede terminar bastante quemado.

El día transcurre tranquilo para Katt, ocupada entrenando o tratando de evitar que Orion asalte la cocina del lugar a donde fue a almorzar. Ya cuando es de noche empieza a regresar a su departamento hasta que en el camino ve una cabellera bastante familiar y algo llamativa caminando un poco más adelante y en la misma dirección.

-Kakashi…- susurra mirando la espalda del jonin que al parecer se encuentra leyendo su libro mientras camina.

Katt se queda observándolo por unos minutos recordando un poco lo que había dicho Genma, hasta que ve que se detiene y se voltea. Al verla cierra su libro y empieza a caminar en su dirección mientras ella se mantiene mirándolo.

-Hola- saluda alegre al llegar frente a ella.

-Hola- responde. Luego de unos instantes en silencio Kakashi se decide a hablar.

-¿Ya comiste?

-No, justo iba a mi casa para eso- responde sonriéndole un poco.

-Entonces compramos algo para llevarlo a tu casa- dice alegremente.

-¡Mucha carne!- pide Orion desde el hombro de Katt.

x x

La pareja come tranquila en el departamento de Katt, no pasa mucho rato para que esta se anime un poco al tener a Kakashi comiendo al frente, en realidad a Kakashi leyendo ya que él ya terminó de comer. La actitud de Kakashi tiende a molestarla y hacer que se olvide de muchas cosas mientras la mantiene.

-Podrías al menos tratar de comer despacio cuando estamos juntos- le reclama tirándole pedazos de servilleta para llamar su atención.

-Shizune estaba archivando un par de notas en tu expediente, supongo que has estado en un par de misiones en todo este tiempo- interrumpe obviando por completo el tema de sus hábitos alimenticios.

-Un par- responde pensativa -¿Y tu misión? ¿Encontraste al que estabas buscando?

-No, perdí el rastro luego de un día y me dirigí a la siguiente pista que tenía- responde -Aunque eso es información que no deberías de estar preguntando- agrega sonriente.

-¿Y tú si me puedes preguntar a mí?- reclama levantándose y llevándose su plato para lavarlo.

-Soy Jonin, y no creo que te asignen misiones que pasen de rango B- dice imitando a Katt y recogiendo en el camino el plato vacío de Orion.

-Pues te equivocas, me mandaron a ver algo sospechoso en el examen chunin- comenta en un tono engreído mientras lava su plato y luego le quita de las manos los otros platos para lavarlos también.

-Cierto, me había olvidado del examen- dice rascándose la cabeza parado junto a ella.

-Se volvieron chunin; Ino, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Sachi y… una chica más que no recuerdo como se llama, aunque ya la había visto antes en los otros exámenes- explica.

-¿Y Sakura?- pregunta Kakashi con curiosidad.

-No fue, dijo que iba a ir cuando realmente estuviera lista, se iba a centrar en aprender a usar su fuerza mejor supongo.

-Eso es bueno, si mejora su taijutsu no hay duda que, para como está ahora, pasaría sin problemas el examen- dice sonriente.

Cuando termina de lavar voltea para ver a Kakashi -Cuando regresé de esa misión perdí un par de horas inconciente creo- comenta haciendo que Kakashi la observe con interés -Aunque eso te lo cuento después que me de un baño que estuve entrenando todo el día y después te ensucio si me acerco mucho.

Al salir de darse una larga ducha se queda mirando a Kakashi que está recostado en la cama leyendo su libro sin su bandana y con Orion sentado en la almohada, al parecer también leyendo aunque se detiene y escapa hacia debajo de la cama cuando ve a Katt entrar "Algún día descubriré quien te enseñó a leer…"

Katt salta a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro y termina sentándose encima del estómago de Kakashi con las piernas hacia los lados. Al notar que el jonin continúa con el libro al frente trata de quitárselo con lo que este lo saca y guarda.

-Ya saliste del baño- dice sonriente mirándola.

-Si, y tú me estabas ignorando- responde apoyando las manos en el pecho de él -Bueno, no importa, supongo que te puedo contar lo que pasó, igual lo voy a terminar haciendo en algún momento.

Katt empieza a narrar lo que estuvo haciendo en sus extrañas misiones. Menciones como la aparición de Kabuto en el pueblo de la misión con Kurenai parecen causarle curiosidad a Kakashi ya que escucha bastante atento, aunque la calma y tranquilidad que lo acompañaban se van cuando escucha que Katt decidió ir a ver que cosa había atacado a los ANBU en la misión que le encargaron luego.

-¿Dejaste solos a tus genins?- pregunta algo espantado -¿Tienes idea de lo sencillo que hubiera sido para cualquiera que mató a un ANBU hacer lo mismo con ellos?

-Si, pero… no me mires así, ellos estaban regresando a Konoha mientras yo iba a ver que cosa había pasado.

-¿Fuiste a ver que fue lo que mató a un ANBU?

-¡Ya! No empieces a mirarme como si estuviera loca- reclama y le cubre la boca con los dedos antes de que él agregue algo más -Vi a Orochimaru, y a Sasuke...

Las últimas palabras hacen que a Kakashi se le vaya cualquier rastro de sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras le explica está quieto y muy atento, se le nota bastante serio y pensativo aunque cuando Katt termina parece relajarse un poco.

-Al menos parece que está bien…- comenta dejando luego de tomar aire, se le ve algo aliviado al escuchar que Sasuke se encuentra en buen estado.

-Tiene un carácter horrible y de genio no tiene nada… pensar que yo era jonin y para colmo querer pelear conmigo.

-No sabe cómo se está manejando Konoha ahora- responde retomando una sonrisa en el rostro -Pero deja eso que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer en estos momentos- agrega.

-Bueno, entonces sigo- responde algo divertida al ver la cara de Kakashi -Sí, todavía hay más, aunque eso no creo que te interese tanto.

Cuando Katt termina de contarle lo ocurrido en el examen chunin y el regreso donde acabó en los rostros de los Hokage, sumado al último incidente con Ibiki, Kakashi se rasca la cabeza algo confundido.

-No debería irme tanto tiempo… te pasan demasiadas cosas en periodos cortos- comenta.

-¿Vas a ir a misiones cortas entonces?- pregunta ilusionada al escucharlo.

-Eso depende de Tsunade-sama- responde sonriente.

-Pero podrías pedirle…- comenta acercándole el rostro -Así no nos dejamos de ver por tanto tiempo.

Kakashi se voltea hacia un costado haciendo que Katt termine a su lado con una pierna sobre él -Ya es tarde- dice cerrando el ojo.

Katt se queda mirándolo algo engreída -Pídele a Tsunade que no te mande a misiones largas- reclama moviéndolo un poco, aunque no recibe respuesta.

Luego de varios minutos de insistir sin llegar a nada Katt acerca sus dedos hasta el ojo del sharingan y se detiene unos milímetros antes de tocarlo. Al ver que tampoco se mueve con eso apoya sus dedos en la cicatriz con la intención de abrirle el ojo "Asumo que con esto si me va a hacer caso…" ahora haciendo que Kakashi abra su otro ojo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta alegremente medio dormido.

-Si, me estás ignorando- responde con los dedos aún apoyados en el rostro de él.

-¿Tratabas de ver el sharingan?

-No, quería obligarte a que me hagas caso, y al menos como el sharingan te drena chakra no te iba a quedar opción más que hacerme caso para sacarme y poder cerrarlo… aunque si me da curiosidad verlo, no es algo que se vea a diario.

Kakashi la observa unos instantes y luego abre su ojo con el sharingan. Katt se queda hipnotizada mirando el curioso y extraño ojo por varios minutos hasta que Kakashi lo cierra dando por terminado el 'espectáculo' -Listo ahora ya te puedes dormir.

-¿Dormir? Pero yo quería que me hicieras caso con lo de Tsunade…

-Sólo una cosa por día y ya viste el sharingan- responde algo divertido.

-¡Eso es trampa!- se queja aunque considerando que ahora Kakashi realmente se ha acomodado en la cama duda que llegue muy lejos.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt se levanta con cara de pocos amigos, se pasó varias horas tratando de obligar a Kakashi a escucharla pero todo fue en vano. Así que decide 'castigarlo' no hablando con él, cosa que luego de un par de horas se da cuenta que más que castigo es una especie de premio ya que puede leer en paz su libro.

Sentada en el pequeño balcón de su sala observa muy enojada al jonin que está tranquilamente leyendo en el sillón. Unos sonidos hacen que observe la calle y vea como hay un par de personas moviendo cajas con adornos coloridos que parecen ser para un festival "… ¿Festival?" piensa hasta que se pone de pie de un salto "El festival del año pasado… maldito Kakashi no me avisó nada de cómo era… cinco minutos para que haga lo que yo quiera…"

-¡Kakashi!- exclama parándose frente a él -¡Este año no me la haces!, ya sé que viene el festival y cuando escuche esos fuegos artificiales vas a tener que hacer lo que yo quiera.

Kakashi sonríe y cierra su libro -No te preocupes por eso, vamos a estar de misión.

-¿De misión?- pregunta confundida al ver como Kakashi se pone de pie.

* * *

¿Será el final de los intentos de Genma o encontrará alguna nueva manera de convencer a Katt? ¿Ibiki podrá detestar más a Katt de lo que ya debe de hacerlo? ¿Katt podrá tratar de obligar a Kakashi para ir al festival? ¿De qué se tratará la misión, que parece que va a ir con Kakashi? (Lo del festival lo puse por el final del capítulo 19)

Si creen que Katt está obviando un poco los misterios anteriores… pues si, pero por la razón de que ella se le olvidan en el momento y las retoma luego (Aunque de retomar a acabar es un largo camino en su caso xD) y la pelirroja tiene la costumbre de tratar de olvidarse de cosas que no puede resolver xD

Ya saben comentarios, opiniones y dudas por review o alguna manera en las que pueda responderles xD (Aunque los reviews engordan a Orioncito y lo hacen feliz para que crezca grande y fuerte)

Siguiente capítulo "Un plan entre las nubes"

Y ya saben si tienen tiempo únanse a este forito, no tiene tanto tiempo y espera para crecer ^^ http:// narutosekkai .foros .ws/ index. php (Sin los espacios)


	45. Chapter 45

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 45**

Un plan entre las nubes

* * *

-¡Oye! Respóndeme ¿Qué misión? Yo no he visto ningún pergamino avisándome- dice colocándose en frente de él al ver que se acaba de levantar -Y ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de este departamento que si te desapareces ya vas a ver.

Kakashi guarda su libro y se queda mirándola algo divertido -Ya casi es hora del almuerzo- comenta.

-Si… ¿Y?

-Pensé que podríamos salir a almorzar algo, pero creo que no quieres que me mueva así que…- comenta sentándose nuevamente -Supongo que ya que ninguno de los dos cocinó planeas ir sola a comprar.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclama algo sorprendida -Yo si quiero salir.

-Bueno, entonces sal y cuando regreses me traes algo- dice riendo un poco con la intención de volver a sacar su libro.

-¡No! Hay que salir- interrumpe cogiéndolo de las manos y tratando de levantarlo del sillón sin llegar a mucho ya que fuera de jalarlo no logra moverlo.

Kakashi la mira sonriente y al parecer divirtiéndose mucho mientras ella trata de levantarlo, aunque lo único que está logrando es mover a Kakashi con todo y sillón -Deja de sonreírme y párate de una vez…- murmura mientras continúa tratando de pararlo.

-¿Entonces si puedo salir?- pregunta tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.

-Si, si puedes- responde aún tratando de levantarlo.

Al oírla Kakashi se pone de pie haciendo que Katt se caiga sentada por toda la presión que tenía al haber estado jalándolo, aunque no le ha soltado las manos "Yo ya sé como acaba esto, en cuanto lo suelte se escapa…" piensa mientras se levanta. Kakashi la mira sonriente y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta con Katt todavía sujetándolo aunque ahora de una sola mano -Ven Orion, vamos a comer- llama haciendo que su zorro salte a su hombro.

Kakashi va caminando tranquilamente por la calle con Katt colgada de su brazo derecho y Orion tarareando alegremente que va a comer carne desde el hombro de esta. Cuando ya se han alejado un poco del edificio Kakashi saca su libro y se pone a leer moviendo el objeto para que Katt no logre posar la mirada en el texto. Al ver esto Orion salta encima de la cabeza de su dueña y luego aterriza en el hombro izquierdo de Kakashi desde donde se pone a leer el libro dejando a una pelirroja muy malhumorada.

Como siempre sucedía las pocas veces que salían a comer acaban en la mesa de más al fondo del local con una planta junto a Kakashi para que nadie le vea el rostro mientras come. Aunque en cierto aspecto a Katt no le molestaba tanto "Mientras no acabe junto a la puerta del baño" piensa mientras espera que traigan la comida y sujeta a Orion para que no se escabulla a alguna mesa cercana.

Cuando ya están comiendo a Katt se le quita el mal humor que tiene acumulado al ver que Kakashi está comiendo a paso normal y su zorro está tranquilo comiendo lo que le pidió, así que decide terminar relajándose y almorzando feliz "Además ¿Por qué andaba enojada?" piensa feliz mientras come.

Ese día lo pasó con Kakashi al cual luego del almuerzo logró convencer para caminar un poco y no ir directo a su departamento con lo que se puso aún más contenta. Ya en la noche después de haber cenado algo que ella cocinó, se apoya en el hombro de Kakashi que se encuentra leyendo en el sillón.

-Kakashi- dice con una voz suave haciendo que el aludido voltee el rostro para verla algo extrañado -Recién llegaste ayer, y no nos habíamos visto en varias semanas- dice colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él provocando que guarde su libro -Y conociendo como es Tsunade probablemente te mande alguna misión pronto- agrega con una ligera sonrisa traviesa en el rostro mientras pasa una de sus piernas por encima de las de Kakashi para sentarse encima de él.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta con una sonrisa Kakashi.

-Nada- responde en un tono juguetón mientras le baja la máscara y se acerca para darle un beso.

-Que bueno- comenta Kakashi poniéndose de pie obligando a Katt a sujetarse de él para no caer.

-¡Hey!- reclama Katt al sentirse completamente ignorada. Kakashi no le hace mucho caso y la sujeta de las piernas para que no se caiga mientras empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto. Al llegar a la habitación se sienta en la cama y deja su bandana sobre la mesa de noche con Katt todavía encima de él, luego se quita el chaleco y se recuesta en la cama -¿Qué haces?- pregunta Katt algo confundida.

-Voy a dormir- responde.

-¿Vas a dormirte conmigo encima?- pregunta indignada por la falta de atención.

-Preferiría que no…- responde sonriente.

Katt se mantiene encima de él mirándolo a los ojos y desesperándose por la actitud tan tranquila y feliz que tiene -Sabes… no se supone que te vayas a dormir- comenta algo malhumorada.

-¿No? ¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer?- pregunta sonriendo y al parecer divirtiéndose mucho.

-¿Te encanta molestarme no?- acusa mientras se baja de encima de él y se coloca a su costado dándole la espalda -Estúpido Kakashi- dice en voz baja.

-Katt estás…- llama Kakashi haciendo que esta se voltee fuertemente y lo mire.

-¡No estoy molesta! Ni tampoco estoy engreída- interrumpe en voz alta y sin duda bastante molesta volteando para mirarlo.

-Yo no te pregunte eso- responde mirándola aguantando la risa, aún sin la máscara.

Katt iba a replicar algo pero se detiene al notar que era cierto que Kakashi no le había preguntado nada "Al menos no se ha vuelto a poner la máscara" piensa observándolo y comenzando a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro al ver lo divertido que parece estar -¿Por qué siempre tienes que evadirme? Termino pareciendo una loca que cambia de humor cada dos segundos.

Kakashi no le responde, pero al menos no la está ignorando cosa que hace que ella retome su intento por acercarse a él pese a que no le ha respondido nada.

Para su sorpresa, el Jonin no la evade, y la queda mirando de una forma extraña y tierna a la vez. Con una mano comienza a acariciar su cabello, y con la otra acaricia su muslo, mientras la mira directamente a los ojos.

Su mirada denotaba que el ninja quería decirle unas palabras, pero sin embargo estas no salían. Solo la acariciaba, mientras la miraba intensamente, como mirando en el interior de la Kunoichi.

Katt atraída e intrigada por la actitud de Kakashi, decide acercarse un poco más "¿Será algo que dije?" Lentamente se aproxima hacia el, y se acerca a su rostro para darle un cálido beso. Katt no sabía si el ninja se encontraba nostálgico, o con sueño, así que decide darle un momento, y alejarse un poco de él.

Antes que se pueda alejar, Kakashi la sujeta por la cintura con el brazo que tenía sobre su muslo, y la vuelve a acercar a él. Luego con su otra mano vuelve a acercar su rostro, y la besa con más intensidad y pasión. Definitivamente no quería que se alejara.

Katt feliz le responde el beso, y se mueve un poco tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda. El jonin parece notarlo, pues usando su brazo y una de sus piernas la ayuda a girar, y a subirse sobre él. Ambos terminan echados en la cama, mirándose frente a frente. Katt le sonríe feliz a Kakashi, y este le devuelve la sonrisa.

El jonin sujeta la espalda de la kunoichi para acercarla más a él. Con una mano acaricia su espalda, y con la otra recorre sus piernas, mientras la besa. Katt comienza a recorrer sus manos sobre el pecho del jonin, y comienza a levantarle su ropa para sentir el calor de su piel. Este al sentir esto, introduce las manos dentro de las ropas de la ninja, y comienza a acariciar su espalda con ambas manos. Luego retira una de sus manos para comenzar a quitarle la ropa lentamente, mientras ella hace lo mismo con él.

Unos segundos después los dos se encuentran desnudos, con la Katt aún encima de Kakashi. El ninja gira nuevamente, esta vez poniéndose sobre ella, y comienza a besarla desde su boca, descendiendo por su cuello, y al resto de su cuerpo. Con sus manos y su boca recorre su cuerpo, mientras la kunoichi acaricia su cabello, y trata de jalarlo nuevamente para besarlo y atraerlo de una vez más cerca aún.

Más tarde esa noche cuando se encuentran ya quietos uno junto al otro, ambos ninjas se ven con ternura a los ojos, y se dan un beso de buenas noches. La kunoichi gira dándole la espalda al jonin, mientras este la rodea con sus brazos, y la abraza cálidamente toda la noche.

x x

El sonido de un pergamino apareciendo la despierta, se encuentra recostada entre los brazos de Kakashi que aún continúa dormido; al verlo sonríe y se acurruca contra su pecho ignorando el pergamino por completo. Pasa cerca de una hora y con bastante pereza Katt se sienta en la cama observando el mensaje que la despertó aún tirado en el suelo "Tal vez debería ver que es…" piensa no muy animada "No quería que Kakashi tuviera misión en estos días, pero obviamente yo tampoco quería tener"

Con bastante flojera se estira y pasa por encima de Kakashi para poder salir de la cama. Al ponerse de pie se da cuenta que está desnuda lo cual es lógico, pero al ver que las cortinas están cerradas ni se preocupa y va por el pergamino. Al terminar de leer los suspira un poco fastidiada -No quiero ir de misión y lo peor, en un poco más de una hora tengo que estar donde Tsunade- comenta con pereza mientras mira a Kakashi que continúa dormido "Como detesto no tener control sobre mi 'horario de trabajo'" piensa yendo al baño.

Al salir ve como Kakashi continúa dormido, y no parece que vaya a despertarse pronto, pero no lo molesta hasta que termina de alistarse. Con la bandana ya puesta y todo su equipo para ir a misión encima de una mesa hace el desayuno para los tres "Aunque dudo que Kakashi se levante…" piensa terminando de servirle a su zorro y yendo hacia el cuarto a despertar al jonin.

Luego de repetitivos intentos por despertarlo logra que el jonin abra el ojo -Tengo misión…- dice pero antes de que pudiera continuar vuelve a cerrar el ojo -Y no sé si querías desayunar conmigo- concluye algo indignada aunque resignada a desayunar sola e irse sin una despedida adecuada.

x x

-Katt, que bueno que llegaste- dice Tsunade cuando la pelirroja entra en su oficina. Adentro no está sólo ella con Shizune sino hay dos ninjas más, ambos con el uniforme de Konoha, uno de ellos lleva la mitad superior de la cabeza vendada y la bandana sobre los ojos y el otro la usa como Ibiki y tiene una pequeña barba -Ellos son Tobitake Tonbo y Tatami Iwashi- agrega Tsunade al ver el que Katt los observa con curiosidad -Esperen afuera a que llegue su capitán de equipo, él les explicara la misión.

Cuando ya se encuentran sentados afuera esperando Tonbo, el del vendaje en la cabeza dirige su mirada hacia ella, o al menos eso cree Katt ya que no se le ven los ojos -Tú eres la peste roja ¿No?- pregunta con toda naturalidad.

Katt frunce el ceño, ya se había librado de escuchar ese sobrenombre y no le hacía gracia oírlo de alguien de Konoha -Si- responde en un tono no muy amigable mientras Iwashi parece encontrar divertida la situación, al menos hasta que Katt voltea el rostro para verlo.

-Y… escuché que eres culpable de que Ibiki ya no tenga que andar interrogando a una muchacha- interviene Iwashi cambiando el tema al notar la expresión de Katt.

Katt cambia de expresión ahora se ve algo curiosa -¿Y eso como lo sabes?- "No creo que se comente que vencí a Leiko tan abiertamente…"

-Escuché que la Hokage se lo estaba comentando a alguien, parecía que estaba tratando de justificarse- comenta Iwashi riendo un poco -Aunque no me quedé ahí, no está bien espiar a Tsunade-sama.

"¿Con quién habrá estado hablando Tsunade? Ya sé que a Shizune por ejemplo no le debe de haber parecido la decisión más sabia pero… no creo que haya sido con ella"

Pasan un par de horas en las que Katt habla un poco con Iwashi y Tonbo, se alivia bastante al enterarse que ambos son chunin, así que no cree que estén tan por encima de ella en lo que es habilidad de combate. Al casi cumplirse la tercera hora aparece Kakashi en una nube de humo.

Al verlo ambos chunin lo observan bastante serios y Katt algo confundida.

-Les explicaré de que se trata en el camino, alístense para una misión de infiltración en Kumo- ordena haciendo que ambos chunin desaparezcan.

-¿Kakashi?- pregunta extrañada -¿Tengo misión contigo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- agrega algo enfadada.

-Te dije ayer- responde alegremente haciendo que Katt se quede callada al recordar que si era cierto que él había mencionado algo así.

-Eso no importa, pudiste haber sido un poco más específico, además ¿Cómo sabías que ibas a ir conmigo?

-Soy el capitán de la misión, ya se me había informado- responde tranquilamente.

Katt lo observa molesta por unos instantes hasta que su rostro cambia de expresión a una más contenta "¿Me estoy enfadando cuando voy a ir a una misión con él? debería estar contenta" -Kakashi- dice acercándosele y rodeándolo con los brazos -Entonces ¿vamos a estar juntos un buen par de días no?- pregunta mirándolo -Eso quiere decir que podemos continuar lo de anoche ¿no?

Kakashi la mira, le sonríe -En la puerta en media hora- dice antes de desaparecer en su nube de humo.

-Huye lo que quieras, en media hora ya no vas a poder hacerlo- comenta riendo un poco mientras se apresura para ir a recoger algunas cosas extras a su departamento.

x x

El grupo se encuentra saltando por entre los árboles siguiendo a Kakashi, Orion va tranquilo dentro de la mochila de Katt donde no tiene que siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de sujetarse para no caer. Cuando el grupo se encuentra a unas cuatro horas de Konoha se detiene unos momentos en un pequeño claro.

-Debemos de estar llegando a Kumo para el cuarto día- dice Kakashi mirando a los tres chunin -Esta misión es bastante delicada y el resultado de lo que averigüemos y como procedamos podría influir mucho en que medidas de seguridad se tomen en Konoha- los tres observan serios al jonin hasta que Kakashi posa la mirada en Katt unos momentos y luego continúa dirigiéndose a los tres -Ibiki estuvo investigando unos movimientos extraños entre Iwa y Kumo, al parecer la presencia de los ANBU hizo que Iwa abandonara lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo, lamentablemente no se logró conseguir más información.

Katt desvía un poco la mirada "Genial, probablemente Ibiki se había dejado capturar para averiguar eso y yo malogré todo…" piensa bastante molesta consigo misma.

-Al parecer Kumo está planeando algo grande, pero hasta ahora no hemos podido averiguar que, así que esta misión es para eso. Es una misión de rango A, pero si nos movemos mal podría terminar volviéndose de nivel S así que piensen bien antes de actuar- agrega serenamente. Cuando termina retoma su actitud despreocupada y les indica que deben de continuar.

El camino es tranquilo y cuando cae la noche arman un pequeño campamento para descansar por unas horas y luego continuar con rumbo a Kumo. Ya que aún continúan en el país del fuego no tienen demasiadas preocupaciones en lo que respecta a ataques nocturnos.

Luego de unas horas Katt se despierta y puede ver a Tonbo e Iwashi durmiendo a través de la fogata dentro de sus bolsas de dormir, cerca de ella se encuentra Kakashi aunque él no parece estar durmiendo, esta recostado contra la base de un árbol y tiene la mirada puesta en la fogata como si estuviera pensando. Tratando de no hacer ruido se levanta despacio y se sienta al costado de él.

-¿No deberías estar descansando?- pregunta un poco preocupada.

Kakashi la observa por unos instantes pero no responde "Asumo que no quiere hablar, debe de estar pensando en la misión" piensa apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Un pequeño movimiento del brazo de Kakashi hace que ella levante su cabeza. Al mirarlo ve que le está sonriendo y la hala hacia él dejando que recueste su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Deberías dormir- dice acariciando un poco su pelo -Va a ser una misión bastante complicada y no sería bueno que te desgastes desde ahora por no descansar bien.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta acomodándose un poco -También deberías dormir.

-Cuando tú te duermas- responde sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. Katt sonríe un poco y cierra los ojos mientras se queda dormida sintiendo la mano de Kakashi aún moverse.

Cuando amanece se encuentra recostada en el suelo, aún junto al árbol y con su bolsa de dormir doblada haciendo de almohada. Los tres ninjas están levantando el campamento para empezar a moverse en unos minutos "¿Y por qué a mi nadie me despierta?" piensa sintiéndose un poco excluida "¿Qué creen que no sé acampar?"

Un par de platos de comida que aparecen frente a ella le llaman la atención.

-En veinte minutos partimos- dice Kakashi al entregarle los platos.

Al sentir el olor a comida Orion sale de la mochila y va a uno de los platos a empezar a desayunar. Katt lo observa y luego de unos segundos reacciona a quitar el otro plato fuera del alcance del zorro "Después me quedo sin desayuno". Cuando termina de desayunar y alistarse se junta con el resto del equipo que sólo la estaban esperando.

El camino es aún tranquilo, salen del país del fuego y atraviesan dos pequeños países más. Al entrar al segundo deciden acampar a pesar de que es temprano, lo mejor es evitar pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en el país del rayo. Esto es bueno ya que les permite descansar bastante y tomarse su tiempo para arreglar sus cosas.

Katt se mantiene con Kakashi y con Orion que de vez en cuando sale de la mochila a correr un poco por los alrededores. Todo transcurre tranquilo hasta que nuevamente se vuelve de noche.

-Kakashi- dice Katt que se encuentra con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas del jonin mirando hacia arriba. Kakashi baja la mirada para poder verla -Me aburro- agrega riendo un poco.

-No hay mucho que puedas hacer, los cuatro necesitamos descansar y es mejor que no despiertes a Orion que después puede empezar a hacer ruido- responde Kakashi -Aunque al menos esos dos están descansando bien- dice dirigiendo la mirada a los otros dos chunin que ya se encuentran dormidos.

Katt gira sobre su sitio y levanta el rostro para ver a Kakashi -Sabes, siempre pensé que dormías mucho cada vez que tenías la oportunidad- comenta sonriendo -Pero pareciera que casi no duermes durante tus misiones.

-Es mejor que al menos uno esté alerta- responde -Aunque es sólo por precaución, en realidad no creo que vaya a ocurrir nada.

-Entonces… ¿no importa si te distraes?- pregunta sentándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No creo- responde el jonin mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Iwashi y Tonbo están dormidos no?- pregunta acercándose un poco hacia su oreja.

-Si, profundamente.

Katt sonríe juguetonamente -¿Entonces no se van a despertar?- pregunta con el rostro muy cerca del de Kakashi.

-No creo, a menos que empieces a hacer bulla- responde el aguantando una risa.

-Yo no hago bulla- responde dejando de lado un momento su actitud juguetona.

-No lo sé, tal vez fue impresión mía, aún estoy seguro de que Ibiki debe de opinar que sí.

-Ibiki siempre cree que hago bulla.

-No me refiero a esa bulla, estoy seguro que si esta misión la acabamos rápido va a querer vengarse por no poder dormir la otra noche- comenta sonriente Kakashi.

Katt sonríe de forma traviesa -¿Quieres ver si los despertamos o no?- pregunta bajándole la máscara y dándole un beso.

Kakashi levanta la ceja por unos instantes al parecer pensando un poco en lo que le estaba proponiendo. Al notar que el jonin no parece muy decidido Katt se sube encima de él y empieza a besarlo suavemente en el cuello mientras busca sus manos para acomodarlas alrededor de su cintura -… o si quieres podemos dormirnos- agrega unos segundos después mirándolo a los ojos e inclinando su cuerpo hacia un lado para quedar a su costado.

En el momento en que estaba bajando de Kakashi este se inclina en la misma dirección y queda encima de ella. Katt le sonríe y baja sus manos hacia el pecho de él para quitarle el chaleco. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido ambos empiezan a quitarle la ropa al otro, dejándola no muy lejos en caso realmente alguno de los otros dos shinobis se llegara a despertar.

Las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo hacen que un cosquilleo recorra su espalda haciendo que se arquee con frecuencia. Tener que guardar silencio hace que muerda su labio inferior cuando no está besándolo. La situación misma de estar en un bosque con gente que en cualquier momento podrían despertar lo hace extrañamente excitante, más de lo que normalmente sería.

Kakashi por su lado parece estar disfrutando mucho el jugar con ella así, pareciera estar empeñado en llevarla al límite en lo que es no hacer ruido, además parece estar realmente conociéndola bien físicamente recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos.

Pasan los minutos entre las caricias y juegos silenciosos hasta que ambos terminan recostados en el suelo del bosque, cansados aunque felices. Kakashi es el primero en levantarse y va a buscar la ropa, que luego de llegar a cierto punto en sus juegos terminaron alejándose bastante de donde la habían dejado, en realidad él decidió alejarse un poco ya que después de haberla estado molestando tanto para ver cuanto aguantaba sabía que si se quedaban muy cerca para lo que seguía era probable que los otros se despertaran. Regresa y le da un beso a Katt que se encontraba mirándolo -Es mejor que te vistas- le susurra al oído.

x x

El día siguiente transcurre de una manera muy similar, la única diferencia es la zona por donde se están moviendo que ahora, aunque aun conserva los árboles y arbustos, es de un suelo bastante rocoso e incluso hay formaciones bastante grandes con cuevas. Katt por su lado va con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque puede notar que Kakashi está como siempre lo cual la hace cuestionarse un poco sobre si realmente le gustó o simplemente la estaba complaciendo "Aunque con la máscara puesta tampoco puedo saber como está su rostro e incluso si se la quita… Kakashi debe saber mostrar sólo lo que quiere mostrar. Que tontería, debería de ser un poco mas espontáneo, aunque sea conmigo…"

-Descansemos dentro de una cueva- indica Kakashi luego de un largo día de trayecto luego de mirar el cielo que empieza a tornarse gris.

No mucho después de que encuentran una cómoda cueva la lluvia empieza a caer empapándolo todo y creando pequeños riachuelos por sobre las rocas. Dentro de la cueva todo está seco y el grupo arma una pequeña fogata para mantener más cálido el ambiente.

Esa noche nuevamente Katt se acerca a donde Kakashi "Con suerte se le termina haciendo hábito" piensa riendo para sus adentros y al igual que la noche anterior luego de intentar un poco logra su objetivo, en esta ocasión de manera mucho más rápida luego de pasar las infaltables evasivas del jonin.

x x

-Katt- dice Kakashi aún despierto y abrazándola -Es mejor que duermas bien, mañana en la tarde debemos de estar llegando a Kumo.

Katt se acerca más al cuerpo de Kakashi apoyando su rostro en el pecho de él. Realmente no tiene ganas de ir a dormir, quiere quedarse despierta y tranquila junto a él, y si fuera posible patear a Iwashi y Tonbo de la cueva para no tener que estar tan cuidadosos sobre el control de sonidos y la ropa. A pesar de su poca predisposición para dormir está cómoda y cansada así que no logra mantenerse despierta por mucho tiempo.

x x

Esa tarde mientras se acercan a la zona con cuidado Katt puede observar a lo lejos una montaña muy grande con una villa a sus faldas. A diferencia de Konoha la montaña no tiene rostros tallados en ella y es bastante más grande, la villa tiene una muralla que la rodea y no se ve extremadamente activa como si fuera a suceder algo inminente, cosa que alivia mucho al grupo.

-Aquí- indica Kakashi deteniéndose entre un grupo de árboles y volteando a ver a su equipo -Este va a ser el lugar de reunión. Como ya saben vamos a infiltrarnos, cada uno irá por su cuenta de la manera que crea más conveniente, traten de averiguar cualquier cosa que tenga relación con Konoha o algún hecho poco usual- explica mirando al grupo -Si llegan a encontrar algo dejen una marca en este árbol- continúa señalando un frondoso árbol de tronco grueso y arrugado, difícil de notar alguna marca a simple vista -Vengan todos los días a revisar si hay alguna marca luego de la hora de almuerzo, si encuentran una nos reunimos aquí a las siete de la noche. La misión durará aproximadamente una semana, si para ese plazo no hemos descubierto nada… ya les indicaré como procederemos- agrega bastante serio. Luego de un par de indicaciones de corte técnico como una descripción del Raikage y una explicación muy básica del edificio principal de Kumo el grupo se separa para empezar la infiltración.

Katt se acerca a la villa "Pensé que íbamos a andar juntos en la misión" piensa un poco desanimada "Pero, no puedo quejarme mucho, al fin de cuentas yo le malogré a Ibiki su plan y por eso estamos en esto ahora" desde lejos observa la villa, en lo que es cantidad de movimiento se ve muy similar a Konoha, civiles moviéndose por las calles, negocios, guardias en la muralla; nada fuera de lo común. Pasan un par de horas mientras observa por donde puede infiltrarse y cómo lo hará, el mayor problema no es entrar sino moverse una vez adentro, si alguien la llegara a notar no sólo se mete en problemas ella sino también la misión completa.

Luego de meditarlo mucho decide arriesgarse un poco entrando por la puerta con un Henge "Al menos si notan que no soy del pueblo sabrán que entré por la puerta y no que me metí sin que se dieran cuenta". No muy segura de que forma tomar para que el resto del equipo la reconozca en caso fuera necesario, decide simplemente cambiar su rasgo más llamativo, el cabello rojo lo vuelve negro y cambia las ropas para parecer una viajera promedio y no una ninja -Tú te quedas quieto hasta que te avise Orion- le ordena antes de alejarse un poco de Kumo para luego regresar por el camino tranquilamente.

Mientras se acerca a Kumo sin ninguna prisa siente una voz que la llama -¡Hey! Jovencita ¿Estás yendo a Kumo?- pregunta un anciano que está manejando una carreta bastante grande y al parecer por las marcas que se ve deja en el suelo también es bastante pesada.

-Si- responde Katt sonriéndole.

-Ven, te llevo, que yo también me dirijo a Kumo- agrega el anciano en un tono amigable.

-Muchas gracias- responde Katt subiendo a la carreta y sentándose junto al hombre "Si intenta algo lo golpeo hasta dejarlo hecho papilla" piensa.

Por suerte, el anciano parece que si tenía buenas intenciones y va hablando muy animado con Katt por el camino. Ella por su lado trata de evitar dar mucha información sobre ella, no porque no pueda crear una historia y luego actuar conforme a eso, sino que prefiere improvisar una cuando realmente sea necesario y no con una persona que simplemente es un comerciante.

Al llegar a las puertas de Kumo unos ninjas revisan un poco la carreta y luego la dejan pasar sin ningún problema. Katt no baja de la carreta en la entrada sino que continúa con el anciano hasta que este llega a un almacén donde este se alista para bajar su carga. Luego de despedirse del amable hombre empieza a sentirse un poco culpable considerando que quien sabe a que llegue el problema entre Kumo y Konoha "Por eso detesto los problemas entre países cuando ya he visto un poco de ambos... espero encontrar rápido alguna pista antes que conozca mejor este lugar"

Ya dentro de Kumo empieza a caminar por las calles mirando un poco las cosas, pero tratando de no parecer realmente como si estuviera en un lugar completamente nuevo, eso llamaría la atención y por más que no la consideraran una amenaza nunca sobra la persona amable que quiere atender al turista. Las calles se ven normales, al menos si se planea algo debe de ser de forma secreta o lleva demasiado tiempo siendo conocimiento de la gente ya que ni tocan el tema.

-¡Te digo que te calles!- se escuchan unos gritos provenientes de una de las calles cercanas por donde iba caminando Katt. Al acercarse ve a un muchacho de cabello negro desordenado gritándole a otro joven.

-Ya te he dicho, nunca vas a lograr ganarle deberías de hacerte la idea de una vez… incluso yo ya me quité la idea de vencerle de mi mente, al menos de forma honesta y honorable- responde de una forma desganada un muchacho de ojos negros y cabello castaño claro al cual van dirigidos los gritos.

-Lo que pasa es que le tienes miedo porque andas en el mismo equipo- acusa el joven señalándolo -Voy a demostrarte a ti y a todos que no importa que me haya graduado en último puesto, voy a ser mejor que todos ustedes.

-Sólo falta que empieces a gritar que vas a ser Raikage- comenta en un tono sarcástico el otro muchacho.

-Pues… ¡Si! llegaré al punto en que me pidan que sea el próximo Raikage pero no aceptaré- agrega el muchacho.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunta con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa el otro joven.

-Pues… es demasiada responsabilidad y aunque me haga fuerte estoy seguro que el día que tenga problemas van a tirarme en la cara mis notas de la academia- responde riendo un poco.

-De verdad que eres el colmo Tanaru- agrega rascando un poco su cabeza -Que bueno que no me pusieron en el mismo equipo que tú.

Katt observa a los muchachos hablar sonriendo un poco "Deben de andar por la edad de Naruto…" piensa no muy contenta al darse cuenta que en ambos lados tienen una buena población ninja bastante joven que si llegara a estallar un conflicto probablemente una buena cantidad terminaría muerta. Dejando atrás a los jóvenes ninjas continúa caminando tratando de ver donde puede averiguar si es que hay algo sucediendo en contra de Konoha cuando al posar su mirada hacia el frente ve caminado en dirección contraria a la de ella a un rostro familiar que también la nota. Ambos se detienen y al parecer están bastante tensos "Kabuto… y sigue con el disfraz de asistente de cocinero" piensa mientras duda en como proceder "No puedo armar un escándalo aquí pero… si está Kabuto Orochimaru debe de tener algo que ver en esto". Ninguno de los ninjas hace nada aunque por la impresión en el rostro de Kabuto él también se encontraba bastante sorprendido en un comienzo aunque luego colocó un rostro tranquilo. Sin romper el contacto visual ambos vuelven a caminar hasta cruzarse y luego continuar "No va a arriesgarse a decir nada y sabe que yo tampoco" piensa Katt alejándose sin voltear hacia atrás "Necesito avisarle a Kakashi"

Katt se aleja a paso tranquilo hasta llegar a un parque ahí busca un árbol donde apoyarse y cuando ve que nadie está por la zona saca a Orion de la mochila.

-Necesito que vayas al lugar de encuentro sin que nadie te vea y dejes una marca en el árbol- explica Katt bastante seria sujetando a Orion -¿Entendiste?

-Si… ¿Me vas a dar carne y queso?- pregunta moviendo la cola.

-Cuando regresemos a Konoha. Ahora ve, yo te espero aquí- responde Katt soltándolo.

El zorrito se escabulle por entre los arbustos de la zona y Katt lo pierde de vista. Pasan los minutos y empieza a aburrirse, es cierto que tal vez debería mantenerse atenta y seria considerando la situación pero no puede evitarlo, estar tirada en un árbol sin poder hacer nada más que esperar no la hace muy feliz "Y no quiero moverme por el pueblo hasta asegurarme que Orion haya dejado la marca, sin contar que ahora si tengo que cambiar de apariencia"

El sonido de unas risas llama su atención, al voltear ve una pareja de ninjas de Kumo llegar al parque y sentarse juntos recostados contra otro árbol. Pasan los minutos y Katt se mantiene mirando a la pareja, ambos se ven adultos por lo que asume que deben de ser al menos chunin "Con suerte conversan algo que me pueda servir" piensa mientras los observa. Luego de unas dos horas de haber estado escuchando un poco se siente bastante envidiosa, la pareja parece estar muy feliz mientras ríen y conversan sobre alguna cosa sin mucho sentido, nada que le pueda ser útil para la misión, pero tanta 'perfección' y alegría de esa pareja está empezando a ser bastante molesto para ella ya que empieza a hacer comparaciones sobre su relación con Kakashi "Cuando volvamos voy a arrastrarlo para ir al parque y vernos lindos" piensa mientras deja de mirar un poco a la pareja con la esperanza de que su zorro regrese pronto para poder irse de ahí.

Un poco antes de que Katt se pusiera de pie y les gritara que dejaran de verse bonitos a la feliz pareja llega Orion. Un poco sorprendida, ya que apareció a su costado, lo sujeta y mete en la mochila para luego de unos momentos ponerse de pie e irse a otra zona del parque donde pueda hablar con su zorro sin problemas.

-¿Dejaste la marca?- pregunta dejando salir al zorrito "Aunque considerando la hora recién la verán mañana"

-Si- responde alegremente mirándola.

-Bueno, entonces es mejor que salga de Kumo y vuelva a entrar pero con un Henge completo- dice volviendo a guardar a Orion en la mochila para luego dirigirse a la muralla y luego de unos momentos salir sin que la noten.

Luego de alejarse nuevamente de Kumo cambia a una muchacha de cabello castaño claro sujetado en una cola y ojos castaños también, al igual que la anterior parece una viajera, aunque ahora mucho más simple al bajarle la intensidad a los colores de su cabello y pelo "El negro y el ámbar son llamativos, no tanto como mi pelo rojo pero aún así se notan" piensa mientras camina tranquilamente hasta acercarse a las puertas de la villa. Por suerte fuera de anotar que entro una joven no le hacen mayor problema y puede ingresar nuevamente a Kumo.

"Primero debo de pensar un nombre que suene de este mundo… Kanna, si suficientemente simple… esta gente es muy formal así que necesito recordar no andar tuteándolos que después me meto en problemas" luego de pensar por un buen rato tratando de buscar algo que encaje con el lugar termina eligiendo el apellido Sakai en caso realmente se vea necesitada de usar un apellido "También necesito un lugar de procedencia… la gente de este mundo no se mueve mucho en lo que es turismo así que… diré que soy de alguno de los pueblos en los que he ido de misión uno que esté bien lejos de aquí"

Luego de planear un par de cosas sencillas y recordarle a Orion que no se mueva se dirige para un hotel, tiene que aparentar ser lo más normal posible y buscar un lugar para descansar es de lo primero que hace alguien que llega a un pueblo. Luego de alquilar un cuarto y aprovechar para darse una buena ducha sale en busca de algún lugar concurrido donde pueda comer algo, ya es de noche así que asume que no será tan complicado encontrar un lugar adecuado donde pueda escuchar a la gente hablar, pero el problema es que de preferencia deben de haber ninjas si quiere tener alguna posibilidad extra de escuchar un chisme.

Al encontrar el lugar adecuado y notar que no es algo como 'exclusivo para ninjas' decide entrar. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo observa un poco el ambiente, que no tiene nada de llamativo, mirando un poco las mesas logra ver a un par de ninjas hablando, ambos se ven serios y profesionales y como ve que hay una mesa vacía cercana decide ir a sentarse ahí "Con suerte escucho algo que valga la pena"

Aunque se encuentra cerca tiene muchos problemas para escuchar de qué hablan los dos ninjas que había visto, el ruido del lugar y la distancia que aunque es corta suma puntos al problema de la audición. Katt come sin lograr escuchar una palabra, hasta que cuando está a punto de terminar siente como uno de los ninjas se pone de pie y sale del local "Genial, ya se está yendo y yo no…" Katt deja de pensar cuando siente como el otro ninja parece estar observándola, por mero instinto le devuelve la mirada cosa que parece incitar al hombre a acercarse mientras Katt coloca una sonrisa en el rostro "Por que diablos el amistoso con los turistas tenía que ser un ninja" se pregunta.

-No eres de por aquí- dice el hombre al acercarse, es un poco más alto que Kakashi, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, se ve que está atento y con bastante curiosidad.

-No- responde sonriéndole -Llegue hoy.

-¿En serio? ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato?- pregunta.

-No, claro que no- responde Katt aún con una sonrisa y un tono amigable mientras ve como el ninja toma asiento frente a ella "Claro que si, si no vienes a decirme algo útil lárgate"

El hombre se sienta cómodamente en la silla y la observa, por suerte aunque se ve curioso se nota amigable -Me llamo Kanou- dice sonriéndole.

-Yo Kanna- responde aguantándose las ganas de empezar a hablar como normalmente hacia.

-Entonces Kanna-san qué te trae a Kumo- dice Kanou con mucho interés.

-He estado viajando bastante, y bueno de tanto moverme llegué hasta por acá- responde tranquilamente.

-¿Eres ninja?- pregunta algo sorprendido.

-¿Yo?- dice riendo un poco -No, no. Simplemente quise salir de mi pueblo, por suerte es un lujo que me puedo dar.

El ninja parece retomar su actitud tranquila al escuchar la respuesta -¿Y de donde eres? Si puedo preguntar claro.

Katt lo observa y le sonríe un poco y le indica que es del pueblo donde fue a hacer su misión con Kurenai, Anko y Hana, el lugar donde había visto a Kabuto.

-Eso es bastante lejos- comenta Kanou -¿No tienes miedo de que te asalten en el camino?

-Un poco pero muchos ladrones se espantan si actúas como ninja y sacas un kunai- responde -Mi pueblo trabaja mucho lo que son metales y vende armas a los ninjas así que no es extraño que al menos sepamos como sujetar un kunai como se debe… de ahí a dar en el blanco ya es otra cosa- agrega riendo.

Kanou sonríe -Entonces has venido a ver el volcán…

-¿Volcán?- interrumpe mirándolo algo sorprendida -¿Tienen un volcán?

Kanou ríe un poco -Si, la montaña es un volcán.

-Inactivo supongo.

-No exactamente- responde -Pero no te preocupes no va a haber ninguna erupción.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? Si está activo, cualquier movimiento de las placas terrestres podría hacer que termine lanzando lava y aunque la zona sea estable en cualquier momento podría pasar- responde algo alterada, la idea de tener un volcán activo tan cerca, no haberlo sabido antes y para colmo ver que la gente tiene la loca idea de que no va a pasar nada no la ponen muy tranquila "Maldito Kakashi por qué no mencionó el volcán activo, si esa cosa explota en estos días voy a terminar como la pobre gente de Pompeya"

El ninja la observa con muchísimo interés y un poco más serio -¿Qué me dijiste que hacías en tu pueblo?- pregunta.

"Diablos, ahora que lo pienso no debí de haber dicho eso…" -Yo ayudaba a mi papá con su veterinaria, como el pueblo es bastante… como decirlo… no muy apto para la vida las mascotas de la gente se enfermaban, y bueno los hijos de lord tienen varias mascotas así que era algo rentable- responde tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo como si estuviera tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no dejar tan mal a su pueblo.

-Entonces has tenido la suerte de que te eduquen bien por lo que veo- dice con bastante interés -Ya que estás de visita y yo no tengo ninguna misión importante en estos días creo que puedo acompañarte para que conozcas algunos sitios, podría llevarte al volcán.

"No… maldito ninja" -¡Claro! Me encantaría… ¿Pero de verdad no estás ocupado?, me encantaría que alguien me acompañara pero…

-No, estos días tengo que quedarme aquí en Kumo así que puedo aprovechar mi tiempo, además así nos podemos conocer un poco más- comenta mientras le hace una seña al dueño del local que le entrega la cuenta a él.

-Kanou-san…- "Maldito dame mi cuenta, no necesito que me la paguen"

-Yo lo pago- dice con una sonrisa -Vamos, te acompaño a tu hotel- Katt se sonroja un poco, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien era así de atento con ella.

En el camino Katt puede notar que el ninja parece estar bastante atento con ella aunque le es difícil saber si es porque sospecha algo o porque está tratando de llegar a algo con ella -Y Kanou-san ¿Qué rango tienes?

-Jonin- responde bastante orgulloso -Y de los mejores.

"Bravo Katt, ve directo con uno de los más hábiles del pueblo" se dice a si misma -Pero entonces no deberías de distraerte conmigo.

-No digas eso, aparte me pareces interesante no es que simplemente este siendo amable- responde sonriéndole.

Luego de llegar a su hotel Kanou la acompaña hasta su habitación, ahí se despide y se va caminando por el corredor. Al momento en que Katt cierra la puerta camina hacia la ventana y cierra las cortinas, deja la mochila sobre su cama y con cuidado y paciencia revisa un poco el cuarto antes de sacar a Orion de la mochila. Al sacarlo nota que el animalito parece que había comido y se encontraba dormido reposando "El maldito zorro se salió mientras estaba hablando con Kanou" piensa tratando de controlarse para no matarlo "Si alguien lo hubiera visto…"

-Asumo que ya no importa- murmura unos minutos después mientras se recuesta en la cama a descansar "Demasiado chakra manteniendo el Henge todo el maldito día"

x x

Un rato después de que termina de alistarse, cuando está pensando a que lugares puede ir para tratar de averiguar algo, Katt siente que alguien toca la puerta "¿Qué extraño?" -Orion, entra en la mochila- susurra sujetando a su zorro y guardándolo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Al abrirla ve a Kanou algo sonriente parado frente a ella -Hola, que bueno que ya estés lista.

-¿Lista para?- pregunta con una risa nerviosa.

-Conocer Kumo obviamente y conversar un poco más- responde Kanou.

-Si… claro, aunque pensé que vendrías más tarde…

-¿Más tarde? Si estás haciendo turismo dudo que te hubiera encontrado si venía más tarde y no quería que estuvieras dando vueltas sola por Kumo- responde mirándola fijamente por un instantes.

"Eso tiene doble sentido o estoy imaginando cosas…" piensa riendo un poco -Bueno… no sé de que me quejo tengo guía gratuito- responde cogiendo su mochila y saliendo del cuarto con él.

Kanou lleva a Katt por las calles de Kumo señalándole algunos lugares concurridos y un par de parques bastante bonitos y cuidados. Luego de mostrarle la parte urbana de la villa decide llevarla a la zona más antigua y un poco más de estilo rural a que conozca uno de los templos más antiguos y de paso aprecie un poco las construcciones tradicionales.

-Es un templo en honor a las divinidades de las tormentas- comenta mientras le explica un poco la historia del lugar -Se dice que fue construido luego de que el volcán erupcionara por última vez, según algunos historiadores toda la erupción fue acompañada por una tormenta y por eso no llegó a volverse un desastre tan descomunal.

-La tormenta ayudó a enfriar los humos y la lava supongo.

-Si, o al menos eso se dice- responde deteniéndose un momento -¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar primero y luego te llevo al templo?, estamos cerca pero tal vez nos demoremos mucho y hay un lugar tranquilo para comer cerca de aquí.

"Orion me va a matar por no darle comida, pero no me queda otra opción este tipo no parece que fuera a dejarme, aunque obviando que a veces parece como si sospechara algo estoy disfrutando bastante el turismo y no gastar mi dinero" -Claro, me encantaría.

Katt termina sentada en un lugar muy bonito y con un aíre de tranquilidad. Es un local abierto, tiene un piso de piedra y un techo de madera sostenido por unas columnas, es bastante iluminado, hay muchas plantas esparcidas por varias partes haciendo que se vea bastante natural y con una pequeña laguna al fondo para complementar toda la imagen.

-¿Bonito no?- pregunta Kanou al ver la cara de Katt.

-Si, mucho… y lo mejor es que no hay mucha gente.

-Las personas no tienden a venir por esta zona y como están trabajando no pueden tomarse tanto tiempo en venir hasta acá- explica.

El almuerzo transcurre tranquilo, con el ninja tratando de sacarle un poco de su vida a Katt y ella inventando alguna historia creíble y recordable en caso le pregunte algo a futuro.

-Entonces Kanou cuéntame algo de ti.

-No sé que te pueda contar, mucho de mi tiempo lo utilizo en misiones así que no puedo hablar mucho sobre eso- responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si trabajas tanto debes de ser bastante conocido- comenta mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras apoya su rostro sobre sus manos.

-Algo- responde evitando mirarla por unos segundo mientras esboza una sonrisa -Fui el que representó a Kumo en un torneo hace poco.

-¿Torneo?- pregunta con curiosidad "¿El mismo al que fue Kakashi?"

-Se realiza cada cinco años, es algo un poco complicado de explicar, pero las villas mandan normalmente a sus mejores ninjas- explica en un tono orgulloso.

"Si, el mismo de Kakashi eso quiere decir que…" piensa divertida -¿Entonces ganaste?- pregunta tratando de ocultar el hecho de que sabe que fue Kakashi quien ganó entre los jonins.

La sonrisa de Kanou desaparece de su rostro y se queda miando el vacío con una expresión seca y amargada, luego se aclara un poco la garganta y trata de poner la sonrisa en su rostro -Los resultados son algo confidenciales.

Luego de eso no pasa mucho rato para que ambos retomen su camino hacia el templo, dejando atrás el tranquilo lugar con Katt riendo un poco con la actitud de Kanou.

-Kanou-san- dice uno de los ninjas que estaba sentado en la entrada de un gran templo de paredes y columnas blancas, un gran techo azul y enormes puertas de una madera oscura.

-Vamos a entrar a ver el templo- explica y luego se voltea para ver a Katt -No se puede entrar con cosas, pero no te preocupes ellos las cuidarán bien- comenta mirando la mochila de Katt.

-Si, claro…- responde pasándole la mochila a uno de los ninjas mientras nota por un instante una seña que le hace Kanou "Esto puede ser un problema…" piensa mientras ingresa al templo acompañada de Kanou.

Dentro del templo se queda maravillada al ver los altos techos y paredes llenas de pinturas que al parecer están narrando lo que Kanou ya había explicado antes, el momento de la erupción del volcán y la tormenta que lo detuvo.

-Parecen bastante antiguos- comenta mientras observa con mucho interés las imágenes.

-Lo son, por eso es que te había dicho que no te preocuparas por el volcán- responde colocándose a su lado mientras observa junto con ella -¿Alguna escena que te guste en especial?

Katt observa bien el lugar y hace un leve movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a una imagen -Esa- indica mientras observa un dibujo del volcán en plena erupción con un rayo cayendo en el centro de este -Obviando que ver algo como eso vale la pena aunque se arriesgue un poco la vida, me gusta mucho por el fondo negro, no es sólo el cielo el que está oscuro sino toda la imagen, sólo se ve el rayo y lo iluminado por la lava.

-El cielo esta cubierto por las nubes negras y más abajo son los humos del volcán los que oscurecen todo- agrega Kanou. Luego de terminar de observar las imágenes la lleva por los otros cuartos del templo.

x x

Al salir del lugar hablando animadamente con el ninja Katt nota que los guardas le entregan su mochila con una expresión rarísima, pareciera como si hubieran visto el evento más extraño de sus vidas.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Kanou observando algo preocupado a los shinobi.

-No, nada Kanou-san…- responden guardando la compostura.

El jonin los observa pero considerando que tiene a Katt al lado prefiere no insistir aunque por su mirada es muy probable que regrese a averiguar que ocurrió luego. Al recibir su mochila Katt nota que está bastante más ligera "No debe de estar Orion adentro" piensa bastante nerviosa.

-Bueno, ya que parece que te gustó el volcán ¿Quieres ir a verlo?- pregunta cuando ya se han alejado del templo.

-¿Se puede?

-Si, y no te preocupes no va a estallar o algo similar- agrega riendo un poco.

-Pero ya son casi las seis…- dice tratando de quitárselo de encima "Necesito estar en el lugar de reunión a las siete y encontrar a Orion donde sea que se haya metido"

-Se ve mucho mejor de noche y podemos cenar en el camino- explica sonriente.

-No lo sé, probablemente me vaya mañana tal vez debería descansar- dice tratando aún de planear como quedarse sola.

-Entonces insisto, pude ver que te atrajo mucho el volcán además también tiene su parte histórica y hay un pequeño hotel muy cerca de él, podemos quedarnos ahí- dice empezando a llevar a una resignada Katt hacia el volcán.

"No sólo perdí a mi zorro sino que no he conseguido nada de información" piensa mientras camina junto al ninja resignada.

x x

La mirada de Katt lo dice todo, tiene los ojos clavados en la sustancia rojiza que está burbujeando unos metros debajo de donde ella se encuentra. Desde el borde de la boca del volcán puede ver un espectáculo que realmente no esperaba ver en su vida, un volcán activo y está increíblemente cerca. Su encanto es tan grande que se olvida temporalmente lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Y esa cueva?- pregunta cuando al fin se recupera del impacto de la visión.

-Se dice que fue creada por el rayo que golpeó el volcán, actualmente es el lugar de descanso de los Raikages pasados- explica Kanou de forma solemne -Bueno, por tu cara creo que te llevarás un buen recuerdo de Kumo- agrega -Ahora ya es tarde, es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

"Eso me parece mucho más interesante que tener un rostro en un cerro" piensa Katt alejándose del volcán.

Kanou pide dos habitaciones en un bonito hotel de madera y deja a Katt en una de ellas "De madera y junto a un volcán…" piensa mirando la construcción. Luego se sienta en su cama y revisa su mochila sólo para confirmar que falta su zorro, y por suerte sólo el zorro, incluso no parece como si hubieran revisado nada "Tal vez se escapó solo o cuando iban a revisar se espantaron al verlo salir…" se dirige al baño y ahí deshace el Henge para luego cambiarse "Esta cosa me está drenando mucho el chakra" piensa mientras con cuidado se sujeta el pelo en una trenza, para que no sea tan notorio su cabello rojo en caso esté observando desde algún agujero. Sin muchos más preparativos Katt se va a acostar tapada por las sábanas.

x x

A la mañana siguiente luego de colocarse el Henge Katt sale de su habitación con la esperanza de poder librarse de Kanou "Kakashi debe de haberse preocupado, deje la marca de que encontré algo y no voy a informar que" aunque sabe de más que debe de sonar amigable, aunque puede ser que con salir de Kumo baste, al final de cuentas le había dicho que pensaba irse ese día.

-Kanna-san- saluda Kanou que se encuentra acompañado por dos ninjas con las bandanas de Kumo puestas en sus frentes, ambos se ven grandes y fuertes -Han surgido unos imprevistos que debo de atender, pero no te preocupes, ellos te escoltarán hasta el siguiente pueblo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Katt reteniendo las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra un muro, ser acompañada iba a malograrle su día, de eso estaba segura.

-Pensaba acompañarte personalmente hasta el pueblo más cercano al que decidieras continuar, pero como ya te dije han surgido unos imprevistos y lamentablemente voy a tener que despedirme de ti aquí- explica -¡Cierto!- agrega animado antes de que ella pudiera responderle algo -Compré esto para ti- dice extendiéndole un libro. Katt lo recibe y observa que es un libro sobre lugares interesantes para visitar en el país del rayo -Creo que te servirá ahora que dejes Kumo, cuando regreses trata de pasar por aquí de nuevo. Ustedes dos acompáñenla hasta el siguiente pueblo- agrega sonriente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo rápidamente, al parecer realmente tenía prisa.

Katt se queda con las palabras en la boca y luego posa la mirada en los dos ninjas con que la dejo Kanou -No tienen que venir conmigo- comenta mirándolos.

-Se nos ordenó cuidarte hasta dejarte a salvo en el próximo pueblo- explica uno de ellos -Cuando estés lista salimos.

-Ya estoy lista pero ¿qué pasó con Kanou-san? se notaba que estaba con prisa- pregunta acomodando bien su mochila "Genial, ahora de verdad tengo que llegar hasta el siguiente pueblo"

-Unos pequeños disturbios en el pueblo- responde uno rascándose la cabeza confundido mientras empiezan a salir de Kumo -Pero nada grave creo que hay un animal extraño por ahí por lo que escuché.

-¿Animal extraño?- pregunta nerviosamente, es muy probable que se estén refiriendo a su zorro "Más le vale que no se deje atrapar" -Pero Kanou-san es un jonin, por qué está viendo algo como eso.

-Tal vez luego de cómo perdió en el torneo el Raikage le está mandando esas labores de genin- responde uno aguantando la risa.

-Ya, no te burles de Kanou-san, el pobre fuera de regresar bastante grave estaba con el orgullo por el suelo- le recrimina el otro.

-Bueno quien no lo estaría, siempre se jactaba de ser quien controlaba los mejores ninjutsus de rayo y termina perdiendo por culpa de uno que su oponente utilizó- agrega el primero ahora sin aguantar la risa -Debe de haberlo hecho a propósito, por lo que sé ese ninja de Konoha tiene un repertorio muy amplio de técnicas, pero de tantas tuvo justo que ganarle con una de rayo, probablemente lo debe de haber escuchado hablando sobre sus técnicas y por eso le ganó con una de rayo, yo lo hubiera hecho.

Katt los observa confundida hasta que recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Kakashi cuando este regreso del torneo…

…_Si gané, aunque me vi obligado a pelear en serio, mi adversario en la final creo que realmente quería ganar-__ comenta Kakashi suspirando un poco__ -Tuve que usar mi Raikiri._

_-¿Raikiri?-__ pregunta Katt con curiosidad._

_-Es un ninjutsu de rayo, yo lo creé, no es una técnica copiada con mi Sharingan. Me pareció conveniente usarla-__ comenta Kakashi sonriendo un poco, al parecer algo le causa gracia en ese comentario._

_-¿Qué de gracioso tiene?-__ pregunta Katt muy curiosa, no es normal que haga ese tipo de comentarios riendo._

_-Con suerte algún día entenderás-__ responde Kakashi sonriéndole…_

Katt trata de aguantar la risa mientras camina ya fuera de Kumo con dirección al siguiente pueblo que está a un poco menos de un día a lo que los ninjas denominaron 'paso de civil' por suerte estos están algo distraídos hablando entre ellos así que no notan que ella parece haber entendido bien lo que le ocurrió a Kanou.

Luego de casi un día de camino llegan a una pequeña villa donde los ninjas la acompañan hasta la puerta del cuarto donde planea quedarse, luego de ver que se instala se despiden y regresan a Kumo. Son cerca de las siete de la noche, así que ya es otro día de reunión perdido. Luego de pensarlo un poco decide quedarse esa noche en la villa, descansar bien, quitarse el Henge y recién partir al día siguiente.

x x

Nuevamente empieza a ver Kumo luego de haber salido de la otra villa hace unas horas, y abriéndose un poco para no pasar tan cerca, llega al lugar de encuentro cerca de las cuatro de la tarde "Ahora a esperar tres horas… y luego a buscar a mi zorro" piensa mientras se oculta en las cercanías.

Las horas pasan tranquilamente hasta que un poco antes de las siete ve a Kakashi aparecer frente al árbol, casi instantáneamente se acerca a él.

-¡Kakashi!- dice haciendo que este voltee a verla.

-Ahí estabas… ¿Qué te sucedió? Dejaste una marca pero ya van dos días desde eso- comenta parándose frente a ella.

-No podía quitarme de encima a un ninja de Kumo, Kanou, supongo que te debe de sonar.

Kakashi sonríe por un instante y luego asiente con la cabeza -¿Y que averiguaste?

-Averiguar nada, puse la marca porque me crucé con Kabuto- explica algo alterada -Seguía con el mismo disfraz que había usado la última vez que lo vi y también me notó así que estoy segura que era él.

Kakashi invoca a Pakkun al escuchar a Katt -Pakkun avísale a Tsunade-sama que Kabuto está en Kumo y tome sus precauciones al respecto, de por si hay actividad extraña y si Orochimaru está involucrado esto puede ser bastante grave.

El can escucha y luego sale a toda velocidad en dirección a Konoha. Cuando se quedan solos nuevamente Kakashi le pide a Katt que le explique bien que es lo que ha estado haciendo y de paso donde tiene a Orion.

-Es mejor que no trates de acercarte de nuevo a nadie así, es bastante peligroso, has tenido suerte que al no estar tratando de sacarle información no debe de haber sospechado más de lo que sospecharía de cualquier extranjero- explica Kakashi -Es mejor que continúes moviéndote por Kumo y vayas cambiando de apariencia dependiendo de por donde te muevas y trata de no forzar las conversaciones.

-Ya lo sé… ya lo sé

-Sobre Orion… pues debe de ser el animal que está asaltando las carnicerías en Kumo, hasta ahora ningún ninja lo ha visto así que piensan que es alguna locura colectiva. Trata de hacer que regrese contigo lo antes posible, aunque al menos por lo que dices Kanou va a estar algo ocupado tratando de resolver ese problema.

-¿Dónde están Iwashi y Tonbo?

-Hasta ahora no han averiguado nada, Tonbo está encubierto e Iwashi creo que anda infiltrado en algún edificio de Kumo tratando de sacar información- explica Kakashi -Tú eres la única que puso una marca, pero como no viniste los mandé a que siguieran investigando y yo me iba a ocupar de esperar a que vinieras.

-¿Estabas preocupado?- pregunta rodeándolo con los brazos.

Kakashi sonríe -Regresa a Kumo y trata de averiguar algo, yo veré para tratar de informarles la presencia de Kabuto- dice antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Katt sonríe un poco y busca un lugar donde pasar la noche, ya entrará al día siguiente.

x x

Desde temprano Katt se encuentra ya dentro de Kumo disfrazada de una muchacha que vio trabajando dentro de una casa cercana a la muralla. El día transcurre tranquilo en Kumo, no puede recabar información que sea útil para la misión pero si puede escuchar muchas historias sobre un zorro que entra a las casas, restaurantes y tiendas a robar carne y queso "Ese animal se hace notar demasiado" piensa mientras cambia un poco su objetivo, ahora tiene por prioridad encontrar y controlar a Orion.

Mientras busca a su zorro se acerca un poco a la vía principal de Kumo y nota una carreta bastante vigilada que va en dirección al edificio principal. Con cuidado se acerca un poco para ver, por suerte en general hay algunas personas curiosas así que no tiene que esconderse demasiado. Desde lejos ve como cuatro ninjas vestidos con el uniforme de Kumo empiezan a bajar varias cajas pequeñas, dieciséis para ser exactos y la pareja que había visto en el parque hace unos días baja una caja bastante más grande, todo lo llevan dentro del edificio. Unos momentos después todo regresa a la calma pero Katt puede notar que la seguridad del edificio parece haber subido bastante.

"Eso no es bueno… ¿Qué será?" piensa alejándose al igual que muchos de los curiosos que ya no tienen nada que ver "Tal vez debería avisar pero… quisiera tener algo realmente útil antes de avisar algo"

x x

Los días siguientes Katt se dedica a buscar a Orion y tratar de recopilar información, pero lo único que consigue es ver a la pareja de ninjas y a Kanou salir algunas veces del edificio principal. Las noches las pasa fuera de Kumo y en las tardes sale a revisar si hay alguna marca, pero no encuentra ninguna nueva. Tiene una idea de los horarios de movimiento de la gente que está involucrada y sabe a donde van a descansar, Kanou y los cuatro ninjas que llevaban las cajas parecen salir sólo por momentos y duermen en el edificio, pero la pareja se va a descansar a la casa de la mujer, aunque no tiene idea hasta que hora se quede el ninja con ella.

"Esto ya no me está gustando, no encuentro a Orion ni descubro nada, y al parecer los otros tampoco" piensa mientras nota a Kanou entrar a un local a comer algo acompañado por otro shinobi. Por curiosidad se acerca al local, a pesar que sabe que debería de tener mucho cuidado con él, pero en estos momentos ya no sabe que hacer y lo que sea que esté sucediendo con las cajas que llegaron Kanou parece estar relacionado.

Al observar por la ventana puede ver a Kanou ponerse de pie de golpe gritar algo sobre su comida y lanzarse contra la mesa tratando de capturar algo, lo mismo ocurre con varios ninjas, pero al parecer ninguno logra capturar lo que sea que esté ahí adentro "¿Orion?" piensa algo aterrorizada "¿Está molestando ninjas?"

A pesar de haber estado atenta no logra ver salir a Orion del local, aunque por como se ven las cosas adentro nadie lo ha capturado o encontrado. Desganada por no haber podido encontrar a su zorro a pesar de haber estado tan cerca se dirige al parque a descansar un poco. Pasa cerca de una hora y una bola de pelo rojiza aterriza en su regazo.

-Hola- saluda el zorrito, se le ve muy alegre y de buen humor.

-¡Orion!- dice abrazándolo fuertemente -¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?

-Estaba buscando carne porque tú no me diste- responde moviendo la cola.

-Bueno, no importa ya estás aquí y no quiero que te vuelvas a escapar- indica -Ahora vamos a salir de Kumo que ya se está haciendo tarde y mañana quiero que me ayudes a buscar información.

x x

Esa mañana Katt ingresa a Kumo como los días anteriores, pero en esta ocasión con Orion en la mochila y con la idea de sacar algo de información de una vez "Con suerte Orion lo hace bien, además si ha estado tantos días sin que lo descubran sé que va a poder… sólo tiene que ser cuidadoso" piensa mientras busca a sus victimas, la pareja de ninjas "Siempre se van juntos y llegan juntos, así que es probable que comenten algo sobre lo que están haciendo"

Katt espera hasta la noche y se dirige a la casa de la kunoichi, ahí introduce a Orion a la casa con indicaciones de ocultarse y tratar de escuchar todo lo que pueda mientras ella espera en las cercanías en caso algo ocurriera. Oculta entre unos techos cercanos ve llegar a la pareja bastante entrada la noche así que ya más atenta empieza a esperar.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada ve que el ninja sale de la casa y se va caminando tranquilamente "Ojala Orion haya podido escuchar algo…" piensa mientras espera a que su zorro salga, cosa que no ocurre "Que extraño… debería salir de una vez…"

Katt espera impaciente toda la madrugada hasta que el sol sale y la kunoichi abandona su casa para dirigirse al punto donde normalmente se encontraba con su pareja antes de ir a seguir con su trabajo. Aprovechando esto Katt se acerca a la casa e ingresa para buscar a su zorro "No creo que lo hayan descubierto…". Luego de buscar por todos lados escucha unos sonidos muy leves viniendo de debajo de la cama, al agacharse ve a su zorro durmiendo enroscado en su cola.

-¡Orion!- llama haciendo que se despierte y bostece mientras se estira -¿Te quedaste dormido?

-Si, es que no podía salir- responde saltando sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-¿Averiguaste algo?- pregunta unos momentos después.

-Si, dicen que atacarán Konoha pasado mañana- responde tranquilamente en un tono orgulloso por haber recolectado información.

-Que bueno que lograste… ¿¡Cómo!?- pregunta alterada poniéndose de pie y sujetando a su zorro para dirigirse a dejar de inmediato una marca en el árbol, pero nota que le va a ser un poco complicado salir antes de la hora del almuerzo así que envía a Orion a dejar nuevamente una marca en el árbol, ella no puede arriesgarse a salir y despertar algún tipo de sospecha, si lo que escuchó Orion es cierto debe de ser extremadamente cautelosa.

Luego de unas horas cuando al fin logra salir, ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo así que decide esperar y descansar un poco hasta que se haga de noche y pueda juntarse con Kakashi para explicarle. Cuando anochece despierta y espera muy impaciente la llegada de alguno de los ninjas de Konoha. Ahora que ve bien el árbol nota que hay otra marca aparte de la última que ella ha dejado.

-Katt- dice Kakashi apareciendo junto a ella -¿Dejaste tú la marca?

-Si, Orion escuchó que van a atacar pasado mañana- indica levantando a su zorro al mencionarlo.

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunta algo conmocionado el jonin -¿Estás segura?

-Mandé a Orion a seguir a un par de ninjas que han estado trabajando en el edificio principal luego de que llegaron unas cajas extrañas- explica.

-Si, pude verlas…- responde hasta que voltea el rostro en una dirección.

-Que bueno que están aquí- interrumpe Tonbo apareciendo -Necesitamos actuar de una vez.

-Ya lo sé, van a atacar pasado mañana- completa Kakashi

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta muy extrañado el chunin.

-Katt me lo dijo… y tú me lo acabas de confirmar.

-¿Cómo descubriste eso? ha sido un infierno sacar esa información- dice Tonbo mirando a Katt.

-Seguí a una pareja de ninjas que estaban trabajando con algo en el edificio principal, mandé a Orion a que los espiara.

Tonbo se cubre la cara con las manos y después hace un Henge -¿A este?- pregunta luego de transformarse en el ninja que Katt había estado siguiendo.

-¡Si!

-Hemos estado detrás de lo mismo- concluye -Cuando llegue tomé el lugar de este ninja y tuve la suerte de que lo asignaran para arreglar los preparativos del ataque a Konoha. Supongo que los pedazos de queso regados por la cama ayer eran obra del zorro…

-¿Sabes dónde está Iwashi?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Dentro del edificio principal, logré encontrar una manera de burlar la seguridad así que le ayudé a entrar, aunque dudo que se haya quedado adentro hasta ahora- explica Tonbo.

Los minutos pasan y llega Iwashi que con sólo mirar los rostros de los otros tres nota que descubrieron algo grande. Al estar todos reunidos Kakashi le pide a Tonbo, que es quien parece tener la información más completa, explique bien que es lo que está ocurriendo.

El día que llegó la carreta con las dieciséis cajas pequeñas y la caja grande él fue llamado para empezar a trabajar con los objetos que contenían las cajas, que eran unos cristales bastante raros y por lo que había podido escuchar probablemente los últimos de su tipo de los que se tenía conocimiento. Su trabajo era, junto con la kunoichi, asegurarse de que el cristal fuera cargado con chakra, para suerte de él la labor no era nada complicada así que pudo hacerla sin levantar sospechas. Los cuatro ninjas que Katt vio mover las cajas pequeñas fueron los asignados a trabajar haciendo lo mismo pero con los cristales más pequeños. Al parecer luego de terminar esa labor se iban a colocar en cierta posición dentro de otra habitación.

-Yo ya terminé de cargar el cristal grande, no tengo idea si los pequeños ya lo estén también- explica Tonbo -No estoy seguro a que quiere llegar el Raikage con eso pero, pareciera como si sintiera que es su carta ganadora.

Kakashi observa por unos instantes a su grupo y luego cierra los ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos los observa seriamente -Tenemos que anular lo que sea que vayan a provocar esos cristales, no podemos tomar riesgos.

x x

El grupo de cuatro ninjas se mueve hábilmente por entre las calles de la villa, a momentos juntos, por momentos separados, pero siempre en dirección al edificio del Raikage. Cuando se encuentran cerca se reagrupan y bajo las indicaciones de Tonbo ingresan. Al haber estado infiltrado y trabajando directamente en el edificio tiene una muy buena idea de donde se encuentra cada cosa y sabe a donde deben de dirigirse.

Luego de moverse a través de varios corredores teniendo mucho cuidado de no cruzarse con nadie, ingresar a una habitación, Tonbo maldice un poco, esta vacía. Antes de poder analizar un poco el lugar Tonbo los dirige a la habitación donde el grupo de cuatro shinobis había estado trabajando con los cristales más pequeños -Ya deben de haber juntado todo en el último cuarto- dice al notar que no hay nada en ese cuarto tampoco.

-¿Dónde es?- pregunta Iwashi.

-Al costado de la oficina del Raikage- responde Tonbo bastante serio -No tengo idea si se encuentre en estos momentos pero… considerando que planean atacar pronto tal vez esté arreglando detalles hasta tarde.

-¿Estaba trabajando solo?- pregunta Kakashi.

-No, en el día estaba con un jonin, creo que es de los que guiarán el ataque- explica bastante serio e impaciente.

-No hay opción, tenemos que ir a revisar- indica Kakashi haciéndole una señal para que los guíe.

Katt observa con bastantes dudas a Kakashi "¿Planea ir a husmear casi al costado del Raikage?" el jonin le devuelve la mirada y le indica que empiece a moverse con la mano "Supongo que sabe lo que hace…" piensa aun insegura pero obedeciendo la indicación.

x x

Al entrar a la habitación se ve el cristal grande colocado en el centro de los dieciséis cristales más chicos, estos están en parejas formando un octágono. Los ninjas revisan un poco el cuarto, hay varias cajas acumuladas hacia los lados y varias rumas de papeles con anotaciones, aunque a Katt le llama mucho la formación de los cristales "Se me hace conocido…" piensa hasta que voltea a ver a Kakashi que se encuentra detrás de ella.

-¿Viste algo?- pregunta.

-No pero… tengo la loca idea de haber visto eso en algún sitio- dice fijando la vista en los cristales.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera tratar de indagar un poco más sienten la manija de la puerta moverse por lo que los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se ocultan al momento entre las cajas y rumas de papeles. Lo que ve Katt no es muy alentador, un hombre vestido muy similar al tercer Hokage sólo que de color marrón ingresa al cuarto con Kanou.

-¿Realmente cree que debemos de adelantar el plan?- pregunta seriamente Kanou.

-Es lo mejor, en caso alguien esté enterado- responde el Kage, este se ve de unos sesenta años y aunque no refleja físicamente mucho poder Katt sabe que por algo está en esa posición -Ustedes cuatro cuiden esto mientras voy a llamar a los otros- indica haciendo que los cuatro ninjas que habían estado trabajando con los cristales pequeños ingresen al cuarto.

Katt no está muy segura de que hacer, el Kage y Kanou ya habían abandonado el lugar pero los cuatro ninjas continuaban ahí. Los segundos pasan y uno de los ninjas rompe el silencio.

-¿Por qué estamos cuidando esto?- pregunta en un tono aburrido.

-Porque nos lo ordenaron, además es lógico que lo protejamos, nos costó mucho hacer todo esto… luego de perder los planos hace diez años- responde otro.

-Pero sigo de la misma opinión, no creo que los cristales funcionen tan bien como el Byakugan- agrega otro.

"El byakugan…" piensa Katt hasta que cuando su imaginación dibuja a Neji sentado en el lugar de una de las parejas de cristales recuerda de donde es que reconocía la formación en que estaba acomodado todo "El jutsu de Leiko, para el que tuvo que raptar a los Hyuuga… eso definitivamente no es bueno" antes de que pudiera tratar de pensar más la escena, ve a Tonbo atacando a uno de los ninjas y esto hace que reaccione a salir y atacar al que tiene más cerca dejándolo inconciente. Kakashi e Iwashi habían reaccionado igual y por suerte el ruido que habían provocado había sido mínimo.

Kakashi voltea a mirar a Tonbo se ve serio y parece como si fuera a decirle algo, pero este se adelanta -Fueron a llamar al tipo que estaba personificando y su novia, en unos minutos se van a dar cuenta- explica.

-Kakashi- interrumpe Katt haciendo que este cambie su mirada en dirección a ella -Es la misma cosa que uso Leiko cuando raptó a los Hyuuga, sólo que con cristales.

El comentario hace que el jonin observe los cristales -Ella debe de haber sido quien robó los planos… o alguien de Akatsuki que se los facilitó- dice mientras Iwashi termina de ocultar los cuerpos inconcientes.

En ese momento la puerta se abre fuertemente dejando ver a Kanou y al Raikage -Vaya, ninjas de Konoha- dice el Kage observando serio la situación -Y el famoso Kakashi vino en persona.

Ambos ninjas de Kumo se acercan a paso lento hasta que quedan a unos metros de distancia del grupo de Konoha -¿Quieren ver una prueba de lo que se puede hacer con estos cristales?

Katt ve que Kakashi parece estar realmente tenso, parece estar teniendo algunos problemas en decidir como actuar, tiene al Kage de la villa al frente junto con el mejor jonin de Kumo, que aunque le haya ganado antes no quiere decir que pueda repetir la victoria si el Kage se encuentra presente, y los tres chunin que lo acompañan no tienen porque poder sumar lo suficiente para que se vuelva una pelea pareja. Kanou la observa por unos instantes y luego posa su mirada en Kakashi, se le ve bastante resentido y parece que planea disfrutar el momento.

Rápidamente el Raikage hace unos handseals y dispara chakra directamente al cristal del centro, al ver esto Katt maldice un poco y ya que estaba cerca de uno de los cristales pequeños lo mueve con el pie "No hay experimento que funcione bien si todo no está a la perfección" piensa antes de quedar cegada por la luz generada desde el cristal.

* * *

El primer intento de Lime y no fue escrito por mi (Mi beta/enamorado fue el que lo hizo) y el segundo lo escribí yo (así que no se burlen mucho xD espero no me haya quedado tan mal) agradezco algunas sugerencias de cómo mejorarlo, para cuando tenga que poner alguna otra escena. De visita a Kumo ^^ usé un poco mis ideas de personalidades que había pensado para la gente de Kumo de mi otro fic (Aunque Kumo me gusta más como destino turístico que Konoha xD) Kanou es de mi otro fic y aunque las historias no tienen relación se me hizo más sencillo usar la personalidad que ya tenía pensada a crear una nueva para ese personaje. El jutsu que había usado Leiko con los Hyuuga por el capítulo 17 es la base de este (Aunque aquí ya no usan Hyuugas sino unos cristales xD) y Orioncito se dedicó a asaltar carnicerías y atormentar gente xDD

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Los cristales funcionaran igual que los Hyuuga? ¿Qué será de los pobres ninjas de Konoha que están metidos en la mitad de Kumo?


	46. Chapter 46

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 46**

Tormenta de arena

* * *

Imágenes de cuando iba a la escuela, algún viaje con sus padres o los juegos en la casa de su abuela empezaban a llenar su mente, no habría ningún problema con esto sino fuera por el intenso dolor de cabeza que estos recuerdos le provocaban, eran demasiadas imágenes y todas se sentían demasiado reales. El sonido muy lejano de voces que no encajan con sus recuerdos empieza a hacer que recobre poco a poco el conocimiento, hasta que lentamente abre los ojos.

-Despertaste- se escucha decir a una muchacha vestida de blanco que parecía estar revisándola -Me alegro, ya llevabas varios días así. Voy a avisarle al doctor.

Katt cierra los ojos fuertemente, el dolor de cabeza todavía es intenso y la luz en el cuarto no la está ayudando mucho a relajarse. El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse hace que incline la cabeza hacia un costado y entreabra los ojos. Ve una puerta metálica, en realidad el cuarto parece metálico, está recostada en una cama y puede ver su ropa doblada encima de una mesa que se encuentra al costado de una puerta un poco más pequeña.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta sentándose sin levantarse de la cama mientras se cubre el rostro con las manos para tapar un poco la luz "Este dolor de cabeza va a matarme…" piensa hasta que la palabra 'matarme' despierta un poco sus recuerdos "Cierto… el Raikage lanzó chakra contra los cristales…" con esto se pone de pie con dificultad y se asoma hacia la ventana del cuarto la cual ahora que se acerca ve que tiene rejas, al observar nota que se encuentra en el edificio del Raikage y que hay bastantes ninjas apostados en las inmediaciones "No pienso hacer un súper escape con este dolor de cabeza… y sin saber donde están los otros" se dice a si misma regresando a la cama y sentándose en ella.

A medida que pasan las horas el dolor disminuye aunque por algún motivo extraño siente demasiado nítidos sus recuerdos de cuando era más pequeña "¿Me habré golpeado la cabeza contra alguno de esos cristales?" piensa revisándose -Quiero ir al baño- murmura abriendo los ojos -Supongo que esa puertita da a uno- dice poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta.

Al terminar de asearse ya se siente mucho más cómoda y relajada por lo que regresa a sentarse a la cama -Ni mi zorro me dejaron- dice malhumorada -Feos ninjas de Kumo... deben de estar vengándose de la carne que robó- murmura tratando de mantener sus ánimos arriba, cosa que es difícil considerando que no sabe cual es el estado de su situación actual o el del resto, sabe que Orion al menos puede des-invocarse si se ve en algo muy grave "Kakashi…"

Cuando anochece siente que la puerta se abre y entra la muchacha que vio cuando despertó; ella está llevando una bandeja con comida y se encuentra acompañada por Kanou, el cual se ve bastante serio y la observa con cautela. Katt estaba a punto de decirle algo pero recuerda que es mejor que no empiece a hablar, quien sabe si se le escape que ella era Kanna, eso podría ser malo si el hombre no fuera muy paciente "Aunque se le ve… diferente" piensa al ver como se queda parado en el marco de la puerta esperando a que la muchacha deje la bandeja para salir con ella "Genial, ¿acaso creen que le voy a hacer algo a esa chica?"

Antes de cerrar la puerta Kanou se voltea para mirarla -Mañana viene el doctor a revisarte.

Katt deja salir una pequeña risa -¿Estoy en cuarentena o algo? Porque como no soy criminal y me tienen en este cuarto tan seguro- comenta mirándolo sonriente.

-¿No eres criminal? ¿Tienes idea de dónde eres acaso?- pregunta bastante fastidiado.

-De Irlanda- responde orgullosamente.

La respuesta dibuja una mueca de confusión en el rostro de Kanou -¿De dónde?- pregunta casi en un murmuro.

-Irlanda, una linda isla muy verde al costado de Inglaterra- responde divertida al ver lo confundido del hombre "Aunque está actuando diferente, asumo que andaba con mejor carácter cuando estaba como Kanna porque quería ver si era extraña o algo"

El hombre iba a replicarle algo pero mueve la cabeza algo confundido y sale de la habitación dejando a Katt sola para que cene. Luego de unas dos horas la misma muchacha de blanco regresa, recoge la bandeja, y revisa un poco a Katt. Por la forma en que la atiende y cuida da la impresión que la joven es una ninja médico y lo confirma cuando esta utiliza algo de chakra para revisarla.

x x

Katt despierta ese día nuevamente con un dolor de cabeza, de nuevo estuvo soñando con cosas de su pasado algo que obviando un par de momentos en su vida no le causan incomodidad sino fuera por la jaqueca que le dejan al despertarse -Hoy viene un doctor, pues que me arregle lo de la cabeza.

Con el pasar de las horas el dolor de cabeza baja considerablemente. Cerca de las once de la mañana siente una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta, al parecer es el doctor por lo que puede escuchar. Luego de unos instantes identifica la voz y se tapa la boca con las manos antes de llegar a gritar el nombre "¿¡Kabuto!?" piensa mirando a todos lados de la habitación buscando por donde escaparse.

Al no encontrar escapatoria decide hacer lo que mucha gente hace para escapar de un problema, actuar como que no sabe nada "Lo cual es lógico me debo de haber reventado un cristal contra la cabeza"

Al abrirse la puerta Katt levanta la mirada y observa a Kabuto sin ningún jutsu encima observándola mientras cierra la puerta.

-¿Tú eres el doctor?- pregunta al verlo -Te vez algo joven.

Kabuto levanta su ceja con interés -Si, soy el doctor, yo me encargué de despertarte del estado en el que estabas.

-¿Y en qué estado estaba? Que la gente de aquí no es muy comunicativa- comenta Katt mirándolo.

-Una especie de coma.

-¿Eso lo paga mi seguro no?- pregunta con expresión preocupada -No me quiero endeudar por haberme quedado dormida.

-No te preocupes por eso- comenta sonriendo -Aunque, me puedes decir ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Pues que estaba en mi casa revisando un paquete- responde -¿Y qué tengo que firmar para salir de acá?

-Por ahora preferiría que te quedaras descansando un día más. No sé como llegaste hasta aquí pero estás bastante lejos de tu casa, aunque la persona para la que trabajo puede ayudarte, podría decirle para que venga mañana- explica Kabuto sonriendo.

-Oye…- dice Katt en voz baja haciéndole unas señas para que se acerque un poco -La enfermera es extraña o yo estoy muy mal de la vista, la vi haciendo luces con las manos y no vi ningún aparato que la provocara, era una luz verdosa.

Kabuto sonríe -No te preocupes es una técnica para aliviar ciertos males, la gente de aquí la usa con frecuencia, son fluorescencias por la refracción de la luz en unas partículas de polvo especial para el tratamiento.

"Eso me sonó a excusa de médico… cuantas veces me habrán mentido así y yo no sabía nada" piensa mirándolo con algo de desconfianza.

-Entonces mañana vendré con mi jefe para poder sacarte de aquí- indica antes de irse de abrir la puerta.

-¿No es más fácil si me dan un teléfono y yo misma busco a alguien que me recoja?- pregunta antes de que se vaya.

Los minutos pasan y se recuesta en la cama mirando hacia la pared "Esto es muy malo… muy malo, no tengo ganas de ver a Orochimaru… tengo que ver como salgo de aquí sin crear alboroto…"

Ese día en el almuerzo y la cena viene la médico ninja a atenderla. Deja las bandejas, regresa por ellas luego de una hora, le hace una revisión y luego toca la puerta para que la dejen salir, al parecer hay algún guardia permanente cuidando, aunque por suerte ya no ha visto o escuchado a Kanou.

x x

Al día siguiente amanece igual, una fuerte jaqueca que va bajando de intensidad luego de un par de horas. Cuando la médico ninja le trae el almuerzo Katt la observa por unos instantes "Tengo que salir como sea, Kabuto ya debe de estar por venir y yo no tengo ganas de hablar con Orochimaru…" piensa bastante nerviosa, no tiene idea de cómo salir y tampoco sabe cuanto tiempo realmente tiene para hacer algo, Kabuto podría venir en un minuto, no hay manera de saberlo "Tengo que salir de este cuarto como sea y ver donde están los otros"

En ese momento se abre la puerta y la médico ninja ingresa para revisarla "No se le ve muy fuerte" piensa mientras se deja revisar como el día anterior. Cuando la mujer termina y se voltea para ir a recoger la bandeja Katt se levanta, le tapa la boca con una mano mientras con la otra le da un golpe dejándola inconsciente. Con cuidado recuesta la mujer en la cama y la cubre con la sábana.

"Esperemos que esto funcione, es demasiado improvisado y debo de estar bajo bastante vigilancia considerando en donde estoy" piensa antes de transformarse en la muchacha con un Henge. Luego de tomar mucho aire y de calmarse un poco va hacia la puerta con la bandeja y toca esperando a que le abran para salir y empezar la parte difícil, actuar como alguien que no conoce y no sabe ni por donde moverse.

Al salir nota que son dos guardias los que están apostados en la puerta, ninguno hace preguntas ni nada, incluso parecen no prestarle mucha atención, sus rostros se ven bastante preocupados y como si no hubieran dormido en un par de días "Que extraño" piensa mientras avanza por el corredor con la bandeja, al menos pudo intuir hacia que lado ir ya que uno de los guardias estaba tapándole el otro camino.

Al avanzar por el corredor ve una pequeña puerta corrediza abierta, que parece dirigir a una cocina así que decide entrar ahí para dejar la bandeja. Al ver un poco más nota que el ambiente aún vuele a la comida que almorzó. Con cuidado lava los platos y las cosas de la cocina mientras trata de ver que hacer "Tengo que encontrar a los otros, aunque también tengo que ver para salir de este edificio y evitar como sea a Kabuto u Orochimaru si están cerca…". Al terminar de lavar nota un pequeño bolso colocado sobre una mesa así que decide revisarlo. Son las cosas de la muchacha, no logra averiguar mucho ya que fuera de su nombre y verificar que si es una médico ninja no hay nada muy útil.

-¡Hey!- dice una voz entrando a la cocina haciendo que Katt se quede quieta sin voltear -¿Ya terminaste?- pregunta insistiendo.

-Si- responde volteándose.

-Entonces vamos, sabes que no debes de estar aquí más tiempo del que necesitas para revisar a la chica rara- comenta mientras la espera.

Katt aguanta gritarle al tipo por haberla llamado 'chica rara' y camina junto a él, este la lleva hasta la entrada del edificio y cierra la puerta cuando ella sale. Al salir nota un grupo de unos seis ninjas montando guardia, al igual que los de su puerta estos también se ven cansados y bastante preocupados. Sin quedarse sospechosamente quieta mucho rato decide alejarse del lugar a paso tranquilo por las calles de Kumo.

Las calles también están diferentes, casi no se ve gente y los pocos que se ven parecen estar en el mismo estado de los guardias, extremadamente preocupados "Esto es raro…" piensa mientras camina sin ningún rumbo fijo. Luego de dar unas vueltas por Kumo y observar desde lejos la muralla nota que hay una cantidad bastante reducida de ninjas "Si Kanou ya no está y hay tan pocos ninjas debe de ser porque han ido a atacar Konoha" piensa bastante nerviosa y preocupada "A Kanou lo vi hace poco, así que es probable que aún no hayan llegado a Konoha, pero ya deben de estar cerca… y no creo poder adelantármeles para avisar"

Katt se oculta en uno de los parques de Kumo, no sabe como actuar en una situación como esta. En lo que se le instruyó en el tiempo que estuvo en la academia no había ningún ejemplo similar y en su vida jamás estuvo en una situación remotamente parecida. Konoha entrará bajo ataque antes de que ella logre llegar a avisar; Kakashi, Orion y los otros dos deben de seguir capturados y no sabe como ayudarlos; y Orochimaru puede venir en cualquier momento, cosa que no es buena para ella ni para el resto.

Las horas pasan y Katt empieza a desesperarse, no sabe que hacer, quedarse sentada es desperdiciar el tiempo, el problema es que si actúa sin pensar podría desencadenar un problema extra a los que ya tiene. Y para colmo de males es probable que dentro de poco noten la ausencia de la médico ninja si es que ella no regresa y actúa como ella para llevar la cena.

Con los últimos rayos del sol desapareciendo en el horizonte y la noche tomando su lugar Katt se acerca al edificio del Raikage, aunque ya ha decidido que no planea entrar disfrazada de médico ninja como primera opción, así que la infiltración es su opción "Bueno, espero que sea verdad que soy difícil de sentir" piensa unos instantes antes de empezar a acercarse al edificio.

Su intento es anulado a la mitad por una fuerte explosión que proviene de las afueras de Kumo. Con rapidez regresa a ocultarse antes de que los ninjas empiecen a moverse demasiado y la noten.

A los pocos instantes una ola de ninjas jóvenes, genins probablemente, empiezan a mover a los civiles que con la explosión salen de sus casas corriendo en dirección opuesta, aunque lo extraño es que parecían estar en cierto modo preparados para una evacuación.

Los ninjas del edificio del Raikage toman posiciones defensivas, pero no abandonan el lugar "Esto es demasiado extraño… parece como si hubieran estado esperando un ataque…" piensa al ver toda la situación, civiles reaccionando muy rápido, ninjas en posiciones ya estables y el cansancio que aparentaban hacen que asuma que esto no es algo tan sorpresivo "Aunque aún así, no tienen tanta defensa y menos ahora que los genins están yéndose con los civiles"

Con cuidado se dirige hacia las cercanías de la muralla de la villa, esperando para ver que es lo que está ocurriendo, los minutos pasan y aunque siente los sonidos de una pelea esta aún está ocurriendo del lado exterior de Kumo. Por varios minutos no consigue ver nada y acercarse más sería un problema si en ese instante lo que sea que esté afuera empieza a avanzar.

En ese momento algo llama su atención, frente a la puerta principal, que se encontraba cerrada, un grupo de ninjas de Kumo salen despedidos por una fuerte ráfaga de viento cayendo al suelo en las cercanías. Antes de poder pensar que había sucedido ahí la puerta sale despedida hacia dentro de la villa empujada por un gran puño de arena.

Entre la arena se puede ver la figura del hermano de Kankurou, Gaara, parado sin hacer mayores gestos con la arena rodeándolo como si estuviera viva. Uno de los ninjas que había sido despedido por el viento salta a atacarlo y logra clavarle un kunai en el pecho, pero en ese instante del cuerpo Gaara salen seis brazos de madera que sujetan al atacante y luego lo capturan dentro de una cavidad en su pecho dejando a Katt sin palabras hasta que nota algo de sangre cayendo al piso "Eso es… uno de los muñecos de Kankurou, con el que atrapó a Ryoko… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Momentos después de entre la arena aparece Gaara, esta vez probablemente el real, detrás de él Kankurou acompañado de un grupo de ninjas de Suna y luego llega Temari que al parecer había estado flotando sobre un abanico metálico bastante grande. Deben de ser unos seis equipos de ninjas de Suna los que están presentes, Baki parece dar unas órdenes a los otros ninjas que empiezan a dispersarse por Kumo mientras un grupo se queda en la muralla, mientras Kankurou va junto con su hermano y hermana en dirección al edificio principal "Esta sería una buena oportunidad para sacar a los otros" piensa Katt empezando a regresar hacia el edificio para cruzarse con Kankurou y unirse a lo que sea que estén haciendo.

Ella llega antes ya que estaba algo más cerca así que decide esperar, a el minuto ve que llega una de las marionetas de Kankurou mientras Temari parece aterrizar en el techo del edificio e ingresar directamente lo que hace que los ninjas que vigilaban se partan en dos grupos. Katt observa los alrededores hasta que da con Kankurou que está manejando sus títeres desde una distancia segura.

-¡Kankurou!- dice Katt saltando a su costado.

-¡Panquecito! Y yo que pensé que iba a rescatarte- comenta sonriente sin dejar de mover sus manos.

-¿Rescatarme?- pregunta algo intrigada.

-La Hokage mandó a pedir ayuda a Suna por un asunto sobre Kumo y Orochimaru- explica Kankurou sin dejar de manejar a sus títeres -Y… te cuento después- comenta al ver a Kanou salir por la puerta -Pero si es el segundo puesto del torneo- comenta con voz burlona.

-¿Kanou? Pensé que se había ido hacia Konoha- murmura extrañada haciendo que Kankurou observe con más detenimiento al hombre.

-No voy a dejar que el Raikage tenga que salir a ensuciarse las manos con ustedes- comenta poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Bueno, no hay problema, si no quieres que él salga…- responde en un tono divertido haciendo que sus títeres revienten las ventanas e ingresen al edificio. Kanou maldice e ingresa rápidamente -Yo puedo entrar.

Kankurou observa hacia un lado y ve como los ninjas con los que había estado peleando inicialmente se acercan velozmente.

-Katt, no es por ser grosero pero necesito que me des una mano- comenta mirando a los ninjas que vienen mientras no deja de mover las manos, al parecer sigue utilizando a sus títeres -Que quiero atrapar al segundo puesto.

-Cierto…- responde al darse cuenta de que ha estado parada al costado de él sin hacer nada.

Son tres ninjas ya algo lastimados los que vienen para pelear, cuando están cerca rápidamente forma los handseals para crear una bola de fuego, que aunque es esquivada a duras penas por los ninjas por la cercanía a la que estaban sirve para separarlos -Agáchate- le dice a Kankurou antes de hacer otro jutsu, esta vez un aro de fuego que golpea a los tres ninjas que acaban de caer al suelo luego de haber esquivado el primer ataque.

Con eso Katt estaba a punto de dirigirse a pelear ya en cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos pero una ola de arena pasa frente a ella, levanta a los ninjas y se los lleva fuera de su rango de visión.

-Supongo que Gaara ya acabó lo que estaba haciendo, él se encargará de ellos- comenta Kankurou antes de mover fuertemente uno de sus brazos y hacer que Kuroari salga con alguien dentro de él -Listo, ninja capturado- con cuidado abre el títere y cae uno de los guardias que cuidaba la puerta de Katt.

-Creo que te equivocaste- comenta Katt al ver el cuerpo.

-No, no me equivoqué, estaba con un Henge… aunque debo de decirte que yo no vi a Kanou en el grupo que se dirigía a Konoha- explica Kankurou -Te cuento bien mientras entramos.

-Kankurou- llama Temari saltando desde el techo del edificio -No se puede entrar por arriba sin destrozar el techo, es mejor que nos movamos en grupo, el lugar no es muy amplio y si tenemos que pasar por el Raikage necesitamos todo el espacio o ayuda posible.

-Entonces a esperar que Gaara venga antes de entrar, no creo que tarde mucho- comenta Kankurou tranquilamente.

-Saben que es probable que venga Orochimaru - interrumpe Katt haciendo que ambos ninjas la observen preocupados.

-Pensábamos que tenía ninjas infiltrados no que él estaría en persona- responde Temari en un tono algo preocupado.

Antes de que Katt pudiera explicar algo Gaara aparece al costado de Kankurou, Temari mancha su abanico con algo de su sangre para invocar a una comadreja más grande de lo usual con un guadaña entre las patas y le ordena que se quede vigilando mientras los cuatro ingresan al edificio.

Moviéndose con cuidado por entre los corredores Kankurou le pide a Katt que les explique bien que fue lo que había ocurrido, ellos al parecer simplemente recibieron un aviso de Konoha pidiendo algo de apoyo en caso algo ocurriera y que tenían un equipo investigando en Kumo.

Katt les explica lo mejor que puede y lo más resumido posible, obviando los detalles de cómo se descubrieron las cosas, para poder centrarse más en los cristales, en la presencia de Kabuto y la posibilidad casi confirmada de que Orochimaru debería aparecer ese día en Kumo.

-Eso no es bueno… teníamos la esperanza de poder hacer esto sin mayores contratiempos pero si Orochimaru va a venir…- comenta Kankurou preocupado y a la vez algo molesto.

-Hay que seguir con el plan- interviene Gaara que está yendo al frente, sin voltear a ver al resto -Hay algo que no está bien aquí puedo sentirlo.

-¿Sentirlo?- pregunta Kankurou observando preocupado a su hermano.

Gaara responde algo en voz baja, pero Katt no puede llegar a escuchar bien aunque podría jurar que escucha el nombre de Naruto -¿Y ustedes como llegaron hasta aquí? una cosa es apoyar a Konoha otra es atacar Kumo- pregunta haciendo que Temari y Kankurou sonrían un poco olvidando por el momento el comentario de Gaara.

-Estamos apoyando a Konoha- responde Temari.

-Hace más de una semana llegó un aviso desde Konoha pidiendo apoyo en caso algo sucediera. La información que nos llegó no era muy específica pero informaba de un posible atentado de Kumo y algo sobre la presencia de Orochimaru en esa villa que se había descubierto luego de una infiltración- explica Kankurou mientras el grupo se detiene por momentos para revisar los cuartos de los lugares por donde van pasando -En Suna juntamos un grupo de ninjas y partimos a Konoha, el problema fue que cuando estábamos llegando una luz envolvió la villa y al entrar nos dimos con la sorpresa de que todos estaban inconcientes. Mandamos un aviso a Suna para que se enviara otro grupo más grande para que nos apoyaran y nos quedamos vigilando unos días, por suerte algunos ninjas de Konoha que regresaban de misión se nos unieron

-Cuando los refuerzos de nuestra villa llegaron decidimos avanzar hacia Kumo, si había un lugar con respuestas probablemente era aquí- agrega Temari al ver que su hermano ingresa a una habitación a investigar y deja a Katt esperando afuera -En el camino hasta aquí pudimos divisar un grupo bastante grande de Kumo dirigirse en dirección a Konoha. Mandamos un aviso y continuamos, con eso ya comprobamos que ellos eran la razón del problema.

-A ese grupo de ataque nos lo cruzamos a mitad de camino así que ellos deben de estar preparándose para atacar Konoha en estos instantes, aunque no tienen idea de la resistencia que van a encontrar- retoma la explicación Kankurou -Con las fuerzas de Kumo marchando a Konoha la villa no iba a aguantar una incursión nuestra y ya que el daño que hicieron a Konoha parece haber sido hecho desde la distancia, probablemente sea corregible de la misma manera.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" se pregunta Katt mientras escucha la explicación que le dan que obviamente es un resumen de varios días.

Gaara se detiene haciendo que el resto lo imite y se voltea a ver a Katt -¿Dónde esta el cuarto con los cristales que mencionaste?- pregunta.

-Más arriba- explica Katt sonriente mientras nota a Temari y Kankurou un poco nerviosos -El cuarto está junto a la oficina del Raikage.

Garra cambia de dirección, al parecer quiere revisar ese lugar. Cuando los otros comienzan a moverse Katt mira a Kankurou -¿Qué?- pregunta en voz baja confundida.

Kankurou mueve un poco la cabeza -Nada- responde también en voz baja.

Al llegar a la habitación notan que no están los cristales pero Katt pasa casi empujando a Gaara al ver a Kakashi en el piso, en el cuarto se ven los cuerpos de Orion, Tonbo e Iwashi y también los del Raikage y Kanou, todos tirados en el piso inconcientes, muy probablemente en la posición en la que cayeron cuando el resplandor los cegó. Kankurou parece que iba a decir algo pero se contiene al ver que Gaara ingresa tranquilo sin decir nada detrás de Katt.

Con un suspiro de alivio Katt se sienta junto a Kakashi "Si está vivo, sólo inconsciente" piensa observándolo y jalando a la pequeña bola de pelos rojiza que se encuentra cerca, también inconsciente.

-Deben de haber usado la forma de Kanou para mantener tranquilos a los ninjas que iban a ir en el ataque, perder al Raikage y a su ninja más fuerte hubiera sido devastador para la moral- comenta Kankurou mirando al ninja de Kumo.

-Les debe de haber costado mucho planear lo que hicieron y no querían echarse atrás sabiendo que Konoha ya sospechaba- dice Temari.

-Vamos a revisar, el resto del edificio, si encontramos los cristales, tal vez encontremos como revertir el estado en el que se encuentra Konoha- agrega Kankurou acercándose a Katt -Y por ahora estos se quedan aquí.

Sin muchas ganas para oponerse a esa decisión asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie saliendo del cuarto con los tres ninjas de Suna. Luego de revisar algunas habitaciones divisan a alguien moviéndose así que con cuidado van en esa dirección.

-Hay que tener cuidado- comenta Temari -Es extraño que alguien se esté moviendo y no nos haya atacado directamente.

-Vamos, Gaara tú quédate atrás con Katt en caso nos salten por la espalda- indica Kankurou mientras se adelanta un poco junto con su hermana.

Katt observa a Gaara para ver si le encuentra algo extraño "Y no creo que sea el pelo rojo, yo tengo pelo rojo y no me han estado mirando raro" piensa intrigada mientras lo observa "Ahora que lo veo bien, no tiene cejas…". Gaara voltea un poco la cabeza para verla, se le ve serio y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro -Entonces… ¿Por qué los cruces de miradas raras entre tus hermanos? Que hasta donde yo he podido ver que dos pelirrojos se crucen no trae ninguna catástrofe y fuera de eso te vez normal… obviando las cejas claro- comenta sonriente señalando el lugar de las cejas faltantes, pero no llega a decir más u obtener respuesta ya que Temari y Kankurou hacen unas señas para que se acerquen a la entrada de una habitación.

Al ingresar se ve que es bastante grande y se encuentra en el último piso del edificio. Ven a Kabuto esperándolos en el centro y unos cuatro ninjas de Kumo muertos en diversos puntos del cuarto.

-Ninjas de Suna, eso si es una sorpresa- comenta acomodándose los lentes -Y parece que me engañaste- agrega mirando a Katt -No te preocupes en unos minutos debe de estar llegando Orochimaru-sama.

-Entonces nos encargaremos primero de ti, para hacer tiempo mientras llega- comenta Kankurou haciendo que sus títeres se pongan de pie junto a él.

Kabuto sonríe algo escéptico -¿Van a pelear conmigo? Los ninjas de Suna no son conocidos por ser muy fuertes… miren como quedó su Kazekage.

Gaara observa un poco el cuarto, este tiene dos grandes ventanales hacia los lados y una puerta a unos metros detrás de Kabuto, sin decir nada Gaara desaparece en la arena y rápidamente pasa al lado de Kabuto colocándose frente a la puerta que estaba detrás de él.

-Katt, no te vayas a preocupar por que quedemos en la mitad de alguno de tus ataques… que nosotros no nos vamos a preocupar de eso contigo- comenta Kankurou sonriente con la mirada fija en Kabuto.

Katt no responde al comentario de Kankurou aunque le preocupa un poco, sabe que los títeres de él no son problema para ella, sería casi imposible que se quedara a la mitad, pero los ataques de sus hermanos si son algo de lo que debe de cuidarse así como ellos deben de tener cuidado con los ataques de ella. Kabuto sonríe y los cuatro cuerpos se levantan y corren hacia él rodeándolo y cubriéndolo. La escena se resume a Kabuto en el centro de la habitación rodeado por cuatro cuerpos, Gaara detrás de él, Kankurou frente a Kabuto, Katt un poco más atrás y Temari en la puerta por la que entraron.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta Temari algo fastidiada -Pensé que estaban muertos.

-Están muertos- responde Katt -No sé exactamente como lo hace pero los puede controlar, supongo que de modo similar al de Kankurou… es un médico ninja, aunque creo que le gusta jugar con los muertos, mientras más cerca está de ellos más hábiles son.

-¿Los controla como yo?- pregunta Kankurou con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea igual, tal vez los anima con órdenes ya dadas, no tengo idea.

-Había olvidado que ya habías visto este truco antes- comenta Kabuto sonriente.

En ese momento los títeres de Kankurou se lanzan velozmente con dirección a las ventanas cubriéndolas haciendo que Kabuto se quede en su sitio, por la posición de su cuerpo parecía que iba a tratar de escapar -Lo siento mucho, pero no es política de los ninjas de Suna dejar escapar a un enemigo- comenta burlonamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento Temari agita fuertemente su abanico y crea un fuerte ráfaga de viento que mantiene a Kabuto y sus cuerpos animados alejados de las ventanas, pero empujándolos en dirección a Gaara que espera impasible en la puerta, rodeado por su arena.

Al notar que Kabuto dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro Katt utiliza una bola de fuego que al entrar en contacto con el jutsu de viento de Temari aumenta considerablemente su tamaño y velocidad. La bola choca contra uno de los cuerpos que cubría a Kabuto dejándolo bastante chamuscado y haciendo que caiga al piso mientras que a Kabuto y dos más de los cuerpos les inflinge varias quemaduras.

Durante el jutsu se ve como Kankurou, que se encontraba más cerca, sufre un poco la mezcla de elementos, pudo evitar la bola ya que él estaba en el borde del jutsu de su hermana y las llamas aunque crecieron en todas direcciones si le permitieron saltar hacia atrás para evitar quemarse -No había considerado eso- comenta Kankurou levantándose del suelo.

En ese momento Kabuto emite un chakra verde desde sus manos que se extiende a hacia el frente en dirección a Kankurou y Katt, ambos logran evadir la emisión de chakra mientras que Temari lanza otra ráfaga de viento, en esta ocasión mucho más potente. Al sentir esto Kabuto emite el chakra desde sus pies y revienta el suelo, pero no cae sólo, la arena de Gaara va detrás de él.

Al ver esto Kankurou maldice un poco y manda a sus títeres a sacar del lugar a los tres cuerpos restantes, Katt se acerca hacia el hueco para tratar de saltar y seguir al escurridizo enemigo, pero en ese momento la arena se eleva hacia el techo fuertemente con Kabuto dentro de ella. Al verlo, y recordar que el asistente de Orochimaru parece ser reconocido por su habilidad para escapar, rápidamente hace los handseals para su jutsu que se expande alrededor de ella y hacia arriba, con esto golpea a Kabuto y revienta el techo.

Kankurou hace que Kuroari se eleve y capture a Kabuto que había sido lanzado por los aires. La sonrisa de Kankurou desaparece cuando ve la arena de su hermano rodear su títere -Oye Gaara no vayas a…- pero no llega a detenerlo, su hermano aplasta a Kabuto con el títere de su hermano incluido y caen pedazos de madera y carne al suelo.

-¡Gaara! ¿Acaso era eso necesario?- pregunta bastante molesto mientras recoge algunos de los pedazos de su títere.

-Kankurou sabes de más que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que se escape- interviene Temari.

Kankurou recoge algunos pedazos, hasta que Gaara levanta el resto con su arena y los coloca junto a él -Después voy a tener que quitarles la arena- se queja.

-¡Ya! ¿Vivimos en un desierto y te quejas de la arena?- le recrimina su hermana al notar su actitud mientras Katt observa muy divertida.

-Tenemos que seguir- interrumpe Gaara -Ya revisamos el lugar y no hay nada.

-Pues hay que encontrar esos cristales rápido, no vamos a poder quedarnos mucho cuando llegue Orochimaru- se queja Kankurou.

-Deben de haberlos movido a un lugar más cómodo, ese cuarto debe de haber sido sólo para almacenarlos y probarlos- dice Katt.

-Tal vez, pero no tenemos tiempo ni capacidad para registrar todo Kumo- comenta Kankurou mientras desaparece los restos de su títere dentro de un pergamino.

-No los van a haber metido en una casa- aclara Temari -No es que sean tantos lugares tampoco.

-En el volcán tal vez o en el templo- interviene Katt -Parecían lugares importantes y el volcán es donde tienen a sus Raikages de antes.

-El volcán- repite Gaara -Ahí está.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Temari con curiosidad.

-Había alguien vigilando el lugar, una mujer similar a mi…- agrega Gaara antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida -Aunque ya no la siento en las cercanías.

Katt observa con curiosidad a Gaara "Parecida a él… ¿Una pelirroja?" piensa con mucha curiosidad.

Temari y Kankurou observan intranquilos a Gaara pero luego de cruzar miradas deciden seguirlo y Katt aunque está bastante confundida por las miradas extrañas que le dan al pelirrojo de vez en cuando prefiere ahorrarse los comentarios por ahora. Al salir un ninja de Suna se les acerca para informar un poco, al parecer la villa está desierta, luego de escucharlo le avisan para que saquen a los inconcientes, con todo Raikage y Kanou incluidos mientras ellos van a buscar los cristales y que estén listos para escapar ya que es probable que Orochimaru aparezca en cualquier momento.

Al llegar al volcán ingresan a la gruta donde se supone están los cuerpos de los Raikages, ahí se encuentran con una caverna bastante grande que tiene tres ataúdes contra las paredes y los cristales acomodados en el centro del cuarto de la misma forma en que estaban la última vez que Katt los vio. El cristal central brilla y se ve activo, como si estuviera latiendo y esto, por algún motivo, empieza a provocarle dolores de cabeza a Katt muy similares a los que tiene cuando se despierta. El dolor intenso hace que pierda el equilibrio y se agache llamando la atención de los tres ninjas de Suna. Kankurou se acerca a ella preocupado para ver como está mientras Gaara la observa pero sin moverse de su sitio.

No pasan muchos segundos cuando el dolor de cabeza de Katt se detiene a la par que un sonido seco retumba en la gruta, al levantar la mirada ve a Temari muy cerca del cristal que ha dejado de brillar y ahora tiene una fisura por en medio, aunque aún es una sola pieza. La kunoichi de Suna sonríe satisfecha mientras observa su obra, al parecer fue ella con su abanico quien le dio el golpe.

-Listo- declara la kunoichi colocando su abanico en su espalda -Pero creo que vale la pena si nos llevamos todo en caso sea necesario.

-Espero que eso no vaya a ser necesario para arreglar a la gente en Konoha- murmura Kankurou en voz baja mientras ayuda a Katt a ponerse de pie.

-Eso fue resolver un problema rápido- comenta Katt mientras ve como Gaara usa su arena para sacar los cristales de la gruta casi de inmediato.

-Somos eficientes- responde Kankurou riendo un poco mientras salen del volcán.

Con los cristales siendo cargados por Gaara se dirigen velozmente hacia el edificio del Raikage donde los ninjas de Suna ya están listos con los inconscientes para moverlos fuera de la villa. Un viento frío acompañado del silencio inesperado del bosque cercano hace que todos los ninjas piensen en lo peor: Orochimaru.

-Rápido, tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que llegue- ordena Baki haciendo que los ninjas carguen los cristales y los cuerpos. Katt se acerca a Kakashi, pero Baki la detiene -No hay tiempo para momentos románticos- dice al verle la expresión en el rostro y luego le entrega a Orion -Aunque creo que esto es tuyo así que mejor llévalo.

El sonido de los árboles cayendo y la figura de una serpiente gigante con un hombre sobre su cabeza acercándose a gran velocidad hace que varios ninjas empiecen a retroceder lentamente, esperando que se les ordene partir para huir lo más pronto posible. Baki observa y empieza a meditar un poco la situación hasta que Gaara se envuelve en su arena y se eleva hasta el techo de un edificio donde parece estar esperando a que llegue Orochimaru.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de retenerlo- comenta Kankurou al ver que Baki iba a decir algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Orochimaru nos debe una, no sólo a Suna, sino a nosotros tres directamente- explica Temari colocando su abanico a su costado -Por más que el cuarto haya sido como era…

-No somos idiotas tampoco, simplemente vamos a retrasarlo, luego regresaremos a Suna, estoy seguro que si no llega a conseguir nada de aquí será suficiente molestia la que le vamos a causar- agrega Kankurou sacando un pergamino bastante grande y haciendo que Karasu empiece a moverse.

Baki parece que tenía ganas de responderles algo, pero Orochimaru se está acercando y a menos que logren una distracción va a ocurrir un enfrentamiento bastante grande. Dándoles una última mirada Baki ordena la retirada al resto de los ninjas.

-Ya oíste a Baki- dice Kankurou mirando a Katt -Tú también te vas con ellos.

-Orochimaru venía a buscarla ¿No?- pregunta Temari sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Si- responde Kankurou formando unos handseals y transformando a Karasu en Katt -Listo, no creo que se demore mucho en descubrir que no es Katt pero sé bien como hacer para que parezca ella.

Antes de poder quejarse, agradecerles o tratar de convencerlos para que no se queden con Orochimaru Baki la sujeta del brazo y la obliga a moverse -Nos vamos ahora.

Mientras se aleja ve como Orochimaru atraviesa la muralla con su serpiente gigante pero es detenido por una fuerte ventisca y luego rodeado por una gran cantidad de arena, pero algo más llama la atención de Katt, una figura más se une al Sannin y aunque le parezca imposible, está casi segura de que era Kabuto.

x x

Al fin Konoha, luego de un fastidioso camino de regreso que tomó más de lo que normalmente debería haber tomado, no sólo por la necesidad de ir por un camino más abierto para evitar ninjas de Kumo, si es que estaban regresando, sino que al llevar tanta gente inconciente y los cristales no se podía avanzar al paso normal. En el caso de Katt lo que se le suma a las incomodidades grupales ya mencionadas es que cada mañana la maldita jaqueca regresaba o tenía alguna discusión con Baki sobre regresar o esperar a Kankurou y si no era eso, tenía discusiones sobre sus intentos de cuidar demasiado a Kakashi.

Konoha por suerte parecía intacta aunque en las afueras no muy lejos era evidente que había ocurrido una batalla. Baki dirige al grupo por Konoha hasta llegar a donde la Hokage, en el camino varios curiosos con expresiones preocupadas se acercan a observar.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó aquí!?- grita Tsunade levantándose de su escritorio al ver la escena, sus ninjas inconscientes cargados por ninjas de Suna y con un extra del Raikage y un ninja de Kumo, rápidamente posa la mirada en Katt -Rápido y sin información innecesaria ¿Qué pasó con el resto de tu equipo?

-Quedaron inconscientes por un jutsu similar al que utilizó Leiko con los Hyuuga, pero esta vez fue con cristales- responde sin pensar mucho si debería o no decir eso frente a ninjas de otra villa.

-¡Shizune! llama a un grupo de médicos y a Hiashi- ordena Tsunade acercándose a los inconscientes y revisándolos. Luego de revisar incluso al Raikage se levanta y nuevamente va a su escritorio -Katt, y alguien de Suna que me pueda informar, quédense que quiero saber bien que ocurrió; el resto espere afuera a que llegue Shizune con los médicos, no se vayan a mover de ahí y dejen esos cristales aquí adentro.

x x

Luego de escuchar la historia de Katt y la de Baki Tsunade se queda bastante pensativa con la mirada fija en ambos, momentos después suspira relajándose y haciéndole una señal a Baki para que abandone el cuarto. Al quedarse sólo con Katt la observa con atención.

-¿Algo más que debas decirme? no te vez muy bien- comenta observándola con detenimiento.

-No, pero creo que me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza, porque amanezco con unas jaquecas horribles… tal vez sea culpa del cristal y que Kankurou y sus hermanos se hayan quedado tampoco es algo que me tenga de muy buen humor.

-Cuando venga Hiashi quiero que te revise, tocaste uno de los cristales así que tal vez esa sea la causa.

-¿Y ustedes estuvieron inconscientes o en algún lugar en especial?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Inconcientes o al menos nadie recuerda nada, el efecto no ha sido igual al que ocasionó Leiko- responde Tsunade algo pensativa -Aunque me preocupa un poco lo tuyo, tocaste esos cristales y estás despierta, probablemente eso fue obra de Kabuto, pero tengo mis dudas de que Kakashi y los otros hayan entrado a un estado como el que estuvo Konoha estos días, tal vez hayan acabado en algún recuerdo tuyo, no hay manera de saberlo ya que es tu pasado.

x x

Hiashi analiza un poco los cristales, a Katt y escucha con atención lo que ella le cuenta que ocurrió. El jefe de la familia Hyuuga manda a llamar a varios miembros del clan para realizar lo mismo que hicieron con Leiko. Luego de pensarlo mucho Hiashi cree que puede traerlos de regreso ya que la misma Katt está conciente, y que los recuerdos tan vívidos que tiene en las mañanas junto con los dolores de cabeza son causa de que aún está influenciada por el jutsu y al parecer la fisura que creó Temari en el cristal no lo ha dejado en tan mal estado como para no poder influenciar a un par de personas.

En una habitación fuertemente vigilada por un grupo de ANBUs los cristales son puestos en posición, cada cuerpo es colocado donde Katt recuerda que estaban y luego ella se coloca en su lugar sentada, para evitar que al caer al piso y se golpee.

-Probablemente vas a quedar inconsciente- advierte Hiashi antes de activar junto con los otros Hyuuga el jutsu.

Nuevamente luego del resplandor empieza a recordar cosas de su pasado, escenas de todo tipo, incluso algunas que no recordaba tanto, hasta que termina llegando a visualizar bien una, un paseo al campo con su colegio cuando era más chica, al tratar de moverse atrás vez del recuerdo siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, como si algo la hubiera golpeado, que hace que despierte.

Al abrir los ojos lentamente siente bastante bulla, se ve a Tsunade amenazando al Raikage y Kanou mientras Shizune trata de contenerla un poco. Iwashi y Tonbo parecen estar muy desubicados aunque al ver tantos ninjas de Konoha se mantienen tranquilos. Orion esta mirándola esperando a que le diga algo mientras siente que alguien le ayuda a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Kakashi bastante serio mientras la sostiene.

-Si…- responde pero el dolor de cabeza impide que agregue algo más y cambia de opinión -…No, la cabeza me está matando- rectifica cerrando los ojos.

-¡Te encontramos!- interviene el zorrito moviendo la cola.

Kakashi no agrega nada más y espera atento en caso el Raikage o Kanou hagan algo agresivo aunque con Tsunade ahí y varios Hyuugas es una posibilidad demasiado remota. Orion salta al regazo de Katt y se acomoda esperando a que le digan algo.

-¡Ya!- grita Tsunade haciendo que Shizune retroceda -Vamos a arreglar esto en mi oficina- ordena mirando al Raikage -Que dudo que quiera una guerra después de la visita de Orochimaru- El comentario hace que ambos ninjas de Kumo sigan sin decir una palabra a Tsunade que va acompañada por cuatro ANBU que aparecen de la nada e Ibiki que se une al grupo.

-¿Puedes caminar?- pregunta Kakashi cuando Tsunade sale del rango de visión.

Katt lo observa unos instantes y luego se pone de pie lentamente haciendo balance -Si- responde aunque su cabeza todavía la está matando.

Kakashi sonríe y se levanta junto a ella para luego observar un poco al resto de la gente que aún se encuentra presente.

-Nosotros esperaremos aquí- indica Baki mirando al resto de ninjas de Suna -Ojala Gaara y los otros estén bien- agrega en voz un poco más baja.

Los Hyuuga abandonan el lugar, si la Hokage los necesita ya regresarán luego, Iwashi y Tonbo imitan a los Hyuuga en ese aspecto mientras Shizune parece que va a empezar a trabajar con el papeleo.

-Vamos a tu casa a que descanses- dice Kakashi colocando su mano en el hombro de Katt mientras Orion salta a la cabeza del jonin aplastándole el pelo.

x x

Lentamente caminan por las calles de Konoha, es de noche y no hay casi movimiento o ruidos. El dolor de cabeza intenso ya pasó, pero eso no quita que le hayan quedado los rezagos de la molestia aún latiendo un poco. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del jonin avanza lentamente mientras lo sujeta del brazo.

Pasan varios minutos en silencio, extrañamente Kakashi no ha sacado su libro y simplemente está caminando junto a ella con la mirada al frente. Observándolo bien, Katt puede notar que se le ve bastante cansado.

-Kakashi- llama haciendo que el jonin voltee el rostro para verla -¿Estuviste inconsciente o fueron a algún lugar?

Kakashi sonríe y sigue avanzando con ella sin responderle cosa que hace que se fastidie un poco y cambie de sujeto para interrogar. Levantando un poco la mirada observa al zorro que continúa en la cabeza de Kakashi

-Orion ¿Dónde estuvieron?

-En un lugar verde- responde el zorrito moviendo la cola -Era extraño.

Katt baja la mirada un poco para volver a observar a Kakashi -¿Estuvieron en mi mundo?- el jonin continúa caminando tranquilamente sin responderle nada -¿Kakashi, estuvieron en mi mundo, con el Raikage y Kanou incluidos… y para colmo un zorro que habla?- pregunta de modo insistente empezando a irritarse.

-Si te empiezas a enojar no se te va a pasar el dolor de cabeza- comenta Kakashi sin dejar de caminar.

-Si no me ignoraras no me tendría que enojar- replica fastidiada "Ya me va a decir que es mi culpa que me esté enojando"

Por suerte para Kakashi no pasa mucho rato para que llegaran al departamento de Katt así que no tuvo que seguir evitándole dar respuestas por mucho. Al entrar Katt se dirige a su cuarto directamente, se quita la bandana dejándola caer al suelo y se desploma en la cama boca abajo, detrás de ella viene Kakashi caminando lentamente mientras Orion salta al suelo y corre a la cocina, probablemente en buscando algo que comer.

Al sentir al jonin Katt se arrima para dejarle sitio en la cama y cuando ya siente que lo tiene al costado levanta el rostro de la almohada y lo gira lentamente hacia él. Nota que Kakashi sigue sin tener su libro y que está dejando su bandana a un costado y al parecer de paso había recogido la de ella.

Cuando iba a decirle algo nota que el ojo del sharingan, a pesar de estar cerrado pareciera que estuviera moviéndose cosa que es bastante inusual, todas las noches que duerme con el ese ojo no tiene nada de peculiar a primera vista fuera de la cicatriz.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Te pasó algo?- pregunta preocupada.

-No- responde tranquilamente hasta que siente que Katt apoya su pecho sobre el de él y acerca su atención a su sharingan -Si quieres puedes verlo, pero después ya no me puedes molestar con que te cuente algo hoy día- responde divertido.

-Muéstrame- responde Katt seria sin quitar la mirada del ojo que se mantiene en movimiento.

Kakashi parece dudar un poco, probablemente esperaba que luego de haberle hecho eso de 'un solo pedido por noche' antes, ella decidiría mandarlo al diablo y seguir con las preguntas. Al notar que parece estar hablando en serio suspira pesadamente y abre su ojo.

-Todavía no puedo controlarlo bien- comenta sin explicar nada más.

-¿Qué…?- pregunta en un murmullo sin saber bien que está viendo. El sharingan se ve diferente, los pequeños puntos ahora se encuentran alargados y el ojo parece estar en mucho movimiento tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva forma -¿Por qué cambió?- pregunta al salir de la sorpresa inicial.

-Lo forcé demasiado- responde sin dar más detalles -Me consume bastante chakra, aunque en unos días debo de haberme acostumbrado a activarlo o no, es sólo costumbre.

Katt iba a empezar a preguntar sobre cómo lo consiguió pero se detiene antes de hacerlo -¿Y no te causa algún efecto raro?- pregunta preocupada -Normalmente el sharingan te tendía a cansar bastante.

Kakashi cierra el ojo del sharingan y sonríe -En este momento aunque parezca no está activo, aunque me consume mucho más energía de lo que el sharingan normal hacía antes- responde hasta que su ojo se deja de mover y lo vuelve a abrir -Ya dejó de molestarme así que supongo que está normal- Katt observa y asiente con la cabeza, ahora el sharingan que conocía está nuevamente visible.

Katt se acomoda contra el cuerpo de él y decide dejarlo en paz por esa noche "Debe de estar cansado y yo también lo estoy, no vale la pena insistir tanto ahora" piensa relajándose.

El sonido de un pergamino apareciendo hace que la kunoichi levante la cabeza y observe el objeto fastidiada -Si acabo de estar donde Tsunade hace unas tres horas- comenta irritada mientras se levanta para ver de que se trata. Al abrir el pergamino este sólo le muestra una frase 'Katt, dale el pergamino a Kakashi'. Kakashi que se encuentra observando desde la cama extiende la mano al notar que Katt voltea el rostro en dirección hacia él.

-Regreso en un rato- dice luego de leer el pergamino y colocarse su bandana.

-¿Vas a salir? ya es tarde y estas cansado.

-No creo que me demore mucho- responde sonriéndole y saliendo lentamente por la puerta.

Katt se acerca a la ventana de su sala y ve como Kakashi se aleja a paso lento en dirección a donde Tsunade, luego de unos minutos de perderlo de vista empieza a sentir curiosidad "Probablemente quiere saber que pasó con él y los otros, esa parte, a menos que el Raikage se la haya contado, no la conoce" piensa asomándose por la ventana y apoyándose en el marco de esta antes de poner una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y saltar al techo más cercano "Si no me quiere contar que pasó… lo escucharé cuando se lo cuente a Tsunade."

Katt no se demora mucho en llegar hasta el edificio de Tsunade y con cuidado ingresa a el, sabe que por la velocidad con la que camina Kakashi debe de incluso estar llegando después de ella, pero eso le da tiempo para buscar un buen lugar para escuchar. Entrando al cuarto de al lado desliza uno de los paneles del techo y se desliza para quedar encima de la pared que separa las habitaciones "Ni loca me apoyo en uno de los paneles de más adelante… será para que Tsunade me sienta moverme" piensa mientras coloca su oreja pegada al panel para tratar de escuchar.

-Entonces ya regresan para Suna- se escucha decir a Tsunade.

-Si, aunque realmente agradezco que planeé mandar un grupo a buscar a Gaara y sus hermanos- agradece Baki -Tenemos órdenes de regresar en cuanto el problema acabe.

-No hay problema con eso, esos chicos se quedaron a retener a Orochimaru, no voy a dejarlos abandonados luego de la ayuda que prestaron a Konoha.

-Espero que regresen a Suna, después de esto ya no va a podárseles negar mi recomendación para volverlos jonin- comenta Baki frustrado.

-¿Aún no tienen candidatos para el nuevo Kazekage?- pregunta Tsunade preocupada.

-No, hay muchos problemas entre los miembros del concejo y el señor feudal- responde antes de despedirse y salir.

"¿Todavía no tienen noticias de ellos?" piensa preocupada recordando que se quedaron a retrazar a Orochimaru despegando su oreja del panel y mirando al frente sin fijar la vista en nada. Pasan unos minutos y siente la voz de Tsunade que empieza a hablar así que regresa su oreja al panel.

-Hasta que llegas- dice en un tono fastidiada.

-Perdón, pero Katt no me dejaba salir- responde Kakashi haciendo que Katt ponga una mueca de cólera en el rostro "Mentiroso no te retuve más de un minuto…"

-No importa, quiero que me expliques que ocurrió luego del jutsu, luego ya revisaré el informe que me des para ver si necesito alguna especificación- interrumpe Tsunade con voz seria -Asumo que Shizune te entregó un resumen de lo ocurrido y estás al tanto.

-Si, pude ver un poco lo que estuvo haciendo Katt y el grupo de ayuda de Suna- responde antes de empezar a relatar lo que ocurrió con él y el resto que cayeron bajo el jutsu. Luego de unos segundos la voz de Kakashi se vuelve a escuchar -Cuando el efecto de la luz pasó estábamos de pie en un bosque, en las mismas posiciones, pero sin Katt por ningún lado, en ese instante el Raikage trató de hacer algún ninjutsu pero no resultó, para nosotros la situación estaba igual, no podíamos realizar ningún tipo de jutsu así que la pelea se basó completamente en taijutsu, por suerte en ese aspecto teníamos la ventaja por la edad del Raikage. Luego de unos momentos notamos que no íbamos a llegar a nada así que entramos en una tregua.

En ese momento se puede escuchar un chasquido con la lengua, al parecer lo de tregua no le hizo mucha gracia a Tsunade -¿Tregua? Debieron de dejarlos inconcientes y enterrarlos en algún lugar mientras resolvían el problema- comenta.

-Ya que Katt era la que faltaba consideré prioritario encontrarla aunque luego recordé que dada la naturaleza del jutsu era probable que ella no estuviera presente, sino que estuviéramos en alguno de sus recuerdos- explica bastante serio -Eso me preocupó mucho, no quería influir en cosas de su pasado así que opté por mantener a Orion olfateando el área en caso sintiera a Katt. Cerca de un día después mientras pensábamos que hacer decidí seguir tratando con algún jutsu, más precisamente con el de Oboro, la situación ya no me estaba agradando, nuestros cuerpos probablemente estaban abandonados en Kumo y quien sabe como se procedería con ellos, en especial con Katt que si se analizaba la escena podría notarse que ella era la base de donde cayó el jutsu- Kakashi se detiene por unos momentos, no se siente movimiento ni murmullos que indiquen que quizás la hayan notado, pero luego de una breve pausa continúa -Traté esa noche de abrir un portal, pero lo único que conseguí fue un dolor muy intenso en el sharingan, al menos hasta que segundos después logré abrir un portal.

-¿El sharingan?- pregunta Tsunade interesada.

-Ha evolucionado a otro estado más avanzado, estoy trabajando en controlarlo, parece que permite la apertura de portales de una manera mucho más eficiente- indica -Mangekyou sharingan- agrega en una voz fría.

-¿Y tienes idea como fue que sucedió? ¿Algo del mundo de Katt quizás?- especula con interés la Hokage.

-No, creo que fue algo más personal- corrige Kakashi.

-Explícate.

Kakashi se queda callado por unos momentos -Simplemente sabía que tenía que tratar de hacer algo o realmente iba a pesarme quedarme sin hacer nada- explica cortante.

-Dime que no tiene relación con Katt, no quiero tener que agregar a su expediente que influye en el sharingan- dice Tsunade preocupada.

-Si tiene que ver pero no de la manera que cree, dudo que pueda influenciar otro sharingan- responde Kakashi en un tono suave.

-Bueno, guárdate eso si no lo consideras importante- comenta Tsunade.

-Lo es, pero no tiene nada que ver con la misión- agrega en un tono distante que le produce mucha curiosidad a Katt -Al abrir el portal pude moverme con el resto, pero al parecer había una barrera, así que lo único que conseguí fue moverme por el tiempo dentro del plano de Katt y más específicamente, por como se veía todo, dentro de la época en la que Katt estaba viva. Estuvimos tratando un par de veces, cada vez que el sharingan se activaba, aunque al final fueron los Hyuuga quienes nos sacaron.

-Comprendo…- dice Tsunade al terminar de escuchar a Kakashi -Sé que acabas de regresar, pero quería asignarte la búsqueda de Gaara, Kankurou y Temari, aún no hay noticias sobre ellos y si se quedaron a retener a Orochimaru deben de haber tenido problemas.

-Puedo ir, pero quiero el mismo equipo, conocen el estado de la zona actualmente- indica Kakashi. Al escuchar esto Katt se alegra un poco, al menos podría estar buscándolos y no simplemente esperando a tener alguna noticia.

-No- interrumpe la voz de Ibiki que al parecer había estado presente sin decir nada hasta ahora -Katt no puede ir.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta Tsunade fastidiada.

-Orochimaru la estaba buscando, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, mandarla a una zona donde sabemos que él está no es seguro- responde tranquilamente.

-Katt me está esperando, si simplemente desaparezco va a sospechar- aclara Kakashi.

-Podría mandarle una misión- sugiere Tsunade.

-No, es muy tarde, ni ella caería en algo así- responde Ibiki haciendo que Katt dibuje una expresión de niña engreída en el rostro -Sería mejor dejarla inconsciente.

-No creo que eso sea necesario- interviene Kakashi antes de que Ibiki asuma que tiene autorización para hacerlo -Podríamos dejar a Guy cuidándola- agrega en un tono jovial.

-No- responde Ibiki cortante.

-Ya, voy a mandar a Guy con Iwashi y Tonbo y nos ahorramos problemas- declara Tsunade dando por terminado el asunto y mandando a Kakashi de regreso con Katt.

Al sentir que Kakashi abandona el edificio, Katt hace lo mismo con mucho cuidado, si Ibiki está cerca quiere decir que debe de andar alerta ya que sabe de más que tiene la mala costumbre de escuchar cosas que no debe. Rápidamente regresa para su departamento, Kakashi es probable que regrese sin prisa, pero tiene un zorro que interrogar y necesita privacidad para eso.

-Orioncito- dice en tono melodioso al regresar.

El pequeño zorro sale de la cocina y la observa -Dame carne o no hablo.

-Pequeño... zorrito adorable- comenta Katt frenándose antes de soltarle algo que pudiera provocar que el zorro suba sus precios.

-Mañana te hago un asado y lo acompaño con muchos cubitos de queso sólo para ti- ofrece mirando al pequeño animal que parece estar analizando la oferta.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Kakashi estaba preocupado por mi?- pregunta sentándose en el suelo frente al zorro mientras sus ojos brillan expectantes.

-No lo sé, no le pregunté- responde moviendo la cabeza.

-Ya sé que no le preguntaste, pero eso no se tiene que preguntar- replica frustrada.

-No lo sé.

-¿Actuaba diferente?

-Un poco, se movía más aunque estaba cansado- responde moviendo la cola -Me preguntaba si podía sentir donde estabas cada vez que abría un portal.

-¿Me sentiste?- pregunta intrigada.

-Una vez, sólo me acompañó él a ver, aunque los otros dudaban un poco de que eso fuera una buena idea.

-¿Me viste?- pregunta muy interesada.

-Creo, te veías diferente, más chica y estabas en un jardín muy grande con una casa muy grande- responde levantando la cabeza para acentuar el hecho de que todo le pareció grande.

-¿Grande?- repite confundida "Mi casa era grande pero nada tan extraordinario… a menos que haya sido en alguna vacación con mi abuela…" piensa no muy contenta, normalmente no le gustaba mencionar o mostrar la antigüedad que la familia de su abuela había logrado mantener por varias generaciones por métodos no necesariamente ortodoxos -¿Y qué estaba haciendo?- pregunta unos instantes después.

-Estabas tratando de llamar la atención de un señor rubio y una señora pelirroja que estaban rodeados por varias maletas- responde el zorro.

"Alguno de los veranos en los que me depositaron donde mi abuela, lo malo es que eso lo hicieron un buen par de veces, podría haber sido cualquiera de esas" piensa -¿Nadie te vio hablando no?- pregunta al recordar que su zorro habla, pero que eso no es muy normal en su mundo, un grupo de gente loca puede ser, pero un zorro parlanchín es algo nuevo.

-No- responde -Kakashi me tuvo con él todo el tiempo.

Cuando Katt se disponía a hacer más pregunta siente que la puerta de abre y su zorro retorna ala cocina "¡No! Yo quería hablar más con el zorro" piensa al ver como se escapa.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?- pregunta Kakashi al notarla.

-Nada- responde poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Ya no te molesta la cabeza por lo que veo.

-Cuando te fuiste a ver a Tsunade ya no me molestaba- responde acercándose a él y tomándolo de las manos para jalarlo al cuarto. Por suerte no pone resistencia y se deja jalar con curiosidad. Al llegar al cuarto Katt jala a Kakashi a la cama y con una sonrisa en el rostro se queda observándolo luego de que él se quitó nuevamente la bandana y los guantes así como el chaleco.

-Te vez alegre- observa extrañado.

-Un poco, es que ya no me duele la cabeza- responde sonriente hasta que lo sujeta de la muñeca en caso trate de escaparse -Kakashi… ¿Cuándo estuviste en el jutsu estabas preocupado por mi?

-¿Por qué hubiera estado preocupado?- pregunta sonriente consiguiendo que Katt se enoje un poco por su respuesta.

-¿Por qué no me veías?- responde algo molesta aunque nota que Kakashi la observa interesado al escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te veía?- pregunta interesado.

"¡Diablos! Cierto que no podía saber que él no me veía…" -Pues yo estaba fuera del jutsu, es lógico- miente sin quitarle la mirada -Y no me cambies de tema- agrega -¿Estabas preocupado?- insiste ya un poco más seria, ya sabe que si parecía que lo estaba, pero necesita oírlo de él.

Kakashi se queda mirándola unos segundos -Si- responde iluminándole los ojos de alegría a Katt -Pero después se me quitó, era prioritario salir de ese jutsu- agrega haciendo que Katt se le borre la sonrisa -Si estabas sola afuera ibas a tener muchos problemas- concluye antes de que ella se le lanzara encima para tratar de estrangularlo.

-No estaba sola- responde -Bueno, al menos no al final- agrega pensativa recordando lo fácil que se le había ido de la mente Kankurou y sus hermanos.

Kakashi la mira directamente a los ojos como si supiera que es lo que está pensando -No vas a poder ir aunque logres escaparte sin que yo me de cuenta- declara bastante serio -Es mejor que descanses y duermas, ya hay un grupo buscándolos- Katt iba a replicarle eso pero Kakashi coloca su dedo suavemente sobre la boca de ella para que no hable y la acomoda a costado de él. Cuando nota que parece que está tranquila cierra los ojos rodeándola con los brazos.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal andaban los hermanitos arena y cómo pelearon en su lamentablemente breve aparición? ¿Qué tal Kakashi-kun? y en general ¿les gustó el capítulo? Con esto me quito de encima de la lista de pendientes lo de volver jonin a los chicos arena y el Mangekyou Sharingan de Kakashi.

Probablemente Sasuke ponga un punto extra a mirar feo a Katt (Orochimaru debe de haber salido corriendo a buscarla en lugar de entrenarlo xD)

El próximo capítulo "Contrato sin sangre"

Ya saben dejen comentarios, teorías, quejas o dudas que les hayan quedado (yo misma me quejo de no haber podido encontrarle forma para poder hacer que Gaara hablara más xD, así que fans de Gaara den su opinión)


	47. Chapter 47

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 47**

Contrato sin sangre

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a molestarla. Con pereza abre los ojos y da un gran bostezo antes de notar que al tratar de estirarse se ve impedida de hacerlo por unos brazos que la rodean, esto hace que esboce una pequeña sonrisa y gire un poco la cabeza para ver a Kakashi que se encuentra dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de ella.

Al tratar de salir del abrazo, el jonin abre los ojos casi al instante -¿Te estás yendo?- pregunta levantando un poco la cabeza, extrañamente se le escucha bastante despierto.

-Al baño- contesta ella -¿Y qué haces despierto a estas horas? Normalmente te tengo que mover mucho para despertarte- agrega con un gesto de curiosidad.

-No lo sé, te moviste y me desperté- responde regresando a apoyar la cabeza a la espalda de ella.

-Debo de ser cómoda, pero vas a tener que dejarme ir- comenta Katt esperando a que la suelte para poder ir tranquila al baño, al notar que parece reírse un poco y no la deja ir empieza a forcejear un poco hasta que logra escaparse.

Cuando sale del baño, un poco más arreglada, se dirige a la cama con la intención de regresar a los cómodos brazos del jonin, pero es interceptada por su zorro que la observa sonriente y moviendo vívidamente la cola "Cierto que le prometí un asado y mucho queso" piensa al verlo.

Cuando regresa la mirada hacia la cama nota que no ve a Kakashi recostado en ella pero en ese instante siente el sonido de la ducha en el baño haciendo que regrese hacia la puerta de este sólo para encontrarla cerrada "¿Acaso es tan difícil hacer las cosas como una persona normal?" piensa algo frustrada, no sólo por no poder regresar a descansar con él sino por la forma en la que se mueve alrededor de ella "Está en mi casa, no en una misión"

Mientras espera a que Kakashi salga, hace el desayuno bajo la mirada expectante de su zorro -El asado es para el almuerzo- dice para sacarse de encima al animalito que la observaba sin quitarle la vista de encima por un segundo "Voy a tener que ir a comprar para poder hacerle su asado" se dice a si misma con desgano.

x x

Un par de horas antes del almuerzo Katt sale a comprar lo que necesita para el asado que le prometió a su zorro, extrañamente cuando se dirige a la puerta Kakashi la sigue mientras lee su libro y continúa siguiéndola por todo el camino hasta llegar a la tienda. Mientras compra, el jonin sigue detrás de ella hasta que la actitud de casi sombra de él empieza a fastidiarla un poco.

-Si vas a venir, al menos podrías hablar o dejar de leer tu libro- le recrimina mientras carga sus bolsas.

Kakashi despega la mirada del libro y la posa en Katt que está mirándolo con una expresión de niña esperando que le hagan caso. El jonin piensa por unos momentos y luego se acerca a Katt para ayudarla con las bolsas mientras con la otra mano vuelve a colocar su libro en frente de sus ojos y empieza a caminar de regreso a la casa de ella.

Katt se queda inmóvil unos momentos, cuando se decidió a ayudarla pensó ilusamente que Kakashi había reconsiderado su actitud de seguirla sin decir nada mientras lee su libro, pero no, simplemente le quitó de encima las bolsas que al fin de cuentas no es como si ella no pudiera cargarlas. Cuando reacciona lo alcanza aún con la expresión de engreimiento en el rostro aunque no muy segura de que decirle, sabe de más que enfrentarse a ese libro es una batalla perdida "Es el libro del infierno…" piensa mirando macabramente al pequeño objeto.

x x

El almuerzo pasa tranquilo, el zorrito disfruta su asado y el queso que le da Katt así que al menos ya no le debe nada a esa invocación explotadora. Kakashi pasa el principio de la tarde medio dormido hasta que Katt empieza a molestarlo para salir o hacer algo impidiendo que siga dormido así que retoma su lectura.

-Deberíamos salir- sugiere la kunoichi luego de un par de horas en que había dejado en paz al jonin.

-¿Necesitas comprar algo?- pregunta sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

-No, simplemente quiero salir contigo- responde mirándolo seria -Al menos cambiarías de ambiente para leer tu libro- agrega en un intento por llamar su atención. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta opta por algo que es sabido tiende a dar resultados para mover a un hombre -Kakashi, estaba pensando…- dice acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro y rodeándolo con los brazos -…Que podíamos tener dos hijos.

Al escuchar esto Kakashi gira levemente la cabeza para mirarla, al observar lo sonriente que parece estar la kunoichi levanta un poco la ceja con curiosidad dejando su libro en frente de él pero ya sin prestarle atención.

-Si, ¿tú qué opinas?- agrega al notar que ya tiene su atención -Un niño y una niña.

-¿A dónde querías ir?- pregunta ignorando lo último que Katt había estado hablando.

-No lo sé, a donde sea, al parque si quieres, mientras no nos quedemos aquí- explica sonriente al ver que Kakashi comienza a ponerse de pie.

x x

Es una tarde soleada y tranquila, ambos ninjas van caminando por uno de los parques de Konoha. Katt va sonriente y feliz casi colgada del brazo de Kakashi, no es algo de todos los días salir con él, y el jonin camina sin ninguna preocupación sujetando su libro con su mano libre y con el zorro bien sentado encima de su cabeza. Luego de caminar tranquilos por un buen rato Katt ve un bonito y frondoso árbol y lleva a Kakashi hasta ahí. Él como ni siquiera mira por donde avanza se deja llevar sin problemas.

Orion salta al piso en el momento en que la pareja se sienta y se pone a olfatear el área. Katt ve al zorrito y le da pena dejarlo sin atención mientras ella trata de entablar una conversación con Kakashi, pero no quiere perder la oportunidad que tiene ahora que logró hacer que al menos saliera con ella.

-Kakashi, invoca a tus perros- pide Katt.

-¿Por?- pregunta mientras lee.

-Para que Orioncito no esté sólo además esos pobres perros deben de querer salir de ese plano de vez en cuando para algo que no sea trabajar o comer- explica con una sonrisa.

Kakashi cierra su libro e invoca a sus perros, que como siempre aparecen en formación. Al notar que están en la mitad de un parque y ver a Kakashi con Katt sin que les de ninguna orden y con el zorrito mirándolos parece que captan que no tienen trabajo así que se dispersan con Orion que los sigue.

-Listo, ahora podemos…- comenta alegre hasta que se detiene al ver a Kakashi recostado contra el árbol con la cara enterrada en el libro -…Hablar.

Katt decide dejarlo por unos momentos, al final de cuentas ella fue la que sugirió que cambiara de ambiente para leer su libro y eso es lo que está haciendo. Aburrida decide recostarse cerca de él bajo la sombra del árbol mientras observa como su zorro juega a perseguir a los perros de Kakashi. Pasa cerca de una hora continúa recostada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos mientras observa como ahora son lo perros los que quieren atrapar a Orion.

-Kakashi, ¿no te cansa estar sin moverte tanto rato?- pregunta sin mirarlo.

Al sentir un poco de movimiento trata de girar, pero un peso cerca de su espalda se lo impide. El jonin acaba de apoyar su cabeza en la cintura de ella y la está usando como almohada para poder seguir leyendo su libro.

-No me refería a eso- murmura sin poder moverse "Supongo que voy a tener que molestarlo de nuevo si quiero que hable…" piensa sonriendo "Aunque ahora cambiemos a otro tema…" -Kakashi quiero que me regales algo- dice sintiendo un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza por parte de él -Si, quiero algo… que sea brillante… portátil y chiquito- declara sonriente.

Kakashi medita por unos segundos -¿Quieres que te regale a Kami?- pregunta tranquilamente.

-¿Kami?- repite pensando en el niño que, era en cierto aspecto cierto que podía encajar con la descripción -¡No! yo me refería a un…

-Ya está oscureciendo, mejor nos vamos yendo- interrumpe Kakashi sin dejar que termine de hablar y poniéndose de pie.

Katt observa el cielo, ya está de un tono rojizo y el sol está empezando a desaparecer en el horizonte. Los perros de Kakashi al verlo de pie se acercan, con Orion incluido para ver si quiere decirles algo, pero ya que no lo hace los ocho canes se des-invocan dejando a Orion rodeado de una nube de humo.

Katt suspira derrotada mientras se pone de pie, es cierto que logró sacar a Kakashi, pero fuera de eso no consiguió mucho "Eso me pasa por ser amable y tratar de dejarle algo de tiempo para que leyera su libro" piensa mientras los tres regresan para su departamento. Ahora Konoha si está un poco más movida, con los puestos de comida ya abiertos y empezando a llenarse de gente. La pareja se detiene unos momentos en una tienda ya que Kakashi decide comprar algo para la cena, en uno de los locales cercanos se puede ver a Chouji comiendo alegremente con su equipo y con Kurenai que parece haber acompañado a Asuma. Ino ve a Katt y saluda levemente con la mano, parece que prefiere evitar hacer algo muy llamativo ya que tiene a Kurenai ahí y a ambos jonins se les ve conversando a gusto. Katt le sonríe de vuelta hasta que siente que Kakashi está esperando para irse.

x x

Nuevamente en el departamento de Katt y con los estómagos llenos, la kunoichi retoma sus intentos para sacarle algo de afecto a Kakashi. Ahora que está algo pesado luego de comer duda que trate de escapar y el problema de que la ignore parece poder ser resuelto tocando algunos temas que por instinto Kakashi parece evitar. En los minutos que espera para que el jonin se encuentre cómodo y no desee moverse aunque necesite evitar dar una respuesta, Katt se pone a pensar nuevamente en Kankurou y como casi no hizo nada a comparación de él y sus hermanos.

-Había estado pensando- dice Katt rompiendo el silencio de la sala donde se encontraban recostados en el sillón -Luego de lo que ocurrió en Kumo…- continúa captando un poco la atención de Kakashi -Debería de volver a tratar convertirme en ANBU.

Kakashi ríe un poco y luego la observa sonriente -Que graciosa eres.

-No es broma. Si me vuelvo ANBU el ermitaño me aceptaría y podría entrenar con él… ya va bastante tiempo desde que estoy casi en el mismo nivel- responde un poco desanimada.

-Sigue entrenando, lograste alcanzar el nivel que muchos ninjas de tú edad tienen, no hay necesidad de que sigas corriendo- explica -Además, ser ANBU implica cosas que no creo estés preparada para hacer, sin contar que es un trabajo demasiado peligroso.

-Tú fuiste ANBU- reclama.

-Si, y me retiré- responde calmadamente -Sería muy peligroso que fueras ANBU, muchas de las misiones tienen un alto porcentaje de acabar mal y eso le encantaría a Orochimaru o Akatsuki- agrega en un tono tranquilo aunque algo preocupado.

Katt suspira fuertemente y mira al jonin con un gesto de pesadez -No entiendo porque insisten en que no podría hacer el trabajo de ANBU, sé que no debe de ser fácil pero dudo que no se pueda trabajar.

-La mayoría, por no decir todos, los ninjas recibimos entrenamiento psicológico de pequeños, incluso con eso no todos son aptos para el trabajo. Sería muy difícil que alguien te cuidara si te vuelves ANBU y ahí un error por más pequeño que sea te puede costar la vida- explica serio retirando del rostro de ella un mechón de cabello mientras la observa -Y bueno, en tú caso tú traes problemas- agrega en un tono ameno.

-Yo no traigo problemas, y menos a los ANBU, en el peor de los casos aparece algún enemigo, pero se supone que son fuertes, supongo que podrían con lo que apareciera. Tampoco soy la peste negra como para que se quede sin vida los lugares por donde paso- se queja del comentario de Kakashi.

-¿Peste negra?- pregunta con curiosidad -¿Es pariente tuya?

-¿Pariente?- repite intrigada hasta que recuerda su no muy apreciado apodo. En ese momento Kakashi salta para evitar a Katt que estaba a punto de sujetarlo -¡Ven acá!- grita al ver al jonin de pie con el sillón entre ambos.

Kakashi sonríe, no parece que vaya a atender la petición que acaba de gritarle, por lo que Katt salta para tratar de capturarlo, pero termina atrapando uno de los cojines del sillón con el que Kakashi cambió de lugar. El juego de atrapar a Kakashi concluye luego de varios minutos donde Katt atrapó cualquier cosa excepto a Kakashi y a su zorro que de vez en cuando entraba a la cocina y salía con un pedazo de queso en la boca. Por cansancio Katt decide dejar de tratar de atraparlo por lo que a pocos momentos de esto Kakashi se acerca a ella para ir a dormir.

x x

Katt se encuentra entrenando con Orion, como siempre está tratando de lograr darle un golpe a la pequeña invocación, pero lo más cerca que llega a tenerlo en sus puños es cuando el animalito salta a ellos para correr por encima de ella, pegado con su chakra, haciendo que la kunoichi se desespere tratando de quitárselo de encima. La noche fue relativamente placentera, como normalmente era cuando dormía con Kakashi, pero en un momento el sharingan cambió haciendo que el jonin se moviera más de la cuenta y la despertara, al estar dormido él no estaba en tanto control de su cuerpo. Cuando amaneció le dijo a Katt que era mejor que entrenara un poco, que el iba a revisar unas cosas y volvería un poco antes de que anochezca, ya que se veía un poco preocupado no puso muchos peros o insistió para saber que iba a hacer.

A la hora del almuerzo decide ir a comer ramen, hace bastante que no lo hacía y no es que no le gustara simplemente que prefería evitarlo para que Kakashi no la termine llevando ahí las pocas veces que salgan, no sería de extrañar que diera de excusa que la ha visto comer ramen y asume que le encanta. Al llegar al puesto se encuentra con Iruka que al parecer si tiene la costumbre de frecuentarlo bastante.

-Iruka, hace tiempo que no te veía- saluda al verlo.

-Antes se te notaba más por Konoha- responde sonriendo -Supongo que se te pegó alguna costumbre de Kakashi.

-Yo no llego tarde- se defiende luego de sentarse y ordenar.

-No, pero aunque se te ve casi lo mismo que a él, mayormente comprando algo o cuando te llaman para alguna misión- aclara sonriendo hasta que fija los ojos en Katt.

-¿Qué?- pregunta extrañada por el cambio de actitud.

-Nada- responde regresando la vista a su comida dejando a Katt muy confundida.

-Yo quiero la carne del ramen- interrumpe Orion desde el hombro de Katt.

Katt observa a su zorro y le da el trozo de carne que flotaba en el ramen haciendo que el animalito como muy alegre -¿No te seguirá dando miedo no?

-No me da miedo, simplemente no me gustan los zorros- responde mirando a la invocación que lo observa con curiosidad -Además no deberías decir que le tengo miedo con él presente, es un zorro probablemente va a dedicarse a aprovecharse de eso- explica mientras continúan comiendo.

x x

Al sentir que llega Kakashi Katt, que había estado descansando después de un día de entrenamiento, sale de su cuarto para verlo. El jonin se le ve como de costumbre, despreocupado y con su libro tapándole el rostro mientras camina. Al acercarse Katt nota que huele bien y no es que normalmente apeste sino que da la impresión que se tomó una ducha antes de llegar "Se bañó en la mañana antes de irse… y nunca he visto que se duche dos veces al día, a menos que haya estado entrenando o algo similar no tendría que haberlo hecho" piensa observándolo cosa que hace que Kakashi desvíe su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer?- pregunta cuando nota que le está prestando atención.

-No, no es algo que vaya a terminar en un día, pero ya acabé por hoy- responde cerrando su libro y mirándola sonriente.

-¿Quieres comer?- pregunta al notar que para variar, Kakashi no había llegado a la hora que dijo, el anochecer había pasado hace bastante, así que podían cenar sin que pareciera que es muy temprano.

Durante la cena Katt mira a Kakashi que simplemente está esperando a que ella termine de comer. Tiene mucha curiosidad de saber que ha estado haciendo, parece que entrenando, pero hasta ahora no había notado que fuera del estilo de persona que entrena "…A menos que esté viendo como controlar su sharingan, eso es algo nuevo y probablemente necesite tiempo para poder controlarlo bien…" deduce aunque aún con algunas dudas, no tiene idea como sea que Kakashi haga para aprender a controlar algo como eso, lo que le trae dudas es que no parece estar agotado como normalmente quedaba luego de usar el sharingan por mucho tiempo, pero para entrenarlo se supone debería de usarlo y no da muestras de cansancio excesivo "Por ahora no lo molestaré con eso…" piensa terminando de comer.

Unos momentos después de estar en la cama recostada junto a él sin poder dormir todavía gira el rostro hacía Kakashi con una gran sonrisa -Kakashi- llama hasta que siente que este mueve la cabeza en dirección a ella -¿Ya tienes mi regalo?- pregunta riendo un poco.

Kakashi piensa por unos instantes -Algo brillante, portátil y chiquito que no es Kami- dice meditándolo -¡Si!- responde alegre haciendo que Katt levante la ceja.

-¿Si?

-Si, justo al venir a tu casa lo recordé y pase por una tienda para comprártelo, escogí el más brillante- explica levantándose de la cama y buscando entre sus cosas que se encontraban a un costado. Katt observa con los ojos expectantes mientras ve como el jonin revisa sus cosas hasta que parece que lo encuentra "¿Me compró un anillo? Yo lo decía de broma… bueno, no es que no quiera que me de uno pero…" piensa mientras se sonroja un poco.

En el momento en que Kakashi se voltea los ojos de Katt están brillantes de emoción hasta que Kakashi le presenta su regalo -¡Un nuevo shuriken! Es brillante, chiquito y portátil- declara sonriente y animado antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo al sentir que Katt le salta encima para matarlo.

Luego de muchos cambios de lugar con objetos de la casa por parte de Kakashi y gritos de Ibiki para que dejen de hacer bulla Katt cae rendida al suelo, el día de entrenamiento más el ejercicio extra de la noche la terminaron tumbando. Kakashi aparece en frente de ella, que está tirada en el suelo boca abajo, se agacha sonriente y le muestra el shuriken.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunta aguantando la risa. Katt se sienta, y se lo quita de las manos antes de irse a su cuarto a dormir, con Kakashi siguiéndola muy sonriente.

x x

-Tienes misión- comenta Katt con desgano haciendo que Kakashi abra lentamente el ojo, al ver que ya despertó le extiende un pergamino ya abierto, pero ya que no era para ella no ha conseguido leerlo, simplemente dice que se lo de a él. Cuando empieza a leer, Katt se pone de pie -Ya está el desayuno- dice antes de ir a la cocina a asegurarse que su zorro no haya arrasado con todo.

Unos veinte minutos después sale Kakashi y se sienta con ella para desayunar. Parece estar un poco atento, se nota que Katt aún recuerda lo de la noche anterior y quien sabe si, ahora que recuperó fuerzas, planee seguir persiguiéndolo para golpearlo. Casi a las diez de la mañana Kakashi se pone de pie.

-Tengo una misión pequeña, debo de estar regresando en la noche a mas tardar- comenta antes de salir.

Katt se queda mirando la puerta por donde acaba de salir por unos momentos y luego saca la lengua en esa dirección -Jonin idiota… ya vas a ver cuando regreses…- comenta antes de ir a limpiar las cosas del desayuno -Para que lo mandan a una misión… se supone que debería de estar entrenando su sharingan que se activa cuando le da la gana- murmura fastidiada, realmente quería seguir con lo del día anterior que aunque ya no estaba molesta le divertía jugar con él -Pero es extraño… mandarlo no es algo inteligente si su sharingan se pueda activar cuando le de la gana…- concluye algo preocupada "Me dijo que regresa hoy, no debe de haberse ido a un lugar muy lejano"

Algo preocupada y con su infaltable curiosidad Katt sujeta a Orion y sale de su departamento hasta llegar a la muralla de Konoha la cual sube y sale de la villa. Se aleja un poco de la villa y luego se acerca al camino que va hacia la entrada principal colocando a Orion en el suelo.

-Orion ¿hueles a Kakashi?- pregunta.

El zorrito empieza a olfatearse el cuerpo -Creo- responde.

-¡No!- exclama -No me refiera si tú hueles a Kakashi, me refiero a si sientes su olor en el camino para poder seguirlo.

El zorrito olfatea el camino pero no siente el olor de Kakashi. Katt se extraña un poco, sabe que Kakashi es lento pero el salió un buen rato antes que ella decidiera seguirlo, así que a menos que se esté yendo con un equipo ya debería de haber salido "Y si está regresando tan rápido no creo que vaya con uno…" mientras piensa su zorro espera mirándola.

-¿Quieres encontrar a Kakashi?

-Si- responde desconfiadamente, sabe de más como es el zorro.

-Su olor no está en el camino, pero sí hacia allá- agrega señalando con la nariz una dirección.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunta frustrada.

-Porque me preguntaste si sentía su olor en el camino- responde divertido.

Katt lo sujeta y empieza a caminar en esa dirección -Cada día te pareces más a él y eso no es bueno- murmura molesta.

Al seguir el camino indicado por Orion Katt llega a un área cercana a una de las puertas pequeñas de Konoha, por lo que sabe las tienen de emergencia o comodidad para algunos viajeros que no desean caminar hasta la entrada principal. Al llegar a los alrededores empieza a caminar por un camino pequeño, este, a diferencia del que conduce a la entrada principal, no está tan despejado de vegetación e incluso por trechos no se ve el cielo por la densa vegetación.

Media hora de avanzar sin encontrar nada y de la nada al quitarse de encima una rama de árbol puesta a mitad del camino ve algo muy extraño. Un portal brillante y flotando en la mitad del camino "¿Lo habrá abierto Kakashi?" se pregunta aunque tiene sus dudas, se ve bastante diferente a los portales de Oboro que en cierto aspecto parecían mucho más inestables, y se supone Kakashi utiliza esa técnica para abrir los suyos. Otro detalle por el que duda es la extraña forma en la que el portal pareciera estar enmarcado por los árboles y arbustos cercanos. Cuando estaba meditando que hacer con el portal Orion salta hacia el frente e ingresa haciendo que ella de un grito.

Un segundo antes de que se lance hacia a dentro la cabeza del zorro se asoma y se detiene -¿¡Qué estabas haciendo!?- pregunta exaltada -No deberías andar metiéndote a portales desconocidos.

Orion la mira y sale del portal -No hay nada- responde -Sólo dibujos.

-¿Dibujos?- pregunta con interés olvidando por completo que se supone debería de explicarle al zorro que lanzarse a la nada no es algo inteligente.

-Si, es un túnel con antorchas y dibujos en las paredes- declara moviendo la cola.

-¿Sientes el olor de Kakashi?

-Si, sigue dentro del portal.

-Voy a ver, pero tú te quedas cuidando aquí afuera- ordena colocándolo en un arbusto cercano.

Al ingresar no siente nada extraño, simplemente como si hubiera atravesado una puerta. El lugar es como dijo el zorro un túnel con antorchas que lo iluminan y en lugar de dibujos parecen haber inscripciones en las paredes, algún idioma que ni remotamente conoce "Aunque si, pasan por dibujos…" con cuidado avanza por el túnel hasta llegar a una habitación bastante grande.

Esa habitación se ve algo conocida, en el centro de esta se encuentra en pedestal con un gran libro reposando encima, todo el lugar parece estar hecho de piedra y no hay espacio en las paredes o el techo que no esté con lo que parecen haber sido dibujos, aunque al parecer alguien se dedico a rasparlos de la pared. Al acercarse hacia el centro nota que hay dos túneles más "¿Por cuál habrá ido?" se pregunta mirando el libro del centro que se encuentra cerrado.

Por curiosidad Katt decide abrirlo y ver que dice, aunque primero revisa que no hubiera ninguna trampa puesta. Al asegurarse lo abre y encuentra los mismos símbolos que estaban en el túnel de la entrada sumado a algunos dibujos que puede reconocer como animales "No entiendo nada" piensa dejando el libro dirigiéndose a uno de los túneles. En ese momento siente un sonido extraño y un viento que mueve las llamas de las antorchas dándole un escalofrío y haciendo que se sienta bastante incómoda "Tal vez no debería de estar aquí" piensa retrocediendo, por algún motivo la sensación desagradable empieza a inundarla así que decide empezar a salir.

Al atravesar el portal está casi corriendo y termina a punto de tropezarse pero por suerte logra mantener el equilibrio. Ya fuera del lugar la sensación desaparece cosa que la relaja mucho -¿Qué fue eso…?- se pregunta preocupada, pero a la vez aliviada apoyándose contra un árbol cercano mientras observa como su zorrito la mira -Vamos a alejarnos un poco, no vaya a ser que Kakashi salga y nos vea aquí- dice antes de saltar a unos árboles no tan cercanos desde donde logra ver el portal.

Pasan un buen par de horas y Katt ve como un ninja sale velozmente del portal y se aleja "Ese no era Kakashi" piensa poniéndose en alerta. A los segundos sale Kakashi y observa hacia el lugar donde el ninja huyó. Por unos instantes se queda de pie hasta que luego se queda en el lugar esperando "¿Qué estará haciendo?". Las horas pasan y Katt empieza a sentir hambre al igual que su zorro, el cual por suerte no está haciendo bulla ya que al menos consiguió algo de comer de la mochila de Katt. Al anochecer el portal comienza a palpitar y luego simplemente desaparece. Cuando esto ocurre Kakashi empieza a regresar sin prisa a Konoha.

x x

-Entonces ¿qué era el lugar?- escucha que pregunta Tsunade. Katt nuevamente está espiando, al ver que Kakashi se dirigía a donde Tsunade decidió hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior.

-Al parecer un portal que guiaba a un templo, era muy similar a la descripción que dio Katt del lugar donde firmó su contrato- explica.

-¿Algo peligroso?- cuestiona Tsunade.

-No sabría decirlo, sospechaba que había un ninja dentro cuando yo llegué aunque no lo encontré hasta salir del lugar, estuve mucho rato leyendo unos libros que habían en una pequeña biblioteca- explica lentamente -Tengo una idea de porque la invocación dueña de ese lugar no estaba en el mismo lugar que las otras.

-¿Entonces estás seguro que era una invocación?

-Si, al parecer es un lugar para firmar un contrato con dragones- concluye Kakashi bastante serio.

"¿Dragones?" piensa Katt sorprendida, como no había visto ningún dragón la vez que firmó el contrato con los zorros asumió que simplemente no se podía o que incluso no existían.

-Entrégame un reporte bien explicado, y no olvides al ninja que viste- ordena Tsunade. Luego de eso simplemente escucha el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y asume que Kakashi dejó la habitación.

Katt se dirige a su casa, sabe que Kakashi no planea escribir su informe con ella cerca pero vale prevenir, nunca se sabe si el jonin planee descansar antes de hacerlo. Luego de varias horas, cerca de las diez Kakashi regresa tan tranquilo como siempre, aunque se queda mirando a Katt por unos instantes, parece que estaba esperando la continuación del arranque de cólera que no pudo continuar en la mañana.

x x

Ese día transcurre tranquilo, Kakashi se retira un par de horas para seguir con su asunto pendiente, probablemente el sharingan. Katt se dedica a entrenar nuevamente con Orion, aunque ahora es él quien tiene que atraparla a ella cosa que no es tan complicada para el zorrito que posee una muy buena velocidad.

En la noche cuando la pareja está descansando, luego de haber cenado un pergamino termina con la calma del momento. Katt lo recoge y se enfada, ya está empezando a cansarse que cada cosa que llega se para Kakashi.

Kakashi deja el departamento rápido y sin mayores explicaciones. Esto no pone muy contenta a Katt que aún anda un poco tensa pensando en que si la descubrieron es probable que se meta en problemas así que decide seguirlo "Ya parezco novia obsesiva…" piensa lamentándose de cómo se debe de ver su actitud "Pero no es por Kakashi en si esta vez…"

Nuevamente Katt está en su posición de 'escuchar donde nadie la llama' esperando a que Kakashi entre a la oficina. Cuando lo siente afina el oído y espera a que empiecen a hablar.

-Kakashi, sé que has estado trabajando lo de tu sharingan y no necesitas que esté dándote misiones fuertes en estos momentos pero tal vez necesite que vayas a investigar algo relacionado con tu última misión- indica Tsunade en un tono muy preocupado, Kakashi no responde o al menos Katt no escucha que lo haga -Nos llegó un informe del grupo ANBU que mandé a perseguir al ninja que viste. Lo encontraron muerto en una villa casi destrozada, la poca gente que sobrevivió clama haber visto una criatura negra gigante que ocasionó los daños.

-¿Un dragón?- pregunta preocupado.

-Probablemente- responde la Hokage -Voy a analizar un poco la información y luego es probable que te envié. Tú eres el único que pudo entrar a ese portal, y considerando que no se va a abrir en mucho tiempo es preferible que seas tú quien vaya, eres el único que entiende un poco la situación y consecuencias de una visita de esa criatura.

-Entiendo- responde en un tono algo preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Cuando salí del lugar estaba persiguiendo al ninja, pero al pasar cerca del cuarto central noté que el libro estaba abierto, dudo que ese ninja haya sido tan descuidado como para no dejar las cosas como las encontró- explica haciendo que Katt maldiga el haber olvidado cerrar el libro.

-¿Había alguien más?- pregunta Tsunade con pesadez.

-Es probable que Katt me haya seguido- dice.

-Eso no es bueno… nada bueno- comenta la Hokage

-Voy a regresar con Katt, tal vez sería bueno subir la vigilancia cerca de ella por un día, en casa algo ocurra- dice Kakashi antes de comenzar a irse.

Katt sale del edificio confundida "¿Y ahora que hice?" se pregunta preocupada mientras regresa velozmente a su departamento sin entender bien por qué sonaban tan preocupados esos dos. Kakashi sonaba serio y era mejor que simplemente no sepa que estuvo escuchando así que tenía que llegar antes que él.

Esa noche Katt duerme junto a Kakashi aunque nota que el jonin está abrazándola un poco más fuerte que de costumbre, incluso la está rodeando un poco más de lo habitual cosa que la preocupa. También puede escuchar uno ligeros movimientos pasar cerca de su ventana, probablemente ninjas vigilando como indicó Tsunade. Al tratar de dormir y acomodarse contra Kakashi nota que parece estar tenso, sus músculos no están relajados como es normal en él, e incluso puede sentir que no está durmiendo.

x x

La mañana siguiente Katt despierta tarde, no había podido dormir bien y no tenía ganas de levantarse temprano cosa que Kakashi parece disfrutar ya que él tampoco había dormido bien. Durante todo el día ambos se quedaron en el departamento, hablando un poco o cada uno haciendo sus propias cosas, pero siempre con uno que otro sonido que develaba la presencia de ninjas, obviamente si Katt los escuchaba era porque no estaban ahí para que ella no los viera sino para cuidarla de otra cosa y eso no la ponía muy feliz. El día pasó y por suerte en la noche aunque seguían los ninjas Kakashi parecía estar algo más relajado y eso por suerte se lo contagió a Katt.

El día siguiente es muy similar, pasan el día bastante juntos con Katt tratando de empezar una conversación y Kakashi desviando el tema hacia cualquier lado, pero la diferencia es que un poco antes de que oscurezca llega un pergamino a donde Katt que ella ni se gasta en abrirlo y se lo entrega a Kakashi de frente.

El jonin suspira un poco observa a Katt por unos instantes y luego le avisa que tiene una misión de último momento y tiene que irse. Katt iba a montar su espectáculo de las mil preguntas sobre a donde va, por cuanto tiempo y esas cosas, pero nota que se ve bastante preocupado por lo que no llega a empezarlas.

En noche, sin Kakashi o el sonido de los ninjas fuera de su departamento se siente un poco sola, el no sentir ninjas significa que lo que sea que iba a ocurrir ya pasó o jamás sucedió, pero no tener cerca de Kakashi no la hace sentir segura sobretodo por lo preocupado que se veía al irse. La noche es mala para ella, no puede dormir hasta que es muy tarde.

Esa mañana todo se ve más tranquilo, no parecen haber ninjas en los alrededores de su edificio cosa que la tranquiliza. Es bastante temprano, pero luego de no haber podido dormir bien y estar viendo demasiado las paredes de su cuarto decide salir a entrenar un poco, a fin de cuentas Kakashi salió hace menos de un día y no tiene caso esperarlo sin hacer nada hasta que regrese, sin contar que ella y en especial el glotón de su zorro necesitan entrenar y no tiene ganas de tratar de dormir, cuando está tensa su mejor fórmula es cansarse físicamente para que eso sea lo que la obligue a dormir.

Al salir tranquilamente de su edificio nota que el día se oscureció de pronto cosa que le causa algo de curiosidad "Ya sé que es bastante temprano pero… no debería de haberse oscurecido de golpe" piensa confundida, más al momento que avanza unos pasos, nota que no es que se haya oscurecido completamente sino que hay algo que está creando una sombra en el área que ella está. Con cuidado y muy despacio Katt eleva la mirada hacia lo alto de su edificio, que es de donde proviene la sombra, y lo que ve no la tranquiliza en absoluto.

Una figura grande casi inmóvil está apostada en el techo observándola, no es una figura humana; sino una criatura grande, sin problemas de dos pisos de altura con rasgos de reptil, apoyado en cuatro patas, poseedor de un par de alas que mantiene extendidas creando la sombra y unos ojos rojos penetrantes puestos encima de ella.

-Oh… diablos…- susurra bastante nerviosa al ver la criatura que la observa a vista de cualquier ninja que pueda pasar por el área y no parece importarle. El movimiento de Orion que estaba medio dormido en sus brazos hace que reaccione un poco y trate de dar un paso para empezar a alejarse lentamente, pero el sonido de las alas chocando con el viento la deja fría en su lugar.

Un aire caliente con un olor a ácido la rodea, es el aliento de la criatura que acaba de posarse pesadamente frente a ella, a unos diez metros de distancia. No hay duda de lo que es ahora que lo puede apreciar bien. Su cuerpo está cubierto completamente con escamas negras verdosas que se aclaran a un tono amarillento mientras se acercan al pecho y cuello de la criatura, su cabeza es alargada con las cavidades de los ojos hundidas y adornada por un par de cuernos bastante grandes que se extienden hacia el frente a los costados de esta, su boca a pesar de estar cerrada permite ver varios dientes afilados, posee una especie de cresta oscura que va desde su cabeza bajando por su largo cuello hasta perderse entre las alas y una cola musculosa que se mueve lentamente de lado a lado acompaña a la nada agradable visión de Katt; un Dragón.

Katt sonríe nerviosamente, no sabe muy bien como reaccionar ante una criatura de esa envergadura que por la mirada que tiene denota que es bastante inteligente y se encuentra analizando su situación -Así que tú eres la humana tonta que tocó el contrato, siempre son un buen número los que nos retan- dice la criatura en una voz profunda y fuerte.

-¿Retar?- repite sin mucha fuerza en su voz y alarmada "Yo no soy tan idiota, jamás me metería con un dragón"

-Ya es algo tarde para arrepentirte humana- agrega elevando la cabeza mientras la observa con superioridad -No trates de huir, que si lo haces me encargaré primero de esta villa y luego te encontraré… créeme no hay humano que pueda escapar de un dragón.

-Pero yo no firmé nada- logra decir unos segundos después.

-Con tomarlo en tus manos basta- explica mirándola con desgano -¿Ni siquiera eso sabías? Esto va a ser un combate más sencillo de lo habitual.

-¿Combate? Pero no se supone que si tenemos un contrato deberíamos de… ¿trabajar juntos?

-Sólo los humanos dignos pueden tener ese honor- responde con desprecio -Y tú no vas a encabezar esa lista.

-¿Encabezar?

-Hasta ahora no ha habido ningún humano que sea merecedor de nuestro poder, ninguno de los que ha tratado ha sido capaz de estar a la altura- explica mirándola macabramente.

-Orion- susurra -Mejor ve a esconderte.

El zorrito la mira preocupado, luego mira al dragón y se suelta de los brazos de su dueña para posarse en su hombro, al parecer no planeaba ir a esconderse y dejarla sola "Mi zorro no es un traidor" piensa emocionada al ver la actitud de su invocación.

-Bueno… sabes, yo no puedo tener un contrato con dragones porque ya tengo uno con los zorros- explica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El dragón observa un poco a Katt y luego de su boca una bola verdosa pasa velozmente hasta impactar en Orion y continuar hasta estrellarse en el muro más cercano y haciendo que varios escombros caigan en ese lugar. Katt voltea alarmada para tratar de ir por su zorro pero el sonido del dragón moviéndose hace que regrese la mirada a la criatura.

-Problema resuelto- concluye -Y en caso estés creyendo que no planeo cumplir lo que te advertí- agrega dando un fuerte golpe con su cola al edificio de Katt haciendo que este se derrumbe para el asombro y espanto de la kunoichi que está a punto de jalarse los pelos de la desesperación mientras ve como se desploma.

-¡Ibiki está ahí adentro! Va a echarme la culpa de todo esto- grita desesperada al imaginar que por la hora era probable que Ibiki se estuviera dando un baño y que cuando lo rescaten de entre los escombros iban a encontrarlo desnudo -Lo primero que va a hacer es buscarme para asesinarme.

Los gritos de Katt cesan cuando siente una fuerte ráfaga de viento, al dirigir su mirada hacia el dragón nota que lo tiene casi encima. La criatura está volando bajo, cargando contra ella. Sin tiempo para reaccionar se cubre, la embestida parece que va a ser bastante fuerte.

En ese momento un fuerte golpe le es propinado al dragón en la mitad de su cabeza, la fuerza del impacto lo despide contra un edificio cercano. Un puño emitiendo un chakra azulado está a escasos centímetros frente al rostro de Katt.

-¿¡Por qué demonios hay un dragón en la mitad de mi villa!?- grita la dueña del puño, aunque mantiene la mirada fija en el lugar donde la criatura ha caído.

-Tsunade…- murmura Katt al verla y notar que no se le ve para nada contenta.

La Hokage hace un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que se aleje cosa que obedece sin dudarlo, no sólo no quiere estar cerca del dragón sino que por la expresión de Tsunade tampoco quiere estar cerca de ella. Al alejarse nota que hay varios ninjas en las cercanías, al parecer habían permanecido ocultos pero no habían salido hasta que Tsunade diera alguna orden y el salir a golpear el dragón fue considerado una.

-¡Katt!- llama Shizune acercándosele -¿Estás bien?

-Si, pero…- responde mirando el lugar donde cayó su zorro y el edificio derrumbado.

-Orion con suerte se des-invocó a mitad del ataque- dice la médico ninja -El edificio… tendremos que esperar a poder acercarnos.

-Humana insolente- se escucha decir al dragón que se pone de pie observando a Tsunade -Si dejas que la muchacha se vaya me encargaré de ti y la villa.

-Igual planeas hacerlo, además créeme si la villa acaba destruida va a ser culpa mía por reventarte contra cada edificio que haya- responde Tsunade haciendo sonar sus nudillos -No tengo idea que clase de ninjas de segunda habrán tratado de invocarte y han terminado muriendo por ti, pero eso se termina aquí.

El dragón la observa con atención y luego posa la mirada en dirección a Katt que parece sentirse un poco aludida con lo de 'ninjas de segunda' -Supongo que no me vendría mal un combate con alguien que al menos puede golpearme- comenta en un tono confiado volviendo a dirigir la mirada a Tsunade -Supongo que tú y tus pequeños ninjas pueden divertirme al menos unos momentos.

-Por precaución no vayas a acercarte cuando ataque- dice Shizune a Katt sin dejar de mirar a la criatura -Incluso, es mejor que por ahora te mantengas conmigo.

Los ninjas toman posiciones para combatir a distancia o en un rango medio, sólo Tsunade parece que planea ir a golpearlo directamente. Al saltar junto con Shizune al techo de un edificio cercano puede notar un grupo de ninjas que parecen estar evacuando la villa, ahora que puede ver bien a los shinobis presentes nota que todos parecen ser adultos, ninguno de los jóvenes parece estar en la escena.

El dragón acomoda sus alas a los lados de su cuerpo para no chocar contra los edificios que están en las cercanías y avanza en dirección a Tsunade. Varios ninjas lo atacan con jutsus de fuego que los recibe sin ningún inconveniente, sus escamas parecen aguantar ese nivel de ataques sin problemas.

Al llegar cerca de Tsunade la mujer golpea el suelo abriéndolo y quitándole balance al dragón, luego salta y lo golpea fuertemente en un costado haciendo que la criatura caiga hacia un lado, pero en esta ocasión al estar en el piso y no en el aire, no sale despedido. La Hokage retrocede y una lluvia de kunais y shurikens cae encima del dragón, pero al igual que los jutsus de fuego estos no logran atravesar la protección de las escamas.

El dragón parece no estar muy contento con la situación a pesar de ser él quien dijo que sería interesante. Poniéndose de pie y observando la escena con sus ojos rojos se queda quieto sin moverse. Katt puede distinguir que de su boca parece estar despidiendo un gas verdoso que lo empieza a rodear. Los ninjas que luego del movimiento de la pelea habían quedado relativamente cerca retroceden un poco al igual que Tsunade que maldice el no poder arriesgarse a acercarse, hasta ahora sólo los golpes de ella parecen tener algún efecto.

En ese momento sin previo aviso el dragón extiende sus alas -Retrocede- indica Katt a Shizune que parece notar también de que se trata. Al instante el dragón mueve fuertemente sus alas provocando que el gas avance rápidamente en todas direcciones empezando a dejar en el suelo, muertos o inconcientes a muchos ninjas que se encontraban muy cerca como para retroceder y salir del alcance del gas. Tsunade por suerte llega a reaccionar e invoca a Katsuyu a tiempo. Su invocación es quien recibe el gas y lo desvía con su cuerpo sin sufrir daños.

El gas se disipa y al ver que Tsunade no puede observar sus movimientos el dragón eleva vuelo con la intención de atacar de una vez a la insolente mujer, pero al igual que la vez anterior que se encontraba volando este recibe un fuerte golpe que lo incrusta contra la tierra creando un cráter bastante grande. Una mancha verde se encuentra de pie en su espalda, es Guy que hasta el momento no parecía haber entrado a pelear. Cuando el dragón se levanta del cráter el ninja salta hacia atrás dejando a la criatura entre La Hokage y él.

-Que interesante… otro humano que puede golpearme- comenta observando al hombre de verde directamente a los ojos -Aunque tú pareces algo peculiar y tonto- agrega.

Cuando Guy está apunto de retomar su ataque evita una bola verde que sale de la boca del dragón, pero al parecer la bola no estaba dirigida a él sino al edificio detrás suyo. Al chocar contra una de las columnas el edificio cede y empieza a derrumbarse encima de un par de cuerpos de los ninjas afectados por le gas.

Guy se detiene y a una gran velocidad corre hacia el edificio mientras se derrumba y lanza una patada contra este haciendo que en lugar de ser un gran muro cayendo se reduzca a miles de pedazos pequeños de pared que por la misma fuerza del impacto se esparcen por los alrededores y no llegan a aplastar a los inconcientes. Cuando Guy toca el suelo se voltea velozmente, pero no llega a detener al dragón que acaba de embestirlo, mientras el ninja es expulsado hacia atrás por el golpe el dragón abre su boca y una llamarada verdosa envuelve a Guy empotrándolo contra los escombros del edificio que acababa de destruir.

Tsunade le ordena a Katsuyu que avance contra el dragón, en ese momento atacar con el ácido de ella no sería muy beneficioso, caería encima de los inconscientes y considerando la defensa del dragón quien sabe si le afectaría. Al acercarse el dragón ataca a Katsuyu pero sin mucho éxito, la babosa parece ser igual de resistente que él sin contar que su dueña salta para atacarlo, creando otro cráter en el suelo, pero a diferencia de Guy, Tsunade no se detiene con ese golpe sino que al reposicionarse vuelve a golpearlo hasta que este se la logra sacar de encima golpeándola con su cola.

Al ver a su Hokage en problemas varios ninjas se acercan a la criatura para distraerla con jutsus de tierra, bombas con veneno o cualquier cosa que lo puedan retener mientras Katsuyu se transforma en miles de replicas pequeñas de ella y empieza a remover los escombros que cayeron sobre su ama. Shizune lleva a Katt con ella hasta el grupo de inconscientes más cercanos y empieza a tratarlos, por suerte parecen estar intoxicados por lo que aspiraron, pero no muertos.

-¿Katt… no tienes idea… no viste nada que explicara algo sobre el dragón?- pregunta la kunoichi tratando de mantenerse calmada mientras atiende a los heridos.

-No, era sólo el pergamino y un montón de dibujos sin mayor sentido- responde observando como el dragón recibe el veneno sin mayor problema, simplemente usa sus alas para alejarlo de él -No tengo idea, pero no hay criatura perfecta… sus escamas no parecen ser iguales en todo su cuerpo, en parte puede ser por mero camuflaje, pero aún así no parecen ser del mismo tipo las que lo cubren en la espalda a las que tiene en el pecho… tal vez, igual que cualquier animal el área de su cuello y pecho o sus ojos sean más susceptibles.

-Pero esas son áreas que tiene bien vigiladas- comenta preocupada mientras continúa curando con la mirada puesta en los escombros donde cayó Tsunade.

-Yo…- empieza a decir Katt en voz baja -Esto es mi culpa, no debí de haber tocado nada…

Shizune la observa por unos instantes -Eso ya no importa, igual este asunto iba a ser investigado por Konoha y no había forma que nadie supiera como funcionaba ese contrato, si no eras tú probablemente hubiera terminado siendo alguien más.

-Pero…- murmura "Kakashi salió del lugar sin tocar nada y el portal ya se había cerrado, nadie más hubiera podido hacer nada…"

-Si quieres sentirte culpable que sea cuando ese dragón esté fuera de Konoha- replica la médico ninja.

En ese momento Tsunade salta de entre los escombros se le ve golpeada aunque con muy pocas heridas abiertas, sus manos están emitiendo un chakra verdoso y tiene la mirada clavada en los ojos del dragón. Los ninjas parecen encontrarse aliviados al ver a su líder aún de pie y en buen estado considerando el golpe que recibió.

-Eres una médico- analiza el dragón dejando notar algo de sorpresa en su voz.

-¡Katt!- grita Tsunade en un tono muy autoritario sólo desviando los ojos en dirección a la pelirroja que se espanta un poco al escuchar su nombre -Ve con Kakashi, explícale y que trate de arreglar esto con su nuevo juguete- ordena antes de lanzarse de frente contra el dragón que trata de golpearla nuevamente con su cola, pero en esta ocasión no logra hacerlo, por lo que recibe un fuerte golpe en el pecho haciendo que las escamas de esa área se compriman por el impacto y en está ocasión si logra hacerlo rodar por el suelo a pesar de haber estado bien parado en el.

Shizune sujeta la mano de Katt para hacer que deje de mirar el combate y le preste atención -Kakashi-san debe de estar de camino hacia la frontera con el país del río, es una misión de reconocimiento del área así que debe de estar moviéndose lentamente- explica -Ve rápido, si Tsunade-sama no lo puede contener parece tener la esperanza de que Kakashi-san pueda hacer algo.

Katt observa indecisa a Shizune por unos instantes y luego asiente con la cabeza antes de empezar a alejarse hacia la salida de Konoha, por como se ve el resto de la villa, el dragón voló directamente hasta su edificio sin causar ningún estrago en el camino. El sonido del combate empieza a quedar detrás de ella mientras se aleja rápidamente por entre los árboles que rodean la villa.

x x

Ya lleva varias horas sin detenerse mientras se mueve ágilmente por entre los árboles buscando alguna pista de la ubicación de Kakashi. Casi es de noche y se encuentra extremadamente cansada parada en una rama alta de un viejo árbol, está buscando alguna señal de un campamento o que el mismo Kakashi la note y sea él quien se acerque.

De un salto baja del árbol para continuar su búsqueda, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso Kakashi aparece detrás de ella. Se le ve algo serio y curioso pero no parece ser él quien planee empezar la conversación.

Cuando al fin reacciona, Katt se lanza a abrazarlo y tratar de explicarle sin mucho orden o fluidez lo que había ocurrido, el hecho de que tenga el rostro enterrado en el pecho del jonin no ayuda en absoluto a que este trate de descifrar que le trata de decir. Aunque algo es seguro, no es nada bueno, por más inestable que Katt pueda ser, normalmente no se pone en ese estado.

Kakashi la sujeta de los hombros y la separa de él notando que incluso está empezando a llorar, cosa que no lo relaja en absoluto. Katt está casi llorando, no se le entiende que quiere decir y se nota que está bastante cansada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta sin soltarla. Al notar que realmente está bastante alterada y no parece tener a nadie siguiéndola decide cargarla y llevarla al lugar donde pensaba pasar la noche para que se calme y le explique que hace ahí.

x x

-Tenemos que regresar- indica Kakashi al terminar de escuchar todo. Ya Katt está bastante más tranquila y algo descansada.

-Pero… ¿realmente puedes enfrentarte a un dragón?- pregunta preocupada -Tsunade y Guy parecían ser lo únicos que podían hacerle algo de daño… y tú no tienes ese estilo.

-Lo sé- responde sonriéndole para calmarla un poco -Pero siempre hay varias formas de enfrentarse a alguien, aunque por lo que dices si es probable que tenga que hacerlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Katt lo observa por unos instantes, no se ve muy segura de estar de acuerdo con la aparente seguridad que tiene, ella ya vio a ese dragón y duda mucho que si Tsunade con ayuda del resto de ninjas no lo derrotaron él pueda hacerlo -No es un animal grande y fuerte con poco cerebro, es inteligente.

-Sólo se necesita un buen golpe que logre penetrar sus escamas y si dices que uno de los golpes de Tsunade-sama lograron hundirlas estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo- afirma sin mucha preocupación -Eso no quita que tengo que tener cuidado con sus ataques.

Katt deja de mirarlo haciendo que Kakashi se extrañe un poco -Es mi culpa que esa cosa haya llegado a Konoha, pero… no quiero que vayas a arreglar mi error y acabes muerto.

Kakashi se acerca a ella, se sienta a su costado y la abraza -Es mi responsabilidad ir a arreglar eso, Tsunade-sama te mandó a buscarme por algo, además aunque no fuera me quedaría contigo y según lo que has dicho el dragón planea buscarte, el combate ocurriría de cualquier forma- explica acariciando su cabello -Además aún hay una posibilidad mucho más sencilla y que no sería necesario pelear- indica haciendo que Katt se separe de él y lo observe con mucha curiosidad -Ya después verás, por ahora es mejor descansar un poco antes de empezar a movernos.

Bajo el calor de una pequeña fogata Katt decide confiar en el juicio de Kakashi, al menos por ahora así que trata de descansar, con suerte puede tratar de ayudarlo si es que no está tan cansada y realmente se enfrenta al dragón. Kakashi se acomoda con ella y parece que al menos por ahora planea descansar un poco también, a pesar de parecer seguro de poder darle un golpe al dragón que acabe con el problema se ve preocupado por Katt, pero si la deja en la cueva es probable que el dragón venga directamente por ella, así que no tiene opción más que llevarla, primero para protegerla y segundo para asegurarse encontrar al dragón.

x x

Cuando les quedan unas dos horas de camino a Konoha, una sombra pasa velozmente por encima de ellos girando al notarlos -No fuiste muy lejos- interrumpe la voz del dragón que llega volando y se posa frente a ellos.

Katt no ve muy animada al dragón, si él está ahí es que o perdió y tuvo que huir o logró vencer a Tsunade y la segunda opción es la que parece más realista. La criatura ya no se ve tan majestuosa e imponente, se encuentra bastante golpeada y con parte de una de sus alas rajada, aunque no lo suficiente como para impedirle el vuelo.

-¿Otro ninja más?- pregunta sin muchos ánimos -No creo que pueda…- el dragón se queda en silencio al ver a Kakashi que acaba de levantar su bandana dejando ver su sharingan -El sharingan… hace mucho que no lo veía.

-¿Peleaste contra algún Uchiha antes?- pregunta Kakashi muy serio colocándose entre el y Katt.

-No, pero si tuve el extraño honor de conocer a uno… Uchiha Madara, a él le deben de agradecer la posibilidad de poder invocarnos- explica con cierto recelo y desden en la voz.

-¿Madara?- pregunta Katt al escuchar el nombre, ella ya lo había visto en el contrato con los zorros -Pero el tenía un contrato.

-Con los zorros, lo sé, pero creo que no era muy feliz con ellos supongo, deseaba algo más. Consiguió un ninja tonto con suerte que se topó con unos escritos antiguos que hablaban de mi raza- explica dibujando una sonrisa -No tenían idea con lo que se estaban metiendo. Una raza como la humana no es digna, muy pocos son capaces de que siquiera los recordemos por alguna acción sobresaliente que hagan. Madara y su tonto amigo crearon el contrato, el idiota trató de pelear, Madara fue más inteligente y deshizo su firma así que ya no había motivo para que peleara con él.

-¿Se puede deshacer?- pregunta Katt sorprendida.

-Si, pero a diferencia de él tú no estás en posibilidad de hacerlo. Se necesita estar frente al contrato- explica dejando de mover sus alas para posarse en tierra -Es increíblemente sencillo, tú ya tienes un contrato con los zorros así que sabes cuales son los handseals para eliminarlo.

-¿El método para invocar deshace el contrato?- pregunta incrédula.

-El de los dragones si. Sangre, Handseals y tocas el contrato, con eso desaparece. Tan simple, lástima que el portal sólo se abre cada quince años- aclara posando la mirada en Kakashi -Entonces, parece que ambos están relacionados con Madara, tú tienes el sharingan y la muchacha esa peculiar formación de chakra que la rodea, va a ser una lástima matarlos, ambos son especimenes inusuales.

-No confundas las cosas- interrumpe Kakashi -No todo es como aparenta.

El dragón lo observa con interés, al parecer no planea lanzarse en el instante por Katt, probablemente puede sentir que no tiene el nivel necesario para pelear contra él. Katt posa la mirada en Kakashi, está nerviosa y preocupada, el dragón no está tan mal como para que alguien solo pueda vencerlo.

-¿Si regresara al pasado e hiciera que Katt lo deshaga se acabaría todo?- pregunta Kakashi haciendo que Katt se extrañe un poco.

El dragón lo mira con cierto interés -¿Viajar? dices cosas extrañas. Viaja si quieres o ocúltala por quince años, es una dimensión que trabaja de modo diferente si se borra en algún momento es como si jamás hubiera estado escrito, por ende como si yo no hubiera venido, el caso de Madara fue diferente a él y su amigo los enfrenté dentro del templo, por eso ahora prefiero salir a cazar a los incautos afuera, sólo en caso alguno piense rápido o de con la solución.

-Entonces cada quince años. Ir al pasado sería muy peligroso si alguien nos viera, pero al futuro no habría problema y tú no estarías aquí- concluye Kakashi.

-Muy probablemente si ella lo borrara yo no habría tenido que ir a su miserable villa, ni hubiera tenido que destruirla. Lástima que viajar en el tiempo es un sueño tonto de tu raza- aclara el dragón con una mirada muy confiada, a pesar de estar revelando como deshacerse de él -O al menos es algo que no he tenido el placer de ver.

-Entonces dentro de quince años, tienes un día antes de que se abra el portal- dice Kakashi confundiendo a Katt y a la criatura.

El dragón afina los ojos mirando a Kakashi, parece haber visto algo en él que llama su atención nuevamente. Katt voltea un poco el rostro para observarlo y ve el final de una secuencia de handseals "¿Planea atacarlo ahora?" piensa hasta que al levantar un poco más la vista logra apreciar el Mangekyou sharingan de Kakashi. En el momento en que pensaba decir algo siente que la sujeta del brazo y jala hacía atrás haciendo que caiga en lo que parece ser un portal recién abierto por él. La última imagen que logra ver es la del dragón acercándose y a Kakashi en el medio listo para pelear, mientras la imagen desaparece por la intensa luz del portal distingue el característico sonido del Raikiri hasta que todo se desvanece en una intensa luz.

* * *

Un dragón… hubiera sido demasiado para ser la invocación de Katt (Ni siquiera puede controlar un zorro) me gustó lo poco que puse a Tsunade, si alguien debía pelear con el dragón debía ser ella (Si, el dragón golpeó a Orion) y no, el dragón no habla de más, sabe jugar sus cartas y confía en lo que ha analizado sobre los humanos xD. Katt y Kakashi… la relación parece que sube y baja dependiendo de el ambiente y el humor inestable de Katt, aunque por suerte eso no afecta demasiado al jonin ^^ (Katt quiere un anillo .)

Un viaje a quince años al futuro (Lástima que no recuerda que no es la persona más querida por Konoha en esa época xD) ¿Qué cosas verá? ¿Con quién se cruzará? Comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas.

El próximo capítulo "Uchiha Madara"

Por cierto, con este capítulo superé las 400k de palabras (Si, han leído todo eso)

¿Quieren ver un poco de otra opción de futuro, uno no tan feo como el que la Katt del futuro contó? Lean mi honesto cortito "Jugando" es sobre Kakashi y su hija (Si es que llega a tener una con Katt ^^) dejen review para Sayuri-Chan que recién empieza a vivir xDD

Un mini-comic que me gusta mucho ^^ (claro que sí, tiene a Katt) http:// .com /art/KakashixOCs-Comic-79322674 (quiten los espacios) para leer sobre las otras dos OC pueden ir a DeviantArt y buscar al usuario outerglow (dueña de Toshi, está en ingles. Tiene muchas imágenes y su historia ahí) y para ver a Aneko-Chan pueden buscar aquí la historia "Misterios del pasado" de Hikari Hye.


	48. Chapter 48

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 48**

Uchiha Madara

* * *

En el instante que recupera la visión cae fuertemente al suelo, había perdido el balance al ser casi lanzada al portal y ahora que estaba nuevamente en tierra firme había caído sin lograr estabilizarse. Casi por instinto se levanta de un salto esperando ver a Kakashi o al dragón, pero ninguno de los dos está por ningún lado, incluso el lugar no parece tener muestras de alguna explosión fuerte que pueda haber lanzado a esos dos lejos y fuera de su vista.

"¿Qué pasó?" se pregunta confundida mirando el lugar en busca de Kakashi. Se ve un poco diferente pero está segura que sigue en el mismo sitio "¿De verdad me habrá mandado a otra época?" piensa recordando lo último que dijo Kakashi _'Entonces dentro de quince años, tienes un día antes de que se abra el portal' _"Si es verdad, mañana estaría abriéndose ese portal y tendría que entrar para quitar mi firma de ahí"

Katt da unos pasos y se detiene mirando hacia el piso "Ese dragón estaba yendo directo a él…" piensa preocupada, estaba segura de que en un par de segundos estaría encima de Kakashi "El Raikiri atraviesa cualquier cosa pero… Kakashi tendría que haberse movido muy rápido para poder colocarse en una buena posición para dar un buen golpe, pero eso es casi imposible luego de que perdió tiempo lanzándome al portal" Un viento frío la saca de sus pensamiento por un momento y hace que se de cuenta que si quiere arreglar las cosas y simplemente obviar el problema con el dragón, lo mejor que puede hacer es comenzar a moverse.

Katt toma el rumbo a Konoha, el portal se supone se abre cerca de la villa así que simplemente debe de ir y esperar en las cercanías, nada de que preocuparse, sólo debe de esperar ahí hasta el día siguiente, quitar su firma y regresar. En ese momento Katt se detiene de golpe -¿¡Y cómo se supone que voy a regresar!?- grita casi maldiciendo a Kakashi por obviar ese pequeño detalle "Después veo como arreglo eso, primero lo del contrato…" piensa avanzando muy desganada en dirección a la villa mientras trata de calmarse "Voy a tener que buscar como es que Lee y los otros hacían sus viajes a mi época y pedirles que me dejen usarlo para regresar" piensa no muy animada, aunque aliviada de estar en el futuro y no en el pasado donde su presencia podría influenciar directamente en ella y cambiar cosas que ya daba por conocidas.

x x

Al acercarse a las inmediaciones de Konoha la curiosidad natural de Katt puede más que su auto-control y se acerca más de lo necesario a Konoha, el portal se abre a una media hora de la villa así que no habría necesidad de pasar tan cerca como planea hacerlo. Al acercarse puede notar que aunque ya está oscureciendo no se ve la iluminación de Konoha lo cual considerando que se encuentra cerca es algo inusual.

Acercándose un poco más siente que alguien aparece cerca de ella, así que gira en el aire rápidamente para ver de que se trata, al haber estado moviéndose por entre los árboles le tomaría más tiempo parar y luego voltear sin contar que estaría quieta por unos instantes, prefiere al menos ver que cosa es. Lo que puede ver es la palma de una mano acercándose emitiendo un chakra azulado dirigiéndose directamente a ella. Al tocar la rama de un árbol evita la primera reacción que hubiera tenido que era cubrirse del golpe que era casi inminente, pero el fluido de chakra advierte que recibir ese ataque aunque se cubra no es la mejor idea.

Con un simple movimiento Katt se deja caer de espaldas, pero mantiene los pies con un flujo de chakra para no caer al vacío sino simplemente girar. La maniobra la salva de recibir el ataque por completo, en el momento en que la palma la golpea ella está cayendo por lo que logra evitar que el golpe directo y se salva de recibir el impacto a plenitud, pero el dueño de la mano al apoyarse en el mismo árbol se detiene para cambiar de dirección su ataque. Katt maldice un poco y al estar completamente de cabeza se impulsa fuertemente hacia el suelo evitando estar cerca de su atacante, aunque sabe que en esa situación es la otra persona la que tiene más comodidad de movimiento.

Cae de pie y da un salto hacia atrás, para no estar debajo de quien sea la esté atacando. Al levantar su vista nota que esa persona se ha detenido y está con los ojos clavados en ella. Es una mujer de la edad de Katt con cabello lacio, largo y negro; sus ojos hacen que Katt se distraiga un poco, son los ojos del byakugan.

La mujer salta al suelo y se coloca en frente de ella a unos metros de distancia -Te ves más joven- pronuncia a los pocos segundos -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Katt la observa con cuidado, sabe que es una Hyuuga, pero aunque se le hace familiar no logra reconocerla -No me hice nada- responde sin mucho cuidado, sabe que es alguien de Konoha lo cual no lo ve como un peligro.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- insiste con curiosidad, aunque su voz denota mucha calma.

-Yo no hice nada- repite -Y no tengo tiempo para jugar a repetir frases.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-No, pero preferiría estar donde debo un poco antes- comenta Katt observándola -¿Te conozco?

La muchacha desactiva el byakugan al escuchar las últimas palabras de Katt -Supongo que si me conoces, aunque dudo que hayas hablado conmigo. No tengo idea que tengas que hacer, pero ya que tienes tiempo y no puedo permitir que estés vagando por esta zona vas a tener que venir conmigo.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta confundida "Tal vez llegué en mala época" piensa observando lo seria que se ve la muchacha.

-A ver al Hokage, creo que tienes algunas cosas que explicar, sin contar que si lo que sospecho es cierto no estás segura aquí- explica la mujer acercándose a ella. Katt duda por unos instantes pero de cualquier forma planeaba ir a pedir algo de ayuda para regresar a su época así que el paseo a la oficina del Hokage es algo que iba a tener que hacer.

-¿Tsunade?- pregunta no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, la mujer dijo el Hokage y no la Hokage y siendo esto quince años en el futuro, la posibilidad de que ese cambio de género en el título del Hokage no sea un error es bastante alta.

-No creo que necesites que se te explique en este instante, espera un poco y podrás preguntar lo que gustes… ya es otra cosa que se te responda.

Mientras avanzan, la mujer le indica que no van a entrar por la puerta de Konoha, eso sería poco aconsejable, así que la lleva por una de las entradas pequeñas que parecen estar sin vigilancia y bien cerradas. Al notar la muralla ve que se ve bastante golpeada, aunque está tan cerca no nota mucha luz saliendo de la villa. La Hyuuga la lleva por una serie de túneles que se mueven por debajo de Konoha así que fuera del mal estado de la muralla no ha podido apreciar como se ve Konoha.

En el momento en que se abre una puerta Katt al fin reconoce donde está, el edificio del Hokage, aunque igual que la muralla no se ve en sus mejores días. Con cuidado ambas mujeres llegan hasta la puerta de la oficina donde el Hokage se encuentra. Al abrir la puerta Katt entra despacio, no tiene idea a quien habrá nombrado sucesor Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama- saluda la mujer -Tenemos un problema.

La imagen del Hokage hace que Katt casi se tropiece y caiga al suelo -¡Kakashi!- exclama señalándolo -¡Te volviste Tsunade!... digo, Hokage.

Kakashi levanta la mirada, estaba sentado en el escritorio y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo ha visto se le nota realmente sorprendido. Sigue cubriéndose el rostro como siempre, sigue con su bandana cubriendo su ojo y sigue vestido igual, la ropa de Hokage la tiene puesta a un costado.

Al pasar la sorpresa de la primera impresión Katt reacciona a caminar hacia la ventana más cercana de la oficina con vista al cerro y sacar la cabeza para poder asegurarse que no sea una mala broma. El cerro tiene ahora seis rostros, el De Tsunade y el de Kakashi, que quien lo talló debe de haber estado agradecido de lo sencillo que fue hacerlo ya que no se quitó la máscara ni para eso.

-No es buena idea que asomes la cabeza por la ventana- interviene la mujer jalándola hacia a dentro -Tu pelo se ve a kilómetros.

-¿Katt?- se escucha decir a Kakashi que la ha seguido con la mirada -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunta tratando de recobrar su estado tranquilo característico.

-La encontré en el bosque- explica la Hyuuga -Que suerte que evitó parte de mi ataque, la confundí con alguien más.

-Hanabi, puedes dejarnos solos un momento y avísale a Sakura que venga- indica Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

-¿Hanabi? ¿La hermana de Hinata?- pregunta Katt mirando sorprendida a la mujer, si, ahora que la observa bien se parece un poco a esa niña, aunque nota que la mención del nombre de su hermana hace que baje un poco la mirada.

-Si, voy a llamarla de inmediato- dice asintiendo con la cabeza y abandonando el cuarto.

Katt se queda mirando la puerta por unos instantes hasta que siente que Kakashi empieza a caminar hacia ella. Al voltear ve que lo tiene al frente mirándola fijamente, a los ojos tiene la mirada más perdida de lo habitual lo cual es extraño.

-¿¡Cómo se supone que pensabas que iba a regresar!?- suelta a los pocos segundos casi gritando, cosa que hace que Kakashi salga de la especie de trance en el que estaba.

-¿Yo te mandé?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Si, cuando el dragón estaba viniendo hacia nosotros- indica fastidiada por la falta de memoria del jonin -Ya se que son quince años, pero es el colmo que te hayas olvidado.

-Quince años…- repite en un murmuro hasta que parece que toma algo de conciencia a otra palabra que soltó Katt -¿Un dragón?- pregunta sorprendido.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-En un momento que llegue Sakura quiero que me expliques por qué te mandé aquí, recuerdo el portal, pero nada de un dragón de carne y hueso- indica Kakashi con una mirada seria, aunque sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, realmente parece estar poniéndole atención.

-¿Qué?- pregunta extrañada, normalmente creía que aunque se pusiera a bailar desnuda frente a él no conseguiría mas de un segundo de atención.

-Nada- responde sonriente -Sólo que me gustan muchos tus ojos.

Antes de que Katt pudiera tratar de responder algo o pensar a que se debió esa respuesta tan inusual de parte de él siente que la puerta se abre. Una mujer de unos treinta años entra, se le ve cansada y parece estar con los ojos casi desorbitados de sorpresa, su cabello rosa y esos ojos verdes son una combinación única. Sakura cierra la puerta y permanece en silencio bastante sorprendida aún, observa a Katt sin decir una palabra, parece estar analizándola de pies a cabeza.

"Que silencio más incómodo" piensa la pelirroja luego de unos segundos en que los otros dos ninjas que están en la habitación siguen mirándola -¡Ya! Dejen de mirarme- reclama fastidiada.

Sakura reacciona y se acerca despacio hasta que Kakashi habla -Parece que hace quince años la mandé aquí, pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

-¿Quince años?- repite Sakura con una expresión nostálgica.

-Por mera precaución quiero que la revises un poco mientras nos cuenta por qué tomé esa decisión- explica Kakashi asiendo que Sakura asienta con la cabeza -Creo que Hanabi llegó a atacarla pero ya que está de pie debe haber sido algo que no requiera mayor cuidado.

Kakashi lleva a Katt a una habitación cercana, parece estar habilitada como un pequeño consultorio, ahí Sakura revisa a la pelirroja mientras el Hokage se sienta en un sillón dentro de esa habitación a escuchar la explicación de Katt sobre lo ocurrido con el dragón mientras es revisada por Sakura. Ambos ninjas escuchan con atención y parecen preocuparse mucho ya que como le explican a Katt, ninguno de ellos recuerda nada de eso.

-Probablemente tuviste suerte y lograste arreglar las cosas- explica Sakura no muy segura terminando de revisarla sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Y lograste regresar…- agrega Kakashi bastante pensativo cuando termina de escuchar todo -Sakura, ¿está todo bien con ella?

-Si, pero… tiene una especie de bloqueo, un sello de memoria- responde Sakura -No es de nivel tan elevado, pero es bastante complicado de quitarlo, la forma en que fue colocado es bastante inusual.

Al escuchar esto Kakashi se acerca a la camilla donde estaba sentada Katt. No transcurre mucho rato antes de que Kakashi se quede sujetando suavemente la cabeza de Katt entre sus manos y deje de moverlas, tiene nuevamente la mirada perdida en sus ojos cosa que hace que Katt luego de unos momentos los desvíe en dirección a Sakura en busca de alguna respuesta para el comportamiento tan inusual y en cierto modo preocupante. Sakura parece verse un poco triste mientras mira a su antiguo sensei, pero luego reacciona y se acerca.

-Kakashi-sensei, podría ir a buscar en alguno de los pergaminos para estar seguros de que se trata- interrumpe Sakura acercándose a la puerta haciendo que Kakashi reaccione y suelte lentamente a Katt.

-Si, aunque prefiero ir yo- dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Al sentir que se ha alejado un poco Katt posa la mirada en Sakura -¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta un poco preocupada -No había querido preguntar nada ya que no quiero saber mucho pero…

-Es que no es algo de todos los días verte así- responde Sakura desviando la mirada de Katt -Tan joven y despreocupada como estás, ya no eres así… en realidad ya nadie vive tan feliz.

-No es que esté tan feliz tampoco- agrega mirando a la que hasta unas horas había sido para ella una niña de unos catorce años -Entonces… porque no me cuentas algo hasta que llegue Kakashi.

Parece que esto último toma por sorpresa a Sakura que parece no saber que decir; se ve nerviosa y confundida. Al notar que Katt ya percibió el nerviosismo suspira un poco y levanta la mirada hacia ella, ahora se le ve un poco más calmada -No es muy normal hablarte siendo yo la mayor y teniendo que tener cuidado de que cosas te digo- explica la kunoichi apretando un poco los puños -Tal vez sea mejor que no me preguntes nada.

-Si…- responde Katt sintiéndose incómoda, los puños de Sakura continúan tensos y no se ve la mitad de amistosa y carismática que cuando era joven.

-No creo que Kakashi-sensei quiera que estemos hablando… es el Hokage y lo mejor es confiar en su criterio- agrega haciendo que sus puños se relajen.

Pasan unos minutos, ambas kunoichis están en un ambiente bastante incómodo, no es sólo el hecho de no hablar sino también el cruce espontáneo de miradas que ocurre en algunos momentos; Sakura desvía casi automáticamente la mirada de los ojos de Katt, pero aún así cada cierto tiempo vuelve a mirarla como si estuviera analizándola.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abre y la tensión se libera. Es Kakashi que regresa con un pergamino en la mano -Es este- dice cerrando la puerta detrás de él y posando la mirada en Katt - No se libera de la forma habitual por la misma peculiaridad de tu chakra, pero sé como hacerlo, sé como es que pones los sellos- Katt y Sakura lo observan, la primera confundida y la segunda sorprendida, pero antes de escuchar alguna queja, reclamo o pregunta Kakashi se acerca a Katt y genera un chakra azulado de sus manos -No voy a demorarme mucho- explica sonriéndole y colocando sus manos suavemente sobre su cabeza y haciendo que el chakra fluya.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿está seguro que es buena idea quitárselo?- pregunta Sakura luego de unos instantes -Si ella lo puso fue por algo y no creo que sea conveniente quitarlo tan a la ligera y en la mitad de Konoha.

-Si es necesario puedo volver a colocarlo- explica Kakashi mientras continúa emitiendo chakra -Pero Katt no debería de tener ningún sello en esa época.

-Saben… estoy escuchando y no me gusta que me traten de bicho de laboratorio- interrumpe Katt algo ofendida, siente como si dos científicos estuvieran discutiendo opciones sobre como tratarla, sin contar que no está entendiendo a que se refieren "¿Cómo que sabe como pongo los sellos? Yo no sé poner sellos"

Kakashi sonríe, pareciera haber acabado, pero ella se siente igual. Sin previo aviso realiza una secuencia de handseals a una velocidad que Katt no logra distinguir bien y nuevamente coloca sus manos en su cabeza. Un segundo después Katt siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza aunque sólo por un instante, Kakashi la sostiene para que no caiga y luego al abrir los ojos recuerda haber hablado con ella misma dentro de los rostros de los Hokages.

Con un grito se pone de pie haciendo que los otros dos retrocedan un poco -¡Me engañé a mi misma! ¡Por eso Ibiki decía que la nota de ayuda era con mi letra! ¡Y algo le pasó a Tsunade y no me quería contar que había sido!

Kakashi se pone de pie y sujeta a Katt por los hombros para tratar de calmarla, aunque el mismo parece encontrarse demasiado sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir -¿Hablaste contigo?

-Si, quería que ayudara a Ibiki con algo, pero creo que terminé hablando de más y me bloqueé la memoria con todo y el favor que me había pedido, por eso es que encontré esa nota con las instrucciones- explica alborotadamente mientras se agarra la cabeza, es demasiada información no deseada de golpe.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ibiki?- pregunta Kakashi expectante.

-Le malogré el plan y nos regresamos a Konoha- responde la pelirroja fastidiada -Mi yo del futuro está confabulando en contra mía, lo único que conseguí con eso fue fastidiar a Ibiki.

-¿Ibiki-san está vivo?- pregunta Sakura muy confundida, en un primer momento parecía haberse enojado sin razón, pero al escuchar lo de Ibiki su expresión cambió por completo, algo que a pesar de lo alterada que se encuentra Katt no pasa por alto.

-Si, o bueno quizás, ahora que lo recuerdo el dragón derrumbó el departamento con él adentro, aunque no creo que esté muerto- explica sin mirar a Sakura "Se supone que no somos aliados… tal vez por eso la actitud, debe de haber estado tratando de controlarse para no atacarme"

-Sakura, llama a Kami y Kumori. Diles que esperen afuera hasta que los llame- indica haciendo que la kunoichi se retire del cuarto.

-¿Kami?- pregunta Katt dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es mejor que no sepas mucho de lo que está ocurriendo por acá, pero necesito que me digas que fue lo que hablaste contigo misma y como llegaste a esa situación- pide Kakashi, su ojo está muy atento, parece que desea encontrar algo en la explicación que está pidiendo. Se sienta en el sillón sujetando a Katt de la mano para que lo imite.

Katt lo observa por unos instantes y luego se sienta junto a él -Fue cuando estábamos regresando del examen chunin en la villa del grass. A mi y a Neji nos enviaron por una alerta que llegó a Konoha- empieza a explicar.

x x

Pasan cerca de dos horas en las que Katt le explica a Kakashi lo que este le pidió, luego de haberla escuchado él se dedica a preguntarle detalles e incluso impresiones que pueda recordar haber tenido en esos momentos. Al comienzo Kakashi parecía escuchar atento la historia, pero cuando comenzó a interactuar activamente con ella haciéndole preguntas Katt notó que era él quien trataba de acercarse a ella, tocar sus manos o su cabello; lo cual hacía que se preocupara bastante, en realidad mucho ahora que recuerda que su relación no llegó a ningún lado por lo que su yo del futuro le había dicho.

Cuando Kakashi da por terminadas sus preguntas este tiene la intención de ponerse de pie, pero es detenido por Katt que lo sujeta de la mano a medio camino -¿Qué nos pasó?- pregunta mirándolo directamente al ojo.

Kakashi se detiene y deja caer pesadamente en el sillón mirando al frente -No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que aún no comprendo, pero sé que tienen una explicación- responde en un tono triste -Quizás con lo que me has contado ahora pueda empezar a entender mejor que es lo que estás haciendo… tal vez incluso…- susurra quedándose en silencio antes de terminar.

Katt iba a decir algo más, pero Kakashi se acerca a ella y se lo impide cubriendo con sus dedos la boca de la kunoichi. La sensación es extraña para ella, en cierto aspecto es Kakashi, pero a la vez no es el que ella conoce, este ya ha vivido mucho más y al parecer pasado por muchas cosas sin ella.

-Cuando termines lo del dragón podemos hablar- susurra acercándose a su oído impidiendo que pueda ver la única parte expuesta de su rostro, su ojo -Pero ahora es mejor que dejemos esto para después- agrega antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie sin dejar que ella le vea la cara -Voy a hacer que Kami te acompañe para que descanses- indica sin voltear.

Katt se queda sentada mirando como la puerta se abre y Kakashi parece ponerse a hablar un poco con alguien. No está animada, incluso la preocupación por lo del dragón ya ha tomado un plano secundario en su mente; ahora quiere saber que es lo que ocurrió con ella y que es lo que obviamente parece estar afectando a Kakashi "Parece que al final si estoy del lado contrario de Konoha, no solamente en un bando diferente…" piensa bajando la mirada.

-Hola- saluda un joven de cabello negro parado frente a ella, viste el uniforme de Konoha y le es bastante conocido.

-Kami…- contesta no muy animada.

-Ven, vamos a que descanses un poco que mañana parece que vas a ir a arreglar el problema por el que viniste- explica sonriéndole -Después podrás regresar a tu época.

Katt lo observa por unos instantes, al menos el se ve con una sonrisa genuina, eso o Kami realmente es un actor de primera. Con pesadez se pone de pie y sigue a Kami; al salir del cuarto nota que ya no está Kakashi aunque si hay otra persona más, un ANBU es más alto que ella, en la poca piel visible que tiene en los hombros puede notarse bastantes cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras y parece seguirla con la mirada mientras camina detrás de ellos.

Kami instala a Katt en un cuarto dentro del mismo edificio, es pequeño, pero se ve cómodo. Mientras Katt se acomoda Kami se acerca al ANBU.

-Yo me encargo ahora- indica -¿Aunque podrías hacerme un favor?- El ANBU asiente con la cabeza -Tráenos algo de comer, no quiero moverme de aquí- explica sonriendo.

Cuando el ANBU se retira Kami cierra la puerta del cuarto y espera en una pequeña silla mientras observa a Katt. Los minutos pasan y el ANBU regresa con una bandeja con comida; se la entrega a Kami y comienza a alejarse.

-Gracias… Kumori…- agradece Kami a la nada, el ninja ya se encuentra a una buena distancia -Siempre es así- comenta acercándose a Katt.

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunta Katt -Pareciera que le hubiera quemado los hombros.

-Peleando en alguna de las batallas grandes supongo- responde Kami.

-Tu no te vez así- agrega Katt mientras observa su comida.

-No, tengo suerte de poder evitar muchas cosas, los enemigos prefieren blancos más fáciles de atacar cuando hay tantos- explica -Aunque deberíamos de hablar de otra cosa, no tiene sentido que te diga estas cosas.

-¿Cómo está la gente en Konoha?- pregunta Katt empezando a comer.

Kami parece dudar por unos instantes pero luego se anima a responder -Supongo que te puedo contar algo sencillo, pero no me insistas mucho que hay gente y cosas que es mejor que no te enteres mucho sobre su estado.

-Bueno- responde Katt asintiendo con la cabeza, jamás le ha gustado que la dejen con dudas, pero en este caso si está dispuesta a quedarse con ellas y hacer una excepción, sin contar que no tiene el humor como para discutir con nadie.

-Kakashi-sama es el Hokage como ya debes de haberlo notado, Sakura-san es la médico ninja principal de Konoha y asistente del Hokage, se dedica mayormente a ayudarlo y a entrenar a los médico ninja de la villa- explica Kami mientras come -Quien más conoces que te pueda contar…- comenta pensando un poco -Shikamaru-san se encuentra en Suna trabajando, Chouji-san está de instructor en la academia ninja, Tenten-san se encuentra a cargo de entrenar a los ninjas que salen de la academia en el uso de las armas. Si no provienes de algún clan con alguna habilidad lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser un experto en todas las áreas posibles y las armas sirven igual de bien aunque hayas estado peleando y estés sin chakra- agrega hasta que ríe un poco -Me había olvidado, Panza y Sachi también se encuentran en Konoha, aunque no tenemos ninguna asignación especial.

Katt sonríe un poco aunque el hecho de que Kami no mencione mucha de la gente que conocen en común no la anima demasiado; no hay manera de que todos están en misiones secretas o cosas así, probablemente buena parte del resto estén muertos. Kami recoge los platos y los deja a un lado para que ella pueda descansar.

x x

Una sensación extraña hace que se despierte de golpe, no está muy segura de que es. Al dirigir la mirada a la silla donde se encontraba Kami nota que este está dormido y parece estar a punto de caer de la silla, el cuarto no se ve muy normal ya que parece tener muchas plumas flotando en el ambiente, aunque ninguna parece estar demasiado cerca de ella. Al ponerse de pie ve, en una esquina del cuarto, un par de ojos rojos posados en ella lo cual hace que retroceda unos pasos de la impresión.

-Que sorpresa- dice una voz viniendo de esa dirección -No es algo de todos los días poder verte así- agrega desde las sombras. Un hombre de cabello negro y largo, vestido con una armadura de un color rojo oscuro se deja ver; sus ojos rojos son los del sharingan.

-Uchiha… Madara- murmura Katt al reconocer al hombre, es idéntico al de la estatua del valle del fin.

-Me reconoces, que bueno, vamos a poder obviar las desagradables presentaciones- comenta dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Katt desvía la mirada hacia Kami; está pensando que hacer, su yo del futuro le había mencionado que Uchiha Madara era su mayor problema así que no esta para nada tranquila estando frente a él. Antes de que tomara alguna decisión el hombre vuelve a hablar.

-No es para que te alteres tanto, no planeo hacerte nada, simplemente estoy curioso de verte por aquí. No sé que tipo de información de hayan dado sobre mi, pero créeme, no planeo lastimarte, necesito que regreses a tu época sana y salva- explica sonriéndole, aunque sin lograr mayor cambio en la actitud de Katt -Por lo que estuve escuchando si te regreso en estos momentos te estaría mandando a tu muerte, así que alégrate, voy a llevarte hasta el portal- agrega pacientemente sin moverse aún -Y además, estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas que quieres saber; tal vez yo pueda contártelas mientras esperamos un poco.

Sus últimas palabras hacen que dude, luego de lo poco que Kami le contó más lo poco que ha visto, aunque sabe que no es lo ideal, desea enterarse que es lo que ocurrió con ella, con la gente que conocía y en especial que fue lo que ocurrió con su relación con Kakashi. El hombre continúa frente a ella sin moverse esperando una respuesta tranquilamente, aunque por las mismas posiciones en las que se encuentran el le cubriría el paso a la salida si es que tratara de escapar, sin contar que Kami se quedaría inconciente ahí.

Dejando escapar un suspiro Katt se para derecha y lo observa por unos instantes de pie a cabeza -¿No deberías de ser bastante mayor?- pregunta sabiendo que no tiene muchas opciones más que de preferencia mantenerlo tranquilo como parece estar y eso implica hacerle caso por el momento.

-Me conservo bien- responde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro acercándose a ella hasta quedar al frente -Ven, no me gusta mucho hablar en un lugar tan diminuto como este, sin contar que es mejor estar cerca del portal para cuando se abra… ¿no querrás que se te pase la hora por distraerte por hablar mucho conmigo no?

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta sin siquiera tratar de cubrir su desconfianza.

-Al bosque de Konoha, no vamos a ir muy lejos. Te haré compañía por un par de horas hasta que el portal se abra y puedas hacer tu trabajo- responde con la sonrisa que no se va de su rostro, empezando a acercarse a la puerta del cuarto -Y ya te he dicho, no tengo intención de lastimarte, al menos no a ti, así que no tienes que estar tan la defensiva.

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir?- pregunta observándolo con interés.

-Tanto tú como yo podemos movernos sin que nos sientan, sé que antes tenías la manía de meterte en este edificio, así que estoy seguro que estás más que capacitada para acompañarme sin que nos noten- explica con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observa como Katt sale del cuarto con él -Hay muy pocos métodos para que nos descubran, yo estoy completamente cubierto por un periodo y dudo que te tengan los ojos encima permanentemente como para que noten que estás en movimiento.

Ambos ninjas salen del edificio y se mueven por la villa. Madara parece tener una muy buena idea de cómo y por donde moverse lo que no tranquiliza mucho a Katt, esa capacidad de casi libre movimiento es algo muy peligroso para Konoha. Luego de esperar unos momentos cerca de la muralla ambos salen e ingresan al bosque, el Uchiha no parece que vaya a disminuir la velocidad con la que se está moviendo lo cual indica que el mismo bosque debe de estar vigilado "Eso explica que me encontrara Hanabi, probablemente estaba haciendo alguna ronda" Hay algo que llama mucho la atención de Katt, esa área del bosque parece haber sido golpeada por un meteorito o algo similar, hay un gran cráter a muy pocos metros de Konoha, pero debe de ser algo que ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí, Madara no le presta la más mínima atención.

Ya cerca del lugar donde el portal debe de abrirse Madara se detiene y voltea para ver a Katt -Ahora podemos hablar mientras esperamos.

-¿No deberíamos acercarnos más?- pregunta desconfiada.

-No, quien sabe si aparezca alguna sorpresa- responde mirándola fijamente -Es probable que alguien trate de saldar cuentas contigo.

Katt sonríe nerviosamente pensando en el dragón, si Kakashi no lo derrotó lo más seguro es que simplemente planee atacarla cuando se abra el portal, no tiene porque estar buscándola desde antes. Luego posa su mirada en el Uchiha, se le ve relajado y confiado, lo cual considerando el nivel que tiene ella es bastante razonable, pero hay algo más, esa sonrisa en su rostro no le da confianza y el hecho de que la observe tan insistentemente tampoco la tranquiliza.

-¿Por qué no atacas Konoha? parece que te mueves por donde quieres- pregunta en un tono agresivo luego de unos segundos, realmente le está molestando que la observe tanto.

-No tengo interés en destruir la villa, hay gente muy molesta de la cual ya me he encargado en su mayoría, pero como villa no es un objetivo mío- explica tranquilamente -Tengo ambiciones más grandes que destruir poblados.

Madara se mueve un poco alrededor de Katt, aunque ahora no parece estar mirándola a ella sino los alrededores, mira atentamente, se mueve y luego vuelve a pasar por el lugar. Momentos después se detiene, Katt tuvo la impresión de que sus manos se movieron, pero realmente no logró ver los movimientos. En ese momento el ambiente parece distorsionarse un poco, como si estuviera viendo a través de una burbuja de agua, pero el efecto no dura más de dos segundos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta desconfiadamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Es un genjutsu de camuflaje, no quiero visitantes indeseables que arruinen nuestra pequeña charla, en unas horas amanecerá, pero no quiero aburrirme escondido sin hacer nada- comenta sin darle mayor importancia -Debes de tener muchas preguntas, y estoy dispuesto a responderte la mayoría- agrega posando nuevamente esa mirada penetrante en ella.

Katt observa al hombre por unos instantes, era cierto que tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, aunque ya se había resignado a que no obtendría respuestas y si lo hacía vendrían incluidas con alguna consecuencia bastante grande, en esta ocasión es probable que oírlas de la boca de Madara traiga consecuencias, pero no es algo de todos los días que alguien le ofrezca información tan abiertamente, además con suerte mientras habla le despega la mirada de encima.

-¿Tú que ganas?- pregunta no muy animada, sabe que él debe de ganar algo.

-Nada- responde apoyándose contra un árbol -Por contarte cosas no gano nada, aunque tú misma bloqueaste los recuerdos de la conversación que tuviste así que supongo que lo hago sólo por molestarte un poco.

-¿Molestarme? Por lo poco que sé parece que desde antes de que naciera me estabas molestando- interviene.

-Ah, eso. No eras mi objetivo, fue un error de cálculo; el ataque era para Kushina, aunque míralo de esta forma, debes de haber vivido más feliz de lo que hubieras estado en Konoha- responde sonriendo muy confiado -No pasaste por la mitad de los conflictos que azotaron la villa.

-No creo que pierda o gane algo escuchando lo que me puedas responder, ya estoy aquí afuera contigo así que…- comenta rendida -¿Qué sucedió conmigo?

-Eso es bastante largo y complicado, no tengo ganas de contar quince años de historia, aunque te lo puedo resumir un poco- responde con poco interés, parece que esperaba que preguntara otra cosa -Te volviste una kunoichi bastante fuerte durante este periodo, al haber estado moviéndote por círculos ajenos a Konoha y haberte mantenido entrenando en lugar de defendiendo una villa, has llegado más lejos que la gente de Konoha y cabe decir que los que aún están vivos tienen un nivel bastante aceptable, lamentablemente nada impresionante o único como nosotros- responde con una sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro -No eres la persona mejor vista en Konoha, y tu pequeño hermanito te arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco si pudiera.

-Naruto…- murmura mirando al piso -¿Qué le hice?

Madara abre los ojos satisfecho, parece que esto si era algo que quería contarle -Digamos que incitaste el cambio de Hokage, no era como si la rubia fuera a aguantar demasiado, sabía que un jutsus como el de ella tenía que tener una desventaja muy grande, y parece que era verdad, la mujer no soportó mucho la pelea contigo. Para ese momento ya habías abandonado la villa, pero aún así el niño rubio tenía las esperanzas de que volverías… tenía esa mala costumbre, por suerte ya no, aprendió de la manera difícil.

-¿Yo la maté?- pregunta incrédula al escucharlo -Yo no le haría nada a Tsunade- agrega molesta.

-Por un momento yo también lo creí- afirma Madara -Pero vaya que nos sorprendiste a todos.

Katt iba a gritarle algo, pero se detiene esta confundida, muy confundida "No la mataría, de eso estoy segura…" piensa tratando de entender, aunque recuerda muy bien que cuando su versión futura mencionó a Tsunade no se veía en el mejor de los ánimos, claro, no parecía satisfecha ni orgullosa de haberlo hecho, pero eso no quita que por la reacción que tuvo en esa ocasión las palabras de Madara no suenan a mentiras y hay algo más que lo confirma, la actitud que Sakura tenía con ella, parecía como si estuviera conteniéndose y según lo que ahora sabe la actitud si encajaría en alguien controlándose para no matar al asesino de su maestro.

-No eres como tu hermano- interrumpe Madara haciendo que Katt levante la mirada -El niño ya se habría puesto a gritar o me habría llamado mentiroso. Desde hace mucho me pregunto que ocurriría si los coloco a ustedes dos en un lugar sin salida, posiblemente terminen matándose- Katt niega levemente con la cabeza, Naruto siempre había sido un niño alegre, y la forma de hablar de Madara de él parecía referirse a otra persona -El muchacho es muy inestable emocionalmente, aunque eso no le ha quitado el hecho de haber llegado a ser reconocido como el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, lamentablemente demasiado inestable como para ser un líder- explica algo pensativo.

Katt se sienta en el suelo de donde se encuentra, no está con el humor o las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, desde ya empieza a dudar que enterarse de estas cosas sea algo que realmente desea. Madara nota esto y se acerca un poco hasta quedar frente a ella y luego sentarse para poder verle el rostro.

-Supongo que no vas a preguntar así que trataré de contarte algunas cosas. Debes de estar algo preocupada por el paradero de algunos, veré si recuerdo a cuales conocías, así ya no tendrás dudas de que fue de ellos- comenta sonriendo satisfecho a lo que Katt simplemente le da una mirada no muy amistosa -Comencemos con Naruto, el niño fuera de querer tu cabeza y la de un par más abandonó Konoha luego de un pequeño incidente; el niño Uchiha continúa vagando por el mundo actualmente bajo la lista negra de Naruto- explica el Uchiha sonriente haciendo que Katt tome interés, algo hizo que Sasuke esté en la lista negra de Naruto -Ahora, pasemos a las masas, por motivos obvios tuve que encargarme de ciertos clanes que son una verdadera incomodidad para mi, los Hyuuga y los Inuzuka, lamentablemente aún queda una Hyuuga, pero ya luego me encargaré de ella- explica orgullosamente mientras observa como Katt se queda mirándolo sin decir nada -La menor de los Yamanaka creo que también murió por mi culpa, aunque claro, eso fue por entrar en el cuerpo equivocado y tratar de atacarme; luego uno de los Hyuugas que había sobrevivido inicialmente a mi pequeña masacre, la muchachita callada, llegó a un lugar del cual no salió viva tratando de impedir un pequeño suceso- agrega con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -La dupla verde fue un infierno, el mayor murió mientras tú peleabas con Tsunade, mató a uno de mis allegados sacrificándose en el proceso, no hay mucho que pueda parar un ataque hecho con la octava puerta abierta, ese cráter en el camino lo provocó él.

-¿Octava puerta?- pregunta Katt que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, tratando de no pensar todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero esto último llamó su atención, simplemente no entendía.

-No voy a darte una clase de formas de taijutsu, simplemente debería bastarte con saber que si abres la octava no hay vuelta atrás, por unos segundos eres increíblemente fuerte pero a costa de tu propia vida- explica serio, su mirada es fría y no parece estar muy dispuesto a entrar en más explicaciones sobre eso -El otro, el más joven trató de hacer lo mismo conmigo- explica con una sonrisa de desagrado -Acababa de terminar de encargarme de uno de los Hyuuga faltantes, creo que era su compañero de equipo, el muchacho salió de la nada… por suerte su cuerpo no estaba tan entrenado como el del otro, un ataque muy fuerte aunque lamentablemente para él no fue ejecutado a la perfección como el de su maestro, no tuve opción más que escapar, por eso aún no he terminado con los Hyuuga, esa muchacha se había alejado y en el estado en el que estaba no pude seguirla. Una lástima, ese fue uno de los ataques más fuerte que provoqué en contra Konoha, dos villas y Akatsuki atacando a la vez, mucho más fuerte que cualquier ataque que hubiera lanzado antes- comenta al parecer recordando el momento -Alguien más que valga la pena… ¡cierto!- exclama animado -La muchacha que fue alumna de Orochimaru, quien diría que tenía un sello maldito, al parecer nunca lo había usado y ahora creo que se le está haciendo un mal hábito, pronto perderá el control sobre ella misma y alguien tendrá que matarla.

Antes de que Madara pudiera continuar hablando el sonido de unos pasos hacen que se detenga. Falta menos de una hora para que el portal se abra y del camino aparece Kakashi caminando junto con dos ninjas que parecen estar escoltándolo.

La atención de Katt continúa en el piso al igual que sus ánimos luego de lo que le ha contado Madara, en realidad no le interesa mucho quien sea, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que escucha que se trata de Kakashi con lo que levanta la vista instantáneamente causándole algo de gracia a Madara. El Uchiha se pone de pie para observar mejor.

-Hasta aquí esta bien- indica Kakashi -Regresen a la villa.

-Pero Hokage-sama podría correr peligro si se queda aquí- interviene uno de los acompañantes, se le hace extrañamente familiar a Katt, es un joven como de su edad de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.

-Estaré bien Konohamaru, regresen- insiste ahora con un tono un poco autoritario a lo que los otros dos ninjas no tienen más remedio que obedecer.

"¿Konohamaru?" piensa Katt viendo al muchacho, lleva el uniforme de la villa y a diferencia del niño malcriado que conoce se le ve serio y por lo que se puede apreciar obediente a las órdenes del Hokage.

Pasa cerca de unos cinco minutos, Kakashi se mantiene parado sin moverse como si esperara algo. Madara por su lado se ve interesado, se siente seguro detrás de su genjutsu, pero espera con curiosidad ver que hace el Hokage sólo por afuera de Konoha.

-Sé que estás aquí- dice sin previo aviso Kakashi en un tono serio -Es mejor que salgas.

Katt posa la mirada en Madara que le hace una seña con la mano para que no trate de moverse -No es a ti, nadie nos puede sentir o ver- indica con una sonrisa muy extraña en el rostro -Bueno, si es a ti en cierto aspecto.

-¿Cómo me sentiste?- pregunta una voz femenina que salta de entre los árboles y se posa frente a él. Es una mujer en uniforme ANBU con el cabello rojo sujetado en una cola y una máscara de zorro; lleva una correa a la altura de la cadera donde sujeta lo que parece ser un par de espadas en su funda y unas bolsas ninja promedio.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, no ibas a dejar que alguien te hiciera algo- explica Kakashi -No entiendo para que usas esa máscara, no tienes necesidad de cubrir tu identidad.

-Va con el uniforme- responde retirándola con cuidado dejando ver los ojos rojos del sharingan.

-Cuando estuviste en el pasado estuviste hablando contigo misma ¿no?- pregunta el Hokage en un tono serio, con la mirada clavada en los ojos rojos.

-No deberías de mirar así estos ojos- interviene no muy animada -Uno de estos días vas a confundirlos con otro par.

-Eso no importa- interrumpe antes de que siguiera hablando -¿Estuviste en el pasado y te hiciste ir a ayudar a Ibiki?

La ANBU desvía la mirada -¿Rompiste el sello no es así? nunca fui muy buena con ellos, al menos no a tu nivel.

-¿Por qué salvaste a Ibiki? Luego de esa misión debería de haber quedado muy grave y eso fue lo que ocasionó que muriera poco después- explica Kakashi sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-No lo sé, supongo que para pagarle por el tiempo que le di dolores de cabeza- responde Katt con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mientes- interrumpe subiendo el tono de su voz -Estás haciendo cambios, igual que como Madara debe de estar haciéndolos, pero esos cambios no están afectando nada aquí.

-El pasado no es variable, sólo se puede crear una línea que corra por otro camino, aunque las líneas no son infinitas, por eso es que cuando devolví a esos tres les mandé el mensaje para que detuvieran el uso de portales, pero siguieron insistiendo y me obligaron a devolverles inconcientes a los otros tres en peor estado y con la misma advertencia- responde Katt mirándolo bastante enojada -Si no conocen las reglas y no tienen los implementos es mejor que no se metan, ustedes no saben a donde es que se llega con los portales, fue un problema hacerle creer a los que mandaste que yo era de su época y no de más adelante, y una suerte que llegaran al momento que necesitaban.

-No es sólo el sharingan entonces- dice Kakashi -Yo tengo el sharingan y no consideras que debo intervenir ¿no es así?- pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta por lo que continúa -El otro factor, es lo que Madara tiene en común contigo desde el nacimiento, el chakra y eso no es transferible a diferencia del sharingan.

Katt se encoje de hombros y asiente con la cabeza -No es secreto de estado, no lo sabías simplemente porque no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar en mucho tiempo y tampoco iba a escribir eso en una nota.

-Demasiado tiempo- aclara Kakashi mirándola a los ojos y acercándose un poco -No hemos hablado en demasiado tiempo.

-¿Realmente quieres hablar ahora?- pregunta meciendo la cabeza y retrocediendo un poco -Si estás aquí es por que me perdiste, y si alguien se metió a Konoha y no fui yo debe de haber sido Madara.

-Lo sé- responde deteniéndose -Notamos a Katt moverse, pero por la misma forma del movimiento en la habitación estaba yendo por su propia voluntad, no queríamos interceptarlos y crear una zona de combate en Konoha menos aun provocar a que Madara te hiciera algo.

-Madara no va a lastimarme, pero me preocupa que tonterías vaya a decirme, el hombre es un imbécil sin cerebro, que va a malograr todo lo que he estado trabajando- se queja Katt.

-Va a ir al portal, al parecer algo ocurrió con un dragón- explica Kakashi pero es interrumpido por Katt.

-La energía del portal puede influir en las ramas de tiempo que se creen, en todas, es algo peligroso y más considerando el contrato que está ahí dentro.

-¿Influir?- pregunta la Katt que se encuentra rodeada por el genjutsu posando la mirada en Madara. Está muy confundida con las reacciones y movimientos que ve de su versión futura, aunque a primera vista no lo parezca sabe que está nerviosa porque está evitando mirar a Kakashi y por sobretodo acercarse a él.

-Ya te escuchaste, no creo que deba de repetirlo de nuevo- responde Madara cuando nota que Katt lo observa -Además no falta mucho para que el portal se abra. Prepárate que aunque no confíes en mí, sino arreglas esto cuando te regresen a tu época simplemente morirás engullida por un dragón, y si no regresas tu línea de tiempo y lo que sea que tu adorable versión futura ha estado haciendo acabaría en la basura.

En ese instante, un rugido potente y estremecedor recorre el bosque haciendo que Katt se congele de nervios y se acerque un poco a Madara que observa en dirección al portal con lo ojos casi desorbitados de emoción. La Katt que conversaba con Kakashi al igual que él observan en dirección de donde proviene el rugido.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta extrañada a pelirroja acomodando su máscara de ANBU en su cinturón.

-El dragón probablemente, y parece venir en esta dirección- responde Kakashi observando el camino.

-Que venga si quiere- agrega Katt sin prestarle demasiada importancia -Mientras su cabeza no se note por entre los árboles quiere decir que no es tan grande y no me preocupa en absoluto- agrega levantando de su funda las espadas y provocándose un pequeño corte en el dedo.

Casi al siguiente segundo varios árboles caen al suelo obligando a la pareja de ninjas a saltar hacia atrás. El mismo dragón negro que Katt había visto hace menos de dos días se encuentra nuevamente frente a ella.

-No te preocupes no puede sentirte- aclara Madara acercándose a Katt con una sonrisa en el rostro -En un momento que se distraiga podrás ir al portal y arreglar todo.

Katt lo observa muy insegura, el lugar se está volviendo un ambiente demasiado hostil como para que ella pueda moverse con libertad, sin contar que necesita a alguno de los tres presentes para que la manden a casa. Ya no está segura si seguir haciéndole caso a Madara, pero el problema es que ahora está el dragón ahí, no puede acercarse a ninguno de los otros dos.

-No pareces la que escapó por el portal, te vez mayor- inquiere el dragón observando bien a Katt -Pero eso no importa, tienes un contrato conmigo y una pelea pendiente- continúa provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Madara, pareciera complacido por la inteligencia de la criatura.

-¿Contrato contigo?- pregunta riendo un poco -Creo que eso vas a tener que arreglarlo con mi zorro- agrega invocando a Orion. Al dragón parece causarle algo de gracia el comentario, la última vez que vio al zorro era casi un animal de felpa, pequeño e inofensivo.

El zorro que aparece de una nube de humo no es el pequeño y adorable animalito que normalmente viajaba encima de alguien; ahora es un zorro muy grande, que sobrepasa las copas de los árboles sin dificultad y que mueve tranquilamente dos colas que ahora posee, su pelaje continúa siendo rojizo, su rostro ha cambiado un poco, ahora unas marcas de color negro resaltan sus ojos dorados y le quitan la sensación de criatura adorable. Observa al dragón que tiene al frente con mucha curiosidad su mirada se ve diferente, no es la vivaz y traviesa del zorrito, ahora parece estar analizando, pensando y calculando que va a hacer.

-Estamos muy cerca de Konoha- pronuncia Orion, su voz se escucha tranquila y calmada, pero al mismo tiempo adulta, ya no tiene ese tono juguetón de siempre.

-Lo sé, pero… el dragón dice que tengo un contrato con él- explica Katt sonriente -Y quiere tener una pelea, tal vez te puedes encargar de eso mientras yo arreglo mis asuntos, ya sabes que andan algo fuera de control.

Antes de que Orion hiciera algo el dragón interrumpe -No sabía que los zorros crecieran tan rápido, creo que ya no voy a poder escupirte para lanzarte contra un muro y mantenerte al margen de la pelea- comenta observando con desprecio al zorro gigante.

Orion parece sonreír y observa a la criatura ladeando su cabeza, en ese momento una nube verdosa sale en dirección a la invocación de piel rojiza, pero este abre la boca lanzando una ráfaga de fuego que consume el gas provocando una gran llamarada. Katt sonríe satisfecha, su zorro puede encargarse de ese dragón.

-Ahora sólo necesito encontrarme- comenta la pelirroja con la intención de caminar en dirección al portal del dragón, pero un grito la detiene.

-¡Katt!- retumba por entre los árboles la inconfundible voz de Naruto gritando a todo pulmón.

En ese instante el dragón y el zorro empiezan a combatir, el primero no está usando sus gases, si es que el zorro los enciende y no llega a moverse rápido terminaría envuelto por las llamas. Orion evita ataques muy similares a una mucosa verde que son lanzados por el dragón, a pesar de su gran tamaño aún es bastante ágil. El combate de las invocaciones empieza a alejarse a los pocos segundos de iniciado, el zorro está dejando el área libre para que los humanos peleen sin tener que preocuparse por ser aplastados.

De entre los árboles aparece Naruto tratando de golpear a la pelirroja, pero esta lo evita saltando hacia un árbol cercano. Naruto ahora se ve mucho a como era su padre, no sólo en los rasgos físicos, que ahora que es adulto las similitudes son mucho más notorias, sino incluso en la vestimenta, el estilo es muy similar aunque los colores son diferentes; lleva una gabardina naranja con detalles en forma de llamas negras decoran la parte baja y las mangas, una campera de color negro y unos pantalones de color beige. Sobre su frente lleva la bandana de Konoha aunque se puede notar a través del cerquillo que esta se encuentra tachada.

-Naruto, detente- interviene Kakashi haciendo que el recién llegado observe un poco el ambiente, en especial la pelea de las invocaciones, aunque en ese instante parece haber detenido su intento de atacar su rostro aún transmite la cólera que tiene al tener a Katt tan cerca.

-¿¡Qué es todo esto Kakashi-sensei!?- pregunta encolerizado señalando en dirección a las invocaciones -¿¡Y por qué está hablando con ella!?- agrega mirando a la Katt con uniforme de ANBU que parece estar tranquila observando desde el árbol donde aterrizó.

-Esto va a ponerse complicado- comenta Madara contemplando la escena sin salir del genjutsu. Se acerca a Katt que parece estar demasiado impresionada por todo lo que esta viendo y crea un Kage bunshin -Que mi clon te acompañe, supongo que jugaré unos momentos por aquí, ya he recuperado suficiente energía como para entretenerlos.

-¿Quieres que salga de el genjutsu con Orion peleándose con el dragón?- pregunta aterrada señalando en dirección a las dos invocaciones -¿Y con Naruto que quiere matarme cerca?

-Si, además esto no es completamente seguro, cuando caiga un ataque aquí no nos va a proteger sin contar que en unos momentos que empiecen a pelear y estén más atentos es probable que distingan el genjutsu, ninguno de los dos tiene activado el sharingan pero ahora que llegó Naruto al menos tú te verás obligada a usarlo- indica Madara sonriente -Normalmente me iría, pero te necesito a ti y a Naruto vivos para más adelante así que creo que interferiré en esta batalla.

Katt duda un poco pero se acerca al clon de Madara que esta esperando a que ella lo acompañe al borde del genjutsu detrás de unos árboles. Cuando Madara se asegura de que Katt parece que va a obedecer elimina el genjutsu y se acerca con una gran y brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero miren… es como una reunión familiar- comenta cuando tiene la atención de los tres ninjas sobre él.

-Madara…- murmura Kakashi con la vista fija en él.

Naruto cambia la mirada hacia el recién llegado, sus ojos empiezan a tornarse de color rojo, su cabello a encresparse y a respirar entrecortadamente. Katt observa a Madara con cuidado pero permanece en el árbol.

-No creo que nadie esté de humor para tus juegos hoy Madara- advierte Katt -Así que porque no arreglamos las cosas para que cada uno pueda regresar a trabajar en sus asuntos.

-Katt, ¿realmente quieres irte tan rápido? si quieres puedes hacerlo, nadie te lo impide- responde Madara sonriendo y posando la vista en Naruto que lo observa conteniendo su cólera -No me veas así, yo soy el único que no ha matado a alguien que ha sido como tu familia- comenta Madara en un tono falso de amabilidad -Pein mató a Jiraiya, Orochimaru al tercer Hokage, Katt a Tsunade y Sasuke...- agrega con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Cállate!- grita rabioso el muchacho rubio lanzándose sobre Madara sin dejarlo terminar.

Madara al ver a Naruto lanzarse contra él cambia a una expresión seria y empieza a evadir los golpes propinados por el joven. Katt y Kakashi cruzan miradas por un instante y luego ambos hacen una secuencia de handseals antes de desaparecer de sus posiciones y reaparecer rodeando a Madara con sus manos en la posición del sello del dragón.

Madara al ver esto parece que tenía la intensión de moverse, pero Naruto cae del cielo dándole un puñetazo que lo retiene en el lugar. Al ver esto Katt y Kakashi utilizan el mismo jutsu, una energía azulada que golpea a Madara por ambos lados reteniéndolo en el lugar como un campo de fuerza.

Mientras la Katt joven observa todo esto oculta puede ver como el clon de Madara parece estar sufriendo un efecto muy similar al Madara real, aunque éste puede moverse un poco. Naruto observa a Madara aprisionado y corre en dirección a Katt, su rostro se ve bastante diferente, pareciera que le hubieran crecido colmillos y su mirada parece estar llena de odio. Al ver esto la Katt que mantenía el jutsu no tiene opción más que romperlo y con un movimiento de brazo crea una ola de fuego que golpea a Naruto deteniéndolo y lanzándolo contra unas rocas cercanas. El jutsu que aún sostenía Kakashi se rompe dejando libre a Madara que casi instantáneamente mueve las manos a gran velocidad haciendo que un campo de energía negro lo rodee y luego se expanda en dirección a sus tres enemigos.

El clon de Madara toma a Katt de la muñeca sin mayor delicadeza y hace que empiece a moverse con él a cumplir su tarea. Corriendo entre los árboles y el fuego causado por la pelea de los shinobi y la del zorro, que ahora ya se encuentra más alejada, llegan al portal.

-Acaba con esto rápido- ordena el Uchiha soltándola.

Katt nota el cambio drástico en el comportamiento del ninja, probablemente no se siente muy seguro con la pelea y desea terminar de una vez todo así que sin poner peros o dar demoras entra al portal. El lugar es exactamente como lo recuerda, el tiempo realmente no parece pasar ahí. Con cuidado llega hasta la cámara donde se encuentra el libro en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó.

-No pierdo nada quitando mi nombre de aquí al menos- murmura parada frente al contrato.

Con cuidado hace una pequeña herida en su dedo y realiza la secuencia de handseals requerida para el Kuchiyose, luego coloca la mano en el libro. En ese momento el rugido del dragón puede incluso escucharse dentro del templo donde se encuentra, a pesar de ser un rugido, y no palabras, puede sentirse la cólera con la que fue emitido.

Katt se queda estática frente al libro por unos momentos estaba casi segura que el dragón iba a parecer a su costado encolerizado, pero nada ocurre así que luego de recuperar aire sale a través del portal. Ya afuera puede notar que no ve al clon de Madara por ningún lado cosa que no le agrada "Necesito a Kakashi o a mi para regresar, pero ellos están peleando" piensa mirando en dirección a donde estaba el combate hace unos minutos y que al parecer aún no termina. Dando un vistazo nota que ya no se ve al dragón por ningún lado y que Orion se encuentra lo lejos al parecer esperando "Esta inmenso" piensa apreciando bien a la invocación mientras se aleja del portal por entre los árboles, ya no se ve tierno, ahora la palabra imponente sería más adecuada.

Antes de poder seguir apreciando al zorro una energía muy desagradable hace que un escalofrío recorra su cuerpo, del lugar del combate se puede ver por entre los árboles una especie de chakra rojo moverse como a libertad propia como si estuviera tratando de capturar algo. Katt se queda en un árbol, no tiene la menor intención de dar un paso mas en dirección a la gente que podría mandarla a su época, la situación ahí no se ve muy alentadora. Una sombra llama su atención, pero al voltear sólo ve el portal sin nadie cerca "Estoy demasiado nerviosa, pero estoy segura que no fue mi imaginación" piensa hasta que el lugar del combate vuelve a captar su atención, de la nada lo que parece ser un dragón de fuego, no de la forma del que hasta hace unos momentos la quería muerta, éste posee una forma alargada que se eleva a través de los árboles hacia el cielo seguido del chakra rojo.

-¿Qué cosa es eso? parece un jutsu, pero el chakra que lo sigue es otra cosa- se pregunta viendo la figura de fuego desvanecerse dejando ver lo que parecen ser dos personas en el aire.

Una de las figuras hace aparecer un grupo de cuervos que lo rodean y empiezan a volar alejándose a gran velocidad. La otra figura parece mantenerse en el aire aún subiendo y con el chakra alcanzándola desde abajo. De la nada unos pequeños movimientos en la tierra hacen notar que Orion esta corriendo hacia la persona que aún se encuentra en el aire, de un salto se interpone entre esta y el chakra rojo. El zorro es golpeado por la energía roja, pero al poseer un tamaño tan grande esta no logra generar heridas tan profundas.

Cuando el zorro cae a tierra la figura que estaba en el aire ya no es visible y el chakra rojo parece estar acumulándose nuevamente y en mayor cantidad. La invocación al momento de tocar el suelo simplemente corre en dirección contraría a Konoha dejando el chakra atrás de él. En ese momento todo parece más calmado, pero un sonido hace que Katt voltee y se encuentra cara a cara con Hanabi y un ataque de ella que la golpea dejándola inconciente.

x x

Lentamente Katt recobra el sentido, al abrir los ojos ve a Sakura poniéndose de pie y al parecer hablando con alguien. Está en una habitación blanca sin ventanas que se ve mucho más segura que la anterior, aunque también mucho más vacía.

-Ya despertaste- escucha decir a Kakashi mientras siente como se cierra la puerta.

Casi de un salto Katt se sienta en la cama mirando de un lado a otro, acaba de recordar que lo último que vio fue una pelea muy extraña y a Hanabi dejándola inconciente. Mirando a todos lados y a si misma intenta calmarse un poco, al menos ya no hay ningún combate en las cercanías o Madara.

-Llevas un buen par de horas inconciente, el ataque de Hanabi era sólo para deshabilitarte y poderte sacar evitando complicaciones- explica Kakashi ahora que ve que a tomado conciencia de lo que ocurrió.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?- pregunta sujetándose la cabeza -No pensé que Naruto… tenía la idea de que Madara había exagerado con eso pero…

-¿Madara te estuvo contando cosas?- inquiere en un tono bastante preocupado.

-Si… y parecía muy contento de hacerlo…- responde con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué te contó?- pregunta sentándose junto a ella.

-Que maté a Tsunade, que Naruto me odia…- empieza a enlistar sin mirar a Kakashi.

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro, realmente él no tenía ninguna intensión de que ella se enterara de todo eso. Frotando un poco su cuello como muestra de cansancio se acerca un poco más a Katt y la rodea con el brazo.

-No quería que te enteraras de nada aquí, pero Madara parece que ya habló demasiado…- comenta luego de unos momentos -Es mejor que te explique bien las cosas antes que te lleves una idea errónea de lo que ha sucedido.

-Madara no creo que me haya mentido, lo de Tsunade… la actitud de Sakura…

-Lo sé- interrumpe antes de que continúe hablando -No me refiero a que te haya contado cosas que no han ocurrido, simplemente a que tal vez estás asumiendo algunas peor de lo que son, la mayoría tú no tienes nada que ver.

Katt levanta un poco la mirada y gira la cabeza en dirección a Kakashi, esperando a que empiece a hablar, aunque duda mucho que pueda hacer que se sienta aliviada, no importa lo que diga. Al ver que ya captó su atención Kakashi sonríe y se mueve para colocarse al frente de ella con las piernas cruzadas, obligando a Katt a colocar las suyas dobladas frente a ella ya que hasta ese momento las tenía estiradas.

-Todo esto no va a ser algo que vaya a ocurrir de un día a otro, ha sido un proceso largo y para muchos insoportable. Madara es quien está detrás de muchas de las cosas que han ocurrido, aunque él se mueve despacio y con cautela, siempre parece saber que va a ocurrir y como sacar provecho de la situación- comienza a explicar Kakashi haciendo que Katt rodee sus piernas con sus brazos y apoye su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, si pensaba animarla decir que Madara parece tener bajo control todo no es una ayuda -Kiba, Shino, Hinata y también Lee y su equipo, aunque no los viste a los tres; fue un intento que Konoha hizo hace un par de años, para tratar de ver si podíamos mover alguna carta a nuestro favor, pero ambos equipos se vieron imposibilitados de generar algún cambio mayor. No conseguimos ningún beneficio, al contrario, Madara vio como un problema al clan Hyuuga y al Inuzuka, ambos podían rastrearlo sin necesidad de darse a conocer, los Aburame sólo tienen un tipo de insecto que puede rastrear su chakra así que no son tan peligrosos, pero estoy seguro que ese viaje puede haber sido el causante de ambas masacres.

-Entonces obviando a Hanabi los dos clanes cayeron en un ataque…- murmura bastante decaída.

-La masacre de los clanes no fue tan perfecta como Madara cree- aclara Kakashi -En un principio Neji y Hinata también habían logrado sobrevivir, Madara y sus seguidores estaban buscando acabar primero con los adultos y más hábiles antes que con los más jóvenes.

-Pero Neji y Hinata…- se cuestiona confundida estaba segura por la actitud de Hanabi al escuchar el nombre de su hermana y por lo mismo que había dicho Madara que ellos dos estaban muertos.

-Hinata no murió ahí… no sé como ocurrió, pero su muerte fue lo que desencadenó la partida de Naruto de Konoha y el odio que ahora le tiene a Sasuke. No planea regresar hasta acabar con el problema, y está siguiendo las palabras de Madara- explica Kakashi intranquilo.

-¿De Madara?- pregunta Katt extrañada, duda que Naruto siga nada que salga de la boca de ese hombre.

-Para Madara es sencillo, la gente que actualmente es la más poderosa tiene algo en común, algo que Naruto no tenía hasta que se fue- dice mirándola nostálgicamente -Algo que tú ganaste cuando te fuiste de Konoha; la capacidad de pelear y hacerte fuerte sin preocuparte por una villa a la que debes de proteger constantemente.

Katt baja la cabeza al escuchar que ella también se fue, era obvio que lo había hecho, pero realmente no quería escucharlo -¿Yo también me fui por eso?

-No lo sé, tu forma de actuar es errática, es difícil catalogarte como enemiga, si no hubiera ocurrido lo de Tsunade-sama no habría una razón real para siquiera sugerirlo- responde con una mirada triste -Tú estás planeando algo, simplemente no sé que es.

-Tal vez simplemente me cambié de bando- concluye negativamente Katt sin mirar a Kakashi.

-Lo dudo mucho, tu misma no puedes creer que estés en contra nuestra, estoy seguro que tienes alguna razón- agrega Kakashi sonriendo -Sobre Tsunade-sama... incluso fue una suerte que tú la hayas matado- comenta haciendo que Katt levante el rostro fastidiada al escuchar esas palabras -Tsunade-sama no iba a sobrevivir esa pelea, no importaba quien fuera su oponente, al haber sido tú fue una ventaja, simplemente te retiraste en lugar de continuar atacando- continúa haciendo que Katt se tranquilice un poco -Pero en esa pelea no sólo perdimos a Tsunade-sama, ahí fue que murió Guy- agrega bastante triste -Abrió la octava puerta y se sacrificó para matar a Kisame…

-¿Kisame?- pregunta Katt al no reconocer el nombre.

Al notar esto Kakashi sonríe ampliamente -Es cierto, aún no conoces casi nada de esto.

Katt sonríe levemente, hasta ahora no lo había visto sonreír así lo cual en cierto aspecto la alegra, pero sabe que eso es algo momentáneo y ahora Kakashi ha incitado su curiosidad -¿Qué sucedió con Lee? Madara me dijo que uso la octava puerta también.

-Esa fue la ocasión en la que Madara vino a encargarse de los dos Hyuuga restantes. Hanabi salió de la villa a seguirte, al parecer estabas rondando cerca; Neji se quedó y trató de pelear contra Madara, pero no logró vencerlo. Lee llegó para tratar de salvarlo, pero al ver el estado en el que estaba debe de haber decidido usar su máximo, si Neji acabó en el suelo era muy probable que ocurriera lo mismo con él. Lee a pesar de toda la experiencia que tenía para ese momento no pudo ejecutar a la perfección el ataque, dejó a Madara muy mal herido, pero no pudo matarlo- explica con la mirada algo perdida como si estuviera viendo esas imágenes -Madara es bastante hábil escapando, así que no pudimos llegar para rematarlo.

Katt mueve un poco los pies mientras escucha, no se siente cómoda con el relato -Entonces Tenten se quedó sin compañeros ni sensei.

-Muchos han quedado en situaciones como esa, aunque Tenten se ha vuelto una jonin especial muy importante para Konoha ahora que la mayoría de clanes han sido diezmados- explica mirándola.

Katt sonríe un poco y luego recuerda a dos personas más que Madara mencionó -Qué sucedió con Ino y con Anko?

-Ino murió en una de las invasiones, se introdujo en el cuerpo de una Akatsuki, trató de atacar a Madara y éste la mató- explica Kakashi dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro -No sé si lo notó o no y por eso se arriesgó, pero gracias a Ino pudimos aguantar esa batalla; al ver a su compañera muerta el líder de Akatsuki traicionó a Madara y la fuerza de ataque a Konoha disminuyó. Anko… fue en uno de los ataques grandes, la situación ya era desesperada y estaba en su límite, no sé si fue una decisión a conciencia o no, pero el sello se activó… está teniendo bastantes problemas con eso, cada vez se le hace más difícil controlarlo y en cada ataque a la villa no tiene más remedio que seguir usándolo para poder aumentar las probabilidades de victoria de Konoha- añade cansinamente quitándose la bandana y pasando su mano por su cabello que ahora cae sobre su frente.

Katt estira un poco los brazos y observa bien a Kakashi, con la máscara encima es realmente difícil decir si ha envejecido o no, aun que su mirada se ve mucho más triste y cansada. Al estar en tanto silencio y observar el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi los recuerdos de la pelea que vio vienen a su mente, muchas preguntas sobre un momento tan corto, en especial sobre lo que su versión de esta época y él usaron contra Madara.

-¿Y qué fue esa técnica que usaste junto conmigo contra Madara?- pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Viste la pelea?

-Parte, desde que salió Madara hasta unos segundos después que se liberó, luego sólo vi de lejos una especie de dragón de fuego y a Orion huyendo- aclara algo expectante por una respuesta.

-Es una técnica de sellado bastante especial, hasta ahora nadie la ha podido aprender… sólo las personas con el sharingan la pueden usar luego de copiarla- explica con una expresión cansada -Para ser realmente efectiva debe de ser usada por tres personas a la vez y bueno, sólo éramos dos así que cuando se liberó ya no tenía sentido volverla a tratar así que cada uno continuó peleando con otras técnicas.

-Entonces no hubieran podido acabar con él aunque Naruto no hubiera cambiado de objetivo- comenta desanimada.

-Si hubiéramos podido aguantar lo suficiente mientras Naruto atacaba quizás lo hubiéramos logrado; Madara vino a Konoha luego de drenar su chakra para evitar que Hanabi lo detectara, por lo que sé tu chakra y el de él son como antorchas muy luminosas para los ojos con el byakugan.

-Al menos lo obligaron a huir- interviene perdiendo el interés en esa técnica al ver que sólo se puede aprender con el sharingan.

-Lo obligamos sí, pero consiguió lo que quería- dice sin mayores ánimos -Estoy seguro que consiguió poner sus manos en el contrato con dragones, ahora ya está a la par con personas como tú o Naruto que poseen invocaciones muy fuertes.

Katt sonríe un poco haciendo que Kakashi la observe con curiosidad -Es extraño- pronuncia mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro -Que me estés hablando tanto sin haber huido o puesto evasivas.

-¿Te molestaba mucho?

-No tanto, no era mi relación ideal, pero tampoco era algo horrible, al contrario al menos es gracioso… no en el momento claro- responde riendo un poco -Aunque no sé si lo haces por molestar o realmente quiere huir a veces.

-Ambas, hay temas que prefería no tocar, pero en general era divertido verte molesta- explica sonriendo un poco.

-Aunque la última que me estás haciendo no sé si es por molestar o realmente no tienes idea de que hablo- comenta con curiosidad -Que tampoco debería molestarme tanto porque me hayas dado un shuriken… en teoría si encaja en la descripción.

Kakashi ríe un poco al ver a que se refiere la pelirroja -Eso, no, no estoy tan aislado de la sociedad como para no saber a que te refieres.

-¿Entonces? ¿disfrutas torturándome?- pregunta con una mueca de engreimiento.

Kakashi rasca un poco su cabeza aún sonriente -No es eso exactamente aunque debo de admitir que si era divertido- dice bajándose la máscara y dejando ver su rostro. Lo más saltante de la imagen es lo cansado que se le ve, su rostro no tiene mayores cambios obviando la mirada y las ojeras que ahora que la máscara no está coloca son bastante visibles a pesar de no ser de un color tan intenso.

-Te vez cansado- comenta dejando de sonreír.

-Me es algo difícil dormir, hay muchas cosas que debí haber hecho y simplemente jamás las llegue a hacer.

-Todos tenemos eso- responde sonriendo levemente.

-Si, pero yo estoy seguro de haber cometido un error muy grande contigo- agrega en un tono triste estirando su brazo hacia ella y haciendo que gire antes de jalarla hacia él.

-¿Conmigo?- pregunta preocupándose un poco, se encuentra con la espalda apoyada contra el pecho de él y con su cabeza recostada en su hombro lo cual hace difícil que pueda verlo bien. Las piernas de él están a los lados de ella así que si quisiera girar le sería muy difícil e incluso tendría que ser algo brusca.

-Una de las pocas cosas que traje cuando me volvieron Hokage fue algo que jamás llegue a darte- explica rodeándola con los brazos -Brillantes, chiquito y portátil… aún tengo la caja guardada en mi escritorio- Katt trata de mirarlo al escuchar esto, realmente no esperaba algo así, pero la misma posición no facilita esto -Nunca pude dártelo, debí de haberlo hecho, tal vez eso hubiera cambiado algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunta al lograr hablar, realmente no está muy segura de cómo sentirse o de que siente, no se lo está dando, pero el saber que al parecer tenía la intención ya es bastante viniendo de él.

-No lo sé, no pude simplemente y luego te fuiste- responde arrimando su cabeza contra el cuello de ella.

Katt no sabe que decir, el día entero a sido una locura y ahora esto ya es demasiado, incluso esta situación sola ya es bastante complicada, pero en estos momentos realmente no sabe que hacer, decir o siquiera pensar. Kakashi besa su cuello unos momentos y luego retira un poco el rostro para poder seguir hablando.

-No te pongas así, siempre hay formas de cambiar las cosas, al menos tú no tienes porque llegara a esto y yo… ya que el pasado no se puede cambiar supongo que seguiré guardado ese anillo para cuando este conflicto termine- dice evitando que ella logre verlo desde su posición -Nunca he dejado que nadie vea mi rostro tantas veces como tú lo has hecho, realmente fui un tonto al demorarme tanto y dejarte ir pensando en si realmente debía de avanzar más o no.

Katt sonríe y luego gira un poco el rostro mirando un poco a Kakashi que ya dejó de mantenerla tan inmóvil -Sabes, no deberías de contarme contado, sabes como soy es probable que por tratar de cambiar cosas termine volviéndose peor.

-Si, lo sé- responde soltándola y levantándose -Y no me preocupa. Ahora tienes que hacer algo más para arreglar un detalle que nos está faltando para acabar con el tema del dragón- dice acomodándole el cabello -Tienes que ir a detenerte antes de que toques el contrato y esto sea un ciclo sin fin.

-No entiendo- comenta confundida -¿Quieres que vaya al pasado y me detenga a mi misma de entrar? ¿No sería más sencillo mandarme al momento en que partí?

-No estoy seguro, pero tú me dijiste, antes de que Naruto nos interrumpiera, que el portal influenciaba cualquier línea de tiempo y el dragón te explicó como librarte de él sin ningún problema, creo que necesitas asegurarte de no tocar el contrato, además ¿cómo explicarías tu desaparición de Konoha?

-¿Desaparición?

-Si nunca firmaste el contrato jamás me hubieras seguido y por ende no deberías de estar en el lugar donde abrí el portal para mandarte acá, sería muy sospechoso- aclara sonriéndole -Por eso tienes que detenerte, para no crear sospechas en Konoha y para asegurarte que el dragón no tenga ninguna posibilidad de reaparecer.

-Eso tiene sentido… creo- comenta confundida, pero asintiendo con la cabeza -¿pero no habrían dos yo?

-El tiempo se acomoda, no te preocupes por eso, pero debes de convencerte rápido así que no vas a poder decir demasiado- agrega -Y hay algo más que quiero que te comuniques para que hagas ese día en lugar de quedarte a esperar que yo saliera de ese portal.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta con curiosidad, Kakashi jamás le ha pedido nada aparte de que le deje dormir.

-Quiero que te arregles- explica poniéndose de pie y sujetándole las manos para levantarla -Y que tengas una cena lista para los dos en tu departamento.

-¿Para?- pregunta muy extrañada.

-Me conozco bien- interviene sin responde directamente la pregunta -Nada frito en el menú, has lo que quieras pero asegúrate de poner nasu y futtou saba.

-¿Futtou saba? ¿Quieres que te haga un pescado al horno?- pregunta sin entender muy bien.

-Si- responde -Me gusta bastante ese pescado.

-¿Quieres que te haga una cena?- inquiere luego de unos momentos.

-Si, si haces algo bonito me sentiría demasiado mal de evitarte o buscar como escaparme- responde aguantando la risa -Además jamás te he dicho mis gustos, así que tienes un punto a tu favor con eso, no voy a evitar comer algo que me gusta tanto.

-¿Asumes que soy capaz de hacerte una comida como la de los restaurantes?- pregunta no muy animada.

-No creo que te salga igual, pero eso no es lo que importa, no cocinas excelente, pero jamás me diste nada que estuviera mal- comenta riendo un poco.

-Entonces quieres una comida tradicional…

-Si y no, muchas veces vi cosas que me llamaron la atención de cómo arreglabas los cuartos, deja la comida tradicional, pero no trates de acomodar el ambiente de la misma forma- aclara bastante animado.

-Supongo que puedo tratar…- murmura aún extrañada por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Eso puede ayudar mucho nuestra relación, es una barrera que te está deteniendo hace mucho, pero yo sé como tumbarla- explica haciendo que Katt sonría y le brillen los ojos.

Kakashi retrocede un paso y activa su mangekyou sharingan, rápidamente hace los handseals necesarios y aparece un portal. Al ver esto Katt se deprime un poco, le da pena dejar a este Kakashi aunque realmente se sentirá aliviada de dejar ese horrible futuro.

-Una cosa más, no olvides avisarte para que hora debes de tener las cosas listas- comenta acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios, antes de proceder a darle un pequeño empujón que hace que entre al portal antes de que pudiera decirle algo más o tratara de despedirse con palabras.

x x

Kakashi se queda de pie, quieto en su lugar viendo como Katt termina de desaparecer en el portal y luego este desaparece en frente de él. Lentamente Kakashi se acomoda la máscara en su lugar, recoge su bandana y camina sin prisa hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abre sin mayores ánimos para encontrase con el ANBU que Katt había visto antes.

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunta éste.

-Si, no va a haber problemas, podrá seguir su vida como debe sin que esto la influya- responde Kakashi colocándose su bandana en posición -Con lo que le dije va a estar suficientemente distraída y todo se arreglará antes de que hable demasiado- añade sonriendo.

-¿Está seguro? Katt siempre fue bastante impredecible y parece que le ha contado bastante- agrega el ANBU en un tono serio.

-Lo sé, pero es este caso estoy seguro que no va a tener tiempo de revelar nada- afirma Kakashi -No te preocupes tanto Kumori.

El ANBU parece concentrarse un momento cosa que llama la atención del sexto Hokage -No le mencionó nada de mi o de Kiba.

-¿Asegurándote que no haya nadie cerca?- interviene al parecer notando lo que ha hecho -No le mencioné nada sobre tu estado actual, te da por muerto, al igual que a Kiba; para ella igual que para todo Konoha e incluso nuestros enemigos, sólo queda una Hyuuga viva y ningún Inuzuka.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? He estado reventándome la cabeza para escribirlo, al comienzo había colocado a Sakura amistosa, hasta que recordé lo de Tsunade… y a escribir de nuevo. Kakashi fue complicado, con Madara peor.

Espero les haya gustado y no se hayan confundido (que con Katt en dos lugares haciendo diferentes cosas…) si algo no se entiende háganmelo saber para poder corregirlo y que los que lo lean después no se choquen con lo mismo. ¿Opiniones?¿Dudas?¿Quejas? (Ellis está nerviosa con este capítulo . quiero saber si tienen ganas de abuchearme) ¿Qué les parece la mirada al futuro?¿Les gusta un Orion grande o lo prefieren tamaño muñeco de felpa?¿Qué tal Kakashi, Madara y Katt? Lo qué sea, que en este he escrito casi todo dos veces .. Dudas o explicaciones un poco más a fondo pregunten y con suerte les puedo responder (Sobre la gente que he mencionado de preferencia ^^) Y si Katt no dijo Nada sobre lo de Hinata es simplemente porque la muchacha no sabe leer entre líneas muy bien cuando anda deprimida.

Nasu y futtou saba, me sonaba muy extraño ponerlo en español, a aunque también en japonés ahora que lo leo, es berenjena y caballa al horno.

El próximo "A la luz de las velas" (No se poner títulos xD)

Por cierto para los que ya han leído el capítulo de manga 393 digo… ¡¡¡Kishimoto es un favoritista!!! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una insuficiencia cardiaca? Esto ya es el colmo, hasta yo que soy amateur no ando salvándole el pellejo a la gente y creando incongruencias de esa magnitud . (Me gustan más Ino y Hinata, pero que se le hace, las cosas se ponen a como más sentido tenga y por ende Sakura y Tenten tenían más lógica de estar vivas, ojala Kishimoto aprenda, yo se que lee mi fic ¬¬)


	49. Chapter 49

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 49**

Bajo la luz de las velas

* * *

A diferencia de la vez anterior aparece de pie y casi sin perder el balance, se encuentra cerca del lugar donde estaba el portal del dragón, por entre unos arbustos bastante tupidos. Katt voltea rápidamente para ver el portal del cual salió, pero este se cierra casi en el instante en que todo su cuerpo sale de el.

-Kakashi…- murmura triste mirando el lugar donde estuvo por unos segundos el portal, ahora no había nada que hacer, ese Kakashi y ella no se volverían a ver.

Parada donde apareció sin saber muy bien como continuar, no es tan sencillo convencerse a si misma de algo, en especial algo tan extraño como lo que debe de hacer, ahora trata de buscar la forma de poder hacer creíble su historia. Mientras piensa su propia voz la interrumpe y hace que sepa que no tiene mucho tiempo si planea detenerse.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- puede escucharse a si misma decirle a Orion, claro que recuerda eso, el zorrito debe de haberse metido al portal y ella lo está regañando.

Con mucha prisa Katt atraviesa los arbustos hasta casi caerle encima a la Katt que se encontraba regañando al zorrito para sorpresa de esta que no sabe muy bien como reaccionar. Ambas kunoichi se miran, la sensación es obviamente muy extraña, casi como tener un espejo al frente.

Orion observa intrigado la escena y olfatea a la recién llegada para luego inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado confundido, el olor le indica que es Katt, por lo que ahora tiene dos Katt frente a él. El zorrito se sube al hombro de la que había estado acompañando para observar mejor a la recién llegada.

"Cierto que él si sabe sobre los viajes en el tiempo, mi versión de dentro de quince años es la que lo estuvo entrenando sin que yo supiera nada…" piensa al notar que el zorro se ve mil veces más tranquilo que ella misma.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta desconfiada la Katt que lleva a Orion en su hombro.

-Soy tú, pero eso es lo de menos- responde la otra.

-¿Lo de menos?- repite incómoda.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, no debes de entrar al portal, es un templo de un dragón, si tocas su contrato vas a traer la calamidad a Konoha, Ibiki te odiara más y a Orioncito lo sacarán volando lejos- explica apresuradamente en un tono alarmista haciendo que la pobre Katt con la que habla se confunda.

-¿Un dragón?

-Simplemente regresa a Konoha, en la noche como a las nueve, Kakashi volverá y tú tienes que alistar algo- dice pero es interrumpida.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada por que alguien que se parece a mi me lo dice- comenta fastidiada y muy atenta Katt.

-Y que huele igual que tú- agrega alegremente el zorro.

-¿Huele igual?- pregunta confundida observándola -Dime algo que sólo yo podría saber, algo poco trascendental que a nadie le hubiera interesado sacar de mi cabeza y que obviamente yo no lo comentaría con nadie- dice buscando algo que pruebe o desmienta que son la misma persona.

La Katt que acaba de regresar del futuro piensa por unos instantes hasta que algo viene a su mente -A los trece, un rato después de la hora de salida, el día anterior al examen de historia, te quedaste distrayendo junto con June al Sr. Bucklin mientras Trent y Brian cambiaban sus vitaminas…

-¡Ya!- interrumpe Katt alterada moviendo las manos y haciendo señas para que se calle -No tenía idea que iban a dejarlo adormecido por dos días… además no fui yo, fuiste tú también- reclama algo nerviosa al recodar ese evento con su profesor de historia -Supongo que puedo creerte- añade mirando por unos momentos a su zorro que parece verse curioso pero tranquilo y hay algo más, tiene una sensación extraña, como una especie de electricidad que fluye entre ambas y el portal.

-Te lo explico rápido, hubo un problema que ocasioné, y en un par de días Kakashi usaría su sharingan para mandarme al futuro a solucionarlo. Ahí resolví el problema y el Kakashi de esa época me mandó de regreso sólo que debía asegurarme de que no toques el contrato, si no todo volvería a ocurrir- explica nuevamente a toda prisa.

Katt observa atenta, y bastante preocupada "¿Así sueno cuando explico algo que se supone es importante? ¿Cómo resolví el problema en el futuro? No entiendo nada…" se pregunta desanimada y dándole un punto a favor a las críticas de Ibiki -Entonces ¿sólo me voy y todo se resuelve?

-Si- responde sonriendo Katt -Pero hay algo más, Kakashi me pidió que te lo dijera, dice que va a mejorar mucho nuestra relación y con eso tal vez no se quede sin darte el anillo que compró

Los ojos de ambas Katt parecen brillar de felicidad con estas palabras, en especial con 'anillo' -¿Qué tengo que hacer?... espera ¿dijiste que nunca me lo dio?

-Por eso tienes que hacerme caso, así no va a quedarse quince años con un anillo en el cajón. Me dijo que le hicieras una cena romántica bonita…- empieza a explicar a una versión muy emocionada de Katt que parece estar extremadamente atenta al igual que el zorro.

Luego de la breve explicación la Katt que hasta hace unos momentos tenía toda la intención de entrar a ver que había dentro del portal empieza a alejarse a gran velocidad mientras la otra se queda de pie en el lugar "Parece que ya se me olvidó todo lo de no confiar en una casi extraña que llega de la nada o lo del dragón" piensa un poco decepcionada de si misma "Es el colmo que sea así cuando me emociono, pero no importa cuando todo se arregle veré para acomodar las cosas para que ese horrendo futuro nunca ocurra y ese anillo va a estar donde debe"

-¿Y cómo se supone que el tiempo se arregle? Ahora hay dos yo en esta época- se pregunta desanimada rascando su cabeza y mirando los alrededores en busca de alguna respuesta -Por lo que escuché este portal influenciaba mucho las líneas de tiempo… tal vez cuando se cierre todo se arregle por arte de magia- supone sin mucha confianza.

Pasan unos minutos y empieza a sentirse extraña, desde que una de las Katt se alejó del portal este parecía haber estado mucho más conectado con la restante. La forma de cómo se arreglará todo empieza a volverse clara para Katt por lo que una mirada furiosa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Te odio Hatake- murmura lentamente enfatizando cada sílaba mientras observa como sus manos empiezan a volverse transparentes al igual que el resto de su cuerpo "Y no me conté nada importante…" piensa aguantando las ganas de estallar de cólera. En el momento exacto antes de desaparecer por completo puede divisar, por entre los árboles, un par de ojos rojos con una expresión muy similar a la de ella "Madara…" que desaparecen a los pocos segundos.

Una energía casi transparente queda en el lugar donde había estado Katt unos instantes atrás y se dirige rápidamente en dirección a la otra Katt. En el instante que la alcanza se junta con ella sin darse a notar o provocar alguna sensación extraña en la pelirroja.

x x

Katt regresa a Konoha rápidamente, está demasiado emocionada y nerviosa, es probable que si lo hace bien Kakashi esté muy feliz y eso los ayude, pero el problema es el poco tiempo que tiene para preparar una noche perfecta. Al llegar a su departamento deja a Orion junto con sus armas y cosas que normalmente lleva cuando deja Konoha por alguna misión y sale a comprar todo lo que necesita.

Para suerte de ella no es tan tarde, son cerca de las once de la mañana, tiene tiempo para hacer todo, el problema es que al ser algo de último momento no está muy segura de que logre acabarlo "Vamos… no puede ser tan difícil, he dado exámenes estudiando de un día al otro y he logrado aprobarlos… esto debería de ser más sencillo" se dice a si misma en un intento de mentalizarse positivamente. Una ventaja que tiene es que Konoha no es una villa gigante así que no tiene la necesidad de moverse distancias inmensas para conseguir las cosas que desea.

"Que yo decida la decoración…" piensa haciendo una pequeña lista en su cabeza de las cosas que cree quedarían bien, como flores y velas "Necesito asegurarme de hacer bien la comida así que necesito como mínimo un buen libro de recetas, que no quiero envenenarlo o hacer que se coma algo horrible por compromiso". Con esto en mente empieza a hacer un pequeño plan de cómo hará todo, lo primero es el libro con recetas, necesita elegir un par de platos y tener presentes todos los ingredientes que necesite antes de lanzarse a comprar la comida.

Ya en la zona comercial de Konoha busca el libro de cocina más completo que encuentra y se toma un poco de tiempo eligiendo que es lo que cocinará "Que complicada es la gente por acá… ¿Por qué tantos platos? Sería más cómodo que pusieran todo junto" Por suerte Katt ya tiene un mínimo de conocimientos de cómo en una comida de porte más tradicional, así que no anda tan perdida, aún así una cosa es tener una idea y otra es prepararla. Cuando termina de elegir lo que hará recuerda un factor más que debe de considerar y eso es Orion, tiene que darle suficiente comida como para que acepte no fastidiar durante su cena con Kakashi.

Para evitar problemas con la comida, Katt pasa primero a comprar las velas y algún adorno que pudiera servir. Antes de dirigirse a comprar la comida nota un pequeño inconveniente al cual no estaba acostumbrada, no tiene un carro donde meter las cosas mientras va por más "Esto puede volverse un problema" piensa al ver que por el momento puede manejar la situación, pero aún le falta lo que es la comida y las flores.

En la tienda mientras compra los ingredientes se dedica cada vez que ve a alguna señora a preguntarle sobre alguna duda que pueda tener al cocinar o al presentar la comida, que esa parte en especial le parece complicada, para ella cenar es sencillo, cocinas, lo pones en el plato y te lo comes. En esta ocasión va a tener que agregar el paso de darle una presentación adecuada "Y yo que me quejaba de mi abuela y sus tonterías de presentación de platos…"

La parte de productos perecibles decide comprarla después, no tiene idea cuanto se demore comprando flores y una de las señoras le repitió varias veces que era muy importante que el pescado estuviera lo más fresco posible, así que embolsarlo y apiñarlo entre sus otras compras no le pareció la mejor idea. Con muchos paquetes encima se dirige a la tienda de flores de la familia de Ino, al menos tiene suficiente confianza como para dejar sus bolsas tiradas a un lado mientras elige que flores comprar.

-Ino- saluda Katt entrando a la tienda de flores con sus paquetes luego de asomar la cabeza y ver quien estaba atendiendo.

-¡Katt!- exclama sorprendida de verla y más aún con tantos paquetes, normalmente cuando uno va de compras las deja en su casa antes de ir a hacer algo más.

-Quería pedirte algo- dice dejando sus paquetes en la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Claro- contesta observando las bolsas con mucha curiosidad.

-Necesito comprar un bonito arreglo de flores- explica la pelirroja, aunque luego de meditarlo un segundo corrige -Quizás dos.

-¿Qué tipo de arreglo quieres?- pregunta con bastante interés y comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Algo como para poner en una mesa y que no impida que veas a la persona del frente, el otro para un cuarto- dice Katt pensando un poco -Y muchos pétalos.

-¿Alguna flor que tengas en mente?- cuestiona la muchacha al recibir tan poca información sobre lo que desea.

-No, vas a tener que sorprenderme- responde Katt sonriéndole -No sé mucho de flores en aspecto decorativo o de significados.

-¿Es para algún evento especial?- pregunta con una gran sonrisa curiosa.

-Un intento de cena romántica que comencé a arreglar hace unas horas y que debe de estar lista para esta noche- responde.

-Bueno, ¡déjamelo a mí!- exclama animada -¿Sabes si Kakashi-sensei tiene alguna flor que le guste?

-No, no tengo la mas remota idea- responde, aunque luego se da cuenta que le acaba de confirmar a Ino quien es la otra persona que participará en la cena, aunque claro era casi obvio -Sólo trata que no sea algo muy directo, en caso sepa significados.

-Por que no vas a tu casa y dejas eso mientras yo armo el arreglo, después puedes venir a recogerlo- comenta Ino posando la mirada en las bolsas de Katt.

-Si… dudo que vaya a poner llevarme un arreglo de flores y todo eso junto sin que ocurra algún accidente- afirma la kunoichi mientras vuelve a cargar sus bolsas -Entonces ya regreso a recoger mi arreglo.

-Claro, tómate tu tiempo- responde Ino metida entre un montón de flores -¡Espera!- grita deteniendo a Katt -¿No es una cena para reconciliarse o algo así no?

-No, no es que mi relación sea perfecta, pero no es para tanto, tantos problemas no tenemos- responde pensando un poco -No de mi parte al menos y de la de él… bueno dudo que siquiera se haya puesto a pensar en si tenemos problemas.

x x

Katt llega a su casa, su zorro está esperándola sentado al frente de la puerta cosa que es una mala señal considerando la personalidad de ese animal. Con cuidado deja las bolsas que ha comprado y revisa bien el libro de cocina para asegurarse de no haber olvidado nada, el pescado así como las flores lo atenderá cuando vuelva a salir.

-¿Qué me vas a dar?- pregunta el zorro saltando sobre la mesa con una mirada muy brillante.

-Mucha carne, sólo que si la quieres tienes que prometer que vas a estar quieto sin molestar mientras estoy con Kakashi ni tampoco destruir los arreglos que ponga- responde mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Sólo si me das mucha carne.

Katt asiente con la cabeza no muy animada "No es sólo preparar todo esto es asegurarme que Orion no haga nada" piensa viendo como su zorro se aleja para acomodarse en el sillón con una expresión muy contenta. Con mucha prisa y energía Katt se dedica a limpiar a fondo su casa, por suerte es una departamento pequeño que normalmente tiene bastante limpio así que no es una tarea difícil, es limpiar la sala, el comedor, el cuarto y bueno el baño; la cocina no le interesa sin contar que cuando se ponga a cocinar tendría que volver a limpiarla luego. Cuando tiene su casa limpia e increíblemente a su zorro quieto, almuerza en la cocina junto con el animalito que parece muy impaciente por recibir su 'paga' por portarse bien "Por suerte cocinarle a Orion no es tan complicado como armar esta cena". Cuando acaba de almorzar y lavar los platos, decide ir a recoger donde Ino las flores, como no va a llevar a Orion es mejor que aún no trate de poner ninguna vela en su lugar.

x x

Al recoger las flores Katt se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Ino realmente parecía haberse esforzado bastante en los arreglos. Le presenta uno de flores amarillas junto con blancas y uno que se ve mucho más trabajado y llamativo de flores blancas y rojas.

Katt observa maravillada las flores, no esperaba que le fuera a dar unos arreglos tan trabajados -No pensé que fueras a hacer algo tan bonito- comenta sin quitar la mirada de las flores.

-Claro que sí. Los arreglos son más que sólo un decorado tienen significado- explica sonriente mientras aprecia su trabajo.

-¿Y qué significan estos?- pregunta con curiosidad, se ven preciosos pero no quiere que tengan algún significado demasiado 'agresivo'

Ino sonríe al escuchar la pregunta, parecía que esperaba que se la hiciera -Este- dice señalando al arreglo de las flores amarillas y blancas -Tiene narcisos amarillos y jazmines. Los narcisos simbolizan que la persona que los recibe es la única, y el sol siempre brilla cuando está contigo- luego le enseña las otra flores -Y los jazmines sensualidad y entrega, es una forma de decir que te entregas a alguien- Katt observa con atención mientras sonríe un poco y ve como Ino se acerca al otro arreglo luego de ver que la pelirroja parece estar satisfecha con el primero -Este es uno con tres lirios diferentes. El lirio blanco- comienza señalando una bonita flor del color de su nombre pero con un centro amarillo que se expande como rayos hacia afuera por los pétalos -Significa que es divino estar con esa persona. La flor roja con el centro amarillo se llama lirio de día, simboliza coquetería- explica riendo un poco -Y las pequeñas flores blancas que acompañan el arreglo son lirios del valle, tienen varios significados que podrían servir en este caso; dulzura, belleza, retorno a la felicidad y haces mi vida completa- explica mirando a Katt -Supongo que el último es el más adecuado- Ino acomoda bien los arreglos y luego le alcanza una bolsa mediada con muchos pétalos de rosas blancos y rojos -Las rosas blancas y rojas quieren decir unión, no quise usarla para los arreglos, quería algo que no fuera tan común, pero aún así nunca está de más agregar un poco de color a ciertas áreas además combina con el arreglo del cuarto.

Cuando está por ver como hace para llevarse los arreglos Ino se ofrece a acompañarla, de paso puede ella misma acomodar el arreglo de los lirios, porque se supone el lirio del valle lo colocó para que cayera hacia el suelo como una enredadera. Por lo aparatoso del arreglo Katt acepta la ayuda de Ino para llevarlos a su casa, lo cual luego de pensarlo bien no lo ve como una mala idea, un poco de ayuda y un par de consejos no le vendrían mal. En el camino de regreso hace una última parada para comprar su pescado y algunos de los ingredientes que era mejor tenerlos lo más frescos posibles.

Ya en el departamento Ino parece bastante entusiasmada en ayudarla a colocar los arreglos y ya que el zorrito da la impresión que cumplirá su parte de estar quieto Katt accede a decorar con ella a pesar de ser algo temprano. Lo primero, Ino guarda los pétalos en la refrigeradora para que no se marchiten, ya cuando sea cerca de la hora de la cena le indica que recién los coloque.

El departamento de Katt no es grande ni está lleno de muebles así que la labor de acomodar es relativamente sencilla, juntar hacia las paredes algunos muebles y resaltar la mesa redonda del comedor que por suerte es pequeña, cosa que ayuda a darle ese ambiente romántico que con una mesa grande hubiera sido más complicado. Ino coloca el arreglo de narcisos y jazmines sobre la mesa junto con algunas velas que Katt compró, son pequeñas y están dentro de unos pequeños recipientes de cristal flotando en agua. Alrededor de la mesa colocan un buen par de velas para que al prenderlas en la noche se de el efecto de realce en la mesa. Con el cuarto hacen algo similar, Katt desaparece la mesa de noche guardándola en el ropero y coloca la cama en el centro contra la ventana, colocando velas a ambos lados, pero dejando la parte al pie de esta vacía para poder caminar. Ino aprovecha que bajo la ventana, un poco más arriba de la altura de la cama, hay una especie de repisa que recorre todo el largo de esta y ahí decide poner su arreglo de lirios. El adorno se ve muy bien en el lugar, pero lo que hace que se vea precioso es el efecto que da ver una especie de enredadera recorrer el borde superior de la cama y caer hacia el suelo mezclándose y perdiéndose entre las velas ya colocadas.

Mientras Ino termina de acomodar ese arreglo, agregándole algunos lirios del valle extras que había traído, Katt se dedica a cocinar en primer lugar la carne para su zorro, un gran pedazo de carne bien sazonado con hiervas que empieza a hornearse y a dejar escapar del departamento un delicioso aroma. Cuando Ino termina con los arreglos le explica a Katt algunos consejos para que la presentación de la comida le quede bien y sobre como debe de tener preparada la mesa.

-Suerte- dice amablemente abriendo la puerta con la intensión de irse antes de cambiar su tono de voz por completo -¿Qué haces aquí Chouji?

Al escuchar el nombre Katt se coloca al lado de Ino y ve al joven ninja comiendo sus papitas mientras parece saborear el aroma del ambiente.

-Ino, ¿Tú también viniste por el olor?- pregunta inocentemente.

-No, estaba ayudando a Katt con unas cosas- responde y avanza un poco hacia él -Y esa comida no es para ti- agrega.

-Es que estaba camino a mi casa y sentí el aroma. Como antes ya había comido aquí vine a ver que cosa era esta vez- explica sin importarle mucho que Ino ya le haya dicho que no es para él.

-Vamos Chouji- dice cogiéndolo de la bufanda.

-Otro día te invito a comer Chouji- comenta Katt desde su puerta con algo de pena mientras ve como la rubia desaparece al muchacho de su vista "Al menos Chouji si parece que disfrutaría lo que sea que le cocina" piensa cerrando la puerta.

Con las cosas yendo bien y a tiempo. Katt decide empezar lo que sabe será la antesala de su tortura. Está segura de poder seguir las recetas a la perfección, todo lo que son medidas y tiempos puede hacerlo muy preciso, es como estar en un laboratorio, pero sabe que cuando pase a la parte de armar el plato es donde surgirán los problemas.

Katt da un gran suspiro mientras observa todos los ingredientes que tiene al frente mientras la idea de todos los platos que tiene que usar empieza a deprimirla un poco "Tan difícil es ser ahorrativos y poner todo en un único plato?" se pregunta mientras comienza la faena. Aplicando lo escrito en el libro, los comentarios de las señoras de la tienda y los consejos de Ino empieza a preparar la comida.

Lo primero es el arroz, cosa que no es complicada, ella misma ya había estado haciendo ese tipo de arroz desde que llegó a Konoha. La sopa, según las mujeres con las que habló es parte importante de la comida así que haciéndoles caso eligió hacer Tonjiru, una sopa muy similar a la de miso en el aspecto en que lleva hongos, zanahorias y papas, pero lo que la diferencia es que lleva además un trozo de carne.

Con la sopa y el arroz en proceso decide pasar a los platos que acompañaran a estos, lo que llaman Okazu que según Ino lo más normal es que sean tres, y por suerte le explicó que cosas extras como vegetales de acompañamiento no cuentan. Tal y como se había dicho a si misma planea hacer futtou saba, caballa al horno, cosa que no le parece tan complicado. Como segundo plato de acompañamiento utiliza el mismo pescado pero para hacer sabasuzhi, una versión cruda, acompañada con un poco de arroz y wasabi. El tercer plato es el que realmente resulta ser complicado, por sus mismas ideas occidentales necesita ver un plato un poco más lleno para sentirse tranquila así que escogió hacer sukiyaki. El último plato resulta ser un reto, ya que tiene que hornear a la par la carne junto con algunos vegetales que ya deben de estar bien cortados en rodajas. Por último nasu, aún no entiende muy bien a que vino lo de preparar berenjena, pero ya que encontró una receta para hacerlas ahumadas no planea obviarlas. Como un toque extra y ya que hace bastante tenía ganas de comerlo, hace una pequeña torta de chocolate adornada con fresas, sabe que desentona totalmente, pero no puede resistir la tentación y planea darse el gusto, al fin de cuentas ella es la que ha estado trabajando como loca.

Con todo ya cocinado empieza la parte difícil y lo mal que se ve la cocina luego de cocinar tanto no es un buen presagio, pero a estas alturas luego de conseguir que al menos sepa bien ya no le preocupa tanto como se vea. Casi siendo las ocho Katt duda un poco si servir o no las cosas, no cree que se enfríen si las tapa así que se arriesga y empieza a servir el arroz y la sopa, luego va a la mesa y los coloca donde Ino le indicó que iban, el primero a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Luego cada uno de los otros tres platos va detrás de estos así que empieza a servirlos, Futtou saba no tiene nada de complicado es colocar el pescado en el centro del plato adornarlo con alguna hoja y listo, el sabasuzhi tiene su reto ya que aunque sólo debe de colocar unos pedazos le cuesta demasiado hacer que le queden del mismo grosor sin que se desarmen; el sukiyaki se volvió infernal, acomodar la carne junto a los vegetales como los hongos que al momento de levantarlos empezaban a perder su forma.

Luego de pelear demasiado consigue que sus platos se vean decentes, así que va por los palillos, los coloca en la parte más cercana a donde estará la persona con las puntas hacia el lado izquierdo sobre los hashioki, que son unos pequeños topes donde descansan los palillos.

Con todo listo Katt se dirige al horno donde la carne de su zorro lleva varias horas metida, ya debe de estar muy blanda y sabrosa. Al ver Como Katt saca su carne el zorrito la observa con ojos inmensos de alegría mientras la sigue como hipnotizado hasta que coloca el plato en el suelo.

Con todo ya listo y su zorro inmensamente feliz en la cocina comiendo casi sin parar su delicioso y grande trozo de carne, Katt se dirige a su cuarto, ahora lo que falta es ella, tiene que arreglarse. Primero, un buen y relajante baño para dejarla oliendo agradable y tratar de dejarse la piel lo más suave que puede. Ya limpia y envuelta en una toalla va a buscar la ropa que tenía en mente y que hasta ahora no había usado, un vestido negro corto que había comprado en Suna, la vez que Kankurou actuó como un muy buen anfitrión.

Con cuidado Katt busca algo sexi que ponerse debajo del vestido, si todo sale bien Kakashi usará la cama para algo más que dormir y no quiere arruinar el encanto usando alguna prenda que desencaje y apague el momento "Negro o rojo" piensa observando dos trusas de encaje "Negro, ya tengo bastante rojo en la cabeza" piensa riendo un poco. Se coloca el vestido que por suerte había comprado luego de elegir el que mejor le quedara y no simplemente el que fuera de su talla. . El vestido le llega arriba de las rodillas y se ciñe bastante al cuerpo dejando ver bien su figura, es abierto en la espalda y deja desnudo el hombro izquierdo.

Al salir de su cuarto ya vestida recuerda un detalle, su cabello. Le gusta tenerlo suelto, pero con el largo que tiene lo mejor es que lo sujete un poco, de paso eso hará que se centre más en ella y no en lo llamativo de su cabello, así que regresa a arreglarse. Con cuidado y paciencia va acomodándoselo en un moño para acortar el largo, pero dejando caer una pequeña cola un poco más arriba de sus hombros y dejando sueltos algunos mechones para que no se vea tan rígido el peinado. Al darse el visto bueno nota otro pequeño detalle que estaba olvidando, no le vendría mal usar un poco de maquillaje, aunque algo sencillo; un poco de delineado y sombras en los ojos y algo de color para sus labios.

Con todo esto pasa a dejar la mesa lista como le indicó Ino y a colocar en su cuarto por la entrada y esparcidos sobre la cama los pétalos rojos y blancos. Ya tiene todo listo, ahora es simplemente esperar y confiar que Orion cumplirá su parte.

x x

Son cerca de las nueve de la noche, hace unos diez minutos que dejó todo listo y se encuentra recostada en el marco de la ventana que da a la sala, esperando a que Kakashi aparezca en el camino para correr a prender la velas y apagar las luces del departamento. Al ver la silueta del jonin acercándose a su usual paso lento con el rostro sumergido en su libro, Katt corre rápidamente a su cuarto y enciende las velas de ahí primero, luego corre hacia la puerta y empieza a encender las velas. Dándole unos últimos toques a las flores para que estén en su lugar posa la mirada en su zorro que se encuentra muy tranquilo sobre el sillón y parece que luego de todo lo que comió aunque no hubiera hecho un trato con él, no podría moverse.

Con todo listo y arreglado Katt apaga la luz del departamento y espera sin saber muy bien donde ponerse "Debí de haber pensado eso antes" se recrimina, aunque al fin de cuentas es Kakashi un detalle como es el que ella no esté parada en el mejor lugar no va a pasar por la mente de él. La puerta se abre y entra el jonin sin fijarse en nada hasta que al cerrarla detrás de él y pierde la luz del corredor y su lectura se ve interrumpida. El cambio radical de iluminación hace que Kakashi levante la vista de su libro y pase la mirada por la escena que tiene al frente. Por el tipo de iluminación, la máscara y la distancia, no tiene idea que expresión pueda tener en el rostro, pero al menos guarda el libro y camina hacia donde ella se encuentra.

Al estar cerca de ella coloca su mano sobre su cabello un poco confundido al ver los muebles cambiados de lugar y la decoración -¿Celebramos algo hoy?- pregunta.

-No- responde sonriente -Sólo se me ocurrió- agrega mirándolo.

La mirada de Kakashi se desvía al sillón y observa con mucha curiosidad a Orion que está descansando sin molestar y tranquilo. Katt se coloca frente a él y lo toma de las manos haciendo que la atención regrese a ella y a observarla bien que al parecer hasta el momento no lo había hecho.

-¿No has comido no?- pregunta caminando de espaldas con cuidado y lentamente hacia la mesa llevándolo con ella mientras nota que el continúa mirándola.

-No- responde, se puede notar que aún parece estar algo desubicado, esto ha sido algo repentino y parece que no estaba preparado para afrontarlo o evitarlo.

Cuando llegan a la mesa Katt toma el asiento más cercano a la cocina en caso tenga que ir por algo más. Kakashi se sienta tranquilo al frente luego de haberse quedado unos segundos observando lo diferente que se veía el lugar. Al parecer ya sea por ver a Katt tan ilusionada y todo el trabajo que debe de haber tenido o al notar la comida que tenía al frente, pero Kakashi parece acceder a quedarse a comer con ella sin trucos, desapariciones casi instantáneas de comida o ignorándola así que baja la máscara y le sonríe.

La cena pasa tranquila, Kakashi parece estar bastante contento mientras come y un poco más accesible a entrar a una conversación con Katt, claro que sigue igual de cerrado y esquivo en algunos temas que por el bien de la cena, la pelirroja busca manera de cortarlos y retomar la conversación por otro lado, algo que al menos Kakashi parece apreciar un poco.

Kakashi parece especialmente contento cuando come su pescado, realmente Katt no esperaba que le gustara tanto, las veces que han salido a comer nunca lo había ordenado lo cual se le hace extraño "A menos que no quisiera comerlo conmigo presente… se nota que le gusta" piensa sonriendo ampliamente, no todos los días se le ve disfrutar algo a Kakashi.

Justo en el momento en que terminan de comer un sonido en la calle llama la atención de ambos, pareciera como si algo pesado hubiera caído fuertemente al suelo desde una buena altura "¿Y eso?" se pregunta mirando un poco a Kakashi que por suerte aunque parece darle algo de curiosidad no da muestras de que planee levantarse a ver que ha sido. Katt que no planea dejar que algo arruine su noche no aguanta la tentación, quiere asegurarse que sea lo que sea ese ruido no va a arruinar nada.

-Voy por el postre- dice sonriente y caminando lentamente hacia la cocina.

Con cuidado sujeta los platos que ya tenía preparados y antes de salir asoma la cabeza por una de las ventanas para ver que fue el ruido. Afuera puede ver a Ino en el piso inconciente siendo recogida por Chouji que lleva un Shino muy malgeniado y gritón ya cargado en uno de sus hombros, a este se ve un poco sucio y pareciera que hubiera salido de unos tachos de basura cercanos que están volteados. Para sumar un detalle más, puede ver a Shikamaru acercándose al parecer quejándose con Shino sobre algo.

Sabiendo que no puede demorarse mucho Katt deja de observar, al menos sabe que ellos no son un peligro para su cena, al menos no más de lo que es dejar a Kakashi sólo sin haber decomisado su libro antes. Con los postres ya listos regresa a toda prisa a la mesa. Kakashi parece haber esperado sin moverse y sin sacar su libro, recibe el postre igual de alegre de cómo ha estado y comen tranquilos sin ninguna interrupción más.

Cuando terminan Kakashi se pone de pie cosa que alerta a Katt -Voy a lavar- dice sonriente dejando a Katt sin saber que hacer, había olvidado que normalmente el que cocinaba se libraba de lavar.

Katt se pone de pie también y lo detiene antes de que recoja algún plato -No, déjalos ahí yo los lavo mañana.

Sin la máscara puesta es más sencillo notar la expresión de interés en su rostro, al menos sabe que no ha perdido su atención. Katt se acerca bastante a él, haciendo que aleje sus manos de los platos mientras ella lo rodea con sus brazos para poder darle un beso. Todo el trabajo que le costó lograr hacer la cena traer sus recompensas ya que Kakashi parece estar mucho más receptivo que de costumbre e incluso con algo de iniciativa ya que es él quien empieza a avanzar hacia la habitación sin soltarla.

Está abrazada a él entrando al cuarto, cuando en un momento en que deja de besarlo su mirada se desvía hacia lo que hay detrás de Kakashi; la mesa con las sobras de la comida. Katt puede ver como la bola de pelo rojiza que hasta el momento había permanecido quieta está con unos ojos muy brillantes observando la mesa y listo para dar un salto y caer sobre los platos. Tomando aire Katt toma una decisión y extendiendo uno de sus brazos cierra la puerta de golpe rogando que el zorro no cause un desastre mayúsculo que incluya a Ibiki como victima, que si eso llegase a suceder nadie la salvaría de la furia de su vecino malgeniado.

El cerrado de puerta tan brusco parece haber sido interpretado de otra manera por Kakashi que no notó al zorro escabullirse hacia la mesa. Sin notar los cambios del cuarto, o al menos sin pensar en lo que está viendo, continúa besándola mientras se acerca a la cama. Katt continúa rodeándolo con los brazos por encima de sus hombros quitando con una de sus manos la bandana que aún tenía puesta y dejando que su cabello plateado caiga sobre su frente, él tiene sus manos colocadas en la cintura y la espalda de ella sujetándola contra su cuerpo.

Lentamente Katt desliza sus manos hacia el pecho del jonin abriendo el chaleco aunque sin poder quitárselo por la posición en la que está él. Kakashi sonríe un poco al sentir lo que está tratando de hacer, aunque por el momento no parece tener intensiones de facilitarle las cosas. Empieza a besar su cuello bajando hasta su hombro mientras con una de sus manos busca la forma de abrir el vestido. Esta vez es Katt la que sonríe un poco, ese vestido al ser tan apretado no tiene ninguna abertura, así que Kakashi está buscando en vano.

Unos segundo pasan y el jonin resuelve su problema de una forma sencilla baja sus manos por la cintura de ella llegando hasta sus caderas mientras empieza a sujetar la prenda para simplemente luego jalarla hacia arriba y terminar con su problema. Al ver que ya no la tiene fuertemente sujetada Katt trata de dejarlo en las mismas condiciones, pero Kakashi la vuelve a acercar a él muy rápido, ahora sujetándola por la cintura y jugando un poco con los mechones que caen sobre su rostro para luego dirigirse a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La mano que se encuentra sobre la roja cabellera encuentra lo que andaba buscando y libera el cabello momentos antes de caer sobre la cama.

Con la espalda apoyada en la cama mira como Kakashi esta apoyado con sus brazos a los lados de ella, no se dejó caer. Katt le sonríe, pero en ese momento Kakashi desvía un poco la mirada, parece que recién nota los arreglos del cuarto, en especial parece fijar mucho la mirada en las flores que tiene frente a el a poco más de un metro. Katt lo observa por unos instantes, no pensaba que iba a 'desconectarse' tan rápido "Tal vez no debí de hacer llamativo este cuarto" piensa un poco resignada a en unos momentos irse a dormir.

Kakashi regresa la mirada donde ella, aunque en esta ocasión no está mirando su rostro sino su cuerpo. Katt estaba dispuesta a decir algo, pero nota que Kakashi se pone de pie frente a ella, se le ve extraño, en cierto aspecto parece estar un poco serio aunque le es difícil descifrar la expresión que tiene en el rostro. Apoyándose sobre sus codos se levanta un poco, pero en ese instante es Kakashi el que se esta quitando el chaleco y el polo. Al momento de ver que el mismo parece estar acelerando el proceso de quitarse la ropa Katt se encuentra muy extrañada, incluso tal vez confundida.

Al sentir que la pelirroja parece que iba a levantarse, así que antes de seguir quitándose algo más regresa a ponerse sobre ella esta vez acercándose lo suficiente como para besarla mientras recorre su cuerpo con sus manos desde su cuello, por sus pechos, cintura y caderas, por momentos delicadamente aunque algunas áreas hacen que pierda un poco la delicadeza.

No pasan más de unos segundos para que la sorpresa inicial termine y Katt se deje llevar sujetándolo por los hombros y luego recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a sus pantalones "Todavía no estamos iguales" piensa mientras muerde su labio antes de dejarse llevar demasiado, tiene a Kakashi besándole el cuello y acariciando sus senos. Pasan unos segundos y Katt logra, con ayuda de sus piernas, quitar el pantalón lo que ocasiona que Kakashi baje sus manos hasta su trusa para poder comenzar lo que ya hace varios minutos estaban aguantando.

x x

El sonido de los pájaros la despierta. Al abrir los ojos ve al dueño de una cabellera plateada muy cerca de ella, lo cual hace que sonría al recordar lo bien que se sintió en la noche "Es una lástima que haya amanecido" se dice a si misma levantando un poco la vista hacia la ventana. Kakashi se mueve un poco al sentirla despierta, pero en lugar de abrir sus ojos para decir algo sólo estira uno de sus brazos rodeándola y acercándola contra su pecho para luego acomodarse un poco y seguir durmiendo. Katt sonríe con el gesto, sabe que debe de estar despierto, simplemente no tiene la más mínima intención de levantarse.

Un sonido muy conocido nada placentero hace que gruña un poco, forzando un poco sus movimientos logra ver por entre los reflejos de los recipientes donde estaban las velas, ahora ya extintas, un pergamino. Un gran suspiro sale de Katt haciendo que Kakashi abra un ojo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta en voz baja.

-No, sólo que Tsunade mandó un pergamino… me había olvidado de eso cuando se me ocurrió poner las velas, como moví la cama no noté que ese es el lugar donde normalmente aparecen- explica mirándolo -Ya se habían consumido… sino íbamos a tener un incendio al costado.

-Descuidada- murmura con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de cerrar el ojo.

Katt lo observa y luego observa el reflejo del pergamino "¿Será para mi?" se pregunta mirándolo con curiosidad "Es bastante temprano aún, así que no debe de ser para atenderlo en este instante" piensa recostándose nuevamente contra Kakashi. Pasan los minutos y no puede regresar a dormir, está con la frente a la altura del cuello de él y las manos apoyadas en su pecho, pero aunque se encuentras bastante cómoda le da curiosidad el pergamino "Quiero saber que tanto más puedo quedarme aquí sin llegar tarde con Tsunade"

-Si quieres puedes párate a recogerlo- comenta al sentirla.

-Está de tu lado- se queja con un dejo de engreimiento en la voz.

-Yo siempre llego tarde- contesta acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Pararse es algo que le da demasiada pereza, además si es algo para dentro de muchas horas podría arruinar el momento tranquilo que tienen ahora, conociendo a Kakashi si se aleja de él lo más probable es que o desaparezca y se encierre en el baño para darse una ducha o que entre en su estado de 'hibernación' y la ignore por completo. Meditando un poco la situación decide tratar la opción de recoger el pergamino sin alejarse de Kakashi y esto es tratar de sujetarlo con el pie.

Con cuidado y delicadeza Katt extiende su pierna por encima de las de Kakashi, aunque antes de siquiera tratar de alcanzar el piso nota que de esa forma no va a llegar. Nuevamente cambia de posición su pierna, ahora tratando de pasar por el medio de las de él. Está un poco más cerca del piso, aunque todavía no logra tocarlo y mucho menos el pergamino. Haciendo presión con su cuerpo para lograr acercarse más empieza a rozar cierta área de Kakashi que ya se encontraba descansando.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta ya bastante más despierto.

-Alcanzando el pergamino- explica mientras continúa presionándose contra él.

Kakashi no dice nada, aunque parece que le divierte ver como se complica la vida para recoger un pergamino del suelo. Cuando Katt logra rozarlo con sus dedos presiona aún más fuerte haciendo que su pecho presioné aún más el de él. En el momento en que logra sujetar con sus dedos el pergamino Kakashi la empuja en dirección contraria tomando el pergamino de su pie mientras sonríe e impidiendo que se levante haciendo algo de presión con su mano sobre el vientre de ella.

-Es para mi- dice sonriente abriéndolo con su mano libre.

Katt lo observa con impaciencia mientras juega a mover sus pies con los de él. Cuando termina Kakashi cierra el pergamino y lo deja a un costado.

-Estás bastante inquieta- comenta mirando hacia sus pies.

-Si- responde ella en un tono juguetón jalándolo muy cerca hasta que sus narices se rozan -¿Tienes misión?

-Si, pero no tengo que ir en este instante- aclara mientras ella frota levemente su nariz contra la de él -Podemos seguir descansando.

-Ya no estoy cansada- dice riendo un poco -¿Tú si?

-No- responde, pero es interrumpido al sentir como Katt se levanta un poco y lo impulsa hacia atrás haciendo que se recueste boca arriba con ella sentada encima de él mirándolo a los ojos.

Kakashi se queda mirándola mientras ella apoya sus manos sobre la almohada a los lados del rostro de él empezando a besarlo lentamente en la boca para luego empezar a deslizarse por su mentón y cuello. Lentamente, sin prisa baja más ahora besa su pecho levantando un poco la mirada para ver que está haciendo él. Su rostro parece estar dirigiéndose hacia el techo así que no puede ver la expresión que tiene por lo que sube nuevamente hasta estar cara a cara con él.

Al notar que parece estar 'normal' sonríe divertida -¿No me digas que te da vergüenza cuando hay luz?- inquiere molestándolo un poco.

Kakashi levanta la ceja al escucharla y eleva un poco la cabeza acercándose a su oído haciendo que Katt voltee un poco el rostro para escuchar que quiere decirle. Al ver que se ha distraído la sujeta del los hombros y rueda quedando ahora él encima -Si fuera así hace bastante que habría ido a buscar mi ropa- dice acercando su rostro hacia su cabello. Katt lo rodea con las piernas atrayéndolo hacia ella con la intensión de continuar lo que estaban haciendo en la noche.

x x

Al sentir que su comodidad se ve perturbada por el jonin que parece estar levantándose Katt extiende sus brazos hacia el cuello de él haciendo peso para que no se levante, aunque sin mucho efecto ya que Kakashi continúa hasta sentarse en la cama arrastrando a Katt que queda colgada de su cuello. Kakashi rasca un poco su cabeza y acomoda su cabello antes de dirigir la mirada a la mujer que tiene tercamente prendida de su cuello.

-¿Vas a irte?- pregunta en un tono engreído colocando una mirada triste mientras sopla un par de sus mechones de cabello rojo que parecen estar incomodándola.

-Estás despeinada- comenta al mirarla.

-Lo sé- responde sonriendo -Es lo normal cuando uno se levanta, hasta tú andas con el pelo más revuelto de lo usual.

-Tengo que ir donde Tsunade-sama y ya es bastante tarde- explica rascando su barbilla -Probablemente va a enojarse esta vez.

-¿A qué hora tenías que ir?

-A media mañana- responde sonriente -Y ya pasó la hora de almuerzo hace bastante.

Katt lo observa por unos momentos, ya había tenido varias horas agradables con él sin que éste hiciera nada extraño o gracioso y sabe que si el momento se corta muy probablemente todo regrese a la normalidad, no es que no le agrade Kakashi como normalmente es, pero aún así no quiere dejarlo ir. Kakashi se pone de pie jalando nuevamente a Katt con él y empieza a caminar en busca de su ropa que anda tirada por el suelo de la habitación.

-Ve más tarde, igual ya no estás a tiempo- pide mientras es arrastrada por el jonin que la mueve sin mayores problemas.

-No, voy a romper un record si me demoro demasiado- responde riendo un poco hasta que logra ponerse algo de ropa encima y dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto -Además, tienes mucho que limpiar- agrega con una extensa sonrisa en el rostro.

Al escuchar como se abre la puerta Katt deja salir un gemido de queja, sabe que el zorro debe de haber destrozado el lugar y probablemente está echado en el centro de la mesa panza arriba. La sorpresa de lo que ve hace que se suelte de Kakashi y reaccione a tratar de salir de un genjutsu; por su lado Kakashi rasca su cabeza confundido, lo que haya pasado ahí fue algo que no esperaba.

El comedor está impecable, no hay velas ni pétalos de flores y la mesa brilla de limpia al igual que el suelo, ni rastros del desastre inminente que Orion debió de haber causado al quedar 'dueño' de casa. Al notar que no parece ser un genjutsu Katt se pone algo de ropa encima y se dirige a la cocina en busca de su zorro con Kakashi detrás de ella mirando el lugar bastante confundido. La imagen de la cocina es similar, todo brillante, en su sitio y limpio.

-¿Limpiaste?- pregunta volteando a ver al jonin que hasta donde sabía era el único que podría haber limpiado ese desorden.

-No, estuve contigo toda la noche y la mañana; y dudo mucho que haya sido Orion- responde mirándola con curiosidad, al parecer esperaba que el desastre de la casa fuera suficiente para poder 'huir' donde Tsunade -Mejor busca a Orion que creo que no está en la casa, yo tengo que ver lo de la misión.

-Si…- responde acomodando un poco su cabello saliendo de la cocina.

Kakashi va al cuarto se alista como debe, luego de terminar de encontrar su ropa, y empieza a dirigirse a la puerta del departamento. Katt se acerca y vuelve a colgarse del cuello de él, pero ya no está siendo arrastrada, ahora si mantiene los pies en el suelo.

-¿Vas a irte un par de días?- pregunta.

-No lo sé, pero no será algo demasiado extenso, Tsunade-sama sabe que aún estoy haciendo otras cosas- asegura sonriéndole.

Katt baja la máscara, que no había pasado ni un minuto desde que se la colocó, y le da un beso al cual no opone ningún tipo de resistencia, al contrarío la rodea con sus brazos y sujeta atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Kakashi sonríe al separarse de ella luego de unos instantes, luego cuando Katt lo suelta abre la puerta y se va, parece querer irse rápido antes que la flojera gane terreno y regrese a la cama con Katt.

Katt va a sentarse al sillón y se queda unos momentos apreciando lo limpio e impecable que se ve todo sin comprender en absoluto como sucedió "Ni yo lo dejé tan limpio cuando arreglé. Que desgracia soy como ninja, alguien limpió mi casa y ni me enteré, aunque parece que Kakashi tampoco al menos"

-Bueno- dice parándose pesadamente -Mejor voy a buscar a mi zorro, con suerte sabe que ocurrió acá.

x x

Tal y como lo había presagiado en su mente, encontrar a Orion no le resultó una tarea fácil. Reviso tiendas de carne, de queso, restaurantes, la academia ninja en caso haya decidido ir a atormentar a Iruka, pero nada, al parecer no pasó siquiera por esos lugares en esta ocasión. Katt continúa su búsqueda un poco preocupada por no saber nada de su zorro, pero la misma situación hace difícil que se preocupe demasiado, raptar a un zorro y dejar un departamento limpio simplemente no va de la mano.

El siguiente lugar al que se dirige es la casa de Genma, Orion tiene cierta debilidad por Kero que parece había bajado casi definitivamente, aunque tal vez simplemente la estaba reprimiendo y aprovechó esa noche para ir a buscar al pequeño gato. Katt se asoma por la ventana de la casa y divisa al felino durmiendo en forma de bola solo en la mitad de la sala, sin Orion por ningún lado "Parece que no está aquí… no quiero molestar a Genma con esto, seguiré buscando y si realmente no lo encuentro le preguntaré" piensa alejándose de la casa.

-Con los Inuzuka, si no está aquí no tengo idea a donde puede haberse metido- comenta entrando a la veterinaria sin mayores ánimos luego de buscar por tantos lugares.

-Katt, justo iba a mandar a Kiba a buscarte, pero salió corriendo y no pude decirle que te llevara a Orion- saluda Hana al verla entrar.

Katt suelta un suspiro de alivio -¿Lo tienes tú?

-Si, Kiba me lo trajo anoche, no me explicó muy bien como es que llegó a sus manos, pero como estaba tan sucio le di un baño- explica Hana abriendo una puerta y dejando salir a un reluciente Orion que camina alegremente hasta donde Katt.

-¡Oh! Te vez tan adorable- exclama al ver a la bola de pelos saltar sobre su hombro -Y hueles tan bien- añade al tenerlo cerca.

-¿Y se te escapó?- pregunta Hana luego de cerrar la puerta antes que algún otro animal decidiera salir.

-No lo sé, estaba… en mi cuarto y cuando amaneció no estaba Orion, así que es probable- responde evitando contarle exactamente que sucedió, para ella no es ningún problema, pero Kakashi es bastante reservado así que no lo va a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Estaba con un olor bastante fuerte, debe de haberse lanzado encima de un plato lleno de comida- explica Hana sonriendo mientras le hace algo de cariño -Aunque debo decir que es increíble como ha mejorado, habla bastante bien y es complicado capturarlo.

-Si, aunque no ha crecido nada.

-Tal vez sea así, un zorro pequeño, aunque aún tiene la forma de un cachorro- comenta mirándolo atentamente.

x x

-Me muero de hambre- reclama Katt mirando a su zorro -Por estar buscándote no almorcé.

-Ya es de noche, ¿qué vamos a comer?- pregunta el animalito ignorando los reclamos de su dueña.

-Ya sé que es de noche- responde fastidiada -Pareces Kakashi cambiándome el tema. Compramos algo y ya, vamos a comer al departamento- "Y ahí tendrás que decirme que es lo que sabes…"

Katt se dirige a buscar algo de comida, pero el zorrito olfatea el ambiente y baja del hombro de su dueña para acercarse a la tienda donde normalmente iba a comer el equipo de Asuma. Katt ingresa sabiendo que la carne se cocina en las mesas así que la tarea de saqueo sería altamente más sencilla para el zorro.

-¡Es mi carne!- exclama Chouji en forma posesiva al ver la llegada del pequeño carnívoro a su mesa.

Orion observa fijamente los trozos de carne mientras Chouji alista sus palillos para sacar del camino los trozos de comida que el zorro planee robar, Shikamaru e Ino que se encuentran ahí observan a su amigo y al zorro. Katt suspira aliviada, al menos Chouji no tiene el perfil de una victima de Orion, ese chico defenderá su comida hasta el fin, así que decide ordenar algo para llevar en lugar de tratar de detener al zorro provocando que se dirija a una victima más sencilla.

-Chouji, es sólo un zorrito- recrimina Ino mirando a Orion.

-Come bastante- dice él para defenderse -Además nos diste está comida por ayudarte anoche con lo de…

-¡La apuesta!- interrumpe Ino casi gritando al ver que Katt estaba mirando.

"Veo una mesa llena de culpables" piensa Katt al notar lo nerviosa que se encuentra Ino, ella le está pagando algo a Chouji y considerando que mencionó algo de la noche anterior está casi segura que tiene que ver con la limpieza repentina de su departamento. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se acerca a la mesa luego de que le dan su pedido.

-Hola- saluda mirándolos, Chouji continúa atento con Orion, Shikamaru simplemente está aburrido en su asiento e Ino algo nerviosa observándola -¿Qué están celebrando?

-Nada, sólo una apuesta que perdí- responde la rubia nerviosamente -¿Cómo te fue con Kakashi-sensei?- pregunta antes de que Katt pudiera tratar de hacer algo.

-Bien- responde un poco sorprendida por la pregunta tan de golpe.

-¿Y se divirtieron?- agrega con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Katt se sonroja un poco por lo directa que sonaba esa pregunta, aunque claro no hay porque asumir la connotación 'adulta' de la pregunta, hay mil formas de divertirse y tener relaciones no es lo que la muchacha necesariamente se debe de estar refiriendo. Cuando Katt está por responder nota que Ino está jalando a Shikamaru y a Chouji fuera del local.

-¡Nos vemos Katt!- grita antes de huir.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclama fastidiada -Una muchacha de catorce se me escapó- se queja mientras su zorro devora los restos de la comida abandonada a la fuerza por Chouji.

x x

A la mañana siguiente el misterio de la limpieza de su departamento continúa; el zorro no quiere decir nada, simplemente la ignora o se oculta debajo de algún mueble donde su dueña por razones de tamaño no puede entrar a sacarlo. La aparición de un pergamino obliga a Katt a desistir en sus intentos de exprimirle la información al zorrito, Tsunade quiere que vaya para que lleve a un grupo de genins a una misión D dentro de Konoha.

La misión con los genins fue bien, Orion por suerte al estar evadiendo a Katt no trató de hacer que los niños le trajeran carne en lugar de hacer su tarea así que pudieron acabar rápido y sin mayores inconvenientes lo que dejaba a Katt el resto del día libre para conseguir respuestas. Orion no tiene ningún inconveniente en que ella le pregunte, simplemente la ignora o esquiva que lo capture, en ambas cosas es hábil.

Al regresar a su departamento Katt nota en el camino una pareja que hace mucho no había visto; a Lee y Hinata hablando tranquilamente en una banca a la sombra de un árbol, bueno en realidad a Lee hablando y Hinata mayormente escuchando. Katt se acerca para saludarlos, de cualquier forma pensaba pasar por ahí y no se ven en momento romántico como para tratar de no molestarlos.

-Hola- saluda al pasar.

-¡Katherine-sama!- dice Lee levantándose de golpe al verla.

Katt estaba a punto de reír un poco con la actitud de Lee hasta que nota a Hinata, se le ve más callada que de costumbre ahora que ella llegó y parece estar evitando mirarla cosa que no es muy normal, es cierto que Hinata evitaba mirarla a los ojos, pero en esta ocasión parece estar evitándola por completo cosa que llama mucho la atención de la pelirroja "Dudo que Hinata sea buena mintiendo u ocultando cosas sin que se note" piensa con dudas sobre si la muchacha también tendrá algo que ver, es tranquila y si fuera por ella no lo haría, pero Ino puede ser bastante convincente y Hinata fácil de convencer; y Lee, no parece ser la persona más brillante de la tierra así que duda que sea un problema, pero no cree que haya tenido algo que ver, está segura que si el chico de verde hubiera estado cerca lo hubiera sentido.

-¿Y han salido a hacer algo últimamente?- pregunta Katt con una sonrisa en el rostro, hacer caer a Hinata debería ser tarea sencilla, aunque claro, no quiere torturarla mucho, si realmente no tiene nada que ver le daría pena ponerla bajo presión innecesaria.

-Entrenar- responde enérgicamente el muchacho.

-¿Y no han salido? ¿Qué hicieron anoche?

-Yo estaba de misión con Guy-sensei, Hinata-san estaba con Ino-san- responde alegremente el muchacho haciendo que Katt sonría y voltee a ver a Hinata.

-¿En serio?- pregunta en un tono mafioso con la mirada puesta en Hinata.

Katt iba a preguntar algo a la muchacha, pero su zorro empieza a moverse mucho en su hombro cosa que la distrae, al verlo el zorrito está moviendo alegremente la cabeza de lado a lado "Este zorro es extraño… muy extraño" piensa mirando extrañada a la criatura que tiene a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro. Al volver la mirada a donde Lee y Hinata ve que ambos están caminando a una buena velocidad, pero difícilmente podría llamarse a eso una huída decente.

-Hasta luego Katherine-sama- grita Lee antes de perderse en una esquina.

-Sabes… eres un zorro traidor- comenta la pelirroja observando a su invocación -Se me hace que unos meses cuando ya te aburra la carne irás a buscar otro dueño que te de algo novedoso.

-No- responde sin duda en su voz -A mi siempre me va a gustar la carne- añade muy contento.

-Si, eso pensé- responde decepcionada "Cualquiera miente al menos sobre que si va a ser leal" piensa mientras salta a un techo cercano en busca de los dos ninjas que acaban de alejarse. Sabe que no puede acercarse mucho Hinata con lo nerviosa que se veía no dudaría en usar su byakugan si la siente cerca.

A lo lejos puede ver a los dos jóvenes, Hinata parece estar contándole algo a Lee y este parece estar llorando de emoción "¿Por qué la gente de esta villa es tan extraña?" se pregunta al ver a Lee.

-Bueno, si no vas a dejar que se lo saque a Hinata vamos ver con Kiba, me da curiosidad como es que llegaste con Hana- comenta sujetando a su zorro frente a ella saltando de techo en techo dirigiéndose a la casa de los Inuzuka.

Katt no se demora demasiado en encontrar a Kiba este está fuera de su casa con Akamaru corriendo juntos, al parecer ejercitándose un poco, no está ni con Hinata o Shino entrenando, simplemente pasando algo de tiempo con su perro. Al acercarse Kiba y Akamaru voltean en su dirección, al parecer pueden olerla sin problemas por lo que por más que no la sientan de manera normal es difícil que llegue de sorpresa.

-Kiba, tenía una pregunta para ti- comenta Katt al notar que el muchacho la observa bastante atento.

-Claro, dime- responde éste.

-Tu hermana me dijo que tú le llevaste a Orion, quería saber donde lo encontraste- pregunta observando con cuidado al muchacho.

-Por tú casa, pero era muy tarde para irte a molestar y pensé que haría mucho problema si trataba de meterlo por una ventana, Ibiki-san ya estaba bastante fastidiado por la bulla- comenta riendo un poco.

-¿Bulla?- pregunta sin comprender bien hasta que recuerda que el cuarto de Ibiki estaba debajo del de ella lo cual quiere decir que Ibiki debe de haber estado muy despierto en la noche.

-Ya que te respondí creo que voy a ir a buscar a Shino, con suerte ya quiere entrenar- comenta saltando a un techo junto con Akamaru.

Katt ve como el muchacho se aleja y se enoja un poco -Esto ya es el colmo, ninguno me dice nada, yo quiero saber que pasó- comenta fastidiada sujetando a su zorro que simplemente voltea a otro lado sin hacerle caso.

-Quiero comer- reclama la invocación, pero ahora es ignorado por Katt que se pierde en sus pensamientos.

"Veamos, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru son culpables, pero como están en equipo va a ser complicado sacarles algo, Kiba y Hinata también parecen involucrados, por suerte Lee no y Shino parece que fue una victima, podría jurar que Ino se metió en su cuerpo y se lo llevó lejos" medita afuera de la casa Inuzuka "De ese grupito me quedarían Neji, Tenten y Sakura" piensa dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro con el último nombre, a Tenten no la conoce y Neji es demasiado serio para estar involucrado pero la muchacha de cabello rosa es una buena opción "Pero es probable que ya le hayan avisado y va a estar preparada, así que tengo que esperar a que hable con Ino, si se juntan van a discutir eso, estoy segura" piensa con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro hasta que siente que Orion está algo extraño, más frío, menos suave y bastante más ligero.

Katt baja la mirada hacia sus manos y se encuentra con una sorpresa, no tiene a Orion, ahora tiene un peluche de zorro del tamaño de su invocación. Es un animal de felpa con el pecho blanco, las patitas negras y el manto rojo, con unos ojos dorados gigantes, realmente muy similar a su zorro.

-¿Cuándo…? ¿¡Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso!?- grita molesta al darse cuenta del Kawarimi que el zorro acaba de hacer, pero a diferencia de Kakashi que dejaba troncos, almohadones o algo que estuviera a su alcance el zorro le ha dejado un juguete.

x x

Katt llega a su casa y ve a su zorro cómodamente metido en la refrigeradora luego de haber comido mucho y al parecer aún comiendo más. Molesta se acerca con cuidado, planea encerrarlo en la refrigeradora, pero al sentirla el zorrito salta fuera del aparato y se coloca sobre una mesa.

-Ya comí- dice alegremente.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Katt sujetando el peluche.

Orion observa un momento e inclina la cabeza -Un peluche de zorro- responde contento.

Katt piensa por unos instantes hasta que reacciona -¡Ya sé que es!, pero ¿por qué me lo dejaste y te escapaste?

-Por que quería comer y no me hacías caso- responde con mucha naturalidad.

Katt planeaba responder eso, pero luego de tanto tiempo con Kakashi puede predecir como va a continuar esto así que prefiere obviar entrar en una batalla con el zorro, ya sabe que incluso el animalito podría hasta des-invocarse si lo quisiera y eso sería todo un problema. Cansada luego de un día largo donde no consiguió respuestas se va a dormir con el peluche de Orion como reemplazo de Kakashi hasta que él regrese de su misión.

x x

Katt regresa la tarde del día siguiente muy contenta llena de bolsas con comida que tienen al zorro muy contento y expectante, a diferencia de la cena que le hizo a Kakashi está parece ser algo más al estilo occidental, con su buen pedazo de un pobre cerdo y muchos condimentos. La sonrisa de victoria de Katt es visible a kilómetros, sabe que su zorro es difícil que caiga, pero hay alguien más que puede caer y sabe que si tiene la suerte de llamar su atención con el olor ya tiene las respuestas que necesita garantizadas.

Katt cocina con las ventanas abiertas, para que el olor empiece a fluir hacia la calle, el muchacho que planea 'atrapar' no vive tan lejos y es casi la hora de la cena así que debe de estar yendo hacia su casa y un pequeño desvió por el atrayente olor es algo muy factible. El zorrito espera al costado de su dueña mientras observa atentamente como se pone a cocinar.

Luego de preparar el cerdo y una rica sopa decide hacer una torta de chocolate de las que son muy empalagosas y uno deja de pensar mucho mientras las come por la cantidad de dulce que ingresa a su sistema. Cuando tiene todo cocinándose simplemente espera, o el muchacho viene o puede sobornar al zorro.

Unos golpes en la puerta cuando todo está casi listo hacen que Katt sonría ampliamente. Con cuidado toma a Orion en sus manos para que no se lance encima de nada mientras va a abrir la puerta y para gusto de ella está quien esperaba.

-¡Chouji! Hace tiempo que no te veía por acá- comenta dejándolo pasar.

-¿Qué cocinaste?- pregunta el muchacho disfrutando el aroma -Creo que es cerdo.

-Si, receta de mi mundo ¿Quieres probar?- dice señalando hacia la mesa del comedor.

No transcurre mucho rato antes de que Katt esté sonriente sentada frente a un alegre Chouji y un alegre zorro, como es una buena cantidad de comida no parecen tener problemas por el momento. Esperando y hablando de cosas más cotidianas espera hasta que el muchacho esté tan deleitado comiendo que no preste tanta atención alo que dice, al estar con Katt no tiene porque estar atento y probablemente si Ino le mencionó algo en estos momentos no debe de importarle mucho.

-¿Y Chouji estabas regresando de entrenar?- pregunta mientras ve como el muchacho asiente alegremente con la cabeza -¿Todos los días entrenas?

-Depende si está Asuma-sensei- responde al pasar un trozo de cerdo.

-¿Y ha estado estos días?

-No, había estado afuera una semana, recién llegó hoy- responde disfrutando aún su comida.

-Tuviste una semana tranquila entonces- dice sonriendo.

-Casi, Ino me obligó a ayudarla, aunque si cumplió la cena que me prometió.

Katt sonríe ampliamente -¿Por eso estaban por aquí hace unas dos noches?- pregunta. Al notar que Chouji parece dudar un poco coloca sobre la mesa su arma secreta: la deliciosa torta de chocolate.

-Si, quería que la ayudara a mantener tu departamento tranquilo- explica terminando de comer lo más rápido que puede para comenzar con la torta.

-Entonces ustedes tres fueron los que se llevaron a Shino- se atreve a decir, es una opción con muchas posibilidades, pero aún así podría estar errónea.

-Si, creo que Shino tiene un problema con uno de sus insectos que siempre te busca, así que cuando Ino lo vio se metió en su cuerpo para impedir que se acercara, pero el problema fue que lo hizo en pleno salto así que Shino cayó hasta el suelo con ella adentro, por eso me tuve que llevar a ambos cargados- comenta Chouji cortando un pedazo de torta.

-¿Y qué fue de Hinata y Kiba?

-Kiba se llevó a Orion después de un rato y Hinata se quedó aquí arreglando un poco- explica casi devorando la torta mientras Orion luego de acabar su parte recibe un gran pedazo de queso de parte de Katt, ella sabe que debe de mantener al zorro ocupado si quiere que Chouji siga hablando.

Katt no logra preguntar nada más ya que el muchacho termina la torta y por ende todo lo que ella había preparado. Muy sonriente Chouji le agradece y se va camino a su casa para la cena, antes de que se le haga tarde.

Katt observa desde la ventana como se aleja -Se me olvidó preguntar que hizo Shikamaru…- comenta pensativa "Tal vez algo con Ibiki, si realmente le incomodaba la bulla hubiera empezado a molestar" piensa sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta que Ibiki debe de haber sido la persona que escuchó mejor que fue lo que ocurrió en su cuarto.

-Al menos ya sé que ocurrió- piensa acomodando su cabello sonriente -Le debo una a Ino, que con Shino, Orion y en especial Ibiki es probable que no hubiera salido todo tan bien-

* * *

Katt sin memoria de lo que habló con su yo del futuro, y sin memoria de nada que ocurrió en el futuro o sobre el dragón en su época (El acontecimiento del dragón jamás ocurrió xD) Como Kakashi predijo, Katt no iba a soltar nada importante en lo que respecta a la historia del mundo. Me tomé mi tiempo para buscar significados de flores y para conseguir tener una comida que pasara por tradicional (Realmente la diferencia de cultura en lo que es comida es bastante grande, tuve que pedirle a un amigo que anda viviendo allá un buen tiempo que me explicara un poco) Nuevamente, intento de Lime, espero que este haya quedado mejor que en muchos aspectos es un momento más importante que los anteriores (Pero es de tono muy bajo a comparación de lo que hay por todos, lados, no quiero subir el rate y algo más fuerte me sería complicado de narrar). Ino es linda, para ella si Katt y Kakashi están juntos y bien tiene menos problemas a futuro si es que por algún extraño motivo Kurenai hubiera tenido razón y a Katt le gustaba Kakashi; así que ya sea por amistad, nada mejor que hacer o asegurarse de que Kurenai luego no la mate por abandonar hace tiempo el plan alejar a Katt de Asuma, Ino hizo un buen trabajo, igual que el grupo de gente que llevó xD Adivinen cual fue la actividad de Shikamaru ^^

Otro detalle, sé que las cosas no han sucedido igual temporalmente (El capítulo 47 es el que corresponde a esta parte); luego de regresar del portal la primera vez Kakashi recibe el llamado de Tsunade al día siguiente en la noche, no en la mañana (Tengo un control casi total sobre estas cosas, pero han sucedido ciertos detalles que cambiaron un poco la situación, pero ya que Katt andaba feliz con su cena jamás se enteró o enterará xD)

El próximo capítulo: "La prueba de Orion" Es probable que no sea largo, sólo quiero poner lo relacionado con esto no añadirle lo que seguiría.

Ya saben dejen reviews, que siempre me gusta saber sus opiniones, a Ellis le gustan los reviews, no puede evitarlo xDD (Aunque hable por el MSN, nunca se sabe lo que salga cuando uno acaba de leerlo) ¡Feed Orion!


	50. Chapter 50

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 50**

La prueba de Orion.

* * *

Con el misterio de su departamento resuelto, sin Kakashi o alguna misión que hacer Katt pasa el día tranquila en la biblioteca leyendo un poco mientras Orion permanece a su costado aburrido, pero en silencio. Los libros son de gran ayuda en lo que es conocimientos, pero la mitad de lo que lee ya sabe que le es imposible aplicarlo con el nivel que tiene actualmente, aún así nunca está de más la información aunque sea teórica de cómo funcionan ciertas cosas. Acomodando unos mechones de cabello que empezaban a molestarla nota a su pobre zorro, ya son cerca de las tres y se había abstraído tanto que olvidó el almuerzo.

-Orion, me hubieras avisado que ya había…- dice en un tono de disculpas hasta que nota que su zorro está demasiado quieto "Maldita sea con ese animal" piensa poniéndose fuertemente de pie y levantando un peluche de zorro "En lugar de decirme que tenía hambre decidió largarse" especula mientras sale de la biblioteca y se encamina a la zona de restaurantes de la villa, sabe que ese animal glotón aún debe de seguir comiendo. No transcurre mucho y Katt divisa a su zorro, en esta ocasión sus victimas son un grupo de niños que le están llevando comida.

-Ahí estás- interrumpe poniéndose frente a él luego de pasar por entre los niños que se quejan un poco con su presencia.

-Hola, estaba almorzando- dice mientras Katt lo levanta y se lo lleva dejando a los niños algo tristes y a uno que otro diciéndole vieja.

-Deberías de dejar de abusar de la gente, a estos no les estabas robando, pero es lo mismo- explica mientras espera su pedido en un puesto de alimentos cercano a donde recogió a Orion observándolo con atención. Durante los minutos de espera una idea cruza por su cabeza -Mañana vamos a ver a Tsunade, recuerdo que alguien me mencionó una prueba para invocaciones asumo que si puedes andar haciendo Kawarimis podrás darla.

x x

-¿Quieres que de la prueba?- cuestiona Tsunade dejando de lado un momento sus papeles y observando al zorrito que acaba de saltar a su escritorio -¿No es un poco pequeño?- añade bostezando, son las ocho de la mañana y Shizune la obligó a levantarse.

-Pakkun es pequeño- replica Katt -Y dudo que sea tan bueno como Orion, tal vez más obediente nada más.

-Es una invocación de rastreo, no de combate, pero… Orion es demasiado pequeño, aunque es tu invocación si quieres probar es cosa tuya- concluye suspirando y anotando algo en un papel -Toma, ve a la academia y dale esto a Iruka, él se encargará.

-¿Iruka?- pregunta Katt algo sorprendida al recibir el papel.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- dice la Hokage mirándola, no parece estar de muy buen humor, aunque quien lo estaría con la cantidad de papeles acumulados que tiene.

Katt sujeta a Orion y sale rápidamente de la oficina casi chocando con Shizune que venía con una bandeja con una taza de té y una especie de carrito lleno de más papeles. Estaba sucediendo algo muy grande en Konoha y no se había dado cuenta o considerando lo viejos que se veían los documentos Tsunade se está viendo obligada a organizar archivos y eso es una tarea que tomará cierto tiempo.

Katt se aleja del edificio y se dirige hacia la academia, sabe que Iruka no es fanático de los zorros, así que lo más probable es que la redirija con alguien más. En el cuarto de los profesores puede ver a Iruka trabajando en lo que parecen ser pruebas, con cuidado toca levemente la puerta a pesar de que se encuentra abierta, al sentir los golpes Iruka voltea y observa extrañado a la pelirroja.

-Katt, esto si que es una sorpresa- dice poniéndose de pie para acercarse.

-Tsunade me mandó a darte esto- explica extendiendo la nota.

Iruka la lee y de la nada parece entrar en posición defensiva observando los alrededores muy atento. Katt mira la escena aguantando la risa hasta que decide no ser cruel y despega al zorro que venía en su espalda mostrándoselo, al verlo el chunin retoma la compostura y se aclara la garganta.

-Ven pasado mañana a las once, ahí le haré su prueba- indica sin quitarle la mirada al zorrito que parece divertirle sentir la tensión del hombre.

-¿Vas a hacerla tú?- pregunta algo sorprendida.

Iruka asiente con la cabeza -Tsunade-sama me envió esto a mi, no es algo común aceptar o no a una invocación dentro de lo que es un nivel ninja aceptable, así que no puedo andar redirigiendo misiones simplemente por un pequeño problema hacia los zorros.

Katt le sonríe y decide salir de prisa, van a haber muchos niños que querrán a Orion, su profesor está tan nervioso que es probable que se le escapen detalles al corregir las pruebas. Ya fuera de la academia Katt observa a Orion mientras lo analiza, preguntándose que será lo que tendrá que hacer. Al no estar muy segura decide llevarlo a entrenar con ella como siempre, pero esta vez para que esté en forma, quien sabe que cosas tenga que mostrar que sabe hacer.

x x

El siguiente día también fue dedicado enteramente a entrenar con su zorro que, como siempre, pareciera esquivar y escapar demasiado fácil. Las habilidades que sabe hacer son pocas, pero está segura que es más de lo que un genin recién graduado puede "Si me dejaron graduarme a mi, no creo que tenga problemas" piensa orgullosa de su zorro.

Ya en el departamento Katt se recuesta con su zorrito que en esta ocasión no ha decidido irse a dormir lejos de ella. Katt lo abraza fuertemente, hace tiempo que no lo tenía cuando estaba por acostarse y el animalito es bastante cómodo a pesar de ser pequeño.

-Me gustaría que Kakashi estuviera mañana- comenta recostada boca arriba en la cama con el zorrito sobre su pecho -Así ve como te vuelves zorro ninja.

Pasan un par de horas y Katt puede sentir que su zorro no deja de moverse levemente cosa que le está cortando el sueño a ella. Al abrir los ojos ve que el animalito está despierto hecho bolita sobre ella pero con la cabeza recostada hacia un costado mirando la pared mientras la luz se refleja en sus ojos ámbar "Pobrecito, no puede dormir" piensa rascándole la cabeza provocando que el zorrito cierre los ojos y mueva un poco la cola.

x x

Katt ingresa con Orion a una habitación donde está Iruka esperando, parece ser un salón promedio aunque sin las carpetas de los alumnos. Katt se acerca al chunin y puede notar que parece tener varios papeles escritos por Ebisu, probablemente de la época que supervisaba a Orion.

-Bueno, empecemos con algo sencillo- indica -Obediencia.

Orion y Katt cruzan miradas por unos momentos, Iruka debe de estar bromeando, el zorro sabe hablar, obviamente puede obedecer a pesar que normalmente no le importe hacerlo. Iruka parece notar esto y explica que es una mera formalidad.

La primera parte obviamente la pasa sin problemas incluso indicaciones complejas como traer un determinado objeto o cantidad específica. Iruka observa con atención, por ahora no parece estar tan nervioso con la presencia del zorro, probablemente se estuvo mentalizando para este momento.

-Muy bien, ahora si voy a revisar lo que son aptitudes ninja- dice acercándose a Katt -Pero para esto te necesito a ti, no hay algo como una lista de cosas que deba hacer, simplemente has que haga lo que sabe y yo veré si está al nivel.

Katt asiente con la cabeza y observa a Orion por unos instantes pensando que le puede ordenar -Bueno, sabe caminar sobre las paredes y el agua- comenta Katt sin saber muy bien que es lo que debe de hacer.

Iruka observa con curiosidad al zorro y va por un recipiente con agua, de menos de un metro de diámetro. Por lo pequeño que es comprobar esa habilidad se puede hacer dentro del mismo lugar y no hay que salir a un lago o a buscar otra fuente de agua -Muéstrame.

Orion salta a una pared y empieza a correr por ella, luego pasando al techo y termina cayendo sobre la cabeza de Iruka y bajando por su cuerpo mientras este trata de quitárselo de encima. Katt aguanta la risa al ver al pobre de Iruka aunque luego observa con odio al zorro, normalmente cuando entrenan le hace eso y ella termina viéndose así de ridícula. Ya sobre el piso salta al recipiente con agua y empieza a saltar sobre esta sin hundirse un centímetro, Iruka lo observa por mucho rato y luego toma unas notas.

Katt piensa un poco más -También es bastante hábil esquivando golpes- añade a lo que Iruka responde dejando sus papeles y tratando de atacar al zorro por sorpresa. Pasan unos minutos en los que el chunin no logra capturarlo hasta que de la nada algo que Katt no creía posible ocurre Iruka lo atrapó y lleva una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Katt estaba a punto de decir algo cuando nota a su zorro saltando a su hombro riendo un poco -Iruka… también sabe hacer Kawarimi.

El hombre voltea de golpe hacia donde Katt y al ver al zorro en el hombro de ella baja la mirada a lo que pensaba era Orion, pero este se vuelve un zorrito de peluche que Iruka se queda un poco incrédulo mirando. Recobrando su compostura el chunin deja el peluche a un lado y regresa a hacer sus anotaciones.

-¿Hay algo más que sepa hacer?- pregunta serio.

Orion lo observa y salta a la mochila de Katt –Si, me sé esconder- dice desde adentro haciendo que a Katt le brillen los ojos de lo adorable que es.

-¿Algo más?- pregunta momentos después de recuperarse de la escena de un zorro en una mochila.

-Sabe lanzar fuego- dice Katt tranquilamente sin predecir que el comentario casi causa que Iruka muera en su lugar.

-¿¡Sabe hacer jutsu de fuego!?- pregunta impresionado y algo aterrado.

-Bueno, no sé si se catalogue como jutsu y nunca lo hace si se lo pido- dice, pero en ese instante Orion salta sobre su cabeza y deja fluir de su boca una ráfaga de fuego.

Iruka observa preocupado mientras recoge sus anotaciones que había dejado caer al suelo de la impresión -Eso es bastante- logra decir apuntando más de lo que antes había hecho.

-También sé leer- comenta Orion desde la cabeza de su dueña con los ojos dirigidos a los papeles del chunin.

Iruka observa desconfiado al zorro y acerca sus papeles a su pecho para evitar que el zorro los continúe leyendo, mientras va a buscar un libro para asegurarse de lo que dice la invocación sea verdad -Quiero que leas esto y luego quiero ver que tan bueno eres trayendo información- explica abriendo un libro. El zorrito pasa la parte de leer sin ninguna dificultad, no era broma cuando decía que sabía leer, y lo peor parece que lo sabe hacer bien -Quiero que vayas donde Tsunade-sama, escuches que están diciendo y vengas a informarme.

Cuando el zorro sale por la ventana Iruka dirige su mirada hacia Katt, se le ve serio y algo preocupado cosa que le quita la alegría a la pelirroja que hasta el momento había estado orgullosa de un invocación. Al notar que no le dice nada e incluso parece que opta por perderse en sus pensamientos Katt no aguanta más y rompe el silencio.

-¿Hizo algo mal?- pregunta.

-No, no es eso. Tu zorro tiene un buen nivel, más de lo que yo necesitaría para aceptarlo, pero lo que me parece extraño es que su desarrollo mental y de habilidades no va de la mano con el físico, aún parece un cachorro- explica Iruka dejando a un lado sus anotaciones.

-¿Eso es malo? Bueno, ya sé que es extraño, pero…

-No, es sólo peculiar. En cierto aspecto es una cosa a su favor, muy poca gente sospecharía de un zorrito, y él puede moverse libremente como lo hace por Konoha, incluso aunque trataran de atraparlo es extremadamente hábil huyendo- aclara Iruka en un tono preocupado y en cierto aspecto pareciera desconfiar del zorro.

Pasa cerca de una hora y Orion regresa muy contento -Listo- dice moviendo la cola.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Iruka al notar que el zorro se queda en silencio observándolo -Luego iré a revisar con Tsunade-sama que no lo estés inventando.

-Hay una misión de rango B- explica contento el animalito -Son un grupo grande de asaltantes de camino, probablemente con uno o dos ninjas entre sus filas y están moviéndose cerca de la frontera con el país del río- agrega a modo de explicación añadiendo algunos detalles más -Hay varios equipos de chunins en Konoha, pero hay más misiones pendientes así que Tsunade planea meditarlo con Sake.

Iruka parece bastante satisfecho -Muy bien, creo que eso sería todo- comenta volteando a ver a Katt.

-Recomendaciones- interrumpe Orion sonriente haciendo que ambos chunin posen las miradas sobre el nuevamente -Enviar un equipo que sea capaz de rastrear a los enemigos así como también tenga una gran capacidad de ataque para poder reducir rápidamente la diferencia numérica y encargarse de los posibles ninjas.

Iruka parece contener una especie de tartamudeo mientras el zorro empieza a agregar algunas recomendaciones más. Katt se rasca la cabeza confundida, sabe que el zorrito es inteligente y astuto, pero ese tipo de comentarios no sólo necesitan inteligencia sino también experiencia cosa que el zorro carece, aunque para los ojos de Iruka el animal debe de ser una bestia peligrosa y ahora está casi confirmado. Cuando el pequeño zorro termina de hablar Katt se acerca a cargarlo mirándolo con mucha curiosidad, Iruka por su lado está anotando velozmente algo mientras observa con cuidado al zorro a pequeños intervalos.

-Ya terminamos, entregaré mi informe a Tsunade-sama, ella es quien decide luego de observar mis anotaciones y opiniones, mañana debería de tener una decisión- explica bastante rápido mientras se acerca a al puerta -Deja todo como está yo lo arreglo cuando regrese- agrega saliendo velozmente del lugar.

Quedando sola con su zorro en los brazos lo pone frente a ella mientras piensa como es que pudo dar todas esas ideas. Son lógicas, pero no son cosas que necesariamente nazcan al natural, muchas requieren haber cometido errores o haber tenido necesidades de ese tipo para tenerlas presentes. Lentamente sale de la academia con el zorrito que parece estar satisfecho con lo que hizo.

-Orion- dice deteniéndose en la mitad de la calle luego de pensar por un buen par de cuadras como el zorro pudo tener todas esas ideas -Tsunade no estaba sola ¿no?

-No- responde sonriente.

Luego de suspirar aliviada Katt sonríe -¿Estaba Shizune no?- pregunta, ahora más tranquila al saber que esos eran datos que había escuchado y no ideas propias de su invocación.

-Si, ella estaba dando las recomendaciones antes de que Tsunade se decidiera a mandar algún chunin con un grupo de genins sin mayor práctica en combate real- Explica moviendo la cola.

-Supongo que eso también lo escuchaste de Shizune- comenta riendo un poco -Me ibas a matar de un susto, y debes de haber dejado a Iruka medio muerto- agrega aguantando la risa "Iruka no confía en él, supongo que le impresionó demasiado y no lo pensó en el momento que podía estar repitiendo cosas aún" -¿Y cómo hiciste para que te dejaran escuchar?- añade con curiosidad luego de uno momentos -Ya sé que eres pequeño, pero a ti si se te debe de poder sentir cuando estás cerca.

-Entré por la puerta y le pregunté a Tsunade que cosa hacía- responde orgulloso el zorro -Me dijo que repartiendo misiones y de ahí me puse a jugar con Ton-ton y se olvidó de mi.

"Esa mujer es descuidada… aunque claro Orion es mi invocación, no tiene porque desconfiar de él o estar atenta cuando lo siente cerca" piensa entrando a su casa para hacerle algo de comer a su zorrito luego de que dio su examen tan bien.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt recibe dos pergaminos uno para darle los resultados de Orion y el otro para una misión de rango D. El zorrito que se encuentra bastante impaciente obliga a salir a Katt temprano, pero eso no le molesta, ella también tiene mucha curiosidad de saber como terminará el tema de Orion.

-Los genins que te asigné están esperando abajo, es igual que las últimas misiones, no te tomará mucho de tu tiempo- explica Tsunade, luego cambia ala vista en dirección a Orion -Según leí en el informe de Iruka tienes suficientes habilidades para ser considerado un animal ninja, al parecer desde hace tiempo, no tengo idea porque Katt no te hizo dar la prueba antes- comenta la Hokage extrañada mientras Katt la observa ofendida "¿Yo? Claro, como si me supiera de memoria cada cosa que puedo hacer" replica en su mente -Toma- dice Tsunade extendiendo una pequeña bandana de Konoha -Si no le queda búscale una a su medida.

Katt sujeta la bandana muy sonriente y se la coloca en el cuello al contento zorro que mueve la cola y da saltitos en su lugar. Tsunade parece divertirle un poco ver saltar al animalito hasta que Shizune entra al cuarto con más papeles y la sonrisa se transforma en una mueca de disgusto que hace que Katt sujete a su invocación y se retire de la habitación.

x x

Cuando termina la misión y la da por terminada se estira aliviada de al fin haberse librado de los genins, el grupo que le tocó en esta ocasión resulto ser casi un desastre y no hay muchas maneras en que pueda adornarlo cuando tenga que entregar el informe. Con Orion aún muy emocionado por su asenso a ninja Katt decide ir a ver si Kakashi ya regresó, ella está bastante impaciente por contarle la agradable noticia.

-¿Estabas aquí leyendo en lugar de buscarme?- pregunta la pelirroja al entrar al departamento del jonin y verlo sentado leyendo.

-Te busqué, pero no estabas- responde sin dejar de leer.

-Te tengo una noticia- dice emocionada acercándose a él y acercando a Orion hacia la tapa del libro.

Kakashi reacciona a guardar su preciado material de lectura y observa al zorro que tiene al frente -¿Le compraste una bandana?

-No- responde decepcionada por la simpleza de la respuesta de Kakashi -Ahora es un zorro ninja, ya pasó su prueba- aclara zarandeando un poco al zorrito de la emoción. La mirada de Kakashi cambia de perezosa a interesada mientras observa las manos de Katt -¿Qué?- pregunta hasta que nota que el zorro le ha dejado un peluche y se ha escapado.

-Eso es interesante- comenta algo divertido observando el peluche que Katt lanzo contra él de cólera.

-¿Dónde se metió?- pregunta agachándose para buscar debajo de los sillones.

-Salió del departamento- explica Kakashi -Probablemente no quería que lo movieras tanto.

Katt desvía la vista por unos momentos mientras toma aire para calmarse -Debe de haber regresado a mi departamento- supone luego de unos segundos -Vamos, que no quiero dejarlo sólo, creo que le gusta extorsionar a la gente.

Ya en su departamento Katt encuentra a Orion descansando en el sillón placidamente panza arriba jugando con el reflejo que produce la luz al chocar con la bandana. Katt sonríe al ver lo adorable que se ve y se olvida por completo que hace menos de media hora le había dejado un peluche entre las manos. Kakashi se dirige junto a Orion y se sienta para leer con más comodidad.

Katt observa lo extraños que son esos dos, uno es un cachorro peludo que se mueve en el sillón jugando con reflejos y el otro un jonin con apariencia de cansado con el rostro enterrado en un libro "Aunque yo tampoco debo hablar tanto, que normal no debo de ser" piensa sonriendo colocándose junto a Kakashi y abrazándolo. Pasan unos minutos y a Katt se le ocurre una idea.

-Kakashi, ¿quieres ver el fuego de Orion?- pregunta entusiasmada, como un padre cuando trata de presumir lo que su hijo puede hacer.

El jonin parece estar interesado, Katt hace mucho se había quejado que su zorro quemaba ventanas, pero parece que pensaba que eran locuras de ella. Orioncito observa a la pareja de ninjas y se para sobre sus cuatro patas.

-No quiero, ahora soy ninja y no me ordenas que hacer- dice moviendo la cola muy divertido.

-Yo soy chunin- reclama Katt -Y yo te invoco- añade al sentirse que su invocación parece haber ganado demasiado ego. Kakashi mira la escena sonriendo, es extraño, por no decir único, que una invocación tenga tal control para molestar a su dueño.

Orion inclina la cabeza hacia un lado -Bueno- dice, pero Katt lo sujeta antes que lance el fuego y abre la ventana para que lo haga hacia la calle mientras Kakashi se pone de pie y la sigue para ver.

Una ráfaga de fuego sale de la boca del animalito causando que Kakashi se sorprenda un poco, aunque sólo por unos instantes. Katt muy alegre sonríe y felicita a su zorro por la llamarada que hizo, luego cierra la ventana y deja que el animalito corra libre por la casa reflejando luces en su bandana.

x x x

Ibiki termina de alistarse, en unos momentos saldrá a la casa de su novia, ya sintió a Katt haciendo bulla así que no planea quedarse. Termina de guardar sus cosas, solamente le falta sacudir un poco su ropa, luego de la misión en la que estuvo está llena de polvo y tierra. Ya que no tiene la intención de embarrar su casa abre la ventana y sacude fuertemente el polo azul de su uniforme, pero en ese instante una ráfaga de fuego, que parece provenir del piso de arriba, incinera su ropa.

La molestia de Ibiki no se hace esperar, asoma la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana y escucha la fastidiosa voz de la peste roja felicitando al zorro por lo que acaba de hacer y cerrando la ventana antes de que pudiera gritarle algo. El jonin se aleja un poco de la ventana mientras maldice a la pelirroja, es imposible que alguien pueda tener tan mala suerte que siempre moleste sin querer a otra persona, aunque en este caso considerando lo irresponsable que es no sería algo tan extraño.

-Yo sé que lo hace a propósito- gruñe en voz baja para si mismo, le es imposible creer que no sea intencional.

x x x

Esa noche Katt se acuesta con Kakashi, ya no está tan cariñoso como lo estuvo el día de la cena, pero deja sin problemas que le quite la máscara para besarlo y está un mínimo más atento a lo que dice o hace. Ahora que ya está más tranquila, sin tantas cosas inminentes en la cabeza y bastante relajada, empieza a recordar ciertos detalles que no debió de haber obviado o pasado por alto, como el hecho de que ella misma vino a avisarse de un problema mayor con un dragón, que Kakashi jamás le dio un anillo o un detalle más antiguo que es el paradero de Kankurou y sus hermanos; con estos pensamientos llenando su mente Katt se va a dormir ahora ni la mitad de contenta que hasta unos segundos atrás, en especial ahora que observa a Kakashi y piensa en que algo no debe de haber salido bien entre ellos si es que luego de quince años no le dio nada a pesar de haberlo tenido durante ese tiempo, ni él se demoraría tanto.

Esa noche la pasa bastante mal, normalmente los sueños no la alteran, pero en este caso en especial los sentía demasiado realistas, para nada agradables y acompañados de una sensación muy extraña. Entre la línea principal de su sueño tiene unos rápidos lapsos de imágenes que no concuerdan y le cuesta mucho tratar de visualizarlas bien, la más llamativa de estas son unos ojos rojos, dos pares de ojos rojos unos que parecen pertenecer a un animal de escamas negras y el otro par si sabe lo que son; el sharingan.

* * *

Pequeño capítulo centrado en Orion, ya que a Katt le hice capítulos de sus exámenes chunin… ¿Por qué Orion no debía tener el suyo? (y una escena extra con Ibiki ^^) El pequeño animalito ahora es considerado un animal ninja ^^ y usa su bandanita (Que adorable)

El próximo capítulo "Sólo en un genjutsu" sigamos con las desventuras de Katt tratando de conseguir un anillo, metiéndose en problemas con Ibiki por culpa de Kakashi ¬¬ y de paso quiero ver si puedo darle un buen trasfondo al sueño (probablemente inicie el próximo capítulo con eso)

Ya saben dejen review a Orioncito (Esta vez a sido corto el capítulo así que no deben de haber quedado sin energías, además es el capítulo 50 ^o^) subí las flores que usé en el capítulo anterior a deviantart xD no pude evitarlo, en especial con los lirios son demasiado lindos ^^

También pasen por mis otras dos historias "Jugando" que ya lleva un tiempo y "Aprendiendo a nadar" ambas con la pequeña Sayuri-chan, la primera con Kakashi, la segunda con Katt y un poco con Kakashi. Espero que la pequeña si pueda hacer su debut en este fic ^^ (Opinen, a ver que les parece la pequeña)


	51. Chapter 51

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 51**

¿Sólo en un genjutsu?

* * *

Unos ojos rojos muy penetrantes parecen estar mirándola, se siente extraña como si estuviera flotando en un lugar lleno de un vapor caliente, no está segura a quien pertenecen las orbes rojas, todo se ve oscuro, negro, aunque los alrededores de los ojos parecen estar siendo iluminados con estos mismos, no se percibe otro color, simplemente unas marcas que parecen delinear unas escamas, al parecer también de color negro.

En ese instante un luz destellante proveniente de los ojos la ciega por unos instantes y aparece en su departamento, parada en la mitad de la sala. Se siente extraña, como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo, no es como cuando Ino estaba dentro de ella cosa que hace que se sienta aún más incómoda al no saber que está sucediendo.

Kakashi aparece en escena, se le ve distante y serio, tratando de evitar mirarla, puede notar que ella se está moviendo bastante, parece fastidiada e incluso por como mueve las manos podría pensar que está discutiendo con él. Aunque Kakashi se encuentra quieto puede ver que las reacciones de ella parecen estar siendo provocadas por algo que él está diciendo, ahora que lo observa bien puede notar que está hablando y al parecer está conteniéndose para no entrar a un estado como el de ella. Luego de ver sin comprender nada la escena Kakashi se voltea, recoge una mochila que hasta eso momento ella no había visto y se sale por la puerta mientras su cuerpo se voltea y se encierra en su cuarto impidiéndole seguir a Kakashi ya que al parecer está dentro de ella misma.

Bastante angustiada por lo que está viendo sumado a la sensación tan diferente a lo normal Katt cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse, pero en cuanto lo hace los ojos de unos momentos atrás aparecen asustándola y obligándola a abrir los suyos. Al observar la escena donde se encuentra nota que ya no está en su departamento sino en el bosque cercano a Konoha, para ser más exactos frente al portal donde ella misma se advirtió que no entrara.

No está sola, frente al portal hay un hombre de cabello negro largo y armadura roja dándole la espalda. Cuando trata de retroceder se da cuenta que parece tener control sobre su cuerpo, pero el hombre parece sentirla y se voltea dejando ver un par de ojos escarlata, los ojos del sharingan que cuando se fijan en ella empiezan a girar haciendo que lo único que pueda ver es una imagen de estos que ocupa todo su campo visual.

-¡Katt!- escucha gritar a Tsunade. Nota que ya no se encuentra en el bosque sino que ahora está en la oficina de Tsunade junto con Neji, Tombo e Iwashi; todos parecen estar observándola con curiosidad -Ya sé que estás mal desde que Kakashi se fue a entrenar, pero tú misma me dijiste que estabas en capacidad de ir a misiones- comenta la Hokage suspirando un poco y cambiando la mirada ahora enfocándola en Neji -Quiero que lleves a tu equipo a la frontera con el país del viento, es tu primera misión como jonin así que espero que no me decepciones.

"¿Jonin?" piensa confundida volteando a ver a Neji que asiente en ese instante con la cabeza "¿Kakashi se fue?" se pregunta bajando la mirada muy deprimida, hasta que en ese momento el sonido de la puerta detrás de ella hace que se voltee. Parado en la puerta se encuentra el hombre de armadura roja que vio en el bosque y ahora que lo logra observar mejor lo puede reconocer, es igual a la estatua del valle del fin "¿Uchiha Madara?" piensa hasta que todo se vuelve negro en el momento.

x x

Katt se despierta de golpe y bastante agitada, se sienta en la cama con los ojos cerrados ahora que ya todo está tranquilo. El sonido de Konoha en movimiento hace que abra los ojos y se de cuenta que ya es de día, no ve a Kakashi a su lado cosa que hace que se extrañe mucho, al menos hasta que observa el reloj, ya es casi la una de la tarde.

Tapándose el rostro con las manos se deja caer nuevamente a la cama -Hace años que no me despertaba tan tarde - comenta no muy contenta "Que pesadilla más horrible… esos ojos… eran como el de Kakashi, pero la mirada era diferente" piensa un poco intranquila recordando su sueño -Además Kakashi sólo tiene un sharingan- agrega abriendo lentamente sus ojos y clavando la vista en el techo.

Volteando un poco la cabeza observa el lugar donde debería estar dormido Kakashi, incluso él ya estaría despierto para estas horas y no es de extrañar que se haya levantado sin molestarla para que ella haga lo mismo. Luego de estirarse se pone de pie, ya perdió bastantes horas en la cama como para seguir ahí.

Al darse un baño los recuerdos de su sueño empiezan a venir a su mente, lo usual es que con el correr de las horas uno los olvide o recuerde cosas muy específicas, pero en este caso el sueño completo y en especial los ojos rojos parecen estar demasiado presentes en la mente de ella cosa que la tiene bastante consternada. Por la hora se salta el desayuno y prepara el almuerzo para ella y su zorro.

-Orion…- dice mientras mueve la comida de su plato sin mucho apetito -¿A qué hora salió Kakashi?

-No sé- responde -Se fue luego de que llegó un pergamino- explica la invocación comiendo alegremente.

-¿Misión?- supone observando al zorrito -¿Te dijo algo?

-No, vio el pergamino y a los minutos se fue.

-¿Se fue?- repite algo tensa recordando su sueño y poniéndose lentamente de pie haciendo que el zorrito la observe con curiosidad.

x x

A los pocos segundos de que Orion le dio a entender que la misión que le asignaron parecía ser importante, no por cualquier cosa Kakashi sale casi cuando se lo ordenan, Katt se dirige a donde Tsunade bastante alarmada por su sueño y no haber visto a Kakashi ese día. Sin mayor cuidado Katt entra a la oficina de Tsunade algo alarmada, acelerada y nerviosa.

-¡Tsunade! ¿A dónde mandaste a Kakashi?- pregunta apoyándose en el escritorio.

La Hokage la observa preocupada, normalmente Katt hace bulla y es intranquila, pero ahora se ve un poco diferente -Una misión ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Lo mandaste a una misión?- pregunta aterrada, aunque ella misma ya sabía que se trataba de una, era lo más normal si recibía un pergamino.

-Si… Kakashi siempre va a misiones- responde dejando a un lado los papeles que tenía -¿A ti que te pasa?

-¿Cuándo vuelve?- pregunta con los ojos vidriosos.

-Un par de días supongo- responde Tsunade empezando a preocuparse por el comportamiento de la muchacha.

-¿Va a volver?- pregunta ganando un brillo de felicidad en la mirada haciendo que Tsunade se ponga de pie algo molesta por lo extraño de la situación.

-¡Claro que va a volver!- exclama en un tono algo alto -Ahora dime que diablos te pasa a ti.

-Es que tuve una pesadilla, se sentía muy realista y Kakashi se iba a una misión larga porque habíamos discutido y…- empieza a explicar casi sin pausar las palabras.

-Katt- interrumpe Tsunade antes de que continúe hablando -Eso fue un sueño, en el peor de los casos un genjutsu de alguien que sepa lo sencillo que es colocarte en uno- explica algo decepcionada -Incluso, acabas de decir que discutiste con Kakashi, eso podría asegurarte que es virtualmente imposible y pensaba que lo sabías, Kakashi no va a discutir contigo o va a largarse en una misión por algo como eso.

-Pero…- trata de continuar, no ha mencionado lo del sharingan.

-Nada, estoy ocupada. Fue un sueño, si tanto te preocupa ven en una semana si Kakashi no ha regresado y ahí podemos hablar sobre esto- indica la Hokage haciéndole unas señas para que la deje en paz -Y por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, necesitamos arreglar tu problema con los genjutsus, ya sería el colmo que esto haya sido uno y hayas sido incapaz de salir de él.

El resto del día Katt lo dedica a tratar de calmarse, entiende de más que Tsunade no haya querido saber nada de eso, es un sueño sin importancia, el problema es que tal vez puede haber sido algo más "Se sentía demasiado real…"

x x

Ya ha pasado un día sin noticias de Kakashi y el intento de la pelirroja por estar tranquila y calmada no ha servido mucho, aunque se repite incontables veces que todo fue un sueño le cuesta trabajo controlarse, está preocupada y sólo tiene zorros de peluche para abrazar ya que el de verdad al sentirse estrujado por ella escapa. La mañana de ese tercer día sin Kakashi empieza de forma tranquila Katt ya encontró la forma de calmarse con respecto a su sueño.

-Tengo que ir a ver si hay alguna otra cosa similar- se dice a si misma mientras sale de su casa "Simplemente tengo que confirmar algo más del sueño, si no se está cumpliendo entonces no tengo poderes extraños de predicción del futuro y Kakashi no me va a dejar" piensa expectante mientras se dirige a la casa de los Hyuuga. En el patio principal logra ver a Neji al parecer está a punto de empezar con su entrenamiento.

-¡Neji!- grita saltando a su costado cosa que hace que el joven más que mirarla a ella vea los alrededores en busca del porque está gritando, lo único cercano es Hanabi que estaba caminando, aunque ahora que escuchó el grito se ha detenido a ver. Katt lo sostiene de los hombros para que deje de mirar a otro lado -Dime que no eres jonin.

El joven Hyuuga levanta la ceja confundido, pero al ver lo insistente de la mirada de ella decide responder -No soy jonin aún- responde enfatizando la última palabra.

Katt lo suelta por unos momentos y luego lo abraza llena de alegría y felicidad -¡No eres jonin!- exclama muy alegre al soltarlo a los pocos segundos mientras se aleja dando saltos de alegría.

Hanabi se acerca a su primo mientras observa a la kunoichi alejarse alegremente -¿Siempre es así de extraña?- pregunta con curiosidad y algo de gracia al ver lo alegre que parece estar la pelirroja diciendo que Neji no es jonin.

Neji no parece estar muy contento con la alegría demostrada por Katt de que él no sea jonin aunque para suerte de ella parece estar más preocupado con encontrar una explicación para lo ocurrido -No, siempre ha sido diferente, pero hoy si ha estado extraña- responde seriamente antes de alejarse de su prima para empezar a entrenar.

x x

Con la felicidad de que Neji no es jonin Katt va al departamento de Kakashi, sabe que es más probable que cuando regrese pase primero por su departamento y luego recién vaya a verla a ella. Es de noche y el sonido de la puerta hace que Katt se levante de la cama de Kakashi donde había estado descansando y corra a la puerta.

En el momento en que Kakashi trata de entrar a su casa Katt salta y lo abraza fuertemente -¡Volviste!- exclama emocionada sujetándolo lo más fuerte que puede. En un segundo una nube de humo la rodea y el cuerpo de Kakashi desaparece dejando un tronco en su lugar. Katt observa rápidamente los alrededores y corre hacia el cuarto donde ve a Kakashi que se está sentando tranquilamente en su cama. Nuevamente trata de abrazarlo, pero al igual que antes hace un cambio y desaparece.

Cuando acaba de buscar en el departamento y no lo encuentra se dirige al de ella, normalmente cuando él vuelve de misión quiere descansar y duda que vaya a pedirse un cuarto a un hotel. Tal y como predijo encuentra a Kakashi recostado en su cama medio dormido, luego de la caminata ya ha logrado calmarse un poco así que no le salta encima para abrazarlo, aunque rápidamente va a su costado a abrazarlo, aunque ahora de una forma más normal.

-No me dejes troncos- le reclama luego de unos minutos de estar a su costado con el rostro apoyado en su pecho.

-No trates de estrangularme- responde.

-Te quería abrazar… pensé que me habías dejado- comenta abrazándolo un poco más fuerte, aunque el comentario parece causarle algo de curiosidad a Kakashi -Tuve un sueño horrible.

x x

Cuando Katt termina de contarle su sueño, que desde que mencionó el sharingan y el otro par de ojos rojos Kakashi empezó a poner algo de atención, se queda mirándolo, esperando que le diga algo, pero Kakashi simplemente se acomoda bien para dormir. La reacción del jonin era predecible, esperar palabras bonitas de consuelo por un sueño era pedir demasiado, incluso alguien normal lo haría por compromiso más que por considerarlo completamente necesario.

-Kakashi- dice Katt interrumpiendo el silencio que ya llevaba unos minutos -¿No vas a dejarme no?- pregunta un poco preocupada mirándolo -Sé que es tonto preguntarlo sólo por un sueño, pero…

-Mejor duerme, que se te ve algo cansada- contesta ignorando la pregunta y jalándola a una posición donde no puede realmente verlo bien, aunque la rodea con los brazos.

-Al menos avísame cuando te vayas de misión- agrega en un tono algo triste acomodándose bien para ir a dormir.

x x

Esa mañana un pergamino levanta a Katt, en esta ocasión va dirigido para ella, Tsunade quiere que lleve a un grupo de genins a una misión C a inspeccionar un pueblo del cual no ha tenido muchas noticias en los últimos meses "Si es sólo llegar y ver como anda todo sin quedarnos van a ser diez días los que esté afuera" piensa no muy animada, realmente quería quedarse pegada a Kakashi ahora que él estaba ahí.

-Tengo misión- dice luego de lograr despertarlo -Me voy a demorar como diez días en volver.

Kakashi extrañamente abre su ojo y la observa -Que tú me digas cuanto te vas a demorar no quiere decir que yo lo vaya a hacer- comenta algo divertido.

-No lo hice por eso, aunque no te costaría nada hacerlo- responde quejándose un poco cruzando los brazos algo ofendida.

-Diez días para descansar- comenta sonriente.

-¿Descansar? Siempre descansas.

-No, ahora si voy a poder descansar bien- comenta riendo un poco acomodando la almohada.

Luego de dejar a Kakashi en el departamento Katt va a buscar a los genins que le han asignado, por quedarse tratando de discutir con él se le ha hecho algo tarde cosa que no la hace feliz "Tsunade tenía razón… discutir con Kakashi es imposible, me ignora sin ningún problema" piensa en una mezcla de aliviada y decepcionada, por un lado le alegra que en ese aspecto Kakashi no va a pelearse con ella y desaparecer para no verla, pero por otro lado, no sabe que tan saludable sea que cuando no concuerdan en algo él en lugar de hablarlo se lo guarde y ya decida si cambia su idea o simplemente sigue igual.

-Llegas tarde- reclama Sakura al ver a Katt entrar a la oficina de Tsunade -Es culpa de Kakashi sensei- agrega mirando a los alrededores como si estuviera buscándolo.

-Ya, no empiecen con eso aquí- interviene Tsunade mirando a Sakura y extendiéndole un pergamino a Katt -Ahí está la información que necesitas para la misión.

Katt observa bien la habitación, hay dos muchachos de unos diecisiete años observándola "Deberían de ser tres…" piensa hasta que posa la mirada en Sakura.

-¿Sakura va a venir?- pregunta con curiosidad -Pensaba que la tenías fuera de misiones desde hace mucho.

-Si, es una misión C que va a tenerlos fuera de Konoha por más de una semana, no quiero arriesgarme a que algo ocurra cuando estén lejos y no tengan ningún tipo de ayuda- explica posando la mirada en Sakura -Ya lleva un buen tiempo entrenando conmigo y sus capacidades como médico son excelentes… además ahora ya puede ayudar más en el combate- agrega bastante seria. Katt asiente con la cabeza y deja la oficina en compañía de Sakura y los otros dos muchachos.

"Espero no cruzarme con ningún tipo de problema, aún tengo mis dudas con la habilidad de combate de Sakura" piensa evitando mirar a la muchacha de pelo rosado "Aunque un médico nunca viene mal cuando hay peligro y si Tsunade dice que ha mejorado… supongo que lo ha hecho, con tal que no se lance a pegarle a nadie que sea excelente en taijutsu me basta"

x x

La misión con Sakura y los otros dos muchachos fue tranquila, sólo tuvieron un encuentro con unos asaltantes de camino que no representaron mayor problema para ninguno del equipo. Algo bueno que tranquilizó a Katt durante el resto de la misión ya que Sakura no trató de usar su super fuerza con ninguno cosa que implica que los golpes de Lee hace mucho si hicieron verdadero efecto en que entendiera que no necesita usarla cada vez que pelea, su taijutsu si ha mejorado bastante a comparación de cómo estaba, incluso superando al de los otros dos que a primera vista parecían estar inclinados al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El pueblo que debían revisar había quedado un poco aislado por culpa de unos derrumbes de rocas sobre el camino, por suerte nada más grave que eso y las repercusiones fuera de afectar el comercio de esa zona no habían sido mayores. Ya que Tsunade ordenó averiguar y de ser necesario reparar lo que mantenía al pueblo incomunicado hay que despejar el camino, para suerte del equipo Sakura está más que dispuesta a reventar las rocas para practicar sus golpes que según ella aún no libera el chakra en el momento preciso.

x x

-¿Cómo estuvo Sakura?- pregunta Tsunade luego de escuchar el informe por parte de Katt y de mandar a los tres genins a descansar.

-Bien, realmente sirvió bastante de ayuda- explica Katt pensando en las rocas que sin Sakura hubiera tomado bastante tiempo sacarlas o usar métodos más agresivos como sus jutsus de fuego.

-¿En el combate?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Bastante bien, no trató de reventar a ninguno de los asaltantes y su técnica realmente ha mejorado a comparación de lo que vi en el examen.

-Eso no era técnica, simplemente se lanzó sin tener un taijutsu adecuado para enfrentarse contra Lee- aclara Tsunade, aunque parece estar satisfecha con lo que está escuchando -Entonces todo ya está arreglado con ese pueblo, buen trabajo, ve a descansar que estamos algo cortos de ninjas para misiones y quien sabe cuando tenga que enviarte a otra- Katt asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta para salir, pero Tsunade la detiene -Por cierto, mandé a Kakashi a una misión hace unos días, no está desaparecido ni nada de eso- comenta, probablemente recordando el suceso de unas dos semanas atrás con Katt y su pesadilla.

Como ya es de noche Katt va de frente a su casa, agradeciendo que Tsunade le ahorró el trabajo de buscar a Kakashi "Al menos no pudo disfrutar sus días de descanso" piensa sonriendo mientras compra algo para comer en el camino para ella y su zorrito que andaba descansando en su mochila.

x x

Luego de entrenar un día completo, ya que no había aún rastros de Kakashi, el sonido de alguien moviéndose en la cocina la despierta, en un comienzo asume que es Orion, pero cuando distingue el olor de alimentos preparados recuerda que su zorrito no sabe cocinar, así que va a ver que es lo que ocurre en su cocina.

Al entrar a su cocina ve a Kakashi muy alegre preparándose algo -¿Kakashi?- pregunta al verlo confundida de que esté cocinando -¿Qué haces?

-Desayuno, acabo de llegar de mi misión, no había nada en mi casa y es muy temprano para encontrar una tienda abierta- explica alegremente.

Katt observa por la ventana y nota que es bastante temprano, no han pasado muchos minutos desde que salió el sol -¿Acabas de llegar?- pregunta apoyándose en un mueble cerca de él -Normalmente llegas en la noche.

-Estaba cerca así que decidí seguir avanzando y descansar en Konoha a quedarme en el bosque- explica mientras Orion se acerca a él para reclamar alimento -Tengo otra misión que debo de hacer mañana y quería descansar bien antes de tener que salir.

-¿Por qué te mandan a tantas misiones y a mí no?- pregunta sintiéndose un poco rechazada del mundo ninja al comparar el grado de actividad que ambos tienen.

-Tenemos bastantes misiones de rango A o S para realizar y tú no estás capacitada para realizarlas, o al menos hay mucha gente antes que tú para hacerlas- comenta sonriéndole -Aunque deberías de estar supliendo la falta de jonins para llevar a los equipos de genins a misiones C y D

-¿Y por qué no me mandan a una misión B?- reclama acercándose hasta quedar frente a él.

-No lo sé, yo no soy Hokage- responde sonriente entregándole su plato de desayuno vacío -Tú lavas- agrega saliendo de la cocina.

-¿En que momento se lo comió?- se pregunta mirando extrañada el plato vacío.

x x

Ya que acababa de llegar y según él tiene misión para el día siguiente, Katt decide ser buena y dejarlo descansar mientras ella sale a entrenar junto con Orion, sabe que Kakashi puede pasar muchas horas dormido cuando regresa de una misión así que está segura encontrarlo cuando regrese de entrenar. El taijutsu con Orion es un caso perdido para Katt, aunque ella está segura de que va mejorando, el zorro parece hacerlo a la par con ella así que la situación de no lograr golpearlo no varía.

Regresa a su departamento cuando empieza a oscurecer y compra comida en el camino para los tres. Su casa está tranquila y Kakashi parece estar dormido "No creo que haya estado durmiendo todo el rato… ¿O si?" se pregunta observándolo por unos instantes antes de ir a la cocina a dejar la comida para servirla luego de que logre despertarlo.

-Kakashi- dice moviéndolo suavemente luego de agacharse junto a la cama para estar más a su altura "¿Y yo por qué sigo tratando de despertarlo como si hacerlo despacio fuera a funcionar?" piensa poniéndose de pie y empezando a moverlo más fuertemente.

El jonin abre el ojo luego de tanto movimiento y la observa -¿Sucede algo?

-Llevas dormido como…- dice mirando su mano y empezando a contar las horas que lleva fuera de su casa -… once horas durmiendo, eso ya es bastante.

-Estoy cansado y mañana tengo otra misión.

-¿Planeas dormir hasta mañana sin parar?- pregunta no muy alegre -Vas a irte a otra misión, probablemente no nos veamos por un buen par de días- reclama cruzando los brazos -Además levántate que traje la cena.

La cena parece ser algo que Kakashi si planea tener, así que luego de bostezar un poco e ir al baño se va a buscar su comida a la cocina con Katt quejándose de su actitud detrás de él. A su velocidad usual de alimentarse Katt no tiene mucho tiempo para quejarse con él ya que en cuanto acaba se levanta para ir a seguir durmiendo.

-No seas así- se queja sentándose en la cama antes de que él llegue para no dejar que se recueste.

-Vas a terminar en un genjutsu- comenta divertido sin quitarle la vista de encima haciendo que Katt le deje espacio para que pueda acomodarse.

-Pero…- reclama un poco preocupada de terminar en un genjutsu, normalmente se demora en darse cuenta que está en uno.

-Estás haciendo ruido- comenta en un tono divertido.

-No vas a meterme en un genjutsu sólo por hablar- comenta fastidiada hasta que nota que tiene a Kakashi sentado al frente de ella mirándola y acaba de terminar de mover las manos, probablemente haciendo algún jutsu -¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada- responde sonriéndole y sujetándola suavemente de las manos.

-Me metiste en un genjutsu- acusa sin poder señalarlo ya que Kakashi retuvo sus manos.

-Si, pero así los dos somos felices. Yo duermo y tú puedes hablar conmigo- explica sonriéndole.

-No es lo mismo, quiero hablar contigo en la realidad, no en un genjutsu- reclama bastante engreída.

-Aquí nadie me puede escuchar hablar- comenta sonriente soltando las manos de Katt y bajándose la máscara.

-¿Me vas a revelar secretos de estado?- pregunta en un tono algo burlón, eso de 'nadie me puede escuchar hablar' le sonó demasiado extraño.

-No- responde sonriéndole -Pero podemos hablar más abiertamente.

Katt lo mira un poco incrédula "¿Abiertamente? ¿Él?" piensa sin creer mucho lo que está diciendo -¿Por qué tiene que ser en un genjutsu?

-Me es más cómodo.

Katt duda por unos momentos "Pero no es él… incluso lo que diga no tiene que ser real" se dice a si misma aunque no puede negar que la idea de conversar con él parece bastante tentadora incluso siendo en un genjutsu -Supongo…- comenta sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé, tampoco es que tenga una lista de cosas que quiero preguntarte- responde mientras piensa que puede preguntarle, en cierto aspecto ya se había rendido a tener una oportunidad como esta -Cuéntame de tu familia- decide luego de unos momentos en que la mano de Kakashi acariciando su pierna la mantenía algo distraída -Sé que desde chico viviste solo, pero en algún momento debes de haber estado con tu familia.

-No hay mucho que decir sobre eso, mis padres murieron cuando yo era chico, a mi madre casi no la recuerdo- responde deteniendo las caricias que estaba haciéndole a Katt por unos instantes.

-Pero algo debes de recordar, aunque sea de tu padre, ni sé como se llamaban.

-Bueno el apellido de mi papá era Hatake- responde riendo un poco.

-Eso era un poco obvio.

-No hay mucho que te pueda contar sobre eso, tú gozaste más a tu familia y te moviste más por tu mundo con ellos, por eso tienes tantos recuerdos, yo simplemente tengo los hogareños y esos se disipan con bastante facilidad de la memoria.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero si recuerdas algo puedes contármelo, tampoco vas a estar con 'no tengo familia' y punto- insiste con un poco de dudas, como ya se lo dijo sabe que vivió solo desde chico así que no debe de ser tan agradable recordar a sus padres, aún así es algo que le gustaría conocer.

-Si puedo contarte de mi familia, pero dudo que te interese mucho, supongo que la conoces bien- comenta empujándola un poco y haciendo que quede recostada en la cama. Katt lo observa extrañada, está segura de no haber conocido ningún Hatake aparte de él y fuera de Kabuto no recuerda a nadie con siquiera un cabello similar "Y dudo que Kabuto sea su pariente" -Ahora tú eres mi familia, no hay razón para traer cosas del pasado.

Katt sonríe dulcemente al escuchar lo que dice Kakashi, ni en un millón de años esperaba que él dijera que la consideraba su familia y no arruinara la frase para camuflarla después. Acomodándose un poco intenta decirle algo, pero él la detiene.

-¿Querías un anillo no?- pregunta poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno… si- responde sonrojándose un poco, ella está acostumbrada a ser directa en algunas cosas, pero no tanto a que lo sean con ella.

-Vengo en un momento, no vayas a tratar de salir del genjutsu- dice sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿Fue a comprarme un anillo?- se pregunta incrédula con la actitud de Kakashi dentro del genjutsu. Una pequeña bola de pelos rojiza entra al cuarto y salta a al cama -¿Tú que opinas Orion?

-Que quiero brócoli- declara el animalito.

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunta aterrada levantándolo -¿Brócoli? ¿No quieres tu carne?

-No, quiero brócoli- exige moviendo alegremente la cola para terror de la pelirroja.

-¡Qué horrible aberración! Este genjutsu no es tan perfecto- exclama mirando con pena al animalito "Debería de salir, pero…" piensa con curiosidad de que le traerá Kakashi.

Pasan minutos y luego horas, ya son cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Kakashi hace su aparición sujetando algo detrás de él. Katt se pone de pie casi de un salto tratando de ver que es, pero Kakashi se mueve a la contra de ella para no dejar que logre curiosear.

-Espero que te guste- comenta aunque se puede notar que está demasiado alegre, y más que eso, parece estar aguantando la risa. En el instante en que le extiende lo que le ha traído Katt pudo haberse caído al suelo de la impresión.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- pregunta al recuperarse.

-Un anillo- responde tratando de sonar serio. El supuesto anillo debe de tener unos veinte a treinta centímetros de diámetro y no es remotamente de algún tipo de metal, parece estar hecho de cartón y pintado de dorado.

-¿Para un gigante?- pregunta tomándolo -Me lo puedo poner de corona- agrega colocándoselo en la cabeza -Parece parte de la publicidad de una tienda de joyas- comenta mirándolo y por la reacción del jonin parece que acertó de donde lo sacó.

-La tienda estaba cerrada- se excusa riendo.

-Supongo- comenta con el anillo de la publicidad colocado aún en su cabeza -Entonces retomemos el tema de la familia- dice a lo que Kakashi la observa con curiosidad cuando nota que lo toma por las manos -Hay que ver como hacemos para que tengas más familia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Podemos empezar a tener hijos- responde tratando de sonar seria "Eres un genjutsu así que no puedes huir del tema y antes de salir al menos planeo molestarte un poco ya que nunca puedo con el real" -Podemos planear los nombres- Kakashi parece tratar de alejarse un poco al escucharla, pero luego se acerca más a ella sonriéndole.

-Si, no es mala idea- dice sujetándola por la cintura e inclinándola un poco hacia atrás.

"Trata de seguir el juego si quieres, sabes que no puedes…" piensa mientras le sonríe y lo rodea con los brazos -Podemos ponerle… ¡Genma!- dice haciendo que la sonrisa se esfume del rostro de Kakashi -Si, Genma Hatake- comenta con una risita hasta que Kakashi la suelta y saca de balance por unos instantes ya que él era quien estaba sujetándola.

-El anillo te está apretando la cabeza- comenta quitándoselo y acomodándole el cabello -Listo ahora si puedes pensar bien, que después haces o dices tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?- pregunta mirándolo con una sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano saliendo del departamento.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es un genjutsu, no interesa- responde hasta colocarse frente a la puerta de Ibiki.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- cuestiona Kakashi intranquilo retrocediendo un poco cuando lo suelta para tocar la puerta -Son casi las tres de la mañana.

-Que importa, si crees que Genma Hatake suena a tontería- comenta tocando fuertemente la puerta de Ibiki -Esto va a ser mejor.

A los pocos instantes la puerta se abre de golpe y sale Ibiki con una cara de pocos amigos observando peligrosamente a Katt -¿Qué quieres?

-Nada- responde alegremente -Sólo veníamos por aquí y pensé en tocarte la puerta sin ninguna razón.

Ibiki se coloca frente a ella y sonríe maliciosamente -No pensé que tuvieras las agallas para cavar tu propia tumba- comenta observándola por unos segundos, luego retrocede a su departamento y cierra la puerta fuertemente.

-Pudiste haberle dicho algo, eres un genjutsu aburrido- comenta sonriendo divertida mirando a Kakashi que parece estar algo aterrado con lo que acaba de suceder ya que la sujeta de la muñeca y la lleva de vuelta a su departamento.

-Que sea un genjutsu no quiere decir que Ibiki no vaya a reaccionar- comenta ya un poco más tranquilo -Mejor quedémonos aquí hablando.

-No- responde cruzando sus brazos -Quiero salir del genjutsu- agrega colocando sus manos en posición para liberar el justu.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta impidiéndole que salga del genjutsu separando sus manos.

-Por que esto no es real- responde mirándolo "Me gusta, pero no es real y… no quiero disfrutar algo que simplemente va a desaparecer"

-¿No te gusta?

-Si y no. Me gusta que no estés dormido o leyendo, pero tampoco es que me incomode tanto que lo hagas, me gusta como eres…

Kakashi se acerca a ella para darle un beso, pero un sonido los detiene "Cierto que tenía una misión… que extraño que le manden de que se trata a estas horas" piensa con mucha curiosidad, está segura que no es para ella y aunque sea un genjutsu quiere saber de que se trata. Un pergamino acaba de aparecer en el cuarto y ambos tienen los ojos puestos en el pergamino, Katt es la primera en tratar de llegar, pero Kakashi simplemente aparece junto al objeto y lo recoge obligando a Katt a lanzarse sobre él y botándolo al suelo junto con ella. No importa cuando forcejee, Kakashi simplemente no deja que ponga sus manos en el pergamino.

En ese instante aprovecha para liberar el genjutsu -¡Kai!

La escena cambia un poco, aún se encuentra en su cuarto, pero es bastante más temprano y Kakashi se encuentra plácidamente dormido a su costado "Hace poco que vinimos para el cuarto" piensa mirando la hora y poniéndose de pie para confirmar que su zorro siga odiando los vegetales y amando la carne. El animalito está rondando por la cocina cuando Katt se le acerca.

-Orion, ¿Quieres brócoli?- pregunta con la esperanza de que le diga que no.

-¡No!- grita escapando de ella al pensar que va a darle vegetales.

Katt sonríe satisfecha -Ese si es mi Orion.

Ya aliviada Katt regresa a su cuarto y se recuesta junto con Kakashi mirándolo un poco triste "Me gustaría que fuera un poco más expresivo… aunque no tiene porque ser tan cariñoso como en el genjutsu" piensa acariciándole el cabello hasta que la sensación de algo húmedo en su oreja hace que se asuste un poco ya que no logra entender que fue lo que ocurrió. Sentada en la cama y algo envuelta con la sábana por tanto que se ha movido buscando la causa de su oreja húmeda decide tratar de despertar a Kakashi.

Kakashi abre el ojo adormecido para verla luego que ella lo ha movido fuertemente -Algo me mojó la oreja.

Kakashi inclina un poco la cabeza con curiosidad, bosteza un poco y vuelve a cerrar el ojo -Debe de haber sido Orion.

-Orion no es invisible- se queja, pero antes de poder tratar de que la ayude vuelve a sentir la sensación y nota que parece ser una lengua. Al no ver a Orion se altera demasiado y sale de la cama tropezándose con las sábanas. El sueño que tuvo unos días atrás sumado a el lametón por alguna criatura invisible hacen que se descontrole un poco, ya tenía bastante con tener sueños realistas, ahora pareciera que hasta los puede sentir despierta.

Muy desesperada opta por hacer instintivamente lo que siempre le ha funcionado -¡Kai!- grita provocando nuevamente un cambio en el lugar donde estaba -¿Era un genjutsu?- se pregunta extrañada hasta que observa a Kakashi riendo un poco mientras tiene a Orion junto a su oreja lamiéndola pidiéndole brócoli -No, ¿cómo entre a un genjutsu si yo había salido del genjutsu?- pregunta mirando a todos lados en busca de una respuesta.

-Ven- dice Kakashi abrazándola -En la mañana yo te quitaré el genjutsu, ahora es mejor que descanses un poco.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, yo te lo quito antes de irme- dice aún riendo un poco mientras le da un beso en la frente y cierra los ojos para dormirse con ella abrazada a él.

x x

La sensación de una pequeña lengua humedeciendo su oreja hace que Katt abra los ojos -Orion…- comenta sacándoselo de encima y notando que no hay Kakashi por ningún lado "Ya debe de haberse ido a su misión" piensa estirándose un poco "Y ayer se dedicó a meterme en genjutsus"

-Dame mi desayudo- interrumpe el zorrito.

-Si, ahora te doy carne, dame cinco minutos- responde bostezando un poco ahora mucho más tranquila luego de dormir un poco.

-¡No quiero carne, quiero vegetales! ¡Dame brócoli!- exclama Orion poniéndose frente a Katt.

-Si, si…- responde hasta que logra pensar bien lo que acaba de escuchar y sujeta a su zorro -¡Orioncito! ¿Estás enfermo?- pregunta alterada y preocupada –No, debo de seguir en el genjutsu- comenta soltando al zorro y tratando de liberarse en vano ya que nada ocurre.

Luego de varios minutos tratando de liberarse, de lo que ella cree es un genjutsu, y no conseguirlo corre a alistarse para ir a ver donde Tsunade en caso sea otra cosa extraña que tiene encima. Muy apurada como si llevara noticias urgentes va por los techos de Konoha con su zorro, ahora amante del brócoli, en brazos.

-¡Tsunade!- entra gritando a la oficina.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?- responde Shizune poniéndose de pie.

-¿Dónde está Tsunade?- pregunta alterada.

-Entrenando con Sakura. ¿Qué sucede?- insiste la kunoichi al no recibir respuesta.

-Tengo un genjutsu encima o algo similar- explica Katt alterada -Y no me lo puedo quitar.

Shizune respira aliviada -No entres gritando así por algo como eso, me vas a matar del susto- responde acercándose a ella y revisándola.

Cuando Shizune termina Katt respira aliviada y observa a su zorrito -Ahora si te puedo dar carne.

-No quiero, quiero vegetales- aclara el animalito haciendo que Katt regrese a su estado de alterada y Shizune le quite al zorro para examinarlo.

Pasan unos segundos y Shizune sonríe un poco -El del genjutsu es Orion, no tú- explica liberando al animalito que sin pensarlo dos veces exige su carne de la mañana con lo que ambas mujeres respiran aliviadas, ese zorro pidiendo vegetales es algo que muestra que hay algo extraño en el ambiente.

-¿Quién puso el genjutsu?- pregunta Shizune con interés.

-Kakashi, quería dormir… aunque fue extraño- responde haciendo que Shizune la observe esperando un poco más de explicación -Primero me colocó en un genjutsu porque quería descansar, ahí es donde Orion pedía brócoli, de ahí salí del genjutsu, pero sentía que había algo invisible que me lamía la oreja y volví a salir del genjutsu regresando al genjutsu original- explica bastante confundida.

Shizune ríe un poco cuando termina de escucharla -Kakashi sempai no te colocó en lo que tú pensaste era el primer genjutsu, ahí fue Orion el que estaba bajo el efecto, en el momento en que liberaste el supuesto genjutsu en el que estabas es que recién te colocó en uno, por eso cuando saliste de ese al sentir lo de tu oreja regresaste a donde Orion quería vegetales- aclara la kunoichi haciendo que Katt respire más tranquila al por fin lograr entender que había ocurrido -Debe de saber que con lo acostumbrada que estás a caer en genjutsus no ibas a demorar en tratar de salir al notar algo extraño, así que con eso te logró entretener por un buen rato.

Katt mira al suelo un poco resentida con Kakashi al recordar como se estaba comportando "El maldito estuvo actuando, no era un genjutsu… entonces lo que estuvo diciendo… y la tontería del anillo gigante" piensa empezando a sonreír un poco y darse cuenta que probablemente lo que dijo de considerarla su familia fue algo real.

-Debe de regresar en dos días ahí ya puedes arreglarlo con él- comenta sonriéndole -Que aunque él no va a dañarte no es bueno que te distraiga poniéndote genjutsus, uno de estos días vas a meterte en un problema mayúsculo sin darte cuenta.

-Si- responde la pelirroja riendo, hasta que la sonrisa se disipa al recordar que ya se metió en un problema mayúsculo por culpa del supuesto genjutsu "¡¡Desperté a Ibiki a las tres de la mañana!!" piensa aterrada y con eso en la mente toma el camino a su casa sin ningún tipo de ánimo, sabe que Ibiki no va a dejar pasar eso.

x x

Unos golpes en su puerta muy temprano en la mañana hacen que detenga su rutina a la mitad. Al abrir la puerta instintivamente suelta la manija y retrocede un par de pasos rápidamente dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Parado en el umbral de su puerta se encuentra Ibiki, con esa mirada fría y calculadora, pero en esta ocasión tiene una leve sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-¿Dónde está el zorro?- pregunta de forma seria y sin quitarle la vista de los ojos. Katt mueve un poco la mano y señala hacia su costado, ahí es donde se encuentra el animalito observando la escena con curiosidad -Bien- comenta dando un paso hacia el frente -Sabes que tu chakra es especial, también tiene varias características muy interesantes, te vuelven apta para algunas técnicas y un fracaso para otras- explica sin mover un músculo extra de lo que necesita para hablar -Por lo mismo eres hábil para evitar alguna técnicas, pero inservible para otras, así como estoy seguro de que algunas tienen un efecto interesante en ti- concluye juntando sus manos frente a él.

Katt ríe casi en un susurro, no le gusta para nada tener a Ibiki cerca de ella luego de la otra noche. La sonrisa de Ibiki se hace evidente y ser acerca un poco más con lentitud, dejando que sus pasos resuenen un poco en el piso.

-Ibiki…- murmura entrecortadamente -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- agrega en un tono más alto, pero aún nerviosa.

-Tal vez- dice formando rápidamente unos handseals y provocando un efecto bastante peculiar en Katt y Orion. La pelirroja observa como todo a su alrededor parece verse mucho más grande, podría jurar que entra dentro de la mano de Ibiki cosa que la espanta cuando ve que él se agacha a recogerla junto con el zorro que está del mismo tamaño que de ella -Estaba seguro que el efecto reductor seria mayor en ti, tu chakra alimenta el jutsu- comenta sujetando a Orion por la cola y juntándolo con Katt, ahora ambos son del mismo tamaño.

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?- se queja muy molesta a los pocos segundos, luego de pasar la sorpresa inicial.

Ibiki se acerca a la puerta y levanta del suelo un frasco de unos treinta centímetros de altura. Sin mayor cuidado mete dentro del frasco a Orion y a Katt, para suerte de ambos usa una tapa con huecos para cerrar el envase -Vas a quedarte ahí hasta que se me pase, voy a disfrutar mucho los días de tranquilidad.

-Pensé que era un genjutsu, no fue intencional que te despertara- grita quejándose golpeando el envase.

-Supongo que incinerar mi ropa y felicitar al zorro por su obra también fue accidental, igual que molestar casi todos los días con tu incesante parloteo.

-Eso es una calumnia, yo no he quemado tu ropa- se queja tratando de mirarlo a la cara, aunque considerando la diferencia de tamaños es complicado a menos que el levante el frasco.

Ibiki sujeta el frasco bajo su brazo y hace otra secuencia de handseals, en esta ocasión una nube de humo aparece frente a él y cuando se disipa deja ver una figura femenina increíblemente parecida a Katt, sólo que parece carecer de lo prioritario, una mente. Es de cabello rojo, ojos ámbar, misma altura y peso, pero su vista denota un total y absoluto vacío mental acompañado de cierta curiosidad por sus alrededores.

-No creo que noten la diferencia por mucho tiempo- comenta Ibiki satisfecho observando al clon de Katt haciendo que la original se ofenda de sobremanera.

-¡Yo no me veo tan tonta!- grita desde el envase al ver al clon mirar en todas direcciones sus alrededores.

Ibiki deja salir una risa al escuchar esto, pero no parece que vaya a prestarle mayor atención -Da vueltas por la villa y luego regresa a dormir aquí- ordena al clon -Y sonríe- añade luego de observarla unos momentos.

El clon pone una ridícula sonrisa en el rostro recibiendo la aprobación de Ibiki y los gritos de Katt. Juntos bajan un piso e Ibiki se dirige a su departamento con el frasco mientras el clon parece que planea ir a la calle a hacer lo que le dijeron, dar vueltas por la villa.

-¡Ibiki!- grita muy molesta -¡Has que esa cosa regrese!- exige sin éxito mientras Orion, que parece ser ajeno al conflicto, la observa muy entretenido, ahora que son del mismo tamaño.

Ibiki camina directamente hacia su cocina, su departamento es una copia del de Katt en cuanto a distribución, pero se ve que tiene bastantes más cosas en su sala como una buena colección de libros y en una pequeña mesa se ve un grupo de pergaminos que llevan el sello ANBU muy probablemente no planea dejarlos ahí por mucho rato más. Al llegar a la cocina coloca el frasco donde está Katt en un repostero, entre varios frascos del mismo tipo que están pintados de negro y no se puede ver el interior.

-Luego veré si te saco de ahí- comenta abandonando la cocina y al parecer la casa también ya que se escucha el sonido de la puerta.

Dentro del frasco, cansada de gritarle a la nada Katt se deja caer y se sienta, no está para nada contenta, Ibiki podría atreverse a dejarla ahí de por vida y Kakashi se demoraría meses antes de pensar que tal vez le ocurrió algo y que no es simplemente que no se están cruzando. Orion empieza a mover su cola contra Katt, parece divertirle que con un movimiento tan sencillo pueda hacer que se mueva.

Las horas pasan para Katt dentro del recipiente, e Ibiki no ha regresado a su casa. El zorrito está aburrido y con hambre tratando de salir del frasco sujetándose a la pared del recipiente con chakra y tratando de empujar la tapa.

-Así no la vas a sacar- comenta Katt luego de unos momentos de observar al zorro y al frasco en si -Hay que calentarla para que la podamos sacar.

-¿Para?- pregunta el zorrito con curiosidad.

-Dilatar la tapa y poder retirarla más fácil- explica poniéndose de pie -Así que empieza a tirarle fuego para calentarla, que si yo uso jutsus probablemente reviente el recipiente y estamos dentro de uno de vidrio.

El zorrito mueve la cola y salta a la base del recipiente con la cabeza mirando la tapa y luego deja fluir una llamarada hacia esta. Katt se agacha y cubre con las manos, había olvidado que el espacio era bastante reducido como para andar probando lo de calentar la tapa, pero ya que probablemente funcione no planea decirle a Orion que se detenga. Luego de sentirse en una sartén por unos instantes la llamarada misma es la que hace que la tapa salga volando y caiga hasta el suelo y Orion se detenga muy contento.

-No vallas a tocar el vidrio al salir que debe de andar caliente- advierte antes de que su adorable invocación se termine quemando.

Ambos salen del recipiente, pero la sonrisa de victoria de Katt desaparece al darse cuenta de dos detalles, primero sigue enana y segundo hay una Katt clon suelta por Konoha y ya han pasado varias horas "Hablando de cosas que te bajan la popularidad" piensa rindiéndose a que lo principal es ver como hace para regresar a su tamaño real, el clon es secundario "Primero me tengo que alejar de Ibiki, sino me va a poner en algún otro frasco"

Junto con Orion busca la ventana más cercana, aunque en el camino ya que están en la cocina el zorrito aprovecha para comerse algo en el camino mientras Katt lo trata de detener horrorizada, sabe que Ibiki con gusto agrega a la lista de porque la odia que su zorro le roba comida. Utilizando su chakra ambos salen caminando por la pared del edificio hasta llegar a la ventana de su cocina donde el zorrito va a buscar más comida.

-Ya es bastante tarde- comenta sentada en la ventana observando la calle hasta que el sonido de su puerta abriéndose hace que se ponga de pie con curiosidad "Debe ser Kakashi" piensa esperanzada, pero su alegría se desvanece al ver a su clon entrar a la cocina, abrir la refrigeradora tomar la leche desde la botella chorreándose un poco y luego dirigiéndose al cuarto "Odio a Ibiki" piensa mientras observa la escena "Que vergüenza voy a pasar cuando me deshaga de esa cosa" se dice a si misma mientras se recuesta contra el marco de la ventana para dormir y luego Orion se acurruca junto a ella para acompañarla.

x x

Muy temprano en la mañana el sonido de la clon la levanta y logra ver como se empieza a alejar del edificio por las calles "No hay mucho que pueda hacer con eso y este efecto de andar enana es malo si trato de moverme por Konoha" piensa decaída sin saber que hacer "No tengo idea como quitarlo y por lo que dijo Ibiki, e incluso se ve en Orion, no es normal que alguien se achique tanto. Sólo me queda esperar, de cualquier forma Kakashi va a venir en algún momento"

Las horas pasan y el aburrimiento empieza a afectar a Katt que no sabe que hacer, a diferencia de Orion que parece divertirse mucho siendo más pequeño de lo que ya era. Luego de la hora de almuerzo cuando Katt estaba quejándose con el zorrito para que dejara de usar los platos que estaban en el escurridor como toboganes. Un fuerte golpe por la espalda hace que caiga de cara al borde del marco de la ventana desde donde andaba gritándole al animalito.

Con algo de dolor Katt levanta el rostro, aunque siente un peso bastante grande en su espalda y un sonido que en cierto aspecto se le hace familiar, solo que ahora es mucho más potente. Al girar el rostro ve algo que sino fuera porque lo tenía encima hubiera salido corriendo. El pequeño insecto de Shino, ahora no tan pequeño esta posado sobre ella tocándola con sus antenas.

Por mera adrenalina Katt da un salto, con el insecto aún sobre ella, y empieza a correr de un lado al otro de la ventana tratando de quitárselo. Un par de vueltas a la ventana y el cansancio hace que se detenga rendida y derrotada, con el insecto aún sobre ella "Que extraño, me siento demasiado cansada para lo que me he movido" piensa respirando profundamente tratando de no voltear el rostro para no alterarse demasiado "Tengo un bicho gigante encima mío" se queja mentalmente con ganas de llorar luego de ver lo mal que está su día.

Las horas pasan y tener un insecto encima es de lo que menos le importa, se siente bastante débil y cansada a cada momento que pasa y eso la está preocupando bastante. El insecto sin previo aviso extiende sus alas y sale en dirección al edificio del frente donde Katt puede divisar a Shino que parece haber ido a recoger a su 'mascota'.

-Al menos ya no me tengo que preocupar por eso- murmura sin mayores ánimos.

Mientras las horas pasan y la noche cae Katt se recuesta encima de Orion, al ser del mismo tamaño que ella lo puede usar de caballo para moverse. El sonido de su puerta hace que levante el rostro de la peluda espalda de Orion "Debe de ser ese clon mal hecho" piensa hasta que reconoce los pasos, son lentos y tranquilos.

-¡Kakashi!- dice de golpe al reconocerlo -Vamos Orion- indica enérgicamente montada sobre el. Katt ve a Kakashi acercándose a la puerta de salida del departamento, al no verla parece que simplemente planea volver a su casa -¡Orion lánzale fuego!- ordena señalándolo. Kakashi evita la pequeña ráfaga de fuego y observa con curiosidad el piso donde ve a un Orion más pequeño de lo normal con Katt montada sobre él.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunta alegremente luego de agacharse para verla mejor.

-¡Ibiki me encogió!- se queja muy molesta -Es tú culpa, se estaba vengando de la vez que lo desperté por que pensé que era un genjutsu.

-Yo no lo desperté- responde riendo un poco hasta que voltea a la mirar la puerta cuando siente que se abre.

La Katt clon está entrando y lo observa sonriente, pero sin decir una sola palabra. Kakashi se pone de pie rascando su cabeza algo confundido y tratando de evitar burlarse de Katt, aunque ella no use esas expresiones vacías en el rostro si lo hiciera se vería así.

-¿Y ella es?- pregunta levantando a Katt y a Orion del suelo mientras escucha las quejas y explicaciones de la pelirroja sobre lo que le había ocurrido. Riendo un poco Kakashi sujeta a la clon y va junto con los dos afectados con el jutsu al piso de abajo -Vamos a que Ibiki los arregle, es mejor que sea quien lo hizo.

-¿¡Ibiki!?- pregunta aterrada -No, me va a encoger más.

Kakashi sonríe y al llegar a la puerta del vecino poco carismático de Katt, toca un par de veces esperando alegremente a que salga. En el momento en que siente que la puerta se abre suelta a la Katt clon para saludar a Ibiki moviendo un poco la mano.

-Hola- dice alegremente mientras Ibiki lo observa si ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Trajiste a Katt- comenta mirando a la clon y sonriendo un poco.

-Sabes que no es ella- comenta levantando a la Katt de verdad y al zorro.

-Supongo que ya era hora que alguien notara pequeños cambios- dice sonriéndole a Katt -¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Volverla a su tamaño normal.

-¿Para que siga molestando? Así aprenderá la lección- responde mirando al jonin.

-No va a poder ir a misiones y en estos días andamos algo necesitados de ninjas.

Ibiki murmura alguna cosa y luego observa al ojo a Kakashi -Si me vuelve a molestar va a ser peor, y eso te incluye a ti.

-Yo no te molesto- comenta Kakashi extrañado.

-Tú haces que haga más bulla de la usual y a horas donde me cuesta más obviarla- explica acercándose y realizando unos handseals.

Mientras Katt y Orion regresan a su tamaño usual Kakashi se rasca la nuca de la cabeza riendo un poco por el comentario del ninja. Al sentirse normal Katt se oculta detrás de Kakashi abrazando a su zorro que nuevamente es más pequeño que ella. Ibiki la observa y luego toca a la clon en la frente deshaciéndola para después entrar a su casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

x x

-¡Listo!- dice Kakashi sentándose junto a Katt que casi se lanzó a su cama para acurrucarse y mantenerse a salvo de Ibiki -Parece que te metiste en un problema grande.

-No fue mi culpa, tú no me detuviste y después te desapareciste- reclama por debajo de una almohada.

-No pensé que le ibas a tocar la puerta a esas horas- comenta sacando la almohada.

-No estoy contenta, fuera de ser chica y de tener un clon tonto dando vueltas el insectos de Shino se veía inmenso y me estaba tocando- comenta medio asqueada al recordar el tamaño de ese insecto.

-¿Estuvo sobre ti?- pregunta con curiosidad -¿Te sientes bien?

Katt levanta la cabeza para mirarlo -Ahora si, todavía un poco cansada, pero cuando lo tenía me sentía como si hubiera estado moviéndome mucho.

-Se alimenta de chakra, que bueno que no quedaste inconciente- comenta sacándole un par de mechones de cabello que habían caído sobre su rostro.

-Eso no lo sabía… antes lo había tenido encima y no me había sentido así, supongo que fue efecto por el tamaño- dice mirando hacia un costado.

-Tengo algo para ti- interrumpe Kakashi sentándose en la cama.

-¿Una Sorpresa?- pregunta con interés sentándose alegremente sobre él.

-Si, como hace bastante que estabas pidiendo uno y justo pasé por una tienda…- comenta tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Katt se encienden de alegría y se queda mirándolo. Kakashi busca en su bolsillo trasero y saca algo, a lo que Katt observa la mano sólo para ver el libro que lo ha sacado para dejarlo a un costado; luego de aguantar la risa unos instantes Kakashi abre un poco su chaleco e introduce la mano, para rascarse, cosa que empieza a alterar a Katt.

-¡Ya! deja de hacer eso- reclama impaciente.

Kakashi termina de reír y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño anillo, bastante sencillo de una tonalidad dorada. Katt se queda muy emocionada mirando el anillo mientras Kakashi se lo pone. Es bastante claro que no se trata de un anillo de compromiso, no por ser uno sencillo sino por la forma en que se lo dio, sin ceremonias ni palabras que expliquen que hay algo más grande de por medio, pero aún así Katt está muy contenta con el regalo, tal vez demasiado ya que reacciona a abrazar fuertemente a Kakashi que aguantando como puede no le deja una almohada ni trata de escapar.

* * *

Estuve dos días sin computador así que me retracé, había calculado subirlo el Sábado o Domingo, pero ese pequeño inconveniente me retrasó un poco, pero aquí estoy, no tan atrasada :P

¿Qué les pareció? Un sueño extraño, genjutsus que de verdad no lo eran, Ibiki molesto, un insecto gigante, Katt feliz porque Neji no es jonin xD y un anillo de regalo (que conste que no es de compromiso, es un bonito regalo) Un Kakashi lindo actuando de genjutsu ^^ (No, es demasiado OoC ponerlo así de cariñoso simplemente porque si, una lástima) si necesitan explicación más detallada o de otro estilo sobre como fue el genjutsu que le puso Kakashi déjenme sus dudas en un review y yo les explico de otra manera como fue.

Review para Orion, el pobre fue obligado a decir que quería brócoli xD

El próximo capítulo "Sur escarlata" dos palabras juntas que están en un par de anillos xD (Aunque no salten tanto que no va a aparecer aún lo que asumo muchos quieren ver)


	52. Chapter 52

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 52**

Sur escarlata

* * *

Está relajada, recostada contra el cuerpo de Kakashi con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras mueve levemente sus dedos para sentir el anillo que le regaló la noche anterior. Con el sonido de los pájaros anunciando un nuevo día Katt abre los ojos y posa la mirada en el jonin que está tranquilamente dormido boca arriba rodeándola con un brazo, luego baja la vista hacia el pecho de él donde se encuentra su mano apoyada con su nuevo accesorio. Acomodándose un poco y extendiendo aún más su sonrisa se acurruca más cerca de Kakashi, este al sentirla la sujeta un poco más fuerte y coloca su mano libre sobre la que ella tenía en su pecho.

El momento tranquilo de ambos se ve interrumpido, como parece ser algo ya natural, por un pergamino que aparece y yace en el suelo. Desde donde está Katt no lo puede ver, pero sabe que está ahí y ya que Kakashi ni se ha movido y ha tenido una misión reciente asume que en esta ocasión debe de ser para ella.

Elevando su cabeza con desgano y teniendo que alejarse de la comodidad del cuerpo de Kakashi, se levanta y recoge el pergamino abriéndolo sin mayores ánimos. Como pensó, era para ella, una misión de rango B y debe de estar en la oficina de Tsunade para las explicaciones pertinentes en dos horas "Rango B… normalmente no me mandan de esas" piensa un poco extrañada dejando el pergamino en la mesa de noche y volviendo a colocarse junto a Kakashi que había quedado en la misma posición de antes, esperando a que regresara.

-¿Tienes misión?- pregunta luego de unos instantes.

-Si, rango B- responde sin una pizca de entusiasmo -Tengo que estar donde Tsunade en dos horas.

Kakashi sonríe un poco y se voltea hacia ella, ahora rodeándola con ambos brazos -Entonces tienes que ir a hacer tus cosas- dice abrazándola fuertemente.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme llegar tarde, que si es misión B dudo que yo esté a cargo y después me gano miradas feas por demorarme- comenta tratando de librarse de los brazos, que hasta unos momentos atrás eran tan cómodos y ahora están siendo usados para impedir que llegue a tiempo a su 'trabajo'.

x x

Con la respiración agitada, luego de tener casi pelear para lograr que Kakashi la suelte y luego para que la deje alistarse en paz y por haber salido con el tiempo exacto para llegar sólo si corría a toda velocidad, logra llegar hasta la oficina de Tsunade lista, incluso con el zorro ya puesto en la mochila. Luego de tomar aire y calmarse un poco camina hasta la oficina donde su equipo la está esperando.

-Casi llegas tarde- comenta una voz femenina familiar -Aún falta una más.

-¿Kurenai?- pregunta un poco sorprendida, no esperaba verla a ella.

-No creo que tarde, normalmente llega con el tiempo exacto- explica la Hokage sin mucho interés.

En el cuarto hay alguien más, una niña que Katt conoce un poco y que ahora que lo recuerda bien se había vuelto chunin en el último examen "Sachi…" piensa al ver a la pequeña que había sido puesta como reemplazo suyo para el equipo de Kami y Panza. La niña la observa sin mayor interés, parece estar algo impaciente, probablemente es su primera misión importante.

-¿Sólo mujeres?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Es mejor para cuando no se quiere llamar tanto la atención, al menos no de una forma que provoque cautela en el enemigo- explica Kurenai.

-Los hombres tienen la mala costumbre de creer que las mujeres no son capaces de hacerles mucho daño- interviene Tsunade un poco fastidiada -Si no ven hombres tienden a considerarnos una amenaza inferior, asumen que o sólo servimos para curar, hacer genjutsus o quedarnos paradas mirando con un kunai en la mano sin saber que hacer.

"Kurenai es experta en genjutsus y tú eres una ninja médico" piensa Katt aguantando la risa "Aunque claro, ambas saben hacer mucho más que sólo eso… y yo no se hacer nada de eso"

-Hokage-sama- interrumpe una voz femenina ingresando a la oficina -Disculpe la demora.

-Aún estás a tiempo.

Observando a las presentes cierra la puerta una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, la joven no es desconocida para Katt, esa chica también fue al último examen chunin y logró subir de rango al igual que Sachi aunque es un poco mayor que el resto de los que pasaron el examen, de unos dieciocho años posiblemente -Soy Furaka Akina.

-No es necesario que te presentes en este momento- interrumpe Tsunade colocando sus manos sobre un fólder que tenía hasta ese momento encima de su escritorio -Al parecer tenemos algunos ninjas aliados a un grupo de ladrones locales en el camino entre las montañas cerca al país de la tierra. Este grupo se está dedicando a asaltar a cualquiera que pase por la zona y siendo una ruta comercial los costos económicos que están ocasionando son demasiado altos… sin contar que sus últimos ataques ya han costado algunas vidas.

-¿Se sabe quienes son los ninjas?- pregunta Kurenai en un tono serio.

-No, tenemos muy poca información- responde extendiéndole el fólder que tenía -Sólo sabemos los lugares donde han atacado, pero por su mismo modo de actuar dudo que sean algo demasiado problemático, ningún ninja decente se dedicaría a asaltar caminos de esa manera.

-¿Están centrados únicamente en el camino?- pregunta Kurenai luego de observar el contenido del fólder.

-Totalmente, son los únicos que están actuando en esa zona y específicamente en el camino, es posible que hayan absorbido a las bandas cercanas o las hayan desplazado- responde la Hokage -Kurenai, quiero este asunto arreglado, pronto va a empezar a repercutir en la economía local y hace poco que logramos recuperarnos del ataque de Orochimaru.

-Nos encargaremos- afirma Kurenai posando la mirada en las kunoichi -Katt, Akina, Sachi, vamos- ordena saliendo de la oficina, con la pequeña siguiéndola casi de inmediato.

x x

El lugar al que deben de ir es un pequeño pueblo de comerciantes, ellos son los afectados directamente por los robos de camino y los que contrataron los servicios de Konoha. La zona de la misión es montañosa, el pueblo de destino se encuentra a unos tres días de camino pasando a través del área en conflicto, que es un camino bordeado por grandes paredes de rocas que crecen hasta formar montañas, algunas partes son muy empinadas como para poder llevarse mercancías demasiado grandes, pero otras no lo son tanto así que con un buen número de personas que se dediquen a mover la carga podrían subirla por la montaña y llevarla hasta algún escondite.

-¿Entonces vamos a buscar algún mercader y seguirlo hasta que lo asalten?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad mientras atraviesan la zona -No creo que simplemente ponernos a buscar vaya a ser muy útil si Tsunade quiere esto resuelto antes que afecte a Konoha.

-Si es necesario lo haremos- responde la jonin tranquilamente.

-¿No deberíamos inspeccionar el área para disminuir la ventaja del enemigo? Así sabríamos un poco sobre el terreno- pregunta Sachi.

-No, lo mejor es llegar primero al pueblo e informarnos bien. Es probable que usen el pueblo como abastecedor de alimentos, con suerte podemos encontrar una pista ahí y obviar usar un mercader como señuelo- responde Kurenai, pero antes de poder continuar el sonido de una explosión hace que se detenga.

Una avalancha de rocas cae hacia el grupo de kunoichis que andaban por el camino, al notarlas las cuatro esquivan las rocas sin mayores dificultades, simplemente están cayendo, no son parte de un jutsu dirigido o algo similar que pudiera ocasionarles problemas. Cuando las cuatro salen del derrumbe Kurenai hace una seña a Akina para que vaya con ella hacia donde ocurrió el deslizamiento mientras Katt espera junto con Sachi abajo en caso sea alguna trampa. Pasan unos minutos y cuando Kurenai ha inspeccionado la zona y considera que no hay peligro les da una señal a Katt y Sachi para que se reúnan con ella.

-El ninja que hizo esto no sabe mucho de cómo usar notas explosivas- comenta Akina observando una roca con uno de los mencionados artefactos ninja -Ni siquiera los voló todos.

-Eso es bueno para nosotras- interviene Kurenai -Mientras más ineptos mejor, aunque no han dejado marcas recientes, probablemente la trampa fue dejada aquí para activarse cuando alguien pasara.

-¿Tratamos de empezar a buscar desde aquí?- pregunta Katt observando a Kurenai.

-No, primero el pueblo, dependiendo de la información que saquemos veremos como proseguimos.

x x

El pueblo al que llegan es bastante desordenado, más que un pueblo parece una especie de mercado gigante, hay puestos de comerciantes delante de cada edificio visible y los pocos que no están tapados son almacenes con bastante movimiento. Muchas personas llenan las calles comprando o haciendo tratos con los vendedores, el pueblo a primera vista no parece muy afectado con los asaltos de camino "Probablemente estarán obviando esa ruta y desvían sus mercancías a otras zonas… eso más que afectarlos mucho a ellos va a afectar la zona de Konoha"

-Voy a hablar con las autoridades del pueblo- dice Kurenai deteniéndose frente a un pequeño hotel y observando a su equipo -Traten de averiguar algo en el pueblo, pero no llamen la atención. Nos reunimos aquí al anochecer- ordena antes de ir a buscar algún edificio de gobierno donde pueda dialogar con quien contrató Konoha.

Al separarse del resto de kunoichis Katt camina tranquilamente por el lugar "No llamar la atención… como si hubieran cincuenta pelirrojas por la calle" piensa no muy animada "Va a ser difícil que logre encontrar algo útil sin que me noten, si es que realmente cree que los asaltantes vienen aquí a abastecerse"

Mirando tiendas y todo tipo de artículos, desde cosas como adornos hasta incluso armas, todo a la vista de cualquiera y entremezclado con puestos de alimentos "¿Cómo se supone que encuentro algo cuando quiero comprar? ¿Me paseo por todo el pueblo? Que desordenados…". Los vendedores en muchos casos parecen ser personas comercialmente agresivas ya que jalan a sus posibles compradores hasta sus tiendas aunque estos no tengan el menor interés en sus productos. Un par de horas luego de dar vueltas por el pueblo sin ver a primera vista nada extraño Katt comienza a regresar hacia el hotel que indicó Kurenai.

-¡Tú!- escucha decir a una voz ronca mientras siente una mano huesuda sujetarla por el brazo. La primera reacción es voltear un poco alterada, la última mano huesuda a ese grado que había visto eran de los cuerpos que Kabuto levantaba. Cuando posa la vista en lo que la tocó nota que es una mujer bastante anciana y encorvada, envuelta en una túnica de color tierra, sus manos aparte de huesudas están decoradas con varios anillos con piedras bastante grandes.

-¿Si?- pregunta al comprender que es sólo una anciana y ningún muerto enviado por Kabuto "Hasta los de Kabuto están en mejor estado" piensa observando a la mujer un poco preocupada "No me gusta tratar feo a la gente, pero… espero que no tenga ninguna enfermedad extraña encima"

-Veo un brillante futuro en ti jovencita- comenta la mujer sin soltarla y extendiendo su otra mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Katt deja salir un suspiro sin sacar la mirada de la mujer y luego busca algo de dinero para darle "No me va a dejar en paz si no le sigo el juego" y se lo da. La mujer sonríe un poco y suelta a Katt guardando el dinero por entre su túnica.

-Tu futuro es brillante, el camino que tomarás te llevará a la grandeza, pero al mismo tiempo a la miseria y muerte- dice la mujer tranquilamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que extraña a la pelirroja ya que esperaba un tono alarmista con la mujer casi jalándose los pelos o una actuación barata de una especie de trance -Vas a ser desdichada, no vas a poder conseguir lo que tanto anhelas, algo que crees que ya estás encaminada, pero en realidad nunca llegarás.

Con sentimientos un poco encontrados, sabe que la mayoría de la gente que se dedica a estas cosas son un fraude, pero en este caso la mujer al menos es una buena actriz, se anima a preguntarle algo teniendo una leve intuición de a que se está refiriendo con lo que ella anhela -¿Cómo me va a ir en el amor?

-Bien y mal, lo tendrás, pero jamás podrás tomarlo- responde la mujer aún mirándola -Hay una forma, pero eso sería que tomes otro camino, uno que no te descarrile de tu felicidad, aunque con eso abandonarías el poder y el reconocimiento que el otro te traería- explica juntando sus manos y cubriéndolas con su túnica.

En ese momento un tumulto de gente distrae a Katt ya que parecen estar a punto de atropellarla, por lo que da unos pasos hacia atrás antes de acabar en el suelo aplastada y con la marca de algún zapato en su cabeza. Al volver a la mirada hacia donde estaba la anciana no la ve, su primera reacción es de espanto, cree que el grupo de gente aplastó a la pobre mujer así que baja la mirada al suelo para ver si la encuentra, pero no, la mujer simplemente no se ve ni en el suelo ni en los alrededores.

-Eso fue extraño…- murmura aún buscando con la mirada a la anciana. Las palabras de la mujer parecen haberla incomodado bastante, normalmente las ignoraría, pero hay algo en todo eso que le preocupa "Cuando vine a avisarme que no entrara al portal del dragón… quince años y nunca me dio el anillo que compró" se dice a ella misma mirando su mano "Y no creo que haya sido este… la anciana no estaba hablando por hablar, o tuvo demasiada suerte y acertó" piensa con la mirada baja y preocupada sin quitar la vista del anillo que recibió hace unos días "Jamás prefería poder o alguna de esas tonterías antes que a Kakashi…". Luego de unos minutos quieta en su lugar toma aire y se dirige al hotel tratando de olvidar o al menos disimular su preocupación, lo último que quiere es malograr una misión con Kurenai sólo por comentarios de una anciana y una visita futurista que ella tuvo, que por cierto no la reportó a pesar de que probablemente lo debió de haber hecho.

x x

La búsqueda de información del día anterior no tuvo mucho éxito para ninguna de las tres chunin y Kurenai estuvo más centrada dialogando con las autoridades, así que en cuanto amanece comienzan nuevamente el intento por recopilar información. Katt hasta ahora ha podido ocultar su incomodidad por la corta charla que tuvo con la anciana, pero aunque lo esté disimulando relativamente bien no puede evitar estar haciendo un trabajo bastante mediocre en lo que es buscar alguna pista sobre los asaltantes de camino.

Cuando llega la hora de reunirse la información que Katt ha conseguido no es crucial en absoluto. Los asaltantes ya llevan un buen tiempo en la zona y se dedican a quitarle hasta la carreta, en algunas ocasiones, a quienes tratan de atravesar el camino entre las montañas, algunos aún intentan el riesgoso viaje contratando a un grupo de jóvenes del pueblo que se ofrecen a ir como guardaespaldas por una paga no muy elevada, algunas de las carretas que escoltan logran pasar, pero en la mayoría de veces simplemente el mercader termina sin su valioso cargamento.

-No hay nada que nos pueda dar una pista sobre los ninjas de la banda- comenta Kurenai luego de escuchar lo que las chunin le informan y de mirar un poco extrañada a Katt, al parecer esperaba que consiguiera algo más -Mañana parte un mercader con una escolta, vamos a seguirlos y a ver que ocurre.

x x

Muy temprano, cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar el pueblo las cuatro kunoichis se encuentran siguiendo la carreta de un mercader que va acompañada por seis muchachos. Lo principal para Kurenai no es defender al objetivo de los asaltantes sino tener mucho cuidado en no ser encontradas por ojos enemigos, la carreta si es atacada se detendrá y en ese momento podrían darle alcance si es que por ir cautelosamente se han distanciado de esta.

Pasan unas cuatro horas desde que partieron del pueblo, la carreta no está en su rango de visión, pero el sonido de una explosión seguido de lo que parece ser un deslizamiento de rocas pone en alerta al grupo, Kurenai ordena a Akina y Katt que se acerquen con cuidado hacia la carreta y no intervengan a menos que vean la vida de alguien en peligro inminente, ella junto con Sachi planea abrirse un poco y adelantar a la carreta para rodear a los asaltantes.

-No es bueno que nos movamos en grupo en un lugar tan estrecho, si los asaltantes se alejan síganlos con cuidado, no provoquen nada hasta que nos reunamos- indica Kurenai antes de partir con Sachi.

-Vamos- dice Katt mirando a Akina -No sabemos que tan rápidos sean sacando mercancía.

Ocultas detrás de unas piedras ambas pueden observar como un grupo de cómo diez hombres armados están sacando el contenido de la carreta mientras dos de ellos están vigilando a el mercader que está aterrado y al grupo de jóvenes que parecen inconcientes, muy probablemente trataron de pelear. Un poco más arriba sobre unas rocas están dos hombres más ambos se ven físicamente mucho más fuertes y llevan los sujetadores de shurikens aunque ninguna bandana visible.

-¿Serán todos?- pregunta Katt.

-Puede ser, necesitan la mayor cantidad de manos para mover lo más rápido posible la mercancía- comenta Akina luego de pensar por unos instantes y ver como el grupo de asaltantes parecen ser un poco selectivos con las cajas que se llevan, probablemente no planeen sacar todo.

Luego de unos tres minutos amarran al asustado mercader junto con los jóvenes inconcientes y parten con el botín hacia la montaña, subiéndola con cierta agilidad, se nota que conocen y saben moverse en el terreno. No hay rastros de Kurenai aún aunque es probable que si está se esté ocultando al igual que ellas.

-Hay que seguirlos- anuncia Akina saliendo sin esperar a Katt.

Siguiendo a Akina con cuidado, buscando siempre algún tipo de formación rocosa que sirva para cubrirla Katt se retrasa un poco aunque por suerte no pierde de vista a la muchacha. Luego de unos diez minutos el grupo de asaltantes entra a una cueva cerca de la cima de la montaña y para mala suerte de Katt nota como Akina los sigue. De pie cerca de la puerta Katt tiene sus dudas en entrar, no ve a Kurenai por ningún lado y no tiene idea que tan sencillo sea para la jonin rastrearlas "Ojala no vaya a hacer nada estúpido" piensa decidiendo quedarse a esperar a Kurenai.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que sienta a Kurenai acercarse junto con Sachi, ambas viniendo de la dirección opuesta de ella y desde incluso un área a más altura -¿Akina?- pregunta Kurenai al llegar junto a Katt.

-Salió persiguiendo a los tipos y no se detuvo al llegar a la cueva- explica Katt -Parecen ser diez y aparte dos más que si tenían apariencia de ser ninjas, sin bandanas así que no tengo idea de que villa sean.

-Vamos a entrar, espero que esa muchacha no haya hecho alguna tontería- indica Kurenai ingresando a la cueva con las dos kunoichis detrás de ella.

La cueva es una especie de corredor rocoso, de unos veinte metros de largo de ahí se abre una inmensa cueva que por la poca iluminación que hay no se logra ver la altura del lugar, se puede apreciar la extensión solamente porque en algunos lugares hay unas pequeñas antorchas iluminando levemente la cueva que está llena de las cosas robadas. Hacia el lado opuesto de la entrada a este lugar se ve un punto mucho más iluminado con voces viniendo desde ahí. A una señal de Kurenai empiezan a avanzar con cuidado y lentamente, en ese momento buscando a Akina o alguna trampa oculta que pudiera delatar su presencia. Katt empieza a sentirse un poco deprimida sin razón aparente mientras avanza "Eso es extraño... normalmente primero recuerdo lo que me pone triste" piensa alentando un poco el paso hasta casi detenerse.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Akina apareciendo detrás de unas cajas que acababan de pasar.

Katt observa a la chica sin entender muy bien a que vino su pregunta o de donde salió, hasta que siente algo líquido cayendo por su rostro. Al llevar su mano hacia su cara para ver que es nota que parece ser agua y luego de seguir el rastro nota que proviene de sus ojos.

-¿Lágrimas?- se dice confundida haciendo que Kurenai se detenga observándola con cuidado y luego observando un poco aliviada a la recién llegada, al menos ya no la tienen que buscar.

-Akina… Katt- dice la jonin meditando que hacer -Hay que acabar con esto rápido- ordena mirando a Katt -Tal vez haya algún jutsu en la zona, no te vez muy bien y ha sido demasiado repentino.

-Son diez y un ninja, el otro simplemente parece haber desaparecido- explica Akina bastante seria.

-¿El resto están reunidos?- pregunta Kurenai.

-Si, en la pequeña cueva al fondo, están contando lo que han robado ahora, no tienen ni sus armas a la mano- explica Akina.

Kurenai asiente con la cabeza y hace una seña para que el grupo se posicione en el borde de la pequeña cueva interior donde se encuentran sus objetivos distraídos. El plan es sencillo Kurenai los planea colocar en un genjutsu y ahí procederán a dejarlos inconscientes para capturarlos.

En cuanto Kurenai coloca el genjutsu las tres entran para atacar, pero el único ninja presente del grupo enemigo parece no caer en este y se libera de inmediato. Al notarlo Katt va por él, al estar en una cueva no ve muy inteligente usar sus jutsus, quien sabe que tan estable sea el lugar. El ninja enemigo no parece ser muy hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o quizás simplemente aún no se recupera de la sorpresa.

Kurenai se acerca a donde Katt y la ayuda a dejar inconsciente al ninja mientras las otras dos se ocupan del resto de la banda. Con once hombres inconscientes y amarrados acumulados a un costado de la cueva Kurenai ordena a las tres chunin ir al pueblo para que manden a alguien que venga a recoger a los bandidos.

-Tengan cuidado, aún falta un ninja así que escolten a las personas que envíen- ordena viendo como las tres comienzan a salir de la cueva.

-Eso fue sencillo- comenta Akina -No sé porque sigues deprimida- agrega mirando con curiosidad a Katt.

-Que yo sepa no es tu primera misión seria- comenta Sachi provocando que Katt se detenga y mire un poco feo a la niña por el comentario, no está del mejor humor del mundo en esos momentos.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más una silueta crea una sombra desde la entrada de la cueva y ocasiona una especie de derrumbe, con un jutsu, en el corredor de la cueva, que era el lugar donde estaban en ese momento. Sachi reacciona para esquivar las rocas saltando hacia atrás, acercándose a la zona donde estaba Kurenai; Akina y Katt hacen lo contrario, evitan las rocas que caen dirigiéndose hacia el ninja, separándose de las otras dos ya que las rocas empiezan a llenar el espacio entre ellas. El enemigo sonríe divertido al ver que las dos se acercan a él y ocasiona otro derrumbe, pero este detrás de él, bloqueando la salida.

El ninja enemigo esquiva los ataques de Akina lanzándola contra una de las paredes, luego empieza a pelear con Katt que parece tener un mejor nivel de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que él, a los segundos Akina se levanta y vuelve a lanzarse al ataque. Aunque en esta ocasión tiene en una de sus manos tres senbons intercalados con sus dedos, la joven lanza los senbons haciendo que uno de ellos de en el blanco, al tener a Katt con la ventaja tan cerca de él no pudo esquivar el ataque. El próximo golpe de Katt hace que el hombre caiga inconsciente al piso, aunque lo extraño es que parecía atontado y casi como se hubiera quedado quieto a propósito.

-¡Buen golpe!- dice alegremente Akina acercándose con cuidado mientras patea un par de piedras pequeñas del suelo, ahora que el deslizamiento de rocas terminó no hay mucha luz, sólo la poca que se cuela por pequeños huecos no rellenados por rocas del deslizamiento.

-¿Qué tenían los senbon?

-Veneno, aunque nada mortal- responde sonriendo -Va a estar así por unas horas.

Katt observa un poco la situación, ahora la situación encaja mejor con como se siente; decaída, dejando salir un suspiro extiende su mano hacia su mochila y saca a su pequeño zorro que estaba con los ojos abiertos al parecer entretenido con la pequeña pelea que hubo -Pudiste haber salido a ayudar- recrimina mirándolo -Pero ahora no importa eso, has un poco de fuego, pero pequeño y mantenlo un rato que es sólo para iluminar.

Con Orion haciendo de fogata Katt se acerca hacia el interior de la cueva y nota para preocupación suya que el derrumbe de ahí parece mucho más grande "Lo cual no es extraño ya que adentro también había material que tapara bien el túnel… no como el que da para la salida" luego de inspeccionar y notar que no parece haber ningún hueco regresa con Akina que se encuentra en la entrada tratando de mover algunas rocas.

-Vamos a tener que abrir esto para buscar ayuda- dice sin muchos ánimos –A menos que tratemos de sacarlas a ellas nosotras solas.

-No sé jutsus de tierra y el derrumbe del lado de ellas parece mucho más grande que este, incluso quien sabe si Sachi logró pasar a salvo- explica Katt -Pero, lo primero es abrir este lado, ya con algo más de luz podemos ver bien si podemos tratar de hacerlo solas o vamos por ayuda.

-Es una cueva grande donde están, no creo que se les acabe el aire- comenta la muchacha sacando algunas rocas de la parte más alta del derrumbe.

Katt chasquea la lengua al escuchar esto -Eso no es del todo cierto, no son sólo Kurenai y Sachi las que están así, sino once hombres más y dudo que ellos hayan quedado enterrados por el derrumbe, estaban más lejos, tal vez no tengamos tiempo de ir por ayuda al pueblo.

-¿Entonces no deberíamos empezar por ese lado?- pregunta deteniéndose.

-No, aunque lográramos abrir un hueco en ese derrumbe es probable que no pase suficiente aire y sin la luz adecuada vamos a demorarnos demasiado, necesitamos abrir primero este lado- explica mientras continúa sacando rocas.

Las horas pasan mientras las kunoichis sacan las rocas amontonadas y el pequeño zorrito aleja las que puede para que no se acumulen cerca de ellas. Cada cierto trecho ocurren pequeños derrumbes aunque de rocas más pequeñas que con leves empujones caen sin problemas. Al anochecer logran terminar de abrir el lado de ellas, las dos están cansadas y dudan que puedan continuar con el otro en ese mismo instante.

-Descansemos un poco, que si están vivas y bien deben de estar buscando una forma de salir por su cuenta- comenta Katt mientras Akina asiente con la cabeza.

-Voy a buscar algo para hacer una fogata en los alrededores para que tu zorro la prenda, que en estas cuevas se crean vientos bastante fríos. El humo caliente no va a ser incómodo en este caso, con suerte aunque nos llene la cueva nos ayuda a mantener calor.

x x

Con una fogata en la mitad del túnel la jóvenes se sientan a descansar, lo que Akina mencionaba de el viento en las cuevas era verdad, en cuanto este ingresaba empezaba a circular fuertemente llevando la tierra suelta por el derrumbe. Unas horas de descanso en la que ninguna de las dos parece poder dormir, en especial Katt que no controlar las lágrimas que caen cada cierto lapso de tiempo, aún sin mucha luz deciden y a ver como harán para sacar el derrumbe interno, mientras ella sacaban el de la salida ocasionaban pequeños derrumbes y no tienen idea como esté la situación hacia el otro lado, no saben si Sachi por ejemplo esté atrapada y un derrumbe termine de enterrarla.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos- opina Akina colocando la mano en el derrumbe.

-Lo sé… aunque sería mejor si nos concertamos en buscar abrir un hueco, más que en despejar la zona de piedras, así no vamos a provocar nuevos derrumbes y podemos abrirles un hueco para aire y para enterarnos que podemos hacer y como están- añade Katt secándose unas lágrimas del rostro.

-No creo que sea un jutsu- interviene Akina un poco preocupada observando que la depresión sin sentido de Katt aún continua -Si lo fuera ya debería de haberte dejado de afectar.

-¿Y qué es?

-No lo sé- responde no muy animada -Por suerte no te impide moverte.

x x

Pasado el medio día y llenas de tierra ambas empiezan a preocuparse sobre si fue una buena decisión tratar de rescatarlas solas, aún no han conseguido abrir un hueco y el aire dentro debe de estar bastante pesado para estos momentos, no creen que logren abrir el hueco antes de que el oxígeno sea tan pesado adentro que ya no puedan contar con la ayuda de Kurenai aunque logren comunicarse con ella.

-Akina- dice Katt cansada y frustrada de la situación y las incómodas lágrimas -Retrocede.

La joven deja caer la roca que tenía en las manos y obedece, Katt se sujeta con chakra a una de las paredes y se acerca lo más que puede al derrumbe "Si estoy cerca y esto no es demasiado ancho no va a explotar, va a abrir un hueco y seguir de largo" piensa mientras hace los handseals para uno de sus jutsus de fuego -¡Katon: Ka yari no jutsu! (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- el jutsu al haber sido realizado tan cerca a 'la víctima' hace que por la energía liberada Katt sea expulsada hacia atrás.

Cuando Akina se acerca junto con Orion a ver a Katt se escucha la voz de Kurenai -¡Katt!

Katt levanta la mirada hacia el lugar donde realizó su jutsu y ve un pequeño hueco de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro -¿Qué?- responde poniéndose de pie -¿No derrumbe nada no?

-No, que suerte que lo hiciste, aquí ya se iban a poner las cosas mal en unas horas- explica -¿El ninja?

-Inconciente- responde la pelirroja.

-Esperen ahí con él hasta que logremos salir, tengo a los asaltantes cavando un hueco- comenta Kurenai en un tono satisfecho.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que podemos descansar en paz- comenta la muchacha amarrando al ninja que aún estaba tirado en el suelo -Dependiendo de que tan resistente sea, debe de estar despertando a más tardar mañana en la mañana.

Katt sonríe, se coloca cerca de la fogata nuevamente armada por Orion y Akina, y se recuesta tratando de dormir. Pasan unas horas en las que aunque está con los ojos cerrados intentándolo, no es capaz de dormir. El sonido de la madera quemándose en la fogata se siente más fuerte, y el ambiente más caliente, a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados puede notar que la luz emitida por la fogata se ha intensificado. El viento sobre su rostro también ha variado, ahora es una leve brisa y no los incómodos vientos creados por el aire circulando fuertemente en la cueva "También huele diferente" piensa extrañada al percibir el aroma a bosque que ha tapado por completo el ambiente pesado y polvoriento de la cueva.

Al abrir lentamente los ojos, nota que algo está realmente mal. Primero ve que está sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a una fogata de mayor tamaño, segundo está en un suelo rocoso, pero no es una cueva sino un bosque lo que la rodea y el tercer punto es el que más le preocupa tiene a unos metros de ella un hombre bastante peculiar, tiene la piel azulada al igual que el cabello y lleva una túnica que no hace que se relaje en absoluto "Akatsuki" y en una de sus manos un anillo de la organización uno con la inscripción 'sur'.

El hombre parece notar que lo está observando y clava sus ojos en ella -¿Estás bien?- comenta primero en un tono divertido aunque cuando no recibe respuesta su mirada, que hasta el momento había sido relajada, cambia a una algo preocupada -Si dejas que te afecte tanto deberías renunciar en este momento.

-¿Renunciar?- repite extrañada.

El hombre la mira con curiosidad negando con la cabeza -Estoy volviendo a dudar que vayas a poder hacerlo- añade extendiéndole un vaso con agua.

Al recibirlo Katt lo toma con las dos manos, no quiere provocar al hombre, pero no tiene idea de qué hacer o cómo llegó hasta ahí. Al bajar la mirada para tomar el agua nota algo extraño que hace que se quede mirando el tenue reflejo; su cabello no parece ser lo único de color rojo que tiene en la cabeza en esos momentos, sus ojos también parecen serlo.

Poniéndose de pie asustada y confundida deja caer el vaso al suelo llamando la atención del hombre que sujeta el mango de un objeto envuelto en muchos vendajes, al notar esto Katt retrocede, pero se choca contra algo rojizo y peludo que parecía haber estado durmiendo detrás de ella. Un pelaje rojizo bastante familiar empieza a moverse dejando ver a un zorro, de unas dimensiones muy similares a las de un caballo, estirándose y moviendo dos colas en el proceso mientras bosteza.

-Tu dueña está demasiado extraña- escucha comentar al hombre con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Orion?- pregunta incrédula Katt al ver al animal.

-Kisame…- dice el zorro en un tono serio quitando la mirada de pereza del rostro al instante y colocando su mirada penetrantemente sobre su dueña.

-Dime que es ella y no la loca de dentro de unos años- comenta el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose a paso rápido -Es el colmo que no tenga control y termine cambiando de lugar.

-No, no es esa- responde el zorro preocupado -Esta no tiene idea de nada aún, se le ve en los ojos.

Kisame chasquea los dientes bastante fastidiado -Eso es un problema, si nos llaman no va a ser capaz de actuar.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunta nerviosa alejándose un poco de ambos tambaleándose un poco al no tener un paso muy firme -¿Por qué estás tan grande?- pregunta señalando a Orion -¿Y por qué diablos tengo conjuntivitis?- agrega tocándose los ojos desesperada.

-¿Conjuntivitis?- pregunta Kisame posando por unos momentos la mirada en el zorro -Eso no es ninguna enfermedad, es el sharingan- trata de explicar hasta que nota que el zorro se pone alerta, agacha la cabeza y se cubre las orejas con las patas.

Lo que hizo que Orion hiciera eso fue que cuando Katt tenía las manos en el rostro noto que su anillo estaba un poco extraño, no era el que le había dado Kakashi sino un anillo de Akatsuki con la inscripción de 'escarlata' en él. La mueca en su rostro alertó al animal del grito que no se hizo esperar. Lo que sea que esté pasando es demasiado para la pelirroja, aparecer en un lugar extraño junto a un hombre mitad pez de Akatsuki, ver a su zorro gigante todo esto luego de haber estado deprimida durante más de un día era en cierta medida soportable, incluso escuchar que sus ojos tenían el sharingan, aunque no entendía en absoluto como era eso posible, también era pasable, pero perder el anillo que le dio Kakashi ya era excesivo, en especial luego de su pequeña charla con la anciana.

-Pudiste avisar- comenta Kisame algo enojado mirando al zorro cuando el grito termina.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- pregunta bastante alterada dando un mal paso y cayendo sentada al suelo.

-Nada que te deba de importar ahora- responde Kisame -Tienes que relajarte para que puedas regresar y olvidarte de esto.

-Hay que movernos a un lugar menos abierto- interrumpe el zorro -Si alguien nos encuentra va a estar en peligro.

-No, si nos movemos van a notar que hay algo que está mal- interrumpe poniendo la vista en Katt -Estaríamos arriesgando el plan por completo…- comenta mirando ahora al zorro -Y no creo que Itachi vaya a estar feliz si eso ocurre.

Katt observa a ambos hablando y cierra los ojos cubriéndose las orejas, no tiene idea de que está pasando, pero quiere largarse de ahí en ese instante, luego de todo lo que ha pasado esos días no puede soportar un evento tan extraño y con su mente uniendo algunos puntos está con una teoría nada agradable de porque Kakashi no le dio el anillo y encaja además con lo que la anciana ha mencionado sobre poder y reconocimiento "Akatsuki tiene esas cosas…". Poniéndose de pie de golpe llama la atención de Kisame y Orion.

-Ni sueñes en salir corriendo- comenta Kisame sonriendo con algo de malicia -Te va a ir mal si lo intentas.

Orion observa a Kisame por unos segundos y luego mira a Katt -Si te relajas vas a poder volver a donde estabas y olvidarte de todo esto. Siéntate y trata de relajarte, con un segundo que lo hagas vas a poder regresar.

Katt duda un poco, pero a pesar de que lo ve más grande y diferente a su cachorro peludo decide tratar de hacerle caso. Sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas trata de relajarse unos momentos, de dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo por unos instantes "Tengo que pensar en algo que me relaje… o dejar en blanco mi cabeza… lo que sea para salir de acá"

Momentos después y gracias a que aún alterada la mente de Katt tiende a divagar mucho tiene una sensación como si cayera al suelo, al abrir los ojos nota que está de vuelta en la cueva con Akina descansando al frente y el sonido de los asaltantes trabajando para Kurenai mientras la luz del amanecer empieza a llegar. De golpe y sin pensar mucho Katt se pone de pie y sujeta a su zorrito para examinarlo.

-Orioncito estás chiquito- grita casi llorando y abrazándolo.

-Yo soy chiquito- responde el zorrito tratando de salir del abrazo.

Akina ha sacado un kunai de la impresión, por un momento pensó que había algún enemigo al ver a su compañera saltar, pero no lo único que ve es una kunoichi medio histérica abrazando a su zorro. La voz de Kurenai no se hace esperar, parece estar preocupada por el repentino escándalo.

-¡Katt deja de gritar y dime que está pasando!- se escucha exigir a la jonin.

-Aparecí donde un hombre pez y había un Orion grande- responde provocando que Akina ladee la cabeza confundida.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Kurenai sin entender nada.

-Un tipo pez con túnica de Akatsuki- aclara -Y no estoy loca, me estaba hablando.

En ese instante se siente movimiento dentro de la parte donde está Kurenai -Katt, Akina salgan de la cueva- ordena bastante seria.

Akina se acerca a Katt y la saca junto con las cosas que tenían ahí, casi al segundo que salen se siente una explosión dentro de la cueva y una fuerte ráfaga de viento viniendo desde adentro. Por entre muchas piedras que caen y un túnel que se está terminando de colapsar sale Kurenai cargando a Sachi.

-Regresamos en este instante a Konoha- ordena la mujer bajando a la niña mientras observa los alrededores -¿Dónde lo viste?

-En un bosque… no sé si fue un sueño, pero era demasiado real- explica un poco asustada al ver que parece que Kurenai acaba de decidir aplastar a todos los asaltantes para salir de prisa de la cueva -Se llamaba Kisame…

En ese momento Kurenai le hace una seña con la mano para que se detenga -Ni una palabra más hasta llegar a Konoha- indica mirándola muy seria.

x x

El camino de regreso es incómodo, Kurenai insiste en que no van a descansar nada hasta poner pie en Konoha y le prohíbe a Katt hablar durante el trayecto. La actitud de la jonin parece poner a las otras dos chunin en un estado de nerviosismo, no tienen la más remota idea de que de malo tiene lo que Katt había dicho, la pelirroja por otro lado simplemente obedece, en esta ocasión ya llegó al límite de lo que puede soportar en eventos extraños, sino le ha dado un colapso nervioso ha sido por un milagro, y ya que lo que Kurenai pide es simplemente regresar a Konoha ella está de acuerdo, en ese momento sólo le interesa regresar y buscar a Kakashi, sabe que aunque no va a decirle mucho si va a quedarse con ella y en ese momento más que hablar lo que quiere es estar tranquila y segura y ambas cosas sabe que las puede tener con él.

En el momento en que tocan Konoha la noche ya había caído hace bastantes horas, aún así Kurenai planea hablar con la Hokage -Ustedes dos vayan a sus casas a descansar, ya se les llamará para que emitan sus informes- ordena dirigiendo su mirada a Akina y Sachi. Cuando las dos jóvenes se han alejado empieza a caminar junto con Katt hacia el edificio de Tsunade -Esto hay que informarlo lo antes posible- comenta Kurenai desviando por momentos la mirada hacia Katt.

x x

Tsunade es incapaz de responder o decir algo luego de escuchar el extraño sueño de Katt, se le ve seria, preocupada, molesta, frustrada y con un buen par de emociones más, todas a la vez; a diferencia de Katt que luego de todo lo que le ha pasado y el regreso sin descanso a Konoha sólo trasmite algo en el rostro: cansancio. A pesar de esto un rasgo bastante común de Katt hace que Tsunade sonría por unos momentos.

-¿Puedes llamar a Kakashi?- pregunta observando un poco la oficina de Tsunade, es la primera vez que viene tan tarde sin andar escondida.

-No está en Konoha ahora, lo mandé justo hoy día a llevar unos documentos importantes al señor feudal- explica la Hokage tratando de relajarse -No debe de tardar mucho en volver, la capital del país no está a más de un día- Katt observa desanimada a Tsunade -Hoy te quedas aquí, en caso esto se repita quiero enterarme al momento, mañana veré para comentarle esto a Shizune y para que Kurenai me de el informe de la misión, tal vez haya algo ahí… no debí de haberle pedido que se retirara- comenta levantándose de su escritorio.

x x

Ya instalada en un cuarto casi adyacente al de Tsunade Katt se quita la ropa y se cambia a unas pijamas que estaban sobre su cama "No tengo ni ganas de darme un baño" piensa deprimida sujetando fuertemente la mano donde lleva el anillo que le regaló Kakashi. Recostada mirando el techo del cuarto su mente empieza a formar la imagen de Kisame y el bosque donde estaban. Al parpadear Katt nota que lo que hasta hace unos segundos había sido una imagen mental se había vuelto palpable como había sucedido en la cueva.

-¿Otra vez?- se escucha decir a Kisame -Sabía que eras complicada, pero nadie me dijo que tanto.

-No de nuevo- murmura hundiendo el rostro sobre sus piernas.

-Si no logras relajarte vas a seguir viniendo y créeme, en unos días no vas a querer estar aquí- comenta agachándose junto a ella que se encontraba sentada -En esta época estás en un pésimo periodo de tu vida, no tenía idea que habías tenido otro tan malo antes.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta levantando un poco el rostro para mirarlo.

-No entiendo bien como funciona, pero el causante es la inestabilidad de tu chakra por tu estado emocional y el sharigan. La 'puerta' que te trae hasta aquí la provocan esos ojos, al menos eso es lo que entendí, cuando la de está época logre relajarse no volverás a tener estos cambios- explica acomodándose un poco -No te puedo explicar más y lamentablemente Itachi no tuvo tiempo para esos pequeños detalles, incluso quien sabe si los conocía… sólo hay alguien que podría darte una buena clase sobre esto, pero es una clase que te recomendaría obviaras.

-No me puedo relajar con todo esto- responde volviendo a enterrar el rostro en las piernas.

-No tienes que olvidarte de todo, sólo trata de relajarte unos segundos, con eso bastará para que regreses a donde debes- indica -Pero si no logras controlarte un poco vas a seguir regresando y eso es algo que tienes que evitar de cualquier manera. Sino te puedes relajar puedo ayudarte- comenta levantando un poco su espada -Supongo que inconciente o relajada es lo mismo para este caso.

Katt lo observa preocupada y decide que lo mejor es tratar de volver antes que el hombre pez decida arreglar el problema el mismo. Si ya había podido salir una vez quiere decir que puede volver a hacerlo.

x x

Esa mañana Tsunade va muy temprano a verla para que le vuelva a explicar lo ocurrido ahora que está más relajada. Al escuchar que el hecho se repitió en la noche aprieta fuertemente el puño, no parece estar muy contenta con esa noticia.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de hacer caso a lo que te está diciendo… no puedo creer que esté diciendo eso- comenta fastidiada la Hokage -Sé que es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, pero tienes que tratar. Hasta que llegue Kakashi te quedas en este cuarto ¿Entendiste?

-Si- responde bajando la cabeza, en esa ocasión si está de acuerdo con hacer caso y quedarse quieta.

La mañana y la tarde pasan tranquilas, Katt trata de dormir un poco, dedicarse a jugar con su zorro, tratando de evitar en todo momento de pensar demasiado en lo que le había ocurrido o procurando no ponerse demasiado tensa. Todo esto funciona bien hasta que comienza oscurecer, Katt esperaba ver a Kakashi lo antes posible, la espera se le estaba haciendo muy complicada de manejar, aunque Tsunade le había mencionado que simplemente lo mandó a dejar unos documentos empieza a formarse en su cabeza al idea de que algo le ocurrió.

Jugando con sus manos los minutos empiezan a volverse largos y el tiempo pareciera pasar más lento, en ese momento un recuerdo viene a su mente, el del sueño que tuvo como una semana antes, donde Kakashi se iba y no regresaba. La situación no es la misma, pero eso no quita que la idea de quedarse sola no empiece a latir fuertemente en su mente "¿Por qué me pasa esto cuando no tengo a nadie a mi lado?" piensa cerrando fuertemente los ojos hasta que una voz ya conocida.

-Y de nuevo vienes por aquí, me vas a obligar a usar la fuerza para alejarte de aquí- comenta Kisame observándola con cuidado.

-No… no vengo a propósito- responde ella bajando la cabeza, al menos el cambio de ambiente hace que se desubique un poco y sus paranoias bajen. Orion que estaba descansando cerca levanta la cabeza para mirarla.

-Mira, no podemos seguir aquí- declara sonriendo maliciosamente hasta que voltea el rostro de prisa. En ese instante Kisame se pone de pie y rápidamente la toma del brazo lanzándola contra Orion -Quédate junto al zorro y no vayas a decir nada, ni siquiera voltees.

Katt está con las manos apoyadas en el lomo de Orion y este la rodea con sus colas, su rostro se veía preocupado por unos instantes pero luego desvía la mirada como si estuviera aburrido. Cuando Katt pensaba decir algo siente un extraño sonido como de hojas arrastrándose por el suelo y luego una voz muy extraña.

-¿Ya están listos?- pregunta la voz -Ya deberían de estar moviéndose hacia Konoha.

-Mañana- responde Kisame -¿Por qué tanta prisa? Si crees que no vamos a poder podrías ir tu en nuestro lugar, eres casi como dos personas- agrega en un tono burlón.

-Espero que la pelirroja haga su trabajo- se escucha decir a otra voz esta suena diferente a la primera como si se tratara de otra persona, cosa que confunde a Katt "¿Son dos?"

-No te metas con la muchacha, sabes de mal que no anda muy bien, moléstala si quieres, pero sólo vas a poner en peligro la misión- interviene Kisame con un tono de confianza.

-No puedo creer que la hayan vuelto su reemplazo- comenta la segunda voz.

-Bueno, ve y díselo al líder- responde Kisame cortante.

-No, nos puede ser útil para capturar al jinchuriki faltante- agrega la primera voz.

"¿Jinchuriki?" Momentos después el sonido de las hojas en movimiento regresa y se escucha maldecir a Kisame mientras sus pasos se acercan a ella y siente como coloca su mano sobre su hombro. Katt levanta la mirada y ve al hombre azulado observándola con cuidado.

-Ahora ya no es broma, no regreses más, estoy seguro de que debe de haber notado algo extraño, te estaba observando demasiado- indica Kisame preocupado -Si te descubren quien sabe lo que te pasaría, no estás en capacidad de defenderte en el estado en que te encuentras.

-¿Por qué van a ir a Konoha?- pregunta Katt mirándolo desconfiada -No creo que sean aliados…

-No, no lo somos- responde Orion bajando la cabeza en un tono algo bajo -No es bueno que sigas preguntando, eso sólo va a hacer que regreses más a este lugar.

-Vamos, regresa a donde debes y vive tu vida tranquila- añade Kisame que se encuentra de pie junto a ella.

Katt cierra los ojos y con muchas dudas sobre no conseguir que le digan que estaba pasando decide que lo mejor es irse, simplemente irse y tratar de dejar de pensar en sus problemas. Luego de varios intentos fallidos por relajarse y un poco de preocupación a raíz de esto por parte de Orion y Kisame; Katt logra regresar.

En el momento en que abre los ojos nota que ya está de regreso y siente que la puerta del cuarto donde estaba se abre y ve al ninja de cabello plateado entrar leyendo su libro. Al verlo los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y se lanza a abrazarlo fuertemente. En el momento en que tiene a Katt pegada a él Kakashi deja el libro y parece preocuparse un poco al ver que no sólo estaba emocionada, lo cual podía ser predecible, ella se alegraba de verlo, pero en esta ocasión estaba llorando y temblando lo cual no era una indicación de alegría por verlo, nota que algo no muy bueno debe de haber sucedido.

* * *

Este capítulo… debo de decir que aunque traté no me ha quedado como yo esperaba, soy pésima con los sentimientos, en especial con los fuertes como deben de ser la desesperación y confusión extrema, simplemente no creo haberlos desarrollado ni medianamente bien. Esta parte a mi me gusta desgraciadamente… temo que no lo he podido trasmitir bien.

De todas formas, no me desanimaré mucho, ya con el tiempo y experiencia estás cosas se solucionan, eso si consejos y sugerencias son extremadamente aceptados y agradecidos en estos momentos. De paso aprovecho para expresar mi odio a Kishimoto (Los que hayan leído el chapter 397 comprenderán, ahora mi Itachi y el de Kishi parecen tener la misma intención con Madara ¬¬)

El próximo capítulo "La tranquilidad de la nieve" uno centrado en Katt y Kakashi (Esperemos que el romanticismo me pueda salir )

Siento que le estoy bajando la calidad a los capítulos… voy a empezar a tirarle la culpa a la universidad ¬¬


	53. Chapter 53

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 53**

La tranquilidad de la nieve

* * *

Pasan unos segundos en los que Kakashi no parece muy seguro si dejarla en paz llorando hasta que se desahogue o hacer algo. Con cuidado, luego de que transcurre cerca de un minuto y Katt no parece que vaya a detenerse muy pronto, coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de ella alejándola un poco para poder mirarla bien. Nota que la kunoichi está con los ojos rojos y empapados de lágrimas, la nariz también está inflamada y no está muy dispuesta a separarse de él ya que con los brazos trata de volver a apoyarse contra su pecho.

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que era mejor que viniera a verte- comenta en un tono preocupado mientras trata de avanzar con ella hasta la cama para sentarse y de paso recostar a Katt que no parece estar muy estable. Cuando logra recostarla en la cama se ve obligado a ponerse a su costado ya que la pelirroja no tiene intensión alguna de alejarse un centímetro de él -¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta acariciándole el cabello mientras con la vista parece estar buscando a la bola de pelo roja.

-Nada- responde con dificultad y casi en un murmuro luego de unos momentos.

-A ti te han pasado muchas cosas y nunca te has puesto así- dice en un tono tranquilo regresando la mirada hacia la cabeza de Katt que aún tiene el rostro contra su pecho -Cambiaste de mundo y no reaccionaste ni remotamente similar.

-¿Tsunade no te dijo nada?- pregunta unos momentos después secándose algunas lágrimas del rostro tratando de no separarse mucho de él.

-No, me dijo que viniera para que me contaras, pero que no me preocupara que las cosas estaban casi bajo control- responde levantándole el rostro -Aunque es 'casi' quiere decir que no todo está bien.

"¿Por qué no le explicó ella?" piensa mirándolo, se le ve tranquilo como siempre aunque se nota que está preocupado, pero controlado, al menos sabe que no hay nada inminente de que estar alerta eso hace que pueda estar tan tranquilo "Tal vez no debería de decirle nada" se dice a si misma abrazándolo más fuerte y comenzando a dudar si contarle algo sea adecuado, si lo es Tsunade debió de haberle contado y no esperado que ella lo hiciera.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió?- insiste al notar que Katt no parece tener la iniciativa de costumbre para contarle las cosas.

Katt desvía la mirada -No sé si sirva de algo que te lo cuente, Tsunade no lo ha hecho por algo- responde decaída.

-No me ha querido contar para no influenciarme, supongo que es algo en lo que no iba a poder evitar integrar alguna opinión suya y eso podría nublar alguna idea que yo pudiera tener- aclara sonriéndole y levantándose un poco para quedar sentado detrás de Katt y rodearla con los brazos cuando está también se sienta, aunque no la deja volver a enterrar su rostro sobre él, así que la mantiene con la espalda contra su pecho.

-No lo sé… no ganamos nada si te lo digo- dice no muy segura, ella sabe que necesita hablar con alguien y para cosas así se siente bien hablando con él.

-Necesitas hablar- interrumpe apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella -Y yo quiero saber que ocurrió contigo.

Katt lo observa ya mucho más calmada de cómo estaba cuando recién lo vio entrar al cuarto, duda por unos momentos, pero es la primera vez que admite que quiere saber algo y es cierto que ella necesita hablar -No vayas a creer que estoy loca- dice sonriendo levemente antes de contarle -¿Desde dónde?

-Desde que partiste a la misión- responde él enderezándose un poco en señal de atención.

Tomando aire Katt empieza a explicarle lo ocurrido en la misión aunque al llegar a la parte de la anciana, una parte que extrañamente llama la atención de Kakashi, Katt obvia mencionar los recuerdos de la visita de si misma frente al portal del dragón, esta retención de información parece ser notada por Kakashi, pero no interviene en el relato por ahora. Mientras continúa Kakashi la abraza un poco más fuerte sonriéndole, probablemente le parece un poco tonto que se haya puesto así por los comentarios de una anciana. Al llegar a la parte de la depresión sin sentido Kakashi retoma su postura seria aunque parece simplemente que le parece un hecho demasiado extraño, claro que nada lo iba a preparara para lo que escucha ocurrió luego de que acampaba en la cueva.

Al escuchar la descripción de Kisame y para colmo que Katt le de el nombre correcto Kakashi parece sorprenderse un poco, ella no lo puede ver, pero si lo percibe en leves movimientos de su cuerpo, al tenerlo tan cerca no es tan difícil sentirlos. La descripción de Orion tampoco parece ser del agrado de Kakashi que mueve un poco la cabeza en busca del zorro que hasta el momento no se le ve. Cuando Katt termina su historia, luego de casi ponerse a llorar cuando explica que no tenía su anillo sino otro, Kakashi se queda quieto, parece estar analizando la información que aunque suene extraña y sin sentido tiene demasiados elementos acertados así que no es mera locura temporal de Katt.

-¿Me fui de Konoha no?- interrumpe Katt luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-No lo sé, no podemos siquiera asegurar que haya sido real- responde Kakashi bastante serio apoyando su frente contra el cabello de Katt -Es demasiada información que no se puede unir, podemos especular mucho, pero sólo eso.

-No quiero irme de Konoha- dice unos segundos después.

-No tienes que irte- contesta poniéndose de pie y jalándola con él -Vamos para tu departamento, ahí descansarás mejor.

-¿Orion?- pregunta Katt cuando nota que no lo ve por ningún lado.

-Tal vez está comiendo en tu casa, sabes como es- responde Kakashi rodeándola con su brazo -Vamos yendo que necesitas descansar.

x x

Al llegar al departamento se puede ver la luz de la cocina encendida, Kakashi tenía razón al sospechar el paradero del zorro. Lentamente y sin soltar al jonin Katt va para su cuarto a recostarse en la cama dejándose caer jalando con ella a Kakashi que no parece poner ningún tipo de resistencia o un libro entre ambos.

-No estás relajada- dice Kakashi luego de casi una hora.

-Ya lo sé- responde acurrucándose más contra él.

-Si no te relajas vas a regresar ¿no?

-Según Kisame- contesta no muy animada aunque en ese momento siente que Kakashi se mueve un poco. Al levantar la mirada hacia él nota que está sonriendo y coloca una de sus manos por el área de su cuello retirando los mechones de cabello primero.

-Entonces es mejor que duermas- comenta el jonin presionando un punto donde tenía la mano y volviéndose la última imagen en la cabeza de Katt antes de que cayera inconsciente.

x x

Lentamente retoma conciencia, siente el sonido de las aves y el calor de otro cuerpo cerca de ella, con algo de dificultad empieza a abrir los ojos "¿Qué me pasó?" se pregunta aún un poco desubicada. Al lograr abrir bien los ojos nota que su mirada se cruza con el alegre ojo de Kakashi y en ese momento recuerda que ella estaba hablando con él antes de caer inconsciente.

-Tú…- dice con voz amenazante.

-Hola- saluda alegremente guardando su libro que lo tenía cerrado en ese momento.

-¡Me atacaste!- recrimina molesta sentándose en la cama.

-No, sólo te hice dormir- aclara sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Y qué pasaba si por estar inconsciente no podía regresar?- interrumpe no muy contenta.

-¿Regresar de?- pregunta Kakashi haciendo que Katt se moleste aún más.

-De donde Kisame- especifica aún sabiendo que le está siguiendo el juego.

En ese instante interrumpiendo lo que sea que Kakashi iba a responder aparecen dos pergaminos en la habitación, extrañamente es él quien los recoge y a los pocos segundos le extiende uno a ella. Katt lo recibe con curiosidad y lee el contenido sorprendiéndose un poco "¿Me planea mandar a misión ahora? Que extraño… normalmente hubiera imaginado que me iba a prohibir salir de Konoha" piensa desconfiando un poco en las intensiones de Tsunade "Esto tiene truco… además todavía no me siento bien como para hacer otra misión"

-Voy donde Tsunade-sama, tú también deberías venir- interrumpe Kakashi sentándose en la cama al lado de ella.

x x

-Que bueno que llegaron juntos- saluda Tsunade al verlos entrar a ambos a su oficina -Tengo un pueblo del cual no he recibido ningún tipo de información hace meses, lo más probable es que como el camino es tan largo simplemente estén esperando a que nosotros vayamos, no sería de extrañar, esa gente vive bastante ocupada y quien sabe si les interese mucho Konoha mientras no tengan necesidad de contratarnos.

-Quiere que vayamos a investigar- deduce Kakashi haciendo que Katt lo observe tratando de comprender a que se debe que la estén mandando a ella.

-Si, es una misión C en teoría, pero lamentablemente si sucediera algo, considerando que el que vaya quedaría aislado de Konoha, la misión podría volverse de rango mucho mayor, por eso no puedo mandar un equipo promedio de chunins y ni pensar en genins- explica la Hokage haciendo que Katt capte un poco de que se trata lo que está ocurriendo "Quieren mantenerme con Kakashi, pero como lo necesitan para hacer misiones le están encargando alguna donde pueda ir con él, incluso ayer que estaba inconsciente puede el mismo haberlo sugerido y yo jamás me voy a poder enterar" piensa fastidiada.

-Búscame en la puerta en dos horas- dice Kakashi recibiendo un fólder de manos de Tsunade -Y lleva ropa de abrigo, es una zona con nieve permanente.

-El chaleco sirve de aislante para esos climas, no lo usas, pero tal vez deberías llevarlo- añade la Hokage cuando Kakashi desaparece en una nube.

-¿Por qué me estás mandando a una misión tan lejos?- pregunta fastidiada, sabe que no hay razón para que ella vaya, simplemente es para que Kakashi pueda seguir trabajando mientras la vigila "Sé que no está conmigo sólo por vigilarme, pero esto me disgusta demasiado"

-Estás yendo con Kakashi, no deberías quejarte, a menos claro que quieras quedarte, él va a ir de todas formas- responde Tsunade observando a Katt cuidadosamente -Tú, estás llegando al límite de lo que soportas, te vendrían bien unas vacaciones y creo que las disfrutarías más si vas con él.

Katt se da vuelta y comienza a dirigirse a la salida de la oficina, antes de llegar a la puerta entran Lee, Tenten y Neji. El primero parece llenarse de alegría al ver a Katt, pero ella no está de humor para sonar amigable y anda bastante susceptible a enojarse con cualquiera que le dirija la palabra.

-¡Hola Katherine-sama!- saluda el muchacho de verde al verla dando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Muévete Lee- dice en un tono no muy amable sacando con su brazo a Lee del camino.

-Está llena del espíritu de la juventud- añade el muchacho sin notar la agresividad que parece emanar de Katt.

Neji y Tenten simplemente dan unos pasos fuera del camino hacia la puerta mientras la observan extrañados -Eso es estar de mal humor- comenta la muchacha al verla pasar mientras el joven Hyuuga sólo la sigue con la mirada, al parecer le extrañan demasiado los cambios de carácter que tiene, hace muy poco tiempo llegó desesperada y luego terminó saliendo de su casa extremadamente feliz y ahora parece ser la persona más gruñona del mundo.

Fastidiada y de mal humor Katt empieza a alistar sus cosas para la misión, que por la distancia del lugar sabe que va a tomar bastante tiempo llegar hasta allá mientras guarda su ropa se detiene a pensar un poco "No debería estar enojada… sino me estuvieran mandando no lo vería por mucho tiempo" se dice a si misma "Pero no es eso lo que me molesta, estoy cansada de que usen a Kakashi para mantenerme controlada o vigilada cuando algo me ocurre y lo peor es que no lo quieren admitir"

Luego de tener todo listo y empacar incluso a Orion Katt va para el departamento de Kakashi, sabe que mejor lo saca ella misma, sino va a estar esperando por horas antes que aparezca para partir. Al entrar ve que el jonin está tranquilamente leyendo su libro, pero se detiene al sentirla.

-¿Ya estás lista?- pregunta poniéndose de pie.

-Si- responde fastidiada -¿No deberías alistarte?

-Ya estoy listo- responde sacando una mochila de detrás del sillón y colocándosela.

-¿Y por qué no me fuiste a buscar?

-No lo sé, estaba leyendo- contesta rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza -Vamos, que tenemos un largo camino, espero no te moleste moverte en barco.

-¿Barco?- repite con interés olvidando que andaba un poco fastidiada con él -No, no me molesta.

x x

El destino inmediato que tienen es el país de la ola, ahí es donde tomaran un barco para llegar al destino de su misión. El camino no es muy largo, sólo unos dos o tres días, y todo el recorrido es por el país del fuego así que es una ruta relativamente tranquila. Desde que salieron de Konoha ninguno se ha dirigido la palabra más que para cosas estrictamente necesarias, esto no es tan extraño viniendo de Kakashi, pero si de Katt quien aún se encuentra un poco resentida con como se ha movida la situación.

La primera noche la pasaron tranquilos y sin hablarse demasiado, pero para la segunda, luego de casi dos días sin hablar la voluntad de Katt sede y decide que la ley del hielo en contra de Kakashi no es algo efectivo "Además no debería estar molesta con él… ni siquiera con Tsunade, al menos vamos a poder estar un buen tiempo juntos" piensa tratando de convencerse, que aunque si cree que ellos no son culpables de sus malos ratos, ninguno de los dos hace que le sea más sencillo afrontarlos, uno la ignora y la otra se deshace de ella "Aunque estar con Kakashi en si me mantiene tranquila" se dice observando al jonin que está sentado frente a ella leyendo bajo la luz de una fogata que hicieron y las estrellas del cielo.

-Kakashi- llama haciendo que él levante la mirada -¿Ya has ido al lugar de la misión antes?

-Cuando era más joven, hace varios años que no voy- responde tranquilamente hasta que ve como Katt se pone de pie para sentarse junto a él arrastrando con ella una frazada.

Acomodándose entre las piernas de él, levanta la frazada haciendo que cubra a Kakashi por la espalda y luego se envuelve en ella jalando en el trayecto los brazos de él. Con una sonrisa en el rostro se acomoda contra el pecho del jonin y levanta un poco la mirada para verle la cara.

-¿Ya te acomodaste?- pregunta divertido al verla.

-Si- responde alegremente. Pasan unos minutos en los que la pelirroja mantiene la sonrisa en el rostro mientras observa el fuego de la fogata hasta que luego de pensarlo unos instantes decide hablar -¿Quién es Kisame? Sé que un miembro de Akatsuki, pero…

-Un ninja perdido, no hay nada más que necesites saber- responde.

-Deberías decirme, terminé acampando con él…- añade con la vista clavada el la fogata -No tengo idea que estaba haciendo yo ahí, pero asumo que estaba porque quería- dice volteándose un poco para ver mejor a Kakashi -¿Tú te irías de Konoha?

Kakashi se queda en silencio por un minuto hasta que se acomoda un poco -Hay algunas situaciones en las que tal vez lo haría, pero ninguna incluye unirme a un bando opuesto al de Konoha o traicionar la villa.

-Estoy segura de que iban a ir a Konoha y no creo que a hablar- comenta Katt bajando la mirada aunque aún con las vista en él.

-¿Dejarías Konoha?- pregunta con interés Kakashi.

-No lo sé… tengo pocas cosas por las que realmente me quedaría hasta el final… y no tengo ese sentido de comunidad que tú tienes- responde sonriendo levemente -Mis lealtades son bastante reducidas y aunque claro que haría mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudar en Konoha hay un límite. En este mundo sólo me quedaría contigo hasta el final - añade dejando de mirarlo.

-No quiero que te vayas de Konoha- interrumpe acariciándole la pierna.

-No creo que yo me iría simplemente porque me dio ganas de hacerlo, incluso aunque ustedes se dedican a ocultarme cosas no llegaría a algo como largarme de la villa- explica volviendo a mirarlo.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas- dice mientras continúa acariciándole la pierna.

-Me desagrada que me oculten cosas, si lo hacen al menos que no me de cuenta.

-Eso lo causas tú por chismosa- interviene Kakashi sonriéndole -No se supone que debas de darte cuenta.

-No es cierto, estoy segura que si te pregunto algo no me vas a querer responder- reclama -Y no me refiero a cosas de tu pasado.

-¿Entonces?

-Algo que dijo la voz a Kisame- responde haciendo que Kakashi la observe con interés -¿Qué es jinchuriki? Estoy segura de haberlo escuchad o leído pero…

-En el camino tal vez te explique eso- contesta sonriendo -Ahora sólo relájate, que esta misión debería ser sencilla y puedes tomarla como unas vacaciones.

Katt se recuesta jalando a Kakashi con ella y luego gira para acomodarse junto a él dándole la cara. Kakashi acomoda la frazada y rodea con el brazo a Katt mientras jala con el pie la mochila de la pelirroja para tener más a la mano a Orion en caso ocurra algo, duda que si los atacan apunten a la mochila donde duerme el zorro, pero nunca está de más ser precavido.

-Kakashi…yo no quiero irme de Konoha- dice Katt abrazada a él -¿Me prometes que no vas a dejar que me vaya?

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a ir?- da como respuesta de forma tranquila.

x x

La frontera con el país de la ola es algo que Katt no esperaba, en realidad no la frontera sino la forma de llegar al país; un gran puente que une al continente con el conjunto de islas que conforman esa pequeña nación "No es muy común ver islas suficientemente cercanas como para poner un puente y que sean otro país" piensa mientras camina, pero algo le llama su atención; Kakashi. El jonin se ve un poco extraño, es algo difícil de notar, pero luego de tanto tiempo de verlo con su actitud de poco interés en todo ve como parece estar más atento al puente.

En el momento en que pensaba preguntarle Katt nota algo que quizás tenga que ver con la actitud de Kakashi -¿Puente Naruto?- pregunta extrañada deteniéndose.

-Así se llama- responde Kakashi volteando mientras la espera.

-¿Por qué tiene el nombre de Naruto?

-No tiene que ser el Naruto que tú conoces- interviene sonriéndole.

-Tal vez, pero yo estoy segura que sí, desde hace rato que miras el puente con atención- explica posando la mirada en él.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza aún sonriendo -Si, es por el Naruto que tú conoces.

En ese momento casi sin dar tiempo para que unos e prepare un adensa niebla envuelve el lugar. Katt camina hacia donde está Kakashi, por suerte estaban cerca y la niebla tampoco es sólida como para que no puedan verse a tan poco distancia, con calma prosiguen su camino, aunque Kakashi demora unos segundos en hacerlo, parece que estaba recordando algo.

Por algún motivo que Katt desconoce Kakashi decide no atravesar el pueblo cercano al puente y prefiere ir por los bosques cercanos para poder llegar al puerto principal al otro lado del grupo de islas. Entre intentos de sacarle porque no quiere ir por el pueblo y luego de cruzar varios puentes mucho más pequeños que unen a las islas llegan en la noche hasta el borde del país de la ola, a una ciudad portuaria que tiene grandes embarcaciones, todas al parecer pesqueras o comerciales "Este lugar apesta a pescado" piensa tapándose la nariz.

-De aquí vamos a partir- explica Kakashi caminando hacia un hotel -El barco parte mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a demorar?- pregunta con interés mientras observa el pueblo y los barcos.

-Entre una semana y media a dos semanas, depende del clima- responde antes de entrar al hotel -Ahora mejor descansamos bien, que los barcos nunca son tan cómodos y el barco va a oler aún más a pescado.

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunta alterada -¿Me vas a meter en un barco pesquero? ¿No hay uno al menos de carga?

-Es un lugar aislado extrañas veces van barco de comercio, los pesqueros vas más seguido- responde sonriéndole -Y además yo pensaba que no te molestaría el olor, creía que te gustaba la naturaleza

-La naturaleza es una cosa, estos olores sólo se crean en puertos- aclara bajando la mirada derrotada, sabe que va a ser un viaje muy largo si el olor a pescado va a seguirla durante el camino.

En la noche Katt puede ver como Kakashi no se quita la máscara por ningún motivo, no deja siquiera que ella se la baje para darle un beso "Maldito… el olor no te está molestando tanto con esa cosa puesta" piensa mientras trata de buscar una manera de dejar de oler el aroma a pescado. Como última opción termina durmiendo con una almohada tapándole la cara, al menos así siente el olor de la almohada mezclada con el del pescado del ambiente. Kakashi ríe un poco al verla, esta vez no está apoyada junto a él sino tratando de alejar el olor de su nariz.

x x

En la mañana ambos se alistan muy temprano, Katt revisa tener sus cosas bien y en especial que su zorro no haya decidido escapar de la mochila mientras Kakashi parece estar revisando los documentos que Tsunade le entregó en Konoha antes de irse de su oficina. Ya con todo arreglado y luego de tomar el desayuno ambos parten hacia los muelles, Kakashi alegremente caminando al frente de Katt mientras esta avanza tratando de no respirar y de usarlo para que el viento no le de directamente a la cara.

-El ninja de Konoha- saluda un hombre corpulento mientras baja por una tabla desde un gran barco pesquero que dista de parecer un lugar muy limpio -Es un honor llevar en mi barco ninjas de Konoha, el país se recuperó gracias a la ayuda que nos dieron con el puente.

"¿La ayuda con el puente?" piensa saliendo de detrás de Kakashi -¿Por eso le pusieron Naruto?- pregunta al hombre recuperando el aliento al recibir de frente la brisa marina.

El marinero salta hacia atrás al ver a Katt -¡Una mujer!- grita aterrado señalándola.

Kakashi observa extrañado al hombre y luego a Katt, mientras Katt se queda mirándolo confundida "Eso me lo esperaba de un pobre chico amante de las ciencias que jamás dejó de estudiar ni un minuto, no de un marinero"

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Kakashi a los pocos segundos.

-No me dijo que su acompañante fuera una mujer- comenta retomando la compostura.

-Tampoco que no lo fuera- responde Kakashi.

-Las mujeres son de mala suerte en el mar- aclara el hombre -No se lo tome a mal señorita- añade mirando a Katt.

-¿Mala suerte?- repite con interés el jonin -Pero si Katt no va a manejar el barco, no les va a pasar nada- añade sonriente provocando que el capitán comience a reír y Katt lo observe ofendida aguantando las ganas de saltarle encima y matarlo.

-Eso es muy cierto, supongo que ya que son de Konoha podemos aguantar algo de mala suerte luego de toda la buena que nos trajeron- concluye haciéndoles una señal para que lo sigan al interior del barco.

Kakashi se acerca a Katt, se coloca detrás de ella y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros hace que empiece a caminar, ella continúa con esa expresión de querer matarlo y él parece satisfecho con lo rápido que arregló el problema de que Katt fuera mujer. Al subir al barco el capitán los lleva a un cuarto, donde hay unas camas camarotes y que es donde van a dormir durante el viaje.

El camino en barco resulta ser bastante asfixiante en un comienzo, el olor a pescado inunda cada corredor y cabina del navío haciendo bastante fastidioso el mantenerse en la zona cerrada de este. La parte de la cubierta y los exteriores no parecen estar tan fuertemente impregnados con el aroma por lo que son más cómodos, lo malo de estas áreas es el aparente terror que tienen los marineros a que Katt esté en el barco y que Kakashi prefiere dedicarse a leer su libro en la tranquilidad del cuarto que les dieron.

Mientras transcurren los días Katt nota que Orion parece haber estado robando comida a los marineros ya que por el barco corren rumores sobre un espíritu travieso que desaparece grandes cantidades de carne y queso. El clima también ha sido otro cambio, la mañana del quinto día una blanca capa de nieve sobre el barco tomó por sorpresa a Katt cuando salía a tomar aire.

-Está va a ser nuestra última noche antes de llegar a tierra- comenta Kakashi cuando regresan al cuarto luego de cenar.

-¿Crees que vaya a nevar demasiado?- pregunta con curiosidad, hace bastante tiempo que no ve nieve en cantidades suficientes como para que sea un problema, pero ya que están entrando a una zona fría hay la opción de que el clima no esté muy amistoso.

-No lo sé, no es época de grandes tormentas, pero las nevadas grandes pueden caer de improviso- responde sentándose en su cama y arrimándose un poco para que entre Katt, que aunque le había dejado la cama de arriba ella insistía en dormir con él.

Katt se acurruca fuertemente contra Kakashi en busca de calor. A la mitad de camino del viaje en barco ya se había visto obligada a cambiarse la ropa a algo que la abrigara más, cosa que la molestaba un poco ya que tuvo que cubrirse bien los brazos y eso es algo que si se viera en la necesidad de pelear iba a molestarla bastante, los recuerdos de su maestro cogiéndola de las mangas y lanzándola por los aires inundaban su mente "Lo primero que haría si volviera es ir a pegarle a ese viejo…" piensa aunque en el fondo esta segura que el resultado de ese combate sería igual que los que tenia desde niña; una derrota vergonzosa.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunta Kakashi dejando de leer su libro y posando la mirada en a mujer que tenía hace más de media hora abrazada a él.

-Un poco- responde sonriéndole.

Kakashi se pone de pie y busca algo en su mochila mientras Katt se acomoda mejor en la cama esperando a que regrese con los ojos cerrados y tratando de estar lo más comprimida posible para no perder calor. Cuando él se acerca siente que coloca algo sobre ella, no es muy pesado y parece ser como una manta, una manta peluda y muy suave. Katt sonríe al sentir lo bien que abriga lo que trajo Kakashi, pero luego de tocar por unos instantes la supuesta manta Katt se inquieta un poco al reconocer la textura de lo que estaba tocando y había un problema en eso, esa sensación no se suponía que debía de estar en un objeto inanimado sino en un animal.

De golpe Katt abre los ojos deteniendo a Kakashi que estaba a punto de recostarse y ve lo que sospechaba, tiene encima un abrigo de piel y eso no la está haciendo muy feliz -¿Qué es esto?- pregunta sin muchas ganas de recibir una confirmación.

-Un abrigo- responde colocando una de sus manos en la frente de Katt -¿Te sientes bien? de la nada te has puesto blanca y estás temblando un poco.

-¿Piel de un animal?- pregunta titubeante mientras procesa la información en su cabeza.

-Pues si, ¿De qué otra cosa iba a ser?- responde un poco confundido -Lo traje de la vez que había estado antes en esta zona, es demasiado incómodo para caminar, pero como es grande sirve para descansar.

Con la piel encima Katt no puede reaccionar, es como si le estuviera succionando energía. En ese momento Orion salta encima de la cama al ver algo nuevo y llamativo.

-¡No!- grita Katt trágicamente abrazando a su zorro -No voy a dejar que te vuelvan abrigo los horribles cazadores- añade abrazando fuertemente a su zorro y con la mirada perdida.

-Mejor voy a buscarte algo caliente para que te calmes y trates de dormir, que en unas horas nos tenemos que bajar del barco- comenta Kakashi saliendo del cuarto -Orion vigílala.

Sola en el cuarto y abrazando a su zorrito Katt trata de no pensar mal del abrigo "Además no tiene que ser una piel mala, puede ser que se la dieran cuando vino algún pueblo aislado y en el caso de esa gente no tiene nada de malo que usen pieles, no son para comercio masivo sino para su subsistencia" piensa tratando de creer que ese abrigo que tiene encaja en esa descripción, se podría asegurar de forma sencilla, los abrigos de venta están muy bien hechos, los tradicionales tienen sus defectos o acabados no tan finos, pero prefiere no enterarse.

x x

En la madrugada, una hora antes de que empiece a amanecer, Kakashi despierta a Katt, cosa que no hace muy contento ya que le costó bastante trabajo conseguir que se durmiera. Medio dormida pasa por alto el abrigo de piel que aún tiene encima y mira con atención a Kakashi, no es algo común que él la despierte a ella.

-Ya llegamos al puerto- explica sonriente y subiendo a la cama la mochila de ella mientras parece andar buscando algo -Es mejor que te alistes.

-¿Qué buscas en mi mochila?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Esto- responde sacando el chaleco del uniforme de Konoha -Me alegro que lo hayas traído, que aunque tal vez sería mejor que usaras aún el abrigo te va a ser muy incómodo caminar y el hotel está cerca no creo que te de tanto frío llegar.

Al escuchar 'abrigo' Katt regresa a su estado de abrazar a su zorro y empieza a seguir a Kakashi sin pensar mucho por donde camina, el trayecto hasta el hotel es corto, pero el jonin parecía estar dudando un poco de sacar a Katt del barco, de la nada se había vuelto a poner mal. El pequeño hotel es bastante confortable, por la hora está vacío y se puede apreciar bien el ambiente que a Katt le recuerda un poco a una cabaña en alguna de esas montañas que se llenaban de turismo durante los inviernos.

-Tsunade-sama va a estar feliz- comenta Kakashi sonriente -Hasta ahora ahorramos en pasaje de barco y como nos quedamos juntos sólo gastamos en un cuarto- explica contento.

-¿Hasta ahora?- pregunta curiosa sentándose en la gran cama al centro del cuarto tratando de no estar muy cerca del abrigo que se encuentra al otro lado de la cama.

-Este no es el pueblo, al que vamos está al interior del continente a unos cuatro días de caminata- explica sentándose junto a ella -¿Tienes algo contra el abrigo?- pregunta al notar que la pelirroja cada cierto tiempo desvía la mirada hacia el objeto.

-No… bueno, tal vez sí- responde indecisa -Si te lo dieron personas que viven aisladas del mundo no tengo nada en contra, pero si lo compraste en una tienda en donde había miles de abrigos iguales a este pues ahí si sería un problema- explica desviando la mirada hacia el abrigo.

-Que bueno, vamos a dormir que todavía no amanece- dice poniéndose de pie y dando la vuelta a la cama para recostarse por el otro lado. Katt se acomoda bien dentro de la cama y cuando está a punto de girar para abrazarla Kakashi siente como este coloca nuevamente el abrigo sobre ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -Descansa- agrega antes de cerrar los ojos dejando a Katt en su estado de mirada perdida en la nada y si ella hubiera podido estar más atenta hubiera apostado a que lo hizo a propósito.

Katt se despierta, ya sin el abrigo sobre ella cerca de las once de la mañana, nota que Kakashi no está a su costado como esperaba sino está en un pequeño escritorio del cuarto revisando los papeles que le entregó Tsunade. Al ponerse de pie y acercarse ve una buena cantidad de apuntes y mapas con varias marcas, pero a los pocos segundos Kakashi se pone de pie tapándole los papeles.

-¿Quieres desayunar o esperamos al almuerzo?- pregunta sonriente -Orion sigue dormido así que no creo que te exija desayuno- añade mirando en la dirección de una alfombra donde está el zorro dormido.

-Esperamos mejor- dice estirándose -Tengo pereza.

Kakashi asiente y voltea en dirección a la mesa detrás de él recogiendo un par de los mapas y entregándoselos a Katt -Estúdialos un poco, no es bueno que vayas a internarte en esta zona sin conocer como es el lugar aunque estés yendo conmigo.

Ambos se quedan leyendo y viendo mapas ese día, el almuerzo lo piden para el cuarto, ninguno de los dos parece muy animado a salir de la habitación, aun se están aclimatando al frío natural de esa zona. Ya cuando ha anochecido Katt se pone de pie levantándose de la cama que era donde había estado revisando los mapas y abraza a Kakashi que sigue sentado leyendo documentos.

-Vamos a dormir- reclama con una voz engreída -Cuando acabé la universidad no esperaba volver a estar en el mismo cuarto con alguien 'estudiando'- comenta riendo un poco hasta que nota que Kakashi hacía bastante que debía de haber terminado y estaba leyendo su libro -¡Oye!- reclama en voz alta soltándolo -Yo he estado viendo esos mapas por horas y… ¿tú has estado releyendo tu libro?- agrega acusándolo.

-Ya había acabado los documentos- responde sonriente mientras rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza -Y como te veías concentrada no quise molestar.

-Eso es mentira, no eres tan considerado- dice cruzando los brazos.

Kakashi ríe un poco y camina hacia la cama -Mañana vamos a seguir en el pueblo aún, así que descansa bien mientras puedas, nuestro objetivo es a cuatro días de caminata en la nieve y aunque parece haber buen clima uno nunca sabe cuando una tormenta empiece a caer.

x x

Al día siguiente sin papeles que revisar ni nada que hacer Katt pasa el día tratando de obtener la atención de Kakashi, pero como siempre parece que lleva las de perder en contra del libro y para hacer las cosas peores el zorro se ha cambiado de bando y lee también desde el hombro de Kakashi ignorando los reclamos de su dueña. Para la hora de la cena Katt logra hacer que saquen la mirada del libro y salen a comer al restaurante del hotel, ya el clima no les afecta tanto así que para airearse un poco deciden hacerlo.

En el momento en que ven entrar a Katt la mitad de los hombres que se encontraban comiendo posan la mirada en ella, en un comienzo lo atañe a su llamativo color de cabello pero luego se da cuenta que no es ella lo que observan sino al pequeño zorrito que va sobre su hombro. Los corpulentos hombres van vestidos con abrigos de piel cosa que no alegra a Katt cuando nota que uno de ellos parece estar calculando el tamaño de Orion y comparándolo con un hueco en su abrigo.

Katt abraza a su zorro -¡No voy a dejar que te quiten tu piel y te vuelvan un parche!- exclama en un tono alarmista mientras Kakashi decide arrastrarla hasta una mesa para poder cenar, tratando de evitar que los hombres se acerquen a Katt a ofrecerle dinero por su zorro temiendo que se descontrole y los llegue a golpear.

-No estoy exagerando- reclama luego de la cena ya en el cuarto -¿Quién va a cuidar a Orion sino lo hago yo?

-Yo creo que se puede cuidar bastante bien- responde Kakashi sonriendo mientras la abraza un poco -No necesita que lo cuiden tanto y en el peor de los casos puede des-invocarse.

-Es un cachorrito- agrega mirando a su zorrito que se acomoda a sus pies quedando dormido.

x x

Katt despierta emocionada esa mañana, acaba de recordar que puede tratar de hacer que Kakashi esté un poco más cariñoso "Claro que cinco meses es algo extraño, pero igual puedo tratar" con cuidado levanta al jonin que está dormido a su costado.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- pregunta con un tono juguetón y muy alegre.

-No…- responde atento a Katt que parece estar actuando extraño.

-Hoy cumplimos cinco meses estando juntos- explica muy contenta -Estamos 17 de abril.

Kakashi abre un poco el ojo y luego parece estar pensando lo que acaba de escuchar -¿Existe aniversario de cinco meses?

-Bueno, yo no lo celebraría, pero ya que te has escapado del de un mes e incluso de nuestros cumpleaños no voy a dejar que te escapes de este- comenta sonriente dándole un gran abrazo.

-Estamos de misión- interviene él hasta que nota la cara de decepción que pone Katt -Cuando acabemos podemos hacer algo- añade sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Te odio- masculla engreída sin soltarlo.

-No puedes odiarme, es nuestro aniversario- comenta riendo un poco -Ahora párate que tenemos que empezar a caminar, son cuatro días de viaje.

-Sólo si me dices que me amas primero- responde sonriendo muy engreída y sujetándose fuertemente a su brazo -Sólo dime.

-Me- responde Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida soltándolo.

-Dijiste 'Di me'- contesta sonriente y poniéndose de pie.

-¡No!, no quiero que digas me, quiero que digas que me amas- reclama persiguiéndolo hasta que la puerta del baño le impide continuar.

x x

Entre quejas e intentos de abrazos Kakashi empieza a salir del pueblo seguido de la pelirroja que no deja de hablarle sobre que está mal que la ignore. Cuando logran perder de vista el pueblo Katt parece calmarse, están en un bonito bosque con muchos árboles como piceas, pinos y otras coníferas tapados con la nieve, y el suelo cubierto con una capa de unos diez centímetros mientras a lo lejos puede ver altas montañas cubiertas también. Al verse en un lugar tan tranquilo Katt se calla y empieza a admirar bastante contenta el paisaje y a disfrutar que la hayan enviado a esa misión.

El primer día pasa tranquilo y cuando empieza a anochecer deciden acampar a los pies de una formación de árboles bastante tupida, obviando por algunas formaciones rocosas que sobresalen un poco de la nieve, no parece haber cuevas en las cercanías que pudieran usar para descansar. Luego de limpiar la zona de hojas y piñones arman una pequeña fogata, algo que no es tan sencillo ya que tuvieron que buscar bastantes piedras para poder usar de base y tratar de limpiar la nieve alrededor para que esta no apagara la fogata.

Frente a la fogata que acaban de armar Kakashi se dedica a hacer la comida y Katt a tratar de evitar que el zorro se devore la carne antes de que esté cocinada, pero en un momento zorro y pelirroja se quedan mirando el cielo. El despejado y negro cielo salpicado de brillantes estrellas tiene algo más esa noche, unas ondulantes luces de tonos verdes y rojos que parecen olas flotantes en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el zorrito con los ojos iluminados por la luz.

-Una aurora boreal- responde Katt sonriendo -Hace mucho que no veía una.

-¿Habías estado tan al norte en tu mundo?- interviene Kakashi acercándose a ella también observando la aurora. Katt asiente con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de las luces -Ya puedes dejar de perseguir a Orion, ya terminé.

-¡Carne!- grita el zorrito olvidando las extrañas luces sobre su cabeza y dirigiéndose al plato que Kakashi le preparó.

-Te vas a quedar sin comida sino vienes rápido- comenta esperando a su costado que termine de ver el cielo.

Luego de comer se recuesta para dormir, con Kakashi junto a ella para conservar más calor. Estar en la mitad de un bosque cubierto de nieve, frente a una fogata y bajo las luces del norte realmente hace que Katt esté muy contenta e ignore el frío que en ocasiones logra colarse hasta su cuerpo. La aurora boreal empieza a hacerse menos visible luego de haber estado brillando toda la noche, y el sol saliendo por el horizonte marca la señal para que continúen su camino.

Mientras caminan sobre la nieve Orion corre al lado de ellos dejando sus pequeñas huellas por todo el camino; Katt observa al jonin y dibuja una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Caminando un poco más lento queda detrás de él y recoge un poco de nieve del suelo armándola en forma de una bola, ya que Kakashi continúa caminando al frente distraídamente decide lanzarle la bola dándole justo en la cabeza. Al momento del impacto Kakashi desaparece y deja un tronco en su lugar, Katt gira la cara buscando al real para quejarse, pero es detenida por una bola de nieve que la da de frente en la cara.

Quitándose la nieve del rostro con su mano Katt ve a su intento de victima parado frente a ella bastante cerca -Que no parezca atento no quiere decir que no lo esté- comenta caminando hacia ella y sacudiéndole la nieve que calló sobre su cabello -Estoy viajando contigo, si hay algo cerca nos va a ver a kilómetros- explica sujetándole el cabello y alzándolo un poco. Katt saca de su mochila un gorro y se lo pone en la cabeza mientras observa a Kakashi conteniendo las ganas de saltarle encima y enterrarle la cabeza en la nieve -Ahora sólo falta el resto del pelo- agrega.

-¿Quieres que lo meta en una bolsa?- pregunta en un tono no muy amigable.

-¿Puedes?- responde aguantando la risa mientras ve como Katt se voltea y continúa avanzando sin responder.

Esa noche al igual que la anterior acampan bajo el cielo, pero en esta ocasión Katt está dispuesta llenar de nieve a Kakashi, así que al acostarse junto a él espera despierta cerca de una hora hasta que cree que se ha dormido. Con cuidado y lo más despacio que puede se levanta un poco hasta quedar sentada junto a él, con sus manos junta un poco de nieve y luego la levanta para dejarla caer sobre el inadvertido ninja que duerme a su lado. Lamentablemente su plan se corta a la mitad cuando siente que alguien la toma por las muñecas provocando que deje caer la nieve a mitad de camino y luego con algo de fuerza la desequilibra haciendo que termine sobre la nieve.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- pregunta Kakashi un poco divertido apoyado sobre ella y sin soltarle las muñecas.

-Nada- responde forcejeando un poco para tratar de soltarse.

-Estás muy inquieta- dice observando como trata de soltarse antes de jalarla hacia él y abrazarla -Listo ya no te puedes mover- aclara sentado en la nieve con Katt entre sus brazos.

Con una mueca de engreimiento en el rostro Katt se queda mirando a Kakashi que le sonríe sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sabiendo que pedirle apoyo a su zorro es una pérdida de tiempo Katt trata de soltarse alejando los brazos de su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente Kakashi es más fuerte y la posición en la que ella está no ayuda mucho a anular la diferencia de fuerzas.

-Tenemos que descansar, vamos bastante bien, como el clima ha estado favorable creo que llegaremos mañana en la noche al pueblo- comenta Kakashi ignorando los forcejeos de Katt y sin quitar la expresión alegre de su rostro esperando a que la pelirroja se calme y quede dormida.

x x

Esa mañana despierta abrazada a Kakashi, probablemente ya cuando se durmió decidió soltarla. Acomodándose un poco lo rodea con las piernas y continúa durmiendo o al menos tratando de hacerlo ya que siente como él trata de pararse para poder continuar avanzando y con suerte llegar esa noche al destino.

Engreída y sin ganas de moverse Katt se rehúsa a soltarlo, cosa que termina en ella abrazando un tronco, aún así continúa engreída y negándose a ponerse de pie para continuar. Kakashi se coloca junto a ella tratando de convencerla para que se ponga de pie, pero no funciona, el grado de engreimiento que ha llegado es demasiado, luego de no poder enterrarlo en la nieve y con la idea de salir del bosque no está de humor para seguir avanzando, quiere quedarse más tiempo acampando bajo el cielo.

Luego de tratar de muchas formas y no lograr que Katt se mueva Kakashi observa como la pelirroja se levanta un poco del piso mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y expectantes -¿Me llevas cargada?- pregunta.

Kakashi sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, al menos ya van a poder empezar a moverse, con cuidado acomoda a Katt en su espalda y espera a que Orion se suba también, el pequeño animalito se coloca dentro de la mochila de la pelirroja con la cabeza afuera mirando el paisaje. Con todo y todos encima de él Kakashi empieza a caminar mientras Katt sonríe abrazándolo desde su espalda.

La noche cae y aún no llegan al pueblo, al tener a Katt encima Kakashi se vio obligado a caminar un poco más lento, aunque a lo lejos hay unas luces y no son las provocadas por la aurora boreal que se mantiene en el cielo nocturno. Kakashi deja a Katt en el suelo mientras arma el campamento, la pelirroja se ve extremadamente contenta luego de estar muchas horas colgada de él. Kakashi arma la fogata, pero al encenderla sujeta a Orion frente a los leños hasta que el zorrito suelta una leve ráfaga de fuego que prende al instante la fogata y se ahora tener que estar vigilando que no se apague.

-¿Estás usando a mi invocación de encendedor?- pregunta riendo un poco.

-Es útil- responde sentándose al costado de ella -¿Ya no estás engreída no?

-Un poco, todavía no he podido enterrarte en la nieve- explica dejando salir una risa.

-Entonces vas a estar engreída por mucho tiempo- comenta -No vas a poder enterrarme aunque trates mucho.

-Lo sé… ¿Y por qué nos detuvimos? El pueblo debe de estar cerca.

-A unas dos horas, pero ya es algo tarde y como te vengo cargando desde hace horas quería descansar- responde observando con cuidado a Katt antes que empiece a quejarse sobre que es un exagerado y ella es ligera.

Katt medita por unos momentos y decide acercarse por la espalda a Kakashi a lo que este reacciona girando para tenerla al frente -No te voltees- reclama sujetándolo por un hombro y tratando de hacer que gire.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunta con curiosidad dejando que ella se coloque detrás de él.

-Si te quitas el chaleco te puedo dar masajes- responde al notar la prenda interponiéndose entre él y las manos de ella. Kakashi parece dudar por unos momentos, pero luego de haberla tenido encima por todo el camino cede y se quita el chaleco, además el clima aunque era frío no estaba al grado en el que necesitara urgentemente tener toda su ropa puesta.

Mientras Katt se dedica a masajear la espalda de un contento ninja el zorrito se sienta junto a ella moviendo la cola un poco aburrido, Kakashi tiene una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aunque claro no se puede apreciar bien por la máscara. Katt está feliz de hacer algo por él, normalmente no tiene ni una idea de que cosa puede hacer que le agradaría, pero ahora encontró algo.

-Kakashi- dice luego de unos diez minutos -¿Ya pensaste?- pregunta juguetonamente.

-¿En?

-Qué nombres les vamos a poner a nuestros hijos- aclara aguantando la risa.

-Junko, como el personaje principal de mi libro- responde riendo un poco, y luego añade después de una pausa -Junko es una chica feliz.

-¡No!- exclama tratando de no pensar a que se debe la felicidad de Junko -No vas a ponerle ese nombre.

-Oh, ¿entonces?- añade tranquilamente.

-Ya te he dicho, si nace hombre le podemos poner Genma- responde sonriente.

Kakashi voltea un poco la cabeza para mirarla -No va a llamarse Genma, después lo van a confundir con un anciano.

-No seas ridículo, si a Genma le dicen viejo a ti peor- comenta.

Kakashi sostiene las manos de Katt y gira sobre su sitio mirándola de frente con el ojo muy abierto -¿No sabes la edad de Genma no?- pregunta expectante.

-No… pero no puede ser mayor que tú- contesta extrañada de la actitud, en especial del brillo de felicidad de los ojos de Kakashi.

-Genma es mayor que yo…- comienza a decir lentamente, parece estar disfrutando el momento -Aunque es entendible que no te haya dicho su edad, son casi diez años de diferencia.

-¿Diez?- repite algo incrédula -Acaso vas a decirme que tiene treinta y tres.

-Cerca- responde disfrutando la mirada de espanto de Katt.

-Eso es una calumnia, Genma no se ve de esa edad- empieza a decir hasta que Kakashi interrumpe.

-O actúa.

-¡Exacto!- responde ella aunque luego se tapa la boca mientras Kakashi sonríe satisfecho. Pasan unos segundos y Katt decide cambiar el tema lo antes posible, que si es por Kakashi esta va a ser la noche de hundiendo a Genma -¿Y te gusta Orion?- pregunta señalando la bola roja que está al costado de ella.

-No- responde para sorpresa de Katt -Nunca me gustaron los peluches.

-¿Peluches?- repite dándose cuenta que el Orion que señaló era uno de felpa y el original estaba sentado muy tranquilo meciendo la cabeza angelicalmente cerca de la fogata -¡Orion!- exclama poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el animalito -Tienes cara de culpable, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Nada- responde observándola.

-Orion, dime.

-¡Me!- dice el zorrito empezando a correr alrededor de Katt sin dejar de repetir la palabra.

-¡No!- exclama Katt tratando inútilmente de sujetarlo -Esto es tu culpa, te está imitando- reclama deteniéndose y mirando a Kakashi que observaba la escena sonriente.

-Yo no le dije nada- responde en su defensa.

-No, pero te imita- aclara acercándose hacia él y dejando en paz a su zorro.

Katt se sienta en frente y le baja la máscara -Tú disfrutas demasiado molestarme- comenta mirando la sonrisa en el rostro de él.

-Un poco- comenta manteniendo la sonrisa -Aunque la mayor parte de las veces tú provocas las cosas.

Katt se acerca cierra los ojos y le da un beso mientras con su mano sujeta un poco de nieve "Al menos quiero un poco de nieve en su cabeza" piensa hasta que siente como Kakashi le sostiene la muñeca de la mano donde reunía nieve. Abriendo un ojo y separando sus labios de los de él nota que Kakashi la está observando fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunta soltando la nieve de su mano.

-El blanco te queda bien- comenta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra llenarme de nieve- comenta un poco preocupada de que a Kakashi se le de por jugar y decide tratar de ponerse en una mejor posición, en caso él decida empezar a ponerle nieve encima. Con cuidado se acerca nuevamente a él y lo empuja un poco hasta que queda recostado en la nieve con ella sentada encima de él, aunque con la muñeca aún sujeta entre una de sus manos.

-Me había olvidado que te gustaba jugar en el bosque- dice sonriendo -Pero lamentablemente no tenemos a nadie cerca que pueda despertar.

-Oye, no me gusta tener publico…- responde bastante sonrojada mientras recuerda cuando estuvieron 'jugando' con Tombo e Iwashi dormidos bastante cerca.

-Que bueno, porque aunque te gustara no ibas a conseguir que yo acepte- responde riendo un poco y halándola hacía él y acariciándola a la altura de la cintura. De improvisto Kakashi rueda y hace que ella sea la que esté con la espalda contra la nieve -Te dije que el blanco te quedaba bien.

En un primer momento Katt tenía la intensión de tratar de salir, pero luego ríe un poco y se queda sonriente mirándolo. Luego de unos segundos en que nota que no está forcejeando y se ha quedado tranquila Kakashi se acerca a darle un beso soltándole la muñeca para tener ambas manos libres que usa para acariciar el cuerpo de ella.

En la nieve ambos continúan besándose e intercambiando caricias a la luz de la fogata y bajo el cielo, al no estar encima de algún mueble tienen toda la libertad que quieren para moverse sin preocuparse. Pasados varios minutos parece que los dos planean llevar sus caricias más lejos pero la repentina llegada de unos pequeños copos de nieve hace que Kakashi se detenga.

-Va a nevar- dice acomodando un poco la ropa que hasta hace unos momentos tenía la intensión de sacar del cuerpo de Katt -Vamos debajo de los árboles que ya nos alejamos un poco- agrega poniéndose de pie.

Katt lo observa un poco triste, aunque con la nieve cayendo no tiene muchas opciones más que aceptar y ver como Kakashi se acomoda la ropa e incluso vuelve a colocarse el chaleco. Ya bien abrigados ambos se recuestan juntos viendo como el pequeño zorro se refugia dentro de la mochila de su dueña.

-Creo que si íbamos a tener público- hace notar Kakashi haciendo sonreír a Katt y abrazándola fuertemente

x x

Al amanecer ambos están acurrucados uno contra el otro, Kakashi parece que se había despertado un buen rato antes que Katt, pero no tenía ganas de ser él quien rompiera el momento -Ya tenemos que partir.

-Ya lo sé- responde ella moviéndose sólo para acomodarse mejor contra él.

-No te estás parando.

-Tú primero- dice con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Katt siente un suspiro un poco pesado de parte de él y luego como su mano se desliza por su cuerpo levantando la ropa hasta que una sensación fría hace que sea ella quien salte del suelo al sentir la mano helada de Kakashi.

Con una sonrisa por no haber sido él quien se paró primero se pone de pie y se acerca hasta donde Katt para acomodar la ropa que movió -Tenemos que seguir.

x x

Ya a unos pocos metros de la muralla Katt suspira tristemente observando Kakashi, duda que continúe cariñoso o juguetón, aunque guarda algo de esperanzas, con suerte como aún siguen en sus supuestas vacaciones decide complacerla un poco más. En la muralla un par de hombres corpulentos y bien envueltos en abrigos de piel los observan con curiosidad mientras entran al pueblo, no debe de ser algo de todos los días tener visitas y menos visitas con bandanas de Konoha sobre sus frentes.

El pueblo está lleno de casitas de madera, en su mayoría de un solo piso con chimeneas dejando salir humo y los techos blancos por la nieve. La gente tiene pequeños trineos, algunos son llevados por perros y otros más pequeños son jalados por unas sogas por sus propios dueños con esto pueden moverse con facilidad por la nieve que cubre todo el piso del pueblo. Los niños jugando en la calle llaman la atención de Katt, ya que sólo logra ver a ese grupo en todo el lugar y se ve bastante numeroso, como de unos quince a veinte pequeños "Parece que juegan todos juntos" piensa observándolos con una sonrisa caminando junto a Kakashi en dirección a la casa de líder del pueblo.

-Bienvenidos ninjas de Konoha- dice un hombre bastante mayor al dejarlos pasar a su casa -No los esperaba.

-Tsunade-sama nos envió, hace mucho tiempo que no recibe noticias sobre el estado del pueblo y estaba empezando a preocuparse- explica Kakashi tranquilamente.

-Enviamos a un muchacho hace unos dos meses, pero jamás regresó- comenta un poco desanimado el hombre -Tal vez alguna tormenta impidió que llevara el mensaje de cómo nos encontrábamos.

-No se preocupe, nosotros le llevaremos esa información a la Hokage. Ahora, ya que estamos aquí tal vez tengan algunos problemas en los que podríamos ser de ayuda- dice Kakashi seriamente.

-No tenemos ningún problema mayor, un par de delitos sin resolver y unos problemas en el bosque con una criatura, pero nada mayor a eso- explica entregando unos papeles a Kakashi.

Luego de recibir los documentos Kakashi sale junto con Katt y mientras camina hasta un pequeño muro que rodea una casa se dedica a leer los papeles que acaba sin prestar demasiada atención a ellos. Sentado en el muro levanta la mirada hacia Katt.

-Vamos a arreglar un par de cosas por aquí, no tienen nada grave como ya nos dijo, pero si alguna se sale de control cualquier ayuda se demoraría bastante en llegar- dice extendiéndole a Katt unos papeles -¿Qué opinas?

Katt revisa lo que le ha entregado, son varias hojas con diferentes letras, algunas parecen quejas y otras declaraciones sobre un monstruo de las nieves. Katt deja escapar una pequeña risa -Algún animal que cambió de territorio y ahora está por esta zona.

-Ve a ver bien que cosa es- indica.

-¿Quieres que vaya y averigüe que animal es? En cuanto se los diga hay la probabilidad de que salgan ya bien preparados a cazarlo- se queja para nada contenta -Al menos si creen que es un monstruo no se le van a acercar

-Si se queda como monstruo de la nieve va a llegar un momento en que van a ir en grupo a cazarlo y lo terminarán matando, si saben lo que es hay la posibilidad de que tomen medidas que no incluyan ir a cazar- aclara al ver la expresión de Katt.

-Si, supongo que en eso tienes un punto- responde con un poco de dudas aún -¿Y tú?

-Hay unos problemas de robos, voy a encargarme de eso- explica sonriéndole -Y antes de ir a ver lo del animal busca a Orion.

-¿Orion?- pregunta confundida revisando su mochila y dándose cuenta de que está vacía.

-Se fue a seguir a los niños- comenta antes de irse.

Katt corre rápidamente a donde estaban los niños, lo último que desea es a su zorro andando sólo por estos poblados, alguien podría tratar de convertirlo en abrigo. Siguiendo las risas de los niños, que se encuentran no muy lejos del lugar donde los vio, llega a una pequeña cabaña donde ve a los pequeños reunidos y a Orion sentado encima de una caja siendo admirado por lo niños.

-Te traje esto dios zorro- dice un pequeño dejándole al frente un trozo de jamón ahumado que Orion no duda en comerse.

-El dios zorro está complacido- declara el pequeño animal rojizo hasta que Katt irrumpe en el lugar asustando un poco a los niños, algunos huyen y otros se quedan a defender al dios zorro.

-¡Orion!- grita molesta mirando a su invocación -Deja de explotar niños y ven aquí

-¡No te vas a llevar al dios zorro!- exclaman los pequeños que se quedaron mientras Orion observa la escena moviendo enérgicamente la cola y terminando su jamón ahumado.

x x

Luego de arreglar el incidente del dios zorro y dedicarse un par de días a descubrir la identidad del monstruo, que resultó ser una osa polar bastante grande en busca de todo el alimento posible antes de su hibernación, Katt logra convencer a Kakashi para quedarse unos días en el pueblo, ya ambos habían acabado con las pocas cosas que podían hacer por el pueblo. El jonin acepta quedarse a descansar un poco, parece que a él mismo le agrada la tranquilidad del lugar y que Katt se distrae bastante con la nieve dejándolo leer su libro tranquilo por varias horas.

Todo parecía perfecto, la pelirroja había logrado volver a su pequeño mundo feliz donde los problemas eran cosas que podía resolver, o al menos así parecía hasta la segunda noche del tiempo extra que decidieron quedarse. Los sueños con el hombre de armadura roja, cabello negro largo y el sharingan regresaron igual de fuertes y nítidos que antes, aunque sólo el pedazo exclusivo con ese hombre, el problema es que de todas las partes de su sueño, la de ese hombre era la más perturbadora de todas, su cabeza trataba de decirle algo, pero ella simplemente no lograba comprender.

-¿Estás bien?- escucha preguntar a Kakashi en la mitad de la noche luego de despertarse unos minutos antes algo agitada por sus sueños.

-Si, sólo tuve un sueño realista… tú sabes de esos en los que te estás cayendo- responde tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, no quiere contarle del hombre tan parecido a la estatua de Madara nuevamente, con una vez asumía que era suficiente "Ya le había contado que soñé con él antes, no vale la pena molestarlo de nuevo y hacer que se preocupe"

Un par de días más de descanso y un par de noches más con Madara en sus sueños, siempre de pie frente al portal observándola con esos ojos rojos y haciéndola pasar un buen par de horas del día evitando a Kakashi mientras trata de relajarse por su cuenta; aunque la situación es incómoda, no llega al estado en el que se encontraba por lo de Kisame así que prefiere no perturbar al jonin por simples sueños.

Kakashi decide que es mejor ir volviendo a Konoha. Se puede notar que sabe que Katt tiene algo extraño aunque no le diga que es, pero sea lo que sea, las vacaciones no están surgiendo el efecto positivo que esperaba y que en un principio se dio, ya que por varios días Katt estuvo feliz y contenta sin mayores preocupaciones en la cabeza, lamentablemente ahora está entrando en una decaída.

x x

Luego de dos semanas de camino se encuentran a sólo un día de Konoha y Kakashi decide desviarse un poco cosa que extraña a Katt, ya que ese hombre tendía a ir por las rutas más directas para ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo. A dos horas del punto en el que se desviaron hay un pequeño hotel.

-Aquí descansamos- explica parándose detrás de ella y sujetándola por los hombros.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta curiosa, normalmente acampaban y ese lugar se ve bastante más completo y cómodo que un hotel de camino promedio.

-¿No te estabas quejando que me había escapado cada vez que cumplíamos algo?- pregunta sonriéndole.

-Si, pero…

-¿Pero?- repite comenzando a empujarla para que camine.

-Nada- responde sonriente "Mejor ni me quejo, que si le digo que no tiene mucho sentido hacerlo sino es la fecha es probable que de media vuelta… además dentro de poco estamos cumpliendo seis meses" piensa sonriente -Acabo de darme cuenta que hemos estado bastante tiempo fuera de Konoha- comenta.

-Más de un mes- responde él.

En el cuarto que pidieron aprovechan para asearse bien y relajarse un poco, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no estaban en un lugar tan cómodo. Cuando Katt termina usa el tiempo en el que Kakashi se alista para dedicarse a arreglarse la cabeza "Tengo que hacer algo con el bosque y mi pelo, siempre me olvido de sujetarlo y termino con medio árbol en la cabeza" piensa cepillándose el cabello luego de haberse tenido que sacar ramas y hojas de este antes de poder lavarlo.

Ya limpios y frescos Kakashi toma una decisión extraña, obvia pedir la comida para el cuarto y decide comer donde normalmente come la gente que se hospeda en ese lugar. Tras ubicar un buen lugar y colocar una maceta en una zona estratégica ambos ninjas se sientan a comer.

-¿Y a qué se debe todo esto?- pregunta sintiéndose un poco culpable, como no le ha querido decir lo que está soñando es probable que él esté tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor ya que duda haberlo engañado al grado que crea que no le sucede nada.

-Nada en especial- responde mirándola -Aunque podríamos hablar un poco.

-¿Sobre?- pregunta desviando la mirada.

-¿Querías saber sobre Kisame no?

-¿Me vas a decir algo?- pregunta bastante escéptica.

-Tal vez, pero quiero que me digas que has estado soñando- contesta mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Nada nuevo, incluso desde hace dos noche que ya no estoy soñando nada que me moleste- responde sin mirarlo, pero al sentir que continúa observándola sin decir palabra sabe que esa respuesta no es suficiente -Era parte del sueño que tuve antes, en el que te ibas.

-¿Qué parte?- pregunta serio con la mirada fija en ella, se ve interesado en la respuesta que le va a dar.

-La del hombre que se ve como la estatua de Madara, cuando está en el bosque frente al portal.

Kakashi se queda unos momentos observándola muy atento hasta que baja la mirada algo preocupado -Hoshigaki Kisame, un ninja perdido de la villa de la niebla- dice Kakashi confundiendo un poco a Katt por el cambio de tema -Era uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla y actualmente es parte de Akatsuki… actuando al lado de Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Esa cosa envuelta en trapos que tenía al costado era una espada?- pregunta al escuchar que era un espadachín y recordar que el hombre de piel azul había sujetado en varias ocasiones un mango adherido a una gran cantidad de trapos y vendajes.

-Samehada, así se llama la espada- aclara Kakashi.

Katt sonríe un poco al notar que Kakashi empieza a comer -¿No vas a decirme más no?

-No- responde él formando una leve sonrisa.

-Y supongo que lo que me has dicho con algo de esfuerzo hubiera podido enterarme ¿no?

-Te hubieras demorado en encontrar y convencer a la gente adecuada para que te lo digan, pero es información conocida, y aunque no se debe de hablar de ella abiertamente lo que te he dicho no es considerado secreto- aclara apoyando el cuerpo contra el respaldar de su silla.

-Uchiha Itachi…- murmura, claro que sabe quien es, pero por alguna razón siente que sabe algo más, solamente que no es capaz de recordar que.

Al escuchar el nombre saliendo de la boca de Katt, Kakashi la observa con detenimiento en ese momento es claro que ambos notan el problema del supuesto encuentro con Kisame, y eso es la ausencia de Itachi sumada a que ella era quien tenía el sharingan. La cena luego de unos momentos transcurre como la mayoría de las que han tenido, tranquilas hasta que Orion decide que desea comer en ese momento y no esperar a que le den comida en el cuarto.

x x

Luego de mes y medio ausentes de Konoha logran ver la villa a pocos metros frente a ellos, Katt sonríe un poco, de cierta manera había extrañado un poco el lugar a pesar de haber tenido a Kakashi con ella todo el tiempo. Al entrar Kotetsu e Izumo parecen un poco sorprendidos al verlos regresar, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salieron, en Kakashi eso tal vez era algo normal, pero en el caso de Katt era algo extraño que estuviera fuera por un periodo tan largo.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade a entregar el informe y los documentos sobre el estado del pueblo al que fueron ven a la Hokage que los observa bastante seria cosa que no es una buena señal. Shizune que también se encontraba en la habitación deja unos documentos con los que estaba trabajando y se coloca junto a Tsunade.

-Llegaste en buen momento Kakashi- comenta la Hokage apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio y su mentón sobre sus manos -Iba a tener mañana una reunión con el concejo- comenta fastidiada -Para hablar unos detalles sobre Katt.

-¿Tienen concejo?- pregunta la pelirroja al enterarse de eso, hasta el momento suponía que Konoha estaba completamente en manos de Tsunade.

-Si, un par de ancianos fastidiosos que no tienen nada que hacer a parte de fastidiarme- responde si mucho humor -Y ahora quieren hablar de ti.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Kakashi serio.

-Hasta ahora obviando que Katt era llamativa no se habían enterado de varios detalles sobre ella, pero en este periodo de alguna manera parece que lograron unir piezas y desean conversar conmigo- explica mientras Shizune observa un poco preocupada.

-¿Eso es malo?- cuestiona no muy serena al ver el fastidio de Tsunade.

-No lo sé- responde observándola -Aunque al final yo soy quien decide las cosas aquí.

-¿Mañana dónde y a qué hora?- interrumpe Kakashi bastante serio.

Tsunade lo observa y luego se relaja un poco sonriendo -Puedes venir, pero…- responde posando la mirada en Katt antes de continuar -Tú te vas a quedar con Shizune hasta que acabe, y no te vayas a preocupar demasiado que lo más probable es que quieran quejarse conmigo por no mantenerlos al tanto sobre todos los detalles sobre ti, así que aunque el tema eres tú, el problema va a ser conmigo.

-¿Y por qué me tengo que quedar con Shizune?- pregunta ofendida, aunque claro la respuesta es bastante obvia y sólo consigue la mirada de los tres ninjas de la habitación e incluso la de su zorro desde la mochila -Déjenme en paz- agrega volteando la mirada y cruzando los brazos.

x x

Al día siguiente cerca de las tres de la tarde un pergamino llegó a su casa diciéndole que se acercara a donde la Hokage, ahí la esperaba Shizune sonriendo nerviosamente para 'acompañarla' mientras Tsunade y Kakashi hablaban con el concejo. Ambas kunoichis hablan para pasar el rato, por suerte Katt puede hablar con casi cualquier persona así que en ese aspecto el ambiente de la espera no es desagradable o incómodo y aunque le da curiosidad preguntar por Genma en nombre de la paz obvia hacerlo.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde regresa Tsunade mascullando algo sobre los 'malditos ancianos' Kakashi no está con ella, pero Katt asume que ya puede irse. En el momento en que está apunto de pasar por el costado de Tsunade esta la observa y la sujeta por el brazo.

-Tú te quedas aquí, tenemos que arreglar una cosa antes de que puedas irte- comenta y luego maldice viendo el reloj, para estas horas sólo se queda por alguna emergencia y por su humor parece que esta no es ninguna, simplemente el concejo debe de haberle pedido que haga algo y no le de largas.

-¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?- pregunta Shizune un poco preocupada mirando a Katt.

-No, nada grave, sólo se dedicaron a molestarme- responde observando el cuarto y localizando al zorrito que estaba sentado encima del escritorio -Y tú tampoco puedes irte- añade señalando a Orion.

Katt no entiende muy bien que está pasando, Tsunade empieza a pedirle a Shizune bastantes cosas y la kunoichi sale de la oficina en el instante para traérselas, todo lo que le pide son cosas que Katt desconoce, algunas puede tratar de imaginar que son ya que parte del nombre incluye palabras que conoce como pergamino, el problema es que incluso esos objetos parecen ser especiales ya que llevan un extra en el nombre. Con todo ya reunido Tsunade comienza a escribir en un pergamino bastante grande con una tinta que hizo en ese momento mezclando varias de las cosas que le pidió a Shizune, por extraño que parezca la Hokage está tomándose con calma la escritura a pesar que su rostro demuestra bastante impaciencia por terminar de una vez.

Cuando termina, luego de unas dos horas, Tsunade sujeta a Orion frente a ella embarrándole las patas con una sustancia y haciendo que firme el contrato mientras Shizune murmura que con una pata bastaba. Luego entrega la pequeña invocación a su asistente para que la limpie y le hace una señal a Katt para que se acerque.

-Fírmalo, igual que como hiciste con el contrato con los zorros- explica Tsunade.

Katt obedece y usa su sangre para firmarlo, no sabe que está haciendo, pero las pocas veces que trato de preguntar Shizune le tapo la boca explicándole en voz muy baja que Tsunade necesitaba la mayor concentración posible para realizar el ritual bien ya que de entrada no parecía estar muy dispuesta. Con su sangre ya en el contrato ve que Tsunade suspira fuertemente y coloca a un lado el pergamino.

-Es un contrato de exclusividad, el concejo no desea a Orion siendo invocado por otra persona, hace mucho que no me reportas nada de eso, pero estas obligada a no des-invocarlo lo cual es un problema- explica la Hokage bastante seria -Orion ahora en adelante sólo va a poder ser invocado por ti… bueno, cuando terminemos esto y falta una parte muy importante que espero poder hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay que traer el pergamino de invocación con zorros- responde bastante seria -Muchos ninjas con contratos pueden traer el que firmaron, el problema es que no tienes el nivel para hacerlo, así que voy a tener que ayudarte- aclara sujetándole la mano con la que había firmado el nuevo pergamino y trasmitiéndole chakra que provoca un buen par de heridas en la mano de la pelirroja -No te preocupes, no se va a poner peor y cuando terminemos nos encargaremos de esas heridas.

Momentos después Tsunade suelta la mano de Katt manteniendo una capa de sangre sobre su palma y sonriendo, Shizune se acerca con curiosidad y muy atenta a lo que va a hacer la Hokage. Tras una rápida secuencia de handseals y la evaporación de la sangre de Katt que tenía en su mano un gran pergamino aparece sobre su escritorio.

-No imaginaba que estuviera tan mal- comenta Tsunade al observar el pergamino de contrato con los zorros -Realmente parece como si lo hubieran quemado…- agrega sujetando el pergamino que ella preparó y colocándolo sobre el recién invocado -Me alegro que a Jiraiya siempre le gustó presumirme su conocimiento sobre invocaciones, hubiera sido un infierno realizar esto sólo con la información escrita.

Con cuidado prepara cinco recipientes pequeños y los llena casi hasta el tope con cinco diferentes mezclas luego posa la mirada en Katt y extiende su mano -No mas sangre…- comenta la pelirroja dándole su mano, luego de agregar una gota de sangre a cada uno de los recipientes Tsunade sujeta a Orion, al parecer también necesita la sangre del zorrito.

Con todos los componentes en los recipientes Tsunade procede a continuar bajo la mirada atenta de Shizune y de Katt. Emanando chakra por sus manos realiza una secuencia muy rápida de handseals, al terminarla el contenido líquido de los recipientes empieza a moverse por su mismo flotando sobre los pergaminos que se encuentran superpuestos y mezclándose. En un momento se detienen ahora todos los líquidos juntos en una sola esfera flotando sobre los contratos y luego cae, empapando ambos pergaminos.

Los escritos del pergamino preparado por Tsunade desaparecen y luego el mismo pergamino también, dejando solamente el contrato con los zorros que se ve igual que antes, incluso en el hecho de que se encuentra seco. Tsuande sonríe complacida y a los pocos segundos el pergamino desaparece, probablemente volviendo a su lugar original.

-Des-invócalo y vuelve a invocarlo- pide Tsunade limpiando sus manos con una pequeña toalla.

Katt obedece con algo de desconfianza, no quiere arriesgarse a peder a su zorro por un par de días, pero termina obedeciendo. En el momento en que el zorrito desaparece Katt se deprime un poco y duda en tratar de invocarlo, por un lado preferiría no enterarse si lo puede traer o no de vuelta con ella, pero ante la insistencia de Tsunade lo invoca y para suerte de ella con buenos resultado ya que el zorrito vuelve a parecer. Katt observa maravillada a Tsunade, la Hokage acaba de hacerla feliz, al menos ya no tiene que preocuparse por des-invocar a Orion.

-¡Listo!- exclama Tsunade -Shizune, encárgate de Katt yo me voy a tomar sake- estas últimas palabra hacen que la admiración que se había formado en los rostros de las kunoichis desaparezca y se queden observándola como se retira de la habitación.

x x

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que Shizune le curara su mano el día anterior, llega un alegre Kakashi con un pergamino en las manos -Tenemos misión.

-¿Yo?- pregunta extrañada -Pero si acabo de llegar ¿y tú que haces trayéndome el pergamino?

-Tsunade-sama no desea que el concejo tenga la idea de llamarte para hablar así que vamos a estar unos días en misión hasta que todo se calme- explica sonriendo un poco.

-¿Y qué hablaron ahí? Tú estuviste ahí- pregunta con curiosidad.

-No mucho, nada de lo que debas de preocuparte- responde mientras entra al departamento para sacar al zorro y poder irse con Katt -Ya me explicaron la misión así que partimos de inmediato.

-¿Y cuál es la misión?- cuestiona extrañada.

-Ya que sirves para resolver problemas de la gente con su entorno natural hay un pueblo que ha pedido ayuda a Konoha con varios inconvenientes de ese tipo, ya que es en una zona cercana a un país sin alianza es una misión que podría considerarse un tanto peligrosa, por eso es que voy yo también- explica sonriente mientras por algún extraño motivo se dedica a empacar bastantes shurikens y kunais del departamento de Katt -¿No sabes almacenar armas en pergaminos no?

-No, aunque si como sacarlos- responde sin entender a que vino la pregunta.

-Voy a enseñarte como hacerlo. Es bastante simple y sirve para ahorrar espacio, no demora nada aprenderlo, aunque sólo como almacenaje; aprender a usar los pergaminos como forma de ataque es todo un arte diferente y trabajoso- explica terminando de empacar por ella -Son ocho días de camino, tenemos que terminar la misión en dos- agrega un poco serio -Ten eso en mente.

"¿Y a Kakashi que le pasa ahora?" se pregunta extraña mientras es casi arrastrada fuera de su departamento junto con su zorro.

x x

Ocho días exactos, tal como Kakashi había dicho y llegan a un pequeño pueblo a las faldas de una montaña, parece una zona agricultora y las casas están bastante distanciadas unas de otras "Es obvio que van a tener problemas con animales en una zona así" piensa extrañada mientras avanza con Kakashi en dirección a uno de las pocas construcciones públicas que se ven. Durante el camino Kakashi obvió cualquier explicación extra sobre la misión y se dedicó a enseñarle como guardar armas en pergaminos.

La explicación del alcalde fue sencilla, hay animales en el área y quieren una solución, el hombre no parece ser la persona más instruida del mundo, simplemente es un trabajador más del lugar y no sabe como afrontar problemas de este tipo. Como es de noche el alcalde amablemente les ofrece una pequeña casa cerca de la montaña para que la usen mientras resuelven el problema del pueblo.

-Katt- dice Kakashi cuando ya están acomodados -No vayas a centrarte demasiado en esto, que no es lo principal… y no me preguntes que es lo principal a su momento te enterarás.

-¿Sacarme de Konoha para mantenerme lejos del concejo?- trata de adivinar con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, pero si hubiera sido una buena razón- responde riendo un poco hasta que retoma su postura seria -Actualmente tienes un problema y no me refiero a lo de Kisame o los sueños que has tenido, tus habilidades como ninja son complicadas de explotar adecuadamente, muy poca gente está a la medida de hacerlo bien y en este momento no hay nadie capacitado en Konoha y eso preocupa al concejo, hasta ahora no has podido desarrollarte demasiado diferente del resto de ninjas aunque se supone que deberías de tener habilidades un poco distintas.

-¿Y por qué no tratas de enseñarme tú?- pregunta sonriendo un poco.

-No soy el adecuado, Jiraiya-sama lo sería, pero enseñarle a Naruto a controlar al Kyuubi es una prioridad- responde deteniéndose al ver la expresión de horror de Katt.

-¿Naruto tiene al Kyuubi?- pregunta casi gritando.

Kakashi se cubre de golpe la cara con ambas manos -Había olvidado que aunque seas mayor no sabías sobre eso…- empieza a decir culpándose de su estupidez hasta que se detiene y observa a Katt -Espera, tú ya sabías esto.

-¿Cómo diablos lo iba a saber?

-Estaba en tu expediente- responde Kakashi extrañado.

-Lo único que había en el expediente era que el cuarto Hokage encerró al Kyuubi en su hijo…- responde dándose cuenta que aunque lo había leído en el momento jamás hizo la relación con Naruto.

-Distraída- agrega relajándose un poco y sonriendo -Necesitas encontrar una manera de desarrollar tus habilidades, y lo que el concejo teme es que esa imagen con Kisame sea realmente el futuro, uno donde cambiaste de bando y probablemente ellos si estén capacitados para ayudarte a que te desarrolles, eso es algo que el concejo no está dispuesto a aceptar, ya perdimos al último Uchiha que quedaba en Konoha y no desean más gente con habilidades poco usuales desertando.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a irme de Konoha- interrumpe Katt mirándolo un poco triste.

-Yo soy tu lazo con Konoha, eso ya lo has dejado bastante claro… si algo me pasara a mi ¿Por qué te quedarías en Konoha?- pregunta sin mirarla -Hay un par de posibilidades en las que si creo que harías ese cambio, no son muchas y son situaciones extremas, pero aún así son posibilidades- Katt se acerca y abraza a Kakashi sin decir nada mientras él la acaricia un poco -Tenemos que buscar una manera de evitar ese cambio no importan las condiciones que se den, ya algo se me ocurrirá- añade casi en un susurro mientras se quedan callados en el cuarto.

-Kakashi…- interrumpe Katt, se ve algo pensativa y seria "Ironías de la vida que seamos hermanos y yo tenga un zorro como invocación y el uno viviendo adentro" -¿Naruto tiene idea que soy su hermana? O bueno lo que sea que se supone que somos luego de ese jutsu que me mandó a mi mundo.

-No, Naruto no sabe nada de esto… incluso no tiene idea de quien es hijo, recuerda que su apellido es Uzumaki- responde Kakashi evitando mirarla.

-Lo que vi hace tiempo en la misión donde acabamos en el pasado de mi mundo… esa aura roja que rodeo a Naruto y terminó lanzándome contra una pared…

-Era el Kyuubi- completa Kakashi -¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre que era un Jinchuriki? Bueno, Naruto es uno, ese es el nombre que se le da a quienes poseen dentro de ellos uno de los bijus, en el caso de Naruto el Kyuubi.

-Vivir con un zorro adentro… eso debe de ser un problema- comenta tratando de imaginarse lo que debe de ser tener un ser extra dentro de su cuerpo -En especial con ese zorro.

-Naruto tuvo una vida difícil cuando era niño, la gente en Konoha más que verlo como el cuerpo que contenía y mantenía controlado al Kyuubi lo veían como la criatura en forma humana- explica frotando un poco su cuello -Vivió solo por mucho tiempo, fuera del tercer Hokage y luego Iruka nadie realmente lo trataba bien, al menos no los adultos y eso fue una reacción que los niños comenzaron a copiar a pesar que estaba prohibido hablar sobre el paradero del Kyuubi y ellos desconocían la razón de las miradas.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta con curiosidad -Era el hijo de tu maestro.

-Nunca me acerque a él. Hubiera creado sospechas sobre de quien era hijo, alguien hubiera hecho la relación Naruto y el cuarto Hokage- explica dejando salir una gran cantidad de aire -Y no me pidas que te explique porque no lleva el apellido de mi sensei.

Katt observa por unos segundos a Kakashi y nota que no se ve muy animado de hablar, al menos no mientras hace memoria sobre su sensei -Pero… yo no he visto nada de esos malos tratos hacia Naruto.

-Cuando se graduó de la academia logró ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros y la misma gente de la villa ya lo empezaba a ver como un ninja- responde mirando el techo pesadamente -Sakura por ejemplo, si la vez ahora defendería a Naruto si viera alguna de esas miradas que antes le dirigían a él, pero cuando estaban en la academia era de las que más lo rechazaba, no por maldad, era algo común, sin contar que Naruto la buscaba bastante y eso parecía irritarla mucho.

-¿Sakura?- pregunta sorprendida, no puede imaginarla tratando mal a Naruto.

-Naruto se ganó el respeto y afecto de Sakura mientras trabajaron como equipo y su relación se fortaleció más luego de la partida de Sasuke, ambos tienen una meta en común ahora- responde sonriendo un poco -No importa que en estos momentos estén separados.

-¿Cuando regrese Naruto van a decirle?- interrumpe Katt regresando un poco al tema de Naruto como hijo del Hokage y por ende su hermano.

Kakashi observa a Katt un poco preocupado -No lo sé, incluso tal vez sería una mala idea hacerlo- responde mirando un poco triste a Katt.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta molestándose un poco -El pobre debe de pensar que no tiene ningún familiar y para colmo acabas de decirme que tuvo una infancia que no suena en absoluto feliz.

-Lo sé… pero Naruto ha tenido una vida bastante difícil y emocionalmente no es una persona estable, dudo que se tome las cosas como tú lo hiciste, podría desde emocionarse hasta volverse agresivo por no haberse enterado antes- explica aún preocupado aunque se nota que no está tan seguro sobre lo que está diciendo -Sin contar que con eso hay la posibilidad que se entere que es hijo del cuarto Hokage.

-Aún así deberían decirle, es cierto que puede molestarse, pero eso es algo normal… luego de un tiempo en que lo asimile entenderá porque no le había dicho nada- comenta Katt mirando hacia un lado del cuarto "Si ellos no dicen nada supongo que voy a tener que hacerlo yo…"

-Naruto es complicado y si planeas hacer algo ten cuidado, no lo digo por ti sino por las consecuencias que pueda traer- agrega Kakashi al observarla bien y probablemente intuir las ideas que debe de tener.

A Katt le preocupan un poco las palabras de Kakashi, realmente suena a que Naruto es una persona que podría estallar con algo demasiado fuerte que le ocurriera "Aún así… se supone que es mi hermano, no planeo vivir con él ni recuperar los años perdidos, pero tiene derecho a saberlo y él puede decidir si desea realmente una relación conmigo o no" piensa por unos momentos luego de que Kakashi se queda en silencio "No tengo ni idea de cómo realmente debería tratarlo, no había tenido hermanos y… no tengo ni tíos o siquiera tíos abuelos como para haber visto bien como son los hermanos"

x x

Todo el día que siguió a su llegada ambos ninjas se dedican a revisar un poco la zona y ver a que se debe los problemas del pueblo con la madre naturaleza. Con algunos datos que recopilan y revisar en persona algunas zonas Katt traza sobre un mapa algunas áreas que deben de evitar para no tener encuentros muy cercanos con animales y sugiere que creen algunas vallas en otras zonas, como medida preventiva. Este trabajo lo hace un día después en la mañana mientras Kakashi parece complacido ya que el tiempo de dos días para la misión se está cumpliendo. Al regresar de entregarle su trabajo al alcalde Katt encuentra a alguien que no esperaba en la casa y ni rastros de Kakashi por ningún lado.

-¿Kurenai?- pregunta confundida al ver a la jonin esperándola dentro de la casa.

-Hasta que volviste- comenta al verla -Kakashi me informó que no estás enterada del propósito real de esta misión, pero que si tienes idea que hay algo más- Katt asiente con la cabeza, aunque claro no tiene la más mínima idea a que se está refiriendo la jonin -Todo esto fue para poder realizar una misión de rango A bastante importante.

-No entiendo- interrumpe antes de que la mujer continúe hablando "¿Rango A?"

-¿Sabes que tenemos una alianza con el país de la lluvia no?- pregunta y al ver que Katt asiente continúa -Hemos recibido informes de movimientos extraños dentro de ese país, pero al ser aliados una incursión podría ser tomada como una acción ofensiva, así que hemos tenido que coordinar varias misiones para sacar del país del fuego al grupo que se pensaba mandar, a mi se me asignó avisarles y prepararlos para la misión.

-¿Kakashi está en esa misión?

-Si, él se está adelantando, los otros dos que van a estar son Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Neji. Ahora voy a explicarte de que se trata lo que vas a hacer, ten en mente en todo momento que si algo sale mal nuestra alianza podría verse comprometida y peor aún el examen chunin pronto se realizará en Ame así que tenemos que terminar esto antes de ese evento como sea, no podemos mandar genins a una posible área conflictiva- explica tomando algo de aire antes de dar los detalles de la misión "Sakura probablemente va a ir a ese examen" piensa un poco preocupada.

-Voy a explicarte esto una sola vez, así que pon atención- comienza Kurenai observando con detenimiento a Katt -Tenemos información de disturbios en el país de la lluvia, esto no sería un problema para Konoha sino fuera que al parecer esta facción conflictiva se está reuniendo cerca de la capital de ese país, muchos ninjas están siendo atraídos a una especie de academia, lo especial de este lugar es que solamente van chunin y jonin, al parecer para compartir conocimientos. Los ninjas de Ame son los únicos que pueden ingresar lo cual levanta muchas sospechas sobre una rebelión y luego quizás una ruptura de alianzas e incluso ataques a otros países, Konoha es una nación colindante así que la probabilidad de volvernos blanco de ellos al poco tiempo es bastante alta. La misión es sencilla, infiltrase y sacar toda la información posible que pueda ser útil a Konoha.

Al terminar la explicación Kurenai le muestra las imágenes de tres muchachos, uno de unos dieciocho y otros dos de unos quince años -Estás son las apariencias con las que van a estar, Kakashi es el mayor- explica y luego muestra una última foto, de una muchacha de unos quince también -Esta va a ser tu apariencia.

-Espera… si es algo exclusivo de ninjas de Ame, ¿no va a ser un poco obvio que no soy de ahí aunque tenga la apariencia?- pregunta inquieta contraria a la idea de meterse a la boca del lobo.

-Ahí es donde vas a tener que demostrar que eres capaz de almacenar una buena cantidad de datos en poco tiempo, según las pruebas que se te hicieron e incluso los resultados de la parte escrita del examen chunin parece que tienes buenas capacidades, así que mientras llegas al objetivo vas a tener que aprender esto- explica entregándole un fólder con bastantes hojas -Este grupo de ninjas murió en el país del fuego por causas desconocidas hace pocos días, Ame aún no está al tanto de esto así que usaremos eso a nuestro favor.

-Si…- responde revisando rápidamente las hojas que le ha entregado "Si, no es mucho, en un par de días me lo puedo aprender bien" piensa hasta que nota que la jonin se acerca a ella.

-El cambio de apariencia lo haré yo, es en caso hayan sospechas el jutsu no sea tan sencillo de quitar, no creo que en ese lugar haya ningún ninja con el nivel como para contrarrestar uno mío sin hacerlo de manera obvia, incluso no creo que puedan discernirlos siquiera. En caso alguien tratara de quitarlo la prioridad que debes de tener es buscar una manera de escapar, es mejor un infiltrado anónimo a uno de una nación aliada- explica acercándosele y trasformándola en la joven de la imagen, una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes -Cuando veas a los otros trata de mantenerte con ellos en caso algo ocurra, ni Neji o Shikamaru van a poder mostrar abiertamente sus técnicas, pero ambos son inteligentes y hábiles si hay problemas sabrán como reaccionar y espero que tú también que desde hace bastante tienes una manía por sacar información de Konoha así que ahora usa eso en beneficio de la villa.

* * *

El Lunes 21 de abril el fic cumple un año de estar publicado (Y si, un capítulo por semana, aunque ha habido ocasiones en que me he retrazado y otras en especial al comienzo donde publiqué más de uno por semana)

Próximo capítulo "Un destello rojo por entre la lluvia" (Este si es todo en la línea de tiempo normal ^^) quiero ver si soy capaz de subir este capítulo antes que Kishimoto continúe el manga (Ya con ponerle los mismos deseos que mi Itachi a Madara al suyo me fastidió bastante xD)

Ya saben dejen review o… los hombres corpulentos de la nieve vendrán por Orion para usarlo de parche (A ver que tal les pareció este capítulo que me salió largo y ha tenido un par de cosas ^^)

Por cierto, sólo para la gente que es demasiado joven y no tengo idea si lo capten busquen quien es la mamá de Stifler xDDD (american pie) para que no anden leyendo sin saber a que se refiere Katt en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a Kanna-chan por el review (aunque no puedo responderte en privado porque no dejaste tu correo XDDD) y a los que me dejan review y por distraída no pude responderle en privado ^^ (semana con controles de lectura… andaba en otro mundo)


	54. Chapter 54

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 54**

Un destello rojo por entre la lluvia

* * *

Fujiwara Izumi era el nombre de la muchacha que debía personificar según la información que le fue entregada por Kurenai. Quitando algunos de los mechones castaño claro de su rostro relee los documentos que le fueron entregados una y otra vez, sabe que no puede equivocarse en nada y aunque luego de cinco días de estarlos estudiando podría dar un examen sin equivocarse, tener que responder naturalmente con ese conocimiento era algo más complicado. Los datos de la joven están a su vez acompañados por los del equipo que la acompañaba "Los cuatro eran bastante jóvenes… una lástima que hayan terminado muertos" piensa revisando los datos de ese equipo -Nagaya, Tatsuro, Hitoshi- murmura los nombres de los que serán personificados por Kakashi, Shikamaru y Neji mientras se acomoda bien contra el tronco del árbol en el que está descansando.

Soltando un suspiro observa los alrededores desanimada incluso antes de empezar la misión ya había tenido un pequeño error "Si Kurenai no me hubiera avisado sobre Orion lo hubiera dejado invocado hasta llegar al lugar y eso hubiera sido un problema mayúsculo" se dice a si misma recordando que antes de partir la mujer hizo que des-invocara al zorro -Que suerte que ya no es un problema invocarlo- dice devolviendo la vista a los papeles para seguir estudiándolos, ya está bastante cerca de llegar a su objetivo y a un par de horas, cuando retome su camino, de entrar al país del río. Antes de llegar al mencionado país debe de quemar la información que se le ha dado por lo que no tiene mucho tiempo más para repasar.

x x

Entre los frondosos árboles logra distinguir una construcción bastante grande e imponente, parece una especie de fuerte rodeado por una muralla gris completamente hecha de piedra. Al acercarse empieza a caminar a paso normal, observando con algo de asombro el tamaño de la construcción y lo resistente que se ve "Kakashi es el único que debe de estar, los otros dos deben de estar llegando en un par de días…" piensa sin mucha confianza mientras se detiene frente a una puerta de madera que se ve bastante sólida "Y espero que sea verdad que mis habilidades encajan un poco con las que tenía Izumi, que por más que he leído los documentos va a haber un problema en lo que es genjutsus, la muchacha no estaba tan mal como yo"

A los pocos momentos de haber tocado la puerta se abre dejando ver una especie de guardia que la observa bien y luego de presentarle unos documentos este la deja pasar indicándole a donde debe de dirigirse para sus pruebas. La sola mención de lo que parece va a ser un pequeño examen pone nerviosa a la kunoichi que trata como puede de ocultar la sensación "Nadie mencionó nada de pruebas" se queja mentalmente tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquila posible, al menos en apariencia.

Sin la muralla cubriendo su visión puede observar las construcciones, hacia el lado opuesto a donde ella entró se puede apreciar un gran edificio de unos ocho pisos, en todo el perímetro interior de la muralla hay unas construcciones más pequeñas de dos pisos y estás terminan uniéndose al gran edificio. La zona central es bastante espaciosa con algunas construcciones, todas de un solo piso y el resto decorado con verdes jardines "Este lugar es bastante grande" piensa no muy contenta imaginando que debe de albergar una buena cantidad de ninjas. Al ser de noche unos faroles iluminan los caminos de piedra que conectan las diferentes áreas del lugar, son la única iluminación ya que a diferencia de la mayoría de noches en Konoha, aquí no se puede ver ni una sola estrella colarse por el cielo tapado por las nubes.

Al pararse frente a la entrada del gran edificio un ninja aparece a su costado, en su frente lleva la bandana de Ame -Bienvenida- saluda cortésmente -Ven por aquí, sé que es algo tarde y debes de estar cansada, pero es norma que las pruebas se hagan al momento que llegas, no importa a que hora sea.

Asintiendo con la cabeza sigue al ninja, que es un muchacho cercano a su edad real, claro que en ese momento ella se ve unos siete años menor de lo que es en verdad. Por unos corredores el joven termina llevándola hasta unas escaleras y luego terminan en un sótano a unos dos pisos de profundidad.

-Aquí es- indica abriendo una puerta -Kanori-sama se encargará yo estaré en caso mi ayuda sea requerida.

"¿Quién demonios es Kanori?" se pregunta comenzando a preocuparse "Bueno, no importa… sólo espero que Izumi no haya sido conocida de él" piensa entrando después del joven. La habitación a la que ingresa es muy similar a un Dojo y en el centro hay un hombre de mediana edad de pie y bastante serio observándola entrar.

-Kanori-sama- saluda respetuosamente bajando un poco la cabeza y luego manteniéndose de pie muy recta "Si funciona con Tsunade… debe funcionar con toda la gente que le agregan el sama"

-Izumi-san- dice el hombre observándola con detenimiento -Nagaya-san me había comentado que el último equipo que tuvo a cargo vendría, me alegro que hayas podido hacerlo tan rápido. Debes de querer descansar así que hagamos esto deprisa.

Las pruebas que debía realizar eran para medir su nivel en las tres ramas de las artes ninjas. El taijutsu y ninjutsu logró demostrar una habilidad bastante alta, aunque trató de contenerse en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para adaptarse al perfil de habilidades de Izumi el instinto al detener golpes y contraatacar le hacían difícil la tarea; en el lado del genjutsu Kanori y el joven que estaba observando no podían creer lo mal que le estaba yendo.

-Debe de ser por el cansancio- comenta el joven tratando de dar una explicación coherente -Es tarde y luego de las otras dos pruebas es algo comprensible.

Kanori parece estar de acuerdo aunque observa a Katt bastante serio -Lamentablemente aunque sea por esas razones tengo que dar el resultado ahora y no es muy favorable, a diferencia de los dos anteriores.

Un par de datos que anota en unas hojas y Kanori sale del cuarto dejando a cargo al joven. Al quedarse solos este le sonríe a Katt -Por cierto, mi nombre es Minami Ichiro.

Katt sonríe y decide que, aunque no sabe si sonará tonta o no tiene algunas cosas que debería preguntar -Ichiro-san ¿Estas pruebas sirven para algo más que conocer el nivel?

-Si- responde amablemente mientras toma su mochila y la coloca en su hombro -Vamos, te explico mientras te muestro donde será tu cuarto- añade comenzando a caminar -Como debes de haberte enterado solamente los jonin y chunin tenemos la oportunidad de venir aquí, en el caso de los jonin es un trabajo completo de aprendizaje en grupo, los chunin son colocados dependiendo del nivel de sus habilidades en grupos donde tendrán la suerte de ser instruidos por maestros en las áreas e igual que los jonin también podrán aprender entre ellos.

-¿Eso no es un poco arriesgado?- pregunta sintiendo que eso chocaba con el secretismo que muchos ninjas tenían con sus habilidades.

-Por un lado, pero considerando como está la situación actualmente muchos estamos dispuestos a perder el secretismo de nuestras técnicas- responde Ichiro con la vista clavada al frente y con un semblante serio -No es lo ideal, pero incluso no debería de ser un problema, somos de la misma nación y nos estamos reuniendo justamente para reforzar nuestro potencial como nación ninja.

Katt asiente con la cabeza aunque en realidad quisiera poder ahondar más en el tema "No tengo idea exacta a que se refiere con 'la situación actual' y eso de reforzar potencial suena a que deben de esperar algún tipo de encuentro o algo les ocurrió y desean arreglar algo que no salió bien" piensa mientras continúa caminando a su lado -¿Entonces voy a estar con gente de mi nivel perfeccionando mis técnicas?

-Si, aunque en el caso de tus genjutsus sería casi aprendiéndolos- responde tratando de no reír muy fuerte -No eres muy buena, incluso una persona cansada hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo, pero no te preocupes en lo que respecta a taijutsu y ninjutsu estás bastante bien.

Ichiro se detiene frente a una puerta que está en el área de la construcción que rodea el perímetro interno de la muralla -Tu cuarto, tienes suerte que no tienes compañero por ahora, ya cuando alguien más venga si es chunin lo acomodaremos por acá.

-¿Compañero?- pregunta haciendo un poco de énfasis en la 'o' del final de la palabra "Aquí si que confían en que nadie va a hacer nada o quizás no les interesa"

-Kanori-sama no ve la necesidad de separarnos dependiendo de si somos hombres o mujeres; ya bastante hizo con poner un grupo de los cuartos a chunins y otros a jonins- responde suspirando un poco -Nos alejan de los ninjas que realmente podemos aprender.

-Pensé que eras jonin- dice sonriéndole.

-No, soy chunin- aclara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro entregándole las llaves del cuarto y su mochila -Estoy al fondo del corredor si necesitas algo- agrega entregándole un papel y comenzando a alejarse.

Katt entra a su habitación y luego de prender la luz posa la vista en el papel 'Taijutsu avanzado, ninjutsu avanzado, genjutsu básico...' lee aunque se detiene ante lo último "Ya se que apesto en genjutsu, pero no es para que me lo refrieguen en la cara" piensa bastante amargada mientras continúa leyendo el resto que eran unos horarios, números y unas indicaciones sobre como llegar, así que asume que son los lugares a los que debe de ir.

x x

Esa mañana se despierta temprano, la noche anterior luego de revisar el papel que le entregó Ichiro dejó su mochila a un lado y se quedó dormida sobre la cama tratando de no pensar demasiado en la situación en la que estaba metida. Con un gran bostezo y estirándose un poco se pone de pie y observa el cuarto en el que está. Es una habitación no muy espaciosa, tiene dos camas, dos mesas de noche, un par de escritorios, un librero vacío y un ropero de buen tamaño; aparte de la puerta de entrada hay otra que dirige a un baño bastante sencillo, pero con todo lo necesario.

Tras un pequeño sobresalto al verse en el espejo del baño Katt se relaja, era la primera vez que se veía bien el rostro en un espejo, hasta ese momento sólo había visto su imagen en una fotografía "Bonitos ojos" piensa observando un par de esferas verde claro en su rostro, ahora enmarcado por un cabello color castaño claro que llega exactamente a la altura de los hombros. Ya lista y bien arreglada decide ir a averiguar como se supone que va a desayunar "Esto es sencillo, sólo debo de seguir a la gente"

Seguir a la gente que se mueve con cara de necesidad de alimento, eso es algo bastante común para encontrar una cafetería o el lugar donde venden alimentos, hay un buen grupo de hombres que son incapaces de esconder esa expresión de hambre de sus rostro "Al menos se ven más civilizados que los de la universidad" piensa al llegar a una especie de comedor. Al sentarse para desayunar nota que la mayoría de los presentes parecen conocer al menos a una persona "Eso no es bueno… la ventaja es que al menos ya no soy el punto rojo solitario" se dice a si misma relajándose un poco al no ser tan llamativa. Pero buscando con la mirada a su 'nueva mejor amiga' "Necesito a alguien que se vea tranquila" piensa hasta que da con una muchacha que está desayunando sola, ya que parece ser de unos dieciséis, que es la edad que aparenta ahora, decide acercarse y entablar una conversación.

-Hola- saluda alegremente con su bandeja en las manos y de pie frente a la mesa de la muchacha -¿Puedo sentarme?

La joven levanta la mirada -Claro- responde mirándola con un poco de curiosidad aunque sin posar la vista por mucho rato.

-Soy Izumi- se presenta Katt con una sonrisa en el rostro dispuesta a continuar su desayuno.

-Yo soy Nakagawa Yukie- añade inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"El apellido, detesto olvidarme de eso…" se recrimina en la cabeza al notar que no debe de haber sonado muy educada -¿Eres nueva también?- pregunta rápidamente para no crear un ambiente de silencio incómodo.

-Llevo unos días- responde sonriendo levemente hasta que desvía su mirada a la entrada del comedor.

Una mujer rubia bastante atractiva y con ropa algo reveladora entra al lugar charlando animadamente con un joven de cabello castaño oscuro que Katt había visto en una fotografía "Kakashi…" piensa al verlo tratando de contenerse para no saltarle encima. El hecho de verlo hablando de una manera tan abierta le choca demasiado y aunque trata de repetirse en la cabeza que simplemente está actuando se le hace difícil aceptar que esa mujer sea con la que lo esté haciendo.

-Koninobu Noriko- escucha decir a Yukie -Es bastante famosa, una jonin muy talentosa por sus habilidades y por lo bien que se conserva para su edad.

Al escuchar esto Katt voltea con una expresión tranquila -¿Sabes que edad tiene exactamente?- pregunta tratando de aparentar que está calmada y que tiene algo de conocimiento sobre la rubia.

-Exactamente no estoy segura, pero yo diría que unos cuarenta años… al menos- responde Yukie regresando la mirada a su desayuno

Mientras tanto Katt trata de aguantar las ganas de partirle el cuello a Kakashi por ser incapaz de actuar así con ella y a la rubia simplemente por acercársele a él. Cuando se hace hora para sus clases Katt se pone de pie y al salir logra captar un buen ángulo de la mesa donde se encuentran esos dos viendo algo que no le agrada mucho, Noriko parece estar riendo un poco y colocando su mano sobre la de Kakashi. Aguantándose los celos como puede sale del comedor y busca algún lugar no tan abierto para poder soltar todas las muecas de odio que llevaba a cumuladas "¡Por dios, tiene cuarenta y Kakashi parece de menos de veinte! ¿Quién se cree, la mamá de Stifler?" piensa furiosa; ese fue el inicio de un mal día.

x x

Esperando para su clase de genjutsu básico se da cuenta que el resto de alumnos la está mirando y hay algo en común entre todos ellos; son hombres y todos se ven grandes, fuertes y no muy brillantes. Antes de poder tratar de escapar de la clase un ninja aparece haciendo que todos posen la vista en él.

El recién llegado suspira pesadamente mientras observa a los presentes hasta que posa la mirada en Katt -Jovencita- dice un poco sonriente -Esta es la clase de genjutsus básicos- añade esperando a que Katt salga del aula.

-Ya lo sé- responde empezando a mirarlo de una forma poco amistosa.

-Una chica que es mala en genjutsu…- se escucha comentar con asombro a uno de los grandulones antes que empezaran los murmullos generalizados.

La clase no fue mejor que la primera imagen que tuvo sobre su futuro en ese salón. El sensei a cargo pasó un par de horas explicando teoría sobre genjutsus que Katt comprendía bastante bien haciendo que ganara algo de confianza, pero este pequeño rayo de esperanza desaparece cuando el ninja les pide que hagan una ilusión para ver un plátano como una manzana.

-¿¡Cómo que no te sale!?- pregunta ya bastante exasperado el sensei mientras observa a Katt.

-No me sale, así de simple- responde bastante avergonzada y mirando hacía una pared luego de múltiples intentos sin resultado alguno.

-¡Hasta a él le ha salido!- añade sin comprender mientras señala a uno de los ninjas musculosos con cara de idiota que ríe tontamente -Si estás fingiendo ser mala en genjutsu a propósito para conocer chicos, debo decirte que estás exagerando…

Ya en su cuarto luego de la horrible clase de genjutsu, entierra la cabeza en la almohada incapaz de creer que el idiota que parecía usar esteroides haya sido capaz de hacer el genjutsu y ella no "Al menos puedo salir de un genjutsu" trata de consolarse a ella misma. Aún es de día, pero luego de su mala experiencia en su primera clase decide solamente salir para comer y luego encerrarse en su cuarto mientras trata de olvidar las malas cosas que ocurrieron ese día "Se supone que debería de estar con los de la clase intercambiando opiniones ya sin el sensei, pero no me interesa"

x x

El librero con una gran "H" enfrente de él se abre como una puerta corrediza y lleva a un corredor oscuro, alumbrado tenuemente con unas pequeñas velas que casi no expedían luz… eso es lo que ve al despertarse a la mitad de la noche. Se encuentra de pie en ese lugar completamente perdida y sin pista alguna de cómo llegó hasta ahí. Una especie de luz potente viniendo del extremo del corredor hace que cierre los ojos por unos instantes; al abrirlos nota que tiene una especie de podio con un libro negro cerrado en frente de ella "¿Qué diablos es todo esto?" piensa preocupada mirando a sus alrededores. En un momento en que parpadea siente una especie de caída y luego ve la habitación donde se durmió, tranquila y sin nada extraño en ella "¿Un sueño?" piensa acomodándose el cabello fuera del rostro bastante consternada.

El día transcurre tranquilo, por suerte al ser hábil con los ninjutsus no sufre como el día anterior e incluso se queda intercambiando ideas y problemas con el resto de ninjas. A la hora del almuerzo y la cena busca a Yukie que por suerte parece ser una chica no muy sociable así que en ambas ocasiones la encuentra sola "No planeo tratar de averiguar nada hasta ver bien como que funciona este lugar" piensa aguantando las ganas de investigar cada habitación del lugar o de tratar con su nueva amiga.

Al llegar en la noche a su habitación nota que la cama que estaba vacía tiene un morral encima, al parecer ya tiene compañero de cuarto "Dudo que sea mujer… los hombres son los de la manía con los morrales" piensa recostándose encima de su cama "Y más le vale no ser un pervertido" se dice observando la cama vacía "Sino, juro que lo lanzo por la ventana". En el momento en que estaba pensando mil y un formas de cómo golpearlo en caso fuera necesario siente viniendo desde afuera del cuarto un barullo femenino, al parecer hay un buen grupo de chicas cerca de su habitación y parecen muy contentas y habladoras. Cuando estaba con la intención de ir a ver de que se trataba siente que la puerta del cuarto se abre, entra un muchacho y la cierra fuertemente apoyándose sobre esta mientras un buen par de chicas parece tratar de entrar.

Al verle bien el rostro nota que es uno de los muchachos de las fotografías que le enseñó Kurenai, aunque claro a este se le ve bastante más serio y un poco enfadado "Neji…" piensa aguantándose la risa mientras aún logra escuchar alguna que otra chica que insiste en quedarse esperando en la puerta. Neji levanta la mirada y observa a Katt; ya que se aleja tranquilamente de la puerta, ahora que ya logró ponerle seguro, y no dice una palabra asume que ya la reconoció.

Katt no puede resistirse y se pone de pie parándose frente a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¡Hitoshi-kun!- exclama en un tono alegre mientras lo abraza.

A los segundos Neji reacciona y se la quita de encima con una mirada muy seria en el rostro -Estamos en misión.

-Sólo estoy actuando igual que el resto- explica divertida -Dudo que el chico haya tenido ese magnetismo con las mujeres, pero lamentablemente parece que tú si- añade en voz baja.

-Sólo tengo su apariencia- responde tranquilamente asumiendo que el problema con el grupo de mujeres es cosa del cuerpo.

Katt niega con la cabeza luego de observarlo bien y se coloca en posición de maestra diciendo algo importante -Ser sexy es cuestión de actitud, no de físico. Una persona promedio puede ser muy atractiva dependiendo de cómo sea… y parece que tu forma de ser atrae a las adolescentes.

Neji la observa por unos segundos y luego pasa a su costado para sentarse en su cama -¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- pregunta serio como siempre.

-Dos días.

-¿Averiguaste algo?

-No, al parecer algo hizo que tuvieran la idea de mejorarse como grupo, pero no tengo idea si sea para un plan a futuro o consecuencia de algún suceso. No quiero empezar a meter mi nariz en ningún sitio hasta ver bien como funciona todo esto- responde.

-¿Has visto al resto?

Katt pone una mueca de fastidio que llama la atención de Neji -Solamente a Kakashi, andaba con una jonin que parece bastante famosa- responde mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto.

Unos segundos después Neji desempaca sus cosas, algo que le hace gracia a Katt ya que ella sigue con todo dentro de su mochila -Explícame como es que funciona este lugar.

Katt trata de contarle lo poco que sabe y le explicaron, Neji parece un poco preocupado con la parte de andar mostrando libremente habilidades, las suyas son identificables como Hyuuga así que va a tener que obviarlas por lo que no le va a ir tan bien como debe de haber esperado cuando Katt comenzó con la explicación -¿Te dieron un papel luego de las pruebas?

Neji asiente y se lo muestra haciendo que Katt sonría un poco -Pensaba que ibas a estar mejor- comenta devolviéndole el papel "Taijutsu avanzado y los otros dos intermedio"

-Tuve que cuidarme mucho en el ninjutsu para no hacer nada demasiado reconocible, el taijutsu me fue mucho más manejable- responde observándola con detenimiento -Supongo que terminaste en genjutsus básicos.

La última frase de Neji hace que las ganas de Katt por seguir hablando desaparezcan, cosa que alivia al joven Hyuuga que parece haber tenido suficiente de oír voces femeninas en ese día. Mientras Katt maldice a Neji por el comentario empieza a quedarse dormida no muy contenta.

x x

Una voz hace que abra los ojos, aunque la imagen es algo borrosa reconoce que es Neji -Se te va a hacer tarde- comenta regresando hacia su cama y acomodando sus cosas.

Katt bosteza y se estira, al mirar el reloj maldice al Hyuuga, aún podría haberse quedado una media hora en la cama. Pero estando ya despierta y segura de que si no se movía el muchacho iba a insistir, se pone de pie para alistarse en el baño. Al terminar nota a Neji esperando, probablemente no desea averiguar donde está el comedor, las fanáticas podrían aparecer en cualquier instante.

-Neji… ¿Ya te bañaste?- pregunta extrañada al ver al muchacho perfectamente arreglado.

-Antes de despertarte- responde.

-Que extraño… el baño estaba como si no lo hubieran usado- comenta recordando como es que normalmente quedaban los baños luego de que un hombre los usara, al menos lo que recordaba cuando iba de paseos con sus amigos cuando andaban de la edad de Neji -El piso estaba seco y todo en su lugar.

-¿Y por qué no habría de estar todo ordenado?- cuestiona bastante serio.

-Digamos que los chicos son un poco descuidados en ese aspecto- responde riendo un poco. Neji no parece interesarle continuar con esa conversación y espera a que Katt termine para que le muestre como llegar al comedor y de paso, con suerte evadir a la horda de fanáticas.

x x

Luego de desayunar Katt se dirige junto con Neji a sus clases de taijutsu, a ambos les ha tocado el mismo grupo así que al menos no estarán sin ningún apoyo en caso algo llegara a ocurrir. Un par de los presentes en la clase son conocidos para Katt, son las criaturas no muy brillantes de su clase de genjutsu que la miran extrañados.

En el momento en que se presenta el sensei este observa a Katt que se encuentra junto a Neji -Tú- la señala -Luego puedes perder el tiempo con tu novio, ahora sal de mi clase.

-Esta es mi clase- replica de no muy buen humor al escuchar algunas risas y ver la expresión del sensei que no parece creerle.

-Bueno, es tu cuerpo, si sales lastimada por no estar donde debes no vengas a culparme- añade al ver que discutir con la muchacha iba a ser todo un problema.

Las clases de taijutsu fueron bastante intensas para ambos ninjas de Konoha, Neji no podía usar el estilo al que estaba tan acostumbrado y Katt tenía bastantes problemas cuando lograban darle algún golpe, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí propinaban unos bastante fuertes que la sacaban de balance por unos segundos dejándola con la defensa baja. Al terminar no hay ninja que no salga bastante golpeado y cansado, esto incluye a Katt y Neji.

-Ahí estaban- dice una voz mientras su dueño se acerca a ellos.

"Shikamaru" piensa Katt al ver al miembro que faltaba del equipo acercarse a ellos, algo que no debe de ser sospechoso, se supone que esos tres ninjas se conocían -Hola- saluda al verlo.

-Hasta que los encuentro- comenta Shikamaru parándose junto a ellos.

Los tres ya reunidos empiezan a caminar hasta una zona tranquila aunque no se ocultan, eso sería demasiado llamativo si alguien los viera. Junto con Shikamaru conversan un poco, ninguno de los tres tiene ningún tipo de información que podría ser útil así que necesitan hacer algún plan.

-Escuché que en tres días iba a haber una especie de celebración- comenta Shikamaru -Podríamos tratar de hacer algo ahí.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta Katt bastante atenta hasta que los tres notan que un muchacho de lentes se acerca alegremente.

-Mi compañero de cuarto- aclara Shikamaru observando el cielo.

-Tatsuro-san- llama alegremente el recién llegado ignorando por completo a los otros dos -Quiero mostrarte unos jutsus médicos que aprendí.

-Nos vemos luego- dice Shikamaru alejándose lentamente con su compañero de cuarto.

-No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar- comenta Katt antes de perderlos de vista.

-Dudo que tú vayas a poder hablar mucho con él- interviene Neji -Debe de haber hecho las pruebas sin mucho ánimo así que no creo que vayas a cruzarte en ningún momento con él.

-Entonces vas a tener que contarme tú- añade no muy animada.

-Ven- dice Neji mirando a Katt -Vamos a ver si este lugar tiene una biblioteca, quizá tengan algunos datos de la situación reciente.

x x

Considerando la idea de Neji como la mejor opción lo acompaña, incluso aunque no hubiera nada de información le vendría bien ver si algún libro le puede ser útil. Mientras ambos se ponen a buscar entre los libreros Katt tiene un desagradable deja vu, el librero con los textos que comienzan con "H" se le hace desagradablemente conocido. Al notar a la pelirroja encubierta algo nerviosa Neji se acerca hasta a ella y observa con detenimiento lo que está observando.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta al no entender que le ve al librero.

-¿Hay algo detrás de ese librero?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta un poco interesado.

-Que creo que soñé con eso- explica -Había una especie de corredor con un libro sobre un podio al fondo.

Neji observa los alrededores y al asegurarse de no tener a nadie cerca activa el Byakugan, la ilusión que tiene es tan buena que no se nota ningún cambio físico aunque la rigidez de los ojos hace evidente que está haciendo algo con ellos. El rostro de Neji se torna bastante serio, pero antes de decir una sola palabra desactiva el Byakugan.

-¡Ustedes dos!- interrumpe una voz masculina proveniente de un anciano -¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta, pero cuando iba a recibir una respuesta continúa hablando -¡Búsquense otro sitio adolescentes impúdicos!- añade levantando un libro en su mano en ademán de que planea usarlo para golpearlos.

Ambos salen de la biblioteca Neji serio y no muy contento, no entiende la manía de la gente con darle una visión sexual a todo y Katt aguanta la risa que le provoca el anciano olvidando el tema del librero. Ya cuando regresan a su cuarto Neji observa preocupado a Katt.

-¿Realmente soñaste con el librero?- pregunta y al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de ella continúa -Había un corredor, pero no llegue a ver ningún podio o libro, lamentablemente el anciano apareció antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

-Eso no es muy normal ¿no?

-No- afirma dejando de observarla -Pero eso es algo que tendremos que ver al regresar, ahora hay que centrarnos en la misión y ese corredor es algo que vamos a tener que investigar.

x x

El día siguiente transcurre tranquilo, Katt trata en sus ratos libres de encontrar a Kakashi aunque parece que los jonin tienden a estar mucho más centrados estudiando habilidades de lo que los chunin están. Algo desanimada se dirige al comedor en busca de Yukie, nunca es bueno abandonar las amistades por más de un día cuando en realidad son meros conocidos.

Cuando divisa a su amiga siente el parloteo del grupo de fanáticas de Neji que parece estar siguiéndolo mientras él camina sin hacerles caso buscando donde sentarse, al ver a Katt se dirige hacia ella cosa que no la hace muy feliz "¿No sabe como manejar a sus fans y planea lanzármelas a mi? Esas tipas deben ser peligrosas" piensa acercándose a una mesa que se encuentra contra una pared donde está Yukie cenando. Katt deja salir un gran suspiro y al ver a Neji se detiene antes de sentarse para que él pueda hacerlo primero y quede 'a salvo' entre ella y la pared.

Las fanáticas no están nada contentas, pero al no poder acercarse desisten luego de unos segundos, aunque quedan sentadas en mesas bastante cercanas -¡Yukie-san! El es Hitoshi- dice Katt al notar que ya las cosas se calmaron y que se puede llevar un diálogo en paz.

-Hola- saluda la muchacha sonrojándose un poco al ver a Neji. Al notar que Yukie no le salta encima Neji se relaja bastante, al menos tendrá varios minutos de tranquilidad antes de tener que empezar a huir de sus fanáticas nuevamente.

Luego de temas de conversación sin mayor sentido en las que Neji ni se gasta en participar Yukie dice algo que llama la atención del joven -Hanzou-sama parece que planea venir en persona a asegurarse que todo está siendo manejado correctamente y que no hayan focos de los alborotadores.

"¿Hanzou? Ese es el nombre del líder de Ame" piensa con interés -¿Y Kanori-sama cómo se lo ha tomado?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad "Al menos parece que este lugar oficialmente si es de Ame y no de la rebelión"

-Tranquilo, sabe que aunque hayan ninjas de ese grupo no están en capacidad de infiltrarse y generar un conflicto aquí- responde la muchacha que parece estar bastante enterada.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunta Neji rompiendo el silencio que había estado teniendo desde que se sentó y haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje al escuchar su voz.

-Un tío mío es un jonin instructor, él me lo comentó- responde mirándolo por momentos pero incapaz de mantener la vista en él -Mucha gente está intranquila desde que comenzaron a correr rumores sobre un grupo de ninjas que planeaban tomar el control de la nación, sobretodo porque parecen tener una gran cantidad de seguidores. Muchos temen por una guerra interna.

Katt escucha atenta aunque sonríe al ver la actitud de la joven, pero su atención se ve desviada a Kakashi que viene acompañado por la rubia. La mujer continúa usando esas ropas reveladoras y parece estar mucho más cercana a él, riendo un poco y conversando, lo peor de todo parece tener la atención de Kakashi por completo.

x x

-Pudiste haberle hablado un poco más- reclama Katt luego de regresar al cuarto -No te costaba nada.

-Y tú pudiste haberle prestado más atención, desde que viste a Kakashi dejaste de prestársela- añade Neji bastante serio.

-¡Era la mamá de Stifler! ¿Cómo no me voy a alterar?- reclama visiblemente alterada.

-¿La mamá de quien?- pregunta por simple instinto a pesar de no parecer tan interesado en la respuesta.

-No importa, esa mujer se estaba aprovechando de él- trata de justificarse aguantando los celos -La tenía encima.

-La tenía al costado y estaban hablando- aclara sentándose en su cama -Probablemente consiguiendo información ya que es una kunoichi reconocida, y nosotros tenemos muy poca por estar distrayéndonos.

-¡Esa tipa no estaba hablando!- exclama fastidiada -Estaba tratando de acercarse más a mi Kakashi- añade con la cara roja por los celos.

-Estás imaginando cosas- dice Neji reiterando su idea de que sólo estaban hablando.

Katt se sienta junto a él, cosa que extraña al muchacho que parece sentir su 'territorio' invadido, y lo observa a los ojos -Yo creo que no tienes tan buena vista como se dice.

-Y yo creo que tú estás exagerando las cosas, e incluso si fuera cierto, en el momento en que termine la misión se acaba todo- responde recostándose en su cama mientras espera que Katt se levante para poder meterse y dormir.

Katt toma aire y posa la vista en el muchacho que aunque no es la mitad de atractivo de lo que normalmente se ve, hay algo en su actitud distante que lo hace magnético, para mala suerte de él. La kunoichi dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que preocupa un poco al muchacho.

-Hitoshi-kun- murmura sensualmente mientras se recuesta a su lado rodeando uno de sus brazos con los de ella y acercándolo hacia su busto. En el momento en que ocurre el contacto se puede sentir que Neji se tensa bastante y su respiración cambia un poco "Que lindo" piensa divertida al verlo -¿No ves? Dime que no me tengo que preocupar- añade soltándolo -Mira como te pusiste.

-No es lo mismo- responde mirando hacia la pared -Además no tenías que actuarlo para explicarme- añade un poco fastidiado sin mirarla en absoluto.

-Vamos, no te pongas así…- comenta aguantando un poco la risa de verlo con esa actitud por algo tan simple y que en realidad muchas chicas hacen cuando se le cuelgan del brazo a un chico "Asumí que ya había caído en esa táctica, aunque parece que no" -No seas tan exagerado Hyuuga- comenta en voz baja hablándole al oído cosa que vuelve a tensar un poco al chico -Deberías de acostumbrarte, que debes de tener un ejército de chicas detrás de ti y eso que no conocen algo con lo que te ganarías aún más puntos- explica sonriente llamando la atención del muchacho -En cuanto se enteren que eres limpio y dejas el baño como si jamás lo hubieras usado van a venir a saltarte encima- dice riendo un poco.

-Eso es ridículo- responde volviendo la mirada a la pared y luego volteando su cuerpo para darle la espalda por completo.

-Neji- llama Katt luego de un rato aún sentada en la cama de él.

-No me llames así- murmura sin moverse de su posición.

Katt se acerca un poco más al muchacho apoyándose sobre uno de los brazos de él -Tenía una duda que no tiene nada que ver con la misión- comenta en voz baja -¿Hinata sigue con Lee?

-Lo que haga Hinata-sama no es de mi incumbencia ni de la tuya- responde.

-Yo pensaba que le gustaba Naruto…- comenta insistiendo en el tema -No tengo nada en contra de Lee, me parece adorable… sólo que un poco extraño, pero no sería mejor que hablaras con ella, es tu prima.

-Lee o Naruto, para mi es lo mismo, ambos son demasiado ruidosos- responde volteando el rostro hacia ella -Y si tienes tiempo para pensar en eso es mejor que lo uses para planear algo de la misión.

-Bueno, bueno, no es para que te pongas así- responde poniéndose de pie y luego agachándose un poco -Sólo que como Lee viene casi incluido con Guy pensé que preferirías a Naruto- comenta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro al ver que a Neji no le hace ninguna gracia el comentario.

x x

El día siguiente Neji despierta a Katt, pero sale de inmediato del cuarto, al parecer su grupo de fanáticas no se levanta tan temprano. Alistándose Katt no deja de maravillarse por lo impecable que está el baño "No es que Kakashi sea un puerco, pero si se nota que se dio una ducha". Al salir del cuarto camina pesadamente por los corredores "Clase de genjutsu…" piensa desanimada, casi arrastrando los pies.

En la tarde se reúne con Neji y con Shikamaru que había logrado quitarse de encima a su compañero de cuarto y que ya había sido informado del corredor por Neji. Al entrar a la biblioteca el anciano del día anterior se coloca enfrente de ellos impidiendo que avancen -¿Ahora con dos?- pregunta irritado.

Katt se siente un poco ofendida por el comentario y da un paso al frente con toda la intensión de responderle, pero una mano la sujeta del brazo jalándola hacia atrás -¿Ichiro-san?

-El hombre está loco, si no los ve en unos días se olvidará de ustedes, pero hasta que eso suceda no va a haber forma de que no los moleste- murmura mientras mantiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya luego de que los cuatro ninjas salen de la biblioteca dejando al anciano maldiciendo a la juventud perdida de estos días Katt mira a Ichiro -¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo ir a la biblioteca porque el bibliotecario está loco?

-No es para que lo digas así- comenta aún sonriendo -En un par de días se le va a olvidar, o con suerte consigue a alguien más a quien molestar- añade. Luego observa a Shikamaru y Neji también -Si quieren puedo sacarles algún libro.

-No, buscaremos algo más que hacer- responde Neji alejándose hacia los dormitorios.

Luego de que Ichiro vuelve a entrar a la biblioteca Katt se separa de Shikamaru para buscar a Kakashi en caso la mujer se sobrepase demasiado. Cuando al fin los logró ver estaban dirigiéndose hacia los cuartos y para espanto de Katt parece que ambos comparten el mismo "¡Me va a cambiar por una cuarentona!" piensa dramáticamente mirando hacia los dormitorios.

Cuando la noche cae regresa a su cuarto a contarle sus penas a un Neji que no parece nada interesado en ellas, aunque al tener a las fanáticas afuera no tiene muchas opciones más que quedarse a escuchar como Katt exagera las cosas y alucina sobre eventos futuros que incluyen a Kakashi casado con la jonin. En el límite de lo que puede soportar Neji coloca su mano sobre la boca de ella para callarla.

-Estás paranoica- comenta mirándola a los ojos -Por si no lo habías notado tú también estás en un cuarto mixto- un sonido no muy reconocible similar a un '¿y?' sale de la boca tapada de Katt -Que si nosotros podemos dormir sin que nada ocurra estoy más que seguro que ellos también.

Katt quita la mano de Neji bastante seria -Noriko tiene cuarenta, a esa edad una mujer puede desesperarse.

Katt se recuesta en su cama al igual que Neji, e intenta dejarlo en paz temporalmente. Pero la voz pensativa de su compañero llama su atención.

-El librero con un corredor oculto y un bibliotecario que ahuyenta a la gente… tenemos que investigar definitivamente ese lugar.

Viendo que no va a llegar a nada Neji simplemente opta por tratar de dormir. Al día siguiente en la noche es que se realizará la celebración así que no planea dormir mal y no estar al máximo para aprovechar que muchos de los ninjas estarán ocupados en eso.

x x

El día de la celebración transcurre tranquilo en la mañana, aunque desde la tarde se puede apreciar un poco de movimiento en los arreglos de los jardines, por lo que Katt se ha enterado es una celebración bastante antigua en honor a la lluvia. Contemplando como varios ninjas parecen haberse ofrecido para decorar realmente le parece que en la noche van a tener movimiento libre por la academia, duda que mucha gente no asista "Esas son las fanáticas de Neji" piensa al ver a un grupo de chicas arreglando unos arreglos de flores mientras discuten los turnos en los que estarán con Hitoshi.

-Izumi- llama la voz de Shikamaru acercándose.

-Hola Tatsuro-san- saluda amistosamente.

-Dile a Hitoshi que no vamos a hacer nada está noche- indica un poco serio -No sólo están colocando arreglos, han rodeado el perímetro de los jardines con notas de alerta- explica aunque cuando ve la cara de confusión de Katt aclara a que se refiere -Son como las notas explosivas, pero simplemente sirven para saber cuando alguien pasa por el área, las tenían rodeando el exterior, pero ahora están colocándolas en el interior, deben de sospechar de agentes de la resistencia.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Katt un poco preocupada.

-Que se quede tratando de ver lo que pueda desde el cuarto, tú y yo vamos a venir, con suerte notamos algo, cualquier cosa mi cuarto está al costado del tuyo- añade caminando tranquilamente hacia los dormitorios.

Ya en la noche Katt sale dejando a Neji en la habitación, él está más que contento con la decisión ya que al parecer había visto a las chicas que lo perseguían en la misma discusión sobre los turnos que Katt había escuchado en la tarde.

La celebración es algo diferente a lo que esperaba, no ve rituales extraños ni gente haciendo danzas graciosas "Y debería de agradecer por eso…" piensa aliviada notando que fuera de las decoraciones y pequeños templos al aire libre todo parece una fiesta común y corriente.

-Hola- saluda Yukie acercándose a ella.

-Yukie-san- saluda sonriéndole "Me había olvidado de ella… va a ser difícil andar de chismosa" -Ven, te voy a presentar a otro compañero de equipo, el aburrido de Hitoshi no quiso venir.

Al encontrar a Shikamaru se da cuenta que él está en una situación similar a la de ella, su compañero de cuarto no deja de hablarle ni cuando ambas se sientan en la mesa en la que estaban. El muchacho habla sin parar sobre técnicas médicas, dejando bien en claro el tipo de ninja que es.

-Yukie-san- interrumpe Shikamaru para sorpresa de Katt -¿Sabes algo de jutsus médicos no? parece que estás entendiendo lo que está hablando- dice observando a su compañero de cuarto que repentinamente toma algo de interés en la muchacha.

-Si, hace un poco empecé a estudiar jutsus médicos- responde mirando a Shikamaru con algo de interés.

Katt sonríe un poco, al menos ahora ella podría estar libre para mezclarse un poco entre la gente y escuchar si alguno dice algo interesante -Vengo en un momento- dice antes de ponerse de pie supuestamente en dirección al baño.

Libre para moverse aunque estando atenta de no volver a asomarse por la zona donde dejó a los otros, Katt comienza a moverse entre los ninjas que conversan alegremente en los jardines, la mayoría no parece decir nada útil y los pocos que lo hacen se ven desconfiados e incluso evasivos al notar a alguien cerca de ellos "Esto va a ser difícil y tampoco quiero usar nada de estilo ninja para acercarme…". Katt se detiene al notar a Ichiro hablando con otros ninjas, acaba de librarse de sus nuevos 'amigos' no necesitaba tener a otro junto a ella. Al cambiar de rumbo ve algo que la distrae por completo de la misión "¡La mamá de Stifler!" exclama en su mente al ver a la rubia caminando con una botellita de sake hacia una mesa donde espera bastante tranquilo Kakashi.

Luego de quedarse entre unas palmeras observando desde las sombras y ver como la rubia cuarentona, según sus pensamientos, no deja de regalársele a Kakashi regresa al cuarto bastante celosa y alterada, ya que ahora esos habían regresado a su cuarto luego de que la mujer estuvo tomándose la botella de sake.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación con pensamientos sobre lo que la gente hace luego de que están borrachos posa la vista en Neji y lo encuentra dormido -Genial, el señor responsabilidad se queda dormido- comenta en un tono poco amistoso mientras se quita los zapatos lanzándolos contra la pared sin dejar de caminar "Rubia idiota… ¿Por qué diablos no va a buscar al bibliotecario? está en edad para andar con él" piensa amargada mientras se queda dormida sobre la cama.

x x

En la mañana Katt se levanta de pésimo humor aún, mascullando algo sobre Noriko se encierra en el baño para refrescarse un poco mientras trata de olvidarse de la mujer para poder intentar unir la poca información que sacó de lo que escuchó, no había nada que sonara importante, pero tal vez uniendo partes algo interesante pueda salir. Ya limpia y un poco más tranquila se da cuenta que Neji sigue tirado en la cama sin moverse, aunque al menos parece que respira.

-Hitoshi- llama desde la puerta del baño, pero al no tener respuesta se acerca a él agachándose al lado de la cama -Neji- susurra moviéndolo un poco -¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿ya terminaste de maldecir a Noriko?- pregunta sin abrir los ojos haciendo que Katt se moleste.

-La próxima vez que te vea medio muerto ni pienses que voy a preocuparme por ti- dice saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe "¿Y a ese que bicho le picó?" piensa decidida a no cruzarse con el Hyuuga hasta que no tenga opción o sea en la noche.

x x

Nuevamente en su habitación, ya bastante tarde entra lista para molestar al Hyuuga por haberse atrevido a mencionar el nombre de la rubia. Pero esas ideas se desvanecen al ver que Neji sigue en la misma posición en la que lo dejó, esto hace que su fastidio hacia él cambie por preocupación.

-Neji, no es normal que estés tirado así en la cama por tantas horas- comenta colocándose junto a él con las manos apoyadas en el borde de la cama

-Lo sé- responde el muchacho -Acércate un poco más.

Katt obedece, le preocupa bastante el que no se mueva o siquiera abra los ojos. En ese instante Neji se levanta un poco y coloca su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza acercándola hacia él y juntando sus labios.

En el primer momento la kunoichi no sabe como reaccionar, eso era algo que no esperaba y la sorprendió demasiado, pero cuando intenta separarlo comienza a sentirse extraña, con los ojos pesados como si estuviera muy cansada y con un extraño brillo viniendo de la altura de su boca. Reuniendo fuerzas Katt logra zafarse de Neji y rueda a unos dos metros de la cama de él.

En el momento en que levanta la vista para gritarle al Hyuuga y dejarlo inconsciente a golpes por hacer cosas extrañas con ella ve algo que la deja congelada en su sitio por unos instantes. Neji, está sentado en la cama con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y con un par de ojos que hacen que trate de Katt levantarse del suelo mientras tropieza con sus propios pies muy sobresaltada. Los ojos de Neji o para estas alturas de quien sea que está en la misma habitación con ella, son el par de sharingans con los que ya había soñado varias veces.

-Pensé que ibas a insistir más con lo del librero- comenta levantándose lentamente -Pero veo que me equivoqué.

Al ver que el muchacho tiene todas las intenciones de acercársele Katt termina de ponerse de pie y corre hacia la puerta para darse con la sorpresa de que no ve la manija por ningún lado. Con la sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en el rostro y dejando escapar una leve risa empieza a caminar hacia ella lentamente. Katt busca una solución, pero ya que la mayoría implican mucho tiempo o tratar con la ventana decide la salida fácil y poco predecible. Alejándose un poco de la puerta se pone frente a la pared y usa su jutsu en forma de rayo creando un hueco por el que sale del cuarto, al momento de salir logra moverse unos centímetros impidiendo que el mismo jutsu que había usado en la pared, esta vez lanzado por Neji, le cayera completamente en la espalda aunque aún así logra impactar una parte en ella.

"Eso fue extraño, estoy segura que debí de haber hecho un hueco más grande como mínimo… lo que sea que me hizo obviamente sigue en efecto y el maldito copió mi jutsu" piensa colocándose al costado de la puerta del cuarto de Shikamaru esperando a que salga, al igual que muchos de los ninjas de los otros cuartos. En el momento en que la holgazana cabeza de Shikamaru se asoma por la puerta ella lo sujeta y se mete a su cuarto dejando afuera al compañero insoportable que salió segundos antes a ver que ocurría o si habían heridos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Shikamaru al verla abriendo la ventana de la habitación sumamente alterada y notando la herida de su espalda -¿Qué pasó con Hitoshi?

-Sharingan- dice al tomar algo de aire -Hitoshi tiene el sharingan, así que dudo que sea Neji.

Al escuchar esto Shikamaru toma su mochila y luego se acerca a Katt para salir con ella por la ventana -Vamos a buscar a Kakashi, has creado un alboroto, pero eso es lo de menos en este instante, y explícame un poco en el camino que fue lo que ocurrió.

Ocultos entre unos arbustos cercanos a la zona de los dormitorios de los jonins Shikamaru le entrega su mochila a Katt -Hay un par de cosas de primeros auxilios, mejor detén la sangre de esa herida, yo voy a ir a buscarlo- explica antes de comenzar a caminar, esa zona no parece haberse enterado aún del movimiento que hay en los dormitorios de los chunin, al haber estado débil su jutsu no hizo la mitad del escándalo que debería haber hecho.

Katt comienza a curarse como puede la herida de su espalda, como no fue un golpe directo el jutsu simplemente la rozó dejando una herida no muy profunda. Cuando está terminando de cubrirla aparecen junto a ella Shikamaru y Kakashi, el segundo se ve bastante serio y preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunta agachándose junto a Katt para revisar la herida antes de que termine de cerrarla.

-Hitoshi tiene un par de sharingans en los ojos. Desde la noche en que fue la celebración estaba tirado en la cama, justo hoy que me acerque más preocupada me hizo algo extraño que creo que drenó bastante el chakra, dudo mucho que sea Neji- responde mientras siente como él termina de cubrir la herida.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido, en cuanto se de la alerta va a ser imposible que salgamos- indica Kakashi poniéndose de pie -¿Alguna idea donde puedan tener a Neji?

-El corredor de la biblioteca- interviene Shikamaru -Es el único lugar sospechoso que encontramos.

-'Hitoshi' lo mencionó antes de que escapara del cuarto- añade Katt poniéndose de pie.

Extrañamente todo se ve bastante tranquilo, a estas alturas ya debería de haberse dado algún tipo de alerta, pero nada de eso ha ocurrido por lo que Kakashi advierte que podría ser una trampa, pero necesitan asegurarse de hacer todo lo posible para sacar a Neji mientras ellos no se expongan demasiado. Llegando a la biblioteca mueven el librero y encuentran el corredor que Katt vio en su sueño; ya dentro de este Kakashi que va caminando al frente avanza un poco más lento para acercarse a Katt.

-¿Estás completamente segura del sharingan?

-Si… incluso, me lastimó con la técnica que yo usé contra el muro- aclara para dar a entender que copió el jutsu.

Antes que Katt pudiera añadir algo más, Kakashi hace una señal para detenerse. Una persona los está esperando al otro lado del corredor: Hitoshi.

-Efectivamente… al final si insististe con la librería… ¿Y que los trajo hasta la letra "H"?- pregunta con sorna tranquilamente frente a ellos- ¿Vinieron en busca de Hitoshi?, o más bien, ¿En busca de un Hyuuga?

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunta Kakashi manteniendo la calma.

-Llegará en cualquier momento, pero desafortunadamente ya dieron la alarma- responde mientras comienza a escucharse el ruido de muchos pasos acercándose a la biblioteca.

En ese momento la sombra de Shikamaru se extiende velozmente hasta fundirse con la de Hitoshi -Tú vienes con nosotros- comenta satisfecho al haber logrado sujetarlo.

-¿Crees que no vi esa sombra venir?- pregunta divertido dando un paso al frente para asombro de los ninjas presentes -Esos trucos no sirven conmigo Nara- añade cambiando a una expresión seria -Y ahora si me disculpan no tengo ganas de entablar una conversación con una ilusión mediocre de por medio- dice de forma egocéntrica moviendo las manos rápidamente y provocando que los tres ninjas de Konoha retornen a sus apariencias reales.

Detrás de ellos un grupo de ninjas de Ame con la mirada en blanco se acerca lentamente haciendo que Shikamaru se vea obligado a darle la espalda a Hitoshi para contener al resto de ninjas, por suerte con éxito. Kakashi se coloca directamente en frente de Hitoshi mientras Katt parece estar en dudas de que hacer.

-¿No falta que quites tu ilusión también?- dice Kakashi levantando su bandana y mostrando su sharingan

-Créeme, no quieres que haga eso- responde con voz amenazante activando el sharigan en ambos ojos -Dos es mejor que uno- añade burlonamente -Además no tengo interés en pelear.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Kakashi sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Una charla con la pelirroja. Me muero por hablar un par de días con ella, tal vez unos meses- responde posando la mirada en Katt.

-Eso no será posible…- dice Kakashi dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

-Oh, pero si no tienen opción- señala mientras aparece cerca de él Kanori trayendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Neji sujetado con el brazo, mientras que con la otra mano sostiene un kunai contra su cuello -Sólo quiero a la pelirroja, entrégamela y pueden salir de aquí, llevándose a este.

Katt analiza la situación: Shikamaru no podrá contener mucho más a los ninjas, y la vida de Neji pende de un hilo y aunque Kakashi parece estar dispuesto a enfrentarse a Hitoshi no hay manera que puedan salir a salvo de ese lugar. Por unos momentos Katt posa la mirada en el piso analizando la situación -Si me quedo… ¿los tres se pueden ir?, sin trucos- dice levantando la mirada hacia Hitoshi y acercándose.

-Sin trucos, sólo me interesa que ellos regresen al país del fuego, no los quiero cerca- aclara Hitoshi con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-…- Kakashi detiene a Katt con su mano sujetándole el hombro.

-Kakashi…- dice Katt sin saber que más decir, mientras retira lentamente la mano del jounin de su hombro, y continúa caminando hacia Hitoshi -Váyanse por favor.

-Kakashi-sensei…- se escucha decir a Shikamaru -No voy a poder aguantarlos por más tiempo, no tenemos opción más que aceptar.

Kanoki se acerca lentamente hasta que al estar unos metros frente a Kakashi le lanza el cuerpo de Neji para que lo sujete. Katt gira un poco el rostro mirando a Kakashi que aunque está sujetando a Neji tiene la mirada puesta en ella.

-Váyanse yendo, los que están detrás los tengo controlados, pero no puedo asegurar que los consientes no traten de seguirlos- explica Hitoshi satisfecho mientras Shikamaru libera su jutsu.

-Los ninjas de la academia tienen órdenes de revisar y vigilar el perímetro, así que si desean salir tienen que venir conmigo- explica Kanori bastante confiado -Y no traten de hacerme nada o la pelirroja no la pasará muy bien.

Mientras los tres ninjas de Konoha son 'escoltados' a la salida Katt no deja de mirar a Kakashi hasta que desaparece de su vista "Este es mi problema… no voy a arriesgar a Kakashi…" piensa tornando la vista hacia Hitoshi -¿Por qué no quitas la ilusión?

-Estoy bastante seguro de que sabes como me veo, no hay necesidad- dice caminando por el corredor hasta tocar la pared y abrir un pequeño pasaje -Vamos, hoy voy a dejar que descanses, ya mañana tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Katt sigue a Hitoshi "¿En qué momento cambió de lugar con Neji?" se pregunta preocupada, en su mente sólo hay un nombre que se le ocurre, el nombre del hombre que aparece en sus sueños y aunque es bastante ilógico que pueda serlo hay algo que la tiene convencida -Madara…

Al escuchar el nombre Hitoshi voltea con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abre una puerta que da a un cuarto bastante grande e incluso elegante, aunque sin ninguna ventana -Aquí te quedas hoy- indica haciendo un además para que entre -Dejaré un guardia, sé que no aguantarás tratar de fisgonear fuera de la habitación, así que te ahorrare el impulso.

x x

El cuarto tiene una gran cama con delicadas sábanas de color granate oscuro, los muebles están todos hechos de una madera de color también oscuro y las paredes están decoradas con espejos bastante grandes. Katt se sienta en la cama pensando en Kakashi, realmente espera que logre salir a salvo y no trate de hacer alguna estupidez como regresar "No, Kakashi no es idiota, no va a cometer una insensatez" se dice a si misma aunque tiene sus dudas.

Pasan las horas sin que ella logre conciliar el sueño, sigue sentada en la cama con la vista perdida en el suelo y la mente centrada en Kakashi. Un ruido interrumpe sus pensamientos, parece venir de debajo de la cama y suena como si alguien estuviera raspando el suelo. Curiosa como es Katt se agacha y levanta las sábanas granate que impiden tapaban su vista, cerca de donde ella está observando ve como el suelo parece desintegrarse dejando un hueco de cerca de cincuenta centímetros de diámetro.

Al acercar el rostro con curiosidad ve como una mano azulada tapa su boca y luego sin mucho cuidado la jala hacia adentro del hueco golpeándole un poco los hombros en el proceso de introducirla al hueco y las piernas contra la cama por ser jalada tan fuertemente.

Con la boca aún tapada siente que la sujetan contra la pared bruscamente -Ni una palabra- escucha decir a una voz masculina en un tono amenazante -Vamos a salir de aquí, pero si te escucho decir algo vas a tener problemas.

La voz se le hace extrañamente familiar, pero nota cierta agresividad hacia su persona así que mueve afirmativamente la cabeza con lo que consigue que la mano sobre su boca la suelte y luego de indicarle que camine obedece sin dudarlo "Este suena menos amigable que el anterior" piensa preocupada, ya no está entendiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Al parecer se están moviendo por un túnel sin iluminación y por lo que puede palpar parece ser natural por lo poco trabajado de las paredes.

Al llegar a la luz que parece indicar el final del túnel Katt da unos pasos hacia adentro del túnel espantada, ya sabe porque reconocía la voz -Kisame…- susurra, por suerte parece que él no la escucha y está más preocupado por otra cosa.

-No tenía idea que llegaría tan rápido- comenta mirando el exterior de la cueva donde no se ve a nadie solamente el bosque que está siendo empapado por una intensa lluvia. Con unos movimientos con la manos genera una especie de burbuja de agua alrededor de ambos -Vamos y no salgas de la burbuja, sino va a sentirnos.

Katt obedece, aunque parece hacerlo por reflejo ya que desde que vio al ninja de Kiri frente a ella esta en un estado de incomprensión total "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" pregunta en su mente aguantando las ganas de gritar y salir huyendo, sabe que el hombre es peligroso y no quiere tentarlo a que le haga algo, en especial estando sola en tierra enemiga.

x x

Caminando junto a Kisame que mantiene la vista al frente, empiezan a pasar las horas y el sol comienza a iluminar el área así como la lluvia parece volverse cada vez menos intensa hasta que dejan de caer gotas desde el cielo. Caminando aún más y en silencio ya sin la burbuja rodeándolos Kisame le hace una seña para que se detenga mientras él avanza solo y parece observar los alrededores e incluso hablar con alguien.

-Listo, la frontera con el país de río- dice sonriendo -Tal y como lo pediste- añade señalando a Katt y haciéndole una seña, ahora para que se acerque.

Katt se acerca y mientras lo hace ve a varios ninjas de Ame dormidos en el piso al parecer. Al colocarse junto a Kisame ve a un hombre joven que hace que se asuste un poco al posar la mirada en sus ojos "No de nuevo" piensa observando los ojos característicos de los Uchiha.

-Creo que ya le tiene miedo al sharingan- comenta Kisame observando divertido como la kunoichi parece espantarse de esos ojos.

El joven de cabello negro se acerca hasta donde ella y se queda observándola con detenimiento -¿Madara te hizo algo?

El recuerdo del beso extraño viene a la mente de Katt, pero no está muy dispuesta a decirlo -¿Algo como qué?- responde evitando la pregunta mientras observa al muchacho que es un poco más alto que ella y no se ve la mitad de peligroso que su compañero "Itachi…" piensa, hay algo en ese nombre que hace retumbar sus recuerdos, pero no consigue nada de ellos, lo único que sabe de él es que asesinó a su clan.

-Lo que sea.

-Me dio un beso que creo me drenó el chakra- responde mirando a Kisame que no se veía muy paciente por la demora.

Ambos parecen ponerse serios e Itachi se acerca más a Katt, algo que la pone bastante nerviosa cuando siente que la toma por los hombros. Con la mirada de él clavada en sus ojos puede ver como el sharingan parece que empieza a rotar lentamente y aunque está con los ojos abiertos da la impresión y sensación de que estuviera realizando algún jutsu. De la misma forma que le ocurrió cuando la besó Madara, Itachi hace lo mismo volviendo a dejar a Katt estática mientras vuelve a ver la luz proveniente de sus labios y extrañamente el cansancio desaparece.

Cuando él se separa Katt luego de unos segundos, ella se queda de pie frente al Uchiha con Kisame caminando para colocarse detrás de Itachi y en ese momento logra reaccionar -¡Qué diablos tienen los Uchiha!- exclama fastidiada luego de dos besos involuntarios, pero se calla al ver como el Uchiha del que estaba regañando pierde el conocimiento y es sostenido por Kisame antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Fue eso?- completa Kisame colocando el cuerpo de Itachi sobre el hombro donde el mango de la Samehada no sobresale -Ven, aún tenemos que alejarnos más y continúa callada.

Katt asiente, le preocupa un poco porque Itachi terminó inconsciente luego de besarla, esto por dos motivos, uno ese beso fue obviamente más que un beso y segundo por algún motivo le preocupaba bastante el estado de Itachi. Mientras sigue a Kisame voltea en dirección a Konoha "Kakashi… perdón, pero…" piensa continuando el camino con Kisame en lugar de tratar de escapar.

x x

Es la tarde de un nuevo día y los pensamientos de Katt se mueven en torno a Itachi, a que estará haciendo Kakashi y a porque simplemente no se escapa en ese momento. Moviéndose detrás de Kisame por los territorios del país del río llegan a una zona que se hace desagradablemente familiar para la pelirroja "Estoy segura que esta era la zona donde me encontraba acampando con Kisame en mis visiones" piensa incómoda, en ese momento no tiene idea que pensar sobre toda la situación. Yendo por las orillas de un río llegan hasta una cueva bastante grande que por la forma curvada que tiene no se puede ver que tan profunda sea.

Colocando a Itachi contra la pared de la cueva voltea hacia Katt -Ahora a esperar que Itachi despierte que el interesado es él.

Katt estaba a punto de sentarse a esperar cuando Kisame sujeta a Itachi por el cuello de la túnica levantándolo para que Katt lo vea -Transfórmate en él ahora- ordena serio y mirándola peligrosamente -Y mantente sentada y callada- Katt obedece y cambia a la forma del Uchiha mientras ve como Kisame avanza un poco y lanza el cuerpo al fondo de la cueva. En el instante se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y trata de evitar mostrar el nerviosismo en su rostro -Simplemente ignóralo, yo me encargo- dice de pie caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva.

En ese instante un sonido bastante familiar irrumpe en la cueva y desde unos troncos en la entrada de la cueva sale el cuerpo de una especia de humano híbrido con planta vestido con la túnica de Akatsuki. La parte visible de su cuerpo es su rostro que extrañamente se ve pintado la mitad de color negro y la otra de blanco.

-Zetsu- dice Kisame -¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarnos?

-Vine a avisar que la pelirroja parece que escapó, el líder desea que se mantengan alertas en caso pase por la zona- responde observando a Kisame y pasando por alto a Katt.

-¿Y viniste sólo para eso? ya se sabe que hay que hacer con la pelirroja, no había necesidad de que aparecieras- dice burlonamente -Sé que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, pero…

-No la dejen ir si la ven- insiste el hibrido con planta.

-Bueno- responde Kisame saliendo de la cueva hasta el río que se encuentra a unos pasos y creando un clon de agua -¿Contento?- pregunta mientras su clon se aleja al parecer a revisar las cercanías. Zetsu observa a Kisame, luego a Katt y desaparece de la misma forma en la que apareció.

-Vuelve a la normalidad- dice pasando en frete de ella luego de un minuto, yendo a buscar a Itachi para traerlo y recostarlo cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

Mientras Katt se encuentra sentada esperando abraza sus piernas y observa de vez en cuando a Itachi inconciente, algo en él le atrae aunque no tiene idea que es "Esto ya es el colmo he sido raptada por un hombre pez y ahora me estoy fijando en un chico que fuera de ser un asesino en potencia es menor que yo… Kankurou me mataría si se entera de esto" piensa tratando de recuperar un poco de su usual estado de ánimo "Aunque tengo que admitir que es guapo y fuera de antisocial no parecía peligroso"

Las horas pasan sin que Kisame diga una palabra, simplemente está sentado esperando a que Itachi despierte, o al menos estaba sentado hasta que su clon regresa cuando empieza a anochecer. Ambos hablan en voz baja y luego el clon desaparece dejando un pequeño charco frente al ninja.

-Parece que hay unos ninjas de Suna acampando y van en dirección a Konoha- comenta sujetando el mango de su espada -Creo que voy a tener que hacerles una visita- agrega sonriendo, entusiasmado por tener algo que hacer.

-Oye- llama Katt poniéndose de pie "No debería de hacer esto, pero si Tsunade se enteró y mandó a pedir ayuda hay la posibilidad de que sea Kankurou…" piensa tragando saliva muy nerviosa, pero a la vez preocupada por esa pequeña posibilidad.

-Cierto, los ninjas de Konoha tienen alianza con los de Suna- interviene burlonamente –Ya te dije que te quedaras callada- añade moviendo rápidamente las manos y provocando que el agua que tenía a sus pies rodee a Katt en forma de burbuja -Ahí te quedas hasta que regrese- Katt estaba dispuesta a tratar de salir de la burbuja de la forma que lo hizo hace mucho cuando Kakashi entrenó con ella, pero el sonido de la voz de Itachi la detiene y a Kisame también.

-Kisame- pronuncia el Uchiha sentándose mientras observa a su compañero.

Kisame maldice un poco y libera a Katt de la burbuja -Hasta que despiertas, Zetsu ya vino de visita así que no nos molestaran por un buen rato.

Con algo de dificultad Itachi se pone de pie aunque su rostro se ve impasible, volteando hacia la pelirroja se acerca, pero en esta ocasión Katt está preparada para cualquier cosa extraña que el Uchiha trate con ella, o al menos eso pensaba. De todas las cosas que podían hacerle Itachi escoge la más efectiva: un genjutsu.

El ambiente cambia radicalmente, ya no esta en una cueva sino en las ruinas de una Konoha que se encuentra en llamas con muchos cuerpos inertes desperdigados por las calles, algunos nijas y otros civiles. La escena al ser un genjutsu no solamente es una imagen sino que trasmite el calor por el fuego y el olor a muerte del ambiente.

-Que te quede clara una cosa- dice Itachi apareciendo en escena desde una formación de humo negro -Si mencionas en Konoha una sola palabra sobre nosotros esto será lo que ocurrirá.

Katt suspira relajándose un poco -Que bueno que es un genjutsu, se veía tan realista por un momento me preocupé- responde aliviada provocando una leve, pero casi imperceptible reacción de movimiento en el serio rostro del Uchiha "Eso quiere decir que me van a devolver a Konoha" se dice a si misma pensando en la razón real pera esa repentina calma luego de ver una imagen así.

-Parece que perdiste el toque Itachi, pudiste haberlo hecho peor- comenta Kisame divertido desde una pared cercana.

-El jutsu de Madara aún me está afectando- aclara él -Aunque hay que terminar con ella lo antes posible.

-¿No van a dejarme ir con la promesa de que no diré nada?- pregunta inocentemente.

-Todavía no- responde Itachi acercándose a ella -Voltéate. Katt duda un poco pero al ver que Kisame tenía la intención de acercarse obedece. Puede sentir las manos de Itachi tocando su espalda y luego moviendo su cabello a un lado hasta llegar a su cuello -¿El tatuaje es real?

-Si- responde extrañada por la pregunta -No es de los lavables- añade, pero en ese momento siente un fluido de energía viniendo desde él, la sensación fue instantánea y un poco dolorosa, pero no le dio tiempo de quejarse.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta un poco asustada alejándose de él.

-Con eso vas a estar más segura, al menos de lo que te hizo Madara esta vez- explica -Trata de no exhibir el tatuaje que se debe de ver un poco diferente.

-¿Diferente?- repite confundida.

-Es un jutsu de sellado, deja una especie de marca; Kakashi-san debe de ser capaz de realizarlo, pero dudo que sepa que te puede ser útil- dice aclarando muy poco las dudas de Katt.

-Ya que terminaste ¿la dejamos con los ninjas de Suna que rondan por aquí?- pregunta Kisame acercándose a Katt.

-No, mañana. Las cosas aún no deben de estar calmadas es mejor tenerla con nosotros a arriesgarnos que ataquen a ese grupo y la recuperen- explica Itachi caminando hacia adentro de la cueva y sentándose a descansar.

-Como quieras. Voy a vigilar la zona- indica Kisame saliendo de la cueva y dejando a Katt de pie sin saber que hacer.

x x

Mientras pasan las horas y ya es de noche Katt se mantiene sentada donde la dejaron aunque ahora sin la presencia de Kisame ha logrado relajarse un poco y aunque aún sigue sin entender nada decide tratar que él que parece sabe que está ocurriendo le explique. Con cuidado se adentra un poco en la cueva hasta que, con la poca luz que entra por alguna grietas del techo de la cueva, logra ver el cuerpo de Itachi recostado.

Sin hacer ruido se sienta arrodillada al costado de él, pero cuando se disponía a hablar es interrumpida por él -Lo único que voy a decirte es que te mantengas alejada de Madara y no lo menciones en Konoha.

Al escuchar esto Katt se molesta un poco, la actitud casi automatizada de Itachi parece molestarla demasiado y ya que desde hace un buen par de horas está en una especie de sube y baja emocional no aguanta quedarse callada -Mandas al hombre pez a que me saque de ahí, después te dedicas a hacerme cosas raras y ni me explicas que diablos está pasando.

-Tu forma de ver a Kisame- dice al parecer sin tomar en cuanta nada de lo que ella había dicho -Lo conocías de antes…

-Si, estábamos acampando felices en esta zona- responde con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro sin medir sus comentarios.

-¿Acampando?- pregunta sentándose con dificultad y observando a Katt.

-¿No puedes apagarlos?- cuestiona desviando la mirada.

-Dijiste que estabas con Kisame…

-Fue una especie de sueño, aunque parece que se volvió realidad a medias- comenta aún sin mirarlo.

-Tal vez Madara ha estado más cerca de ti de lo que yo había pensado- dice un poco interesado

-¿Cerca? He estado soñando con él desde hace más de dos meses- se queja sin darse cuenta aún de que está hablando de más en frente de un enemigo de Konoha.

Para Itachi no es difícil comenzar a dirigir a Katt para que hable, la muchacha está desesperada por desahogarse de alguna manera y el está dispuesto a escuchar. Los sueños de Katt causan gran interés en el Uchiha que poco a poco va consiguiendo detalles, el sueño de Madara es algo que prioriza, aunque al momento de empezar a hacer que hable sobre el de Kisame detiene su 'interrogatorio'.

-¿Tenías el sharingan?- pregunta serio observándola.

-Creo, no es que hubiera tenido un espejo a la mano, pero Kisame lo mencionó, dijo que eso y mi chakra…

-Tienes el mismo chakra que Madara y con el sharingan serías muy similar a él- comenta interesado, en cierto aspecto pareciera más que estuviera pensando en voz alta -Podrías entrar en su terreno.

-No entiendo- dice hasta que siente la mano de Itachi sobre su frente.

-Tienes un sello de memoria. Parece que alguien no quiere que recuerdes algo- comenta moviendo levemente su mano -Tú chakra hace difícil que lo remueva.

-Genial- murmura fastidiada "Sumemos bloqueo de memoria a la lista de mis males" -Probablemente esa cosa es la culpable de que escuchar tu nombre haga que mi cabeza se ponga extraña, es como si debiera de tener algo en cuenta contigo, pero no sé que es.

-Tú no tienes ninguna relación conmigo- aclara.

-Eso ya lo sé- responde sin añadir nada más "Aunque estoy segura que si hay algo…" piensa posando la vista en los ojos rojos que resaltan entre la tenue luz de la cueva. Extrañamente atraída hacia él se permite acercarse lentamente, hasta ahora Itachi sólo parecía frío, no era agresivo como Kisame aparentaba. Sin pensarlo cierra los ojos y junta sus labios con los de él. El beso sólo dura unos instantes y es terminado no por Katt o Itachi sino por una sensación de peligro que hace que ambos retrocedan separándose.

Una espada acaba de caer en el medio de los dos enterrándose en la tierra -¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?- exclama Kisame observando a Katt de manera no muy amigable -Pensé que ya habías terminado con esa parte Itachi…- añade haciendo alusión al beso que lo dejó inconsciente -No pienso andar recordándote tus planes, pero acercarte de esa forma a la pelirroja no los va a facilitar.

Los ojos de Katt están abiertos y no pestañea, la forma de cortar el momento de Kisame fue demasiado 'impactante' para ella que no logra recuperarse del susto "Me movía un segundo después y esa espada hubiera terminado incrustada en mi cabeza" piensa espantada.

-Falta poco para que amanezca- dice Itachi con su voz pasiva -Es mejor que la dejemos donde los de Suna puedan encontrarla.

-Será un placer- comenta con una sonrisa muy marcada en el rostro el ninja de Kiri. Este desaparece de la vista de ella y le da un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que la última imagen en su cabeza sea Itachi recordándole que no vaya a hablar sobre ellos.

x x

El sonido de varias voces hace que abra los ojos. Se encuentra rodeada por cuatro caras desconocidas, pero que llevan la bandana de Suna y al parecer están desamarrándola de un árbol.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta uno de ellos -Pensábamos que era una especie de trampa, no es normal ver a un ninja amarrado a un árbol.

-Si- responde recordando a Itachi y Kisame "No puedo decir nada sobre ellos… al menos cumplieron con dejarme y voy a poder volver a Konoha, aunque no tengo idea como voy a explicar donde he estado en estos días". Luego de dar suficiente información a los ninjas como para asegurarse que es de Konoha parte con ellos en dirección a la villa, por suerte están cerca de la frontera con el país del fuego así que el camino no será largo.

Todo se ve normal, no parece haberse desatado nada grande así que sin demasiada prisa Katt se dirige a donde Tsunade, sabe que ella debe de estar enterada "O eso espero, si Tsunade no sabe nada quiere decir que Kakashi hizo una estupidez" piensa entrando a la oficina de la rubia. La reacción de la Hokage alivia a Katt: Kakashi le había informado lo ocurrido.

-¡Katt!- exclama acercándose a ella -¿Cómo es que estás aquí? no eso no importa- agrega caminando hacía su escritorio y levantando un pequeño perro -¡Pakkun! No tengo idea como vas a hacerlo, pero alcanza a Kakashi y dile que regrese- ordena la Hokage, el perro al ver a Katt se sorprende bastante y parte de inmediato a una velocidad bastante sorprendente.

-¿Kakashi dónde está?- pregunta preocupada.

-Vino a dar un rápido informe de lo ocurrido y partió con el mismo grupo, ellos ya conocían el lugar- explica tomando aire -También despaché dos grupos ANBUs, espero que Kakashi les indique volver cuando se entere o Pakkun les informe si se los cruza.

x x

La segunda persona que ve Katt es Ibiki quien fue llamado por Tsunade para tratar de armar la información que Katt de, esto no la hace muy feliz ya que sabe que tiene bastante que debe de obviar y con Ibiki eso va a ser muy complicado. La historia que da es simple y aunque sospecharan que mienten mientras no la obliguen a hablar no hay manera que confirmen sus sospechas.

-Entonces alguien te jaló debajo de la cama y luego no recuerdas nada más hasta que apareciste amarrada en el árbol- dice Ibiki bastante escéptico.

-Si- responde ella, sabe que a menos que le ponga un jutsu encima no va a conseguir que explique esa parte.

-Y no viste a nadie ni escuchaste nada- añade caminando alrededor de ella.

-No, aunque si escuché cuando se hacía el hueco por donde me jalaron- responde.

-¿Y cómo sonaba?- pregunta mirándola con atención.

-No lo sé… sonaba como cuando alguien hace un hueco, creo- responde la pelirroja.

-No tienes idea de nada, eso es clásico en ti ¿no?- pregunta fijando la vista en ella -Aunque en esta ocasión creo que si sabes algo.

-¿Qué quieres saber, cómo encontrar al culpable que malogró tu sueño de una Konoha sin mi?- comenta sonriente y un poco nerviosa. Ibiki sonríe con la respuesta, al parecer si le gustaría saber quien fue el que la liberó, no totalmente por lo que ella mencionó aunque parece que no es una idea muy ajena a él.

* * *

Molestando a Neji sutilmente, es un pobre chico de quince, tampoco voy a ser cruel con él xD para molestar prefiero centrarme en Katt es mucho más sencilla la labor de alterarla ^^. En este capítulo salió Madara y mi adoradísimo Itachi con Kisame (I Love the fish guy) espero que no hayan quedado OoC (No los puse tanto porque simplemente no sentía que pudiera manejarlos muy bien), sugerencias de cómo manejarlos siempre son bien recibidas. Ahora sólo falta esperar a que Kakashi regrese (Por cierto, ¿Qué tal quedó Kakashi en su pequeña aparición cuando estaba Madara?)

Para los que se confundieron con los nombres o los que les quedó alguna curiosidad (O alguno que no esté bien por confusión mía): Fujiwara Izumi= Katt, Nagaya= Kakashi, Tatsuro= Shikamaru, Hitoshi= Neji (Nunca mencioné apellidos de los otros tres) y los extras de esta ocasión: Minami Ichiro= El chunin agradable, Kanori= El líder del lugar, Yukie Nakagawa= La muchacha tranquila, la "amiga" de Katt, Noriko Koninobu= La mamá de Stifler, digo la jonin "experimentada" ¬¬ (Hanzou es un personaje canon, relacionado a los sannin, no especifico para no spoilear a los que no han leído el manga)

El próximo capítulo "Antes de irme" (*o* este me puedo demorar un poco en subirlo, me gustaría que quedara perfecto)


	55. Chapter 55

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 55**

Antes de irme

* * *

Ya llevaba dos días en Konoha y al pesar de varias sesiones de pláticas con Ibiki no ha mencionado nada de lo que ocurrió con Itachi y Kisame, esto en parte se debe a que el capitán de la división de tortura e interrogación de los ANBU no aguanta mucho antes de asumir que la falta de información se debe a su bajo nivel como ninja, el cual él ya consideraba deficiente y con esto sólo lo corrobora. Por mas que esos comentarios no se los toma bien, es lo mejor que puede haberle ocurrido ya que si no fuera Ibiki quien estuviera a cargo es probable que la persona responsable estaría aún más insistente y reacia a creer que sencillamente no vio nada.

Algo que si pudo haberse vuelto un problema fue que Tsunade insistió en revisarla personalmente, como Katt contó lo mejor posible todo antes de que Kisame la sacara, la parte del beso y el cansancio repentino no los pudo obviar. La Hokage se dedicó a revisarla sacando algunas pruebas de sangre y usando su chakra como si estuviera buscando algo inusual en ella; la herida que había recibido en la espalda también la atendió cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a Katt, por las palabras de Itachi sabe que su tatuaje debe de estar un poco diferente así que al retirarse el cabello para que la curara procuró no dejar a descubierto toda la espalda. Todo estaba siendo visto bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura que insistió en ver como Tsunade atendía a Katt, el procedimiento de chakra que se utilizó con la pelirroja no era algo de todos los días.

"Espero que Pakkun haya alcanzado a Kakashi…" piensa preocupada mientras cocina el almuerzo para ella y su desinformado zorro, que por seguridad le explicó lo mismo que al resto. En ese momento siente como la puerta de su departamento se abre fuertemente y cuando se disponía ir a ver si se trataba de Kakashi, ya que nadie aparte de él tiene una copia de la llave, una figura masculina aparece frente a ella sujetándola por ambos hombros.

-Kakashi…- dice luego de la sorpresa inicial, preocupada más que emocionada o alegre pues ve como el ojo visible de él está observándola intensamente sin siquiera parpadear y su respiración se ve cansada e irregular. Sin poder decir otra palabra las manos de Kakashi cambian de posición bajando hacia su espalda al mismo tiempo que la atrae hacia él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta aún sin soltarla y por ende sin que ella pueda mirarle la cara.

-Si- responde sonriendo levemente al sentirlo tan cerca y abrazándolo también -No me pasó nada- añade unos momentos después abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Alejándola un poco aunque sin soltarla la observa extrañado -¿Cómo escapaste?

-No lo sé…- contesta poniéndose un poco nerviosa y desviando la vista "No quiero mentirle, pero…" -Cuando ustedes se fueron Hitoshi me dejó en un cuarto para descansar y debajo de la cama escuché unos sonidos… me asomé a ver, había un hueco y no recuerdo que pasó después, debo de haber terminado inconsciente porque luego estaba amarrada a un árbol en el país del río con unos ninjas de Suna ayudándome.

-¿Estás segura?- insiste al notar que no suena tan sincera.

-Si, sólo que no estoy muy cómoda luego de todo eso- responde volviendo la mirada al jonin -Además estaba preocupada que Pakkun no lograra alcanzarte y terminaras entrando a ese lugar de nuevo.

-No deberías preocuparte por mí- dice a los pocos momentos sonriendo levemente.

-Pero no te vez muy bien- observa clavando la mirada en el ojo visible, ya pestañea, pero la parte inferior que rodea al ojo esta coloreado de un tono morado -Parece como si no hubieras dormido nada, tienes una ojera horrible- explica colocando su mano en el rostro de él y acariciándolo levemente.

-Eso ya no importa, ya estás a salvo en Konoha.

-Si- afirma sonriendo -Aunque después de dos entretenidos días con Ibiki el árbol no era tan mala opción.

Con cuidado y ya bastante más tranquilo Kakashi se separa un poco más de ella -¿La herida de tu espalda…?

-Tsunade ya se encargó de eso, igual que de revisarme treinta veces… hoy tengo que ir de nuevo en un par de horas, quiere estar segura que lo que me debilitó haya desaparecido por completo- explica extendiendo su respuesta, sabe que el drenado de chakra iba a ser lo siguiente en su lista de preguntas.

-Entonces voy a revisar el reporte de esta misión y a terminar de dar el mío- dice tomando algo de aire -Es mejor que tú sigas descansando, al menos hasta que Tsunade-sama realmente diga que no tienes nada extraño.

-Yo no soy la que necesita descansar urgentemente- interviene quitando la sonrisa de su rostro -Tal vez deberías quedarte y luego ver lo del informe- agrega preocupada.

-¿No quieres quedarte sola?- pregunta él molestándola un poco.

-No es eso- responde un poco ofendida -No tengo diez años para no querer quedarme sola a la mitad del día en mi propia casa por unas horas, sólo que de verdad se ve que necesitas descansar- aclara un poco intranquila "En realidad tampoco quiero que me dejes sola…" piensa tratando de no mover mucho las manos, sabe que esas cosas no pasan desapercibidas para un ninja.

-No me voy a demorar mucho, cuando vayas a que Tsunade-sama termine de revisarte espera a que yo llegue a buscarte- indica al notar que no parece muy contenta de que se vaya -Estoy cansado, pero esto es algo que prefiero hacer lo antes posible- añade antes de que Katt insistiera más.

Casi instantáneamente Kakashi sale del departamento dejando a Katt sola y sin nada que hacer hasta que sea la hora de su cita con Tsunade. Aunque la bulla producida por Orion es reconfortante, al menos no está completamente sola, no se siente muy a gusto desde que llegó a Konoha; no sólo se está viendo obligada a mentirle a todo el mundo incluyendo a Kakashi, sino también por lo ocurrido con Itachi "No debí de haberlo besado, no tengo idea porque hice eso…" piensa intranquila mientras espera apoyada contra el marco de la ventana a que sea la hora de salir "Dijo que tenía recuerdos bloqueados, tal vez algo relacionado con él… ¿y qué hago yo? Como no tenía idea de que hacer y estaba tan cerca terminé dándole un beso…" se recrimina a si misma, es cierto que en el momento tuvo una extraña atracción por el muchacho, pero aún así eso no es excusa "También estaba confundida y un poco asustada y él al menos no se veía agresivo, me sentía más segura con él que con Kisame… Kisame, se veía más 'amistoso' en los sueños extraños que había tenido…"

-Si sigo pensando en esto voy a terminar reventando- murmura luego de varios minutos "Y eso a Ibiki le encantaría" -Mejor voy yendo donde Tsunade, voy a llegar bastante temprano, pero con la caminata tal vez me despeje un poco.

x x

Caminando tranquilamente y sin ningún tipo de prisa, luego de haberle dejado a Orion el almuerzo y ella haber comido un poco sin muchas ganas, va por la ruta que llega al hospital que es donde Tsunade la revisa para tener a la mano cualquier cosa que necesite. Un par de cuadras antes de llegar nota a Neji y Shikamaru que estaban a punto de tomar rutas distintas, posiblemente acaban de salir de sus revisiones.

-¡Shikamaru, Neji!- llama apresurando un poco el paso hasta llegar junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte?- pregunta directamente Shikamaru sorprendido al verla, sabía que ella estaba en Konoha, pero no comprendía como lo había logrado.

-No lo sé, al poco rato que se fueron me dejaron en un cuarto, parecía como si alguien estuviera haciendo un hueco debajo de la cama y al asomarme… pues amanecí en el país del río- explica nerviosamente antes la mirada atenta de ambos jóvenes "Estos dos no son idiotas, van a notar algo extraño igual que Ibiki"

-Eso es extraño- dice Shikamaru -Y malo, eso quiere decir que ni tú ni Neji vieron nada.

-¿Neji?- pregunta observando al Hyuuga.

-En un momento estaba en el cuarto y al siguiente en la espalda de Kakashi de regreso a Konoha- explica bastante serio.

-Casi no nos dejó descansar ni en las noches- comenta Shikamaru colocando las manos en sus bolsillos con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

-Katt- interrumpe la voz de Tsunade que estaba dirigiéndose al hospital también -Llegaste temprano- agrega mirando la escena y luego posando la vista en los dos jóvenes -Ya les había dicho a ustedes dos que se fueran a descansar en cuanto terminaran de revisarlos.

Con los dos chunin alejándose Katt va junto con Tsunade al hospital, la mujer se ve bastante más tranquila de cómo estaba los días anteriores, no se le ve la mitad de seria o preocupada y probablemente si en esta revisión no le encuentra nada malo a Katt volverá a tomar sake todas las noches como siempre lo hacía. La curiosidad de Katt se le puede notar en el rostro, quería estar segura de que realmente Neji no recordara nada, eso al menos, servía para cubrir mejor su historia.

-¿Quieres saber en que quedó todo no?- interviene Tsunade luego de entrar al cuarto donde la acostumbraba revisarla.

-Si, no tengo idea de que ocurrió- responde sentándose en una camilla para que Tsunade proceda con la revisión.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte que aunque la misión fue un fracaso ninguno ha salido herido, fuera del cansancio de Kakashi por forzarse demasiado podrían ir a otra misión mañana mismo- comenta aliviada la mujer emanando el característico chakra verdoso que usan los ninja médicos y pasando su mano a milímetros de su cuerpo -Cuando el equipo escapaba del país de la lluvia Neji despertó, no parecía tener nada así que en cuanto llegaron a Konoha y me informaron la situación Kakashi insistió en partir de inmediato, lamentablemente eran los únicos con conocimiento sobre el lugar, sin contar que Neji es increíblemente útil para estos casos. Detrás de ellos envié un par de escuadrones ANBU como apoyo y uno que fuera directamente con Hanzou para avisarle de la situación.

-¿Con Hanzou?

Tsunade se queda callada por unos instantes y luego suspira un poco -No tengo idea si él tenga algo en contra de Konoha, pero al avisarle sabe que estamos atentos ante un intento de ataque… incluso, dudo que él trate de poner en peligro la alianza considerando los problemas internos que tiene ahora. Esa academia tiene algo extraño, pero aquello no está directamente vinculado al gobierno de Ame, ni tampoco creo que guarde relación con el grupo que busca derrocar a Hanzou.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta curiosa -Pensé que nos habías enviado justamente porque temías una ruptura de pacto con Konoha.

Tsunade suspira pesadamente y observa con atención a Katt -La información básica sobre ese lugar nos llegó hace unos dos meses, mientras estuvimos analizándola ya teníamos a quien iba a dirigir la misión, era la mejor opción ya que desde el comienzo sabíamos sobre la inclinación a compartir jutsus del lugar.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Querían que copiara los jutsus?- intuye mirando atenta a la Hokage.

-En parte, aunque claro, él era una opción obvia. El resto del equipo se armó basándonos en algunas habilidades, y en tu caso también en un factor extra. Considerando que tienes un buen nivel de habilidad para la infiltración, fuiste enviada ya que por el momento estabas asignada permanentemente a Kakashi, estabas apta para el trabajo y estabas junto a él, que debía de ir obligatoriamente.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no creas que ese lugar estaba hecho para derrocar a Hanzou?- pregunta al no ver respondida su interrogante.

-Porque tú terminaste en una trampa- responde bastante seria -Kakashi era la opción lógica en una misión donde fuera útil copiar jutsus… y en esos momentos tú estabas casi permanentemente con él, para atraerte a ti había que crear algo que lo atrajera a él.

-Pero… eso significaría…

-Que alguien tiene la mirada atenta en ti- completa Tsunade desviando la vista de forma pensativa -Por ahora no pienso preocuparme con eso, dudo que vuelva a actuar por un buen tiempo, pero en ese lapso hay que ver para hacer más difícil que algo te ocurra. Aunque aún no tenemos la capacidad apoyarte en el desarrollo de tus habilidades no tengo intensiones en que termines en otra villa- concluye volviendo la mirada hacia la pelirroja -Bueno, creo que ya te puedo dar de alta definitivamente, no tienes nada.

-¿Segura?- pregunta poniéndose de pie contenta; ya sabe que Madara estaba detrás de ella así que eso de que la vigilan no es algo nuevo.

-Si- reitera observándola un poco preocupada -Ahora es mejor que regreses para tu casa, Kakashi ya debe de haber terminado de escribir su informe, supongo que deseas estar con él.

x x

Katt lleva ya un buen rato sentada en una de las bancas en la sala de espera del hospital, Kakashi no se ve por ningún lado "No tengo idea porque pensé que iba a estar esperándome… con suerte llega en una hora" piensa sonriendo un poco por su ingenuidad. Antes de que pasara la hora el jonin aparece caminando por la puerta del hospital y se detiene ahí al ver a Katt, esta se pone de pie y camina alegremente hasta su lado.

-Llegas tarde- dice sonriendo un poco.

-Cuando terminé de escribir mi informe un gato con un lazo rojo entró al cuarto revolviendo los papeles y me quedé ordenándolos- responde tratando de dar una excusa.

-¿Un gato?- pregunta escéptica -Bueno, no importa. Tsunade dice que ya estoy bien- añade sujetándolo del brazo y empezando a caminar con él para salir del hospital. Por la calle Katt nota que Kakashi camina con menos entusiasmo que el de costumbre, incluso sin leer su libro, simplemente avanza cansadamente con la vista al frente y dejándose llevar por la kunoichi.

-Te dije que debías de haber descansado cuando llegaste- comienza a decirle cuando a los pocos momentos de llegar a su cuarto el jonin se deja caer en la cama boca abajo -Ahora estás peor que antes- añade sacándole las sandalias y luego la bandana.

-Sólo necesito descansar un poco- responde antes de que Katt continúe hablando -En un día o dos estaré bien- añade levantando un poco un de sus brazos y haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se acerque.

Katt se sube a la cama y acerca el rostro hacia el costado del de él -¿Pasa algo?- pregunta con curiosidad hasta que el jonin baja el brazo rodeándola y abrazándose a ella.

-Estaba incómodo- responde moviéndose un poco colocándose de costado sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No soy una almohada ¿sabías?- comenta un poco divertida al notar que parece acomodarse contra ella.

Los minutos pasan y extrañamente la pelirroja nota que Kakashi parece seguir despierto "Eso no es muy normal… tal vez está tan cansado e incómodo que no logra dormirse" antes de que ella decidiera preguntarle si estaba bien ve como abre uno de sus ojos y posa la mirada en ella se le ve serio y parece un poco pensativo. Katt sonríe, aunque al notar que él parece estar serio se preocupa un poco.

-Ya hablé con Tsunade-sama- comienza a decir -Y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que necesitas arreglar tu problema con los genjutsus- el rostro de Katt cambia de preocupación a fastidio, ese tema no provoca ninguna sensación de alegría en ella -Yo también tengo que entrenar algunos aspectos, aunque lo mío es bastante más complicado, necesita mucha más dedicación y concentración- explica haciendo que Katt lo observe extrañada, nunca le comunica cosas de ese tipo -Cuando me recupere no haré misiones por una temporada- añade desviando un poco la mirada -Voy a irme a entrenar por un tiempo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta algo sorprendida -¿Por qué no entrenas aquí?- pregunta sin comprender.

La mirada de Kakashi regresa donde Katt y sonríe levemente -No sé que tan peligroso sea para los que puedan estar cerca de mi mientras entreno el Mangekyou, además necesito concentrarme en eso, y tú me distraes bastante.

-Pero… Ya habías estado haciéndolo, habías estado entrenando con el sharingan- interrumpe observándolo esperanzada en que se quedara haciendo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento.

-Necesito aprender a controlarlo rápido… tú ya viste lo que ocurrió- explica, al parecer recordando el encuentro con Madara -Debes de haberlo notado, aunque hubiera sido sólo él dudo que hubiera podido ganar.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? siempre hay alguien más fuerte- responde un poco triste, sintiéndose culpable, no lo dejó tratar de defenderla.

-La única razón por la que estás aquí ahora es una desconocida, si no fuera por eso no te tendría a mi lado ahora.

-¿Acaso planeas competir por el próximo puesto de Hokage?- pregunta un poco frustrada -No tienes porque ser el más fuerte, ese tipo probablemente estaba a un nivel como el de un Kage.

-No me interesa ser Hokage- añade mirándola con cierta tristeza- En mi vida he perdido a mucha gente, y siempre me pregunté que hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte- luego le da la espalda mirando hacia la pared- No es que quiera dejarte a ti, o a Konoha… es sólo que no quiero perder a nadie más.

Katt lo observa un poco triste, en el momento en que decidió quedarse para que ellos se fueran obvió por completo el historial de Kakashi, no tiene familia viva, su sensei y sus compañeros estaban muertos e incluso sus alumnos no andaban en el mejor de los caminos -¿No puedo ir?- pregunta luego de tomar un poco de aire, apoyándose sobre él.

-No- responde sonriendo -Ya te dije que necesito concentrarme y contigo no voy a poder hacerlo al nivel que necesito, además tú necesitas centrarte en los genjutsus.

-¿Me vas a dejar en Konoha?- pregunta triste cerrando un poco los ojos, lo último que quiere es quedarse sin él en estos momentos.

-Aquí te pueden cuidar bien, y no planeo demorarme demasiado. Lo más probable es que te dejen en paz por unos meses y pienso aprovechar ese tiempo- explica colocando su mano sobre una de las mejillas de ella -Pero aún debo de terminar algo que tengo pendiente desde hace un buen tiempo.

-¿Pendiente?- pregunta con algo de curiosidad volviendo a poner la vista en él.

-Luego verás, ahora descansa- responde abrazándola fuertemente y cerrando los ojos.

Katt se queda con los ojos abiertos y apoyada contra el pecho de él, en esos momentos realmente quería quedarse a su lado hasta sentirse mejor; Madara, los momentos con Itachi y Kisame además de esa visita de ella misma por el portal son cosas que no las ha contado y que hacen que no se sienta muy segura. Tener que no sólo seguir guardando información sino la idea de estar un tiempo sola, alejada de él hacen que se sienta realmente mal.

x x

El día siguiente Kakashi amanece ya más recuperado, las ojeras casi han desaparecido, y aunque no se mueve se le ve más atento que el día anterior. Katt se queda acurrucada junto a él casi sin moverse, pareciera que tuviera la intensión de fusionarse para obligarlo a que se la lleve con él "Si le digo lo de Itachi… tal vez se quede, o tal vez se preocupe aún más" piensa sin dejar de abrazarlo "No quiero que se preocupe más, ya ha tenido suficiente, pero no quiero que me deje aquí en Konoha"

-Katt…- dice Kakashi luego de haberse separado de Katt sólo para almorzar y comer -Mañana te llevo a comer- añade calmadamente.

-¿Vamos a salir?- pregunta separando su rostro de él extrañada, pero alegrándose un poco.

-Si, ¿Quieres no?

-Si- responde volviendo a abrazarlo -¿Y por qué vamos a salir?

-No lo sé, no sabía que necesitara una razón…- responde pensativo -Sino, podemos dejarlo para cuando se me ocurra una- añade sonriente recuperando un poco de su actitud cotidiana.

-¡No! mañana está bien- exclama volviendo a separar su rostro del cuerpo de él, al menos eso es algo bonito que pueden hacer antes de que se separen.

x x

Cuando empieza a oscurecer, al día siguiente, Katt se separa de Kakashi para alistarse, increíblemente pasó todo el día sin que él cancelara o tratara de cancelar la cena "Supongo que es porque se va a ir…" piensa un poco triste. Cuando termina de darse una ducha sale envuelta en una toalla y se para frente a Kakashi.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunta observándolo sonriente, no quiere que la vea deprimida, sabe que no tiene manera de convencerlo que no se vaya y tampoco quiere torturarlo con el espectáculo de las lágrimas -Así sé que ponerme.

-No lo sé, alístate tú y ahí veré- responde sentándose bien en la cama y sacando su libro mientras espera que ella se aliste.

-Bueno, pero si me llevas a un sitio donde desencaje mucho vas a ver- comenta yendo a su ropero a buscar que ponerse. Luego de unos veinte minutos decide no complicarse la vida con nada demasiado llamativo, así que termina colocándose un polo negro sin mangas muy ceñido con una falda tejida de color negro que llega hasta la mitad de sus muslos, pero que deja ver entre el tejido una base blanca que le da algo de vida al atuendo "Sirve para cualquier sitio menos para un lugar extremadamente elegante… tengo una manía con el negro, pero al menos combina con mi cabello" piensa terminando de arreglarse.

Al regresar frente a Kakashi este cierra su libro -¿Estás lista?

-Si- responde mientras ve como se pone de pie y la observa.

-Toma- dice extendiendo un papel -Espérame ahí- añade sonriente y desapareciendo.

-¿Kage bunshin?- murmura extrañada mientras camina hacia la puerta del departamento "¿Por qué dejó uno aquí? debe de haber hecho el cambio cuando fui por mi ropa… o mientras me daba una ducha" piensa confundida aunque no está molesta en esta ocasión, no quiere pasar los días anteriores a que él se vaya disgustada, quien sabe cuando parta o en cuanto regrese.

Al llegar al lugar ve que es un pequeño restaurante casi en los límites de la villa, que goza de una vista preciosa a una pequeña cascada oculta entre los bosques de Konoha que en esos días estaban bastante coloridos con las flores, claro que al ser de noche se veían como pequeños botones esparcidos cerca de la base de la cascada "¿Cómo conoce este lugar? Jamás lo había visto…" piensa mientras busca con la mirada alguna cabellera plateada. Al no verlo por ningún lado se sienta a esperar en unas bancas cercanas a que aparezca mientras observa el relajante paisaje.

-¡Hola!- saluda alegremente Kakashi apareciendo al lado de ella, vestido igual que siempre.

-Me hiciste esperar- se queja poniéndose de pie.

-No mucho- responde caminando con ella para entrar al restaurante.

Ya cuando están sentados al fondo del local junto a una ventana con vista a la cascada y con la cena ya servida Katt sonríe muy contenta mirando como Kakashi decide comer despacio y tranquilo, sin preocuparse de que alguien le vea el rostro ya que como siempre consiguió un lugar donde puede evitar ese problema -Me dejaste un Kage Bunshin- reclama aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tenía que arreglar una cosa más- responde.

-¿Sabías que fecha es hoy?- pregunta dejando de lado los palitos con los que estaba comiendo.

-17 de Junio- contesta luego de pensar por unos instantes.

-Hoy cumplimos siete meses juntos- aclara sonriendo ampliamente -¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?

-Alguien me lo comentó ¿Te gusta?- responde terminando de comer.

-Mucho- responde sonriente "¿Quién le habrá comentado de este lugar?" piensa con mucha curiosidad.

Cuando terminan de comer se quedan hablando unos momentos, sin tocar el tema de la partida de Kakashi o de la misión en Ame y luego salen a caminar un poco por insistencia de él, algo a lo que ella no pone ninguna objeción. Comienzan a pasear por Konoha, la villa estaba muy tranquila a esas horas, y sólo eran guiados por la luz de la luna. De alguna forma Katt sabía de que se trataba todo esto "En verdad se va a ir, y sabe que no nos veremos por mucho tiempo… aunque esperaba que se demorara más días antes de hacerlo" piensa con tristeza, pero decidida a disfrutar al máximo estos pocos días que les quedaban. Sus pasos los llevaron cerca al área de entrenamiento, donde Kakashi se detuvo frente a un monumento de piedra de color negro con varios nombres tallados en ella.

-¿Sabes dónde nos encontramos?- pregunta Kakashi sin dejar de mirar al monumento.

-El monumento a ninjas caídos en combate- responde observando la piedra y de soslayo a su pareja.

-Mañana partiré a entrenar, y antes de irme una de las cosas que tenía que hacer es despedirme de ellos…

-¿Despedirte de 'ellos'?- añade Katt confundida "Entonces mañana se irá…"

-Mi familia… - responde Kakashi con una mirada nostálgica- Las personas que más he querido se encuentran aquí, todos aquellos que para mí fueron como mi familia.

Katt reflexiona sobre las palabras de Kakashi; el cuarto Hokage, Obito, Rin… posiblemente su familia real de la que nunca habla, incluso buenos amigos que haya podido perder a lo largo del tiempo. Todos parecen terminar ahí.

-Incluso…- dice Kakashi tomándola de la mano izquierda -Después de lo ocurrido en Ame, llegué a pensar que tu también estarías aquí.

-Kakashi…- susurra sintiéndose bastante mal por haberlo puesto en una situación tan desagradable.

-Por eso no voy a cometer ese error, de postergar las cosas hasta el momento preciso, que uno nunca sabe cuando podemos perder a las personas que más queremos…- dice Kakashi mirándola fijamente, y metiendo su otra mano en su bolsillo. De este extrae una pequeña cajita, y le enseña su contenido a Katt: Un anillo con un hermoso diamante- Si voy a hacer esto como es debido, necesito hacerlo frente de mi familia, y más aún, también frente de la tuya- añade bajo la mirada incrédula de ella -Katt…- pronuncia Kakashi de pie a pocos centímetros de ella colocándole el anillo en su dedo anular - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Si…- responde en voz baja aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Al escucharla Kakashi sonríe, pero en ese momento Katt sale de la sorpresa inicial y dibuja una sonrisa radiante en su rostro antes de saltar a abrazarlo provocando que él pierda el balance y caiga al suelo sentado con ella encima. Con algunas lágrimas de alegría y emoción en sus ojos no deja de abrazarlo hasta que se separa por unos momentos para poder bajarle la máscara y besarlo. Cuando la euforia inicial pasa ambos se quedan mirándose, Kakashi le sonríe, y Katt ríe sonrojándose un poco al notar que quizás exageró un poco al tumbarlo contra el piso, pero lo vuelve a abrazar mientras siente que cada segundo se vuelve interminable, y el momento se vuelve eterno. Ya no existía Madara, ni Akatsuki, ni Konoha ni nada, sólo ellos dos.

x x

En las lejanías, en la cima de una colina una mujer observa la escena mientras el viento mueve su cabellera de color rojo. Su mirada es melancólica y a pesar de exhibir los ojos con el sharingan no emana una apariencia peligrosa, sus manos se mueven un poco tocando el lugar donde hubiera deseado poder llevar ese anillo.

-Tú no eres la mitad de adorable ahora- opina Madara saliendo de entre unos árboles.

-Lo soy, sólo que no contigo, además nadie pidió tu opinión- responde simplemente moviendo un poco los ojos para observarlo al notar que se coloca a su costado mirando la misma escena que ella.

-Me sorprende que no los hayas detenido, si hubieras querido evitar esto lo habrías hecho sin problemas- comenta volteando a verla -Pero sabes que eso es lo que deseas, no importa lo que digas o hagas.

-Tú provocaste esto ¿no?

-¿Vas a agradecerme?- responde burlonamente -Fue demasiado sencillo, Kakashi sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, con esto me aseguro un gran cambio en tu tercera y última oportunidad, con suerte te quedas en Konoha junto a tu futuro esposo.

Katt voltea para verlo cara a cara con una mirada un tanto egocéntrica -Permíteme recordarte que yo aún no he perdido, así que eso de última oportunidad está fuera de contexto Madara, nosotros ya pusimos todas las piezas en el tablero, ahora sólo queda ver como termina la jugada.

-Digamos que me estoy asegurando empezar mejor las otras rondas con esto, claro, es mera precaución- dice observándola fijamente -Sé que voy a ganar sin necesidad de más intentos- sentencia sonriente.

-Lo dudo, no eres perfecto Madara algo tienes que estar pasando por alto- aclara Katt dándole la espalda y empezando a alejarse hasta desaparecer en una espiral de fuego. Al quedarse sólo el Uchiha imita a la pelirroja dejando un rastro de plumas negras en el lugar donde desapareció.

x x

Es la primera vez que ha detestado el sol, ahora que ha amanecido ya no le quedan mas que minutos para poder estar con Kakashi. Abrazándose con fuerza contra su cuerpo cierra los ojos mientras acaricia delicadamente el abdomen de él hasta que siente como su mano detiene los movimientos de la de ella.

-¿Vas a irte ahora?- pregunta levantando un poco la mirada.

-Si, ya tengo todo listo…

Katt lo observa, no sabe exactamente como sentirse, está triste ya que se va a ir por un tiempo y sabe que no es como en su mundo donde podría al menos hablar con él, pero por otro lado lo ocurrido en la noche anterior la llena de felicidad. Un poco avergonzada sonríe levemente -Y… ¿Cuándo vamos a casarnos?- pregunta.

-Cuando regrese veremos eso- responde sonriendo ampliamente -Ahora trata de mejorar con los genjutsus… me harías la vida más tranquila- añade riendo un poco.

Kakashi se pone de pie y toma su ropa que estaba desperdigada por el suelo, luego de que habían regresado no tuvo tiempo de arreglar. Katt se sienta en la cama envolviéndose en las sábanas para abrigarse mirándolo mientras lentamente se viste "Katt Hatake… no, suena extraño, Katherine Hatake, mejor, pero aún extraño" piensa sonriendo.

Cuando Kakashi termina de arreglarse regresa al costado de Katt -No deberías quedarte desnuda si tienes frío- comenta al verla.

-En un rato me pongo algo- responde poniéndose de pie con las sábanas envolviéndola.

Kakashi la observa unos instantes, ya está completamente vestido, sólo falta que se coloque la máscara en su lugar. Al notar que no le dice nada, Katt se acerca a él y le da un beso mientras él la rodea con los brazos, un beso largo y dulce.

Cuando se separan Kakashi la mira por unos segundos y sonríe -No va a ser mucho tiempo… tengo hasta diez meses antes de regresar.

-¿Tanto?- pregunta secando un poco sus ojos que aunque no estaba en pleno llanto no podía evitar que salieran algunas lágrimas.

-Luego no planeo volver a separarme de ti- responde dándole un último beso antes de colocarse su máscara y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Katt se deja caer sentada en la cama mirando el anillo que le regaló la noche anterior al igual que el que le había dado ya hace unos meses, secándose las lágrimas revisa con la mirada la habitación en busca de la bola roja de pelos, cuando estaba moviéndose con Kakashi en la noche sintió el pelaje de su zorro así que asume que aún debe de estar por ahí.

El sonido de un pergamino distrae su atención 'Katt, necesito que vengas a mi oficina cuando puedas, tenemos que asignarte alguien que pueda ayudarte con los genjutsus lo antes posible' es el mensaje del pergamino "No tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy, pero supongo que es mejor si me distraigo un poco… ocupada el tiempo pasa más de prisa"

* * *

Este capítulo tiene un comic :D Lo está dibujando Marti-chan96 (Marti-Kimitachi) y pueden acceder entrando por mi perfil, al final hay un link que se llama "Dibujos en DA" o directamente al link de la mencionada autora ^^

Un paso más para la aparición de Sayuri xD. Bueno, díganme que les pareció, ¿Qué tal estuvo Kakashi? ¿Algún OoC notorio? (No es una situación muy fácil de escribir) Madara y la Katt del futuro ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué planean? ¿Por qué no se matan en el momento xD? (Y si, apesto describiendo ropa así que el que tenga ganas de mandarme la lista ilustrada de prendas de vestir se gana mis bendiciones xDD misma cosa con donde va el anillo, lo saque de wikipedia) Kakashi es un hombre sabio, el día cuando estuvo con Katt y cuando se comprometió es el mismo… así sólo memoriza un número xD (Si se casan seguramente será un 17 también :P) Pobre Kakashi que pierde a su familia y amigos (Pronto un ninja conocido amigo de él terminara añadiendo su nombre también )

El próximo capítulo… aún no tiene título y no estoy muy segura si podré subirlo la semana que viene… mi profesor de ética decidió dejar a última hora las lecturas para el parcial y bueno, eso afecta mi capacidad para escribir (Aunque no me puedo enojar mucho con él… se parece a … es simplemente adorable xDD)

Opiniones son muy deseadas en este capítulo (Si, incluso ustedes los que nunca dejan review… o intentar que eso de "cada vez que no dejas un review dios mata un gatito" se cumpla con Kero xD) Vamos, que con algo de suerte el review 500 es de este capítulo.


	56. Chapter 56

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 56**

El quinto Kazekage

* * *

Frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade Katt se detiene recordando a Kakashi tratando de contener las ganas de dar un grito y salir a buscarlo en ese instante para matarlo "¡Mi cumpleaños es en cuatro días y el muy idiota acaba de fugarse!" piensa encolerizada tratando de aguantar las ganas de darle una patada a la puerta, en ese momento la tristeza por su partida ha quedado relegada a un segundo plano "Tampoco va a estar para su cumpleaños… el año pasado tuvimos un bajón en la relación, por eso no lo pude ver; en mi cumpleaños yo andaba de misión y ahora… el idiota no pudo ni aguantarse cuatro días y se fue" piensa hasta que en ese instante se abre la puerta de golpe con una Tsunade un poco amargada.

-¡Deja de estar haciendo sonidos detrás de mi puerta!- ordena malhumorada mientras la sujeta de un hombro, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y coloca a Katt en una esquina del cuarto -Continúa- indica con amabilidad a un ninja algo espantado que se encontraba en la mitad de la habitación, lleva la bandana de Suna sobre su frente. Tsunade regresa a su asiento esperando a que el shinobi siga hablando -No te preocupes por ella.

El ninja asiente con la cabeza y regresa la mirada hacia la Hokage, ahora que Katt lo observa bien reconoce que es uno de los ninjas con los que regresó de Kumo -Ahora que el hijo del cuarto Kazekage ha sido elegido para ser el quinto ha habido algunos problemas y Suna desearía un grupo de Konoha como apoyo el día del nombramiento.

-¿El concejo no está de acuerdo con Gaara como elección?- pregunta Tsunade con interés.

-Hay discrepancias en el asunto, no sabemos si podrían llegar a un conflicto real.

"¿Gaara?" piensa sonriendo un poco Katt al escuchar el nombre "Eso quiere decir que al menos él regresó a Suna"

-Fue ascendido a Jonin cuando volvió junto con sus hermanos, está en las condiciones de ser en Kazekage, pero aún así el concejo no está totalmente de acuerdo- añade el ninja de Suna en un tono preocupado.

-Veré para enviar un grupo- responde Tsunade suspirando un poco -Lo último que quiero es problemas en Suna. ¿Algo en especial que requieran?

-Ninjas que puedan actuar rápido y seguir los problemas en caso ocurran, aunque principalmente shinobis que puedan manejarse en una pelea- explica con seguridad como si estuviera transmitiendo el mensaje de alguien más.

-Puedes irte, yo me encargaré de esto, en unos días mandaré un equipo- concluye la Hokage antes de que el ninja de Suna se retire del cuarto -Justo ahora que no tengo ningún Inuzuka disponible- se queja cuando se queda en el cuarto sólo con Katt.

-Gaara y sus hermanos…- dice Katt.

-Están bien, ya escuchaste. Los tres fueron ascendidos a Jonin por el concejo al regresar, y un poco después Gaara fue nominado para Kazekage- explica un poco pensativa -El examen chunin se acerca también, no puedo dejar tan descuidada Konoha. Que desconsiderado fue Kakashi…- murmura fastidiada hasta que levanta la mirada un poco preocupada y mira a Katt.

-Ya estoy bien- comenta al ver que ha puesto la mirada sobre ella -No es que necesite tenerlo pegado todo el día- Tsunade se relaja un poco y luego sonríe levemente observando la mano de Katt y el pequeño objeto brillante que lleva "Aunque cuando regrese voy a matarlo" piensa recordando que este año, para variar, Kakashi acaba de escapar de una fecha importante.

-Ya leíste el pergamino, así que no voy a dar largas con este asunto, desde mañana Kurenai va a tratar de enseñarte genjutsus, no puedo mantenerla contigo todo el tiempo, pero ha aceptado ayudarte en los momentos en que se encuentre en la villa- explica extendiéndole un papel -Mañana a primera hora la verás en ese lugar.

-Tsunade-sama- interrumpe Shizune ingresando a la oficina cargada con muchos papeles que deja pesadamente sobre el escritorio -Los archivos de misiones que solicitó, Iruka-san traerá los expedientes de la academia de los genins.

-¿Tantos?- se queja la mujer observando con desgano -No planeo mandar más de dos equipos a Ame, Sakura irá definitivamente, no necesito revisar tanto el desempeño de todos los genins, solamente quiero analizar a los que tengan oportunidad de volverse chunin y de escapar de Ame en caso algo saliera mal.

-Entonces mejor detengo a Iruka-san antes que traiga los expedientes de todos los genins- se apresura a decir Shizune abandonando velozmente la habitación mientras parece hacerle una seña a Katt para que haga lo mismo.

"¿Me está botando?" piensa extrañada hasta que nota como Tsunade ve los papeles sobre su escritorio meditando que hacer con ellos, alguien necesita sacar a los mejores candidatos para ir. Al darse cuenta de esto Katt comienza a caminar hacia la puerta justo en el instante en que la Hokage levanta la mirada, al parecer con intención de delegar labores -Yo ya me voy Tsunade- dice casi desde la puerta sin darle opción a que responda.

"Me recuerda esos trabajo grupales donde el que delegaba las partes dividía todo para quedarse sin nada que hacer" piensa al estar a una distancia segura del edificio de Tsunade y dirigiéndose hacía su departamento "Me alegro que Kankurou, Temari y Gaara estén bien, o al menos vivos" piensa sonriendo levemente "Con tantos problemas que tenía me había olvidado por completo de esos tres" se recrimina levemente recordando un poco la última vez en que los vio.

x x

La mañana es tranquila, como siempre se ve varios grupos que salen para hacer misiones, principalmente los genins, que a diferencia de los ninjas que van a misiones de mayor nivel, tienden a quejarse o hacer demasiado alboroto por las misiones que se les encarga, además que las de rango D y C suelen llegar en cantidades bastante grandes a manos de Tsunade. Esperando a la sombra de un árbol mientras acaricia a Orion en la panza aparece Kurenai delante de ella a la hora exacta de la cita.

-Veo que no planeas escapar de esto- comenta levemente extrañada.

-Si no eres tú probablemente acabe con Ibiki- responde poniéndose de pie y acomodando a su zorro sobre su hombro derecho.

-Vas a aprender el sutil arte de los genjutsus- comienza a hablar enfocando la vista en Katt -Esto es bastante diferente al estilo que estás acostumbrada aquí la energía y habilidad física no sirven más que para atacar al enemigo cuando ya ha caído en la ilusión, antes de eso es talento lo que se requiere para este arte- explica pausadamente -No todos nacen con la habilidad de poder usar genjutsus hábilmente, pero tu caso bordea el ridículo- aclara suspirando un poco -Es casi incomprensible que tengas habilidad para los ninjutsus mientras que para los genjutsus tu único conocimiento parece ser liberarte de ellos y mera teoría- comenta observándola con atención -Si fuiste capaz de aprender ninjutsus a pesar de la edad en que comenzaste a estudiar los artes ninjas no hay motivo para que estés tan mal en uno de ellos. Es obvio que no estás hecha para volverte una especialista, pero tampoco deberías de estar tan mal- Katt levanta una ceja con el último comentario de Kurenai aunque continúa escuchándola -Eres una kunoichi con habilidades muy centradas en el ataque, los genjutsus tienen muchas variables, pero ninguna de ellas se aproxima al estilo en el que eres hábil.

-¿Variables?- pregunta con interés olvidando el comentario de antes.

-Los genjutsus no son todos para utilizarse en peleas, para estos se requiere un nivel muy alto de habilidad, pero hay otros que son para ocasiones más tranquilas, como sería una infiltración, sacar información o resguardar un lugar- explica sin ahondar mucho al ver el interés -Eso es teoría, no creo tener que enseñarte eso, si te interesa estoy segura que iras a averiguar lo básico como sé que hiciste con los ninjutsus.

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer conmigo?- pregunta sin muchos ánimos, los genjutsus no hacen felices sus días.

-Lo primero es el incentivo adecuado- explica acercándose un poco más a Katt formando una secuencia de handseals y luego tomándole la mano izquierda -Fudan genkaku (persistent illusion)- dice emanando un poco de chakra desde sus manos -Listo, estoy más que segura que ahora estarás animada. El genjutsu que te he puesto es uno especial, no es de nivel tan alto, pero requiere algo más que simple movimiento de tu chakra para anularlo.

-¿Animada?- pregunta observando su mano sin observar nada extraño hasta que a los segundos nota que hizo Kurenai -¡Oye!- grita alterada tocándose la mano al notar que no logra ver el anillo de compromiso con Kakashi, aunque si puede sentirlo.

-Es un genjutsu que gasta bastante de mi chakra para poder mantenerse, no importa cuantas veces trates de liberarte de él, mientras mantenga mi energía volverá constantemente. En caso no logres quitarlo en unos dos días se desvanecerá solo- explica tranquilamente.

Pasan cerca de dos horas, Kurenai decide irse a su casa a descansar, Katt lleva tratando casi sin descanso y en vano quitarse la ilusión de encima. La kunoichi parecía bastante intrigada luego de los primeros intentos de Katt, en lo que es handseals y la liberación promedio de un genjutsu admitió que no veía errores en lo que Katt estaba haciendo, pero supuso que no está controlando correctamente su chakra y por eso es que es incapaz de recuperar la visibilidad de su anillo.

Frustrada y con toda la tarde por delante, Katt decide almorzar con su zorro para que esté lleno y contento y ella pueda ir a la biblioteca para tratar de analizar en que se está equivocando o buscar alguna forma diferente de quitarse el genjutsu de encima. Los libros no son la mejor manera de aprender un arte, eso es bastante sabido y parece que aplicable al caso de los genjutsus ya que por más que sigue los pasos sobre el movimiento de chakra no logra ningún resultado positivo "En cierto modo es similar a los ninjutsus, no debería de ser tan complicado" piensa rendida luego de haber gastado su tarde casi en vano -Más teoría inútil de ilusiones a mi cabeza…- suspira derrotada.

Ya en casa Katt se deja caer sin fuerzas al sillón, luego de una cantidad innumerable de intentos por quitar el genjutsu se siente bastante agotada, normalmente la cantidad de chakra que se utiliza para ello es mínima, incluso nula ya que es simplemente manipular el chakra dentro del cuerpo, pero en el caso de ella luego de estar cerca de catorce horas tratando el cansancio físico se suma al mental. Orion por su lado está bastante inquieto y juguetón ahora que su dueña no tiene muchas energías para combatir contra sus travesuras así que se dedica a saltar por encima de los muebles y correr libremente por los techos y paredes mientras Katt le ordena inútilmente que deje de moverse.

-¿¡Orion! Vas a llenarme las paredes de huellas ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a otro lado?- exclama un tanto irritada mientras trata inútilmente de conformarse con sentir el anillo en su dedo.

-Bueno- responde el animalito sonriéndole y luego lanzándose hacia la calle por la ventana de la sala.

Katt se pone de pie instantáneamente al ver al suicida del zorro y corre hacia la ventana. Al asomarse ve que el animalito corre alegremente por las calles perdiéndose a unas cuadras de distancia y no es una especie de alfombra peluda decorando el pavimento como pensó que estaría luego del salto al vacío que dio.

-Era el zorro- escucha decir a una voz malhumorada desde la ventana de abajo -Por un momento pensé que habías decidido hacerle un favor al mundo- agrega Ibiki que también se había asomado.

Katt no responde y se refugia dentro de su departamento, sabe que ahora que no está Kakashi cualquier cosa que haga Ibiki con ella podría tomar semanas en que alguien la note. Regresando al sillón de la sala extiende su mano izquierda frente a ella tratando de imaginar el anillo, pero aunque tiene la imagen del objeto muy gravada en la mente no basta para tranquilizarla.

-Quiero mi anillo de regreso a como estaba, sin genjutsus de por medio- se queja golpeando el piso con sus pies -Si no puedo quitarlo yo voy a ir a pedirle a alguien que lo haga… ya es suficiente con que Kakashi se haya escapado para mi cumpleaños, al menos quiero poder disfrutar mi anillo- murmura cerrando los ojos pensando a quien puede ir a pedirle ayuda "… Ojala que Orion regrese sin problemas, no quiero tener que preocuparme por eso también"

x x

La academia es un lugar bastante tranquilo durante el horario de clases, los niños se mantienen en los salones o en los campos entrenando un poco, pero al estar bajo supervisión no hacen mayor alboroto. La excepción de la tranquilidad viene de uno que otro estudiante que decide jugar al ninja evadiendo sus horas de teoría. En esa ocasión mientras Katt buscaba a Iruka se da con la sorpresa de ver a Konohamaru oculto detrás de una columna.

-Konohamaru- llama luego de acercarse un poco espantando al niño que no la sintió venir.

-¿¡Qué quieres!- pregunta exaltado y volteándose rápidamente para estar frente a ella -¿Ya te degradaron a estudiante?

Katt trata de mantenerse calmada, normalmente se necesita más que eso, pero está desesperada por encontrar a Iruka para que le quite el genjutsu a su anillo, su primera opción había sido Anko, sabía que ella probablemente no le importaría mucho la razón de que tuviera un genjutsu encima, pero lamentablemente no logró dar con ella -¿Has visto a Iruka?- pregunta a los pocos instantes.

-No está en la academia- responde observando los alrededores en caso alguien más se acerque -Salió para entregar unos expedientes que le pidieron… no quiso llevar el mío- añade un poco molesto.

-¿El tuyo?- cuestiona interesada -Pero si ni has acabado la academia y no tengo idea que hiciste para malograr tu acuerdo con Tsunade… ya no te he visto yendo a misiones D.

-Eso no te importa- contesta volviendo la mirada donde ella y dando unos pasos hacia atrás -Ya me dejó participar antes en un examen, puede hacerlo de nuevo, probablemente elija un montón de idiotas para que vayan a Ame y me deje aquí en la academia- dice antes de alejarse corriendo unos segundos antes de que uno de los sensei llegara caminando tranquilamente.

-Para estar en la academia sabe bastante- murmura alejándose del lugar "Si no está ni Iruka… voy a tener que ir con Genma… no quería ir con él, pero quiero recuperar mi anillo" se dice a si misma dudando un poco sobre si es la decisión más sabía "El único que va a disfrutar esto es Orion" piensa mirando hacia la parte de atrás de uno de sus hombros donde está colgado su zorrito.

Al acercarse a la casa de Genma puede notar a Raidou con la misma mujer que había visto cuando frecuentaba más la zona, ambos van alejándose de la casa de él hablando alegremente "¿Sigue con ella? Por algún motivo pensé que Raidou era del estilo de relaciones cortas y pasajeras…" piensa deteniéndose en la puerta de Genma por unos instantes sin tocarla. Al perder de vista a la pareja decide probar suerte, tal vez Genma si pueda ayudar, aunque en realidad su problema es que hasta el momento no ha podido encontrar a nadie, no que la gente no sepa como ayudarla.

-¡Katt!- exclama bastante sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

-¡Kero!- grita Orion saltando por entre los ninjas hacia el interior de la casa.

-Tanto tiempo que no te veía, me han estado haciendo ir a tantas misiones que pensé que nunca más íbamos a poder vernos- comenta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro abriendo por completo la puerta para dejarla pasar.

El lugar se ve bastante similar a como lo recordaba, sólo que más limpio y ordenado. Orion y Kero ruedan por los pisos jugando mientras Katt se acomoda en la sala pensando como va a decirle que, resumiendo, simplemente vino para que le quite un genjutsu y no por visitarlo.

Al ver a Genma sentándose a su lado decide hablar un poco antes de pedirle ayuda, el problema es que hablar con él luego de tanto tiempo no es algo tan sencillo -Vi a Raidou con su novia saliendo- comenta, segura de que esos dos aún no han arreglado sus problemas.

-Si, sigue saliendo con Yurika, no tengo idea que me critica a mí- responde desviando un poco la vista de Katt -Se queja de Shizune y él hace bastante que está con ella, no es la relación más formal de Konoha, pero es más que simplemente algo de un día.

-No sabía como se llamaba, aunque alguna vez la he visto en el edificio del Hokage.

-Trabaja ahí, a pesar de los problemas que hubieron por misiones acumuladas ella tuvo la suerte de no tener que moverse, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando en otras áreas, pero como es decodificadora tiene que estar permanentemente en caso sea necesitada- explica un poco fastidiado -Pero no hablemos de Raidou que me pone de mal humor- agrega recuperando la sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose a Katt -¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que Kakashi se fue a entrenar hace unos días, debes sentirte un poco sola.

-Si, se fue a entrenar, pero no he tenido tiempo de sentirme muy sola- responde sonriendo un poco y recuperando su distancia -Tsunade se cansó que no sepa genjutsus y me asignó a Kurenai para que trate de enseñarme.

-Bueno, eso es algo que tienes que resolver si quieres que Tsunade-sama considere la posibilidad de volverte jonin. Un nivel aceptable en genjutsus, mejorar más tu ninjutsu e incluso aunque eres buena en taijutsu y como nivel estás bien es probable que te falte más experiencia de combate real- comenta mirando hacia el techo de la sala.

-Lo del genjutsu lo entiendo, los ninjutsus sé que normalmente los jonins controlan al menos dos elementos, pero ¿qué de malo tiene mi taijutsu? no soy Guy o Lee.

-Yo no le he visto nada de malo, pero no tengo idea que tan buena seas anticipando ataques en combate, eso se gana…

-Siendo golpeado de miles de maneras posibles una y otra vez- interrumpe completando la idea de Genma mientras sus ojos miran el vacío con odio recordando las palabras salidas de la boca de su maestro.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta nerviosamente al verla.

-Si… sólo que me hiciste recordar mi triste infancia y adolescencia… mi maestro se dedicó a limpiar el piso conmigo de miles de formas durante muchos años- dice recobrando la compostura -Cada vez que pensaba que podía bloquearle un ataque acababa en el suelo por otro diferente. Sé como me van a golpear por culpa del anciano, se volvió su pasatiempo dejarme en el suelo.

-¿Eso no es un poco exagerado?

-Cuando era chica quise salirme de sus clases, lamentablemente no era conveniente para el horario de trabajo de mis papás, y cuando crecí simplemente había cultivado una especie de odio hacia el anciano así que me quedé año tras año tratando de hacer que el muerda el polvo de la derrota- explica cerrando fuertemente los puños ignorando a Orion y Kero que en ese momento pasan rodando frente a ella -Pero nada sirvió, las décadas de experiencia del viejo me impedían golpearlo como es debido.

Genma ríe un poco, pero se detiene cuando la pelirroja mueve lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo -Bueno, dudo que encuentres un maestro peor que él por acá, incluso aunque estés mal en genjutsus Kurenai no va a poder hacer nada tan agresivo.

"Cierto… el genjutsu" piensa al escuchar el nombre de Kurenai, el simple hecho de recordar sus nulas victorias contra su maestro habían provocado que olvidara su motivo real para estar visitando a Genma -¿Y tú que tan bueno eres en genjutsus?

-No tanto, pero lo suficiente como para poder ser un jonin- responde mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Si estuviera Kakashi ya habría mencionado que obvió el 'especial'" piensa aguantando la risa -Kurenai me puso un genjutsu, pero hasta ahora no logro descifrar como quitármelo de encima.

Genma la observa por unos instantes -Fudan genkaku (persistent illusion)- dice sonriendo -No sabes hacer genjutsus, pero si salir de ellos y no creo que haya utilizado uno de mayor nivel contigo si realmente quería que lo quitaras.

-He tratado de todas las formas posibles, pero no me lo puedo quitar de encima, me dijo que para mañana acabaría el efecto, pero…

-¿A que objeto lo puso?- pregunta con curiosidad mirando lentamente de arriba abajo a Katt.

Katt extiende su mano izquierda -Un anillo.

Sin mayores problemas Genma realiza una secuencia de handseals que Katt reconoce ya que había estado repitiendo hasta el cansancio -Listo- declara manteniendo la mirada fija en la mano -¿Y ese anillo?

-Me lo dio Kakashi- responde muy emocionada quitando la mano para poder apreciar su regalo.

-¿Por tu cumpleaños? Es en un par de días, pero ya que se fue a entrenar…- indaga mirando algo serio a Katt.

-No, es un anillo de compromiso- contesta un poco nerviosa, no quería tener que dar explicaciones a él sobre eso, pero considerando la cara que debe de haber tenido es más que comprensible que le haya dado curiosidad.

-¿Compromiso de…?- pregunta con la vista clavada en el anillo.

-Matrimonio- responde inercialmente, no entiende muy bien a que viene la necesidad de algo tan específico, no hay muchos compromisos en los que se entregue un anillo, por no decir que es el único que conoce.

-Oh- suelta a los pocos segundo dejando su espalda caer sobre el respaldo del sillón -No sabía que les estaba yendo tan bien.

-Si- ríe nerviosamente a la vez que trata de pensar en como cambiar el tema -¿Y a ti cómo te va con Shizune?- pregunta aparentando estar entusiasmada -Veo que tu casa está más arreglada supongo que es obra de ella.

-Pues ahora mejor que nunca- responde mirando a Katt -Voy bastante bien con Shizune, aunque no esperaba que tú estuvieras dando un paso tan grande con Kakashi… con lo joven que eres, recién vas a cumplir veintitrés, pensé que esperarían más tiempo y que lo meditarías más- explica sonriendo, pero desviando la mirada constantemente hasta que se pone de pie y camina hasta una mesa cercana donde recoge su billetera -Incluso pensé que Kakashi se tomaría las cosas más tranquilo, creo que es un año menor que Shizune.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunta intrigada por la actitud repentina.

-Acabo de recordar que debía de hacer algo- contesta levantando del suelo a Kero y a Orion entregándole al zorrito a su dueña -Te acompaño a tu casa.

x x

Viendo como se aleja Genma desde la ventana de su casa, Katt no termina de comprender que ocurrió. Sabía que enterarse de que ella iba a casarse con Kakashi no iba a ser la mejor noticia del mundo para él, incluso podía esperar que lo entristeciera un poco, pero la reacción que tuvo era sencillamente indescifrable "Si no quería que viera que estaba mal no me hubiera acompañado hasta acá..." piensa perdiendo de vista al ninja completamente intrigada por la actitud. En el primer momento en que dijo que se iba a casar había estado un poco nerviosa y preocupada por como se lo tomaría "No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, tampoco no quiero insistir asegurándome que entendió que me voy a casar… quizás entendió otra cosa, además…" piensa sonriendo mientras observa su anillo -Ya puedo volver a verlo.

-Brilla- comenta Orion saltando al hombro de su dueña y mirando atentamente el anillo mientras abre la boca.

-¡No es comida!- exclama tapando el objeto con su otra mano antes que el zorrito llegara a ponerlo en su boca.

Segundos antes que se iniciara el duelo Katt contra Orion por el anillo el sonido de un pergamino hace que ambos se detengan. Al ir a recoger el trozo de papel imaginando que debe de ser Tsunade molestando para ver como le va con los genjutus se da con la sorpresa que el pergamino se ve un poco diferente "¿Tsunade al fin compró papel de mejor calidad?" se pregunta abriéndolo con cuidado. El mensaje no era nada de lo que esperaba, la Hokage está llamándola para informarle sobre una misión a la que partirá el día siguiente, una misión en Suna "¿A Suna? Pero si deben de estar con lo del nombramiento del Kazekage"

x x

Esperando con cara de aburrida Katt está apoyada contra una de las paredes de la oficina de Tsunade mientras esta se dedica a revisar papeles, Shino y Neji también se encuentran en la habitación cosa que extraña un poco a Katt y aunque no es tan notorio también a los otros dos. Unos minutos después de la hora citada la puerta se abre e ingresa Aoba.

Con los cuatro ninjas ya presentes Tsunade levanta la mirada para hablarles -Sé lo que están pensando, no es un grupo muy común, pero es lo más adecuado que he podido armar de entre lo que tenía disponible. Su misión es ayudar con la vigilancia en el nombramiento del Kazekage- explica lentamente un poco incomoda ya que puede percibir cierta incredulidad en el ambiente -El equipo tiene que tener la capacidad de localizar y atacar al enemigo, además de ser capaces de no dejar a Konoha en ridículo- indica en tono cortante, hasta que ve como Aoba sonríe -La hija del señor feudal del país del viento insistió en que te mandara Aoba, no podía simplemente ignorarla- comenta fastidiada, aunque si Aoba no fuera capaz no habría aceptado incluirlo -Parten mañana en la mañana, lleven el chaleco que se les entregó cuando se volvieron chunin, es una buena forma de hacer notar la presencia de Konoha y nuestro apoyo al Kazekage.

Cuando Tsunade termina de dar las indicaciones los cuatro ninjas se retiran de la oficina, aunque cuando Katt estaba a unos pasos de salir del edificio Shizune pasa a su costado, junto con Sakura, trayendo papeles y la detiene sosteniéndole la mano izquierda para poder observar bien. Los ojos de la kunoichi se posan en el anillo y luego en la pelirroja que la observa extrañada tratando de liberarse de la manera menos obvia.

-¿¡Vas a casarte!- pregunta un poco emocionada hasta que se detiene por unos instantes -¿Con quién?- agrega preocupada.

-Kakashi…- responde sonriendo "No con Genma si eso te preocupa" añade en su mente.

-¿¡Kakashi-sensei va a casarse!- interrumpe Sakura sorprendida casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, claro que sabía que Katt tenía algo con su sensei, pero con lo reservado que él era no pensaba que ya estuvieran tan cerca al matrimonio.

-Si, aunque no tenemos ninguna fecha aún…- comenta retrocediendo un poco de las dos mujeres que por lo emocionadas que están cualquiera diría que las que se casan son ellas "No miren tanto el anillo, me lo van a gastar"

En ese momento aparece en la puerta Ino con un gran ramo de flores rojas mirando interesada la escena -Shizune-san…- dice acercándose.

-Ino, Katt se va a casar con Kakashi-sensei- interrumpe Sakura antes que la rubia dijera algo más.

-¿¡De verdad!- pregunta volteando a ver a Katt con una expresión muy similar a la de las otras dos kunoichis y sujetando la mano de Katt para ver el anillo de cerca.

"Por eso es que no tengo tantas amigas… los amigos hacen menos escándalo" piensa notando que no puede retroceder más -Si, pero como se ha ido a entrenar no creo que nos casemos tan pronto.

-Ino… ¿y esas rosas?- pregunta Sakura en un momento en que las flores tapan su vista con el anillo.

-¡Cierto!- exclama un poco avergonzada la rubia -Para ti Shizune-san- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro entregándole las rosas y sujetando los papeles que ella estaba cargando.

-Las envía Genma- exclama emocionada la kunoichi mientras lee una nota y las otras dos muchachas desvían por unos momentos su atención.

Aprovechando el descuido de las tres kunoichis Katt logra salir del edificio sin que la noten, afuera nota a una persona conocida una mujer de cabello castaño oscuros y ojos castaño claro sentada en una banca "La novia de Ibiki" piensa aterrada, saltando hasta un árbol cercano para no ser vista, sabe que si el jonin la ve cerca de su novia probablemente le haga algo, desde el encuentro que tuvo hace mucho con esa pareja nunca más volvió a ver a la mujer, probablemente Ibiki se las había estado arreglando para que eso no sucediera. Asustada luego de imaginar las miles de formas en las que Ibiki la torturaría si se entera de que su novia habló con ella, Katt decide escapar yendo por entre los arbustos hasta alejarse del rango de visión de la mujer.

A salvo en su casa y mucho más tranquila luego de darle de comer a su zorro, se recuesta sobre su cama mirando el techo de la habitación "Mañana es mi cumpleaños… Kakashi es un idiota" piensa con desgano "No sólo no voy a estar con él sino que voy a tener que estar caminando hacia un desierto… probablemente pasemos el país del río" medita preocupada recordando el lugar donde la dejaron Itachi y Kisame "Debí de haberle contado a Kakashi" se recrimina acurrucándose contra la almohada hasta que siente como su zorro salta a la cama y se acomoda sobre su cabeza para dormir.

x x

A la mañana siguiente, con el chaleco incluido en su equipaje, va a reunirse con el resto del equipo donde Tsunade. En la oficina ya se encuentran los otros miembros del equipo así que luego de unas leves indicaciones finales por parte de la Hokage les da permiso para partir.

Katt se acerca a Sakura que se encuentra ahí en lugar de Shizune con bastante curiosidad -¿Y Shizune?

-Ayer en la noche salió con Genma y él le propuso matrimonio, pidieron el día libre- explica entusiasmada -Van a haber dos bodas, quizás tres si Ino tiene razón- añade sonriendo ampliamente y dejando a Katt con curiosidad mientras se aleja llevando unos documentos hasta donde la Hokage "¿Tres? ¿Genma se va a casar con Shizune?" piensa mirando a Sakura con ganas de jalar a la muchacha fuera de la oficina para que le explique bien las cosas.

-Aoba no dejes que la hija del señor feudal te distraiga demasiado, por más que ella haya sido la que solicitó tu presencia- ordena Tsunade antes de que el jonin abandone la habitación -Y Katt- llama antes que la kunoichi abandone la habitación -Es mejor si des-invocas a Orion, no quiero informes de un zorro corriendo libremente por Suna en una ocasión tan importante.

x x

Luego tres días que se hicieron bastante largos para Katt, Aoba no era el estilo de hombre interesante para hablar y Shino al igual que Neji eran demasiado callados, su cumpleaños pasó completamente inadvertido al igual que el año anterior y pasar por el país del río no le trajo gratos recuerdos. Sin su zorro para que le haga algo de compañía había tenido un viaje bastante aburrido además de que Aoba no parecía conocer la ruta hacía Suna muy bien, estaba más acostumbrado a ir hacía la capital del país del viento cuando ellos contrataban los servicios de Konoha como protección de su líder y familia.

Llegan a Suna en la noche, obviando un evidente aumento en la cantidad de guardias la villa se ve con su vida nocturna habitual, gente moviéndose por las calles alegremente, comercios y tiendas abiertas. El grupo de Konoha llega hasta el edificio central de Suna para informar sobre su presencia, ahí Baki los recibe para explicarles levemente cual será su labor durante su estadía.

-Dentro de tres días será la ceremonia, ahí su presencia en un lugar visible sería adecuada, pero por estos días pueden ayudar en lo que es la vigilancia durante el día en la villa, eso hará notar el apoyo de Konoha al nombramiento de Gaara- dice bastante serio e incluso un poco preocupado -Pero esta noche es mejor que descansen bien- añade antes de despedirse.

Al llegar al hotel Aoba se coloca frente a los tres chunin y los observa cuidadosamente -Bueno, para evitar que nos intenten asesinar en la noche lo mejor es que durmamos en parejas- dice sonriendo levemente mostrando dos llaves -Entonces yo comparto cuarto con…- comienza a decir hasta que posa los ojos en Katt.

-No- interrumpe la pelirroja en tono cortante haciendo que Aoba cambie la vista hacia Neji.

-Con el Hyuuga- concluye entregándole una llave a Katt -Tú puedes quedarte con Shino.

Katt desvía la mirada hacia Shino tratando de no ser muy obvia, la idea no le agrada mucho, aunque prefiere al chico insecto antes que a Aoba "Preferiría Neji, pero no quiero hacer problemas por ahora" piensa aceptando la llave y yendo con Shino a un cuarto un poco elegante con dos camas y unas llamativas marcas en las cerraduras de la ventana y las puertas. Katt se acerca con curiosidad a observarlas, se parecen a algunos de los sellos que vio en algún libro en Konoha.

-Absorben el chakra- rompe el silencio Shino cuando se sienta en una de las camas.

-¿Seguridad del hotel?- cuestiona un poco desconfiada.

-Este lugar debe de tener gente importante hospedándose, la mayoría no deben de ser ninjas- explica sin moverse.

-Supongo que a ellos les da tranquilidad- murmura dirigiéndose a la otra cama.

x x

Cuidar Suna es algo sencillo, los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se dispersan por ciertas zonas vigilando posibles movimientos sospechosos, pero la gente de la villa parece estar siguiendo su vida al parecer ajena a la posibilidad de un conflicto. Todo se ve tranquilo a pesar del aumento de movimiento cerca del edificio central que es donde será la ceremonia en la que el quinto Kazekage se presentará, los intentos de Katt por buscar a Kankurou son continuamente detenidos por Neji que al observar que sale del área que deberían de cuidar se dedica a detenerla y con su byakugan activado es simplemente imposible que ella logre escaparse.

Cuando estaban regresando al hotel luego de vigilar por segundo día Suna, con la idea de descansar bien ya que el día siguiente según lo que Baki les había dicho estarían en la ceremonia para hacer notar la presencia de Konoha. Aoba se desvía antes de entrar al hotel y se acerca a una muchacha de unos dieciocho años que lo llama alegremente, es una joven de ojos negros, cabello negro largo y sedoso, ropas elegantes y bastante costosas que se encuentra acompañada por otra joven que pareciera ser una acompañante.

A los pocos minutos Aoba regresa con los tres chunin que habían permanecido de pie observándolo en lugar de ingresar al hotel -Es la hija del señor feudal. Quiere ir a bailar, pero no se siente muy segura sin un ninja que la cuide, al parecer hay una especie de concurso o algo similar. Ustedes vayan y descansen- explica algo emocionado antes de partir sonriente con la muchacha.

Los tres chunin parecen no muy confiados en dejar a Aoba, pero él es quien está a cargo y es la hija del señor feudal del país del viento quien lo reclama, no hay mucho que puedan hacer al respecto. Comen tranquilos y cuando van para los cuartos Neji parece maldecir por un momento.

-Se llevó la llave- comenta fastidiado observando la puerta de su cuarto que se encontraba al lado del de Katt y Shino, con la seguridad que hay y el estatus del hotel reventar a golpes la puerta no es lo más sabio.

-Podrías ir a buscar a Aoba- opina Katt sonriendo un poco -No creo que esa muchacha haya ido a cualquier lugar de mala muerte- añade señalando hacia la ventana del corredor de donde se ve perfectamente la discoteca gigante a la que Kankurou la había llevado antes "De paso aprovecho para salir un rato con compañía" piensa riendo para si misma. Al ver como Neji comienza a caminar con dirección a la puerta del hotel Katt lo sigue -¡Te acompaño!- dice alcanzándolo luego de abrir la puerta del cuarto para que Shino pueda entrar.

Las calles de Suna están llenas de gente como es costumbre en las noches, aunque en esta ocasión muchos parecen estar celebrando por adelantado el nombramiento del Kazekage. Mientras acompaña a Neji Katt nota que el muchacho se ve completamente serio, desentonando por completo con el ambiente alegre y animado de los alrededores.

-Neji- murmura acercándose al joven recibiendo por respuesta un leve movimiento de ojos en su dirección -Deberías sonreír un poco, si alguien tuviera que sacar al 'diferente' de este lugar te elegiría sin dudas a ti- añade sonriente mientras el muchacho regresa la vista al frente, al parecer imperturbable para fastidio de la kunoichi. Continúan caminando juntos hasta que al estar a medio camino Katt se sujeta del brazo de Neji haciendo que este se detenga observándola muy serio -Ya eres de mi tamaño, ya me puedo colgar de ti- comenta riendo un poco al ver la expresión seria de él.

El muchacho estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las voces de algunos alegres habitantes masculinos de Suna lo interrumpen -¡Roba cunas!- grita uno hombre que parece que lleva celebrando desde hace un buen rato -¿Por qué a las mujeres les encantan los niños?- añade en tono dramático.

-Quien entiende a las mujeres- interviene su compañero de bebida -Siempre dicen que quieren un hombre de verdad y después se van con la cosa más infantil e inocente que encuentran- concluye levantando su bebida antes de seguir tomando.

Katt los observa un poco ofendida, aunque tiene que admitir que hasta cierto punto le hizo algo de gracia la situación, en especial porque al parecer el joven prodigio no está hecho para afrontar ese tipo de situaciones como un chico normal de su edad ya que lo primero que hizo fue empezar a caminar arrastrando a Katt con él un poco avergonzado. Al salir del rango de visión de los expresivos hombres y de la gente que reía un poco al escuchar los comentarios Neji se detiene nuevamente y vuelve a mirar a Katt.

-Ya, no me mires así- interviene soltándolo -Yo lo soluciono- añade alegremente y haciendo un Henge a una versión más joven de ella, con el cabello más corto y ahora un poco más pequeña que Neji.

Neji la observa con detenimiento y sonríe levemente aunque no de forma amigable -¿Crees que es creíble? Nadie luce así a los quince- comenta empezando a caminar por su cuenta.

Katt se cruza de brazos mirando hacia un costado "Yo si lucía así… debajo de los problemas de la pubertad claro" piensa recordando las malas épocas de cambios hormonales "El dinero que me costó arreglar el paso de la pubertad por mi piel, ¿Qué de malo tiene que me ponga igual pero en versión reducida de cómo estoy ahora?" se queja hasta que nota que Neji ya se está alejando de su vista así que corre detrás de él para darle el alcance.

A la entrada del local Neji va directamente a la puerta y trata de entrar al costado de unos hombres muy musculosos que la cuidaban. Al verlo los hombres se ponen en su camino y lo observan con cuidado.

-No puedes pasar- dice uno de ellos muy serio mientras señala en dirección a un cartel -¿Acaso no sabes leer?

Neji observa el cartel –'Entrada'- pronuncia un poco frustrado.

El hombre le sujeta la cabeza haciendo que la levante un poco -¡No!, ¡ESE cartel!- aclara señalando otro que indica que es noche de parejas y sin una no se puede entrar.

Katt sonríe ampliamente y salta al costado de Neji sujetándolo nuevamente del brazo -¡Yo soy su pareja!- dice alegremente disfrutando la expresión en el rostro del muchacho.

-Es suficiente, voy a vigilar toda la noche- gruñe listo para dar media vuelta e irse, pero los musculosos brazos de los vigilantes sostienen a ambos ninjas de Konoha y los hacen pasar.

-Eso no fue difícil- comenta Katt sonriente ya dentro del ruidoso establecimiento mientras nota que va a ser bastante complicado encontrar a Aoba, no sólo el lugar esta atiborrado de gente sino que las luces de colores no facilitan la labor -Si usas tu byakugan…

-No- responde rotundamente al instante en que Katt lo menciona -No planeo inspeccionar un lugar como este con mi byakugan- declara empezando a caminar hacia la zona privada del lugar, ya Katt lo había mencionado, la muchacha no iba a ir a un lugar cualquiera y por lo lleno del lugar duda que se encuentre entre el tumulto de gente.

La zona privada esta cuidada por otro par de hombres musculosos que luego de unos momentos de observar atentamente a Katt y al parecer recordar a la pelirroja que fue ahí con Kankurou los dejan pasar. Buscar en esa zona es algo mucho más tranquilo y Neji usa por unos instantes su byakugan. Al dar con Aoba nota que está en una pequeña fiesta privada vigilando a la hija del señor feudal mientras bebe un poco, extrañamente parece que si está cuidando a la joven para sorpresa de Katt que esperaba verlo inconsciente en el piso.

Sin mayores problemas Neji consigue que Aoba le entregue la llave y sale del lugar lo antes posible al notar que varias jóvenes lo estaban observando mientras murmuraban entre risas algo sobre él. Katt sigue a Neji quejándose un poco sobre la falta de talento social del muchacho.

-Neji- se queja caminando a su lado, tratando de seguirle el paso -Eres un antisocial- afirma completamente segura luego de ver como abandonó el lugar donde estaba Aoba.

Nuevamente entre la gente Neji se abre paso con Katt aprovechando el camino que el forma y se dirige hacia la puerta. Cerca de la salida el lugar se oscurece por completo provocando que el muchacho se detenga y Katt se choque levemente con él, antes de que la pelirroja empezara a quejarse una luz cae sobre ellos iluminándolos.

-¡Tenemos invitados de Konoha!- exclama una voz muy animada provocando que la gente del lugar aplauda y abra camino para una especie de animador -Ya que tenemos el concurso de baile en parejas ¿Nos hacen el favor de comenzar ustedes?

Al verse bajo la mirada de tanta gente Katt sonríe alegremente mientras mira de reojo a Neji que en lugar de serio parece estar molesto por la situación. El hombre que estaba hablando mira a Katt y luego posa la vista en Neji que a diferencia de la pelirroja se ve bastante tenso.

-Vamos no seas tímido, baila con tu novia, creo que ella si tiene ganas de bailar- insiste el hombre provocando que algunas personas apoyen la idea.

-No es mi novia- responde el Hyuuga bastante molesto con la vista clavada peligrosamente en el anfitrión.

-Bueno, entonces baila con tu amiga- añade de forma insistente.

-No es mi amiga- contesta ya cansado de la situación abriéndose camino entre la gente y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Hey!- se queja Katt -Al menos se diplomático- agrega antes de seguirlo y escuchar las voces de la gente del local quejándose de lo aburridos que son los ninjas de Konoha.

Al salir no logra ver a Neji, probablemente salió saltando por los techos para largarse a descansar a su cuarto "Dijo que no soy su amiga… bueno, eso es cierto casi ni nos conocemos, pero tampoco es para decirse así" piensa un poco preocupada "Creo que no le gusta que lo molesten tanto… aunque es extraño hasta ahora hubiera pensado que el muchacho aguantaría más sin molestarse"

x x

En el gran edificio central de Suna es donde se realiza la ceremonia de nombramiento del Kazekage, a diferencia de lo que Katt había escuchado que era la presentación del Kage en Konoha, la ceremonia se está haciendo al interior del edificio, luego Gaara se presentará como nuevo Kazekage ante la villa.

El cuarto en el que se encuentra es circular, bastante amplio, como de unos tres pisos de altura y en sus paredes hay varios balcones para las personas importantes que no participaran directamente con el evento. Al centro de todo se encuentra Gaara vistiendo las ropas blanco y azul que lo diferencian del resto de participantes como el Kage. Un grupo de cerca de diez personas se encuentran frente a él, la mayoría hombres mayores, pero hay dos excepciones, Baki y el hombre que había hablado con Katt la vez en que Genma terminó con una nota explosiva pegada a la espalda, Yuura.

Al grupo de Konoha se le instaló en uno de los balcones, al costado de donde se encontraba el señor feudal y su hija, esta no paraba de mirar incesantemente a Aoba en lugar de prestar atención a la ceremonia, la intensión era que pasaran por invitados y no por más protección para la ceremonia. Desde el privilegiado punto en el que está Katt puede observar como algunos de los miembros parecen murmurar algunas cosas entre ellos mirando con cierto recelo a Gaara luego de cada paso que avanza en la ceremonia "Parece que no les cae muy bien" piensa observando un poco preocupada al notar que más de la mitad de los miembros parecen tener esa actitud "¿Cómo fue elegido si parece que no lo quiere la mayoría?" se pregunta hasta que una persona llama su atención. Al frente de ella hasta la otra pared puede ver a Kankurou y a su hermana, Temari, ambos bastante atentos y con una sonrisa orgullosa puesta sobre su hermano menor.

La ceremonia es bastante larga y tediosa aunque el joven Kazekage parece no importarle, se le ve sereno y tranquilo, se mueve y dice sólo lo necesario. La presentación ante la villa es lo que sigue en la agenda, la mayoría de los invitados a la pequeña ceremonia casi privada empiezan a retirarse, la idea de estar en algo que involucra a tanta gente común no parece ser de su agrado.

Luego de una media hora y una corta presentación en frente de los habitantes de Suna, los líderes de los clanes se acercan a saludar en persona al nuevo Kazekage. Es un momento tenso en muchos aspectos ya que algunos de los líderes son parte del concejo y estando tan cerca un ataque suicida no sería tan extraño.

-¡Panquecito!- se escucha decir a la voz de Kankurou que se abre camino entre un grupo de personas y llega hasta donde Katt que se encontraba con los otros ninjas de Konoha vigilando que todo estuviera tranquilo.

-Kankurou- saludo sonriendo al verlo -Pudiste haberme avisado que Orochimaru no te almorzó- le recrimina antes de que él diga algo más, claro que ella pudo averiguar, pero prefiere echarle la culpa al joven.

-Pensé que era obvio que íbamos a salir de ahí- responde con cierto aire de superioridad -Por cierto- añade mirando a Aoba -La hija del señor feudal creo que está reclamando por ti.

-Sigan vigilando, y quédense juntos- indica Aoba pesadamente antes de ir en busca de la muchacha.

-Katt…- dice en un tono serio haciendo que los tres ninjas de Konoha le tomen interés por el cambio radical en la voz -Ese anillo- añade señalando al objeto mencionado.

-Ah- ríe Katt aliviada -Me lo dio Kakashi.

-¡No!- exclama sujetando a Katt por los hombros -¿Vas a casarte? Pero si eres tan joven… que desperdicio- dice dramáticamente haciendo que Shino y Neji pierdan el interés que tuvieron por unos instantes -¿No quieres quedarte unos días extras a ver si te hago cambiar de opinión?- pregunta pícaramente acercándose un poco más a ella rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura.

-Asumo que si me quedo me voy a dar cuenta del error que cometo y que debería de quedarme en Suna contigo- especula en un tono divertido sin separarse del muchacho, a pesar de que está bastante cerca no se siente incómoda con el chico a diferencia de algunas ocasiones con Genma.

-¡Exacto!- responde Kankurou riendo un poco hasta que nota a los dos ninjas extras que están bastante serios -¿Y ustedes dos nunca se relajan?- pregunta, pero es ignorado por Neji y Shino -Hablando de serios… supongo que Neji fue el aguafiestas de anoche.

Katt aguanta la risa y observa como Neji voltea el rostro para ver a Kankurou -¿Estabas ahí en lugar de cuidar a tu hermano?

-Estaba con Gaara, pero me lo contaron… 'Una pelirroja y un chico con cabello de chica' ustedes dos encajan- explica Kankurou tratando de mantenerse serio -Aunque pensé que luego del cumpleaños de Gaara habías jurado que no volverías a pisar ese lugar- añade sonriendo.

-¿Cumpleaños de Gaara?- cuestiona la pelirroja al notar que Neji no parece muy contento con la mención.

-Hace más de un año, Temari fue a buscarlos a Konoha… digamos que Gaara no era muy popular por acá en esas épocas y queríamos celebrarle su cumpleaños- explica mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano en esos momentos.

-¿La vez que hubo lluvias extrañas en Konoha y diez pequeñas sombras se movían por los techos?- pregunta Katt recordando el suceso.

-¿Los viste salir?- ríe Kankurou mientras Neji observa a Katt no muy complacido.

-Si, aunque nunca supe para que- aclara.

-Debiste haber venido, te hubiera encantado ver a Neji- interviene Kankurou jalando al joven más cerca -Creo que no entendía que estaba en una fiesta, parece que tiene complejo de guardia. Pero eso no fue problema lo convencí de que tomara un poco- añade riendo y volteando la mirada hacia Neji -No pensé que aguantaras tan poco… fueron sólo unos vasos.

-No soy idiota, debes de haberle puesto algo- interrumpe Neji mirándolo muy serio -¿Tienes idea que hubiera sucedido si algo le ocurría a Hinata-sama?

-No exageres, yo me hubiera encargado, además te divertiste e hiciste feliz a muchas chicas en Suna- añade aguantando la risa.

Neji iba a decir algo pero la risa de Katt provoca que simplemente de media vuelta y se aleje un poco -Creo que se ofendió- murmura la pelirroja aún riendo un poco -¿De verdad estaba borracho?

-Creo, no veo otra razón para que pasara del guardaespaldas amargado de la fiesta al chico que andaba bailando contento y sin importarle mucho su prima- responde encogiendo los hombros.

-¿El resto lo vio?

-No creo, o no deben de recordar, ninguno estaba tan bien y tampoco es que hayan estado juntos durante toda la fiesta.

-¿Y por qué fueron por gente de Konoha?- pregunta con interés.

-Gaara no era muy popular… es un poco distinto- explica Kankurou ya algo más serio.

Katt posa la mirada en el muchacho y lo observa con atención -Bueno, no tiene cejas, pero eso no es tan extraño tampoco… y ahora que le tocó vestirse con esa ropa obviamente que se ve diferente… yo no soy partidaria de que un pelirrojo use tanto azul.

Kankurou sonríe levemente hasta que da un pequeño grito de dolor -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta volteando al ver a su hermana con el abanico de metal sobre su cabeza.

-Deberías de estar vigilando a Gaara y de paso no distrayendo nuestros invitados de Konoha- reclama un poco molesta guardando el abanico.

-Ya es Kazekage, nadie va a hacerle nada ahora- aclara mirando en dirección a su hermano -Además ya está por terminar.

En ese momento el último representante de los clanes de Suna se aleja del Kazekage, haciendo que se pase a la última parte del evento que es una sencilla presentación en frente de todos los ninjas de Suna. Muchos shinobi con el chaleco color tierra de la villa se presentan como grupo frente al Kazekage, una muestra de que ahora están a su disposición.

-¿Gaara aceptó la lista de los que parten esta noche hacia Ame?- pregunta Kankurou posando la mirada en su hermana.

Temari observa a Katt por unos momentos dudando tocar temas de Suna con alguien de otra villa ahí, pero luego deja salir un suspiro al ver que su hermano no parece tener inconvenientes y la información no es ningún tipo de secreto -Si, pero integró a un equipo más, cree que Matsuri está lista para tratar de dar el examen- responde posando la mirada en una joven de cabello castaño que se encuentra entre los ninjas de Suna.

-Katt, Shino, Neji- llama la voz de Aoba a lo lejos haciéndoles una seña para que vayan donde él está.

-Pensé que la chica lo iba a entretener por más tiempo- comenta Kankurou mirando a Katt mientras los otros dos ninjas pasan junto a ellos.

-Ni modo, mejor voy yendo- murmura desganada "Si le hizo algo a la hija del señor feudal prefiero enterarme rápido para alejarme de él lo antes posible" se dice a si misma.

-Nosotros deberíamos ir con Gaara, ya podemos acercarnos- dice Temari mirando a Kankurou.

-Entonces… con suerte nos vemos pronto panquecito, que es probable que mañana temprano estés de regreso para Konoha.

-Si- contesta pesadamente -Más fabulosos días con Aoba y los dos ninjas que no dicen una palabra- añade sin muchos ánimos a la vez que los dos hermanos empiezan a caminar en dirección opuesta -Que mala memoria tengo- dice llamando la atención de ambos ninja -Felicidades por el asenso a Jonin, a los tres.

-Te enteraste…- comenta Kankurou un poco divertido -Pensaba hacerte creer por mucho tiempo que seguía siendo chunin.

-Tu hermano es Kazekage… y luego de la misión en Kumo Baki mencionó lo de volverlo jonin- Ambos hermanos se miran mutuamente incrédulos y luego buscan con la mirada a su sensei mientras Aoba llama insistentemente a Katt -Mejor me voy yendo.

La noche en la que llegan a Konoha cada uno regresa para sus casas, es bastante tarde y no hay nada que sea de urgencia para informar así que no vale la pena molestar a Tsunade con un informe que puede esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Al entrara a su departamento lo primero que hace Katt es invocar a su pequeño zorro que aparece adorablemente dormido con su rostro cubierto por su esponjosa cola. Con cuidado para no despertarlo lo lleva hasta el cuarto y lo coloca en la cama para que duerma con ella.

Un leve movimiento en su cama hace que abra los ojos, Orion está saltando alegremente a su costado mientras espera a que ella se levante -¡Orioncito!- exclama sujetándolo a la mitad de un salto al sentarse de golpe -Te extrañé mucho- añade abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Quiero carne- exige el animalito cuando logra separarse un poco para poder hablar.

Katt accede sin quejarse ya que había abandonado al pobre animalito a su suerte en ese horrible lugar donde estaban todas las invocaciones, si bien ya no es un zorrito indefenso nunca le ha gustado tanto la idea de hacer que pase tiempo ahí aunque los perros de Kakashi probablemente lo cuiden. Luego de un gran desayuno para su compañero peludo Katt se alista para ir a dar el informe de la misión, Aoba no dejó dicha ninguna hora, pero no ve necesidad de que deban de estar todos a la vez, no ocurrió nada importante que amerite una reunión.

Durante la entrega de su informe nota que Shizune se encuentra, como era de costumbre, en la oficina ayudando a Tsunade, pero ahora la mujer se ve increíblemente contenta a pesar de estar haciendo parte del trabajo que le corresponde a la Hokage. Cuando termina de explicar los hechos, obviando detalles sin importancia real como las conversaciones, en especial la de Kankurou, y sus contenidos, se acerca a donde Shizune para confirmar la versión de Sakura de que ella iba a casarse con Genma.

-Voy casarme- dice la kunoichi en el momento en que nota a Katt.

-¿Con Genma?- pregunta sonriendo hasta ver a la mujer asentir -Felicidades- añade ampliado más su sonrisa aunque con varias dudas en la cabeza sobre lo que planea hacer Genma actuando tan de prisa "¿Acaso está compitiendo?" se pregunta tratando de no mostrar esas inquietudes con Shizune al frente.

-Este va a ser un mal año, van a hacer que tenga que reorganizar cosas- interrumpe Tsunade apartando de su vista unos papeles -Ustedes dos se van a casar, tengo a mi alumna metida en una villa de la cual no confío y hasta ahora no logro colocar a Konoha como estaba antes del ataque de Orochimaru.

-¿Sakura ya fue a Ame?- pregunta un poco preocupada recordando a Madara.

-Si, el examen comienza mañana, no tengo dudas en que va a volverse chunin, lo que me preocupa es que esté en Ame- explica Tsunade un poco seria, aunque resignada a que no hay nada que pueda hacer más que esperar noticias -Pero por ahora no voy a ocuparme que voy a hacer con ustedes dos… aunque debería ir buscándote un trabajo permanente dentro de Konoha- añade mirando a Katt -Al menos a Shizune puedo hacerla trabajar hasta cuando esté embarazada.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- exclama un poco sonrojada la aludida -Recién estamos pensando en casarnos.

-Kakashi no está en Konoha así que por mi no te preocupes por mucho tiempo…- responde Katt encogiendo los hombros -Además ¿por qué tendría que ser yo la que cambie a trabajo de oficina? En cuanto el bebe nazca y pasen un par de meses da igual quien lo cuide.

Tsunade mira escéptica a Katt -¿Dejarías que un hombre que llega a tarde a cada sitio que va y que le presta más atención a un libro que a sus alrededores críe a un bebe?

-Los bebes se hacen notar- se justifica aunque por la expresión de su rostro parece que está reconsiderando la idea de que Kakashi cuide a un bebe, en especial a su bebe -Y bueno, falta mucho para eso, con suerte se aburre de su libro y puede prestarle atención al bebe.

x x

Luego de retirarse de la oficina de Tsunade Katt se dirigió a la biblioteca a tratar de seguir buscando algo que la ayude con los genjutsus. En el momento en que estaba por salir Tsunade le preguntó sobre ese tema y aunque no mencionó que Genma había quitado el genjutsu simplemente respondió que perdió su efecto y ella no logró liberarlo, cosa que extrañó a la Hokage y desencadenó que le ordenara ir a continuar investigando sobre las ilusiones.

En la noche del siguiente día luego de decidir que los libros no sirven en absoluto con los genjutsus Katt nota a Genma esperando en la entrada de la biblioteca "¿Qué querrá?" se pregunta acercándose hasta él. El jonin la observa y sonríe un poco.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? Podríamos hablar un poco- pregunta cuando Katt se detiene frente a él.

En uno de los tantos puestos de comida dispersos por Konoha ambos ninjas almuerzan tranquilamente mientras Katt le cuenta un poco sobre el último evento de Suna que considerando que Genma era visitante habitual parece estar bastante interesado. Cuando están terminando de comer Katt empieza a preguntarse si debería preguntarle a Genma algo sobre su relación con Shizune.

-Genma, me enteré que vas a casarte con Shizune- dice cuando termina de comer.

-Si, ya no tiene mucho caso retrasarlo- responde sonriendo levemente.

-Genma las flores y el anillo, eso lo planeaste de último momento- cuestiona un poco seria, no tiene ganas de juzgarlo, pero la forma en la que está actuando no le agrada mucho.

-En cierto modo si fue de último momento, pero era algo que tenía en mente desde hace bastante tiempo… Antes ya te lo había dicho; si quiero a Shizune, simplemente que me hubiera gustado tratar algo contigo- explica suspirando un poco -Ahora vas a casarte con Kakashi y Shizune hace bastante tiempo que estaba mandando indirectas, ya no hay razón para que la haga esperar más.

-Pero…

-No estoy jugando con Shizune, tal vez se vea como que es mi segunda opción… quizás lo sea, pero eso no quiere decir que planee lastimarla- asegura sonriendo levemente -No vayas a preocuparte por ella.

-¿Entonces si habías planeado casarte con ella?- pregunta un poco más tranquila, aunque incómoda por la situación.

-Desde hace un tiempo la idea pasó por mi mente, pero no estaba tan seguro de si debía o no- responde frotando un poco su cuello -No sólo por la esperanza de poder tener algo contigo… yo mismo no estaba muy seguro, pero tampoco quiero hacer que a Shizune se le pasen los años esperando- añade sonriendo -Iba a matarme si llegabas a casarte y yo ni siquiera le había propuesto matrimonio.

Katt no trata de ahondar más en la situación, lo que Genma le ha dicho le basta para comprender porque está actuando así. Ya un poco más tranquila acepta que Genma la acompañe a su casa, con el tema de los matrimonios fuera de la conversación parece que pueden hablar tan tranquilamente como normalmente lo hacían, aunque en el fondo Katt continúa pensando un poco en Genma.

* * *

Antes que nada, les agradezco inmensamente los reviews, el capítulo anterior ha sido en el que más he recibido ^o^ (Además ya pasaron los 500 ^-^). Este capítulo ha llegado con una semana de retrazo por mis exámenes parciales que impidieron cualquier posibilidad de ponerme a escribir, aunque algunos que van atrasados deben de estar contentos por el "descanso" que me tomé y han aprovechado para leer lo que tenían pendiente xD.

El título no va tan bien para el capítulo, aunque fue el mejor que se me ocurrió xD. Katt mostrando sus nulas habilidades para los genjutsus, un poco de Genma (El hombre esperaba pacientemente, incluso tal vez pensó que podría hacer algo ahora que no había Kakashi, lamentablemente el jonin de cabello plateado "reservó" a Katt xD) y bueno, hermanitos arena y un poco de Neji (Es imposible resistirse a molestar a Neji, con lo serio que es sólo lo provoca) Sakura ya se encamina a su examen chunin donde no tendrá mayores problemas, la muchacha ya está más que lista. La escapada a Suna de los amigos de Naruto la puse en el capítulo 20, para que no digan que invento cosas xDD

Disculpen el retrazo, mi computadora decidió morir el domingo (Justo cuando me desperté contenta por mi cumpleaños… misma edad que Katt y eso que ella empezó más joven :P) y decidió tomarse el día libre ¬¬ vinieron a revisarla y ya está funcionando, espero que sin problemas… sino tengo toda mi info a salvo así que por eso lado no hay mayores inconvenientes.

Ya saben, comentarios de todo tipo siempre son bien recibidos ^-^


	57. Chapter 57

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 57**

Marcas ocultas

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que habló con Genma, había tratado de no pensar en él ni en sus otros problemas gastando su tiempo en entrenar, claro que no genjutsu ya que eso tendía a deprimirla, por lo que se había centrado en su taijutsu y ninjutsu. Durante los entrenamientos no tenía problemas con su mente divagando lejos, pero cuando terminaba agotada y sin muchas fuerzas para moverse no podía evitar que su cabeza repasara momentos poco agradables o despedidas que no deseaba haber tenido.

Como las noches anteriores estaba en su cuarto descansando, pensando sin poder evitarlo. ¿Celosa? en cierto modo si lo estaba, ella realmente amaba a Kakashi, pero Genma en muchos aspectos le parecía atractivo quizás socialmente mucho más similar a ella de lo que Kakashi podría ser jamás y obviando el detalle de cómo sus intentos por acercarse a ella terminaron degenerando un poco la forma en que lo veía, aún le tenía mucho cariño y en alguna manera cierto sentimiento de posesión que hacía que se incomodara un poco con la idea de Shizune casándose con él. La decisión de Genma en muchos aspectos la encuentra lógica, incluso el hecho que Shizune acepte a pesar de que debe de sospechar algo con la repentina propuesta no le parece tan fuera de lo común "Shizune ya va a cumplir treinta y Genma ya pasó esa edad… no es tan extraño que se casen, probablemente quieren poder estar en edad de perseguir a sus hijos cuando sean adolescentes conflictivos y si esperan demasiado las pestes van a poder huir de ellos. Yo no me habría buscado un 'seguro' en caso de no casarme, pero mis propios amigos si conversaban de eso, como broma, pero no era una idea aberrante o extraña…" medita recostada boca arriba en su cama mientras su zorro está a sus pies calentándoselos al haberse quedado dormido sobre ellos -Debería de alegrarme… pero no puedo- murmura fastidiada mirando el techo -Soy una egoísta… no me gusta compartir a mis amigos- se queja tratando de encontrarle sentido a su nula capacidad de alegrarse por esa pareja.

En la mitad de sus quejas sobre su egoísmo al compartir amigos Katt detiene su mano en frente de su rostro observando el anillo que lleva brillar levemente al reflejar la poca luz que hay en la habitación -Eres un idiota Kakashi…- susurra mirando triste el anillo "Te largas a entrenar justo ahora…" le recrimina en su mente sin quitar la vista del anillo "Aunque él no tiene idea de lo que pasó con Itachi, no tiene idea de Madara y ni de la mitad de lo que me ha pasado… no es su culpa, él debe de haber asumido que estaba con algunos problemas, pero no con este tipo de problemas" piensa desanimada "Itachi me hizo algo que arregló lo que hizo Madara… espero que nadie haya notado el cambio, Tsunade no mencionó nada y Kakashi dudo que haya estado mirándome la espalda esa noche…" se dice sonriendo levemente al recordar la noche anterior a que se fuera el jonin "Es mejor que de una vez trate de arreglar lo de mis genjutsus" se dice a si misma tomando algo de aire -No quiero que Kakashi regrese y yo siga cayendo en cualquier ilusión barata, o sea incapaz de hacer alguna.

x x

Recostada contra la pared cercana al cuarto donde se reúnen los sensei de la academia ninja Katt espera pacientemente a Iruka, necesita ayuda con los genjutsus y él es profesor de academia así que es probable que esté capacitado para enseñarle lo básico de esa arte en el aspecto práctico. Los niños no parecen acercarse mucho a esa área así que es un lugar tranquilo sin pequeños revoltosos que puedan alterarla, ya sea haciendo ruido, molestando o en el peor de los casos practicando en su cara genjutsus.

-Entonces quieres que te ayude con genjutsus- resume Iruka luego de que estuvieron hablando por unos momentos -¿Pero si Kurenai te está ayudando no deberías de ir con ella?

-No tengo muy buena química con Kurenai, además creo que necesita gente con un mínimo de habilidad, y bueno yo no tengo el mínimo necesario para estudiar con ella- explica fastidiada, en realidad no quiere tener que decirle a Kurenai que baje aún más el nivel para ver si es que puede aprender algo.

Soltando un suspiro Iruka sonríe un poco -No pierdo nada con tratar de enseñarte, aunque normalmente los genjutsus no se enseñan en la academia, sólo tocamos teoría y con uno que otro alumno muy talentoso y quiere aprender podemos darle algunas clases.

Sentados en uno de los jardines de la academia la pequeña clase con Iruka no va nada bien, en especial porque es el mismo ejercicio que tuvo que hacer en Ame: Transformar un plátano en una manzana. Al igual que antes, Katt simplemente no puede hacer la ilusión correspondiente cosa que parece preocupar un poco a Iruka, más que simplemente extrañarle como al resto.

-Es extraño, estás haciendo los handseals a la perfección y estoy más que seguro de que estás controlando bien tu chakra, no tuviste problemas cuando recién llegaste a Konoha con los jutsus básicos y esto es del mismo nivel- comenta observando con detenimiento a Katt -Tal vez haya algo que lo esté bloqueando… algo que haces inconscientemente que no te permite realizar la ilusión.

-¿Trauma con los genjutsus?- cuestiona un tanto escéptica -Ya sé que no es algo que me guste, pero llegar al extremo de auto-bloquearme me parece excesivo.

-Lo sé, pero no hay otro motivo. Poca gente nace para realmente ser buena en genjutsu, pero el resto si es capaz de ejecutarlos hasta cierta medida… tú puedes realizar ninjutsus con cierta facilidad, así que no eres un caso como el de Lee- aclara con mirada pensativa -Si quieres podrías decirle a Tsunade-sama esto, con suerte puede ordenar una regresión y al menos descartamos esa posibilidad.

-¿Regresión?- pregunta preocupada -No lo sé…

-Piénsalo, con suerte puedes librarte de tu problema… y Kurenai- agrega riendo un poco y poniéndose de pie -No tiene caso que sigamos tratando con esto, no es cuestión de práctica el problema.

x x

Un par de horas luego de haber dejado a Iruka y de meditarlo un poco Katt decide probar suerte con lo de la regresión, con suerte arregla el problema definitivamente y se libra de estar debajo del promedio de un estudiante de academia en lo que es ejecutar un genjutsu. En la oficina de Tsunade la rubia se encuentra revisando unos papeles hasta que posa la mirada en la recién llegada.

-Justo tenía pensado llamarte- comienza a hablar la Hokage -Iruka me comentó que no estabas muy segura, pero si estás por aquí debe de ser porque decidiste probar suerte.

-¿Iruka vino a decirte?- pregunta sintiéndose traicionada "¿Y qué pasaba si no quería hacerlo?"

-Considera demasiado extraña tu deficiencia- aclara algo seria -El te enseñó cuando recién llegaste y al parecer le dejaste una impresión bastante buena, y ahora que estuvo ayudándote no notó ningún error en lo que hacías así que prefirió avisarme de todas maneras.

-Bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- pregunta resignada, al fin de cuentas si había decidido ir por su cuenta.

-La regresión no es algo sencillo, ya llamé a alguien para que se encargue- explica Tsunade mirando un pequeño reloj en la pared -Es una suerte que los ANBU sepan hacer esas cosas.

-¿¡ANBU!?- pregunta aterrada retrocediendo hasta la puerta con toda la intensión de huir, con su suerte sabe de más quien va a venir.

-Estorbas- dice con voz seca Ibiki, que ahora se encuentra parado detrás de Katt.

-No vas a dejarme con Ibiki ¿no?- pregunta asustada mientras ve como el ANBU avanza hasta colocarse frente a Tsunade.

-Ibiki es el mejor- aclara Tsunade restándole importancia al asunto.

-Voy a estar medio inconsciente y con la mente abierta a cualquier cosa que él trate de meter en mi cerebro- reclama aterrada acercándose a la Hokage.

-Ya, no seas exagerada… si quieres puedo llamar a alguien para que apoye con la regresión- ofrece Tsunade viendo que Katt no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente quedarse con Ibiki.

-Como usted ordene Tsunade-sama- interviene Ibiki con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, parece que estaba disfrutando el momento.

-Le puedo decir a Kurenai…- comenta Tsunade, pero se detiene al ver la cara de espanto de la pelirroja -Supongo que no quieres a Kurenai… entonces…- comenta revisando papeles -Anko, voy a avisarle para que se reúna con ustedes mañana, Anko también es hábil en genjutsus así que cualquier cosa su presencia servirá de algo.

Ibiki asiente con la cabeza y observa a Katt -Nos vemos mañana- dice observándola atentamente antes de salir de la habitación.

x x

La cita para su regresión es en el departamento de abajo, cosa que no anima en absoluto a Katt, va a estar inconsciente en el territorio de Ibiki. Con Orion medio asfixiado entre su brazos se coloca en frente de la puerta del ANBU notando que hay más bulla de la habitual "Anko ya está ahí" piensa aliviada hasta que la puerta se abre de golpe frente a ella.

-Iba a ir a buscarte- comenta Ibiki haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, sin quitar una extraña sonrisa del rostro -Para la regresión necesito que no hayan distracciones- añade con la mirada clavada en el zorro sin dejar que Katt llegue a quejarse -Sé que ya puedes des-invocarlo.

-Supongo- murmura fastidiada mirando a Orion -Vas a ir un rato con las otras invocaciones, no vacíes el lugar de comida- indica antes de hacer que desaparezca.

-Katt- llama Anko que se encontraba sentada un poco aburrida en el sillón de la sala, que Ibiki había ambientado de manera en que la luz no entrara a la habitación -¿Empezamos de una vez?

-Si- responde Ibiki señalándole a Katt otro sillón -Recuéstate ahí- Agachando un poco la cabeza revisa que no haya nada extraño y luego obedece, Ibiki se coloca junto a ella sentado en una silla y lleva una buena cantidad de papeles en las manos.

-Anko- llama el ANBU al ver a la muchacha jugando con los pies por el aburrimiento -Compré dangos, porque no vas a comerlos a la cocina.

-¡Dangos!- exclama contenta poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la vista de Katt para espanto de ésta.

-Ahora que estamos solos y sin distracciones esto será más sencillo- comenta Ibiki sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Se supone que me tienes que ayudar, no torturarme- reclama arrimándose lo más alejada que puede del jonin.

Ibiki se coloca frente a Katt ordenándole que lo observe directamente a los ojos a la vez que realiza una secuencia de handseals lentamente -El jutsu nos llevará a la raíz del problema si es que la hay- comenta antes de que Katt cierre los ojos.

x x

Una sensación extraña recorre su cuerpo, un leve ardor se expande por su espalda hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos y abdomen. Abre sus ojos y se siente un poco diferente incluso ajena a lo que tiene alrededor, se siente torpe o adormecida y con la mente bastante vacía, no sólo de problemas sino incluso de conocimientos es como si hubiera olvidado los años de estudio intensivo que tuvo desde chica. En el fondo de su sub-consiente razona todo esto, pero la parte de ella que tiene ahora el control parece estar bastante más libre de las restricciones que dan las preocupaciones y del desencanto con el mundo que trae conocer demasiado las cosas.

Reconoce que se encuentra en su departamento, no tiene idea como llegó ahí, pero tiene su desayuno al frente casi terminado. Al coger los palillos nota que su mano está bastante más pequeña y observando bien la mesa puede notar que esta se ve algo más grande de lo habitual, aunque nota esto no indaga más ya que lamentablemente su preocupación sobre los cambios parece estar sin control alguno en este momento.

Dando pequeños saltos sale del departamento y se encamina a la academia sin comprender muy bien como una regresión a lo que pareciera ser su infancia la lleva a Konoha. Todo se ve muy similar a excepción del cerro de los Hokages donde solamente hay tres rostros tallados, la academia se ve muy similar, niños corriendo y adultos tratando de meterlos a las clases. Ya dentro de un salón puede ver algunas personas extrañamente conocidas, aunque no logra precisar quienes sean y la parte que controla el cuerpo no parece con la intensión de levantarse de su asiento.

-Niños- llama un hombre con chaleco de chunin que se encuentra al frente del salón -Vamos a hacer algo diferente hoy, practicaremos genjutsus, con suerte hay entre ustedes alguien realmente dotado.

El salón se llena de murmullos de pequeños niños de unos siete años de edad, el sensei comienza a repartir unas manzanas, el ejercicio es claro, volver la manzana en un plátano. Muy en el interior la cólera de Katt se desata, pero la pequeña pelirroja observa contenta su manzana sin dejar notar ninguna de esas emociones coléricas de su interior.

El sensei observa con atención hasta que nota que Katt no logra hacer ningún cambio, la mayoría ha logrado transformar la manzana en algo similar a un plátano y alguno que otro estudiante si ha conseguido hacerlo bien, pero la pelirroja continúa con una manzana en frente de ella. El sensei se acerca para mostrarle directamente y corregir la falla que pueda tener, pero igual que siempre todo parece correcto.

-Eso es extraño…- comenta un poco confundido, pero sonriente hasta que desvía la mirada hasta un niño de melena roja -¡Chouza! ¡No te comas esas manzanas!- grita acercándose al pequeño.

-Pero son plátanos- se excusa el pequeño levantándolos.

-Es un genjutsu- interviene con voz de cansada un niño de cabello y ojos oscuros sosteniendo con una de sus manos el plátano mientras a su lado ríe un niño rubio de ojos azules también con un plátano en frente de él.

-Shikaku, Inoichi, explíquenle…- indica el sensei alejándose sin ganas de discutir hasta el lugar donde un pequeño de lentes y cabello castaño claro rizado lo observa sonriente -Bueno trabajo Manabu, hiciste bien la ilusión.

La clase termina y Katt empieza a caminar hacia la salida, hay mucha gente en los alrededores, gente que en muchos casos está segura de que si se acercará podría reconocerlos, lamentablemente ella sigue avanzando sin importarle mucho la gente a su alrededor. En la puerta se choca contra un niño un poco más grande que ella haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

-¡Nawaki! Fíjate por donde caminas- escucha decir a una voz femenina que se acerca a ella -¿Estás bien?- pregunta revisándola un poco y al notar que no tiene nada se acerca al niño a hacer lo mismo.

-Tsunade nee-chan, fue de casualidad- responde observando a su hermana, una joven muy atractiva de unos veinte años de edad -Disculpa, no te vi- añade mirando hacia Katt.

-Está bien- responde ella sacudiéndose un poco observando como ambos hermanos se alejan tranquilamente mientras en su interior está muriendo de la curiosidad ahora que acaba de ver que Tsunade tiene un hermano menor al que parecía recogía de la academia en su juventud.

La salida, ahora que su cuerpo está más atento a los alrededores para evitar otra caída, desespera a Katt, está segura de que ha visto a Hiashi Hyuuga junto a un clon perfecto de él hablando bajo la sombra de un árbol y con varias niñas observando de lejos hablando de lo fabulosos que eran Hiashi y Hizashi. Pero una muchacha hace que cambie de dirección su vista, ésta estaba corriendo hacia la salida en dirección a un muchacho que ya llevaba la bandana de Honoha en la frente, ambos con los ojos y cabellos negros y una semejanza demasiado grande con la de los hermanos Uchiha que ella conoce.

-Llegaste temprano Fugaku-san- comenta la muchacha con una mirada alegre.

-El clan quiere que todos los miembros estén reunidos Mikoto- responde este de manera un tanto fría.

-Pero… yo no soy ninja aún, no me necesitan ahí- reclama la pequeña que debe de estar cerca de los diez años.

Sin poder ordenarle a su cuerpo que se quede en el lugar se aleja demasiado como para poder ver o escuchar algo más de lo que ocurre y sin mayores distracciones se dirige hacia su departamento, al perecer a entrenar genjutsus "Estoy maldita… maldita al fracaso con los genjutsus y maldita a que me ocurran cosas extrañas ¡Qué demonios tiene que ver la feliz vida de Konoha antes del Kyuubi conmigo!" reclama en su cabeza desesperándose con el hecho de no poder patalear a su gusto ya que no tiene control alguno.

Un nuevo día en ese horrible lugar donde no tiene mayor control sobre ella, otro día en la academia y otro día fracasando con los genjutsus sin contar que la sensación de ardor que tenía cuando recién llegó ha regresado y aunque a su cuerpo no parece incomodarla a ella la está poniendo de muy mal humor. El sensei le recomendó que buscara algún compañero mayor, que con suerte alguno podía darse el tiempo para ayudarla "¿Y por qué no me ayudas tú?" reclama en su mente ya sin muchos ánimos al ver restringidos sus naturales instintos de curiosidad "Yo era una niña más activa… estoy como un cuerpo que avanza sin sentido"

Regresando para su casa Katt se detiene, un hombre llama su atención, algo extraño considerando que hasta el momento nada parecía hacerlo. Un joven de unos veinte años de piel blanca, cabello negro lacio y unos ojos dorados muy llamativos está caminando en dirección opuesta a ella.

"¡Orochimaru!" piensa desesperada al ver que su poco inteligente cuerpo está acercándose a él -Orochimaru-sama- llama la pequeña Katt haciendo que el hombre que estaba a punto de pasar junto a ella dirija su mirada a quien dijo su nombre sin decir ninguna palabra aunque observando con atención los ojos de la niña -Mi sensei dijo que buscara a alguien que me ayudara con mis genjutsus.

Orochimaru se agacha un poco con los ojos mirando directamente a los de ella -¿Qué problema tienes?- pregunta sin quitar la mirada.

-No me salen aunque el sensei dice que lo hago bien- explica sonriendo.

-Ven- indica el hombre caminando delante de ella hasta unas bancas cercanas, su rostro parece emanar interés en algo que ve en sus ojos -Trata- Katt saca una manzana de sus cosas y realiza la secuencia de handseals mientras en su interior ruega para que su cuerpo levante la cabeza para ver que demonios está haciendo Orochimaru "Una cosa es hablar con él cuando puedo controlarme y tratar de defenderme, pero otra es esta situación" piensa muy preocupada.

Orochimaru la observa con verdadero interés aunque parece haber dejado los ojos por el momento. Lentamente coloca sus manos sobre la roja cabellera dibujando una especie de sonrisa en su rostro y acercando a Katt hacia él sacando el cabello hacia un lado y dejando a la vista la parte del tatuaje que baja de la cabeza hacia la espalda -Un sello de bloqueo…- murmura sumergido en sus ideas hasta que realiza una secuencia rápida de handseals que Katt no logra ver con claridad y luego la sensación de ardor de su espalda desaparece por completo -Ya deberías de poder hacer genjutsus- dice poniéndose de pie observándola a los ojos una vez más y luego retirándose.

Katt prueba transformar su manzana y lo logra. El hecho sumado a la desaparición del ardor hace que en su mente Katt se olvide de Orochimaru por completo y se inunde de felicidad.

-No deberías de estar aquí- dice una voz profunda que hacen que la pequeña lleve la mirada hasta una figura completamente negra, no está llevando una capa que lo oscurezca, simplemente es alguien de color negro, completamente negro, no se distingue forma más que la silueta masculina que encaja con la voz y considerando que Orochimaru continúa alejándose parece que obviándola a ella nadie la puede ver -Es hora de que regreses esto no es asunto tuyo- añade levantando su brazo.

x x

Un fuerte golpe hace que Katt abra los ojos, tiene a Ibiki de pie a su costado muy serio observándola de pies a cabeza. Se encuentra en el suelo y no muy cerca de donde estaba el sillón, el golpe parece que fue la caída que se dio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Ibiki inmediatamente cuando nota que está consiente.

-No lo sé…- responde Katt sintiéndose bastante extraña y en cierto modo desubicada -Estaba en Konoha… pero…

-¿Konoha?- cuestiona el ANBU sabe de más que una regresión no debería mandarla a Konoha ya que ella no creció ahí.

-Si estaba… Orochimaru estaba y este tipo que me dijo que no debería de estar ahí- comienza a explicar hasta que Ibiki la sujeta del brazo y la pone de pie.

-Desde el comienzo- indica señalándole el sillón y observando a Anko que estaba con un kunai en la mano bastante cerca, probablemente asumió que había algo en la habitación y al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo sensei no parecía estar muy relajada -Vigila afuera- ordena provocando que Anko mire a Katt un poco preocupada, pero salga del departamento, al parecer Ibiki no quiere más oídos que los de él escuchando.

Como parece ser costumbre en Ibiki se dedica a escuchar lo que cuenta Katt, a pedir que especifique más o que describa sensaciones, pero no da ningún comentario mientras la historia no termina, el hecho de las descripciones relativamente acertadas de gente que se supone está muerta y Katt no ha tenido manera de conocerlos pare que no alegran a Ibiki, los nombres es posible que los haya escuchado, pero el físico e incluso la concordancia aparente en las edades hacen que no esté muy contento. Cuando la pelirroja termina observa a Ibiki con cuidado, sabe que tarde o temprano va a soltar algún comentario.

-Pediste ayuda a Orochimaru… en una villa llena de ninjas vas precisamente con él- comenta bastante serio.

-Hay que admitir que el hombre es hábil- se excusa, a pesar de que ella misma maldijo a su cuerpo por la elección.

-Tu tatuaje… no lo había pensado pero es completamente posible que tengas algún sello que no se puede ver ahí- explica el ANBU notando cierto nerviosismo en Katt, al parecer el comentario trajo a la mente su día con Itachi y cierta adicción que le dio a su espalda -Cuando inicie el jutsu tu chakra comenzó a fluir de forma extraña, decidí continuar para ver que ocurría, no tenía idea que fueras a dar a donde llegaste.

-¿Fui al pasado?

-No, es una regresión, el problema aquí es que no fuiste hacia atrás en tus recuerdos sino que fuiste en los de alguien más… esa persona es la que te sacó de ahí y posiblemente la que colocó el sello en tu cuerpo- responde bastante fastidiado -Quien haya sido estuvo paseando por Konoha en esa época, tú simplemente interactuaste con los recuerdos.

-¿Por qué esa época? No había nada llamativo- pregunta observando con cautela al jonin.

-La regresión es algo complicado, no manejable si no sé a donde guiarte, como pensé que sería algo en tu mundo no hubiera tenido forma de hacerlo así que deje que fuera un momento al azar- explica poniéndose de pie -Ve donde Tsunade-sama y dile que quiero hablar con ella, tengo algo que revisar antes. Por cierto, has un genjutsu- Katt trata y se da con la desagradable sorpresa de que su inutilidad con las ilusiones ha regresado y su único momento en que pudo realizar una fue dentro de una regresión.

x x

-¿Quiere hablar conmigo?- pregunta seria la Hokage al tener a Katt al frente mientras Shizune observa un tanto preocupada -¿Qué ocurrió en esa regresión?

-No lo sé… Ibiki dice que debo de haber ido a los recuerdos de alguien más, parece que tengo un sello o algo similar… eso dijo Orochimaru en la regresión- explica aún confundida.

-Si tienes un sello no hay mucho que podamos hacer, Kakashi es experto en esas cosas y supongo que no tienes problemas con que él te revise, pero… no creo que haya alguien más a ese nivel y con la libertad de búsqueda que le darías a él… pero ¿Orochimaru?- dice la Hokage bastante seria y preocupada.

-Estaba en Konoha, vi a Chouza chico, a Hiashi y… debe de haber sido su gemelo si hasta el nombre era casi igual- comenta fastidiada -Un par que encajaban en la apariencia Uchiha… Mikoto y Fukaku o algo similar… a ti- añade haciendo que Tsunade levante la mirada -Y tu hermano, no sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

La mirada de Tsunade cambia radicalmente, parece un tanto perdida y aunque en un primer momento parecía que iba a decir algo las palabra son salen de su boca -¿Viste a…?- pregunta Shizune sorprendida.

-¿Nawaki?- completa al notar que la kunoichi no termina la pregunta "Tal vez no debí haber mencionado al niño, no se ven muy bien" -Me choqué con él y Tsunade estaba ahí- añade mirando un tanto preocupada a Tsunade que acaba de bajar la mirada.

-Katt… podrías dejarnos solas…- pide Shizune en voz baja luego de acercársele.

-...Si, claro- responde la pelirroja saliendo despacio de la habitación y sintiendo como Shizune cierra la puerta con seguro detrás de ella.

"Que idiota soy, ese chico debe de haber muerto en lo del Kyuubi probablemente" se recrimina sin entender como se le escapó mencionar al niño que jamás había visto sabiendo que muchos ninjas murieron en el día que el Kyuubi apareció.

-Permiso Katt- escucha decir a Kotetsu que venia acompañado de Izumo cargando una tonelada de papeles con dirección a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Kotetsu, Izumo no deberían…- dice al reaccionar, pero es tarde. Kotetsu gira la manija y sin cerciorarse de haber abierto la puerta avanza chocándose contra esta y cayendo contra Izumo, provocando que ambos acaben en el piso al igual que todos los documentos.

Katt decide dejar al pobre par de chunins quejándose por el trabajo perdido ahora que todo está regado por el suelo y se dirige a su casa a descansar, algo que realmente necesitaba. En la noche luego de unas horas de haber estado descansando y haber vuelto a invocar a su peludo zorro, un pergamino llega a su casa indicándole que mañana se acerque a primera hora donde Tsunade "¿Ahora qué?" se pregunta deseando no haber considerado la idea de Iruka.

x x

Esa mañana Shizune le informa que luego de que Ibiki habló con Tsunade ambos vieron conveniente probar una opción para resolver el problema del sello o al menos analizarlo debidamente sin causarle incomodidades mayores, eso era que un Hyuuga la revisara y por suerte la historia parecía haberle interesado al jefe de la familia. Hiashi era una buena opción, no sólo por su posición y probablemente por ser el Hyuuga más fuerte sino que él ya había observado el chakra de Katt antes en Kushina y aunque esa mujer no llevaba un sello conocía en muchos sentidos la forma en la que el chakra de ambas pelirrojas debía moverse.

-Hola- saluda Katt al ver a Hanabi abrirle la puerta de la casa de la familia Hyuuga -Tu papá debe de estar esperándome.

-Pasa- responde la niña observando a Katt -No se ve tan rara- susurra mientras lleva a Katt por unos corredores hasta las cercanías de una pequeña sala -Papá, te busca la pelirroja.

-Sabes su nombre Hanabi- se escucha decir a Hiashi bastante serio -No hay necesidad de que no hables con propiedad.

La pequeña asiente con la cabeza y luego observa a Katt -Puedes pasar- indica antes de retirarse por el mismo corredor por donde vinieron.

Cuando Katt avanza unos pasos nota como su zorro salta al suelo y va detrás de Hanabi "Esto va a ser un día muy molesto… y espero que Orion no haga algún desastre" piensa al recordar a tiempo que está apunto de hablar con un hombre que probablemente se le podría considerar nobleza -Hiashi-sama- saluda al entrar ante la presencia de la cabeza de la familia Hyuuga, Katt nunca ha usado el 'sama' con alguien, pero prefiere evitar posibles conflictos.

-Katherine, siéntate- indica señalando un lugar en frente de él.

Ir detrás de su zorro estaba fuera de sus opciones quedaría bastante mal y sabe de más que si Orion no quiere que lo atrape no va a lograrlo. Katt observa la habitación por unos momentos, se siente dentro de una postal japonesa, el cuarto está hecho de madera y las puertas con paneles le dan completamente el toque de hogar japonés tradicional, los adornos y todo lo que ve le recuerdan el país del sol naciente. Una pequeña mesa baja en el centro de la habitación es donde se encuentra Hiashi y el lugar que le indicó es en frente de él con la mesa de por medio.

-¿Tsunade-sama te ha explicado para qué has venido?

-No exactamente, pero sé que tiene que ver con el sello que posiblemente tengo- responde observándolo tranquila.

-Leí el reporte de Ibiki…- comenta mirándola con interés -¿No olvidaste mencionar nada?

-No, le conté todo lo que vi.

-Entonces podemos empezar. No estoy seguro de poder quitar el sello que llevas, aunque si analizar como es que te afecta- aclara Hiashi poniéndose de pie -Hoy vas a quedarte a dormir aquí, es probable que terminemos tarde y necesito que estés entrenando para observar la fluctuación de tu chakra así que no creo que acabes con muchas fuerzas para regresar a tu casa.

-¿Entrenando?- pregunta confundida.

-Para ver los patrones de tu chakra, lamentablemente fui el único Hyuuga que analizó por un periodo largo a Kushina, así que no puedo delegarle esta labor a otro miembro del clan. Tu chakra es naturalmente extraño, pero hasta este momento lo había visto igual que el de Kushina- explica Hiashi dirigiéndose a uno de los patios interiores -Cuando estés utilizando tu chakra por periodos prolongados realizando diferentes técnicas es probable que logre ver como afecta el sello… y con algo de suerte dependiendo del tipo que sea descubrir quien lo colocó.

El último comentario no alegra mucho a Katt sabe que los recuerdos a los que fue no son de Itachi, él no estaba vivo para esa época, pero le preocupa que Hiashi note no sólo el sello causante de la regresión poco usual sino además lo que sea que Itachi le colocó. Para suerte de ella va caminando detrás de él y éste no tiene el byakugan activado así que parece no notar cierta preocupación en ella o si lo hace tal vez asume lo más lógico, que sería que a nadie le gustaría estar en una situación así.

En un principio Hiashi le pide que use su chakra en técnicas básicas de ninjutsus y para sostenerse contra las paredes, luego le pide que trate de realizar genjutsus, en ninguna de estas cosas el hombre toma más de unos minutos para analizar lo que ve ahora que se encuentra sentado observando a Katt con el byakugan. Luego del pequeño calentamiento Hiashi le indica que use ninjutsus, desde los sencillos de la academia hasta sus jutsus de fuego cosa que Katt duda un poco ya que teme incendiar la casa si no logra controlar el tamaño y dirección de sus técnicas, pero viendo que Hiashi simplemente espera a que ella empiece no le queda opción mas que estar muy concentrada y atenta para no reducir la residencia a cenizas.

Hasta la hora de almuerzo sin mucho descanso Hiashi observa a Katt gastar su chakra, atento sin quitarle la vista un solo instante, de vez en cuando con un pequeño zorro sentándose a su costado mirando a su dueña y luego perdiéndose por los corredores de la casa, hasta que Hanabi se asoma por el área observando con curiosidad mientras se acerca a su padre. Hiashi desactiva el byakugan y se pone de pie antes que su hija le diga algo.

-Por ahora puedes descansar- indica Hiashi retirándose.

-Ven, ya está servido el almuerzo- añade Hanabi esperando a la pelirroja para llevarla al baño para que se lave un poco.

La hora del almuerzo es algo inusual para Katt, incluso en las cenas con su abuela había más sonido en el ambiente, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que siente la alegre y fuerte voz de Lee que llega junto con Hinata y parece muy alegre de verla. A los pocos minutos aparece Neji que se queda observando a Katt por unos instantes antes de acercarse a la mesa, parece bastante extrañado ya que voltea el rostro hacia Hinata en busca de una respuesta sobre la invitada. La joven Hyuuga al no tener idea simplemente niega con la cabeza haciendo que Neji pose la vista en Hanabi que le sonríe y luego ignora por completo. Por último mira a Katt, está seguro de que ella si sabe que está haciendo ahí.

-Hiashi-sama me dijo que viniera- responde Katt tranquilamente aguantando un poco la risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Neji que gira la cabeza hacía su tío.

-Estoy analizando sus patrones de chakra a pedido de la Hokage- dice el jefe de la familia provocando cierto interés en Neji.

Cuando el almuerzo termina Lee se retira con Hinata a seguir con su entrenamiento, Neji los imita aunque se ve un poco curioso con lo que está haciendo Hiashi, pero a pesar de esto se retira sin decir una palabra. El jefe de la familia Hyuuga vuelve a indicarle a Katt que la acompañe y en el proceso le indica a su hija que traiga al zorro cosa que Hanabi no parece comprender muy bien hasta el momento en el que activa su byakugan y se empieza a alejar.

Nuevamente en el patio Katt retoma el entrenamiento aunque ahora que tiene sus niveles de chakra casi por el suelo Hiashi indica que se dedique al taijutsu y ciertos ejercicios para usar chakra para acelerar los movimientos. A la mitad de esto aparece Hanabi con Orion entre las manos entregándoselo a su padre.

-Estaba en la cocina- dice al soltarlo.

Katt decide hacer lo que es mejor en estas situaciones, ignorar lo que escuchó y hacerse la desentendida hasta que no pueda evitar tomar responsabilidad por su zorro "Debí de haberlo des-invocado" piensa continuando con sus ejercicios. Hiashi sostiene al pequeño animal, pare estar analizándolo con su byakugan también hasta que en un momento aparece una pequeña nube de humo en las manos del hombre haciendo que Katt deje de moverse para ver que ocurrió "No los peluches…" ruega conociendo las malas manías del zorro. Al disiparse la nube, para sorpresa de Katt, Hiashi tiene en una mano un peluche y en la otra aún está sujetando al pequeño animal, con cuidado deja a su costado el peluche y continúa su análisis hasta que Katt ve como Orion retrocede un poco la cabeza con el hocico apuntando hacía Hiashi.

-¡Ni te atrevas Orion! Te voy a condenar a una dieta alta en vegetales- amenaza la kunoichi temiendo que termine quemándole la cabeza al hombre.

Orion cierra la boca -No quiero vegetales- dice moviendo la cola alegremente y dejando de resistirse a estar bajo la mirada del Hyuuga y su hija, que activó su byakugan luego de ver como el zorro parecía poder hacer técnicas.

Hiashi vuelve la mirada a donde Katt -Continúa- indica dejando al zorro a su costado, lo que sea que deseaba ver parece que ya lo consiguió.

Katt sigue con lo que Hiashi había pedido, aunque un poco incómoda ya que su adorable zorro decidió quedarse sentado al costado del Hyuuga y ahora tiene dos pares de ojos observándola "Voy a darle carne de soya como castigo…" piensa tratando de no desconcentrarse demasiado con los pequeños ojos dorados que la miran atentamente. Luego de cerca de una hora Hiashi le pide que trate de hacer genjutsus.

-No me van a salir- explica no muy animada.

-Lo sé, pero en este momento tienes muy poco chakra que impida que vea donde está el problema- aclara el Hyuuga sin dejar de observarla.

Katt acepta hacer los genjutsus, al fin de cuentas no hay mucha gente que pueda ver como es incapaz de realizarlos correctamente. Una hora de intentos de hacer ilusiones se vuelve bastante pesado para Katt, luego de haber estado entrenando todo el día ya no está con ánimos y mucho menos energía, pero por la expresión en el rostro del Hyuuga parece que encontró lo que quería.

La cena transcurre de modo similar que el almuerzo con la diferencia que ahora es solamente Lee quien abandona la casa y Hiashi le pide a Hinata que le muestre el cuarto donde dormirá a Katt. Al notar que la pelirroja no va a seguir usando el patio Neji se dirige a entrenar un poco más antes de dormir.

-Los invitados de la casa siempre ocupan el patio- comenta Hanabi con sorna a tiempo para que su primo logre escuchar el comentario y aunque parece que no le agradó mucho continúa saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Neji siempre es así? pensaba que era un poco más normal con su familia- pregunta Katt mirando a sus dos primas.

-Neji cree que el mundo está en su contra, tú no viste su primer examen chunin- responde la menor de las hermanas antes de abandonar la habitación también.

-Ahora que lo pienso… no tengo idea donde se metió Orion- murmura Katt preocupada, no por la seguridad del animal, sino por la de la comida de la casa, pero al igual que antes opta por la opción de hacer como que no está enterada de nada e ir con Hinata que la espera para mostrarle su cuarto.

En su cuarto ya tranquila nota como su zorro se escabulle adentro y se recuesta en una esquina, parece estar repleto de comida cosa que no pone muy contenta a Katt ya que la cocina de los Hyuuga debe de estar por pasar por una fase de escasez "Al menos no se va a mover más por un par de horas" piensa viendo el lado positivo. No pasan más de dos horas y siente unos pasos, por curiosidad abre la puerta corrediza del cuarto viendo a Neji que se encuentra abriendo la puerta del cuarto del frente.

-Hola Neji- saluda alegremente saltando detrás del muchacho.

-Katt…

-Somos vecinos- comenta alegremente al notar que el muchacho parecía no haberla sentido acercarse, lo cual no es algo extraño, aunque espera que sintiera el sonido de la puerta o sus pasos "Tal vez está cansado y como es su casa no tiene porque estar atento"

-Buenas noches- dice Neji antes de entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con Katt del otro lado. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en la cara de Katt mientras regresa a su habitación a esperar que el joven Hyuuga se duerma para poder molestarlo un poco.

Luego de unas dos horas Katt sale de su habitación y con cuidado abre lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Neji. Ve como el joven está dormido, quieto sin moverse un centímetro, lentamente se acerca hasta quedar al costado del muchacho y maldecir un poco los muebles de esa casa "¿Tan mal están los Hyuuga que no pueden comprar camas?" piensa observando las tradicionales camas sobre el suelo, que aunque en su cuarto también vio una no pensó que molestar a alguien se viera tan complicado en esas camas "No puedo hacer que se caiga… a lo más que ruede"

Katt se sienta y agacha un poco sujetando algo de su cabello y pasándolo por encima del rostro del muchacho sin conseguir ningún efecto en él, al parecer no le fastidia en absoluto. Probando diferentes métodos para molestar a personas dormidas, los que ella ya había usado antes y los que ella había caído víctima alguna vez no tiene opción más que rendirse, el Hyuuga simplemente no se despierta con nada. Es cierto que no ha utilizado nada de estilo agresivo, pero aún así jamás se había cruzado con alguien así "Y sigue vivo… está respirando" piensa intrigada y rendida hasta que al acercársele percibe el agradable olor a limpio que el muchacho tendía a tener, revisándolo un poco nota que aunque estuvo entrenando su piel y cabello se ven limpios "Se bañó antes de dormir aunque se veía cansado…" asume sonriendo un poco, un muchacho de esa edad tan aseado le parece un poco extraño.

-Neji- llama acercándose hasta el oído del joven -Despierta- añade provocando una pequeña reacción, al parecer el Hyuuga está tratando de decir algo, lamentablemente no se entiende con claridad.

-Haces lo mismo que la chica de los moños la vez que se quedó- escucha a una pequeña voz desde atrás de ella.

-Hanabi- dice un poco sorprendida volteándose y ver a la pequeña apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su primo mirándola con curiosidad.

-No importa cuanto trates, hay noches en las que se dedica a entrenar su mente y no hay forma de despertarlo, a menos claro que le hagas daño- explica la pequeña levantando del suelo una almohada y lanzándola de pleno en el rostro de su primo que continúa durmiendo.

-Dudo que haga eso en misiones- ríe Katt al ver a Neji.

-Yo creo que le gusta alguien- comenta Hanabi -Aunque está meditando algo hace que se distraiga, normalmente cuando escucha una voz… supongo que sólo si es voz de mujer, aunque no he visto si reacciona igual a la voz de un hombre.

-¿Sueña con alguien?- pregunta curiosa Katt observando a Neji.

-Creo, aunque ya es cosa tuya si averiguas quien es- comenta la joven Hyuuga un poco divertida saliendo del cuarto de su primo.

"Esa niña si debe de tener alguna idea" piensa al ponerse de pie antes de salir de la habitación tratando de imaginar en quien puede estar pensando el muchacho.

x x

-Estuve revisando lo que analicé ayer junto con los informes que entregue hace varios años sobre Kushina- explica Hiashi a la mañana siguiente en la misma sala donde la recibió -No creo poder quitar el sello, eso es algo bastante complicado, incluso peligroso si es que no se lleva un estudio bastante detallado… en teoría hay dos formas de quitar el sello, la manera tradicional que aunque dolorosa es efectiva, lamentablemente pocas personas pueden hacerlo y la otra forma es ingresando a tu cuerpo una fuerte dosis de un chakra ajeno… lamentablemente es algo complicado y si no se hace bien podría ponerte en peligro.

-¿Entonces si tengo un sello?- pregunta un poco impaciente, quiere saber si Hiashi va a mencionar la existencia de dos, el del hombre de la regresión y el de Itachi.

Hiashi demora unos momentos en responder, al parecer está meditando que decir -Tienes un sello que sumado a tu chakra inverso causa que pierdas el control de tu chakra al realizar ilusiones.

-¿Chakra inverso?

-Es el nombre que se le dio al estado tan poco usual de chakra de algunos sujetos- explica Hiashi poniéndose de pie -Veré para hablar con Tsunade-sama, tú deberías de ir a descansar y olvidarte de esto hasta que se pueda solucionar.

x x

Preguntarle a alguno de los Hyuuga adultos le parece un tema bastante complicado, si todos son como Hiashi duda que vaya a poder sacar algo sin contar que es probable que le comuniquen a Tsunade del interés que tiene en ellos. Eso le deja tres Hyuugas para elegir, una lamentablemente es muy chica y aunque parece talentosa duda que le pueda ser de mucha ayuda hasta dentro de unos años, Neji es un muchacho complicado y probablemente convencerlo es casi una tarea imposible "Entonces Hinata…" piensa con ciertas dudas, la muchacha no es la ninja más hábil de Konoha e incluso está segura de que no va a tener idea de cómo ayudarla "Aunque vale la pena probar" se dice a si misma dirigiéndose a los campos de entrenamiento con Orion medio dormido en los brazos, parece que sigue algo lleno luego de saquear la cocina de los Hyuuga -Hinata debe de estar con Lee… y Lee sólo entrena.

Como había pensado, ve a la pareja entrenando. Hinata se encuentra sentada descansando mientras Lee entrena su taijutsu -Ese es un chico empeñoso- comenta viendo como el muchacho no deja de moverse.

Al acercarse a Hinata su zorro levanta la cabeza -¡Hyuuga!- exclama saltando al suelo y alejándose a toda velocidad.

"Creo que no le gustó no poder huir de Hiashi" piensa no muy contenta de ver como su zorro se aleja.

-Yo lo traigo Katherine-sama- grita Lee saliendo detrás del pequeño zorro.

-Ojala lo atrape- comenta terminando de acercarse a Hinata que la observa tranquila -Hinata quería saber si me podías explicar algo.

-¿Explicar?- pregunta un tanto extrañada.

-Si, es algo que mencionó tu papá- aclara al ver que la Hyuuga parece un poco perdida -Algo sobre el chakra inverso, según tu padre sufro de eso.

-No sé lo que es, pero… tu chakra parece único, es bastante extraño- responde la muchacha no muy segura de hablar y cometer algún error.

-Sé que es extraño, pero no entiendo en que forma lo es- aclara Katt tranquilamente, sabe que no va a poder sacarle mucho, pero algo aunque sea poco puede ser útil.

-Tu chakra no sólo corre dentro de cuerpo, tienes una especie de nube que te rodea- responde Hinata tratando de explicar lo que sabe.

-¿Nube?... genial, tengo una fuga- murmura Katt no muy contenta.

-No es una fuga… es diferente, pero no se ve como algo dañino- agrega la muchacha mientras a lo lejos se puede ver a Lee tratando de capturar a Orion, cosa que deja a ambas kunoichis en silencio por un par de minutos "Así jamás va a atraparlo"

-¡Kattie!- exclama la notoria voz de Guy que aparece junto a ambas kunoichi interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Guy… es Katt, no Kattie- murmura la pelirroja luego de retroceder unos pasos hasta que siente como la bola rojiza cae sobre sus brazos -¿Orion?

-Lechuga gigante- dice el zorrito mirando a Guy.

-¿Dónde está Lee?- pregunta Katt al notar que no ve al muchacho en las cercanías.

-Arreglando el departamento- responde el zorrito saltando de los brazos de su dueña, pero es sujetado por Guy.

-El pequeño zorro del que tanto he escuchado- comenta Guy devolviéndoselo a Katt -Voy a ir a buscar a mi adorado alumno, hoy tenemos entrenamiento juntos- exclama muy emocionado corriendo en dirección a la parte habitada de Konoha y alejándose de los campos de entrenamiento.

-Guy es demasiado extraño…- murmura Katt al verlo perderse en el horizonte -¿Qué departamento?

-El tuyo- responde alegremente el zorro.

"Espero siga en pie… o que Lee no esté atrapado y medio quemado" -Mejor voy a ver eso… ¿Vienes a recoger a tu novio?- pregunta mirando a Hinata que asiente con la cabeza bastante sonrojada.

En el camino a su departamento nota que hay una buena cantidad de gente que no mira con mucho cariño a Katt y a Hinata. Hay un par de puestos por el suelo, algunas personas limpiándose el polvo de sus cuerpos y otras sacando marcas de patas de sus paredes.

-Estos días te has esmerado Orion… el pueblo va a odiarme por ser tu dueña, tú eres demasiado lindo para que te miren feo a ti- comenta ignorando las miradas poco amigables, lamentablemente nota que Hinata no puede imitarla y la está incomodando bastante "La novia del niño de verde… supongo que no pasa desapercibida por eso…"

Al llegar al edificio Katt nota la silueta de ambos ninjas de verde alejándose por lo que Hinata se despide de ella y va en esa dirección "Al menos Lee sigue con vida" piensa sonriendo más relajada mientras sube hasta su departamento. Al entrar todo se como ella lo había dejado "Este lugar no parece demolido" se dice hasta ver en el suelo un hueco, al asomarse nota a Ibiki limpiando su departamento que parece que un huracán hubiera entrado por ahí.

Aterrada al ver como Ibiki se acerca al hueco retrocede y ve como el ninja tapa el hueco con unas maderas -¿Orion que demonios pasó acá?- pregunta casi en un murmullo.

-Estaba escapando y cuando llegue aquí abrí un hueco para poder seguir huyendo- explica el zorrito parándose sobre las tablas recién colocadas por Ibiki con un brillo travieso en sus ojos -Así- añade soltando una pequeña llamarada y cayendo al departamento de abajo luego de incinerar el piso.

-¡Lárgate!- se escucha gritar a Ibiki y a los segundos Orion es lanzado de regreso al piso de arriba por un poco amigable Ibiki.

Katt corre aterrada a su cuarto, saca algo de ropa, sujeta a su zorro y huye por la ventana antes de que Ibiki decida vengarse con ella, justo a tiempo ya que desde el departamento del ANBU se siente como cierra fuertemente la puerta de entrada, así que lo más probable es que se dirija a 'hablar' con Katt. La pelirroja llega al departamento de Kakashi y se instala "Por suerte tengo su llave" piensa tranquilizándose y mirando un poco triste el lugar.

x x

La noche siguiente Katt regresa a su departamento, estar en el de Kakashi aunque en cierta manera la reconfortaba también hacia que tuviera más en mente que él no estaba ahí con ella. Sobre su mesa de noche Katt encuentra un pergamino "Tsunade volvió a mandar los de buena calidad" piensa al abrirlo, pero nota algo diferente en esta ocasión la forma de escribir es distinta y el lugar al que la citan también "Que extraño… tiene el sello de los ANBU" se dice así misma mirando al suelo, a donde sabe que debe de estar Ibiki en esos momentos "Espero que no sea por lo de Orion… puede ser por la regresión…".

A la mañana siguiente va muy temprano al lugar de la cita, decidió no llevar a su zorro para evitar más estragos así que lo des-invocó, incluso el zorrito parecía de acuerdo con la medida. El lugar de la cita no está tan lejos del edificio central de Konoha, parece ser una casa sin un alma en ella, pero bien conservada. Con cuidado Katt se acerca y toca la puerta "Aquí es donde me saltan treinta ANBU enviados por Ibiki para matarme" se dice a si misma, sabe que Ibiki se toma las cosas con seriedad, pero está segura que luego del ultimo incidente es probable que esa cita más que para hablar sobre la regresión sea para matarla.

La puerta se abre lentamente mostrando a un hombre que Katt jamás había visto, lleva un bastón, tiene parte del rostro vendado y uno de sus brazos parece ausente. El hombre la observa con cuidado antes de hacerle una seña para que cierre la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Bueno, en este capítulo hemos tenido mini apariciones especiales de Nawaki (pobre niño) Hiashi y Hizashi, Chouza, Inoichi, Shikaku, Mikoto y Fugaku (Los padres de Sasuke) y Akamon Manabu (el señor en el examen chunin de Naruto ¬¬ es un genin perpetuo, si, Kishimoto se tomó el trabajo de darle nombre) Seguimos con Katt y sus problemas con el sutil arte de las ilusiones xD y no importa que tenga algo trabándolas, es no quita que carece del arte para realizarlas bien :P. Hasta que Hiashi decide ver de una buena vez que tiene de extraño Katt, pobre Neji con la pelirroja en su casa (Ya tenía bastante con Lee) Demolición por parte de Orion y Lee ^^ un Ibiki amargado (Una Anko contenta con Dangos) y un pergamino misterioso, nombren al hombre de las sombras :P

El próximo capítulo "La raíz"

Ya saben dejen reviews, comentarios y dudas.


	58. Chapter 58

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 58**

La raíz

* * *

El lugar está iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente de un grupo de unas velas colocadas en algunos trechos de lo que pareciera ser la recepción del edificio. Sin saber de quien se trata o que decir Katt simplemente se queda de pie sin decir una sola palabra observando lo más disimuladamente posible la habitación, fuera de unos cuantos muebles no parece haber nada útil, incluso lo que aparentan ser estanterías no tienen nada en ellas. El hombre, que se apoya con un bastón que sostiene en frente de él, simplemente permanece observándola con el ojo que no se encuentra vendado.

Al pasar cerca de unos tres minutos y no percibir ningún cambio en la actitud del hombre Katt comienza a impacientarse un poco, en caso ser un plan de Ibiki para deshacerse de ella no planea quedarse más tiempo mientras se termina de acomodar el plan del ANBU. Dudando por unos instantes, pero llegando a la conclusión que equivocarse es mejor que simplemente no hacer nada, decide arriesgarse a hablar.

-Me enviaron esto- dice, terminando con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar a la vez que muestra el pergamino.

-Lo sé, yo fui quien lo envió- responde dejando de verla y caminando lentamente con ayuda de su bastón hasta donde parece había un sillón viejo -Desde hace un tiempo despertaste mi interés, en especial cuando vi que te había interesado postular a los ANBU.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunta luego de unos segundos, parece que o Tsunade delegó alguna labor a este hombre o alguien más tiene su mala manía de meter la nariz en cosas que no le corresponden.

-Danzou, pero eso no tiene mayor importancia, al menos no considerando en frente de quien estoy… la hija del cuarto- explica observándola penetrantemente –Siendo una Namikaze, eso es un honor- añade provocando que Katt lo observe atentamente, hasta ese momento nadie había mencionado ese apellido, simplemente lo había leído en los expedientes.

-No es mi apellido- aclara sonriendo tranquilamente, incómoda por estar frente a alguien con cierta apariencia de mafioso que habla abiertamente de detalles que la mayoría hubieran hecho lo imposible para evitar, sin contar que la imagen de su abuela orgullosa por haber conseguido llevar el apellido Windsor llena su mente provocándole un escalofrío "… Si la abuela lo escuchara, este tipo desaparece de la faz de la tierra bajo condiciones inexplicables".

-Namikaze Katherine, que es como debería de aparecer en tus expedientes, es tu herencia- insiste de forma calmada -Pero no te llamé para discutir cuestiones de tu apellido, ¿aún estás interesada en volverte ANBU?

-¿ANBU?- repite bajando un poco la mirada, ese fue el requerimiento que el ermitaño le colocó si deseaba que la entrenara "Kakashi se ha ido a entrenar… y con Madara y los problemas que tengo lo que sea que ese hombre me pueda enseñar me serviría" -Si, pero pensaba que eso tenía que verlo con Tsunade- responde dudando un poco sobre Danzou, hay algo en él que le preocupa, tal vez la mirada, sumado al lugar y a que tiene información sobre ella que creía Tsunade era bastante más celosa en mostrarla.

-Yo dirijo una división especial, es mi decisión a quien vuelvo o no ANBU, claro que como ya debes de estar imaginándolo no estoy haciendo esto con autorización de Tsunade, digamos que ella e Ibiki no te consideran apta aún, pero revisando tu expediente me di con la sorpresa de que Tsunade parece estar ignorando ciertas cosas, un par de aspectos que, de yo estar en lo correcto, creo que serían útiles- explica dejando de mirarla -Tu examen escrito, casi perfecto, obviando el detalle del criptograma… el interés de Orochimaru en ti sumado a que sigues viva, en lo que leí no especificaste demasiado sobre lo que hacías en tu lugar de origen, pero algo me dice que Tsunade esta obviando explotar ciertas áreas en ti.

-No soy médico, y fuera de medicina no he notado que usen mucho las ciencias- contesta.

-Los médicos… Tsunade les presta demasiada importancia… pero no creas que tus talentos no podrían ser utilizados, simplemente que no has estado en los lugares adecuados- añade buscando entre su ropa y sacando un papel -Si te interesa tener una pequeña prueba y lograr ser ANBU ven en dos días, lee un poco si deseas, deben de haber cosas distintas- aclara entregándole el papel que había sacado con algunas anotaciones simples con un par de nombres de libros -Y espero que entiendas que es mejor si Tsunade no se entera.

-Claro…- responde recibiendo el papel "Mafioso… ¿por qué ninguna persona decente me quiere tender la mano?" se queja mentalmente saliendo de lugar tomando seriamente la oferta, la imagen de Madara y del mismo Kakashi que parece que realmente estuvo mal cuando ella se quedó en Ame sólo ayudan a que acepte la idea "Veré como es, cualquier cosa simplemente abro mi boca y se acaba todo… espero" piensa dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento decida simplemente no aceptar la extraña y fuera de lo común oferta no está de más que revise los libros en caso continúe decidida a ir "Esto es extraño… sé que Ibiki me hubiera puesto treinta trabas para no volverme ANBU, pero que me llamen para ver si me interesa… esas cosas sólo ocurren cuando eres excesivamente bueno y no hay forma de que la gente en esa área no esté enterado de ti… cosa que obviamente no es mi caso, mi expediente debe de decir 'No apta' con todo el problema que tengo con los genjutsus"

x x

Los libros que estaban apuntados en el papel son principalmente de temas de química y botánica, en menor medida algo de anatomía humana, cosa que Katt maldice bastante ya que en el último aspecto fuera de cosas muy básicas jamás estudió ese terreno. Plantas venenosas o curativas, cadenas químicas, nada que realmente le parezca extremadamente complicado o que jamás haya visto "Aunque considerando los temas… si esto es para aplicarse obviamente va a ser en una persona…" el nivel es bastante más alto que el del examen chunin, recordándole bastante los días que se sentaba a estudiar para sus exámenes en la universidad "Por suerte no tengo a ningún idiota que necesita el doble de la nota máxima para aprobar el curso pidiéndome ayuda y distrayéndome…"

Para poder estudiar tranquila y sin preocuparse por tener un zorro corriendo salvajemente por Konoha provocando caos en cada carnicería des-invoca a Orion, el zorrito simplemente no se queja de eso, lo cual le hace pensar a Katt que algo se trae entre las patas, pero lamentablemente no considera que tratar de sacarle información sea más importante que estudiar, así que lo deja para otra ocasión. Luego de haber estado estudiando y mayormente refrescando conocimientos desde el momento que salió de donde Danzou hasta bastante entrada la noche y durante todo el día siguiente decide simplemente dejarlo hasta donde llegó, su problema real es la parte de anatomía que espera no sea tan necesario, Danzou incluso parece haber elegido sólo un par de libros sobre ese tema, así que con suerte no influye demasiado "Espero que con saber los nombres de los huesos baste…"

Buscando un lugar para cenar divisa entre la gente a Genma, su primera reacción fue la de saludarlo para llamar su atención, pero luego recordó que aunque parecían estar bien no quería decir que lo estuvieran. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no puede simplemente hacer como que no lo notó.

-Hola Genma- saluda correctamente cuando el jonin se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué haces caminando sola a estas horas?- pregunta sonriéndole y observándola con curiosidad -¿Buscando a Orion?

-¿Orion?- repite hasta notar a que se refiere -No, lo des-invoqué- añade riendo un poco -Esta vez no está corriendo solo por Konoha.

-¿Entonces? Es extraño verte por estas horas vagando en las calles.

-Estaba buscando donde comer, no he tenido oportunidad de cocinar, ni las ganas- responde rogando para que el jonin ya haya cenado.

-Te acompaño, yo tampoco había comido y ya me quitaste las ganas de cocinarme algo.

Ambos van a comer a uno de los tantos puestos de comida, que para esos momentos estaban empezando a vaciarse de gente. Como siempre, mientras obvien el tema sentimental, ambos pueden llevar una conversación amena y agradable.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme, quiero descansar bien para mañana- comenta la pelirroja cuando salen del local.

-¿Misión?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-No, examen- aclara ella observándolo un poco -Genma… ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que le digas a Tsunade?

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiona poniéndose algo serio.

-¿Conoces a Danzou?

La pregunta ocasiona que los ojos de Genma se abran ampliamente por unos instantes y luego la sujete del brazo haciendo que camine junto con él hasta una calle más tranquila -¿Cómo sabes tú de él?- pregunta preocupado -Danzou es una persona con la que hay que tener cuidado.

-¿Cuidado? Es sólo un viejo con un bastón… líder de una división ANBU- murmura observando hacia un costado.

-¿De qué cosa es tu examen?- pregunta preocupado.

-ANBU- responde volviendo a mirarlo esperando ver su reacción.

-Katt…- dice, pero se corta a la mitad -Ten cuidado con lo que haces, sé que Ibiki no te aceptó, pero no te metas en algo de lo que no vas a poder salir bien- añade algo preocupado -Te acompaño a tu casa.

El camino desde la calle hasta la puerta de su departamento transcurre en silencio, con la mirada de preocupación en la cara de Genma incluso al momento de despedirse. Katt se apoya contra la puerta luego de despedirse de Genma, está segura de que va a contarle a Tsunade. Un sonido como de alguien cayendo al suelo proveniente de afuera de su departamento hace que salga de sus pensamientos y abra la puerta para no ver a nadie en el corredor "Que extraño…" piensa un poco preocupada asomándose por su ventana esperando ver a Genma salir, pero luego de cerca de diez minutos no ve a nadie.

Las paranoias de haber crecido viendo películas de complots y raptos al paso empiezan a surgir efecto en su mente, en especial considerando que Danzou no quería que Tsunade se enterara y era casi obvio que Genma iba a informárselo -Aunque eso quiere decir que me están observando- susurra pasando la vista por su departamento hasta que mueve bruscamente la cabeza "¡Ya! He visto demasiada televisión" piensa observando en dirección a la puerta "Es probable que Genma simplemente se fue por una ventana a decirle a Tsunade… tampoco tengo que imaginarme un grupo de ANBUs que le cayeron del techo y se lo cargaron…" se dice a si misma imaginando ambas escenas un poco preocupada, ya que la primera no la convence por completo.

x x

Luego de una noche intranquila en donde podría haber jurado que vio una sombra moverse por afuera de su ventana, pero luego de ver un par más las descartó como paranoias, un error de parte de un ANBU es posible, son humanos, pero tantos no. A la mañana siguiente se alista bien y sale con dirección al mismo edificio de antes, un poco preocupada por la actitud de Genma hacia Danzou, que aunque dijo poco se notaba que no le agradaba y el hecho de lo rápido que el jonin desapareció de su edificio.

-Bienvenida Katherine…- saluda Danzou al verla entrar -A la hora exacta, me alegro- añade empezando a caminar lentamente hacia una habitación cercana -Vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba primero, luego veremos que tan buena eres en la práctica.

El hombre le señala un pequeño escritorio con unas hojas encima, al sentarse observa que son un buen par de hojas, cosa que no la alegra mucho "Detesto las pruebas escritas tan largas…" piensa sentándose -¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Tres horas- responde Danzou sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Supongo que no es para marcar…" piensa sonriendo un poco antes de empezar. Al sentarse tranquilamente abre el examen, ve varias preguntas, algunas para simplemente escribir, otras para desarrollar y extrañamente algunas para marcar "Yo ya sé como es esto, las respuestas son iguales, lo que cambia es la unidad de medida…" piensa al notar el truco "Eso es la muerte para los memoristas que se aprenden fórmulas y jamás entendieron que estaban haciendo, sacan la respuesta numérica, pero no saben acompañada de que unidad métrica va". Las horas van transcurriendo y Katt avanza tranquilamente, al paso que va supone que va a acabar cerca de la hora exacta.

-Veo que no tuviste mayores problemas- comenta Danzou acercándose a recoger los papeles y darles rápidamente una revisada.

-No, aunque si tuve que pensar bien que ponía- responde sonriendo -No como en el examen chunin- murmura desviando la vista.

-A simple vista parece correcto- comenta unos minutos después -Creo que podemos pasar con la segunda parte.

-¿Cuántas partes son?- pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

-Sólo tres, claro que la tercera está sujeta a como hagas la segunda- responde indicándole que lo siga.

A través de varios corredores y unas escaleras, llega a un piso inferior, posiblemente bajo tierra considerando que las escaleras eran en bajada. El lugar al que Danzou la lleva hace que preste mucha atención, incluso que olvide por completo que tal vez debería de estar más atenta al hombre.

-Es uno de nuestros laboratorios- explica satisfecho al ver el interés de la muchacha.

Katt pasa la vista por el cuarto, no ve a nadie trabajando en esos momentos, pero nota que no hay espacio en la pared donde no haya un estante con miles de frascos rotulados, algunos con sustancias al parecer ya procesadas, otros con plantas o químicos para usarse. En el centro del cuarto hay un par de mesas con instrumentos para trabajar.

-Por lo que entendí de tu expediente, no gozaste de mucho tiempo para aplicar los conocimientos que ganaste, así que seré condescendiente con esta prueba- interrumpe Danzou luego de unos minutos en que deja que la muchacha aprecie el lugar -Necesito que sigas unas instrucciones y desarrolles un antídoto y una crema curativa, las instrucciones son muy básicas, sino tienes mayor idea de lo que estás haciendo dudo que logres terminarlo como se debe.

-¿Antídoto y crema?- pregunta volviendo la vista hacia el anciano.

-Hay gente que considera que los médicos ninja son vitales para las misiones, demasiado vitales- explica sin posar la vista en la kunoichi -Tan vitales como para reducir el poder de ataque de un equipo a costa de tener uno en cada misión.

-Si no te hieren de gravedad no tiene sentido tener un médico al costado- comenta la kunoichi, considerando que para muchas misiones que ha ido el tener un médico hubiera sido un desperdicio "Claro que jamás escuché que Tsunade quisiera uno para cada equipo"

-Tsunade tiene esa idea en la cabeza desde lo de su hermano- aclara con cierto desprecio -Pero tal y como dices, el médico simplemente sirve si el equipo no es capaz de mantenerse a salvo y eso se consigue con entrenamiento. Tsunade es un caso a parte de médico, al igual que la muchacha que está entrenando ahora, ellas dos no son un completo estorbo como combatientes… lastimosamente la Hokage sólo ha conseguido una alumna que pueda imitar sus habilidades de combate por lo que no debería de asumir que cada médico es capaz de no ser un estorbo.

Katt observa al hombre con cuidado, al parecer no tiene problemas en hablar sobre los errores de Tsunade, al menos los que él considera que tiene -Entonces sigo las instrucciones… ¿Luego qué?

-Luego te diriges al campo de entrenamiento ocho y procedes dependiendo de lo que veas a aplicar lo que creaste aquí- responde sonriendo levemente -Te recomiendo estar ahí en unas dos aproximadamente- añade antes de partir.

Katt observa como Danzou sale del laboratorio "¿Dos horas?" piensa un poco preocupada acercándose a una mesa donde se encuentran sus indicaciones -Mejor no me demoro…- murmura leyendo que es lo que necesita y luego observando los miles de frascos a su alrededor "Ojala estén agrupados de alguna manera y no simplemente puestos como sea" ruega caminando a los estantes en busca d lo que necesita.

Las indicaciones son algo vagas, pero por suerte tiene una idea de cómo trabajar las plantas e insumos que debe utilizar, el antídoto se le hace bastante más sencillo que la crema con la que tiene un poco de dificultad para que se mantenga la textura adecuada y no pierda sus propiedades por exceso o falta de algo en la preparación. Con hora y media de trabajo termina lo que está segura es un buen antídoto para un efecto que no le hace mucha gracia "Reanima la actividad muscular, estoy segura, pero…" piensa un poco preocupada, consiente que órganos como el corazón encajan en esa categoría, por otro lado con la crema tiene bastantes dudas de que esté bien, pero ya es un poco tarde para empezar de nuevo.

Al salir del edificio, sin ver a Danzou en ningún momento, se dirige al campo de entrenamiento, probablemente llegue con la hora justa. En el camino se detiene por unos instantes, esta última parte la hace sentir un poco insegura, el antídoto, la crema y el hecho recalcado por Danzou de que no llegue tarde no le agradan mucho por lo que decide llamar a su pequeña compañía peluda.

-Orion- dice sujetándolo y continuando en dirección al campo de entrenamiento -Tú vas a ayudarme.

-¿Con?- pregunta alegremente el animalito, ajeno al posible problema en el que su dueña se está metiendo.

-Aún no lo sé.

x x

A llegar al campo de entrenamiento ocho busca con la mirada algo que encaje con lo que debería de hacer, pero en ese instante una presencia agresiva seguida de varios shurikens la obliga a dar un salto hacía un costado dejando en segundo plano su búsqueda. En el momento en que iba a gritar fastidiada que ella no estaba entrenando logra divisar dos hombres con bandanas de Iwa sobre sus frentes cerca al cuerpo de un ninja, que por el chaleco supone es de Konoha.

Desviando unos instantes la vista hacia donde están clavados los shurikens nota una pequeña y viscosa sustancia en ellos "Genial, veneno…" piensa bastante preocupada, teniendo dudas de que eso sea una actuación "No tiene sentido, no hay forma que dos ninjas de Iwa entraran sin que nadie los notara…" se dice a si misma hasta que la imagen de Danzou viene a su mente -No… no se hubiera atrevido a dejarlos entrar… ¿o sí?- susurra preocupada.

-Oye- escucha decir a uno de los hombres -¿Esa no es la peste roja de Konoha?

-Creo que sí- responde el otro.

-¿¡A quien le llaman peste roja!?- grita molesta con los comentarios.

Ambos ninjas corren en dirección a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, no todos los días puedes pelear contra alguien que tiene un título por el que es conocido, por más que en esta ocasión sea uno de burla. Katt maldice entre dientes, detesta pelear con gente que la llama por su apodo, esas cosas la distraen, pero luego su vista pasa al cuerpo que se encuentra en el piso "Supongo que huir a pedir ayuda no es una opción…" piensa colocándose en posición para defenderse.

Ambos hombres llegan junto a ella y empiezan a atacarla, mientras Katt esquiva golpes y trata de acertar alguno en los ninjas de Iwa, Orion salta a la cabeza de su dueña y lanza una ráfaga de fuego de pleno contra uno de los atacantes que cae al suelo gritando y rodando para apagarse. Aprovechando la distracción del otro Katt logra atinar un buen golpe como para dejar al ninja en el suelo unos instantes y dirigirse a aplicar el antídoto "Primero el antídoto, luego peleo en serio…". Al estar cerca de su objetivo este se hunde en la tierra, dentro de un cráter que acaba de ser formado por el ninja medio chamuscado provocando que tenga que saltar para no caer al hueco donde el ninja de Konoha empieza a sangrar, cosa que hasta el momento la pelirroja no había notado.

Con un ninja terminando un jutsu y otro poniéndose de pie, Katt decide que no va a poder aplicar nada sin dejar al menos a uno de los enemigos deshabilitados -Katon: Ka yari no jutsu(Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- dice haciendo que una lanza de fuego impacte contra el cuerpo del ninja que había hecho el jutsu de tierra.

Decidida a ir por el pobre ninja que se encuentra en el cráter nota que el otro enemigo ya no está a la vista "Eso es malo" piensa observando sus pies, en realidad la tierra donde está parada.

En el momento en que nota una resquebrajadura en el suelo debajo de ella salta realizando los handseals de otra técnica -Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)- exclama provocando que una bola de fuego se dirija a donde el ninja estaba saliendo.

Maldiciendo el shinobi de Iwa logra evitar la bola simplemente para caer en frente del pequeño zorro que ya estaba a punto de lanzarle encima una ráfaga de fuego. En un último intento por no acabar cocinado el ninja lanza unos shurikens contra el zorro, pero este los evita y emana el fuego de su boca.

Al ver a ambos ninjas enemigos tendidos en el piso Katt se apresura a ir con el de Konoha que se encuentra dentro del cráter. Lo observa por unos instantes y nota que parece que casi no está respirando por lo que posa la mirada en el antídoto y luego sin realmente pensarlo mucho lo inyecta "De cualquier forma, dudo que pueda estar en peor estado" piensa sacándolo del hueco y notando la gran cantidad de heridas que tiene "Son muchas… pero ninguna parece tan grande…" piensa aplicando la crema, aunque como esperaba esta parece que sólo puede con heridas menores, las que provocan la pérdida de sangre no pueden ser cerradas por lo que ella hizo.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunta una voz familiar.

-Asuma…

-¿Esos son ninjas de Iwa?- cuestiona acercándose a los cuerpos y levantando a uno por la bandana para cerciorarse -¿Estás bien? vine a ver quien estaba exagerando con su entrenamiento, pero…

-Si, pero no sé si él esté bien…- responde desviando la vista al ninja que continuaba inconsciente, al parecer ya estaba respirando normalmente, pero sus heridas graves no habían cerrado a diferencia de las pequeñas.

-Llévalo al hospital- indica luego de observarlo unos instantes -Yo me encargo de estos dos- añade cargando a ambos ninjas enemigos bajo sus brazos -Luego ve donde Tsunade-sama… no entiendo como lograron entrar dos ninjas de este nivel- dice hasta observar a Katt -No es por ofender claro- aclara al notar que de alguna manera con el comentario no estaba dejando muy bien a la pelirroja.

Luego de dejar al herido en el hospital, al parecer a salvo, los médicos se encargarían de él, se encuentra con Danzou en la entrada al hospital. Se le ve satisfecho, aunque serio.

-Los médicos ninja deben de estar en lugares como este, no en el campo de batalla- comenta al ver que la muchacha se detiene en frente de él.

-¿Dejaste que esos ninjas entraran y atacaran?- pregunta un poco seria.

-Estabas tú, y obviando la presión por administrar en antídoto, incluso Tsunade hubiera estado de acuerdo en que si tenías el nivel para un combate como ese. Esos dos ninjas estaban en un reconocimiento de área, vieron una abertura provocada por mis ANBU y decidieron explorar… una ocasión perfecta para una prueba, si hubieras fallado mis ANBU terminarían el trabajo- explica tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de duda en su voz.

-Tengo que ir donde Tsunade a informar… ¿Qué se supone le voy a decir?- cuestiona un poco molesta.

-Yo me encargo del papeleo… mis ANBU no tienen porque responder directamente a la Hokage a menos que sea por orden directa de ella- responde seriamente -Ya te contactaré para que empieces tus labores- añade antes de irse dejando a Katt bastante confundida, la forma de actuar del hombre no le agrada, pero acaba de decirle que ya la aceptó como ANBU "¿Eso era lo que quería… no?"

x x

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado trabajar para un mafioso- se recrimina aplastándose la cara con una almohada mientras recuerdas los sucesos del día anterior, lo peor de todo, nadie la llamó para ver lo de los ninjas de Iwa así que parece que Danzou realmente se encargó del papeleo "Ese hombre dejó que los ninjas se metieran… el debe de haber bajado la seguridad e incluso les debe de haber creado un camino accesible… quien sabe, hasta pudo haber mandado al pobre ninja que terminó envenenado simplemente para tener una victima en quien aplicar el antídoto" piensa preocupada -Sabía que veneno era… ya los tenía bien estudiados… y hablando de la mafia, si dejó que entraran ninjas tal vez a Genma si le llovieron ANBUs- murmura sacando la almohada de su cara y sentándose "Mejor voy a ver que fue de él"

Es tarde en la noche, Katt había pasado todo el día recriminándose por su decisión, claro que estaba ganando lo que quería y necesitaba: ser ANBU "Sólo necesito que Danzou me firme un papel o algo que acredite que trabajé para él y con eso puedo ir donde el ermitaño…". La casa de Genma se encuentra vacía cosa que preocupa un poco a Katt considerando las circunstancias de la última vez que lo vio "Puede estar en misión… le preguntaré a Tsunade, al menos con eso me quito una preocupación de encima"

Tal y como en los viejos tiempos en que iba a ver si podía sacarle algo de información a Tsunade, Katt se dirige a el establecimiento donde la mujer pasa sus noches con Shizune y su amado sake. Al llegar la rubia la saluda alegremente, parece que ya tenía un buen rato tomando.

-Shizune, tenía una duda- comenta Katt haciendo que la mujer la mire -¿Has visto a Genma? Quería ver si quería cuidarme a Orion que esta reclamando por Kero, pero no lo encontré.

-Genma está en el hospital- responde la kunoichi un poco seria en lugar de celosa -Unos ninjas de Iwa que ingresaron lo atacaron según lo que leí en el informe.

-¿Va a estar bien?- pregunta preocupada, claro que sabe que esos ninjas no fueron.

-Si, en un par de días saldrá del hospital… simplemente no entiendo como le ganaron- responde la ninja médico.

-Oye Katt- interrumpe Tsunade con su vaso de sake en la mano -Estaba revisando tu expediente y vi que hay mucho que no había leído, uno de estos días lo haré.

-Que bueno…- responde mirando a Shizune.

-No sé porque quiso revisarlo- comenta sonriendo nerviosamente al ver el estado de la Hokage -Pensé que se había vuelto un poco más responsable, pero luego igual quiso venir a tomar sake.

-Shizune-san- interrumpe un ninja apareciendo junto a la mesa -Ha llegado un mensaje urgente- añade mirando a la Hokage un poco preocupado -Es de la frontera con el país del río.

-Que bueno- interviene la Hokage -Sakura está en el de la lluvia, no hay de que preocuparse.

-¿Puedes cuidarla hasta que regrese?- pregunta la kunoichi mirando a Katt y marchándose luego de verla asentir.

"País del río, eso no es conmigo" piensa sirviéndose algo de sake. Luego de escuchar muchas cosas sin sentido de la Hokage, y de que Shizune regresara por su carga, Katt regresa a su departamento, aliviada de que Genma esté bien, pero preocupada de la capacidad de mover piezas de Danzou sin que nadie lo vea. En la puerta de su departamento ve una caja con su nombre en ella "¿Y eso?". Con la caja en sus manos entra al departamento y la coloca sobre su mesa, al notar que es ligera y que casi no emana ningún ruido al moverla decide abrirla con bastante curiosidad.

-Vaya…- comenta al ver el contenido -Esto si no me lo esperaba- de la caja saca lo que parece ser un uniforme ANBU, a pesar de ser de una división a la que Tsunade no controla muy bien utilizan el uniforme característico de la organización "Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás" piensa sin quitar la mirada de su nuevo vestuario "Al menos se ve mejor que el uniforme de Kakashi" se dice a si misma sonriendo -¿Cómo se habrá visto él con esto?

x x

Sin ningún pergamino proveniente ni de Tsunade o Danzou Katt usa el día para ir a visitar a Genma al hospital, se siente de alguna madera culpable por lo que le ocurrió, si ella no le hubiera comentado nada el hombre seguiría feliz y tranquilo en su casa cuidando a su gato, en lugar de en un hospital con la reputación de un jonin derrotado por dos ninjas desconocidos de Iwa. Al verla entrar al cuarto Genma suspira un poco.

-¿Ya me entiendes?- pregunta.

-Si- responde acercándose -¿Entonces cuantos fueron?

-No lo sé, yo sólo vi uno, pero estoy seguro de que había otro más- responde tranquilamente -Claro que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, no hay forma de probarlo.

-¿Tsunade sabe?

-Claro que sí, obviando que me atacaron Danzou tiene interés en ti y eso no es bueno- responde bastante firme -Mira Katt, tú no estás hecha para ser ANBU, al menos no por ahora, Danzou tiene a un grupo bastante fuerte y hábil… no hay forma de que se interese en ti sin un motivo oculto. A él no le interesa el talento a menos que provenga de un niño de tres años que pueda formar.

-¿Cómo sabes de él?

-Trabajé con el tercer Hokage, Danzou y él compitieron en una época por el título así que luego de un par de visitas poco amistosas de ese hombre le pregunté al tercero quien era- explica observando por la ventana de su cuarto.

-Tsunade no me ha mencionado nada- interviene Katt mirando hacia el piso.

-No creo que lo haga, si planea hacer algo no va a decírtelo a menos que tu vayas y se lo informes directamente… los ninjas de Iwa a los que les echaron la culpa de mi estado ¿Fueron una prueba no?- pregunta al observar lo pensativa que se ve.

-Si, la tercera parte… no esperaba algo así, digo no es una opción que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, pero se ve tan diferente a como Konoha maneja las cosas.

-Estilos… aunque el de Danzou es bastante criticable.

-Lo sé, pero sólo quiero estar un tiempo con él, luego no me interesa más el puesto de ANBU- responde la kunoichi.

-No hay la certeza de que vayas a poder quitártelo de encima… deberías hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre esto- aclara el jonin bastante serio.

x x

Había pasado otro día tranquilo sin ningún mensaje para misión desde que habló con Genma, pero al regresar de su casa encontró un pergamino de parte de Danzou ordenándole que se dirigiera a presentarse con el a primera hora del día siguiente y eso es a donde se dirige en esos instantes no muy animada y rogando que la misión sea algo aceptable para ella. Al entrar al edificio extrañamente nota que hay algo de movimiento, leve, pero puede ver algunos ANBU en movimiento cosa que no había notado las veces anteriores "Me deben de haber estado evitando"

-Que bueno que llegaste, te tengo tu primera misión- saludo Danzou al verla ante él -Hay un objeto que necesito me traigas antes que Tsunade cometa una tontería, es urgente.

-¿Objeto?- pregunta, hasta ese momento sonaba a las misiones que Tsunade le daba.

-Viene del país del río, lo traen unos ninjas mandados por Tsunade.

-¿País del río? ¿Lo que le avisaron a Tsunade hace unos días?

Danzou abre un poco los ojos y sonríe -Veo que Ibiki no exageraba cuando decía que extrañamente sabías más de lo que deberías, lástima que él no ve tu potencial.

-¿Quieres que se lo robe a Tsunade?- pregunta al notar bien las intenciones.

-Es por seguridad, esa mujer quien sabe que haría si llegara a sus manos… probablemente usarlo de pisapapeles, el objeto seguirá en posesión de Konoha y eso es lo que importa- explica entregando un mapa -Para que sepas donde encontrar a los ninjas que lo están trayendo, es una pequeña caja con algo importante adentro- añade dejándola sola y pensativa sobre si obedecer la orden o simplemente ir donde Tsunade y tratar de hundirlo.

-¿Por qué siempre me meto en problemas?- susurra antes de salir de Konoha en dirección al lugar de cruce con el equipo que envió Tsunade "¿Quiénes serán?" se pregunta no muy contenta con la decisión que tomo, pero si realmente desea ir con el ermitaño va a tener que jugar con Danzou por una temporada "Espero no complicarle demasiado la vida a Tsunade con todo esto"

x x

El lugar de cruce es a dos días de distancia, al parecer está calculado por el tiempo en el que deben de demorarse en recoger el objeto y lugares donde se asume descansarán que son buenos para vigilar y lejanos de zonas transitadas. Al llegar a uno de los posibles lugares, desde lejos, Katt observa tres figuras, todas ella conocidas "Eso no me gusta" piensa al notar quienes son los integrantes del equipo de a tres "Raidou, Iwashi y Aoba… esto es una broma, no hay forma que les pueda robar nada a esos tres… a Aoba sólo quizás, pero juntos no" piensa ocultándose entre las ramas de un árbol, cerrando bien su mochila para evitar que su invocación decida salir a saludar "No puedo con ninguno de ellos, tendría que dañarlos de verdad para robarles algo… además no debe de ser alguna tontería si Tsunade a mandado a gente como ellos a recogerlo" se dice a si misma indecisa sobre que hacer, sabe que no puede ganarles, sabe que no va a tratar de herirlos simplemente por un objeto que un mafioso quiere "Tal vez realmente no sirvo para esto" reflexiona alejándose con dirección a Konoha "Dos días perdidos, no planeo hacer esto" piensa aunque sabe que aunque tenga eso en mente no está completamente segura.

x x

De regreso en Konoha ya dispuesta a decirle a Danzou que simplemente no pudo hacerlo se detiene "Si le aviso ahora podría mandar a alguien más a terminar el trabajo, tendría el objeto y yo no ganaría nada…" piensa no muy animada, al final de cuentas el va a salir ganando -Debí de haber tratado- murmura.

-Si me das carne, mucha carne yo traigo la caja- interrumpe el zorro saliendo de la mochila.

-¿Seguro?- pregunta tomando en muy cuenta el ofrecimiento.

-Si- responde saltando al suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de Konoha.

-¿Tan desesperada estoy que acepto ayuda de un zorro?- comenta sin moverse de su lugar.

Pasan varios minutos y de la nada Orion aterriza sobre su cabeza con una pequeña caja negra levemente decorada, deja la caja en la mochila de su dueña y luego continúa alejándose, a los pocos instantes los tres ninjas encargados de la misión se encuentran persiguiendo al pequeño animal por los techos mientras dos de ellos maldicen a Aoba. Katt observa la dirección en la que se fue su zorro "El mercado…" piensa aterrorizada al imaginar el desastre que puede causar en ese lugar "Ya tengo la caja eso es lo que importa…" trata de decirse en la mente, al fin de cuentas no sería la primera vez que su zorro arrasa con un lugar mientras es perseguido por ninjas.

Katt se dirige a entregar el paquete a su poco confiable jefe, este lo recibe bastante satisfecho añadiendo que él se encargará del problema en el que está su zorro ya que le cuesta sacarse de encima a los tres ninjas.

La kunoichi abandona el lugar, no se siente bien de estar trabajando a espaldas de Tsunade, pero la imagen de un ANBU atrapando a su zorro y sacando de un bolsillo una caja muy similar la distrae.

-Que bueno que lo atrapaste- comenta Aoba llegando al lugar y recibiendo la caja de manos del ANBU.

Iwashi se dedica a recriminarle a Aoba el hecho de perder la caja contra un zorro mientras Raidou no le quita una mirada sospechosa al ANBU "Yo mejor desaparezco antes que me quieran hacer preguntas" piensa la pelirroja al notar que Orion queda liberado y sale corriendo alegremente en dirección al departamento, probablemente a esperar su recompensa que su dueña no tiene problemas en dárselas, al fin de cuentas el zorro simplemente cumplió con su parte "Ese zorro me cambiaría por carne" se dice a si misma preocupada yendo en dirección alas carnicerías.

Ese día y el que le sigue la conciencia de Katt no deja de torturarla sobre sus acciones, Tsunade siempre la había tratado bien ¿y ella que hace por simplemente conseguir que la entrene un viejo ermitaño? Va y trabaja para el hombre que no parece quererla mucho que de paso se nota que la tiene cerca por algo más que sumarse un ANBU a sus líneas. Ideas sobre como probablemente Kakashi se tomaría no muy bien lo que está haciendo sólo suman a que maldiga su mala suerte "¿Acaso tengo que resignarme a no entrenar con el ermitaño?" se queja mentalmente "No es justo que porque Ibiki me deteste no pueda ser ANBU"

x x

-¿Tsunade?- dice la pelirroja al día siguiente entrando a la oficina de la mujer -¿Podemos hablar?

Tsunade levanta la mirada y la observa un poco -Eso fue rápido, esperaba que te demoraras más en decidirte a venir- comenta observándola -Ya estoy enterada de buena parte, no te preocupes demasiado ya arreglé varios de los inconvenientes causados por Danzou… aunque si me interesa que me expliques lo que ha estado sucediendo contigo-Katt deja salir un suspiro cansado sigue sin estar segura que es lo que desea hacer, pero al menos confía más en Tsunade que en Danzou -¡Cómo no lo vi venir!- Se recrimina a si misma la Hokage mientras escucha la explicación de la pelirroja.

-¿No viste venir que cosa?- Pregunta Katt un poco preocupada.

-El concejo ya sabía de ti desde hace bastante, desde aquel incidente en las montañas donde tuviste esa visión… si ellos se enteraron de eso posiblemente Danzou también.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que Danzou te debe haber estado siguiendo este tiempo, investigando sobre ti, y ahora encontró el momento indicado para contactarte.

Katt no necesitó que Tsunade explicara la razón para entender el porqué del contacto que había recibido. Desde hacía unos días ella misma había perdido la protección personal que la Hokage había colocado sobre ella, había perdido la protección de Kakashi.

-Bueno, yo ya estoy tomando cartas en el asunto, también tengo a mis propios ANBU- añade la Hokage con seguridad como tratando de distraer a Katt de sus repentinas preocupaciones que sin querer había avivado- Termina de contarme todo lo que sucedió.

Durante todo el resto de la explicación Tsunade se ve extrañamente atenta, parece realmente estar tratando de no dejar detalles sueltos -Tú no me dijiste que sabías hacer antídotos- comenta.

-Está en mi expediente… no como hacer antídotos, pero…- responde aunque sin concluir "¿Ahora está pensando en eso en lugar de en mi problema?"

-Voy a exigir ese examen escrito- murmura la Hokage observando a Katt -Si hubiera sabido antes te hubiera puesto a trabajar en el hospital, tal vez tengas talento como ninja médico.

-Yo no quiero ser enfermera- se queja tratando de controlarse, no puede creer las prioridades de la mujer.

-No me mires así, ya te dije que estaba enterada y que no debes de preocuparte, simplemente quería saber si había algo de lo que no estaba enterada… como esa prueba- aclara la Hokage al notar la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha -Los ANBU, incluso los de Danzou trabajan para mi, por más que hagan estos movimientos raros, mis ordenes son prioritarias, así que te mantendré ocupada hasta que solucionemos esto por completo.

x x

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de dos pergaminos interrumpe el sueño de Katt, uno proveniente de Danzou y el otro de Tsunade "La Hokage tiene prioridad" piensa viendo como sus oportunidades de entrenamiento desaparecen al ignorar el pergamino de Danzou. Las ordenes de Tsunade eran que fuera al hospital de Konoha, en un principio pensó que quería revisarla para salir de dudas de que tenga algo extraño encima puesto por Danzou, pero al llegar una emocionada Shizune la recibe.

-¡Katt! No tenía idea que supieras estas cosas- comenta con el examen que dio unos días antes en sus manos.

-Eso…- responde un poco confundida.

-Tsunade-sama me pidió que te enseñara un poco sobre jutsus médicos, con suerte puedes ser capaz de aprenderlos, al menos un área de la base teórica la tienes muy desarrollada, eso es un avance- explica sin dejar de estar emocionada -Quien sabe, tal vez te conviertas en una médico ninja- añade empezando a caminar.

-Si, claro- responde siguiéndola aguantando la cara de repulsión ante la idea "Yo no soy enfermera de nadie" piensa un poco preocupada "Que alegría, voy a conocer a las amigas de Shizune que quería presentarle a Raidou" piensa con sarcasmo avanzando viendo un futuro poco prometedor al frente "Debí haber ido con Danzou… médicos ninja locas"

x x

Cinco días con Shizune comienzan a volver loca a Katt, la muchacha trata de todos los medios en convertirla en una adorable médico ninja, mostrándole las instalaciones y explicando teorías de tratamientos y recomendándole libros. Al notar el poco interés, pero facilidad que tiene la pelirroja en varios aspectos teóricos la kunoichi decide probar un poco con algo de práctica, eso siempre la emocionaba cuando comenzó a entrenar.

-¿No vas a adarme un paciente no?- pregunta aterrada Katt.

-No, vamos a empezar con un muñeco- responde mostrándole una réplica de tamaño humano -Vamos a ver que tanta facilidad tienes para hacer fluir tu chakra, sé que no es el más normal, pero con suerte te facilita las cosas.

-Cierto… mi chakra… los genjutsus, ya me había olvidado de eso- murmura ganando algo de interés, aunque no en lo que Shizune le quiere enseñar.

Teorías simples de cómo movilizar el chakra y varios ejemplos sobre la replica inerte de un humano hacen que Katt al menos le preste atención y un mínimo de interés a tratar de usar jutsus médicos. Lista para aplicar lo que Shizune le explicó Katt coloca sus manos sobre el pecho del muñeco y concentra su energía generando un extraño chakra verde oscuro que empieza a derretir la parte que toca para espanto de Katt.

-Jamás había visto alguien que lograra hacerlo tan rápido- comenta emocionada la kunoichi, al parecer desde donde estaba no nota el desagradable hueco en el cuerpo del muñeco -Tengo que avisarle a Tsunade-sama- agrega saliendo de la habitación.

-Shizune…- murmura observando el hueco que provocó en el muñeco -¿Es normal abrirle huecos a los que curas?- pregunta, aunque sabe que no hay nadie que le responda "Supongo que concentré mucho chakra… el tono era muy oscuro" piensa mientras se retira del hospital tratando de darse una explicación a como le hizo un hueco "Mi chakra… ya han pasado varios días, tal vez si le pido ayuda a Neji acepte… Hinata no fue de mucha, pero él es bastante más hábil"

x x

-Neji- saluda sonriente poniéndose en frente del prodigio Hyuuga que se encontraba entrenando en el patio de su casa.

-¿Qué deseas?- responde al verse interrumpido -¿Qué te ayude supongo?

-Pues si.

-Predecible, no tengo idea porque las kunoichi no pueden arreglar sus problemas solas- añade en un tono de fastidio.

-Yo por que no tengo el byakugan- aclara ignorando el comentario un poco ofensivo hacia el sexo femenino.

-Tú no tienes el byakugan, otra no tiene con quien entrenar o quiere alguien que la ayude a entrenar- continua hablando Neji, al parecer no había tenido un buen día -Siempre necesitan ayuda, hay miles de libros sobre el chakra, tal vez si buscaras encontrarías lo que necesitas.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- pregunta al notar la actitud del muchacho.

-Aprende a resolver tus problemas por tu cuenta, ahora yo quiero seguir entrenando solo- aclara dándole la espalda y continuando con su entrenamiento alejándose de Katt.

-Está cansado que lo busquen para entrenar- interviene la voz de la menor de sus primas que aparece junto a Katt -Cuando está de mal humor se le sale el lado machista. Mi hermana, la chica de los moñitos y tú han venido hoy, supongo que se cansó de no poder entrenar en paz.

-Igual, que carácter…- comenta observando a la niña -¿Por cierto ahora si me dices quien le gusta?

-No, vas a tener que averiguarlo por tu cuenta- responde sonriendo y empezando a alejarse en dirección de su primo y por la expresión de su rostro parece que va a dedicarse a molestarlo por un rato "No voy a ir a vaciarme la biblioteca buscando mi chakra, he estado mucho tiempo ahí estoy segura de que no hay nada escrito sobre…" piensa hasta que una idea viene a su mente "Hiashi debe de haber escrito un reporte para Tsunade…" se dice a si misma saliendo de la mansión Hyuuga con la oficina de Tsunade como su objetivo "Simplemente tengo que esperar que se haga de noche"

x x

Como en los viejos tiempos Katt ingresa a la oficina y empieza a husmear en busca de su expediente o cualquier documento hecho por un Hyuuga sobre ella. La seguridad parece estar aumentada en cierta medida, por suerte la habilidad de Katt también ha subido así que logra colarse hasta donde están los documentos que busca "Para que hablar con un Hyuuga si puedo ver su trabajo ya procesado" piensa hasta que en el momento en que abre el archivador deja de ver por completo.

-Qué demonios…- murmura tratando de quitarse lo que sea tenga encima, pero al parecer es un genjutsu de nivel bastante elevado, casi seguramente con la firma de Ibiki en él "¡No veo nada!" se queja sujetándose la cabeza mientras muerde su dedo para invocar a su zorro -Orioncito vas a tener que ser mi zorro lazarillo- pide la kunoichi tanteando el área hasta encontrarlo. Con ayuda del animalito logra poder las cosas que abrió en orden y luego bajo la guía hablada del zorro empieza a dirigirse hacia su casa para pensar tranquila en una solución.

x x

El sonido característico de un pergamino apareciendo hace que se siente sobre su cama, por los sonidos de la calle presume que ya es de mañana. Con cuidado pone los pies sobre el suelo y luego se arrodilla buscando con sus manos el pergamino, tanteando lentamente los alrededores hasta dar con él. Al tenerlo entre sus manos lo abre, pero a la mitad recién piensa en lo inútil que va a ser que lo abra, ya que en esos momentos no ve nada.

-¡Orion! ¡Ven a leerme esto!- grita la kunoichi sentada en el suelo. Momentos después los pasos del pequeño animal se escuchan en el cuarto y a los segundos se peluda presencia se hace sentir sobre la cabeza de su dueña que levanta el pergamino a la altura del animal para que lea.

-Tsunade dice que te van a asignar un nuevo equipo y que vayas en la tarde a su oficina- resume el zorrito.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama poniéndose de pie y haciendo que su zorro caiga al suelo -¡No puedo ir así!- añade mientras su zorrito vuelve a subirse encima de ella caminando por su pierna.

"Tengo que hacer que alguien me quite esto de encima" medita tratando de alistarse y de chocarse contra la menor cantidad de muebles posibles "No pienso ir con Ibiki así, si me nota va a meterme en una caja y me va a mandar en un bote con indicaciones de que me lancen en la mitad del mar" se dice a si misma aterrada "Kurenai esta fuera de mi lista de gente a la que voy a pedirle ayuda... Anko, si ella puede servir se supone que es buena con los genjutsus" piensa terminando de alistarse y colocando a su zorro sobre su cabeza para que haga de animal lazarillo nuevamente.

-Escalera, escalera…- indica el zorrito alegremente desde la cabeza de su dueña mientras Katt palpa la pared con su mano para poder bajar sin rodarse -Ibiki mirándote extraño…- continúa diciendo el animalito provocando que Katt acelere la marcha a tropezones antes de que Ibiki maquine en su mente como aprovechar la situación.

Ya en la calle, aunque sin sentirse a salvo de Ibiki, Katt empieza a avanzar confiando en que su zorro va a llevarla donde Anko y no a una carnicería "Tal vez esté comiendo Dangos…" piensa avanzando lentamente bajo la dirección de Orion. Caminar en esas condiciones no es algo sencillo, es cierto de que tiene muy buen balance y que si algo se le acerca está en capacidad de sentirlo, pero aún con sus sentidos más desarrollados que la persona promedio andar a ciegas no es algo muy reconfortante, en especial por un repentino mareo que la obliga a detenerse y luego a sentarse en la mitad de lo que cree debe de ser la calle.

Extrañamente luego de unos instantes la sensación de mareo cesa y al abrir los ojos por instinto nota que puede ver nuevamente. Pero hay un problema, ya no se encuentra en Konoha, está en un claro rodeado por grandes árboles que recuerda se localiza cerca de la villa "¿Y ahora qué?" se pregunta preocupada poniéndose de pie sin ver rastros de ninguna persona en las cercanías, ni de su zorro que hasta hace unos momentos la acompañaba.

* * *

Indecisión de si hacerle caso a Danzou y largarse a entrenar luego o simplemente olvidar el entrenamiento por completo y punto. Katt lamentablemente no está muy segura de que hacer, claro ya abrió la boca, pero eso no implica que si Danzou la llama nuevamente ella no vaya a ver que quiere (El zorro sería mejor ANBU xD). ¿Tatuaje ANBU? ¿Máscara? Si, ya sé que no lo he mencionado, no se preocupen que no lo he olvidado simplemente que eso es para después, es claro que Danzou aún no la tiene como ANBU completamente xD

Neji de mal humor, le tocó verlo el día que ya lo habían estado buscando bastante (Es un genio, quien no querría su ayuda xD)

¿Dónde estará Katt ahora? ¿Por qué parece que su chakra curativo hace huecos? :P

Por cierto luego de un par de meses subí el cuarto capítulo de mi fic "Un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta" mi pequeño Neji/OC (Si ese es de actualización lenta y capítulo que nunca han pasado de ocho hojas en Word xD) por si les interesa leer.

Próximo capítulo "Una última visión del futuro"


	59. Chapter 59

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 59**

Una última visión del futuro

* * *

Sin zorro, ni la menor idea de cómo llegó hasta el lugar, Katt comienza a observar bien la zona. Está segura que se encuentra cerca de Konoha, a lo lejos puede reconocer la espalda de la montaña donde están tallados los rostros de los Hokages. Hasta el momento por más inusual que es aparecer de la nada en un lugar al que ella no recuerda haber ido, se siente relativamente tranquila, sabe donde se encuentra y no es la primera vez que algo de esa índole le había ocurrido "Quizás fue Ibiki… o efecto secundario del jutsu que me causó la ceguera" piensa con la intención de encaminarse de regreso a la villa.

En el momento en que da el primer paso nota que se siente un poco extraña, diferente quizás sería una palabra más exacta para la sensación. Bajando un poco la cabeza en dirección a sus pies nota que sus botas se ven un tanto diferentes, siguen de color negro, pero parece que están cubiertas en la parte frontal y en completamente alrededor de las canillas con unos protectores de metal. A los pocos segundos nota que algo sencillo que debería de haber ocurrido simplemente no ocurrió, a pesar de haber bajado la cabeza su cabello se mantiene es su lugar, cosa un poco fuera de lo común considerando que lo traía suelto, solamente unos mechones a los lados de su rostro caen sobre sus mejillas. Preocupada por el destino de su cabello, ya que no deseaba un corte sorpresa, eleva sus manos lentamente para averiguar que ocurrió con su roja cabellera.

Al sujetar su cabeza y recorrerla desde la frente hacia atrás nota que al parecer su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola alta, lo malo de eso es que la cola se siente considerablemente más chica, unos centímetros debajo de la altura de los hombros. Al terminar de recorrer la cola la suelta y regresa a su cabeza con la intensión de soltarse el cabello para ver realmente que tanto cabello perdió, pero se da con la sorpresa que desde la base de su cuello hasta donde comienza la cola, el cabello parece estar trenzado fuertemente contra la cabeza recogiendo en el camino todo el cabello que no se encuentra en los mechones de adelante. Extrañada con el pensamiento de quien pudo haberse dado el trabajo de sacarla de Konoha y dedicarse a hacerle una especie de trenza francesa invertida empieza a preguntarse si realmente la sacaron de Konoha o para variar está en algo similar a la vez que terminó acampando con Kisame.

Dejando la lentitud con la que había estado reaccionando hasta el momento dirige la mirada a su cuerpo y brazos, los cuales siguiendo la línea de cambio también están diferente a como los había dejado. Sus brazos, al igual que sus piernas tienen unos guantes negros largos, sin dedos, y están recubiertos por metal en la parte externa. La ropa que tiene es una combinación entre negro, rojo y dorado, sin mangas y ceñida al cuerpo. En su cintura lleva un par de correas, una parece sostener una pequeña mochila y la otra una funda con dos espadas.

Ese es el momento en el que sin pensarlo mucho y alterándose un poco por el cambio, y el hecho de que en esta ocasión se encuentra sola, muerde uno de sus dedos y realiza la secuencia para invocar a su zorro, al menos si funciona tendrá una compañía. Su intento por abrazar al animalito que se supone debería de haber aparecido es detenido por algo peludo que ocasiona que caiga sentada al suelo al empujarla.

-Estamos demasiado cerca de Konoha ¿Por qué me invocaste aquí?- se escucha preguntar a una voz profunda y seria.

Cuando la pelirroja levanta la mirada puede observar a un imponente zorro de dos colas con la mirada clavada en dirección a Konoha -¿Orioncito?- pregunta confundida sin saber que más decir a la criatura de tamaño muy similar al de la rana con apariencia de mafiosa de Jiraiya.

El zorro mueve las orejas en señal de haber escuchado y con una mirada inquisitiva acerca el rostro hasta donde se encuentra sentada su dueña. No es necesario más de una mirada para que la invocación cierre los dorados ojos por unos momentos en señal de preocupación -¿No tienes idea que haces aquí no?- pregunta a los segundos.

-No…

-Esto es malo… ¿de cual época eres?- pregunta colocándose un poco más atento.

Katt no entiende muy bien lo que puede esperar escuchar su zorro, pero trata de responder de cualquier forma -Antes que la que está con Kisame…

La respuesta parece no poner de buen humor al imponente animal -Tienes que regresar, corres demasiado peligro aquí, no vas a ser capaz de aguantar una pelea… y estamos demasiado cerca…

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta poniéndose de pie admirando al gran zorro que tiene en frente -Aunque supongo que es mejor preguntar cuando.

-Aproximadamente quince años más adelante de tu época- responde asintiendo con la cabeza -Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de llamar demasiado la atención, cuando nos alejemos un poco quiero que realices un jutsu… no creo que tengas la precisión necesaria para regresar de un solo intento a tú época, pero ya que has conocido a la intermedia espero que seas capaz de llegar ahí, cuando lo hagas simplemente repite el proceso- indica y momentos después explica cual es la secuencia de handseals que debe de realizar, según el zorro mientras tenga el sharingan es tan sencillo como realizarla y concentrarse en una escena exacta, con eso llegará a algo similar a lo que pensó.

-Pero… ¿no estaría mandando a la del medio aquí?- pregunta preocupada.

-Si, pero ella está mucho más enterada de cosas que tú y la Katt de esta época sabe manejarse sola sin ningún inconveniente, no importa en cual de las tres épocas sea- explica de manera confiada el animal.

-Pero podría llegar a otro momento- le refuta empezando a aterrarse con la idea.

-No, no puedes- afirma Orion -Son tres momentos que podría decirse están predeterminados, se van moviendo, pero su movimiento es igual y constante en los tres, si te quedaras un día aquí al volver habría pasado un día en tu época.

En ese mismo instante ambos se quedan callados y dirigen la mirada en dirección contraria a Konoha. Por entre los árboles aparece una figura que se posa en frente de ambos, una figura de cabello negro, mirada roja penetrante y con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su vestuario, en su cintura se puede ver que lleva consigo una espada.

-Sasuke…- murmura Katt al verlo, es el muchacho con el que se había cruzado hace bastante, claro que se le ve mayor que en esos momentos, probablemente debe de estar llegando a los treinta.

Los ojos del muchacho rápidamente la inspeccionan de cabeza a pies, luego mantienen la mirada fija en su rostro como si tratara de descifrar lo que está pensando en esos momentos -Te vez diferente- dice secamente, y muy atento.

-¿Diferente?- cuestiona, claro que está diferente ella no debería de estar ahí, pero el cuerpo debería de apreciarse sin cambios.

-Es mejor si le sigues el juego…- añade el zorro en un tono burlón dirigiendo la mirada hacia su dueña. Katt lo observa un poco insegura, parece que Orion no desea bajo ningún motivo que Sasuke advierta el cambio.

-Estoy cansado de sus juegos…- interrumpe el joven moviendo velozmente sus manos y corriendo en dirección a Katt produciendo un Chidori, al parecer la poca atención prestada por la pelirroja y el zorro no le agradaron mucho.

Katt da un paso hacia atrás, no esperaba tan repentina agresividad de parte del Uchiha, pero antes de decidir hacia donde esquivar el ataque, un pelaje rojizo cubre la escena, seguido de un movimiento de cola que provoca una fuerte presión de aire. Cuando Katt retrocede un poco ve como Sasuke está saltando hacia la dirección de la que vino ya sin el jutsu activo.

-Ouch- comenta Orion casi deletreando con desprecio la palabra -Lástima que seas tan pequeño, vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso para dañarme. Pensé que habías dicho que estabas cansado de los juegos… y con ese Chidori da la impresión de que también estás jugando.

-Sé que tramas algo…- responde tranquilo sin caer en la provocación del zorro -Casi no ha abierto la boca- agrega posando la mirada en la pelirroja desenfundando su espada, se puede notar que está intranquilo, simplemente hay algo que no le gusta de la situación.

La ventaja de la situación es que Sasuke, por más de que Katt asume que debe de haberse vuelto fuerte en esos años, está demasiado desconfiado, no quiere arriesgarse a caer en lo que parece ser él considera una especie de trampa. Esto es una ventaja para Orion y su dueña, aunque claro, considerando que el zorro aún no calcina al Uchiha es porque probablemente no puede hacerlo, así que si no encuentran una solución pronto las cosas pueden volverse complicadas.

En ese momento el Uchiha se lanza directamente contra el zorro con la espada a un costado cargada con lo que parece ser electricidad. Los músculos de Orion se tensan un poco, parece que ese ataque ya no es un juego cosa que Katt nota el cambio en su zorro y decide, a costa de probablemente quedar en ridículo o no sumar ningún punto tratar de ayudar.

-Katon: Ka yari no jutsu (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- exclama dirigiendo su ataque hacia el muchacho.

La mirada de Sasuke parece perturbada por unos instantes, aunque sin problemas esquiva el ataque y retrocede rápidamente en una posición defensiva -¿Handseals? ¿Con técnicas de fuego?- pregunta sumamente extrañado -¿Qué están tramando?- añade peinando el lugar con la vista en busca de algo que se le haya podido pasar con anterioridad.

El comentario frustra un poco a Katt -¿¡Algún problema!?- grita fastidiada; con su zorro a salvo momentáneamente esa parte de su carácter no demora en salir a la superficie "¿Cómo se supone que debería hacerlo Uchiha estúpido?". Orion dibuja una sonrisa burlona, al parecer el muchacho no logra entender lo que ocurre, lo cual no es nada anormal, poca gente sabe sobre los viajes de tiempo y él parece que no es uno e los privilegiados con ese conocimiento.

-Katherine, que gusto de verte- interrumpe una voz familiar -Lástima que Sasuke esté también, temo que no nos va a dejar charlar.

Al voltear ve la figura de Orochimaru, perfectamente igual a como ella lo conocía, el tiempo parece no ser enemigo de ese shinobi. Orion se reposiciona, ahora bastante preocupado, sabe que los juegos mentales no funcionan con alguien como Orochimaru, él no va a tardarse mucho en notar la naturaleza del cambio de Katt.

-Por un momento pensé que llegaría primero…- agrega mirando los alrededores -Parece que Madara ya se aburrió de jugar, lo que me sorprende es que desee terminar tan cerca de Konoha con todo esto.

La mirada de Orion cambia por unos instantes, hay algo en lo que dice Orochimaru que no comprende y le preocupa "Sasuke y Orochimaru cerca de Konoha… y Madara quiere terminar lo que sea que esté haciendo… supongo que no es coincidencia" piensa Katt tratando de darle algo de sentido a lo que ve y escucha, aunque solo puede suponer cosas. Una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Orochimaru sumada a como desvía su mirada hacia una dirección en donde no se encuentra nadie preocupa a Katt.

A los pocos segundos otra presencia más acude al lugar, apareciendo en donde Orochimaru había desviado la vista. Esta vez es un hombre que Katt jamás había visto en su vida, lo único reconocible de él para ella es la túnica de Akatsuki. El cabello del recién llegado es de un rojo anaranjado, sus ojos son de color celeste, pero se ven extraños, lastimosamente la distancia no le permite apreciarlos bien, y lo más saltante de ese hombre es la cantidad de piercings que lleva en el rostro. Sin decir una sola palabra el recién llegado observa el lugar sin demostrar ningún tipo de sensación en su mirada o movimientos.

Sasuke parece comenzar a impacientarse, es obvio que él no está ahí para charlar sino para pelear, a diferencia de Orochimaru que parece estar dispuesto a cualquiera de las dos alternativas ya que espera pacientemente sin moverse, no de una manera tan rígida y extraña como el hombre de Akatsuki, pero sus intenciones no son agresivas, al menos no por el momento. Katt trata de no mover demasiado la cabeza pasando la vista sobre cada uno de los ninjas presentes, la situación se pone cada vez peor y ella no tiene idea si debería de estar haciendo algo en esos momentos.

-¡Pero si es la dulce Katt y el niño Uchiha!- se escucha decir a una voz burlona apareciendo por entre las sombras de un solitario árbol -A ustedes dos los esperaba un poco más tarde, pero me alegro que ahora sólo falte uno- añade Madara sonriente dejándose ver.

El lugar se está volviendo de locos, demasiada gente reunida para el gusto de Katt y tres de ellos sabe con certeza que aliados no son, el cuarto, por la ropa que lleva también puede integrarlo a esa categoría aunque no con total certeza. Katt observa la situación, escapar de la manera tradicional sea corriendo o sobre el zorro no parece una buena opción, necesita hacer el jutsu y largarse de ahí, el problema es que todos están demasiado atentos y está segura que en cuanto comience alguno la detendrá "Seguirles el juego… ¿¡Cómo se supone que les voy a seguir el juego!?" se pregunta en su mente rogando por un milagro y esperando que su zorro hubiera cambiado de parecer respecto a eso, una cosa es tratar de actuar frente a un único enemigo, otra cosa es en frente de varios.

De improvisto y rompiendo la extraña serenidad del encuentro aparece Naruto montado encima de Gamabunta, su mirada no es agradable y se posa casi instintivamente sobre Sasuke -¡Sasuke!- grita a todo pulmón mientras se acerca, pero luego cuando posa la mirada en la pelirroja hace que ésta se sienta incómoda -Voy a encargarme por lo que le hiciste a Tsunade- declara apretando los puños al parecer controlándose para no saltarle encima en ese mismo instante. Por un momento la mente de Katt recordó que Naruto se supone es su hermano pero esas palabras eran sin duda una amenaza de muerte, el tono y la mirada simplemente quitaban la ambigüedad que podían tener sus palabras.

-El que faltaba- aclara Madara satisfecho ignorando las amenazas que salen de la boca de Naruto -Acabemos esto de una buena vez, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que está situación ya se está prolongando demasiado.

-¿Qué sugieres?- pregunta Orochimaru que parece bastante interesado.

-Reducir nuestro número… que sólo quede uno de pie- explica directamente -En algún momento ocurrirá, no hay porque seguir evitando estos combates.

El silencio de los otros cinco, incluyendo el de Naruto parece ser una especie de forma de aceptar la idea, o al menos eso es lo que entiende Madara que extrañamente no parece haberle puesto demasiada atención a lo callada que se encuentra la pelirroja. Cabe la posibilidad de que sepa lo que está ocurriendo con ella, al parecer él es quien se dedica a mover los hilos de las cosas, pero no le convendría mencionarlo ya que casi automáticamente alguno de los otros la mataría y dejaría un número disparejo, ocasionando que la posibilidad de alguna alianza momentánea se de.

-Mi querida Katherine y el pequeño Sasuke ya había comenzado a pelear sin esperarnos, así que supongo que pueden terminar su pelea mientras nosotros cuatro nos arreglamos entre nosotros- sugiere sonriendo, al parecer había estad presente desde antes o intuyó adecuadamente lo que había estado sucediendo -Y yo tengo ciertas cosas que arreglar con Orochimaru- añade observando al aludido que por la expresión de su rostro pareciera como si hubiera pensado exactamente lo mismo.

Automáticamente Naruto dirige la mirada hacia el miembro de Akatsuki, quien por descarte será su rival, mientras es cubierto por lo que parece ser chakra, aunque su cuerpo es visible aún a través de la capa de coloración roja. El hombre afina la mirada poniendo un semblante aún más serio y en un parpadeo de ojos invoca lo que parecen ser cinco cuerpos más.

Madara dirige la mirada a Orochimaru y ambos invocan a sus acompañantes, Madara se posa sobre la cabeza de un imponente dragón de color rojo y mirada despectiva adornada por unas orbes doradas a la vez que Orochimaru se posa sobre lo que parece ser una serpiente gigante morada con la mirada perdida y con una apariencia putrefacta como si fuera un cuerpo animado.

Sasuke parece maldecir un poco, pero termina invocando a una serpiente de escamas negras y dos cabezas que observan no muy animadas al zorro que tienen al frente. Katt toma algo de aire y decide dar un salto para posarse sobre la cabeza de Orion, cosa que alivia al zorro, ya que más tiempo en el suelo se hubiera visto extraño en esa situación.

-Concéntrate en lo que te dije y si puedes avísale lo que va a ocurrir- susurra el zorro -Tienes que hacerlo lo más deprisa que puedas cuando empiece el combate.

En el momento en que todo comienza Sasuke se lanza directamente contra Katt y ella simplemente obedece lo que dijo el zorro, realiza la secuencia de handseals y se concentra en el campamento con Kisame, en esta ocasión su instinto de auto-conservación pasa por encima de su curiosidad natural. La imagen de Sasuke acercándose a ella se desvanece en ese instante, al igual que los sonidos e incluso la sensación del viento sobre su rostro. Todo se ve nublado, como si se encontrara flotando rodeada de esponjosas nubes grises. A lo lejos, un punto rojo acercándose en dirección contraria a ella se acerca a gran velocidad, Katt cree por unos instantes que va a chocarse directamente contra un espejo. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos y distinguir mejor la figura nota que aunque es muy similar a ella lleva puesta otras ropas, está cubierta por una capa negra, y sus ojos son de un llamativo rojo intenso. La figura de la Katt con la que ya antes había cambiado de cuerpo se acerca velozmente, bastante confundida ya que obviamente ella no provocó nada, ni estaba preparada para algo como lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¡Pelea con Sasuke!- grita Katt al pasar al costado de su otro yo que la observa un poco alarmada sin saber que responder, no hay mucho que se pueda decir ya que no hay forma de detenerse, pero tampoco desea que su cuerpo de dentro de quince años sea golpeado por no estar preparado.

En un simple pestañeo se encuentra frente a una fogata casi apagada dentro de una húmeda y poco profunda cueva. Su espalda se encuentra apoyada contra Orion que está acurrucado, durmiendo entre sus dos grandes colas y cerca de la entrada puede divisar el cuerpo de Kisame descansando. Su primer pensamiento fue el de ir con Kisame, pero se detiene, la prioridad es que la Katt que debería estar en ese combate regrese, no que la intermedia sobreviva como pueda. Tratando de no provocar que Kisame voltee o el zorro se despierte junta sus manos y realiza nuevamente la secuencia de handseals, esta vez concentrándose en su época.

Nuevamente las nubes grises aunque en esta ocasión la figura que se acerca viene a una velocidad mucho mayor, al cruzar miradas Katt repite nuevamente que tiene que pelear con Sasuke, aunque ya que en está ocasión estuvo más preparada agregó que aún debía de regresar a su época.

La Katt del futuro la observa y simplemente le grita -¡Salta a tu izquierda!- un poco alarmada.

Al momento en que deja de ver asume que ha regresado a su cuerpo así que simplemente obedece lo que escuchó. El sonido de algo líquido cayendo al suelo muy cerca de ella y una especie de maldición de la reconocible voz de Ibiki le indican que regresó con éxito a su cuerpo, al parecer el jonin había tratado de derramarle algo líquido encima y ya que la voz vino desde arriba supone que debe de estar frente a su edificio e Ibiki en la ventana.

-No se lo devolviste- escucha a Orion quejarse.

-Tú, tú la conoces… tú me vas a explicar que fue todo lo que me pasó que ya estoy cansada de no entender nada y de que me pasen cosas extrañas- murmura provocando que el zorrito empiece a tararear ignorándola por completo.

A punto de sujetar al animal para sacarle como sea la información escucha como Ibiki parece estar hablando con alguien -Ibiki habla con un encapuchado misterioso- indica el zorro, al parecer retomando su puesto de lazarillo.

-¿Y a mi que me importa con quien habla Ibiki?- cuestiona fastidiada, con la intensión de no cambiar de tema por nada.

-Se están peleando- interviene el zorrito, y por lo que puede escuchar no parece que estuviera mintiendo.

-¿Peleando?- pregunta confundida.

-Cuidado- exclama el zorrito sin dar mayores detalles.

-¿Con qué?- pregunta, pero no llega a recibir respuesta ya que en ese momento siente como es golpeada por una onda cayendo al suelo fuertemente, al no poder ver se le hace difícil caer adecuadamente ya que no puede calcular donde se encuentra el suelo.

-Ibiki sigue peleando, acaba de desviar kunais que venían hacia acá- prosigue con su narración el zorrito mientras su dueña no sabe donde meterse para cubrirse y no tiene la más remota idea de cómo hacer para recuperar la visión -Apareció Neji- agrega emocionado provocando que Katt siga sin saber que hacer –El otro ninja le está pegando a Ibiki- continúa narrando hasta que indica que Ibiki parece estar inconsciente en el suelo y que es Neji quien se encuentra peleando en ese instante.

-Orion, ¿Dónde está Ibiki?- pregunta sujetando al zorro para que deje de narrarle lo que ocurre con Neji y la guíe hasta el jonin "Si trato de curarlo con suerte me puede quitar lo que sea que tengo encima… sólo tengo que tener cuidado de no concentrar tanto chakra" piensa mientras es guiada hasta el costado del ANBU.

Katt se posiciona a un lado del cuerpo y luego de localizar el pecho empieza a concentrar su chakra, a los pocos segundos escucha la voz de Ibiki, aunque no de la forma que esperaba ya que lo que emite el jonin es un quejido seguido de un grito -¡Lo estás haciendo mal!- exclama potentemente sujetándole las manos y alejándolas fuertemente de él, aunque al menos está consiente, lo que sea que hizo provocó que despertara.

-¡Quítame lo que sea que tengo en los ojos por andar de fisgona en la oficina de Tsunade!- pide impaciente, cosa que por la situación Ibiki accede inmediatamente.

Instantáneamente la visión regresa a Katt, puede ver que Ibiki está un poco golpeado y tiene una magulladura bastante desagradable en el pecho, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar quien la provocó. Por otro lado se encuentra Neji peleando con algo de dificultad contra un hombre con capa negra que sobre la frente lleva una bandana de Oto. El joven Hyuuga no logra acercarse lo suficiente al enemigo y este parece utilizar un jutsu que provoca ondas en el aire que mantienen al muchacho a distancia.

Katt se pone de pie dispuesta a ayudar a Neji, a fin de cuentas ella no tiene la necesidad de estar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para atacar "¿Qué hace un ninja del sonido metido en Konoha?" se pregunta bastante preocupada, todavía no se siente muy recuperada de la experiencia poco agradable de la que acababa de regresar, pero por el momento ponerse a gritar por ese tema no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, ya después tendría que buscar a alguien para torturar contándole sus infortunios -Katon: Ka yari no jutsu (Fire Relase: Fire Lance)- dice apuntando el jutsu en dirección al enemigo a la vez que este realiza su jutsu. El jutsu de Katt es ligeramente desviado al chocar con la onda, por lo que no da en el blanco; Neji al estar más cerca sale despedido contra una pared y aunque no parece que transcurrirán más de unos segundos para que se ponga de pie, el ninja de Oto dirige su mirada a Katt y sin dudarlo corre en dirección a ella.

-Has tiempo- interrumpe Ibiki recobrándose -No pelees con él- ordena.

Katt maldice entre dientes, pero luego de la atención médica que le dio a Ibiki no se siente muy a gusto no obedeciéndolo así que salta hacia un edificio cercano y empieza a alejarse en dirección al edificio central de Konoha "Si Ibiki no quiere que yo pelee perfecto, que se encargue Tsunade o algún otro ninja en el camino" piensa mientras se mueve de techo en techo esquivando uno que otro shuriken lanzado desde atrás -Orion… no te quedes todo cómodo en mi hombro, has algo… quémalo, róbale su comida, lo que sea- se queja al notar al animalito muy bien acomodado mirando hacia el frente.

-Bueno- responde saltando de su hombro hacia otro techo y alejándose.

-¡Zorro traidor!- grita Katt observando como el ninja enemigo la está persiguiendo por los techos. Con la cabeza observando hacia un costado al lugar donde se escapó su zorro nota que el ninja está realizando unos movimientos con sus manos "Eso no es bueno… una de esas ondas en este techo y voy a terminar aplastada contra el pavimento"

En ese mismo instante por entre los pies del shinobi de Oto salta Orion emanando una flama de fuego ya que el ninja estaba con la mirada al frente apuntando la dirección de su jutsu. Las quemaduras provocan que el hombre caiga de cara contra un techo soltando el jutsu hacia el suelo terminando de reventar el tejado donde había caído fuertemente.

En ese instante Katt se detiene al no ver el paradero del enemigo, que parece haber caído junto con el techo, pero casi al momento este sale por el hueco listo para lanzar su jutsu nuevamente -Maldito zorro oportunista- grita molesto antes de lanzar su jutsu hacia Katt.

Una gran mano se interpone entre ella y el jutsu que acababa de ser ejecutado, cubriéndola por completo, desde atrás de ella pasando sobre su cabeza y la gran extremidad que le cubre la vista ve a los papás de Shikamaru e Ino dirigirse a donde debía de estar en enemigo de Oto. Cuando la mano comienza a achicarse puede ver a Chouza parado en la puerta de un local y a Shikaku junto con Inoichi parados junto al ninja que se encuentra paralizado.

-¿Y este de dónde salió?- pregunta Shikaku dirigiendo la vista hacia Katt.

-No lo sé, atacó a Ibiki y a Neji… luego me empezó a perseguir- responde ya más tranquila.

-Lleven al ninja al cuartel de los ANBU- interrumpe un shinobi con máscara apareciendo de la nada -Y revisen que los otros dos lleguen al hospital- añade el ANBU y luego dirige la mirada a Katt -Yo veré para llevarte con la Hokage, parece que te estaba siguiendo así que es lo más seguro.

x x

Caminando por los corredores en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade Katt nota que todo se ve demasiado tranquilo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Su mirada se desliza sobre el ANBU que la acompaña "Podría trabajar para Danzou…" piensa mirándolo desconfiadamente, aunque ya están cerca de la puerta de Tsunade así que por más que fuera cierto no parece estar con intenciones ocultas.

Una pequeña sensación de dolor en su brazo acompañada por un hábil movimiento del ANBU hacen que maldiga haberse confiado por estar cerca de donde Tsunade. En la mano del ANBU puede ver una pequeña jeringa con algo de su sangre dentro.

Reaccionando lo más rápido que puede y al verse en un corredor con el ANBU tan cerca decide tratar de golpearlo. El shinobi esquiva el golpe provocando que este caiga contra la pared haciendo que la mano de la pelirroja se entumezca un poco por el dolor, su puño estaba en posición de dar con algo más blando, no contra algo sólido como una pared.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado con tus ataques, hacerte daño a ti misma no es muy útil y veo que no eres apta para curar heridas- comenta el ANBU con una voz conocida.

-Kabuto- exclama desde atrás la Hokage que al parecer salió inmediatamente de su oficina al sentir el golpe contra la pared. Sin dejar un segundo carga en contra del ANBU pasando junto a Katt, este la esquiva usando a la pelirroja como escudo para quedar al lado opuesto de la mujer.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- murmura retirándose la máscara y confirmando las sospechas de Tsunade -Por suerte… yo siempre estoy listo- añade acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Por qué Orochimaru…?- interrumpe Katt, hace demasiado tiempo que no sabía nada de Orochimaru.

-No asumas que él me mandó- interrumpe dando un salto hacia una ventana mientras de un par de habitaciones contiguas salen un par de cadáveres, que por suerte parecen ser de personas comunes y no de ninjas, aunque la velocidad a la que se mueven es enorme y parecen estar emanando algo desde sus bocas.

Tsunade observa un poco la situación sabe que Kabuto es una rata escurridiza y que con simplemente alejarse un poco lo más probable es que logre escapar, detrás de ella tiene un par de cuerpos que se acercan y delante, más cerca de Katt otro par. Extendiendo la mano hacia una puerta la saca de un tirón y la lanza con fuerza hacia los cuerpos que están de su lado, instantáneamente avanza pasando al lado de Katt y revienta de un golpe a los cuerpos de ese lado.

Katt se queda quieta en su lugar estaba a punto de usar un jutsu, pero Tsunade reaccionó y actuó mucho más de prisa. Los cuerpos del frente están empotrados contra una pared y los otros parecen estar aplastados detrás de la puerta que la Hokage les envió.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunta Tsunade mirando a Katt al notar que ya no hay rastros de Kabuto.

x x

Cuando Katt se disponía a explicarle a Tsunade luego de acompañarla a su oficina empezaron a llegar los reportes de lo ocurrido, Neji e Ibiki estaban en el hospital, sin nada grave y había un par de ANBUs un poco más delicados que los encontraron ocultos por Konoha, al parecer los atacaron al entrar a la villa. Con una idea básica de lo ocurrido Tsunade le pide a Katt que le explique como demonios es que terminó al costado de Kabuto.

-No tengo idea que pasó, yo andaba buscando a alguien que me quitara un jutsu que tenía encima y no me dejaba ver y de la nada aparecí cerca de Konoha como quince años en el futuro en la mitad de lo que terminó volviéndose una pelea gigante- empieza a contar bajo la mirada escéptica de la Hokage que la interrumpe.

-Cálmate- ordena al ver como a cada palabra que da acelera la velocidad con que habla -Obvia eso por el momento, que creo que estás confundida… y aunque no lo estuvieras creo que es mejor que no hables de esas cosas aquí, las paredes tienen oídos- añade bastante seria -Lo que ocurrió aquí es lo que necesito que me expliques en este momento.

Katt baja la mirada, realmente está con la necesidad de soltar lo que le ocurrió, pero la expresión de Tsunade no cambia, no parece estar dispuesta a escuchar esa parte de su historia, por lo que comienza a narrar los hechos desde que esquivó lo que Ibiki trató de lanzarle encima. La Hokage escucha con atención, se le ve preocupada por la brecha de seguridad a la que parece culpar nuevamente a Danzou además nota que la pelirroja está intranquila con la información que no le está dejando sacar de su sistema.

-Tsunade- interrumpe una voz entrando a la habitación.

-Danzou…- murmura la rubio endureciendo la mirada.

-Me enteré que ninjas de Oto entraron a Konoha… un ex-ninja médico de esta villa sino me equivoco- comenta acercándose lentamente -Me alegro que Katherine esté a salvo y en mejor estado que algunos de tus ANBU… escuché que los encontraron inconscientes- añade disfrutando mucho la parte de Kabuto, al parecer le agrada mostrarle un ejemplo de cómo acaban los ninjas médicos, por más que el caso de él es una excepción.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Tsunade muy atenta.

-Nada, pero este incidente está relacionado con uno de mis ANBU- responde observando a Katt -Me alegro de que haya podido pasarlo sin mayores problemas. También me estaba preguntando cuando dejarás que vuelva a asignarle misiones a Katherine, creo que el mantenerse consiente por todo el periodo demuestra que está capacitada… o al menos más que algunos de los ANBU que tienes a tu cargo.

-Ya lo meditaré- responde fríamente la mujer tratando de controlar su visible fastidio con el hombre.

-Me alegro que medites las cosas, ahora que veo que todo está en orden me retiro- finaliza comenzando a salir de la habitación.

-Como me irrita…- comenta Tsunade poniéndose de pie cuando Danzou cierra la puerta -Tú vienes conmigo, quiero ver a Ibiki y no planeo dejarte sola por el momento.

x x

-Ni pienses en que trate de curarme- dice en tono amenazante Ibiki al ver entrar a Tsunade junto con Katt a su habitación en el hospital. El jonin tiene el pecho vendado al igual que las manos, las otras heridas y moretones que pudo haber tenido parecen haber sido atendidos eficientemente por el personal del hospital -Ya vinieron los médicos capacitados.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Tsunade con curiosidad.

-La poco talentosa muchacha que se está ocultando detrás de ti tuvo la brillante idea de tratar de matarme.

-¡Te quería curar!- se queja fastidiada colocándose junto a Tsunade.

-Claro… por eso ahora tengo que quedarme en el hospital en lugar de que me den de alta hoy mismo- comenta sarcásticamente -No tengo idea que estabas haciendo, pero créeme aléjate de los hospitales.

-Shizune comentó algo sobre el progreso de Katt aunque no mencionó algo tan negativo, al contrario…- murmura un poco confundida.

-Pues obviamente ella no era la paciente cuando dio su opinión- aclara el ANBU de mala manera.

-Bueno, no vine para eso…- interviene la Hokage observando a Katt -¿Por qué no vas a ver como está Neji? lo tienen en el cuarto de al lado.

Captando la indirecta de 'lárgate' Katt sale pesadamente del cuarto, detesta que la lleven de un lugar a otro y no gane nada con eso. Al entrar al cuarto de Neji ve que este está sentado en su cama cubierto por la sábana, pareciera como si estuviera pensando y al ver a Katt simplemente posa la mirada en ella.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta un poco incómoda, esperaba que Neji la maldijera y tratara de que se largara del cuarto, pero el muchacho parece extrañamente interesado.

-Mañana me dan de alta… por precaución- responde observando como la kunoichi se acerca a la pared de la habitación haciéndole una seña para que haga silencio.

-Maldita pared…- murmura entre dientes molesta, no logra escuchar nada de lo que está ocurriendo en el cuarto de Ibiki, lo único que se logra escuchar es un grito de sorpresa de la Hokage, pero fuera de eso la conversación entre ambos ninjas se mantiene en voz baja fuera del alcance de los oídos de Katt.

-Y ¿qué hacías rondando por donde yo estaba?- pregunta sentándose a los pies de la cama del muchacho ya resignada a no poder enterarse que ocurre en la habitación contigua.

-Estaba entrenando y vi un cambio radical en tu chakra… se incrementó de una manera muy extraña así que fui a investigar de que se trataba, pero cuando llegué habías vuelto a la normalidad y había un ninja peleando contra Ibiki- explica el joven.

-Pensé que me estabas espiando- responde riendo un poco.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que espiarte- aclara de manera seria -No tengo motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo fue el cambio?- pregunta quitando la sonrisa de su rostro y dirigiendo la vista a la ventana de la habitación.

-Sería muy complicado explicarte… tendrías que ser capaz de verlo para entenderlo, lo simple es que imagines un aumento en la intensidad y tamaño de tu chakra- responde luego de unos segundos, en ese momento parece tener cierto interés en lo que está ocurriendo -¿Por qué ocurrió ese cambio?- pregunta interesado.

-No me creerías… simplemente es algo que no creo sea bueno- responde pensando en que habrá acabado el combate y en las palabras de Tsunade sobre las paredes que escuchan. La respuesta parece extrañar a Neji, se ve que Katt parece que quisiera hablar, pero se está conteniendo. A los segundos posa la mirada en Neji -¿Conoces a Naruto no?

-Si…- responde sin comprender muy bien el cambio de tema.

-¿Qué cosa tendría que hacer para que tratara de matarme?- pregunta bastante seria ocasionando cierta preocupación en el Hyuuga "A Tsunade, él la mencionó…"

-Dudo que puedas hacer algo de ese calibre… no está en su naturaleza- responde luego de meditarlo por unos instantes.

Katt deja salir un suspiro -Entonces voy a hacer algo grande.

Neji no parece comprender muy bien lo que está escuchando, aunque duda que alguien hable por hablar estando en un estado serio. Las palabras de Katt y el extraño cambio en su chakra están empezando a captar el interés del joven Hyuuga, sin contar que con sólo verla puede distinguir que es algo grande lo que parece estar sucediendo, el movimiento de sus ojos e incluso su forma de respirar la delatan, sin contar que parece haber venido junto con la Hokage y ésta no la quería cerca cuando hablara con Ibiki eso implica que la estaba vigilando por el momento.

Katt posa la mirada sobre Neji que se encuentra bastante pensativo, hasta el momento el muchacho se ha caracterizado por ser relativamente callado y serio, duda que sea del tipo que vaya a salir corriendo a contar algo que escuchó en muchos aspectos considerando a la gente que conoce es la mejor opción para desahogarse sin que la villa entera se entere. Con cuidado Katt se acerca más hacia Neji, sentándose a su costado, lentamente acerca su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del oído del muchacho provocando que este ponga una expresión incómoda en el rostro al tenerla tan cerca, aunque no se aleja al instante ya que Katt empieza a susurrar.

-Sólo escúchame- dice inusualmente seria antes de empezar a narrarle, sin ahondar demasiado en nada, la batalla que vio se iba a dar. En especial contarle de Naruto, su actitud, sus palabras y sobretodo su mirada, no es que el muchacho la mirara con el afecto más grande del mundo antes de irse con Jiraiya, pero esa expresión en su rostro era la de alguien muy diferente.

Neji escucha atento, serio y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, parece que no puede comprender que es lo que le está contando, en muchos aspectos suena muy realista, pero la forma en que describe a Naruto, la forma en que parece sentirse mucho más consternada al hablar de él lo confunde. Cuando termina de hablar, Katt se queda inmóvil por unos instantes, no es que haya logrado liberarse de todo lo que tenía adentro, pero al menos pudo decir un poco de lo que tenía guardado sin que la interrumpieran pidiendo que repita las cosas o que especifique algo.

-Voy a ver si Tsunade ya terminó- comenta poniéndose de pie cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto -Ya no escucho que grite, y no me dijo en cuanto debía de regresar.

-Katt- llama Neji haciendo que ella se detenga justo antes de salir -Ve a mi casa en dos días, voy a ver si puedo ayudarte con tu chakra- dice con el rostro aún mirando hacia el frente, pero con los ojos en dirección de ella.

* * *

El comienzo de mi pelea final, supongo que les interesa saber en que va a terminar eso y lo que ocurre inmediatamente después. Si no les importa me avisan y en lugar de poner eso en el próximo capítulo sigo con Katt y lo dejo para después xDD

Katt NO sabe curar, eso ya es definitivo, Ibiki tuvo suerte de estar ligeramente inconsciente y despertarse por el dolor, sino hubiera terminado agujereado ya que Katt no podía ver lo que le estaba haciendo xD (Si, incluso en caso hubiera sabido jutsus médicos no tenía idea de que cosa debía curar). El joven Hyuuga parece un poco perturbado y ha accedido a ayudarla (No tiene idea del error que ha cometido xDD) Tsunade ha preferido no recibir la información, quien sabe que tan sabio sea, pero al menos no le sirve tenerla con una pelirroja medio histérica contándoselo que podría obviar o exagerar partes (O tener un par de oídos extras escuchando :P) ¿Dónde está Kakashi cuando Katt necesita acurrucarse contra alguien y contar sus penas y problemas?

Comentarios, opiniones, ideas de que ocurrirá en la pelea, en esa pelea van a haber dos invitados especiales que no suman personas a la pelea (Son un par de casos especiales, ya verán) es capítulo lo tengo avanzado, pero aún así espero poder terminarlo y pulirlo bien.


	60. Chapter 60

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 60**

Desenlace

* * *

"Sasuke…" es lo primero que viene a su mente incluso antes de tener una imagen de lo que está sucediendo, el sonido del chidori es reconocible a pesar de no tener sus sentidos aún al máximo. Un fuerte movimiento y una gran ráfaga de aire parecen alejar el sonido de ella, pero a la vez le permiten notar otras voces con lo que entiende que esta probablemente sea la última pelea en la que vaya a participar "Sino hubiera regresado no aguantaría más de un minuto en este lugar"

Lentamente abre los ojos y logra tener un panorama bastante preciso de la situación nada grata en la que se encuentra. Su zorro, sobre el cual estaba parada, había dado un gran salto para evitar un grupo de senbons formados de electricidad provenientes del menor de los Uchiha que ya está nuevamente encaminado a atacarla luego de no haber logrado acertar su ataque anterior.

Con cierto fastidio desenvaina sus espadas y se impulsa para interceptar a Sasuke en el aire deteniéndose momentáneamente en el vacío cuando sus armas chocan con la de él -No pensé que estuvieras tan ansioso por morir- se mofa al tener al joven frente a ella -Sabes que los genjutsus hace mucho que no funcionan conmigo- añade divertida al notar un intento de hacerla caer en uno cuando cruzó miradas con él -No es sólo por los ojos de tu hermano y lo sabes- agrega mientras ambos caen rápidamente al desvanecerse el impulso de sus saltos. Empujándose mutuamente con sus espadas ambos shinobi regresan hacia sus compañeros de combate, Degei una serpiente de dos cabezas y Orion un gran zorro de dos colas.

-Tan callado como siempre- murmura la pelirroja observando a su adversario, aún un poco desubicada luego del pequeño salto temporal del que acababa de regresar.

-Regresaste… ¿Me encargo de Degei?- pregunta zorro tranquilo y ahora bastante confiado.

-Si, es mejor ir limpiando el lugar lo más rápido posible- responde asintiendo con la cabeza mientras desvía la mirada un segundo para asegurarse que las cosas estén ocurriendo como deberían y que no haya algún extraño suceso como una alianza de último momento "Naruto está peleando contra Pein, eso no me preocupa, pero Madara y Orochimaru…" reflexiona al ver que ambos hombres se encuentran frente a frente uno sobre Grafvitnir un imponente dragón rojo y el otro sobre su antigua invocación que fue reanimada con las habilidades de Kabuto: Manda.

-Me estás subestimando- exclama Sasuke al notar que la kunoichi no está completamente centrada en su batalla contra él, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

-Bueno, yo no soy la que tiene una invocación de segunda- ríe provocando que el muchacho se enfade más de lo que ya parecía estar "Estamos demasiado cerca de Konoha… esto tiene que terminar rápido antes que vengan a tratar de hacer algo y mueran inútilmente" se dice a si misma mirando fijamente a Sasuke a la vez que sus manos empiezan a emitir unas leves llamas de un intenso color rojo.

Sujetando fuertemente ambas espadas las lanza en dirección a Sasuke, el joven las evita en el aire, pero es golpeado por una gran bola de fuego emitida desde las manos de la kunoichi a la vez que las espadas terminan de caer y se clavan fuertemente contra el suelo. El cuerpo del muchacho cae carbonizado, pero la pelirroja no tiene la atención puesta en eso, sino parece estar buscando algo más "Esas son las malas costumbres de Orochimaru…" piensa con una sonrisa en el rostro al momento en que cae a tierra a unos metros de sus espadas "Esto va a durar demasiado si no logro mantenerlo en el campo de batalla permanentemente"

Para esos momentos su zorro se había lazado ya sobre Degei. La serpiente tiene una sola ventaja sobre el animal rojizo y esa es que puede utilizar sus dos cabezas además de su cola para atacar, mientras Orion no tiene sus colas tan hábiles para poder usarlas como miembros extras altamente eficientes en el ataque. Aunque a pesar de la ventaja numérica de miembros útiles el zorro es más grande que la serpiente y bastante más ágil que ésta por lo que logra evitar que lo enrosque o muerda mientras busca un buen ángulo para atacar procurando no aplastar a su dueña que se encuentra cerca de sus patas.

-Sasuke- llama tranquila caminando hacia sus espadas para recogerlas -Esta va a ser la última pelea que alguno de nosotros seis tenga, así que no me parece adecuado que juegues a ocultarte como Orochimaru… tú tienes otras habilidades más interesantes que me agradaría probar- continúa recuperando sus espadas -¿Qué es mejor?- pregunta aún sin rastros del Uchiha sonriendo mientras observa su reflejo en la hoja de una de sus armas -¿Una espada recta? ¿Dos espadas curvas? ¿O simplemente la habilidad de quien las empuña?- agrega dando un salto al sentir a su contrincante aparecer muy cerca de ella con su espada en las manos.

Mientras se desarrolla lo que parece será un combate de espadas acompañado en menor medida por técnicas ninjas y una serpiente que no aparenta tener muchas oportunidades contra el zorro, a no mucha distancia dentro del mismo claro una pelea bastante más confusa y explosiva se está llevando a cabo. Los oponentes parecen ser más de dos, en realidad se pueden contar doce.

Naruto se enfrenta contra los seis clones de Pein, el combate se ha divido en varias peleas entre los Kage bushing y los cuerpos del líder de Akatsuki. Una apariencia etérea envuelve a cada uno de los clones de Naruto, la energía que lo cubre tiene la apariencia de un zorro de cuatro colas y es de un color rojizo, aunque el cuerpo del ninja es completamente visible y deja apreciar lo acentuados que están los rasgos de su rostro, en especial sus ojos que son de color rojo con el iris alargado como si se tratase de los ojos de un animal.

Los intentos de Gamabunta por ayudar a Naruto se ven entorpecidos por la excesiva cantidad de movimiento, la mitad proveniente del muchacho al que desea ayudar y que por la acción no es capaz de distinguir si es que lastimaría al original en lugar de a un clon. En un instante aparece un Naruto extra en el combate impulsando a otro hacia el aire antes de detener el ataque de uno de los cuerpos de Pein. Los seis clones que se encontraban peleando generan en su mano derecha un rasengan elemental de viento combinado con el chakra que los cubre lo que le da una tonalidad roja a la esfera, al tener el jutsu listo tratan de impactarlo contra los cuerpos de Pein, éste logra hacer que sus cuerpos no reciban directamente el ataque y encuentren la mejor manera de esquivarlo al poder apreciar por completo el campo de batalla. Los rasengan chocan contra el suelo a la vez que se deshacen por el daño que reciben por el mismo ataque.

Con una densa nube de polvo y tierra que se levanta hacia el cielo Naruto trata de impulsarse hacia Gamabunta, pero es interceptado por una especie de lengua que se enrosca en su pierna y a pesar de dañarse por el chakra que lo cubre logra jalarlo hacia el suelo. En la tierra los cuerpos de Pein, algunos de ellos severamente dañados a pesar de no haber recibido el ataque de forma directa, se encuentran acompañados por seis invocaciones, una de ellas es quien sostiene a Naruto.

En el momento en que Pein planeaba reanudar el ataque una ola de aceite golpea a parte de los atacantes empapándolos y haciendo que caigan al suelo por la potencia con que fueron golpeados, Naruto aprovecha y utiliza una técnica de fuego, no necesita nada demasiado grande, pero con sólo una chispa el aceite se enciende cubriendo la zona y sacándolo del apuro por el momento. Regresando sobre Gamabunta controla el chakra que lo rodea para impedir que este comience a dañar al gran anfibio a la vez que descansa un poco, usar el rasengan a ese nivel, aunque sea generado por los clones e impida que dañe su cuerpo directamente no soluciona el problema de la cantidad de chakra que utiliza que sumado a tener que controlar el chakra del Kyuubi es una presión muy grande.

En tierra las llamas son contenidas por una gran corriente de viento que rodea a los que deberían de estar quemándose en esos momentos. Cuando las llamas terminan de consumir los cuerpos de Pein regresan la mirada hacia el portador del Kyuubi y nuevamente el ataque comienza.

Madara y Orochimaru se han mantenido observando a los otros cuatro, tranquilos sin apresurar demasiado el paso de las cosas. Con las otras dos batallas ya moviéndose a buen ritmo y los participantes relativamente centrados sólo en sus combates ambos ninjas cruzan miradas sonrientes y listos para comenzar con su pelea, una que al parecer ambos llevaban bastante tiempo esperando.

-Te ves demasiado confiado Madara… eso es peligroso- comenta Orochimaru sonriendo levemente -Desde que poseí el cuerpo de Kabuto hacerme daño se volvió algo bastante complicado- declara con un notorio exceso de confianza.

-Lo sé, pero eso no va a salvarte de una sorpresa que te tengo… ni tú vas a poder regenerarte a suficiente velocidad los ataques- responde el Uchiha tranquilo con un aire de curiosidad, sabe que Orochimaru es un shinobi de muchos recursos y al parecer vino a la pelea preparado para la ocasión.

-Que coincidencia… yo también te tengo una sorpresa- responde sin perder la confianza, tanto él como Madara se han caracterizado por todo el conflicto en dedicarse a mover a la gente a su beneficio así como en explotar al máximo las debilidades ajenas.

-Edo Tensei (Resurrection to the Impure World)- pronuncian ambos ninjas saltando hasta la tierra haciendo que en frente de cada uno aparezca un sarcófago de color amarillento que lentamente se abre dejando ver su contenido.

Orochimaru sonríe complacido cuando en frente de él una mujer de un largo cabello rojo se pone de pie bajo sus órdenes. Madara parece encontrar con gracia la invocación de Orochimaru mientras ve como de su sarcófago un hombre de cabello rubio da un paso al frente. Ambas invocaciones se encuentran pálidas, de cierta manera los cuerpos se ven un poco desgastados, pero los ojos de ambos ninjas invocados están alertas, lo suficiente como para que ninguno de los dos se quede demasiado cerca de quienes los invocaron quitándoles la oportunidad de tomar el control sobre sus cuerpos por completo.

Kushina se voltea velozmente, confundida, buscando con la vista lo último que lograba recordar en vida, a su hijo recién nacido. Orochimaru que se encontraba detrás de ella con una nota roja sujetada a un kunai listo para depositarla dentro de la kunoichi se detiene por unos instantes, no esperaba que la mujer reaccionara de manera tan rápida. Minato por su parte se ve bastante serio, está seguro de que debería de estar muerto luego de que selló al Kyuubi, pero el cambio de ambiente y el ver a su notoria pareja pelirroja al frente hacen que note que algo está mal. En el momento en que Madara se acerca para tomar control por completo del cuarto Hokage éste se mueve velozmente hacia un costado en cuanto sintió que tenía a alguien en su espalda, con una rápida mirada reconoce al ninja que trataba de insertarle un kunai en la cabeza y que lo acompaña algo bastante llamativo, un dragón rojo que parece estar algo impaciente y aburrido.

-No importa si estoy muerto y se te ocurrió revivirme, pero no voy a permitir que me claves un kunai en la cabeza- comenta mientras analiza un poco más la situación hasta que la voz femenina que escucha lo desconcentra temporalmente.

-¡Madara!- grita la pelirroja al posar la vista al frente, por unos segundos lo primero que pensó fue ir donde Minato, pero la presencia del Uchiha hace que cambie de opinión y emprenda inmediatamente un ataque en contra de él.

Orochimaru sonríe satisfecho, aunque no la tiene controlada al menos está haciendo la labor para la cual la invocó. Con una señal envía a Manda a que ataque también a Madara, pero la serpiente es interceptada por Grafvitnir que ya se encontraba harto de estar perdiendo el tiempo viendo como los humanos se dedicaban a pelear.

Minato está aún algo desubicado, acaba de ver pasar a una Kushina bastante molesta en frente de él para atacar a Madara, por un lado la intención de ayudarla pasa por su mente, pero hay algo más que lo perturba, Orochimaru que sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo no planea dejar al sannin sólo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Minato se encuentra frente a un sorprendido Orochimaru y comienza el combate entre ambos.

Los ataques de Kushina parecen obligar a Madara a mantenerse en constante movimiento, aunque por el momento parece poder mantenerse alejado de las constantes ráfagas de viento que la mujer utiliza a voluntad para impulsarse y tratar de golpear o desestabilizar al ninja. Orochimaru en contraste parece encontrarse en problemas bastante más graves, Minato es capaz de evitar cualquier intento de él por contenerlo quieto en un solo lugar y se ve incapaz de evitar los golpes certeros que son dados continuamente sobre su cuerpo.

A pesar de los constantes ataques de Minato Orochimaru aún se encuentra confiado, a pesar de estar gastando una buena cantidad de chakra puede regenerar casi instantáneamente cada herida que recibe su cuerpo. Minato observa preocupado a su enemigo, él conocía a Orochimaru y sabía que las habilidades que estaba mostrando le eran desconocidas ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Eran preguntas que deambulaban por su mente hasta que por breves instantes en un momento en que decide detener sus ataques contra Orochimaru logra apreciar el panorama completo de la batalla en la que se encuentra.

-Esa muchacha…- murmura al observar a Katt peleando contra Sasuke -¿Ese es Uchiha Itachi?- se pregunta confundido, recuerda a Katt y el muchacho con el que está peleando es sin duda un Uchiha y la imagen del pequeño Itachi viene a su mente por unos instantes, las invocaciones que los acompañan por más llamativas que sean no parecen causar tanto impacto en el cuarto Hokage. Los ojos de Minato parecen comprender mejor las cosas cuando los posa en la otra pelea, cuando logra ver a Gamabunta y cuando ve al muchacho rubio que está envuelto por lo que reconoce como el chakra del Kyuubi -…Naruto- susurra al verlo, con eso ya tiene una idea bastante clara de que ha pasado bastante tiempo.

-No tienes idea que está ocurriendo- interrumpe Orochimaru aprovechando para regenerarse aún más, preocupado por el estado en el que se encuentra su invocación, Manda parece no ser rival para Grafvitnir que con simplemente emprender vuelo consigue esquivar la mayor parte de ataques de la serpiente.

-No creas que voy a ayudarte, a diferencia de Kushina yo te considero más peligroso a ti- responde mirándolo bastante serio y alejando la vista de su hijo.

Orochimaru masculla algo entre dientes y luego levanta la voz en dirección a Kushina -Ataca su torso, aún no se recupera del ataque de la octava puerta que casi lo mata- dice sonriente provocando que Madara lo observe con odio.

Muy cerca de él el combate entre Kushina y Madara cambia un poco de rumbo luego de que la mujer acepta los consejos del sannin, Madara comienza a tener problemas para evadirla e incluso está comenzando a perder mucho terreno para su gusto. Madara de la nada se coloca más serio, estar en desventaja es algo que no lo complace en absoluto así que luego de meditarlo unos segundos la sonrisa regresa a su rostro, una sonrisa que perturba a Kushina.

-No tengo idea porque me estás atacando, yo no tengo a tu hijo- comenta con sorna notando como la mujer se detiene por unos instantes esperando a que el Uchiha diga algo más, lo que sea sobre el paradero de su hijo -A diferencia de Minato aún no has captado que es lo que está ocurriendo, ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo que buscas ya no es un recién nacido… además si esta cólera es por lo que te quité hace tanto deberías de reconsiderarlo porque considero que es bastante obvio el paradero de esa niña.

-¿Niña…?- pregunta dejando de mirar a Madara y notando por primera vez al resto de las energías de los que se encontraban presentes en el campo de batalla, pero que hasta el momento no había sido capaz de contemplar. La misma imagen que Minato observó se revela ante la kunoichi, pero a diferencia de él la mujer no logra quitar la vista de la pelirroja y el rubio que combaten a lo lejos.

-¡Katt!- grita Madara al notar que Kushina parece haber perdido por completo la concentración, por suerte la mujer parece sentir demasiado cerca la ausencia del niño que debió de haber tenido en los brazos antes de morir -¿Por qué no vienes y saludas a tus padres?- añade con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Kushina parece haber olvidado por completo que él no es alguien al que se debe de quitar la vista de encima.

Por breves instantes los cuatro shinobis que se encontraban en duelo se detienen a observar el combate de Madara y Orochimaru al que se han unido dos ninjas más, uno de ellos conocido por los cuatro, en cambio la kunoichi sólo es reconocible por Katt que aunque jamás había visto a la mujer tiene una idea bastante clara de quien es y porque Orochimaru la invocaría a ella para pelear contra Madara, desde hace bastante que Orochimaru deseaba enfrentar a Madara contra alguien con un chakra como el de él.

Sasuke regresa la vista a donde Katt quien se encuentra de pie, quieta, frente a él, el giro inesperado de cómo se realiza el combate entre Madara y Orochimaru parece haber perturbado un poco al muchacho, incluso ahora hay cosas de las cuales parece no estar enterado y que su instinto le indica que hay algo que está pasando por alto -Madara realmente está disfrutando esto- comenta la pelirroja regresando la vista hacia Sasuke -Namikaze Minato, el cuarto Hokage, a él ya lo conoces de tanto que debes de haber visto su rostro en el cerro… ¿No tienes idea quien es la mujer no es así?- pregunta observando con interés al Uchiha que simplemente la observa sin responder -Uzumaki Kushina- declara sonriendo levemente provocando que la mirada de Sasuke se desvié por unos segundos hacia Naruto -Parece que ya hiciste la suma, Naruto aún no la hace, nadie se ha tomado el trabajo de decirle y no ha tenido a su disposición ninguna fuente de donde se hubiera podido enterar- comenta tomando algo de aire aliviada de que Madara sólo la haya relacionado a ella con sus padres, no tiene idea como reaccionaría Naruto si se enterara, en especial en una situación tan tensa como en la que se encuentra -Tú y Naruto tienen una cosa en común… malos hermanos mayores.

El último comentario provoca automáticamente que Sasuke se vuelva a lanzar a pelear en contra de ella. La pelea de Naruto y Pein continúa estática por unos momentos más, Naruto parece haberse quedado inmóvil al escuchar lo que Madara gritó hacia Katt, la idea de que ella sea hija de un Hokage, del cuarto Hokage, simplemente hace que su sangre arda con más cólera de la que ya lo hacía cuando posaba su mirada en la figura de la pelirroja, no puede concebir que la descendencia de un Hokage haya sido quien diera muerte a Tsunade y quien abandonara Konoha cuando la villa estaba tan necesitada.

x x

En Konoha muchos ninjas empiezan a movilizarse por las calles, la villa se encuentra temblando cada cierto periodo de tiempo y los rumores empiezan a expandirse por las calles sin control. Las cosas están igual de alborotadas en el edificio del Hokage donde un ninja que se encontraba realizando sus guardias alrededor de Konoha fue testigo del inicio del enfrentamiento y regresó a la villa lo antes posible para informar.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunta Kakashi cuando aparece un ANBU en su oficina al costado de él -¿Realmente están los seis reunidos?

-Si- responde seriamente -Están demasiado cerca, en cualquier momento alguno podría decidir acercarse a la villa.

-¿Los seis?- repite preocupado, tenía la esperanza que el informe que recibió tuviera alguna falla o exageración, el tener a uno de ellos cerca ya era un peligro inminente, pero a los seis juntos era demasiado.

El ANBU asiente con la cabeza -Sasuke y Katt se están enfrentando en estos momentos, así como Pein y Naruto… lo que me preocupa son Madara y Orochimaru hace unos instantes…- explica el ninja con el rostro clavado en el horizonte como si estuviera observando lo que ocurre -Hay dos ninjas más ahí, pero…

-¿Dos más?

-Edo Tensei- aclara antes de continuar -Uno de los chakras de los cuerpos es similar al de Katt y Madara… el otro… el cuarto Hokage.

El ojo visible de Kakashi se cierra por unos instantes, ya antes Orochimaru había usado a los Hokage como armas, pero no esperaba que se repitiera de nuevo -¿Ambos por Orochimaru?

-No, la mujer fue invocada por Orochimaru, al cuarto lo invocó Madara- corrige sin moverse de su lugar.

Kakashi baja la vista por unos instantes, la idea de que su maestro se encuentre en ese combate además que la mujer es muy probable que se trate de Kushina, sólo hace que su preocupación aumente, él sabe que Naruto no está enterado sobre sus orígenes, si se entera en la mitad de la pelea los efectos en sus emociones son impredecibles, pero está seguro de que nada bueno saldrá de todo eso. Kumori también parece pensar lo mismo, el control de Naruto sobre el Kyuubi se basa mucho en su estado anímico, es cierto que con los años ha aprendido a controlarlo a pesar de encontrarse enojado, pero una emoción demasiado fuerte en un punto que Naruto jamás había conseguido llenar podría desencadenar algo muy peligroso.

x x

Minato observa por unos segundos como los otros cuatro shinobi se detienen, lo que sea que provocó a Madara a gritar eso no puede ser bueno, sin pensarlo Minato golpea con un rasengan a Orochimaru que no pudo ver el ataque por la velocidad con el que el ninja se acercó a él. A la vez Madara acumula una extraña energía negra y la lanza contra Kushina que queda envuelta en la oscuridad. Orochimaru observa eso y maldice, la victoria parece estar ya asegurada en las manos de Madara, en el momento en que Minato voltea la vista en un intento por ayudar a Kushina una ráfaga de fuego negro lo envuelve junto con Orochimaru y lo que quedaba de Manda, mientras las orbes doradas del dragón los observan satisfechos.

Madara sonríe, su dragón acaba de terminar con Orochimaru aunque está seguro que su pequeña obra aún se encuentra en movimiento, sabe que Minato es demasiado rápido para caer en algo como eso. Cerrando los ojos espera a que el rubio trate de venir por él y cuando lo siente simplemente sonríe y voltea en la dirección quedando frente al rostro adolorido del Hokage.

-Te olvidaste que yo te invoqué y si lo deseo puedo des-invocarte- aclara en un tono de superioridad siendo lo último que el cuerpo de Minato logra escuchar antes de caer inerte al suelo.

Katt observa como Kushina y Minato junto con Orochimaru y Manda acaban de caer, realmente no esperaba eso, aunque sabía que Madara no iba a perder esperaba que fuera algo más lenta su victoria, Orochimaru jugó mal su carta, traer a Kushina a la vida con ella y Naruto cerca sólo provocarían que Madara utilizara los sentimientos de la kunoichi a su favor para distraerla, además esa criatura que lo está acompañando es demasiado fuerte, ese fuego negro parece demasiado efectivo. Meditándolo un poco Katt decide que va a tener que terminar su batalla ahora, no puede perder más el tiempo con Sasuke, necesita mantener ocupado a Madara y rogar porque Naruto venza a Pein y decida atacar a Madara sin perder el control sobre el Kyuubi ya después vería ella para escapar del rubio si era posible "Primero necesito capturar por unos segundos a Sasuke" piensa preparándose para lo que sabe es una jugada algo riesgosa, en especial si luego planea enfrentarse a Madara.

La espada de Sasuke se clava muy cerca del estómago de Katt, una pequeña sonrisa se deja ver en el rostro del muchacho al acertar el primer golpe preciso con las espadas, pero no dura demasiado, la mujer clava las suyas en el piso, cruzadas, y las junta a la altura del arma de él haciendo que estas queden como soportes para que no la mueva y utiliza un jutsu de tierra que envuelve las piernas del Uchiha endureciéndose hasta formar roca sólida.

Ahora con la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se impulsa hacia atrás librándose de la espada que la había conseguido herir -Dije que pelearíamos en serio, nunca dije que pelearía justamente- susurra con la mirada puesta en el joven mientras asciende en un salto y se posa sobre la cabeza de su zorro "Madara no puede quedarse libre sin pelear con nadie o va a mover las cosas a su favor"

Sasuke la observa con rabia y busca con la mirada a su invocación. Con algo de desesperación nota como los restos de su serpiente se encuentran esparcidos detrás del zorro, solo una de las cabezas es reconocible el resto esta demasiado chamuscado o disperso en las cercanías.

-Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llegas…- anuncia la pelirroja realizando una secuencia de sellos, esto parece captar la atención no sólo del Uchiha capturado sino también de Madara que observa con curiosidad -Shinzui kankei (Soul connection)- al terminar la secuencia el pelo rojizo que recubre al zorro comienza a erizarse y puede sentirse en el ambiente como una gran corriente de energía emanando de cada parte del cuerpo del gran zorro fluye en dirección hasta la kunoichi.

Sasuke retoma la compostura, no planea quedarse mirando que es lo que la pelirroja traicionera planea hacerle. Con una rápida y corta secuencia de handseals su cuerpo comienza a emitir descargas eléctricas, algunas dirigidas hacia el gran zorro que las recibe directamente y otras hacia la roca sólida que lo sujeta.

La energía palpitante que emana la gran invocación rodea el cuerpo de su dueña dejando ver una acumulación de chakra alrededor de ella, mezclándose con su propio chakra -Muy lento Sasuke…- susurra Katt saltando para acomodarse directamente sobre el muchacho a la vez que el zorro se impulsa fuertemente en dirección contraria alejándose del lugar.

La dirección del ataque de Sasuke cambia radicalmente al verla rodeada por lo que parece ser la energía del zorro, los rayos van directamente hacia ella, tratar de liberarse tomará más tiempo que atacarla y deshabilitar lo que sea que planee. A la vez que los rayos se dirigen hacia arriba todo el chakra acumulado empieza a tomar forma, la forma de una gran masa de fuego que avanza velozmente hacia el suelo chocando y anulando los rayos de Sasuke. Consecutivamente el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo del Uchiha es golpeado por una ola de fuego que no deja de avanzar hasta secar por completo la energía que usa como combustible.

La mirada de un golpeado Naruto por una agobiante batalla se desvía, al igual que la de su atacante, en dirección al potente ataque, los ojos del joven se abren sorprendidos por la magnitud, en especial cuando el polvo se asienta y deja ver varios cráteres centrados en el mismo lugar con los resto de alguien en el centro. Los ojos de Naruto se cierran por unos instantes y al volver a abrirlos una fuerte ola de chakra envuelve a los cuerpos aún activos de Pein.

Cólera, eso es lo que ha llenado por completo los ojos del muchacho que no permite que el líder de Akatsuki escape de su chakra, su nivel inferior como ninja contra Pein sumado al ataque que acaba de presenciar en ese instante además del poder que Madara posee con su contrato con dragones hace que entienda lo que el Bijuu había estado murmurando en su mente durante todo ese tiempo, sin el poder completo que él puede ofrecerle jamás llegará a ganar esa pelea. Con el sol terminando de ocultarse en el horizonte dando paso a la noche, bajo la vigilante mirada de Madara y observando como el zorro de dos colas recoge a su dueña en el medio del aire, una inmensa cantidad de chakra crea una gran explosión llevándose a su paso a Pein y a Gamabunta, que se encontraba aún terminando de deshacerse de las invocaciones de Pein.

x x

-Esa fue una explosión muy fuerte- comenta preocupada una mujer de cabello rosa sujeto con una cola mientras observa a Kakashi, acompañada por varios ninjas que se encuentra reunidos en la oficina del Hokage.

-Lo sé- responde él mirando de soslayo a Kumori que se encuentra de pie a su costado -Hanabi…- añade cambiando la dirección de su mirada hacia la joven.

La joven Hyuuga se encuentra callada con la mirada quieta en dirección a donde ocurre el combate, su byakugan está activado, pero desde que empezó a observar se encontraba en silencio. No habían pasado más de unos diez minutos desde que llegó el aviso de ese combate y desde que los movimientos ocasionados por las ondas de las técnicas provocaban fuertes temblores en la villa. Kakashi había ordenado una reunión de emergencia con los jonins que estaban a cargo de los grupos de combate en la villa.

-Hanabi…- insiste al no recibir respuesta.

-Orochimaru… Pein y Sasuke están muertos- declara fríamente provocando que algunas sensaciones encontradas en algunos de los presentes.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Kakashi en cierto aspecto aliviado de que haya sido Sasuke el que acabó muerto y no Katt, aunque sabe que no puede dejar que eso se note, en especial con Sakura presente que parece bastante confundida sobre como tomar la noticia y por el hecho de que Katt es considerada una amenaza al igual que cualquiera de los otros.

-El último ataque de Katt fue directo contra Sasuke, no logró escapar a tiempo… y Naruto…- explica deteniéndose unos instantes -Tenemos un problema, casi no distingo a Naruto del Kyuubi creo que perdió el control por completo.

-O está muy cerca de hacerlo- interrumpe la voz de Kumori, que se encontraba callado simplemente esperando junto a Kakashi.

-¿Naruto…?- repite Sakura bajando un poco la mirada y cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, la idea de que Naruto perdiera el control era algo que estaba bastante presente en su mente desde que el joven abandonó la villa -¿Qué debemos de hacer?- pregunta levantando la mirada -Si alguno de esos tres decide venir a atacarnos cuando terminen…

-Ni Katt o Madara van a venir, ellos esperarán estar en mejor estado antes de hacer algo más… Naruto… si es el Kyuubi es probable que sí se dirija hacia la villa a atacar- explica Kakashi bastante serio con la mirada al frente -No importa quien venga, tenemos que proteger Konoha a toda costa mientras evacuamos a la gente, no es seguro que la villa se mantenga con los habitantes. Cualquiera que se acerque de manera hostil a la villa debe de ser eliminado- concluye el Hokage.

-Eso incluye a Naruto... o a Katt- añade mirando a Kakashi que asiente con la cabeza, a diferencia de Sakura él conoce a Katt y sabe que no va a ir en un ataque suicida contra la villa, no como probablemente Naruto lo haga si es que sale vencedor de esa pelea.

Muchos murmullos recorren la habitación, esperaban una orden como esa, pero no esperaban que fuera pronunciada desde quien había sido amiga de uno de los tres -Si alguno no está seguro o dispuesto a enfrentarse a Naruto es mejor que no participe en la pelea y ayude con la evacuación, no podemos permitirnos errores- concluye Kakashi observando con cierta satisfacción que ninguno de los presentes decide retirarse.

-¿Cómo contendremos a Naruto?- pregunta uno de los presentes, una cosa es tener la intensión y otra es tener los medios.

Kakashi coloca sus manos sobre unos pergaminos viejos que se encuentran en su escritorio -Son los textos sobre los Bijuu, algunos son de la villa, otros de Suna y algunos fueron los extraídos por Ino cuando estuvo infiltrada en Akatsuki- explica Kakashi bastante serio -Si el Kyuubi escapa del cuerpo de Naruto o toma el control por completo habrá que sellarlo nuevamente en otra persona.

-Kakashi-sensei- interrumpe Sakura dando unos pasos al frente visiblemente preocupada -El que realice esa técnica…

-Morirá, eso lo sé, pero si el Kyuubi se libera no habrá otra opción. Desde que Naruto se fue estuve estudiando los pergaminos, los de Akatsuki en especial…

-Pero en dónde lo sellaría- cuestiona otro ninja.

-No tiene porque ser un niño, puede ser una persona adulta capaz de mantener al margen sus emociones, además el sellado sería completo, no permitiré que el chakra del Bijuu se fusione con el del cuerpo en el que se encuentre- responde Kakashi de manera indirecta -No interesa en el cuerpo de quien sea, si el Kyuubi se libera lo sellaré en quien esté más cerca.

-Eso es si Naruto sale vencedor- interviene Kumori que había estado casi en completo silencio durante toda la conversación.

-En caso sea Katt o Madara no creo que tengamos tantos problemas, ambos pueden causar mucho daño, pero no son el Kyuubi- responde mirando al resto de ninjas -Por ahora hay que prepararnos para el peor escenario y ese es que Naruto pierda el control por completo y venga a Konoha.

Los ninjas abandonan la habitación a excepción de Kumori y Sakura -Kakashi-sensei… si hace eso y Katt no logra salir viva…- comenta la Kunoichi un tanto triste.

-No pensé que te preocuparas por Katt- responde sonriendo levemente.

-No es eso, pero…

x x

La imagen demoníaca donde ya no es visible la figura de Naruto es lo único que Katt observa, está preocupada, hacía ya mucho que Naruto no perdía el control sobre el Kyuubi y ahora son seis colas las que se mecen detrás de él mientras posa su mirada sobre Katt y Madara al parecer decidiendo sus movimientos. El Uchiha parece estar extrañamente satisfecho y se coloca sobre Grafvitnir, el dragón por su lado parece haber cobrado algo de interés al ver la figura de Naruto.

-Recuerda, yo no he matado a nadie de los que tú aprecias- comenta Madara confiando en que los recuerdos y emociones de Naruto aún marquen el curso de la acción que tome el Kyuubi en cierta medida.

Katt que se encuentra posada sobre Orion sabe que se encuentra demasiado cerca de Konoha como para dejar que el Kyuubi ande libre "Kakashi ya debe de haber empezado a evacuar la villa" se dice a si misma tratando de bloquear de su cabeza la preocupación que le genera saber lo cerca que está esa cosa de su pequeña a la que había dejado al cuidado de su padre "No la dejé en Konoha para que al final el Kyuubi la termine matando" -Orion… ve a Konoha en caso el Kyuubi trate de acercarse- ordena la pelirroja dando un salto al frente antes de que el zorro expresara su inconformidad con seguir esa orden.

La kunoichi se impulsa y usando en esta ocasión su propio chakra se envuelve en unas llamas rojas generadas por su propia energía, la velocidad con la que se acerca es inmensa y el fuego sirve como protección que repele los ataques del chakra rojo de Naruto. Madara observa satisfecho la escena, está seguro de que Naruto es el que vencerá y luego él conseguirá al Kyuubi de una vez, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para conseguir al último de los bijuu. Envuelta en su propio chakra Katt golpea al cuerpo de Naruto desestabilizándolo un poco, lo suficiente como para posarse en frente de él y dar un golpe más, uno que eleva a ambos hacia el cielo dejando en el camino la silueta de un dragón de fuego. Katt deja que el jutsu continúe llevando a Naruto aún más alto mientras ella empieza a descender.

Cae al suelo, no parecen haber rastros de Naruto por ningún lado cosa que extraña a la mujer y por unos instantes preocupan a Madara. Katt observa impaciente la escena sabe que ese ataque no debería de destruir al Kyuubi, quizás podría matar a Naruto, pero no si el chakra del bijuu estaba presente. De improvisto desde el cielo un rayo de luz parece caer directamente hacia donde se encuentra, un ataque proveniente del Kyuubi que se encuentra intacto en el aire, el ataque parece simplemente haberlo elevado sin causarle ningún daño real.

Katt observa sin tratar de escapar, luego de la pelea contra Sasuke y el último ataque no tiene suficiente energía como para escapar a tiempo, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable una sombra se posa sobre ella cubriendo el ataque con su cuerpo. El gran zorro de dos colas se había interpuesto en el camino del ataque cubriéndolo por completo y desplomándose en el suelo con una gran herida abierta en su espalda.

La pelirroja se queda quieta observando el cuerpo de Orion, la invocación había sido su compañero desde más de quince años atrás, el único que había estado con ella durante todos los movimientos que muchos consideraron erráticos en su vida. Acercándose lentamente hasta tocar el pelaje no puede asimilar la idea de que Orion haya caído antes que ella, le había ordenado que fuera para Konoha en cuanto ella muriera cualquiera que lo deseara podría firmar un contrato con él y podría ayudar en Konoha, no se suponía que muriera ahí -…Y menos cubriéndome…- susurra con la mirada baja captando a medias lo que estaba ocurriendo, la idea de perder a su zorro parece haberla dejado fuera de si por unos instantes.

Una energía a sus espaldas hace que reacciones y se encuentre cara a cara con el deformado rostro de lo que es ahora Naruto, el chakra del Kyuubi la sostiene de la cintura mientras lentamente empieza a quemar esa zona "Si esta cosa llega a Konoha" piensa horrorizada al ver como la criatura ha ganado una cola más. Con sus últimas fuerzas extiende una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Naruto y empieza a hacer fluir algo de su chakra.

Observando a una distancia prudencial Madara parece sonreír un poco -¿Jutsu curativo?- se pregunta intrigado por lo que está viendo, hasta que un gemido emitido por el Kyuubi hace que entienda lo que está ocurriendo -Esa cosa… por eso el cuerpo de Itachi estaba en tan mal estado y Orochimaru no pudo usarlo…- comenta algo sorprendido al ver como la zona donde Katt aplica el chakra empieza a carcomerse como si estuviera aplicándose una especie de ácido.

Un rugido por parte de la bestia y el chakra alrededor de él provoca una pequeña explosión que termina con Katt antes de que continúe haciéndole más daño. Madara observa satisfecho lo que tiene al frente, todos muertos excepto por Naruto. Acercándose con cuidado listo para pelear al lado de su dragón Madara se posa en frente del Kyuubi -Naruto, me sorprendes, no te creí capaz de matar a tu propia hermana- comienza a decir con la intención de desconcentrar a lo que quede del muchacho, pero se detiene al ver como los ojos de la criatura parecen comenzar a temblar, a observar sus manos y el lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos terminó con la vida de Katt, luego su cabeza gira velozmente hacia donde están los restos de la pelea de Orochimaru. La débil mente de Naruto que aún se encontraba tratando de no ser asimilada por completo simplemente no logra soportarlo, si Katt es su hermana quiere decir que los dos cuerpos con los que Orochimaru y Madara estaban jugando eran sus padres, los padres a los que nunca conoció y que incluso en esa extraña segunda oportunidad no fue capaz de defender o siquiera tratar de hacerlo.

Un grito mucho más potente es emitido desde el Kyuubi mientras una octava cola empieza a crecer y Madara comprende que tal vez cometió un error -No lo sabía…- murmura preocupado al observar como a pesar de que acaba de crecer otra cola el chakra no se ha estabilizado.

-Eres un idiota- murmura Grafvitnir -Acabas de hacer que lo que quedaba del muchacho desaparezca- añade analizando la situación, sabe que el Kyuubi en todo su potencial es un adversario demasiado fuerte, un adversario del cual no tendría opción más que escapar y no planea esperar a que lo humillen para hacerlo -Estas solo en esto Madara, no planeo arriesgarme por un error tuyo- concluye antes de desaparecer y abandonar a Madara a su suerte que observa como el Kyuubi posa una furiosa mirada sobre él.

x x

-¡Papá!- exclama una pequeña genin de doce años, cabello plateado y ojos ámbar entrando de golpe en la oficina del Hokage -¿Es verdad?- pregunta respirando agitada, al parecer había venido corriendo por un buen trecho.

-Sayuri…- susurra Kakashi al ver a la pequeña acercarse a él mientras Kumori retrocede unos pasos para darles algo de espacio.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Que los temblores son por una pelea y que mamá está ahí?- insiste poniéndose en frente de su padre -¿Vas a ir?- pregunta al no recibir respuesta y tomar el silencio como un si.

-Hay que evacuar Konoha- explica observando por la ventana.

-Pero… ¿mamá?- murmura apretando fuertemente los puños -Escuché que Naruto-san está ahí también… él va a tratar de matarla…- dice esperando alguna reacción de su padre.

-Tienes que ir con los otros genin fuera de Konoha escoltando a los civiles- indica sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas -Ustedes no están al nivel de una pelea como esta y los habitantes de la villa necesitan protección.

-No puedes hacer que lleve gente fuera de Konoha con mamá tan cerca- reclama frustrada acercándose hasta el costado de él -Además yo no voy a irme si no estamos juntos.

En ese momento Kakashi observa un fuerte brillo en la dirección donde ocurre la pelea casi sin pensarlo se voltea, sujeta a su hija y se aleja de la ventana cubriéndola con su cuerpo antes de que los vidrios estallen por una poderosa explosión en las cercanías. Kumori que también vino venir la explosión imitó al Hokage en lo que respecta a alejarse de las lunas. Unos segundos después la pequeña abre los ojos, su padre aún la está cubriendo y abrazando fuertemente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-La situación es mala, sólo queda uno- interrumpe Kumori haciendo que el Hokage regrese la vista dentro de la habitación.

-¿Quién está viniendo?- pregunta suponiendo que ese último movimiento fue el final de la batalla.

-Na… el Kyuubi- responde Kumori observando en dirección a donde estuvieron las lunas unos segundos atrás -Aún está en el cuerpo de Naruto, pero… no creo que quede mucho de él.

Por entre el abrazo de su padre Sayuri observa a Kumori, no entiende como está afirmando algo que hasta el momento no se puede ver desde ese lugar, la única que hacía cosas como esas era su sensei, Hanabi. Pero sus pensamientos cambian al realmente comprender lo que el ANBU había mencionado, levanta la mirada para ver a su padre y luego gira la cabeza en dirección a Kumori -¿Mi mamá?- pregunta bajando un poco la vista y respirando despacio en un intento por controlar sus ojos que empezaban a humedecerse lentamente.

Kakashi cierra los ojos por unos instantes, no quiere tener que responder eso, no hay necesidad de que lo haga, su hija es capaz de entender o al menos eso le había parecido hasta ese día. La pequeña siempre había estado con la idea de que su madre regresaría, a pesar de los tantos comentarios negativos que escuchaba. Su padre había alimentado esa esperanza de alguna manera, él mismo jamás había aceptado los comentarios que llenaban las calles de Konoha y cuando hablaba sobre Katt podía notarse cierta tristeza, pero no odio o temor como el que podía sentirse en el resto de personas, incluso personas cercanas al entorno del Hokage como Sakura que no podía olvidar el incidente con Tsunade, Kumori era una excepción siempre estaba cerca de Kakashi y aunque no se inclinaba positivamente a Katt tampoco parecía verla de forma negativa.

-¿Kumori?- insiste al ver que no consigue respuesta por parte de su padre.

-Se está acercando- es lo único que dice el ANBU dirigiéndose al Hokage.

-Necesito que vayas con los genin también- interrumpe Kakashi haciendo que el hombre se sorprenda un poco -Si peleas es posible que distraigas a muchos… Neji, además quiero asegurarme que Sayuri esté a salvo.

-¿Neji?- susurra confundida observando al ANBU, ese es el nombre del primo de su sensei que falleció a manos de Madara años atrás -¿Vas a dejarme?- pregunta Sayuri soltándose de los brazos de su padre y alejándose un poco -Mamá está muerta… y…

En ese momento Sayuri trata de retroceder al sentir un veloz movimiento con el que Kumori se sitúa en frente de ella, a pesar de haberlo sentido no logra alejarse de él. Sin mayores problemas el ANBU coloca una de sus manos sobre la frente de la genin dejándola inconsciente -No hagas esto más difícil para tu padre- es lo último que escucha antes de ser sujetada por el ninja momentos antes de caer al suelo.

-Con Madara muerto ya no tiene sentido que te sigas ocultando, pero en un momento como este tu presencia más que ayudar haría que muchos perdieran la concentración por la sorpresa- explica Kakashi acercándose y cargando a su hija.

Kumori niega con la cabeza -Sayuri no va a tomar esto bien, está demasiado apegada a ti, incluso de cierta manera lo estaba a Katt, a pesar de que nunca estuvo cerca de ella.

-No hay muchas opciones, no puede quedarse aquí y yo no puedo abandonar Konoha en una situación como esta… aunque lo hiciera el Kyuubi en algún momento podría afectarnos, es mejor enfrentarlo ahora que hay más gente para debilitarlo- aclara Kakashi sin quitarle la mirada a su hija, no quiere dejarla, pero lo último que desea es ponerla en peligro manteniéndola a su lado -No pude hacer nada por Katt, pero no voy a dejar que Sayuri salga lastimada de todo esto.

Neji observa por unos momentos al Kakashi que se mantiene de pie con su hija inconsciente en los brazos -Veré que la evacuación esté procediendo como se debe… luego vendré por Sayuri- dice saliendo de la habitación dejando al hombre solo con su hija al menos por unos minutos, quizás los últimos.

x x

-Naruto…- susurra tristemente observando desde la muralla de la villa la figura envuelta en chakra rojo que se aproxima a toda velocidad, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y ella sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer si la villa se encontraba en peligro.

-¿Sakura-san?- pregunta un ninja que se encuentra a su costado esperando la orden para empezar a movilizar a los grupos de ataque.

-Tenemos que impedir que continúe avanzando y entre a la villa… prosigan según el plan- indica la kunoichi sin quitar la mirada del frente y de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Con la orden de avanzar ya dada, varios grupos de ninjas bajan por la muralla a darle el encuentro al Bijuu bajo la triste mirada de la kunoichi de cabellos rosa. Sabe que esa noche no sólo perderá lo que queda de su amigo sino también muchas vidas que no podrá salvar cuando el combate empiece, ella ya había vivido en carne propia lo que era un golpe dado por ese chakra rojizo y varios terminarán envueltos por él. Dando una última mirada al Kyuubi voltea para encontrarse con un grupo bastante grande de médicos ninja listos para integrarse al campo de batalla cuando ella lo ordene.

El choque contra la amenazante criatura es el paso más difícil de todos, los primeros ataques son los que decidirán si son capaces de frenarlo o simplemente pasará por encima de ellos matándolos o ignorándolos. Algunos grupos se alejan un poco para rodear a la criatura y atacarlo desde la espalda, mientras un grupo bastante numeroso se detiene para comenzar sus ataques. A la cabeza del grupo que espera al Kyuubi se encuentra un joven de cabello y ojos oscuros que inmediatamente invoca a un mono un poco más grande que él.

-El Kyuubi nuevamente…- lamenta la invocación con aire preocupado -¿Estás seguro que podrás pelear contra él Konohamaru?

-Si, defender Konoha es la prioridad… eso ya no es Naruto- responde bastante serio -Hay que detenerlo por unos instantes Enma- añade observando al mono que luego de asentir con la cabeza se transforma en un gran báculo negro.

Sujetando a Enma transformado se dirige directamente contra el Kyuubi dejando atrás al resto de shinobis. Unos metros antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto Konohamaru da un salto, quedando por encima del chakra que envuelve el cuerpo y lanzando el báculo en dirección a la criatura.

-Kongou Rouheki (Indestructible Prison Wall)- se escucha decir a la voz del mono proveniente del báculo, instantáneamente el objeto se replica varias veces y luego se alinean formando una especie de jaula conteniendo momentáneamente al Kyuubi.

La respuesta de la criatura no se hace esperar y expandiendo su chakra logra librarse de la prisión, pero esos escasos segundos en que se encontró quieto fueron usados por los otros ninjas para lanzar varios ninjutsus elementales sobre él. El grupo que estaba rodeándolo logra llegar haciendo que el Kyuubi divida su atención. Aprovechando que no se encuentra centrado en un solo enemigo un grupo de serpientes emergen desde la tierra y sujetan fuertemente a Naruto, la fuente de estas es Anko que se encuentra envuelta por las marcas negras del sello maldito de Orochimaru, cosa que parece reforzar su jutsu e impedir que sea quemado instantáneamente.

Posándose en frente aparece Hanabi con el byakugan activado y con la intención de tratar de cortar el flujo de chakra, al estar aún dentro del cuerpo de Naruto necesita usar sus tenketsus como camino para controlar el cuerpo, si se bloquean el chakra estará inútil por unos instantes hasta que fuerce la salida, suficiente tiempo como para matar a Naruto. Con Naruto sujetado por las serpientes Hanabi intenta realizar su ataque, cada golpe provoca un dolor muy intenso en sus dedos y manos que al entrar en contacto con el chakra son fuertemente quemados. Antes de lograr llegar a la mitad del ataque Hanabi se ve obligada a retirarse, no por el dolor sino por el movimiento inusual en el chakra que a los pocos segundos se vuelve en un horrible espectáculo de extensiones rojizas que atacan a voluntad propia a varios ninjas, incluso los que no están tan cerca.

La batalla es complicada, el cuerpo de Naruto no es un blanco tan grande como lo sería el Kyuubi, a pesar de ser muy llamativo por el vibrante color rojo que lo envuelve no es un objetivo sencillo. La velocidad de movimientos, la potencia de los golpes y el chakra actuando como un ente diferente empiezan a cobrar víctimas casi de inmediato, los primeros en caer son los menos experimentados o los que dejaron que las dudas o inseguridades nublaran su juicio por unos segundos. Desde lo alto de la muralla Sakura observa, la mitad de los heridos mueren casi instantáneamente al ser envueltos por el chakra, los otros son impulsados varios metros por el aire al ser golpeados. De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Naruto se impulsa hacía el cielo, con una asombrosa velocidad, en dirección a la muralla pasando por encima de los ninjas que se encontraban combatiéndolo.

-Udon… atiendan sólo a los que se puedan salvar- ordena la kunoichi endureciendo su mirada y observando de soslayo al muchacho de lentes que asiente con la cabeza.

Sin necesidad de siquiera pensarlo, se impulsa con el chakra acumulado en sus pies derrumbando una parte de la sección de la muralla donde se encontraba y apareciendo en el aire al frente de Naruto. Apretando con fuerza su puño derecho y emanando una gran cantidad de chakra azulado logra darle un potente golpe que envía al cuerpo de su amigo, junto a la energía que lo rodea, hasta la tierra formando un gran cráter e impidiendo, al menos por unos segundos más, que esa criatura se acerque a Konoha y dando tiempo a que los ninjas se reagrupen para seguir atacando. En una situación como esta no puede darse el lujo de estar al margen de la batalla a pesar de la cantidad de ninjas ofensivos que se encuentran atacando en esos instantes, la gente que esté demasiado grave simplemente no sobrevivirá, de nada sirve que se dedique incontables y valiosos minutos en tratar de impedir que mueran, apoyando activamente en el combate está ayudando a que hayan menos bajas y los otros médicos pueden encargarse de quienes estén heridos.

Al momento en que toca el suelo la visión del rostro casi irreconocible de Naruto aparece en frente de ella, sin ningún daño por el golpe que le propinó segundos atrás. En ese instante un gran brazo la protege parte del ataque permitiéndole impulsarse varios metros en dirección contraria observando una gran cantidad de armas que acaban de cubrir por completo al Kyuubi. Con varios metros de distancia entre ella y la criatura nota como los ninjas que habían quedado atrás por el repentino intento de ingresar del Kyuubi ya habían logrado retomar sus posiciones de ataque.

Rápidamente observa su mano derecha, su guante ha desaparecido y su mano parece como si hubiera sido bañada en alcohol y prendida en llamas, buscando con la mirada nota a Chouji que no se encuentra en mejores condiciones luego de cubrirle el último ataque con su brazo. Logrando realizar los handseals necesarios a una gran velocidad su mano derecha empieza a emitir el chakra verdoso característico en los jutsus médicos y comienza a regenerarse lentamente, demasiado lento para su gusto.

El combate contra el Kyuubi prosigue cuando este derrite todo el armamento que lo cubría, ella sólo necesita unos segundos más para poder empezar a golpear con esa mano nuevamente, no la necesita completamente curada. Al frente puede ver muchos rostros conocidos tratar de hacer algo, aunque nada parece dar resultado, simplemente están entreteniéndolo, haciendo tiempo para que la gente que no pueda pelear escape y para que el Hokage termine las preparaciones de lo que cree es la única opción para contener el problema.

Cuando logra mover los dedos con algo de facilidad se pone de pie, lista para ir nuevamente a atacar al Kyuubi -Tsunade-shishou…- susurra observando el chakra verdoso de su mano, lamentándose no haber estado lista para aprender la técnica más grande de la Sannin mientras esta estaba viva -No es lo mismo, pero…- murmura haciendo que ambas manos estén rodeadas por su jutsus curativo.

Juntándose con algunos otros ninjas que podían tratar de pelear cerca de la criatura empieza atacarlo constantemente, cada golpe contra el chakra que envuelve a Naruto causa gran daño en sus puños que por el jutsu que los rodea se regeneran lentamente, no tan aprisa o efectivamente como la técnica de su maestra lo haría, pero le dan la oportunidad de poder atacarlo a su máximo. Estar tan cerca de Naruto es algo complicado, no es solamente le cuesta atacarlo, también es evitar el impredecible chakra, que por el momento parece estar ocupándose de las molestias que atacan de lejos tratando de sujetarlo con cadenas invocadas.

-¡Sakura, Hanabi, salgan de ahí!- grita de improvisto Konohamaru acompañado por Enma su invocación, antes que unas extrañas esferas de chakra, generadas por los apéndices en movimiento que brotan del cuerpo de Naruto, empiecen a flotar en el aire e inmediatamente generen una intensa luz, seguida de una gran explosión que se extiende por varios metros, envolviendo a todos los que se encontraban peleando contra el Kyuubi.

x x

-¿Estás bien Sayuri-san?- pregunta un muchacho de su edad, de cabello negro deteniéndose y acomodándola bien en su espalda.

-Kiyoshi…- susurra observando el lugar donde se encuentra, puede escuchar y ver bastante gente de Konoha moviéndose tan rápido como pueden por entre los árboles, adelante de todo el grupo distingue la figura de Kumori dando indicaciones a algunos genins "La gente de la villa…" piensa manteniendo los ojos entre abiertos.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Momentos antes de proceder con la evacuación Kumori-san me encargó que te llevara- pregunta el joven esperando una respuesta mientras la gente continúa avanzando.

-Nada…- responde acomodándose antes de generar una descarga eléctrica a través de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho provocando que éste caiga inconsciente al suelo llamando la atención de algunas personas por el sonido de la caída, por suerte el ataque fue directamente al interior del cuerpo del chico y no llegó a ser visto por la gente que estaba más preocupada por alejarse. Con algo de dificultad Sayuri se pone de pie y revisa al muchacho -Se desmayó, ayúdenme a llevarlo- indica haciendo que un par de personas lo lleven mientras ella empieza a quedarse atrás hasta ver una oportunidad para alejarse del grupo regresando hacia Konoha con los pensamientos puestos en una sola persona: su padre. Cuando logra ver parte de la muralla de la villa nota un gran destello desde el lado opuesto, seguido de una explosión -Papá...- susurra muy preocupada acelerando el paso.

Acercándose a gran velocidad y también notando la explosión se acerca Neji, aún con la máscara puesta sobre su rostro ya la ha llevado demasiados años como para no haberla adoptado como parte de él -Imprudente…- murmura observando con su byakugan como el único chakra llamativo que continúa activo se mueve con rapidez dentro de Konoha y maldiciéndose por no haber previsto que la pequeña atacaría a quien fuera que la estuviera alejándola de su padre -Tengo que sacarla antes de que se acerque a la zona de combate.

x x

Observando como los últimos halcones mensajeros se alejan en diferentes direcciones, con el aviso de lo ocurrido en Konoha en sus patas, Kakashi cierra un pergamino bastante antiguo que había terminado de leer. Sintiendo la cercanía del Kyuubi sabe que ya no hay otra opción más que simplemente tratar de contenerlo nuevamente, con suerte los que queden vivos podrán buscar una manera para eliminar o sellar al Bijuu permanentemente.

Saliendo del edificio en dirección hacia la muralla donde ordenó que se contuviera al Kyuubi, imágenes de lo ocurrido veintinueve años atrás vienen a su mente. Hace veintinueve años se encontraba corriendo por ese mismo camino, claro que en esa ocasión no pensaba más que en tratar de improvisar algo para ayudar a su sensei, pero fue ahí donde con su recién adquirido sharingan vio el final temporal de la bestia de nueve colas y la caída del cuarto Hokage.

Una sonrisa triste y nostálgica se dibuja en su rostro, jamás pensó que haber copiado esa técnica hubiera servido para algo, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que otro Bijuu atacara Konoha mientras él siguiera con vida? era lo que siempre pensó, al menos hasta la aparición de Akatsuki y en estos momentos en los que se encuentra ya muy cerca del final de lo que parece haber sido una gran explosión. La devastación de lo que tiene al frente es inmensa, un gran cráter que a pesar de tener su centro fuera de la muralla ha destruido parte de esta e incluso del interior de la villa, el cráter tiene a la criatura en el centro y ni rastros de cuerpos cerca de él, mientras más distancia hay es que se puede notar pequeños restos humanos… lo que haya estado cerca del centro simplemente desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro.

La situación no es buena, Kakashi esperaba poder usar de contenedor a alguno de los jonin, eran gente mucho más fuerte psicológicamente de lo que Naruto había sido, probablemente podrían contener a la criatura sin esos episodios de descontrol que hacían que esta tomara posesión del cuerpo del rubio. Hay ninjas vivos aún, pero ninguno lo suficientemente cerca como para realizar rápidamente la técnica.

-¡Nimpou: juuryoku ryoku! (Gravity power)- exclama al llegar al borde del cráter provocando que el Kyuubi se incruste contra la tierra al igual que cualquiera de los restos que hubieran alrededor de él, la gravedad del lugar parece haber aumentado considerablemente manteniendo al menos al cuerpo de Naruto estático y restándole movimiento al chakra que lo rodea, que a pesar de ser energía parece que también se ve de cierto modo afectada.

Kakashi observa la situación, sabe que no deben de quedar vivos muchos de los jonin o chunin y la energía del Kyuubi en cualquier momento empezará a atacar a pesar de que su parte física no puede moverse. Al ver a su líder y el Kyuubi contenido momentáneamente varios ninjas se acercan para continuar el ataque y los pocos que tienen idea de que es lo que Kakashi planea se acercan directamente a él.

Al momento de sentir tantas presencias el chakra regresa al ataque, lentamente logra salir del área que está influenciada por la técnica y empieza a mantener alejados a los ninjas, tal vez de alguna manera tiene una leve idea de que es lo que planea Kakashi. Mantener a los shinobi alejados no es un buen presagio, si él encierra al Kyuubi en su cuerpo simplemente se liberará cuando él caiga muerto, necesita sellarlo en alguien que no vaya a morir, pero el zorro de las nueve colas simplemente no le permite a ningún ninja acercársele y al paso que va pronto acabará con todos.

x x

No es la primera vez en su vida que Sayuri observa un espectáculo tan aterrorizante, ya antes había visto a Naruto pelear usando al Kyuubi cuando ella era pequeña y él aún vivía en Konoha, pero en esta ocasión el chakra rojizo está mucho más agresivo e incluso atacando ninjas de la villa. Revisando rápidamente con la mirada divisa a la persona que estaba buscando, de pie en el borde de un cráter -¿Por qué no se mueve?- se pregunta preocupada decidida a acercarse al lugar, en ese momento poco le importa lo estúpido que pueda parecer.

x x

Las opciones se le están acabando, no falta mucho para que su jutsu termine de afectar al cuerpo de Naruto y aunque pudiera repetirlo inmediatamente no está llegando a ningún lado con todo eso, necesita sellar al Kyuubi en un nuevo cuerpo lo antes posible. En medio de una situación tan poco favorecedora logra escuchar un pequeño sonido, como de una piedra pequeña rodando por algo que provocó que se moviera. Dirigiendo la vista con cuidado hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido nota algo que tensa cada músculo de su cuerpo -… Sayuri- susurra preocupado al ver como su hija se acerca desde la parte posterior sin ser atacada por el chakra del bijuu.

La preocupación se transforma por unos instantes en curiosidad, ¿cómo es que el Kyuubi no la ha atacado también? aunque la respuesta viene de prisa a su mente: El cuerpo de Naruto y por ende el Kyuubi no pueden ver que es lo que está ocurriendo fuera del cráter en donde están siendo retenidos, sus ataques están siendo guiados por las presencias que puede sentir y Sayuri, al igual que su madre no eran ninjas que pudiera descubrírseles de esa manera.

A cada salto que da su hija en dirección a él una idea que rondaba su mente en lo más profundo empieza a salir, la desesperación de la situación, el peligro en que se está poniendo su hija al acercarse sólo ayudan a que no pueda negar la posibilidad. Necesita encerrar de prisa al Kyuubi, necesita un cuerpo donde encerrarlo. Su lógica no ve otra salida, al paso que va sino lo encierra en unos segundos ella y los que aún se encuentran combatiendo acabaran muertos, por otro lado la idea le parece simplemente aberrante, él sabe lo que pasó con Naruto, sabe que su hija no va a estar en las mejores condiciones cuando se quede sola y lo último que el desea hacer es lastimarla y proceder con el jutsu usándola a ella sería no solamente abandonarla luego de acabar la técnica sino condenarla a un destino incierto.

Los resultados reales de un sellado en alguien que no sea un recién nacido no los conoce por completo, físicamente está seguro de que no la dañará, pero mentalmente no tiene idea a que grado pueda afectarla. El tiempo se termina la técnica con que lo está conteniendo pronto acabará y es más que obvio que el Bijuu no planea dejar que nadie se acerque lo suficiente. Pese a los intentos de acercarse de los ninjas, ninguno es capaz de pasar los ataques del chakra del Bijuu.

-¡Papá!- exclama la pequeña ya muy cerca de él advirtiéndole al Kyuubi de una presencia que no había sentido antes.

Kakashi observa por un instante a Sayuri luego puede ver una de las extremidades formadas por chakra dirigirse en dirección de donde provino la voz. Sin pensarlo realiza los sellos necesarios para realizar la técnica de sellado, no sabe las consecuencias exactas, pero no planea ver como esa cosa mata a su hija en frente de él.

Una intensa y cegadora luz blanca lo cubre todo, a él, a su hija, a la energía y al cuerpo que se encuentra en el centro del cráter. Antes de perder la visibilidad pudo ver como la energía rojiza se retorcía de manera errática regresando a su lugar de origen con lo que simplemente cerró los ojos, por ahora sabe que todo ya terminó y aunque él ya no pueda hacer nada, al menos ha conseguido retener nuevamente al zorro de las nueve colas, lamentablemente dentro de su hija, pero al menos Sayuri seguirá viva, sólo espera que no lo culpe por la situación en la que la dejó.

x x

Al disiparse la luz cegadora saltando al costado de la hija del Hokage se acerca Neji rápidamente para revisarla, la genin había quedado envuelta dentro del área de la luz y ahora se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo.. Al notar que simplemente parece estar desmayada la voltea notando en el vientre como lentamente se desvanece un sello circular. Un poco más adelante se encuentra el cuerpo inerte del que hasta unos instantes atrás había sido el líder de la villa. A pesar de la luz que impedía la visibilidad su byakugan logró captar lo que ocurría, como la energía del nueve colas cambiaba de contenedor.

Sin Madara y con la pelea terminada sujeta la máscara que llevaba en el rostro y la deja a un lado sintiendo por primera vez en muchos años la brisa del viento sobre su rostro y dejando que el cabello que llevaba oculto se libere cayendo solamente hasta encima de sus hombros. Con tristeza observa el estado de la villa, el cráter y los muertos que lograron al menos no ser desintegrados por la explosión. Pesadamente se pone de pie cargando en sus brazos a Sayuri, quien sabe cuanto tiempo demore para que despierte o el estado en que se encuentre cuando logre hacerlo, sabe que incluso sin el Kyuubi la reacción de esa niña iba a ser poco favorable, pero ahora no tiene idea de que tan manejable le sea la situación.

-Kumori-san- llama un maltrecho y agotado Udon que llega al lugar hasta que su expresión de sorpresa no puede ocultarse cuando posa la vista sobre el rostro del ANBU -¿Neji…?- murmura sorprendido armando en su mente una posible respuesta de lo que estaba observando -¿Qué debemos de hacer ahora?- pregunta luego de observar el cuerpo del sexto Hokage en el suelo.

Neji lo observa con curiosidad sin responder nada, en realidad él no se encontraba con el menor ánimo de dar órdenes, el hecho de no haber participado de la batalla hacia que se sintiera frustrado. El joven médico ninja se acerca un poco más y se pone en frente de él.

-Sakura-san se encontraba al frente de Naruto cuando ocurrió la gran explosión- explica bajando un poco la mirada -Eres uno de los pocos jonin que queda con vida, y el único con capacidad de tomar decisiones.

x x

-Shikamaru- llama una mujer de cabellos rubios entrando a la habitación oscura en la que se encontraba meditando el ninja de Konoha -Llegó un mensaje…- añade seria observando la oscuridad, al lugar donde sabe se encuentra.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunta poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la luz proveniente de la puerta.

-Es mejor que lo leas tú… Gaara ya lo hizo, pero…- responde Temari desviando la vista, cosa que preocupa al shinobi que se dirige hacia las oficinas del hermano de la rubia.

Un mensaje corto, de unas cuantas líneas, en realidad no había necesidad de más, no hacía falta la participación de un genio para poder asumir el estado en el que debía de encontrarse Konoha en esos momentos. El Kazekage había preparado ya un contingente de ninjas y médicos dispuestos a partir de inmediato, simplemente esperando a ver cual era la posición que el único ninja de Konoha residente en Suna tomaría.

'_El Kyuubi está libre nuevamente y atacando Konoha, al parecer Naruto eliminó a los otros cinco y perdió por completo el control. Trataré de sellar nuevamente al Bijuu, pero los estragos que causará en Konoha serán muy similares o incluso peores que en la última ocasión. Sé que las condiciones actuales de Suna no son las mejores, pero espero que puedan brindar algo de ayuda a los que logren sobrevivir a esta tragedia. _

_Shikamaru, ya debes de haber tenido en tu mente esto así que dudo que te sorprenda demasiado, pero en su momento con Madara rondando no podía hablarlo con nadie. Kiba está oculto cerca de la región del país del rayo y Neji ha estado trabajando conmigo encubierto como un ANBU, espero puedas reunirte con ellos…'_

-Para estos momentos no creo que haya mucho que hacer referente al Kyuubi- comenta Shikamaru cerrando el mensaje y dejándolo sobre el escritorio del Kage -Pero los que sobrevivieron podrían ser atacados por alguna de las villas enemigas.

-Entonces supongo que te integrarás a la misión- interviene el Kazekage cerrando los ojos por unos momentos y luego dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana detrás de él.

-Tú no destruiste nada Gaara…- interrumpe Temari, preocupada adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

-Lo sé Temari, pero…

-Es mejor que me reúna con el grupo, hay que tratar de ayudar a los que estén vivos y confirmar si el Kyuubi se encuentra activo o no- interviene Shikamaru dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Yo también voy- aclara Temari acercándose a Shikamaru -Conozco bien la zona y vamos a tener que dividirnos en varios grupos cuando lleguemos- añade observando a su hermano por unos momentos, sabe que va a estar bien, hace mucho que aprendió a vivir con lo que había sido a pesar que en ocasiones los recuerdos de lo que fue y pudo ser lo atormentaban.

Gaara asiente con la cabeza, no sólo porque su hermana tiene un buen punto sino que no hubiera servido de mucho negarse, de cualquier forma ella iba a acompañar a Shikamaru. El mismo deseaba poder ir, pero como Kazekage su lugar estaba en la villa, lo único que podía hacer era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, mandar lo antes posible toda la ayuda que fuera necesaria.

-Hay algo más- dice Gaara antes de que los ninjas abandonen la habitación -Ya que estás dirigiéndote a Konoha deberías llevarlo- agrega extendiendo un pequeño sobre -Debe de haberlo enviado aquí para asegurarse que en algún momento pudiera ser entregado.

Shikamaru se acerca con curiosidad y recibe el sobre, está cerrado y al leer el nombre para el que está dirigido deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa triste -Supongo que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Sayuri.

x x

Posándose sobre una roca el halcón mensajero de Konoha se queda observando el cuerpo de un hombre de cabello castaño desordenado tendido en el suelo boca arriba mientras descansa plácidamente junto a un gran perro blanco que ya tiene la vista posada en la recién llegada ave. Entreabriendo el ojo el hombre se sienta lentamente al notar el ave y extiende su brazo, provocando que esta abra nuevamente las alas para planear hasta él.

Liberando el pergamino de la pata del halcón prosigue a abrirlo, luego sobrepone otro pergamino, este un poco más viejo, que llevaba con él y usando su propia sangre hace que aparezca otro pergamino. Lentamente lee el contenido del mensaje y a cada palabra sus manos empiezan a sujetarlo fuertemente hasta empezar a romperlo de los bordes.

Al terminar arruga el mensaje en uno de sus muños y le dirige una mirada a su visible consternado compañero, que aunque no ha leído el mensaje ha sentido la actitud. Rápidamente se pone de pie -Akamaru… regresamos a Konoha, esperemos que todavía tengamos a donde regresar.

x x

Katt sale lentamente del hospital, hablar con Neji, aunque sea un poco, le ha servido. El muchacho ha aceptado ayudarla con su problema, otra cosa que la libra de muchas presiones. Tsunade la mandó a descansar y con lo agotada que se encuentra no puso ningún pero en contra de eso, mentalmente se encuentra muy estresada no sabe que es lo que le está ocurriendo y peor aún está viendo cosas que se supone van a ocurrirle, cosas que no desea siquiera pensar en ellas "Supongo que fue un poco tonto pensar que iba a vivir tranquila y feliz con Kakashi… al final de cuentas esto es una villa ninja, yo soy una ninja…" piensa avanzando por las calles de Konoha hacia su casa, las calles que extrañamente se le hacen vacías y ajenas en esos momentos, su cabeza tiene demasiado acumulado, demasiadas dudas y preguntas que no pueden ser respondidas por alguien y donde lamentablemente ella parece ser la única que sabe algo de lo que ha visto "Aunque… supongo que no puede ser tan malo, en especial ahora que Neji va a ayudarme un poco" se dice a si misma tratando de sacar el lado positivo "Además ¿qué tan malo puede ser ese futuro?" sabe que era una batalla, pero siempre hay batallas, esa obviamente no era una común, pero no tiene razones para pensar en algo catastrófico.

Tratando de buscar formas de animarse continúa su camino a casa, pero una sensación desagradable la acompaña en el camino, no sabe la razón, pero siente como su pecho se comprime un poco y sus manos tiemblan levemente. Katt recuerda una vez que tuvo algo similar, hace varios años cuando le avisaron sobre el incidente que tuvieron sus padres, pero ahora nadie la ha dicho nada así que lo atribuye a lo preocupada que se encuentra con la situación que está teniendo que afrontar sola.

* * *

Antes de desaparecer de la página dejen review (O de pasar al siguiente capítulo si es que hay más), ya saben, este es el final de la vida de la Katt más vieja, como ella ya ha movido algunas cosas la Katt normal no tiene porque llegar a ese futuro (De por si, al menos está comprometida con Kakashi xD) ¿Opiniones? ¿Qué les parecieron los seis que andaban peleando y de paso Kushina y Minato? ¿Qué tal la gente conocida? ¿Me odian por sólo dejar a un par vivos? xD

No quedó exactamente como me hubiera gustado tantos combates se me hacían difíciles de contar en especial porque no quería ser demasiado específica con nada, para poder tener mayor flexibilidad en caso Kishimoto haga algo que me agrada y quiera adaptarlo. No me encuentro muy satisfecha, hay algo que simplemente me molesta de lo que he escrito, por un lado mi beta quería que especificara mucho más, pero la idea no me gustaba del todo, las peleas grandes a veces son mejor cuando uno puede crear una idea de lo que ocurre usando la base de lo que ve, mas que simplemente recibir por completo la idea del autor.

Ahora si, de aquí en adelante la mayor de las Katt no volverá a salir, ya anda muerta xDDD así que un problema menos que provoque confusiones XDD. La Katt normal no tiene idea de nada de lo que ocurrió en este capítulo (Por suerte para su salud mental)

Comenten, que de paso sus criticas me ayudan para cuando escriba la parte "grande" de la línea de tiempo de la Katt que conocen, así si ven alguna cosa que debo de mejorar o algo que les gustó mucho me lo dicen para ver que cosas no debo de olvidar luego y cuales debo de revisar para ver como ponerlas mejor (Claro, lo que escriba luego no va a ser igual, pero las pautas siempre sirven)

Suismo o mal manejo de alguna de mis dos pequeñas creaciones (Bueno, tres Orion también es mío xD) no es que se les haya visto tanto, pero cada cosa que digan sirve ^^

Conteo de vivos (Esto es más sencillo) Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru (De los 12 jóvenes de Konoha) dos de ellos estaban dados por muertos y el otro andaba en Suna. Es el final de una guerra bastante fea llevada hasta el extremo por Madara, igual que Konoha el resto de villas incluso las enemigas deben de andar muy similar (¿Quién faltó en Suna ;o;?)


	61. Chapter 61

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 61**

Un primer genjutsu

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa ingresa lentamente buscando con la mirada a su zorro. Entre tanto movimiento y confusión lo había perdido de vista, en realidad se había dado cuenta de su ausencia a unos pasos antes de entrar a su edificio, pero Orion ya había demostrado muchas veces que podía cuidarse solo, el único problema de que estuviera sin vigilancia era lo que él podía ocasionar. Sobre el sillón de la sala observa una pequeña bola de pelo rojiza enroscada debajo de su peluda cola durmiendo plácidamente, no era muy tarde, aún así el zorrito parece que había tenido un día agitado y regresó a su hogar a descansar.

Al saber donde se encontraba su invocación Katt se dirige a la cocina, no es que realmente tenga apetito, pero siendo casi las diez de la noche supone que es mejor que coma algo ya que su preocupación debe de estar anulando su hambre, pero en cuanto logre relajarse un poco es muy probable que se estómago empiece a reclamar algo de atención. Con algo ligero ya en el estómago recoge a su zorro con cuidado y se dirige a su habitación a descansar.

-No creo que esto acabe aquí- murmura cerrando los ojos mientras se cambia de ropa, pensando en la pelea de la que logró escapar, pero más especialmente en Kabuto y Danzou, uno de ellos es enemigo declarado de la villa por lo que sus acciones en contra de ella son completamente entendibles, por otro lado está Danzou, el anciano actúa por su propia cuenta y al parecer para sus propios beneficios "Tal vez debí de haber rechazado su oferta…" se recrimina mentalmente, maldiciendo su decisión de aceptar ser ANBU bajo las órdenes de un hombre como él "Si logro estar una temporada podría dejarlo y largarme de Konoha con el ermitaño a entrenar" se dice a si misma no muy convencida si logrará ese objetivo, aunque con toda la intención de hacer lo necesario para lograrlo, en muchos aspectos, era un deseo algo caprichoso el irse a entrenar con el ermitaño, pero luego de lo que vio un par de horas atrás se ha vuelto una especie de necesidad imperiosa "Además, no sirve de mucho que me quede aquí, estoy estancada y no quiero que Kakashi regrese y me encuentre igual" piensa haciendo que su mente cambie momentáneamente su preocupación mayor -Kakashi…- susurra recostada boca arriba en su cama "Debe de estar bien, entrenando. ¿Por qué tuvo que decidir irse justo ahora que necesito a alguien? Todo ha estado mal desde que se fue…"

x x

De pie frente a la puerta de la Hokage Katt puede escuchar mil y un maldiciones provenientes de adentro, es bastante temprano en la mañana, pero a pesar de que el día recién comienza Tsunade no parece estar muy feliz. Esa mañana le llegó un pergamino avisando que fuera a verla, pero con lo malhumorada que parece estar la Hokage está dudando mucho en entrar a esa oficina "No es que le tenga miedo a Tsunade, pero cuando está enojada no es una visión muy agradable" piensa mientras trata de meditar su decisión con el sonido de Tsunade molesta de fondo.

-Hasta que llegas- le recrimina la Hokage al verla entrar. La mujer se encuentra tratando de organizar papeles, los archivos se encuentran abiertos, el escritorio repleto e incluso en el piso hay varias torres de documentos apiñadas contra la pared.

-¿Y Shizune?- pregunta al notar la obvia ausencia de la kunoichi.

-En el hospital, revisando a los que fueron al examen chunin- responde con cierta satisfacción -Ya luego te enterarás de que ocurrió ahí, por ahora tú te quedas aquí, quiero tenerte cerca en caso Danzou trate de hacer algo y además necesito algo de ayuda y tú ya has hurgado tanto en esta oficina que supongo sabes donde van las cosas- añade mirándola con una leve sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, luego de eso sabe que Katt no va a poder negarse y huir de la labor.

Katt se sonroja un poco por los nervios, sabía que Tsunade estaba enterada, pero no esperaba que lo soltara tan abiertamente y menos como un incentivo para obligarla a que haga parte del trabajo de Shizune -¿Segura? sólo he visto mis cosas, si tienes algo muy importante…

-No hay nada tan importante- interrumpe dejando de lado unos papeles -Nada que al menos un chunin de la villa no deba de ver bajo ningún concepto. Tus papeles son una excepción, pero están ahí porque los uso demasiado, siempre hay algo que agregar- comenta no muy contenta.

Katt sonríe nerviosamente, cualquiera que haya estado cerca de ella puede dar crédito de que no ha habido un periodo mayor a dos meses en los que no hubiera necesidad de agregar algo, desde hechos extraños como los del día anterior, su desarrollo inicial de ninjutsus, las veces en las que ha estado hurgando donde no debía y otras cosas más. La mente de Katt se distrae un poco de sus problemas, los comentarios de Tsunade hacen que sus pensamientos cambien a cosas un poco menos mortales.

-Ya, no te quedes ahí mirándome- ordena la rubia -Guarda todo eso en el archivador- indica señalando un grupo de papeles que se encontraba amontonado en una esquina.

Katt se acerca a recogerlos y al leerlos no puede evitar posar la mirada en la mujer -Tsunade… tienes esto tirado aquí desde que se fue el grupo al examen chunin…- reprocha al notar que son las hojas de datos de varios genins.

-No dije que imitaras a Shizune- se queja la mujer -Acomódalos y…- la Hokage se queda en silencio, se pone de pie avanzando hasta el archivador y desactiva la seguridad -Me había olvidado que sigues siendo un desastre en genjutsus, después te iba a tener gritando como una loca que no podías ver- dice regresando a su lugar a seguir revisando papeles -Aunque no es tu culpa según Hiashi…- añade un poco escéptica en voz más baja.

Katt se reciente un poco con el comentario así que decide ignorarla y ponerse a acomodar los documentos. Al estar en el archivador acomodando papeles en sus respectivos lugares sus ojos se desvían a su expediente que se encuentra sin ninguna clase de protección en ese momento. Con cuidado Katt gira un poco la cabeza y nota como Tsunade masculla algo mientras arruga papeles y firma de mala gana otros.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro abre su expediente y empieza a revisarlo un poco "Ahora que mencionó a Hiashi… es probable que los resultados de lo que observó estén bien resumidos acá" piensa buscando entre las hojas y de vez en cuando dejando de lado su expediente para seguir acomodando y que no se vea que se encuentra quieta por un periodo muy largo. Las últimas hojas de su expediente revelan algo bastante curioso, no sólo está un informe de Hiashi sino también uno de Kakashi con la fecha del día que partió.

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 009720 – Jonin – Hatake Kakashi

He podido encontrar un cambio en el tatuaje que se encuentra en la espalda de Katt, posiblemente originado a su regreso de Ame. En la parte superior de este, aproximadamente a la altura del cuello, el tatuaje ha cambiado su curvatura desarrollando dos trazos concéntricos, sobreponiéndose al diseño del tatuaje original. Es muy poco probable que Katt haya realizado este cambio voluntariamente, por lo que algún factor desconocido debe haberlo ocasionado en ese lapso. Adjunto dos dibujos a mano del tatuaje original, y el tatuaje actual.

Katt se queda mirando indignada lo que Kakashi escribió "¿Se dio cuenta que tenía algo extraño y en lugar de avisarme se le ocurre hacer un informe? Probablemente si me crece una cabeza en la espalda en lugar de decirme va a irse a escribir un informe y con eso se da por satisfecho" piensa un poco fastidiada pasando las hojas hasta poner la vista en el informe escrito por Hiashi "Por lo menos no lo vinculó con Itachi… aunque si con el incidente en Ame"

Ninja encargado de este informe:

ID 005159 – Jonin – Hyuuga Hiashi

He realizado un descubrimiento importante con respecto al chakra de Katherine. Luego de los exámenes realizados se encontró que existe un vínculo directo entre el tatuaje que ella posee en su espalda, y el control de su chakra: Es muy probable que este tatuaje en principio no sólo esté afectando los tenketsus de Katherine, y con esto condicione las emisiones de chakra, sino que también se encuentra restringiendo el flujo adecuado creando debilidades en ciertos jutsus, y una incapacidad total para los genjutsus.

Como sabemos no hay forma que un simple arte sobre la piel pueda generar este efecto sobre los tenketsus y por consiguiente en el chakra, por lo que podemos estar seguros que este tatuaje es seguramente alguna forma de sello maldito.

No encuentro ningún vinculo entre el chakra invertido de Katherine y este sello maldito. De la misma forma, Uzumaki Kushina que ha sido la única persona estudiada con este mismo tipo de chakra, no poseía un sello o tatuaje de esta forma.

Por último, se sabe que cuando Katherine llegó a Konoha ella ya poseía este tatuaje. Si el tatuaje en algún momento fue transformado en un sello maldito, o si desde un inicio este lo era, es aún un misterio.

"Pero nadie me ha colocado nada sin que yo me haya dado cuenta… eso quiere decir que quizás el hippie tatuador no era un hippie tatuador… es la última vez que confió en un hombre que pasa la mitad de su vida con la mente perdida y mantiene su cabello en su sitio con una bandana vieja" piensa fastidiada tratando de colocar la responsabilidad de su mala suerte con los genjutsus en las manos de quien hizo el tatuaje "Aunque quizás sucedió algo cuando llegué o mientras estaba dormida en el prado"

-¿Ya terminaste con eso?- pregunta Tsunade haciendo que Katt salga de sus pensamientos.

-Casi… ¿no vas a hacer que acomode más no?- cuestiona volteando para observarla.

-No, pero hay más cosas que puedes hacer, así que termina de una vez.

Cuando todos los papeles están en su lugar Katt deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio, no porque esté lo esté en ese momento, pero se imagina que ese va a ser un día muy largo. Tsunade la llama con la mano para que se acerque mientras con la otra busca algo en los cajones de su escritorio.

-Toma, envía los pergaminos- añade empujando con su pie una caja llena de los pequeños papeles enroscados.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?- cuestiona mirando los pergaminos "No planeo ir corriendo de casa en casa"

-Es sencillo, la marca en cada pergamino indica a donde llegará, cada ninja tiene un lugar marcado en su casa donde aparecen los pergaminos… es como si se les estuviera enviando una invocación- explica en un tono natural hasta que nota que la pelirroja no le ha quitado la vista de encima y aún está esperando algo más explícito.

-No tengo idea de que como mandar los pergaminos- interviene al notar que Tsunade no abre la boca.

Tsunade saca de la caja uno de los pergaminos y le muestra una secuencia bastante sencilla de handseals muy similar a la que se utiliza para las invocaciones -Sabes invocar así que no vas a tener problemas para enviar estos pergaminos, incluso si te equivocas son avisos, no misiones o algo más importante.

-¿Avisos?- pregunta con curiosidad levantando la caja del suelo para llevársela a una esquina.

-A los sensei de los que fueron al examen chunin, nada importante… si no llegan a enterarse por medio de los pergaminos luego me preguntaran así que no es un problema- responde sin mucho interés.

-No mandaste tantos genins- analiza observando el número de pergaminos -Mandaste dos equipos.

-Pero yo armé los equipos, además no es sólo a sus actuales sensei sino también a la academia ninja- aclara aún sin mayores ánimos.

Katt comienza a enviar los pergaminos con algo de dudas sobre si estarán llegando a donde deben, pero ya que no son nada importante no se preocupa demasiado. En un momento en el que envía un pergamino el sonido de uno llegando al costado de la Hokage la distrae.

-¿Te escribiste un pergamino a ti misma?- pregunta extrañada.

-Sakura está bajo mi tutoría ahora y ya que Kakashi no estaba… hice los pergaminos por reflejo, no andaba pensando exactamente a quien enviarlos- responde luego de observar con cuidado a Katt al mencionar a Kakashi.

Katt desvía la mirada pensando en el jonin "El maldito en lugar de quedarse más tiempo conmigo vino a hacer un informe" se queja mentalmente provocando que la Hokage la observe un poco preocupada.

-Por cierto- interrumpe de improvisto dejando de lado los papeles con los que estaba trabajando -No se te ocurra experimentar nada relacionado a jutsus médicos sino estás supervisada por alguien que los conozca, no tengo idea que le hiciste a Ibiki, pero eso estaba bastante lejano de ser un tratamiento para las heridas. Shizune vino emocionada diciendo que habías logrado emanar chakra curativo, mencionó que parecía un poco más oscuro que el normal, pero no imaginaba que ocasionaría heridas.

-Shizune estaba emocionada y no vio el hueco que le hice al muñeco de prueba- aclara la pelirroja -Aunque pensé que era justamente por estar muy concentrado, el color era muy oscuro comparado con el normal.

-Puede ser efecto de tu chakra, es probable que te de ciertas ventajas como lo ha hecho para los ninjutsus de fuego, pero también debe de tener sus puntos malos…- dice un poco preocupada -Nunca te he puesto tan aprueba para analizarte.

-No soy un experimento de laboratorio, para eso prefiero ir con Orochimaru sus credenciales de científico con experiencia parecen más reconocidas- responde sonriendo.

-Ni se te ocurra…- interrumpe nada divertida.

-¡Tsunade-shishou!- se escucha al momento en que la puerta de la oficina se abre.

-Sakura- dice la Hokage sonriendo con cierto orgullo -¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, conseguí que me eligieran como chunin- responde recobrando la compostura, al estar tan emocionada por darle la noticia personalmente había olvidado por completo el tocar la puerta.

-Felicidades- interviene Katt sonriente "Aunque si hubieras ido la vez anterior lo hubieras hecho con el resto" piensa algo divertida, la pobre muchacha decidió no ir hasta estar más preparada, pero en aquella ocasión el examen fue realmente sencillo, casi todos los que participaron en los combates finales fueron elegidos como chunin.

-Katt- voltea mirándola -Gracias- añade sonriendo un poco avergonzada -¿Interrumpí algo importante?

-No, llamé a Katt para que me ayudara mientras Shizune está en el hospital- responde mirando seria a Katt por unos instantes para que no agregue el otro motivo por el que la tenía ahí: Danzou.

-¿Y cómo fue el examen?- pregunta Katt interesada.

-No logré llegar a la pelea final, aún necesito mucho entrenamiento, pero con lo que Tsunade-sama me estuvo entrenando y las habilidades que conseguí como médico en este tiempo logré hacer un buen desempeño- explica tratando de ocultar lo emocionada que está.

-Ya podemos subir más el nivel de tu entrenamiento, vas a dejar de entrenar tu taijutsu por tu cuenta y vas a empezar a practicar como debe de ser tu desempeño en el campo de batalla- indica la Hokage arrimando unos documentos de su escritorio -Te enseñé lo básico de cómo amplificar tu fuerza y parece que lograste utilizarlo bastante bien, pero aún no estás lista para usarla eficazmente en un combate, además hay otras cosas que incluso son más valiosas que la fuerza en mi estilo.

-Si- responde.

-¿Y peleaste contra alguien conocido?- cuestiona con interés la Hokage.

-El primer combate de la última etapa del examen fue contra un ninja de Taki al igual que el tercero que fue donde perdí, el segundo fue contra Matsuri, de Suna- responde Sakura sonriendo un poco.

-¿Matsuri?- repite Katt al recordar el nombramiento del Kazekage, Kankurou y Temari habían mencionado algo sobre una muchacha de ese nombre que Gaara había querido que fuera al examen.

-¿Ella había sido entrenada por el Kazekage?- pregunta Tsunade sonriendo -Mi alumna es mejor- añade con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye Sakura, ya que eres chunin y debes de tener mucho que conversar con Tsunade porque no la ayudas tú- interviene Katt posando la mirada en la joven kunoichi.

-Claro… si Tsunade-shishou está de acuerdo.

Tsunade parece dudarlo por unos instantes, pero es cierto que desea hablar con Sakura y aunque no tiene problemas con tener a Katt presente sabe que la pelirroja no tiene mayores incentivos para quedarse ahí -Si, no hay problema… mientras Katt se mantenga alejada de los problemas.

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Sakura se amarra su cabello para dedicarse a ayudar a su maestra, estar atendiendo las cosas que Tsunade tiene atrasadas es una tarea trabajosa si se quiere hacer bien y el cabello largo de la muchacha podría entorpecerla y por lo que se puede apreciar en esa oficina hay mucho por hacer.

-¡Katt!- la llama antes de que ella se retire -A partir de mañana reasignaré nuevamente los equipos, así que no se te ocurra desaparecer.

La pelirroja sale satisfecha de la oficina, está contenta por Sakura y de paso se libró de tener que ayudar a Tsunade durante todo el día. Al bajar las escaleras se topa con Kotetsu e Izumo que se ven, al igual que ella, bastante alegres, ambos parecen estar llevando en sus manos una buena cantidad de planos para una construcción.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta curiosa.

-Para que Tsunade-sama otorgue el visto bueno y se empiece a esculpir su rostro en el cerro- responde Kotetsu con una sonrisa.

-Y nosotros no vamos a tener que hacerlo- añade Izumo también sonriente mientras continúan avanzando.

Katt ríe un poco recordando que hace bastante tiempo esos dos estaban algo espantados con las amenazas de Tsunade de ponerlos a tallar su rostro en el cerro. Al perderlos de vista se dirige hacia su casa, todavía no se siente completamente tranquila, aunque al menos las horas ocupada la ayudaron un poco.

Esa noche luego de cenar y darse un baño, cuando estaba recostada en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, logra divisar una sombra moverse dentro de su casa "¿Ahora qué?" se pregunta colocándose de pie con mucho cuidado y acercándose hacia la puerta de su habitación, al asomarse un poco por el corredor logra ver su sala y comedor sin ninguna figura visible, aunque por la luz que ingresa desde las ventanas hay muchas sombras en donde cualquiera podría ocultarse.

Al comprobar que no siente a nadie y avanzar lentamente sin notar ningún ninja oculto se acerca hasta el interruptor y enciende las luces dejando ver el lugar sin ninguna persona oculta entre las sombras. Revisando cada espacio mientras avanza con cuidado, un sonido en la cocina hace que avance con cautela en esa dirección. Al llegar la cocina se encuentra vacía, pero una de las ventanas está abierta chocando levemente contra la pared por el viento -¿Quién estuvo aquí?- susurra aún observando con cuidado el lugar mientras cierra la ventana.

x x

-Los convoqué aquí para volver a armar los equipos como es debido, varios de ustedes no tendrán cambios, pero aún así es apropiado que estén al pendiente de cómo están organizados el resto de grupos- explica Tsunade mientras es observada por un número bastante alto de ninjas, varios son caras conocidas para Katt, aunque algunos, en especial los que se ven mayores, jamás los había visto. Tal y como Tsunade le había dicho el día anterior antes de que se fuera, un pergamino esa mañana le avisaba que se presentara para una reasignación de equipo, hace bastante que ella no estaba en un equipo estable, las misiones que había tenido la Hokage las había armado directamente.

Mientras Tsunade se dedica a nombrar a los integrantes de cada equipo, empezando por los mayores, que al parecer varios de ellos habían estado durante un largo periodo sumándose a la protección usual de las fronteras y ahora los estaba reubicando en sus equipos originales. Mientras la habitación empieza despejarse Tsunade comienza a nombrar a los integrantes de los equipos de los amigos de Naruto, ellos ya eran chunin desde antes así que se les reacomoda en los equipos como se graduaron con sus sensei como capitanes de estos.

-Ebisu, quiero que retomes a Katt, Kami y Panza- indica Tsunade haciendo que amos niños den un paso al frente, que hasta ese momento Katt no los había notado entre la multitud inicial.

-Vamos- ordena Ebisu a la par que Tsunade continúa asignando los equipos faltantes, Sakura que se encuentra presente se coloca junto a ella, al parecer no será reintegrada a ningún equipo sino que continuará entrenando bajo la supervisión de Tsunade.

-A partir de ahora volveremos a trabajar como una unidad, eso no implica que siempre nos moveremos juntos, pero esta es la mejor forma de proceder para las misiones de rango B y C- explica Ebisu fuera de la oficina de Tsunade observándolos con atención -Supongo que querrán ponerse al día, es probable que empecemos a tener misiones a partir de mañana- añade acomodándose los lentes mientras otro equipo sale de donde Tsunade en este va Akina, la muchacha con la que Katt fue a una misión bajo el mando de Kurenai -Kami, Panza felicidades por haber pasado el examen chunin- dice antes de retirarse.

Cuando Ebisu se va Katt posa la mirada en ambos niños -No me dijeron que se habían vuelto chunins… Sakura tampoco lo mencionó.

-Es que recién te vemos- se disculpa Kami aunque con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro. "Kami está tan inflado por su orgullo que hasta se ve un centímetro más alto" piensa Katt aguantando la risa.

-Vengan, vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo para que me cuenten- dice Katt empezando a caminar, que de la oficina de Tsunade aún continuaban saliendo ninjas y no era un lugar muy cómodo para conversar.

x x

Katt va junto con sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo hasta un parque cercano mientras ambos niños le cuentan muy emocionados sobre su examen y sus peleas individuales, una cosa que no le causó mucha gracia a Katt es que Sakura fue quien estuvo en grupo con ellos y no le mencionó nada al respecto "Supongo que se olvidó o estaba tan emocionada que no llegó a decir la mitad de lo que quería"

Cuando las cosas están algo más tranquilas y ambos niños ya han contado todo lo que debían Kami mira a Katt con curiosidad -¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta un poco confundida.

-Lo que escuché- añade en un tono algo misterioso sin especificar nada.

-¿Qué voy a casarme con Kakashi?- cuestiona intrigada por la actitud de Kami, el niño normalmente sabe preguntar bien las cosas.

-¿Vas a casarte?- pregunta Panza algo sorprendido mientras Kami la observa con una reacción muy similar a la de su compañero.

-Si, Kakashi se fue a entrenar, pero antes de irse nos comprometimos- explica mostrando su anillo -Aunque supongo que no era eso a lo que te referías.

Kami niega con la cabeza y revisa los alrededores con la mirada -Escuché que te habías vuelto ANBU.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- pregunta mucho más intrigada que antes.

-Unos ninjas estaban hablando…

-Estabas invisible supongo- comenta sonriendo un poco al ver que el niño asiente -Si, aunque es… complicado, y no me refiero al trabajo, digamos que no elegí la mejor rama- responde viendo como los dos parecen observarla admirados -Pero eso es secreto, no lo olviden ni se lo cuenten a nadie.

Luego de estar un rato más con ellos Katt los deja para ir a buscar a Neji, tiene que ver que día va a ayudarla y ahora que han rearmado equipos es probable que ambos estén más ocupados así que espera que el joven Hyuuga no se retracte. Como era de esperarse Neji se encuentra en el patio principal de la mansión Hyuuga meditando tranquilamente. Ya que el patio da de frente a la calle y la puerta principal se encuentra abierta asume que es un poco tonto tocar considerando que al que viene a buscar está al frente así que entra y avanza hasta el muchacho.

-Neji- llama apoyándose sobre sus rodillas al agacharse.

El muchacho abre lentamente los ojos y la observa -Pensé que te habías olvidado- comenta.

-Asumí que no ibas a querer que te interceptara mientras salías con tu equipo- responde, aunque en realidad recién recordó que debía de hablar con él mientras estaba con Kami y Panza.

-No estoy seguro como vayan a ser nuestras misiones, lo mejor es esperar un día en que ambos hayamos acabado una misión, Tsunade-sama normalmente deja unos días para descansar- explica Neji sin moverse de su lugar -Yo te busco cuando regrese de una- añade, al parecer prefiere tener el control sobre las posibles visitas de Katt a la mansión mientras lo busca. El joven cierra los ojos y regresa a meditar.

-Eres mal anfitrión sabías…- comenta la pelirroja parándose derecha y viendo como el muchacho la ignora por completo "Aunque mejor no me quejo que después me saca de una patada de aquí" piensa retirándose "Con algo de suerte nos toca misión a ambos mañana y regresamos el mismo día"

x x

Como había esperado luego de hablar con Neji, al amanecer del siguiente día un pergamino le indicaba que debía de reunirse junto con su equipo, la misión era algo simple considerando que eran tres chunin con un jonin como capitán, debían de encargarse de un grupo de criminales que había decidido armar su base a unas horas de la villa y aunque no atentaban en contra de Konoha, su presencia no era aceptable. Uno de los poblados cercanos a la villa era el que sufría de constantes ataques y quien había avisado sobre la banda.

-Ebisu- llama Katt mientras se acercan a la zona -¿Por qué una misión C?, no es que me esté quejando, pero me imaginaba que Tsunade encargaría misiones de más importancia.

-Para que el equipo vuelva a acostumbrarse a trabajar junto- responde sin quitar a vista del frente -Hace bastante que no trabajan juntos y deben de ponerse al tanto de cómo van sus habilidades.

-No se confíen que aunque sean criminales lo ideal sería que ninguno de nosotros saliera lastimado, por lo que sé son un grupo bastante grande así que eviten el exceso de confianza- recalca deteniéndose al notar movimiento al frente de ellos.

Kami se hace invisible y avanza lentamente mientras Katt se acerca tratando de ocultarse lo mejor posible, al no ser ninjas es muy probable que no sientan presencias por lo que su habilidad no es de mucha utilidad a diferencia de la de Kami. El grupo de criminales es de unos veinte hombres, todos armados y a diferencia de los grupos de asaltantes que había visto con anterioridad estos se ven mucho más inteligentes y sus cuerpos bastante más ejercitados, sin contar que están en un área boscosa con lo que usar sus jutsus de fuego no es lo más recomendable.

Esperando para analizar que hacer ve como un kunai con una nota explosiva pasa cerca de ella y se clava en medio del grupo de criminales haciendo explosión y lanzando a un par de ellos fuertemente contra el suelo, aunque la mayoría logró alejarse del área en donde quedarían fuertemente lastimados.

Panza se lanza de inmediato a atacar y los hombres se dirigen sobre él "Para esa nota hubiera usado mejor uno de mis jutsus, habrían menos enemigos" piensa antes de entrar en combate también, no sin antes notar que el taijutsu de Panza parece haber mejorado considerablemente, aún su ofensiva es mucho mejor que su defensiva, pero en ambos aspectos se nota una mejoría.

Mientras ambos ninjas se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo evitando ataques y dejando en el suelo a algunos enemigos Kami parece estar atacando desde su privilegiada posición de ser invisible, un par de cuerpos caen al suelo sin razón aparente. Los criminales están utilizando armas de todo tipo desde lanzas variadas hasta espadas, estas últimas hacen que Katt recuerde un detalle que en su momento no atendió, momentos antes de que Sasuke llegara y comenzara a atacarla había visto que llevaba un par de espadas, hace mucho que no las usaba, no parecían encajar mucho con las habilidades ninjas, pero el mismo Uchiha también llevaba una en la espalda "Y pensándolo bien, los ANBU también usan espadas" piensa evadiendo los ataques.

Cuando la pelea termina Ebisu se acerca a los tres chunin -Los pobladores vendrán en unos momentos a encargarse de los cuerpos- explica, por el nivel del combate prefirió quedarse fuera y analizar como actuaban, la situación no dejó ver mucho, pero al menos puede hacerse una idea básica.

-Necesito un arma- se queja Katt al ver las de los enemigos dispersas por el suelo.

-¿Te quedaste sin kunais?- pregunta Panza alcanzándole un par.

-No, pero quiero otro tipo de arma, quiero una espada bien hecha- explica sin aceptarle los kunais.

-¿No te dieron una?- pregunta Kami tímidamente sin mencionar explícitamente a que se refiere -Deberías de pedirla.

-Tal vez…- responde con algo de dudas, ir donde Danzou no es buena idea, pero hace mucho que no usa una espada y al menos en ese arte avanzó más de prisa que con cualquiera de las otras armas que su maestro trató de enseñarle a usar, varias de esas requerían demasiado trabajo y más que una extensión de su cuerpo terminaban volviéndose un trozo de metal que acaba golpeándola, en el caso de las espadas no sólo no se volvían en su contra, como el látigo metálico, los nunchakus o la vara de tres partes, las espadas si las podía sentir como parte de ella, pero cuando llegó a Konoha las veces que usaba un arma había sido simplemente para lanzarla como distracción no realmente para luchar "Tal vez debería probar… si en el futuro las estoy cargando debe de ser porque me son útiles, nadie carga un par de espadas por gusto… aunque no quiero ir sola donde Danzou" piensa un poco preocupada hasta que recuerda que puede llevar a su invocación con ella, no es que Orion sea la mejor defensa del mundo, pero al menos puede volverse útil y dejar de estar descansando en su departamento "No lo traigo porque después me demoro demasiado si se le ocurre escaparse al pueblo cercano y asaltarlo… ya bastante tiene los pobladores con seres humanos que les roben, el colmo sería si un zorro los saqueara"

x x

-Katherine- saluda Danzou al verla entrar al su edificio -Tsunade te ha tenido ocupada, es una lástima.

-Un poco- responde notando que el lugar ya no está tan vacío como las veces anteriores que había entrado -Quería saber que tan complicado era que me consiguieran una espada decente, no una de fabricación masiva como los kunais.

-Buscando una buena arma, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que si me dices que deseas puedo encontrarlo- responde apoyándose con ambas manos sobre su bastón -Y que bueno que viniste, hay un par de detalles que debemos de terminar.

-¿Detalles?

-Una máscara que elegir y un tatuaje que colocar- aclara con la vista clavada en ella.

-¡Anbuscados!- exclama Orion sacando la cabeza de la mochila de su dueña al ver pasar a unos ANBUs

-Ese debe de ser el famoso zorro que aterroriza la villa- comenta Danzou desviando la vista al animal -Es bastante pequeño.

-Soy un cachorrito- dice observando alegremente a Danzou a los ojos.

-Por aquí- indica Danzou para que lo siga.

Caminando por los corredores Katt puede escuchar como el lugar se siente con un mínimo de movimiento, al menos ese día si hay ninjas en ese sitio. En una de las tantas habitaciones situadas en un extenso corredor Danzou ingresa a una con Katt siguiéndolo.

La habitación, al igual que la base en si, la ilumina una luz tenue que provoca una gran cantidad de sombras al chocar con los muebles y no dar suficiente iluminación para una buena visión. En el centro del cuarto hay una mesa con varias máscaras colocadas sobre esta.

-Elige una- indica Danzou -Una con la que te identifiques.

-Yo quiero una de humano- interrumpe Orion haciendo que Katt lo empuje hacia adentro de la mochila.

La kunoichi observa las máscaras algunas todas son una combinación entre Negro, rojo, azul o blanco, no parece que hubiera ninguna con otro color. Los diseños son algo difíciles de reconocer, no es que una máscara sea un representante perfecto del animal que se supone es, pero si se le observa un poco se puede intuir de que se trata; búho, cuervo, lobo, gato "Zorro…" piensa al poner su vista sobre una máscara que le parece extrañamente familiar, es una combinación de rojo con negro y blanco, al sujetarla Danzou se coloca junto a ella.

-Hace mucho que nadie elige llevar una máscara de zorro, aunque creo que estuve en lo correcto al pensar que lo harías- comenta serio, pero interesado.

-¿No hay ningún ANBU con máscara de zorro?

-Alguno que no sea joven es probable que la haya conservado, a pesar del incidente con el Kyuubi- responde -Ya que te decidiste, es tuya, ahora vamos a colocarte tu tatuaje.

Danzou deja a Katt con un anciano que al parecer es quien se ha encargado de tatuar a los ANBU desde hace años, probablemente el mismo sea uno. El hombre se ve bastante amigable, a diferencia de Danzou que parece alguien que estuviera planeando algo mientras está con alguien. El proceso de tatuar es algo que Katt ya conoce y en realidad el pequeño tatuaje que le hacen en el hombro derecho fuera de alguna leve incomodidad no representa problema comparado con la 'obra de arte' de su espalda.

-¿No es en el brazo izquierdo?- pregunta al recordar el tatuaje de Kakashi.

-Los hombres los llevan en el izquierdo, las mujeres en el derecho, claro que es más común ver tatuajes en el lado izquierdo- responde terminando de hacer el tatuaje -Aunque eso debiste de preguntarlo antes, no cuando estoy por acabar.

En ese momento ingresa a la habitación un ANBU -¿Ya está el tatuaje?- pregunta desde la puerta.

-Si- responde un poco extrañado el anciano -Si la necesitaban rápido me lo hubieran dicho, lo hice con calma.

-No, sólo que vine a colocar lo que falta- aclara acercándose -No vayas a moverte- pide al ponerse al costado derecho de Katt y realizar alguna clase de jutsu sobre el tatuaje.

El anciano observa al ANBU y como ve que este no hace nada más y venda el tatuaje -Tenlo cubierto por unos días… en realidad tal vez deberías de tenerlo cubierto siempre.

-Danzou-sama está ocupado ahora, me envió a decirte que regreses otro día para que puedan hablar sobre tu pedido- añade el ANBU esperándola para acompañarla hasta la salido -Trata de no venir a menos que sea necesario- agrega antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Katt afuera.

Katt se aleja y se detiene a una cuadra del lugar frustrada por lo mal que le fue "Conseguí una máscara y un tatuaje, pero no lo que vine a buscar… mejor ni le comento esto a Tsunade que me va a mandar de un golpe a la academia por hacer estupideces" piensa resignada a que va a tener que regresar otro día o buscar alguna otra posible fuente de donde sacar armas "U olvidarme del tema y quedarme con kunais"

-No me dieron mi máscara de humano- escucha quejarse a Orion desde la mochila.

-Pues a mi tampoco me dieron mis espadas- añade la pelirroja observando la máscara que le entregaron, esa máscara la ha visto en algún lugar, pero es incapaz de recordar donde -Pero no importa, vamos a comer algo, no más ANBU por hoy.

x x

Luego de su nuevo tatuaje y su recién adquirida máscara transcurren un par de días tranquilos en los que se dedica a investigar lo más posible sobre el chakra, Neji no la ha buscado aún, pero tampoco quiere estar tan perdida para el día en que se junten. En la tercera noche, luego de un largo aunque educativo día, Katt va a uno de los pequeños restaurantes de la villa a comer junto con su zorro, cuando va a la biblioteca tienes pocas o nulas ganas de ponerse a cocinar, sin contar que leyendo a veces no controla las horas que pasan.

-Ese Hyuuga… ya debe de haberse olvidado de mí- murmura mientras come junto con su zorro -Muchos días y ni se ha aparecido.

-Disculpa- interrumpe un mesero -Te envían esto- añade dejando sobre la mesa un postre.

Katt voltea mirando con la esperanza de encontrar a quien lo envía, pero ninguno de los presentes hace ninguna señal "O ya se fue o es muy tímido" piensa sonriendo y sujetando alegremente el pequeño plato que estaba a un lado para comérselo -Hace tanto que no me pasaba esto- comenta muy contenta, hasta ese momento había pensado que los que la consideraban bonita ya había hecho algún movimiento y no iban a estar haciendo cosas como esas o el hecho de que paraba con Kakashi había espantado a los que podían haber intentado algo.

Un sonido que hace que se ponga en alerta la detiene haciendo que levante el plato y se de con una pequeña nota explosiva que se activó en el momento en que sujetó el postre. Espantada lanza el plato en una dirección, lo último que quiere es que le explote en la cara a la vez que se pone de pie para retroceder y su zorro se cubre ocultándose debajo de la mesa.

La explosión no es muy potente, pero al haber estado tan cerca la onda expansiva la lanza fuertemente contra el suelo, fuera de estar adolorida y probablemente con algunos moretones grandes que aparezcan en unas horas no ha quedado mal considerando que segundos atrás tenía la nota en las manos. Molesta se pone de pie y nota que el local ha sufrido algunos daños y varios de los clientes están por el suelo.

-¡Tú!- exclama acercándose al mesero que está tirado por los suelos.

-Yo no sé nada- responde aterrado, entre la explosión y una ninja que parece quiere golpearlo.

-¿Hay algún herido de gravedad?- se escucha cuando entra un médico ninja al local.

-Aún no- murmura la pelirroja posando la vista en el mesero.

El médico se acerca a Katt al ver que es la única ninja del lugar, como no hay nadie desangrándose desea averiguar que ocurrió. La pelirroja le explica mientras señala al mesero que se refugia debajo de una bandeja jurando que él no tenia idea de la nota explosiva, que es un simple joven que ni siquiera logró ingresar a la academia ninja de pequeño.

Cuando al lugar empiezan a llegar otros shinobi, los heridos junto con Katt, son llevados al hospital para revisarlos. Un par de ANBUs se quedan en el restaurante para averiguar que ocurrió mientras otro acompaña al mesero para interrogarlo como es debido "Maldito mesero… alguien va a pagar por ilusionarme y después reventarme el postre en la cara"

En el hospital, Shizune se abre paso entre las personas para llegar hasta donde está Katt, se le ve un poco preocupada, es probable que haya recibido la información de que fue lo que envió a tantos al hospital -¿Estás bien?- pregunta acercándose y revisándola un poco -Diez dedos completos- comenta aliviada -¿Tienes idea de lo mal que pudiste acabar si no alejabas esa cosa de ti?

-Si… pero no esperaba una nota explosiva en el postre, no es que haya estado jugando- responde buscando con la mirada algo que acaba de notar que le falta.

-Ven, vamos a un cuarto para revisarte bien- indica Shizune un poco más tranquila hasta que nota como Katt busca algo con la mirada -¡Sakura!- llama la kunoichi -Ve a la cocina y trae a Orion- indica.

En el cuarto Shizune comienza a revisarla cuidadosamente, pero fuera de encontrar moretones ya visibles y un par de pequeños cortes provocados por la caída Katt se encuentra en perfecto estado. Sakura llega con el zorrito y un pedazo grande de carne a la habitación cuando Shizune estaba terminando de examinar a Katt.

-¿Hay que llevarlo donde Hana?- pregunta Shizune al ver a Sakura.

-No tiene nada, dice que se ocultó debajo de la mesa en la explosión- responde levantándolo un poco -Lo revisé y ni siquiera está golpeado.

-La mesa lo cubrió de la onda y de los restos que salieron volando- supone Shizune terminando con Katt -Quédate está noche aquí a descansar, no vaya a ser que algo salga en unas horas, mañana al medio día vengo a revisarte y si todo sigue igual te doy de alta.

Al quedarse sola en el cuarto con Orion medio dormido en su regazo Katt maldice un poco estar ahí, no se siente mal y cuando no se siente mal los hospitales no son su lugar preferido -Aunque al menos esta parte no apesta a hospital- murmura antes de dormirse "Y que bueno que Shizune no revisó el vendaje de mi brazo, si veía el tatuaje Tsunade se iba a enterar"

x x

En la mañana luego de que a las siete pasa una enfermera a revisarla un poco, Katt se alista y va hacia su casa "Si Neji me busca y no me encuentra me voy a reventar la cabeza contra una pared…" piensa saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a su casa.

-Ahora a esperar que Neji se aparezca, sino viene me regresó al hospital para no tener problemas con Shizune- comenta mientras se dirige a su cocina a buscar comida de verdad y no los alimentos de nombre desconocido que decían que era su desayuno en el hospital.

En la cocina comienza a pensar que tal vez la explosión si ocasionó algún daño en ella ya que pareciera que algunas de las cosas que normalmente sujetaba por instinto están fuera de su lugar, su taza del desayuno casi la bota al suelo al chocar con ella en vez de sujetarla. Al dejarse caer sobre su sillón con su desayuno de verdad nota que no cae como normalmente lo hace, tiene que acomodarse un poco para apoyar cómodamente su espalda en el respaldar "Esto no es gracioso" piensa empezando a considerar que más que un problema de ella quizás sea algo del departamento.

Dejando de lado su desayuno se pone a revisar su casa, todo aparenta estar en su lugar, pero luego de inspeccionar minuciosamente nota que algunas cosas, en especial las que ella tendía a sujetar ya por costumbre, están algo fuera de lugar "Si fuera sólo una cosa o una habitación… pero toda la casa…" piensa preocupada.

-Orion- llama volteando hacia su mochila donde el animalito duerme tranquilo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta estirándose -Quiero mi desayuno.

-Está en la cocina, pero antes dime si sientes algún olor inusual en la casa.

La invocación olfatea el ambiente mientras avanza -No, pero moviste de lugar el librero casi me choco la cabeza al entrar- responde antes de dirigirse a la cocina por su desayuno.

-¿¡Quién diablos estuvo husmeando en mi casa!?- pregunta indignada -¿Acaso no saben que es de mala educación meterse donde no los llaman?- añade molesta.

A las once, a pesar de estar de pésimo humor, Katt regresa para el hospital, no quiere agregarse un problema con Shizune. La kunoichi la revisa y le da de alta contenta de que no haya ocurrido nada de último momento en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, algo como un derrame interno que se desencadenara por la noche o similares.

-De cualquier forma regresa a tu casa y descansa por hoy, ya mañana puedes retomar tu rutina normal- informa Shizune.

x x

Esa mañana siente unos golpes en la puerta, en la noche no había dormido muy bien, ya eran dos veces que estaba segura de que alguien entraba a su casa y de paso tuvo un regalo explosivo, ya no eran sólo locuras donde acababa en otros lugares, ahora también tenía problemas hasta dentro de su departamento. Sin muchas ganas Katt abre la puerta luego de acomodarse un poco el cabello.

Neji, que era quien tocaba la puerta, la observa con cuidado, algunos de los moretones del incidente son visibles aunque esté vestida -¿Tienes misión hoy?- pregunta a los pocos segundos.

-Neji- dice reaccionando un poco -No, y dudo que me manden una incluso mañana- comenta, probablemente Shizune le debe de haber informado a Tsunade de lo ocurrido.

-Entonces ven a mi casa después de almuerzo- añade antes de irse caminando.

"Este chico es demasiado serio y callado" piensa al ver como se aleja "Y su cabello es perfecto" añade en su mente al ver como este se mece suavemente sobre la espalda de él -No es que el mío esté mal pero…- murmura sujetando un mechón en frente de ella y observándolo.

x x

A la hora que Neji indicó Katt se dirige a buscarlo, se encuentra algo emocionada, con suerte la famosa genialidad del muchacho sirve en su caso "Aunque si Hiashi no pudo hacer nada, no creo que Neji tenga tantas posibilidades" piensa tratando de no ilusionarse demasiado. Al llegar a la residencia de los Hyuuga Katt nota a Neji esperando, sentado cerca del patio central.

-Hola- saluda parándose junto a él.

-Ven- dice poniéndose de pie y entrando hacia el interior de la casa con la pelirroja detrás de él.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias- comenta siguiéndolo fastidiada por el monosilabismo del muchacho.

Neji la lleva a través de un corredor abierto, con jardines a los costados en dirección a lo que parece ser un dojo. En ese momento Orion salta al suelo y corre en dirección a la cocina de los Hyuuga "Espero que no se coma nada que esté reservado para Hiashi" piensa imaginando a su zorro devorar un trozo de carne con un cartelito que dice Hiashi clavado encima.

Al llegar a las puertas del dojo Neji las abre con cuidado y Katt se detiene al ver que el muchacho ingresa luego de una pequeña reverencia. La pelirroja se coloca en la entrada con dudas sobre ingresar a no "Estas cosas son como pequeños templos, por más que me parezca una ridiculez tanta ceremonia para pasar una puerta mejor me quedo esperando, los Hyuuga se les ve tradicionales y Neji se puede poner susceptible si hago algo indebido" piensa quedándose en su lugar mientras observa como Neji se pierde en el interior del dojo, que en esos momentos está bastante oscuro.

A los pocos segundos unas pequeñas luces aparecen, Neji se encontraba encendiendo una velas de una forma poco práctica y bastante lenta "Y ahí está el ejemplo de la ceremonia de prender la luz… es una pérdida de tiempo" se dice a si misma esperando a que el muchacho termine.

Neji se dirige al centro del dojo y se arrodilla colocando una vela en frente de él, luego levanta la mirada hacia donde Katt -Puedes pasar.

Katt avanza despacio, aunque ya que no tiene la más remota idea de que hacer prefiere simplemente ir de frente hasta donde Neji, tampoco puede culparla por no conocer sus tradiciones, al menos no mientras se note que no lo esté haciendo a propósito. Al llegar en frente del muchacho Katt se queda de pie esperando.

-Siéntate- indica Neji viendo como la kunoichi se coloca al frente de él -Voy a hacer lo mismo que Hisahi-sama para empezar, quiero observar tu flujo de chakra.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunta con curiosidad al ver como el byakugan se activa en los ojos del joven.

-Por ahora relájate, trata de no pensar en nada y mantener lo más calmado posible tu chakra- indica Neji sin moverse y con los ojos clavados en ella.

Katt cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse y no pensar en nada, el problema es que luego de la explosión del postre, lo mal que le fue buscando espadas y todo el cúmulo de problemas que ya llevaba encima la tarea se hace bastante difícil por no decir que imposible.

-No te estás relajando- escucha decir al joven.

-No es sencillo- responde fastidiada.

-Yo lo hago todo el tiempo- replica bastante serio -Toma- dice haciendo que Katt abra los ojos y vea una vela en frente de su rostro -Concéntrate sólo en la vela.

Los minutos pasan y luego de mucho pelear con los comentarios de Neji y con su propia mente logra concentrarse en la pequeña flama que tiene al frente cosa que parece satisfacer al Hyuuga que se queda analizándola cuidadosamente. Sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo transcurrió siente como Neji le quita de las manos la vela y la observa interesado.

-Ahora si necesito que te muevas, y no vayas a quemar el dojo- advierte antes de indicarle que es lo que desea exactamente que haga.

Al igual que con Hiashi Katt se dedica a usar sus ninjutsus y taijutsu enfrente del byakugan, aunque Neji es mucho más específico con lo que pide a diferencia de Hiashi, el joven parece bastante más interesado en lo que puede ver, quizás ya que es la primera vez que analiza a fondo un caso tan especial como el de Katt. Tras muchas indicaciones exactas que van desde movimientos hasta formas en las que desea que ella mueva su chakra a través de su cuerpo para poder adherirse a distintas superficies el muchacho le pide que haga un simple y sencillo Kai.

-No me salen los genjutsus- se queja Katt deteniéndose.

-No te estoy pidiendo que hagas uno, simplemente que me muestres como sales de uno- aclara poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

Katt obedece, con lo serio que se le ve supone que no va a llegar a mucho con sus quejas, liberarse de un genjutsu sin estar en uno no es algo tan inusual, con lo paranoica que vive muchas veces a temido estar dentro de uno. Al terminar Neji está de pie a su costado.

-Trata de hacer un genjutsu- pide tranquilo -Y ya sé que no te salen- se adelanta a las quejas de la kunoichi.

Como usualmente ocurre, los intentos de Katt por realizar una ilusión son un completo fracaso, aunque los ojos de Neji parecen tener una expresión de interés mayor a cada segundo que pasa. Neji le hace unas señas para que se siente y luego él se pone en frente de ella.

-De nuevo, trata de hacer un genjutsu- ordena moviéndose hasta colocarse detrás de ella.

Cuando Katt se encuentra tratando de hacer lo que sabe no va a poder realizar siente como sobre su espalda Neji empieza a deslizar su mano -Sigue tratando- indica el muchacho cuando ve que se ha detenido. Katt lo observa un poco extrañada antes de continuar "Supongo que por eso Hiashi no planeaba arreglarme, si va a estar tocando el tatuaje se vería mal en alguien como él" piensa aguantando la risa.

Neji se detiene y deja salir un sonido de fastidio que va seguido por quitar el cabello de Katt de su espalda -Oye… ya sé que no es como el tuyo, pero no lo trates tan mal- comenta divertida retirando bien su cabello.

-¿Prefieres que lo corte?- pregunta el muchacho -Incomoda para revisarte.

-¿No prefieres de paso que me quite la ropa?- pregunta en un tono juguetón volteando el rostro.

-No- responde secamente con una mirada peligrosa -Aunque…- añade observándola bien -Me serviría si te quitas algo- agrega desviando la mirada -Mientras menos interferencia haya entre el chakra que emito de mis manos y tu cuerpo es mejor.

Katt se ríe un poco al ver al muchacho y luego de unos instantes deja a un costado parte de su ropa quedando con el polo de malla ninja que usaba debajo -¿Mejor?- pregunta quitándose de paso los guantes.

-Si- responde -Y no planeo revisarte los brazos.

-Ya lo sé, pero como mis botas se quedaron en tu entrada y los guantes se ven mal con sólo la malla…

El muchacho decide simplemente ignorarla y centrarse en lo que realmente le interesa que es su flujo de chakra cuando ejecuta los genjutsus. Sentado detrás de ella pasa cerca de media hora deslizando su mano desde la cabeza hasta la cintura de Katt, pensando cada cierto periodo de tiempo.

-¿Sabes que el tatuaje no termina ahí no?- pregunta y al notar que no recibe respuesta supone que el chico no estaba enterado -Va hacia el lado derecho y una parte baja por mi muslo y la otra llega hasta mi ombligo- explica provocando cierto gruñido por la información tardía.

Pasan un par de horas en donde Katt empieza a sentir como sus dedos comienzan a dolerle, el muchacho está tan concentrado que parece no haberlo notado, o simplemente no le interesa. Katt deja de hacer los genjutsus y nota que Neji no se queja, al voltear su rostro ve que le muchacho está con los ojos cerrados y sin el byakugan activado "Si no está meditando sobre lo que ha visto está en problemas" piensa Katt, ella no está con las manos adoloridas para que el chico decidiera tomar una siesta.

Katt se acerca hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro, la respiración cercana hace que Neji abra sus ojos y retroceda instantáneamente al tenerla tan cerca -Me desconcentras- comenta acomodándose nuevamente ya a una distancia cómoda.

-¿Fuera de acalambrarme los dedos descubriste algo?- pregunta con cierto sarcasmo.

-Eso es lo que trato de hacer- responde fastidiado hasta que el mismo es quien se acerca a ella observándola con cuidado y activando su chakra -No es en el tatuaje…- murmura.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta interesada por la epifanía que al parecer tuvo Neji.

-Tienes ciertos bloqueos en zonas especificas, los bloqueos impiden que puedas realizar los genjutsus- explica, hasta ahí parece haber descubierto lo mismo que Hiashi -Pero ahora que lo pienso, hay partes de tu tatuaje en los que el chakra no es detenido… quizás no tengas un sello o algo similar sino que en algún momento alguien bloqueó ciertos tenketsus…

-¿Y cómo arreglo eso?- pregunta fingiendo algo de sorpresa, ya había leído su expediente así que parte de lo que estaba explicándole era información conocida.

-Necesitaría ver cuales están bloqueados y luego ingresar una fuerte cantidad de chakra que rompa el bloqueo, tiene que ser un chakra ajeno al tuyo ya que sino no funcionaría- añade desactivando su byakugan y cerrando los ojos, al parecer buscando una solución. Sus conclusiones preliminares habían sido muy similares a las de Hiashi lo que demuestra que el que lo llamen genio está bien sustentado.

Katt se queda sentada en frente de él hasta que luego de veinte minutos comienza a aburrirse, no quiere molestarlo demasiado luego de que parece haber encontrado al menos en teoría cual es su problema así que se queda en silencio. Con un par de minutos más Katt no aguanta más, todo está demasiado tranquilo y el muchacho del frente con los ojos cerrados es demasiado tentador para no molestarlo.

Katt se voltea y deja caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de Neji que se encontraban cruzadas y luego empieza a soplar hacia arriba en dirección de su barbilla. Los minutos pasan y el muchacho parece ni sentirla por lo que Katt levanta una de sus manos y la pasa por en frente de los ojos de él a unos centímetros de distancia. Neji sujeta su mano y la usa para levantarla y voltearla en frente de él.

-Voy a revisar cada tenketsu- explica sujetándola de la mano y emitiendo chakra desde las puntas de sus dedos, pasando por las zonas donde había leído que se encontraban los pequeños puntos.

Neji revisa los brazos, piernas y cabeza de Katt con bastante fluidez, pero comienza a verse un poco más lento cuando revisa su cintura y caderas cosa que Katt encuentra divertida "Que bueno que Genma no es Hyuuga" piensa para sus adentros. Neji continúa revisando tratando de no hacer tan obvia su incomodidad, pero al llegar a la última parte que faltaba por revisar, la cual había estado evitando, se detiene y pasa directamente hasta el cuello. Katt aguanta la risa como puede, el que evitara tocarle el pecho, en especial el hecho de que su mano se quedara detenida por unos instantes y luego pasara de largo le pareció demasiado adorable.

-Neji ¿qué edad tienes?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Dieciséis- responde desviando la mirada, claro que sabe a que vino esa pregunta -Voy a pedirle a Hinata-sama que me ayude- añade levantándose.

-¿Hinata tiene idea de que estás buscando?- cuestiona Katt sujetándolo de las muñecas y jalándolo para que no se ponga de pie.

-Puedo explicarle- responde.

-Mira, has lo que tengas que hacer- comenta aguantando la risa al ver la cara que el muchacho pone -No me mal entiendas, pero si tienes que revisar hazlo- aclara antes de que el chico decida abandonar el lugar -No vas a estar pidiéndole ayuda a tu prima cada vez que tengas un problema de este tipo, además sin ofensas contra Hinata, pero le falta bastante habilidad y conocimiento en el tema, hace poco traté de que me explicara sobre mi chakra.

Neji la observa y asiente con la cabeza aceptando el punto de la kunoichi, cuando Katt lo suelta el muchacho se dirige a las puertas del dojo y las cierra, luego avanza hasta donde están las velas a la vez que activa su byakugan y las apaga. Katt sonríe, el muchacho ha dejado completamente a oscuras la habitación, él se las puede arreglar con su byakugan, pero ella no va a verle la cara cuando termine de revisarla.

Cuando siente que Neji se sienta nuevamente frente a ella sonríe -Si estás muy cerca apuesto a que voy a ver como te sonrojas- comenta divertida al sentir que el Hyuuga se aclara un poco la garganta.

-Esto no es un juego- responde aunque a pesar de eso Katt sigue sin sentir que haya hecho nada.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- comenta mirando al frente aunque no puede verlo -No tienes porque tomarte tan en serio lo que digo, es sólo para molestar, sirve para que el ambiente no esté tan tenso, que con lo nervioso que parecías…

-No quiero que me malinterpretes- responde en su usual tono tranquilo.

-Me has estado revisando desde hace bastante, no habría razón para malinterpretarte, ni que fueras un ninja con fama de pervertido- aclara sonriente aún sin sentir ninguna mano cerca de ella.

Pasan cerca de unos dos minutos y por fin siente la mano de Neji, aunque a diferencia de cómo examinó el resto de su cuerpo, parece que simplemente está rozándola y duda mucho de que con eso logre conseguir lo que necesita. El lugar está en silencio, cosa que por la respiración de Neji parece incomodarlo "Por eso es mejor hablar…" piensa sin abrir la boca, si el muchacho quiere relajarse un poco lo mejor que puede hacer es evitar el silencio lúgubre, pero por el momento se divertirá un poco torturando al chico, que sabe que debe de estar viendo la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro.

Katt sonríe ampliamente al escuchar un leve gruñido de parte de Neji a la vez que presiona un poco más su mano contra ella "Si fuera cualquier otro hombre ya le abría reventado la cabeza por pervertido, pero Neji es adorable, quien diría que se iba a sentir incómodo" piensa tratando de colocar un rostro serio sin mucha suerte, aunque no puede ver al Hyuuga puede sentir que el muchacho no está cómodo con lo que está haciendo.

Pasa un minuto y se dedica a revisar ya un poco más confiado los tenketsus que se encuentran al lado opuesto. En esa ocasión luego de que tiene la mano puesta sobre ella como por tres minutos Katt empieza a dejar de reírse y considerar que el muchacho se está tomando más tiempo del necesario "Que a mi ni me echen la culpa si es que a Neji se le sale el adolescente que lleva reprimido y deja de ser un genio… en algún momento tenía que pasar" piensa aunque siente aliviada cuando Neji deja de tocarla, a menos ese día no iba a volverse un chico normal.

Neji retira su mano y por el sonido parece que retrocede un poco -Ve a tú casa, voy a pensar como puedo desbloquear tus tenketsus- indica serio.

-Una cosa, ¿si estaban bloqueados no es algo que deberías de haber notado antes?- cuestiona sin poder verle la cara al muchacho.

-Te dije que estaban bloqueados para evitar tener que explicarte lo complejo de la situación, el tenketsu no esta obstruido, pero en ocasiones detiene el fluido de chakra, eso es lo que quiero evitar que suceda.

-¿Y aún planeas tratar de desbloquearlos con chakra?- cuestiona adelantándose aún sentada.

-Quiero ver si hay otra manera- responde tranquilo.

-¿Es peligroso?- pregunta un poco preocupada.

-No si se hace de la manera más directa… Hiashi-sama no lo sugirió por obvias razones- responde en voz baja.

Katt se queda algo confundida, no entendió el último comentario del muchacho y con eso de estar en la oscuridad ni siquiera puede notar si es que lo dijo con alguna expresión extraña. Extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el frente llega a tocar la cara de Neji.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta fastidiado quitándose la mano de la pelirroja de su cara.

-Viendo donde estabas, ¿no todo el mundo tiene byakugan sabías?- comenta acercándose más y extendiendo su otra mano nuevamente en dirección a la cara del muchacho -Y por cierto… me quiero quitar una curiosidad que tengo cada vez que te veo- añade tanteándole el rostro hasta llegar a sus ojos. Con cuidado, usando las yemas de sus dedos tantea las extrañas venas que surgen en el rostro de quienes usan el byakugan -De verdad se sienten como venas- comenta al palparlas, es muy similar a como se siente una vena visible en las manos de los ancianos, aunque claro, sin la piel tan flácida.

-¿Qué esperabas?- cuestiona al escucharla.

-No lo sé, pero desde que te vi en el examen chunin tenía cierta curiosidad- responde dejando de tocarlo.

-Deberías de ir a tu casa mientras pienso, sino entrena o medita, ambas cosas te vendrían bien- comenta el muchacho acomodándose un poco para comenzar a buscar alguna forma de resolver el problema de la pelirroja.

-Yo entreno- se queja, aunque no recibe respuesta.

Pasan los minutos e incluso Katt cree que pasa más de una hora, el cuarto sigue en completa oscuridad y Neji fuera de respirar no parece estar haciendo nada más, el muchacho hace bastante que se encuentra meditando sin hacerle el menor caso. Katt se acerca hasta el joven que no dice nada a pesar que ella lo toca un poco para saber donde está, y luego se recuesta su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Neji- llama dándole un tono melodioso a las palabras aunque no recibe respuesta. En esos momentos Katt se ha olvidado por completo de todos sus problemas, incluso de que el chico estaba tratando de ayudarla. Neji le resulta muy atractivo para molestar, demasiado atractivo.

Katt se vuelve a sentar y lo rodea con los brazos -Neji- vuelve a llamar aunque está vez susurrando el nombre muy cerca de su oreja. Como esperaba no tuvo reacción así que sonriendo pícaramente decide hacer algo que supone va a hacer que el chico reaccione, considerando su actitud al tocarla está segura que va a funcionar. Acercando su rostro hacia su oreja roza con sus labios la oreja del muchacho y luego delicadamente la toca con su lengua.

En el instante en que lo toca, Neji reacciona a retroceder un poco sobre su sitio, creando un espacio entre ambos -¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- pregunta confundido y algo alterado.

-Es que no pude evitarlo, estabas tan concentrado- comenta riendo -Ya te he dicho que no te tomes a mal las cosas- añade, como no siente respuesta continúa -¿Y por qué piensas tanto? Has lo que dijiste del chakra, si de verdad no va a lastimarme o es peligroso no deberías de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Ven- escucha que dice Neji sujetándola por uno de sus hombros -El área cercana a tu estómago es la que tiene los tenketsus que impiden que hagas genjutsus, no vayas a moverte.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer?- pregunta cuando siente la otra mano del muchacho colocarse sobre su abdomen con los dedos buscando una posición exacta.

-Nada, sólo no te muevas- aclara, quedándose luego en silencio por unos instantes hasta que la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Katt se mueve lentamente subiendo por el cuello hasta que cuando llega a la unión con el rostro se detiene.

Sin saber que esperar Katt siente como Neji acaba de juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero lo que siente no es en absoluto un beso. Una sensación extraña baja desde su boca, a través de su garganta llegando hasta su abdomen dándole una extraña sensación de frescura, a la vez puede sentir como los dedos del muchacho parecen estar emitiendo chakra también, pero a diferencia de la sensación que siente dentro de su cuerpo, la de los dedos de Neji comienza a ocasionarle dolor. Pasan varios segundos y cuando estaba a punto de patear a Neji por el dolor el muchacho se separa.

-Prueba hacer un genjutsu- escucha decir a Neji aunque en un tono bastante bajo.

Katt se frota levemente el abdomen y luego intenta. Al realizar la secuencia de sellos sucede lo que jamás había sucedido, el ambiente cambia, una simple ilusión toma lugar en la habitación. El dojo en esos momentos se ve como era su habitación en su mundo, iluminado a diferencia de cómo se encontraba el dojo en esos momentos. Emocionada y olvidándose por completo del dolor voltea en dirección a donde debía de encontrarse Neji, el joven está en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, algo sonrojado y con el rostro dirigido hacia un costado.

Katt termina el jutsu y la oscuridad regresa, pero se acerca hasta donde estaba el muchacho -Funcionó- comenta contenta.

-No sé si sea permanente- responde a los segundos, por como se escucha supone que sigue con el rostro en otra dirección.

Katt sonríe y se desliza hacia el lado en que Neji tiene el rostro y sin pensarlo mucho se acerca a él y le da un beso.

Para su sorpresa inicial en esta oportunidad Neji no parece rechazarla, sino que más bien le responde el beso mientras se abrazan en el suelo. Producto del beso ruedan un poco terminando con Katt recostada sobre el cuerpo del shinobi, mientras este le da unas tiernas caricias en la oscuridad.

"Tengo que dejar de hacer esto" se recrimina recordando que hizo algo bastante similar con Itachi "Por dios, ya parezco animal en celo" piensa hasta que siente que Neji se detiene y deja de acariciarla. Un poco preocupada Katt abre los ojos.

-¿Neji?- pregunta, al no recibir respuesta y moverse un poco nota que el muchacho parece haberse quedado estático en su lugar, pero no como si hubiera visto algo, sino como si literalmente estuviera congelado en su sitio.

Se pone de pie intranquila y tanteando el piso logra dar con una pared y luego con la puerta. Al abrirla nota que Neji se encuentra realmente estático en su sitio con los ojos cerrados "Esto no está bien" piensa observando los alrededores y notando que un reloj sobre una pared en frente de ella está detenido marcando las tres de la madrugada "No pensé que fuera tan tarde… aunque con las puertas cerradas…" piensa avanzando hacia la casa con la intensión de buscar a Hiashi luego de revisar los alrededores y no encontrar a nadie "No quiero dejar a Neji así, pero no sirve de nada que me quede a su costado"

Al recorrer los corredores de la casa pasa en frente de la cocina y nota algo que en un primer momento casi ocasiona que grite, pero luego al apreciar bien la situación se controla. Su zorro está metido en el refrigerador tragándose un trozo de carne, hasta ahí todo sería normal sino fuera por el hecho de que, al igual que Neji, Orion también está estático "Esto no está bien…"

Katt sale de la casa de los Hyuuga, la situación afuera es similar, todo parece estar detenido, todo excepto una figura oscura que se mueve hábilmente por los techos de Konoha a gran velocidad en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade. Katt decide seguirlo, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo debe de estar relacionado a esa persona "Mientras no me acerque demasiado no va a poder sentirme" piensa encaminándose detrás de la figura.

La villa parece detenida en el tiempo, no hay movimiento aparte del de ella y de quien está siguiendo, no se escucha ningún sonido, ni siquiera las luces que alumbran las calles parpadean en lo más mínimo. Konoha y no sólo la villa, sino incluso el cielo que la cubre parece que estuviera detenido, no hay ningún tipo de brisa y las nubes están estáticas en su lugar.

Al llegar a la oficina Katt se asoma por una de las ventanas y ve una persona envuelta en la túnica de Akatsuki y el kasa sobre su cabeza, revisando sin ningún problema los expedientes que se encuentran en la oficina "Eso no es bueno…" piensa preocupada "No tengo idea que esté buscando, pero no puedo saltarle encima a uno de Akatsuki" se dice así misma "A menos que…"

Cambiando de posición trata de lograr verle las manos a la persona, desea ver que anillo es el que lleva, con algo de suerte es el rojo o el amarillo. La persona es de contextura delgada y desde donde está cree que debe de ser de una altura similar a la de ella, el archivador parece llegarle a la misma altura que cuando ella está revisándolo.

En un momento al levantar unas hojas Katt respira algo aliviada, el anillo que logra ver es uno de color rojo "Itachi… ¿pero qué está haciendo aquí?" piensa antes de tomar la decisión de entrar a la oficina y encararlo, tiene la certeza que en el peor de los casos acaba inconciente.

-Oye- llama al entrar, aunque en cuanto estaba ingresando la figura dirigió su mirada hacia ella -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Te estaba buscando- responde una voz femenina preocupando un poco a Katt, está segura que el anillo es el de Itachi -Te busqué en tu casa, donde Kakashi y Genma, estaba empezando a preocuparme… si estabas en una misión esto iba a ser muy complicado- añade.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunta preocupada aunque ahora que la tiene al frente nota que sus ojos son rojos, rojos como los de Itachi.

-Esperabas a Itachi, pero lamentablemente no soy él- responde algo triste quitándose el kasa y provocando que Katt se espante y retroceda casi cayendo por la ventana -Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- añade una mujer que se ve muy similar a ella, aunque sus ojos tienen el sharingan -Por suerte me avisaste de Sasuke cuando nos cruzamos en el cambio, hubiera sido un inconveniente sino lo hacías, me quedé sólo unos segundos, pero eso hubiera bastando para que Sasuke aprovechara y ella quedara en desventaja al regresar a su verdadera época.

-¿Para qué viniste?- cuestiona Katt intrigada y un poco preocupada por el estado de Konoha.

-La Katt que debía pelear en el futuro, no logró salir con vida- responde desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

* * *

Un poco tarde este capítulo, no escribí nada durante la semana y recién el sábado me puse a trabajar. Esto es lo que sigue directamente del 59, el 60 fue un bonus extra xD.

Kakashi se dio una vuelta para avisar que Katt tenía algo extraño :P Sakura ya es chunin, con lo que todos los canon ya son chunin (En estos momentos Sakura anda con el pelo largo aún, ya que en los flashbacks se le veía así) el cara de Tsunade ya va a empezar su construcción y Katt sigue teniendo problemas con Danzou (Todo porque quería un par de espadas xD) Orion quiere ser ANBU con máscara de humano y bueno, la vida en Konoha sigue su curso.

La pobre de Katt pensó que tenía admirador secreto (Esa torta explosiva la mandó Ibiki seguramente xD… en realidad no, pero es un sospechoso)

Que tal mi KattxNeji encaja como locura temporal, no es una relación real xDDD (Kankurou cobra vida en el mundo real y viene a matarme :P)

Y mi pequeña y no tan conocida Katt del medio (Es como cuando son tres hermanos, el mayor es todo admirable, el menor todo lindo y el del medio… pues es el del medio XD) si esperaban a Itachi, sigan esperando que aquí no va a salir hablando con Katt, ahora Katt se enterará que fue del final de la batalla un poco de boca de ella misma y un poco de boca de alguien más. Lo que ocurrió para que todo quedara estático ya le trataré de dar una buena explicación en el próximo capítulo, no es que me haya olvidado (Tengo una, pero igual que todo lo que escribo necesita más trabajo antes de que la de xD)

Ya saben dejen review, con comentarios, quejas y apreciaciones (En especial los que crean que Neji estaba extraño o hizo algo sin motivos)


	62. Chapter 62

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 62**

¿Sólo queda uno más?

* * *

-¿Cómo?- pregunta casi en un murmullo al escuchar las últimas palabras "¿Murió…?"

-Tú estuviste ahí, debes de haber notado que eso no iba a ser un combate común, incluso previsto que la mayoría no saldrían vivos- explica lentamente cerrando los ojos y apretando levemente el borde del kasa que había retirado de su cabeza momentos atrás -No estoy segura que fue lo que ocurrió… no estuve en el momento exacto, sólo puedo decirte lo que puedo deducir.

-¿Vas a decirme…?- cuestiona confundida, sin poder quitarse de la mente la última imagen que vio de ese combate, la imagen de Sasuke acercándose a ella -¿Sasuke?

-Lo dudo- responde tajante y levemente ofendida -No somos el mejor adversario para Sasuke- especifica al percatarse que esa afirmación carecía de sentido para ella en esa época -Antes que te explique que ocurrió y porque vine a hablarte, vamos a un lugar más cómodo, ya que estás en Konoha no tiene sentido que esté rebuscando en los archivos- indica asegurándose de dejar todo en su respectivo lugar.

Mientras observa como la figura que lleva la túnica de Akatsuki acomoda los archivos la mente de Katt comienza a evocar los momentos de la antesala de ese gran combate. Hasta ese momento había logrado, de alguna manera, mantener los pensamientos relacionados a ese encuentro relativamente controlados, en su subconsciente la estaban atormentando, pero podía mantener su cabeza bastante al margen de ellos.

-Ven- indica la Katt envuelta en la túnica negra acercándose a la ventada de la oficina y dando un salto hacia el exterior.

Moviéndose por los techos de Konoha ambas comienzan a avanzar en dirección al pequeño departamento donde una de ellas vive en esos momentos. Al estar en movimiento y al aire libre Katt se percata nuevamente del estado de Konoha, por lo que acelera un poco el paso para quedar al costado de la otra pelirroja.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Konoha?- pregunta bastante seria.

-Nada grave, cuando termine lo revertiré- responde sin quitar la mirada del frente y restando importancia al asunto -Y en realidad no ocurre nada con Konoha, da la impresión de que el tiempo está detenido, pero en realidad la que está siendo afectada eres tú.

Katt recibe la respuesta un tanto escéptica -¿En lugar de estar detenido el tiempo nos estás acelerando?- se atreve a preguntar, es la opción contraria y por más que sea una idea extraña es lo mejor que puede imaginar.

-Si, esa sería la forma sencilla de describirlo- asiente con la cabeza deteniéndose frente al edificio donde vive Katt mirándolo con algo de nostalgia -Aunque no te emociones, la técnica no la desarrollé yo- añade un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Madara?- pregunta tratando de adivinar.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la otra y niega con la cabeza -Orochimaru…- responde notando como la Katt más joven comienza a abrir los ojos y la boca lista para dar un grito, verse unos años mayor con el traje de Akatsuki es malo, pero añadir Orochimaru parece ser excesivo -No digas nada hasta que te explique- interviene segundos antes del grito -Tengo tiempo para explicarte eso también.

Ya dentro del departamento Katt observa como la otra pelirroja deja a un lado el sombrero y se luego de observar por unos instantes la sala se deja caer en el sillón. Un poco confundida por interactuar con ella misma Katt se queda de pie, cerca de la otra, esperando a que hable.

-¿Dónde está Orion?- pregunta con algo de curiosidad acomodándose mejor en el mueble -Me extraña que no lo hayas traído.

-En el refrigerador de los Hyuuga- responde recordando lo alegre que se veía el zorrito.

-¿Hyuuga?- cuestiona extrañada -¿Qué hace ahí a esta hora?, mejor dicho, ¿cómo sabes que está ahí?

-Lo vi cuando salí a ver porque todo estaba detenido- responde desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco al recordar que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-¿Y qué hacías ahí a estas horas?- insiste.

-Neji me estaba ayudando con lo de mi chakra y los genjutsus- responde a los pocos segundos un poco nerviosa.

La Katt visitante se muestra bastante reacia a aceptar la respuesta, se conoce bastante bien, sabe que hay algo que la otra está ocultando -¿Por qué estás así? no te olvides que somos la misma persona, claro yo soy mayor, pero aún así te conozco bien, se como reaccionas cuando estás nerviosa o preocupada…- comienza a hablar hasta que se detiene con una mirada pensativa que a los segundos se transforma en una mueca de horror.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú!- exclama señalando a su versión más joven -Tú y el Hyuuga.

-No me mires así- le reclama a la defensiva -Somos la misma persona así que mis acciones son tus acciones.

-Pero… tiene- balbucea alterada desde el sillón al parecer haciendo cálculos con los dedos -¡Tiene dieseis!- añade más horrorizada aun.

-¡Ya! No eres mi mamá o mi hermana mayor, a lo más pasas como la conciencia que obviamente no estaba funcionando en ese momento- interrumpe Katt no muy contenta con la expresión de horror de la otra.

-¿¡Por qué!? Neji es un muchacho extraño… es más, ¿qué le hiciste para que algo pasara?- cuestiona tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-Nada, sólo pasó… tampoco vi que se quejara, además, no es la gran cosa tampoco… un beso detenido a la mitad no es nada- aclara cruzándose de brazos.

-Que bueno que vine- murmura la pelirroja acomodándose bien su túnica negra tratando de no pensar hasta donde hubiera llegado si nada los detenía -Te salvé de un problema mayúsculo con Neji a futuro o de que te sacara de encima cuando se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Sabía lo que hacia- interrumpe fastidiada.

-No, para Neji debe de haber sido algo nuevo, no supo como reaccionar y simplemente se dejó llevar, a fin de cuentas es humano, pero en cuanto la primera impresión pasara dudo que hubiera estado tan tranquilo y en caso lo estuviera, ¿qué planeabas decirle? Si alguien adulto se sentiría usado es probable que el chico se sintiera peor si sólo planearas dejarlo ahí- explica casi como si estuviera dando un sermón -No eres una chiquilla como para que el chico comprenda que se te pudiera escapar.

-No lo estaba usando, pero…- murmura sintiéndose culpable por haber estado incitando al chico "Incluso él no hizo nada, fui yo al final la que se le lanzó encima…"

-Sé que debes de estar sintiéndote sola y con demasiados problemas como para manejar, pero lo único que vas a conseguir es sentirte bien por unos momentos, luego seguirás igual y tendrás que ver como afrontas los nuevos problemas que te ocasionaste por un por tratar de olvidarte de tus problemas- comenta dejando salir un suspiro y dirigiéndole una mirada bastante seria -Ahora necesito saber un par de cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? Se supone que somos la misma persona.

-Te voy a explicar para que entiendas en que estás metida. Es la única vez que planeo venir a hablarte, así que estate atenta que luego las dudas que tengas van a quedarse permanentemente como dudas, pero primero necesito que me digas un poco de tu situación actual- asegura clavando la mirada en la confundida pelirroja que tiene al frente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- cuestiona sentándose al costado, observando con curiosidad y extrañeza lo diferente que se ve en los detalles la mujer que tiene al frente. Lo más saltantes son los llamativos ojos rojos que ahora decoran su rostro, pero no es sólo eso, su mirada trasmite agotamiento, su piel y cabello se ven descuidados, sus mismos movimientos delatan que está en alerta permanente, sus músculos parecen estar tensos sin descanso. Katt no pudo posar demasiado la mirada en la mayor de las tres, pero está segura que la apariencia que transmitía era mucho más juvenil y serena que ésta a pesar de ser mayor.

-Habilidades, problemas… Kakashi…- pronuncia lentamente.

Katt aún se encuentra algo indecisa en que decir, lo que le está pidiendo es bastante amplio, pero es mejor que empiece con algo a simplemente quedarse callada por no tener una idea más exacta de que es lo que la otra desea escuchar -Mi Taijutsu no sabría como catalogarlo. Sé que no estoy mal y que he mejorado mucho desde que llegué, pero no es algo tan simple de poner en una escala… digamos que estoy segura que si peleara con Lee al nivel que él tenía en el examen chunin, sólo con taijutsu, poco hay que pueda hacer.

-Eso no es una sorpresa, el chico es un especialista- interrumpe la otra sonriendo levemente.

-Ninjutsus, sólo utilizo fuego, y hace un buen tiempo que creo estar algo estancada a decir verdad- añade pensando un poco en la diferencia de crecimiento de habilidades cuando llegó hasta ahora, siempre ha ido en aumento, pero últimamente el progreso es casi una raya horizontal.

-Mientras más alto estás comienza a volverse más complicado mejorar… uno empieza a crecer de manera muy lenta si no encuentra alguna forma especial o alguien adecuado para que te instruya- explica acomodándose el cabello -Quien sea necesario…- añade en un susurro.

En ese instante Katt sonríe un poco al recordar lo último que había logrado aprender -Hablando de Neji…- comenta realizando una secuencia de handseals provocando un simple genjutsu que hace que el cuarto cambie un poco de apariencia.

-Eso es nuevo…- murmura intrigada la mayor observando el cambio en el lugar -Yo no puedo hacer genjutsus- declara observándola extrañada y quitando la ilusión.

-¿No puedes?

-No, la que está muerta si podía, para tener el sharingan no eran genjutsus tan avanzados, pero aún así tenía la habilidad de realizarlos, por lo poco que sé conseguirlos fue una de las cosas que más le costó- explica tratando de hacer una ilusión ella, pero como era de prever nada sucede -Lo que tú hagas no me afecta a mi lamentablemente.

-¿Entonces para que viniste?- cuestiona con mucha curiosidad y sorprendiéndose por la falta de tacto consigo misma "'La que está muerta'"

-Termina de explicarme lo que te pedí y de ahí soy yo la que te explicará a ti las cosas- responde tranquilamente.

Katt asiente con la cabeza y comienza a pensar un poco -¿Problemas…? Siempre tengo problemas, aunque creo que los últimos han sido relacionados a ti y a… la mayor de las tres- comenta pensando por unos instantes como referirse a la Katt que ahora está muerta -El otro problema que tengo grande podría decirse que es Danzou.

-Ya fuiste con él entonces…- interviene dejando escapar un suspiro -Eso lamentablemente era algo necesario.

-Y… Kakashi- añade mirando hacia el frente -Se fue a entrenar después del incidente en Ame.

-¿Ame?- cuestiona confundida, pero a la vez sumamente interesada -Explícame bien eso.

Katt duda por unos instantes, explicar ese incidente implicaba hablar de Itachi, aunque con el estado actual de Konoha no era algo que debía de preocuparle demasiado. Tomándose unos momentos para ordenar sus ideas comienza a narrar lo ocurrido tratando de no olvidar algún evento importante mientras es escuchada muy atentamente.

A pesar de algunos signos de sorpresa al escuchar ciertos nombres y hechos como el que Madara estuviera presente o que fueran Kisame e Itachi quienes la rescataran de Ame, la pelirroja escucha atentamente sin interrumpir hasta que la más joven menciona el pequeño beso interrumpido por Kisame.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo…- murmura mirando a Katt de una manera no muy agradable -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta en un tono poco amistoso y fastidiada.

-No lo sé hay algo en el nombre de Itachi que me retumbaba en la cabeza, no sabría decir que fue- responde sin tratar de poner alguna excusa extra provocando cierto interés en quien segundos antes se notaba no estaba del mejor humor.

-Continúa- ordena retomando la calma y escuchando con atención como es que termina la historia, claro que mientras va avanzando su mirada parece perderse en el aire.

-…Y de ahí Kakashi se fue a entrenar- concluye la pelirroja más joven muy contenta luego de haber narrado como fue que consiguió su anillo, el cual empieza a mirar un poco avergonzada luego de lo ocurrido con Neji.

-¿Kakashi te pidió para casarse?- pregunta en voz muy baja desconcertada por la noticia.

-Si- afirma sonriente mostrando el anillo.

-Pero… eso no es bueno…- susurra aún desconcertada mirando fijamente el pequeño y brillante objeto.

-Deberías de alegrarte por mi- recrimina Katt fastidiada.

-No es eso… pero Kakashi va a estar mucho más reacio a aceptar el puesto de Rokudaime si está casado- explica hasta que nota la expresión de sorpresa de Katt -Cierto, déjame hacer algo primero- interviene realizando una serie de handseals que terminan con uno de sus dedos sobre la frente de Katt.

En ese instante muchos confusos recuerdos vienen a la mente de Katt recuerdos de haber estado conversando con una ANBU que resultó ser ella unos años mayor a la vez que Orochimaru se encontraba dentro de Konoha, también un extraño suceso con un dragón que por como se veía la situación Konoha no iba a salir bien parada de ahí sumado a la visita que al parecer había olvidado al futuro que realizó con anterioridad, aunque ese hecho lo tiene mucho más nublado que los otros e incluso choca con lo que ella recordaba -¿Qué es…?- murmura sin comprender de donde salieron todos esos recuerdos.

-Ella había estado moviéndose por esta época, pero debe de haberte bloqueado los recuerdos… me había dicho que pensaba hacer todo lo posible para mantener a Ibiki vivo, así que debe de haberte usado para eso- explica un tanto preocupada al ver la expresión de su versión joven -Pero por precaución bloqueó tus recuerdos… yo no creo que regrese nuevamente así que lo mejor es que tengas la información disponible y veas que decisión tomarás con ella.

Katt cierra los ojos mientras se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos, para esos momentos recobrar los recuerdos y enterarse de algunas cosas no es lo que está incomodándola sino el hecho de que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con el dragón se sobrepone a lo que ella pensaba había hecho, que era hablar consigo misma e ir a Konoha a arreglar una cena con Kakashi -Recuerdo que mencioné al dragón… pero no pensé que hubiera sido algo así… ¿Cómo pude largarme a hacer una cena luego de escuchar 'dragón'?- se recrimina espantada.

-¿El templo del contrato con dragones?- cuestiona seria observando con detenimiento lo incómoda que parece estar la más joven, sacando sus conclusiones sobre lo que debe de haber ocurrido -Ese sitio es especial, por lo que tengo conocimiento es el único lugar que tiene suficiente energía como para realmente alterar el flujo del tiempo.

-¿Alterar?- pregunta levantando la mirada.

-Supongo que aquí es donde yo empiezo a hablar- comenta acomodándose bien en el sillón -Comencemos por lo que va a ayudarte a entender un poco en que estás metida. La técnica de Oboro siendo bien usada es 'la puerta', la forma evolucionada del sharingan, el mangekyou, es 'la llave' y el chakra invertido es 'el timón' necesario para poder viajar a unos momentos específicos.

Katt trata de atender lo que le está hablando la otra, ese no es el mejor momento para una charla seria, pero duda que pueda hacer que le diga esas cosas más tarde, cuando el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de incomodidad hayan pasado. En ese momento la última parte hace que Katt la observe muy extrañada -Pero Kakashi… él envió al equipo de Kurenai- señala, a pesar que no entiende a que se está refiriendo con lo que le ha dicho está segura de que Kakashi no posee el mismo chakra que ella.

-No tiene el timón- afirma notando la duda -Pero Kakashi siempre ha sido una persona bastante hábil, incluso el desarrollo de las técnicas de su mangekyou es diferente de lo que uno hubiera esperado… el sólo hecho de que lo haya evolucionado es un misterio- explica seriamente -No tengo idea como logró llegar, no es tan sencillo como viajar al pasado… es como caer en el mar sin saber en que dirección hay tierra, y en el caso de este mar podría decirse que sólo hay tres islas por persona. Lo que yo puedo suponer, es que en el momento en que usó su técnica tuvo la suerte de haberse chocado con el rastro de alguno de los viajes.

-Espera un segundo- interrumpe abruptamente al recordar un poco lo que había conversado con la mayor de las tres -Cuando hable con la mayor… me dijo que Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji y Lee eran de su época, eso no tiene sentido.

Una leve risa sale de la pelirroja de ojos rojos -Eso te lo debe de haber mencionado para evitar tener que responder demasiado o que te confundieras y trataras de pensar mucho es eso, si te mencionaba que había una época más tu mente iba a divagar demasiado en lugar de centrarte en lo importante que era Ibiki, vas a tener que tu misma armar la imagen del futuro priorizando lo que has visto y has escuchado de la gente de esa época antes que confiar completamente en lo que ella te dijo- responde con cierto dejo de desprecio y cólera al juntar la frase 'confiar en ella'

-Orion mencionó que éramos tres- recuerda un poco preocupada por el repentino cambio en el tono de la voz, era mejor no seguir con ese tema, algo la estaba molestando y no quería enterarse que era.

-Tres momentos en el tiempo específicos, que se mueven a la par, si yo pasara un mes aquí al regresar a mi época habría pasado exactamente un mes allá, por eso es que no es algo tan sencillo como especificar una fecha- explica retomando su seriedad -El número tampoco es por capricho- añade sonriendo levemente y señalando hacia sus ojos -Tres oportunidades, tres momentos, como son las tres marcas del sharingan.

-Pero, dejando de lado que me es demasiado difícil tratar de asimilar lo que me estás diciendo ¿para qué todo esto? Hace un rato mencionaste que lo que yo haga no te afecta- cuestiona prefiriendo entender los motivos a tratar de insistir en que le explique como funcionan en si los viajes que lo que le ha dicho hasta ahora debe de ser la explicación resumida y sin términos incluidos.

-Lo que ocurre es que al marcar los tres momentos en el tiempo se crean tres líneas diferentes, esto es una técnica de prueba y error si lo quieres ver de algún modo. El mayor inicia todo, y puede ir a los otros dos momentos a tratar de colocar las cosas de manera más favorable, pero todo eso debe de ser muy bien pensado, las cadenas de consecuencias son muchas veces impredecibles- explica algo fastidiada de tener que volver a un asunto que ya había mencionado antes -Pero no es necesario que entiendas a fondo esto, sólo te lo menciono para que no estés tan perdida, cuando llegue el momento tú misma irás descubriendo como funciona exactamente todo.

Katt asiente con la cabeza, a gran escala comprende que es lo que le está diciendo y está demasiado incómoda como para tratar de pensar algo para ahondar en las respuestas que le ha dado "Además tomaría mucho tiempo para que realmente entendiera a plenitud como funciona todo esto y lo que implica, prefiero quedarme con la versión resumida" -Explícame este jutsu… el de Orochimaru- pide antes de que el tema se le olvide y quede en el aire y con cierto aire de reproche.

-No hay mucho que decir sobre Orochimaru, tanto él como yo tenemos el mismo objetivo y ese es destruir a Madara, es simplemente una alianza. Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras yo simplemente me arrime al árbol con mejor sombra- responde de forma cortante, al parecer no muy contenta se estar siendo juzgada por alguien que no sabe la mitad de lo que ella conoce -Y el jutsu es algo que estuvo trabajando Orochimaru, lo creó mientras analizaba el chakra invertido, se necesita hacer en el momento en exacto antes de llegar a una época ajena a la del shinobi que la utiliza, Madara no la conoce así que no es un problema en ese aspecto… y en el futuro ya no hay mucho que ver así que no tiene mayor utilidad.

-Pero Madara podría copiarla con el sharingan- interviene Katt algo preocupada con la explicación, tratando de imaginar como es que Orochimaru experimenta con su chakra.

-El efecto no debería durar más de dos horas, no tengo idea si lo pueda volver a repetir en esta época, el jutsu es experimental y solo permite que la gente con nuestro chakra consiga este efecto.

-Entonces Madara también debe de estar activo ahora- dice horrorizada.

-Activo y lejos, no te hagas muchos problemas por el de esta época, él no es parte de este juego- aclara sonriendo burlonamente -Madara ya va dos veces que falla.

-Pero, tú eres la segunda- nota confundida aunque levemente aliviada, de esa afirmación puede desprenderse que el Madara que estuvo en esa pelea también murió.

-Si, pero el primer Madara fue quien inició esto, algo no le salió bien a él- explica con cierta satisfacción en la voz -Y el segundo acaba de caer hace poco, mi Madara es el último y planeo encargarme de él a cualquier precio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el de esta época no importa?

-¡No seas ridícula!, Madara es peligroso de cualquier manera- responde ofuscada por esa suposición haciendo que el sharingan varíe su forma por unos instantes -Y ten eso muy en claro. Este Madara simplemente no está relacionado con los otros tres, eso no implica que sea un ninja promedio, es extremadamente peligroso y un manipulador por excelencia.

-¿No entiendo, no acabas de decir hace un momento que son tres momentos?

-Si, pero no tienen porque ser los mismos para cada persona, el primer Madara y tú están solos, no como yo… o ella- aclara sin mayores ánimos, su carácter parece ser bastante voluble más de lo que normalmente es el de la pelirroja de esa época -El primer Madara fue quien logró percatarse de esta habilidad tan especial y decidió utilizarla, es como un juego, uno donde vas perfeccionándote cada vez más, si consigues que todo salga bien a la primera no hay necesidad de hacer cambios, lamentablemente para él no todo le fue tan bien, del primero no sé nada, incluso nuestra 'hermana mayor' tampoco lo conoció, ella empezó esto con el segundo- aclara mirándola fijamente -Eso quiere decir que aunque en está época hay un Madara él no está conectado a los otros, mientras no tengas el sharingan podría decirse que tú también eres ajena a los acontecimientos, estás conectada, debes de haber sentido algo en el momento en que ella murió, pero sin estos ojos tu conexión con una época tan lejana es bastante tenue.

-¿Quién le enseñó la técnica a la mayor?- cuestiona intrigada "Dudo que haya sido Madara…"

-Eso no tiene mayor importancia- responde desviando la mirada y bajándola un poco hacia el suelo -Madara no la creó, simplemente logró percatarse de su posibilidad y la utilizó.

-Entonces… ¿qué ocurrió en la pelea?- cuestiona comenzando a preocuparse "¿Mi humor es así o voy a empeorar con los años?"

-¿Qué ocurrió…?- repite la otra mientras cierra los ojos por breves instante, recordando lo que ella había visto cuando fue a averiguar como murió la mayor.

x x

En las cercanías a donde ocurrió la gran pelea un portal aparece, de el una figura sale rápidamente y mientras se aleja éste se desvanece a sus espaldas. Moviéndose muy velozmente por entre los árboles pero con cuidado para no ser detectada por quien sea que se encuentre en esos momentos en las cercanías, una pelirroja cubierta con una túnica negra adornada con nubes rojas se apresura en la dirección al combate en el cual ella misma participó por breves instantes.

Katt se desvía levemente al sentir algunos shinobi vigilando la zona, lo cual le da algo de alivio; han pasado tres días desde que sintió la muerte de la mayor, y al parecer fue acertada su suposición de que ya debía de ser seguro ir a investigar lo que sucedió en ese lugar, porque si el Kyuubi estaba libre la presencia de los shinobi indicaba que al menos ya no se encontraba en esa zona. Al detenerse en las inmediaciones del lugar puede apreciar el desenlace del combate.

La zona ha quedado completamente destruida. Muchos cráteres de diferentes ataques en una zona bastante pequeña y los cuerpos de las grandes invocaciones caídas dan un aspecto aterrador a lo que había sido un tranquilo claro en las afueras de Konoha. En el lugar hay un gran número de ninjas de Suna encargándose de recoger lo que quedó de los cuerpos, varios de los muertos poseían habilidades únicas que podrían poner en riesgo a Konoha o Suna si algún shinobi enemigo lograse llevárselos y analizarlos. El grupo que está recogiendo los cuerpos es dirigido por una kunoichi rubia que lleva un gran abanico sujetado contra su espalda, la mujer se ve atenta vigilando con la mirada las cercanías a la vez que dirige e indica al resto como proceder con los cuerpos de los shinobi caídos y los restos de las gigantescas invocaciones.

Al terminar de analizar el estado de la batalla Katt avanza por el camino creado por lo que sin duda es el Kyuubi, Naruto es el único cuerpo que no se encuentra en ese campo y por el nivel de destrucción en dirección a Konoha se deduce sin problemas que era el zorro de las nueve colas quien estaba bajo control en ese momento. En el camino hay más ninjas de Suna vigilando el área así como en lo que queda de la parte frontal de la muralla de Konoha.

Pasarlos no es algo complicado, no son capaces de sentirla y ella conoce Konoha suficientemente bien pero al comenzar a moverse por lo que queda de la villa; en el camino nota algo que la detiene por unos instantes: Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru, ambos al lado de Shikamaru revisando unos planos con otros ninjas, que a diferencia de ellos se ve que estuvieron en un gran combate y tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir, el viento en esta ocasión juega a favor de Katt, pero no será por mucho rato, en el instante en que la dirección cambie Kiba notará su olor e investigará, por suerte en ese instante no estaba centrado en encontrar a nadie con su nariz y la misma Konoha apesta a muerte. Al acercarse a su objetivo, el edificio del Hokage, Katt pasa cerca de un improvisado hospital donde Udon parece estar dirigiendo a los médicos que quedan vivos para darse abasto con los heridos que aún necesitan mucho cuidado.

El edificio se ve casi vacío, salvo por la figura de un shinobi arrodillado junto a una cama improvisada, donde se encuentra una pequeña niña durmiendo. Sólo llega a dar un paso adelante, cuando el shinobi se pone de pie, aún dándole la espalda.

-No se cuál es tu propósito aquí, pero no des ni un solo paso más- afirma sin voltearse para verla.

Katt se detiene confundida por unos segundos, y su sorpresa aumenta al descubrir la identidad del shinobi: Hyuuga Neji. Había olvidado completamente la habilidad del byakugan.

-Sólo quiero saber que sucedió, luego me iré- responde la kunoichi dando un paso al interior, para salir del rango de visión de terceros.

El shinobi se voltea, mirando un poco sorprendido a la kunoichi aún vestida con las túnicas de akatsuki, mientras la sigue con la mirada manteniéndose entre ella, y la pequeña.

-Sé que tanto el Hokage, como Tsunade-sama confiaban en ti, pese a todo lo que hiciste… pero sé también que tú no eres la misma que la Katt que conocemos…- añade conservando la firmeza -Este no es un lugar para ti.

-Va a ser demasiado complicado explicarte todo eso, sólo puedo decirte que no me volverás a ver… pero antes de irme sólo te pido que me cuentes que sucedió.

Neji parece pensar un poco la respuesta que dará, mientras da la impresión de elegir las palabras con cuidado.

-El kyuubi intentó destruir Konoha, la mayor parte de sus ninjas murieron tratando de contenerlo. Al final, el Hokage se sacrificó y logramos contenerlo, una vez más.

-Ya veo…- responde Katt con dificultad -¿Lo encerró en la pequeña, no?

Neji asiente con la cabeza, por lo que la kunoichi suspira, y se prepara para retirarse.

-Espero que Konoha vuelva a levantarse… lamento lo ocurrido aquí.

Katt se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de abandonar el lugar escucha nuevamente le voz del shinobi que termina por quebrarla.

-La pequeña es la hija del Hokage… la hija que Kakashi tuvo contigo…

Por unos segundos la kunoichi se aferra al marco de la puerta, y sin mirar al Hyuuga le responde.

-Te equivocas… él nunca tuvo una hija conmigo…- diciendo esto, la pelirroja abandonó con sigilo la villa.

x x

-Por lo que pude ver de lo que quedó, Naruto… en realidad el Kyuubi dentro de Naruto fue el que salió ganador de la batalla, el se encargó de la mayor al parecer- responde bastante seria y de manera rápida luego de salir de sus recuerdos -De ahí se dirigió a Konoha, logró matar a una muy buena cantidad de shinobis y luego el Hokage encerró a la criatura en otro cuerpo.

-¿Naruto me mató?- exclama espantada poniéndose de pie -¿Qué clase de hermano es?

La Katt mayor ríe levemente -Él no sabía que era tu hermano, el de mi época tampoco y no planeo decírselo, ya han ocurrido muchas cosas como para que haya la posibilidad de que lo tome bien- aclara suavizando levemente la mirada -Quizás tu aún estés a tiempo de decírselo y que logré aceptarlo... Naruto, aunque no lo parezca, es una persona bastante compleja que ha tenido una vida difícil y que sólo va a ir poniéndose peor.

Katt se tranquiliza y vuelve a sentarse, ya Kakashi le había mencionado los problemas de Naruto por haber sido un jinchuriki -¿Debería decirle?

-Has lo que creas conveniente, pero ten en cuenta que Naruto es una pieza importante, lo malo es su inestabilidad emocional… la gente se vuelve más estable con los años la mayoría de veces, en el caso de Naruto con todo lo que va a perder cuando el conflicto inicie sólo va a ir en picada- explica dejando salir un suspiro.

En ese instante Katt recién procesa algo que la impacta más que saber que Naruto la mató -¿Kakashi…?

-El encerró al Kyuubi en un nuevo cuerpo- responde desviando la vista -Ya debes de saber que ocurre con el que hace el jutsu.

-Yo…- murmura aún sin salir de la impresión hasta que un brusco movimiento de parte de la kunoichi hace que levante la mirada y vea a una persona apoyada contra la ventana. El hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos rojos y armadura de un tomo rojo oscuro, Uchiha Madara, la misma imagen que siempre ha mostrado cuando lo ha visto.

-¡Madara!- exclama agresivamente la pelirroja haciendo que su sharingan cambie de forma.

-Yo no haría eso de ser tú- apresura a decir el Uchiha -Usa el mangekyo… a ver si salimos vivos de esto, me da curiosidad que ocurrirá si usamos nuestras técnicas con el tiempo en este estado.

-Él es…- murmura bastante preocupada Katt aunque reaccionando algo lento, la noticia de Kakashi muerto le cuesta un poco de aceptarla, ella lamentablemente había conocido a ese Kakashi, por lo que no le es tan sencillo simplemente obviar que ese no es él que ella conoce.

-Mi Madara- responde agresivamente sin quitar la vista del hombre.

-La conversación ha estado muy interesante- comenta burlonamente -Pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y si tu aún adorable versión juvenil no regresa a los brazos del Hyuuga las cosas se pueden salirse de control. No tengo interés en que se vuelva de conocimiento público nuestra situación tan especial- añade.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?- exclama furiosa tratando de controlarse para no saltarle encima mientras se coloca en frente de su versión más joven.

-No he venido a atacar a nadie- responde divertido -No hay necesidad de que la cubras- añade con una sonrisa -Simplemente estaba esperando una oportunidad para enterarme que había ocurrido en el futuro, digamos que yo soy mucho menos bienvenido en Konoha de lo que tú eres, no tengo la suerte de poder conversar con nadie- declara sonriente.

"¿Habló con alguien?" piensa Katt posando la mirada en la mujer que tiene al frente y luego cerrando los ojos "Esto ya es demasiado, no entiendo nada y tengo a estos metidos en mi casa"

-Nosotros nos vamos de aquí- dice la pelirroja observando a Madara -Vamos a arreglar las cosas a nuestra época.

-Que carácter… ese sharingan te está afectando… aunque eso no es inesperado, tú no eres como Itachi, naturalmente eres más agresiva de lo que él era- comenta Madara sin perder el tono de confianza en su voz -Aunque concuerdo en que debemos de retirarnos.

-Regresa a donde Neji cuando te hayas calmado- dice la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la Katt que estaba cubriendo -Trata de calmarte, aunque no tienes mucho tiempo, en poco tiempo la técnica terminará.

Madara abre con suavidad la ventana de la casa y salta hacia fuera posándose en el edificio del frente, la mayor de ambas pelirrojas observa por unos instantes a la menor -Has lo que creas conveniente con lo que sabes- dice antes de salir detrás de Madara.

Katt se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, todo lo que ha visto es demasiado como para simplemente ignorarlo, lo peor de todo es que debía de calmarse antes de regresar con Neji "Sólo tengo que olvidarme de todo esto por unas horas… o unos días…" piensa tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea ese horrible futuro, con Kakashi muerto, ella muerta, Konoha probablemente en ruinas y ese otro camino con una versión suya que parece muy inestable emocionalmente. Katt cierra los ojos por varios minutos tratando de vaciar su mente y calmarse un poco "No sirve de nada que piense en eso ahora, necesito ver que voy a hacer, pero todavía es muy pronto para pensarlo, son demasiadas cosas…"

Luego de cerca de media hora Katt abandona su edifico, ya está más tranquila en lo que alguien podría notar, su respiración está calmada igual que sus latidos, físicamente ha podido manejar el tumulto de información, pero en su mente las cosas son más complicadas de manejar, las imágenes de lo que vio y de lo que ahora se ha enterado son difíciles de mantener al margen "Tengo que llegar, deshacerme de Neji y regresar a mi casa para poder descansar en paz" piensa mientras regresa a colocarse en el lugar donde se encontraba antes de que todo se detuviera.

x x

Nuevamente en la casa de los Hyuuga Katt avanza en dirección al dojo, pasando primero por la cocina para observar a su zorro aún dentro del refrigerador, con una gran sonrisa observando la comida que tiene en frente de él. Todo parece estar en donde debería, al entrar al dojo Neji continúa en el suelo abrazando el aire haciendo que Katt sonría un poco deseando tener una cámara de fotos, pero no se detiene mucho tiempo, no sería agradable que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad sin que ella regrese a su posición. Luego de ver bien el lugar donde estaba Neji, Katt cierra las puertas del dojo sumiéndose en la oscuridad y silencio del lugar, con cuidado avanza hasta chocar con el joven Hyuuga "Bueno… ahora se supone que debo de regresar a como estaba" piensa avergonzada deslizándose por los brazos de él, una cosa es llegar sin pensar mucho y por impulso a una situación así y otra muy diferente es acomodarse junto al muchacho.

Al pasar unos minutos siente como si estuviera junto a una estatua, y en una posición bastante incómoda, ya que rodar por el suelo es mucho más sencillo que sostenerse en esa posición sin moverse. De improvisto un repentino movimiento de parte de Neji hace que comience a moverse. Pero él se detiene casi al instante y sujeta a Katt por los hombros aún recostado contra el suelo.

Al pasar varios segundos en silencio Katt comienza a ponerse un poco nerviosa -¿Neji?- pregunta.

-Estás diferente- declara bastante serio y aunque están en la oscuridad la pelirroja puede sentir la mirada del joven clavada sobre ella -Tu temperatura, respiración, latidos, incluso la posición en la que estabas- aclara sin soltarla.

-¿En serio?- pregunta acompañada de una risa nerviosa "Soy una idiota… mejor debería de quedarme callada" se recrimina en la mente luego de su intento de respuesta "No estoy de humor como para improvisar algo y con Neji no va a funcionar cualquier tontería" piensa tratando de enfocarse en arreglar el problema con Neji y no en las cosas que hace poco acaba de enterarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- cuestiona de modo insistente y ya no tan calmado.

-Bueno… estábamos… tú sabes- contesta luego de un lapso de silencio, Neji no parecía que planeara moverse de ahí hasta tener respuestas "Ojala no confunda las cosas… no es nada en contra de él, pero no puedo contarle… más de lo que ya le dije antes"

-No juegues conmigo, no me refiero a eso- dice un poco tenso, había notado que algo estaba diferente, pero al parecer recién se percataba completamente del contexto en el que se encontraba, un contexto en el que no estaba cómodo.

-No pasó nada, no te preocupes por eso- añade al sentir que las manos del muchacho la sueltan lentamente.

-¿Nada?- repite fastidiado.

-No, no me refiero a lo que pasó, sino a lo que crees que pasó- añade rápidamente antes que el chico asuma que el 'nada' se refería a lo que ellos estaban haciendo y se lo tomara a mal.

-Estás actuando demasiado extraño- inquiere aún fastidiado y por el sonido poniéndose de pie.

-Es que no es algo de lo que debas de preocuparte- especifica tratando de sonar segura al momento en que las puertas del dojo se abren dejando entrar un poco de la luz exterior.

-Has estado aquí conmigo, y de la nada pareciera como si hubieras estado haciendo algo más- dice desde la puerta molesto, sin posar la mirada en ella y luego alejándose.

Katt se pone de pie rápidamente para seguirlo -¡Neji!- llama al alcanzarlo, por suerte el muchacho se estaba alejando caminando y no a paso más rápido. Al sujetarlo por el brazo logra que se detenga -No tienes porque salir así- dice "No estoy de ánimos para tratar con un adolescente y sus problemas emocionales por sentirse usado… y menos con uno que aparte de eso quiere que le diga que ocurrió"

-¿Qué ocurrió? y no me refiero a lo que estábamos haciendo- pregunta un poco incómodo y tratando de mantenerse calmado al mencionar las últimas palabras que parecen costarle un poco de mencionar -No es sólo tu cambio físico, se ve en tus ojos que estás pensando demasiado.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté en el hospital?- pregunta sin muchos ánimos al notar que Neji parecía realmente enojado por la situación, el joven no estaba agresivo ni gritando, pero podía verse que si no le daba una explicación razonable no planeaba volver a dirigirle la palabra "Yo ya le he contando algo y parece que no ha dicho nada" piensa considerando que quizás podría decirle, al fin de cuentas la vez anterior se sintió mejor luego de contarle lo que había visto y si en algún momento explota y suelta algo más es mejor que sea con alguien que ya estaba enterado aunque sea de un pequeño fragmento aislado.

Neji asiente con la cabeza un poco preocupado al recordar -¿Qué tiene que ver? me contaste sobre una visión.

-Nunca dije que fuera una visión… si prometes no decirle a nadie puedo contarte, es relacionado a mi al fin de cuentas- aclara mirándolo y al ver que asiente con la cabeza un tanto interesado comienza a caminar -Ven… acompáñame a buscar a Orion, el zorro sabe algo.

x x

En la cocina Katt ve a su zorro sentado encima de una mesa mirando hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa y moviendo la cola alegremente lejos del refrigerador, al parecer sintió los pasos acercándose a la cocina. Neji que venía detrás de Katt no está muy contento de ver a esa invocación en esa habitación, en especial con esa mirada traviesa que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

-Estabas comiéndote la comida de Hiashi ¿no?- pregunta Katt sosteniendo a su zorrito mientras Neji no parece muy contento con lo que escucha.

-No- responde el zorrito meciendo levemente la cabeza.

-Estás más gordo- afirma Katt mirándolo -Además no sirve que mientas, te vi.

-No es cierto- responde el zorrito a la vez que Neji posa la mirada sobre ella -No me viste porque yo no hice nada.

-Quiero que me digas lo que sabes sobre mi- pide dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Eres una kunoichi pelirroja que no sabe hacer genjutsus- responde el zorrito con mucha seguridad.

Katt mira de forma poca amistosa al zorro por ese magnífico resumen que acaba de dar -No me refiero a mí, a la del futuro- aclara provocando que Neji tome más interés en la conversación.

-No lo sé, no te conozco en el futuro- responde el animalito de manera muy calmada mientras mece la cola.

-Está muerta- suelta sin mayor problema al notar que preguntarle no va a servir de mucho. La noticia hace que el zorrito deje de mover la cola y observe atentamente a la pelirroja, pero no responde nada.

-¿Muerta?- interrumpe Neji, no tiene idea de que está ocurriendo y no está de humor para jugar a sacarle respuestas al zorro -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-La pelea que te conté… ninguno de los seis salió vivo de ahí- explica no muy animada sin meditar muy bien las palabras que pensaba decir -Parece que Naruto se descontroló dejando al Kyuubi tomar el control y terminó matándome… al final de alguna manera se encargaron del Bijuu, probablemente lo encerraron en alguien más luego de que atacó Konoha.

-Naruto…- murmura bastante sorprendido bajando un poco la vista aunque conservando la calma hasta posar la mirada en los ojos de Katt -¿Cómo sabes lo del Kyuubi?- pregunta Neji mucho más serio, por más que Katt pareciera estar loca en muchos aspectos, hay cosas que encajan demasiado como para que sean inventos.

Katt nota que había soltado algo que no debía, pero al mismo tiempo la reacción de Neji no era la de alguien que desconocía el tema del Kyuubi -Lo vi cuando andaba rebuscando mi expediente, aunque en ese momento realmente no lo tomé en cuenta- responde un poco avergonzada, había leído lo del Kyuubi, pero jamás le prestó atención -Tú no te vez muy sorprendido por escucharlo, pensé que los jóvenes no estaban enterados.

-Cuando pelee con él noté algo extraño, luego cosas tan simples como su cumpleaños y comentarios que había escuchado alguna vez sobre él hicieron que lo dedujera, aunque jamás nadie lo mencionó abiertamente… ¿Y qué tiene que ver Naruto contigo?- pregunta intrigado al no encontrar relación entre Naruto y la kunoichi y preocupado que la relación fuera entre la kunoichi y el Kyuubi.

-Pues… parece que es mi hermano- contesta dudando un poco si eso era algo que debía de responder, el problema es que negarle alguna respuesta probablemente provocaría una mala reacción del Hyuuga

-¿Es tu hermano?- cuestiona desconcertado por lo que acaba de escuchar -Pero tú vienes de otro mundo.

-Eso es complicado, lo descubrí cuando andaba husmeando en mi expediente, Naruto no tiene idea así que no vayas a abrir la boca- aclara la pelirroja un tanto preocupada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ocurrió ahora?- pregunta prefiriendo no enterarse de más cosas sobre lo que obviamente es información confidencial.

-Lo que te conté no era una visión o una locura mía, realmente estuve ahí por unos instantes… el chakra que viste antes del pequeño ataque del ninja de Oto era mío, pero el mío en unos quince años… un poco menos quizás ya que el tiempo sigue pasando- explica captando completamente la atención del muchacho -Yo logré salir de ahí a tiempo, pero esa batalla continuó… lo que ocurrió ahora es complicado de explicar, digamos que me vine avisar y explicar algunos detalles, y no la que está muerta sino una que es intermedia- añade hasta que Neji le hace una seña con la mano para que se detenga.

-Eso es ya es demasiado, no necesito que me expliques tanto, en especial si deseas que no diga nada- interrumpe el muchacho mirándola muy serio y tomando algo de aire -Sólo una cosa, el Kyuubi…

-Naruto se descontroló, acabó con el último que quedaba de pie en esa batalla y se encaminó a Konoha… ahí parece que murió y el Kyuubi fue encerrado en otra persona luego de una pelea- aclara un poco desanimada -No vayas a decir nada, quien sabe si al contárselo a alguien como Tsunade las cosas simplemente se aceleren si ella trata de hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- cuestiona el joven.

-No lo sé, tengo problemas en el presente incluso dentro de Konoha como para poder pensar muy tranquila en el futuro- responde desviando la mirada.

-Esos golpes…- dice observando los tenues moretones en los brazos de ella -Son recientes.

-Me invitaron un postre que explotó en mi cara- comenta con desgano y luego prosigue a explicar como es debido al ver la expresión del muchacho -Lo peor de todo es que revisan mi casa- se queja bajando la mirada.

Neji parece estar empezando a tener problemas para afrontar todo lo que le está contando, son demasiadas cosas extrañas que no tienen razón para que le ocurran -¿Qué estás haciendo para que estés con tantos problemas?

Katt levanta la mirada unos instantes y luego deja a descubierto su brazo derecho dejando que el tatuaje ANBU se note -Mis problemas actuales creo que son por meterme en el grupo que no debía, aunque claro lo de la nota explosiva debe de haber sido una mala broma de alguien como Ibiki.

-¿¡Eres ANBU!?- pregunta desconcertado unos segundos después, la imagen parece haberle caído mal -¿Cómo es posible que tú seas un ANBU?

-Culpa a un anciano llamado Danzou- responde tratando de no ofenderse mucho por el desconcierto del muchacho.

-La nota explosiva la deben de haber plantado ellos para poder revisar con calma tu casa, no consideraron que saldrías tan inesperadamente del hospital, dejaron todo bien a primera vista, pero para dejar las cosas exactas incluso un ANBU necesita algo de tiempo para hacerlo- supone Neji tratando de dar una explicación lógica al problema.

-Si… eso es posible, Orion no sintió ningún olor así que obviamente era algo planeado- añade hasta que comienza a buscar con la mirada a su zorro -Hablando de Orion, creo que se escapó… ese zorro había estado en contacto con la que murió, necesito que hable.

Neji activa su byakugan y a los pocos instantes lo vuelve a desactivar -No está en la casa ni los alrededores- dice cerrando los ojos como si tratara de borrar de su mente toda la información que le acababan de dar, la noticia de un Naruto fuera de control es perturbadora, él era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió el desastre del Kyuubi, pero está seguro de que es algo que no debe de volver a ocurrir.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo, normalmente no se escapa cuando quiero que me diga algo, simplemente me ignora o miente descaradamente- murmura pesadamente hasta que ve como Neji comienza a abandonar la cocina -¿A dónde vas?

-A arreglar el dojo- responde tranquilo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No vas a ayudarme a encontrar a mi zorro?

-No, probablemente debe de estar en tu departamento- responde deteniéndose unos instantes.

-¿No quieres ir?- pregunta Katt de forma traviesa sin pensarlo mucho, esas cosas le servían para entretener a su mente y dejar de lado lo importante hasta que estuviera más calmada lo cual en su situación actual podría ser en días.

-No- responde rotundamente y bastante molesto antes de alejarse hacia el dojo.

Katt se cubre la cara con una mano "Se me escapó… pero que mal sentido del humor que tiene, aunque claro luego de lo del dojo dudo que esté con ánimos para jugar, otro día debería venir a hablar con él sobre eso" piensa desanimada saliendo de la casa de los Hyuuga en busca de Orion.

* * *

Como me he demorado esta vez, a los que les respondí los reviews les había dicho que para el Domingo o Lunes, pero lamentablemente luego de mis finales mi cerebro quedó hecho papilla (Leer cualquier cosa relacionada a la filosofía por una semana a full hace que a cualquiera se le gasten las ganas de leer o escribir xD) disculpas por el retrazo más extendido de lo que yo ya había planeado (Sin contar que mi Internet estuvo fallando y cada vez que quería escribir mi MSN se desconectaba y me desconcentraba tratando de hacer que funcionara xD)

Es un capítulo simple (No hay mayor movimiento) y corto (En lo que refiere a tiempo dentro de la historia) me hubiera gustado poner algo más movido luego de no haber subido nada por más de dos semanas, pero no me agrada rearmar mis planes para la historia aunque eso sea retomar mi escritura con un capítulo tranquilo. Este es uno de esos capítulos de los que no quedo tan satisfecha… digamos que cuando me toca explicar cosas siento que no lo hago tan bien o quedan muy superficiales o incluso la forma de reaccionar algo irrealista.

Por cierto "Kasa" es el nombre que parece ser el oficial de los sombreros de akatsuki (El sakkat es chino o de por ahí y supondré que no es lo mismo XD)

Una Katt menos faltan dos (Bueno, falta eliminar una, pueden quedarse con la normal si gustan xD) ¿Qué tal la conversación entre Katt? ¿confusa? ¿Madara? ¿Y qué hay de Neji-kun u Orioncito lindo en el refrigerador? ¿A dónde se fue el zorrito y que planea?

Ya saben, dejen comentarios, sus opiniones, ideas y detalles que hayan visto siempre me son útiles.


	63. Chapter 63

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 63**

Otra pieza desconocida

* * *

Katt llega a su casa, al entrar a su habitación se dirige directamente hasta su cama y se deja caer en ella con la cabeza enterrada en el colchón y los brazos estirados, colocados muy cerca de su torso. Mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras respira profundamente dejando escapar el aire por los costados de su rostro que está de frente contra las sábanas. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan agobiada por un problema, muchas veces había tenido situaciones, que en su momento, parecían imposibles de solucionar como cuando era pequeña y cosas tan simples como haber roto algo o estar completamente perdida con alguna pregunta en la escuela parecían tragársela, pero incluso inconcientemente tenía la idea de que eso no era el fin del mundo por más que sabía que iba a pasar un mal rato; cuando sus papás murieron fue otro momento difícil, pero tomó la decisión de seguir adelante exactamente donde estaba y sin alterar más de lo que ya estaba su vida y planes futuros, ella no era la que había muerto en ese momento así que simplemente debía de seguir. Pero en esta ocasión por más que tratara de calmarse y pensar las cosas con detenimiento no era capaz de ver una alternativa, no importa lo que ella hiciera, habían demasiadas cosas que iban a moverse y aunque pudiera evitar algunas, otras se escaparían de sus manos y en esa ocasión el problema si entraba en la categoría del 'fin del mundo' aunque no fuera de una forma literal.

"Se supone que mientras más viejo te haces solucionar problemas se hace más sencillo, mientras más cosas vivas puedes elegir y ver más opciones de caminos… pero esto es ridículo, nada de lo que he vivido me ayuda para esto y aquí si decido olvidarme del problema es muy probable que igual termine alcanzándome" piensa de manera resignada, escapar no es una opción para su situación -Además, Kakashi no aceptaría irse y no puedo dejarlo en Konoha a que se muera solo…- susurra abriendo momentáneamente los ojos y clavando la mirada en la cama.

En ese instante parpadea levemente al recordar que olvidó la razón por la que había regresado inicialmente a su casa "Orion…" se dice a si misma levantándose de la cama y revisando la habitación con la mirada sin localizar al pequeño animalito. Al no encontrarlo a simple vista pasa a buscar debajo de la cama y luego en las otras habitaciones, todo en vano ya que incluso la cocina estaba como ella la dejó "Orion ya hubiera desordenado la refrigeradora" piensa un tanto preocupada por el paradero de su zorro, ella tenía la intención de hablar con él y sabe que está ocasión el animalito podría estar actuando de manera diferente a la usual.

-Esperaré a que amanezca- murmura mirando un reloj de pared que marca las cuatro de la mañana -Necesito descansar un poco y no hay manera de que encuentre a Orion sin luz.

x x

Esa mañana se levantó cerca del medio día, le había costado cerca de una hora conciliar el sueño y el cansancio que tenía impidió que se despertara a primera hora para buscar a su zorro. En esos momentos se encontraba por las calles de Konoha buscando en vano a su pequeña y escurridiza invocación, nadie parecía haberlo visto y los locales que Katt pensaba que estarían a punto de ir a la quiebra por culpa de todas las horas en que Orion estuvo sin supervisión parecían encontrarse sin ningún apuro.

Luego de almuerzo Katt comienza a preocuparse más en serio, hacía bastante que su zorro no se esfumaba en el aire sin razón o motivo aparente "Aunque si hay un motivo…" piensa recordando que le mencionó que la Katt del futuro estaba muerta. Demasiado tensa como para idear alguna respuesta a su nuevo problema va a donde Neji, que hasta ese momento le ha servido como desahogo "Además me puede ayudar a buscar" se dice a si misma luego de repetirse veinte veces en la cabeza que no debe de hacer nada extra con el Hyuuga, simplemente buscar a su zorro.

-Neji- llama un poco extrañada al verlo entrenando enérgicamente en medio del patio, a diferencia de todo el tiempo que lo ha conocido Neji no se ve tan pulcro como acostumbraba, se notaba cansado y el sudor era visible.

Al escucharla el joven se detiene y gira en dirección a ella -¿Sucede algo?- pregunta serio, incluso un poco impaciente por continuar entrenando.

-No… bueno, si- responde tratando de focalizar sus ideas en su problema más próximo -Quería ver si podías ayudarme a buscar a Orion.

Neji quita la mirada de la kunoichi para continuar su entrenamiento -¿Qué de especial tengo aparte del byakugan?- cuestiona tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, aunque se puede notar que está algo molesto por su voz -No está cerca así que da igual quien te ayude.

En el momento en que Katt se decidía a refutarle lo que dijo siente una aguda y alegre voz femenina llamando al Hyuuga -¡Neji!- saluda su compañera de equipo -Hola Katt- añade al ver a la pelirroja -¿Estás ocupado? Pensé que podríamos ir a entrenar- Neji vuelve a desviar la concentración de su entrenamiento asintiendo con la cabeza al pedido de Tenten, al final de cuentas simplemente iba a cambiar su forma de entrenar.

-Tenten, ¿no habrás visto a mi zorro por casualidad?- interviene Katt sin muchos ánimos.

-No, pero ¿por qué no le pides a Neji que lo busque con el byakugan?- sugiere sonriente hasta que nota un gruñido venir de dirección de Neji que se dirige al interior de la casa, al parecer de mal humor por el comentario sobre su byakugan.

-Que carácter- interrumpe una pequeña voz femenina desde el interior de la residencia, la menor de las hijas de Hiashi se encontraba mirando las cosas desde una de las habitaciones del primer piso y parecía estar disfrutando el mal humor de su primo -No deberías tratar así a tus invitados- añade mientras Neji pasa junto a ella -Quizás te serviría relajarte en el dojo- comenta con cierto tono burlón en la voz.

Katt se queda helada al escuchar a la pequeña Hyuuga mencionar el dojo mientras Neji se detiene en seco unos instantes antes de girar la cabeza hacia su prima -¿Cómo dijiste?- pregunta preocupado.

-El dojo es un buen lugar para relajarse- aclara con una sonrisa de superioridad antes de que Neji continuara caminando a paso más rápido.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a buscar a Orion- interrumpe Katt haciendo que la pequeña voltee la mirada hacia ella.

-Mi primo es un maleducado, supongo que en el Bouke no se preocupan por esas cosas tan básicas como la educación- comenta con cierto aburrimiento en la voz, al parecer si sabe algo no planea molestar a Katt con ello.

Tenten deja escapar un suspiro luego de observar de forma no muy amigable a Hanabi mientras la pequeña salía de su rango de visión -Supongo que entrenaré sola- comenta.

-¿Bouke?- cuestiona Katt dirigiendo la vista a la kunoichi.

-La familia secundaría del clan Hyuuga, es una historia larga y que ya no tiene mucha importancia- responde apresuradamente la muchacha comenzando a alejarse -Yo tengo que irme a entrenar, ojala encuentres a tu zorro- añade antes de perderse a lo lejos.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- murmura dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sale lentamente de la casa Hyuuga.

x x

La tarde empieza a avanzar y Katt comienza a desesperarse más por no encontrar a su zorro, lo ha buscado por cada lugar que emana algún olor a comida e incluso ha tratado de invocarlo, pero nada hace que su zorro aparezca. En un intento sin mayor planificación, Katt sale de Konoha a revisar los alrededores, su zorro no puede haber ido muy lejos, no tendría razón para hacerlo, y cuando hubo el problema de que desaparecía si lo des-invocaba regresaba en un día, por lo que asume que debe de estar en ese rango de distancia "No puedo ni avisar a Tsunade, si me pregunta porque se escapó… no puedo decirle lo que ocurrió" piensa desanimada mientras recorrer los alrededores de la villa buscando el paradero de su invocación "No debí de haberle dicho que la del futuro murió… no debí de haberle quitada la mirada de encima" se recrimina mientras se aleja de Konoha y de los caminos a buscar a Orion "Debe de haber ido a donde sea que se reunía con ella y dudo que eso sea cerca de algún camino"

Tarde en la noche buscando por el bosque aguantando el cansancio y sueño Katt se detiene entre los árboles por unos instantes para tomar algo de aire y descansar un poco. Luego de un gran bostezo los ojos de Katt observan con curiosidad el lugar donde se encuentra, ella normalmente había usado los caminos para salir de la villa y no se tomó nunca la molestia de explorar los alrededores de Konoha muy a fondo, al menos no los que no podían ser vistos desde la villa -Este lugar...- susurra con interés "Por aquí era donde se abrió el portal la vez que firmé el contrato con Orion… en alguno de los árboles de este sitio" piensa saltando a la copa de un frondoso árbol e inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar hasta dar con el viejo árbol que había servido como puerta al mundo de las invocaciones.

Al caminar hasta el árbol algo inusual llama su atención, hay un pequeño hueco recientemente escarbado muy cerca del tronco, y la tierra removida al estar blanda dejó marcadas las pequeñas huellas del que estuvo escarbando "Orion…" piensa al mirar las patitas en el suelo que concuerdan con las que el animalito había dejado en alguna ocasión en las paredes al caminar sobre ellas. Katt revisa el pequeño hueco en la tierra, no tiene idea que puede haber habido ahí, y lo que haya sido era cargable para el zorro ya que no hay rastros de que algo fuera arrastrado "Habrá venido a buscar lo que estaba aquí y regresó a Konoha" se pregunta dirigiendo la mirada hacia la dirección de la villa -Bueno, con suerte ya regresó- dice saltando por entre los árboles.

x x

Katt ingresa a su departamento cuando el sol ya había salido "No he dormido nada por culpa de ese zorro traicionero que me abandona sin decir nada" se queja mentalmente buscando por la casa al animalito, arrodillándose en el suelo para revisar debajo de cada mueble, pero no hay señales de su zorro "No debí de asumir que había regresado" piensa preocupada poniéndose de pie luego de registrar incluso debajo del tablero de la mesa del comedor, uno nunca sabe si el zorrito estaba sujetándose con chakra y por eso no lo veía.

Dejando salir un suspiro Katt trata nuevamente de invocarlo, esa sería la manera más rápida para el zorrito de regresar si es que se ha alejado mucho, simplemente tendría que esperar a que ella lo llamara. Luego de los handseals correspondientes una pequeña nube de humo aparece en frente de Katt y de esta un pequeño zorro.

-¡Orion!- exclama incrédula al verlo, la pelirroja no tenía creía que realmente fuera a funcionar, pero ya que no se le ocurría otra cosa más -¿¡Dónde te habías metido!?- pregunta irritada sujetándolo y viendo como el animalito no le responde y mantiene su hocico extrañamente inflado -¿No vas a decirme? y no me hagas muecas.

En ese instante el zorrito abre la boca dejando caer sobre el regazo de Katt una llave -Tuyo- dice soltándose y corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Mío?- repite desubicada al sujetar la llave y limpiarla un poco -¿Y esto?- cuestiona yendo a la cocina.

-No lo sé, me dijiste que si morías lo buscara y no lo sacara de mi boca hasta dártelo- responde el animalito sujetándose con chakra al refrigerador y abriéndolo con sus patas delanteras.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Y para qué se supone que es?- pregunta alterándose un poco, ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas y ahora que pensó que se había quitado la desaparición de Orion el zorro llega dándole otra cosa más que no sabe para que es.

-No lo sé, me dijiste que tú sabrías que hacer con ella- responde introduciéndose al refrigerador y dándole un gran mordisco a un trozo de carne.

Katt se queda observando la llave por unos instantes sin saber que hacer -Ni siquiera me parece familiar- murmura sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que los sonidos del refrigerador hacen que se moleste -¿Cómo puedes comer? ¿¡No vez que estoy en medio de una crisis!?- exclama enfadada.

-Porque tengo hambre- responde Orion alegremente sin siquiera sacar la cabeza para responderle.

-Debí de haberme conseguido un perro…- susurra mientras observa el refrigerador -Bueno, no importa tú vas a decirme lo que sabes sobre mi y no te hagas el listo conmigo que sabes bien a que me refiero.

-Yo no sé nada, sólo aparecía donde ella y me enseñaba cosas- responde continuando con su desayuno.

Katt duda mucho de las palabras de Orion, sabe que ese zorro no tiene ningún problema en mentir, cosa que sería útil contra cualquier otra persona, pero muy incómodo si le miente a ella -Orion, de verdad necesito que me digas que hiciste con ella- dice acercándose hasta sujetar la puerta del refrigerador -No tengo idea que hacer.

-Tal vez se murió muy rápido- responde el zorrito -Por eso no sabes para que es.

-Si… eso tiene lógica, quizás pensó que cuando ella muriera yo ya habría hecho algo o vivido algo- asiente pensativa -Pero eso no me ayuda, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-¿Entrenar?- pregunta el zorrito volteando para ver a su dueña.

-Si… entrenar no sería una mala idea, no tengo idea de que hacer, pero sea lo que sea no creo que con el nivel que tengo sirva de algo- comenta en voz baja sin muchos ánimos apoyándose contra uno de los muebles de la cocina -¿Pero cómo entreno? Lo que Orochimaru dijo cuando lo vi es cierto, en Konoha va a ser difícil que suba mi nivel, al menos en un periodo corto, y Neji dudo que quiera ayudarme después de la otra noche.

Aún es temprano, pero no ha dormido nada esa noche y la anterior tampoco pudo dormir demasiado, además Orion parece estar reabasteciéndose de comida y eso puede tomar algo de tiempo "Mejor sólo descanso hoy y mañana comienzo a entrenar" piensa dirigiéndose a su cuarto, luego si está de humor tratará de ver como sacarle la información a su zorro "Preguntarle directamente no va a servirme de nada, tengo que sacárselo mientras hablamos de otra cosa"

x x

Esa mañana la pelirroja decide que va a tratar de entrenar por su cuenta como lo hizo en una época "Quizás es sólo falta de dedicación por lo que me he estancado, ahora no hay nada que me distraiga" piensa dándose ánimos mientras llega a uno de los campos de entrenamiento -Orion, tú vas a ayudarme a entrenar- indica dejando al animalito en el suelo en frente de ella.

-Bueno- responde alegremente moviendo su peluda cola de lado a lado.

Katt se dedica a entrenar sus ninjutsus y taijutsu con su zorro, no utiliza nada nuevo, se mantiene con lo que ya sabe hacer para pulirlo más. Orion como siempre parece capaz de evadir cualquier cosa que se le acerque, los golpes los evita sin problema, los jutsus son algo a lo que al menos parece prestarle atención para no quedar quemado.

-Así no voy a llegar a ningún lado- dice Katt deteniéndose y observando a su zorro -Mejor intento atraparte yo a ti, así el día que te atrape sabré que mejoré mi velocidad.

-Bueno- contesta el zorrito dando un salto hacia unos árboles cercanos para comenzar a escapar.

-¡No!- grita la pelirroja al ver como su compañero de entrenamiento probablemente escape durante todo el día -No te vayas a ir lejos.

Si Orion planea hacerle caso o no es un misterio ya que salta hacia el árbol siguiente alejándose alegremente mientras corre de cabeza sujetado a las ramas. Katt no aguanta y corre en dirección hacia el zorro saltando a una rama que se encuentra a la misma altura que su invocación y lanza una bola de fuego para obligarlo a desviarse y con suerte poder alcanzarlo.

En ese instante el impacto del jutsu la lanza contra el suelo, la explosión que ocasionó parece ser de una potencia bastante mayor a la usual. Al levantarse corre hacia el sitio donde debía de estar Orion -¿Cómo demonios paso eso?- murmura mientras busca con la mirada entre los árboles calcinados a su invocación "Siempre las esquiva… en el peor de los casos debe de estar golpeado" se dice a si misma sin dejar de buscar.

-¡Orion!- exclama al ver que por entre los restos de ramas sale el pequeño animalito sucio y un poco desubicado -¡Perdón!- añade abrazándolo fuertemente -No se supone que debería de haber pasado eso- "Que extraño… el jutsu salió demasiado potente…"

Luego de revisar un poco a su zorro y ver que no parece tener nada serio decide dar por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día, el zorrito aunque aparentemente está físicamente bien se encuentra callado y acurrucado en sus brazos "Quizás se golpeó muy fuerte" piensa sintiéndose culpable "Debería buscar otra forma de entrenar" se dice a si misma mientras camina en dirección a su casa "Quizás ahora que está con los ánimos bajos… sé que suena abusivo pero…"

-Orion…- llama mientras le hace cariño haciendo que el animalito levante la cabeza -… ¿Realmente no sabes para que es la llave?- pregunta.

El zorrito niega con la cabeza y regresa a acurrucarse contra su dueña. Katt lo observa sintiéndose un poco culpable, esa tranquilidad es inusual en su invocación "Quizás se golpeó la cabeza" medita sin quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que siente el sonido de algo crujiendo viniendo desde una casa que bordea el camino por donde andaba regresando; y al levantar la mirada ve como parte del techo parece estar cayendo en picada. Con un hábil salto evita quedar aplastada, aunque la cantidad de tierra que se levanta en el golpe del techo contra el suelo provoca que empiece a toser mucho "Maldita Konoha y sus calles sin pavimentar". A los pocos minutos tiene en frente a un hombre pidiéndole perdón de todas las formas posibles antes de que siguiera su camino desviándose unas cuadras ya que pasar por esa calle sin hacer un espectáculo de saltos por los techos era algo difícil.

Katt continúa avanzando con dirección a su casa hasta que al doblar una esquina siente como algo parece morderla en el brazo "Ese no fue Orion" piensa preocupada sintiendo como algo peludo, y hasta el momento invisible, se frota contra su rostro. El grito de la pelirroja no demora mucho así como un intento por quitarse de encima lo que sea que la está tocando.

-¡Eso no es gracioso Orion!- reclama observando a su aún apático zorro "No parece que hubiera sido él…" piensa muy extrañada "La última vez que algo así pasó…" -Era un genjutsu… el idiota de Kakashi me hizo creer que estaba en un…- susurra cerrando los ojos y concentrándose -¡Kai!- dice y en ese instante ve a su pequeño y alegre zorro en frente de ella -¿Me metiste en un genjutsu?- gruñe.

-Yo no hago genjutsus- responde sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Y quien más…?- cuestiona, pero antes de terminar nota que no se encuentra en el bosque ni en las calles de Konoha, está en un corredor oscuro con unas tenues luces -¿Qué pasó?

-Me ibas a perseguir durante tu entrenamiento, pero en lugar de saltar detrás de mí te caíste de espaldas al suelo- comienza a narrar muy alegre -De ahí actuabas raro y luego comenzaste a caminar hasta aquí así que te seguí.

-¿Dónde es aquí?

-El edificio de Danzou, un ANBU llegó junto contigo, de ahí me escondí, entré al edificio, te busqué y esperé para encerrar al ANBU en un cuarto- explica orgulloso.

-¿Encerraste a un ANBU?- pregunta espantada.

-Si, trató de atraparme y lo dejé encerrado en un cuarto con muchos papeles- responde entusiasmado -Pero tú seguías caminando así que te mordí.

-¿Danzou mandó a que me metieran en un genjutsu?- gruñe indignada -Esto ya es el colmo…- murmura sin quitar el tono de fastidio -Mejor hay que salir de aquí.

Cuando Katt estaba buscando la salida con cuidado de no cruzarse con ningún ANBU "Aunque Danzou hasta ahora no ha hecho nada en contra mía mientras yo he podido darme cuenta directamente, no creo que decida cambiar su forma de actuar de la nada" piensa revisando cada esquina antes de avanzar, hasta que la voz de Orion la detiene.

-La esfera- dice la invocación observando hacía un pequeño cuarto.

-¿Qué esfera?- cuestiona la pelirroja acercándose al cuarto "No tengo tiempo para esferas" al asomar la cabeza nota que encima de una mesita hay un pequeño objeto redondo encima de una mesa "Esta cosa la he visto antes…" medita al recordar un objeto similar que usó Tsunade hacía más de un año atrás "Fue cuando apareció Leiko… bueno 'Annie'" -¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Te vi ahí- responde alegremente mirando la esfera que en ese momento no emite ninguna imagen.

-¿Me viste? ¿Cómo que me viste?

-Estabas ahí caminando con el ANBU- explica el zorrito.

-Esa cosa la usó Tsunade para vigilar a Kakashi…- susurra preocupada "¿Me está vigilando? Eso es muy malo…" piensa avergonzada "Que bueno que con Neji no habían luces… pero" en ese instante Katt revisa si aún tenía la llave que le entregó Orion consigo, pero no logra encontrarla -Maldita sea…- gruñe tratando de no levantar la voz haciendo que Orion la observe con atención -No tengo la llave que me diste- dice aguantando las ganas de gritar "Es mejor que ahora salga de aquí, no hay forma de que encuentre esa llave sin ayuda" decide observando la esfera "Y por ahora mejor no hago nada con esto… mejor que crea que no sé nada de la llave ni de la esfera"

Katt sigue dirigiéndose hacía la salida del edificio, la zona en la que se encuentra ahora ya le es conocida así que puede avanzar mucho más confiada. Al tener la puerta de salida ya en frente de ella esta se abre y un joven bastante pálido de ojos y cabello negro ingresa mirándola fijamente.

-Hola- saluda Katt "Tan cerca… sólo tengo que disimular e irme, a fin de cuentas Danzou me volvió ANBU así que puedo estar aquí si quiero… o eso espero"

El muchacho la observa por unos instantes antes de responder -Hola- dice terminando de entrar y observando el brazo derecho de Katt.

Katt sonríe y pasa atenta junto al chico que por suerte no ha cerrado la puerta y al parecer no planea detenerla incluso extrañamente le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque hay algo extraño en la expresión del joven "Esa sonrisa es extraña… le falta vida" piensa al verlo "Aunque la mía debe de decir nerviosismo..." -Nos vemos- añade al momento de poner un pie fuera del edificio y alejarse con su zorro a toda velocidad.

Varias cuadras lejos del edificio de los ANBU de Danzou Katt baja la velocidad, tampoco quiere llamar la atención de algún ninja conocido o de alguno que le informe a Tsunade que la pelirroja está actuando extraño "Respira, respira" piensa tratando de calmarse hasta que no aguanta más -¡No estoy dando a luz, respirar no sirve!- exclama bastante irritada zarandeando al pobre de su zorro "Esto está mal… estoy demasiad gruñona… normalmente soy ruidosa, pero gruñona no es algo que me guste ser" nota tomando aire a la vez que Orion salta sobre su cabeza para alejarse de sus manos, esos cambios de carácter repentino son peligrosos -Necesito ayuda para recuperar esa llave, no sé para que pueda servir, pero no creo que dejarla con Danzou sea lo ideal- murmura mirando el cielo y notando que ya estaba comenzando a anochecer "Tsunade debe de estar a punto de salir a tomar su amado sake, además no tengo idea de que decirle y Danzou podría estar advertido de que yo le comenté algo"

Katt se queda en un parque pensando que es lo que podía hacer para recuperar la llave que le quitaron, pero ninguna idea útil viene a su mente por más que intenta pensar "Tengo que tratar de recuperarla sola, pero eso puede ser suicida… no puedo simplemente llegar, entrar y ponerme a registrar el lugar" se dice a si misma tratando de no perder la cabeza y hacer alguna tontería que podría costarle caro "Necesito ayuda, pero igual, no puedo simplemente entrar y ya… son ANBUs y estos días probablemente estén más atentos con lo que hago" analiza luego de unos instantes "Si quiero entrar necesito asegurarme de no tener a nadie cerca… pero eso sólo podría hacerlo si le pido ayuda a Neji, Hinata está completamente fuera de esto, no es sólo el byakugan, si realmente entró no puedo tener a alguien que pueda titubear… Neji debe de seguir enojado, pero no pierdo nada probando y a él puedo explicarle un poco las cosas"

Es tarde en la noche, para mala suerte de Katt llegar a la idea de pedirle a Neji algo de ayuda no fue algo instantáneo, al comienzo ir sola o simplemente ignorar el hecho habían sido opciones más posibles cuando no había meditado tanto la situación. En casa de la familia Hyuuga las luces están casi completamente apagadas, el prestigioso clan parece no tener la costumbre de trasnochar o quedarse en casa sin hacer mucho cuando ya ha anochecido.

"Neji me va a ignorar si toco la puerta… no es que sea tan tarde, pero incluso si alguien viene a esta hora a mi casa pensaría que es por una emergencia o la persona no tiene nada mejor que hacer… yo no me hago problemas con ninguna de las dos, pero Neji va a optar por la segunda y me va a cerrar la puerta en la cara" piensa mirando la casa desde la calle tratando de calcular por donde debía de estar el cuarto de Neji "Meterme tampoco es lo ideal, pero al menos no va a hacer que otro miembro de la familia se entere de que estoy ahí y trate de averiguar cual es el problema"

-¿Yo qué hago?- pregunta el animalito mirando a su dueña.

-Tú te quedas quieto y callado conmigo- responde sujetándolo antes de dar un salto hacía el muro que rodea la casa e ingresar hasta posarse en la ventana de Neji.

El cuarto está con la luz apagada cosa que preocupa a Katt, la vez que se quedó a dormir Hanabi había demostrado que a Neji se le podía mover mucho y no despertaba "Tendría que hacerle algo fuerte para que despierte, pero eso lo va a tomar como un ataque" piensa dejando el marco de la ventana e ingresando a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta una voz cuando Katt se acercaba hasta donde pensaba que reposaba el muchacho.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Me acabo de acostar… ¿Qué quieres?- insiste bastante serio, pero sin moverse aún.

-Que me ayudes a entrar al edificio de los ANBU- responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona levantándose de golpe casi atragantándose de la impresión -¿Estás loca?- añade.

-Es que Danzou no está jugando limpio conmigo, me metió en un genjutsu y me quitó lo que Orion fue a buscar que se supone yo le encargué que me entregara en caso me muriera- explica un poco aliviada de que el muchacho aún no la haya sacado a patadas de su habitación.

-No puedes meterte a sacar algo a un complejo de los ANBU- afirma serio aunque con un dejo de preocupación -Me había olvidado que me comentaste que eras ANBU… pero aún así, informarle de esto a Tsunade-sama y que ella ve como procede, no voy a ayudarte a que entremos ahí, ¿tienes idea que pasaría si nos descubren? Lo cual probablemente ocurra.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?- pregunta molesta levantando un poco la voz, claro que ella sabía que era riesgoso, aunque a los instantes vuelve a bajar el tono de su voz –No puedo decirle a Tsunade eso implicaría que le explicara otras cosas.

-¿Cómo fue que te volviste ANBU?- cuestiona el muchacho -¿Y quien es el Danzou que mencionaste?

Katt toma algo de aire para calmarse y luego le cuenta de forma resumida a Neji como fue que consiguió su puesto como ANBU, el joven parece mirarla desconcertado de cómo alguien puede haber aceptado seguir el juego hasta un punto como el de ella, considerando que no era que no tuviera sospechas sobre las intenciones no muy favorables de Danzou con ella o Tsunade. Pero lo que realmente hace que el muchacho termine poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a Katt es el último incidente.

-Tienes que avisarle a Tsunade-sama- insiste con una mirada muy seria activando su byakugan -No parece que haya nadie cerca, pero si lo que Orion vio es cierto quiere decir que deben de saber que estás aquí y probablemente estén preparados si es que decides regresar a buscar esa llave.

-¿Sabes como funciona esa esfera?

-Muy poco, pero lo que sea que hicieron con tu tatuaje puede ser que tenga que ver, es para tener algo que buscar, como una marca- explica el joven -Hasta donde tenía entendido el tatuaje era simplemente eso, un tatuaje, no debería de haber nada extra en él.

-No puedo decirle a Tsunade, tendría que explicarle demasiadas cosas e incluso si lo hiciera sería lo mismo, Danzou sabría que hablé con ella.

-Necesitas hablar con ella en un lugar donde no puedan seguirte y sin que sea sospechoso- indica Neji mirándola -El cuarto de interrogación que está en su oficina es un lugar muy seguro, dudo que te puedan ver ahí.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a meter a Tsunade en ese cuarto sin que sea obvio?

-Vas a tener que buscar una manera, yo no puedo ayudarte con esto si es que realmente quieres recuperar la llave- dice el Hyuuga -Y deberías de recuperarla. Es probable que en cuanto te vayas pongan a alguien para asegurarse de que yo no diga nada.

x x

En la mañana Katt se despertó muy temprano, cuando se había ido de la casa de Neji un nombre vino a su mente, un nombre de alguien que si conseguía no la matara en los cinco primeros segundos posiblemente podría ayudarla o darle alguna alternativa "Ibiki debe de despertarse temprano, supongo que no debe de tener mucho trabajo de torturador ahora, pero siendo una aldea ninja el trabajo de inteligencia debe de ser constante… con lo recto y cuadriculado que se ve debe de dejarle diariamente informes a Tsunade, el problema es que Tsunade nunca está tan temprano en la mañana" piensa despierta en su cama cuando el sol recién comenzaba a salir "Voy a tener que estar perdiendo el tiempo cerca del edificio de Tsunade para ver cuando esté acercándose y ahí esperarlo dentro de la oficina y esperar a que capte que hay algo extraño y no trate de matarme directamente… pero realmente no se me ocurre otra forma de llamar su atención sin que se note que quiero hablarle"

Como había planeado, cuando siente a Ibiki abandonar el edificio ella hace lo mismo, su malgeniado vecino no va directamente para hablar con Tsunade así que ella se queda en las inmediaciones del lugar haciendo lo que Ibiki debe opinar que ella hace mejor: perder el tiempo. Al estar cerca de Tsunade si es que tiene a alguien vigilándola, va a tenerlo muy tenso y listo para advertir a Danzou, pero también sabe que un ANBU sabe manejar la presión así que no va a dar la alerta de que ella ha soltado algo hasta que realmente vea que lo haga.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana la amplia figura de Ibiki aparece por las calles, el hombre se encuentra leyendo unos papeles mientras avanza hacia el edificio de la Hokage. Al verlo Katt espera unos instantes y luego se pone de pie para dirigirse a la oficina de la rubia, atenta a que no le caiga un ANBU de sorpresa en el camino. Al entrar a la oficina ve la escena clásica de ese lugar, Shizune entregando miles de papeles mientras Tsunade observa entre aburrida y molesta todo su trabajo.

-¿Katt?- cuestiona extrañada Tsunade -¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno… si y no, he estado un poco extraña estos días- comienza a explicar lo primero que se le viene a la mente -Creo que me siento sola sin Kakashi por acá.

-Ni creas que voy a interrumpir su entrenamiento porque te sientes sola- adelanta conclusiones la Hokage.

-No era eso…- murmura un poco fastidiada, su verdadera razón para estar ahí no era contarle eso, pero en realidad si se sentía un tanto sola. En ese momento la puerta se abre e ingresa a Ibiki que en el instante en que ve a Katt dibuja una mueca aún más seria de lo usual.

-Hokage-sama- saluda acercándose para entregarle unos documentos.

-Hola Ibiki- saluda la pelirroja acercándose al hombre y dándole un abrazo "Que no me mate, que no me mate" ruega tratando de que no se vea un su rostro.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?- exclama furioso el jonin mientras Shizune está a punto de correr para separarlos antes de que Ibiki la golpee.

-Me dijo algo de que se siente sola- interviene la Hokage mirando un poco divertida y curiosa.

El comentario no ayuda a que Ibiki se relaje, lo único que hace es que el hombre vea sus alrededores, sujete a Katt, la observe por unos instantes y luego la hale hasta el cuarto de interrogaciones encerrándola con él afuera. Katt se queda mirando la puerta desde el interior "Eso no lo había previsto… debe de pensar que me volví loca o que tengo a alguien adentro" concluye espantada, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo planee tenerla ahí.

Pero a los pocos minutos la puerta se abre dejando ver a Ibiki muy serio que ingresa a la habitación -¿Y bien? tienes un minuto para explicarme antes de que decida deshacerme de ti permanentemente.

-¡Ayúdame!- exclama mirándolo y juntando sus manos en frente de ella -Has que Danzou me deje en paz.

-¿Danzou?- cuestiona sin perder su seriedad.

-Es que me hice ANBU y…- comienza a explicar, pero una mueca indescriptible en la cara de Ibiki hace que se detenga, al hombre casi se le desorbitan los ojos y por unos instantes su respiración parecía haber fallado.

-¿ANBU?- recrimina acercándose hacia Katt y tomándola por el brazo derecho para encontrar el tatuaje puesto en el lugar correcto debajo de los vendajes -No tienes idea lo que has hecho- dice muy serio -¿Qué está tramando Danzou?

-No lo sé, es difícil de explicar.

-Hazlo simple- exige secamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima -Y corto.

-Danzou me hizo ANBU y ayer me robó una llave que se supone es importante, pero todavía no sé para que es importante y me vigila por una esferita- resume un poco asustada por la expresión de Ibiki.

-¿Una llave?

-No sé para que es, Orion sabe, pero no me quiere decir- responde incriminando a su zorro que observa la escena muy divertido.

-Ahora dime en que momento tontamente dejaste que te pusieran un jutsu de seguimiento encima- interroga sin dibujar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-Cuando me pusieron el tatuaje… creo.

Ibiki cierra los ojos por unos instantes y luego se voltea hacia la puerta abriéndola -¿Tsunade-sama puede enviarme un médico ninja?

-¿Quieres a Shizune?- pregunta la rubia en un tono natural aunque levemente curiosa.

-No, necesito a alguien menos influenciable- responde Ibiki sin ningún cambio de voz.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?- cuestiona la Hokage ya un poco más seria y por lo poco que logra ver Katt desde su posición podría jurar que su mirada varió por unos instantes.

-No, yo puedo manejar esto no es algo tan grave- responde Ibiki.

-Shizune- dice la Hokage escribiendo algo en un pergamino -Tiene permiso de abandonar el hospital para venir aquí- añade entregándole el papel a Shizune, probablemente un permiso para que un médico ninja deje su trabajo y apoye a Ibiki.

Ibiki cierra la puerta para esperar y nota la mirada interrogante de la pelirroja que no entiende que hace el hombre llamando a un médico ninja -Danzou no te hizo ANBU por tus habilidades tenlo por seguro, tu personalidad e intuición te deja automáticamente sin capacidad para ser ANBU- comenta antes de apoyarse contra una de las paredes a esperar.

"¿Para qué quiere a un médico ninja? ¿Estaban hablando en código?" se pregunta Katt mientras pasan los minutos antes de que llegue quien sea que Tsunade decidió enviar.

x x

Un poco antes de cumplirse la hora unos leves golpes en la puerta hacen que Ibiki se dirija a abrirla, a los instantes una joven algo sonriente y con la ropa característica de un médico ninja se encuentra en el cuarto frente a Katt. La joven de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos de una tonalidad grisácea parece encontrarse un tanto confundida de encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Tienes una misión- dice Ibiki rompiendo el hielo y observando a la kunoichi que en ese instante toma una expresión más seria -Necesito que te hagas pasar por ella hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Katt sorprendida mientras ve como la muchacha asiente con la cabeza.

-Ella es una ANBU capacitada, siéntete agradecida de que va a hacer de señuelo, no tengo idea que quiera Danzou contigo, pero después de esto hay la posibilidad de que corras algún riesgo- explica el hombre mientras la muchacha observa con detenimiento a Katt -Necesito que le digas lo que haces en un día promedio cuando no vez a nadie y de paso también ve como es ella que por el momento estarás con su forma.

Katt mira a la muchacha por unos instantes, en realidad no tiene idea porque la otra se demora tanto en examinarla -¿Y el jutsu que tengo encima?

-Yo me encargo de eso en unos instantes- responde el hombre hasta que la muchacha se transforma en Katt -Muévete- le ordena y al ver como camina y asentir con la cabeza se acerca a la joven y la observa a los ojos -Piensa que eres la última ninja médico en Konoha, hay una peste, la gente se está muriendo a tu alrededor y no tienes ni medicamentos o chakra para poder curarlos y por cierto un par de ninjas vienen en camino a atacarte- dice sonriendo satisfecho al ver la expresión de la muchacha -Ten eso en la cabeza, tu expresión no es adecuada si no te llenas la mente de problemas que eres incapaz de resolver.

La muchacha asiente con la cabeza y voltea en dirección a Katt -Expándete lo más que puedas en explicarme- dice amigablemente -Necesito captar como hablas y más de tus movimientos.

Katt trata de explicarle un poco lo que hace en un día normal cuando no se cruza con nadie e incluso responde preguntas que la muchacha hace, en especial de su interacción con Tsunade, que en cuanto la ANBU salga por la puerta va a tener que actuar con la Hokage en caso hayan ojos rondando la zona. Ibiki aprovecha los minutos para anular el jutsu que tiene Katt y colocar uno sobre su ANBU.

Después de dos largas horas en las que Ibiki parece estar arreglando algunos detalles en la actuación de su subordinada la muchacha sale de la habitación dejando a Ibiki y a Katt cambiada con un jutsu a médico ninja en la habitación. Ibiki desliza la mirada hacia Katt cuando la puerta se cierra.

-No se llevó a Orion- comenta Katt un tanto nerviosa.

-No quiero que ese zorro esté con ella, ese animal podría arruinarlo, tu interacción con él es difícil de imitar.

-¿Pero no va a ser sospechoso que no esté con él?

Ibiki voltea la mirada hacia el pequeño animal que como parece ser costumbre en el había escuchado sin problemas una conversación que pocos podrían conocer -¿Qué quieres?

-Dame carne y yo actúo- responde el animalito mirando a Ibiki con una sonrisa en el hocico.

-Pídela a mi cuenta- contesta antes de abrir la puerta y dejar a la invocación salir, luego cierra nuevamente la puerta -Ahora mandaré a alguien por esa llave, no tengo idea para que sea, pero no la quiero en manos de Danzou.

-Pero no tienen idea como sea la llave- interviene Katt no muy segura de si debía o no de hablar.

-Eso no importa, dejaré a Danzou sin llaves de ser necesario- responde Ibiki -Sé lo que estás pensando y no planeo dejar que vayas a malograr lo que probablemente sea la única probabilidad que tenemos para recuperar lo que perdiste y que estoy seguro vas a hacer mal. Aquí ya no sólo estarías malogrando la oportunidad de arreglar tu error, también es probable que salgas mal de todo esto, cuando en el juego entran ANBUs la suerte ya no te puede salvar, es cuestión de habilidad.

-¡Ibiki!- grita la Hokage de forma tan fuerte que se puede escuchar dentro del cuarto. El hombre se dirige a la puerta ara ver que es lo que quiere la Hokage –Déjala ir…

-Pero…- trata de responder pero es interrumpido.

-Tiene que regresar al hospital- añade la Hokage mirándolo -Si tiene trabajo que hacer deberías dejar que lo haga en lugar que pierda el tiempo ahí.

Ibiki parece gruñir levemente pero asiente con la cabeza, cuando Katt sale sonriendo del lugar el ANBU le susurra algo -Tienes un día antes que yo arregle esto, no lo arruines.

-Toma- dice Tsunade alcanzándole un pergamino -Déjalo en la recepción del hospital ya que estás yendo para allá.

-Si- responde al recibirlo, pero el pergamino parece tener un papel más pequeño sujetado a él "Detesto este juego de decir las cosas por lo bajo"

x x

Al llegar al hospital hizo lo que Tsunade le ordenó, dejo el pergamino y luego antes de hacer otra cosa se dirigió al baño para ver de sobre que trataba el pequeño papel que había sido entregado a la vez. Era algo bastante corto, un par de datos sobre a quien avisarle que se sentía mal para poder salir del hospital sin causar problemas y que en caso estuviera siendo vigilada un ANBU se lo haría saber, en caso nadie le dijera nada que cambiara de forma lo antes posible para evitar que la sigan.

Al hacer lo que Tsunade le indicó y no ver ningún amable ANBU Katt decide alejarse del hospital lo más rápido posible y luego cambia de apariencia a la de una jovencita común para luego perderse en una de las calles concurridas de la villa. Al asegurarse de que nadie la seguía y aguantar el impulso de detener a su zorro que se encontraba comiendo a expensas de Ibiki en una carnicería, Katt llega a una zona más tranquila de Konoha.

"Tengo que ver como voy a hacer para entrar al edificio de Danzou, ahora ya no me están siguiendo y de por si no me pueden sentir si es que entro, el problema es que si me ven acercarme… Danzou hasta ahora no ha hecho nada en contra de mi vida, pero ahora si me atraparan y no se dan cuenta que soy yo quien sabe como acabaría esto" piensa al llegar cerca de su objetivo, toda el área es tranquila cosa que no es buena para pasar desapercibida "Estoy en la misma situación de antes, necesito ayuda… tal vez debí dejar que Ibiki hiciera esto por más que significara dejar a Danzou sin la llave de su casa de ser necesario"

Katt se aleja pensando a quien podría pedirle ayuda, Neji ya a ser algo difícil, más porque probablemente lo pueden estar vigilando y si de la nada una muchacha desconocida le habla lo van a ver sospechoso "Podría buscar al menos a mi Orion… lo malo es que es demasiado obvio, ese zorro llama la atención mas que yo cuando está suelto por Konoha" medita en un parque hasta que en unas plantas cercanas ve algo que le da una idea, un par de insectos volando "Shino… ni siquiera tendría que entrar a buscar la llave… incluso quizás hasta la podría sacar sus insectos" piensa emocionada dirigiéndose a la casa de Kiba a ver si ahí le pueden decir donde vive al Aburame "No puedo perder el tiempo, que si Shino acepta igual va a tomarle bastante tiempo ayudarme" se dice a si misma acelerando y cortando camino por los techos hasta que unos kunais la detienen.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el frío de otro kunai sostenido contra su cuello la deja inmóvil -¿Quién eres?

-Pregunta una voz y por lo poco que Katt puede ver parece pertenecer a un ANBU "¿De Danzou o de Tsunade?" se pregunta "Jamás en mi vida había visto alguno de estos cuidando Konoha… no pensé que fuera a aparecer uno justo el día que no estoy con apariencia de ninja de la villa"

-¿No tienes ganas de responder?- insiste el ANBU en un tono serio -Supongo que responderás con la Hokage entonces- añade provocando que Katt suelte un suspiro de alivio que no llega a más ya que el hombre la deja inconciente.

x x

La silueta de Tsunade es lo primero que ve Katt al abrir los ojos, su cabeza le duele levemente y se siente bastante mareada -¿Tsunade qué paso?- pregunta dándose cuenta de que se encuentra en el cuarto de interrogación recostada en una cama.

-Parece que rompiste el record de la misión fallida- responde dejando salir un suspiro -Aunque tal vez sea mejor, me imaginé que tenías un problema y pensé que lo mejor era que lo resolvieras tú, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan riesgoso, considérate con suerte por haber fallado esto. Ibiki ya se está encargando de la situación… aunque podría jurar que el ANBU que te detuvo no debería de haber estado por la zona en que lo hizo.

Katt la observa preocupada por lo último que dijo -¿Danzou?

-No empieces a culparlo cada vez que algo malo te ocurra, pero no, no tiene nada que ver con Danzou, es uno de los ANBU a cargo de Ibiki, estoy segura que lo mandó a la zona para sacarte rápido de esto y poder entrar él sin que tú estés rondando cerca- concluye un poco divertida.

-Esto no es gracioso- comenta ofendida -Mejor me hubiera dicho que no o mandaba a su ANBU a sacarme…

-Así era más convincente en caso alguien viera- aclara la Hokage -De cualquier forma, es de noche y tú vas a quedarte aquí hasta que esto termine, dudo que Danzou tome represarías en contra tuya, hay algo que le interesa de ti.

-Además de robarme mis cosas…

Tsunade ríe un poco con el comentario y luego bosteza -Ya es tarde, voy a dejar la puerta sin el seguro en caso necesites salir.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?- se queja al ver como se levanta.

La Hokage parece pensarlo por unos instantes -Claro que no- añade sonriente entregándole a Tonton antes de salir del cuarto.

Katt se queda con la palabra en la boca y con el animalito en las manos -Supongo que no debería quejarme…

Tonton se coloca en el piso a los pocos minutos de que Katt se recuesta en la cama y se dirige a la puerta como si esperara que se la abrieran. Al notar esto la pelirroja se levanta "Debe de querer ir a su baño… donde sea que esté" piensa abriendo la puerta y dejando que el animalito salga corriendo "Que descuidada Tsunade, si me hubiera dormido pobre de Tonton no llegaba a su baño" Katt espera apoyada contra el marco de la puerta esperando a que el cerdito regrese, aún está en su forma de chica común y corriente que se mueve por Konoha como ninja.

La oficina de Tsunade se ve como de costumbre, el escritorio, varios papeles sin mayor importancia esparcidos por diversas áreas y el archivador con los expedientes, ese siempre tentador mueble frente a ella al otro extremo de la habitación. Katt lo observa mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, tiene curiosidad que cosas nuevas puede haber agregado Tsunade, sabe que Ibiki ya debe de haber expresado su odio y cólera hacia ella dejando algo nuevo y como bien le dijo la Hokage antes, como su expediente siempre lo usa no lo manda con el resto de información clasificada como debería de hacerlo.

"Quizás hay algo nuevo sobre Danzou…" piensa acercándose al ver que Tonton no regresa "Sólo un vistazo… ahora no me estoy metiendo sin permiso, no creo que haya mayor problema" se dice a si misma mientras abre lentamente el mueble sin poder controlar su curiosidad "Aparte no logré hacer nada con lo de Danzou y sé que no me van a explicar lo que hayan hecho así que no tiene nada de malo que vea si saco al menos algo de toda esta situación"

Pero al momento de buscar su expediente nota que no entiende nada de lo que tiene frente a ella, las letras parecen símbolos desconocidos e incluso garabatos. Al notar esto cierra rápidamente el archivador y corre a buscar algún papel suelto en la oficina viendo como nuevamente está en el dilema de no poder leer nada.

Tapándose la boca para no dejar escapar las maldiciones e insultos Katt regresa para su 'cuarto' -No puedo creer lo idiota que soy- murmura entrecortadamente tratando de no elevar la voz "¿Cómo demonios se me puede olvidar que esa cosa tiene seguridad? Malditos genjutsus ¿Y ahora con quien se supone que voy para que me lo quite?" piensa tratando de no jalarse los pelos hasta que Tonton regresa y la observa con curiosidad -Ya volviste, que bueno- comenta la pelirroja tratando de disimular y cerrando la puerta "No habla… pero no quiero que un cerdo me acuse"

x x

En la mañana Shizune despierta a Katt para que vaya donde Tsunade, ahí se encuentra la ANBU aun con apariencia de pelirroja con Orion sobre su cabeza, Ibiki serio como siempre y la Hokage mirando una llave, la llave que Katt perdió.

-¿Es esta no?- cuestiona Tsunade.

-Creo que sí- responde Katt luego de acercarse para verla mejor.

-Si es- interrumpe el zorrito alegremente.

-¿Para qué sirve?- continúa la Hokage bajo la mirada atenta de Ibiki.

-No tengo idea, se supone que yo lo debería saber, pero no lo sé- responde Katt implorando a los cielos que Ibiki no se de cuenta que tiene un genjutsu encima provocado por andar husmeando donde no debía.

-Entonces la guardaré yo- concluye Tsunade a los pocos segundos guardándola en uno de sus cajones bajo la desconcertada mirada del resto.

-Tsunade-sama- interviene Shizune -No puede simplemente tirarla en su cajón.

-¿Por qué no? hay tantas cosas ahí adentro que nadie la va a encontrar- afirma con confianza.

-Ese no es el punto…- trata de continuar Shizune, pero es detenida por la voz de Ibiki.

-Dudo que alguien busque precisamente esa llave en ese cajón- dice -Y eso ya no es asunto nuestro- en ese momento la ANBU retoma su forma normal y le entrega a Orion a Katt que luego de recibirlo hace lo mismo.

Katt deja escapar un suspiro cuando se queda sólo con Shizune y Tsunade en la oficina, todo el problema ocurrió y se resolvió fuera de lo que ella pudo ver "Lo único que hice fue… nada, no ya sé que hice, meterme en un problema más, ahora necesito que alguien me ayude con mi problema de lectura" piensa derrotada por su poca participación y algo decepcionada de ella misma por la rapidez con que los otros parecían actuar si hacía la comparación.

x x

Ya en la calle dirigiéndose a buscar a Anko, que hasta donde le habían dicho a pesar de su apariencia y carácter era bastante hábil con los genjutsus, no puede evitar sentir que su zorro está algo más pesado que de costumbre -¿Has comido mucho a expensas de Ibiki no?

-Si- responde extremadamente alegre el animalito.

-Espero que Ibiki no se enoje conmigo por eso… aunque el fue el que te dio permiso- comenta tratando de calcular cuanto había subido de peso la bola de pelo rojiza -Por cierto ¿Tú sabes para que es la llave?

-No, pero tal vez si sepa si me das waffles- contesta el zorrito moviendo la cola.

-¿Y de dónde voy a sacar waffles?- responde deteniéndose y levantando al zorrito a la altura de sus ojos -Eso quiere decir que si sabes algo.

-Tal vez- responde alegremente.

-Katt- escucha llamar a una voz masculina, al voltearse se encuentra con Asuma.

-Asuma…- dice mirándolo con atención "El es jonin, debe de ser al menos medianamente hábil en genjutsus" piensa al ver que su suerte no parece estar tan mala ese día.

-¿Qué haces vagando por aquí? se te ve algo deprimida- comenta observándola a la vez que deja salir algo del humo de su cigarrillo.

-No, no me pasa nada, justo necesitaba buscar a alguien que supiera algo de genjutsus- responde observándolo, como esperando que el le dijera que el sabía.

-Ya veo- contesta tranquilamente -¿Y para cuando es la boda?- pregunta con curiosidad -No es normal que una mujer ande deprimida antes de su boda, histérica quizás, pero deprimida es extraño.

-¿La boda?- repite recordando -Kakashi se fue a entrenar, no tengo idea cuando regrese y no quedamos en ninguna fecha.

-No pensé que se fuera a demorar tanto, ya sabía que no iba a ser algo inmediato, pero parecía que no pensaba tomarse demasiado tiempo- comenta el hombre como si estuviera recordando.

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso?- cuestiona recordando que el día que Kakashi le pidió para casarse lo hizo bastante bien a comparación de la extraña manera con la que le había dicho para ser novios y además la llevo a un lugar bastante bonito a comer, cosa que le pareció extraña en su momento -Tú, tú sabes algo de la boda, Asuma, ¿Tú ayudaste a Kakashi?

-¿Boda?- repite sonriente, en ese momento el jonin parece ponerse nervioso por unos instantes -Genjutsus no, bueno, no soy muy hábil con eso, quizás si le pides ayuda a Kurenai…- comienza a decir mientras retrocede lentamente.

-Asuma…

El jonin retira el cigarrillo de su boca deteniendo su retroceso y tomando algo de aire como si fuera a hablar, pero en lugar de palabras lo que sale de la boca de Asuma es una densa capa de humo que cubre la visibilidad y provoca una fuerte tos en Katt -¡Sarutobi!- grita mientras trata de disipar el humo y siente como el jonin parece haberse alejado a toda velocidad de ella. Para el momento en que logra salir de la nube no hay rastros del jonin "Kakashi le debe de haber pedido ayuda a Asuma… él está con Kurenai y debe de haberla sacado alguna vez, de ahí fue que sacó el lugar donde comimos" asume mientras se queda de pie en el lugar -Primero voy donde Anko y luego por Asuma- murmura continuando hacia la casa de la jonin "Quiero que Asuma me diga que le dijo Kakashi"

x x

-¡Listo!- exclama Anko recostándose contra su sillón luego de quitarle el genjutsu a Katt -Ya debes de poder leer o asesinar a una persona con un palillo de dientes… ¡Una de las dos!

-Gracias- responde pasando la mirada por el lugar, el departamento, igual que el de ella era pequeño, pero el de Anko pareciera como si un huracán hubiera entrado por la ventana -¿No estás mucho tiempo en tu departamento no?

-Depende, hay meses que si y meses que no- responde indiferente -No me gusta tener las cosas ordenadas… si alguien entra a buscar algo sé que notaré algo fuera de lugar y de paso dudo que lo encuentre.

-Si… pensándolo bien eso es útil- comenta pensando en que si hubiera dejado la llave en ese departamento el pobre encargado de encontrarla hubiera necesitado días para el trabajo.

En ese instante Anko lanza un kunai que se clava contra la pared cercana a la cocina -¡Ni lo intentes zorro los dangos son míos!- exclama la mujer poniéndose de pie mientras el zorrito regresa con Katt, al parecer Anko no es del estilo de persona que cae victima de Orion -¿Anko no planeabas matarlo por los dangos no?- pregunta aunque al no recibir respuesta prefiere dejar el tema ahí "Son ricos, pero no es para tanto" piensa un poco espantada -Por cierto, quería hablar con Asuma, ¿Sabes dónde vive?

Anko le indica donde vive Asuma, a diferencia de la mayoría de los shinobi el parece tener una casa grande, heredada luego de la muerte del tercero "No me suena ningún clan Sarutobi…" según Anko Asuma debía de estar ahí o sino en un departamento en el que vivía hasta el ataque a Konoha. Katt observa la zona con desconfianza, si Asuma estaba viviendo en esa casa y teniendo en cuenta la relaciones en los clanes o familias quiere decir que Konohamaru debe de vivir en el área, lo cual no alegra a Katt, con Konohamaru nunca se había llevado bien, es más, el niño lograba sacar su lado infantil vengativo con bastante facilidad.

Unos charcos de agua en la calle y una pequeña figura ovalada dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ella hacen que salte hacia el techo de una casa cercana. Un globo de agua de color verde se revienta en el suelo mientras que desde una ventada de un segundo piso de una gran casa el rostro de Konohamaru preparando otro globo puede apreciarse -¡Ni te atrevas Konohamaru!- exclama fastidiada dándose cuenta que la casa a la que se dirigía era la siguiente y que podría jurar que por una ventana una figura masculina grande acaba de empezar su retirada "Hombre miedoso, sólo quiero que me diga que habló con Kakashi" piensa alejándose un poco antes de que el niño trate nuevamente de 'atacarla'.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?- se pregunta en voz alta mientras va de camino a su departamento "Tengo que acorralar a Asuma"

-Entrenar- responde el zorrito al escucharla, obviamente no refiriéndose a Asuma.

"Cierto… no debería de estar pensando en que hablaron Kakashi y Asuma… o en andar revisando mi expediente" medita un poco más seria "Tengo que ver como hacer para subir mi nivel… el ermitaño es una opción, ya soy ANBU, no de la mejor forma, pero eso no tiene porque saberlo él" -Pero no quiero irme de Konoha… y además necesitaría que Danzou o Tsunade me den alguna prueba para llevarle.

-Dile a Neji- propone el zorrito mirándola.

-Si, quizás si se lo pido de buena manera… él puede ver mi chakra, esa es una ventaja para ver si mejoro o no, o que hago mal- afirma la pelirroja cambiando de dirección "Además le puedo avisar que ya no deben de estar siguiéndolo si es que lo hacían"

x x

Neji se encontraba entrenando cuando Katt llega para hablar con él, cuando la pelirroja le explica como terminó el asunto de la llave el joven parece estar un poco más tranquilo, quien sabe si tuvo a alguien siguiéndolo el día anterior. Al ver que Katt no tiene nada más que decirle el muchacho tiene toda la intensión de regresar a su entrenamiento, que por su apariencia pareciera que ya lleva varias horas en él.

-¿Quieres decirme algo más?- pregunta el muchacho al notar que Katt no se retira.

-Si, quería hablar contigo de otra cosa- responde un poco más seria.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar- añade al escucharla.

-Ayúdame a entrenar- pide acercándose un poco más a él -Sola no voy a llegar muy lejos y de la gente de Konoha creo que eres el que puede ayudarme más.

-Pídela a alguien más- responde secamente con la mirada puesta en ella.

-Te la pasas entrenando todo el día, te serviría entrenarme, tendrías alguien con quien practicar- aclara al ver la negativa del muchacho.

-No me interesa practicar con una kunoichi y peor aún una quejumbrosa.

El comentario molesta a Katt, no sólo por lo de quejumbrosa, que eso aunque no le guste admitir puede aceptarlo como cierto -¿Cuál es tu problema con las kunoichis?

-No tienen nada mejor que hacer que pedir ayuda, cada vez que tienen un problema o quieren algo tienen que buscar algún apoyo- explica un poco más molesto.

-No seas ridículo Hyuuga- interrumpe molesta por el comentario -No te creas tan fuerte y autosuficiente, que si estás con el ego tan inflado podría ganarte.

-No tengo el ego inflado- responde acercándose con una media sonrisa -¿Quieres apostar? Si me ganas yo te ayudo a entrenar, si yo gano me dejas en paz.

La propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Katt, no esperaba que el muchacho se tomara en serio lo de que ella podría ganarle -No lo sé- responde en voz más baja, aunque controlándose para aceptar en ese preciso instante, Katt sabe de más que pelear contra Neji no es cosa de juegos.

El muchacho sonríe puede notar que la idea está rondando fuertemente por la cabeza de la pelirroja -Cuando te decidas avísame- concluye antes de alejarse e ingresar a la casa, probablemente a hacer alguna cosa mientras espera que Katt se vaya.

x x

A la mañana siguiente y luego de pensarlo mucho Katt se para frente a la casa de los Hyuuga lista para decirle a Neji que acepta pelear en contra de él "Un niño con aires de adulto no me va a ganar" se dice a si misma "Sólo tengo que tostarlo antes de que se me acerque y me pegue con sus movimientos de ballet"

-Katt…- escucha decir a la tímida voz de Hinata que aparece en la entrada de la casa.

-Hinata ¿está tu primo?- pregunta con mucha seguridad, decidida a usar al Hyuuga de escoba.

-Salió temprano en la mañana a una misión con su equipo- responde la Hyuuga.

-¿El cobarde se fue?- pregunta desanimándose "Estúpido Neji, para que me propone pelear y luego se larga…"

-Neji-niisan debe de regresar en tres días… eso le comunicó a mi padre- añade al notar la cara de decepción de Katt.

-Bueno, tres días serán entonces… gracias Hinata- dice antes de alejarse de la casa "Aprovecharé para entrenar… que con Neji atacarlo desprevenido no va a funcionar"

x x

Con los tres días ya transcurridos Katt espera a Neji en la tarde en las afueras de su casa, según la menor de sus primas ni él o Hinata están en casa, pero sabe que su primo debía de regresar ese día. Katt aguarda pacientemente a que el joven prodigio de los Hyuuga aparezca, está lista para pelear contra él y obligarlo a que la ayude.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el muchacho acercándose -¿Ya te decidiste?

Katt lo observa y nota que su misión no debe de haber sido algo muy sencillo ya que el muchacho está ligeramente sucio y golpeado -Si, aunque supongo que no vamos a pelear hoy- responde terminando de mirar el estado en que se encuentra.

-Yo no tengo problemas en pelear ahora, sólo estoy cansado por el viaje de regreso a Konoha, la pelea la tuve ayer- responde serio y bastante confiado.

-¿Quieres pelear estando cansado?- cuestiona "Eso se vería mal…"

-Contra ti no tengo ningún problema- responde provocando que Katt se acerque a él.

-Vamos- indica molesta -Voy a bajarte ese ego.

-No es ego- responde siguiéndola -Sé que no puedes ganarme, quizás seas más ofensiva que el resto de kunoichis e incluso que muchos shinobi, pero eso no va a bastar para que me ganes.

Las palabras de Neji sólo provocan que Katt se enoje cada vez más mientras llegan a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, uno que se encuentre bastante alejado para evitar que alguien crea que se están matando y trate de interferir. Al llegar al lugar el pequeño zorro de Katt salta al suelo alejándose un poco mientras ambos shinobi se colocan frente a frente a un par de metros de distancia.

-¿Seguro que quieres pelear?- pregunta la pelirroja "Si tanto quiere no tengo problema en pegarle"

-Si tienes miedo puedes simplemente dejar de molestarme de frente- responde el muchacho.

-Como gustes- exclama fastidiada por la actitud del muchacho -Ven Orion.

-Yo no peleo- responde la invocación -Es tu pelea.

-¡Me ayudaste contra Leiko y eres mi invocación!

-Pero este es un amistoso, sería trampa- contesta el animalito sentándose cerca.

"Zorro traidor" piensa al mirarlo -Bueno no importa.

A los pocos segundos ambos comienzan el combate, como era de esperarse Neji activa su byakugan y corre en dirección a la pelirroja, Katt se impulsa hacia atrás mientras usa sus manos para realizar una secuencia de handseals y lanzarle una bola de fuego al Hyuuga. Neji logra evitar el jutsu y Katt consigue la distancia con la que deseaba pelear contra el muchacho "Entrar en cuerpo a cuerpo con él es una locura, mientras pueda evitarlo mejor, no es como Lee, pero aún así"

Neji se queda quieto observando a Katt desde donde estaba, parece que no planea acercarse en ese momento -¿No puedes pelear a distancia no?- comenta burlonamente la pelirroja, jamás lo había pensado tanto, pero el muchacho fuera de poder verla no podía hacerle nada si no la podía tocar.

El comentario parece molestar un poco al chico, ya que por más que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo fuera un excelente luchado, lo que Katt acababa de decir no estaba fuera de la realidad, el muchacho no servía para combates a distancia o a medio rango "Tanto que habla… y ahora no me quiere atacar" piensa relajándose un poco "En fin, a tostar al Hyuuga" se dice a si misma sonriendo.

Para Katt es bastante sencillo, si el Hyuuga decide ocultarse todo lo que tiene que hacer es ir a una zona donde no hayan arbustos o algo con que Neji pueda esconderse, sabe de más que contra él ella no puede tomarlo por sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo el muchacho a menos que se dedica a lanzar kunais o notas explosivas, poco puede hacer si no está junto a ella. Katt prepara otro de sus jutsus, su aro de fuego, sabe que Neji lo va a esquivar, pero eso va a causar que no tenga tanto balance o movilidad para el siguiente que planea lanzarle "Tampoco quiero matarlo" medita por unos instantes cuando estaba concentrando su chakra para liberarlo como una técnica "Con golpearlo basta que si no lo logra esquivar quien sabe que tan grave salga"

El primer jutsu cumple con su objetivo, el joven Hyuuga se ve obligado a saltar para evitarlo, al expandirse, no es un jutsu con el que moverse hacia un lado funcione. Con el muchacho en el aire Katt prepara una segunda bola de fuego para lanzarla, esta es menos potente que la que utilizó primero.

Neji no parece estar en la mejor posición y por lo que logra ver Katt la bola de fuego impacta directamente en el -¿Neji?- pregunta un poco asustada viendo su ataque avanzar, no esperaba que el chico la recibiera sin moverse.

Pero a los pocos instantes aparece Neji corriendo a gran velocidad en contra de ella, un poco quemado, pero al parecer notó la diferencia entre ese jutsu y el anterior y tomó el riesgo de recibirlo de frente para poder acercarse a Katt. La pelirroja maldice unos instantes, el joven parecía estar usando su chakra para conseguir mayor velocidad y la sorpresa de verlo aparecer por entre su jutsu no le da tiempo para alejarse o tratar de lanzarle un segundo ataque.

En el momento en que Neji se acerca para golpearla Katt logra reaccionar bloqueando el golpe, a diferencia de Lee los golpes de Neji no causan la sensación rigidez en los músculos. La pelea entra al terreno que Katt había tratado de evitar y todo por descuidarse.

Quitarse a Neji de encima teniéndolo ya tan cerca era imposible, por suerte para ella a pesar de que el muchacho tiene un buen taijutsu esta logrando evitar los golpes, o al menos lo estaba haciendo hasta que nota la tonalidad azulada del chakra en la manos del muchacho "Eso es malo" piensa dejando de bloquear los golpes y dedicándose exclusivamente a esquivarlos.

-Aunque los esquives…- murmura el muchacho de forma confiada -No puedes evitar el daño por completo.

Las palabras egocéntrico y prepotente pasan por la cabeza de Katt, ella había visto a Neji comportarse siempre serio y de una manera aceptable con cierto aire de superioridad, pero esos últimos días la actitud del muchacho con ella estaba comenzando a cansarla. Dejándose caer al suelo y provocando que uno de los golpes de Neji siga de largo por encima de ella logra darle una patada directamente al estómago.

Neji retrocede unos pasos para recuperar aire mientras Katt da un salto para ponerse de pie, el ataque fue un arranque de cólera más que un movimiento demasiado planeado, si hubiera fallado Neji hubiera ganado la pelea en ese instante ya que no hubiera podido levantarse. El muchacho parece fastidiado por no poder terminar la pelea de manera rápida a pesar de estar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la pelirroja.

-Esto termina aquí- dice fijando la mirada en ella y acercándose para golpearla.

Los ataques del muchacho se vuelven más veloces y efectivos, Katt ya se ve imposibilitada de esquivarlos como se deben por lo que el efecto del chakra comienza a sentirse, al parecer hasta ese momento Neji había estado controlándose un poco en su taijutsu. En un momento en que la pelea va a favor de Neji, este en lugar de aprovechar el espacio para dar un buen golpe retrocede levemente extendiendo sus brazos por unos instantes.

-Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)- dice antes de empezar una secuencia de golpes en dirección a la pelirroja, en un primer instante Katt logra evitar el primer golpe, pero la sonrisa de Neji no desaparece ya que los que siguen logran dar donde debían.

Al concluir el ataque Katt cae de espalda hasta el suelo, no está inconsciente, pero la cantidad masiva de golpes y una extraña sensación en su cuerpo impiden que se pueda mover. Neji por su lado se mantiene mirándola con el byakugan activado, parece estar observando su patrón de chakra por la expresión de curiosidad en su rostro, pero a los pocos segundos sus ojos regresan a la normalidad -No vas a poder usar tu chakra por un día, quizás un poco más- dice observándola antes de dar media vuelta e irse -Te recomendaría que no fueras a ninguna misión hasta que te recuperes.

-Te ganaron- comenta Orion apareciendo al costado de su dueña que acaba de lograr girar su cuerpo para tratar de levantarse.

-Estúpido Hyuuga- dice entre dientes tratando de moverse para sentarse e intentando usar alguna técnica simple sin lograr que nada ocurra "No pensaba que fuera tan radical los ataques de los Hyuuga" piensa al darse cuenta de la ventaja que tiene cuando logran cerrar los tenketsus de su oponente "Aunque hubiera aguantado bien los golpes… ya no podría usar técnicas"

-Neji te ganó- dice el zorrito sonriente.

-Ya lo sé, aunque al menos se debe de haber quemado un poco- responde deseando que el muchacho esté con alguna quemadura desagradable por haberse metido directamente en su bola de fuego -¡Igual apestas peleando de lejos!- grita en dirección por donde el muchacho se fue.

x x

El día siguiente a la pelea Katt lo pasó en cama, el solo arrastrarse hasta su casa supuso demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo, pero luego de un día casi en estado de coma sobre su cama ya los golpes no le dolían tanto a pesar de ser visibles y lo principal su chakra estaba fluyendo como debía "Hyuuga estúpido, yo que me preocupo de no quemarlo y él me destroza a golpes" piensa mientras va para la oficina de Tsunade, esa mañana un pergamino le informaba que tenía una misión.

Hace bastante que no veía a Kami y Panza, en realidad a pesar de estar en equipo con ellos nuevamente no los veía como antes, pero los dos niños la relajan bastante y el mismo Ebisu no es una criatura tan molesta como Kiba y Shikamaru comentaron en su momento. Ebisu les explica la misión, que es actuar como refuerzos para el hogar del señor feudal, el hombre recibió una amenaza de muerte y mientras un grupo de jounins se está encargando de localizar a quienes desean atentar contra su vida ellos se quedaran para mantener al hombre más tranquilo.

-Ya ha habido varios grupos que se han estado turnando desde hace una semana, uno de ellos tuvo un encuentro con parte de los enemigos, así que necesito que estén lo más alerta posibles- explica Ebisu observando con atención a Katt -¿Por qué estás tan golpeada?- pregunta acercándose.

-Entrenando con Neji y creo que se emocionó demasiado- responde, de por si los golpes que tiene son bastante 'delicados' como para pasar por puñetazos y Ebisu no es idiota como para no reconocer el trabajo de un Hyuuga.

-¿Puedes usar tu chakra no?- cuestiona seriamente.

-Si, no tengo ningún problema- afirma rápidamente.

-Entonces partamos, es un viaje de cinco horas y tenemos que reemplazar al equipo de Kurenai- explica el jounin haciendo que Katt sonría nerviosamente, incluso ahora ver a Kurenai no es de sus actividades favoritas.

x x

La residencia del señor feudal es un gran palacio central rodeado por varias murallas y otras grandes construcciones que sirven de hogar para la guardia que se dedica a vigilarlo permanentemente; las zonas más cercanas al exterior están altamente vigiladas por hombres con armaduras y katanas. Sin ver mucho las construcciones los ninjas son llevados hasta el edificio en donde en teoría se encuentra el señor feudal ahí en la entrada Kurenai junto con Kiba, Shino y Hinata esperan para retirarse.

-Dispérsense por la casa y no molesten al señor feudal, Asuma-san se encuentra con él permanentemente- indica Ebisu dejando a su equipo solo en la casa.

Kami desaparece en el acto mientras que Panza comienza a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba mirando en ese momento, Katt por su lado ve con espanto que su zorro ya no está con ella sino que se encuentra en la cabeza de Panza que se pierde por una esquina. En cuento Katt estaba a punto de gritarle algo a su zorro la voz de Shikamaru la detiene.

-No vayas a gritar, al señor feudal le gusta la tranquilidad- interviene desde un mueble cercano que se encontraba junto a una ventana, el muchacho estaba recostado ahí mirando el cielo.

-¿Así cuidas?- pregunta divertida.

-Si entra alguien por ahí lo detengo con mi jutsu- responde despreocupadamente.

Katt deja a Shikamaru y decide imitar la forma en la que cuida, eso es encontrar un lugar y desde ahí vigilar lo que vea. Mientras pasea por la casa buscando su lugar puede escuchar desde el área de la cocina las voces de Chouji, Panza y Orion que están disfrutando de las delicias que sirven en el hogar de alguien tan importante como el señor feudal "No planeo cuidar en la cocina, además ya hay mucha gente ahí" piensa alejándose y dirigiéndose a los jardines, a unos grandes, verdes, relajantes y hermosos jardines.

Luego de pasear un poco en el tranquilo jardín Katt toma posición en una pacífica laguna llena de pequeños peces y con un par de caídas de agua que reflejan la luz en su recorrido. Echada mirando el cielo en el borde Katt logra olvidarse por completo de su misión y comienza tratar de arreglar sus problemas o al menos que planea hacer con ellos "No puedo seguir actuando como estoy haciéndolo, necesito dejar de hacer tiempo o andar pidiendo ayuda en Konoha… mi única opción ahora es el ermitaño, siendo ANBU es posible que acepte entrenarme y eso estoy segura que va a dar mejores resultados que cualquier entrenamiento que tenga en Konoha, nadie ahí puede dedicarse a entrenarme todo el tiempo e incluso aunque pudieran me distraigo con facilidad en la villa, necesito aislarme de muchas cosas por un tiempo" piensa tratando de no cerrar los ojos para al menos aparentar estar cuidando "No puedo creer que he estado actuando tan infantil con Neji… el chico que estaba sacando de mis casillas, pero eso me lo gané por andar aprovechándome de él" se dice a si misma luego de decidir que iba a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir algún papel para mostrarle al ermitaño "Con todo lo que sé que podría ocurrir no debería de estar gastando mi tiempo haciendo apuestas con Neji o tratando de entrenar sola sin ningún resultado"

Al cumplirse la tarde del cuarto día Ebisu busca a su equipo para regresar a Konoha, no ha habido inconvenientes en ese periodo, cosa que Katt agradece ya que usó el tiempo para pensar y realmente no estuvo cuidando. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa centra puede ver que Shikamaru aún sigue cuidando cerca de la puerta, el equipo de Asuma parece estar estable en la casa del señor feudal, al menos hasta que el problema termine.

El equipo que viene a reemplazarlos no pode muy contenta a Katt, la llamativa y verde figura de Guy hace su entrada seguido por un casi igual de llamativo Lee, una avergonzada Tenten y un callado Neji. Al posar la vista en el joven Hyuuga Katt se sonroja un poco, recién en estos días se ha percatado de la actitud que había tenido con él y no la hace muy feliz tener que cruzárselo, en especial porque Neji parece algo interesado en su nueva y extraña actitud de evitar mirarlo. El encuentro dura poco ya que casi instantáneamente Ebisu parte y Katt va detrás de él junto con Panza, Kami y un alegre Orion.

x x

Cuando Katt llegó de su misión aprovechó para seguir pensando las cosas, ya estaba demasiado cansada de lo mal que todo le estaba saliendo desde hacía un buen par de meses, antes podía culpar a terceros, pero últimamente habían sido errores provocados por ella y su poco control de decisión. Su idea es sencilla, conseguir que Tsunade o en el peor de los casos Danzou le entregue un documento que acredite que es una ANBU el problema de iniciativa que tiene es justamente Danzou, no quiere tener que relacionarse más con el hombre por una temporada y sabe que hay una posibilidad grande de que Tsunade no sea quien le otorgue el certificado ya que Danzou es quien la volvió ANBU "Si es necesario obligo a ese ermitaño a que me entrene"

Los días pasan y Katt consigue calmarse e incluso aclarar que es lo que desea hacer, sentarse a esperar ese horrible futuro es algo que no planea hacer, pero para ello necesita dejar de depender tanto de Konoha, sin darse cuenta había creado una dependencia de la villa "No puedo creer como antes podía largarme de Irlanda sin mayor problema a estudiar a un país que ni conocía viviendo casi sola y ahora me ha costado tanto decidirme ir a entrenar" se dice a si misma luego de meditar por mucho "Y no puedo creer lo mal que estoy para haberme tomado como una semana para decidir que hacer" añade sonriendo un poco -No tiene nada de malo caerte y revolcarte en el fango… siempre y cuando llegues a pararte en algún momento- dice pensando un poco en su situación -Aunque hay otra cosa que debería de hacer antes de irme… no es que realmente sea tan necesario, pero considerando como lo puse sería bueno que vaya a verlo antes de irme.

Katt se dirige a la casa que hasta hace unos días había estado rondando bastante seguido, ahí como era usual Neji se encontraba entrenando, probablemente ya había regresado de su misión de guardia. Al verla llegar sin hacer bulla o andar llamándolo Neji se detiene, con la expresión seria.

-Sigues entrenando…- comenta al acercarse al muchacho, al no tener ningún tipo de respuesta deja escapar un suspiro -Mira, ya me cansé de estar alargando las cosas, así que no voy a gastar más tu tiempo- comenta provocando cierto interés en el muchacho -De verdad siento mucho todos los problemas que te he estado causando desde… tu sabes- dice cortándose por un momento al no saber exactamente como llamar al momento en el dojo -Debes de haberte sentido bastante molesto por eso y luego tuviste que aguantar la avalancha de mis problemas y mi mal humor de los últimos días. De verdad lamento mucho todo eso, no debí de haberte puesto en el medio de todos mis problemas e incluso ahora por más disculpas que te pida no vas a poder evitar tener en la cabeza todo lo que te dije.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta- responde el muchacho mirándola -Al menos no lo que más me molesta- especifica desviando la mirada -Lo que me molesta es que teniendo el conocimiento de tantas cosas que podrían ocurrir estés esperando a que la ayuda te llegue del cielo.

Katt se avergüenza un poco al tener que estar escuchando eso de una persona menor que ella -¿Por eso has estado subiendo el ritmo de tus entrenamientos?

-Aunque ya tuvieras la solución a todo lo hubiera hecho- responde serio. Katt no agrega nada más por lo que ambos se quedan en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Neji decide seguir hablando -¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

-Voy a irme de Konoha, ya soy ANBU y aunque no de la manera ideal, espero que sea suficiente para el ermitaño con el que planeaba entrenar- contesta bastante seria -Aunque aún tengo que hacer que Tsunade me entregue un certificado, si tengo que pedírselo a Danzou va a ser un problema, pero ya veré como lo resuelvo si tengo que acudir a él.

-¿Vas a entrenar fuera de Konoha?- cuestiona interesado.

-Si, no es que las palabras de Orochimaru sean ley, pero en mi caso se está cumpliendo lo que dijo, ya llegué al límite de lo que Konoha me puede ofrecer, al menos si deseo un crecimiento notorio que no dure años- explica no muy animada -Cuando me lo dijo tenía la esperanza de que fuera una mala fase que se pudiera superar, pero en estos momentos realmente necesito encontrar otra manera de entrenar y estoy segura que dejando Konoha puedo encontrarla, incluso sino es con el ermitaño.

x x

Al salir de la casa de Neji Katt se dirige a almorzar, luego irá donde Tsunade y espera conseguir que ella certifique su nivel de ANBU. Luego de comprar algo en el camino va a su casa para comer junto con Orion y ahí nota otro detalle que muestra lo mal del estado en el que se encuentra "si vas a comer y quien está al frente tuyo es tu mascota es que tienes serios problemas" se dice a si misma viendo a su zorrito en frente de ella aunque luego sonriéndole "Aunque Orion no es exactamente una mascota…. Si lo fuera realmente estaría mal"

Al terminar de almorzar Katt arregla su casa para dejarla lo más ordenada posible, no planea volver por un buen tiempo. Orion se encarga de vaciar el refrigerador mientras la pelirroja cierra ventanas, saca la basura y desconecta todos los aparatos antes de bajar la llave de la luz del departamento e incluso cerrar la llave del agua "No tengo idea cuanto me demore en regresar, mejor dejo todo esto cerrado" piensa antes de terminar de salir de su casa llevando un equipaje bastante ligero "No me voy de vacaciones sino a entrenar" se dice a si misma, lo único que podría hacer peso son los kunais y shuriken que lleva, pero al tenerlos dentro de pergaminos todo se hace más ligero.

Junto con Orion se dirige a la oficina de Tsunade, al momento de entrar ve la escena usual de ese lugar, pero en esta ocasión la Hokage la observa con curiosidad -Shizune, deja estos papeles en el hospital- indica entregándole unos documentos que tenía cerca.

-Pero esos papeles no son…- trata de responder al verlos.

-Llévalos ¿Quién es la Hokage?- cuestiona la rubia sonriendo complacida mientras Shizune sale derrotada de la habitación. Al quedar sola con Katt su expresión cambia a una más seria -¿Y bien?

-Necesito algo que acredite que me volví ANBU para entregárselo al ermitaño- responde Katt directamente -Y realmente no deseo ir a pedírselo a Danzou.

-¿Entonces has decidido irte de Konoha?- cuestiona con interés.

-Por el tiempo que sea necesario- contesta.

La Hokage da un suspiro, y se pone de pie acercándose a Katt.

-No sé si estás esperando, o incluso necesitas escuchar algo en especial de mí, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que sea cual sea el camino que elijas, dependerá únicamente de ti que sea provechoso- La Hokage hace una pausa, y se detiene a mirar por la ventana, mirando la villa, mientras continúa- Yo hace muchos años también decidí viajar, para expandir mis conocimientos, y si no hubiera sido por los eventos actuales posiblemente seguiría en los caminos. Konoha aún tiene muchas cosas que enseñarte, pero también las tiene el resto del mundo- La Hokage voltea, y le sonríe a la pelirroja- Espero que vuelvas por aquí cuando el momento sea el indicado; siempre has sido y serás parte de nuestra familia.

La rubia le lanza un pergamino que extrae de su traje y se vuelve a voltear hacia la ventana para observar la villa. Katt no estaba segura sobre que decirle, si acaso preguntarle como sabía que tenía que tener el pergamino listo, si acaso darle un abrazo de despedida, si acaso contarle alguno de los últimos sucesos que le habían ocurrido, o si acaso incluso contarle el mismo futuro que les esperaba. Lo único que sabía es que ahora, más que nunca, en verdad era el momento de partir.

Los pasos hacía la muralla se le vuelven eternos, a cada paso, cada rostro conocido que tal vez no volvería a ver, cada lugar que dejaba un recuerdo, todos pasaban lentamente por su mente mientras caminaba hacia la salida, acompañada únicamente por su fiel zorrito que en su extraño silencio compartía con ella la despedida.

-¿A dónde vas, Katt?- Pregunta Izumo desde la puerta al ver a la pelirroja abandonar lentamente la villa.

-A entrenar- responde la pelirroja fingiendo una alegre sonrisa.

La kunoichi y el zorro comienzan a recorrer el camino. A sus espaldas, quedó Konoha.

* * *

Otro capítulo con el que me demoro… es increíble como me es más sencillo escribir cuando tengo responsabilidades (Como estudiar) que cuando estoy de vacaciones, me pregunto si seré la única con ese problema XD

Este de todas forma me iba a tomar más de lo habitual ya que estuve releyendo varias partes de mi fic buscando algún cabo suelto que tuviera que arreglar aquí (Si se me pasó alguno pues quedará en misterio para siempre xD) Con esto Katt cumple aproximadamente dos años en Konoha, y su expediente está más inflado que el de todos los rookies juntos XD

Ya saben, comenten (No sean malos y se venguen por mi demora ) otro detalle, si ven algún fic KakashixOC en la página y que esté en español vean si en mi profile en la parte de comunidades (C2) no está el fic, para poder agregarlo ^^ (Si, por ahí hay más fics con OC por si les interesa)

Pues nada más, opinen ustedes y como el capítulo quedó largo no lo alargaré más con comentarios extras, espero que les haya gustado.

El próximo capítulo "Con el ermitaño… ¿y Orion-sensei?"


	64. Chapter 64

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha**

**Capítulo 64**

Con el ermitaño… ¿y Orion-sensei?

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que salió de Konoha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba una decisión seria de a donde encaminar su vida, pero ahora se sentía bastante liberada al haber escogido un camino, quien sabe si era el mejor, eso lo decidiría el tiempo, pero al menos había comenzado a moverse en alguna dirección. El camino hasta donde vivía el ermitaño era relativamente tranquilo, un par de villas pequeñas en el recorrido en los primeros cuatro días, pero después de eso sólo habían terrenos naturales. Su destino, era la cumbre de una cadena de montañas, ahí en un valle interior es donde el anciano habitaba.

Al llegar junto con Orion, Katt rogaba no tener problemas con el ermitaño. Tenía el pergamino de Tsunade y había sido ANBU, el problema era que no había cumplido más que una misión para Danzou y su estado como ANBU era altamente discutible, pero como ella se lo repetía constantemente, el ermitaño no tenía que enterarse de nada de ambas cosas.

En el centro del valle, que para estar entre montañas era bastante extenso, se encuentra la cabaña del ermitaño, tal y como Katt la recordaba, incluso los restos de la fogata exterior donde cocinaba el anciano parecen estar igual que en su visita anterior. Con curiosidad Katt observa los alrededores, tratando de ver si hay alguien entrenando ahí, sabía que ella no era la única que había ido a pedirle que la entrenara, pero no parece haber rastros de ningún tipo de actividad. Un poco más relajada al no ver competencia en los alrededores se dirige hasta la puerta de la rústica cabaña y toca levemente.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abre dejando ver al ermitaño, el hombre de cabeza y barba blanca y de una inusual marca oscura que recorría su nariz y mejillas. Al verla el hombre parece un poco interesado y curioso -¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunta después de analizarla por unos segundos.

-Sí- responde extendiéndole el pergamino que le entregó Tsunade -De la Hokage.

Luego de tomarse unos instantes para leer el contenido, el ermitaño cierra el pergamino y da un paso fuera de su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él y avanzando hasta donde tenía los restos de la fogata con su olla sujetada por unos troncos. Al llegar ahí se volteó y miró a Katt nuevamente.

-Necesito que me resumas el nivel de tus habilidades y para ser más precisos como son, lo que yo puedo enseñarte no es para cualquiera, una persona hábil en ninjutsus sería la ideal- explica el hombre.

"Otra vez lo de explicar que sé hacer… no es como si tuviera una tabla que mida mi nivel" piensa un poco fastidiada, a una de sus futuras versiones pelirrojas le había tenido que explicar algo similar -En resumen, tengo buen taijutsu, manejo bien los ninjutsus de fuego y apesto en genjutsus- informa sin darle mayores vueltas a lo que decía.

-¿Consideras que eres buena con el taijutsu y ninjutsu?- cuestiona interesado.

-Sí, no la mejor, pero tampoco estoy mal como para no decirlo- responde con naturalidad "Soy buena, al menos eso creo… aunque Neji me ganó… pero igual la falsa modestia no me agrada mucho, al menos no para cosas serias"

-Fuego… si, quizás si estés apta para este entrenamiento, pero eso hay que verlo- comenta rascando levemente su mentón.

-¿No era para eso que me pidió que me hiciera ANBU?

-Eso era para ver si valía la pena que te entrenara, otra cosa es si eres adecuada- aclara el ermitaño tranquilamente bajo una mirada poco amistosa de Katt.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer entonces?- cuestiona tratando de no amargarse por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Da una vuelta al valle- responde sin mayor entusiasmo el anciano -Y deja al zorro aquí, te puede distraer- añade mirando a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-¿Seguro que quiere quedarse con Orion acá?- pregunta un tanto preocupada "No tiene idea lo que está pidiendo"

-Sí- contesta sentándose cerca de donde tiene su fogata apagada. Orion mueve la cola y salta del hombro de Katt hasta colocarse junto al ermitaño.

-… Supongo- murmura mirando a su zorro "Debe de querer quedarse a conseguir comida en lugar de acompañarme" se dice a si misma dejando sus cosas a un lado, junto a la casa, y comenzando a alejarse.

-Y ve corriendo, que sino te va a tomar demasiado- dice el ermitaño levantando un poco la voz para ser escuchado.

Katt se aleja de la cabaña, dejando al ermitaño junto con su invocación cerca de la fogata. Al llegar a una de las paredes montañosas que rodean el valle, la pelirroja comienza a recorrer el perímetro, sabe que es un camino largo, pero fuera de eso no le ve ningún tipo de dificultad "Quizás hay alguna criatura extraña viviendo por esta zona y por eso quiere que pase por aquí…" se dice a si misma al no encontrarle mucha lógica a lo que el ermitaño le pidió "No creo que simplemente quiera que corra para calentar"

La ruta es larga y cansada aunque sin ningún tipo de obstáculo superior a una piedra en el camino o una rama de algún árbol cercano a las montañas, el camino en si es sencillo de recorrer; tierra bastante asentada sin ningún tipo de subida o bajada, lo único diferente es un río que fluye por entre las montañas hacía el bosque. El camino sirve para que Katt aprecie un poco el lugar donde se encuentra, pero fuera de eso y dejarla bastante cansada no tiene idea para que el ermitaño la mandó a recorrerlo.

Luego de varias horas, cuando el cielo comienza a tornarse rojizo por el atardecer, Katt regresa hasta donde el ermitaño. Su mirada se clava en el anciano que se encuentra preparando algo de comer mientras habla alegremente con Orion, ella por su lado se estaba muriendo de hambre, no había calculado que iba a tomarle tantas horas hacer la ruta que le pidió.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- pronuncia el ermitaño al verla -Te vez cansada- analiza observándola -¿Crees que quieras continuar con la segunda parte hoy?

-¿Segunda parte?- cuestiona desanimada "¿Hay segunda parte?"

-Pelear conmigo- contesta mirándola -Claro que como entrenamiento, no un combate a muerte.

Katt lo observa fastidiada "¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a demorarme tanto en hacer esa ruta?" piensa quedándose callada.

-Supongo que mañana será entonces, ven come algo- interrumpe el ermitaño volviendo a su labor de mover su sopa.

Cuando acaban de comer el anciano lleva a Katt al cobertizo al costado de su cabaña, el lugar se ve casi vacío, aunque no parece tener ningún hueco en el techo o paredes. Katt lleva sus cosas adentro y a los pocos minutos el ermitaño trae una gran frazada y se la entrega para luego ir a su cabaña.

Katt se acomoda en el lugar, aunque antes de eso observa la frazada "Uno nunca sabe donde hay pulgas, garrapatas y cualquiera de sus primos cercanos o lejanos" piensa revisando escrupulosamente. Orion por su lado se sienta junto a ella a esperar a que su dueña se acomode para dormir.

-Orion- llama la pelirroja luego de darle el visto bueno a la frazada -¿Qué hablaste con el ermitaño?

-Me preguntó cosas- responde acurrucándose contra Katt.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que jutsus hacías y como eras- contesta alegremente cerrando los ojos.

-Estuviste hablando con el ermitaño sobre lo que sé hacer… el anciano va a dejarme inconsciente más rápido de lo que debería- reclama un poco fastidiada -Yo no tengo idea de que hace él- pero para esos momento Orion ya la estaba ignorando por completo y se encontraba apaciblemente dormido.

x x

El despertar a la mañana siguiente es bastante brusco, el anciano entra al cobertizo y jala fuertemente la frazada donde Katt se encontraba placidamente dormida -¡Despierta!- grita al verla. Katt abre uno de sus ojos y luego se levanta hasta quedar sentada mirando un poco desorientada al ermitaño, el despertar tan súbito la había dejado un poco desubicada -El desayuno- añade el anciano saliendo con Orion detrás de él.

-Anciano horroroso- murmulla de mala gana poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su zorro.

Luego del desayuno y de alistarse Katt se pone de pie frente al ermitaño lista para pelear contra él, pero el anciano se encamina hacia su cabaña -Ve a dar una vuelta de nuevo- indica mientras Orion lo sigue.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta fastidiada.

-Si, no vale hacer las cosas por partes- aclara sentándose en la entrada de su casa.

Katt maldice en voz baja aunque luego lo observa un poco "Al menos no llega al grado de molestia del que tuve que aguantar por dieciocho años" se dice a si misma pensando en el anciano que la instruyó en artes marciales "Sin duda ese era peor"

Katt comienza nuevamente el recorrido, pero en esa ocasión lleva algo de comida para el camino y planea descansar un poco aunque eso implique que llegue más tarde. La ruta la hace igual que el día anterior, pero parando a descansar para almorzar y también deteniéndose a una media hora de llegar con el ermitaño, con eso debería de estar suficientemente descansada para un combate "Aunque ya es de noche, eso no es bueno para pelear contra alguien que conoce el terreno bien"

-¡Listo!- exclama la pelirroja al llegar con el ermitaño, preparada para pelear contra él.

-Tu comida- responde dejando el plato a un costado -Ya es muy tarde, será para mañana.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Te demoraste mucho- especifica el ermitaño apagando la fogata.

-Pero…- trata de decir viendo como el anciano camina hasta su cabaña y entra sin decir nada más. Katt se queda mirando la puerta de la cabaña recoge su plato de comida y empieza a comer mientras ve como su zorro se va al cobertizo dejándola sola "Es definitivo, debí de haberme buscado un perro"

El día siguiente empieza de manera similar, pero Katt decide que está cansada que le den largas por lo que planea lograr pelear con el ermitaño ese día. Tiene que lograr comer y descansar además de no demorarse demasiado "No es tan difícil, puedo ganar tiempo si gasto algo de mi chakra para darme velocidad, dejo de correr como idiota y me dedico a saltar" piensa sonriente, segura de que ese día lograra su objetivo.

La velocidad con la que está avanzando es bastante buena. Con su chakra se impulsa contra la montaña o los árboles cercanos ahorrando bastante tiempo con el que podrá descansar y recuperarse un poco del chakra que estaba gastando antes de enfrentarse al ermitaño. Cerca de la mitad de camino una leve lluvia empieza a caer y a empapar el suelo haciendo que las montañas comiencen a tornarse resbalosas. Luego de perder el equilibrio en uno de sus saltos y casi caer de cara al suelo, la pelirroja decide mantenerse por los árboles exclusivamente. A cada minuto la lluvia comienza a caer más fuerte hasta tornarse en una tormenta "Que clima más extraño" se dice a si misma "He visto tormentas, pero esta realmente vino de la nada" medita saltando por entre los árboles hasta que una fuerte luz hace que frente en seco y salte lo más rápido posible hacía atrás. En la rama donde había estado acababa de caer un rayo partiendo el árbol en dos.

Katt se queda de pie bajo la lluvia viendo bastante asustada como las llamas provocadas por el rayo comienzan a apagarse con las fuertes gotas de agua que caen desde el cielo "Esto definitivamente no es bueno" piensa decidiendo abandonar la ruta por los árboles. A pesar del clima Katt ya había logrado ganar suficiente tiempo como para poder comer, descansar y pelear con el ermitaño así que avanza tranquila el resto del camino, o al menos esa era su intensión hasta que mientras corría uno de sus pies se hunde en el fango, provocado por la lluvia que ya llevaba un par de horas, y se cae de cara hasta llegar al suelo.

Luego de un par de burbujas sobresaliendo por el barro la pelirroja saca el rostro del suelo y se limpia los ojos levantando la cabeza para mirar al cielo y soltar un par de maldiciones. Hasta unos momentos atrás el suelo simplemente se encontraba resbaloso, pero el lugar donde había caído parecía una pequeña piscina de fango estancado. Tras limpiarse lo más que puede el lodo trata de continuar su camino, pero la consistencia del piso desde ese lugar parece estar mucho menos sólida que antes cosa que la obliga a avanzar más lento "No puedo seguir gastando chakra" se dice a si misma conteniendo las ganas de usar su chakra para correr sobre la superficie fangosa.

Meditando un poco la situación Katt decide quitarse sus botas y correr con los pies descalzos, al menos así es menos probable que acabe resbalándose nuevamente. Las cosas iban bien y aun que avanzaba lento, el estar sin las botas le daba un poco más de velocidad, sus pies arrastraban menos fango que los zapatos. Cuando la seguridad regresaba a ella uno de sus pies se hunde bastante en el barro, llegando casi hasta su rodilla, en esta ocasión no llega a irse de cara hasta el suelo, pero aún así el tener la pierna enterrada no la pone muy feliz -Hoy la naturaleza no me quiere… es definitivo- se dice a si misma halando su pierna hasta liberarla, aunque en el proceso se hunde su otro pie. Cansada y sin importarle mucho gastar su chakra Katt lo enfoca en sus manos para lograr apoyarse bien y jalar sus piernas fuera del fango, luego procede a juntarlo en sus pies y empezar a correr a una buena velocidad el camino que le faltaba.

Llegando a la misma hora que el primer día que hizo el recorrido y maldiciendo que la tormenta comenzara a bajar de intensidad justo para esos instantes, llega a la cabaña, sucia cansada, pero al menos sin hambre. El ermitaño levanta la mirada al verla llegar y luego se pone de pie.

-Supongo que hoy si podemos tratar de pelear- dice colocándose frente a ella.

Katt toma algo de aire y clava la mirada en el ermitaño, ninguno de los dos se está moviendo o parece tener intensiones de atacar primero "Orion ya le debe de haber soltado todo lo que sé hacer" piensa atenta hasta que nota como los ojos del hombre parecen moverse levemente. En ese instante nuevamente ve una luz desde el cielo por instinto levanta la mirada y nota una desagradable descarga yendo hacia donde ella estaba, usando su chakra logra alejarse del lugar mientras ve como un rayo cae a centímetros de donde ella se había encontrado parada.

-¿Cómo…?- cuestiona extrañada, nadie puede tener tan mala suerte con los rayo. La mirada de Katt se desvía al anciano que sigue en frente de ella son moverse.

-Suficiente por hoy- indica a los segundos antes de regresar a su fogata a terminar de cocinar la cena.

-¿Qué?- pregunta extrañada -Si no hicimos nada- reclama sin mayor éxito.

Luego de ser ignorada Katt va hasta un pequeño lago cercano a quitarse todo el barro que había quedado, la lluvia había lavado bastante de la sustancia, pero aún así su cabello andaba pegosteado "El barro no sirve para el cabello, al menos no así" se dice a si misma tratando de despegar los mechones de cabello, por suerte su caída al suelo fue de frente y no sobre su espalda.

x x

Un día más con el ermitaño y otra vuelta más que debe de recorrer al valle. Nuevamente el cielo está nublado y la lluvia cae fuertemente acompañada de algunos sospechosos rayos que caen siempre cerca de donde ella se encuentra "Estos rayos no son normales, el de ayer en especial" piensa recordando lo inusual del rayo que aterrizó a centímetros de ella cuando estaba frente al ermitaño. En esta ocasión Katt va usando su chakra durante todo el recorrido, atenta al cielo para evitar algún rayo que esté yendo en su dirección mientras salta por los árboles.

A media hora de llegar Katt observa satisfecha que ha realizado el recorrido en muy buen tiempo, lamentablemente consumiendo bastante chakra y desgastando su cuerpo "Necesito descansar… puedo estar una hora aquí sin problemas y aún llegaría a tiempo como para que no me haga pelear con él mañana, espero que recuperar algo de chakra…"

-Ya era hora que regresaras- dice el ermitaño al verla llegar, en esta ocasión el anciano parece estar listo para combatir ya que se encontraba de pie esperándola -Comencemos- indica.

En esta ocasión Katt decide ir de frente contra el anciano, no quiere esperar a ver que truco le puede tener preparado ya que en ese momento parecía un poco más animado de pelear contra ella. Al ver como la pelirroja se le acerca el ermitaño mantiene su mirada puesta en ella hasta que realiza una secuencia de handseals a una gran velocidad, cuando termina enfrente de él crece un cúmulo de tierra sólida que avanza hasta donde se encuentra Katt.

Al ver una especia de bola gigante de tierra avanzar contra ella Katt se ve obligada a dejar de avanzar y esquivarla cambiando de dirección hacia un costado. Cuando la bola de tierra pasa junto a ella nota que el ermitaño ya no se encuentra a la vista, cosa que no la pone muy contenta "¿Dónde está?" piensa manteniéndose atenta a los alrededores "Usa técnicas de tierra…" se dice a si misma mirando el suelo por unos instantes "Deberías de salir del suelo" medita hasta que la silueta del anciano aparece frente a ella a unos metros de distancia.

El hombre está de pie, relajado, aunque atento a los que ella hace. Katt nota como uno de los dedos del ermitaño se mueve levemente y luego una luz es emitida desde el cielo deja ver la formación de un relámpago seguido en menos de un segundo del sonido del trueno acompañado del choque del rayo que cae fuertemente contra la tierra. En esta ocasión Katt no logra alejarse mucho, las milésimas de segundo que perdió al notar el movimiento del dedo del anciano hicieron que su reacción fuera más lenta por lo que acaba a escasos metros de donde ocurre el impacto cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

-Ese casi llega a darte- interviene el ermitaño sin moverse de su lugar.

"¿Lo hizo él?" se cuestiona internamente poniéndose de pie.

El anciano sonríe levemente y hace una secuencia muy corta de handseals. En ese instante las nubes de lluvia comienzan a formarse en el cielo y a chocar levemente entre ellas mientras dejan caer una fuerte cantidad de lluvia. La pelirroja mira preocupada la escena, el choque de nubes normalmente puede atraer rayos y ella ya tiene suficientes con los que el ermitaño usa.

-Veo que tienes idea de que estoy haciendo… eso es bueno- comenta al mirar lo atenta que parece estar con las nubes.

"Esto no es bueno… no estoy tan descansada como para jugar a evitar lo que me lance" piensa tratando de mostrar que se encuentra preocupada. Katt toma algo de aire y junta sus manos para hacer un jutsu -Katon: Honou taga no jutsu (Fire Relase: Flaming Hoop)- exclama provocando que un aro de fuego se expanda alrededor de ella a varios metros de distancia. En el momento en que acaba la secuencia de su jutsu nota una fuerte ráfaga de viento que va en dirección del ermitaño "¿Y eso?"

Entre ella y el ermitaño el viento gira rápidamente mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo formando una pared de hielo que choca contra el jutsu de Katt. Del lugar del choque se despide una gran cantidad de vapor que entorpece la visibilidad haciendo que la pelirroja retroceda y cambie de ángulo "Eso fue hielo… ese no es ningún elemento es una mezcla" piensa mientras se acomoda cerca de un árbol -Y para colmo los mezcló en mi cara- se queja tratando de localizar al anciano, pero sólo logra ver a su rojizo zorro subido en un árbol observando alegremente.

La silueta del anciano moviéndose cerca de su cabaña hace que Katt sonría "Ahí está" piensa antes de tratar de moverse y caer hasta el suelo, por suerte apoyándose sobre sus manos antes de que golpeara su rostro. Al observar que había ocurrido nota una rama de árbol enroscada alrededor de su pie, pero sin tocarla -Es definitivo, mamá naturaleza no me quiere- se queja sacando su pie mirando con algo de sospechas a las ramas y luego dirigiéndose hasta el techo de la cabaña.

Al subir nota al anciano esperándola en el suelo al lado opuesto de donde ella venía. Katt no se atreve a bajar, el ermitaño ya demostró sin acercársele que maneja demasiado bien sus técnicas "Hasta ahora sólo está jugando" analiza no muy animada al notar la diferencia entre ambos "Y yo estoy cansada por haber corrido este valle"

-No pienso perderme la cena- declara el anciano al notar que ella no se mueve -Así que apúrate, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

La ceja de Katt se levanta un poco, el ermitaño no será la persona más detestable que ha conocido, pero dista bastante de ser la más agradable -Como quieras- murmulla molesta impulsándose con su chakra hasta él.

La reacción parece tomar un poco por sorpresa al anciano, pero éste logra detener el golpe que venía hacia él con su antebrazo, desviándolo. Katt, que ahora se encuentra cuerpo a cuerpo, considera que a menos que trate de dañarla a ella junto con él no va a poder hacer la mitad de sus trucos. El anciano parece no estar en ventaja en el combate cercano en el que se encuentra, desvía los golpes, pero no trata de golpearla y sus reacciones aunque rápidas parecen ser porque la puede predecir bien más que por agilidad en su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro la lluvia comienza a intensificarse y el anciano logra esquivar uno de los golpes de Katt para luego retroceder unos pasos perdiéndose entre las grandes y constantes gotas de lluvia. Katt se queda de pie sola cerca de la cabaña que es el único punto con algo de luz en el lugar -¡Estoy en medio de un maldito monzón!- se queja en un grito quitándose los empapados mechones de cabello del rostro.

A los pocos segundos siente movimiento en las cercanías y luego una ola de fango que se eleva hacia ella. La impresión demora un poco su reacción, pero por suerte logra saltar hasta el techo de la cabaña evitando quedar debajo del fango -¿Y eso que fue? ¿Agua con tierra?- se queja a la nada "Ahora que lo pienso yo no lo puedo ver, pero él si me ve a mi" analiza notando que está parada encima de la única fuente de algo de luz.

Katt decide tomar otra posición así que se retira hacia los árboles, al menos así ambos están en las mismas condiciones. Cuando se decidía como proseguir la lluvia cesa de golpe -¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta fastidiada observando como el cielo comienza a despejarse en un instante.

De un costado aparece el ermitaño a punto de darle un golpe, Katt detiene el puño con una mano, pero la inercia hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo junto con el anciano. Al chocar Katt se golpea bastante fuerte y el ermitaño se impulsa para caer de pie.

-Terminamos por hoy- sentencia mirándola.

Katt se encuentra en el suelo tratando de salir de la tierra que parece habérsela tragado un poco, parte de su espalda, brazos y piernas están por debajo del nivel de la tierra, que en ese lugar parece haberse secado de manera muy rápida. Pese a los forcejeos no logra salir de prisa del suelo, tal vez si pudiera golpear la tierra sólida sería más rápido, pero halar su brazo no es algo sencillo.

x x

Frente a la fogata, ya algo más limpia y sin tantos trozos de tierra encima Katt observa molesta al ermitaño, el hombre se había dedicado a jugar con ella, fuera de un leve momento cuando entraron a un combate cercano no hubo posibilidad de que ganara. Pero nota algo inusual en el anciano, éste se ve interesado en Katt, como si estuviera analizándola.

-¿Cómo hiciste para desaparecer tu presencia?- interroga -Seguías en el árbol y con lo resbaloso que estaba tienes que haber estado usando tu chakra para sostenerte… pero incluso cuando estuve a tu costado no pude sentirte.

-No sé muy bien como funciona, pero lo poco que averigüé sirve para que no me puedan sentir por métodos usuales- responde luego de pensar que decirle -Es algo en mi chakra, creo que tengo una nube flotando alrededor mío.

-Con el agua no podía verte u olerte, estabas quieta así que tampoco podía escucharte, por eso me vi obligado a detener la tormenta- murmura en una mezcla de explicación hacía Katt y pensamientos para él -¿Algo más puedes hacer?

-Puedo hacer agujeros en la gente cuando trato de curarlos- contesta con una sonrisa falsa -Intenté ninjutsus médicos, pero parece que en lugar de curar hago lo contrario.

-Mi entrenamiento no es algo sencillo- desvía un poco el tema al satisfacer su curiosidad sobre lo ocurrido -Ya veremos que tal te va con él, aunque por ahora eres la única que ha regresado así que supongo que puedo tratar contigo.

"La única… obviamente, yo soy ANBU de milagro nada más" piensa sonriendo -¿Y cómo hace para utilizar tantos elementos e incluso mezclarlos?

-Más adelante te explicaré- contesta observándola -Aunque no creas que aprenderás a hacer todo lo que yo sé, son décadas de entrenamiento.

-Si… supongo…

-Tienes una ventaja en contra mía, por eso fue que te hice correr el valle- aclara rascando levemente su barba -Eres bastante más joven que yo y hábil en taijutsu, eso es malo para alguien de mi edad, quería probarte un poco, pero teniéndote descansada me hubiera visto obligado a dañarte para mantener la ventaja.

-Pero…

-Puedo predecir como vas a atacar por la experiencia que tengo, debes de haberte dado cuenta, no soy tan veloz como tú, pero aún así tengo claro cuales son las opciones que tienes para atacarme- continúa explicando -A pesar de todo, tu estilo de combate es un poco diferente a lo que he visto normalmente, dudo que lo hayas aprendido en Konoha… pero, aún así eres humana y hay un límite de rango de movimientos que tienes. Sería algo bueno practicar taijutsu contigo, te serviría pelear contra alguien que conoce más movimientos… claro que eso implica una vuelta al valle cada vez que entrenemos y por ahora estoy más interesado en transmitir otro tipo de conocimientos, con algo de suerte resultas hábil y puedo trabajar taijutsu contigo después…

-¿Y qué va a enseñarme?- pregunta interesada.

-Lo que he estado haciendo, cada persona tiene cierta afinidad con algún elemento, tu moldeas la energía con tus manos para volverla de una forma específica, yo no tengo una necesidad tan grande de hacer eso- responde mirando la fogata -El fuego es un elemento interesante, pero no lo usé en contra tuya… es muy ofensivo y como ya dije no quería dañarte ni mostrarte como uso el elemento al cual parece eres afín.

-¿Moldear el chakra sin los handseals?- interroga interesada "Sigo sin ser muy buena con las secuencias, me toma tiempo no enredarme con mis propios dedos y aún así pierdo segundos con eso"

-Debes de haber visto ninjas que hacen técnicas simples sin necesidad de los handseals, es algo similar, es una mezcla de práctica con costumbre y en el caso elemental de afinidad también- explica un poco más serio -A partir de mañana empezamos con tu entrenamiento, al comienzo dudo que llegues a hacer mucho… pero con dedicación y mi guía espero que consigas algo, en cuanto logres dar el primer paso todo se vuelve más sencillo… pero la maestría toma tiempo.

x x

Un mes había transcurrido desde que Katt llegó con el ermitaño, todas las mañanas era despertada de forma poco amigable por el hombre que sólo quitaba la frazada y decía que ya estaba el desayuno. Durante ese periodo el anciano había estado tratando de instruirla para que moldeara su chakra sin necesidad de usar los handseals, algo que hasta el momento le costaba demasiado, en los días en que estaba inspirada lograba movilizar el chakra, pero lograr que la energía se volviera una técnica elemental estaba bastante lejos.

Katt estaba segura que podía lograrlo, recordaba la primera vez que vio a la Katt del futuro, ella había hecho con el fuego exactamente lo que el anciano le estaba pidiendo y con bastante naturalidad. La capacidad la tenía, el problema es que esa imagen era la de alguien que tenía quince años más de vida y un par de ojos bastante diferentes a los de ella.

-La mezcla del chakra con un elemento toma tiempo, es difícil conseguir que el chakra salga de tu cuerpo de la manera adecuada- explica el hombre mientras Katt se dedica a golpear un tronco el cual se supone debería de terminar incendiado si ella hacía bien su labor. Hasta ese momento llevaba un buen número de troncos que había salido despedidos por la presión del chakra, pero no por un ataque elemental -Tienes un mal control de chakra…- murmura el anciano que se encontraba observando junto con Orion. Katt logra escucharlo y gira levemente la cabeza no muy contenta por la crítica que era innecesaria ya que para ella era bastante obvio -Lo que estás haciendo te llevaría por un camino más similar al de Tsunade… claro si tuvieras el control de chakra preciso.

-¿La fuerza de Tsunade?

El anciano asiente -Tsunade sabe emanar con una precisión exacta el chakra a través de su cuerpo, tu distas bastante de esa perfección y ese no es el camino que deberías estar tomando… lo que te estoy pidiendo no es una liberación exacta de chakra sino que seas capaz de volver la emanación en un elemento, luego de que lo logres controlar es cuestión de prueba y error. Vas a tener que seguir tratando alguna forma, eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta, pero te advierto que lo que estás haciendo no es lo que deberías.

Katt deja escapar un suspiro y regresa su mirada hacía el tronco para continuar golpeándolo "Llevo un mes aquí y no logro avanzar con esto…" piensa un poco malhumorada dándole un golpe al madero que termina provocando que, como muchos de los anteriores, salga despedido un par de metros hacia atrás a unos arbustos.

-¡Me rindo!- se escucha exclamar a alguien entre los arbustos por donde aterrizó el tronco.

Katt se acerca a ver quien estaba oculto mientras que el ermitaño dirige la mirada hacia el lugar con interés. Moviendo un par de arbustos la pelirroja encuentra su tronco y un hombre en el suelo.

-¿Y tú eres…?- cuestiona observando lo curioso que se veía, llevaba una ropa completamente negra con algunos aditivos negros a modo de armadura, su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una máscara naranja con un decorado en espiral que se dirigían al único hueco para la visión que tenía.

-Soy Tobi- se presenta poniéndose de pie -¿Tú eres el ermitaño?

-¿Parezco un ermitaño?- pregunta de mala gana señalando hacía donde se encontraba el ermitaño de verdad.

-Ermitaño-sensei- dice Tobi al acercarse alejándose de Katt -Quiero ser su alumno.

-¿De qué villa eres?- cuestiona el anciano un poco extrañado por la actitud.

-No lo recuerdo, me golpeé la cabeza, pero recuerdo que tenía que venir para acá- responde alegremente.

-¿No recuerdas de donde vienes?- pregunta Katt al acercarse no muy animada por la competencia "Yo no comparto mi ermitaño".

-Ella es Katherine- interviene el anciano -Y él es Orion- añade señalando al pequeño zorro.

-Katherine-chan y Orion-sensei- saluda a ambos. El zorrito parecía deleitado con el 'sensei' mientras Katt observaba incrédula la escena realmente considerando que un perro hubiera sido mejor que un zorro.

-No me digas Katherine… dime Katt- susurra no muy contenta.

-Bueno Katta-chan- asiente pronunciando de prisa el nuevo 'nombre' de Katt.

-Los que vienen a mi deben de realizar una prueba- interrumpe el anciano al ver que la pelirroja iba a continuar hablando -Tu caso puede ser algo complicado si no recuerdas de donde vienes…- añade meditando un poco y llevando la vista hacia Katt -Tú regresa a entrenar.

La pelirroja resume su entrenamiento, pero un poco más distraída. Tobi parece estar siendo interrogado por el ermitaño que con cada respuesta del muchacho su curiosidad por él parece aumentar de sobre manera "Eso no me conviene, no quiero compañero de estudios…"

Pasan cerca de unas cuatro horas, el entrenamiento de Katt no da ningún fruto nuevo y extrañamente Tobi continúa en el lugar hablando con el ermitaño hasta que éste decide llamar a la pelirroja para la cena. Mientras comen Katt nota con cierto desagrado que Tobi mantiene su plato de comida enfrente de él sin tocarlo, cosa que le recuerda un poco a Kakashi.

-¿No vas a comer?- pregunta observándolo.

-No recuerdo si esto me gusta- responde rascando su cabellera negra.

-Mañana veré que hago contigo- interviene el anciano dirigiéndose a Tobi -Con suerte recobras la memoria y de paso sirves para entrenar con Katherine por un par de días.

-Dame tu comida- exige Orion apareciendo junto a Tobi.

-Claro Orion-sensei- responde entregándole inmediatamente sus alimentos a un alegre zorrito.

Momentos después Katt nota como Tobi la sigue hasta el cobertizo "Que se vaya a la esquina más lejana, este tipo es muy extraño… quien le da su comida a un zorro parlanchín y para colmo lo trata de sensei" piensa mientras ve como el ermitaño le entrega otra frazada al recién llegado "No pensé que iba a dejar que se quedara… ¿qué le habrá dicho? El ermitaño no es tan huraño como un ermitaño clásico, pero no pensaba que fuera tan amable" se dice a si misma envolviéndose en la frazada junto con su zorro luego de ver donde se iba a recostar Tobi.

"Supongo que mejor un idiota sin memoria y máscara extraña a un ninja asesino experto que me mate mientras duermo" analiza luego de observar a Tobi dormido al otro extremo del cobertizo, sin saber muy bien si la estaba mirando o no "Esa máscara es peor que la de Kakashi, no tengo idea si está dormido o despierto" piensa tratando de conciliar el sueño luego de darle la espalda para no verlo.

x x

-¡Despierten!- grita el ermitaño a la mañana siguiente en su clásico ritual de halar frazadas -El desayuno ya está- añade antes de irse.

Katt abre los ojos lentamente como todas las mañanas aunque al incorporarse nota la máscara anaranjada a su costado mirándola -¡Buenos días Katta-chan!- saluda enérgicamente.

Al verlo tan cerca Katt da un grito y luego retrocede hasta chocarse con una pared -¿¡Qué demonios haces tan cerca de mí!?- reclama casi en un grito señalando muy molesta a Tobi y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Desayuno!- exclama Orion siguiendo al ermitaño.

-Espéreme Orion-sensei- pide Tobi ignorando los gritos de Katt y siguiendo a Orion.

-¡No me ignores!- grita molesta siendo la última en salir.

-Estás muy bulliciosa está mañana- comenta el ermitaño cuando la ve llegar -Hoy vas a entrenar por tu cuenta cerca del lago, quiero ver algunas cosas con Tobi.

-Bueno…- murmura de mala gana la pelirroja mirando de forma poco agradable a Tobi "El ermitaño me está dejando de lado por su culpa… debería ponerme una máscara y actuar extraño, con eso probablemente capte su atención de nuevo"

Sin una guía permanente Katt simplemente se mantiene haciendo lo de siempre, en realidad necesita bastante la ayuda del ermitaño para que la redirija si es que se sale del camino por donde debe de ir. Orion como de costumbre se mantiene mirándola alegremente, por suerte sin dar mayores opiniones sobre lo mal que le va.

-Esto es un fastidio- murmura dejando de entrenar y sentándose en el suelo -Así no voy a llegar a ningún lado, espero que Tobi se largue en un par de días.

-No estás entrenando- comenta el zorrito acercándose a ella.

-Ya me cansé… no voy a llevarme al límite en vano, si estuviera el ermitaño aquí no me disgustaría quedar agotada, pero para hacer tonterías mejor ahorro energía- aclara dejando salir un suspiro mientras observa el lago.

Cuando comienza a oscurecer Katt regresa junto con Orion para cenar e irse a descansar. Frente a la fogata ya se encontraban el ermitaño y Tobi, por suerte sin hablar cosa que alegra a Katt "Ya no debe de ser tan interesante y con suerte regresa a enseñarme" piensa algo contenta.

-Mañana quiero que pelees contra Katherine- indica el ermitaño -Tienes un serio problema de falta de agresividad.

-Si ermitaño-sensei- responde.

-¿Contra mí?- cuestiona fastidiada.

-Si, con suerte se le pega algo de tu carácter- contesta sin darle mayor importancia.

-Yo no soy agresiva- reclama Katt "Un poco ruidosa, pero ruidoso y agresivo son dos cosas distintas"

x x

Al día siguiente nuevamente el ermitaño se va con Tobi, ya en la tarde planea que sus dos alumnos se enfrenten, Katt decide ignorar su entrenamiento y dedicarse a espiar un poco "¿Qué le estará enseñando?". De lejos Katt puede ver como el ermitaño parece estar tratando de averiguar para que puede ser apto el muchacho de la máscara. Lo ataca levemente y Tobi no se mueve para esquivar lo cual termina con él en el suelo, cosa muy similar ocurre con los ataques elementales del anciano, un rayo aterriza muy cerca de Tobi y éste en lugar de evitarlo sale despedido por la fuerza del impacto cercano y luego poniéndose de pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya en la tarde ambos estudiantes se colocan frente a frente con el ermitaño y Orion a un costado observando -Van a pelear, yo me encargo que no se maten- explica el anciano observando a Tobi.

Cuando el ermitaño da la señal Katt se queda mirando a Tobi esperando a que haga algún movimiento mientras él se mantiene mirándola "No pienso atacar primero, este tipo es extraño… debe de tener un arma secreta o algo por el estilo" piensa sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su oponente. Pasan varios minutos en la misma situación mientras Katt imagina mil posibilidades de cómo golpearlo y modos en los que él pudiera atacarla.

De improviso una voz desconcentra a Katt -¡Suficiente!- exclama el ermitaño -Es hora de cenar.

-¿Tan rápido?- se pregunta confundida la pelirroja mirando el cielo y notando que estaba oscuro "¿Cuánto rato me quede pensando?" al llevar la vista al frente ve a Tobi caminando hacia la fogata para sentarse junto a sus 'senseis'

-Aburridos- interviene el zorrito mirándolos a ambos.

-Con suerte mañana se animan a pelear- añade el ermitaño -¿Por qué no lo atacaste?- cuestiona mirando a Katt.

-Es extraño- responde señalándolo -Y la gente extraña hace cosas raras y no estoy de humor para que me derroten, mínimo quiero acabar de entrenar antes de eso.

Esa noche dentro del cobertizo Tobi se recuesta al costado de Katt cosa que pone atenta a la pelirroja, al menos hasta que su zorro sacó la cabeza por el medio de ambos. La mascara anaranjada está en dirección a ella y perturba bastante a Katt.

-Tobi, voltéate- exige aunque sin mayores resultados ya que por la respiración puede pensar que está dormido -¿Estás dormido?- pregunta acercándose un poco y levantando uno de sus brazos moviéndolo levemente pasándolo por en frente del hueco de la máscara de él.

Al no recibir respuesta Katt lo golpea levemente en el hombro con el que no se está apoyando, pero aún así no consigue reacción alguna "Otro de los de sueño pesado…" se dice a si misma recordando a Neji. Una sonrisa traviesa aparece en el rostro de Katt y con su puño comienza a golpear repetidamente el hombro de Tobi, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que una persona normal despertase al segundo golpe. Sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta la pelirroja continúa, pero ahora levantando el brazo del dormido y dejándolo caer en su dirección, antes de que la tocara lo volvía hacia arriba con un golpe, haciendo que el brazo siguiera la forma de un péndulo. Varios minutos pasan de esa manera con Katt matando el tiempo golpeando el brazo de Tobi hasta que se aburre y lo deja en paz "No es divertido sino dice nada" piensa alejándose un poco y volteando el rostro para no quedar frente a frente.

Momentos después de haberse volteado nota que su zorrito no había cambiado de posición en toda el rato "Que extraño, normalmente se mueve un poco" piensa sujetándolo y levantándolo -¿Estas despierto?- pregunta viéndolo

-Si- responde abriendo los ojos -Hacías mucha bulla- agrega moviendo la cola -Si no te duermes no me puedo dormir.

-No estaba haciendo bulla- se defiende dejándolo a un costado y acomodándose para dormir.

x x

Ese día el ermitaño acompaña a Katt mientras deja a Tobi por su lado entrenando, Orion se queda en la cabaña en lugar de acompañar a alguien, rondando la fogata apagada y volviéndose una bola de pelo reposando en el suelo "¿No durmió?" se pregunta extrañada la pelirroja sintiéndose algo culpable por haber desvelado a su invocación.

Ese día mientras entrenaba con el ermitaño sucede algo extraño que llama mucho la atención tanto del anciano como de la misma Katt. Al primer intento de mezclar su chakra junto con su elemento, una ráfaga de fuego quema el tronco que acababa de golpear, los primeros instantes la pelirroja se queda observando un poco confundida, ya que no había hecho nada nuevo, incluso ni había estado intentando hacer nada en ese instante.

El ermitaño se acerca rascando levemente su cabeza, curioso e interesado al ver una emisión de fuego tan continúa al momento del golpe. Katt mira su puño por unos instantes y luego salta de felicidad al percatarse que de alguna madera desconocida le había salido al fin lo que estaba tratando por tanto tiempo.

-Hazlo otra vez- interrumpe el anciano -Quizás fue algo de suerte, aunque al menos eso indica que tienes potencial- Katt repite el ataque, en esta ocasión logrando una emisión incluso más fuerte, caliente y amplia que la anterior ya que se encontraba bastante más concentrada. Nuevamente el ermitaño se queda desconcertado por lo que ve, al parecer no espera un progreso de la noche a la mañana -Esto es extraño… no deberías de poder haber llegado a esto aún… parece que esa nube que dices tener sirve de algo para esto- añade muy pensativo -Regresemos, tienes que pelear contra Tobi, aunque no vayas a quemarlo.

Katt regresa muy sonriente y se dirige hasta donde descansaba en la mañana su pequeño zorrito que ya parecía haberse levantado y esperaba junto con Tobi -Peleen de nuevo- indica el ermitaño sentándose junto a Orion.

Nuevamente ambos ninjas se ponen uno en frente del otro a una distancia prudencial y nuevamente ninguno comienza el ataque al escuchar al ermitaño darle luz verde para comenzar. Katt comienza a ponerse impaciente, ahora ya no tiene mucho que pensar sobre Tobi, lo gastó la vez anterior, por lo que saca un shuriken y los lanza directamente hacia su oponente con algo de curiosidad "No planeo enseñarle lo que puedo hacer" piensa tratando de no confiarse demasiado "Pero me da curiosidad si siquiera está atento". Con un shuriken yendo en su dirección Tobi extiende la mano y lo sujeta en el aire, aunque el 'ataque' había sido bastante directo que incluso un alumno de academia debería ser capaz de esquivar "Supongo que si está despierto"

En ese instante al tener su brazo extendido al frente, por haber sujetado el shuriken, Tobi empieza a comportarse de forma extraña. Comienza a mover su extremidad de la misma manera en la que Katt estuvo haciéndolo en la noche, visión que perturba un poco a la pelirroja "¿Y a este que le pasa? Pensé que estaba dormido… quizás es algún reflejo" medita observándolo.

Katt no le quita la mirada de encima, su forma de actuar es demasiado curiosa "¿Qué estará tratando de hacer?" se cuestiona hasta que ve como en un instante el ermitaño se mueve bruscamente y parece usar una técnica, a la vez que por el rabillo del ojo puede notar un leve brillo por unos instantes antes que una pared de tierra aparezca a su costado.

-Suficiente. Eso estuvo cerca- comenta el anciano acercándose a Katt y sacando el shuriken que ella lanzó a Tobi de la pared que creó -Eso pudo haber sido bastante grave, no mortal, pero aún así…

Katt observa perpleja el pequeño objeto y luego dirige la mirada hacia Tobi que había cesado de mover su brazo y se mantenía de pie en su lugar "¿En que momento lo lanzó? Vino por el costado, tiene que haberlo hecho cuando tenía el brazo hacía un lado y por eso no vi cuando lo soltó, pero… que desde ahí llegara hasta mi con ese ángulo…" piensa preocupada observando con algo de desconfianza a Tobi "Supongo que no es tan idiota como aparenta"

La cena transcurre más callada de lo habitual, el ermitaño parece demasiado pensativo, el mismo día Katt había demostrado una habilidad demasiado avanzada y Tobi no sólo atacó, sino que la manera en la que lo hizo no fue algo muy usual.

-Ermitaño-sensei, Orion-sensei- llama Tobi rompiendo el silencio -Voy a ir a buscar mi villa- declara de improvisto.

-¿Recuerdas algo?- interroga el anciano curioso.

-No estoy seguro, pero voy a probar suerte- responde alegremente.

-Has lo que gustes- añade el ermitaño que parece algo fastidiado por la situación, hay algo que simplemente no le agrada, en realidad varias cosas que parecen no gustarle de lo ocurrido ese día.

x x

Ya en el cobertizo Katt se recuesta y Tobi se pone a su costado -¡Katta-chan!

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta de forma poco amigable -Si mencionas algo sobre ese shuriken juro que te patearé por una semana sin parar.

-Me tienes que dar un regalo de despedida- responde Tobi ignorando el comentario de Katt.

-No te voy a dar un regalo, acabas de llegar y ya te vas, además de donde voy a sacar un regalo en la mitad de un bosque… si quieres te busco una rama bonita- contesta fastidiada -Y deja eso de Katta-chan que es sólo Katt.

-¡Katta-chan!- exclama alegremente molestando un poco a Katt.

-Tobi… ¿y esa máscara?- pregunta para cambiar el tema, no planea aguantarlo gritando tonterías.

-Es mi cara- responde.

-Es una máscara… deberías de quitártela.

-Me quedaría sin rostro, dejaría de ser Tobi- aclara en el mismo tono alegre de siempre.

-¿Sabes lo que me dice tu máscara?- cuestiona con una media sonrisa levantando el dedo hasta ponerlo en frente del hueco de su ojo -'Dispare aquí'.

Tobi levanta una mano y la acerca a Katt imitándola -Y tu cara me dice…- comienza a hablar hasta que por entre las frazadas sale Orion y le muerde el brazo quedándose colgado por unos instantes y haciendo que la mano de Tobi no llegue hasta donde Katt. La pelirroja observa la escena, al no escuchar ningún grito de Tobi demora en reaccionar.

-¡Orion!- exclama Katt sujetándolo para quitárselo del brazo.

-Orion-sensei mordió a Tobi, no lo vi venir- dice sujetando su brazo que está sangrando a pesar de haber sido por una criatura bastante chica la fuerza de la mordida no fue algo de juego -Voy a lavarme- agrega poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cobertizo.

-¡Orion! ¿Por qué lo mordiste?- cuestiona un poco espantada es la primera vez que veía a su zorro reaccionar así e incluso atacar físicamente a ese grado.

-No lo sé- responde tranquilamente y soltándose de su dueña -Tengo hambre- se excusa.

-¿Y decidiste comerte a Tobi?- interroga incrédula.

-Es que como me da su comida pensé en comérmelo a él- contesta volviéndose una bolita al costado de ella.

-Regresé- interrumpe Tobi recostándose en su lugar.

Katt se queda mirando al ninja un poco avergonzada "Debería disculparme… Aunque dudo que Orion realmente haya hecho eso por querer comérselo, Tobi es extraño, pero igual dudo que se mereciera un mordisco, mañana veré para que me diga por qué lo mordió" Pasa cerca de una hora en lo que medita que le puede decir hasta que nota algo bastante curioso e inusual, las respiraciones de Tobi y su zorro parecieran estar sincronizadas, además el olor del su frazada es diferente 'apesta' al olor de Tobi "Que yo sepa no cambiamos de frazadas" piensa un poco seria hasta que algo instintivo en ella para esas ocasiones salta a la luz -¡Kai!

En ese instante Katt es incapaz de siquiera forzar una sonrisa, no tenía ni a Tobi ni a Orion junto a ella -¡Me metieron en un genjutsu de baja calidad!- se queja poniéndose de pie y saliendo muy irritada del cobertizo buscando a alguno de los dos. En las afueras no los ve, pero puede notar unas pequeñas huellas dirigiéndose en una dirección "Orion… voy a estrangular a ese zorro, sabe de más que detesto los genjutsus y me deja tirada en uno, no me importa si lo hizo Tobi" piensa mientras va en dirección de las huellas, estás se pierden a los pocos metros, pero al estar tan fastidiada simplemente continúa avanzando en esa dirección "Además ese Tobi no es normal… ni que Orion fuera tan santo tampoco, pero podría hacerle daño"

x x

Cerca de uno de los caminos más accesibles para salir del valle Katt escucha un par de voces desconocidas, son voces maduras y graves, bastante distantes de la de Tobi u Orion. Con cuidado y confiando en que no la sentirán se acerca para ver de quien se trata, ese lugar no debería de tener habitantes fuera del ermitaño "Quizás un par que acaban de regresar de lo que les envió" se dice a si misma un poco desconfiada al ser dos quienes hablan. Cuando comenzaba a distinguir las palabras las voces cambian radicalmente.

-Despídeme del ermitaño-sensei- escucha decir a Tobi.

-Bueno- responde alegremente la voz de Orion.

Katt se detiene unos instantes, no cree que la distancia pueda cambiar las voces de esa manera "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" se pregunta acercándose al lugar donde en esos momentos sólo queda Orion.

-Tobi se fue- dice saltando al hombro de su dueña.

Katt observa los alrededores sin encontrar rastros del hombre -Pues se alejó bastante rápido- murmura mirando a su invocación.

-Tenía prisa, quería descubrir quien era- explica confiadamente.

-Orion…- susurra, pero se detiene, lo mejor es regresar donde el ermitaño y pensar en las preguntas adecuadas. Su invocación no es exactamente una criatura fácil de hacer hablar y mientras más cosas intente sacarle sin pensar bien como preguntar, el animalito encontrará formas de prepararse para cuando haga las preguntas correctas.

x x

La mañana siguiente empieza de la forma ya acostumbrada, ahora sin Tobi como invitado en el valle. Katt está atenta con Orion, necesita pensar las preguntas adecuadas para hacer que el zorrito caiga y le suelte algo de información de lo ocurrido la noche anterior "Las voces no eran de ellos en un comienzo, estoy segura de eso"

-Continuemos con lo de ayer- indica el ermitaño esperando ver alguna llamarada de fuego.

Katt asiente con la cabeza e intenta, pero en esta ocasión sólo consigue un flujo muy leve de fuego que con cada intento se achica más hasta quedar en como estaba unos días antes -¿Dónde se fue mi fuego?- grita alterada cuando la última chispa desaparece un poco antes de que el sol comenzara a ocultarse.

-Que extraño…- murmura el ermitaño muy pensativo mientras la pelirroja está desesperada cerca de él tratando en vano de emitir algo de fuego -Deja eso, al menos ya estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo. A partir de mañana empezaremos otro modo de entrenar.

-¿Otro modo?

-Uno más adecuado, luego de verte intentar durante este mes creo que va a ser algo más adecuado- aclara retirándose a su cabaña -Así que ve a descansar, yo tengo que pensar.

Katt regresa al cobertizo y abraza a su zorro -¡Perdí mi fuego!- exclama de forma dramática.

-Yo no- comenta el zorrito elevando su hocico y dejando salir una llama de forma ostentosa.

-Se supone que debes de sentir compasión por mi, no mostrarme que tú si puedes hacerlo- reclama cerrándole el hocico -¿Por qué no me sale más?- cuestiona dejando salir un suspiro "Aunque… no tengo idea como fue que me salió en primer lugar" -Como sea voy a descansar- añade luego de mirar por unos instantes a su zorro "Lo mejor es que deje que pase un día más antes de interrogarlo, con suerte asume que me olvidé del tema" piensa para sus adentros segura de que la primera pregunta que le haga lo tomará por sorpresa.

Envuelta en su frazada Katt trata de dormir, pero unos leves golpes en su cabeza provenientes de la cola de Orion no se lo permiten. La pelirroja aleja la cola y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero el zorrito se posiciona en frente de su rostro y pasa su pequeña y húmeda lengua por el rostro de su dueña.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta sujetándolo.

-Nada- responde sonriente.

-Déjame dormir- exige dejándolo a un costado, sólo para después de unos segundos tenerlo encima de ella saltando como si estuviera en un trampolín. Con sus manos trata de sostenerlo, pero ahora el pequeño animalito no está dejando que eso ocurra. Entre lamidas, gritos y saltos sobre ella, pasa más de una hora hasta que Katt logra capturar a Orion envolviéndolo en la frazada -¡Y ahí te quedas!- exclama victoriosa hasta que escucha a su zorrito ponerse a cantar. Con cuidado para que no se escape Katt lo busca hasta sacarlo de entre la frazada y sale del cobertizo dando un salto al techo del ermitaño -Ahí te vas por zorro malcriado- comenta antes de colocarlo sobre la chimenea apagada del ermitaño y dejándolo caer dentro de la casa -Ahora si podré dormir y empezar mi entrenamiento para recuperar mi fuego.

Katt regresa a descansar y se acomoda en su frazada "Bueno, eso se gana por molestarme" piensa antes de cerrar los ojos "Ya mañana veré por qué está tan extraño…" se dice a si misma girando inquieta un par de veces sintiéndose un poco mal por haber lanzado a una chimenea a su invocación "Se lo merecía… pero pobrecito, es tan adorable" -¡No! está vez no voy a retractarme por no dejarle pasar sus tonterías- asegura cerrando los ojos para dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente no hay rastros de Orion, el ermitaño le dice que no está dentro de su casa y el animalito se pierde el desayuno "Debe de estar vengándose de mi" supone ya que no se ve ni la sombra del zorro. Para la hora del almuerzo ya comienza a preocuparse un poco por lo que revisa la chimenea del ermitaño "¿Dónde se puede haber metido?" piensa asomando su rostro por el hueco y luego notando que en el tejado habían un par de huellas formadas con hollín que luego a unos metros más adelante, ya en el piso, continuaban a través del bosque.

Siguiendo el rastro de las pisadas por un trecho y luego, cuando ya no quedan marcadas por el hollín, siguiendo el camino que el zorro tomó que hasta ese momento había sido recto en una dirección, Katt llega hasta el borde del valle -¿Se habrá escapado?- se cuestiona sacando la primera conclusión que se viene a su mente al ver que se encuentra frente a un pequeño pasaje entre las montañas "Aunque eso no tiene sentido, siempre que ha desaparecido es por algo, no sólo porque quiso irse"

"Ya regresará" medita unos instantes dirigiendo la mirada hacía atrás, el ermitaño no iba a estar muy contento de que ella estuviera perdiendo el tiempo mientras buscaba a Orion "Siempre regresa… y ahora tengo que concentrarme en entrenar" antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse un poco insegura de si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

x x

Casi dos semanas han pasado desde que Orion se había esfumado y aún no sabía nada de él. Durante ese periodo trataba de concentrarse en entrenar, pero le era bastante complicado ya que su mente divagaba pensando en el pequeño animalito, al cual todas las noches trataba de invocar, el anciano por su lado se notaba molesto por notar que la mente de su alumna no se encontraba completamente puesta en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ve a buscar a ese zorro- dice ese día antes de entrenarla -No me interesa entrenarte si no vas a concentrarte- aclara antes de encerrarse en su cabaña de mala manera e ignorando el intento de responderle proveniente de Katt.

Katt mira el suelo por unos instantes y luego se encamina fuera del valle "Debí de haberlo buscado antes… al final igual lo estoy haciendo y ahora luego de tanto quien sabe si lo logre encontrar" piensa cerrando los ojos un instante sintiéndose bastante culpable, había cometido un error muy grande al no haber seguido a Orion en el primer momento -Espero que esté bien… y espero poder encontrarlo- susurra avanzando por el camino, con la esperanza de encontrar algo en esa ruta y que el zorro no haya tomado otro camino.

Un par de horas luego de salir de la zona montañosa, a un lado de la ruta hay unas formaciones de piedras aisladas a una media hora de camino "No pierdo nada con tratar por acá" piensa al notar que el área es completamente desolada obviando por esas rocas. Al acercarse nota que el lugar dista de ser pequeño, es una especie de piedra agrietada gigante por donde incluso se han colado algunos árboles.

La mirada de Katt se centra en unas figuras talladas en la piedra y en una fogata que aún emana algo de calor "Alguien estuvo por aquí hace poco" piensa aunque al revisar con la mirada las cercanías no distingue a nadie "Fuera de esta roca no hay nada cerca…" se dice a si misma atenta, quien sea que estuvo ahí debe de seguir por los alrededores y si se ocultó debe de ser por algo. Su vista vuelve a posarse sobre los símbolos tallados en roca, en especial en una roca que pareciera ser una especie de puerta circular.

Katt se acerca y nota como sus suposiciones parecen correctas ya que se puede ver en el suelo el rastro del movimiento "Debe de ser una puerta" piensa tratando de moverla inútilmente. Pasan varios minutos en los que la pelirroja hala con toda sus fuerzas la piedra sin resultado alguno, excepto el ganar una coloración rojiza en el rostro por el esfuerzo, sudar y despeinarse por moverse de más en los intentos de abrir el lugar.

-¡Estúpida puerta!- grita molesta con ganas de volar la entrada con algún jutsu. Pero en ese instante la puerta pareciera reaccionar al chakra acumulado que estaba reteniendo "¿Y eso?" piensa concentrando más chakra. La piedra pareciera como si soltase algún seguro, pero con todo eso no logra moverla aún -No debería de estar moviendo esto… dudo que Orion esté adentro- deduce a los segundos "Tengo que centrarme en Orion ya llevo mucho tiempo perdido como para perder más… y no quiero meterme en problemas con quien sea que haya estado aquí, no lo siento por ningún lado, pero no puede haber ido muy lejos."

Tres días de camino y Katt logra llegar a un pueblo, uno que está justo en la ruta del camino, al entrar pregunta por la pequeña criatura roja, sabe que es imposible que pase desapercibido "O lo vieron o la carne está desapareciendo sin razón…" piensa confiada, pero se desanima al averiguar que todo estaba normal en ese pueblo, la carne y alimentos no desaparecían y nadie recordaba haber visto a un zorrito. El pueblo más cercano a ese estaba como a otros tres días de viaje y una cosa curiosa que averigua ahí es que hacia esa zona de las montañas ellos son el pueblo más cercano al valle del ermitaño, los otros se encuentra a varios días más de camino en las otras direcciones "Entonces no debe de haber ido a un poblado… pero buscar en la inmensidad del terreno sin pueblos no me sirve y no hay motivo para que esté ahí"

Katt regresa hacía las rocas donde había estado unos días antes, es la única opción lógica que tiene, el resto es o alejarse más buscando por los pueblos o buscar sin alguna pista por todo el territorio virgen de la zona -No debí de haber dejado pasar más de un día- se recrimina tristemente -Si no aparece es totalmente mi culpa… no lo quise buscar para poder centrarme en entrenar y evitar lo que va a venir, pero termine haciéndolo peor, ahora no tengo a Orion.

x x

Nuevamente es ese pequeño lugar de piedra Katt nota que la fogata vuelve a estar recién apagada, cosa que afirma que hay alguien ahí "Quizás encerró al pobre de mi zorrito adentro" piensa de forma dramática imaginando a su animalito encerrado en una cueva, aunque la idea desvanece a los segundos, si así fuera ya se habría des-invocado y en uno de sus tantos intentos en días anteriores hubiera podido recuperarlo.

Meditando y revisando la piedra Katt nota un pequeño movimiento en las cercanías que llama su atención, pero luego no vuelve a sentir o ver nada "¿Será el guardián de este lugar? Parece una especie de templo antiguo por la puerta" en ese instante Katt observa la puerta con curiosidad, al sacar su mente del problema de cómo mover la roca una idea le llegó "Reacciona al chakra, no a mis movimientos físicos… entonces tal vez" analiza mientras hace que su chakra fluya en una dirección, consiguiendo que la puerta se deslice suavemente hacía un costado -Esto es el colmo- murmura entre dientes observando el oscuro interior -Por ahora este lugar es mi mejor opción- comenta ingresando y sacando una antorcha apagada sujetada en un costado al comienzo de a cueva. Katt la enciende y comienza su ingreso, aunque antes decide que es mejor cerrar la entrada, no quiere que el guardián del lugar le mire la espalda mientras explora.

La cueva es oscura y extrañamente extensa, el lugar no está de bajada por lo que no se explica como puede ser tan largo sin que ella haya notado eso desde afuera. El corredor pedregoso acaba en un gran cuarto de unos seis metros de profundidad con un pequeño orificio central por donde ingresa un rayo de luz que cae en una pequeña posa de agua. El reflejo de luz en el agua parece ser la fuente de iluminación del cuarto. Cada pared está adornada con pinturas y gravados que parecen narrar diferentes escenas, y la mayoría no dan la impresión de ser la continuación de alguna sino historias aisladas.

El cuarto no tiene continuación -Supongo que no estaba aquí- se lamenta dejando escapar un suspiro mientras observa su reflejo en el agua del centro del cuarto.

Unos dibujos llaman la atención de Katt al acercarse nota las representaciones de unos hombres vestidos con túnicas con unos ojos de tono blanco que son incrustaciones de algún tipo de piedra, un poco más lejos otro grupo de hombres, estos con incrustaciones de color rojo y ya más distantes otras incrustaciones, estas de color celeste y también representado ojos. Lo llamativo de esto es que son las únicas piedras ajenas a la pared que decoran la habitación el resto son pinturas o tallados.

En su búsqueda por más piedrecillas Katt nota una de las pocas escenas que parece tener continuación. En par de hombres en fila ingresando por un pozo de agua de donde sólo algunos logran pasar hacia el otro lado, dando la impresión de que otros hubieran quedado dentro del pozo, el cuadro que sigue es uno similar pero en este se ve a uno de los que pasaron el pozo extendiendo su mano para sacar a uno de los que no logró pasar "Ayuda a tu prójimo" piensa Katt un poco extrañada al notar el pozo de agua de los dibujos y el que decora el centro del cuarto.

Asomando su cabeza nota lo oscura que se ve la posa de agua tomando en cuenta que el rayo de luz cae directamente sobre ella. Con cuidado Katt introduce un kunai notando que extrañamente el objeto no se moja "¿Será agua?" piensa desconfiada introduciendo su bota, aún puesta, y teniendo como resultado lo mismo que ocurrió con el kunai, lo siguiente lleva a Katt a introducir con cuidado la punta de su dedo, ahí es donde nota que más que agua pareciera ser una especie de seda lo que está flotando sobre la posa y que es bastante delgada. Pasan los minutos y Katt decide probar entrar ahí "Si las imágenes lo hacen… claro que a mi nadie me puede ayudar" piensa preocupada "Espero ser de los que pueden salir solos"

En el momento en que Katt se introduce, pero se mantiene sujetándose con las manos al borde de la posa, llega a una especie de habitación. Con cuidado se suelta e ingresa por completo para investigar un poco "Supongo que los que se quedaron adentro eran por ser enanos y no llegar al pozo" piensa mirando el techo que es donde se encuentra la entrada.

-Bienvenido visitante- expresa una voz algo taciturna. El cuarto era un cuadrado casi vació, obviando por una mesita simple de madera con una copa dorada y un recipiente más grande encima, lo cual hace que Katt se preocupe un poco al no ver de donde venía la voz -¿Has venido a purificar tu espíritu no es así?

-Si- responde insegura siguiendo el juego "Mejor no hago molestar a la voz del hombre invisible hasta que sepa donde está"

-En este lugar podrás arreglar lo que te esté incomodando, no es un arreglo real, pero será un alivio para tu alma antes que vaya a su eterno descanso.

-Yo no estoy muerta- interrumpe algo alterada, eso de eterno descanso, por más que le vendría bien un descanso, no es algo que desee probar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Esto es inusual, y segunda ocasión que me ocurre en tan poco tiempo- comenta la voz.

-¿Segunda?- repite esperanzada, aunque a los segundo se aterra de pensar en Orion y eterno descanso en la misma frase.

-Vino otra criatura hace unos días, aún no logra salir de su problema, mientras no lo haga permanecerá ahí adentro- explica la voz lentamente.

-¿Era un zorro?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que deseaba arreglar algo, aunque fuera un arreglo dentro de su mente y supiera que no es algo real.

-¿Dónde está?

-Si bebes de la copa plateada podrás llegar a él y ayudarlo.

-¿Qué copa plateada?- cuestiona, notando que una segunda copa ha aparecido "¿Como no vi eso antes…?"

-Aunque debo de advertirte que si no puedes ayudarlo ambos se quedaran ahí hasta que lo logren- explica la voz.

Katt suspira fuertemente y toma la copa "No voy a dejar a mi zorro abandonado en su mente" piensa, a fin de cuentas ha pasado más de dos semanas y el animalito aún no arregla su problema, es posible que necesite algo de ayuda "¿Qué tan complicado puede ser el problema de un zorro?". En el instante en que termina de beber el líquido de la copa una especie de visión pasa frente a ella.

Una figura que ya se le hace bastante familiar, Uchiha Madara, se encuentra descansando en un bosque luego de lo que parece haber sido una batalla, y a su lado un zorro de gran tamaño y dos colas "¿¡Ese es Orion!?" se pregunta aterrada al verlo con Madara. Luego la imagen cambia, se ve al zorro y al Uchiha, pero en esta ocasión están frente a frente y con una figura siniestra detrás de Madara, otro zorro, uno de un gigantesco tamaño y nueve colas, el Kyuubi. Un fuerte cambio ocurre, ahora las imágenes se mueven de prisa hasta llegar a una escena que hace que Katt se quede perpleja, una pelirroja de largo cabello se encuentra respirando entrecortadamente al lado de Orion y en frente de ellos, como oponente, Uchiha Madara. Las imágenes siguen pasando sin que Katt pueda fijar la vista en ellas "¿Esa era Kushina?" es la pregunta que pasa por su cabeza.

La escenas continúan hasta que cambian al mundo de las invocaciones ahí, Katt observa una rana que le parece algo conocida "Yo la recordaba más grande" piensa observando a Gamabunta, la rana se encuentra acompañada por otras invocaciones y al parecer no están muy amigables con Orion. Un gran rayo de luz proveniente desde atrás es lo que sigue, y luego, imágenes mucho más sencillas, prados y pequeños animales que persiguen a un pequeño zorrito "Ese es mi Orion…" piensa sin entender que estaba ocurriendo.

De ahí todo se acelera hasta que se ve a si misma con traje de ANBU "La del futuro…" realizando algunos sellos con el pequeño zorrito hasta que luego de muchos intentos el animalito se transforma el zorro de dos colas y la observa pensativo. De ahí en adelante Katt puede percibir algunas escenas conocidas hasta que llega a una que es bastante reciente, Orion ya no como cachorro sino zorro de dos colas y Tobi en el valle. Esa escena se ve mucho más clara que las anteriores e incluso puede sentir la brisa del lugar aunque los presentes no la vean.

-¿Qué crees que hará cuando se entere?- pronuncia Tobi con una voz que ahora Katt logra reconocer "Madara…"

-No tiene porque enterarse- responde el zorro de dos colas.

-Tal vez acepte que hayas sido mi compañero en algún momento, pero que le hayas ocultado esto no lo hará, piénsalo… sabrá que la has engañado y nuevamente tendrás otro dueño que te abandonará- explica serio -Sino me crees… ve al templo que te mostré hace tanto, está cerca y podrías ver como es que reaccionará si se lo dices, ahí me creerás.

Orion parecía dispuesto a responderle pero olfatea el aire y se transforma en cachorro "Me llegó a oler" piensa al notar el cambio y ver que ella aparecía luego de que Tobi desaparecía en el lugar.

De la nada Katt se encuentra en un bosque y en frente de ella está Orion grande, con sus dos colas meciéndose de lado a lado. Al verla el zorro se pone de pie y avanza hasta ella.

-¿Orion?- pregunta intrigada al comienzo -¿Tienes idea cuanto te he estado buscando?- le recrimina a los segundos -Sabes de más que soy lenta para hacer las cosas y se te ocurre irte de la nada sin explicar… hablando de explicar tienes mucho que explicar.

El zorro baja la vista -No hay mucho que explicar… ya debes de haberlo visto- dice con una voz seria y grave -Madara tenía un contrato con los zorros, en un momento fuimos compañeros, eso hasta que obtuvo al Kyuubi, ahí fue Kushina quien me llamaba a su lado, eso hasta que murió… luego del ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha las otras invocaciones me miraban mal por haber sido compañero de Madara y me sellaron para que olvidara todo eso incluye mi poder.

-La del futuro te quitó el sello…- murmura recordando una de las imágenes que vio.

-Exacto, pero no considere que fuera a servir de nada decirte todo esto, no sabía como lo tomarías considerando la situación en la que vives… eso no quita que me sienta culpable por engañarte… pensé que venir aquí serviría, pero ya que esto no es real no me sentí satisfecho, así que no pude salir- explica levantando la vista hacia Katt.

-Pues entonces creo que Madara te engañó- comenta riendo.

-Sabe manipular a las personas…- responde desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, eso no importa mucho ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- cuestiona mirando los alrededores -Que es ridículo que te sientas culpable por ocultarme eso… deberías de sentirte más culpable de la cantidad de carne que me has hecho comprar sin explicación alguna- añade con una sonrisa en el rostro "No me voy a enojar con él… no me dijo la verdad, pero tampoco me traicionó ni nada similar"

-Hace tiempo que recobré mis memorias, mi forma real y no te mencioné nada y realmente no quería hacerlo ¿No te molesta?

-No- responde sonriendo y colocándose frente a él -Ya eres extraño desde hace mucho, claro que no esperaba que fueras así, pero no me quejo eres un zorro, jamás pensé que fueras un santo… además eres mí zorro no importa si eres chiquito o grande o quienes te invocaron antes- añade cerrando los ojos y abrazando fuertemente a su zorro que sonríe al ya no tener ningún secreto con su dueña -Y esa horrible rana súper desarrollada lideraba a esas feas invocaciones- se queja luego de unos momentos al recordar a Gamabunta.

-Entonces es mejor que salgamos de aquí- interviene haciendo que Katt abra los ojos y note que se encuentran en el cuarto con la mesa y las copas -Ya distraje mucho tu entrenamiento.

x x

-Regresaste- dice el ermitaño al verla -Y Orion ha crecido bastante- nota con cierta curiosidad -¿Planeas seguir tu entrenamiento conmigo? No puedo entrenar a alguien que no planea hacer esto como es debido.

-Lo sé, no planeo volver a irme- contesta bastante seria -Necesito que me entrene, no es que simplemente tenga ganas de aprender algo diferente o lucirme por haber entrenado de un modo poco usual.

El ermitaño gruñe levemente y luego se acerca a Katt -Tienes suerte que hace mucho que quería transmitir algunos de mis conocimientos y al parecer nadie más planea venir- le dice pasando junto a ella -Lo que quiero entrenar contigo ahora es sólo una parte de lo que yo sé. Ya debes de haberte percatado lo inusual de mis habilidades, no sólo la forma de realizar los jutsus sino mi capacidad elemental- explica viendo como Katt asiente -Mi capacidad para controlar los cinco elementos e incluso combinarlos es algo especial que poseo, otras personas aunque siguieran mi entrenamiento no pasarían de controlar un par de elementos explotando su máximo y probablemente gasten demasiado esfuerzo en las mezclas elementales.

-¿No quiere que aprenda a mezclar elementos?

-Debes de tener un elemento secundario posiblemente, no tengo idea cual sea, tu afinidad con el fuego es bastante grande, por lo que no tengo interés en que desarrolles control sobre otros elementos, sólo me interesa que te centres en el fuego- responde el ermitaño con un semblante pensativo -Siempre tuve curiosidad como hubiera sido centrarme en un solo elemento, hasta que punto de control podría llegar… pero, ese no fue el rumbo que elegí.

-Entonces sólo planea enseñarme con fuego- interviene curiosa aunque levemente decepcionada.

-Tú no te vez como alguien que goce de una década para entrenar, se ve que deseas esto en el menor tiempo posible y yo deseo ver los frutos de una especialización, claro que seguir ese camino implicaría una gran cantidad de cosas que dejarías de lado, pero estoy seguro que valdrá la pena- aclara el anciano sonriendo levemente -Ambos estaríamos satisfechos. Mi nivel demora décadas, el control de cinco elementos además de lo complicado que es la mezcla elemental es un proceso largo de aprendizaje e incluso mi maestría también tiene que ver con lo que soy… pero, quizás con un solo elemento sean un par de años lo que necesites, aquí claro no será donde llegues a expandirte a tu máximo, pero aquí es donde aprenderás.

-¿Lo que es?- pregunta sin comprender bien a que se refería el anciano.

-Eso no importa, ¿Deseas aprender o prefieres retirarte y buscar en otro lugar?- cuestiona con la mirada clavada en ella.

x x

Varios meses habían pasado desde que Katt aceptó quedarse bajo la instrucción del ermitaño. Con Orion más grande tenía una ayuda para entrenar sin contar que había conseguido una buena coordinación de ataque con su invocación que, aunque no fuera un animal de choque, era extremadamente ágil y ligero sin contar que sus llamaradas habían incrementado de nivel proporcional al aumento de su tamaño y a diferencia de antes ya no se dedicaba a distraer a Katt sino incluso a mantenerla centrada en el entrenamiento.

Un día mientras el ermitaño se estaba dedicando a cocinar y Katt se encontraba entrenando con Orion, una pequeña rana se presenta frente al anciano portando un pergamino en su espalda. La presencia algo inusual de lo que resultó ser una invocación, que desapareció luego de entregar el mensaje, inyectó algo de curiosidad en la pelirroja. El anciano había abierto el mensaje con cierta expresión de extrañeza en el rostro, pero luego de leer un par de líneas se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cabaña a terminar de leer.

A los pocos días de la peculiar escena, a la hora de la cena, Katt se queda desconcertada mirando al ermitaño luego de que éste le da una noticia.

-¿Cómo que me tengo que ir?- cuestiona desconcertada.

-Ya aprendiste bastante, y me aburrí de tener compañía- responde sorbiendo su sopa.

-Pero ¿dónde queda lo de querer ver los resultados?- insiste sin salir de su asombro.

-Ya los vi, y estoy bastante satisfecho, aún distas de un nivel extremadamente elevado, pero estos once meses te han servido bastante. Tienes suerte de tener un elemento tan conveniente para tu estilo de pelea- contesta dejando de lado su plato -Además, lo que necesitas ahora es entrenar en diferentes situaciones y a mí ya me has explotado mucho, hay poco que te puedo enseñar y lo que aprendas será a un paso demasiado lento o cosas que aprenderías sin problema sola.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, este es mi valle, mañana regresas donde Tsunade o a donde prefieras ir- dice poniéndose bruscamente de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su casa -Y no regreses- añade quedándose de pie unos instantes en el portal de su casa antes de ingresar.

-¿Tendrá que ver con el pergamino?- pregunta Katt bastante seria luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Puede ser, pero es mejor que le hagas caso- responde Orion que se encontraba recostado junto a ella -Lo sentía tenso y considerando lo que es…

-¿Estás seguro de eso? ya sé que es extraño, pero…

-No te lo puedo asegurar… aunque es bastante probable, dudo que Madara me haya engañado con eso y no le veo otra relación- añade el zorro estirándose.

-Supongo…- murmura mirando hacia la cabaña, había hablado sobre eso con Orion cuando salieron del templo "Hace más de un año que no veo a Kakashi… quien sabe si ahora regreso y todo ya está mal" piensa por unos instantes antes de mover un poco la cabeza tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la mente "No sirve de nada andar con eso, mañana regreso a Konoha y ahí veré como está todo"

x x

El ermitaño le dio un par de palabras que sonaban protocolares más que naturales, y luego se encierra en su cabaña a espera de que su alumna se retire del lugar. Lo único que parecía estar cargado de alguna emoción en lo que le dijo fue el pedido de que no regresara, cosa que desubicó totalmente a Katt, el día anterior lo había tomado como parte del humor del anciano, pero que lo volviera a recalcar al día siguiente no fue algo bueno. Aún así la pelirroja decide abandonar el valle, insistirle a ese hombre era un peligro, además de que jamás había logrado nada cuando al principió trataba de hacerlo.

Al salir del valle Katt toma un pequeño desvío de unas horas a mitad de camino, sabía que por ahí había un pueblo y necesitaba urgentemente cambiar sus ropas, la mitad estaban chamuscadas y el resto con manchas de barro que jamás saldrían por más que las lavara.

Luego de su parada por ropa Katt retoma la ruta hacía el país del fuego, a ratos demasiado impaciente por llegar y saber como estaban las cosas y en especial ver a Kakashi, estaba segura de que luego de más de un año el tenía que haber regresado, Tsunade jamás prescindiría de él por un periodo tan extenso. No mucho después de continuar luego de su pequeño desvió que un par de siluetas aparecen frente a ella por el camino.

Dos túnicas negras adornadas con nubes rojas, una de ellas portando una gran espada en la espalda se dirigían en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Katt se detiene en seco en donde estaba mientras observa como las figuras continúan avanzando hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.

-El zorro- comenta Kisame un tanto curioso, al parecer no esperaba un zorro de ese tamaño.

-El hombre pez- interviene Orion mirando al miembro de Akatsuki -¿Eso de la espalda es un mango de sartén?- añade en voz más baja y un tono juguetón, provocando que Katt desvíe la mirada hacía él.

Itachi por su lado no se detiene, sino que continúa avanzando sin esperar a Kisame que miraba al zorro. La interacción con ellos dos era algo complicado para Katt, hasta el momento fuera de cuando la sacaron de Ame no habían hablado, pero eso no quitaba lo que ella sabía y había visto sobre las otras Katt "Estos dos van a acabar muertos… Si Itachi muere sus ojos… yo no pienso tenerlos, no me importa si con eso malogro algo, ya veré otra forma de solucionarlo" piensa observándolos y notando que Kisame comienza a retomar su camino detrás de Itachi, ninguno de los dos parece tener nada que decirle o razones para empezar un combate "Lo único que hay por este camino es el ermitaño, a menos que se desvíen" se dice a si misma preocupada mientras unía un par de hilos en su cabeza.

-Itachi- llama provocando que el muchacho se detuviera y girara levemente la cabeza -Ten cuidado.

Kisame dibuja una sonrisa extraña en el rostro al escucharla aunque luego dirige la vista a su compañero que luego de mantener la mirada en Katt vuelve a girar el rostro hacía el frente y continúa caminando -Vamos Kisame- indica el muchacho al sentir que el otro Akatsuki no se movía.

-No hay prisa por llegar, este es mío, recuérdalo- responde continuando con su camino.

Katt se queda mirando como ambos se alejan, por el rumbo que tienen y considerando quienes son su objetivo parece bastante claro para Katt "Ermitaño estúpido" dice para sus adentros un poco confundida sobre como sentirse, a pesar de lo distante del anciano le había tomado algo de cariño, pero ella podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos que se dirigían a darle el encuentro "No hay mucho que pueda hacer ahí…" piensa desanimada dejando de mirara las siluetas a lo lejos y retomando su camino a Konoha junto con Orion.

* * *

Por cierto el ermitaño no es un OC, esto ya debo de haberlo dicho antes, el pobre no ha salido en más de seis viñetas en el manga y se sabe muy poco de él (Y ya no creo que vuelva a salir xD) la mezcla elemental es palabra de Kisame, si el mintió en el manga pues… a quejarse con el tiburón.

Un poco de conocimiento sobre fenómenos naturales, la luz es el relámpago, el sonido el trueno y la descarga en si es el rayo (Vez el relámpago, escuchas el trueno y te pega el rayo :P)

Nuevamente otro capítulo que entrego de forma lenta… esto no me gusta mucho, primero exámenes finales y luego las vacaciones que sólo me sirven para llevar mi flojera a cantidades excesivamente altas, pero no se preocupen pronto comenzaré clases de nuevo (El 18 de este mes) y ahí por algún motivo extraño escribo a mejor ritmo. También he gastado algo de tiempo en planear las bases del fic de Sayuri, aunque ese no lo publicaré hasta terminar con crónicas (Y ahí veré que tan buena soy manejando varios OC y haciendo que ustedes lleguen a conocerlos bien)

El entrenamiento de Katt no lo quise alargar, por más que hubiera podido dedicarme a escribir mil y un formas de Katt fallando o equivocándose ya la hice comer suficiente barro en cámara al comienzo y se puede asumir que cada día tragaba menos barro xD opiniones, no tengo idea si los cambios de tiempo se dieron muy bruscos, ha pasado casi un año en este capítulo (Ya para el próximo o en este mismo pueden darse cuenta en que parte de shippuden está Katt) y como es probable que ponga algún otro salto de tiempo más adelante (Aunque no creo que algo tan extenso como lo que he hecho acá) sería bueno si me dicen si estuvo bien marcado y no pareció muy apresurado o mal narrado y mejor aún si tienen consejos de cómo debería hacerlo. Sobre el entrenamiento, los frutos reales los planeo mostrar cuando Katt pelee con su Orion medio como compañero claro xD aunque pueden tener una idea básica entre lo que se ha visto en el futuro y lo que he explicado levemente en este capítulo (Obviamente, la Katt del futuro era mucho más fuerte y tenía más gracias que hacer fuego, esta no tiene las gracias extras como un par de ojos bonitos y mucho más conocimiento de técnicas ninjas y dependiendo de que tan similar ponga su camino al de sus versiones futuras dependerá que tan fuerte sea, la Katt normal sin duda es la más débil de las tres, las otras dos han tenido que sobrevivir y aprender demasiado, es la ley del más fuerte y la manera fea de volverte hábil) sobre Orion, lo que Katt hablo con él será para flashback cuando sean necesarios, así que por ahora lo que esos dos hayan hablado es secreto xD

Para recuento y como dato curioso, dejando de lado el primer capítulo que es donde muchas veces se dejan los reviews (Uno lee la historia y cuando regresa a dejar uno lo pone ahí) el capítulo con más reviews está empatado entre el 55 y el 61, el de Kakashi pidiéndole a Katt para que se casaran (Hasta ahí todo bien) y el de Katt "Abusando" de Neji (Como les gusta el abuso al pobre Hyuuga xD) es un KakashixOC se supone que los momento lindos deberían ser lo que más les gusta y no los momentos de abuso infantil xD


	65. Chapter 65

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 65**

De regreso en Konoha

* * *

-Con ese tamaño que tienes nos van a ver a kilómetros- se queja la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su zorro que caminaba tranquilamente a su costado meciendo sus dos grandes colas. Aunque la cabeza de Orion no sobrepasaba el hombro de Katt, esas dos peludas colas se erguían sin problemas a más de dos metros de altura.

-No importa- responde mirando al frente -Si hubiera alguien igual nos va a ver, tienes demasiado cabello- añade divertido sin dejar de caminar. Al mantenerse en su forma real Orion se había calmado un poco, ya no era excesivamente juguetón y por obvias razones ya no se subía sobre Katt, a menos claro que su intensión fuera dejarla en el suelo.

Luego del fugaz encuentro con Itachi y Kisame, kunoichi e invocación habían llegado a las fronteras del país del fuego y avanzaban por sus espesos bosques en dirección a Konoha. No había llegado a pasar un año desde que ella había partido, pero aún así tenía cierta nostalgia por regresar y en especial por ver a Kakashi. El jonin partió a entrenar antes que ella por lo que llevaban más de un año sin verse los rostros.

-Debemos de estar a un día- calcula la kunoichi tratando de no sonar demasiado emocionada, realmente deseaba regresar a Konoha.

En ese instante ambos se detienen y Orion olfatea levemente el aire mientras Katt observa con atención la zona -Cinco…- informa antes que unos arbustos cercanos se movieran y dejaran ver cuatro siluetas acercándose a toda velocidad y que se detuvieron frente a ellos.

A tiempo antes de comenzar hostilidades, Katt logra distinguir de quienes se trataban por lo que no llega a proceder con ningún ataque. Un grupo de shinobis de Konoha se encuentran de pie frente a ellos, y no ninjas desconocidos sino un grupo conformado por personas que la kunoichi conocía.

-¿Katt?- cuestiona algo sorprendido Genma acercándose un poco, el resto de los que lo acompañan son Ebisu y Kiba junto con Akamaru, estos parecen estar más atentos a los alrededores.

Cuando la kunoichi iba a hablar ve como de su hombro un pequeño insecto toma vuelo y se dirige a la copa de un árbol cercano, ahí Shino lo espera "No he tenido eso encima todo este tiempo… ¿O sí?" se cuestiona viendo al que debía de ser el quinto que olfateó Orion.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- continúa Genma llamando su atención -No dijiste nada que te ibas y la Hokage sólo mencionó que te fuiste a entrenar- agrega aunque luego toma una expresión algo más seria -Pero eso no importa mucho ahora, ¿estás bien?

-Sí- responde extrañada por el cambio en la tonalidad y por las actitudes del resto "¿Qué están buscando? Deben de andar en una misión importante, pero están demasiado cerca de Konoha…"

-Estamos en una situación bastante peligrosa en este momento, es mejor que te dirijas a Konoha lo más rápido posible- explica el jonin mirándola -¿Te encontraste con algo extraño en el camino?

-Define extraño, no tengo idea a qué te refieres- aclara un tanto preocupada.

-Akatsuki- interviene Ebisu.

Katt desvía la mirada, claro que recordaba que los había visto -Sí- contesta en voz algo baja -Pero están bastante lejos de ellos.

-¿Hacía dónde se dirigían?- cuestiona Genma exaltado al escucharla.

-Alejándose de Konoha, aunque eso fue un par de días atrás- responde -¿Qué pasó con Itachi y Kisame?

Al escuchar los nombres los miembros del equipo dejan un momento su atención al entorno y la posan en ella -¿Esos dos también están por aquí?- inquiere Genma.

-¿Hay más?- pregunta Katt masajeándose la frente "No debí de haber dicho nada, no eran ellos a los que buscaban"

-No hay tiempo para explicar esto- interrumpe Ebisu -Nuestra misión es vigilar y contraatacar si es que hay miembros de Akatsuki en él país del fuego. La situación es algo peligrosa ahora, así que tenemos que continuar. Ve en esa dirección- añade señalando el camino -En esa área hay otro equipo, es mejor si regresas lo más rápido posible a Konoha, nosotros tenemos que seguir- dicho esto Ebisu hace una seña y el grupo continúa movilizándose.

-Que linda bienvenida- murmura entre dientes al quedar sola y luego observa a Orion -Y creo que aunque te vieron no llegaron a pensar mucho lo grande que estás- deduce ya que no hubo un solo comentario sobre el zorro "Lo que sea que ocurrió debe de tenerlos muy centrados en lo que les han encargado…"

-Entonces no estoy tan grande- concluye la invocación.

Katt lo observa por unos instantes, la lógica del zorro aunque coherente no reflejaba la realidad -Bueno, dejemos eso, mejor aceleramos el paso hacía la villa. Si sientes más gente avísame con algo más de tiempo.

-No estaba atento a eso, los sentí llegar igual que tú…- justifica olfateando el ambiente ya más concentrado -Hay muchos olores en las áreas cercanas, algunos recientes, aunque la mayoría no- explica antes de que ambos comenzaran a moverse a mayor velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a Konoha.

x x

En el camino, a unas tres horas de Konoha, Orion la alerta de un nuevo grupo que se está acercando, son siete y hay tres dirigiéndose directamente hacia su ubicación. En esta ocasión los que se posan en frente de ellos son el equipo de Guy exceptuando a Neji, al igual que el grupo anterior se les ve tensos y bastante alertas a su entorno, aunque claro siendo las dos bestias verdes de Konoha la presencia de Katt como distractor era más evidente que en el grupo anterior.

-Katt- llama extrañado Guy al observarla.

-Katherine-sama- agrega Lee en un tono no tan entusiasta como de costumbre, pero aún así mucho más expresivo que el resto. Tenten parece ser en ese instante la única que se encuentra más alerta al entorno, al no haber cruzado muchas palabras con Katt el verla luego de tantos meses no era algo que la pudiera emocionar.

-Me crucé con Ebisu, no se preocupen, me voy a ir directo a Konoha- explica antes de que Guy haga el pedido o se distraiga demasiado con su presencia, a fin de cuentas para ella ese equipo tenía mejores oportunidades contra un Akatsuki que el anterior.

-Guy-san- llama desde un costado Hana, la muchacha aparece con sus tres perros de compañía -Creo que tengo una pista- informa desviando por unos instantes la vista hacia Katt y dándole una leve sonrisa "Ya suman los siete que dijo Orion" piensa observando al grupo "¿Qué hará Hana con ellos en vez de Neji?"

-Entonces sigamos- ordena el jonin -Ten cuidado aunque estés cerca- añade observándola antes de desaparecer con su grupo.

-No estaba Neji con ellos- comenta la pelirroja un tanto preocupada al quedarse nuevamente con su zorro.

-El otro equipo no tenía a Hinata- responde al escucharla.

-Ni a Kurenai… quizás armaron los equipos para esta misión en vez de hacer que se muevan como usualmente lo hacen, supongo que la nariz de un Inuzuka es mejor para rastreo que el byakugan si no se sabe donde está a quien buscas- supone tomando nuevamente su camino.

-Me siguen sin notar- interviene alegremente Orion siguiendo a su dueña.

x x

La muralla de la villa comenzaba a verse a lo lejos, a pesar de estar viniendo por entre los árboles estaba suficientemente cerca como para notarla. En la entrada, frente a las grandes puertas, un grupo de cuatro personas llama su atención, están alistándose para salir y con cada salto en esa dirección comenzaba a notar de quienes se trataba.

-Deberías volverte pequeño, vas a espantar a la gente- sugiere la pelirroja al tener tan cerca la villa y para colmo con gente en la entrada.

-No, estoy bien así- responde divertido el zorro que parece estar imaginando que hará en la villa ahora que está de ese tamaño.

La primera en ser reconocida por Katt es Ino, con su largo y llamativo cabello rubio no era necesario estar demasiado cerca para apreciar de quien se trataba, con eso pudo asumir quienes eran dos de las otras figura, Chouji y Shikamaru. La cuarta era más complicada, estaba segura de que no era Asuma, el cabello parecía ser claro aunque aún no era capaz de distinguir el color y su contextura más delgada.

En el instante en que por fin logró distinguir al cuatro integrante por cabello poco usual que tenía "Kakashi" el grupo desaparece a unos cuantos metros frente a ella dejándola con un intento de llamado en la boca. Katt sale de entre los árboles y se detiene donde el grupo había estado segundos antes de pie con una expresión de cólera en el rostro, Kakashi se las ingeniaba para molestarla incluso sin percatarse.

-¿Katt?… ¡Katt! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- exclama la Hokage en un principio extrañada y luego bastante sorprendida. La pelirroja no había notado antes a Tsunade y verla en la puerta posiblemente despidiendo al grupo que partió no la hace muy feliz, eso no era algo usual -¿Y bien?- insiste la rubia acercándose hasta que nota al ya no tan pequeño acompañante de Katt -¿Qué le diste de comer?- pregunta sin despegar la mirada de Orion.

-Lo de siempre…- murmura girando el rostro para ver a su despreocupado zorro mecer sus colas de lado a lado sin siquiera tratar de no llamar la atención, por el contrario, parecía estar esforzándose por ser visto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Terminaste de entrenar?- cuestiona Tsunade dejando de lado el tema del zorro. Cuando la pelirroja se disponía a responder la Hokage la detiene -No, vamos a mi oficina a hablar, la puerta es un pésimo lugar.

x x

Avanzando por las calles, que en ese momento a pesar de la hora se encontraban bastante vacías, nota a lo lejos en el cerro el rostro de Tsunade ya completamente tallado. La poca presencia de gente alivia a Katt, no quería tener que afrontar el tema del zorro y las masas desde que llegara, pero Orion parece algo desilusionado, quizás esperaba poder cometer alguna travesura.

La oficina de Tsunade sigue bastante similar a como era de costumbre aunque sobre el escritorio hay un mapa del país del fuego marcado en varios puntos, contra las paredes del cuarto están acumulados los papeles que normalmente estarían haciendo rumas encima en frente de la Hokage.

Luego de sentarse en su silla observa a Katt y a Orion con detenimiento, el zorro era obvio que había cambiado de una manera radical; ya no era un pequeño animalito que si se quedaba quieto podría aparentar ser un peluche, ahora era una criatura bastante imponente; su lomo llegaba a la cintura de la kunoichi, tenía dos grandes y peludas colas que se mecían detrás de él, su pelaje continuaba siendo rojizo, algunas partes de un tono fuerte en otras un tono más oscuro que terminaba tornándose negro al llegar a las patas y en algunas zonas de la cola y rostro, la figura del zorro denotaba ligereza y agilidad.

Luego de examinar al zorro su mirada su posa en Katt. Ella se veía bastante similar, el mismo llamativo y largo cabello rojo, su ropa era lo único que detectaba diferente; llevaba un sobretodo negro, sin mangas, bastante ceñido en la zona de su torso y que llegaba hasta los talones, debajo vestía un pantalón ajustado de color granate muy oscuro que estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por una falda roja oscura con los bordes de un tono amarillo casi dorado, por una pierna bajaba hasta la rodilla y subía en una diagonal hasta la mitad del muslo de la otra pierna y por unas botas negras hasta la altura de la rodilla y el sobre todo también dejaba ver un polo de un color rojo intenso sin mangas. Cuando Se dirigió a sus brazos vio que continuaba usando el mismo estilo de guantes, negros, sin dedos y hasta la altura de los codos con unas inserciones metálicas en la parte exterior de las manos, pero un detalle que captó la atención de la quinta fue el vendaje que llevaba en su brazo derecho, cubriendo el tatuaje ANBU, antes lo había visto, pero por unos momentos parecía haber olvidado ese detalle. Luego su mirada se posa en la frente de la kunoichi, ahí sigue usando su bandana cosa que hace que sonría, considerando que estuvo entrenando y acababa de llegar había la posibilidad que no la estuviera usando, a fin de cuentas ella no se crió en Konoha.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta relajándose un poco en su asiento -¿Cómo te fue con el entrenamiento?

En ese momento Orion se deja caer al suelo mientras bosteza levemente -Bien- comienza luego de darle una mirada a su zorro -El entrenamiento con el ermitaño dio frutos por suerte.

-¿Tan rápido regresaste?- cuestiona interesada.

Katt desvía levemente la mirada -El anciano me sacó del valle, dijo que ya no tenía nada que aprender ahí, aunque eso sólo fue una excusa, estoy segura.

-¿Excusa?- repite.

La pelirroja asiente -Un par de días antes de que decidiera culminar mi entrenamiento le llegó un pergamino, se lo entregó una invocación de rana- explica -No sé que haya habido escrito ahí, pero se encerró en su cabaña a leerlo.

-¿Tienes idea que era?- cuestiona dibujando una sonrisa extraña en el rostro y mormurando algo casi inaudible sobre Jiraiya.

-No, pero…- responde dudando por unos instantes recordando lo que Madara le había revelado a Orion sobre el ermitaño, claro que cuando el zorro se lo informó no había forma de estar seguros, pero con la presencia de Akatsuki muchas cosas podían casi confirmarse -Es probable que haya sido un Jinchuriki, sus habilidades no eran las más comunes del mundo, al menos no al grado en que las había desarrollado y en el camino, cuando regresaba parecía como si Itachi y Kisame se estuvieran dirigiendo a esa zona, incluso Kisame hizo referencia a pelear.

Tsunade chasquea la lengua, la mención de miembros de Akatsuki parecía afectarle bastante y desaparece el leve aire de alegría que tenía -En estos momentos estamos en un estado de alerta, ya debes de haberlo notado. Tenemos un grupo de Akatsuki moviéndose por la zona y envié a muchos de los ninjas a encargarse del problema. Por ahora ve a descansar, mañana seguiremos con esto, necesito asegurarme de unos detalles.

-Tsunade- interviene antes de irse junto con su zorro -¿Naruto está en la villa?

-Sí, aunque en las cercanías entrenando- contesta incluso más seria que antes -¿Planeas hablar con él?

-Es mi idea.

-Es probable que le mande una misión, espera a que regrese, dudo que demore demasiado y lo necesito concentrado- indica la Hokage, aunque su mirada no es de consentimiento hacía la idea, más bien es de suma preocupación.

x x

Al ingresar a su antiguo departamento nota lo empolvado que se encuentra, para ser casi un año pudo haber sido peor, pero aún así hay demasiado polvo asentado en los muebles. Katt abre las ventanas y se pone a sacudir la casa, por suerte había dejado todo arreglado antes de irse así que no era una labor tan extenuante como hubiera sido de haber dejado todo desordenado. Orion se mantiene en la sala y con sus grandes colas sacude fuertemente el sillón mientras Katt lo observa contenta viendo a su invocación ayudarla, aunque la sonrisa desaparece al ver como luego de acabar se sube al mueble a descansar.

-¡Oye!- exclama al verlo golpeándolo levemente con el palo de una escoba -Deberías de ayudarme.

-Soy un zorro, no sé limpiar- argumenta a su favor antes de posar la mirada en su dueña -Y tengo hambre.

-Me siento explotada- comenta nada contenta antes el pedido -Por suerte no comes más.

-Que haya aparentado ser chico no quería decir que comiera como si lo fuera- comenta al escucharla con una mirada traviesa.

-Bueno, bueno, de todas formas vacié el refrigerador antes de irme, tengo que rellenarlo tarde o temprano- dice derrotada dejando a un lado la escoba y saliendo del departamento -Ya sabes, si entra un asaltante lo quemas… ¡Digo! lo asustas- se corrige al ver el rostro travieso del animal.

Comprar víveres es una tarea ardua, aunque siempre lo fue, la cantidad de comida que ingiere su zorro es grande, pero la mitad normalmente la conseguía asaltando a la gente de la villa y duda que pierda esa costumbre aunque la idea de su zorro sacando carne de ese tamaño es algo aterradora "Van a terminar viniendo a mi departamento con antorchas…"

-¿Tú eres la dueña del pequeño zorrito no?- pregunta un anciano dueño de un establecimiento.

"¿Pequeño?" piensa aguantando la risa -Sí- responde -Acabo de regresar.

-Entonces llévale esto a esa adorable criatura- pide extendiéndole una bolsa con un trozo de carne adentro.

-Claro, gracias- responde con una sonrisa "Si supiera de que tamaño está ahora"

Al regresar a su departamento encuentra a su zorro con la vista puesta en la puerta como si realmente deseara que un asaltante entrara. Katt le enseña la bolsa que le entregaron -Te la manda un agradable anciano de un puesto- explica dirigiéndose a la cocina -El pobre se va a morir cuando te vea de ese tamaño. Ya no vas a poder dedicarse a saquear Konoha sin que te vean.

-No, pero ahora puedo cargar más comida si lo hago- responde orgullosamente.

Katt cocina y cuando toma el plato de Orion se da cuenta que darle de comer ahí no iba a servir mucho, el plato era pequeño, normalmente lo rellenaba un par de veces para saciar el hambre de su invocación, pero ahora duda que si lo alimenta ahí el plato no vaya a parar al estómago de Orion "Se lo va a comer también" analiza buscando una olla que no use mucho para usarla de plato provisional -Además con esto me libro de rellenarlo varias veces.

Luego de que ambos comen y Katt termina de limpiar su departamento se deja caer, agotada, sobre su cama hasta que un sonido que no escuchaba en mucho tiempo hace que abra uno de sus ojos. Un pergamino está en el suelo "Esto es el colmo, acabo de llegar" se dice a si misma recogiéndolo de mala gana. El mensaje es simple, hay una misión simple que quiere que realice y desea verla al día siguiente en la puerta de Konoha a las 9:00am, ahí le dará los detalles.

x x

Katt se dirigía a la entrada de la villa acompañada por Orion que parecía estar de buen humor ahora que algunas personas se quedaban mirándolo de lejos un poco sorprendidas y temerosas de ver a un zorro de ese tamaño, al parecer las colas eran lo de menos para ellos, la figura y mirada inteligente era lo que parecía estar asustándolos. A lo lejos divisa a Tsunade, pero no se encuentra sola, acompañándola están Naruto y Sakura además de dos ninjas más uno de ellos viene a la mente de Katt -A ese chico pálido lo vi en el edificio de Danzou- murmura un tanto extrañada, el otro era un hombre alto con una bandana muy similar a la de la escultura del rostro del segundo Hokage. El grupo parece estar preparado para salir y simplemente recibiendo instrucciones finales "Supongo que es mejor que no me acerque hasta que Naruto regrese, no quiero preocuparlo diciéndole que quiero hablar con él" piensa esperando a que se vayan.

Cuando ve que se han retirado se acerca a donde Tsunade y se coloca a su costado -Ya me estás mandando una misión… eso es ser cruel- comenta sonriendo un poco, no estaba tan contenta por ir de misión tan pronto, pero no era algo que la molestara demasiado a fin de cuentas ni Naruto ni Kakashi estaban en la aldea en esos momentos, dudaba que el jonin hubiera regresado.

-No te quejes, tengo muy pocos ninjas en la villa en este instante considerando la situación y no puedo sacar más, la mayoría de los que quedan son genins y no pienso mandarlos solos- explica dirigiéndole la mirada -No tenía contado que tú regresarías, así que voy a asignarte esto, es rápido y te va a servir para recuperar la costumbre- añade -Y es bueno para la mente despejarse un poco- murmura dejando a Katt un tanto confundida.

-Hokage-sama- llama una pequeña voz femenina.

-Ya era hora que llegaran- responde Tsunade sonriendo levemente.

Katt observa una no muy grata sorpresa, un pequeño equipo conformado por tres niños que distan de ser desconocidos para ella -Konohamaru…- susurra mirando al pequeño que estaba con la vista perdida en el suelo y al parecer muy pensativo y algo triste hasta que escuchó su voz.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- grita señalándola -¿No nos ibas a dar una misión?- añade ahora con la vista en la Hokage.

La rubia hace una mueca de fastidio, cuando recién vio al niño parecía algo triste, pero ahora con el poco respeto que le tiene esa expresión ha desaparecido -No van a ir a una misión solos, sería un suicidio- espeta de mala gana -Katt- llama entregándole un pergamino -Es la zona a la que deben de ir, uno de los grupos que salió de Konoha reportó un grupo considerable de criminales en la zona, no quiero arriesgarme a tratar con ellos demasiado cerca de la villa, así que vayan y encárguense- concluye retirándose a su oficina.

-Viendo que tienes bandana supongo que ahora si eres genin- comenta con una amplia sonrisa Katt.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?- insiste de mala manera.

-Porque soy chunin- contesta mirándolo con superioridad -Y porque sino me haces caso mi zorro va a comerte.

-¿Ese peluche ridículo?- cuestiona casi riendo hasta que escucha un gemido viniendo de Udon. Al voltear ve como el pobre niño esta siendo levantado del piso por Orion que se encuentra masticando su pequeña mochila, muy divertido.

Konohamaru da unos pasos hacía atrás mientras que Moegui reacciona rápido y saca toda la comida que llevaba encima y se la ofrece al zorro, al parece captó que era lo que la invocación quería. Luego de que Udon quedara libre de comida y de aceptar la de Moegui, Katt consigue que el grupo se mueva.

x x

La zona indicada en el pergamino es bastante cercana a Konoha, no es de extrañar que Tsunade quiera sacarse ese problema de encima en caso algo más grave ocurra. Konohamaru avanza de mala gana junto con el grupo detrás de Katt, Moegui va a su costado y detrás de ellos Udon que es seguido de cerca por un divertido Orion, al parecer le gusta tener al niño bajo acecho.

-Bueno, deben de estar por aquí- indica la pelirroja deteniéndose.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- pregunta a modo de reto Konohamaru.

-Vamos a buscar su campamento o lo que tengan de base primero, ahí esperamos a ver cuantos son y si se encuentran reunidos- explica ignorando el tono del genin -De ahí veremos como procedemos dependiendo de cuantos son y como estén repartidos.

Konohamaru gruñe un poco -Hay que dividirnos- ordena.

-No, no tenemos idea si hay algún ninja y no quiero arriesgarme con ustedes- los detiene Katt sujetando de la bufanda a Konohamaru -Y no quiero que ninguno se escape- añade "Ni hacer un espectáculo de jutsus con algo como esto"

La búsqueda no demora demasiado, Katt mantiene al sobrino de Asuma sujetado de la extensa bufanda, como éste ni la mira parece no notarlo. En un pequeño campamento entre el tupido bosque se ve una fogata y unos seis hombres con pinta de aburridos y sin nada que hacer, a sus costados parecen tener armas variadas.

En ese momento sienten unos pasos acercarse y todos se esconden entre los tupidos arbustos de la zona en la que se encuentran. Un grupo algo mayor, de unos nueve hombres llega a la zona, se ven similares a los anteriores y también poseen varias armas como espadas, cuchillos y lanzas cortas.

-¿Seguro que escuchaste voces?- cuestiona uno dirigiendo la mirada a otro hombre que asiente con la cabeza.

Al ocultarse Katt había arrastrado a Konohamaru con ella mientras que Udon, Moegui y Orion habían tomado otros rumbos, suponía estaban cerca de ella, al menos los genin. El grupo de asaltantes comienza a revisar los arbustos no muy cerca de ellos.

-Konohamaru…- susurra acercándose al oído del él -Yo voy a atacar primero de ahí ustedes salen.

El niño parece maldecir entre dientes y luego asiente con la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos en frente de el y llevando sus manos cerca de su boca, momentos después emite un sonido similar al de un ave, al parecer está comunicándose con los otros dos. La comunicación de Konohamaru parece no ser de primera calidad ya que en ese instante salen de los arbustos con un kunai en la mano Moegui y Udon, al parecer listos para pelear.

Al ver esto y que los asaltantes estaban registrando una zona cercana, pero parecía que no los habían visto, Konohamaru vuelve a transmitir el mensaje un poco más apurado y alterado, provocando que sus compañeros se oculten nuevamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese pájaro?- se escucha preguntar a uno de los hombres.

Katt se encontraba controlándose para no ahorcar al niño en ese mismo instante, los hombres no habían visto a los genins, pero si habían notado un poco el movimiento y se dirigían a inspeccionar la zona. Katt mueve un poco su cabeza evitando una espada que revuelve un poco el arbusto. Cuando pasa observa que en el arbusto donde se encontraba Udon un hombre anda registrando con una lanza.

-Encontré algo- llama levantando su lanza -Un par de lentes- aclara mientras todos se reúnen alrededor de él, en ese instante Katt tiene la visión del pobre Udon que retrocedió la cabeza para que no lo sintieran, pero la lanza se llevó sus lentes. Por las voces y actitudes el grupo parece no tener un coeficiente intelectual muy alto lo cual tranquiliza a Katt que no tiene idea como pelearía Udon sin lentes. El que los encontró se los prueba y luego de unos aspavientos exagerados se los quita -El dueño de estos lentes es ciego- declara riendo mientras el grupo lo imita.

-Sigamos buscando- recuerda uno de los asaltantes mientras el que encontró los lentes los guarda.

Katt decide ir para atacar, pero a lo lejos nota el campamento, se ve tranquilo, pero ahora sólo hay cinco personas "¿Uno se habrá movido? ¿Y dónde demonios está Orion?" -Voy a ir a atacar un par, cuando comience a pelear ustedes salen- indica la pelirroja antes de alejarse con cuidado entre los arbustos, esperando el momento en que algún asaltante solitario pase cerca de ella.

Cuando su victima llega lo sostiene tapándole la boca y jalándolo hacia ella antes de darle un puñetazo directo a la cara que lo deja inconsciente. El sonido del hombre al caer atrae la atención de los otros, pero Katt se transforma en su victima y lo deja hundido en los arbustos mientras sale torpemente a encontrarse con el resto.

-Me enredé en los arbustos- se disculpa haciendo que el resto regrese a sus propias búsquedas.

Acercándose a uno de los asaltantes, y asegurándose de que nadie más vea, interpone su pie contra el pie de él haciendo que este caiga sobre ella, llamando la atención del resto. Con un puñetazo en la cara se lo quita de encima y se pone de pie de prisa -Debe de ser un espía.

-Si, el ninja dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con ellos- afirma uno sujetando al recién golpeado.

"Si tienen un ninja" piensa no muy contenta con la noticia, lo mejor era ver de quien se trataba.

-Hay que llevárselo para que decida que hacer con él- añade otro mientras lo comienzan a cargar en dirección al campamento, Katt lo piensa por unos instantes y decide seguir el juego.

Al llegar al campamento se dan con la desagradable sorpresa de que está vacío, sin un solo asaltante "Habían cinco más" piensa observando con cautela los alrededores. Los asaltantes que restan se ven atentos y maldicen al ninja que al parecer siempre tendía a estar ausente por lo que escucha "Son siete sin contarme a mi, pero me preocupa donde están los otros seis, hay dos inconcientes… y falta aún el ninja"

En ese momento Katt decide terminar con ese grupo, no quiere una emboscada con un ninja y varios asaltantes así que sin pensarlo demasiado ataca con una fuerte patada al hombre que tiene más cerca y luego deshace su jutsu. Los seis hombres restantes se sorprenden un poco al ver una ninja, pero casi de inmediato uno es tapado por shurikens y otro es elevado, en medio de gritos de terror, hacia las copas de los frondosos árboles por un par de patas rojizas.

Konohamaru y Moegui llegan de inmediato y se disponen a pelear mientras que Udon se demora un poco caminando despacio -Mis lentes, no puedo pelear sin mis lentes- se escucha el quejido del niño. Un pequeño crujido proveniente de la caída de uno de los asaltantes hace más fuerte el quejido de Udon -¡Mis lentes!- exclama al reconocer el sonido de sus lentes rompiéndose.

La pelea no dura demasiado y todos los asaltantes acaban en el suelo o inconscientes colgados del árbol de donde baja Orion al terminar la pelea. Udon se acerca a recoger los restos de sus anteojos mientras Moegui y Konohamaru se dedican a amarrar asaltantes además de robarles el dinero que llevaban con ellos.

Orion bosteza y registra las provisiones del campamento mientras Katt decide ayudar a los genins, ya luego Tsunade mandaría algún equipo con alguna carreta o algo a recogerlos, estaban tan cerca que eso no sería mayor problema. Todo estaba bien hasta que se escucha un pequeño sollozo de parte de Udon, al mirarlo Katt nota que hay un hombre sujetándolo con un kunai apuntando a su cuello.

Parece estar bastante enojado y sin duda es ninja, entre el alboroto de amarrar asaltantes no lo escuchó venir. El hombre tiene la vista clavada en Katt y Orion, aunque no parece estar dejando de lado a los dos genins restantes. Katt maldice un poco, el ninja está suficientemente cerca como para atacarlo y que haya una gran posibilidad que no logre evitarla, el problema es que tiene a Udon demasiado cerca de él y está segura que a esa distancia va a darle a ambos, incluso Konohamaru y Moegui se encuentran en el camino como para tratar de entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sacar a Udon antes que lo lastime.

Konohamaru junta sus manos bajo la mirada peligrosa del ninja y hace nuevamente una secuencia de sonidos. En ese momento Udon realiza un Kawarini dejando un tronco en su lugar y un ninja dispuesto a sujetarlo nuevamente ya que no está más que a unos metros. Katt sonríe y extiende su mano produciendo una intensa llama roja, muy similar a uno de sus jutsus anteriores, pero sin usar sellos y hace que impacte contra el ninja.

-Sabía que eso funcionaría- se auto-felicita Konohamaru, al parecer le ordenó que hiciera el reemplazo.

Katt avanza un buen par de metros hasta llegar con el ninja que había sido despedido por la potencia del impacto. El ataque le dio en la mitad del rostro por lo que amarrarlo era de más, ya estaba bien muerto "Espero no tener que explicar exactamente como ocurrió, para cualquiera espero que pase como mi jutsu… lo hice lo más similar posible, fue una suerte que se distrajera, debe de haber sido chunin probablemente" piensa sin encontrar evidencia sobre la villa a la que debe de haber pertenecido.

Tsunade escucha el reporte de la misión luego de quitarle a Konohamaru el dinero que éste le había quitado a los asaltantes. La Hokage parece satisfecha con el resultado, no asaltantes en el área y una buena cantidad de dinero, según ella lo más probable es que alguien les haya pagado para que trataran de hacer algo bajo las órdenes del ninja y los muy idiotas andaban cargando con su paga.

-Konohamaru- llama la Hokage cuando el reporte termina -¿Estás bien?- pregunta un tanto curiosa y preocupada.

-Sí- responde sin mirarla.

-Bueno, Udon toma- añade entregándole algo del dinero de los asaltantes -Ve y arregla el problema de los lentes de inmediato- ordena haciéndoles una señal con la mano para que se vayan.

Cuando los tres genins se retiran de la oficina, Katt mira a Tsunade algo extrañada -¿Qué tiene Konohamaru? Yo lo noté bastante normal.

-Eso es bueno- responde sonriendo levemente -Ya mañana hablaremos bien, por ahora mejor ve a descasar.

x x

Esa noche, en su departamento, mientras terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas siente tres leves golpes en su puerta. No esperaba ninguna visita, por su mente se cruza la posibilidad de que sea Ibiki, aunque los golpes sonaron demasiado tranquilos como para tratarse de él.

Al abrir la puerta con curiosidad nota a una persona que realmente no esperaba que fuera a verla -¡Neji!- exclama sonriente al ver al muchacho de pie, serio como siempre, aunque ahora con un par de mechones largos de su cabello cayendo hacía adelante sobre sus hombros -Creo que estás más alto que yo- comenta notando que a diferencia de cuando se fue ahora la altura de sus ojos era un poco más arriba que los de ella.

-Vi tu chakra cuando llegaste, pero recién he podido venir- comenta mientras Katt abre la puerta bien y le hace una seña para que pase. Al entrar los ojos de Neji se clavan de inmediato en el gran zorro que se encuentra recostado en el sillón de la sala que lo observa moviendo sus grandes colas.

-¿Creció no?

-Sí- contesta saliendo de la sorpresa inicial por el cambio en el tamaño del zorro. Neji posa la vista sobre Katt que se encuentra a su lado -¿En qué problema te metiste ahora?- cuestiona seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? No tengo ningún problema nuevo- contesta confundida.

Neji activa su byakugan por unos instantes -Tienes cuatro ANBUs cerca de aquí, vigilando- explica sin mover la cabeza antes de desactivar su byakugan.

-¿ANBUs?- repite extrañada -No tenía idea…- luego deja salir un suspiro pesado -Aún no he visto a Danzou, deben ser de él- asume de mala gana.

Neji asiente con la cabeza -¿Qué planeas hacer?

-¿Con?- pregunta intrigada hasta que pasan unos segundos y se pone un poco más seria -No tengo idea, sólo sé como podría terminar todo, no tengo idea que ocurrió en el camino.

-Lo vi- interviene Neji haciendo que Katt no entendiera a que se refería -A Naruto, al Kyuubi.

-Siempre lo ha tenido dentro de él…- interrumpe desviando por unos instantes la mirada, la mención de Naruto y el Kyuubi de esa manera le recuerdan una posible muerte a futuro.

-Fue diferente, nunca lo había visto así, incluso la vez que pelee contra él en el examen chunin los cambios no eran físicos, sólo me percaté de la figura del zorro por unos instantes, en cambio en la última misión que fui con él… aunque su personalidad se mantenía, sus ojos eran diferentes, el mismo chakra que podía percibir no era el de siempre- aclara bajando un poco la mirada como si tratase de recordar exactamente lo que vio.

-¿Se descontroló?- inquiere preocupada.

-Cuando estaba peleando en otra área, pude notarlo con mi byakugan activo, el Kyuubi estaba tomando control, Kakashi lo detuvo a tiempo- explica cerrando los ojos -Cuando estuvo cerca de mi no era algo tan radical.

-No tengo idea que debo de hacer con eso- comenta masajeándose el cuello -Voy a hablar con Naruto cuando regrese- Neji abre los ojos y los clava en la pelirroja -¿No te parece buena idea no?

-No lo sé, el descontrol de Naruto es por su poco control emocional- responde honestamente -No tengo idea como se lo vaya a tomar, Naruto ha vivido solo por mucho tiempo, debe de ser un tema complicado de entablar con él.

-Podría desde atacarme hasta ponerse a llorar- supone bastante desanimada y preocupada, no planea sacar al muchacho de Konoha para contarle, pero la posibilidad de que se enoje en la mitad de la villa es algo que debería de tomar en cuenta.

-Naruto es una persona que ve la vida de forma positiva, con esperanza para el futuro- explica Neji -Pero algo así… no tengo idea como pueda tomárselo.

-Ya veré cuando hable con él, tampoco pienso soltárselo como saludo- aclara sonriendo levemente -Supongo que si siento que algo no va bien puedo ver para cambiar el tema, lo malo es que dudo que tenga una mala reacción hasta que le suelte la verdad- continúa tratando de no pensar demasiado en el tema, prefiere hablarle lo más natural posible y no ir con un diálogo memorizado -Naruto no estaba de muy buen humor en el futuro, en realidad choca un poco con lo que describes de él, más que alguien esperanzado parecía decidido a cortar cabezas.

-No tengo idea que le haya ocurrido en el futuro, pero sea lo que sea…- pronuncia de forma muy seria.

-¿Has seguido entrenando mucho no?- inquiere la mucha al notar la expresión del muchacho.

Neji asiente -Antes no lo hacía tanto. Ahora espero poder hacer algo diferente.

Katt observa a Neji un poco preocupada sabía que muchos habían muerto en Konoha -Si quieres cambiar algo cuida a Hinata- aconseja recordando que la muchacha había muerto y eso parecía haber ocasionado ciertas cosas no muy favorables respecto a Naruto.

-¿Hinata-sama?

-Naruto quería matar a Sasuke por algo que sucedió con Hinata, ni me preguntes cómo, pero quizás eso ayudaría a que no se volviera tan… bueno agresivo.

Neji parece maldecir disimuladamente -Hinata-sama ha mejorado, pero aún así si se encontrara sola contra alguien muy fuerte…- explica preocupado pensando en su prima.

-Y cambiando de tema…- interrumpe sonriendo divertida, seguir hablando del futuro de esa manera no sirve de mucho y prefiere por el momento no darle muchas vueltas al asunto -¿Por qué andas con esa ropa?

La mirada de Neji cambia a una más relajada -Es mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar- da como respuesta dirigiéndose a la puerta -Y no te olvides de los ANBU.

Cuando el Hyuuga a abandonado el departamento Orion levanta la cabeza y mira a su dueña -Lo que hace un año de entrenamiento… antes ni aunque le pagaran hubiera venido- opina sonriente al ver la mirada ofendida de Katt.

x x

A la mañana siguiente el 'arrullador' sonido de un pergamino la despierta. La Hokage solicita su presencia para hablar con ella cosa que, aunque Katt recordaba que le había dicho el día anterior, maldecía por hacerla levantarse para eso "Aunque de paso le comento sobre los ANBUs" medita recordando lo que Neji le había dicho.

-Hola- saluda luego de cerrar la puerta de la oficina detrás de ella mientras Orion se posaba contra una pared.

-Viniste rápido- responde la Hokage desviando por unos instantes la vista en el zorro, era difícil pasar por alto a esa invocación.

-Antes que me preguntes nada- interviene rápidamente la pelirroja -¿Kakashi ha regresado?... ¿o Naruto?

La Hokage niega levemente con la cabeza -Deben de estar llegando pronto, estoy segura de eso- responde un tanto seria y preocupada por la mención de Naruto, hasta que su mirada se dirige a la puerta y no a Katt.

-¡Katt!- exclama, a modo de saludo, una alegre Shizune que ingresa a la oficina de la Hokage, hasta que nota algo pelirrojo que no es la kunoichi. Los ojos de Shizune están muy abiertos y sus párpados han dejado de moverse, la imagen de Orion parece haberle sorprendido bastante, posiblemente Tsunade no mencionó una sola palabra del repentino crecimiento y a diferencia de los otros ninjas con que Katt se cruzó camino a Konoha, ella no andaba concentrada directamente en la misión.

-Hola Shizune- responde a los pocos instantes tratando de sacar a la médico ninja de su trance.

-No exageres Shizune- comenta la Hokage al ver que la sorpresa le duraba más de unos leves instantes -Ya has visto invocaciones más grandes.

-Si, pero… nunca vi que crecieran tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, con la cantidad que comía en algún momento tenía que crecer- comenta a modo de explicación la dueña.

Shizune parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de Orion la interrumpe -Tonton- llama casi relamiéndose con la vista fija en el cerdito que estaba caminando hacía el escritorio.

Shizune se espanta un poco y levanta al animalito del suelo, en esos momentos podía ser devorado de una manera muy rápida -No te lo comas… habías jugado antes con Tonton.

-Me gusta jugar con mi comida- contesta divertido meciendo constantemente sus colas.

-¿Y para que me querías?- pregunta ignorando a Orion, duda mucho que realmente planee comerse a Tonton.

-Quiero que me digas que aprendiste en este tiempo- añade a los pocos segundos ya con un tono de voz más casual, al parecer tampoco cree que el zorro planee devorar a Tonton.

-Es un poco complicado que te lo explique- responde mientras busca como debería de comenzar, una cosa es demostrarlo otra es explicarlo.

-En ese caso, hay que hacerte una pequeña prueba…- opina rascando su barbilla mientras parece estar pensando como hacerla. Tsunade revisa unos cuadernos que tenía cerca, al parecer son nombres de ninjas, pero luego se detiene y posa la vista en su asistente por una fracción de segundo -Vas a combatir contra Shizune.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama sorprendida Shizune, soltando sin querer a Tonton.

-Eres jonin, y no tengo muchos disponibles, podemos tomarnos unos momentos para esto- explica Tsunade sonriente -Además, Katt es chunin, no debería ser mayor problema.

-Tsunade…- interviene Katt, al parecer ella tampoco considera eso una muy buena idea.

-Como yo ayudo a Katt, puedes usar a Tonton si lo deseas- se escucha decir a Orion muy sonriente con la vista fija en el cerdito.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, tenemos que estar alertas en caso algo llegue a suceder- comienza a decir Shizune tratando de recuperar la postura -Tal vez cuando el estado de alerta baje…- opina un poco más seria.

-Bueno, bueno, pensé que una distracción no nos vendría mal- masculla medio fastidiada.

Katt suspira aliviada, no desconfía de sus habilidades, más bien desconfía poder usarlas de manera más amistosa como probablemente se vería obligada a hacerlo ahí. Shizune a los ojos de Katt es una kunoichi mucho más capacitada que ella, lamentablemente si la obligan a pelear en un uno a uno está segura de que no terminaría muy bien parada, quien sea que entrene con Katt necesita ser alguien que pueda resistir más ataques y al mismo tiempo responder de una manera similar -¿Quieres que trate de explicarte?- pregunta Katt posando la mirada en Tsunade.

-No, ya luego veré si puedo verlo en persona o al menos se te ocurre alguna manera de hacerlo simple, quizás debería pedírtelo por escrito… haces buenos informes escritos, no puedo decir lo mismo de los que me das en persona- comenta pensativa.

Se había librado de pelear contra Shizune, el estado de Konoha requería que su Hokage se mantuviera en su sitio el mayor tiempo posible. Katt no se sentía dispuesta o con el incentivo adecuado para pelear así que sabía que ese encuentro no hubiera resultado algo muy bueno, posiblemente se extendería por un periodo largo ya que sin ánimos ella no pensaba perseguir a Shizune que posiblemente mantendría su distancia.

x x

Al día siguiente luego de continuar limpiando bien su casa y haberse adaptado a su cama nuevamente, Katt decide ir a comenzar con sus visitas diarias a donde Tsunade hasta que Kakashi y Naruto regresen. Un poco antes de la hora de almuerzo se encamina donde la Hokage, dejando a Orion en el departamento para evitar algún posible encuentro con Tonton, supone que en la mañana debe de andar arreglando documentos y viendo el estado de la situación en la que están y no planeaba interrumpir en ese preciso instante.

-Ya volvieron- da como respuesta Tsunade sin levantar la mirada, incluso antes de que Katt abriera la boca para preguntar.

-¿Los dos?- pregunta un tanto desubicada, normalmente nadie le respondía nada si ella no insistía y en esta ocasión ni tuvo que preguntar.

-Si, hace un par de horas- aclara sin quitar la vista de unos documentos, que desde donde está Katt parecerían ser informes médicos e historiales extremadamente antiguos, posiblemente de más de cincuenta años. Katt abandona el edificio casi automáticamente sin decir una palabra más, Tsunade no se veía seria, sino algo mucho peor, extremadamente concentrada en lo que leía.

-Ya volvió…- susurra de pie en la calle dirigiéndose, sin pensarlo mucho, al departamento de Kakashi. Toca levemente la puerta en un comienzo, pero al ver que nadie le abre decide usar su llave y entrar.

El departamento parece haber sido usado recientemente, la ducha aún está húmeda y duda que sea de hace unos días atrás -¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se pregunta impaciente, estaba demasiado ansiosa por verlo, en especial luego de esa fracción de segundo en que lo vio en la entrada de Konoha y no pudo decirle nada.

Sentada en la cama del jonin comienza a golpear constantemente el suelo con su pie, el tiempo parecía pasar más lento mientras se encontraba esperando a que apareciera "Siendo como es quizás salió a conseguir algo que almorzar y es probable que Tsunade no le haya dicho nada de que regresé" se dice a si misma tratando de distraerse del reloj que avanza lentamente. A las dos de la tarde Katt abandona el departamento aún intranquila, hace demasiado que quería verlo y saber que estaba en Konoha sólo la impacientaba más, sin contar cierto temor a que Kakashi aceptara otra misión de inmediato y se volviera a ir "No quiero molestar a Tsunade justo ahora, se nota que está ocupada y sólo estoy siendo paranoica e infantil" piensa aunque sin mayor efecto sobre su cuerpo que continúa con ciertos movimientos que delatan su ansiedad.

Katt regresa a su casa, tiene la esperanza de que tal vez Kakashi haya decidido buscarla si es que está enterado de que regresó, sino de cualquier forma quiere darle de almorzar a su zorro antes de que arrase con los alimentos de la casa y la obligue a comprar más e incluso salir a buscar almuerzo para ella. Cuando regresa nota que el Orion estaba caminando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador con una de sus colas.

-¡Detente!- exclama corriendo hasta llegar junto a su invocación e interponerse entre la comida y él.

-Quiero mi almuerzo- exige el zorro sonriente mientras regresa a su sillón.

-Me siento esclava- murmura desganada al ver la situación en la que está "Debería de dejar que aterrorizara Konoha… al menos así todos sufrirían bajo su pata como yo…"

Las horas pasan y los intentos de Katt por permanecer calmada esperando a ver si Kakashi se aparecía terminan por fallar, tal vez mientras entrenaba con el ermitaño había aprendido a controlarse más en combate, pero en lo que concernía a la vida privada seguía siendo bastante impaciente con lo que era Kakashi. Ella misma no se culpaba mucho, después de todo había pasado más de un año sin verlo y la mayoría de parejas que pasan por eso que ella conocía hablaban bastante seguido por teléfono o Internet, en cambio en su situación pensaba que era completamente justificable su poca paciencia.

-Voy a ver si Kakashi ya regresó a su departamento- avisa antes de salir.

-¿Hay carne guardada?- pregunta Orion.

-Sí

-Entonces puedes irte- añade muy divertido.

-Creo que estás confundiendo roles, tú eres mi invocación- reclama de mala gana.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres la que firmó un contrato medio quemado- ríe aún más divertido.

-¿Y eso qué?- cuestiona intrigada por la mención del contrato en ese momento.

-Yo creo que la parte de lo que yo debía cumplir era la quemada, así que aceptaste un contrato donde yo no tengo que hacer nada por mi parte- explica demasiado divertido.

-¿Eso es broma no?- pregunta un poco espantada, ella no tenía idea que decía el contrato ni mucho menos que había en las zonas quemadas.

-No lo sé, vas a tener que averiguarlo- añade bostezando y acomodándose.

-Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde- advierte antes de salir "Tengo que leer ese contrato… aunque estoy segura de que casi todo era sitio para nombres…"

Katt regresa nuevamente al departamento de Kakashi ahí se vuelve a poner algo nerviosa, realmente desea que esté ahí, no quiere tener que seguir esperando. Lentamente abre la puerta e ingresa, al no verlo en la entrada se dirige al cuarto, el lugar es incluso más chico que su departamento así que no hay mucho en donde buscar.

Y ahí recostado en la cama de su cuarto lo ve. Misma ropa, misma posición relajada de cuando está despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados; el mismo Hatake Kakashi de siempre. Al parecer no la había sentido, al entrar caminando tan despacio no había hecho ruido y con su ventaja natural de no ser sentida había logrado llegar muy cerca de él.

-Kakashi…- susurra acercándose hasta quedar al costado de la cama, por algún extraño motivo la efusividad con que pensaba reaccionaría no salió, lo que vino a ella fueron los recuerdos de todo lo que podría pasar y eso incluía al Kakashi que vio en el futuro triste y solo. Con cuidado extiende su mano hasta tocar el hombro del jonin haciendo que éste abra al instante su ojo.

-Katt…- dice en voz baja Kakashi.

La pelirroja sonríe ampliamente -Supongo que sabías que estaba, no suenas extrañado.

-Hace unas hora Tsunade-sama me lo mencionó- responde sonriéndole sin moverse.

La sonrisa de Katt se queda estática en su rostro, el comentario había sido una suposición, realmente no esperaba que fuera cierto -¿Si sabías que estaba aquí y en lugar de buscarme decidiste venir a dormir?- pregunta sin mover su expresión.

-Estaba cansado y necesitaba pensar- responde tranquilo.

-Debería golpearte- comenta la pelirroja cambiando a una expresión fastidiada.

-No deberías…- interviene.

-¿Por qué no? Yo he estado buscándote cuando me enteré que habías vuelto, llevo horas esperándote- se queja sin levantar la voz, le es un poco difícil enojarse demasiado.

-Pues creo que no me buscaste muy bien- añade sonriendo.

-Quería hablar contigo antes de ir a buscar a Naruto, pero si me lo cruzaba a él primero…- explica desviando levemente la mirada, ella no esperaba ver el mundo de colores alegres cuando volviera a ver a Kakashi, pero tiene tantas cosas en su cabeza que le cuesta demasiado poder llenarse de alegría por el reencuentro.

-¿Vas a hablar con Naruto?- cuestiona seriamente -No es el mejor momento, ahora se está recuperando en el hospital.

-Mientras antes se lo diga mejor…- responde y luego cierra los ojos -Esto no está bien… se supone que deberíamos de estar felices por vernos, no así…

-Eso es tú culpa yo estoy feliz de verte, tú eres la que normalmente lo expresa saltando y haciendo bulla y no lo estás haciendo- aclara un poco divertido.

-Cállate- responde dándole un golpe en el hombro por el comentario. En ese instante Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo -Kagebunshin…- murmura irritada y poniéndose de pie bruscamente "El idiota dejó un Kagebunshin en casa… debe de estar en el hospital, dijo que Naruto no estaba muy bien… si quiere hacer así las cosas no tengo ningún problema, voy a ir a decirle a Naruto y luego hablaré con él"

En el hospital Katt había llegado al cuarto donde le dijeron que se encontraba Naruto, pero lamentablemente la habitación estaba vacía. Las enfermeras se preocuparon un poco, al parecer el estado del muchacho era algo serio como para que se le hubiera ocurrido escaparse, aunque la enfermera que lo había estado atendiendo consideraba que estaba demasiado débil como para haberse movido solo.

-Quizás sus visitas se lo llevaron- asume preocupada la enfermera mientras busca con Katt siguiéndola. Al llegar a un cuarto que asumía vacío eleva un poco la voz -Ustedes dos no pueden estar cambiándolo de cuarto.

-Perdón, es que nos aburrimos del otro- responde Kakashi en su tono habitual.

Cuando la enfermera anota el número de cuarto le indica a Katt que puede pasar si lo desea. La pelirroja asoma la cabeza por la puerta, no puede ver la cama ya que se encuentra con la cortina de separación extendida en el medio, pero si puede ver a Kakashi. Con expresión de pocos amigos le hace una seña con la mano para que salga del cuarto.

-Tú me engañaste- le espeta cuando Kakashi cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-No, había mandado al clon a arreglar unas cosas- responde tranquilamente hasta que exhala pesadamente -No es buena idea que hables con él.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiona bajando la mirada dejando de lado el enojo con Kakashi, en esos momentos tenía demasiados altibajos con sus emociones.

-No sabemos como pueda reaccionar, si se descontrola… y algo como esto podría ocasionarlo- explica bastante serio.

-Tiene que saberlo- insiste levantando la vista hacia el jonin.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene que ser en este instante- continúa, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella sujetándola firmemente.

-Antes tenían excusa para no haberle dicho nada, en cambio ahora… si no se lo dicen realmente sería completamente justificable que se enfade- explica un poco incómoda, ella misma no está tan segura si es una buena idea y detesta estar discutiendo eso con él en lugar de simplemente olvidarse de todo y centrarse en Kakashi por completo, el tenerlo tan cerca, tocándola hacía que su mente batallara entre que era más importante.

-Está durmiendo ahora, podrías despertarlo si quieres.

Katt se aleja un poco de Kakashi y abre levemente la puerta, pero se detiene -¿Con quien más está?- pregunta en voz baja recordando las palabras de la enfermera.

-Si entras puedes ver- responde quieto, sin moverse un centímetro, esperando a ver que es lo que ella planeaba hacer.

Katt comienza a dudarlo y suelta la puerta "Esta dormido y con alguien más… no tiene porque ser en este instante, puedo esperar hasta mañana…" piensa insegura de que hacer y realmente carente del valor para ir a hablarle en ese instante, no esperaba que estando tan cerca le fuera a ser tan difícil y luego siente la mano de Kakashi posarse sobre uno de sus hombros mientras con la otra mano cierra la puerta que ella acaba de abrir levemente.

* * *

La lógica de Orion: a) A las criaturas grandes se les nota. b) A Orion no lo notaron. Entonces se concluye que: c) Orion no es grande. (Katt: eso demuestra que la lógica no necesariamente refleja la realidad ¬¬)

El principio de Shippuden, en el anime ha acabado el periodo de relleno con Sora, justo antes de lo de Asuma, en el manga andamos por el capítulo 412 (¡¡Go Ochocolas!!) ahora en adelante trataré de seguir acorde con algunas cosas pautadas por el manga, pero obviamente no va a quedar igual y aquí se notará más claramente como se arma una línea que va por otra dirección (Aunque conociendo a Kishimoto quizás no me aleje demasiado… feo japonés lee fics xD)

Una misión no muy larga, pero para que se vea un poco a Konohamaru y su equipo, a mi me divirtió xD de paso Tsunade lo quería ocupar un poco para que dejara de pensar en la muerte de su tío y Katt tiene algo que hacer mientras Kakashi regresaba (Naruto recién salió ese día obviamente Kakashi no iba a estar de regreso) En un primer momento si planee una demostración contra Shizune que es de lo poco disponible que había (Cuando Shikamaru deja Konoha en el manga menciona que los otros grupos aún están fuera de Konoha) pero no me anime al final. (Voy como 70-80 episodios del manga detrás de Kishimoto :P)

Modifique mi perfil, vayan a verlo (Sólo hagan clic en el "Ellistriel" de arriba xD) más arreglado, un par de links útiles y otros inútiles (Como mis dibujos sobre el nivel de habilidades de Katt xD)

Primer capítulo de Shippuden (Miren el título xD), sean buenos y dejen reviews con comentarios, quejas, ideas, teorías, etc.


	66. Chapter 66

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 66**

Juntos

* * *

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunta Kakashi luego de salir en silencio del hospital con Katt y haberse alejado un par de cuadras.

La pelirroja se detiene y posa la vista en el shinobi que había dejado de caminar, se siente bastante extraña estando con él luego de tanto tiempo. Una mezcla de sensaciones contrarias se mueven en su interior, la alegría de al fin poder verlo, la frustración por no poder hablar con Naruto incluso cuando Kakashi parecía que iba a dejarla, cólera contra él por no mostrarse más emocionado con su reencuentro y contra ella misma por ser incapaz de simplemente dejar de lado sus problemas por unos momentos para poder abrazarlo, y en especial miedo, miedo por lo que podría ocurrir y las consecuencias que traería.

La mirada de Kakashi continúa puesta sobre Katt, esperando por una respuesta en silencio y sin moverse -Vamos a mi casa- responde finalmente dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. No es justo para ninguno de los dos que su reencuentro sea así, lo mejor es que trate como pueda de actuar lo más natural posible, como si los problemas no estuvieran -¿Aún no has visto a Orion no?- cuestiona tomándolo de la mano, hacer que sus preocupaciones desaparezcan no es algo sencillo, pero puede tratar de hacerlo.

-No, no lo he visto- contesta levemente interesado, tomando el camino a la casa de ella.

x x

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento Katt abre su puerta, aunque la sostiene por unos instantes antes de moverla -No vayas a espantarte- advierte levemente divertida notando que Kakashi parece un poco más curioso de lo que ya estaba.

Al entrar al departamento y prender la luz, la figura del zorro dormido plácidamente a toda su extensión encima del sillón de la sala se hace visible. La cabeza de Orion descansa en un extremo del mueble mientras sus colas caen por el suelo sobrepasando el otro extremo.

Kakashi se queda observando por leves instantes a Orion -¿Ha crecido mucho no?- pregunta Katt cerrando la puerta. Orion levanta la cabeza al sentirlos entrar y los mira muy divertido levantando sus colas y meciéndolas continuamente de lado a lado, quitando cualquier posibilidad de que Kakashi no notara que ahora eran dos.

-Bastante- responde sin quitar la mirada del zorro, al parecer el cambio de tamaño no pasa tan indiferente para él.

-Al menos tú si notas que creció, los grupos con los que me encontré cuando estaba volviendo creo que no se percataron- comenta aliviada de ver que alguien más rompe la irracional idea de su zorro de que no era tan grande.

-Los equipos estaban centrados en localizar a Akatsuki- explica al escucharla -Deben de haberlo visto, pero no le dieron muchas vueltas en su mente a la presencia de Orion, en estos momentos, cuando reciban la orden de regresar posiblemente se den cuenta del detalle- agrega, caminando luego en dirección a la habitación.

Por unos instantes Katt había logrado dejar de lado sus preocupaciones al estar un poco centrada en Orion y como reaccionaría Kakashi, pero la mención de Akatsuki de parte de él sólo trajo de vuelta el remolino de problemas que no paraban de moverse por su cabeza, en especial la imagen de Itachi y Kisame dirigiéndose hacía donde el ermitaño. Al darse cuenta que el jonin se estaba alejando comienza a ir detrás de él, pensando que tan acertado sería contarle todo lo que no había podido en ese tiempo, se sentía extraña al tener a Neji más informado sobre todo eso que a su prometido.

Al entrar a su habitación nota que Kakashi se estaba terminando de recostar, había dejado a un lado su bandana y chaleco. Se le veía cansado, no había pasado mucho desde que regresó de su misión, un buen par de horas, pero considerando que debía de haber ido a enfrentarse a un grupo de Akatsuki era muy probable que estuviera bastante drenado por la batalla.

Al notar que ningún cuerpo lo acompañaba luego de unos minutos de haber estado sobre la cama, Kakashi abre su ojo, en busca de la pelirroja que normalmente ya estaría a su costado -¿No vienes?- pregunta mirándola, Katt se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto, levemente recostada contra el marco de la puerta, decidiendo si debía de contarle o no "Decirle lo que me ha estado pasando era otra cosa que quería hacer aparte de hablar con Naruto" medita, un poco insegura sobre si Kakashi se guardaría la información o le informaría a Tsunade lo que ella le contara.

La kunoichi sonríe levemente y se acerca mientras se quita las botas, luego se acomoda al costado de él colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos por unos instantes esbozando una sonrisa mucho más marcada al sentir como él la rodea con su brazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba poder estar así, tranquila a su costado, sintiéndolo respirar y las leves caricias que le daba en donde descansaba su mano.

Lamentablemente a pesar de estar como había querido, tenía demasiadas cosas no solucionadas que le impedían disfrutar el momento al máximo, primero no había tenido su reencuentro como hubiera deseado, segundo no había podido hablar con Naruto, tercero quería hablar con Kakashi y el cuarto era el peor de todos, aunque estaba consiente que ese era un punto a largo plazo, impedir que ese futuro horrible llegara a suceder a todo su potencial, pararlo probablemente era imposible, pero al menos esperaba que la situación para ella y Kakashi no llegara a una como la que vio en sus pequeños viajes.

Con varios minutos ya tranquila junto a él toma algo de aire para romper ese agradable silencio, ya después podría regresar a ese estado, que con una pareja como Kakashi al estar descansando el silencio no era algo tan complicado de obtener -Kakashi- llama suavemente abriendo los ojos, pero sin moverse. Un leve sonido proveniente de él muestra que o está dormido y que al parecer la está escuchando -Si yo te contara algo importante, ¿no se lo contarías a nadie no?

-¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa?- cuestiona sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-No, ni Tsunade.

-Si me especificas que no quieres que nadie se entere no se lo contaría a nadie- responde con cierto aire de curiosidad.

La pelirroja levanta un poco la cabeza y gira el rostro para dirigir su mirada hacía Kakashi, por unos instantes duda un poco de su palabra, sabe que es muy probable que el jonin considere que la información deba de ser entregada a la Hokage "Pero ella misma no quiso que le explicara que me había ocurrido cuando regresé de ese espantoso inicio de combate" piensa dudando que Tsunade quiera tener la información "Aunque eso no quita que él la obligue a que le escuche" medita un poco más "Dice que no va a mencionar nada, no creo que me esté mintiendo, pero tiene que haber algún truco, dudo que cuando me escuche se quede sin hacer nada… por más que probablemente se quede tirado en la cama por ahora"

Kakashi por su lado se encuentra aún en silencio, simplemente esperando a ver que es lo que ella desea contarle que obviamente no quiere que él divulgue. La pelirroja se mantiene con dudas durante uno momentos, pero sabe que tarde o temprano va a contarle y mejor ahora que puede especificar que no diga nada que en algún momento donde él use de excusa que ella no le dijo que era algo que debía callarse.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuve en una misión con Kurenai y de la nada parecía que acababa donde Kisame no?- cuestiona luego de unos momentos en los que se planteaba como explicarle sin enredarlo demasiado.

-Si- contesta un poco serio.

-Tuve algo similar durante el tiempo que tú no estabas y antes de irme a entrenar donde el ermitaño- aclara para que el ninja tenga una idea básica sobre que es lo que desea contarle -Es un poco complicado de explicar… quisiera poder hacerlo bien, pero yo misma estoy un poco confusa con como se dieron las cosas.

-Trata- interviene mirándola un poco más tranquilo.

-Recuerdas que Tsunade te mandó a una misión cerca de la villa, a revisar un portal- comienza dirigiéndole la mirada y notando que no parecía dispuesto a responder eso -El templo donde se encontraba el contrato con los dragones- añade provocando un interés grande en el jonin -Esta es la parte más complicada y necesito que simplemente escuches, cuando acabe si vas a entender aunque al comienzo pueda parecer que estoy hablando incongruencias.

Kakashi asiente levemente con la cabeza -Y esto supongo que va en lo que no quieres que le cuente a nadie- comenta acomodándose un poco en la cama y pasar de una posición horizontal a estar sentado.

-A nadie- confirma imitándolo y cruzando las piernas -Te lo voy a resumir un poco, ya que algunas cosas ya no tienen mayor importancia- aclara antes de comenzar a explicarle -Yo te seguí a esa misión y parece que firmé un contrato con los dragones al tocar el libro que se encontraba dentro del portal, todo estaba bien los primeros días, hasta que te fuiste de Konoha a investigar un ataque ocurrido en una villa, a la mañana siguiente de eso tenía un dragón adornando el techo del edificio, diciendo que tenía que pelear con él para demostrar que era digna de invocarlo- comienza a explicar, luego continuando con un resumen de la pelea que se dio ahí y de cómo ella fue a buscarlo y él la acabó lanzando por un portal que abrió con su mangekyou luego de entablar una corta charla con el dragón y de ver cual era la mejor solución para el problema -Ahí acabé quince años en el futuro, el portal se abre en ese lapso y tenía que ir a borrar mi nombre para que no sucediera nada.

Kakashi parecía estar atento, la descripción del templo que dio Katt era bastante exacta así que al menos sabía que ella había estado ahí por lo que aunque lo que decía no parecía tener mucho sentido no estaba inventándolo. Katt continúa narrando lo ocurrido, como lo vio a él, aunque por el momento obvia mencionar que se había vuelto el sexto Hokage.

Para cuando termina puede notar como la mirada de Kakashi denota que se había tomado bastante en serio la historia, y no era algo tan extraño considerando como fue el final de todo eso, el hecho de que supiera como hacerle esa agradable cena con cosas que le gustaban parece que siempre le dio algo de curiosidad y con esto tenía una respuesta bastante convincente -Eso no es más que el comienzo- advierte al finalizar esa parte de la historia sonriendo débilmente, lo que más le molestaba no era eso exactamente -Un par de semanas antes de irme ocurrió otro evento similar…- inicia a hablar nuevamente -Fue luego de que estuviera tratando de leer mi expediente y acabara sin poder ver por un genjutsu, de un momento a otro luego de sentirme extraña pude abrir los ojos y ver, pero ya no estaba en Konoha, sino en las afueras- explica tomando algo de aire antes de iniciar a contar lo que logró ver del comienzo de ese combate, mientras Kakashi escuchaba parecía tornarse más serio cada vez, en especial al escuchar el estado en el que parecía estar Naruto -Después de eso Neji aceptó ayudarme un poco con mi chakra y fue ahí que conocí cara a cara a la dueña del Orion intermedio que andaba con Kisame y que vi en la misión con Kurenai- continúa, sin darle mucha oportunidad a Kakashi de tratar de preguntar algo, pero obviando el detalle de su situación con Neji, él no tenía porque enterarse, además eran un asunto que el Hyuuga debía de dar su visto bueno si ella planeaba contarlo, era algo de los dos y no sólo de ella para estar hablándolo.

La conversación continúa expandiéndose a lo que estuvo conversando con ella misma y la noticia de cómo la mayor de las tres había muerto y el horrible resultado de esa pelea, muchos ninjas muertos, con los seis que habían combatido incluidos. Otra revelación que le da es sobre la visita anterior de la mayor de las tres, cuando luego de regresar del examen chunin de la aldea del grass ella había estado ahí disfrazada de ANBU y como era responsable de las misteriosas desapariciones de Orion cuando se le des-invocaba.

-Y creo que eso es todo- concluye tratando de sonreír un poco aunque el haber tenido que recordar todo eso no era algo de su agrado -Hay cosas que simplemente no recuerdo detalles que luego de tanto tiempo no puedo recordar.

-¿Neji sabe todo esto?- cuestiona un tanto preocupado -Es demasiado para que logre estar tranquilo.

-Sabe un poco, como estaba con él cuando ocurrió, no tuve muchas opciones, además tenía que hablar con alguien o iba a explotar… supongo que habrás notado que comenzó a entrenar más de lo habitual- responde sonriendo un poco al pensar el muchacho que a pesar de todo había cumplido con no mencionar nada, si Kakashi no sabía dudaba que Neji hubiera hablado.

-No sirve que le des muchas vueltas al asunto- interviene luego de unos momentos -Son cosas que no van a ocurrir, por lo mismo que has dicho ya ha habido cambios.

-Algunos, pero… yo no quiero irme de Konoha y no planeo hacerlo, pero…- interviene bajando un poco la mirada si había algo en que sus 'hermanas mayores' parecían haber estado de acuerdo era en aceptar los ojos de Itachi y eso era algo que ella no deseaba hacer, pero la misma naturaleza de cómo todo se estaba moviendo parecía exigir ese cambio.

-No lo hagas simplemente, quédate en Konoha- interrumpe Kakashi sonriéndole levemente y colocando una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

-No es algo tan simple… los ojos de Itachi… las otras dos los aceptaron- menciona acercándose a él y acomodándose contra su pecho -Hay algo más que no te he dicho, aunque no tiene una relación directa con esto… es sobre lo que ocurrió en Ame.

-Ame…- repite lentamente Kakashi recordando el pequeño incidente que los separó por unos días cuando estaban infiltrados.

-Yo si recuerdo como salí de ahí, no se supone que debería decírtelo, pero… no tiene mucho sentido que no te lo diga mientras no se lo digas a nadie más- dice sintiendo como Kakashi asiente levemente -Itachi y Kisame fueron quienes me sacaron de ahí- explica levemente sin dar mayores datos de cómo fue su corta estadía con ellos.

Kakashi parece encontrarse bastante confundido con lo que acababa de escuchar, no comprende las intenciones del Uchiha, y eso sumado a como se supone serán los ojos de Katt no es algo que le agrade mucho. La pelirroja se apoya fuertemente contra el pecho de él, tiene demasiadas cosas encima que no es capaz de resolver o comprender -No quiero los ojos de Itachi- murmura hasta que siente como Kakashi se mueve levemente, al subir la vista ve como el jonin se encuentra observando con curiosidad la puerta del cuarto como si hubiera escuchado algo -¿Pasa algo?

-No, Orion estaba haciendo ruido- responde colocando su mano sobre el cabello de ella y acariciándola suavemente -No tienes que hacer nada de eso ni seguir los pasos de ellas- comenta sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Me preocupa más que tú no hagas lo que se supone deberías de hacer… si yo me quedo contigo no sé si realmente tomes al lugar que deberías- murmura un tanto preocupada, sabe que el destino de Tsunade parece ya estar sellado por una de sus técnicas y con eso Konoha se quedaría en la mitad de una guerra sin un líder -Vas a ser alguien importante.

-Yo no quiero ser alguien importante- responde luego de un periodo de silencio quizás intuyendo un poco a que se refería ella -Ahora deja todo esto, mejor descansa, tienes demasiado en la cabeza.

Katt deja escapar un suspiro y cierra los ojos acurrucándose junto a él. Estar recostada usando a Kakashi como almohadón era algo cómodo para ella, le gustaba el calor que generaba, el ritmo de su pecho mientras respiraba y el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, pero además de eso había otra cosa que la tranquilizaba y que recién luego de tanto tiempo separados notó; el olor de Kakashi, era algo que ahora que se había vuelto a juntar con él había logrado percatarse "Huele a Kakashi" piensa sonriente un tanto extrañada por ser capaz de reconocerlo. Luego de un rato en silencio y calma abre los ojos y nota el pequeño objeto brillante que adornaba su mano izquierda, haciendo que recuerde ciertas dudas y curiosidades que tenía respecto a la ayuda que Kakashi obtuvo de Asuma, estaba segura que ese jonin lo había aconsejado.

-Y… ¿Desde hace cuanto lo tenías comprado?- pregunta sin dejar de mirar el pequeño objeto brillante que lleva en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiona volviendo la atención a la pelirroja.

-El anillo- aclara sonriendo levemente y abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

-No lo sé- responde en su usual tono distraído, al parecer ya algo recuperado de la historia que acababa de escuchar momentos atrás, o al menos ya la había procesado lo suficiente como para controlar su actitud y retomar la apariencia pasiva de siempre -Ya ha pasado más de un año al menos, no lo recuerdo.

-¿No vas a decirme?- insiste un poco divertida tomando una actitud un poco juguetona al borrarse de la cabeza la masa de problemas y cambiarlos por centrarse en algo que la alegraba mucho -Sé que Asuma te ayudó- añade alegremente hasta que nota un cambio brusco en la respiración de Kakashi "Supongo que eso lo confirma" piensa para sus adentros -Aunque creo que no hiciste lo que él te dijo, al menos no igual, me preguntó para cuando era la boda y como le dije que no teníamos fecha y te habías ido a entrenar se extrañó, pensaba que iba a ser pronto- explica notando que el cambio en Kakashi continúa, no ha sido cosa de un segundo, casi imperceptible, como normalmente ocurría cuando acertaba en algo.

-¿Hablaste con Asuma?- pregunta en voz baja, con la mirada levemente perdida en el techo de la habitación luego de unos instantes en silencio.

-Si, un poco antes de irme me lo crucé, no quiso decirme nada cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y se escapó- responde sonriente recordando el encuentro con él jonin -Fui a buscarlo a su casa para ver si lograba que me contara, pero Konohamaru apareció, hizo demasiada bulla y Asuma volvió a escaparse antes de que lograra llegar a su casa. Aún tengo que tratar de hacer que hable- añade sonriendo.

-Asuma está muerto- suelta sin mayor tacto y sin añadir ninguna explicación de su parte. Mantiene la mirada en dirección a la pared del frente con su ojo medio cerrado como si estuviera envuelto en sus pensamientos.

Katt se queda quieta y en silencio por unos instantes, la noticia había llegado a ella de manera brusca además de totalmente inesperado -¿Cómo…?- pregunta cuando logra procesar bien lo que acababa de escuchar, la muerte del jonin no es algo que la golpeara demasiado, era algo triste, pero nunca se relacionó demasiado con él como para que le chocara directamente, pero lo que si hacía que se tensara era el hecho mismo de lo ocurrido. Las catástrofes como la que ella sabe podrían venir normalmente empiezan de a pocos y Asuma podría ser el inicio de todo.

-Akatsuki…dos de sus miembros- responde luego de unos segundos en los que se mantiene quieto -Atacaron dentro del país del fuego y varios grupos salieron a buscarlos, Asuma no sobrevivió el primer encuentro contra ellos- continúa sin llegar a posar la mirada en ella y acercándola ligeramente más a él pero cesando cualquier caricia -Cuando me viste en la entrada estaba yendo para encontrar a los dos miembros de Akatsuki, el equipo de Naruto fue enviado como refuerzo.

-¿No fue Itachi no?- pregunta sin pensarlo mucho, está casi segura que Kisame y el Uchiha no tenían nada que ver en ese asunto, pero la forma en la que la Katt del futuro se había expresado con respecto a Itachi y el hecho de que ella llevaba sus ojos hacían que tuviera cierta preocupación con el destino del muchacho, más considerando que él y Kisame fueron quienes la sacaron de Ame.

-No, a uno de ellos ya lo conocías, era el compañero de Ryoko- aclara el jonin ahora dirigiéndole la mirada, hacía mucho tiempo que el nombre del difunto lector de mentes no era pronunciado cerca de ella. Kakashi se muestra algo atento, al parecer la mención de Itachi no ha pasado por alto para él.

-¿El hombre de los ojos verdes?- cuestiona al recordar la vez en que al parecer terminó raptada por un corto lapso de tiempo para ser intercambiada por Leiko.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza lentamente -Él y otro que dudo mucho que conozcas.

Katt desvía la mirada por unos instantes y luego la redirige hacía el jonin. De lo poco que habló con Asuma antes de irse a entrenar, Katt había estado segura de algo, él y Kakashi eran por lo menos muy buenos compañeros, la palabra amigo no distaba de lo que creía eran esos dos. Kakashi era un hombre bastante cerrado, por lo que esa ayuda que Asuma le brindó para preparar el día en que le propuso matrimonio, y los mismos comentarios del Sarutobi implicaban que habían hablado, no era que Kakashi simplemente le preguntó algo, recibió una respuesta corta y se fue. La imagen del lugar donde le propuso matrimonio viene a su mente, esa piedra negra donde, según él, acababa toda la gente que él estimaba "Ahora Asuma también está ahí" piensa mientras trata de evitar relacionar esa muerte con lo que se supone vendrá, esas cosas debían ocurrir más de diez años en el futuro, la idea de que empezarán desde ese momento era algo que no deseaba tener en su mente, más de diez años en guerra era algo que no quería imaginar.

-Kakashi…- llama suavemente sin saber muy bien que decir, está segura que esa muerte debe de haberlo golpeado un poco y obviamente hablar del tema lo tensaba.

-Ya es tarde- interrumpe con una mirada distante antes de darle tiempo para que decidiera continuar hablándole rodeándola firmemente con los brazos y colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabello acercándola hacía su pecho, impidiendo que continúe mirándolo.

x x

La luz del sol ingresa al cuarto, acompañada de los cantos de las aves provocando que Katt abra lentamente los ojos. Se encuentra junto a Kakashi que parece aún estar dormido "No puedo quejarme por lo mal de nuestro reencuentro… ni él ni yo estamos del mejor humor…" se dice a si misma contemplando al jonin que tenía al costado, está segura que ese leve cambio en la ya poca efusividad que normalmente tenía tiene sus raíces en la muerte de Asuma, aunque con lo cerrado que es él no es algo tan sencillo de afirmar "Yo por mi lado tengo que hablar con Naruto, mientras antes mejor" se dice a si misma tomando algo de aire, sabe que no va a ser algo sencillo, la misma complejidad de cómo es su relación hace el asunto demasiado complicado para ser explicado de prisa y si Naruto llegara a alterarse no va a tener tiempo de hablar lo suficiente como para que entienda.

-¿Vas a ir a hablar con Naruto?- siente que cuestiona la voz de su zorro desde la puerta del cuarto.

-Sí- responde sentándose en la cama para poder verlo bien -Mientras antes lo haga mejor, aunque no tengo idea si esté despierto o no.

-No deberías- interviene la voz de Kakashi abriendo lentamente su ojo -No tienes porque apresurarte tanto, dale tiempo para que se recupere.

-No voy a sacarlo para que se mueva, simplemente quiero hablarle y sacarme de encima esto…

-No tienes idea como se lo vaya a tomar- insiste Kakashi sentándose en la cama también y desviando su mirada hacia el zorro -¿Y tú por qué quieres que le diga?

-Es lo mejor- afirma el Orion dando un bostezo y saliendo del cuarto.

Katt observa a Kakashi, el jonin se ve levemente pensativo y con la mirada puesta en donde se encontraba el zorro unos segundos antes -Voy a hacer el desayuno, de ahí voy a ir a ver a Naruto- comenta la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, dejando a Kakashi en el cuarto.

Al terminar de desayunar y arreglar levemente el departamento Katt nota como Kakashi se queda sentado en el sillón pequeño de la sala mientras que Orion en el grande -Voy a ir al hospital- informa dirigiéndose a la puerta y notando que Kakashi no se movía -¿No vas a impedírmelo?- cuestiona extrañada.

-No, voy a quedarme aquí- responde sin quitar la mirada de su lectura. Katt observa a la pareja poco usual que tiene al frente, está segura de que el ninja y el zorro van a hablar, pero si se queda para escuchar jamás va a poder hablar con su hermano.

x x

En el hospital se dirige a la habitación de Naruto, decidida a hablar con él. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta duda por unos instantes, no está muy segura de cómo debería comenzar a explicarle las cosas "Quizás debería explicarle mi historia primero sin mencionar que es mi hermano, así va a poder entender un poco mejor las cosas sin la idea de haber ganado una hermana le este rondando por la cabeza" Al decidirse al tocar la puerta un hombre alto de cabello blanco y largo aparece abriéndola.

-Jiraiya…- murmura Katt al verlo de pie en frente de ella "Supongo que él era quien estaba con Naruto cuando Kakashi se fue conmigo"

-Hola, hace mucho que no te veía- saluda sin moverse un centímetro de la puerta, incluso acomodándose bien en el marco para impedir que alguien entrara.

-¿Naruto está despierto?- cuestiona al notar que el sannin no se movía un centímetro "No me digan que él también está del lado 'No hables con Naruto'" se queja internamente.

-No, quedó en mal estado luego de la pelea y gastó una cantidad excesiva de chakra así que estará inconsciente por unos días- responde -Quizás luego puedas verlo- añade cerrando levemente la puerta antes de despedirse -Tengo que regresar a cuidarlo.

Katt se queda mirando la puerta del cuarto, pasar a Jiraiya no sería algo sencillo e incluso aunque lo hiciera Naruto está dormido así que no habría mucho caso para tratar una maniobra en contra del sannin. Rendida y sin muchas opciones la pelirroja retorna a su departamento "Con suerte Kakashi y Orion no han hablado demasiado" se dice a si misma con la esperanza de encontrarlos a la mitad de su conversación, está segura que esos dos van a hablar "Aunque claro… sacarle cosas al zorro tiene su precio"

-Volviste rápido- saluda Kakashi al sentirla entrar, no pareciera como si hubiera estado hablando con el zorro en esos momentos.

-¿Sabías que Jiraiya estaba ahí?

-Sí- responde sonriendo ampliamente, al parecer la dejó salir a tratar de ver a Naruto porque sabía que no iba a poder hablar con él.

Katt se acerca hasta donde estaba él, y se sienta sobre sus piernas a la vez que él guarda su libro. Ella se queda observándolo un poco fastidiada por no poder hablar con Naruto -Se supone que somos una pareja, deberías de apoyarme- le reclama cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo creo que no deberías de decirle- replica sonriente -Deberías de apoyarme- imita sonriéndole.

-No es lo mismo- se queja -Tú no quieres que hable con él por una posible reacción que tenga, Naruto podría desde alegrarse hasta enojarse.

-Por eso, no sabemos como va a reaccionar, podría ser peligroso y si algo ocurriera el final de Konoha se adelantaría muchísimo.

-¿Y si no?- pregunta de mala gana -Y si simplemente se lo toma bien, Naruto tiene derecho a saber, antes tenían excusa, cuando se enteraron él no estaba en Konoha y este tiempo en el que él había estado yo estaba entrenando ¿Ahora cuál va a ser su excusa?

-No es buena idea Katt, eso es todo… sería muy peligroso.

-Mira, sino se lo digo yo y ustedes están tan cerrados con que no se lo diga, alguien más lo va a hacer- explica desviando la mirada provocando cierta curiosidad en Kakashi -Hay alguien que sabe que dudo que tenga muchas ganas de hacer lo que Tsunade considere mejor- explica sujetando su hombro derecho y quitando el pequeño vendaje que llevaba ahí mostrando el tatuaje ANBU y provocando que los ojos de Kakashi se claven en la pequeña imagen roja.

-¿Cómo…?- cuestiona en voz baja.

-Danzou… él sabe de quien soy hija y estoy segura que también sabe de Naruto- explica volviendo a cubrir el tatuaje -Estoy segura que él va a estar bastante contento de hablar si yo no lo hago… si él lo hace antes podría decir cualquier cosa…

-No lo va a hacer, no arriesgaría Konoha aunque el molestar a Tsunade-sama pueda serle atrayente- responde suspirando profundamente -Creo que voy a tener que ir a leer tu expediente y ver como es que te metiste en este problema- añade colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Katt.

-¿Cómo crees que cumplí el requisito del ermitaño para entrenar con él?- dice sonriendo levemente y notando que el jonin no parecía que iba a ahondar más en el tema, al parecer no deseaba expandirse en ese tipo de conversaciones.

x x

Esa noche Kakashi decide hacer la cena, cosa que alegra a Katt, que puede dedicarse a estar con él sin tener que descuidar lo que hace por tratar de captar su atención, ese libro nuevo lo tenía bastante sumergido en su lectura. Con Kakashi cocinando y sin el libro de por medio la pelirroja podía disfrutar el centrarse completamente en él sin estar cuidando que el jonin se pusiera a leer.

Cuando la cena esta servida Orion entra a la cocina -¿Qué preparaste Hatake?- cuestiona olfateando el aire mientras con la mirada busca la olla donde ahora come.

Kakashi posa la mirada en el zorro, era primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido y esa actitud parecía llamarle un poco la atención al jonin -No le hagas mucho caso- interviene Katt al ver la expresión de Kakashi -Ya no es un lindo cachorrito- agrega en un tono dramático.

-No soy cachorro, pero aún soy lindo- aclara Orion llevándose sus alimentos.

Luego de la cena, antes de ir a la cama Katt revisa que su zorro se encuentre realmente en la casa, no quiere a Orion suelto por Konoha mientras ella duerme. La invocación permanece cómodamente recostada en el sillón, al parecer el mueble se amolda muy bien a su nuevo tamaño. La pelirroja sonríe al verlo hasta que nota un objeto blanco en el suelo. Al recogerlo nota que es una máscara ANBU algo babeada.

-Orion… ¿qué es esto?- cuestiona levantando con los dedos el objeto.

-Es mío- responde sonriente sujetándola con su boca y colocándola entre sus atas -Es mi juguete.

Katt lo observa con dudas, no sabe si la invocación robó la máscara o se terminó almorzando algún pobre ANBU de los que según Neji rondaban la casa y ella ni había notado "Bueno… esos eran de Danzou" se dice a si misma mientras se retira a la habitación en donde se encuentra Kakashi.

Al recostarse junto al jonin se acurruca junto a él abrazándolo fuertemente notando que Kakashi sólo la rodea con el brazo y cierra los ojos. La situación no le agrada mucho a Katt, no esperaba encontrarse con él en ninguna situación eufórica llena de alegría que acabara con ellos en alguna de esas noches en que podían estar lo suficientemente conectados como para tener relaciones. Ella misma cuando lo vio no fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, deseaba estar con él, pero no de esa forma, quería que hablaran y simplemente descasar uno junto al otro, el problema es que para el momento en donde estaba Katt preferiría si pudieran ir más lejos de simplemente estar juntos "Ha pasado más de un año" se dice a si misma un poco incómoda "No debería de estar molestándolo con esto, pero…" piensa recordando que la muerte de Asuma había sido una semana antes o menos, de que ella llegara.

Katt se levanta un poco y rueda para quedar encima de Kakashi haciendo que él abra el ojo y la observe sin decir nada o moverse. La kunoichi retira la máscara y se acerca para darle un beso, cosa que él no se resiste e incluso devuelve cuando siente los labios de ella sobre los de él.

Al notar que no la ha alejado Katt sonríe levemente al separarse de él y se endereza sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras con sus manos trata de quitarse la parte superior de su pijama. Antes de poder hacerlo, las manos de Kakashi la detienen. El jonin hala a Katt hacía él mientras se gira hacía un costado haciendo que la pelirroja caiga sobre la cama un poco confundida.

-Duerme- dice dándole un beso y abrazándola fuertemente contra él cortando cualquier intento de hacer otra cosa que no sea descansar y dejando a Katt bastante confundida y frustrada con el corte tan tajante y rápido a su intento.

x x

Cuando amanece Katt se despierta aún entre los brazos de Kakashi un poco resentida por la noche anterior, le incomoda mucho que sus interacciones no hayan ido más allá que una pareja de enamorados asustados con que los encuentren demasiado cerca. Sabe que debe de estar teniendo sus propios problemas asimilando el tener que seguir agregando gente a su lista de muertos, pero a pesar de eso él no debería de simplemente aislarse de ella "Luego veré como arreglo esto, primero quiero asegurarme que Naruto me escuche en cuanto se despierte" piensa librándose del abrazo del jonin que se despierta al sentir que queda solo.

-¿Vas a seguir yendo al hospital?- cuestiona medio adormecido -Deberías esperar.

-Quiero asegurarme que no se haya despertado- responde tratando de no descargarle el enojo que tenía por como simplemente ignoró sus avances "No ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he podido hablar seriamente con él sobre lo de Asuma, no tiene mayor sentido que me lo tome tan personal, lo está resolviendo a su ritmo…" trata de convencerse mientras se alista.

Al llegar al hospital Katt nota que junto con ella llega el hombre que vio había salido con el equipo de Naruto, un hombre de ojos extraños. Al cruzar miradas el hombre parece sorprenderse un poco de verla y la saluda nerviosamente antes de acelerar el paso en dirección al cuarto de Naruto mientras pareciera estar vigilando las cercanías.

Al seguirlo Katt ve como parece que está cambiando de guardia con Jiraiya "¿Y ese quien se supone que es? obviamente sabe algo…" piensa extrañada notando que jamás lo había visto antes "No me gusta cuando saben de mi y yo no sé de ellos" se queja mentalmente viendo como el sannin se aleja y el otro hombre ingresa al cuarto.

Al acercarse a la puerta siente un gran silencio, dudaba mucho que Naruto estuviera consiente, el muchacho siempre había sido ruidoso. Un par de voces que mencionan a Naruto llaman su atención y hacen que se aleje un poco de la puerta ocultándose en otro cuarto. Por la puerta entre abierta nota que se trataba de Ino y del muchacho pálido "No le reconocí la voz a la rubia" piensa atenta mientras observa como la pareja toca la puerta de la habitación.

-Espero que ya esté despierto- se escucha decir a Ino un tanto preocupada -No quiero perturbarlo mucho si aún está mal.

-Las visitas de amigos sirven para subirle los ánimos a una persona que se encuentra mal- interviene Sai con una sonrisa un tanto extraña mientras levanta levemente un libro -Seguramente se alegrará.

En ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver al ninja de los ojos extraños -Ino, Sai…

-¿Naruto ya se ha despertado?- pregunta la rubia un tanto ilusionada.

-Aún no- responde -Aunque si desean pueden entrar a verlo unos instantes- añade dando un paso al costado.

La puerta se cierra luego de que los ninjas ingresan a la habitación, haciendo que una leve sonrisa se dibuje en el rostro de Katt "Con él al menos voy a poder entrar a ver a Naruto" piensa, a diferencia de Jiraiya o Kakashi ese hombre iba a tener un poco más difícil el impedir que entrara a verlo, en especial luego de dejar pasar a esos dos.

Quince minutos después, luego de asegurarse que Ino y su acompañante se marcharan, Katt se dirige a la puerta y la toca levemente, esperando con una sonrisa. Al abrirse la puerta el ninja parece sorprenderse un poco, aunque luego la observa más tranquilo.

-Hola- saluda la pelirroja -¿Naruto ya despertó?

-No, aun no- responde sin soltar la puerta, aunque sin tomar una actitud como la de Jiraiya.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunta sonriente y al notar la expresión del ninja agrega -Ino me comentó que lo vio.

El hombre parece dudar por unos instantes, pero luego deja que pase al cuarto. La habitación no tiene nada de especial, es como todas las de ese hospital, aunque al llegar a la cama de Naruto nota que hay un buen par de flores y cestos con frutas cerca de él. El muchacho se encuentra dormido boca arriba con un yeso bastante grueso cubriéndole uno de sus brazos, aunque su rostro se encuentra calmado, al parecer está profundamente dormido.

"No creo que pueda hablar con él ahora" piensa sonriendo levemente un poco aliviada de ver que el estado en que se encontraba no parecía ser tan grave como ella se lo había imaginado "Sólo parece ser un brazo y probablemente el cansancio por la pelea"

-¿Conoces a Naruto?- escucha que pregunta el ninja.

-Sí, sólo que no lo veo hace mucho, desde que se fue con Jiraiya- responde Katt prestándole algo de interés al hombre -¿Y tú eres?

-Cierto, discúlpame, me llamo Yamato y soy el actual capitán del equipo en el que se encuentra Naruto- se presenta sonriéndole -¿Estuviste fuera de Konoha no es así?

-Entrenando…- responde -¿Tienes idea cuando despierte?

-En estos días, no debe de tardar mucho- contesta dudando un poco que tan buena idea era informar sobre eso. Al cabo de unos diez minutos la kunoichi se despide y se retira de la habitación.

Katt espera en el hospital, desea hablar con Jiraiya y sabe que va a regresar o es él o Kakashi, pero sabe que no van a dejar completamente solo a Naruto, no quieren arriesgarse a que él despierte y ella le cuente todo. Luego de unas tres horas de espera la amplia figura del sannin ingresa al hospital posando los ojos en la llamativa cabellera de la kunoichi.

-Jiraiya- saluda poniéndose de pie y acercándosele.

-Katt ¿De visita?- pregunta alegremente mientras su mirada se desvía momentáneamente a una joven enfermera que pasaba hablando en voz baja con una amiga.

-Sí, aunque quería hablar contigo- responde notando como el ninja continúa avanzando.

-¿Sobre?- cuestiona riendo un poco y sacando una libreta de notas apuntando algo en ella, mirando por breves instantes hacia atrás, a donde a lo lejos se veía a la enfermera secreteándose con una amiga.

-El cuarto Hokage- aclara hasta que llegan a la puerta del cuarto de Naruto siguiendo al sannin que ingresa sin tocar.

-Yo me encargo ahora- dice cuando cruza miradas con Yamato -No hay problema, ya descansé.

Ambos ingresan al cuarto mientras que Yamato se retira observando atento a Katt. Jiraiya se sienta en el borde de la ventana del cuarto mientras que Katt en una de las sillas al pie de la cama. Ambos se encuentran en silencio hasta que el sannin saca una especie de larga vista y se dedica a observar por la ventana mientras ríe a momentos "Esto es extraño, aunque sea mi hermano y quiera contárselo… no creo que me sienta como debería sentirme con él… me preocupa un poco que haya estado peleando, pero no más que me preocuparía por otra persona… supongo que eso lo ganaré con el tiempo" se dice a si misma un poco incómoda por no saber muy bien si estaba sintiéndose como debería estar acorde a la situación, su nulo conocimiento en relaciones fraternales hace que le sea difícil notar si está actuando bien considerando que deseaba contarle que eran familia. Las risas algo ahogadas de Jiraiya y los constantes murmullos la sacan de su mente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta intrigada la kunoichi al notar lo divertido y entretenido que parecía estar Jiraiya.

-Recolectando información para mi próximo libro- responde alegremente anotando de vez en cuando algunas cosas.

-Cierto… ese libro tuyo ocasiona que Kakashi me ignore mucho- comenta visualizando el objeto de portada verde en su mente "Y ahora tiene uno nuevo…"

Jiraiya gira levemente la cabeza y la observa -¿Y cuales son tus intenciones con Kakashi?- pregunta con un dejo de interés, pero sin despegar su mirada por completo de su 'recopilación de datos'.

-Vamos a casarnos- responde extremadamente feliz, a pesar de su reciente lejanía la idea de casarse con él continúa llenándola de alegría hasta que unas risas de parte de Jiraiya hacen que regrese a la realidad, el ninja continúa mirando por la ventana y por las cosas que murmura parece estar mirando jovencitas -Cambiando de tema- interrumpe un poco más seria -Quiero que me cuentes sobre Minato, sé que tú debes de haber estado en Konoha cuando él estaba vivo.

-No hay mucho que contar de Minato, si te acercas puedes verlo en la montaña- contesta sin desviar la mirada de su trabajo de recopilación de datos ni restarle un gramo de alegría a su extensa sonrisa -Mira, sólo tienes que contar desde la izquierda hasta el cuarto rostro y lo podrás ver- indica señalando con un movimiento con su mano.

-¿Y Kushina?- añade al notar que no planeaba hablarle de Minato -¿La conociste?

-Kushina era una muchacha especial… terca, algo imprudente… extremadamente terca- responde meditando unos momentos lo que respondía, pero se detiene al ver como Katt se acerca a Naruto -No va a levantarse aún.

En ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abre e ingresa Kakashi -Hola- saluda alegremente al verlos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Jiraiya -Aún no te toca.

-Lo sé, pero como Katt no regresaba asumí que estaría por acá. Como no volvías almorcé, le di de comer a Orion y luego salí a buscarte- contesta sentándose junto a ella luego de terminar de explicar su presencia a Jiraiya –Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que regrese Yamato.

-Bueno- responde Jiraiya guardando su larga vista y retirándose lentamente, pero acelera el paso cuando una enfermera pasa por en frente del cuarto llevando una bandeja con alimentos, el sannin va detrás de la muchacha sacando su libreta de apuntes, al parecer muy emocionado al reconocer que se trataba de la muchachita anterior, por algún motivo lo que ella hacía parecía captar su atención.

Katt se queda en silencio junto con Kakashi "Se comporta normal… al menos hasta antes de que trate de acercarme demasiado" piensa al ver la actitud del jonin con ella, es sólo en los momentos en que están demasiado cerca que él parece tener problemas para estar con ella -¿Y planeas tener a Naruto bajo vigilancia continua el resto de su vida?

-No, sólo hasta que se despierte… aún así, no debería de decirle nada- responde, pero se queda en silencio cuando siente unos leves golpes en la puerta y luego como esta se abre -Sakura- saluda el jonin al ver a la muchacha entrar.

-Kakashi sensei- responde hasta que se que nota la cabellera roja que lo acompaña -¡Katt!

-Hola Sakura- saluda alegremente -Hace mucho que no te veía.

-Tsunade-shishou no me mencionó que habías regresado- comenta sentándose cerca ala cabecera de la cama -¿Cómo te fue? Me enteré que te fuiste a entrenar.

-Bien, aunque aún no consigo a nadie para probar… quizás tú quieras pelear conmigo- ríe levemente mirándola.

-No lo creo- responde un poco nerviosa -Aunque tengo la fuerza de mi maestra no soy una kunoichi principalmente ofensiva, no tanto como tú lo eras… a menos claro que hayas ido por otro estilo en tu entrenamiento.

-No, ofensivo netamente- responde encogiéndose de hombros -Y si alguien menciona que no sé jutsus médicos o genjutsus voy aponerme de muy mal humor.

-Es que es lo habitual- interviene Kakashi que había comenzado a leer al notar que ambas kunoichis hablaban.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Naruto? Tú eres ninja médico, debes de tener una mejor idea- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Su brazo está fracturado en varias partes, aunque parece que todo se está acomodando como debe… y ya está bastante recuperado físicamente, en unos días debería de estar recuperado en ese aspecto y de ahí a que despierte es simple cosa de horas- responde la muchacha -Yo he estado viniendo para ver cuando despierta- añade sonriendo mientras observa al rubio.

Los minutos pasan y al quedarse sin mayores temas de conversación Katt se acerca a Kakashi a tratar de leer algo sin mayor éxito mientras que Sakura se dedicaba a pelar manzanas y partirla en pequeños pedazos en caso a alguno le entrara algo de apetito o Naruto se despertara. Cuando la noche comienza a llegar, Yamato aparece nuevamente en el cuarto, listo para tomar el puesto de cuidar a Naruto.

-Si se despierta avíseme capitán Yamato- pide Sakura antes de retirarse.

-Mañana nos vemos- añade Kakashi poniéndose de pie y sujetando a Katt para hacer que salga con él -Nosotros nos vamos a dormir.

Katt lo observa con algo de dudas, pero no planea quedarse durmiendo incómoda y torcida en una silla de hospital, incluso aunque no esté en el momento en que el rubio abra sus ojos, por el estado de su brazo sabe que no lo van a mandar a misión por un tiempo, así que no va a 'escaparse' de ella tan fácilmente.

-Están demasiado obsesivos- se queja la kunoichi mientras camina con dirección a su departamento.

-Deberías de dejar que se recupere antes de hablarle- responde de manera un poco insistente al hablar del tema -Además no hay razón para que estés ahí todo el día, ya cuando se despierte te enterarás.

-No lo creo, tú te vas a encargar de que yo no me entere si es que no voy a asegurarme de su estado- replica Katt notando cierta sonrisa de culpabilidad en el rostro de Kakashi -Además…- murmura en voz baja mirándolo de costado -Tú me estás evitando…

-No me he desaparecido- comenta yendo completamente lejos de lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

-Sabes de que hablo- añade soltando un suspiro pesado "Necesito o que Kakashi vuelva a la normalidad o hablar con Naruto, sino sucede una de esas dos cosas voy a volverme loca" piensa para si cuando se recuesta en su cama junto al jonin.

En los días que le siguen Naruto continua inconsciente, pero en los momentos en que Katt pasaba para merodear y asegurarse de que el muchacho continuara dormido pudo ver como Chouji y Hinata se acercaron, cada uno por su cuenta, a averiguar como se encontraba Naruto, mientras que Sai parecía quedarse momentos más largos cuando Sakura se encontraba en el cuarto, posiblemente hablando con ella ya que eran compañeros de equipo, el grupo de Konohamaru también pasó por el hospital a ver a Naruto y de paso discutir con Katt cuando el joven ninja la veía.

* * *

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Lia Du Black**, una de mis lectoras que ha venido siguiendo el fic desde hace mucho (Y no mata gatitos *0*) y que este 4 de septiembre fue su cumpleaños; espero que hayas pasado un lindo día y hayas comido muchos dulces (Lo mejor de las celebraciones es la comida :P) Te ha tocado capítulo con Katt y Kakashi (No en el mejor estado, pero juntos al fin luego de más de un año) Orion se pasará por tú casa en busca de los restos que hayan podido quedar por ahí.

Es un capítulo algo corto, el tiempo no está jugando a mi favor pero trataré de remediarlo como sea (Mi horario es bueno, pero me deja muy cansada, sin contar unas horribles reparaciones que suman una hora en el tráfico). No ha sucedido nada tan interesante luego de tanta espera, pero a pesar de toda la demora de mi parte sigo firme en lo de no apresurar las cosas sólo por ponerlo más interesante en el momento.

Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, expresar a los personajes en momentos así es un poco complicado para mi, en especial si una de las partes es Kakashi (No lo considero alguien que se exprese abiertamente, incluso si la otra persona es Katt e incluso debe de saber controlarse mucho físicamente) Por cierto en el momento en que Katt y Kakashi estaban hablando sobre los adorables ojos de Itachi-kun y Kakashi desvía la mirada a la puerta es por un comentario del zorro de "Los necesitas" haciendo referencia a que Katt no quería tener el sharingan (para variar el zorro continúa sabiendo más de lo que dice :P)

Mis queridos y queridas lectoras, les hago una pequeña invitación para que se unan al foro **NarutoSekkai** (El link se encuentra en mi profile) es un foro para tratar temas sobre Naruto, pero además de esto, que de por si es interesante, (siempre me ha gustado escuchar y ver las opiniones de los demás sobre diferentes temas, así como expresar la mía) también pueden unirse en clanes (Yo creé el clan Hatake ^^) para juntarse con miembros del foro y participar haciendo fics (al menos en eso estamos por ahora) si desean pueden ir en grupos (así ya tienen a sus amigos con los que se pueden unir para escribir un fic) dense una vuelta y comenten por los temas, de paso siempre es interesante ver que opina la gente que me lee fuera de la opinión que tengan sobre el fic (Pasen por presentaciones luego de crearse cuenta)

Por cierto ya salió el tercer **Databook** (Con los datos de shippuden) no tengo de donde bajarlo, pero si les interesa háganmelo saber y les mando un par de links donde hay algunas páginas del libro subidas ^^ (Habilidades de los personajes ahora, incluso de los Akatsuki muertos y Tsunade, nombres de algunos personajes como el del hermano de Madara y esas cosas, aunque aviso el Neji de este fic está más fuerte, el trauma del futuro hizo que entrenara más xD)


	67. Chapter 67

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 67**

Una noticia al despertar

* * *

Nuevamente Katt se despierta rodeada por los brazos de Kakashi, estaba cómodamente acurrucada con su espalda contra su pecho y su cabello acomodado hacía un costado, posiblemente mientras ella dormía el jonin se encargó de sacar la cabellera roja hacía un lado para evitar aplastarla o que se le terminara metiendo en los ojos. Hasta ahora el hombre llevaba las de ganar en lo que era impedir que hablara con Naruto, el rubio no sólo estaba inconsciente sino que entre Kakashi, Yamato y Jiraiya se estaban turnando para estar siempre con él y posiblemente evitar que ella hablara con él cuando recobrara la conciencia, eso la ponía de mal humor "Debería de alejarme de Kakashi como castigo por andar interfiriendo… pero sé que yo voy a volver primero antes de que él vaya a buscarme, y lo peor es que él también lo sabe" piensa derrotada, estaba segura que en el momento en que Naruto abriera un ojo los tres shinobi iban a caer sobre ella.

-¿Te desperté?- pregunta al notar que Kakashi abre su ojo.

-No- responde observándola con cuidado -¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?

-Ir a ver a Naruto- contesta poniéndose un poco seria.

-Deberías de dejar que se recupere, va a demorar aún unos días en despertar, quedó bastante desgastado por el combate…- comienza a decir, continuando con intentos de excusas para que no hable con Naruto -Además, podrías estar gastando tu tiempo en hacer otras cosas- añade un poco pensativo -Como ir a visitar a la gente que conoces, no todos deben de saber que has regresado y seguramente van a querer hablar contigo.

-Ya se enterarán y no me importa si Naruto se demora en recuperar la conciencia, igual quiero estar ahí- interrumpe antes de que continúe hablando mientras dibuja una media sonrisa en su rostro -Obviando hablar con Naruto la otra cosa que debería hacer es comenzar a ver como preparamos nuestra boda.

-Ya tendremos tiempo- responde sin mayores prisas -Además aún no has felicitado a Shizune y Genma.

-¿Se casaron?- cuestiona un tanto sorprendida, no pensaba que Genma fuera a avanzar demasiado con Shizune por un buen tiempo -¿Fuiste a su boda?

-Deberías de saludarlos, son tus amigos.

-¿Y tuyos qué?- contesta no muy contenta de notar como la conversación comienza a desviarse completamente por un camino lejano a Naruto.

-No voy a felicitarlos de nuevo- contesta sonriente, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir que él si había asistido a la boda Kakashi se pone de pie -Vamos a ver a Shizune, seguramente estará muy contenta si mencionas su boda, ha sido hace poco y aún está muy alegre con eso.

x x

Katt es casi arrastrada por Kakashi hasta el edificio de Tsunade, el jonin insistía en que debía de conversar algo con Shizune cosa que la kunoichi trataba de evitar ya que sabía perfectamente que era para mantenerla a distancia de Naruto. Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage Kakashi ingresa, pero no se ve a Shizune dentro, en lugar de ella es Ibiki quien está hablando con Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama- saluda Kakashi -¿No está Shizune?- cuestiona mirando la habitación.

-Está en el hospital revisando unas cosas que le encargué- contesta la Hokage, al parecer la interrupción de Kakashi no le incomodaba.

Katt al momento de ver a su poco amigable vecino se tensa por completo, la mirada del hombre se había clavado en ella y, como siempre, estaba completamente serio. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que llegó y para no cambiar la tradición iniciaban su relación nuevamente con ella interrumpiendo algo que él estaba haciendo.

-Hola Ibiki- saluda tímidamente Katt, la figura de ese ninja no era una buena señal para ella, en especial porque parecía que él había estado hablando con la Hokage "Mañana voy a aparecer fondeada en un río" piensa decaída.

Ibiki se voltea completamente para mirar bien a Katt cosa que hace que ella se arrime más hacía Kakashi, el jefe del área de interrogación y tortura de los ANBU parecía que iba a abrir la boca, pero la voz de Tsunade lo interrumpe -Vayan, vayan, tengo mucho trabajo- dice la mujer haciendo que la boca de Ibiki vuelva a estar completamente cerrada.

x x

Al ingresar al hospital Kakashi coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Katt, rodeándola con el brazo, esas muestras de afecto viniendo de él tienen un significado muy diferente al usual, y es mantenerla sujetada en caso tratara de escapársele y correr hasta la habitación de Naruto. Avanzando por el hospital van hacía el sótano, que es donde se encuentran los laboratorios y Shizune según la recepcionista del hospital.

Kakashi ingresa sin tocar la puerta, al parecer sabe cuando puede hacer esas cosas ya que en el interior los que se encontraban trabajando estaban simplemente anotando datos, rotulando y guardando muestras. La asistente de la Hokage estaba leyendo lo que aparentaba ser un informe hasta que notó a la pareja que desentonaba un poco con el ambiente.

-Kakashi senpai, Katt- saluda acercándose.

Katt sonríe al verla y trata de forzar un poco el hombro para ver que tan sujeta se encontraba, pero por como Kakashi tenía la mano no había forma de salirse de manera disimulada. Esa conversación que comenzaría en breves instantes probablemente acabaría en una de las cosas que nunca le había agradado y eso era 'conversación de chicas cuando les entraba la euforia de momentos ya pasados' y estaba segura de que Shizune iba a ser de ese estilo "No tendría problemas de estar alegre si fuera su boda, pero ya pasó, no tengo porque poner cara de que estoy emocionada" piensa no muy entusiasmada y en cierto modo un poco celosa de que ella ya estuviera casada y para colmo con Genma.

-Shizune, Katt quería felicitarte por tu boda con Genma, recién se entera- explica Kakashi moviendo levemente a la kunoichi con su brazo.

Los ojos de la médico ninja se llenan de alegría al recordar el evento cosa que hace que Katt se trague un suspiro de queja y ponga una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Supongo que simplemente felicitarla no va a ser suficiente" se dice a si misma mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kakashi que al parecer estaba muy contento en ver como iba a perder el tiempo.

Pasa sin mayor problema una hora entre que Shizune le explica como fue su boda y las preguntas que por cortesía y demostrar interés Katt le hace "Debería de estar viendo a Naruto y no aquí" piensa dejando hablar a Shizune que sin problemas se ponía a contarle cada detalle, la mujer realmente estaba contenta con su boda y recordaba cada momento con bastante precisión.

-¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa en la noche para que hablemos los cuatro?- invita muy sonriente aún, al parecer encantada de poder tener a otra pareja de su edad para hablar.

Katt que había estado algo distraída dejando hablar a Shizune sin poner mayor atención reacciona tarde ya que cuando su cerebro estaba dispuesto a inventar una excusa la voz de Kakashi la deja helada y el pisotón que aterriza sobre el pie del jonin llega muy tarde -Claro, ahí estaremos- responde él, sin inmutarse en absoluto al tener uno de sus pies aplastado, y con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

Como detestaba cuando Kakashi ganaba, esa cita con Shizune iba a mantenerla lejos de Naruto por un buen rato y en esos momentos no había forma de que lo evitara. Por su lado el jonin parecía extremadamente satisfecho con como había salido todo, ahora Katt iba a estar ocupada a la fuerza y lejos del hospital sin contar que la pelirroja intuía que esa cena con Genma iba a ser explotada al máximo por Kakashi, el jonin no debía de haberlo molestado por un buen tiempo y esa pequeña reunión sería un momento estupendo.

Mientras la pareja comienza a avanzar hacia la salida del hospital, con una Katt casi rendida, la voz de Ino llamándola hace que ambos se detengan, quizás en condiciones normales Kakashi no se habría detenido, pero al parecer no planeaba que la pelirroja se escapara de su rango de visión o incluso de su alcance. Al voltear Katt ve a Ino acercándose hacía ella acompañada por el muchacho pálido que según había escuchado se llamaba Sai.

-¡Katt!- saluda la muchacha muy alegre -No sabía que ya habías regresado.

-Hace menos de dos semanas- explica sonriéndole y posando la mirada en el muchacho que la acompañaba.

Al notar esto Ino reacciona -El es Sai.

-Hola- saluda él con una sonrisa bastante peculiar en el rostro "Este chico… estoy segura que es el que estaba en el edificio de Danzou…"

-Kakashi-sensei- interrumpe Ino antes que alguno pudiera seguir hablando -¿Es verdad que Naruto va a despertar hoy?- pregunta expectante provocando que Kakashi se tense y incline levemente su cabeza hacía un costado como si la estuviera llevando colgada.

-¿Naruto va a despertarse hoy?- repite Katt sonriendo ampliamente y dirigiéndole una mirada a Kakashi que no responde nada, al parecer Ino acababa, sin querer, de arruinarle el plan, ahora que era más seguro que despertara ese día Katt no iba a tener mayor problema para obviar la invitación de Shizune y quedarse en el hospital.

-Escuché que Tsunade-sama le dijo eso a Jiraiya-sama ayer en la noche- explica la rubia.

-¿Vienes a ver mucho a Naruto?- cuestiona un tanto interesada, ya era como tercera vez que la veía en el hospital, claro que primera que llegaba a cruzarse con ella frente a frente, las otras veces Katt había estado observando de lejos a la mayoría de visitantes, con los únicos que se había cruzado en verdad era con Sakura y Konohamaru y a él ya lo había visto antes.

-Mayormente es para acompañar a Sai, insiste en querer estar aquí cuando él despierte- responde provocando que el aludido marque aún más su permanente sonrisa.

-Ino, tu amigo es un poco extraño- murmura Katt acercándose un poco a ella, está más que segura que es el muchacho que vio en el edificio de Danzou "Aunque esa actitud es muy extraña"

Ino simplemente ríe un poco como respuesta -Nosotros vamos a ir a almorzar ahora, Naruto sigue inconsciente así que no creo que vaya a despertar por un par de horas- comenta unos segundos después.

-Kakashi- llama Katt volteando a ver al ninja que tenía detrás -Nosotros también deberíamos almorzar, y después venimos a ver a Naruto- añade disfrutando un poco la expresión de derrota del jonin "¡Al fin! Algo le tuvo que salir mal" piensa tratando de contener su alegría y las ganas de abrazar a Ino.

-Katt- dice Ino antes de irse -¿Después podemos hablar un poco?- pregunta levemente más seria.

-Claro, cuando gustes- responde un tanto extrañada a la vez que nota cierta mejoría en Kakashi que por un instante observa con curiosidad a Ino.

x x

La pareja de ninjas sale del hospital a buscar algún lugar para comer algo, Kakashi sigue a Katt aún con la cabeza casi colgándole del cuello, si ahora deseaba mantener a la pelirroja fuera del alcance de Naruto iba a tener que ser de una manera completamente obvia -¿A dónde quieres almorzar?- pregunta Katt bastante animada, realmente está disfrutando ver a Kakashi así, como era de esperarse no obtiene respuesta por lo que avanza al restaurante donde habitualmente comían gracias a la estratégica planta que le permitía cubrir el rostro de miradas curiosas.

Kakashi no parece estar de ánimos para comer a diferencia de Katt, así que su plato permanece lleno "Quizás se desconectó mientras piensa como hacer para mantenerme lejos" asume al ver el estado casi en coma en el que se encontraba.

-Kakashi- llama Jiraiya acercándose a la mesa para sorpresa de Katt -Hablé con Tsunade hoy, me dijo que Naruto va a continuar inconsciente por cerca de una semana- dice de manera seria y segura -Así que lo ideal será no incomodarlo con visitas en este periodo- añade ya no tan confiado, observándolo medio extrañado y luego desviando el rostro hasta donde la pelirroja.

Katt le dedica una sonrisa al sannin -Que mal- interviene Katt terminando de comer casi como si no hubiera tomado en cuenta lo que él mencionó "¡Te amo Ino!" grita para sus adentros, al parecer no era sólo Kakashi quien iba a estar con la historia de que Naruto estaría inconsciente por más tiempo.

Con Kakashi acompañándola casi como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por ella, Katt llega con el tercer complotador: Yamato. Al ingresar al cuarto de Naruto el jonin se encontraba cuidándolo y al verla casi corrió a la puerta para 'saludarla' -Kakashi senpai, Naruto debe de estar despertando en unos días- dice en voz algo baja observando muy extrañado al cuerpo que sigue a Katt.

-¿En serio? Yo escuché que iba a despertarse hoy- comenta con una sonrisa la pelirroja pasando por el costado de Yamato.

-Bueno…- responde algo nervioso al escuchar las palabras de Katt y luego analizar el estado del jonin que la acompañaba -Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer y ya que Kakashi senpai está por aquí- dice antes de desalojar el cuarto y dejarle el problema a Kakashi que no se encontraba en condiciones anímicas como para ser él quien se librara del problema. Jiraiya, Yamato y Kakashi parecían que se había puesto de acuerdo para decir que Naruto despertaría en unos días, pero ninguno consideró que algo tan improbable como que Katt se cruzara con una Ino que sabía la verdad podría ocurrir "Posiblemente se va a ir a buscar a Jiraiya para armar otro plan"

-Sakura, Hinata- saluda Katt al acercarse hasta la cama de Naruto que se encontraba cubierta por una cortina separadora, las dos jóvenes se encontraban sentadas cerca de la cabecera, cada una a un lado y al haber estado calladas y fuera de su vista no las había notado antes "Quizás por eso Yamato habló en voz más baja" presume.

Sakura saluda a Katt alegremente mientras Hinata le sonríe tímidamente "¿Qué habrá sido de Lee?" se pregunta al ver a la heredera del clan Hyuuga "Su cabello ha crecido bastante, pensé que se lo iba a recortar, aunque ahora si parece una Hyuuga todos en su familia tienen el cabello largo"

-Neji-nii-san mencionó que habías regresado- comenta Hinata en un tono de voz algo bajo, que aunque hacía que uno estuviera obligado a estar atento para entender, era el más adecuado considerando que estaban con un paciente al costado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kakashi sensei?- cuestiona Sakura un tanto preocupada al ver como su maestro se sienta en una silla a los pies de la cama, casi dejándose caer, con la cabeza descolgada y la mirada más perdida que de costumbre.

-Creo que comió algo que no le calló muy bien- contesta la pelirroja tratando de no dejar escapar una risa -Ya se le pasará. ¿A qué hora crees que despierte?

-No lo sé, ya no está inconsciente, ahora simplemente está en un sueño algo profundo, si lo moviéramos bruscamente es muy posible que despierte, pero lo ideal es que lo haga en forma natural- responde Sakura observando a su compañero -Ojala despierte pronto, ya lleva mucho tiempo así.

-Ustedes dos han cambiado de estilo- observa Katt con la vista en las kunoichis -En la foto que tiene Kakashi tú estás con el cabello largo- explica señalando a Sakura -Y cuando llegué a Konoha tú tenías el tuyo corto- agrega ahora mirando a Hinata.

Sakura sujeta su cabello con cierto dejo de tristeza -Traté de volver a dejarlo largo, pero con el trabajo del hospital sumado a como Tsunade-sama me entrenó hasta hace algunos meses se me hizo imposible.

-Ino lo tiene bastante largo- comenta algo divertida la pelirroja.

-Es que Tsunade-shishou no la ha dejado casi inválida- aclara Sakura recordando sus entrenamientos con la quinta y con un aire de rivalidad contra la rubia.

Hinata simplemente se queda al margen de dar una explicación sobre su cabello "Supongo que simplemente quiso dejarlo largo" asume Katt sin ahondar en ese asunto, si algo planeaba exprimirle a Hinata era que había sido de Lee, en los días que había visto que visitaba a Naruto jamás fue acompañada por él y antes el muchacho estaba casi todo el día con ella.

Las horas pasan tranquilas con las tres kunoichis hablando, Naruto inconciente y el cuerpo de Kakashi sobre una silla, hasta que la aprendiz de Tsunade deja salir un suspiro de pesadez -Naruto no se despierta y yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Shizune-san- comenta fastidiada.

-¿Shizune?- cuestiona Katt al escuchar el nombre "Me había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir en la noche con ella"

Sakura asiente levemente -Quiere que la ayude a preparar algunas cosas para la noche- explica antes de retirarse de la habitación algo desilusionada de que Naruto siguiera dormido.

-Yo también tengo que irme- interviene Hinata, luego de observar el reloj del cuarto, poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una última mirada al rubio que descansa tranquilo sobre la cama.

Después de despedirse de ambas Katt nota que Kakashi ya no está ni la mitad de muerto que antes, incluso la observa algo animado, con su ojo casi emanando alegría -¿Qué?- interroga al verlo.

-Nada- responde tranquilamente -En un rato vamos a tener que irnos para que te alistes- explica afinando la mirada como si estuviera disfrutando las palabras que decía.

-No me voy a alistar- replica cruzándose de brazos -No planeo moverme de aquí hasta que Naruto se despierte.

-Pero Shizune te está esperando, posiblemente Sakura va a ir a ayudarla con algo y Genma debe de querer verte- comenta sumamente sonriente.

-Igual, Genma puede esperar y tú fuiste el que aceptó ir, yo no dije nada- aclara volteando el rostro para no verle la cara "Parece que ya se recuperó de lo de Ino… debe de estar tramando algo"

Pasan cerca de dos horas en donde Kakashi insiste en que debería de prepararse y Katt se mantiene terca en que nadie va moverla de su silla. Si el jonin no decide sacarla por la fuerza o usando algún genjutsu, de los cuales sabe ella es blanco fácil, no parece haber forma de moverla del costado de Naruto.

-Ya me toca- irrumpe en la habitación la voz de Jiraiya que acababa de ingresar.

Cruzan miradas por unos instantes y luego Kakashi se pone de pie -Yo creo que voy yendo a donde Shizune, cuando te animes me das el alcance- indica mirando a la pelirroja antes de retirarse para total desconcierto de Katt que trata de disimuladamente colocar sus manos en la posición adecuada para romper el genjutsu en el que cree se encuentra "Que extraño… ¿Va a dejarme sin problemas?"

Jiraiya posa su atención sobre Katt, no parece que vaya a comentar nada, pero no le quita la mirada de encima, o al menos no hasta que unos leves golpes en la puerta hacen que se ponga de pie. A Naruto amigos no le faltan ya que nuevamente están visitándolo Sai e Ino, eso alegra un poco a Katt, la mayor parte del tiempo ha tenido chicos de su edad con él "Al menos ya no está solo como cuando era chico según lo que me explicó Kakashi" Jiraiya parece estar algo más tranquilo con la presencia de la pareja, está seguro de que Katt no planea decir nada con ellos presentes.

-Hola Ino- saluda sonriente al verla nuevamente "Adoro a Ino" piensa recordando lo bueno que fue haberla visto antes ese día.

Sai se acerca hasta posarse frente a Naruto y bajar su cabeza quedando con el rostro a escasos centímetros del rubio. Katt lo observa extrañada, al igual que Jiraiya, Naruto al simplemente estar dormido ya se está moviendo levemente cosa que hace que por momento pareciera que esos dos iban a terminar besándose.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta la pelirroja luego de unos instantes.

-Leí que es agradable ver un rostro familiar cuando uno despierta después de haber estado grave- responde el muchacho manteniendo el rostro frente a Naruto.

-¿Leíste?

-A Sai le gusta leer mucho- aclara Ino sonriendo levemente -Aunque dudo que el libro haya mencionado que le pongas el rostro tan cerca.

De la nada un grito potente llena el cuarto, Naruto acababa de despertar y la imagen que su cerebro había recibido era la del rostro sonriente de Sai a centímetros de él. Luego de quejas casi incomprensibles, en las cuales parecía estar incluido Sai, el rubio nota donde se encuentra y se calma un poco.

-Ya era hora que despertaras Naruto- comienza a hablar Jiraiya acercándose un poco más a Naruto, pero desviando por unos instantes la mirada a Katt.

-¿Ero-sennin?- pregunta un tanto extrañado, revisando la habitación con la mirada y viendo su brazo lastimado al sentir la poca movilidad que tenía -¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Un poco más de una semana- responde Ino sonriendo ampliamente -Sakura va a matarte por despertar justo cuando ella no puede estar aquí, te ha estado visitando casi en cada hora libre que ha tenido.

-Sakura-chan…- susurra el muchacho muy contento al enterarse de las continuas visitas de la kunoichi de cabellos rosa, hasta que levanta la vista al punto rojo que tiene en frente de él, por unos instantes parece quedarse pensando y recordando de quien se trataba -Katt-nee-chan- saluda al verla. Las ultimas palabras casi dejan a Jiraiya en el suelo, aunque logra mantener la compostura antes de hacer demasiado obvia su sorpresa por como se dirigía a Katt, a fin de cuentas, Naruto le agregaba el 'nee-chan' a muchas mujeres que conocía.

-Hasta que te despertaste- comenta la pelirroja un poco sonriente, al menos Naruto parecía estar bastante lúcido sin contar que su brazo envuelto en el yeso no aparentaba estar provocándole ningún tipo de dolor "Hinata también vino a verlo bastante… supongo que con lo callada que es nadie la nota"

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestiona el muchacho posando su vista en Ino -¿Lo vencí? ¿Shikamaru está bien?

-¡Tu jutsu fue extraordinario!- exclama Ino -Nunca había visto nada como eso, lo dejaste completamente derrotado, aunque caíste inconsciente un poco después de que te di los primeros auxilios- explica bastante animada - Y no te preocupes por Shikamaru- agrega con una sonrisa -Él logró vencer al otro.

-¿Shikamaru venció al otro?- cuestiona sorprendido posando la vista en Sai.

-Cuando llegamos ya había terminado- aclara sin que Naruto tuviera que preguntar más.

Katt se sentía bastante ajena a la conversación, sabía que debían de estar refiriéndose a los miembros de Akatsuki, pero ella no estuvo envuelta en eso así que era incapaz de armar una imagen con lo poco que mencionaban "¿Shikamaru venció a uno?" se cuestiona extrañada, no se imaginaba a alguien como el joven Nara venciendo a un Akatsuki en un combate uno a uno como parecía haber sido ese. Jiraiya se mantenía callado, escuchando con cierto interés como Ino comienza a preguntarle a Naruto como fue que desarrolló su técnica.

Katt comienza a impacientarse, Ino y Sai no parecían estar haciendo una visita corta y ella no podía hablar con Naruto con los dos presentes "Jiraiya sabe así que es lo de menos" piensa mientras espera a que las visitas decidan retirarse de la habitación, el tema que quería hablar era delicado y aunque preferiría que fuera completamente a solas con el rubio, la presencia de alguno de los que ya estaba enterado podía ser aceptada.

-Naruto- llama una voz entrando a la habitación -¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta una figura femenina; la Hokage parecía que se había enterado de alguna manera que el muchacho había recobrado la conciencia. Naruto asiente con la cabeza como respuesta y la médico ninja se acerca hasta su costado -Todos afuera, quiero revisarlo- ordena, provocando que todos excepto Jiraiya comiencen a abandonar la habitación.

Pasan los minutos y Katt se mantiene esperando fuera de la habitación, Ino y Sai se habían retirado para sus casas o para avisar a sus amigos que Naruto ya estaba despierto. Muchas preguntas y dudas pasan por la cabeza de Katt en esos momentos de espera ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? ¿Cómo debía decírselo? Para ella misma era algo complicado de entender y además de eso estaba el temor que Kakashi y Jiraiya parecían tener con que Naruto se enterara, para ella la idea del Kyuubi pisoteando Konoha por una noticia así era excesiva, pero podía ser una opción.

Más de una hora después la puerta de la habitación se abre y la Hokage abandona la habitación -¿Planeas hablar con él?- cuestiona seria e interesada al ver que Katt continuaba ahí.

-Sí- responde igual de seria que Tsunade.

La Hokage toma un poco de aire y comienza a alejarse del lugar "Ahora que lo pienso… ella no me ha dicho que está de acuerdo, pero tampoco me ha puesto ningún tipo de traba, me pidió que no se lo dijera antes de que fuera a una misión lo cual era lógico, pero fuera de eso… ni siquiera sé cual es su opinión"

Al tratar de entrar al cuarto ve a Jiraiya que la 'recibe en la puerta' -Naruto necesita dormir.

-Quiero hablar con él- dice la pelirroja.

-¿Katt-nee-chan?- se escucha preguntar a Naruto desde su cama, el separador está corrido así que no se puede ver desde la puerta.

-Tú duérmete- le indica Jiraiya -Y tú también deberías de ir a descansar un poco- añade antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Katt fuera del cuarto escuchando las quejas de Naruto ante el pedido de que se duerma.

"Bueno, si no puedo hacer esto de la manera madura que es dialogando, lo haré de la manera infantil que es engañando" se dice a si misma mientras se aleja de la puerta en busca de un cuarto vacío que pueda usar para su plan. Con casi una hora transcurrida Katt cambia a la forma de una linda y adorable enfermera del hospital y regresa a la habitación de Naruto donde con cuidado toca levemente la puerta.

Jiraiya abre la puerta y su expresión seria cambia a la de un hombre juguetón -Hola- saluda alegremente.

-Jiraiya-sama- dice Katt desviando juguetonamente la vista -¿Le importaría ir al cuarto 4B?

-¿Qué hay ahí?- pregunta tornándose levemente más serio por unos instantes.

-Mi amiga me pidió que le preguntara si estaba disponible- explica Katt regresando la mirada hacía el hombre y haciendo una disimulada risita traviesa.

-¿Ahora?- cuestiona maldiciendo levemente a Naruto -¿No puede ser más tarde?

-Bueno, puedo decirle, aunque no sé si vaya a seguir con esa ropa más tarde- responde Katt haciendo que el ermitaño sonría libidinosamente y mueva cada dedo de sus manos como si estuviera tocando una superficie.

-Dile que voy en cinco minutos- indica sonriente cerrando la puerta.

-No tengo sueño ero-sennin, he estado durmiendo más de una semana- se escucha quejarse a Naruto mientras la voz de Jiraiya, recordándole que es lo mejor para él, suena un tanto acelerada e impaciente por salir de esa habitación. Katt sonríe satisfecha, regresa a su apariencia normal y se oculta en las cercanías "Ese cuarto está al otro extremo así que va a demorarse, incluso sino ve a nadie quizás crea que se está demorando la chica" piensa satisfecha, ya había renunciado a tratar de hablar con Naruto de la forma adecuada que era sin planes de distracción para sus guardaespaldas.

La puerta se abre de golpe y un alegre Jiraiya sale caminando en dirección hacía su 'cita'. Katt aprovecha y se coloca frente al cuarto de Naruto, toma una bocanada de aire y decide entrar, ahora podrán hablar a solas.

Con firmeza sostiene la manija de la puerta y la abre. Antes de poder dar el primer paso una especie de cuerda rojiza y viscosa avanza a gran velocidad en su dirección, la rodea por la cintura y la jala hasta lo que por lo poco que vio parecía ser una rana bastante grande. Katt se encuentra en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, bastante apretada contra las suaves paredes -¡Me comió una rana!- exclama tratando de moverse, pero cada vez que lograba separarse un poco del interior, la mucosidad y poco espacio para maniobrar hacían que se resbalara -¡No soy una maldita mosca! ¡Déjame salir!- grita desde el interior, pero sin conseguir respuesta "Jiraiya dejó una rana cuidándolo" supone cuando detiene sus intentos por escapar "Todavía estoy en la boca" piensa moviendo su cabeza en busca de alguna luz que la guíe para salir.

Katt no tiene idea cuanto tiempo transcurre, pero al borde del aburrimiento siente que la rana se mueve levemente y luego escucha la voz de Jiraiya -No estaba la chica- se queja tristemente -Aunque conseguí una linda vista de una casa cercana- añade riendo muy animadamente, al parecer le bastó con ver algo aunque no haya sido la chica por la que se supone fue.

"Jiraiya…" piensa antes de tomar aliento -¡Sácame de tu rana!- exige elevando fuertemente la voz.

-¿Aprendiste a hablar?- cuestiona al sannin -Si no querías venir al hospital me lo hubieras dicho.

-No soy la rana- continúa Katt -Tú rana me comió- al decir esto último entra algo de luz y luego se golpea contra el suelo de la habitación envuelta en una sustancia transparente y pegajosa.

-Pensé que ya te habías marchado- comenta el hombre riendo levemente.

-Te dije que iba a hablar- enfatiza poniéndose de pie como puede y sacudiéndose levemente.

Cuando ambos dirigen la mirada a Naruto ven para su sorpresa que el muchacho está roncando a todo pulmón -Y el que decía que no iba a dormirse- comenta extrañado Jiraiya -Creo que no vas a poder hablar hoy- añade con un tono de victoria.

x x

Katt se dirige saltando por los techos hasta su departamento, ya es tarde en la noche y lo único que quiere es quitarse de encima la baba de la rana. Al ingresar su zorro que desde que llegaron había tomado posesión del sillón eleva la cabeza y comienza a reírse disimuladamente sin quitarle la mirada.

-Cállate- murmura entre dientes dirigiéndose al baño. Quitarse la sustancia no resultó difícil, pero si desagradable, estaba bañada en baba y su cabello había actuado de esponja "Tal vez por eso tantas kunoichis tienen el cabello corto" asume de mala gana luego de haberse lavado tres veces.

-¿Qué te pasó?- cuestiona el zorro al verla salir ya limpia.

-Me comió una rana- responde avergonzada -Saqué a Jiraiya de la habitación, pero dejó una rana ahí y cuando entré…

-¿Entraste por la puerta?- pregunta casi en tono de burla meciendo sus colas de lado a lado.

-¡Ya! Obviamente no estaba pensando- exclama cruzándose de brazos -¿Kakashi vino por acá?

-No, Hatake debe de estar en su casa- responde bostezando y acomodándose bien en el sillón.

-¿Y esa manía nueva de llamarlo Hatake?- interroga interesada.

-Es que todos le dicen Kakashi- responde cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose con sus peludas colas.

x x

-¡Puedo ver que te estás burlando!- reclama la pelirroja, había ido al departamento de Kakashi para verlo y enterarse que fue de la invitación de Shizune, pero el jonin no había demorado mucho en hacer que ella hablara primero y soltara su experiencia con la rana -Aunque estés con la máscara puesta, se te ve en el ojo.

-Es extraño…- tantea una respuesta -Pero no importa, eso te enseñará a que debes de dejar en paz a la gente que se está recuperando en el hospital.

Katt niega con la cabeza y luego de chasquear levemente la lengua decide cambiar de tema -¿Qué fue de Shizune?

-Hizo una cena muy bonita, le expliqué que no habías podido ir, pero que ibas a tratar de llegar, lástima que nunca llegaste. Hablamos un poco, nada fuera de lo usual, los tres no tenemos muchas novedades, Genma estaba algo desilusionado cuando nunca apareciste- explica de forma resumida reprimiendo su sonrisa al hablar de Genma.

-¿Y Kerito?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-¿El gato?

-Sí, después quiero que Orion vaya a verlo- explica sonriente.

Kakashi se rasca un poco la cabeza -¿Eso sería seguro? Orion es bastante grande ahora.

-No va a comerse a Kero- responde ante la insinuación.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt se levanta muy temprano, dispuesta a ir al hospital pisotear a Jiraiya, pasarle por encima y hablar con Naruto. Kakashi por su lado también se levanta temprano, aunque según él va a ver a la Hokage "Eso debe de ser mentira… va a juntarse con sus amigotes a planear algo"

-Deberías de revisar a Orion- sugiere Kakashi antes de irse -Como te quedaste a dormir aquí…

Katt por unos instantes parecía que iba a decirle que no pensaba hacerlo, pero luego la imagen de su zorro aterrorizando Konoha por comida o devorando el refrigerador completo hacen que se quede callada y se dirija primero a revisar el estado de la invocación. Su departamento está en perfecto estado y con un zorro gigantesco reposando en el sillón.

-Dame mi desayuno- exige el zorro al ver a su dueña llegar.

-Ni me saludas- se queja acercándose para la cocina, en cuestiones de alimentación lo ideal era hacerle caso a los pedidos del zorro, aunque eso fuera perder algo de tiempo.

x x

Al llegar al cuarto de Naruto, se encuentra Jiraiya de pie en la puerta. El sannin se encuentra muy bien acomodado en el marco y sin ninguna intensión de dejarla pasar ya que al verla nota que se expande más de lo que ya estaba sobre la entrada.

Sin llegar a quejarse, un hombre pasa a Katt antes de que esta llegue hasta la puerta, es Yamato, que se coloca junto a Jiraiya con una sonrisa nerviosa, obviamente tenía la misma idea de que no era lo mejor que ella hablara con Naruto, pero la forma de actuar parecía que no lo convencía demasiado.

-Esto ya es el colmo, están actuando como niños- comenta exaltada provocando que Yamato baje levemente la cabeza, posiblemente él opinaba de forma similar, aunque incluso con eso no pensaba dejarla pasar.

Jiraiya se mantiene erguido, dispuesto a no dejar su puesto -Esto es mejor que lo hables con Tsunade en su oficina- sugiere.

-¿Qué pasa allá afuera ero-sennin?- se escucha a Naruto preguntando -¿Esa es la voz de Katt-nee-chan?

-Sí, pasó a verme un rato- agrega Jiraiya antes de que Katt pudiera decir algo.

-Jiraiya, Yamato- interrumpe la Hokage que se acerca caminando junto con Kakashi, al parecer él si había ido a verla.

-Tsunade…- murmura Jiraiya muy atento.

-¿La abuela Tsunade vino a verme?- se escucha a Naruto desde el interior del cuarto.

-¿Van a moverse?- cuestiona Katt regresando la vista a los dos hombres que tapaban la puerta.

-¿Por qué no vas junto con Tsunade-sama a su oficina a discutir esto?- sugiere Yamato de forma calmada.

-Yo soy la Hokage, yo decido quien habla conmigo en mi oficina- interrumpe la rubia haciendo que los cuatro ninjas se queden observándola por unos instantes.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Naruto impaciente desde su cama.

-Tsunade, sabes que es mejor no discutir esto aquí- interviene Jiraiya algo más serio.

-Puedo decirle las cosas sutilmente- explica la Hokage colocándose frente a él, al costado de Katt.

-Usted nunca dice nada sutilmente- susurra Kakashi que se mantenía detrás de la Hokage.

-¿Por qué todos están afuera? ¿Qué tengo?- pregunta preocupado Naruto y por el sonido de las sábanas al parecer esta muy inquieto.

-Un brazo roto- responde Kakashi rápidamente haciendo que Katt se voltee a observarlo con cara de pocos amigos, lo del brazo roto no tenía nada que ver con lo que hacían ellos ahí.

-Vamos a discutir esto a tu oficina- pide el sannin mirando a su compañera.

-Jiraiya-sama tiene razón- apoya Yamato volteando levemente el rostro hacía el interior de la habitación.

-¡Ya lo he dicho, yo soy la Hokage y yo doy las órdenes aquí!- expresa Tsunade con fuerza haciéndole a Jiraiya una seña con la mano para que se mueva, aunque sin mayores resultados.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué no me quieren decir?- cuestiona Naruto preocupado y para nada contento.

-No te quieren decir que Katt es tu hermana- responde una voz proveniente del interior de la habitación que provoca que todos los presentes pongan una mueca de espanto.

Tsunade empuja fuertemente a Jiraiya para poder pasar, el sannin mantiene el balance y logra ingresar también, Katt sigue a Tsunade muy de cerca y Yamato junto con Kakashi siguen al grupo. En la ventana del cuarto se encuentra Orion muy sonriente esperando a que los ninjas llegaran antes de des-invocarse y librarse del problema.

-¡Orion!- exclama Katt al momento en que lo ve, aunque eso no impide que la invocación desaparezca.

Todos los ninjas posan la mirada en Naruto que se mantiene con la cabeza hacía abajo, mirando las sábanas sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Primeramente decir "Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Kakashi" ayer fue 15 de Septiembre ^^ (Le hice un pequeño fic xD)

Ahora sí, me hubiera encantado poder subir el capítulo el domingo, pero el tiempo no me permitió terminarlo (Detesto la universidad que casi me anula la escritura en días de semana) aunque lo bueno es que creo que ya me estoy acomodando más al horario y el ritmo, está vez me he demorado una semana y un día en actualizar y espero no seguir espaciándome y si se puede recuperar el viernes o sábado como fecha para actualizar. Está algo más corto de lo que acostumbro, pero es que hace mucho que quería acabar un capítulo con algo así xD

¿Qué puede querer hablar Ino con Katt? ¿Cómo se tomará Naruto la noticia? ¿Orion mediano dominará el mundo algún día? ¿Habrá encuentro Orion con Kyuubi en el estómago de Naruto? ¿Kakashi volverá a ser el de siempre ahora que ya ha pasado un poco lo de Asuma y que el zorro ya habló? ¿Por qué Tsunade nunca trató de detener a Katt? Algunas preguntas las verán en el siguiente capítulo otras a esperar xDDD

Hablando del siguiente capítulo estoy entre colocar lo que sigue (esa es mi opción más fija) o poner de una vez lo que jamás puse del futuro, que algunas cosas no van a tener gracia si no se notan los cambios y aunque yo los conozco ustedes no xD (No saben como se desarrollo la guerra en esa época ni quien mató a quien, obviando por un par de casos xD) así que ya veré cual pongo xD (Posiblemente me guarde esto para después ya que dentro de poco va a soltarse esto en la historia y no tiene mucha gracia los cambios sin saber como fueron antes xD)


	68. Chapter 68

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 68**

Mejoras

* * *

Naruto parece estar completamente quieto, su mano saludable está posada sobre las sábanas donde tiene la mirada puesta, su cabello oculta su rostro así que no hay manera de ver su expresión a menos que levante la vista. El cuarto se ha quedado en completo silencio, ninguno de los ninjas se encuentra en movimiento e incluso sus respiraciones parecieran haberse detenido por unos instantes, expectantes a la reacción que el muchacho pudiera tener.

El primero en realizar alguna acción es Yamato, avanzando desde el fondo se aleja de Kakashi y se coloca rápidamente en frente de Naruto, a los pies de la cama. Con unos veloces movimientos de manos se prepara para extender uno de sus brazos en dirección a Naruto, a la vez que en su palma se forma un símbolo.

Katt observa extrañada la acción, no entiende que es lo que se supone estaba haciendo el jounin, pero nota que la expresión de su rostro cambia radicalmente al momento en que sus ojos se desvían levemente hacia la pequeña mesa de noche al costado de Naruto. Este cambio en Yamato es percibido por los otros también y al igual que el primero toman una expresión de preocupación al observar la mesa de noche. Katt confundida y sin comprender mucho posa la vista en el lugar, buscando algo que pudiera causar ese cambio, pero lo único que observa aparte de un florero con una flor es lo que parece ser algo de ropa doblada y un pequeño pendiente de un tono verdoso o azulado descansando encima.

En ese preciso instante Naruto levanta la cabeza provocando una ola de tensión a los presentes, excepto a Katt que está demasiado confundida al no comprender sus reacciones, sea lo que sea había ahí algo más aparte del posible ataque de cólera que pudiera tener Naruto. El muchacho observa a los ninjas, se le ve tranquilo, incluso sería mucho más preciso describirlo como confundido.

-No entiendo- deja salir de su boca rompiendo el silencio en el que permanecía la habitación, así como la tensión que se había formado -¿Cómo que Katt-nee-chan es mi hermana?

Tsunade y Jiraiya respiran tranquilos mientras que Yamato deja caer su brazo relajándose de golpe. Kakashi se adelanta un poco llegando a colocarse junto a Katt.

-No entiendo- insiste el muchacho levemente impaciente aunque sin estar enojado.

-Naruto- interviene Katt adelantándose un poco al notar que ninguno de los presentes parecía que iba a decir nada -Es algo complicado de explicar…

-Confórmate por ahora con eso- interrumpe Jiraiya -Katt es tu hermana, no le des demasiadas vueltas.

Tsunade se acerca hasta quedar al costado de Naruto y sujeta el pendiente -No te quites esto…- dice colocándoselo.

-Fue para bañarme- responde en voz baja desviando unos instantes su atención.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?- se escucha pregunta a Katt, la pelirroja no parece estar muy cómoda de tener que 'arreglar' las acciones de su zorro con público para que la escuche, pero su pedido parecer ser pasado por alto, ninguno de los dos sannin ni Kakashi se mueven un centímetro.

Naruto observa confundido la escena sin pensar mucho en sus palabras -¿Katt-nee-chan?- pregunta buscando alguna respuesta, pero la kunoichi no responde, no parece estar dispuesta a hablar con tanta gente -¿Abuela Tsunade? ¿Kakashi sensei? ¿Yamato taicho?- continúa sin recibir respuestas hasta posar la vista en su maestro -¿Ero sennin?

-¿Por qué soy el único que no llamas por su nombre?- cuestiona el ermitaño cruzándose de brazos y sentándose con un semblante fastidiado en un sillón de la habitación.

El sonido de una garganta hace que volteen en dirección a Yamato -Yo estaré afuera- informa saliendo de la habitación.

Tsunade deja escapar un suspiro -Naruto, como ya escuchaste, Katt es tu hermana…- comienza a hablar la quinta hasta que es interrumpida.

-¿Pero por qué nadie me dijo eso?- reclama el muchacho mirando a los presentes -¿Y cómo es mi hermana? Yo pensé que ella era de otro lugar- continúa, pero terminando la frase casi en un murmullo, su cabeza parecía no ser capaz de entender la relación. Naruto no conocía exactamente como es que Katt había llegado a Konoha, pero entre lo que había hablado con ella cuando al comienzo y lo que probablemente escuchó en alguna ocasión, imaginarla como un pariente tan cercano no era sólo una sorpresa sino algo demasiado difícil de comprender.

-Katt ya lo dijo, es algo complicado de explicar- responde la mujer algo pensativa al parecer tratando de buscar una forma acertada para hablarle.

-Nadie te dijo nada porque para el momento en que tú te fuiste no se sabía- interviene Katt haciendo que Naruto voltee a verla, expectante al recibir una leve respuesta -Ahora que regresaste se te pudo haber dicho, pero yo no me encontraba en Konoha y no tenían idea cuando volvería… no hubiera sido lo mejor revelártelo- añade obviando por completo el hecho de la poca disposición que el trío de infantiles habían tenido para que ella hablara con él.

-Luego tendrás tiempo para comprender mejor- dice la Hokage avanzando hacia la entrada de la habitación seguida por Jiraiya haciéndole una señal a Katt con la mano para que se acerque hacia donde se encontraba Naruto -Es mejor que hablen ahora o que continúes descansando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- puede escuchar Katt que el sannin le pregunta a su compañera casi en un murmullo cuando pasan cerca de ella.

La Hokage se detiene un instante mirando hacia el suelo -No tenemos idea si luego podrán hablar… hay muchas cosas que si desperdician una oportunidad jamás podrían decirse- contesta casi en un susurro con una voz suave y con la mirada algo perdida.

Jiraiya se mantiene observando a Tsunade antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de ella y comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación. Katt observa extrañada la escena hasta que la imagen del hermano de Tsunade viene a su mente "Nawaki…" piensa recordando que el niño había muerto muchos años atrás, quizás por eso la Hokage se había mantenido al margen de los juegos para impedir que hablaran.

-¿Vas a quedarte?- pregunta Kakashi haciendo que Katt lo observe.

-Sí- responde viendo como él también abandona la habitación dejándola sola con Naruto.

Al sentir que la puerta se cierra Katt regresa la mirada a Naruto que se encuentra observándola. Se le ve confundido, con la cabeza posiblemente llena de preguntas que simplemente no las hace ya que no tiene idea exacta de que es lo que debería preguntar.

Sentirse incómoda a ese nivel en el que se encontraba no era algo muy usual en Katt, normalmente simplemente estaba relajada o se alejaba del problema; pero esto era diferente la forma en la que Naruto se enteró y el silencio en el que ahora se encontraban no eran cosas buenas "Y lo peor, no puedo escaparme… y no tengo idea como hablarle" se dice a sí misma acercándose lentamente hasta sentarse en una silla al costado de la cama de él.

Katt comienza a desviar levemente la mirada, no tiene idea que es lo que debe de decirle a Naruto y mucho menos como "Ese zorro me puso en una mala situación, aunque si no hubiera abierto el hocico quien sabe como estaría ahora… posiblemente dentro de la boca de otra rana" piensa tomando algo de aire decidiéndose a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto -¿Estás bien?- es lo único que se anima a decir en ese momento.

Naruto la observa por unos instantes antes de responder -Sí…

-Sé que es complicado… incluso para mi hay cosas que no logro entender bien como es que ocurrieron- continúa Katt al ver que la respuesta de Naruto quedó sólo en una palabra.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?- pregunta, animándose a tratar de conseguir una respuesta que no lo confunda más.

-Un par de meses luego de que te fuiste… no se supone que yo debería de haberme enterado, o al menos no debí de hacerlo en ese momento- contesta elevando levemente la mirada al recordar sus incursiones a la oficina de Tsunade -Digamos que me enteré por meter la nariz donde no debía- Naruto asiente con la cabeza y luego regresa a mirar sus sábanas, se ve incómodo y pensativo, como si con lo poco que sabe estuviera tratando de aclarar su mente -No le des muchas vueltas, todavía no sabes mucho.

Pasan cerca de unos diez minutos en silencio, ambos intercambian miradas por algunos momentos y luego se quedan mirando algún lugar del cuarto. Katt comienza a impacientarse, sabía que hablar con él no iba a ser fácil, pero incluso con el secreto ya develado no se le está haciendo más sencillo el comunicarse con Naruto.

-Creo que es mejor si te dejo descansar- interviene Katt poniéndose de pie provocando cierta sorpresa en Naruto -Yo no planeo ir a ningún lado y tú no puedes aunque quieras…- añade sonriendo levemente -Es obvio que ninguno de los dos está muy comunicativo y si seguimos dando vueltas así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, mejor descansa un poco y trata de aclarar tu cabeza y yo aprovecho para pensar la forma más sencilla de explicarte todo, es extenso y necesito que estés bastante atento.

Naruto duda por unos instantes entre decir algo o simplemente permanecer tranquilo, pero al final asiente con la cabeza y Katt avanza hasta salir de la habitación. Afuera se encuentran aún Kakashi y Yamato, ambos voltean al verla salir con mucho interés en sus expresiones.

-Yo voy a acompañar a Naruto- declara Yamato entrando a la habitación al ver que Kakashi se acercaba a Katt.

-No hablaron mucho- le comenta Kakashi al colocarse en frente de ella.

-No, es muy complicado… yo misma no sé por donde empezar y él todavía está con la noticia demasiado fresca como para poder concentrarse- explica apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

-Entonces no debiste decirle nada- comenta sonriendo un poco.

-Y sigues…- murmura ella sin levantar la cabeza -No le he dicho nada ahora, no quiere decir que no lo vaya a hacer, simplemente que Orion se lo soltó de mala manera… yo hubiera preferido explicarle cual era mi situación aquí y luego encajarlo a él en el esquema…

x x

La mañana siguiente fue mucho más similar a como Kakashi y ella estaban antes de que ambos fueran a entrenar. Ahora que Naruto estaba enterado de la situación, Kakashi ya no tenía motivos para estar impidiéndole ir al hospital o vigilando de cerca sus movimientos así que sus horas de sueño y ocio matutino no eran interrumpidas cuando ella se levantaba.

Orion aún se encontraba des-invocado, la pelirroja no había tenido oportunidad de traerlo la noche anterior, estaba con la cabeza algo llena y de paso al no haberse despegado de Kakashi desde el hospital no sintió que fuera apropiado traer al zorro de vuelta, ya hablaría con él después y posiblemente Orion se pueda entretener en donde esté, más si es con las invocaciones que lo perseguían cuando era cachorro.

Luego de tratar de arrastrar a Kakashi para que desayunara con ella, y conseguir que al menos llegue a la silla para engullir lo que le hizo, se dirige al hospital con la idea de hablar con Naruto. Ha pasado menos de un día, pero luego de una noche descansando cree que el muchacho estará más fresco como para poder escucharla y con suerte incluso tratar de hacerle preguntas e ir limando la sensación incómoda que ahora los rodea.

-Bueno, voy a explicarle como llegué aquí y como se supone que somos hermanos- susurra para avanzando hacía la habitación de Naruto "Es bastante, pero con eso podrá entender todo o al menos tener algo con que trabajar sus ideas y preguntar"

Al llegar al corredor nota que frente a la puerta se encuentra de pie Hinata observando al frente como si estuviera indecisa para entrar. Katt se acerca con cuidado un poco curiosa al ver a la Hyuuga.

-Hinata- dice al estar junto a ella.

-¡Katt!- exclama un poco sorprendida al voltear el rostro.

-¿Vas a entrar?- pregunta la pelirroja acercando su mano a la puerta.

-No…- responde un poco agitada -Yo espero aquí afuera- añade entrecortadamente.

Katt la observa por unos instantes y luego ingresa a la habitación "Antes había estado adentro sin problemas… supongo que ahora que Naruto está consiente le es más difícil" supone sin darle muchas vueltas "Pero yo lo que quiero saber es que fue de Lee… se lo tengo que exprimir a otro Hyuuga, que si se lo pregunto a ella jamás va a lograr explicármelo, posiblemente se ponga muy nerviosa"

-Katt-nee-chan- escucha decir a Naruto que se encontraba en su cama comiendo unas rodajas de manzana que Sakura le estaba cortando.

-Hola- saluda sonriéndole Sakura.

Katt responde el saludo aunque para sus adentros maldice la presencia de Sakura, ella esperaba que Naruto estuviera solo o con alguno de los que ya sabía cual era la relación de ellos "Si le pido que nos deje solos luego va a estar curiosa y no sé si Naruto quiera eso" piensa sentándose en una silla.

-¿Hinata ha venido?- pregunta para mantener la conversación y no quedarse en silencio.

-¿Hinata?- repite Sakura negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que vendrá en un rato, la vi por el hospital- añade al confirmar que la muchacha no había ingresado en ningún momento -Supongo que querrá ver como estás luego de tantos días en que sólo te vio inconciente- comenta mirando a Naruto.

-¿Hinata también vino a verme?- pregunta el muchacho.

-Sí, ella junto con Sai e Ino vinieron bastante- responde Sakura sonriéndole -También Chouji, Shikamaru, Iruka sensei…- continúa nombrando a quienes había visitado al rubio en algún momento aunque no se mantuvieron tan frecuentemente en el hospital.

En el momento en que Sakura termina de mencionar a los visitantes Naruto desvía la mirada hacía Katt como si esperara que le explicara algo, claro que al notar que no le dijo nada pareció entender que no deseaba hablar con Sakura presente. Al silencio retoma el cuarto y Sakura se dedica a leer el informe del estado de salud de Naruto.

-Katt-nee-chan- interviene luego de unos momentos en los que parecía haber estado decidiéndose a hablar -¿Cómo vas con Kakashi sensei?- pregunta haciendo que la muchacha de cabellos rosas despegara la vista de lo que leía.

-¿Con Kakashi?- repite un tanto confundida, claro que sabía a lo que se refería, pero no creía que el estuviera enterado, a menos claro que le haya preguntado a Sakura sobre ella -Bien, ya debes de conocer a Kakashi bastante- responde sonriendo -Se demora demasiado para hacer las cosas.

-Sí- añade Sakura asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza -Shizune-san y Genma-san se comprometieron después que ustedes y ya están casados… claro que ninguno de los dos se fue para entrenar por un tiempo- La mirada de Naruto vuelve con Sakura, al parecer él no sabía de ese matrimonio -No ocurrió mucho mientras no estuviste y se me olvidó comentarte sobre eso- se disculpa la kunoichi.

-Igual, considerando que estamos hablando de Kakashi no vas a asumir que va a hacer algo tan de prisa como lo haría Shizune- comenta la pelirroja imaginando como la asistente de la Hokage probablemente se puso en campaña de hacer que su matrimonio avanzara, no como ella que tiene otras cosas antes que volver loco a Kakashi hasta que acepte moverse para casarse con ella de una vez -¿Y para cuando saldrás del hospital?- pregunta cambiando de tema hacía uno que le interesa más, al menos cuando esté en su casa podrá hablar con él más tranquila.

-No lo sé- responde sujetando su brazo herido con su mano libre.

-Naruto realmente se llevó al extremo en el último combate, necesita mucho descanso para ese brazo, tiene varios huesos rotos y no se está curando tan de prisa como acostumbra. No creo que demore mucho en salir, pero en que su brazo esté bien de nuevo…- explica Sakura al notar que su amigo sabía bastante poco sobre cuanto tiempo debía estar ahí.

-Entonces yo los dejo- dice la pelirroja poniéndose de pie "Necesito un buen momento a solas con él". Naruto la observa algo desilusionado, quizás esperaba que podrían hablar -Después hablamos Naruto.

Al salir nota que Hinata aún está en el corredor, a un costado apoyada contra la pared un poco sorprendida al sentir que la puerta se abría "No me sintió venir la pobre" piensa al notar la expresión en su rostro. Luego de cerrar la puerta se acerca a la kunoichi -Deberías de pasar, luego va a ser más difícil que lo saludes si se va a su casa- aconseja antes de alejarse.

x x

Al salir del hospital se dirige a la oficina de Tsunade, desea saber bien cual es el estado de Naruto y en cuanto tiempo podrá salir del hospital para hablar con él en un lugar más cómodo además que aún tiene un problema con hasta donde debe de revelarle cosas a Naruto, el hecho de que el cuarto sea su padre puede ser un tema más complicado aún y no sabe el porque del secretismo con eso "Tsunade no se puso como Jiraiya así que asumo que puedo hablar de esto con ella y ver si hay una razón de fuerza mayor para que obvie de alguna manera lo de Minato" piensa segura de que al menos al comienzo Naruto no va a preguntar demasiado y podrá evitar mencionar directamente quienes son sus padres.

Al ingresar a la oficina de la quinta ve a la rubia maldiciendo entre dientes mientras sella una infinidad de papeles que son traídos por Shizune que ríe nerviosamente. Al verla entrar una tercera persona se hace notar: Jiraiya.

-Katt- llama Shizune.

-Shizune- responde cerrando los ojos recordando que ni le había pedido disculpas por haberla dejado plantada -Siento mucho lo del otro día, pero realmente no pude ir…- comienza a disculparse.

-No importa- interrumpe moviendo levemente la cabeza observando por unos instantes a Jiraiya y luego a Tsunade -Sé que no te fue posible ir.

"¿Ella lo sabe?" se pregunta no estando completamente segura si Shizune estaba enterada del tema de Naruto "No tengo idea que tantos lo sepan… Genma sabía que me ocultaban cosas, pero tampoco sé hasta que grado había leído exactamente de que se trataba… pero si él conocía algunas cosas Shizune debe de haber sabido mucho más" -Otro día yo los invito a ustedes- añade sonriendo y dándose cuenta que está en una situación similar a la que estuvo con Sakura, no va a poder hablar tranquila con Tsunade.

-Que bueno que viniste, de todas formas pensaba contactarte- interrumpe la Hokage.

-¿A mí? Yo no he hecho nada- se defiende casi por reflejo aunque la garganta de Jiraiya hace que gire levemente para verlo -Bueno… no he hecho mucho- se corrige fastidiada.

-No es que hayas hecho algo, pero ahora que los grupos que mandé a patrullar el país han regresado quiero hacerte una prueba de habilidad lo antes posible- explica Tsunade dejando de lado sus papeles -Te fuiste casi un año y has regresado en un momento en el que realmente necesito la mayor cantidad de ninjas activos- continúa mientras Katt asiente un tanto preocupada y ve como Jiraiya sonríe levemente -La situación se ha calmado ahora, pero esto va a ser temporal y necesito cuanto antes saber hasta que grado has mejorado.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunta tranquila y algo curiosa.

-Te enviaré un pergamino con las instrucciones, quiero ver bien que es lo que necesito para comprobar un incremento en tus habilidades- aclara suspirando y volviendo a coger su sello -Pero no te preocupes, no planeo ocupar demasiado tu tiempo por estos días.

Jiraiya hace una mueca en dirección a la quinta y esta le responde mirándolo a los ojos sin decir una palabra -Yo supongo que hablaré contigo después- interviene Katt despidiéndose nerviosamente con la mano y saliendo de la oficina "Si esos dos se quieren matar no quiero estar ahí cuando ocurra… pobre Shizune va a tener que recoger los restos de Jiraiya, yo le apuesto a Tsunade"

x x

Katt regresa a su departamento, está vacío sin Kakashi por ningún lado ni Orion en el sillón -Que solitario- comenta cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y luego invocando a su zorro.

La invocación aparece en frente de ella bostezando y estirándose -Mi comida- pide antes de ir al sillón a acomodarse.

-No soy tu esclava- replica haciendo una mueca de fastidio -Además deberías de pedirme disculpas por tu intromisión en el hospital.

-Sigues viva- señala observándola -Eso quiere decir que Naruto no se descontroló, así que te hice un favor.

Katt ignora al zorro y se dirige a la cocina a atender su pedido "Debería de envenenarlo uno de estos días…" piensa mientras cocina "Aunque no, con la suerte que tengo el veneno posiblemente lo haga más fuerte…"

Sirviéndole la carne a Orion Katt comienza a preguntarse donde se habrá metido Kakashi "No creo que lo hayan enviado a misión… quizás está en su casa durmiendo" sospecha, pero sin levantarse para ir a buscarlo -Que venga él, tengo flojera… a este mundo le vendrían bien un par de teléfonos- opina para si misma dejándose caer sobre su cama y cerrando sus ojos "Aunque aún no hablo con Naruto bien el que ya lo sepa me tiene bastante tranquila, ahora si voy a poder descansar mejor…"

x x

El sonido de un pergamino apareciendo a las nueve de la noche en su casa llama su atención, había estado atenta esperando a ver si Kakashi se aparecía para cenar con ella. Al recoger el objeto lo observa sonriendo levemente -Shizune está trabajando hasta tarde, supongo que ya encontraron alguien adecuado para que pelee conmigo- comenta abriéndolo hasta que un pequeño destello hace que se sobresalte levemente -¿¡Y eso qué fue!? Shizune debería saber bien que después de esa torta explosiva esto no es gracioso…- se queja estirando el pergamino para leerlo 'En diez horas es tu combate, ve al campo de entrenamiento 78' cita el escrito.

-¿¡En diez horas!?- exclama contando con los dedos -¡Eso es a las siete! y ese campo está hasta el otro extremo de la villa incluso dudo que sea parte de la villa- comienza a quejarse al ver que va a tener que levantarse bastante temprano.

-¿Qué no es parte de la villa?- escucha preguntar a su espalda.

-Kakashi- dice al reconocerlo -No te sentí entrar.

-Estabas haciendo tanto ruido que era de esperarse- comenta sonriente.

Katt extiende el pergamino para que él lo pueda ver -Tengo que ir mañana a primera hora- explica dejando salir todo el aire que tenía adentro -Es para medir mi nivel de habilidades.

-Entonces deberías de irte a acostar en un rato, sino dudo que te despiertes- aconseja quitándose el chaleco y la bandana.

-Lo sé, pero estaba esperando que vinieras para cenar ¿Aún no cenas no?

-No, he estado ocupado y no he tenido tiempo para eso- contesta colocándose en frente de ella antes de avanzar fuera del cuarto con dirección al comedor.

-No me empujes- se queja al verlo avanzando y obligándola a ir en su dirección.

-Sino te mueves vas a demorarte mucho, tú siempre te demoras para hacer las cosas- aclara sin dejar de caminar.

Luego de comer ambos se dirigen a dormir, Katt rueda sobre Kakashi cuando este termina de recostarse y le sonríe ampliamente mientras retira su cabello hacía atrás. Al estar sin ninguna preocupación palpitando en su cabeza en esos momentos le era bastante sencillo tener en la cabeza la idea de romper el hielo que se había formado entre los dos desde que se habían juntado.

-Mañana tienes que estar descansada- dice colocando las manos sobre las caderas de ella.

La kunoichi hace una mueca de desencanto, Kakashi tenía un punto con eso, ella necesitaba descansar bien ya que no sólo tenía que despertarse muy temprano sino que además no tenía idea que clase de prueba fuera la que Tsunade le tenía pensada. Katt se deja caer sobre Kakashi abrazándose a él con las piernas encogidas a los costados del cuerpo del jonin -Ya lo sé- murmura con un tono engreído que por la forma en la que se mueve el pecho de Kakashi es muy probable que haya hecho que se ría levemente.

x x

Cuando comienzan a llegar los primeros rayos de sol la pelirroja abre los ojos con pesadez y da un gran bostezo antes de sentarse en la cama y estirar los brazos. A su costado se encuentra profundamente dormido Kakashi sin la menor señal de que fuera a despertarse para acompañarla o decirle algo; por unos instantes Katt se debate entre despertarlo y hacer que al menos sufra el despertarse tan temprano con ella o simplemente dejarlo en paz, aunque al final opta por la segunda opción.

-Orion- llama luego de haberse alistado y preparado el desayuno para ella y el zorro.

-Desayuno- dice el zorro llegando a la cocina a comer.

-Vas a venir conmigo a mi prueba, eres mi invocación así que no es trampa- explica mientras deja sobre la mesa del comedor parte del desayuno para Kakashi "El resto que se lo preparé él para que no se le enfríe"

-¿Ahora?- pregunta estirándose con pereza.

-Sí, tenemos que ir hasta el otro extremo de Konoha así que ve moviéndote- indica desde la puerta, esperando a que Orion la siga.

x x

Al llegar al lugar, unos diez minutos antes de la hora establecida, Katt ve la figura de Tsunade de pie esperando, manteniendo el balance como puede mientras bosteza y trata de mantener los ojos abiertos. La Hokage no es una mujer muy madrugadora y el tener que estar a las siete de la mañana lista y fuera de su casa no era algo muy común o atrayente para ella.

-Tsunade- saluda al llegar junto con Orion.

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió abrir el pergamino tan temprano?- cuestiona abriendo un poco sus cansados ojos.

-Lo abrí cuando me llegó, no es mi culpa si Shizune envía cosas tan tardes, si hubiera sido una hora antes creo que no me estarías viendo acá- replica masajeando levemente sus mejillas.

-Bueno, dejemos esto que ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer gracias a Shizune y sus deseos de trabajar hasta tarde- interviene Tsunade colocándose un poco más seria -Ahora voy a explicarte brevemente de que se trata esto- añade aclarando su garganta -Vas a dirigirte al interior del campo de entrenamiento, como ya debes de tener conocimientos este es uno de los más extensos que tenemos para pruebas de habilidad con pocas personas. Shizune se encuentra al otro extremo con quien tendrás la prueba, el o los también tendrán…

-Ellos- interrumpe Katt -El o ellos- rectifica al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Tsunade, por más que la mujer sonaba algo más seria la situación era relajada y la hora no ayudaba a que la Hokage pensara demasiado lo que decía.

Tsunade se queda callada unos momentos como si estuviera pensando -Si, ellos… el o ellos también tendrán que ingresar al campo. Ustedes deberán de combatir a el mejor grado que puedan luego de que logren localizarse, tú no tienes idea de quien o quienes se trata así como él o ellos. No te preocupes sobre la seguridad, tanto Shizune como yo estaremos vigilando y asegurándonos de que nada se salga de control, obviamente no te dediques a rematar a nadie, pero tampoco te controles demasiado que necesito apreciar bien como es que has evolucionado.

x x

Katt se mueve junto con Orion por el bosque, en un comienzo la idea es avanzar de prisa para poder ganar algo de terreno mientras con quien sea que pelee se acerca para darle el encuentro. La parte de localizar se la planea dejar a su Orion, ya le pidió que le avise cuando sienta algo y no que se lo quede guardado.

-Vienen tres- advierte Orion saltando hacía el suelo.

-¿Los reconoces?- pregunta aunque mentalmente maldice a Tsunade por mandarle tres personas a la vez "¿Cómo supone que voy a pelearme con tres? Supongo que no planea que gane" piensa momentos antes de amarrar su cabello en una cola para evitar que se interponga cuando pelee o que el viento lo mueva demasiado revelando su ubicación.

-Son olores conocidos, pero aún están algo lejos y no son de los que he estado olfateando ahora que regresamos- explica tranquilamente.

-Hay que ocultarnos y ver de quien se trata- indica la kunoichi haciendo que Orion se oculte entre unos matorrales muy tupidos y ella se dirija a un árbol frondoso.

Pasados unos dos minutos tres figuras aparecen cerca de donde se encuentra, al parecer no la han detectado ni a ella ni a Orion. Una de las figuras en de una estatura mediana y las otras dos más pequeñas y delgadas. Con cuidado Katt se asoma ligeramente para ver bien de quien se trata llevándose una sorpresa no muy grata.

De pie a un par de metros se encuentran Kami, Panza y Sachi, inspeccionando con la mirada el área. Katt retoma su posición menos visible perdiéndolos de vista por unos instantes mientras decide que es lo que hará "Dudo que estando tan lejos estén por aquí de casualidad" piensa manteniendo la vista atenta a los alrededores en caso alguno la notara "Bueno, supongo que no tengo muchas alternativas" se dice resignada "Necesito dejar lo más rápido posible a uno fuera de combate… Panza va a aguantar mucho así que un ataque sorpresa no me serviría demasiado con él. Kami podría desaparecer en el momento que me vea y sería bastante peligroso… sí, Kami físicamente nunca fue resistente y no se ve como que haya mejorado mucho por esa rama" piensa decidiéndose como proceder y maldiciendo un poco que su 'reunión' con Kami y Panza vaya a tener que ser tan poco amistosa y extraña.

Katt toma algo de aire y se prepara para centrar un ataque potente dirigido hacía Kami, Shizune y Tsunade están en las cercanías y aunque sabe que ella puede causar bastante daño si alguien recibe a pleno uno de sus ataques duda mucho que el pequeño no vaya a esquivarlo un poco. Concentrando su chakra en su mano sonríe levemente, en un caso normal ya habrían sentido la acumulación de tanta energía, pero en el caso de ella podía valerse de su habilidad para no ser sentida y mientras entrenaba con el ermitaño notó que eso se expandía a acciones como la que estaba realizando, la energía sólo era posible de sentirla cuando ya era lanzada como ataque y se combinaba con su naturaleza de chakra volviéndose fuego.

Con un rápido movimiento sale de su escondite y lanza su ataque con dirección a los tres ninjas, pero más centrado en Kami. De la mano de la kunoichi una potente y amplia ráfaga de fuego avanza a una gran velocidad incinerando las hojas cercanas al pasar sobre ellas.

Los tres ninjas notan la visible masa de fuego que se acerca a ellos y reaccionan a esquivarla casi en el momento en que esta choca contra el suelo, perdieron valiosos segundos al sorprenderse de ver a la pelirroja. Panza y Sachi evitan las llamas y las rocas que salen despedidas por el impacto; Kami logra evitar el impacto directo con la técnica, pero aún así esta logra dar en un costado de su cuerpo y varias de las rocas lo golpean lanzándolo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Katt mece levemente la cabeza por un instante "Esto no creo que sea sólo prueba para mí, también debe de servirles a ellos, si fuera algo exclusivo para medir mis habilidades mandarían un grupo más experimentado" piensa saltando nuevamente a otro árbol para poder tener una mejor visión de donde se encuentras los tres.

Kami se queja levemente pero desaparece de la vista de Katt usando su habilidad, Sachi retrocede y usa a Panza como escudo mientras realiza unos handseals. En ese preciso instante una corriente de viento de una fuerza considerable rodea a los dos ninjas visibles haciendo de barrera protectora contra algún objeto que la pelirroja pueda lanzar.

Katt se mantiene atenta a los sonidos, aunque no es capaz de centrarse también en si Kami se encuentra en movimiento con la vista, con el viento que hay las hojas y ramas del área se están moviendo naturalmente "Ya está bastante herido… ahora vamos por Sachi, quien sabe si la niña aprendió algún genjutsu y eso no me conviene" piensa extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente y concentrándose levemente "Con el viento corriendo va a ser más difícil que vaya por donde yo quiero, pero al menos se va a alimentar del jutsu de ella" se dice a si misma antes de mover los brazos y provocar que el fuego del último ataque avance creando un círculo de llamas alrededor de Sachi y Panza que alimentado con el viento eleva las flamas un par de metros.

Por entre las lenguas de fuego Katt puede observar como Sachi salta sobre la espalda de Panza y se impulsa fuertemente por los aires saliendo de la zona para luego ver como Panza realiza unos handseals y la tierra alrededor de sus pies sube por sus piernas hasta rodear todo su cuerpo y solidificarse creando una especie de armadura de piedra. Katt centra su atención en la pequeña, duda que Panza pueda salir de ese incendio en un buen rato.

-Orion, te molestaría darme una mano- dice al recordar que le faltaba su compañero peludo.

-Me arruinaste la sorpresa- se queja saliendo de donde se ocultaba, desde que Katt comenzó a entrenar con el ermitaño había conseguido un buen nivel de armonía en combate con su zorro.

-¿Puedes sentir a Kami?- pregunta atenta, aún no ha olvidado al niño invisible.

-No, no puedo olerlo- responde luego de aspirar fuertemente el aire. El viento se mantiene en movimiento en el área, quien sabe cuanto tiempo se mantenga el efecto.

Katt observa la escena y ve como Sachi saca un kunai y salta en dirección a ella con intención de comenzar un combate directamente. Katt decide primero tomar distancia y asegurarse de ver bien la zona, necesita estar atenta a cualquier cambio que haya ya que Kami se encuentra aún invisible, con cuidado y lo más imperceptible posible coloca una nota explosiva en la rama del árbol donde se encuentra "Nunca se sabe cuando puede ser útil… sólo debo recordar bien donde la coloqué"

La menor de las dos kunoichis se impulsa nuevamente en dirección a la mayor, en esta ocasión Katt decide comenzar el encuentro. Cuando están cerca Sachi trata de utilizar el kunai directamente, pero Katt lo esquiva con bastante facilidad y con un giro rápido logra patearla. Al tener la ventaja por la inercia de su giro Katt se impulsa en dirección a Sachi que aún no se incorpora, pero una vibración en el piso hace que se detenga en el instante que un muro de piedra se eleva poniéndose de barrera entre ambas kunoichis.

Katt dirige su mirada en dirección a la armadura de piedra dentro del aro de fuego "Jutsus de tierra confirmado… bueno, el elemento creo que le va bien" Katt hace una seña al zorro con la cabeza para que entretenga a Sachi mientras ella se asegura que Panza no intervenga más, necesita dejar fuera de combate a uno lo más rápido posible.

Orion salta con dirección a Sachi mientras esquiva sin mayor problema un par de muros de piedra que se elevan en su camino, al ver al zorro acercarse la kunoichi comienza a replegarse alejándose de la zona. Katt se prepara para mantener un poco más ocupado a Panza ya que planea como sea encargarse antes de Sachi, sabe de más que él es bastante resistente y no va a ser muy sabio quedarse mucho tiempo tratando de derrotarlo.

Esquivando un pilar de piedra que aparece junto a ella, ahora que se está acercando, la Kunoichi se impulsa contra el tronco de un árbol y gira sus brazos provocando que las llamas la imiten formando un medio círculo que gira velozmente comprimiéndose hacía el centro que es donde está Panza. Al estar sobre el centro extiende sus brazos creando una entrada a la media bola de fuego en la que aún se encuentra de pie Panza.

Katt cae al costado del ninja y trata de botarlo al suelo de una patada a la altura de la rodilla, pero el golpe es completamente amortiguado por la piedra que le devuelve la fuerza del impacto a la pelirroja. Maldiciendo entre dientes por el dolor Katt entrecierra los ojos levemente y saca otra nota explosiva colocándola en la parte posterior de una de las piernas de piedra antes de saltar fuera de su fuego.

Desde afuera observando que no haya nada que delate la presencia de Kami la kunoichi activa la nota provocando una explosión que rompe el giro del fuego. Katt se concentra un poco y apaga las llamas antes que se expandan por cualquier lugar ya que el viento aún continuaba activo. Al observar el lugar donde estaba Panza puede notar la pierna destrozada de la armadura de piedra, pero nada adentro.

-Se escapó- murmura revisando con la vista los alrededores "Antes que se junten mejor voy a apoyar a Orion y terminar con Sachi"

Katt avanza en dirección hacía donde Orion y Sachi se habían alejado, no transcurre demasiado antes de que pueda divisar a su zorro esquivando algunos shurikens y kunais con notas explosivas que son lanzadas por la joven kunoichi. Al acercarse Orion comienza a avanzar de forma zigzagueante para permitir a Katt alcanzarlos.

La pelirroja sonríe cuando está cerca y concentra su chakra en el puño antes de volverlo fuego. Con un salto dirige su puño encendido hacía la espalda de Sachi, pero es detenida por una pared de piedra que recibe el impacto del ataque. Al haber concentrado suficiente chakra como para crear un ataque suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a la niña inconciente, Katt es impulsada hacia atrás, la pared no permitió el paso del fuego por los costados al ser de mayor amplitud que el objetivo original, lo que creó una explosión algo más fuerte y en dirección opuesta a lo que ella tenía en mente "Diablos…" maldice reincorporándose de un salto aunque se ve obligada a reposicionarse de prisa ya que antes de tocar el suelo siente un corte en la pierna. Luego de ver que es una herida menor busca con la mirada a Panza o a Kami, está segura que el corte fue de parte del pequeño y la pared del otro.

Katt retoma la persecución, el problema es que ahora Sachi ya está consiente de que tiene que cuidarse más la espalda. En cada ocasión que logra ver un espacio por donde atacarla una pared de piedra se interpone, al menos hasta que Katt se cansa y decide atacar incluso si el golpe no es certero, para esto se impulsa con chakra contra la base de un árbol y decide enviar el fuego antes de chocar contra Sachi, así el ataque no es tan potente, pero al menos la sacará de balance.

Al chocar el ataque cerca de Sachi la kunoichi sale despedida contra unos arbustos mientras que Orion acelera bastante más de cómo había estado corriendo y escapa de la explosión. Katt se detiene en seco y se impulsa hábilmente hacía donde cayó la pequeña, pero ve como una esfera de tierra cubre su objetivo por lo que se detiene.

-Andabas corriendo lento- dice al sentir a su zorro junto a ella sonriéndole levemente, ese animal podía alcanzar velocidades bastante altas.

-No quería escaparme- contesta olfateando de manera disimulada -En los árboles de atrás- indica sin voltear.

Katt toma algo de aire y vuelve a juntar chakra "A este paso me voy a quedar sin nada" piensa un tanto preocupada antes de lanzar nuevamente otra ráfaga de fuego que impacta contra el área indicada por su zorro. Cuando el polvo se asienta un poco la pelirroja puede observar el cuerpo bastante golpeado de Sachi, se acerca con cuidado y le toma el pulso, respirando aliviada a los segundos "Sólo la dejé inconsciente" se dice a sí misma revisando el área con la mirada -Uno menos, faltan dos- comenta "Y estoy segura de que Kami está en mal estado"

-¿Dónde estarán?- se pregunta avanzando hasta donde se encontraba su zorro -¿Puedes olerlos?

-Vagamente- responde Orion.

-Deben de estar donde comenzó la batalla y el viento aún disemina sus olores- supone Katt.

-Panza se está moviendo por la tierra- explica el zorro.

-Kami va a ser muy complicado de encontrar, el que sigue tiene que ser Panza, pero el problema va a ser lo que tú dices, dudo que pueda moverse mucho por el suelo, pero va a estar oculto sin mayores problemas- dice Katt hasta que siente una explosión viniendo del lugar donde todo comenzó "¿Esa fue la nota explosiva que dejé?" se pregunta algo sorprendida -Supongo que si estaban ahí.

Al llegar al lugar nota que ciertamente era su nota la que había explotado aunque el hecho le parece bastante curioso y extraño "¿Cuál es la posibilidad que justo pasaran y la activaran?" se pregunta viendo como en las cercanías hay unas pequeñas manchas de sangre que se acumulan en un momento, pero luego dejan de expandirse "Supongo que se atendió un poco aquí" supone hasta que por el rabillo del ojos, ve a Panza aparecer en un claro cercano.

-Intenta rastrear a Kami, voy a ir por Panza- indica Katt antes de retirarse en dirección al claro, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con alguna sorpresa en el camino "Es probable que el que activó la nota haya sido Kami, Panza se ve cansado, pero no parece que hubiera recibido una explosión directa" piensa observando la posición del muchacho.

Al llegar al borde de los árboles Katt se detiene a meditar como enfrentarse a Panza, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él es algo arriesgado, el joven shinobi aunque carecía de técnica golpeaba muy fuerte y podía aguantar muchos golpes. La primera forma que viene a la mente de Katt es mantenerse a una distancia media como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, fuera del rango de los golpes, pero suficientemente cerca como para poder entrar a rematar en caso su ataque no fuera suficiente.

Katt está segura que Panza debe de haberla notado aunque no la haya sentido, esa cabellera roja por más que esté sujetada es llamativa cuando alguien sabe lo que debe de buscar. La kunoichi decide lanzar varias bolas de fuego desde sus manos hacía Panza, pero él levanta una pared de piedra que las soporta. Katt dibuja una media sonrisa y con las llamas que aún no se extinguen hace que rodeen el muro para crecer del otro lado.

Al acercarse al claro y avanzar hasta el lugar donde debería de estar Panza nota que no está detrás de la pared "Bajo tierra" piensa a tiempo para reaccionar, ya que del suelo emerge el muchacho muy cerca de ella. Por unos instantes Katt duda entre retirarse o entrar a pelear directamente, pero al ver que su oponente se encuentra visiblemente cansado por haber estado usando sus jutsus de tierra, decide entrar en el terreno del niño "Casi estoy sin chakra, pero tengo suficiente como para sacármelo de encima en caso algo ocurra"

Cuando Katt se acerca a pelear Panza se prepara, coloca sus manos al frente y espera a que ella comience los ataques. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos da inicio, Panza parece haber aprendido bastante en este tiempo ya que es capaz de detener correctamente varios de los ataques de la pelirroja así como puede obligarla a retroceder ya que se ve obligada a esquivar casi en último momento los ataques que él lanza.

Katt recuerda en ese momento algo sobre Panza que había olvidado, mientras más golpeaba comenzaba a acelerar más y eso comenzaba a afectarla, de un momento a otro se veía en la posición de tener que decidir casi instantáneamente que golpe no podría evadir bien cosa que comienza a preocuparla ya que el mantenerse esquivando esos ataques la está cansando mientras que Panza parece estar igual que como cuando empezó "Creo que no se cansa por el taijutsu… solo por el ninjutsu" dice para sus adentros preocupada.

Justo antes de que un golpe acabara sobre su estómago Katt usa su chakra para emitir leves flamas desde sus manos, brazos o piernas, dependiendo de cual sea la extremidad con la que esté atacando. Con esto panza se sorprende un poco, ahora tiene que esquivar los ataques y no simplemente bloquearlos, sin contar que el tener que evadir un puño es algo a lo que está acostumbrado, pero el evadir un puño que viene rodeado de fuego es algo muy distinto.

En un momento en que Panza da un paso hacía atrás Katt se aleja, por más que en ese momento tuviera la ventaja no estaba segura de poder ganarle y aún faltaba Kami "Necesito juntarme con Orion" piensa dirigiéndose a donde lo dejó mientras es perseguida por Panza que no parece que vaya a dejarla escapar. Antes de llegar al lugar Katt logra ver a su zorro y se acerca a él.

-Ayúdame con Panza- pide deteniéndose y girando sobre su sitio antes de detener con ambos brazos una patada del muchacho.

El zorro obedece y se acerca hasta donde Panza con lo que provoca que la atención de él se distribuya en dos objetivos. Con lo cansado que ya estaba y el no poder centrarse hace que no dure demasiado aunque es Katt quien logró dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, el zorro simplemente se dedicó a distraer.

Katt deja escapar bastante aire de forma muy pesada -Falta Kami- dice observando a Orion que extrañamente se ve cansado -¿Qué te pasó?

-Me lanzó un humo extraño- explica con voz acorde a como se ve.

-Hay que acabar con esto rápido que yo ya no aguanto… ya me terminé de gastar todo mi chakra contra Panza- indica comenzando a avanzar.

No pasan más de unos segundos antes de que sintiera el metal frío de un kunai enterrarse en su espalda y ver como una nube de humo se difumina detrás de ella dejando ver a un agotado Kami. Katt reacciona de manera casi instintiva y le propina una patada en la mitad de la cara que lo deja inconsciente en el suelo luego de una fea caída.

-¿Y dónde demonios se metió mi zorro?- cuestiona sujetándose la herida y cayendo de rodillas al suelo -Tres fuera… no falta ninguno.

Luego de un par de minutos Katt ve llegar a Shizune con Sachi sobre su espalda -Terminaste- dice un poco sorprendida acercándose para revisarla -Es superficial, aunque creo que te va a doler bastante es un lugar efectivo para deshabilitar a alguien sin matarlo.

-Voy a buscar a Orion- comenta poniéndose de pie y sujetando el lugar de la herida mientras avanza con un pésimo humor. Al llegar al lugar donde lo dejó puede ver que el zorro se encuentra recostado en el suelo -¡Orion!- grita molesta -¡Me abandonaste!

-No, no puedo salir- contesta tranquilamente poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta chocar con una barrera invisible.

Katt puede pasar su mano sin problemas, pero su zorro es incapaz de avanzar -¿Puedes des-invocarte?

-No, traté y no pude.

-Ahí estás- se escucha decir a Tsunade que se acerca caminando por el bosque -¿No puede salir?

-No- responde Katt viendo como la Hokage se acerca a los árboles cercanos y moviendo unas ramas devela en varias zonas un símbolo extraño -Es para contener invocaciones, se tiene que forzar con mucha energía para que la invocación salga por su cuenta- explica borrándolos y permitiendo que Orion pueda salir del área que estaba circulada por los símbolos.

-¿Y eso?- cuestiona Katt extrañada.

-Los colocó Kami- responde -Debe de haber pensado que regresarías a la zona.

-¿Mi nota explosiva se activo cuando él andaba armando esto?- pregunta recibiendo una seña afirmativa por parte de Tsunade que le indica con la mano que se voltee.

-Voy a curarte esta herida, pero creo que vas a tener que descansar bastante- dice emanando el chakra curativo.

-¿Kami, Panza y Sachi?

-Van a estar bien, Shizune se encargará de ellos. Luego podrás verlos- explica manteniendo el jutsu -Ellos tres pelean bastante bien en conjunto, aunque tus habilidades los confundieron un poco, la velocidad que ganas al no realizar handseals puede ser mínima pero funciona para ganar la iniciativa en cada ataque.

* * *

Hace bastante que no narraba un combate largo, espero que se haya comprendido bien, mi idea era un especie de firebending (a lo avatar xD) espero que les haya agradado Katt tanto como mis pequeños niños (Sachi no pudo hacer mucho ya que fue la primera en caer, Panza mejoró en taijutsu y usa elemento tierra y Kami no se ha notado mucho, pero digamos que es un niño talentoso aunque no en combate abierto, es un niño listo)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, Katt y Naruto van a hablar bien, pero hay que ser honestos, cuando quieres conversar de algo serio es difícil encontrarte a solas con la persona, de la nada todo el mundo se mete a acompañarlos xD (Y Aquí tienen más excusas para estar con Naruto, el pobre anda en el hospital)

El próximo capítulo "Sueños"

Ya saben dejen sus comentarios u Orion se los comerá a ustedes xD


	69. Chapter 69

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 69**

Sueños

* * *

-Hokage-sama- llama un ninja médico que aparece de la dirección por donde debían de encontrarse los cuerpos de Kami y Panza -Los tres se encuentran estables y ya están siendo trasladados al hospital.

-¿Shizune está yendo con ellos?- pregunta, terminando de cerrar la herida de la pelirroja.

-Sí, Shizune-san está llevando personalmente a Ibuki Sachi que es la que requiere mayor atención- contesta desviando su mirada hacia Katt que respira aliviada al escuchar las noticias "Que alivio que estén bien y que sea Sachi la que se encuentra peor de los tres… no es por ser mala con ella, pero Kami y Panza me importan más" piensa tratando de relajarse hasta que escucha nuevamente al médico ninja -¿También debemos de llevarla para examinarla?

-No, no es necesario- responde la Hokage observando a la pelirroja -Tú ve a descansar a tu casa ya curé la herida, pero el área va a fastidiarte por unos días. Yo regresaré a mi oficina.

-¿Y no me vas a decir nada?- pregunta al notar las intenciones de la Hokage de retirarse

-Tengo mucho que pensar y analizar por ahora, de cualquier forma es más que obvio que tu nivel se ha incrementado, para eso no necesitas que yo te de un papel firmado que lo acredite- contesta sonriendo un instante antes de avanzar rumbo al edificio principal de la villa.

-Igual… un resumen u opinión vendría bien- se queja levemente cuando Tsunade se encuentra ya alejada y el médico ninja se mantiene de pie junto a ella.

-Voy a escoltarte hasta salir de los campos de entrenamiento, sólo por precaución- explica al notar que ella le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

x x

Al llegar a su casa Orion pasa a su costado y se expande encima del sillón antes de cerrar los ojos y taparse la luz con sus colas. Katt por su lado se arrastra hasta su cuarto y ve la figura de Kakashi aún encima de la cama durmiendo plácidamente -Pensé que estaría interesado y me había ido a ver oculto- murmura decepcionada antes de casi sentarse en la cama, pero detenerse a la mitad al ver lo sucia que estaba.

Con un gruñido cansado avanza hasta el baño, no quiere embarrar su cama con el sudor, la tierra y la sangre que salió de la herida que logro hacerle Kami -…Ni con la mitad del follaje que me traje en el cabello- añade al soltarse la cola y ver como caen un par de hojas -Aunque al menos cuando está amarrado es poco probable que me traiga la rama completa de algún matorral.

Cuando termina de asearse maldice levemente a Kami por la herida que le dejó, que a pesar que fue tratada por Tsunade el músculo continúa resentido produciéndole un dolor agudo con ciertos movimientos que hace "Es esperar un par de días para que se cure por completo" piensa resignada tratando de no moverse bruscamente para ahorrarse los malos ratos de despotricar contra Kami.

Al salir del baño se dirige a su cama que sigue siendo ocupada por Kakashi, este al sentirla recostarse a su costado y acomodarse entre sus brazos abre levemente su ojos -¿No deberías de ir a tu prueba?

-Ya fui- contesta luego de unos segundos en silencio y aguantando el mal humor -Son casi las 9:00.

-¿Tan rápido acabaste?- cuestiona de forma distraída ignorando por completo la mirada asesina de la mujer que está a su lado.

-Voy a dormirme- declara de mala gana dándole la espalda, pero al no escuchar quejas ni reclamos retrocede lentamente hasta chocar con él y acurrucarse junto a su lado -Idiota…- murmura volteando levemente el rostro.

-¿No ibas a dormir?

-¿No tienes curiosidad de saber como me fue?- interroga tratando de aguantarse las ganas de simplemente contárselo sin que se lo pida.

-No, supongo que si estás aquí es porque te fue bien, si te hubiera ido mal no te hubieras ido a bañar sin venir a quejarte primero- explica sonriente sujetando la mano de Katt que se disponía a elevarse para darle un golpe.

-Tsunade me hizo pelear contra Kami, Panza y Sachi- revela sin poder contenerse las ganas de contarle, sabe que debe de estar interesado, sólo que no puede con su carácter y actúa de esa manera "Además sabe que no tiene que pedirlo, yo se lo voy a soltar de todas formas" piensa acomodándose bien en la cama y girando para estar de frente a él.

-¿Los tres?- cuestiona con un leve interés -Si les ganaste es porque debes de haber logrado deshabilitar a alguno desde el inicio.

-Que poca fe me tienes, es cierto que debo de haber lastimado mucho a Kami antes de que ellos supieran contra quien tenían que pelear, pero me tomó un rato dejar a Sachi permanentemente fuera de la pelea- explica hasta que Kakashi vuelve a hablar.

-O quizás es porque llevaste a Orion y eran dos contra tres…- sospecha sonriendo levemente.

-Orion se quedó encerrado en un campo que puso Kami.

-¿Eso antes o después que deshabilitaras a Sachi?- pregunta divertido.

-Después…- contesta viendo a lo que va el ninja -Fue un dos contra tres en un comienzo, luego un dos contra dos y al final uno contra dos.

Kakashi sonríe satisfecho, gira a la kunoichi y apoya su cabeza contra la espalda de ella -Ahora deberías dormir, se te ve cansada- sugiere haciendo que Katt asienta y cierre los ojos. Luego de haber peleado contra los tres jóvenes ninjas había quedado realmente exhausta, no tenía chakra, estaba cansada y sumamente adolorida con el golpe final de Kami y los moretones que empezaban a aparecer a causa de los bloqueos contra los ataques de Panza. Estando con los ojos cerrados puede sentir levemente como su rostro es acariciado suavemente mientras se sume en un sueño bastante profundo a causa del cansancio.

x x

Un remolido grisáceo de una apariencia similar a la de las nubes la envuelve mientras duerme, está flotando, por suerte de cierto modo consiente de que se encuentra soñando. Muchas imágenes vienen a su mente en los momentos en que se forman pequeños claros entre la forma nubosa en la que se encuentra, momentos en los que en la mayoría de los casos es capaz de verse a si misma actuando con otras personas y que parecen ser trozos de una historia bastante extensa.

Una cueva ligeramente familiar aparece en frente de ella la primera vez que la imagen nubosa se dispersa y la deja ver con claridad. Dentro de la cueva se puede ver una pequeña fogata y alrededor de esta tres personas sentadas en silencio observando las llamas. Contra la pared se encuentra apoyado Kisame algo pensativo y con su espada a un costado, Itachi se mantiene muy quieto casi como si estuviera meditando en ese momento y Katt se encuentra apoyada contra su zorro que mantiene su rostro cerca del fuego y sus colas moviéndose lentamente mientras hace de respaldar para su dueña.

-Ya es hora- dice una de las figuras poniéndose de pie y dejando que los reflejos de luz toquen su rostro mostrando el sobresaliente color rojo de sus ojos -Kisame, vigílala- añade bastante serio antes de desaparecer.

Los tres que quedaron en la cueva se mantienen observando el lugar donde hasta unos instantes atrás había estado el Uchiha. El silencio vuelve a llenar el ambiente haciendo que las miradas regresen hacia la fogata que de vez en cuando era lo único que ocasionaba algún sonido por el crujir de algunas maderas cuando ardían.

-Él no va a volver- afirma de improvisto Orion, rompiendo el silencio.

-Tiene un plan- replica Kisame luego de unos instantes, pero sin sonar muy seguro.

-No va a volver- insiste mirando al ninja -No va a poder matarlo.

-Tú lo conocías, debiste de haberle hablado sobre él- dice Kisame observando directamente al zorro.

-Él logró ganarme hace muchos años, y la última vez que lo vi puedo asegurarte que estaba mucho más poderoso- comienza a hablar Orion -No hubiera servido de nada que yo le contara, si lo hubiera hecho tendría información que posiblemente no le sería útil y quizás cometería algún error.

Kisame gira el rostro hacía la pelirroja que se había mantenido en silencio desde antes que Itachi se retirara -¿Aún planeas matarlo?- le cuestiona.

Katt levanta un poco el rostro y luego regresa la mirada a la fogata -No lo sé- responde insegura en voz baja.

En ese momento Kisame toma una actitud más atenta y les hace una señal para que se oculten. Katt y Orion se levantan de prisa y van al fondo de la cueva, detrás de una formación de rocas. Casi instantáneamente aparece Zetsu emergiendo del suelo.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?- pregunta

-Se fue a arreglar un asunto pendiente- responde Kisame mirándolo en forma relajada.

-El líder desea que nos reunamos urgentemente- explica serio hasta que otra voz proveniente del mismo interrumpe -Búscalo, nos reuniremos en una hora cerca de la frontera.

-Si vienes a buscarme a mí podrías dedicarte también a buscarlo a él; no tengo idea donde se haya metido, ni tampoco tiene que darme explicaciones- contesta sujetando a Samehada -Yo iré, pero no puedo asegurar que él vaya si nadie le avisa.

Zetsu parece maldecir un poco al ex-ninja de Kiri y desaparece de la misma forma en la que apareció.

-Tengo que ir yendo- dice Kisame unos minutos después -Tú quédate aquí- indica antes de abandonar la cueva.

x x

Es de noche y la lluvia cae de manera casi torrencial, gotas gruesas y constantes empapan una oscura y aparentemente desolada ciudad con altos edificios con cables colgando por doquier. Por los techos un gran número de ninjas se desplazan a gran velocidad como si estuvieran buscando algo, pero fuera de ellos es casi una ciudad muerta.

Cuando no hay nadie a la vista en la mitad de la calle aparece un hombre de cabello anaranjado vistiendo la distintiva túnica de Akatsuki y con el rostro lleno de piercings, al abrir sus ojos la tonalidad celeste con varios inusuales aros se vuelve apreciable. Con la mirada parece buscar algo, lentamente revisa cada esquina hasta que de un salto desaparece de la escena.

La puerta de una casa cercana se abre lentamente y el pie de un hombre mayor da un paso fuera de su hogar empapándose con el agua. Casi inmediatamente cinco figuras caen en frente de él haciendo que pierda el balance de la impresión, a los segundos sin ponerse siquiera de pie el anciano se arrodilla y baja la cabeza hasta pegarla contra el suelo balbuceando ser perdonado.

Los cinco cuerpos, también vestidos con la túnica de Akatsuki y con el cabello naranja, desaparecen dejando en su lugar al primer Akatsuki que había llegado a esa zona anteriormente, éste se mantiene observando al anciano que retrocede lentamente hasta quedar completamente dentro de su hogar con el cuerpo temblando como si esperara lo peor. El hombre de los piercings parece ignorarlo y continúa buscando con la mirada el área antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa que tiene en frente y desaparecer.

Los segundos pasan y por entre unas sombras cercanas, debajo de un pequeño techo se distinguen dos figuras, una de ellas parece estar envuelta en una capa oscura sujetando por un brazo otro cuerpo que a duras penas puede mantenerse de pie. La persona que está siendo cargada parece concentrarse y hacer una secuencia de handseals que produce una delgada capa de agua lo envuelve.

La figura encapuchada comienza a avanzar mojándose con el agua mientras que el otro repele las gotas con la capa de agua que se ha formado sobre su cuerpo. Al pasar por un instante por un área abierta se puede ver como Itachi es quien está siendo sacado de esa ciudad.

x x

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta la figura encapuchada dejando al Uchiha apoyado contra la base de un árbol, esa zona ya no estaba siendo bañada por la lluvia. Al no obtener respuesta se quita la capucha dejando que su cabello rojo vuelva a ser visible -¿Itachi?

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta el shinobi luego de tomar aire.

-Al norte, en el país de grass- responde chasqueando la lengua -Ir al sur, al país de río, creo que era algo más predecible.

-Necesito que vayamos al norte del país de la tierra- dice acomodándose en su lugar.

-Es demasiado lejos, estás bastante grave, un viaje así sería demasiado en tu estado- interrumpe Katt al ver las intensiones del Uchiha de ponerse de pie.

-Tenemos que ir a una villa que se encuentra dentro de un cañón en el norte- insiste usando el árbol como apoyo para ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Madara? ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunta al ver que Itachi se había puesto de pie y notar que aunque herido el estado tan débil en el que se encontraba no encajaba

-Tenemos que movernos rápido, Kisame ya nos alcanzará luego cuando le sea posible- da como respuesta antes de que la pelirroja se acerque para ayudarlo algo insegura si es buena idea moverlo, pero sujetándolo para dirigirse a donde él deseaba.

x x

Pasando el país de la tierra, en lo más profundo de un gran cañón y al margen de un pequeño riachuelo que recorre el fondo, se encuentra un pequeño poblado de casas simples y en mal estado. Las casas se encuentran bastante distantes unas de otras excepto en lo que parece ser la plaza del pueblo donde hay algunas construcciones cercanas entre si, por la cantidad de campos de cultivo, animales de granja y la ausencia de algo remotamente familiar a un camino se puede deducir que es un pueblo aislado del resto del mundo y que se autoabastece.

Itachi la guía, a mitad de camino el muchacho había conseguido recuperarse un poco y caminaba por su cuenta, pero lo que sea que tenía estaba causando grandes estragos dentro de él, su respiración era entre cortada y mientras avanzaba limpiaba de su boca algo de sangre que fluía sin razón aparente.

-Hay una médico ninja en esta villa- dice luego de avanzar en silencio casi todo el recorrido.

-¿Dónde?- pregunta Katt preocupada, aunque visiblemente aliviada de escuchar que se trataba de un médico.

-Ella sabe realizar el tratamiento que necesito- explica indicándole una de las construcciones del centro del pueblo.

Al entrar se ve una pequeña clínica, Itachi se deja caer en uno de los sillones viejos del lugar mientras Katt avanza hasta una puerta que toca antes de abrir. Una mujer de cabello castaño claro la recibe, es mayor que ella y se le ve curiosa con la pelirroja que acaba de ingresar.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un amigo- dice Katt volteando levemente ha donde se encontraba Itachi.

La mujer se coloca algo más seria y sale de la habitación hasta que al ver al Uchiha se sobresalta un poco -¡Itachi!- exclama corriendo a su costado y comenzando a revisarlo.

Katt se acerca y se coloca a un costado observando con atención lo que la mujer hace. Itachi sostiene las muñecas de esta y la observa -No vine a que me cures- dice deteniéndola, mirándola muy serio -Necesito que hagas una operación, una que ya has hecho antes…

La mujer lo observa por unos instantes y luego se pone de pie retrocediendo -¿¡Estás loco!?- exclama aturdida -¿Cómo puedes estar pidiéndome eso? deja que te cure no hay razón para…

-No puedes curarme, es un mal degenerativo que se agravó con un combate que tuve- interrumpe- Eso es algo en que ya no tiene solución.

La mujer observa a Itachi confundida, luego a Katt y en ese momento se calma un poco. Observa detenidamente a la pelirroja mirando su ropa y su cuerpo, hasta que sus ojos muestran algo de sorpresa al ver sobresalir levemente de un bolsillo una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha -Tú eres la muchacha que estaba con el pequeño Inuzuka- dice algo sorprendida -¿También sobreviviste al Kyuubi?

Katt se queda quieta analizándola lentamente al escuchar lo del 'pequeño Inuzuka' hasta que también se muestra sorprendida -¿Rin?- murmura para luego mirar a Itachi en busca de respuestas.

-Itachi me contó que la villa había sido destruida por el ataque del Kyuubi- interviene tristemente Rin -Yo había quedado muy gravemente herida en una misión y terminé en este pueblo donde me atendieron, mi recuperación fue larga, había quedado muy mal y sin un ninja médico que me atendiera…- comienza a explicar algo triste -Luego de recuperarme y terminar de tratarme a mi misma, el pueblo sufrió una epidemia y no pude simplemente irme. Cuando todo estaba mejorando vi a Itachi una vez y él me contó sobre como Minato-sensei había muerto y sobre como Konoha fue destruida.

Katt se queda callada escuchando, conteniéndose de preguntarle a Itachi por qué le había dicho esas cosas -Rin ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?- pide el Uchiha haciendo que la mujer asienta tristemente y se vaya a otra habitación.

-¿Hiciste que te acompañara hasta aquí para esto?- le recrimina al quedarse sola con él.

-No pude vencer a Madara, y mi estado es producto de uno de sus jutsus… ya no tendré otra oportunidad, por eso no estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que no podía curarme- responde Itachi serio y tranquilo -Ella fue quien hizo el trasplante del sharingan de Obito a Kakashi-san- explica haciendo que la pelirroja se quede estática en su lugar, hasta ese momento no parecía que hubiera entendido a que operación se referían los otros dos -Yo voy a morir, pero el sharingan es necesario para pelear contra Madara.

-Aún está Sasuke- interrumpe cortante al reaccionar luego de la impresión.

-Mi hermano no es rival para Madara, además Sasuke…- responde bajando la mirada por unos instantes.

-¿Y yo si?- cuestiona cortante.

-Tienes más posibilidad, Madara ha mostrado interés en ti por la similitud de sus chakras eso sumado a mi sharingan. En algún momento va a darse a la luz, él está muy relacionado con Akatsuki- explica de forma inmutable.

-Itachi… esto se esta saliendo de control, si vamos a Konoha…- añade en voz baja casi implorándole.

-Si haces eso Madara y Akatsuki los atacarán con todo lo que poseen y ahí no quedará mucha gente viva. Necesitan tiempo para ir mejorando, si en estos momentos se ven envueltos en algo así no habrá necesidad de que trates de hablar luego con Rin, deja que se hagan más fuertes, que consigan más información: y eso sólo se los puedes dar de esta forma- explica Itachi sin dejar de mirarla antes de llamar nuevamente a Rin -Cuando esto acabe encárgate de mi cuerpo, aunque recuerda que vas a necesitarlo como prueba- añade sumamente serio.

x x

Es de día en la ciudad donde antes llovía constantemente y de donde Katt había sacado a Itachi. Dentro de un edificio hay varios ninjas presentes entre ellos Kisame de pie junto a la pelirroja, el hombre de los piercings, una mujer de cabello azul, Zetsu y Tobi.

-Eso es increíble- declara Tobi emocionado por lo que había sido narrado en ese lugar sin dejar de observar admirado los ojos rojos que ahora llevaba la kunoichi.

-Lo es- afirma Kisame observando al hombre de cabello naranja quien es el líder de la organización -Venció a Itachi y estamos cortos de miembros, ella hace mucho que dejó Konoha.

-Sí- responde Pein a Kisame -Alguien a quien hemos estado siguiendo desde que apareció me parece una adquisición conveniente- expresa en un tono que no denotaba emoción alguna -Ya que venció a Itachi será tu pareja, Kisame- ordena antes de retirarse en compañía de la mujer.

-Eso debe de haber sido increíble, en especial quitarle los ojos a Itachi. Me sorprende que no se haya puesto de moda ir a escarbar tumbas de los Uchiha, siendo tan simple como quitarle los ojos a un muerto, a menos claro que deban de estar algo más frescos…- comenta Tobi de forma divertida antes de desaparecer junto con Zetsu.

Katt voltea levemente el rostro para mirar a Kisame que se encuentra tenso con la mirada fija donde segundos atrás estuvo Tobi -Ese es un tipo extraño, no pensaba ver a alguien así en Akatsuki- interviene Katt.

-Lo es- asegura Kisame -Recientemente ha estado mucho más extraño de lo habitual.

x x

-Sabes que ella no lo derrotó- se escucha la voz del líder de Akatsuki.

-Lo sé- responde Tobi divertido con otra tonalidad en su voz, una no tan despreocupada y alegre sino más grave -Pero eso no importa, si quiere jugar a ser parte de Akatsuki que lo haga, alguien con sus habilidades para la infiltración nos vendría bien y más si está dispuesta a hacer lo que pedimos para ganarse nuestra confianza.

-Itachi desapareció sin dejar rastro luego de que casi lo mataste- aclara Pein -Esa muchacha lo debe de haber sacado de aquí.

-¿Acaso importa?- responde activando su sharingan y dejando que se vea a través del hueco de su máscara -Itachi está muerto de cualquier manera y su sharingan no está perdido, sino fuera así tendría que ir a buscar a su hermano… eso sería muy complicado, el muchacho está obsesionado y no sería fácil convencerlo de que me escuche como para atraerlo a nosotros.

-¿Para qué quieres otro par de sharingans?- cuestiona Pein al ver como Tobi se aleja.

-El Kyuubi es algo difícil de controlar- responde con un dejo de fastidio.

x x

Una brisa mueve las hojas de los árboles durante la noche, a lo lejos los cinco rostros que decoran la montaña de Konoha pueden apreciarse, todo se encuentra tranquilo sin un sonido o algún movimiento brusco. Entre los árboles aparecen varias figuras vestidas con las túnicas negras adornadas por las nubes rojas.

-Hoy es la noche- declara Tobi en un tono alegre.

-Uzumaki Naruto no se encuentra en Konoha según lo que hemos averiguado- interviene la mujer de cabello azul que es adornado por una flor de papel.

-Para conseguir al Kyuubi hay que ablandar un poco el terreno, ¿Verdad Pein-sama?- comenta Tobi emocionado.

-Debemos de proseguir como lo habíamos planeado- interviene Pein seriamente -Zetsu, Tobi, Katt- llama haciendo que los tres lo observen -Vayan por los Aburame, Hyuuga e Inuzuka- ordena fijando luego la mirada en la pelirroja.

-Eres la menos experimentada, pero no tendrás problemas- interviene Konan también con la mirada en Katt -Los Inuzuka son un clan pequeño luego del ataque del Kyuubi, son pocos miembros que están aún con vida.

-Cuando yo de la señal entran a atacar- especifica Tobi muy emocionado observando a Pein y a una gran cantidad de ninjas de Kiri y Ame que se encontraban unos metros hacía atrás.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de distraer la atención de la mayor parte de shinobis- asegura Kisame confiadamente observando la gran muralla -Y Katt… no invoques al zorro hasta que hayas pasado el campo, a él si lo podrían detectar.

-Comiencen el ataque y dedíquense a mantener a los clanes en su área, en cuanto ingresemos recibirán refuerzos de inmediato, en Konoha estarán demasiado ocupados tratando de evacuar a los civiles y conteniendo lo más posible el ataque de la muralla- ordena Pein antes que los tres ninjas que debía de infiltrarse desaparecieran.

Zetsu se hunde en el suelo y Katt se va acercando a Konoha junto con Tobi a quien no deja de observar con una gran curiosidad -¿Y cómo es que a ti no se te siente?- cuestiona casi de un modo acusador.

-Cuando acabe esto lo verás, creo que te sorprenderás un poco- responde antes de que cada uno tome un camino diferente.

x x

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en Konoha!?- grita la mujer al ver a la pelirroja aparecer cerca de ella, a pesar de los ataques que había recibido y de las heridas de su cuerpo la presencia de la recién llegada la llenaba de furia que parecía cubrir por completo la destrucción de lo que un par de minutos atrás había sido la zona donde se encontraba su hogar y el del resto de miembros de su clan.

-No quiero pelear Tsume- responde atenta, sabe bastante bien que los Inuzuka son personas de paciencia corta y sus ojos buscan meticulosamente algún otro ninja aparte de los que yacen muertos cerca de los pies de aquella mujer.

-¿Tienes idea el daño que has provocado al irte de la villa y aliarte con Akatsuki?- le espeta controlándose lo mejor que puede, la presencia de esa mujer era algo no grato para ella -Incluso, irte es una cosa, pero abandonar a tu hija…- reclama levantando la voz llena de cólera, para alguien de su clan la idea de abandonar a su familia era algo espantoso.

-Tienes que irte- interrumpe ignorando los comentarios anteriores -Madara quiere a tu clan muerto.

La mirada de Tsume cambia por unos instantes, pareciera estar levemente confundida -¿De qué estás hablando?

-No es un ataque a la villa es un ataque a los clanes, tú sabes que algunos son más aptos para encontrarme, lo mismo se aplica con él- explica sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

La Inuzuka gira el rostro en dirección a donde debía de estar el complejo de los Hyuuga el área es una de las más dañadas de la villa, a pesar de la distancia se puede notar donde se han centrado los ataques -Los Aburame también…- murmura preocupada tratando de buscar con la vista en la dirección hacía donde el clan residía.

-No puedes verlo desde acá, pero también han ido por ellos- afirma sin quitarle la mirada de encima -El Byakugan es la habilidad más apta para ubicarme a mi o a Madara, los insectos de los Aburame y el olfato de los Inuzuka necesitan estar más cerca para poder ser de utilidad, pero aún así son factores que pueden darle una ventaja a la villa.

Tsume gira violentamente el rostro para posarlo nuevamente en Katt -¿Por qué me dices esto?- cuestiona irritada.

-No lo hago para burlarme Tsume, yo no tengo ninguna intención de dañar Konoha mientras sea posible- responde al ver lo irritada que se encontraba -Lamentablemente en este momento no tengo opción, pero sería algo muy lamentable que tu clan desapareciera por completo, le daría una ventaja mayor a Madara y me complicaría más la vida.

-Kuromaru- llama la Inuzuka haciendo que por entre los restos de una construcción saliera su compañero canino que había permanecido oculto -Llévate a Kiba- ordena de manera cortante. El animal respira entre cortadamente, al igual que su dueña ya está bastante golpeado por la batalla, pero la idea de abandonarla en ese preciso instante por sacar a Kiba parece no ser de su agrado -¡Ya me escuchaste!- grita de forma insistente al ver que no se movía -Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado- añade, ahora dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pelirroja -Tú y yo vamos a dejar en claro algunas cosas- amenaza apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Madara no debe de enterarse de que hay un Inuzuka vivo- recuerda Katt avanzando para quedar directamente frente a Tsume -Si algún miembro de los clanes queda con vida puedo asegurarte que volverá a encargarse con sus propias manos de los detalles- puntualiza. Cuando Kuromaru abandona el lugar, Tsume se lanza para pelear contra ella.

x x

Katt se aleja de la zona de los Inuzuka, el trabajo está terminado, o al menos eso espera que sea lo que llegue a los ojos de Akatsuki, si Kiba salió o no vivo no es de su conocimiento, el muchacho había quedado muy mal herido al comienzo de los ataques cuando sus refuerzos llegaron y la confrontación real comenzó. Kuromaru estaba muerto, de eso estaba segura había visto el pelaje del animal a unas calles del lugar donde peleó con Tsume, pero a la vez estaba segura de que ni Kiba o Akamaru estaban entre las bajas del área.

Dos figuras huyendo a gran velocidad captan su atención, dos jóvenes kunoichis de cabello oscuro alejándose del área más dañada de la villa -Hinata, Hanabi- murmura al verlas y se sorprende un poco el hecho de que nadie las estuviera siguiendo -Creo que Tobi no hizo un buen trabajo- susurra sonriendo un poco hasta que divisa en el cielo una nube que se mueve erráticamente formada por papel -Supongo que ya terminamos por hoy- dice antes de comenzar su salida de la villa tratando de no fijar su mirada en nada de lo que ahí había, cada segundo que pasara era un probabilidad más de ver a Kakashi.

x x

-El ataque no salió como esperábamos- comenta Kisame ahora que están reunidos nuevamente en la base, con dos miembros faltantes en la reunión, Zetsu y Tobi -Konoha estaba bastante bien preparada para un ataque.

-Para un ataque general sí- interrumpe la voz de Tobi entrando a la habitación llamando la atención de los presentes al ver como estaba vestido diferente y se retiraba la máscara anaranjada dejando ver su verdadero rostro, el rostro de un Uchiha -Pero no esperaban el ataque a los clanes- añade con una voz más seria.

-Madara…- susurra Katt al verlo sin siquiera ser capaz de parpadear, ella sabía que el Uchiha estaba relacionado con Akatsuki y que estaba moviendo hilos en la organización, pero no esperaba que hubiera estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo.

-Te dije que te sorprenderías- comenta al ver su reacción -Lo único lamentable de esto es la pérdida de Zetsu y que hay tres Hyuugas vivos aún, dos se me escaparon y uno no estaba en casa. Pasé por alto el pequeño detalle que el líder de su clan conocía a la perfección las características de mi chakra.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar al Kyuubi- indica Pein que junto con Konan no parecen verse sorprendidos por la identidad de Tobi a diferencia de Katt y Kisame.

-No hay porque apresurar las cosas, además hay un cabo suelto que descubrí mientras estaba en Konoha, aparte claro de los tres Hyuuga que se escaparon- interrumpe Madara sonriente.

-¿Qué es?- cuestiona Pein bastante serio -Esas cosas son lo de menos, nuestro objetivo es el Kyuubi.

-Un shinobi, demasiado similar al primer Hokage… No creo que desees problemas si alguien más puede mantener el control sobre los Bijuu ¿O me equivoco?- explica Madara en un tono levemente burlón y con un aire de prepotencia que parece ocasionar cierta tensión entre él y Pein.

x x

Nuevamente se puede apreciar Konoha, pero en esta ocasión son los bosques que hay dentro de las murallas de la villa. Ahí la pelirroja parece encontrase esperando algo hasta que una mujer rubia aparece cerca de ella.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera Tsunade?- cuestiona Katt volteándose para verla a la cara -Ya te expliqué que va a haber otro ataque y no puedo darte mayores datos o se darán cuenta que no es pura suerte el que salgan bien parados.

-Perdimos a los Aburame, Inuzuka y Hyuuga la vez anterior- interrumpe la Hokage -No creo que saliéramos tan bien, aunque es cierto que hubiéramos estado peor de no ser por las defensas que organicé cuando me avisaste.

-No podía especificar nada, hubiera sido muy sospechoso.

-Eso ya no importa, no te hice venir para que me informes sobre los planes de Akatsuki- comienza a hablar Tsunade en un tono serio -Necesito pedirte que hagas algo.

-Eso dependerá que tan ocupada me encuentre, el sólo venir acá ya es bastante peligroso para mí- comenta antes de escuchar el pedido.

Tsunade sonríe levemente -Esto va a encajar perfectamente con los ataques- indica provocando cierta curiosidad en la kunoichi -Quiero que la próxima vez pelees conmigo.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona casi en un murmullo.

-Alguno de ustedes va a tratar de contenerme para lograr llegar con Naruto eso es más que obvio- explica la Hokage -Y él puede cuidarse solo lo suficiente como para que llegue ayuda.

-¿Y por qué quieres que pelee contigo?

-Necesito caer en combate- explica fríamente dejando a la pelirroja sin palabras -Yo no voy a vivir mucho más y con este ataque que vendrá no voy a sobrevivir, pelear contra un miembro de Akatsuki me obliga a llevarme al límite y quiero asegurarme que quien me derrote no continúe avanzando por la villa.

-Tsunade no puedes pedirme que haga eso, Konoha quedaría sin un líder y ahí cualquiera podría aprovecharse- dice Katt tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

-Si yo nombro ahora al sexto Hokage las cosas se complicarán, aún me verán como quien da las órdenes aunque no me encuentre en combate, las decisiones se cuestionarían más y en momentos como este se necesitan reacciones rápidas sin contar que una caída en la mitad de un ataque obligará a que el sexto ocupe su lugar de inmediato y dudo que alguien se oponga considerando el estado en el que quedará la villa, además ya te lo he dicho aunque no pelee no me queda mucho tiempo- aclara suspirando un poco mientras su piel comienza a arrugarse y a pegarse contra sus huesos dejando la imagen de una mujer que sin problemas aparenta la figura de una de casi cien años -La regeneración de heridas al punto en el que yo soy capaz de llevarlo trae una carga muy grande para el cuerpo- explica retomando la apariencia que normalmente tiene cuando se ha asegurado que la pelirroja ha captado el estado en el que se encuentra.

x x

-¿Quieres encargarte de ir por el Kyuubi?- cuestiona Madara bastante sorprendido y algo divertido.

-Ella no ha tenido el gusto de capturar a ningún Bijuu- se añade al pedido Kisame sonriente -Con suerte como somos compañeros puedo ganarme otro combate contra un jinchuriki.

La mujer de cabello azul observa por unos instantes la situación y luego posa la mirada en Madara -Katt aún no se ha probado lo suficiente como miembro de Akatsuki, sería una buena oportunidad.

-El Kyuubi era la tarea de Itachi así que quiero ir por él- aclara Katt mirando al Uchiha -¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Claro que sí…- interviene Pein, pero luego la voz de Madara lo detiene.

-Por el contrario, creo que estás en todo tu derecho de reclamar la presa de Itachi- expresa el shinobi ganándose una mirada desagradable por parte de Pein que luego de eso se mantiene en silencio simplemente observando.

x x

-En unas horas partimos- interrumpe Kisame ingresando a una habitación oscura donde se encontraba Katt junto con Orion.

-Van a ser tres años desde el ataque anterior- comenta sin mostrar mucho interés hasta que ve como el ninja cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Estás segura de ir por el Kyuubi?- pregunta con curiosidad -No creí que pidieras algo así.

-No voy por el Kyuubi- responde seriamente bajando la mirada -Lo más probable es que Tsunade esté con Naruto…

-¿Vas por la Hokage?- cuestiona incrédulo.

-Me lo pidió…

-Sólo asegúrate de continuar acorde al plan de Itachi- recuerda el ninja de Kiri -Es lo mejor que tenemos por el momento.

-Lo sé

x x

Nuevamente se observa Konoha, pero ahora es un campo de batalla, ninjas de varias naciones recorren las calles de una villa envuelta en llamas. Una gran cantidad de shinobis de la arena se encuentra apoyando a los de la hoja a contener a los atacantes que en su mayoría parecen ser de Kumo acompañados por un menor número de ninjas pertenecientes a Kiri y Ame.

Entre toda la multitud de personas puede diferenciarse la presencia de Naruto cerca de la quinta Hokage deshabilitando sin mayores problemas a los incautos que pasan cerca de ellos. Tratando de evitar ser vista desde el comienzo la pelirroja toma un camino tangencial, no desea que el muchacho del Kyuubi se lance contra ella e impida que pelee contra Tsunade.

-El Kyuubi- advierte la voz de Pein, quien aparece con su cuerpo principal junto a ella -No puedo permitir que cometas un error en esto así que te acompañaré.

Katt continúa avanzando mostrando una mueca de disconformidad, aunque para su satisfacción las acciones de Pein con respecto al Kyuubi eran muy predecibles -Si quieres tanto al Kyuubi pelea contra él- dice de mala gana -Yo voy por la Hokage- añade impulsándose con chakra antes de que el Akatsuki pueda responderle, aunque por lo poco que vio su expresión aparte de la sorpresa no parecía estar en desacuerdo.

x x

Unas grandes explosiones advierten a un jonin sobre el lugar donde se encuentra Naruto. Kakashi comienza a avanzar en esa dirección, pero un cuerpo inerte cuando estaba por llegar a su objetivo hace que se detenga -Tenzo…- murmura observando a su compañero hasta que una ola de energía que barre con las edificaciones cercanas hacen que reaccione.

La imagen que ahora puede verse es bastante desalentadora. Kisame se encuentra combatiendo contra Guy con la ventaja de su lado al no tener ningún problema en atacar sin considerar la cercanía de algún aliado que pueda quedar en medio de sus técnicas, Naruto parece estar conteniendo a Pein, pero aunque se mantiene bajo control y no libera el poder del Kyuubi su forma de atacar denota que no puede dejar de ver a su enemigo como quien mató a Jiraiya y está cargado de cólera dejando de lado cualquier tipo de estrategia.

Pero es la tercera pelea la que capta más su atención -Katt…- susurra al ver a la pelirroja enfrentándose a la Hokage que por la forma de regenerar la piel de la segunda luego de estar envuelta en fuego sabe que no aguantará mucho, ella ya había hablado con él acerca de el problema que tendrían si debía de volver a combatir. Rápidamente decide entrar a la pelea, con él está seguro que puede inclinar la balanza para el lado de Konoha.

Frente a Kakashi aparece un hombre que le corta el paso -Hoy no Hatake- comenta Madara de manera burlona -No distraigas a Katt que está haciendo un buen trabajo- añade sonriendo con superioridad -Aunque pensé que iba a ir ella por el Kyuubi, pero ya sabes como son las mujeres, un día quieren algo y luego simplemente lo dejan de lado por algo más interesante ¿no?- Kakashi se prepara para pelear contra Madara, está seguro que fue él quien se encargó de Tenzo -Buena elección Hatake, si nadie me controla a mí no voy a tener mucho que hacer y bueno, tendría que gastar mi tiempo yendo a visitar a mí adorable sobrina- agrega provocando que Kakashi no pierda el tiempo y se enfrente con él.

x x

Los combates se han diseminado, para Katt es imposible ver como están los enfrentamientos de Pein o Kisame, lo único que puede percibir son las ondas de los ataques y ella ya no se encuentra en estado como para poder apoyar a nadie. Desviando levemente los ojos hacía un costado observa por un instante el cuerpo inerte de la quinta Hokage antes de desviar su mirada en otra dirección tratando de mantener su respiración lo más silenciosa posible.

-Alguien viene- informa Orion que se encontraba descansando entre los árboles, oculto en caso algún ninja viniera y asumiera que la pelirroja estaba sola.

-¿Quién?- pregunta Katt poniéndose de pie.

-Sakura… aunque por el olor debe de estar muy lastimada- aclara el zorro colocándose junto a su dueña luego de sacudirse un poco para que su pelaje no se notara pegosteado por la sangre que lo cubría.

En el instante en que la kunoichi de cabello rosado ve a Katt se detiene levemente temerosa. La pelirroja se ve sumamente exhausta y con heridas múltiples, pero pocas de ellas lo suficientemente graves como para colocarla en una desventaja, ella en cambio no sólo estaba exhausta sino que llevaba un buen par de costillas rotas y cortes muy profundos que necesitaban atención urgente. En el momento en que Sakura se disponía a retroceder sus ojos se posan en el cuerpo de una anciana que reposa en el suelo, por unos instantes la observa extrañada hasta que su mirada se vuelca sobre Katt dispuesta a comenzar una pelea luego de reconocer el cuerpo.

-No seas tonta Sakura, si no te has curado es porque no tienes chakra y sin chakra no puedes pelear conmigo- advierte Katt al notar las intenciones de la joven.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento acompañada de una emisión gigantesca de chakra y un fuerte movimiento en la tierra provoca que ambas fijen su mirada en dos figuras que se encuentran en el aire, uno vestido de verde y otro portando una gran espada envueltos en una asombrosa cantidad de chakra. Ambos subiendo por los aires rápidamente mientras sus cuerpos parecen disolverse por la presión y por el chakra que los envuelve.

-Orion- susurra Katt alejándose de Sakura para ir a ver que ocurrió.

Un gigantesco cráter en la mitad de la villa ha aparecido, provocado por el despegue de Guy junto con Kisame; en las cercanías el chakra rojizo del Kyuubi comienza a fluir provocando la retirada de muchos de los ninjas de las villas que habían asistido a Akatsuki en la invasión. Al no encontrar rastro alguno de Kisame Katt se deja caer al suelo, el haber matado a Tsunade y haber perdido casi inmediatamente a su compañero son dos cosas que parecen haberla golpeado demasiado.

-Nos retiramos- escucha decir a Madara que aparece a su costado.

Al levantar la mirada puede ver como Pein comienza a alejarse dejando atrás a Naruto que está perdiendo el control sobre si mismo. Frente a ella, a lo lejos, el dueño de una cabellera plateada parece estar observando como se aleja con Madara antes de dirigirse en dirección a Naruto.

x x

Suavemente una figura separa los mechones de cabello que caen sobre su rostro, la habitación está muy oscura como para poder distinguir bien de quien se trata, pero sabe que se encuentra recostada en una cama y que la persona es de complexión delgada. A darse cuenta que se encuentra consiente la figura se pone de pie y se acerca a la pared para luego abrir un poco la cortina y dejar que entre algo de luz.

-Konan- susurra la pelirroja al notar de quien se trataba.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste- comenta agachándose al costado de la cama para quedar a su altura -Madara te trajo inconsciente, dijo que te desmayaste cuando estaban saliendo de Konoha y tuvo que traerte.

-¿Hace cuanto?- pregunta en un comienzo con la intensión de levantarse, pero imposibilitada por el cansancio.

-Dos días- responde haciendo un ademán de que se mantenga recostada -Estás bastante debilitada, ya curé tus heridas, pero no creo que puedas pelear por un par de días.

-¿Qué sucedió al final?- cuestiona ya sin intensiones de moverse.

-Pein no pudo traer al Kyuubi, el muchacho se descontroló y comenzó a atacar incluso a los ninjas que había ido a apoyarlo, aunque al parecer Konoha controló la situación ya que la villa aunque dañada sigue en pie- contesta tranquilamente -Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que capturemos al Kyuubi y tú lograste derrotar a Tsunade-sama así que el camino estará mucho más fácil a futuro.

-Tsunade…

-La quinta Hokage era una gran médico ninja y probablemente la kunoichi más fuerte que haya habido- comienza a hablar Konan llamando la atención de Katt -Pero la edad y el riesgo de sus técnicas jugaron en su contra.

-Me había olvidado que me mencionaste que la habías visto cuando eras niña- interviene Katt sonriendo un poco.

-Hay pocos ninjas que no hayan escuchado de ella y pocas kunoichis que no hayan querido ser como ella- contesta observándola -Yo misma me inspiré en sus historias cuando decidí tratar con los jutsus médicos.

-Veo que despertaste- interrumpe Madara apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación -Me alegro, desmayarse cuando estamos retirándonos no es algo muy inteligente.

-'Huyendo' quedaría mejor, Madara- corrige con una media sonrisa en el rostro -Si tuviste tiempo y ganas de sacarme debiste haber ido por el Kyuubi.

-Pero si fui por que Kyuubi, tuvimos una pequeña charla mientras peleaba contra Pein, el actual sexto Hokage no pudo contenerme demasiado, estaba demasiado preocupado por los idiotas que fueron a apoyarlo- contesta de manera burlona -Hablé con el pequeño Naruto, pero creo que no le gustó mucho escucharme y eso que estaba aconsejándolo.

-Pero tú estabas conmigo cuando…

-Como no me quiso escuchar decidí dejar que Pein continuara con su labor y fui a ver que había sido de ti y bueno de Kisame- aclara acercándose hacía donde estaban las dos kunoichis -Lamentablemente de Kisame no quedó mucho como pudiste darte cuenta, pero valió la pena, y ya no está quinta Hokage, debo decir que me sorprendiste, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo.

Katt se disponía a responder algo a Madara, pero nota la presencia de Pein, de pie en la puerta, sin decir una sola palabra, pero observándola visiblemente desconfiado sobre la muerte de Tsunade. Konan se pone de pie y sale de la habitación seguida por Madara.

-Supongo que es mejor que descanses- dice el Uchiha antes de retirarse y dejar el paso libre para Orion que ingresaba al cuarto para estar con su dueña.

x x

Al anochecer, dos figuras se reúnen para tener una rápida conversación -El Kyuubi ya no se encuentra en Konoha- informa Pein con un tono de victoria en la voz -Abandonó la villa, posiblemente para alejar nuestra atención sobre esta.

-Entonces parece que es el momento indicado para darles una última visita, la visita final- responde Madara con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que nota la expresión de descontento del otro Akatsuki -¿Sucede algo Pein?- pregunta el Uchiha con un dejo de fastidio.

-Conozco su ubicación exacta. Podemos ir por él directamente, y atraparlo de una vez por todas.

-No me parece lo más indicado, aún queda algo de escoria que debemos eliminar en Konoha- añade Madara con tranquilidad.

El shinobi de cabello anaranjado se acerca mucho a su interlocutor, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de él -Insisto que no es necesario, ya lo tenemos donde queríamos.

-¿Ahora resulta que el Dios tiene miedo? ¿No eras tú el que me decía que debíamos arrasar con todas las naciones ninja, y quedar como los únicos con poderío?- responde Madara con sorna.

-¿No eras tú el que decía que necesitábamos a todos los jinchuriki para lograrlo?- contesta Pein de la misma forma.

El Uchiha retrocede, y ríe abiertamente con una sonora carcajada -Un ataque más, es todo lo que se necesita. De ahí, lo haremos a tu modo, ¿De acuerdo?

x x

Nuevamente un gran número de ninjas están esperando en las inmediaciones de Konoha, todos ellos expectantes por la batalla que comenzará en breves instantes. El número de enemigos es menor que en el segundo ataque a pesar de ser de las villas de Kumo, Ame y Kiri.

-Iwa ya debe de haber comenzado a atacar a Suna- comenta Madara con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento mesa su cabello.

-Konoha no está sola a pesar de eso- interviene Pein muy serio -Taki ha acordado ayudarlos.

-El último empujón, quiero deshacerme de los dos Hyuuga que quedan- se escucha decir a Madara -Además el Kyuubi vendrá cuando se entere. Míralo como avanzar un poco los pasos sin haber terminado la primera parte, esto es lo que tú buscas ¿No es así Pein?

-Konan, quédate con Katt atacando la entrada, cuando ya no hayan formaciones de defensa ingresen a atacar- ordena el Akatsuki antes de retirarse junto con Madara para guiar el ataque.

-Pein no va a aguantar el juego de Madara por mucho más- comenta la pelirroja mirando a Konan.

-Vamos- indica la kunoichi inusualmente seria sin responderle.

Cuando los ataques comienzan Pein y Madara se encargan de romper inicialmente las defensas de Konoha e ingresar a la villa. El ejército de ninjas atacantes se encarga de evitar que los shinobi de Konoha traten de seguir a los infiltrados.

Las defensas de Konoha ya son conocidas por lo sólidas que son así que los dos Akatsuki saben que estarán solos por un periodo antes de que el caos inunde la villa. Konan, quien ha quedado al mando del ataque a la entrada, decide ordenar que los ninjas a su mando ataquen luego de su señal, a la vez que llama a Katt para que la apoye en el ataque.

-No te ves muy cómoda- comenta observando a Katt mientras forma unos handseals que producen una gran cantidad de pequeñas mariposas de papel.

-Ya es tercera vez que estoy atacando la villa, esto está comenzando a ser incómodo- responde viendo con atención como las mariposas se alejan y cuando están sobre volando la muralla emite una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolas de fuego que las envuelven sin quemarlas.

Konan salta a la copa de un árbol y dirige con gran precisión los pequeños proyectiles hacía los ninjas de la muralla y a la construcción en si, que con cada pequeño impacto de las mariposas comienza a quebrarse. Los atacantes toman esto como la señal y atacan inmediatamente, antes que los afectados por las pequeñas bolas de fuego puedan ponerse de pie.

x x

-¡Neji!- grita un joven shinobi vestido de verde al ver en el suelo a su compañero de equipo, sumamente golpeado y con heridas muy graves, pero lo peor sin signos de respirar; junto a él Uchiha Madara con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Uno menos, falta sólo una más- comenta el Uchiha sin prestarle mayor atención al muchacho que comienza a tener unas leves transformaciones en su cuerpo y su energía comienza a ser más notoria -Cierto, te pareces al hombre ridículo que mató a Kisame- nota al analizarlo un poco más y dejar de lado todas las heridas que lo cubrían.

En ese instante la piel de Lee se torna de color rojizo, su musculatura se incrementa así como el fluido de sangre por sus resaltadas venas y el suelo cercano a él queda como un pequeño cráter. Madara parece tomar un semblante más serio al ver al muchacho desaparecer antes sus ojos y reaparecer peligrosamente cerca golpeándolo con la energía que lo rodea de manera continua y a cada momento de forma más rápida y potente.

Los puños de Lee golpean a una velocidad salvaje y con una precisión impecable a Madara que no es capaz de reaccionar para cubrirse, por lo que su cuerpo comienza a recibir un gran daño; luego lo sujeta antes de envolverse en una inmensa cantidad de chakra, que comienza a quemar la piel de ambos, e impulsarse hacia el cielo junto con el maltrecho Uchiha. Madara logra soltar una maldición mientras es sujetado y siente la presión del aire contra su cuerpo al ser elevado, pero a unos metros de haber pensado que ese era el final nota que los ojos del muchacho se apagan por completo y la fuerza con la que lo sostiene se desvanece de inmediato; aprovechando esto logra soltarse y caer fuertemente a tierra mientras observa como el muchacho se deshace a causa de su chakra.

-Novatos…- murmura con desprecio y rabia desde el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie, minimizando el logro del muchacho al sentirse humillado de haber quedado tan rápidamente en un estado tan deplorable por las manos de un joven que ya se encontraba debilitado por los combates.

La sensación de una presencia hace que voltee para darle la cara al recién llegado. Quien se encuentra cerca de él es Konan que se acerca lentamente; al no ser un enemigo Madara toma algo de aire aliviado tratando de controlar la rabia y frustración reprimida -Konan, supongo que viste el espectáculo de la octava puerta, estás de suerte pocos vemos más de una de esas en la vida- comenta de forma burlona tratando de reincorporarse, su cuerpo está severamente dañado como para poder continuar con el ataque, los potentes golpes no sólo habían roto muchos huesos sino que también presionado la mayoría de órganos vitales -Pein va a ponerse de muy mal humor, aún me falta una Hyuuga más y ya andaba demasiado molesto con este ataque.

La mirada de Madara se desvía hacía el Akatsuki de quien hablaba que al ver el espectáculo de Lee en el cielo se acercaba para averiguar que había ocurrido, por otro lado la cabellera plateada del sexto Hokage también es visible en las cercanías. Konan toma algo de aire antes de posar la mirada en Madara y sujetar un kunai en sus manos con la intención de lanzarse sobre él.

Los ojos del Uchiha la observan con el Mangekyou sharingan activado mientras el cuerpo de la kunoichi se desploma contra el suelo baja la mirada de confusión de Madara, quien no estaba dispuesto a continuar siendo dañado. Esta escena hace que Pein acelere lanzándose contra Madara quien al notar su estado físico decide optar por desaparecer del lugar mientras ve como Kakashi recoge de las cercanías otro cuerpo, uno de una muchacha rubia -Yamanaka…- susurra irritado al entender lo que ocurrió con Konan, y comprender que no había matado sólo a una.

x x

Desde los bosques de Konoha Katt pudo observar el ascenso al cielo de Lee, pero en esa ocasión no pensaba acercarse a ver que había ocurrido, estaba alejándose siendo perseguida exactamente por una de las personas que deseaba: Hyuuga Hanabi.

-Ese fue Lee- comenta Orion quien se movía al costado de su dueña.

-Sí, pero si mantenemos a Hanabi fuera de Konoha Madara no podrá tocarla y al menos podrán seguir vigilando si es que él se acerca- responde la pelirroja deteniéndose para que su zorro verifique que la joven Hyuuga los estuviera siguiendo -Cuando nos alejemos más ella se detendrá y regresará, con suerte lo más grande ya habrá pasado.

x x

Dentro de una habitación antigua de lo que parece ser una construcción tradicional, yacen en el suelo los cuerpos de un par de guardias y cerca de una pared el único sannin sobreviviente inspeccionando con cuidado un librero hasta que sonríe al haber encontrado lo que busca.

-Te dije que no había razón para destruir el librero- comenta haciendo que este se mueva levemente luego de tocar un libro.

-Sólo consíguelas- responde una pelirroja acercándosele que se encuentra vestida como ANBU de Konoha.

Orochimaru retira de detrás del librero un par de espadas cortas y se las entrega -Son de un material muy especial, estoy seguro que deben de estar a la altura de lo que buscas.

Katt las recibe y acomoda en su cintura -Cóbrate tus servicios- dice colocándose frente a Orochimaru.

El sannin sonríe y se acerca a la kunoichi -Con gusto- responde extendiendo una mano y colocándola en la frente de ella, ambos se encuentran con los ojos cerrados por un periodo de unos veinte segundos hasta que Orochimaru parece terminar.

Katt observa en silencio como el ninja se queda pensativo -¿Y bien? hace mucho que deseabas entrar en mi cabeza.

-Tengo un par de ideas nuevas- contesta dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto -Aunque hay algo que me llamó mucho la atención, parece que Madara estaba enterado de algunas cosas y por eso ha sido tan hábil reaccionando- añade al detenerse en el marco de la puerta -Hay la posibilidad de que él haya conseguido desarrollar un jutsu para viajar en el tiempo, tiene muchos de los factores que yo pienso serían necesarios para algo como eso.

x x

En un prado devastado por lo que parece haber sido una gran pelea se encuentran Orochimaru, Katt y Orion, cansados y bastante heridos. Las habilidades regenerativas del sannin hacen efecto, por lo que es el primero en recuperarse; la pelirroja observa a su zorro para asegurarse de que este se encuentre bien.

-Tuvimos suerte que tuviera que retirarse- habla Orochimaru -Si el combate hubiera continuado no creo que estaríamos vivos- añade hasta que ve a Katt -Te estabas controlando- señala bastante serio -Si vas a buscarme para un enfrentamiento con Madara sería útil que no estuvieras jugando.

-No estoy jugando- replica de mala gana -Tengo otra técnica, pero Itachi me advirtió que no la utilizara.

-El poder no es útil sino eres capaz de usarlo- interviene el sannin con fastidio.

-Lo sé, pero… esa cosa necesita del sharingan y a ese nivel es probable que pudiera perder el control- explica colocándose junto a su zorro.

-Eso es lo de menos contra un oponente como Madara- puntualiza Orochimaru.

-Ya encontraré otra manera de seguir mejorando- dice Katt colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Orion.

-Como gustes, pero no me busques más si no planeas hacer las cosas seriamente, no planeo arriesgarme tanto sólo por temores tuyos- indica Orochimaru antes de alejarse.

-Ya encontraré otra manera- murmura para ella misma.

-Aún podemos seguir creciendo, no hay necesidad que vayas contra las precauciones que te dio Itachi- asegura el zorro -Además si el portal funciona- añade con una sonrisa provocando una de regreso de su dueña.

x x

Unos ojos rojos, con la pupila rasgada como la de un animal, están llenando su campo de visión, por los costados puede ver levemente los restos de lo que aparenta ser un gran animal de pelaje rojizo y un chakra rojizo que la envuelve. El chakra acumulado en una de sus manos toma un color verde oscuro y se posa sobre la cabeza del dueño de los ojos rojos comenzando a quemar el área provocando un gran rugido de dolor seguido por una luz intensa y muy potente.

x x

Katt se despierta de golpe colocándose casi de pie sobre su cama y conteniéndose de lanzar en frente de ella algún ataque. Está sudando, temblando, tiene la respiración entre cortada y su corazón está casi saliéndose del pecho; al ver que se encuentra en su cuarto sin nadie alrededor cierra los ojos colocándose de rodillas en la cama y con la frente apoyada sobre el colchón.

Unos leves pasos hacen que levante la vista y vea a Orion al costado de la cama observándola -¿Estás bien?- pregunta preocupado -Te levantaste de golpe, aunque un poco antes estabas haciendo algo de bulla.

-No lo sé…- responde tranquilizándose un poco intentando concentrarse en respirar a buen ritmo para calmarse un poco -Creo que estaba soñando, pero no recuerdo nada…

-Yo creo que tuviste una pesadilla- resalta el zorro sin dejar de mirarla -Dudo que un sueño te ponga así.

-Me paré de golpe, no recuerdo que estuve soñando- explica cerrando nuevamente los ojos y captando sólo una única imagen en su intento por recordar lo que había estado en su mente mientras dormía -Ojos rojos…- susurra en voz muy baja -Sólo recuerdo eso.

-¿Sharingan?- pregunta Orion en un tono serio.

-No, sólo eran rojos no tenían las marcas- aclara preocupada, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y notando que algo faltaba a su costado -¿Y Kakashi?

-Se fue hace un par de horas, como estabas cansada quiso dejarte dormir- responde la invocación.

-Que momento tan oportuno para ser atento…- murmura desanimada "Aunque mejor así, probablemente se hubiera preocupado si saltaba de esta forma con él al costado, más si lo único que recuerdo son esos ojos"

* * *

Estoy en semana de exámenes, pero he podido subir relativamente rápido considerando que andaba estudiando.

Muchas cosas parece que van a comenzar en el manga (Tengo que correr antes que Kishi me gane, aunque con lo que él se demora para hacer las peleas no debería de preocuparme demasiado xD) la semana pasada cuando salió el capítulo 78-79 en el anime casi me da un infarto, fuera del nuevo opening que sospechosamente tenía unas flores familiares, tuve que aguantarme la versión sin subtítulos y continuar viendo a mis flores familiares en el extra que pusieron sobre Kurenai y Asuma, por suerte al final resultaron ser "poppies" aunque estaban dibujadas como camelias ¬¬ camelia en japonés está reservado como nombre para uno de mis pequeños futuros shinobis que serán compañeros de Sayuri así que casi me da un ataque xD fuera de que en el manga el ver al papá de Ino con Ibiki hace que gruña un poco… aunque era algo obvio a que estilo se dedican los Yamanaka.

Para los que dejan reviews anónimos… dejen un correo si desean que les responda xD (Si es que puedo responder, lo de quien le gusta a Neji es un misterio que sólo Hanabi sabe :P)

Un par de estas escenas son para aclarar algunas cosas, en ellas no estuvo Katt, pero eso es lo de menos ya que esto lo puse como un sueño para poder narrarlo, en el peor de los casos va a tener algún deja vu un día xD no he ahondado en los sentimientos porque son escenas sueltas y si lo han notado no ha habido pensamientos de Katt, esto porque es sólo lo que se puede ver, el que piensan y como se siente la gente es cosa aparte que cuando ponga estas cosas para la linda katt si las trabajaré (Bueno, estas no, estás son las que no ocurrirán o al menos no ocurrirán completamente igual)

Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, que les pareció, que cosas no entendieron (aunque siendo imágenes aisladas hay un buen par que están hechas para no ser comprendidas completamente) y cualquier error o cosa extraña que encuentren.

PD: Mi versión resumida de la octava puerta, cuando alguno la haga en la línea de tiempo normal me expandiré más; cabe resaltar que tuve un conflicto de opinión con mi beta enamorado sobre como debía de ser (el quería algo más similar a un Kame Hame Ha xD así que si Kishi lo usa que quede dicho que él lo tenía pensado. La idea me gustó, pero no para esto ya que al ser algo de taijutsu un rayo de energía lo vería más como ninjutsu)


	70. Chapter 70

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 70**

Eligiendo caminos

* * *

Las horas pasan tranquilas, aunque trata de recordar que estuvo soñando le es imposible, la razón por la que se despertó tan alterada ha quedado completamente olvidada. Luego de todo lo que sabe el haber dormido mal no le parece algo tan inusual, tarde o temprano su subconsciente iba a tratar de gritar lo que ella no podía -Aunque esos ojos… quizás debí de haber apuntado que soñé en lugar de despertarme de golpe- se queja, pero sabe que por más que lo diga le hubiera sido imposible, lo que ella tuvo fue una reacción natural a moverse, no algo premeditado -Debería de ir a ver a Naruto, todavía tenemos que hablar- murmura observando la calle por la ventana de su habitación. Katt se da un baño tomándose su tiempo, tratando que el agua caliente la relaje un poco, a pesar de haber dormido, no había logrado relajarse mucho o descansar como era debido.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- cuestiona Orion al verla acercarse a la puerta del departamento.

-Ir a ver a Naruto- contesta extrañada.

-No me refiero a eso- aclara elevando la cabeza para verla.

Katt desvía ligeramente la mirada, pensativa -No lo sé.

-Quizás deberías hablar con el otro Uchiha- sugiere el zorro meciendo las colas.

-¿Itachi?- pregunta al suponer que obviamente no se está refiriendo a Madara.

-No, Sasuke- interrumpe el zorro con un tono sarcástico antes de comenzar a reír y causar que su dueña ría un poco.

-Cierto, no creo que Sasuke sepa mucho como para ser una opción- comenta tomando algo de aire -No tengo idea de donde pueda estar Itachi, no creo que tan lejos de donde el ermitaño, pero aún así no sabría por donde buscarlo- añade mirando al suelo -Y ahora quiero centrarme un poco en Naruto.

x x

La idea de buscar a Itachi y hablar con él era algo que revoloteaba por la mente de Katt, pero ella no tenía la más ligera intención de cambiar de ojos, dejar a Kakashi o a Konoha; menos ahora que le había revelado a Naruto su extraña parentela. El hospital, ahora que ya nadie trata de evitar que hable con su hermano, es bastante más tranquilo y puede andar por los corredores sin que algo o alguien traten de desviarla.

Al ingresar a la habitación de Naruto ve que el joven shinobi se encuentra acompañado por Jiraiya, este último la observa en el momento que entra, pero luego se dedica a continuar con su recolección de datos desde la ventana. Katt avanza sonriente hasta sentarse al costado de Naruto.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta para evitar que haya mucho silencio "A ver si hoy puedo hablar con él como se debe"

-Bien- contesta observándola -¿Tú estás bien? se te ve cansada- cuestiona curioso con la vista en los brazos de ella.

-Tsunade quería ver que tanto había mejorado este año que me fui- contesta luego de ver los moretones en sus brazos "Panza de verdad me golpeó feo"

-¿Contra quien peleaste?- pregunta interesado.

-Kami, Panza y Sachi.

-Cuando yo volví la abuela Tsunade nos hizo pelear a mí y a Sakura-chan con Kakashi sensei- añade Naruto ligeramente emocionado y orgulloso.

-¿¡Con Kakashi!?- exclama sorprendida -Yo quería pelear con Kakashi- añade en un tono engreído.

-Nosotros le ganamos a Kakashi sensei- declara en un tono aún más orgulloso.

-¿Le ganaron a Kakashi?- cuestiona un tanto escéptica -Supongo que has mejorado, al igual que Sakura, pero… ¿Ganarle a Kakashi?

La conversación transcurre bastante animada entre ambos, con Naruto diciendo lo hábil e inteligente que se ha vuelto al conseguir vencer a Kakashi con una idea de él y Katt que no parece creerle demasiado y está segura que el jonin se dejó ganar. Al no tocar el tema para el que fue a verlo no hay tensiones entre ambos, los dos parecen haber olvidado momentáneamente que deberían de estar hablando de otras cosas, pero al menos con eso pueden conversar de forma más relajada cosa que parece causarle gracia a Jiraiya que de vez en cuando los observa.

-Katt-nee-chan- interrumpe Naruto luego de un buen rato de conversación, al parecer su curiosidad ha hecho que recuerde lo que debían de hablar -¿Quiénes eran nuestros padres?- cuestiona un poco serio y visiblemente incómodo.

-Y vas por la pregunta difícil- comenta Katt suspirando pesadamente "Tenía la esperanza que se olvidara del tema por un rato más" piensa sin saber muy bien que decir "No tengo idea si Tsunade crea que es bueno decirle que es hijo del cuarto"

-Ya regreso- interrumpe Jiraiya poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

"Claro, ahora si nos deja espacio" piensa no muy complacida al ver como la abandona en la mitad de una pregunta difícil -Eso es algo complicado de explicar- responde sonriendo nerviosamente -Me hubiera gustado poder contarte mi situación primero, así te sería más fácil, pero creo que eso ya no va a poder ser.

-¿Tu situación?- cuestiona curioso y levemente impaciente.

-Digamos que el que nosotros seamos hermanos es algo difícil de explicar- añade pensativa -Nosotros tenemos a nuestros padres, pero yo aparte tengo a mí papá y mamá con los que crecí y que técnicamente sí soy hija de ellos aunque tú no lo seas.

-¿Ah?- da como respuesta Naruto muy confundido.

-Dejemos de lado los nombres por ahora, así me va a ser más sencillo explicártelo- dice Katt aliviada de haber encontrado una forma de responder sin soltar nombres -Nuestra mamá estaba embarazada de mí unos siete años antes de que tú nacieras, pero se enfrentó a un ninja que realizó una técnica que en lugar de afectarla a ella me afectó a mí y con eso parece que me terminó enviando al mundo de donde vengo y ahí nací de mí otra madre.

Naruto parece ponerse algo pensativo -Es cierto que me habías comentado que venías de otro mundo.

-Sí- afirma riendo -Del mundo donde tú eras un adorable niño educado- añade recordando la vez en que acabó en la época de Amapola.

-¡Eso es mentira!- reclama Naruto avergonzado, al parecer si recordaba bien esa misión y que para él jamás ocurrió lo que Katt clamaba.

-De ahí pasaron unos años y nuestra mamá te tuvo a ti… y bueno no naciste en el mejor de los días como ya sabes- agrega un tanto nerviosa.

-Pero no entiendo- comenta confundido -¿Nuestra mamá era kunoichi?

-Sí- afirma automáticamente -Por eso es que estaba peleando contra Madara cuando me perdió- añade deteniéndose al notar que había soltado el nombre del Uchiha.

-¿Madara?- murmura pensativo -Yo he escuchado ese nombre antes…

Katt lo observa extrañada -Bueno, es un nombre conocido, o al menos eso creo ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Madara es un Uchiha, quizás algo relacionado con Sasuke- interroga bastante curiosa.

-¿Es un Uchiha?- cuestiona sorprendido y algo cabizbajo al escuchar el apellido de su amigo -¿Él fue quien te mandó lejos?

-Sí, aunque esa no era su intensión- responde desviando la mirada un poco fastidiada por estar conversando sobre Madara, y algo sorprendida por la rápida deducción de Naruto.

-¿Y el día que yo nací?- pregunta en voz baja.

-Creo que la habían atacado y trató de invocar un zorro para que la ayudara, no le salió muy bien y parece que trajo al Kyuubi, nuestro papá logró sacarla, pero supongo que tener a ese zorro al costado no deja bien a nadie- contesta mirando atentamente a Naruto que baja la cabeza.

-¿Invocaba zorros?- cuestiona algo triste, pero curioso.

-Sí, igual que yo.

-¿¡Invocas zorros!?- pregunta sorprendido y repentinamente algo más animado.

-Sí, el zorro boca floja que te dijo que éramos hermanos sin ningún tipo de tacto es mío- contesta fijando la mente en Orion.

-¿Era un zorro? no estaba muy seguro de que era, me confundí mucho al verlo, era grande y hablaba- aclara Naruto al parecer aliviado de enterarse que había sido lo que había visto -¿¡Así de grande puede ser un zorro normal!?- pregunta visiblemente preocupado luego de meditar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es una invocación, supongo que es normal que crezca mucho- contesta no muy segura si realmente es algo normal -Aunque las ranas de Jiraiya también son enormes.

-Eso es cierto- afirma el muchacho -Y no son las ranas de ero sennin, yo también puedo invocarlas- añade sonriente.

-¿Invocas ranas?- pregunta curiosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Te muestro!- exclama animado tratando de formar unos handseals, pero cortado por el dolor de su brazo.

-¡Naruto! ya te dijeron que no hagas nada con ese brazo- protesta al ver lo que trató de hacer.

-Perdón- murmura bajando la mirada -Yo debería de estar entrenando y no estar sentado en esta cama.

-Estuviste entrenando hace poco, no tienes que forzarte tanto, en especial si no estás recuperado- dice sonriendo levemente -Ya cuando te mejores puedes continuar, no tienes porque estar corriendo.

Naruto niega con la cabeza -Tengo que apurarme, para salvar a Sasuke de Orochimaru.

Katt se queda en silencio unos instantes, ella sólo había visto bien al muchacho una vez y no tenía la mejor impresión de Sasuke sin contar que tenía bastante en claro que Naruto en el futuro iba a querer matarlo -¿Por qué sigues tanto a Sasuke?- cuestiona bastante seria.

-Sasuke… es mi mejor amigo, no voy a dejar que Orochimaru lo lastime- contesta sin elevar la vista -Además se lo prometí a Sakura-chan.

-No sé bien como fue que ocurrió, pero según tenía entendido él se fue porque quiso- habla Katt provocando que Naruto pose la vista en ella, se le ve serio y algo dolido -¿Qué planeas hacer con Sasuke si logras encontrarlo?- pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo muy curiosa -Dudo que quiera volver sólo porque se lo pidas.

-Si es necesario lo traeré a la fuerza, si llega a Konoha es posible que piense más las cosas y decida quedarse…- responde elevando levemente la voz esperanzado de que sus palabras se volvieran realidad.

Katt lo observa y pone una falsa sonrisa, el saber como van a acabar esos dos no la pone muy feliz "Con algo de suerte si me quedo junto a Hinata permanentemente no lleguen a tanto" piensa para sus adentros mientras ve como Naruto parece tomar su sonrisa como si ella estuviera de acuerdo -Bueno, ya veremos que ocurre, pero eso no quita que debes de quedarte sin entrenar hasta que te recuperes bien.

Naruto asiente levemente observando su brazo -Cuando me recupere traeré a Sasuke de vuelta y volveremos a ser el equipo siete.

Katt sonríe tristemente, sabe que lo que está pidiendo es muy posible que no ocurra, incluso aunque no supiera algunas cosas, la forma en la que se fue Sasuke y la misma actitud que le vio no suman mucho a los deseos de él. Tomando algo de aire se coloca algo más seria llamando la atención del rubio -Yo creo que eso va a ser imposible- declara cruzándose de brazos -Para eso necesitas a Kakashi y lamentablemente ese jonin ya no está disponible- añade riendo.

Naruto sonríe ampliamente y se ríe un poco -¿Y cuando planeas casarte con Kakashi sensei?

-No lo sé- responde haciendo una mueca -Todavía no hemos quedado en una fecha- añade dejando atrás por completo el tema de Sasuke y quedándose acompañando a Naruto hasta que se hace de noche.

-¡Yamato taicho!- saluda Naruto al ver al jonin llegar.

-¿Jiraiya-sama no debería de estar aquí?- pregunta curioso tomando asiento.

-Se fue cuando llegué- explica la pelirroja.

-Yamato taicho ¿Ya puedo salir?- cuestiona Naruto expectante.

-Aún no, unos días más y quizás te dejen salir, aunque aún así tu brazo va a necesitar algo más de tiempo para estar completamente curado- da como respuesta casi de forma mecánica, posiblemente responde lo mismo casi a diario.

Katt observa por la ventana y nota que ha estado ahí bastante rato -Yo tengo que irme- dice poniéndose de pie -No le he dado de comer a Orion y mejor voy antes que decida salir a buscar comida por su cuenta.

-¿¡No le has dado de comer!?- pregunta Yamato completamente espantado llamando la atención de los otros dos ninjas.

-Pues no, estuve todo el día con Naruto- contesta Katt extrañada por la actitud "Eso me lo hubiera esperado de Iruka" piensa volviendo la mirada a su hermano -Mañana regreso- se despide sonriendo.

x x

Al llegar a su edificio sube rápidamente las escaleras "Ese zorro debe de haberse vaciado el refrigerador" piensa mientras corre, pero se detiene de golpe en el segundo piso desviando la mirada hacia la puerta del departamento inferior al de ella "¿Qué será de Ibiki?" se cuestiona acercándose con curiosidad "Sólo lo vi un momento en la oficina de la Hokage" al acercarse puede sentir la incómoda sensación de no ser bien recibida ahí, ni siquiera ha tocado la puerta, pero el ambiente parece estar cargado de odio hacia ella -Mejor me voy directo a mi departamento- se dice huyendo del lugar, en esa ocasión su curiosidad prefirió quedarse sin salir.

-¡Orioncito!- exclama al ver a su zorro en el sillón -Voy a darte de cenar- añade corriendo de frente a la cocina para prepararle carne a la invocación. Cuando tiene la comida lista asoma la cabeza por la habitación para ver si Kakashi se encuentra ahí -¿No pudiste haberte parado cuando me sentiste?- cuestiona al verlo tranquilamente sobre la cama leyendo.

-Igual tenías que venir aquí en algún momento- da como respuesta.

-Ven- replica autoritariamente mientras sirve la cena para los tres ya en el comedor, con Orion que se pone a su costado inmensamente alegre.

-Katt- llama Kakashi al llegar al comedor luego de observar por unos breves instantes la escena y ver que servía un segundo plato -Yo ya cené.

-¿En serio?- cuestiona fastidiada por haber cocinado por gusto para él.

-Sí, como no venías tuve que hacer la comida para mi y para Orion- aclara sonriente.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona volteando la cabeza hacia el zorro que engulle su comida con plato gigante incluido y casi la mano de su dueña que no había terminado de dejarlo en el suelo -¿¡Ya habías comido y no me dijiste nada!?

-Me gusta comer- responde escupiendo el plato completamente vacío.

-Te puedo acompañar- dice Kakashi alegremente sentándose frente a ella.

Katt gruñe un poco mientras come y le da a Orion lo que había servido para Kakashi -Me pudiste decir algo cuando me escuchaste que iba a darle de cenar- se queja recibiendo sólo una sonrisa de respuesta.

x x

Kakashi se levantó en la mañana y salió del departamento, al parecer tenía pendiente la entrega de algunos informes para los cuales ya andaba bastante retrazados en su entrega. Katt se quedó en la mañana pensando que era lo que debía de hacer, su mente está muy dirigida hacía Itachi, sabe que muchas cosas de las que vio se dieron por él y por su sharingan e incluso en esta época el muchacho se ve que ya está persiguiendo un objetivo contra Madara "O al menos arruinarle un poco sus planes" piensa tratando de decidirse sobre qué hacer. Irse de Konoha es algo que en estos momentos le costaría muchísimo, aunque su relación con Kakashi se había enfriado bastante en el aspecto físico, nunca habían sido una pareja muy activa en esa área, pero desde que llegó habían obviado por completo eso, no pensaba alejarse de él ni por un momento, prefería quedarse con Kakashi en las ruinas de Konoha a irse y que la villa aguantara más tiempo -También está Naruto- susurra mirando el techo de su cuarto -No le he contado esto para desaparecerme al día siguiente- continúa murmurando "Tengo que ver a Itachi, quiero verlo, no tengo idea que le diría, pero aún así…"

Luego de la hora de almuerzo y de asegurarse que Orion esté bien lleno decide salir a tomar algo de aire, quizás el pensar mientras se mueve le ayude a despejar su mente. Vagando sin un rumbo fijo por la villa y luego de una hora en la que visitó a Naruto, Katt se encuentra aún sin idea de que debe de hacer, las cosas que desea chocan entre si y la mitad de ellas no tiene ni idea como hacer para conseguirlas.

La vista de la kunoichi se posa en una gran casa tradicional y sonríe levemente "¿Qué será de Neji?" se pregunta acercándose a la residencia Hyuuga, aunque el muchacho no era exactamente un amigo con el que pudiera charlar, el hecho que supiera algunas cosas hacía que se sintiera un poco más cómoda con él. Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada que da al jardín, que usualmente se encuentra abierta, ve a la menor de las hijas de Hiashi al parecer entrenando en el patio principal.

La pequeña, ahora de unos once años observa a Katt cuando llega -Había escuchado que regresaste de entrenar- comenta a modo de saludo.

-Sí, hace unos días- explica sonriente -¿Y tu primo? Normalmente él es quien estaba aquí entrenando.

-Entrenando en el dojo, meditando creo- responde encogiéndose de hombros -¿Quieres hablar con él?

-Sí, me gustaría.

Hanabi sonríe maliciosamente -Ve si quieres ¿Sabes dónde está no?

"Esta niña…" piensa sonrojándose levemente, había olvidado que la pequeña Hyuuga parecía saber lo que hizo con Neji o al menos sospecharlo -Bueno, gracias- contesta antes de alejarse lo más rápido que puede sin parecer que está huyendo.

El dojo se encuentra con las puertas entreabiertas por lo que puede asomarse sin hacer ruido. En el centro se encuentra Neji, con las piernas cruzadas, el cuerpo muy recto y los ojos cerrados; respirando a ritmo bastante pausado y al parecer ajeno al mundo alrededor de él "Parece que si está meditando" piensa con una risa traviesa ingresando al dojo sin hacer ruido y avanzando lentamente hasta quedar en frente de él.

Katt extiende la mano en frente del rostro del Hyuuga lista para tocarle sus peculiares ojos y alejarse antes de que de la impresión termine atacándola -¿Qué haces?- cuestiona el Hyuuga sin moverse un centímetro.

-¿Me sentiste?- pregunta bajando la mano.

-Desde que llegaste- responde tranquilamente sin abrir los ojos.

-No creo haber hecho tanta bulla- replica extrañada -Y no parece que estuvieras con el byakugan.

-Estoy entrenando mis sentidos- aclara abriendo los ojos.

-Oh- responde extrañada por el cambio de entrenamiento de uno activo a uno pasivo -Por cierto tu prima sabe algo- menciona señalando el dojo.

Neji parece contener una pequeña mueca en su rostro -Hanabi puede decir lo que guste, no me incumbe o interesa.

-Hablando de tu prima, ¿Qué es de Hinata? La vi cuando iba donde Naruto, siempre estaba sin Lee y me causó algo de curiosidad ¿Terminaron?- cuestiona sonriente en busca de respuestas.

-Lo que Hinata-sama haga o no haga no te incumbe y si deseas saberlo deberías de preguntárselo directamente a ella- responde Neji bastante serio -¿Para qué viniste?- agrega curioso -Deberías de estar entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo.

-Que carácter- comenta fastidiada -No estaba muy segura que hacer así que como estaba pasando por aquí decidí venir a verte- explica encogiéndose de hombros -Naruto ya sabe que soy su hermana; si te llegas a enterar trata de actuar como si no lo supieras- añade.

Neji asiente, aunque parece levemente sorprendido por la noticia, quizás no esperaba que se lo dijera tan rápido -¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Pues nada, Jiraiya, Kakashi y Yamato no querían que se lo dijera así que mientras yo trataba de hacerlo Orion se lo dijo desde la ventana de su cuarto- contesta avergonzada, mirando el rostro confundido de Neji -Naruto tenía la mitad de la cabeza tratando de razonar que había pasado más que en la noticia y al menos ahora que hemos hablado un poco más se lo ha tomado bien.

-Me alegro- comenta retomando su postura tranquila y no indagando más sobre como se dio la situación.

-A ti no te he visto visitando a Naruto- menciona relajándose un poco.

-No tengo porque ir, ya lo veré cuando salga y no necesite descansar tanto- responde tomando algo de aire.

-Por cierto- interviene Katt con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿No tienes interés en volver a pelear conmigo?

Neji arquea una ceja y la observa con cierto aire de superioridad -Ya hemos peleado y ya viste los resultados.

-¿Pero no te interesa ver como te va ahora? debes de haber mejorado, pero yo también y estoy segura que puedo ganarte- aclara con una sonrisa burlona "Al menos mientras estés sorprendido, de ahí supongo que me podrías ganar"

-Konoha no está en una situación buena como para tenerte un par de semanas ocupando una cama en el hospital- da como respuesta antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Katt ríe levemente por la actitud y luego se pone de pie dejándolo continuar con su meditación.

x x

-No tengo la más remota idea de que hacer- se queja cerrando los ojos mientras avanza por las calles de Konoha en la noche, a esas horas es extraño que se cruce con alguien, así que puede hablar sin temor a quedar como una loca. Avanzando por una calle tranquila siente como algo se acerca a gran velocidad hacía ella, al voltear para encararlo nota una especie de soga roja pasar a lado de ella y luego enroscarse fuertemente en su tobillo antes de sujetarla y elevarla por los aires.

Al quedar suspendida cabeza abajo nota que la soga en realidad es una lengua bastante larga proveniente de la boca de una rana de gran tamaño -Hola- saluda Jiraiya de pie junto al anfibio.

-¡Jiraiya! ¡Suéltame!- exige de muy mal humor por haber sido arrastrada de esa manera.

-¿En serio quieres eso?- pregunta divertido señalando hacia abajo, una caída de unos seis pisos de altura.

-Ponme en el techo- rectifica al dudar que pueda caer bien esa distancia si es que no logra impulsarse un poco contra las paredes del edificio donde se encuentran. Al ser depositada junto a él se arregla un poco -¿Y qué quieres? Si deseabas hablar no tenía porque raptarme con la rana.

-Así es más rápido- responde sonriente -Es que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar como se debe y hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarte.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta con interés.

-Vas a casarte con Kakashi ¿no?

-Sí, o al menos se supone- responde emocionada al comienzo y luego pensativa, si quería una boda debía arrastrar a ese jonin para que comenzara a moverse -¿Èl te contó algo?- cuestiona emocionada con la idea que si lo mencionó era por algo que Kakashi había dicho.

-No, en realidad él no ha venido a comentarme nada- responde rascando la nuca de su cabeza -¿Y qué intensiones tienes con Kakashi?

Katt arquea una ceja la pregunta era extraña -¿Esa pregunta tiene truco?- cuestiona confundida -Pues continuar junto a él, lo de casarme lo veo como formalismo.

Jiraiya sonríe levemente antes de colocarse algo más serio -La siguiente cosa que deseo saber ya no es personal; quiero que me digas cuales han sido tus encuentros con Akatsuki.

Katt se tensa levemente al escucharlo -Esas cosas están en mi expediente y estoy segura que tú lo lees ya que cuando te fuiste dejaste algo escrito ahí.

-¿Has leído tu expediente?- cuestiona divertido.

-¡No!- responde nerviosa cubriéndose el rostro -Bueno, sí- rectifica volviendo a mirarlo -Eres amigo de Tsunade así que dudo que no sepas que estaba metiéndome a leerlo.

-Eso es cierto, sólo quería ver si te dabas cuenta- asiente el sannin -Pero quiero escucharte a ti, no leerlo de un papel.

Katt se encoje de hombros por un instante -A menos que la memoria me falle los primeros con lo que me crucé fueron Ryoko y el que Naruto mató hace poco, pero en esa ocasión los vi por unos instantes nada más, de ahí muchas veces vi a Leiko, aunque ella era aprendiz de Ryoko así que dudo que cuente mucho- narra la pelirroja, contando las veces en las que se cruzó con Akatsuki, pero obviando por completo el rescate de Ame -Al final cuando regresaba de donde el ermitaño con el que entrené me cruce con Itachi y Kisame, aunque no hablamos, cada uno siguió su camino- termina de contar, obviando el mínimo cruce de palabras que tuvo con ellos dos.

-¿Algún otro encuentro?- cuestiona interesado.

-No- responde cortante sin mirarlo directamente.

-Yo creo que tú no estás diciéndome algo- insiste tranquilamente Jiraiya.

"Necesito decirle algo, lo que sea, antes que termine saliéndoseme lo de Itachi" piensa intranquila -No es sobre Akatsuki- dice en voz baja.

-¿Sobre qué es entonces?

-Un Uchiha- comienza casi mordiéndose la lengua, planeaba decirle algo sobre Madara ya que era probable que el sannin pudiera hacer algo contra él, pero era probable que Jiraiya tuviera su mente en Sasuke o Itachi -Tú lo debes de haber visto, no creo que en persona, pero…

-No hay muchos Uchiha ahora, pero antes si eran un clan numeroso- comenta muy interesado.

-Su estatua está en el valle del fin, Madara.

-Uno de los fundadores de Konoha ¿Qué tiene él?

Katt no responde de inmediato, tenía que buscar una forma para poder decirle algo sobre Madara sin relacionar todos los problemas temporales o al mismo Itachi -Madara no está muerto.

-Uchiha Madara perdió contra el primer Hokage y murió- explica el sannin -¿O acaso lo has visto?- pregunta sin mirarla directamente.

-Sí- responde causando una leve sorpresa en el ninja.

-¿Quién más lo ha visto?

-Orion…

Jiraiya ríe levemente -¿Sólo tú y tu invocación han visto a alguien que se supone está muerto?

Katt no le ve la gracia al comentario, aunque si capta lo extraño que debe de sonar. Un ninja supuestamente muerto hace décadas que sólo ha sido visto por ella y su zorro y que de paso está jalando los hilos de los conflictos desde atrás suena bastante irreal.

-No es broma…- murmura entre dientes recordando el inicio de la pelea de la que consiguió escapar.

-Aún hay algo más- insiste el sannin -Y extrañamente parece que si está relacionado con Madara- comenta observándola con detenimiento a los ojos.

-Eso no importa…- responde desviando la mirada y casi mordiéndose la boca, el tema de cómo resultaban las cosas a futuro le era difícil de mantener sin que lo revele cuando alguien insistía de esa manera, en especial alguien que podría ayudarla.

-Si tú me cuentas que es yo te puedo contar algo- ofrece Jiraiya sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo qué?- cuestiona extrañada.

-No lo sé, lo que quieras preguntar, obviamente cosas que yo sepa o de las que pueda hablar, podría decirte que me dijo Kakashi… él no vino a hablarme, pero yo si hablé con él.

-No creo que pueda contarte aunque quiera- contesta desanimada recordando un detalle -Danzou se terminaría enterando si hablamos aquí.

-Entonces hagámoslo más lejos- dice el sannin saltando sobre la rana que continuaba invocada y haciendo que con la lengua jale a Katt hacia su cabeza.

-¡Sé saltar!- reclama la pelirroja al verse arrastrada nuevamente.

-No lo estabas haciendo.

x x

Lejos de Konoha, posiblemente cerca de los límites del país del fuego, Jiraiya lleva a Katt sobre la cabeza de su rana hasta una zona boscosa con algunas montañas cercanas no muy altas; el sonido del agua cayendo llama la atención de la pelirroja, pero no logra distinguir de donde proviene.

Entre los árboles se detiene la rana dejando apreciar una pequeña cabaña de madera con una banca al frente, todo se ve en desuso y las plantas han tomado parte de lo que con anterioridad debió haber sido parte del pórtico.

-¿Y esto?- pregunta la kunoichi luego de bajar de la rana.

-Un lugar tranquilo para que podamos hablar- responde acercándose a la banca y limpiándola un poco antes de sentarse -Bueno, ya nadie más te va a poder escuchar- dice haciéndole una seña para que se siente junto a él.

-¿De dónde sacas estos sitios?- cuestiona sentándose a su costado, recordando que él la había sacado antes de Konoha a otro lugar bastante aislado y atractivo.

-Viajo mucho- contesta de forma natural -Ahora, cuéntame.

Katt suspira pesadamente, no debería de hablar sobre los viajes con nadie, pero está segura de que Jiraiya no es un idiota y podría ayudarla o aconsejarla "No tengo idea de que hacer… y a este paso todo se terminará repitiendo o incluso empeorando" piensa antes de girar el rostro hacia él recordando un detalle algo preocupada -Tsunade no quiso que yo le contara y en ese momento no era la mitad de complicado que es ahora.

-Eso es cosa de ella, yo si estoy interesado- replica el sannin tranquilamente.

-Es complicado… más que lo de Naruto- comienza a hablar -No sé ni por donde empezar.

-No tienes que contarme todo exactamente, comienza por algo, luego te podrás corregir o explicar mejor- responde, esperando en silencio a que su acompañante comience a hablar.

-Bueno… esto es extraño, pero cuando finalizó el examen chunin en la villa del grass, Orochimaru vino a Konoha- explica Katt haciendo que Jiraiya arquee la ceja un tanto escéptico -No tengo idea que jutsu hizo, pero estaba paseándose libremente por la villa acompañado de Kabuto sin que nadie lo notara… pero una ANBU pelirroja lo detuvo, o mejor dicho, creo que él decidió irse por lo inusual de su encuentro, no se le ve como alguien que se lance a pelear de frente.

-No, Orochimaru rara vez hace eso- afirma Jiraiya asintiendo con la cabeza -¿Quién era ella?

-Orochimaru pensó que Kushina- responde Katt -Pero después vi que era yo misma, algo mayor- añade notando la expresión de incredulidad del sannin -Ya sé que es extraño, pero era así. Parece que en el futuro existirá una técnica que crea un portal y combinada con su sharingan permite ese viaje en el tiempo.

-Pero tú no tienes…

-Es el de Itachi- interrumpe velozmente -Sólo sé que Madara y yo somos los que hacemos eso con tanta libertad, también es por el chakra- especifica intranquila al no saber muy bien como expresarse sin tener que contar cada detalle y que aún se le pueda entender, aunque al parecer Jiraiya es capaz de completar vacíos en su explicación, como asumir detalles tan vagos como que hay un jutsu para viajar en el tiempo.

-Continúa- pide el sannin acomodándose mejor sobre su asiento.

-No tiene caso que te explique cada cosa, pero me preocupa mucho ese futuro y no tengo idea de que hacer- dice bajando la mirada.

-Si lo que buscas es arreglar ese futuro que dices, que no sepas que hacer es algo natural, al tratar de cambiar algo siempre corres el riesgo de empeorar las cosas.

-O mejorarlas, tampoco hay que ser tan negativo- replica al escucharlo.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con que hayas insistido tanto para hablar con Naruto?- cuestiona Jiraiya mirándola bastante serio.

-Sí, el Naruto de esa época no sabía nada y…

-¿Asumiste que era lo mejor?

-Son dos más aparte de mí- dice de improvisto -Ninguna de las dos dijo nada y el más viejo de los Naruto acabó queriendo matar a Sasuke y fuera de control.

Jiraiya permanece unos segundos pensativo, que parecieron interminables para Katt que esperaba su respuesta -Entonces son tres…

-La intermedia me preocupa más, se le ve demasiado malgeniada… yo no soy así ni aunque tuviera muchos problemas- continúa, divagando ligeramente y no yendo exactamente por donde Jiraiya parecía querer ir.

-¿Ella tenía el sharingan?

-Sí, al igual que la mayor.

-El sharingan es algo complicado- comenta sin expandirse más -¿Lo hiciste por eso?

-Si no lo hacía ahora es probable que todo se complique y no se lo pueda decir luego.

Jiraiya niega con la cabeza -Estás preocupada por no saber que hacer y lo que hiciste fue amarrarte más a Konoha.

Katt levanta la mirada un tanto sorprendida, no había pensado en eso de esa manera -Yo…

-Naruto, ahora que sabe que eres su hermana, va a necesitarte cerca, él no es como Kakashi que podría comprender y afrontar una separación. Naruto ha estado solo toda su vida y tú acabas de darle una de las cosas que más deseaba- explica sonriendo mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-Lo sé… pero no podía quedarme sin decirle nada, no puedo creer que sea tan despistado como para no haberse dado cuenta que es la viva imagen de Minato, con eso al menos sabría quien fue su padre- continúa chasqueando la lengua.

-Lo de despistados y no darse cuenta de las cosas es de familia- interviene Jiraiya confundiendo levemente a Katt.

-¿Y qué cosa no he notado?

-Muchas, aunque al menos lo de Naruto esperaba que lo pensaras más… aunque eso fue cosa del zorro, no me imaginé algo así- explica el sannin riendo un poco.

-¿No querías que hablara con Naruto?- cuestiona extrañada.

-Eso lo estás asumiendo tú- contesta sonriente -Hay muchas cosas moviéndose ahora, algunas están muy cerca de ti, pero no son directamente relacionadas contigo.

-¿Akatsuki?

-Ese sería un buen ejemplo- asiente Jiraiya -Varios de sus miembros se están movilizando y actuando, algunos de forma como esperaba, otros…

Katt lo observa curiosa -¿Sabes dónde están los miembros de Akatsuki?

-Tengo una idea, pero no sirve de nada que te lo diga si sólo planeas tener la información y no hacer nada- responde observándola a los ojos -Es mejor que te quedes con Naruto.

-¿Sabes dónde está Itachi?- cuestiona sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Tengo una idea ¿Si te lo dijera qué harías?

-No lo sé… no quiero dejar Konoha, pero quiero hablar con él- dice en voz baja captando mucho la curiosidad del sannin.

-Ese es un asunto peligroso que es mejor que dejes de lado a menos que realmente planees seguir ese camino- comenta poniéndose de pie y rascando su barbilla -Es mejor que regresemos, tengo cosas que pensar y tú también.

x x

Regresan a Konoha sobre el mismo anfibio, Katt realmente se sorprendía con la facilidad que Jiraiya se movía adentro y fuera de la villa, sólo invocaba una rana y saltaba las murallas sin problema alguno. Los guardias posiblemente estaban ya acostumbrados o simplemente pensaban que era una especie de alucinación extraña que era mejor ignorar.

-Entonces, lo mejor es que regreses con Naruto y Kakashi- dice cuando se posan sobre un edificio.

-Yo… supongo que sí- contesta resignada "El sabe dónde está Itachi" piensa mordiéndose el labio inferior "Pero no puedo dejar a Naruto ahora…. Eso estaría mal, dudo que si fuera buena hermana lo abandonaría" se dice a si misma pensando que normalmente se habría largado a buscarlo, pero ahora debería de tomar sus decisiones pensando un poco en Naruto.

-Tienes mucho que hablar con Naruto y muchas cosas que debes de conocer de él y él de ti- añade el sannin antes de que haga un movimiento con su cabeza y la lengua de su gran rana se extienda capturando a alguien y metiéndolo en su boca.

-¿¡Y eso!?- exclama preocupada.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Jiraiya des-invocando a su rana con quien sea que se había tragado, restándole importancia al asunto-Ya es tarde, ve a descansar.

-¿Vas a seguir en Konoha?- pregunta observándolo con cuidado, dejando pasar el refrigerio que había tenido su rana "Quizás si arreglo las cosas con Naruto pueda decirle para irme unos días y buscar a Itachi"

-No estoy seguro, pero no me iré esta noche al menos- contesta el sannin sin moverse, esperando a que ella comenzara a alejarse.

-¿Y qué te dijo Kakashi?- cuestiona con una media sonrisa al recordar que él iba a contarle algo a cambio de que ella hablara.

-No mucho, simplemente me confirmó los rumores de que se iban a casar- contesta sonriente.

-Vamos, tiene que haberte comentado algo, los hombres hablan- insiste haciendo una mueca hasta que piensa bien lo que estaba diciendo -Los hombres hablan, pero Kakashi es una extraña excepción- rectifica dejando salir un suspiro.

-Me alegro que sepas eso, ya estaba preocupándome un poco de que se fueran a casar- comenta sonriente.

Katt sonríe ligeramente, pensando un poco en lo que habían discutido "Jiraiya captó las cosas bastante rápido…" se dice a si misma regresando la mirada al sannin -Jiraiya ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

-¿De qué?

-¿Tú habías hablado antes conmigo?- insiste al notar que la estaba evadiendo.

-Es tarde, mejor ve a dormir, Kakashi debe de estar preocupado- responde invocando a otra rana que la observa sacando la lengua.

x x

Al llegar a su departamento ya es bastante tarde, Orion está cómodamente dormido en el sillón y solamente abre un ojo al sentirla llegar; Kakashi está en la cama, al parecer dormido profundamente con las sábanas cubriéndole el rostro. Katt se cambia y se recuesta junto al jonin que al sentirla abre su ojo quitando un par de los mechones despeinados que caían sobre su frente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta en voz baja -Tuve que volver a darle de comer a Orion- añade con una sonrisa.

-Hablando con Jiraiya- contesta luego de unos instantes, abrazándolo y manteniendo los ojos cerrados "No sé que hacer… quisiera hablar con Itachi, pero no quiero dejarlo ni tampoco abandonar a Naruto" piensa mientras siente como Kakashi la rodea con los brazos antes de volver a dormirse; quiere hablar con él, preguntarle qué cosa debería de hacer "Pero él va a decirme que me quede, sólo eso" se dice a si misma, sabe que de la boca de Kakashi no va a salir nada que la impulse a dejar Konoha por unos días y menos si es para buscar a Uchiha Itachi "Parece que realmente soy una despistada, al hablar con Naruto me he sujetado mucho más a la villa"

x x

Cuando Katt se despierta ve que se encuentra sola -¿Seguirá con esos reportes que no había entregado?- se pregunta estirándose en la cama y luego manteniéndose quieta con los ojos cerrados "Naruto no tiene que saber a que me estoy yendo… podría pedirle a Jiraiya que me dijera dónde está Itachi, no planeo quedarme con él, simplemente hablarle" medita un tanto insegura, toda la noche estuvo pensando que era lo que debía hacer y cómo debía de hacerlo "Aunque si logró averiguar el paradero de Itachi… no tengo idea que excusa le podré a Kakashi para irme, si por algún extraño motivo él va con Tsunade a preguntar si estoy de misión cuando no me encuentre va a ser un problema"

Luego de decidir dejar momentáneamente de lado ese asunto Katt se alista para ir a ver a Naruto, la relación de ambos era muy sencilla y fluida mientras evitasen ciertos temas. Llegando al hospital con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Jiraiya para poder sacarle el paradero de Itachi, ve tres caras conocidas saliendo tranquilamente del hospital.

-¡Katt!- saluda Panza acelerando un poco el paso hasta llegar frente a ella.

-Panza… no lo había notado antes, pero estás de mi tamaño- comenta espantada de ver como ha crecido "Y como el doble de mi ancho" agrega en su mente.

-Crecí un poco- responde riendo levemente.

-Y usas jutsus de tierra- añade sonriente.

-Descubrí que era afín mientras entrenábamos, me es sencillo usar ese elemento… pero no sirvo para los otros- explica orgulloso hasta que es empujado a un lado.

-Que quede claro que sólo nos ganaste por tomarnos de sorpresa- aclara de muy mal humor Sachi, que no parece pasar de la mitad del pecho de Panza.

-¡No seas mala perdedora!- exclama Panza sujetándola con uno de sus brazos contra él mientras ella parece estar tratando de librarse del abrazo.

Katt ríe un poco y luego posa la mirada en Kami que se encontraba detrás de los otros dos -Tú también has mejorado bastante, no tengo idea que hiciste, pero mantuviste a Orion encerrado- comenta provocando que Panza gire bruscamente para no darle la espalda a su compañero, arrastrando a Sachi aún bajo su brazo.

Kami sonríe al escucharla -He estado trabajando en el área de investigaciones de la villa- responde observándola -Aunque no había tenido oportunidad de probarlo con una invocación fuerte… pero tengo la impresión de que no trató de salir.

-No creo que haya tratado mucho- asiente Katt hasta que nota a Panza que escucha tranquilo la conversación con un par de brazos y piernas que se mueven ferozmente tratando de escapar -Panza… creo que la estás matando.

Al ser liberada Sachi maldice al 'grandulón sin cerebro' antes de alejarse de pésimo humor. Katt ríe un poco con la escena hasta que nota a Kami.

-Yo también tengo que irme, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a continuar mis estudios- interviene el más pequeño de los ninjas sonriendo -Después nos vemos.

-Vive la mitad del tiempo ahí- comenta Panza cuando su amigo ya se ha alejado.

-Siempre le gustó- ríe Katt "Kami es un chico listo, quizás pueda ayudarme un poco, luego veré para acosarlo, con suerte de tanto estar en la biblioteca ha leído algo sobre mi chakra o Madara. Y Panza parece que mejoró bastante en lo que es conversar" piensa bastante contenta al notar que el muchacho participaba bastante -¿Y tú?

-Yo supongo que voy a entrenar, aunque primero quiero ir a buscar algo de comida de verdad, la del hospital es pésima- responde sonriente antes de despedirse.

Katt ve como Panza termina de alejarse antes de continuar su camino hasta la habitación de Naruto, quien la recibe bastante contento ya que al parecer lo habían dejado completamente solo y se estaba aburriendo inmensamente. Con sus dudas sobre que camino tomar o si podría tomarlo prefiere tomar un rumbo tranquilo en las conversaciones, evitando cualquier cosa que pueda causarle más dudas o culpabilidad por quizás dejar a Naruto.

Un poco antes del almuerzo Naruto recibe otra visita, cosa que alegra a Katt que empezaba a quedarse sin formas de evitar charlar sobre los aún no nombrados Kushina y Minato -Shikamaru- saluda Katt al verlo entrar.

El joven chunin parece algo curioso de ver ahí a la pelirroja -Katt, sabía que habías regresado, pero no esperaba verte aquí- comenta acercándose a donde Naruto -¿Cómo estás?- pregunta posando la vista en el rubio -No había venido a verte desde hace muchos días.

-Bien, ya debería de estar fuera del hospital para continuar mi entrenamiento- responde Naruto.

-No apresures las cosas- comenta Shikamaru -No estuve cuando hiciste tu técnica, pero si cuando te trajimos de regreso y esta vez realmente nos preocupaste.

Katt sonríe al ver como los dos chunin hablan, Naruto se ve contento y despreocupado "Tengo que hablar con él sobre si desea que alguien se entere de que somos hermanos" piensa algo más seria "No tengo idea si le incomode o prefiera un tiempo antes para adaptarse bien"

-¡Cierto!- exclama fuertemente Naruto -No te había dicho que Katt-nee-chan es mi hermana- suelta alegremente el muchacho.

-¿Ah?- articula confundido Shikamaru por la frase y el significado.

-Supongo que no necesitas más tiempo para asimilarlo antes de que el resto se entere- murmura un poco malhumorada "Y yo que estaba preocupándome por eso"

-¿No deberían?- cuestiona extrañado.

-No, si quieres dilo, sólo que pensé que quizás querías mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo- responde rápidamente.

-¿Hermanos?- interrumpe Shikamaru visiblemente desubicado.

-¡Yo te explico!- dice Naruto tratando de repetir lo que Katt le había contado logrando confundir aun más al Nara por lo desordenadas de sus ideas.

-Mejor te explico yo- interviene Katt relatando levemente lo que le había explicado a Naruto y para su sorpresa viendo que Shikamaru parecía captar bastante bien las cosas.

-Es extraño, pero tiene algo sentido- comenta cuando termina de escucharla, mirándola con bastante curiosidad "Quizás él haya leído algo sobre mi y algún detalle acabó de encajar en su lugar" piensa un tanto intranquila, el Nara era bastante inteligente y quizás con eso estaba haciendo más sumas de las que Naruto jamás podría hacer "Sólo espero que no diga nada, al menos no con Naruto acá"

-Naruto ¿Se lo has dicho a más gente?- cuestiona interesada.

-Sí, a Sakura-chan, Ino y Sai- responde recordando quienes son los que lo tienden a visitar más.

-Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está Ino?- cuestiona velozmente a Shikamaru cambiando de tema -Me dijo que quería hablar hace unos días conmigo y no he tenido tiempo de verla.

-No está en misión, debe de estar en su casa posiblemente- contesta luego de pensar unos instantes.

-Veo que tienes visitas- interrumpe Yamato ingresando a la habitación.

-Yamato taicho ¿ya puedo salir?- cuestiona el rubio velozmente.

-Aún no, unos días más y quizás te dejen salir, aunque aún así tu brazo va a necesitar algo más de tiempo para estar completamente curado- responde bajando la cabeza y suspirando, nuevamente repitiendo lo mismo de todos los días.

-Yamato- llama la pelirroja cuando ve como se sienta -¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Jiraiya?

-No lo sé, pero aún sigue en Konoha- contesta acomodándose bien en su lugar.

x x

A la hora del almuerzo Katt regresa a su departamento, no tiene ganas de la comida de la cafetería del hospital y de paso prefiere cerciorarse que Orion no salga a exigir tributo por la villa. Sin Kakashi que los acompañe Katt se dedica a contarle un poco al zorro sobre Naruto y en especial sobre su encuentro con Jiraiya la noche anterior.

-Eso explica porque estaba tan en contra de que hablaras con Naruto- comenta divertido Orion.

-No es gracioso…

-No, pero cobra algo de sentido; quizás Jiraiya sabe más de lo que aparenta- aclara Orion almorzando tranquilamente -Además te tiene estudiada, sabe que eres muy indecisa y con lo de Naruto ibas a ser más lenta de lo que ya eres para decidirte a hacer algo.

-Calla y come- ordena Katt clavando la vista en su plato.

Luego de el almuerzo y unos minutos de descanso Katt regresa donde Naruto, espera que con algo de suerte el sannin esté ahí cuidándolo y pueda sacarlo del cuarto para hablar y pedirle que le diga el paradero de Itachi. Pero, Jiraiya no se encontraba acompañando a Naruto, sino Sakura que al menos en esta ocasión estaba sentada a su costado hablando y no pelándole manzanas "Aunque hay un recipiente con muchos trozos" piensa luego de entrar.

Pasan varias horas en las que hablan los tres, con Sakura mirando a Katt con algo de curiosidad, pero sin mencionar nada sobre que ya estaba enterada "Quizás Naruto cree que le dijo y no lo hizo" piensa divertida -Sakura, tú que eres amiga de Ino ¿Crees que si voy ahora a su casa la encuentre?- cuestiona llamando la atención de la kunoichi -Shikamaru me dijo que ahí debía estar, pero no sonaba completamente seguro.

-Ino pasa bastantes horas con Sai, pero supongo que en la noche debe de estar en su casa- responde levemente fastidiada -¿Por qué quieres hablar con Ino?

-No es que quiera hablar con ella, pero Ino me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho- contesta tranquilamente hasta que nota que la mirada de Sakura se mantiene sobre ella -Supongo que no debe de ser nada muy importante, quizás quiere ayudarme con algo de mi boda, una vez me ayudó con una cena.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- interviene la muchacha de cabellos rosa -Cuando decidas la fecha para casarte con Kakashi sensei yo te puedo ayudar.

-Si puedes hacer que llegue a la hora que se debe sería grandioso- contesta riendo "Me había olvidado que es su sensei, debe de querer participar más que Ino… más aún si sabe que soy hermana de Naruto"

x x

Katt deja a Naruto a las ocho de la noche y se dirige a buscar a Ino. La tienda de flores está cerrada así que va directamente a la casa de ella, el lugar aún está iluminado por lo que se apresura a tocar la puerta, con la nula bulla que escucha del interior es posible que ya estén por ir a dormir.

-¡Katt!- exclama Ino sorprendida al abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Hola- saluda al verla -¿Querías hablar conmigo no?

-Sí, pasa- responde la rubia un poco más seria guiándola a su habitación.

El cuarto de Ino fue una sorpresa para Katt, por algún motivo esperaba algo más femenino y quizás infantil, pero se encontró con un cuarto bastante arreglado, pero bastante distante del de una niña. Comparando cuartos Katt podía estar segura que el que ella tenía a los quince era bastante más colorido y repleto de animales de felpa, incluso hasta el último momento en que estuvo viviendo en su casa mantenía bastantes 'juguetes' "Que diferencia…" piensa un tanto avergonzada notando que hay un par de peluches en un estante y fuera de eso el cuarto parece ser el de un adulto.

Ino sonríe levemente, parece estar algo indecisa de que decir cosa que vuelca la atención de la pelirroja sobre ella y deja de lado el cuarto -¿Y qué querías pedirme?

-Yo…- comienza, indecisa sobre que palabras elegir hasta que baja levemente la mirada -Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar.

-¿Cómo dices?- cuestiona Katt completamente extrañada.

-Yo… yo no pude hacer nada cuando fuimos a enfrentarnos contra Akatsuki, era la pelea del equipo diez y yo no hice nada, me quede mirando sin poder ayudar- explica sin levantar la mirada y apretando los puños -Con Asuma sensei… tampoco pude, no soy tan buena médico ninja…

-Ino…- murmura Katt un tanto preocupada.

-Tú viniste hace unos años a Konoha y has mejorado mucho- dice elevando la mirada -Tú si eres útil en batalla.

-Ino- interviene Katt antes de que continúe -No sé a que viene esto, pero no todos los ninjas tienen que ser máquinas de pelea, tú has mejorado, sino jamás te hubieran vuelto chunin.

-No sirvo en las misiones y mis jutsus médicos no son tan buenos…- insiste mirándola esperanzada -No sé que hacer, pero quiero ser más útil, tú has avanzado más que muchos ninjas y podrías defenderte sola en una batalla.

-Si realmente quieres puedo tratar de enseñarte lo que sé, pero… mi afinidad con el fuego no tienes porque tenerla tú por ejemplo y mejorar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo puede tomar años si no has venido practicando continuamente- dice Katt notando como los ojos se desvían levemente.

-Sai dice eso, que mejorar es algo que toma tiempo y mucho esfuerzo.

-No siempre- interviene Katt recordando un poco su propia historia y lo que Panza le había comentado en la mañana sobre su afinidad con la tierra -A veces si encuentras el área en el que tienes talento evolucionas muy rápido, hay otras como yo con los genjutsus que aunque lo desees es posible que jamás mejores.

-¿Y en qué soy buena?- cuestiona bajando la mirada nuevamente.

-Sinceramente, a mi me gustan tus habilidades, las de tu clan- dice sonriendo ampliamente imaginando las miles de formas en que molestaría a Ibiki sin arriesgar su cuerpo -Obviamente no son útiles en combate, pero para infiltración son geniales.

-Konoha va a entrar en un mal momento y quiero ayudar activamente…

-Si logras infiltrarte en bases enemigas podrías prevenir muchas cosas o al menos mantener a la villa alerta, no tienes porque estar en primera fila matándote a golpes con alguien- explica un tanto nerviosa recordando que Kakashi en el futuro le había comentado sobre como Ino murió dentro del cuerpo de un miembro de Akatsuki -Si deseas puedo ayudarte, pero es probable que me voy a ir unos días- añade pensando en Jiraiya.

-Pero acabas de volver- dice algo confundida.

-Lo sé, pero tengo unos asuntos que quisiera resolver, aunque no estoy muy segura de si lo llegue a hacer- aclara soltando un suspiro -Luego de eso si realmente lo deseas puedo tratar de ayudarte, pero debes de pensar bien en tus habilidades, sería una lástima que abandonaras los conocimientos de tu clan.

Ino desvía levemente la mirada al escucharla -No es que los quiera dejar de lado es solo que… Sakura ha mejorado muchísimo por tener a Tsunade-sama entrenándola… yo me he quedado tan atrás de ella y aunque traté de seguir algunos de sus pasos no he podido hacerlo bien.

-Deberías conversar con alguien que te conozca más, Shikamaru quizás, es un chico listo, creo que debe de conocer muy bien como peleas y tus habilidades- comenta sonriendo.

-Shikamaru ha estado bastante ocupado y no quisiera tocar esto con él.

-¿Y tú papá?- cuestiona.

-Mi padre trabaja con Ibiki-san, no estoy muy segura de que hace.

Al escuchar el nombre del jonin Katt se estremece levemente, pero luego sonríe un poco "Apuesto a que es ANBU" piensa bastante segura, el área de trabajo de Ibiki encajaría bien con un Yamanaka -¿Y has probado averiguar que necesitas para ser ANBU?- cuestiona luego de meditarlo por unos momentos. La pregunta parece dejar a Ino helada y solo reacciona a negar con la cabeza -Los ANBU no se dedican a pelear en primera fila todo el tiempo, es probable que sus misiones ideales sean hechas de forma discreta y sin enfrentamientos grandes, eso creo estaría bien contigo, además eres médico podrías ser útil ahí- explica tranquilamente viendo como la muchacha parece estar realmente sin un rumbo, quiere mejorar, pero no sabe como ni a que desea encaminarse.

* * *

Bueno, he editado hasta el capítulo cuatro en estos días (el cinco está casi terminado), con eso he pulido un poco a Kurenai para que, aunque siga en el mismo estado contra Katt, no se vea tan histérica y lo principal de esto que las cosas se entiendan mejor además de eliminar varias fallas técnicas que andaban bastante visibles por ahí. La historia sigue completamente igual, simplemente es para arreglar y pulir algunos detalles.

Escribiendo lento… como sufro por demorarme tanto en subir ;o; pero al menos ya subí esto, el próximo capítulo me gusta mucho, volvamos un poco con Kakashi y Katt que esos dos van algo "mal"

Resalto, en caso a alguien se le pase, que el que Katt sepa como murió Ino no es a causa del sueño que tuvo (De eso sólo recuerda unos lindos ojos) Kakashi se lo contó en el capítulo 48 por si quieren ir a cerciorarse xD


	71. Chapter 71

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 71**

La casa Hatake

* * *

Las cosas con Naruto comienzan a ir mejor, su curiosidad parece haber sido satisfecha, al menos momentáneamente, por lo que no tocan el tema de sus padres. Ese día cuando llegó a visitarlo se sintió aliviada de que sus conversaciones quedaran en cosas más rutinarias y sin mayor trascendencia. La charla con Ino la noche anterior no fue de las mejores que haya tenido y eso aparte de molestarla enormemente por no poder ser de ayuda, la tenía ligeramente tensa, cosa que no era algo bueno si deseaba evitar soltar ciertas cosas con Naruto "Entrenar a Ino sería un infierno, si lo hago despacio va a quejarse y si lo hago en serio voy a mandarla al hospital. Tengo que encontrar una respuesta adecuada que la deje satisfecha y lejos de la primera línea de ataque, si desea ser útil rápido ese es el peor camino que puede tomar, está muy atrasada"

-¿Kat-nee-chan?- llama Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué decías?- pregunta sonriendo levemente -Ando algo distraída.

-¿En qué piensas?- cuestiona curioso.

-En que deberías de salir pronto del hospital, no es cómodo estar hablando todo el tiempo aquí- miente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Yo también creo eso- afirma el muchacho -Ahora que venga Yamato taicho le voy a preguntar si ya puedo salir.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta riendo un poco -Deberías de dejarlo en paz, acosa a alguien más.

-Pero es que él podría decir para que me saquen- reclama moviéndose un poco en su cama -Yo ya estoy mejor, no tengo porque seguir en el hospital, deberían mandarme a mi casa con mi yeso.

-Quizás si se lo comentas a Tsunade te haga caso- opina al escucharlo -A fin de cuentas creo que es ella la encargada de tu caso… por mas que no la veo por aquí.

-La abuela Tsunade viene en las mañanas, a veces algo dormida, pero igual me revisa.

-¿Y Jiraiya?- pregunta luego de unos instantes -Él podría decirle a Tsunade para que te deje salir.

-A Ero-sennin no lo veo hace un par de días, creo que sigue en la villa, pero debe de andar recolectando información- presume levemente fastidiado al ser desplazado por los pasatiempos de su maestro -Ni Kakashi sensei ha venido a verme ahora último.

-Kakashi está en misión… creo- responde sin estar completamente segura "O en la villa haciendo alguna cosa que le ha ocupado mucho tiempo como para venir a dormir la última noche"

-¡Igual!- exclama el muchacho -Todos salen a hacer misiones y ser útiles. Yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada- dice frustrado.

-No digas eso, tú ya hiciste bastante contra Akatsuki, deja que el resto te alcance- comenta sonriente -A menos claro que quieras salir ahora… lo único malo de eso es que probablemente si te mueves demasiado ese brazo sufra algún daño permanente.

-¿Daño permanente?- repite un tanto preocupado.

-Sí- afirma pensativa reteniendo una sonrisa traviesa -Cada vez que quieras usarlo posiblemente te vaya a doler aunque ya esté curado o perderías movilidad… quizás no podrías mover bien los dedos y eso afectaría tus técnicas- comienza a nombrar posibles efectos que duda puedan ocurrir, pero que si tiene entendido pasan cuando un brazo no se cura adecuadamente. La expresión de Naruto cambia a una de espanto mientras sostiene su brazo herido, la idea de quedar con algo permanente parece haber socavado cualquier intensión de hacer algo que fuerce su extremidad.

x x

A la hora de almuerzo Katt deja a Naruto, primero para poder conseguir algo de comida decente, segundo para alimentar a la bestia que tiene en casa, tercero y más importante tratar de encontrar a Jiraiya "Las cosas con Naruto están bien, va a tomar tiempo que nos conozcamos más, pero no tenemos ningún roce o algo de que preocuparnos" piensa seriamente, dispuesta y bastante segura de que podría ausentarse de Konoha unos días sin dañar a su hermano "Va a quejarse un poco, pero no pasará de eso, quiero hablar y ver a Itachi, no juntarme con él y abandonar la villa" se dice a si misma, lo único que necesita es hablar con el sannin para sacarle la posición del Uchiha "Y espero que no se esté moviendo mucho, hablé con Jiraiya hace dos noches…"

Encontrar a Jiraiya prueba ser una tarea bastante complicada, el hombre es fácilmente reconocible y la gente recuerda sin problemas haberlo visto en algún momento del día, pero nadie parece tener una idea exacta de donde pueda encontrarse exactamente. El hospital no ha sido tocado desde dos días atrás, cuando se retiró para dejarla hablar con Naruto; por los baños termales no ha habido quejas recientes sobre algún mirón en la zona ni tampoco cerca de las tiendas de ropa donde era posible que estuviera tratando de observar los probadores.

La quita Hokage tampoco es de mucha utilidad, le indica que Jiraiya aún está en Konoha, pero que no tiene idea donde se encuentre y que aunque tiene métodos para llamarlo no planea hacerlo a menos que sea algo de extrema urgencia. Como último recurso Katt revisa los hoteles cercanos a las aguas termales, está segura que el sannin no tiene residencia permanente en Konoha y que Tsunade no lo deja dormir cerca de ella, así que en algún lugar debe de quedarse en las noches y que mejor que cerca de su pasatiempo favorito.

-¿¡Se está quedando aquí!?- exclama emocionada al escuchar al hombre que atiende uno de los pequeños hoteles de la zona.

-Sí- rectifica amablemente -Jiraiya-sama tiene un cuarto reservado, aunque no ha venido las dos últimas noches.

-¿No ha venido?- cuestiona extrañada viendo como el hombre niega con la cabeza.

x x

Sin rastro alguno de Jiraiya Katt recorre la villa sin un rumbo definido hasta que comienza a anochecer; no sabe dónde pueda estar el sannin y duda bastante que pueda localizarlo por sus propios medios, cada vez que se ha cruzado con él no ha sido por iniciativa de ella. Luego de comprar algo de comida, para acompañarse en su recorrido, nota a Kami entrando a la biblioteca con algo de prisa "¿A estas horas?" se cuestiona mentalmente terminando de comer antes de dirigirse a las puertas del local "Parece que Panza no bromeaba al decir que Kami vive aquí" piensa notando lo vacía que se encontraba la biblioteca. No era tarde, tan sólo las siete de la noche, pero al parecer eso era suficiente para tener la biblioteca como un pueblo fantasma.

El bibliotecario observa a la pelirroja entrar, en un primer momento parecía que iba a ponerse de pie y decirle algo, pero parece arrepentirse. De Kami no se ve ni la sombra, en las mesas no hay nadie y entre los pasillos de los libreros repletos de libros y pergaminos tampoco parece que estuviera el joven chunin.

-Disculpe- llama Katt en voz baja, acercándose al bibliotecario -¿Ha visto a Kami?

-Está en la sección de investigación- responde arqueando la ceja -¿No has revisado ahí no es así?

-Pues no… en realidad no sé dónde está- responde ligeramente nerviosa al sentir algo de burla en el tono del hombre.

-Está al final del quinto pasillo, detrás de una ilusión básica- explica negando levemente con la cabeza -Eso está ahí para evitar que los estudiantes de la academia o algunos genins entren todo el tiempo… eres chunin, deberías de haberte percatado de eso.

Al dirigirse a donde le habían indicado y luego de observar la pared por unos instantes, nota que ciertamente había algo extraño, difícil de percibir y en un área que por el contenido de los textos cercanos poca gente debía de frecuentar. Mascullando un par de maldiciones contra el 'sutil' arte del genjutsu decide a ingresar a la habitación que estaba siendo oculta luego de liberarse de la ilusión.

Un pequeño corredor de no más de tres metros la guía hasta una sección muy similar a la biblioteca aunque con estanterías mucho más altas y con los textos visiblemente más apretados en sus lugares; sobre los libros acomodados descansan muchos pergaminos, en las esquinas de los estantes hay varias cajas con tubos usados para guardar mapas o pergaminos de mayor tamaño.

-Esto es diferente…- susurra un tanto impactada por la visión "Se parece a las bibliotecas de los magos locos de las historias" piensa observando la cantidad de información que debía haber en ese lugar.

El sonido del movimiento de los pergaminos al enroscarse llama su atención y se dirige a buscar el origen "Supongo que Kami estará por aquí… igual esta parte no parece ser tan usada y él sigue dentro de la biblioteca". En una mesa colocada en el centro de un grupo de estantes se encuentra el joven chunin pasando la vista por encima de varios pergaminos abiertos y sujetando entre sus manos un grupo de libros.

Kami levanta la mirada para acercar un pergamino y nota la cabellera roja frente a él -¿Katt?

-Hola- saluda sonriente.

-Hola- saluda extrañado -No sabía que venías por esta parte.

-En realidad me acabo de enterar que existe- responde borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-El genjutsu- susurra aguantando la risa -¿Y por qué viniste aquí?

-Te vi entrar y por la hora me dio curiosidad, Panza me comentó que pasabas bastante tiempo aquí y tú mismo cuando nos despedimos mencionaste algo- responde observando todo el material expandido sobre la mesa.

-¿Querías preguntarme algo?

-Nada en especial, como te dije, me dio algo de curiosidad… aunque si lo que le hiciste a Orion me sigue rondando por la cabeza- contesta, aliviada de que su zorro ya no la acompañe a todos lados y escuche como fue que lo atraparon.

-En este tiempo he estado investigando mucho, en especial me he estado centrando en el área de sellos- explica ligeramente avergonzado por lo atenta que parece estar Katt -Algunos ninjas nos dedicamos a las investigaciones cuando nos volvemos chunin, dicen que lo consideran cuando te evalúan para los ascensos a jonin.

-A mi nadie me mencionó nada de eso- se queja al escuchar que hay formas de sacar 'puntos' a favor para un nombramiento.

-Bueno, no muchos lo hacen- añade rápidamente -A mi me gustan estas cosas, por eso decidí dedicarme a la investigación.

-¿Algo en especial por lo que decidiste estudiar sellos?- pregunta curiosa.

-No, me parecían interesantes y hay una buena información base- explica, haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad mientras señala unos pergaminos bastante antiguos -Son de cuando él estaba en la villa.

Katt toma uno de ellos y ve el nombre del autor -¿¡Orochimaru!? ¿Y esas cosas no son peligrosas?- cuestiona sin quitar la vista de los escritos del sannin.

-No creo- responde con ligeras dudas -Es información que en su momento debe de haber sido nueva, pero ahora ya ha sido tratada por otras personas- agrega con una leve sonrisa y acercando unos libros -Estos los redactó Kakashi sensei.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama desubicada -¿Ha escrito algo? ¿Estás seguro que son de él?

Kami asiente con la cabeza -Son de cuando era más joven, fui a hablar con él unos meses atrás luego de comenzar a estudiar sobre el tema, me ayudó un poco.

-Jamás me había comentado nada- se queja ojeando el contenido de los libros.

-No vayas a decirle nada- pide Kami un tanto nervioso -Kakashi sensei es reservado y no sé si le guste mucho que te lo haya dicho… me explicó un par de cosas que no entendía bien, se le veía como siempre, pero no tengo idea si le guste que se divulgue en que estuvo trabajando.

-No le diré nada- acepta, un tanto incómoda por no saber sobre el tema "Aunque claro, sé muy poco del pasado de Kakashi"

-Lo que usé con Orion es resultado de lo que he estado investigando, son sellos para contener a una invocación en un lugar determinado sin que pueda des-invocarse- explica levemente orgulloso -No había podido probarlo mucho, Orion es la primera invocación de buen nivel con la que he tratado de usarlo… pero aunque lo contuvo tengo mis dudas si realmente hubiera podido contenerlo si trataba de escapar de verdad.

-Te prestaría a Orion, pero posiblemente se dedique a dormir y no a tratar de salir- comenta sonriendo.

-No importa, de todas formas me mostró que voy por buen camino- interviene bastante contento acomodando algunos de los libros cercanos a él antes de tratar de explicarle a la pelirroja que es lo que había hecho, aunque notablemente simplificado.

x x

En la noche luego de hablar con Kami hasta tarde, Katt se acostó sola en su cama, pero a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó se dio con la sorpresa que tenía al jonin de cabello plateado profundamente dormido a su costado. Observándolo con detenimiento nota que no se le ve cansado como usualmente venía de las misiones, quizás al haber sido algo corto no pudo agotarse demasiado. Contenta por tenerlo de regreso en buen estado se acurruca contra él sin tener mayores respuestas que un leve movimiento como si se estuviera despertando.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta en un murmullo, con la voz adormecida.

-No- contesta buscando la mano del jonin para poder jalar su brazo alrededor de ella.

-¿Por qué me despertaste?- pregunta un poco más alerta.

-Quería estar junto a ti- responde sin darle mayor importancia a la falta de emoción.

-Estoy seguro que ayer cuando llegué me acosté junto a ti- comenta moviéndose levemente y levantando un poco el torso para observar mejor la cama -Sí, me acosté a tu costado- dice luego de cerciorarse.

-Más cerca de ti- aclara resaltando la primera palabra.

-Ah- murmura acomodándose nuevamente en la cama y cerrando el ojo.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer?- pregunta sin moverse de su cómoda posición junto a él. Kakashi no responde, simplemente la rodea con los brazos fuertemente, se acomoda mejor contra ella y al parecer regresa a dormir.

Cuando la mañana avanza y Kakashi continúa placidamente dormido, Katt decide dejarlo para atender sus cosas, como darle desayuno a Orion antes que trate de aterrorizar la villa en busca de comida y de paso alistarse para ir a ver a Naruto. El jonin se mantiene en la cama sin moverse a pesar que le avisa que va a salir y que le de de almorzar a Orion si ella se demora mucho lo cual hace que comience a dudar si es que estaba tan bien como parecía aparentar en un principio.

Al llegar con su hermano se da con la sorpresa de que este parece estar quejándose mucho con alguna persona a un tono que incluso se puede escuchar fuera del cuarto "Bueno, Naruto es ruidoso…" piensa riendo levemente antes de entrar mientras escucha como Naruto exige que lo saquen de una vez del hospital. La imagen de quien es la persona con la que se estaba quejando la sorprende un poco.

-¡Te he estado buscando!- reclama al ver a Jiraiya que voltea al sentir más quejas contra él.

-Ero sennin- llama Naruto al ver que ha perdido la atención del sannin -No voy a entrenar ni a forzar mi brazo, sólo quiero salir del hospital de una vez.

Jiraiya regresa la mirada con su alumno y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, al parecer estar entre dos personas reclamándole atención no era de su agrado -Voy a hablar con Tsunade- responde antes de mirar a Katt -¿Me buscabas?

-Sí, quería hablar contigo, pero te desapareciste, incluso creo que no habías regresado a tu cuarto la otra noche- explica no muy contenta.

-¿Averiguaste dónde me estaba quedando?- cuestiona extrañado.

-Hola, Katt-nee-chan- saluda el rubio desde la cama -Ero sennin va a sacarme del hospital, así ya no tenemos que vernos aquí.

-¡Yo no he dicho que te voy a sacar!- reclama Jiraiya al escucharlo -¡Suficiente!- exclama en voz alta provocando que la habitación quede en silencio -Ya que tu hermana vino a verte voy a atender unos asuntos que tengo pendientes- indica acercándose a la puerta -¿Kakashi ya regresó no es así?- pregunta mirando a Katt.

-Sí, en algún momento de la noche- responde con algo de curiosidad -Pero está dormido en mi departamento no en el suyo- Jiraiya asiente con la cabeza y comienza a salir de la habitación hasta que la pelirroja vuelve a hablar -Mi zorro está ahí también.

-Mejor, tengo curiosidad por verlo de cerca- dice antes de irse.

-¿Y para qué quiere ver a mi zorro?- se cuestiona mientras se sienta junto a Naruto "Luego lo alcanzo para que me diga dónde está Itachi… no quiero dejar a Naruto luego de un minuto de visita" reflexiona al ver al rubio acomodándose bien en su cama antes de comenzar a preguntarle si Kakashi iba a visitarlo, ya que quizás a él si lo podía convencer de que lo sacara.

x x

A la hora de almuerzo regresa rápidamente a su casa, con la esperanza de encontrar a Jiraiya aún ahí, hablando con Kakashi o siendo devorado por Orion, cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecían bien. En el camino compra algo de carne, sabe que si necesita algo de ayuda para retener al sannin va a costarle.

Al llegar a su departamento encuentra todo tranquilo. Orion está como siempre recostado en el sillón, Kakashi parece seguir dormido en la cama aunque hay un par de platos secándose en la cocina así que asume que en algún momento le dio hambre, pero del sannin no hay ni la sombra.

-Orion… ¿Vino Jiraiya?

-Sí- contesta estirándose un poco -Hueles a carne.

Katt hace una mueca de disconformidad por lo rápido que esa criatura peluda estaba exigiendo una paga -Toma- dice extendiéndole unos trozos de carne bien cocinada que compró que es devorada en el acto -Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Jiraiya?

-Dame carne- exige nuevamente

-¡Te acabo de dar!

-Eso fue gratis, no me habías preguntado ni pedido nada- responde muy divertido moviendo alegremente sus colas.

-Odioso zorro- masculla mientras va a su cocina a preparar su almuerzo y más carne para la invocación. Cuando ha terminado y ha cerrado el trato como se debe sale con su invocación a buscar al sannin mientras deja a Kakashi que sigue descansando sin ser perturbado -¿No dijo a dónde iba?

-No- responde muy seguro Orion -Habló un poco con Kakashi, me miró un poco y se fue.

-¿Y contigo habló?

-Un poco- responde mirando en otra dirección, sin la menor intención de contarle sobre que hablaron.

-El olor se dirige a la oficina de Tsunade- indica Orion luego de caminar un buen trecho de la villa.

-Que bueno, con suerte ella sabe dónde se metió…- comenta pesadamente "Tal vez debería de dejar esto… posiblemente Itachi ya debe de haberse movido e incluso… no estoy completamente segura que sea buena idea ir" piensa algo indecisa, luego de que el tema de Itachi se había enfriado un poco ya no estaba tan segura de querer salir de la villa para eso.

-¿Jiraiya?- repite Tsunade luego de escuchar a la pelirroja -Llegas algo tarde, ya no está aquí.

-¡Rayos!- exclama de mala gana, retomando con fuerza las ganas de encontrarlo para hacerlo hablar -Vamos Orion, encuentra el rastro- indica saliendo de la oficina con su zorro detrás de ella -No puede estar muy lejos, probablemente anda espiando chicas- dice antes de abandonar el cuarto dejando a la quinta con la palabra en la boca, al parecer quería decirle algo más.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde y luego de pasar por el hotel, los baños termales, las estatuas de los Hokage y una fogata fría en la parte baja del gran monumento tallado en piedra, Katt se deja caer en una banca derrotada -¿Dónde se puede haber metido ese hombre?

-Me aburro- interviene el zorro -Jiraiya se mueve mucho por Konoha y es difícil encontrar su rastro, además tampoco soy tan bueno rastreando.

-Bueno, bueno… regresa a la casa, yo voy a tratar un poco más- comenta provocando que su zorro se aleje de inmediato "Ni intentó acompañarme…" piensa mirando su 'fiel' invocación antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la salida de la villa "Quizás no esté aquí… la cabaña a la que me llevó a hablar es una buena opción y él puede moverse sin problemas a buena velocidad con sus ranas"

x x

Katt llega a la cabaña bastante entrada la noche, cosa que no la molesta, si el sannin está ahí debe de estar dormido. El lugar es mucho más tranquilo y agradable que antes, no hay luces artificiales por lo que el cielo nocturno se aprecia incluso mejor que en Konoha. El bosque que rodea el recinto está mucho más tranquilo, sólo se escuchan a los grillos y algún esporádico sonido producido por un búho. El sonido de agua cayendo se hace mucho más notorio que antes cosa que la distrae un poco y hace que vaya a ver de donde proviene.

Al alejarse un poco de la cabaña en dirección al agua y quitar de su camino algunos grandes arbustos nota para su sorpresa un grupo de cascadas que ya había visto antes -Esto es… ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?- susurra sorprendida al ver que se encontraba en el primer lugar donde Jiraiya la había llevado cuando recién llegó a Konoha "Supongo que no es que conozca muchos lugares… es el mismo solo que en diferente zona"

Luego de esto regresa hacia la cabaña, trata de abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada cosa que la molesta un poco "Es mi última oportunidad para tratar de hacer que me diga el paradero de Itachi, si me demoro más ya no va a servir de nada y dudo que tenga un rastreador sobre él" piensa antes de decidirse a forzar la puerta.

La cabaña está oscura y al parecer sin ningún habitante, todo el piso está lleno de polvo y es una sola y gran habitación. Una cama polvorienta en una esquina cerca de una ventana opaca por los años sin ser limpiada, una pequeña cocina por otro lado y una chimenea. El lugar casi no tiene muebles y cuando los revisa nota que están vacíos, además que no hay rastros de ningún tipo de pisadas -Supongo que me equivoque… para variar un poco- murmura desganada al ver que el viaje que hizo fue por gusto.

Desanimada y de mal humor al notar que estaba volviendo a hacer cosas impulsivas y sin sentido, se deja caer contra un árbol -Es mejor así supongo… no tengo idea por qué las otras se fueron con él… mejor es no ir de frente a la boca del lobo- susurra sin mayores ánimos mientras observa el cielo estrellado. Una hora después se pone de pie, decidida a regresar a Konoha, pero al apoyarse en el tronco del árbol siente un extraño relieve que hace que dirija su atención ahí. Pareciera una marca de la que es hecha por los enamorados cuando tallan sus iniciales "¿Será de Jiraiya?" se pregunta tratando de distinguir lo que dice, pero con problemas por la poca luz que además es detenida por las hojas frondosas de la parte superior de la planta.

Con algo de cuidado aleja su mano izquierda y concentra un poco de chakra para crear una pequeña llama -Ahora si…- comenta satisfecha al iluminar lo que deseaba -Que extraño- murmura intrigada al ver que habían dos símbolos, pero uno junto al otro de forma diferente a las marcas usuales que hacen las parejas. El primero de los símbolos es bastante inusual, Katt no tiene idea que sea, pero lo más cercano a su forma sería un tres "Aunque estoy segura que eso dista de ser un tres" el segundo es menos inusual, a pesar de que tampoco puede asegurarlo cree que se trata de una 'K'.

Una mueca poco amistosa se forma en el rostro de la pelirroja y apaga la llama -¡Eso es una mala broma y una coincidencia de mal gusto!- reclama a la nada bastante indignada -¿Por qué Jiraiya me trajo aquí de nuevo?- murmura extrañada sin dejar de mirar a donde se encontraban los poco usuales gravados -Quizás haya algo es esa cabaña…

De vuelta dentro de la cabaña Katt crea otra llama en su mano, esta un poco más grande que la anterior para poder iluminar el lugar que se encontraba carente de luz. Nuevamente revisa los pocos muebles con cuidado e incluso la chimenea en busca de algo, pero igual que la primera vez, no encuentra nada "Ya me estoy poniendo paranoica" piensa moviendo levemente la cabeza, hasta que nota un reflejo proveniente de una pared, de un lado cercano a la cocina. Al acercarse nota que es el reflejo de la llama en su mano provocado por una pequeña ranura metálica que parece ser una cerradura -Esta parte es de piedra no de manera…- nota al revisar la pared. Con cuidado limpia un poco el área y ve lo que parece ser una caja fuerte provocando que una imagen se dibuje en su cabeza "La llave que Orion me dio…" se dice a si misma recordando que Tsunade fue quien se quedó con el objeto al final. La ranura es vieja y del tamaño adecuado para lo que recuerda era la llave "¿Podré sacarla?" piensa observando con detenimiento la caja metálica y dudando que sea capaz de hacerlo sin derrumbar la cabaña o abollar la caja en el proceso -Tsunade aún debe de tener esa llave- susurra apagando su llama antes de empolvar nuevamente la pared y regresar en dirección a la villa.

Al llegar tan tarde a Konoha, ir a pedirle a Tsunade la llave estaba completamente fuera de sus opciones, meterse a la oficina de la quinta, aunque no sería nada nuevo, no le apetecía. En su departamento Kakashi y Orion estaban dormidos tranquilamente, al parecer si habían cenado cosa que tranquiliza a la pelirroja. Al recostarse junto a Kakashi este abre un ojo y sonríe antes de volverlo a cerrar.

-¿Estabas despierto?- pregunta extrañada mirándolo, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt se levanta con Kakashi, él dice que va a ir a limpiar un poco su departamento ya que hace días que ni lo toca y ella decide aprovechar para ir donde Tsunade, tratar de encontrar su llave y con algo de suerte convencerla que llame al sannin para que le diga si él tenía algo que ver con ese tema.

-Y sigues preguntando por Jiraiya- recrimina Tsunade confundiendo a Katt -Ya te lo dije ayer, ya se fue de Konoha.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sin comprender -Tú no me dijiste…

-Te lo dije, creo que asumiste que se había ido de mi oficina y como te fuiste tan rápido no pude decirte más- se queja -Estás muy despistada últimamente.

"¿Ya se fue? Eso no me lo esperaba…" piensa no muy animada "Bueno… mejor así, no más estupideces de mi parte por tratar de encontrarlo" concluye tratando de verle el lado positivo -Por cierto ¿Te acuerdas de la llave que te quedaste?

-¿La que mandé a recuperar de Danzou?- presume velozmente.

-Sí… esa- rectifica un tanto sorprendida, había esperado que tendría que especificar bien de que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- cuestiona con cierto aire de curiosidad abriendo el cajón donde la guardo más de un año atrás.

-Pues quería ver si me la devolvías… justo se me vino a la cabeza el otro día- responde rogando que no le pida más explicaciones.

Tsunade saca el cajón y lo voltea sobre su escritorio -Debería de estar por aquí…- murmura buscando -Aquí siempre pongo las cosas que tengo pendientes.

-¿La perdiste?- cuestiona acercándose para buscar también.

-¡Shizune!- grita potentemente la quinta haciendo que Katt se quede estática por unos segundos.

A los pocos segundos la kunoichi aparece en la oficina -¿Me llamó Tsunade-sama?

-No encuentro una llave que dejé en este cajón- señala la quinta al desorden que tenía en frente de ella -Quizás como se llenó lo mandé a otro lado, ve si la encuentras con ayuda de Katt- indica antes de regresar todas las cosas al cajón sin ningún tipo de orden.

-Tsunade-sama…- susurra Shizune espantada de ver como trabaja la Hokage.

En una esquina de la oficina hay un archivador bastante grande que en lugar de archivos parece estar repleto de cosas sin ningún tipo de orden, los dos cajones que posee aunque se ven profundos están colmados hasta el tope. Shizune suspira un poco y comienza a revisar, primero el cajón de más arriba que está algo más ordenado y al parecer solo lleno de papeles acumulados e incluso doblados. El segundo cajón está muchísimo más desordenado, por suerte a nivel del suelo, así que ambas kunoichis se sientan a revisarlo mientras la Hokage continúa trabajando.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera ya tenía que ordenar un poco esto- comenta Shizune trayendo un basurero a su costado -Tsunade-sama vacía todo acá cuando el cajón de su escritorio está tan lleno que ya no se puede cerrar.

Mientras buscan salen del cajón un par de cosas extrañas, bocas de botellas de sake rotas, pedazos de anuncios de rebajas de sake, un par de cubiertos, clavos y cosas que ninguna de las dos kunoichis se explica como Tsunade las guarda en lugar de tirarlas a la basura de frente. Un pequeño objeto familiar llama la atención de Katt.

-Shizune eso de ahí no es…

-¿¡Qué hace eso ahí!?- exclama sujetando el pendiente que trajo Katt cuando recién llegó a la villa -¡Tsunade-sama!- recrimina volteando a verla -Mejor lo guardo en un lugar seguro.

-¡Hey!- llama Katt sujetando una llave -Creo que esta es…

-¿Segura?

-Casi, aunque hay que seguir buscando- contesta guardando la llave -Entre tanta basura dudo que alguien haya podido encontrarla… parece que si estaba segura aquí después de todo.

Luego de terminar de arreglar el desorden y no encontrar ninguna otra llave, Shizune le pide algo de ayuda a Katt para llevar a los lugares correspondientes las cosas que no han botado. El pendiente lo guarda en una caja y lo coloca dentro de un cajón en otra habitación que corresponde a las cosas pendientes del primer Hokage. El resto de lo que no fue botado a la basura lo guardan en una habitación colindante, al parecer las cosas pendientes de la quinta son tantas que tuvieron que ponerlas en una cuarto -No es muy entusiasta del trabajo y vino en una época donde había mucho acumulado- da como excusa Shizune antes de cerrar la zona de almacenamiento donde se encontraban.

Al regresar a la oficina Shizune trata de cerrar el cajón, pero no puede hacer que este corra por las vías. Al sacarlo para ver si algo había caído atrás y estaba atorándolo encuentran una brocha para pintar junto con un paquete de unos veinte centímetros. Shizune descarta de inmediato la brocha sin siquiera tratar de explicarse que hacía ahí y procede a ver el contenido del paquete.

-Son fotos- comenta la kunoichi mostrándoselas a Katt y provocando que la Hokage se acercara -Algunas son antiguas- añade mirándolas de prisa.

-¡Espera!- exclama Katt separando una fotografía -Tsunade, esa eres tú ¿No?- pregunta al ver a los tres sannin en su juventud -Te vez igualita- comenta en un tono burlón, al parecer la apariencia que Tsunade usaba era muy cercana a la de la edad de la foto.

-Dame eso- exige la mujer mirando la fotografía.

Katt se coloca a su costado para continuar mirándola -Sabes… debo de estar loca, pero Orochimaru no se veía mal en esa época- comenta ocasionando que las otras dos mujeres se espanten.

-¡No digas eso! y ni se te ocurra ir con él- ordena la Hokage.

-Era sólo una opinión- se defiende al ver como reaccionaron.

-Tsunade-sama…- llama Shizune mostrando una fotografía muy vieja que mostraba al primer Hokage junto con un hombre que provoca un escalofrío en la espalda de Katt.

-Madara…- susurra observándolo "Se le ve diferente… no parece la mitad de malo o loco de lo que lo he visto yo…"

-¡Mira!- interrumpe Tsunade de inmediato colocándole en sus narices otra foto -Kakashi cuando era joven. Creo que es cuando se graduó de la academia, un niño extremadamente talentoso- señala entregándosela.

-¡Oh!- exclama al verlo, se le ve más vivo y normal que en cualquier otra época -Si es tan lindo, y no se ve la mitad de amargado que en la que sale con su equipo- comenta distrayéndose totalmente.

-Bueno Shizune ya tienes algo de trabajo, arregla todas esas fotografías- ordena Tsunade.

-Les traigo esta foto después, voy a enseñársela a Kakashi- comenta Katt alegremente saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndose al departamento de él.

x x

-¡Kakashi!- llama al llegar. El departamento se ve limpio y ordenado, las pocas cosas que hay están en su lugar -Mira lo que encontré- Kakashi aparece saliendo del cuarto, parece algo curioso por lo animada que se le escuchaba -Una foto tuya.

Kakashi toma el objeto y lo observa curioso -¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Shizune encontró unas fotos- explica alegremente -Y justo me han dado ganas de ver fotos tuyas.

Kakashi sonríe y la lleva a su cuarto para luego señalarle las dos fotos que tiene con su equipo de cuando era joven y el que conformó con sus genins -Ahí están.

-Debes de tener otras fotos- reclama ligeramente frustrada -Yo te enseñaría, tenía muchas, pero lamentablemente no puedo.

-Quizás en mi casa hayan algunas- comenta algo pensativo.

-A eso me refiero, quiero verlas- asiente volviendo a estar contenta.

-Pero tendríamos que ir y hace años que está abandonada.

-Espera… ¿Tienes una casa?- cuestiona al notar que no estaba hablando del departamento donde se encontraban.

-Sí, ahí vivía cuando era pequeño- responde muy tranquilo.

-Nunca me dijiste nada…- añade fastidiada.

-Nunca preguntaste, además nunca voy. Pero si quieres verlas podemos ir a buscarlas- concluye comenzando a caminar, siendo alcanzado por Katt que nuevamente regresa a estar contenta ya que no tuvo que exigir mucho para que la lleve y la idea de conocer donde vivió de pequeño parece emocionarla un poco "No sé casi nada de su pasado…"

x x

En una zona de residencias bastante similares a la de los Hyuuga. Al final de una calle, se ve un muro bastante descuidado, con plantas sobresaliendo por la parte más alta y que al parecer son recortadas cuando caen hacia fuera exageradamente. Al llegar Kakashi comienza a rodearlo hasta guiar a Katt a lo que parece ser la entrada principal. La puerta de manera oscura y bastante pesada parece estar un tanto atascada por el desuso por lo que se ve obligado a usar algo de fuerza para abrirla, detrás hay una reja que aunque rechina un poco al abrirse parece ser mucho menos complicada de manejar.

Un densa y aparentemente impenetrable vegetación llena lo que parece ser el camino hacía la casa, como la mayoría de hogares tradicionales tiene un jardín que rodea las construcciones. La bulla que proveniente de un costado hace que Kakashi se acerque a averiguar que había por ahí. Avanzando entre las plantas que habían crecido a su gusto llega a un amplio jardín lleno de maleza donde un grupo de niños muy pequeños parece estar jugando.

-¡Redada!- grita uno de ellos al notar a los adultos.

-¡Mandaron jonins!- añade otro provocando que todo el grupo escale las plantas y salte hacia fuera de la residencia. Los pequeños parece que usaban el lugar como 'base' para sus juegos, aunque por el estado de las plantas que rodean la casa no da la impresión de que hubieran ingresado.

Cuando no quedan rastros de ningún pequeño, Kakashi entra a la casa por el corredor que daba al jardín, muchas plantas han invadido lo que antes era territorio exclusivo de la construcción y al parecer tumbaron la puerta que debía estar ahí; Kakashi guía a Katt sin dificultad por su antiguo hogar.

Todo está lleno de polvo y casi sin luz; los muebles cubiertos por telas viejas llenan la casa, no parece que nadie hubiera tocado nada, incluso alguna mesa tiene aún un periódico encima y algún jarrón con los restos de una vieja flor. El jonin se detiene unos momentos a pensar dónde es que puede tener las fotos.

-¿Dónde era tu cuarto?- pregunta ligeramente emociona sin importarle mucho la cantidad de polvo del lugar.

-Arriba- responde señalando unas escaleras y acercándose a una ventana para tratar de abrirla.

-Quiero verlo- pide Katt acercándose a la base de la escalera, esperando que Kakashi la siguiera. Ahora que hay una ventana que permite el paso de la luz, puede notar que se encontraban en una especie de sala con una pared llena de estantes con muchos libros y una rata paseando por el suelo -¡Rata!- exclama al ver a la pequeña criatura.

Kakashi desvía la mirada hacía donde ella señaló luego de unos instantes -Yo no veo nada- comenta colocándose a su costado.

-Es que te demoras mucho en voltear- le recrimina tomándolo de la mano y subiendo la escalera con él.

La parte superior de la casa se encuentra en el mismo polvoriento estado que la parte inferior, aunque le entra algo más de luz. Varias habitaciones cerradas o entrecerradas se pueden apreciar y una cosa llamativa es que a diferencia del primer piso las puertas son las normales de las casas modernas.

-¿Remodelaron la parte de arriba alguna vez?- pregunta al notar el detalle.

-No estoy seguro, aunque si es un estilo diferente al de abajo- responde abriendo una puerta y dejándola pasar primero -Mi cuarto.

Al entrar Katt nota una habitación que en sus buenas épocas debía de haber sido de un color azul. Aparentemente es un cuarto normal, una cama contra una pared, una mesa de noche, un ropero, un escritorio y un estante lleno de libros -¿Seguro que era tu cuarto?

-Sí

-¿Hasta que edad viviste aquí?- pregunta acercándose a los libros.

-Ocho años- responde colocándose contra una pared para dejarle espacio a ella para que se mueva por donde guste.

-¿Y tenías tantos libros en tu cuarto a esa edad?

-Siempre me gustó leer- contesta sonriente sacando su libro de siempre.

-No leas eso ahora- pide observándolo extrañada -¿Tenías ocho años un montón de libros y ningún juguete a la vista? Ustedes los ninjas son extraños, Ino tampoco tenía en su cuarto, pero pensé que era por la edad que tiene ahora.

-Me hice chunin muy rápido- le recuerda -Asumí responsabilidades a poca edad.

Katt desvía su atención hacía el ropero, le cuesta creer que sus infancias hayan sido tan diferentes, incluso a nivel del hogar. Al abrir el mueble encuentra un ejercito de pequeños chalecos y uniformes chunin azules -¿No usabas otra cosa?- se ríe al ver que es la misma ropa de siempre, solo que en diferente tamaño.

-Hay más- indica señalando a otro lado donde se puede ver ropa más normal, aunque en su mayoría en tonos azules, grises o verde.

Una pequeña esfera llama su atención -¡Una pelota! Si tenías un juguete.

-Era de mi perro- aclara el jonin acercándose y señalándole las marcas de dientes -Yo no mordía pelotas.

Katt le entrega el objeto y regresa a buscar algún otro juguete, aunque lo poco que encuentra resultan ser más juguetes de perro -No lo puedo creer…

-Quizás en el ático en alguna caja haya algún juguete- comenta Kakashi -Pero dudo que quieras revisar el ático, está repleto y debe de estar peor que esta parte.

-Supongo que no…- murmura indecisa hasta que nuevamente ve una rata pasar por el suelo y nuevamente Kakashi no llega a verla -Bueno, no importa, una rata no va a matarme… jamás me dijiste que tenías un perro.

-Ni tampoco que tenía una casa- señala sonriente -Y ya sabes las dos cosas. Ya recordé dónde están las fotos, regresemos abajo.

Al salir de la habitación de Kakashi, el cuarto al fondo del corredor llama la atención de la pelirroja, la puerta se encuentra entreabierta cosa que aviva su curiosidad -¿Y ese cuarto?

-De mis padres- contesta sin siquiera mirarlo y comienza a bajar las escaleras.

Katt se queda quieta por unos instantes antes de decidir acercarse a la puerta de esa habitación. Al observar el interior puede ver una cama grande en el medio, con dos mesas de noche y varios muebles que están cubiertos por unas telas blancas. Un par de objetos colocados uno sobre cada mesa de noche hacen que se atreva a entrar la habitación, son unos cuadros tan llenos de polvo que no se puede apreciar las imágenes.

Con cuidado toma uno de los cuadros y sopla fuertemente para quitar el polvo, provocándose algo de tos cuando vuelve a respirar. La imagen que ve le sorprende un poco, en un primer momento estaba segura que se trataba de Kakashi, un hombre con máscara que le cubre la parte inferior del rostro, ojos negros y pelo gris muy parecido en estilo; pero luego de mirarlo detenidamente nota que no se trata de la misma persona a pesar que en la fotografía debía de estar de una edad similar a la del jonin -Debe de ser su papá- presume colocando el cuadro nuevamente en su lugar. Repitiendo la misma operación consigue ver la imagen del otro cuadro, en ese se ve una mujer -¿Su mamá?- se pregunta observándola tiene el cabello lacio y castaño sujetado en una cola que no permite ningún mechón fuera de lugar, un par de cálidos y expresivos ojos negros acompañados por una dulce sonrisa -Al menos ella si sonreía en las fotos, con la máscara no se nota si su papá estaba haciéndolo- comenta sonriendo y dejando el cuadro en su lugar "Aunque a Kakashi si se le nota aunque tenga todo el rostro cubierto" piensa sonriente antes de apresurarse al piso de abajo.

Abajo puede ver a Kakashi agachado revisando el librero, en busca de algún álbum con fotos. Cuando siente a la pelirroja llegar se pone de pie y se acerca -Estas llena de polvo- señala sacudiéndola un poco -Estoy seguro que debe de haber un álbum por aquí- dice revisando con la mirada todas las estanterías hasta que algo parece llamarle la atención.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-No, falta un libro- responde señalando un lugar donde precisamente parece haber un hueco y en lugar de un libro hay un papel viejo -No es nada importante por suerte- comenta recogiendo el papel -Es uno de los libros de la historia de los clanes de la villa.

Katt se coloca a su costado para leer la nota ya que Kakashi se queda quieto observando el papel por demasiado tiempo 'Me llevé el libro sobre mi clan, te lo devuelvo otro día, igual nunca vienes a leer nada de aquí – Obito'. Al observar el librero nota que ya que parece estar en orden alfabético, el libro que correspondería a los Uchiha es justamente el que falta.

-¿Kakashi?- susurra al notar la mirada perdida del jonin.

-Cierto, el álbum- dice dejando en su lugar la nota y acercándose a uno de los estantes del final de la habitación -Aquí está.

-¿Recordaste dónde estaba?

-Sí- afirma entregándoselo.

-No sirve que lo vea si nadie me explica que estoy viendo- comenta sonriéndole y jalándolo hacía lo que parecía ser un sillón.

-Vas a ensuciarte aún más- advierte Kakashi antes de ver como se sienta sin importarle mucho y luego la imita. Katt abre el álbum bastante emocionada luego de acomodarse bien junto a él.

Las primeras imágenes que ve son dos muy parecidas a las que estaban en la habitación de los papás de Kakashi -Ellos son mis padres- explica él sin siquiera dar nombres.

"Supongo que puedo obviar los nombres por ahora, no parece incómodo, pero supongo que debe de estarlo… nunca le ha gustado esto y siempre lo evitaba" piensa antes de siquiera soltar alguna queja. Luego de observar las fotos un poco pasa la hoja y ve a lo que parece ser Kakashi de bebé llorando, con el cabello gris despeinado siendo cargado por su mamá -¡Qué lindo!- exclama al verlo.

-Estaba llorando- resalta Kakashi -Creo que malogré la foto.

-Lo sé, pero eso es adorable- interviene encantada con la fotografía antes que Kakashi sea quien pase la hoja -¿Un cumpleaños?- pregunta notando otra fotografía.

-No estoy seguro- responde al ver la foto, señalando una parte donde parece haber una pequeña cabellera grisácea dormida en un sillón -Estaba muy chico y además dormido.

-Eres una copia de tu papá- comenta al ver al hombre en la foto hablando con un par de ninjas cerca de su esposa -¿Y esto?- pregunta al ver a un pequeño Kakashi sentado sobre las piernas de su mamá mientras le leía un libro.

-La mayoría de los libros de la casa fueron comprados por mi madre- responde observando la imagen -Recuerdo que le gustaba leer mucho.

-¿Era ninja?- cuestiona interesada diferencia de su padre a ella no le había visto una bandana.

-No, le gustaba la historia y la investigación, pero no era ninja.

Las fotos van avanzando bastante rápido, al parecer no tenían la costumbre o facilidad de tomar fotos a la que estaba acostumbrada Katt, ya que luego de un par de hojas ve a Kakashi posando con su papá, ya de pie y posiblemente de unos cinco años -Eso fue cuando me gradué de la academia.

-¿Y tú mamá?- pregunta al sentir la ausencia de la mujer en algo que asumía era bastante importante.

-Falleció el año anterior- responde tranquilamente volteando la hoja y señalándole otra fotografía sin dejar que Katt dijera nada -El cuarto.

-¿Minato?- cuestiona observando la imagen del rubio en la academia ninja, al parecer haciendo alguna demostración apoyado por Kakashi.

-Sí, el tercer Hokage insistía en que yo pasara algo de tiempo en la academia aunque me hubiera graduado- explica señalando al anciano que se encontraba por otro lado de la foto -Como era tan joven no estaba seguro que fuera bueno que me alejara tanto de la gente de mi edad.

-¿Ese es Guy o Lee?- pregunta espantada al notar a la bestia verde de Konoha cuando era pequeño, con la mirada visiblemente clavada en Kakashi.

-Guy, y creo que desde ahí tuvo la idea de que seríamos rivales- comenta divertido.

-Él seguía en la academia…

-Sí, pero se graduó dos años después, claro que yo me volví chunin antes- cuenta alegremente.

-Eras un niño muy extraño… no entiendo como hiciste todo tan rápido.

-Estaba centrado en lo que quería hacer, no me distraía mucho- explica dejando atrás esa hoja y un par más de estilo similar con algunas apariciones de lo que parece haber sido Asuma a quien el tercero parece que lo ponía a acompañar a Kakashi.

Luego de eso ve que el álbum está cerca de acabarse y que ya no hay rastro de su padre por ningún lado "Supongo que debe de haber muerto en ese periodo… la mitad de la gente que sale en estas fotos está muerta…" piensa algo triste por haber hecho que le mostrara las imágenes -¿Y qué planeas hacer con esta casa?

-Nada, es muy grande para mi, es poco práctico- responde cerrando el álbum y colocándolo en su lugar.

Katt se acerca desde atrás y lo abraza -¿No nos podemos mudar?

-Igual creo que es algo grande para dos personas- responde avanzando mientras arrastra a la pelirroja.

-Eso es cierto, pero cuando nos casemos y tengamos un bebé podríamos mudarnos, a los niños les gustan las casas grandes con jardines.

-No sé si este jardín sea seguro- señala llevándola hasta afuera y observando la pequeña selva que tenía.

-Está descuidado, pero dudo que haya sido así siempre…- responde soltándolo -Incluso, por el tamaño estoy segura que en algún lugar debe de haber habido una de esas lagunitas que muchas casas tienen.

-Creo que por ese lado- indica dirigiendo su mirada a una zona mucho más tupida -¿Qué habrá sido de los peces?- murmura pensativo hasta que sostiene los brazos de Katt que se estaban elevando para recriminarle el haber dejado a los pobres animales ahí -Vamos a tu casa que no hay mucho más que ver por acá.

-Supongo… Pero tu departamento está más cerca.

-Igual- insiste comenzando a salir de su antiguo hogar.

x x

Al llegar al departamento de la pelirroja Orion levanta la cabeza cuando los ve, parece algo curioso de verlos llegar empolvados, pero no se gasta en preguntar, tarde o temprano si es algo interesante su dueña lo comentará. Kakashi se dirige directamente al baño, a pesar de que él es quien lleva una máscara que impide que esté respirando el contenido de su casa parece tener más prisa por limpiarse para poder continuar con su vida de forma normal.

-Insisto en que debimos de haber ido a tu casa- interviene avanzando hasta llegar al baño de su habitación.

-Yo acabo de limpiar y estamos llenos de polvo, tú no limpias hace unos días- explica alegremente al la vez que entra al baño.

-Eres el colmo, viniste para ensuciar mi casa en vez de la tuya…- se queja al escuchar la razón de las cuadras extras de caminata a la vez que detiene la puerta del baño antes que la cierre con él adentro -¿Vas a cerrar la puerta?

-Sí, voy a bañarme.

-No tienes que cerrar con seguro, no hay nadie en el departamento y a Orion dudo que le interese entrar mientras te bañas- pide sonriente mientras se coloca a su costado cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Tú estás adentro- señala divertido.

-Es que siempre me dejas afuera y dudo que cierres porque crees que un ninja va a venir mientras te bañas a tratar de verte la cara.

-Tú tratarías- señala bastante seguro antes de quitarse el chaleco y sacudirse un poco el cabello.

-¡No levantes polvo!- reclama al ver como se formaba una pequeña nube.

-Deberías de hacer lo mismo- comenta dándole una pequeña palmada en la cabellera roja y levantando otra formación de polvo -Incluso creo que tu trajiste telarañas- añade sacando lo que parece ser una.

-¿Qué?- pregunta observando los restos del hogar de una araña -Es que debí de haberme sujetado el cabello, me hubieras avisado que tu casa estaba tan sucia- reclama sacudiéndose y tosiendo un poco. Cuando la pelirroja termina de sacudirse y de toser Kakashi recién continúa desvistiéndose, al parecer no pensaba quedarse sin su máscara hasta que Katt acabara -Nunca me has dejado bañarme contigo- comenta ella al verlo.

-Nunca me has pedido, aparte sería incómodo y estaría más tiempo con el rostro descubierto- responde prendiendo el agua de la ducha.

-¿Y?- cuestiona mirándolo fijamente, colocándose en frente de él, dejando su ropa a un costado y rodeándolo con los brazos -Ya casi llevo un mes desde que regresé a Konoha…- Kakashi sonríe ampliamente antes de entrar a la ducha con ella, sujetar el envase del shampoo y echarlo en la cabeza de Katt -¿Qué haces?- se queja cuando nota que Kakashi realmente tenía la intensión de bañarse y con ella incluida.

-Me dijiste que nunca había dejado que te bañaras conmigo- comenta entre risas al ver lo frustrada que se veía.

-Tu capacidad para arruinar momentos es increíble- señala empujándolo a un costado para poder quitarse el shampoo de la cabeza con comodidad -No tengo idea porque te encanta molestarme.

-Sólo hago lo que dijiste- responde acercándose quedando muy cerca de ella -Deberías ser más específica con lo que quieres.

Katt arquea una ceja al comentario -Algunas cosas pierden encanto si se dicen muy directas- responde, observándolo con curiosidad al ver que el que acortó distancia ahora era él -¿Y tú?- pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de unos instantes al notar que no se separaba -¿Si quieres algo no deberías pedirlo?

-Yo no he dicho nada.

Katt sonríe un poco negando con la cabeza y cuando termina con su cabello lo abraza -Tú eras el que quería bañarse, yo sólo te iba a acompañar- explica antes de besarlo y escuchar a los segundos algo similar a un 'después' -Recién está anocheciendo- dice separando su boca un momento al notar que la luz del baño comienza a hacerse escasa.

-Mejor- contesta sin soltarla acariciando su espalda y saliendo de la ducha hacía el cuarto. No hay ninguna especie de queja por parte de Katt, luego de tanto tiempo separados que el piso o las sábanas de su cama se mojen realmente no le importa.

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? En un primer momento quise poner algo de el fin del "periodo de hielo" pero como me meto tanto en las escenas y los personajes siempre termino sintiéndome como reportera sin invitación sacando fotos y contando intimidades ajenas, además ya me andaba demorando y estas cosas no me sirve tener un "resumen" de que poner, si hay inspiración bien, sino pues buscar una forma de dejarlo dicho antes que cometer una barbaridad xD (Quien sabe, quizás podría comenzar el siguiente con esto, ya es cosa de inspiración y de que tan bien puedo hacer que suena)

La idea central del capítulo me tomó bastante, habían algunas cosas que tenía que poner y bueno… yo me expando sin control :P

Katt y Naruto van relativamente bien, aún no se conocen mucho, pero eso ya será con el tiempo. Jiraiya se escapó de las garras de la pelirroja sin decir una palabra, aunque quien sabe si la llevó nuevamente a ese lugar a propósito con alguna intención xD. Kami es (L) es un chico listo ^^

Kakashi y Katt, la pobre mujer no sabe ni el nombre de los papás de él, eso es el colmo xD así que aunque no se exprese mucho lo ideal es que le cuente algunas cosas. La casa de Kakashi me termino saliendo aquí (La otra opción era más graciosa y la pensaba cuando Katt estuviera embarazada con la idea de buscar una casa xD pero me pareció buen momento ya que los he dejado algo de lado como pareja) la casa será bien descrita cuando se pueda ver dentro de ella (O sea haya algo de luz) se le quite el polvo y los matorrales sean sacados. No he necesitado poner el nombre de la aún quizás para el próximo, quizás explique un poco ahí sobre la relación que tenía con su hijo.

Ya saben opinen, ahora es más fácil el botón de review es más obvio xD


	72. Chapter 72

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 72**

Curiosidad

* * *

Una sensación fría en la parte alta de su espalda y hombros hace que Katt abra ligeramente los ojos, la sábana que la cubría había caído un poco y dejado su piel expuesta al ambiente. Tapándose nuevamente aprovecha para acomodarse junto a Kakashi, buscando la cercanía con su cuerpo.

-Estás caliente- susurra al ver como él abre su ojo y retira un par de mechones que entorpecen su vista.

El jonin sólo sonríe y la acerca un poco más a él. Son cerca de las doce del día, Katt se había despertado temprano luego de pasar la noche con Kakashi, pero no pudo resistirse el continuar con él durante la mañana. Sabía de más que su pareja no era alguien fácil de tentar y que incluso en cualquier momento podían llamarlo para alguna misión, así que cada momento que pudiera aprovechar para estar así con él quería usarlo y por suerte Kakashi estaba igual de dispuesto que en la noche.

El sonido de su estómago rompe un poco la magia del momento, está segura que no debe de haber sonado mucho, pero por un ligero movimiento en el pecho de Kakashi sabe que si lo escuchó y al parecer le causó gracia. Estirándose un poco, pero sin levantarse de la cama gira hasta apoyar su oreja sobre el abdomen de él y se concentra en escuchar, está segura que no es la única con hambre.

-Puedo controlar lo que hace mi cuerpo- comenta al notar lo que estaba haciendo Katt.

-Igual debes de tener hambre.

-Algo, pero sé evitar que mi estómago suene, una cosa así en una misión de infiltración puede ser peligrosa- explica tomándola por los hombros y retornándola más cerca hacía su rostro.

-¿Nunca te suena el estómago? Estoy segura que alguna vez lo he escuchado.

-No quería despertarte- aclara sonriente. Katt se acomoda bien y lo abraza, sabe que en cualquier momento ya van a tener que levantarse.

-¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy?- pregunta luego de ella misma pensar en lo que debía de hacer ese día.

-No, no creo ¿Tú si?

-Sí, pero quería que me acompañaras- responde luego de meditarlo dos veces dirigiendo sus pensamientos a la llave que había recuperado el día anterior y la cabaña en el bosque.

-¿A dónde planeas ir?

-Afuera de Konoha, menos de un día, no está lejos- contesta posando la mirada en él para ver si su rostro revela alguna cosa, ella sabe que Kakashi no es de las personas que gustan que ella salga de Konoha sólo porque sí.

-¿Para qué planeas salir? Es un poco peligroso hacerlo ahora, Akatsuki podría estar cerca.

-Quiero recoger algo. No quiero ir sola y bueno aunque Orion me acompañe, ese zorro me abandonaría a menos que sea algo extremadamente peligroso- explica sonriendo un poco, era cierto que no quería ir sola, pero en realidad quería ir con él.

-¿Recoger?

-Bueno, en realidad no sé que sea, pero… ¿Te acuerdas…? No, tú no estabas cuando ocurrió todo el problema de la llave que Danzou me quitó- dice al recordar que aunque le contó casi todo, incluido que era ANBU, esa parte no la había mencionado.

-No, pero si estoy a tanto de qué ocurrió- responde viendo como la pelirroja se pone de pie un momento y se acerca a su ropa buscando el pequeño objeto y luego regresando junto a él en busca de calor.

-El lugar donde hable con Jiraiya ahora… creo que la llave es para algo que vi ahí- explica sin dejar de mirarlo -Esta llave se la di a Orion en caso algo me pasara- añade haciendo referencia a la Katt mayor, sabe que él si entiende a que se está refiriendo.

-Es muy peligroso que salgas ahora, Akatsuki ha estado rondando por la zona- dice Kakashi manteniendo su idea de que no es adecuado que salga y acercando su mano a la mano donde está la llave.

-Pero si voy contigo…

-Si nos cruzamos con Akatsuki sería muy peligroso.

-Estaríamos juntos y cerca de Konoha…- añade sujetando bien la llave antes de que se la quite, pero se queda en silencio al notar cierta tensión en el cuerpo de él y como su mirada se fija en ella.

-Que estés conmigo no implica que estés a salvo, no creas que he olvidado lo que ocurrió en Ame- interviene con su ojo bien abierto y cierto aire de tristeza -Si no hubieras salido cuando lo hiciste las posibilidades de que escaparas, aunque yo hubiera regresado, eran aún muy bajas.

-Era Madara… no puedes asumir que ibas a poder hacer algo ahí, más si estaba con ninjas de Ame- responde de inmediato -Y eso no importa no me pasó nada.

-No saliste sola…

-Itachi sabía a donde se estaba metiendo, probablemente conocía el lugar- añade si dejar que hable demasiado y apoyando su cabeza fuertemente contra el pecho de él -Y eso no tiene nada que ver, ahora sólo quiero que me acompañes.

-Si Akatsuki aparece va a ser muy peligroso, por más que hayas mejorado y puedas defenderte bien la diferencia de niveles se notaría y contra alguno de ellos me sería muy complicado defenderte- explica cerrando el ojo y rodando levemente hacía un costado dejando a Katt apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos y no su pecho.

"No pensé que siguiera fastidiado por lo de Ame…" piensa sin moverse, observándolo. Kakashi normalmente no se ponía así, o ignoraba el tema y se encargaba de que no saliera de Konoha sin que ella se diera cuenta o la metía en un genjutsu y se encargaba de la llave. Pero en esa ocasión no estaba haciendo nada de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y eso la incomodaba un poco. Kakashi se lo había dicho cuando fueron al monumento, él creía que su nombre iba a estar ahí "He ido a dos misiones serias con él y ambas han acabado mal, en Kumo nos ayudó Suna y en Ame… Itachi debe de incomodarlo mucho, más después que le conté que las otras dos aceptaron sus ojos y estaban fuera de Konoha"

Katt observa por unos instantes la llave que tiene en su mano. El pequeño objeto le ofrece la oportunidad de abrir una puerta a algo que podría ayudarla a comprender mejor las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo el entrometerse en eso la acerca más al conflicto al cual no desea entrar. A diferencia de las otras ella aún puede huir y mantenerse en Konoha con Kakashi. Katt toma un poco de aire y luego extiende su mano hasta la de él "No quiero preocuparlo por gusto, incluso no creo que esa caja fuerte valga realmente la pena"

-Toma- dice entregándole la llave -Vamos cuando tú creas que es seguro- añade. Kakashi parece sorprenderse levemente y vuelve a girar a su posición inicial sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Katt sonríe un poco y se encoje de hombros -No planeo ir sola- explica ligeramente desanimada por abandonar esa llave -Sólo no vayas por tu cuenta y luego me inventes cualquier tontería sobre el contenido.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-¿Esperas que te crea?- cuestiona riendo un poco "No importa, así no corro riesgos y él va a estar más tranquilo"

-No tengo razón para ir.

-Yo no creo que realmente no te produzca nada de curiosidad- analiza mirándolo atentamente -La curiosidad es algo natural, uno quiere saber cosas.

-No si vas a acabar en problemas por ser curioso.

-La mitad de mis problemas no son por ser curiosa, simplemente llegan.

-Pero la otra mitad sí- recalca sonriéndole.

-Y antes de dejar el tema de la llave en el olvido…- interviene un tanto insegura, atreviéndose a ir a otro tema -¿Sabes cuando va a regresar Jiraiya?

-No, se fue a recabar información. Podría regresar mañana como en un par de meses ¿Querías hablar con él?

-Sí, quería que me dijera algo que no le pregunté cuando hablamos y luego se estuvo escapando hasta que se fue, o mínimo no tuve la suerte de encontrarme con él y poder hablar en paz- responde desviando la vista por un instante, pensando en el paradero de Itachi, la mención de Ame por parte de Kakashi despertó ligeramente su interés por el muchacho -Pero realmente no creo que me sirva de mucho ahora, con suerte cuando regrese le puedo preguntar y aún sirva de algo- añade, notando que Kakashi parecía estar ligeramente más serio y atento por un instante.

-¿Para qué quieres buscarlo?- cuestiona sin ninguna duda de que es lo que ella deseaba preguntarle al sannin.

Katt observa a Kakashi ligeramente sorprendida "Quizás Jiraiya habló con él" -No lo sé… sólo quiero hablarle, pero al mismo tiempo no estoy tan segura, no quiero terminar cambiando de ojos.

-Entonces lo mejor es que te quedes en Konoha y evites contacto con él- aconseja sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que… Es extraño, deseo hablar con él, pero no tengo ni idea de qué. Sé que el sabe algo sobre Madara y no lo tiene muy en alto, pero fuera de eso…- responde sin mucha seguridad -Pero ahora que no está Jiraiya supongo que realmente ya no debo de pensar en eso.

-Hay que almorzar- interrumpe el jonin colocando una sonrisa en el rostro antes de ponerse de pie e ir a vestirse. Katt lo observa por unos instantes, pero desiste de continuar con Itachi o la llave; sería hablar por el simple hecho de hacerlo, no iba a sacar ninguna cosa provechosa y sólo iba a molestar a Kakashi.

x x

Katt sale de la habitación con Kakashi y nota la ausencia de la masa de pelos rojiza que usualmente está encima del sillón. Lo único que hay son pelos incrustados en las hebras del tejido del mueble y los cojines algo hundidos por el peso casi permanente del zorro. Lo primero que viene a la mente de ella es que el zorro decidió ir a buscar su almuerzo ya que era algo tarde y no había recibido alimentos.

-La cocina parece estar en buen estado- comenta preocupada, si no saqueó la casa quiere decir que debe de haber salido a las calles a hacerlo. Kakashi pasa al costado de ella y va a preparar algo -¿Sentiste salir a Orion?

-No.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Me deja sólo porque no le di de comer?

-No puedes estar segura de que salió ahora y no en la noche- resalta el jonin al notar como la pelirroja asume que el zorro acababa de irse. Katt lo observa por unos instantes pensando lo que había escuchado.

-Quizás fue a la cabaña…

-No tiene la llave- recalca él.

-Sí… Orion no va a ir si sabe que no puede hacer nada…

-Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer hoy?- pregunta cuando se sientan a almorzar.

-Voy a ir a ver a Naruto. Deberías de venir conmigo, se estaba quejando que no te ve.

-Yamato debe de estar con él.

-No es lo mismo, aparte no tienes nada que hacer…

-Sí, supongo que podemos ir juntos- responde luego de unos instantes.

El hospital de Konoha se encuentra tranquilo, a pesar de que la villa sigue manteniéndose atenta por el último ataque de Akatsuki las cosas están calmadas. En su cuarto Naruto está acompañado por Sakura que le hace compañía mientras hablan un poco.

-¡Katt-nee-chan! ¡Kakashi sensei!- exclama emocionado el joven rubio al verlos llegar.

-¿Kakashi sensei?- repite Sakura ligeramente sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba verlo ahí por un buen tiempo.

-Hola- saluda la pelirroja sentándose cerca de Naruto mientras ve como Kakashi jala una silla y se acomoda a los pies de la cama -¿Y cuando sales? Tu casa se debe de estar cayendo a pedazos.

-Eso aunque él esté ahí- aclara la kunoichi más joven.

-Yamato taicho dice que ya debo de estar saliendo en unos días- informa el muchacho sonriendo.

-Lleva diciendo eso hace días- susurra Katt observando a Sakura en busca de una mejor respuesta.

-Naruto ya está estable, pero su brazo necesita mantenerse en reposo y si lo dejamos salir sin vigilancia probablemente se ponga a entrenar.

-¿Y no se le puede asignar alguien del hospital?- pregunta Katt observando a Naruto, fuera de un brazo en mal estado el muchacho estaba perfecto.

-Nadie tiene tanto tiempo disponible y se tendría que hacer muchos cambios que hasta que se baje el nivel de alerta no van a ser posibles- explica inmediatamente Sakura al ver como la mirada de Katt se clavaba en ella y dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa -Y yo tampoco tengo tiempo, vengo a ver tanto a Naruto porque estoy trabajando aquí y cada momento que tengo libre lo aprovecho, pero eso porque está aquí cerca si va a su casa no podría verlo.

-Katt-nee-chan, dile a la abuela Tsunade que me saque- pide Naruto un tanto fastidiado -No voy a hacer nada, sólo quiero salir del hospital.

-Creo que eso te pasa por hacerte mala fama- responde Katt riendo levemente -Pero supongo que puedo hablar con ella.

-¿Y no lo puedes cuidar tú?- interviene Sakura.

-No lo sé…- responde viendo como los ojos de su hermano brillaban ligeramente -No tengo sitio donde meterlo.

-Duermo en el sillón- se apresura a decir.

-Está ocupado con mi zorro y en tu estado dudo que quieras pelear por el sitio- contesta Katt imaginando como Orion se comía a Naruto -De todas formas voy a ver que puedo hacer.

Naruto parece bastante animado de tener varias visitas a la vez, no se acostumbra a estar aburrido en el hospital sin poder hacer nada. Kakashi simplemente se mantiene acompañando al resto y sólo responde cuando algo va directamente dirigido a él e incluso así hay ocasiones en que hay que insistirle para que saque la mirada de su libro.

-¡Kakashi sensei! no me ignore con el libro que le regalé- reclama el joven rubio.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama Katt poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hermano que parece haberse asustado -¿Tú le diste ese maldito libro?

-Sí…- contesta luego de unos instantes en voz baja y tratando de alejarse un poco de ella.

-Usa esos libros para ignorar a la gente y tú le regalas uno- reclama la pelirroja volviéndose a sentar -¿No pudiste darle otra cosa?

-Es que eso le gusta- señala Naruto aún alerta viendo como Kakashi los observa sin decir nada.

-Bueno, no importa, ya se lo diste y no hay nada que hacer con eso…- murmura con la vista sobre Kakashi -Yo tengo que ir a salvar a Konoha de mi zorro, no le di de almorzar a la hora y creo que decidió salir por su propia comida.

Al ver que Katt se estaba despidiendo Kakashi se pone de pie para ir con ella. Salen fuera del hospital y comienzan a caminar por la zona de restaurantes de la villa, notando extrañamente que todo se ve bastante tranquilo y nadie le lanza alguna mirada asesina de las que esperaba luego de un saqueo provocado por un zorro gigante. Al preguntar la gente le dice que no ha visto a la invocación, cosa que es extraña considerando el tamaño de la invocación actualmente.

-¿Dónde se puede haber metido?- se pregunta preocupada mientras avanza con Kakashi a su costado bajo el cielo nocturno de Konoha -Ya es tarde, debería de estar buscando comida… ¿Y si le pasó algo?

-Se hubiera des-invocado.

-No puedo llamarlo- se queja al tratar de invocarlo sin éxito -Quizás alguien lo raptó- dice preocupada bajo una mirada escéptica de Kakashi -O esos horribles hombres de las montañas vinieron para volverlo un parche.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Quizás fue a ver a Kero- comenta de improvisto calmándose un poco -No lo ha visto desde que llegamos, o al menos eso creo.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa de Genma?- pregunta Kakashi observándola ligeramente divertido.

-Sí, pero no vayas a decirle ninguna tontería- añade de inmediato recordando las veces en que esos dos han estado juntos y como Kakashi le gustaba completar el 'especial' que acompaña al cargo de Genma.

Alegremente y al parecer si prestarle mayor importancia a las últimas palabras de Katt, Kakashi lleva a la pelirroja al nuevo hogar de la pareja recién casada. A pesar de que ambos tenía casas Shizune parece haber querido dejar ambas y armar un hogar desde cero con Genma. La casa se ve acogedora, tiene dos pisos y un pequeño jardín bien cuidado en la parte delantera, todo se ve tranquilo por lo que Katt duda que el zorro se encuentre adentro.

-¡Katt!- exclama bastante sorprendido Genma al abrir la puerta segundos después de que ella tocó -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta bastante sonriente hasta que su vista se desvía al acompañante de la pelirroja -Kakashi…

-Hola, vine para preguntarte si es que Orion ha venido por acá, no lo encuentro y pensé que quizás vino a ver a Kero.

-No ha venido que yo sepa, y con lo grande que está ahora si me daría cuenta- responde sin tomarle mucho interés al asunto -Pasen, Shizune va a estar muy contenta de encontrarlos aquí cuando llegue, se quedó con ganas de que vinieras la vez pasada.

-Bueno, yo no…- responde, pero Kakashi la sujeta desde atrás por los hombros y comienza a avanzar con ella incluida. Ya acomodados en la acogedora y pulcra sala de la casa Katt nota el problema mayor de donde está, Kakashi no es del tipo hablador y Genma, como siempre, parece estar más interesado en hablar con ella que con Kakashi "Al menos se sentó al frente y dejó a Kakashi a mi costado" piensa ligeramente más tranquila, si fuera al revés tendría que ver como controlar a Genma y no tendría forma de mantener a Kakashi sin mencionar 'especial'.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta Genma a Katt sonriendo y entregándole tanto a ella como a Kakashi una bebida -No hemos podido hablar desde que volviste de entrenar.

-Bueno, no llevo aún ni un mes desde que regresé, pero me fue bien, hasta que mi maestro decidió botarme del sitio- contesta mirando a Genma, pero atenta a Kakashi.

-Debes de haber mejorado mucho- dice sonriéndole -¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, tengo que ver eso con Tsunade- contesta dejando el vaso que le entregó sobre la mesa -¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Misiones y más misiones, Konoha ha estado con mucho movimiento y como soy jonin- comienza a responder mientras Katt sujeta fuertemente la mano de Kakashi para que no complete lo que le falta a 'jonin' -Me están asignando mucho lo que es la vigilancia de la villa.

-¿Y vas con Ebisu, Shino y Kiba? ¿O fue grupo momentáneo?

-Momentáneo, se armó para esa misión en especial, pocos jonins, obviando a los que hacen de sensei, tienen grupos estables luego de mucho tiempo- explica sonriendo.

-Al menos te asignan equipo, yo no tengo idea que haga Tsunade conmigo. Debería ir a pedirle que me añada a algún grupo- se queja Katt hasta que posa la vista en Kakashi -¿No puedo ir contigo?

-No, voy a misiones muy peligrosas y tiendo a hacerlas solo.

-Si quieres equipo puedo hablar con Tsunade para que vayamos juntos- se apresura a decir Genma muy sonriente.

-Puede ser, tus misiones si están en las posibilidades de Katt- añade Kakashi en un tono serio, pero con cierto brillo en su ojo visible.

-¿Y a qué hora llega Shizune?- interviene de inmediato la pelirroja antes de que Kakashi siguiera hablando o Genma le respondiera algo.

-Son las ocho, ya debe de estar por llegar.

-¿No se va a acompañar a Tsunade?

-Ella sale a las seis, pero ahora se está quedando a ayudar con el trabajo extra que hay. Tsunade-sama no está saliendo en las noches desde hace un par de semanas.

-Oh… debe de estar bastante preocupada- comenta. Le parecía algo inusual que la Hokage obviara su sake nocturno.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando unos pequeños maullidos llaman la atención de la pelirroja. Al bajar su mirada al suelo ve a Kero, sigue siendo un pequeño gato, aunque más grande de cómo lo recordaba. Ignorando a los dos shinobi que la acompañaban Katt levanta al animalito y comienza a acariciarlo y jugar con él, en ese momento Kakashi podría haber comenzado a molestar a Genma y a ella no le hubiera importado mucho.

-Genma- se escucha llamar a Shizune desde la entrada de la puerta -¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta hasta que entra a la sala -¡Katt! Kakashi- dice un tanto sorprendida y alegre -¡Vinieron a visitarnos!.

-Hola- saludan ambos aunque Katt se guarda el comentario sobre la razón real de que esté ahí.

-Voy a preparar la cena, no se muevan, no me demoro nada- anuncia apresuradamente la ninja médico.

-Shizune, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-¡No!- exclama inmediatamente -Katt, eres mi invitada no puedes ayudarme.

-Bueno, me quedaré con Kero- comenta volviendo su atención al animalito "Y que esos dos hagan lo que quieran" piensa sin desviar la mirada a los dos shinobi.

En la cocina parece haber bastante movimiento a pesar de que sólo se encuentra Shizune y en la sala es todo lo contrario, fuera de Katt jugando con Kero todo está en relativo silencio. Genma trata de hablar un poco con Kakashi, pero al parecer no tienen demasiado que decirse y las cosas que quizás podrían hablar es mejor dejarlas para cuando no esté Katt cerca.

-Listo- dice Shizune cargando unas bandejas con varios platos encima, muy similar a las forma en que ella cocinó para Kakashi una vez -Hay que cenar aquí- añade entregándole una bandeja a cada uno.

-Kerito suéltame que quiero cenar- interrumpe Katt tratando de quitarse a Kero que se sujeta con sus uñas a su ropa.

-Deja, yo te ayudo- ofrece Shizune acercándose a Katt y sujetando a Kero mientras la pelirroja suelta las patitas del animal bajo la mirada de Genma "¿Y este que se está imaginando?"

-Listo- comenta Katt viendo como la otra kunoichi deja a un costado al gato.

-¡Kakashi senpai!- exclama horrorizada la médico ninja -Estoy segura que había servido todos los platos- añade mirando la bandeja con platos vacíos.

-Lo hiciste- señala Katt arqueando una ceja -Ya se lo comió

-¿Tan rápido?- cuestiona sorprendida. Genma, por su parte, parece ligeramente decepcionado, al parecer por su mente había cruzado verle la cara a Kakashi, lamentablemente se distrajo con las kunoichi y el gato.

Ahora que Shizune está presente la cena transcurre bastante calmada. Kakashi es el único que parece mantener su postura tranquila y callada durante toda la visita. Cuando llegan a ser las diez Katt y Kakashi se despiden dejando la casa de los Shiranui.

-No lo había pensado, pero ahora Shizune es Shiranui- comenta mientras regresan a su departamento.

-Sí- afirma Kakashi.

-Quiero ser Hatake de una vez- agrega sonriente y abrazando el brazo de él.

-Si quieres puedes decir que eres Hatake.

-No es lo mismo. No es que quiera una boda, pero quiero casarme contigo, la ceremonia es lo que menos me importa.

-Entonces asumamos que estamos casados- opina sonriente.

-¡No!- exclama haciendo una mueca de fastidio -No me interesa la ceremonia, pero igual quiero casarme de forma normal.

Ya en su departamento ve que su zorro aún no aparece, pero Kakashi la guía hasta el cuarto antes de que entre en un ataque de paranoia y decida salir corriendo de la villa a buscarlo. Katt se recuesta bastante preocupada, sabe que Orion se puede cuidar solo de casi todo lo que el mundo puede lanzarle, pero aún así le preocupa que la invocación haya acabado en frente de algo que no está a su altura.

-Se des-invocaría- murmura Kakashi luego de varios minutos al notar que no cerraba los ojos.

-Sí… pero aún así…

-Descansa, ya mañana vemos dónde se metió.

x x

Cuando amanece y Katt sale de la habitación a preparar el desayuno, se encuentra con su zorro durmiendo apaciblemente en el sillón. Instintivamente corre hasta el animal y lo abraza fuertemente lo que provoca que se despierte y comience a exigir comida. Cuando la emoción inicial de tener a Orion de vuelta pasa, comienza a tratar de averiguar dónde puede haberse metido, pero la invocación no dice nada y no tiene rastros de haber estado en ningún lugar peligroso, ni siquiera pareciera que salió de la villa ya que no está con algún resto de planta en el cuerpo "Quizás usó los caminos…"

-Mi desayuno- insiste Orion moviendo alegremente sus colas sobre la cabeza de su dueña.

-¿No vas a decirme dónde estabas?

-En el sillón- contesta alegremente.

Katt trata por unos minutos más, pero luego se da por vencida. El zorro regresó y parece estar en buen estado y sin haberse metido en problemas y al menos por el momento eso es suficiente. Primero le da su desayuno a Orion y luego va al cuarto con el desayuno de ella y Kakashi, aún tiene ganas de quedarse en la cama.

-Orion regresó.

-Te escuché- contesta sonriente -Usualmente es difícil no saber que ustedes dos están en una habitación.

-Tsunade no te ha llamado para hacer nada ¿no?- pregunta ignorando el último comentario y cambiando el tema.

-No, con todo el movimiento que ha habido en estos meses y en especial con el último ataque de Akatsuki no debe de querer tener muchos ninjas en misiones lejos y las mías no tienden a ser en el país del fuego.

-¿Se han estado moviendo más?

-Cuando no estabas- responde observándola por unos instantes -Me extraña que no estés enterada, pensé que ya habrías ido a leer informes por las noches- añade sin mirarla y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-He estado ocupada con otras cosas- se defiende -Y eso me recuerda…- susurra mientras su mente recuerda a Ino "No me fui de Konoha y no he vuelto a hablar con ella" piensa retornando la vista al jonin -Kakashi ¿Qué tan hábil es Ino en combate?

-¿Ino?- repite un tanto curioso -No es su área ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Habló conmigo y quiere que la ayude.

-Pero tu estilo y el de ella son completamente opuestos.

-Eso lo sé, pero me pidió que la ayudara y… yo sé que va a ser algo difícil, pero como tú fuiste por Akatsuki con ella, pensé que me podrías informar mejor. Yo no la veo pelear desde hace mucho y puede haber mejorado en este tiempo.

-Ino ha mejorado- contesta cerrando por un instante los ojos -¿Por qué el interés en comenzar a ser ofensiva?

-Creo que sintió que no hizo nada.

-Eso no es culpa de ella, el estilo de misiones donde se luciría no es precisamente en el que vaya a tener mucha gente observándola.

-Aún así, creo que le chocó no ser útil ¿O lo fue?

-Si lo que esperaba es golpear a algún enemigo es obvio que no lo fue, su labor ahí era de soporte, en especial si alguno caía herido. Ino fue quien atendió a Naruto luego de que utilizó el jutsu que lo tiene ahora en el hospital.

-¿Fue Ino?- cuestiona ligeramente sorprendida -Pensé que Sakura lo había hecho.

-Mi grupo se separó, cuando llegó el equipo de Yamato Sakura y Sai fueron como apoyo, así que Ino fue quien lo estabilizó.

-Supongo que quiere atacar y no estar curando- murmura antes de sonreír y rodear con sus brazos a Kakashi -¿Te gustaría que fuera médico ninja?

-No, no sabes curar como se debe- responde alegremente.

-¿Y si pudiera? ¿Te gustaría que te atendiera cuando llegas lastimado?

-No lo sé, dependería si a ti te gusta.

-Cuidarte a ti sí, cuidar al resto no lo creo- dice dándole un beso antes de ponerse de pie -Voy donde Naruto, y luego paso por donde Ino con suerte se me ocurre que hacer con ella.

x x

Katt llega al hospital y abre la puerta de la habitación en la que se encuentra Naruto. Casi instantáneamente la cierra de golpe sin dejar que el rubio pueda verla y rogando para que sus visitas no la hayan visto mientras sujeta la manija de la puerta usando todo su peso para tratar de mantenerla cerrada.

-¡Kattie!- exclama Guy abriendo la puerta sin ningún inconveniente, arrastrando a Katt en el proceso.

-Hola Guy- saluda nerviosamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin cruzarse con ese hombre y aunque no le cayera mal, era demasiado extraño como para que se sintiera cómoda, además si Guy estaba enterado de que ella se casaría con Kakashi pronto, su instinto competitivo podría resurgir de nuevo.

-¡Katherine-sama!- exclama enérgicamente Lee al verla entrar al cuarto.

-Veo que vinieron a visitar a Naruto- comenta luego de tomar algo de aire.

-Cierto- interviene velozmente Naruto -Katt-nee-chan es mi hermana- anuncia muy contento -Cuando vino a Konoha no lo sabía, pero después se enteró- añade a modo de explicación.

-Sí, esa es la versión simplificada y resumida- afirma Katt bajo la mirada curiosa de Guy. Naruto explica levemente un poco más mientras Lee parece estar muy impresionado por la noticia.

Los minutos pasan y cambian de tema, Lee y Naruto hablan alegremente con intervenciones de Guy por momentos. La energía del jonin hace difícil notar la diferencia de edades que hay entre los tres ninjas que se encuentran hablando.

-Naruto-kun tienes que recuperarte pronto para que podamos combatir- pide Lee luego de que Guy le diga que ya deben de irse. Luego, de forma inesperada, posa su mirada en Katt -Katherine-sama, sé que estuvo entrenando durante el periodo que estuvo fuera.

-Sí…

-¡Entonces también quiero pelear con usted de nuevo!

-Claro- contesta casi automáticamente, cosa que lamenta al pensarlo bien, ella aún recuerda su pelea con Lee en el examen chunin y es algo que no desea volver a repetir "Este chico va a matarme si se emociona al pelear conmigo"

-¿Habían peleado antes?- pregunta Naruto cuando los dos ninjas de verde salen del cuarto.

-En el examen chunin, Lee casi me usa de trapeador.

-Katt-nee-chan tienes que entrenar más- comenta riendo un poco.

-Lee es un monstruo en taijutsu, soy buena, pero a nivel normal- explica antes de cruzarse de brazos ligeramente ofendida -No es que me haya ganado tan fácil, pude defenderme de él y hacerle daño, pero resiste más que yo, golpea más duro que yo y es más rápido.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta hace que Katt vaya a abrir. Para su sorpresa ve a Hinata acompañada por Tenten.

-Katt, hace mucho que no te veía- dice Tenten sonriente sujetando por la muñeca a Hinata.

-Como un año- responde dejándolas pasar. Naruto saluda y aunque se ve alegre se nota que está algo extrañado de verlas visitándolo.

-Vinimos a verte- dice Tenten -Hinata te trajo algo.

-Hice unos chocolates…- susurra Hinata provocando que Naruto trate de acercarse un poco a ella para escucharla mejor, pero al ver que le extendía la caja el muchacho comprendió que estaba diciendo.

-¡Chocolates!- exclama muy contento -Llevaba semanas comiendo la comida del hospital y manzanas ¡Gracias Hinata!- añade provocando que la Hyuuga se sonroje inmensamente mientras Katt sonríe un poco.

-Katt, no esperaba verte por aquí y justo quería conversar un poco contigo- interviene Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y con un leve movimiento de cabeza -Quería probar una técnica, Neji anda muy indispuesto y creo que me podrías ayudar.

-Claro, no hay problema- responde abandonando el cuarto con Tenten luego de que esta se despidiera. Ya afuera del cuarto ambas kunoichis se detienen -¿Y cómo hiciste para arrastrarla?- pregunta sentándose en una de las bancas del corredor.

-No fue muy difícil- contesta sonriente -Llevaba tantos días preocupada que terminé asegurándome de que viniera y entrara. Neji estaba cansado de verla dar vueltas por la casa pensando en Naruto y que nunca viniera, así que decidí traerla antes que la terminaran matando en su casa.

-Me imagino- comenta sonriente imaginando al Hyuuga -Por cierto, ¿sabes que pasó con Lee y Hinata? Son tu equipo y me muero de la curiosidad, Neji se niega a decirme.

-¿'Lo que Hinata-sama haga no es de tu incumbencia'?- responde con un tono más serio y masculino cruzándose de brazos -Eso es probablemente lo que te dijo- agrega riendo un poco luego de su pequeña imitación de Neji.

-Sí.

-No estoy segura, no he hablado sobre eso con ninguno de los dos. Lo que sí sé es que siguen siendo buenos amigos- explica hasta que una figura acercándose a la puerta del cuarto la distrae -¡No! ¡Hinata está con Naruto!

-Oh- dice Yamato que acaba de ser interceptado por Tenten sin comprender muy bien aunque retrocediendo -Supongo que esperaré aquí…- añade sentándose junto a Katt.

-Yamato, ¿Naruto ya puede salir?- pregunta Katt.

-Aún no, unos días más y quizás le dejen salir, aunque aún así su brazo va a necesitar algo más de tiempo para estar completamente curado- responde automáticamente con la misma frase de siempre.

-¡Oye! No soy Naruto, no me respondas con eso- reclama fastidiada.

-Perdón, es la costumbre, me lo pregunta tanto que ya ni pienso como responder - se excusa velozmente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho -No soy médico ninja así que no tengo una idea clara de cuando pueda irse, pero necesita mucha precaución con su brazo.

-Supongo que luego veré eso con Tsunade- piensa en voz alta Katt –Ahora creo que me voy. Quería ver como salía Hinata, pero tengo que buscar a Ino y tengo la impresión que no va a salir en un buen rato.

-A Ino la vi hace unas dos horas en el área de entrenamiento junto con Sai- comenta Tenten al escucharla.

Al llegar a la zona que le señaló Tenten, Katt nota a Ino, de pie en frente de Sai tratando de atacarlo. La escena es bastante llamativa, pero lamentablemente no de una forma positiva para Ino. La kunoichi está tratando de golpear a Sai, éste la evita sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo mayor y con una expresión alegre y apacible plasmada en su rostro. Ino por otro lado se encuentra bastante agitada y molesta.

-¡Sai!- grita la kunoichi -Se supone que tienes que hacer que me enfade para que pelee mejor.

La escena continúa entre intentos de golpes y evasiones de Sai, los ataques de la rubia son bastante sencillos de predecir sin contar que parecen demasiado pensados, cosa que les resta velocidad. Ino retrocede un poco y lanza unos shurikens los cuales son esquivados con igual facilidad que los golpes. El muchacho estira un pergamino. Con un pincel parece dibujar rápidamente algo y luego aparece otra Ino, pero esta sale del papel formada con tinta. Ambas combaten, pero el clon de tinta no se cansa a diferencia de la original y comienza a tomar la delantera.

-Quizás debería irme y hacer como que me olvidé del tema- murmura Katt al ver el nivel de taijutsu de Ino y el trabajo que implicaría para quien la entrenara tanto como para la muchacha misma "Ya tiene a Sai, aunque mínimo debería de ayudarla un poco"

Ino logra dar un golpe en el clon y este se deshace, la muchacha se deja caer de rodillas bastante agotada viendo como Sai se acerca a ella y le señala a la dirección donde se encuentra la pelirroja observando. Al notarla la rubia levanta la mano saludándola y Katt se acerca sonriente luego de suspirar pesadamente.

-Estas entrenando- comenta al llegar.

-Sí, Sai me está ayudando, pero creo que no estoy haciéndolo bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

-Casi dos horas- responde sentándose bien en el suelo.

-¿Sólo peleando aquí?- interroga con curiosidad "Está bastante cansada, supongo que debe de haber estado haciendo otra cosa antes…"

-Sí, he estado tratando de entrenar mi taijutsu, pero realmente no tengo idea como hacerlo y Sai no me apoya mucho con ideas.

-Lee debe de saber…

-¡No!- exclama asustada -¿Has visto como entrena? Incluso Neji y Tenten pasan de ese tipo de entrenamiento y ellos si saben pelear bien.

-Pues si no ganas resistencia no vas a llegar muy lejos- comenta y ve como Ino baja un poco la cabeza -Aunque hay algo que me extraña- añade provocando la atención de la muchacha -Ustedes recorren distancias muy grandes al ir a misiones y eso lo has hecho desde chica, eso quiere decir que no estás mal… quizás pierdes mucho aire mientras combates o te agotas por estar pensando demasiado que vas a hacer.

-Habla mucho mientras entrenamos- interviene Sai sonriendo.

-Es que no estabas haciendo que me enojara- reclama Ino al muchacho.

-¿Para que quieres enojarte?

-Uno da mucho más de sí cuando está enojado o frustrado- responde la muchacha.

-Pero puedes perder control sobre lo que haces- resalta la pelirroja -Podrías tratar de entrenar primero sin otra persona. Genma me mantuvo durante un buen tiempo entrenando con muñecos de entrenamiento.

-¿Ahí es donde va Tenten no?- cuestiona Ino pensándolo un poco.

-Sí, me la crucé un par de veces. Podrías tratar en ese lugar unas seis horas al día o más si es que crees poder sin acabar necesitando ir a un hospital- indica Katt viendo como ino desvía un poco los ojos al escuchar la cantidad de horas.

-Probaré- responde ligeramente desanimada -Aunque nunca he entrenado tantas horas físicamente.

-Si quieres mejorar rápido no te quedan muchas opciones, tienes que llegar al tope de tu resistencia- explica sonriendo levemente -O podrías tomarlo con más calma.

-¿Cuánto entrenabas tú?

-¿En ese campo? Usualmente desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, aunque me detenía para almorzar. Era un buen ritmo, pero considera que yo vengo entrenando desde que tenía tres años y aunque de forma menos intensiva siempre lo estuve haciendo.

-¿Genma veía tu entrenamiento?

-Muy poco, sólo al comienzo y por un par de horas algunos días, el resto era cosa mía si me dedicaba a entrenar o a descansar.

-Sai, vamos a ver el campo- dice Ino luego de unos breves instantes -Gracias Katt, nos vemos después.

Katt respira aliviada, al parecer Ino está prefiriendo la ayuda y compañía de Sai sobre la de ella "Eso me deja libre del problema, aunque de todas formas luego veré como le va"

x x

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Katt se dirige a hablar con Tsunade con la esperanza de convencerla que deje a Naruto salir del hospital antes que el muchacho se vuelva loco. Kakashi había decidido quedarse en el departamento al igual que el zorro, a ninguno de los dos les interesaba mucho ir donde la quinta.

-¿Quieres que de de alta a Naruto?- cuestiona Tsunade levantando la vista y dejando a un lado sus papeles, sujetando un fólder que tenía a un costado -Este es el expediente médico de Naruto- señala algo seria -Su recuperación es rápida como siempre, pero el daño que se ocasionó con su técnica es bastante más grave de lo usual, sus mismas habilidades regenerativas no pueden curar el problema sin algo de ayuda y tiempo.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero ya se encuentra bien si obviamos el brazo y estar tanto entre cuatro paredes no es bueno.

-Lo sé, pero Naruto es descuidado y hay la posibilidad que se exceda y trate de entrenar. Si alguien lo acompaña y ayuda con lo que necesita mientras su brazo se termina de recuperar no hay problema, pero no puedo dejar que salga sin supervisión, al menos por unos dos meses más… quizás menos, me es difícil calcular el tiempo en el caso de él- explica la quinta Hokage mirando a Katt -Tú no tienes espacio en tu casa, así que aunque quieras no vas a poder sacarlo, solo te quedaría ir a la casa de él por un tiempo, pero tú tienes tu propia vida y no hay una necesidad real de que lo hagas.

Cuando la pelirroja regresa un poco desanimada a su casa se da con la sorpresa que no hay ni Kakashi ni Orion. Luego de esperar un poco y ver que ninguno regresa decide ignorarlos e ir a visitar a Naruto al hospital, el que no se lo pueda llevar no implica que no lo vea.

Al entrar como siempre al apacible hospital de Konoha la figura de un ANBU en la recepción capta su atención. Se ve casi como la mayoría de ANBUs, con la excepción de que su máscara también oculta su cabello. El ninja parece estar esperando que le den una lista de medicamentos, está llevando una caja algo grande considerando que las medicinas son pequeños frascos. La escena despierta la curiosidad de Katt, no sabe porque alguien estaría buscando tantos medicamentos para sacarlos del hospital si es que por el momento no han estado bajo ningún tipo de ataque.

Una de las enfermeras está hablando con él, al parecer tratando de sacarle algo de información al misterioso hombre "Los ANBUs atraen chicas" piensa Katt observándola y animándose a acercarse para saciar su curiosidad -Hola, ¿ocurrió algo?- pregunta al estar a su costado y notar como otra enfermera se encontraba sacando más frascos.

-No, es un encargo. No ha habido ningún ataque en Konoha si eso te preocupa.

-Disculpe, pero no tenemos todo lo que nos pidió- interrumpe la enfermera que estaba buscando los frascos.

-Toma- responde el ANBU entregándole una lista con varios nombres de medicamentos -Trata con alguno de los que está al lado, sirven como substitutos.

La enfermera parte en busca de los nuevos medicamentos, mientras el ANBU espera y continúa esperando en la entrada, revisando los rótulos de los medicamentos que ya le había entregado, y volviéndolos a guardar en su caja.

-Listo- le dice al volver con unos medicamentos más -Pero el último medicamento… se necesita una orden especial para sacarlo, es escaso y muy complicado de hacer.

-¿Esto es suficiente?- pregunta entregando una carta firmada.

-Creo que sí, pero tienes que dejar tu código en caso algo ocurra, en realidad esto debería ser sacado con orden directa de la Hokage- explica entregándole un pequeño frasco con una sustancia rojiza.

El ANBU toma el frasco pequeño y lo guarda en un bolsillo interior de su chaleco aparte de los otros medicamentos. Justo al terminar otra figura ingresa al hospital.

-¡Katt!- llama Yamato al verla cuando entraba -¿Qué haces?

-Nada- responde mirando luego al ANBU. Yamato parece ponerse ligeramente curioso al ver la cantidad de medicamentos sobre la recepción.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunta el jonin observando el papel que la enfermera tenía en las manos, ya más tranquilo.

-Nada grave, estoy en misión- responde haciendo que Yamato asienta con la cabeza y se retire en dirección al cuarto de Naruto. En ese momento el ANBU deja escrito un código de cuatro cifras y luego toma la caja.

-Shizune-san- llama la enfermera al ver llegar a la kunoichi -Que bueno que llegaste, creo que contigo basta si das tu autorización- añade explicando lo que estaba ocurriendo con el ANBU y las medicinas.

-La Hokage no me ha comentado nada, pero todo se ve en orden- dice Shizune observando al ANBU -¿Te importaría acompañarme donde Tsunade-sama? Lo siento, pero es mejor que ella misma de su aprobación- pide la médico ninja antes de recibir un movimiento afirmativo por parte del ANBU y salir en compañía de él.

Katt ve como ambos salen del hospital y cuando está apunto de dirigirse a donde Naruto se detiene. La pelirroja continúa curiosa, el ANBU estaba llevándose un cargamento de medicinas y eso le llamaba mucho la atención, había entregado documentación, pero para ella esas cosas no significaban mucho, ese tipo de procedimientos no los conocía aunque había estado ya un buen tiempo en la villa.

Tomándose unos instantes para convencerse de que no tenía nada de malo ver en que acaba la situación, decide salir y seguir a Shizune y el ANBU. Desde una distancia prudencial los observa caminar hasta llegar al edificio de la Hokage, donde Katt se adelanta un poco para ocultarse por entre las plantas de la base.

-Puedes irte- dice Shizune en la base de las escaleras sorprendiendo un poco a Katt -Si has llegado hasta aquí no debes de ser un espía, ninguno se acercaría tanto a la Hokage y ella está algo ocupada- aclara provocando que el ANBU asienta con la cabeza y comience a alejarse, dejando a Katt con la boca abierta.

-¡Shizune!- llama la potente voz de la quinta -¿No deberías estar en el hospital?- pregunta bajando las escaleras -¿Y por qué trajiste un ANBU?

-No hay problema Tsunade-sama lo traje para verificar que no fuera un espía- explica tranquila a la vez que el ninja se detiene.

-¿Un espía?- pregunta la Hokage confundida

-El trajo una autorización para recoger una lista de medicamentos- comienza a explicar la kunoichi mientras el ANBU le entrega la lista de medicamentos que solicitó para que se la alcance a la Hokage –Pero como tenía algunos medicamentos que requieren autorización le pedí que me acompañara, por seguridad.

-Etopósido…- interrumpe la quinta al leer la lista -¿Quién dio permiso para sacarlo?- pregunta y luego el sonido de un papel hace que maldiga un poco, mientras toma la autorización que el ANBU le alcanzaba a Shizune -Detesto que no me avisen las cosas como se debe. Pero es igual, no puedo dejar que te lleves este frasco en particular. Yo voy a guardarlo a la espera de que me envíen una justificación para su uso, y al recibirla mandaré a que lo envíen inmediatamente.

-Si Hokage-sama- contesta el ANBU sacando el frasco con contenido rojizo de su bolsillo, para luego cerrar la caja con los otros medicamentos y partir hacia la salida de la villa.

Cuando consigue que ni Tsunade o Shizune la vean continúa siguiendo al ANBU, ahora que han dejado que se vaya está mucho más curiosa con su lugar de destino. En su mente ruega porque no sea fuera de la villa, de alguna manera sabe que Kakashi está asumiendo que ella aceptó no hacer más salidas sin permiso.

Para su mala suerte el ANBU se encamina a la puerta principal y comienza a salir. Al verlo Kotetsu e Izumo lo detienen, lo que le da tiempo a Katt de deslizarse para quedar oculta detrás de la cabina de vigilancia.

-¿Estás saliendo solo?- cuestiona Izumo.

-Puedo cuidarme- responde con un ligero tono divertido.

-No es eso, pero con el reciente ataque de Akatsuki…

-He estado fuera de la villa y tengo que partir inmediatamente, por favor infórmame.

De manera corta le explican el último ataque de Akatsuki y sobre la muerte de Asuma. El ANBU parece algo sorprendido por lo que escucha y parte rápido dejando atrás a los guardias de la puerta. Katt duda por unos instantes que hacer, el que no esté enterado de nada hace que se encuentre aún más curiosa, por un momento asumió que la necesidad de medicina era justamente por Akatsuki que debían estar rondando el área.

"Sólo veré la dirección en la que va, si se aleja mucho simplemente regreso… si hay algún Akatsuki o lo que sea dudo que esté muy cerca de Konoha, posiblemente no pasaría desapercibido por muchas horas" piensa decidiéndose a seguirlo en cuanto los dos chunins de la puerta regresan dentro de la cabina. La dirección que toma el ANBU es hacia la frontera con el país del río y se desplaza tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de prisa cosa que incomoda un poco a Katt que esperaba verlo correr a toda velocidad alejándose "Supongo que no tiene nada de extraño fuera de que lleva un montón de medicinas y no tiene prisa" se dice a sí misma siguiéndolo a una distancia prudencial.

Pasan cerca de cuatro aburridas y largas horas y el ninja se detiene en un puesto de vigilancia, ahí es recibido por otro shinobi de Konoha que toma el envío e intercambia algunas palabras con el ANBU antes de entregarle un pergamino. Katt observa la escena un tanto desilusionada, gastó cuatro horas en seguir a alguien que no debió de haber seguido y ahora debía de volver a Konoha para evitar que alguien notara que no estaba ahí "Lo bueno es que puedo regresar en hora y media si me muevo a buena velocidad" piensa encaminándose de regreso en cuanto nota al ANBU avanzar en dirección a Konoha nuevamente.

A mitad de su camino de regreso, mientras se auto-regaña sobre su curiosidad y como tiene que dejar de perder el tiempo y meter la nariz donde nadie la llama, siente tres personas acercándose velozmente y es interceptada por ellas. Antes de que decidiera atacarlos se detiene y nota que son tres ANBUs de Konoha.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la villa?- cuestiona el que parece ser el capitán.

-Estaba…- responde no muy segura de que decir.

-¿Viste otro ANBU?

-Sí, fue al puesto de vigilancia- señala en la dirección, dándose cuenta que con eso revelaba que lo había estado siguiendo.

-¿Lo seguiste?- pregunta el mismo ANBU -Eso es una imprudencia, regresa a Konoha de inmediato y evita un encuentro con él si llegas a cruzártelo, tenemos órdenes de traerlo de regreso para que se explique.

-¿Las medicinas?- pregunta sin obtener respuesta -Entregó el paquete que tenía y recibió un pergamino.

-Le entregó una medicina falsa a la Hokage, regresa a la villa y repórtate con Tsunade-sama- ordena antes de continuar con su grupo ahora con un rumbo fijo.

Katt espera unos instantes y luego regresa con dirección al puesto de vigilancia, manteniéndose a distancia de los ANBU. Ahora se encuentra mucho más curiosa que antes, ella vio cuando el ninja le entregó la medicina extraña a Tsunade, pero parece que no era la real.

Los ANBU hablan con el ninja del puesto de vigilancia que parece negar varias veces con la cabeza a lo que le están preguntando y luego colocarse mucho más alerta y llamar a otros dos ninjas que lo acompañaban dentro del puesto. Al ver tanto ninja reunido ya en alerta Katt decide que lo mejor es retirarse, al ANBU prófugo no se lo cruzaron en el camino y si comienzan una búsqueda más honda, van a notarla.

Avanzando con dirección a Konoha nuevamente y estando a mitad de camino, unas plumas blancas caen del cielo alrededor de ella ocasionando que se detenga en su lugar reaccionando a hacer un Kai ante el suceso extraño. Ninguna cosa extraña ocurre, las plumas simplemente terminan de caer y ella continúa en su lugar.

-Supongo que no era un genjutsu que extraño- murmura subiendo a un árbol para ver si había algún ave a medio comer que estaba perdiendo plumas. Pero no encuentra ningún ave sino una vista panorámica del grupo de ANBUs regresando a toda velocidad y cambiando a una posición de ataque a causa de un levantamiento de polvo masivo en el área por donde avanzan. Desde donde está ella puede ver como en ese lugar también están cayendo plumas y cuando el polvo se asienta nota a los tres ninjas en el suelo inconcientes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se pregunta mentalmente ocultándose bien entre las hojas del árbol cuando nota aparecer al ANBU prófugo "¿Fue un jutsu?" piensa viendo como el ninja revisa a los otros antes de pararse bien y elevar la voz.

-Sé que estás ahí- lo escucha decir, causando un pequeño escalofrío por su espalda -Sal.

Katt se niega a hacer caso por lo que simplemente espera, por algún motivo la voz hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera un poco. El ANBU consiente revisa un pergamino que lleva el capitán de los otros y luego de leerlo y guardarlo parte hacía el norte. Katt decide seguirlo por unos instantes yendo paralelamente por los árboles, pero casi inmediatamente se detiene al recordar que Kakashi le advirtió sobre Akatsuki y ese hombre aunque distaba de llevar la túnica oscura había dejado inconcientes a tres ANBUs, sin contar que sabía que ella estaba cerca.

-¡Kai!- exclama al ponerse junto a los ANBU luego de revisarlos y notar que simplemente estaban dormidos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestiona el capitán.

-Lo dejó inconscientes- explica en voz baja, con la esperanza que no la notaran y no le digan nada a Tsunade -Ya se fue, pero revisó un pergamino que tenías.

-Demonios- maldice el ANBU poniéndose de pie, dando unos pasos y sacando el pergamino para revisarlo lejos de la mirada de la pelirroja.

En ese momento Katt puede ver como capitán sujeta fuertemente el pergamino y se lanza al suelo cayendo pesadamente sobre el objeto para sorpresa de sus compañeros tanto como para ella. Antes de que ninguno pueda reaccionar sucede una explosión que lanza los cuerpos de los presentes a un buen par de metros del lugar donde estaban parados y mata al ANBU que había sostenido el pergamino.

Al abrir los ojos ve como uno de los ANBUs está a su costado acomodándola un poco, se le ve bastante lastimado y golpeado, pero entero al igual que ella y su otro compañero. El capitán no tuvo tanta suerte, cubrió la mayor parte de la explosión con su cuerpo y el otro ANBU estaba tratando de cargarlo para regresar a la villa.

-Ven, tenemos que irnos rápido- dice el ANBU que está junto a ella.

x x

En el hospital atienden a los tres y los colocan en el mismo cuarto luego de cubrir con ungüento cada herida provocada por la explosión y de aplicar una fuerte cantidad de chakra curativo. El ANBU que falleció mantuvo su máscara puesta a pedido de sus compañeros quienes incluso la mantenían en el hospital ya que les cubrió de cualquier quemadura y no era necesario dejarla a un lado.

Katt no tuvo tanta suerte. Tenía los brazos bastante lastimados al igual que el rostro y algunos de los mechones de su cabello habían quedado incinerados, para suerte de ella fue algo tan instantáneo que no tuvo tiempo de avanzar y encargarse de toda la cabellera roja. El resto de su cuerpo al estar cubierto con ropa estaba en mucha mejor condición.

-¿Por qué estamos en el mismo cuarto?- se queja al ver a los otros dos ANBU con sus máscaras.

-Tsunade-sama va a venir a que le informemos y lo ideal es que estemos juntos- explica sin mayores ánimos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- interrumpe una voz muy conocida para Katt -Un capitán ANBU muerto y dos heridos- añade Danzou ingresando lentamente provocando un silencio absoluto -Katherine, no habías venido a reportarte conmigo- señala parándose en frente de su cama e ignorando a los otros dos.

-Bueno, no sé si Tsunade me va a dejar- responde lanzando de entrada el problema a la quinta.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con ella sobre eso. Veo que estuviste con ellos, eso me extraña…

-Yo fui por mi cuenta- aclara antes que asuma que Tsunade la envió.

-Ya veo, fuiste sola.

-¡Danzou!- exclama Tsunade ingresando a la habitación -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Viendo el lamentable estado en que quedó un grupo de tus ANBUs. Son muy importantes para la seguridad de la villa y parece que enviaste un grupo que no estaba a la altura- responde tranquilamente y provocando que la quinta se moleste -Estaré esperando que reinformes que ocurrió para poder al tanto a mis ANBUs, creo que tú deberías de hacer lo mismo- añade antes de partir.

-Ahora tendré que lidiar con él- comenta de mala gana cuando pasan unos momentos -Infórmenme.

Ambos ANBU le explican lo ocurrido de forma rápida y directa mientras la Hokage escucha atentamente a cada detalle. Katt respira aliviada al sentirse ignorada, con algo de suerte no pedía ninguna explicación por parte de ella. Pero su suerte se acaba en el momento en que mencionan que ella los sacó de un genjutsu.

-¿¡Katt!?- exclama la quinta en una mezcla de incredulidad y de enojo por tenerla en la habitación -¿Y tú que hacías ahí?- exige. La pelirroja trata de explicarse, sus razones para haber seguido al ANBU desconciertan a Tsunade, pero se mantiene escuchando lo ocurrido -No tengo que decirte lo peligrosa de esta situación, pudiste haber muerto en algo que ni siquiera se te encargó- interviene bastante seria sin quitarle la mirada de encima -¿No viste si cambió las medicinas?

-No…

-El maldito me entregó un medicamento falso- acota de muy mal humor -Ya lo tenía preparado desde antes y para colmo se atrevió a seguir el juego incluso en mi presencia. No es un amateur por ningún lado, sabía como era la medicina y supo hacer una historia creíble con documentación fraguada, pero con lo procedimientos usados por la villa. Además de esto parece que sabía que estabas presente, voy a asumir que logró observarte en uno de los tantos movimientos que hiciste, no hay otra explicación- dice la Hokage bastante seria hasta que la entrada de otro ninja al cuarto la detiene -Kakashi.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo está Katt?- pregunta deteniéndose en frente de la cama de la pelirroja.

-Bien, nada que un par de días de terapia no sanen.

-¿Puedo sacarla?

-Sí, es lo mejor, así los otros descansan más tranquilos- comenta soltando un suspiro -Katt, no vayas a ir con Danzou si te llama. Hasta ahora no se habían cruzado y estaba aliviada por eso, pero ahora trata de evitarlo todo lo que puedas.

Kakashi se acerca a Katt y la ayuda a ponerse de pie. La mirada preocupada del jonin se mantiene clavada en la pelirroja, en especial en las partes donde ha recibido el mayor daño que la repasa con la vista varias veces. Katt se siente un poco culpable como para verlo a la cara, a fin de cuentas él le había dicho lo peligroso que era salir de Konoha en esos momentos. Colocando una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella Kakashi comienza a caminar en silencio y despacio en dirección al departamento.

x x

La puerta de la habitación crujió mientras se abría, a la vez que el ANBU daba un rápido al interior de la habitación: una mesa pequeña con utensilios médicos y útiles de aseo, una vieja silla bastante gastada y una cama donde un hombre cansado, pero vigilante, lo esperaba.

-¿Pudiste conseguirlo?– preguntó al verlo ingresar.

-Si, pero con unos pequeños contratiempos- responde Kabuto dejando el frasco con la medicina rojiza sobre la mesa, y retirándose la máscara -Afortunadamente los procedimientos no han cambiado en Konoha desde las épocas del tercer Hokage.

El joven shinobi se dispone a trabajar en la mesa, mientras su acompañante lo miraba con atención.

-¿Y cuáles fueron esos contratiempos?

-Tuve un encuentro menor con Tsunade-sama... ella era la única que podría detectar mi sustituto del Etopósido a simple vista. Mandó a un grupo de ANBUs a seguirme, como era predecible, pero me encargué de ellos.

-Si llegó a detectarlo, y viendo como te encargaste de sus ANBUs, no le tomará mucho tiempo hacer la suma sobre tu identidad, y para que lo necesitabas- comenta el sannin no muy animado- Pronto tendremos que cambiar de lugar.

-Tal vez no sea necesario Orochimaru-sama– añade Kabuto sin dejar de trabajar- Parece que Konoha a tenido problemas con Akatsuki. En uno de esos ataques Sarutobi Asuma fue asesinado, y parece que están reforzando sus defensas. Dudo mucho que seamos su prioridad en este momento.

El sanin tose un poco, y mira con seriedad al joven médico ninja.

-Si no estamos aprovechando esa vulnerabilidad que tienen y nos encontramos buscando medicinas, es una señal clara para Konoha sobre nuestra situación. Puede que Tsunade no la aproveche, pero el concejo pensará en forma distinta.

-O Danzou... o Akatsuki...– murmura Kabuto -¡Listo!, ya terminé esta dosis.

* * *

Listo, capítulo terminado. Me quedan dos exámenes así que no digo mucho que tengo que estudiar ^^

Comenten ^^


	73. Chapter 73

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 73**

El regreso de Danzou

* * *

Katt observa de soslayo a Kakashi. El ninja camina silencioso a su costado, sin soltarla o posar la mirada en ella. Ya se han alejado del hospital y ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido; Katt no se siente muy alegre de tener que explicarle que salió de Konoha, además que asume Kakashi ya debe de haberse hecho una idea de que fue lo que ocurrió.

Al llegar al departamento Katt nota de inmediato la ausencia de Orion, nuevamente la invocación ha salido quien sabe a donde por su cuenta. Sin hacer mayor aspaviento por el zorro la pelirroja va hasta la habitación acompañada por Kakashi y ahí se sienta en la cama. Aunque su mayor problema son las quemaduras que tiene, se siente mentalmente cansada, sin necesidad de hacer mucho podía haberse muerto o quedar realmente lastimada si el capitán ANBU no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunta Kakashi luego de unos momentos haciendo que Katt lo observe sin decir nada. Al ver que la kunoichi no responde comienza a salir del cuarto -Es mejor que comas algo.

-Gracias…- dice al recibir un plato de sopa caliente cuando el jonin regresa. Los minutos pasan y Katt termina su sopa.

-Saliste de Konoha- rompe el silencio Kakashi mirándola un tanto preocupado. Katt baja un poco la mirada y luego toma algo de aire.

-El ANBU que vi en el hospital era extraño y lo seguí- responde inmediatamente -No pensé que las cosas fueran a acabar así, incluso al comienzo pensé que alguien iba a pararlo si realmente era extraño- explica sin mayores ánimos.

-¿ANBU?- cuestiona ligeramente interesado, acomodándose junto a ella.

-Vi un ANBU recogiendo muchas medicinas en el hospital y me llamó la atención…- comienza a hablar sin necesidad de que Kakashi tenga que tratar de ahondar en lo que ocurrió.

-No debiste seguirlo si realmente pensabas que era sospechoso… además ¿Qué de sospechoso tenía?

-No lo sé, no es que pensara que no fuera de Konoha, simplemente que tantas medicinas juntas e incluso con sustitutos me llamaron la atención y quise saber si algo había ocurrido- responde encogiéndose de hombros -Ya en la puerta fue que me hizo pensar un poco diferente, a fin de cuentas dudo que hayan muchos ninjas de la villa que no estén enterados sobre el ataque de Akatsuki.

-Son pocos, algunos que están en misiones serias no deben de estar enterados, era un ANBU no es tan extraño… claro que si ya estaba llevando medicinas alguien debía de haberlo puesto al tanto pensando que había habido otro ataque.

-Kotetsu e Izumo no hicieron nada…

-No deben de haber pensado que estaba llevando medicinas, a diferencia tuya no lo habían estado siguiendo- aclara dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿Y el genjutsu? Yo siempre caigo en genjutsus y esta vez fueron los ANBU.

-Vives paranoica con ellos, reaccionaste a tiempo- explica rascando un poco su cabeza, al menos cuando le comentó eso estuvo intrigado por unos instantes -Probablemente hubiera sido mejor si caías en esta ocasión- añade sonriendo un poco -Los ANBU no tuvieron tiempo por que tenía la visión nublada y debían de estar esperando otro tipo de ataque.

-Pero no entiendo qué eran las plumas.

-Es parte del genjutsu, sino logras salir a tiempo caes inconsciente… lo usaron en el ataque a Konoha de Orochimaru- responde hasta que siente unos golpes en la puerta -Voy a ver quien es.

Kakashi sale de la habitación para abrir la puerta mientras Katt se pone de pie y se queda apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, un poco curiosa de quien podría ser considerando que ya era de noche. La voz que escucha es la de Yamato y parece que vino a ver que es lo que había ocurrido.

-Kakashi senpai, me enteré que atacaron a Katt- dice el jonin, completando la frase con algo más, pero en voz más baja.

-¿No notaste nada extraño?- cuestiona Kakashi luego de unos momentos.

-No, si lo hubiera hecho no me habría alejado del lugar ¿Cómo se dio cuenta ella?- pregunta curioso.

-No se dio cuenta al comienzo, fue mera curiosidad- contesta tranquilamente.

-La Hokage anda furiosa- interviene Yamato -Parece que Danzou anda criticándola más que nunca.

-Hay que tener cuidado con él, se ha estado movilizando demasiado- responde Kakashi, pero deja de hablar en el momento en que Katt se reacomoda sobre el marco del cuarto -Katt- llama al escucharla.

-El departamento es chico igual- dice avanzando un poco hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Lo sé, por eso era mejor si te quedabas escuchando desde la cama- aclara Kakashi sonriente.

-No deberías de seguir ANBUs, por más sospechosos que te puedan parecer- aconseja Yamato al observarla -Esta vez has tenido suerte.

-Ya lo sé…

-Tengo que regresar al hospital, están haciendo unas revisiones y no quiero que Naruto termine saliendo de su cuarto si nota algo- dice Yamato antes de despedirse.

La pareja regresa a la habitación, ahí se recuestan juntos ya sin la tensión inicial que tenía cuando regresaron del hospital. La puerta suena nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión parece que se abre y el sonido de unas patas avanzando, indican que el zorro ha regresado.

-Huele a carne asada- se escucha que dice al entrar a la habitación. Orion posa sus ojos dorados sobre ambos ninjas y luego parece poner una expresión divertida -¿Estuvieron peleando?

-¿Qué?- cuestiona Katt no muy contenta de que confunda su olor con el de una cena.

-Creo que convenciste a Kakashi de que peleara contigo, se nota por como quedaste y por como está él- aclara moviendo las colas divertido.

-¡No fue Kakashi!- exclama sentándose en la cama -Fue un ANBU.

-Oh- articula aún divertido -Bueno, me voy a dormir- dice dejando la habitación y dejando a la pareja que descanse.

x x

Unos golpes fuertes y consecutivos a la puerta del departamento acompañados por la voz de Naruto que parece estar gritando para que lo dejen entrar hacen que Katt abra los ojos. Kakashi también se despierta y luego de pensarlo un poco va a abrir la puerta con Katt caminando detrás de él.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- exclama el rubio al verlo -¿Katt nee-chan está bien?- pregunta entrando al departamento buscando con la mirada a la pelirroja. El muchacho parece haber salido de prisa del hospital, ya que está con la ropa que normalmente usa ahí y con un cabestrillo mal puesto para sujetar el yeso.

-Lo siento, se enteró y no pude pararlo- se excusa Yamato desde atrás de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces fuera del hospital?- cuestiona Katt al verlo.

-Vine a verte- responde acercándose -Escuché a Yamato taicho hablando sobre ti- añade señalando al aludido sin quitar la mirada de encima de su hermana -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te atacó?

-Me explotó encima una nota explosiva así que en cierto aspecto nadie me atacó…- comenta sin muchos ánimos -Seguí a un ninja fuera de Konoha y así terminé.

-Mi desayuno- interrumpe la voz del zorro. El animal acaba de levantar la mirada y ahora se encuentra moviendo sus colas de lado a lado con la mirada puesta encima de Yamato.

-¿Ese es tu zorro?- cuestiona el rubio acercándose hasta quedar en frente de Orion -¡Es inmenso y tiene dos colas!

-No te acerques tanto Naruto- dice Yamato atento con el zorro y colocando una de sus manos en la bolsa que trae sujetada a la cintura.

-No va a hacerle nada- interviene Katt al ver la actitud tensa del jonin.

-No creo que sea por eso- murmura Kakashi bastante divertido.

-Mi desayuno- insiste el zorro ahora poniéndose de pie.

-No pienso cocinar hasta que me recupere- se queja Katt haciendo que Orion cambie la mirada hacia Kakashi.

-Hatake, dame mi desayuno- exige estirándose. Yamato ve con horror como Kakashi va a la cocina tranquilamente a hacer el desayuno mientras Naruto parece bastante entretenido apreciando las grandes y peludas colas de la invocación.

-¡Naruto!- exclama Sakura, llegando algo agitada al departamento -¿¡Como se te ocurre salir del hospital sin permiso!?

-Yamato taicho está conmigo- se apresura a responder ocultándose detrás de Orion.

-¡Katt! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡Deberías de estar en el hospital!- dice la kunoichi al verla, antes de acercarse a Naruto y acomodar correctamente el cabestrillo.

-Más tarde voy a que me revisen de nuevo, estuve ayer, pero si me dejaron salir- explica un poco nerviosa al ver lo alterada que se encontraba la muchacha.

-El desayuno- interrumpe Kakashi dejando en el suelo una olla con carne para Orion y llevando un par de platos para el resto.

-Tú ya desayunaste ¿no?- pregunta Katt al ver que el jonin se sienta a esperar.

-Kakashi sensei debería de desayunar con nosotros- se queja Naruto al ver que no iba a poder tratar de verle el rostro. Los cuatro ninjas desayunan tranquilamente con Kakashi acompañándolos hasta que Katt nota la ausencia de alguien.

-¿Dónde se metió Orion?

-¿No está?- cuestiona Sakura revisando el pequeño departamento con la vista a la vez que Yamato se pone más atento y Naruto simplemente baja la velocidad con la que come.

-¿No vieron que saliera?- pregunta la pelirroja recibiendo tres respuestas negativas y la clásica mirada perdida de Kakashi -Por dios, ¿es un zorro gigante y no lo vieron salir?

-No estábamos atentos a lo que hacía- se excusa Sakura poniéndose de pie -Yo tengo que regresar al hospital, vamos Naruto.

-Yo me quiero quedar- se queja el rubio.

-Puedo regresar con él cuando vaya a que me revisen- intercede Katt con Sakura al ver que estaba a punto de insistir que fuera con ella.

-Bueno- responde luego de un suspiro -Igual no tenía ganas de arrastrar a Naruto.

-Si vas a encargarte de Naruto entonces yo también me voy yendo- añade Yamato poniéndose de pie, saliendo junto con Sakura.

Naruto parece estar bastante contento y cómodo al encontrarse fuera del hospital con su hermana y Kakashi que simplemente se acomoda por otro lugar de la sala a leer su libro. Katt por su lado parece estar preocupada por como va a terminar su piel, la tiene bastante irritada y no tiene idea si se pueda infectar, pero no planea arrastrar a Naruto al hospital tan pronto luego de haber estado ahí por semanas.

-Entonces Naruto, ¿qué hiciste cuando regresaste de entrenar con Jiraiya?- pregunta luego de que el rubio había estado contándole un poco sobre el sannin y sus malos hábitos mientras viajaban juntos.

-Tuve que enfrentarme a Kakashi sensei- responde velozmente emocionado.

-¿Después de eso?- cuestiona casi interrumpiéndolo, Katt quería pelear con Kakashi y envidiaba la suerte de Naruto.

-Después tuve que ir a una misión a Suna- responde ligeramente más serio.

-¿A Suna?- cuestiona animada -¿Viste a Kankurou?

-Sí, un miembro de Akatsuki lo había envenenado…

-¿¡Qué!?- grita interrumpiéndolo -¡Kakashi! ¿Tú sabías eso y no me dijiste nada?

-Kankurou está a salvo Sakura-chan logró extraerle el veneno- agrega Naruto al ver como la pelirroja estaba por ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Le pegó un Akatsuki? Eso le pasa por confiado…- dice Katt maldiciendo el que antes el muchacho haya logrado acabar con Ryoko, el lector de mentes. Naruto se apresura a contarle lo ocurrido bajo lo que parece la completa indiferencia de Kakashi.

El almuerzo lo hace el jonin que al no tener que alimentar al zorro lo cocina con relativa velocidad. Al igual que en el desayuno Kakashi se alimentó lejos de ojos curiosos para mala suerte de Naruto que al parecer pensaba que quizás ahora se descuidaría y podría verle el rostro.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde los tres ninjas salen con dirección al hospital. Naruto va hablando alegremente con Katt y Kakashi los acompaña a paso más lento avanzando detrás de ellos. Al llegar a su destino Naruto parece desanimarse un poco, el estar metido en el hospital ya le estaba cansando, pero al menos había conseguido salir y con suerte mientras convenciera a alguien que lo acompañe podía ir a estirar las piernas como ese día.

-Tienes que ir a que te revisen- menciona Kakashi al ver como Katt estaba encaminándose a la salida luego de acompañar a Naruto a su habitación.

-Cierto, ya me había olvidado- responde riendo un poco.

El lugar donde debe de ser atendida es una pequeña sala donde no puede ingresar Kakashi, por lo que él se sienta a esperar afuera mientras ella ingresa acompañada de una médico ninja. La mujer parece querer convencerla de que se quede en el hospital mientras aplica una crema extremadamente fría sobre su piel a la vez que aplica algo de chakra verdoso por cerca de una hora. Al terminar la kunoichi aplica otra crema sobre Katt y le dice que debe de quedarse recostada por unas dos horas hasta que se absorba.

Cuando el tiempo pasa, la pelirroja sale aliviada de haber terminado y contenta de ver como la mejoría de su piel es bastante notable y aunque aún se ve que ha estado lastimada ya no es algo tan llamativo "Parece que no mentía cuando me dijo que tenía suerte de que no fuera nada profundo y que si era curable con un par de sesiones" piensa recordando un poco lo que le había explicado la doctora. Al verla salir Kakashi se pone de pie sonriente.

-Al menos no voy a demorarme meses en recuperarme- comenta contenta -Un par de sesiones cada dos días y listo.

-Es solo piel, no es algo tan grave.

-Lo sé, pero no quería esperar mucho tiempo a que la piel se cayera por si sola, ya me imagino que ibas a terminar dejando de dormir conmigo un día que despertaras con una capa de piel mía encima de ti- dice un poco divertida ahora que la situación no se puede dar.

Cuando la pareja está a punto de llegar al edificio, una llamativa cabellera rubia sujetada en una larga cola hace que ambos se detengan un momento al verla cruzar frente a ellos a una calle de distancia y detenerse un tanto tensa. Al ver que la están observando, Ino los saluda de lejos animadamente para luego simplemente alejarse de prisa sin dejar que le digan nada o mencionar el estado de la piel de Katt, que aunque visiblemente mejor aún era bastante llamativo.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestiona Kakashi al ver como los ojos de Katt ganan un brillo y trata de avanzar en dirección a donde está alejándose Ino.

-Está extraña…- protesta tratando de avanzar en vano.

-Katt, tienes que dejar de seguir gente, te hace daño, además deberías dejar a Ino en paz- reprende Kakashi avanzando hacía el edificio y jalando a Katt con él a pesar de que la pelirroja trata de darle excusas de por qué deberían de seguirla.

-¡Está extraña!- exclama antes de que entren al departamento y Kakashi cierre la puerta.

-Necesitas encontrar un pasatiempo- opina el jonin sin dejar que salga a seguir a la Yamanaka ignorando cualquier reclamo por parte de ella.

x x

Al amanecer Katt se despierta con cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se sienta en la cama antes de tratar de ponerse de pie. La noche anterior no había logrado librarse de Kakashi por lo que no consiguió seguir a Ino, pero esa mañana estaba dispuesta a ir a ver que era lo que le ocurría a la rubia.

-¿Vas a molestar a Ino?- inquiere Kakashi rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura y regresándola a su costado -Ya deberías de entender que no puedes estar siguiendo cada cosa que te parezca inusual.

-Pero…

-Necesitas un pasatiempo- asegura Kakashi negando ligeramente con la cabeza un tanto divertido -Tienes que llenar tu tiempo con algo hasta que Tsunade-sama decida reintegrarte a las misiones.

-Pero…- murmura cruzando los brazos -Tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer.

-En realidad sí- admite mirando al techo -Debería de aprovechar el tiempo ahora que no estoy en misiones y que tú deberías de descansar.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer? No puedo entrenar hasta que esté bien y la villa no es exactamente el lugar más entretenido- se queja al ver como su pareja se pone de pie.

-Ya encontrarás algo, sino puedes visitar a alguien mientras no sea Ino- responde sonriente -Regreso en un par de horas- dice antes de desaparecer.

-¿Tanto le cuesta usar la puerta?

Sin saber que hacer y tratando de controlarse para no salir corriendo a buscar a Ino y acosarla hasta saber que era lo que tenía; Katt se dedica a limpiar su casa y a aburrirse enormemente recostada en su cama mirando el techo. Usualmente no tenía inconvenientes en estar sin salir, pero eso era porque tenía a Kakashi a su costado para hablar o simplemente para acomodarse cómodamente junto a él.

-Realmente necesito un pasatiempo…- susurra al notar el estado en el que está -Siempre rogué por tener un trabajo que fuera muy flexible de horario y no me quitara mucho tiempo, pero esto es ridículo- añade sentándose de golpe en la cama -Bueno, ya que realmente no tengo nada que hacer… o Kakashi regresa o voy con Ino.

Ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo y no planeaba terminar echando raíces encima de su cama. Se dirige a la sala y se coloca enfrente del sillón donde reposa su invocación.

-Encuentra a Ino, esa muchacha ya no está metida en la florería y me es difícil encontrarla y no planeo pasarme siete horas buscándola- ordena la pelirroja provocando simplemente que el zorro eleve la cabeza.

-Dame carne- exige sin pararse, satisfecho al ver que su dueña pensaba hacerle caso.

-Bueno… vas a ayudarme a encontrar a Ino o a Kakashi, pero necesito llenar mi tiempo.

-A Kakashi- dice el zorro.

-Bueno, al que sea…

-Ahí está Kakashi- indica sonriente acabando de comer y regresando a acomodarse bien en el sillón.

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida hasta que voltea el rostro y ve como Kakashi estaba entrando al departamento -¡Eso es trampa!

Kakashi observa lo que es una escena bastante común: Katt discutiendo con el zorro que no parece prestarle demasiada atención a no ser que sea para pedir más carne. Al ver que todo está en orden se dirige de frente a la habitación mientras saca su libro, duda mucho que Katt vaya con él por un buen rato.

-Bueno- masculla de mala gana luego de cerca de media hora dándole otro trozo de carne -Encuentra a Ino ahora.

El zorro se estira y comienza a salir a paso lento del departamento, con una impaciente Katt detrás de él. Ya en la calle la invocación rodea el edificio sin mayores ánimos hasta llegar a la parte posterior y ahí se detiene.

-Ahí está- señala con una de sus colas en dirección a donde se encuentra la kunoichi rubia antes de bostezar y alejarse por donde vino.

-¡Ino!- exclama Katt al verla de pie apoyada contra la pared de su edificio.

-¡Katt!- responde extremadamente sorprendida dando incluso un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué haces husmeando detrás de mi edificio?- interroga parándose al costado de la otra kunoichi -Estás extraña Ino.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, simplemente me detuve por aquí- responde sin saber que decir de manera nerviosa.

-Ino, ni siquiera has mencionado mi incidente dermatológico- acusa señalándose la cara provocando que la muchacha se lleve las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? Esas quemaduras no son tan delicadas, deberías de estar en el hospital- dice Ino al percatarse del estado de Katt.

-Ya me estoy atendiendo, tuve un pequeño incidente fuera de la villa… pero no me cambies el tema.

-Yo ya tengo que irme- anuncia velozmente alejándose.

La pelirroja observa como la rubia se aleja y sin pensarlo mucho sonríe ligeramente antes de seguirla a una distancia prudencial. Ino, al igual que ella, tenía el problema de un cabello llamativo. "Esa muchacha trama algo… yo sé cuando alguien trama algo" medita en su cabeza recordando un poco las actitudes que ella misma tiene "Aunque no entiendo que es lo que puede estar haciendo"

No trascurre más de unos dos minutos cuando la rubia comienza a voltear el rostro mientras continúa alejándose, como si tratara de ver si la están siguiendo. Al estar alejada y fuera de la calle, oculta entre los edificios, Katt logra evitar que la vea, pero confirma aún más sus sospechas de que esa muchacha estaba tramando algo y considerando que estaba cerca de su edificio asume que relacionado con ella.

Cerca de una hora después de seguir a Ino, que parecía avanzar erráticamente, ve que la muchacha llega a una pequeña casa. A los pocos minutos de tocar la puerta abre Sai y se quedan hablando unos instantes antes de que él la acompañe y comiencen a caminar nuevamente, en esta ocasión dirigiéndose al hospital de Konoha.

Katt se queda esperando fuera del hospital, asume que la pareja de ninjas fue a visitar a Naruto, ya que se toman bastante tiempo en salir. La pelirroja no sabe si debe de mantenerse persiguiendo a Ino o simplemente dejarla, a fin de cuentas con Sai al lado de ella las probabilidades de que la descubran se elevan bastante ya que recuerda muy bien que el muchacho estaba en el edificio de Danzou por lo que asume debe de ser un ninja bastante hábil. Pero a pesar de sus dudas cuando los ve salir continúa siguiéndolos y ve como acaban en los campos de entrenamiento, con Ino sentada al costado de Sai viendo como el muchacho se pone a dibujar tranquilamente.

Cuando ha perdido todo el día siguiendo a la rubia y esta termina yendo a su casa sin regresar a hacer nada sospechoso o tan siquiera entrenar, Katt regresa a su casa derrotada. Fuera de estar rondando por su edificio y actuar sospechosamente cuando estuvo cerca Ino no ha hecho nada extraño después, quizás porque simplemente no está tramando nada o quizás porque sabe que la están vigilando.

-Orion- llama al llegar a su casa colocándose junto al gran zorro -¿Hay alguien cerca? Espiando o haciendo algo similar...

-Dame carne- exige el zorro.

-Solo tengo cruda- explica levantando el trozo luego de ir a la cocina para conseguir la paga de Orion.

-No importa- dice dejando salir una llama desde su hocico y quemando la carne que Katt sostenía para espanto de esta -Listo, ¿qué querías?

-Que si hay alguien cerca.

-Sí- responde la invocación -El ANBU de siempre.

-¿Cuál ANBU?

-El de siempre- repite sin darle mayor importancia hasta que su mirada se desvía al jonin que venía caminando.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- interrumpe la voz de Kakashi que se acerca tranquilamente hasta donde ella.

-Nada- responde de inmediato riendo un poco.

-¿Estuviste siguiendo a Ino?- inquiere sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Estaba extraña!, la encontré merodeando el edificio- contesta sin poder aguantarse -Y ni siquiera notó lo de mi piel hasta que se lo dije...

-Debe de estar pensando en otra cosa y por eso está distraída- presume dejando salir un suspiro -En serio, necesitas encontrar algo que hacer, tienes que dejar de meterte en la vida de otras personas.

-No es que tenga una lista de gente y decido a quien sigo, ella es la que estaba extraña- se defiende cruzándose de brazos y pasando junto a él con dirección al cuarto -Y ya déjalo, que igual no conseguí nada y no voy a volver a perder otro día así

x x

Al día siguiente Katt nuevamente debe de ir a su tratamiento al hospital, pero en esta ocasión al haber ido sin Kakashi decide pasar a ver a Naruto cuando termina. El rubio está con Sakura comiendo la manzanas sin muchas ganas, al parecer preferiría que le dieran chocolates o que de una vez lo sacaran del hospital para poder seguir su vida normal e ir por algo de ramen.

-Necesito encontrar algo que hacer- murmura mientras regresa a su casa. Ya es de noche, había pasado casi todo ese día metida en el hospital. Al comprar algo de comida para llevar a la casa apresurándose un poco para evitar que Kakashi llegue a cocinar algo Katt reconoce un grupo de risas y voces.

Raidou se encuentra en el local del frente, junto con la muchacha de cabello corto que Katt había visto hace mucho y con la cual parece seguir estando, con ellos se encuentran Kotetsu e Izumo y para sorpresa de la pelirroja ve a Genma y Shizune, el primero no muy animado, pero al parecer manteniendo la diplomacia.

-Ya estás viejo Raidou, tienes treinta y cinco- se escucha que dice Kotetsu.

-Si me van a celebrar algo no se pongan a molestar- reclama el ninja tomando un poco de sake.

"¿Es su cumpleaños?" piensa ligeramente extrañada Katt acercándose con cuidado "Es más viejo que Genma incluso" se dice a sí misma conteniendo la risa luego de escuchar la edad "Por las caras, creo que Shizune obligó a Genma a que viniera"

-Raidou- dice la muchacha de cabello castaño claro que se encontraba callada hasta el momento -Tengo otro regalo que hacerte- Raidou parece sonreír levemente al escucharla aunque su expresión se vuelve confusa cuando la muchacha lo toma de las manos y se queda observándolo muy sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa Yurika?- cuestiona preocupándose un poco y desviando la mirada al resto de personas en la mesa en busca de alguna ayuda para entender, pero al parecer están igual de extrañados que él.

-Vas a ser papá- anuncia de improvisto provocando que Raidou cierre los ojos por un instante dejando de respirar y que sus amigos se queden con la boca abierta de la impresión, al igual que Katt que desde afuera se quedó sorprendida de lo que escuchaba.

-¡Felicidades!- exclama Shizune muy emocionada rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había tomado posesión de la mesa.

-¿Qué?- se escucha articular a Raidou mientras parece recuperar algo de aire -¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí- afirma emocionada, sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

-Ahora van a tener un bebé y casarse- interviene Shizune alegremente.

-¡Un momento!, a mi no me metas más cosas.

-Creo que debí regalarte una caja de preservativos- interrumpe Genma muy divertido -Supongo que ya no va a servir.

-¡Genma!- recrimina Shizune mientras Kotetsu e Izumo comienzan a reír a carcajadas y Yurika parece tomarse el comentario deportivamente, la mujer parece estar demasiado contenta como para dejar que las bromas masculinas la afecten.

-Es broma- se excusa el jonin -Y yo que estaba en dudas de venir, probablemente no me hubiera enterado hasta dentro de meses cuando viera a Raidou con una tonelada de pañales en la espalda.

-Ya cállate- masculla el aludido aún no muy recuperado de la noticia, aunque a su pareja no parece incomodarle mucho el estado en el que está, probablemente sabía que anunciarlo con otras personas provocaría que se desubicara bastante.

Katt se tapa la boca con la mano antes de dejar escapar algún sonido delator y luego de recordar hacía donde queda su casa se encamina a toda velocidad. Al llegar a su casa va al cuarto con todo y comida para contarle a Kakashi, a la vez que Orion detecta el olor y la sigue alegremente esperando ser alimentado.

-¡Raidou va a ser papá!- anuncia la pelirroja al ver al jonin leyendo en la cama. Kakashi despega la mirada de su libro y arquea una ceja sin decir nada -Estaba comprando la comida- explica levantando la bolsa para mostrársela, a tiempo antes de que el zorro tratara de robarla -Y vi la reunión de cumpleaños que le estaban haciendo a Raidou y entonces Yurika, su novia, le dijo que iba a ser papá- finaliza luego de hablar a gran velocidad.

-¿Estuviste espiando a Raidou?

-No, ellos se encontraban en una reunión…

-¿Estabas espiando una reunión?- cuestiona sujetando las compras, nuevamente impidiendo que el zorro las tomara y encaminándose a la cocina para servir.

-No, estaba comprando y escuché- aclara, aunque claro obviando que realmente pudo haberse ido antes de escuchar la noticia -¿No te sorprende? ¿Alegra? O algo…

-Supongo que es bueno para Raidou, aunque no parece del tipo que vaya a entusiasmarse mucho por algo así.

-La mitad de los ninjas no parecen- recalca Katt abrazándolo por la espalda -¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?- pregunta entregándole a Orion su comida.

-Si te enteras que vas a ser papá…

-Probablemente me entere casi inmediatamente después de ti, dudo que logres guardar la sorpresa por mucho- contesta divertido sentándose a la mesa para cenar.

x x

Un día tranquilo había transcurrido para Katt. Kakashi salió en la mañana a atender algunas cosas dejándola sola, ya que del zorro no se veía ni la sombra y no había aceptado llevarla con él. Para la hora de almuerzo la invocación regresó, sus horas de llegada no tienden a ser las mismas, pero su hora de salida es siempre mientras ella duerme, de eso está segura y ahora que no tiene nada que hacer está decidida a averiguar que hace su zorro por las noches.

En la noche luego de acostarse y de asegurarse que Kakashi estuviera bien dormido, Katt se asoma por la puerta de su habitación, son cerca de las doce de la noche y el zorro continúa recostado en el sillón, sin la menor apariencia de que fuera a moverse pronto. Regresando a la cama la pelirroja se mantiene alerta, atenta a si escucha las patas de su invocación caminar.

Las horas transcurren. Katt comienza a aburrirse y quedarse medio dormida, el zorro continúa en el sillón sin moverse y duda que la haya sentido "Quizás esta noche no salga" piensa controlando un bostezo, pero el sonido de unos pequeños golpes en la ventana de la sala llaman su atención.

Un pájaro está en la ventana y Orion se acerca a abrirle. El ver a un ave haciendo lo que parecen señas con las alas y la cabeza desconcierta a Katt, más aún siendo el zorro quien parece estar atento a los movimientos. A los pocos instantes el zorro sale en compañía del pájaro por la ventana "Soy las cuatro de la mañana… que hora para salir…" piensa fastidiada acercándose con cautela para observar hacía donde se dirige su invocación.

Orion parece perderse entre un par de edificios, pero cuando Katt estaba a punto de salir a ver, nota como el ave que vio instantes atrás se aleja volando erráticamente como si estuviera desubicada. La escena distrae su atención por unos momentos, suficiente para que cuando se acerca en busca de su peluda invocación no lo ve por ningún lado "Ya se debe de haber alejado… pero ese pájaro, no es normal que un ave como esa vuele de noche…"

-¿Podrá ser…?- susurra observando el cielo en dirección a donde el ave se fue. Al ver al ave tan desubicada y fuera de lugar presume que no llegó hasta su ventana a hablar con señales con su zorro por voluntad propia -Ino…- añade dirigiéndose a la casa de la muchacha a cerciorarse, no entiende que podría estar haciendo ella con su zorro, pero el extraño comportamiento del ave sumado a como estaba Ino hacen que sospeche.

A llegar a la casa de la rubia y husmear por la ventana del cuarto de ella, nota que la kunoichi no está en su casa, cosa que alegra a Katt, al menos ahora no estaba siendo completamente irracional y paranoica. Mientras piensa dónde es que puede estar Ino ya sea que realmente esté con su zorro o incluso por su cuenta, siente como una voz la llama

-¿Qué haces a estas horas rondando por la villa?- cuestiona seriamente un ANBU que se posa detrás de ella.

-Nada, simplemente estaba paseando un poco…- responde inmediatamente luego de recuperar el aire que perdió por la sorpresa -¿Y tú?- pregunta antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa.

-Monitoreando la villa en busca de movimientos extraños- contesta secamente y obviamente con la mirada en ella.

-Pues deberías de ir a mi casa, hay un ANBU acampando en la zona desde que regresé- se queja dando un paso en dirección a su hogar, dejando al shinobi ligeramente interesado. Por suerte para Katt ese debe de ser uno de los ANBU de Tsunade y no de los de Danzou y para aumentar un poco su suerte parece que se dirige a averiguar sobre el otro ANBU.

x x

Cuando el sol sale Katt simplemente lo ignora. Estuvo afuera unas dos horas antes y no había dormido nada, sin contar que el zorro, como era de esperarse, aún no había regresado. El que la pelirroja se quede dormida junto a él no parece incomodar a Kakashi que simplemente se reacomoda y la imita, no es algo común que sea de día y estar junto a ella estando quieta y en silencio.

Recostada y cómoda junto al cuerpo de Kakashi, luego de haber dormido casi hasta el medio día, Katt se queda en silencio, pensando un poco lo que había visto la noche anterior. No tenía nada 'incriminatorio' contra Ino, todo eran suposiciones y la coincidencia de que la rubia no hubiera estado en su casa a esas horas. Conversarlo con alguien estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, la iban a tachar de loca o exagerada. "Tengo que volver a seguir al zorro, pero en esta ocasión realmente no debo de perderlo de vista" se dice a sí misma abrazando fuertemente al jonin que sonríe al sentirla.

-Ya es algo tarde- dice rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya sé- responde ella estirándose un poco antes de rodar hacia un costado de la cama, observando el piso indecisa de si levantarse o no.

-Voy a hacer el almuerzo- anuncia Kakashi pasando a su costado, ya de pie, y saliendo del cuarto, siendo recibido por un pedido de alimentos por parte de Orion que ya había regresado.

Katt sonríe un poco, realmente disfruta estar tan tranquila con Kakashi y no ser interrumpida por alguna misión. "Claro que todo sería más perfecto sino tuviera un ANBU cerca de la casa, Orion no escapara e Ino no estuviera extraña" piensa cansadamente hasta que el sonido de un pergamino la saca de sus pensamientos.

-No- suelta un quejido al ver que el pergamino va dirigido a Kakashi -Bueno, no tiene que saber que llegó, si no va a la hora Tsunade pensará que como siempre está llegando tarde- murmura guardando el papel -Ya luego se lo doy.

-¿Llegó un pergamino?- pregunta el jonin cuando ella va con él.

-No- responde inmediatamente -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Creo que sentí uno… no importa ahora que acabemos de almorzar iré a mi casa a revisar si me ha llegado alguno- comenta despreocupadamente sirviendo el almuerzo.

-Pero Tsunade te manda con copia aquí, no tienes que ir a buscar nada.

-Igual, quizás esté ahorrando papel- responde sonriente, comiendo velozmente.

-Para ti- dice de mala gana entregándole el pergamino "No voy a hacer que camine por gusto…"

Kakashi sonríe y recibe el pergamino, luego se rasca un poco la cabeza y espera a que Katt termine para ponerse de pie -Voy a ir a ver a Tsunade-sama, no puso la hora a la que quería verme y quizás ya esté tarde. Tú deberías ir a tu tratamiento al hospital, hoy te toca.

-Sí…- responde observando como se aleja tranquilamente, al parecer aunque tiene algo de prisa no planea correr a ver a Tsunade -¿Qué será?... no quiero que se vaya por muchos días y lo peor es que ni va a venir a avisarme probablemente- dice desanimada "Al menos quiero saber a dónde va a ir y con suerte cuanto se demora" piensa poniéndose de pie y saliendo del departamento rápidamente tomando otro camino hacía donde Tsunade y de prisa para poder llegar antes.

Al igual que como hacía antes, se instaló para poder tratar de escuchar que era lo que Tsunade planeaba encargarle a Kakashi. Por suerte para ella el edificio tendía a estar relativamente vacío por lo que no era complicado evitar ser vista por alguien con la oreja pegada a una pared.

-Hokage-sama- escucha saludar a Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi?

-¿Me llamó?

-No- responde cortante.

-Pero llegó un pergamino al departamento de Katt…

-Claro, cuando no te llamo vienes más rápido- se queja la mujer -¿Tienes el pergamino?- cuestiona y segundos después vuelve a hablar -Yo no he enviado nada, quizás Shizune, usualmente se lo encargo a ella… pero no te tengo encargado nada.

-Entonces regresaré con Katt

-No, averigua quien envió esto- indica la quinta ligeramente seria -No creo que sea algo de importancia, pero aún así es mejor averiguar.

Katt espera a que Kakashi se haya retirado para salir del edificio, está intrigada por el pergamino, esas cosas de llamados extraños usualmente le ocurrían a ella y no a él. Pero el lado bueno de todo es que el jonin permanecerá en Konoha a pesar de que debe de ver quien fue el que mandó el pergamino.

Katt se encamina a su terapia al hospital, lo mejor es que actúe como si no hubiera seguido a nadie "Además Kakashi debe de andar buscando a quien hizo que se moviera" piensa mientras está cubierta con las cremas sobre su piel. La médico ninja que la atiende sonríe complacida cuando la pelirroja termina de limpiarse, al parecer ya ha terminado el tratamiento y aunque aún su piel no está perfecta es cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo termine de regenerar por su cuenta la piel.

-Entonces terminaste el tratamiento- comenta Sakura aliviada cuando Katt va a ver a Naruto.

-Sí, estoy casi como nueva- responde tocando un poco su rostro -Nunca tuve piel perfecta, pero la siento áspera aún.

-Es cuestión de tiempo- afirma la kunoichi más joven -Has tenido bastante suerte que aunque te quemaste fue algo solucionable, alguna quemadura más profunda y probablemente te hubiera quedado una marca.

-Ni digas eso- se apresura a decir -Me tosté la cara y los brazos, hubiera sido bien desagradable…

-¿Por qué Katt nee-chan ya está bien y yo no?- reclama el rubio que aunque estaba contento de verla bien se sentía un poco frustrado –Se supone que yo me regenero más de prisa…

-Te lo he repetido treinta veces, tu jutsu destrozó tu brazo a nivel celular- responde bastante seria -Por más que te regeneres o incluso te ayudemos con jutsu médico, tienes demasiado daño a un nivel muy delicado.

-No entiendo bien…

-Eso te pasa por no prestar atención en la academia, mínimo sabrías de que te estoy hablando.

-¿A nivel celular?- cuestiona Katt bastante interesada.

-Según Tsunade-sama su jutsu genera una especie de agujas de aire muy pequeñas que cortan directamente las estructuras- explica la muchacha dejando de lado a Naruto que parece seguir tratando de entender.

-¿Puede moldear la forma de su chakra a ese grado?- pregunta asombrada posando la mirada en Naruto, que en ese instante parece sentirse orgulloso.

-Moldearlo sí, tengo mis dudas que controlarlo, si lo hiciera no estaría con el brazo así.

-Sakura-chan, estas de mal humor ¿no?- cuestiona el rubio ante el último comentario.

-He tenido un día pesado- contesta exhalando fuertemente -Aunque tuve suerte que Ino se ofreció a ayudarme enviando los pergaminos de misiones, Shizune-san tenía una operación programada para hoy y tuve que cubrirla.

-¿Ino?- repite en voz baja "¿Ino estuvo mandando pergaminos?"

-¿Pasa algo Katt-nee-chan?

-No, recordé algo, eso es todo- responde sonriendo.

Cuando pasan un par de horas Katt se despide de Naruto y se dirige hacia la casa de Ino, ya son cerca de las ocho de la noche y está segura que va a encontrar a la rubia cenando o en su habitación. La casa de los Yamanaka tiene las luces encendidas, como lo había pensado estaban cenando y por suerte acabando por lo que se posa en el marco de la ventana de la rubia a esperarla.

-¡Katt!- exclama sorprendida la muchacha al ingresar a su habitación y verla.

-Ino…

-Que sorpresa… tu piel ya esta bien, me alegro.

-Tú mandaste un pergamino a Kakashi esta mañana- dice sin quitarle la mirada de encima -Sé que estuviste ayudando a Sakura con eso y sé que Tsunade no tenía ninguna misión programada para él.

-¿Pergamino?- repite con una risa nerviosa.

-Vamos Ino. Has estado actuando extraño, yo sé cuando alguien actúa extraño, lo hago todo el tiempo- puntualiza aún con la mirada sobre ella -¿Para qué sacarías a Kakashi? Sólo se me ocurre que deseabas hablar conmigo, cosa que no ocurrió o que querías hablar con él cosa que no sé si ocurrió… o querías hablar un momento a solas con él- aclara afinando la mirada "Dudo que le interese Kakashi, pero eso pone más nervioso a cualquiera"

-¿¡Con Kakashi sensei!? ¡No! Es muy viejo para mí- contesta presurosa -Digo, es joven, pero yo soy mucho más joven- añade presurosa para arreglar la interpretación de la edad.

-Ino…

-Ya es tarde y seguro que Kakashi sensei debe de estar esperándote para cenar y yo… mañana tengo que entrenar así que mejor me voy a dormir- habla rápidamente cerrando las ventanas y dejando a Katt afuera.

-La próxima vez no debo de olvidar meter la mitad del cuerpo para que no me saquen- murmura mirando el vidrio con las cortinas ya tapando la vista.

Esa noche en la madrugada, luego de haber logrado aguantarse tratar de explicarle a Kakashi quien había mandado el pergamino según ella y con eso exponerse a que se entere que lo había seguido hasta la oficina de Tsunade, espera pacientemente recostada junto al jonin a que el zorro se vuelva a mover "Quizás ya sabe, a fin de cuentas se lo encargaron" Al igual que la otra noche unos golpes en la ventana hacen que la invocación comience a moverse y en esta ocasión Katt lo sigue más de cerca.

Al llegar al punto donde el ave se aleja desorientada, nota que nuevamente le ha perdido la pista a Orion, el zorro aparenta ser flojo y manipulador todo el día, pero sabe bien hacer su trabajo de animal ninja y escabullirse a gran velocidad. Lo único que tiene para investigar es una casa desde donde, en esta ocasión, notó que el pájaro parecía salir. La construcción desde el exterior se ve bien, pero en el interior está casi vacía, probablemente estaba siendo remodelada o en proceso de venta, pero nadie la habitaba.

Luego de revisar sin encontrar nada fuera de unas plumas, nota una trampilla que parece ser la entrada al sótano. Sin muchos ánimos luego de una búsqueda poco provechosa abre la puerta y en ese instante se siente ligeramente mareada por lo que cierra los ojos.

Cuando el mareo cesa y vuelve a abrir los ojos nota que ya no está en la casa vacía sino más bien en la suya, sentada en el sillón del zorro actualmente ausente. No tiene memoria de cómo llegó de regreso, pero no ha sido hace mucho por lo que puede notar cuando revisa la hora "Eso fue…" piensa extrañada, ya antes Ino había entrado en su cuerpo, pero recordaba lo que hacía "Quizás mejoró la técnica" presume sin dejar de estar extrañada, lo que sea que ocurrió realmente la tomó por sorpresa.

x x

El día siguiente transcurre tranquilo. Katt no está muy confiada de volver donde Ino, al menos la noche anterior las cosas fueron algo más directas si realmente fue ella. Por su lado Kakashi parece curioso, pero no dice nada, la tranquilidad relativa parece agradarle.

En la tarde, cerca de las cuatro, el jonin se retira a atender algunos informes para la Hokage y Katt sale a visitar a Naruto. En le camino al hospital alguien la llama.

-Kami, que sorpresa verte- saluda al ver al chunin, un poco curiosa por el paquete que llevaba en las manos -¿Eso es un regalo?

-Sí. Voy a donde Panza, hoy es su cumpleaños, es 31 de Agosto.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama espantada -¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?

-No sé…- responde dando un paso hacía atrás -¿Quieres venir?

-Sí, aunque no le he comprado nada…

-No importa, va a ser feliz si vas- anima Kami sonriente.

-Bueno, supongo que Naruto no morirá de aburrimiento en el hospital.

-¿Y Kakashi sensei?

-Ni idea salió a hacer unos informes.

-Bueno, no importa- dice comenzando a caminar con Katt en dirección a casa de Panza.

-Panza cumple… ¿quince?- pregunta pensando un poco.

-Sí- afirma Kami bastante alegre de estar yendo con ella.

-Al menos me sé la edad… deberían de apuntarme sus cumpleaños.

-No es algo tan normal que celebremos mucho los cumpleaños en la villa- explica Kami -No te sientas tan mal, la mayoría celebra sólo con la familia y algún amigo muy cercano.

La casa de Panza es un lugar bastante sencillo de dos pisos de apariencia muy cálida. Cuando Kami toca la puerta Katt toma algo de aire, realmente no tenía problemas en 'caer' de sorpresa en la casa de alguien, pero le incomodaba el no haberse enterado que era cumpleaños de Panza antes.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años un tanto regordeta abre la puerta sonriente. La mirada de ella se desvía instantáneamente hacía Katt en especial a su llamativo color de cabello.

-Venimos a ver a Panza- interviene Kami mientras ve como a la señora que abrió la puerta se le dibuja una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

-¡Tú debes de ser Katt!- saluda animadamente casi arrastrándola dentro de la casa.

-Voy a buscar a Panza- interviene Kami.

-Está en su cuarto- indica la señora llevando a Katt hasta la sala. Ahí están un señor que parece ser el padre de Panza por el parecido y una mujer algo más joven.

Katt termina sentada en un cómodo sillón, bajo la atenta mirada de las tres personas que la acompañaban. La sala no parece estar realmente arreglada para una fiesta si es que se obvia los bocaditos que están puestos sobre la mesa. Al parecer Panza no esperaba visitas aparte de Kami.

-Mira querido- llama la mujer que abrió la puerta -Ella es Katt.

-Hola- saluda tratando de sonar alegre, aunque en realidad se encuentra algo desubicada por la efusividad de la mujer.

-Hasta que te conocemos- interviene la otra mujer sonriendo ampliamente.

-Al fin podemos agradecerte- añade el hombre visiblemente contento y extendiéndole un vaso con algo de beber.

-¿Agradecerme?- repite Katt muy confundida, preguntándose si quizás está en medio de alguna forma tradicional de recibir invitados que ella desconocía.

-Por ayudar a nuestro hijo- aclara la mujer sentándose junto a su marido luego de colocar algunos bocaditos más cerca de la invitada.

-Y al pequeño Kami también- añade la otra mujer.

-No entiendo…

-Tú ayudaste a nuestro pequeño para que se volviera ninja- explica la madre de Panza con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi hijo es un chunin- puntualiza el hombre casi como si no lo creyera.

-Siempre pensamos que Panza sería un chef.

-Sigo sin entender- repite Katt, aunque ya más cómoda con la situación.

-Mi esposa y yo estuvimos de jóvenes en la academia, al igual que mi hermana- dice mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Pero nosotras no logramos ni aprobar el examen las veces que lo dimos y mi esposo no consiguió volverse genin- añade la madre de Panza -Es algo bastante común que ocurra eso, muy pocos de los estudiantes realmente terminan siendo ninjas.

-Panza estaba muy desanimado, había conseguido graduarse, pero no logró volverse genin- narra el padre -Pero nos dijo que una mujer bonita le había dicho que preguntara si podía volver a dar la prueba e increíblemente se lo permitieron.

-Y no sólo eso, nuestro hijo consiguió volverse genin ahí- añade emocionada la mujer, recordando cuando escuchó la noticia -Creo que con Kami fue igual.

-Sí, recuerdo que los encontré tristes en el camino y se los sugerí…

-Y ahora ambos son chunins- dice el padre sujetando la mano de su esposa.

-No tienes idea lo agradecidos que estamos contigo. Panza estaba realmente deprimido al no poder ser ninja y ahora incluso hace técnicas de tierra y sabe pelear muy bien.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con los jutsus de tierra- comenta la pelirroja luego de aceptar muy contenta la comida que le estaban ofreciendo.

-Tú fuiste la razón por la que se volvió genin e incluso sé que entrenó contigo antes de dar su primer intento para el examen chunin- replica el hombre velozmente.

-Incluso el que haya conseguido un buen amigo como Kami también es por haberse hecho ninja- agrega la madre -Ese pequeño, me alegro tanto que haya mejorado, su abuela debe de estar muy orgullosa.

-¿Abuela?- pregunta Katt un tanto avergonzada por el no saber nada sobre la vida de los que habían sido sus compañeros de equipo.

-Kami vive con su abuela- explica la mujer -Sus padres eran ninjas, incluso pertenece a una familia con técnicas secretas, pero… su padre murió en el ataque del Kyuubi cuando su madre estaba embarazada, la pobre dio a luz unos meses después y murió al poco tiempo y el pequeño se crió con su abuela.

-Es un poco mayor que Panza, pero no lo parece, no sólo por el físico, siempre ha sido un niño tranquilo y callado- agrega la tía de Panza.

-Pero el también ha crecido mucho, no sólo es chunin, también sé que está llevando una investigación- añade el padre bastante contento, parece que al ser el mejor amigo de su hijo lo han casi adoptado como parte de la familia.

En ese momento Katt siente como Panza y Kami parecen bajar al primer piso. El cumpleañero parece muy sorprendido, pero a la vez inmensamente contento de tener a Katt en su casa. La celebración transcurre de forma normal, es una reunión muy familiar ya agradable.

-Bueno hijo, sólo falta que consigas novia- dice su padre entre risas.

-No sé… las kunoichis que conozco de mi edad sólo curan o hacen genjutsus y eso me aburre.

-¿Y Sachi?- cuestiona Katt.

-Ni la menciones, se nota que no la conoces tanto…- responde espantado.

-Probablemente anda entrenando en busca de la revancha- añade Kami.

-Cierto que aún no conocemos a esa pequeña ¿Cuándo la traes?- pregunta su padre.

-Con suerte nunca viene, es muy arisca.

-Y hablando de novios- interrumpe la mamá de Panza mirando a Katt -Estoy segura que una jovencita como tú debe de tener alguno.

-Yo veo un anillo- agrega rápidamente la hermana del padre de Panza, señalando el anillo de compromiso de Katt.

-Katt se va a casar con Kakashi sensei- explica Panza antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

-¿¡Hatake Kakashi!?- exclama la familia muy sorprendida.

-Había escuchado que tenía novia, pero pensé que era un rumor- comenta la tía sin salir de su asombro antes de comenzar a indagar un poco en como se conocieron.

La pequeña reunión termina temprano cuando Kami anuncia que tiene que ir a ver como está su abuela. La madre de Panza corta un par de pedazos de pastel para que Kami se lleve y le lleve a su abuela, igual que le entrega un par a Katt antes de que se vaya.

x x

-Kakashi- llama Katt al llegar a su departamento ya cerca de las diez de la noche.

-Huelo un pastel- interviene Orion acercándose a Katt.

-Deberías saludarme antes- se queja, dejando un trozo para el zorro.

-Volviste- dice Kakashi al verla entrar al la habitación donde estaba leyendo tranquilamente.

-¿Sabías que hoy era el cumpleaños de Panza?

-No, ¿estuviste con él?

-Sí, su mamá te manda pastel- responde entregándole el postre -La familia de Panza es muy agradable y su casa es muy acogedora.

-Veo que te divertiste, eso es bueno- dice sonriéndole.

-Cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos ¿nos podemos mudar a tu casa? Se ve que es bonita y acogedora si le quitas la maleza- pregunta acurrucándose a su costado con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Si quieres, pero sigo pensando que es algo grande.

-La casa en sí no lo es tanto, aunque si tiene un jardín bastante grande- señala recordando un poco el lugar -Por cierto, pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños.

-¿Si? normalmente se me olvida.

-¿No quieres celebrarlo?

-Nunca lo hago, aunque si quieres hacer algo no tengo problema.

-No lo sé, no se trata de celebrar un cumpleaños y el celebrado esté en misión o se escape a una esquina- responde riendo un poco.

x x

Amanece y Katt despierta tranquila, sin ánimos tratar de perseguir alguna de sus curiosidades pendientes como serían las salidas de Orion o Ino. La mañana transcurre tranquila hasta que el sonido de un pergamino desanima un poco a la kunoichi.

-¿Ahora qué?- se pregunta levantando el objeto, pero notando que no es el que usualmente le llegaba desde la oficina de Tsunade -Danzou…- susurra al abrirlo y ver que le estaba informando que deseaba verla, pero sin hora ni lugar especificado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Kakashi colocándose a su costado y observando el escrito.

-Creo que Danzou me quiere ver…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé… quizás debería de ir, a fin de cuentas ya me vio.

-Es mejor si no vas- dice bastante serio -Deberías de arreglar esto con Tsunade-sama.

-¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿'Dile a Danzou que me despida'?

-Quizás sirva- responde sonriendo un poco y guardando él el pergamino -Igual creo que es mejor ir con Tsunade-sama, es una orden de un superior y sólo puedes incumplirla sin generarte problemas si ella lo considera adecuado.

-Supongo…

Katt sale en compañía del jonin, al ser cerca del medio día el zorro ya había regresado de su salida nocturna y tomado posesión del sillón, pero no mostró mayor interés en acompañarla. Al estar a punto de subir las escaleras del edificio de Tsunade Katt duda un poco, si Danzou se entera podría ocasionarle problemas bastante grandes y Kakashi no iba a estar junto a ella todo el tiempo para sacarla de apuros.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta colocándose frente a ella -Danzou sabe que tú hablas con Tsunade-sama, da igual si le avisas que te citó o no.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de que le de igual- responde con una sonrisa nerviosa. Su charla es interrumpida por lo que parece ser el sonido de una explosión proveniente de una de las áreas residenciales de Konoha, para ser más precisos del área donde se encuentra el departamento de ella.

Al ver la explosión Katt se encamina a toda velocidad casi instintivamente hacía el lugar con Kakashi siguiéndola de cerca. El jonin no parecía haber tenido de primera intensión salir a ver que había ocurrido, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerla así que la siguió.

-¡Orion!- exclama al ver su edificio con un piso menos. El tercer piso donde vivía ella estaba aplastado por el piso superior. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en los escombros se detiene, probando invocarlo -Vamos… yo sé que eres rápido- murmura asustada haciendo los handseals correspondientes. Orion aparece inmediatamente en frente de su dueña, fuera de estar algo despeinado y no muy contento, la invocación se encuentra en buen estado.

-Salió a tiempo- comenta Kakashi, de pie junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestiona Katt.

-No sé, me des-invoque cuando vi el techo.

En esos momentos un par de ninjas llegan y se apresuran a revisar el edificio para sacar a las personas que hayan estado adentro. Un grupo llama la atención de Katt. Danzou acompañado con unos ochos ANBUs está en el lugar, al parecer observando lo ocurrido. El habitante del piso superior es sacado con algunos golpes, pero nada realmente grave e incluso ya estaba siendo atendido por un médico ninja que había llegado al lugar.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- se escucha gritar a Tsunade que se acerca acompañada de Ibiki.

-Creo que es bastante obvio- señala el jonin observando en dirección a Katt -Cierta kunoichi no tuvo mejor idea que tratar de probar algún jutsu nuevo.

-¡Katt!- brama la Hokage al notarla -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Yo no estaba- se apresura a responder -Estaba con Kakashi.

-Que bueno que me mudé…- murmura Ibiki observando el edificio -Cierren el área e inspeccionen todo- ordena a un grupo de ANBUs.

-Veo que ha habido un ataque- dice Danzou acercándose, provocando un escalofrío en Katt a la vez que se acerca más a Kakashi.

-No te metas en esto, ya tengo todo bajo control- indica la quinta poniéndose en frente de él.

-Sí, puedo verlo- responde observando el estado del edificio.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- se pregunta en voz baja notando que el piso de ella parecía haber explotado desde un costado "Atacaron desde afuera…" piensa al ver que uno de los lados está más dañado y los escombros no caen hacía la calle -¿Orion?

-Yo no vi nada, incluso, mejor no hables con él cerca- responde la invocación -¿Lo has notado? Danzou llegó demasiado rápido y con un grupo ya listo.

-¡Katt!- llama Tsunade -No quiero que toques nada de lo que haya quedado, luego de que veamos que ocurrió te devuelvo lo que siga en buen estado.

-Claro.

-Kakashi, mejor sácala de aquí, necesitamos calma- añade Ibiki alejándose.

Katt asiente de mala gana y comienza a alejarse con Kakashi. Cerca de ahí, preguntando a un simple transeúnte se puede ver a Ino junto con Sai "¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no se acerca?" piensa extrañada, pero sin detenerse.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunta Kakashi cuando ya se han alejado.

-No sé, no estoy de buen humor…- responde antes de posar la mirada en él -Danzou… ¿crees que haya sido él?

-No lo sé- contesta honestamente.

-Pero…- trata de indagar hasta que nota como Orion que venía siguiéndolos se dedica a mover aparatosamente sus colas "¿Qué hace?" se cuestiona mentalmente.

-Deja eso para después- escucha que pide Kakashi, que por unos instantes parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada a lo lejos, por entre las colas del zorro -¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Supongo que es una buena excusa para arreglarla y mudarnos ahí.

-¡Te juro que no volé mi departamento a propósito!- se apresura a decir al escucharlo.

-Lo sé- responde divertido.

-Pero si me gustaría ir- añade Katt abrazándolo.

-Vamos, aunque primero deberías ir a ver a Naruto. Si se entera que tu departamento explotó va a salir corriendo a buscarte.

* * *

He estado notando que ya llevan un buen tiempo impacientes por que Katt quede embarazada y poder leer como reaccionará Kakashi xD Ahora no se hagan ilusiones de necesariamente verlo extremadamente expresivo, no tengo idea si se me ocurra una situación adecuada en un momento adecuado como para que la noticia llegue cuando esté con las defensas abajo y se permita mostrarse más abierto (claro que si para el momento ya no lejano se me ocurre lo pondré) aunque claro, con Katt no es tan cerrado como es con el resto y de paso es una noticia fuerte el ser padre, así que incluso en un momento donde esté listo para cualquier cosa si va a notarse un cambio xD

Katt es curiosa y los malos hábitos demoran en curarse si es que llegan a curarse :P Al menos de todo esto consiguió mudarse sin tener que llegar a pelear demasiado. Mi queridísimo Raidou (Sí, es canon que cumpla 35 y la decodificadora si se llama Yurika xD)

Kami y Panza, ya era hora de tocar un poco de donde salieron esos dos pequeños, ya que para cuando haga mi fic de Sayuri los que vienen leyendo desde aquí merecen saber más de ellos. Danzou moviendo hilos como siempre ¿Qué tramará?

Hubiera actualizado antes, pero una pequeña invasión de hormigas faraón en mi cuarto impedía que me concentrara… se paseaban por encima de mi monitor… son bien chiquitas, como del tamaño de un punto.

Ya saben, dejen review, comenten o quéjense.


	74. Chapter 74

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 74**

Oriente

* * *

Al llegar al hospital de la villa se puede apreciar que el lugar está más activo que de costumbre. El pequeño incidente del departamento, aunque no causó ningún herido de gravedad, ha puesto en alerta a varios sectores de la villa entre ellos el usualmente apacible hospital. El cuarto de Naruto no es una excepción, el rubio al haber escuchado la explosión y sentido todo el movimiento se encuentra intranquilo y quejándose de sobremanera con Yamato.

-Naruto, ya te he dicho que sólo fue una explosión, y que no nos están atacando- explica Yamato, probablemente sin ser la primera vez que debe de aclarar las cosas.

-¡Katt-nee-chan!- exclama el rubio al verla llegar junto con su sensei -¿Qué pasó? Escuché una explosión.

-Es que hubo una explosión- puntualiza Kakashi tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde?

-En mi casa- especifica la pelirroja no muy animada.

-¿Explotó tu casa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo explotó? ¿Te atacaron?- pregunta Naruto muy preocupado e impaciente, sin darle oportunidad de responder ya que antes de hacerlo estaba hablando él nuevamente y agregando más interrogantes.

-¿Kakashi senpai?- interviene Yamato algo preocupado.

-El departamento explotó cuando estábamos fuera.

-Yo no estaba afuera- se queja Orion desde la ventana del cuarto de Naruto, al ser un zorro tan grande iba a ser complicado meterlo sin que nadie lo vea así que se quedó afuera. Para Katt y Kakashi las apariciones repentinas del zorro representaban algo ya cotidiano, pero Yamato y Naruto si son distraídos por la invocación.

-Tsunade ya está investigando, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para saber que ocurrió- comenta Katt luego de soltar un suspiro.

-¿Pero estás bien?- cuestiona Naruto mirándola aún consternado -Tu casa explotó…

-Vamos a ir a la mía- explica Kakashi.

-No te preocupes, sólo estoy algo fastidiada, pero ya se me quitará- responde sonriendo un poco, tratando de no comenzar a maldecir a Danzou en presencia de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto está más tranquilo y se aseguran que no va a salir corriendo del hospital a buscar a su hermana, Kakashi se retira junto con Katt. Yamato parece un poco aliviado de que Orion también se vaya, pero el quedarse con el rubio que aunque ya tranquilo aún está preocupado, no es de las cosas que le alegran más, sabe que va a comenzar a torturarlo con preguntas sobre cuando puede salir del hospital y sobre quién ocasionó la explosión.

Al notar que no toman la ruta hacía el departamento de él, Katt lo observa curiosa, pero sin preguntar nada. El desvío que están tomando los encamina hacia la casa Hatake, cosa que la sorprende un poco, en realidad no pensaba que iban a ir ahí directamente, sobretodo por el estado del lugar.

-¿Vamos a ir a tu casa ahora?- pregunta al ver el muro de la residencia.

-Sí, ¿no querías eso?

-Sí, pero a tu casa le hace falta una limpieza profunda… o mínimo un jardinero para que corte las plantas y se vea que ahí existe una casa.

-Hay que ver que se necesita hacer- explica abriendo la puerta con dificultad.

Orion, que los venía siguiendo tranquilamente, parece un tanto curioso por conocer el lugar, que desde afuera parece un jardín botánico en abandono donde las plantas crecieron a su antojo. Al igual que la vez pasada que Katt vio la casa, el lugar se mantiene oscurecido por la poca luz que es capaz de penetrar las capas de vegetación exterior.

Luego de entrar Orion se dirige directamente al primer sillón que encuentra en su camino y se recuesta alegremente sobre el mueble. Katt observa como Kakashi se mantiene apreciando lo poco que se puede del lugar.

-¿Seguro que quieres mudarte?

-Tú eres la que quería y supongo que si tengo mi casa no hay motivos para comprar otra.

Cuando la pelirroja iba a responderle algo un sonido fuerte y un poco de polvo que se eleva desde el suelo la distraen. El peso del zorro parece haber sido demasiado para el mueble donde se encontraba, al estar en la primera planta de la casa ha sufrido bastante con la humedad y no era muy apto para soportar mucho peso.

-Esta casa se cae a pedazos- se queja la invocación poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacía donde está la cocina.

-Orion, dudo que haya comida…

-Esta casa es una mugre…- masculla desanimado y regresando al costado de su dueña.

-Mañana hay que buscar alguien que venga a destruir la selva que tienes afuera y luego de eso ya podemos ver como arreglamos la casa- dice Katt, con la intención de abandonar el lugar pronto. Orion no se ve muy contento por la escasez de carne y lo mejor es llevarlo pronto a un lugar donde pueda comer y recostarse en un acogedor sillón y al menos por el momento el departamento de Kakashi no tiene lo necesario para satisfacer al zorro.

x x

La invocación de la pelirroja pasó una noche aceptable dormido encima del sillón en el departamento de Kakashi. A media mañana ambos ninjas salen temprano para hablar con Tsunade y conseguir un par de genins que vayan a recortar la maleza de la vieja casa Hatake.

En la oficina no ven a la rubia. Shizune se encuentra junto con Sakura arreglando papeles y supliendo a la Hokage en sus labores.

-Kakashi sensei, Katt- saluda Sakura al verlo llegar, su mirada denota algo de curiosidad por verlo ahí cuando no ha sido llamado para una misión y Tsunade no se encuentra presente.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunta Shizune en un tono serio.

-No- responde tranquilamente el jonin.

-Que bueno que fueron a ver a Naruto, le hubiera dado un ataque si se enteraba de la explosión y no sabía que estaban bien- señala Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y Tsunade?- cuestiona la pelirroja notando la obvia ausencia de la Hokage.

-Se encuentra en una reunión con el concejo… supongo que ya después verá para contactarse con ustedes respecto al incidente- contesta Shizune desviando un poco la mirada -¿Querían hablar con ella?

-No, quería ver como se hace para poner una misión- aclara Katt.

-¿Misión?- pregunta sakura un tanto extrañada.

-Necesito un grupo de genins que vaya a mi casa ha limpiar un poco- explica Kakashi tranquilamente.

-Kakashi sensei, no sea tan flojo- interviene la muchacha -Su departamento es minúsculo- añade recibiendo una risa cómplice de Shizune.

-No es para mi departamento- Responde. Al escucharlo ambas médicos se observan entre ellas extrañadas y luego vuelven a colocar la vista en el jonin -Necesito que alguien vaya a limpiar mi casa, según Katt parece que no es muy habitable.

-Una jungla cubre la casa, no puedo ni tratar de arreglarla, casi no entra luz y no tengo ganas de hacer de jardinero- añade Katt al ver que Kakashi no planeaba decir nada más.

-¿Kakashi senpai tiene una casa?- pregunta Shizune completamente extrañada antes de pedirle que le dijera la dirección para poder encargarle a un grupo que vaya. Luego de tomar los datos necesarios, que incluyeron el tipo de labor y la extensión aproximada de lo que debían de limpiar la mujer se mantiene confundida -No sabía que tenía una casa…

-Es de mi familia, pero no la estaba usando.

-Kakashi sensei, nunca nos dijo que tuviera una- le reclama un tanto resentida observándolo.

-Sólo me preguntaron donde vivía.

-En una hora creo que puedo tener un grupo encargándose, aunque no sé si acaben en un día- interrumpe Shizune revisando unos papeles y escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino antes de enviarlo con la secuencia de handseals correspondientes.

-No hay problema con eso, estaremos esperando ahí- comenta Kakashi antes de salir junto con Katt.

-Que bueno que Orion quiso quedarse en tu sillón, que dudo que tu casa vaya a gustarle hasta que tenga un refrigerador lleno de alimentos- dice la kunoichi sonriendo un poco -Debería de des-invocarlo… pero me preocupa lo que se le ocurra hacer si nadie está mirándolo y las otras invocaciones son más chicas.

x x

Con el característico andar tranquilo de Kakashi llegan a la casa con tiempo como para no tener que esperar demasiado a que llegue el grupo que Shizune mandó a llamar. Era la primera vez que había estado cuando encargaban una misión y al menos las de rango D parecían casi como si de una agencia de empleos se tratara, esos trabajos eran bastante simples a primera vista, pero un jardinero dejaría mejor el jardín, claro que los genins sólo van a quitar el excedente de plantas, no crear un jardín digno de una postal.

-No deberían tardar mucho- comenta la pelirroja sentada en el sillón que Orion había aplastado y viendo como Kakashi parecía que iba a sacar su libro para leer -Sabes, con la poca luz que hay vas a forzar mucho la vista… e incluso dudo que puedas leer mucho rato.

En ese momento el sonido de unos golpes a la puerta retumban de forma lúgubre por la casa, al parecer los matorrales que han crecido tan densamente crean un efecto acústico no muy agradable. Kakashi se encamina a la puerta sin que el sonido lo moleste y va a recibir al grupo enviado a encargarse de las plantas.

Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada Katt puede ver a un hombre de unos treinta años que alguna vez había visto por la villa, llevando a tres pequeños de la edad de Konohamaru. Los niños parecen muy impacientes por comenzar su misión, el que sea de rango D no les disgusta, más bien parecen expectantes por poder ingresar aunque sea al jardín de la casa.

-Yo me quedaré aquí observando, ustedes encárguense de sacar la maleza y no toquen los árboles por ahora- indica el jonin luego de hablar levemente con Kakashi. Cuando los niños comienzan a ingresar a la mata vegetal el jonin de cabello plateado regresa con Katt, cerrando la puerta de acceso a la casa.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?- cuestiona la pelirroja antes de decidir por ella misma -Vamos al segundo piso, que probablemente ahora que comiencen a cortar las plantas van a salir muchos bichos- añade sonriendo un poco al ver que él asiente.

Igual que antes, Kakashi no parece actuar extraño o de manera poco usual a pesar de estar en un lugar que debería de traerle recuerdos. El no saber nada de la infancia de él hace difícil que se anime a preguntar cosas, sabe que ambos de sus padres están muertos y no tiene idea de cómo preguntar cosas sin caer en algún tema incómodo.

El sonido de los genins tratando de adentrarse a través de la vegetación del patio se puede escuchar hasta dentro de la casa. Uno de los jóvenes ninjas parece haberse enredado entre las plantas y está haciendo un escándalo.

-¿Alguna de las habitaciones tiene ventana hacia el jardín?

-La de mis padres.

-Quiero ver si se les puede ver desde ahí- añade sin moverse, esperando a ver si pone alguna objeción "Ya había entrado antes, pero no quiero meterme con tanta confianza en frente de él"

Kakashi avanza por el oscuro corredor y en lugar de tomar el camino a su cuarto, dobla a la izquierda, dirigiéndose al cuarto principal. La puerta está abierta tal y como había quedado así que entra sin bajar la velocidad y luego se pone de pie en frente de la ventana.

-Creo que no se puede abrir- explica observándola un poco.

-Supongo que habrá que esperar a que saquen las plantas que están encima de la casa para poder siquiera tratar de ventilar un poco esto- agrega no muy animada, tenía ganas de ver como hacían su trabajo los genins y de paso adelantar un poco las cosas ventilando el segundo piso. Al ver que Kakashi no parece moverse del cuarto o tener intensión visible de salir, Katt se acerca hasta uno de los cuadros que vio la vez anterior y lo toma entre sus manos "No hay nada de malo en confirmar las cosas y con suerte se anima a hablar" piensa tomando algo de aire -Kakashi, ¿es tu papá no?- pregunta mostrándole el cuadro.

-Sí- responde tomando el objeto -No tiene polvo- añade antes de dirigir la mirada al cuadro de la otra mesa de noche -El otro tampoco- dice dejando en su lugar el primero --¿Estuviste acá la otra vez?

-La puerta estaba abierta- contesta ligeramente ruborizada -Y como bajaste sin contarme nada no me pude contener.

-Son cosas que ya quedaron atrás, no tiene mayor importancia que te las cuente.

-Eso lo sé, pero… ni siquiera sé como se llaman, eso ni siquiera entra en cosas de tu pasado, es mera curiosidad sana, normalmente uno sabe algo de la familia de su pareja.

-¡Serpiente!- se escucha un grito potente viniendo desde el jardín que desconcentra un poco a la pelirroja -¡Atrápala!- añade otra voz desde el exterior.

-¿Serpiente…?- murmura Katt sorprendida de que haya un animal así viviendo en un jardín.

-Según tú hay ratas, supongo que si no han reportado una plaga es gracias a que hay serpientes que se las coman- presume el jonin un tanto pensativo.

-¿Crees que les hubiera agradado?- pregunta Katt mirando en dirección a los cuadros.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo, a tus padres…

-No lo sé. Yo era muy pequeño cuando murieron, pero dudo que eso hubiera sido importante.

-¿No vas a decirme como se llamaban?- cuestiona sonriendo levemente y apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

-No serviría de nada.

-¿Y qué hacía tu mamá?- pregunta luego de soltar un suspiro cansado -No he visto en ninguna de las fotos que me mostraste la bandana de Konoha a diferencia de tu padre.

-Mi mamá no era ninja. Se dedicaba a escribir, muchos de los libros manuscritos de esta casa los hizo ella.

-¿Escribía?- repite un tanto asombrada -Eso es algo nuevo, el único que parece que está algo metido con la escritura es Jiraiya y dista de ser escritura seria.

-No hacía novelas- aclara sonriendo un poco -Se dedicó a investigar y recopilar sobre historia y los clanes de la villa.

-El libro que Obito tomó prestado…

-Mi madre lo escribió- afirma.

"Entonces… con algo de suerte…" piensa desviando un poco la mirada -Volvamos abajo- pide sonriendo un poco.

Nuevamente en el primer piso, Katt se dirige hacía el grupo de libros donde faltaba el que hablaba sobre los Uchiha. Toma uno de ellos y busca en las primeras hojas notando que a primera vista el orden y claridad con que estaba escrito hacía pasar al texto como impreso por una máquina -Hatake Kazue…- susurra al encontrar el nombre de quien lo había escrito y luego dirige la mirada a Kakashi que se encontraba detrás de ella -¿Es tu mamá?

-Era- corrige sonriendo un poco a la vez que asiente y ve como la pelirroja chasquea un poco la lengua no muy contenta con la corrección.

-Entonces…- añade dejando el libro que tenía en sus manos y buscando otro -Tu papá debe de estar por acá también- dice buscando entre las hojas del libro, que como bien le había explicado minutos antes, es simplemente historia, personajes y eventos, nada directamente relacionado con las artes ninjas. Cerca del final del libro logra dar con Kakashi, su nombre sale como el único hijo de Hatake Kazue y Sakumo Hatake -Si llegas a salir en este libro- comenta divertida señalando su nombre.

-Lo actualizaba cuando era necesario- explica mostrándole lo desgastado que se veía el lomo del libro.

-¡Mofeta!- se escucha un grito mucho más potente que el anterior, acompañado por golpes de posibles caídas y pasos a gran velocidad.

-Esos niños me están comenzando a molestar- murmura Katt, molesta por la interrupción.

-Están haciendo su trabajo- añade Kakashi cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su lugar.

-¡Me roció! ¡No veo nada!- se continúa escuchando desde afuera, pero ahora con una voz que resalta entre el barullo de otras dos voces.

-Pobre… ese olor no se le va a quitar en días…

-Es mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos que hagan las cosas.

-Sí…- responde conteniendo las ganas de insistir más en el tema de los padres -De cualquier forma mejor vamos a ver que está haciendo Orion.

El resto del día transcurre tranquilo hasta que se hace de noche, Orion había ido a recoger su juguete así que se mantenía entretenido jugando con la máscara ANBU que al parecer realmente la había vuelto de su propiedad. Pero luego de la hora de cenar decidió irse sin otra cosa que un 'me voy' y dar un salto por la ventana.

-¿Y ahora que tiene?- se pregunta Katt extrañada "Dudo que sea lo de siempre, eso lo hace más tarde y además cuando no lo puedo ver…"

-Déjalo- interviene Kakashi -No creo que puedas tratar de seguirlo.

-El zorro es rápido, pero yo también- se queja la pelirroja.

-¿Puedes alcanzarlo?

-No, tiene dos patas extras, es más rápido…- responde bajando la cabeza.

x x

En la mañana el zorro aún no ha regresado, cosa que no es sorpresa. Kakashi va a preparar el desayuno mientras Katt se alista con algo de pereza por haber tenido que levantarse. Momentos antes de dar un paso fuera de la habitación el desagradable sonido de un pergamino apareciendo hace que se detenga y gruña un poco hasta que nota de que tipo de pergamino se trata.

-Danzou…- susurra al ver el estilo de papel del mensaje. Al abrirlo encuentra sólo una palabra 'repórtate'

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiona Kakashi entrando al cuarto.

-Nada- contesta colocando rápidamente el pergamino detrás de ella.

-¿Segura?

-Tú nunca me dices que cosas recibes- da como respuesta, tratando de evadir el tema.

-Bueno, no me digas- contesta Kakashi sonriente y volteándose para salir de la habitación.

-¿Vas a seguirme…?

-Tú lo haces- recalca sonriente.

-Danzou… de nuevo- responde mostrándole el mensaje antes de estar todo el día pensando en que le va a robar el pergamino o meterla en un genjutsu para saber de que se trata -Y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de decirme a que hora.

-No creo que deba de hacerlo- responde negando un poco con la cabeza -Se asume que en cuanto puedas debes de ir.

-¿Después de que voló mi departamento realmente cree que voy a ir?

-Nadie lo puede confirmar, aunque es casi seguro que fue él. Mejor vuelve a informar esto con Tsunade-sama- sugiere tomándola por los hombros para hacer que salga del departamento.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, la Hokage se encuentra firmando una ruma de papeles que parece no tener fin ya que Shizune saca otros desde una habitación contigua. Al ver llegar a la pareja la rubia deja de escribir y los observa.

-¿Y ahora que hiciste?

-Nada- se queja Katt por el recibimiento.

-Que bueno, estoy llena de papeleo por culpa del incidente de tu departamento.

-Pero eso no es culpa mía, yo iba a venirte a decir que Danzou me mandó un pergamino y justo cuando estaba por subir acá explotó…- aclara cruzando los brazos -Y ahora me llegó otro así que toma- añade acercándose, pero deteniéndose por unos instantes y observando por la ventana, al igual que el resto, en dirección al departamento de Kakashi.

-Bueno, parece que no va a explotar nada esta vez- suspira aliviada la quinta instantes después viendo que no hay ninguna explosión y revisa el pergamino -¿Y esto? ¿A qué hora quiere verte?- Katt hace una mueca de fastidio y dirige la vista a Kakashi que parece estar rascándose la cabeza mientras sonríe un poco antes el comentario de la quinta -Bueno, no importa, no quiero que vayas así que ignóralo- indica guardando el pergamino en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Tsunade-sama…- llama Shizune un tanto tensa -¿Y si el pergamino fue el detonante de la explosión anterior?

-Bueno, revísalo- ordena la quinta entregándole el objeto a una nada contenta kunoichi, si realmente tuviera razón le estaría pasando sin mayor remordimiento una bomba.

Ambos ninjas dejan a Tsunade, Shizune y la ruma de papeles y regresan juntos a la casa de él para ver si los genins continúan trabajando, ya que dudan mucho que hayan logrado acabar en un día. Las plantas que colgaban por el muro de la casa ya no se ven y la entrada parece que ha sido despejada para mayor facilidad de acceso a la casa.

Al asomarse y pasar el muro exterior, ya se puede apreciar algo con forma de casa entre tanta planta, pero ahora que las ramas y hojas han sido quitadas, queda sacar la suciedad acumulada sobre el tejado y las paredes que se ha solidificado con el paso del tiempo. En el lugar donde debería de haber un estanque hay una especie de fosa con agua turbia y unos pequeños esqueletos de pez flotando entre el musgo.

-Están trabajando rápido- comenta Katt al ver el lugar, que aunque aún parece zona de desastre, al menos ya aparenta ser una casa.

-Es sencillo quitar las cosas cuando no hay que tener mucho cuidado- interviene el jonin líder de los genins -Aunque en serio… Kakashi senpai, no sé como hizo para descuidar tanto un lugar, los chicos encontraron un pedazo bastante grande de un tejado clavado a la mitad del jardín que ni siquiera es de la casa…

-Eso debe de haber caído por acá en el ataque del Kyuubi- presume Kakashi.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que no se limpia esto?- pregunta el jonin recién haciendo los cálculos.

-Más de veinte años- responde Katt al ver que Kakashi no decía nada.

x x

En la noche, luego de una tarde tranquila donde en vez de conseguir que Kakashi hablara sobre él y Katt terminara hablando sobre su infancia por un par de horas, la kunoichi se preocupa un poco por su zorro, en esta ocasión ya lleva más tiempo de lo usual sin dar rastros de vida. La villa se ve tranquila así que duda que esté jugando a aterrorizar locales de comida.

-Voy a salir un rato- anuncia Katt luego de meditarlo un poco.

-¿Vas a buscar a Orion?

-No, quiero preguntarle algo a Ino- responde y antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa vuelve a hablar -Y no voy a perseguirla, es una duda que tengo.

Katt sale tranquila con dirección a la casa de Ino, está bastante segura que su zorro y ella están haciendo algo y aunque no tiene ni idea de que es, prefiere ir a ver si la invocación anda con la rubia. En la casa de los Yamanaka le dicen que Ino debe de estar con Sai ya que ni ha aparecido para la cena, por lo que la pelirroja decide encaminarse a la casa del muchacho, atenta, ya que a pesar de que parece ser amigo de Naruto el haberlo visto donde Danzou le daba muy pocos puntos para que pudiera confiar en él.

-Sai- saluda Katt sonriendo -¿Está Ino?

-No, es tarde, debe de estar cenando en su casa- contesta el muchacho.

-¿No está contigo?

-No la he visto en todo el día- responde impasible, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Seguro que no está ahí? Tengo que hablar con ella.

Sai niega con la cabeza y se queda esperando si es que Katt tiene otra pregunta, pero al ver que se despide simplemente cierra la puerta. La pelirroja se queda pensando un poco, el que Ino y Orion no estén no es algo bueno "Quizás están en la mitad de algo que estuvieron preparando estos días…" presume dirigiéndose a la casa abandonada donde puede casi jurar que Ino o en el peor de los casos un Yamanaka se metió a su cuerpo y la depositó en su departamento noches atrás.

Al entrar por la puerta de la casa se detiene de golpe y retrocede. A centímetros del suelo sintió un hilo que se encontraba bastante tenso "¿Una trampa? ¿O una alarma?" piensa, pero una voz la distrae.

-Danzou-sama desea verte- indica un ANBU cayendo cerca de ella.

Katt maldice para sus adentros, se había olvidado por completo de Danzou y ahora que andaba vagando sola por tanto rato no era de extrañar que alguno de sus ANBU hiciera contacto con ella.

-La Hokage no parece querer que hable con él.

-Aún así. Estás saltando la cadena de mando, no puedes pasar de alto a tu superior inmediato e ir con la Hokage- insiste el ANBU sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Y la casa?- pregunta ella inclinando un poco la cabeza para señalarla.

-No es asunto mío o tuyo- responde secamente -Acompáñame.

Enfrentarse sin motivo real a un ANBU no es la opción más sabia, ya bastantes problemas debe de tener Tsunade como para generarle otro que termine con Danzou diciendo que ella estaba incitándola a atacar otros ANBU "Además, quien dice que hay uno solo…". Sin ver muchas opciones Katt acepta acompañar al ninja, a fin de cuentas si Danzou no la ha matado hasta ahora, duda mucho que haga algo drástico, a fin de cuentas no parece ser su estilo y de una u otra forma está segura que le es de utilidad "Mínimo me debe ver como quien le da trabajo extra a Tsunade…"

Al entrar al edificio donde la espera Danzou el ANBU que la acompañó espera afuera en la entrada, probablemente para evitar que salga corriendo del lugar. Sin necesidad de avanzar demasiado el sonido de un bastón acercándose le indica que no va a poder escaparse de tener una charla con el anciano.

-Katherine, te estabas demorando- dice como saludo al verla -Creo que Kakashi y Tsunade te distraen demasiado.

-Un poco, tuve problemas con mi departamento y no ando muy concentrada…

-Si, vi el pequeño incidente- afirma el hombre sentándose en una pequeña y sombría sala con un par de muebles de tela oscura -Ahora que has venido creo que es momento de que retomes tus actividades conmigo ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?

-Bien- contesta de inmediato -Aprendí algunas cosas nuevas.

-Me alegro, aunque presumo que Tsunade ya debe de haberte pedido una demostración.

-Algo parecido.

-Entonces si estás en condiciones de realizar misiones, no has estado sin actividad desde que llegaste.

-Pues hay un pequeño problema, creo que mi uniforme debe de estar enterrado en los escombros.

-Eso no es problema, esas cosas no podemos dejar que queden para que cualquiera se entere de tu estado como ANBU- explica el hombre entregándole una caja que tenía al costado de donde estaba sentado -La máscara también está ahí.

-¿Y qué misión tengo que hacer?- pregunta sin mayores ánimos "A ver que cosa quiere que haga…"

-Es algo relativamente sencillo, en especial para alguien con tus habilidades- responde apoyando ambas manos sobre su bastón -Necesito que destruyas un paquete.

-¿Paquete de…?

-Algo que podría resultar bastante peligroso para la villa si no es utilizado correctamente y considerando como se hacen las cosas aquí lo más probable es que termine dañando a Konoha- contesta con la mirada clavada en ella -No es nada vivo si eso te trae dudas.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En dos días será entregado por un grupo de ninjas de Taki a un grupo de Konoha, es decisión tuya cuando y como hacer el trabajo, como ya te dije eres bastante apta para esto, no se te puede sentir y eres capaz de atacar a distancia.

-¿Qué hay en el paquete?

-Eso no tiene importancia para la misión, aunque te recomendaría que estés presente para el momento de la entrega, sino te será difícil identificar tu objetivo.

-Pero eso sería atacar ninjas aliados o de la villa.

-No tienes que quedarte a pelear si no lo deseas, puedes eliminarlos a todos o simplemente al paquete y retirarte, eso depende de ti- explica mostrándole un mapa con una zona señalada -Es el punto de encuentro, recuérdalo y no olvides salir con tiempo, probablemente debas de salir mañana si deseas estar para la entrega- finaliza antes de retirarse y dejar a Katt sola "Nunca menciona nada sobre lo que hablo con Tsunade cuando habla conmigo… no entiendo a este tipo…"

Katt regresa directamente al departamento de Kakashi, ahí está el jonin recostado en la cama leyendo su libro hasta que la siente llegar. La kunoichi se cambia, deja la caja con su ropa de ANBU a un lado y va al costado de él, insegura de si debería de decirle algo y las consecuencias que pueda traer "Probablemente tengo un par de ANBUs acomodados en la ventana…"

-¿Hablaste con Ino?

-No la encontré.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo entonces?

-Fui a ver un lugar donde pensé que estaría, pero tampoco la encontré- contesta cerrando los ojos y acomodando su espalda contra el pecho de Kakashi "Voy a tener que ir y hacerlo mal o simplemente ignorar la misión…" piensa sin decir una palabra más.

Cuando amanece Katt se mantiene pensativa y más callada que de costumbre, no cree que sea buena idea decirle algo a Kakashi, pero sabe de más que si se va a hacer la misión lo más probable es que con lo extraña que está la termine siguiendo. Por otro lado el hacer la misión sin saber que cosa es exactamente lo que debe de destruir no es algo que la anime, el que Danzou considere algo peligroso debe de estar relacionado con algo beneficioso para Tsunade.

-Estás muy callada- comenta Kakashi mientras desayunan.

-¿Orion aún no ha regresado no?

-No, ¿estás preocupada por él?

-Sí, pero no es eso…- responde sin llegar a contarle nada, ya que ve como Kakashi se pone de pie cuando ella se queda callada y va a su habitación. El jonin regresa con un pergamino que parece que acaba de terminar de leer y vuelve a sentarse en frente de ella -¿Misión?

-No lo sé, tengo que ir a ver.

-No vayas…

-No puedo ignorar una orden de la Hokage- explica un tanto serio observándola.

-Al menos avísame si es que te vas a ir.

-No creo que sea algo secreto, podrías acompañarme y en caso lo sea simplemente esperas afuera de la habitación y luego te digo si me tengo que ir- sugiere sonriendo un poco.

Katt asiente un poco más animada, no es que quiera estar pegada a Kakashi para evitarse problemas con Danzou ya que duda que algún ANBU se aparezca con él ahí, pero sin saber donde está Orion o cuando volverá es suficiente para ella por el momento. En la oficina de Tsunade ven que no está la quinta sino Shizune organizando papeles.

-Kakashi senpai, que bueno que vino rápido- dice la kunoichi al verlo -Tsunade-sama se encuentra en otra reunión con el consejo y ahora también está Danzou-sama.

Al escuchar el nombre del anciano Katt se acerca un poco más a Kakashi, no tiene idea que esté tramando, pero el que la haya mandado a destruir algo la noche anterior y ahora esté en una reunión no le dejan una buena sensación. Kakashi por su lado parece algo extrañado.

-¿Para que me quiere Tsunade-sama?

-Están discutiendo algunas cosas y consideró que sería bueno que estuvieras presente… aunque la reunión ya comenzó le avisaré- explica mandando un pergamino mientras Kakashi se acomoda en un sillón en un extremo de la oficina, esperando a que lo llamen. Katt observa un poco al jonin y luego de meditarlo un poco se anima a acercarse a Shizune preguntándole si tienen una misión prevista en el lugar que Danzou le indicó.

-Sí- contesta extrañada la médico ninja -¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Creo que no guardan su información muy bien.

-Pero sólo al líder del equipo se le indicó el lugar de la misión… y tú no hablas mucho con los Aburame.

-¿Shino?

-No, su padre es el líder.

La mirada de Katt cambia un poco, ahora ya no está preocupada sino molesta. Los Aburame son uno de los tres clanes que pueden localizarla sin mayores dificultades y el anciano la mandó a sabotear una misión que tenía al padre de Shino como líder.

En ese momento entra a la habitación un ninja, posiblemente chunin, y avisa a Shizune que han encontrado un cuerpo en la salida oriente de la villa. La médico ninja parecía estar dispuesta a irse cuando se da cuenta que debía mandar a alguien más ya que tenía que mantenerse reemplazando a Tsunade.

-Ve al hospital y avísale a Haruno Sakura que lleve lo necesario para que examine el cuerpo- ordena -Están pasando muchas cosas…- murmura la médico ninja observando por la ventana de la habitación luego de que el chunin se va.

-Kakashi, ¿qué tanto se sabe que los Aburame me pueden sentir?

-Es de conocimiento para cualquiera que haya leído tu expediente- responde mirándola seriamente.

-Katt… ¿cómo sabías de la misión?- pregunta Shizune retomando el tema anterior.

-Ya te he dicho, deberían de cuidar más su información, ese paquete dudo que vaya a estar a salvo- responde mirándola y sintiendo como Kakashi está bastante atento a lo que dice.

-¿Sabes que hay dentro del paquete?- cuestiona la kunoichi tomando un pergamino.

-No, eso no lo sé.

-Voy a enviar a alguien para que apoye al grupo- dice enviando un pergamino.

A los pocos minutos se sienten unos leves golpes en la puerta y luego entra Neji. Se le ve serio como siempre hasta que ve a Katt y a Kakashi en la habitación, cosa que parece preocuparlo un poco.

-Neji, necesito que vayas y hagas de apoyo para una misión, parece que algo de información se filtró- explica Shizune entregándole un pergamino con los datos -repórtate con Aburame Shibi cuando los alcances.

-Y cuida el paquete…- añade Katt en voz más baja cuando pasa en frente de ella provocando que el muchacho acelere un poco el paso.

Cuando Neji se retira el cuarto queda en silencio. Shizune parece estar trabajando con unos informes y mapas, probablemente relacionado con la misión a la que acaba de mandar a Neji. Katt y Kakashi se mantienen juntos, pero sin hablar, ella está pensativa y algo paranoica de que algún ANBU de Danzou haya escuchado algo y él parece estar como siempre, con su apariencia despreocupada.

-Kakashi-san, la Hokage está llamándolo- avisa un ANBU que viene por un corredor, seguramente el que custodiaba la habitación donde se producía la reunión. Como ninguno de los de la habitación parece alterarse, Katt presume que es de los que trabaja para Tsunade.

-Espera aquí- dice Kakashi mirando a Katt antes de irse.

-Trata de relajarte un poco- comenta Shizune sonriendo un poco cuando se quedan solas -Se te ve bastante tensa, más de lo usual cuando te ocurre algo.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero no es tan sencillo- responde bajando la mirada.

-Tsunade-sama va a encargarse de las cosas, no te preocupes por eso- añade Shizune bastante confiada antes de seguir con sus papeles.

Cuatro horas pasan sin que Kakashi regrese o algún ninja aparezca para informar algo. Shizune parece haber mandado un par de pergaminos más antes de retomar el papeleo de todos los días.

-Shizune-san- llama Sakura entrando a la oficina con el cabello recogido en una cola y un informe en las manos. Al ver a Katt se detiene unos momentos, pero Shizune vuelve a captar su atención.

-¿Terminaste de revisar el cuerpo?

-Sí- contesta acercándose para entregarle los papeles que traía -Un grupo ANBU inspeccionó la zona y el cuerpo antes de dejarnos trasladarlo- explica bastante seria -Tomé los datos básicos antes del traslado, pero por el estado en el que se encuentra voy a necesitar más tiempo para poder tratar de identificarlo. En estos momentos deben de estar preparando todo para una inspección más profunda.

-Deja lo que estés haciendo en el hospital y encárgate de esto.

-Sí- responde antes de posar la mirada en Katt -Naruto estaba preguntando por ti.

-Cierto que no he ido a verlo… estoy algo ocupada, pero en cuanto pueda voy con él.

Luego de esto Sakura se retira de prisa al hospital y una media hora después el sonido del bastón de Danzou se siente en el corredor. Al parecer la reunión ya terminó y los que asistieron estaban saliendo. Katt automáticamente se oculta detrás de una gran ruma de papeles mientras Shizune la observa no muy segura de decirle algo.

-Que infierno- exclama la Hokage entrando de golpe a su oficina y dejando que se vea como Danzou y los dos ancianos del concejo siguen su camino -¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?

-Sí- responde entregándole algunos papeles.

-¿Y Katt?- pregunta Kakashi entrando luego de Tsunade.

-Detrás de los papeles- responde Shizune viendo como la pelirroja salía.

-Ustedes dos váyanse, tengo mucho trabajo- indica haciéndoles una seña con la mano para que salgan.

La pareja sale de la oficina de Tsunade y camina lentamente por la villa. Katt no está yendo en dirección a un lugar específico, simplemente siguiendo a Kakashi que parece caminar sin mayor rumbo también.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestiona luego de un rato.

-No lo sé, yo te estoy siguiendo.

-Yo no sé a donde vamos…- murmura mirándolo "Claro que usualmente soy yo la que anda jalándolo de un lado a otro"

-Entonces vamos a mi departamento, ya está atardeciendo y tengo hambre.

-Ahora que lo dices… yo también, no almorcé.

Ya en la casa y nuevamente sin el zorro por ningún lado, ambos cenan tranquilos. Katt ya había soltado bastante en la oficina de Tsunade a pesar de que no lo había hecho directamente y Kakashi había estado escuchando todo y sabía que ella se había demorado la noche anterior, no había que ser un genio para poder relacionar cosas.

-¿Qué hablaste con Tsunade?

-Me requerían para un tema.

-¿Hablaron de mí…?

-No.

-Oh…- articula no muy segura si le estaba mintiendo o no, lo más probable es que no había realizado la pregunta adecuada y que simplemente respondía al pie de la letra para evitar contarle.

-¿Y tú? Vas a contarme.

-¿Y si me escuchan?

-No veo a nadie y ya has soltado bastante.

Katt suelta un suspiro y luego comienza a hablar sobre la pequeña misión que Danzou le encargó -Pero teniendo al papá de Shino ahí que ni crea que voy a ir.

-¿Hubieras ido si no fuera él?

-Sí, hacía mal la misión y cualquier cosa era problema de él por mandar a alguien incapaz.

-Vamos a dormir, estoy cansado después de estar tanto rato con el concejo.

-¿No vas a decirme que hablaron no?

-Podrías preguntarle a Tsunade-sama, ella también estuvo ahí- contesta sonriente.

x x

El día siguiente transcurre tranquilo para Katt. Orion aún no aparece ni aparenta estar haciendo destrozos en la villa, Danzou no ha vuelto a mandarle otro pergamino a Katt y la limpieza del jardín de la casa de Kakashi avanza a buena velocidad.

En la noche, luego de cenar nota una mancha rojiza en la ventana de la pequeña sala del jonin. Al acercarse a ver de qué se trataba encuentra el cuerpo muerto de un pequeño pájaro, incrustado contra la pared por un kunai. La primera impresión de Katt de sentir pena por el pobre animalito se corta al recordar las visitas de Orion por parte de quien ella estaba segura era Ino.

-Kakashi, ¿tienes idea desde cuando tienes este pájaro muerto?- pregunta acercándose a la salida del departamento "Creo que si el cuerpo donde está se muere ella también se muere si no logra salir a tiempo" piensa bastante preocupada.

-No, no lo había notado- contesta extrañado, dejándose llevar por la pelirroja que lo toma de un brazo y lo jala con ella.

Sin decir mucho arrastra a Kakashi con ella en caso no encuentre a Ino en su casa y necesite buscarla en serio. Pero para alivio de Katt la joven Yamanaka si estaba en su casa y atiende a los dos ninjas.

-Katt, Kakashi sensei, que extraño verlos por acá- saluda de manera nerviosa.

-Ino…

-¡Kakashi!- exclama el padre de la rubia apareciendo e interrumpiendo a Katt -No nos vemos hace tanto, vamos a tomar algo y que las chicas hablen de sus cosas a solas.

Katt se queda en su lugar sin moverse o saber que decir viendo como Kakashi acepta sin ningún problema la invitación de Inoichi y la deja sola. Ino sonríe mucho más nerviosa ahora que no hay nadie que pueda contener a la pelirroja cuando comience a hacer preguntas.

-Ino, sé que estás haciendo algo- acusa mirándola bastante seria -Encontré un pájaro muerto y estoy segura que tú estabas adentro.

-¿Pero que cosas dices?, yo sólo he estado trabajando aquí con las flores- contesta con una risa nerviosa.

-Ino, estás extraña y para colmo estás tramando algo con mi zorro y eso nunca es bueno- continúa acusándola y desesperándose un poco al recibir el mismo tipo de respuestas que no llevan a nada -¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Yo sólo he estado trabajando con mis flores, recibí recientemente unas rosas del oriente, quizás deberías de verlas.

-No me interesan las flores.

-¿En serio? Que mal, porque realmente creo que te gustaría verlas- insiste aún nerviosa, confundiendo a Katt.

-Mínimo si me vas a evitar has como Kakashi y cambia el tema a algo similar- se queja notando que desde lo que habla hasta como se mueve Ino destila nervios.

-Es algo tarde, creo que voy a descansar, con suerte puedes ir con mi papá y Kakashi sensei- añade la rubia antes de lograr sacar a Katt de su casa.

"Ni creas que voy a largarme tan fácil" amenaza en silencio la pelirroja, alejándose antes de ocultarse y observar desde lejos si es que Ino decide hacer algún movimiento. Pasa una hora en que todo transcurre tranquilo, Ino no sale de su casa y su padre tampoco regresa, pero si tienen un visitante. Un ANBU toca la puerta de la casa de Ino y espera a que la muchacha salga. Por sus movimientos y la expresión de ella parece que el shinobi no era un visitante que estuviera esperando.

Cuando nota que Ino sigue al ANBU Katt se mantiene a una distancia prudencial tratando de ver que es lo que está ocurriendo, pero fuera de caminar no parece que estuvieran hablando y aunque lo hicieran, la distancia no le permite escuchar nada. En un momento el ninja lleva a la kunoichi a lo que parece ser una calle pequeña sin mayor movimiento y ahí se pone en frente de ella, al parecer hablándole, aunque por la máscara que lleva es difícil poder afirmarlo.

Ino se aleja del lugar sola momentos después se ve tensa y preocupada. El ANBU desaparece del lugar dejando a la kunoichi por su cuenta. Cuando Ino está en frente de su casa Katt salta en frente de ella, dispuesta a hacer que hable.

-Ino… ¿Ese ANBU?

La rubia parece más nerviosa de lo usual y retrocede un poco –Katt, todavía sigues por acá… ¿puedes creer que pensó que yo era ANBU?

-Ino, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

-Nada, aunque insisto en que deberías de ver mis rosas del oriente- responde colocándose un poco más seria -Pero si realmente no te interesan supongo que mejor regresas con Kakashi sensei- añade antes de ingresar a su casa.

-¿Rosas del oriente? ¿Qué me está tratando de decir?- susurra confundida "¿Será un código?" piensa observando en la dirección oriente y caminando por esa ruta hasta llegar a la muralla y encontrar una de las salidas secundarias de la villa "Ahora que lo pienso… el muerto que Sakura revisó estaba en esta zona"

Al salir de la villa y avanzar un poco da con el lugar donde debía de haber estado el cuerpo. La zona está con restos de vegetación quemada y armas ninjas esparcidas a la redonda, clavadas en el suelo o en los árboles que rodean el lugar. La pelirroja nota algo que llama su atención y no hace que se sienta más aliviada en absoluto, unas pequeñas hebras de cabello rojizo pertenecientes a un animal que conoce muy bien están en algunas zonas del lugar y cuando busca con más cuidado puede ver algunas de las huellas de su zorro "¿Qué diablos ha estado haciendo?" se pregunta preocupada, al parecer el zorro tuvo algo que ver con el muerto y lo peor de todo Ino parecía estar enterada "No creo que me esté ocultando las cosas a propósito… no debe de querer hablar temor a que nos escuchen" piensa maldiciéndose por recién captar lo que trataba de decirle e incluso por haber atribuido la actitud extraña de la rubia a alguna confabulación del zorro para molestarla.

Rápidamente Katt regresa para Konoha con intención de ver si podía sacarle algo más a Ino, pero en el camino se encuentra con Inoichi que va acompañado por un ANBU. El jonin no se ve nada contento por tener un enmascarado a su costado.

-Katt, creo que ya puedes volver con Kakashi. Tuve una visita inesperada y no pudimos hablar mucho- dice al verla, mandándole una mirada de pocos amigos al ANBU que lo acompaña -Ve a buscarlo, con suerte está con ánimos de salir y te saca a algún lugar.

Al ver al ANBU con Inoichi Katt desiste de ir con Ino, probablemente la rubia tenía algún enmascarado rondando su casa y no iba a haber forma de que soltara otra cosa aunque insistiera. Además, quedaba ver si Kakashi también estaba con compañía indeseable "Esos ANBU… dudo que sean de Tsunade…" Cuando regresa al departamento encuentra al jonin recostado en la cama, por la hora que es le sorprende que no esté dormido.

-Creo que sé que ha estado haciendo Orion- dice Katt recostándose a su lado.

-Que bueno, pero déjalo, no tiene mucha importancia- responde sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿A ti también te acompañó un ANBU?- pregunta apagando los ánimos por decirle lo que había encontrado sobre Orion.

-No exactamente- responde abrazándola -Mejor durmamos y deja eso para otro día.

x x

En la mañana Katt se despierta luego de una mala noche. La preocupación no la dejó dormir bien, pero a pesar de eso ahora que es de día le es imposible mantenerse en la cama y tratar de dormir. Kakashi no menciona nada con respecto a lo ocurrido el día anterior y trata de llevar las cosas, al menos por su lado, como usualmente las hace.

Luego del desayuno, Katt decide salir a revisar algo que al menos cree la tranquilizará un poco. Neji ya debería de haber regresado si es que todo fue como debía y no hubo inconvenientes en el camino. El haber sido en parte responsable de que se le asignara una misión que Danzou tenía en la vista hacía que se sintiera culpable si algo llegara a pasarle al Hyuuga.

Katt llega sola a la casa de la familia Hyuuga, Kakashi está actuando completamente normal y eso incluye el quedarse descansando en el departamento. Hanabi atiende la puerta, la pequeña ahora parece entrenar mucho en el patio principal y es la primera que siente cuando alguien llama a la puerta o se encuentra en el portal esperando a ser atendido.

-Siempre estás meditando- comenta Katt luego de entrar al dojo donde Hanabi le indicó que se encontraba su primo. Neji abre los ojos y la observa sin decir nada -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, nadie estuvo siquiera cerca de la misión- responde bastante serio.

-¿Sabes que era el paquete?

-Una medicina al parecer.

-Es extraño… se supone que me habían enviado a destruir ese paquete…

-¿Destruir?- cuestiona hasta que ve que Katt se señala el hombro derecho donde lleva el tatuaje ANBU -Presumo que como no fuiste no asignaron a nadie más.

-Es extraño…

-No tanto, por lo que me habías contado antes no suena extraño que hayan misiones de este tipo por parte de Danzou.

-No es solo eso. Orion desapareció hace unos días luego de estar saliendo por las noches quien sabe a donde y encontraron un cadáver en las afueras…

-¿Fue el zorro?

-No lo sé, pero mínimo estuvo ahí.

En ese momento Neji levanta un poco la mirada y la dirige hacía la puerta del Dojo. Ahí se encuentra de pie Hanabi.

-Te buscan.

-¿Quién?- pregunta Neji poniéndose de pie.

-Un ANBU.

Katt observa un poco preocupada al joven Hyuuga que camina fuera del dojo y va directamente a la puerta a recibir al ANBU. Katt ve un poco preocupada a Neji, probablemente sea un ninja de Danzou, así que decide escabullirse cerca de la entrada para ver de que hablan. Hanabi que parecía interesada en la visita inusual sigue a la pelirroja para enterarse que puede querer un ANBU con su primo.

-Hyuuga Neji- dice el ANBU al verlo en frente de él -Ven conmigo.

-No se me ha avisado nada relacionado con los ANBU.

-Eso no interesa, acompáñame.

-Si Tsunade-sama desea que colabore con algo me enviará un pergamino- contesta bastante serio Neji.

-No es la Hokage quien está requiriéndote.

-Yo sólo respondo a la Hokage o con quien ella me asigne de líder- finaliza Neji antes de quedarse unos segundos callado y darse media vuelta adentrándose en la casa y esperando a que el ANBU se retire.

-¿Crees que con eso va a bastar?- cuestiona Hanabi acercándose a su primo junto con Katt luego de ver como el shinobi se alejaba -No creo que simplemente vaya a reportar que no fuiste con él y no suceda nada más.

-Eso ya lo sé- responde el joven jonin -Byakugan.

* * *

¿Qué está pasando? Pues armen su mapa de ideas y traten de unir el orden de como se mueven las cosas, con algo de suerte aciertan, ya en el próximo verán que fue, por ahora están igual que Katt, así que sufran con ella :P

Algo tarde, pero espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, yo tuve una algo más movida que de costumbre (La parentela vino del extranjero y ya no fuimos poquitos xD de paso eso también me anda consumiendo algo de tiempo, pero no se quedarán por mucho)

Dejen reviews, Orion los recogerá en cuanto acabe lo que está haciendo xD


	75. Chapter 75

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 75**

Lealtades

* * *

Al activar su Byakugan, el joven Hyuuga se mantiene callado y quieto, al parecer siguiendo con su habilidad los pasos del ANBU que rechazó segundos atrás. Al verlo la menor de los Hyuuga lo imita, aunque a diferencia de su primo el movimiento en sus ojos y cabeza delata menor costumbre en el uso de sus ojos. Katt se cruza de brazos un tanto incómoda, ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna y siente como si estuvieran refregándole en la cara sus habilidades.

Sin necesidad de que transcurra mucho Hanabi chasquea la lengua un tanto fastidiada y se mueve con velocidad hacía un lado de la casa, aún con el Byakugan activo. Neji por su lado se mantiene igual de quieto e impasible.

Hanabi retorna y desactiva el Byakugan, al parecer el ANBU había salido de su rango de visión y estaba esperando a que su primo diga algo. Katt se apoya contra una pared a esperar, no quiere perturbar a Neji y está un poco confiada en que el ninja no va a salir de su rango de visión, la casa de los Hyuuga no estaba tan lejos del cuartel de Danzou y si un ANBU no trabaja para Tsunade la otra opción es el anciano. Cerca de quince minutos pasan y Neji deja de usar su Byakugan.

-¿A dónde fue?- cuestiona Hanabi un tanto impaciente.

-Una construcción, no tan lejos del edificio de la Hokage- responde tranquilamente, posando la mirada en Katt.

-Sí, debe de ser el de Danzou- afirma al escuchar la zona.

-Es bastante laberíntico, parte del lugar sale de mi rango de visión- explica el muchacho -Parece que se reportó con alguien que estaba preparándose para enviar unos pergaminos, es posible que te llamen.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Cómo se supone que me lo quite de encima? Hago mal las cosas o paso de ellas y me sigue llamando…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- interviene la Hyuuga más joven sin ocultar cierto grado de emoción.

-Nada- responde su primo provocando un leve bufido por parte de la menor que comienza a alejarse hacía el interior de la casa.

-Parecía emocionada- comenta Katt.

-Está frustrada con no poder graduarse. Estás cosas la sacan de la rutina y acercan un poco más al mundo ninja- contesta Neji negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿No la dejan graduarse?

-Tiene diez y aunque está al nivel de habilidad en que deberían dejar que se graduara hay ciertas normas que se impusieron a raíz de algunos incidentes con shinobis que se graduaban muy jóvenes. A menos que sean tiempos de guerra no hay forma de volverse genin antes de los doce.

-Le faltan dos años más, pobre.

-Es mejor así, carece de ciertos rasgos más importantes que habilidad pura- añade cerrando los ojos.

-Cambiando de tema, me dijiste que el paquete era una medicina ¿no?

-Eso creo, no hice preguntas, pero como lo mencionaste vi que era con mi Byakugan ¿tienes idea por qué te enviaron por eso?

-No, pero unos días atrás hubo un incidente con una medicina.

-Sí, escuche que murió un ANBU y que estabas involucrada en eso de alguna manera- contesta bastante serio.

-Etopósido… eso fue lo que se llevaron esa vez, un ANBU o alguien disfrazado de uno.

Neji niega con la cabeza -No sé que haya sido, aunque si fue un ANBU quien lo robó y ahora te mandaron a destruirlo hay posibilidad de que esté relacionado.

-Yo voy yendo a ver si tengo que ignorar otro pergamino- anuncia Katt no muy animada -Deberías vigilar un poco a tu prima.

-No va a ir a ningún lado- responde Neji encaminándose al dojo.

Al llegar al departamento de Kakashi, ve que el jonin no está, pero si hay un pergamino enviado por Danzou tal como Neji dijo que podía pasar. El papel es otro llamado para que se reporte, sin fecha, hora ni lugar señalado.

Katt decide ignorar completamente el pergamino y esperar tranquila, ligeramente segura dentro del departamento. Ya cuando Kakashi llegue probablemente le cuente que Danzou insiste en que vaya a verlo. Además de no querer ganarse otra misión, el haber pasado por alto la anterior y para colmo haber hablado con Shizune sobre el tema hacen que no quiera siquiera acercarse al líder de la Raíz.

x x

Luego de ignorar el llamado de Danzou Katt tuvo un día tranquilo, al igual que el siguiente. El zorro no daba rastros de vida, pero lo más probable es que estuviera a punto de hacer algo grande. La casa Hatake continúa en su proceso de ser liberada de la jungla que estaba aprisionándola y Kakashi parece estar casi libre de lo que son responsabilidades, solo el día del pergamino tuvo que ir a entregar unos papeles y luego de eso se mantuvo con Katt.

Pero cuando ya estaba más tranquila el desagradable sonido de un pergamino la despierta en la mañana. Danzou parece bastante insistente, han pasado cerca de cuarenta y ocho horas desde el pergamino anterior y ha vuelto a mandar otro.

Al abrir el papel Katt se da con la sorpresa que en esta ocasión tiene más palabras escritas y que no estaba llamándola 'Sus servicios ya no serán requeridos nuevamente'

-¿Otro más?- cuestiona Kakashi colocándose junto a ella y observando el pergamino.

-¿Me acaban de despedir?- pregunta sin dejar de mirar el papel.

-Parece- responde Kakashi un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Puede hacerlo?

-No es algo usual… normalmente los ANBU mueren o se retiran por iniciativa propia- contesta rascándose la nuca -Aunque al menos ya te libraste de esto.

-¿Tú crees?- interroga mirando el suelo -Que me haya despedido no creo que vaya a hacer que deje de moverse, incluso las cosas se pueden poner peor.

-No va a dejar de moverse, eso es cierto, pero ahora es posible que estés menos involucrada.

-Lo de Danzou me ha estado molestando estos días, pero me tiene más preocupada Orion, sigue sin aparecer y con lo del muerto…

-Ya aparecerá- asegura Kakashi -¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?

-Vamos a ver a Naruto, no lo veo desde la explosión del departamento.

El hospital de Konoha se notaba con un ambiente un poco diferente de lo usual. Los corredores estaban tranquilos como usualmente se veían, pero las enfermeras en la recepción se encontraban con una mirada curiosa y hablando en voz baja entre ellas. Luego de presumir que debía haber llegado antes algún ninja herido de alguna misión y por eso es que se encontraban así, Kakashi convence a Katt de ignorar a las mujeres e ir a ver a su hermano directamente.

Pero la puerta del cuarto de Naruto muestra lo que posiblemente haya sido la razón de los comentarios y cruces de miradas que se notaban en el hospital. De pie a los lados de la puerta se encuentran dos ANBUs quietos y con la mirada al frente.

Kakashi parece extrañarse bastante, pero sigue avanzando junto con Katt hasta llegar a la habitación e ingresar. Ninguno de los ANBU apostados los detiene, al parecer no están ahí como vigilantes del cuarto, cosa que llama más la atención de Katt.

En la habitación se encuentra un confundido Naruto recostado en su cama, escuchando a alguien que Katt no deseaba ver jamás en esa habitación: Danzou. Yamato se ve tenso, al parecer no deseaba al hombre ahí, pero no tenía razones ni poder como para hacer que se fuera de la habitación. El líder de la raíz observa tranquilo a los recién llegados volteando un poco.

-Hablaremos en otra ocasión- anuncia impasible -Es una verdadera lástima que un ninja con sus capacidades esté aún recluido en el hospital, Sr. Uzumaki- se despide encaminándose a la puerta y pasando en frente de Kakashi y Katt -Sr. Hatake, Srta. Namikaze- añade antes de salir, provocando que los aludidos tensen cada músculo de su cuello a la mención del apellido del cuarto y volteen a ver a Naruto, quien por suerte parece haber pasado por completo el apellido con el que nombró a Katt.

-¿Quién era ese?- cuestiona el rubio momentos después de que la puerta se cierra.

-Danzou- responde Katt tomando algo de aire -Te dije que se podía poner peor- susurra volteando el rostro hacía Kakashi.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Kakashi dirigiéndose a Yamato.

-No mucho por suerte, acababa de llegar- responde -Simplemente vino y anunció que quería hablar con Naruto.

-¿Quién es Danzou?- insiste Naruto al sentirse igual de perdido a pesar de saber el nombre.

-El líder de una sección de los ANBU, es el jefe de Sai- contesta Yamato provocando que Naruto se enfade.

-¿¡Ese fue el que ordenó que matara a Sasuke!?- cuestiona casi gritando y de no ser por Yamato que lo contuvo en la cama se habría puesto de pie.

-Cálmate- interviene Kakashi -No sirve de nada que vayas a gritarle, incluso podrías perjudicar a Sai si sueltas que sabes de su misión.

Naruto parece calmarse un poco con lo último y desvía la mirada hacía la ventana -Que ni vuelva a venir…- masculla fastidiado.

-Voy a hablar con Tsunade-sama para que esté al tanto de esto- interviene Yamato -¿Ustedes van a quedarse?

-Sí- contesta Katt luego de ver que Kakashi no parecía tener intensión de irse.

Naruto se queda en silencio por unos minutos, pero no dura mucho ya que mientras Katt comienza a hablar el muchacho distrae su atención hacía su hermana. El tema que regresa al rubio a su estado de todos los días es cuando Katt menciona que estaban arreglando la casa de Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi sensei tenía una casa?

-Ya pareces Sakura- responde Katt sonriente.

-Es que nunca dijo nada y como ni vive ahí…

-No es habitable, créeme.

-¿Y cuándo la terminan de arreglar?

-No lo sé, por ahora andan quitando la maleza que la cubre.

-¿Maleza?- repite Naruto como si estuviera pensando -¿Es el muro sucio que está en la zona residencial de donde sobresale un montón de plantas y hay ratas, serpientes y esas cosas?

-¿La conoces?

-Muchos niños de la academia trataban de entrar para jugar, pero el lugar no parecía que tuviera una casa… aunque ya se me hacía extraño que hubiera un parque descuidado ahí. ¿Cuándo puedo verla?

-Supongo que cuando acaben de sacar las plantas podrías verla, así de paso sales del hospital, aunque el lugar no es muy limpio- responde Katt luego de ver que a Kakashi parecía darle igual que Naruto viera o no su casa.

Unas dos horas después llega Sakura a ver a su amigo. La kunoichi se une a Naruto para volver a expresar sus quejas contra su sensei por jamás haber dicho nada sobre la casa.

-Sakura, ¿acabaste de revisar el cuerpo que encontraron?- pregunta Katt cuando la conversación comienza a tranquilizarse y volverse más monótona.

-Sí- afirma dejando salir un suspiro -Aún no sabemos quien es, pero el cuerpo realmente quedó en pésimo estado. Estaba completamente quemado y con muchas heridas en el cuerpo, pareciera que un animal lo hubiera atacado antes de que lo quemaran.

-¿Y no saben que cosa o quien lo atacó?- cuestiona no muy animada al enterarse el tipo de heridas.

-No, no concuerda con nada de lo que tenemos en la zona- responde cerrando los ojos -Pero sea lo que sea, es algo bastante peligroso.

-¿Qué cosa?- interrumpe Naruto observando a Sakura -¿Hay algo suelto afuera de Konoha?

-Sakura- llama Kakashi antes que la médico ninja le respondiera algo a su amigo -Nosotros tenemos que irnos, ¿vas a quedarte?

-Sí, tengo un par de horas libres ahora que acabé con el cuerpo.

x x

-¿Crees que sea Orion?- cuestiona Katt cuando salen del hospital.

-Es bastante posible.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta al darse cuenta que Kakashi estaba caminando en una dirección determinada y no simplemente avanzando sin rumbo fijo.

-Donde Tsunade-sama, es mejor que le informes sobre el último pergamino de Danzou.

-Te dije que ese hombre no iba a dejarme tranquila, si Naruto no fuera tan despistado…

-Lo sé.

La oficina de la quinta se ve bastante tranquila, cosa que no es lo usual cuando ella está adentro. Tsunade se encuentra junto con Shizune revisando documentos en calma.

-Yamato ya me informó- comienza a hablar Tsunade.

-Es por otra cosa más relacionada a Danzou- aclara Kakashi mirando a Katt.

-Creo que Danzou me despidió en la mañana- dice sin muchos ánimos, no es que estuviera triste, pero el que la despidieran no le hacía mucha gracia.

-¿Te despidió?- repite sin creerlo la quinta hasta que lee el pergamino -Pues si, te despidió.

-¿Puede hacer eso?- cuestiona Shizune bastante sorprendida.

-No lo sé, pero no planeo ponerle ningún pero a esta decisión, es lo mejor… obviando que ahora parece estar con los ojos encima de Naruto.

-Me había enviado otro dos días antes pidiendo que me reporte, como lo ignoré creo que decidió prescindir de mi.

-Es probable que sea lo mejor, pero ahora debes de tener más cuidado con él, ya no estás bajo su ala, por ponerlo de alguna manera, y si te metes en sus cosas no creo que sea muy condescendiente.

Al dejar a Tsunade Katt observa a Kakashi. El jonin se ve un tanto aliviado, al parecer el que la hayan sacado de los ANBU es una noticia bastante buena para él.

Caminando un poco, con la intensión de ir a ver en que iban los genins que andaban trabajando en la casa de Kakashi, Katt decide cambiar de dirección, ahora es ella la que necesita ver algo para tratar de encontrar alguna pista y sentirse más tranquila con el tema de Orion. El jonin la sigue sin preguntar nada hasta que ve la puerta oriente de la villa.

-¿Planeas ir a algún lado?- cuestiona él luego de dar unos pasos fuera de la villa.

-Aquí cerca, quiero ver de nuevo el lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo que Sakura revisó- explica encaminándose a la zona.

El lugar se encuentra casi igual que la vez anterior, pero hay algo que siente está distinto. Al no haber estado realmente tomando notas u observando con demasiada atención el sitio le es imposible percatarse que es lo que está diferente. Las huellas en el suelo, los rastros que hacen que sospeche que fue su zorro, las armas, todo está ahí, pero a la vez sabe que hay algo que ha cambiado. Kakashi es incapaz de decirle que es ya que no había estado ahí antes, aunque le asegura que la zona sigue igual a como usualmente era.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, maldecir un poco, exigirle a Kakashi que encontrara a su zorro y luego regresar derrotada a Konoha, siente una explosión viniendo de fuera de la villa, no tan lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Casi por instinto Katt se apresura a ir en esa dirección, con Kakashi que la sigue, al parecer él no planeaba lanzarse así de primera intensión, pero con Katt que ya estaba corriendo decidió seguirla.

En frente de la pelirroja caen dos ANBUs que por la pose de pocos amigos y el silencio absoluto a pesar de que los está observando, presume que son de Danzou. Kakashi se coloca detrás de ella y los mira por unos instantes.

-No pueden entrar a esta área- indica uno de los ninjas.

-Acabamos de tener una baja vengan a…- interrumpe un tercer ANBU, este se ve bastante cansado, pero se detiene al ver que sus compañeros no estaban solos.

-Voy yo- dice uno de los dos que cortaron el paso desapareciendo junto con el que llegó.

-Si es algo tan cerca de Konoha y están teniendo problemas no hay motivo para que no nos dejen ayudar- explica Kakashi bastante serio.

-Esto es asunto de los ANBU, retírense- ordena el ninja antes de saltar por unas ramas desapareciendo de la vista.

-¿Crees que sea Orion?- pregunta en voz baja.

-Es lo más seguro- afirma sin elevar la voz -Orion no es exactamente una invocación de combate, yo soy mucho más ofensiva, pero… tiene lo suficiente como para matar a alguien si lo agarra desprevenido o cansado y capturar a Orion es una labor bastante difícil… por no decir que dudo que alguien que no lo haya estudiado pueda atraparlo a menos que sea como Guy; rápido y fuerte a la vez.

-Son varios los que lo siguen… aunque es cierto que es hábil ya deberían de haberlo atrapado luego de tantos días.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo quieren muerto.

Katt chasquea la lengua y dirige la mirada hacía donde ocurrió la explosión. Casi instantáneamente usa un henge y se transforma en un mapache baje unos movimientos negativos de la cabeza de Kakashi.

Sin dejar que avance mucho en su nueva y peluda forma, unos shurikens caen en frente de ella e instantáneamente el ANBU que había quedado reaparece colocándose a centímetros de donde se encontraba. Casi por reflejo quita el jutsu y ataca al ANBU que se cubre de la patada que cayó sobre él antes de hacer sonar una especie de cuerno.

"¿Y eso?" se pregunta al ver como por una pequeña ranura en la boca de la máscara el ninja sopló la punto del objeto produciendo un ruido grave y fuerte.

Kakashi se coloca detrás de Katt sin atacar al ANBU y la sostiene por el hombro para que se mantenga quieta. A los pocos segundos en el lugar caen seis ANBUs más, uno de ellos resalta sobre el resto por una máscara bastante más llamativa que parece representar un tigre. Todos sin excepción se ven cansados, aunque ninguno da señales de alguna herida profunda o quemadura de gravedad.

-Acompáñenos a Konoha- ordena el de la máscara de tigre que parece ser el líder de la operación.

Al ingresar a la villa los nueve ninjas llaman la atención de quienes los ven. El grupo estaba más cerca de la entrada principal por lo que al entrar por ahí provocan que Kotetsu e Izumo sonrían nerviosos y a los segundos uno de ellos desaparezca de su puesto.

Cerca de un parque, ya cerca del edificio de Danzou, Katt puede ver como el anciano se acerca escoltado por cuatro ANBUs más, cosa que hacen que se ponga más nerviosa aún. Kakashi avanza al parecer tranquilo y simplemente voltea el rostro en una dirección.

-¡Danzou!- exclama Tsunade quien venía acompañada de Ibiki e Izumo.

Al ver a la Hokage Katt pasa por entre los ANBU que se acaban de detener y se refugia detrás de la rubia, con Kakashi que la sigue igual de tranquilo que siempre, bastante seguro de que no va a ocurrir un combate en ese lugar. El líder de la raíz se detiene mientras el de la máscara de tigre le susurra algo en el oído.

-Kakashi, ¿qué ocurrió? Primero veo una humareda fuera de la villa y ahora esto…

-Estábamos revisando algo fuera de Konoha cuando ocurrió una explosión fuimos a ver y nos cortaron el paso, luego de eso casi ocurre un enfrentamiento- explica observando a Katt al mencionar 'enfrentamiento'

-Tsunade- llama Danzou -Espero que estés satisfecha, tus ninjas están interfiriendo en algo muy importante y la misión fracasó por su culpa.

-Yo no estaba enterada de nada Danzou, y si ellos consideraron adecuado acercarse confío en sus decisiones.

-El concejo se enterará de esto.

-El concejo no puede culpar a nadie por la falta de un aviso para mantener al resto de ninjas fuera del área- interviene Ibiki dando un paso al frente y colocándose junto a Tsunade -Tu operación estaba realizándose demasiado cerca de la villa, debiste de avisar, sé que usualmente ignoras por completo quien es que da las órdenes aquí, pero con algo tan cercano debiste prever que podían involucrarse más shinobis.

Danzou observa a Ibiki serio y sin decir una palabra antes de retirarse con su escolta. El ninja de la máscara de tigre da unas órdenes provocando que dos ANBU se encaminen hacía la salida de la villa y el resto junto con él se retiran con Danzou. Katt observa las cosas y retrocede lentamente hasta que se aleja lo más rápido que puede en dirección a donde ocurrió la explosión "Zorro estúpido…"

-¿Katt?- puede escuchar un grito de la Hokage -Ven acá Kakashi, tú vas a explicarme mejor esto entonces- llega aún a escuchar antes de estar demasiado lejos.

Al salir logra divisar a los dos hombres de Danzou, pero también a otro grupo de ANBUs que viene desde un costado "¿De Tsunade…?" piensa al ver como parecen estar siguiendo también a los mismos ninjas que ella. Al avanzar un poco se da cuenta que los ANBU que estaba siguiendo toman un camino diferente que no lleva hacía la explosión, al ver que los otros ANBU se mantienen siguiéndolos los imita y ve como llegan a la base de un árbol y comienzan a escarbar "¿Qué hacen?" se pregunta luego de casi diez minutos.

Los shinobi que venía siguiendo se mantienen en la extraña labor de continuar escarbando, pero los otros hacen unas señas para retirarse. Al ver a donde se dirigían nota que otro ANBU parecía haber llamado su atención y estaba esperándolos. Al ver como el resto abandona el lugar Katt duda un poco entre quedarse o seguir a los otros ANBU que parecen dirigirse en dirección a donde fue la explosión. Luego de unos instantes la pelirroja decide ir a lugar de la explosión, ahí puede ver como un grupo de ANBUs parece estar inspeccionando la zona.

-Llegaron antes y limpiaron el lugar- logra escuchar que dice uno de los cinco ninjas que puede ver dirigiéndose al que parece el líder del escuadrón.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí, hay que informa esto de prisa.

-¿Qué estaban siguiendo?

-Lo más probable es que al zorro.

-¿Lo atraparon?

-Lo dudo mucho, esa invocación es difícil de capturar y por el estado en que se encontraban lo más seguro es que se escapó.

-¿Deberíamos buscarlo?

-No, los hombres de Danzou siguen en la zona, lo mejor es que regresemos, aunque a este paso dudo que se demoren demasiado en capturarlo.

Katt espera oculta a que los ANBU se retiren. Se queda unos instantes en el área pensando en el destino de su pobre zorro, sin entender por qué lo estaban siguiendo de esa manera tan insistente e incluso arriesgando vidas para capturarlo "Es mejor que no me quede aquí por ahora" piensa tomando algo de aire antes de retornar a Konoha para encontrar a Kakashi y hablar con él.

Fuera de la oficina de la quinta espera a que salga el jonin. Al verla Kakashi sonríe un poco y cierra la puerta detrás de él, sólo dejando que se viera por unos instantes al ANBU que había estado en el lugar de la explosión reportándose con la Hokage e Ibiki.

-Vamos a descansar, ha sido un día agitado y ni hemos tenido que ir de misión.

-Pero…

-Deja que los ANBU se encarguen, nosotros tenemos otras cosas de que estar pendientes.

-¿Sigo con uno?

-No lo he visto, pero puedo asegurarte que sí nos están siguiendo- responde antes de dirigirse a su departamento, lo mejor era mantenerse tranquilos por lo que restaba del día.

x x

Al día siguiente sale temprano en la mañana para cerciorarse de un detalle del cual puede encargarse sin provocar un conflicto y que aunque es algo pequeño el ver si todo está bien le puede dar un poco de alivio. Ya que realmente parece que ella no va a meterse en ningún problema Kakashi se queda arreglando su departamento antes de que comenzara a encaminarse al estado de su casa.

Katt va a visitar a Neji, simplemente para asegurarse que la emoción de su prima con el tema de los ANBU no haya acabado con Hanabi dando sus mismos pasos a meterse en problemas. El joven Hyuuga le dice que su prima aunque ha estado usando mucho su Byakugan no ha cometido ninguna cosa por la que él estuviera criticando sus acciones, así que por ese lado no debe de preocuparse.

-Hubo otro movimiento grande de ANBUs- dice Neji mirándola.

-Creo que Orion se comió a otro ANBU de Danzou- responde antes de contarle de forma corta lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Atraes muchos problemas o hay algo que no te has dado cuenta que lo está ocasionando.

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que ya no soy ANBU, el anciano me mandó un mensaje despidiéndome.

-¿Te despidieron?- pregunta sorprendido quitando por unos instantes la cara pasiva que casi siempre lo acompaña -Jamás había escuchado eso, debes de ser la primera que despiden.

-No necesariamente- se defiende un tanto ofendida.

-Los ANBU son ninja elite, no los despiden- concluye el joven bastante serio resaltando el 'elite' y el 'no'.

-¿Entonces que andas haciendo desobedeciéndolos? ¿No es arriesgado?

-Puedo con un ANBU- asegura con cierto aire de superioridad -No es sólo poder lo que hace elite a un ninja, no son el grupo necesariamente más fuerte, simplemente están hechos para ese trabajo, es probable que si te ponen frente a uno incluso tú puedas ganarle, estás muy centrada en el ataque y si es simplemente pelear estás a la altura de la mayoría de los que son ANBU.

-¿Estás tratando de insinuar que sólo sé pelear y no pensar?- cuestiona molesta recibiendo un largo silencio como respuesta antes de que el muchacho anunciara que iba a seguir meditando.

x x

En la noche, luego de estar bastante tranquila con Kakashi durante el día, Katt se recuesta en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza que estaban siguiendo a su zorro y que no podía hacer nada sin que la siguieran. Kakashi se coloca a su costado y acaricia ligeramente su rostro.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Me preocupa Orion, puede cuidarse… pero todo tiene un límite.

-No es muy tarde- comenta cambiando de tema y colocando un dedo sobre la boca de ella haciéndole una señal para que no hable -Podemos salir a comer- añade provocando que Katt lo observe extrañada y viendo como el jonin hace un kagebunshin que se transforma en ella -Que no te sigan- susurra antes de salir con el clon.

Cerca de una hora después Katt sale del edificio con mucho cuidado, al parecer nadie la está siguiendo, en esta ocasión Kakashi realmente le quitó de encima a los ANBU. Pero encontrar a Orion implica mucha habilidad de rastreo y aunque ella sabe rastrear bien una cosa es un animal y otra muy diferente es seguir algo que puede dar grandes saltos o pegarse a los troncos de los árboles. Pedirle ayuda a Neji no es posible, es probable que al muchacho lo tengan vigilado e Ino que es alguien que parece saber cosas debe estar en la misma condición de Neji.

-Solo me queda pedirle ayuda a Kiba… no quería meter a nadie más, pero sola no voy a encontrar a Orion y una buena nariz es mejor que el Byakugan para esto- murmura dirigiéndose a la casa de los Inuzuka.

Tocar la puerta a esa hora no le parecía muy adecuado, las luces ya estaban apagadas y además no estaba haciendo una visita, iba a sacar a Kiba para que se metiera en un problema. Con cuidado se asoma por las ventanas del segundo piso, suerte para ella que esa familia no parece quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde ya que la primera persona que vio fue a Tsume dormida con Kuromaru descansando a sus pies. Al encontrar el cuarto de Kiba ingresa con cuidado, pero a pesar de eso parece que despierta a Akamaru que la observa extrañado y estirándose un poco, hasta el momento nadie la había sentido, pero ahora que se movió dentro de la habitación no pudo evitar despertar al gran can blanco.

-Kiba- susurra la pelirroja colocándose junto a él y cubriéndole la boca para que no vaya a despertar a nadie más. El muchacho abre los ojos y la observa con una mirada somnolienta mascullando algo que parecía ser el nombre de ella, pero que por la mano sobre su boca no se pudo escuchar -No vayas a hablar en voz alta- añade quitando su mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Orion.

-¿Ahora?- pregunta a la mitad de un bostezo -Acabo de acostarme…

-No vendría a molestarte a estas horas sino fuera serio.

-¿Qué le pasó?- cuestiona el muchacho un tanto más atento aunque aún con la mirada cansada.

-Están tratando de atraparlo un grupo de ANBUs que no trabaja para Tsunade, no tengo idea por qué, pero ya lleva varios días así.

-¿ANBUs? ¿Ibiki busca a tu zorro?

-Ibiki no- corrige luego de unos segundos -Estos dudo que hagan caso a Tsunade aunque les ordene algo en su cara.

-Bueno- responde el muchacho estirándose un poco -Deja que me aliste- añade saliendo del cuarto con algo de ropa. Kiba regresa cambiado y con la cara lavada ya casi completamente despierto -Akamaru, quédate por acá.

-¿No lo llevas?

-Es muy grande y si quieres seguir ANBUs es mejor que no seamos muy llamativos- responde, señalando el cabello de Katt para que solucione el problema de la cabellera roja. Luego de que Katt se ha sujetado y trenzado el cabello el muchacho sale con ella -Necesito el olor de Orion, hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Vamos fuera de Konoha, hay un lugar donde estuvo hace poco- indica guiando al Inuzuka a el lugar donde se encontró el cuerpo quemado.

Cuando Kiba ha logrado captar el olor de Orion, comienza a avanzar de prisa, alejándose un poco más de la villa y no simplemente rodeándola. Hacía un costado de la ruta que está tomando el Inuzuka, se puede escuchar los choques de armas, parece que se está llevando acabo un combate.

-¿Y eso?

-Muchos olores- responde el muchacho -Mejor no nos acerquemos, ahí no está Orion y considerando la zona y lo que me has dicho lo más probable es que sea algo entre ANBUs.

Luego de alejarse del sonido Kiba la detiene varias veces indicándole que se oculte mientras pasa algún ANBU solitario. Cerca de unas formaciones rocosas el Inuzuka señala una cueva que se encuentra custodiada por cuatro ANBUs.

-Ahí- señala bastante serio.

-¿En la cueva?

-Sí…

-Cuatro ANBUs…

-No estarás pensando en atacarlos… ¿o sí?

-No lo sé, ese zorro ya debería haber captado mi olor, pero si sigue ahí… Yo podría invocarlo en cuanto se des-invoque.

-Quizás está con alguien más, hay tantos olores en la zona que no te lo podría negar.

-Si se fueran podría entrar a ver- comenta observando al muchacho -¿Eres rápido?

-¿Quieres que me los lleve?

-Sí, pero no pelees con ellos.

Kiba bosteza, se estira un poco, y se aleja de Katt, oculto entre el follaje que rodea la zona rocosa, luego sin previo aviso una ráfaga de shurikens vuela en dirección a los ANBUs quienes logran esquivarlos sin mas que algún rasguño. Katt puede sentir a Kiba alejarse a toda velocidad y ver como uno de los ANBU detiene a dos de sus compañeros que pretendían ir a perseguir al atacante. La pelirroja maldice internamente viendo como los ninjas se quedan en la cueva y Kiba se desaparece a lo lejos "Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí…"

Sin saber muy bien que hacer Katt dirige la vista nuevamente a la cueva, pero la imagen de un grupo de cinco personas llegando desde un costado captan su atención. El líder parece ser que es Danzou cosa que la aterra ahora que sabe que su zorro se encuentra en la cueva y por algún motivo no está saliendo. Antes de poder siquiera pensar una silueta sale lentamente de las sombras de la cueva, alguien vestido con la túnica de Akatsuki con el rostro cubierto con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral "Tobi... ¡Madara!" piensa cubriéndose la boca y ocultándose mejor, tratando de contener algún movimiento involuntario del cuerpo a causa del nerviosismo "Genial… el zorro, el Uchiha y el anciano están reunidos en el mismo sitio… nada bueno va a salir de esto"

-Ya llegaron- dice con un tono alegre el Akatsuki -Pensé que no vendrían.

-¿Tienes al zorro?

-Sí, en la cueva- responde señalando el interior del lugar.

-¿Y la información?

-También- añade mostrando un pequeño sobre.

-Como quedamos en nuestro acuerdo…- dice Danzou extendiendo su mano para que uno de sus ANBU escolta le entregue un viejo pergamino amarillento -Los lugares donde se encuentran los portales de invocación- explica mostrando el papel y luego con calma retira de sus ropas una especie de porta planos del tamaño de un pergamino -Esto es mucho más valioso…

-Eso me dijeron- responde intercambiando el sobre por los dos objetos que Danzou llevó -Si requieren de algo más ya saben como comunicarse- añade Tobi poniéndose de pie.

-¿El zorro?- cuestiona Danzou.

-En la cueva, todo suyo- contesta despidiéndose con la mano y desapareciendo en el lugar de una manera extraña, como si su cuerpo se borrara en el aire.

-Ustedes cuatro traigan al zorro, nosotros nos retiramos, los ANBU de Tsunade están demasiado desperdigados por el área, no debemos quedarnos aquí por mucho- indica el anciano retirándose con su escolta y dejando a los ANBU iniciales intercambiando miradas entre ellos antes de observar no muy seguros la cueva.

Katt está al extremo de un ataque de nervios luego de ver a Madara haciendo tratos con Danzou. Aunque el anciano no conociera la identidad real de Tobi, duda mucho que la túnica no fuera suficiente razón como para no hacer tratos con él. Un pequeño movimiento a su costado hace que entre en alerta y deje momentáneamente de repetir mentalmente todo lo que vio.

-No me siguieron- dice Kiba al colocarse a su costado –Cuando pensé que les había sacado una buena ventaja, me di cuenta que nunca me siguieron en primer lugar.

-Casi me matas del susto- le reclama, aún con los nervios en punta -Hay que sacar a Orion de ahí ahora.

-¿Peleamos?- interroga con cierto tono de duda.

-No lo sé… si Orion no ha salido a comérselos por algo debe de ser… quizás no puede salir- presume pensando en la vez que Kami encerró a Orion y explicando sin mayores detalles a Kiba para que trate de buscar pequeñas notas como las que Kami usaba.

-Esa piedra tiene algo inscrito- señala el muchacho hacía una roca cercana a la entrada de la cueva.

-Eso podría ser…

-Entonces, ¿quieres atacar las rocas para que Orion pueda salir y de ahí huimos?

-Algo así…- responde sin una pizca de seguridad.

-Ese se está moviendo- señala Kiba hacía los ANBU que parecían haberse estado preparando mentalmente para entrar. Uno de ellos retira una nota explosiva de las que lleva entre sus cosas, la observa y la coloca encima de la espalda de uno de sus compañeros y luego la detona.

Los dos ANBUs restantes se alejan sorprendidos, viendo como los cuerpos de los otros dos caen fuertemente al suelo. Kiba y Katt parecen estar igual, ninguno de los dos capta que fue lo que ocurrió, pero lo que saben es que con esa explosión no tardará mucho para que más ninjas de los que estaban e la zona lleguen.

-Ahora son dos y no están ahí- murmura Katt a Kiba, con la mirada fija en donde uno de los ANBUs parecía haberse ocultado. Sin pensarlo más la pelirroja lanza un ataque de fuego a donde cree se encuentra uno de los ninjas y Kiba maldice un poco el no haber llevado a Akamaru antes de lanzarse atacar la piedra que se supone retiene al zorro.

Katt se mantiene oculta, atenta en caso algún ANBU aparezca, aunque eso no evita que se percate que el ataque de Kiba, aunque ha rajado la roca, no la ha destruido por completo "Tal vez esa cosa está protegida" piensa hasta que ve salir de un lado del bosque una figura encapuchada que se dirige a toda velocidad hacía la cueva "No necesito ANBUs cerca mientras Kiba se encarga de la roca" se dice a sí misma antes de lanzar otro ataque, pero viendo que el enemigo está en movimiento decide lanzarlo para obligarlo a retroceder, un ANBU que ya sabe está en batalla debe de ser capaz de esquivar su ataque y lo que desea más que dejarlo inconciente con el riesgo de no hacerle nada es que no se acerque.

Al momento que el fuego toca suelo, el encapuchado es lanzado fuertemente hacía atrás, al contrario de lo que Katt pensaba esa persona no tuvo la velocidad para esquivar el ataque. "Se lo hubiera lanzado encima… no lo hubiera evitado" se lamenta, preparando otro ataque. Pero al ver la forma en que se levanta el encapuchado y como da un traspié antes de regresar de apresuradamente al bosque, decide no atacarlo "No parece un ANBU… es muy lento y se le parecía algo asustado…"

-¿¡Qué diablos tiene esta roca!?- grita Kiba sobando una de sus manos.

-¡Kiba!- llama Katt colocándose a su costado y notando ya de cerca lo resistente del material -¡Orion!- grita fuertemente provocando que el zorro se acerque.

-¿Qué?- responde el zorro sin salir de la cueva.

-¿Por qué no sales?, me tenías preocupada y ahora hay un montón de ANBUs en la zona- le reclama la pelirroja a su invocación al ver que estaba en perfecto estado.

-No puedo salir- responde avanzando hasta la entrada de la cueva y chocando ligeramente con una barrera invisible.

-Están viniendo- informa Kiba olfateando el aire -Muchos olores, creo que todos los que estaban peleando en la zona.

-Mejor se van- sugiere el zorro.

-No voy a dejarte abandonado en una cueva mientras viene un ejército de ANBUs

-No son sólo los de Danzou- aclara Orion observando hacia el bosque de donde salen un par de ninjas con máscaras enfrentándose.

-¿Y cómo los reconocemos?- pregunta Kiba al ver llegar más ANBUs peleando entre ellos.

-Yo que sé, supongo que por las máscaras, pero yo no los conozco- responde la pelirroja antes de verse obligada a esquivar una patada proveniente de un ANBU y ver como Kiba se encuentra en una situación similar.

El combate obliga a Katt a alejarse de la cueva, evitar golpes manteniéndose estática en un lugar se le hace demasiado difícil, en especial cuando el que es su contrincante tiene un nivel de taijutsu muy similar al de ella. Desde un costado otro ANBU corre y se interpone en los ataques, dejándola sin oponente y asumiendo que ese era uno de los que trabajaba para Tsunade. Kiba se encuentra en una situación similar, simplemente puede defenderse de quienes lo atacan, pero como sucedió con Katt, otro ANBU tiende a interferir y dejarlo sin saber a quien atacar.

De la nada un ANBU se posa frente a la cueva hace una secuencia de handseals activando un jutsu de agua que entra como una ráfaga potente a la cueva. Al verlo Katt trata de acercarse para obligarlo a cortar el ninjutsu contra su zorro, pero es interceptada por un ANBU que luego se ve obligado a dejarla ya que otro se interpone para que deje de atacarla.

Sin poder llegar a detener el jutsu de agua, ni saber a quien atacar, la kunoichi se detiene unos instantes a observar la escena. Determinar el número de ninjas es imposible, se mueven demasiado y está segura que algunos están usando kagebunshins, por otro lado le es realmente imposible saber quienes son sus aliados y quienes no, lo único que sabe es que está del mismo lado de Kiba.

Desde los árboles aparece el prodigio Hyuuga con su Byakugan activado y el rostro serio. Katt se alegra un poco con su llegada, el muchacho debía de haber estado atento y vino para ver que estaba ocurriendo, aunque luego nota que Neji parece en el mismo predicamento que ella, no tiene idea a quien atacar.

Neji observa un poco la situación y luego avanza velozmente tratando de llegar al ninja que mantenía el jutsu de agua, logrando acercarse mucho, pero se ve obligado a detenerse para poder defenderse de los ataques que estaba recibiendo de los compañeros del ninja. Varios ANBUs entre aliados y enemigos impiden que pueda avanzar, pero al haber llegado tan cerca cierra por un segundo sus ojos antes de simplemente realizar un Kaiten y lanzar lejos tanto aliados como enemigos y al ninja del jutsu de agua.

Al ver que el agua deja de entrar a la cueva Katt posa la vista en la entrada y ve como su zorro se acerca empapado y toca con la pata la barrera invisible -Todavía no puedo salir- reclama la invocación observando tranquilo a los ANBU y viendo como parecen alejarse un poco de donde está.

Katt suspira aliviada y dirige un ataque hacia la roca, esta vez uno mucho más concentrado, en forma de un rayo. El zorro al ver la intención de la kunoichi retorna al interior de la cueva, al parecer no planea quedarse ahí mientras la pelirroja destroza al entrada tratando de eliminar la resistente roca.

Antes de que el polvo se asiente y vea si logró destruir la roca un ANBU cae al costado de Katt con las manos al frente en señal de que no lo ataque -Tenemos que retirarnos- dice bastante serio señalando con la mirada un ANBU que acaba de hacer su entrada en el combate, uno que llevaba puesta una máscara de tigre.

-¿Pero mi zorro?

-Esto va a ponerse realmente peligroso- advierte antes de sujetarla por los hombros, tirarla al suelo y cubrirla de lo que parecía haber sido una explosión. Detrás del ninja hay otro que acababa de hacer un ninjutsu de tierra que sirvió como pared para evitar el ataque que ocasionó la explosión.

-Está yendo por el Hyuuga- dice el del ninjutsu de tierra.

Katt se levanta un poco y ve como Neji estaba peleando con algunos ANBUs hasta que el de la máscara de tigre se posa en frente de él y la pelea se torna un uno a uno entre ellos. El Hyuuga parece ser capaz de contenerlo, pero el nivel de ese ANBU es superior al promedio de los presentes e incluso parece que al de Neji.

-Hay que ayudarlo, luego nos retiramos- indica uno de los dos ANBUs que estaban con Katt -También hay que sacar al Inuzuka.

En el instante en que Katt iba a reclamarles, Neji deja de pelear y el ANBU de la máscara de tigre sale corriendo despavorido del lugar provocando por un breve instante que todos los presenten se detengan a ver la escena sin comprender.

-Olvida la retirada- escucha detrás de ella -Hay que aprovechar que ha escapado- añade antes de dejar a Katt sola.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunta extrañada viendo como Neji retoma el combate con otro enemigo "Eso fue… el ANBU que le reventó la nota explosiva al otro… el encapuchado torpe…" piensa maldiciendo para si mientras busca a Kiba.

-¿Ya puede salir Orion?- pregunta Kiba al ver a Katt llegar a su lado.

-No lo sé, pero necesito que busques a alguien… a Ino

-¿Ino…?- cuestiona un instante hasta que parece entender a que va Katt y olfatea el aire -Es cierto, se encuentra por aquí.

Con Kiba guiándola ambos se alejan un poco de la batalla hasta llegar a unos arbustos con buena vista al lugar donde Neji había estado peleando unos instantes con el ANBU que escapó. Ahí en el suelo, está el cuerpo del encapuchado que luego de quitarle la capucha resulta ser el cuerpo de Ino.

-¡Qué imprudente!- exclama Kiba sujetándola y sentándola -Si la encontraban…

-¿Crees que regrese rápido?- pregunta Katt "Pude haberla matado si le apuntaba el ataque a ella" piensa horrorizada.

-No lo sé, no tengo idea como funcionan sus técnicas.

En ese momento el cuerpo de la rubia toma una fuerte bocanada de aire y abre los ojos. La sorpresa en la mirada de la Yamanaka es bastante obvia, no esperaba que ellos estuvieran ahí, aunque a la vez se ve aliviada, mejor ellos a algún ANBU.

-Ino…

-¿Orion?- pregunta la rubia.

-Aún en la cueva, o eso creo, desde aquí no veo si volé la barrera.

-¿Barrera?- cuestiona una cuarta voz, por suerte familiar -Te he estado buscando- añade Pakkun posándose en la primera cabeza que encuentra que resulta ser la de Kiba.

-¿Pakkun…? ¿¡Kakashi!?- pregunta, en primer momento curiosa.

-Debe de estar cerca, nos mandó a buscarte- responde el can observando el campo de batalla -¿Qué está ocurriendo?

En ese momento desde el suelo aparecen los otros perros de Kakashi sujetando algunos ANBUs que por la sorpresa son dejados inconscientes por los ninjas con los que se enfrentaban. Kakashi aparece en el borde de la zona donde se está llevando a cabo el combate, observando serio la situación y con el Sharingan destapado. Al lado contrario la silueta del ANBU que escapó al ser controlado por Ino aparece, pero en esta ocasión su mirada queda clavada en Kakashi. Antes de que el recién llegado jonin realmente pudiera entrar en combate los hombres de Danzou optan por la retirada antes que enfrentarse a un jonin que probablemente no había ido al lugar completamente solo o sin dar aviso.

De los ANBUs restantes, los que no están heridos gravemente se retiran, parece que a asegurar la zona. Katt junto con Ino y Kiba va a la cueva a buscar a su pobre zorro.

-¡Orioncito!- exclama al ver que no estaba en la entrada.

-No lances tu fuego cerca de mí- responde saliendo de la cueva -Ya puedo salir…- añade sacudiéndose fuertemente el agua que aún llevaba cargada en su pelaje.

Detrás de Kakashi llega un equipo de médicos que velozmente comienzan a atender a los heridos. Neji se acerca hacía Katt e Ino camina un tanto insegura hasta donde Kakashi.

La rubia parece cruzar un par de palabras con el jonin que Katt no logra escuchar, pero nota, por la expresión de Kiba que al parecer él si lo hace -¿Qué le dijo?

-Que si en verdad estaba con los ANBU, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie- responde el Inuzuka segundos después, aún con Pakkun sobre su cabeza. Antes que Katt dijera algo el can desaparece.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestiona Neji bastante serio al llegar.

-No tengo idea…- responde Katt dejando salir un suspiro.

-A mí ni me preguntes…- dice Kiba bostezando -Katt me arrastró hasta aquí.

x x

En la oficina de Tsunade se encuentran Kakashi, Katt, Orion, Ino, Kiba y Neji. Los ANBU no parecen estar reportándose en ese momento, probablemente su misión aún no está concluida. Es tarde en la noche cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero a pesar de eso la Hokage se encuentra despierta y bastante seria en su escritorio, pasando la vista por los presentes.

-Kiba, ¿qué haces tú metido en todo esto? Hazlo rápido luego quiero un informe más detallado- cuestiona la quinta, esperando una explicación.

-Yo me había acostado hace unas horas, pero Katt llegó pidiéndome ayuda para encontrar a Orion- comienza a hablar -No estoy aún muy seguro de que es lo que ocurrió, pero sé que un grupo de ANBUs tenían a Orion capturado en una cueva. En un momento traté de llevarme algunos para que Katt pudiera tratar de ir por Orion, pero no funcionó así que regresé- añade lentamente, al parecer esa parte la tiene algo borrosa ya que recién se había levantado y aún no sentía realmente la gravedad de la situación -De ahí un ANBU atacó a otro ANBU, creo que eso fue obra de Ino y aprovechamos para tratar de ir por Orion, pero había una barrera que no dejaba que saliera y luego de eso comenzó la parte confusa, llegaron demasiados ANBUs peleando entre ellos, Ino estaba por ahí y usó su técnica para sacar al líder enemigo y de ahí llegó Kakashi sensei- finaliza el muchacho, pero vuelve a hablar una vez más -¡Ah!, y en algún momento de todo eso llegó Neji.

El joven Hyuuga parece ofenderse un poco por las palabras de Kiba y la poca atención que le puso y desvía ligeramente la mirada hacia él -¡Neji!- llama la Hokage.

La explicación de Neji es mucho más corta, pero a pesar de eso con detalles más importantes. Al parecer el muchacho había estado intranquilo cuando sintió que el ANBU que estaba por su casa se alejaba, activó su Byakugan y notó a Katt fuera de la villa y por como su chakra se movía parecía estar peleando. Luego de eso simplemente se dirigió al lugar para ver que ocurría. Entre tanto caos distinguió al zorro en la cueva siendo atacado así que entendió un poco a que iba la situación.

La Hokage asiente con la cabeza y luego desvía la mirada hacia Katt -¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera de Konoha arrastrando a Kiba?

-Quería encontrar a mi zorro…- responde bajando un poco la mirada -Tsunade, cuando Kiba no estaba Danzou llegó al lugar.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona la mujer.

-Recibió un sobre y supuestamente a Orion a cambio de un pergamino con la localización de unos portales de invocación y algo más que Danzou no mencionó que era. Estuvo haciendo los cambios con un miembro de Akatsuki…- añade bajo la mirada atenta de cada uno de los ninjas del lugar.

-Tsunade-sama- interrumpe Ibiki saliendo del cuarto de interrogación, al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación -Creo que vamos a tener que dejar los informes para después.

-¿Quieres ir por Danzou ahora?

-Sólo la información, hacerle algo a él a pesar que ninguno de los que ha hablado ha estado mintiendo traería demasiados problemas.

-He desplegado cada ANBU que tenía.

-Lo haremos con lo que tenemos ahora- dice Ibiki mirando a los presentes -Danzou no se ha movido por la zona de conflicto, eso quiere decir que recién debe de haber llegado a sus instalaciones, dudo que abra el sobre sin el cuidado necesario.

-Entonces serán dos equipos: Kakashi, Neji, ustedes están a cargo- ordena la Hokage -Kiba, Ino, vayan con Neji; Katt y Orion con Kakashi.

La pelirroja puede notar cierto descontento en la mirada del Hyuuga, tiene que llevar a un ninja que no está a toda su capacidad sin Akamaru y a Ino que dista de poder hacer un papel decente en un combate. Kakashi por su lado no dice nada, por la urgencia de la situación no está en condición de mantener a Katt fuera de la misión y ella simplemente no sabe que pensar, cada vez que ve a Madara o ese personaje ronda por su mente se siente confundida y hasta cierto punto paranoica de que él esté oculto observando.

-Hokage-sama, creo que no es buena idea que el zorro vaya al cuartel de Danzou- dice Ibiki luego de indicarle a Neji el lugar al que debe de ir y ver como ese equipo parte.

-¿Entonces? No quiero mandar a Kakashi y Katt solos, trabajar en pareja aunque sean fuertes puede ser un problema ahí- Katt se queda helada por unos instantes y su mirada se posa en Ibiki, cosa que Tsunade nota -Ibiki, tú vas con ellos.

-Yo seré el líder- anuncia Ibiki antes de salir con Kakashi y Katt.

x x

Los tres ninjas salen de la oficina de Tsunade y se toman un ruta que no los acerca hacía el cuartel de Danzou. Kakashi parece estar serio, pero no muestra ninguna especie de negativa a que le quitaran el cargo de líder de la misión.

-Ibiki- llama Kakashi -Sé que no es buen momento, pero ¿qué ha estado ocurriendo?

-Luego les explicaremos, por ahora concéntrense en recuperar lo que sea que Danzou consiguió- indica el ANBU deteniéndose en una alcantarilla y quitando la tapa -Entraremos por aquí, uno de estos corredores lleva directamente a la base de Danzou, dudo que lo tenga protegido- señala -Hatake, tu vas primero- indica haciendo que Kakashi ingrese y luego posa la mirada en Katt que sigue a Kakashi.

Los tres ninjas avanzan siguiendo las indicaciones de Ibiki que va al final del grupo, la alcantarilla está en algunas zonas con el agua sobre pasando las rodillas, pero no hay tiempo para quejarse. Al asegurarse de que no hay trampas el ANBU indica que deben de esperar, el lugar donde están es una pequeña plataforma pegada a una pared con unas barras metálicas haciendo de escalera para subir.

-Esperaremos aquí, unos trece minutos- indica Ibiki -La distracción comenzará pronto.

-¿Distracción?- cuestiona Katt.

-El Hyuuga no sabe de esta entrada, eso quiere decir que luego de analizar mucho y notar que estás cerca de la base decidirá atacar y usar su grupo para distraer la atención de los ANBU que se encuentren dentro del edificio, dudo que sean muchos, la mayoría debe de haber estado en la pelea.

-¿Cómo vamos a proseguir?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Cuando les señale que deben entrar verán dos corredores, uno de ellos se parte en dos unos metros más adelante. Cada uno de nosotros tomará un camino y buscará a Danzou eliminando lo que encuentre en el camino, son corredores llenos con cuartos pequeños, él no va a estar en su oficina. Cuando lo encuentren provoquen una explosión, así los otros dos sabrán a donde ir, simplemente no dejen que Danzou se mueva- explica el ANBU bastante serio -Danzou no peleará, no es un ninja de combate así que no hay necesidad de tocarlo, entregará el sobre al verse en desventaja- aclara Ibiki antes de dar las últimas instrucciones.

Cuando el tiempo está a punto de terminar, Kakashi sube por la escalera seguido de Katt que está bastante ansiosa por terminar de una vez todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El jonin mueve ligeramente la tapa de la alcantarilla y espera paciente a que sea el momento exacto. Al cumplirse los trece minutos Kakashi sale rápidamente e ingresa a la base de Danzou casi quitando la tapa con su cuerpo, Katt lo sigue y ve como el jonin ya estaba avanzando por el camino que Ibiki le indicó. Ella lo imita y toma su propio camino sintiendo como el ANBU que venía detrás de ella cierra la tapa y toma su propio camino.

Al avanzar unos metros por su corredor Katt ve un ANBU de Danzou caminando, cosa que maldice ya que está segura de que la ha visto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a atacar al ninja, una ventaja que aún mantiene es que con lo oscuro de los corredores se tiene que estar cerca de ella para percatarse de su presencia. El ANBU no esperaba un ataque dentro de su base y mucho menos encontrarse con un enemigo tan cerca por lo que Katt consigue rápidamente la ventaja y logra dejarlo deshabilitado. Al no poder usar sus jutsus ya que eso podría ser interpretado como el aviso de que encontró a Danzou, Katt se está viendo obligada a usar taijutsu obligatoriamente, cosa que no le agrada mucho ya que en esa ocasión debe simplemente de atacar y lo que le haga a su oponente es lo último en lo que debe de pensar si quiere salir viva de ahí "Es más sencillo con ninjutsus, al menos no los tengo cerca cuando caen al suelo…" piensa registrando las habitaciones en busca de Danzou y cargando chakra en sus manos en caso ella logre encontrarlo y pueda dar la señal lo antes posible.

Al abrir una puerta más da con Danzou. El hombre se encuentra en un escritorio, con el sobre puesto en frente de el y varios instrumentos muy finos con los que parecía se disponía a abrirlo. Un ANBU que se encontraba a su lado salta en contra de Katt, pero cae al suelo luego de recibir el ataque del chakra que venía acumulando "Espero que eso lo hayan escuchado" piensa.

-Katherine, no esperaba verte aquí- dice el anciano -Se han movido bastante rápido, Tsunade sabe hacer las cosas eficientemente en algunas ocasiones- añade haciendo una seña con su mano y deteniendo a un ANBU que se encontraba oculto en la habitación -Déjanos solos, ve a entretener a las ratas, estoy seguro de que hay un par.

Katt se tensa de golpe, estaba sola con Danzou. El anciano se queda observándola confiado y tranquilo, posiblemente conciente de que tiene órdenes de no lastimarlo.

-Es una lástima que hayas venido aquí de esta manera- dice levantándose -Esperaba que tomaras otras decisiones- añade lentamente mirándola de forma atenta y viendo como la pelirroja se mantiene estática en su sitio -Hace mucho que habías captado mi atención, pero no fue hasta después de un tiempo que realmente me convencí de que debía contactarte, por suerte Hatake se había retirado a entrenar y eso lo hizo más sencillo.

-Estabas con un Akatsuki- acusa la kunoichi bastante seria, tratando de no soltar más de la cuenta, pero a la vez intentando que algo de sonido aparte del de Danzou llene la habitación.

-Por eso sabían del sobre… realmente Ibiki debería reconsiderar el que seas ANBU, es cierto que careces de algunas cosas, pero se te puede formar- comenta el hombre sacando de su ropa unos papeles amarrados con una soguilla -Esta era la misión que planeaba darte cuando me asegurara de ver donde estaban tus lealtades- y luego explica tomando el sobre que le entregó el miembro de Akatsuki -Y esto es la ubicación de Uchiha Itachi, parece que se ha hecho de enemigos dentro de su propia organización.

-¿Itachi…?- susurra sorprendida, captando aún más la atención del anciano.

-Hace mucho un joven y talentoso shinobi llegó hablando cosas sobre alguien que ya debía de estar muerto, el concejo lo ignoró, el tercero lo tomó en cuenta pero no hizo mucho al respecto, y yo lo escuché- narra el líder de los ANBU dando algunos pasos en frente de Katt, avanzando como si siguiera una media luna invisible -Hablaba sobre un sujeto, un Uchiha, Uchiha Madara. Sé que el nombre no es desconocido para ti, se ve en tus ojos, por eso es que captaste más mi atención.

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver en esto Itachi?- pregunta evitando pensar en Madara y cerrando por un instante los ojos.

-Esta información podría servirle al muchacho- explica observando los papeles, pero sin dejar de analizar los ligeros movimientos físicos y oculares de la muchacha -Sabes que Tsunade no es la persona más adecuada para el cargo que tiene, comete demasiados errores por dejarse llevar por sus emociones- puntualiza Danzou colocándose en frente de ella -Sé que lo sabes y en caso aún no lo tengas tan presente cuando las cosas se compliquen lo notarás. Voy a ofrecerte una vez más que trabajes para mí ¿De qué lado están tus lealtades? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con Tsunade?

-Con ninguno- responde desviando ligeramente la mirada, Danzou le importaba poco y aunque tenía un gran aprecio por Tsunade el único que realmente le interesaba como para tomar parte de un 'bando' de forma tan radical, era Kakashi.

-Ya había escuchado eso antes… Itachi dijo lo mismo- comenta sin dejar de observar, notando como el comentario capta completamente la atención de Katt -Es una lástima, esta información podría servirle y ahora Tsunade mandará algún grupo a que lo encuentre.

-Itachi está condenado, no importa que se haga…

-¿Segura…?- cuestiona el hombre antes de usar un jutsu y encender los papeles que tenía en su mano, justo en el momento en que un maltrecho Ibiki entraba a la habitación, llegando solo a ver los restos quemados de papel.

-Danzou- dice Ibiki en un tono tranquilo extendiendo la mano en frente de él -La carta- ordena Ibiki extendiendo la mano.

-Una verdadera lástima, supongo que seguiremos con el protocolo- responde el hombre luego de entregar el objeto.

Katt puede sentir como Kakashi llega también, a diferencia de Ibiki se le ve algo cansado, pero no golpeado. Los dos jonin cruzan miradas por unos instantes y luego observan serios a Katt que parece estar más callada y pensativa que de costumbre. La pelirroja se maldice por no haber podido aprovechar la oportunidad de saber el paradero del Uchiha y al contrario haber ayudado a que Konoha se enterara donde se encontraba.

-Llama a tus ANBU, no hay necesidad de más combates- indica Ibiki antes de salir de la habitación con Katt y Kakashi, escuchando como Danzou parecía comunicarse con sus hombres y ordenaba que dejaran de pelear y los dejaran salir.

En la entrada de la base se encuentra un maltrecho Neji siendo atendido por Ino y Kiba inconciente a unos pocos metros tomando aire. No se ve ningún ANBU en la zona, aunque Neji se ve aliviado, no parecía que iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Ino observa a Katt como si quisiera hablarle, pero al ver lo pensativa que estaba parece no atreverse a hablarle.

-Yo me encargo desde aquí, en unas horas los llamaremos- indica Ibiki cuando un par de ANBUs aparecen para reportarse con él.

-En unas horas amanece- dice Kakashi tomando a Katt por los hombros para hacer que se mueva.

Ya en el departamento de Kakashi la pelirroja avanza casi como sonámbula. El ver a Madara haciendo tratos con Danzou, luego ver como el anciano quemaba información que podía según él servirle a Itachi y el haber simplemente ignorado la propuesta de poder ayudar al Uchiha giran en su cabeza. El que ella misma haya dicho que Itachi estaba condenado no hace las cosas mejor, era cierto que el muchacho iba a morir, pero las cosas podían cambiar y ella podía haber lanzado la única oportunidad de él de salir vivo. Es cierto que ella sólo lo había visto cuando la rescató de Ame, pero las palabras de la Katt más vieja y la forma en que hablaba de él hacían que se sintiera bastante mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Kakashi recostándose junto a ella.

-Danzou mencionó a Itachi- responde cerrando los ojos y notando más atención por parte del jonin -Itachi… el sobre decía donde estaba… y ahora que Konoha lo tiene…

-Es mejor que descanses- pide Kakashi abrazándola -Deja que el resto se encargue.

-Pero si lo encuentran…- murmura.

-Duerme- insiste abrazándola más fuerte.

-Kakashi, si Itachi…

-Deja de hablar de Itachi…- pide de improvisto -No des vueltas con él, ni siquiera has preguntado que fue de Orion.

-¿Orion…?- repite recién notando que lo había dejado donde Tsunade.

-Está en la sala- responde Kakashi -En unas horas hay que ir a ver la casa, ya deben de haberla despejado- agrega Kakashi ignorando por completo el tema de Itachi y con la vista clavada en el techo -Podríamos arreglar un poco la parte de adentro y mudarnos, no tiene que estar todo listo.

Katt lo observa extrañada, no es usual que él hablara de esas cosas por propia voluntad, pero no es una sorpresa, la mención de Itachi saliendo de la boca de Katt no hace a Kakashi feliz. El Uchiha es una especie de competencia tácita por atención contra la que poco o nada puede hacer.

* * *

Increíblemente aún no pasa una semana desde que publiqué el anterior, parece que la inspiración, ganas y energía regresaron a mí.

Bueno, un par de cosas que han pasado por aquí, problemas en casa (O sea Konoha) pero aún no explota ninguna bomba xD

Itachi ;o; pobre chico, pero Katt no quiere sus ojos. Pobre Kakashi, si alguien puede hacer que se ponga celoso es Itachi, y eso que ni está presente xDD

Sobre nivel de combate de los ANBU, en la base no estaban precisamente los más fuertes, esos andaban peleando xD. Ibiki no es un ninja de combate digamos que el impone miedo más que otra cosa y dudo que los ANBU estén libres de temerle, miedo y un poco de capacidad de combate basta para salir vivo, pero a diferencia de Katt o Kakashi el tuvo más problemas (Katt estuvo relajada porque sólo peleó con dos xD)

Comente, opinen y feliz año nuevo atrasado ^^


	76. Chapter 76

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 76**

El primer cumpleaños juntos

* * *

A media mañana Katt abre los ojos. Luego de notar la negativa contra Itachi había quedado en silencio y poco después dormida. Al elevar un poco la mirada nota que Kakashi ya estaba despierto, mirándola con la misma actitud cansada que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?- pregunta sonriéndole recibiendo una leve negación con la cabeza -¿Tsunade no ha mandado nada?- añade tratando de no tocar tan directamente el tema de unas horas atrás, pero con impaciencia por saber si había sucedido algo nuevo mientras dormía.

-No, debe de estar analizando las cosas con Ibiki, en estos momentos mantener a la raya a Danzou es algo más prioritario- responde tranquilo, sin rastros del fastidio que se notaba en su voz horas antes con la mención del Uchiha -Voy a hacer el desayuno, no creo que quieras que Orion salga a buscar el suyo por su cuenta.

-No…- afirma levantándose después de él y dirigiéndose al sillón a buscar a su invocación.

-¡Mi desayuno!- exige Orion al ver pasar al jonin y notar a su dueña en frente de él.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- interroga seria antes de abrazarlo por el peludo cuello -Eres un zorro tonto, me tenías muy preocupada- añade hasta que siente unos leves golpes en su cabeza -¡No me des palmadas con tu cola!- reclama al notar la peluda extremidad.

-No me dejaban entrar así que no pude regresar- explica el zorro cuando lo suelta.

-¿Danzou?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?- insiste cruzándose de brazos -Sé que algo te traías con Ino.

-Ella sólo me avisó que me estaban siguiendo y me ayudó un poco, aunque sólo hizo de mensajera.

-Pero Madara estaba ahí… y Danzou, el sobre que recibió parece que tiene la ubicación de Itachi…

-Deja las cosas como están- interrumpe el zorro -Yo estoy bien, tú también… y bueno Kakashi creo que está bien, pero se le ve más atento contigo.

-¿Kakashi?

-Algo debe de estar incomodándole, mejor céntrate en eso- sugiere Orion estirándose -Estás con Kakashi y eso te hace feliz, no lo malogres con otras cosas.

-Eso lo sé…- murmura sonriendo levemente -Pero el ver ahí a Madara…

-Sería mejor que no digas mucho- interviene Orion -Si se sabe todo lo que tú sabes, lo más probable es que envíen un grupo a buscarlo y contra un sharingan lo mejor es tener otro… y actualmente en Konoha sólo Kakashi encaja en la descripción.

Katt baja un poco la mirada, por más que deseara hablar para sacarse de encima todo, el resultado de Kakashi persiguiendo a Madara es algo que no desea siquiera imaginar -En algún momento van a preguntarme…

-Si no has hablado no tienes porque decirles cada detalle- puntualiza Orion -Sabes bien que yo sé muchas cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que andar contándolo todo. La gente debe de descubrir las cosas por su propio trabajo y el conocimiento que tú tienes, al menos parte es un 'regalo' del destino, no exactamente fruto del trabajo.

-Sólo mencioné que era un miembro de Akatsuki…

-No tienen porqué saber más, eso los alerta y a la vez no los pone en un estado de angustia, créeme la confirmación de un Uchiha como Madara se encuentra vivo no va a hacer las cosas más fáciles para Konoha.

En ese momento Orion abre la boca dando un gran bostezo y luego se dirige a la cocina para recoger su desayuno. Kakashi sale unos segundos después con un par de platos y aún con la idea de que deben de ir a ver la casa, cosa que al zorro parece no interesarle lo suficiente como para hacer que salga del departamento, pero que Katt acepta sonriendo, no es muy usual que él quiera hacer algo y mucho menos aún algo relacionado a su pasado "Lo mejor es que me saque a Madara de la cabeza… pero Itachi…" piensa desanimada, ella había ido incluso en contra de lo que el mismo Itachi le había advertido que no lo mencionara en absoluto en el asunto de Ame, quizás lo mejor era que dejara que las cosas fluyeran y confiar en que desde que decidió no irse bajo ningún motivo de la villa las cosas tomarían un mejor rumbo, por lo menos para ella y Kakashi.

x x

Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada de la casa Hatake, Katt nota con agrado que lo único que sobre sale por los muros son los árboles ya bien cortados y el techo sucio y descuidado de la casa. La puerta principal se abre con más facilidad, aunque aún necesita que la arreglen debidamente. El paisaje que se observa es muy diferente a como estaba la casa una semana atrás.

La puerta de entrada está a unos metros de la casa, para el lado derecho hay una vieja cerca alta de madera que parece ser usada para que sólo se pueda entrar al jardín por el lado izquierdo. La casa es de dos pisos, la planta alta se nota más péquela que la baja y a pesar de lo sucia que se ve la construcción parece que el color original del tejado era azul oscuro y el de la casa una mezcla de blanco con el color marrón de la madera.

El jardín es una extensión verde bastante agradable. Desde la entrada avanzando a la izquierda y pasando los límites de la casa se puede apreciar una bonita laguna al fondo, decorada con un camino de piedras que da hacia la residencia, varios árboles y arbustos colocados de tal manera que permiten un ambiente bastante relajante y agradable. Y ahora que todo se encuentra despejado recién se puede notar lo amplio del espacio.

Rodeando la casa Katt descubre que existía una entrada más pequeña, además de dos construcciones más, una parece un pequeño cobertizo y la otra es una construcción de piso y medio de altura, casi del tamaño del segundo piso de la casa que al parecer es un dojo que se conecta a la residencia a través de un corredor techado externo.

-No me habías dicho que tu casa tenía un dojo…- murmura la pelirroja observando el lugar.

-No lo usaba mucho y como estaba cubierto se me había olvidado- da como respuesta, sonriendo levemente.

-La cerca de la entrada es para que no se pueda entrar a este lado directamente ¿no?

-Sí, si no estuviera ahí con avanzar un poco se llegaría directamente al dojo, por eso también hay tantos árboles sembrados desde aquí a la entrada.

-Los genins hicieron un buen trabajo retirando los veinte años de naturaleza salvaje- señala la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora?- cuestiona el jonin luego de regresar hacia el lado de la laguna e ingresar a la casa por lo que aparenta ser una puerta muy grande, abierta, que conduce hacia la sala.

-Ni idea, la casa en si no es tan grande, pero tiene demasiados años en desuso como para poder limpiarla nosotros sin invertir un buen par de semanas… o más.

-Podemos seguir contratando genins- puntualiza Kakashi -Este es el tipo de trabajo que sirve para que se acostumbren a trabajar en equipo en un ambiente seguro.

-Sí- contesta afirmando con la cabeza instantáneamente, la idea de tener que limpiar esa casa no era de su agrado, el lugar no es tan extenso como el terreno designado a los jardines, pero aún así no está motivada -Vamos por más genins, si no estuviera tan descuidada lo haría yo, pero honestamente no quiero hacerlo… además sería buena idea empacar todas las cosas, si realmente vamos a dejar la casa bien hay que despejarla antes para poder arreglarla.

La pareja va a la oficina de la quinta. Aunque su intensión principal es contratar genins Katt se mantiene indecisa sobre que debe de decir o hacer con respecto a Tobi, abrir la boca podría desencadenar cosas y no necesariamente de la mejor manera y ahora que está yéndole tan bien con Kakashi lo último que quiere es que lo embarquen en una misión relacionada con Madara. En la oficina se encuentra Shizune, al aparecer la Hokage estaba ocupada en otros asuntos.

-¿Quieren contratar otro grupo de genins?- pregunta Shizune al verlos -Leí el informe de los anteriores y esa casa realmente necesita mucho trabajo aún.

-Sí- responde Katt, la mujer había predicho bastante bien la razón de su presencia ahí -¿Y Tsunade?- se atreve a preguntar por simple curiosidad.

-Con Ibiki- contesta Shizune tornando su mirada más seria por un instante y dándole una extraña sensación de alivio a la pelirroja -Pero no necesitan que ella asigne a los genins, así que ¿qué quieren que hagan esta vez?

-Limpiar la casa y empaquetar las cosas.

-Tengo un grupo que creo lo va a hacer bien, son más cuidadosos con el trabajo- explica la médico ninja sonriendo.

Kakashi se retira junto con Katt para almorzar y luego regresar a la casa a esperar que llegue el grupo de genins, que igual que la vez anterior van a poder ir el mismo día. Orion se mantiene en el departamento descansando feliz luego de comer.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde el grupo de genins llega en compañía de su sensei. Igual que los anteriores parecen ser de la promoción de Konohamaru, genins que acaban de graduarse y se les asignan muchas de las misiones D dentro de la villa. Al entrar a la casa los pequeños llegan con una buena cantidad de cajas para empaquetar las cosas y quitarlas del camino para limpiar. Los comentarios sobre el estado de la casa se acaban casi automáticamente cuando los pequeños notan a Kakashi.

-Es Hatake Kakashi- susurra uno de ellos observándolo de pies a cabeza mientras la niña de su equipo parece mirarlo embelesada.

-Vamos a limpiar la casa de un ninja muy famoso- murmura el otro niño sonriente -Quizás nos enseñe algo como agradecimiento…

-¿Por dónde quieren que empecemos?- pregunta el jonin dirigiéndose a la pareja.

-Por ahí- indica Katt, señalando a la sala donde cada una de las paredes estaban llenas de repisas con libros -En el segundo piso dejen los dos cuartos del fondo, el resto es todo suyo- añade luego de pensarlo por unos instantes. Kakashi hasta el momento no había elevado ningún tipo de queja a que su casa fuera arreglada, pero estaba segura que aunque le incomodara no iba a decir nada y ella podía al menos guardar las cosas del cuarto de él y de sus padres.

Inmediatamente los pequeños comienzan a guardar los libros en cajas, primero sacudiéndolos. Kakashi observa un poco y decide sentarse en uno de los sillones de esa habitación para ponerse a leer su libro. Los genins van nombrando los libros mientras los guardan cosa que capta la atención de su sensei que pareciera entretenido viendo lo que tiene esa biblioteca hogareña.

El polvo que se levanta al sacudir los libros comienza a incomodar a Katt, pero la máscara de Kakashi lo tiene completamente indiferente. La pelirroja decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es ir a despegar el polvo de los dos cuartos de los que ella planeaba encargarse, pero antes de subir se acerca hasta los libros sobre los clanes y toma la nota de Obito para guardarla. Lo más probable es que los niños la terminaran botando o dejando a Kakashi deprimido cuando mencionaran el nombre de su amigo.

Ya en el segundo piso entra al cuarto principal y abre la ventana. El sonido de la madera crujiendo luego de dos décadas de haberse mantenido cerrada hace que pareciera que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

-Sólo voy a sacudir esto… ya después veo para empaquetar todo- susurra observando la habitación.

Al igual que en la sala la habitación tiene un librero, por suerte nada que acapare demasiado espacio. Los muebles están tapados de polvo, pero para alivio de Katt el ropero se ha mantenido libre de suciedad en su interior, al menos a comparación del resto del cuarto.

Cuando comienza a sacudir una nube gigante de polvo escapa por la ventana. A diferencia de los genins que estaban limpiando los libros en la planta inferior para poder guardarlos, ella estaba tratando de sacar la mayor parte del polvo de una vez. Cuando acaba de sacar el grueso de la acumulación sobre los muebles y las partículas del aire se asientan pasa a barrer el suelo y luego repetir la secuencia una vez más, dejando la habitación en un estado bastante aceptable aunque aún con todas las cosas en su lugar.

-Bueno, veamos el cuarto de Kakashi…- se dice a sí misma dejando la alcoba principal.

En el cuarto de Kakashi lleva a cabo el mismo método, pero al ser una habitación más chica logra terminarla más rápido.

-No puedo creer que este haya sido el cuarto de un niño de ocho años- dice observando la habitación. Sin el polvo y con la ventana abierta se ve mucho más claro, pero a pesar de eso la seriedad de la habitación resalta -Supongo que mejor empiezo a empacar por aquí- murmura acercándose al librero de la habitación y tomando los libros para terminar de sacudirlos bien.

Al llegar a la mitad de una de las filas de la repisa un dolor agudo un su mano hace que la retire rápidamente. En uno de sus dedos hay una pequeña aguja clavada que ha sido disparada por algún mecanismo oculto.

-¡Kakashi!- grita la pelirroja en una mezcla de preocupada y desconcertada por tomarse con una trampa en el librero de un niño. Al llegar hasta el jonin, ignorando al resto de ninja, le enseña su mano.

-Vamos a ver que era- sugiere él regresando con ella a su antigua habitación.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta la pelirroja viendo como el jonin revisa la trampa y luego retira una pequeña cajita guardándola rápidamente -¿Y eso? ¿Qué es esa caja?

-El antídoto debe de estar en mi cajón…

-¿Antídoto?- repite extrañada hasta que piensa con claridad dejando de lado un momento su curiosidad por la caja -¿¡Esa cosa estaba con veneno!?

-Creo que esto se secó- comenta el jonin observando un pequeño frasco que acababa de sacar de su mesa de noche -Mejor vamos al hospital para que te revisen- añade con total tranquilidad.

Al llegara la recepción y explicar lo ocurrido, la enfermera que estaba atendiendo llama rápidamente a un médico ninja que examina la mano de Katt, al preguntarle a Kakashi sobre que veneno era y recibir respuesta parece alterarse un poco. Katt por su lado no sabe si quedarse tranquila imitando a su pareja y dejar que el médico haga su trabajo o saltarle al cuello a Kakashi por la pasividad con la que se está tomando las cosas.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!?- reclama Katt mientras el médico la sujeta de la mano impidiendo que logre tocar a Kakashi, no muy segura de si realmente es algo serio considerando la actitud de él -Por culpa de tu trampa de cuando eras niño ahora estoy en el hospital.

-¿De niño?- repite el médico deteniendo por unos instantes el procedimiento que estaba preparando -¿Hace cuanto que fue colocada la trampa?

-Veinte años- contesta Kakashi.

-¡No me asusten así!- exclama el doctor -Esa cosa por suerte se evaporan antes del año, debieron de habérmelo dicho antes- recrimina el médico antes de hacer una revisión simple para asegurarse que realmente todo esté bien.

De regreso en la casa, luego de pasar todo el camino recriminándole al jonin por asustarla y por ser un niño extraño con trampas armadas envenenadas en su habitación, Katt nota que los genins aunque avanzan lento lo están haciendo con cuidado así que regresa para el cuarto de Kakashi acompañada por él. Al llegar a la alcoba la pelirroja recuerda un detalle que pasó por alto cuando pensaba que estaba envenenada.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?

-¿Cuál caja?

-La que guardaste- insiste colocándose en frente de él y revisando el chaleco -¿Dónde está?- pregunta luego de no lograr encontrar el objeto.

Kakashi sonríe y se sienta en la cama jalando a la pelirroja con él. Ella aún está más interesada en encontrar la caja que en prestarle atención, sabe que si tenía una trampa era porque es algo importante para él.

-¿No vas a enseñármelo no?- cuestiona derrotada y rodeándolo con los brazos antes de decidir dejar el tema.

Kakashi sonríe satisfecho al notar que ya no está buscando la caja y se deja caer de espalda sobre la cama, acariciando suavemente el cabello de la kunoichi que tiene encima. Katt sonríe le baja la máscara para poder besarlo, pero luego se separa con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Quieres hacer algo en tu cuarto de pequeño?- pregunta divertida deslizando las manos por encima del chaleco de él antes de tocar el cierre con intensión de abrirlo.

-Tienes razón- señala un poco serio comenzando a levantarse y deteniendo las manos de ella.

-¡No!- reclama apoyándose fuertemente sobre él, haciendo presión con las piernas para que no pudiera pararse.

-Entonces no te quejes…- añade antes de jalarla nuevamente contra él.

-¡Monstruo!- se escucha un grito viniendo desde el primer piso -¡Me atrapó!

Katt levanta el rostro alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Kakashi, interrumpida por el grito del niño -¿Monstruo?

-Aquí no vivía ninguno hasta donde yo recordaba- comenta pensativo, pero sin soltarla.

-No escucho al jonin- nota la pelirroja cuando sigue escuchando a los pequeños gritar.

-Mejor vamos a ver- sugiere Kakashi acomodándose bien, esperando a Katt.

Al bajar notan que el jonin se encuentra de pie en la base de la escalera con la niña que conforma el equipo escondida detrás de él. El hombre se ve confundido, al parecer no muy seguro de cómo proceder contra lo que tiene 'capturados' a sus dos genins faltantes.

-¡Carne!- exclama Orion que tiene sujetados a los dos niños, cada uno en una cola y los mueve de lado a lado mientras tratan inútilmente de soltarse.

-¿Podrías hacer algo?- pregunta el jonin. Es bastante sabido que ese zorro es una invocación y que la pelirroja es su dueña.

-¡Orion! Deja a esos niños- recrimina Katt acercándose.

-Me aburría y tengo hambre- explica el zorro soltando a los genins y observando el lugar -Cierto que este sitio no tiene ni un sillón decente.

-Ya va a anochecer deberíamos traerle algo a Orion para que coma- sugiere Kakashi -¿Van a quedarse mucho?

-Hasta acabar este cuarto, no nos tomará mucho- responde el jonin encargado de los genins.

-Entonces que Orion se quede aquí y vamos por comida- dice Kakashi sonriente saliendo de la casa con Katt.

-¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlos ahí?

-No van a robarse nada- responde sonriente.

-Tú, tú y tú, ¡empaquen eso!- se escucha al zorro desde dentro de la casa -Tú, ¡entretenme!- ordena Orion.

-No me refiero a eso…- susurra Katt alejándose con Kakashi dándole una última mirada a la casa donde ahora mandaba el zorro.

A diferencia de lo que Katt tenía pensado, Kakashi no parece planear comprar comida sino ir a su departamento a sacarla. Lo más probable es que teniendo que darle de comer al zorro planee usar la carne que ya tiene comprada y no dejarla acumular u optar por volver más glotón al animal haciendo que se la acabe en alguna otra comida.

-En un rato termina de cocinarse- indica Katt yendo a sentarse junto a Kakashi que estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su cama -¿Te acuerdas dónde lo hicimos la primera vez?- pregunta luego de acomodarse bien a su costado con una sonrisa bastante evidente en el rostro.

-No- responde él, con su mirada despistada.

-Aquí…- aclara ligeramente fastidiada, no sabe si realmente se olvidó o simplemente disfruta molestarla -Después de que me engañaste haciéndome creer que la poción de amor te hizo efecto.

-Cierto- afirma divertido, girando para quedar sobre ella.

Katt sonríe y lo hala más cerca de su cuerpo, con la intensión de retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Orion aterrorizara a los genins, aún era temprano y el zorro podía esperar un poco por su carne.

x x

Un par de horas después, el olor de la carne comienza a inundar el departamento. Katt había estado con la mente en Kakashi como para recordar que había dejado la comida del zorro en la cocina. Sin poder ocultar una mueca de disconformidad se sienta en la cama, alejándose de la comodidad que le brindaba estar acurrucada junto a Kakashi.

-La carne de Orion está lista- murmura desanimada, resoplando levemente y observando como Kakashi no parecía tener ninguna intensión de ser caballeroso y ser él quien se ponga de pie para evitar un incendio en la cocina. Luego de colocarse una bata, abrir las ventanas del departamento y dejar que la carne se enfríe, regresa junto a Kakashi -Sabes… pudiste haberlo hecho tú.

-Estoy cansado- responde sonriente.

-Te cansas muy rápido- comenta con una sonrisa en el rostro -Deberías de entrenar más tu resistencia- añade con un ligero tono de burla.

-Puede ser- asiente pensativo -Quizás debería de comenzar a entrenar cargando unos setenta kilos.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Yo no peso setenta…- masculla fastidiada.

-¿No? pensé que seguías con los pesos encima- agrega divertido.

-Ya no…

-¿Vas a ir a darle la carne a Orion? Ya es tarde y se va a terminar comiendo a alguno de los genins.

-Que los defienda su jonin, para eso está- responde Katt dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse un poco, tomándose su tiempo antes de salir con una cacerola con carne por las calles nocturnas de la villa.

La casa Hatake se encuentra completamente a oscuras y Katt maldice por tener una pareja tan perezosa que no se dignó a acompañarla. Al ingresar a la casa una fuerte y fría corriente de viento la recibe, así como el sonido de la madera vieja crujiendo debajo de sus pies, recordándole que si planea vivir en esa casa tiene aún mucho trabajo por delante.

Con la poca luz de la calle que se cuela por las ventanas, puede ver que el área que estaban trabajando los genins ya no tiene objetos sueltos, solo se aprecian muebles y cajas cerradas. Deja sobre una mesa la cacerola y comienza a buscar a su zorro que no parece encontrarse en ahí. Luego de dar unas vueltas por la casa y toparse con varias desagradables corrientes de aire y más ruidos de madera vieja, confirma que Orion no está ahí.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se pregunta extrañada, hasta que siente un ligero sonido proveniente de la olla con carne. Al asomarse a ver nota a la rata que habita la casa degustando la carne -¡Oye!- exclama molesta, pero deteniéndose antes de tratar de sacar al animal "No puedo darle a Orion comida masticada y pisoteada por una rata… ni seguir usando esa olla…"

Katt regresa al departamento sin zorro, ni carne, preocupada por el paradero de la invocación. No había pasado nada de tiempo desde que hubo todo el problema de que Danzou lo seguía y como Tsunade no la había llamado a ella o Kakashi para dar un informe le preocupaba que la situación siguiera y ahora si se llevaran al zorro.

-No encontré a Orion- dice Katt sentándose junto a Kakashi.

-Debe de haberle dado hambre y buscó comida por su cuenta.

-¿Y si se lo llevaron?

-¿Quieres buscarlo?- pregunta levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose.

-No lo sé… no es que quiera que se reporte conmigo cada vez que se mueve, pero con todo lo que ha pasado…

-Entonces hay que buscarlo- interviene Kakashi invocando a sus perros. Los canes aparecen en una nube de humo, con Pakkun al centro sobre Bull como es de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el perro más pequeño.

-Busquen a Orion- indica Kakashi y luego los ocho perros desaparecen, saliendo por la ventana -Ven, hay que buscarlos nosotros también- añade Kakashi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Juntos buscan por la zona de restaurantes de la villa, a pesar de la hora estos aún están atendiendo, aunque falta poco para que cierren. No transcurre mucho tiempo antes de que Kakashi y Katt sean alcanzados por Urushi, uno de los perros de Kakashi de color blanco y melena desordenada.

-Lo encontré- anuncia alegremente -Está en la casa de los Inuzuka.

-¿Dónde Kiba?- se cuestiona la pelirroja, extrañada, pero por suerte ya no preocupada.

-Sí, está durmiendo- especifica antes de des-invocarse.

-¿Durmiendo?- repite Katt extrañada.

Al llegar a la casa Inuzuka ven que todas las luces están apagadas. Katt lo piensa dos veces antes de ir a molestar en la casa, no es tan tarde, pero esa familia parece acostarse un poco más temprano que el resto. Al buscar por las ventanas de la casa y ver si el zorro está metido, lo encuentra en la veterinaria de Hana, recostado en el suelo.

Ligeramente toca la ventana, provocando que Orion abra los ojos y con mirada adormecida de un gran bostezo antes de ponerse de pie y abrir la ventana con una de sus colas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Me aburrí de esperarte y vine aquí, en la casa de los Inuzuka siempre hay amor… y carne- responde contento el zorro.

-Sal de ahí- ordena la pelirroja, dando un paso al costado, y quitando a Kakashi también, para que su invocación no terminara aplastándola al salir de un salto. Luego de que Orion cierra la ventana los tres regresan para descansar al departamento.

x x

El olor matutino de carne asada despierta a la kunoichi, al notar que está apoyada sobre el pecho de Kakashi se preocupa un poco. Si el jonin está dormido y ella acaba de despertarse no hay motivo para que ese olor estuviera en el ambiente.

-A menos que…- susurra levantándose y yendo al encuentro del zorro -¡Orion!- exclama viendo a su invocación cocinando alegremente su propia comida, lanzando pequeñas llamaradas desde su boca -No hagas eso, vas a quemar la casa.

-Hice el desayuno- dice, ignorando la advertencia.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio desayuna carne?- cuestiona la pelirroja, viendo como el zorro come un trozo -Aparte de ti…

-Más para mí- dice alegremente, terminando de comer todo lo que tenía preparado -Ya comí, me voy- anuncia de improvisto y casi instantáneamente, saltando por la ventana de la cocina.

-¡Oye!- reclama la pelirroja al ver un par de recipientes sucios donde había carne guardada en el suelo.

-¿Katt?- pregunta Kakashi mirando la cocina y luego los recipientes -Si tenías tanta hambre debiste de haber cenado más…- comenta ignorando las muecas de enojo de ella.

Luego de limpiar las cosas del zorro y el desayuno, la pareja se dirige junta para seguir viendo como trabajan los genins en la casa. Katt se encuentra animada, es la primera vez que puede pasar tanto tiempo en Konoha con Kakashi sin una misión de por medio o él evitándola de alguna manera.

Cuando entran a la casa ven que los pequeños genins ya están avanzando bastante, la mayoría de las cosas del primer piso están ya empaquetadas y ahora están dedicándose a combatir la mugre del lugar, cosa que parece estar siendo un reto luego de veinte años con polvo y en algunas partes la humedad traída por las plantas que lograron entrar. Kakashi sube las escaleras y se queda sentado en la parte más alta para no tener que estar en el centro del movimiento y se dedica a leer.

Katt se dirige al segundo piso a continuar con los dos cuartos que no deseaba que los genins tocaran. Ambas habitaciones ya habían sido sacudidas por lo que aparentaban ser el cuarto sucio de alguien y no un lugar abandonado. La habitación de Kakashi resulta ser bastante fácil de embalar, no hay muchas cosas aparte de libros y la cantidad de ropa no es tan grande como para que sea una labor muy ardua.

La habitación principal es algo un poco más complicado. Katt no está muy segura si realmente debería de estar ahí y mucho menos hasta que punto está bien que toque las cosas.

-Kakashi- llama la pelirroja, haciendo que el jonin se acerque hasta la entrada de la habitación -¿No me quieres ayudar?

-No, para eso contratamos genins- responde observando el lugar y luego avanzando a un viejo sillón.

-Ya lo sé, pero…

-No deberías de estar haciendo esto, vas a cansarte y estás haciendo el trabajo de los genins- añade retomando su lectura.

-No importa… no me ayudes- murmura un tanto fastidiada por la actitud de él.

Guardando las cosas en cajas, poco a poco y tomándose mucho más tiempo que con el cuarto de él, Katt comienza a cansarse. Las cosas que estaban a la vista ya están guardadas y algo que no había notado era la cantidad tan grande de cosas que habían en el ropero.

-¿Y estas cajas?- pregunta en voz alta al encontrar una cantidad muy grande de cajas rectangulares.

-Herencias de la familia.

-¿Qué son?

-Ropa.

-¿Ropa?- repite extrañada -¿Quién guarda su ropa en cajas?

-Así se conservan bien, algunos son bastante antiguos- responde hasta que desvía su mirada a la ventana que da al jardín.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta ella, dejando de lado la caja que tenía en las manos.

-Orion- responde, a la vez que unos sonidos de voces confirman la presencia de la invocación.

-Hola- saluda el zorro al encontrar a su dueña y comenzar a olfatear el viejo cuarto -¿Van a quedarse aquí?

-Estoy arreglando- explica, mandándole una mirada a Kakashi, esperando alguna especie de gesto aprobatorio.

-Que aburrido…- susurra el zorro -Quería comida, pero este lugar no tiene.

-Ve con los Inuzuka- comenta Katt un tanto sarcástica al recordar la noche anterior.

-Buena idea- afirma Orion saliendo por la ventana.

-No lo decía en serio…

Pasan unas dos horas más donde Katt ha estado guardando cosas y sacudiendo sin cesar mientras Kakashi sigue abstracto en su lectura, aunque atento en caso ella diga algo.

-Me estoy cansando…- se queja, mirando las cosas que aún le faltan.

-No deberías de estar haciendo esto- insiste posando la vista en ella -Para eso contratamos genins.

-Pensé que no te gustaría que se metieran en tu cuarto o a este.

-No me molesta, por algo estoy dejando que vengan a arreglar.

-Pero igual, yo fui la de la idea, tú probablemente solo haces esto porque yo lo sugerí.

-Eso es cierto, pero si me molestara no estarían los genins.

Katt mira al jonin bastante seria y un tanto resentida, no es que esperara que fuera muy expresivo, pero pensó que al menos apreciaría el gesto y el trabajo que le estaba costando el tener a los genins fuera de las dos habitaciones.

-Supongo…- masculla dirigiéndose a la escalera -Terminen con todos los cuartos de arriba, no solo el chico y el baño- indica elevando un poco la voz y escuchando como el jonin les indica a los genins lo que acababa de decir -¡Listo!- exclama no muy contenta -Los genins van a encargarse de todo, no pienso mover un dedo aquí.

Kakashi levanta la mirada un tanto confundido por el cambio de carácter -Ya te lo dije, no había necesidad de que hicieras esto.

-Ya, no importa, hay que dejar que hagan su trabajo- responde mirando hacía una pared -Mínimo pudiste fingir agradecimiento…- susurra.

-No es que no lo aprecie, pero insisto en que no debiste- dice parándose detrás de ella.

-Es que no tengo idea si te hubiera molestado. Dices que no, pero no eres capaz de decirme nada de tus padres…

-Eso es diferente, aquí son solo cosas.

-La gente atesora cosas, tú dejaste la casa tal y como estaba, usualmente uno se encarga de las cosas o al menos cubre los muebles antes de irse. En tu caso realmente pensé que las cosas significaban mucho- explica simplemente recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta -Es difícil entenderte si no hablas… normalmente no me molesta, pero hay cosas donde realmente deberías de hablar.

-Ya te había dicho que…

-Ya sé- interrumpe antes que siguiera -Pero con cosas como esta y con lo poco que hablas no tengo idea si realmente dices la verdad o solo lo haces por complacerme.

Kakashi sonríe un poco y luego da unos pasos -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿O planeas quedarte a ver como empaquetan todo?

-No…- responde negando ligeramente con la cabeza "Ya me cambió de tema…" -Vamos a ver a Naruto.

x x

Cuando la pareja llega al hospital descubren que Naruto ya no está ahí. A pesar de que aún estaba con el brazo enyesado, había recibido autorización para salir del hospital y regresar a su casa. La noticia alegró bastante a Katt haciendo que se le olvidara el pequeño problema que había tenido con Kakashi un poco antes. Con la noticia Katt se decide a ir a ver a Naruto, cosa que demora un poco ya que no recordaba bien donde estaba el departamento y Kakashi no dijo nada hasta que le preguntó.

-¡Katt-nee-chan!- saluda emocionado el rubio al ver a su hermana en su pequeño departamento.

-Naruto… tu casa está casi igual que la de Kakashi- murmura observando.

-Senpai- saluda Yamato, con la mirada algo cansada.

-¿Te siguen cuidando?- pregunta Katt al ver al jonin ahí.

-Tsunade-sama ya le permitió salir, pero aún es recomendable que esté vigilado, uno nunca sabe cuando se sienta mejor y se le ocurra entrenar- explica Yamato tomando algo de aire -De vez en cuando es bueno que tenga compañía que lo vigile.

-Ya he dicho que no voy a entrenar aún- se queja el rubio antes de que sea detenido por un bostezo.

-Es algo tarde- señala Kakashi -Y supongo que Naruto ha tenido un día atareado, dudo que haya salido sin tener que aguantar varios exámenes.

-Mejor te dejamos descansar- comenta Katt -Pero ahora que estás en tu casa es más cómodo visitarte, incluso estás más cerca- añade al notar que el muchacho se deprimía un poco, para luego irse a cenar junto con Kakashi.

Luego de enterarse que Naruto estaba fuera del hospital la noche anterior y por ende tenía todo el derecho de reventarle la puerta de su departamento a Danzou si le apetecía, transcurre un día entero tranquila acompañada del jonin de cabello plateado. Ahora que ya no piensa encargarse de la casa y en general todo parece calmado, realmente está disfrutando más el tiempo con él. Sólo salen a caminar un poco y a ver que los genins siguieran trabajando sin algún tipo de problemas.

-Que tranquilo- comenta ya de noche recostada encima de él -Ojala no te volvieran a mandar misiones.

-Ya han pasado varios días, en algún momento tendré que irme- responde con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero no te puedes ir- se queja de improvisto provocando que él abra los ojos -En unos días es tu cumpleaños, no puedes escaparte.

-¿Si?- cuestiona con una mirada perdida -Pensé que era la próxima semana, nunca llevo la cuenta, no lo celebro.

-Pues este año te quedas conmigo- reclama antes de sonreír.

-Eso depende si tengo o no misión.

-Bueno, bueno…- contesta tratando de no ponerle demasiado interés, ya luego vería como obligarlo a quedarse -¿Y has pensado que vamos a hacer cuando tu casa esté habitable?

-¿Mudarnos?

-Bueno, sí…- afirma un tanto desubicada por lo acertado de la respuesta a pesar de no ser lo que ella esperaba escuchar -Pero no me refiero a eso. Podríamos tener un bebé.

-¿Ahora?- pregunta no muy convencido.

-No ahora, pero sería bonito tener un niño jugando en los jardines…- dice con una cálida sonrisa -Y ni se te ocurra decir que contrate un genin para que juegue- amenaza al notar cierto brillo en los ojos de él.

-No nos hemos casado aún- señala luego de reír ligeramente con el comentario del genin.

-Nos casamos, nos mudamos y tenemos un bebé o nos mudamos, nos casamos y tenemos un bebé o… podemos tener el bebé desde ahora- responde acomodándose bien encima de él. A los pocos segundo nota como Kakashi no parece estar dispuesto -¿Una charla de bebés no ayuda?- pregunta riendo un poco.

-No.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt se despierta temprano, el zorro exige su desayuno y luego se va de la casa sin nada más que una palabra de despedida "Mi zorro es un adolescente… no me dice ni a dónde va… lo quiero chiquito y lindo de nuevo". Por su parte Kakashi sale a hacer las compras, pero Katt no lo acompaña, ella decide ir a ver a Naruto para asegurarse que sigue bien.

-¡Naruto!- llama de pie en la puerta del departamento del muchacho.

-Katt-nee-chan- saluda luego de abrir la puerta con algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Estás solo?- pregunta al pasar.

-Sí, no necesito que me estén cuidando.

-Supongo que no… pero alguna vez debes de haber hecho algo para que estén así- comenta empujando con el pie un poco de ropa que se había acumulado a la entrada del cuarto de él -¿Y cómo has estado?

-Bien, aunque me molesta estar con el brazo así… Sakura-chan insistió en cubrirme la mano cuando me puso el yeso…

-Eso debe haber sido para que no la uses y fuerces el brazo.

-Pronto me voy a curar, lo hago rápido, según Tsunade-sama un ninja normal tendría que pasar a retiro luego de esto.

-Ojala, así consigo alguien con quien entrenar.

-Pero Katt-nee-chan, no quiero lastimarte- interviene el rubio sonriente.

-¿Lastimarme?- repite no muy contenta -A menos que planees aplastarme con clones dudo que puedas.

-Me he vuelto bastante fuerte, además puedo invocar ranas.

-Mi zorro come ranas- responde inmediatamente.

-Invoco ranas más grandes que tu zorro- añade orgulloso.

-Es lo mismo, mi zorro come cosas más grande que él… y ANBUs- añade riendo un poco.

-Katt-nee-chan- llama el muchacho ligeramente más serio instantes después, cosa que tensa un poco a la pelirroja -¿Cómo eran nuestros padres? Me dijiste que mamá invocaba zorros…

-No me hagas preguntas difíciles, yo no los conocí, pero sé que nuestra mamá era pelirroja y nuestro papá rubio- responde, pensando como salirse del problema del cual se había salvado hasta el momento -Sé muy poco y tampoco quiero contarte cosas que no sean ciertas- añade antes de que él vuelva a decir algo -Ahora que termine de sanar tu brazo y que yo acabe con la casa de Kakashi voy a estar más relajada y podemos hablar mejor de eso, no pienso ir a ningún lado así que no te preocupes.

Naruto asiente ligeramente, por un lado algo tan simple como el color de cabello de sus padres parecía bastarle como respuesta -¿No piensas volver a dónde creciste?

-No tengo idea si pueda y aunque hubiera una forma… no planeo irme de aquí.

-¿Y tu familia?- pregunta un tanto serio.

-Mis otros padres murieron unos años atrás, no tengo ningún tío y sólo me queda mi abuela- responde un tanto pensativa -No vivía ni en el mismo país que ella, la extraño un poco, pero sé que está bien… siempre pensé que yo me iba a morir de vieja antes que ella, es de las personas que se perfila a vivir más de cien años…

-¿Cómo eran tus papás?- pregunta un tanto inseguro, pero al parecer curioso.

-Extrañamente… una pelirroja y un rubio- responde riendo un poco -Mi papá era médico, amaba su trabajo, mi mamá botánica, también amaba su trabajo. Eran bastante alegres y en cierto aspecto despreocupados, se tomaban las cosas con bastante humor- añade sonriendo -Cuando me tuvieron dejaron de viajar y se quedaron estables. Ahora que lo pienso bien… mi mamá no se percató que andaba embarazada hasta el segundo mes… quizás ahí llegue yo y asumió que no se dio cuenta por despistada y centrada en su trabajo.

-¿No te incomoda hablar de ellos?- pregunta Naruto tranquilo, pero ya sin la incomodidad que había tenido momentos atrás.

-No, ¿debería?

-No lo sé, Sasuke no quería hablar jamás de eso…

-Bueno, es diferente- recalca la pelirroja -Yo tenía dieciocho y si bien los asesinaron no fue ningún familiar o conocido mío en mi cara- aclara notando como sin querer la conversación derivó hasta Sasuke.

x x

Luego de dejar a Naruto tras una difícil maniobra de cambio de tema a algo más alegre, Katt va a revisar que las cosas en la casa vayan bien. Los genins ya están en el segundo piso e incluso han desarmado las camas. Katt les indica que limpien el dojo y que pasen todas las cajas ahí, para luego poder reparar la casa con facilidad.

-Y ahora que estoy sin Kakashi tengo que ir a asegurarme que no vaya a tener misión hasta que pase su cumpleaños- susurra para si dirigiéndose al hospital "Pero si se lo digo a Tsunade, la mujer va a armar mucho alboroto y no sé si a él le guste el ruido así que veré para que Sakura se encargue y hago algo con ella, Naruto y bueno Yamato que se la pasa diciéndole senpai cada vez que lo ve"

En el hospital, sin necesidad de buscar mucho Katt logra localizar la cabellera rosa moviéndose por los pasillos. Por el mismo motivo Sakura nota a Katt acercándose a ella.

-Dime que Naruto no hizo alguna estupidez- dice Sakura tornando su rostro a una expresión algo agresiva.

-No, no- se apresura a contestar -Es sobre Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi sensei?

-Sí, va a ser su cumpleaños en tres días y siempre ha estado en misión.

-¿Su cumpleaños?- repite pensativa -Ahora que lo dices nunca le hemos celebrado nada, ni siquiera sabía en que fecha era.

-¿Crees que puedas ver la forma de que Tsunade no le de ninguna misión?

-No he estado por su oficina, pero cuando acabe esto voy a ver que puedo hacer, no puedo creer que hasta ahora jamás le hayamos celebrado nada- responde un tanto emocionada.

Luego del pedido a Sakura pasa un día, hasta ese momento el jonin sigue en Konoha, cosa que pone bastante contenta a Katt, al parecer o Tsunade no pensaba darle misión o Sakura logró hacer que se quedara. Pero entre estar tan preocupada por que no se fuera de Konoha Katt olvidó un pequeño detalle, comprar un regalo. "¿Qué se supone que le regale? No le gusta nada aparte de su libro" piensa un poco preocupada "Saldré a comprarle algo, si se va a quedar mínimo debería regalarle algo y de paso tengo que avisarle a Sakura para que vengan aquí…"

-Kakashi- llama la pelirroja cuando ve que él se despierta -¿Te gustan las fiestas?

-No, hay mucho ruido- responde un tanto adormecido aún.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, demasiado ruido y gente, no me gustan esas cosas.

Katt lo observa antes de ponerse de pie para hacer el desayuno, al menos había acertado en que la mejor opción era simplemente llamar a sus alumnos y nada más. Al entregarle la carne al zorro nota que el animal está extrañamente sonriente cosa que la perturba un poco.

-Tú estás tramando algo- acusa inmediatamente.

-Siempre tramo algo- responde igual de sonriente, posando la mirada en Kakashi que salía de la habitación.

-Eres mi zorro lindo, ladino y tramposo- añade Katt abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Ese soy yo- afirma Orion, sobre todo al escuchar la última palabra.

-¿Qué tramas?

-En dos días es el cumpleaños de Kakashi ¿no?

-Sí, justo voy a decirle a Sakura, Naruto y Yamato…- contesta luego de ver que el jonin entra a la cocina.

-Ya acabe de comer- anuncia, ignorando por completo a Katt y saliendo por la ventana con un ágil salto.

-Ese zorro…

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Kakashi observando una de las tantas escenas de Katt mascullando contra el animal luego de que éste se fuera.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños- responde cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una muy emocionada -Y aún estás aquí- añada abrazándolo.

-Quizás me manden misión- dice tranquilamente.

-Espero que no- responde sin que la sonrisa desaparezca de su cara.

Cuando Kakashi entra a bañarse Katt le avisa que va a salir un rato. Comprarle un regalo a alguien que no demuestra tener ningún tipo de preferencias por casi nada es una labor complicada. Las pocas cosas que sabe le gustan o no son materiales, como la tranquilidad y el silencio, y de las cosas comprables no planea regalarle ningún libro escrito por Jiraiya. Hacerle algo es un poco complicado si él va a estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, así que de alguna forma tiene que encontrar algún objeto que al menos le sirva.

-Ropa… cuando no sepas que regalar regala ropa- se dice a si misma luego de andar por varias tiendas sin lograr ver nada que fuera de su agrado.

Estando en la mitad del otoño, las cosas que hay están en colores no llamativos, un punto a su favor, si le compraba algo demasiado alegre estaba segura que no lo iba a usar. Luego de mucho meditarlo, caminar por varias tiendas y de calcular la talla adecuada, encuentra una chompa que le agrada; es suave, abrigadora y un sustituto perfecto para protegerse del frío en lugar del chaleco del cual Kakashi nunca se desprende.

-¿Lo tienen en color chaleco ninja?- pregunta a la vendedora "Con suerte ni se da cuenta de la diferencia y ya no tengo que aguantar recostarme contra los bolsillos o el cuello duro del chaleco"

Con su paquete ya envuelto y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Katt regresa al departamento. Cuando llega se dirige de inmediato a ocultar el regalo, no en la habitación, porque está segura que Kakashi debe de estar ahí descansando. Pero unos instantes después de ocultar el regalo nota al zorro salir del dormitorio, tranquilo y sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Ya habías regresado?- pregunta, había notado que no estaba en el sillón, pero asumió que seguía en la calle.

-Sí- responde el zorro.

Cuando Katt va para e cuarto nota a Kakashi sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente casi entre sus piernas y la vista perdida en el suelo.

-¿Kakashi?- pregunta, acercándose bastante preocupada.

-Volviste- dice él unos segundos después, reaccionando más lento que de costumbre.

-¿Qué te dijo el zorro?- se apresura a preguntar, está segura que la invocación le dijo algo.

-Nada- responde tomando una postura más erguida y mirándola.

-No por nada acabas con la frente casi en el suelo- insiste, antes de dirigir la mirada a la sala donde el zorro está acomodándose en el sillón -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada- contesta el zorro, imitando la respuesta del jonin.

-Kakashi…

-Estoy bien- añade acercando una de sus manos hacia ella y acomodando un par de mechones de cabello -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Que me digas que te dijo el zorro.

-No me dijo nada- mantiene la respuesta.

-Vamos a almorzar y después a ver a Naruto- indica Katt -Y en ese lapso vas a decirme que fue lo que el zorro te dijo.

El almuerzo no va mucho mejor, Kakashi está comiendo incluso más lento de lo que una persona normal lo hace. La lentitud usualmente hubiera sido apreciada por la pelirroja, pero con lo distraído y distante que se veía la preocupaba. Kakashi insiste con que no tiene nada y el zorro simplemente no abre el hocico para hablar.

Al acabar el almuerzo las cosas no mejoran. Kakashi va junto con Katt para ir secando los platos mientras ella lava, cosa que jamás había hecho en los tres años que ella tenía en Konoha.

-Orion… ¿qué le dijiste?- reclama al zorro acercándose junto a él y con Kakashi mirando unos pasos más atrás.

-Nada, pensé que iban a ver a Naruto.

-Y vamos a ir, pero quiero saber que pasó.

-Te quejas mucho- contesta el zorro.

-Vamos- interviene Kakashi, sacando a Katt del departamento.

x x

Naruto no está solo en su casa. Un par de minutos antes habían llegado a visitarlo Sakura y extrañamente Hinata, la primera estaba hablando animadamente con el rubio, quejándose del caos en el que vive y Hinata simplemente se encontraba tranquila mirando.

La idea de Katt de poder decirle a Sakura para que arrastre a Naruto y Yamato al departamento el día del cumpleaños se le hace difícil, Kakashi está más cerca de ella de lo habitual y le es difícil poder hablar sin que él la escuche y peor aún vea que anda comentando cosas.

-Sakura…- llama la pelirroja -Me ayudas a buscar un vaso, tengo sed, pero no tengo idea donde estén las cosas de esta casa- pide, consiguiendo que la muchacha se ponga de pie detrás de ella, pero notando que Kakashi también va.

-No, Katt-nee-chan, yo te busco el vaso- dice el rubio apresurándose para pasar a los otros ninjas y buscar entre el desorden de su cocina un vaso.

Katt maldice ligeramente, la única que se quedó en el cuarto fue Hinata. Al momento de recibir su vaso con agua nota que Hinata está recogiendo la acumulación de ropa de Naruto.

-Deberías limpiar un poco- comenta Katt -Mira a la pobre Hinata- señala para espanto del rubio.

-¡No!- exclama Naruto, corriendo al cuarto -No tienes que ordenar Hinata- añade provocando que la muchacha suelte en el acto lo que había recogido.

-Yo lo arreglo después- dice empujando con su pie hacia un lado las cosas.

Katt regresa al cuarto junto con los otros ninjas y nota que para mala suerte Naruto había colocado las cuatro sillas que tenía en su casa en su cuarto, dos de ellas casi tapando a las otras dos. Katt y sakura están al frente por lo que secretearse con la kunoichi médico le es imposible sin ser vista.

-Kakashi, puedes dejar esto en la cocina- pide Katt entregándole el vaso y consiguiendo unos segundos de libertad en los que se acerca a Sakura y le susurra que el día quince vaya con Naruto y Yamato a las seis al departamento.

-¿Qué están hablando? Yo quiero saber- se queja el rubio.

-Es cosa de mujeres- responde velozmente Katt, escuchando después un pequeño y casi inaudible quejido proveniente de Hinata "Diablos, acabo de bajarle la autoestima más de lo que ya debe de estar…" piensa un tanto molesta con ella misma al ver a la Hyuuga y viendo como Kakashi regresa a la habitación sin darle oportunidad de explicarse bien.

-Yo ya tengo que irme- anuncia tímidamente la muchacha.

-Pero Hinata, acabas de llegar- se queja el rubio -No te vayas.

Al escucharlo, la muchacha se sienta automáticamente de regreso a su silla, muy colorada y nerviosa ante del simple comentario de Naruto, que obviamente quería compañía. Katt observa la escena un poco más tranquila, al menos pudo invitar a Sakura y los otros dos sin acabar con Hinata triste y excluida.

El día que sigue antes del cumpleaños de Kakashi las cosas transcurren bastante tranquilas, el jonin está regresando a su estado habitual, aunque aún parece tener presente lo que sea que el zorro le dijo el día anterior. Katt se encuentra impaciente, rogando que pase rápido el día y no llegue ningún pergamino de misión para ninguno de los dos.

x x

En la mañana del quince de Septiembre Katt abre los ojos muy temprano, viendo como Kakashi sigue dormido a su costado. Tratando de no hacer ruido o algún movimiento brusco, logra salir de la cama sin despertarlo y casi caminando en las puntas de sus pies se dirige a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama.

-No vayas a hacer nada extraño hoy- pide Katt sirviéndole su carne a Orion.

-Hoy me porto bien, va a ser uno de mis regalos- dice el zorro -El otro se lo daré después.

-¿Y eso?

-Mejor así- responde moviendo las colas -¿Vas a hacer una reunión no?

-Sí, pero a eso de las seis- asiente ella, antes de ir a buscar el regalo que le había comprado.

Katt llega a la cama, deja a un costado el regalo y el desayuno y se sienta al costado de él, ya si mayor cuidado, provocando que abra el ojo. Al ver que está despierto Katt sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclama muy animada antes de darle un beso y conteniéndose para no abrazarlo y que termine dejándole una almohada por la efusividad -Para ti- añade entregándole el paquete -Y también te traje el desayuno a la cama.

Kakashi parece estar un tanto desubicado, cuando decía que no celebraba su cumpleaños era en serio y el regalo sumado a lo alegre que se veía Katt eran algo diferente. La alegría del cumpleaños destilada por Katt y los restos de la apatía de dos días atrás no dejan que logre responder correctamente.

-Ábrelo- pide Katt al notar que el jonin seguía mirándola.

Kakashi observa el paquete y con mucho cuidado comienza a quitar el moño y luego poco a poco la cinta adhesiva con que está sujeto, para después seguir tomándose su tiempo en quitar el papel sin romperlo. Todo bajo la mirada algo impaciente de Katt.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta cuando al fin tiene el regalo desenvuelto -Es del color de tu chaleco para que no te quejes.

-Voy a probármelo- dice poniéndose de pie y yendo al baño.

Katt espera en la sala junto con el zorro que parece estar cumpliendo su promesa de estar tranquilo. Cuando siente que Kakashi sale del baño va apara verlo, pero nota que ya está vestido con su ropa de siempre y doblando lo que ella le regaló.

-¿Te lo probaste y ya te lo quitaste no?- supone al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí- contesta ya en su tono de todos los días.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

-Es tu cumpleaños, tú escoges- insiste ella, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro -Aunque no tienes que hacer nada en especial, al menos yo solo escogía donde comer y ya en la noche salía a algún lugar.

En la tarde Kakashi decide el lugar donde van a almorzar, uno de esos tantos restaurantes donde hay una maceta estratégicamente colocada para que le cubra el rostro y sirven pescado. Katt nota que está comiendo algo muy parecido a lo que ella le hizo el día que cocinó especialmente para él.

Al regresar después del almuerzo Katt aprovecha para comprar algunas cosas, a fin de cuentas Sakura, Naruto y Yamato algo iban a consumir y no planeaba matarlos de hambre o sed. Las compras no pasan desapercibidas para Kakashi, pero no dice nada, por un lado al ser para tres personas más la cantidad no es tan exagerada como para alertarlo.

La tarde la pasan tranquilos, Kakashi parece bastante contento de tener a Katt tan llena de vida y más atenta con él de lo usual. El zorro no está en casa cosa que extraña a la pelirroja, pero como decía que iba a portarse bien asume que realmente va a cumplirlo.

Cuando pasa una media hora de la hora en que citó a Sakura, Katt se preocupa un poco "Quizás asumió que era en la casa de Kakashi…" piensa, tratando de recordar si especificó bien "La estamos reparando y no saben el estado, puede ser que haya asumido que era allá". Con la idea en mente, pero sin estar muy segura, Katt convence a Kakashi para ir a ver como estaba su casa.

La escena que ve Katt al momento de abrir la puerta de la casa pudo provocarle un paro cardiaco. El lugar que estaba en silencio y sin una sola luz encendida, se llena de ruido y luces y un grito general de 'sorpresa' hecho por una cantidad muy grande de personas que estaban metidas en la casa.

La mirada de Kakashi es bastante parecida a la de Katt, su único ojo visible parece más abierto que de costumbre al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba metida en su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños. Katt gira ligeramente la cabeza hacía él con una sonrisa nerviosa y mascullando algo entre dientes acerca del zorro que está mezclado entre la multitud.

-Ya llegó Kakashi ¡Traigan el sake!- se escucha pedir a la voz de la quinta entre la multitud.

Cuando Kakashi comienza a avanzar una cantidad bastante grande de ninjas se acerca a felicitarlo y darle regalos, con Naruto y Sakura encabezándolos, y una buena cantidad de ninjas detrás de ellos que se dirigen a él como 'senpai'. El jonin simplemente acepta y va dejando las cosas en una mesa, una de las tantas mesas y sillas que Katt desconoce su procedencia "¿Y de dónde salió la comida y el sake? Ese zorro… estas son de las reuniones que comienzan con tres personas y acaban con gente que ni uno conoce…"

-¡Felicidades!- exclama una alegre voz femenina.

Cuando Katt voltea para ver de quien se trata ve a Ibiki junto con su novia entregarle un paquete a Kakashi. La cara de Katt se queda tiesa, no tiene idea que está haciendo ahí Ibiki y no quiere siquiera saberlo.

-Es un buzón- explica la mujer sonriente.

-Sigo sin ver la necesidad de eso- interviene Ibiki despegando por un momento la mirada que la tenía clavada en Katt -Nosotros nos mandamos pergaminos.

-Pero yo no sé mandar pergaminos- puntualiza ella lanzándole una mirada bastante seria -Y ahora que somos vecinos pensé que sería un bonito detalle- agrega ella retomando su rostro alegre.

-¿Vecinos…?- repite Katt espantada.

-Sí, cuando nos casamos nos mudamos por aquí, no tienen idea lo contenta que estoy de que estén arreglando la casa Hatake- explica la mujer, mientras Ibiki muestra en el rostro su total y absoluta falta de alegría con ese asunto -Vivimos en la casa del frente. Es tan extraño, ustedes dos van a ser vecinos de nuevo- añade la mujer mirando a su esposo y a Katt.

-Sí- murmura Ibiki -Una suerte del destino…

Cuando Ibiki se aleja junto con su esposa, Katt vuelve a respirar, ni por un instante pensó que el destino pudiera ser tan cruel como para volver a ponerla de vecina con Ibiki. Pero las cosas en general están alegres obviando por el pequeño problema de la vecindad.

-¿No estás molesto no?- pregunta Katt cuando logra quedarse sola con Kakashi.

-No me gustan las cosas así, llenas de gente y ruido, pero no, no estoy molesto- responde sonriéndole.

-Te juro que yo había planeado una pequeña reunión y no una fiesta…

-¿Y cómo se volvió fiesta?

-Se corrió la voz probablemente- añade derrotada.

La fiesta continúa, luego de que Kakashi tuvo que aceptar quedarse de pie por un muy buen rato, mientras le tomaban fotografías con diferentes personas, las cosas se tranquilizan para el jonin. Hay una presencia llamativa que Katt ha percatado que falta, el hombre de verde no se ve por los alrededores y el eficiente sistema de iluminado con el que ahora cuenta la casa hacen que recuerde que Guy se dedicaba de pasatiempo a ser electricista "Debe de estar en algún lado… nadie tiene suficiente resistencia como para instalar la luz de toda una casa en tan poco tiempo a menos que sea Guy… lo bueno es que ya me ahorró tener que hacer eso"

Por un lado de la fiesta se puede ver a Kotetsu sin Izumo, al parecer van a tener que turnarse para poder estar ahí y a él le tocó estar primero. Tsunade está por otro extremo, bien sentada cerca del sake con Shizune que la trata de controlar y Genma a unos pasos hablando con Raidou, burlándose un poco de la situación del bebé que Yurika espera de él.

-No pensé que algún día fueras a hacer una fiesta- dice a modo de saludo otra voz femenina acercándose.

-Kurenai- saluda Kakashi posando la vista sobre la mujer que lleva un vientre bastante abultado.

-Yo no planeé esto- asegura el jonin mirando a Katt.

-Yo no planeé que fuera tan grande- aclara la pelirroja "No sabía que estuviera embarazada…" piensa Katt recordando que Asuma falleció unos dos meses atrás.

-Creo que el zorro no se supo contener- explica la kunoichi experta en genjutsus.

-¿Ya sabes que va a ser?- pregunta Katt con bastante curiosidad.

-Sí, una niña- responde colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre -Cuando supe que estaba embarazada quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero ahora tengo muchas cosas que atender y prefiero estar preparada.

-No había necesidad- interrumpe Shikamaru acercándose -Yo puedo ayudarte con todo lo que necesites.

-¿Y cómo le vas a poner?- pregunta Katt, aún con más curiosidad.

-Tsubaki…- responde la mujer con una mirada tierna -Al menos eso creo.

-Es un bonito nombre- dice Katt, mirando de soslayo a Kakashi que por suerte no parece estar teniendo algún tipo de recaída con respecto a lo de Asuma.

En una mesa cercana la voz de Naruto sobresale sobre el barullo general. Kiba y el rubio están teniendo una especie de discusión por la comida mientras Chouji aprovecha para escurrirse detrás de los otros dos y servirse más cosas.

-¡Naruto!- exclama Sakura llegando a su lado -Ni se te ocurra tratar de usar tu mano.

-Pero no puedo coger nada con la izquierda.

-Deja- dice la kunoichi de cabellos rosa -Yo te ayudo- añade sirviendo en un plato algunos trozos de algo similar al sushi y yendo a un costado para poder dárselos al rubio que encantado come lo que ella le da.

Dejando a Kakashi con un grupo de ninjas que lo tratan de senpai, en los que se encuentra incluido Yamato, Katt se va por su cuenta a servirse algo para comer y tomar. En una imagen similar a la de Tsunade con la mesa más cercana al sake, ve a Anko, sentada en la mesa donde están los dangos y al parecer protegiéndolos celosamente.

-Hola Anko- saluda Katt al verla, sin la menor intención de comer alguno de los bocadillos dulces.

-Hola, no nos veíamos hace mucho- responde la mujer, llamando un poco la atención de Katt por una subida de peso que parece haber tenido y que con la ropa que usa es bastante difícil de no notar.

-Anko… ¿tú estas…?

-¡Deja eso!- exclama la mujer casi atravesando la mano de un genin, con un palillo, que se acercaba a comer dangos y que se aleja despavorido -¿Qué me decías?

-Ya se me olvidó, nos vemos luego- responde Katt un poco asustada, alejándose y buscando a Sakura a quien arrastra hasta una zona donde se puede ver bien a Anko, pero no están cerca -Tú que eres una médico ninja y no está borracha… ¿Anko ha subido de peso?

-Katt, no digas esas cosas- responde riendo un poco y posando la mirada en la mencionada kunoichi.

-No me refiero exactamente al peso, mira su barriga, ahí normalmente no comienza a crecer una barriga de gordura.

Sakura abre ligeramente los ojos un tanto sorprendida -¿Está embarazada? Yo no tenía idea.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy casi segura, tendría que acercarme y verla bien, pero…

-Tercera kunoichi embarazada- comenta Katt captando la atención de Sakura -Kurenai, Anko y Yurika, la novia de Raidou.

x x

La fiesta avanza y Katt no ve rastros del eterno rival de Kakashi cosa que la perturba, está más que segura de que ese hombre no iba a perderse un evento como la fiesta de Kakashi.

-¿Te diviertes?- pregunta Katt regresando con Kakashi, que de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para poder estar solo en el jardín.

-Me gustaría más estar contigo en un lugar tranquilo, pero hace bastante que no hablaba con algunos- responde sonriéndole.

-Ya se van a ir- asegura ella acercándose con cuidado y bajando la máscara para darle un beso.

-¡Kakashi, ven acá!- grita la Hokage -Es hora de la torta- añade provocando que todos los presentes se junten increíblemente atentos.

Cuando Kakashi llega a ponerse en frente de una torta bastante grande hecha de puro chocolate y con unas treinta velas puestas encima encendidas, una nube de humo llama la atención de todos. Sin que se disipe la ligera capa que cubre la visión se puede escuchar la voz de Guy cantando cumpleaños con un micrófono acompañado a coro por Lee sobresaliendo por el silencio absoluto del resto de la gente que no esperaba ver a Guy apareciendo ahí.

Cuando termina de cantar y la gente reacciona a aplaudir, se acerca a Kakashi dándole un regalo, luego abrazándolo fuertemente para finalizar con mantenerlo en el aire a vista de todos.

-Sopla las velas- pide el jonin, aumentando la expectativa de la gente y provocando que Katt entienda porque de la emoción por la torta, probablemente todos estaban esperando verle el rostro cuando tuviera que soplar.

-No puedo desde aquí arriba- dice Kakashi, siendo bajado nuevamente al suelo.

Bajo la mirada expectante de cada uno de los presentes Kakashi acerca el rostro a la torta y luego sin quitarse la máscara sopla fuertemente, apagando todas la velas entre una ola de quejidos encabezados por Naruto y adornados con una extraña expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Kakashi.

Luego del frustrado intento por verle el rostro, la gente regresa a juntarse en grupos y Katt se pregunta si realmente vinieron tantas personas "Si Ibiki vino eso quiere decir que hasta Neji debe de estar" se dice a sí misma, buscando al joven Hyuuga entre la multitud sin éxito, hasta que piensa la manera de localizarlo. Primero busca a Naruto que con la bulla que suele hacer de vez en cuando no es tarea difícil, luego busca en los alrededores a una Hinata que lo debe de estar observando y de ahí no necesita buscar mucho para dar con Neji, que está al lado de su prima hablando con Tenten.

Al llegar la media noche muchos de los invitados ya no están e Izumo que acaba de llegar se queja ampliamente y maldice sin ningún reparo a Kotetsu por quedarse tanto. Shizune logra sacar a Tsunade con ayuda de Genma. Ino que había estado con Sai y luego hablando con Sakura parece entablar una conversación con una mujer de cabello largo de tonalidad morada.

-Voy a ir a tomar algo para bajar el sake- dice la mujer -¿Quieres venir?

-Claro que si Yugao senpai- responde Ino emocionada, confundiendo ligeramente a Sakura que estaba hablando con ella -¿Puede venir Sakura?

-Claro.

Sakura parece un poco extrañada, pero la curiosidad puede más y deja la casa junto con Ino.

-No seas así Neji- se escuchan los reclamos de Naruto, ahora mucho más entendibles que cuando había más gente -Le estaba contando a Hinata como es que entrené con ero-sennin.

-Ya es tarde y tengo que regresar con Hinata-sama y Hanabi…-sama.

-Yo no tengo sueño- se queja la menor de los Hyuuga.

-Pero…- trata de hablar Hinata que se encontraba dándole de comer al rubio, luego de que Sakura se fuera a hablar con Ino ella había ido a reemplazarla en la tarea de ayudar a Naruto a comer.

-Deja que Hinata-chan se quede- pide Naruto provocando que el 'chan' vuelva a Hinata una especie de punto rojo.

-Voy a dejar a Hanabi… -sama en la casa y regresaré por Hinata-sama- aclara Neji antes de irse con la menor de sus primas a pesar de los reclamos de esta.

Katt se sienta junto a Kakashi que se encontraba hablando con Yamato, uno de los últimos invitados que aún estaban ahí. Había sido un día largo y estaba cansada, pero por suerte todo había salido bien, ahora solo faltaba encontrar al zorro para tratar de matarlo por andar haciendo fiestas de esa envergadura sin permiso.

Sin que pase mucho tiempo Neji regresa a recoger a Hinata, pero se encuentra en el mismo problema que antes, Naruto parece estar bastante entretenido con ella, la Hyuuga le da de comer y escucha de forma mucho más tranquila que Sakura y Hinata simplemente no se quiere ir.

-Ya déjala Neji- dice Yamato dirigiéndose al Hyuuga dándole una palmada en el hombro, luego de despedirse de Kakashi -Es una chunin, estoy seguro que puede regresar a su casa a salvo- Neji parece un tanto indeciso, pero al final parece que desiste y regresa para su casa sin Hinata.

Llegan las dos de la madrugada y no queda nadie en la casa aparte del zorro que resurge de donde quiera que estuvo oculto, Katt, Kakashi y Naruto que continúa hablando alegremente con Hinata sin notar la hora.

-¡Naruto!- llama Katt -Ya es tarde, deberías acompañar a Hinata a su casa.

-Nos quedamos solos- nota el rubio, al parecer había estado abstraído hablándole sin interrupciones a Hinata.

Cuando la pelirroja ve que los dos jóvenes se van mira a Kakashi sonriente -¿Qué te regaló Guy?

-Nunca abro los regalos de Guy- responde algo divertido -No planeo usar lo que me da, ese tono de verde no me gusta.

-Hay muchos regalos… aunque supongo que los genins se encargarán de limpiar este desastre- comenta divertida acomodando los paquetes para poder llevarlos al departamento -Orion, tú eres cuadrúpedo, ayúdanos.

-No pienso hacer equilibrio, si quieres ponme una carreta y los llevo- responde el zorro moviendo las colas -Mi regalo supongo que ya te lo daré en la mañana- añade observando a Kakashi que le devuelve la mirada con interés.

Cuando salen de la casa con los paquetes una fuerte corriente de viento frío rodea a Katt, incomodándola un poco. Al avanzar un par de cuadras logra ver a Hinata caminando al costado de Naruto y al muchacho tratando de sacarse la chaqueta que se le atora con el yeso. Luego de mucho jaloneo, Naruto lo consigue y hace algo que Kakashi no haría como cosa natural, ofrecerle la chaqueta a Hinata, volviéndola una especie de semáforo brillante al costado del rubio.

-Naruto realmente debe de estar ciego-comenta Katt al ver como su hermano ignora la coloración y solo suelta un comentario de que la temperatura parece que volvió a subir.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Kakashi completamente distraído.

-Olvídalo… creo que es mal general de los hombres de Konoha.

Al llegar al departamento y dejar de lado los regalos, Katt se quita los zapatos y la ropa y se lanza contra la cama sin mayores ánimos de buscar dónde dejó su pijama, cansada de haber estado despierta casi veinticuatro horas seguidas. Kakashi hace las cosas de forma normal, se cambia y se coloca junto a Katt.

-Ya no es tu cumpleaños- señala arrastrándose hasta quedar encima de él.

-No, ya no es quince.

-Orion te va a dar algo hoy… así que supongo que sigues recibiendo regalos…- comenta con voz juguetona rozando su piel contra la de él y consiguiendo lo que quería sin mayor esfuerzo.

x x

Katt abre los ojos cerca de las dos de la tarde. Por unos instantes piensa que el haberle dado un regalo extra a Kakashi no fue una buena idea para su organismo, pero luego se retracta, ella lo disfrutó bastante y sabe que él también.

-Es tarde- escucha que dice Kakashi mirándola.

-Es que nos acostamos tarde- recalca ella hasta que siente como un paquete cae en la cama.

-Mi regalo- dice el zorro entrando solo por un momento a la habitación.

Ambos ninjas se miran entre ellos extrañados, el zorro simplemente lanzó el paquete y se fue. Kakashi lo abre con cuidado, encontrando una especie de tela vieja que parece envolver un objeto. En el momento en que se ve el verdadero contenido la mirada de Kakashi parece perderse completamente en un pedazo de la hoja rota de una espada que ahora tiene en las manos.

* * *

**Escena extra**

24 horas atrás, en la casa del frente de la casa Hatake

_-Hola querido- saluda Nodoka, la esposa de Ibiki, al verlo llegar -No se te ve de buen humor- señala observándolo._

_-Tsunade-sama acaba de hacer gala de su irresponsabilidad, mañana en la noche no planea trabajar- explica el shinobi acercándose a ella._

_-¿No estaban haciendo algo importante?_

_-Y delicado- añade fastidiado._

_-Bueno, hay algo positivo- dice ella captando su atención -Quería ver si mañana podías acompañarme a una fiesta._

_-¿Fiesta?_

_-Sí, en la casa del frente._

_-No había tenido tiempo de ver eso, pero es cierto que están arreglando la casa abandonada._

_-Sí, ya hasta compre un regalo, de bienvenida y además de cumpleaños- dice ella mostrando un pequeño buzón._

_-¿Y quién se va a mudar…?- pregunta, pero se detiene al leer la inscripción en el buzón –'Hatake'…- susurra a la vez que su rostro forma una mueca de desagrado._

_-Es algo tan extraño, nos mudamos y ahora vas a ser vecino nuevamente de la muchacha pelirroja- comenta Nodoka muy sonriente, ignorando por completo la mueca de repulsión en la cara de su esposo._

* * *

Esto es porque Ibiki no puede quedarse sin salir más xDDD

Espero que les haya gustado el cumpleaños, sin contar que es otro capítulo subido a la semana ^^ un poco de trabajo para el NaruHina y bueno muchas escenas con algunos personajes. Para proteger mi adorable nombre y el sexo del bebé de Kurenai he decidido colocarlo ahora "Tsubaki-chan" es marca registrada mía…

Ahora, ¿alguien me dice qué fue el pedazo de espada que le regaló Orion a Kakashi? ^^


	77. Chapter 77

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 77**

Una visita imprevista en Konoha

* * *

El cuarto se encuentra en silencio, Katt no tiene idea por qué el zorro le regaló un trozo de espada rota a Kakashi. Al posar la vista sobre el jonin nota que tiene la mirada sobre el inusual regalo, pero parece estar sumido en sus pensamientos cosa que delata que si bien para ella la espada carece de sentido para él no.

Observando con algo más de cuidado y tratando de hacer un poco de memoria sobre la extensa cantidad de armas que había visto cuando entrenaba con su maestro de joven, logra discernir que lo que en un comienzo había pensado era el fragmento de una espada parecía ser más uno de los extremos de una daga. Luego de unos minutos tratando de reconocer el trozo de hoja, llega a la conclusión de que debe de ser parte de un Tanto y uno forjado excelentemente, aunque la hoja se ve vieja y sucia no hay rastros de estar oxidada, detalle que llama mucho la atención de Katt ya que un arma bien hecha no debería romperse.

-¿Un Tanto?- murmura posando la mirada en Kakashi, pero sin recibir reacción alguna -Kakashi- llama, tratando de captar su atención, aun sin éxito -¡Kakashi!- vuelve a llamar, esta vez cubriendo el objeto y logrando que el jonin regresara ala realidad.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta en un tono más lento de lo usual.

-¿Qué te regaló Orion?

-Un trozo de daga- responde cubriendo bien el objeto.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué?

-No lo sé.

-No te quedas mirando un objeto que no conoces solo porque si- señala bastante seria al notar que ahora iba a tener que sumar a su lista de cosas de las que él no quiere hablar ese trozo de daga.

-No tiene importancia, voy a guardarlo- comenta antes de colocar el regalo con cuidado entre un par de libros que tiene en la habitación, cosa un tanto extraña considerando que Kakashi usualmente ni miraba donde dejaba las cosas.

-¿Qué es esa daga?- insiste, no muy contenta de haber estado tan bien con él hasta unos minutos atrás y ahora estar siendo casi ignorada -Kakashi, no tengo idea que hayas recordado, pero no puedes ponerte así cada vez que se aparece frente a ti algo que te recuerda alguna escena que no te agrada.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- pregunta, ignorando por completo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-No me gusta que me ignores, y menos así- reclama fastidiada.

-Estás exagerando- se escucha la voz de Orion desde la sala.

-Kakashi…- dice luego de tomar algo de aire y tratando de no mostrar demasiado lo incómoda que estaba -No puedes simplemente escapar de tu pasado…

-Eso ya lo sé- responde tranquilo, pero sin poder mantener su actitud despreocupada que lo caracteriza.

-¿Entonces? Yo he estado tres años en Konoha y no ha estado relacionado con algo que haya pasado en ese tiempo, es algo que ya deberías de haber sido capaz de aceptarlo y aunque no sea agradable no debería de afectarte tanto.

-Son cosas que ya quedaron atrás.

-¿Y planeas ponerte así cada vez que alguna salga?- cuestiona no muy contenta por la actitud.

-No tienen porque salir.

-Pues hoy salió una y ni siquiera se por qué te molesta…

-No es lo usual.

-¿Y tu casa?- cuestiona bastante seria -Ahí también has estado con la mente en otro lado, sé que debes de haber desenterrado muchos recuerdos, pero…

-Cierto, hay que ir a ver que alguien saque los muebles de anoche, estoy seguro que esos no son de mi casa- interviene Kakashi cambiando completamente de tema.

-¿Qué muebles?

-Los de la fiesta.

-No me cambies el tema- pide bastante seria -Eso ya lo vemos después con Tsunade.

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por lo otro.

Katt suelta un pequeño gruñido antes de negar ligeramente con la cabeza y anunciar que iba a darse una ducha. Tratar con Kakashi cuando él no quería hablar siempre terminaba con ella molesta, si bien él no estaba en la obligación de decirle que pasaba por su cabeza al menos debería de compartirlo con ella si no es capaz de ignorarlo por completo.

Al salir del baño la kunoichi nota que Kakashi no está en el departamento "¿Dónde puede haberse metido?" se pregunta un poco preocupada -No creo que se le haya pasado tan rápido…- murmura mientras termina de vestirse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- cuestiona Orion al verla acercarse a la puerta de entrada.

-Voy a ver para que alguien se encargue de llevarse los muebles de la casa… los que llevaron para la fiesta- responde un tanto pensativa -¿Tú no sabes de quien son no?

-No- contesta bostezando -¿Y sobre Kakashi?- añade un poco más interesado.

-Por ahora no lo voy a buscar, después ya veré si insisto, no creo que llegue a ningún lado aunque lo amarre y trate de obligarlo a que hable…

-Exagera las cosas- comenta el zorro acomodándose bien en el sillón.

Katt lo observa por unos instantes, dudando si debería tratar de sacarle la información al zorro o simplemente esperar a que Kakashi esté listo para hablar, lo cual podría no darse jamás. Decide dejar el tema e ir a arreglar el asunto de la casa, de cualquier manera hacer que Orion hable le costaría bastante, menos que sacárselo a Kakashi, pero aún así sería una inversión grande de carne, tiempo y energía.

Cuando ya está en la calle escucha el sonido de una ventana abriéndose fuertemente y al mirar hacia el edificio ve que del departamento de Kakashi su zorro acaba de sacar la mitad de su gigantesco cuerpo por una de las ventanas.

-¡Trae carne!- grita el zorro y luego vuelve a cerrar la ventana.

-¡No soy tu esclava!- exclama indignada la pelirroja tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz y dirigiéndose luego al edificio principal de la villa.

Ligeramente sorprendida Katt ve a Tsunade trabajando al llegar a su oficina, considerando que estuvo en una fiesta unas horas atrás esperaba a la pobre de Shizune atendiendo las cosas mientras la rubia dormía y se recuperaba de todo el sake que ingirió, pero parece que Tsunade tiene una capacidad bastante rápida para recuperarse del alcohol.

-Tsunade, antes de que contrate genins por gusto… ¿no tienes idea de quien son las mesas y sillas que usaron ayer en la fiesta no?

-Mías no son…- responde, pero es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la oficina que se abre de golpe dejando ver a Ibiki.

-Katt… precisamente la persona con quien quería hablar- señala el ANBU con la vista fija en la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona un tanto asustada al ver como Ibiki llega hasta donde ella, pasa a su costado y la arrastra hasta el cuarto de interrogaciones sin que Tsunade diga una palabra "Cierto que no he dicho nada sobre lo que ocurrió donde Danzou, pero yo ya no quiero decir nada" se lamenta mentalmente viendo como en el pequeño cuarto hay dos sillas separadas por una mesa.

-Siéntate- ordena Ibiki provocando que la kunoichi se siente en el acto y luego él toma su lugar en la silla del frente -Desde el momento en que diste la señal en la base de Danzou hasta que yo llegué a la habitación transcurrieron dos minutos y medio ¿Qué ocurrió en ese tiempo?

-No mucho, fue poco tiempo- contesta bastante nerviosa. Si bien en un primer momento deseaba 'acusar' a Madara, luego de hablar con Orion ya no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo y el tema de Itachi que salió a la luz con Danzou era algo de lo que aún menos ganas tenía de hablar, en especial ahora que Konoha debía de tener la información de su paradero.

-Danzou quemó unos papeles cuando yo llegué ¿Qué eran?- insiste Ibiki, serio e impasible, con sus oscuros ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera ella.

-No lo sé… supongo que algo que no quería que vieras…

-¿Segura? Danzou sabe como es el protocolo, sabe que no iba a ponerme a registrar su oficina.

-No sé… yo llegué, le ordenó a uno de sus ANBUs que no me atacara y de ahí simplemente me ofreció una última oportunidad de trabajar para él.

-¿Y por qué tiene tanto interés?

-No lo sé, no soy Danzou.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo?- cuestiona poniéndose de pie -Sé que te cuesta resistirte a hablar. Estás hablando poco, lo cual es inusual en ti, eso quiere decir que estás cuidando lo que dices para no hablar de más.

-No es eso…- responde sin saber que decir -Lo que pasa es que has venido a hablarme en un mal día, tengo la cabeza con otro tema.

-Siempre tienes varias cosas y nunca te has restringido de hablar.

-¡Oye! Chismosa no soy, solo que a mi me importa poco que la gente se entere de mis cosas- le reclama fastidiada, si bien es cierto usualmente no guardaba cosas era porque estaban relacionadas con ella.

-Entonces ¿A quién le estás guardando un secreto? ¿A quién estás protegiendo?

El cuerpo de Katt se tensa ligeramente, ella no quería decir nada de lo ocurrido en la oficina de Danzou, tenía la esperanza de que Madara haya soltado alguna información falsa sobre el paradero de Itachi y el muchacho no corriera ningún peligro, pero si Ibiki sacaba todo lo que ella sabía, la situación de Itachi se complicaría, ya no sólo tendría que lidiar con Madara sino con Konoha.

-Pero, yo sé que aunque no quieras hablar, tienes que haberle contado a alguien… no hay manera de que aguantes por tantos días sin haber dicho nada y considerando que estás nerviosa el tema no está resuelto- señala Ibiki colocándose detrás de Katt -¿Quién más sabe? ¿Qué te dijo Danzou?

-Danzou no me dijo que había en los papeles que quemó, sólo me dijo que era la misión que pensaba encargarme si decidía estar de su lado- responde Katt "Eso no tiene nada de malo, y es cierto, él no me dijo exactamente que había ahí…"

-¿Y aceptaste? ¿Te rehusaste? ¿O simplemente llegué antes de que pudieras decidir?

-Claro que no acepté- responde molesta por la insinuación -¿Por qué voy a aceptar algo de él después de que estuvo detrás de mi zorro y se quemó mi departamento?

-Quien sabe, tus acciones e impulsos aparentan ser erráticos usualmente- dice Ibiki regresando al frente de ella -Pero yo creo que son simplemente una mala toma de decisiones basadas en cosas que no has compartido con otros- comenta con un aire de mucha seguridad -¿Qué era la misión que Danzou te ofreció? Si te negaste quiere decir que algo debes de haber escuchado, por más que no confíes en él no te negarías sin saber de que se trata, te hubieras quedado callada si él no te hubiera informado.

Katt desvía la vista y no consigue evitar poner una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, Ibiki estaba haciendo que cayera sin mayores problemas "Necesito arreglar esto… pero con Ibiki me va a ser muy difícil salir sin que le suelte algo" piensa, tratando de imaginarse algún modo para escapar del problema.

-No me llegó a explicar nada- responde tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible por más que sabía que eran papeles que debían de serle entregados a Itachi -Simplemente cuando le dije que no estaba de su lado ni del de Tsunade me dijo que sonaba como alguien con quien ya había hablado antes.

-¿Con quién?- cuestiona serio el ANBU.

-Itachi- contesta la pelirroja, con algo de suerte la mención del muchacho distraería la atención de Ibiki.

-¿Y por qué Danzou mencionaría a Uchiha Itachi? Los ninjas de esta villa servimos a Konoha, no a nadie en especial, por más que el Hokage sea la autoridad mayor.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué mencionó a Uchiha Itachi?- insiste Ibiki mirándola sin pestañar.

-No sé, se puso a hablar algo de que Itachi hablaba sobre un ninja que ya debía de estar muerto y el concejo lo ignoró…

-¿Quién?- pregunta con interés.

-Uchiha Madara.

-¿Uchiha Madara? ¿Qué tiene que ver Uchiha Madara en todo esto?

-No tengo idea- responde la pelirroja nerviosa, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo mal que actuaba bajo un interrogatorio "O quizás solo es por Ibiki…"

-No sabes nada… asumamos que eso es cierto- comenta el ANBU sin dejar de mirarla fijamente -Entonces pasemos a mi otra pregunta ¿Quién más sabe?

-No sé, asumo que se me debe de haber salido algo con alguna persona… estoy tanto con Orion que algo debe de habérseme salido con él.

-Luego interrogaré al zorro- señala hasta que siente unos golpes en la puerta -¿Y ahora qué?-masculla malhumorado.

-Ibiki-san- saluda Yurika con una pequeña reverencia, notando a Katt dentro de la sala -Terminamos la decodificación de la carta que nos entregó.

-Estoy ocupado, ve directamente con la Hokage- ordena el ANBU casi señalando a la quinta que se encontraba a unos pasos.

Al escuchar la noticia Katt se pone de pie y llega a tiempo para impedir que Ibiki cierre la puerta, cosa que llama la atención del jonin. Yurika entrega la decodificación a Tsunade y casi instantáneamente la rubia abre los ojos alarmada y toma de uno de sus cajones un grupo de pergaminos que envía rápidamente.

-Ibiki- llama la quinta extendiendo en la dirección del ANBU un pergamino.

-Espera aquí- indica Ibiki saliendo y cerrando la puerta con Katt adentro.

Pasan varios minutos y Katt deja de escuchar la potente voz de Tsunade, que si bien no entendía lo que decía el volumen con que esa mujer daba órdenes era bastante alto. "Debe de ser la decodificación de lo que le dio Madara a Danzou, pero ¿después de tantos días? Supongo que no estaba simplemente escrito" piensa preocupada, si bien no entendía lo que se hablaba, si podía sentir que había habido bastante movimiento.

Una hora después la preocupación de Katt queda relegada por la cólera. Ibiki simplemente no había regresado y la oficina de la quinta estaba completamente tranquila -¡Ibiki!- grita muy fastidiada, golpeando fuertemente la puerta "Ese… me dejó encerrada aquí" piensa furiosa.

La puerta se abre lentamente luego de cerca de media hora de gritos en contra de Ibiki, dejando ver el cabello rosa de Sakura asomándose con cautela.

-¿Katt? ¿Qué haces metida aquí?- cuestiona extrañada relajando uno de sus brazos, que parecía tener listo para atacar.

-¡Sakura!- exclama contenta de que alguien haya abierto la puerta -¡Ibiki me dejó encerrada!

La más joven de las kunoichis parece reprimir una risa -¿Y eso? Tsunade-sama había ordenado que ya no se usara este cuarto para recluir gente que se interroga a menos que ella esté presente todo el tiempo.

-Me estaba preguntando unas cosas sobre una misión cuando Tsunade lo llamó…

-Tsunade-sama salió a ver algo, no me dijo que…

-¿Tsunade?- repite espantada "¿Habrá ido a encargarse en persona?"

-Me la crucé cuando estaba viniendo, dijo que volvería en unas horas- aclara la muchacha -A Ibiki-san no lo he visto, pero noté algo de movimiento en la villa, creo que los ANBU se estaban desplazando y para que los haya notado quiere decir que no era un solo escuadrón.

-Oh…- articula pensativa, respondiendo un poco a lo que Sakura le hablaba, pero con la mente en otro lugar "¿Tanta cosa por Itachi?"

x x

Luego de agradecer de todo corazón a Sakura por haberla sacado de ese cuarto, Katt regresa para el departamento de Kakashi, con suerte el jonin ya había regresado. Pero en el camino nota a una de las felices parejas de Konoha caminando juntos.

-¡Hola!- saluda Yurika al notar a Katt -La fiesta de ayer te quedó muy bien, realmente se necesitaba algo así entre tanto problema.

-Sí…- responde Katt recordando que debió de haber estrangulado al zorro por volver una reunión con tres personas en una fiesta con la mitad de la villa.

-Katt- saluda Raidou, del grupo de Genma es el que menos cariño le tenía, pero desde que su amigo estaba con Shizune su negativa contra Katt bajó bastante.

-Una pregunta… ¿sabes a dónde fue Ibiki?- cuestiona Katt mirando a la mujer.

-Cierto que estaba hablando contigo- recuerda -No lo sé, yo me fui luego de que Ibiki-san se acercó a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

-¿De qué hablan?- interrumpe Raidou tratando de ubicarse.

-Decodifiqué un mensaje bastante extraño, pero Tsunade-sama reaccionó bastante seria.

-¿Extraño?- pregunta Raidou.

-Sí, parecía algo como un mensaje de los que uno deja en casa para avisar que sales a algún lugar- responde encogiéndose de hombros -Fue una decodificación muy difícil, nos tomó mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de pedir para que se le asignara Shiho

-Bueno, no tengo idea que sea así que, vamos de una vez que vas a llegar tarde con el médico- interrumpe Raidou, provocando una sonrisa muy grande en Yurika.

Luego de quedar bastante extrañada con lo que escuchó, llega al departamento. Kakashi aún no llega y el zorro pide alimento.

-¿Y de quien eran los muebles?- cuestiona Orion luego de conseguir su carne.

-Ni idea, y ni logré contratar genins, Ibiki me interceptó y me interrogó sobre lo de Danzou.

-Ya le soltaste todo- presume riendo un poco.

-Claro que no, aunque obviamente sabe que algo no le digo… creo que después te quiere interrogar.

-¿Él y cuantos más?- cuestiona divertido.

-¿Kakashi no ha regresado?

-No- contesta comiendo su carne sin mayores preocupaciones a pesar de que ya le ha dicho de que Ibiki quiere hablar con él.

-Vamos a buscarlo- dice cuando terminan de almorzar.

Katt sale junto con Orion a buscar al jonin. Luego de unos momentos de buscarlo sin pensar mucho Katt decide ir a los lugares con poca gente, sabe de mas que Kakashi no tiende a estar en lugares demasiado públicos si tiene la opción de escoger. Después de buscar por los parques de la villa y los campos de entrenamiento Katt divisa al jonin de pie en frente del monumento de piedra negra.

-¡Kakashi!- llama acercándose a él.

-Katt- dice luego de mirar el cielo -¿Ya pasó la hora de almuerzo no?

-Sí… ya casi va a anochecer, te estuve buscando bastante rato- responde notando que al parecer se había abstraído por completo.

-Vamos a cenar- dice sonriendo un poco y colocando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella antes de comenzar a moverse.

-Yo quiero carne- pide el zorro caminando detrás de la pareja.

Ya en el restaurante, ubicados en la mesa del fondo detrás de una planta estratégicamente ubicada para que no se le pueda ver la cara a Kakashi, Katt le cuenta de su desafortunado encuentro con Ibiki y de que parece que ya se descifró el contenido del sobre que recibió Danzou de Akatsuki.

-¡El zorro!- exclama alegre el mesero al ver a Orion recostado al costado de la mesa de su dueña -Voy a traerte un platito.

-¿Platito?- repite no muy contento.

-Plato grande- indica Katt antes de que Orion tomara el asunto en sus patas y acabara comiéndose todo lo comestible del local. Cuando el mesero trae la orden para los tres Katt regresa su atención a Kakashi -Estaba pensando en preguntarle a Yurika exactamente que fue lo que descifró.

-Vas a meterla en problemas.

-Es que… realmente parecía que Tsunade llamó varios grupos a su oficina y Sakura notó el movimiento.

-Si está relacionado con Itachi no es algo que deba de sorprenderte, él es bastante peligroso.

-Pues no veo que anden así con Sasuke- señala de mala gana.

-Sasuke se fue de la villa, pero no mató a nadie.

-Es lo mismo, si tuviera la oportunidad dudo que simplemente evite matar a quien se le ponga en frente- le responde. Si bien no conoce a Sasuke no tiene la mejor impresión de él del único encuentro que tuvieron y del encuentro que tuvo cuando estuvo en el futuro, sin contar que por lo que sabe posiblemente mató a Hinata.

-No es lo mismo- recalca Kakashi -Itachi mató a todo su clan sin motivo o razón, Sasuke se fue para conseguir poder y vengarse, no llegó a matar a nadie de Konoha.

-Aún…- murmura la pelirroja, al menos para ella Itachi estaba en mejor a pesar del historial que tenía. Lo único por lo que Kakashi debía alegrarse es que al menos Katt ya había dejado de lado el asunto del Tanto -Sakura dijo que Tsunade iba a estar fuera unas horas, con suerte ya regresó.

-Debe de estar tomando, son más de las seis.

-Escuché que ya no salía a tomar tanto y considerando que ha desplegado a sus ANBU dudo que lo este haciendo hoy- señala ella sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Planeas ir a preguntarle?

-Sí, obviando que tengo curiosidad, quiero recalcarle que me dejó encerrada en el cuarto de interrogación.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, Katt nota para alegría suya que la quinta ya había regresado a su puesto. Al tratar de hablar con ella todo iba como usualmente, con la rubia diciendo que se olvidó que Ibiki no la había dejado salir.

-Tsunade, hay otra cosa ¿Qué fue lo que Danzou recibió?

-Ya estamos resolviéndolo- responde la Hokage -Como viste, Yurika terminó de descifrar la carta y ya tomé las medidas necesarias.

-Pero…

-Este asunto va a arreglarse pronto, no hay necesidad que te compliques la vida escuchando de que se trata- responde la quinta bastante seria.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ve y sigue con tus cosas- completa la mujer, sin la menor intensión de revelar nada o dejar que Katt insista demasiado.

Kakashi toma a Katt por los hombros, seguidos por Orion, guiándola hasta afuera de la oficina antes de que la Hokage y la pelirroja terminen extendiendo mucho una conversación que no parece que fuera a llegar a ningún lado. Ya en la calle la pelirroja se detiene cuando el jonin la suelta y se voltea a ver el edificio de Tsunade.

-Si querías saber deberías insistir- opina Orion.

-No hay necesidad, Tsunade-sama ya te dijo que tiene las cosas bajo control- interviene Kakashi al escuchar al zorro.

-Probablemente ordenó que trajeran la cabeza de Itachi en una pica- susurra mirando al jonin que mantiene la expresión de negatividad contra el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Entonces deberías de averiguar que es lo que ordenó Tsunade- sugiere el zorro.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¿atacarla hasta que me diga?- cuestiona molesta, ya sabía que era buena idea averiguar lo que Tsunade ordenó, la cuestión era como hacerlo.

-Yo lo haría- contesta moviendo las colas bajo la mirada atenta de Kakashi -Tienes que hacer lo que crees que debes de hacer.

-No voy a atacar a Tsunade, ni volar la oficina… debe de haber otra forma de averiguarlo.

-Katt, deja esto, aunque logres averiguar que fue lo que se descifró de la carta ya tienes varias horas de desventaja- interviene Kakashi serio.

-Tiene un punto con eso, pero aún así podrías tratar de alcanzarlos- añade el zorro.

-El que le dio la información a Danzou fue Madara…- explica mirando a Kakashi -Si Konoha lo encuentra simplemente van a hacerle el trabajo más fácil.

-Entonces no dejes que encuentren a Itachi- interviene el zorro.

-No hay forma de que sepa a donde fueron… y no tengo idea dónde pueda estar Itachi- dice un tanto derrotada Katt luego de meditarlo bien y convencerse de que no iba a exprimirle la información a nadie.

-Quizás Itachi esté en una base o algo que frecuente- opina el zorro provocando que Katt lo observe como si acabara de darle una clave y produciendo una mirada similar en el zorro luego de repetirse mentalmente lo que había provocado esa reacción en ella.

-La cueva…- murmura mirando al zorro, recordando el lugar donde Itachi la llevó después de sacarla de Ame y el parecido que tenía con el lugar a donde al parecer acampaba la que estaba con Kisame.

-Puede ser, la has mencionado bastante.

Kakashi observa la escena un tanto preocupado, el que ambos pensaran lo mismo dejaba de lado la probabilidad de que fuera la imaginación de Katt o una simple idea lanzada al aire.

-Aunque no puedes estar segura y si te equivocas ahí realmente ya no tendrías tiempo de hacer otra cosa- menciona Orion.

-Ya lo sé- responde pensativa, cambiando la mirada a Kakashi que se mantiene en silencio observando atento -Pero aunque no vaya a buscarlo… no tengo idea por qué justo ahora Madara decidió soltar información sobre el paradero de Itachi, hasta ahora no había hecho nada en su contra.

El zorro medita las cosas por unos instantes y luego sonríe ligeramente -Conozco a mi gente- comenta con la vista sobre Katt -Itachi va a dejarle de ser útil a Madara pronto por eso es que debe de haber hecho esto. Madara necesita que él haga algo sino ya se habría desecho de Itachi hace mucho, igual que como necesitaba que tú hicieras algo por eso es que no ha venido por ti.

-Puede ser… la del futuro llego a moverse mucho y dudo que Madara lo hubiera permitido sino tuviera algún interés…- responde Katt hasta que siente la mano de Kakashi posarse sobre su hombro.

-Ya es algo tarde, mejor vamos a descansar- interrumpe Kakashi mirándola sin moverse, esperando a ver que decide.

-Sí… es solo que…

-No hay nada que puedas hacer- responde comenzando a caminar con ella hacía el departamento.

-Yo le dije a Danzou que Itachi ya estaba condenado… y es muy probable que sea cierto, pero realmente no quería que terminara muriéndose por algo que yo pude haber evitado- explica en voz baja.

-No puedes evitarlo- aclara Kakashi sin soltarla -¿Danzou habló de Itachi?

-Sí, dijo que Itachi había estado hablando de Madara cuando estaba en Konoha, pero que el concejo no le creyó, el tercero simplemente lo tomó en cuenta, pero él si estaba más interesado en escucharlo- explica bajo la mirada atenta de Kakashi -La misión que Danzou quería darme era ir a entregarle unos documentos que podían servirle a Itachi… como no acepté simplemente los quemó.

x x

Cuando llega un nuevo día, Kakashi parece haber olvidado los problemas del día anterior y Katt decide tratar de hacer lo mismo "Ya es un día entero que voy atrás... solo espero de que Itachi salga bien de todo" piensa observando al jonin a su costado. Aunque por un lado desea hablar de Itachi e incluso encontrarlo sabe que esas cosas incomodan mucho a Kakashi y por más que él tiende a hacer cosas que la fastidian no quiere caer en el mismo juego, no hay motivos para seguir dándole vuelta s algo que no hay forma de que consiga y que además incomoda tanto a su pareja.

-Vamos a la casa, quizás ya se llevaron las sillas y mesas, ayer no llegue a contratar a ningún grupo para que se encargara de eso- propone Katt sonriéndole al jonin cuando terminan de almorzar.

Al llegar a la casa, en compañía de Orion, la pareja ve que todo está igual que cuando la fiesta terminó. Las mesas y sillas aún en el jardín y la sala de la casa y las botellas y algunos recipientes puestos sobre las mesas.

-No hay comida aquí- se queja Orion.

-Acabas de almorzar- recrimina Katt al escucharlo -Además esto es obra tuya, pensándolo bien tú deberías de limpiarlo.

-Soy un zorro- recalca elevando una de sus patas -No tengo pulgares, no puedo limpiar.

-Puedes sacudir con tus colas.

-Me voy a buscar comida- anuncia Orion ignorando a su dueña y saltando por el muro del jardín hacia la calle.

-Ese zorro…

-Ya podríamos mudarnos si compramos muebles- interviene Kakashi mirando bien la casa.

Katt sonríe un poco y luego niega con la cabeza -Aun hay que arreglar algunas partes de la casa y no pienso mudarme sin cambiar todas las tuberías además del baño y la cocina.

-¿Y eso?

-Tus tuberías son viejísimas y nadie las ha usado y no me gusta la idea de ir a un baño que ha estado sin uso por dos décadas.

-Si, supongo que tiene sentido- comenta pensándolo un poco mientras se rasca la frente.

-Y no creo que haya que comprar tantos muebles, con mandar a arreglar los que la casa tenía…

-No, hay que comprar otros- opina Kakashi.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no hay necesidad de usar esas cosas.

-Todo va a salir bastante caro.

-No importa, soy jonin desde hace años y sólo he gastado en comida- responde riendo un poco -Ahora vamos por otros genins.

-¿Genins? No quiero un genin cambiando tuberías, no debe de saber lo que está haciendo.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar un plomero y un carpintero- se corrige sonriente -Pensé que querías genins.

-Para cosas especializadas no, no quiero problemas con algo mal puesto.

En la zona comercial de la villa Kakashi consigue que un carpintero vaya a hacer un presupuesto a la casa al igual que un plomero, el primero planea ir en dos días y el segundo a la mañana siguiente, cosa que Katt agradece ya que las tuberías son algo que debe de verse antes que la carpintería.

Luego de eso la pareja camina hablando por la villa, viendo que cosa es lo que deberían de hacer luego de tener lista la casa. Por un lado podrían mudarse y luego comprar las cosas, pero por otro lado podrían esperar más para mudarse y tener la casa completamente lista. La noche ya ha llenado el cielo de la villa y las calles de Konoha se encuentran mucho más tranquilas de lo usual.

-Kakashi…

-¿Si?

-Lo de ayer…

-Ayer pasaron un par de cosas.

-Lo de Itachi…- aclara, por más que se había dicho a sí misma que no iba a tocar ese tema con él le es difícil cumplir lo que se dijo.

-Sabes que prefiero que no hables de eso- dice colocándose detrás de ella y avanzando con dirección al departamento mientras Katt hace que la rodee con los brazos.

-Eso lo sé, pero es que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por él, no lo conoces, simplemente estás así por lo que supuestamente vas a conocer de él, e incluso por lo que me dijiste no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos.

Katt se muerde la lengua como puede para evitar sacar a mención el incidente de Kumo, si bien Itachi y Kisame la rescataron, traer a acotación ese tema significaba un golpe directo para el jonin. En ese momento Kakashi se detiene por un instante.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, recordé una cosa, porque no te adelantas- responde observando su departamento que se encuentra a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Tiene que ver con Itachi?

-Quizás.

-¿Puedo seguirte?- pregunta sonriendo un poco y dejando que se separe de ella -¿O te enojarías?

-Quien sabe- responde mirándola -Aunque mejor lo veo mañana, vamos a descansar.

Al entrar al departamento Katt nota a Orion mirando por la ventana, cosa que es inusual en la naturaleza perezosa de esa invocación que se mantiene comiendo, recostado en el sillón o haciendo sus propias cosas extrañas.

-¿Lo viste?- pregunta el zorro al verla llegar.

-¿A quién?

-No lo viste- se responde a sí mismo la invocación -¿Tú si lo viste no?- pregunta dirigiéndose a Kakashi sin conseguir respuesta.

-¿A quién?- insiste la pelirroja separándose de Kakashi, esperando que cualquiera de los dos le diera una respuesta de lo que se perdió.

-A tu 'amigo'- contesta el zorro.

-¿Itachi?

-Sí, pensé que lo habías notado, pero parece que no- comenta alejándose de la ventana por la que había estado mirando a la calle.

Katt toma una decisión y sin pensarlo demasiado sale por la ventana que segundos atrás estaba siendo usada por su zorro para mirar la calle, si Itachi estaba ahí no iba a simplemente ignorarlo. Detrás de ella a no más de tres metros de distancia está Kakashi y siguiéndolo Orion.

-¡Katt!- llama el jonin, tratando que la kunoichi se detenga.

-Vas en la dirección incorrecta- señala el zorro, haciendo que Katt note que simplemente se lanzó a la calle sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

Abriéndose un poco para evitar que Kakashi simplemente la alcance, la pelirroja cambia de dirección y nota, a lo lejos, los campos de entrenamiento. Esos espacios usados para entrenar tienden a ser lugares tranquilos y sin mucha gente incluso durante el día y que ahora siendo de noche debían de estar completamente vacíos.

Al llegar al borde del inicio del bosque en uno de los campos Katt se detiene. Kakashi se posa detrás de ella a menos de un metro de distancia y Orion simplemente llega tranquilo.

-Katt, estás cometiendo una tontería, es mejor que regresemos- dice Kakashi bastante serio y levantando su bandana, dejando ver el sharingan.

-¿No pensabas decirme nada no?- cuestiona ligeramente molesta al escucharlo.

-Era mejor, así evitábamos lo que justamente está ocurriendo- responde serio y atento -Lo sentí cuando estábamos llegando a mi departamento, pero decidí que era mejor quedarme contigo que ir a perseguirlo.

-Está por aquí, no muy cerca, pero en el área- anuncia el zorro olfateando el aire.

Kakashi reacciona invocando a sus perros y les ordena encontrar el rastro del Uchiha. Pakkun se queda junto con el jonin para percibir si algo se les acerca demasiado. No transcurre mucho antes de que se escuche el aviso de uno de los canes viniendo desde dentro del bosque.

-Encontró el rastro- anuncia Pakkun -Pero debe de haberse des-invocado…

-Es mejor que regresemos- pide Kakashi sin alejarse en ningún momento de Katt, al parecer listo en caso aparezca el Uchiha o la pelirroja trate de hacer algo para alejarse de él.

-Está cerca…- interviene Orion antes de quedar en silencio ante la figura de capa oscura que sale de entre los árboles.

Kakashi suelta un bufido y luego des-invoca a Pakkun -Has lo mismo con Orion, está en un genjutsu, no sirve de nada que lo tengas aquí.

Katt dirige la mirada a su zorro que ha dejado de pestañar e incluso moverse y obedece. Luego regresa la vista a la figura de Itachi sin saber que decir o hacer, si bien había salido corriendo a buscarlo ahora que lo tenía en frente no sabía como actuar y menos aún si Kakashi se encontraba presente. Los ojos de Katt se desvían un poco y se fijan en una parte de Itachi que no debió de haber observado detenidamente; sus ojos rojos. En ese momento Katt se siente adormecida y luego siente como todo su cuerpo parece estar más pesado y todo se oscurece a su alrededor, dejando sólo dos orbes rojas en frente de ella.

Al ver a Katt perder el equilibrio Kakashi reacciona velozmente a sostenerla y luego casi en el acto acumula algo de chakra en sus dedos antes de tocarla en la frente. Itachi observa la escena tranquilo, aún sin moverse o decir una palabra, hasta que el jonin de Konoha regresa su atención a él.

-Kakashi-san- dice a modo de saludo e Uchiha -Insertaste bastante chakra en el sistema de ella para evitar que cayera en mi genjutsu… eso es algo muy hábil o una acción desesperada.

-Estás sin el mangekyou, es un genjutsu normal, me da tiempo de evitarlo dejándola inconciente- señala serio, aún sosteniendo a la pelirroja -¿Qué haces en Konoha?

-Eso no importa, ya hice lo que vine a hacer- responde sin inmutarse.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas?- cuestiona el jonin.

-Podrías tratar de detenerme, pero tienes que cuidarla a ella.

-No la atacarías- responde Kakashi, con la idea de las cosas que Katt le había contado en la cabeza.

-Puede ser, pero ¿vas a arriesgarte?- interroga Itachi -Yo ya acabé mis asuntos en Konoha, no hay motivo para comenzar un combate, además no creo que hayas avisado a nadie de que estabas aquí.

Kakashi maldice para sus adentros, no planea arriesgarse a dejarla inconciente sola mientras pelea con Itachi, el menor de los descuidos podría acabar con ella muerta si es que la confianza que tiene Katt en Itachi es errada.

-No detuviste el genjutsu de una forma ordinaria, preferiste deshabilitarla por completo para evitar que cayera en otro, pero con eso la dejaste indefensa- señala el Akatsuki retrocediendo hacía los árboles y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kakashi toma algo de aire y respira más tranquilo al sentir que Itachi se ha alejado, por más breve que haya sido el encuentro estaba realmente tenso. Luego se agacha un poco para poder pasar su mano por debajo de las rodillas de Katt y cargarla para que pueda descansar, ya después vería de informar la aparición de Itachi, por el momento estaba más preocupado en ver en cuanto despertaría la kunoichi. Al haber sido algo casi instintivo no utilizó una cantidad pequeña de chakra así que posiblemente Katt no recobraría la conciencia hasta la mañana siguiente.

x x

Al sentir la luz de la mañana Katt abre los ojos despacio. Está recostada en la cama de Kakashi, con el jonin a su costado mirándola. Lo último que recuerda es haber mirado a Itachi y haberse sumergido en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta aún un tanto desubicada, pero tranquila al ver que Kakashi estaba bien lo que implicaba que no se había llevado ningún combate.

-Caíste en un genjutsu- contesta acariciando lentamente sus cabellos rojos.

-¿Qué sucedió con Itachi?

-Se fue…

-¡Orion!- exclama de improvisto un tanto preocupada por su invocación. Realizando velozmente los sellos hace que el zorro aparezca en el cuarto. Al notar que parece estar completamente bien su expresión cambia a una de decepción -Caíste en un genjutsu- reclama incrédula -Caíste en un genjutsu hecho por el sharingan- insiste pensando en como un animal que había estado con Madara pudo caer tan fácilmente.

-Es la falta de costumbre…- masculla no muy contento -Tanto tiempo lejos de Madara que creo que ya perdí la costumbre.

Katt se tensa un poco al escuchar a su zorro, Kakashi estaba presente y bastante atento a lo que Orion acababa de decir sobre el Uchiha. No transcurre más de un segundo para que la invocación se percate de lo que acababa de decir y maldiga un poco.

-Yo no le había dicho nada de eso…- murmura mirando a su zorro.

-Bueno, que importa ahora ya lo sabe- dice mirando a Kakashi -¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema y le cuentas algo sobre el colmillo blanco?- cuestiona con cierto aire de fastidio, cambiando radicalmente el tema y la atención que había caído sobre él.

-¿El qué?- cuestiona Katt confundida al notar como el ojo visible de Kakashi parece un tanto más abierto de lo normal.

-No es nada…- trata de responde Kakashi.

-El colmillo blanco de Konoha, así le decían al padre de Kakashi.

-¿A Sakumo?- cuestiona Katt.

-Hatake Sakumo fue un gran shinobi, igual de reconocido que los sannin- explica el zorro produciendo cierta curiosidad en Kakashi.

-¿Lo conociste?- pregunta el jonin.

-Quizás- responde Orion sonriente.

Kakashi se queda observándolo por unos instantes y luego se levanta -Voy a hacer algo para desayunar- anuncia.

-No, no vas a irte sin contarme nada- reclama Katt tomándolo por el brazo -Hasta mi zorro sabe más de tu familia que yo.

-Déjalo ir, sólo va a estar en la cocina- comenta Orion tranquilamente provocando que Katt le haga casa.

Cuando Kakashi abandona la habitación la mirada de Katt se fija en su innovación -¡Tú! Eres un…- exclama fastidiada, pero no llega a decir mucho ya que las colas de Orion la sujetan por la cabeza y la acercan a la de él.

-Itachi me dijo que te reunieras con él dentro de una semana en un lugar- susurra bastante atento en caso Kakashi estuviera escuchando.

-¿Qué lugar?- cuestiona confundida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Un lugar… no sé donde es, pero me mostró como llegar.

-¿Y cómo se supone que yo iré?

-No lo sé, puedo explicarte, creo… o tal vez puedo llevarte.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- acierta a preguntar al no comprender cuando es que Orion conversó con Itachi.

-Cuando me metió en el genjutsu dijo que debía de decirte eso, claro que no entiendo porque no te lo dijo directamente a ti.

-A mí no me dijo nada…

-Que extraño.

-¿Seguro que era él?- cuestiona la pelirroja un tanto extrañada.

-Olía como él… creo, sólo me lo he cruzado un a vez, pero puedo asegurarte que esos ojos si eran sharingans y estoy seguro de que no era Madara- asegura Orion.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vaya? Ibiki va a estar detrás de mí cuando regrese… y hablando de eso ¿Qué hacía Itachi acá si se supone Madara andaba soltando su ubicación?

-No tengo idea, pero vas a tener que librarte de Ibiki si es que planeas ir- comenta Orion antes de dirigir la mirada a la entrada de la habitación para ver como Kakashi llega con unas tostadas.

-Bueno… creo que finalmente es un buen momento para hablar- dice Kakashi dejando la comida a un costado y sentándose junto a Katt en la cama.

El solo hecho de que Kakashi esté diciendo para hablar sorprende a Katt, él nunca quiere hablar y viendo la situación solo hay tres posibles temas: Madara, Sakumo… o Itachi.

* * *

_Otra escena extra_

_En la casa de los Hyuuga luego de la fiesta de Kakashi_

_-Vas a estar en problemas- escucha Neji cuando sale de su habitación en la mañana. La menor de sus primas se encuentra de pie en el corredor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -No trajiste a Hinata anoche… y cuando mi papá sepa eso… y vea la ropa de hombre…_

_Al escuchar la mención a ropa masculina Neji comienza a caminar en dirección a la habitación de su prima y luego toca ligeramente la puerta. No creía que Hinata hubiera tenido las agallas como para llevar a un muchacho a la casa, pero considerando que la dejó sola era mejor cerciorarse. _

_-Hinata-sama- llama, escuchando movimiento en el cuarto._

_-Neji-nii-san- saluda la kunoichi, un tanto extrañada de ver a su primo ahí._

_Neji la observa en silencio, no muy seguro de cómo asegurarse de que lo que dijo Hanabi era simplemente para molestarlo. Preguntarle directamente provocaría que su prima terminara desmayándose de la vergüenza o incapaz de volver a verle a la cara sin contar que era un tanto embarazoso para él mismo preguntarle si había llevado algún muchacho._

_-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta tranquilo._

_Hinata asiente con la cabeza y deja que su primo entre a la habitación. El lugar se ve ordenado y limpio, con cada cosa en su lugar, distando mucho de cómo estaría una si realmente hubiera ocurrido algo ahí. Pero los ojos de Neji notan una prenda de color naranja que desentona por completo con el lugar y comprende que fue lo que en verdad ocurrió._

_-¿Naruto te acompañó anoche?- pregunta recordando que la había dejado hablando con él._

_-Sí- responde tímidamente desviando sus ojos a la casaca naranja._

_-Es mejor que le devuelvas, conociendo a Naruto debe de estar preguntándose donde la dejó- añade antes de salir de la habitación, y lanzando una mirada fría a su otra prima que se alejaba riendo._

* * *

Capítulo que llega retrazado… ando adelantando mate en el verano y tengo 3 horas al día 4 días a la semana y estaré así por 5 semanas… horrible, y como son clases en la tarde el horario complica que escriba (Soy de los que necesitan estar sentados una hora en la computadora antes de ponerse a escribir) pero ahí sigo aunque sea lento xD

Kakashi hablando un poco con Itachi es algo que Katt no sabe, estaba en el mundo de los sueños en esos momentos xD pero decidí ponerlo para que el Uchiha tenga algo de líneas en pantalla xD (De paso se capte mejor para el que lee que es lo que hacía ahí xD)

¿Kakashi va a hablar? ¿De qué? ¿Qué hacía Itachi en Konoha en lugar de estar siendo apaleado por ANBUs? ¿Alguien ama a Ibiki además de mí?

Dejen opiniones, ideas, incoherencias que hayan visto y todo lo que gusten ^^ llegamos a los 800 reviews xDDDDD


	78. Chapter 78

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 78**

Preguntas, respuestas y preparativos

* * *

Katt no puede creer lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de Kakashi segundos atrás; el jonin, por propia voluntad, había dicho que deseaba hablar. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima y aún sin palabras por la sorpresa la pelirroja, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, ve como su zorro parece estirarse un poco y acomodarse bien en el suelo mientras que Kakashi trae una silla para sentarse y se coloca en una posición en donde puede ver a la cara a los otros dos. Sentados casi en una triángulo perfecto, Orion decide hablar.

-¿Y como hacemos esto?- pregunta interesado -¿Dejamos que Katt nos pregunte cosas?

-No- contesta Kakashi de forma tranquila -Tú ya debes de haber hablado con ella y al menos sabe un básico sobre ti.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- cuestiona Orion sin quitar la vista del jonin.

Katt por su lado se encuentra en silencio, aún impactada por la iniciativa de Kakashi y extrañada al ver el pequeño diálogo que se llevaba en frente de ella. No todos los días uno ve a un jonin del nivel de Kakashi negociar con una invocación.

-Preguntar por turnos- responde Kakashi luego de unos instantes -Ni tú ni yo vamos a hablar más de lo necesario así que es mejor ir a lo específico.

-Como gustes, comienza tú- asiente Orion.

La kunoichi comienza a salir de su sorpresa y comenzar a preocuparse de que la saquen de la habitación o metan en un genjutsu. Esa pequeña y extraña reunión 'familiar' casi a primera hora de la mañana era uno de los acontecimientos que en cierto modo podría catalogar de las cosas más extrañas que habían ocurrido en su vida "Kakashi está dispuesto a iniciar una conversación y Orion está dispuesto a responder preguntas…". Kakashi observa a Orion por breves instantes, el zorro se ve completamente confiando y extrañamente expectante.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- pregunta Kakashi, causando cierta inquietud en Katt y haciendo que se centre completamente en la conversación y no en las divagaciones de su mente.

-Mi nombre original es Zurui- contesta mostrando una ligera sonrisa al ver cierto grado de sorpresa en el rostro de la kunoichi al escuchar su nombre -Como cualquiera con algo de inteligencia y conocimiento puede darse cuenta con solo mirarme, soy un zorro con bastantes años encima- agrega moviendo ambas colas de lado a lado -Dos mil años al menos- especifica con un tono juguetón -Soy una invocación, hay muchas especies y yo pertenezco orgullosamente a los zorros. No es muy usual que los humanos opten por tener un contrato con nosotros, a cada criatura se le conceden ciertas actitudes y las que usualmente muestra mi raza causan algo de desconfianza- continúa bajo la mirada atenta de los dos ninjas que lo acompañan -¿Respondí bien?

-Sí, respondiste lo que te pedí- contesta Kakashi luego de unos instantes, quizás en el fondo no esperaba que fuera a ser tan honesto.

-Entonces, es mi turno- anuncia con un ligero brillo en los ojos -¿Cómo murió el colmillo blanco de Konoha?- pregunta con bastante interés.

-¡Orion!- exclama Katt con un tono de reprimenda, hacía unos minutos que se había enterado que era así como llamaban al padre de Kakashi y no esperaba que el zorro soltara algo con tan poco tacto. Kakashi toma algo de aire y cierra su ojo por un momento.

-Mi padre se suicidó luego de una misión fallida- contesta con un aire de nostalgia en su voz.

Katt remueve la expresión de molestia contra su zorro instantáneamente al escuchar la respuesta de Kakashi. Si bien por su mente habían pasado varias ideas de cómo pudo haber muerto Sakumo, la del suicidio no se pasó ni por un instante por su cabeza. Una apreciación no muy buena de Sakumo se graba en la cabeza de Katt; la madre de Kakashi, Kazue, había muerto antes, eso quería decir que el hombre se quitó la vida dejando a su hijo de ocho años completamente solo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- añade Orion bastante serio.

-Eso es otra pregunta- contesta Kakashi sonriendo un poco.

-Te toca- avisa el zorro posando la vista en Katt.

-¿Yo?- cuestiona sin saber a que se refería su invocación, con la mente aún en la actitud de Sakumo "Aunque no tengo idea por qué lo haya hecho…" piensa tratando de no prejuzgar a alguien que ya estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo y que sus acciones ya habían afectado a Kakashi para formarlo en el hombre que es ahora.

-Sí, pregúntanos algo- aclara el zorro, ligeramente impaciente.

Katt los observa. Kakashi era una persona llena de misterios y cosas que simplemente no decía, pero con lo que acababa de responder parte del misterio de por qué deseaba evitar el tema estaba resuelto y si bien tenía mucha curiosidad aún sabía que indagar en esos temas nunca es algo que deba de hacerse tan a la ligera como en un juego de preguntas. Por otro lado estaba Orion, si bien tenía una idea básica de la historia de su zorro y de la época en que estuvo con Madara, no se sentía muy bien exprimiéndole esas cosas, a fin de cuentas estaba segura que Kakashi iba a tocar el tema.

-Paso…- dice desviando la mirada por unos instantes "Aunque si hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle a Orion" piensa, dudando si debería de hacerlo o no.

-Esto va a ser rápido- comenta la invocación antes de posar la vista en Kakashi.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con el Uchiha?- pregunta bastante serio. Orion parece un tanto curioso con la pregunta, pero luego de un gran bostezo se dispone a responder.

-Con el único Uchiha con el que he estado relacionado es Uchiha Madara- contesta Orion -Nuestra relación era sencilla, amo e invocación, nada más que eso. El necesitaba algo, me invocaba y yo lo hacía, así hasta que decidió dejar de invocarme- especifica -Con los otros dos no he tenido mayor contacto, a cada uno los he visto sólo una vez.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza y antes de que Orion formulara su pregunta posa la vista en Katt -¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?- repite un tanto nerviosa al escuchar 'relación' y 'Uchiha' en una misma oración.

-Por eso no especificaste cuál Uchiha- ríe el zorro.

-Yo…- susurra Katt, pensando realmente cual era su relación con los pocos Uchiha que quedaban vivos -La mayor relación que tengo ha sido lo que te he contado sobre el futuro, yo he tenido muy pocos encuentros reales con cualquiera de los tres- contesta un tanto pensativa -Madara es una especie de pesadilla que me persigue, si bien hemos tenido pocos encuentros lo que sé que va a desencadenarse por él no lo pone muy arriba en mi lista de gente querida. Itachi… sé que había la posibilidad de que tuviera una relación con él y que me traspasara sus ojos, pero sólo lo he visto tres veces, ayer, cuando volví a Konoha luego de entrenar y en la ocasión en que me rescató de Ame- añade, un tanto incómoda de mencionar ese acontecimiento en Ame con Kakashi presente -De Sasuke… sólo lo he visto una vez por unos minutos si descontamos mi visita al futuro y no puedo decir que lo tenga muy en alto.

-Esa fue una respuesta larga- comenta el zorro -¿Me toca no es así?

-Sí- asiente Kakashi.

-¿Por qué se suicidó el colmillo blanco?- cuestiona bastante interesado, causando mucha curiosidad en Katt al notar la insistencia con el tema.

Kakashi deja salir un sonido de pesadez. Si bien no parecía tener alguna especie de rencor hacia su padre o deseo de salir de la habitación y no responder, el tema no era algo que el propondría para hablar.

-Mi padre estaba al mando de una misión importante para la villa- responde mirando con atención al zorro -Las cosas se complicaron y tomó la decisión de abandonar la misión y sacar a sus compañeros- explica, causando mucho interés en Katt, por ese comentario el hombre distaba de ser alguna especie de monstruo que no le preocupara la gente que lo rodeaba -Al no terminar la misión las cosas se complicaron para la villa, estábamos en los comienzos de la guerra y fue un golpe bastante fuerte que costó la posición superior de Konoha frente a las otras naciones- explica lentamente, sin ninguna prisa por llegar a la respuesta exacta -Mi padre tuvo problemas para afrontar lo que su decisión causó, los mismos compañeros que salvó lo criticaron duramente y al ser un ninja tan reconocido sus acciones no quedaron en el anonimato, eso le ganó el desprecio de muchas personas y tomó la decisión de terminar con la deshonra.

Cuando Kakashi termina Katt se queda observándolo, indecisa sobre que acción tomar o sobre que decir. Siendo alguien que ha querido evitar el tema a pesar de lo mucho que ella insistía no sabe si lo mejor es decir algo o simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen como al parecer él había querido hasta ese momento. Orion, por otro lado, parece quedarse muy pensativo con la cabeza baja y la mirada clavada en el suelo llamando aún más la atención de su dueña.

-El colmillo blanco… fue un gran shinobi- dice el zorro cuando regresa la mirada a Kakashi- Y eso no vayas a dudarlo.

-¿Cómo conociste al colmillo blanco?- pregunta Katt al ver que los otros dos se habían quedado en silencio y era su turno.

-Eso fue directo- ríe Orion al escucharla, a la vez que Kakashi parece prestar atención, esa pregunta posiblemente estaba recorriendo su mente también -Fue en la época que servía a Madara- explica ligeramente más serio -Estábamos cerca de la frontera que da hacía el país del rayo, Madara se había enterado de que Hatake Sakumo debía realizar una misión en la zona y decidió encargarse de él. Las cosas no salieron provechosas ni para Madara ni para el colmillo blanco, pero él tuvo que abandonar la misión para que sus compañeros no murieran. Ahí fue donde yo conocí al colmillo blanco de Konoha.

Katt se queda quieta escuchando, segundos atrás Kakashi había dicho que su padre se suicidó a causa de algo bastante similar a lo que acababa de decir Orion. Kakashi parece tornarse bastante pensativo hasta que decide hablar.

-Explícame bien que ocurrió ahí.

-Como dije- puntualiza estirándose un poco -Fue cuando estaba bajo el mando de Madara. El colmillo blanco había sido enviado junto con su equipo para apoyar la defensa de un clan aliado de Konoha que vivía en la zona fronteriza y se encargaba de hacer de primera línea contra Kumo- especifica Orion -Tenderle una trampa al grupo no fue algo que costara demasiado, para pasar desapercibidos a través de un área debían de separarse, así que simplemente me encargué que sus compañeros cayeran en las trampas que Madara había preparado. Todo habría ido bien y el colmillo blanco debería de haber llegado al otro lado para que Madara se encargara de él, pero no fue así…- Orion hace una corta pausa en la que mira de reojo a Kakashi- Al no reunirse con sus compañeros en lugar de proseguir la misión él decidió regresar por ellos. Yo los estaba vigilando, no es que hubiera mucho que vigilar considerando su estado, pero Sakumo llegó y me venció- explica con cierto aire pensativo -No me mató, dijo que yo no tenía la culpa de nada, que simplemente era una invocación realizando los deseos de mi amo- dice fijando la vista en Kakashi que escucha atentamente -Debe de haber sentido a Madara acercarse ya que decidió retirarse con sus compañeros heridos y abandonar la misión- dice antes de hacer un bufido -Madara estaba realmente furioso, quería matar al colmillo blanco de Konoha a toda costa y no estaba para nada complacido cuando se escapó. Se desquitó con el clan al que Sakumo iba a apoyar, supongo que nunca se supo exactamente que ocurrió, pero sin ese clan ahí el país del fuego comenzó a ser atacado directamente por cada flanco que tenía.

El silencio emana del cuarto, lo único que se escucha es las voces de la gente desde afuera y el sonido de algún ave que pasa por las cercanías. Katt sabía que Orion había estado con Madara, pero no esperaba que se hubiera enfrentado a ninjas de Konoha que bien podrían estar vivos en esos momentos "Además… ¿Por qué Madara podría tener interés en el padre de Kakashi?"

-¿Me toca no?- cuestiona la invocación -Ya me quedé sin preguntas…- añade un tanto indeciso -¡Cierto!- exclama mirando a Katt -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?- cuestiona bastante molesta.

-Tu nombre de verdad, Danzou te llama diferente.

-Katherine…

-¡Eso! siempre me pregunté de donde salió eso ¿Por qué te dicen Katt?

-Katt es la abreviatura…

-Es bueno saberlo- comenta Orion divertido.

-¿Cuál fue tu relación con Kushina?- pregunta Katt soltando la inquietud que rondaba por su cabeza y que con la última pregunta del zorro decidió simplemente hacerla por puro enojo.

-¡Ah! Kushina. Tenía un contrato con zorros, no le agradaba Madara y para esa época él ya no me invocaba, digamos que otra relación de amo e invocación, aunque al menos teníamos algo más en común- responde Orion causando curiosidad a ambos ninjas -Buena chica, aunque algo ruidosa y extraña, pero no tendía a tenerme invocado así que no la conocí mucho… ¿Amistad…? No, eso es algo difícil de armar con los humanos- añade mirando al techo -Se preocupan demasiado por sus propios asuntos, son egoístas y cobardes, al menos la mayoría… Hatake Sakumo no era así, es de los pocos humanos que he visto que ha sido diferente.

Lo último dicho por la invocación perturba un poco a la pelirroja, no tenía idea de que no confiara en la gente y eso le creaba una desagradable sensación en el estómago. Kakashi por su lado también parece intrigado, en un comienzo la pregunta de Katt le causó curiosidad, pero lo último que escuchó captó más su atención.

-¿Por qué no confías en los humanos?- pregunta el jonin.

-He vivido y visto mucho que podría servir para avalar mi teoría de que no es bueno confiar en los humanos. Pero lo pondré simple, Madara fue el primero que llegó al nivel de poder invocarme y de tener un contrato con zorros- explica sin mayores ánimos -Él fue mi primer amo, digamos que no era la mejor persona que el mundo puede ofrecer, además que por donde él pasaba se podía realmente ver el miedo y la cobardía en la gente, no niego que algunos humanos realmente eran diferentes, pero al parecer los que son así acaban muertos, o al menos eso ocurría con casi todos los que vi- contesta de forma bastante honesta -Bueno, creo que me toca… pero ya no sé que preguntar y ahora que sé que fue del colmillo blanco… les dejo una pregunta más a cada uno antes de terminar con esta charla.

Katt que había estado escuchando atenta se baja de la cama arrodillándose contra el suelo en frente de su zorro.

-¿Confías en mí?- pregunta aguantando la respiración.

-Sí- contesta palmeándola en la cabeza con una de sus colas -Aunque no por lo que crees- añade al ver como la pelirroja vuelve a respirar -Si bien eres una buena chica la razón por la que realmente confío en ti es por la del futuro- puntualiza, captando la atención de Kakashi que había estado sonriendo al escuchar el 'sí' del zorro -Ella sabía cosas que nunca le hubiera contado a alguien en que realmente no confío, si bien aún no haces méritos a tal grado como para que te los diga sé que puedo confiar en ti.

-¡Orioncito!- exclama Katt, abrazando a su zorro gigante, sin escuchar tan atentamente lo que le estaba explicando.

-Ultima pregunta- habla el zorro con la mirada puesta en Kakashi -Vas a ser el que pregunte más.

-¿Cómo te separaste de Madara?- cuestiona bastante interesado, ocasionando que Katt se separe de su zorro al recordar más vívidamente a Madara junto a Orion en la 'visión' que tuvo en el templo luego de que Tobi decidiera irse de donde ella estaba entrenando.

-Problemas de intereses supongo, sabía de más que yo no era leal a él y en un mal momento podía traicionarlo, es poco usual que una invocación deje a su suerte a su amo, pero considerando que era yo y Madara tendía a meterse en situaciones que con algo que saliera mal podría acabar en problemas… simplemente dejó de invocarme- contesta luego de recordar -Lo volví a ver cuando estaba con Kushina, pero ahí él ya no me llamaba.

-¿Pero por qué te dejó?- cuestiona recibiendo como respuesta un gran bostezo por parte del zorro.

-Tengo hambre, quiero mi carne- anuncia poniéndose de pie y abandonando la habitación, dando por concluida la sección de preguntas.

Katt se queda junto con Kakashi. Él se ve bastante pensativo, pero se encuentra relajado por lo que decide acercársele y ver en que estado se encuentra luego de la pequeña charla.

-No pensé que fuera a necesitar tantas preguntas- comenta al notar a la pelirroja junto a él -Hay mucho que aún no puedo enlazar.

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta, aliviada de que no haya entrado en su estado de ameba aislada de la realidad.

-Por qué Kushina tenía un contrato con los zorros por ejemplo.

-No lo sé, pero ella tenía el mismo chakra que Madara, quizás él le proveyó el contrato por algún motivo.

-Tú también conseguiste firmar el contrato…

-Yo no sé quien fue el que movió las cosas para que yo consiguiera el mío, aunque viendo que Madara es bastante viejo y el portal de donde lo saqué sólo se abre cada cien años… no sería de extrañar que haya sido una movida suya.

-También hay otra cosa… el Tanto que me obsequió…

-No me has dicho que es ese cuchillo, pero es probable que mientras estuvo con Madara haya estado recolectando cosas- presume ella tratando de aguantarse la curiosidad acerca del objeto.

-No lo creo, dudo que haya estado con Madara cuando lo consiguió... Son muchas cosas- puntualiza él pensativo -Y dudo que vaya a ser sencillo sacarle algo más a Orion ahora.

-Va a costarte mucho y quien sabe si logres llegar a algo útil- comenta sonriendo un poco -Por cierto, van a ser las once y el fontanero no creo que vaya a revisar las cosas si no estamos ahí.

x x

Unos instantes después de que la pareja llegó a la actualmente vacía casa Hatake, el fontanero hace su aparición con un par de asistentes. Katt le explica al hombre que es lo que quiere, ya que Kakashi simplemente no dice nada. El fontanero se dedica a hacer el presupuesto de los costos para cambiar todas las tuberías de la casa y de paso de la instalación de la tina y las cosas necesarias para los baños.

-Hay que escoger varias cosas- comenta Katt sentada en el borde de la casa que tiene vista para la pequeña laguna.

-Bueno, hay que llenar una casa- asiente Kakashi sin darle mayor importancia al tema.

-Vas a ayudarme a escoger- dice casi en un tono de amenaza -De por si hay que ir a buscar muchas cosas, me niego a mantener algo de esos baños y creo que vamos a tener que cambiar también la lavadora, podría jurar que vi algo moverse ahí una de las veces que vinimos.

-No hay problema- responde mirándola -En realidad no tenía intención de guardar nada de lo que está ahora en el dojo, al menos no de los muebles.

-¿Seguro?- cuestiona un tanto preocupada y a la vez sorprendida -Va a ser algo bastante caro arreglar la casa por completo y comprar todo desde cero, Tsunade me tiró encima bastante dinero cuando llegué porque eso lo había dejado el primer Hokage para la hija de su amigo que nunca vino, pero el zorro consume bastante en carne…

-No es problema- interrumpe sacando su libro -Soy jonin desde que tenía trece y nunca gasté en otra cosa que no fuera comida o algún libro- explica antes de sumergir su vista en el texto.

-¡Igual!- exclama fastidiada luego de pensarlo unos momentos -No se trata de gastarse el dinero solo por que uno lo tiene.

-Activaría la economía en la villa- contesta un tanto divertido.

-¿Realmente solo has gastado en comida y libros? Eras chunin desde los seis años…

-Sí, probablemente es buena idea que gaste mi dinero, así Tsunade-sama se quita un poco el problema de falta de movimiento monetario.

-Bueno, pero… ¿seguro que quieres botar todo? Son cosas que han estado en esta casa y algunas deben de encajar muy bien si se les arregla como se debe.

-Decide tú, pero yo no tengo problema en cambiarlo todo- dice antes de cerrar su libro y voltear para ver acercarse al fontanero -¿Ya acabó?

-Sí- contesta mientras termina de llenar una hojas -Ya hice el presupuesto del cambio de las tuberías del baño del primer piso, la lavandería, el baño del segundo piso, la cocina y las cañerías que corren por todo el terreno hasta la calle- explica entregándole a Kakashi una hoja -También hice el presupuesto de la instalación de las cosas para los baños- añade entregándole otro papel -Si está de acuerdo con los precios necesito un tercio del precio para poder comprar los materiales y comenzar a trabajar.

Kakashi lee los papeles que le entregó el hombre y luego se los pasa a Katt -¿Cuándo comienzan?- pregunta pagándole lo que había pedido.

-Hoy mismo, supongo que deben de querer esto listo lo antes posible- responde el fontanero bastante contento -Voy a comprar las cosas con mis ayudantes y regreso para dejar todo aquí- agrega el hombre antes de despedirse.

-Oye…- se queja Katt poniéndose de pie -¿Le pagaste así de fácil?

-Sí, traje dinero porque asumí que querías hacer las cosas rápido- contesta sonriente

-No me refiero a eso… ¿No deberías de pedir una segunda opinión?

-Lo va a hacer bien- contesta rascando un poco su mentón -Por algún motivo he escuchado pocos ninjas quejarse de que les hagan un mal trabajo o les pongan material de baja calidad.

-Supongo que no quieren un shinobi enojado reclamándoles- ríe Katt al escucharlo -Vamos a almorzar algo, ya se nos hizo bastante tarde.

-Orion debe de haber salido a que le den comida en algún lugar- supone Kakashi comenzando a caminar.

-Ya lo sé, ese zorro jamás va a morir por no conseguir comida, pero tú y yo también tenemos que almorzar.

x x

Al día siguiente la casa se encuentra con unos cuatro hombres trabajando, cargando tubos y herramientas o sacando la gran tina del baño del primer piso. Los hombres parecen bastante animados por hacer un buen trabajo para un ninja tan reconocido como Kakashi.

El carpintero llega para hacer su presupuesto, como había dicho, junto con un niño que parece ser su hijo. Comienza a hacer mediciones y revisar cada pedazo de la casa para ver todo lo que debe de cambiar. Por suerte su área de trabajo se cruza poco con los hombres que ya están trabajando y puede hacer las cosas sin interrumpirlos mucho. Cerca del medio día y luego de haber estado subido hasta en el techo del dojo el carpintero se acerca a Kakashi que se encontraba sentado junto a Katt a la orilla de la laguna.

-Antes de darle el presupuesto- dice llamando la atención de ambos -¿Quién arregló las instalaciones eléctricas? Estoy seguro de que han sido recientemente cambiadas, pero no veo marcas en las paredes, es como si hubieran jalado las viejas e introducido las nuevas por el espacio que quedó vacío.

-Un amigo- responde Kakashi al ver que Katt se queda imaginando la imagen de Guy instalando el sistema eléctrico.

-Es un buen trabajo- afirma el carpintero mientras frota un poco la cabeza de su hijo -Bueno, a pesar de que las cosas se ven desastrosas debo de decir que es sólo apariencia, la madera es de muy buena calidad, las paredes de concreto por suerte no están con ninguna rajadura por lo que pude ver mientras revisaba. Hay poco que cambiar desde cero, la mayor parte es el pedazo que da para este jardín, ahí la humedad si llegó a malograr las cosas- explica revisando sus apuntes -Pero el resto sólo necesita una buena pulida mayormente.

-¿Y eso va a demorar mucho?- pregunta Katt asomándose sobre el hombro de Kakashi que acababa de recibir el papel con los costos.

-Unas dos semanas, aunque sería preferible si acaban con los trabajos de las tuberías primero- responde el hombre sacando otro papel y entregándoselo en esta ocasión a Katt -Ahora en lo que respecta a los muebles que están en las paredes la cosa es algo distinta, como no son de madera tan buena si deberían de ser cambiados, esto es el costo de las repisas, roperos y los muebles de la cocina.

-¿Entonces hay que esperar a que los otros acaben?- cuestiona Katt no muy emocionada.

-Sí y no, puedo comenzar a armar los muebles en mi taller y cuando acaben los fontaneros vengo para trabajar las otras cosas- responde el hombre sonriendo ampliamente -No se preocupen, puedo acabar esto en unas dos semanas si trabajo con mis asistentes.

Luego de esto el hombre se retira para conversar con los fontaneros y hacerse una idea de en cuanto podrá ir a trabajar a la casa. La forma de pago es casi lo mismo que la anterior, el costo de los materiales primero y el resto a la entrega del trabajo.

-Con algo de suerte podemos mudarnos en un mes- comenta Katt bastante emocionada.

-Dijo que en dos semanas lo podía hacer- señala Kakashi al escucharla.

-Eso lo sé, pero tú eres el que quiere botar todos los muebles y comprar nuevos y eso demora un poco, hay que escoger, no simplemente señalar lo primero que vez- corrige ella resaltando la última parte con la mirada clavada en Kakashi.

-¿Si?- pregunta divertido -Pero una cama es una cama, no veo la necesidad de gastar tiempo en escoger una.

-No soy tan fastidiosa con esas cosas, pero si no escoges bien luego tienes que ver el horrible mueble por muchos años, día tras día…- explica cruzándose de brazos -Y por cierto- añade sonriendo ampliamente -Aún no hemos puesto fecha para casarnos.

-Es verdad- asiente él -Podemos decirle a Tsunade-sama para que nos case la siguiente semana- comenta sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿¡Una semana!?- exclama alterada -No es que quiera algo muy trabajado, pero tampoco una boda a estilo las Vegas- comenta, notando la curiosidad de Kakashi por el comentario -Simplemente no me imagino preparando una boda en una semana.

-¿Cuánto se demoran donde creciste?- pregunta, causando algo de curiosidad en Katt al ver que se estaba refiriendo al mundo de donde vino como el lugar donde creció y no de donde es.

-Pues usualmente una boda normal, pero bien preparada, se reserva con un año de anticipación- contesta un poco nerviosa, imaginando lo que su abuela diría si se le ocurriera casarse sin algo planificado.

-Eso es bastante, si quieres podemos esperar un año…

-¡No!- exclama al notar que de ser por él le sigue dando largas -Si se puede en una semana pues que sea en una semana.

-Entonces hablemos con Tsunade-sama.

-¿Tiene que dar permiso?

-No, ella va a tener que casarnos, el Hokage es quien se encarga de estas cosas cuando hay algún shinobi en la pareja, digamos que no es bueno que ningún tipo de papel sobre un ninja sea visto por alguna persona ajena al Hokage o que no tenga su permiso- aclara Kakashi comenzando a caminar hacia fuera de la casa, con la intención de ir a informarle a la Hokage.

-Son papeles de matrimonio- comenta divertida -¿Qué de secreto tienen?

-No es eso, pero el que nos casé tendría que revisar que seamos solteros y con eso tendría acceso a algunos papeles- explica tranquilamente -Usualmente es por precaución, pero en tú caso va a ser completamente necesario que Tsunade-sama sea la única que vea tus papeles.

En la oficina de Tsunade, Katt puede ver a la mujer inmersa en varias torres de papeles maldiciendo a varias personas, desde Shizune por traerle los papeles, hasta el señor feudal por mandar misiones a la villa.

-¿Ahora qué?- cuestiona la quinta al ver a la pareja llegar.

Katt observa los alrededores con cuidado, no sabe si Ibiki ha regresado de su misión, pero no quiere provocar otro interrogatorio "Aunque… ahora que lo pienso bien, yo asumí que Ibiki fue a el lugar donde debía de estar Itachi, pero él estuvo aquí en Konoha…"

-¿Y bien?- insiste la rubia al no obtener respuesta.

-Queríamos ver cuando podría casarnos- responde Kakashi al notar que Katt no lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Casarse?- repite poniendo algo de atención y luego levantándose de su silla -¡No me digas que estás embarazada!- pide un tanto alterada.

-No…- responde Katt sintiéndose un poco ofendida -Nos comprometimos antes de que Kakashi se fuera a entrenar por unos meses.

-¿Ah si?- pregunta extrañada -Creo que recuerdo algo de eso ahora que lo mencionas… Pues entonces felicidades- añade sonriendo -La próxima semana podría, aunque tendrían que decirme en que fecha.

-Asumo que realmente es normal hacerlo tan rápido- murmura al escuchar a Tsunade.

-No hay razón para que nos tome mucho hacer preparativos, con una semana se puede- explica la quinta.

-Supongo… ¿y eso de que esté embarazada? Si lo estuviera deberías de alegrarte…

-No es que no me alegre, es sólo que últimamente es una plaga- responde dejándose caer en su silla -Kurenai, Yurika, Anko y ahora Hana…

-¿Hana?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad "¿Quién será el papá? Y ahora que lo pienso… no tengo ni idea quién es el papá del hijo que espera Anko… ni sabía que tenía pareja, debería de pasar un día por su casa"

-Sí, justo me llegó un informe de eso hoy, pero al menos la muchacha se ha ido a revisar, no como Anko, tiene como tres meses y yo la mandé a una misión unos días antes de enterarme…- explica bastante malhumorada -Yurika al menos tiene trabajo de escritorio, pero las otras tres…- agrega cerrando los ojos -¡Así que ni se te ocurra quedar embarazada!- ordena levantando la voz.

-Pero ni me mandas a misiones- reclama la pelirroja viendo como Kakashi parecía un tanto divertido.

-Necesito ninjas en Konoha en caso Danzou se mueva- responde ligeramente mas sería -A ti te necesito por qué has estado más relacionada a los últimos incidentes y aunque podría mandarte a misiones para que suplas a Hana o quizás a Anko prefiero tenerte aquí- aclara posando luego la mirada en Kakashi -Y a Kakashi no quiero moverlo de Konoha en caso algo grande ocurra, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Entonces quieres casarte la próxima semana?- interrumpe Kakashi regresando al tema inicial.

-De querer sí, pero… no sé si pueda hacerme la idea de hacerlo tan rápido- contesta Katt en voz un poco más baja de lo usual, no es que no quisiera casarse, pero la idea de algo tan instantáneo costaba que entrara en su cabeza.

-Háganlo con calma, de cualquier forma ya me avisaron y lo tendré presente- interviene Tsunade amablemente aunque Katt duda mucho de que realmente vaya a tener presente el tema.

Luego de abandonar la oficina de Tsunade, Katt se queda un tanto pensativa, quizás no debería de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, a fin de cuentas es simplemente una boda y lo único que realmente iba a cambiar en su vida es que legalmente estaría casada. Ella ya vivía con Kakashi y en general llevaba una vida como si estuviera casada con él.

Katt convence al jonin para ir a encargar las cosas necesarias para el baño, tiene las medidas de la tina y las dimensiones de esos cuartos, así que decide que si va a casarse pronto mínimo quiere los baños listos lo antes posible. Kakashi acompaña a la pelirroja, pero su poco entusiasmo al escoger las cosas hacen que simplemente asienta a lo que Katt le muestre y sea ella quien termine decidiendo las cosas.

-Kakashi…- dice deteniéndose en la mitad del camino, luego de hacer que enviaran lo que habían comprado a la casa, pensando en la boda algo vino a su mente -¿Cómo son las bodas acá?

-Como una boda normal- contesta sonriente.

-No me refiero a eso… que cosa hacen en la boda. Por si no te acuerdas desconozco la mitad de las tradiciones de aquí.

-No había pensado en eso, que bueno que no le dijimos una fecha a Tsunade-sama, así tienes tiempo para aprender- responde divertido al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella.

-¡Tú me vas a tener que enseñar!

-Pues para ser honesto me acuerdo muy poco, ni recuerdo bien como es la ceremonia del té, pero si tú aprendes puedo copiarte con el sharingan- contesta como si su plan fuera la cosa más grandiosa -Podrías buscar a alguien que te enseñe.

-¿Quién? ¿Anko?- responde sarcástica.

-No… Anko debe de poder enseñarte muchas cosas, pero dudo que eso. Quizás Ino, creo que son amigas.

-No, no hemos hablado desde lo de Danzou y probablemente esté nerviosa, no va a ayudarme bien.

-¿Shizune? Se casó hace poco- comenta divertido.

-¡Ja! ¿Eso te encantaría no?- responde ante la sugerencia -Quizás le podría pedir a Hinata, considerando donde vive y con su familia que es tan tradicional debe de saber bien.

-Eso es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que si cometes errores necesitas a alguien que te los corrija.

-Hinata es tímida, pero si le pido que me ayude supongo que si me señalaría lo que hiciera mal- responde bastante segura -Aunque me preocupa Sakura…

-¿Y eso?

-Soy hermana de su mejor amigo y futura esposa de su sensei… no tengo nada en contra de ella ni me cae mal, pero simplemente preferiría a otra persona que me ayude, lo malo es que se lo puede tomar como algo en su contra, simplemente espero que no se entere si le pido ayuda a alguien más…- explica Katt, pero se detiene al ver una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro de su pareja, expresión que entiende a los pocos segundos al ver la cabellera rosada acercarse corriendo desde la dirección de la oficina de Tsunade "…Maldita rubia, ya fue con el chisme…"

-¡Katt!- llama muy emocionada la joven kunoichi, tomando algo de aire al alcanzarlos -Tsunade-sama me dijo que ya van a casarse- dice retomando la postura y mirando a su sensei muy contenta.

-Sí…

-¡No te vayas a preocupar por nada!- exclama muy entusiasta -Yo te ayudaré con lo que necesites, como no estás muy familiarizada con nuestras costumbres y dudo que Kakashi sensei sepa algo aunque haya vivido acá toda su vida yo me encargaré de todo- aclara tomando a Katt por las manos y comenzando a jalarla por las calles -Voy a mostrarte donde es que se hacen la bodas para que te hagas una idea.

-Pero… ¡Kakashi!- llama la pelirroja viendo como Kakashi se queda divertido en su lugar sin moverse despidiéndola con la mano antes de sacar su libro y comenzar a alejarse leyéndolo -¿Y por qué él no tiene que venir?- cuestiona tratando de sostenerse de algo para dejar de ser arrastrada, pero Sakura simplemente continúa avanzando.

-Es hombre, a los hombres no les gustan estas cosas- explica sonriente.

-¡A mi tampoco!- añade mientras ve como Kakashi se pierde en el horizonte leyendo su libro.

Ya en la noche, Katt regresa al departamento y encuentra a Orion descansando, como siempre, en el sillón y a Kakashi en el cuarto, recostado en la cama leyendo su libro completamente tranquilo. Al sentir que la pelirroja entra a la habitación, el jonin guarda su libro y la observa con una gran sonrisa que se puede notar sin ningún tipo de problemas a través de la máscara.

-¿Te divertiste?

-¡No!- responde enseguida acercándose hasta quedar en frente de él -¡Tu alumna está loca! O necesita un novio con urgencia. Estaba demasiado emocionada, cualquiera diría que la que se va a casar es ella y lo peor de todo la mitad de lo que me explico que se hacía no entendí como hacerlo.

-¿No le pediste que te explicara?

-No, sería darle cuerda… voy a buscar a Hinata, es una muchacha más tranquila…- Kakashi ríe ligeramente al escucharla -Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero aunque soy ruidosa no llego a emocionarme tanto por las cosas y de paso aunque lo hiciera, no vengo incluida con súper fuerza como para arrastrar a alguien por toda la villa.

-Bueno, al menos ya tienes una idea básica de cómo es una boda- resalta sonriéndole.

-Sí, por suerte aunque estaba emocionada y demasiado alegre si me dio un buen resumen.

x x

Las reparaciones en la casa Hatake continúan, en la tarde la pelirroja le encarga a Kakashi que vaya a ver como están las cosas o si los trabajadores necesitan algo y ella va a la casa de la familia Hyuuga a buscar a Hinata para que la ayude con la lista de cosas que no entiende como funcionan y que necesita para la boda. Como ya parece ser algo usual cuando visita la casa es Hanabi quien la recibe ya que la nota al estar entrenando en el patio central.

-Hola- saluda Katt al ver a la pequeña -¿Está tu hermana?

-¿Hinata?- cuestiona curiosa -Pensé que venías a ver a Neji. No, no está, últimamente está bastante tiempo en el hospital aprendiendo jutsus médicos.

-¿Jutsus médicos? Que desperdicio siendo Hyuuga- comenta al recibir la noticia.

-Sí, lo mismo opino.

-¿Y tu primo...?

-En el dojo, siempre está ahí cuando no va a misiones- contesta dejándola pasar y regresando a su entrenamiento.

Al entrar al dojo, Katt ve la imagen de siempre, el joven Hyuuga está con las piernas cruzadas sentado en el suelo al centro de la gran habitación. Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta y periódica.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Neji abriendo los ojos cuando Katt estaba a punto de tocarlo para llamar su atención.

-Quería pedirte un favor.

-No me extraña- dice de forma seria.

-Lo que pasa es que tu prima no está, pensaba pedirle a ella primero, pero presumo que tú debes de saber también- se explica.

-¿A Hinata-sama?

-Sí, pero Hanabi me dijo que estaba aprendiendo jutsus médicos y no estaba… que desperdicio, debería dedicarse a entrenar.

-Si fuera otro Hyuuga también lo pensaría, pero en el caso de ella creo que es adecuado.

-Sólo le falta agresividad para que pelee bien.

-Y creo que tú no has estado atenta a como es Hinata-sama… pero no importa, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- cuestiona serio, aunque con un ligero toque de curiosidad luego de saber que el pedido era originalmente para la mayor de sus primas.

-Quería saber si tenías alguna idea de las cosas que uno debe de saber para una boda- responde sonriente.

-Obviamente que sí, cualquiera con algo de educación lo sabe- contesta sumamente serio con la mirada clavada en ella.

-Yo no sé, mis costumbres son distintas- se queja al escucharlo, captando la indirecta en el instante.

-No creo que pueda ayudarte, lo ideal es que una mujer lo haga. Si bien tengo idea de cómo debe de actuar la pareja, hay detalles que serían muy complicados, ya que tengo la impresión que no debes ni saber como colocarte un kimono- contesta antes de tomar un poco de aire y cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

-Pues no… no tengo idea como colocarme uno…- murmura, notando una ligera sonrisa burlona en el rostro del Hyuuga que aparece por un breve instante.

Luego de su corta y poco productiva charla con Neji, Katt va a buscar a Kakashi a la casa, ahí lo encuentra leyendo su libro en el jardín. Por suerte parece que si fue a ver que todo estuviera bien con los trabajadores y no simplemente llegó para descansar.

-¿Y ya aprendiste algo?- pregunta al verla llegar.

-No, luego tengo que buscar a Hinata, quizás un día en la noche, parece que está aprendiendo a ser médico ninja…

-Un Hyuuga médico… eso es nuevo, aunque poco usual… pero con el Byakugan podría notar cosas que otros no…

-Si, si- comenta de mala gana -El tema es que no tengo idea de que debo de hacer…

-Sakura debe de saber- sugiere Kakashi sonriéndole.

-Aún no pienso llegar a eso- responde mirando hacia la laguna -Por cierto ¿sabes de dónde saco kimonos?

-De una tienda de kimonos o podrías ver en las cosas del cuarto de mis padres- responde pensando un poco -La mayoría de kimonos son cosas que se heredan de la familia, así que las cajas deben de seguir ahí, ahora que lo pienso un poco, creo que tú las empaquetaste.

-¿Las cajas que estaban dentro del ropero?

-Sí, no es ropa que se compre seguido así que se tiende a guardar con mucho cuidado.

-Me hubieras dicho lo que eran- reclama -Nunca he visto un kimono de cerca.

-¿No? no sé, como nunca me comentaste que quisieras ver alguno…

x x

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, mientras la kunoichi se acurruca tranquilamente al costado de Kakashi que sigue sin moverse de la cama, la puerta del departamento suena y casi instantáneamente la voz de Sakura llama a Katt. Al momento de escuchar a la alumna de la quinta Katt se sienta en la cama aterrada y nota que pedirle ayuda a Kakashi o a su zorro para que le mientan a la muchacha y digan que no está es imposible, el primero parece divertido con toda la situación y el segundo exigiría cantidades muy grandes de carne al notar lo desesperada que está su dueña.

-¿No vas a abrir?- cuestiona Kakashi al ver que la pelirroja no se animaba a moverse -Puedo ir yo…

-No, si igual me va a encontrar voy yo… no hay necesidad que te muevas por algo así- añade con cierto sarcasmo que es pasado completamente por alto por Kakashi.

-¡Katt!- saluda Sakura al verla -Pedí el día libre en el hospital para ayudarte, así no te demoras en arreglar las cosas y te puedes casar la siguiente semana.

-Pero yo…

-Hay que comenzar por lo básico- continúa la muchacha sin dejar que Katt diga nada y entregándole una caja con invitaciones ya hechas.

-Sakura…

-Hay varias en blanco para que llenes en caso no estén, la lista está ahí también- explica yendo directamente a la cocina.

Katt revisa la lista y nota que parece haber invitado a cada ninja de Konoha -Yo no conozco a la mitad de estos…

-Pero Kakashi sensei sí, aunque diga que no los recuerda.

-¿Qué haces en la cocina?- pregunta Katt al sentir mucho movimiento y al entrar a la habitación ve como la muchacha de cabellos rosa está sacando cualquier dulce del refrigerador.

-Tienes que hacer dieta.

-¡No! yo estoy bien no necesito dieta- se queja Katt al ver como la muchacha saca un helado del refrigerador -¡Yo quiero comerme eso!

-Ya lo sé, pero una novia debe de verse bien.

-¿Qué insinúas?- cuestiona Katt cambiando a una expresión más agresiva.

-Nada, nada- responde al instante la muchacha al notar lo que había dicho -Pero tienes que estar en el mejor estado posible, incluso Shizune-san hizo dieta.

-¿Shizune? Pero si es súper delgada… me extraña que siga viva si hizo dieta.

-Voy a ver la casa- dice Kakashi interrumpiendo a las kunoichis y escapando de cualquier posibilidad por más mínima que fuera de que su alumna quisiera ayudarlo a él también.

-Bueno, ahora que no hay nada que pueda hacer que subas de peso ve a bañarte- pide la muchacha con una gran sonrisa -Estuve hablando con Shizune-san y me recomendó un lugar muy bonito donde puedes conseguir un kimono para casarte, así que alístate.

Katt va al baño casi arrastrándose y deseando no haber abierto su boca con el tema del matrimonio. Sakura tenía buenas intenciones y era cierto que Katt necesitaba ayuda femenina, pero la emoción que despedía Sakura distaba de ser contagiosa para la pelirroja y generaba un efecto casi contrario.

El lugar al que es llevada Katt es una tienda de kimonos que aunque hay muchas mujeres observando los trajes desde afuera no hay ninguna adentro comprando o probándose uno. El atractivo de los trajes en exhibición distrae a Katt por unos instantes, la variedad de colores y diseños son llamativos.

-Entonces esta es la muchacha afortunada- interrumpe una mujer de unos cuarenta años de cabellera castaña clara sujetada en un moño alto y largas unas pintadas de un tono rosa pálido brillante que no pasan desapercibidas para Katt. La mujer instantáneamente toma a su nueva clienta por las manos a modo de saludo, pero su mirada se posa automáticamente en el anillo de compromiso y sonriendo con cierto aire de satisfacción luego de tazar el valor de la piedra -¿Y quien es el muchacho tan afortunado?- pregunta observando de pies a cabeza a Katt

-Hatake Kakashi- responde Sakura emocionada.

-¿Hatake Kakashi? ¿¡El ninja misterioso!?- pregunta sorprendida la mujer, abanicándose con una mano, al parecer emocionada por saber de quien se trataba el novio.

"¿Ninja misterioso?" repite Katt en su mente, imaginando a Kakashi envuelto en una capa y moviéndose por los techos de la villa llamando la atención de las mujeres, antes de llevar la vista a las manos de la mujer y notar que no hay ningún anillo de compromiso o matrimonio "Maldita Sakura, me trajo con una solterona cuarentona…" piensa de mala gana, mordiéndose la lengua antes de que el mal humor saliera por su boca "Al menos esto no puede ponerse peor…"

-¡Sakura!- llama de improvisto una voz desde la entrada de la tienda.

-¡Shizune-san!- saludan tanto Sakura como la vendedora.

"¡Qué idiota que soy!" se reprende Katt mentalmente al ver a Shizune "Jamás se debe de decir frases de tipo 'esto no puede irme peor' o '¿eso es todo lo que tienes?' luego de eso las cosas solo empeoran…"

-Tengo un par de horas libres- explica la recién llegada -Katt necesita toda la ayuda posible para poder alistarse.

-Vengan, vengan, vamos a la parte posterior de la tienda, ahí es donde tengo los shiromuko- indica la vendedora.

-Kimonos de matrimonio- aclara Sakura riendo un poco -Ahora que lo pienso es una pena que te cases tan pronto- comenta Sakura causando curiosidad en Katt -No vas a poder usar un furisode, los kimonos de mangas que cuelgan hasta los tobillos.

-¿No?

-Esos los utilizan las mujeres jóvenes que no están casadas- explica Shizune.

-Oh…- susurra un tanto decepcionada, por un lado esos eran los que le parecían más atractivos a la vista.

Los kimonos que le enseñan a Katt están hechos completamente en telas de color blanco que en cierto modo llega a lastimar la vista. Los bordados son también en color blanco, pero a pesar de eso al estar cerca del traje se pueden distinguir las formas de los diseños.

Katt se tranquiliza un poco y se dedica a observar interesada lo que la vendedora comienza a mostrarle. La mujer no se dedica simplemente el traje principal sino que muestra varios obis y el resto de cosas necesarias para poder llevar puesto un kimono de la manera correcta.

-¿Entonces cuál deseas? ¿Y para qué día necesitas que te ayude a arreglarte? Estar lista toma cerca de tres horas- pregunta la vendedora.

-Aun no estoy segura, pero no creo que me case la próxima semana- responde, ganando como resultado que las tres mujeres que la acompañaban en la habitación se acerquen mucho a ella, esperando una explicación -Es que… es muy rápido y quiero hacer las cosas con calma…- explica sin conseguir satisfacerlas -Además, la casa aún no está terminada, necesita al menos unas dos semanas para que acaben las reparaciones- agrega ganando algo de espacio, al parecer esa respuesta era más acertada.

-Pero ustedes ya viven juntos- señala Sakura provocando algo de sorpresa en la vendedora que se sonroja, probablemente imaginando al 'ninja misterioso'

-Sí, pero si vamos a mudarnos y casarnos sería bueno que ambas cosas fueran a la vez- especifica sin convencer por completo a la kunoichi más joven -Y… además sería bueno que fuera un diecisiete- dice Katt maldiciendo para sus adentros "Otro diecisiete más para facilitarle la vida a Kakashi…" -Nosotros nos hicimos novios y nos comprometimos un diecisiete sería bonito que nos casáramos en una fecha parecida…

-¡No sabía que fueras del tipo romántico!- exclama Shizune sonriendo.

-No lo soy…- masculla Katt en voz muy baja.

-Entonces la fecha será diecisiete de octubre- señala Sakura que parece complacida con lo que Katt había dado como razón para no hacer el matrimonio tan apresurado.

-Bueno, entonces tienes tiempo para pensar bien cual kimono deseas comprar- expresa la vendedora doblando con sumo cuidado las prendas.

-Sí…- asiente la pelirroja "Estas cosas son caras… podría alimentar a Orion por un buen par de meses con ese dinero…"

A pesar de haber conseguido que la boda sea casi dentro de un mes. Sakura sigue bastante emocionada, ya más tranquila, pero aún acompañando a Katt a que vea cosas, Shizune se retiró luego de que terminaron de ver los kimonos.

En la noche, al conseguir que Sakura vaya a su casa y se deje descansar, Katt regresa al departamento y va directamente a la cama, donde se deja caer mientras observa a Kakashi que deja a un lado si libro para mirarla. Reptando hasta el costado del jonin como si fuera una oruga Katt se acomoda y se rodea con los brazos de él.

-Tú alumna no me dejó en paz en todo el día.

-Lo imaginé.

-Voy a pedirle a Naruto que la entretenga… a Naruto le gusta Sakura, dudo que no me quiera ayudar…- comenta Katt tratando de sacarse de la cabeza las miles de cosas que a su parecer eran inútiles y que había tenido que ver luego de salir de la tienda de kimonos -Y por cierto, creo que le gustas a las mujeres cuarentonas… eres el 'ninja misterioso'- añade pesadamente enterrando el rostro contra el pecho de él.

* * *

Si ven en mi cuenta de DeviantArt verán un mini plano de la casa Hatake xD (Aún no es definitivo, pero es una buena aproximación) Ahora, si bien podría ponerme a "jugar" a los Sims y narrarles las mil cosas que ocurren cuando uno trata de comprar cosas para su casa con alguien que simplemente asiente sin mirar… creo que no es necesario, quizás alguna cosa la podría narrar, pero el fabuloso mundo de las losetas e implementos para baño dudo que estén en sus deseos de lectura xD

Zurui es el nombre real de Orion (Vamos si no era un cachorrito cuando Katt lo encontró no habrán esperado que realmente se llamará así ¿no? pero al zorro le gusta su nombre nuevo al menos y ya se acostumbró xD para los cortos de memoria lean el cap 64 para que recuerden un poco lo que Katt sabe de Orion) Sakumo Hatake estaba en cierto aspecto relacionado con Orion y Madara (Uno se peleó con él y el otro lo quería muerto por algún motivo, si piensan un poco y dejan flotar su imaginación quizás se les venga algo a la mente, no es tan difícil, no es canon, pero con algo de imaginación lo sacan xD)

Explicando un poco el porque de Kakashi en Konoha sin misiones, no es que lo tenga ahí por simple conveniencia (Bueno en parte sí, pero no hago las cosas sólo por eso, sin razón lógica no lo tendría ahí) las kunoichis embarazadas atacan Konoha y Katt por culpa de el lento de Kakashi que no se pone en verdadera campaña de procreación, se está quedando al último xD

Sobre Sakura sólo puedo decir algo simple, la muchacha tiene el carácter y entusiasmo como para entretenerse armando una boda, pero eso es lo de menos aquí lo que pesa es que es la boda de la hermana de su mejor amigo con su sensei xD (Soy mala para cosas de "chicas" así que no pidan mucho en lo que son preparativos xD y es probable que se me haya salido el OoC por algún lado)

Ya saben, dejen su comentario me hacen feliz con eso y si tienen alguna práctica guía de bodas japonesas, arreglos y esas cosas mándenmelas xD si bien no planeo hacer algo 100% real quiero tener una buena base estudiada para poder darle un buen toque a la ceremonia, arreglos y fiesta (De esas tres la ceremonia es la que más dudas tengo de si la llegaré a narrar con detalles o no xD)


	79. Chapter 79

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 79**

Uchiha Itachi

* * *

El tranquilo canto de las aves entrando por la ventana de la habitación hace que la pelirroja abra lentamente sus ojos. Con lo agitado del día anterior simplemente se quedó dormida a los minutos de haber llegado, rogando que Kakashi fuera un buen prospecto de esposo por una vez en su vida y que la cuidara en caso Sakura tuviera alguna idea extra que quisiera compartir con ella en el acto. Por suerte su noche fue increíblemente apacible y durmió cómodamente acurrucada contra el jonin.

Por su lado Kakashi parece haber tenido una noche muy agradable también, Katt llegó y se durmió, no trató de hablar mucho ni de impedir que él durmiera también. Y ahora que se ha despertado, ve contento que al menos la kunoichi sigue tranquila, sin dar algún salto de improvisto de la cama o comenzar a hablar para obligarlo a despertarse, simplemente se quedó quieta hasta que él abriera los ojos.

-Estás tranquila- señala sonriendo.

-Con suerte así Sakura no me nota y se le olvida la boda…

-Dudo que ocurra, es una muchacha muy inteligente y responsable, no se le va a olvidar algo así.

-No me des ánimos…- susurra colocando su rostro contra el pecho de él.

-¿Y decidiste una fecha?- cuestiona luego de colocar una de sus manos sobre la cabellera pelirroja.

-El diecisiete de octubre- responde sin despegarse de él.

-Eso es un poco menos de un mes, me sorprende que hayas conseguido convencer a Sakura de no hacerlo rápido- comenta ligeramente admirado y viendo como la cabeza de ella comienza a levantarse dejando ver por entre las hebras de cabello rojo un par de ojos un tanto molestos.

-Tú eres el que sale ganando con esto- masculla sin dejar de mirarlo -Tuve que decirle que quería que fuera un diecisiete porque en esa fecha nos hicimos novios y nos comprometimos… no será del mismo mes, pero el día es el mismo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunta pensativo -Bueno, así es más difícil que se me olvide.

-Que conveniente…- murmura desviando la mirada -Voy a hacer el desayuno- anuncia poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto antes de seguir hablando y terminando en una discusión unilateral de las que siempre tiene con Kakashi.

Orion se encuentra en el sillón, como ya es habitual. Al ver pasar a la kunoichi eleva su cabeza y pide su desayuno para después retomar su posición inicial. La pelirroja hace el desayuno para los tres, mientras maldice en voz baja a las dos criaturas con las que vive y trata de listar las cosas fastidiosas de cada para ver si puede decidir de una vez cual de los dos es peor. Pero a medio camino de su listado un acontecimiento que había ocurrido un par de días atrás se coloca en frente de todos sus pensamientos. "Itachi le dijo a Orion que lo buscara en una semana… ya se va a cumplir ese tiempo y todavía no sé si debo de ir… ni siquiera tengo idea dónde sea o a qué distancia esté"

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, Katt se acerca a su zorro para dejarle su olla que hace de plato, pero a diferencia de todos los días se queda ahí, captando la atención de la invocación.

-¿A cuanto está?- pregunta tratando de no elevar mucho la voz -El lugar que te mostró Itachi…

-No lo sé, me dio una imagen de cómo llegar, pero no sabría calcularlo- responde prestando atención -¿Planeas ir?

-No lo sé… no tengo idea que decirle a Kakashi y no quiero desaparecerme unos días sin avisar…

-Entonces vas a tener un problema- señala, antes de comenzar a comer y dar por terminado el asunto.

-Hay algunas cosas que debería de dejar listas antes… como ver que ha sido de Naruto estos días y buscar a alguien que me ayude en serio con las cosas que no sé para la boda- susurra mirando a su zorro comer -Por un lado no deseo ir, pero simplemente no puedo ignorar a Itachi luego de que incluso Danzou lo mencionó…

-Y supuestamente Ibiki debía de haber ido por él ¿no?- inquiere Orion.

-Eso si realmente Madara le dio la información real a Danzou, o si lo que decodificó Yurika fue ese mensaje, yo lo asumí, pero nadie me lo confirmó- dice soltando un suspiro y yendo a la habitación para desayunar ahí con Kakashi.

Luego de desayunar con Kakashi, Katt decide arreglar su problema de falta de 'educación' mientras piensa si debe salir de la villa a encontrase con el Uchiha. Su elección de maestra sigue siendo Hinata, por lo que va a buscarla al hospital, ya que al estar aprendiendo como ser médico ninja ahí es dónde debe de estar.

Una de las enfermeras le indica donde puede estar Hinata. Al llegar ve a un ninja bastante mayor, vestido con el uniforme del hospital, hablándole a un grupo de shinobis más jóvenes que escuchan atentamente, pero de joven Hyuuga no hay rastro alguno. Cuando el hombre se desocupa Katt se acerca para preguntarle por Hinata.

-Claro, la hija de Hiashi-sama- responde el hombre cuando escucha el apellido de Hinata -No está aquí ahora, se le ha encargado revisar a un paciente que se encuentra fuera del hospital, la muchacha ha avanzado bastante bien, es más perceptiva que la mayoría de ninjas… aunque claro siendo una Hyuuga eso no debe de ser una sorpresa- explica el hombre mientras busca en unos papeles el lugar donde se debía de encontrar la muchacha -¿Y tú no deseas aprender jutsus médicos?

-No- responde inmediatamente -Ya intenté, pero soy un desastre, además no es mi estilo.

-Una lástima, nos hace falta algún espíritu alegre entre los médicos jóvenes, tú pareces bastante entusiasta.

-Gracias, pero creo que la medicina y yo no vamos muy bien juntos.

-Aquí está- anuncia el hombre sacando un papel -Se encuentra atendiendo al joven Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿A Naruto?

-¿Lo conoces? Supongo que entonces no necesitas la dirección.

-Sí, sé donde vive- asiente sonriendo -Muchas gracias- se despide y se encamina a la casa de su hermano, curiosa al enterarse que Hinata lo estaba revisando y no Sakura.

Al llegar al departamento puede escuchar la voz de Naruto, parece estar conversando animadamente, pero de la persona que lo acompaña no se escucha ni una sola respuesta en los momentos en que el rubio deja de hablar "Hinata habla muy bajo…" piensa antes de tocar la puerta.

-Hola- saluda animadamente al ver a la Hyuuga abrir la puerta. La muchacha se encontraba vestida con un uniforme enfermera del hospital.

-¿Katt-nee-chan?- se escucha preguntar a Naruto desde su habitación a un par de metros.

-Hinata- dice Katt acercándose a la muchacha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Contigo quería hablar.

-¿Conmigo?- repite nerviosa.

-Sí, pero primero voy a ver a Naruto- asiente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y notando para su sorpresa que el departamento de Naruto estaba limpio y con las ventanas abiertas para que se ventilara -¿Estuviste limpiando no?- pregunta dirigiendo la vista a la joven kunoichi que se sonroja ligeramente.

-Katt-nee-chan, no te había visto hace días.

-Estaba algo ocupada- se disculpa, notando que el brazo de Naruto ya no estaba forrado con un yeso sino que llevaba un vendaje simple -Te has recuperado bastante rápido…

-Sí. Hinata ha venido a revisarme estos días y al fin me han quitado el yeso.

-Me sorprende que sea Hinata y no Sakura- comenta extrañada.

-Sakura-san es una ninja médico mucho más avanzada que yo, venir a revisar a Naruto-kun gastaría mucho de su tiempo de trabajo- explica la Hyuuga en su conocido tono de voz bajo.

-Ya voy a poder comenzar a entrenar de nuevo en unos días- anuncia bastante emocionado el rubio.

-Aún no deberías Naruto-kun…

-No te preocupes Hinata, mientras me cures no hay problema, no tengo idea porque no hay más Hyuugas como médicos.

-Puedo ayudarte un poco más que otro médico, pero no puedo reparar todo el daño…

-¿No decían que era a nivel celular?- cuestiona extrañada al escuchar a los dos ninjas más jóvenes.

-Sí, pero el daño de Naruto-kun se localiza en el fluido de su chakra- responde en voz baja -Con el byakugan puedo ver con más precisión el área en la que debo de centrarme…

-Pero eso no regenera lo que se hizo…

-No, simplemente ayudo a que las células del área se regeneren con mayor velocidad, en lugar de hacer que todo el brazo lo haga como ocurriría con un tratamiento normal.

-Katt-nee-chan deberías aprender- interviene Naruto sonriente.

-No soy médico ninja y no sirvo para eso, al único que trate de curar una vez casi le hice un hueco- responde con la mirada clavada en su hermano -Además soy de combate…

-Pero pocas kunoichis son de combate- replica el muchacho pensativo.

-Asumo que es por comodidad y para no interrumpir su trabajo- dice Katt mirando hacia el techo -Si una tiene un trabajo de oficina o no tan cerca del combate no tiene que retirarse por unos meses si queda embarazada- aclara pensando un poco en lo que decía ahora que en menos de un mes planeaba casarse.

-Nunca he conocido a una kunoichi que haya quedado embarazada ahora que lo mencionas…- comenta Naruto.

-Mitarashi Anko… escuché que estaba embarazada- interviene Hinata recibiendo una afirmación de parte de la pelirroja.

-¿Mitarashi Anko?- repite Naruto tratando de recordar el nombre hasta que sus ojos se abren por completo y da un salto de su cama -¿¡La loca que me lanzó un kunai en el examen chunin!? Esa mujer no debería de tener hijos es peligrosa- exclama horrorizado al recordar su encuentro con la kunoichi.

-¿Te lanzó un kunai?- repite Katt reprimiendo una risa, el comentario era completamente creíble para cualquiera que hubiera pasado más de un minuto hablando con ella. Naruto se dedica a contarle como fue que conoció a la kunoichi fanática de los dangos y de paso Katt se entera que ahí también conoció a Ibiki -¡Cierto! Me había olvidado por completo- interrumpe Katt posando la vista en Hinata -Quería pedirte que me ayudaras con unas cosas de mi boda, al parecer según tu primo estoy pésimamente educada por no tener idea de cómo actuar en una boda.

-Yo tampoco sé- comenta Naruto al escuchar a su hermana.

-Claro… es sencillo- responde Hinata tomando un tono rojizo en las mejillas al entrar al tema de bodas con Naruto presente -Son unas cuantas cosas que debes de saber.

-Y el kimono, yo no me sé poner uno- añade la pelirroja con una mirada expectante.

-Puedo enseñarte… aunque si es para tu boda…

-Ya sé que el kimono para la boda es demasiado complicado como para que me lo ponga yo misma, pero de todas maneras me gustaría aprender- Hinata asiente ligeramente con la cabeza -Ahora sólo falta ver un día en que ambas podamos- comenta alegremente para luego retirarse al notar que era casi la hora de almuerzo, ya después quedaría en un día con Hinata.

x x

Cuando Katt regresa a su departamento ve que Kakashi acababa de terminar de hacer el almuerzo y Orion ya estaba comiendo alegremente. La kunoichi le cuenta a Kakashi sobre las mejoras de Naruto, detalle que lo alegra un poco, luego de cómo acabó el brazo del muchacho parecía que no estaba totalmente confiado de que la paciencia de Naruto alcanzara hasta el final de su recuperación.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- pregunta él cuando terminan de lavar los platos.

-No lo sé…- responde, podría seguir con su rutina o tratar de ver si el tiempo le alcanza para llegar al lugar que Itachi le mostró a Orion. Al ver que Katt piensa demasiado las cosas el jonin continúa hablando.

-Sería bueno ir a ver si el carpintero está haciendo las cosas como se las pediste.

-¿No que había que confiar en la gente que contratamos?- cuestiona ella al escucharlo.

-Bueno, yo hubiera pedido una repisa, tú detallaste mucho las cosas.

-¿Qué de malo tiene? ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado lo peligroso que es tener muebles con bordes no redondeados?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos -No soy obsesiva, pero si algún día tenemos un hijo no quiero que se tropiece y acabe con una herida en lugar de un golpe por darse contra el borde de algún mueble.

-No dije que fueras obsesiva- recalca sonriente.

-Pero indirectamente lo estabas diciendo- susurra, viendo como Kakashi comienza a avanzar con dirección a la puerta del departamento -¿Quieres ir ahora?

-Supongo ¿O hay otra cosa que quieras hacer?

-No…- responde con una voz más baja, maldiciendo su incapacidad para aparentar estar sin preocupaciones en frente de él. Orion observa a la pareja bastante divertido y luego fija la mirada en su dueña, claro que él sabía que es lo que ella tenía en mente, pero al parecer no pensaba hacer nada para ayudarla a distraer a Kakashi.

x x

En la noche Kakashi regresa al departamento con Katt, luego de una visita al carpintero y al fontanero que seguía trabajando en la casa. Ambos hombres estaban haciendo un buen trabajo y a una muy buena velocidad, el primero tenía un papel pegado en su pared con las especificaciones de Katt para no equivocarse, el fontanero por su lado seguía trabajando con su equipo, ya habían terminado con el baño del segundo piso y el del primero y estaban trabajando con la cocina.

El jonin se dirige a la habitación para descansar y Katt se sienta en el suelo al lado del sillón donde descansa su zorro.

-¿Ya vamos a ir?- cuestiona divertido la invocación.

-Sí- responde en un tono decidido la pelirroja hasta que deja caer su cabeza en el mueble -Pero no se como…

-Tienes que ver que excusa le darás.

-Ya lo sé, pero no se me ocurre ninguna lo suficientemente convincente y Kakashi tiende a acompañarme a donde voy…

-No pensé que te molestara eso.

-No me molesta, pero para estás cosas es poco práctico…

-Quizás es el destino tratando de darte un mensaje- ríe Orion.

-No es gracioso, no pienso decirle para que voy a salir… pero probablemente vaya a tener que decirle que voy a salir, si me escapo en un par de horas es probable que me empiece a seguir y ahí hay la posibilidad de que no vaya solo.

-¿Sabes que si le dices va a seguirnos no?

-Lo sé, pero también hay la posibilidad de que no lo haga… y aunque nos siga, lo haría sin compañía. En cambio si me escapo se le puede venir a la cabeza salir a buscarme con alguien más, no ha pasado ni una semana desde lo de Itachi, debe de tenerlo bastante fresco en la cabeza.

Katt se pone de pie y se dirige a la habitación para hablar con Kakashi a la vez que escucha un 'novata' viniendo de dirección del zorro. Cuando ve al jonin nota que está recostado en la cama leyendo su libro.

-Kakashi- llama al mismo tiempo que se coloca a su costado, provocando que él eleve la mirada -Voy a salir de Konoha, necesito ver algo- explica, captando por completo su atención.

-¿Vas a salir?- repite interesado.

-Sí, no sé cuanto me demore, pero en máximo unos cuatro días debo de estar regresando- aclara con una sonrisa nerviosa, tiene dos días contando desde el día siguiente para que se cumpla la semana, si para ese lapso no ha llegado simplemente abandona la idea y regresa.

-Bueno- contesta sonriente sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Bueno?... ¿Vas a seguirme no?- cuestiona sin conseguir respuesta diferente a una sonrisa más notoria.

Katt sale de la habitación luego de alistar sus cosas y ve como su zorro se coloca a su costado negando con la cabeza como si estuviera desilusionado con como manejó las cosas. La kunoichi decide ignorar al zorro que en lugar de criticarla debió de ayudarla a inventar algo creíble y sale junto con él.

-Yo guío- señala Orion cuando están fuera de la villa, olfateando ligeramente el aire -Probablemente se quede fuera del rango de mi olfato- comenta antes de comenzar a avanzar por el bosque, en dirección noreste.

x x

Orion guía a su dueña a una de las pequeñas naciones que dividen el país del fuego y el del rayo. Llegan en la tarde del día establecido, a un pequeño claro dentro de un gran bosque, ahí en unas rocas que se encuentran al centro el zorro se detiene y observa con atención.

-Aquí es- anuncia observando un par de árboles jóvenes que recién crecen a la mitad del claro.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí- asiente inmediatamente -Pero me sorprende que nadie nos haya detenido, pensé que esta mañana ya nos alcanzaría y regresaría a la villa mientras mandaba un equipo a revisar la zona- comenta Orion.

-Quizás no nos siguió…

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- cuestiona la invocación acomodándose contra unas rocas -Sabes que nos iba a seguir y sabes que la probabilidad de que algo lo haya detenido en el camino sin que nos demos cuenta es bastante baja.

-Lo sé… pero, hay que acabar con esto rápido para regresar y ver que pasó- interviene observando impaciente los alrededores, sin ningún tipo de rastro del Uchiha -Esperemos hasta media noche… sino se aparece regresamos.

-¿Cuál es tu manía por viajar de noche?- pregunta el zorro -Salimos en la noche y ahora quieres irte a la media noche…

-Fue para ganar tiempo y sino viene no planeo quedarme a dormir aquí, quien sabe que cosa hizo que no viniera…

-En eso tienes un punto al menos- afirma Orion bostezando.

Las horas comienzan a pasar y la noche cae. El lugar está completamente vacío, sin señales de ningún humano obviándola a ella. Minutos antes de las doce Katt se pone de pie, impaciente, y comienza a caminar por la zona en busca de alguna señal del hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Al regresar a donde debería de estar su zorro descansando ve que la invocación no está, así como también nota que no hay ningún tipo de sonido, ni el del viento contra las hojas de los árboles, ni el sonido de los grillos o animales del bosque. Lo primero que viene a su mente es que está en un genjutsu y trata de liberarse sin conseguirlo o al menos sin notar algún cambio.

"Quizás es de un nivel muy alto… o estoy demasiado paranoica" piensa cerrando los ojos por un instante "No, tiene que ser un genjutsu… un bosque no se queda en silencio por nada…"

-¿Itachi?- se atreve a preguntar, sintiendo al fin un sonido. De uno de los árboles jóvenes del lugar donde estaba se comienza a formar una figura humana. La imagen en un primer momento deja a Katt con el corazón casi en la boca, uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki era una especie de planta humana y por un instante pensó que ese era el que se estaba revelando en frente de ella, por suerte los llamativos ojos carmesí del Uchiha arreglan el posible malentendido inmediatamente -Casi me matas- comenta con la respiración un poco más acelerada -Pensé que eras la planta…- añade, recibiendo una mirada impasible por parte de Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi se acerca hasta quedar a unos dos metros de ella, sin decir ni una palabra y observándola atentamente.

-¿Es un genjutsu no?- pregunta ella increíblemente incómoda por el silencio absoluto del lugar.

-No vas a poder salir, no tienes el nivel y es del tipo en el que coloqué a tu zorro, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar- responde tranquilo -¿Sabes por qué no hice esto en Konoha? hubiéramos podido hablar y lo que se demorara Kakashi-san en sacarte del genjutsu no hubiera impedido que conversáramos.

Katt lo observa dudando por unos instantes y luego lo observa a los ojos -¿No planeas dejarme ir?

-No exactamente- contesta asintiendo ligeramente -Te haré unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. Si estas respuestas son satisfactorias, es muy posible que te deje ir. Pero si no lo son… no saldrás de aquí con vida- añade mirándola más fijamente que antes -En Konoha no hubiera servido porque no hubiera tenido el tiempo de hacerlo, y enfrentar a Kakashi-san a la vez, por el riesgo a que llegaran refuerzos de la villa. Pero ahora, estamos totalmente solos.

-¿Dices que quieres la verdad?- repite, claro que tenía una buena idea de que era lo que él podía querer hablar con ella -¿Cómo sé que eres Itachi y no Madara?- cuestiona un tanto más seria -Los dos son Uchihas…

Itachi la observa un poco más atento -Es cierto que no puedes saber quien soy- afirma él -Aunque el hecho que menciones a Madara así es bastante preocupante- añade -¿Deseas hablar aquí? puedo cambiar el ambiente a uno que se te haga más cómodo.

-Preferiría una sala normal con sonido, tanto silencio me pone nerviosa- contesta honestamente. En un pestañeo el lugar cambia por completo a lo que ella había pedido, una pequeña sala con un par de sillones y el sonido del viento chocando contra las hojas de los árboles.

-Empecemos desde el comienzo- comienza el Uchiha sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, con una actitud un poco más relajada- ¿Quién es Uchiha Madara?

-¿¡Quién es Uchiha Madara!?- pregunta sorprendida a modo de respuesta- ¿Acaso tú no sabes quien es?

-¿Lo conoces en persona?- insiste el Uchiha, pero una voz más joven distrae a Katt.

_-¿Quién es Uchiha Madara?_

La figura traslúcida de un niño pequeño de cabellos oscuros, camina por la habitación. De alguna forma, le recuerda al pequeño Itachi que conoció cuando viajó al pasado, y vio a Kakashi en la época en que se volvió jonin. Le parecía un pequeño adorable y casi se le escapa un gemido de asombro por la ternura del pequeño, pero la misma situación en la que se encontraba le hizo volver a enfocarse en el tema.

-¿Me metiste en otro genjutsu?- cuestiona la pelirroja a su acompañante.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta… y el genjutsu sólo facilitará que entiendas lo que intentaré explicarte.

_-¿Quién es Uchiha Madara?_

Katt le presta un poco más de atención al pequeño, sin saber si ignorarlo y responderle a su versión adulta, o tratar de entender si el pequeño le estaba mostrando algo que no entendía.

_-¿Quién es Uchiha Madara?_

No podía concentrarse en resumir todo lo que sabía sobre Madara para explicarle a Itachi todo lo que quería decir, porque la voz del pequeño sonaba en su cabeza cada vez que intentaba pensar una nueva idea.

_-¿Quién es Uchiha Madara?_

-¿Acaso no conoces a Uchiha Madara?- responde la kunoichi con un cierto fastidio al Uchiha, pensando si en verdad fue una buena idea asistir a este encuentro o no.

_-¿Conocerlo?... No, no lo conozco. Pero sé que está ahí._

Katt se quedó muda al ver que el que le respondió no fue el adulto, sino el pequeño Itachi. Sin saber si se trataba de una especie de juego, o si era si quiera lógico, Katt se dirige hacia el pequeño.

-¿Si no lo conoces, como sabes de él?

_-Sólo ha existido un shinobi capaz de realizar las hazañas que él ha realizado. Es por eso que el ninja que busco debe ser él._

-¿Ninja que buscas?- Katt aborda al pequeño con un poco más de interés, incluso sintiendo una curiosidad natural que la atraía a las palabras del pequeño.

_-Hasta ahora ha habido más de veinte incidentes misteriosos que se presume fueron obra de un ninja sin nombre. Un ninja tan hábil y capaz que jamás nadie ha podido encontrar algún rastro de su presencia en tales actos._

-¿Y como sabes que él participó en ellos?- pregunta, contagiada por el interés del pequeño Uchiha, que sin duda le producía ansiedad.

_-Un shinobi muy hábil no deja rastros de su presencia y da la impresión que nunca estuvo ahí, pero… _

-¿Pero?

_-Un shinobi muy hábil no puede controlar los rastros que deja en otros lugares, referentes al lugar en el que nunca estuvo._

Katt contiene la respiración, mientras mira con atención los ojos del pequeño en busca de una respuesta.

_-Yo nunca encontré a ese shinobi anónimo, pero encontré rastros en otros lugares que justificaban la presencia de un ninja misterioso en esos hechos… que probaban que ese ninja extra que nunca existió, en verdad si estuvo ahí._

-¿Y qué hiciste?

_-Le informé a mi sensei… pero no me creyó- __el joven shinobi bajó la mirada __-Hablé con mi padre y con otros ninjas del clan, pero nadie me creyó. Mis pruebas no eran más que simples hechos aislados sin sentido y no confirmaban la existencia de una persona así._

Katt voltea por unos segundos a mirar al Itachi adulto, pero este continua en su sillón escuchando el relato de su versión joven, mientras observaba su interacción con la kunoichi.

_-Entonces sólo me quedó recurrir al Hokage y al concejo. Les expuse todas mis pruebas y les traté de probar que ese ninja fantasma existía. El concejo no me creyó y aunque el viejo Hokage trató de apoyarme, no pudo hacer nada al respecto._

-Danzou te creyó…- añade Katt bajando la mirada.

_-No… Danzou-sama me dijo que para creerme necesitaría llegar aún más allá. Necesitaba darle un nombre a mi ninja misterioso. _

-Uchiha Madara…- afirma Katt casi suspirando -Pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste ese nombre?

_-De todas las características que debía tener este ninja misterioso, había una de ellas insólita, que parecía necesitaba tener…_

-No podía ser sentido…- completa Katt.

_-¡Exacto!- _responde el pequeño levantando la mirada por primera vez _-Una habilidad tan extraña y exótica, que sólo había una persona viva de la que se tuviera conocimiento en ese momento._

-Uzumaki Kushina…- vuelve a completar Katt, sintiendo que toda esa historia era un libreto que ella misma ya conocía muy bien. El pequeño Uchiha esta vez sólo asintió con la cabeza.

_-Uzumaki Kushina poseía esa habilidad, pero no era la persona que buscaba. Indagando un poco más, descubrí que ella había tenido un maestro con su misma habilidad, al cual ella misma trató de ocultar... _

-¿Uchiha Madara?- pregunta Katt casi adivinando. El pequeño volvió a asentir.

_-Investigué que ese ninja llamado Uchiha Madara, había muerto hace muchos años y era improbable que siguiera con vida. ¿Pero si no era así? ¿Si había muerto hace muchos años, cómo era posible que hubiera sido el maestro de Uzumaki Kushina? No, él nunca estuvo muerto, solamente se ocultó de tal forma que nadie pudo encontrarlo, y todo este tiempo esperó._

-¿Entonces le contaste a Danzou?- pregunta la kunoichi, volteando por unos segundos a ver al Itachi adulto que se mantenía en la misma pose sin dejar de observarla, hasta que una voz un poco mayor que la anterior proveniente de su costado retoma su atención.

_-No…_- el pequeño Itachi ya parece tener unos doce años -_Más importante que el nombre de un ninja muerto, era resolver el enigma de que estaba tramando. Si no murió, como sobrevivió y que estaba buscando hacer desde las sombras._

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Katt le consulta pero sólo recibe una mirada seria como respuesta.

_-Uchiha Madara debió tener algo que ningún otro ninja había tenido. El chakra extraño parecía ser la respuesta, pero Uzumaki Kushina distaba de mostrar alguna actitud que confirmara esa afirmación. Si no se trataba del chakra, tenía que ser otra cosa._

-¿El sharingan?

_-Sí-_ responde y continúa sin siquiera mirarla -_Pese a que muchos Uchihas poseían el sharingan, se descubrió que a medida que un Uchiha se iba volviendo más poderoso, su mismo sharingan iba evolucionando junto con sus habilidades. El poder que obtenía era grandioso, mucho más extenso y vasto que su nivel anterior. Es por eso que un shinobi como Uchiha Madara, si había logrado hacer algo que nunca antes nadie logró, era porque hizo algo que nadie más pudo… evolucionar su sharingan más allá que los demás._

-¿Mangekyo Sharingan?

_-¿Conoces el mangekyo?- _pregunta mirándola de frente, dejando ver por primera vez sus ojos con el sharingan.

-Sólo he oído de él…- responde Katt riendo nerviosamente, lo había visto en Kakashi, pero nunca usado como un arma, simplemente como un requisito para abrir portales -¿Pero dime que sabes tú de él?

_-Más allá de la evolución normal del sharingan, existe un nivel aún más poderoso y terrible. Una puerta que sólo se puede abrir…_

-¿Terrible?- interrumpe la pelirroja.

_-Mucho. El sharingan por esencia te otorga mucho poder, pero a su vez, te lleva a buscar más. Te incita a ser cada vez más fuerte, más hábil, a aprender más, a dominarlo todo. Cuando recién lo desarrollas te ayuda a crecer, pero cuando evoluciona mucho, te impulsa más allá de tus límites y quien sabe a lo que te lleve por superarlos._

-¿Crees que Madara logró sobrevivir por eso?- inquiere observándolo con atención.

_-Creo que Uchiha Madara desarrolló el mangekyo sharingan y gracias a él su hambre de poder lo llevó a su destrucción. Pero en verdad no desapareció. Sólo se ocultó, para prepararse y desarrollarse al nivel donde pudiera superarlos a todos._

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo desarrollo? ¿Sólo se hizo más fuerte?

_-El sharingan te conduce a sobrepasar tus propios límites y cuando llegas a un nivel superior, el mismo evoluciona, para permitirte llegar más allá. A medida que un Uchiha se desarrolla en poder, su sharingan va ganando tomoes, llegando al pináculo de su poder, donde desarrolla tres tomoes concéntricos en cada ojo._

-Entonces… - trata de seguir la idea, aunque los tres tomoes negros dentro del sharingan del Uchiha capturaron su atención por unos instantes.

_-El Uchiha alcanza su pináculo, a pesar de eso el sharingan te invita a llegar más allá. Pero ninguno cruza ese portal y al final solo termina dejando a un clan de ninjas muy hábiles y con una cierta insatisfacción por sus propios límites._

-Pero Madara lo cruzó…

_-Uchiha Madara descubrió que el paso necesario era siniestro. ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por más poder?... cuando el poder te llama día tras día y no puedes atenderlo, pero te das cuenta que un mayor desafío puede ser la respuesta._

Katt observa más atenta al joven Uchiha, las palabras que salían de su boca estaban cargadas con un aire de emoción reprimida.

_-Uchiha Madara descubrió que ese paso consistía en un golpe maestro. Enfrentar a su mejor amigo y asesinarlo, demostrando así la superioridad de su propio poder y lo implacable que este era al clamar la vida de su mejor amigo- _el joven shinobi hizo una breve pausa _-Y así Uchiha Madara asesinó al primer Hokage y con esto, el mangekyo sharingan emergió._

-¿Y luego?- pregunta, visualizando en su mente por un breve instante el valle del fin y las dos estatuas que se erguían ahí.

_-Uchiha Madara recién comenzaba a vislumbrar el horizonte que el mangekyo comenzaba a dibujar frente a sus ojos, pero luego de la traición y muerte al primer Hokage, ese nuevo poder le sería inútil si lo asesinaban sin haber llegado a comprenderlo. Es por esto que usando sus nuevas habilidades, peleó contra el segundo Hokage y fingió su propia muerte, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Uchiha Madara murió y a su vez, ganó una nueva vida para descubrirlas. _

-¿Qué tienen que ver el resto de los Uchihas en esto?- pregunta el Itachi adulto, sin moverse de la silla.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?- inquiere Katt confundida, sólo para darse cuenta que el Itachi joven ya había desaparecido. El Uchiha sólo asintió con la cabeza, similar a como lo hacía su versión más joven.

La pelirroja lo piensa por unos largos segundos, tratando de entender si todo lo que le había mostrado Itachi era precisamente para responder esa pregunta.

-El sharingan es una habilidad maldita, que te consume en una ambición por poder. Si bien el único que la había desarrollado a ese nivel era Uchiha Madara, cualquier Uchiha estaba sujeto a terminar de la misma forma.

-Cuando informé de esto al concejo de Konoha, me escucharon seriamente y prometieron evaluarlo. En esa oportunidad, Danzou me preguntó si ya tenía el nombre que hace mucho me había pedido, y se lo comuniqué: Uchiha Madara.

-¿Danzou te creyó?- cuestiona curiosa, lo que estaba contándole Itachi era algo que sabía no iba a poder conseguirlo de otra fuente.

-Fue el único, la existencia de Uchiha Madara era un hecho aberrante para el concejo y preferían considerar que era una hipótesis sin sentido, debido a mi carencia de pruebas. Pero en caso mi historia resultaba ser cierta, el concejo decidió que los Uchiha eran en efecto, una gran amenaza.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta, acercándose un poco más hacia su interlocutor.

-El concejo se mostró sorprendido por mis investigaciones y decidieron que si estas resultaban ser ciertas, debía hacer algo al respecto. Debido a mi experiencia, se me decidió encargar una misión S, la única que he recibido en mi vida: Descubrir si el clan Uchiha era un peligro latente para Konoha… y si era así, encargarme de ese peligro desde adentro, sin darle la oportunidad a reaccionar- explica tranquilo observándola con detenimiento mientras continúa hablando -La misión que se me encomendó significaba probar mi hipótesis y de ser cierta, tendría que asesinar a mi familia y amigos. Pero… ¿Cómo podría probarla? La única forma que se me ocurrió, fue seguir los pasos del ninja misterioso, seguir los pasos de Uchiha Madara: Con el asesinato de mi mejor amigo, el mangekyo sharingan si en verdad existía, aparecería.

-¿Mataste a tu mejor amigo?- pregunta la kunoichi con un nudo en la garganta y tensando un poco su cuerpo.

-Sí… y ese día mi mundo cambió. Mi sharingan evolucionó y pude ver al mundo de otra forma, con una sed de poder y destrucción que me invadió, casi hasta el límite de la locura. La necesidad de asesinar a mi clan para evitar que esto sucediera se transformó en una necesidad de pelear contra varios Uchiha a la vez, probar sus habilidades desarrolladas contra la mía, probar mi habilidad superior, mi sharingan superior, contra sus débiles técnicas- señala el Uchiha bajando la cabeza, pero con una cierta emoción en su voz -Incluso ahora puedo sentir ese hambre de poder, que me costó mitigar para evitar que tomara control de mi mente y me desviara de mi objetivo. Comprendí que la amenaza y mis temores eran ciertos. Sólo quedaba extinguir al sharingan.

-Por… por eso asesinaste a todo tu clan…- inquiere Katt, dudando si comentar eso en voz alto fuera muy adecuado, pero deseando una confirmación.

-Pensé en asesinarlos a todos y luego terminar con mi vida destruyendo así al sharingan para siempre, pero me di cuenta que casi cometo un terrible error: el verdadero enemigo aún seguía suelto, el Uchiha que logró despertar su mangekyo antes que los demás, y tenía muchos años escondido en el anonimato perfeccionándolo. Comprendí ahí que esos 'incidentes misteriosos' de los que te comenté, fueron producto del descontrol mismo de Uchiha Madara, cuando su necesidad de probar su poder fue aún mayor que su autocontrol- explica bajando ligeramente la mirada, como si estuviera recordando el momento que estaba narrando.

-Entonces… ¿por qué dejaste vivir a tu hermano?

Itachi levanta la vista para verla con una mirada extraña, incluso la kunoichi logró percibir una pequeña sonrisa.

-A Sasuke lo dejé vivir para que se desarrollara también y si yo fracasaba en destruir a Uchiha Madara, el se encargara de él.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabías que él no acabaría corrompido por su sharingan, como cualquiera de los otros Uchiha?

-El sharingan se mueve por la necesidad de mejorar, así que decidí darle a Sasuke algo más en que centrarse… el odio hacia mí.

Katt iba a decir algo más, pero la respuesta de Itachi la detuvo. La idea de poner a alguien de su propia familia expuesto a ese grado de odio para mantenerlo de alguna manera a salvo era demasiado fría y en cierto aspecto cruel considerando la edad en que Sasuke quedó solo.

-Al dejarlo con vida me encargué de que me odiara con todo su ser. La ambición del sharingan no podrá sobrepasar ese sentimiento de odio y el día que finalmente yo muera… la ambición tampoco podrá llenar ese vacío de la venganza inconclusa. El sharingan lo hará mejorar para vencerme y cuando yo muera ya no tendrá ninguna razón real para mejorar. Nada podría ser más trascendente que el odio al cual ha estado sujeto toda su vida.

Itachi se pone de pie, y camina hacia un costado de la habitación, alejándose nuevamente de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Madara?

-¿De Madara…?- susurra mirando hacía el suelo y trayendo a su memoria el tema principal con el que relaciona a Madara -Es complicado, de él no sé mucho, pero sé que va a seguir vivo, al menos por trece años más…- responde, notando que los ojos rojos del muchacho parecen clavarse sobre ella -Tú ya lo has dicho, el sharingan te da muchas habilidades y en el caso de Madara él no tiene sólo el sharingan.

-¿Su chakra?

Katt asiente ligeramente y toma algo de aire -Cuando me rescataste de Ame te conté sobre Kisame y que yo tenía el sharingan… eso no era una visión, eso era el futuro- explica cerrando los ojos por un instante explicar ese tema era algo complicado. Mientras trataba de explicarle de la forma menos confusa los eventos que le habían ocurrido relacionados a los viajes en el tiempo y lo que le contó una de sus versiones del futuro sobre la forma para usar el jutsu, Itachi la observa tranquilo e impasible, sin hacer ningún gesto que delate lo que puede estar cruzando por su mente.

-Si lo que dices es cierto…- dice Itachi cuando nota que Katt ha terminado -Voy a fallar y en esta ocasión tampoco será diferente, ya debe de estar advertido.

-No tengo idea cual sea tu plan, pero es mejor que lo olvides y trates otra cosa.

-¿Sabes que ocurrió al final de la pelea que viste?- cuestiona interesado -¿Quién de los seis ganó?

-Ninguno, el Kyuubi se liberó así que Naruto tampoco sobrevivió.

-Madara no logró controlar al Kyuubi… Yo pensaba que el Sharingan podía ser suficiente para dominarlo- comenta cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-¿Al Kyuubi? Dudo que el sharingan pueda hacerlo e incluso aunque pudiera… Naruto es quien tiene al bijuu adentro, primero tendría que controlarlo a él y… Naruto en esa época es diferente.

-¿Diferente?- repite con interés.

-No tengo idea que le hizo exactamente tu hermano a Naruto… pero Naruto quiere a Sasuke muerto, no es como ahora que cualquiera pensaría que se pondría en el centro de un ataque que pudiera matar a Sasuke- explica la pelirroja recordando la mirada que Naruto tenía en esa época.

Itachi parece sonreír ligeramente de forma triste -Sasuke es un buen chico, a pesar de todo.

Katt observa al Uchiha, pero se contiene de decir lo que pensaba sobre su hermano, de los pocos encuentros que había tenido con él y por lo que sabía de él, no era lo que ella llamaría un buen chico "Uno con muchos problemas quizás… pero no un buen chico"

-Entonces las cosas no son tan malas- interviene de improvisto el Uchiha -Madara si morirá…

-¿Y eso qué?- interrumpe al escucharlo -Mucha gente va a morir para que eso ocurra.

-Es inevitable.

-Lo sé, pero el problema es que es gente que yo conozco- aclara desviando un poco la mirada, era un comentario bastante egoísta, pero era lo que sentía.

-Pronto me enfrentaré a Madara y si las cosas salen mal, como probablemente ocurran, necesito levarte al norte del país de la tierra para realizar la operación y con algo de suerte lograr instruirte un poco…- comenta Itachi acercándose un poco a la kunoichi.

-No- dice Katt bastante seria -Eso no va a pasar, no pienso irme de Konoha ni tener tus ojos. Las otras dos han tenido una vida horrible y solitaria, no pienso hacer lo mismo, no si al final voy a acabar muerta, en unos días me casaré con Kakashi y me quedaré ayudando en la villa.

Una ligera risa de un par de segundo distrae a Katt, Itachi parecía haber encontrado algo gracioso en lo que dijo, pero al verlo mejor sus ojos dejaban ver preocupación -¿Lo vez?- cuestiona mirándola a los ojos -Tú eres la única que podría llegar a ser similar a él, pero ahora ya no deseas enfrentarlo… Madara sabe jugar sus cartas, tú me lo explicaste, hay cosas que se pueden cambiar y el que tú rechaces el sharingan debe de ser obra de él.

-Él no es el único que ha cambiado cosas- añade cortando el contacto visual -Yo ya le dije a Naruto que somos hermanos, las otras dos no lo hicieron, eso es un cambio bastante grande en como él va a moverse…

-¿Hermanos?- cuestiona Itachi, sin poder esconder algo de sorpresa.

-Kushina se enfrentó a Madara unos siete años antes de que naciera Naruto cuando estaba embarazada… alguna técnica que usó Madara contra ella me envió al mundo de donde vine- explica sin entrar en mayores detalles.

-Pero Uzumaki Naruto no tiene el chakra que tú posees- recalca él.

-Lo sé, posiblemente cuando sellaron el Kyuubi en él lo perdió… realmente no tengo idea… Si puedo impedir que Naruto llegue a estar como en el futuro las cosas cambiarán y el zorro no lo terminará matando a él ni a la gente de Konoha- responde la pelirroja volviendo a sostener la mirada en Itachi -Y tu hermano juega un papel ahí, Naruto está obsesionado con hacer que regrese a Konoha, por hacer que vuelvan a ser un equipo, Sasuke no puede hacer algo que hiera a Naruto al grado en el que lo hizo en la línea de tiempo en que morí.

-Uzumaki Naruto…- susurra pensativo quedando en silencio por unos instantes -No lo sabía… quizás él pueda vencerlo, pero el tiempo se acaba y Madara sigue avanzando con sus planes.

-Hay otra cosa- interrumpe Katt observando atenta a Itachi -Dijiste que nunca lo habías visto, pero… Madara está en Akatsuki.

-Sé que está relacionado con Akatsuki, por eso me uní a ellos, sus pistas me llevaron hasta ahí.

-No, Madara está en Akatsuki, estoy segura que lo has visto- resalta Katt, notando como Itachi parece ponerse más serio -Tobi sin máscara dejaría de ser Tobi- dice sonriendo un poco -Algo así me dijo cuando lo conocí.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Cuando fui a entrenar con el ermitaño… nos cruzamos cuando yo estaba regresando a Konoha- señala ella -No se reveló como Madara, pero mi zorro lo reconoció, antes había sido invocación suya.

-Entonces está más activo de lo que tenía en mente… y si ha estado tan cerca de mí probablemente me sea imposible atacarlo por sorpresa- dice Itachi con la mirada pensativa -No hay muchas opciones para vencerlo...

-Si Naruto logra dominar por completo al Kyuubi…

-No lo sé, no tengo idea del nivel que llegue un jinchuriki con las características de él… el chakra que debería de poseer mezclado con la energía casi inagotable del Kyuubi…- señala el Uchiha -Si Naruto-kun tuviera un chakra con la afinidad adecuada es probable que con el tiempo su victoria fuera asegurada.

-¿Qué elemento?

-No es una afinidad común ¿Has visto pelear a Madara?

-Un poco, pero… recuerdo que utilizó una energía oscura en una ocasión, hasta ahora a pesar de que el ermitaño me enseñó mucho sobre ninjutsus elementales no he podido comprender a que elemento pertenece- responde Katt chasqueando la lengua.

-Oscuridad, no es exactamente un elemento, pero es la afinidad principal de Madara- indica Itachi -Si tu hermano tuviera una afinidad con la luz sería un oponente muy peligroso para él, pero esas afinidades son extrañas y más la capacidad de utilizarlas, es probable que si hubiera alguien así Madara se encargaría de eliminarlo a toda costa.

Luego de esto transcurren unos minutos en silencio, el shinobi parece estar pensando todo lo que ha escuchado -Itachi- llama la pelirroja mirándolo -¿Tú querías que te respondiera algo no?

-No ha habido necesidad, has hablado sin ningún tipo de restricción y ya sé lo que necesito- contesta, a la vez que el ambiente regresa a aparentar ser el claro donde la citó -No voy a insistir en que tomes mis ojos, quizás haya otros caminos… espero tener el tiempo para encontrar una solución.

-¿Por qué no regresas a Konoha?- sugiere en voz baja.

-No serviría de nada en contra de Madara, a demás si la orden de eliminar a mi clan se llega a saber la estabilidad de la villa se vería comprometida. La confianza en la figura protectora del Hokage se esfumaría- contesta observándola directamente a los ojos, en señal tácita de que no revele nada de lo que le dijo -Es mejor que regreses, si hubiera sabido antes de Tobi no te habría citado, lo más probable es que sepa que me he estado moviendo por mi cuenta.

-Si no ha hecho nada hasta ahora no tiene por qué tomar medidas en esta ocasión…

-Pronto comenzará a moverse activamente, no va a querer piedras en su camino- dice antes de desaparecer en frente de los ojos de Katt a la par que el sonido regresa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Orion al notar el cambio en la respiración de su dueña.

-Hay que ir regresando- responde Katt llevando la mirada a su zorro.

-¿No vas a esperar un poco más?- cuestiona intrigado por la noticia.

-Ya hablé con Itachi.

-¡Ah!- articula sonriendo un poco -Cierto que caes muy fácil en genjutsus, supongo que sólo pasó un instante por aquí- presume la invocación estirándose -¿Y te dijo algo útil?

-En el camino te cuento, mejor regresemos rápido.

x x

Es de noche en Konoha, al igual que el momento en que se fue. Entrar y salir de la villa sin que la vean no resulta un problema mayor lo cual la perturba un poco ahora que tiene a Madara más presente en su mente. Si una kunoichi del nivel de ella tiene una facilidad tan grande para moverse, alguien como él debe de saber explotar mucho más el chakra que poseen.

Al entrar al departamento nota con preocupación que no hay rastro de Kakashi. Tenía en su mente la idea de que el jonin estaría ahí, ya sea porque nunca la siguió o simplemente al notar que regresaba se adelantaría y se acomodaría en la cama como si nunca la hubiera abandonado. Orion se recuesta en el sillón, muy contento de regresar a descansar en una superficie blanda y ella va a la cocina a revisar si Kakashi ha estado en el departamento esos días. Para alivio de Katt hay si bien no hay nada sucio y los platos están en su lugar, hay uno de ellos que no está tan seco, lo que indica que al menos ese día Kakashi si estuvo ahí.

Katt va a la habitación y deja sus cosas antes de darse un baño. Al salir, aún no ha llegado el jonin cosa que la pone bastante impaciente, ella había sido la que salió de la villa a buscar a Itachi, pero ahora quería verlo y no había rastros de él. Entonces una idea cruza por su cabeza, quizás Tsunade le mandó alguna misión, Naruto ya estaba bastante recuperado y las cosas en la villa se habían calmado a pesar de que Danzou seguía siendo un problema interno latente.

Tras meditarlo un poco decide hacer algo que había dejado de hacer; ir a revisar documentos a la oficina de Tsunade, con suerte si era algo reciente aún estaba en un lugar donde pudiera encontrarlos y con eso saber si Kakashi estaba de misión. Pero al llegar al edificio nota que la oficina está con las luces encendidas, cosa inusual ya que a las diez de la noche Tsunade simplemente no trabajaba a menos que fuera algo extremadamente urgente.

Al acercarse a la puerta escucha varias voces que reconoce, al parecer Tsunade está discutiendo con Jiraiya mientras Shizune trataba de calmarla. La discusión se centra en algo referente a cuanto tiempo planea Jiraiya demorarse antes de regresar, el hombre insiste en que no puede darle una fecha mientras la mujer parece exigirle que en menos de dos semanas necesita respuestas.

Unos pasos llaman la atención de Katt y a los pocos instantes la puerta se abre en frente de ella dejando ver a Jiraiya que parecía estar olfateando un poco el aire.

-Realmente no se te siente- comenta al ver a la pelirroja -Aunque si vas a hacer estas cosas no deberías hacerlas cuando te acabas de bañar.

-No es que haya planeado venir a escuchar…- murmura ante el comentario.

-¡Katt!- exclama Tsunade al verla ahí -Cierra esa puerta- ordena automáticamente -¿¡Qué escuchaste!?- cuestiona un tanto amargada.

-Que Jiraiya tiene que irse y no sabe cuanto se demorará, pero tú quieres que regrese en dos semanas- responde al instante al ver el rostro de la mujer.

En la habitación aparte de los dos sannin y Shizune se encontraban Yamato y Kakashi. El primero parece un tanto sorprendido por no haberla sentido y su futuro esposo simplemente observa tranquilo.

-Bueno, trataré de venir en dos semanas, no creo que me sea difícil conseguir la información, dentro de poco lo más probable es que sea algo en boca de todos- interrumpe Jiraiya aún al costado de Katt.

-Aunque no consigas nada, quiero que regreses y ahí discutiremos lo que hayas conseguido- ordena la quinta antes de que su compañero se retire alegremente por la puerta.

Katt posa la mirada en Kakashi, luego en Tsunade que se dedica a maldecir por lo bajo algo casi inaudible, después ve a Shizune que ríe nerviosamente y toma unos documentos para ordenarlos y de ahí observa a Yamato que hace contacto visual con ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta directamente.

-Ah…- articula el jonin, buscando algo de ayuda de su senpai que simplemente abre su libro -Bueno… hay rumores sobre Orochimaru que Jiraiya-sama ha ido a investigar, como escuchaste, es cuestión de tiempo para que sea algo que esté en boca de todos así que…

-Orochimaru está muerto- suelta Tsunade con una mueca de molestia -No se sabe como, eso es lo que ha ido a investigar Jiraiya.

-¿Muerto…?- repite Katt con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-No es algo que esté confirmado aún- interviene Kakashi.

Katt baja un poco la mirada. Orochimaru seguía vivo en el futuro que ella vio, Madara estaba jugando de forma mucho más agresiva ahora o quizás era simplemente un rumor y el sannin seguía vivo aún. Tsunade se pone de pie fuertemente y observa a los ninjas que la acompañan.

-Váyanse a descansar, no hay nada más que hacer aquí- dice antes de retirarse en compañía de Shizune. Kakashi se acerca a Katt para regresar con ella y Yamato toma su propio camino.

-¿Y viste lo que tenías que ver?- cuestiona el jonin al llegar a la entrada del departamento.

-Sí

-Que bueno- añade sin mostrar mayor interés, provocando que Katt duerma esa noche casi masticando su lengua para no decirle lo que hizo, esa actitud era bastante útil para provocar que ella hablara sin que él siquiera tenga que preguntar.

* * *

Me demoré un poco más de lo previsto con este, hacer a Uchiha Itachi tratar de mantenerlo en una personalidad creíble es algo bastante complicado, que incluso no estoy tan segura de haber logrado. Sí, el muchacho sigue tranquilo y apacible, cosa principal que muestra en las apariciones que ha tenido, pero la situación en la que lo puse exigía sacar un poco más de palabras de su boca de lo que se ha visto y aunque Itachi no es tan monosilábico como otros personajes, sólo habla lo necesario.

Las cosas las estoy tratando de encajar con el orden que ocurren en el manga, Naruto ya anda solo con vendaje en el brazo y no yeso, rumores sobre Orochimaru (Si bien en el manga esto se sabe de frente cuando conversan Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura y Naruto, pero prefiero hacer que las cosas sean más pausadas, obviamente que los dos sannin hablaron antes de soltárselo a los más jóvenes)

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? (CHIBI ITACHI!!!) En esta ocasión mi beta escribió la parte de Katt e Itachi hablando sobre el clan Uchiha (o sea más de la mitad de esa escena… es que a mi me salía la versión resumida que no venía con chibi Itachi esa fue cosa de él que amé xD) Es de las pocas ocasiones en que Itachi ha salido y no simplemente ha sido mencionado. Katt tomó la decisión de ir de forma un tanto repentina, pero es Katt… eso es las cosas se le vienen a la cabeza cuando casi se le acaba el tiempo para hacerlas por lo que si piensa mucho no llega a acabarlas xD

Y una lección para quienes me leen… si van a espiar a alguien asegúrense de no andar oliendo muy bien o muy mal xD

Ya sabe, dejen comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, maldiciones por que ya saben que fecha se le acerca a Itachi, especulaciones de la razón por la que Madara quería fuera a Sakumo, alguna amenaza por soltar inocentemente el lugar donde está Rin (Aunque Katt no sabe que es ella y no le interesa la persona que hace la operación… digamos que no tiene idea que la única vez que se realizó eso fue a Kakashi… eso le pasa a él por no hablar xD) y sus dudas si es que tienen alguna ^^

El próximo capítulo se titulará (Hace mucho que no hacía esto xD) "10 de Octubre"


	80. Chapter 80

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 80**

10 de Octubre

* * *

Kakashi no le había preguntado nada la noche anterior, simplemente estaba contento junto a ella, sonriéndole como si no se hubiera ido de Konoha. La situación continuaba igual en la mañana. El jonin simplemente estaba recostado en la cama leyendo su libro que sostenía con una mano mientras que su otra mano estaba entre las de Katt que jugueteaban con sus dedos a modo de distracción.

La kunoichi detestaba a Kakashi cuando se ponía aparentemente indiferente, pero con la sonrisa casi ganadora dibujada en el rostro. La conversación que tuvo con Itachi no podía soltarla, en especial el hecho de que la masacre de los Uchiha fuera una orden que se le encomendó, Konoha entraría en caos si por alguna casualidad hubiera alguien escuchando en el momento en que se lo soltara a Kakashi. No pensaba decir nada, el problema era que contenerse iba a ser difícil sino conseguía algo con que entretener su mente pronto, pero un problema que tenía es que por un lado no deseaba olvidarse de Itachi, en especial cuando, por las cosas que dijo, parecía que pronto haría su jugada contra Madara y sin ella para recibir sus ojos terminaría muriendo por gusto.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunta de improvisto Kakashi. Katt había dejado de jugar con sus dedos y tanta quietud le llamó la atención.

-¡Nada!- exclama un tanto apresurada, buscando alguna razón que pueda dar -Bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en que no tengo mucho tiempo para aprender que debo de hacer en la boda y terminar de ver las cosas de la casa- aclara apresuradamente intercalando nerviosamente sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Quieres mudarte cuando nos casemos?

-Sí, aunque estuviera lista antes- responde sonriendo sinceramente y relajándose un poco -También hay otra cosa más que tengo que hacer- añade mirando ligeramente al techo -El cumpleaños de Naruto es en dos semanas, quisiera celebrarlo, pero siendo el 10 de Octubre…

-No es un día muy alegre en Konoha- afirma Kakashi -Pero los amigos de Naruto no tienen recuerdos de esa fecha, si usualmente se quedan tranquilos y en casa es porque no tienen otra cosa que hacer o por acompañar a sus familias.

-Van a ser dieciséis años desde que los atacó el Kyuubi- comenta Katt mirando al jonin.

-Es algo duro para la gente de la villa, aunque haya pasado el tiempo… afectó directamente a casi todos los habitantes de Konoha, todos perdieron a alguien ese día, algunos a gente muy cercana.

-Lo sé, por eso es que no tengo idea si deba de decirle a los amigos de Naruto o simplemente hacer algo chico con él- explica Katt insegura de qué hacer -¿Cómo han hecho los otros años?

-Nunca le hemos celebrado un cumpleaños a Naruto- confiesa Kakashi cerrando su libro -Antes de que saliera de la academia no tenía amigos, sólo al tercer Hokage y a Iruka, luego Sasuke se fue de la villa y él partió con Jiraiya-sama a entrenar.

-¿Nunca?- cuestiona impresionada y un tanto molesta -¿No le han hecho una reunión ni cuando era chico?

-Ya te he contado como la gente lo veía- puntualiza él -Aunque, sería bueno que veas eso con Sakura- aconseja riendo un poco -Creo que no tienes muchas ganas de verla, pero debe de estar también con la idea de celebrarle algo.

-Sakura…- repite desanimada cruzando los brazos -Sí, supongo que veré con ella… y eso me recuerda que tengo que decirle un día a Hinata para que me enseñe lo que debo de hacer en la boda.

x x

Al ver a Katt acercarse a ella, Sakura estaba a punto de comenzar a contarle sobre las cosas que había conversado con Ino para la decoración, pero al escuchar que la pelirroja le mencionó la fecha de cumpleaños de su amigo se detuvo a la mitad. Sakura estaba en una situación similar a la de Katt, no estaba muy segura de que tan buena idea fuera hacer una fiesta, a pesar que fuera el primer cumpleaños que Naruto pasaría en Konoha desde hacía un buen tiempo. Como Kami ya le había contado, la gente de la villa no acostumbra celebrar los cumpleaños mas que con miembros de la familia y amigos cercanos, el problema con esto es que la fecha coincidía con un momento bastante delicado para muchas personas.

-Pensaba que podíamos salir a comer algo con Iruka sensei- responde cuando Katt le pregunta que es lo que tenía planeado.

-El ataque fue hace dieciséis años… no digo que la gente se olvide del tema, pero… tampoco es para marcar la fecha como día de luto.

-No es que lo sea…

-Bueno, no importa… ¿Por qué no le avisas a sus amigos para hacerle una reunión? Si pueden ir van, sino no hay problema- pide la pelirroja, ya después si alguien tenía algún inconveniente con eso lo arreglaría.

-Sí, le pasaré la voz a los muchachos, seguramente irán- asiente la muchacha sonriendo un poco -¿Pero dónde? La casa de Kakashi sensei ahora está en reparaciones como para pedirle que nos la preste, el otro día la vi, y aunque no invitemos a muchos la casa de Naruto es muy pequeña.

-El departamento de Kakashi también…- añade Katt pensando un poco -¿Y el Ichiraku? No es exactamente grande, pero al costado tiene un terreno vacío, lo podríamos arreglar y el dueño creo que estima bastante a Naruto, no creo que se oponga.

-¡Es verdad! Voy a arreglar todo, le pediré un poco de ayuda a Ino… tú no te preocupes mucho que tienes que ver lo de tu casa y la boda.

-Ya lo sé, pero es el primer cumpleaños que va a celebrar Naruto, tampoco quiero olvidarme del tema.

-Bueno… pero deja que yo me encargue de hablar con el dueño del Ichiraku y de las invitaciones, no necesitas perder el tiempo con eso- pide Sakura sonriéndole.

-Sí, no hay problema, igual tú los conoces más- responde Katt hasta que algo se viene a su mente -Y hablando de invitar… ¿ya enviaste las invitaciones para mi boda?

-Aún no, justo hoy planeaba hacerlo- responde muy emocionada -Invité a muchos, siendo Kakashi sensei quien se casa hay que ser muy cuidadoso con eso… no es simplemente invitar amigos y conocidos, es un evento importante- señala cruzando los brazos y poniendo un tono más serio -¿Hay alguien que se me haya olvidado?

-No creo, pero ¿puedes enviar un par a Suna?

-¿A Suna?

-Sí, a Kankurou y sus hermanos… sé que Gaara es Kazekage y dudo que pueda moverse, pero… sino fuera por ellos tres yo estaría tomando té con Orochimaru o si hubiera tenido un mínimo de suerte me hubiera quedado en Kumo…- explica Katt recordando su experiencia en esa villa ninja -Soy amiga de Kankurou, pero a Temari y Gaara les debo bastante, al menos les puedo enviar la invitación ya es cosa de ellos si pueden venir o si lo desean.

-Yo les envío las invitaciones- asegura la muchacha sonriendo -Además, estoy segura de que no están enterados de que eres hermana de Naruto, van a estar bastante contentos de saber que son familia.

-¿Y eso?

-Le tienen bastante cariño a Naruto- aclara la kunoichi -¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?

-Terminar de ver algunos detalles en la casa, Kakashi no quiere mantener las cosas que dejamos en el dojo, así que veré para que los muebles los vayan sacando, no sirve de nada tenerlos ahí- responde antes de retirarse y dejar que Sakura siguiera haciendo su trabajo, por experiencia propia con su papá sabía que aunque un médico apartara algunos minutos para atenderte no significaba que realmente estuviera desocupado.

Antes de ir a sacar cosas del dojo, Katt va al departamento a recoger a Kakashi. Él le había dicho que no le interesaba mantener nada, a pesar de eso no quería botar las cosas de su casa sin que él estuviera ahí para dar el visto bueno, que probablemente lo haría sin siquiera mirar, pero incluso así prefería que estuviera ahí.

Al llegar con Kakashi a la casa nota con alegría que el fontanero ya había terminado con las cosas que debía hacer el día anterior, cosa que ella se perdió ya que estaba fuera de la villa. El carpintero por su lado estaba arreglando la casa y tenía en las habitaciones los muebles que había estado armando en su taller, listos para ser colocados.

El dojo estaba lleno de cosas, pero por suerte los genins había acomodado los muebles a un lado, separados de las cajas, por lo que al menos no iba a tener que mover demasiadas cosas. Kakashi se sienta en la entrada del dojo a leer su libro, tal y como dijo, no tiene interés en las cosas viejas de su hogar. Katt revisa todos los muebles acumulados, luego de asegurarse que nada le llama la atención planea decirle al carpintero para que se lleve todo y haga lo que guste con ellos. Luego de revisar la kunoichi decide quedarse solo con dos cosas, el escritorio y el sillón que estaban en el estudio de la casa, ambos muebles van bien con el lugar donde estaban y no le apetece cambiarlos, el sillón simplemente necesita que lo retapicen y cambien el relleno.

-¿Ya revisaste las cajas?- cuestiona Kakashi luego de que la pelirroja le anuncia las dos cosas que planea conservar.

-No, solo los muebles… las cosas que están en las cajas va a ser más complicado, en especial sino hay espacio- responde observando al interior del dojo -Además no planeo deshacerme de los libros y tienes cosas que vi en la cocina guardadas que se ven bastante finas, no voy a tirarlas a la calle en una caja.

-Aun están las cajas con la ropa- señala regresando la mirada a su lectura.

-Ya lo sé, eso no lo planeo conservar, pero no tengo idea donde estén todas esas cajas…- contesta sentándose a su costado -Aunque si quiero conservar algo…- añade mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya te dije que son herencias- responde sonriente, entendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo -Si los quieres puedes quedártelos, incluso creo que es lo más normal.

Katt sonríe ampliamente y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él -Tenemos que ir a comprar muebles, mientras antes acabemos con esto mejor, que después Sakura no va a dejarme en paz.

-Compra lo que gustes- responde el jonin aún leyendo su libro.

-Pero quiero que me acompañes, los dos vamos a vivir aquí, también deberías de escoger que quieres- replica abrazándolo y tratando de hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: Tratar de leer el Icha Icha por sobre el hombro de Kakashi.

-Hay que avisarle al carpintero que se lleve las cosas entonces- señala Kakashi cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie con la pelirroja aún abrazada a él.

-¿Ha pasado más de un año desde que traté la última vez y aún no planeas dejarme leer?- murmura mientras es arrastrada por Kakashi que simplemente avanza alegremente hasta entrar a la casa sin responderle.

Katt deja a Kakashi luego de asegurarse de que el carpintero entendió que cosas eran las que tenía que llevarse, ahora iba a buscar a Hinata donde Naruto para ver que día no estaba ocupada y podía enseñarle que es lo que debía de hacer durante su boda. Cuando llega con la muchacha se da cuenta que quedar en un día con ella es complicado, no porqué Hinata tuviera la agenda llena sino porque parecía que el día y hora que Katt dijera la muchacha se adaptaría y lo último que la pelirroja quería era interrumpirla de su entrenamiento como médico ninja. Una hora después de tratar de averiguar si realmente tenía el día libre queda en ir a la casa de los Hyuuga en dos días.

Luego de esto va a almorzar a un restaurante con Kakashi. La kunoichi está cansada luego de una de las mañanas más activas que ha tenido en mucho tiempo y no tiene ganas de hacer nada más por el resto del día, pero una sonrisa que se forma en el rostro del jonin cuando están saliendo del local la pone en guardia para recibir a una alegre Sakura.

-Kakashi sensei, Katt, que bueno que los encuentro- saluda quedando peligrosamente cerca de ambos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestiona la pelirroja dando un paso hacía atrás.

-¡Sí! Me había olvidado por completo de avisarte que Kakashi sensei necesita ir a probarse su ropa también- explica la muchacha posando la vista sobre su maestro.

-¿Y la vez anterior?- pregunta hastiada, Sakura la había arrastrado a un tortuoso día cuando él también debió de haber pasado por lo mismo.

-Es que tú tenías que escoger kimono, Kakashi sensei sólo necesita asegurarse que la ropa le quede- aclara Sakura moviéndose para quedar en frente de Kakashi que estaba comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la tienda de ropa -Es sólo un momento- añade mirando al ojo visible del jonin.

Katt nota como Kakashi parece soltar un suspiro y luego esperar a que alguna de las dos kunoichis le indique hacia dónde debe ir.

Cuando los tres llegan al lugar, la dueña sale visiblemente emocionada de ver a la pareja que en unas semanas se casará. Al instante en que la puerta del local se cierra, la mujer toma a Katt por las manos y comienza a preguntarle si ya decidió cuál de los kimonos que le mostró desea comprar.

Cuando consigue la atención de la vendedora que no dejaba de hablar, Katt le indica que ya escogió uno. Igual que todos los kimonos que le mostró, es blanco, pero los bordados que se pueden apreciar en la tela forman un grupo de grullas elevando vuelo entre algunas flores. Katt desconoce la simbología de las imágenes, pero visualmente le gusta y prefiere que la atención de la mujer caiga encima de Kakashi, que a fin de cuentas, estaban ahí por él.

-Ese es el que Shizune-san quería que compraras- señala Sakura sonriente -Es muy bonito.

-Ahora faltan los otros detalles- indica la mujer, provocando una mueca de espanto en la pelirroja.

-¿Falta algo?- repite desanimada -Pensé que venía con los accesorios incluidos…

-Claro que sí, pero siempre hay pequeños detalles que cubrir y necesito que te pongas el atuendo completo- explica la mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y moviendo ligeramente una de sus manos -Hay un par de cosas más que debes de escoger.

-Deberías de usar un Uchikake rojo, justo vi uno con unas grullas la otra vez- sugiere Sakura.

-¿Un qué…?

-¡Ah! Este- exclama la mujer sacando lo que parece otro kimono más, pero esté de un brillante color rojo adornado con unos círculos dorados y tal y como dijo Sakura con grullas bordadas -Espero que no sea tanto peso… como no está acostumbrada- comenta la mujer posando la vista en Sakura.

-Estamos en otoño, no va a estar tan incómoda y por el peso no hay problema- responde la muchacha mientras Katt observa a las mujeres sin entender.

-¿Quieren que aparte del kimono me ponga eso encima?

-Es tradicional- asegura la mujer -¿Te agrada?

-Sí…- responde Katt, el Uchikake le agradaba, así que no planeaba alargar más la situación.

-Ahora, ¿prefieres un Wataboushi o un Tsunokakushi?- cuestiona la mujer, recibiendo una mirada de total confusión en el rostro de Katt que se queda en silencio esperando que alguien le traduzca que le había dicho -Te muestro- añade, sacando de una pequeña habitación contigua una especie de capucha blanca y un gorro con adornos acomodados sobre una peluca de cabello negro con un peinado muy elaborado.

-El… segundo…- murmura sin saber muy bien que decidir -El que no parece la capucha.

-Entonces Tsunokakushi- asiente la mujer dejando a un lado la peluca luego de darle una sonrisa de aprobación, Sakura se ríe un poco y extrañamente Kakashi observa a Katt por unos instantes.

-¿Qué?- cuestiona sin entender a que se debieron las miradas.

-Nada, nada- responde velozmente la vendedora -Sería bueno que te probaras todo ahora…

-No es necesario… estoy segura que todo está perfecto, además… Kakashi necesita ver su ropa, es un jonin ocupado no puede estar aquí sin hacer nada- replica Katt nerviosamente, buscando la manera de quitarse a la animada vendedora de encima.

-Cierto- susurra la mujer girándose para ver al jonin que se encontraba leyendo su libro recostado contra una pared -El ninja misterioso…- añade en un tono empalagoso y ruborizándose un poco. Ante las palabras Kakashi levanta la vista un tanto confundido -Claro, que poco considerado de mi parte tenerlo ahí parado perdiendo su tiempo.

Sakura se acomoda al costado de Katt mientras que la vendedora le muestra a Kakashi lo que debe de vestir. Extremadamente sonrojada y soltando risas nerviosas la mujer le explica como es que debe de probarse el atuendo para asegurarse de que esté puesto de la forma adecuada; por lo que Katt escucha, parece que él también va a estar condenado a necesitar ayuda.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza, tomando toda la ropa en sus manos, incluso las partes que necesita ayuda para ponerse. Pero luego, en lugar de ir al lugar donde debe de cambiarse, se acerca a Katt y le entrega la vestimenta.

-¿Quieres que te vista o qué?- cuestiona la pelirroja extrañada hasta que el jonin se despide con la mano y desaparece.

-¿¡Qué ocurrió!?- exclama impresionada la vendedora.

-¡Kakashi sensei es el colmo!- gruñe muy irritada su alumna.

-¿Se fue o era un kagebunshin todo el tiempo?- se cuestiona en voz alta Katt, deseando poder hacer lo mismo que él.

-No tengo idea, pero debería tomarse esto de forma más seria, es su boda- añade la kunoichi más joven.

-Si de verdad entendió dudo que necesite ayuda- se lamenta Katt ahora que regresa a ser la única que sufrirá siendo vestida por la mujer -Puede hacer un kagebunshin que lo ayude.

-¡Igual!- exclama Sakura sin dejar su tono de fastidio -Al menos pudo decir que planeaba mandar un clon…

-Supongo que me llevo esto al departamento- murmura mirando la ropa en sus manos. El kimono de ella iba a permanecer en la tienda, ya que ahí iba a tener que arreglarse.

x x

Las cosas pasan relativamente tranquilas para Katt en los siguientes días. Los preparativos para la boda y el cumpleaños de Naruto están en manos de Sakura, quien está bastante emocionada con ambos. Por su lado la pelirroja simplemente ha hecho tiempo hasta que pasaran los dos días para poder ir a la casa de Hinata para que la instruya en el complicado arte de una boda.

En la noche Katt se encuentra sentada en una pequeña sala con una mesita baja y una tasa de té en frente de ella dentro de la casa Hyuuga. Hinata ha pasado un buen par de horas explicándole en que consiste la ceremonia y en especial en los pasos que ella debe de realizar, pasos que en general son sencillos ya que simplemente son ir a un lugar, mirar a un lado, pararse o sentarse, pero el problema es que su conocimiento de cómo tomar el sake en una ceremonia es completamente nulo. Para ella el pequeño vaso se ve completamente igual por donde lo mire y el tener cuidado por donde y como lo toma se le hace un tanto complicado en la práctica.

-¿No puedo ponerle una marca?- cuestiona Katt luego de la quinta vez en que toma el vaso de la manera incorrecta.

Hinata la observa un tanto sonrojada sin saber muy bien como responderle, el mayor problema de la futura señora Hatake es que parece imposibilitada de concentrarse para tomar el vaso, beber y dejarlo en la posición adecuada. Aunque para alivio de la Hyuuga al menos está segura que la pelirroja ha memorizado bien todo lo que le dijo teóricamente.

-En serio… ¿qué tanta cosa por dejar el vaso en una posición específica? ¡Es redondo! Nadie se va a dar cuenta a menos que lo revisen- se queja Katt hasta que escucha un bufido venir de la puerta de la habitación.

-Neji-nii-san…

-¿Crees que lo harías mejor que yo?- pregunta molesta al ver al muchacho de pie en la puerta observándola con un aire de superioridad.

-Obviamente- responde de forma cortante antes de posar la mirada sobre su prima y acercarse para entregarle un sobre -Hinata-sama.

La muchacha toma el sobre y lo abre con cuidado. A menos de unos segundos de leer el contenido sus mejillas se tornan de un rojo muy intenso. Katt la observa curiosa y Neji simplemente opta por tratar de retirarse, pero es detenido por la voz de su prima.

-Neji-nii-san… es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun- dice en voz baja -Sakura-san está planificando una pequeña fiesta…

Neji simplemente cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, al parecer va a tener que acompañar a su prima nuevamente.

-¿Ya está invitando gente?- interrumpe Katt sonriente -De verdad que está muy emocionada con estas cosas, debería dedicarse a organizar eventos, no sé como hace para seguir en el hospital y ayudarme a escoger las cosas para mi boda.

-¿Ya escogiste un kimono?- pregunta Hinata, mientras su primo decide salir de la habitación y pasar de la conversación femenina.

-Sí, el Shiromuku y el… Uchikake y…- responde Katt mientras trata de recordar los nombres -Y el otro no me acuerdo es un sombrero- añade riendo un poco.

-Wataboushi o Tsunokakushi- completa la muchacha.

-¡Eso! un Tsunokakushi- afirma la pelirroja hasta que nuevamente un sonido proveniente de la dirección de donde acababa de irse Neji llama su atención y más cuando el muchacho regresa unos pasos hasta quedar nuevamente en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Tienes idea que significa?- cuestiona Neji con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Significa algo?- pregunta un poco nerviosa -Eso explicaría por qué me miraron cuando lo escogí…

-Es el deseo de la novia por convertirse en una esposa apacible y obediente- explica Hinata.

-Oh…- articula Katt, meditando si debería de preguntar que significa el otro sobrero y quizás cambiar de opinión -Bueno, no importa, no me gusta el otro… y yo puedo ser tranquila y obediente- añade cruzándose de brazos, ganándose la mirada escéptica del mayor de los Hyuugas.

x x

Los días anteriores al cumpleaños de Naruto son ocupados en terminar de arreglar la casa. Katt había olvidado que si bien las remodelaciones suelen verse trabajosas, el verdadero trabajo comienza cuando hay que comenzar a poner las cosas en su lugar, mayormente, porque lo usual es que uno lo haga en lugar de contratar a otra persona.

Comprar muebles con Kakashi había demostrado ser una pésima idea, era como cargar un peso extra al costado del que había que estar pendiente que no se fuera por otro lado. El jonin realmente no tenía interés en escoger nada, simplemente reafirmaba lo que ella escogiera y si lo hacía escoger primero señalaba algo sin siquiera mirar. Reclamarle no servía tampoco, para él cualquier cosa estaba bien mientras sirviera su propósito, esto era, una cama para dormir, una mesa para comer… si hacían juego con la casa o siquiera con los muebles cercanos no le daba mayor importancia. Luego de los días de compras la pelirroja realmente estaba dudando si ella no se había vuelto una maniaca de los detalles o era simplemente que Kakashi con su cero interés hacía que diera esa imagen.

La casa Hatake, incluyendo el dojo, estaba lista para ser habitada tres días antes del cumpleaños de Naruto. La mayoría de las cosas que se debían comprar ya estaban listas, esperando ser sacadas de sus cajas y puestas en su lugar.

-Se supone que deberías de ayudar con más ánimos- se queja Katt luego de entrar emocionada a la casa con Kakashi, para ella al fin poder acomodar todo lo que había comprado era algo significativo -No puedo arreglar todo sola… me tomaría más tiempo y después voy a acabar malográndome la espalda y pronto es la boda.

-Deberías contratar algunos genins para que coloquen las cosas pesadas- sugiere él sonriente -Honestamente creo que sacar un refrigerador de una caja requiere más de dos personas…

-Eso si fuera a sacar el refrigerador cargándolo- interrumpe Katt sacando una cuchilla -Se corta la caja y listo, no planeo guardarla, además como Naruto ya está casi recuperado de su brazo le pedí que viniera a ayudar.

-Pensé que no querías a nadie ajeno ayudando- comenta mirándola con curiosidad.

-No es tan ajeno, es mi hermano ¿no?- responde encogiéndose de hombros -Y sé de más que si no consigo ayuda cuando el refrigerador me aplaste voy a quedarme atorada hasta que a ti se te ocurra moverte- añade riendo un poco.

-¿Esas son las cajas que quedaron en el dojo?- pregunta luego de sonreír por el comentario anterior.

-Sí, ya te había dicho que hay cosas que no planeo tirar a la basura, pero gracias a lo colaborador que has sido durante las compras no he tenido tiempo para revisarlas- contesta con un tono sarcástico.

-¡Katt-nee-chan!- llama desde afuera la voz de Naruto, el muchacho llegó unos minutos después que la pareja.

Pedirle ayuda a Naruto fue algo que Katt debatió mucho en su mente antes de hacerlo. Quería pasar algo de tiempo con él que no implicara simplemente sentarse a verse las caras y hablar, pero con lo cerca que estaba su cumpleaños corría el riesgo que se le escapara lo que había estado planeando con Sakura.

Naruto parecía bastante emocionado con ayudar a Katt, suficiente como para crear varios clones que comenzaron a cargar muebles y acomodar la pequeña montaña de libros en su lugar. El ver a tantos Naruto corriendo de un lado a otro e incluso discutiendo entre ellos sobre como poner las cosas era una visión extraña para la pelirroja, sobretodo por la parte de las discusiones, ver a una persona pelearse consigo misma era un tanto diferente.

Los clones de Naruto trabajan bastante bien. Entre tanto barullo y movimiento Kakashi aprovecha para dedicarse a leer sentado en el corredor que da hacia el jardín. Cuando Katt nota al jonin y planea ir a reclamarle que se mueva un par de los clones de su hermano se acercan para decirle que ya terminaron de acomodar lo que estaban haciendo y casi jalándola, cada uno por su lado, para que fuera a ver.

Por simple precaución, la pelirroja estaba acomodando los platos y cualquier cosa que pudiera romperse. Naruto no era tan descuidado, pero el problema aparecía cuando comenzaba a haber discrepancias de opinión entre sus clones.

En la noche, ya cerca de las nueve, Naruto desaparece a su 'ejército' personal. La casa ya está acomodada, si bien aún faltan cosas como revisar las cajas que pertenecían a los cuartos y traer las cosas del departamento que planeen llevarse. Naruto parece bastante contento a pesar de haber estado moviéndose todo el día y Katt por su lado está satisfecha de no haberle soltado nada de la fiesta en los momentos en que hablaban.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar- interviene Kakashi caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar con los hijos de su maestro.

-¡Hay que ir al Ichiraku!- sugiere Naruto, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su sensei no movió ni un solo dedo en todo el día.

-Sí…- responde nerviosamente Katt cuando escucha el lugar a donde quiere ir el rubio. Ya quería que fuera el día de su cumpleaños para no tener que estar tan pendiente de que cosas dice cuando su hermano está alrededor de ella.

x x

-¿No crees que Naruto va a estar buscándonos?- cuestiona Katt mientras camina al lado de Sakura llevando varias bolsas. Ya era 10 de Octubre y aunque había pasado la hora del almuerzo no se había cruzado con Naruto en todo el día.

-No te preocupes, por eso es que vamos a hacer los preparativos en casa de Ino, no nos va a buscar ahí- responde Sakura sonriente.

-¿Y si se resiente?

-Iruka sensei ya está enterado, él se encargará de estar con Naruto hasta que lo lleve en la noche al Ichiraku- contesta a la vez que revisa con la mirada las cosas que acababa de comprar -Siempre lo llevaba por su cumpleaños así que lo va a tomar como algo normal, no sospechará nada.

Al recibir a las dos kunoichis en su casa, Ino se pone un tanto nerviosa al ver a Katt. Ninguna de las dos había hablado sobre la relación de la rubia en todo el problema con Orion y Danzou, si bien hasta el momento a Katt se le había olvidado, ahora al verla en frente de ella la curiosidad regresó.

-¿Hinata ya llegó?- pregunta Sakura mirando a Ino.

-Sí, está en la cocina- responde la muchacha viendo como su amiga se dirige tranquilamente a buscar a la Hyuuga.

-Ino… no es el mejor momento para preguntar, pero…- dice Katt observando con atención a la kunoichi.

-Ya lo sé…- contesta bajando un poco la mirada -Yo… sólo le avisé a Orion que estaban buscándolo… Ibiki-san fue quien me lo encargó…

Katt hace una seña con su mano para que la muchacha se detenga -Pensándolo mejor, si Ibiki tiene algo que ver, mejor no me lo digas- comenta la pelirroja -Tengo mala suerte con todo lo referente a él, así que con eso me basta.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- cuestiona la voz de la discípula de la quinta -Tenemos mucho que preparar.

Si bien planeaban hacer la reunión en el Ichiraku, no tenían en mente ir a comer ramen. Claro que lo más seguro es que Naruto quisiera su plato de cualquier manera, pero dudaban que el resto estuvieran interesados.

Las cuatro kunoichis se dedican a preparar la comida para la reunión de la noche. Katt por su lado hubiera comprado todo ya preparado de no ser que era el cumpleaños de Naruto y al menos trataría de hacerlo ella misma. Hinata e Ino no parecen tener ningún tipo de problemas en lo que son los arreglos, ni de la comida, ni de los adornos que estaban armando, Sakura por su lado, aunque estaba entusiasmada, no tenía la misma habilidad que las otras dos y Katt simplemente se dedicaba a hacer lo que le dijeran, la vez que cocinó para Kakashi fue la única donde realmente fue tan detallista y le costó bastante.

Cerca de las cinco terminan con tono y Katt posa le vista en Hinata.

-Hinata- llama la pelirroja -¿Me ayudas con algo?

-Claro…- responde la Hyuuga, mirando como Katt sacaba una caja.

-Como Sakura dice que ya no puedo usarlo luego de casarme…

-¿Trajiste un Furisode?- cuestiona la muchacha de cabellos rosas acercándose a ver junto con Ino.

-Sí, mejor ahora que en cualquier día sin sentido.

-Eso es cierto- añade Ino sonriente -Nosotras todavía tenemos que esperar un poco más para poder usarlos…

-¿Y eso?- cuestiona la pelirroja.

-Recién a los veinte se supone que las jóvenes lo usan.

Katt abre la casa dejando ver un Kimono de tonos naranja y amarillo con algunos detalles de marrón adornado con algunas flores blancas salteadas por toda la tela.

-Va a quedar bien con tu cabello- resalta Ino -Vas aparecer una pintura de otoño.

-¿Demorará mucho ponerlo?- pregunta la kunoichi, sintiéndose extraña de estar pidiéndole ayuda a tres muchachas menores que ella.

-Tenemos tiempo- responde Hinata desdoblando el kimono.

-Además las tres podemos ayudar- asegura Sakura -Hemos terminado rápido con todo y tenemos tiempo.

-Yo no tanto, voy a ir a recoger a Kakashi… sino será para que llegue cuando todo haya acabado- comenta Katt.

x x

Las tres kunoichis habían acabado de arreglarla, por cuestiones de tiempo y mezcla de discusiones entre Ino y Sakura, Katt había preferido que dejaran su cabello tan y como usualmente lo tenía: Suelto. Caminar con el furisode resultó ser algo un tanto complicado, el kimono en sí hacía que respirar no fuera tan simple y para colmo le preocupaba ensuciar las mangas que colgaban hasta sus tobillos. Al llegar al departamento de Kakashi abre la puerta, su zorro no está, eso no era de extrañarse, debía de andar asaltando la villa. En la habitación estaba el jonin, vestido como siempre y leyendo su libro "Bueno, en una hora debería de estar ahí" piensa recordando que a las ocho Iruka llevaría a Naruto al Ichiraku.

-Kakashi- llama la pelirroja quedándose de pie en la puerta de la habitación -Ya deberíamos de ir al Ichiraku.

-¿Ahora?- cuestiona posando la vista en ella, pero sin decir nada acerca de su ropa.

-Sí, se supone que debemos de llegar antes que él, no cuando se esté acabando todo- aclara antes de hacer una ligera mueca de decepción -¿Y te gusta?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El kimono- dice acercándose a él y moviendo las largas mangas.

-Te vez diferente… hasta cierto punto.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- cuestiona quitando del medio las mangas.

-La mayoría de mujeres se sujetan el cabello cuando usan un kimono- responde poniéndose de pie en frente de ella -Y su cabello no es capaz de distraer la atención de la ropa- añade sujetando las mechas rojas y poniéndola hacía atrás -Así se notaría más- aclara antes de soltar la cabellera.

-¿Insinúas que mi cabeza llama demasiado la atención? Sé que es llamativa, pero no creo que sea para tanto… el kimono también es llamativo.

-No tanto- responde sonriente.

-Bueno, no importa- interrumpe sujetándolo por el brazo -Vamos al Ichiraku, que el pobre de Naruto debe de haber estado preguntándose porque ni su hermana, su sensei o compañeros de equipo le han saludado.

La caminata junto a Kakashi fue algo un tanto diferente a lo usual, el paso que ella consideraba lento de él se había vuelto algo que requería esfuerzo para seguirle el paso "Quizás esto del kimono es una pésima idea" piensa estirando los brazos hasta tomar un de los brazos de él y con eso obligarlo a ir al paso de ella o al menos servir de soporte por si perdía el equilibrio.

En el Ichiraku estaban Sakura e Ino terminando de arreglar algunas cosas mientras Hinata mantenía su byakugan activado para dar el aviso cuando Naruto se acercara junto con Iruka. El terreno al costado del puesto favorito del rubio estaba con unas tres mesas decoradas y otra más con bocadillos apostada junto a una de las paredes del Ichiraku.

La Hokage estaba en una de las mesas sentada y un tanto impaciente por Naruto que aún no llegaba, Shizune trataba de distraerla mientras que Yamato que se encontraba hasta el momento con ella se acerca a saludar a su senpai y Katt, a fin de cuentas eran los otros adultos que habían ahí, el resto eran muchachos que si bien eran chunins no eran aún tan mayores. Siete de los ocho que se graduaron con Naruto estaban presentes, así como el equipo de Guy y Sai, y aparte de ellos estaba Konohamaru junto con sus dos compañeros, esperando por su 'jefe'.

-Naruto-kun ya viene- anuncia Hinata en voz baja y un tanto nerviosa.

-Todos, no hagan bulla- ordena Sakura a la vez que saca del camino una caja que podría ser vista desde la dirección que Iruka traería al rubio.

Ayame y su padre, que habían estado ayudando, regresan al puesto de ramen y el resto se queda en silencio, esperando a que Naruto llegue.

Las quejas del rubio cuando Iruka le dice que lo acompañe un momento al costado del puesto no se hacen esperar. Naruto no sonaba tan desanimado, pero tampoco parecía que quisiera otra cosa que no fuera tener su plato de ramen en frente. Cuando luego de unos momentos Naruto accede acompañar a su sensei una lluvia de papel de colores cae directamente en su rostro, a la vez que casi todos los presentes corean un 'sorpresa' a la vez.

Naruto se queda observando al grupo por unos instantes. Katt, Sakura e Ino habían gritado sin mayores problemas mientras Hinata estaba un tanto nerviosa al costado de su primo que mantenía un rostro tranquilo. Las voces de Kiba y Lee con los ladridos de Akamaru sobresalían aún más que los gritos femeninos.

-¿No ves? Te dije que seguro estaban ocupados y por eso nadie te había dicho nada- comenta Iruka dándole una palmada en la espalda al muchacho que transforma su sorpresa en una amplia sonrisa.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto parece bastante emocionado con su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. El ambiente no está tan decorado y la comida es bastante simple, pero para el rubio el ver a sus amigos ahí es lo que más le importa.

-¡Jefe!- llama Konohamaru llegando hasta donde el rubio y jalándolo hasta una de las mesas para luego sentarse junto con sus dos amigos al frente de él.

Luego de que cada uno saluda al muchacho y habla un poco con él los grupos se comienzan a notar. Konohamaru, Udon y Moegui se mantienen con Naruto, aunque conocen un poco a los otros su única conexión es el rubio.

Luego de estar un rato con su hermano Katt lo deja para que hable con sus amigos, aunque ella los conocía no tenía mucho sentido que estuviera metida a la mitad, así que va a lo que parece ser la 'mesa de los viejos' donde están Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Kakashi e Iruka. La Hokage llevó como su aporte para la fiesta un barril con sake, el cual obviamente iba a acabar dentro de su sistema a menos que Shizune pudiera controlarla. Yamato se sienta junto a la rubia, en frente de Kakashi y comienza a hablar con él, si el jonin de cabello plateado realmente le está poniendo atención es un misterio, ya que simplemente lo observa. Katt se sienta junto a Kakashi y decide hablar con el otro 'viejo' disponible: Iruka.

-¿Cómo estuvo Naruto durante el día?- pregunta la kunoichi.

-Tratando de encontrarte a ti o a Sakura- responde riendo un poco -El pobre pensaba que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.

-Es lo malo de las fiestas sorpresa, el celebrado sufre- comenta Katt sonriendo -Pero, dudo que se vaya a quejar ahora.

-Es bueno- susurra Iruka -Es la primera vez que lo veo tan contento en un cumpleaños.

-Yo todavía no puedo creer que nunca le hayan celebrado uno.

-Es lo malo de crecer solo, aunque ahora Naruto ya no va a estar solo- responde fijando la vista en ella -Me enteré que te costó un poco decírselo.

-No por mí- añade posando la mirada en los dos jonins de la mesa -Estos dos y Jiraiya me la hicieron difícil.

-Ese idiota de Jiraiya- interrumpe Tsunade chasqueando la lengua al escuchar el nombre de su compañero -Por algo le dije que volviera en dos semanas- añade sorbiendo un poco de sake.

Katt recuerda la discusión que había escuchado, claro que en ese momento no pensó que estuviera relacionada a la fecha de cumpleaños de Naruto.

-Pero no importa, supongo que esto puede compensarlo- agrega la mujer, notando como los cinco ninjas que la acompañaban la observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y ligera admiración -¿¡Qué!?- exclama la mujer subiendo el volumen de su voz al notar las miradas -¿Quieren decirme algo?

Las cosas por donde está Naruto no son tan diferentes, el bullicio incluso es mayor. Chouji se encuentra hablando con Shikamaru mientras que Ino le recrimina que se está comiendo muy rápido la comida que les demoró mucho esfuerzo y tiempo en hacer. Shino está en el sitio más alejado, en silencio observando las interacciones del resto y tratando de que Kiba deje de moverse demasiado mientras habla con Lee sobre la vez que pelearon en el examen chunin y se dejaron inconcientes a la par.

Sai se encuentra al costado de Ino, pero su atención está puesta en Naruto que está a su costado y Sakura. Ambos muchachos hablan alegremente sobre las cosas que les habían salido mal en las misiones cuando recién se formaron como equipo, y aunque mencionan a Sasuke el ambiente y los recuerdos que comparten no bajan el ánimo que tienen.

Hinata observa a Naruto sin saber como abordar al muchacho. Normalmente le costaba mucho y aunque al haberlo estado atendiendo se había acostumbrado un poco, el ver la familiaridad y libertad con la que Sakura hablaba con él le hacían la labor mucho más difícil. Peor aún, teniendo a su primo sentado a su costado con Tenten que trataba de animarlo a que dejara su cara seria de siempre.

-¿Y el furisode?- pregunta Yamato posando la vista en la futura esposa de su senpai.

-En una semana más se supone que ya no puedo usarlo… y como nunca había usado uno- contesta sonriendo, al menos alguien había notado su ropa -Pero no fue muy buena idea, no estoy muy acostumbrada y no estoy tan cómoda.

-Es bueno que practiques un poco- interviene Shizune -Que si este te parece incómodo, aún no has probado el Shiromuku.

-No me des ánimos…- murmura la pelirroja bajando la cabeza.

-Tsunade-sama- interviene Iruka cambiando el tema -¿Es coincidencia que ninguno de ellos haya estado en misión?- se atreve a preguntar, observando a los jóvenes.

-Recién quité el estado de alerta antes de ayer, y no hay motivo para patearlos de la villa solo porque ya pueden salir- responde la mujer tomando en un solo sorbo todo el vaso de sake para espanto de su asistente.

Un par de horas después, Konohamaru, Udon y Moegui se retiran, según ellos, Ebisu los tiene en un entrenamiento diario desde muy temprano y es mejor que no se desvelen. Poco después Shikamaru también se retira, diciendo que su madre iba a ponerse demasiado fastidiosa si llegaba muy tarde a su casa y que además tenía una torre de documentos que tenía que revisar para la Hokage, Chouji lo acompaña para que no se vaya solo a su casa.

Kiba y Shino se retiran un poco después, la madre del primero es bastante estricta y aunque no tiene algo como una hora de llegada prefiere no llegar tarde y correr el riesgo de despertarla. Shino por su lado simplemente no quiere alterar demasiado sus horarios e incomodar a los que habitan su cuerpo.

-Que aburridos- se queja Ino -Parecen niños.

-¿Tus padres no te dicen nada?- pregunta Sai a la rubia.

-Saben que estoy en un cumpleaños, eso les basta.

-Nosotros también deberíamos de ir yéndonos Hinata-sama- interrumpe Neji ganándose un mirada no muy agradable de parte de Ino.

-No seas así Neji- le reclama Naruto -En el cumpleaños de Kakashi sensei también estabas persiguiendo a Hinata.

-A ti también te invitamos, no estás aquí para cuidarla- añade Sakura sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé, pero aún así es tarde- responde el muchacho, tratando de ser diplomático y no arruinarle el cumpleaños a Naruto.

-Vamos Neji, deja que la llama de la juventud te inunde y te de energías para seguir despierto- exclama Lee animadamente.

-No tengo sueño- señala el muchacho -Simplemente ya es tarde.

-Ellos siguen aquí y no parece que se vayan a ir por mucho rato- interviene Tenten señalando a la mesa donde se encontraba la Hokage con el resto de adultos -Si es que te preocupa la seguridad de Hinata.

-¡Vamos Neji!- le reclama Naruto -Hinata se puede cuidar bien sola.

-No hay problema- interviene la muchacha -Mi padre no suele dormir hasta que mi hermana y yo estamos en la casa y hace poco llegué tarde.

-En ese caso supongo que no hay mucho que hacer- dice Sakura -De cualquier forma ya hemos estado aquí bastante.

-Nosotros también vamos entonces- añade Tenten sujetando a Lee -Seguro que Guy sensei nos levanta mañana a primera hora.

-Nos dejaron a los cuatro solos- comenta la rubia mirando a Naruto, Sai y Sakura -Supongo que era mucho pedir que todos nos quedáramos hasta tarde.

-No importa- interviene Naruto -Me divertí mucho, es raro que nos juntemos todos.

En la otra mesa, la que hasta el momento no había perdido a ninguno de los seis integrantes que se sentaron al inicio de la reunión, las cosas siguen bastante animadas. Iruka conversa bastante con Katt, siempre se había llevado bien con ella, pero ahora que sabe que es la hermana de Naruto parece más agradable de lo que era. Yamato sigue tratando de sacarle algunas palabras a Kakashi, aunque está acostumbrado a lo poco comunicativo que es y Shizune intercala el tratar de mantener a la raya a la Hokage y los temas de la boda con Katt.

-Oye Katt- interrumpe la Hokage la conversación que estaban teniendo en la mesa, con un tono más alegre y las mejillas coloradas -Me he dado cuenta de algo. Has estado haciendo muchas fiestas últimamente, el cumpleaños de Kakashi, ahora el de Naruto y en una semana tu boda.

-No parece que te molestara- comenta riendo un poco -Siempre hay sake- añade viendo como la mujer sonríe ampliamente hasta que luego cierra los ojos.

-¡Abuelito!- exclama de improvisto la Hokage jalando a Yamato que estaba a su costado y abrazándolo.

-¡Hokage-sama!, Yamato senpai no es el primer Hokage- interviene Shizune, tratando de separar a su maestra del jonin, pero solo consiguiendo que lo abrace aún más fuerte.

-Tsunade-sama va a matarme- articula Yamato tratando de escapar del abrazo de la quinta.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando hiciste crecer un árbol en el jardín como regalo de cumpleaños?- pregunta sin soltar al jonin y con las mejillas mostrando la coloración rojiza.

-Kakashi senpai ayúdeme- pide Yamato, simplemente ganando la mirada de Kakashi que se rasca la nuca sin saber muy bien como auxiliar al hombre, meterse con la Hokage cuando estaba pasada de tragos era peor idea que hacerlo cuando estaba sobria.

-¿No lo va a matar no?- cuestiona Katt mirando a Kakashi.

-No creo… de cualquier forma Shizune y Sakura están cerca- concluye el jonin sonriente.

-Pues mejor que Sakura no lo ayude… que si se ponen a jalar cada una para su lado van a matarlo de verdad- murmura Katt, notando la cara de espanto del jonin que por un instante parecía que pensaba pedirle ayuda a la alumna de la mujer que lo estaba aplastando.

Cuando Yamato logra soltarse de la rubia esta sigue hablando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero el hombre va a buscar una silla para cambiarse a un lugar más seguro.

-¿Ya se van?- pregunta Katt al ver a Naruto y los otros tres detrás de él.

-Ya es algo tarde- responde el muchacho sonriente -Van a ser la una.

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Voy a acompañar a Sakura-chan a su casa…- explica el muchacho, extrañamente tranquilo, como si estuviera tratando de decir algo más.

-Mañana ya hablamos- añade la pelirroja sonriéndole -Eso si no me raptan para cosas de la boda.

* * *

Para los que han leído el manga 437… quiero patear a Kishimoto (Por pseudos copión xD) pero bueno queda ver si la última victima realmente está muerta, solo se ha confirmado una muerte, hasta ahora. El manga realmente me cortó la inspiración para escribir, me faltaba poco para acabar este capítulo, pero simplemente no me daban ganas de escribirlo.

Si bien el 80 es numero bonito decidí dejárselo al primer cumpleaños celebrado de Naruto en vez de la boda ^^ (Además, había detalles como las cosas de la casa y los preparativos educativos para la boda que prefiero tocarlos aquí xD) No ha sido algo muy grande ni llamativo, en realidad no me ha salido tan bien… maldito sea el manga, pero aún así Naruto merece que en un fic tan grande como este alguna vez se celebre su cumpleaños.

El detalle de Hiashi que no se duerme hasta que sus hijas estén en la casa se expande también un poco al clan en general, el hombre no duerme tranquilo desde lo que ocurrió con Kumo.

En esta ocasión ya he corrido un poco más con los arreglos de la casa, digamos que ahora es mayormente detalles y no planeo ponerme a decir exactamente que compraron, ni yo que soy maniaca de tener todo bajo control tengo una idea completamente exacta, ya mientras se les vea viviendo ahí supongo que se notará que muebles tiene la casa y esas cosas.


	81. Chapter 81

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 81**

Hatake

* * *

La mañana del 17 de Octubre comienza tranquila y con un agradable sol iluminando la villa presagiando un buen día. La ceremonia se realizaría en un templo, pero a pesar de esto, por el tipo de estructura, podía considerarse que era al aire libre.

Katt se había acostado tranquila luego de una semana infernal en donde tuvo a Sakura explicándole todo lo que había preparado y de paso terminando de atender algunos detalles de la casa que había pasado por alto. Pero esa mañana cuando se despertó una sensación de vacío en su estomago comenzó a incomodarla.

Hasta la noche anterior había estado perfecta. Emocionada e impaciente, pero relajada. En cambio, en ese momento estaba segura que ese vacío que sentía no era a causa de falta de alimentos, eran nervios y muchos. Katt era una persona que aunque algo le diera vergüenza lo podía superar luego de unos minutos. Mientras estudiaba jamás tuvo mayores problemas por salir a exponer o equivocarse en frente de una multitud, pero habían habido momentos que si la tensaban así. Las veces en que uno tiene que ir a dar un paso importante para seguir avanzando habían sido los momentos en que esa desagradable sensación la perseguía; cuando tuvo que dar su examen para entrar a la universidad, los días en que decidía que hacer luego de que sus padres fallecieron y cuando tuvo que exponer su tesis. Ahora iba a casarse, los cambios en su vida no iban a ser la mitad de notorios como en los momentos anteriores, ella ya llevaba una vida de 'casada' con Kakashi, pero algo en todo el asunto del matrimonio llegó a alcanzarla y esos fueron los nervios "Hubiera sido mejor la histeria porque todo salga bien" se dice suspirando pesadamente.

La mirada de la pelirroja se vuelca en Kakashi. Él estaba dormido a su costado tan apacible como siempre, si estaba nervioso o no era algo que no podría saberlo, el jonin sabía controlarse muy bien y mostrar al exterior sólo lo que él quería que se viera.

No eran nervios por equivocarse en frente de, posiblemente, toda la villa; eso le importaba poco. No tenía dudas sobre casarse con Kakashi, lo amaba y sabía que él la amaba sólo que lo demostraba en su peculiar forma. ¿Entonces? Casarse no iba a representar un cambio tan grande, simplemente que a partir de esa noche dormirían en la casa que habían estado reparando.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- pregunta Kakashi sin abrir sus ojos, tomándola por sorpresa.

-No, sólo tengo hambre- responde mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Entonces por qué estás moviendo el pie así?- añade un tanto divertido.

-Se me durmió…- contesta deteniendo el movimiento -¿Tú estás nervioso?- pregunta sin recibir respuesta, Kakashi simplemente sigue en la misma posición -Sabes, es normal estar nervioso- comenta hasta que siente una ronda de rápidos golpes en la puerta del departamento.

-Debe de ser Sakura- presume el jonin.

-Lo bueno es que mi tortura con ella acaba hoy- comenta tapándose el rostro con una almohada antes de decidirse a ponerse de pie para abrirle a la muchacha, a fin de cuentas la había ayudado muchísimo y no debería de regañar de ella.

-¿Estás lista?- pregunta la joven de cabellos rosa cuando la pelirroja le abre la puerta.

-En realidad me acabo de levantar.

-No importa vine temprano para que tengamos tiempo de hacer todo, como nunca has estado siquiera cerca de una ceremonia como esta lo mejor es ser precavidas- explica la muchacha -¿Y Kakashi sensei? no puede quedarse dormido, tienen que llegar juntos.

-Despierto, pero sin moverse aún.

-Mi desayuno- interrumpe Orion al mirar a su dueña.

-Sí, si- responde de mala gana yendo a la cocina, mientras Sakura se decide ir a obligar a su sensei para que se mueva.

-Kakashi sensei, si no va a ir a que lo ayuden, al menos asegúrese de estar listo a la hora que debe- se escucha la voz de la muchacha.

-¿Vas a venir a mi boda no?- cuestiona la kunoichi al darle la comida a su zorro.

-Sí, en las bodas hay comida- responde con toda naturalidad la invocación.

-¡Vamos!- exclama Sakura regresando con Katt.

-¿Y Kakashi?

-Ya se levantó, se fue a bañar.

-¿Y yo?

-No importa, es mejor que te bañes en la tienda, la dueña tiene tónicos aromáticos muy buenos- responde tomando a Katt por la muñeca.

-Al menos deja que me cambie- pide, sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

-No te demores- asiente la muchacha luego de soltarla.

Katt regresa a la habitación y se pone ropa presentable. Antes de volver con Sakura trata de entrar al baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y se podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer "Bueno, debe de haber tenido miedo que Sakura entrara mientras se bañaba o algo… quería verlo antes de irme, ahora no voy a poder hasta momentos antes de la boda" piensa con la vista clavada en la puerta.

-Katt, no es momento para que sueñes despierta- interrumpe Sakura, volviendo a tomarla de la muñeca -Ya te estabas demorando mucho.

x x

En la tienda, la dueña las espera observando impaciente su reloj. La mujer tiene un carácter bastante diferente al de los días anteriores, se le ve seria y lleva las mangas de su kimono recogidas para que no estorben.

-No se demoren tanto- recrimina la mujer al ver como las dos kunoichis ingresan tranquilas -¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! Vestir a una novia no es sencillo- agrega con un tono muy similar al que los comandantes usan en las bases militares con sus soldados.

-Sakura… ¿estás segura que es la misma mujer?- cuestiona Katt mirando a la muchacha.

-Sí, sin duda es Hinako-san- contesta la médico ninja con una ligera tonalidad de duda en su voz. Hasta ese momento la mujer había sido bastante diferente.

-No tienes tiempo para estar conversando- interrumpe la dueña del local tomando a Katt por los hombros y conduciéndola a un baño -Date un buen baño con lo que te he dejado y ponte el nagajuban- explica entregándole una especie de ropa blanca bastante delgada y ligera de forma similar a la de un kimono -Sino estás segura como hacerlo no te demores tratando, avísame y yo lo hago- añade antes de cerrar la puerta -Tienes media hora o entro a sacarte- agrega ya desde afuera.

-Genial…- murmura antes de hacer lo que la mujer le ordenó.

Al terminar de bañarse observa la ropa que debía ponerse. Hasta donde estaba enterada, el nagajuban era una especia de kimono interior para evitar que la piel tocara el traje. Ponerlo no era ninguna especie de reto, era casi una bata, el problema era el mismo del kimono: amarrarlo. No había un obi ni nada similar, simplemente unas pequeñas tiras de la misma tela "Mejor le pido ayuda…"

Al abrir unos centímetros la puerta, Hinako ingresa de inmediato y observa a la pelirroja. Sin siquiera preguntar procede a acomodar la ropa como es debido a una gran velocidad, como si fuera instintivo.

-Ahora hay que arreglar tu maquillaje y tu cabello- añade observando su reloj con aprobación.

Katt asiente y se sienta en una pequeña silla con un espejo de cuerpo completo en frente de ella. Sakura se encuentra sentada en el suelo sobre el tatami, al parecer esperando que la mujer le indique si quiere que ella ayude en algo.

Hinako comienza por sujetar toda la cabellera roja y dejar el rostro completamente libre. Luego va por una caja de cosméticos y comienza a observar el rostro y manos de Katt.

-Supongo que no deseas nada muy recargado.

-No, mientras menos mejor- responde Katt, aliviada de que no iba a tener que comenzar una pelea con la mujer por eso.

Hinako asiente y comienza a emparejar con mucho cuidado la piel del rostro, cuello y manos.

-Veamos, va a ser un poco complicado guardar todo ese cabello- comenta la mujer cuando termina el maquillaje.

-¿Guardar?- cuestiona Katt.

-Claro, como te voy a poder poner la peluca sino guardamos todo ese cabello, por suerte calculé el tiempo tomando eso en consideración.

-Un momento- interrumpe Katt poniéndose de pie y posando la mirada en la peluca negra que llevaba el sombrero que había escogido -Yo no me pienso poner una peluca.

-No digas tonterías muchacha- reclama Hinako -Es una peluca preciosa, el peinado es perfecto, el cabello que se usó también.

-¿Es cabello de verdad? Yo no pienso ponerme el cabello de alguien más encima- advierte un tanto alterada.

-¿Y que planeas hacer?- cuestiona la vendedora fastidiada -¿Llevar el cabello rojo?

-Pues sí- afirma Katt -Lo he tenido encima de mi cabeza toda la vida.

-Hinako-san- interviene Sakura sonriente -No es momento para discutir mucho sobre esto- añade un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno, bueno, si no te interesa usar esto al menos vamos a tener que peinarte adecuadamente- asiente la mujer sobándose la sien y notando como Katt posa la mirada en el complicado peinado de la peluca -Y ni digas que no quieres un peinado así, que aunque quisieras no te lo podría hacer, demora mucho y hay que tratar el cabello- añade la mujer tomando un poco de las hebras rojas -Por suerte el tuyo no está tan mal, puedo hacer algo decente.

Luego de acomodar el cabello de Katt para que no cayera sobre su cuello y espalda y asegurarse de que el peinado fuera adecuado para colocar el Tsunokakushi, Hinako procede a continuar lo parte complicada. El Shiromuku está a un lado y la mujer está colocándole otro kimono a Katt, según ella la vestimenta debe de verse ligeramente que está compuesta por capas y por eso es que está poniéndole un Hiyoku.

Al ver la cantidad de ropa que debe de ponerse encima, Katt maldice el haber siquiera estado emocionada por ponerse un kimono, estar durante toda la boda con eso puesto no iba a dejar que disfrutara el momento. El shiromuku es lo siguiente, ponerse el kimono y mantenerlo en su lugar prueba ser algo complicado que requiere sujetar las mangas largas del atuendo para que no estorben, así como la tela en su lugar a la vez que es sujetada donde se debe.

Una de las cosas que había notado cuando vistió el Furisode es que el kimono está hecho para que no se noten las curvas de las mujeres, la parte de la cintura se rodea para que quede casi al mismo ancho que las caderas y el busto. El atuendo debe de resaltar por el mismo y la gracia de quien lo viste y no por las curvas.

En cuanto Hinako coloca el obi nota la diferencia entre el método de ella y Hinata. La mujer estaba apretando bastante el implemento, suficiente como para que si por alguna razón tuviera que correr se terminaría desmayando por falta de aire.

-Vamos a cambiar el Uchikake- sugiere Hinako -Usemos uno blanco, ya hay bastante rojo en tu cabeza como para poder más.

Para esos momentos Katt simplemente estaba aceptando lo que le dijese, andaba más preocupada sobre como haría para caminar, respirar o tomar el sake que debía en la ceremonia.

x x

Ya en el templo una media hora antes de que la ceremonia deba de comenzar, llega Katt junto con Sakura y Hinako, la última se encargará durante todo el proceso de asegurarse que nada se salga de su lugar. La novia camina lento, en una mezcla de problemas con los zapatos, lo incómodo de la ropa para respirar y el peso que lleva encima.

-Espero que Kakashi sensei no haga gala de su puntualidad- comenta Sakura, quien también había aprovechado el tener a Hinako para que la ayudara a ponerse su kimono. Su kimono era de un tono rosa claro en la parte superior que iba haciéndose más oscuro conforme bajaba y llevaba unos botones de flor de cerezo blancos dibujados desde la base subiendo hasta terminar en una de las mangas.

-Quisiera asegurarme que se colocó la ropa como se debe- comenta la mujer un tanto preocupada.

-Olvídense de Kakashi… cuídenme a mí que creo que me voy caer- se queja la pelirroja al notar que las dos mujeres comienzan a adelantarse.

Al llegar a donde debe de esperar, Katt puede escuchar la bulla producida por su hermano. Naruto parece estar muy entretenido hablando con alguien.

-¡Hola!, perdón por el retrazo- saluda Kakashi apareciendo en el lugar, cambiando su actitud despreocupada a una curiosa.

-¡Lo logré!- exclama triunfal Sakura -Llegó a la hora.

Kakashi se rasca la nuca un tanto divertido mientras que Hinako corre a ver si se ha vestido correctamente. Katt lo observa extrañada, no tiene idea a que hora Sakura le dijo que debía estar presente, pero ella si le dijo la hora de verdad y estaba segura que la había escuchado.

Kakashi lleva su máscara, pero es lo único de lo que usualmente lleva puesto que tiene encima. Para Katt, Kakashi se ve como si se hubiera disfrazado de algún tipo de samurai. Lleva un Hakama de tonalidad gris que llega hasta sus tobillos; por lo que recuerda de la vez que se lo probó, debe de andar con algún tipo de kimono de hombre puesto y encima un Haori negro. En resumen simplemente anda vestido con pantalones anchos y una chaqueta encima, sin dudas mucho más cómodo que ella. Su cabello se ve igual de desordenado que de costumbre, incluso un poco más ahora que cae sobre su frente sin la bandana.

-Lo hizo bien- me alegro tanto, comenta Hinako, volviendo a la actitud de los días previos.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a caminar?- pregunta Katt acercándose al jonin.

-No estás usando la peluca- comenta divertido viéndole el cabello.

-No quiero, mi cabello no es negro y además no pienso usar los restos de otra persona.

-¿Estás a la hora?- interrumpe la voz de la Hokage con la mirada fija en Kakashi -Y yo que pensaba que íbamos a tener que contener a los invitados- añade sonriendo. La mujer lleva un kimono de color azul oscuro con mangas hasta los tobillos, la Hokage no está casada y con la apariencia que mantiene no es de extrañar que continúe utilizando furisode cuando la ocasión lo permite.

-¡Katt!- exclama Shizune, ingresando después de Tsunade, ella lleva un kimono negro con bordados solamente en la parte inferior al obi -No estás usando la peluca- señala espantada.

-Déjala Shizune, ¿para que va a querer ponerse una de esas cosas?- interrumpe la quinta -Tú al menos tiene el cabello negro, en cambio a Katt posiblemente no la reconozcan si lo hace- agrega riendo.

-Hokage-sama, ¿esta todo listo?- pregunta un hombre mayor que parece ser un monje.

-Sí, tenemos al novio y a la novia- asiente Tsunade -Bueno, no hay mayores diferencias con una ceremonia entre civiles, simplemente que yo voy a realizar parte del ritual… la mayor parte luego de la purificación en realidad…

-Kakashi senpai… no pudo quitarse ni por hoy la máscara- susurra Shizune acercándose al jonin. Katt se ríe un poco al ver como Kakashi simplemente observa a la mujer como si no estuviera entendiéndole.

-¿Aguantarás?- cuestiona Tsunade poniéndose al costado de Katt.

-Ni idea… ¿no quieres tomarte mi sake? Tengo la impresión que se me va a quedar atorado en la garganta hasta que me quite todo esto- comenta Katt con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, son solo tres tragos, pero me pregunto como planea librarse para que no le vean el rostro esta vez- prosigue la quinta con curiosidad.

-Ni idea, lo que sea que tenga en mente yo no formo parte del plan.

-Me alegro por ustedes dos, ya llevaban bastante tiempo sin llegar a esto que comenzaba a preocuparme un poco- añade tranquila sonriendo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta -Vamos de una vez, que quiero llegar rápido a la recepción- ordena con el tono de voz con el que normalmente despacha las misiones.

Sakura y Shizune se despiden de la pareja, no sin antes decirles un par de consejos a toda velocidad. Katt camina junto con Kakashi lentamente, siguiendo a Tsunade y al monje a la vez que son escoltados por unas sacerdotisas vestidas de rojo y blanco.

-No me has dicho nada- susurra Katt sin dejar de mirar al frente, sosteniendo el Uchikake mientras avanza como le indicó Hinako. Es parte de la ropa a pesar de parecer un Kimono va encima de todo y no está atado por un obi, se arrastra como si fuera un saco largo que cae hasta el suelo.

-¿Sobre?

-Como me veo… sabes, sufrí bastante para entrar en esto y sigo sufriendo- comenta desviando la mirada a su compañero que parece estar sonriendo.

-Bien- responde sin desviar el rostro del frente.

-¿Nada más?- cuestiona desilusionada.

-No se supone que deberíamos estar hablando- responde desviando su mirada hacía ella por un instante.

La primera parte de la ceremonia es tranquila. Simplemente el monje se dedica a una purificación en la que la pareja no debe de hacer nada y los únicos que están observando son el monje y Tsunade. Luego viene la parte para la que Katt ruega no acabar cayéndose de cara al suelo.

En una zona del templo se ha acondicionado el lugar donde se sellaran los votos de la pareja. Ahí están esperando los invitados y algo similar a lo ocurrido con el cumpleaños de Kakashi se repite. Hay muchísima gente, vestidos de forma formal, pero que ella no conoce en su mayoría.

Mientras avanza con cuidado, bajo la sombra de un parasol rojo, puede notar varias caras conocidas entre el mar de gente. Los que destacan sin duda son el clan Hyuuga, Katt desconocía que hubieran tantos Hyuuga, pero al parecer la familia son de por lo menos unos diez integrantes, todos ellos emitiendo ese aire de superioridad y en algún sentido nobleza que Neji tendía a hacer. Hinata sonríe ligeramente al ver que Katt ha posado los ojos por donde está mientras que Neji simplemente arquea un poco la ceja, clavando sus ojos en la cabellera roja que desentona con lo tradicional.

Otro grupo que llama su atención son los Aburame, hay siete miembros presentes, entre ellos Shino y lo llamativo que tienen es que al parecer quitarse los lentes no forma parte de su traje formal. Un pequeño movimiento un tanto brusco capta la atención de ella a otro lado, Shikamaru y su padre parecen acabar de pararse derechos luego de que Yoshino los obligara de manera silenciosa a moverse.

La otra cabellera pelirroja de Konoha hace que Katt sepa que los Akimichi también están ahí, Chouza por su tamaño y roja cabeza puede ser ubicado relativamente fácil. Ino se encuentra con sus padres y extrañamente con Sai a su costado, como el muchacho no parece tener familia la joven Yamanaka lo colocó con ella.

También ve a los Inuzuka; Tsume, junto con Kiba, Hana y dos muchachos más. Hana lleva un kimono similar al de Shizune y está sosteniendo el brazo de uno de los dos muchachos que sin duda son del clan Inuzuka y por el parecido, hermanos.

En las primeras filas se encuentra Naruto. El muchacho parece estar muy emocionado y aunque Sakura está a su costado no parece tener ninguna intención de controlarlo, a fin de cuentas es su hermana la que se está casando.

Todo parecía bastante perfecto, los otros conocidos de Katt estaban entre la multitud, pero un tres rostros llaman su atención. Danzou, se encuentra observando junto con los dos ancianos del concejo.

-Protocolo…- escucha que Tsunade le susurra en el momento en que se voltea para ver a la pareja, posando la vista en los ancianos solo por un segundo.

Las posiciones para la ceremonia no son estáticas. Si bien la pareja no se mueve podría decirse que gira un poco en sus sitios para dar la cara o la espalda al público. El monje tanto como Tsunade son los que se mueven más.

La parte más importante de la ceremonia es el san-san-ku-do, que es el intercambio de 'copas' nupciales, en donde cada uno bebe tres sorbos de sake con los rostros hacía los invitados. Tsunade y el monje les entregan las copas y se quedan a los costados para no tapar la vista a los presentes. Katt toma los tres sorbos y por suerte consigue pasarlo, pero en ese momento nota una especie de silencio sepulcral entre los presentes, todos se encuentran con los ojos abiertos sin pestañar, observando a Kakashi "Asumo que por eso vinieron tantos…"

Kakashi toma el vaso y eleva su mano para quitarse la máscara. En el instante en que comienza a bajarla, el rojizo pelaje de Orion aparece, pateando al monje contra Tsunade y poniéndose en el camino de la vista de los invitados moviendo sus colas y tarareando alegremente.

En el momento en que Katt sale del impacto inicial de la imagen, puede ver a Kakashi sin máscara sonriendo ampliamente mientras toma los tres sorbos y el barullo que se produce entre los invitados.

-¡Alguien saque a ese zorro del frente! Dattebayo- exclama Naruto, haciendo que su voz sobresalga.

-Kakashi mi rival nuevamente ha conseguido ocultar su rostro- añade la voz de Guy entre la multitud.

-¡Sal de ahí animalejo! No arruines la boda que estuve planeando- ordena Hinako con un tono amenazador.

Cuando Kakashi se acomoda la máscara nuevamente el zorro desaparece tan de prisa como apareció, antes de ser sujetado por Hinako. La mujer parecía decidida a quitar del camino a la invocación.

La mitad de los invitados parecen estar maldiciendo al zorro y la otra mitad observa espantados la intervención de la criatura en una ceremonia tan importante. Katt posa la vista Tsunade que se estaba poniendo de pie, del monje no hay rastro fuera de un hueco en una pared cercana, posiblemente la Hokage se lo sacó de encima por la forma agresiva.

-¿Cuanta carne le diste por eso?- cuestiona Katt, sabiendo bien que eso había sido planeado.

-¡Sigamos!- ordena la quinta retomando su papel.

La boda prosigue de manera normal, intercambian anillos y a diferencia de las bodas a las que estaba acostumbrada no hay algo como un beso incluido. Cuando todo termina los invitados pasan a la recepción.

La pareja debe de esperar unos momentos antes de ir a la recepción, además que aún deben de tomarse las fotos. Quedándose sola con Kakashi mientras el fotógrafo acomoda las cosas hacen que recién realmente tome en cuenta que estaba casada. No ha ganado alguna cosa nueva o extraña, pero se siente especial y en cierto modo orgullosa de ahora llevar al apellido Hatake.

Kakashi lleva ahora el parasol rojo, en el camino lo llevaba una sacerdotisa, pero luego se lo entregaron a él. Con el invierno cerca las hojas de los árboles son llevadas por el viento, una boda en primavera hubiera sido mucho más bonito, pero el ambiente otoñal encajaba mejor con ella.

-Que bueno que no me puse la peluca- dice, llamando la atención de Kakashi -Con el kimono y eso no se me reconocería en las fotos- aclara sonriente.

-Tus ojos son llamativos.

-Pero no se notan tanto en las fotografías- recalca sonriente, por un lado quisiera poder estar más en contacto con él, pero eso sería pedirle imposibles a su cuerpo y a la física.

-¿Ya te acostumbraste al kimono?- pregunta al verla tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Un poco, ya le encontré el truco para respirar mejor- asiente apoyando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros de él -Ahora soy Hatake… suena extraño.

-Puedes seguir usando tu apellido si quieres- contesta sonriente.

-¡No!- exclama levantando la mirada.

-No eres muy apacible- comenta divertido con la mirada puesta en lo que adorna la cabeza de Katt.

Katt hace una pequeña mueca en el rostro antes de desviar la mirada a los árboles cercanos. Por un instante está segura que vio una cabellera blanca moverse por el área.

-Kakashi…- dice Katt volviendo la vista al jonin que sigue de pie sosteniendo el parasol -¿Eres feliz?- pregunta sonriente.

-Sí- contesta mirándola. Pero antes de poder seguir hablando son interrumpidos.

-¡Listo!- se escucha exclamar al fotógrafo -A ver, miren para este lado, que tenemos un par de fotos que tomar y ya perdimos algo de tiempo.

x x

A diferencia de las bodas a las que estaba acostumbrada, la recepción es mucho más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Muchas de las tradiciones no son posibles de realizarse por la ausencia de los padres de la pareja. Katt y Kakashi están sentados observando como la gente habla y come luego de que uno por uno los invitados fueron felicitándolos.

-¿No vas a comer?- pregunta Kakashi.

-No, no puedo y lo peor es que tengo hambre- responde Katt tratando de no mostrar una expresión de sufrimiento el día de su boda -Ya sé porque estaba nerviosa en la mañana… mi subconsciente anticipó esta tortura.

-¿Estabas nerviosa?- cuestiona posando la mirada en ella.

-Un poco- admite.

-No deberías, sólo nos estamos casando porque querías la ceremonia, hace mucho que vivimos juntos, lo único que ha cambiado es tu apellido y no lo usabas mucho- comenta sonriente.

-Igual, aunque con todo los arreglos no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Por suerte ahora no se supone que dabas de moverte sino lo deseas- explica Kakashi -Creo que eso está pensado en las novias que no pueden moverse bien- agrega divertido.

-No te burles, soy tu esposa, compadécete de mi sufrimiento- recrimina con la mirada puesta encima de él.

-¿No es un poco temprano para que estén discutiendo?- cuestiona Tsunade sentándose al costado de Kakashi -Ahora vas a obligarme a cambiar el apellido de tu expediente y lo relacionado contigo- añade mirando a Katt -A ver si dejas de añadirle hojas.

Naruto es el siguiente en llegar, el muchacho está muy contento, pero parece no estar seguro de que debe de hacer o decir, por suerte Sakura lo acompaña para evitar que haga algo exagerado.

-Kakashi sensei… lo del zorro fue trampa- se queja Naruto cruzando los brazos. Está vestido de forma similar a la de Kakashi, pero su Haori es naranja, para espanto de Hinako que esperaba al hermano de la novia vestido con colores menos llamativos.

-Hablando de Orion… ¿Dónde está?- cuestiona Katt, notando la total ausencia de su invocación.

-Déjalo- responde Kakashi sonriente -Debe de estar haciendo sus cosas.

-¿Avisando a sus seguidores que se muda?- pregunta en tono sarcástico.

-¿Tú zorro tiene seguidores?- cuestiona espantado Naruto.

-Niños creo, les ha lavado el cerebro probablemente.

Un ligero barullo hace que la atención se centre en la puerta del lugar donde están. Jiraiya ingresa alegremente al lugar, ocasionando que Hinako se acerque de prisa al hombre al ver su vestimenta.

-Parece que acaba de llegar- comenta Tsunade al ver a su compañero.

-Yo creo que vi su cabello cuando nos estábamos tomando fotos- comenta Katt sonriente.

-¡Ero sennin!- saluda Naruto moviendo la mano.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!- responde Jiraiya desapareciendo en una nube de humo antes que Hinako llegara a sujetarlo, y apareciendo al costado de Naruto.

La presencia del sannin no genera ningún tipo de crítica a pesar de que se encuentra vestido como acostumbra. Los más jóvenes le tienen demasiado respeto y los mayores saben que el hombre debe de acabar de llegar de alguna misión importante, ya que no se encontraba en la villa, y cambiarse es probablemente algo que no estaba en sus prioridades.

-Así que ya se casaron, felicidades- comenta mirando a la pareja -¿No deberías de estar con una peluca?- cuestiona observando la cabeza de Katt con curiosidad.

-¿A caso necesito poner un cartel que diga que no quiero usar el cabello de alguien más encima del mío?- responde de mala gana subiendo el tono de voz que hasta el momento había controlado bastante bien, ya que según Hinako las novias no debían de elevar demasiado su voz.

-No es para que te pongas así- ríe el sannin sentándose al costado de Tsunade y sirviéndose un poco de sake -Por la feliz pareja- brinda, captando casi de inmediato la atención de los presentes.

-¡Tú no Naruto!- recrimina Sakura al ver al rubio sirviéndose sake -Además no se llena tanto el vaso.

-No creo que tomar un poco vaya a matarlo o volverlo un alcohólico- comenta Katt al ver los ojos de Naruto buscando alguien que interceda por él.

-Bueno, pero yo te sirvo- accede la muchacha.

-¡Panquecito!- exclama Kankurou acercándose hasta donde Katt -Hoy es un día triste, ya no eres una mujer disponible- añade dramáticamente bajando la cabeza.

-Kankurou… ya sabías que me iba a casar…

-Lo sé, pero fue un tanto inesperado para mí- explica levantando el rostro nuevamente -Pero me alegro por ustedes- añade observando a Kakashi también -Y me alegro más que no hayas usado la peluca, no sé que de atractivo ven algunas mujeres en colocarse eso en la cabeza.

-Es tradicional- interrumpe Temari -Y contrólate, haces demasiada bulla, pensé que te ibas a comportar.

-No pensaba hacer una escena en la mitad de los saludos- se defiende el muchacho -Esperé un buen momento- añade, antes de que su vista se desvíe a otra persona -Y creo que ahí está a quien estabas buscando- señala en dirección a donde se encuentra la familia Nara junto con Kurenai.

-¿Y Gaara?- pregunta de improvisto Naruto, volviendo a capturar la atención de los hermanos.

-Sus labores como Kazekage hacen difícil que pueda dejar la villa- explica Temari.

-Oh…- susurra desanimado el rubio -Quería contarle que Katt-nee-chan es mi hermana- añade sonriente, causando que las miradas de ambos jóvenes se claven en Katt.

-Es algo largo y difícil de contar- comenta Katt -Digamos que originalmente era de Konoha aunque no crecí aquí.

Kankurou parece estar procesando un poco lo que escucha, tratando de imaginar alguna razón lógica para lo que está escuchando.

-Gaara estará muy contento de escuchar que tienes una hermana- responde Temari, al no haber hablado mucho con Katt la idea no choca tanto en su mente.

Las cosas en la recepción transcurren de modo tranquilo. Danzou y los concejeros sólo asistieron a la ceremonia, los Hyuuga se retiran relativamente rápido, al igual que los Aburame que imitaron a la familia de Hiashi y en grupo abandonaron el lugar.

Shikaku, Chouza e Inoichi se dedican a hablar alegremente, ellos tres aprovechan todas las oportunidades posibles para pasar el tiempo juntos, sin sus esposas al costado de ellos y por suerte las mujeres estaban más interesadas en Kurenai.

Raidou se encuentra con Yurika, que viste su furisode, a pesar de estar esperando un hijo del ninja no están casados y por lo que dicen los rumores planean esperar al menos a que el bebé nazca. Junto con ellos están Shizune y Genma y por ser un evento especial, Kotetsu e Izumo parecen haber aceptado obviar un momento sus problemas contra Shizune.

Hana se encuentra con su familia. Por lo que Katt puede recordar de la breve presentación que le hicieron, su esposo se llama Tegakari y al igual que ella es un Inuzuka. Según Sakura el muchacho es un primo de cuarto grado de Hana, pero con lo disminuido que quedó el clan luego del ataque del Kyuubi parecen una familia de lazos de sangre más cercanos.

De improvisto un grito de espanto hace que la mitad de los presentes entren en alerta. Un pobre ninja está en el suelo mirando con terror a Anko, a la mujer ya se le nota sin mayor dificultad el vientre de gestante.

-¡Qué te importa quien es el padre!- exclama peligrosamente la mujer, viendo como el shinobi retrocede y se aleja de ella.

-¿Tú sabes?- cuestiona Katt mirando a Tsunade.

-No tengo la más remota idea- contesta la quinta antes de retomar la bebida.

-Yo me voy retirando- anuncia Jiraiya -He tenido un viaje largo y necesito descansar, además mientras antes se libren de los invitados podrán quedarse solos- agrega el sannin sonriendo, bajo la mirada atenta de Tsunade.

-Ero sennin se fue muy rápido- se queja Naruto cuando Jiraiya ya no está.

-Deberías tenerle más respeto- comenta Sakura -Es tu maestro… aunque si se merezca el título que le das- esto último lo añade en voz más baja.

Por otro lado de la reunión, en la mesa del trío Ino-Shika-Chou, el rubio del grupo posa la vista en su hija.

-¿Ya se retiran?- pregunta observándola y a su acompañante -Sai, no dejes que te arrastre por donde ella quiere- aconseja divertido -Luego terminas como el pobre de Shikaku- añade dándole una palmada en la espalda al mencionado.

-Ya es de noche y hay una luna muy bonita afuera- explica Ino -Y Sai me había dicho hace unos días si había algo que yo quisiera que me dibujara- dice sujetando del brazo al muchacho -Y en el lago cercano debe de estar reflejándose la luna- añade mirando a su sonriente acompañante -Dile a mamá que no se preocupe, voy a estar con Sai.

-¿Están juntos?- pregunta Chouza cuando ve que ya se ha alejado Ino.

-No estoy seguro- contesta Inoichi -Es un muchacho un tanto extraño, pero… creo que me agrada.

Cerca de una de las puertas se encuentra una pareja discutiendo ligeramente. La mujer lleva un elegante kimono negro con unos detalles en dorado por debajo del obi y es bastante más pequeña que su pareja.

-Listo ya nos vieron, vámonos- insiste Ibiki seriamente.

-Pero es un matrimonio importante, son nuestros vecinos- argumenta Nodoka observando a su marido.

-Los vamos a ver todo el resto de nuestras vidas o hasta que nos mudemos.

-Pero, podrías aprovechar para presentarme algunos de tus compañeros de trabajo- pide inocentemente la mujer.

-Ya te he explicado en que trabajo…- responde Ibiki cerrando los ojos -Y en caso decidiéramos dejar de lado la confidencialidad de la identidad de algunos… no tengo interés en mezclarte con ese mundo.

-Pero… yo te he presentado a mis amigos- continúa Nodoka, tratando de convencer al ANBU de quedarse más tiempo.

En la parte exterior se encuentras Temari y Shikamaru, caminando sin decir nada. La kunoichi observa con atención al shinobi, se le ve como siempre: despreocupado y cansado.

-¿Te gustó la boda?- pregunta ella rompiendo el silencio y deteniéndose.

-Fue diferente de las que había asistido antes.

-El zorro fue un detalle extraño- resalta la mujer sonriendo un poco -¿Y cómo has estado?

-Bien, ya solucioné mis asuntos pendientes- contesta el muchacho mirando al cielo, en busca de alguna nube que pase por el despejado horizonte.

-No sabía que ella estaba embarazada- añade Temari acercándose un poco a Shikamaru.

-En cuatro meses dará a luz, yo voy a encargarme de darle a esa niña todo lo que necesite.

-¿Niña?- pregunta sonriendo un poco por las palabras de Shikamaru.

-Kurenai sensei prefirió saber el sexo para estar más preparada.

-Quien lo diría, parece que ya no actúas como un niño cobarde- comenta la kunoichi de Suna.

-Supongo que la responsabilidad tuvo la culpa- contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú?- cuestiona la kunoichi mirándolo directamente -¿Qué planeas para ti? O simplemente cuidar a esa niña.

-No lo sé, con solo pensar en Tsubaki y todo lo que hay que preparar no tengo ganas de añadir más problemas- contesta cansadamente, pero luego levanta la vista con una sonrisa -Pero esa niña será feliz, la cuidaré como Asuma lo hizo conmigo.

-Kankurou partirá mañana a primera hora, pero yo pensaba quedarme un día- comenta Temari de improvisto -Podrías retomar un par de horas tu trabajo de servirme de acompañante.

-Mañana… sería el cumpleaños de Asuma- responde el muchacho sonriendo un poco.

-Puedo acompañarlos- ofrece Temari sonriéndole.

x x

Ya cerca de la una de la mañana Katt y Kakashi llegan a su nuevo hogar. Todo se ve perfecto y en su lugar. El único detalle incómodo es que aún lleva el kimono encima y a Hinako detrás, lista para acomodar el vestuario para que no se malogre cuando se lo quite.

Con una hora más Katt logra despedirse de Hinako. La mujer dejó el kimono doblado adecuadamente y tuvo la amabilidad de liberar el cabello de Katt del complejo peinado que le hizo.

Katt se apoya contra la puerta de entrada tomando al fin su primera bocanada de aire sin ninguna restricción. La casa se encuentra tranquila y a oscuras; del zorro o de Kakashi no hay rastros, aunque sabe que el segundo está en el segundo piso, Hinako también se encargó de doblar su ropa como se debía.

-No vamos a tener luna de miel…- susurra Katt resignada "Pero es mejor, ya bastante tengo que agradecer que la boda haya salido bien, con Konoha como está ahora es demasiado raptar a Kakashi por unos días"

Katt sube las escaleras con cuidado y avanza por el corredor del segundo piso hasta llegar a la habitación principal. La luz está prendida por lo que puede ver a través del espacio vacío entre la puerta y el suelo.

"No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos sin gente entrometiéndose hoy día" piensa sonriendo un poco, acomodándose la bata de seda que llevaba encima "Aunque claro, él no es muy expresivo y yo he estado sufriendo por oxígeno todo el día"

En ese momento Kakashi abre la puerta de la habitación. Está solamente con un pantalón ancho y con el cabello algo húmedo, posiblemente aprovechó el tiempo para darse una ducha.

-Tienes suerte, yo tuve que esperar a que Hinako se fuera- comenta sonriente.

-Tú la contrataste, no yo- dice antes de dirigirse a la cama.

Katt lo observa por unos instantes antes de apagar la luz -¿No planeas dormirte no?

-Es de noche y tuvimos un día largo.

-¿Y? dudo que esto te haya cansado tanto como una misión- insiste en un tono risueño, arrodillándose en el borde del colchón en frente del jonin que acababa de recostarse -En serio… ¿no vas a dormirte no?- cuestiona dejando de lado el tono juguetón por unos instantes, sin recibir respuesta.

Con cuidado se quita la bata, dejándola a un costado y recibiendo directamente sobre su piel la brisa que corría desde la ventana a unos metros de distancia, luego de haber estado todo el día metida entre varios kilos de ropa solamente se colocó la ligera bata encima. Tomando algo de aire vuelve a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro y avanza hasta quedar encima de Kakashi que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados boca arriba.

-Ya te quité algo de trabajo de encima- susurra acercándose a su oído, produciendo que abra su ojo con algo de curiosidad -Y tú vas a la mitad- añade bajando las manos hasta la cintura de él, notando una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro mientras juega con el borde de su pantalón.

Era la primera noche de casados así como la primera que dormirían en esa casa. Katt no pensaba dejarlo dormir esa noche, al menos no sin compartir unos momentos completamente solos.

La mirada de Kakashi se desvía unos instantes hacía la ventana; se encontraba abierta y ondeando las cortinas que la cubrían. La luz de la luna era lo único que estaba iluminando la habitación y la cama no estaba tan cerca de la ventana como para que algunos ojos curiosos pudieran observar lo que ocurría.

-¿Quieres que cierre la ventana?- pregunta ella, al notar a donde van los ojos de él -Aunque la cortina está cerrada, no nos van a poder ver y menos tu rostro- agrega retrocediendo su cuerpo, aún sujetando el borde del pantalón y deteniéndose atenta, esperando ver la respuesta de él.

-No, está bien así- responde sonriente, levantándose un poco para acercarse más a ella.

-¿No vas a dormir ahora no?- cuestiona rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-No.

x - x

**Escena extra**

Unos días antes en Suna

Un potente grito rompe la tranquilidad de la casa del Kazekage en Suna. Las invitaciones para la boda de Katt acababan de llegar y Kankurou quien había abierto emocionado el sobre pensando en que la pelirroja le estaba avisando que iría a visitarlo, se encuentra con que la boda sería pronto.

-Déjate de melodramas- ordena Temari al verlo aún en la mitad de la negación -Están comprometidos al menos desde que se nombró a Gaara Kazekage.

-Aún así, con la fama que tiene Kakashi, pensé que ese día jamás llegaría.

-¿No debiste de haber hecho algo en este tiempo entonces?

-¡Y lo haré!- exclama potentemente -Disfrazaré a Kuroari de la Hokage y a ella la distraeré con sake y cuando Katt esté cerca la raptaré y vendremos para Suna.

-¡No seas ridículo!- lo reprende la rubia, temiendo que realmente planee hacer algo así.

Gaara observa a sus hermanos discutiendo y luego de leer llama su atención aclarando su garganta.

-Hatake Kakashi es un ninja muy importante en Konoha, posiblemente uno de los que sea candidatos a ser Rokudaime- dice el joven Kazekage -Somos naciones aliadas y en este caso en especial sería lo mejor asistir.

-No puedes dejar tu puesto aquí por algo como esto- interviene Kankurou ligeramente más serio.

-Lo sé, ustedes dos van a ir- explica el muchacho.

-No es necesario que los dos vayamos- interviene Temari con un tono preocupado.

-Kankurou la conoce y no sería justo que fuera teniendo que cumplir como diplomático- aclara Gaara tranquilamente -Además han sucedido cosas en Konoha que tú también deberías ir a revisar.

x x

-¡Hasta la duna de la esperanza se está desmoronando!- exclama el joven titiritero en tono dramático al ver como un fuerte viento deshace una pequeña duna. Sólo minutos después de salir de la villa y el muchacho estaba comenzando a hartar a su hermana.

-Esa es una duna más de las tantas que hay…- masculla su hermana, pensando si debió de haber dejado que Kankurou fuera solo a Konoha. Su hermano iba a ir de cualquier forma y con eso la representación del Kazekage en la boda de un ninja aliado tan importante estaría llena. Aún así aceptó, sabía que el maestro de Shikamaru había muerto y recién ahora podría verlo.

-¿Estás preocupada por él?- cuestiona de improvisto su hermano.

-Akatsuki atacó también a Konoha, claro que estoy preocupada- responde la kunoichi de forma no directa.

-Era de esperarse, tarde o temprano lo harían- comenta Kankurou -Han estado pasando muchas cosas en esa villa en los últimos años.

-Pronto va a ocurrir algo grande, el ambiente lleva demasiado tiempo tenso y aún no ha explotado nada- señala Temari mirando hacia el frente.

-Supongo que esperar que nos tocara un periodo permanente de paz era mucho pedir.

-¿De qué te quejas?- pregunta mirándolo de soslayo -Tú no recuerdas nada sobre la última guerra.

-No sobre la guerra, pero si recuerdo el estado de Suna cuando era pequeño- corrige el muchacho -Pero no es momento para hablar de eso, vamos a una boda y tú de paso a ver como está tu novio- añade dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Hay dibujo de la escena de la boda :D Lo hizo Marti-chan96 (Marti-Kimitachi) Si lo desean ver, entren a mi perfil y al final hay un link que se llama "Dibujos en DA" o directamente por el link a la página de la autora.

No pude plasmar mucho de mi conocimiento recién adquirido de bodas japonesas… porque para la mitad de las cosas se necesita a los padres xD (Si necesitan alguna vez material para "estudiar" avísenme xD)

Mucho tiempo sin acción no les hace bien a los lectores ni a mi como escritora xD (Los capítulos tranquilos seguidos no me salen muy bien xD pero estas eran cosas que había que hacerse)

Si Katt no ha estado tan emocionado con su boda es mezcla de dos factores, uno soy no soy romántica xD voy a cumplir nueve años con mi enamorado en mayo, pero a pesar que incluso planeamos casarnos cuando yo acabe de estudiar, el matrimonio lo considero una especie de contrato entre la pareja para evitar conflictos legales a futuro y para que quede sellado socialmente que están juntos… el problema de esto, las cosas de pareja, para mí son cosas que solo le competen a la pareja y con que ellos estén de acuerdo en estar juntos debería de ser suficiente y que la familia y los amigos se busquen otra excusa para comer gratis xD segundo, la misma naturaleza de la relación que tienen, como lo he repetido bastante, estos dos ya llevaban una vida como si estuvieran casados y una de las partes es poco expresiva para sumarle menos posibilidad de algo tan emocional xD (Aunque Kakashi estuviera hipotéticamente dando saltos en su interior y llorando de alegría, nada de eso se podría ver xD)


	82. Chapter 82

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 82**

Preparativos

* * *

El constante golpeteo de las gotas cayendo sobre el techo y las ventanas la despiertan. La mañana está nublada, acompañada de una lluvia casi rítmica que empapaba las calles y jardines.

La ventana está cerrada, posiblemente Kakashi se levantó en algún momento y la cerró antes que la habitación comenzara a mojarse. Pero de la acción no hay rastros más que el resultado, ya que el jonin está recostado a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque el día no fuera soleado y aunque hace mucho había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días había despertado al lado de él, esa era una mañana especial, era la primera vez que se despertaba junto a él siendo su esposa. Sabía que las cosas seguirían siendo iguales, excepto que ahora vivían en la casa y eso la alegraba. No quería cambios en su relación con él, aunque siempre se quejaba de que debía de ser más cariñoso o demostrativo en su afecto, era feliz con las cosas como estaban.

En el momento en que pensaba despertarlo un sonido se le adelanta. Tsunade parece ya haber cambiado el lugar de llegada de los pergaminos, a los pies de la cama se encuentra uno de esos pequeños objetos, esperando para ser recogido.

Kakashi abre instintivamente su ojo izquierdo y observa a la pelirroja que tenía al costado sonreírle. Por un instante su ojo se posa en el techo de la habitación y luego en el resto del cuarto.

-Ya nos mudamos por si no lo recuerdas- dice Katt sonriente, notando como Kakashi se pone de pie y avanza, aún desnudo, hasta recoger el pergamino -Te vas a resfriar, hace un día horrible.

-No es tan malo- señala regresando a la cama con el objeto -Ayer tuvimos suerte de que fuera un día agradable- comenta, para después ver como Katt toma el objeto y lo pone detrás de ella.

-Acabamos de casarnos, no voy a quejarme por no ir de luna de miel, pero al menos deberían dejarnos la mañana tranquila.

-Podría ser importante- advierte tranquilo -Tsunade-sama sabe que nos acabamos de casar no mandaría un pergamino por alguna cosa menor.

-No escucho que Konoha esté en la mitad de un combate- insiste con una mueca de desencanto.

-Quizás en unos minutos lo esté- señala divertido, tratando de recuperar el pergamino.

-¿Cómo sabes que es para ti? Ahora yo también soy Hatake- se queja cuando se lo quita, acercándose hasta dejar su rostro en frente del de él.

-Después lo leeré entonces…- comenta dejando el pergamino a un costado y viendo como los ojos de Katt se desvían hacía el objeto.

No pasa más de un instante y la pelirroja sujeta el pergamino abriéndolo y dejándose caer de la cama para que no la pueda halar hacía él. Sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la cama, ve que el mensaje está dirigido a ambos, por lo que aborta la idea de tratar de salir corriendo.

-Era para los dos- comenta Kakashi leyendo por sobre su hombro.

-No dice que es, solo que vayamos- aclara poniéndose de pie y regresando a la cama -No quiero… afuera es un día horrible y quiero quedarme a tu costado- añade abrazándose fuertemente a él.

-Bueno- responde abrazándola de vuelta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí ¿por qué no?

Katt lo observa un tanto incrédula y trata de ver si está en un genjutsu, sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Nos acabamos de casar, no voy a meterte en un genjutsu- señala Kakashi cerrando los ojos y acomodándose contra el cuerpo de ella.

Katt lo imita y coloca su cabeza contra el pecho de él. Cuando iba a cerrar los ojos siente un pequeño movimiento y eleva la mirada para darse con la sonrisa de Kakashi.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, sólo me seguía acomodando.

La mañana continúa avanzando y si bien está muy cómoda, el saber que estaban llamándolos a ambos no permite que descanse completamente. Como bien había dicho Kakashi, Tsunade sabía que se acababan de casar, no los iba a llamar por alguna cosa menor y si bien tampoco parecía ser algo extremadamente urgente, algo importante debía de ser.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a ver a Tsunade…- comenta la pelirroja, apartándose un poco de Kakashi.

-Pensé que estabas cómoda- interviene soltándola un poco y apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos.

-Sí, pero tienes razón en que no va a llamarnos por una cosa sin importancia y ya ha pasado un buen rato- explica Katt, hasta que nota que la expresión en el rostro de Kakashi cambia sin motivo aparente -¿Estás bien?

-Sí- contesta dejándose caer sobre la cama y mirando el techo.

Katt lo observa curiosa y ligeramente preocupada, esos cambios de actitud no son cosa normal y simplemente la estaba mirando cuando ocurrió. "¿Habrá recordado algo?" se pregunta sin decir nada.

-Voy a alistarme para ir donde Tsunade- dice finalmente al ver que él no hablaba.

-No creo que la encuentres, está con el concejo y Danzou.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?- cuestiona, hasta que algo viene a su mente -Mandaste un Kage bunshin- acusa un tanto irritada -No me metiste en un genjutsu, pero igual me engañaste.

-Quería ver que era y no parecía que tenías ganas de moverte.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Jiraiya confirmó la muerte de Orochimaru- contesta el jonin, dejando bastante sorprendida a Katt -Mejor alístate, no sé para que te quería Tsunade-sama, pero deberíamos ir cuando acabe su reunión.

-Jiraiya no se veía tan animado ayer…- murmura un tanto pensativa "Orochimaru a fin de cuentas fue su compañero de equipo"

El baño del primer piso tenía una gran bañera recién comprada y aún sin usar. La noche anterior pensó en que ambos podían estrenarla ese día, pero con el día lluvioso y los ánimos bajos, simplemente optó por darse una ducha en el baño del segundo piso ya en otra ocasión podrían relajarse juntos.

Cuando ella sale, Kakashi entra al baño. Katt baja a la cocina y decide simplemente hacer el almuerzo de frente, son las doce del día y no vale la pena hacer desayuno a esa hora si luego probablemente salgan a ver a Tsunade.

Un detalle faltante en la casa es Orion. El zorro no se encuentra en ningún lado, ni en el estudio acomodado sobre el gran sillón que mandó a retapizar, ni en los jardines o el dojo.

-¿Buscas algo?- pregunta Kakashi, ya vestido como siempre, cuando la ve dando vueltas por la casa.

-A Orion… quizás está en tu departamento aún.

-En un rato es la hora de almuerzo, ahí va a venir- asegura Kakashi ya con su usual apariencia despistada.

-No hice desayuno, pasé al almuerzo de frente.

-Con más razón va a volver pronto.

Cuando la pareja se sienta en una pequeña mesa baja dispuesta en la cocina, la invocación hace su aparición en la casa. Casi inmediatamente exige su comida y cuando la recibe se sienta a un lado a comer tranquilo.

-¿Y quién fue?- cuestiona Katt a la mitad del almuerzo. La atención del zorro se posa sobre Kakashi y al ver que no decía nada la pelirroja insiste -¿Quién mató a Orochimaru?

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia- contesta el jonin.

-¿Akatsuki?- cuestiona.

-No.

-¿El niño Uchiha?- pregunta el zorro.

-¿Sasuke? Él no podría…- interrumpe Katt, pero nota que Kakashi no dice nada -¿Fue Sasuke?

-No hay muchos otros candidatos- aclara Orion.

-Podría haber sido Madara- reclama Katt.

-Pero tú ya habías preguntado por Akatsuki- señala la invocación.

La mirada de Katt se clava directamente en Kakashi. Ella no le había explicado la relación de ese Uchiha con el grupo.

-Bueno, no importa, dejemos eso para después- interviene Kakashi luego de mostrarse un poco sorprendido -Akatsuki es algo de lo que tenemos que encargarnos ahora, sin importar quienes lo conformen.

Katt lo observa por unos instantes. Itachi obviamente estaba incluido en el paquete y eso era algo que la molestaba. El muchacho no merecía que lo estuvieran persiguiendo de esa forma, sólo cumplió órdenes y ahora estaba tratando de encargarse de Madara "No es que merezca perdón automáticamente, pero…"

-Es un problema grave además, sin Orochimaru muchos de los shinobi que trabajaban para él o los que tenía cautivos deben de estar libres y dudo que vayan a vivir una vida tranquila- señala el jonin.

-Voy a descansar- interrumpe Orion, estirándose y encaminándose al sillón del estudio.

x x

Luego de acabar de almorzar la pareja se dirige a la oficina de la quinta. La mujer ya debía de haber terminado de hablar con el concejo, posiblemente sobre que medidas tomar ahora que Sasuke estaba corriendo libre sin control alguno "Probablemente va a buscar a Itachi…"

Al estar en frente de la oficina de Tsunade, Katt escucha que la mujer no está sola. Jiraiya también está presente, así como Naruto y Sakura. En lugar de tocar la puerta se detiene y escucha como Naruto parece estar sugiriendo que deben de ir a capturar a Itachi para poder traer a Sasuke y Sakura lo apoya argumentando que con un miembro de Akatsuki Ibiki podría extraerle mucha información.

Kakashi sonríe un poco y abre la puerta, ingresando a la habitación. Katt iba a decir algo, pero casi inmediatamente él comienza a hablar.

-Desafortunadamente no son tan sencillos de capturar- dice Kakashi apoyado contra la puerta, captando la atención de los que se encontraban el la habitación -Si vez nuestros encuentros previos con ellos, capturarlos era demasiado peligroso o simplemente no era una opción.*

-¿Y entonces que se supone que hagamos?- cuestiona elevando la voz Naruto.*

-Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es nuestro mejor trabajo tratando de encontrar a Itachi ¿no?- responde Kakashi, haciendo que la atención de Katt regrese hacía él.*

-Katt, pasa y cierra esa puerta- indica Tsunade.

-¿Katt-nee-chan?- murmura Naruto extrañado de verla ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurra Katt tapándose un poco con el cuerpo de Kakashi y sin conseguir respuesta mientras cierra la puerta.

-Entonces quieren capturar a Itachi para poder encontrar a Sasuke- presume la quinta -Digamos que encuentran a Itachi ¿qué planean hacer?- cuestiona, dejando a Naruto y Sakura en silencio.*

-Bueno- interviene Kakashi -No podemos hacer mucho con un solo equipo.*

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- cuestiona Naruto retomando la atención hacía su sensei.*

-Si matamos a Itachi, Sasuke-kun ya no tendría un objetivo. Así que nuestra única oportunidad es capturarlo- interviene Sakura -Y para hacer eso necesitamos varios grupos moviéndose a la vez.*

-Exacto- afirma Kakashi -Aunque en realidad dos quipos sería lo ideal- aclara -Cuando tienes que capturar a una o dos personas tener tres equipos o más les facilita el ubicarte y la cadena de comando se vuelve más compleja.*

-Además necesitas mucha más técnica para capturar a alguien al que no debes de matar- añade Jiraiya -La comunicación también es vital, así que necesitas un grupo que haya estado en varias misiones juntos con anterioridad.*

-Exacto. En realidad Ya escogí un equipo que encaja con la descripción perfectamente- indica Kakashi sonriendo ligeramente.*

-¿Cuando escogiste un equipo?- pregunta la pelirroja haciendo que la mirada de Naruto cambie un poco a apenado, a fin de cuentas ella se había casado hace menos de veinticuatro horas y ahora estaba ahí visiblemente fastidiada.

-En la mañana cuando me enteré, en unos momentos deben de estar llegando- explica Kakashi.

-Katt, contigo quería discutir otro detalle, pero primero deseo acabar con esto- aclara Tsunade.

-Si van por Itachi se estarían arriesgando demasiado- dice Katt bastante seria posando la mirada en la Hokage -Itachi no es un ninja corriente, alguno va a acabar muerto.

-Es un problema de Konoha, tarde o temprano tenemos que lidiar con él- responde la mujer, tratando de no dejar ver demasiado la curiosidad que le dio la reacción de ella.

-¿Y por qué asumen que van a pelear solamente contra Itachi? Usualmente viaja con Kisame y eso es en caso se esté moviendo, también podría estar reunido con el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki- reclama la pelirroja, sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura y Naruto. Kakashi la observa tranquilo, al parecer ya sabía que reaccionaría así con la idea de ir tras Itachi y los dos sannin parecen curiosos, pero serios.

-Pueden entrar- dice el jonin antes de que Katt pudiera tratar de decir otra cosa.

Shino, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru ingresan a la oficina. Detrás de ellos están Sai y Yamato.

-Los dos equipos están listos- señala Kakashi -Tenemos que hacer esto de prisa si queremos encontrar a Itachi antes de que Sasuke lo haga, Katt ya lo mencionó, las posibilidades de que no se encuentre solo son altas y Sasuke tendría menos probabilidad que nosotros de sobrevivir.

Katt voltea a verlo frustrada, no esperaba que usara para su conveniencia lo que ella dijo. Naruto acababa de retomar su energía para ir por Sasuke que había quedado ligeramente desplazada por la curiosidad ante la actitud de su hermana, Sakura parece no haberse olvidado, pero decide seguir a Naruto.

-Prepárense y salgan inmediatamente- ordena Tsunade viendo como ambos grupos se retiran.

-No vayas por Itachi- pide Katt sujetando el brazo de Kakashi. La mirada del jonin se le hace difícil de descifrar.

-Katt, deja a Kakashi, que necesito ver contigo otra cosa- ordena la quinta, dándole la oportunidad al jonin de salir -¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiona la mujer cuando siente que los equipos no están cerca de su puerta.

-Nada… ya lo dije, Itachi va a terminar matando a alguno de los que vaya- miente desviando la mirada. Lo último que ella quería era un enfrentamiento entre Kakashi e Itachi.

-Bueno, eso no fue para lo que te llamé- añade, mirando a Jiraiya que permanecía observando por la ventana.

-Aún están cerca- dice sin voltear la mirada.

-No quiero que los sigas- comenta Tsunade -Así que esperemos un poco antes de que te asigne tu misión.

-¿Misión?- repite extrañada.

-Una que puede tornarse bastante peligrosa- explica Tsunade, acercándose a donde guarda los expedientes y buscando sin prisa tres de estos.

x x

En una cueva oscura, siete siluetas con túnicas negras rodean un pequeño podio con una débil luz. No están presentes físicamente en el lugar sino son proyecciones de sus energías, que acaban de ser llamados.

-¿Y Kakuzu y Hidan?- cuestiona Kisame al ver que hay dos puestos vacíos.*

-Están muertos- contesta el líder de la organización.*

Luego de un par de cruces de palabras y algunas bromas sobre lo particular que era considerar a esos dos muertos, Kisame pregunta sobre quienes fueron los causantes de las bajas.

-Ninjas de Konoha- responde Zetzu -Kakashi y el jinchuriki del Kyuubi nuevamente.*

-Ese es el que te toca a ti Itachi- comenta Kisame divertido, pero sin conseguir mayor reacción de su compañero que parece más pensativo que lo usual.

-Son fuertes, no es sorpresa que lo golpearan Deidara senpai- comenta Tobi inocentemente.*

-¡Tobi!- exclama fastidiado Deidara.*

La confrontación entre ambos miembros obliga a líder a intervenir para callarlos. La mirada de Itachi se posa sobre Tobi que deja de bromear luego de le intervención de Pein.

-Bueno ¿Y para qué nos llamaste?- cuestiona Kisame retomando la mirada en el líder a la vez que Itachi se mantiene impasible -No veo a ninguno de los dos bijuus que nos faltan aquí, es inusual una reunión como esta sino vamos a sellar nada.

-Alguien más a muerto- responde.*

-¿Quién?- pregunta con interés el ex-ninja de Kiri.*

-Orochimaru- contesta fríamente.*

Las conversaciones continúan entorno a la última declaración. En el momento en que se menciona que Uchiha Sasuke mató al sannin la mirada de Itachi parece volverse más atenta. Kisame no puede evitar hacer comentarios sobre lo orgulloso que debe de estar Itachi con respecto al crecimiento de su hermano, estos son completamente ignorados ya que el miembro de Akatsuki al que se está dirigiendo tiene los ojos carmesí clavados en Tobi que parece estar entretenido con la noticia.

Deidara parece emocionado con la idea de salir a cazar a Sasuke o en todo caso a Kakashi o Naruto, los considera objetivos que deben de ser eliminados, el primero por matar a un 'ex–camarada' el segundo por el daño inflingido a su brazo y Naruto por ser un jinchuriki. Tobi en un primer momento se queja sobre las intenciones del rubio, pero es arrastrado para la cacería.

Itachi se mantiene serio, observando el lugar donde estuvo Tobi segundos atrás mientras que Kisame habla un poco con él acerca de si va a dejar que vaya por su hermano.

Antes de que la reunión termine Pein le advierte a Itachi y Kisame que probablemente se crucen con Sasuke y el equipo que ha armado.

x x

En Konoha a pasado un poco menos de una hora y Jiraiya le indica a Tsunade que ambos equipos ya deben de haber partido. La Hokage había mantenido la vista puesta en Katt durante todo ese tiempo y simplemente guarda los expedientes en su escritorio.

-Es demasiado peligroso- señala mirando a Jiraiya.

-Eso ya me lo habías comentado, pero es la más adecuada- contesta el sannin mientras Katt parece confundida.

-No es eso, está con la cabeza en otro lado, esta misión requiere mucha concentración- aclara la Hokage volviendo la vista a la kunoichi -Estas demasiado preocupada por Kakashi y extrañamente incluso creo que lo estás por Itachi.

-¿Qué misión es?- pregunta curiosa, pero aún con el notorio fastidio de la misión en la que se embarcó Kakashi.

-Ya no tiene importancia- responde la quinta -Ve a tu casa y no vayas a seguirlos- ordena bastante seria y clavándole la mirada encima.

Katt trata de insistir un poco, pero en esta ocasión Tsunade no cede. La mujer se encuentra seria y tajante como pocas veces se le ve.

-Que pésimo clima- susurra al sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre ella en el momento en que pone pie en la calle. Por unos instantes pasó por su cabeza seguir al grupo, pero al pensar en que haría desistió. Ella no quería que encontraran a Itachi, menos si era simplemente por el bienestar de Sasuke, pero no iba a poder ayudarlo, eso sería enfrentarse a Kakashi y Naruto -Supongo que iré a desahogarme con mi zorro- añade encaminándose hacía la casa.

Al posarse debajo del techo de la puerta de entrada a la propiedad, Katt escucha el sonido de un piano viniendo desde la casa a la que sabía no debía de acercarse: La casa Morino. Con la calle sin gente y sólo el sonido de la lluvia llenando la villa, la música que proviene desde la residencia resalta.

-No sabía que Ibiki tocara… quizás es Nodoka- murmura un tanto curiosa, pero sus ánimos bajos sumado a que se trata de la casa de Ibiki hacen que simplemente entre a la suya.

Katt se que cambia y luego de desahogarse un poco con Orion va a su cuarto. Al recostarse en la cama no puede evitar sentirse la ausencia de Kakashi, en una casa de ese tamaño era más sencillo sentirse solo que en el departamento. Estar preocupada no la ayudaba, además se sentía confundida respecto a como deseaba que acabara esa misión.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, en el momento en que Katt estaba sirviéndose algún bocadillo a causa de la tensión, la puerta suena. En Konoha las visitas a esa hora eran extrañas, más aún las visitas en sí eran extrañas, la gente no parecía ser socialmente muy activa.

Al acercarse a abrir la puerta Katt nota que la lluvia paró, por lo que puede avanzar por el pequeño camino de un par de metros hasta la puerta de la propiedad misma. Al tratar de ver de quien se trata maldice, ya que, quien sea que esté ahí, se había colocado muy cerca del pequeño agujero para ver. Por simple paranoia Katt sujeta un kunai antes de abrir la puerta.

El que estaba de pie era Jiraiya y al parecer se había acercado mucho a la puerta sin darse cuenta, ya que andaba mirando con curiosidad la casa desde afuera.

-¿Jiraiya?

-Entonces realmente repararon la casa- comenta al ver a la pelirroja.

-¿Habías estado aquí antes?

-Alguna vez, pero hace mucho tiempo ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- responde un tanto confundida viendo como el sannin ingresa.

Cuando están acomodándose en la sala, desde el estudio, Orion avanza hasta acomodarse en algún lugar de la habitación mirando al sannin.

-Es primera vez que logro verlo detenidamente- comenta Jiraiya al ver a zorro.

-¿No lo habías visto antes?- cuestiona Katt, pensando en Kushina.

-No, el único zorro que encaja con el tuyo nunca lo vi, sabía que Kushina tenía uno de dos colas- contesta el hombre mirando con interés a Orion.

-Quiero comer, olí que tú estabas comiendo algo- dice el zorro, posando la mirada en su dueña.

-Estoy tensa- reclama poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sabe que Orion puede volverse muy fastidioso si no tiene lo que quiere y si Jiraiya está ahí no es para simplemente perder el tiempo tratando de controlar a su invocación.

Katt regresa unos momentos después, llevándole comida a su zorro y algo de tomar a Jiraiya. Ninguno de los dos estaba hablando, pero está segura que en los pocos minutos que no estuvo presente deben de haber dicho algo.

-No es por sonar descortés, pero ¿por qué viniste?- cuestiona la kunoichi.

-La misión que Tsunade no te quiso entregar es una bastante importante y como dijo eres la que está más calificada para esto- responde -Quizás debió entregarte primero tu misión, pero así como no queríamos que tú interfirieras en la de Kakashi, no queríamos que él lo hiciera en la tuya.

-Que mande un ANBU- replica desviando la mirada -Ibiki va a cortarles el cuello si insinúan que yo puedo hacer algo que otro shinobi no puede.

-Estás capacitada porque tienes un nivel suficientemente alto como para sobrevivir y a la vez suficientemente bajo como para que no se te tome como una amenaza inminente- aclara el sannin observándola con detenimiento -Pero es cierto que tienes la cabeza en otro lado.

-¿Y qué quieren que haga?- pregunta fastidiada -Acaban de enviar a Kakashi a buscar a Itachi.

-Y a Naruto- interviene Jiraiya con la mirada fija en ella.

-Naruto quiere ir porque tiene una obsesión con Sasuke- recalca la pelirroja -No debería de hacerlo, pero ya está bastante grande como para que lo retenga.

-Sasuke es un amigo muy preciado para él.

-Eso no importa, ¿qué planea hacer si lo atrapa? ¿Dejarlo medio muerto y traerlo a la villa?- interroga antes de chasquear la lengua -Sasuke se fue porque quiso. Es cierto que el mismo Sasuke está cegado, pero Naruto no debería de imitarlo… Si lo trae sólo va a poder hacer que se quede aquí si lo mantiene confinado.

-Eso es algo que se tendría que discutir con Tsunade- resalta Jiraiya sin dejar de prestarle atención.

-Naruto y Sakura están yendo detrás de algo que no deberían… Con Orochimaru fuera simplemente deberían de esperar, hacer que Sasuke sepa que los va a tener cuando esté listo y dispuesto a regresar- explica dejando salir un suspiro -Si realmente fueran sus amigos no lo obligarían a regresar sino lo desea, solo están cumpliendo con la parte de cuidarlo… parece más como que lo hicieran por ellos mismos que por él.

-Itachi podría matarlo- señala el sannin.

-Eso lo sé, pero eso es algo que él va a tener que decidir. Si Sasuke desea lanzarse a la muerte es cosa de él, sus amigos pueden aconsejarlo, pero al final la decisión es completamente personal.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero tu misma no quieres que vayan detrás de Itachi por razones similares, no quieres que se arriesguen- añade Jiraiya sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ya lo sé, pero… Naruto no ha pensado lo que está haciendo, él es resistente, pero el resto no- responde Katt bajando la vista -¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto si Sasuke mata alguno de sus otros amigos?

-Ese es un riesgo que ciertamente Naruto no creo que haya pensado y las consecuencias serían terribles- afirma el shinobi -No solo estaría perdiendo la esperanza de traer a su amigo sino además cargaría la culpa de haber perdido a alguien.

-¿Por qué dejan que vaya? Una cosa es que él tome la decisión de ir, pero otra es que acepten estas cosas.

-Si va solo sería peor- responde Jiraiya extrañado por tener que hacerlo, la razón es bastante obvia -Kakashi ha ido porque sabe que puede ayudarlo. Sabe que solo no va a llegar muy lejos en esto, lo está protegiendo a su manera. Igual que como Tsunade lo hace contigo al negarte la misión.

-Debió de sacarme de la habitación antes de que me enterara que iban a hacer…

-Hablando de eso- interrumpe Jiraiya -Parecías bastante incómoda con ir detrás de Itachi, y no era solo por el peligro en que se ponía Konoha.

-Itachi ya se fue, no creo que sea buena idea molestarlo- miente, desviando la mirada.

-No lo sé, trataste de insistirle que no fuera por él y no era sólo preocupación por Kakashi.

-A Kakashi no le agrada demasiado Itachi… poniendo de lado las razones obvias- contesta un tanto nerviosa.

-¿En serio? Bueno quizás la actitud positiva que tienes para el muchacho sea la causante- comenta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No es una actitud positiva simplemente…

-Por algún motivo que desconozco no vez a Itachi como el resto- señala el sannin seriamente -Pero a pesar de eso debes de tener en mente que en este momento Kakashi y Naruto van a enfrentarse a él.

-Eso ya lo sé…

-No quieres que ninguno salga lastimado probablemente, pero si eso ocurre e Itachi en un futuro no tan lejano llegara a matar a Sasuke, Naruto acabaría lastimado.

-Sasuke también podría matar a Itachi, con algo de suerte.

-Eso haría que no apreciaras a Sasuke.

-¿Desde cuando lo hago?- cuestiona en un tono despectivo -No tengo ningún tipo de aprecio por ese Uchiha, al contrario, está en mi lista de gente que no me importa si algo malo les ocurriera.

-Realmente tu mente está inmersa en la misión de buscar a Itachi- comenta el sannin dejando escapar un suspiro y poniéndose de pie -Es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Cuál era la misión?- pregunta el zorro.

-No tiene caso que la diga, a menos que planees ir y es algo peligroso- responde Jiraiya posando la vista en Katt.

-Todas las misiones tienen un grado de peligro, incluso las D si eres extremadamente descuidado- replica la pelirroja.

-Eso es cierto y tu mente está demasiado sumergida en otra cosa, estaría mandándote a tu muerte.

-Igual, ¿cuál es la misión?- insiste ella al ver que el hombre estaba por retirarse. Ha escuchado ya tantas veces sobre esa misión que no puede evitar sentir una inmensa curiosidad por ella.

-¿Piensas hacerla?

-No lo sé, pero es algo que debe de ser importante y estoy segura que Tsunade no se la va a asignar a otra persona.

-Eso es cierto y tú estás bastante capacitada para esto.

-¿Mi chakra?

-No es solo eso, tienes ciertas características que son útiles.

-¿Entonces?

-Eso es lo que yo pregunto, ¿planeas hacerlo? ¿A pesar de que sabes que estás con la mente en otro lado? Podrías morir si no logras concentrarte.

-Estoy así por qué estoy preocupada, eso es normal- responde mirándolo seria y mucho más curiosa al saber que no es algo que se base sólo en su chakra -Pero también porque no tengo nada con que quitar de mi cabeza el que Kakashi y Naruto podrían acabar muertos o Itachi.

-Son cosas que ocurren en las misiones.

-Eso lo sé, pero no es fácil dejar a un lado algo tan serio si lo único que tienes para hacer es esperar.

-Supongo, de cualquier manera es una misión que no debe de ser ignorada- dice el sannin volviendo a tomar asiento y sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas -La misión está catalogada como rango S, esa es una de las razones por las que Tsunade dudo en dártela.

-¿S?- repite, sorprendida y curiosa.

-Dependiendo como vaya podría ser una simple misión B, pero los riesgos pueden llegar a niveles muy altos si se hace mal- aclara el hombre, colocando el pergamino sobre la mesa chata que tiene en frente de él -¿Sabes sobre Akatsuki y su búsqueda de bijuus?

-Sí, un poco.

-Actualmente sólo Naruto y otro jinchuriki están fuera del control de Akatsuki- declara Jiraiya sumamente serio -Es probable que vengan por Naruto luego de que capturen al faltante.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunta un poco confundida por la información que le estaba entregando.

-El de ocho colas, se encuentra en el país del rayo y tu misión es entregarle esto- responde, señalando el pergamino -He tratado de contactarme por diversas maneras con él, pero no he tenido éxito y estoy demasiado ocupado como para ir en persona.

-¿Quieres que le lleve esto a un jinchuriki?

-Exacto. Ya debes de saber el poder que tienen, esa es la parte que hace complicada la misión.

-¿Ha sido él quien no ha querido recibir los mensajes?

-O alguien los ha interceptado, no lo sé- añade el sannin -A los otros los contacté muy tarde o con muy poco tiempo como para que escaparan, el cuatro colas que fue tu maestro, fue el único que conseguí recibiera a tiempo la información, lamentablemente decidió enfrentarlos.

-¿Y los expedientes que Tsunade estaba sacando?

-La misión necesita respaldo, no puede ir sola ya que no sabemos que es lo que ha estado ocurriendo- responde tranquilo -Necesitas llevar a tres personas con quien puedas trabajar bien, aquí no se trata de poder sino de confianza mutua.

-¿A quienes escogió Tsunade?

-No lo sé, pero supongo que tú sabes mejor que ella con quien trabajas bien.

-Kami y Panza- responde sin necesidad de meditarlo mucho -Pero Sachi es caso aparte nunca he trabajado con ella, no nos llevamos tan bien, pero ellos tres si trabajan bien juntos.

-Las asperezas siempre se pueden limar.

-¿No necesito orden de Tsunade para llamarlos?- pregunta luego de notar ese problema.

-Yo te estaría asignando esto, tú asígnales que vayan contigo.

Katt asiente antes de elevar la mirada hacia el sannin -¿Dónde lo encuentro y como lo reconozco?

-Está cerca de las frontera cercana a Konoha de su país, sé que lleva un tatuaje que dice 'hierro' en su hombro y tiene alguna marca en el rostro, así como Naruto o el Kazekage- responde en un tono de satisfacción -Es mejor que te prepares, es cosa tuya cuando desees partir, aunque de preferencia mañana.

-Voy a avisarles ahora…- comenta, viendo como el sannin se pone de pie -¿Tú que vas a hacer?

-Yo tengo que esperar un poco a confirmar otra información que tengo, de ahí con suerte puedo localizar a un pez gordo- contesta sonriendo -Y con algo más de suerte esto no llegará a una guerra declarada… ya debes de haber notado las tensiones que hay, sólo se necesita algo pequeño para que esto explote.

-¿Vas a buscar la base de Akatsuki?

-Algo similar. Si encuentro la base no sería tan necesario que se diera este aviso al jinchuriki del ocho colas, pero en caso falle, es indispensable que esté listo para cuando vayan por él- aclara Jiraiya -Eso le daría más tiempo a Naruto para preparase.

x x

Unos minutos después de que Jiraiya abandona la casa y Katt se arregla un poco decide salir a avisarle a los tres chunins. La lluvia ya había cesado, eso era bueno, así su movimiento no se vería reducido cuando saliera a realizar la misión. Un problema que sale automáticamente es que son las diez de la noche y no es una hora tan adecuada como para ir a tocar puertas, sin contar que solo sabe donde vive Panza. "Primero tendré que ir con Panza… él debe de saber dónde viven Kami y Sachi, o por lo menos Kami"

La casa de Panza se encuentra completamente apagada. Katt duda un poco en tocar, pero sino lo hace tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente y no tiene idea sobre los hábitos de ninguno de los tres por las mañanas. "Tengo que hablar con ellos ahora para ver que deciden, tampoco los voy a llevar si no creen estar preparados y mañana en la mañana salgo como sea" piensa antes de tocar la puerta.

-¿Si?- pregunta el padre de Panza al abrir la puerta luego de unos minutos. El hombre se nota que ya estaba listo para irse a dormir.

-Disculpe que venga a molestar a esta hora, pero necesito hablar con Panza.

-¿Katt? Claro, claro, pasa, voy a levantarlo- responde velozmente antes de subir al segundo piso a despertar a su hijo.

Unos minutos después un adormecido Panza baja las escaleras. Al ver a la pelirroja ahí abre un poco los ojos extrañado.

-¿Katt?

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kami y Sachi- explica -Es sobre una misión.

-¿Misión?- repite extrañado.

-¿Sabes dónde viven?

-Sí… voy a cambiarme y vamos.

Cerca de cinco minutos después Panza está listo para salir. El muchacho sabe donde vive Kami y tiene una idea de donde es la casa de Sachi, así que dejan a la kunoichi del grupo para el final.

Al llegar a la casa de Kami, todo se encuentra apagado. Katt estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se detiene al recordar que el muchacho vive sólo con su abuela "Si toco a estas horas quizás la señora se preocupe" piensa, elevando la mirada a las ventanas de la casa y preguntándole a Panza cual es el cuarto de Kami.

Asomándose con cuidado por la ventana que le indicó Panza, Katt ingresa al cuarto y ve a Kami dormido tranquilamente. Tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible se arrodilla al costado y lo despierta.

-Kami, necesito hablar contigo- dice al ver que el muchacho abre los ojos un poco sorprendido de verla ahí -Es sobre una misión, tengo a Panza afuera.

-Me arreglo y salgo- contesta, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Katt sale de la habitación y espera afuera junto a Panza. Kami se toma cerca de diez minutos en salir.

-Perdón, le estaba avisando a mi abuela- se disculpa, posando la vista en la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes dónde vive Sachi? Quiero explicarles a los tres a la vez.

-Sí.

La casa de Sachi, al igual que las dos anteriores, también está apagada, aunque ya son casi las once por lo que no le sorprende mucho a Katt. Kami y Panza se quedan esperando, al parecer no planean tocar la puerta "Genial, como si yo la conociera mucho" Luego de tocar, un hombre de apariencia cansada, de poco más de treinta años, abre la puerta y observa a la kunoichi por unos momentos.

-¿Ahora que hizo?- pregunta antes de que Katt pudiera decir algo mientras cubre su rostro con una mano -Espera un momento- añade, dejando la puerta abierta y adentrándose en la casa.

-Pero…- trata de decir Katt sin ningún efecto.

-¡Sachi!- se escucha un potente grito desde dentro de la casa -¿Qué hiciste ahora? Te han venido a buscar.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- brama la voz de la joven kunoichi.

-¿No? y entonces por qué te buscan- replica el hombre.

-¿Esto es normal?- cuestiona Katt desviando la mirada a los otros dos, que asienten afirmativamente.

-A ver, aquí está- indica el hombre arrastrando a Sachi hasta la puerta.

-¿Tú que quieres aquí?- interroga de mala gana al ver a Katt -¿Y ustedes?- añade al ver a Kami y Panza.

-Necesito hablar sobre una misión- responde Katt, sin saber muy bien si llevar a Sachi era lo más adecuado.

-¿Misión?... pasen- ordena luego de pensarlo un poco, señalando con su mano una pequeña sala.

-¿Eran invitados?- cuestiona el hombre cruzado de brazos -Dale algo a tus invitados.

-Ya, papá, déjame en paz y lárgate a dormir- ordena Sachi, cerrando la puerta de golpe cuando los otros tres ninjas han ingresado -No se muevan- añade fastidiada.

-Así es- murmura Kami al ver el rostro de Katt.

-Tomen- dice Sachi al regresar con tres vasos de agua y unas galletas.

Katt observa un poco la escena, tiene a Kami y Panza a un costado en un sillón grande y en frente Sachi, en un sillón de un solo cuerpo. La kunoichi más joven posa una mirada arrogante y un tanto agresiva en la mayor, esperando a que diga por qué razón está ahí.

-Bueno, no voy a darle largas a esto, necesito que decidan si quieren venir o no- anuncia Katt captando la atención de los tres -Es una misión de rango S, encomendada por Jiraiya.

La declaración toma por sorpresa a los tres chunins, pero capta por completo su atención. Sachi se ve impaciente porque continúe e indique de qué se trata, Kami se coloca bastante serio mientras que a Panza le cuesta esconder su sorpresa.

-Es una misión para ir a entregar algo al país del rayo- explica luego de unos instantes -En si no parece nada tan importante, pero hasta ahora no se ha podido entregar la información.

-¿Alguien está interfiriendo?- cuestiona Kami.

-No lo sé, esa es una opción, la otra es que a quien se le deba de entregar no le agraden las visitas.

-¿Para quién es?- pregunta Sachi con curiosidad.

-Un jinchuriki- contesta Katt.

-¿Un qué?- cuestiona Panza confundido.

-Así se le llama a las personas que llevan dentro de ellos un bijuu- responde Katt mirando al muchacho.

-Un bijuu es el Kyuubi- añade Kami, prediciendo que su compañero no estaría familiarizado con el término.

-Jiraiya me encomendó esto y dijo que escogiera tres personas con las que pueda trabajar bien y confíe- explica sonriendo un poco -En un primer momento Tsunade pensó en darme la misión y escoger el equipo, pero se arrepintió, ahora Jiraiya me la ha encargado y me dejó libertad de escoger a quienes llevar- aclara seriamente, antes de tomar aire y posar la vista en Sachi -Nosotras dos no nos conocemos mucho o confiamos entre nosotras, pero sé que ustedes tres trabajan bien como equipo y por como ha estado Konoha en estos años están acostumbrados a cambiar de líder con frecuencia, así que deben de saber adaptarse.

Sachi suelta una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad antes de hablar -Nosotros trabajamos bien como grupo, pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a encajar con nosotros- señala -¿Quién quiere ir a la misión?- pregunta sin levantar su mano.

Casi instantáneamente las manos de Kami y Panza se elevan. Ninguno de los dos se ve emocionado, pero parece que no planean negarse.

-Bueno- gruñe Sachi -¿A qué hora salimos?

-Mañana a las 8:00am, en la puerta principal de la villa- indica la pelirroja, sonriendo satisfecha -Son aproximadamente tres días de viaje, un poco menos hasta que lleguemos a la frontera del país del rayo, de ahí tendremos que buscar.

Luego de abandonar la casa de Sachi, Katt va a descansar a la suya, son cerca de las doce de la noche y es mejor que descanse. Al llegar ve a Orion aún en la sala recostado tranquilo sin haberse movido.

"Mejor no lo despierto, luego me va a mandar a cocinar" piensa subiendo al segundo piso con sumo cuidado.

x x

A la mañana siguiente, Katt se levanta muy temprano. La imagen de que Kakashi no está presente sólo viene en el momento en que se levanta de la cama y nota su obvia presencia, pero con la hora ajustada no tiene mucho tiempo para distraerse con eso y sumado a las discusiones por el desayuno con su invocación, las preocupaciones por su esposo quedan momentáneamente en segundo plano.

-Tú vas a venir con nosotros- indica Katt cuando Orion acaba de comer -No sé que nos vayamos a encontrar, pero mejor si vienes.

-Como quieras, pero tú eres la que se queja de que soy muy notorio.

-Ya veremos, pero si algo sale en el camino es mejor estar lo más preparados posibles.

A las siete treinta la pelirroja ya se encuentra en la puerta, acompañada por su zorro, esperando a que lleguen sus tres integrantes de equipo. Es una de las pocas veces en que le han dado el mando de un grupo y la primera vez que lo tiene en una misión real y no algo de rango D. Una misión de la envergadura de la que debe de guiar no es cosa de juego, en especial porque hay demasiada variantes que no controla y que deberá de manejar conforme vaya avanzando. "Jiraiya lo dijo, no necesariamente debe de ser catalogada como S, podría terminar siendo B… todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas en el camino y con el jinchuriki"

Unos quince minutos antes de las siete llega Sachi al lugar. La observa un tanto fastidiada, posiblemente pensaba que sería la primera en llegar, sin decir nada se apoya contra una pared cercana y espera.

Kami llega caminando unos cinco minutos antes de las ocho. Al llegar saluda a ambas kunoichis y se sienta en el suelo a esperar. Segundos antes de las ocho llega corriendo Panza.

-Casi llegas tarde- comenta Katt sonriente -Si están listos partamos de inmediato.

x x

En la oficina de la quinta, ésta se encuentra revisando unos documentos. Tomando algo de aire se detiene y deja su espalda descansar sobre el respaldar de su silla antes de girar el rostro en dirección a una de las ventanas.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestiona.

-¿Me sentiste?- pregunta Jiraiya ingresando por la ventana.

-Claro que sí, además ¿qué te cuesta usar la puerta?

-Estaba viendo que tan alerta estabas- señala sonriente y colocándose al frente de ella -Y venía a avistarte que ya me encargué de que la misión al país del rayo se lleve a cabo.

-¿A quien mandaste?

-¿A quien crees?

-Jiraiya…- masculla la mujer levantándose -Va a acabar muerta.

-Lo dudo mucho- interrumpe sonriendo -Me encargué de que su cabeza se centrara en la misión, tú ya me lo habías dicho, con Katt es sencillo hacer que deje de lado algunas cosas si haces que sienta curiosidad por otras.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunta un tanto más calmada.

-Sí, en realidad fue bastante sencillo, hablé un poco y cuando me iba a ir el zorro preguntó por la misión, luego su cabeza parece haberse olvidado del resto- explica un tanto divertido.

-Mejor así, si hubiera sido al revés… parar a Kakashi no es tan simple- comenta la Hokage -¿Y qué planeas hacer?

-Estoy esperando una información en cuanto la reciba veré para moverme- responde animadamente -Mientras tanto seguiré recolectando datos para mi próximo libro- añade riendo.

-¿A quienes llevó?- pregunta Tsunade luego de que Jiraiya deja de reír.

-Creo que a los tres que habías seleccionado.

-Eso es bueno, últimamente tenía una obsesión con Hyuuga Neji, pero no la veo trabajando con él, chocan demasiado.

-No deberías de desconfiar tanto Tsunade, la muchacha tiene muchas cosas que necesita arreglar, algunas que dudo que pueda ya que no ha sido criada aquí, pero… no es tonta y parece comprender bien la situación.

-No conoce aún a Naruto lo suficiente para entender lo que lo mueve- interviene la Hokage -Espero que tengan tiempo para poder conocerse más.

-Lo tendrán- asegura el sannin -Y por cierto, sería bueno que consiguieras el expediente de Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Itachi?

-Probablemente van a traerlo y sería bueno tenerlo a la mano, sin contar que la actitud de Katt me hace sospechar que hay algo con él que estamos pasando por alto- explica ya más serio.

-¿Le has preguntado qué es?

-No directamente, tampoco creo que sea buena idea sacarlo a la fuerza… hay cosas que en cierto aspecto no debemos de forzárselas.

-Eso lo sé, ha habido situaciones con ella que he tenido mis dudas sobre que tanto deseo que me explique las cosas.

-Dejemos eso como un pendiente, además con Danzou rondando es mejor si la información queda sólo con Katt- comenta el shinobi observando un poco la habitación -Es mejor si nadie sabe a que Danzou esté en la lista de gente que sabe las cosas.

* * *

*Diálogos extraídos del manga en ingles y traducidos por mí. Es la primera vez que realmente escribo algo con el manga al costado así que prefiero señalarlo, es una traducción rápida, no necesariamente la más literal.

La misión que se le ha encargado a Katt no es algo literalmente sólo ella pueda hacer, simplemente que es la más adecuada. No es algo que vaya necesariamente con el chakra y que no se le sienta xD va por otro lado el que sea buena para el trabajo, ya en el siguiente verán.

No he puesto nada más porque van a ocurrir demasiadas cosas a la vez que tengo que poner (Como ocurrió en el manga, creo que como 50 capítulos ocurrieron en un mismo día) y fuera de que el capítulo podía volverse el más extenso si lo hacía –porque no planeaba cortar a la mitad cosas que ocurren paralelamente- es mejor que se hagan una idea de los pequeños cambios que hay y como se van a estar moviendo los grupos.

En esta parte Akatsuki (Kisame e Itachi) tienen al jinchuriki del cuatro colas, pero en el fic eso ya ocurrió. La reunión fue meramente informativa xD


	83. Chapter 83

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 83**

Mensajes

* * *

La ruta hacia el país del rayo comienza envuelta en un ambiente de tensión. Sachi no parece muy contenta de que Katt sea la líder del grupo para la misión, a fin de cuentas ambas poseen el rango de chunin. Los ojos de la kunoichi más joven están clavados en la espalda de la mayor, el detalle de las asperezas es algo que parece notarse más que el nerviosismo o preocupación por la misión en sí, por lo menos durante las primeras horas de viaje.

El recorrido hasta la frontera del país del rayo es de tres días. Según la información de Jiraiya el jinchuriki debía estar rondando la zona de la frontera por lo que no había necesidad de llegar a tocar Kumo o ingresar más profundo en dicha nación, cosa que Katt agradecía de sobre manera.

La primera noche acampan aún dentro del país del fuego. Ya sin la necesidad de desplazarse, estando en un pequeño campamento improvisado, Sachi deja momentáneamente de centrarse tanto en la pelirroja. El clima no hace el viaje más agradable, esporádicamente cae desde el cielo algo de lluvia por un par de horas y luego cesa por un periodo más largo.

Con la noche sobre ellos Katt recién se percata de un detalle que debió de haber pensado antes. Kami y Panza son un año menor que Naruto y Sachi menor que ellos. Ninguno de los tres debía haber ido jamás a una misión S, en eso estaban igual que ella; pero lo usual era que los chunin tampoco fueran a misiones A y si ese era el caso de ellos esta probablemente sería la primera misión en que estarían realmente jugándose su vida. Katt no era experta en el tema, pero ya había estado en momentos tensos cuando peleó cerca de Suna contra Leiko y Ryoko y su combate final contra la misma Kunoichi.

Recostada contra su zorro, con la fogata a unos pasos en frente, posa la mirada en los tres chunin, que luego de unos momentos en silencio habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos. A primera vista se les ve como siempre, Sachi con la mirada de superioridad, recriminando algún comentario que considere tonto, Kami tranquilo y Panza con cierto aire de inocencia al hablar.

-Katt- llama Kami distrayéndola -¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro- contesta extrañada al ver que el muchacho se veía un tanto apenado.

-Panza y Sachi ya saben… como hemos sido un equipo por un buen tiempo y nos han tocado algunas misiones de rango B- aclara antes de decir que quería mientras que la kunoichi más joven desvía el rostro cuando es mencionada -Sabes que vivo con mi abuela y que solo nos tenemos entre nosotros…- comienza, esperando un momento a que Katt asintiera, ella ya sabía que Kami vivía sólo con su abuela -Bueno quería pedirte que si algo me llegara a pasar y regresas a Konoha… ¿Podrías cuidar de mi abuela?

-No te preocupes por eso- responde sonriente luego de unos momentos de pensar lo que le había pedido -Pero en caso te ocurra algo puedo cuidarla… claro que… no la conozco- añade riendo un poco -Así que mejor no te mueras en esta misión y acuérdate de presentármela cuando regresemos a Konoha.

Kami sonríe contento antes de que Sachi interrumpa la conversación ordenándole a Panza que ponga un poco más de madera en la fogata.

-Pero no hay que preocuparse- comenta Panza luego de avivar un poco la fogata -Es la primera vez que se nos asigna algo tan importante.

-Cuando estemos más cerca hay que armar un plan- opina Kami -Hay muchos factores que debemos de tener en cuenta considerando el nivel de dificultad que se le ha asignado a la misión.

-Dejen de pensar tanto en eso- interrumpe Sachi -Es sólo una misión más.

-Pero Kami ha dicho algo que es muy cierto, tenemos que planear las cosas cuando estemos allá, no sabemos siquiera como va a ser el territorio en el que estemos- recalca Katt al escucharlos.

-Eso es lo de menos, tú ve y encárgate de entregar el pergamino, nosotros peleamos si es necesario- puntualiza Sachi de mala gana -A fin de cuentas esa es tu gracia ¿no? como no se te siente ganas ventaja- añade sin despegarla la mirada de encima.

-No se trata simplemente de entregarlo, no sabemos que cosa vamos a encontrarnos ahí y tenemos que tener cuidado y gastar algo de tiempo en planificar ya dentro del país del rayo.

-Quizás algo en el camino retuvo a los otros mensajeros- comenta con sorna Sachi, resaltando la palabra mensajeros -Tú entrega el pergamino al jinchuriki, nosotros nos encargamos de lo que sea pelear, si quieres ayudarnos es cosa tuya, pero no vayas a estorbar haciendo alguna cosa extraña- finaliza de mala gana.

Katt iba a responder, pero se detiene. Su relación con Sachi parecía estar yendo horriblemente mal a causa del enfrentamiento que tuvo con los tres, a pedido de la Hokage, para ver como había mejorado. Tratar de forzar las cosas con ella no iba a terminar en nada provechoso.

-Hay que descansar- dice luego de un rato en el que los tres shinobis menores continuaban hablando un poco -Yo cuido primero.

Los tres chunins más jóvenes se acomodan para descansar, Panza se demora un poco más en dormir, al parecer está demasiado emocionado como para cerrar los ojos de inmediato, pero luego de unos minutos en silencio termina por conciliar el sueño. Katt los observa bien. Sachi está recostada contra un árbol, Kami está en el suelo casi transformado en un pequeño paquete compacto y Panza durmiendo desparramado sin ninguna restricción.

-¿Crees que debí de pensar mejor a quienes traía?- cuestiona girando un poco la cabeza hacía la de su zorro. Ella estaba recostada contra él.

-No lo sé, no son mal equipo, el problema es que no sabes trabajar con ellos.

-Sé lo que pueden hacer… al menos tengo una buena idea de Kami y Panza, a Sachi no la pude apreciar mucho- confiesa no muy animada, justamente con ella es que tenía problemas.

-No es solo eso, tú no peleaste a rematar ahí, ellos tampoco probablemente- resalta la invocación -No sabes sus límites y de paso tampoco sabes como pelean en grupo y como integrarte a ellos.

-Eso va a ser complicado con Sachi, pero es verdad, en cuanto Kami se hace invisible si no sé dónde está podría atacarlo por error.

-Pero tiene sus ventajas este equipo, si Kami se hace invisible las cantidad de presencias que se podrían sentir serían la misma cantidad que se verían- comenta Orion alegremente -Eso al menos sirve para ganar un poco de puntos por el factor sorpresa.

-Eso no lo había pensado- contesta sonriente -Mañana voy a tener que ver como arreglo eso con ellos, mientras antes mejor. De paso no sabemos si lo que ha impedido que la información llegue al jinchuriki sea el mismo jinchuriki o algo en el camino… como tan amablemente dijo Sachi.

-A ver como lo manejas, creo que no le agradas mucho.

-Eso es lo de menos, a mí me han puesto en equipos con Kurenai e Ibiki y no he tenido opción más que poner esas cosas de lado, ellos también lo hicieron, así que, por más que sea una niña va a tener que hacerlo, es chunin por algo- responde, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro -Claro que es difícil de hacer, en especial mientras más joven seas- acepta sonriendo un poco -Pero a mí me preocupa más el que estén nerviosos, si bien no he ido en misiones últimamente con ellos, si puedo ver que Panza está más intranquilo y demasiado emocionado, Kami parece más cuidadoso que de costumbre y Sachi… no creo que realmente alguien vea como tan poco cosa una misión como esta.

-Cada uno tiene sus formas de manejar su nerviosismo- concuerda el zorro -¿Y tú?

-Ni idea, usualmente tengo la cabeza tan llena de cosas que creo que me dan los ataques de nervios después de que acabo todo- contesta rascándose la nuca -¿Y tú?- cuestiona devolviendo la pregunta.

-¿Debería estarlo? Me puedo des-invocar- contesta alegremente.

La noche transcurre tranquila. En ninguno de los cuatro turnos en los que se cuidó hubo nada que perturbara el sueño y tranquilidad del grupo. En cuanto termina de amanecer, el equipo vuelve a partir con dirección al país del rayo y Katt decide que debe de arreglar el inconveniente de desconocer como trabajan los tres chunins.

-Tenemos que ver como actuaremos si algo aparece en el camino- dice la kunoichi, mientras se desplazan por los árboles.

-Ya te dije- contesta de mala manera la otra kunoichi -Nosotros peleamos, tú no hagas nada.

Katt chasquea ligeramente la lengua y se detiene en una rama. Al instante el resto del grupo deja de avanzar también.

-Hay que arreglar esto antes de que salgamos del país del fuego- indica bastante seria, ganándose una mirada de parte de Sachi, quien por la expresión de sus ojos, parece pensar que va a tener alguna especie de encuentro a modo de revancha -Yo no tengo idea como acoplarme a ustedes cuando tengamos que pelear. Ustedes no tienen idea como acoplarse a mí cuando peleemos y ya saben de más que mis ataques pueden expandirse.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- cuestiona la más joven del grupo.

-Ustedes tres ya saben trabajar como equipo, pero necesitamos que nos incluyan- señala Katt desviando ligeramente la mirada hacía Orion -Y esto hay que arreglarlo antes de que sigamos avanzando.

-La misión no tiene fecha- añade la invocación -Tienen tiempo para planear las cosas.

-Si bien la misión no esta pensada para que nosotros vayamos de forma ofensiva, hay muchas posibilidades de que tengamos que pelear y no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer esto mal. Ya saben muy bien que las cosas no están tranquilas en Konoha y esto puede servir para darle un tiempo mayor a la villa para preparase- explica la pelirroja, notando que por suerte Sachi parecía desviar la mirada ligeramente.

-Hay que ver que ponemos hacer y replantear algunas cosas- sugiere Kami, al notar que Sachi no había puesto ningún tipo de negativa inmediata.

Luego de unos instantes el equipo completo se desvía un poco de su ruta principal, en busca de un lugar más abierto que les permita mostrarse un poco y armar una nueva forma de ataque de ser necesaria. En un área con menos árboles y de suelo más rocoso se detienen.

-Hay que saber que es lo que podemos hacer, para poder armar una forma de combate- dice Kami, casi repitiendo su frase anterior.

-Eso, y aparte yo necesito saber como es que ustedes hacen para coordinar cuando estás invisible- asiente Katt.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- cuestiona Sachi cruzándose de brazos -¿Un combate?

-No, no es necesario, además llamaríamos la atención si hay algo cerca- responde velozmente la pelirroja, antes que Sachi termine encima de ella lista para atacar.

-Ponemos mostrar un poco lo que hacemos, ya hemos visto un poco como peleamos…- sugiere Kami mirando con atención a Sachi, sabe que recordarle peleas donde ha perdido no ayudan a que esté de buen humor.

-Sí, no es lo ideal, pero va a servir- asiente Katt, mirando como el resto del grupo comienza a observarse entre ellos -¿Voluntarios?- pregunta riendo un poco -Bueno, ya que no hay voluntarios yo comienzo- dice segundos después al no recibir respuesta.

Katt camina unos pasos para no estar demasiado cerca de su 'público' y luego se gira para observarlos. Mostrar lo que puede hacer, sin estar dentro de un combate es en cierto aspecto un poco complicado y restrictivo, pero es la mejor opción que tienen si no desean llamar mucho la atención o terminar con algún herido.

-A grandes rasgos tienen una idea bastante buena de lo que puedo hacer- comienza luego de meditar por unos instantes -Es de conocimiento público que no sirvo para los genjutsus y que si salgo de ellos es por mera paranoia mía con la que vivo- explica, notando una ligera sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Sachi -Me especializo en jutsus de fuego y taijutsu, así que soy principalmente del tipo ofensivo- explica extendiendo un poco su mano frente a ella y rodeándola con algo de fuego -No necesito handseals para poder utilizar mis jutsus, pero por lo mismo sólo puedo utilizar un elemento, la forma y el tamaño del ataque no es mayor problema, simplemente depende de que tanto chakra disponible tengo y a quien o quienes esté atacando- continúa notando que Sachi se coloca seria y atenta, al parecer un tanto interesada por la ventaja que lo que estaba mostrando representaba en un combate -Panza ya vio un poco como puedo combinar esto con mi taijutsu, puedo emitir el fuego de la extremidad que convenga mientras peleo, es simple cuestión de mezclar la afinidad elemental con el chakra que me rodea- aclara, para después apagar la llama -Con algo de tiempo puedo expandir mi chakra en una dirección y combinarlo con mi afinidad elemental para encenderlo en un momento preciso, aunque eso en general consume demasiado chakra y aunque puedo tratar de controlar las llamas que ya están encendidas para atacar no es lo mismo que un fuego generado en el momento.

-¿Puedes controlar el fuego que ya generaste aunque ya hayas lanzado el ataque?- cuestiona Sachi un tanto interesada, al parecer su antipatía por Katt desaparece por unos instantes.

-Sí, aunque hasta cierto grado- contesta un tanto pensativa -Digamos que cuando algo lleva demasiada potencia encima no es tan sencillo de ganar el control, es lo mismo que pasaría si me lanzaran un ataque de fuego. Podría tratar de desviarlo, pero todo dependería el nivel de la técnica y cuanto tiempo de reacción me de, no he entrenado mucho eso, así que actualmente si es el ataque de otra persona lo más probable es que me vea obligada a esquivarlo.

-¿Y fuego estático?- añade Kami -El de una fogata por ejemplo.

-Si podría, pero si es simplemente el fuego de la fogata dudo que sea muy útil, aunque es una buena salida para cuando tengo muy poco chakra- responde sonriendo -Ya saben además que no se me puede sentir y esto incluye cuando reúno el chakra para un ataque… siempre y cuando sea solo el chakra.

-El chakra por si solo no es ofensivo- señala Panza.

-No, pero con eso puedo tratar de hacer un ataque mayor para iniciar una pelea- contesta, notando la mirada penetrante de Sachi que probablemente ya asumió que eso fue lo que hizo cuando iniciaron el combate -Y lo último, aunque esto dudo que realmente sea muy útil- comenta haciendo unos handseals y comenzando emanar un chakra verdoso de tonalidad oscura.

-¿Sabes curar?- cuestiona intrigado Panza mientras Kami y Sachi observan con mucha atención, el primero está seguro que Katt no sabe curar, se requiere mucho control de chakra para eso y la segunda parece muy interesada.

-No, esto dista de curar- responde acercándose a una roca cercana y colocando su mano encima, a cada segundo que pasa la palma de su mano se hunde ligeramente, dejando ver como pareciera que estuviera haciéndole un hueco -A menos que me abrace a alguien y le pegue mis manos encima por un buen par de segundos esto no tiene nada de utilidad- explica dejando de emitir el chakra -Fuera de esto, puedo usar mis técnicas de fuego que usaba antes de irme a entrenar, con handseals y usualmente al menos para empezar una pelea prefiero hacer eso- finaliza regresando a sentarse cerca de los otros "Y ya que estoy en grupo me reservo lo de quemar todo mi chakra en un solo ataque... aunque quien sabe quizás Panza podría evitarlo si se resguarda bajo tierra, pero aún así…" -¿Quién sigue?- pregunta al ver que ninguno se mueve.

-Me toca supongo- interviene Orion, al ver que las miradas se terminaron posando en él -Todos saben quien soy- inicia sonriente y moviendo sus colas -No soy ninja así que no tengo tantas cosas, puedo generar fuego para atacar o para que Katt lo controle, usar mi chakra para moverme como los ninjas lo hacen, soy bastante rápido y puedo atacar sin necesidad de detenerme completamente- explica meciendo un poco la cabeza -Y eso es todo- finaliza mientras Katt lo observa perspicaz, el zorro ha resumido mucho lo que sabe hacer y aunque es cierto que no posee jutsus extraños ha obviado por completo lo más 'importante' que tiene y es el conocimiento acumulado del que nunca habla con lo que está segura se ha valido para mantenerse siempre vivo -¡Cierto! Como sé como pelea Katt puedo apoyarla sin meterme en su camino- finaliza antes de acomodarse nuevamente sobre su sitio.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunta Katt posando la mirada en los tres shinobis, al no recibir respuesta escoge a uno -¿Sachi?

-Supongo- dice luego de ponerse de pie en frente del grupo -Tengo un nivel intermedio o alto en las tres ramas de jutsus, puedo usar algunos genjutsus básicos y reconocer si es que caigo en alguno- comienza en un tono orgulloso -Mi taijutsu está orientado a ataques precisos y constantes aunque no los puedo aplicar con demasiada fuerza, me baso en la velocidad para servir como atacante de apoyo- explica ya más seria y concentrada en lo que está diciendo -Mis ninjutsus son de elemento viento y puedo usarlo para crear ráfagas para golpear al enemigo así como un movimiento constante de aire para anular la habilidad de los ninjas rastreadores que se basan en olfato, con esto Kami puede moverse libremente sin preocuparse por eso. También puedo utilizarlo para impulsarme o impulsar a otra persona, claro que no es tan sencillo como parece el mantenerse en control cuando algo ajeno te eleva- continúa bajo la atención del resto -Casi todos mis jutsus de viento no son como los de otros usuarios, que los utilizan para ocasionar cortes con el roce del viento.

-¿Podrías impulsar a Orion? O solo pesos más ligeros- pregunta Katt interesada, el país del rayo lo recuerda como un lugar montañoso y si hay forma de ahorrar tiempo de subida en caso deban moverse rápido es bueno saberlo.

-Podría, pero como dije, no es tan sencillo. Primero yo no sé cuanto necesite exactamente para levantarlo y segundo, el que sea elevado, si no mantiene el control, puede quedar bastante mal cuando aterrice- responde bastante seria.

-¿Y contra un enemigo?- cuestiona al escuchar lo último.

-Sería casi lo mismo que usar mis ataques para de ráfagas, aunque claro si lograra mantenerme cerca y usarlo si sería más efectivo.

-¿Necesitas estar cerca?

-Sí, sino la potencia se pierde en el camino, a menos claro que solo te interese un pequeño empujón- contesta antes de regresar a su lugar al ver que no le preguntaban nada más.

-Panza- llama Katt, al ver que ninguno de los otros dos se movía.

-Yo no se mucho sobre genjutsus o técnicas de sellado- comienza Panza, imitando un poco a Katt en el sentido de iniciar por lo que no manejaba -Yo me centro en el taijutsu, aunque no soy muy veloz y mi técnica no es tan precisa; pero mis golpes son muy potentes y puedo resistir peleando largos periodos aunque reciba ataques- explica Panza orgulloso, mayormente dirigiendo la exposición a Katt -También en este tiempo descubrí que soy muy afín al elemento tierra y comencé a hacer ninjutsus. No soy muy bueno en el área, pero a pesar de eso me salen con relativa facilidad- continúa sonriente -Puedo crear una armadura de tierra suficientemente resistente como para detener sin problemas ninjutsus de cierto nivel y armas. También puedo moverme por debajo de la tierra y crear paredes para proteger a mis compañeros- agrega bastante contento -Usualmente yo me encargo de contener al enemigo mientras Kami y Sachi me apoyan.

-¿Puedes pelear con la armadura?- pregunta Katt un tanto curiosa, de por sí, Panza ya era resistente sin tener nada encima que lo protegiera.

-Si mi oponente no se aleja de mi si podría- responde rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza -Como mi taijutsu no requiere mucha agilidad, giros o esas cosas… pues no hay mayor problema, pero si se aleja de mí ya no creo que lo podría alcanzar, de por sí no soy muy veloz y la armadura me quitaría algo de velocidad al moverme.

Katt asiente con la cabeza y dirige la mirada a Kami. El chunin se pone de píe en frente del resto al igual que sus compañeros lo hicieron.

-Yo no me he especializado en combate, aunque soy bueno con los genjutsus- inicia Kami -A pesar que puedo hacerme invisible y que es una ventaja al atacar si consigo un espacio por dónde colocar un ataque preciso, con el tiempo me fui por la rama de la investigación y en especial los sellos… que dudo mucho sirva ahora a menos que alguna invocación nos persiga- especifica sonriendo un poco -Mi taijutsu es básico y no soy resistente o muy veloz, así que usualmente me hago invisible mientras Sachi y Panza retienen al enemigo y dependiendo de la situación los apoyo en el ataque tratando de dar un buen golpe o me alejo para preparar una zona para que luego el enemigo sea llevado ahí y tengamos ventaja.

-¿Dejaste de entrenar tu taijtsu?- pregunta Katt sonriendo un poco, recordando que en la pequeña prueba Kami fue el que terminó por darle la herida más grave de ese combate.

-Sí, Sachi lo hace mejor y yo quería hacer otras cosas.

-¿Y lo que hiciste para contener a Orion sirve con otras criaturas?

-No sé si sirva con un bijuu- contesta intuyendo a que iba -Aunque si nos persigue no perdería nada con probar.

-Kami sirve más para planear y como soporte- interviene Panza.

-Sí, es mejor que pasemos a ver como nos organizamos, que la mayoría de cosas que sé son teóricas- afirma.

-Yo digo que no cambiemos de estrategia- interviene Sachi mirando a Katt -Tú puedes o hacer de un segundo Panza o dedicarte a lo mismo que yo, misma cosa con el zorro.

-Sí no hay problema con eso- asiente la pelirroja, al menos ya había conseguido un mejor panorama de lo que los otros podían hacer -Pero queda el problema de que no sé donde está Kami, tus jutsus en el peor de los casos lo van a golpear, los míos lo podrían quemar.

-Trata de no usar nada que ataque en área a menos que realmente lo necesites- dice Kami un tanto preocupado -Yo no me voy a poner en el medio y con eso estaría un poco más manejable.

-Usualmente la gente los evita saltando, has lo contrario- indica Katt -No tiendo a lanzar ataques que estén desde el suelo y en caso el enemigo lo notara quedar recostado a la vista de todos no es una posición que le de ventaja, al contrario, en cambio a ti no se te ve, no tendrías problemas.

Kami asiente -Entonces si no hay opción me lanzo al suelo.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la misión?- pregunta Panza.

-Aún no sabemos como va a ser el lugar o quienes vayan a estar, por ahora vamos a tener que movernos con esto y en caso algo nos caiga de sorpresa actuamos. Ya cuando lleguemos al lugar si tenemos oportunidad rearmamos la forma en la que nos moveremos- responde Katt poniéndose de pie -No hemos perdido mucho tiempo, así que es mejor que sigamos moviéndonos.

El grupo asiente y comienza a encaminarse nuevamente en dirección al país de rayo. La noche los alcanza cuando ya han pasado la mitad del camino y se encuentran acampando en el país vecino a donde Orochimaru fundó su villa del sonido, cosa que no alegra a Katt, incluso a menos de un día está el valle del fin y ese lugar no le trae ningún recuerdo feliz.

x x

Con el cielo aún oscuro por las nubes de lluvia y el agua mojando la tierra, dos miembros de Akatsuki se detienen en la entrada de la cueva en la que acababan de recibir las noticias de la muerte de Deidara, Sasuke y Tobi, a causa de una explosión del primero. Uchiha Itachi adelanta unos pasos mientras conversa con su compañero, permitiendo que la lluvia comience a caer directamente sobre él.

-No está muerto aún, además…- interrumpe Itachi observando el cielo.*

-¿Qué?- cuestiona Kisame al ver que Itachi no termina de decir lo que pensaba.*

-La tormenta ya pasó- completa, a la vez que las nubes comienzan a disiparse lentamente, dejando pasar los rayos del sol.*

-¿No crees que esté muerto?- interroga Kisame, terminando de salir de la cueva, observando un tanto curioso el cielo despejándose -Deidara explotó, las posibilidades de que haya salido vivo…

-Ni él o Tobi están muertos- asegura el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-¿Tobi?

-Tobi es a quien he estado buscando durante este tiempo, él no moriría con algo así.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo averiguaste eso?- pregunta Kisame bastante interesado.

-Ella me lo dijo.

-¿Le crees?

-No tengo razón para no hacerlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Enfrentarlo, ha estado demasiado cerca y no lo había notado, no puedo dejar que esto se extienda por más tiempo- responde cerrando los ojos.

-¿Entonces vamos a tener un combate?- cuestiona divertido.

-No- contesta cortante -Iré solo, no sirve de nada que vayamos juntos… él sabe que yo deseo enfrentármele, no tiene idea que tú me estás apoyando y en caso algo salga mal es mejor que siga pensando eso.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer si te mueres? ¿Ir a Konoha a avisar?- interroga con obvio sarcasmo en la voz.

-Esperar a un momento adecuado para actuar.

x x

Caminando lentamente por el bosque, acercándose al área donde sabe ocurrió el combate de su hermano menor con Deidara, puede ver a lo lejos la magnitud de la explosión ocasionada por el miembro de Akatsuki a la vez que siente los pasos de alguien cerca de él y se encamina en esa dirección.

-¡Itachi senpai!- exclama sorprendido Tobi al verse cara a cara con el Uchiha -No esperaba verlo por aquí- añade alegremente -Creo que su hermano murió en la explosión de Deidara senpai, no hay ni rastros de su cuerpo.

Itachi no dice nada, simplemente se mantiene observándolo atentamente.

-Debió de haber estado ahí, fue una gran explosión, aún no sé como llegue a escapar, supongo que tuve suerte de no ser Sasuke y estar tan cerca- continúa hablando en un tono ameno.

-No vine aquí para hablar- interrumpe Itachi secamente.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta curioso.

-Deja esa máscara de una vez, no hay necesidad que la uses conmigo, te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo- dice de forma tranquila.

-¡Oh! Pero, Itachi senpai… me quedaría sin rostro si me la quito, dejaría de ser Tobi- contesta aún manteniendo su voz alegre. Pero Itachi no responde nada más, simplemente se mantiene mirándolo -Supongo, no esperaba que te fueras a dar cuenta- añade con una voz diferente, cambiando a un tono más serio y mostrando por la ranura de su máscara el ojo rojo que portan los Uchiha -¿Cómo lo averiguaste? ¿Tuviste un momento de iluminación? O quizás hablaste con alguien, lástima que parece que en esta ocasión sólo aceptó brindarte información y no ayuda- comenta burlonamente a la vez que se despoja de la máscara anaranjada -Hay gente que se bastante fácil de manejar, con ella no tuve que hacer mucho más que acelerar algunas cosas en su vida personal.

Los ojos de Itachi muestran un ligero aire de sorpresa ante lo que ve. Si bien sabe que está en frente de Madara, el cuerpo que tiene a unos metros no es el que había esperado ver.

-¿Sorprendido?- interroga sonriendo -Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar, Zetsu me lo trajo de regalo, se llamaba Obito sino me equivoco. No te preocupes no queda mucho de él, pero ya que veo que te sientes incómodo con esto, déjame mostrarme por completo- agrega sonriendo ampliamente, antes de que el antiguo cuerpo de Uchiha Obito comience a mutar ligeramente, adaptándose a la anatomía real de Madara, un cuerpo más corpulento, con el cabello largo y negro -Hay cosas que Orochimaru creó que debo de admitir que realmente valen la pena si es que se modifican ligeramente.

Itachi se mantiene sereno, atento a cada movimiento que Madara hace, por más mínimo que sea.

-Sabes, no esperaba que tuviéramos un enfrentamiento ahora, supuse que sería en unas semanas más y en Ame- comenta sonriendo con superioridad -Quizás tengas suerte y los ninjas de Konoha se acerquen y te ayuden, hace unas horas estuvieron buscando a tu hermano. Sino fuera porque aún nos falta el ocho colas habría tratado de capturar al kyuubi yo mismo.

-¿Uzumaki Naruto está en la zona?- cuestiona.

-Sí- afirma el hombre un tanto interesado -Veo que eres un muchacho responsable, sabes que es tu misión capturarlo, me alegro que nuestras diferencias no estén nublando tus deberes- comenta divertido -Pero sabes algo… temo que voy a tener que pedirte que te olvides de tu misión, ya me encargaré de eso yo mismo o se lo pediré a Pein, creo que vas a volverte un problema si no me encargo de ti a ahora. Ya luego conseguiré otro par de sharingans de reserva por si el kyuubi es demasiado complicado de controlar- señala dejando de lado su rostro divertido y colocándose serio -Estoy seguro que tu hermano no será tan difícil de convencer.

Luego de decir esto los ojos de Madara giran ligeramente, permitiendo que la forma más evolucionada sea vuelva visible. Itachi hace lo mismo con sus ojos, ahora el mangekyou también está activo en él.

-Sabes- comenta Madara -Esto puede tomar un tiempo, nuestros ojos están a un nivel muy avanzado y si bien los tuyos van a terminar dejándote ciego, a diferencia de los míos, estoy seguro que nos vamos a anular mutuamente- explica el mayor, con una sonrisa de confianza dibujada en su rostro -Aunque bajo ese concepto, si nos extendemos mucho en el combate yo terminaré ganando.

Casi inmediatamente los dos pares de ojos se fijaron entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos ninjas parpadeaba o hacía algún movimiento, sencillamente se observaban penetrantemente. Una pequeña media sonrisa se forma en la boca de Madara, a la vez que Itachi cierra por un instante los párpados.

-Te lo dije, parece que vamos a tener que arreglar esto de la manera tradicional, o si lo deseas podemos hacer algo más llamativo, estoy seguro que las llamas negras van a atraer público- comenta Madara con un aire de extrema confianza -Sé que eres un shinobi muy hábil, pero no tienes oportunidad contra mí, soy más hábil y tengo mucho más tiempo en este negocio.

Casi inmediatamente Itachi forma unos handseals a una gran velocidad, provocando una lluvia de pequeñas bolas de fuego que obligan al otro Uchiha a moverse. Cuando Madara sale del ataque nota que no puede ver a Itachi, pero siente como el chakra del muchacho está detrás de él, lanzando otro ataque, una gran bola de fuego que se encuentra muy cerca de él como para esquivarla. Madara sonríe y simplemente deja que el ataque pase a través de él para asombro de Itachi.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes oportunidad- explica sin girarse para darle la cara.

Itachi lo observa con atención. Lo que acaba de ver es algo que no estaba en el ámbito de alguna técnica que conociera, al menos no al nivel que estaba siendo aplicado. Derrotar a ese hombre iba a requerir algo que él carecía, una resistencia alta como para poder mantenerse peleando un combate de gran nivel por periodos muy extensos, sin contar que lo que acababa de utilizar para evitar su ataque debía de ser neutralizado si se quería tener un combate en igualdad de condiciones. Pero ya era muy tarde para retroceder. Había decidido enfrentarlo y eso planeaba hacer, al menos hasta encontrar alguna pista de cómo derrotarlo para tratar de trasmitírsela a alguien más.

-Veo que no vas a retirarte- comenta Madara, volviendo a darle la cara -Parece que realmente eres consiente de lo peligroso que soy, pero tampoco deberías jugar al héroe, va a costarte la vida.

Itachi retoma sus ataques contra el otro Uchiha. Demostrando una alta coordinación entre sus ninjutsus y taijutsu comienza a atacarlo directamente, lo que tiene en mente no es salir vivo, sino simplemente encontrar algo, un pequeño detalle, algún error recurrente y escapar de la pelea. Los genjutsus están fuera del repertorio de ataques que puede usar, sabe que los va a anular así como él lo haría.

Madara observa con curiosidad al muchacho mientras evita los ataques. La sonrisa burlona y el aire de seguridad ya no lo acompañan. Si bien sabe que es más fuerte que Itachi y que puede hacer que los ataques lo atraviesen, necesita estar muy atento para hacerlo, la velocidad y coordinación de lo que esquiva rayan en lo perfecto.

Si algún ninja estuviera cerca notaría sin duda que algo está ocurriendo ahí. A pesar de no estar usando cosas tan llamativas como las que le brindan su mangekyo, la cantidad de ataques usados han dañado bastante el terreno donde está llevándose acabo la pelea.

Una cosa ronda la mente de Itachi luego de unos minutos de combate. Madara está atacándolo, eso es cierto, pero el nivel de sus ataques es inferior al que él está utilizando. Algo está planeando, pero no sabe que puede ser. Cansarlo quizás, pero aunque eso ocurra, un solo ataque que le caiga no lo va a dejar imposibilitado de huir y duda que haya dejado ver que no tiene intenciones de salir de ahí hasta que encuentre una pista sobre como vencerlo.

De un momento a otro cuando su velocidad baja por el cansancio, Madara se impulsa potentemente hacía atrás, alejándose de él y rodeándose de un chakra oscuro que gira a su alrededor. Itachi sabe que es eso, sabe que ese hombre es uno de los pocos ninjas que se tiene conocimiento su afinidad mayor no era relacionada a alguno de los cinco elementos.

Sin decir una palabra Madara lanza una ola de energía oscura hacía Itachi. Predecir cual es el efecto simplemente es imposible, se sabe muy poco sobre los ataque de ese tipo. El menor logra esquivar ligeramente el ataque, pero al estar más lento que cuando empezó todo no consigue salir de la ola de oscuridad que lo rodea a pesar de que no fue un golpe directo.

Solo con un segundo la energía oscura desaparece, ingresando a su cuerpo por cada uno de sus poros y causándole una horrible sensación de dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, no fue directo- escucha que comenta Madara un tanto decepcionado.

Itachi siente como su enemigo simplemente está quieto, dando la impresión de que la batalla ya está terminada. A su velocidad normal no hubiera tenido problemas para esquivar el ataque, pero para ese momento ya estaba cansado. Son meros segundos los que han pasado desde que sintió como el chakra enemigo invadía su cuerpo y puede notar como parece estar aún atacándolo.

-Sabes, alguna vez alguien dijo que yo era como una sombra… no importa lo que haga, jamás podría deshacerse de mí aunque pareciera que en algún momento lo logró- comenta de forma burlona, viendo como Itachi sujeta fuertemente su pecho y tose ligeramente, tratando de liberar su garganta de la sangre que estaba fluyendo en su interior -No creas que estoy muy feliz con esto, no tengo problemas en matarte, pero que hayan tantos cambios no me hace permanecer tranquilo.

-¿Qué…?- susurra Itachi tratando de reincorporarse -¿Qué me hiciste?

-No mucho, mi afinidad elemental es con el fuego, pero mi afinidad real es con las sombras, tan poca gente tiene esa afinidad que los niveles a los que puede llegar no son muy conocidos… te explicaría más, pero dudo que desees pasar tus últimos días de vida escuchándome- responde tomando distancia -Tu cuerpo está comenzando a atacarse solo, te recomendaría que no te forzaras o vas a acelerar las cosas.

Itachi respira profundo, tratando de retomar el control sobre su cuerpo. El dolor que siente es bastante fuerte, pero no puede permanecer en el suelo, tiene que terminar el combate.

-Ni creas que pienso quedarme aquí, sé que debes de haber pensado en alguna técnica para atacarme, pero con estas variaciones en como las cosas deberían ocurrir no pienso confiarme- comenta con una amplia sonrisa -Ya estás muerto, es solo cuestión de tiempo- añade desapareciendo en frente de los ojos de Itachi.

Al quedarse solo cierra los ojos fuertemente, su intento por enfrentar a Madara no sirvió para nada, aunque al menos ve que las cosas no están ocurriendo como él parece haber planeado. Itachi sabe que no puede simplemente buscar a Konoha y avisar sobre lo ocurrido, pero eso no quita que pueda tratar de dejar algo que los ayude antes de ir a terminar su gran cabo suelto.

-Sasuke…- murmura mirando el suelo. Su hermano estaba en la zona buscándolo y hay cosas que debe de plantar en él antes de morir, además de tratar de asegurarse que su hermano aún tenga la oportunidad de regresar a la villa. Luego de unos segundos se pone de pie, con el mismo porte de confianza y fuerza que usualmente lleva, ahora necesita encontrar a tres personas: Uzumaki Naruto, para asegurarse que el destino de su hermano no sea tan incierto; Kisame, para pedirle un último favor y Uchiha Sasuke, para encargarse definitivamente que el sharingan jamás lo llegue a corromper y dejarle un regalo a Madara, está seguro que tratará de contactarlo.

A menos de tres horas del lugar de la batalla, Itachi encuentra a Kisame, esperándolo tal y como habían quedado.

-Te vez terrible- interviene Kisame al ver a su compañero -Supongo que ganaste.

-No- responde, para luego explicarle lo ocurrido, resaltando en especial la forma de combate de Madara y el jutsu que usó para finalizar la pelea.

-Entonces escapó…- susurra tomando algo de aire -Voy por la pelirroja- anuncia poniéndose de pie.

-No, ella no quiere esto y no voy a obligarla, además hay otro camino que puedo seguir que creo servirá más, Madara se está basando demasiado en lo que sabe ocurrirá, pero si hacemos cambios las cosas volverán a estar parejas y su ventaja sobre los hechos desaparecerá- explica Itachi antes de decirle que es lo que desea de él.

x x

Luego de la parada que hicieron para solucionar el problema de desconocer las habilidades de todos, el grupo enviado para el país del rayo se acerca cada vez más a la frontera. Sachi ha dejado de centrarse en lanzarle miradas a Katt o tratar de criticar lo que dice y va al frente del grupo, dirigiendo el camino. En un momento la menor de las kunoichis se detiene y hace una seña para que el resto la imite.

-Trampas, notas explosivas- señala seriamente, mirando a unos árboles al frente -Hay gente cerca- anuncia, tratando de localizarlos con la mirada.

-Orion- dice Katt -¿Tienen campamento o están de pasada?

El zorro olfatea un poco el ambiente -Campamento.

-Entonces están esperando gente que pase por aquí- indica Sachi, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-O están cuidando algo- añade Kami.

-Este país no tiene aldeas ninjas y estamos en la mitad de un bosque- señala Sachi, momentos antes de realizar unos handseals y enviar una fuerte ráfaga de viento directamente a donde se encontraban las notas explosivas y activándolas.

-Oye… no se supone que debemos de dedicarnos a pelear en el camino- recrimina Katt, maldiciendo el no haber reaccionado a tiempo.

-Quizás por esto no llegaban los mensajes- contesta Sachi, impaciente por ver quien vendrá a revisar la explosión.

-Kami…- murmura Katt, provocando que asienta con la cabeza y desaparezca de la vista.

No trascurren más de unos segundos antes de que dos presencias se acerquen a toda velocidad al lugar. En frente aparecen dos hombres, parecen tener una actitud divertida al ver al grupo de Konoha en frente de ellos, el primero es de contextura delgada y cabello largo que cae sobre sus hombros y frente, lleva en sus manos una cadena bastante gruesa; el segundo en un hombre de mucho mayor tamaño y musculatura, sus ojos oscuros están observando divertido la escena mientras acomoda una gran espada que lleva en su espalda.

-Mira, esta vez si nos toca pelear- comenta uno de ellos.

-Son solo dos niños y una mujer- responde el más delgado.

-Y un zorro- señala el otro, ligeramente más serio al ver el tamaño y cantidad de colas del animal.

-Que extraño, son de Konoha, pensaba que a esa villa no le gustaban los zorros.

Katt trata de buscar la procedencia de los hombres, pero no llevan ninguna bandana distintiva a la vista. Por unos momentos piensa que quizás sean simples ladrones de camino que consiguieron un par de implementos ninjas y se dedican a asaltar gente, pero en el momento en que ambos se colocan en posición para atacar y el más delgado de ellos deja caer al suelo su cadena nota que deben de ser shinobis.

Sachi corre directamente hacia los enemigos con un kunai en la mano derecha, Panza realiza una secuencia de sellos y la tierra a su alrededor comienza a rodearlo. La cadena que acababa de tocar el suelo se transforma en cuatro de menor tamaño que se dirigen a gran velocidad al grupo de Konoha. Katt se prepara para evitar la cadena, mientras ve a su zorro que se mantiene quieto, sin la menor intención de moverse a pesar de que una de las cadenas estaba avanzando en su dirección.

Sachi es envuelta casi de inmediato por una de las cadenas, a la vez que Panza y su armadura recién formada son capturados también. La tercera cadena rodea a Orion que se mantiene quieto y la que iba dirigida a Katt pasa de largo y sostiene un pequeño bulto que se encontraba un par de metros detrás de Katt.

-¿Y eso?- cuestiona confundido el dueño de las cadenas.

"Que extraño" piensa al notar como la cadena capturó a Kami, que se encontraba oculto "¿Por qué no trató de dirigirse a mí?" se cuestiona mientras observa como el hombre más corpulento forma una media sonrisa en su rostro y corre hacía ella "Quizás detectan chakra o algo similar… sino no hay razón para que atraparan a Kami y me ignoraran a mí"

Panza aprovecha para escapar por la tierra ya que la cadena no puede aprisionarlo bien a causa de la armadura de tierra que lo rodea. El enemigo que posee las cadenas comienza a traer hacía él los cuerpos capturados de Sachi y Kami; la armadura de tierra y Orion son demasiado pesados como para halarlos de forma sencilla.

Katt puede ver como Orion simplemente no trata de soltarse, simplemente está observando sin mayor interés la situación. Pero no tiene tiempo para quejarse con su zorro, ya que el hombre más corpulento está casi en frente de ella, listo para atacarla.

Evadir los golpes no se le hace difícil, aunque puede sentir la presión que ejercen en el aire al pasar cerca de ella "No puedo dejar que me golpee… no es una fuerza descomunal la que tiene, pero…" piensa esquivando hábilmente los ataques hasta ver una apertura en los golpes y dejar que una ráfaga de fuego caiga directamente sobre el cuerpo de su oponente, lanzándolo un par de metros hacía atrás.

Al ver a su compañero caer al suelo, el dueño de las cadenas regresa la mirada hacía la pelirroja, pero antes de poder tratar de hacer algo el suelo donde está parado comienza a volverse arenoso y sus piernas son tragadas rápidamente. Panza reaparece desde el suelo en ese momento, al parecer lo que estaba ocurriendo era un jutsu suyo.

-No más juegos- espeta de mal humor el hombre que se enfrentaba a Katt, sujetando con una mano su espada a la vez que concentra su chakra provocando que su musculatura se incremente aun más y tornando su piel a un color marrón oscuro.

-¿Y eso…?- murmura la pelirroja bastante extrañada por lo que estaba viendo "Esa espada es grande y ese hombre es bastante fuerte, ahora si es definitivo, no puede golpearme" piensa bastante más seria que antes.

En el momento en que el hombre corre hacía Katt, Panza hace lo mismo, flanqueándolo por atrás y haciendo que el atacante no puede concentrar por completo sus ataques en una sola persona. Los golpes del chunin de Konoha son bastante potentes, pero al golpear contra la piel oscura del shinobi no parecen hacer mayor daño. Katt se encuentra en una situación similar, con la diferencia que sus golpes no tienden a tener un efecto tan grande como los de Panza.

La espada que mueve de lado a lado tratando de conectar algún golpe imposibilita el poder conectar un golpe a alguna zona delicada. Al ser tan grande su cabeza está fuera del rango de los ataques si es que primero no se recibe un golpe de la espada y al estar en constante movimiento poder golpear alguna articulación se hace complicado.

-Oye, ¡dame una mano!- se queja el ninja que se encuentra enterrado en la arena, ahora hasta el cuello.

-Estoy ocupado- responde de mala gana su compañero, dando un fuerte giro a su espada que obliga a los dos ninjas de Konoha a retroceder, para luego moverse un poco y girar sobre el suelo alcanzando las cadenas y dándoles un fuerte tirón.

La acción saca al ninja del jutsu de tierra, pero a la vez libera la presión ejercida en las cadenas, permitiendo que tanto Sachi como Kami se logren liberar para moverse. Orion se sacude un poco para sacarse el peso extra de encima y se mantiene tranquilo en su lugar.

Casi inmediatamente Sachi corre en dirección al ninja musculoso a la par que Panza retoma su combate con él. Kami ha desaparecido y Katt decide hacer un cambio de oponente ya que las cadenas del otro no parecen surtir efecto en ella. El ninja de las cadenas observa con desesperación como sus armas no reaccionan antes la pelirroja que no tiene mayores impedimentos para golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente en el suelo.

Panza se mantiene peleando con el otro shinobi, mientras que Sachi se mueve ágilmente a su alrededor, tratando de acertar algunos golpes con un kunai. De un momento a otro la kunoichi se detiene y lanza un fuerte golpe de aire al enemigo, haciendo que pierda su balance y caiga directamente sobre una nota explosiva que había sido puesta por Kami.

La explosión hace que el hombre suelte su espada que es arrastrada lejos por alguna fuerza invisible. Al ponerse de pie Panza se lanza a atacarlo nuevamente y Sachi retoma con más fuerzas sus ataques. Ahora que la espada no está en sus manos no puede contener los golpes de ambos chunin hasta que de improviso se queda quieto con la mirada perdida en el aire, en frente de una Sachi muy satisfecha.

-Los grandes caen fácil en genjutsus- comenta con una mirada de superioridad.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- cuestiona Kami, luego de deshacerse de la espada por unos arbustos cercanos.

-No podemos dejarlos aquí, si tenemos que regresar por esta zona podría ser un peligro- interviene Katt, dejando al otro shinobi al costado del que se encuentra en un genjutsu -Debiste echarnos una mano- añade mirando a Orion.

-¿Para qué?- cuestiona aburrido.

-¿De dónde habrán salido?- susurra Katt, notando que en sus hombros llevaban algo similar a un número de serie.

-Hay que enterrarlos y listo- indica Sachi observando a Panza que inmediatamente hace un jutsu y los deja con el cuerpo enterrado hasta el cuello a un lado del camino.

Luego de esto el grupo retoma su camino al país del rayo; la frontera no está lejos y deben de estar pasándola un poco después de que anochezca.

x x

Sobre la cabeza de la gran estatua de Uchiha Madara que reposa en el valle del fin, se encuentra la figura de Tobi, mirando el horizonte. Acababa de tener una pelea con otro Uchiha, eso era algo que no había realmente esperado que llegara a ocurrir, a pesar de que sabía de las intenciones del muchacho en contra suya.

-Las cosas se están moviendo bien a pesar de todo, aunque hay más movimiento del que esperaba- susurra confiado con el sharingan visible a través de la máscara naranja -Y parece que Sasuke no supo controlar a los hombres de Orochimaru- añade divertido, al ver como tres figuras con números tatuados en sus hombros aparecen detrás de él con intensión de atacarlo -Aunque preferiría no pelear ahora, estoy algo cansado y tengo que ir a asegurarme unas cosas con los ninjas de Konoha- añade, de pie al borde de la estatua que lo representa antes de desaparecer del lugar.

x x

La pelea entre Tobi y los ninjas de Konoha continúa. Kiba acababa de tratar de atacarlo en vano mientras el resto observa sin saber muy bien como encararlo. No importa lo que hagan, siempre lo esquiva. Al costado de Tobi una figura similar a una planta comienza a surgir del tronco donde estaba apoyado, otro miembro más de Akatsuki.

-Sasuke ganó, Uchiha Itachi está muerto- anuncia, dirigiéndose a Tobi, bajo la mirada silenciosa y sorprendida de los ninjas de Konoha.*

-No vi eso venir- exclama sorprendido Tobi, hasta que su voz cambia instantáneamente -No, es justo como lo predije.*

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun derrotó a Itachi?- pregunta Sakura sin salir de su sorpresa.*

-Sasuke colapsó al segundo después de vencerlo ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que sobreviva?- cuestiona Zetsu, ignorando por completo a los ninjas enemigos.

Al escuchar esto último la preocupación en los rostros de Sakura y Naruto se hace bastante notable.

-¡Oye Aloe vera! ¿Dónde mierda está Sasuke?- grita Naruto, dirigiéndose a Zetsu.*

-¿Aloe vera?- cuestiona el aludido, bastante molesto -Sólo ignóralo- se responde a sí mismo con otra voz.*

En ese instante los ojos de Hinata dejan de pestañar y aprieta fuertemente sus manos, al estar con su byakugan activo ha notado un cambio radical en el enemigo. Uno de los insectos de Shino vuela en dirección a Tobi a pesar de que no ha recibido la orden y Kakashi se tensa enormemente al fijar su sharingan en la máscara de Tobi.

-Niños, jugaré con ustedes en otra ocasión- anuncia Tobi, mostrando a todos el ojo carmesí a través del hueco de su máscara.*

-¿Sharingan?- cuestiona desconcertado Kakashi.*

-Kakashi sensei… su chakra cambió…- susurra Hinata sin poder salir de su sorpresa -Es muy similar al de Katt, pero mucho más poderoso.

-¿Quién demonios es?- pregunta Kakashi sin quitarle la mirada de encima, a la vez que Sakura voltea a ver a su maestro confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.*

-Nos vemos- se despide Tobi desapareciendo en el aire mientras que Zetsu lo imita.*

-Tenemos que llegar a Sasuke antes que ellos- ordena Kakashi al instante.*

En cuanto desaparecen ambos miembros de Akatsuki, Kiba y Akamaru se reúnen con el grupo y el insecto de Shino regresa con su amo, a la vez que Kakashi sube a la copa de un árbol en busca de alguna señal del paradero de Sasuke. Si peleó contra Itachi la zona debería de haber quedado altamente dañada. A lo lejos logra divisar una extraña nube oscura y le indica a Hinata que revise la zona.

-Esta a diez kilómetros de aquí, el bosque se está quemando con llamas negras- anuncia la Hyuuga un tanto preocupada -No puedo asegurarlo, pero logro ver un chakra, es muy tenue, pero no debería de poder a esta distancia- Con esto el grupo de Konoha sale apresuradamente, tratando de llegar al lugar donde están casi seguros se dio el combate de los hermanos Uchiha.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se encuentran rodeando los cuerpos de los hermanos Uchiha. Tobi llegó primero y esperó a Zetsu, quien minutos después le dio el alcance.

-No puedo creer que le haya ganado- comenta Zetsu observando los cuerpos que yacen en el suelo.

-Itachi no estaba en buen estado, tuvimos un enfrentamiento hace unas horas- explica Tobi -Pero no entiendo por qué se enfrentó a Sasuke sabiendo esto y lo peor, dejó que ganara.

-Hay que llevárnoslos- opina Zetsu recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo por parte del otro miembro de Akatsuki.

-Aunque este enfrentamiento me ha hecho recordar que tengo unos cabos sueltos que debo de encargarme pronto si deseo poder moverme con facilidad- añade Tobi, observando la dirección en donde se enfrentó con los ninjas de Konoha.

Cuando Konoha llega ya no hay rastros de ninguno de los Uchiha, solamente las llamas del Amateratsu que continúan ardiendo a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que cae sobre el lugar. Los ninjas se detienen ahí, buscando con la mirada alguna pista o rastro que haya podido dejar Sasuke, pero no ha quedado nada. Tobi y Zetsu llegaron antes y recogieron los cuerpos, si Sasuke sigue con vida o el destino que encuentre en manos de Akatsuki es incierto.

-La lluvia se ha llevado el rastro- dice Kiba cabizbajo luego de unos minutos.

-Eso si es que los han movido de forma normal- señala Shino haciendo referencia a la forma en la que ambos miembros de Akatsuki se retiraron.

-Sasuke…- murmura Sakura cerrando los ojos, triste y molesta por lo cerca que estuvieron nuevamente de él sin conseguir ningún resultado. Luego de unos instantes su mirada se dirige a Naruto que se encontraba de pie apretando fuertemente su puño.

-Aún podemos tratar de buscar- interrumpe Yamato, reuniéndose con ellos luego de haberse quedado atrás para abrir camino a través de las llamas del Amateratsu, captando la atención del grupo -La lluvia no va a permitirnos hacer mucho hoy y ya es de noche, será mejor acampar y tratar de buscar algún rastro en la mañana.

-Nos quedaremos un día más buscando algún rastro en la zona, luego de eso regresaremos a la villa, hay información que debemos de entregar que no puede demorar- indica Kakashi luego de mirar en silencio a Naruto.

Ambos equipos comienzan a retirarse, acampar en medio de las llamas del Amateratsu no es algo que planeen hacer. Naruto se queda de pie sin moverse, mirando los restos del campo de batalla.

-Naruto…- llama Sakura acercándose a él, tratando de no entrar en el mismo estado que su amigo -Vamos, descansemos para tratar de encontrar alguna pista de Sasuke-kun en la mañana.

-Lo vi… fue solo un instante y uno de mis clones, pero no pude hacer nada…- murmura sin levantar la mirada.

-No hay nada que pudieras hacer, Sasuke-kun atacó a tu clon y nos movimos lo más rápido que pudimos… es sólo que siempre sale algo más- responde cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

x x

Cinco figuras se encuentran moviéndose por un paisaje montañoso bordeado por grandes lagos que se conectan entre ellos. La noche anterior pasaron la frontera del país del rayo y lograron acampar sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Ahora tenían que estar más atentos, ya se encontraban en la zona donde Jiraiya suponía debía de encontrarse el jinchuriki, eso suponía que pronto tendrían que armar un plan para acercarse a él.

-Quizás debería de des-invocarte- murmura Katt mirando a Orion -Estoy segura que llamas mucho la atención, al menos más que mi cabello.

-Como quieras- contesta animadamente el zorro.

-Pero si hago eso… el pobre mundo de las invocaciones tendrá que tenerte ahí…

En ese instante una presencia alerta al grupo y del lago que tenían al costado sale un hombre de piel oscura vistiendo el chaleco y bandana de Kumo. Kami desapareció de la vista en el acto mientras que Katt y Sachi se alistaron para encarar lo que sea que ocurriera, Panza se demora un poco más en reaccionar, además de que por como avanzaban quedó con Katt entre él y el recién llegado, Orion simplemente observa la escena con curiosidad, no parece muy preocupado, a fin de cuentas no es muy normal atacar primero a la invocación.

-Ninjas de Konoha- dice el hombre que lleva unos lentes oscuros y siete espadas sujetadas sobre su espalda.

Katt estaba a punto de suspirar aliviada, pensando que simplemente iba a tener que inventarse alguna excusa ligeramente creíble para justificar su presencia, pero nota un tatuaje en una de las mejillas del ninja. Según lo que Jiraiya le dijo el jinchuriki debía de tener alguna marca en el rostro y un tatuaje en el hombro.

-Hola- saluda Katt un tanto nerviosa, si ese hombre era al que buscaban había una alta probabilidad de que él fuera quien estuviera encargándose en persona de los 'mensajeros' de Jiraiya, a fin de cuentas salió de la nada y sin ninguna compañía.

-¿Se extraviaron?- cuestiona cruzando los brazos e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, posando la mirada en Katt.

-No, en realidad…- trata de responde, pero es interrumpida por el ninja.

-Tú eres… ¡La peste roja de Konoha!- exclama señalándola, provocando que Sachi se ría un poco -Eso es…- añade como si estuviera pensando algo -Desde la hoja llegó la peste roja- dice en un intento de rima.

-¡Oye!- grita Katt molesta luego de reaccionar, ya había pasado bastante tiempo en que no tenía que escuchar su apodo.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí?, están algo lejos de su país.

-Que te importa- interrumpe Sachi de manera un tanto hostil -No tenemos que responderle nada a un ninja borracho, probablemente te quedaste dormido y recién te despiertas.

-No digas eso…- susurra Katt, no muy contenta con la actitud de la otra kunoichi, a ese paso en menos de un minuto iban a terminar peleando con ese hombre.

-Tienen una misión supongo- añade, ignorando ligeramente a la pequeña, pero moviéndose un poco, dejando que se vea un tatuaje en su hombro.

"Genial, debe de ser él…" piensa al ver 'hierro' escrito "Esto es malo" medita tratando de no mostrarse alterada "Sachi está por saltarle al cuello y se supone que solo debemos de darle un pergamino… aunque no sé si realmente sea él"

-Solo estamos en una misión para entregar algo- interviene Katt.

-¿A quién?- cuestiona el ninja con bastante interés.

-A menos que sea para ti no creo que te importe- responde la pelirroja, sin saber muy bien como tratar de asegurarse de que sea el jinchuriki "Vamos… ¿cuánta gente con un tatuaje así y una marca en el rostro puede haber en Kumo?" se pregunta así misma.

-No pueden estar deambulando libremente, es mejor que vengan conmigo- dice el hombre -Ya podrán arreglar sus asuntos con el Raikage.

-No es con él con quien debemos de ver esto, ya te dije es algo para alguien… alguien bastante especial- responde Katt sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Especial?- repite con curiosidad.

-Debe de saber que lo están buscando y esto puede servirle como ayuda, aquí el Raikage no tiene nada que ver- aclara la pelirroja, atenta a como reaccione el ninja -Y por algún motivo creo que eres tú.

-¿Yo?

Katt asiente con la cabeza -¿Lo eres? Debes de saber a que me refiero.

-¿Y si lo fuera?

-Te entregaría lo que vinimos a entregarte y nos iríamos.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- cuestiona el hombre.

-Eso no creo que importe mucho, además tampoco sabemos como te llamas- contesta Katt, tratando de evitar soltar su nombre.

-Soy Killer Bee- se presenta el shinobi de Kumo -Les toca.

-Yo soy Ibuki Sachi- interviene la kunoichi.

-¿Killer Bee? Ese es un nombre extraño- comenta, luego de contenerse para gritarle a Sachi que no diga su nombre.

-Quizás. Ahora, sus nombres…- insiste sujetando una de sus espadas -A menos claro que estén haciendo algo indebido.

Katt duda por unos instantes, pero ese hombre encajaba bastante bien con la descripción y además estaba completamente solo, sin equipo o algo similar a la vista. El shinobi está solo y si bien no parece excesivamente agresivo el aire ya está bastante tenso.

-Katt- responde luego de meditarlo unos segundos, a fin de cuentas simplemente estaban en misión como mensajeros.

-¿Segura que es tu nombre?

-Claro que sí, no es más extraño que el tuyo- contesta arqueando las cejas -Si me invento un nombre sería algo más común de la zona- agrega, antes de tratar de sacar el pergamino que le entregó Jiraiya.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestiona.

-Te entrego el pergamino y nos vamos- contesta antes de tomar aire -¿Eres el jinchuriki no?

-No puedes saberlo con certeza.

-Yo creo que si lo eres, debes de saber lo que le ha ocurrido a los otros.

-Lo sé y no me interesa- responde sujetando una de sus espadas de improvisto y avanzando directamente contra ella.

Al verlo Sachi da un salto, saliendo de su camino, estaba demasiado cerca como para ponerse en una buena posición o tratar de atacarlo. Katt reacciona a moverse al igual que Panza, pero el ninja simplemente extiende su brazo y logra hacer un corte a la altura de la cintura. La velocidad de Katt le permitió quedar casi fuera del rango del arma por lo que la herida simplemente está sobre su piel y músculo, pero no cerca de algún órgano.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?- grita luego de sentir que la herida no es muy profunda y tratando de controlarse para no atacarlo. No sirve de nada que pelee contra él y en todo caso Jiraiya debía de quererlo vivo y sano para que enfrente a Akatsuki, no herido y con un grupo de cadáveres de Konoha alrededor.

-Por algún motivo no me siento muy confiado con ustedes ¿Por qué tratarían de ayudarme?- responde, un tanto extrañado en ver que no le devolvía el ataque.

Katt maldice entre dientes antes de responderle -No es buena voluntad si eso estas pensando- contesta de mala gana sujetando la herida -No te conocemos, no tendríamos porque preocuparnos por ti, pero ya sabes como es esto, tú eres ninja, si te mandan a una misión la haces- explica bajo la mirada atenta de los otros -Es conveniencia, tú debes de saber de más el poder que tienes y debes de tener una buena idea de que ocurriría si alguien posee todos los bijuu, a ninguna nación le conviene eso.

El hombre gira, dándoles la espalda. A primera vista pareciera que está observando el lago de donde salió, pero hay algunos instantes en que ligeros movimientos en los músculos de su rostro y cuello delataran que está haciendo algo más que simplemente mirando el horizonte. Pareciera como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

-Aún así, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo- añade guardando su espada, pero sin voltear.

-Kami- llama Katt provocando que el aludido se haga visible.

El chunin aparece bastante preocupado y atento, mientras que Killer Bee gira un poco el rostro, ligeramente sorprendido. Posiblemente no había notado la presencia de Kami y ahora podía sentir que no sentía a alguien.

-Toma el pergamino- dice Katt mostrándolo -Haz lo que gustes con él. Léelo, bótalo, quémalo, no tengo idea, nosotros vinimos a entregártelo lo que hagas ya no es nuestro asunto.

Katt estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, si cometía un error en ese momento las cosas iban a salirse de control y con el único movimiento ofensivo realizad por el jinchuriki estaba convencida que de pelear alguno iba a acabar muerto y el resto huyendo como pudieran. Estaba jugándose demasiado con la actitud que estaba tomando, pero seguir con la anterior no iba a llevarlos a ningún lado y al menos el jinchuriki parecía haberse calmado.

-Déjalo en el suelo y váyanse- dice luego de unos instantes.

Katt se sorprende un poco con la respuesta, si bien era lo que esperaba, no tenía mucha confianza en que fuera a conseguir darle el pergamino y salir caminando de ahí. La pelirroja obedece y luego hace una seña con la cabeza para que los otros comiencen a caminar. Ella los sigue, con la mirada fija en el jinchuriki.

-No nos va a atacar- interviene Orion -Si lo fuera a hacer ya lo habría hecho.

-Por si no lo notaste si nos atacó…

-Sí, pero se detuvo. La forma en la que actúas es diferente a la de los ninjas comunes y eso debe de haberlo dejado algo confuso en la forma en que debía de actuar- responde la invocación mientras continúan alejándose.

-¿Me enviaron por extraña?

-Probablemente, muy pocos ninjas que llevan equipos dirían sus nombres y menos les soltarían que es mera conveniencia, los ninjas no hablan mucho- aclara Orion -Aunque hubo algo más, quizás su bijuu le dijo algo.

-¿Se puede hablar con el bijuu?- cuestiona un tanto sorprendida -No sentí nada extraño- añade, recordando la vez en que Naruto se había envuelto con el chakra rojizo del Kyuubi en la ciudad Inca.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que estaba hablando con alguien y como tiene algo adentro…

-Puede ser- afirma no muy convencida -Hay que alejarnos un poco más antes de que revise esta herida, no es muy profunda, pero igual molesta.

x x

Estuvieron todo el día que siguió buscando algún rastro de Sasuke, pero no encontraron nada. El encuentro con el miembro de Akatsuki poseedor del sharingan y la información que Kabuto les había entregado sobre la organización, así como el encuentro con él y su nueva relación con Orochimaru era cosas que debían ser informadas y aunque los jóvenes deseaban seguir buscando pistas no tuvieron más opción que abandonar la búsqueda de Sasuke al acabar el día.

Ahora, luego de unos días que tomaron para regresar, estaban en frente de la quinta, luego de haber informado lo ocurrido. Las noticias eran demasiadas y los resultados de la misión negativos, la misma oficina estaba sumida en un silencio que solo se rompía cuando la Hokage preguntaba algo.

-Retírense- ordena la mujer cuando termina de despejar sus dudas.

Los chunin asienten con la cabeza y comienzan a salir. Hinata se queda observando por unos instantes a Naruto que se mantiene en su lugar sin moverse y a Sakura que se acerca a él. La oficina se queda con la Hokage, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta la quinta mirando a Naruto, los otros dos se han quedado ahí, esperando a que él saliera.

-No- responde bajando la mirada -Es solo que…- agrega, pero no llega a decir lo que tenía en mente. Su encuentro con Uchiha Itachi y el que le preguntara que haría si Sasuke atacara la villa.

-Vamos Naruto- interviene Kakashi -Seguramente Katt querrá ver que regresamos.

-Está en misión- dice Tsunade al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja -Jiraiya también se fue de Konoha.

-Aún así, es mejor que vayamos a descansar- añade Kakashi, observando por unos instantes a la Hokage.

-No tengo sueño- murmura el rubio, ligeramente molesto por la actitud del resto, él ya no era un niño y si bien estaba triste por lo de Sasuke, su encuentro con Itachi era lo que lo tenía en ese estado -Además aún es de día.

Ya en la noche, otro grupo de ninjas se acerca a Konoha. Es tarde, cerca de las doce de la noche y están bastante cansados, ella en especial. En el camino con un poco de ayuda de Kami había curado la herida que le hizo Killer Bee, que si bien no era nada grave el andar saltando por los árboles no le hacía ningún bien.

-Es tarde, Tsunade debe de estar dormida- comenta luego de ingresar a la villa con su grupo -Pero es el reporte de una misión que catalogaron de S- añade sosteniendo ligeramente su herida, por suerte las cosas no salieron tan mal y lo único que pasó fue ese ataque -Hay que despertarla, supongo que debe de querer saber que ocurrió.

A unas horas de distancia de Konoha, hay alguien más que se acerca. Una pequeña rana de color verde avanza a toda velocidad. Logró salir de Ame con vida y ahora debe de entregar el mensaje que Jiraiya dejó gravado en su espalda lo antes posible.

* * *

*Diálogos extraídos del manga en ingles y traducidos por mí. Es la primera vez que realmente escribo algo con el manga al costado así que prefiero señalarlo, es una traducción rápida, no necesariamente la más literal.

Me he demorado demasiado con este… mil perdones, la musa no quería fluir en dirección correcta, hasta escribí el primer capítulo de mí proyecto de fic para Saint Seiya xD

Espero que les haya gustado y no desesperen, que tengo la mitad del que sigue ya escrito… como dije, la musa estaba inspirándome para cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente debía de escribir.

La pelea de Itachi y Madara y el ocho colas fueron un reto. La primera por lo complicado y porque es difícil escribir a Itachi con Madara, uno es un muchacho tranquilo y callado y el otro… bueno, es Madara y la segunda porque Killer Bee ha salido tan poco que plasmarlo es difícil, aunque de por si cuando nota que Sasuke era de Akatsuki se le sentía un tanto más serio.

Ya saben quienes son los dos que murieron en este capítulo, no es difícil de asumirlo y menos si leyeron el manga (Como Kishimoto puso tanto de Jiraiya Vs Pein e Itachi Vs Sasuke ni me gasté en poner eso por acá) ojala haya quedado todo bien y que las escenas no los hayan confundido (Y no, si la misión de Katt hubiera sido completamente confirmada una S no estaría viva o en todo caso alguno de ese equipo no lo estaría)


	84. Chapter 84

Pequeña nota inicial, el 21 de Abril del 2007 comencé a publicar crónicas, así que, ya van siendo dos años ^^ (lamentablemente no llegará el tercer aniversario, la historia ni al paso "lento" que voy para publicarla pasará de este año, incluso, quiero ver para terminarla antes de Noviembre para publicar mi nuevo fic con Sayuri-chan de protagonista xD)

* * *

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 84**

Claves para avanzar

* * *

Por sus incursiones a horas indebidas e intentos de leer su expediente, Katt sabía que Tsunade utilizaba un área del gran edifico del Hokage como su hogar. Si la quinta tenía casa o no era un misterio para ella, pero estaba segura que, considerando el estado en que se encontraba la villa con la amenaza de Akatsuki, la encontraría durmiendo ahí.

Luego de tocar ligeramente la puerta de la habitación, opta por golpear un poco más fuerte para despertarla. Pero una especie de gruñido proveniente del interior la pone al tanto de que ya consiguió levantar a la mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre?- masculla la rubia un tanto adormitada tratando de fijar la vista mientras termina de acomodarse una bata y abre bien la puerta -Cierto…- agrega sobando ligeramente sus ojos y saliendo de su habitación con dirección a su oficina -Jiraiya te encargó la misión S.

En menos de tres minutos ya se encontraban entregando el informe de los resultados. La Hokage escuchaba atentamente lo ocurrido, bastante seria y preguntando detalles cada cierto tiempo. Un asunto que parece haberle llamado ligeramente la atención fue el encuentro que tuvieron en el camino. Obviamente eran hombres con entrenamiento shinobi y habilidades no muy comunes, pero no tenía ningún reporte sobre ninjas enemigos cerca de esa área.

-No puedo asegurarte que vaya a leer el pergamino, pero no tendría mucho sentido que no lo hiciera- agrega Katt cuando la Hokage se queda en silencio.

-Lo sé, lo más probable es que sí lo haga y se prepare para un enfrentamiento con Akatsuki- asiente la quinta -Hicieron un buen trabajo y más aún, me alegro que hayan venido a informarme directamente y no esperar la mañana, ninguno de ustedes sabe como es el protocolo sobre la entrega de informes de estas misiones. Es una suerte que aunque la situación estuvo al límite no haya pasado la línea y hayan salido enteros, si el Jinchuriki hubiera decidido atacarlos no estarían aquí.

Panza, Kami y Sachi se ven bastante orgullosos, cada uno en su propio estilo de demostrarlo. Katt por su lado está aliviada de haber regresado a Konoha y lo que tiene en mente dista de estar relacionado con la misión que acababa de terminar.

-Vayan a descansar- indica Tsunade poniéndose de pie -Y Katt, ve a que revisen esa herida, se nota que no es profunda y ya la trataste, pero es mejor que te revisen, dudo que quieras empezar a coleccionar cicatrices.

Al ver que la pelirroja no se mueve Tsunade vuelve a sentarse y espera en silencio. Kami y Panza la observan, dudosos de si deben de quedarse o no y Sachi se espera en la puerta, impaciente por irse.

-Vayan, solo quiero preguntarle a Tsunade otra cosa- dice, haciendo que los tres chunin se retiren y Orion, que había estado recostado a un lado, levante la cabeza con atención.

-Ya regresaron- interviene sin necesidad de escuchar la pregunta -En la mañana, no llevan muchas horas en Konoha.

-¿Están bien?- cuestiona, bastante aliviada.

-Sí, en cierto modo- responde la quinta apoyándose contra el espaldar de su silla -Se cruzaron con Sasuke y no lograron traerlo de vuelta nuevamente. Naruto no está muy animado aunque… sé que hay algo más que no ha dicho, simplemente no quise insistirle en el momento.

-¿E Itachi?- pregunta fijando la vista en los ojos de la Hokage.

-El grupo que envié no se cruzó con él, pero se sabe que tuvo un enfrentamiento con Uchiha Sasuke- contesta bastante seria -Según los datos que tengo murió a manos de su hermano, no encontramos ni su cuerpo o el de Sasuke que se suponía colapsó luego de derrotarlo, al parecer Akatsuki los recolectó antes.

Katt aprieta fuertemente sus puños. Desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía la idea de que Itachi terminaría muriendo, no sabía exactamente como, pero el destino de ese muchacho parecía ser algo inevitable. Sin embargo escuchar que fue su propio hermano quien lo mató era algo que no esperaba.

Estaba quieta, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Naruto y Kakashi habían regresado a salvo, pero Itachi murió en manos de su hermano menor y eso estaba generando bastante rabia en contra del Uchiha. Sasuke no tenía idea de las razones que estuvieron debajo de las acciones de Itachi, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir ya algo más que solo antipatía por el muchacho.

-Jiraiya me recomendó ver el expediente de Itachi- interviene Tsunade momentos después de observarla atentamente -Aunque supongo que ahora ya no vale la pena revisarlo, ya no vamos a tenerlo en la villa.

Katt vuelve a posar su atención en la Hokage. Ese expediente debía tener alguna clave de lo que realmente estuvo detrás de la matanza Uchiha, no hay crimen perfecto y por más que no haya escrita una orden, algo tiene que estar fuera de lugar, algún detalle que no concuerde o tenga sentido. Pensó en hablar, pero se detuvo al recordar que Itachi le había advertido que ocurriría si es que esa orden salía a la luz.

-Mañana veré para hablar con Naruto…- dice luego de quedarse en silencio unos instantes.

-No vayas a verlo así- aconseja apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos -Tú tampoco estás muy bien. No planeo hablar contigo en este momento sobre tus razones, pero sea lo que sea, recuerda que Sasuke es importante para Naruto, piensa lo que quieras de él, pero no se lo vayas a soltar al menos hasta que recupere su ánimo usual… e incluso así.

-Lo sé…- responde desviando la mirada. Tratar de no insultar a Sasuke o contrariar directamente a su hermano cuando dijera que quería ir por él iba a ser algo difícil de manejar. Antes de salir nota que Orion se estira un poco y se acerca a donde Tsunade -¿No vas a venir?

-En un rato- responde bostezando.

Usualmente no hubiera abandonado esa oficina sin insistir, y si la botaban posiblemente hubiera tratado de espiar. Pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para ninguna de esas cosas.

Estaba molesta más que triste. La muerte de Itachi la afectaba, pero no tanto por la pérdida del muchacho como hubiera sido si es que alguien más lo hubiera matado. El que Sasuke acabara con la vida de su hermano a causa de una venganza, que a fin de cuentas estaba mal dirigida por la poca información que tenía, era lo que realmente estaba rondando en su interior y estaba completamente frustrada de no poder decir nada sobre que fue lo que movió a Itachi.

Al llegar a su casa entra lentamente. Las luces están apagadas, por lo que presume que Kakashi ya debe de estar dormido, cosa que no sería extraña por la hora. Al entrar a la habitación lo ve recostado en la cama, pero no dormido, ya que levanta un poco la cabeza al sentirla.

Por la expresión que tiene, parece que no tenía ni idea de que ella había salido de misión. Con las costumbres de Katt cuando algo 'extraño' ocurre frente a sus ojos, el que no haya estado en la casa para cuando él llegara era algo posible y la ausencia del zorro tampoco debía ser tomada como una sorpresa.

Sin decir nada se quita las botas y las armas que lleva encima antes de recostarse a su costado. En cuando está junto a él, la rodea fuertemente con uno de sus brazos a la altura de la cintura causando que de un salto de incomodidad. Kakashi la observa curioso, es la primera vez que hacía eso.

-Cierto…- susurra acomodándose nuevamente en la cama, sujetándose la cintura -Se suponía que debía de haber pasado antes por el hospital.

-¿Estuviste de misión?- cuestiona Kakashi, posando la mirada en donde estaba la herida.

-Sí, salí después de que tú te fuiste, bueno, al día siguiente- contesta mirándolo -No es nada grave, solo que me duele un poco si se presiona.

-Deberías de ir a que te revisen aunque no creas que es grave- opina tanteando con cuidado el área para ver que tan grande era.

-Tsunade me dijo que no era grave cuando fui a entregarle el informe hace un rato, no la revisó, pero supongo que sabe reconocer heridas.

-¿Fuiste a entregarle un informe a estas horas?- interroga con mucha curiosidad, cambiando su atención a lo que acababa de decir, ya había palpado un poco y no era nada tan extenso.

-Sí, asumí que quería que me reportara en cuanto llegara… por más que fue Jiraiya el que me la encomendó al final.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?- pregunta un tanto serio, el que Tsunade le haya recibido un informe a esas horas implicaba cierto nivel en la misión.

-Entregar un documento de parte de Jiraiya- contesta, notando que Kakashi parecía estar bastante pensativo, posiblemente notando que para eso la habían llamado a ella el día que él salió de misión -La misión salió bien, excepto por esto- añade tocando ligeramente el corte.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- cuestiona interesado.

-Al país del rayo.

-¿Fuiste hasta Kumo?

-No, por suerte, ahí ya me conocen la cara- contesta aún aliviada por haber podido evitar esa villa -Fue cerca de la frontera, el Jinchuriki estaba ahí.

Al escuchar quien era el que debía de recibir el encargo Kakashi se sorprende bastante -¿Fuiste a entregarle algo a un jinchuriki de una aldea que no está en buenas relaciones con Konoha?

-Sí, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Mandarle por correo el pergamino? No había estado recibiendo los mensajes anteriores, quien sabe porqué.

-¿Y sabiendo eso fuiste?

-Jiraiya me planteó bien que podía ser peligroso, pero dijo que probablemente podía hacerlo, incluso la misión no fue gran cosa… otra historia hubiera sido si el jinchuriki no se quedaba tan dócil.

-¿Qué rango fue?

-S…

Kakashi niega levemente con la cabeza, al parecer no pensó que le mandarían algo así a ella -Bueno, regresaste y solo con un corte, supongo que no fuiste sola.

-No, con Kami, Panza y Sachi, me dejaron escoger equipo- contesta notando como sigue negando con la cabeza por unos momentos más hasta que parece digerir el tema.

-Supongo que ya le preguntaste a Tsunade-sama…- comenta luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Sí… ya sé lo que le pasó- responde desviando la mirada, tratando de no posarla sobre el cuadro del equipo genin que estaba en una de las mesas de noche.

-No logramos siquiera ver el cuerpo de Itachi y solo un clon de Naruto vio a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ausente, parece tener la cabeza en otro lado.

-Supongo, ya no tienen a quien usar de carnada para traer a Sasuke- comenta de mala gana.

-¿Te ocurre algo con Sasuke?- pregunta, a pesar que sabe la respuesta.

-Mató a su hermano…

-Y él a su clan- agrega bastante serio, tratando de hacer contacto visual en vano.

Katt se contiene para no soltarle la orden que se le dio a Itachi. No iba a ganar nada con eso y solo iba a hacer que se confundiera. A Kakashi le había chocado mucho la muerte de Obito, todo su cambio fue a raíz de eso y no quería ser ella quien le dijera que aunque hubiera podido salvarlo ese día un par de años después hubiera acabado muerto por orden de la villa.

-Aún así… ahora Sasuke ya no tiene nada que hacer o algún peligro latente encima como para que sigan buscándolo, se fue porque quiso, volverá si es que quiere- dice al notar la mirada de él, pero aún si verle a los ojos.

-Akatsuki llegó antes que nosotros al lugar donde ambos pelearon, se llevaron los cuerpos… no hay forma de saber que es de Sasuke- agrega tomando algo de aire -Eso me recuerda… uno de los miembros de Akatsuki que nos retuvo mientras ellos peleaban… tenía el sharingan.

Al escuchar el nombre de los ojos rojos del clan Katt se tensa, solo había un miembro de Akatsuki que podía haber tratado de retenerlos y que fuera un Uchiha.

-¿Sabes quién es?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Madara, pero no pensé que se pusiera a mostrar sus ojos, además está con su máscara ridícula...

-Se pudo notar a través del agujero- responde al notar que ella sabía bien como era ese Akatsuki -¿Dónde lo viste? Nunca me mencionaste que fuera así.

-Cuando estuve entrenando con el ermitaño. Dijo que se llamaba Tobi y para mí fue Tobi hasta que se fue, era extraño, pero Orion lo reconoció.

-No parecía tan fuerte, aunque sus habilidades eran extrañas y además, era diferente a ti, ni Hinata o Shino mencionaron nada del chakra que se supone debería tener hasta momentos antes de que se fue, cuando activó el sharingan.

-No tengo idea, yo no sé mucho sobre él, sólo un poco de lo que va a hacer- responde preocupada, no tenía idea de que hubiera forma de contener el chakra invertido, la única forma que sabía servía era gastar todo el chakra, pero si el estuvo reteniéndolos debía de tener chakra.

-Es mejor que durmamos- interviene al notar que realmente Katt no parecía saber las respuestas.

-¿Se llevó el cuerpo de Itachi?

-Es lo más probable- contesta extrañado por la pregunta y la obvia falta de energía que emanaba. Ya la había visto inclinarse al lado de Itachi antes, pero no esperaba que estuviera decaída o a la defensiva contra Sasuke.

Katt se acurruca contra el pecho de él. No se sentía cómoda, no tenía idea como es que las cosas sucedieron en el futuro, pero ella había llegado a tener el anillo de Itachi, no estaba segura porqué, pero realmente hubiera deseado poder tenerlo y haberlo ayudado. Claro que el camino de ir con Itachi hubiera significado olvidarse de Kakashi y por mucho que le molestara poner a un muerto en comparación de un vivo, no cambiaría de decisión aunque tuviera otra oportunidad. Ahora lo que debía tener en mente es que Madara no arruinara el camino que había escogido, pero con Itachi fuera de escena ese hombre tenía todo el mundo a su disposición.

A los pocos momentos siente como Kakashi acaricia un poco sus cabellos, lenta y pausadamente, probablemente sin entender las razones por las que reaccionaba así por la muerte de Itachi. Era más que obvio que él estaba consiente que ella sabía algo que él ignoraba sobre el muchacho.

Ella no acostumbraba llorar, usualmente cuando alguna noticia de ese tipo llegaba a ella tendía a 'desconectarse' y seguir haciendo sus cosas casi de forma automática. Pero en esa ocasión sintiéndose segura con Kakashi sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. No estaba llorando sonoramente, ni completamente por pena, la muerte de Itachi le traía demasiados sentimientos que afloraban sin mayor control ahora que estaba recostada sin hablar. Tristeza, culpa, cólera.

x x

La apacible tranquilidad que había logrado se ve interrumpida. Pero no por los rayos del sol de la mañana, Kakashi que haya decidido dejar de ser cariñoso y soltarla, el sonido de las aves o la gente de las calles, sino por un pergamino que aparece un poco después de las seis.

-Que extraño, los dos acabamos de llegar- comenta Kakashi segundos después, poniéndose de pie para recoger el pergamino y leerlo -Tsunade-sama nos quiere ver cuanto antes.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta extrañada, no porque los quiera ver sino por la hora y la aparente urgencia "Quizás Orion le hizo algo anoche, debí de asegurarme que hubiera regresado"

-No lo sé.

Pero cuando ambos terminan de alistarse, y Katt recordar que tiene que ir a que le revisen la herida, nota que Orion estaba en la casa, listo para tomar su desayuno sin ningún brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos. Si bien sabe que su zorro es una criatura que sin problemas encaja como traicionera y de decir solo verdades a medias, usualmente no oculta sus acciones.

Al ver que ambos iban a ir donde Tsunade Orion decide acompañarlos. El estado de ánimo de la pelirroja ha mejorado, si bien no está con ánimo o con fuerzas como para tratar de sacarle al zorro para qué se quedó la noche anterior, ya tiene una mirada como la que usualmente llevaba.

Fuera del edificio principal de la villa se encuentra Gamabunta, la gran rana de Jiraiya. Al verlo, Katt presume que el sannin ya debía de haber regresado de la misión que fue a hacer.

Por unos instantes todo el tema de Itachi desaparece de su mente. Cuando entró a la oficina de Tsunade no solo estaba la quinta, sino un par de ranas así como Shizune, Sai y Sakura. El ambiente y sus miradas dejaban intuir que algo malo había pasado.

Kakashi desvía la mirada hacia la rana más pequeña luego de tornarse serio al ver los rostros del resto -¿Fukasaku-sama?- pregunta extrañado.

-¿Nos conocemos?- contesta la rana observándolo con detenimiento -¡Oh! Yo me acuerdo de ti, eras el discípulo de Minato, el muchachito malhumorado- añade sonriendo, para luego posar la vista en Katt -¿Y ella es?

-Mi esposa, Katt- contesta Kakashi. Katt posa la mirada en él, por unos instantes dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar como se refería a ella. Estaban casados, pero estaba segura que iba a tomarse mucho tiempo antes que la llamara esposa públicamente.

-Me recuerda a alguien- comenta observándola bien.

-Luego te explicaré esa parte de la historia- interviene Tsunade -Cierren esa puerta.

Katt asiente y antes de cerrar Orion termina de entrar. En ese momento Fukasaku parece quedarse helado.

-¿De quien es el zorro?- pregunta preocupado.

-Mío, es mi invocación- contesta Katt, extrañada por el comportamiento, quizás Orion si hacía algo indebido las veces que se des-invocaba.

-Saben que…- trata de decir la rana dirigiéndose a Tsunade, pero es interrumpida.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por él- responde la mujer.

-Supongo… mucho tiempo sin verte, Zurui, presumo que no era que hubieran dos zorros con tu aspecto hace unos veinte años- saluda dirigiéndose al zorro, sorprendiendo a Katt por el nombre que utiliza.

-Soy único- responde la invocación tranquilamente, al parecer Orion no está incómodo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Para qué nos llamó Tsunade-sama?- cuestiona Kakashi, dejando de lado la conversación sin mayor importancia de segundos antes.

-Hubiera preferido tener que decir esto una sola vez, pero supongo que como son dos se toman más tiempo en salir…- responde la mujer tomando algo de aire y cerrando los ojos -Ayer en la noche, poco después de que Katt terminara de entregar su informe, Fukusaku llegó, Jiraiya tuvo una batalla cuando se encontraba recabando información en Ame y falleció en combate. Quería que ustedes lo supieran antes de informarle a Naruto.

El pequeño instante de alegría y curiosidad que había tenido a causa de la conversación con Fukasaku quedaron debajo de la noticia. Aún no se había recuperado de la muerte de Itachi y acababan de informarle que Jiraiya corrió la misma suerte. A él lo conocía un poco, ciertamente había cruzado más palabras con él que con Itachi, sus conversaciones habían sido de estilo poco trascendental la mayoría de veces, pero por lo mismo le tenía mucha simpatía al sannin.

Kakashi se mantuvo quieto observando a la quinta. Años siendo un shinobi hacían difícil que se viera que tanto le afectaban las cosas, Katt estaba segura que la noticia iba a afectarlo, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre que tanto se conocían, Jiraiya había mostrado interés por la relación de ellos dos, así que era probable que Kakashi lo considerara más que simplemente un compañero de armas o un respetable sannin.

Ahí fue cuando reaccionó a posar la vista en Tsunade. Ella había perdido a uno de sus compañeros hace poco y aunque fuera un traidor no pensaba que lo tomara tan a ligera o que de alguna forma no le hubiera afectado perder permanentemente a Orochimaru. Pero ahora Jiraiya estaba muerto y la Hokage se veía completamente seria, no sabía si era debido a la situación o un intento de cumplir como líder de la villa y dejar de lado sus emociones.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo- dice Kakashi, abandonando la oficina en cuanto ve que la quinta asiente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta Orion al ver que nadie hablaba -Aunque lo hubieran descubierto, dudo que no pudiera salir de Ame.

-El pequeño Jiraiya se encontró cara a cara con el líder de Akatsuki- responde Fukasaku ligeramente atento al zorro.

Al escuchar a la rana Katt y Orion cruzan miradas por un instante. El líder de Akatsuki obviamente era Madara, pero él estaba actuando como un miembro más, la pregunta era ¿Quién exactamente mató a Jiraiya?

-¿Y cómo era?- cuestiona Orion, sin dar ni la más mínima sugerencia de que pudiera ser Madara, por más que la idea parecía estar por su cabeza.

-El eran seis- contesta, confundiendo a todos los que estaban presentes excepto Tsunade que parecía estar más informada -Tenía seis cuerpos bastante adornados por unos piercings negros, se hace llamar Pein.

Al escuchar el nombre y la descripción una imagen borrosa viene a la mente de Katt. La imagen de cuando estuvo en el inicio de la batalla que acabó con la vida de la Katt mayor, ahí estaba un hombre con túnica de Akatsuki y los extraños adornos corporales. Pero lo que recuerda después hace que pierda color en su piel. La vez que hubo el incidente con el dragón y estuvo con Madara, le sacó en cara a Naruto que era el único que no había matado a nadie querido para él "Pein a Jiraiya…" piensa lentamente.

-Yo… tengo que salir un rato- interrumpe Katt saliendo apresuradamente del lugar seguida por su zorro que parece bastante curioso en saber que le pasaba.

Sin detenerse va directo hasta su casa y luego directamente hasta su cuarto. Ahí se sienta en el suelo apoyada contra la cama.

-¿Cómo pude obviar algo como eso?- susurra mirando el suelo. Se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho nada a Jiraiya, sabía hasta el nombre de quien lo iba a matar y jamás se lo dijo o le advirtió algo. Detestaba saber cosas que podía ocurrir, los cambios que habían habido estaban relacionados mayormente a ella, el resto probablemente seguían teniendo el mismo destino.

-¿Obviar qué?- pregunta Orion acomodándose frente a ella.

-Sabía que iba morirse y simplemente no me acordaba…

-¿Cómo sabías?- pregunta interesado.

-Por uno de esos viajes extraños al futuro…- responde para luego explicarle sobre lo que Madara le había dicho a Naruto mientras ella estaba siendo acompañada por un clon de él para que quitara su firma del contrato con dragones.

-¿Y por qué te pones así?- interroga inclinando la cabeza.

-No le dije nada…

-¿Y hubieras cambiado algo diciéndole? En el mejor de los casos se preparaba mentalmente para morir. Dudo que aunque supiera que se estaba enfrentando a quien lo iba a matar huyera y más aún dudo que alguien como él haya peleado de forma descuidada como para que tu advertencia hubiera servido de algo- interviene el zorro meciendo ligeramente sus colas.

-Aún así…- murmura desanimada -Aunque lo que dices es cierto… me sentiría mejor si al menos le hubiera dicho algo.

-A Neji le dijiste que cuidara a Hinata, pero a ella no le has dicho nada- señala la invocación.

-Hinata es diferente a Jiraiya…

-Sí- afirma al instante -Hinata posiblemente viviría nerviosa. Jiraiya no, porque estaba preparado para lo que sea que viniera y si estaba preparado lo que sabías no iba a cambiar nada.

Katt escucha a Orion. Por un lado cree que tiene razón, Jiraiya no iba a escaparse de Pein simplemente porque se suponía iba a matarlo y menos iba a infiltrarse en un lugar peligroso sin estar usando sus habilidades al máximo. A pesar de esto, el no habérselo dicho todavía le pesa, por más que no hubiera cambiado nada el resultado.

Transcurren unas horas. La pelirroja no está con los ánimos como para regresar y ver como reacciona Naruto, sabe que era muy cercano a Jiraiya y con la infancia solitaria que tuvo está segura que la noticia va a golpearlo más de lo que la pérdida de un maestro tan cercano usualmente provocaría.

Minutos antes del medio día Kakashi llega a la casa. Al parecer Naruto ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunta el jonin sentándose sobre la cama -¿Y qué haces en el suelo?

-Me pareció más cómodo- contesta ignorando la primera pregunta y cambiando de lugar al costado de él -¿Y Naruto?

-Lo lleve y Fukasaku-sama habló con él.

Katt no indaga más en el tema. Sabe que debería de haber estado ahí, en caso su hermano hubiera querido estar con ella, pero le era difícil imaginarse estar ahí viéndolo sufrir cuando ella tuvo una pequeña oportunidad, casi insignificante, de poder variar algo.

-Voy a salir, tengo cosas que hacer- interrumpe Orion luego de estirarse, para después salir tranquilamente de la casa.

Kakashi observa a la invocación con curiosidad -¿No vas a pararlo?

-No, aunque lo persiga no voy a poder- contesta, aunque si se encuentra curiosa, la agenda personal de su zorro siempre le ha sido un misterio -¿Qué haces?- pregunta al ver que se pone de pie.

-Tienes que ir a que revisen tu herida, dudo que haya algo que hacer más que esperar, pero igual deberías de dejar que la vean.

x x

Katt toma algo de aire, llevaba más de una hora de pie en frente de la puerta del pequeño departamento. No se había atrevido a buscar a Naruto el día anterior, la noticia era muy reciente y ella misma todavía estaba digiriendo la muerte de Itachi. Realmente se consideraba una pésima hermana, debería de apoyarlo, no simplemente desaparecer, pero ya no había forma de arreglar su ausencia y darle más largas sólo sería peor. Además, le había dicho a Kakashi que vería como estaba Naruto mientras almorzaron, no iba a regresar y decirle que simplemente no se atrevió a verlo.

Luego de tocar ligeramente la puerta y esperar un periodo un tanto largo de tiempo, Katt cree que quizás no estaba en casa, o simplemente no tenía ganas de abrirle la puerta a nadie. Insiste una vez más y espera, con suerte simplemente estaba algo lento o en el baño.

Lentamente la puerta se abre. Naruto observa a su hermana sin mayores ánimos.

-Katt-nee-chan…

-¿Puedo pasar?

Naruto asiente y va para su cuarto mientras ella cierra la puerta. La casa de Naruto está un poco desordenada, no como la primera vez que la vio, pero notoriamente descuidada a comparación de cómo Hinata la había mantenido mientras lo atendía. A diferencia de otros días donde el muchacho estaba completamente dispuesto a hablar o escucharla, se le ve decaído y ausente.

Katt toma algo de aire, tiene que contenerse de tocar el tema Itachi o Sasuke como sea, no está ahí para eso y si llegaran a cruzar palabras sobre los Uchiha sabe que debe de contenerse como pueda, sin importar que diga su hermano. A fin de cuentas no es únicamente la muerte de Jiraiya lo que ha afectado a Naruto en las últimas horas.

Al posar la vista sobre él, aún no muy segura de qué decirle, nota que parece estar mirándola. Usualmente lo hace, siempre tiende a buscar contacto visual con ella, claro que su estado anímico era otro y lo que posiblemente trataba era de acercarse más. En cambio ahora parece como si estuviera buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo con lo que siente.

-Yo no soy buena para estas cosas- dice bajando la mirada -Y no importa que te diga, sólo va a animarte o distraerte por unos instantes- añade dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana de la habitación -Sé que es difícil, en especial por lo cercano que eras con Jiraiya, pero no puedes simplemente quedarte encerrado aquí o deambulando decaído por las calles.

Naruto la desvía la mirada que había estado mantenido en ella, no responde nada, pero no parece muy dispuesto a escucharla.

-No hagas eso, ya te he dicho que sé que es difícil- insiste, ahora siendo ella la que lo observa -Yo perdí a mis papás un poco mayor que tú y darle demasiadas vueltas en tu cabeza no va a ayudarte en nada- añade, captando su atención de nuevo, Naruto ya sabía que había ocurrido con ellos, en algún momento se lo contó -Sé que no es lo mismo, yo viví con ellos siempre y tuve una infancia feliz, no tuve los problemas que tú tuviste, pero no te olvides que Jiraiya no es la única persona que tienes. Sé que aún no estamos tan unidos y que debería de haber estado contigo ayer…

-No importa…- interrumpe al escucharla -No tenías que estar ahí, sólo quería estar solo.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunta al escucharlo.

-No lo sé. Estoy molesto, por como reaccioné, le dije cosas a la abuela Tsunade…

-Cuando uno esta molesto dice cosas que no quiere y estoy segura que ella sabe eso.

En ese momento, antes de que pudieran seguir hablando alguien toca la puerta. Naruto deja escapar un poco de aire, parece no muy animado con recibir visitas, pero aún así se pone de pie y va a abrir.

-Disculpa- dice Shikamaru al ver a Katt -No sabía que estabas aquí, pero necesito hablar con Naruto sobre el mensaje en código que dejó Jiraiya-sama.

Katt desvía la vista a Naruto, que simplemente se sienta en su cama, resignado a escuchar que quería de él. Por un momento pensó en quedarse, pero el tener a dos personas metidas en una habitación junto a él probablemente no fuera lo mejor y Shikamaru estaba ahí por algo que parecía importante.

-Entonces mejor me voy yendo- interviene -No quiero distraerlos.

Shikamaru suelta un suspiro, realmente parecía que no quería tener que tomarse el trabajo de tener que conseguir ayuda de Naruto en el estado que estaba. Pero si estaba ahí era porque realmente tenía que hacerlo, el muchacho no era exactamente entusiasta como para trabajar más de lo necesario.

-Supongo que no sirvió de mucho…- susurra luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella -Pero en realidad hay poco que pueda hacer, no lo conozco tanto como para saber que cosa puede ayudarlo a que decida- agrega mirando el departamento "Y no es tan sencillo como decidirme a hablar con él y ya, toma tiempo conocer a alguien…"

Al regresar a su casa, encuentra a Kakashi leyendo su libro en un sillón puesto cerca de la ventana de la habitación principal. Al verla llegar parece curioso en saber que fue de Naruto.

-Te estabas demorando.

-No me decidía a hablar con él, pero al final lo hice… pero llegó Shikamaru con algo de un código y los dejé- explica, sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón.

-Yo se lo recomendé, Naruto conocía bastante bien a Jiraiya-sama y como no regresabas quería ver si podía ir a revisarlo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tú?

-No creo que haya querido hablar conmigo luego de cómo reaccionó contra Tsunade-sama, yo estaba ahí… y sabes que no soy bueno hablando- contesta guardando su libro.

-¿Qué le dijo a Tsunade?

-No tiene importancia- contesta sonriendo un poco -Dudo que quiera que alguien más se entere.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, Katt ve como Orion parece prestarle atención a algo. Ella no llega a ver de que se trata, pero si distingue un poco de movimiento en el jardín de la casa. Kakashi también parece notarlo, pero a diferencia de ella prefiere ignorarlo, podría ser desde un gato hasta un ninja que se estaba moviendo y dio un salto en el jardín para acortar camino.

Por curiosidad deja a los otros dos y sale a investigar. El jardín está en calma, con la luna reflejándose en la pequeña laguna y el viendo meciendo las hojas de los árboles, pero ni el menor rastro de algo en movimiento. En el techo igual, no hay nada.

-Tengo que dejar de ser así… veo algo y ya creo que hay alguien oculto tratando de espiar- comenta en voz baja mientras niega con la cabeza el analizar bien su actitud.

Al regresar a la cocina, ve que Kakashi está lavando los platos y que no hay rastros de Orion.

-¿Dónde se metió?

-Salió después que tú, pero por la otra puerta- responde tranquilamente.

-Maldito zorro…- masculla, posiblemente él si sabía que era, quizás alguno de sus 'asuntos' "¿Pero qué puede ser? Lo único diferente ahora es la rana que lo conocía" piensa para sí misma mientras una mueca de preocupación se dibuja en su rostro "Quizás planea silenciarla metiéndosela al estómago…" -¿Dónde se está quedando Fuka…?

-Saku- completa Kakashi al ver que ella no recordaba el nombre -No tengo idea, probablemente en el edificio principal.

A los minutos ambos están en el lugar mencionado por él. Katt lo arrastró para que la ayudara a salvar a la pobre rana de las fauces de su zorro, por algún motivo estaba segura que Orion no tendría ningún cargo de conciencia en devorar al anciano anfibio.

Como Kakashi se negaba a saltar hasta alguna ventana, Katt decide entrar por la puerta. Al ver que está cerrada se agacha con toda naturalidad hasta quedar a la altura de la manija y con la punta de un kunai se alista para forzarla. Hasta que siente el ojo de su esposo atento sobre ella y suelta una risa nerviosa "No debería de estar forzando puertas del gobierno con él aquí…" se dice a sí misma volteando para verlo.

-No creo que esté ahí adentro- comenta él sonriendo un poco -Cuando Orion hace ese tipo de cosas no tiende a importarle disimular.

Como tendía a ocurrir, a la mañana siguiente la invocación dormía tranquilamente en el sillón, como si nunca se hubiera ido y sin decir una palabra de dónde fue que se metió. La parte buena, las ranas seguían formando parte del mundo y no del estómago de Orion.

x x

Katt no logró volver a hablar con Naruto al día siguiente, según averiguó, el muchacho estaba ayudando a Shikamaru a descifrar el código. Al parecer Jiraiya realmente se esforzó en no usar uno conocido y los decodificadores de la villa estaban teniendo problemas.

Esa mañana Kakashi decide ir a ver como va el tema del código, usualmente los ninjas encargados de esa área tienden a ser cuidadosos y tomarse su tiempo, pero normalmente tienen al menos una idea inicial sobre como resolver lo que llega a sus manos. Y por lo que se sabe, en esa ocasión estaban sin idea de donde comenzar, Naruto ya llevaba un poco más de un día completo ayudándolos y aún así las cosas no parecían funcionar.

Katt ocupa sus horas libres en una labor que sabe posiblemente sea una pérdida de tiempo, pero que al menos la mantendrá entretenida para no meterse donde no la llaman: Tratar de interrogar a Orion.

-¿Qué te cuesta decirme?- insiste luego de casi dos horas.

-Deberías gastar tu tiempo en algo que sepas va a ser productivo- responde divertido, moviendo sus colas sobre el rostro de ella.

-Ya sé, pero no puedo concentrarme si no me dices donde te metes- replica sosteniendo las peludas extremidades.

-No voy a decirte, así que busca algo que sea útil y que no necesite mucha concentración- sugiere alegremente -Pero honestamente, deberías de dedicarte a entrenar.

-No puedo entrenar sola, a estas alturas no sirve de mucho.

-Busca a alguien.

-Si quiero entrenar en serio necesito a alguien más fuerte.

-Muchos son más fuertes que tú- recalca riendo.

-No me refiero a eso- masculla jalándole las colas -Pero necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a gastar su tiempo conmigo.

-Hatake gasta mucho de su tiempo de forma poco productiva contigo, seguro que podrían entrenar.

-Puede ser… no creo que sea difícil hacer que camine hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento, pero no tengo idea dónde esté.

-Con los decodificadores seguramente.

-Pero se está demorando, seguramente los está ayudando… y no tengo ni idea dónde quede ese lugar.

-Tsunade debe de saber, pregúntale- sugiere la invocación -Si no entrenas vas a tener problemas, tienes muchas cosas que faltan pulirse y sentada aquí no las vas a mejorar.

Katt termina aceptando la sugerencia de Orion, pero no completamente por lo que dijo, sino más bien, por algo que quería confirmar con Kakashi y para eso necesitaba al menos que se destapara el sharingan.

A mitad de camino la llamativa vestimenta de Naruto caminando al lado de las ranas llama su atención. También están Sakura, Shikamaru, Tsunade y Kakashi.

-Katt-nee-chan- llama Naruto con un notorio mejor ánimo, ella debía de ser igual o más llamativa que él, con su cabello rojo y la invocación que usualmente la acompañaba. Al acercarse, le explica que planea irse a entrenar con Fukasaku.

-¿Te vas ahora mismo?- pregunta.

-Sí- afirma ligeramente desanimado, quizás no había pensado demasiado que hasta ahora no habían podido realmente dedicarse a entablar los lazos que deberían de tener.

-No te preocupes- interrumpe Fukasaku -Aunque se demore un poco en volver, si aprende lo que deseo enseñarle será una gran ayuda para que este conflicto termine pronto, solo espero que las cosas no se salgan de control en el intermedio.

-Supongo que entonces yo también debería entrenar- comenta Katt mirando a Kakashi.

-Debemos de partir lo antes posible, no tenemos idea que tanto tiempo tengamos y mientras antes mejor- interviene Fukasaku -De cualquier forma las cosas están bastante controladas en Konoha- añade mirando a Orion -Aunque aún hay detalles que quisiera discutir contigo Zurui.

-¿No se llamaba Orion?- susurra Naruto acercándose a Katt.

-¡Ya!- levanta la voz Tsunade -Luego pueden ponerse a hablar, llévate a Kakashi para entrenar, que sola no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

-¿Yo?- pregunta distraídamente el jonin.

-En realidad, salí a buscarte.

-Nos vemos Katt-nee-chan, Kakashi sensei- se despide Naruto rápidamente al ver que Fukasaku comenzaba a alejarse con dirección a la salida de la villa.

-Supongo que es bueno que se despida así- comenta Katt, sonriendo un poco al ver que en general parece que tanto él como Tsunade parecen estar más similar a como actúan todos los días.

-Sí, no parece que fuera a pensar que se va a ir por mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees que se demore?

-Es probable, pero como están las cosas posiblemente regrese antes de acabar el entrenamiento, por lo que sé puede tomar años.

-¿¡Años!? ¿Sabe eso?

-No- responde, comenzando a caminar a la zona de los campos.

La pareja se dirige a uno de los campos más alejados de la villa. Kakashi no tiene idea que es lo que Katt desea probar, pero siendo dueña de muchos ataques de fuego lo mejor es no tenerla cerca de alguna construcción o gente.

-Primero quiero comprobar algo- señala levantándole la bandana y dejando su sharingan descubierto -Quiero ver si puedes copiar esto- indica prendiendo una llama bastante grande fuego en su mano y manteniéndola encendida.

Kakashi la observa con curiosidad y niega con la cabeza -No hay sellos o movimientos que copiar. La forma en la que usas tu chakra no se puede copiar, aunque si la aprendiste posiblemente si me dedicara a estudiarla podría tratar de hacerlo.

Katt sonríe un poco, al menos si algún día pelea contra Madara o Sasuke no va a terminar sumándoles algo a su repertorio "Aunque Madara tiene mi mismo chakra, posiblemente pueda aprenderlo con la facilidad que yo si es que se le ocurre como…"

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestiona al ver como él comienza a caminar.

-¿Eso no era lo que querías ver?

-¡No!, eso lo podía hacer en la casa- responde un tanto molesta por la falta de disposición, aunque claro, no sorprendida.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?- cuestiona sin mayor ánimo en la voz.

-Deberías de estar contento, vas a poder entrenar.

-No necesito entrenar, con las misiones que me dan me suele bastar para mantenerme, a veces aprendo algún truco nuevo- responde divertido.

La actitud de Kakashi no le agrada mucho. Sabe que es poco discutible su título de ninja más fuerte de la villa luego de la Hokage. Personas como Guy, podrían competir con él en fuerza, pero en aspectos de conocimiento sin duda estaba más avanzado. Aún así, el que casi se lo frote en la cara no le gusta.

-¡Taijutsu!- declara, sabe que no es muy resistente y con algo de suerte al menos lo cansa.

-Le hubieras dicho mejor a Guy o Lee.

-Quiero entrenar, no ir al hospital- responde antes sus palabras, temblando ligeramente por un escalofrío en su espalda al recordar su pelea con Lee, el muchacho era un monstruo y eso fue hace como dos años, no pensaba enfrentarse a él ni de broma y a Guy mucho menos -Solo taijutsu, nada más- declara.

-Oh… supongo- dice Kakashi desapareciendo.

-¿Kagebunshin…?- murmura lista para gritar, pero siente sus pasos detrás de ella.

-Solo taijutsu va a ser aburrido- comenta colocándose al frente de ella.

-¿Cuándo…?- pregunta, notando que no había visto en que momento hizo el clon.

Ya que él no responde decide simplemente comenzar. El nivel de taijutsu de ambos y velocidad es bastante parejo… en un principio, pero el ojo carmesí que lleva el jonin en su rostro hace que tenga una ventaja muy grande, la velocidad de ambos es igual, pero él puede predecir lo que ella va a hacer y su cuerpo reacciona a tiempo para cubrirse o contraatacar.

Katt es bastante más agresiva y energética en su forma de pelear. Kakashi mucho más pasivo y menos entusiasmado.

El combate no se extiende demasiado, el no poder acertarle casi ningún golpe frustra a la pelirroja. Nota que su nivel en lo que es cuerpo a cuerpo es muy similar, pero él la está leyendo con demasiada facilidad. Katt se está cansando incluso más rápido que él, muchos de sus movimientos son contrarrestados con otros mucho más sencillos de ejecución y que gastan menos energía.

Cuando ella decide parar, Kakashi se encuentra sonriente, parece divertido al ver como no puede ganarle.

-¡No te burles!- exclama colocando sus manos sobre su cadera -Si no tuvieras ese ojo estarías en el suelo.

-No lo sé- responde imitando una expresión pensativa antes de sonreír -Ya se está haciendo tarde, hay que regresar.

-Sí…- contesta desanimada, a pesar de no haber gastado su chakra se sentía agotada "Quizás me enojo mucho, no me doy cuenta y respiro mal" presume al sentirse tan cansada.

x x

Han pasado dos días tranquilos desde la partida de Naruto. Pero a la mañana del tercer día el pequeño objeto que tiende a arruinar los periodos de paz aparece a los pies de la cama. En esta ocasión es Katt la que se levanta a recogerlo.

-¿Ahora qué?- cuestiona al ver que los estaban llamándolos a ambos nuevamente.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, ambos se alistan y salen. En esta ocasión Orion no parecía tener ningún interés en ir así que se quedó en casa, luego de exigir su desayuno obviamente.

-Antes venían más rápido- comenta la quinta al verlos llegar mientras recibe un grupo de papeles de manos de Sakura -Tengo una misión para ustedes dos, pensaba mandarte solo en un comienzo, pero nunca está de más algo de ayuda- dice mirando a Kakashi.

-¿Y Shizune?- pregunta Katt, usualmente era ella quien estaba ayudando y no Sakura.

-En el hospital, trabajando en una autopsia- contesta la quinta -No tenemos ninguna clave sobre las tres cosas que nos dejó Jiraiya aún- agrega adelantándose a Kakashi y causando bastante curiosidad en Katt, ella sólo sabía de un código -Espero que en el transcurso de una semana a un mes tengamos todo lo que necesitemos.

Kakashi recibe los datos de la misión. Un pequeño mapa señalando una zona a dos días de distancia y unas hojas con lo que parece ser unas posiciones y fechas de ataques.

-Parece que hay un grupo de bandidos, tengo varios de estos… este es más grande que los otros y ya que están disponibles van a ir- explica la Hokage -Es probable que haya algún ninja entre ellos o que todos lo sean, dudo que tengan muchos problemas con esto- añade, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de parte de Sakura -Les vendría bien ver como pelean, las cosas se pueden complicar pronto y los necesito centrados en lo que estén haciendo, no preocupados uno por el otro.

Cuando Tsunade acaba de hablar ambos salen de la oficina con rumbo a su casa para alistarse y salir.

-Mejor hubiera dicho que prefiere tratarnos como oferta de dos por uno.

-O tres, probablemente hagas que Orion venga.

-Claro, es mi invocación…

-Aunque si quieres puedes quedarte- añade sorprendiéndola un poco -No creo que me tome mucho.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, si quieres ir está bien- comenta divertido -Te puede servir para entrenar más.

-Me ganaste por el sharingan- replica al ver a que iba Kakashi -Y dudo que nos crucemos con alguno.

Luego de alistar sus cosas y convencer a Orion de que los acompañe salen. Kakashi parece disfrutar como Katt se disgusta cuando le dice que no es necesario que lo acompañe, que puede quedarse cerca mirando o que se encargue de los que se escapen. El tema de habilidades molesta bastante a la pelirroja y no por desconfiar de las suyas sino por lo diferentes que son a las de las otras kunoichis.

-Pero no te quejes, la mayoría de las kunoichis se quedan como soporte- prosigue con su conversación, aguantando la risa. Kakashi usualmente no hablaba mucho por voluntad propia, ni siquiera con ella, pero cuando daba en algún tema que la molestara parecía divertirse al ver como reaccionaba.

-No sirvo de soporte… aunque si quieres puedo esperar y te curo cuando acabes y estés golpeado- comenta mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Vienen un par de personas- interrumpe Orion, haciendo que los otros dos se detengan -De la villa- añade luego de olfatear un poco más.

-Kakashi-san- saludan Tombo e Iwashi, deteniéndose frente a ellos antes de retroceder un paso al ver la figura de Orion.

-Y yo que pensaba que eran exageraciones…- comenta Iwashi mirando las grandes colas mecerse con fuerza. Al zorro le encantaba hacerse notar.

-¿Van a ir a la zona de la frontera?- pregunta Tombo unos instantes después.

-Sí- contesta Kakashi un tanto curioso por la pregunta.

-Tengan cuidado, toda el área norte está con muchos reportes de bandidos, nos enviaron a ver uno de esos- explica Tombo seriamente -Son ninjas, no parecen pertenecer a ninguna villa, solo tienen tatuado un número en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tan fuertes?- cuestiona Kakashi, mientras Katt y Orion escuchan atentos, posiblemente los que ellos enfrentaron antes de llegar al país del rayo eran del mismo grupo.

-Es difícil de decir, pero tienen habilidades bastante diversas y extrañas- contesta Iwashi un tanto confuso.

-Únicamente uno del grupo de tres que nos cruzamos tenía un nivel que valiera la pena para estar atento- añade Tombo -Pero aún así, como dijo Iwashi. Son muy diversos, tengan cuidado- aconseja antes de continuar su regreso junto con Iwashi a Konoha.

-Yo me crucé con dos de esos- dice Katt antes de que Kakashi llegue a moverse -Cuando estaba yendo a la misión que encargó Jiraiya- aclara antes de continuar la marcha mientras explica como fue el encuentro con esos hombres.

A mitad del camino comienza a oscurecer. Kakashi decide desviarse ligeramente para pasar la noche en un pueblo en lugar de acampando a la intemperie. Orion llega hasta la entrada y dice que va a dar vueltas por la zona, a fin de cuentas en un lugar tan pequeño un zorro como ese llamaría demasiado la atención y están ahí para descansar, no para explicar que es una invocación a una turba temerosa del animal. Kakashi va directamente a un pequeño hostal y pide un cuarto.

Ambos entran a la habitación, tiene una cama contra una pared, un pequeño escritorio, un ropero y una puerta que da un baño. Katt se sienta en la cama, pensando en que Tsunade también se ahorra gastos de un cuarto al mandarlos juntos.

-Deja tu mochila aquí- indica, esperándola en la puerta.

Katt obedece extrañada y luego camina junto a él. Por un momento pensó que iban a cenar, pero luego salen del hostal y llegan a la salida del pueblo, donde Kakashi comienza a avanzar alejándose del camino.

-Aquí era- comenta, deteniéndose en un pequeño claro dentro del tupido bosque.

-¿Para qué vinimos aquí?- pregunta sin entender.

-Para entrenar un poco- responde sorprendiéndola.

-¿Quieres entrenar cuando tenemos que ir de misión?

-Hay la posibilidad que nos enfrentemos a algún ninja hábil y en todo caso Tsunade-sama nos envió con un grupo grande- explica bastante serio -Necesito ver que realmente puedes cuidarte, en una misión de alto nivel no voy a poder hacerlo yo.

-Ni espero que lo hagas, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Aún así, las habilidades de los dos que te enfrentaste pudieron haber sido letales sino fuera por que sorprendiste a uno al no ser afectada y quien sabe contra qué nos enfrentemos aquí.

-Ya lo sé- responde cortante -No hay necesidad de esto.

-Insisto. De cualquier forma sería útil ver que puedes hacer para coordinarme contigo durante el combate.

Katt deja salir un bufido y luego asiente con la cabeza. Kakashi levanta su bandana dejando expuesto su sharingan. Claro que ella quería entrenar, pero no porque Kakashi tuviera dudas sobre si ella se podía defender, es cierto que ella se había metido en muchos problemas y que él tenía el fantasma del miedo de aumentar nombres en las tumbas que visita, pero hasta ese momento no había dado muestras de ser una inútil como para que estuviera pensando en defenderla "Supongo que lo de Ame todavía no se le olvida… y a este paso probablemente nunca se le olvide…"

A los pocos segundos el combate da inicio. Katt comienza lanzando una ráfaga de fuego, esta es detenida por una pared de tierra que se eleva luego de unos rápidos movimientos de manos por parte de Kakashi. Al perderlo de vista la kunoichi retrocede un poco, atenta a los alrededores y el suelo, buscando cobertura en unos arbustos en el límite del claro a la vez que deja que su chakra comience a avanzar lentamente hacía la pared, formando una línea invisible a los ojos.

Sin moverse de su lugar, Katt ve como Kakashi aparece por un costado de la pared y realiza otra secuencia de sellos, en esta ocasión no ocurre nada y él simplemente apoya una mano en el suelo, esperando. La pelirroja no tiene idea de qué puede estar tratando hacer Kakashi.

Luego de dos minutos la paciencia comienza a agotársele. Kakashi no se mueve y eso la pone nerviosa, existe la probabilidad de que ese cuerpo sea un clon y el verdadero esté acercándose por detrás.

En ese momento siente un sonido que proveniente de él, acompañado con una luz blanca. En su mano hay un raikiri formado. "¿No va a usar eso conmigo no?" se pregunta un tanto espantada, aunque sería la excusa perfecta para mandarla a Konoha, simplemente debía golpearla en algún lugar no vital y tratar de no ponerle mucha fuerza, ese jutsu hacía daño incluso con el roce de la energía acumulada.

Luego de dudarlo por unos momentos decide salir. Y usar la línea de chakra que tenía con dirección a la pared de tierra como divisor entre ambos, si se acercaba con el raikiri simplemente prendía el chakra cuando pasara y se reposicionaba. Al verla se dirige hacia ella, evitando un par de ataques de fuego dirigidos hacía él.

En el momento en que pisa el chakra de la kunoichi ella lo prende, provocando que Kakashi desapareciera. Katt maldice al ver que se trataba de un kagebunshin y que alrededor de ella se forma una cúpula de tierra a toda velocidad que la encierra.

Katt prende un poco de fuego para poder ver y nota que fuera del problema de que Kakashi debe de poder entrar por el suelo, no parece haber otra manera de que la ataque en ese momento. Meditándolo un poco decide usar una lanza de fuego para crear un agujero en la pared, pero rápidamente un jutsu de agua entra por el hueco y comienza a llenar el domo con agua. Por instinto Katt usa un ataque más potente y en área para volar una de las paredes y salir por ahí, desviando con un kunai un grupo de shurikens que venían hacia ella desde un costado.

Antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, ve como Kakashi realiza una rápida secuencia de handseals, pero a pesar de la velocidad la llega a reconocer, ya que son los que usaba para hacer su lanza de fuego. Katt chasquea la lengua y se impulsa a la tierra para salir de la trayectoria del jutsu usando su propio chakra, haciéndolo explotar cerca de ella para provocar que su cuerpo al estar en el aíre se mueva.

-¡No uses mis jutsus!- reclama mientras corre hacia él.

Kakashi no se aleja, parece dispuesto a entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Cuando está segura que tiene la intención de mantenerse ahí, aprovecha para comenzar a agregarle fuego a sus golpes. En un primer momento parece funcionar, Kakashi recibe uno de los ataques al detener su puño, pero luego simplemente lee los movimientos de su cuerpo para encontrar un espacio por donde alejarse de prisa e internarse en el bosque.

Katt inmediatamente lo sigue por el bosque, pero lo pierde de vista y no logra encontrar el rastro. Posiblemente prefirió retirarse mientras pensaba como detener ese estilo de taijutsu. La kunoichi decide regresar al claro y esperarlo oculta entre los árboles cercanos, pero en ese momento siente el frío de una punta metálica contra su cuello y luego en un parpadeo nota que aún se encuentra en el claro, a unos pasos de entrar al bosque.

-Esto está bien por hoy- indica Kakashi, con un notorio tono de superioridad -Necesitas arreglar tu problema de genjutsus… aunque usualmente estás más atenta a ellos, no deberías descuidarte solo por seguirme.

Katt se muerde la lengua para no gritarle y simplemente deja fluir algo de su chakra a los pies de él y lo enciende por un instante. Kakashi da un paso hacía atrás mirando un poco confundido, si bien le ganó el predecir que puede hacer no es algo tan sencillo.

-Que aburrido- comenta Orion saltando al lado de ellos. Al parecer sintió el combate y se acercó a ver.

-¿Estabas viendo?- pregunta ella.

-Sí, pensé que sería entretenido… al menos fue más entretenido que dar vueltas en las afueras del pueblo.

La pareja regresa al pueblo para descansar. Katt está molesta por haber perdido y Kakashi parece disfrutarlo más de la cuenta. Por un lado parece haber comprobado que cualquier idiota no la va a matar, así que aprovecha la oportunidad para andar de muy buen humor a su costado luego de su obvia victoria.

Luego de cenar van al cuarto, Orion se escabulle por la ventana y se acomoda por un lado de la habitación. Katt se acuesta mirando la pared e ignorando a Kakashi que la rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta aún molesta por la derrota, por más que sabía que no podía ganarle, puede sentir por su respiración que sigue despierto y disfrutando su enojo.

-Nada- contesta acariciando ligeramente su cintura bajando lentamente por su cadera -Pero quizás quieras aprovechar que no estamos en Konoha para cambiar de ambiente…

Katt gira ligeramente la cabeza para verle la sonrisa ganadora que lleva dibujada a través de la máscara y gruñe ligeramente -Ni lo sueñes.

-Bueno, después no te quejes de que yo nunca tengo iniciativa- comenta divertido.

-No estoy de humor- masculla volviendo el rostro hacia la pared -Por más que tú estés de muy buen humor- completa, sabiendo de más que simplemente estaba molestándola. La conocía suficiente como para saber que no iba a aceptarle nada en esos momentos.

-Que lástima- añade abrazándola más fuerte y dejando su cabeza apoyada contra la espalda de la pelirroja antes de cerrar los ojos e ir a dormir.

No le cuesta mucho quedarse dormida, a pesar de estar molestaba está muy cansada y en cuanto la habitación queda en silencio sucumbe al sueño.

Al amanecer ve que Kakashi aún no planea ir al lugar, desea volver a pelear con ella en la noche y partir recién al día siguiente. Katt hace una mueca de fastidio, sabe que probablemente vuelva a ganarle sin mayores dificultades.

-No vas a estar a su nivel sino peleas en serio- comenta Orion mientras Kakashi ocupa el baño.

-Estaba peleando en serio.

-No, no vi que trataras de sacarle la cabeza, créeme, aunque pelees lo mejor que puedas, él está por encima de ti, así que no deberías preocuparte- señala antes de exigir que le traiga comida.

Esa noche, los tres, se dirigen al pequeño claro. Orion se acomoda en un árbol con la intención de simplemente ver y la pareja nuevamente se encuentra frente a frente. Durante el día la sonrisa de victoria de Kakashi no se había borrado de su rostro y eso tenía a la pelirroja bastante malgeniada en ese momento.

Cuando Kakashi le dice para comenzar, ella inmediatamente lleva chakra a sus pies para impulsarse velozmente contra él. Si no lo dejaba planear tranquilo por estar defendiéndose de ella posiblemente sería un combate más parejo y él necesitaba al menos algo de espacio para hacer técnicas, si sus manos estaban ocupadas no podía realizar nada que realmente fuera problemático. Únicamente debía de asegurarse que el sharingan no encontrara algún espacio entre sus ataques.

Pero no llego junto a él. En frente de ella aparecieron cuatro Kakashis más, había olvidado por completo que esa técnica no requería casi movimientos en las manos y él estaba más que acostumbrado a hacerla "Pero son cuatro clones, cinco cuerpos para el poco chakra que tiene…" piensa deteniéndose de golpe y lanzando una ola de fuego contra las cinco figuras.

Como era de esperarse los cinco lo evitaron saltando, pero al ser su fuego aún tiene control sobre él, así que con un movimiento brusco de los brazos hace que la ola cambie de dirección hacía arriba. El ataque da en tres de los clones, el otro y el original se escaparon al ser sacados de la trayectoria por los que desaparecieron.

Al tenerlo nuevamente en el suelo se dirige a atacar a uno de los dos. Casi de inmediato comienza a usar su fuego para conseguir ventaja en el taijutsu. Kakashi evita hábilmente los golpes, pero se forzado a no detenerlos a causa de las llamas que envuelven las extremidades cuando están cerca de él.

En un momento, a la mitad de un intercambio de ataques, logra girar suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar el cuerpo de él con el fuego que emana de una de sus patadas. Las llamas dan en el objetivo y lo atraviesan, dejando una nube de humo.

-Kagebunshin…- susurra, lista para ir a atacar al que quedaba, ese era el real.

En el momento en que iba a ir por él, siente un golpe fuerte en el estómago y ve en frente de ella el sharingan mientras se eleva al aire por la presión del golpe. Inmediatamente pierde de vista al jonin y nota una imagen familiar que la congela por unos segundos. Varios vendajes están envolviéndola, como ocurrió en su combate contra Lee.

A pesar de no saber que hace ese ataque sabe que debe de ser peligroso, pero a diferencia de Lee, los vendajes de Kakashi la han aprisionado antes. Sin pensarlo mucho concentra su chakra alrededor de ella y crea una esfera de fuego expansiva que la envuelve. El ataque que utiliza no llega a expandirse más de un metro antes de generar una pequeña explosión que expulsa a Kakashi hacía unos árboles cercanos y quema las vendas.

Al verlo de pie a unos metros de ella comienza a correr nuevamente hacía él, pero al ver que se aleja, comienza a lanzar llamas de fuego, si deja que se quede quieto posiblemente ella termine en un genjutsu. En un momento que cree haber logrado acertar un ataque ve como Kakashi simplemente se hunde en la tierra.

-¡Demonios!- maldice saltando a un árbol cercano, no planea quedarse en tierra si es que él está oculto dentro de ella.

Al no ver a Kakashi por ningún lado usa el tiempo para tomar algo de aire. Lo había estado atacando casi sin cesar y estaba segura que él debía de estar igual de cansado que ella, pero aún con la ventaja, un simple descuido de su parte y acabaría en el mundo de las ilusiones nuevamente.

La figura de Kakashi aparece al otro extremo del claro. De pie, tranquilo, con la mirada puesta en ella y a pesar de la distancia, está segura que está sonriendo.

Katt decide retomar su combate con él, alerta en caso se trate de un clon o de que termine en un genjutsu. Kakashi hace algo nuevo, corre también contra ella para entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso la sorprende un poco, pero decide que no va a distraerse por un detalle así.

Al primer golpe nota porque él estaba tan sonriente. Detiene un puñetazo con su mano, el fuego que debía de estar saliendo no lo está haciendo.

-Gastaste mucho chakra- comenta divertido.

Katt se queda estática un momento, era cierto lo que decía, había estado como una loca lanzándole fuego por un buen periodo. Y aunque ella podía usar su fuego de forma 'reciclable' no lo había estado haciendo. Cada vez que lanzaba un ataque dejaba que se perdiera y luego seguía gastando chakra.

-¡Orion!- llama fuertemente, todavía no pensaba dejar que ganara el combate -¡Dame fuego!- agrega, causando que la invocación deje salir una bola de fuego sin mayor ánimo. Katt toma el control sobre la esfera, sorprendiendo ligeramente al jonin y luego la usa en contra de él.

La bola de fuego logra impedir que pueda atacarla normalmente, así como sirve para obligarlo a mantenerse concentrado en su defensa. Lamentablemente Katt ya está muy cansada como para poder concentrarse por completo y en un momento de apertura él lanza unos shurikens, obligándola a perder el control para luego entablar nuevamente un intercambio de golpes que terminan con Katt en el suelo y Kakashi, cansado, pero victorioso.

Nuevamente Kakashi toma la actitud alegre del ganador y Katt la del mal perdedor. Usualmente no le importa tanto si pierde, pero con la forma que tiene él para expresar su victoria y que ha sumado puntos a la idea de que ella no podría pelear contra un ninja de nivel como Kakashi que peleara a matar, no se siente en ánimos de ser buena perdedora.

La noche transcurre similar. Kakashi vuelve a insistir para acercarse y ella vuelve a rechazarlo, gruñendo alguna cosa sobre como planea ahogarlo mientras duerme, pero luego quedándose dormida junto a él.

La alegre voz de Kakashi anunciando que iba a traer el desayuno, sumado a esa extraña atención provocan que la pelirroja comience a gruñir desde la mañana. No odiaba a Kakashi, pero estaba frustrada con no poder ganarle o al menos conseguir reconocimiento de su parte.

-Si no peleas en serio no vas a conseguir nada- comenta Orion al verla, desde su sitio en una esquina del cuarto.

-Estaba peleando en serio- replica al escucharlo.

-No estabas atacando a matar, sólo a quemarlo un poco o clavarle algún shuriken.

-No lo quiero matar…

-Estuviste jugando en su terreno todo el tiempo, él te dirigía a donde quería y si hacías algo nuevo, observaba y luego recuperaba el control- explica la invocación -Así no vas a ganarle, tienes que hacer que él juegue con tus reglas.

-Sólo quiero acabar la misión y volver a Konoha…

-Pues por como van las cosas va a dejarte lejos probablemente, no sabe el nivel de los ninjas con los que van a pelear, dudo que quiera arriesgarse a llevarte.

-Es más fuerte que yo, no puedo ganarle.

-El ermitaño te lo dijo, la especialización hace muy fuerte a alguien. Es cierto que en una sola área, pero tú has estado esquivando jutsus de nivel bajo en lugar de simplemente pasar por ellos- continúa Orion -No niego que Kakashi es sin duda más fuerte, pero no le has mostrado lo que puedes hacer, no lo has obligado a defenderse en serio. No estás siendo suficientemente agresiva.

-¿Quieres que incinere la zona acaso?

-No, no es para tanto, además quizás si se esconde bajo tierra se escaparía- responde divertido, causando cierto enojo en su dueña.

-Serviría si me ayudaras.

-No planeo hacerlo a menos que pelees en serio- insiste el zorro en el mismo tema.

-¡Bueno!- exclama cruzándose de brazos -Le voy a decir para pelear ahora mismo- añade decidida recibiendo una mirada curiosa del zorro, parece querer ver si realmente pelea como se debe.

Luego de desayunar, Katt nuevamente avanza con Kakashi al claro. Va detrás de él decidida a que tanto el jonin como el zorro dejen de molestarla, uno sobreestimándola y el otro diciendo que no pelea como se debe.

En el instante en que Kakashi pone su pie sobre el claro Katt lo ataca por la espalda, haciendo que ruede un poco por el golpe inesperado. Orion observa con interés, al parecer aún no planea interferir.

-Supongo que ya comenzamos- comenta viendo como la pelirroja corre velozmente hacia él, con la intensión de continuar el ataque.

Kakashi invoca rápidamente a sus canes que aparecen por detrás de Katt, listos para sujetarla. Ella se los quita de encima emanando fuego y haciendo que se des-invoquen al ver la ola roja tan cerca de sus cuerpos.

Por entre el humo dejado por las invocaciones un ataque de agua pasa muy cerca de ella y luego ve como un gran dragón del mismo elemento se eleva sobre el territorio dirigiéndose a donde estaba. Por un instante piensa esquivarlo, pero luego decide concentrar su chakra y enviar una bola de fuego directamente a Kakashi que se encuentra controlando el dragón. Si los ataques logran dar ella simplemente recibe un golpe de agua, en cambio él uno de fuego. Kakashi esquiva la bola, perdiendo el control sobre el jutsu que realizó, lo que le permite a la kunoichi salir del lugar donde el dragón va a caer.

Kakashi no está lejos de ella por lo que decide acercarse a él para pelear. El jonin se prepara, sabe que va a ser complicado permanecer mucho tiempo cerca de la pelirroja, no puede detener los golpes, necesita esquivarlos y encontrar alguna apertura.

En el momento en que el intercambio de golpes se inicia, Katt opta por extender más las llamas que salen de sus golpes. Con esto al girar o hacer un cambio en los movimiento el espacio queda cubierto por el fuego.

En un momento ve como Kakashi usa su chakra para impulsarse lejos de ella antes que una llamarada de fuego proveniente desde un costado ocupara el lugar donde estuvo segundos atrás. Al parecer Orion decidió ayudar un poco a Katt ahora que el combate se ve un poco más en serio.

Desde donde está Kakashi hace rápidamente una secuencia de handseals levantando desde el suelo piedras que toman la forma de estacas que son lanzadas contra la kunoichi y la invocación.

Orion da un salto al frente y con una llamarada fuerte y constante saca de curso los ataques, mientras Katt avanza para mantener a Kakashi ocupado. La diferencia en el taijutsu aún puede sentirse, él sigue viendo los ataques y mientras más segundos pasan comprende mejor la forma de movimiento del fuego que acompaña los puños de ella.

En un momento Katt logra darle un golpe que lo lanza un par de metros lejos de ella. Pero cuando Kakashi se levanta nota que acaba de terminar de hacer los sellos de algún jutsu y tiene las manos colocadas sobre el suelo.

Un fuerte choque que comienza en sus pies hace que caiga al piso de rodillas. La sensación de una descarga eléctrica recorre todo su cuerpo y la luz emanando desde cerca de sus pies confirma que el ataque vino desde abajo. Al igual que Katt Orion también está bajo el ataque, si bien se detuvo luego de ayudarla un poco parece que Kakashi no planea tomar riesgos.

Casi luego de treinta segundos detiene el ataque y se acerca caminando tranquilo. Katt levanta la mirada, por un momento pensó en seguir, pero si él había detenido su ataque era porque estaba dando por terminado el combate, si hubiera querido seguir simplemente no se hubiera detenido.

-Deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana a primera hora partimos para hacer la misión- dice Kakashi luego de retomar su aliento. En esta ocasión no tiene dibujada la sonrisa de triunfo de las dos veces anteriores, aunque extrañamente parece feliz.

-¿No vas a molestarme?- interroga curiosa a la vez que ve como su zorro se sacude tratando de alisar sus pelo que se han esponjado luego de la descarga que recibió.

-No. No estás de mal humor, posiblemente aceptes y yo estoy cansado como para gastar más energía- responde sonriente ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

* * *

Bueno, la universidad parece estar confabulando en contra mía. Primero me drena el cerebro obligándome a leer como Sócrates confunde a la gente (Yo incluida) y luego decide que es divertido absorber mi tiempo obligándome a leer un montón de libros para poder escribir una versión pequeña y simple de cómo sería una tesis sobre un libro y tema que no me interesan (y eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer en el ciclo para aprobar esa materia)

De cualquier forma, siempre encuentro tiempo, lamentablemente no tanto como me gustaría (Yo necesito cierta cantidad de horas seguidas, eso de una hora suelta por aquí y luego unas dos más allá no me son útiles)

Bueno, hasta aquí voy con el canon. Espero que las reacciones les hayan gustado, yo no soy inclinada al drama así que llantos y gritos desesperados se guardan para cosas que realmente lo ameriten. En el que sigue ya estará la presencia de un pequeño conjunto de células en crecimiento que creo que muchos esperaban xD (Y no, no van a tener que esperar mucho para verla ya pataleando en el mundo) va a haber un pequeño salto de tiempo de un par de meses, acomodo unas cosas y luego… muajaja ya verán, pero no desesperen al fin verán a Hatake en faceta de padre.

No voy a poner la misión, lo que quería con esto era notar que los hombres de Orochimaru rondan libres y que Kakashi tenga una idea de que Katt puede pelear, muchos de sus errores, al menos los de enfoque son porque no era capaz de atacarlo como si estuviera realmente peleando a matar. Kakashi sigue sin dudas siendo mejor que ella, es más completo y con más experiencia. Un poco repetitivo (Tres combates) pero lamentablemente Katt es lenta para reaccionar xD

Comenten, ahora más que nunca me gustaría leer opiniones y no por falta de confianza, sino porque mi pobre cerebro necesita leer más sobre esto para poder trabajar, sino uno de estos días van a ver a Sócrates caminando por Konoha o a Freud confundiendo gente.


	85. Chapter 85

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 85**

Nuevas vidas

* * *

El movimiento de los hombres que quedaron libres luego de la muerte de Orochimaru ha tenido a las villas ninja bastante ocupadas. En un comienzo Konoha fue quien tuvo que enfrentarse al problema enviando constantemente grupos a controlarlos y por lo impredecible de sus capacidades quedaba completamente fuera de cuestión enviar algún genin o chunin sin mucha experiencia. Pero al pasar el primer mes su actividad se expandió a las otras naciones, volviéndose un problema no solo del país del fuego.

La misión que Kakashi realizó junto con Katt fue el comienzo de algo que se volvió rutinario para varios shinobis de la hoja. Las acciones de Uchiha Sasuke al matar a Orochimaru no habían tenido en consideración el caos que ocasionarían sus experimentos ahora que deambulaban libres.

Konoha se estuvo manteniendo en alerta, tenían los ojos puestos sobre Ame, más no estaban tomando aún ninguna acción ofensiva en contra de ellos. La villa de la lluvia no daba ninguna señal de agresión inminente y estaban aprovechando el tiempo para analizar las pistas dejadas por Jiraiya.

La interrogación al ninja de Ame, dirigida por Ibiki, concluyó poco antes de cumplirse el mes de trabajo. Habían conseguido revisar cada rincón de su mente para poder conseguir la mayor cantidad de información sobre el estado de la villa de la lluvia. Las noticias de lo que ocurrió chocaron bastante a Tsunade, Hanzou había muerto a manos de Pein; eso dictaba con seguridad que era un enemigo increíblemente fuerte y no solo era eso. Con el líder de Akatsuki al frente de lo que quedaba de los ninjas de esa pequeña nación la alianza no tenía validez y en cualquier momento podían recibir un ataque desde ese flanco. Algunos grupos de ANBUs habían sido dispuestos para infiltrarse en las cercanías, analizando movimientos, pero sin órdenes de entrar.

La labor encomendada a Shizune entregó sus primeros resultados a las dos semanas. Eran inconclusos y un tanto extraños. El cuerpo de Pein que era examinado parecía llevar muerto bastante más tiempo que el combate que tuvo contra Jiraiya. La función de los extraños objetos negros insertados era aún muy vaga, estaban ubicados en zonas especiales que corrían por el sistema de chakra así que no eran mero arte decorativo.

Sobre el código que fue descifrado no hubo más avances. Al parecer tenían el mensaje bien decodificado, simplemente carecían del conocimiento para entender a que se estaba refiriendo Jiraiya.

El constante trabajo de vigilar activamente la frontera con Ame, mantener bajo control a los hombres de Orochimaru y cumplir con las misiones normales para tratar de guardar las apariencias, estaba manteniendo a los ninjas de Konoha con el personal mínimo como para poder tratar de analizar más profundamente las pistas, pero al menos estaban avanzando, lento, pero con dirección a algo concreto. El cruce de información entre las tres áreas era complicado, intercambiar lo que habían descubierto implicaba que los otros se dieran tiempo de revisar a fondo los otros datos aparte de hacer informes detallados, pero suficientemente entendibles para gente que no trabajara en el área donde se realizó el reporte.

Sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto no había noticias. Fukasaku llevaba entrenándolo por tres meses y posiblemente las cosas estaban yendo bien. Muchos de sus amigos esperaban impacientes que regresara para ver los nuevos resultados; cada vez que Naruto se dedicaba a entrenar los frutos eran bastante sorprendentes. Katt por su lado estaba un tanto desanimada, Kakashi le había mencionado que podía tomar tiempo y no se estaba equivocando, a fin de cuentas estaba ahí para entrenar y aprender un estilo diferente, no era simplemente una técnica nueva.

x x

Luego de regresar de una misión junto con Sachi, Panza y Kami, Katt acompaña al último a su casa. Él chunin había aceptado ayudarla para lograr hacer una técnica que la protegiera de los genjutsus y quería entregarle algunos apuntes que había estado trabajando. Hasta el momento no habían logrado hacer nada muy estable, el chakra de la pelirroja era un elemento difícil para trabajar.

La idea inicial con la que comenzaron fue el poder activar el chakra que la rodea para que se mantenga en constante movimiento, fungiendo como una barrera. La pelirroja trató por su cuenta en un inicio, ella podía mover su chakra para utilizarlo en sus técnicas de fuego, pero el movimiento que debía darle para que los genjutsus no la afectaran era un tanto más complicado.

La técnica normalmente utilizada para salir de una ilusión, se basa en cambiar el movimiento del chakra de manera brusca. Los genjutsus utilizan la misma energía de la persona para afectarlos y al haber algo que cambie su flujo normal estos pierden efecto. Llevaban un buen tiempo tratando de conseguir algo que funcionara. Kami estaba seguro de que se podía hacer, simplemente que el poco estudio del chakra invertido lo dejaba con muchos espacios en sus teorías.

-Entonces trataré con esto- dice Katt luego de leer un poco las anotaciones.

-Sé que es un poco extenso y no estás muy acostumbrada a los handseals, pero creo que esa formación mantendrá tu chakra en movimiento- explica Kami tranquilamente.

-¡Oh! Están trabajando- interrumpe la abuela de Kami. La mujer de cabello blanco sujetado en una larga trenza acababa de entrar a la sala donde estaban.

-Hola señora- saluda Katt al verla, recordando la primera vez que la vio pensando en lo que la mujer le había dicho.

_Luego de haber regresado de la misión de entregarle el pergamino a Killer Bee, Katt se olvidó de que debía de ir a conocer a la abuela de Kami. Pero luego de unos días, cuando la noticia de la muerte de Jiraiya se había enfriado un poco y sus avances para tratar de hacer algo que la protegieran de los genjutsus no iban por buen camino, la pelirroja recordó que Kami era bueno en genjutsus y por ende le vino a la mente que se había olvidado por completo de la abuela del muchacho._

_A Kami lo encontró en la biblioteca. El joven chunin ocupaba mucho de su tiempo libre ahí, leyendo e investigando. Usualmente había poca gente en la biblioteca, uno que otro ninja la usaba, pero no era de forma permanente como él parecía hacerlo._

_Katt lo buscó en la noche, así al menos no lo interrumpiría a la mitad. Kami la llevó a su casa, un tanto contento, para que conociera a su abuela. Con cuidado el chunin abre la puerta y se limpia los pies en un felpudo al ingresar. La kunoichi lo imita y cierra la puerta detrás de ella._

—_¡Amá! Ya llegué —__llamó Kami luego de acompañar a Katt a una pequeña salita cercana a la entrada._

_Todo parecía estar limpio, pero el lugar se veía un tanto recargado. Había muchos jarrones colocados por la casa al igual que mantas tejidas adornando los espaldares de los muebles._

—_Kami, llegaste temprano —__comentó una mujer mayor, posiblemente cerca de los setenta años, antes de posar la mirada sobre la pelirroja__—.__Tú debes de ser Katt._

—_Sí, un gusto señora —__saludó la pelirroja, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda por haberse demorado tanto tiempo en conocerla._

—_Voy a traer té —__ofreció Kami, yendo para la cocina de la sala y dejando a Katt junto con su abuela._

—_Y señora —__habló Katt, tratando de cortar el silencio en el que se habían sumido__—, ¿usted fue kunoichi?_

—_No hijita —__contestó sonriente__—. Aunque si he realizado algunas misiones secretas —__añadió con una sonrisa de complicidad._

_En ese momento Kami regresó con el té. Las tasas eran un tanto diferentes a lo que Katt había esperado en la casa de una mujer mayor. No eran las tradicionales pequeñas tazas que le ponían en frente las veces que iba a la casa de los Hyuuga y se quedaba a algo más que simplemente interrumpir a Neji. O las que había conservado, luego de una buena limpieza, de la casa de Kakashi._

—_¿Han estado haciendo misiones juntos últimamente no? —__preguntó la abuela de Kami._

—_Sí. En estos últimos meses hemos vuelto a estar trabajando como un equipo —__respondió la pelirroja._

—_¿Y cuando viene Panza? Hace tiempo que no lo veo._

—_En estos días seguramente viene a cenar —__contestó Kami, sonriéndole a su abuela__—. Le gusta como cocinas Amá._

—_¿Y conoce a Sachi? —__intervino curiosa la kunoichi. Los padres de Panza no la conocían y el muchacho no parecía haber tenido ningún entusiasmo porque ese encuentro sucediera._

—_La pequeña de expresión seria, claro. Aunque sólo la he visto una vez —__contestó la mujer_

—_¿Colecciona jarrones? —__cuestionó Katt luego de que su mirada se fijó en un par de los objetos que se encontraban detrás de ella._

—_Podría decirse, yo los hago —__contesto la abuela de Kami__—. Igual que las mantas. Es bueno mantenerse activa a pesar de la edad._

—_¿Usted hizo todo?__ —interrogó casi en un susurro sorprendida. La calidad de los objetos no le parecía el de un trabajo hecho en casa._

—_¿Y cómo está tu esposo? —__preguntó de improvisto sorprendiendo ligeramente a Katt._

—_Bien, aunque acabo de llegar de misión así que no lo he visto —__contestó un tanto preocupada de haber visto a la señora el día de su boda y no recordarla._

—_¿Y tu hijito?_

—_¿Hijito? Todavía no tengo hijos…_

—_No Amá, Katt no tiene hijos —__intervino Kami__—. Que extraño, mi abuela tiene muy buena memoria._

—_¿No? debo de estar confundiéndome entonces. Aunque tu esposo es el hombre apuesto de cabello plateado ¿no?_

—_Sí —__respondió la pelirroja cruzando miradas con Kami por un instante. Al menos la mujer no estaba hablando incoherencias__—. Aunque ¿Cómo era mi 'hijito'?_

—_Un lindo y adorable niño rubio._

—_¿Rubio? ¿Naruto?_

—_Recuerdo ese nombre, aunque no salgo mucho querida. Quizás me confundí._

_Por su mente pasaron las posibilidades de personas con las que se puede haber confundido y el resultado era cero. Una pelirroja con un esposo de cabello como el de Kakashi era una combinación extremadamente extraña y en Konoha única. Pero recordó que la mujer tenía bastantes años y que en la villa había habido otras personas que encajaban en sus perfiles._

—_Quizás se confundió con Hatake Sakumo —__comentó la pelirroja__—. Era bastante parecido a Kakashi._

—_Eres una Hatake entonces —__habló ligeramente sorprendida__—. No lo sabía. Recuerdo a Sakumo, pero nunca me acerqué a él, como nunca fui ninja las pocas misiones que hacía no me relacionaron con él._

—_Las misiones secretas de la abuela —__intervino Kami sonriendo un poco__—. No tengo idea que hacía —__añadió segundo después posando la mirada en Katt._

—_Dejarían de ser secretas si se supieran —__aclaró la mujer antes de ponerse de pie__—Bueno, yo los dejo, voy a ir a trabajar en mi jardín._

-Mejor voy regresando a mí casa- dice Katt luego de terminar de discutir un poco los datos en los apuntes de Kami y terminar su casi infaltable momento de meditación sobre el supuesto 'hijito' que la abuela de Kami le había dado. Hasta la fecha simplemente no había dado con la razón de la 'confusión' de la mujer, estaba activa y era cierto que tenía buena memoria, así que la confusión debía de deberse a algo. Lamentablemente siendo una persona mayor Katt no se sentía a gusto tratando de exprimirle la cabeza hasta que encontrar una respuesta.

Al llegar a la casa, la pelirroja nota que Kakashi estaba sentado en el corredor que daba al jardín interior de la casa. Parece pensativo y con la mirada perdida sobre la laguna. Al acercarse nota que tiene un pergamino en sus manos, se ve diferente a los normales, con un sello que desconoce que posiblemente servía para mantener cerrado el mensaje.

-Regresaste- comenta cuando siente los pasos de ella cerca de él.

-Sí, hace una hora, pero fue a recoger algo donde Kami- contesta extrañada al ver que ni la ha mirado -¿Qué te está mandando a hacer Tsunade?- pregunta con curiosidad sentándose junto a él.

-Quiere que vaya como escolta a una reunión que tendrá.

-¿Reunión?

-Fuera de la villa- especifica.

-Pensé que cuando uno era Kage estaba casi obligado a no salir- comenta un poco preocupada al pensar que estaría de 'escolta' de Tsunade fuera de la villa.

-Es una reunión importante, no había habido una así desde que finalizó la última guerra ninja.

-¿Y por qué te tiene tan… pensativo?- interroga al notar bien que su rostro denotaba más eso que preocupación.

-Es una reunión de Kages- contesta, causando algo de sorpresa en la pelirroja -El Raikage está exigiendo una reunión para tratar el tema de Akatsuki… al parecer capturaron al ocho colas.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama un poco desconcertada, había dejado el tema de Killer Bee detrás, pero esperaba que no lo capturaran.

-Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que le entregaste el mensaje, tarde o temprano irían por él, lo que no sabíamos es que era hermano del Raikage.

-¿Hermanos?- repite confundida recordando al anciano que vio en Kumo -Pero…

-Hubo un cambio de Raikage en el periodo que fuiste a entrenar- aclara al ver su expresión -El que tú conociste cedió el cargo y murió un par de meses después.

-¿Quiere ir a cazar a Akatsuki?- pregunta unos momentos después.

-No lo sé, no tengo mucha información. Acaban de asignarme esto y en la noche partimos.

-¿Tan rápido?- cuestiona desviando la mirada.

-Posiblemente Tsunade-sama se enteró hace unos días, pero por seguridad no asignó a quienes la escoltarían hasta el día de hoy.

-No vas a ir solo ¿no?

-No, posiblemente uno o dos escuadrones de ANBUs que estén desplegados en la zona, yo estaré con ella, al igual que Guy- explica posando la mirada en Katt -Claro que los otros Kages deben de estar haciendo lo mismo.

-Al menos va a ir Gaara…

-Sí, eso es una ventaja. Somos las dos únicas de las cinco grandes naciones que realmente tenemos una alianza sólida- afirma sonriendo un poco.

-¿Tienes idea cuanto vas a demorarte?

-No, en estos momentos Tsunade-sama debe de ser la única que sabe la ubicación. Pero dudo que pase de una semana, debe de ser en un lugar central y ya que no es para la firma de algún tratado lo más probable es que todo quede zanjado en un solo día.

Katt toma un poco de aire. La idea de que Kakashi vaya a un lugar donde se encuentren reunidos tantos ninjas fuertes no le agrada mucho, confía en él, pero sabe que la gente que esté reunida ahí debe de ser de su nivel.

-¿Entonces Shizune va a quedarse a cargo?- pregunta para desviar un poco el tema, duda que pueda sacarle mucha información sin contar que el mismo parece que no la tiene.

-Sí, por lo que sé ya se siente mejor. A parte Sakura va a apoyarla- responde ya más centrado en ella.

-No estaba enferma- comenta al escucharlo -El embarazo le cayó mal creo. Aunque no me extraña, con la tensión que usualmente soporta. Seguro que Tsunade debe de haberse molestado- añade riendo un poco al recordar que varios meses atrás la quinta andaba maldiciendo la 'epidemia' de embarazadas y ahora su asistente se había unido -Creo que no le gusta tener tantas kunoichis embarazadas.

-Con Shizune no es muy problemático. Sus tareas son dentro de la villa.

-Sabes, deberíamos tener un bebé- comenta sonriente abrazándolo -Kurenai va a dar a luz dentro de poco y se supone que nosotros nos comprometimos antes de que ella y Asuma lo hicieran.

-¿Si?- pregunta mirando el cielo -No lo recuerdo.

-Sí- afirma arqueando las cejas -Deberíamos de tener un bebé, así va a tener niños de su edad con quien jugar.

-Por cierto- interrumpe Kakashi extendiéndole un pergamino -Esto llegó para ti.

-¿Misión? ¡Pero acabo de llegar!- se queja momentos antes de leerlo y soltarse de él -Es misión, pero en la villa… quieren que vaya al hospital mañana a ayudar a examinar unas muestras de tejido.

-Debe de ser del cuerpo de Pein que están examinando desde hace unos meses. Shizune está a cargo, pero ahora que va a estar al frente de la villa unos días deben de estar necesitando un poco más de ayuda- presume Kakashi al escucharla.

-¿Y yo qué sé de cadáveres?- cuestiona un tanto irritada, sabía de más que Tsunade se estaba asegurando de tenerla ocupada por si se le ocurría la estupidez de seguir a Kakashi.

-Sé que están analizando tejidos y experimentando un poco con ellos. Creo que tú sabes hacer eso, o en cualquier caso debes de ser la mejor opción de los que queda en la villa que no esté ocupado en otra cosa- explica él luego de pensar un poco a que podía deberse que la llamaran para eso.

Las horas transcurren casi completamente tranquilas en la casa Hatake. Fuera de los gritos habituales de Katt peleando contra Orion cuando decide que ya debe de ser alimentado el ambiente tiende a ser callado. Unos minutos luego de que terminan de cenar Kakashi comienza a alistar sus cosas para partir. Katt nota sin mayor alegría que el jonin está cargando con más armas de lo que usualmente lleva a las misiones, claro que guardadas en pergaminos.

-¿Tienes idea cuanto va a tomar?- pregunta cuando ve que ya no parece estar tan concentrado con las cosas que está guardando, sabiendo que Kakashi ya le había dicho horas antes que no tenía idea.

-No, no me ha llegado nada nuevo desde que te avisé- contesta elevando la mirada a la pelirroja.

En ese momento unos leves golpes a la puerta producen que Kakashi tome sus cosas y baje a abrir con Katt siguiéndolo curiosa. La figura del jonin vestido siempre de verde aparece en el portal de la casa. Al igual que Kakashi, Guy se ve un tanto más serio que de costumbre y listo para ir a la misión.

-Es la primera vez que veo que te vienen a buscar para una misión- comenta ella sonriendo un poco.

-¡Katty!- saluda Guy dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro -Es para que mí eterno rival llegue a la hora que debe.

-No llego tarde a misiones importantes- comenta Kakashi tranquilamente, notando como la cabeza del zorro se asoma por la puerta de la casa para poder ver -Ya tenemos que irnos- añade.

Katt desvía un momento la mirada. Sabe de más que Kakashi se puede cuidar y usualmente no se preocupa cuando va a misiones, pero esa ocasión era diferente. Cualquier cosa que integre algo de política puede volverse en un segundo un campo de batalla mucho más peligroso que uno que lo es desde un principio.

-Voy adelantándome- interviene Guy luego de unos instantes al ver que ninguno de los Hatake se movía.

-Ahora que lo pienso… me sigue diciendo Katty- masculla la pelirroja luego de que Guy se retira.

-No vayas a tratar de seguirme, seguir a alguien más o dejar que Orion nos siga- dice Kakashi acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Ya lo sé… hasta yo tengo un límite de lo imprudente que puedo ser- asegura dejando escapar un suspiro.

Kakashi baja su máscara por un momento para darle un beso. No era usual, que se despidieran como una pareja común y el gesto la hizo sonreír. Pero luego pasaron a lo que si era usual en ellos. Kakashi se colocó la máscara nuevamente y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo desaparece en una nube de humo antes de que su esposa recordara que se estaba yendo a una misión peligrosa y le dijera algo.

x x

Con mucha pesadez y ni una pizca de ánimos, la pelirroja se levanta. No le gustaban los días en que se despertaba sola en la cama, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer ambos eran ninjas y el estar ausentes era lo normal. En esa ocasión en particular le incomodaba que Kakashi hubiera partido en la noche, prefería cuando se iba en las mañanas.

-Al menos en esta ocasión no es por culpa de Sasuke- murmura un tanto fastidiada. Muchas de las últimas misiones habían sido culpa no tan indirecta de ese muchacho -Ahora tengo que ir a mirarle los pellejos a un miembro de Akatsuki… aunque hace meses que está muerto, supongo que solo deben de ser las muestras.

El laboratorio del hospital de Konoha no tenía ni la mitad de gente que Katt esperaba. A pesar de estar analizando datos importantes hay una notoria falta de personal y ahora que la Hokage estaría fuera Shizune no podía mantenerse en su puesto.

-¡Katt!- llama Sakura al verla -Shizune me dijo que te había enviado un pergamino.

-Sí, me han condenado a trabajo de laboratorio.

-No te preocupes, no es tan difícil.

-Eso no me preocupa- interviene luego de observar bien la habitación llena de microscopios y aparatos de análisis -Sé usar casi todo lo de acá, pero de ahí a que vea lo que debo de ver… no soy doctor.

-Lo sé, pero no hay mucha gente disponible- asiente Sakura dejando sobre una mesa unas anotaciones -Muchos de los médicos fueron asignados a los escuadrones que patrullan la frontera con Ame y otros a los grupos que están encargándose de los hombres de Orochimaru.

-Sí, no me lo tienes que decir… ya vi demasiadas cosas extrañas del zoológico de Orochimaru en estos meses- interrumpe la pelirroja -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Estamos un tanto estancados con las pruebas. Los objetos que tenía en su cuerpo aún son un misterio y estamos buscando si sus tejidos reaccionan a algo en especial- explica la muchacha señalándole una mesa de trabajo llena de varios reactivos e incluso plantas -Estamos probando con todo lo que tenemos, es algo tedioso, pero en este momento necesitamos probar con lo que sea.

-Eso es un problema. No sé mucho sobre tejido humano- interviene Katt.

Sakura la observa pensativa por unos instantes -Lo sé, pero… estos días que Shizune-san no estará aquí necesitamos algo de ayuda…

-¿Estás a cargo?

-Sí- responde sonrojándose un poco.

-Puedo dedicarme a preparar las muestras, es sencillo y no se necesita interpretar resultados. Así puedes liberar a alguno de los médicos para que se dedique por completo al análisis.

-¿Segura?- pregunta un poco avergonzada -Los informes que Shizune-san tenía decían que habías estudiado bastante cosas similares y… no sé, ponerte a preparar muestras.

-Similares. Créeme, nunca me interesó demasiado el cuerpo humano, al menos no como para verlo por microscopio- resalta Katt sonriendo ligeramente -Podría ver la cura a una enfermedad mortal y posiblemente no lo notaría. Sé cuando una célula se ve extraña o no, pero si fuera algo tan sencillo ya lo habrían acabado hace meses. Incluso, si están bañando tejidos en sustancias extrañas van a provocar muchas reacciones que no tengo idea si sean normales o no.

-Bueno, entonces podemos trabajar juntas- asiente la kunoichi más joven -Quizás te puedo enseñar un poco. Sé que no te interesa la medicina, pero como están las cosas quizás sería bueno que aprendieras un poco.

-Mientras no sea ninjutsu médico no hay problema, ahí aunque trates no vas a conseguir que me salga- comenta antes de trenzarse el cabello para evitar que se meta en el camino de lo que hace "De vuelta a la universidad… ver muestras o prepararlas durante todo el día no es precisamente divertido" se dice a sí misma.

Luego de un par de horas de trabajo junto a Sakura, Katt nota que la muchacha la observaba bastante, no porque estuviera haciendo algo mal, mas bien parecía querer decirle algo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, bueno es un poco de curiosidad- acepta Sakura luego de dejar a un costado una muestra.

-¿Sobre? Usualmente la curiosa soy yo- responde Katt riendo un poco.

-Kurenai sensei en estos días va a dar a luz- comenta Sakura -Anko-san debería de hacerlo el próximo mes y bueno Shizune-san recién lleva un par de meses.

Katt se coloca seria de golpe y fija la mirada en la muchacha -Sabes de más que tu sensei es la criatura más demorona sobre la faz de la tierra- aclara poniendo una expresión tétrica en el rostro -Claro que no me molestaría si al menos en este caso no se demorara tanto.

-Bueno- ríe ligeramente la muchacha de cabello rosa -Sí, era eso lo que quería preguntar.

-Además, Tsunade me cortaría la cabeza si quedo embarazada… no es que me importe mucho, pero ahora que Shizune lo está mínimo debería de nacer el bebé de Kurenai primero- añade la pelirroja un tanto pensativa "Aunque me gustaría tener un bebé… debería tratar de hablarlo bien con él"

Un poco antes de las ocho de la noche las labores en el laboratorio cesan. Mientras Sakura se queda a ordenar las cosas, Katt va a entregar unos papeles al edificio de interrogaciones. La pelirroja no acepta muy contenta, probablemente Ibiki estaría rondando la zona y hasta el momento a pesar de ser vecinos había logrado evitarlo bastante bien por el casi medio año que llevaban viviendo frente a frente.

Al llegar a su destino la kunoichi deja los informes que debía y avanza a la salida lo más rápido que puede, en menos de un minuto estaría fuera del edificio y fuera de la posibilidad de cruzarse con Ibiki. Pero las cosas no son siempre tan sencillas, al llegar a la puerta se detiene en seco a centímetros del jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación de los ANBU.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunta secamente.

-Vine a dejar unos documentos y ya me estaba yendo- contesta mientras lo bordea lentamente.

-Ven- indica avanzando sin mirarla. Katt duda unos segundos, pero aunque se fuera corriendo no serviría de nada, Ibiki vive en frente de ella.

El ANBU la lleva a un depósito pequeño y luego señala una caja que se encuentra en una esquina.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Llévate tus cosas, ocupan sitio innecesariamente- responde sin quitarle la mirada de encima -Ayer las trajeron, fue lo que quedó intacto de tu departamento.

-¿Recién han acabado de ver eso?- se queja al escucharlo -Hace meses que lo reventaron.

-Disculpa si no le damos prioridad a tus asuntos- suelta el ANBU tratando de controlarse para no empujarla al cuarto, cerrar con llave e irse, antes de alejarse, adentrándose más en el edificio.

Katt abandona el lugar lentamente, revisando las cosas que había en la caja. Luego de tantos meses la mayoría ya no le eran útiles, las había repuesto, excepto por un pequeño objeto que llamó su atención y la hizo sonreír: Un pequeño reloj de arena.

-No pensé que siguiera entero. Las cosas de Suna parecen de mejor calidad que las de Konoha- comenta sonriente viendo el reloj que le dio Kankurou cuando la ayudó a 'malograr' misiones cerca de tres años atrás.

La sonrisa del rostro de Katt cambia a una de preocupación cuando está a unos pasos de su casa. Puede sentir una gélida mirada tratando de atravesarla. Al voltear para encarar al dueño ve a un hombre un poco mayor que ella con una mueca de molestia que le deformaba el rostro y un par de sobres en las manos.

-¿Si?- pregunta ella, por algún motivo esa persona se le hacía familiar "Yo lo he visto en algún lado…" piensa tratando de hacer memoria, hasta que lo consigue -¡Usted es el fotógrafo de la boda!- exclama señalándolo y molestándose un poco -Me había olvidado por completo, pero se supone que debía de traerme mis fotos a más tardar dos semanas después de la boda y mire, recién se aparece. Sabía que eso de pagar por adelantado es malo, la gente se demora mucho en cumplir…

La deformidad del rostro del hombre se acentúa más, a la vez que avanza hacía ella -¡Me diste mal la dirección!- grita fuertemente interrumpiéndola -¡Fui a un departamento derruido y cuando pregunté por ti, un grupo de ANBUs me llevó para interrogarme!

-Yo…- contesta extrañada antes de reír nerviosamente -¿Te di la dirección antigua?

-¡Sí!- grita nuevamente extendiéndole un par de sobres -Tienes suerte que soy un profesional y no las quemé- añade con la respiración entre cortada -Ni siquiera había forma de que me dieran esta dirección luego de que me tomaron como sospechoso por andar rondando los restos de ese edificio.

-¿Y como la conseguiste?- pregunta un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Es mi trabajo entregar estas cosas!- responde mucho más molesto. El pobre hombre parecía que se trataba de contener para no matarla.

Luego de que ella las recibe el fotógrafo se aleja a grandes zancadas de ahí, mascullando como detestaba a la pelirroja. Katt ingresa a su casa inmediatamente, no quiere tener que esquivar golpes de un fotógrafo amargado que meditó mejor sus sentimientos y decidió que deseaba desquitarse con ella en ese momento.

-Las fotos- comenta sonriendo -No ha sido un día tan malo… aunque mejor voy a cerrar ventanas y puertas- agrega, la precaución nunca está de más cuando alguien tiene motivos para querer matarte -Voy a necesitar un bonito cuadro- murmura sentándose en la cama para ver las fotografías -Que bueno que no me puse esa peluca.

x x

Dos días de viaje hacía el norte es lo que le tomó al grupo que escoltaba a la quinta para llegar a la zona en la que debía darse el encuentro. A diferencia de cómo sería si se tratase de un acuerdo formal, esta reunión se llevaría a cabo a cielo abierto y se discutiría de prisa los motivos por los que el Raikage había insistido tanto para una reunión de ese tipo.

Tsunade se detuvo cuando estaban a media hora del lugar. A su lado se encontraban Kakashi y Guy así como en frente de ella los dos ANBUs, un hombre y una mujer, que estaban dirigiendo al par de escuadrones que debían de mantenerse vigilantes de la zona en caso un combate comenzara.

-Traten de unirse con los ninjas de Suna si es posible- ordena la Hokage, dirigiendo su mirada a la pareja de ANBUs que tiene en frente.

-Quizás sería adecuado esperar al Kazekage- interviene la mujer mientras su largo cabello de tonalidad morada se mece con el viento.

-No- responde la quinta -Estoy casi segura que el Raikage no se tomará bien las cosas si nos ve llegar juntos. Lleven sus escuadrones para que se posicionen- ordena.

Antes esto la mujer desaparece entre las plantas que rodean el lugar mientras el hombre se queda unos instantes más antes de acercarse a un árbol y fusionarse con él desapareciendo de la visa de los tres shinobi de la hoja que quedaban presentes.

-Esto va a ser una pésima noche- comenta la mujer observando el oscuro cielo antes de comenzar a avanzar a paso más lento con los dos jonins.

Kakashi y Guy se encuentran bastante alertas, saben que tienen dos escuadrones ANBU con ellos, pero si algo llegara a ocurrir estarían en frente de tres Kages no aliados y sus escoltas respectivas. Tsunade por su lado también está preocupada, ella ya había visto antes al Raikage y sabía de más que el hombre tenía paciencia corta y el que su hermano haya muerto a manos de Akatsuki debía de tenerlo bastante molesto. El lugar de reunión es un pequeño claro dentro del bosque en el que se movían, era un sitio sin nada llamativo o peculiar y alejado de cualquier villa que pudiera ocasionar alguna distracción.

Al llegar al claro el grupo de Konoha avanza a paso lento, frente de ellos aparecen las figuras de los otros cuatro Kages y sus acompañantes. Cada uno viniendo de una dirección diferente y dejando a sus escoltas unos pasos detrás antes colocarse casi en un círculo perfecto, sin cruzar realmente miradas entre ellos.

Gaara vino acompañado por sus dos hermanos, ambos son jonins bastante fuertes y aunque aún son jóvenes su lealtad para con su hermano es incuestionable, algo que en una situación tan tensa no tiene precio. El Tsuchikage vino acompañado por dos hombres de gran tamaño y mirada agresiva, al parecer a ellos la situación se les hacía demasiado peligrosa para su gusto, con tantos ninjas rondando el bosque. El Mizukage se veía tranquilo, con su rostro cubierto detrás de una máscara azul, acompañado por dos hombres atléticos que llevaban, cada uno, una espada guardada sobre sus espaldas.

El Raikage, un hombre bastante grande y musculoso, estaba acompañado por tres personas. Dos mujeres y un muchacho, los tres bastante serios y con la mirada clavada en la quinta Hokage.

-No tengo las ganas o el tiempo para seguir el protocolo- habla de frente el líder de Kumo sin ocultar su impaciencia -Quiero que se entregue toda la información posible sobre Uchiha Sasuke.

La declaración parece tomar por sorpresa tanto a Kages como acompañantes. Kakashi y Guy se colocan mucho más serios y en guardia, se suponía que la convocación era para tratar el tema de Akatsuki.

-Ese mocoso del cual Konoha no tiene control fue quien atacó a mi hermano- suelta el hombre de forma amenazadora al notar las miradas del resto y las reacciones que había provocado en los asistentes.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Tsunade sorprendida por lo que decía.

-El muchacho está en las filas de Akatsuki, capturó a mí hermano y mató a uno de mis ninjas que mandé a que lo siguiera- explica el hombre acercándose un poco a la rubia -Esa organización es un peligro y debe de ser eliminada, si el Uchiha forma parte de ella quiero su cabeza en mi oficina.

-No hay necesidad de ponernos así- interrumpe el Mizukage -¿Estás seguro de que se trata de un Uchiha? Podría tratarse de su hermano, escuché que él si forma parte de la organización.

-Encajaba con la descripción del menor y llevaba el emblema de los Uchiha- responde el Raikage dirigiendo la mirada a quien habló -Sé que Konoha ha matado algunos miembros, pero ellos no sólo se mueven en el país del fuego y si hay información referente a ese muchacho exijo que sea compartida, ya han atacado en nuestros países y a nuestros ninjas, ¡Kumo ha perdido a sus dos jinchurikis!

-Konoha se hará cargo de él- asegura Tsunade tratando de controlarse, no le gusta el tomo autoritario con que la está tratando el hombre, ni el que el Tsuchikage parezca estar tranquilo disfrutando lo que estaba escuchando o el Mizukage que no aparenta alterarse demasiado con el tema.

-¿En serio? ¿Así como se encargaron de Orochimaru o de Uchiha Itachi?- espeta el Raikage al escucharla -No saben mantener a sus ninjas a la raya, Uchiha Sasuke debe de entrar en el mismo grupo que los otros dos y ser cazado hasta que se le de muerte, no tengo idea porque hasta el momento el muchacho no ha sido declarado formalmente como un criminal.

-No sirve de nada ponernos a cazar a un miembro específico- interviene Gaara, sabe que debe de actuar con cuidado, Uchiha Sasuke acababa de meterse en una situación muy peligrosa la cual podrí acarrear una búsqueda ordenada por las cinco naciones.

-¿Planeas defenderlo?- interroga el Tsuchikage un tanto fastidiado -Pensé que habías pasado a mejor vida por culpa de ellos, tu alianza con Konoha no debería de hacer que opines así, esto va más allá de acuerdos menores.

-La situación de Uchiha Sasuke es asunto que sólo le compete a Konoha- responde el joven Kage tranquilamente.

-Dejo de ser situación de ellos cuando atacó en mi territorio y se unió a un problema que nos concierne a todos- agrega irritado el Raikage.

Kankurou y Temari cruzan miradas, la situación no parecía que fuera a desembocar en un combate, pero las reacciones del Raikage se les hacía un tanto difíciles de observar. Ellos habían perdido a su hermano en una situación casi igual y de no ser por Chiyo Gaara no estaría vivo junto a ellos.

Guy parece bastante atento a Kakashi, sabía que Sasuke fue en un momento un alumno con él que se había identificado y el que se haya unido a Akatsuki no era algo que un maestro hubiera deseado escuchar. Tsunade por su parte estaba tratando de pensar de prisa como conseguir librarse momentáneamente del problema, no podía dar carta verde a una cacería en contra de Sasuke, menos ahora que Naruto se encontraba entrenando y sin ninguna manera de poder tratar de llegar a él antes.

Los roces entre el Raikage y la Hokage continúan. Él exige que Konoha de toda la información referente al muchacho para poder estar más preparados y ella insiste en que es un asunto de la villa y que lo priorizaran. Gaara se inclina al lado de Tsunade, mientras el Tsuchikage lo hace con Kumo; el Mizukage se encuentra más neutral, él mismo tiene sus propios problemas teniendo a un ninja de Kiri dentro de esa organización por lo que no desea exigir algo hasta meditarlo más.

Luego de cerca de tres horas de discusiones, que por momentos suben de todo por las personalidades del Raikage y la Hokage, los cinco Kages coinciden en algo. No van a conseguir nada si siguen hablando ahí. Tsunade masculla sobre la pérdida de tiempo de la reunión, pero bien sabe que al menos ha podido ver en directo las reacciones e intenciones de los otros líderes y ellos posiblemente hayan hecho lo mismo.

Los ninjas de Suna son los primeros en retirarse, a pesar de que por unos instantes los hermanos de la arena parecían querer cruzar palabras, deciden que era más adecuado retirarse antes de que eso pueda ser malinterpretado. Iwa se retira también y luego Konoha.

-No tengo idea como voy a manejar esto- murmura la quinta mirando al cielo luego de haberse alejado una buena distancia -Quizás debí de mencionar la muerte de Itachi, eso con suerte bajaba el problema.

-El concejo y Danzou probablemente traten de tomar esto como una oportunidad para ordenar que se mate a Sasuke en cuento se le vea- dice Kakashi al escucharla.

-Lo sé, y no tengo idea como voy a impedir una orden como esa… Si lo hago va a costar la estabilidad en las relaciones con Kumo y quien sabe si con Kiri e Iwa- añade Tsunade.

-¿Le avisará a Naruto?- pregunta Guy, simplemente recibiendo una pequeña negativa con la cabeza como respuesta.

-No sé que voy a decirle a Naruto, si realmente está con Akatsuki no puedo seguir permitiendo que vaya a buscarlo…

En el lugar de la reunión aún permanece el Raikage junto con sus hombres y el Mizukage. El líder de Kumo parece estar bastante atento a su contraparte de Kiri, de por si el no verle el rostro es algo que no le agrada, pero muchos shinobi tienen esa costumbre así que no es algo tan inusual.

-Konoha ya se alejó- comenta el Mizukage -Hay algo que deseaba decirte, me hubiera gustado que el Tsuchikage se quedara también, peor no deseaba elevar sospechas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo información bastante confiable de que la base de Akatsuki se encuentra en Ame- dice el hombre.

-¿En Ame? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?- pregunta un tanto exasperado.

-Es una nación aliada de Konoha y de Suna. Y no creo que deba de recordarte que el único Jinchuriki que al parecer queda con vida es el que tiene Konoha en su poder.

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?- cuestiona el otro hombre mucho más serio -¿Nos planean atacar?

-Quien posea a los bijuu poseerá la supremacía entre las aldeas… claro que no puedo asegurarte nada, lo mejor es que trates de investigar por tu cuenta y olvídate del tema del Uchiha, no van a darte la información- aclara el Mizukage negando ligeramente con la cabeza -Jamás soltarían nada sobre uno de sus clanes, posiblemente desean capturarlo vivo para ver si pueden extraer algo de utilidad del sharingan, no hay otra razón para que tanto él como su hermano sigan rondando sin control.

Después de un par de palabras más ambos Kages se retiran. El Mizukage envía a sus hombres solos a que regresen mientras él simplemente desaparece en el aire y reaparece en Ame, en frente de Pein.

-Madara…

-El Raikage estaba furioso, parece que no sabe que Sasuke no capturó al ocho colas- comenta quitándose la máscara azul.

-Entonces no ha regresado a su villa.

-Parece que no, hay que ver como nos encargamos de eso, aunque no me preocuparía mucho por Konoha, van a estar ocupados pensando como arreglar este problema que ha generado el joven Sasuke- explica bastante divertido Madara.

x x

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la reunión de Kages. Las cosas en Konoha aparentaban tranquilidad a pesar de la información que el Raikage dio a la villa. La quinta no deseaba que Sakura se enterara por el momento y mucho menos que algo de lo referente a Sasuke llegara a oídos de Naruto, la situación era difícil y el Uchiha realmente la había arrinconado, no tenía excusas fuertes para tratar de mantenerlo a salvo.

Kakashi no le comentó mucho de lo ocurrido a Katt, simplemente que se discutió acerca de los ataques de Akatsuki a los jinchurikis, en especial el ocho colas y que el Raikage estaba exigiendo una respuesta de cómo encarar el problema de una buena vez. La pelirroja sabía que tanta gente con poder junta no se reúne simplemente para buscar soluciones desde cero, pero Hatake simplemente mantenía su historia.

Pero la 'ola' de embarazos distrajo un poco la atención de los temas estresantes. El 24 de febrero nació la hija de Asuma y Kurenai, Tsubaki. Katt se había enterado el mismo día del nacimiento por Sakura, aún la llamaba de vez en cuando para que la ayudara a seguir viendo algunos datos del cuerpo de Pein y una enfermera las interrumpió diciendo que Ino la estaba llamando para ver si podía ayudar a atender a Kurenai durante el parto.

-No tengo idea como es que se te pasa por la cabeza ir a visitar a Kurenai y ni siquiera llevarle algo- comenta la pelirroja entrando al hospital junto con Kakashi y un regalo en los brazos -Por un momento creí que se te ocurriría comprar algo y no simplemente aparecerte sin nada- añade, pensando que su esposo debe de estar en la lista de gente que cuando visita la casa de otros jamás lleva nada, ni aunque se trate de un cumpleaños.

-Pero tú compraste algo- señala tranquilamente.

-No me uses para ahorrarte trabajo de quedar bien- se queja al escucharlo -Si hubiera sabido que no tenías en mente esto lo habría tenido comprado desde antes… No puedo creer que no lo tuvieras en la cabeza, si hasta nos dijo que iba a ponerle Tsubaki en tu cumpleaños.

Para Katt la falta de interés por el regalo de la pequeña Tsubaki ponían en duda que tan fuerte era la amistad de Kakashi con Asuma. Aunque claro, nunca podía estar segura si realmente no recordaba las cosas o simplemente disfrutaba molestándola, él sabía que ella iba a comprar algo si él no lo hacía.

Al llegar a la habitación en la que se encuentra Kurenai se puede escuchar algo de bulla desde el interior. A diferencia de lo que esperaba en el cuarto de un recién nacido, escucha que hay una buena cantidad de personas, al parecer tanto el equipo de Asuma como el de Kurenai decidieron ir a verla en grupo y ahora se encontraban adentro. La pelirroja duda por unos instantes si debería de tocar o esperar a que se vayan algunos, pero Kakashi se adelanta y toca levemente la puerta.

-Kakashi sensei, Katt- saluda Ino al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Al pasar ve que Hinata se encuentra al lado de su maestra, Shino está sentado en el marco de la ventana al costado de Kiba que increíblemente no tiene a Akamaru con él y Chouji está sentado en un pequeño sillón dentro de la habitación donde posiblemente estaba junto con Ino. El cuarto está decorado con varias flores y aunque es seguro que no fueron enviadas por la misma persona, parece que la mayoría fueron arregladas en la florería Yamanaka.

La pequeña Tsubaki está en brazos de su madre, durmiendo tranquilamente. Por lo que se puede ver parece que tiene el cabello de una tonalidad de negro azulada como la de su padre y por lo que dice Hinata tiene los ojos de Kurenai. Katt se acerca a verla, si bien no es amiga de la nueva mamá, sus roces terminaron incluso desde antes que se fuera entrenar y Kurenai, aunque cansada, se le ve extremadamente feliz como para que fuera a chocar con ella. Kakashi observa sin decir nada a la pequeña bebé, su mirada parece la misma distraída de siempre, aunque es extraño que le preste atención a algo por tanto rato.

-Más visitas- se escucha la voz de Shikamaru entrando por la puerta con unos papeles unos minutos después de que la pareja llegara -Ya acabé de llenar esto, desde mañana puedes ir a tu casa, me dijeron que debías quedarte una noche más por precaución.

-No tenías que llenar eso, pensaba hacerlo más tarde- contesta Kurenai al ver al alumno de su esposo.

-Tenía tiempo- contesta acercándose a ver a la pequeña.

-¿Y has visto a Anko?- pregunta la kunoichi de ojos rojos dirigiéndose a Katt.

-No- responde ligeramente sorprendida de que le estuviera hablando, aunque claro, era la única mujer cercana a su edad en esa habitación -Sé que el próximo mes de a luz, pero tengo miedo que se me escape preguntarle por el padre de su bebé.

-¡No vayas a hacer eso!- interrumpe Kiba de golpe -Yo vi a alguien preguntárselo hace un mes y no quedó muy bien parado.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco tengo idea quien sea- comenta Kurenai un tanto pensativa.

-Aunque en estos momentos debe de estar algo lenta, así que creo que puedo arriesgarme a visitarla- agrega la pelirroja luego de unos momentos.

-¿Kakashi?- llama Kurenai provocando que la atención del jonin cambie -¿No planean tener un bebé?

-No lo sé, creo que Tsunade-sama mataría a Katt- responde Kakashi sonriente mientras la aludida posa la mirada sobre él.

"Me había olvidado de hablar sobre eso…" piensa la pelirroja "Pero bueno, tampoco hemos hablado de no tener hijos o tomado medidas para eso…"

-Las mujeres embarazadas son problemáticas- asegura Shikamaru hasta que es interrumpido por un ligero grito proveniente de su madre que acababa de llegar.

x x

Las misiones referentes a los hombres de Orochimaru bajan casi al mínimo, la mayoría de problemas ya han sido resueltos y los pocos que quedan están ya alejados del país del fuego como para que sean asunto de Konoha. Eso es bueno ya que le permite a Katt quedarse en casa junto con Kakashi y disfrutar de unas dos semanas relativamente tranquilas donde ninguno de los dos ha tenido trabajo fuera de la villa.

-No me has dado mi comida- dice Orion irrumpiendo en la sala, ahí estaba Katt recostada boca arriba sobre el suelo mirando el jardín.

-No me siento bien… creo que comí algo que no debía- comenta mirando a los ojos de su zorro -No habrás estado lamiendo la carne y dejaste que me la comiera ¿no?

-No, si la lamo me la como.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta girando un poco más la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Kakashi que estaba leyendo tranquilamente su libro.

-No, no me duele el estómago.

-A mí tampoco, pero tengo nauseas y de paso me está doliendo la cabeza… supongo que ya era hora de que me enfermara de algo- agrega la kunoichi sin mayores ánimos.

-Es extraño, no recuerdo haberte visto enferma en todo el tiempo que estás en Konoha- observa Kakashi acercándose a verla.

-Soy saludable, de chica me vacunaron contra todo lo vacunable y me dieron de comer bien- contesta, girando para abrazarlo.

-Deberías de ir al hospital a que te revisen.

-No es para tanto.

-Lo sé, pero si eres saludable y no ha habido nada que te provoque que estés mal es mejor, quizás es algún jutsu o veneno que recién está actuando- explica calmadamente el jonin, al parecer simplemente desea asegurarse y no cree que sea nada grave.

-Llevo como un mes sin salir de la villa… no creo que haya algo de efecto tan retardado.

-Igual, además es parte del procedimiento. Los ninjas tendemos a no enfermarnos así que es preferible revisarnos de prisa cuando lo hacemos, a menos que quieras dedicarte a contagiar lo que tengas.

-El dolor de cabeza y las nauseas no son contagiosos- se queja al escucharlo.

-Ve al médico así te da algo para curarte y no te demoras en darme carne- interviene el zorro, palmeándole la cabeza con una de sus colas.

Luego de unos minutos más bajo la insistencia del jonin y los comentarios de Orion, Katt acepta ir a que la revisen. No pierde nada si deja de lado el fastidio de tener que salir a la calle sintiéndose mal.

Al llegar al hospital Kakashi se encarga de pedir un médico mientras Katt se apoya sobre uno de sus hombros sin ningún ánimo de hablar. De la nada una enfermera se acerca corriendo velozmente.

-¡No se pueden meter mascotas!- señala con la vista puesta en Orion.

La invocación la observa por unos instantes y sale por la puerta sin decir palabra. A Katt le llama la atención, por un momento pensó que su zorro iba a comerse a la enfermera.

-Vamos, te van a atender ahora- dice le jonin tomándola de los hombros para que comience a caminar.

Katt y Kakashi esperan unos momentos dentro de un consultorio. El médico no tardaría en llegar según la enfermera que los condujo.

-No me gustan las enfermeras- dice Orion asomando su cabeza por el marco de la ventana.

-Se supone que no puedes estar acá…- comenta la pelirroja.

-Estoy afuera- responde sonriente.

Momentos después llega un joven médico a revisarla. Le hace un par de preguntas sobre que cosas ha comido, si ha estado cerca de alguien enfermo o en contacto con algo que usualmente no está. Luego de un examen usando un jutsu médico el hombre decide tomar una muestra de sangre.

-Los resultados estarán mañana, pero honestamente no tengo idea por qué puedes estar sintiéndote mal- explica guardando el tubo con la sangre -Preferiría si te quedas está noche aquí, aunque no se note estamos con el nivel de alerta de la villa más arriba de lo usual y si bien es por probabilidad de ataques lo último que queremos es algo extraño que salga desde dentro- aclara -Me alegro que usted sea tan precavido- agrega dirigiéndose a Kakashi y señalándole la máscara.

Katt acepta quedarse, aunque no muy contenta, en especial por la indirecta de que podía estar llevando alguna peste encima. Kakashi planea pasar la noche con ella y Orion se va a dormir a la casa luego de permanecer dentro del cuarto que le asignaron por el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando ver a la quinta Hokage que avanza hasta llegar con Katt. La pelirroja observa ala mujer un tanto confundida por verla ahí mientras Kakashi abre su ojo aún medio dormido.

-A ver, escuche que estabas en estado terminal- dice la rubia mirándola de cerca.

-¿Qué? yo no… el zorro…- murmura Katt al pensar quien podía haber dicho algo así -Ibiki debe de estar feliz si el rumor le llegó.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes?- pregunta la quinta, mientras Kakashi se aleja un poco para darle espacio a la Hokage, ya que estaba ahí no le costaba nada revisarla -Dime que has estado sintiendo.

-Un poco de nauseas y mareos.

-¿Haz comido algo que te pueda ocasionar eso?

-No…

-¿Has estado rondando en algún lugar que no deberías y respiraste algo de ahí?

-No, ya no hago eso…- responde un tanto ofendida.

-¿Hace cuanto te sientes así?- continúa preguntando a la vez que la revisa.

-Un par de días, pero ayer ya me comenzó a molestar más… mucho tiempo mareada supongo- contesta, pero luego se tensa un poco al ver como la expresión de Tsunade parece mutar a una mueca de enfado -¿Tengo algo malo? ¿Contagioso?

-¡Si tienes una enfermedad contagiosa! La que ha estado afectando a mis kunoichis- suelta la Hokage -Estás embarazada posiblemente. Voy a buscar esa muestra de sangre- añade, deteniéndose en frente de Kakashi que se había alejado un poco para que pudiera examinar a Katt -Y tú no hagas nada más Hatake, ya hiciste suficiente- amenaza antes de salir y al parecer llamar a un médico que estaba en el corredor -¿Tu eres el que está atendiéndola? Revisa en los resultados los niveles de hCG.

-¡Son altos!- exclama la voz del médico, al parecer sorprendido por lo rápido que la quinta acertó.

Kakashi se queda en su lugar observando la puerta, sin moverse o decir nada. Katt por su lado está casi igual que él, ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en que debía de hablar con Kakashi sobre tener un hijo, pero no esperaba que el hijo se adelantara a la conversación.

-Bueno- dice la quinta ingresando nuevamente a la habitación revisando unos papeles que lleva en sus manos -Estás embarazada- declara antes de soltar un ligero suspiro -Felicidades… a los dos- agrega volteando por unos instantes a donde estaba Kakashi -Es mejor que vayas a que te revisen para asegurarte que todo está bien y te digan cuanto tiempo tienes, yo voy a arreglar esto para que te dejen salir.

Cuando se quedan solos Katt posa la mirada en Kakashi, ella estaba un tanto confundida sobre como sentirse, la noticia y la forma en que le llegó fueron algo inesperadas. Ser madre era algo que sabía no era sencillo, en especial con lo tensa que estaba la situación en la villa. Pero por otro lado realmente estaba contenta, cuando fue a ver a Tsubaki sintió algo de envidia de Kurenai, a pesar de todos los problemas que representaba tener un hijo realmente quería tener un pequeño Hatake.

-¿Kakashi?- llama luego de ver que el jonin se mantiene quieto en donde Tsunade lo dejó "Asumo que lo debe de estar procesando aún…" piensa, a fin de cuentas sabe que Kakashi al no ser muy expresivo debe de tener un poco de problemas en saber como reaccionar, incluso no sabe si alguna vez pensó de forma seria la posibilidad de tener un hijo.

Al escucharla se acerca y sienta a su costado, la pelirroja ya se había sentado sobre la cama luego de que Tsunade saliera. El jonin se ve bastante sonriente, aunque parece que no planea decir nada o simplemente no tiene idea que puede decir. Al ver que no está sumergido en sus pensamientos o ausente, Katt lo toma como buena señal y lo abraza. Kakashi a su vez la abraza también, y la acerca un poco más hacia él.

-Tal vez debí de darme cuenta, asumo que era un tanto obvio… debe de tener menos de un mes, ya en unos días lo hubiera notado- comenta ella riendo un poco -Y yo que pensaba hablar contigo para que tuviéramos un bebé- añade viendo como no deja de mirarla.

-¿Quieres ir a que te revisen ahora?

-No lo sé… ya tuve que pasar la noche aquí y no tengo ganas de seguir en el hospital.

-Ya estamos aquí, así no tenemos que regresar en estos días.

-Sí, supongo que mejor ahora.

-Disculpen- interrumpe una enfermera que viene con unas bandejas -Tsunade-sama ya arregló todo, ya puedes irte- explica dirigiéndose a Katt -Pero les traje el desayuno, no es bueno salir sin desayunar antes.

Cuando la enfermera se retira la ventana del cuarto es abierta por una cola roja. Orion salta dentro de la habitación y avanza hasta ponerse en frente de la pareja.

-¿Y qué tenías?- pregunta interesado, es obvio que Kakashi no estaba en su estado usual, pero dista de verse triste.

-Estoy embarazada- anuncia sonriente.

-Oh… ¿Yo tengo que hacer algo?- pregunta al escucharla.

-No, no creo.

-Que bueno- responde antes de comenzar a comerse el desayuno.

-¡Oye! No babees el plato, van a pensar que soy yo- se queja la pelirroja al ver la lengua de su zorro desaparecer la comida.

-El del cuarto de al lado está dormido todavía- murmura Orion alegremente, probablemente cuando acabe con el desayuno de Kakashi planea ir a comérselo.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años es quien atiende a Katt y probablemente la observe durante todo su embarazo. Según la doctora Katt tiene un poco menos de cuatro semanas, lo que quiere decir que el feto recién va a cumplir dos, el embarazo no se cuenta desde el momento de la concepción sino desde el último día de la menstruación. Le da una serie de recomendaciones sobre cuidados y alimentación y una cita para que vuelva en unos días para monitorearla.

-Esto no me gusta- se queja cuando ya está fuera del hospital -Hasta ahora no hemos usado la tina de la casa y ahora me dice que no debería meterme a nada que pueda cambiar la temperatura de mi cuerpo...

-Entonces tampoco deberías de hacer jutsus- recalca el jonin que continúa muy sonriente a su costado.

-Al menos me dijo que podía seguir haciendo ejercicio… mientras no exagerara.

Al llegar a la casa Katt se deja caer en la cama, cuando recién le dieron la noticia los mareos pasaron a un segundo plano, pero ahora que estaba más tranquila habían regresado. Claro que se alegraba de no tener cosas como dolores de espalda o cansancio, con Orion como su invocación y Kakashi como esposo acabaría muerta si los tuviera.

Kakashi se encuentra mucho más atento a ella, no ha sacado el libro desde el día anterior y está a su costado a menos que alguien le diga que se mueva para examinarla. La atención la hace feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupa que quizás se lo esté tomando demasiado en serio lo de cuidarla, ya habían logrado bajar un poco el espíritu sobre protector que tenía con ella y no quería que regresara "Ya en unos días que se acostumbre a la idea se le pasará, aunque espero que no completamente, un poco de atención no me molesta"

La primera semana desde que se enteró de su embarazo trascurre con cierta paz. Kakashi si bien está más atento con ella es simplemente en observarla y alcanzarle alguna cosa que pueda querer, no anda preguntándole cada cinco minutos si está bien o acompañándola hasta el baño. Pero a pesar de eso si nota ciertos cambios que posiblemente sean inconcientes como colocar sus manos alrededor de su vientre cuando duermen a pesar de que aún no hay nada que realmente abrazar.

Unos pequeños dolores punzantes la han estado molestando también. Por unos momentos pensó que el fastidio por los órganos acomodándose dentro de ella iba a pasar inadvertido, pero resultó ser falso al parecer. Ya le habían dicho que podía tener esos malestares al estar en su quinta semana.

Pero esa noche las cosas no mejoraron, casi sin aviso el dolor se intensifica bastante, provocando que se despierte y pase a una posición fetal. Kakashi se levanta casi de inmediato, no muy seguro de que hacer. Al estar tan encogida no podía saber que era lo que tenía y por el mismo dolor Katt no estaba con disposición para hablar.

Un par de segundos después y a notar que no le respondía, pero que si estaba conciente decide cargarla e ir al hospital. Baja por las escaleras para avisarle a Orion antes de salir. Al ver a su dueña en los brazos de Kakashi el zorro se pone de pie y los sigue, cerrando la puerta de la casa con una de sus colas al salir después de ellos.

La sensación era muy diferente a los dolores que había tenido antes. En varios combates la habían golpeado mucho o cortado, pero ahora sentía un dolor proveniente desde dentro de ella. Estaba preocupada por si se debía a alguna complicación con el bebé, pero el dolor tan intenso impedía que incluso ese pensamiento permaneciera mucho tiempo en su cabeza.

Al llegar al hospital unos médicos tratan de atenderla sin mayores resultados. Katt simplemente está demasiado adolorida como para extenderse y que la revisen y a primera vista ningún médico parece encontrar una fuente lógica a un dolor que se ve tan potente. Luego de unos minutos de revisiones rápidas deciden llamar a la quinta, la mujer a pesar de no estar muy contenta con los embarazos había dado órdenes de que cualquier problema que saliera con alguna de las kunoichis se le informara de inmediato.

Mientras esperan a la Hokage los médicos arreglan la sala y traen algunos instrumentos. Kakashi se queda al costado de Katt, y aunque no dice ninguna palabra, su impasibilidad no disimula su expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunta Tsunade entrando a la sala -Diablos- murmura al verla mejor -Katt, necesito que te estires- pide sin ningún resultado.

-Ya lo tratamos, pero creo que le duele mucho- explica una enfermera.

-Necesito revisarte- insiste la quinta colocando una mano en el pecho de la pelirroja y con la otra aplicando algo de fuerza sobre las piernas para estirarlas, lo cual no le representa ningún problema por su el nivel de su fuerza -Listo, sujétenla un momento. Y Kakashi, ve a la sala de espera, no puedes hacer nada aquí- añade fijando la vista en el hombre por unos instantes -Si algo ocurre yo te aviso- agrega al ver que no se estaba moviendo. Kakashi acaricia ligeramente el rostro de ella antes de salir lentamente.

Tsunade comienza a revisarla de prisa, comenzando por el área de su vientre. Pide un par de exámenes de sangre que sean analizados de inmediato y hace una revisión física y luego usando su chakra, pero sin encontrar nada.

Sakura llega unos momentos después y toma el lugar de Tsunade mientras esta revisa los resultados de un par de pruebas rápidas que mandó a hacer. La alumna de Kakashi se ve nerviosa, si bien parece estar dando indicaciones muy similares a las de su maestra todavía no tiene la experiencia para centrarse completamente en encontrar la causa de lo que afecta a su paciente.

Cuando Katt vuelve a ponerse en posición fetal Sakura se altera un poco, era obvio que le estaba doliendo y mucho sin contar que ella debía de haberse cruzado con Kakashi antes de entrar. La joven médico ninja imita a su maestra y vuelve a estirar a Katt.

-Deberíamos darle algo para el dolor- sugiere una enfermera.

-Hay que evitarlo, está embarazada…- responde la muchacha de cabellos rosas hasta que sus ojos se iluminan -No creo que sirva por mucho rato, pero- dice realizando una secuencia de handseals -Es de nivel alto, el dolor la va a sacar, pero no inmediatamente- añade posando sus manos sobre la frente de Katt y dejándola dormida con un genjutsu.

Cuando la pelirroja abre los ojos, masculla alguna maldición en contra de Sakura, pero nota que el dolor ya ha bajado bastante y está en otra sala. Una enfermera le avisa a la Hokage que Katt acababa de despertar.

-¿Estás mejor?- pregunta con una aire de preocupación -Te dimos un sedante, pero no podemos mantenerte así, no parece que tuvieras nada malo.

-Ho-Hokage-sama- interrumpe Hinata que acababa de llegar para hacer un cambio con uno de los médicos asistentes -Su chakra…

-¿El chakra?- susurra la quinta, eso era lo único diferente que Katt tenía y no lo había revisado -¿Qué tiene?- pregunta elevando la voz.

-Está en movimiento- explica Hinata -Se está dirigiendo hacia su vientre.

-Pídele a Hiashi que me envíe algún Hyuuga que haya trabajado en interpretación de chakras- ordena la quinta con la vista clavada en una enfermera -Hinata, mantente observándola y avísame si hay algún cambio, voy a salir un momento a hablar con Kakashi.

En menos de una hora aparece Hiashi en la sala donde estaba siendo atendida Katt. Su presencia sorprende a todos, incluyendo la Hokage.

-No pensé que vendrías en persona- comenta la quinta.

-Yo fui quien se encargó de los asuntos relacionados al chakra de Kushina- recuerda el Hyuuga, activando su chakra e inspeccionando a la pelirroja por unos instantes -Sé que parece grave y doloroso, pero Kushina estaba en ese mismo estado durante su embarazo.

-Consigan el expediente médico de Uzumaki Kushina- ordena Tsunade.

-¿Uzumaki?- repite Hinata sorprendida casi en un murmullo. A la vez que su padre nota su presencia y la observa por un breve instante.

-Recuerdo que Kushina estuvo con mucho dolor cerca de unos tres días, no creo que haya mayor diferencia con Katt- comenta Hiashi desactivando su byakugan -Kushina era una kunoichi acostumbrada al combate igual que Katt, estoy seguro que con algún calmante leve podrá pasar el dolor de estos días.

Tsunade da las órdenes para pasar a Katt a una habitación y que Hinata la monitoree. Ya que se supone es algo normal si no hay cambios por ese día podría ir a su casa, pero la Hyuuga debería de ir a revisarla un par de veces al día.

Ya cuando todo se calma Kakashi ingresa a la habitación y Orion se acomoda afuera de la ventana. El jonin se acerca a su esposa notándose más tranquilo a diferencia de los momentos anteriores, y se sienta a su lado acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, mientras el zorro bosteza mirando al exterior.

x x

Los dolores provocados por el chakra invertido terminan al cabo de unos cuatro días. A pesar de eso Tsunade insiste en que Hinata se mantenga monitoreándola en caso algo más ocurra, pero por suerte ya desde el hospital. La pelirroja no se sentía muy bien de hacer que la muchacha fuera a verla a su casa y gastara tiempo en el camino.

-Ya estoy bien, de verdad- dice Katt luego de su revisión. Kakashi había estado bastante preocupado a pesar que ya sabía que era algo 'normal' -Kushina solo los tuvo una vez así que… no hay de que preocuparse- asegura, aunque sabe bien que no va a quitarle de la cabeza la imagen de tenerla tan adolorida sin razón aparente por mucho tiempo.

Unos gritos provenientes desde un corredor llaman la atención de la pareja. La voz les es conocida por lo que ninguno se atreve a acercarse demasiado. Un par de enfermeras salen de la habitación un tanto asustadas para tomar aire.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi Dango!?- se escucha un potente grito retumbar en el hospital, proveniente de la habitación de donde habían salido las enfermeras, seguido por el sonido de un golpe -¡Ya no está redondito!

-¿Esa es Anko no?- cuestiona Katt sin atreverse a ir a ver.

-Sí, y parece que no está de muy buen humor- asiente Kakashi mirando en dirección de donde provienen los gritos.

-Se atrasó tres días- interrumpe la voz de Sakura -Se supone que debía nacer el veinte de marzo.

-Supongo que Anko debe de estar de peor humor de lo que pensé- puntualiza Katt -Creo que voy a esperar un par de días antes de verla.

-Sí, eso sería buena idea. Anko-san no le agrada mucho que la estén atendiendo o preocupándose por ella y es mejor dejar que se relaje un poco si planeas ir a verla- afirma Sakura, tomando algo de aire antes de acercarse a la habitación de la mujer e ingresar.

-Espero que ese no sea el final de Sakura- susurra Katt al ver como la cabellera rosa de la muchacha desaparece de su vista -Iba a ponerle Dango- añade mirando a su esposo -Cuando me lo dijo pensé que era broma, pero creo que lo decía en serio.

-Pues creo que lo llamó Dango…

-Sí, escuché- asiente, notando que la bulla ya había desaparecido y chasqueando la lengua un poco -Necesito ir al baño… de nuevo.

-Quizás estás tomando muchos líquidos- señala Kakashi divertido.

-¡Claro que no! es cosa del bebé y… ni sé para que te lo digo si tú estabas escuchando cuando nos explicaron eso- contesta antes de irse a buscar un baño.

x x

Katt visita constantemente el hospital junto con Kakashi para seguir siendo monitoreada. Luego de que se acostumbrara un poco a los cambios del embarazo Tsunade la volvió a llamar para que ayude en el laboratorio y Kakashi fue mandado a misiones de inspección cerca de la villa, así que no tendía a pasar ninguna noche fuera de casa. La mayoría de ninjas que no formaban parte de los ANBU se encontraban bastante alertas de la seguridad de Konoha ya que muchos de los enmascarados estaban desplegados cerca del área de Ame o recolectando información en las fronteras de esa nación.

Ese día Katt camina por el hospital luego de una de sus consultas. Kakashi no había podido acompañarla en esa ocasión, pero no le molestaba, hace poco había cumplido dos meses de embarazo y fuera de algunas incomodidades no necesitaba realmente ir con alguien.

-Kiba- llama la pelirroja al ver al muchacho que parecía estar algo nervioso -¿Pasó algo?

-No, es que venía a ver como se encontraba mi hermana.

-¿Hana?

-Es que dio a luz antes de tiempo- explica el muchacho -Soy tío desde hace unos días- anuncia orgullosamente.

-Pero ¿el bebé y ella están bien?

-Sí, nació con siete meses… pero creo que en mí familia todos nacemos como un mes antes de tiempo- explica riendo un poco -Tegakari se adelantó un poco nada más.

-¿Tegakari?- repite un tanto pensativa.

-Es el nombre del esposo de mi hermana, seguramente te suena del matrimonio- comenta al ver lo pensativa que se encontraba -¿Y tú? me enteré que Tsunade-sama estaba muy molesta, aunque ya se le pasará, Kurenai sensei, Anko y mi hermana ya han dado a luz, en unos meses pueden volver a hacer misiones.

-¿Y cómo es Tegakari?- pregunta la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Es un hombre casado- responde el Inuzuka antes de reír un poco -Se parece a la familia, creo que todos nacemos igual.

-¿Son primos no?

-Sí, pero en cuarto grado. Mamá lo cuidó a él y a su hermano luego de que sus papás fallecieron- explica Kiba sonriendo un poco -El clan quedó bastante reducido luego de la guerra y bueno, el Kyuubi.

-Ya, no me cuentes esas cosas- interrumpe la kunoichi -¿Y cuando crees que se le pueda ver?

-Creo que mañana ya vamos a llevarlo a casa, cuando tengas tiempo puede ir- contesta el joven shinobi -Pero no vayas mañana, que los perros aún no lo conocen y seguro que van a querer olfatearlo todo el día.

x x

La lluvia cae fuertemente sobre Ame, empapando todo a su paso. En las afueras de la villa Tobi está posado en frente de los restos de un grupo de ANBUs provenientes de Konoha. Su ojo visible muestra el mangekyou que acaba de ser utilizado para extraer información de la mente de los shinobi antes de matarlos.

-Madara- llama Pein, acercándose al Uchiha.

-Ya lo sé, Konoha se está comenzando a mover, no pasará mucho antes de que se animen a lanzar una ofensiva- responde el hombre girando para darle la cara -Las cosas entre los kages ya están llegando a su límite y la Hokage aún se niega a ponerle precio a la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Vayamos por el Kyuubi entonces.

-No está en Konoha- asegura Madara -Si lo estuviera ya habría salido a tratar de encontrar a Sasuke.

-¿Entonces?

-Comenzaremos a movernos aunque no tengamos al Kyuubi, no hay que ser tan rígidos.

-Movilizaré a los ninjas- dice Pein con la intención de retirarse.

-No, no vamos a movilizar Ame. Vamos a atacar con Kiri, no están resguardando tanto esa frontera- indica Madara divertido.

-No hay necesidad de que sepan la alianza con Kiri- opina Pein -Con Ame basta, en todo caso puedo ir yo solo a encargarme.

-Es una aldea llena de ninjas, luego de un par de decenas de shinobis de Konoha que matemos terminaríamos muertos o en la necesidad de retirarnos- contesta Madara mirando los cadáveres del grupo ANBU -Y creo que es mejor que ya se vayan enterando de Kiri, eso los obligará a repartir sus ninjas por todas las fronteras y una movilización así será mal vista por el Raikage y el Tsuchikage.

-¿En cuantos días los tendrás listos?- cuestiona Pein.

-En cinco atacaremos y recuerda, tenemos blancos específicos- contesta el Uchiha -Es tiempo suficiente para que lleguen y nos den el alcance- agrega antes de desaparecer de la vista de Pein.

* * *

Primero, disculpas por la demora, pero cuando ando de exámenes no es tanto el factor flojera o de inspiración sino de tiempo y capacidad de poder centrarme en escribir.

Ya Sayuri está en el mundo… como una criatura muy pequeña, pero ahí está y no, los dolores de Katt no tienen nada de graves, simplemente es como se pasa el chakra (Sí, Sayuri será hija única, Katt no vuelve a pasar por eso nuevamente xD)

La reunión de Kages fue culpa de Sasuke (Así que más para que a Katt no le caiga el niño Uchiha) ¿qué es de él? ¿Qué es del ocho colas? Pues esas son buenas preguntas que ya luego sabrán. Madara es una criatura del mal que si bien es fuerte si puede eliminar gente sin pelear pues lo hace y andar sembrando dudas y malestares entre kages es un buen pasatiempo, al menos para él. Mi Pein tiene un problema, está algo pisado por Madara xD digamos que como de él se sabía poco o nada cuando planeé todo que ando tratando de ver como adaptar ciertos rasgos, por ahora las cosas no andan tan mal, pero ya luego tendré que ver bien que tan OoC va a acabar.

Yo soy algo seca, así que supongo que por ende plasmo las cosas como el que se enterarán de que iban a tener un bebé sin tanto salto y brinco de felicidad xD Tengo una página sobre que ocurre en cada semana del embarazo, pero si ven alguna cosa extraña es probable que sea a causa de que yo no he estado embarazada nunca y de paso no todos los embarazos son iguales xD

Van Sarutobi Tsubaki, Mitarashi Dango e Inuzuka Tegakari vivos (A futuro tendré 3 equipos de pequeños, pero uno o dos de los nueve no van a sentirlos por aquí xD) Tsubaki significa Camelia (Las rojas fueron las que me inspiraron) Dango… no creo que necesite traducción xD (Y el niño será vivo reflejo en lo que es colores a Anko, así que luego traten de adivinar quien es el padre) y Tegakari significa "Scent" el problema con esta palabra es que si bien la capto sin problema no sé bien como traducirla xD


	86. Chapter 86

Luego de pensarlo mucho y dejando de lado mi negativa a volver a cambiar de "formato" de escritura, decidí darle un intento y escribir a mi mayor capacidad y no mantenerme a como lo hacía simplemente para tener cierta homogeneidad en el fic. Las rayas de diálogo ya las deben de haber visto si han leído alguno de mis oneshots, aún tengo un par de detalles en la colocación de puntos y comas en los diálogos, pero creo que son mínimos y ya con el tiempo los iré puliendo.

Ahora, el detalle más importante, el tiempo verbal. La historia está narrada en tercera persona, hasta ahí las cosas seguirán igual, pero el detalle es que había estado haciéndolo en presente "Katt dice, sonríe, come, etc.…" pero es mucho más sencillo y fluido escribir en pasado "Katt dijo, sonrió, comió" así que este capítulo va a estar así.

Si notan errores, en especial alguno recurrente háganmelo saber, si hay algún remanente de escritura en presente también. En realidad estos cambios no alteran nada la historia, incluso si no me he equivocado horriblemente debería de servir para que la lectura se vuelva más sencilla, cosa que con la extensión de mis capítulos creo que es una buena idea.

* * *

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 86**

El comienzo de la cuarta guerra

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, Katt avanzó por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la casa de los Hyuuga. Hinata se había estado encargando de monitorearla mientras los dolores provocados por su chakra la aquejaban e incluso unas semanas después de que estos habían cesado. Pero a pesar de eso, Tsunade la envió a que le pidiera a Hiashi que la revisara, él conocía bastante bien como era su chakra ya que la había analizando unos dos años antes e incluso fue el encargado de los análisis que se le hicieron a Kushina, por lo que debía ser la persona con mejor conocimiento del chakra invertido en la villa y la mejor opción para asegurar que ya no hubiera nada extraño o diferente en ella.

Esperando apoyada contra el marco de la puerta principal notó a Tenten, al parecer esperando a Neji. La muchacha de cabellos castaños no demoró mucho en notar a Katt, si bien no se le siente, el cabello rojo contrastando con los colores de la calle hacen difícil que no se le detecte.

—Hola —saludó Katt, deteniéndose.

—Katt, hace mucho que no te veía —contestó Tenten, alejándose un paso de la pared—. Me enteré que estabas embarazada —añadió sonriente—. Felicidades, debes de estar muy contenta ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Doce semanas —respondió, sonriendo también, y notando que sus intercambios de palabras con la joven kunoichi habían sido pocos a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha— ¿Sabes si está Hiashi?

—¿Hiashi-sama? —repitió extrañada— Pensé que venías a ver a Hinata o Neji.

—No, Tsunade me mandó a pedirle a Hiashi que me revise —explicó de forma cansina—. Honestamente creo que con lo que Hinata hizo basta, pero si no le hago caso va a salir con que ahora que no puedo hacer misiones al menos que le obedezca.

—Creo que vas a tener que entrar a buscarlo, no tengo idea dónde se haya metido la muchacha que normalmente abre y Hanabi está asistiendo a la academia —comentó Tenten, dirigiendo su mirada al interior de la casa—. Neji es puntual así que no necesito entrar a buscarlo, él ya saldrá y nunca llega tarde a una misión, pero Hiashi-sama dudo que vaya a salir sin un motivo.

Katt asintió e ingresó a la casa, si no fuera porque Tenten estaba ahí hubiera entrado directamente si es que nadie salía a recibirla rápido. Pero a pesar de eso incomodar a Hiashi era una idea que no le agradaba mucho, una cosa era Neji y una muy diferente el patriarca de la familia Hyuuga, que aunque era igual o más serio que su sobrino, simplemente no provocaba molestarlo.

Katt avanzó por los corredores luego de ver que Neji no se encontraba en el dojo y llegó hasta el cuarto del joven Hyuuga, pensando la suerte que tenía de haberse quedado antes en esa casa cuando Hiashi la revisó por sus problemas de genjutsus y conocer un poco dónde estaban ubicados algunos cuartos. Con cuidado tocó ligeramente la puerta y esperó hasta que Neji abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el muchacho al verla, dejando la puerta abierta y regresando a guardar algunos kunais dentro de su morral.

—¿Por qué usas morral? —cuestionó entrando a la habitación y al no recibir ninguna respuesta continuó—. Quería preguntarte si está Hiashi y si no está haciendo nada importante.

—¿Hiashi-sama? —repitió extrañado—¿Para qué quieres verlo?

—Tsunade me dijo que le pidiera que me revisara.

—Debe de estar en su estudio leyendo —contestó luego de unos momentos.

—Por cierto —añadió ella en un tono más alegre colocándose a su costado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—, adivina quien está embarazada.

—Me enteré —aseguró alejándose un paso de ella—. Felicidades —agregó serio, cerrando su morral.

—Sabes, te volvería padrino sino fuera porque Naruto es mi hermano —bromeó, acortando el espacio que él creó al retroceder.

—Yo no quiero tener ninguna relación con ese bebé, sin ofensas —contestó con su usual tono tranquilo y serio—. Y no deberías de estar dando tantas vueltas, Hinata-sama me comentó que estuviste muy mal hace unas semanas.

—Ya estoy bien, pero por eso es que vine a ver a Hiashi, Tsunade quiere asegurarse que mi chakra realmente esté como se debe —respondió, con la idea de decirle que quizás él debería de revisarla, así Hiashi no se quedaba con la exclusiva de ser experto. Pero con eso vino a su mente el nombre de Madara, probablemente él era el otro experto en el tema a pesar de no poder verlo de la misma manera que un Hyuuga.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Neji al notar el cambio de ánimo.

—Nada, me vino a la mente otra cosa —respondió, dejando de invadir el espacio personal del muchacho— ¿Supiste de la reunión que hubo?

—Sí, cuando regresaron se le informó ligeramente al resto de jonins —contestó, comprendiendo a que reunión se refería y sin siquiera preguntar como es que ella estaba enterada sin ser jonin.

—Me dijeron que era para discutir sobre Akatsuki, al parecer ya tienen a los ocho primeros bijuu, solo les falta Naruto.

—¿Crees que vaya a suceder algo pronto?

—No lo sé, ya es cuestión de tiempo. Claro que, Naruto no está en Konoha en estos momentos.

—Cuando Naruto regrese a la villa es probable que comience todo, a menos que tengan idea de como encontrarlo —dijo Neji colocando su morral sobre su hombro—, pero cuando regrese de entrenar no será un objetivo tan fácil, con que no lo ataquen estando completamente solo dudo mucho que puedan capturarlo —aseguró el muchacho deteniéndose en la puerta de su habitación—. Y es mejor que vayas donde Hiashi-sama de una vez.

Abandonaron el cuarto de Neji y este cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La acompañó hasta una intersección y le indicó dónde era la ubicación del estudio de Hiashi, mientras que él se dirigió a la puerta de la residencia donde lo esperaba Tenten.

Katt regresó a su casa luego de que Hiashi le aseguró que todo lo referente a su chakra estaba bien y de la forma en que se supone debería de estar. Los movimientos que le habían ocasionado tanto dolor habían cesado sin dejar ningún tipo de remanente o condición nueva en ella. Lo único nuevo es que, aunque difícil de notar, había otro cúmulo de chakra invertido bastante pequeño e independiente dentro de ella.

La pelirroja esperó en su casa leyendo un poco sobre alimentación durante el embarazo y los malestares que podría tener durante todo el proceso. Algunas de las molestias más usuales no las había sentido tan fuertes, quizás a causa de todo el dolor que sintió por unos días, tenerlas simplemente no la afectaron tanto luego de eso. Pero detalles como los fastidios en las mañanas que tuvo por unas semanas ya habían desaparecido, cosa que agradecía de sobremanera.

—Según esto es buen momento para que salgamos de vacaciones —comentó ella al ver llegar a Kakashi un poco después de que cayó la noche— Ya no tengo fastidios y aún no tengo una panza gigante que no me deje moverme bien.

—Ah —articuló al comprender sobre que estaba hablándole—. Pero no creo que sea buen momento para salir de vacaciones, lo único cerca que hay son fuentes termales y te estabas quejando de que no podías entrar ni a la tina.

—Supongo… —masculló con una mueca de engreimiento, sentándose al lado de él sobre la cama.

—¿Qué te dijo Hiashi-sama?

—Que todo estaba bien y que nuestro bebé ya tiene su chakra invertido personal —contestó muy sonriente abrazándolo.

x x

Con la luna brillando en el cielo y alumbrando ligeramente los bosques que rodean a Konoha, Madara esperaba sentado pacientemente sobre una roca la llegada de sus compañeros desde Ame. Ocultos entre el denso follaje, unos metros detrás de él, se encontraba un gran número de ninjas de Kiri aguardando órdenes para comenzar el ataque.

—Se estaban demorando —comentó el Uchiha al ver llegar nueve figuras vistiendo las túnicas de Akatsuki—. Tenemos que hacer esto bien, en menos de una hora notarán que matamos a los guardias del puesto de vigilancia.

—Ya habremos comenzado antes de eso —contestó Kisame sonriendo ligeramente y dirigiendo su vista a dos hombres con grandes espadas que se encontraban entre las líneas ofensivas de Kiri.

—Pero yo necesito algo de tiempo para infíltrame, igual que Zetsu —resaltó Madara, poniéndose de pie—. Bueno, repasemos un poco lo que tenemos que hacer antes de proceder.

—Una cosa —interrumpió Kisame—. ¿Y Sasuke? Pensé que lo invitarías a que se nos uniera.

—Sasuke tiene que arreglar su error con la captura del ocho colas —respondió el cuerpo principal de Pein mientras Madara asintió ligeramente.

—No venimos a destruir Konoha, así que no creo que le moleste no estar aquí, además no estamos persiguiendo a ninguno de sus blancos principales, a Sasuke no le interesa ninguno de los clanes que vamos a eliminar hoy —aclaró el Uchiha, antes de comenzar a repasar el plan para asegurarse que todo estuviera coordinado y acomodando algunos detalles ahora que estaban cerca de la villa y sabía con seguridad la cantidad de guardias que habían por donde atacarían.

Al acabar, Zetsu desapareció lentamente en el suelo mientras que Madara se despojó de su túnica de Akatsuki quedando con un traje negro sin ningún distintivo. El Uchiha avanzó, completamente solo, con dirección a Konoha y se infiltró sin ser detectado dejando a Pein al mando de los ninjas de Kiri.

Un grupo de cerca de quince shinobis de la niebla esperaban separados, entre ellos se encontraban los dos ninjas portadores de grandes espadas a los que Kisame había observado con interés minutos antes y que habían servido de escolta para el Mizukage. El pequeño grupo se veía impaciente, ellos actuarían por separado del gran contingente de shinobis de Kiri.

Dentro de la villa de Konoha, en una de las zonas residenciales, emergió desde el suelo Zetsu, posando sus ojos amarillos en una casa en especial y comenzando a armar el escenario en el que tendría que actuar para llevar a cabo su misión. Desde su cuerpo múltiples raíces comenzaron a avanzar rodeando la casa que era su objetivo, sin elevarse del suelo para evitar llamar la atención.

Madara por su lado llegó a la gran mansión de los Hyuuga y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, deteniéndose por unos instantes en el jardín central. Necesitaba jugar bien sus cartas, llamar la atención en la medida adecuada, lo suficiente como para que los Hyuuga vayan a encararlo, pero a la vez no demasiado como para que otros ninjas interfieran. Pero en ese momento sólo le quedaba esperar a que todo comenzara, sabía bien como es el asunto de la rama principal y la secundaria, además de lo importante que es la cabeza del clan, así que sencillamente debía de asegurarse de tener a Hiashi cerca y el resto simplemente se quedarían con él.

—Ya es hora —indicó Pein, dirigiéndose al grupo más pequeño de Kiri que estaba preparándose—. Asegúrense de no cometer ningún error —agregó antes de que los quince ninjas se dirigieran velozmente hacia Konoha.

—Van a sentirlos llegar, no son como Zetsu o Madara —señaló Kisame sin mostrar mayor interés—. Con esto van a ser dos espadachines de la niebla menos.

—En cuanto Konoha empiece a moverse nosotros atacaremos, no se centrarán en ellos al ver el tamaño de nuestras fuerzas —aseguró Pein, posando la mirada en Konan—. Comienza en dos minutos —le dijo.

En la muralla que protege a Konoha, los guardias hacían sus rondas tranquilamente, sin prever lo que en unos momentos comenzaría a desatarse. Los quince shinobis vistiendo la bandana de Kiri saltaron directamente a la muralla y sin detenerse la atravesaron, bajo la mirada sorprendida de dos guardias que lograron verlos y que fueron completamente ignorados de momento.

El primer atacante en tocar el suelo realizó velozmente un jutsu, provocando una densa neblina en donde cayeron sus compañeros. Los ninjas de Konoha que los habían divisado alertaron al resto de los que se encontraban vigilando, inmediatamente antes de comenzar la persecución.

Ocultos por la niebla, los dos espadachines, acompañados por seis ninjas más, se separaron del grupo inicial y se dirigieron a gran velocidad con dirección a su objetivo. A la vez, los guardias que vieron la infiltración llegaron a encararlos, notando como el grupo se dividió en dos, pero incapaces de perseguir a los que se adentraron más en la villa ya que fueron detenidos por los siete restantes.

Una gran explosión ocurrió en la muralla, provocada por una invocación en forma de ave gigante, alertando a Konoha del ataque inminente en el que se encontraba y obligando a los otros guardias a prepararse para tratar de contener al gran número de ninjas que comenzaba a acercarse desde el bosque en lugar de ir a ayudar a sus dos compañeros. Una barrera de madera se elevó sobre el área dañada de la muralla antes de que los ataques continuaran concentrándose en la zona y se forme una entrada, a la vez que Yamato comenzó a dirigir al grupo de vigilancia que le fue encargado para esa noche.

—Avisa a la Hokage —le indicó de inmediato a uno de los shinobis—. Son ninjas de Kiri —especificó al notar las bandanas y mirar sin comprender bien la escena. Estaba en frente de un gran número de enemigos que hasta ese momento no tenía idea de que fueran una nación hostil. Pero algo que vio entre la masa de cuerpos que se acercaban tensó sus músculos, se podían distinguir un par de túnicas de nubes rojas moviéndose hacia Konoha y al parecer encabezando el ataque.

x x

El estruendo de la explosión retumbó por toda la silenciosa villa, incluso en las áreas más lejanas. El sonido provocó que Katt se despertara de golpe; no fue algo tan fuerte o cercano, pero si inusual y causante de que Kakashi ya estuviera de pie al lado de la cama cambiándose.

Katt se levantó, un tanto adormecida y fastidiada por el repentino despertar, llevaba ya bastante tiempo durmiendo incómoda por el embarazo. Pero su atención es captada cuando por la ventana del cuarto logró ver a lo lejos unas ligeras luces proviniendo de los límites de la villa.

—Vamos —escuchó decir a Kakashi que ya se encontraba vestido con su uniforme, exceptuando por los vendajes que usualmente cubrían sus tobillos, mientras que la tomaba por el brazo para moverla. La pelirroja se dejó arrastrar, aún sin estar conciente de cual era la situación, su velocidad de reacción era diferente, pero entendible, él a diferencia de ella había vivido una guerra y sabía que cada segundo contaba. Además de reconocer la magnitud de los ataques que no habían cesado desde la primera explosión.

Desde que se despertó no transcurrió ni un minuto y ya estaba bajando las escaleras, recién comprendiendo que posiblemente Konoha estaba bajo algún ataque. En el momento en que la pareja salió de la casa, Orion apareció al costado de ellos.

—Tú no estabas adentro —acusó la pelirroja al ver a su zorro, la invocación parecía haber estado afuera previamente a la explosión.

—Salí antes —respondió en su usual tono de voz.

—La puerta estaba cerrada —replicó ella, olvidando por un momento la situación en la que estaban, mientras Kakashi inspeccionaba la zona velozmente con la mirada.

—Salté el muro, no puedo abrir puertas, no tengo pulgares —contestó sonriendo inocentemente mientras movía las colas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Kakashi luego de observar por breves instantes las luces acompañadas de explosiones provenientes de la muralla y posiblemente pensando, igual Katt, en que el zorro no había estado en la casa.

—Parece que alguien está atacando —contestó ligeramente más serio.

—Ustedes vayan al refugio —indicó el jonin.

—Yo no… —trató de replicar Katt, pero se detuvo antes de terminar su queja, recordando que estaba embarazada. No tenía el vientre abultado, para esos momentos la mayoría de sus malestares eran mínimos y no la entorpecerían en combate. Pero eso no quitaba que los golpes que recibiera pudieran llegar a ponerla en una situación grave que también pudiera poner en peligro la vida de su bebé y tener a Kakashi más preocupado por ella que en pelear.

—¿A mí que me mandas al refugio? —se quejó el zorro ya un poco más serio, a la vez que las explosiones se escuchaban más constantes, indicando que el combate se volvía más dinámico.

—Kakashi —llamó desde el frente Ibiki, saliendo con Nodoka, que contrario a los otros parecía estar bastante asustada.

Nodoka tenía ya unos cinco meses de embarazo y a diferencia de la pelirroja ella si tenía algunos problemas para moverse, mezcla de su vientre en crecimiento y el notorio miedo. La mujer se encontraba abrazada a su esposo, probablemente el que Ibiki se tomara más tiempo en salir se debió a ella. Pero a pesar de esto el hombre también lleva puesto su chaleco y armas ninjas.

—Vayan al refugio —indicó Ibiki mirando a su esposa y luego a Katt—. Vayan juntas —especificó antes de dirigir la mirada al zorro—. Tú también, luego has lo que quieras.

Katt bajó la mirada por un momento y luego se alejó de Kakashi. No quería separarse de él, pero ella no iba a ir a pelear y él si lo haría, no tenía sentido alargar las cosas en un momento como ese.

—Hay que ir rápido —dijo dirigiéndose a la otra mujer.

—Voy a ir a la muralla —anunció Kakashi mirando por unos instantes a Katt y luego dirigiendo su atención a varias figuras que se movían por los techos a toda velocidad en dirección a donde él planeaba ir.

—Yo iré con la Hokage —agregó Ibiki, soltando a su esposa y perdiéndose entre las calles a la vez que Kakashi se alejó saltando por los techos en dirección al campo de batalla.

—Nodoka —llamó la kunoichi al ver que la mujer realmente estaba asustada con las explosiones, al no ser shinobi no estaba acostumbrada a los jutsus o a tener una persona tratando de matarla cerca de ella. Katt la tomó de la mano y comenzó a avanzar en dirección al refugio, acompañada por Orion que al parecer por el momento si planeaba estar con ella a pesar de sus quejas.

x x

Madara sonrió al ver a Hiashi en frente de él, había realizado un pequeño jutsu desde su ubicación, en el centro del patio principal, para llamar su atención. Sabía bien que un hombre que había sido atacado con anterioridad en su hogar no debía de tener el sueño pesado y el menor indicador de peligro haría que saliera. No se equivocó.

El patriarca del clan Hyuuga tenía su byakugan activo, dejando ver una ligera expresión de sorpresa en su mirada. El chakra tan llamativo para sus ojos estaba presente en ese hombre vestido de negro, pero la diferencia en el tamaño con el de Katt e incluso Kushina era notable. Con esto, y su parecido físico con los miembros del casi extinto clan Uchiha, el nombre del extraño vino a su mente a pesar de que aún no activaba los ojos carmesí.

—Uchiha Madara.

—Que honor, a pesar de que es la primera vez que nos vemos sabes quien soy —dijo en un tono burlón, a la vez que se escuchó la primera explosión en la muralla —Parece que ya comenzaron —añadió tranquilamente mientras que Hiashi se preocupó aún más, no sólo tenía un invitado indeseable en su hogar sino que algo estaba ocurriendo en la villa.

En el instante en que se escuchó el comienzo del ataque las plantas de Zetsu se elevaron violentamente hacia el cielo, enredándose entre ellas y engrosando sus tallos para formar una gran cúpula de enredaderas verdes sobre la residencia del clan Aburame. El dueño del jutsu se transportó a través de este para ingresar al oscuro y húmedo ambiente que ha sido formado por él.

Los vecinos de la zona que eran civiles corrieron despavoridos sin dirección exacta u orden al ver el cambio tan agresivo que ocurrió cerca de ellos, mientras que los pocos ninjas que lograron ver el domo verde no sabían como reaccionar ante este, los cortes se regeneraban de inmediato y las explosiones en la muralla se intensifican a cada segundo como para perder el tiempo ahí.

Los dos espadachines de Kiri que lograron infiltrarse llegaron a la casa de los Inuzuka. En el camino los seis ninjas que los acompañaban se quedaron para enfrentarse a un par de shinobis de Konoha que estaban dirigiéndose a la muralla mientras que ellos avanzaron sin detenerse. Sus objetivos se encontraban fuera de la casa, listos para salir con dirección a donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque más grande, al igual que el resto de ninjas de la hoja. Al verlos los encararon de frente: su misión era eliminar a los cinco miembros del clan Inuzuka y por el momento ya tenían cuatro en frente de ellos; una mujer, dos hombres y un muchacho.

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina revisando velozmente las listas de los ninjas que estaban fuera de la villa en misión y anotando sus ubicaciones para enviar lo antes posible mensajes que los alerten de la situación. Momentos antes de entregar sus anotaciones a un shinobi encargado de los halcones mensajeros, llegó el ninja que fue enviado por Yamato para informar la identidad de los atacantes y su extenso número.

—Envía un mensaje a Suna también informando sobre Kiri, el resto de mensajes envíalos como están, no hay tiempo para modificarlos —ordenó la rubia mientras avanzó a la salida de su oficina—. Cuando termines dirígete a la muralla también.

—La mayoría de escuadrones ANBU ya están en el frente —comunicó Ibiki, que había estado acompañándola junto con un escuadrón de enmascarados—, pero todos se están dirigiendo a esa posición.

—Los que logren infiltrase no serán muchos, confío en que sean detectados por los que aún no hayan llegado a la muralla o simplemente queden vagando en la villa lejos de los civiles —contestó la quinta, antes de desviar la mirada en dirección a un médico ninja que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Hokage—sama! —llamó visiblemente alterado—. El cuerpo del miembro de Akatsuki que se encontraba en el área de análisis ha comenzado a tener actividad.

—¿Se está moviendo? —cuestionó alterada, tener un ataque desde afuera combinado con uno interno sería problemático.

—No, pero las incrustaciones negras de su cuerpo comenzaron a recibir emisiones de chakra, yo estaba de guardia y alerté a los otros médicos, pero luego comenzó el ataque y no creo que hayan podido ir a comunicarse con Shizune-san —explicó el shinobi, caminando junto a Tsunade que no se detuvo en ningún momento.

La Hokage estaba sumamente seria y pensativa, necesitaba ver directamente el ataque que estaba ocurriendo en la muralla para poder dar las órdenes adecuadas sobre como enfrentarlos. El asunto del cuerpo le preocupaba, pero mientras no se levantara sería algo de lo que luego se ocuparía. Por el momento simplemente envió a uno de los ANBU a que se asegurara que el hospital no estuviera bajo ningún tipo de riesgo.

x x

El estado alrededor del muro que rodea el perímetro de Konoha era sin duda alguna el de un gran campo de batalla. Si bien no muchos de los ninjas de Kiri habían avanzado sobre la construcción, su número era bastante extenso y no cesaban sus ataques desde el lado exterior. El cielo estaba cubierto con pequeñas grullas de papel que acompañaban los ataques de varias invocaciones poseedoras de los ojos con el rinnengan.

—Kakashi-senpai —llamó Yamato al ver al jonin de cabello plateado llegar.

—¿Kiri? —cuestionó él sin comprender, para segundos después recibir un pequeño informe por parte de Yamato.

—Su número es muy similar al ataque de Suna y Oto de hace unos años —explicó al ver que su senpai no decía nada más—. Por el momento los hemos logrado retener, no muchos deben de haber podido infiltrase.

—¿Está Sasuke con ellos? —preguntó bastante serio al momento en que notó las túnicas de Akatsuki moverse entre los atacantes.

—No lo he visto, hay ocho miembros de Akatsuki, algunos encajan en la descripción del miembro que asesinó a Jiraiya-sama, hay otros que se encuentran atacando desde lejos al parecer —informó velozmente.

—¿Dónde me necesitas? —preguntó Kakashi luego de analizar un poco la situación y confirmar que en apariencia al menos Sasuke no estaba formando parte del ataque.

—Pensé que tomaría el mando.

—Tú estuviste aquí desde que inició todo y has estado dirigiendo los grupos, no tiene sentido que yo lo haga si estás en capacidad de seguir haciéndolo —respondió tranquilamente causando por un instante cierta alegría en el shinobi.

—Hoshigaki Kisame —dijo retomando su postura seria—. Es el miembro que está más activo entre los atacantes —aclaró, señalando en una dirección casi a la vez en que Kakashi se dirigía a retener al ex-ninja de Kiri que por ironías de la vida ahora estaba luchando lado a lado con sus antiguos compañeros de villa.

Los ataques que ocasionaban más daño a la muralla eran los provenientes de las grandes invocaciones. Estas arremetían constantemente creando brechas por donde ingresaban algunos de los shinobi enemigos que estaban siendo contenidos por un grupo de ninjas de Konoha que se mantenía en la parte interna mientras que Yamato estaba centrado en utilizar sus habilidades para sellar los huecos y seguir dando órdenes en espera de la llegada de la Hokage.

x x

No había transcurrido ni un minuto desde que en frente de su hogar habían aparecido dos hombres cargando grandes espadas y con la bandana de Kiri sobre sus frentes, y sin siquiera detenerse un instante habían comenzado a atacarlos directamente. Tsume sabía quienes eran, pocos ninjas portaban armas tan grandes y pertenecían a la aldea de la niebla.

Los atacantes eran hábiles, muy diestros con sus armas y sin duda alguna los querían muertos. Los dos hombres del clan se adelantan, cada uno contra un atacante, acompañados por un par de perros negros de gran tamaño. Tsume estaba lista para avanzar con Kuromaru y encargarse de alguno de los enemigos cuando un llanto proveniente desde dentro de su hogar la detiene.

Los dos espadachines, al igual que los hombres del clan Inuzuka también lo escuchan. Los primeros sonríen ligeramente, sabían que faltaba una mujer joven y su extraña ausencia se debía a una información que no poseían, pero que el llanto acababa de entregárselas.

—Llévate a tu hermana —ordenó Tsume, tomando a Kiba por el hombro e impulsándolo hacía la casa, el muchacho iba a reclamar, pero la mujer se adelantó—. Ellos ya se dieron cuenta, si alguno la persigue no va a poder defenderse.

Kiba se quedó quieto por un instante y luego corrió a su casa para sacar a su hermana. Hana no había escuchado a su madre, pero el ver a su hermano venir hacía ella luego de ser retrocedido por Tsume no necesitaba mayores explicaciones. La muchacha salió acompañada por sus tres canes, ignorando a su hermano menor, con la mirada puesta encima de la mujer y cubriendo con una manta al causante del llanto.

—¡No puedes hacernos esto! —le reclamó mientras que su esposo y el otro hombre comenzaban sus combates.

—Tegakari no puede quedarse aquí y ya lo notaron, si te vas sola podrían matarlos —respondió velozmente, haciéndole una ligera seña con la cabeza a Kuromaru que hasta el momento estaba a su lado.

—Si nos separamos… —trató de continuar, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

—Hana, quiero que te largues en este momento con tu hijo y tu hermano —ordenó fuertemente la mujer, provocando que el llanto de su nieto se incrementara y su hija retrocediera unos pasos.

—Vamos, cuando lleguemos al refugio yo volveré —pidió Kiba al notar la expresión de su madre y ver que los ninjas de Kiri estaban ganando ventaja.

Tsume observó como sus dos hijos y nieto se alejaban del lugar y sonrió tristemente, recordando como la vez anterior que había visto esa escena era ella la que se alejaba con un bebé en brazos.

_La noche del ataque del Kyuubi había sido en algún sentido similar. La bestia de las nueve colas amenazaba con exterminar la villa en cualquier momento y todos los ninjas de la hoja estaban dirigiéndose a tratar de contenerlo hasta que el cuarto Hokage llegara. En su hogar no había diferencia, los miembros del clan que sobrevivieron la pasada guerra se apresuraron a ir a enfrentar al zorro y ella se encontraba con un pequeño Kiba de tres meses y una pequeña Hana que observaba la escena de sus padres discutiendo._

—_Ve con ellos al refugio y quédate ahí —__dijo casi como una orden el hombre._

—_No pienso quedarme sentada mientras ustedes van a pelear —__replicó la mujer._

—_Hana y Kiba necesitan a su madre —__insistió el hombre tomándola por los hombros y acercándola a él para luego hablar en voz baja__—. Sabes lo difícil que va a ser sobrevivir al Kyuubi, no podemos ir los dos y Kiba aún es muy dependiente de ti._

_En ese momento otra mujer irrumpió en la habitación en la que se encontraban, al igual que Tsume y su esposo tenía las marcas rojas del clan dibujadas en su rostro. Detrás de ella dos niños de unos ocho años esperaban en el umbral de la puerta mientras escuchaban a su madre pedirle a Tsume que los llevara con ella y sus dos hijos al refugio._

Cuando los perdió de vista la líder del clan Inuzuka retornó la mirada ha los ninjas de Kiri. Esos hombres habían irrumpido en su casa y provocado que su familia tuviera que separarse, simplemente no pensaba dejarlos salir vivos de ahí, aunque fueran espadachines de la niebla.

Cuando Tsume sintió que Kuromaru estaba listo corrió contra uno de los ninja de Kiri a la vez que su compañero la imitaba desde el lado contrario. Para ella era prioritario eliminar a alguno de los dos atacantes, con lo poco que había visto era notorio que su nivel era superior al de los dos jóvenes que estaban encarándolos en ese momento.

Al notar que su compañero estaba a punto de enfrentarse a dos Inuzuka y sus dos compañeros caninos, el otro espadachín blandió fuertemente su espada contra el shinobi que tenía al frente, éste evitó el ataque por unos centímetros haciendo exactamente lo que el ninja de Kiri deseaba. Trasmitiendo chakra a su espada cambió su contextura a una masa acuosa que sujetó al Inuzuka por el brazo, para luego lanzarlo contra Tsume aún con la extremidad envuelta con parte de su espada líquida que presionaba fuertemente la carne y hueso en la que estaba.

x x

Dentro de la cúpula formada por una densa vegetación verde, los Aburame se enfrentan a Zetsu. El miembro de Akatsuki de doble personalidad se movilizaba libremente por todo el follaje, escapando de cuanto insecto trataba de rodearlo; a la vez que hacía que broten unas pequeñas flores moradas en las zonas más alejadas y oscuras que lentamente dejaban fluir una sustancia oscura a través del interior de las plantas que se extendió velozmente por el sistema interno de estas.

Algunos insectos de los Aburame se centraban en tratar de devorar la prisión en la que se encontraban, mientras que otros en localizar a Zetsu para poder atacarlo. El ex-ninja de Kusa atacaba utilizando la misma barrera que estaba aprisionando al clan, de esta largos troncos envueltos en espinas trataban de sujetar a alguno de los Aburame o arrasar con los insectos que se posaban sobre la cúpula para devorarla; que a pesar de tener una gran capacidad de regeneración no iba a aguantar demasiado el ataque de la masa de pequeñas criaturas.

En el momento en que el clan controlador de insectos decidió centrarse en atacarlo, y dejar de atacar momentáneamente la barrera, Zetsu aprovechó para tornarse mucho más ofensivo y generar a la vez múltiples troncos cubiertos de espinas que se dirigieron a donde se encontraban sus objetivos. Mucho polvo se elevó desde el suelo por la potencia con que las extensiones verdes se habían clavado, ahora no era una mera cúpula sino que aparentaba ser una pequeña y densa jungla.

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó Shino dirigiéndose a su padre. El líder del clan había permanecido más alejado de la batalla luego de ver que el híbrido de humano y planta estaba costándoles mucho trabajo de atacar directamente.

—Sí.

Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa el resto del clan retomó la ofensiva, enviando sus insectos a devorar las extensiones mientras. Zetsu no permitió que sus plantas fueran devoradas tan sencillamente, con un jutsu provocó que las espinas de los troncos salieran expulsadas, liberando a los troncos de una buena parte de los insectos.

—Deja que se las coman —regañó una de sus partes.

—No, aún no —respondió la otra, viendo como el haber realizado el jutsu anterior lo dejó inmóvil por unos instantes y una nube negra de insectos estaba casi sobre él.

Realizando velozmente otro jutsu se cubre dentro de una pequeña cúpula de plantas, una versión pequeña de la que formó inicialmente. Dentro escuchaba el constante movimiento de los insectos y como devoraban su barrera velozmente.

—Con eso será suficiente —comentó el que en un inició no consideraba que fuera buen momento para dejar que los insectos se alimentaran.

—Entonces hay que retirarnos —agregó el otro.

Pero antes de que pudieran tratar de escapar desde el suelo desprovisto de vegetación brotaron varios insectos, subiendo por sus piernas. La voracidad de las criaturas no le permitió tratar siquiera de escapar. La pequeña barrera terminó de ser devorada, dejando ver simplemente una capa de Akatsuki intacta sobre el suelo y al grupo de insectos que había estado atacando en su interior.

—Centrémonos en la cúpula —indicó Shibi llamando de vuelta a sus insectos y dejándolos descansar en su cuerpo para mandar a otro grupo que aún pudiera devorar en grandes cantidades.

El resto del clan lo imitó, muchos de sus insectos ya no podían seguir tratando de comer, pero eso no era algo que preocupara al clan. Entre todos podían aún generar un enjambre suficientemente numeroso para centrar los ataques en una sola área y ya no tenía un enemigo que los distraiga.

La visión del líder del clan se nubló y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía realmente mal, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle. Alrededor de él pudo notar que poco a poco los otros miembros del clan entraban en un estado similar. Sin pensarlo dos veces les ordenó que dejaran salir a todos los insectos de sus cuerpos, sus pequeños aliados habían entrado en ellos cargados con algún tipo de toxina proveniente de las plantas.

Shino obedeció al instante y se acercó a su padre. El joven chunin trató de ayudarlo, en un primer momento se sintió bien, como si hubiera expulsado a tiempo los insectos, pero a menos de un minuto también comenzó a sentir los efectos.

x x

El clan Hyuuga acudió con asombrosa velocidad a reunirse con Hiashi, todos sus miembros se reportaban primero con él para informarse si actuarían de una manera determinada ante un ataque. Pero en esa ocasión se detuvieron en el jardín central, rodeando al extraño que se encontraba en frente del líder del clan.

Todos sus ojos activaron el byakugan, notando la extraña formación de chakra que estaba siendo emitida desde el cuerpo de ese hombre. Madara rió ligeramente, estaba rodeado por cerca de quince shinobis de diferentes edades y sexos, estaba seguro que era casi todo el clan, por lo que procedió a activar su sharingan sorprendiendo a sus oponentes, excepto a Hiashi quien ya esperaba que eso ocurriera.

—No vine a hacerles una visita —soltó el Uchiha concentrando su chakra ante la mirada del clan y produciendo un cambio mayor en sus ya peligrosos ojos—. Esto no va a tomar mucho tiempo.

Madara se concentró ligeramente, estaba seguro de que tenía su total y absoluta atención y que esta estaba concentrada sobre sus ojos, un sobreviviente del clan Uchiha no era algo que un habitante de Konoha esperara. El Uchiha estaba consiente de que habían un par de miembros ausentes, la muchacha Hyuuga que estaba en el equipo que trató de llegar a la pelea de Sasuke e Itachi por ejemplo y sabía que no era la única miembro del clan de corta edad. Pero de ella y los sobrantes que pudieran quedar se encargaría luego, no iba a tener tanta atención en un par de segundos más y si eso ocurría estaría en problemas.

—Tsukiyomi —susurró con un tono de superioridad y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Hiashi notó el cambio radical del chakra en el instante en que inició a avanzar hacía los miembros del clan. Era sabido que los genjutsus producidos por los Uchiha podían ser mortales; pero no había mucho que hacer en contra del ataque, ya lo había lanzado y a una velocidad increíble sin siquiera la necesidad de hacer sellos, su chakra invertido sirvió para simplemente expandir con mayor velocidad el ataque mental sobre el clan.

Antes de ser tocado y caer al suelo, como los otros miembros estaban haciéndolo, Hiashi atacó algunos de sus propios tenkentsus desde su interior, impidiendo que el flujo de chakra enemigo controlara el suyo y evitando el poderoso genjutsu. El líder del clan desactivó su byakugan, pelear contra ese enemigo con la capacidad de ver cada detalle no era una ventaja, pero antes de hacerlo notó como el poderoso chakra que poseía había disminuido casi por completo, el ataque que hizo utilizó casi toda su reserva.

Madara observó su obra satisfecho, hasta que notó que le patriarca no había caído en su ataque. Lo miró con curiosidad, se le veía cansado, estaba seguro de que no había caído en su genjutsu como para que estuviera en ese estado. El resto del clan estaba inconciente en el suelo, aún respirando, pero lejos de volver a ver el mundo a menos que un médico ninja de la talla de la Hokage los atendiera.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero estoy seguro que mi genjutsu no tiene efectos secundarios contra los que no caen en él —comentó de forma burlona, pero bastante interesado en el cansancio del Hyuuga.

Unos pasos apresurados provenientes de un corredor alertaron a ambos shinobis, Madara desactivó sus ojos carmesí y dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido. Dos muchachas pertenecientes al clan aparecieron, no era de extrañarse, su labor no le había tomado ni dos minutos.

La mayor de las hijas de Hiashi tomó a su hermana por el brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando para reunirse con su padre. Hinata observó la escena, había un desconocido en frente a Hiashi que se veía un tanto cansado y estaban rodeados por los cuerpos del clan, que por suerte aún podía notarse que estaban respirando débilmente. Hanabi por su parte no comprendía que estaba pasando ni como un solo hombre estaba de pie casi vencedor en frente del clan más reconocido de la villa.

—¡No activen su byakugan! —gritó fuertemente Hiashi al notar que ambas estaban a punto de hacerlo—. Hinata, llévate a tu hermana —ordenó, provocando que su hija mayor reaccionara y saliera apresuradamente del lugar con su hermana, que a pesar de su carácter estaba más ausente que ella.

—Presumo que vas a actuar como buen padre y no dejarás que vaya por ellas.

Hiashi no se rebajó en entablar una conversación con Madara y comenzó a atacarlo. Su estilo de combate era muy temido entre las naciones, pero el mismo había bloqueado parte de sus tenketsus y su chakra no era emitido de forma tan letal como necesitaba. En el momento en que logró acertar un golpe vio como su mano atravesó el cuerpo de su oponente y fue sujetado por los hombros.

—Soy más poderoso de lo que fue Kushina o lo que es Katt, no hay punto de comparación —susurró Madara al tenerlo cerca—. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme —añadió, dejando que otro intento de ataque lo atraviese sin éxito alguno—, claro que si tratas de huir quizás lo logres, pero si lo haces iré por tus hijas y sabes bien que ellas no aguantarán ni medio minuto conmigo.

—También son tu objetivo.

—Eso es cierto, pero tú eres una presa mucho más preciada, sé bien que te encargaste de analizar a Kushina y posiblemente también lo hayas hecho con Katt —aclaró el Uchiha con un tono de seguridad sin dejar pasar el que ese hombre había evitado su genjutsu momentos antes—. Prefiero matarte a ti y otro día encargarme de un par de muchachas inexpertas.

x x

La población civil era escoltada hacía el refugio por los genins de la villa, las personas se movían mucho más lento que un ninja promedio y algunos por el temor entraban en pánico o perdían algún familiar entre la masa de gente que se aglomeraba a la entrada de las escaleras que llevaban a los refugios. También podía verse que algunos de los shinobi más jóvenes habían salido de sus casas sin tanta preparación, pero a pesar de eso llevaban su bandana puesta.

Katt avanzaba junto con Nodoka, en cierto aspecto sintiéndose incómoda por estar rodeada de tantas personas comunes, se sentía fuera de lugar y preocupada que el ambiente de temor que podía sentirse y verse en la mirada de las los civiles terminara por contagiarla. Abriéndose paso logró llevar a la esposa de Ibiki a donde se supone estaría a salvo y donde ella también debía de permanecer.

En un primer momento Katt dudó si debía de dejar a Nodoka sola ahí, para luego dirigirse más cerca de la puerta, pero la visión de Kurenai pasando a unos metros de ella, en dirección a la entrada, hizo que se decidiera. Luego de acomodar a Nodoka en un espacio donde las personas ya estaban más tranquilas, se apresuró a darle el alcance a la otra Kunoichi.

—Kurenai —llamó al ver a la mujer.

—No te había visto —respondió acercándose a la pelirroja—. Estaba esperando que vinieras, por un momento pensé que habrías ido a la muralla.

—¿Sabes que está pasando? —preguntó Katt luego de negar ligeramente con la cabeza ante la idea que había rondado la mente de la kunoichi.

—No, en cuanto sentí el ataque tomé a Tsubaki y vine, se la encargué a una vecina —explicó, tornándose ligeramente más seria—. En casos como este se espera que los ninjas que estén retirados del servicio momentáneamente, pero que aún puedan pelear, apoyen en la defensa del refugio.

Katt asintió al escucharla, la realidad era que dejando de lado el peligro que representaba para su embarazo el entrar a una confrontación demasiado grande, ella estaba físicamente casi en perfecta condición.

—¿Vas a ir a la muralla?

—No lo sé, ya estoy recuperada del embarazo, simplemente estoy cansada. Pero quiero esperar a que los refugiados terminen de llegar y se tomen los puestos de defensa del refugio —contestó un tanto pensativa, antes de dirigir su mirada a las escaleras por donde venía otro grupo de personas y entre ellos Shizune.

La asistente de la Hokage se dirigió directamente hacia las otras dos kunoichis al verlas. Al igual que Katt, Shizune se encontraba embarazada, pero en ella si era notorio, tenía unos cuatro meses y se notaba un tanto cansada a pesar de que parecía que únicamente se había dirigido directamente al refugio.

—La evacuación está casi terminada —dijo visiblemente preocupada, luego de hacer unas señas que provocaron el movimiento de los shinobi que estaban encargados de proteger el lugar y tenía un rango mayor que el de genin—. Los ataques en la muralla se han intensificado, pero aún no parece que hubiera habido una brecha.

—Entonces lo mejor será que me vaya dirigiendo a la muralla —intervino Kurenai, bajo la mirada preocupada de las otras dos kunoichis.

—Tu embarazo fue un tanto complicado al final, aún no creo que deberías de ir al frente —aconsejó Shizune luego de meditarlo unos momentos.

—¡Ahí están! —interrumpió fuertemente la voz de Anko, que se acerca con un pequeño bulto en los brazos—. Katt, tú que no puedes ir aunque quieras y no tienes que dirigir este sitio, cuida a mi Danguito —pidió entregando al pequeño bebé que increíblemente estaba dormido.

—¿Vas a ir al frente? —cuestionó preocupada Shizune—. Has dado a luz hace un mes, aún no es buena idea que vayas.

—¡Voy a ir! —exclamó, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la médico ninja—. Soy una kunoichi ofensiva, no sirve de nada que me quede aquí, Kurenai es más útil a la defensiva de lo que yo puedo ser. Mi embarazo fue perfecto, estoy en buena forma y necesitamos evitar que avancen dentro de la villa a menos que estés planeando otra remodelación forzada.

—Ten cuidado —pidió Shizune luego de suspirar ligeramente, no iba a servir tratar de convencerla que se quedara. La kunoichi asintió ligeramente y acarició la cabeza de su bebé por un instante para luego retirarse—. Kurenai es mejor si te quedas aquí, este ataque ha sido repentino y los genins distan de estar preparados si es que algo llegara —luego dirigió su mirada a Katt—. Es mejor si dejas a Dango con alguien en la parte interna, si necesitamos defender este sitio no vas a poder ayudar con un bebé en brazos.

—Voy a dejarlo con Nodoka —asintió Katt. Anko se lo había encargado, pero Shizune tenía un buen punto, Dango iba a estar más seguro en la parte interna del refugio. El pequeño recién nacido continuaba apaciblemente dormido, la pelirroja no pudo evitar notarlo; con tanta bulla y tensión en el ambiente le sorprendió que el pequeño no esté llorando—. Supongo que es material para shinobi… —murmuró sonriendo un poco, no parecía estar muy al tanto de sus alrededores, pero estaba ignorando muy bien los factores externos que podrían alterarlo. En ese momento la pelirroja se detuvo en su lugar y posó la mirada a sus costados notando la ausencia de su acompañante peludo—¿Dónde puede haberse metido? —se preguntó. Orion había estado con ella hasta que entró con Nodoka al refugio, de eso estaba segura, pero luego simplemente desapareció de su vista. Ligeramente preocupada continuó su camino hacía Nodoka, su invocación distaba de ser una criatura que necesitara ayuda para cuidarse, pero aún así el no saber dónde estaba siempre la preocupa un poco.

En la entrada Shizune corrió a recibir a una mujer que llegaba cargada en brazos de Raidou. Yurika era una kunoichi, pero tuvo la mala suerte de estar con más de ocho meses de embarazo y sin posibilidad de correr o subir velozmente las escaleras hasta el refugio. Sin perder demasiado tiempo el shinobi dejó a su pareja suavemente en el suelo antes de retirarse en dirección a donde todos los ninjas activos estaban yendo.

x x

Kakashi no tuvo mayores problemas para moverse entre la multitud. Quitando a los miembros de Akatsuki, no podía notar a primera vista ningún otro shinobi de Kiri que resaltara entre la masa, algo que en cierto modo le preocupaba; esa aldea era famosa por su grupo de espadachines y dudaba que estos se perdieran un ataque contra Konoha.

En el instante en que Kisame divisó la cabellera plateada acercarse a él sonrió extremadamente divertido. Hatake Kakashi era uno de los ninjas que años atrás lo retuvieron cuando visitó Konoha junto con Itachi y no había vuelto a enfrentarlo. Hasta ese momento. Con un fuerte movimiento de Samehada el miembro de Akatsuki lanza a un shinobi de Konoha lejos de él para dejarle el camino libre, ya estaba cansado de ver ninjas sin renombre en frente suyo y jugar a entretener gente mientras Madara se encargaba de realizar la parte más entretenida.

—¿Va a venir tu amigo verde también? —cuestionó divertido—. Con él ya tengo dos peleas inconclusas.

Kakashi no se detuvo a responderle, sino que aprovechó el que tuviera la espada hacia un lado de su cuerpo luego de haber lanzado a su oponente anterior hacia un lado. Kisame podía mover esa gran arma sin problemas por el peso o tamaño. Pero había encontrado la posibilidad de atacarlo directamente sin tener que evadir la espada desde el comienzo, algo positivo considerando que la cantidad de chakra que él posee es un factor limitante para la cantidad de ataques que puede realizar.

Dentro de la muralla el grupo que se ocupaba de detener a los infiltrados estaba realizando su labor casi con perfección. Shikamaru y su padre se encontraban ahí, dispuestos por diferentes áreas, impidiendo que los ninjas de Kiri avanzaran muy lejos con ayuda de algunos otros chunin que se encargaban de eliminar los objetivos y perseguir a los que consiguieran escapar a las técnicas de sombras.

—¿Has visto a Ino? —preguntó Chouji en un momento en que la situación en el interior se había calmado.

—No, debe de estar afuera —contestó Shikamaru—. Sus técnicas no son muy útiles aquí, no puede dejar su cuerpo desprotegido o encargárselo a alguien más, pero en cualquier momento comenzaremos a necesitar que los ninja médico dejen el campo y pasen a atender heridos —añadió, posando la mirada en un pequeño grupo de ninjas de la villa que habían sido llevados por compañeros o se habían retirado ellos mismos por la gravedad de sus heridas, por el momento estaban con dos médicos ninja, pero viendo la magnitud del ataque el reducido número de heridos no duraría así por mucho tiempo.

Al otro lado de la muralla un fuerte temblor obligó que muchos shinobi de Kiri retrocedan para evitar ser lastimados. Una de las grandes invocaciones, un ciempiés, que había estado arremetiendo contra la muralla acababa de caer muerta de un solo golpe y expulsada varios metros hacía atrás. Al ver esto los otros animales gigantes se alejaron, sus cuerpos eran demasiado grandes como para no ser objetivos fáciles y la facilidad con que el ciempiés había caído no era alentadora.

La causante del poderoso golpe era una muchacha esbelta de cabello rosa, Yamato la había enviado a detener de una vez los ataques contra la muralla producidos por las grandes criaturas. Junto a ella estaban Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu e Izumo encargándose de que no hubiera un contraataque masivo en contra de Sakura, que debía de centrarse en mantener alejadas a las invocaciones.

Varios cuerpos de Kiri cayeron muertos al suelo alrededor de uno de los escuadrones de ANBUs que estaban peleando. El número de atacantes era bastante extenso y no aparentaba estar disminuyendo, pero sin duda las bajas en Kiri podían apreciarse sobre el suelo.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto? Están perdiendo mucha gente —cuestionó uno de los enmascarados observando la imagen del campo de batalla lleno de shinobis de Kiri y Konoha.

—Por ahora no importa, necesitamos seguir conteniéndolos hasta que llegue Tsunade-sama —respondió la capitana del grupo a la vez que dirigía su mirada a una joven kunoichi de largos cabellos rubios—. No tienes porqué estar aquí.

—No soy útil en el grupo de contingencia senpai —respondió Ino, tomando algo de aire. A diferencia de los ANBUs a ella todavía le costaba mucho trabajo encargarse de algún enemigo, a pesar del nivel que poseían, pero al menos había mejorado su capacidad de combate en comparación a meses anteriores.

—Nosotros vamos a avanzar contra los miembros de Akatsuki que están al fondo, no puedes venir con nosotros —explicó la mujer—. Es mejor que comiences a juntarte con los otros médico ninja y traten a los heridos, la pelea lleva un buen tiempo y no creo que sólo estén cayendo ninjas de Kiri.

—Sí… —aceptó viendo como el grupo se alejaba de ella.

x x

Los hermanos Inuzuka corrieron por las calles de la villa, su hogar no estaba ubicado en una zona llena de casas y el tiempo que les tomó decidirse a salir desde que inició el ataque ya los había dejado relegados del resto de los pocos habitantes que vivían cerca de ellos. Kiba había puesto a su hermana sobre Akamaru y avanzaba seguido por los tres canes de ella.

El olor a sangre llamó la atención del pequeño grupo, no era un aroma conocido, pero se estaba acercando a gran velocidad. Kiba decidió saltar a uno de los techos cercanos y observar quien o quienes eran los dueños de ese aroma. Al distinguirlos maldijo entre dientes, eran tres ninjas enemigos que estaban acercándose a gran velocidad, no estaba seguro de si los habían notado o no, pero no planeaba arriesgarse a que ellos tuvieran a su favor la iniciativa.

—Hana, sigue avanzando al refugio —le indicó al regresar—. Son solo tres, no creo que nos hayan sentido así que planeo emboscarlos, pero en cualquier momento escucharán a Tegakari si te quedas cerca.

—No seas ridículo, tengo mucha más experiencia que tú.

—Yo no puedo cuidarlo, sabes de más que es incluso más delicado que un bebé normal —agregó de inmediato al notar la negativa de su hermana—. No voy a poder contener a los tres si llegan cerca de ti ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Esconderlo solo dentro de una casa y dejarlo a su suerte?

Hana cerró los ojos por un instante, era obvio que no planeaba alejarse de su hijo y que no iba a poder pelear con el pequeño en brazos —No falta mucho para el refugio, trata de no alejarte, cuando llegue avisaré para que vengan a apoyarte —explicó, indecisa aún si debía de dejar a su hermano peleando contra tres shinobis.

—No me mires así, voy a estar bien, ya están heridos y si los embosco quizás te alcance antes de que llegues al refugio —aseguró el muchacho sonriéndole, viendo como se alejaba junto con sus tres perros detrás de ella y su sobrino aún llorando—. Creo que está muy engreído —comentó mirando a Akamaru—, se nota que mamá aún le tiene consideración por haber nacido antes de tiempo —agregó riendo ligeramente y preparándose para atacar a los tres enemigos que ya se encontraban bastante cerca.

x x

Hinata aún estaba tomando la mano de Hanabi, halándola lo más rápido que podía y obedeciendo lo que su padre le había pedido. El clan había estado tendido en el suelo en frente de un único hombre que simplemente las ignoró cuando lo vieron, tenían que alejarse lo antes posible y tratar de avisar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los ojos de la mayor se desviaron por unos instantes hacía su hermana, que extrañamente no oponía resistencia. En cuanto había sentido las explosiones se levantó y fue a buscar a Hanabi, su padre ya se lo había indicado con anterioridad, debía de encargarse de su hermana en caso algo ocurriera en la villa.

A lo lejos pudo notar un grupo de ANBUs moverse por los techos, pero decidió no tratar de llamar su atención, estaban lejos y si estaban movilizándose por la villa era porque habían enemigos infiltrados. Las explosiones incesantes provenientes de la muralla tampoco ayudaban a que pudiera mantenerse calmada, algo grande estaba ocurriendo en el borde de la villa, pero el ataque en su casa había sido devastador, rápido y silencioso, dudaba mucho que si ellas caían en manos de alguien Konoha notara la ausencia del clan hasta que todo pasara.

De improvisto Hinata jaló fuertemente a su hermana sacándola del camino de un grupo de kunais. Frente a ellas estaban dos ninjas de Kiri observándolas detenidamente.

—Son Hyuuga —comentó uno de ellos—. Parece que no se hizo bien el trabajo por ahí.

Hinata dio un paso al frente lista para pelear contra los shinobi, pero en ese momento recordó que su padre les había gritado que no utilizaran el Byakugan.

—Hanabi… —susurró—. No vayas a activarlo…

La menor observó a la kunoichi un tanto pensativa y asintió, recordaba bien que Hiashi les gritó que no lo hicieran y él mismo estaba en frente de un enemigo sin tener el suyo activo. Ella aún no era una genin a pesar de que su nivel era el de uno, todavía no tenía la edad para serlo, pero eso no evitaba que supiera pelear por lo que dio un paso al lado de su hermana mayor, no iba a dejar que peleara sola.

x x

Tsume trataba de tomar aire a grandes bocanadas, el combate había terminado y estaba en muy mal estado. Su cuerpo estaba sumamente golpeado y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su boca, había sido golpeada constantemente a causa de la infernal espada de uno de los espadachines, los Inuzuka se especializaban en combate de corto alcance y habían tenido que manejarse demasiado cerca del enemigo.

Giró sobre su sitio y observó con tristeza a los dos jóvenes que se habían quedado peleando, estaban muertos y sus cuerpos en peor estado que el de ella. El jutsu de la espada de agua cobró la vida de uno de ellos casi inmediatamente, en ningún momento el líquido que provocó que cayera contra ella lo soltó, simplemente subió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello y apretar con más fuerza.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ambos muchachos que había criado así como los tres canes que fueron parte de su familia había caído, no sin antes llevarse a los dos ninjas de Kiri con ellos. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, tenía que ir a asegurarse que sus dos hijos y su nieto hubieran llegado al refugio.

Moviéndose lentamente entre las calles logró percibir el sonido de un combate y un olor familiar. No provenía de la dirección por la que su familia debía de haber huido, pero a pesar de eso se dirigió al lugar, Konoha estaba demasiado tranquila internamente como para pensar que el ataque que recibió en su hogar haya sido simplemente mala suerte.

Al llegar logró divisar a la compañera de equipo de su hijo y a una Hyuuga más joven, ambas estaban peleando, sin activar su byakugan, contra dos enemigos. Al ver esto ingresó a la pelea golpeando de improvisto a uno de los ninja de Kiri en el rostro y dejándolo a un par de metros de distancia.

—Tsume-san —llamó Hinata, sorprendida y preocupada de verla; la mujer estaba cubierta en sangre y completamente sola—. Entró un hombre a atacar el clan —trató de explicar la joven kunoichi, pero no pudo decir más ya que la madre de su amigo comenzó a hablar.

—Huyan lo más rápido que puedan al refugio, no se queden a pelear e informen esto de inmediato —ordenó al escucharla, también habían atacado a los Hyuuga y eso confirmaba que algo estaba ocurriendo aparte de una mera invasión. A lo lejos distinguió la figura de un ANBU moviéndose, simplemente debía de captar su atención y recibiría algo de ayuda, sola no iba a poder darle suficiente tiempo a las dos muchachas—. Apúrense, si hay otros enemigos voy a terminar atrayéndolos cuando empiece a pelar.

x x

Moviéndose por las calles de la villa, percibiendo los múltiples aromas en el ambiente, estaba Orion. Luego de haber acompañado a Katt al refugio y asegurarse de que llegara a entrar simplemente se alejó para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo en la villa. Por mucho tiempo él estuvo con Madara y aunque no lo había visto u olido sabía que tenía las manos metidas en el ataque, el que aún no estuvieran los enemigos metidos en la villa era una buena distracción para que alguien como el Uchiha se moviera libremente y llevara a cabo su verdadero objetivo.

Un ninja solitario corriendo a gran velocidad llevando en su frente el distintivo de los shinobi de Kiri captó su atención y se dirigió para interceptarlo. Con un ágil salto cayó encima del hombre empotrándolo contra la puerta de una casa que se hizo añicos y haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos el hombre vio que estaba con un gran animal de ojos dorados encima de él. Al pasar unos segundos distinguió que se trata de un zorro de gran tamaño y dos colas que lo observa directamente a los ojos mientras no quitaba el peso que ejercía con su cuerpo sobre el de él.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —interrogó la invocación.

—No voy a decir nada, tendrás que matarme —contestó tratando de no desviar la mirada de los ojos ámbar.

—No, voy a comerte vivo —corrigió Orion, percibiendo con sus patas el temor del hombre e insistiendo por una única vez para que hablara.

x x

Evadiendo una gran cantidad de ataques formados por papel se encontraba Sai, volando sobre uno de sus jutsus y tratando de observar la zona para poder entregar un informe aéreo de la situación que le había encargado Yamato. Pequeñas aves blancas lo perseguían y trataban de envolver, impidiendo que tuviera una visión clara del campo de batalla.

Un grupo de cuervos negros llegó al costado del artista, volando directamente para sujetar con sus patas los trozos blancos de papel y al menos evitar que Sai tuviera que dedicarse tanto en evitar ataques. Mantenerse quieto le era imposible, pero con los cuervos del jutsu de Aoba al menos pudo localizar las zonas en las que se encontraban los miembros de Akatsuki y que estaban haciendo en esos instantes. A tiempo para la llegada de la quinta Hokage.

—Yamato —llamó la mujer, al notar que el jonin se encontraba en lo alto de la muralla atacando desde lejos con sus jutsus. Mientras que Ibiki se alejaba de ella al divisar al joven Nara y dirigiéndose hacía él para llevarlo a una posición donde pudiera actuar como estratega, los ANBU recién llegados se encargarían de quienes pasaran la muralla.

Al ver a la Hokage, Yamato respiró aliviado, con ella presente podrían tomar decisiones más agresivas de ser necesario y no simplemente dedicarse a la defensa. Antes de acudir a su llamado se tomó un momento para repeler un ataque de shurikens enemigo que estaba por impactar contra un grupo de ninjas de Konoha.

Casi al mismo momento en que el jonin llegó con la Hokage, Ibiki regresaba con el joven Nara a su lado. Shikamaru era reconocido por ser un gran estratega y si bien jamás había estado en un combate de esa magnitud ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo como para utilizar a personas ligeramente menos hábiles, pero más experimentadas, iban a tener que apostar por el buen criterio del muchacho.

Yamato trató de dar un informe rápido, pero sin obviar ningún detalle. Lo que explicaba formaría la base de las decisiones que se comenzarían a tomar.

—¿Dónde están los Hyuuga? —cuestionó Shikamaru—. Serían de mucha utilidad para poder armar mejor una ofensiva.

—Ninguno vino a reportarse conmigo aún.

—Quizás Hiashi los envió directamente a hacer algo —presumió Tsunade, no muy segura, pero tenían una batalla que afrontar en frente como prioridad.

En el campo de batalla, alejándose de la muralla el grupo de ANBUs encabezados por Yugao trataban de avanzar para eliminar a los miembros de Akatsuki que se mantenían en la parte posterior. Un combate de esa magnitud no estaba diseñado para tener elementos inactivos, así que estaba segura de que no estaban ahí simplemente para observar. Pero sus intentos eran constantemente contenidos por shinobis de Kiri acompañados por alguna de las invocaciones, el único consuelo que tenían era que estaban alejando un poco del combate de la muralla, para esos momentos ya debían de haber heridos y retirarlos no era una labor muy sencilla.

Sakura notó a un gran perro de varias cabezas acercarse a toda velocidad contra la muralla por lo que se dirigió directamente contra él. Desde que atacó al ciempiés ninguna de las invocaciones había vuelto a tratar de acercarse y simplemente había tomado una labor como la del resto de ninjas: atacar shinobis de Kiri. Pero en ese momento debía cumplir con su objetivo inicial, impedir más ataques de ese tipo contra la muralla.

Cargando su puño con chakra se lanzó para golpear al can gigante, logrando acertar el golpe. Pero el efecto no fue lo que esperó, en lugar de salir expulsado varios metros el animal se separó en varios cuerpos de menor tamaño que trataron de rodearla mientras estaba aún con el impulso que puso a su propio golpe.

Una bola de fuego pasó a su costado golpeando a un par de los perros que estaban a punto de atacarla, dejándole un camino libre que utilizó con rapidez. Kotetsu e Izumo se adelantaron para ayudarla con el problema de la masa canina que acababa de aparecer mientras que Raidou y Genma seguían tratando de mantener a la muchacha lo más a salvo posible de los ninja de Kiri cercanos, si ella caía el resto de las invocaciones retomaría su ofensiva.

Sakura estaba a punto de golpear a otro de los canes cuando varios fueron sujetados de las patas por un grupo de serpientes impidiendo que evitaran los golpes de ella o los ataques de la pareja de ninjas que la acompañaba.

—Tienes que ir al otro lado y comenzar a curar a los heridos —indicó Anko apareciendo junto a la médico ninja.

—Pero… —trató de replicar.

—No hay problema —interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que observara como su maestra bajaba al campo de batalla—. Tsunade-sama se encargará, pero hay demasiados heridos como para que te quedes aquí.

Un combate que había durado bastante y que nadie había interferido era el que se seguía manteniendo entre Kakashi y Kisame. El primero se veía notoriamente más cansado, la diferencia en cantidad de chakra era bastante notoria, pero por lo mismo el hijo de Sakumo se había mantenido evitando en medida de lo posible el utilizar algún jutsu que consumiera demasiado chakra.

El ex-ninja de Kiri peleaba bastante divertido, si bien es cierto le hubiera gustado más un enfrentamiento contra Guy, Kakashi era una buena segunda opción. A pesar de la aparente ventaja por la resistencia el jonin de Konoha seguía en pie y fuera de algunas heridas en el torso a causa de Samehada no había logrado acertar ningún jutsu en él. Kisame por su parte tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo y parte de la túnica un tanto desgarrada, Kakashi conseguía acertar golpes pequeños, pero certeros valiéndose de su agilidad. Para suerte del miembro de Akatsuki esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo que aprovechaba para lastimarlo no eran suficientemente extensos como para que pudiera recibir un raikiri.

La llegada de la Hokage al campo de batalla no pasó desapercibida para ambos, muchos de los ninjas de Kiri reaccionaron retrocediendo, conocedores de las historias de la fuerza de esa mujer. Pero el objetivo de la rubia eran los cuerpos con cabello anaranjado que al percibir su llegada tres de ellos comenzaron a avanzar directamente contra ella.

—Creo que es momento para que me vaya retrocediendo —anunció Kisame comenzando su retirada entre los ninjas de Kiri. Kakashi no trató de seguirlo, decidió dirigirse hacia donde la Hokage para apoyarla contra los cuerpos de Pein que estaban saliendo a hacerle frente.

Acompañada de cerca por Yamato la Hokage se detuvo en frente de Pein. El que estaba ubicado en el centro le recordaba a uno de los ninjas de Ame que Jiraiya tomó como alumno, otro distaba de parecer humano; tenía varios rostros alrededor de su cabeza y el tercero parecía normal en apariencia.

—Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Tsunade —dijo el cuerpo del centro, despejando cualquier duda sobre su identidad.

Sin dejar oportunidad a que alguien más hablara, el cuerpo con la cabeza rodeada de rostros se desprendió de su túnica y dejó ver un par de apéndices largos los cuales colocó rígidamente en frente de él mientras que una fuerza de atracción actuó sobre la Hokage, dirigiéndola directamente a las extensiones del cuerpo.

Yamato reaccionó de prisa y elevó una pared de madera, que aunque cedió ante la atracción sirvió de apoyo para que Tsunade se impulsara y elevara sobre los cuerpos. Instintivamente golpeó el suelo con su pierna al caer, creando un gran cráter que obligó a los tres cuerpos enemigos a separarse para evitar ser golpeados.

Kakashi se acercó desde un costado y trató de eliminar al cuerpo que había producido la onda de fuerza que atrajo a la Hokage. Sabía que iba a ser escuchado, su raikiri no se caracterizaba por ser una técnica para un asesinato silencioso, pero era efectivo, pero entre él y su objetivo se interpuso el tercer cuerpo y este simplemente recibió un golpe sin chakra desde la mano de Kakashi. Había absorbido el ataque de manera instantánea.

La Hokage no se quedó quieta esperando a ver que ocurría, en cuanto pudo se impulsó fuera del cráter que había producido y atacó al cuerpo que tenía más cerca de ella. Con las extremidades extras que poseía ese cuerpo trató de bloquear uno de los golpes de la rubia, perdiéndola en el proceso.

Yamato se dirigió como apoyo a Kakashi, había visto lo ocurrido por lo que ni siquiera trato de utilizar algún jutsu. Entre ambos estaban consiguiendo entablar una pelea pareja contra los otros dos cuerpos que no estaban utilizando ninjutsus fuera de sus habilidades que había mostrado para el momento.

El cuerpo principal de Pein vuelve a utilizar su técnica para repeler, afectando únicamente a Kakashi y Yamato ya que el otro cuerpo absorbió la energía al momento en que lo tocó. Luego de esto se dirige contra la Hokage mientras el otro cuerpo se aleja de ella, al parecer el Pein principal desea enfrentarse a la rubia personalmente.

Tsunade no había vuelto a tener otro combate desde que peleó con Orochimaru, pero por primera vez estaba sintiendo el verdadero peso de la edad que su cuerpo había alcanzado como sacrificio por su jutsu regenerativo. Aunque se veía joven y sus niveles de chakra estaban altos no podía evitar sentir el cansancio, necesitaba acabar con ese combate de prisa, antes de que no pudiera seguir manteniendo el ritmo y algún enemigo notara su estado real.

x x

El hogar de los Hyuuga se encontraba en casi absoluto silencio, lo único perceptible era la respiración entrecortada de Madara. El Uchiha estaba sentado en el suelo herido, y mirando directamente el cadáver de Hyuuga Hiashi que se encontraba en frente de él.

No tenía idea como había ocurrido, pero el líder del clan Hyuuga encontró alguna manera de impedir que utilizara sus habilidades para evitar ataques o transportarse a distancia. Logró ganar, pero tuvo que dejar de jugar al ninja superior y pasar a combatir casi de igual a igual contra Hiashi, para suerte de él, con parte de los tenketsus bloqueados el taijutsu de su oponente no era la mitad de mortal de lo que hubiera sido en otras condiciones.

Serio y con la mirada llena de odio se puso de pie, mirando una mancha roja en el suelo que había sido producida por su sangre durante su reciente combate. Retomando la compostura tomó un kunai portado por uno de los Hyuuga inconcientes y comenzó la parte final de su labor.

x x

Hana corrió sin detenerse, en un comienzo había estado avanzando sola, pero cuando pudo divisar el refugio frente a ella su nariz le advirtió que estaba siendo perseguida. Detrás de ella la seguían dos shinobi y por la expresión en sus rostros realmente querían alcanzarla antes de que llegara a refugiarse.

Dentro del refugio las cosas estaban tranquilas. Shizune se había encargado de colocar a los ninjas que estaban disponibles en diferentes lugares y los civiles estaban mucho más calmados, aunque preocupados, esperando noticias de que era lo que había sucedido.

Katt no estaba mejor que el resto de refugiados; estaba sumamente preocupada por Kakashi, las explosiones no cesaban y aunque estaba segura que aún no había transcurrido más de una hora desde que todo se inició, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Además, la ausencia de Orion tampoco la tranquilizaba, desde un inicio no estuvo conforme con que lo enviaran con ella al refugio.

-¡Shizune-san! —exclamó el shinobi que estaba custodiando la entrada—. Se acerca una mujer y la están atacando.

—¿¡Qué!? —cuestionó la asistente de la Hokage—. ¿Cómo es que alguien sigue afuera? ¿Y qué están haciendo los de la muralla?

Katt se acercó para observar, no tenía la menor intención de quedarse dentro de una cueva mientras hubiera ninjas enemigos afuera que en cualquier momento podían simplemente decidir derrumbar la entrada y dejar que las rocas hagan el trabajo. No se demoró demasiado en reconocer quien estaba corriendo, la larga cola de cabello castaño de Hana la delataba, sin contar que se podía ver que era una kunoichi, estaba evitando los ataques como podía.

—Es Hana… —susurró la pelirroja, produciendo que Kurenai se adelantara y saliera del refugio y que algunos de los genins comenzaran a tensarse ante la idea de que el ataque ya había llegado hasta su ubicación.

Katt la imitó, pero a diferencia de la experta en genjutsus ella avanzó de prisa, eran únicamente dos enemigos. Sabía que si Kakashi estuviera cerca era muy probable que la hubiera detenido, pero en ese momento no estaba cerca y fuera del guardia de la puerta, Shizune y Kurenai no había ningún otro ninja de rango mayor a genin que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Al estar cerca simplemente concentró su chakra y lanzó una bola de fuego que obligó a los atacantes a retroceder y separarse. Cada uno retomó el ataque, de cierta forma ignorándola y centrándose en la otra kunoichi. Al notar esto Katt lanzó otro jutsu en contra de un de los ninjas mientras corrió para interceptar al otro. No planeó entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando salió, pero si subía el nivel de sus ataques había la posibilidad de que también dañaran a Hana.

Al momento en que el shinobi que no había sido detenido se acercó nuevamente a Hana, Kurenai apareció envuelta en una ráfaga de pétalos rosas y lo sujetó. Desde el refugio salió Konohamaru en frente de unos cinco genins que reaccionaron a salir sin necesidad de una orden, dirigiéndose directamente hasta donde estaba la Inuzuka para ayudarla a salir.

Uno de los jóvenes ninjas tomó al bebé y otros dos ayudaron a Hana a alejarse de la batalla mientras Konohamaru y el restante se mantuvieron en el centro, listos para contraatacar en caso alguna de las dos kunoichis que estaban peleando perdieran a su oponente y este tratara de seguir atacando.

Katt se enfrentó sin mayores problemas al shinobi de Kiri, a pesar de no estar en su mejor condición el nivel de ese hombre distaba bastante de ser de cuidado, o al menos luego de los combates que tuvo contra Kakashi su concepto de peligroso cambió bastante. Cerca de ella estaba Kurenai también terminando de enfrentarse a su enemigo y ordenando a los genins que recogieran a los canes de Hana que se acercaban lentamente por el camino, heridos, pero aún en capacidad de regresar con su dueña.

Shizune se acercó de inmediato a revisar a Tegakari que no cesaba de llorar, al asegurase de que estaba en buen estado de salud prosiguió de inmediato con Hana. La Inuzuka estaba ligeramente lastimada, aunque lo extraño era lo silenciosa que estaba y el hecho de que estuviera corriendo sola con su hijo en brazos.

—Esto está mal —susurró Katt acercándose a Kurenai— ¿Por qué recién ha venido y en este estado?

—Eran sólo dos, no parece que la muralla haya caído, incluso aún se escuchan las explosiones…

—Hana, ¿qué ocurrió? —cuestionó Shizune al momento en que terminó de revisarla y curar las heridas que tenía.

La muchacha no respondió. Aunque no lo mostraba tan abiertamente estaba aterrada, el olor impregnado en los dos hombres que la persiguieron era el de Kiba, debían de ser parte de los que ninjas que su hermano dijo que contendría mientras ella escapaba.

—Vienen más —avisó el shinobi de la puerta—. Shizune-san, parece un ataque más grande hay una pared de fuego elevándose.

Al escuchar eso Katt corrió hacía la puerta, aparte de ella la otra criatura que tenía esas costumbres con el fuego era su invocación. Y no se equivocó. Pudo ver a su zorro saltando entre los techos y esquivando ataques mientras prendía el camino sin ningún tipo de consideración por las construcciones. Pero notó que había algo mal en la escena, Orion era rápido y por algún motivo extraño estaba aprovechando eso para esquivar ataques más no para escapar.

La pelirroja decidió salir nuevamente, no tenía idea que ocurría con su invocación, pero no pensaba abandonarlo y quedarse mirando. Al acercarse, notó a Hinata y Hanabi que venían corriendo, siendo cubiertas por las llamas lanzadas desde la boca del gran zorro.

Al distinguir el cabello rojo de su dueña Orion se acercó a ella y lanzó una emisión de fuego aún mayor que no envolvió a todos los atacantes. Notando la intención del ataque Katt dejó fluir su chakra para que se mezclara con la llamarada de su zorro y luego lo controló, dirigiéndolo a los enemigos como una gran ola de tonalidad blanquecina que avanzó incinerando todo a su paso.

—Ese fuego estuvo caliente —comentó el zorro al ver el color de las llamas.

—Hinata —murmuró Kurenai al ver a su alumna llegar junto con su hermana menor.

Para esos momentos Shizune ya había puesto en alerta máxima el refugio, algo que no esperaba hacer viendo que los ataques parecían continuar activamente en la muralla.

—¡Orion! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Katt cuando ya estaban a salvo en el refugio.

—Cenando —respondió tranquilamente.

—Shizune-san —intervino Hinata—. Alguien atacó al clan cuando recién comenzó el ataque —informó antes de que la médico ninja pudiera siquiera revisarla a ella o Hanabi. Las palabras salidas de la boca de Hinata causaron cierto efecto en la Inuzuka.

—¿Quién los atacó? —cuestionó la mujer, sumamente preocupada por la noticia y no pudiendo evitar que su vista se desviara hacía Hana por unos instantes.

—Solo un hombre, tenía el cabello negro largo y estaba vestido de negro.

En el momento en que escuchó la descripción del cabello del presunto atacante un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja. Pensar en Madara yendo a enfrentarse a los Hyuuga no era una idea descabellada, ese clan podía localizar el chakra invertido a grandes distancias y eso no debía ser del agrado del Uchiha.

x x

Desde la muralla la luz emitida por las llamas cercanas al refugio alertaron a los ninjas de Konoha de que algo estaba yendo mal en el interior. Pero a pesar de que el ataque estaba ocurriendo de manera extraña y sin intentos por ejercer mayor presión para ingresar a la villa, no podían simplemente retirarse.

—¡Sai! —llamó Ibiki dirigiéndose al muchacho que sobrevolaba la zona—. Dirígete al refugio de inmediato.

Shikamaru maldijo ligeramente, hace mucho que estaba seguro de que el ataque era una distracción, pero no podía simplemente enviar ninjas al interior y debilitar la muralla. Al menos no hasta ese momento, ahora tenía una idea de dónde es que podía estar ocurriendo algo, lamentablemente la localización no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Madara salió de Konoha en medio del caos, un hombre que es casi como una mancha negra podía pasar oculto a los sentidos sin mayor inconveniente y sumado a que no podía ser percibido utilizó el poco chakra que aún le quedaba para acelerar su velocidad. La quinta logró divisar la figura oscura, no le era difícil había pasado cerca de ella para refugiarse detrás del cuerpo principal del líder de Akatsuki, Yamato trató de sujetar al extraño con una prisión de madera, pero la velocidad con la que el hombre evitó el ataque era sorprendentemente precisa.

Antes de que pudiera tratar de dar una orden vio como su oponente asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y de improvisto una fuerza invisible lanzó todos los cuerpos que se encontraban en frente de él, aliados o enemigos, fuertemente contra la muralla. Para el momento en que se puso de pie los ninjas de Kiri que quedaron de pie ya estaban escapando junto con Akatsuki.

—¡No los persigan! —gritó fuertemente la quinta Hokage al ver que algunos estaban avanzando con esa intención.

—Hokage-sama —intervino Ibiki acercándose a la quinta al igual que muchos shinobi que estaban en el campo de batalla— Según la información que he recibido parece ser que la casa de los Aburame sufrió algún tipo de ataque y están encerrados en una cúpula de plantas; tampoco hemos visto a ningún miembro del clan Hyuuga.

—Vayan dos grupos a cada casa —ordenó la mujer antes de posar la mirada en Kakashi—. ¿Qué tan grave estás?

—Puedo seguir peleando —aseguró tranquilamente, era notorio que estaba bastante cansado, pero sus heridas no eran demasiado graves.

—Dirige a los grupos que vayan a ir con los Aburame, posiblemente van a tener que quemar esas plantas para entrar. Lleva un escuadrón ANBU, no tenemos idea que pueda haber dentro —indicó, comenzando a caminar de regreso al interior de la villa.

—No muchos lo notaron —susurró Ibiki cuando Tsunade no tenía a ningún otro shinobi cerca—, pero cerca al refugio hubo un ataque, por la naturaleza de lo que se vio estoy seguro que debe de haber sido Katt la dueña del jutsu.

—¿Hace cuanto enviaron escuadrones hacia la zona?

—Dos minutos, en cuanto lo notamos.

—Vamos hacia allá, dudo que haya sucedido algo muy grave, todo se ve en orden desde aquí, pero eso quiere decir que los que lograron infiltrase llegaron hasta el refugio —añadió seriamente la Hokage—. Debiste decirme esto primero.

—Hatake estaba cerca y es más necesario que vaya a encargarse de alguna de las dos casas que simplemente ir al refugio, lo que sea que ocurrió ahí ya terminó —explicó observando en esa dirección—. Yo me quedaré aquí, hay muchos ninjas que necesito llevarme para interrogarlos —añadió, observado los cuerpos de algunos ninjas de Kiri que seguían con vida.

x x

La tensión aumentó notoriamente cuando los sonidos producidos por el combate de la muralla cesaron. Ahora no tenían otra cosa que hacer que esperar, sin saber si Konoha había vencido o Kiri estaba avanzando sin restricción alguna por la villa.

—¿Puedes ir a ver? —preguntó Kurenai dirigiéndose a Orion, la invocación estaba sentada cerca de la entrada junto a su dueña—. Si algo ocurre simplemente puedes des-invocarte.

—Lo sé —contestó poniéndose de pie—. Ya regreso —agregó, saliendo ágilmente por la puerta.

Los minutos transcurrieron de forma lenta, o al menos eso le pareció a Katt, quería salir e ir a investigar por su cuenta la razón del cese de los ataque y buscar a Kakashi. Ya más tranquilas en la zona donde se encontraban los civiles estaban descansando Hinata, Hanabi, Hana y Tegakari, ninguna de las tres hablaba mucho, simplemente estaban más concentradas en lo que pasaba por sus cabezas tratando de entender que era lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamó de improvisto Shizune al ver a la rubia acercarse junto con un grupo de ninjas. Nadie dentro del refugio lo notó, pero en lo alrededores ya habían algunos ninjas revisando que no hubieran enemigos ocultos en las cercanías.

La quinta sonrió al ver a su pupila acercarse a ella. Por el momento fue la única que abandonó el refugio y simplemente porque deseaba informarle con la mayor prontitud posible lo que había ocurrido. Los minutos pasaron con una extraña sensación de seguridad, al menos la villa ya no estaba bajo ataque y en rasgos generales muy pocas áreas tenían rastros de ataques.

Cerca de veinte minutos después de la llegada de Tsunade, Katt pudo ver acercarse a Anko, por lo que fue a buscar al pequeño Dango. Estaba segura de que la kunoichi no tendría problemas en entrar a buscarlo, pero por su mismo carácter quizás espantaría a los civiles que ya estaban suficientemente nerviosos.

—¡Danguito! —exclamó contenta su madre al verlo sano y salvo.

—Anko, ¿viste a Kakashi? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Cuando llegué, pero en cuanto todo acabó vine de prisa —contestó un poco más seria.

—La Hokage está llamándote —informó un shinobi acercándose a la pelirroja.

Katt acudió al llamado instantáneamente, por algún motivo no le gustó que Tsunade la mandara llamar. No tenía idea dónde podía estar metido Kakashi y la expresión seria que mantenía en el rostro incluso al verla no le dio ningún tipo de confianza, estaba segura de que su esposo no estaba muerto, o al menos eso quería creer, pero el silencio con que la recibió Tsunade no la animaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Sabes dónde viven los Aburame? —preguntó la Hokage.

—Sí —respondió bastante confundida, esperaba algo sobre Kakashi.

—Ve para allá, ya Konoha está a salvo, no parece que hayan quedado remanentes de Kiri dentro de la villa —indicó la rubia antes de posar la mirada atentamente en la kunoichi—. Kakashi está ahí, entero y sin nada de lo que no se recuperará en un par de días.

Al escucharla Katt respiró aliviada y sonrió —¿Pero para qué me necesitas ahí?

—Ve, creo que vas a ser de mucha ayuda —insistió sin explicar más antes de comenzar a avanzar hacía el refugio probablemente con la intención de hablar con Hana o las hermanas Hyuuga.

Katt corrió rápidamente por las calles de Konoha, muchos shinobi estaban dispersos por varias partes, revisando y cuidando las calles a pesar de las heridas que eran visibles en algunos. Pero la salud del resto en ese momento le importaba poco, sólo quería llegar a ver a Kakashi.

Al acercarse a su objetivo notó el domo verde sobre la casa de los Aburame y como un grupo de ninjas estaban tratando de destruirlo, pero este se regeneraba lentamente y ninguno de los presentes parecía tener mucho chakra como para acabar la labor. Sin necesidad de buscar demasiado localizó la cabellera plateada de su esposo y siguió corriendo en esa dirección.

—¡Kakashi! —Llamó ignorando por completo a un shinobi que estaba hablando con este.

Al escucharla Kakashi miró en dirección a la pelirroja, extrañado por verla ahí. Pero antes de poder pensar en alguna razón por la que ella estuviera en frente de él, la tenía abrazada contra su pecho. Por un breve momento el shinobi sonrió, hasta que el contacto contra sus heridas quitó la expresión de su rostro y de paso a su esposa que sintió lo que había provocado.

—Perdón —dijo en voz baja, recién notando la sangre que manchaba la ropa de él.

—Está bien, en un rato debe de llegar un médico ninja —contestó retomando la sonrisa en su rostro—. Katt, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tsunade me dijo que viniera, pero no dijo para qué —contestó separándose un poco más de él y observando el domo.

—Sí, debe de haber sido por esto.

Para alguien que casi no había utilizado su chakra y con una afinidad tan elevada con el fuego, encargarse de quemar las plantas no era una tarea complicada. Durante el proceso el zorro de dos colas llegó a la escena y esperó junto a Kakashi a que la pelirroja terminara de abrir una brecha para que el equipo ANBU que estaba esperando entrara.

El camino abierto por Katt fue utilizado de inmediato. Kakashi dudó por unos instantes si entrar o no, pero al sentir que no había ningún tipo de combate en el interior ingresó, con la pelirroja y el zorro detrás de él.

La escena del interior tomó por sorpresa a quienes la vieron. En el suelo estaban esparcidos los cuerpos muertos de todo el clan Aburame con su piel teñida de un fuerte color morado y una solitaria e intacta túnica de Akatsuki a pocos metros de distancia del líder del clan.

Katt desvió la vista inmediatamente y observó a su zorro. Ya en el refugio la imagen de Madara moviéndose por Konoha y atacando Hyuugas se había formado, hasta el momento los tres clanes que estaba enterada habían sido atacados eran justamente los que podían detectar con mayor facilidad al shinobi y por la atención puesta por el zorro a la escena en la que se encontraban estaba segura que tenía una idea similar en mente.

—Dejemos que ellos se encarguen de esto —intervino Kakashi—. No creo que sea buena idea que estemos aquí hasta que aseguren el lugar.

—Kakashi-san —llamó un médico ninja—, no puede seguir caminando con esas heridas.

—Vamos —insistió el jonin antes de salir con su esposa, la invocación y el ninja médico que deseaba comenzar a curarlo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y que no deseen matarme por las bajas, miren que he sido buena y no fui gráfica con las muertes, de cualquier manera ya en el próximo habrá un recuento y "resumen" de cómo ocurrió todo en caso tengan alguna duda. Y no, no hay Naruto, sorry, pero el muchacho lo quiero fuerte, pero en un tiempo creíble, así que sigue entrenando (No hay Sakura gritando por Naruto por algo sencillo, la muchacha lo hizo cuando Pein voló Konoha, antes estaba encarando la situación como el resto) Ya cuando siga con los ataques y no tenga tantas cosas ocurriendo a la vez en diferentes sitios me centraré en narrar más las batallas (Sino fuera por los ataques a los clanes y que Katt estaba en el refugio hubiera podido tratar de ser mucho más específica con el combate en la muralla, lamentablemente no todos estaban ahí, pero no se preocupen, ya habrá momento para verlos pelear mejor, a fin de cuentas es el inicio de una guerra)

Lo que ocurrió con Madara y Hiashi lo tocaré luego, no lo narro para no arruinarlo cuando toque el tema de la investigación. Y continuo reafirmo mi idea de que yo no sirvo para escribir cosas muy emotivas o en todo caso no me salen provocadoras de llantos xD (Léase muertes y reencuentros xD)

Nuevamente, este es uno de esos capítulos en los que me gusta mucho más de lo usual escuchar sus opiniones. Así que dejen review (Ayuden a que llegue a los 1000 reviews xD ¡el dios zorro lo ordena!) y creo que este se ha vuelto oficialmente mi nuevo capítulo más extenso (en palabras)

¿¡Y qué demonios anda haciendo Kishimoto en su manga!? Si Pein decide volverse bueno… en fin, las cosas que con anterioridad le había visto como "errores" no se comparan en absoluto con esta ultima saga, Sasuke invocando a Manda sin chakra no es la mitad de WTF de lo que está ocurriendo ahora.


	87. Chapter 87

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 87**

Armando el escenario

* * *

Era un poco después del medio día, pero a pesar de eso la mayoría de shinobis de Konoha no se encontraban alistándose para ir a almorzar o en sus tareas habituales. Unas horas atrás habían recibido el ataque de un gran número de ninjas de Kiri y de Akatsuki y el estado de alerta máxima seguía en pie pese a que el combate no llegó a durar siquiera una hora.

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, a la espera de los reportes del estado de la villa, los heridos y las bajas. En cuanto terminó de dar las órdenes pertinentes luego del ataque, se dirigió a tratar a los heridos de gravedad al hospital, pero ahora debía de centrarse completamente en la dirección de Konoha. Junto con ella se encontraban Ibiki y Shizune, la médico ninja estaba siendo acompañada y ayudada por Genma mientras organizaba rápidamente los informes que iban llegando continuamente.

—Ya tenemos el informe de los escuadrones ANBU —anunció Ibiki, provocando que la quinta dejara de lado los papeles que tenía en frente de ella—. No hay ningún remanente de Kiri o Akatsuki cerca o dentro de la villa.

—¿El puesto de vigilancia este? —preguntó, luego de asentir ligeramente al escuchar al hombre mientras este le entregaba los papeles con la información para que los analizara personalmente.

—Encontraron muertos a los tres ninjas que se encontraban de guardia —contestó seriamente—, ya trajeron los cuerpos. Tenemos bajo reclusión a los ninjas de Kiri que quedaron vivos, están siendo atendidos para comenzar con los interrogatorios en cuanto recobren la conciencia.

—Hokage-sama —intervino Shizune, luego de notar que ni la quinta o Ibiki continuaban su conversación—, ya tengo listo el informe del estado del hospital —agregó al tener la atención de la rubia—. Todos los heridos ya han sido atendidos o se encuentran en la sala de operaciones en estos momentos —comenzó a informar la mujer, para luego añadir la suma de heridos de gravedad y de los que no requerían un monitoreo permanente. Las cifras son altas, pero la mayoría no estaba en estado de gravedad, ya que fueron atendidos casi de inmediato por los equipos médicos que se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

—¿Muertos? —cuestionó la quinta luego de escuchar la cifra de heridos.

—Cuarenta y seis —contestó Shizune tomando unas hojas que estaban mezcladas entre los papeles con los que había estado trabajando—. Los miembros del clan Aburame, el clan Inuzuka exceptuando a Hana y su hijo, el clan Hyuuga exceptuando a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji que no se encontraba en la villa.

Tsunade cerró ligeramente los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños, ademán que detuvo a Shizune de proseguir su informe. Usualmente las malas noticias provocaban reacciones automáticamente notorias por parte de la Hokage, pero en esa ocasión no hubo ninguna.

—¿Cuántos murieron en la batalla de la muralla? —preguntó, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Once...

—El ataque fue una mera distracción. Las bajas en Kiri han sido casi el triple, sin atención médica durante el combate menos de la mitad de los que vino a atacar salieron con vida —puntualizó Ibiki—. Su objetivo principal fue simplemente eliminar a los Aburame, Inuzuka y Hyuuga.

—¿Tienes el informe de la morgue? —continuó Tsunade, volviendo a abrir los ojos para dirigirlos a su asistente. Ese distaba de ser un buen momento para dejar que su cólera y frustración se liberaran.

—Sí —afirmó su asistente—, pero aún es bastante inconcluso. La mayoría de médicos están centrados en atender a los heridos —explicó antes de comenzar a informar los resultados de la morgue—. El clan Aburame falleció a causa de un envenenamiento masivo, la sustancia, que por el momento es desconocida, se extendió por su sistema de forma pareja, no fue avanzando poco a poco. Por el estado de sus cuerpos y de los insectos lo más probable es que estos hayan sido envenenados y al ingresar a sus cuerpos soltaron la sustancia directamente al torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Y el atacante? —preguntó la Hokage revisando ligeramente los papeles que tenía sobre ese incidente.

—Los insectos de los Aburame que estaban cerca de la túnica del Akatsuki revelan lo que parece ser restos humanos en su interior, tal parece que devoraron al enemigo —añadió Ibiki, los ANBU eran quienes estaban encargándose de la escena.

Shizune continuó luego con el informe sobre los cuerpos del clan Inuzuka. Tres de los cuatro miembros muertos presentaban múltiples huesos rotos y marcas de golpes y cortes en todo el cuerpo, pero lo más saltante era que dos de ellos habían sido encontrados con los pulmones llenos de agua. Los canes encontrados en el área parecían haber sido agredidos de la misma forma, pero aún no habían realizado una autopsia a sus cuerpos.

—¿Y quién es el cuarto? —cuestionó Tsunade.

—Inuzuka Kiba —contestó su asistente bajando ligeramente la mirada, el ataque y las muertes eran algo difícil de aceptar, pero tener que especificar exactamente que le ocurrió a alguien tan joven como Kiba era algo que hubiera preferido evitar—. La causa de su muerte fue un derrame interno, su cuerpo recibió demasiado daño y por una contusión en su cabeza lo más probable es que haya quedado inconsciente y sin oportunidad de conseguir ayuda.

—¿Los Hyuuga? —continuó preguntando la quinta, bloqueando por completo el hecho de que estaban hablando de personas que conocía y tratando de asimilar todo de la forma más fría para poder analizar las cosas lo antes posible. La villa no se encontraba a salvo, no después de un ataque de la magnitud que recibieron.

—Todos exceptuando a Hyuuga Hiashi murieron de un corte limpio en la garganta —respondió Shizune, causando que Genma posara una mirada de desconcierto en ella, él la había estado ayudando, pero no había leído muchos de los documentos—. Él presenta un daño bastante extendido en todo el cuerpo, golpes y cortes… pero en especial parece haber recibido algún ataque que bloqueó parte de sus tenketsus.

Tsunade e Ibiki se quedaron en silencio. Únicamente los Hyuuga eran capaces de hacer un daño de esa naturaleza y según el testimonio de Hinata y Hanabi, su padre estaba de pie en frente del atacante mientras el resto del clan estaba ya en el piso.

—Quiero que se centren en analizar que le ocurrió a Hiashi como prioridad —ordenó Tsunade sin exigir más explicaciones. Por el momento estaba deseando informarse de lo que había ocurrido, luego podría reunir un equipo que comenzara a responder las interrogantes que estaban sueltas—. Ibiki… ¿Qué han encontrado?

—Como ya mencioné antes, el atacante de los Aburame fue devorado por los insectos, aún estamos analizando si es que hay rastros de la existencia de algún compañero que haya logrado escapar —inició el ANBU—. Los cuerpos de los Inuzuka fueron encontrados en tres zonas de la villa. La única que fue vista con vida fue Inuzuka Tsume, su enfrentamiento contra un pequeño grupo de Kiri llamó la atención de un grupo ANBU que estaba moviéndose por la villa, lamentablemente no resistió hasta que ellos llegaron a ella. Dos espadachines de la niebla fueron los que atacaron a su clan.

Tsunade deja escapar un ligero gruñido. Sabía que Kiri debía de haber estado reponiendo sus espadachines, pero ningún joven sin experiencia hubiera podido llegar tan lejos. Los que entraron debían de haber sido los dos hombres que estaban acompañando al Mizukage en la reunión, no necesitaba ver los cuerpos para poder asegurarlo.

—En la casa de los Hyuuga no encontramos casi nada. El lugar no parece haber sido el escenario de un combate mayor, hay marcas de pelea, pero son mínimas. Hiashi no parece haber estado peleando por un periodo largo o en buen estado —explicó Ibiki luego de darle unos segundos a la Hokage—. Pero pudimos encontrar sangre que dudamos pertenezca a alguno de los Hyuuga, su ubicación no encaja con ninguno de los cuerpos, en unas horas podemos confirmarlo.

—El atacante —presumió la quinta—. Al menos parece que Hiashi peleó contra él.

—Tengo un informe de la muralla que creo debería de revisar —añadió Ibiki bastante serio—. Hay otra cosa que debería de priorizar en la morgue.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Según el informe aéreo se vio a seis cuerpos de cabello anaranjado portando la túnica de Akatsuki.

—Eso es imposible, nosotros tenemos uno de los cuerpos del líder de Akatsuki —interrumpió Shizune.

—Es mejor que retomes tu investigación con ese cuerpo Shizune —dijo Tsunade mirándola muy seriamente—. Durante el ataque hubo un informe de algún tipo de actividad emanando de el —añadió antes de dejar salir un suspiro—. Shizune, es mejor que vayas a descansar, estás embarazada y ya te he retenido mucho tiempo aquí. La situación ya está más tranquila y no puedo arriesgar más tu salud.

—Tsunade-sama, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada —replicó la mujer.

—Descansa, sé que tú podrías estar aquí hasta que todo esté arreglado, pero dudo a que a tu hijo le haga bien.

La kunoichi no respondió nuevamente. Siendo médico sabía que no era adecuado esforzarse tanto, su embarazo estaba sin ningún tipo de riesgo, pero ya llevaba muchas horas sin dormir y siendo honesta con ella misma toda la tensión que estaba recibiendo no le hacía ningún bien. Luego de acomodar los papeles se retiró junto con su esposo que parecía agradecido de no haber tenido que insistir para que descansara.

—También está el detalle del hombre que escapó durante el ataque y se acercó a Pein —señaló la quinta cuando se quedó a solas con Ibiki, continuando la conversación—. Evadió sin mayores problemas el jutsu de Tenzou, a pesar de que estaba en mal estado, no mostró demasiada habilidad, simplemente parecía como si estuviera acostumbrado a evitarlo.

—Él encaja con la descripción entregada por las dos Hyuuga sobre el atacante que vieron —agregó Ibiki bastante serio.

—Hay un miembro de Akatsuki que no logré divisar en el ataque y que tampoco estaba entre los datos que fueron entregados por Kabuto —dijo Tsunade dejando el libro que se le entregó meses atrás cuando se enteró del nuevo estado del espía de Orochimaru—. El atacante de los Aburame podría encajar con uno de los miembros que se supone están activos; pero ha habido cambios en la organización, el hombre de la máscara naranja que impidió que llegaran a alcanzar a Uchiha Sasuke es un integrante nuevo y este hombre que salió de Konoha tampoco están entre los datos.

—No podemos fiarnos totalmente de esa información.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que tenemos por el momento y los dos equipos que fueron a la misión de capturar a Itachi pudieron confirmar la presencia del ninja de Kusa, así que no son datos completamente falsos.

—Aún quedaría el problema de los cuerpos del líder —agregó el ANBU—. Varios de ellos no se movilizaron en el ataque.

—Tanto Tenzou como Kakashi ya reportaron sus apreciaciones sobre los tres cuerpos que me ayudaron a enfrentar, eso servirá para prepararnos a un futuro ataque, tendremos que adaptarnos durante otro enfrentamiento si es que los otros tres llegan a actuar.

x x

Lejos de Konoha, fuera del territorio del país del Fuego, cuatro figuras se reunieron dentro en una formación rocosa que sólo era ligeramente iluminada por una débil fogata en su interior, que no permitía ver nada más que las sombras de los presentes. Ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna, como esperando que alguien iniciara la conversación.

—Zetsu no va venir —comentó uno de ellos, que poseía una gran espada en su espalda—. Y creo que ya lo hemos esperado suficiente.

El silencio nuevamente envolvió el ambiente por unos minutos más, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a la fogata, quedando a la vista de los otros.

—Ya es suficiente —exclamó Pein dirigiéndose hacia una de las figuras, que se encontraba sentada en la parte más oscura de la cueva—. ¿Tienes alguna observación o comentario sobre este gran fracaso?

—¿Fracaso? —respondió con un tono burlón la figura—. Nada de eso mi estimado Pein, el ataque resultó exactamente como esperaba…

—No nos vengas con eso ahora —añadió Pein alzando la voz, capturando la atención de los otros dos presentes—. Hemos perdido a Zetsu, y una gran cantidad de ninjas de Kiri… ¿Y para qué?... Tu motivo fue debilitar a Konoha, pero yo creo que teníamos suficiente poder como para tomar la villa sin problemas.

—El golpe que le hemos dado el día de hoy a Konoha tiene un impacto aún mayor que el que consideras. Ya todo se está preparando para nuestro segundo ataque, para el cuál vas a poder atacar libremente como más te guste, e iluminarnos con tu gran poder —explicó la figura enfatizando su tono burlón en sus palabras—. Además, no te preocupes por Kiri, ellos vinieron por cuenta mía, y sus pérdidas no es algo que te importe.

—Pudimos haberle dado el golpe final ahora, sin necesidad de futuros ataques…

—¿Ah si? —comentó divertido—. ¿Tú que crees, Kisame?

—La muralla de Konoha resistió bastante pese a haberlos atacado en forma sorpresiva. Hubiera sido problemático matar a esa cantidad de ninjas y seguir adelante sin arriesgarnos demasiado —respondió el shinobi con tranquilidad.

—Porque nos ordenaste que mantuviéramos la atención de Konoha en la muralla. Hemos podido penetrarla sin problemas si hubiera sido nuestra intención.

—Pein… no estaba el Kyuubi por lo que hubiera sido un desperdicio, y con sus defensas completas no hubiera sido algo sencillo. Créeme, conozco bien como funciona esa villa. Ahora las piezas se están acomodando solas, preparando el terreno para nuestro ataque— añadió la figura del fondo algo fastidiada—. Y para el próximo ataque, tendrás al kyuubi esperándote para que lo capturemos. Ahora que no está Itachi, podrás clamarlo como tuyo.

—No tengo la intención de esperar que tu escenario político se arme para poder atacar —afirmó Pein alejándose de la fogata, dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva —. Más te vale que el próximo ataque sea el último.

—Eso dependerá totalmente de ti —exclamó siguiendo con la mirada a Pein mientras este abandonaba la cueva, seguido por la cuarta figura que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación—. ¡Consígueme al Kyuubi! —añadió en voz alta, para que llegara a escucharlo antes de que ambos se perdieran de vista completamente.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Madara se dirigió hacia la fogata, y giró hasta quedarse frente a frente a Kisame.

—Cuando salía vi un detalle desagradable, del cual sorprendentemente no estaba enterado —comentó captando la atención de su interlocutor—. Había un shinobi entre las tropas de Konoha, uno capaz de utilizar Mokuton.

—Lo ví… estuvo desde el comienzo del ataque, reparando el daño que recibía la muralla. Era bastante molesto.

—Ese shinobi será un problema mayúsculo —comentó mientras se colocaba una máscara naranja sobre su rostro—. Quiero que Sasuke-kun se encargue personalmente de él con su equipo. No quiero arriesgarme a que siga con vida para el próximo ataque.

—¿Qué hay del ocho colas?

—Ve a pescarlo, y enséñale al niño como se hace —afirmó y luego suspiró mirando de reojo a Kisame—. Es una lástima que no sea ni la mitad de efectivo de lo que era su hermano.

—Al menos está vivo…

Madara volteó, y se terminó de acomodar su túnica de akatsuki dándole la espalda de Kisame mirando hacia la salida de la cueva.

—Iré hacia el país del fuego. Necesito supervisar una serie de eventos que se van a desarrollar.

Luego de esto abandonó el lugar dejándolo solo.

x x

En la casa Hatake todo estaba tranquilo. Kakashi fue atendido el día anterior luego de que abandonara la casa del clan Aburame, y si bien tenía una herida algo profunda en el torso, su mayor problema estaba en haber consumido casi todo su chakra en el combate que hubo en la muralla. Pese a esto el jonin no aceptó ir al hospital, según él los médicos tenían pacientes en mucho peor estado de los que debían de encargarse, y no planeaba ocupar una cama simplemente para que cada ocho horas alguien pasara a cambiarle los vendajes.

Tsunade envió un pergamino muy temprano en la mañana pidiéndole a Kakashi que entregara lo antes posible el informe de lo que llegó a observar durante el ataque. Cuando el jonin terminó de redactarlo dejó a Katt unos momentos para ir a entregarlo en persona, en caso la Hokage deseara algo más de él.

La pelirroja ni siquiera planeó algún tipo de escapada ahora que no estaba siendo 'vigilada' cosa que desalentó un poco a Orion, quizás esperaba algo más de curiosidad por parte de su dueña con lo que estaba ocurriendo en la oficina de Tsunade. Ahí estaban llegando todos los reportes de lo ocurrido horas atrás, pero a pesar de eso el zorro tampoco abandonó la casa, ya después podría enterarse sobre lo que habían averiguado los ninja de Konoha cuando tuvieran la información arreglada.

Mientras el almuerzo se estaba haciendo Katt y Kakashi se encontraban en la habitación, tratando de hacer el primer cambio de vendas. Limpiar la herida no fue mayor problema, el jonin era un buen paciente en ese aspecto y el médico que lo atendió se encargó de curar con chakra una buena parte de la herida. Lamentablemente por la situación del momento cuando las heridas llegaban a un punto estable los médicos pasaban a otro paciente y terminaban la atención del anterior de manera tradicional.

—No te muevas que sino no puedo vendarte —se quejó Katt, era la primera vez que estaba cambiándole un vendaje a alguien que realmente lo necesitaba. Lo que su esposo tenía no era una torcedura leve sino una herida provocada por el filo de la espada de Kisame. El problema era que la herida estaba en un pésimo lugar para alguien que no tenía experiencia en esos asuntos, como ella. Sabía algo de primeros auxilios, pero a su parecer eso distaba de formar parte de algo que una persona con su casi nulo conocimiento de medicina debiera tratar.

—Puedo hacerlo solo —aseguró sonriéndole luego de unos minutos—. No tienes que estresarte tanto tratando de ponerlos sino sabes como.

—Sé como, ya me va a salir —murmuró un tanto fastidiada—. ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? hasta donde yo sé no eres tan flexible —replicó levantando una ceja—. Y aunque lo fueras, según el médico tienes que estar quieto para poder ponerte el vendaje correctamente.

—Lo sé —respondió él, tomando los vendajes que la pelirroja acaba de ponerle en frente de la cara.

—A ver —dijo Katt sentándose en frente de él, obviamente esperando verlo fallar para luego seguir tratando.

Kakashi sonrió y junto sus manos produciendo un Kagebunshin que inmediatamente tomó los vendajes y comenzó la labor de envolver al Kakashi real.

—¡Kakashi! No hagas eso —intervino la kunoichi, preocupada de verlo gastar chakra, cuando justamente fue ese el motivo por el que no estaba en esos momentos asignado a vigilar la villa o alguna tarea similar.

—Ya recuperé algo de chakra y no me toma mucho tiempo, además es un solo clon.

—Igual… —insistió cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero tú ibas a demorarte mucho y probablemente luego iba a tener que arreglarlo de todos modos —respondió el shinobi con toda honestidad, cambiando la expresión de preocupación de ella a molestia.

—Bueno, entonces ya que puedes hacer todo sin ayuda voy a terminar de prepararme mí almuerzo, tú puedes hacerte el tuyo —dijo, acentuando el 'mí', saliendo de la habitación notoriamente fastidiada—. No me vuelvo a preocupar por él, cuando necesite ayuda que haga un clon —masculló molesta. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Kakashi estaba en un estado ligeramente vulnerable y quería estar apoyándolo, pero el que no necesitara ayuda, o al menos no de su ayuda, la incomodó.

—¿Cómo que sólo tu almuerzo? —intervino la voz de Orion apareciendo en frente de ella en cuanto acabó de bajar las escaleras.

—Bueno, y el tuyo… —contestó, viendo como su invocación sonreía y regresaba a su sillón esperando su comida—. Me siento extremadamente explotada…

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo. La 'amenaza' de Katt no llegó a cumplirse, cuando Kakashi bajó la pelirroja estaba terminando de servirle a él también y el zorro ya estaba disfrutando alegremente de su comida.

La casa estaba sirviendo como un aislante de lo que había ocurrido. Las paredes altas que rodeaban el jardín no dejaban ver nada de lo que ocurría en el exterior mientras se estaba en la planta baja. Eso era mejor para Katt, ya había tenido suficiente con lo que ocurrió en el refugio y con la imagen de Madara que nuevamente había cobrado protagonismo en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que él había estado activamente actuando en ese ataque y por el momento era su mejor culpable para el hombre que atacó a los Hyuuga.

El pensamiento de la familia de Hinata hace que cierre los ojos, ella sabía que únicamente Hanabi estaba viva en el futuro, pero no esperaba algo tan radical contra los clanes. No podía recordar con exactitud que era lo que habían hablado con ella tanto Madara como Kakashi, fueron conversaciones que la marcaron un poco, pero en el momento en que las tuvo no estaba pensando en que debía de recordar detalles. Pero había algo que si recordaba y era que Hinata y Neji sobrevivieron más tiempo, exactamente como estaba ocurriendo.

Katt buscó con la mirada a Kakashi. Luego de almorzar, mientras ella trató de continuar su lectura sobre las cosas que debía de encargarse antes de que su bebé naciera, el jonin había ido a leer su libro y se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín interior. Lo mejor era tratar de volver a la rutina en la medida de lo posible, no podía evitar una guerra o que Madara atacara, pero si podía tratar de mantener todo el problema fuera de su casa.

—Toma —dijo al acercase al jonin y dejar una pequeña bandeja con un poco de té y bocadillos—. A mí me gusta más leer cuando tengo algo de comer y tomar —añadió al ver que Kakashi la observaba curioso—. Como ahora estoy tomando mucho líquido como dijo la doctora, pensé que también podía aprovechar y hacerte algo a ti.

—Pero no puedo comer si no dejo de leer —comentó divertido.

—Claro que puedes, usas la otra mano —explicó extrañada por la respuesta.

—¿Y cómo me bajo la máscara?

—Primero la bajas y luego comes —aclaró, bajándole la máscara y tomando uno de los bocadillos para dárselo.

Lamentablemente la máscara cubrió velozmente el rostro de su dueño frente a los ojos curiosos de ella. Katt lo intentó nuevamente, consiguiendo el mismo resultado negativo.

—¿Vez? Necesito la otra mano para sujetarla —concluyó el jonin sonriente.

—Eso no… —susurra extrañada, completamente segura de que eso no era normal—. ¡Estás usando tu chakra para volverla a su sitio! —acusó al notar la sonrisa demasiado marcada que tenía él en su rostro—. ¿¡Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta!?

—Te demoraste un poco —contestó divertido, bajando su máscara y comiendo lo que le había traído.

—No entiendo que satisfacción encuentras en molestarme… —susurró mirándolo un tanto resentida.

—Es que es demasiado fácil —respondió a la vez que cerraba su libro y elevaba la mirada con dirección a dónde se encontraba la habitación de ellos—. Creo que Tsunade-sama envió algo.

Cuando el jonin subió encontró un pergamino. Katt no había percibido nada, pero no se sorprendió demasiado, Kakashi siempre se mostraba distraído, pero eso era simplemente imagen y considerando que hacía menos de un día habían atacado la villa debía de estar incluso más atento de lo usual.

El mensaje en el pergamino era un simple llamado para que se reportara en la oficina de Tsunade, al parecer la Hokage ya estaba en capacidad de emitir un informe de lo ocurrido. Si bien el llamado parecía estar dirigido exclusivamente a Kakashi, éste decidió que Katt podía acompañarlo, no tenía idea cuanto duraría la reunión y pese a que su esposa no parecía estar en ánimos de infiltrarse sin ser invitada prefería obviar la posibilidad simplemente llevándola.

Antes de salir la kunoichi notó que su invocación no estaba en casa, eso no era muy inusual. Orion tenía las mismas malas costumbres de ella, pero de forma más acentuada; la diferencia era que el zorro sabía pasar desapercibido casi todo el tiempo mientras las realizaba.

El ambiente en la oficina de la quinta era bastante deprimente. No habían tantos shinobis como Katt hubiera esperado, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí se encontraban en un estado similar al de Kakashi: imposibilitados de estar realizando alguna labor en la villa. La diferencia de ellos con su esposo era que ellos estaban lastimados físicamente mientras el mayor problema de Kakashi era que debía reponer su chakra.

Tsunade por su lado estaba en frente del grupo, con la mirada seria, pero sin poder evitar que el cansancio se trasluciera a través de su cuerpo. Shizune llegó un poco antes de que todo iniciara, acompañada por Genma. A Katt eso le pareció inusual, esperaba a Shizune al lado de la Hokage todo el tiempo. La mayoría de rostros le eran familiares, alguna vez los había visto, pero con casi ninguno de ellos había cruzado palabras. Pero una presencia si le llamó la atención. Sakura estaba presente entre los shinobi reunidos.

—Tsunade-sama confía mucho en Sakura —susurró Kakashi al notar donde se posó la mirada de ella. Momentos después todo quedó en silencio al ver a la Hokage levantar la mirada y posarla en el grupo.

—Hoy, 3 de Mayo, a las 0130 horas inició el ataque a la villa —habló Tsunade sin fijar la mirada en ninguna persona en especial —. El desenvolvimiento de las medidas de evacuación y retención, se llevaron a cabo con efectividad y dentro del tiempo esperado de acuerdo al protocolo de defensa de la villa—añadió sin variar la expresión de su rostro—. Lamentablemente antes de iniciar el ataque en la muralla, varios shinobi enemigos se infiltraron. Sus objetivos eran el motivo real del ataque y los ninjas de Kiri en la muralla simplemente una distracción —continuó, provocando que la tensión del ambiente se elevara, muchos de los que estaban ahí habían corrido a la muralla a defender su hogar y no esperaban que simplemente hubieran caído en el juego de alguien—. El clan Aburame fue completamente eliminado, el clan Inuzuka ha sido reducido a dos miembros y el clan Hyuuga a tres —informó directamente, sin entregar los nombres de los sobrevivientes y deteniéndose al ver que pese a la seriedad del momento la noticia estaba produciendo ligeros murmullos entre los presentes.

Los murmullos se habían contenido hasta que se mencionó el estado del clan Hyuuga. Eran un clan bastante numeroso y poderoso, la noticia de su abrupta reducción tomó por sorpresa a muchos que aún no se encontraban enterados. Katt si sabía del estado de los clanes, Hana, Hinata y Hanabi habían hablado poco, pero era suficiente y cuando se acercó a ayudar con la barrera que aprisionaba la casa de los Aburame terminó de enterarse de quienes habían sido los afectados reales.

Sakura por su lado no se veía sorprendida; siendo una médico ninja y compañera de un miembro de cada clan la noticia había llegado a sus oídos desde antes. La muchacha se veía impaciente, como si deseara hablar con la quinta, pero al no hacerlo Katt supuso que debía de ser algo personal y no relacionado directamente con el ataque.

—La villa sigue en alerta máxima y continuará así hasta nuevo aviso, en unos días llegará un grupo desde Suna para ayudarnos con la vigilancia. La actitud que tomará Konoha respecto a Kiri aún debo de deliberarla con el señor feudal y el concejo —retomó la explicación la Hokage—. La mayoría de ustedes se encuentran en reposo y espero que lo mantengan por lo menos el día de hoy. Los alrededores están tranquilos y prefiero que se recuperen lo más rápido posible antes de asignarlos a alguna labor —añadió al notar la mirada de varios de los ninja que tenía en frente que parecían dispuestos a correr a la muralla a vigilar—. Hay otro detalle que creo será conveniente informar ya que varios de ustedes son jonins. Adelantaré el examen de graduación de la academia. Los que darían el examen a fin de año espero que lo rindan durante este mes y si de los mayores de diez años hay posibles candidatos con el nivel suficiente también espero que rindan la prueba.

—¿También piensa hacerlo con los genins y chunins? —cuestionó uno de los ninja que se encontraban presentes., ocasionando que el barullo regresara entre sus compañeros.

—Aún no. Esto todavía no se ha desatado como una guerra y mientras no ocurra no planeo ignorar el examen chunin o las medidas de selección de jonins. La graduación de la academia es una medida de seguridad, los que se vuelvan genins estarán centrados en las labores más básicas para fortalecerse como equipo y en entrenar dentro de la villa —respondió la quinta, a pesar que estaba segura que pronto tendría que comenzar a ascender de rango a algunos, pese a que no estuvieran totalmente listos. Había muchos espacios que estaban vacíos ahora que algunos clanes fueron casi aniquilados—. Eso es todo. Es mejor que se retiren a descansar ahora.

Casi de inmediato la mayoría de los shinobi abandonaron lentamente la habitación. La moral de muchos de ellos estaba por el suelo, la contención casi perfecta que lograron hacer en la muralla fue en cierto aspecto inútil. Las excepciones fueron Kakashi que simplemente se quedó esperando en su lugar junto a Katt, Shizune que retomó su usual posición junto a su maestra, Yamato y Sakura, que al fin se acercó a la rubia.

—Tsunade shishou… Naruto…

—Naruto no está informado de nada de lo ocurrido aún —respondió al entender que era lo que deseaba saber la muchacha, luego dirigió la mirada hacía Kakashi y Yamato y por ende hacía Katt también—. Naruto será informado, pero no especificaré nada, el ataque ya pasó y no hay necesidad de alarmarlo y provocar que deje su entrenamiento. Necesito que se haga fuerte y las técnicas del ermitaño no son algo que se consigan con poco tiempo de entrenamiento.

—Pero no puede mantenerlo al margen —intervino Sakura fuertemente. Era obvio que deseaba que el rubio estuviera ahí, que no pensaba que fuese justo que no le dijeran la realidad de la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido en su hogar.

—Si traigo ahora a Naruto lo pondré en peligro, mira lo que ha sucedido aquí ¿Y si la próxima vez es él el objetivo? Necesito que venga cuando realmente esté listo para enfrentarse a Akatsuki y cualquier sorpresa desagradable que pueda aparecer —contestó la quinta ablandando la mirada rígida que mantuvo durante toda su exposición y causando cierta incomodidad entre Kakashi y Yamato—. Tú también Sakura, esto es sólo el comienzo de algo que puede que dure años. La guerra no está declarada aún, pero dudo que esto se desvíe por otro camino que no sea una confrontación a gran escala entre naciones.

—Esto no es únicamente algo entre Konoha y Kiri, es muy probable que Ame esté envuelta también de alguna manera y las relaciones con Kumo ya estaban pendiendo de un hilo —intervino Yamato.

—Hokage-sama —llamó un ANBU apareciendo en la oficina—. El equipo de Guy-san está por llegar.

—Bien. Sakura regresa al hospital, aún hay muchos heridos y aunque Suna llegará en unos días tenemos que recuperarnos lo antes posible —indicó la Hokage poniéndose de pie—. Necesito ir a hablar con Neji —Al escuchar el nombre del muchacho el cuerpo de Katt se tensó—. El mensaje que envié a los equipos sólo avisaba de que debían regresar, quiero hablar con él antes de que se entere por otros medios.

—La acompaño —intervino Kakashi, para sorpresa de la pelirroja—. Estoy seguro que es mejor que no vaya sola.

La quinta lo observó por unos momentos y luego asintió. Sakura se retiró al hospital como se lo había indicado Tsunade y Shizune se quedó en la oficina junto con Yamato.

—Vamos, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo —dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Katt.

La kunoichi aceptó, pero por primera vez en su vida no tenía muchos ánimos de cruzarse con Neji. El tenía conocimiento de que sabía a grandes rasgos que iba a ocurrir una guerra, pero no tenía idea de cómo verlo a la cara ahora que casi toda su familia estaba muerta sin que ella le hubiera podido advertir nada.

Al salir de la oficina Katt se percató que ya era de noche, pero Konoha seguía en muchos aspectos igual de activa que como si fuera de día. La villa en general sufrió poco daño, el ataque a los Hyuuga y Aburame fue focalizado en sus hogares y solo la zona cercana a la entrada al refugio era la que realmente había sufrido un daño considerable aparte de la muralla.

En la entrada de la villa la seguridad era notoriamente mayor y pese a ser de noche las labores de levantar las áreas dañadas de la muralla continuaban. Acercándose estaba el equipo de Guy, que al notar a la rubia en la puerta se detuvieron ahí en lugar de proseguir e ingresar directamente a la villa.

Neji notó de inmediato a Katt, la cabellera roja que se encontraba junto a Kakashi unos pasos detrás de la Hokage era difícil de pasar por alto. Pero la kunoichi desvió la mirada al ver al joven Hyuuga, cosa que llamó su atención hasta que la quinta se dirigió directamente a él.

En el momento en que la Hokage comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido, iniciando por el ataque en la muralla antes de tener que decirle a Neji el estado en que quedó su clan. El muchacho escuchó atentamente el comienzo de la explicación, serio y extrañado de que la mujer estuviera casi diciéndoselo a él directamente y para colmo que lo haya ido a recibir a la puerta.

—¿No sería mejor en otro lugar? —preguntó Katt en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Kakashi.

—No, quien sabe si lleguen a otro lugar sin que alguien más interfiera —contestó en el mismo tono de voz, sin explicar a que se refería con eso.

Las miradas de sus dos compañeros y sensei se posaron en Neji al momento en que Tsunade dijo lo ocurrido con el clan Hyuuga. Guy y Lee habían estado apretando fuertemente los puños y desviando la mirada en ocasiones a la muralla de la villa mientras la quinta explicaba los hechos, ellos salieron unas horas antes de la villa y no pudieron estar defendiendo Konoha. Tenten se mantuvo escuchando atenta, pero sus ojos igualmente se desviaban por momentos a los alrededores.

—Tsunade Hime —llamó una voz que era bastante familiar para Katt. Danzou se estaba acercando acompañado por cinco de sus ANBUs—. ¿Es este el lugar para estar informando sobre un hecho como este?

—Danzou…

—Joven Hyuuga, ¿haría el favor de acompañarnos? —pidió el hombre, aunque era obvio que era una orden. Su mirada se desvió hacía Kakashi por unos instantes, era obvio que no pensó que estaría ahí—. Tenemos algunos detalles que esclarecer contigo.

—¿Detalles? —repitió Katt, extrañada de ver a Danzou ahí. Al parecer Kakashi ya esperaba que él apareciera, cosa que si lo pensaba bien no era de extrañar, Danzou siempre aparecía en los peores momentos.

—La muerte de tu tío se dio en circunstancias un tanto extrañas que quizás tú podrías aclararnos —continuó el líder de la raíz.

—¿Qué está intentando insinuar? Si quiere decirme algo hágalo de frente —respondió Neji mirándolo directamente, sabía bien quien era ese hombre a causa de haber estado cerca de Katt y la forma en la que tendía a actuar. El muchacho se veía exactamente como lo hacía todos los días, confiado y con ese aire de superioridad, alguien que llegara en ese momento podría pensar que aún no estaba enterado de lo ocurrido al clan Hyuuga.

—Fue atacado por alguien con la capacidad de bloquear tenketsus —soltó Danzou, no satisfecho con lo tranquilo que se veía el Hyuuga.

La mirada de Katt se clavó encima del hombre. En un comienzo lo que escuchó le causó curiosidad, estaba segura que Madara era quien había atacado ahí, pero el Uchiha no podía bloquear tenketsus, al menos no hasta donde ella sabía. Pero eso no le duró mucho, casi automáticamente tuvo ganas de quemar a Danzou en ese mismo instante. Desde que habló con Itachi y se enteró de la misión que él, el tercero y el concejo le ordenaron lo tenía en su lista negra, pero ahora estaba sumando puntos al acusar al Hyuuga de algo así, obviamente si Tsunade no había dicho nada Danzou simplemente estaba ahí para complicar las cosas.

Kakashi tomó la mano de la kunoichi sin mirarla, su vista estaba puesta sobre la escena que tenia en frente, pero probablemente aunque no podía sentir el chakra emanando de ella ya estaba previendo que la pelirroja estuviera enfadada.

Neji iba a responder algo más, pero Guy colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y luego se adelantó —¿Está insinuando que Neji tuvo algo que ver en esto?

—Es algo que es necesario averiguar.

—Neji estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo —intervino Lee, pero no siguió ya que Guy le hizo una seña con la mano, tanto a él como Tenten que también estaba por decir algo.

—¿Y tienen alguna prueba? No voy a tomar la palabra de ningún miembro del equipo con el que está desde hace cuatro años —respondió Danzou sin quitar la mirada del muchacho que seguía impasible.

—Danzou, ya es suficiente —interrumpió la Hokage—. Esto será examinado.

—Por supuesto que si, tengo permiso del concejo para hacer las debidas averiguaciones, no hay respuestas para lo que ocurrió con el patriarca del clan Hyuuga.

Tsunade torció ligeramente su labio, si el concejo deseaba respuestas prontas iba a ser difícil evitar que Danzou tomara medidas en ese instante. Su vista luego retornó al muchacho y lo observó por varios segundos antes de hablar—Neji, acompáñame a la morgue, supongo que querrás verlos y no tengo idea cuanto tiempo se tome Danzou.

—Ustedes dos regresen a sus casas, yo acompañaré a Neji —indicó Guy, dejando a Tenten y Lee quietos en donde estaban. Era obvio que querían acompañar a su amigo.

Neji asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a Guy detrás de la Hokage. Danzou también se unió al grupo junto con tres de sus ANBU, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron sin moverse en la entrada.

—Vamos —susurró Kakashi acercándose al oído de Katt al ver que Guy giró un poco el rostro para verlo.

—¿Sabías de Danzou? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Me enteré que había ocurrido algo inusual con Hiashi cuando fui a entregar mi reporte, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

La morgue estaba ubicada en uno de los sótanos del hospital. El lugar pese a estar iluminado se veía oscuro, las paredes tanto como el suelo eran grises y al no tener ventanas el ambiente estaba bastante cargado. La Hokage se dirigió con uno de los pocos médicos que estaban trabajando en ese lugar y pidió para poder ver el cuerpo de Hiashi. A Katt le llamó un poco la atención, la quinta estaba pidiendo únicamente ver el cuerpo del líder del clan y no de todos como en un principió pensó que haría.

El cuerpo de Hiashi fue traído desde otra área de la morgue, al parecer estaban analizándolo. Al verlo Katt no pudo evitar pensar que un día antes había estado hablando con él y ahora se encontraba muerto. Por unos instantes quiso desviar la mirada pero cuando el cuerpo fue colocado cerca no pudo evitar ver unas pequeñas marcas circulares de coloración rojiza por varias partes de su piel. Las heridas que podían vérsele, pese a ser más profundas, no era lo que resaltaba del estado del patriarca del clan Hyuuga.

—Obviamente la obra de un Hyuuga —señaló secamente Danzou, posando la mirada primero en Hiashi y luego en Neji—. ¿O alguno piensa negarlo?

Katt observó a Neji, al menos Danzou tenía razón en algo: esas eran marcas hechas por un Hyuuga. Ella peleó una vez con el joven jonin y este le bloqueó su fluido de chakra dejando marcas similares, aunque tenía que admitir que las que fueron inflingidas en ella no eran ni la mitad de notorias, al parecer Neji se controló cuando tuvieron su combate.

Neji se acercó hasta quedar al costado de su tío, observándolo sin decir una palabra. Guy se colocó entre su estudiante y el líder de la raíz, no parecía estar dispuesto a que se le acercara hasta que las cosas se aclararan un poco.

—Neji —llamó la quinta—. El cuerpo de Hiashi es el único que presenta un daño de este tipo. Los otros Hyuuga simplemente fueron encontrados muertos en el jardín de la casa con un único corte limpio y sin muestras de resistencia.

—Sólo Hyuuga Hiashi peleó y es el único que muestra haber sido atacado por un Hyuuga —agregó Danzou, en frente de sus tres ANBU que aún lo acompañaban.

—Disculpen —intervino uno de los pocos médicos que estaban trabajando en el lugar—. Hemos avanzado un poco más con el análisis del cuerpo de Hiashi-sama —explicó, llevándose una mirada fría desde Danzou—. Pese a lo extraño que pueda sonar, las marcas de presión sobre los tenketsus dañados sólo coinciden con los dedos de Hiashi-sama.

—¿Estás insinuando que se atacó a sí mismo? —cuestionó con sorna Danzou—. Si quieres encubrir a alguien Tsunade deberías de buscar mejores excusas, eso no tiene sentido.

—Es lo que los exámenes han demostrado hasta el momento —recalcó el médico, observando ofendido al hombre mayor.

—Es cierto, no tiene sentido… —afirmó Neji, retornando la mirada a el cuerpo de su tío—. Además no todos los tenketsus han sido bloqueados o atacados con la misma intensidad…

—Eso lo analizaremos en las siguientes horas, por el momento ya que no hay ningún indicio de que Neji haya tenido nada que ver, creo que es mejor que nos centremos en la defensa de la villa —indicó la Hokage, ocasionando que Danzou simplemente se retirara sin decir nada más.

—¿Todo el clan? —preguntó el muchacho sin retirar la mirada del cuerpo de su tío.

—No, tus primas lograron escapar —respondió Tsunade—. Lograron ver al atacante, pero no saben quien fue, para ese momento el clan estaba vivo pero inconciente en el suelo y sólo Hiashi estaba haciéndole frente. Es mejor que vayas con ellas, están en su casa, el lugar realmente está intacto… —explicó la mujer. Neji asintió ligeramente antes de comenzar a retirarse en compañía de Guy—. Luego necesito que ayudes con la investigación, ninguna de tus primas está en capacidad de hacerlo y es obvio que de todo lo que ocurrió durante el ataque esto es lo que más análisis requiere.

—No tiene sentido que se haya atacado así mismo —dijo el joven Hyuuga.

—Quizás, pero hasta el momento parece que eso fue lo que ocurrió —insistió la quinta—. Ustedes dos también vayan a descansar —agregó posando la vista en Kakashi y Katt—. Necesito que te recuperes pronto, por el momento Danzou se quedará tranquilo, pero dudo que sea por muchos días —especificó, observando al jonin.

x x

Lejos de la villa, en la profundidad de un aislado bosque, los quejidos ahogados de un shinobi se escuchaban dentro de la casa en la que descansa. En la mitad de su poca apetitosa cena, consistente en insectos de diversas variedades y hojas del lugar, Naruto intentaba tratar de ignorar lo que estaba ingiriendo. El muchacho llevaba meses entrenando y comiendo lo que los sapos le ofrecían amablemente, pero no podía acostumbrarse, lo que realmente deseaba era un buen plato de ramen que le restituyera sus energías como era debido para poder continuar su entrenamiento.

Las habilidades del ermitaño no eran algo sencillo de dominar, tomaban tiempo para ser aprendidas, en especial por su inicial falta de control con la energía que necesitaba manipular para utilizarlas. En un primer momento pensó que sería capaz de aprenderlas rápidamente, pero ya era algo obvio que imitar el estilo que llevó a Jiraiya a ser tan poderoso no iba a ser tarea sencilla o de corto tiempo. Si bien poseía una ventaja sobre el sannin, él podía entrenar mucho más tiempo sin descansar gracias a su asombrosa estamina, no era suficiente como para alcanzar en un periodo tan corto a su maestro.

—Naruto —llamó Fukasaku, la rana se había retirado de la cena cuando un pergamino dirigido a él apareció en su hogar—. Necesitamos hablar. La Hokage me ha enviado un aviso desde Konoha.

—¿La abuela Tsunade? —preguntó extrañado, llevaba meses sin noticias de Konoha.

—Parece que la villa sufrió un ataque, pero ya todo está bajo control —comenzó la vieja rana, pero no pudo continuar ya que el joven se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar a centímetros de él.

—¿¡Atacaron!? —cuestionó preocupado—. ¿Quién atacó? ¿Están todos bien?—inició el rubio con una ronda de preguntas que no daban tiempo de ser contestadas.

—Contuvieron el ataque —logró decir para tratar de calmar al muchacho—. Por lo que me explicó las bajas de Konoha son mínimas.

—¿Quién atacó? —insistió Naruto.

—Akatsuki junto con la villa de Kiri.

—¿Kiri…?

—No se sabe aún la relación… —respondió la rana, pero no siguió ya que el rubio corrió a la habitación que le habían dado a buscar sus cosas.

—Hay que regresar —dijo desde la habitación.

—Naruto, Tsunade no desea que regreses aún…

—¡No voy a quedarme aquí con la villa siendo atacada por Akatsuki! —espetó el muchacho retornando a donde estaba la rana.

—Entiende Naruto, si regresas en este momento no hay nada que puedas hacer, el ataque ya terminó y tú aún no estás listo —respondió tranquilamente Fukasaku—. Estás avanzando bien, no detengas tu entrenamiento ahora, serás de mucha más utilidad si logras aprender las técnicas del ermitaño. Tus amigos están bien, la mejor manera que tienes para ayudarlos es completar tu entrenamiento y regresar listo para enfrentarte a Akatsuki.

Naruto observó a la vieja rana por unos instantes antes de dejar su mochila en el suelo y regresar a terminar de comer velozmente lo que le habían servido, con la intensión de retomar su entrenamiento en cuanto acabara, para concentrarse no necesitada demasiada energía y por el momento eso era lo que estaba reteniendo que avanzara a pasos aún mayores de lo que ya estaba consiguiendo.

x x

En su oficina la quinta Hokage suspiraba, esperaba que Fukusaku pudiera contener a Naruto y lo convenciera de quedarse entrenando, no especificó nada de lo ocurrido justamente para evitar el retorno anticipado del rubio. Ella jamás había estado de acuerdo en mantenerlo al margen de los problemas de la villa, en especial los que estaban relacionados con él, pero con la información de que Sasuke estaba en Akatsuki prefirió mantener a Naruto alejado. El muchacho debía terminar su entrenamiento para poder enfrentarse a su antiguo compañero y a Akatsuki, fuera de eso, estaba segura de que Danzou estaba planeando algo y no quería traer de regreso a Naruto hasta que este pudiera defenderse de ese hombre y sus ANBUs.

—Tsunade-sama —saludó Shikaku ingresando a la oficina, un tanto curioso al no ver a la asistente de la Hokage junto a ella, usualmente la acompañaba cuando eran asuntos serios y a él no lo llamaba por nada rutinario.

—Quería discutir algo contigo —comentó la Hokage, observando la puerta de entrada de su oficina y esperando—. ¿No hay nadie escuchando?

—No —respondió Ibiki entrando tranquilamente a la habitación—. Los ANBU están cuidando la zona, ni la pelirroja curiosa está rondando.

—Esto es algo que ya deben de haber cruzado sus mentes —habló Tsunade recargándose en el escritorio—. Ambos saben que mi cuerpo está mucho más envejecido que incluso la edad real que tengo —continuó cerrando los ojos ligeramente—. Danzou es un peligro para la estabilidad de la villa y no puedo arriesgarme a caer en una batalla sin haber escogido a un sexto Hokage.

—¿Tiene algún candidato? —preguntó Ibiki, colocándose junto a Shikaku.

—Tengo uno, pero preferiría escuchar a quienes propondrían ustedes.

* * *

Aprovecho para iniciar esto agradeciendo los reviews anónimos, con la mala memoria que tengo llevo varios capítulos queriendo hacerlo. Creo que ya no se puede dejar correo de contacto cuando se dejan anónimos así que a menos que sepa quienes son (Como algunas personas un tanto flojas que no se loguean, pero no importa, sé como contestarles o hablamos por MSN xD) no tengo manera de responderles, esto no quita que igual me alegren el día sus comentarios ^^ (Aunque insisto, si se hacen cuenta me facilitan la vida porque solo tengo que poner "reply")

También aviso que he modificado un poco mi perfil. Cosas mínimas excepto por lo que puse al final. Son los links a imágenes o fics que tienen alguna **relación con Crónicas**, como bien he puesto ahí, algunos tienen una relación más directa (Como el fic de Orion o el KattxKakashi) y otros simplemente tienen algún detalle o han sido inspirados por algún hecho u escena.

Este ha sido un capítulo en un inicio informativo, para resumir un poco que ocurrió y despejar alguna duda sobre quienes se murieron (En el anterior no especifiqué un par de muertes, se podía asumir, pero prefiero dejarlas bien expresadas) Si recuerdan el capítulo 60 y los que hablaban del futuro ya notaran que hay algunos cambios, como en este Katt simplemente no fue por los Inuzuka ya que sigue en Konoha, ahí ha habido algunas variaciones sobre quienes murieron y como.

Madara en la mitad de una "rabieta" de villano, no le gusta nada que Yamato se parezca al primer Hokage y no todo salió tan perfecto como esperaba -Hiashi lo golpeó-. Andaba un tanto insegura de si podría expresar bien el odio que actualmente Katt le tiene a Danzou por andar culpando a Neji, pero considerando el 450 del manga creo que el sentimiento contra él anda en el aire y ayudará xD

Ya saben, dejen reviews. Sé que últimamente Naruto desanima a cualquiera, pero… yo no soy Kishimoto así que no me vean feo a mí, no ando reviviendo muertos porque si o volviendo inútil los últimos capítulos de mi fic (que con la revivida masiva hay como 30 capítulos del manga que honestamente han sido por gusto) Expreso también mi rabieta a estilo Madara… Pensaba poner a Shikaku dentro de mi futuro concejo… odio a Kishi, pero bueno, me ganó en esta ocasión, tengo dos más que planeo poner, pero creo que son algo obvio de quienes se tratará xD Bueno y ya saben quien será mi sexto, no hay mucho secreto en eso.

Y ayuden a crónicas a llegar a los **1000** reviews ^^ (Creo que sería el segundo en español en llegar a la cifra, en ingles hay varios xD)


	88. Chapter 88

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 88**

Ultimo adiós

* * *

Caminar junto a Kakashi usualmente mantenía a la pelirroja contenta. Pero con todo lo que había ocurrido horas antes, en especial el haber tenido un ataque dentro de la villa, no podía estar tranquila. Siempre consideró a Konoha un lugar bastante seguro, claro que podía haber algún ataque, no hay tal cosa como un lugar impenetrable, pero la facilidad con que murió tanta gente la llenaba de una sensación de inseguridad, era una como no estar a salvo ni en tu propia casa. Las calles estaban más tranquilas de lo usual, pese a que cuando recién entraba la noche era una hora activa en la villa. Los comercios se mantenían cerrados y los pobladores en general estaban dentro de sus casas para no entorpecer las labores que los shinobi estaban realizando.

De Guy y Neji no había rastro, ellos salieron momentos antes de la morgue, pero ya no estaban en el rango de visión de la pareja. Casi por reflejo ambos comenzaron a encaminarse hacia su hogar, quedarse cerca del hospital no era algo recomendable, el usualmente pacífico lugar estaba aún con mucho movimiento.

A unos minutos de llegar a la casa, Katt se detuvo. Todo el camino no pudo evitar pensar en Hiashi y el estado en el que se encontraba. Según lo poco que pudo escuchar que explicó Hinata, únicamente logró ver a un atacante y en ese momento todo el clan, exceptuando a su padre, ya estaban en el suelo. Para la pelirroja el hombre que realizó tal hazaña debía de ser Madara, pero aún así deseaba confirmarlo de ser posible, el Uchiha no podía ser el único ninja de nivel suficiente como para encargarse de casi todo el clan Hyuuga, quizás lo que Hinata y Hanabi vieron fue a uno de los atacantes que se quedó para rematar a Hiashi.

—Quiero ir a preguntarle algo a Hinata —expresó ella, dirigiendo la mirada en dirección a la casa de los Hyuuga—. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar bien con ella cuando llegó al refugio junto con Hanabi.

—Neji recién debe de estar llegando, si vas a preguntarle algo mejor vamos de una vez —respondió sin tratar de convencerla para que no interviniera, probablemente también estaba curioso con lo ocurrido con el clan.

El hogar de los Hyuuga se encontraba tranquilo, sin rastro de que hubiera ocurrido un combate dentro. Podían verse luces encendidas en la casa, aunque mucho menos de lo que usualmente había para esas horas, posiblemente los empleados de la casa no se encontraban presentes en ese momento.

—Vamos, no creo que valga la pena tocar —dijo Kakashi, ingresando atento, posando la mirada en donde se supone ocurrieron los hechos.

Unos cuantos sellos colocados sobre unos papeles blancos rodeaban el perímetro del patio. Pero fuera de las marcas puestas en donde posiblemente estuvieron los cadáveres no había rastro de casi nada, lo único que delataba que ocurrió algo eran unas manchas de sangre derramadas sobre el suelo como si a alguien hubiera dejado caer el líquido directamente. Pese a eso lo que parecía había sido el centro de la atención de los que dejaron el lugar cercado, eran unas manchas mucho más pequeñas esparcidas cerca de cada una de las manchas más grandes de sangre, esas al menos aparentaban que quien fue su dueño se había estado moviendo.

—¡Kakashi! —llamó Kurenai, al notarlo. La mujer estaba acercándose desde dentro de la casa, siendo la maestra de Hinata no era de extrañar que se encontrara ahí—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó preocupada al notar al jonin ahí.

—No, Katt quería hablar con Hinata… —respondió tranquilamente antes de volver la mirada al patio— ¿Los ANBU?

—Se fueron con unas muestras de sangre, parece que al menos el atacante fue herido y priorizaron el tratar de identificarlo. La Hokage ordenó que no estuvieran dentro a menos que realmente estuvieran trabajando, consideró que podían vigilar que nadie ingrese al patio desde afuera —explicó la mujer, haciendo una seña para que ambos pasaran a la construcción principal junto con ella—. Hinata está junto con Hanabi hablando con Neji, no sé cuanto se demoren.

—No importa, es temprano aún —contestó Kakashi.

—¿Cómo están Hinata y Hanabi? —preguntó Katt antes de que llegaran a la sala principal de la casa, provocando que la jonin se detuviera.

—Mal, aunque no parezca —respondió preocupada—. A Hanabi no la conozco mucho, pero sé que no era tan callada o ausente y Hinata… pareciera estar bien, pero… —añadió en voz más baja cerrando los ojos—. Es mi alumna, sé que esto debe de haberla golpeado mucho más de lo que está aparentando, Hinata es una muchacha emocionalmente delicada y esto… ahora que la relación con su familia había dejado de ser tan tensa… —continuó hasta quedarse en silencio.

—¿Está Hana aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja al notar a los tres canes de la muchacha durmiendo al final del corredor.

—Hinata insistió en que viniera, la casa de los Inuzuka si sufrió daños y Hana está sola cuidando a Tegakari, además… es hermana de Kiba —contestó , dibujando una sonrisa triste—. Eso es por lo que estoy más preocupada por Hinata, no fue sólo su familia, sino también Shino y Kiba. Usualmente ella no es de tomar decisiones y fue quien le ofreció a Hana que se quedara aquí.

El sonido de un pequeño llorando hizo que los tres shinobi dejaran de conversar e ingresaran a la sala. Ahí estaba Hana tratando de hacer que Tegakari se volviera a dormir. Al ver a Katt la muchacha sonrió un poco, con toda la confusión y movimiento que hubo dentro del refugio no se volvieron a ver luego de escuchar un poco que había ocurrido.

Un problema que no había considerado al ir a buscar a Hinata era que debía de entablar una conversación con alguien que acaba de perder a casi toda su familia, eso no era sencillo, no había una guía de cómo hacerlo, que cosas decir o no decir y lo peor de todo es que Hana también se encontraba ahí. Ella también estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Pero algo que notó y alivió un poco, fue que tanto Hana como Kurenai, que acababa de perder a dos de sus alumnos, si bien estaban decaídas y podía verse la tristeza en sus rostros, no estaban dejando fluir tanto sus emociones. Si eso estaba bien o no, la pelirroja no lo sabía, pero al menos no tenía en frente a ninguna persona llorando desesperada.

Desde la cocina apareció Shikamaru, con Tsubaki dormida en sus brazos, avisándole a Kurenai algo sobre el agua que puso a hervir. Al no haber sirvientes en la casa y ser la primera noche después del ataque, Kurenai decidió que se quedaría con Hinata, Hanabi y Hana para ayudarlas un poco. Ya que Kakashi y Katt aparecieron les ofreció quedarse a cenar, en cierto aspecto parecía un tanto más relajada de tener a otro par de adultos en la casa que no hubieran sido afectados directamente por el ataque.

Por lo que el joven Nara explicó, luego de quedarse en la sala, Neji llegó junto con Guy y fue a hablar con sus primas mientras el segundo simplemente se retiró con un semblante serio y notoriamente con algo en la cabeza. Katt presumió que o iba a patear en persona a Danzou y todos sus ANBU o iba a hablar a solas con Tsunade.

Casi a la par que Kurenai sirve la cena, los tres Hyuuga aparecen. Neji se ve serio como siempre aunque también su mirada emite algo de cansancio, al notar a Katt ahí parece un tanto curioso, pero no dice nada. Hanabi simplemente se sienta sin decir una palabra y Hinata se acerca a Katt a agradecerle por ayudarlas.

Cuando Kurenai sirve la cena Neji deja escapar un poco de aire por su boca y observó a los no-Hyuuga que se encontraban presentes.

—Agradezco mucho que nos estén apoyando, pero no es necesario, ya veremos como solucionamos los problemas que pudiéramos tener —expresó el muchacho, tratando de no sonar tan serio y rígido como usualmente lo hacía.

—Eso lo sabemos —intervino Kurenai—. Pero no ha pasado ni un día y deben de estar cansados.

Neji no respondió, simplemente dirigió la mirada a sus dos primas por unos instantes. Él había logrado crear una buena relación con Hiashi y en sí con el clan, pero no acababa de perder a su padre, quizás ellas si necesitaban un hombro donde recostarse, a diferencia de él, que su mente estaba aún con la imagen de Hiashi y las acusaciones de Danzou.

Cuando la cena acabó Hanabi se retiró. Kurenai pareció dudar si era buena idea dejarla sola, pero tampoco conocía tan bien a la niña como para reconocer cuando estaba presionando demasiado. Por su parte Katt aguantó el ir a hablar con la menor de los Hyuuga, le agradaba bastante pese a que no habían cruzado muchas palabras, pero en ese momento quería centrarse en lo que fue a hacer.

—Hinata —llamó Katt cuando vio como Hana se alejó junto con Tegakari para que jugara un poco con los tres canes que reposaban fuera—. Quería preguntarte algo sobre lo que viste —añadió, ocasionando que la muchacha la mirara más atenta y que tanto su primo como Shikamaru posaran las miradas sobre las kunoichis.

—No vi mucho —informó la muchacha.

—Eso lo sé, pero viste por unos instantes al hombre que estuvo aquí, ¿cómo era? —preguntó Katt.

—No pude verlo mucho, tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello negro bastante largo, pero mi padre nos ordenó que no utilizáramos el Byakugan y que huyéramos… realmente solo lo vi por unos instantes —explicó Hinata, captando aún más la atención de Neji y Shikamaru e incluso consiguiendo que Kakashi pareciera interesado.

La leve descripción del atacante no alegró mucho a Katt. Personas de cabello y ojos oscuros hay muchas, pero lamentablemente encajaba bien en el perfil físico del Uchiha.

—Disculpen, es mejor que me retire a descansar —intervino Neji con la mirada pensativa antes de abandonar la habitación. Katt ya había hablado con él sobre Madara, muchas interrogantes y posibles respuestas debían estar formulándose en su cabeza, en especial en torno a qué fue lo que ocurrió con Hiashi.

No trascurrió demasiado tiempo antes de que Kakashi le sugiriera a Katt de que debían irse. Hinata aún se encontraba ahí y siendo que había demasiada gente que podría considerarse como invitados no iba a retirarse.

x x

Luego de la visita a la casa de los Hyuuga la noche anterior, el problema con como encarar a Neji regresó. Había estado en su casa y obviamente el muchacho no había expresado nada en contra de ella, pero él estaba consiente de las cosas que le había contado y probablemente si hubiera estado en su situación habría memorizado o indagado más que fue lo que ocurrió en Konoha y no simplemente quedarse con pedazos de información suelta.

Kakashi fue llamado para una misión de vigilancia de la zona externa de la villa, por lo que estaría fuera todo el día, dejando a la pelirroja sola con sus pensamientos de culpabilidad, ya que el zorro simplemente desapareció del mapa desde el día anterior. Orion probablemente estaba aprovechando el pánico para tratar de averiguar las cosas que le interesaban, sean las que sean.

Para la tarde la kunoichi ya estaba al borde de lo que aguantaba. Necesitaba hablar con Neji simplemente para ver como estaba y en especial cómo repercutiría la masacre del clan en su no muy amistosa relación.

Al llegar a donde los Hyuuga la palabra 'Deja vu' vino a la mente de Katt. Shikamaru se encontraba con Tsubaki, Kurenai arreglando un poco la casa, Hana con Tegakari jugando con los perros y Hinata acompañando a su sensei. Lo único diferente era que Tenten se encontraba en la casa junto con Neji, al parecer el muchacho había salido muy temprano en la mañana y ella lo había estado acompañando desde ese momento.

Ambos integrantes del equipo de Guy estaban en la habitación de Neji, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Katt. Pese a que el Hyuuga usualmente la atacaría con un Kaiten para mantenerla alejada de su espacio personal y que Tenten no le desagradaba, no le gustaba la idea de esos dos juntos. El que estuviera con alguien más de por sí ya limitaba lo que podía conversar con el joven, por lo que desistió de hablar con él en esa ocasión. A pesar de eso se acercó a la habitación y al menos pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta, a fin de cuentas Neji ya tenía suficiente con Danzou acusándolo de asesino como para que estén armando historias sobre lo que hace con una chica en su habitación.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Hanabi, apareciendo detrás de la pelirroja—. Neji no anda de muy buen humor como para que lo molestes.

—No, quería hablar con él, pero a solas y no planeo botar a Tenten. No es algo urgente.

—Oh —articuló mientras acomodaba un par de libros que llevaba en los brazos.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Katt, ligeramente contenta de ver que Hanabi había perdido el mutismo del día anterior.

—Para el examen de la academia. Lo han adelantado y voy a darlo —explicó ligeramente orgullosa—. En menos de un mes debo de estar siendo genin… espero que no me toque un mal equipo.

—Bueno, si aprueban quiere decir que no son tan malos.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero como es una graduación antes de tiempo quizás acepten cualquier cosa —expresó la Hyuuga—. ¿Y tu zorro?

—¿Orion? Pues no tengo idea, a veces simplemente se va y solo regresa por comida.

—Lo vi con Neji en la mañana —informó antes de despedirse y regresar a su habitación.

—¿Con Neji…? —repitió Katt cuando se quedó sola, sin comprender que podía estar haciendo Orion con el Hyuuga.

De regreso en su casa, el sonido de algo masticando comida delató la presencia de la invocación. Como no le había dejado su carne servida simplemente abrió el refrigerador y se comió lo que encontró.

—¡Orion! ¡Estás llenando de pelos el refrigerador! —se quejó al verlo con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del electrodoméstico y tratando de sacarlo sin mayor éxito.

—No me dejaste servida mi comida —explicó saliendo por su propia cuenta y cerrando la puerta con una de sus colas.

—No estabas… por cierto, ¿qué hacías hablando con Neji?

—Al Hyuuga lo siguen los ANBU de Danzou así que solo tengo que seguirlo para poder comerme uno —respondió sonriente antes de darse la vuelta y dar por terminada la conversación.

—Debí firmar contrato con cualquier otro animal… este no me hace caso y jamás va a hacerme caso… —murmuró desanimada, no tenía ánimos como para insistirle. Quería hablar con Neji para quitarse de la mente el problema o para confirmar que tenía un problema con él "Debería de hablar con él a primera hora, no creo que tenga compañía a esas horas"

x x

Tal y como pensó el día anterior, Katt se dirigió muy temprano en la mañana a buscar a Neji. Por la hora no quería molestar, así que ingresó a la casa y saltó a la ventana de la habitación del muchacho, rogando que no le cayeran un par de ANBUs encima. Estando ahí se sentó en el marco de la ventana y bajó un poco la mirada, para ella era bastante sencillo poder moverse sin que la sintieran y sus habilidades con kunoichi no eran exactamente destacables fuera del área ofensiva, un ninja como Madara obviamente sabía explotar mucho mejor esa ventaja.

A las siete, Neji se despertó y dirigió automáticamente sus ojos hacía la ventana en donde estaba la pelirroja esperando. En un primer momento pareció que pensaba decirle algo como que se largara, pero luego suavizó un poco su mirada a la vez que se acomodó la ropa con la que durmió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Y qué haces en la ventana?

—Estabas dormido, no quería despertarte, aunque pensé que te levantabas más temprano.

—Estaba cansado —contestó extrañado por no tenerla ya invadiendo su espacio— ¿Ocurrió algo? Usualmente vienes por algún motivo aunque no sea siempre importante.

—No, no ocurrió nada es… Es que con lo que le pasó a tu familia. Yo sabía que no habían Hyuugas aparte de Hanabi, pero nunca traté de averiguar más… —dijo sin encontrar una forma adecuada de expresarse.

—Eres extraña… —comentó el muchacho al verla aún cerca de la ventana.

En ese momento la voz de Kurenai llamó a Neji diciéndole que el desayuno estaba servido. El muchacho dijo que iría en unos momentos y los pasos de la mujer se alejaron.

—¿Sabías que algo así ocurriría? —cuestionó retomando su conversación con Katt.

—No…

—Entonces deja de darle vueltas. Lo que tú sabes no tiene porque ocurrir igual ni tiene porque terminar igual.

—Pero… Madara es quien debe de haberlos atacado y el byakugan debe de ser su objetivo. Tú y Hinata —agregó, acercándose un poco más al muchacho.

—No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por entrenar… si es que puedes. Yo me ocupare de mis primas y de mí seguridad.

—¡Oye Neji! —interrumpió Hanabi abriendo la puerta de la habitación de golpe—. El desayuno… —añadió antes de quedarse en silencio observando a los dos ninjas—. Supongo que estás ocupado —agregó antes de sonreír ligeramente y cerrar la puerta.

—Parece que ya está normal —comentó Katt ligeramente alegre, pero pudo sentir un ligero gruñido viniendo del muchacho.

—Sí, eso parece lamentablemente —completó Neji antes de tomar algo de aire—. No sirve de nada que te preocupes y en todo caso si deseas hacer algo entrena —finalizó el muchacho abandonando la habitación antes de que la menor de sus primas comenzara a comentar que vio a Katt en su habitación.

x x

Tres días luego de que el aviso del ataque llegara a oídos de Suna, los ninjas de la arena arribaron a Konoha. La mayoría de los shinobi extranjeros se sumaron a las labores de vigilancia y de reconstrucción de la muralla de inmediato, aliviando el peso sobre los aún golpeados ninjas locales que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para descansar luego del combate que tuvieron.

Kakashi fue quien se percató de la presencia de los aliados de la villa. Ya llevaba dos días dirigiendo un grupo de shinobis para mantener vigilada la zona alrededor de Konoha y esa mañana acababan de anular su trabajo. Al enterarse, Katt se alegró un poco, con algo de suerte Kankurou estaba en el grupo, no tenía noticias de él desde la boda y el muchacho tendía a contagiar buen ánimo.

Sin siquiera pedirle que la acompañara Kakashi salió de la casa con ella. El jonin quería ver a la Hokage, pero no para preguntar por alguno de los ninjas de la arena como su esposa, sino para averiguar si debía de realizar alguna otra labor o cuanto tiempo calculaba los ninjas de Suna estarían apoyando en la villa.

Junto a Tsunade se encontraba un hombre de contextura pequeña, grandes lentes y sobre su frente llevaba el símbolo de Suna. El shinobi le recordó por unos instantes a Shizune, ya que estaba tratando de informar lo referente a los equipos de ninjas que habían venido junto con él.

—Tienes el día libre, ¿no deberían de estar arreglando la casa para el bebé o algo así ahora que tienen tiempo? —cuestionó la mujer al ver a la pareja, en especial a Kakashi.

Katt pensaba preguntar de prisa por el paradero de Kankurou, pero las palabras de Tsunade le hicieron notar que aún no había preparado nada para el bebé y aunque faltaban siete meses, considerando lo empeñoso que era Kakashi, quizás sería sabio comenzar.

Al notar a su esposa distraída el jonin habló con la quinta sobre el tiempo de estadía de la arena. Según el shinobi que los estaba acompañando, y que parecía el encargado de hacer de puente de información entre ambas naciones, ellos se quedarían aproximadamente una semana, dependiendo de cómo se desenvolviera la situación.

—¿Kankurou vino? —preguntó la pelirroja, observando al shinobi de Suna que posó su vista en la Hokage que asintió ligeramente.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Kankurou-sama… él no deja dicho a dónde va, pero creo que pensaba acompañar a su hermana. Temari-sama deseaba hablar con Nara Shikamaru, probablemente se encuentre junto al joven —explicó el hombre no muy contento al tener que decir el poco control que tenía sobre el titiritero.

—Shikamaru… —susurró, pensando que probablemente se encontraba acompañando a Kurenai y ella debía seguir con Hinata.

La casa Hyuuga parecía haberse vuelto el lugar de reuniones de muchas personas ahora que el patriarca ya no la habitaba. Ir a molestar a Hinata simplemente para ver a Kankurou no le parecía bien, pero pese a eso lo hizo, de por si, esa casa era una especie de imán para la pelirroja.

Como indicó el shinobi de Suna, Temari estaba acompañando a Shikamaru, observando cómo él jugaba con la pequeña Tsubaki que para esos momentos estaba despierta, dejando ver sus intensos ojos carmesí. Al escuchar por su hermano, la kunoichi de Suna le dijo a Katt que él había salido junto con Hana y su bebé.

—Hay mucha más gente de lo usual —comentó sonriente Tenten, ingresando a la sala que era donde estaban reunidos. Al parecer continuaba acompañando a Neji.

—En unos días, cuando regresen los empleados ya todo volverá a la normalidad —aseguró Kurenai cargando a su pequeña hija—. Ya deben de estar terminando de analizar si tienen alguna pista.

—Espero que regresen… —añadió Tenten, acercándose a ver a Tsubaki mientras Shikamaru se ponía de pie para acercar algunos juguetes de la pequeña.

Transcurrieron tres días de forma casi clónica. Katt trataba de encontrar a Kankurou sin mayor suerte, el muchacho estaba con Hana fuera de la casa Hyuuga o simplemente no se sabía su paradero, Kakashi no estaba siendo requerido para misiones, pero aún así era llamado por Tsunade en algún momento junto con otros jonins para centrarse en analizar lo ocurrido en el ataque, por lo que no acompañaba a la pelirroja en varias de sus salidas. En la casa de Hinata el ambiente seguía casi igual, Hanabi preparándose para su examen, Kurenai junto con Hinata, Tenten acompañando a Neji ya sea en la casa o cuando salía y Shikamaru cuidando a Tsubaki en compañía de Temari. Pero esta última no parecía tan complacida estando junto a él. Mucho de su tiempo lo estaba utilizando en asuntos de la villa y lo poco que podía estar con él, Shikamaru siempre permanecía al lado de Tsubaki y por ende de Kurenai.

Pero esa noche las cosas variaron ligeramente. Cuando fue a tratar de encontrar a Kankurou nuevamente, Kakashi la acompañó y se dieron con la sorpresa que la casa Hyuuga estaba bastante vacía. Kurenai era la única que se encontraba ahí, junto con Tsubaki, y les explicó que la Inuzuka acababa de mudarse ese día, tomando por sorpresa a todos los que la escucharon. Hinata y Hanabi estaban aún con ella en su nuevo departamento, junto con Kankurou que parecía ser el que había articulado la mudanza de la muchacha.

Katt fue, junto con Kakashi, a la dirección que le entregó Kurenai, aunque esperaba encontrarse ahí con Kankurou, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver a donde se había mudado la muchacha y con algo de suerte entender la causa de una decisión como esa. Ella lo veía como algo bueno, pero le parecía extraño.

—¡Katt! ¡Kakashi-san! —saludó Hana, que se veía mucho más animada de lo que había estado en días pasados—. Parece que se expandió rápido que decidí mudarme.

—Un poco —respondió Katt sonriéndole—. No tenías que venir conmigo, sé que no te gusta estar rodeado de gente y por estar juntos te he estado arrastrando —murmuró cuando Hana se distrajo un momento con el sonido de Tegakari jugando.

—Está bien, no me molesta mucho.

Katt planeó decir algo más, pero la silueta de un títere similar a un barril llamó su atención. El bebé de Hana estaba dentro de él mientras su madre se quejaba con Kankurou por ponerlo ahí.

—Quien sabe que cosa haya muerto ahí dentro…

—Los limpio cada vez que vuelvo de misión —tranquilizó el muchacho, hasta que su mirada se poso en los recién llegados—. Katt, no te veía hace mucho y eso que he estado en Konoha —saludó, con una sonrisa, pero sin moverse de su lugar o hacer algún movimiento.

—Kankurou, había estado tratando de verte, pero no nos cruzábamos.

—He estado un poco ocupado —contestó moviendo sus dedos, provocando que el títere comenzara a mover los brazos ligeramente mientras el pequeño que llevaba en su interior observaba—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba por aquí? ¿Te lo contó Temari?

—No, a ella no la vi hoy. Kurenai fue quien me avisó.

—¿En serio? Pensé que mi hermana se había quedado con Shikamaru en la casa de los Hyuuga.

—No la vi, pero estaba con Tsubaki.

—Mejor voy a ver… no estaban exactamente amistosos —dijo Kankurou—. Te dejo a Kuroari —agregó sonriente.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Katt luego de que Kankurou se marchó.

—No lo sé, pero Temari-san no estaba muy contenta, sé quedó con Shikamaru y Kurenai —explicó Hana, sacando a Tegakari del títere—. ¿No te molesta cuidarlo un rato mientras termino de acomodar unas cosas? Hinata y Hanabi justo salieron momentos antes de que llegaran.

Katt asintió con una sonrisa, pero no estaba exactamente complacida. No quería que Kankurou se lanzara encima de ella, pero estaba acostumbrada a saludos más amistosos que el que le dio.

x x

Lejos de los oídos curiosos Temari se detuvo en una calle cercana a la casa Hyuuga. Le pidió a Shikamaru que la acompañara y pese a que no le dijo para qué, el muchacho aceptó luego de unos momentos, entregándole a Kurenai a la pequeña bebé que disfrutaba descansar en sus brazos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —interrogó ella cruzándose de brazos y con un semblante serio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Parece que tu genialidad solo sirve para planear estrategias y analizar combates —agregó con un tono poco amistoso ante la respuesta de él—. Sabes que no eres el padre de esa niña ¿no?

—Le prometí a Asuma que cuidaría de Kurenai y el bebé que ella tuviera, pensé que ya había hablado de esto contigo —explicó el muchacho sin mayores expectativas de librarse de la discusión de forma rápida.

—Eso lo entiendo perfectamente e incluso lo tomé como una muestra de madurez de tu parte —replicó Temari aún con la mirada severa—. Pero estás pegado a ellas como si fueras tu sensei, incluso peor, encajarías más como un marido sobre protector sin vida y asuntos propios que atender.

—Eres muy problemática, acaba de haber un ataque y…

—¿Y qué? —interrumpió sin dejarlo acabar lo que tenía en mente—. Vives entre shinobis, en la mitad de un periodo donde la guerra está a las puertas de tu villa.

—Estás exagerando demasiado.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió acercándose un poco más hacía él—. ¿Estás planeando tomar el papel de tu sensei permanentemente? Porque honestamente vas a terminar volviéndote parte indispensable de la vida de ellas mas que una persona aparte que las apoye, como debería de ser.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —cuestionó, pero luego negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. No era eso lo que quería decir, sé por qué te está fastidiando, pero me diste la impresión de que habías comprendido como sería mi vida.

—No me molesta que las apoyes, lo que me molesta es que en estos pocos días has estado siguiéndolas a todos lados. Ella ha estado haciendo sus propias cosas y tú simplemente te has dedicado a seguirla —contestó la kunoichi de la arena—. Eso no es apoyar realmente, simplemente estás sumandote a la cola de los que no hacen nada.

Oculto en las cercanías estaba Kankurou, observando a su hermana discutir con el muchacho. Ella se veía visiblemente fastidiada y cerca del límite donde comenzaba a ponerse agresiva, cosa que suponía era a causa de la actitud casi relajada del muchacho que solo la molestaba más.

x x

Decidida a hablar con Kankurou como se debía, Katt se dirigió a primera hora donde Tsunade. Sabía que el muchacho no dejaba dicho a donde iba a diferencia de su hermana, pero lo más probable es que Temari si estuviera enterada de las acciones de su hermano menor, así que simplemente debía de averiguar donde estaba la hermana del Kazekage.

La quita Hokage estaba trabajando cuando la pelirroja ingresó a su oficina. Tsunade se veía atareada, pero al menos la expresión de su rostro ya no transmitía tanto cansancio y cólera como cuando la vio en la morgue. El asistente que estaba apoyándola con las coordinaciones de los ninjas de la arena le explicó a Katt que Temari debía de encontrarse reunida con Morino Ibiki, el Kazekage probablemente desearía un informe sobre como estaban desarrollándose las interrogaciones y la Hokage decidió que la muchacha podía recibir los informes de primera mano.

Ver a Ibiki no era del agrado de Katt. Por increíble que fuera y pese a ser vecinos, el ANBU se las ingeniaba para casi no cruzarse con ella o que su esposa lo hiciera, posiblemente luego de haber vivido en el departamento debajo del de la pelirroja ya tenía un buen conocimiento de sus los horarios y como vivir con Kakashi podía haberlos alterado.

Al llegar al edificio donde este trabajaba, y al parecer pasaba casi todo el día ahora que tenía muchos shinobis para interrogar, le indicaron la ubicación del líder del escuadrón de interrogación y de Temari, que lamentablemente estaban juntos. No era un lugar con más seguridad que el resto del edificio por lo que dedujo que ahí no estaba interrogando a nadie. Tocó ligeramente la puerta y esperó.

Un ANBU abrió y por la inclinación de su cabeza se notaba algo curioso de encontrarla ahí. Un leve gruñido salió desde el fondo de la habitación, captando la atención de Katt. Ibiki se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio junto con Temari, un par de ANBUs más, una buena cantidad de papeles, pergaminos y mapas. Sin duda el hombre que emitió el ruido era Ibiki que no podía ocultar su mal humor, que a cada segundo se acentuaba más, al parecer había averiguado cosas que no lo hacían feliz y darse con la mancha de cabello rojo seguido de eso no ayudaba. Sin pensarlo mucho la pelirroja dirigió la mirada hacía la rubia, lo mejor era preguntar rápido y alejarse de ahí.

—Disculpen —dijo velozmente, pero no pudo seguir ya que Ibiki la interrumpió.

—No. No te disculpo —murmuró de forma cortante, provocando que todos los presentes desviaran su atención hacia él—. Ni por esto, ni por mudarte enfrente de mi casa, ni por todo lo que has hecho.

Katt sonrió nerviosamente y decidió que debía de escapar rápido de ahí —Temari, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó ignorando a Ibiki y lista para salir huyendo en caso fuera necesario.

—Kankurou está en la muralla —contestó la rubia, extrañada por el ambiente hostil que acababa de llenar la habitación.

—Gracias —añadió Katt casi sin verla y alejándose a toda velocidad, con algo de suerte como era temprano Ibiki podía olvidar que la vio si tenía un día pesado.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no estaba siendo seguida por un escuadrón de ANBUs enviados por Ibiki para matarla, Katt se encaminó a la muralla. Kankurou se había comportado diferente con ella y eso estaba molestándola. En la boda no había ocurrido así, actuó como usualmente lo hacía y pese a que la situación de su visita a Konoha era muy diferente, no le gustaba que el muchacho estuviera alejado. Era cierto que ahora estaba casada, pero le costaba creer que Kankurou se dejara influenciar por eso.

La voz del muchacho llamó su atención. Estaba en la parte alta de la muralla, reunido con un grupo de ninjas de Konoha y un par de Suna, hablando animadamente de alguna misión.

—¡Señora Hatake! —llamó un genin de unos doce años, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El saludo del pequeño se le clavó a Katt como un cuchillo en la espalda, no es que el 'Hatake' le doliera, pero el 'señora' no la hacía muy feliz, pese a que ahora lo era—. ¿Necesita algo?

—No… solo, quería hablar con Kankurou.

Con el pequeño llamando la atención, más el cabello rojo, no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que el ninja de Suna notara la presencia de Katt.

—Ya, no más descanso, terminen de reparar esta zona —indicó, quedando solo—. Hola, ¿qué te trae por la muralla? No creo que la Hokage quiera que cargues piedras —comentó sonriente.

—No, vine para verte.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Estás extraño —se quejó Katt.

—¿Extraño? —repitió el muchacho.

—Sí, antes eras más… no sé como explicarlo

—Bueno, esta vez no he venido de visita lamentablemente, así que quizás si estoy un poco extraño.

—Antes eras más atento.

—Bueno —intervino sonriendo un poco—. Antes no estabas casada y la otra vez que te vi estaba Kakashi a tu costado, además he estado un poco ocupado.

—Temari es la que está encargada —dijo, ignorando a propósito la primera parte. Claro que estaba consiente del cambio de estado civil que había tenido, pero en muchos aspectos no consideró que Kankurou estuviera realmente tratando algo en serio con ella, sino simplemente que le agradaba.

—Eso es cierto, pero yo estuve arreglando un problema que creo que no es tan sencillo de reparar como la muralla y que podría haber acabado siendo grave —aclaró sonriendo ampliamente—. Konoha está demasiado ocupada en el aspecto bélico y de reconstrucción.

—¿Hana? —cuestionó, sabía que había estado con ella esos días y que la ayudó a mudarse.

—Exacto. Sabes que tuve el placer de conocer un poco a su hermano, al menos más de lo que conozco a muchos ninjas de Konoha, y quise saber como estaba ella —explicó Kankurou tranquilamente—. Me enteré que estaba donde los Hyuuga… esa casa tiene un serio problema. Perder familiares y amigos es algo difícil, pero no por eso uno debe de ponerse a llenar espacios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hana estaba por entrar al camino de la hermana mayor adoptiva. No está mal que busque compañía o que desee apoyar a otros, pero cada uno debe de estar en su propio espacio. Ella tiene un hijo y tenía un esposo, no puede simplemente acoplarse a otra familia —opinó honestamente a la vez que observaba a los ninjas como reconstruían la muralla—. Lo mejor era que hiciera su propia vida, eso no impide que sea cercana a la compañera de equipo de su hermano, pero mejor que viva por su cuenta, como la mayoría no shinobis de su edad cuando se quedan solos.

—¿Tú la convenciste?

—Le expliqué mi punto, ella decidió sola, no tuve que convencerla —aseguró el muchacho—. Aunque claro, todavía podía haber sido un poco más insistente, pero no fue necesario.

—Tengo la impresión que te gusta hacer eso —comentó Katt sonriéndole.

—¿Convencer gente? —cuestionó sonriente—. Temari dice que es una mala manía de los titiriteros. Aunque claro, con ella no funciona bien.

—Hablando de ella, ¿sabes que ocurrió con Shikamaru?

—Algo similar, el Nara tiene complejo de padre adoptivo sobre-protector y lamentablemente no soy tan efectivo hablando con hombres como para intentarlo y mi hermana… ya te dije, no funciono muy bien con ella para estas cosas. Ya se las arreglarán o Nara desaparecerá en un huracán o algo similar —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Las relaciones a distancia son difíciles.

—¿Y no has dejado ninguna chica por Suna? —preguntó curiosa. Kankurou quizás no sería una persona llamativa a primera vista, pero con entablar una conversación con él uno podía encontrarlo muy interesante.

—¡Muchas! —exclamó alegremente.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Pues aún no considero cerrar mis oportunidades —aclaró luego de reír un momento—. Prefiero ver que posibilidades hay en lugar de quedarme con la primera que parece adecuada —prosiguió, posando la mirada en la pelirroja.

—¿Estás insinuando algo?

—No, ¿debería? —cuestionó esbozando una sonrisa—. En fin, y ¿cómo te va con Kakashi? pensé que estarías junto a él.

—Se quedó en casa, tampoco es que no pueda despegarme —contestó con una mueca de fastidio.

—No es por eso, sino que luego de un ataque como este, imaginé que estarías a su lado. Por lo que la Hokage nos contó estuvo peleando junto a ella contra el líder de Akatsuki.

—Eso no lo sabía… en realidad, no le he preguntado exactamente que estuvo haciendo durante el combate.

—No hay necesidad de que lo sepas, regresó y entero, eso debería bastar —añadió sin darle mayor importancia—. Aunque por lo que veo te va bien con él, antes lo maldecías por poco comunicativo.

—Ya entendí que no es hablador. Además, ha estado más atento estos últimos meses.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó con curiosidad. No conocía mucho a Kakashi, pero sabía un poco como era.

—¿No adivinas? —cuestionó la pelirroja, provocando que el muchacho la observara por unos momentos para luego ponerse pensativo y finalizar con una ligera negación—. Estoy embarazada —anunció alegremente.

—¿En serio? Creo que estoy demasiado distraído, no lo noté.

—Dos meses, no creo que deba de notarse —aclaró, aún sonriente, usualmente dar esa noticia la ponía de muy buen humor.

—Felicidades —agregó el muchacho antes de desviar la mirada por unos segundos un tanto pensativo—. ¿Noviembre?

—Sí, por mediados debería de nacer.

—Veré si puedo venir.

Katt iba a responder algo, pero la voz del pequeño genin que le dijo señora la interrumpió. El niño estaba hablando con Danzou y unos cinco ANBUs, vistiendo sus túnicas de color negro, que lo acompañaban.

—¿ANBUs? —cuestionó Kankurou—. ¿Qué podrán querer…?

—Danzou… —susurró Katt mientras veía como el hombre subía la muralla—. Ese tipo… ten cuidado con él, es una criatura rastrera, manipuladora, mentirosa y despreciable.

—¿Un político?

—Ah… pues sí, algo similar —contestó Katt, la afirmación la había desubicado un momento, pues el muchacho había adivinado bastante bien a que se dedicaba usualmente ese hombre.

Cuando Danzou se acercó a Kankurou miró a Katt, pero no dijo nada. Sus ANBU se quedaron de pie detrás de él, esperando.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo…? —preguntó, esperando a que el hombre se presentara.

—Danzou, pertenezco al consejo de Konoha.

—Danzou-sama, ¿a qué se debe que alguien de su rango haya tenido que moverse hasta aquí? —preguntó Kankurou amablemente.

—Deseaba ver el estado de la muralla y entregarle un recado para su hermano, el Kazekage —respondió el hombre, ignorando por completo a la kunoichi y extendiendo un pergamino—. Supongo que podrá entregárselo sin mayores inconvenientes.

—Por supuesto. ¿Pero por qué enviarlo así y no con alguno de los halcones?

—Creo que es más adecuado de esta manera, Tsunade-hime ha acaparado las vías de comunicación —explicó el hombre con cierto aire de sorna en la voz.

—Ya veo, entonces no hay problema, en cuanto regrese a Suna se lo entregaré a mí hermano.

—También deseaba saber si ha notado algo peculiar ahora que se está dedicando a apoyarnos con la vigilancia y reconstrucción —continúo Danzou tranquilamente, apoyando su peso sobre su bastón.

—Nada fuera de lo común, aunque claro, yo no pertenezco a esta villa y me he centrado en mantenerme en la muralla.

—Tengo reportes de que visitó la casa de los Hyuuga —insistió Danzou, provocando cierta incomodidad en Katt, probablemente no demoraría en sacar el tema de Neji.

—Inuzuka Hana se estaba quedando ahí y conocí a su hermano, pensé que era adecuado visitarla.

—La casa sufrió un ataque, pero está en un estado casi impecable —trató de proseguir el hombre, pero Kankurou lo interrumpió.

—No creo poder responder nada sobre esa casa. Es cierto que se veía en buen estado, pero nunca había estado ahí antes, no podría decir que tan difícil era ponerla aceptable nuevamente —contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, eso es comprensible —asintió Danzou no muy satisfecho—. Entonces me retiro, Kankurou-dono.

Katt observó como el hombre se alejaba junto con sus ANBU, pero en un momento uno de sus acompañantes se detuvo y acomodó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba ella junto con Kankurou. Cuando Danzou se perdió a la distancia Katt retornó la mirada al muchacho de Suna, para darse con la sorpresa de ver como el joven estaba leyendo el pergamino que acaba de recibir.

—Estás…

—Leyendo —completó despreocupadamente, mientras murmuraba algo sobre buenas relaciones entre ambas naciones y deseo de abrir una línea de comunicación entre ambos sin necesidad de tener a la Hokage como intermediaria. Al notar esto el ANBU se acercó.

—Eso es un mensaje privado dirigido para el Kazekage.

—Lo sé, pero verás. Yo soy quien se encarga de revisar los mensajes que llegan a manos de mi hermano, nunca se sabe si son cosas que solo deben de ser informadas o es necesario que las lea personalmente —explicó con una extensa sonrisa—. Pero si realmente te incomoda supongo que puedo entregárselo directamente.

—Sería mejor —afirmó con un tono un tanto amenazante.

—Ya. No tienes porque ponerte así, nuestras naciones no funcionan igual, no te lo tomes a mal —se disculpó mientras Katt observaba en silencio toda la escena—. Y dime, ¿qué sabes sobre Suna?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al shinobi que momentos después reaccionó a soltar una lista de características sobre la villa de la arena. Kankurou escuchó atento, con demasiado interés en opinión de Katt.

—Claro, pero ¿sabes cómo es Suna en las noches? —preguntó luego de que el hombre le soltara casi los datos de población y clima de su villa.

—¿En la noche? —repitió extrañado.

—Suna es la flor del desierto, debes de haberlo escuchado o quizás has ido en alguna ocasión. Muchos ninjas de Konoha se toman algunos días para ir de visita —aclaró riendo ligeramente.

—He escuchado algo, pero los ANBU estamos demasiado ocupados como para escaparnos —contestó el shinobi seriamente.

—Es una lástima, aunque eso explica el nivel de algunos ninjas que van para allá —asintió el joven mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo—. Toma —añadió abriendo una pequeña caja con un par de tarjetas.

—¿Eso es? —cuestionó el hombre sin tomarlas.

—Entradas. No expiran y ya sé que no vas a escaparte, pero si algún día tienes la suerte de ir por Suna y quedarte una noche puedes usarla, te ahorrarías tener que hacer colas —Explicó el muchacho—. Y de paso ayudas a la economía local —agregó riendo un poco.

El ANBU pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego tomó una tarjeta y la guardó. Katt estaba bastante confundida, Kankurou no debía de tener nada contra los hombres de Danzou, pero no esperaba que fuera tan amable con un hombre que trabajaba para alguien que le había dicho en su cara que tenía reportes de movimiento de él.

—Con suerte te veo una noche por Suna —continuó el muchacho guardando la caja y observando con una sonrisa a Katt—. Y dime, ¿para qué te has quedado por aquí? eres el único ANBU de la zona.

—Danzou-sama me ordenó quedarme a vigilarlo a usted o la esposa de Hatake Kakashi —contestó el ANBU captando por completo la atención de la pelirroja.

—¿En serio? Pero que desperdicio de tu tiempo, no somos tan importantes como para que nos cuiden.

—Debo de vigilar si es que alguna persona peligrosa se aproxima a ustedes.

—¿Peligrosa? Entonces quizás deberíamos de alejarnos de la muralla —tanteó Kankurou, aún con la sonrisa jovial en el rostro mientras charlaba con el ANBU bajo la mirada de una confundida kunoichi.

—Si alguno de ustedes dos abandona la muralla debo de informar inmediatamente a Danzou-sama, así como si Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Ibiki o Kakashi se acercan.

—¿Ellos son peligrosos?

—Sí para la visión de Danzou-sama.

—¿Planea hacer algo en especial? —inquirió el shinobi de la arena, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna en esa ocasión, luego de un inusual silencio—. Bueno, mejor no te distraigo más de tu trabajo, ya sabes, cuando vayas a Suna no olvides llevar esa tarjeta.

Cuando el enmascarado se alejó Katt posó la mirada en Kankurou. El ANBU avanzó un poco tambaleante y más lento de lo que un shinobi caminaría normalmente.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

—Esa tarjeta es especial, voy a tener que reponerla, espero que no demore demasiado —murmuró el muchacho no muy contento—. Es un secreto, pero si te diste cuenta puso a nuestro amigo mucho más colaborador. No te preocupes va a eliminarlo de su sistema rápido y la tarjeta cuando es expuesta al aire pierde la sustancia en cuestión de horas aunque vuelva a ser guardada.

—¿Ofreces tarjetas tóxicas?

—Es una buena forma, poca gente se resiste a una de esas entradas si te la ofrecen amistosamente. Pero no puedo obligarlo a hablar demasiado y con la máscara puesta me es difícil saber cuando estoy presionando de más, si llego a hacerlo es probable que su mente recuerde el pequeño interrogatorio —aclaró el muchacho sin perder la sonrisa del rostro—. Es mejor que tú regreses a tu casa y yo vaya a informar sobre esta amistosa visita de Danzou.

Katt asintió, aún sorprendida por la naturalidad con que el muchacho actuaba incluso en un territorio que no era el suyo. Ya unos metros de la muralla un ligero movimiento en el área donde había estado hablando captó la atención de ambos. Otro ANBU apareció, pero este llevaba una vestimenta blanca que cubría ligeramente la máscara de tigre y estaba hablando con el primer enmascarado que aún no parecía haberse recuperado.

—Ese…

—¿Lo conoces? Por la ropa debe de ser un capitán.

—Lo es, también trabaja para Danzou y ese es bastante fuerte.

—Esto puede ser malo, ve regresando a tu casa, no creo que vaya a hacer nada con tantos shinobi mirando y va a querer hablar conmigo.

Katt se separó un poco de Kankurou y avanzó unos pasos en dirección a su casa, no muy segura de si dejarlo solo o no. Usualmente no aceptaría, unos dos meses atrás no le hubiera importado mucho meterse en una pelea, pero la idea de un enfrentamiento contra ese ANBU no le agradaba, ese hombre sin duda podría golpearla.

—Kankurou-dono —llamó el portador de la máscara de tigre apareciendo en frente del aludido y colocándose muy cerca de él, poniendo de forma obvia la diferencia entre estaturas—. Quisiera pedirle que no tratara de distraer a quienes están haciendo su trabajo, podría ocurrir un accidente si se descuidan.

—No volverá a ocurrir —aseguró tranquilamente elevando ligeramente la mirada para dar con los agujeros de la máscara—. Pensé que se aburriría estando ahí parado y con tantos compañeros ninja alrededor no consideré que fuera necesario estar parado como una estatua.

El ANBU no dijo nada más y el ninja de la arena simplemente se volteó y comenzó a alejarse sin prisa. Katt lo imitó, pero a diferencia de Kankurou ella si se notaba más nerviosa, los hombres de Danzou tenían ese efecto en ella, en especial cuando rondaban la zona listos para reportar si se movía.

Estando ya alejada retornó la mirada hacía la muralla. La figura blanca aún se encontraba donde había tenido su cruce de palabras con el hermano del Kazekage y no se había movido.

"Por un momento creí que Danzou estaría más centrado en molestar a Neji, pero parece que no se olvida que tiene otras cosas que hacer… y ahora que lo pienso, quizás está así con Neji por la vez que intervino cuando Orion estaba atrapado en la cueva" meditó, ahora que volvió a ver al ANBU de máscara de tigre logró al menos ver una conexión lógica de por qué podría estar detrás del Hyuuga, a fin de cuentas el muchacho inclinó la balanza de la pelea lo suficiente como para que llegara Kakashi al lugar.

Por un instante la pelirroja pensó que era algún tipo de ilusión o clon para distraer la atención, pero de improviso el hombre se movió e invocó un Fuuma Shuriken que lanzó instantáneamente a donde se encontraba el ANBU que recibió la tarjeta de Kankurou. El impacto fue preciso y el shuriken se clavó en la espalda del otro enmascarado, provocando que cayera desde la parte alta de la muralla hacía el exterior de la villa. Los ninjas que vigilaban acudieron inmediatamente a donde había caído el ANBU y otros inútilmente a tratar de encontrar al de la máscara de tigre que se esfumó a la par en que el shuriken se alejó de sus manos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Katt reprimió cualquier instinto de curiosidad que pudiera tratar de aflorar y se dirigió velozmente a su casa, ver que los hombres de Danzou no tenía mayor problema en matarse entre ellos no la aliviaba en lo más mínimo.

Como era ya algo usual, Kakashi se encontraba leyendo recostado en una de las paredes que daba con el jardín de la casa. Al sentir a su ruidosa esposa llegar haciendo más alboroto de lo usual guardó su libro y esperó a que la mujer se le acercara. Normalmente Orion no se movía de su sillón sino era para pedir alimentos o alguna de sus salidas, pero la excepción eran situaciones en las que su dueña parecía traer información sobre algo.

La pelirroja narró lo que había ocurrido y como el ANBU se había deshecho de su compañero, cosa que provocó que el zorro preguntara la ubicación del lugar dónde cayó el cuerpo del hombre. Kakashi escuchó atentamente y luego rascó ligeramente su cabeza.

—No debería de sorprenderte tanto que desee entablar relaciones directamente con Gaara. Es bastante conocido que él desea ser Hokage desde hace mucho y debe de pensar que ganarse el favor de otros Kages podría serle de utilidad —comentó el jonin ligeramente serio—. Aunque lo de la muralla… no esperaba que se deshicieran de un miembro en un lugar público.

—Danzou no puede ser Hokage —dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

—Lo sé, y no lo será —aseguró Kakashi sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? a este paso Tsunade va a amanecer muerta.

—Eso no ocurrirá y en todo caso Tsunade-sama ya debe de tener algún candidato.

—Tú… —trató de decir, pero el jonin negó con la cabeza.

—A mí no me interesa el cargo.

—Pero… no es que hayan muchos candidatos.

—Naruto quiere ser Hokage —dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No bromees, hay un camino largo entre querer algo y poder tenerlo. No dudo que Naruto podría ser Hokage, pero falta mucho para eso.

—No sabes como va a regresar de su entrenamiento.

—No me refiero a poder —intervino Katt más seria—. Naruto no es emocionalmente adecuado para enviar gente a misiones o tomar decisiones… no es que crea que tú no tendrías problemas, pero…

—Naruto ya madurará, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Y Sasuke? No puede tener un Hokage que deja correr libre a su amigo pese a ser una amenaza o que deja sus responsabilidades para ir a buscarlo.

—Ese es un asunto complicado. Pero aún así, no planeo aceptar el cargo de Hokage, hay otros shinobi que podrían serlo —continuó Kakashi dirigiendo la mirada hacía el jardín—. El Hokage debe de priorizar la villa por sobre todo, si algo ocurriera, por más grave que fuera no podría estar contigo…

—Eso ya lo sé, pero no es para ponerlo por así. Tú quieres bastante la villa, eres un ninja reconocido y sin duda estás apto para el cargo.

—¿Tú no? —replicó interesado.

—¿Yo qué? ¿Hokage?

—No —negó riendo un poco—. ¿No quieres a Konoha?

—Nunca fui muy apegada a los lugares donde he vivido —contestó, recordando que para esos momentos realmente lo que era ajeno a ese mundo ya casi lo había sacado de su mente—. Me apego a algunas personas únicamente, mi sentido de patriotismo nunca se desarrolló.

—Creo que te falta conocer más Konoha y a sus habitantes —supuso, aún sonriente—. Solo conoces el lado shinobi de la villa.

—Bueno, es un poco complicado obviar ese lado.

—Deberías de salir a ver un poco —aconsejó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Orion, porque no la acompañas a que vea un poco —agregó sacando un pedazo de carne y entregándoselo al zorro que aún rondaba la zona.

—No quiero salir a pasear —se quejó mientras el jonin la tomaba de los brazos para pararla—. Y si vas a mandarme de paseo obligatorio mínimo deberías de venir conmigo —agregó ya de pie en la puerta de la entrada junto con su zorro.

—Creo que no quiere seguir con la charla del Hokage —comentó el zorro cuando Kakashi cerró la puerta luego de despedirse con la mano.

Katt suspiró pesadamente, probablemente Orion tenía razón y Kakashi simplemente no quería continuar tocando ese tema con ella. Para esos momentos ya no estaba segura si alguna vez le dijo que él sería Hokage, pero si sabía que lo había insinuado lo suficiente como para que lo sospechara.

—Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta, hace mucho que no caminamos juntos.

—No traes mochila…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ya no estás chiquito para poder llevarte encima! —advirtió, alejándose un par de pasos. Antes el zorrito iba sobre su hombro o en la mochila, pero eso era cuando medía veinte centímetros.

Cumpliendo la sugerencia de Kakashi, Katt decidió pasear por los lados de Konoha que usualmente no visitaba. Los edificios de gobierno, la zona comercial o la de residencias shinobi eran lo que debía evitar si quería ver las cosas más ajenas al mundo shinobi que la villa podía ofrecer.

A la mitad de su paseo entre casas sencillas y zonas bastante tranquilas, el llamado de una voz masculina la detuvo en su lugar. A unos cuantos metros un hombre ligeramente familiar se acercaba a ella, con unas bolsas de compras en los brazos.

—Si eras tú —dijo al verla—. Bueno, no es que hayan muchas pelirrojas por Konoha —añadió acomodando sus bolsas mientras Katt trataba de recordar quien era—. Estaba un poco preocupado, Sachi no tiene muchos amigos y no sabía si estabas bien… aunque vas a tener que disculparme, no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Katt —respondió al notar que se trataba del padre de la chunin. Claro que ahora que era de día, y no acababa de ser despertado en la mitad de la noche, se le veía de mejor humor—. ¿Sachi está bien? honestamente no sé que fue de ella o Kami y Panza, yo estuve en el refugio —explicó, tratando de no mostrar la mueca de espanto en su rostro por no haber siquiera averiguado que había ocurrido con ellos.

—Oh, que extraño no te vi… debes de haber estado en la parte exterior —contestó el hombre—. Cuando inició el ataque Sachi salió para la muralla y yo me dirigí al refugio, no es que pueda hacer mucho, no soy shinobi. Kami y Panza también estuvieron ahí, por suerte los tres están bien.

—Me alegro.

—Estuve con los papás de Panza y la abuela de Kami… —continuó el hombre mientras algunas personas se reunían en las cercanías a ver de cerca al gran zorro que disfrutaba de la atención—. ¿Y sabes que tan malo fue el ataque? Escuché que hay ninjas de Suna en la villa.

—Los ninjas de Suna acaban de llegar hoy para apoyar —afirmó la kunoichi, no muy segura de que tanto debía de hablar sobre el ataque, no parecía que mucha gente supiera lo ocurrido, en especial los que no era ninjas—. Murieron algunos ninja, pero considerando la forma en que ocurrió, las cosas pudieron haber sido bastante peor.

Unos minutos después el padre de Sachi se despidió de Katt y la kunoichi retomó su caminata luego de lograr convencer a Orion de que dejara de acoplar gente al culto del zorro, cosa que ella deseaba creer que era una broma. Al cruzarse con el papá de la chunin notó que aunque no tenía lazos muy fuertes con la gente de la villa, su problema real era que simplemente se olvidaba de las personas por momentos y no que realmente estuviera suficientemente aislada como para que nadie le importara.

—Regresaste —saludó Kakashi al verla recostarse a su costado sobre la cama—. ¿Algo interesante?

—No, solamente una villa tranquila.

—Konoha usualmente lo es —asintió sonriendo, antes de dejar a un costado el libro que tenía en las manos—. Mañana se realizará la ceremonia para despedir a los que fallecieron —informó elevando la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación—. Con Hiashi habrá algunos problemas, su muerte es demasiado extraña aún como para poder enterrarlo, pero igual se le rendirá homenaje.

—¿Aun no logran averiguar cómo murió?

—No. Sé que Neji está gastando muchas horas de su tiempo en eso, pero parece que aún no consigue entender.

x x

La neblina cubrió temprano a Konoha, de cierto modo dando un desagradable recordatorio sobre la identidad de quienes provocaron que se encontraran reunidos esa mañana. La mayoría de los puestos de vigilancia y trabajo fueron tomados por Suna, para permitir que los ninjas de Konoha pudieran despedirse de sus compañeros. No asistieron únicamente los shinobi, gran parte de la población se congregó junto al mar de personas vestidas de negro para despedir a quienes se había sacrificado para protegerlos.

Tsunade habló por varios minutos, en ese momento fue cuando casi se hizo evidente que tendría que hacer un anunció oficial sobre la muerte de los clanes. Pero pese a la noticia el orden se mantuvo incluso entre los civiles.

Katt no estaba muy familiarizada con las costumbres de la villa, por lo que se mantuvo junto a Kakashi todo el tiempo. Al pasar por en frente de los recuadros con los rostros de quienes habían muerto, recién se percató de la magnitud real de lo que había ocurrido. Muchos rostros le eran familiares, algunos simplemente los había visto, pero con varios había cruzado palabras e incluso formado cierto vínculo, como era el caso con Kiba. Sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro y salió de sus pensamientos, se había quedado quieta por unos instantes en frente de la fotografía del menor de los Inuzuka.

Algunos cuando terminaban de ver a quienes habían caído en batalla se alejaban, otros esperaban reunirse con algún amigo, en especial los shinobi. Tsunade se encontraba alejada de la multitud junto con Shizune, los miembros del consejo se retiraron en cuanto la ceremonia oficial terminó y Danzou estaba apartado a un lado junto con su escolta usual; ganándose varias miradas poco amistosas.

Cerca de la salida de donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia estaban Temari y Kankurou, al igual que el resto de los presentes vistiendo trajes negros. Hana llevaba a Tegakari en los brazos y estaba reunida con unos ninja cercanos a su edad. Guy era el único que parecía estar en el grupo de gente equivocada, estaba reunido con los tres Hyuuga y con casi todos los amigos de Naruto, el único faltante en el grupo era Shikamaru que se encontraba al lado de Kurenai.

Al momento en que parecía todos comenzarían a retirarse, varios hombres con trajes fúnebres mucho más elaborados se acercaron a Hinata para ofrecer sus condolencias directamente a la heredera del clan. Nobles, hombres que conocían y trataban con Hiashi de forma habitual y que al parecer deseaban mantener esos vínculos con lo que quedaba del clan Hyuuga. Su presencia y comentarios parecían incomodar a Hinata, la muchacha no emanaba mucha confianza como para poder mantener los asuntos que su padre haya llevado con ellos.

Pero eso distaba de ser lo peor para la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Cuando los nobles se alejaron, Danzou se acercó hacía ella, ocasionando un ambiente de tensión en una buena parte de los shinobi que ya conocían al hombre.

—La pérdida de Hiashi-sama es uno de los eventos más lamentables que la villa ha tenido que afrontar —inició Danzou mirando a Hinata—. Pero espero que podamos continuar con la relación que su padre y yo manteníamos —agregó, provocando que la atención que tenía sobre él aumentara mucho más—. Y déjeme asegurarle que llegaré al fondo de este asesinato —finalizó Danzou, posando la mirada sobre Neji que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia de su prima.

Luego de esto comenzó a alejarse junto con sus ANBU hacía la salida mientras dejó a Neji bastante fastidiado siguiéndolo con la mirada. Al ver a los hermanos del Kazekage se dirigió hacía ellos.

—Me enteré que hubo un desafortunado incidente en la muralla.

—Parece que un ANBU asesinó a otro, momentos después de que yo me retiré —intervino Kankurou ligeramente serio.

—Es una verdadera lástima que cosas así ocurran. Pero es inevitable, es una suerte que haya sido un ninja de Konoha y no uno de Suna, sería algo que no desearía tener que explicarle al Kazekage —continuó Danzou—. Quizás lo mejor es que regresen pronto a su villa, antes de que la incompetencia de algún ninja ocasione otro accidente —finalizó, terminando de alejarse y saliendo del rango de visión de los presentes.

—¿Nos estaba amenazando? —cuestionó Temari mirando a su hermano.

—Parece, creo que tiene la mala costumbre —respondió el titiritero.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

—No mucho...

Sin Danzou cerca, Neji dejó a sus primas y salió acompañado de Tenten con dirección al hospital de la villa. Shikamaru se despidió de Kurenai y se acercó hacía Temari, la kunoichi lo observó por unos momentos y luego de que Kankurou se alejara por su cuenta ella se fue en otra dirección acompañada por el Nara.

—Senpai —llamó Yamato acercándose a Kakashi—. Ya revisé lo que me pidió —agregó. Katt observó a jonin que acababa de llegar con curiosidad y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Kakashi entendió que era algo relacionado con ella. Kakashi disfrutaba hacer cosas de ese tipo y en ese caso posiblemente aprovechó cuando la mandó a pasear por Konoha para encargarle algo a Yamato.

—Kakashi senpai —intervino Shizune antes de que Katt pudiera tratar de preguntarle a Kakashi a que se estaba refiriendo Yamato—. Tsunade-sama me pidió que le dijera que deseaba reunirse en la noche, en mí casa —aclaró, sin dar mayores explicaciones antes de alejarse, dejando a los dos jonins y a Katt con una expresión de curiosidad.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos yendo —comentó Kakashi colocando una mano en la cintura de Katt y alejándola de Yamato antes de que tratara de interrogarlo.

Kakashi no llevó a Katt a la casa, sino que se desvió hasta llegar al monumento de los ninjas caídos en combate, el hecho llamó un poco la atención de la pelirroja, pero conocía la zona como para alertarse, sin contar que estaba junto a él. Ahí el jonin se quedó de pie por largo rato, observando la piedra negra, mientras la kunoichi notaba que habían aumentado varios nombres a la ya extensa lista.

—¿Planeas hacer algo hoy? —preguntó él luego de casi cumplirse una hora.

—No —contestó extrañada.

—¿Segura? —insistió, sacando de su bolsillo una llave vieja que la kunoichi reconoció de inmediato.

Esa pequeña llave se la entregó varios meses antes y recordaba que en esos días había tratado de sacar ese tema a la luz, pero Kakashi fingía amnesia con todo lo relacionado a eso. El ataque a Konoha despertó su interés por averiguar que había dentro de la pequeña caja en la cabaña donde Jiraiya la llevó para hablar, pero como se la entregó a Kakashi no había podido hacer nada al respecto, al menos no hasta ese momento donde extrañamente le estaba ofreciendo para ir.

—¿Mandaste a Yamato a revisar el lugar? —presumió al verlo dispuesto a salir de la villa. Él simplemente asintió como respuesta.

Que Kakashi fuera el que incitó la salida fue algo inusual y era de esperarse que la situación distara de ideal. Al jonin no pudo ocurrírsele mejor momento para salir que luego de la ceremonia, eso no hubiera sido mayor molestia para Katt de no ser por la ropa que llevaba. Pero si le decía para cambiarse probablemente no colocaría un pie fuera de la villa y él daría por concluido el asunto.

La cabaña estaba en el mismo estado en que ella la dejó, simplemente con un poco más de vegetación rodeando la pequeña construcción. Kakashi observó la zona sin mostrarse demasiado interesado y cuando Katt avanzó al interior de la cabaña simplemente la siguió. Ahí, la kunoichi buscó el lugar donde encajar la llave, recordaba la pared, pero no el sitio exacto.

—¡Aquí! —anunció antes de ingresar la llave a la ranura.

A primera vista la pequeña caja empotrada en la pared estaba vacía, pero en la parte inferior había un papel blanco inscrito con algunos símbolos que la pelirroja desconocía. Kakashi se acercó a observar y no dijo nada por unos instantes.

—Es un sello de sangre —explicó un tanto interesado—. Son extremadamente útiles para mantener a salvo información, aunque también difíciles de hacer… pero este no es exactamente impecable.

—¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Cómo formar un contrato con las invocaciones?

—No, pese a su nombre no requiere sangre, eso solo es necesario para la fabricación, La persona que lo hizo es la única que debería de poder sacar la información que esté oculta —respondió, aún más interesado—. Sé que no sabes hacerlos ahora, pero quizás deberías probar.

Katt colocó su mano sobre el papel y de este los símbolos se elevaron lentamente, saliendo de la caja y comenzando a formar una figura humana en frente de la pelirroja. Tras unos instantes la silueta femenina de la Katt más vieja se hizo visible, haciéndose más nítida a cada instante hasta mostrarla de pie, con los ojos carmesí adornando su rostro.

Era la primera vez que Kakashi pudo observarla. Katt había hablado con él sobre ella, pero ver a esa mujer mucho más seria y mayor no era algo usual o sencillo de ocultar la sorpresa.

—Por más cliché que pueda sonar esto, supongo que debo decirlo. Si estás viendo esto quiere decir que estoy muerta —inició a hablar la mujer llevando la mirada hacía arriba sin mayores ánimos y dejando ver que no era mas que una imagen ya gravada—. Eso no necesariamente es malo, depende de que haya ocurrido —especificó, provocando cierta incomodidad en sus dos oyentes—. Es una lástima que no pudiera hablar más contigo, pero creo que es la mejor decisión, las cosas en mi época no han tomado el mejor camino y lo ideal es que tú tomes otro… claro que hay cosas que no deben de variar —continuó tornando su expresión a una más seria—. La guerra ocurrirá, de las tormentas uno solo puede guarecerse, no detenerlas y esta se viene formando oculta desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Katt observó su imagen con atención. Era extraño verse a sí misma de pie en frente de ella, no era la real, esa estaba muerta, pero aún así la sensación era inusual. Trató de ver si había alguna reacción en Kakashi, pero fuera de parecer atento, el ver a esa mujer no lo llevó a nada más que una cierta sorpresa inicial.

—Madara ha puesto su firma en todo este conflicto, lamentablemente no es tarea sencilla ver dónde. Pero eso es lo de menos, las cosas estallarán y en todo caso mientras antes mejor, porque, aunque alguien lo detuviera ahora, los roces ya existen y mientras más se acumulen será peor —añadió cerrando ligeramente los ojos—. Tú no debes de preocuparte mucho por Madara, al menos no de forma directa. Él no va a atentar contra tu persona a menos que sienta que tiene garantizado el futuro. El Uchiha fue quien inició todo este problema cuando fue casi derrotado por Itachi, en ese momento utilizó la técnica que le permitió de cierta manera partirse en tres y poder reparar sus errores.

—¿Itachi…? —susurró Katt al escuchar el nombre del muchacho.

—El primer Madara estuvo jugando solo y no tengo idea si llegó a morir o no a manos de Itachi. Pero lo que estoy segura es de que le informó bien de la situación al de mí época, por eso Itachi no tuvo mayores oportunidades —continuó desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado al mencionar al hermano de Sasuke—. Algo de su jutsu fue lo que provocó mí llegada, tú llegada. El artefacto Inca que te llegó fue un regalo del primer Hokage a Amapola para que pudiera llegar a Konoha eso debe de haberse activado con tu chakra trayéndote de regreso aquí… Aunque creo que esto no importa mucho en realidad.

Kakashi fue quien estaba más interesado en la explicación, probablemente nunca pudo sacar la duda de cómo fue que Katt había llegado a Konoha. Para la pelirroja no era una noticia tan nueva, ya alguna vez Tsunade había sugerido algo relacionado al pendiente que llevó puesto cuando apareció en la villa.

—A lo que voy es que mí Madara era el segundo, eso te deja a ti sin un Madara —añadió sonriendo ligeramente—. No es que te hayas librado por completo, pero el que existe contigo va a hacer lo mismo que el tercero, pero al estar tú tiene de alguna manera una cuarta oportunidad, simplemente debe de asegurarse de que tú actúes de alguna manera favorable para él. Madara es un hombre paciente y precavido, rara vez hace algo sin pensar todas las alternativas, así que no temas pensando que puede ir por ti, ten más cuidado de no caer en su juego —prosiguió, bajo la mirada atenta de la pareja de ninjas—. Un evento muy importante es el nombramiento del sexto Hokage… tú sabes quien será, él debe de serlo no importa como, si es necesario abandona Konoha —dijo en voz más baja y sin tanta seguridad en su voz, ocasionando que Katt dirigiera la mirada a Kakashi, que justo en ese momento había inclinado ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a ella—. Sé que es difícil, pero es lo mejor. Solo espero que tú no me odies tanto como la segunda —comentó sonriendo tristemente—. Aunque en su caso, supongo que me lo merezco… yo le quité algo que siempre me estuvo reteniendo y creo que no salió del modo más adecuado.

Katt observó la imagen con curiosidad. No tenía idea de que estaba hablando con lo de 'quitar', pero era obvio que la segunda no tenía el mejor carácter de las tres, mas sospechaba que era a causa del sharingan y no de una acción de alguien más.

—No sé que más podría servirte, sé que no debes de tener el sharingan, eso es una desventaja bastante grande, pero luego de ver como se descontroló la segunda… digamos que mejor tener menos poder a que esos ojos hagan estragos en tu cerebro. Espero que hayas hablado al menos un poco con Itachi y te haya explicado los inconvenientes de ser parte del clan Uchiha… Madara es una buena muestra de cómo el poder corrompe y en el caso de ellos lo hace literalmente —explicó llevando una de sus manos hacia sus ojos—. A Itachi le costó mucho no salirse de control, supongo que el que yo no lo haya hecho y no se haya cumplido por segunda vez tiene que ver con los cambios que realicé en la vida de la segunda.

La mención de Itachi provocó un cierto movimiento en el ojo visible de Kakashi, pero fue sólo por unos instantes.

—Un detalle que quizás debería de advertirte en caso te encuentres en la situación. No trates de dialogar con Kisame —expresó con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro—. Es un buen amigo, pero dista de ser una buena persona, a menos que desarrolles un vínculo con él no te recomendaría que insistieras mucho por ese lado. No va a sacarte la cabeza solo gracias a Itachi.

Katt sonrió nerviosamente. Ya tenía bastante claro que Kisame no era una persona muy amistosa, no había necesidad de que se lo dijera. Claro que su mención provocó que el destino del miembro de Akatsuki, ahora que estaba solo, la preocupara. Lamentablemente no había forma de ponerse a meditar mucho de lo que escuchaba ya que la kunoichi que estaba hablando no se detenía.

—No creo que haya otra cosa más que deba de decirte, pero lo principal de esto es que el sexto Hokage debe de seguir siendo el mismo. Otra opción únicamente debilitará a Konoha más —sentenció colocando su mano izquierda sobre el mango de las espadas que llevaba sujetas a su cintura y desapareciendo de la vista de los dos shinobi de Konoha.

Katt se quedó de pie sin moverse. No pensaba hacerle caso a su versión más vieja, había decidido quedarse en Konoha y afrontar lo que sea produjera eso. Aunque lo más importante era que Kakashi fuera Hokage, lamentablemente el shinobi ya había expresado que no deseaba serlo.

* * *

Me he demorado en subir este capítulo más de lo que tenía planeado… detesto cuando ocurre eso. Tengo exámenes los primeros días de Julio, pero creo que si podré subir otro capítulo antes de eso, de paso que quiero tener a Katt movible para cuando esté de vacaciones xD Tengo una idea de qué voy a hacer con el embarazo de Katt, pero **me gustaría saber** que tanto desean saber o si simplemente saco a Sayuri-chan de dentro de su madre y pase a ser de entidad parasitaria a pequeña bebé xD (No es que sea votación, es mera curiosidad para ver que tanto expando o resumo lo que tengo en mente sobre este punto)

Por si queda alguna duda. Katt es un tanto posesiva con algunas personas, tiene a ratos el complejo del perro del hortelano "No come ni deja comer", en su momento lo fue con Genma cuando Shizune lo rondaba, con Neji lo es aunque por la edad y estilo de relación es de otra manera y con Kankurou es algo similar. En sí, a Katt no le gusta perder la atención de ciertas personas. Al menos lo considero algo que muchos demuestran en algunos momentos, no necesariamente debe de haber interés romántico, pero cuando uno pierde atención o ratos con un amigo a causa de otro es posible que una cosa similar ocurra xD (En su momento, aunque no planeaba quedarse con Genma no le gustaba la idea de que él estuviera con alguien más. Con él si hubo interés romántico, por eso es un poco más sencillo de apreciar)

Sigo diciendo que no soy exactamente la mejor escritora en lo que es asuntos emocionales. Probablemente se deba a que si bien soy una persona usualmente feliz, no soy muy expresiva o en todo caso sacarme de mi usual estado de ánimo es complicado, sea para algo muy alegre o muy triste (Y en este caso en especial con lo que son las reacciones a la muerte hay un problema, porque aunque perder a alguien es triste lamentablemente es parte de la realidad y como lo único seguro que tienen los seres vivos es que van a morirse temo que ya interioricé demasiado eso como para poder dar una paleta de reacciones que me satisfaga a la hora de escribir)

Comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, todo es siempre bienvenido y recuerden digan que quieren con el embarazo de Katt (Versión con algunos detalles de partes del embarazo un tanto expandidas o una versión más resumida que pase directamente a Sayuri-chan naciendo) y… entren a mí profile, vayan al final y vean los **dibujos** que han dibujado inspirados en crónicas Hikari Hye (o HikariNinjaX en DA) ha subido dos que sacaron a mi fangirl interna de la jaula donde usualmente la guardo xD

PD: Pensaba poner una escena Madara/Tobi reunido con Danzou como buenos amigos que son que usualmente intercambian pergaminos, pero no, la inspiración no fluye, la de mi beta tampoco así que para la próxima o quizás nunca, depende de qué sea adecuado xD

PD2: Estoy con gripe… por suerte la común, pero si hay algún error o alguna parte un tanto suelta es culpa del virus, no es el mejor momento para andar puliendo detalles.


	89. Chapter 89

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 89**

Pequeño lirio del campo

* * *

La quinta Hokage acababa de regresar a su oficina luego de la ceremonia en memoria de quienes murieron en el reciente ataque. Shizune se quedó atrás para comunicarle a Kakashi que la quinta deseaba verlo en la noche, necesitaba hablar con el jonin y los lugares usuales podían tener oídos no deseables escuchando o en todo caso generar sospechas.

—¿Le avisaste? —preguntó la rubia, una hora después, cuando su asistente ingresó a la oficina.

—Sí —asintió, tomando asiento cerca.

La asistente de la Hokage ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, pero su barriga era bastante más prominente de lo que usualmente debería de notarse en una mujer con ese tiempo. Tsunade estaba consiente de que era a causa de la contextura de ella, una mujer tan esbelta no tenía mucho espacio para que un bebé se desarrollara de forma discreta. A pesar de esto a la quinta le costaba trabajo no mandarla a reposar, pese a que con cinco meses y un embarazo sin riesgos eso no era necesario. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por la situación tensa en la que se encontraba la villa.

—Bien. Ahora quiero revisar los informes que emitiste respecto al cuerpo de Pein que capturó Jiraiya —prosiguió con interés la Hokage tomando unos papeles—. Según esto, las incrustaciones que tenía en todo el cuerpo eran receptores de chakra.

—Sí —afirmó la mujer—. En un principio no encontramos motivo para que los tuviera, pero los lugares en los que estaban colocados atravesaban el sistema de chakra del cuerpo, por lo que descartamos que se trataran de mera decoración —explicó seriamente—. Minutos antes de que iniciara el ataque de Kiri y Akatsuki, el médico de guardia notó que uno de los medidores de chakra, que se encontraba en la habitación del cuerpo, comenzó a funcionar.

—Entonces reaccionó ante la cercanía de los otros cuerpos…

—Probablemente, pero no llegó a tener ningún otro tipo de reacción.

—Según Fukusaku eran seis cuerpos —recalcó la quinta sumamente pensativa, recordando la charla que tuvo meses antes con la rana—. En el ataque estaban completos pese a que no todos entraron en combate directo.

—El cuerpo que he estado investigando era el que se suponía realizaba las invocaciones…

—Pero durante el ataque las criaturas que se centraron en la muralla eran invocaciones… con los ojos del Rinnegan —completó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos y elevando ligeramente la vista—. Yo me enfrenté a tres de los cuerpos con ayuda de Kakashi y Tenzou, eso nos deja dos de los cuales desconocemos sus capacidades. Sin contar el hecho de que Pein parece poder reemplazar sus cuerpos.

—Al menos parece que las habilidades se mantienen igual —añadió Shizune.

—El mensaje que fue descifrado… no tenía mucho sentido hasta antes del ataque, pero ahora.

—El real no está ahí… —pronunció la kunoichi más joven, haciendo memoria sobre el mensaje que fue decodificado con anterioridad.

—Eso quiere decir que nos enfrentamos a un ninja que probablemente pueda regresar cuantas veces desee aunque destruyamos los cuerpos —recalcó, posando la mirada sobre su asistente—. En estos momentos no podemos centrarnos en él específicamente, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que buscar una manera de localizar al real.

—Muchos de los miembros de Akatsuki a los que Konoha se ha enfrentado han tenido habilidades únicas, pero este en especial…

—Él no es quien me preocupa más —intervino Tsunade cerrando los ojos y captando aún más la atención de Shizune—. El ataque a los Hyuuga y el hombre que estuvo ahí son el principal problema. Asesinó a un clan poderoso, aparentemente sin resistencia de nadie excepto de Hiashi, y su descripción encaja con el hombre que se refugió detrás de Pein momentos antes de que huyeran… su habilidad para evitar el Mokuton de Tenzou no fue algo llamativo, lo que me preocupa es que sus movimientos fueron por reflejo, como si supiera los límites de flexibilidad del jutsu.

—Aún no se ha avanzado mucho con la autopsia de Hiashi —mencionó la menor de las mujeres—. En realidad… como autopsia sí, pero no ha develado ninguna razón de la forma tan extraña en la que murió.

—¿Neji no ha descubierto nada? Sé que ha estado yendo todos los días sin falta a ayudar con ese tema.

—Sólo nos ha podido confirmar el estado de su sistema de chakra. Una parte de él fue bloqueado internamente y otra exteriormente. Pero comparándolo con el estado de los otros miembros del clan Neji piensa que puede que el bloqueo interno haya sido provocado para no caer en algún genjutsu, pero el externo no tiene ninguna explicación.

—Eso únicamente soluciona el cómo murió, no el por qué sucedió así —añadió la Hokage dejando escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio. Estaba cansada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, demasiados misterios a la vez, sin contar los movimientos internos realizados por Danzou de los cuales debía de estar alerta.

—Tsunade-sama —llamó Shizune luego de unos minutos—. ¿Ya ha podido comunicarse con el Mizukage? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, sabes que serías la primera en enterarte —respondió, sonriendo ligeramente—. No ha habido ningún tipo de respuesta y tanto el señor feudal como el consejo están insistiendo en que mañana tome mi decisión sobre como procederá Konoha… y sin alguna respuesta de Kiri, no hay muchos caminos que pueda tomar. Además, los interrogatorios de Ibiki no han dado tan buenos resultados, ninguno de los capturados tenía información que realmente fuera útil, únicamente lo relacionado a su función durante el ataque —prosiguió apretando ligeramente los puños—. Lo único útil de alguna manera no me sirve para poder seguir tratando de comunicarme con el Mizukage, todos los shinobi de Kiri recibieron sus órdenes directamente de él.

—Entonces… —susurró la médico ninja bajando la mirada.

—Habrá una guerra —completó Tsunade fijando la mirada en Shizune—. No podría haber habido peor momento que este… —agregó, refiriéndose al conflicto con Akatsuki tanto como la suma del último Uchiha al grupo, la pérdida de Ame como aliado ahora que se encontraba en manos de Pein, el repentino ataque de Kiri y los roces con el Raikage por el ataque a su hermano. Pero también lo consideraba un pésimo momento de forma personal, Shizune había estado junto a ella por años y no quería que tuviera a su hijo en la mitad de lo que muy probablemente sería el inicio de una cuarta guerra.

x x

Unas horas después de la ceremonia, durante el almuerzo, ambos hermanos del Kazekage se encontraban comiendo en silencio. Temari se juntó con Kankurou luego de unas dos horas en las que, al parecer, continuó discutiendo con Shikamaru sobre la actitud que estaba tomando con Kurenai y Tsubaki.

Usualmente las comidas no eran tan silenciosas para ellos cuando estaban juntos. El titiritero tendía a amenizar un poco los momentos silenciosos, pero en esa ocasión no lo estaba haciendo, simplemente le lanzaba miradas periódicas a su hermana mayor sin decir una palabra.

—¿Quieres preguntar algo? —cuestionó la kunoichi incómoda, elevando un poco la voz.

—Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, sí —contestó Kankurou, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Qué ocurrió con el Nara?

—Nada nuevo, es un idiota.

—Que extraño, no sé por qué tenía la errónea impresión de que era un genio —comentó el muchacho ligeramente pensativo—. No esperaba que un idiota te hubiera derrotado en el examen chunin —agregó, dirigiendo la mirada a su hermana en caso hubiera algún tipo de represalia por el comentario.

—Eso —señaló fuertemente—, fue hace muchos años.

—No puedes culparlo —intervino nuevamente Kankurou ya un poco más serio—. Su sensei se murió en sus brazos y ahora está tratando de hacer lo que cree correcto… por más que esté exagerando.

—Por eso digo que es un idiota, no comprende la diferencia entre lo que debería de hacer y lo que está haciendo.

—Sino me equivoco él ha tenido suerte con su familia. No ha perdido a ninguno de sus padres y hasta donde sé no tiene hermanos que hayan muerto —indagó, ganando la atención de su hermana que simplemente asintió para confirmar—. Entonces lo que le ocurre es sencillo, simplemente no ha sabido manejar bien la pérdida de su sensei. Quizás ya aceptó y afrontó el hecho, pero no sabe manejar las consecuencias y responsabilidades que ganó.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Que tenga un motivo no justifica que esté haciendo las cosas mal.

—Deberías de seguir hablando con él, aunque digas que es un idiota si llega a ver tu punto posiblemente lo arregle —opinó el titiritero.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para eso, no hemos venido de visita.

—Hablando de eso… —intervino luego de observar la zona por unos instantes—. Esto va a terminar en una guerra y siendo aliados de Konoha obviamente Suna entrará, ya ha pasado más de una semana y aún no se ha tenido respuesta de Kiri, es cuestión de días antes de que se vuelva oficial.

—Esto va a ser un tanto complicado —asintió Temari, con una expresión seria y calmada, muy diferente a la que tenía mientras tocaba el tema de Shikamaru—. Ame se encuentra entre nuestras naciones y por la información que hay, está controlada por Akatsuki, pero quienes atacaron fueron Kiri.

—El Mizukage era el que parecía menos peligroso durante la reunión… supongo que la próxima vez hay que tener los ojos puestos en los de su tipo —señaló Kankurou, dejando escapar un pequeño bufido.

—Tsunade-sama probablemente envíe algún jonin a Suna durante el periodo que dure el conflicto como enlace —razonó la rubia—. Alguien debería de quedarse aquí, no hay necesidad de perder el tiempo regresando todos y luego enviando solo a alguien.

—Eso es cierto —afirmó, posando la mirada en su hermana—. Quédate tú.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó extrañada—. No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo mucho trabajo en Suna, además Gaara va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible ahora que este problema se desate.

—Pero estarías quedándote para hacer dos cosas —señaló—. Hacer de enlace, que ya lo has hecho antes, y arreglar tus problemas personales.

—No seas ridículo. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo dure esto y no pienso abandonar a Gaara —respondió la kunoichi, pero no terminó de decir lo que deseaba ya que una ligera risa de su hermano la detuvo.

—Dentro de poco vas a terminar mirando nubes —expresó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. No imites al Nara, Gaara puede cuidarse solo y en caso necesite ayuda todavía me tendría a mí —explicó, provocando que su hermana desviara la vista ligeramente molesta por la comparación—. Aunque no tuvieras ningún problema personal por aquí —recalcó para ganar nuevamente la atención de ella—, alguno de nosotros seríamos las mejores opciones para hacerlo. Hemos trabajado cerca a Gaara desde que se volvió Kazekage, pero no hemos salido de la vida activa como ninja.

—Aún así, es una decisión que Gaara debería tomar.

—Tú fuiste la que dijo que lo ideal era que alguien se quedara y espero que no te hayas estado refiriendo al secretario que dejaste con la Hokage —reclamó el joven—. Mira, quédate aquí hasta que yo converse con Gaara, si él no está de acuerdo enviará a alguien más, pero si llegase a ocurrir otra cosa al menos estarías tú aquí.

—Si tú hablas con Gaara obviamente voy a terminar quedándome aquí —pronunció Temari negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Pese a eso no trató de continuar argumentando, era cierto que alguno de ellos era la mejor opción, ella en especial.

x x

Al anochecer, Katt y Kakashi ya estaban cerca de Konoha. Durante el camino de regreso no pronunciaron palabra. En cuanto el jutsu que proyectaba la imagen desapareció comenzaron el regreso a la villa luego de que el jonin se asegurara de que el mensaje no pudiera ser visto nuevamente.

La kunoichi no se sentía muy bien, estaba cansada y un tanto preocupada de tener a su esposo más callado que de costumbre. El embarazo no parecía combinar muy bien con el pequeño viaje que estaba realizando, tenía dos meses, pero se fatigaba con mayor facilidad.

A menos de una hora de Konoha Katt se detuvo, provocando que Kakashi la imitara inmediatamente al notar que ya no estaba avanzando. De un salto retrocedió hasta colocarse al costado de ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —contestó abandonando la rama en la que se encontraban, seguida por él—. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

—No ha sido un viaje muy largo.

—Ya lo sé, pero aunque todavía no se note llevo carga extra —comentó mirándolo no muy contenta.

—Quizás es por la falta de ejercicio, últimamente no has estado moviéndote mucho —acotó sonriendo ligeramente.

—Aunque estoy bien, tampoco puedo entrenar como si no estuviera embarazada.

—¿Quieres que vaya a Konoha a traerte algo? —preguntó sonriendo aún más.

—¿Vas a dejarme abandonada en la mitad del bosque? —inquirió sentándose contra un árbol.

—Supongo que no, pero inicialmente tú querías venir sola. Que bueno que no lo hiciste, no aguantas el viaje.

—¡Ahí no estaba embarazada! —se quejó al escucharlo y ver como se sentaba a su costado—. Sabes, deberías de ser más atento —expresó luego de unos minutos de silencio, simplemente provocando que él girara ligeramente la cabeza con la expresión perdida de costumbre—. No te costaría mucho al menos aparentar —agregó.

—Sí, supongo que puedo ser más atento.

Ella se acomodó contra él, inclinándose ligeramente para poder apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. El bosque se encontraba tranquilo, con los últimos rayos del sol colándose por entre las hojas. Katt sonrió, llevaba mucho tiempo tras los muros de Konoha sin poder salir e incluso cuando aún lo hacía no se detenía de forma tan tranquila.

—Kakashi… —llamó cuando las estrellas eran las que iluminaban tenuemente el bosque—. ¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó e inmediatamente continuó antes de que tuviera que corregirse—. Con lo que vimos.

—Entrenar —contestó luego de reír ligeramente por la aclaración oportuna—. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto, esto desencadenará en una guerra, simplemente hay que tratar de que acabe rápido y con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles.

—El sexto Hokage…

—Aún no hay candidato —interrumpió, sin dejar que ella continuara hablando—. De cualquier forma, el Hokage es simplemente el líder, la verdadera fuerza de Konoha es el conjunto de shinobis.

—Pero… —murmuró recordando que ese tema era el que parecía preocuparle más a la mujer que vio horas antes. En cada uno de sus encuentros el sexto Hokage había sido un punto importante. Ella sabía que Kakashi sería nombrado, pero él simplemente no deseaba serlo, eso podría ser un problema _'Un evento muy importante es el nombramiento del sexto Hokage… tú sabes quien será, él debe de serlo no importa como, si es necesario abandona Konoha' _esa frase rondaba su cabeza y sabía que probablemente la de Kakashi también—. No pienso irme de Konoha… —susurró, captando la atención de él.

—No estamos lejos —intervino luego de sonreírle por unos instantes—. Es menos de una hora de camino, ¿quieres seguir?

x x

La mayor parte de las áreas del hospital no críticas estaban cerrando, permaneciendo en él solamente los que tenían el turno de la noche, principalmente en el cuidado de pacientes o emergencias. Sin embargo, la luz de la morgue permanecía encendida, y el joven Hyuuga continuaba con sus análisis sin descanso.

—Neji —llamó la Hokage entrando en la habitación captando la atención del joven shinobi— Me indicaron que aún seguías en las instalaciones.

—Lo lamento Hokage-sama —respondió Neji algo apenado— Estoy cerca de descubrir algo muy importante, y quería continuar hasta terminarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que has encontrado?

—Es complicado de explicar…

—Neji, he realizado más estudios sobre el cuerpo humano y sus flujos de chakra de los que crees—añadió la Hokage con una sonrisa, y sentándose cerca al Hyuuga—. Comienza.

—Bueno… —el Hyuuga titubeó por unos segundos, pero reconoció que tenía frente a él no sólo a la Hokage, sino a la médico ninja más importante de toda la villa— He analizado los tenketsus afectados internamente y son los siguientes —comenzó, señalándolos en el cuerpo de Hiashi conforme los iba nombrando—. Todos estos son cruciales en el control del chakra…

—Más que controlar, condicionan el flujo de chakra. Afectarlos sería una forma muy efectiva para salir de un genjutsu —observó Tsunade mirando con curiosidad.

—Sí, eso mismo pensé, y considerando que el resto de mi familia no parecía haber ofrecido ninguna resistencia al combate, puedo imaginar que fueron afectados por un genjutsu poderoso, y quedaron indefensos.

—¿Tienes idea porque Hiashi no fue afectado?

—Hiashi-sama solía estar muy pendiente de la casa, y tenía el sueño ligero. Creo que logró encontrar al atacante a tiempo, y pudo prepararse para el combate. Cuando el resto de la familia llegó, él ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

—¿Y sabes porqué no afectó a Hiashi el genjutsu antes?

El joven shinobi negó con la cabeza interesado.

—Ese genjutsu era muy poderoso, por lo que el atacante seguramente quiso ahorrar todo el chakra posible antes de utilizarlo. Quiso reunir a todos los Hyuuga con él, para atrapar a todos a la vez.

Neji escuchó las palabras de la Hokage en silencio, comenzando a armar finalmente el rompecabezas en su mente.

—Hiashi-sama contuvo al atacante hasta que llegaron los demás, y pudo anticipar sus intenciones. Cuando él lanzó el genjutsu, Hiashi se bloqueó sus propios tenketsus antes de ser afectado, para poder salir de él —comentó el Hyuuga, mientras la Hokage lo miraba con aprobación.

—En efecto, pero ahora queda la parte más difícil. Desde el momento que escuché lo de los tenketsus internos asumí que se trataba de un genjutsu, pero no estaba segura en que condiciones se dio —añadió la Hokage poniéndose de pie y preparándose para salir— Más aún queda la otra pregunta, de la cuál no tengo ninguna teoría…

—Los otros tenketsus bloqueados, en forma externa, y por él mismo…

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, y bostezó ligeramente mientras se cubría con su abrigo.

—Pero eso ya déjalo para mañana. Ahora ve, y descansa.

x x

Era la hora de la cena cuando Katt se percató que ni ella o Kakashi habían hecho nada luego de regresar a Konoha. Gruñó ligeramente, pensando que si ella no cocinaba o le decía directamente a él que lo hiciera, el shinobi no movía un dedo, a menos que fuera para pasar las hojas de su libro.

—Kakashi —llamó, posando la mirada cerca de la ventana del dormitorio, ahí estaba sentado en un sillón haciendo lo que siempre hacía en su tiempo libre—, cocina algo.

—No me había dado cuenta de la hora —comentó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella—. Deberías de cambiarte.

—¿Por?

—Vamos a salir. Estaba seguro que habías escuchado cuando Shizune me dijo que fuera a su casa.

—Te lo dijo a ti, no a mí —contestó, levantándose de la cama—. Además yo quiero comer, no ir a visitarla.

—Pensé que querías que fuera más atento —agregó sonriente.

—Sí. ¿Y esto que tiene que ver? —preguntó, dudando si realmente había escuchado bien a Shizune o se perdió alguna especie de mensaje oculto que traía el mensaje.

—Como voy a cenar ahí, supongo que debería de ir contigo —respondió ligeramente pensativo—. Aunque claro, si quieres quedarte…

—No —intervino de inmediato comenzando a moverse para quitarse la ropa que traía desde la mañana y que por flojera no se cambió. Además era algo inusual de él tener la iniciativa para cualquier cosa.

Cerca de una hora después, la pareja se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de la asistente de la Hokage. El lugar emanaba un poco más de luz de lo usual, cosa que llamó la atención de la pelirroja, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo ya que Shizune no demoró demasiado en abrir.

—Kakashi… —saludó la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por unan voz más potente.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser el último en llegar? —gritó Tsunade desde dentro de la casa, provocando una sonrisa de nerviosismo en la dueña de casa.

Katt no comprendió muy bien la situación hasta que llegó a la sala. Ahí estaban más personas que Genma y Tsunade, que era lo que había tenido en mente cuando aceptó acompañar a Kakashi. Lo primero que sintió fue como un par de ojos oscuros se clavaban sobre ella de forma no muy amistosa, Ibiki estaba sentado en un sillón junto con Nodoka, pero no eran las únicas personas que ella no esperaba ver ahí, Shikaku junto con su esposa, Yoshino, se encontraban más cerca de la Hokage y a él parecía no incomodarle o perturbarle las quejas que la quinta estaba soltando casi en su oído en contra de Kakashi.

—Ya que estamos todos —interrumpió Shizune—, ya puedo servir la cena —añadió sonriente, esperando que Tsunade se olvidara de las quejas por la puntualidad del jonin.

—¿Y esto? —susurró Katt, tomando a Kakashi por el brazo antes de que su pregunta se perdiera en el aire.

—Una reunión —contesto avanzando con ella.

—¿Una reunión? —repitió extrañada, hasta que mentalmente se deshizo de una persona en cada pareja y notó la relación de los que realmente debían de haber sido los invitados—. Me estás usando de pantalla… igual que Ibiki y Shikaku.

—Y Shizune —agregó en voz baja, ya llevaba mucho sin rebajar a Genma, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Es menos sospechoso así… pese a que algunos no tendemos a salir.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, al menos dentro de lo que podía esperarse, ya que el grupo que estaba reunido no eran exactamente amigos. Pero para Katt las cosas fueron un poco incómodas, el destino no solo la había tenido que introducir a la misma habitación en la que Ibiki se encontraba, sino que también decidió que ponerlo en frente de ella en la mesa era un buen detalle.

La Hokage, Kakashi y Shikaku eran los únicos que no aparentaban estar incómodos. La quinta actuaba como siempre lo hacía, a fin de cuentas ella conocía bien a todos los presentes y tanto Kakashi como Shikaku simplemente se abstraían en sus mentes dejando el tiempo pasar. Ibiki podría haberse sumado al grupo de no ser por la presencia de la pelirroja, con ella cerca de él no podía permanecer apacible.

Un ligero sonido en la puerta provocó que Shizune se escapara por unos instantes justo cuando ya no tenía posibles temas de conversación. No transcurrió mucho antes de que la mujer regresara con un semblante más serio y asintiera ligeramente mientras posaba la vista sobre la Hokage.

—Ya que casi acabamos de cenar y al parecer no hay oídos indeseables en las cercanías —pronunció Tsunade, dejando a un lado el sake que había estado bebiendo—, supongo que podemos discutir la razón real por la que les pedí que vinieran.

Ante el comentario Nodoka dirigió la vista a la mujer, notablemente extrañada. Ella era la única no shinobi de los presentes y no pensó que hablarían nada importante con ella escuchando.

—Una reunión así no es exactamente poco notoria si es que alguno de nosotros está siendo vigilado —intervino Ibiki seriamente, posando la mirada en Katt, pese a que Danzou había perdido ya el interés tan obvio que tenía en ella.

—Pero es más justificable que una reunión un mi oficina —contestó Tsunade sonriendo ligeramente—. Pueden saber que les mentimos al decir que era una simple reunión de amigos, pero no pueden probarlo, en cambio una reunión en mi oficina no tendría muchas excusas.

—¿Y entonces? —cuestionó Shikaku luego de que notó que no parecía haber más quejas sobre la reunión—, ¿para qué nos ha llamado?

—Hay un tema de vital importancia y ya deben de tener una idea de qué estoy hablando —respondió la rubia—. Durante el enfrentamiento que tuve me quedó bastante claro que no voy a poder seguir protegiendo la villa de la forma que desearía. Si me veo obligada a combatir contra miembros de Akatsuki, tendría que pelear a todo mi potencial y eso lamentablemente puede ocasionar secuelas en mi salud —explicó, recordando el cansancio que sintió en su cuerpo durante la pelea—. Desde mi enfrentamiento contra Orochimaru, cuando acepté ser Hokage, no había tenido que volver a pelear, así que no me había percatado de mi estado.

Katt observó a Tsunade mientras hablaba. Recordaba vagamente que ya había escuchado que la mujer iba a tener problemas a causa de una de sus técnicas, claro que en esta ocasión ello no estaba en el otro bando como para que las cosas terminaran de la misma forma. Pero habían personas que parecía estaban condenadas a un destino y no había manera de cambiarlo, como ocurrió con Itachi.

—Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi salud —continuó, bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes, excepto de Nodoka quien estaba visiblemente preocupada por lo que escuchaba—. Es necesario que haya un candidato para volverse el sexto Hokage.

Al escuchar la declaración de Tsunade, los ojos de Katt se dirigieron inconscientemente a su esposo por breves instantes. Kakashi le había dejado claro su negativa al cargo, pero no esperaba que el tema resurgiera a pocas horas de haber escuchado sobre la vital importancia de ese nombramiento.

—Konoha entrará en guerra, que tanto se expanda es algo que por el momento no se puede prever, pero esto no se resolverá como se hizo con Suna —prosiguió la rubia—. Yo tengo una idea de quien podría ser nombrado sexto Hokage, pero quisiera saber otras opiniones. Esto ya lo había discutido antes con algunos, pero creo que ya han tenido suficiente tiempo para meditar y hacerse una opinión.

—¿Pero el concejo no debería de intervenir en esto? —preguntó Yoshino extrañada.

—Prefiero escoger a alguien que sé tendrá aprobación y no simplemente a quien ellos consideren puede estar en el cargo, claro que hay la posibilidad de que su idea sea la misma que la de ustedes.

—Yo mantengo mi posición —intervino Shikaku, captando la atención—. Actualmente el mejor candidato para el cargo es Hatake Kakashi —agregó, posando la vista sobre el aludido.

Tsunade asintió ligeramente, al parecer su opción era la misma que la del líder del clan Nara. Kakashi no dijo nada ante la propuesta, pero muchos de los presentes sabían que aunque no lo aparentaba si había escuchado.

—¿Kakashi? —llamó la quinta, en espera de una respuesta.

—Yo no quiero ser Hokage —contestó.

—Cuando Jiraiya-sama y Naruto fueron a buscar a Tsunade-sama —intervino Shizune observando a la mujer—, ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a tener el cargo, pero aún así…

—En un inicio debía de haber sido Jiraiya-sama, pero el se rehusó —recalcó Kakashi.

—Eres el más calificado —agregó Shikaku.

—Pero me falta algo importante, el deseo de serlo.

—Entonces, ¿a quién propones? —cuestionó Ibiki.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo, causando bastante sorpresa entre los presentes, exceptuando a Tsunade—, él desea serlo desde hace mucho.

—Pero es un muchacho que aún no tiene lo necesario para ser un Kage —repuso Shikaku tranquilamente.

—El progreso de Naruto en sus entrenamientos es asombroso, si lo comparamos al poder de los que estamos aquí, únicamente Tsunade-sama podría decirse que es más fuerte.

—El poder no es lo único que hace que uno gane peleas —acotó Ibiki—. Uzukami Naruto es un muchacho especial, pero su estabilidad psicológica impide que sea un candidato serio, eso y la edad.

—Ha madurado bastante, es cierto que aún necesita hacerlo más, pero toda esta situación probablemente logre encaminarlo —justificó Kakashi, aún bajo la mirada de todos.

Katt se mantuvo en silencio observando. No quería intervenir en la conversación, ella estaba ahí solo porque Kakashi la había llevado y no deseaba apoyar la propuesta de hacerlo sexto en frente de él a pesar que estaba de acuerdo.

—Hagamos algo interesante —intervino Ibiki—. En este momento tenemos gente de diferentes rangos, incluso alguien que no es shinobi —señaló, mirando a su esposa—. El puesto del Hokage debe de ser respaldado incluso por quienes no tienen voto real si es que deseamos que la estabilidad de la villa no se vea afectada —explicó poniéndose de pie y tomando unas hojas de papel que se encontraban en la sala—. Esto no tiene valor real, pero quizás nos de una idea de lo que la mayoría prefiere.

El ANBU entregó a cada persona un papel y pidió que escribieran a su candidato. Luego de la mala experiencia en uno de sus exámenes chunin, Katt tomó el papel con desconfianza y escribió el nombre de Kakashi.

Cuando todos acabaron, el ANBU le entregó los papeles a la Hokage para que ella fuera quien dijera el resultado.

—Kakashi —inició, dejando uno de los papeles a un costado. El jonin observaba sin inmutarse—, Kakashi —prosiguió, mientras Katt escuchaba sintiéndose un poco culpable, si todos votaban por él no había manera de que presumiera que ella no lo hizo también—, Kakashi, Kakashi, Shizune… —continuó, deteniéndose extrañada por el último nombre y viendo como la mujer parpadeaba sin comprender muy bien quién podía haber votado por ella—, Kakashi, Shikaku… —siguió nombrando, causando que el aludido comenzara a mirar los rostros de los presentes buscando quien pudo haber votado por él, extrañamente sin siquiera pensar en que pudo haber sido su esposa—, Kakashi, y Naruto —finalizó, en ese momento todos posaron la vista en Kakashi, era obvio de quien era ese último voto.

—Creo que es obvia la tendencia —intervino Shikaku a la vez que Ibiki recuperaba los papeles y los revisaba, revolviéndolos un poco.

—Ahora, sería interesante saber las razones —comentó el ANBU—. Tsunade-sama votó por Kakashi —dijo, ganándose varias miradas de desaprobación, si habían votado de forma anónima era para justamente dar un voto más honesto y sin presiones.

—No hay necesidad de que les de una explicación sobre las habilidades de Kakashi y su trayectoria, que obviamente eso es lo que me hace proponerlo —soltó la Hokage luego de un ligero gruñido en contra de Ibiki—. Pero esto ya lo había discutido con Jiraiya en algún momento y ambos coincidimos… así que en todo caso ese voto es doble —respondió torciendo ligeramente el labio y dirigiendo la mirada al jonin por el que votó.

—Shikaku-san también votó por Kakashi —prosiguió Ibiki tomando otro papel.

—Se supone que es secreto… —masculló el hombre, no muy contento de ver como su letra era identificada con tanta facilidad—. Al igual que Tsunade-sama mi decisión es basada en la trayectoria de Kakashi, actualmente es considerado el shinobi más fuerte de la villa.

—Yoshino-san, también por Hatake.

—La reputación de Kakashi es bastante conocida por los shinobi. Yo dejé casi por completo las misiones cuando tuve a Shikamaru, pero pese a eso recuerdo bien lo talentoso que era de más joven y sé que eso no ha variado.

—Este es mío —señaló, mostrando un papel con el nombre de Shikaku escrito.

—¿Votaste por mí? —cuestionó realmente extrañado.

—Todo lo que mencionan sobre Hatake es cierto y sino estuviéramos entrando a un periodo de guerra sin duda lo escogería a él —explicó el ANBU—. Pero en estos momentos yo no lo sacaría de la línea ofensiva de la villa, cosa que ocurriría si se vuelve Hokage. Shikaku es mejor elección, está capacitado para tomar decisiones y sus habilidades le pueden permitir apoyar en combate incluso en momentos en donde es preferible que el Hokage se mantenga al margen —especificó, para luego leer otro papel—. Genma, otro más para Kakashi.

—Yo solo quiero resaltar algo, el Hokage debe de ser alguien que sea reconocido y respetado por los otros shinobi y Kakashi tiene ambas cosas. Nadie se sentiría cómodo siguiendo alguien que tiene varias habilidades que son superadas por otros ninja —explicó, ganando la atención de Katt por las palabras.

—Nodoka… —prosiguió Ibiki, enarcando una ceja.

—Yo voté por Shizune-san —dijo la mujer, provocando que la médico ninja la observara sin comprender, a la vez que su rostro tomaba una coloración rojiza—. Yo sé que Kakashi-san es un ninja muy reconocido, pero… también sé que Shizune-san es quien ha estado apoyando por todo este tiempo a Tsunade-sama y sabe como es que se manejan los asuntos de la villa. No dudo en que otra persona pudiera aprenderlas, pero si ya hay alguien que sabe manejarlas y está capacitada… —explicó, ligeramente incómoda. Nodoka no pertenecía directamente a ese mundo como para poder tener una idea más amplia de todo lo que englobaba esa posición, pero eso era lo que pensaba.

—Katt… otro voto más para Kakashi —llamó Ibiki, clavando su mirada en la pelirroja que tenía al frente.

Katt desvió de inmediato la vista hacia Kakashi, pero él parecía estar escuchando igual como lo había hecho con los otros.

—Ya lo han dicho varios, Kakashi es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la villa y además él ya ha pasado una guerra estando como jonin —contestó Katt tratando de ignorar la mirada de su esposo—. Genma mencionó en cierto aspecto otra razón por la que Kakashi sería un buen candidato, pero yo lo veía como forma de mantener controlado a Danzou, sus ANBUs respetan a Kakashi, cosa que no sé con cuanta gente ocurra —añadió, recordando que cuando el jonin apareció durante la pelea que hubo cuando Orion desapareció, los hombres de Danzou decidieron retirarse.

—Shizune —continuó Ibiki—. También por Kakashi.

—No creo que sirva seguir diciendo razones que ya se han dicho, pero Kakashi-senpai actualmente es el que reúne más elementos para el cargo —contestó sin expandirse.

—Hatake, por Uzumaki Naruto…

—Lo principal es su deseo por ser Hokage. Quizás en un principio ver a un muchacho que nunca destacó en la academia por ser buen alumno deseando un cargo así pueda parecer un simple sueño, pero los avances de Naruto demuestran que tiene el potencial y no solo el deseo de serlo —respondió el jonin produciendo un aligera sonrisa en la Hokage.

—Eso no quita que aún necesitamos un candidato que en estos momentos sea apto y él ni siquiera está en Konoha ahora, sin contar que lo ideal sería un líder que no fuera el blanco de nuestros enemigos —señaló Ibiki, al parecer no muy a gusto de tener al rubio como candidato de un jonin al que tanta gente pondría como Hokage.

—No se va a decidir nada aquí, simplemente quería poder hablar abiertamente —intervino Tsunade—. Sin embargo —agregó posando la vista en Kakashi—, creo que es algo que si se le preguntara a cada habitante de la villa, en especial a los shinobi, terminaría repitiéndose, eres el candidato favorito y aunque no desees ser Hokage, sabes que tienes las habilidades necesarias.

—Guy probablemente me pueda ganar en una pelea —argumentó Kakashi.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra Hatake —interrumpió Ibiki controlando un tic en su ojo derecho, al parecer la idea de la bestia verde de Konoha como Hokage le era poco agradable.

—Ya es tarde y no vamos a llegar muy lejos con esto si Kakashi no desea el cargo —pronunció Tsunade con cierta pesadez—. Piénsalo, no necesariamente va a ser necesario que se haga un nombramiento, no ha pasado mucho desde que yo fui nombrada y estar cambiando de líder en periodos tan cortos no es algo que debería de ocurrir.

Muchas miradas se posaron en Kakashi por unos instantes, pero luego cada uno de los asistentes comenzó a ponerse de pie para retirarse. Katt observó a Kakashi, éste la miró como siempre lo hacía y esperó a que se pusiera de pie para salir con ella.

—Katt —llamó Tsunade antes de que abandonara la casa—. He estado recibiendo varios informes con los avances de las investigaciones de Kami y uno de ellos hablaba sobre un trabajo que estaba realizando contigo —habló la Hokage a la vez que la pelirroja asintió—, necesito que averigües si puedes continuar trabajando con él, pídele a alguno de los Hyuuga que observe si el patrón de chakra afecta a tu bebé, de no ser así incluye en tu horario algunas reuniones con Kami.

—Sí —contestó con algo de duda en su voz, ella había dejado de trabajar con Kami luego de que quedó embarazada y salieron lo problemas con su chakra—, ¿es importante?

—Bastante —afirmó la mujer—. No eres una persona dada a los genjutsus y honestamente dudo que alguna vez puedas llegar a serlo, pero si la teoría de lo que estás trabajando se puede aplicar sería útil.

—Solo me serviría a mí…

—No importa. Eres esposa de Kakashi y aunque él no acepte ser Hokage —respondió, desviando por un momento la vista al jonin que se encontraba escuchando con curiosidad junto a Katt—, es un shinobi que recibe información importante, mientras más preparada contra genjutsus puedas estar es mejor —agregó dejando escapar un suspiro—, además, quizás sea de utilidad ver los límites de habilidad que tu chakra te permite… nunca está de más estar preparados.

El camino de regreso a la casa fue silencioso. Katt no estaba segura de qué decirle a Kakashi, de alguna manera sentía que el ser honesta con lo que ella creía era la mejor opción de Hokage, era de alguna manera una forma de haberse puesto del lado contrario al de él, que en varias ocasiones había dejado claro que no quería ser Hokage. Kakashi en cambio se veía tranquilo como usualmente lo hacía, que pasaba por su cabeza era algo que probablemente nadie podría descifrar, si estaba molesto por el voto de Katt o si ya tenía idea de que lo haría y no le importaba no era posible de saber.

Cuando se acostaron las cosas parecían haber recobrado su forma habitual, claro que no habían comentado nada de lo discutido donde Shizune. Katt se recostó junto a Kakashi y se quedó observándolo por unos minutos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó luego de pensar varias veces si deseaba tocar el tema.

—¿Con?

—¿Vas a aceptar?

—No, no quiero ser Hokage, ya encontraremos una forma de arreglar esto, es simplemente pensar en un buen candidato.

—Tú eres un buen candidato, lo único malo que puedes tener es que te cansas demasiado cuando peleas por periodos largos usando el sharingan.

—Y que no quiero el puesto —añadió tranquilamente.

—Sabes que Danzou va a hacer lo imposible con tal de poder ser el sexto, por la edad que tiene es su última oportunidad —reclamó, un poco molesta por la pasividad con la que le respondía.

—Si aceptara y algo grave ocurriera no podría estar contigo…

—Pero estarías más tiempo en Konoha, si eres Hokage no tendrías que salir a hacer misiones —interrumpió levantando ligeramente la voz, normalmente no se preocupaba demasiado por él cuando iba a misiones, pero siendo una guerra lo prefería en un trabajo de escritorio. Era cierto que como Kage tendría que salir a dar la cara si algo ocurría en la villa, pero incluso como jonin ya lo hacía.

—Cualquiera que realmente desee el puesto lo hará mejor que yo.

—Lo dudo, pero incluso asumiendo eso, no cualquiera va a poder mantenerse a salvo de Danzou.

—Eso lo sé —interrumpió, girando ligeramente su cuerpo y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

Katt pensaba seguir reclamando y de paso quejarse por el giro que dio a modo de corte para la discusión, pero no lo hizo. Desvió su mirada al techo y dejó salir un suspiro, pese a todo lo que tenía en la cabeza a favor de que fuera Hokage, tampoco tenía derecho a obligarlo a que lo fuera, ya bastante iba a tener que aguantar con gente ajena, que posiblemente siguiera insistiendo, como para tener que aguantar que su esposa también lo haga.

Se giró ligeramente y lo rodeó con sus brazos, no tenía sentido generar una discusión por algo así, de cualquier manera Tsunade no iba a morirse al día siguiente. Momentos después Kakashi volvió a girarse, quedando boca arriba y acomodándose bien junto a Katt sin decir nada más.

x x

Pese a estar muy oscuro, e iluminados únicamente por la tenue luz de una vieja antorcha, dos figuras se reunieron en la alcantarilla.

—¿Estás sólo?

—Claro que sí Danzou-sama, ese fue nuestro acuerdo afirmó el miembro de Akatsuki de la máscara naranja.

Ambos caminaron juntos unos pasos más por los túneles, hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación con una mesa, dos sillas, y una vela adicional que iluminaba un poco más el lugar. Danzou se sentó en una silla, y esperó a que su acompañante se sentara antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Todo sigue de acuerdo al plan? —inquirió el ANBU.

—Danzou-sama, ¿no corremos el riesgo de ser espiados?

—Descuida, Tsunade está reunida con algunos ninja en la villa. Ellos deben estar pendientes que no los espíe, más que venir a espiarme.

—¿Una reunión nocturna? —preguntó Tobi asombrado.

—No sé el por qué, pero me tiene sin cuidado. Encuentro más importante el poder reunirnos tranquilos esta noche.

—En efecto… —Tobi tomó un poco de aire—. Mi maestro me pide que le agradezca por el apoyo brindado en el ataque, y me pidió que le avisara que hay unos pequeños detalles que afinar en la operación.

—Como que Tsunade sigue viva, por ejemplo…

—No, no, no… ¡Nada de eso! —exclamó Tobi moviendo los brazos—. Mi maestro lo tiene todo planeado, la Hokage no debía de caer en este ataque, aún.

—Agradeceré no te refieras a ella con ese término…

—Mi maestro me indica que ella caerá con seguridad en nuestro próximo ataque, pero hay unos detalles que tenemos que afinar… — interrumpió mientras comenzaba a sacar una libreta de apuntes—. ¿Está listo Danzou-sama?

—Prosigue

—Primero… hay una lista de ninjas que deben desaparecer definitivamente durante el siguiente ataque. No podemos permitir bajo ninguna manera que sigan con vida para cuando este termine.

Danzou permaneció esperando a que Tobi los nombrara, pero este continuó con sus indicaciones.

—Segundo… la Hokage, perdón, Tsunade-sama morirá en el siguiente ataque, por lo que se elegirá un nuevo candidato para ocupar ese título. Danzou-sama deberá ocuparlo a como dé lugar.

—¿Qué hay de Hatake Kakashi? —preguntó Danzou de golpe, para evitar que el enmascarado siguiera hablando.

—¡Oh!... déjeme revisar… ¡Si!, Hatake Kakashi será el otro candidato a Hokage, pero el rechazará el puesto. Para asegurar que esto suceda, debemos retrazar el ataque hasta el nacimiento de su hija.

—¿Por qué vamos a perder tanto tiempo?

—Mi maestro dice que si atacamos antes hay una buena posibilidad de que Hatake Kakashi si acepte el cargo. Cuando su hija nazca, él lo rechazará por lo que el título de Hokage será para Danzou-sama.

—Correcto… Ahora, ¿quiénes son aquellos que deben morir durante el segundo ataque?

—Déjeme buscar los nombres… —Tobi repasó las hojas de sus apuntes con frenesí—. Aquí los tengo: Un ninja conocido como 'Yamato', el ninja conocido como 'La bestia verde de Konoha' y su aprendiz. Ellos deben de morir de todas formas.

—¿Y Hatake…?

—No, él debe permanecer con vida, su momento llegará, pero mucho después.

Danzou se puso de pie, y se preparó para abandonar la habitación, esperando que su acompañante lo imitara.

—Danzou-sama, mi maestro quiere saber qué fue de los Hyuugas sobrevivientes.

—Dile que en ese aspecto todo prosigue de acuerdo al plan.

—Eso le diré, pero no creo que le agrade. Si todo siguiera de acuerdo al plan, ninguno de ellos debería de estar vivo… —bromeó Tobi, mientras se ponía de pie, y abandonaba la habitación junto al viejo ANBU.

x x

Luego de la reunión en casa de Shizune, Katt no volvió a tocar el tema del sexto Hokage.

Durante los siguientes días la noticia de que Kiri y Konoha ya estaban oficialmente en una guerra era lo único que recorría las calles. Los shinobi se veían bastante preocupados, en especial quienes por la edad debían de haber estado en la guerra anterior. Los habitantes que no pertenecían a las filas de ninjas estaban más preocupados aún, incluso asustados; sin necesidad de una guerra ya habían recibido ataques bastante fuertes contra la villa.

Kakashi, al igual que muchos otros shinobi comenzaron a ser asignados en misiones cortas para vigilar las fronteras del país del fuego. No había manera de concentrar fuerzas únicamente en los territorios que colindaban con Ame o se dirigían a Kiri, ya que desde Kusa y Taki, quienes eran aliados, habían llegado reportes de incursiones de ninjas de Iwa. El país de la tierra había iniciando hostilidades luego de que los rumores del ataque a Konoha llegaran a sus oídos, lamentablemente la diplomacia con Iwa nunca fue próspera gracias al resultado negativo que tuvieron en la tercera guerra.

El país del viento también comenzó a reportar roces con shinobis de Iwa en su frontera norte, al ser aliados de Konoha eran sin duda considerados enemigos. Temari estaba realmente conforme con haberse quedado, no pasó ni una semana desde su decisión y la confirmación por parte de Gaara, cuando el conflicto estalló.

No había ocurrido ningún otro ataque a gran escala, por el momento sólo eran reportes de incursiones de grupos pequeños, pero eso no sorprendía a nadie. Pese a que perdían ninjas con ese procedimiento, los enemigos estaban consiguiendo reunir información poco a poco para poder armar un ataque mayor. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Eso no podía predecirse con mucha anticipación, podía ser en una semana hasta más de un año.

Los días que Kakashi no tenía misión, Katt los aprovechaba para estar con él. Por suerte, los lugares a los que era asignado no estaban provocando que peleara demasiado y no necesitaba invernar en la cama por unos días para recuperar energía.

Katt estaba en cierto aspecto aislada de lo que ocurría, no podía ir a misiones y con lo vigilada que estaba Konoha no había realmente muchas cosas que pudiera hacer. Lo único relacionado al mundo ninja con que llenaba algunas horas a la semana era con la investigación de Kami, tal y como Tsunade le había pedido, luego de que Hinata confirmara que el chakra ya no tenía ningún contacto con su bebé. Esperar y centrarse en los preparativos para la llegada de su hijo o hija eran las cosas con las que trataba de llenar su mente, eso y los ejercicios que su doctora le recomendó, ya que siendo kunoichi no debía de descuidarse pese a estar embarazada.

Mucho de lo que quería comprar para el bebé ya estaba apuntado en una lista, simplemente debía de animarse un día y arrastrar a Kakashi, aunque Katt estaba segura que cuando ya tuviera al pequeño o pequeña en sus brazos se darían cuenta de que algo faltó comprar.

—¿Entonces?, ¿cuál te gusta? —preguntó ella, recostada sobre las piernas de él en el jardín. Normalmente cuando estaba con su esposo solo preguntaba por la guerra cuando llegaba de misión, fuera de esos momentos prefería tratar de ignorar el conflicto.

—Todos son bonitos —respondió él, leyendo el libro de nombres que le había entregado.

—Pero no puede tener todos los nombres…

—Tampoco sabemos si va a ser niño o niña

—Pensé que no querías saber —comentó, elevando la mirada. Ella quería que fuera una sorpresa, y él no tenía ninguna inclinación por querer un hombre o una mujer así que decidieron simplemente que fuera sorpresa—. Hay que tener preparado un nombre dependiendo de que nazca. Pero no estoy segura —dijo ella sonriendo—. De los nombres de niña me gustan Shizuka, Sayuri o Izumi y de niño Enoki o Arashi.

—Son bonitos, cuando nazca será más fácil escogerle un nombre.

—¿Tú crees?

—Al menos puedes descartar la mitad —respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

x x

Katt abrió los ojos en la mitad de la noche y llevó sus manos hacia su vientre, que ya se había vuelto notorio, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente. Miró el reloj y suspiró ligeramente, eran las dos de la mañana. Todo en la habitación estaba tranquilo y la única fuente de luz era la que ingresaba a través de las cortinas desde la calle.

Iba a ponerse de pie, pero luego se quedó quieta y chasqueó la lengua un tanto disgustada. Giró lentamente el rostro y extendió uno de sus brazos hasta tocar a Kakashi, que se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado.

—Despierta —susurró, moviéndolo ligeramente sin ningún resultado—. Kakashi… —insistió, ahora sin tanta sutileza—. ¡Hatake! —gruñó fastidiada moviéndolo fuertemente hasta que consiguió que abriera su ojo y la mirara—. Quiero pollo al horno con salsa teriyaki —pidió acercándose más—. Pero Orion nunca deja nada que ya esté preparado y ni siquiera hay pollo en la casa —explicó mientras él sólo la observaba durante varios segundos sin decir nada—. ¡Ve a comprar pollo!

—Ah —articuló sonriendo—. Me hubieras dicho eso antes —agregó sentándose en la cama y juntando sus manos para crear un kagebunshin que salió por la ventana a la vez que él regresaba a dormir.

—¡Oye! —se quejó al ver lo que había ocurrido—. No mandes clones a hacer tu trabajo.

—Es lo mismo.

—¡No es lo mismo! Deberías de preocuparte un poco más por mí.

—Me preocupo, por eso mandé al clon por tu comida —aseguró sonriente y acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

La pelirroja se colocó a su costado con los brazos cruzados, a veces pensaba que el embarazo no le estaba cayendo bien a su humor, pero luego recordaba que la actitud de Kakashi siempre había provocado que se molestara. Quizás ahora era algo un poco más marcado por culpa de las hormonas, pero dudaba que a él le molestara, no podía molestarle, su sueño casi no era perturbado.

A poco menos de una hora el clon regresó con la comida ya preparada y Orion caminado detrás de él. El zorro había ganado la costumbre de despertarse cada vez que Katt pedía comida en la noche, siempre conseguía comerse todo lo que no era servido y en ocasiones incluso lo que se suponía era para Katt.

La pelirroja tomó su plato y el clon desapareció. Sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado se detuvo y comenzó a mirar la comida.

—¡Kakashi! —exclamó, despertando al jonin—. ¡Ya te había dicho que no me hicieras caso! —lo reprendió bastante molesta—. Ya me han dicho que es lo que tengo que comer para estar saludable y tú me estás dando de más.

—Me lo pediste —respondió tranquilamente sin abrir el ojo.

—Pero se supone que no debes de hacerme caso, luego en lugar de tener peso extra por el embarazo voy a tener ese sumado a los kilos extra innecesarios —insistió.

—¿Entonces no lo quieres?

—¡No!

Katt planeaba seguir quejándose, pero un movimiento en sus manos hizo que bajara la mirada y viera a Orion comiéndose el pollo recién preparado. Cuando terminó la invocación se relamió y estiró.

—Listo, así ya no discuten —dijo antes de irse de la habitación.

—Mi pollo… —susurró la kunoichi mirando el plato vacío y babeado—. El zorro se comió mi pollo… —agregó tristemente mientras Kakashi simplemente le quitaba el plato y lo dejaba a un costado—. Orion se comió mi comida…

—No te la ibas a comer —recalcó, recostándola y acomodando las sábanas antes de colocarse a su costado y volver a cerrar los ojos mientras Katt seguía murmurando algo sobre su comida y la poca consideración que los dos le tenían.

x x

Varios días Katt practicaba como cuidar a un bebé, Anko había ganado la costumbre de entregarle a su pequeño desde que retornó activamente a las líneas de la villa. Tsunade no podía darse el lujo de extender demasiado los permisos de maternidad, pero para no alejar por más de unas horas a los bebés de sus madres, había asignado a Anko, Kurenai y Hana a vigilancia en la muralla y no a misiones que requirieran varios días de ausencia. Shizune y Yurika al tener trabajo de escritorio podían mantener sus labores sin mayores problemas.

—¿Y Kakashi? —preguntó Anko cuando llegó a recoger a su hijo.

—Misión en la frontera, normalmente se va por unos tres días y está aquí cerca de una semana —contestó, entregándole al pequeño de unos cuatro meses.

—¡Danguito! —exclamó la mujer mirando a su pequeño que estaba despertándose por el movimiento.

El pequeño hijo de Anko no era el prototipo de bebé que uno encontraba en un libro. Dango lloraba poco y cuando sus necesidades eran atendidas se callaba casi de inmediato y usualmente los sonidos no lo perturbaban demasiado, como ya Katt lo había notado durante el ataque.

—Anko, tenía una duda. En tu departamento he estado muy poco, pero hasta donde recuerdo solo tenía una habitación.

—Pues en realidad tiene dos —contestó la mujer acomodando bien a su hijo—. Lo que ocurre es que el otro cuarto estaba detrás de un librero.

—¿Detrás…?

—No veía necesidad de tener una entrada extra a la parte que si usaba, nunca se sabe cuando alguna visita indeseable puede aparecer y mientras menos entradas es mejor —explicó con mucha seguridad.

Katt observó a la mujer por unos instantes, ya llevaba cerca de un mes cuidando al pequeño y varias veces Anko se quedaba con ella para hablar un par de horas. Pero el último comentario trajo a flote una curiosidad que la pelirroja tenía guardada desde mucho tiempo atrás: La identidad del padre del pequeño. Y es que era difícil de siquiera tratar de adivinar, el cabello y ojos de Dango eran iguales a los de su madre. Como no hablaba con él y mencionó visitas indeseables, quizás se refería al hombre.

—Anko… sé que normalmente no respondes, pero… ¿quién es el papá de Dango? —preguntó de la forma más amistosa posible y arrepintiéndose segundos después al ver como la mujer se giraba para verla bien.

—¡Qué te importa! —gritó como respuesta, provocando que el pequeño abriera completamente los ojos ante el sonido tan cercano.

—Era solo curiosidad… —agregó nerviosamente retrocediendo lentamente tratando de mantener una buena distancia.

—Bueno, ya es tarde —intervino la kunoichi retomando su sonrisa y observando un reloj que se encontraba detrás de Katt—. Vamos Dango, tenemos que ir a recoger los dangos que encargué —continuó la mujer, recogiendo la maleta que normalmente dejaba con su hijo—. Nos vemos después Katt.

—Sí…

x x

Una tarde, luego del almuerzo, cuando Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su libro, Katt se acercó a él con una lista bastante extensa de cosas para bebé en sus manos. Ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin comprar nada y cuando la muchacha de cabellos rosa la visitaba no dejaba de insistirle de que ya debería de tener la habitación del bebé lista. Pero lo que animó a la pelirroja a dejar pasar el tiempo fue que la alumna de Kakashi pensaba tomarse unos días de descanso para ayudarla ya que a sus ojos Katt estaba teniendo problemas para hacer las compras y aunque agradecía el gesto, no quería hacer compras con ella bajo ningún concepto.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó el jonin recibiendo el papel—. ¿Vas a ir a comprar?

—Vamos —corrigió ella.

—Pero creo que ya sabes que quieres comprar y yo no quiero añadir nada.

—Igual me vas a acompañar. Cuando nuestro hijo nazca y pregunte que escogiste tú voy a tener que mentirle para que no se sienta ignorado.

Mover a Kakashi no era una tarea tan difícil, lo complicado era ganar su atención. Cuando realmente necesitaba ayuda con algo el jonin siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyarla, incluso sin que tuviera que pedírselo, pero eso no se aplicaba como regla general. Estaba más atento que antes de que ella estuviera embarazada, no obstante siendo Kakashi no parecía estar poniendo atención.

—¡Querida! —exclamó la mamá de Panza, que llevaba unas bolsas de compras, al cruzarse con la pareja—. No te había visto hace un par de semanas, ¿Ya sabes que va a ser el bebé? —preguntó tocando levemente el vientre.

—No, todavía no cambiamos de decisión, preferimos que sea sorpresa —contestó la pelirroja.

Cuando su barriga comenzó a notarse y provocar ciertas incomodidades para encontrar una forma cómoda para dormir, la kunoichi decidió buscar un poco de consejo. Inicialmente había hablado un poco con las otras kunoichis, pero luego de que un día le comentó su incomodidad a Kami, este le sugirió que hablara con la mamá de Panza.

Katt se sentía más confiada en seguir lo que la mujer le decía, pese a que Kurenai, Shizune o Anko debían de tener más frescos los recuerdos de sus incomodidades. Al ya haber criado un hijo debía de haberse dado cuenta de qué cosas hubieran sido mejor, pero que en el momento no las pensó.

—¿Van a comprar las cosas para el bebé? Ya estaban demorándose en atender eso —comentó cuando Katt le preguntó si conocía una buena tienda—. Tienes suerte que hace un par de años se abrió una tienda excelente y tiene casi todo lo que un bebé pueda necesitar.

La tienda que mencionó la mamá de Panza era bastante grande y sin duda tenía muchas cosas para escoger. Aunque el logo de la tienda no le dio mucha confianza a Katt, un bebé sobre una hoja gigante le parecía demasiado 'patriota', pero si podía conseguir todo en una sola tienda era mejor que no se quejara por ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Bienvenida! —saludó alegremente una mujer de cara redonda y extensa sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de Katt al instante en que ingresó a la tienda junto a Kakashi—. Has venido al lugar ideal, lo que sea que necesites para tu bebé lo encontrarás aquí —agregó velozmente, inclinándose ligeramente para saludar al pequeño o pequeña que se encontraba dentro de su madre.

Por un momento Katt pensó en escapar. Los vendedores que son tan animados desde que entras a su tienda no tienden a dejarte comprar en paz y no hay manera de poder pasear y mirar cosas sin que la persona esté a tu costado. Pero, sino acababa pronto con el cuarto del bebé, posiblemente terminaría en esa tienda, con la misma vendedora, pero en lugar de Kakashi, con una muchacha de cabello rosa.

—Bueno, aún no hemos comprado nada… —trató de explicar, pero se detuvo al ver como los ojos de la mujer parecieron iluminarse.

—Entonces tenemos mucho que hacer —agregó sonriente la vendedora, posando los ojos por un instante en Kakashi, que como era costumbre de él, parecía que estaba cosido a su ropa de ninja.

La mujer casi arrastró a Katt para que comenzara a ver las cosas de la tienda, mientras el jonin las seguía varios metros de distancia leyendo su libro.

—¿Va a ser niño o niña?

—No sabemos…

—¡Una sorpresa!, entonces tienen que estar preparados para todo.

—Sí… —asintió la pelirroja, sacando su lista mientras trataba de ignorar a la mujer.

—Lo primero que debes de escoger son los muebles si es que no los tienes aún —explicó la vendedora—. Normalmente cuando tienes todo lo que ocupa espacio te das cuentas de las cosas pequeñas y detalles.

Katt observó a la mujer, al menos lo que dijo le parecía coherente. Quizás pese a ser tan animada, la vendedora si podría ayudarla, comprar una cuna no necesariamente debía de ser tan simple como comprar una cama y para cosas como un cochecito realmente necesitaría algún consejo.

—Bueno, dejemos esto por aquí y pasemos a la parte divertida —anunció la animada mujer, luego de cerca de una hora en la que de alguna manera había convencido a Katt de comprar desde una cuna y cochecito hasta incluso hasta un contrato para venderle la tela de las cortinas y pintura para el cuarto del bebé—. La ropita.

Katt sonrió ligeramente mientras se dedicaba a mirar las prendas. Pero su sonrisa no duró demasiado, la vendedora estaba con demasiada energía como para dejarla en paz.

—Este conjunto es precioso, deberías de llevarte en ambos colores, como no sabes que va a ser —sugirió, entregándole dos prendas, una rosada y otra celeste

—. En realidad… ¿no sería mejor un color más neutral como verde?

—Tienes toda la razón —asintió—. Llévate uno verde también —añadió, entregándole un tercer conjunto.

—Pero yo no quiero tres… —susurró mientras veía como era completamente ignorada y la mujer continuaba mostrándole más ropa.

—Luego recuerda que tenemos que ver algunos juguetes y por supuesto algunas cosas para ti.

—Kakashi —llamó Katt al ver que su esposo simplemente estaba caminando detrás de ella como si él no tuviera nada que ver en lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Cuál de estos dos te gusta más? —preguntó, sosteniendo un par de prendas para bebé.

—Las dos me gustan —respondió, como ya era usual en él.

—¡Excelente elección! —asintió la vendedora, tomando ambas prendas y agregándolas a lo que se suponía Katt pensaba comprar.

—¿De qué lado estás tú? —masculló mirando a su esposo.

Al darse cuenta que no había manera de comunicarse con la vendedora, Katt optó por el método saludable. Cada vez que la mujer se volteaba para traer algo nuevo, Katt quitaba del carrito de compras lo que simplemente no quería, así ella era feliz comprando lo que deseaba y la vendedora también, pensando que estaba vendiendo muchas cosas.

Luego de varias horas, y de que incluso la vendedora le incluyera un muchacho para que llevara todo lo que habían comprado, Katt llegó a su casa. Estaba cansada y distaba de estar de buen humor, pero aún debía de acomodar en esos días el cuarto del bebé y eso incluía conseguir un pintor, de preferencia quería uno que supiera pintar paisajes, así el cuarto tendría algo más que paredes de un solo color.

x x

Aunque Kakashi no se encontraba con ella, Katt no podía simplemente obviar sus visitas al hospital para que la revisaran. Con ocho meses de embarazo y aunque fuera fastidioso moverse sola, tenía que hacerlo. Por suerte, fuera de la incomodidad natural por su vientre, su estado era perfecto y todo estaba encaminándose como debía.

—Debería contratar a un genin para que me traiga —murmuró la pelirroja mientras avanzaba lentamente por los corredores del hospital luego de su revisión. Cuando estaba Kakashi no la cargaba o algo similar, pero al menos le hacía compañía—, o quizás Orion quiera hacer de caballo si le ofrezco mucha carne…

La kunoichi avanzaba sin mayores ánimos, para esa fecha ya había visto un buen par de embarazos y sabía que su incomodidad solo iba a empeorar ese último mes. Incluso Shizune, que era una mujer paciente y sin duda tenía más inclinaciones a ser prospecto de madre atenta y cariñosa, había estado rogando que su hijo naciera pronto, su figura ya no soportaba un bebé en crecimiento dentro de ella.

—Al menos no soy tan delgada…

El sonido de los pasos constantes de un hombre llamó su atención. Parecía ser un shinobi, estaba esperando fuera de un cuarto de la zona de maternidad con una bata del hospital puesta dando vueltas en círculos pequeños, acompañado por un niño pequeño y tres personas mayores, dos de los cuales hicieron que la kunoichi se detuviera a observar.

Sentado junto a una mujer mayor, que no conocía, estaba uno de los miembros del concejo tomando su mano y cerca de él su compañera, observando tranquilamente al hombre más joven que no dejaba de dar vueltas impacientemente. Ver a esos shinobi era extraño para Katt, su mayor contacto con ellos había sido en la boda, pero jamás los había visualizado en el hospital esperando a lo que probablemente era el nacimiento de su segundo nieto por lo que podía deducir.

—Supongo que no es extraño que tengan familia —murmuró extrañada, negando ligeramente con la cabeza al imaginar a Danzou en una situación similar—. No, él no creo que tenga familia —corrigió, comenzando a alejarse.

x x

Una noche en la que pudiera dormir sin despertarse era algo de lo que ya no disfrutaba. No faltaba mucho para que diera a luz, en cualquier momento podría ocurrir y ya rogaba que sucediera. Las últimas dos semanas de su embarazo se habían vuelto increíblemente incómodas. La kunoichi no se sentía a gusto en ninguna posición, sin contar que necesitaba ir al baño incluso más seguido que en los meses anteriores y aunque pareciera ridículo o una exageración, sentía que en cualquier momento los pies del bebé iban a acabar por salírsele por la boca.

A pesar de haber tenido muchos antojos, había logrado no ganar mucho peso extra, el tener una invocación sin respeto o consideración resultó provechoso. Tenía once kilos más de lo usual que probablemente salieran casi en su totalidad entre el bebé y la placenta.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Kakashi. Las últimas semanas había sido difícil ignorar a su esposa y sus movimientos nocturnos.

—No… —contestó sin muchos ánimos—. Ya quiero que nazca… así tú también lo puedes cargar… Es tu culpa por siempre demorarte, yo soy la única que todavía tiene un vientre gigante en lugar de un lindo bebé.

—Ya no va a demorar mucho.

—Lo sé… pero… es que ya no sé como ponerme… —se quejó sin ánimos cerrando los ojos a la vez que Kakashi se acomodaba un poco para poder abrazarla y tratar de regresar a dormir.

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte y la habitación se iluminaba lentamente. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, al igual que Kakashi que se encontraba a su costado. Por unos instantes se quedó quieta, sin previo aviso simplemente se sentía mojada y le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que debía de moverse para ir al hospital.

—Katt, creo que querías ir al baño —comentó sentándose en la cama y dirigiéndose a cambiarse de ropa.

—Realmente disfrutas arruinando estos momentos ¿no? —cuestionó ella al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de él y luego el pequeño desastre que había ocasionado en la cama—. Supongo que veré eso después…

—Vamos, no creo que quieras dar a luz aquí.

Katt se puso de pie y se cambió de prisa para al menos no salir en pijama o despeinada.

—La maleta —recordó, cuando ya estaban casi por salir.

Kakashi se acercó con lo que le había pedido y le sonrió a la vez que abría la puerta.

—Ya, deja la maleta y llévame a mí —se quejó al notar que cargar una mujer embarazada hasta el hospital, ya que iban a demorarse demasiado yendo a pie, sumado a una maleta no iba a ser muy sencillo—. Maldito mundo sin carros…

—Hueles extraño —comentó Orion acercándose.

—Lleva la maleta al hospital —dijo Katt al verlo—. ¡Hoy! —agregó mientras salía, nunca estaba de más especificar.

En menos de media hora Katt ya se encontraba recostada en una habitación del hospital, esperando a que su doctora llegara para revisarla. Durante las últimas semanas había comenzado a tomar más en serio las recomendaciones de que asistiera a clases para que estuviera un poco más preparada para el momento del parto, y cada vez que tenía una contracción se lamentaba de no haber ido a más. Sabía que recién estaba comenzando y que para cuando el bebé fuera a nacer no iban a ser dolores esporádicos con intermedios para poder descansar.

—Bueno, todavía no estás lista —explicó la doctora que había estado encargada de hacerle el seguimiento durante todo su embarazo—. Vas a tener que esperar un poco más hasta que tengan diez centímetros de dilatación.

—¿Cuántos tengo?

—Tres —contestó sonriendo ligeramente—. Cuando estés lista vamos a llevarte a otra habitación. Como tuviste algunas complicaciones al inicio del embarazo la Hokage recomendó que dieras a luz en un lugar mejor equipado en caso algo inesperado ocurriera.

—A mí nadie me dijo eso —interrumpió Katt ligeramente preocupada.

—No te preocupes, fuera de ese incidente todo ha estado perfecto, simplemente es una medida de precaución —se apresuró a agregar la mujer—. Tienes una muy buena salud y has pasado cada revisión sin ningún contratiempo. Regresaré en una hora a ver como estás.

—Kakashi… —llamó la pelirroja cuando la doctora se fue.

—No te preocupes. Tsunade-sama realmente lo debe de haber ordenado solo para estar tranquila, debes de haberle dado un buen susto y como no hay muchos estudios sobre tu chakra no quiere correr riesgos —aseguró, sentándose en un sillón a su costado.

—Katt, Kakashi sensei —saludó Sakura, ingresando bastante emocionada a la habitación—. Ya vas a dar a luz, no te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites, incluso, quizás sería mejor si yo recibo al bebé.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Katt, volviendo a preocuparse.

—No te preocupes, soy una excelente médico.

—No lo dudo, pero… traer un bebé no creo que sea lo mismo que atender heridas.

—Seré muy cuidadosa, es el bebé de ustedes.

—Pero… sería mejor que no fueras tú. Si empieza dolerme mucho y termino pateándote o insultándote me voy a sentir muy mal, mejor con alguien que no conozco tanto.

–No seas ridícula, no me tomaría en serio nada de eso, sé que debe de doler mucho como para

Katt giró el rostro para ver a Kakashi. No quería decirle a Sakura que alejara sus manos inexpertas del asunto, pero no se le ocurría como mantenerla al margen.

—Sakura, nunca has hecho esto —habló Kakashi—. Deja que la doctora haga su trabajo, además es ella quien ha estado haciéndole el seguimiento a Katt.

La muchacha trató de insistir, pero al final desistió. Convencer a Kakashi o entablar discusiones muy extensas con él era algo que nadie parecía poder hacer.

La pareja llegó al hospital un poco después de las seis de la mañana, pero pese a que ya era medio día Katt aún no estaba lista para dar a luz. La doctora la visitaba cada hora, pero los cambios eran menores y luego de tantas contracciones que no parecían llevar a nada la pelirroja ya estaba frustrada, cansada y molesta.

Kakashi estaba permaneciendo a su costado sin alejarse y de vez en cuando acomodando un poco las almohadas, tratando de que estuviera más cómoda.

—¡Katt! —llamó Tsunade entrando a la habitación—. ¿Sigues aquí? llevas como seis horas —agregó, acercándose a revisarla—. Yo venía a ver si ya habías dado a luz.

—Tsunade… sácalo… —pidió luego de tener una contracción.

—No puedo, y es mejor que sea un parto natural —respondió sonriendo ligeramente—. Vas a tener que aguantar un poco más.

—Quiero bañarme —se quejó, tocando su frente y su cabello, que comenzaban a mojarse por el sudor.

—Luego de que acabes y descanses un poco —respondió la quinta—. Considerando lo que te estás demorando dudo que tengas muchas fuerzas para darte una ducha —agregó antes de reír un poco—. Realmente te vez cansada, Kurenai y Shizune lo estaban haciendo mejor y eso que no son tan resistentes como tú.

—No estuvieron seis horas tratando de dar a luz —replicó la pelirroja ante el comentario mientras la Hokage salía para regresar a su oficina, ya en unas horas volvería nuevamente.

A las cinco de la tarde Katt ya estaba realmente de mal humor, por suerte no tenía muchas energías como para agredir a nadie. La doctora que la atendía había dicho que recién tenía cinco centímetros de dilatación y la pelirroja dudaba que fuera a aguantar por mucho tiempo. En las clases que tomó le había resaltado mucho que los dolores se incrementaban si es que se ponía demasiado tensa, pero eso ya era inevitable luego de once horas.

—Deberías ir a comer algo… —comentó mirando a Kakashi mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello para que no la incomodara.

—No, en cualquier momento debes de estar dando a luz.

—No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar hoy —interrumpió tapando su rostro con las manos y reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Han pasado once horas y llevas cinco centímetros, con suerte en otras once lo completas —dijo él sonriente, provocando un gruñido en su esposa a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama para estar más cerca.

Cuando la noche cayó en la villa, Katt pudo respirar tranquila por unos instantes. A las siete de la noche al fin estaba lista para dar a luz a su bebé. Tal y como le habían explicado la movieron a otra habitación, que contenía bastantes aparatos médicos en caso ocurriera algo inusual.

—Ya era hora —comentó Shizune ingresando a la sala luego de la doctora—. Pedí que me avisaran cuando estuvieras lista.

—¿Shizune? —preguntó un tanto asustada cuando estaba tomando aire luego de una contracción. Luego de la propuesta de Sakura, tenía la impresión de porque estaba la ninja médico ahí—. Oh… no deberías preocuparte por mí, creo que ya me acostumbré al dolor… —agregó, pero la intervención de otra contracción la interrumpió.

—Es mejor que esperes afuera Shizune —habló Kakashi al ver que Katt no podía hacerlo—. No creo que sean necesarios dos médicos para un parto y tú deberías de ir a tu casa. Heihachi no debe de estar muy feliz de no tener a su mamá cerca.

—Bueno, está con Genma… —respondió la mujer mientras Katt desvió la mirada a su esposo.

—De verdad, no creo que haga falta, pero si algo ocurre pide que te avisen —insistió el jonin, consiguiendo que la mujer abandonara la habitación.

Transcurrió casi una hora entre dolores e instrucciones antes de que Katt pudiera respirar al fin tranquila y olvidarse de pujar. La doctora anunció, entre el llanto de un recién nacido, que se trataba de una saludable pequeña, que entregó a su madre por unos instantes.

Katt observó a la pequeña que había estado creciendo dentro de ella durante nueve meses. Le parecía bastante pequeña y al haberse demorado tanto en salir estaba realmente colorada. Sonrió, luego de tantas horas se había olvidado por completo lo cerca que estaba de por fin tener a la pequeña en sus brazos. Notó que aunque aún no estaba muy seca tenía una pelusa muy clara sobre la cabeza.

—No creo que vaya a ser pelirroja —susurró, dirigiendo la mirada hacía Kakashi, que se había mantenido durante todo el parto junto a ella.

—En un momento te la vuelvo a traer —intervino una enfermera—. Hay que limpiarla un poco más y hay que terminar de revisarte a ti.

La pelirroja observaba impaciente como atendían a la pequeña a unos metros de distancia. Se había estado quejando de que ya quería que saliera, pero no quería tenerla lejos. Su mirada regresó nuevamente a su esposo, pese a que estaba con la mascara puesta se le notaba bastante feliz, aunque hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de cargar a la pequeña.

—Todo está bien —anunció la doctora—. ¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación? Es mucho más cómodo y tranquilo que aquí y nadie los va a interrumpir… al menos no hasta que se corra el rumor —rió la mujer—. La Hokage ya estaba bastante impaciente, más de doce horas y no nacía.

Ya en la tranquilidad de la habitación, sin médicos, aparatos sonando o enfermeras, Katt volvió a cargar a su pequeña. Ahora que estaba seca notó como parecía tener el cabello del color del de su padre, claro que aún era muy temprano como para asegurarlo, a muchos niños el cabello se les oscurece.

Kakashi se mantenía observando a la pequeña desde el costado de Katt, acariciando ligeramente la cabeza del bebé y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Tienes máscara —intervino ella sonriéndole—. Dudo que la bebé vaya a pintar un retrato de tu rostro.

—Lo sé —contestó sonriendo, bajándola por unos instantes para darle un beso a su esposa y continuar observando a su hija—. ¿Qué nombre vamos a ponerle? Ya sólo tienes tres.

—Cierto… no lo sé, no llegué a decidirme.

—Creo que está abriendo los ojos —comentó, acercándose un poco más para verla.

—No creo que los vaya a abrir bien, está muy chica aún —dijo, pero la elevó un poco para tratar de que su hija los viera.

Pese a no abrir mucho los ojos, pudieron notar los ojos color caramelo contrastando con el resto de la pequeña. Katt sonrió, al menos parecía que había heredado algo de ella y por suerte no fue el llamativo cabello rojo.

—Sayuri —dijo la kunochi luego de unos instantes, sonriendo y dirigiendo la mirada a unas flores, blancas con unos rayos de color amarillo partiendo desde el interior hacía la punta de los pétalos, que estaban en la habitación—. Debe de haberlas mandado Ino, son lirios. Cuando estaba mirando los significados me dio curiosidad como eran los lirios, por ahora parece que tienen los mismos colores.

—Entonces que sea Sayuri —asintió mientras cargaba a la pequeña para que Katt pudiera acomodarse mejor en la cama.

x x

A las nueve de la noche, ya Katt estaba tranquila junto a Kakashi. Ella se sentía realmente cansada y su idea de darse un baño había desaparecido por completo, luego de tantas horas con dolores lo único que deseaba hacer era descansar y mirar a su hija.

—Disculpen—interrumpió una enfermera, provocando que Kakashi volviera a colocarse su máscara en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió—. Señora Hatake, su hermano ha venido a verla —agregó sonriendo.

La pareja intercambió miradas. Ninguno de los dos esperaba ver a Naruto ahí. Pero su sorpresa se incrementó cuando la persona que ingresó a la habitación no era Naruto sino un joven de sonrisa traviesa ojos de color ámbar y cabello rojo largo sujeto en una cola que se partía en dos.

—Si acaba de llegar de viaje puedo ver para traerle algo —ofreció la enfermera ligeramente sonrojada mientras miraba al joven que venía con una maleta.

—Bueno, que sea algo con carne —respondió sonriéndole ampliamente y provocando una risa disimulada en la muchacha que se retiró de inmediato—Tú maletín —dijo, entrando y acercándose a ver a la bebé.

—Tú… —murmuró Katt mientras Kakashi retomaba su expresión sonriente al reconocer al invitado—. ¡Tú podías transformarte en humano!

—Me transformaba en un zorro de veinte centímetros… es más fácil en humano, es casi la misma masa —explicó, olfateando a la bebé—. ¿Cómo le pusiste?

—Sayuri —contestó Katt, volviendo a su estado alegre al retornar la mirada a la pequeña.

–Se parece a ti —opinó Orion.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, tiene dos ojos —Explicó riendo un poco, haciendo referencia a la bandana caída de Kakashi.

—¿Y por qué viniste así? —cuestionó Katt luego de unos diez minutos en los que la enfermera había regresado con algo de comida para el viajero.

—La desagradable jefa de enfermeras dice que no pueden entrar animales, estaba con una escoba diciendo que este lugar era muy limpio y que podía dañar a los bebés si un animal entraba —respondió mientras comía—. Estaba vigilando las ventanas así que me aburrí y entré por la puerta.

El tiempo siguió pasando y aunque Katt trataba no podía quedarse dormida, estaba en un estado de cansancio tal que la incomodidad le impedía cerrar los ojos, además no quería dejar de ver a la pequeña. Orion se mantuvo sentado en el sillón de la habitación, de vez en cuando recibiendo flores que llegaban y pidiendo si le podían traer más comida cuando pasaba alguna enfermera joven.

Casi a las doce de la noche unos ligeros golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de una visita no esperada. Orion olfateó el aire mientras la puerta se abría lentamente y dejó a un costado el plato de comida que estaba disfrutando.

Dos hombres ingresaron a la habitación. Danzou acompañado por su ANBU de máscara de tigre. Katt se tensó de inmediato, por suerte había estado cargando a Sayuri en esos momentos y no tuvo la necesidad de hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Kakashi por su lado tomó la expresión que no trasmite nada que usualmente llevaba en el rostro.

Danzou se acercó lentamente y por unos instantes desvió la vista al joven pelirrojo desconocido que estaba con ellos. Pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar hasta llegar junto a la pareja con su acompañante.

Orion sonrió y se puso de pie avanzando alegremente hasta quedar al costado del ANBU enmascarado, el cual no parecía muy cómodo teniendo a un desconocido a su lado que bajo todas las luces parecía que estaba olfateándolo.

—La primera nieta del cuarto Hokage —inició a hablar Danzou—. Es una suerte que sea un pequeña saludable —agregó mirando en dirección a Sayuri que dormía mientras Katt la intentaba ocultar entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mujer? —corrigió Katt sin poder contenerse a hablar.

—Oh, una enfermera me indicó que era una pequeña princesa… pero bueno, esperemos que ella si sea un digno ejemplo de lo que una debe de ser —comentó el hombre, haciendo sin duda referencia a su poca afinidad con Tsunade—. Es una lástima que no pueda llevar el apellido de su abuelo.

Ante el comentario Katt frunció el ceño, no tenía nada en contra del 'Namikaze' pero las palabras de Danzou sonaban más a una agresión contra el 'Hatake'. Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre la suya cerrándose ligeramente para que no hablara, pero el rostro de él se mantenía impasible como era costumbre.

Unos pasos acelerados captaron la atención de todos los presentes y seguidamente la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Tsunade entrando sin siquiera tocar y con Yamato que parecía haber estado corriendo detrás de ella—. Danzou, no tenía idea que te gustaba visitar recién nacidos.

—Tsunade-hime —saludó el hombre con obvio descontento en su voz.

—Te habías demorado tanto que pensaba irme a dormir —agregó la Hokage acercándose para ver a la bebé.

Al ver a la Hokage junto con Yamato, Kakashi y un desconocido que luego de observar su actitud no era tan complicado notar de quien se trataba, el líder de la raíz decidió que era momento de retirarse. Ya había visto a quien deseaba ver y no tenía motivos para quedarse.

—Tiene suerte que estaba trabajando hasta tarde —dijo la quinta cuando se aseguró que Danzou ya no estaba cerca—. Pensaba visitarte mañana, pero me avisaron que Danzou había venido al hospital.

—¿Qué quería…? —trató de preguntar Katt, pero la rubia interrumpió.

—Parece que ser pelirrojo no es dominante, quien lo diría —comentó mirando a la pequeña—. ¿Ya tiene nombre?

—Sayuri —respondió Katt sonriendo, viendo como Yamato se acercaba a ver a la hija de su senpai, pero se distrajo cuando el pelirrojo misterioso se colocó a su costado y comenzó a olfatearlo.

—¿Me estás olfateando? —cuestionó Yamato—. ¿Y quién se supone que eres? —añadió, hasta que vio como el aludido acababa de sacar, de la bolsa que llevaba en la cintura, unas galletas que había estado guardando—. ¡El zorro! —exclamó retrocediendo.

—Ya Yamato. ¿Quién más va a ser pelirrojo con dos colas? —preguntó la Hokage arqueando una ceja antes de pedirle a Katt para cargar a la bebé—. Sayuri Hatake, es un bonito nombre —opinó sonriendo.

x x

Para la mañana siguiente, ya muchos de los conocidos de la pareja se habían enterado del nacimiento de la pequeña Sayuri. Sakura fue la primera en llegar, había estado bastante impaciente por verla desde el día anterior y no pudo evitar querer cargarla casi todo el rato que estuvo visitándola. Kurenai también fue en la mañana, pero en esa ocasión estaba acompañada por Konohamaru que pese a no llevarse bien con Katt quería ver a la sobrina de su 'jefe' y además había estado visitando a su sobrina Tsubaki.

Ya en la tarde Temari llegó junto con Shikamaru. Al parecer aún tenían algunos roces en su relación, pero los meses que la kunoichi de la arena había pasado en Konoha y la presencia de Konohamaru con Tsubaki habían limado un poco los problemas. Con la situación con Iwa en mal estado visitar a Katt era imposible para Kankurou así que le insistió a su hermana que lo hiciera por él y le contara como era la nueva Hatake.

Ino también visitó a Katt, en compañía de Sai. El artista se mantuvo sonriente toda la visita, pese a que Orion, aún en forma humana, también se le acercó para olfatearlo. Shizune llegó junto con Genma y el pequeño Heihachi en brazos, ella al igual que Sakura había estado con mucha impaciencia por conocer a la pequeña de la cual probablemente Tsunade ya le había comentado un poco.

Sakura volvió a regresar junto con Ino. Las dos parecía extremadamente emocionadas por la bebé, pese a que era la última de los bebés que esperaban de la gente que conocían. Se turnaban para cargarla y tratar de hacer que las mirara cuando abría los ojos esporádicamente, hasta que Katt decidió que ya estaban abusando de su pobre hija recién nacida.

Una mujer de cabellos largos y tonalidad morada llamó la atención de Katt. Alguna vez la había visto, en la fiesta de cumpleaños y en la boda, y se alegró de que fuera a ver a Sayuri, al menos con eso podía estar segura de que aunque Kakashi no fuera comunicativo había gente que realmente estaba yendo ahí exclusivamente por conocerlo a él.

Muchas caras conocidas llegaron para conocer a la pequeña Sayuri y por suerte ninguna se quedó por mucho rato, probablemente la expresión de cansancio de la pelirroja y ver al zorro en forma humana no eran incentivos para hacerlo. Una pareja que Katt no esperaba ver era a Ibiki y Nodoka. La mujer debió de haber arrastrado a su esposo e hijo hasta el hospital y el ninja terminó por aceptar. Katt miraba espantada como el rostro de Ibiki se deformaba ante cada palabra de su esposa que tocaba el tema de cómo el pequeño Kiyoshi y Sayuri serían grandes amigos o incluso novios.

Ya entrada la tarde llegaron Kami, Panza y Sachi. La última entregando el obsequio que había llevado, argumentando que lo enviaba su padre, Panza comentó que el regresaría más tarde con su mamá, pero que tenía mucha curiosidad de ver a Sayuri y no pudo esperar hasta eso y Kami trajo una manta hecha a mano por su abuela que lamentablemente no podía ir al hospital, pero que prometía ir a visitarla ya en unos días cuando se acostumbrara a la bebé.

La llegada más ruidosa de todas fue la de las dos bestias verdes de Konoha. Guy lloraba de emoción al ver como su eterno rival se había vuelto padre y Lee lo imitaba, diciendo algo sobre nuevas pequeñas llamas que iluminaban la aldea. El regalo de Guy estremeció a Katt, no por ser feo sino por lo parecido que era los dos ninjas que estaban visitándola: Una pequeña tortuga verde de un material muy similar al de los trajes que vestían.

—Hola —saludó Hanabi entrando casi al instante que tocó.

—Hanabi... no deberías de entrar así —habló Hinata un tanto avergonzada mientras entraba acompañada de su primo y Tenten.

Las tres kunoichis se acercaron de inmediato a ver a la bebé que se encontraba con su madre bajo la casi permanente mirada de Kakashi. Neji por otro lado posó la mirada en el pelirrojo desconocido y luego de una sonrisa pícara por parte de este susurró las palabras que habían sido repetidas varias veces ya en esa habitación: 'el zorro'.

—¡Es tan linda! —exclamó la kunoichi de cabellos castaños—. ¿Puedo cargarla?

—Tiene el cabello blanco —señaló Hanabi—. Y creo que los ojos ámbar —agregó en un momento en que Sayuri abrió los ojos ligeramente—. Y el mismo chakra de Katt —completó al activar su byakugan.

Luego de unos momentos en que las kunoichis estaban con Sayuri, Katt giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Neji que se encontraba aún cerca de la entrada de la habitación. Katt posó la vista en el Hyuuga.

—Neji —llamó.

—Dime —respondió sin acercarse, Katt se veía cansada y tranquila, pero eso no quitaba que ya sabía como era su comportamiento usual.

—¿Danzou ha vuelto a molestarte? —preguntó, captando un poco la atención de todos los presentes. No había hablado casi nada con los Hyuuga luego de que se declarara que Konoha estaba en guerra y la visita de la noche anterior hizo que recordara el problema de Neji.

—No, aunque siempre hay un ANBU cerca de la morgue —contestó de forma seria.

—Danzou vino de visita —comentó retornando la vista sobre su hija.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—No, simplemente vino a visitar a la nieta… —contestó, cortándose de inmediato—… a Sayuri —corrigió, no sin ganar una mirada suspicaz por parte del muchacho.

—Dudo que haya venido sólo por eso —opinó Neji.

—Tsunade-sama llegó junto con Yamato casi de inmediato —explicó Kakashi—. Lo que sea que pensaba hacer no le dio tiempo. Lo mas probable es que haya deseado ver si Sayuri tenía algo especial —Agregó acercándose a Tenten que tenía cargada a la bebé—. En algunas ocasiones ocurren mutaciones en los hijos de personas que tienen alguna habilidad.

—Se ve igual a Katt —intervino Hanabi.

—Es muy extraño que ocurra, pero debió de haber estado interesado.

—¿Es necesario que estés así? —preguntó Neji, posando la vista en Orion que no cesaba de mirarlo—. Me pones nervioso.

—Si me vuelvo zorro no me dejan estar aquí —respondió tranquilamente.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos yendo —habló Neji posando la vista en las otras visitas—. Estoy seguro de que Sayuri debe de estar cansada de que la estén moviendo tanto y debe de querer estar con sus padres.

—Aburrido —masculló Hanabi mientras Tenten le entregaba la pequeña de regreso a Katt.

—Deberías tratar de dormir —opinó Kakashi cuando volvieron a estar solos.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir… además, no quiero estar dormida en caso abra sus ojos de nuevo, son tan lindos —respondió acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Mañana regresamos a la casa, ahí vas a poder descansar mejor, pero igual deberías de tratar de hacerlo acá —insistió, tomando a Sayuri en sus brazos.

—Sí, ya Sayuri va a poder usar su cuarto —contestó ella sonriente.

—Pero primero va a quedarse con nosotros hasta que sea más grande —especificó Kakashi sin dejar de ver a su hija y causando cierta desconfianza en Katt. Él rara vez pedía algo o dejaba que se notaran sus preferencias y si bien era cierto que al principio prefería a la bebé con ellos, no quería que se quedara mucho tiempo en la habitación, aunque eso significara moverse todas las noches. Pero la mirada de embelesado del jonin indicaban que iba a tener un serio problema para poner a esa bebé en su habitación.

* * *

Pelirroja de ojos ámbar ya es canon e el mundo de Naruto (Manga 453 la página a color) en fin, tuve que decir eso xD

Ahora que las cosas ya están en movimiento, me es un poco más complicado mantenerme siempre con Katt como casi siempre lo he venido haciendo y se suponía que iba a seguir haciéndolo. Digamos que antes las cosas que variaban del canon se notaban generalmente con ella (O Madara, pero a él no pensaba ponerle la "cámara" encima xD) así que no había necesidad de poner al resto a menos que Katt rondara en las cercanías, pero sino quiero que algo suene a estilo "Y por ahí escuchó que Temari y Shikamaru se pelearon por algún motivo" sin mayores datos, pues tengo que alejarme de la pelirroja por un rato. Asumo que eso debe de ser mejor y de paso me sirve para practicar para el fic de Sayuri xD

Sobre el título del capítulo, es el significado de Sayuri Hatake –Sayuri, pequeño lirio y Hatake, campo o campo de cultivo dependiendo la traducción–

Recuento de niños, son varios, pero bueno, en la generación de Naruto los clanes decidieron tener hijos de la misma edad así que… pese a que sé que es extraño, no es tan inusual si se compara: Sarutobi Tsubaki (KurenaixAsuma), Mitarashi Dango (Anko y ser misterioso xD), Inuzuka Tegakari (Hana y su difunto esposo de mismo nombre), Morino Kiyoshi (IbikixNodoka… él ya había salido un instante en el cap 60), Namiashi Gisaku (RaidouxYurika), Shiranui Heihachi (ShizunexGenma) y Hatake Sayuri (KakashixKatt) y bueno los del concejo acaban de ser abuelos, pero eso no importa mucho… por ahora.

Sobre los 11 kilos extra por el embarazo, en esto le fui a preguntar a mí madre cuanto subió. Para ella fueron 9 o 10 kilos que ganó de peso, esto en parte se debe a que siendo madre soltera no tenía a nade a quien molestar para que le trajera comida (Katt si, pero el zorro se la comía antes xD) y considerando que a mí casi me mandan a incubadora por estar en el límite de pasar a sobrepeso (¡Yo era un royo gigante! xD)… pues señoras y señoritas… cuando tengan un bebé y suben como 20 kilos… probablemente están llenándose de peso que no van a perder cuando nazca el pequeño xD

Cualquier incongruencia o escena extraña en lo que es el parto o cualquier cosa relaciona con el embarazo… mis disculpas. Pero yo no he tenido un bebé o he estado cerca de alguien embarazada fuera de un par de días, así que mis conocimientos son bastante básicos y sé que no es lo mismo leer como se supone que es, a realmente vivirlo ya sea en carne propia o por tener un familiar. Espero que no haya nada por ahí que sea demasiado irreal, pero hay un límite de que tanto puede uno informarse.


	90. Chapter 90

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 90**

Algo de paz pese a la tormenta

* * *

Colocó a Sayuri dentro de su cuna y la observó por unos instantes. La pequeña estaba dormida, acababan de llegar a la casa luego de pasar un día entero en el hospital, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con ambas. Orion se había quedado también durante todo ese lapso, en forma humana, para disconformidad de Katt que veía como su invocación parecía poder convencer a cada enfermera que pasaba cerca que le trajera comida; a ella nunca le funcionó tan bien el ser llamativa para conseguir lo que quería.

Aún estaba cansada, pese a que ya no tenía a la bebé dentro de ella, y era capaz de encontrar posiciones cómodas. La pequeña Sayuri tendía a reclamar atención bastante seguido y lamentablemente buena parte de los llamados tenían que ser atendidos por ella. Kakashi por su lado la estaba ayudando bastante bien, pero casi siempre tenía que indicarle con que, ya que en lugar de leer su libro se dedicaba a observar a su hija.

Tsunade le había otorgado a Kakashi dos semanas sin ningún tipo de misión, luego de eso lo mantendría por mes y medio vigilando Konoha, para que no se ausentara días enteros de su casa por los dos primeros meses. Cuando pasara este tiempo, o en caso de alguna emergencia, él volvería a retomar sus misiones fuera de la villa, que si bien Katt no estaba muy enterada de cómo se estaba desenvolviendo el conflicto, este no había terminado ni tenía apariencia de hacerlo pronto.

—¿Desempacaste las cosas? —preguntó ella, al notar a Kakashi entrar a la habitación de Sayuri, la que antes había sido de él.

—Sí —contestó, hasta acercarse a su esposa y posar los ojos en su hija.

—Los primeros días hay que tenerla con nosotros —comentó Katt. Inicialmente pensó que desde el primer día la tendría en su cuarto, por algo le arregló uno, pero con lo cansada que estaba no quería tener que levantarse cada vez que llorara y caminar.

—Bueno —respondió él sonriéndole.

—Y luego vendrá a dormir aquí —añadió al notar cierto brillo en la mirada de él.

—Sí, cuando sea grande vendrá a dormir a su cuarto.

—¿Grande? —repitió, frotando ligeramente su frente, ya tenía la impresión de que iba a costarle mantener a Kakashi separado de Sayuri—. En una semana o dos.

—Pero está muy chiquita —comentó en tono alegre, casi como si no le estuviera haciendo caso, mientras la bebé comenzaba a abrir ligeramente los ojos.

—Tiene que acostumbrarse a su habitación… —explicó, pero el llanto de su hija la obligó a dejar de lado su conversación.

—Es tarde, vamos a descansar —intervino él, tomando a Katt por los hombros y haciéndola avanzar mientras estaba tratando de hacer que su hija no llorara.

—Creo que no tiene hambre —comentó luego de que la pequeña no tuvo interés en alimentarse y continuaba llorando—. Y tampoco está sucia… de repente tiene frío… o quizás calor…

Katt la había colocado sobre la cama de ellos mientras trataba de averiguar que era lo que estaba incomodándola. Kakashi observaba a su costado acariciando la cabeza de Sayuri, pero aunque usualmente se quedaba en silencio al sentir a su papá en esa ocasión no estaba dando resultado.

—¿Por qué lloras…? —preguntó nerviosa, no tenía idea de cómo hacer que se calmara o si debía de preocuparse por el constante llanto.

—No me deja dormir —intervino Orion entrando y apoyando su cabeza sobra la cama.

—No te quejes… —respondió la pelirroja para luego observar con curiosidad como el zorro elevaba una de sus colas y la colocaba sobre Sayuri tocándola ligeramente.

—Yo creo que tiene gases —opinó luego de tantearla un poco—. Yo se de carne y se siente inflada.

—Mi hija no es un trozo de carne —se quejó, pero aún así la levantó para tratar de ver si realmente se trataba de eso. Orion no mentía cuando decía saber de carne, pese a que no le gustó la comparación el zorro había acertado en cual era el problema.

—Ahora si me voy a dormir —dijo la invocación abandonando la habitación cuando la bebé dejó de llorar.

—Ponla aquí —pidió Kakashi, señalando la cama.

—No, si nos quedamos dormidos vamos a aplastarla o algo.

—No tengo sueño y en unas dos horas o menos va a querer comer, no vas a tener que levantarte si está a tu costado.

—No lo sé… tiene la… como se llame esa cuna portátil que la vendedora me hizo comprar, supongo que deberíamos de ponerla ahí.

—Mas tarde —insistió sonriente, tomando a su hija antes de recostarse en la cama.

Katt dudó por unos instantes, pero luego de pensarlo un poco no creía que él realmente fuera a quedarse dormido teniendo a Sayuri encima. Posiblemente aún no estaba suficientemente cansado como para dejar de mirarla, a diferencia de ella que realmente quería poder tener un buen par de horas seguidas de sueño, cosa que ya le habían dicho que no tendría hasta dentro de un mes o dos.

—Con dos horas me conformo —susurró antes de recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

x x

Katt tendría que luego agradecerle a Tsunade por dejar a Kakashi sin ninguna misión por las dos primeras semanas. Sabía que cuidar un bebé requería mucha atención, pero no pensó que iba a tener que centrarse tanto en Sayuri. Usualmente ella era más dispersa en sus deberes, cuando algo le aburría o no podía avanzar más tendía a dejarlo de lado u olvidarse momentáneamente, pero eso no podía hacerlo con la maternidad; si tenía un problema no podía simplemente ignorarlo y lo estaba aprendiendo a la fuerza.

Al comienzo Sayuri lloraba bastante, sus necesidades no eran atendidas con mucha velocidad, Katt se frustraba porque no era capaz de comprender que quería y Kakashi simplemente no parecía alterarse en lo más mínimo por el llanto, al contrario, parecía aún más embelesado de lo que usualmente estaba. Pero ya al cumplirse el mes la pelirroja había logrado captar el horario de su hija y en general tendía a acertar que era lo que le ocurría dependiendo de la hora y momento en el que lloraba.

—Me hubiera gustado hacerlo el mismo día en que nació, no un mes después —comentó la kunoichi caminando por el jardín de la casa con Kakashi detrás de ella y Sayuri en los brazos de él.

—Pensé que estabas bastante adolorida y cansada como para hacer eso.

—Por eso digo que me hubiera gustado… —insistió, dejando a un lado un pequeño árbol recién comprado y una pala—. De cualquier forma, el árbol tiene más de un mes así que es lo mismo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —pregunto él al verla tomar la pala—. No estoy seguro si ya deberías de estar moviéndote así.

—Desde hace dos semanas que comencé a ejercitarme un poco, Tsunade me mandó con Shizune toda una lista de cosas que podía… debía hacer —explicó, rectificándose de inmediato; Tsunade no le estaba sugiriendo que se ejercitara, se lo había ordenado.

—Sí, pero con cosas más ligeras y tengo mis dudas sobre si sabes como hacer un hueco —especificó sonriéndole.

—¿Cómo no voy a saber? No tiene ciencia —contestó ligeramente ofendida—. Tomas la pala y cavas —dijo haciendo el movimiento en el aire.

—Pero no estás cogiendo bien la pala —intervino.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? —inquirió extendiéndole de mala gana el objeto y tomando a su hija que los miraba balbuceando incesantemente en un intento porque la atención regresara a ella.

Kakashi tomó la pala y empezó a cavar sin mostrarle nada. Katt iba a quejarse, a fin de cuentas no necesitaba ayuda para hacer un hueco, pero para cuando terminara de hacerlo posiblemente el árbol ya estaría sembrado y no le gustaba discutir con Sayuri cerca, pese a que sus discusiones eran casi absolutamente unilaterales.

—Listo —anunció el jonin—. ¿Lo planto?

—Sí —asintió sonriendo—. Quería plantar uno para que crezca con Sayuri, tampoco vamos a hacerle ceremonia.

x x

Los llantos de Sayuri los despertaron. Aunque ya no estaba en la habitación de ellos, en el silencio de la noche era casi como tenerla al costado. Katt sujetó el brazo de Kakashi en cuanto sintió que se estaba poniendo de pie para ir a buscar a la bebé.

—Yo voy, probablemente quiera comer —dijo halándolo para que volviera a recostarse.

Desde un mes antes había estado tratando de que Sayuri durmiera en su cuarto, pero cada vez que lloraba y Kakashi iba a verla terminaba trayéndola con ellos o él amaneciendo en el cuarto de la bebé. Se había decidido a que la niña dormiría en su cuarto pese a los reclamos y repercusiones de la decisión.

Luego de darle de comer y quedarse hasta que se durmiera, Katt regresó a recostarse con Kakashi. El shinobi seguía despierto y se encontraba mirando el techo. La pelirroja se colocó a su costado y trató de darle un beso que no fue correspondido. Ante el mutismo de su esposo trató de bajarle la máscara, pero se dio con otra máscara.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó tratando de no reírse y sin conseguir respuesta. No era primera vez que actuaba así cuando no dejaba que estuviera con Sayuri—. No puedes pretender que duerma aquí hasta que tenga cinco años.

—Tiene menos de tres meses —respondió sin dejar de mirar el techo.

—Igual, tiene su cuarto, que lo use —agregó ella riendo ligeramente y apoyándose contra el pecho de él, ya se le pasaría en unas cuantas horas.

x x

Katt se sentía horrible cada vez que escuchaba los reclamos de su bebé. No había llegado a cumplir tres meses y ya no podía seguir dándole de lactar; sabía que a ella tampoco le habían dado por mucho tiempo, pero no se imaginó que heredaría ese rasgo.

Sayuri había dejado de ser un bebé feliz, no le gustaba la leche que su mamá le preparaba y cada vez que la cargaba trataba de ponerse a lactar sin mayor éxito. A Katt le sugirieron que dejara que siguiera tratando, así al menos tendría la sensación, pero el problema es que cuando la dejaba lloraba aún más fuerte, al parecer no se conformaba si es que no era con leche incluida.

—Creo que Sayuri-chan tiene hambre —comento Kakashi sonriendo, separándola un poco de él, la bebé había tratado de buscarlo como intento de sustituto.

—Soy una mala madre… —murmuró desanimada mientras casi se arrastraba a la cocina para prepararle la leche.

Esa tarde Kakashi salió a una misión, Tsunade aún trataba de mantenerlo poco tiempo ausente de la villa, quizás pensando en que tenía una hija o también en que aún no se había hecho público nada referente a un nuevo Hokage y probablemente no quería arriesgar demasiado a su candidato. Katt se alistó para ir al dojo de la casa, ese día no iba a ejercitarse, Kami la visitaba una vez por semana para seguir trabajando con lo de su chakra y los genjutsus, un tema que parecía haberle interesado mucho a Tsunade, la mujer realmente quería ver el nivel de capacidad que podía tener el chakra.

—¿Segura que quieres entrenar hoy? —preguntó Kami luego de ver el triste espectáculo de Sayuri llorando por querer lactar y Katt desanimada por no poder complacerla.

—Sí…

—No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas —continuó mientras se acercaba a Sayuri con unas sonajas, al muchacho parecía gustarle bastante la bebé, siempre que iba se quedaba a jugar un poco con ella.

—Si hay —respondió cerrando los ojos—. Caigo demasiado fácil en genjutsus y aunque tiendo a poder salir de ellos no debería de ocurrir, podría ser un peligro si ocurre eso en combate, de repente termino quemando algún aliado —explicó, sonriendo ligeramente al ver como Sayuri dejaba de lagrimear y miraba con interés la sonaja—. Además, honestamente ya me cansé de tener esa área tan mal, no creo que pueda hacer genjutsus nunca, pero tampoco le va bien a mi autoestima estar cayendo en ellos y ya he dejado el tema de lado demasiado tiempo. Mejor no dejo de entrenar ni un solo día, ya llevo bastante retraso.

Katt ya estaba realmente cansada de tener esa deficiencia, si bien no podía 'curarla' al menos deseaba poder cubrirla un poco. Es cierto que lo hacía también para evitarle algún problema a Kakashi, el jonin estaría más tranquilo si ella lograra trabajar un poco esa área, pero mayormente era algo personal, el que cada vez que salía un problema con ella, el tema de los genjutsus resaltara no la hacía muy feliz.

x x

Kakashi retomó sus misiones con normalidad luego de un poco más de dos meses en los que pasó casi completamente en Konoha. Cada semana tendía a ausentarse un par de días, algo que no animaba demasiado a Katt viendo lo exigente que era su pequeña por atención y la idea de que algo podía pasarle tarde o temprano. Pero pese a todo la kunoichi trataba de no tocar los temas de misiones o del desarrollo mismo de la guerra, prefería que Kakashi se centrara más en Sayuri y ella misma.

—Creo que no quiere comer —puntualizó Kakashi al ver a Katt tratando de darle su papilla a Sayuri y como la pequeña giraba la cabeza.

—Eso no importa, igual se lo tiene que comer —repuso dejando escapar un suspiro y mirando con algo de tristeza a la niña—. Quizás aún no debería de estar comiendo esto… pero como no le di mucho de lactar… —susurró bastante desanimada—. Dale tú, con suerte a ti te hace caso —pidió, extendiéndole la cuchara.

—Abre la boca Sayuri-chan —dijo el jonin acercando el objeto a la boca de su hija que seguía negándose a comer, girando la cabeza de lado cada vez que veía la cuchara. Kakashi sonrió e hizo un kagebunshin que también tomó una cuchara y se colocó al otro costado de la pequeña.

La bebé observó a los dos Kakashi quieta por unos instantes, pero en cuanto uno acercó la cuchara giró el rostro, solo para darse con el otro Kakashi que si logró hacer que comiera. La escena se repitió varias veces hasta que el plato quedó vacío.

—Listo —anunció alegremente el jonin.

—Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso —murmuró la pelirroja, tomando a su hija para que botara algún gas. Luego de unos minutos Sayuri se negaba a liberar lo que tenía dentro, no era primera vez que lo hacía, pero ese día Katt ya estaba bastante cansada como para seguir insistiéndole—. Trata tú —dijo, nuevamente delegándole la tarea a su esposo.

—Pero eso es sencillo —comentó sin recibir a la bebé que estaba siendo sujetada frente a él. Con cuidado acercó su dedo índice al estómago de Sayuri y apretó ligeramente, causando que el gas saliera para sorpresa y horror de Katt.

—¡Oye! ¡No puedes estar haciéndole eso! —le reprochó, pese a que no parecía haber hecho algo de presión—. ¿Y qué se supone que hiciste?

—El cuerpo reacciona a la presión —respondió, tomando a la bebé antes de salir con ella de la cocina seguido por la pelirroja.

x x

Pese a que era invierno el sol había aparecido por entre las nubes y estaba logrando calentar ligeramente el clima. Sayuri no salía mucho de la casa, en especial si era simplemente para pasear, así que Katt aprovechó para que Kakashi la sacara en su coche mientras ella descansaba un poco.

Kakashi se encontraba paseando a su hija cuando una figura apareció a su costado. La observó con curiosidad y luego regresó su atención a la pequeña que balbuceaba algo.

—Kakashi-san —saludó un ANBU acercándose al jonin—. Tsunade-sama está buscándolo, requiere su presencia inmediata —añadió, antes de posar la vista sobre el coche—. Yo me encargaré de llevar a su hija con su esposa —continuó el ANBU, viendo como Kakashi cargaba a la bebé y le entregaba el coche.

—Lleva el coche, yo me llevo a Sayuri —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer y dejar al hombre con un intento de queja en la boca.

En la oficina de la quinta, ésta recibió al jonin con una queja cuando vio a la bebé en sus brazos. Quería que Kakashi fuera con un equipo a escoltar a un noble que venía desde Suna trayendo los resultados de una conversación entre ambos países y los shinobi de esa nación sólo lo escoltarían hasta la frontera del país del fuego, por la cercanía con Ame no deseaba correr riesgos enviando un equipo de chunins o genins. El ANBU fue enviado para que el jonin recibiera el mensaje de inmediato, ya había tenido en alguna ocasión problemas mandándole un pergamino, si Sayuri estaba llorando cuando llegaba el mensaje no lo sentía, y la Hokage deseaba que partiera lo antes posible.

—Está bastante alerta —comento la rubia al observar como los ojos ámbar de la bebé estaban posándose en cada cosa que podía, desde la posición en los brazos de su padre, y como giraba la cabeza en dirección a donde sentía ruidos—. Eso es bueno, al hijo de Anko tuve que revisarlo, por un momento hasta pensé que estaba sordo… pero parece que simplemente no le interesa su entorno.

—Entonces dejo a Sayuri con Katt y salgo a la misión —contestó luego de sonreírle a su hija—. Debo de estar regresando hoy en la noche a menos que tengamos algún enfrentamiento.

En la casa Hatake, la pelirroja se encontraba peleando con su invocación. Orion sostenía el asa de una olla con la boca mientras Katt forcejeaba halando por la otra asa a la vez que trataba de mantener la tapa puesta antes de que el estofado acabara regado por el suelo y luego devorado.

—Hola —saludó Kakashi al entrar a la cocina, ignorando la escena—. Tengo misión —añadió, entregándole la bebé a Katt que tuvo que dejar de sostener la tapa para cargar a su hija con un brazo y aún tratando de salvar la comida.

—¿Misión? —repitió a la vez que Sayuri sostenía uno de sus mechones de cabello rojo—. ¿Y el coche? —preguntó extrañada al no ver dónde estaba, descuidando la olla—. ¡Orion! —exclamó, retomando su atención a donde el zorro, al notar que su invocación había dejado de sostener el asa con su boca y tenía sus colas haciendo el trabajo mientras comía el contenido.

—Lo va a traer un ANBU —respondió él sonriente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—¿Un ANBU…? —murmuró extrañada antes de maldecir a Kakashi, al zorro y por mero disgusto al ANBU anónimo que por algún motivo tenía el coche de su hija.

Fuera de la casa un ANBU observaba indeciso. Podía escuchar las maldiciones y frases sueltas sobre la invocación devorando algo. Sujetó el coche y tomó una decisión; dejarlo en la puerta, tocar el timbre y alejarse antes de que Orion saliera a ver quien era.

x x

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que Katt se pusiera de pie y tomara a Sayuri, ambas habían estado jugando en la sala mientras Kakashi salía a comprar algunas cosas. Usualmente poca gente los visitaba, con un problema bélico sobre la villa no era de extrañarse, pero lo que le pareció inusual era la hora, normalmente las pocas visitas que tenían eran de noche y no a media tarde.

Lo que vio al abrir la puerta la dejó sin palabras. Frente a ella estaba Neji, con sus dos primas detrás de él.

—Hola… —saludó ella luego de unos segundos en que no supo que decir. El ver a los tres Hyuuga en su puerta era algo inusual, ya podía catalogarse de extraño que Neji la visitara, pero que estuviera acompañado por sus dos primas jamás pasó por su cabeza—. Que extraño que vengan a visitarme —agregó a la vez que Sayuri empezaba a hacer sonidos para que los visitantes la miraran.

—En realidad vine a buscar a Kakashi-san —explicó el muchacho sin quitarle la atención a la pelirroja, a diferencia de sus primas que si posaron la vista en la bebé.

—Kakashi no está —dijo, viendo como Neji asintió y giró para retirarse—. Pero debe de regresar en menos de media hora —añadió, deteniendo al muchacho.

Ya en la sala Katt dejó a Sayuri en el suelo y fue a la cocina a llevarles algo para que tomaran mientras esperaban a que Kakashi volviera, que ella se demorara media hora no era certificado de seguridad de que su impuntual esposo lo hiciera. Neji simplemente se sentó observando al jardín, al menos parecía que el estilo de la casa le agradaba; Hinata y Hanabi posaron su atención en Sayuri que no dejaba de hacer ruidos en un intento por conseguir la atención del tercer invitado.

Cuando ningún balbuceo o movimiento sirvió, la bebé decidió inclinarse por lo que siempre funcionaba; llorar. Hinata trató de que se calmara, pero sin mayor éxito, luego Neji desvió la mirada a la bebé a la vez que veía como Katt regresaba.

—Creo que tu hija tiene hambre —opinó el joven al ver como Hinata no podía calmarla y en su opinión su prima estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

—Ya lo sé, soy una mala madre que no puede alimentar a su hija —se quejó tristemente mientras tomaba a Sayuri, si algo de todo el cambio hormonal del embarazo le quedó, emergía con ese tema.

—Bien hecho Neji —intervino Hanabi al ver lo que el comentario ocasionó.

—Hola —saludó Kakashi ingresando a la casa alegremente y pasando de frente a la cocina a dejar lo que había ido a comprar, para luego acercarse a su esposa e hija y acariciar la plateada cabellera de la última.

Los Hyuuga lo observaron extrañados, el jonin parecía estar ignorando por completo la situación, seguía sonriente pese a que las dos mujeres de su familia no parecían estarlo.

—Ya debe de estar acostumbrado —opinó Neji en voz baja.

—¿Sucedió algo con tu investigación? —preguntó Kakashi segundos después al posar la mirada sobre Neji.

—Hay algo que quisiera probar y necesito un poco de ayuda —respondió luego de asentir—. Ya llevo varios meses investigando el significado de las marcas que Hiashi-sama tenía en su cuerpo —prosiguió al ver que tenía la atención del jonin—, Usualmente las marcas de ataques a tenketsus desaparecen luego de cierto lapso de tiempo, es cierto que al ser un cuerpo sin vida esto tomaría más tiempo o incluso no llegarían a desaparecer completamente, pero las marcas no se han desvanecido.

—¿Por qué sucedió eso? —preguntó el jonin cargando a su hija para tratar de que dejara de llorar.

—Hiashi-sama debe de haber querido dejar algún mensaje, algo relacionado a ese grupo de tenketsus específico. Los que fueron bloqueados desde el interior llegaron a desbloquearse pese a que ya se encontraba sin vida, pero estos fueron inflingidos físicamente con algún propósito en especial.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte? No tengo muchos conocimientos en cuanto a este tema.

—Lo sé, pero el sharingan es capaz de captar patrones de chakra —contestó Neji con su usual tono serio.

Neji habló con Kakashi por varios minutos, explicándole a grandes rasgos como desde el ataque había estado utilizando mucho de su tiempo en analizar la extraña muerte de Hiashi. No tomó mucho tiempo para que se llegara a dar sentido al bloqueo de tenketsus que habían sido provocados desde el interior, había sido una forma efectiva, aunque peligrosa de evitar caer en una ilusión; pero las marcas auto-inflingidas desde el exterior aún eran un misterio.

Era un grupo pequeño de tenketsus que fueron golpeados a propósito como mensaje, el problema es que hasta el momento Neji no había logrado entender que es lo que el patriarca Hyuuga quiso decir. Cuando seguir con el cuerpo de Hiashi se hizo imposible pasó a tratar un enfoque práctico, pidiéndole a Hinata que lo atacara exactamente en los mismos tenketsus para tratar de analizar las repercusiones de un bloqueo en estos. Pero pese a todo aún no había dado con algo llamativo, el bloqueo no parecía hacer nada que un libro de teoría pudiera explicar sobre el uso de cada uno de los puntos.

—Por eso es que deseo seguir probando —añadió el muchacho—. Sé que el sharingan no es capaz de ver tenketsus, pero necesito saber si con un enfoque diferente encuentro algo.

—Podemos usar el jardín o el dojo —accedió Kakashi.

—Hinata-sama peleará conmigo, necesito estar en movimiento para tratar de mantener mi chakra fluyendo como en una pelea real —explicó el muchacho, posando la vista en la mayor de sus primas—. Hanabi-sama seguirá analizando con su byakugan, hasta el momento no ha notado nada extraño, pero puede que sea algo muy pequeño que no haya percibido aún.

—Si claro… —murmuró la menor de los Hyuuga, no muy contenta de la indirecta hacia sus capacidades—. No soy genin por edad por si te olvidas, así que no creas que no sé usar mi byakugan.

—No es eso a lo que me refería.

—Pelea de Hyuugas —intervino Orion, que había estado rondando la zona sin llegar a sentarse—. Yo me como al perdedor, son bocado exótico ahora.

Katt simplemente ignoró a su invocación, no estaba tratando de comérsela a ella o a Sayuri así que quien fuera a ser la víctima que se defendiera como pidiera. El grupo se dirigió al dojo de la casa y Neji junto con Hinata se colocaron en el centro, con el resto en uno de los bordes esperando a que comenzaran.

Al ver todas las miradas puestas en el centro de la habitación la bebé comenzó a balbucear, tratando de captar la atención de las personas. Katt, que la tenía cargada, lo hizo bastante rápido, pero el resto no. Segundos después los llantos de un bebé estaban inundando el dojo tratando de conseguir la mirada de la persona a la que menos parecía incomodarle los llantos: Kakashi.

—Mejor la cargas tú —sugirió Katt pasándole a la pequeña que casi de inmediato dejó de llorar y se quedó mirando el ahora descubierto ojo de su papá.

Cuando la tranquilidad retornó, ambos Hyuuga que estaban por combatir activaron su byakugan. Pero cuando el intercambio de golpes inició solamente Hinata estaba atacando a todo su potencial y con los golpes dirigidos a los tenketsus de su primo. Neji estaba tomando una posición mayormente defensiva y para Katt que lo había visto pelear antes incluso podía asegurar que había bajado su nivel para permitirle a Hinata acertar los golpes.

Kakashi y Hanabi mantuvieron las miradas clavadas en el combate, sin decir una palabra, casi sin pestañar. Para la pelirroja era un combate un tanto vistoso, podía ver el chakra emanar de las manos de Hinata, pero sabía que se estaba perdiendo el espectáculo real por no tener los ojos de los otros shinobi que estaban con ella.

Tres minutos de combate fueron necesarios para que Hinata terminara de bloquear cada tenketsu que su primo le había indicado. Ambos desactivaron su byakugan y Neji caminó hasta quedar en frente de Kakashi.

Katt notó cierta expresión de dolor en el rostro de Neji. Antes él le había bloqueado sus tenketsus la vez en que ella le dijo que si le ganaba en combate la ayudaría con su chakra y que acabó con ella en el suelo con varios golpes. Los ataques de los Hyuuga no son lo más doloroso que hay, pero eso no quita que lo sean, sin contar que el cuerpo se hace notoriamente más pesado y débil.

—No pude notar nada fuera de lo usual —dijo Kakashi sin esperar a que le preguntara—. Tu chakra se moviliza de forma errática, pero creo que sería igual si te bloquearan otro grupo de tenketsus.

—Entiendo.

—Pero quizás esa distorsión en el chakra inhiba ciertas técnicas, no hay forma de saberlo —añadió Kakashi seriamente—. Hiashi puede que haya notado algo, pero no llegó a hacerlo contra su enemigo así que decidió dejar la pista en su cuerpo.

—¿El hombre que lo atacó?

—Es posible —asintió Kakashi mientras Katt desviaba la mirada ligeramente.

x x

Habían transcurrido ya varios meses desde que fue asignada como enlace entre Suna y Konoha para la guerra. Temari no disfrutaba mucho su trabajo, los conflictos no estaban siendo como ella lo imaginaba, mayormente atendía reportes de incursiones cercanas a la frontera del país del fuego y recibía similares desde su villa. Lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo explotaría pronto, cargando toda la fuerza que no estaba siendo usada.

Se había instalado en un departamento pequeño en el área de los jonins. En un primer momento la Hokage le había ofrecido un lugar mucho más cómodo, pero la kunoichi de la arena se negó, no gustaba de dedicarse a labores de limpieza o tener a un extraño cerca de sus pertenencias, así que los minúsculos hogares de los jonin de Konoha encajaban mejor a sus necesidades.

Extrañaba el desierto, pero al mismo tiempo no se arrepentía de haberse quedado. Sabía que aunque Kankurou no tendía a tomarse muchas cosas en serio, si apoyaría a Gaara completamente y el menor de sus hermanos, aunque aún necesitaba algo de apoyo emocional, no los necesitaba a ambos junto a él todo el tiempo.

Su vida personal no se encontraba en un buen periodo. Shikamaru parecía haber entendido la razón de la molestia de ella luego de unas semanas, pero pese a que en ocasiones lograba no tomar un papel sobre protector, no era algo permanente. Algunos días en que podía tomarse algunas horas libres estaba bien con él, hablaban y estaban juntos en una relación no confirmada a nadie que se había formado sin palabras de compromiso. Pero otros días el joven Nara no podía evitar entrar en su faceta proteccionista, en especial cuando regresaba de alguna misión que lo ausentaba de la villa.

A Temari le agradaba Kurenai, sabía que ella no estaba llamando o reteniendo a Shikamaru, él lo hacía solo. El que estuviera criando sola a su hija sin estar cayéndose a pedazos la colocaba bien ante sus ojos y provocaba mucho más fastidio contra Shikamaru que con su actitud cualquiera pensaría que la esposa de Asuma estaba incapacitada de criar a Tsubaki y cuidarse sola.

Pese a todo la kunoichi de la arena estaba tratando de llevar el tema de la mejor manera posible, si Shikamaru no podía dejar de actuar como un idiota en un día pues lo haría lentamente. Era un genio a fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que su ayuda era un detalle agradable, pero no vital para la vida de Kurenai. Por esto cuando tenía tiempo a veces lo acompañaba a visitarlas.

Ese día se encontraba en casa de Kurenai junto con Shikamaru y Konohamaru. Había conocido al nieto del tercer Hokage que también visitaba bastante seguido a su sobrina, eso le agradaba, al menos así Shikamaru podía ver que no era el único que podía tenderle una mano a Kurenai en caso la necesitara.

—Escuché que llegó un mensaje de alerta desde Taki —mencionó Kurenai luego de acostar a Tsubaki y regresar a la sala para hablar un poco con los otros shinobi. Pese a que estaba varios meses en Konoha, mayormente teniendo labores de vigilancia, no había querido mantenerse al margen de las noticias de cómo se desarrollaba la guerra.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama debe de estar preparando los equipos que serán enviados como apoyo, en unas horas debo de ir a pedir un reporte para enviárselo a Gaara.

—Es primera vez desde que hubo el ataque aquí que hay algo de esta magnitud —interrumpió Shikamaru—. Hasta ahora habían habido reportes de grupos pequeños de Kiri, Ame e incluso Iwa y Kumo, pero nada que requiriera una movilización.

—Ha pasado mucho, probablemente nuestros enemigos ya hayan logrado conseguir la información que necesitaban y es buen momento para atacar —opinó Temari, viendo por el rabillo de su ojo como sus palabras parecían tensar ligeramente a Konohamaru que aún estaba con ellos—. Pero esto no es algo directamente sobre Konoha, simplemente hay que estar alertas, ahora no se volverá a repetir un ataque sorpresa.

—Toda la villa está más preparada —asintió Kurenai—. Incluso los civiles ya tienen la idea de que en cualquier momento deben de refugiarse y los genin también lo están, ya saben a que atenerse durante un ataque —agregó, posando la vista en Konohamaru, el fue de los pocos genins que si llegó a reaccionar cuando Hana estaba siendo atacada.

x x

Katt estaba recostada en el piso con Sayuri sobre ella, levantándola ligeramente mientras la pequeña parecía divertirse. Kakashi estaba cerca, con su libro cerrado en las manos, sonriendo y saludando a su hija cada vez que esta dirigía la mirada en su dirección.

En un momento Sayuri comenzó a moverse, tratando de estirar los brazos. Katt giró un poco para ver que había captado su atención y se encontró con un par de patas peludas.

—Mi comida —dijo Orion mientras miraba a Sayuri.

—No te la vayas a comer… —respondió ella poniéndose de pie y alejando a su bebé de la boca del zorro.

—Es muy chica, saco más carne si la tomo de rehén —contestó, dejándose caer en el suelo y obviamente esperando a que la pelirroja atienda su pedido.

—Bueno… —masculló, dejando a Sayuri en el suelo para que gateara, a fin de cuentas sabía que Orion no sería capaz de comérsela y en todo caso Kakashi estaba en la habitación.

Sayuri se quedó sentada en su sitio, mirando al zorro gigante que tenía en frente de ella. Momentos después comenzó a estirar los brazos para tratar de tocarlo a lo que Orion colocó una de sus colas en frente de ella y comenzó a moverla como péndulo mientras la pequeña balbuceaba y se reía tratando de sujetarla.

—Deberíamos de darle uno de esos peluches que dejabas cuando eras chico —sugirió Kakashi viendo a su pequeña—. Así no va a estar molestándote.

—No me molesta. Cuando tu mascota tiene crías tienes que jugar con ellas —contestó, ganándose un grito desde la cocina por parte de la 'mascota'—. Puedes montar al dios zorro, si juras total y absoluta sumisión —exclamó Orion elevando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡Oye! No va a jurar nada, todavía no habla y no le laves el cerebro a mí hija —se quejó Katt regresando velozmente a la sala antes de que realmente la hiciera jurar o firmar algo.

—Bueno, luego le daré el contrato de sumisión —aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Contrato de invocación! —rectificó la pelirroja, aunque por como era su interacción con Orion no estaba tan segura de que fue lo que firmó.

En ese momento Kakashi se puso de pie y a los instantes Yamato apareció al frente. Katt había estado distraída discutiendo con Orion y no lo sintió hasta casi el preciso instante en que se hizo visible.

—Es urgente —dijo Yamato entregándole un pergamino y desapareciendo, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario o movimiento involuntario por estar cerca del zorro, por lo que podía verse que realmente era urgente.

Kakashi leyó el pergamino y luego lo guardó. Se dirigió hacía la escalera para ir al segundo piso, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino al sentir a Katt siguiéndolo.

—Misión cerca de Taki, al parecer Kumo está atacando ahí… hay rumores de que Sasuke estaba por esa zona y parece que desean capturarlo aunque se vean inmersos en la guerra —explicó. Usualmente no lo hacía, pero las cosas relacionadas al conflicto prefería decírselas superficialmente, al menos así no estaría tan desinformada en caso algo llegara a golpear Konoha.

Katt chasqueó ligeramente la lengua al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha. No importaba cuanto tratara, ese muchacho no podía caerle bien ni podía generarle algo de simpatía o pena. Sabía que era importante para Naruto y aunque no fuera tan obvio para Kakashi, pero el destino de ese Uchiha la tenía sin cuidado y peor aún, el que Kakashi tuviera que irse a algo tan urgente, al parecer generado por Sasuke no ayudaban a que ganara puntos con ella.

* * *

Bueno, esto demoró más de lo que tuve planeado, mezcla de muchas cosas, andaba nerviosa por un examen final que di y no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, por suerte pese a que no lo di tan bien si me sirvió para aprobar xD, luego vino NeverWinter Nights 2 y pues me envicie con el juego y aún sigo, pero por suerte ya no ando hasta las 4am con eso xD y el que me compliqué un poco con las escenas, no quería hacer un día a día sino resaltar ciertas cosas, así que no sé que tan bien hayan quedado los primeros meses de Sayuri –Con honestidad por lo poco que he visto a los bebés debo de decir que recién me parecen divertidos desde el año.-

Igual que en el anterior, mil disculpas si hay algún horror de comportamiento, no soy experta en bebés y pese a que he preguntado y leído un poco no es lo mismo que tener uno o estar en una casa donde haya uno –Y no me quejo… ser hija única es genial xD.-

¿OoC de Kakashi?, espero que no, de por si solo anda pegado a su hija cada vez que puedo o le dejan. Comprendan al hombre, de por si tener a Katt ya era algo que nunca debió de haber siquiera imaginado (Por como ha sido su vida, desde los 8 en adelante) pero bueno al final se casó con ella, pero tener una hija debe de ser incluso algo mucho más lejano a lo que pensó que tendría en algún momento.

¡Hyuugas! Porque pese a que están en extinción merecen salir xD

Sé que es algo corto para las dos semanas de espera, pero no quiero mezclar papas con camotes como dirían por acá xD esto es Sayuri y bueno un poco de cosas de Konoha muy superficialmente, Katt realmente se está centrando más en su hija y no en salir a ver que ocurre. Ya en el que sigue explicaré bien en que ha estado todo lo de la guerra y retomo la acción probablemente por unos tres capítulos seguidos (aunque desde ahora lo digo, una guerra usualmente se compone de mucha recopilación y movimiento de información, ataques menores o intermedios a zonas estratégicas y pocos ataques a gran escala, así que no es como que cada semana vaya a llegar un Pein o un ejército a puertas de la villa)

En cuanto al manga, pues algunas cosas las adaptaré luego y otras simplemente las seguiré como las tenía planeadas (Lo de Danzou con sharingan por ejemplo o la Mizukage, esas son cosas que o ignoraré o adaptaré a futuro xD)


	91. Chapter 91

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 91**

Lazos o alianzas

* * *

Tsunade no indicó con precisión cual sería la misión por la cual estaba desplegando doce shinobi, divididos en cuatro escuadrones, con alta urgencia al país de la cascada. Tres equipos de asalto y uno de médicos recibieron órdenes de movilizarse directamente a una de las fronteras del país aliado. Pese a la falta de información que les fue entregada en la oficina de la quinta ninguno cuestionó la misión, sabían que los que estuvieran al mando de cada equipo debían de haber sido informados con anterioridad.

Kakashi estaba a cargo de un equipo y de la misión en general, había sido informado que Sasuke estuvo en territorio de Taki y la noticia llegó a Kumo, luego de eso la nación del Rayo desplegó un ataque contra la villa en la que se encontraba el Uchiha. Su misión era brindar apoyo militar al país de la cascada, que no había conseguido aplacar diplomáticamente a su agresor, mientras se organizaban para poder defenderse solos; al ser una villa ninja pequeña no estaba en capacidad de hacer frente a una de las cinco grandes naciones si no se les daba tiempo para prepararse. La Hokage dudó por unos instantes en intervenir, ya había tenido sus roces con el Raikage, pero al haber sido Sasuke el detonante no pudo negarse.

—Senpai —llamó Yamato, quien estaba a cargo de uno de los equipos conformado por Sakura y Sai, con la vista puesta en una nube de humo oscuro que se erguía hacía el cielo.

Era de noche, pero el humo proveniente de la villa a la que debían llegar avecinaba un panorama desagradable. Al igual que el país del Fuego, el territorio de la cascada estaba mayormente ocupado por grandes extensiones de bosque, la zona a la que se estaban dirigiendo tenía una vegetación especialmente densa.

—Lo sé. El ataque fue hace poco más de un día, pero aún no parece estar controlada la situación —asintió el jonin, antes de girar ligeramente el rostro y posar la mirada sobre el tercer capitán de escuadrón: Hyuuga Neji, que venía seguido por sus dos compañeros de equipo—. ¿Enemigos? —preguntó, produciendo cierta tensión en el resto de shinobis.

—No podría asegurar nada, pero hay ninjas de Taki y no están peleando en este momento —respondió el joven Hyuuga—. Si hay enemigos están ocultos en lo que queda de la villa, no rondando la zona.

—El equipo médico manténganse un par de metros detrás de nosotros hasta que nos aseguremos de la situación —ordenó Kakashi, posando la mirada en dos hombres e Ino—. El resto, estén preparados para entrar en combate.

Metros antes de llegar a la villa fueron interceptados por un grupo de shinobis de Taki. Todos visiblemente cansados y con marcas de combate reciente sobre sus cuerpos.

—¡Ya era hora que llegaran! —espetó un ninja de edad avanzada que parecía ser quien estaba liderando al grupo. Estaba al frente de otros cuatro shinobis, todos ellos cercanos a la edad de Kakashi exceptuando por un muchacho más joven de cabello oscuro y mirada despectiva.

—Akio-sama —saludó respetuosamente Kakashi—. Vinimos lo más rápido que nos fue posible —contestó, posando la mirada en lo que parecía haber sido una villa y que ahora estaba casi completamente derruida.

—Quizás si hubieran atendido sus problemas de traidores con efectividad nos habrían ahorrado todo esto —agregó con enojo el mismo hombre, dejando escapar un bufido antes de seguir hablando—. Si tienen un equipo médico comiencen a usarlo, más de la mitad de la gente de la villa está con heridas graves, tenemos la zona asegurada, pero nos faltan manos para terminar de apagar el fuego producido por el combate, simplemente lo hemos contenido para que no se extienda al bosque.

Kakashi asintió y luego observó al equipo médico de tres personas que inmediatamente ingresaron a la villa. Momentos después posó su mirada en Sakura quien también estaba comenzando a moverse pese a que no fue enviada en labor de médico.

—Sakura —llamó Kakashi, deteniendo a la joven—. Necesito que te mantengas con tu equipo —agregó, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de ella—. Yamato, Sakura, Sai, encárguense de apagar el fuego antes que se salga de control —indicó—Neji, Lee, Tenten —prosiguió y luego también llamó a los dos ninjas que habían sido asignados a él—, Tombo, Iwashi —acóplense a la vigilancia del perímetro de la villa.

—Enkei —llamó Akio, posando la mirada en el más joven de su equipo—. Ve con ellos hasta que Kakashi-san se les una —El joven asintió, no sin antes posar la mirada en Tenten y soltar una pequeña mueca de desprecio que no se gastó en disimular—. Contrólate, no es momento para tus tonterías —murmuró al notar donde es que estaba la mirada del muchacho.

La kunoichi endureció la mirada, jamás la habían visto así, sino fuera por la gravedad de la situación le habría reclamado, en especial viniendo de un joven cercano a su edad. Los compañeros de ella tampoco parecían muy predispuestos a trabajar con Enkai, con solo una mirada consiguió caerle mal a los dos jóvenes.

—Vamos, supongo que quieres el reporte de lo que ocurrido aquí —dijo Akio, comenzando a caminar en dirección a los restos de una casa.

—Tsunade-sama mencionó la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke —habló Kakashi cuando llegaron a la precaria construcción, que parecía ser donde estaban almacenando lo que quedó de alimentos de la villa.

—Tienen que hacer algo con ese muchacho —respondió el hombre, sentándose al lado de una columna que aún se mantenía en pie—. Mira lo que ha ocasionado, mucho de esto fueron los ataques de él contra los ninjas de Kumo que vinieron a buscarlo —soltó antes de elevar la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno—. Yo ya estoy viejo para esto, pensé que podría tener mi retiro tranquilo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Uchiha Sasuke junto con tres shinobi más estuvieron aquí, tranquilos por lo que sé. Pero de alguna manera Kumo se enteró de su paradero… ya estoy enterado de el camino por el que está avanzando el Uchiha, así que no puedo decir que las órdenes del Raikage no estén fundamentadas —respondió Akio—. En cuanto un escuadrón de Kumo llegó inició el combate, la villa quedó atrapada en la mitad, no he podido recopilar mucha información de cómo se desarrolló exactamente la pelea, los civiles no tienen mucha capacidad para eso y además, deben de haber estado concentrados en tratar de escapar.

—Sé que trataron de hablar con el Raikage —mencionó Kakashi.

—Una hora antes del ataque se nos pidió asistencia para la captura del Uchiha. Nos negamos, somos aliados de Konoha y si Tsunade-sama no ha actuado aún espero que sea por una razón importante —contestó seriamente—. Luego de eso nos tacharon de estar dando asilo a un ninja peligroso —añadió con una risa silenciosa—. Vine con dos equipos a controlar la situación, pero los ninjas de Kumo que aún estaban en el área nos atacaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que por dar asistencia a un enemigo de Kumo. Pero eso es lo de menos, aunque aceptáramos hacer algo con Sasuke no permitiríamos la incursión de ninjas de Kumo por nuestro territorio —respondió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a los restos de la villa—. No vale la pena todo esto simplemente para capturar a un criminal, las cosas no se hacen así.

—El Raikage es un hombre de poca paciencia…

—Entonces no debería estar en ese puesto —bufó Akio como respuesta antes de ponerse de pie—. Estamos esperando un ataque mayor, ahora que somos oficialmente enemigos de Kumo, espero que estén preparados para un combate… ya ha sido un año desde que Konoha fue atacada, espero que tus muchachos estén a la altura de esto.

—¿Planean traer más shinobi de Taki?

—No sé si se les ordene venir. No somos una nación grande, no podemos desplazar tantos efectivos de un día al otro sin dejarnos vulnerables y tenemos una frontera con Iwa que nos ha estado causando problemas.

—¿Se sabe el paradero de Sasuke?

—No, cuando llegamos ya no estaba en la zona, aunque tampoco hemos estado buscándolo.

x x

Cuando se le llamó para la misión sintió algo de emoción dentro de ella, pero no duró demasiado al enterarse que la deseaban como parte de un escuadrón médico. Ino había estado entrenando arduamente por varios meses bajo la tutela de Yugao. Pese a que su senpai no la trataba mal o atentaba contra su autoestima, estaba consiente de que sus avances no eran tan grandes como debían de esperarse para alguien que postulara a un lugar entre los ANBU, pero se lo habían dicho ya muchas veces, lo que esperaban de ella era una mejora de habilidades de combate para poder mandarla a misiones de infiltración peligrosas, no volverla una kunoichi de asalto.

Al llegar a una gran casa que estaba fungiendo de hospital, junto con los otros dos miembros de su escuadrón, se dio con una muy desagradable sorpresa. El ambiente estaba cargado con un olor a quemado, el humo del fuego aún no extinto llenaba el aparente único lugar con techo que quedaba en pie. Dentro todo estaba lleno de quejidos ahogados y un horroroso olor a cabello quemado.

Había mucha gente tendida en el suelo, siendo ayudada por quienes no estaban en mal estado. Ino pasó la mirada por todo el lugar, cuando estuvo ayudando en la muralla de Konoha durante el ataque no había visto algo siquiera parecido a lo que tenía en frente, esas personas no habían tenido oportunidad alguna de ponerse a salvo.

—Ino —llamó uno de los médicos—. Hay que comenzar a organizarlos.

La kunoichi asintió, quizás no era una médico niunja sobresaliente, pero sabía tratar a las personas y en ese momento iban a necesitar mucho tacto para poder hacer que se mantuviera la calma. En cuanto la presencia de los médicos se notó, varias personas trataron de arrastrarlos hasta donde estaba alguno de sus familiares heridos.

—Por favor —habló Ino de inmediato, elevando la voz—. Necesito que los que estén en condiciones de moverse despejen un área grande dentro de la casa, traten de ponerla lo más limpia que puedan —indicó, sin darle tiempo a nadie de realmente poder llevarse a alguno de los médicos—. Estamos aquí para ayudar, pero no podemos hacer todo solos —aclaró, respirando un tanto más tranquila al ver que un grupo de gente estaba comenzando a moverse, lo mejor era tenerlos ocupados y con la sensación de que estaban haciendo algo por sus seres queridos—. Los que tengan algo de experiencia médica acérquense —agregó en cuanto pudo darse una idea mayor de la cantidad de heridos. Luego de eso dio un par de instrucciones más sobre las cosas que podían necesitar.

—Vamos a comenzar a ver el estado de cada uno —indicó el mayor de los otros dos médicos—. Mayormente deben de ser quemaduras y fracturas.

Ino desvió por un momento la mirada hacia la entrada de la casa, había visto que Sakura trató de acompañarlos, pero Kakashi la detuvo, en esos momentos realmente deseaba que el jonin no lo hubiera hecho. Había muchos heridos y Sakura era sin duda una gran médico ninja.

En uno de los extremos de la villa el equipo de Yamato se colocó en frente de las llamas que aún hacía crujir la madera. El fuego estaba aún alimentándose de algunos restos de casas, pero lo que realmente estaba manteniéndolo vivo era que estaba devorando parte del bosque colindante. Para suerte del grupo de Konoha, los ninjas de Taki al verse incapacitados de apagarlo tumbaron una zona de árboles alrededor para evitar su propagación.

—Tenemos que apagarlo pronto —habló Sakura siguiendo con la mirada el humo—. Los heridos no pueden estar respirando esto.

Yamato estaba a punto de hacer un jutsu, pero se detuvo al escucharla.

—Si lo apago de prisa es probable que termine generando una ola mayor de humo —explicó el jonin mirando las llamas en frente de él.

—Podríamos tratar de sacar lo que aún pudiera servir de combustible que no haya sido usado —sugirió Sai, señalando una zona de arbustos que todavía no habían sido consumidos por las llamas aunque el calor ya estaba provocando que se secaran.

—Cuando el viento cambie de dirección terminaré de apagarlo, por ahora eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer —asintió Yamato—. Cuando terminemos esto ve a apoyar a los otros médicos Sakura.

Llegando al la zona donde comienza el perímetro de vigilancia establecido por Akio, llegaron los dos equipos de Konoha guiados por Enkai. El muchacho avanzó con ellos en silencio, simplemente hablaba si se le preguntaba algo, respondiendo concretamente.

Neji fue el único que emitió alguna pregunta que realmente considerara pertinente por parte de su equipo. No le agradó la mirada que le dio a Tenten y que se mantenía cada vez que posaba la mirada en ella, pero no iba a comenzar un enfrentamiento por algo así, mientras no la atacara o insultara directamente no iba a hacer un espectáculo.

—Les sugiero que tomen el perímetro interior —habló Enkai, dirigiéndose a Neji, al momento en que estaban decidiendo las posiciones—. Hay un equipo en el exterior y si hay un ataque es mejor que vaya el equipo más capacitado.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —cuestionó el Hyuuga, sujetando a Lee por la muñeca antes de que se acercara más al joven.

—Ellos han sido un equipo desde hace años —intervino Tombo, ya cansado de la actitud del muchacho—. Se conocen mejor, pueden actuar mejor si algo ocurre.

—Pero llevar una kunoichi al frente solo va a bajar su potencial, por lo que he visto no es ninja médico y dudo que las ilusiones sirvan mucho contra un ataque sorpresa —explicó tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a Tombo.

—¡Tenten es tan buena peleando como nosotros! —exclamó Lee harto de mantenerse en silencio y aún siendo retenido por Neji.

—¿No es ilusionista? —cuestionó extrañado, posando la mirada nuevamente en la kunoichi, en esta ocasión sin el desprecio en la mirada sino mucha curiosidad—. ¿Y qué se supone que haces? No utilizas genjutsus ni curas… no me digas que peleas, las kunoichi no sirven para eso.

—Tenten… —intervino Neji, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, al notar que su compañera dio un paso al frente, lista para confrontar al muchacho que en cuanto percibió que iba a hablar volvió a tomar la expresión de desprecio—. Tomaremos el perímetro exterior —indicó Neji seriamente, ignorando el 'amable' consejo del ninja de Taki—. Ustedes están sin un capitán en este momento, nosotros seremos más efectivos.

—Entiendo —asintió Enkai afirmando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Cuando el equipo de Neji se alejó para dar el alcance al grupo de Taki que debía de estar vigilando la zona, Lee golpeó fuertemente un árbol.

—Ese tipo es un cretino —soltó Tenten apretando fuertemente sus puños, tratando de no gritar, jamás en su vida nadie había insultado sus capacidades de combate y de la nada aparece un shinobi que jamás la ha visto pelear y lo hace simplemente porque es una kunoichi.

—Lo es —afirmó Neji, activando su byakugan, ganándose la mirada de sus dos compañeros, él no tendía a expresar su opinión sobre otras personas. Él había tenido una opinión similar del nivel de combate de las kunoichis, pero jamás había sido tan radical como para pensar que no eran útiles en la ofensiva, además ya había visto que aunque la mayoría no destacaban en combate, algunas si eran capaces de hacerlo—. Pero no podemos generar un conflicto, es probable que haya un ataque nuevamente y pese a todo no creo que lo hayan traído si es un inútil.

—¿Por qué atacarían de nuevo? —preguntó Tenten luego de respirar profundamente, tratando de sacar a Enkai de su mente.

—Taki acaba de generarse un problema con Kumo y dudo que esto quede así.

—Neji… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —insistió ella—. No se nos ha dicho mucho, pero… fuera del ataque a Konoha hace un año no ha habido nada grande, sólo incursiones cerca de nuestras fronteras por parte de Kiri.

—Kakashi-san es quien debe de decidir si la información debe de ser compartida —respondió, no iba a mencionar a Sasuke—. Sólo serviría para que entendieran que provocó el ataque, pero no ayudaría en nada durante un combate.

Cuando Kakashi terminó de hablar con Akio dio una inspección por los restos de la villa. No era un asentamiento muy grande, por lo que sabía no lo habitaban más de doscientas personas, pero eso no quitaba la gravedad con la que fueron golpeados. Casi no habían edificios de pie y muy pocos de los que aún se mantenían erguidos estaban en estado de acoger personas.

La prioridad de los equipos de Taki había sido asegurar la zona repeliendo a los ninjas de Kumo, controlar el incendio y tratar de ubicar lo mejor posible a los aldeanos. De Sasuke y su grupo no había rastros y para él era lo mejor, aún no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con el problema. Muy probablemente su antiguo alumno no buscaría un enfrentamiento, pero si llegaban a cruzarse no podía simplemente ignorarlo. También estaba el problema de tener a Sakura en el grupo, no estaba seguro como reaccionaría ella ante la presencia del Uchiha o incluso si se llegara a enterar que fue, en parte, causante del estado de la villa.

Suspiró ligeramente antes de dirigirse a inspeccionar el perímetro de la villa, que Sasuke no estuviera cerca no quería decir que Kumo fuera a dejar pasar la oportunidad de atacarlo; desde esa villa podían tratar de seguirle el rastro, que no tenía más de dos días.

—Sacudan esas sábanas antes de mojarlas y úsenlas para tapar las ventanas —ordenó Ino a la vez que utilizaba su chakra para tratar de cerrar una herida bastante profunda en la pierna de una mujer.

Habían conseguido armar un pequeño hospital improvisado y separar a los heridos por estado de gravedad. El humo que venía cargado con ceniza no ayudaba a tratar de mantener las quemaduras lo más limpias posibles, por eso estaban haciendo que algunos de los pobladores trataran de tapar las entradas de aire.

Un gritó precedido por el sonido de un recipiente cayendo alertó a los médicos. Una mujer estaba tratando de reanimar a su esposo que había caído inconciente al suelo, respirando con mucha dificultad. Ino se acercó de inmediato, el hombre que tenía a sus pies había estado ayudando desde el momento que ellos llegaron y no había notado nada malo en él.

El llanto de la esposa y sus manos sujetándola fuertemente no ayudaban a que se concentrara. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero primero tenía que averiguar que era lo que tenía.

—Ustedes dos, ayúdenme a cargarlo —ordenó a dos jóvenes, ignorando lo mejor que podía a la esposa mientras esta era sujetada por otra mujer que trataba de calmarla.

—Debe de tener los pulmones lastimados —habló uno de los médicos—. Dijo que estuvo sacando gente de las casas en cuanto fue seguro moverse.

—Casi no tengo chakra y aquí no tenemos los implementos necesarios para ayudarlo —susurró Ino mientras tensaba ligeramente los labios—. Que alguien busque a una kunoichi de cabello rosa —ordenó mientras utilizaba lo poco que tenía de chakra para tratar de ayudar al hombre con su forzada respiración.

Una mujer salió casi de inmediato diciendo que había visto a la kunoichi cuando fue a buscar agua. Ino se mantuvo con el hombre inconciente, concentrándose lo más posible para poder utilizar su chakra con la mayor precisión posible.

No transcurrió más de tres minutos y por la puerta de entrada ingresó la alumna de la quinta. La mujer que fue a buscarla no le explicó mucho, pero por suerte para ese momento ella simplemente estaba esperando a que el viento fuera el adecuado para que Yamato apagara las llamas, por lo que el jonin le ordenó que fuera a atender a los heridos.

—¡Ino! —llamó ella acercándose a donde estaba su amiga. En cuanto ingresó el olor del lugar la golpeó de frente, pero sabía que no podía perder segundos adaptándose, no cuando lo único que podía ver eran personas quemadas o llorando—. ¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó, quitándose los guantes y dejándolos caer al suelo a la vez que trataba de analizar exteriormente al hombre.

—No estamos seguros, se desmayó hace unos minutos, pero parece que sus pulmones están muy dañados —explico la rubia, aún manteniendo el fluido de chakra.

—Mantén lo que estás haciendo —indicó Sakura a la vez que ella comenzaba a emanar su propio chakra curativo, insertándolo a través de la piel del paciente—. Encárgate de que continúe respirando yo trataré de estabilizarlo y curarlo.

Casi una hora después, ambas kunoichis pudieron respirar tranquilas. Habían conseguido mantener al hombre con vida y al menos en aparente recuperación.

—¿Qué es lo que aún hay que hacer? —preguntó Sakura luego de inspeccionar con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba. Había mucha gente tendida sobre mantas en el suelo, podía ver que muchos de ellos tenían el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras, pero la mayoría eran leves.

—En el cuarto de al lado tenemos a los que están más graves, aquí no podemos tratar las quemaduras adecuadamente… y es demasiado chakra como para tratarlos a todos, solo pudimos estabilizarlos y tratar de ponerlos en un ambiente limpio —explicó la rubia—. También tuvimos algunas heridas y roturas a causa de la caída de las casas, pero mayormente es el fuego lo que ha causado problemas… quizás deberías de ir a ver, hay un par de personas que dudo que sobrevivan sino se les atiende más.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación que le mencionó Ino. La entrada estaba cubierta con unas sábanas y adentro habían armado unas camas improvisadas con restos de tablas de madera para no tener a los heridos tan cerca del suelo. El lugar distaba de ser lo más adecuado para personas con el grado de quemaduras como las que estaban ahí, pero no parecía haber una mejor opción. Muchos de los heridos tenían zonas de la piel casi de color negro, otros unas desagradables pústulas en las áreas quemadas que amenazaban con infectarse.

—No pueden quedarse aquí… —murmuró, acercándose a cada uno de los pacientes y haciendo un análisis rápido de su estado antes de decidir como proceder. Si podía asegurar algo era que necesitan evacuar a ese grupo de personas cuanto antes.

La alumna de la quinta inició el tratamiento con chakra en varios de los pacientes, enfocándose únicamente en las quemaduras más propensas a una infección que pudiera deteriorar aún más el estado de las personas. El grupo médico había estabilizado a todos, pero no los logró tratar por falta de medicamentos y chakra, ella por suerte no había gastado chakra y podía sumarse efectivamente al grupo.

—Yamato me dijo que te había enviado aquí —escuchó que comentó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

—Kakashi sensei. ¿Ya habló con Taki? —preguntó de inmediato—. Hay que comenzar a planificar como sacar a las personas de aquí.

—Lo sé, este no es lugar para tratar heridos —concedió, mirando a los cuerpos que se encontraban tratando de reposar sin mucho éxito a causa del dolor.

—Uno de los equipos de Konoha podría acompañar al equipo médico hasta Taki —sugirió la médico ninja.

—Eso no va a ser posible —contestó Kakashi seriamente.

—¿Qué…?

—Los más graves serán evacuados con uno de los equipos de Taki que ya no se encuentra en condiciones de poder mantener una pelea, el resto tendrá que esperar a que la cascada pueda enviar sus propios médicos y shinobis —explicó Kakashi sin mayor ánimo, sabía que muchas de las personas de ahí debían ser evacuadas, pero no podía arriesgarse a tenerlos en la mitad del bosque durante un ataque y un grupo tan grande sería localizado con facilidad—. Kumo puede atacar en cualquier momento, sería demasiado riesgo para gente que puede aguantar permanecer aquí.

—¿¡Qué está buscando Kumo!? —cuestionó molesta al ver la negativa de enviar uno de los equipos y a los médicos como escolta.

—Eso ya no importa, Kumo acaba de declarar a Taki como enemiga y en cualquier momento se espera un ataque —contestó, seguro de que no debía de mencionar a Sasuke si deseaba tenerla lo más concentrada posible—. Sabes que la cascada no es una nación grande, vamos a tener que mantenernos aquí por unos dos o tres días, eso deben de demorarse en poder alistarse… ya debes de saber que están teniendo ataque de Iwa por la otra frontera.

—Pero toda esta gente… No podemos seguir atendiéndolos aquí —insistió, manteniendo la mirada sobre su sensei.

Kakashi suspiró, sabía que los que fueran evacuados por su gravedad ese mismo día necesitarían atención médica para poder llegar a Taki, pero no iba a dejar que Sakura fuera con ellos. A diferencia de los otros tres médicos que habían sido asignados ella podía tomar un puesto activo dentro de un combate.

—Alguien del equipo médico acompañará a los ninjas de Taki entonces, le informaré a Akio-sama de esto —aceptó, viendo cierto aire de alivio en su alumna—. Ojala podamos evacuar a todos los de esta área —añadió antes de retirarse.

x x

El sol asomándose por el horizonte lastimó ligeramente sus ojos, había sido una noche larga y cansada. Desde su posición de vigilancia no había visto ninguna amenaza pese a haber estado utilizando su byakugan, sabía que podía esperarse ninjas de Kumo o al mismo Uchiha Sasuke rondando la zona. Pero la nulidad de movimiento enemigo no estaba siendo imitada por sus compañeros, pudo ver como los médicos poco a poco achicaban sus auras perdiendo su chakra con cada jutsu, como el fuego cercano a la villa fue apagado y como Hatake Kakashi había realizado una inspección al perímetro, en solitario, antes de comenzar a dar las órdenes de evacuar a un grupo de gente gravemente herida.

Pero con el sol ya alumbrando el bosque la quietud había invadido el interior de la villa y notó movimiento en el exterior. Maldijo por unos instantes, acaban de dejar ir a un médico y los otros no se encontraban en condiciones de utilizar su chakra para apoyarlos.

Fijó su mirada a la vez que con un movimiento de mano alertó a sus compañeros. Contó seis equipos de shinobi de Kumo acercándose antes de retroceder hacia la villa, alertando en el camino al equipo de Taki que los había acompañado y al otro equipo de Konoha, al que se integró Enkai.

—Casi nos duplican —puntualizó Akio al escuchar las noticias. Kakashi lo llamó en el momento en que el Hyuuga le informó lo que estaba acercándose.

—No se están acercando aún, parece que han notado nuestra presencia —resaltó Neji, dirigiéndose tanto a Akio como a Kakashi.

—Deben de estar rearmando su plan, posiblemente no esperaban mayor resistencia —presumió Kakashi.

—Si creen que íbamos a dejarlos entrar a nuestro territorio sin un combate son unos idiotas —soltó Akio de mala gana—. Hay que organizarnos rápido, probablemente pensaban pasar por aquí, buscar su objetivo y continuar villa por villa hasta encontrarlo, si eso ocurre tendremos otro desastre como este.

—Pediré refuerzos a Konoha —dijo Kakashi invocando a Pakkun—. En poco menos de dos días deben de poder estar aquí y Kumo no se arriesgará a un ataque sin un plan bien armado, tenemos algo de tiempo.

—Los médicos tienen que descansar —indicó Akio—. No han dormido nada y han estado utilizando su chakra.

Kakashi asintió y luego le explicó la situación a su pequeño can para que este pudiera llevar el mensaje hasta Konoha.

x x

Kakashi llevaba fuera dos días y Katt no había conseguido dormir tranquila. Siempre se preocupaba por él, pero estaba consiente de que era suficientemente fuerte y hábil como para ser capaz de regresar de casi cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerse en frente de él. El problema es que si Sasuke era quien ocasionó que su esposo partiera no estaba segura de que las cosas fueran a ser muy sencillas.

Cuando sintió un jalón en su cabello bajó la mirada. Sayuri estaba observándola, obviamente en busca de atención, la pelirroja no estaba muy segura si era normal que un bebé de seis meses exigiera tanta atención, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

—Posiblemente aprendiste del zorro… —murmuró, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Es hora de que te de un baño —dijo, elevando en frente suyo a la bebé que comenzó a sonreír.

Cuando terminó de asear a su hija sintió el sonido de un pergamino desde la habitación contigua. Con curiosidad fue a recogerlo, ella tenía un trabajo rutinario de unas cuatro horas al día en las que debía de estar en la muralla, ya ni pergamino le mandaban y sin Kakashi en casa no esperaba un mensaje.

En cuanto tomó el pergamino sintió que alguien llamó a la puerta y cuando estaba a media escalera, aún con Sayuri en los brazos y un pergamino sin abrir, escuchó a Anko llamándola.

—¡Ahí estás! —habló la kunoichi al ver a la pelirroja abrirle. Tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Dango, que miraba sin interés la calle, y una bolsa con cosas de bebé mal-cerrada—. ¿Ya estás lista? Tsunade-sama me pidió que te acompañara.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que logró articular antes de mover ligeramente la cabeza y atinar a abrir el pergamino que acababa de llegarle. Lo leyó dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocándose y luego volvió la mirada hacia Anko, visiblemente desconcertada—. ¿¡Me están mandando de misión!? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con Sayuri? ¿Meterla en una mochila y llevarla en mi espalda?

—Nos están mandando —aclaró Anko—. A mí también me llegó uno de estos. Alista las cosas de Sayuri, vamos a tener que dejarlos por un par de días —explicó la kunoichi, posando la mirada en Dango—. Como ya leíste, estamos yendo de refuerzo para el grupo que salió hace dos días, se espera un enfrentamiento con Kumo. Y no te quejes —añadió al ver la intensión de la pelirroja—. No eres la primera o última kunoichi que tiene que dejar a su bebé por unos días, aunque estoy segura de que Kakashi no va a estar muy feliz al verte llegar, se le nota algo sobre protector con Sayuri.

—¿Y dónde se supone que la voy a dejar?

—Dónde siempre —contestó la otra mujer.

—No lo sé, esa guardería está bien para un par de horas, pero por un par de días… —comentó con un tono de inseguridad, viendo como Sayuri trataba de alcanzar a Dango.

—Están capacitados —aseguró Anko—. Y mira, creo que Sayuri quiere seguir tratando ganarse la atención de Dango, con suerte lo consigue en estos días.

Katt suspiró pesadamente y asintió. Ya Tsunade había sido bastante clara con ella y las responsabilidades que aún debía de llevar con la villa pese a tener una hija pequeña, además el tener que ir como refuerzo a la misión a la que Kakashi había partido la preocupaba. Preparó las cosas para Sayuri con ayuda de Anko.

—Orion —llamó Katt al bajar las escaleras—. Te quedas con Sayuri —agregó al verlo.

—¿Vas a una misión? —preguntó la invocación.

—Sí, a Sayuri la voy a dejar en la guardería, pero quiero que te quedes cerca… sólo no te comas a nadie —explicó, pese a como era su zorro tenía la seguridad de que si algo ocurría al menos la sacaría a un lugar seguro, confiaba más en las habilidades de supervivencia de Orion que de casi toda la población de Konoha.

—¿Qué me vas a dar por cuidarla?

—¿Te tengo que dar algo?

—¡Quiero diez veces su peso en carne! —pidió el zorro, contento al ver como la kunoichi simplemente asentía—. Vamos a tener que engordarte Sayuri.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —se quejó al escucharlo.

Dejar a su hija en manos de otra persona no resultó tan sencillo como pensó. Usualmente cuando la dejaba por un par de horas se demoraba en despedirse de la pequeña, pero la idea de dejarla por más de un día era espantosa. Sayuri comenzó a llorar cuando su madre se quedó con ella más tiempo de lo usual, quizás siendo contagiada del nerviosismo de Katt.

—Vamos —intervino Anko—. No la malcríes tanto, mira como Danguito no llora —agregó señalando a su hijo que se encontraba sentado cerca de unos juguetes en el suelo de la guardería.

—Es que no nota que te vas —resopló la pelirroja, a la vez que le entregaba a su bebé a una mujer que sonreía nerviosamente, probablemente el tener que cuidar hijos de shinobis no era una labor muy agradable, nunca se podía saber como reaccionarían si algo le ocurría a sus hijos.

—Claro que lo nota… ¡Dango! —contestó moviendo enérgicamente la mano y gritando el nombre de su hijo varias veces hasta que éste volteó—. ¿No vez? Ya me vio, y ahora —añadió tomando a Katt por el brazo—, nos va a ver irnos.

Katt suspiró con resignación, ya se habían tomado mucho tiempo dejando a los bebés como para seguir haciéndolo con reclamos e indecisiones. Además, en cuanto dejó de escuchar el llanto de Sayuri su mente se enfocó en la otra persona por la que se preocupaba.

En la oficina de Tsunade se encontraban dos equipos de shinobi. Katt iría acompañada de Kami, Panza y Sachi, los tres acababan de regresar de una misión así que no se les tenía nada asignado y podían partir de inmediato. Anko saludó a un sorprendido Genma que no parecía estar muy complacido con la llegada de las dos kunoichis para la misión, pero guardó su opinión, a Raidou y a Aoba.

—Necesito que partan lo antes posible para dar apoyo a los equipos que fueron a Taki —habló de inmediato la quinta, nombrando a los miembros que habían sido enviados con anterioridad—. Pakkun los guiará —agregó señalando al can que se hizo visible dando un salto al escritorio.

—Esto no va a ser bueno —susurró el can al ver a la pelirroja.

—Si Kakashi tiene algún problema, que se vuelva Hokage y el arme los equipos —masculló la rubia, sabía exactamente a que se refería el perro. Katt sonrió nerviosamente, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar el tema de Kakashi Hokage y pese a lo que soltó Tsunade sabía que no la estaba enviando como una especie de presión.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, cuando la Hokage planeaba explicar un poco más la situación, hicieron que se detuviera.

—Hokage-sama —saludó Temari, ingresando a la oficina seguida por Shikamaru que simplemente se mantenía negando con la cabeza—. Deseo integrarme al equipo que planea mandar a Taki.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tsunade ligeramente sorprendida.

—Sé que mi trabajo es de contacto entre nuestras villas, pero Taki también es aliada de Suna y el grupo que está enviando es mayormente integrado por ninjas de capacidad ofensiva.

—¿Shikamaru? —cuestionó la quinta posando la mirada en el joven—. Es tu decisión, tú estás a cargo de todo esto.

—Va a ser problemático, pero creo que es lo mejor —asintió el joven.

—Entonces, como ya escucharon, Shikamaru está a cargo de esta operación, sigan sus órdenes. La situación en la frontera de Taki es complicada y necesito una estrategia útil y elaborada con rapidez —habló Tsunade antes de explicar la situación en la que se encontraban los shinobi que mandó con anterioridad—. Ha pasado casi un día, pero estoy segura de que el ataque no ha sido realizado al instante, pero ustedes posiblemente lleguen cuando esté ocurriendo.

—Kumo se demorará un poco en rearmar su estrategia al ver a Konoha ahí —explicó Shikamaru—. Pero confío en que Neji note nuestra llegada y avise a Kakashi —añadió, posando la mirada en Katt—. ¿A qué distancia puede verte?

—No estoy segura, pero bastante más lejos de lo que su byakugan usualmente le permite ver —contestó, ligeramente preocupada por Kakashi, ya antes habían tenido problemas con Kumo.

—Si están listos partimos de inmediato —indicó Shikamaru mirando atentamente a todos los ninjas que tenía en frente suyo—. Tengo una buena idea de que pueden hacer por los informes de las misiones y de las investigaciones que he revisado, así que he contemplado todo eso para la estrategia que vaya a utilizar, solo necesito estar cerca para plantear algunos detalles.

x x

Un grupo de explosiones tumbó un par de árboles cercanos a la villa fronteriza del país de la cascada. Desde que Neji percibió la presencia de Kumo había pasado más de un día para que se reacomodaran e iniciaran el ataque. Pese a pequeños ataques, aún no había comenzado un combate real.

La presencia de Kakashi y Akio parecía mantener a raya a los enemigos. Ambos shinobi eran reconocidos por sus habilidades y atacar sin un buen plan ocasionaría que la diferencia numérica, favorable para Kumo, se redujera en un par de minutos.

Todos los aldeanos fueron reunidos en el hospital improvisado, muchos estaban asustados, era el segundo ataque que tendrían que soportar en menos de una semana y no habían podido siquiera atenderse adecuadamente. Muchos deseaban escapar de la villa hacia el bosque, sabían que no eran objetivos de Kumo, pero Akio cortó sus intenciones al mencionar que los shinobi enemigos ya debían de haber colocado trampas y estas no distinguen entre aldeanos o ninjas.

Sai e Ino fueron los primeros en realizar un movimiento por parte de Konoha. La kunoichi ingresó al cuerpo de un ave para poder tener una mayor idea de cómo estaban dispuestos los enemigos, así como Sai utilizó un grupo de animales pequeños dibujados por él para la misma labor. Neji dejó de mantener su byakugan activo para no consumir chakra, ya cuando hubiera movimientos de todo el grupo alguno de los otros le avisaría.

Akio se mantuvo junto con Kakashi, Yamato y Neji, esperando a que todo comenzara. El hombre no se veía satisfecho con el grupo de Konoha que estaba apoyando a su nación.

—¿Estás seguro de que están capacitados? —cuestionó, ya habían pasado varias horas de mucha tensión y no le gustaban las pequeñas reacciones casi imperceptibles de los jóvenes ninja.

—Todos ellos tienen buenas capacidades —aseguró Kakashi.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero, y lo sabes —interrumpió bastante serio—. Quizás para un ojo no entrenado se les vea tranquilos, pero no lo están, no es fácil evitar sentirse como presa.

—Akio-sama, puedo asegurarle que no van a cometer errores —intervino Yamato.

—Tienen miedo, no sé si por ellos, por sus amigos o por los pobladores, pero puedo verlo en casi todos los niños que han traído… la excepción es el muchacho de la sonrisa extraña —explicó dejando salir un poco da aire desde su nariz—. Con ese incluso tengo problemas para tratar de ver que siente.

—Ellos solo han vivido ataques a Konoha y ya cuando han sido shinobi, no han tenido que crecer en una guerra, pero eso no quiere decir que no estén capacitados —aclaró Kakashi.

—Ese es el problema, ¿crees que el Raikage ha mandado ninjas en ese estado?

—Mis compañeros no dudarán en hacer lo que se deba de hacer —aseguró Neji, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

—No dudo que tengan la intención, pero aquí van a tener que dejar cualquier idea de compasión por alguien que ya no esté en estado de pelear, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se recuperen, no teniendo a todo un grupo de pobladores que cuidar.

—No están buscándolos a ellos —respondió Neji.

—No, pero si están mandando todo esto a buscar al Uchiha, créeme cuando te digo que no dudarán en revisar a cada poblador de los que tenemos aquí y cuando el caos se expanda entre ellos y traten de huir los matarán para asegurarse de que el Uchiha no se encontraba entre ellos —explicó el shinobi de Taki antes de desviar su atención por un grito.

—¡Kakashi sensei! —exclamó Ino—. Ya están comenzando a moverse.

—Quiero a los dos que vinieron contigo y al muchacho de la sonrisa adelante, no voy a correr riesgos con los más jóvenes —sentenció Akio manteniendo la mirada en Kakashi a la vez que Neji activó nuevamente su byakugan.

—Muy bien, Tombo, Iwashi y Sai nos acompañarán en la línea delantera, luego nos moveremos por equipos —accedió el jonin.

El movimiento entre los árboles cercanos pasó desapercibido para los pobladores que se mantenían guarecidos, pero no para los ojos entrenados de los shinobi. Yamato esperó a ver a los primeros enemigos tratar de poner pie en la villa antes de formar una pared de madera alrededor de esta.

—Quédense atentos para pelear contra quien ingrese —ordenó Kakashi antes de salir del perímetro creado por Yamato, en compañía de Akio, otro ninja de Taki, Sai, Tombo, Iwashi, Neji y el creador de la pared.

—¿Crees que vayan a estar bien? —preguntó Ino a su compañera—. Neji dijo que eran seis equipos.

—¡No se distraigan! —espetó Enkai al ver a las dos mujeres—. Los de Kumo van a tratar de ingresar para buscar su objetivo, no van a quedarse afuera… ¿por qué me dejaron con un grupo de kunoichis? —agregó, tratando de no soltar lo último en voz alta.

El choque inicial del sonido de varios kunais rompió el silencio del bosque, luego el sonido de explosiones y la visión de las técnicas ninja que se elevaban por encima de la pared de madera. Poco después de un minuto varias sombras lograron adentrarse a la villa, por su dirección tenían dos objetivos; los shinobi de Konoha y el lugar donde se encontraban los civiles.

Lee fue el primero en reaccionar, desapareciendo de la vista de sus aliados y enemigos, apareció al costado de un sorprendido ninja de Kumo que recibió una patada en el pecho imposible de bloquear. Enkai fue el siguiente en reaccionar realizando una secuencia de sellos y generando de su cuerpo una sustancia muy similar al agua, pero de color negro. Tomando la forma de pequeños perdigones la sustancia negra se dirigió velozmente al camino por donde estaban tratando de avanzar los enemigos, golpeando a algunos y quemándoles la piel como si hubieran sido tocados por ácido.

Tanto Ino como el otro médico ninja se dirigieron al hospital que habían armado, ahí tenían a la gente que al sentir el combate no demoraron en comenzar a gritar, temiendo por sus vidas. Ambos se quedarían como respaldo, al menos mientras pudieran hacerlo.

Tenten se acercó más a la zona por donde ingresó el grupo de Kumo e invocó un gran número de armas por la espalda de los enemigos. Sakura esperó a que su compañera atacara y corrió contra los shinobi que acababan de esquivar los kunais, golpeando fuertemente el suelo y resquebrajándolo para que no pudieran caer adecuadamente y Lee ganara más ventaja para acertar sus golpes.

Del grupo que ingresó, dos se dirigieron, sin detenerse por el dolor del ácido, hasta el pequeño hospital. Ahí uno de ellos se detuvo instantáneamente, comenzando a temblar ligeramente. Su compañero lo observó, pero luego dio un salto para esquivar unos shurikens que venían en contra suya, lanzados por un médico ninja.

Ino se encontraba cerca manteniendo sus manos en posición para poder controlar uno de los cuerpos. Fue divisada por el segundo shinobi de Kumo, que trató de acercarse a ella, pero el cuerpo de su compañero lo interceptó. Pese a sus intentos, controlar un cuerpo desde el interior no era algo sencillo, no podía darle movimientos fluidos y eso permitió que el otro enemigo se acercara a ella.

Al verse en peligro la rubia soltó su jutsu y esquivó una patada que venía en su contra. El ninja ahora libre trató de correr en contra del médico ninja, pero volvió a quedar atrapado, imposibilitado de moverse en la dirección que deseaba. La kunoichi había vuelto a capturarlo por unos instantes antes de volver a dejar su jutsu de lado para esquivar otro ataque. Su taijutsu había mejorado desde que estaba bajo tutela de Yugao, al menos ahora era capaz de estar en una pelea sin que el primer enemigo que se le acercara la dejara fuera de combate.

Dejando unos instantes a su víctima se centró en el que tenía cerca de ella, el otro podría ser retenido por el ninja de Konoha. En cuanto logró tener el control del shinobi que la atacaba sonrió y buscó con la mirada a Sakura. Su compañera estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de acertar un golpe, luego de que los enemigos notaran su fuerza estaban haciendo todo lo posible por evitarla y su velocidad no era tan grande como la de Lee como para poder alcanzarlos.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de obligar al ninja que tenía bajo su control que corriera directamente hacia la alumna de la quinta. Casi de inmediato la joven discípula de Tsunade acertó un golpe en el shinobi y lo lanzó hacia el bosque.

En la parte exterior de la muralla los golpes de Sakura no pasaron desapercibidos para los de Konoha, al menos estaban seguros de que se estaba llevando un combate en el interior. Kakashi estaba esquivando los ataques de Kanou, el shinobi al cual unos años antes le ganó en un torneo y que estuvo a cargo del intento de incursión a Konoha.

Yamato también estaba con las manos ocupadas, los shinobi que se habían quedado para pelear con ellos tenían muy buen nivel y lamentablemente en el momento en que estuvieron todos juntos lograron lanzar un buen número de ataques certeros. El ninja de Taki que los había acompañado había salido despedido contra unos árboles casi desde el inicio y fue seguido por un shinobi de Kumo que ahora se encontraba en frente de Yamato, posiblemente ya lo había rematado. Cerca estaban Iwashi y Tombo, bastante heridos, pero lamentablemente en ese momento no podían retroceder a buscar algún ninja médico. A Sai lo perdió de vista casi al iniciar el combate, pero estaba seguro de que en el peor de los casos su estado sería como el de los dos chunin.

Akio observó con algo de tristeza a los tres shinobi de Kumo que se colocaron en frente, para él aún entraban en la categoría de niños, quizás no tan jóvenes como los de Konoha, pero era casi lo mismo. En una secuencia de sellos increíblemente rápida su cuerpo fue rodeado por un líquido negro, era como si estuviera dentro de una gran burbuja de aguas negras. Un grupo más de sellos y la burbuja mutó, ganando extensiones similares a tentáculos que arremetieron contra sus oponentes ocasionando tres gritos de dolor al instante en que fueron tocados. Al igual que Enkai, el jutsu de Akio quemaba como ácido, solo que la cantidad era mucho mayor y más letal.

La barrera creada por Yamato fue parcialmente destruida por un jutsu de rayo, generado por Kanou al tratar de golpear a Kakashi. La explosión que desapareció la madera divisora tomó por sorpresa a los que combatían en el interior. Tenten que se había mantenido cerca de esa zona fue golpeada por los restos que salieron en su dirección, pero se puso de pie velozmente, había logrado notar a un shinobi ingresar por la brecha y correr hacia ella con un kunai en la mano.

La kunoichi lo pensó dos veces, si lanzaba una ola de armas ganaría más espacio entre ella y su enemigo, pero estas seguirían hasta golpear a sus aliados en el exterior. Sacando un pergamino pequeño invocó una katana y bloqueó el arma de su enemigo. El shinobi que tenía en frente era más musculoso y grande que su sensei, cosa que preocupó a Tenten. Ella era capaz de predecir los ataques de su oponente, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para acertar los propios, hacerlo significaba entrar dentro del alcance de los brazos de él.

Un potente golpe contra el costado de su enemigo le permitió acertar un corte profundo en el brazo de este. A su costado notó a Enkai, ligeramente golpeado y agitado.

—Pensé que tu amigo de verde dijo que eras igual de buena que él en combate —soltó, dirigiendo la mirada a donde Lee, este estaba luchando contra dos ninjas con ligera ventaja—. Ve al fondo y ayuda a la rubia que parece más inútil.

Tenten se mordió la lengua, detestaba a ese muchacho, pero se retiró. Si Ino necesitaba ayuda no la iba a abandonar solo para tratar de mostrarle a Enkai que no era débil.

Enkai buscó con la mirada a Akio, sonrió al verlo envuelto en el agua negra, pero su expresión cambió al notar a un shinobi de gran tamaño girando unas cadenas que despedían chispas.

—¿Qué les dan de comer a estos? —se preguntó casi en tono de burla, dirigiendo sus ataques en contra del que parecía quería atacar a Akio, pero sin salir de la zona en la que se le ordenó estar.

Neji se distrajo un momento al notar algo a lo lejos con su byakugan. En un primer momento no sabía que pensar, pero luego recordó que habían pedido refuerzos. Cuando logró quedarse solo buscó a Kakashi.

—Kakashi-san —llamó Neji apareciendo al costado del jonin—. Puedo distinguir el chakra de Katt acercándose… —agregó. Kakashi posó la mirada en el Hyuuga.

—¿En cuanto tiempo puedes ver cuantos ninjas envió Tsunade-sama? —preguntó, seguro de que Katt no había tenido un arranque de los que tenía antes y decidió escaparse de Konoha para estar con él.

—Diez minutos, si siguen así —explicó el muchacho—. En menos de quince deben de estar llegando si es que planean unirse a nosotros, sino en unos doce deben chocarse con los primeros ninjas de Kumo —agregó antes de fruncir el ceño y fijar la mirada en otra dirección—. Hay dos escuadrones más de shinobi que se están acercando desde el este.

—Respaldo de Kumo probablemente… Lleva a tu equipo a esa zona y distráelos, están más cerca, no podemos dejar que se acoplen a los que ya nos están atacando —ordenó Kakashi.

x x

El sonido y luces de la batalla podían escucharse a una buena distancia, las notas explosivas y jutsus eran algo difícil de ignorar a pesar de la densa vegetación. Shikamaru tomó algo de aire, estaban llegando con la pelea en proceso, eso era bueno, Kumo no estaría bien posicionado para hacerles frente.

—Temari —llamó Shikamaru—Ve con Katt, Sachi, Kami y Panza —indicó seriamente—. Trata de rodear un poco la zona antes de ingresar a la villa. Si se encuentran con algo encárgate junto con Katt y que el resto avance para ayudar al grupo de Kakashi.

—¡Ya escucharon! —exclamó Temari de inmediato, separándose de Shikamaru seguida por los cuatro ninjas de Konoha.

—¿Por qué nosotros solo tenemos que avanzar? —cuestionó Sachi no muy conforme con lo que escuchó, pero sin dejar de seguir a la kunoichi de la arena.

—Porque si nos encontramos con algo en el camino no va a ser un shinobi solitario y asumo que ninguno de ustedes tiene algo que pueda servir para atacar a varios a la vez —respondió tranquilamente—. Nosotras tendremos que crear una brecha para que puedan continuar —aclaró antes de posar la mirada en Katt—. ¿Has cambiado mucho desde que peleamos en Kumo?

—Un poco, pero básicamente es lo mismo —respondió la pelirroja.

—Bien, entonces no tendremos mayores sorpresas.

Cuando la villa a la que se dirigían ya podía entreverse por los árboles, el grupo se percató de la presencia de un escuadrón de Kumo. Temari indicó su ubicación con una de sus manos mientras con la otra tomó su abanico.

Un fuerte movimiento del brazo de la rubia ocasionó una poderosa ráfaga de viento que despejó el área de árboles y dejó a vista del grupo a los shinobi de Kumo que se vieron obligados a dejarse ver para poder esquivar el viento. Sachi apreció por unos instantes el jutsu antes de continuar avanzando junto con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

—Están lastimados —comentó Temari—. Parecen heridas de armas mayormente… el equipo del Hyuuga debe de estar moviéndose por aquí —agregó, señalando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza una gran cantidad de armas clavadas en las cercanías.

—No los siento por ningún lado, deben de estar moviéndose —dijo Katt, atenta para que nadie siguiera a los tres que seguían avanzando.

—Están haciendo tiempo, evitando el combate directo hasta que los refuerzos lleguen —explicó Temari—. Pero nosotras no estamos aquí para hacer tiempo —añadió, posando la mirada en los shinobi que tenía al frente.

Katt asintió, pese al caos que podía escucharse entre explosiones y algunos gritos, estaba segura de que la situación no estaba fuera de control para Konoha. Confiaba en que Kakashi podía cuidarse solo y no necesitaba que ella corriera con un grupo enemigo detrás hasta donde estaba él.

En frente tenía a cuatro ninjas, estaban ligeramente heridos, pero lo único que les podía dar algo de ventaja a las kunoichi era que estos se veían más cansados que ellas. Katt los observó con cuidado, probablemente se volvería un combate de dos contra uno; no era primera vez que le tocaría enfrentarse a más de un enemigo, pero no debía confiarse, dudaba que el Raikage hubiera mandado ninjas de segunda a una incursión.

Los ninja de Kumo hicieron cierta mueca de enojo al verlas, quizás tenían una vaga idea de que ambas estuvieron en su villa cuando su plan contra Konoha fracasó. Uno de los shinobi inició realizando una rápida secuencia de sellos con las manos mientras los otros tres avanzaron al frente contra las kunoichis, uno de ellos desenvainando una espada.

—Genjutsu —masculló la rubia posando la vista en el del fondo—. Detesto a los ilusionistas… —agregó dirigiendo un jutsu de viento directamente contra el enemigo del fondo, en un intento por cortar su técnica y dejando un pequeño cráter sin ningún rastro del shinobi.

Katt se adelantó un poco y lanzó una ola de fuego directamente contra los shinobi de Kumo. Estos la esquivaron, pero quedaron separados. Sin esperar a que su jutsu se disipara la pelirroja avanzó en contra del shinobi que había quedado más cerca y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes.

Temari cerró su abanico y lo utilizó como escudo contra una espada blandida en contra de ella con gran velocidad. Por detrás el shinobi restante trató de acercársele, pero un rayo de fuego impidió que lo hiciera.

El jutsu dirigido para ayudar a Temari le costó un corte en el brazo a Katt. Su contrincante no era un especialista en taijutsu, pero no podía negarse que necesitaba concentrarse en él para poder mantener el nivel de la pelea parejo. La kunoichi de la arena volvió a extender su abanico fuertemente, expeliendo ligeramente al shinobi de la espada y dirigiendo su ataque al que fue retenido momentáneamente por el fuego.

Katt se mantuvo atenta, sabía que había un cuarto enemigo en algún lado, probablemente esperando un buen momento para atacar o quizás analizando el combate para informar a algún otro grupo cercano cuando se acercaran al sentir el combate. Maldiciendo un poco decidió que mejor era no dedicarse a ir subiendo su nivel recién cuando la situación lo ameritaba, había un enemigo usando genjutsus y eso distaba de ser buenas noticias para ella. Concentrándose ligeramente dejó fluir su chakra a través de sus extremidades generando una envoltura de fuego en cada uno de sus golpes.

Su contrincante se vio obligado a esquivar los ataques y no a bloquearlos, pero pese a que trataba tomar distancia, Katt no lo permitía. El pequeño espectáculo de fuego llamó la atención de los otros shinobi de Kumo, con esto Temari aprovecho para volver a utilizar su abanico, en esta ocasión dirigiendo su viento con su chakra, en dos direcciones a la vez, para poder atacar a ambos shinobi que quedaron envueltos en dos torbellinos de viento cortante que se mantenía girando incesantemente.

A mitad del giro para dar una patada Katt vio como un kunai pasó muy cerca de su rostro y se incrustó en el brazo del ninja contra el que combatía. Terminando de dar el golpe desvió la mirada hacia el origen del arma y notó a Tenten junto a Lee peleando contra tres ninjas de Kumo.

Lee y Tenten se encontraban tratando de atacar a una mujer rubia que tenía ciertas similitudes con Tsunade, un hombre de cabello claro y una pelirroja, los dos últimos con espadas y usando sus cuerpos en una especie de danza que parecía muy efectiva para repeler y acertar ataques.

Por otro lado pudo notar a Neji golpear algo similar a un árbol que a los segundos cayó al suelo, revelando al shinobi que en un inició trató de hacer una ilusión.

Katt retrocedió, la acción tomó por sorpresa a su enemigo que hasta el momento no había conseguido quitársela de encima. Concentrándose ligeramente acumuló chakra y lo lanzó como una gran ola roja.

La ola de fuego fue esquivada con un hábil movimiento por parte del shinobi. Katt retomó una posición ofensiva, con la mirada clavada en su oponente y los sentidos atentos a los que estaban en luchando a varios metros. Pero algo llamó su atención, logró divisar a Temari que estaba a punto de agitar su abanico contra las llamas que acababan de ser esquivadas.

En el momento en que el shinobi de Kumo tocó el suelo una potente ráfaga de viento devolvió las llamas en su dirección a una velocidad incluso mayor que con la que habían sido generadas y también en contra de los dos torbellinos cercanos que seguían aprisionando a los que había peleado contra Temari. Katt dejó fluir su chakra alrededor de ella y utilizó un movimiento de sus brazos, a modo de ayuda al generar la forma correcta de chakra, para que la protegiera del fuego que acababa de ser regresado en su dirección, de la misma forma como una roca parte las aguas cuando chocan contra ella.

En el momento en que el fuego terminó de pasar alrededor de ella escuchó el sonido de un par de cuerpos cayendo pesadamente y el de un objeto metálico chocando contra el suelo. A unos cuantos metros pudo distinguir lo que estaba segura eran los cuerpos calcinados de los shinobi de Kumo y a unos pasos en frente de ella estaba Temari con su abanico cerrado.

—Generas más fuego que la última vez que te vi pelear —comentó la kunoichi de la arena—. Por un momento me preocupé, no te veía con intención de esquivar.

—Y tú más viento —respondió a la vez que observaba con atención los alrededores—. No creo que realmente haya una separación entre los que están en la villa y los que estamos afuera.

—Lo sé. Espero que Shikamaru tenga alguna idea o vamos a tener que ponernos más agresivos.

—¿Piensas atacar incluso con los otros en el medio? —cuestionó al notar a que se refería. Ella había preferido utilizar un jutsu como su rayo de fuego contra el shinobi que trató de atacar a Temari a uno más potente que pudiera también envolver a la otra kunoichi, pese a que con eso el shinobi no hubiera podido esquivar el ataque, y estaba segura de que Temari se encontraba en una situación similar.

—Si no hay otra opción sí, varios de los de Kumo que están peleando en la villa deben de ser jonin, al menos más de los que Konoha tiene aquí en este momento, no podemos seguir reteniéndolos así.

Neji divisó la ola de fuego consumir los cuerpos de los shinobi. Cuando recién fue generado ya era un jutsu potente, pero al mezclarse con el de Temari no solo la velocidad aumento, sino también la intensidad. El joven Hyuuga, junto con su equipo, se habían mantenido atacando a los ninjas de Kumo sin quedarse a entablar un combate real, pero uno de los equipos de respaldo que vio les dio el alcance cuando se estaban acercando a tratar de ayudar a Katt y Temari. Y por lo poco que había logrado ver de sus movimientos, los tres debían de ser jonins.

—¡Vayan a la villa! —ordenó al ver que tenía su atención—. Este es el único equipo de Kumo cercano.

Ambas kunoichi asintieron y se alejaron a la vez que Neji llegó al lado de sus compañeros. Pese a ser un joven bastante controlado no pudo evitar posar los ojos en la pelirroja que estaba peleando contra Tenten, sentir un ligero escalofrío al ver el color ámbar de sus ojos y pensar que debía de ser una mala broma. La mujer debió notarlo ya que le devolvió la mirada de mala gana.

—¿¡Tienes algún problema!? —le espetó, dirigiendo al punta de su espada hacia él y tomando un aposición de ataque.

—Karui, el joven Hyuuga es mío —intervino la rubia del equipo.

x x

El combate tomó su punto mayor al tener los refuerzos de ambos lados ya en combate. Los grupos iniciales que se enfrentaron estaban mucho más debilitados y sin capacidad de retener correctamente a los elementos que estaban ingresando.

Akio respiró entrecortadamente, pese a ser un ninja poderoso y reconocido ya no estaba joven y el combate estaba demostrando la necesidad de un cuerpo más resistente. Pese a esto aún conseguía mantenerse en pie y seguir siendo una piedra fastidiosa en el camino de Kumo.

Kakashi perdió de vista a Kanou en un momento en que una hilera de serpientes apareció desde un costado tratando de capturarlo. Con eso pudo estar seguro de que sus refuerzos ya estaban con ellos combatiendo a Kumo. Pero eso significaba que los equipos enemigos que Neji vio debían de haber llegado antes y él estaba seguro de que no se encontraban en el grupo que podía ver, eso sólo dejaba dos opciones; Neji los encontró y los detuvo o pasaron a combatir al grupo que aún estaba peleando dentro de la villa.

Sakura se limpió el rostro a la vez que se ponía de pie. Había recibido un golpe bastante fuerte proveniente de un shinobi que parecía recién haber llegado. Neji había llamado a Tenten y Lee minutos antes, no sin antes encargarse de algunos de los shinobi que rondaban la villa, pero la capacidad defensiva de la villa bajó.

—Muévete muchacha, no es contra Konoha, pese a que se lo merecen —advirtió el shinobi, observándola atentamente.

La kunoichi de Konoha pestañeó un momento y luego juntó sus manos a tiempo para liberarse de un genjutsu y esquivar un kunai que pasó muy cerca de sus ojos. Trató de calmarse, no había notado la ilusión inmediatamente, fue instinto lo que la llevó a dudar de la actitud de su enemigo; era el primero que le ofreció que se retirara.

Con un fuerte golpe reventó el suelo en donde un instante antes se encontraba el ninja de Kumo. Éste tomó una expresión más seria al ver el daño que la kunoichi provocó al lugar en donde había estado parado y luego se lanzó en contra de ella.

Enkai se mantuvo maldiciendo a Ino y al médico ninja, los consideraba inútiles para la pelea y al ver que un par de ninjas se acercaron a ellos no tuvo opción mas que retroceder para tratar de apoyarlos antes de que hubiera una masacre de aldeanos. Pese a los cometarios degradantes contra las kunoichis y médicos que no dejaban de salir de la boca del shinobi de Taki, Ino se mantuvo concentrada en tratar de controlar algún enemigo, o al menos entorpecer sus movimientos al tratar de ganar el control.

Un jutsu de agua en forma de dragón golpeó fuertemente a un shinobi de Kumo que estaba a punto de atacar a Akio. El artífice del ninjutsu era una mujer que llevaba la bandana de la cascada sobre su frente y venía seguida por un buen número de shinobi de su villa.

—¡Akio-sama! —gritó al ver al hombre recostándose contra un árbol.

Casi de inmediato los shinobi del rayo comenzaron a retirarse, ya no tenían la ventaja numérica y para esos momentos estaban casi seguros de que Uchiha Sasuke no estaba en los alrededores, de ser así ya lo habrían notado.

Neji saltó para interceptar el cuerpo de Lee que acababa de ser lanzado fuertemente hacia un lado por parte de los dos espadachines de Kumo. La mujer contra a que se había estado enfrentando lo observó un tanto desilusionada, al parecer no le agradó que su combate se viera interrumpido por un acto de compañerismo. Pero antes de poder continuar vio un dragón de agua elevarse en las cercanías.

—Son refuerzos de Taki —soltó Neji, los había visto llegar, pero no estaba seguro si podrían apoyarlo a tiempo.

—Nos estamos retirando —habló la rubia al notar a sus compatriotas moverse en las cercanías—. Acabaremos esto en otra ocasión —sentenció, retirándose junto con su equipo.

—Neji… —susurró Lee, sujetándose un lado de su torso para detener la sangre que brotaba—… Tenten…

—¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó, dejándolo a un lado y acercándose al costado de donde había colocado a Tenten luego de que cayera inconsciente a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

—Sí, lleva a Tenten con Sakura-san, ya se retiraron, yo voy detrás —pidió Lee, Neji asintió y cargó a su compañera, su amigo era suficientemente resistente como para llegar a rastras a la villa de ser necesario, pero no podía estar seguro sobre que tanto aguantaría la kunoichi de su equipo.

x x

Una hora después de la retirada de Kumo, Taki ya se había ubicado para cuidar la villa y los ninja médico estaban tratando de atender a sus compañeros. Las heridas de Tenten eran profundas, pero nada que pusiera su vida en peligro, las de Lee eran de la misma naturaleza.

Tanto Sakura como Ino estaban atendiendo a sus amigos estando bastante lastimadas, pero no podían gastar su chakra en ellas. Akio había caído inconsciente en cuanto pudo ver a Taki llegar, era de los que se encontraba en más peligro a causa de sus heridas y edad, pero también había shinobi delicados en el lado de Konoha. Iwashi y Tonbo perdieron mucha sangre y recibieron muchos ataques desde el inicio de la pelea, no habían recibido ningún tipo de atención hasta que fueron recogidos por Taki para que fueran atendidos y su estado distaba de tener una perspectiva positiva.

Katt llegó junto con Temari cuando los ninja de Kumo estaban casi de retirada, cosa que agradeció viendo que Temari parecía tener la intención de desaparecer todo lo que estaba peleando cerca de la villa, ya sea aliado o enemigo. Con todo tranquilo buscó con la mirada a su esposo hasta que lo encontró descansando cerca del hospital improvisado.

—¡Kakashi! —llamó la pelirroja, luego de suspirar aliviada al ver que no parecía estar realmente lastimado.

—Katt —respondió cuando la tuvo al costado abrazándolo, al parecer en el mismo tono tranquilo con el que siempre le hablaba—. ¿Dónde dejaste a Sayuri-chan? —preguntó.

—Guardería.

—No le gusta estar ahí sola.

—Orion se quedó con ella.

—Oh, espero que no se coma a los otros niños entonces.

Katt sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte, pero lo soltó al sentir unos pasos acercarse. Una kunoichi llevando la bandana de Taki estaba observándolos.

—Perdón, pero no puedo esperar —se disculpó ligeramente—. Taki se encargará ahora de la situación, estamos muy agradecidos con su presencia y lamento tener que pedirles que regresen a Konoha.

—¿Algo sucede? —cuestionó Kakashi.

—Tengo órdenes de hablar con la Hokage sobre lo que ocurrió aquí y también creo que les interesará saber que divisamos a Uchiha Sasuke mientras veníamos —explicó la mujer enfriando su mirada a la mención del antiguo alumno de Kakashi.

—Cuando los médicos terminen nos retiraremos —asintió Kakashi.

—Ellos pueden quedarse, dudo que puedan mover a algunos de sus heridos y Akio-sama no llegará a Taki si no es acompañado de un médico —agregó la mujer—. Se que dos shinobi de Konoha están bastante graves y quizás no pasen la noche.

Katt posó la mirada en Kakashi, no tenía idea como estaba la situación de los que fueron asignados primero, pero al parecer no todos tuvieron la misma suerte que él.

x x

Sakura acababa de terminar de tratar a Tonbo, aún con la incertidumbre de saber si es que se salvaría o no. Había recibido órdenes de quedarse apoyando a Taki junto con los otros médicos y Shikamaru, éste último para planificar una buena defensa y recolectar los datos sobre lo ocurrido, el resto de ninjas de Konoha se habían retirado.

Cargando un depósito de agua comenzó a regresar a las carpas que habían sido armadas por Taki, el estado de estas era mucho más estéril que el de la casa en la que habían estado y podía tratar mejor a sus pacientes, aún así, distaba de ser un hospital. Los ninjas de Taki recién llegados parecían muy tensos y molestos cada vez que su vista se posaba en los restos de la villa.

—Esto es culpa del muchacho, debimos matarlo cuando estábamos de camino —escuchó que un shinobi habló.

—Estás loco, mira lo que ocasionó aquí, la mitad de nosotros no hubiera salido con vida —respondió otro, captando la atención de la muchacha de cabellos rosa que hasta ese momento no entendía por qué hubo un ataque en una villa sin mayor valor.

—Es un criminal, abandonó su villa hace años, no tengo idea por qué Konoha no da la orden de que se le persiga —insistió el shinobi elevando la voz.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más rápidamente, pocos ninjas encajaban en el rubro de traidores y sólo uno estaba libre de tener una orden de captura. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, si lo que escuchaba era cierto quería decir que Sasuke había estado ahí e incluso que estuvo cerca de la ruta por la que los shinobi llegaron.

—Hablaran con la Hokage para ver que medidas tomará, solo espero que no sacrifiquen nuestra alianza por un traidor —continúo.

—No tendría lógica, mira como ha sufrido esta gente por no dejar que Kumo entrara a cazarlo, Konoha no puede simplemente ignorarnos. El Uchiha es un peligro que ronda nuestro territorio, no pueden simplemente decirnos que no lo ataquemos.

El sonido del depósito de agua cayendo al suelo y derramando el líquido hizo que los shinobi de Taki dirigieran su atención a la kunoichi de Konoha que acababa de dejarlo caer. Sakura estaba inmóvil, no tenía idea de que hacer, por un lado deseaba preguntarles donde se encontraba Sasuke, qué cosa sabían de él, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó uno de los ninja tomándola por los hombros.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No tengo idea, hay que llevarla con los otros médicos, estuvo en el combate quizás tiene alguna herida… —presumió el shinobi que la sostenía hasta que notó como giró ligeramente el rostro para verlo—. ¿Estás bien? No nos des esos sustos.

—Oye, si estás cansada no deberías de estar cargando esto —prosiguió el otro.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella, incapaz de mencionar a Sasuke a los shinobi de Taki, no luego de todo lo que parecían haber pasado a causa de él—. Solo estoy cansada —añadió, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Ellos sabían dónde había estado Sasuke hace poco, podía tratar de ir con él, hablarle, tratar de convencerlo y llevarlo a Konoha para sorprender a Naruto cuando regresara de su entrenamiento, pero simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo, no después de ver todo el daño que parecía haber sido causado de alguna manera por él.

—Regresa a las carpas, nosotros te llevamos el agua —indicó uno de los hombres antes de alejarse—. Y trata de descansar, ya hiciste lo que podías.

x x

Tsunade suspiró antes de dejar que la representante de Taki pasara a su oficina. Sabía a qué se debía la presencia de la mujer en frente de ella y deseaba no tener que atenderla.

—Hokage-sama —saludó respetuosamente, inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Espero que no sea demasiado pronto y tenga un reporte de lo ocurrido.

—Lo tengo.

—No daré muchas vueltas, y me disculpó por la falta de protocolo de esto, pero necesito volver pronto a Taki —habló la mujer viendo como la rubia asintió—. Taki ha respetado sus deseos de no dar caza a Uchiha Sasuke, pese a su estado como criminal perteneciente a Akatsuki, pero su presencia en nuestra nación ha traído una tragedia, no sólo ha sido la gente de la villa en la que estuvo, Akio-sama está en un estado muy grave pese a que él ya había entrado en su retiro —Tsunade cerró ligeramente los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Akio, pero no interrumpió—. Hasta el momento hemos respetado sus deseos de no perseguir al Uchiha, pero ahora queremos un motivo real para esto o un cambio en el trato con él.

La Hokage la observó fijamente, pensando en cuál sería su respuesta, nuevamente Sasuke la había puesto en una mala situación. Ahora debía de escoger entre los lazos de Sakura y Naruto o la alianza con Taki, una tercera opción sería difícil de divisar en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, como había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, este ya estaría más enfocado a la acción, claro que tampoco es que todo el capítulo haya sido pelea. Una ausencia de pelirroja al comienzo, no era misión para ella inicialmente y tampoco me hubiera sentido cómoda poniendo desde donde ella aparece, hubieran quedado muchos huecos de que estaba ocurriendo que al final hubiera tenido que terminar haciendo que alguien comience con un monólogo o hacer flashback, así que para eso mejor como lo he escrito. Aunque de por si casi no he puesto a Katt en este xD (Quizás debí de centrarme en los otros personajes más que en ella, pero bueno)

No quise centrarme en cada pelea porque pese a que tengo imaginación, tampoco puedo andar inventando cosas nuevas para cada capítulo (de paso por esto es que prefiero a Katt, me evita inventar cosas cada página) y como voy a seguir con la acción no quiero usar todo en uno xD Akio y Enkai son mis niños nuevos, no los verán mucho, pero igual, eso no implica que las otras naciones no tengan gente con nombre. Quizás para el inicio del siguiente capítulo haga que alguien de un reporte de cómo ocurrieron las cosas así se sabe un poco que estuvo haciendo cada uno, incluso los que no mostré ahora.

Sakura… estoy comenzando a pensar que las partes que no me gustan de ella me impiden poder escribirla bien. Como es la mujer protagonista y buena parte de sus escenas se la pasa o llorando o golpeando a Naruto… pues como no quiero esas facetas me cuesta trabajo, también el que no considere de que la muchacha sea TAN eficiente en combate me la restringen un poco (Fuerza tiene, pero técnica y velocidad son cosas de las que no goza según los databook y lo poco que se puede ver de ella peleando luego de la pelea contra Sasori)

Numéricamente hablando Katt es mejor que Temari, pero sigo insistiendo en que más importante para la efectividad es la forma en la que uno se maneja o sabe usar sus poderes. La pelirroja es eficiente, pero eso si la pongo al costado de alguien de Konoha, la gente de Suna la veo mucho más efectiva, su estilo las veces que han sido mostrados por Kishimoto es mucho más agresivo y de por si el que vivan en un desierto les suma más puntos aún xD

Dejar a los pequeños… quizás debí de hacérselo más complicado a Katt, a fin de cuentas recuerdo que mi mamá me decía que detestaba ir a trabajar y tener que dejarme con mis abuelos (y eso que era solo ocho horas de trabajo de oficina donde la vida no peligra) por suerte Katt es un tanto volátil y aunque quiere a su bebé sabe que aunque las dos se pongan a gritar y patalear Tsunade la va a mandar de una patada a la misión o en todo caso si llega a esos extremos darle de baja como ninja (y ninguna le hace gracia, en especial la primera xD)


	92. Chapter 92

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 92**

La aparición del nuevo ermitaño del monte Myouboku

* * *

Tsunade vio como la emisaria de Taki abandonaba su oficina lentamente, luego de una charla corta que siguió a la entrega de los informes del grupo que regresó desde el país de la cascada. La alianza con la pequeña nación ninja era demasiado importante como para sacrificarla simplemente tratando de mantener a Sasuke a salvo; el muchacho estaba arrastrando detrás de él una sombra de devastación y debía de ser detenido. Pese a esto no accedió a dar la orden de asesinarlo en cuanto fuera localizado, sino de capturarlo; al ser un Uchiha se pudo utilizar su importancia como último usuario real del Sharingan, el potencial de sus ojos lo hacían demasiado valioso como para perderlo. Pronto Taki invertiría parte de sus recursos en capturar al muchacho y llevarlo a Konoha para que se tomen medidas en su contra.

La Hokage fijó la mirada en el techo de la habitación, si realmente se le capturaba tendría que lidiar con él y, lamentablemente, tanto el concejo como sus aliados pedirían la cabeza del muchacho luego de la extracción de sus ojos. Pero afortunadamente había conseguido mantener las buenas relaciones con Taki a la vez que no había condenado directamente a Sasuke a que fuera cazado directamente.

Luego tendría que hablar con Kakashi y con Sakura, esta última le preocupaba de sobremanera, había permanecido en el país de la cascada para atender heridos y estaba segura de que no pasaría mucho antes de que se enterara de lo cerca que estuvo el Uchiha. Con el jonin quería tratar otros asuntos, pero lo dejó ir junto con el resto cuando terminó de dar su informe. Pese a que no se le notara como a Katt, también debía de haber preferido ir a ver a su hija directamente y la pequeña ya llevaba varios días sin ver a sus padres.

Naruto sería un tema aparte. Con él, el simplemente darle la noticia de que su antiguo amigo se había sumado a las filas de Akatsuki sería un problema, y el informarle que ahora al muchacho se le buscaba como criminal y que tarde o temprano se le terminaría matando era algo con lo que no deseaba lidiar. Lamentablemente Naruto ya llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando fuera de Konoha y con el problema de efectivos que estaba teniendo la villa cada shinobi era necesario, en especial uno con el potencial de él.

Otro tema, más urgente que las posibles reacciones de Naruto o incluso Sakura, rondaba su cabeza. Su alumna había permanecido en Taki junto con los otros médicos y Shikamaru, era un peligro tener médicos ninja lejos de Konoha sin escuadrones que los pudieran proteger, la mayoría de ellos no estaban en capacidad de mantenerse en combate por largos periodos. Entrenarlos era complicado y pese a que la nación del fuego era la que contaba con mayor cantidad, gracias a las recomendaciones propuestas por ella muchos años atrás, no podía arriesgarse a exponerlos más de lo necesario.

En un primer momento maldijo a Kakashi por no traerlos de inmediato, pero al escuchar el estado de la villa a la que fueron a apoyar y el estado en que dos de sus shinobi se encontraban, no pudo criticar la decisión. Haber mantenido algunos del grupo que no fueran médicos para que los acompañaran quizás hubiera sido ideal, pero a ellos los requería en la villa para que, a la vez que descansaban, hicieran de guardias de la villa mientras otros salían.

Mandar un equipo hasta donde estos se encontraban sería un problema, pero podría ingeniárselas para pedir que Taki los acompañaran hasta la frontera, eran solo un par de horas, y que ahí se unieran a uno de los grupos de monitoreo que tenía siempre en las fronteras. Luego de eso simplemente tendrían que acompañarlos hasta llegar a Konoha. Usualmente no estaría tan preocupada en escoltar shinobis, pero no pensaba darse el lujo de perder algún médico en plena guerra. Además, Sakura estaba con ellos y de todo el grupo era quien mayores habilidades de combate tenía, si encontraban un enfrentamiento ella estaría casi sola llevando la ofensiva del combate y las posibilidades de que saliera viva serían bajas.

x x

La mirada de Kakashi estaba dirigida al frente, pero no se centraba sobre nada en especial, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos al conflicto que fue generado por la presencia de Sasuke. Katt caminaba junto a él, pero la diferencia era que ella tenía otra cosa en la cabeza; simplemente recoger a su hija y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Cuando la guardería apareció en el rango de visión de ella, comenzó a caminar ligeramente más rápido, haciendo que el jonin saliera de sus pensamientos encaminándose detrás de ella.

—¡Sayuri-chan! —llamó Katt en voz alta, sin tratar de mantener un volumen donde no despertara a los otros bebés. Se acercó a la cuna en donde divisó la cabellera plateada de su hija y en cuanto vio que abrió los ojos la cargó.

Al estar en los brazos de su mamá, Sayuri comenzó a balbucear ligeramente y luego, al ver a Kakashi a unos pasos detrás comenzó a mirarlo y a insistir más con sus sonidos, ante esto él se colocó cerca y le acercó uno de sus dedos, sonriendo cuando la bebé lo tomó. Al escucharla Katt la cargó en frente de ella y la observó.

—No te han cuidado bien, creo que estás ronca —comentó acariciándola ligeramente luego de escucharla, buscando con la mirada a quien estuviera a cargo.

—No quería dormirse —intervino una mujer joven que parecía estar encargada de los bebés en ese momento. En opinión de Katt la muchacha realmente necesitada descansar, tenía unas ojeras bastante oscuras y marcadas decorando sus ojos—. Lloró bastante durante la noche, creo sólo se quedó dormida de cansancio —explicó, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz femenina bastante animada.

—¡Dango! Ya nos vamos —llamó Anko, ingresando unos minutos después que la pelirroja a buscar a su hijo.

—Él tampoco quiso dormirse —murmuró la mujer en tono cansado, bajando la cabeza—. Aunque él no lloró, sólo se quedó mirándome… toda la noche…

—Es que Dango está bien educado —opinó Anko cargando a su hijo y recogiendo la bolsa que dejó—. Nos vemos después —dijo antes de salir de la guardería despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

—No estás mal educada —habló Katt mirando a Sayuri—. Sólo que te gusta estar donde te quieren y te cuidan —agregó sonriéndole mientras le entregaba la bebé a Kakashi y buscaba las cosas que había llevado—. ¿Y dónde se metió Orion? Ni crea que voy a darle comida, no la cuidó bien.

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente cuando su hija trató de jalarle la máscara sin mayor éxito y balbuceaba incesantemente con los ojos puestos sobre él. Cuando la kunoichi terminó de empacar las cosas, los tres salieron de la guardería. Afuera el zorro los estaba esperando, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa dibujada en el hocico.

—Sigue viva y entera —dijo la invocación—. Ponla en una balanza para saber cuanta carne me tienes que dar.

—¡Está ronca! Eres un mal niñero —se quejó Katt, iniciando un intento de discusión sobre la recompensa de Orion, mientras Kakashi simplemente avanzaba por la calle con dirección a su casa y con su hija en los brazos.

x x

El ambiente de la oficina de la Hokage estaba cargado de tensión pese a que sólo se encontraba Tsunade acompañada por Shizune. La quinta estaba a punto de tomar un conjunto de decisiones importantes que había querido evitar ya por un buen tiempo. En frente de ella tenía varios expedientes y muchos informes de misiones recientes relacionadas al desempeño en lo referente al conflicto que inició poco más de un año antes.

—¿Está segura Tsunade-sama? —pregunto Shizune al ver como los ojos de la rubia se mantenían quietos sin realmente mirar los papeles que tenía en frente.

—Sí, he estado evitándolo pese a las quejas del consejo, pero ahora que Kumo ya es un enemigo declarado… —respondió sin completar la frase—. En estos momentos ya no puedo seguir manteniendo acorde los rangos y el nivel de las misiones, es una formalidad a fin de cuentas, pero si algo les llegara a ocurrir al menos podrían llevar en alto su rango.

La menor de las mujeres asintió y comenzó a acomodar los expedientes de un grupo de chunins para presentárselos a la Hokage.

La elección de ascensos al los rangos de Jonin o Jonin especial estaban completamente en manos del Hokage, a diferencia del examen chunin donde el candidato podía mostrar sus habilidades durante las diferentes pruebas. Pero al estar en un momento de tensión bélica los requerimientos no serían tomados tan minuciosamente, muchos shinobi serían enviados a misiones supuestamente a nivel de jonins pese a no serlo y quienes estuvieran cerca a la línea que dividía ambos rangos serían ascendidos.

—Agaki Kami —nombró Shizune a la vez que entregaba los documentos pertenecientes a él.

—No —susurró luego de unos momentos, casi como si hablara para sí misma—. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de poder apreciar como se desenvolvería en una situación en la que se encuentre solo, no puedo arriesgarme a ascenderlo… al menos no hasta ver como reacciona.

—Akimichi Chouji —dijo Shizune momentos después de colocar a un costado el expediente de Kami.

Tsunade leyó con atención los datos de Chouji. El muchacho ganó desde sus años en la academia un control bastante preciso del control de su cuerpo para poder agrandarlo y fortificarlo, pero desde la muerte de Asuma el joven no había mejorado por la misma área que sus compañeros. El heredero del clan Akimichi había optado por alejarse un poco del terreno del entrenamiento y estaba ocupando más de su tiempo en compañía de su antiguo sensei de academia, Iruka.

—Yo creo que Chouji no desea seguir avanzando de rango como prioridad —comentó la rubia sonriendo un poco, pensando en las razones que el muchacho podía tener en la cabeza.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunto la otra kunoichi con bastante interés.

—Hay muchas formas de proteger la villa, la más obvia es volverte más fuerte y como consecuencia subir de rango, pero creo que la naturaleza amable de Chouji lo está encaminando por otra ruta —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y devolviendo los papeles.

Shizune tomó el siguiente expediente luego de esperar en vano que Tsunade explicara más a fondo lo que quería decir.

—Hagane Kotetsu —prosiguió la menor de las kunoichis, luego de haber entregado otros expedientes y separado los papeles dependiendo de la decisión de la quinta.

—Kotetsu… —repitió el nombre mientas meditaba ligeramente—. Busca el expediente de Izumo también —indicó la quinta, viendo como su asistente asintió con la cabeza—, esos dos no sólo están mucho tiempo juntos, tienen un desempeño y nivel de habilidades casi igual —explicó, sonriendo ligeramente al pensar que nunca había visto a alguno de ellos sin el otro al costado pese a que los había 'usado' muchas veces hasta de mensajeros—. Llevan varios años desde que ascendieron e incluso un tiempo antes de que yo me volviera Hokage ya se les había reconocido ser parte del grupo más fuerte de chunins —comentó la mujer, recordando que el tercero ya los había asignado como vigilantes en el examen chunin, labor que sólo se les asignaba a quienes destacaban dentro del rango—. De todo este grupo son los que más calificados deben de estar para un ascenso, quizás no destaquen tanto, pero sabrán llevar bien la responsabilidad.

Shizune separó ambos expedientes, distinguiéndolos de los que la quinta no había aceptado ascender y luego prosiguió a nombrar al siguiente chunin.

—Haruno Sakura.

La Hokage frunció ligeramente las cejas al escuchar el nombre de su discípula. Pese a que estaba bastante conciente del nivel y progreso de esta leyó con atención los papeles que le fueron entregados.

—En estos años Sakura ha evolucionado bastante bien —comentó, aún revisando los documentos—. Si bien no se desarrolló por la rama de los genjutsus, pese a que tenía talento, su nivel en estos es bastante alto dentro de la villa. Su taijutsu no es tan sorprendente, pero es capaz de aumentar su fuerza, con eso puede enfrentarse a personas con un nivel mayor en el área.

—Su nivel como médico ninja es de los más altos de la villa —añadió Shizune.

—Pero con Sakura… el problema para ascenderla no se trata de su nivel.

—Para estos momentos ya debe de estar enterada sobre la presencia de Sasuke en Taki —comentó Shizune, ligeramente preocupada, conciente de cuál era el problema con la muchacha de cabellos rosa.

—Dependiendo de cómo se maneje durante estos días en Taki veré si puedo considerarla para un ascenso —finalizó la quinta, dejando a un costado el expediente de su alumna—. Si puede manejarse como se debe durante esta situación la subiré de rango, hay pocos médicos que pueden manejarse también en combate y si ella puede controlarse emocionalmente voy a necesitarla en algún equipo de jonins.

Shizune separó los papeles de Sakura y luego prosiguió, tomando un expediente bastante grande—Hatake Katt… —dijo riendo un poco—. Suena extraño.

—Un poco —afirmó Tsunade, leyendo ligeramente los papeles, esos eran unos de los que más había revisado durante su periodo de Hokage—. Taijutsu y ninjutsu especializado bastante altos y Orion es un extra bastante útil cuando logra que colabore.

—Pero… su genjutsu.

—Está trabajándolo con Kami. Por lo que tengo entendido ya han logrado algo, simplemente que aún no es aplicable para batalla, se necesita mucha más práctica —contestó la mujer—. Katt tiene un problema de concentración en el día a día, pero no me ha decepcionado cuando le he encargado misiones serias—prosiguió, antes de tomar algo de aire—. Entonces —interrumpió la Hokage, dejando el expediente de la pelirroja junto un pequeño grupo—, otro ascenso a jonin —indicó, hasta que observó cierta mirada de desconfianza en la otra mujer—. No me veas así, sabes que si no fuera necesario no estaría subiendo a nadie —respondió tranquilamente y luego sonrió—. Además, si logramos convencer a Kakashi de que sea Hokage, no va a haber manera de que vuelva a subir de rango.

—Hyuuga Hinata —continuó Shizune, observando por una fracción de segundo el nombre de la muchacha antes de entregar los papeles a la Hokage.

Tsunade observó con detenimiento la información que tenía en frente. El desempeño de Hinata era demasiado variable, tenía puntos en los que parecía presentar una mejora en la velocidad con la que desarrollaba sus habilidades, pero en otros momentos se mantenía estancada. También debían de considerar su situación emocional al ser una de los tres Hyuuga que quedaban con vida, sin contar de que el concejo posiblemente le exigiera que mantuviera a Hinata bajo vigilancia, sacarla a misiones difíciles no era algo que fuera a poder encargarle sin una discusión con los ancianos.

—A Hinata planeo asignarla al hospital, no creo que esté en la mejor condición para llevar a cabo misiones importantes, he tenido problemas para poder mantener a Neji activo, pero por su nivel puedo hacerlo; en cambio si alguien atacara a Hinata estando fuera de la villa sería demasiado riesgoso —habló Tsunade luego de meditarlo, viendo como Shizune parecía estar de acuerdo y retiraba los papeles de la Hyuuga.

—Ibuki Sachi —prosiguió mientras nombraba a los chunin.

—Se graduó siendo más joven de lo usual y durante su periodo en la academia destacó no sólo sobre las niñas sino también los niños; es bastante balanceada y aunque es pequeña encontró un buen estilo para poder entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tiene un problema de actitud. Tomó mucho tiempo que pudiera trabajar con su equipo como se debía, por suerte con excelentes resultados, y no tengo idea si pueda mantener la cabeza fría en una situación que se encuentre sola o liderando a un grupo —habló la quinta torciendo ligeramente la última hoja del expediente y tomando su decisión—. Aún no es momento para ascenderla, pero déjala separada en caso el concejo termine insistiendo que ascienda a más chunins.

—Inuzuka Hana —dijo Shizune, entregando el expediente que continuaba luego de acomodar el anterior.

El objeto fue revisado ligeramente antes de que Tsunade la nombrara jonin especial. Las habilidades de Hana eran ligeramente diferentes a las de Tsume; si bien estaba especializada en el rastreo, como la mayoría de los Inuzuka, sus habilidades también incluían un buen nivel de jutsus médicos dirigidos a tratar animales y poseía buenos conocimientos de remedios naturales.

—Nara Shikamaru.

—Voy a ascenderlo, tampoco necesito revisarlo —respondió sonriendo un poco sin siquiera tomar el expediente.

Las habilidades del joven se habían incrementado con el tiempo aunque, al igual que su padre, no era un ninja que pudiera ser mandado solo y de frente contra otros shinobi, su valor estaba en otro lado. Desde la muerte de Asuma Shikamaru maduró bastante en lo concerniente a sus responsabilidades con la villa y como afrontarlas.

—Panza.

La quinta analizó el expediente por unos segundos antes de negar ligeramente con la cabeza. El muchacho dependía bastante de su equipo en lo que era toma de decisiones de estrategia para una misión y sus habilidades estaban muy enfocadas en resistir largos periodos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Claro que su habilidad para controlar jutsus de tierra con tanta afinidad era algo que por momentos la hicieron dudar, el elemento que utilizaba y la forma con la que lo hacía le permitía volverse incluso más efectivo dentro del estilo de pelea que utilizaba.

—Rock Lee —dijo extendiendo un fólder que llevaba en su interior datos de información del muchacho, desde sus estudios en la academia hasta la última misión que realizó.

—No hay necesidad de que discutamos este —rechazó la mujer—. Me negué a ascenderlo antes porque deseaba que madurara un poco más, no hay nada en sus capacidades que me vea en la necesidad de revisar.

—Lee es… —intervino Shizune al escuchar a Tsunade, quizás dudando un poco en la decisión que tomaría.

—Sé que es incapaz de de hacer genjutsus y ninjutsus. Aunque quisiera no puedo darle el rango de jonin, pero desde hace mucho ya lo tenía en mente para volverlo jonin especial —acotó la Hokage.

Shizune suspiró ligeramente y entregó otro expediente.

—Tenten —prosiguió la menor de las ninja médico.

—A veces es difícil percibir lo hábil que es —rió ligeramente la rubia revisando el expediente—. Con Lee y Neji alrededor de ella es fácil pasarla por alto.

—Para alguien que no proviene de una familia con técnicas su nivel es bastante alto —asintió Shizune.

—Pero está focalizado en una única área —agregó la Hokage, meditando que hacer con la kunoichi—. Su taijutsu es bueno aunque es opacado por el de sus compañeros y se ha centrado en los ataques de rango. Pero pese a eso tiene conocimientos suficientes en las otras áreas… —continuó, extendiendo el expediente—. Colócala junto con Lee, igual que él está suficientemente capacitada para ser jonin especial bajo las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos.

La labor prosiguió, con la entrega de expedientes de dos personas que en esos momentos se encontraban gravemente heridos según los reportes. Tatami Iwashi y Tobitake Tonbo, pese a que ninguno de los dos destacaba por tener alguna habilidad especial, habían sido asignados a misiones peligrosas ya por más de un año, por lo que la Hokage decidió ascenderlos a ambos, se les daría un tiempo para que se recuperaran en Konoha antes de retomar sus labores con su nuevo rango.

El expediente que siguió fue el de Iruka; al igual que con Kotetsu e Izumo, Tsunade decidió que no lo ascendería, deseaba mantenerlo con labores dentro de Konoha a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario hacer una movilización grande de ninjas.

—Yamanaka Ino —dijo seriamente, a la vez que extendió un pergamino con el sello de los ANBU.

—¿Es de Ibiki o de Yugao? —preguntó la quinta, abriendo el objeto y comenzando a leer—. Las habilidades de Ino aún no están muy desarrolladas —comentó la rubia—. En este último año ha comenzado a desarrollar con bastante velocidad las técnicas de su familia, lo cual es bueno si se le compara con su crecimiento anterior, pero pese a esto sus capacidades en taijutsu están muy por debajo de lo necesario, su genjutsu tampoco es bueno y su ninjutsu… fuera de las técnicas secretas de los Yamanaka posee jutsus médicos, cosa que es notable, es difícil entrenar médicos, pero carece de algo ofensivo.

Shizune asintió y trató de tomar los papeles para pasar a la siguiente persona, pero la Hokage continuó hablando.

—Pero, sus progresos bajo la tutela de Yugao han sido buenos —añadió antes de cerrar ligeramente los ojos meditando que haría con la kunoichi—. Daré mi consentimiento para que ingrese a formar parte de los ANBU —dijo, causando que Shizune dejara de respirar por un instante—. Ibiki sabrá como encaminarla y explotar sus habilidades; él será quien decida cuando estará lista para un ascenso.

—Sí —respondió la otra kunoichi antes de separar el expediente que acababan de revisar y tomar otro, continuando hasta terminar todos los documentos.

x x

Los rumores sobre la presencia de Sasuke se volvieron un murmullo generalizado entre las bocas de los shinobi de Taki, luego de no más de tres días desde que Konoha combatió en su territorio contra Kumo. El pequeño grupo de la hoja, mayormente conformado por médicos, no podía entender como la presencia del joven Uchiha pudo atraer la rabia del Raikage a punto tal de atacar dentro de otra nación.

Sakura trataba de mantenerse lo más enfocada posible, pero podía sentir como cada vez que el nombre del Uchiha era mencionado, los ojos de los otros médicos se posaban sobre ella de forma preocupada, como si esperaran que al escuchar la mención de su antiguo compañero fuera a salir corriendo a buscarlo. No podía culparlos, ella misma peleaba contra sus impulsos, pero los rostros de la gente afectada que estaba bajo sus cuidados la frenaban. De alguna manera Sasuke había ocasionado la tragedia de una villa que tenía poco que ver con el mundo shinobi.

Shikamaru pese a estar enterado de la situación de Sasuke como miembro de Akatsuki no dijo nada, él estaba ahí para armar un plan de contención y recopilar la información que pudiera ser brindada por Taki. Sus cruces con Ino o Sakura eran casi nulos, ellas estaba centradas en atender a las personas y él usualmente se encontraba hablando o revisando la zona en compañía de shinobis de la cascada.

Las bajas para el país del rayo fueron mayores, la posición ofensiva usualmente es la que se expone más, y la batalla de días antes no fue una excepción. Pero Konoha no pudo salir limpia, Tonbo había estado en un estado sumamente grave durante todo un día, siendo atendido por Sakura directamente. Por su gravedad no pudo ser movilizado, pero tampoco tenían los implementos para atenderlo correctamente. El chunin falleció en la madrugada, luego de que la mayor parte de ninjas de Konoha regresaran a la villa, sin que ningún médico pudiera salvarlo.

Tras la muerte de uno de sus camaradas bajo su cuidado, la joven aprendiz de la quinta Hokage trató de enfocar todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en estabilizar al otro ninja de Konoha que se encontraba en estado de gravedad, Iwashi. El estado de éste no era tan grave y el grupo simplemente estaba esperando a que se recuperara un poco más antes de movilizarlo de regreso a Konoha.

x x

Bajo una constante fuente de pequeñas y continuas gotas de agua, un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo observaba el grupo de nubes grises que dejaban escapar el líquido. Su mirada no transmitía ningún tipo de expresión, en cierto modo parecía estar ausente y simplemente había dejado su cuerpo. Pero el casi imperceptible sonido de unos pasos acercándose, delataron que aún estaba conciente aunque no lo aparentaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Madara al sentir que tenía a Pein detrás de él.

—Ya ha pasado más de un año —respondió el supuesto líder de Akatsuki, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su molestia—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas quedarte sin moverte?

—No te preocupes, ya no tienes que seguir tan impaciente —contestó, dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro—. Volveremos a Konoha para capturar al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

—¿Ha regresado? —cuestionó Pein, ligeramente sorprendido por la declaración de Madara.

—No, pero volverá y cuando lo haga lo capturaremos —explicó, girando sobre su sitio para posar su mirada carmesí sobre los ojos pálidos del rinnengan—. Y, será tú presa.

—Le avisaré a Konan para comenzar a movilizarnos.

—Espera, el muchacho no va a regresar a menos que hagamos un espectáculo en Konoha —continuó Madara—. Sé que no es tu estilo, pero considera que la villa se encuentra en estado de alerta a causa de la guerra, no vas a poder entrar sin que te detecten desde antes y no podrás solo contra una villa y el Kyuubi… Eso, en caso lo llamen.

—¿Piensas movilizar nuevamente a Kiri? La mitad de los shinobi de la neblina fueron eliminados hace un año —inquirió, detestaba la forma en la que Madara estaba llevando a cabo las cosas, se centraba demasiado en acoplarse a los acontecimientos de una guerra que él mismo provocó y que interfería para poder moverse con libertad contra Konoha.

—Kiri y Ame —corrigió el Uchiha—. Hace unos días pude percibir unos movimientos entre las filas de Kumo que dudo se detengan; nos moveremos a la par con ellos, al parecer la presencia de Sasuke no les agrada demasiado.

—Iwa también estaba movilizándose en la frontera del país del viento —añadió Pein observando con cautela al shinobi que tenía en frente.

—Lo sé, por eso es que vamos a atacar ahora —afirmó Madara con un tono de superioridad a la vez que la lluvia se intensificaba—. Veamos que tan fuerte es el fuego de Konoha.

x x

Dos días después de haber regresado de la misión de Taki, Katt fue convocada para hablar con Tsunade. La pelirroja asistió sin muchos ánimos; la idea de que a la Hokage se le ocurriera volver a mandarla de misión cuando quería pasar más tiempo con su hija no le agradaba mucho. Pero luego de una pequeña charla con la rubia en la que ella casi no dijo nada, regresó a su casa con la mirada un tanto perdida y ligeramente preocupada.

Tsunade le informó que por la necesidad de efectivos y el nivel de las misiones, muchos chunin habían sido subidos de rango y ella estaba en ese grupo. Para Katt la noticia la dejó helada, sabía que no existía algo como examen jonin, y que por ende cuando llegaba las fechas en que usualmente se nombraban, uno podía subir de rango sin siquiera haberlo imaginado.

El que la hubieran ascendido era una sensación extraña que le estaba causando bastante preocupación. Cuando llegara a su casa, Kakashi posiblemente notaría algo extraño en ella; aunque no le contara se terminaría enterando y estaba segura que a su esposo no iba a gustarle nada la decisión de la Hokage.

Su casa se encontraba tranquila, simplemente había unos murmullos desde la planta superior, probablemente Sayuri tratando de conseguir la atención de su padre. Tomó algo de aire y subió las escaleras, sin saber si contarle o simplemente esperar a que se enterara por sus propios medios.

—¿Tienes misión? —preguntó Kakashi con un casi imperceptible tono de curiosidad cuando ella entró a la habitación, pero sus ojos estaban puestos sobre la bebé que se encontraba a su lado.

—No, sólo me llamó para hablar —contestó, sentándose a su costado encima de la cama.

—Oh —articuló, mirándola con cierto interés, a la vez que acomodaba a Sayuri que se estaba cayendo hacía un costado mientras reía.

—Tsunade subió a varios de rango —dijo finalmente ella luego de unos minutos en que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era a la bebé—. Soy jonin —añadió al notar que no parecía que él iba a tratar de hacer alguna pregunta.

Kakashi la escuchó y luego continuó observando a su hija como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Katt dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba segura de que en el momento en que le quitara la vista de encima se encaminaría a hablar con Tsunade. Si lo conocía bien podía asegurar que él no iba a tratar de ahondar en el asunto con ella, lo cual no era malo, no tenía mayores ánimos de discutir, el que la hubieran vuelto jonin implicaba que Konoha no estaba en la mejor de sus épocas y además no estaban esperando que el conflicto terminara en corto plazo.

x x

Una semana después del ataque en el país de la cascada, el grupo de médicos de Konoha regresó. El estado de Iwashi era estable y ya estaba comenzando a recuperarse a buen paso.

Shikamaru fue quien informó de todo lo ocurrido a la Hokage; el muchacho había tenido tiempo suficiente como para armar una buena imagen de todo lo ocurrido y de incluso tratar de calcular la fuerza con la que el Raikage enviaba a sus shinobi. También resaltó que Uchiha Sasuke había sido visto en el área por el grupo de Taki e incluso recibió reportes que indicaban que había salido de la cascada, con dirección al país de la lluvia. Siendo que la base de Akatsuki estaba localizada ahí, posiblemente se retiró en busca de un lugar más tranquilo.

Cuando el muchacho terminó de hablar con la quinta y estaba listo para retirarse, esta lo detuvo.

—Hay algo más, necesito informarte que ha habido ciertos cambios en la villa —explicó la quinta, llamando la atención Shikamaru—. A partir de hoy día llevarás tus funciones siendo jonin.

El joven simplemente parpadeó por unos instantes sin decir una palabra.

—No creo tener que explicarte a que se debe tu ascenso, que por cierto no es el único.

—No, lo comprendo —afirmó Shikamaru, ya había escuchado las quejas del concejo exigiendo los cambios.

—Antes de que te vayas a tu casa, llama a Sakura, dile que deseo hablar con ella. Dudo que esté muy lejos, debe de querer que le explique que está ocurriendo con Sasuke —pidió la quinta.

—¿Va a decirle? —cuestionó el muchacho—. Me sorprendió que no saliera a buscarlo cuando supo que estaba cerca, pero si se entera que pertenece a Akatsuki…

—Eso lo veré con ella —respondió Tsunade, completamente conciente de que sería difícil hablar con su alumna.

Sin que transcurrieran más de cinco minutos, Sakura ingresó a la oficina de la Hokage. Se veía seria y con una expresión de confusión que no ayudaba a que Tsunade encontrara las palabras adecuadas para tratar con ella.

—Sakura, hay dos cosas que quiero tratar contigo —comenzó a hablar al ver que ella simplemente la observaba—. La primera tiene que ver con tu desempeño como kunoichi —prosiguió, decidiéndose a dejar el tema de Sasuke para después, según lo que le había informado Shikamaru la chica de cabellos rosas se controló bastante bien a causa de la responsabilidad que reposaba sobre sus hombros—. Dudo que Shikamaru te haya comentado que fue ascendido a jonin.

Las palabras de su maestra la sacaron de su mutismo por unos instantes.

—No, no me comentó nada, aunque… Temari-san estaba esperándolo y creo que lo felicitó, supongo que fue por eso —contestó, no muy segura de comprender por qué le estaba informando el rango de su compañero—. Tsunade-sama, quería…

—Después —interrumpió al prever lo que trataría de decir—. Déjame terminar primero con esto. En estos días me he visto en la necesidad de revisar a los chunin que están en capacidad de poder subir de rango; debes de saber que en momentos de guerra el nivel de las misiones se tiende a mantener muy alto y es requerido un mayor contingente de jonins… al menos para no tener que enviar a alguien de rango chunin a algo que no debería de ir —explicó la mujer—. Shikamaru y algunos de tus amigos estaban en ese grupo, así como tú también lo estás.

—¿Cómo…? —articuló.

—No estaba segura de si debía ascenderte o no, eres sin duda una de las mejores médicos de la villa e incluso destacas entre todas las kunoichis de Konoha, pero había algo que necesitaba para realmente ascenderte y que dejó tu nombramiento en espera —contestó la mujer—. Uchiha Sasuke —mencionó, mirándola a los ojos—. La presencia de Sasuke en Taki y tu reacción era lo que requería para poder llevar a cabo tu ascenso. El que no hayas ido a buscarlo sino que te hayas mantenido en tu puesto sin siquiera tratar de extraer información de Shikamaru.

—Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun… —susurró, hasta que simplemente fijó la vista en la Hokage y alzó la voz, dejando ver la desesperación y dudas que se habían acumulado en Taki—. ¿¡Por qué atacaron la villa dónde estaba!?, Akatsuki se lo había llevado ¿¡Qué tiene que ver el Raikage…!? —cuestionó la muchacha, olvidando lo que su maestra estaba diciéndole.

—¡Sakura! —gritó la rubia, silenciándola—. Necesito que seas fuerte, sé que puedes serlo —agregó cuando tuvo su atención—. Hay muchas cosas que están ocurriendo, Sasuke se metió con la persona equivocada y ahora está afrontando las consecuencias de sus actos, lamentablemente dañando a la gente a su alrededor con su sola presencia.

—Pero... ¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo escapó? —preguntó bajando la mirada, tratando de entender.

—Atacó a un shinobi importante de Kumo —contestó la Hokage, diciendo solo la verdad a la mitad, dando la información mínima para que su alumna pudiera entender la escena aunque le quedaran dudas—. Sasuke era el segundo tema que deseaba conversar contigo. Taki ha pedido mi autorización para su captura.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —intervino inmediatamente.

—Sasuke ocasionó grandes problemas como pudiste ver en estos días, y el haber sido seguidor de Orochimaru por propia voluntad además de causante de que sus hombres escaparan al carecer de su control, no ayudan a su caso —respondió la quinta—. He dado mi consentimiento para su captura, pero debe de ser traído vivo a Konoha.

—Pero… si lo quieren muerto, exigirán que… —susurró apretando fuertemente los puños.

—De eso nos encargaremos luego, la alianza con Taki no puede perderse —contestó la mujer suspirando ligeramente, molesta consigo misma por tener que haber tomado esa decisión—. Pero no te preocupes por eso, nosotros poseemos más información sobre él, sus movimientos y no pudimos capturarlo.

—¿Por qué no ha regresado? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja—. Ya no está Orochimaru, ya mató a Itachi… incluso ya no está en manos de Akatsuki…

—No lo sé —respondió Tsunade, convencida de no decirle a qué grupo pertenecía el muchacho ahora—. Conociste bien a Sasuke, has visto como se ha deteriorado, sabes que él simplemente no va a regresar pensando que ya terminó de hacer todo lo que debía —explicó, viendo como la muchacha no se animaba a decir nada más—. Es mejor que vayas a descansar y trata de acomodar tus ideas —sugirió la quinta—. En unos días retomarás tus actividades como jonin en un equipo que te asignaré —explicó Tsunade, a la vez que los ojos de Sakura se posaban sobre ella y su boca parecía que deseaba decir algo—. Actuarás como médico en un equipo con otros jonins, y espero que pese a todo seas capaz de controlarte como lo hiciste en Taki.

x x

Reunidos en una habitación alumbrada por varias antorchas, se encontraban los miembros sobrevivientes de Akatsuki y las últimas adquisiciones que Madara agregó al grupo. El mayor de los Uchiha sobrevivientes observaba a los presentes con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, analizando el estado en que se encontraban los otros. Pein pese a su apariencia impasible podía saberse que deseaba atacar desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás si a las reuniones atendiera su cuerpo real esa impaciencia sería más notoria; Konan estaba al lado del pelirrojo, tranquila y callada como era lo usual, simplemente esperando las órdenes de Pein mas que las de Madara. Apoyado contra una pared estaba Kisame con esa sonrisa divertida que permitía que sus afilados dientes fueran visibles, simplemente curioso por escuchar lo que el Uchiha planeaba hacer y en ocasiones mirando al otro ninja que perteneció a la villa de la neblina, Suigetsu, que no cesaba de lanzarle miradas provocadoras que advertía que seguía con la idea de quitarle a Samehada.

Sasuke estaba en frente de Madara, rodeado por su equipo, en silencio y quieto. Pero sus ojos oscuros dejaban ver otra cosa: el fuego por el que eran tan conocidos los ninjas de Konoha, pero con las llamas dispuestas a volver cenizas su antiguo hogar, vengarse del concejo y de Danzou.

—Ya saben que comenzaremos a movilizarnos a Konoha —habló por fin Madara—. Kiri debe de estar en camino y considerando el nivel de vigilancia de la villa dentro de medio día deben de estar siendo advertidos del ataque que les llegará.

—Fue una tontería no acabar en un solo combate —intervino Pein, haciendo más que notoria su disconformidad con el Uchiha.

—No estaba el Kyuubi y Konoha requería un tratamiento inmediato antes de que se sintieran muy confiados.

—Nos van a estar esperando —prosiguió Kisame, sin mayor deseo de ver una discusión entre los otros dos hombres—. Es extraño de ti dejar que el enemigo esté advertido de que estás yendo.

—Me gusta innovar —respondió Madara con una sonrisa burlona—. No hay mayor problema, sabrán que vamos, pero eso no quiere decir que estén en capacidad de detenernos con facilidad.

—Pero el jinchuriki del Kyuubi no se encuentra en Konoha —resaltó el shinobi de Kiri.

—Lo llamarán —aseguró Madara—, y en caso no lo hagan simplemente destruimos la villa y nos sentamos a esperar a que regrese.

—Si deseas que lleguemos a la par con Kiri tendremos que salir antes de que amanezca —indicó Pein.

—En realidad, es mejor que vayamos saliendo ahora, tendremos que juntarnos con Kiri antes a un par de horas de Konoha, es mejor ir con algo de tiempo —explicó el Uchiha—. Y ahora, repasemos un poco lo que cada uno debe de hacer, cuando lo acaben dedíquense a lo que gusten —continuó, posando la mirada sobre Sasuke—. Necesito que hagas algo que sé disfrutarás.

—El concejo y Danzou —mencionó el joven secamente.

—Exacto. Ve con tu equipo a encargarte de ellos, los ancianos no serán tan complicados, pero Danzou va a ocultarse detrás de sus pequeños títeres —asintió Madara, satisfecho de ver que al menos el muchacho se encargaría de esos tres—. Trata de que no te sientan entrar, ya cuando ataques sé todo lo vistoso como lo desees, eso será una buena distracción a media batalla —aclaró, luego posó la mirada en Kisame—. Tú también tienes una pelea pendiente con un shinobi de Konoha, es un jonin problemático, encárgate de él.

—Que considerado eres —bromeó Kisame, aunque en realidad estaba curioso de haber recibido la asignación de encargarse de la bestia verde de Konoha. Estaba seguro de que alguien con las habilidades de Guy caería de forma sencilla contra un oponente del calibre de Madara, el jonin no parecía ser alguien acostumbrado al juego sucio.

—Yo por mi parte tengo unas cuantas tareas pendientes, el shinobi que controla el Mokuton y Hatake Kakashi están en mi lista —prosiguió Madara—, y claro, acabar con los tres que se escaparon de mi labor anterior —completó divertido—. Pein, Konan, ustedes dos encárguense de la Hokage y cualquier otro shinobi que pudiera apoyar al Kyuubi cuando llegue.

—En el momento en que Uzumaki Naruto ponga un pie en Konoha Pein se encargará de él —dijo Konan, mirando a su compañero.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Madara—. El zorro es presa de Pein.

x x

Un constante sonido, producido por varios halcones, a mitad de la noche y el movimiento del cuerpo que reposaba a su lado despertó a Katt. Se tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba escuchando era probablemente la forma con la que usualmente Konoha alertaba a sus shinobi cuando requerían que todos se movilizaran. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero ya había sido advertida de que significaba.

—Lleva al refugio a Sayuri y luego toma el puesto que te hayan asignado —indicó Kakashi mientras con calma, pero sin perder el tiempo, se alistaba—. Es la primera alerta, deben de estar a una hora de distancia, es un grupo grande o no habrían usado este método.

Katt asintió, se alistó de prisa y fue a buscar a la bebé. La pequeña Sayuri dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, completamente ajena a los sonidos nocturnos y al caos que podría producirse en una hora. Con cuidado la pelirroja levantó a su hija, tratando de no despertarla. En la planta baja Orion ya estaba despierto, observando el movimiento de los shinobi por sobre los tejados.

—Voy a ir con Nodoka —dijo Katt dirigiéndose a Kakashi que estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada—. No quiero dejar a Sayuri con la primera persona que vea.

—Trata de no demorarte mucho, si podemos contenerlos antes de que entren a la villa la evacuación simplemente habrá sido una medida de precaución —explicó el jonin acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de Sayuri antes de desaparecer.

En las calles se podía ver como los ninjas de Konoha se movilizaban, principalmente, en dos direcciones diferentes. Los genins y unos pocos chunin estaban recorriendo las calles, despertando y escoltando a los civiles; mientras que el resto se apresuraba a la zona de la muralla, armando escuadrones para tratar de tener el enfrentamiento lo más lejos de la villa posible.

El hospital también comenzaba a llenarse de movimiento pese a la hora. Los médicos de la villa llegaban para alistar todo el material posible y armar un punto más cercano a la muralla en donde pudieran atender a los heridos en un primer momento antes de movilizarlos al hospital.

Shizune se encontraba a cargo de la facilidad médica, cuando todos estuviera en rumbo y listo para comenzar a atender heridos ella se dirigiría al puesto que se estaba armando, pero por el momento era requerida para coordinar los movimientos.

—Sakura, Ino, Hinata —llamó al ver a las muchachas pasar por un corredor cercano terminando de alistarse—. Ustedes dos vayan yendo de una vez —ordenó a las dos primeras kunoichis y luego posó la vista en la heredera Hyuuga—. Reúnete con el escuadrón cinco en la entrada del hospital para hacer los diagnósticos iniciales cuando comiencen a llegar los heridos.

Las tres muchachas asintieron y se separaron. La asistente de la quinta continuó dando órdenes hasta que Udon se acercó a ella.

—Shizune-sensei —llamó el pequeño de lentes, esperando a que se le indicara cual sería su posición.

—Vas a quedarte aquí —indicó, viendo un ligero descontento en sus ojos—. Aun te falta mucha experiencia para aplicar jutsus médico, podrás hacer un mejor trabajo aquí que tratando de curar a alguien con un enemigo a menos de cinco metros —explicó sonriendo ligeramente, Tsunade había descubierto un par de meses antes que el amigo de Konohamaru, pese a su apariencia enfermiza, tenía un buen potencial para volverse un ninja médico y llevaba un corto periodo de preparación.

x x

Katt llegó al refugio junto con Sayuri, Nodoka, Kiyoshi y sin tener que haberlo pedido, Orion. Su zorro la había acompañado mientras olfateaba el aire del ambiente, buscando un olor similar, que la pelirroja rogaba que no llegara a sentir.

Muchos genins se encontraban organizando a los refugiados, ayudando a los ancianos para que el movimiento fuera más fluido, dirigiendo a las personas y calmando a los que temían lo peor luego del ataque anterior.

—Yo me encargaré de ella —dijo Nodoka cuando llegó a un lugar tranquilo junto con Katt—. Es mejor que vayas yendo, nos dijeron que en esta ocasión pondrían una seguridad alta alrededor y quizás si te demoras no puedas salir.

—Sí… —asintió, mirando a su hija que se había despertado a mitad de camino, pero no había llorado ya que estaba entretenida mirando como una de las colas de Orion se movía como un péndulo en frente de ella—. Pórtate bien Sayuri-chan —dijo dándole un beso en la frente y tratando de sonar lo más calmada y natural posible. Una mano tocando su cabeza la distrajo cuando estaba a punto de tratar de alejarse de su bebé.

—Mientras más rápido te vayas más pronto regresarás —comentó la dueña de la mano, Anko—. O al menos eso me sirve a mí.

—¿Y Dango? —preguntó la pelirroja al no ver al pequeño por ningún lado.

—A salvo. Vamos moviéndonos, que cuando llegué vi a Kurenai que ya estaba dirigiéndose a su posición.

Ambas kunoichis, y la invocación, abandonaron el refugio y se dirigieron con prisa a la muralla de Konoha. Antes de salir, Katt notó a Konohamaru tratando de organizar a un grupo de genins que parecían ser recién graduados y en las cercanías la cabellera larga y oscura de una de las últimas integrantes del clan Hyuuga, portando su bandana de Konoha sobre la frente.

—¡Vamos, muévanse rápido! —ordenó Konohamaru, de pie sobre una caja para tener una mejor visión de lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus alrededores—. Tenemos que acabar con esto y cerrar el refugio antes de que llegue el enemigo.

—Deja de estar ordenando cosas y también ponte a trabajar —interrumpió Hanabi al ver al nieto del tercer Hokage en su posición preferencial.

—Alguien tiene que dirigir —replicó ligeramente fastidiado.

—Sirves más moviéndote Sarutobi —insistió ella, mirándolo a los ojos y esperando a que se moviera.

—Tú también vas para adentro Hyuuga —prosiguió Konohamaru, no muy contento al ver que su 'autoridad' estaba siendo discutida—. Cuida al fondo, que a ti también tenemos que cuidarte luego del ataque anterior.

—Claro, si me acompañas. Ya sabes, hay menos Sarutobis que Hyuugas actualmente —respondió Hanabi con una ligera sonrisa burlona, que desapareció de su rostro al ver como Iruka se acercaba a ellos, acompañado por Chouji.

—¡Suficiente! —ordenó molesto—. No es momento para esto, los dos vayan a revisar que no haya quedado gente rezagada en el perímetro del refugio. Cuando regresen empezaré a colocar las trampas alrededor.

x x

En la parte externa de la muralla un gran contingente de shinobis de la hoja se encontraba reunido, esperando órdenes para avanzar. Observando desde lo alto, la quinta Hokage terminaba de discutir las posibles estrategias a tomar con un grupo de shinobis entre los que se encontraban Ibiki, Shikamaru y la embajadora de Suna.

Los reportes que Tsunade había recibido indicaban una ofensiva que estaba compuesta por ninjas de Kiri y Ame. Pero no era una sorpresa, los reportes de los movimientos de esos shinobi llegaron horas antes de que fuera necesario alertar a la villa y ya tenía una idea de sus números para contenerlos.

—Esta vez tenemos que mantenerlos fuera de Konoha, no podemos permitirnos que la villa se vea dañada nuevamente —habló Tsunade seriamente—. En esta ocasión los estamos esperando, no volverán a tomarnos por sorpresa.

—Ya casi todos los equipos se encuentran reunidos —intervino Ibiki—. Es buen momento para que comencemos a avanzar.

—Una posición intermedia será lo ideal —opinó Shikamaru—. No tenemos la seguridad de que no hayan infiltrados como la vez anterior, debemos de estar en capacidad de atacar y a la vez regresar a tiempo si es que algo ocurre en Konoha.

La quinta Hokage asintió ligeramente y luego posó la vista en Ibiki —¿Movimientos de Danzou?

—Ninguno al parecer. Sus ANBU continúan con él y no parece que vayan a unirse a la defensa —respondió el hombre—. Quizás debamos de preocuparnos por recibir un ataque por la espalda de parte de Danzou.

—Tengo presente a esa rata traicionera —masculló la rubia—. Estate atento con él, pero lo principal es contener el ataque que viene, Danzou sólo atentaría en contra de los shinobi que se enfrenten a él, no destruiría Konoha.

—Hokage-sama, hay algo más —llamó Shikamaru al ver que ya no estaban centrados en el tema de las estrategias—. Pese a que estemos preparados, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible —comentó—. Sé que puede ser peligroso, pero Naruto sin duda fortificaría mucho la defensa.

Tsunade observó al muchacho por un momento, él era de los pocos compañeros del rubio que tenían conocimiento de la situación de Sasuke, así como comprendía perfectamente que Naruto no tendría una reacción favorable cuando viera cara a cara a su amigo, que probablemente estuviera a pocos minutos de la villa. Pero a pesar de que tenía muy presente eso, deseaba que Naruto estuviera presente, que él fuera quien se enfrentara a Sasuke de ser necesario y no que, el día que regresara, recibiera un informe sobre la caída de Uchiha Sasuke a manos de cualquiera.

—Toma tú posición —habló Tsunade, notoriamente pensativa, aún decidiendo si llamar o no a Naruto.

x x

En las cercanías de Konoha un gran contingente de shinobis, portando bandanas de dos diferentes naciones, avanzaba con un objetivo claro en sus mentes. Era segunda vez que los ninja de la neblina posaban sus ojos en el distante cerro de los Hokages, pero en esa ocasión el Mizukage les estaba ordenando avanzar hasta el final, no había objetivos fijados para ellos. Pese a haber perdido a muchos compañeros en el ataque anterior, los resultados que llegaron a sus oídos eran suficientes como para ver la ofensiva del año anterior como una victoria; el clan Hyuuga fue casi totalmente eliminado, así como dos clanes más de la villa de la hoja.

Entre los pocos que no vestían bandana estaban Sasuke y su grupo. Avanzando al frente, junto con el resto de miembros de Akatsuki. El joven Uchiha observaba intensamente el monte de los Hokage, en la base de este es donde estaba seguro que encontraría al concejo y en las cercanías, según información de Madara, podría dar con Danzou.

—Están preparándose rápido —se escuchó informar a Karin, quien mantenía su concentración para poder observar los movimientos de los chakras enemigos.

—Una villa de shinobis completamente lista para defenderse… —comentó Suigetsu meditando ligeramente antes de sonreír burlonamente en dirección a la pelirroja—. ¿Estás segura que puedes guiarnos a través de todo eso sin que nos vean?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió la kunoichi acomodando sus gafas—. En cuanto comience el ataque puedo encontrar una ruta adecuada para que nos infiltremos.

—Traten de no sobresalir demasiado hasta que lleguen a su objetivo —interrumpió Madara, acercándose un poco más a los cuatro integrantes de Taka—. Aún hay un par de Hyuugas que quizás vean sus movimientos, mientras menos llamen la atención será mejor —aconsejó, antes de indicarles una ruta—. Aquí nos separamos, esperen a que todo comience, luego de eso prosigan como mejor les parezca.

x x

El choque inicial entre la defensa de Konoha y los atacantes ocurrió a unos diez minutos antes de que los últimos llegaran a la base de la muralla. Ahí los shinobi de la hoja habían armado una pequeña barrera de tierra extendida en frente de la dirección de donde provenía el enemigo, con ayuda de ninjutsus, que no pasaba el metro y medio de altura, pero que detrás de esta estaban ubicados un grupo de escuadrones de médicos.

El pequeño obstáculo no sorprendió a Madara, incluso ya lo había tenido en mente. Konoha no arriesgaría tener un combate tan cerca de la villa si era capaz de evitarlo, así podían evitar mejor los intentos de infiltración. Pero debían de romper la línea que dividía a los bandos si es que deseaba que Sasuke pudiera entrar y luego que él mismo, mientras todo estuviera envuelto por el caos, pudiera buscar a sus objetivos.

El intercambio de ataques se volvió constante. La masa de ninjas se encontraba dividida en bandos, excepto en algunos puntos en donde la presencia de shinobis de mejor nivel enfrentándose contra otros no tan fuertes provocaba pequeñas brechas. Ante esto Tsunade dejó de avanzar, dentro de todos los presentes ella era sin duda una de las más poderosas y con la mayor experiencia en combate, pero si realmente pensaba mantenerse atacando debía de ignorar a todos los enemigos y buscar a los miembros de Akatsuki; sólo ellos podrían desequilibrar la ventaja de Konoha.

Madara observaba desde el fondo, acompañado por Konan y uno de los cuerpos de Pein. Podía ver los puntos en que la defensa de la villa estaba más sólida y los puntos por los que podría romperla. En la base de la barrera colocada por Konoha podía verse por momentos una ola llamativa de fuego que se expandía alimentada por un jutsu de viento, que se volvía menos continua cada ocasión en que aparecía, mostrando que Kiri y Ame estaban logrando una buena labor en separar a quienes la ejecutaban. Un detalle que llamó su atención era como la minúscula muralla improvisada estaba aguantando bastante bien; era reparada con relativa rapidez y la mayoría de ataques que trataban de filtrarse por los espacios que quedaban abiertos por momentos eran repelidos por jutsus de viento, en ocasiones acompañados de veneno. Los heridos de Konoha eran trasladados a donde los médicos, desde ahí los que eran estabilizados tomaban una posición de ataque secundario, lanzando jutsus y armas sin entrar directamente en combate. Desde ambos bandos varios shinobi que trataban de retirarse para ser atendidos eran retenidos por una sustancia pegajosa y acuosa que anulaba sus movimientos. Lamentablemente para Konoha el usuario de Kiri poseía una mayor habilidad para esto.

Pero pese a que Konoha estaba bien organizada, la ofensiva dada por dos cuerpos de Pein que se encontraban en el centro del combate, impedían que sobrepasar a Kiri y Ame fuese una labor sencilla. Muchas invocaciones de gran tamaño repelían los ataques de Konoha a la vez que trababan de avanzar. Uno de los cuerpos de Pein localizaba a los usuarios de ninjutsus de buen nivel y absorbía sus ataques antes de que llegaran a su objetivo. Y por supuesto, dentro de los que portaban la bandana de la neblina o la lluvia había shinobis que podían provocar una gran presión contra la hoja.

Madara se movió ligeramente y acomodó la máscara naranja que cubría su rostro. Acababa de divisar a Kisame acercarse por uno de los flancos más accesibles en la defensa de Konoha.

—Creo que ya es hora —comentó, concentrándose ligeramente y envolviendo su cuerpo en un chakra oscuro.

Desde el campo de batalla, el único integrante del clan Hyuuga que se encontraba peleando notó como el chakra que había estado vigilando aumentaba de forma preocupante. Neji dirigió la mirada en la dirección que su byakugan marcaba la presencia del chakra invertido que no pertenecía a Katt o a Sayuri y pudo notar a lo lejos una silueta envuelta en un aura oscura. En ese momento llamó a sus dos compañeros de equipo que se encontraban peleando cerca de él, era necesario contener a ese hombre antes de que comenzara a moverse, pero en el instante en que iban a avanzar, el chakra desapareció junto con su dueño.

Por una breve fracción de segundo se sintió confundido, hasta ese día él había sido capaz de seguir con sus ojos los jutsus que se usaban para transportarse de un lugar a otro, pero en ese momento simplemente perdió el rastro de lo que ya de por sí era una presencia llamativa. Tanto Tenten como Lee notaron que Neji se detuvo y luego casi instantáneamente giró bruscamente clavando su mirada detrás de las filas de Konoha.

El poderoso chakra invertido acababa de reaparecer, en una posición preferencial para poder posicionar un ataque con casi nula resistencia. Una poderosa energía oscura avanzó en un segundo, golpeando a uno de los escuadrones médicos de Konoha y los ninja que se encontraban cerca, rompiendo a su paso una porción de la barrera de tierra que había aguantado hasta ese momento.

Tsunade al ver eso estuvo a punto de dirigirse a ese punto; pero se detuvo al ver como desde otro punto un inmenso jutsu de agua golpeaba otra zona, abriendo otra brecha para que los enemigos pudieran romper la formación de su villa. Cuando estaba por dirigirse al primer punto, que fue un ataque desde el interior, fue interceptada por el cuerpo principal de Pein.

—¿Dónde está Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó sin siquiera parpadear o importarle los shinobi que peleaban a su alrededor. Ya había esperado mucho para ese enfrentamiento y ese día lo tendría.

—¿Dónde está Uchiha Sasuke? —cuestionó la rubia, hasta ese momento no había logrado dar con el muchacho. Sin contar que no le agradaba que el líder de Akatsuki deseara tan directamente a Naruto. Antes de sumarse a la ofensiva había decidido que llamaría al rubio, pero quizás por alguna extraña suerte, él aún no había llegado—. En esta ocasión no vas a poder escapar —añadió observándolo directamente—, no creas que pienso dejar que Akatsuki se enfrente a Naruto mientras yo esté presente.

x x

Los shinobi de Konoha lograron reposicionarse para seguir conteniendo a su enemigo, la muralla real de la villa era ahora la que estaba sirviendo como barrera. Muchos de los equipos médicos así como los heridos estaban atrapados dentro del combate, pero poco a poco estaban consiguiendo desplazarse dentro de la villa.

Con ambos bandos peleando de manera en que no era ya posible trazar una línea que los dividiera; Madara comenzó a buscar a su primera víctima. Pese a que recién lo había visto en el ataque anterior y que usualmente no era presa de la impaciencia, el shinobi usuario del mokuton había permanecido en su cabeza todos los días desde que los descubrió y planeaba no volver a pensar en él en unos minutos. No era solo los malos recuerdos que le traía ver el movimiento de la madera, si era tan similar al primer Hokage, posiblemente podría tratar de controlar a los bijuu y eso era algo que no planeaba dejar que ocurriera.

Localizarlo no fue una tarea tan complicada, era simplemente buscar dónde parecía que los árboles cobraban vida. Yamato se encontraba peleando en un área cercana a la quinta Hokage, eso era algo que no beneficiaba a Madara, pero a la vez la mujer se estaba enfrentando al cuerpo principal de Pein, por lo que no estaría en capacidad de apoyarlo y a diferencia del resto de combatientes, él se las podía arreglar para que las habilidades de control de gravedad de Pein jugaran a su favor.

Haciendo gala de su habilidad para aparecer en frente de sus oponentes, sin que ellos puedan hacer mucho fuera de reaccionar rápido, se colocó en frente de Yamato. Al ver aparecer al portador de la máscara naranja el usuario del mokuton retrocedió, a la vez que desde su cuerpo unos apéndices de madera con punta arremetían directamente contra Tobi.

El ataque atravesó el cuerpo del miembro de Akatsuki, pero sin dañarlo. Al estar sujeto a su jutsu Yamato pudo sentir que no había golpeado nada, por lo que el avance casi inmediato de su oponente no lo tomó por sorpresa.

Tanto Pein como Tsunade notaron el enfrentamiento que estaba ocurriendo no muy lejos de su posición, habían otros grupos de shinobi en el centro, pero el jutsu de madera era algo que resaltaba. La quinta Hokage maldijo ligeramente, luego de haber recibido tantos informes, solo requería una confirmación visual para terminar de armar la relación, Tobi-Madara y el asesino de los Hyuuga. Si realmente ese hombre era el Uchiha que se enfrentó a su abuelo, Yamato estaba en desventaja.

—Si deseas ir a ayudarlo, dime ¿dónde está Uzumaki Naruto? —habló Pein mientras esquivaba uno de los potentes golpes de la quinta. Al sólo recibir una respuesta agresiva repelió a la Hokage y a todos los shinobi que se encontraban cerca de él, lanzándolos varios metros por los aires.

La ola de gravedad golpeó a Madara y a Yamato también, pero el primero desapareció en cuanto se sintió movido por la energía. El jonin de Konoha trató de sostenerse al suelo con ayuda de la madera que se extendió desde su cuerpo, pero en cuanto se detuvo, sintió una punzada fría en su pecho, muy cerca al corazón. Tobi reapareció en frente, con un kunai en posición para acabar el combate en ese momento, pero aunque el jutsu de Pein le dio una ventaja, no le permitía demasiada precisión al momento de acertar golpes.

—Casi —comentó de forma burlona, impulsándose hacia un costado, comenzando a esquivar un grupo de raíces que amenazaban con empalarlo contra el suelo—. Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo —agregó para sí mismo, notando que el ataque de Pein había lanzado a la Hokage en la dirección opuesta, alejándolos lo suficiente como para no tener interferencias por parte de ella.

x x

En el límite más alejado de Konoha, Konan seguía observando en compañía de uno de los cuerpos de Pein. Hasta el momento su labor había estado reducida a servir de respaldo, combatiendo a distancia con sus jutsus. En el área que se encontraba no habían muchos shinobi, la mayoría de los que rondaban la zona eran los grupos de Kiri o Ame que se alistaban para tratar de ingresar por un flanco diferente a el combate caótico.

En una fracción de segundo la kunoichi de Akatsuki se vio envuelta por un grupo de serpientes que la apretaban fuertemente. Detrás de ella una mujer con una sonrisa extensa la observaba y desde su brazo más serpientes comenzaban a brotar, así como tres siluetas más aparecían.

Al notarlos los shinobi de Ame que se encontraban partiendo comenzaron a retornar, pero el grupo quedó estático en su sitio, unidos por unas sobras oscuras a un muchacho que parecía estar satisfecho.

—No tengo idea que es lo que ustedes hagan, pero es segunda vez que se quedan esperando al fondo —comentó Shikamaru, observando a la Kunoichi de Ame y al cuerpo de Pein que se encaminó con dirección a Anko.

El miembro de Akatsuki se vio obligado a cambiar su rumbo cuando un puño cargado con chakra pasó muy cerca de él, y luego la dueña de este se mantuvo casi sobre él, tratando de golpearlo sin darle oportunidad para atacar.

Konan observó por unos instantes, Konoha había enviado un equipo por ellos, eso era algo que no esperaba. Pero decidió moverse cuando el cuatro integrante del equipo invocó un gran número de cuervos que se encaminaban con dirección al cuerpo de Pein, que a duras penas podía escapar a los ataques de la muchacha de cabellos rosa. Cerrando los ojos por un instante la kunoichi de Ame se deshizo en miles de pequeños papeles, dejando a las serpientes sin su presa.

Shikamaru no tenía una idea clara de las habilidades de esos miembros de Akatsuki, pero no podía permitirse que hubieran refuerzos portadores de lo que era obviamente un rango alto. Hasta el momento la situación estaba controlada, pese a que Konan acababa de liberarse, el cuerpo de Pein no lograba imitarla.

Un grupo de los papeles de Konan se abalanzó y chocó contra los cuervos de Aoba, envolviéndolos y obligándolos a caer al suelo hasta ser des-invocados. El shinobi no esperó a ver como su ataque anterior desaparecía, por lo que avanzó con un kunai en la mano para apoyar a Sakura directamente.

El joven Nara observaba con cautela, pese a estar conteniendo a un grupo de Ame, si podía intervenir un poco en la batalla, pero por el momento sus compañeros estaban haciéndolo bien y no deseaba que el enemigo notara que era capaz de participar. Anko por su parte volvió a utilizar sus serpientes, pero en esta ocasión a modo de lanzas para tratar de atravesar los trozos de papel que no habían envuelto cuervos sino avanzaban contra Sakura.

Al no poder tener suficiente cantidad como para envolver un cuerpo entero, Konan dirigió su ataque al brazo de la alumna de la Hokage y al kunai que sostenía Aoba que se dirigía directamente contra la cabeza de Pein. Aplicando algo de chakra logró hacer suficiente presión sobre un nervio como para ocasionar un desvío en la trayectoria del puñetazo cargado con chakra, a la vez que el kunai simplemente golpeó a Pein como si se tratase de un palo sin filo.

La mirada de Shikamaru se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla, a pocos metros desde esa dirección un cuerpo de Pein, de cabello largo, estaba avanzando rápidamente. Los ojos del rinnengan le permitían ver a su usuario lo que ocurría en el campo de visión de todos sus cuerpos. El Nara ya tenía conocimiento de esto, pero no esperaba una reacción tan rápida por parte de Pein, quizás había un motivo realmente fuerte para que tanto el cuerpo como la Kunoichi se mantuvieran a distancia.

La presencia de otro shinobi de cabello rojo anaranjado no pasó desprevenida para Anko. La mujer se reposicionó para interceptarlo y no permitir que se sumara a apoyar a los otros dos miembros de Akatsuki. Con un jutsu de fuego lo obligó a ir para un costado, acercándose al área en donde se encontraba Shikamaru.

Con conocimiento sobre las habilidades del muchacho, el recién llegado cuerpo de Pein no se mantuvo quieto, esperando a ser capturado mientras la sombra del Nara se extendía hacia él. Al notar esto Shikamaru decidió no tratar de capturarlo, sino atacarlo, así que elevó su sombra del suelo y la dirigió en contra del Akatsuki, a la vez que la kunoichi lo apoyaba entrando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el enemigo.

La pelea contra el primer cuerpo de Pein y Konan se mantenía tensa, tanto Sakura como Aoba estaban ligeramente restringidos en movilidad y si no hacían algo rápido la sangre dejaría de fluir por sus extremidades debido a la presión que ejercía el papel. La aprendiz de la Hokage aprovechó un movimiento de ataque de Aoba para tomar con una de sus manos los papeles que rodeaban su brazo y arrancarlos. Pero contrario a lo que había esperado, estos no trataron de regresar hacía ella, sino que se dirigieron a las piernas de la otra Kunoichi de Konoha.

Desde el suelo, se formó un pequeño torbellino con los restos de los papeles que habían asfixiado a los cuervos y la figura de Konan comenzó a tomar forma nuevamente. Pero en lugar de completar su figura humana el borde de cada papel apuntó en dirección a Sakura, Aoba y el cuerpo de Pein y luego en un estallido avanzó como navajas afiladas. Los papeles que envolvían a Aoba lo soltaron inmediatamente y cubrieron la espalda del cuerpo de Pein, endureciéndose para actuar como escudo contra el ataque que había sido lanzado.

Al ver esto Anko maldijo ligeramente y desvió su atención al punto en donde debía de colocarse alguna barrera si no deseaba tener a dos shinobis muertos en el suelo. Casi por instinto de su brazo derecho salieron sus serpientes, pero en esta ocasión en una cantidad mucho mayor, que cayó como una cortina en donde el papel se clavó. Pero la kunoichi de Konoha sintió como su respiración se agitaba de improviso y el dolor sobre su cuello comenzaba; la cantidad de chakra que había utilizado para generar esa cantidad de serpientes sobrepasaba sus límites normales y el sello que reprimía la obra de Orochimaru estaba cediendo.

Bajo la sombra de las serpientes Sakura se impulsó directamente contra el cuerpo de Pein, la cobertura que Anko le había otorgado tomó por sorpresa a los enemigos. El primer golpe fue esquivado con dificultad, pero el segundo dio directamente contra uno de los brazos del cuerpo, lanzándolo unos metros hacía atrás y revolcándolo por el suelo.

El jutsu de papel se rearmó en una única posición, en frente del cuerpo que acaba de ser golpeado. Pero una especie de tentáculo negro atravesó la figura por el medio, provocando que velozmente retomara su forma humana.

Anko, pese al dolor, estaba dispuesta a volver a atacar, pero una mano la tomó por la cabeza y un chakra la rodeó. Pudo escuchar como Sakura gritaba su nombre, pero luego de eso lo único que sus sentidos le permitían percibir era dolor, el mismo dolor agónico que sintió el día que Orochimaru le colocó su sello maldito.

El cuerpo de cabello largo la observaba con algo de sorpresa, el chakra con el que la rodeo estaba siendo repelido por algo que ocasionaba que el cuerpo de la mujer se tornara negro poco a poco. Aplicando algo más de chakra trató de absorber la vida de la kunoichi, pero una ligera explosión lo separó de esta.

Shikamaru soltó a Konan, quien cayó al suelo y dirigió su ataque al cuerpo cercano a Anko. Sakura al ver que por ese momento solo había un enemigo en capacidad de realmente enfrentarlos y que Aoba estaba dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el cuerpo que acababa de ser golpeado por ella, corrió a donde estaba Anko.

La antigua alumna de Orochimaru gritaba de dolor y sus ojos parecían estar en blanco, su cuerpo sufría de convulsiones casi permanentes y cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía estar suficientemente tenso como para romperse. Sakura se colocó a su costado y con su fuerza la sostuvo para poder tratar de atenderla.

Levantando un poco la mirada Konan tomó aire y se deshizo en pequeños papeles que en un fuerte remolino pasaron junto a Aoba y tomaron el cuerpo de Pein, alejándose a toda velocidad. El cuerpo de cabello largo esquivó los ataques de Shikamaru antes de imitar a sus compañeros y retirarse.

—¡Aoba! —gritó Shikamaru—. No los sigas —agregó, al ver al shinobi—. Sakura.

—Hay algo con su sello —explicó mientras intentaba a toda costa de obligar al cuerpo de la otra kunoichi a que se relajara—. Eso fue…

—Un sello maldito —completó Shikamaru, antes de posar la vista en el grupo de Ame que aún tenía capturado—. Ayúdame con esto Aoba. Sakura tú estabilízala y llévala hasta el hospital —indicó, no complacido por los resultados. Había conseguido que sus dos objetivos se retiraran en mal estado, pero como parecía ser algo que tendía a ocurrirle, no logró que fuera una victoria completa, o al menos no lo consideraría así hasta saber que Anko se encontraba estable.

x x

Envuelto dentro de la batalla, el sonido de un Raikiri sobresalió, coronando una victoria para Konoha. Kakashi había estado teniendo un enfrentamiento contra uno de los cuerpos de Pein.

A diferencia de pelear contra un humano, éste enemigo resultó mucho más similar a un títere. Había tenido la capacidad de separar partes de su cuerpo y utilizarlas como apéndices independientes para atacar, también era algo notorio que su anatomía fue modificada, ningún cuerpo normal poseía apéndices de metal que sobresalen o tres rostros dispersos alrededor de la cabeza, sin contar la resistencia a los golpes e incluso la capacidad de mantenerse de pie pese a estar sumamente dañado.

Kakashi trató de tomar algo de aire a la vez que utilizaba el cuerpo inerte de Pein como escudo contra un grupo de shurikens. Su batalla había concluido, pero quedaba aún demasiados shinobis moviéndose en las cercanías. Luego de que el combate se trasladara al área cercana a los píes de la muralla, tanto los atacantes como defensores se expandieron a lo largo de una extensa área; muchas de las zonas eran protegidas a la vista por la frondosa vegetación de Konoha en las partes que aún no había sido eliminada por algún jutsu.

Con un sencillo cálculo, pudo proyectar la trayectoria de los shurikens y acertar un par de kunais en el shinobi que los lanzó. Llevaba su sharingan al descubierto y aunque no había trascurrido mucho tiempo, era obvio que no podría estar peleando a su máxima capacidad por mucho rato más, al menos no si no era capaz de recobrar el aliento.

Pero mientras avanzó para tratar de reunirse con otros shinobis, notó como una aglomeración de ramas muy gruesas, que se erguía hacía el cielo, se pudría a gran velocidad. Estaba seguro de que era parte de algún jutsu de Yamato y que el ver los troncos pudrirse era una señal de alerta.

Velozmente se abrió camino hasta donde se encontraba la base de los troncos. A solo unos metros reposaba el cuerpo de un shinobi de Konoha, visiblemente golpeado e incluso con la apariencia de llevar muerto varias horas.

—Tenzou —susurró al ver a su compañero yacer muerto sobre el suelo, pero en lugar de acercarse buscó en los alrededores hasta dar con quien estuvo peleando contra él.

—¿Tenzou? Pensé que se llamaba Yamato —habló Tobi, con un tono jovial mientras se acercaba—. Contigo quería encontrarme —añadió, con su otra voz—. Sigues en mi lista.

Kakashi se preparó para enfrentarlo. Sabía de quien se trataba.

—Espera, antes de que comencemos, creo que mereces ver algo —se apresuró a decir Madara, tomando su máscara—. Sabes, es inusual que alguien de mi edad se mantenga en buen estado, pero siempre hay métodos… Tengo que agradecerle a Orochimaru cuando lo vuelva a ver, es una variante de su jutsu lo que yo utilizo, claro que en el momento en que lo vi, eran solo las bases —continuó, despojándose de la máscara, pero con el rostro dirigido al suelo—. No es el mejor cuerpo, pero al ser el de un Uchiha… me permite usarlo casi a al perfección incluso cuando utilizo mis jutsus. Sería perfecto si me devolvieras ese sharingan que llevas.

El rostro sin máscara impactó a Kakashi. Pese a los años que habían pasado y el deterioro por la edad, el rostro de Obito era reconocible. Madara sonrió, quería encargarse de Kakashi, pero habían muchas otras cosas por las que debía preocuparse y luego de Yamato no quería seguir gastando chakra contra otro shinobi poderoso.

—No vas a tener ayuda —prosiguió Madara satisfecho por la reacción—. Pein alejó a la Hokage para su extremo y yo traje a este para el otro. Supongo que me apoyó para que yo me encargara en paz de mi problema y él debe de estar esperando que yo no me meta en su pelea contra el Kyuubi.

—Naruto no está en Konoha —comunicó Kakashi. Estaba serio, como quizás no lo había estado en años, el encontrarse cara a cara con los restos de su pasado no era algo que esperaba.

—Pero vendrá —aseguró Madara—. Sabes que tendrán que llamarlo, aunque creo que a algunos les cuesta admitirlo, saben que es una poderosa arma y en estos momentos la necesitan. Es una tontería ser poseedores de una fuente como el Kyuubi y no usarla.

—Entonces has traído a Sasuke

—Obviamente, pero el muchacho tiene sus propias rencillas contra Konoha, así que he dejado que haga lo que más le guste. Nadie podría vengarlo, su venganza es justa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Kakashi. Mantenerse calmado le estaba realmente costando cada día de vida como shinobi, cada entrenamiento y cada pensamiento.

—Digamos que si tu pequeño amigo no hubiera quedado aplastado —respondió con algo de sorna—, y sí, sé que le ocurrió, el cuerpo tenía algo de restos de su memoria —aclaró—, estaría muerto de cualquier forma; sólo que a manos de Itachi… por el bien de Konoha.

Kakashi no pudo evitar pestañar ligeramente, reflejo que no pasó inadvertido para Madara. Quien continuando con su tono despectivo le informó sobre las intenciones de Sasuke y lo más importante los motivos que lo movían ahora.

—El pequeño Sasuke vive en un infierno gracias a la villa que hipócritamente lo acogió luego de la masacre —finalizó Madara, satisfecho al ver como conseguía romper poco a poco la concentración del jonin.

x x

Dentro de Konoha el sonido de la batalla era lejano. Los dos miembros del concejo se encontraban cerca del edificio principal, recibiendo informes continuos del estado en el frente. Pero dentro de su relativo ambiente pacífico, el sonido de la puerta de la oficina, en la que se encontraban, explotando y esparciendo restos de cenizas candentes en el aire los colocó en alerta. El cuerpo de un ANBU muerto despejo ligeramente el área por donde avanzó antes de caer pesadamente al suelo; había sido lanzado desde el exterior y por entre la penumbra producida por la luz cuatro siluetas se distinguían, una de ellas resaltando por dos puntos carmesí que mutaban de forma antes de que el dueño se abalanzara contra la habitación.

Al ver a Uchiha Sasuke irrumpir, supieron de inmediato que de algún motivo el joven estaba enterado de lo ocurrido con el clan y las órdenes entregadas a su hermano mayor. Tanto el Uchiha como sus tres acompañantes se encontraban heridos, pero por sus respiraciones y posiciones no presentaban nada suficientemente grave como para ponerlos en desventaja. Ambos miembros del concejo trataron de esquivar la espada del Uchiha, pero pese a haberlo logrado sabían que no podrían contra cuatro cuerpos más jóvenes, en especial si uno de ellos estaba siendo movido ciegamente por la ira y la venganza.

x x

La pelea en el área a las faldas de la muralla se mantenía pareja. Katt se había separado ya por un buen tiempo de Temari, pero por suerte Orion lograba mantenerse junto a ella mientras peleaba. A Kakashi solo logró verlo en una ocasión, pese a que su cabellera y su Raikiri son llamativos, entre el mar de gente y explosiones localizar a alguien era una labor complicada. Pero no se preocupaba demasiado, estaba segura de que Kakashi estaría bien, era de los más fuertes de Konoha.

Luego de lanzar un jutsu a un shinobi que casi logra subir la muralla, Katt notó una gran ola de agua chocar fuertemente contra una especie de abanico formado por fuego. Por entre el vapor producido por el choque vio la espada llamativa de Kisame y el traje verde de Guy. En ese momento vino a su mente las palabras de Kakashi en el futuro cuando le explicó lo que había ocurrido en Konoha: Guy se había sacrificado para acabar con Kisame.

La idea de que la bestia verde de Konoha se inmolara o incluso de que Kisame muriera provocaron que tratara de avanzar en esa dirección. Sabía que no podría entablar una conversación con Kisame, pero con algo de suerte si inclinaba la balanza para Guy al menos uno de los dos sobreviviría.

—Pescado con verduras —mencionó Orion, viendo que era lo que la pelirroja observaba, pero antes de tratar de dirigirse en esa dirección un olor captó su atención, un olor proveniente de la dirección opuesta—. Huelo una rata.

—¿Madara?

—Sí, pero está al otro lado —explicó el zorro, mirándola por un momento, percibiendo el olor de Kakashi también desde esa dirección—. Tú ve con el pescado, y no vayas a morirte —dijo antes de alejarse, saltando ágilmente por entre los shinobi.

Katt observó como su invocación se alejaba. Por un momento pensó en acompañarlo, pero luego se decidió a ir con Guy. Orion se sabía cuidar y en todo caso podía des-invocarse si la situación se volvía peligrosa.

El área en la que se realizaba el duelo entre Kisame y el maestro de Lee, tenía en las cercanías varios cuerpos de shinobis muertos. El combate entre esos contendores provocaba que los que estuvieran en las cercanías y fueran atrapados por los jutsus cayeran vencidos sin haber sido partícipes.

La pelirroja observó con cautela, si se acercaba mucho tendría problemas, pero decidió tratar de intervenir de cualquier forma. Ella era capaz de atacar a distancia y sabía que Guy podía contener a Kisame, en caso este realmente la atacara.

Una llamarada desde un costado distrajo al ex–ninja de Kiri. Tanto él como Guy notaron la presencia de la pelirroja y ambos maldijeron, claro que uno solo para sus adentros.

—Katt, ten cuidado —gritó Guy, preocupado, completamente conciente del nivel de su enemigo y de cómo él mismo había comenzado a ser un peligro para quienes se acercaran demasiado a la emanación de chakra de su cuerpo.

—¡No vayas a hacer algo estúpido Guy! —advirtió ella, viendo como los dos hombres nuevamente emprendían sus ataques.

En los momentos en que el shinobi enemigo se separaba del de Konoha ella aprovechaba para tratar de atacarlo. Pero si bien deseaba que se alejaran, no quería tener que apoyar al grado de que Kisame muriera a causa suya.

—Parece que la pelirroja ya gastó mucho chakra —comentó burlonamente Kisame al chocar contra Guy—. No todos tienen tanta energía —agregó, viendo como el hombre de verde parecía estar por aumentar aún más las transformaciones que producían mucha más liberación de energía.

En un punto opuesto Orion comenzó a avanzar más de prisa, había localizado el lugar del olor de Madara y lamentablemente el de Kakashi estaba casi exactamente en el mismo sitio. El zorro sabía que el Uchiha gustaba hablar, y esperaba que no hubiera perdido esa costumbre.

Atravesando un conjunto de arbustos, logró llegar a donde se encontraba Kakashi junto con Madara. El Uchiha ya se había despojado de la figura del cuerpo que lo albergaba, así que su largo cabello negro ondeaba al viento. Al notar a la invocación el shinobi de Konoha tomó algo de aliento, sabía que no iba a ser de gran ayuda ofensivamente, pero algo de compañía que conociera a Madara no le vendría mal, y estaba seguro de que el zorro no venía con su esposa.

—Zurui, hace mucho que no nos veíamos —saludó animadamente Madara.

—Orion sensei para ti —contestó el zorro, moviendo ambas colas ligeramente y colocándose al costado de Kakashi mientras el Uchiha lo observaba—. Hatake, no deberías de haberte enfrentado a él tan alejado.

—Créeme, no fue intencional —contestó.

x x

Sakura acababa de dejar a Anko luego de atenderla con ayuda de un grupo de médicos. La kunoichi se encontraba relativamente estable aunque lamentablemente no parecía haber algún modo de minimizar el dolor que provocaba constantes convulsiones. Pero ella no podía permanecer ahí, ya había hecho todo lo que podía considerando el estado de gravedad de la villa, además, la estaba dejando en buenas manos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a avanzar con dirección al campo de batalla, pero una explosión cercana a la torre de la Hokage la detuvo abruptamente. Unas llamas negras envolvían uno de los edificios aledaños, la imagen que tenía en frente le recordaba mucho al ambiente en el que perdieron el rastro de Sasuke. Era la primera y única señal de que algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de la villa, ajeno al conocimiento de Konoha. Con cautela decidió avanzar en esa dirección, no pensaba entrar en combate, pero si deseaba observar la situación.

Pese a que trató de mantenerse controlada y demostrar que pese a que su ascenso a jonin había sido por las circunstancias de emergencia, ella realmente lo merecía, no pudo evitar que todo el muro que había creado para mantenerse en pie se derrumbara al ver quien se deslizaba por las cercanías. Eran cuatro shinobis, pero uno de ellos fue el causante de que no guardara silencio.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró, a la vez que sus ojos no le permitían siquiera parpadear. Pero todo el trance del momento se rompió en pedazos al notar la ropa que llevaba puesta. En instantes todas las preguntas que había hecho sobre él y que fueron respondidas superficialmente por su maestra comenzaron a encontrar respuesta. Sasuke no había escapado de Akatsuki, ahora portaba la túnica negra.

Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a la vez que sentía que sus piernas le fallaban igual que la respiración. Pero no era solo eso, algo en su pecho clamaba por salir y dejarla respirar. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y levantó la mirada hacía donde el muchacho avanzaba. De sus ojos no dejaban de caer lágrimas, pero ya no eran de tristeza, era pura confusión, frustración y cólera, todo dirigido y causado por el amor de su infancia.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó fuertemente, dejándose ver y corriendo directamente hacia él.

x x

En el mismo instante en que las llamas negras captan la atención de los shinobi combatientes. El ingreso de un poderoso chakra apareciendo en la mitad del campo de batalla contiene cualquier deseo de tratar de ingresar a la villa.

Sobre una gran rana portadora de una daga gigante, está el dueño de la energía que está siendo percibida por los presentes. Naruto se enteró de que estaba siendo llamado cuando se encontraba entrenando y en cuanto el aviso llegó a sus oídos decidió retornar de inmediato.

El cuerpo invocador de Pein es el primero en reaccionar, acercándose lo más posible e invocando a los otros, para que luego uno de ellos se encargara de revivir los cuerpos caídos y curar a los heridos.

Tsunade que se encontraba ya cansada por su pelea contra el cuerpo de Yahiko, vio como este desaparecía ante sus ojos. Notó con algo de alivio a Naruto, sin duda el muchacho había aumentado su nivel de forma notoria y esperaba que las ranas se hubieran hecho cargo de que emocionalmente su desarrollo hubiera aumentado también. Pero su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarla, a pesar de que había logrado mantener un combate parejo con el líder de Akatsuki ese nivel de pelea ya no era para ella.

En las inmediaciones Madara también notó la presencia de Naruto, así como lo hicieron Kakashi y Orion. Con una media sonrisa y una expresión de curiosidad simplemente abandonó a sus oponentes y se dirigió a una zona cercana al poderoso chakra desprendido por el jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

—Vaya, eso es una sorpresa… ese flujo de energía es similar al de Jiraiya —comentó ligeramente interesado—. Lástima que es presa de Pein —agregó, hasta que su sonrisa se intensificó al percibir uno de los cabos sueltos del ataque anterior.

x x

Neji, junto con Tenten y Lee habían estado peleando para poder avanzar y encontrar al dueño del escurridizo chakra invertido. El joven Hyuuga había estado siguiendo sus movimientos, pero no había conseguido acercársele demasiado; al no estar solo no podía simplemente avanzar esquivando atacantes y no planeaba ir sin ayuda en contra de quien estaba seguro asesinó a su tío. Por la forma en la que se movía estaba seguro de que el dueño tenía una idea clara de a dónde y por qué se movía; un hombre así era peligroso.

Pero la llegada de Naruto lo sorprendió. No era solo la sorpresa de su aparición o el notorio nivel que parecía tener, sino que en ese momento podía ver como del cuerpo del rubio brotaba el chakra invertido, pero a diferencia de los otros poseedores, el de Naruto se expandía mucho más y parecía estar encadenado a la energía que usualmente descansaba apacible sobre cada cosa viva.

—Ah —escuchó un murmullo que provocó que su piel se erizara—. Uno de mis Hyuuga pendientes —prosiguió la voz perteneciente al chakra invertido que apareció a su costado. En el segundo en que se había distraído con Naruto, Madara llegó a su lado y entendió que ahora le tocaba a él enfrentarse al Uchiha.

x x

Naruto observó el escenario. Podía ver muchos shinobi moverse, pero por suerte la villa estaba casi intacta, a excepción de unas llamas negras que decoraban un edificio cercano a la base del monumento a los Hokages. El rubio reconocía esas llamas, pero antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer, seis figura se posaron en frente de Gamabunta, obviamente dispuestas a no dejar que se alejara.

—Al fin llegas, Uzumaki Naruto —habló el cuerpo principal de Pein; al fin tendría el combate por el que había estado esperando.

* * *

Luego de mucho al fin logré acabar este capítulo. Ha sido mezcla de todo, clases que toman mucho de mi tiempo (aunque me gustan xD) algunos problemillas por casa y bueno que la chispa de mi inspiración y gusto por Naruto es pisoteada semanalmente por Kishimoto y su manga del mal (Ya ni el anime lo veo, sólo he visto últimamente el Kakashi Gaiden xD) Haber sino me demoro mucho para el que sigue, espero que no, en general ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi horario y las cosas en casa ya se han estabilizado, solo queda que Kishimoto no siga malogrando su historia… pero eso es mucho pedir xD

Listado de los rangos hasta el momento para que no se pierdan:** "Genins":** Naruto y Sasuke. **Chuunin:** Chouji, Ino (ANBU), Hinata, Kami, Panza, Sachi e Iruka. **Jounin especial:** Lee, Tenten y Hana. **Jounin:** Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Katt, Kotetsu, Izumo, Tonbo (lamentablemente está muerto) e Iwashi. **Muertos como chuunin:** Shino y Kiba. Espero que no se me haya pasado ninguno. No sé que tan de acuerdo o no estén con los rangos, es difícil que todos digan "me parece bien" (de por si yo me quejo de algunos canon xD) espero que ninguno se les haga demasiado difícil de digerir, sino no se preocupen mucho, es mera formalidad.

Sobre el manga… Kankurou tiene a Sasori de títere, no planeo hacerlo para mí Kankurou, aunque yo le tenía planeado algo "similar" y no, mi Sasuke no es super poderoso, ni mi Sakura tan llorona, asumo que estas cosas podrían considerarse OoC viendo que son "marcas" de estos personajes, pero el estómago no me da para hacerlo, así que trataré de mantenerlos coherentes por esta línea y que pese a todo no hagan alguna cosa demasiado bizarra (Que sé yo, Sasuke poniéndose a llorar en el hombro de Sakura o algo similar)

Por cierto, hace unos días fue el cumpleaños de Kakashi, pobre Hatake lo tengo desatendido… pero es por culpa de Kishi y las tonterías que hace. Sobre edades, Kishimoto los tiene en su manga con **16 años** cumplidos (en promedio a la generación de Naruto) aquí digamos que andamos por mitad del año donde la **generación de Naruto está cumpliendo los 18.**

¿Les gustó este ataque? Aun no termina, pero como le he perdido un poco la habilidad a escribir por haber estado haciendo otras cosas, pues no tengo idea qué tan bien haya quedado. Ya saben comenten, quéjense, predigan, pero no amenacen, ya sé que si no subo el que sigue en un tiempo razonable van a querer matarme xD


	93. Chapter 93

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 93**

Tocando fondo

* * *

—¡Sasuke! —El grito emitido potentemente por una voz femenina retumbó a varios metros de distancia por las calles vacías de Konoha.

En el momento en que escuchó su nombre giró. No fue complicado reconocer a la persona que lo llamaba, pero la imagen llamó su atención y en cierto aspecto le recordó la última vez que se cruzó con ella.

Sasuke y su equipo habían penetrado a la aldea sin ser detectados, todos los combates estaban ocurriendo fuera de la villa y pese a que había tenido que utilizar el Amateratsu para terminar de encargarse de ambos miembros del concejo, antes de gastar demasiado tiempo con ellos, no esperaba que de todas las personas que podían haber estado en las inmediaciones para ver su técnica y poder acercarse, justo tuviera que aparecer alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

—Sakura —pronunció, mirando a la muchacha sin variar el semblante de su rostro.

Al escuchar el nombre femenino, Juugo asumió que Sasuke la conocía, por lo que simplemente se quedó quieto, sin intención de intervenir. La kunoichi que venía hacia ellos se veía ligeramente lastimada, nada demasiado grave, pero estaba en obvia desventaja numérica e incluso aunque estuviera sola contra Sasuke, estaba seguro de que el poder del Uchiha no era superable.

La imagen de una kunoichi de cabellos rosas, avanzando violentamente en dirección a Sasuke, provocó cierto recelo en Karin al momento en que escuchó el nombre de la joven provenir de la boca del Uchiha. No se necesitaba mucho sentido común para saber que no venía a hablar o coquetear con él, pero el que Sasuke se dignara a voltear y reconocerla ya era algo significativo viniendo de alguien como él, sobretodo en los últimos meses en donde había estado mucho más cerrado en sí mismo.

Suigetsu fue el único que al ver a alguien con la bandana de Konoha sonrió. Ya que ninguno de sus compañeros se movían, inclusive el que parecía ser el objetivo, decidió hacerlo él. Una kunoichi con cabello de un alegre color rosa no era exactamente lo que él consideraría un combate entretenido, pero con algo de suerte sin intromisiones del resto al menos le serviría un poco. Con un rápido movimiento se interpuso en el medio de la ruta por donde estaba por pasar Sakura, a solo dos metros del lugar en donde estaba de pie Sasuke.

La kunoichi notó al intruso blandiendo una gran espada y vio como la imagen de Sasuke desaparecía de su vista, bloqueada por el recién llegado. La sensación de perderlo nuevamente estando tan cerca caló más dentro de ella. Ya no estaba segura que quería con él; golpearlo, traerlo de regreso, salvarlo… ¿Pero salvarlo de qué?, Orochimaru e Itachi estaban muertos, y ahora el Uchiha estaba acompañado por nuevas personas, vistiendo la túnica de Akatsuki y atacando la villa. Si la última vez que lo vio en la guarida de Orochimaru pensó que estaba cambiado, no se comparaba a la imagen que tenía en frente. El único peligro para Sasuke era él mismo, y el camino de odio sin sentido por el que por propia voluntad decidió caminar. Sin una respuesta clara en su cabeza, pero dispuesta a que en esa ocasión nada se interpondría, su puño se cargó de chakra y se envolvió en una luz azulada antes de retrocederlo para lanzar el golpe.

Suigetsu observó con curiosidad por un breve instante. El puño de la muchacha estaba envuelto en chakra y extrañamente no parecía tener intensiones de abrirse para llegar a Sasuke, simplemente parecía que pensaba pasar por encima de él. Esbozando una sonrisa divertida colocó la espada de Zabuza en frente, a modo de escudo, y en cuando cubriera o desviara el golpe simplemente la sacaría de balance y comenzaría a atacarla.

Pero al instante en que el puño chocó contra la espada, el arma se partió, permitiéndole a la kunoichi acertar el golpe directamente al rostro de Suigetsu.

El cuerpo del compañero de Sasuke salió despedido con potencia, obligando al Uchiha y los dos otros miembros de Taka, a salir del camino para evitar ser arrastrados por lo que era casi un proyectil humano. Al momento del impacto contra la construcción más cercana, Suigetsu explotó como un globo de agua antes de ser cubierto por pedazos de concreto que se desplomaron.

Sakura observó por un momento, Sasuke ya no se encontraba en frente de ella, pero algo captó su atención por unos segundos. Cuando el shinobi que se puso en su camino recibió su golpe, este soltó el mango de la espada que ella rompió y recién tuvo unos instantes para admirarla bien. Era un arma inusual y las probabilidades de que hubiera dos iguales eran mínimas. Volvió a apretar con fuerza su puño y giró para encarar a Sasuke; el recordar los momentos en que habían estado juntos como equipo únicamente la frustraba aún más.

El Uchiha se encontraba solo a un lado, los otros dos shinobis estaban separados de él, pero pudo ver como sus ojos ya no estaban de color negro, había activado su sharingan. Nuevamente corrió en su dirección, viendo como este desenvainaba su espada, al parecer tan dispuesto a pelear como ella.

Sasuke esquivó los golpes con facilidad, era capaz de lograr que no lo tocaran, su nivel de combate cuerpo a cuerpo era superior, pero la potencia con que eran esgrimidos en su contra generaba una presión de aire que no le permitía moverse con plena fluidez. Sakura estaba totalmente concentrada en atacarlo, evitar la espada era algo secundario, no le importaba si esta la cortaba ligeramente en el intercambio de ataques y sólo evitaba los cortes que podían ser realmente graves, pese a que ya no se encontraba frente al Sasuke que conocía, no pensaba que sus armas tuvieran veneno.

Con un pequeño movimiento, Sasuke tomó el kunai que reposaba sobre la pierna de Sakura y girando velozmente sobre su sitio, luego de esquivar uno de sus golpes, enterró la pequeña arma en un costado del cuerpo de la kunoichi, pasando muy cerca del estómago, pero a causa del movimiento sólo tocando la carne. Sakura vio el golpe venir, pero no pudo evitarlo, si debía de preocuparse por algún arma, la katana tenía prioridad.

Sin embargo, al instante en que ella sintió como el metal acertaba contra su cuerpo abrió más sus ojos. En un momento inicial fue sorpresa, pero luego, casi de inmediato, cólera por no percatarse antes lo que estaba ocurriendo. La sensación de dolor le dio una pista, la sangre y la forma en que sentía sus músculos cortados no era la que tendría si realmente fuera un kunai, recordaba bien una sensación similar el día que peleó contra Sasori, cuando este la atravesó con una espada.

Juntó sus manos y salió del genjutsu, viendo en ese instante a Sasuke sujetando la katana en contra su cuerpo y el kunai que le quitó, aún en poder de ella.

Al verlo tan cerca e inmóvil, la kunoichi elevó su puño y lo dirigió directamente hacia él, a pesar de no tener un ángulo favorable para acertar el golpe. Sasuke pestañeó por un instante al percatarse de esto y con rapidez se impulsó hacía atrás, sacando la katana en el proceso y escapando de un golpe que generó un cráter por el impacto.

Si Sakura hubiera tratado de retroceder para retirar el kunai y luego moverse, posiblemente la katana hubiera seguido su movimiento provocando un daño mucho mayor, en especial considerando la fuerza con la que se estaba moviendo en contra del Uchiha.

Los compañeros de Sasuke observaban el combate. Karin estaba impaciente, esperaba que Sasuke terminara rápido con la kunoichi de Konoha para poder seguir avanzando y el que Juugo no estuviera dispuesto a intervenir no mejoraba su humor.

—Mejor localiza a Danzou, Sasuke no se demorará mucho más —sugirió Juugo al ver a la pelirroja fastidiada por la demora.

Viendo que Sasuke tomó distancia, Sakura aprovechó para comenzar a cerrar la herida y tratar de calmarse. Tuvo suerte de que haya sido un genjutsu sencillo, probablemente él estaba reservando chakra para algo más o simplemente no la consideraba suficientemente peligrosa para utilizar alguna de sus técnicas oculares.

El Uchiha vio el chakra verdoso emanando a la al altura de la herida que acababa de generar con su espada. Orochimaru y Kabuto en alguna ocasión mencionaron que Naruto y Sakura habían peleado contra miembros de Akatsuki, pero pese a eso jamás se interesó por averiguar sobre la evolución en la habilidad de estos.

x x

Naruto vio su intento por tratar de acercarse a la zona de las llamas negras truncado por varios miembros de Akatsuki. Todos eran de cierta manera similares: ojos con un patrón circular extraño, cabello naranja y varios piercings decorando sus rostros.

—Tu pelea es conmigo Jinchurki del Kyuubi —habló Pein segundos antes de que el invocador trajera una extraña ave de gran tamaño con el mismo patrón circular en los ojos.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Fukasaku desde el hombro de Naruto, observando la reunión de cuerpos con el Rinengan—. El fue quien asesinó al pequeño Jiraiya.

En ese momento, la atención de Naruto se enfocó completamente en Pein. Las llamas negras que resaltaban como único punto de combate dentro de Konoha pasaron a un segundo plano. No sólo estaba frente a quien separó a Jiraiya de su lado, sino que eso quería decir que se encontraba en presencia del líder de Akatsuki, el causante de que tanto él como Gaara hubieran sido cazados.

La presencia de Naruto encima de Gamabunta detuvo por unos segundos los combates que se realizaban en las cercanías. La imponente rana era difícil de ignorar y la presencia de tantos cuerpos con túnicas de Akatsuki tampoco facilitaba quitar los ojos de encima.

Para el momento en que Naruto apareció, los combates ya se habían diseminado por varios sectores circundantes a la muralla de la villa. Algunos combatían sobre la construcción, otros en la zona interior dañando los pocos edificios que estaban erigidos ahí, pero la mayoría se encontraba peleando afuera, utilizando el bosque a su favor. Ya no había grandes aglomeraciones de shinobis lanzando olas de ataques, en ese momento varios grupos de unas cuantas personas se enfrentaban a una buena distancia entre ellos.

Tsunade tomó aire fuertemente. Se había quedado sola, el cuerpo de Pein contra el que se enfrentaba desapareció de su presencia instantes después de la llegada de Naruto. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber donde se había metido el miembro de Akatsuki. La Hokage cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de relajar su cuerpo. Como lo sospechaba, ella ya no estaba en condiciones de mantener un combate de nivel tan alto. Pero la desaparición de Pein fue sólo un respiro pasajero, pese a su estado no podía simplemente quedarse ahí mientras Naruto se enfrentaba a quien logró vencer a Jiraiya, por más que hubiera mejorado, no podía simplemente quedarse a mirar y arriesgarse a que algo le ocurriera, en especial luego de haber visto al shinobi que se enfrentó a Tenzou.

Tenzou. El supuesto Madara aprovechó una de las técnicas de Pein para alejar su combate y que ella no pudiera intervenir. No sabía cuál era el estado de esa pelea, pero Naruto en ese momento era su prioridad.

Avanzó con dirección a la Gamabunta, al menos era imposible no localizar el lugar del enfrentamiento. Cada cierto tramo podía ver cuerpos de ninjas de Kiri o Ame y en extrañas ocasiones alguno de Konoha; estaba segura de que no significaba una supremacía de combate por parte de su villa, simplemente que ellos tenían una cantidad mayor de médicos y la facilidad de que podían conseguir atención en una distancia relativamente corta.

—¡Hokage-sama!

No se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban. Reconoció la voz y pudo sentir que se estaba acercando a ella.

—Genma —dijo Tsunade cuando el shinobi la alcanzó—. Reúne un grupo y dirígete hacía el este; Yamato debe de encontrarse ahí peleando contra el que asesinó al clan Hyuuga… si es que aún no es muy tarde.

—¿Y Naruto? —preguntó el shinobi, observándola. Shizune se había visto extremadamente preocupada por la quinta desde la última pelea que hubo en la villa, para él la Hokage se encontraba bien, pero su esposa conocía por mucho tiempo a la mujer, había algo que obviamente él no estaba viendo.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —respondió, desviando la mirada hacía él al sentirse fijamente observada—. También necesito que mandes a alguien a buscar a Ibiki para que comience a encargarse de retomar una buena posición defensiva, la presencia de Naruto quizás juegue a nuestro favor y podamos comenzar a empujar a los enemigos fuera de Konoha.

—Avisaré para que un grupo le de el alcance…

—No es necesario —cortó la mujer—. Deben de haber shinobis en la zona, me reuniré con ellos si es necesario —explicó—. Y que Ibiki ponga en prioridad el sacar a los heridos mientras avanza, en este momento no podemos esperar a que la zona esté asegurada para enviar a los médicos.

—Sí… —contestó Genma, mirando a la Hokage por un instante más antes de detenerse y comenzar a avanzar en dirección contraria.

x x

Casi al borde de lo que podría considerarse el terreno de combate, Kakashi se apresuraba con dirección a donde se sentía la presencia de Naruto. Orion lo acompañaba, aunque sólo por el hecho de que el olor de Madara provenía de la misma dirección, claro que viendo las distancias era difícil de identificar si estaba en el mismo lugar que el rubio o en una zona central.

—La próxima vez no le sigas el juego a Madara, te trajo muy lejos —se quejó Orion.

—Lo sé, pero fue a Yamato al que arrastró hasta aquí —respondió Kakashi. La zona en la que se encontraban estaba desierta, solo con rastros de batallas ya terminadas.

—Siempre hacía lo mismo —habló Orion—, separaba a sus oponentes y los mataba donde estaba seguro que no recibirían ayuda… así podía jugar con ellos, humillarlos sin tener que estar pendiente de que pudieran llegar refuerzos —continuó, recordando sus días al lado de Madara—. Claro que, antes no podía moverse de esa forma tan práctica…

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaron, alguien como él no iba a permanecer sin mejorar —opinó Kakashi.

La mirada de ambos se desvió hacía un costado. Había movimiento a varios metros de ellos, pero no parecía que se estuvieran acercando en su dirección, sino que, estaban dirigiéndose de donde ellos venían. Orion olfateó el aire, reconoció ligeramente uno de los aromas, probablemente eran shinobis de Konoha.

—Ya están comenzando a tratar de tomar toda esta área —explicó Kakashi sin detenerse—. Igual necesitan ir hacía allá para establecer el perímetro, no sirve de nada que avisemos que ya no hay enemigos en la zona —continuó, sin detenerse, desviando la mirada hacía el zorro—. ¿El aroma de Madara está en esa dirección también?

—Sí —afirmó la invocación—. No tengo nada en contra de Naruto, pero me interesa más seguir a Madara.

x x

Aún había algunos focos de combates dentro de lo que podría determinarse dentro del perímetro de la villa, pero Ibiki ya había recibido sus órdenes y, ya que en general todo estaba siendo controlado, comenzó a dirigir a los shinobi.

Empujar a Kiri y Ame hacía el bosque y el envío de equipos de médicos a las zonas recuperadas era en lo que debía de centrarse. Detestaba realmente esos combates a gran escala, en esos momentos se notaba más que su posición como líder del escuadrón de interrogación y tortura de los ANBUs quedaba en segundo plano. La Hokage lo tenía muy en alto, confiaba en su capacidad para mantener la cabeza fría y dar órdenes en momentos como esos.

Shizune al enterarse de la situación, decidió tomar un equipo de médicos y avanzar en dirección a Naruto. Si Tsunade se encontraba en esa área era probable que fuera a necesitar apoyo médico luego de que todo terminara y ella era quien conocía mejor su estado de salud.

El combate entre los cuerpos de Pein y Naruto había iniciado. El Akatsuki llevaba esperando mucho tiempo ese enfrentamiento y la posibilidad de capturar al zorro de nueve colas.

La gran rana que acompañaba al jinchuriki se encargó de contener las múltiples invocaciones que era capaz de realizar, pero no era la única invocación del rubio; sobre uno de sus hombros descansaba una de las ranas que había acompañado a Jiraiya.

Los ojos de Naruto ya no parecían poseer la misma apariencia que los de un humano normal, tampoco estaban en su forma alargada que denotaba el chakra del Kyuubi fluyendo por su cuerpo. Eran dorados y muy similares a los de un sapo y estaban clavados sobre Pein.

Estar en frente de quien asesinó a su maestro no era algo sencillo, quería saltarle encima, pero si quería derrotarlo tenía que pensar, además de mantener su concentración o perdería el modo ermitaño. Naruto tomó aire y se lanzó para iniciar sus ataques, llevaba más de un año entrenando y ese era su primer combate real en mucho tiempo, pero no podía permitirse perder o necesitar ayuda, no luego de comprender el poder que el portador del Rinnengan debía de tener.

Tsunade se encontraba cerca cuando pudo sentir el inicio de la batalla. La energía que utilizaba uno de los cuerpos de Pein para controlar la gravedad había lanzado varios escombros en todas las direcciones. Pero antes de poder lanzarse a apoyar a Naruto vio lo que encajaba con la descripción del jutsu que ella misma le dijo a Kakashi que le prohibiera el uso al rubio.

La Hokage estaba a punto de gritarle al muchacho que se detuviera, pero notó los rasgos en el rostro de Naruto. Alguna vez había tenido la extraña suerte de ver a Jiraiya así y recordó que el sannin tomaba una apariencia menos humana que la que estaba viendo en el rubio. Cuando salió de sus recuerdos vio como el ataque de Naruto avanzaba por el aire haciendo gala de su nombre y chocando contra uno de los cuerpos del enemigo destruyéndolo.

Tsunade no pudo evitar asombrarse, Naruto se veía con mucho más control de lo que antes parecía tener en las peleas, en especial considerando quien era su enemigo. Su nivel también era algo distinto, el rubio siempre la lograba sorprender, desde la vez en que logró perfeccionar el rasengan cuando lo conoció, luego cuando pudo agregarle un elemento al ataque, cosa que ni el mismo Minato pudo y en ese momento, llevando incluso más lejos lo que ya podía considerarse una técnica monstruosa; había logrado eliminar el aspecto negativo que recaía sobre su cuerpo al usarla.

x x

Los ojos carmesí enmarcados por una sonrisa de superioridad dejaron a Neji inmóvil. Tenía a un Uchiha al costado suyo, había sido sólo una fracción de segundo lo que demoró que ese chakra tan llamativo cambiara su posición y apareciera a su lado. Pudo escuchar su nombre, tanto Tenten como Lee notaron la presencia del hombre de cabello negro y armadura de color sangre, pero simplemente estaba muy cerca como para poder impedir que el primer ataque fuera de parte de Uchiha Madara.

Sintió un fuerte golpe contra su estómago casi acompañado inmediatamente con uno a su rostro y un bufido burlesco emanando de su adversario. Su cuerpo fue expulsado hacía atrás. Los golpes fueron fuertes, dolorosos y precisos, no había duda de que el hombre que tenía en frente era un shinobi que ya llevaba una larga lista de batallas detrás de él. Pero extrañamente no recibió nada que pudiera sacarlo de la pelea inmediatamente, a pesar de que estuvo en una posición vulnerable.

Tenten lanzó una ronda de kunais explosivos antes de saltar para interceptar a Neji e impedir que recibiera el impacto de la caída, mientras que Lee corrió para contener al Uchiha, llegando al instante en que veía como las armas de su compañera simplemente atravesaron su objetivo.

Neji desactivó su byakugan, para luego gritarle a Lee que no lo mirara a los ojos.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió el recién ascendido a jonin especial, mientras notaba con preocupación como sus golpes eran esquivados o bloqueados, y los pocos que parecían acertar en el oponente simplemente lo atravesaban—. Guy-sensei ya me había explicado como enfrentarme a un Sharingan.

Neji se puso de pie y corrió al lado de Lee. Con ambos muchachos peleando, Madara se veía en la necesidad de hacer que la mayoría de los golpes atravesaran su cuerpo, los dos ninja de Konoha tenían un nivel muy alto de taijutsu como para enfrentarlos de modo tradicional a la vez.

Tenten chasqueó ligeramente la lengua, podía ver como el cuerpo del enemigo recibía los golpes, pero estos no lo dañaban. No serviría tratar de sumarse a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el problema no era acertar los golpes, tanto Lee como Neji podían hacerlo estando juntos pese a estar disminuidos al verse obligados a mantener la vista más baja. Los apoyaría de lejos, como normalmente lo hacía, el problema era que debía de dejar de lado los ataques en área y no podría hacer gala de su precisión al máximo en esa ocasión, pese a estar a distancia también era recomendable que se cuidara de los ojos del Uchiha.

No era necesario verle el rostro a Madara, para notar que estaba jugando. No había tratado de hacer otra cosa que no fuera recibir ataques. Neji estaba seguro de que ese era el hombre que asesinó a casi todo su clan, y pese a confiar en sus compañeros sabía que estaban en desventaja y por la actitud del hombre, probablemente la diferencia era notoria.

—Es una suerte —habló Madara luego de haber estado en silencio—. Uno de los Hyuuga que tenía pendiente y el niño extraño vestido de verde, dos pequeñas astillas que puedo eliminar a la vez…—prosiguió, pero calló al momento en que un kunai atravesó su cabeza, que desapareció por unos segundos, y terminó clavándose en una pared luego de pasar entre los ninja de Konoha—. ¡Maldición niña! No tengo idea quién seas, pero no me gusta ser interrumpido mientras hablo—agregó secamente, pasando a través de Neji y Lee y corriendo con dirección a Tenten.

Al ver al shinobi de armadura correr contra ella, Tenten sujetó un pergamino pequeño que llevaba amarrado a su cintura. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para sacar el arma que tenía almacenada en el pequeño objeto y blandirla al frente.

Madara vio como una espada de gran tamaño se movió ágilmente a la altura de su cintura, pensó en simplemente esquivarla en un comienzo, pero el ligero sonido de una cadena lo detuvo en su lugar, dejando que la hoja de metal pasara por su cuerpo.

Tenten maldijo ligeramente. La espada que había invocado estaba forjada junto con una cadena en el mango, pensó que el shinobi esquivaría el golpe de forma normal y luego podría tratar de enroscarlo en la cadena, al menos para ganar unos segundos por la sorpresa. Pero no sucedió lo que ella esperaba, a pesar de que hasta ese momento Madara había mostrado preferencia por no ser atravesado a menos que no hubiera otra opción, en esa ocasión no actuó igual.

—Es un truco viejo —susurró Madara, girando antes de darle una patada y lanzarla varios metros hacía atrás, casi golpeándola contra la muralla de la villa—. No te metas en peleas que no son tuyas muchacha —agregó haciendo una rápida secuencia de sellos y dirigiendo un jutsu de fuego a la zona en donde había caído el cuerpo.

—¡Tenten! —gritó Lee, tratando de atacar a Madara, pero solo consiguiendo que este lo sujetara por la pierna y lo golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo, contraatacándolo por primera vez.

Neji se apresuró a llegar junto a Lee, pese a que su velocidad era alta, poca gente fuera de Guy llegaban al nivel de su compañero, eso era una ventaja y desventaja a la vez. A diferencia de Lee, Neji se sabía controlar mejor y pese a que se preocupó en un primer momento al ver a Tenten cerca del Uchiha, estaba seguro de que ese tipo de ataques no eran suficiente para causarle nada demasiado grave.

—Si no activas tu byakuagan no vas a ser ni la mitad de entretenido que pensé que podrías ser, claro eso no cambiaría los resultados —soltó Madara mirando a Neji retroceder con Lee y permitiéndole tomar distancia—. Los rumores dicen que eres un genio, pero hasta el momento estoy decepcionado, al parecer caerás igual de sencillo que el resto de tu clan —continuó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado en donde había lanzado el jutsu de fuego contra Tenten.

Una ronda de pequeñas bolas de metal decoradas con unas pequeñas notas de color azulado pasaron alrededor de él explotando. Una sustancia pegajosa empapó el área, solidificándose rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Madara y el suelo.

Tenten aprovechó al ver que Neji se alejó con Lee. Pese al golpe que recibió había conseguido moverse a tiempo para evitar que el jutsu de fuego la dañara directamente y, oculta esperó un buen momento para actuar.

—No importa cuando lo intentes —dijo Madara con cierto desprecio—. No vas a conseguir nada con habilidades tan simples —agregó desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer fuera de la zona que recibió el ataque, dirigiendo su atención a los dos muchachos—. Vamos, si esto va a ser tan simple, puedo ahorrarme los rodeos y matarlos; al menos ver la pelea de Pein me podría entretener un poco.

Neji tomó algo de aire y detuvo a Lee antes de que retomara el combate. Madara estaba jugando, seguro de que él vencería y por lo que se había demostrado hasta el momento, era lo más probable. Aún así, al parecer deseaba encargarse tanto de él como de Lee, lo cual era extraño, ya se sabía que los Hyuuga estaban dentro de una lista negra, ¿pero Lee?.

—No te creas tan importante muchacho, no pienso gastarme usando contigo el mismo nivel de técnica que utilicé contra todo tu clan —soltó Madara riendo un poco.

Neji activó su byakugan en ese momento y soltó a Lee. Pese a todos los riesgos que podía significar usar sus ojos, necesitaba ver mejor a su oponente si deseaba encontrar alguna oportunidad de victoria.

x x

Aunque en un comienzo tuvo la idea de no pelear en serio, a fin de cuentas, ella no quería dañar realmente a Kisame, no pudo proseguir. Quería que el antiguo ninja de Kiri notara su presencia para que no se centrara tanto en Guy, así que luego de un periodo muy corto comenzó a pelear en serio, apoyando a la bestia verde desde lejos. Lamentablemente, el fuego no vence al agua, en especial considerando el nivel de los jutsus de agua de Kisame.

Katt se encontraba empapada, cada ola de fuego que lanzaba quedaba sofocada por una de agua enviada por Kisame, que no simplemente se detenía para apagar sus llamas sino que terminaban cayendo sobre ella en muchas ocasiones. La idea de que ella generaba mucho fuego quedó sumergida bajo la capacidad de generación de agua de Kisame, ese hombre parecía que simplemente no se le acababa el chakra.

Aprovechó un momento en que Guy y Kisame se repelieron luego de un golpe y trató de alcanzar al miembro de Akatsuki, pero igual que casi todos sus ataques, fue interceptado por una corriente de agua que acabó por caer sobre ella y golpearla contra una pared cercana.

Cerró los ojos por el dolor, cada segundo que avanzaba la pelea se le complicaba más poder esquivar ataques o lanzarlos. Sin pensarlo mucho se apoyó contra el muro que detuvo el agua y salió a la superficie a tomar aire. Los jutsus de Kisame eran inmensos, suficientes como para mantener el agua empozada.

Estaba distrayendo al shinobi, eso era obvio, pero lamentablemente no parecía suficiente y Guy ya había recibido un corte bastante desagradable en su pierna derecha. Los movimientos del ninja de Konoha seguían siendo veloces, pero se podía notar que su rendimiento había bajado.

Algo la empujó ligeramente por un costado. Al voltear notó que a su lado estaba una tortuga bastante grande flotando sobre el agua.

—Guy quiere que salgas de aquí —habló el animal—, no va a poder volver a ver a Kakashi si algo grave llegara a ocurrirte.

Katt miró a la tortuga, parecía ser una invocación. Al parecer era de Guy, claro que ella no estaba enterada de que él pudiera invocar algo. Pero luego de la sorpresa inicial meditó las palabras del animal. Por el momento se encontraba bien, Kisame pese a todo no estaba tratando de matarla directamente, lamentablemente tampoco estaba teniendo cuidado, pero si Guy caía o llegaba a un estado muy grave la situación podía cambiar.

Todos los alrededores parecían estar más tranquilos. Pero habían pequeños focos donde aún se apreciaba combate, donde estaba ella era uno de esos puntos, pero el más llamativo era el de Naruto. Vio a Gamabunta y sintió la energía del muchacho minutos antes, por un momento pensó en ir a verlo, pero luego consideró que alguien más lo haría, en cambio Guy parecía encontrarse solo frente a Kisame y con la atención de todos a la llegada de Naruto no recibiría apoyo en un buen rato.

x x

Orion y Kakashi siguieron avanzando juntos, pero en un momento el zorro se detuvo. Habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino con dirección a Naruto y al parecer el aroma de Madara tomaba una ruta diferente. Kakashi no trató de detener a la invocación, a fin de cuentas ese animal sabía cuidarse solo y pese a distar de tener el poder para enfrentarse a Madara, lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona en Konoha y podría servir de ayuda.

Kakashi por su parte ya había notado durante todo el recorrido que la zona estaba casi completamente en poder de Konoha, así que lo central en ese momento era dirigirse donde Naruto. No quitaba que le preocupaba la presencia del Uchiha dentro del perímetro ya tomado, pero al final posiblemente se dirigiría donde Naruto para capturarlo o apoyar a la persona que estuviera enfrentándose al rubio.

x x

Sakura trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Sasuke no estaba teniendo contemplaciones con ella, luego de que logró curarse la estocada de la katana, el Uchiha no volvió a permitirle que tratara alguna de sus heridas. Él era más rápido que ella y pese a que poco a poco Sakura comenzaba a poder captar los patrones en sus ataques, también comenzaba a debilitarse.

Por más que detestara admitirlo, Sasuke sin dudas era quien había aumentado más su poder en todo ese tiempo. Era cierto que no sabía cuál era el nuevo nivel de Naruto, pero el aumento del Uchiha se notaba en cada aspecto de él como shinobi.

Un corte profundo subiendo por casi toda su pierna provocó que perdiera estabilidad, pero no gritó, no iba a darle esa satisfacción. Trató de golpearlo, cuando empuñaba la katana sus movimientos eran más lentos y estaba más vulnerable, pero no lo consiguió, la hoja del arma giró fuertemente sobre su piel y luego vio como el mango se dirigió hacía su rostro.

La cabeza de Sakura golpeó fuertemente el suelo al caer. Su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente y podía ver como la sangre recorría su rostro. Trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero no pudo, su pierna no estaba reaccionando y estaba segura de que si no se atendía pronto la herida de la cabeza quedaría inconciente.

Sasuke la observó y luego guardó la katana. Se giró con dirección a sus compañeros, llegando a tiempo para ver como Suigetsu estaba terminando de volver a tomar forma sólida mientras maldecía a Sakura quejándose sobre su espada.

—¿Encontraste a Danzou? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Karin ignorando a Suigetsu.

—Sí —afirmó la joven mujer, en cierto modo encantada de haber visto pelear a Sasuke.

La kunoichi de Konoha estaba quieta, tratando de respirar, sintiéndose humillada al ver como Sasuke simplemente estaba retirándose lentamente. Pero al escuchar el nombre de Danzou dirigió la mirada al pequeño grupo infiltrado. No entendía porqué quería encontrar al anciano, Sai había recibido órdenes de ese hombre para asesinar a Sasuke, pero el que el Uchiha entrara a Konoha sólo para buscarlo por eso no parecía tener sentido.

—¿No vas a terminarla? —cuestionó Suigetsu dirigiendo la mirada a la kunoichi caída—. Puedo hacerlo por ti si sigues con problemas de matar gente, la maldita reventó mi espada… como si hubiera muchas de estas, ahora sólo van a poder ser seis espadachines de la niebla…

—Déjala, si nos demoramos más Danzou podría escapar.

Los cuatro shinobi comenzaron a alejarse, dirigidos por Karin. La base de Danzou se encontraba casi completamente bajo tierra y según lo que la pelirroja podía informar, había varias energías ahí.

Sakura perdió de vista a Sasuke, apretó fuertemente los dientes, tratando que las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas no comenzaran a escapar y mezclarse con la sangre. Durante todo su combate quiso creer que el Uchiha se detendría, que no la atacaría, le hablaría, pero eso era mentirse a sí misma. Al percibir que su mirada estaba nublándose aún más comenzó a tratar de moverse nuevamente, en especial para poder acomodarse y curar la herida de su cabeza. Su pierna había sufrido un corte que la recorría casi completamente, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero no podría atenderse si estaba inconciente.

No muy lejos, Taka ingresó al edificio de la raíz. No hubo resistencia inicial, era como si fuera una invitación a que entraran. Karin estaba preocupada, podía indicar donde se encontraban los enemigos, pero también pudo sentir que ellos ya estaban consientes de si localización también. Los ojos de Sasuke simplemente dejaban ver odio, durante el combate con Sakura había estado más tranquilo, pero al retomar la búsqueda de Danzou y estar tan cerca, nuevamente la venganza se dejaba entrever en su mirada.

—Están adelante —advirtió Karin, quedándose delante de Juugo y detrás de Suigetsu y Sasuke.

La sonrisa divertida regresó al rostro de Suigetsu. Estaba impaciente por pelear, no se había infiltrado en Konoha simplemente para ir detrás de Sasuke corriendo de un lado a otro y estaba seguro de que el Uchiha no compartiría a Danzou, pero probablemente le dejaría a cualquier otro que se interpusiera.

Un grupo de personas ataviadas en túnicas negras y un par en túnicas blancas aparecieron en frente de ellos. Todos portaban las características máscaras de los ANBU. Tres figuras vestidas de blanco dieron un paso al frente, entre ellos el portador de la máscara de tigre.

—Danzou-sama nos pidió que los esperáramos —habló el ANBU—. Lamentablemente no podemos dejar que continúen avanzando.

—¿Van a detenernos? —cuestionó divertido Suigetsu, tratando de que el pequeño inconveniente de tener una espada rota no le arruinara el momento, ya luego podría robarle Samehada a Kisame. Además, Sasuke no le permitió vengarse por lo que la kunoichi le hizo a su arma, así que un combate en ese momento le iba perfecto.

Los ANBU no respondieron oralmente, el grupo de unos doce hombres simplemente inició su ataque. Sasuke esquivó los ataques de los tres que habían estado en frente, al parecer estaban centrados en eliminarlo a él.

El resto de encapuchados fueron por los otros tres miembros de Taka. Karin se quedó inmóvil por un instante, tantos oponentes del nivel de un ANBU rondando cerca de ella no era una situación favorable. Podía esquivar algunos ataques, pero los enmascarados no se demoraron mucho en notar dónde estaba el eslabón más débil. Al parecer lo primero que deseaban hacer era volver incluso más espaciada la diferencia numérica.

Una gran extremidad protegió a Karin y atacó a los ANBU, Juugo por suerte pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—Si vas a quedarte quieta mejor avísale a la amiga de Sasuke que venga a reemplazarte, al menos parece que ella si está con humor para pelear —gritó Suigetsu en un tono burlón al ver a la pelirroja.

El rostro de Karin tomó un color similar al de su cabello, ella no estaba especializada en combate, claro que sabía pelear, pero dudaba que pudiera tener la suerte de enfrentarse contra un único ANBU.

Suigetsu y Juugo por otro lado estaban sin dudas poniendo mucha presión contra los enmascarados, ninguno de los que portaban los ropajes negros parecían estar a la altura de los que estaban enfrentándose a Sasuke y su número comenzaba a disminuir, incluso al grado de permitirle a Karin poder tratar de pelear.

Con una seña de cabeza el de la máscara de tigre avisó que se uniría a los otros para contener a Taka. Habían estado tratando de atacar al Uchiha, pero este se las había ingeniado para evitar sus ataques gracias a su sharingan o con algunas técnicas de sustitución similares a las de Orochimaru.

Al ver llegar a uno de los capitanes ANBU Suigetsu sonrió, no le gustó mucho que los fuertes se dedicaran exclusivamente a Sasuke. Pero había algo que no le agradó en el tigre, si los otros parecían moverse como si simplemente tuvieran memorizados los pasos para un combate, ese hombre se veía aún menos expresivo.

—¡Karin! —gritó el Uchiha en un momento en que pudo quitarse de encima a los otros dos ANBU—. ¡Llévame con Danzou!

La kunoichi dirigió la mirada a Sasuke y se acercó a él mientras se concentraba. El anciano no parecía haberse movido de su posición inicial, era como si estuviera seguro de que sus hombres vencerían. Sintió como Sasuke comenzaba a moverla, dejando atrás a Juugo y Suigetsu, con esa mirada aterrorizante sobre sus ojos rojos. Dudó por un momento en abandonar a los otros dos, pero probablemente los que habían enfrentado a Sasuke irían detrás de ellos cuando se recuperaran.

Suigetsu vio como la pelirroja se iba con Sasuke, no le importó demasiado, al final tenía la seguridad de que podía ganar sin necesidad del Uchiha y Juugo era buen compañero de pelea, solo debía de tener un poco de cuidado en caso se saliera de control y terminara atacándolo también.

El hombre de la máscara de tigre se dirigió al ninja de Kiri y lo atacó con un jutsu de fuego. Suigetsu lo evitó con relativa facilidad, pero vio como el ataque cerró el camino por donde Sasuke había seguido avanzando.

—¿No van a seguirlo? —cuestionó un tanto interesado—. Dudo que su jefe pueda con él.

—Danzou-sama ya debe de haber evacuado para este momento y ni con la rastreadora podrán alcanzarlo —respondió antes de hacer otro jutsu de fuego, solo que la técnica parecía generar unas llamas muy intensas que se depositaban en las paredes generando una alta temperatura—. Parece que puedes volver a tomar forma líquida… veamos si puedes resistir todo este calor.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu desapareció, no había estado peleando por mucho tiempo y ya estaba siendo analizado. Vio con algo de preocupación como Juugo estaba en frente de los otros dos sujetos de túnica blanca, al parecer solo quedaban esos tres, el problema era que se trataban de los más fuertes.

Karin guió a Sasuke por los corredores, nadie los detuvo, no había trampas o nada que pareciera inusual, excepto claro la situación misma. Pudo sentir la explosión que cerró el camino por el que había estado avanzando, pero eso no detuvo a Sasuke cuando se lo informó.

—En esa habitación —señaló la kunoichi, apartándose del camino de Sasuke.

—Quédate aquí, esto es entre él y yo —ordenó el Uchiha abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él.

La habitación estaba alumbrada con una tenue luz, el cuarto no tenía ninguna ventana y al menos en apariencia tampoco otra puerta. En el centro, sentado detrás de un escritorio, se encontraba Danzou, observándolo con atención y sin la intención de moverse.

—Bienvenido, sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías ante mí —habló Danzou, con un tono tranquilo y controlado—. Supongo que todo este caos significa que ya estás enterado sobre la verdad de Itachi.

—No menciones el nombre de mí hermano —interrumpió secamente empuñando su katana, hasta ese momento simplemente había estado escuchando y observando.

—Konoha hizo lo que se tenía que hacer, y supongo que tú también estás siguiendo la misma idea —continuó el hombre sin inmutarse—. No planeo escapar, ya estoy viejo y es obvio que no puedo enfrentarme a ti, con el ataque que está ocurriendo tampoco recibiría refuerzos a tiempo y aunque lo lograra sería simplemente cuestión de tiempo, los Uchiha son poderosos, tarde o temprano llegarías a mí.

—Entonces terminemos con esto… —interrumpió impaciente, deseaba matar a Danzou, pero había algo en la actitud del hombre que no le inspiraba confianza y lo obligaba a mantenerse cauteloso.

–Aún no, hay algo que quiero hacer antes. Sólo hay alguien que podría haberte hecho seguir este camino —intervino Danzou—. Uchiha Madara —agregó al ver que parecía captar su atención—. Sabes, yo conocí a ese hombre hace mucho tiempo, sé que ha estado rondando activamente y que probablemente no he sido capaz de verlo. Siempre manipulando las cosas a su favor, siempre sobreviviendo…

—¿Esto tiene algún punto? —cuestionó Sasuke comenzando a impacientarse, pero aún cauteloso, quizás el anciano no sería una presa tan sencilla y estaba mencionando a Madara, algo que avivaba ligeramente su curiosidad.

—Claro que sí —asintió el hombre mayor—. Cualquiera que esté cerca de él puede notar que siempre está planeando algo, cada cosa que hace tiene un objetivo, cada cosa que dice y a quien se la dice es un movimiento planeado —prosiguió Danzou, manteniendo el tono tranquilo, si existía alguna posibilidad de salir con vida era tratar de jugar del mismo modo en que Madara lo había estado haciendo, dialogar con Sasuke era una tarea complicada, pero su única opción real—. Ya debes de saber sobre la fundación de la villa, pero hay detalles que son un poco menos importantes a primera vista; por ejemplo, debes de saber que el segundo Hokage fue quien instruyó al tercero… pero Madara durante un corto periodo hizo lo mismo con otro joven, uno que no pertenecía al clan Uchiha, supongo que a modo de mostrar una verdadera alianza.

Sasuke observó al hombre con detenimiento, tratando de no actuar sin pensar. Sabía que el tercero no había estado de acuerdo con la orden contra su clan, pero aún así no detuvo a Itachi, el concejo siempre tuvo fama de frialdad, pero eso no importaba, ya se había encargado de ellos sin mayor problema. Pero Danzou, de él no había sabido hasta después del primer reencuentro con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y desde ahí sólo había escuchado cosas que merecían que tuviera mucho cuidado. Deseaba matarlo, pero algo hacía que lo escuchara, quizás la nula confianza que tenía en Madara pese a haber creído su historia.

—Tanto Sarutobi como yo fuimos instruidos por grandes shinobis, Madara me abandonó con relativa rapidez, pero aprendí mucho de él durante ese periodo, lamentablemente sus ideas chocaban incluso con las mías —explicó Danzou seriamente—. ¿Sabes por qué tu clan es tan peligroso? ¿Por qué hay tanto rumores de que su sangre está maldita?... Hay algo en los Uchiha que los vuelve hambrientos de poder y el que mejor representa esto es Madara.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo has sentido? —cuestionó el anciano—. Tanto odio que recorre tu cuerpo, no es simplemente por simple venganza, desde el día que naciste con la sangre Uchiha estuviste condenado a buscar poder y lamentablemente temo que la venganza es simplemente una cortina que tu sangre usa para hacer que sigas creciendo.

—¿Vas a continuar con estas tonterías?

—No son tonterías, fue Itachi quien me habló de esto —respondió Danzou, notando como los ojos de Sasuke reaccionaban—. Luego de la pelea contra el primer Hokage Madara desapareció, pero no completamente, él vino a mí, a su antiguo estudiante… sus ideas incluso sobrepasaban los límites de lo que yo sería capaz de llegar, estaba desquiciado, completamente corrompido por el poder. Como no recibió ayuda de mi parte simplemente se desvaneció… no supe nada más de él hasta que un día tu hermano vino a mí —continuó Danzou, captando muchas más reacciones ligeras en el cuerpo de Sasuke al mencionar a Itachi—. Nadie le creyó sobre la presencia de un shinobi poderoso actuando desde las sombras, pero yo conocí a Madara y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer… lamentablemente nunca pudo demostrarme que realmente estaba vivo y en movimiento.

—¿¡Qué demonios tiene que ver esto con la masacre de mí clan!? —gritó exasperado Sasuke, perdiendo por primera vez los estribos.

—Tú hermano fue quien percibió como el sharingan parecía corromper a las personas, hacerlas buscar sobre cualquier cosa más poder… lo ocurrido con el clan fue una decisión de supervivencia de la villa e Itachi escogió un bando —respondió el líder de la raíz, sin inmutarse por la mirada agresiva de Sasuke—. Tú fuiste un pequeño detalle que Itachi fue incapaz de eliminar. Al parecer creía que tú no serías corrompido por el sharingan, tenía una fe ciega en que eras diferente… y lamentablemente se equivocó. En lugar de tratar de ver las cosas, simplemente seguiste el camino que te llevaba a más poder y al final acabaste en manos de la razón por la que Itachi terminó uniéndose a Akatsuki… —siguió Danzou, notando como Sasuke simplemente lo escuchaba en silencio—. Tú hermano deseaba librar al mundo de Madara, el Uchiha más peligroso y tú lo único que hiciste fue asesinarlo y luego unirte a su enemigo.

Sasuke escuchó sin moverse. Una parte de él deseaba simplemente saltar y cortarle el cuello al anciano, vengar a su clan, a su hermano… Sin embargo, a cada palabra que escuchaba se confundía más. Madara jamás le inspiró confianza, había algo en él que le daba una apariencia siniestra, lo seguía porque le ofreció la oportunidad de vengarse. Pero en el fondo sabía que su hermano jamás hubiera deseado que atacara Konoha, él escogió la villa por sobre el clan, hasta ese momento jamás había entendido por qué alguien tomaría una decisión así. Las palabras de Danzou aunque no adentraban demasiado en explicaciones comenzaban a armar mejor lo que pudo haber estado en la cabeza y corazón de su hermano al momento en que decidió acabar con el clan.

—Siempre consideré que Itachi se equivocó al dejarte con vida, por eso traté de asesinarte —intervino Danzou al ver a Sasuke pensativo—. Eres una persona peligrosa, mucho más de lo que Itachi pudo haber previsto, no tienes control sobre ti, sólo vives para la venganza, sin ella no tienes nada que te llene, por eso es que incluso luego de que acabes conmigo no encontrarás paz. Eres simplemente un títere de quien te ofrece poder, primero fue Orochimaru y ahora Madara… y viéndote ahora en lo que te has convertido, me recuerdo a mí mismo que la decisión de exterminar a todos los Uchiha fue la correcta. No me arrepiento, ni lo haré nunca.

Sasuke sintió como la puerta se abría detrás de él. Pero no fue Karin quien entró, eran los tres ANBU que pelearon inicialmente en su contra, bastante heridos, pero reportándose con su líder. Antes de poder preguntarse en su cabeza dónde se encontraba Karin, vio un pequeño charco de sangre asomarse por el suelo cercano a la puerta.

—Danzou-sama —saludó uno de ellos, notando con curiosidad al Uchiha y al su jefe que no había abandonado el lugar—. Ya nos encargamos de tres de los cuatro intrusos —anunció, quieto, pero atento al shinobi renegado de Konoha.

Los ojos del muchacho no parpadeaban, simplemente parecía estar observando el líquido rojo expandiéndose por el suelo. Estaba confundido nuevamente, simplemente no sabía que hacer, no podía confiar en nadie, al parecer ni siquiera en él mismo. Por más que había deseado cortar cualquier tipo de vínculo con otras personas, la acción le costaba, no estaba en su naturaleza ser así, por más que trataba. Había olvidado a sus nuevos compañeros por correr detrás de su venganza y al parecer simplemente los guió a la muerte.

Danzou observó a sus tres ANBUs fijamente y estos desenvainaron sus armas. El cuerpo del muchacho estaba muy tenso, sus puños comenzaban a temblar y sus ojos habían cambiado de forma.

Ninguna de las espadas logro insertarse en el cuerpo de Sasuke, todas chocaron con una especie de espíritu de huesos que rodeó al muchacho.

Danzou observó el justu y murmuró el nombre: Suzanoo. No trató de escapar, ya había dejado claro las razones y simplemente esperó. Alguien tan inestable como Sasuke no lo dejaría escapar, pero con algo de suerte al menos habría logrado sembrar la semilla de la venganza contra Madara en el muchacho y redirigir toda esa energía en contra del otro Uchiha.

x x

Madara observó satisfecho como Neji usaba su byakugan, el nivel del muchacho subió considerablemente, prueba de que estaba en lo correcto al tener entre sus prioridades eliminar a los Hyuuga restantes. Las otras dos sobrevivientes eran menores y dudaba que pudieran volverse una amenaza en mucho tiempo, a diferencia de Neji que ya se perfilaba como un oponente que alcanzaría un gran poder.

El otro muchacho era un problema diferente, cada vez que pensaba que no podía mejorar, sentía como su velocidad aumentaba. Sin dudas en algún momento abrió la primera puerta, pero no importaba, lo mataría rápido luego de encargarse del Hyuuga.

—Acabemos con esto —anunció sonriendo ampliamente y rotando sus ojos en dirección a Tenten, que pese a estar siendo ignorada por el Uchiha seguía ayudando a sus compañeros—. Ya que se está esforzando tanto supongo que debo premiarla, comencemos con ella.

Madara desapareció de la vista de Neji y Lee, ambos voltearon en dirección a Tenten. La kunoichi no necesitó que le dijeran que estaba por ocurrir, las acciones hablaban solas. El Uchiha apareció en frente de ella tratando de acertar un golpe contra su rostro. Lo evitó, pero luego de eso no pudo seguir controlando su cuerpo.

Estaba inmóvil, era solo un segundo que había transcurrido, pero podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a sabiendas de que estaba completamente expuesta. Al tenerlo tan cerca y por reflejo observó las orbes rojas al momento de esquivar el golpe, las palabras que cualquier guerrero conoce sobre tener la mirada en el oponente en lugar del arma habían jugado en su contra.

Madara sonrió, mientras los otros dos shinobis casi llegaban a donde estaba. Un golpe, no necesitó mucho más que eso para conseguir que la muchacha cerrara los ojos por el dolor.

Un certero ataque al codo provocó que se escuchara como los huesos de su brazo se separaban. No pudo evitarlo y quitó la mirada del cuerpo de su oponente sintiendo como era impulsada hacia el suelo. Lamentablemente no terminó ahí, una ola de calor la rodeó lastimando su piel. Pudo escuchar a Lee e incluso a Neji llamándola, pero el dolor nubló cualquier intento por mantener sus voces en su mente.

Madara lanzó un jutsu de fuego antes de que la kunoichi cayera al suelo y, con los otros dos shinobis casi encima de él se abalanzó sobre Tenten para seguir atacándola.

Un fluido mayor de chakra lo obligó a alejarse. El Hyuuga había lanzado una ola de energía en su contra sin necesidad de estar tan cerca. Desconocía que algún otro miembro del clan pudiera hacer eso. Antes de poder decidirse que hacer, Lee estaba sobre él, obligándolo a usar sus habilidades para que los golpes lo atravesaran.

Neji observó la escena y se detuvo. La forma en la que se movilizaba el chakra le era familiar.

No meditó demasiado lo que tenía en mente, viendo como había atacado a Tenten no debía de quedar mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera matarlos de una vez. Era en cierto aspecto una jugada al aire, no tenía idea si funcionaría o si sería capaz de aplicarlo viendo la forma en que esquivaba cada ataque que Lee trataba de colocar.

Con su byakugan buscó a Tenten, estaba cerca de él, viva, pero increíblemente golpeada y lamentablemente inconsciente. Al menos si fallaba, Madara no parecía tener ningún interés en rematarla y si la encontraba algún shinobi de Konoha la pondría a salvo.

Corrió hasta estar cerca de Lee y desde ahí localizó los puntos en el cuerpo del Uchiha que debía de bloquear, algunos eran saltantes, pero otros no. Sabía que debía de golpearlos porque lo visible era un patrón casi igual al que quedó en el cuerpo de Hiashi.

Neji no se arriesgó a atacar tan de cerca como usualmente lo hacía, bloquearía los tenketsus emitiendo chakra a distancia, ganando unos escasos centímetros extra de alcance. Solo le quedaba esperar que la presión ejercida de esa forma fuera suficiente.

Cuando Lee atravesó el cuerpo de Madara, y éste lo lanzó contra una construcción cercana, Neji aprovechó el momento. En el instante en que el primer punto fue golpeado la sonrisa del rostro del Uchiha desapareció. Fue un instante de sorpresa, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos, teniendo un desagradable recuerdo del líder de los Hyuuga golpeándolo en las mismas zonas.

Pese a la cantidad de golpes, el ataque fue rápido. Neji tenía mucha experiencia de combate y además demasiada presión encima como para permitirse algo más lento.

Madara trató de escapar, pero no pudo. El recorrido que su chakra realizaba para permitirle desaparecer estaba bloqueado. Miró con rabia al Hyuuga y se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo fuertemente. Activó su mangekyou y fijó sus ojos rojos sobre los blancos de Neji.

Tsukuyomi. No iba a permitir que un niño lo dejara vulnerable. Lamentablemente su técnica se cortó incluso antes de que él lo deseara. Su chakra estaba inestable, le costaba mantener algún jutsu, pero al parecer pese al inconveniente el muchacho del clan Hyuuga había caído al menos inconsciente luego de un grito de dolor.

No dejó que el cuerpo de Neji tocara el suelo. Lo sujeto del cuello para elevarlo y luego comenzó a golpearlo. Escuchó como varios golpes surtían efecto sobre su cuerpo y vio como la sangre comenzaba a fluir.

Su rabia se detuvo en el momento en que escuchó al muchacho de verde reincorporarse gritando el nombre de su compañero. Lanzó el cuerpo del Hyuuga y convocó el Amateratsu.

Un fuerte golpe contra su rostro evitó que el fuego negro apareciera directamente encima de Neji. Las llamas quedaron invocadas en las cercanías luego de que un potente puñetazo de Lee acertara contra el Uchiha. Para la sorpresa de ambos, el Uchiha esta vez no pudo dejar que el golpe lo atravesara.

La mirada de Lee distaba de ser de satisfacción. Volcó sus ojos sobre Neji y Tenten, el primero simplemente parecía estar muerto pese ha haber estado a merced del Uchiha por unos segundos, Tenten al menos parecía estar viva. El muchacho apretó con fuerza los puños, por primera vez podía asegurar que tenía miedo, pero no era por él, sino por la idea de dejar a Madara salir vivo de esa pelea. Neji, lo que sea que hizo, le había permitido que ya no fuera invulnerable a sus golpes y no pensaba permitir que eso se desperdiciara. Volviendo la mirada al Uchiha se concentró.

Madara escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. Tuvo suerte de que lo que recibió fue un golpe cargado con desesperación por sacarlo del camino más que uno centrado en matarlo. El Hyuuga yacía tirado en el suelo sin moverse, probablemente las llamas del Amateratsu lo consumirían cuando llegaran a él, pero ahora su problema era Lee. Viendo como el muchacho parecía tener algo en mente, aprovechó el momento para hacer fluir su chakra, presionando con todas sus fuerzas para restaurar el flujo natural.

En un instante, Madara simplemente escuchó una palabra y un nombre saliendo de la boca de Lee, y como por un breve momento los ojos del muchacho se tornaron hacía donde se encontraba la kunoichi de su equipo.

—¡Perdón Guy-sensei! —gritó el muchacho rodeándose de una gran cantidad de chakra, tornando su piel roja, hinchando cada músculo y resaltando cada vena que recorría su cuerpo.

Lee mantuvo la mirada fija en su oponente, pensaba acabar con él aunque eso significara sacrificarse, aunque significara desobedecer a su sensei nuevamente. Jamás había sobrepasado la quinta puerta, sabía de más que abrir las ocho significaba que moriría, pero en vista de la diferencia de poder simplemente no veía otra opción. Con Neji muerto las posibilidades de volver a tener vulnerable a Madara eran nulas, no iba a arriesgarse a usar nada inferior a su máxima capacidad.

La mirada de Madara se endureció, sabía muy bien la razón por la que debía de eliminar a ese muchacho y lamentablemente se tardó demasiado, su ego y afán por mostrarse superior le habían costado llegar a una pésima situación.

—_Hachimon Tonkou! Dai-hachi, Shimon, KAI! (Eight Gate: Death Gate, RELEASE!)_

Fue sólo un instante, pese a ser poseedor del sharingan fue incapaz de ver los movimientos de su oponente. Lee lo rodeó con los brazos y de un impulso lo elevó. El abrazo del muchacho estaba destrozando sus músculos y el chakra que lo rodeaba estaba quemándolos a ambos.

Luego de mucho tiempo, una emoción regresó a Madara, desesperación. Gritó, viendo como se elevaba y la armadura que lo rodeaba comenzaba a dejar de otorgarle algo de protección. Sin saber como e intentando sin cesar pudo sentir como su chakra comenzó a correr libremente. El Hyuuga había bloqueado los tenketsus, pero para suerte de él, al haberlo hecho a distancia, el efecto fue mucho más corto de lo que sucedió con Hiashi.

x x

El destello de energía no pasó inadvertida para nadie. Una ruta de chakra era visible en el cielo.

Katt pudo sentir la tremenda energía, pero desconocía que podía ser. La única ocasión en que había percibido tal poder era con Naruto, pero el rubio no se encontraba en esa dirección. Sus dudas sobre que podía haber sido desaparecieron cuando escuchó a Guy gritar el nombre de Lee, la tortuga que esperaba a su costado parecía haberse quedado inmóvil, como si simplemente no creyera lo que estaba observando.

Guy volvió la mirada a Kisame y su chakra comenzó a elevarse. Sus ojos estaban nublados con lágrimas que pese a sus esfuerzos comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro.

Fue ahí cuando Katt comprendió que era ese chakra. En el futuro tanto Guy como Lee morirían de la misma manera, solo que uno se llevaría a Kisame y el otro fallaría en acabar con Madara.

—Lee… —susurró, durante todo el combate no lo vio, no hubiera habido forma de detenerlo, pero en ese momento recordó porque era que Lee se sacrificó. Neji, si las cosas no habían cambiado, la razón por la que Lee se vio obligado a abrir la octava puerta era porque Madara había matado a Neji.

Katt bajó la mirada un instante y sintió una ligera presión en el pecho. Había hablado con Neji, nunca le dijo exactamente lo que sabía, pero el muchacho era inteligente, estaba advertido y debía de saber que tenía que cuidarse. Pero aún así, el que Lee se sacrificara…

—¡Guy detente! —pidió la tortuga elevando la voz y provocando que Katt volviera a darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

El chakra de Guy estaba subiendo de manera descomunal, incluso Kisame que parecía estar relativamente fresco, pese a la duración de la batalla, tomó un semblante serio.

—¡Guy! —gritó Katt, impulsándose sobre un edificio—. ¡No te sacrifiques tú también! —pidió al notar como la energía simplemente seguía incrementándose.

Kisame posó la vista en la pelirroja y luego afinó la mirada maldiciendo mentalmente a Madara. Itachi había conversado con él sobre los conocimientos del otro Uchiha sobre eventos que ocurrirían, el hombre estaba bien informado, claro que no tenía idea completamente exacta y cada cosa que cambiara podía alterar algo de lo que conociera; también le comentó que la pelirroja tenía un conocimiento similar, pero mucho más limitado al parecer.

Ya llevaba un buen rato preguntándose porque la pelirroja estaba peleando contra él, si era obvio que no parecía querer matarlo. Entonces el hombre de verde se inmolaría junto con él, por eso Madara le encargó tan amablemente que lo buscara con la excusa de que terminara sus cuentas pendientes.

Kisame tomó a Samehada y elevó una pared de agua, pese a no estar dentro del grupo de shinobis honorables y conocer bien lo sucia que puede ser algunas personas, lo que impulsaba a Madara siempre había sido complicado de predecir. El ninja de Kiri no pensaba quedarse a morir para darle la satisfacción al Uchiha de que las cosas salieran como las deseaba.

—Ya terminamos por hoy —habló a la vez que aparecían varios clones de agua en diferentes direcciones—. No pienso pasar a formar parte del plan de nadie —agregó antes de que todos los clones y el cuerpo original se hundieran en la gran masa de agua formada por los ataques anteriores e iniciaran una rápida retirada.

Las palabras del shinobi no parecieron entrar en la cabeza de Guy, pero al no ver a su oponente dejó de elevar su chakra y dirigió su mirada hacía la zona donde podía asegurarse había estado Lee. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente, la pelea contra Kisame lo debilitó y el haber abierto las puertas, pese a no haberlas utilizado, sumaron a su cansancio. El corte profundo que tenía en la pierna le impedía avanzar con la velocidad que su corazón le pedía.

Katt se acercó a Guy, el hombre pese a notarla no le habló, simplemente siguió avanzando a la mayor velocidad que podía. La kunoichi lo tomó por el brazo del lado que tenía una pierna lastimada y comenzó a avanzar con él. Guy era una persona pesada, o al menos eso le parecía ahora que estaba sin mucha energía. Lo bueno era que no lo estaba cargando, simplemente le servía de apoyo y de una forma de acelerar.

Quería ayudar a Guy, era cierto, sabía lo importante que era Lee para él; pero también deseaba ir a ver si es que Neji había logrado escapar de su destino. El Hyuuga estaba consiente del peligro que lo perseguía y quería confiar en que eso hubiera logrado mantenerlo con vida.

x x

Con la respiración entrecortada y escupiendo sangre Madara elevó la mirada hacia donde segundos antes estuvo a punto de morir. Sabia que debía de cuidarse del muchacho de verde, sin duda lo sabía, pero el alcance del poder que podía otorgársele a alguien al abrir la octava puerta era algo que simplemente no podía ser descrito. No imaginó tal velocidad, ni el poder de la emanación de chakra.

Maldijo fuertemente, había sido inhabilitado y golpeado por un par de mocosos. El cuerpo del Hyuuga yacía inerte a pocos metros de las llamas de su Amateratsu, el de la muchacha estaba casi igual de cerca, y del artífice de su estado no quedaba nada fuera de una estela de luz en el cielo.

Se levantó con la mirada clavada en la cabeza de Neji, deseaba ver como el cuerpo del muchacho se incineraba, pero algo captó su atención. Todos los alrededores estaban tranquilos, lo único que parecía estar aún en combate era la batalla de Naruto. No habían tropas de Ame o Kiri sobre Konoha.

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro mientras una risa entrecortada por la sangre de su boca trataba de hacerse escuchar. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en Konoha. Dañada, pero al parecer victoriosa y luego en dirección a Naruto.

En el instante en que su risa se cortó de golpe desapareció, transportándose a una formación rocosa a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba Naruto. No iba a permitir que luego de tal humillación Konoha se mantuviera en pie, y que mejor que el hijo de un Kage fuera de control para arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente.

x x

Orion se detuvo de golpe; el aroma de Madara nuevamente había cambiado de dirección. El zorro observó con cierta curiosidad su nuevo rumbo, ahora si quería encontrar al Uchiha debía de encaminarse hacía donde estaba ocurriendo la pelea de Naruto. Miró un momento la zona a la que se había estado dirigiendo, pudo notar muy a lo lejos un pequeño punto negro, probablemente las llamas del Amateratsu, pero segundos antes había logrado ver una increíble acumulación de chakra despegar hacia el cielo, pero viendo que Madara seguía en movimiento, al parecer fue el vencedor de lo que sea que estuvo ocurriendo ahí. Sin quedarse quieto por más tiempo comenzó a desplazarse en la dirección que tomó Madara, hacía la gran batalla que aún seguía en pie.

En otra dirección, Kakashi también notó el chakra en el cielo, pero a diferencia de Orion, él si tenía una idea de que se trataba. Sintió una ligera presión en el pecho, lo primero que vino a su mente fue Guy, abrir la octava puerta era algo que sólo podía hacerse una vez en la vida, pero la bestia verde de Konoha era sin dudas la persona que tenía mayor conocimiento al utilizar las puertas.

Quien sea que realizó el ataque ya estaba muerto, ese era el costo por ese nivel de poder, pero esa era la dirección en la que Orion había localizado a Madara, quizás pese al sacrificio de esa persona, Konoha podía haberse librado del Uchiha. Kakashi creó un kagebunshin, él seguiría avanzando a donde Naruto, pero necesitaba asegurarse de lo ocurrido en ese lugar e ir en persona no serviría de mucho considerando que el artífice de la técnica sabía que moriría al hacerla.

El kagebunshin del jonin de cabello plateado comenzó a avanzar con rapidez, esperaba poder encontrar alguna pista de lo ocurrido. La idea de Guy sacrificándose recorría su mente y trataba de bloquearla, no era momento para dejar que las emociones nublaran su juicio. Al comenzar a acercarse notó las llamas negras, con eso estaba seguro de que hubo un Uchiha en ese lugar.

Al llegar dos cosas saltaron a la vista aparte de las llamas: un enorme cráter, posiblemente ahí estuvo quien abrió la octava puerta y la nula presencia de Orion. El zorro no estaba ahí, pese a que todo indicaba que Madara era quien había estado peleando en ese lugar.

El jounin divisó dos cuerpos en las cercanías, al parecer caídos en combate. El cadáver de Neji, que de eso estaba seguro con sólo verlo, y el cuerpo de Tenten que parecía un poco menos dañado que el de su compañero. Primero se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Tenten y revisó sus signos vitales. La kunoichi aún seguía con vida, por lo que la cargó y la colocó lejos de las llamas.

Luego se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Neji para moverlo antes de que fuera alcanzado por las llamas del amateratsu, pero al cargarlo para retirarlo de ahí, notó que muy débilmente, el muchacho aún tenía algo de pulso. Sus signos vitales eran casi imperceptibles, pero indicaban que aún tenía una esperanza.

No había tiempo de esperar a refuerzos. Si Neji aún tenía una pequeña probabilidad de salvarse, debía llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes. Le preocupaba mucho dejar a Tenten sola, pero la zona ya aparentaba estar en control de Konoha. No tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar ayuda.

Antes de partir, dio un rápido vistazo a la zona. ¿Dónde se encontraría el cuerpo de Rock Lee? No podía divisarlo, y era poco probable que Lee haya abandonado a sus compañeros mientras estos apoyaban a Guy en el combate. Tal vez se encontraba inconsciente en las zonas aledañas, lejos de su campo de visión, pero ya no tenía tiempo de buscarlo, si quería tener la oportunidad de salvar a Neji.

x x

En las cercanías al combate de Naruto un grupo de shinobis observaba, muchos de ellos habían tratado de intervenir en la pelea, pero las habilidades tanto de Naruto como de Pein hacían difícil el acercamiento. Tsunade se encontraba junto a Kakashi, que había llegado poco tiempo antes.

—¿La luz? —cuestionó la quinta mientras observaba la pelea, viendo si podía encontrar algún espacio por donde interferir.

—Mandé un kagebunshin —contestó Kakashi—. Aún no se ha des-invocado… no estoy seguro que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió —agregó, dejando notar cierta preocupación en su voz—. Pero ya debe de haber algún grupo cerca de la zona, hemos podido volver a armar un perímetro alrededor de la villa, no deben de haber muchos enemigos en el interior.

—Esta parece ser la única pelea grande que está ocurriendo… —dijo Tsunade chasqueando ligeramente la lengua—, y no somos capaces de apoyar a Naruto…

Los ojos de Kakashi se fijaron en uno de los cuerpos del dueño del Rinnengan. La Hokage notó la reacción del jonin y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Hay algo extraño en esos cuerpos, recuerda que según Fukasaku, Jiraiya destruyó algunos cuerpos y luego estos volvieron a levantarse… —habló la mujer, hasta que la llegada de una persona apareciendo la dejó en silencio.

Los ojos de Pein rotaron velozmente con dirección a Madara. El Uchiha estaba de pie en frente del jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Pero había algo que simplemente no estaba bien, no parecía haber rastro de la armadura roja y su cuerpo estaba sumamente dañado, sin contar una extraña mueca que mezclaba una sonrisa con odio y locura pura.

—Ya te has demorado mucho Pein —gritó Madara sin mirarlo—. Y para colmo estás dejando que el niño destruya tus cuerpos —agregó, no era muy complicado ver los restos entre los escombros.

El combate había estado inclinándose a favor de Naruto, poco a poco había conseguido eliminar a dos de los seis cuerpos de Pein y mantenerlos en ese estado. El primer cuerpo que destruyó se había vuelto a poner de pie, no fue capaz de notar que ocurrió, pero desde ahí su atención también estaba sobre los cadáveres.

—El Kyuubi es mi presa —habló Pein.

—Eso lo decido yo —contestó Madara cortante—. Si no puedes encargarte del monstruo en un tiempo adecuado, lo haré yo.

—Madara… —susurró Tsunade sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Ese hombre no se veía en un buen estado físico, pero pese a eso acababa de aparecer en frente de Naruto—. Hay que detener lo que sea que esté planeando.

El combate se detuvo por unos instantes ante la presencia del recién llegado. Naruto observaba con atención al hombre que tenía en frente, sus facciones le recordaban mucho a Sasuke, sin contar que estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes. Pero antes de que pudiera tratar de preguntar algo, sintió como el Kyuubi parecía retorcerse de cólera dentro de él, como si intentara salir a la fuerza.

—Uzumaki Naruto —masculló Madara al ver como el cuerpo del muchacho tenía ligeros movimientos involuntarios—. Parece que mi antigua mascota quiere salir.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó el rubio, tratando de mantener la concentración y no salir del modo ermitaño.

—¿Realmente eres tan estúpido que no sabes quien soy? —cuestionó, casi escupiendo las palabras—. Pero claro, un pobre muchacho tan odiado como tú no debe de conocer mucho de la historia de lo que es.

El comentario no le agradó en lo absoluto a Naruto, pero no iba a dejar que un demente soltando palabras al viento perforara más su concentración, ya tenía suficiente con el Kyuubi.

—Había escuchado que perdías la cabeza con facilidad —añadió Madara, respirando entrecortadamente y bajo la mirada vigilante de Pein, quien estaba confundido de la actitud del hombre, usualmente el Uchiha hablaba de más, pero en esa ocasión no parecía estar en completo control de sí mismo.

Un grupo de shinobis de Konoha aprovecharon la oportunidad y atacaron a Pein, siendo alejados violentamente por las habilidades del cuerpo principal. Pero otro grupo más pequeño trató de encarar a Madara, consiguiendo que el hombre activara su sharingan mientras atravesaban su cuerpo.

Los ojos rojos del Uchiha le permitieron a Naruto darse cuenta de quien se trataba, pero el Kyuubi se retorcía en su interior aún más fuerte luego de ver el sharingan.

—¿¡Creen que pueden hacer algo contra mi, ninjas insignificantes!? —exclamó en tono de burla—. ¡Nadie, puede destruirme!, entiendan eso de una buena vez —gritó riendo sonoramente y posando la mirada en el rubio—. A menos claro que creas que tú puedes —continuó, viendo como Naruto lo atravesaba luego de tratar de darle un golpe—. ¡Vez! Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera llegas al nivel del ridículo niño de verde o su estúpido amigo Hyuuga.

Naruto volteó a verlo, las dos únicas personas que encajaban en esa descripción eran Lee y Neji. No estaba seguro que había ocurrido con ellos, pero la idea de que estuvieran muertos comenzaba a hacer que la cólera tomara posesión de él.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —interrogó burlonamente, recordando con desprecio a los dos muchachos—. ¿Quieres matarme? —prosiguió sonriendo ampliamente—. No te culparía, creo que he encargado de una buena parte de gente de Konoha —añadió burlonamente viendo como otro golpe lo atravesaba—. No pareces muy brillante, nada de lo que hagas servirá, a menos quizás que actúes como el arma que eres y dejes salir al Kyuubi.

—¡No lo necesito para derrotarte! —bramó Naruto, tratando de pensar como atacarlo.

—¿En serio? Que desperdicio, andas desaprovechando los regalos de tu padre —comentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver la mirada de confusión del rubio—. ¿Qué? ¿Nadie te dijo nada? No me extrañaría, Konoha tiene muchos secretos oscuros, pero es curioso que Katt no te haya dicho nada… por los rumores que escuché ya sabes que es tu hermana… ¿pero ni ella quiso decirte quien era tu padre? —interrogó riendo ligeramente—. Bueno, no te preocupes, lo has visto miles de veces… toda esta villa está bajo su sombra desde que tallaron su rostro. ¿No fue muy buen padre no? usarte para que guardaras el arma de Konoha… y nadie, nadie te dijo nada.

Naruto sólo permaneció escuchando al hombre. Entendía que el Uchiha estaba diciéndole que el cuarto era su padre, pero simplemente no podía comprender porqué alguien haría algo así con su hijo, por qué nadie jamás le explicó sobre su procedencia.

—¿Quieres un secreto más turbio? Estoy seguro que este te encantaría —habló nuevamente el Uchiha—. ¿Uchiha Sasuke es tu amigo no?

—¿Qué hiciste con Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero, que hasta ese momento simplemente se había esfumado luego de completar su venganza contra Itachi.

—¿Yo nada? Él decidió su camino por su propia cuenta —contestó, fijando la mirada en el jinchuriki—. Sabes, me parece un poco desagradable de tu parte tratar de arrastrarlo a Konoha luego de lo que esta mugrosa villa le hizo… —prosiguió, notando satisfecho como el muchacho simplemente lo observaba confundido—. Todos esos rostros tallados en la montaña pertenecen a monstruos, tú padre te condenó y el tercero permitió que la vida de Sasuke fuera un infierno… aunque claro, no se le puede culpar, esto es una villa ninja y se elimina a quien sea necesario para mantener el orden —explicó sonriendo con una pequeña risa burlona que provocaba que algo de sangre saliera por su boca—. Uchiha Itachi sólo siguió órdenes, es una lástima que Sasuke se enterara luego de haberlo asesinado.

Pein observó con recelo a Madara, era obvio que estaba provocando al Jinchuriki, pero no entendía porqué. El poder del bijuu de más colas era algo que debía de tratarse con cuidado, pero el Uchiha estaba simplemente dejándose llevar.

—Pein —habló un pequeño trozo de papel flotando cerca de él.

—¿Te curaste? —cuestionó él, sin recibir respuesta y tomándolo como una afirmación—. Cúbrela mientras escapa, Madara va a arruinar esto —indicó Pein, dirigiendo la mirada a su cuerpo invocador.

Los shinobi de Konoha volvieron a tratar de acercarse a Madara, pero nuevamente sus ataques fueron en vano. Pero en esa ocasión el Uchiha no ignoró los ataques y en un instante acumuló una gran cantidad de chakra oscuro que fue expedido en varias dirección golpeando a los ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto nuevamente trató de interferir, pero no era capaz de encontrar una manera para volverse un adversario real.

—¿Crees poder defenderlos? —cuestionó evadiendo cada ataque mientras observaba con desprecio a Naruto—. No eres nadie, no tienes el poder suficiente para ayudar a nadie —agregó, acumulando la ola de energía oscura nuevamente alrededor de su cuerpo, pero en esa ocasión apuntando con dirección a la villa.

—¡Detente! —gritó Naruto, perdiendo por completo su concentración. Estaba confundido por todo lo que el Uchiha le había hablado, no sabía si era verdad o no, si únicamente lo hacía para molestarlo, pero algo que era real era la diferencia en los niveles, él simplemente no era capaz de darle un golpe.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —interrogó con una sonrisa que se desvaneció casi de inmediato—. Detenme —finalizó, activando su mangekyou y provocando una reacción en el Kyuubi.

Los ojos de Naruto habían retornado a su color azul segundos antes, pero no se mantuvieron por mucho tiempo así. El Kyuubi comenzó a brotar su chakra a través del cuerpo del muchacho, volviendo sus ojos rojos y mutando sus facciones.

—Así está mejor —murmuró Madara con satisfacción, hasta que un grito interrumpió el momento.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Tsunade, acercándose al notar que estaba perdiendo el control sobre el Kyuubi, sabía que el Uchiha debía de haber estado hablándole, pero no imaginó que podría hacer que perdiera el control a tal grado.

—La quinta Hokage —masculló sin ánimos—. La nieta de mi querido amigo… —continuó, antes de volver a prestarle atención al chakra que rodeaba a Naruto tomando forma de colas. Antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra más, una ruptura debajo de sus pies lo alertó.

Rompiendo la tierra apareció Kakashi. Al salir el sonido del Raikiri advirtió a Madara que debía de desaparecer de ese lugar. Sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar evitó también uno de los potentes golpes de la quinta, la mujer estaba esperando que evitara el ataque de Kakashi para tratar de acertar un golpe sobre él.

El poderoso chakra del Kyuubi comenzó a expandirse velozmente y sin control. Naruto había perdido la capacidad para refrenar la energía y aunque trataba, no era capaz de enfocarse lo suficiente como para detenerlo.

—Sí… —susurró Madara sonriéndole a los dos shinobi que trataron de atacarlo—, creo que esto es todo por ahora, entreténganse con el Kyuubi —finalizó para luego simplemente desvanecerse de la vista de los presentes, al parecer permanentemente.

Pein que observaba aún de cerca fijó la mirada en el Jinchuriki, aún podría tratar de capturarlo, pero habían demasiados ninjas de Konoha presentes y el poder del muchacho era algo bastante descomunal. Pero su presencia no pasó desapercibida para Naruto, aunque no tenía control consiente sobre su cuerpo, de alguna manera aún lo veía como su oponente.

El chakra del Kyuubi se extendió en forma de garra contra uno de los cuerpos, éste trató de absorber la energía del ataque, pero la cantidad del chakra utilizado era descomunal, demasiado como para poder ser absorbida. Por esto el cuerpo cayó luego de unos segundos de tratar de detener el ataque.

El Akatsuki que lideraba los cuerpos observó la escena y tomó una decisión. Concentrándose ligeramente se comunicó con Konan para ordenarle que comenzara a retirarse, él utilizaría su cuerpo invocador para escapar. No tenía idea por qué Madara quiso provocar una situación en donde el Jinchuriki perdiera el control, pero no pensaba quedarse a ver toda la escena, dudaba que los ninjas de Konoha lograran eliminar al Jinchuriki y quería respuestas por parte de Madara.

En el momento en que Naruto, ya con cuatro colas y el color negrusco rodeando su cuerpo, se lanzó contra Pein, este así como todos los restos de los otros cuerpos, desapareció.

Un rugido poderoso hizo retroceder a los shinobi de Konoha que estaban rodeando el lugar. Lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba ligeramente mientras comenzaba a formarse un par de colas nuevas.

—¡Hokage-sama! —gritó uno de los shinobi, esperando por órdenes.

—Retrocedan y armen una defensa, no dejen que se acerque más a la villa —indicó Tsunade, dirigiendo la mirada a Kakashi que había comenzado a dibujar un sello en un trozo de papel—. ¿Puedes contenerlo?

—El sello que me mostró Jiraiya-sama debería de funcionar… pero con seis colas… —contestó preocupado, hasta ese momento Naruto jamás había sobrepasado el límite de cuatro—. Voy a acercarme rápido, aún está un poco aturdido.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado —interrumpió la quinta tomando con brusquedad el sello—. ¿Crees que vas a poder llegar cerca sin que ese chakra te cocine antes? No eres exactamente el shinobi más resistente de la villa —agregó la mujer antes de maldecir al ver como Naruto dio un gran salto y empezó a avanzar sin rumbo fijo peligrosamente cerca de Konoha.

x x

Sakura caminó pesadamente por las calles de Konoha, no estaba segura dónde era el cuartel de Danzou, pero una gran explosión, y la imagen de una extraña criatura de huesos, fue la que le indicó cuál debía de ser su camino. Ya había logrado curar sus heridas más graves, pero no podía perder más tiempo si quería detenerlo. A cada paso que daba sentía que debía de ser más cuidadosa, que debía esperar a tener refuerzos, o esperar a recuperar más chakra antes de seguir avanzando. Recordaba en la confianza que Tsunade había depositado sobre ella, pero simplemente no podía dejar que todo quedara así. Sasuke estaba planeando algo, y debía detenerlo, o evitarlo. Pese a sus sentimientos, su responsabilidad como Jounin era defender a Konoha, y debía de dar su máximo para lograrlo.

Pudo ver un edificio completamente destruido y como parecía haber una gran construcción subterránea en condiciones similares. Entre los escombros de las zonas bajas notó lo que parecían ser los cuerpos de algunos ANBUs, Sakura tomó aire, le preocupaba Sai, sabía que aún trabajaba para Danzou y aunque lo vio en la muralla sobrevolándola cuando estaba llevando a Anko al hospital, no podía asegurarse de que no hubiera sido llamado luego.

También pudo notar el cuerpo de uno de los acompañantes de Sasuke. Tuvo una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, no podía estar segura, pero parecía tristeza, quizás Sasuke se encontraba muerto entre todos esos escombros.

Pero un pequeño movimiento saliendo de la construcción confirmó que el Uchiha seguía con vida. No parecía estar gravemente herido, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo estaba temblando y caminaba erráticamente apoyando su cuerpo contra lo que tuviera cerca mientras sujetaba con una mano su cabeza y con la otra su katana ensangrentada.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura. No supo si fue un llamado para continuar su batalla o simplemente el nombre salió de su boca por preocupación.

El Uchiha se detuvo y giró el rostro. Sus ojos estaban negros y medio cerrados, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, ya no mostraban su furia vengadora o su odio, sólo soledad, confusión, incluso miedo por la incertidumbre de estar sin rumbo. Al verla a unos metros de él soltó un pequeño bufido, realmente esperaba que si alguien lo hubiera seguido por tanto tiempo incluso luego de cómo la atacó, sería Naruto. Era saltante que la muchacha había cambiado durante todo ese tiempo.

Él no dijo nada, Sakura tampoco, ella no sabía que debía decirle. Por un instante pensó en atacarlo, pero había algo distinto en él. El joven que tenía en frente parecía alguien simplemente cansado y sin rumbo, al verlo de esa manera pudo recordar los primeros días en la academia luego de que el clan Uchiha fuera masacrado. No sabía que más decirle, o que más hacer. Quería que él la atacara para tener la certeza que ya estaba perdido y usar toda su fuerza para traerlo abajo y detenerlo. Quería que la mirara con desprecio para que le demostrara que estaba perdido para siempre, y poder atacarlo con toda su furia. Sólo quería una respuesta más, una palabra más, escucharlo por última vez, antes de perderlo para siempre.

Sasuke notó como Sakura parecía estar expectante, como si esperara que él hiciera algo, estaba llorando en silencio y él simplemente no sabía que hacer. Los ojos de la kunoichi llorosos le imploraban una respuesta, pero él no sabía cual era, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

En ese momento una poderosa energía y un tenebroso rugido llegaron hasta ellos. La energía del zorro de las nueve colas estaba fluyendo. Sasuke susurró el nombre de su antiguo amigo mientras miraba en esa dirección, sabía que Pein debía de estar tratando de capturarlo en ese momento.

Sakura dejó de llorar y dio un paso en dirección a Naruto. No quería que el rubio volviera a estar poseído por esa cosa, pero luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke, justo en el momento en que distinguió sorprendida el nombre de Naruto en los labios del muchacho.

El Uchiha bajó la mirada y comenzó a avanzar, con dirección contraria a la de Naruto.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó nuevamente Sakura, sin entender la forma en la que él estaba actuando—. ¿No vas a hacer nada? —cuestionó, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada vacía antes de ver la espalda de Sasuke y como el muchacho comenzaba a alejarse. Algo estaba mal con él, era como si simplemente se hubiera derrumbado. Quizás si había algún momento de esperanza para tratar de hablarle era en ese instante, pero Naruto debía de necesitar ayuda.

Dejando caer un par de lágrimas más mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba lentamente, Sakura tomó el otro camino y comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que podía, sin mirar atrás, con dirección a Naruto.

x x

El terrible chakra del Kyuubi alertó a todos los ninja, muchos de ellos se preocupaban por si debían de ir a apoyar en esa batalla, o si al contrario, se les avecinaba un problema aún más grande que la misma invasión que habían tenido.

—Ya estamos cerca —exclamó Raidou dirigiéndose al grupo de shinobis que lo acompañaba, buscando retornar su atención al lugar donde se dirigían, Genma le había avisado sobre las órdenes de la Hokage y que ella era quien estaba dirigiéndose a apoyar a Naruto, lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo ahí estaba en manos de la quinta—. Recuerden que tenemos que revisar este lugar primero en busca de sobrevivientes.

Al llegar a la zona donde peleó el grupo de Guy contra Madara, el equipo de Konoha se abrió de golpe por las llamas del Amateratsu, que habían encendido algunas construcciones cercanas. Lo primero que indicó Raidou fue contener las llamas con algún jutsu de tierra y rogar que el poderoso fuego negro no se expandiera más.

Durante el proceso, uno de los shinobis divisó el cuerpo de Tenten en las inmediaciones y alertó al resto.

—¿Qué hace Tenten sola aquí? —preguntó Raidou preocupado, buscando con la mirada más sobrevivientes o cadáveres en la zona. Considerando que Tenten era una kunoichi de rango, y se mantenía lejos del combate, era probable que su cuerpo era el único que encontraron porque los otros ya habían sido incinerados por las llamas del Amateratsu, lo cual ya hacía imposible obtener algo más de información—. Busquen por sobrevivientes en las zonas cercanas. Tenemos que permanecer en este lugar para mantener esas llamas controladas hasta que llegue alguien capaz de apagarlas.

El cuerpo de la kunoichi estaba acomodado, no era como si simplemente hubiera quedado inconciente, quizás cayó antes que los que la acompañaban y la sacaron. Pero el imaginarse que ocurrió ahí no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara, de esa zona fluyó un poderoso chakra y estaba seguro que no era de la kunoichi. Además uno de sus compañeros de equipo era Neji y él los había visto al inicio del ataque, pero no había rastros de nadie más, y luego del ataque a los Hyuuga el destino del muchacho no era muy difícil de imaginar.

x x

En el refugio la situación se había mantenido tranquila. Un grupo pequeño de shinobis había logrado infiltrarse hasta esa zona, posiblemente con el conocimiento de su ubicación desde el ataque anterior, pero estos fueron detenidos por trampas colocadas por Iruka. Los pocos que lograron llegar efectivamente hasta la entrada se enfrentaron a la defensa del refugio, y no lograron causar ninguna situación de cuidado.

Pero la situación se tensó cuando el chakra del Kyuubi se sintió por toda la villa. En ese momento, Iruka y Chouji salieron a la puerta, preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Naruto … —susurró Iruka preocupado.

—¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! —exclamó Konohamaru llamando la atención de los otros shinobi y a punto de tratar de salir del refugio—. El jefe nos necesita, y podemos ir a apoyarlo.

—¡Konohamaru! —gritó Iruka saliendo de su preocupación y tratando de concentrarse en lo que debía de hacer—. Nuestro deber es defender el refugio, y el ataque aún no ha terminado —explicó. Claro que preferiría ir a tratar de ayudar a Naruto, pero su deber era mantener a salvo a la gente de Konoha y sabía que el muchacho no estaría solo, ya no era como antes, poco a poco el odio hacía el rubio había desaparecido.

—¡Pero…!

—Konohamaru —habló Chouji colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven genin—. Yo también quiero ir, pero todos están peleando tranquilos sabiendo que la gente de la villa está a salvo, protegida por nosotros. No podemos fallarles a ninguno de ellos.

—Además… —señaló Hanabi acercándose al grupo con su Byakugan activado—. La Hokage se encuentra en la zona, y un contingente de ninjas de la villa se acerca también. Sin embargo…

—¿Sin embargo qué?— preguntó Iruka preocupado.

—Su chakra es descomunal y continúa en aumento, como si estuviera fuera de control… —respondió la joven Hyuuga, sin agregar la extraña presencia de un tercer chakra invertido en el lugar exacto en donde estaba ocurriendo el combate de Naruto.

—Jefe… —murmuró Konohamaru consternado, mirando en la dirección de la feroz batalla.

x x

Cerca de las inmediaciones del hospital de Konoha, el clon de Kakashi avanzaba con rapidez tratando de mover lo menos posible a Neji para evitarle un daño mayor. A cada paso que daba podía sentir como el cuerpo del muchacho se retorcía ligeramente, extrañamente se sentía algo aliviado de ver que aún era capaz de reaccionar.

—Resiste Neji, ya estamos cerca…

—Kakashi-san… —murmuró el Hyuuga entreabriendo los ojos.

Kakashi se detuvo, y lo observó asombrado. Si Neji había recobrado la conciencia para decirle algo era porque sin duda su cuerpo estaba realizando un esfuerzo increíble, tal vez su último esfuerzo.

—Neji, no intentes hablar, ya estamos muy cerca del hospital.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Lee y Tenten?… ¿Lograron vencer a Madara? —preguntó el Hyuuga con dificultad, tomando aire antes de decir cada grupo de palabras.

—Tenten está bien ¿Pero Lee? ¿No estaba Guy con ustedes? —cuestionó, un tanto sorprendido y preocupado al no escuchar el nombre de Guy.

-No. Madara nos emboscó y tratamos de… detenerlo…

Kakashi no salía de su asombro. El que había abierto las puertas no fue Guy, sino Lee. La técnica que le enseñó su maestro permitió que salvara la vida de sus compañeros, a costa de la suya.

—Lee abrió la octava puerta para detener a Madara. No quedó rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en el rostro de Neji, pero en ese momento el semblante de Kakashi cambió.

—No, no lo detuvo —soltó Kakashi cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba un poco—. Orión debía de haber estado ahí si eso hubiera ocurrido, estaba siguiéndolo por el olor. Madara logró escapar…

Neji se retorció de dolor, tal vez por escuchar las palabras de Kakashi más que por el dolor físico.

—Entonces no fue suficiente…

Kakashi miró con pena al joven jounin, y decidió retomar su camino hacia el hospital, pero el Hyuuga lo detuvo, mientras trataba de decir algo.

—Los tenketsus que descubrió Hiashi-sama suprimieron la habilidad de Madara para desaparecer… eso era lo que nos trataba de decir con las marcas que se auto inflingió —explicó Neji, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y tratando de mantenerse despierto.

Kakashi escuchó asombrado las palabras, y entendió porque se habían encontrado rastros de sangre de Madara en la casa Hyuuga. Hiashi logró descubrir como neutralizar esa habilidad de Madara, y dejó marcas en su cuerpo resaltando esos tenketsus para que otro Hyuuga pudiera utilizarlos algún día para detenerlo, si él no lo lograba. Neji ahora poseía el conocimiento de la forma para volver vulnerable a Madara y el Uchiha ya lo sabía.

—Neji… Madara debe de haber creído que estabas muerto —dijo Kakashi mirándolo fijamente. El Hyuuga observó confundido, sin saber a que se refería exactamente—. Cuando llegué pensé que lo estabas, como también lo habría pensado cualquiera que te viera. El debe creer que ya estás muerto, y con esto, estos tenketsus que descubriste murieron contigo.

Neji comenzó a entender a que se refería Hatake luego de unos instantes. Si el moría, Madara pensaría que ese conocimiento se había perdido. Tal vez estaría siempre vigilante con sus primas por precaución, pero no sería lo mismo. En cambió si el sobrevivía, Madara siempre estaría acechándolo, y viéndolo como su mayor amenaza.

—No le tengo miedo a Madara…

—No es eso a lo que me refiero. Si estás vivo Madara te buscará, pero si él cree que estás muerto… pensará que Konoha no tiene la capacidad de detenerlo.

Neji miró a Kakashi por varios segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que tácitamente estaba sugiriendo y luego ascendió con la cabeza. El no tenía que morir, sólo desaparecer. Pero para lograrlo, debía morir ante los ojos de todos los que lo conocían.

Kakashi retomó su camino hasta el hospital. Llegando a ahí, colocó el mejor genjutsu que pudo sobre Neji, alterando su apariencia a la de un ninja común. Luego avanzó hacia uno de los ambientes donde un médico presuroso los ayudó, en un primer momento se preocupó un poco al ver a Hinata atendiendo a los pacientes que iban llegando, pero por suerte, no era la única médico encargada de la labor.

El ambiente en el hospital estaba increíblemente tenso, en especial esto se reflejaba en los rostros de los shinobis mayores. El chakra del Kyuubi podía sentirse por toda la villa, Kakashi lo había sentido, pero sabía que el original debía de estar encaminándose a esa zona.

El médico que atendió a Neji se apresuró. El muchacho estaba bastante lastimado, pero extrañamente lo que parecía haberlo afectado más era mental. Kakashi observó con atención mientras atendían a Neji, al parecer fue víctima de un genjutsu que había alterando las funciones de su cuerpo y eso le llamaba la atención. Un genjutsu poderoso salido de un Uchiha podía ser el Tsukiyomi, claro que lo sorprendente era que, de ser el caso, Neji estuviera conciente.

—Kakashi-san —llamó el médico, preocupado—. Hemos estabilizado al joven, aún no se encuentra fuera de peligro, posiblemente tenga que mantenerse aquí por un periodo largo, pero hay algo que me preocupa. Hemos podido detectar un genjutsu bastante poderoso aún en efecto sobre él, posiblemente alterando su apariencia…

—No se preocupe —respondió Kakashi con calma—. Es un ANBU que ha peleado valientemente el día de hoy, le puse el genjutsu para proteger su identidad. Espero que respeten esto.

—Por supuesto Kakashi-san… —asintió el hombre respirando con cierto alivio—. Pero ¿Cómo lo registro? ¿Bajo que nombre?

—Su nombre es Kumori-san, y posee toda mi confianza —respondió el jonin de cabello plateado antes de acercarse a Neji—. ¿Cómo es que pudiste despertarte solo?

Neji lo observó por un instante, recordando como luego de bloquearle los tenketsus Madara había cambiado el patrón de su sharingan antes de lanzarle un genjutsu. Eso fue lo último que lograba recordar y pese a ser un recuerdo nublado, estaba seguro de que el ataque no terminó por obra de Madara.

—Quizás no pudo mantener el moldeado de su chakra para acabar…

x x

El chakra del Kyuubi también fue percibido por Katt, pero Guy parecía estar simplemente absorto pensando en Lee y ella había decidido llevarlo hasta el lugar, no tenía idea qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Naruto, pero estaba segura de que Tsunade o Kakashi estarían con él. Cuando llegaron al área donde se produjo el combate contra Madara, un ninja médico los recibió. El área tenía un grupo de ANBUs tratando de sellar las llamas negras del Amateratsu, era obvio que para ese momento la zona ya estaba en control de Konoha.

—¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Necesitan asistencia médica?

—¿Dónde está Lee? —preguntó Guy como sonámbulo.

—Guy-san —habló el hombre, al parecer no muy seguro de qué decirle—, sólo tenemos una única sobreviviente en esta zona, que ya está fuera de peligro. Pueden verla si lo desea, pero ustedes también necesitan asistencia médica.

Guy siguió avanzando ignorando las palabras del médico, y llegó hasta una zona donde encontró a Tenten descansando. Las marcas en su cuerpo indicaban que había pasado por un combate brutal.

—¡Tenten! —exclamó Guy forzando su pierna, mientras corría para llegar al costado de su alumna.

Katt se detuvo a mirar los alrededores. Un grupo de ninjas trataba de contener las llamas de un Amateratsu en la zona, y a la vez había un gran cráter que llamó su atención. Trató de ver si había algún rastro de Neji, pero las palabras del médico seguían sonando en su cabeza 'Sólo tenemos una única sobreviviente…'

—Tenemos que movernos de prisa —gritó uno de los ANBU—. Parece que el Kyuubi se ha liberado y estamos demasiado cerca.

x x

En los bosques que rodeaban a la villa oculta entre las hojas, los ninjas de las naciones enemigas estaban reunidos, tratando de volver a tomar una ofensiva en contra de Konoha. Pero la poderosa presencia del Kyuubi no pasó inadvertida para ellos, y entre ellos recorrían los comentarios sobre que Konoha había utilizado su arma.

—Parece que Akatsuki ha escapado —anunció un shinobi de Kiri, cuyo ojo derecho estaba cubierto.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño—. ¿No están preparándose para retomar el ataque?

—No, están demasiado lejos como para que pueda percibirlos… incluso a él… —aseguró el hombre—. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Retirarnos —contestó la mujer—. Ya es segunda vez que nos están trayendo a la muerte contra Konoha… El Mizukage tiene otros planes y sólo nos está utilizando para conseguirlos.

—Pero sus órdenes fueron que debíamos de avanzar hasta que Akatsuki capturara al Kyuubi.

—Dudo que lo logren si no están presentes —respondió tranquilamente, tomando algo de aire—. No planeo seguir aguantando todas estas órdenes sin sentido, nos retiraremos, yo lidiaré con las consecuencias luego.

En el momento en que el hombre planeaba replicar, giró velozmente en dirección a la villa.

—Parece que Konoha está retomando la ofensiva, hay un buen grupo que se está acercando —advirtió.

—Ordena a todos que se retiren, yo cubriré nuestra salida —indicó la mujer, acercándose hacía Konoha y esperando a no ver en las cercanías a ningún shinobi de su villa o de la aliada, Ame. Desde su boca una bruma comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, expandiéndose por entre los troncos de los árboles y carcomiendo las hojas a gran velocidad, avanzando en dirección a los ninjas de Konoha—. Eso, nos dará tiempo.

x x

El chakra rojizo que había rodeado a Naruto se quedó sin adversarios declarados, pero eso no provocó que se calmara. El jinchuriki del Kyuubi parecía incapaz de tomar control sobre su cuerpo nuevamente, el zorro estaba ganando terreno cada segundo que pasaba y no permitía que nadie se le acercara.

La Hokage había ordenado que nadie tratara de enfrentarse directamente a Naruto, si se acercaba a Konoha lo que debía de hacerse era tratar de llamar su atención para que tomara otra ruta, pero no entrar en combate con la criatura de ser posible. Para ella era difícil ver a Naruto en ese estado, nunca había sido testigo de cómo el muchacho era consumido por el zorro.

Maldijo su estado, el Kyuubi se movía con velocidad, atacando por momentos cualquier cosa que pareciera estar en movimiento en su camino, y ella ya se estaba forzando a un punto sin retorno. Ya había considerado la posibilidad de que seguiría a Jiraiya pronto, pero no pensaba hacerlo dejando a Naruto completamente fuera de control, ni tampoco pensaba arriesgar la vida de alguien más para que lo tratase de controlar.

Kakashi por su lado se encontraba tratando de dirigir a los shinobis para que alertaran sobre la situación a los que no se encontraban cerca y para poder mantener al Kyuubi lejos de la villa. Luego de haber peleado contra varios shinobi enemigos, uno de los cuerpos de Pein, el pequeño enfrentamiento con Madara y el tener que haber generado un Kagebunshin, que al parecer seguía ocupado, ya estaban comenzando a pesar encima de él. Hatake era un shinobi poderoso, pero su punto débil eran los enfrentamientos que se extendían por periodos largos.

Luego de indicar la ruta por la que debían de tratar de guiar al Kyuubi, las memorias de lo que su clon había estado haciendo llegaron a él. Por unos instantes se quedó inmóvil tratando de asimilar lo que sus nuevos recuerdos significaban, pero al igual que muchas otras cosas que se enteró ese día, tendría que simplemente dejar todo a un lado hasta que pudiera realmente sentarse a pensar.

Tsunade trataba en vano de darle alcance a la criatura que había tomado posesión de Naruto, pero no podía simplemente acercarse sin pensar; el chakra que lo rodeaba parecía estar vivo y era notablemente peligroso. Ella no podía darse el lujo de quedar herida hasta que consiguiera colocar el sello sobre el rubio.

En un momento la Hokage se detuvo de golpe, el Kyuubi emanó un potente rugido a la vez que se detuvo. Su camino parecía estar bloqueado por una fuerza invisible que no le permitía seguir avanzando, y cuando trató de tomar otra ruta, notó que estaba encerrado por paredes invisibles.

Tsunade analizó la situación por unos instantes y localizó al causante de que el Kyuubi estuviera quieto. Por una zona cercana, oculto entre unos árboles, estaba Kami; al parecer bastante nervioso y preocupado mientras parecía estar escribiendo un conjunto más de sellos.

La mujer se acercó al muchacho mientras avanzó para llegar al Kyuubi.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo puede retener? —cuestionó velozmente.

—No mucho, dudo que pueda contenerlo en realidad, cuando se de cuenta como funciona se va a poder liberar —respondió el chunin—. Puedo tratar de colocar otra barrera más alrededor de esta, pero necesito más tiempo…

—No, con esto basta —indicó la quinta sonriendo ligeramente.

El Kyuubi al sentirse encerrado comenzó a tratar de presionar las paredes invisibles con su cuerpo, pero estas no cedían. Sin tomarse más tiempo, el chakra del zorro comenzó a acumularse en su boca, formando pequeñas esferas de chakra que luego se juntaron en una sola. Al ver eso Kami abrió los ojos con espanto, explicándole a la quinta que su barrera puede contener criatura más no energía pura que sea emanada por estos.

Un potente cañón de energía emergió de la boca de la bestia, avanzando sin detenerse ante nada y destruyendo lo que estuviera en su camino. Parte de la muralla de la villa desapareció en ese ataque, así como también muchas de las zonas en donde ocurrieron los combates iniciales contra Konoha. Las poderosas llamas del Amateratsu realizado por Madara se perdieron entre la energía del ataque que pasó sobre ellas.

—¡No te quedes aquí! —indicó Tsunade al ver la magnitud del ataque antes de retomar su intento por alcanzar al Kyuubi—. Trata de alcanzar el refugio y coloca una barrera ahí.

El zorro de nueve colas había dejado de tratar de seguir presionando a Naruto para que más colas fluyeran, estaba centrado en tratar de escapar de su prisión. La jaula que lo mantenía quieto no parecía haber cedido por su ataque, pero tampoco lo contuvo. Pese a su actitud casi salvaje, el Kyuubi era capaz de comprender bien el mundo ninja y las cosas que los shinobi eran capaces de hacer. Si estaba encerrado era porque en algún lugar muy cercano algo estaba generando la barrera y simplemente debía de encargarse de eso.

Extendiendo su chakra incineró los árboles cercanos, esperando eliminar los sellos que lo aprisionaban. Pero antes de poder comprobar si era libre, la silueta de la quinta Hokage casi sobre él lo alertó.

Al tenerla tan cerca utilizó su chakra como si fuera una gran ola de fuego que golpeó directamente a la mujer. El cuerpo de esta seguía avanzando en su dirección y a diferencia de todo el resto de personas que alguna vez habían osado ponerse en frente de él, la kunoichi parecía estar intacta luego del ataque, su piel se regeneraba a la misma velocidad con que él podía regenerar sus heridas.

Tsunade se estaba regenerando a la mayor velocidad que podía, era literalmente un suicidio utilizar su técnica, pero no había otra manera de poder llegar tan cerca de Naruto.

Al acercar su mano para colocar el sello un apéndice de chakra rodeó su cuerpo, envolviéndola y tratando de no dejar rastro de ella. Pero antes de que no pudiera ser capaz de regenerarse más, logró colocar el pequeño papel con la inscripción indicada por Jiraiya, sobre la frente de Naruto, y con esto el chakra rojizo simplemente se evaporó frente a sus ojos.

La desaparición de la poderosa energía detuvo a los shinobi de Konoha por unos segundos. No estaban seguros de que había ocurrido, pero al menos podían considerarse a salvo por el momento.

Kami se detuvo, la quinta le había ordenado que fuera al refugio, pero si ya no estaba el Kyuubi no tenía motivo para poner una barrera en ese lugar.

—Kami —llamó Kakashi, apareciendo junto al muchacho.

—¡Kakashi sensei! pude poner la barrera como me pidió, pero Tsunade-sama se quedó con el Kyuubi —explicó antes de ser interrumpido.

—Vamos a ver.

Tsunade se dejó caer de rodillas mientras trataba de que su cuerpo siguiera con vida. En frente de ella se encontraba Naruto, toda la piel de su cuerpo parecía estar quemada, pero al menos había regresado a la normalidad. Con algo de dificultad se colocó a un costado y trató de comenzar a curarlo, pero simplemente ya no era capaz de emanar algo de chakra.

Una voz llamó su atención, era Shizune llamando su nombre y parecía estar sola, corriendo a una gran velocidad. La quinta bufó ligeramente, posiblemente la joven mujer se había separado de su grupo tratando de llegar lo antes posible con ella.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamó su asistente tratando de colocar sus manos sobre ella para atenderla.

—Encárgate de Naruto, necesito que lo despiertes —pidió la Hokage, negándose a que la atendiera primero—. No me mires así —prosiguió—, sabes que no va a servir de nada.

Shizune bajó la mirada y luego comenzó a atender a Naruto. El estado del muchacho era grave, pero si estaba en posibilidad de sobrevivir aunque no se le atendiera inmediatamente. La asistente de la Hokage ya sabía que Tsunade terminaría haciendo algo que acabara con su vida, pero no esperaba que le pidiera que no la atendiera.

—Hokage-sama —llamó Kakashi, llegando al lugar en compañía de Kami, pero deteniéndose a unos pasos al ver el estado de la mujer y de su alumno.

—Shizune… —susurró Tsunade sonriendo un poco—. Hay dos ascensos más que quiero dar —dijo mirando a Naruto y luego a Kami.

—Sí —asintió la otra mujer sin dejar de tratar a Naruto.

Mientras la piel del muchacho comenzaba a curarse, este abrió los ojos ligeramente, tratando de ubicarse. No recordaba bien que ocurrió, pero no tomó demasiado para que el aspecto desolado del lugar donde estaba le diera la pista, había perdido el control sobre sí mismo y lamentablemente nuevamente dañó a alguien cercano a él. Tsunade se encontraba visiblemente agitada y respirando con dificultad muy cerca de él, unos pasos más atrás se encontraba Kakashi, observando en silencio.

—Naruto, acércate un poco más —pidió la Hokage, con un aire de tristeza en su voz.

—Abuela Tsunade… yo…—balbuceó el rubio bajando la mirada, en ese momento pese a no estar completamente curado no era capaz de sentir el dolor de su cuerpo.

—No digas nada, déjame hablar a mi —interrumpió la Hokage tomando su rostro con sus manos, y levantándolo para poder verlo a los ojos—. Primero que nada, quería felicitarte por tu gran desempeño. Estoy orgullosa de ti, y se que Jiraiya también lo estaría…

Naruto trató de decir algo, pero la Hokage lo detuvo tocándole sus labios con uno de sus dedos, en señal de silencio.

—También, quiero que sepas que ya llegó mi hora de partir. Hoy usé mis energías hasta su límite, y mi último intento fue para detener al Kyuubi —habló, nuevamente tomando su rostro para mantener el contacto visual con él—. Era algo que hice por voluntad propia, y no quiero que te sientas mal por eso, ni que nadie nunca te diga lo contrario. Tu valor, y tu entrenamiento es lo que salvó a Konoha el día de hoy.

Tsunade hizo un ligero gesto de dolor, por lo que Shizune se apresuró a su costado, casi por instinto. La Hokage sabía que era algo inútil, pero sonrió al intento de su leal aprendiz, mientras le acariciaba el cabello mirándola con ternura, susurrándole 'Esta bien'

—Naruto… quiero que sigas adelante, hoy he visto que posees la determinación para ser el shinobi más poderoso de todos. Para mí, el día de hoy has ganado el derecho de ser un Hokage de Konoha, y es mi voluntad de que seas el próximo…

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la Hokage, y giró su cabeza para contemplar el cerro con la imagen de los Hokages. Todos ellos habían vivido en base a un ideal, y habían peleado y muerto por él… observó a Sarutobi-sensei, y a los otros Hokages que con su mirada siempre vigilante parecían cuidar la villa, aún después de haber partido.

—Te confío Konoha, Naruto-kun… siempre te estaré cuidando.

Diciendo esto, la quinta Hokage falleció. Shizune sollozaba abrazando a su maestra, mientras Naruto permanecía estático, con una mirada triste, pero tratando de guardar las palabras de la Hokage para dentro de si.

A lo lejos, como un simple espectador, un encapuchado observó la mayor parte de los hechos ocurridos esa noche. Estaba sorprendido por muchas cosas, en especial el poder que parecía haber logrado alcanzar Naruto sin necesidad del chakra del Kyuubi. La presencia de Pein también captó su atención, él había visto uno de los cuerpos muchos años atrás e incluso sugerido que era mejor asesinarlo, jamás pasó por su mente que uno de los niños que Jiraiya adoptó había sido su líder cuando estuvo en Akatsuki.

* * *

Primero, me quejo abiertamente por el corte de cabello que le hicieron a Kushina en el anime. No sólo es un atentado contra la pobre pelirroja que perdió un tercio, o más, de cabellera, sino que ahora lo tiene de un largo como el de Katt… peinado similar al frente (lado invertido y con gancho, pero a la larga es igual) y mismo largo, al menos a mi pelirroja me la imagino con un tono más rojo. Lo que sí puedo decir que me gustó, y alivió (xD), fueron el color de sus ojos, ese azul oscuro medio gris es demasiado genial.

Combates que quedaron "pendientes" de la vez anterior. Sasuke contra Sakura dudo que realmente alguien esperara que ella pudiera ocasionarle mayor daño. Pein contra Naruto, tratando de mantener un poco lo del manga… no he narrado mucho esta pelea porque a fin de cuentas sucedió en el manga y tampoco quiero tener que volver a narrar algo que el líneas generales ocurre igual, mayormente solo los cambios que ha habido (O sea, no la pelea en sí sino Naruto fuera de control) y bueno, considerando que he tenido a Naruto con un año o por ahí de entrenamiento no me retuerce tanto el estómago ponerlo fuerte como en el manga, pero en el canon eso de llegar a nivel de Jiraiya en menos de una semana… ;o;. Neji, Lee y Tenten, otra batalla con resultado predecible comparando niveles de quienes peleaban. Ya no hay Danzou ni ancianos fastidiosos… lamentablemente tampoco quinta Hokage. Naruto mal, Sakura igual, Kakashi aunque no se le note demasiado también; Tenten y Guy se suman al grupo, aunque ya esto lo escribiré para el que viene.

Yo creo que he perdido un poco el toque de escribir o en todo caso insisto en que no nací para escribir situaciones dramáticas o intensas (No creo tener que señalar cuales :(). No sé cuando suba el que sigue, estás dos últimos fines de semana he estado de viaje con la universidad… como me quitan tiempo xD

¿Vieron el 469 del manga? Pese a que se nota que "hay algo" detrás de la declaración de Sakura… la muchacha está logrando algo que pensé que sería muy difícil y es acabar como un personaje odiado para mí. Nunca estuvo en gracia conmigo, pero tampoco era para detestarla, pero no sólo ha jugado (concientemente) con Naruto, sino que para colmo hasta es mala actriz… pero bueno, eso no va a influir en como la trato en mi historia, o al menos eso espero (Igual, creo que para quienes les agrada Sakura no andaban muy contentos con como la manejo xD) Otro detalle que debo de comentar es que en cierto modo me entristece haber matado a Taka… digamos que por como llevé el fic en general, nunca me expandí con ellos y para lo poco que los puse me hubiera gustado haber escrito más anteriormente, pero bueno de los errores se aprende.

Oficialmente mi capítulo más extenso, tanto en hojas como en contador de palabras (Y yo que en algún momento quise subir este y el anterior como uno solo)

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, opiniones, y predicciones son siempre bienvenidas ^^


	94. Chapter 94

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 94**

Rokudaime Hokage

* * *

De un momento a otro un silencio casi absoluto envolvió a Konoha. Los shinobi de la hoja que se encontraban dispersos por el territorio de la villa, incluso los grupos que se les asignó retomar la ofensiva, habían quedado quietos por unos instantes al simplemente dejar de sentir la gran emanación de chakra del Kyuubi. El único lugar que en cierto modo se mantenía ajeno era el hospital, ahí lo que influenciaba el ambiente eran los heridos que continuaban llegando y los que estaban atendiendo.

Sakura se detuvo cerca de donde el poderoso chakra del zorro de nueve colas había estado. En frente de ella no se encontraba la monstruosa figura del bijuu envolviendo a su amigo. Dejó escapar el aire que se encontraba aprisionado en sus pulmones como señal de alivio, pero no duró demasiado: algo estaba mal.

Naruto se encontraba arrodillado sobre el suelo, quieto y con la mirada perdida, junto a Shizune que parecía estar tratando desesperadamente de curar a alguien. A menos de un metro, de pie, notó que se encontraba Kakashi en silencio, observando al paciente de la médico ninja y un poco más atrás reconoció a Kami que parecía encontrarse con el mismo aspecto solemne.

Analizar la imagen sólo le tomó un segundo, de inmediato volvió a entrar en movimiento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con la intención de ayudar a atender a quien sea que estuviera ahí. Pero al momento en que logró ver quien era el paciente sintió como el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo dejándola con una horrible sensación de ahogo.

El cuerpo de Tsunade estaba quieto, boca arriba. No se veía la juvenil figura que su maestra siempre mostraba ni mucho menos esa energía que emanaba que sin dudas servía muy bien para camuflar mejor su edad. Sus pasos provocaron que el grupo, a excepción de Naruto, desviara la vista en su dirección.

Por reflejo trató de ayudar a Shizune, pero escuchó la voz de su sensei deteniéndola a la vez que la asistente de la quinta cesaba por completo la emanación del verdoso chakra. La mayor de las kunoichis se detuvo, no quería que Sakura la imitara, ella estaba consiente que no podía hacer nada, pero simplemente no fue capaz de quedarse quieta observando como la vida escapaba rápidamente del cuerpo de su maestra.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosa trató de hablar sin mayor éxito, abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de emitir algún sonido. Dirigió una mirada acusadora a su sensei, no entendía cómo pudo decirle que no hiciera nada, pero casi de inmediato su expresión se suavizó. Al igual que Shizune, ella estaba consiente del estado de su maestra, simplemente que no imaginaba que la perdería tan pronto, ni que sería incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Otra vez una gama de sentimientos encontrados se revolvían dentro de ella. Perder a su maestra, la persona que confió en ella y le enseñó sus habilidades pese a que hasta ese momento jamás había destacado como kunoichi, era algo que simplemente no quería aceptar. Estaba triste por no volver a poder verla y escucharla, preocupada por Naruto que nuevamente perdía a una persona cercana a él y molesta por haber estado derramando sus lágrimas por alguien que nos las merecía tan solo minutos antes.

—Tenemos que movernos.

La voz de Kakashi fue la que rompió el silencio. Estaban en medio de lo que quedó de un campo de batalla y aunque el ataque parecía haber terminado no podían quedarse ahí simplemente observando el cuerpo inerte de la quinta. Konoha necesitaba a todos sus ninjas y eso incluía a los cuatro que estaban con él.

Con cuidado el jonin se colocó junto a Tsunade y la cargó. Shizune cerró los ojos por un leve instante antes de ponerse de pie y tratar de retomar una actitud adecuada para el momento aún tenso en el que se encontraba la villa.

—Kami, busca a Ibiki e infórmale la situación —indicó Kakashi, provocando que el muchacho asintiera y se alejara de inmediato—. Vamos al hospital —prosiguió, esperando que si se movían rápido quizás la noticia de la muerte de la Hokage no se expandiría hasta que todo estuviera tranquilo. Lo mejor era que ambas kunoichis se dirigieran al hospital, ahí probablemente serían requeridas y su alumno no parecía estar en estado para incorporarse a algún grupo.

Naruto se mantuvo quieto, sin notar que el resto estaba comenzando a moverse alrededor suyo. No era lo mismo que con Jiraiya, el sannin había caído a manos de Pein, en cambio Tsunade murió a causa de él. No importaba como lo viera, no importaba que hubiera sido por estar sin control del Kyuubi, la legendaria médico ninja, la quinta Hokage de Konoha había muerto y él fue el desencadenante. Y lo peor, las últimas palabras de ella fueron para confiarle la villa.

—Naruto —llamó Sakura tratando de secar las lágrimas que aún recorrían su rostro, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho, provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos—, vamos —agregó al percibir que había captado su atención. Sabía que algo estaba mal con Naruto, su reacción era completamente diferente a cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya.

x x

El hospital de Konoha estaba pasando por un momento caótico. Había heridos esparcidos casi en cualquier rincón, los que no se encontraban tan graves estaban acomodados en las salas de espera, siendo atendidos casi en su totalidad por enfermeras o ninjas más jóvenes que estaban siendo entrenados para ser médicos y aún no poseían mayores habilidades. Cualquier shinobi que llegaba trayendo algún compañero para ser atendido regresaba a su posición en Konoha casi de inmediato sino presentaba alguna herida que fuera necesaria de ser atendida.

Katt había llegado al hospital junto con Guy, al que estaba ayudando a moverse, y Raidou, este último llevando a Tenten en los brazos. Cuando escuchó que sólo estaba la kunoichi del equipo se preocupó, tomando conciencia de que el joven Hyuuga podía estar muerto, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse o culparse, ya que momentos después de que comenzaron a moverse con dirección al hospital una gran ráfaga de chakra barrió la zona en dónde Lee se sacrificó, borrando a su paso el Amateratsu que aún estaba calcinando todo lo que tocaba. En ese momento Raidou había maldecido en voz baja, al parecer el autor de tal ataque había sido el Kyuubi, a pesar de esto ninguno pudo hacer mucho, antes de llegar siquiera al hospital la presencia del demonio de las nueve colas había desaparecido.

Tenten fue llevada de urgencia. Las heridas de su cuerpo pese a ser graves podían ser controladas, pero lo que preocupaba a los médicos era el brazo de la muchacha.

Guy se negó a separarse de su alumna, no le importaba quedarse esperando de pie fuera de la habitación donde la llevaran, pero no pensaba dejar a la única que le quedaba de sus tres alumnos. Ni los médicos ni las enfermeras tenían el tiempo o humor para discutir con el hombre, sin contar que el jonin también se encontraba en mal estado y de cualquier forma debía de permanecer en el hospital. La pelea contra Kisame dejó una de sus piernas en pésimo estado.

Katt observó como ambos se perdían entre el mar de gente del hospital. No había podido decirle una palabra a Guy luego de que encontraron a Tenten ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Decidí tratar de ayudarte a ti en vez de a Neji y Lee? decidió eso porque fue a Guy a quien vio durante la pelea, pero aún así no podía quitarse de encima el sentimiento de culpa; quizás debió de insistir cuando Neji se negó a que ella le contara demasiadas cosas.

—¿Tienes alguna herida? —preguntó Raidou colocándose a su lado y llamando su atención.

—No, nada grave. Fue Guy el que realmente estuvo recibiendo los golpes —contestó, tratando de no pensar en Neji. El que estuviera muerto era una suposición, quizás no estuvo presente en la pelea, o al menos eso creía creer.

—¿Necesitan que los atienda? —preguntó Udon acercándose a ambos shinobi.

Katt lo miró con algo de curiosidad, nunca le importó mucho lo que el nieto del tercer Hokage o sus amigos hicieran, pero no tenía idea de que el compañero de Konohamaru fuera un médico ninja o estuviera entrenándose para eso. La imagen además le pareció un tanto irónica, considerando la aparente falta de salud del genin.

Raidou dudó por unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno tenía nada grave, pero si estaban heridos. No sabía cuanto en cuanto tiempo podrían regresar al hospital a que los atendieran e incluso las heridas leves pueden volverse un problema si se les deja por mucho tiempo sin tratamiento.

—Cuando termine vienes conmigo —indicó Raidou mirando a la pelirroja—. Las cosas deben de estar casi bajo control, pero debemos de asegurarnos que no hayan quedado enemigos en la zona y de encontrar a cualquier sobreviviente.

x x

Kakashi se quedó de pie en la entrada del hospital. Acababa de haber dejado el cuerpo de la quinta luego de algunos inconvenientes para poder pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Era importante que la muerte de la Hokage fuera anunciada, pero quería evitar los rumores por el mayor tiempo posible, al menos hasta que Konoha se estabilizara un poco. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el llamativo cabello rojo de Katt alejándose en compañía de Raidou, no trató de acercarse, se veía que estaba bien y él necesitaba estar a solas al menos por unos momentos.

De la misma forma en la que había estado toda la noche comenzó a moverse, aunque el ataque parecía haber acabado aún no era tiempo de retomar su usual postura tranquila y abstraída, pese a que la necesitara. Estaba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, pero habían muchas cosas que debían de ser atendidas esa misma noche.

Dentro del hospital Shizune acomodó el cuerpo de su maestra fuera de la vista de los curiosos. Kakashi se había retirado junto con Sakura y Naruto unos minutos atrás y ella se ofreció para la labor. Pese a que veía el cuerpo sin vida le costaba trabajo aceptar que Tsunade estaba muerta, pese a que la quinta había tocado el tema de forma seria en varias ocasiones le costaba demasiado asimilarlo.

—¡Shizune senpai! —gritó una voz femenina desde fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba—. ¡Senpai! —insistió la muchacha con un notorio tono alarmado.

La kunoichi médico terminó de acomodar velozmente el cuerpo de Tsunade y lo cubrió para que no fuese visto si alguien ingresaba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que le informaran que ocurría, posiblemente alguien del personal la vio y con la cantidad de urgencias era requerida de inmediato.

Muchos casos requerían de médicos con experiencia, eso no la sorprendió. Un comentario de una de las enfermeras le incomodó y preocupó un poco, mucho del personal se sentía más aliviado al saber que tanto ella como Sakura había llegado y podían ayudar, pero estaba segura de que la muchacha de cabellos rosa estaba en una condición similar a la de ella y rogaba porque fuera capaz de concentrarse pese a todo.

—Necesitamos algo de apoyo en una de las cirugías —señaló la muchacha que había ido a buscarla—. Es una kunoichi. Estaba sumamente golpeada y con uno de sus brazos fracturado —indicó, leyendo velozmente una de las tantas fichas que había llenado sin la mitad de los datos que normalmente pedirían a causa de la cantidad de casos—. También hay otro problema, su sensei se niega a retirarse.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Shizune, no era usual que un shinobi que llegase a ser sensei se comportara de esa manera.

—Might Guy —respondió, el hombre era bastante conocido y no tanto por visitar el hospital como paciente, simplemente se hacía notar por su peculiar forma de ser y fama como shinobi.

—¿Guy…? —Al escuchar el nombre Shizune aceleró el paso. El jonin no encajaba en el perfil de alguien que causara problemas al personal médico, sin contar que si se trataba de una kunoichi, la que debía de estar siendo operada era Tenten. Shizune conocía en cierto grado a todos los shinobi de la villa gracias a su posición como asistente de la Hokage, cualquier nombre le era conocido y también cualquier muerte le chocaba en algún grado.

Por otro lado del hospital Sakura se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Shizune. No había podido quedarse con Naruto, en cuanto notaron su presencia fue llamada de inmediato. Dudó por unos instantes en irse y dejarlo, pero el rubio le sonrió y le dijo que fuera, que él se quedaría ahí como Kakashi se lo había indicado.

La mente de Sakura no dejaba que se concentrara. Tsunade estaba muerta, Naruto no estaba bien y Sasuke era oficialmente un traidor, no había otra forma de verlo.

—¡Sakura-san! —exclamó un médico al ver que la joven no parecía estar escuchándolo, había estado parada en la puerta de una habitación escuchando solo el saludo corto del doctor antes de dejar de asimilar lo que el estaba hablando—. La paciente que trajo aún no despierta, y su estado continúa siendo muy inestable.

—¿La paciente…? —repitió, tratando de recordar—. ¿¡Anko!? —cuestionó al darse cuenta de quien se trataba—. ¿Aún no despierta? —preguntó ligeramente alarmada. Ella la había tratado mientras la sacaba del campo de batalla y estaba segura que podrían estabilizarla en el hospital pese a lo doloroso que parecía ser lo que le ocurría.

—Sigue inestable —afirmó el médico—. Hay muy poca gente familiarizada con los sellos malditos y lamentablemente ninguno es médico o siquiera está disponible para tratar de consultarle.

—Voy a intentarlo —indicó ella, no había tiempo o forma de traer a alguien a que los apoyara, así que habría que simplemente avanzar conforme se viera algún resultado positivo en la kunoichi.

Con la ayuda del otro médico comenzó el tratamiento. No estaba segura de que hacer, pero Tsunade le había enseñado mucho, pero nunca se centró únicamente en darle una guía de cómo atender cada enfermedad o herida, siempre se enfocó en que entendiera desde cero y generara sus propias ideas y métodos. Y esa era un buen momento para no dejar mal el método de enseñanza de la quinta. Tratando de borrar de su mente a Sasuke, Naruto e incluso a su maestra, comenzó a concentrarse en como reaccionaba el cuerpo de la kunoichi a cada impulso, tratando de encontrar lo que estaba mal y cómo solucionarlo.

x x

Naruto seguía sentado en una de las pocas sillas vacías de la sala de espera del hospital. Por momentos miraba el reloj y notaba que los minutos pasaban increíblemente lentos, quería que el tiempo pasara mucho mas rápido, quizás así podría dejar de sentirse tan mal. La imagen juvenil de Tsunade que siempre guardaba en su mente cuando la recordaba había sido tapada por la de la mujer anciana y muerta, la del destino que tuvo la quinta a causa de él.

Agitó fuertemente la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Había llegado a Konoha esperando ayudar al enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en el ataque anterior no pidieron su ayuda, pero en ese sí. Acudió lo más rápido que pudo, se enfrentó al asesino de Jiraiya, pero al final apareció Uchiha Madara. Había escuchado ya muchas veces ese nombre, pero le había tocado vivir directamente las desgracias que podía provocar.

El Kyuubi había estado inquieto y furioso al sentirlo, le costó controlarlo en un principio, pero cuando las palabras comenzaron a salir de la boca del Uchiha su mente comenzó a distraerse y perdió por completo el control.

—Naruto-kun…

Al escuchar su nombre alzó la mirada. Hinata estaba en frente de él, visiblemente preocupada.

La kunoichi había escuchado de la llegada del rubio a la villa entre los rumores de los que iban llegando a ser atendidos, respiró con alivio cuando se enteró que estaba peleando contra el líder de Akatsuki y al parecer manteniendo la ventaja, pero luego la poderosa presencia del Kyuubi se hizo sentir incluso en el hospital. Los médicos no detuvieron sus labores, ella tampoco, pero cuando a los pocos minutos la energía dejó de sentirse no sabía qué era lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a Naruto.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho al verlo sentado en el hospital, se demoró unos momentos en darse valor para acercarse, llevaba más de un año en que no lo veía ni tenía noticias sobre él. Pero cualquier emoción quedó relegada cuando notó que algo no estaba bien con él. Era extraño que estuviera ahí solo, callado y sumido en sus pensamientos; cualquier persona que lo conociera podía notarlo.

—¿Te han atendido? —preguntó ella acercándose.

Naruto continuó observándola, no tenía ninguna herida grave, Shizune se encargó de eso, pero su cuerpo aún se veía golpeado.

—Hinata… —pronunció, sin responderle. Al ver sus ojos recordó que Madara mencionó a Neji entre todo lo que habló antes de que el Kyuubi se liberara—. Shizune-nee-chan me atendió ante de venir —explicó, bajando la mirada. Pese a no haberla visto por mucho tiempo, los saludos era lo último que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos.

La kunoichi se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, no sabía porqué estaba ahí, ni mucho menos porqué se veía tan deprimido. Estaba consiente de que mucha gente podía haber muerto en el combate, pero a su vez, sabía que no muchos eran tan cercanos a él como para ponerlo así. Hinata se estremeció un poco, ellos compartían muchas de las personas que podían considerar amigos.

—Hinata-sama —gritó un médico joven—. Necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

Naruto vio cómo Hinata se alejaba sin quitarle la mirada hasta pasar una puerta. Luego de eso volvió a bajar la mirada y sonreír tristemente, tanto ella como Sakura estaban ayudando a los demás, algo en lo que él sentía había fallado.

Luego de más de tres horas, Sakura sonrió ligeramente al ver como Anko abría los ojos. La mujer se veía un tanto desubicada, al menos hasta que logró enfocar la vista en la kunoichi médico y el otro doctor.

—Dango… —susurró levemente al notar que tenía la atención de ambos.

—No podemos darle dangos —respondió el médico, la fama de Anko con la adicción a esos dulces era famosa. Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más vio como el cuerpo de la mujer se levantaba de la cama hasta sujetarlo del hombre.

—¡No quiero Dangos idiota! ¡Quiero saber dónde está mí Dango! —corrigió enérgicamente, haciéndose escuchar a varios cuartos de distancia.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver la energía que aún podía dejar fluir Anko. Horas antes había estado bastante grave, pero en cuanto su cuerpo se estabilizo y logró recobrar la conciencia, el resto de heridas de su cuerpo parecía que no le causaban ningún tipo de incomodidad.

—Anko-san —intervino Sakura velozmente, aún recordaba los primeros encuentros con esa kunoichi—. No llevas mucho tiempo inconciente, el pequeño Dango aún debe de seguir en el refugio.

x x

A pesar de que el combate ya había finalizado, el movimiento de shinobis en Konoha era notable; revisando cada rincón y retomando posiciones en el perímetro de la villa. Pero dos lugares estaban siendo revisados directamente por los ANBUs. Una parte de las construcciones aledañas al edificio principal de la villa había quedado envueltas en las llamas negras del Amateratsu, obligando a un grupo especializado de enmascarados a apresurarse al lugar, incluso antes de que el ataque terminara, para controlar las llamas. Ahí es donde debía de encontrarse el concejo de Konoha, pero no quedaba rastro de los cuerpos o de nada que haya quedado envuelto por el fuego.

El otro punto atendido por los ANBU fueron las ruinas de la base de Danzou. La mayor parte de la construcción era subterránea, desde fuera aparentaba ser un edificio más entre los tantos de la villa. Pero su tamaño era notable si se contaba la cantidad de pasillos y redes bajo tierra.

Ino había sido llamada para acompañar a los ANBUs a esa ubicación. Necesitaban un ninja médico en caso hubiera sobrevivientes y era preferible alguien que ya fuera parte del grupo aunque no estuviera actuando como uno en esos momentos.

Los ANBU no estaban muy seguros de qué ocurrió en ese lugar. Parecía como si una explosión interna, el problema era que quitando algunos puntos específicos no había rastros de una explosión mayor que generara el daño.

Yugao se encontraba en la zona, acompañada del único miembro de su equipo que aún podía seguir moviéndose, junto con otros tres grupos más. Usualmente un solo escuadrón sería suficiente, pero ninguno se encontraba completo o en estado de pelear adecuadamente si el enemigo que ocasionó eso se encontraba aún por la zona.

—¡Ino! —gritó uno de los ANBUs luego de haber conseguido sacar un cuerpo que aún respiraba.

La kunoichi se apresuró al lugar y comenzó a tratar al enmascarado. El cuerpo estaba sumamente golpeado, varios de sus huesos parecían estar destrozados, en especial en las zonas donde se habían formado grande hematomas. Lo primero que vino a la mente de Ino fue que quedó atrapado bajo los escombros, pero tras unos instantes notó que por la forma de sus heridas era más probable que fueran golpes ocasionados por una pelea, una contra alguien realmente fuerte.

Yugao se adentró en las ruinas junto con los otros capitanes, debían de buscar a Danzou según órdenes directas de Ibiki. En el caso del anciano era difícil de asegurar que estuviera muerto pese a la condición de su base, era conocido que el hombre vivía preparado para todo, por lo que no era sabio asumir que estuvo durante el colapso. Pero luego de lograr internarse en lo profundo del derrumbe, Yugao logró divisar un par de cuerpos aplastados, entre ellos los restos de Danzou.

—Tenemos que sacar los cuerpos —indicó la kunoichi, luego observó el área tratando de encontrar alguna pista de qué pudo haber ocurrido. Si Danzou estaba muerto lo más seguro es que hubiese sido por un ataque contra él y no simplemente a causa del derrumbe.

—Hay algunos restos de documentos —avisó uno de los ANBU, señalando un área, pero sin moverse—. Tenemos que retirar cualquier pedazo de información que la raíz haya tenido almacenada aquí.

—Lo sé, pero primero los cuerpos —asintió Yugao.

Ino se encontraba aún tratando al ANBU que lograron sacar vivo cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella. Al levantar la mirada notó que se trataba de Sai. A causa de su reciente amistad con Naruto, Danzou había perdido algo de confianza con él, como no recibió ningún llamado desde la raíz, simplemente salió a hacer lo mismo que el resto de shinobis de la villa: pelear.

—Sai… —susurró Ino, sabía muy poco de la relación de Danzou con él, sólo tenía entendido que había sido criado y entrenado en la raíz. No tuvo tiempo de hablarle, ya que uno de sus compañeros enmascarados apareció junto a ella.

—En este momento no está permitido que nadie sin autorización se acerque —habló el hombre, observando a Sai y esperando que se retirara o en todo caso explicara su presencia.

El joven ANBU observó en silencio el lugar, era una sensación extraña la que le provocaba. Se le enseñó a desaparecer cualquier sentimiento, pero ver el único lugar que podía tratar de comparar con un hogar destruido y las personas que eran lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido, a pesar de jamás haber logrado crear vínculos, posiblemente estaban muertas, provocaban una sensación extraña y nueva en él.

—Está bien —intervino Ino dirigiéndose al ANBU. No quería que iniciara una pelea por algo tan tonto como que Sai no quisiera moverse.

—No te adentres en las ruinas —indicó. El ANBU dudó unos momentos antes de hablar, pero estaba conciente que lo último que necesitaban era un conflicto.

Otro de los ANBUs que se encontraba en la zona donde encontraron al sobreviviente notó la presencia de un cuerpo que no pertenecía al grupo. Era pequeño y de cabello anaranjado, con múltiples heridas cortantes en su cuerpo. Parecía que estuvo enfrentándose a los enmascarados de Danzou, pero lo ilógico es que se trataba de un solo cuerpo y distaba de estar en donde ocurrió el evento que demolió la construcción.

Observando con más detenimiento y terminando de revisar los cuerpos, asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguno más con vida, notó como parte de los escombros estaban húmedos. Al revisar encontró un gran charco de agua entre uno de los tantos derrumbes, desde ahí algo pareció arrastrarse, pero lo curioso era que no había marcas de tal acción en el suelo, al menos no las usuales. El camino de humedad acababa en una grieta que se abrió hasta una de las alcantarillas de la villa.

x x

Las noticias de la muerte de la quinta Hokage llegaron a oídos de Ibiki gracias a Kami. El líder del escuadrón de interrogación de los ANBU obligó al joven shinobi a que le explicara exactamente que había ocurrido. El fallecimiento de Tsunade no fue algo que lo tomara por sorpresa, por algo ya habían discutido sobre quién sería el sexto, lamentablemente el candidato más apropiado se negó a aceptar el cargo y al parecer la quinta decidió llevarse por sus emociones al último momento al escoger a Naruto.

Pero cuando Ibiki pensaba que pese a todo podrían mantenerse las cosas bajo control, un ANBU apareció junto a él, informándole de la confirmación visual de la muerte de Danzou y la posible muerte de ambos miembros del concejo bajo las llamas del Amateratsu. Las cuatro personas que realmente tenían el control sobre Konoha estaban muertas, todas en el mismo ataque. Para él era obvio que Madara buscaba destruir Konoha, la primera vez eliminó a varios clanes casi por completo y en esa ocasión acababa de dejar a la villa sin nadie que la dirigiera.

—Hasta al maldito de Danzou… —masculló. Aunque su mente no dejaba de tratar de procesar la procedencia de las llamas negras, eso significaba que un Uchiha estuvo moviéndose por la villa con total comodidad nuevamente. Madara era la mejor opción a primera vista, el problema es que el estilo de ataque parecía ser distinto y estaba conciente de que Sasuke se había unido a las filas de Akatsuki.

Shikamaru se acercó a Ibiki. Hasta ese momento había estado peleando en el campo de batalla y luego organizando un poco a los grupos que se encontraban en el área más alejada de la villa. Pero tras muchas insistencias y al ver que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo regresó a la pequeña base montada de donde partió al inicio del ataque.

—¿Algo fuera de control? —preguntó Ibiki al verlo llegar.

—No. Parece que todos los enemigos con capacidad de retirarse lo han hecho —informó seriamente, buscando con la mirada a una persona que esperaba encontrar ahí luego de tanto tiempo que el combate había terminado—. ¿La Hokage?

—Dame un informe de las posiciones que tenemos y de ser posible quienes están en ellas —indicó el ANBU, ignorando la pregunta del muchacho.

Shikamaru se demoró un momento en responder, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que insistir con Ibiki no era una opción y que el momento no era el adecuado.

x x

Con el sol llegando casi o su punto más alto, se dio la orden para que los habitantes de Konoha que estaban refugiados comenzaran a regresar a sus hogares. La villa estaba casi intacta, lamentablemente uno de los puntos dañados era al pie de las estatuas de los Kages y eso no pasó desapercibida para las personas que poco a poco se animaban a salir.

Los shinobi que habían estado cuidando el refugio salieron de inmediato a relevar a parte de los que estuvieron peleando intensamente durante el ataque. Los genins se mantuvieron en posiciones dentro de la villa mientras que le grupo de chunins salió al exterior.

A mitad de la tarde Katt se dirigió al refugio a buscar a Sayuri. La había dejado con Nodoka y dudaba que la mujer hubiera abandonado el lugar sola con la pequeña y Kiyoshi a la vez, incluso pese a que ya era seguro se notaba que los habitantes no habían regresado en su gran mayoría, quizás esperando a que pasara más tiempo y asegurarse de que todo realmente estaba en paz.

Durante todo el ataque la pelirroja no vio a Kakashi, pero un par de horas antes escuchó que estaba vigilando por otra área, cosa que la calmó. Pero de su zorro no sabía nada, se fue al olfatear a Madara y aunque trató no pudo invocarlo, no es que normalmente pudiera, Orion siempre estaba invocado, pero le preocupaba no tener noticias.

—¡Katt! —llamó una voz femenina, un tanto asustada, entre el llanto de un bebé. La esposa de Ibiki elevó ligeramente su brazo para llamar su atención. Junto a ella estaba el pequeño Kiyoshi tratando de dormir y Sayuri que nuevamente podía notarse que estaba ronca de tanto llorar—. No sé que le pasa, casi no ha dejado de llorar —explicó la mujer muy preocupada.

—Sayuri… —susurró Katt levantando a su hija que al verla dejó de llorar. La kunoichi suspiró con pesadez, su hija se alteraba mucho si pasaba más de un par de horas alejada de sus padres y eso era un verdadero problema.

—Que bueno que se calmó —habló en voz baja Nodoka—. No tenía idea que le ocurría.

—Está bien, gracias —intervino Katt sonriendo un poco—. No le gusta estar con otras personas mucho tiempo —añadió acariciando la cabeza de su bebé que acababa de quedarse profundamente dormida.

—¿Ya es seguro salir? —preguntó la mujer un tanto inquieta.

—Sí —asintió Katt—. No hay enemigos en Konoha o cerca.

Nodoka respiró más aliviada y se puso de pie cargando a Kiyoshi. Claro que les habían informado lo que acababa de escuchar, pero prefería esperar a alguien que conociera y además estaba segura que ningún shinobi sacaría a se bebé del refugio si no estuviera completamente seguro.

—Disculpe —interrumpió una voz. Era un pequeño genin que observaba a Katt—. Sakura-san me pidió que le avisara si podía cuidar a Dango-kun —explicó el pequeño.

Katt lo miró con interés. Al parecer Anko estaba en el hospital y no había manera de que pudiera cuidar al pequeño, así que cuando Sakura vio al genin lo mandó de regreso al refugio para que buscara a Kurenai, Shizune o Katt y les pidiera que se encargaran de Dango. Para el genin fue más sencillo localizar a la pelirroja.

—¿Anko está bien?

—No lo sé, ya la habían atendido, es todo lo que sé.

—¿Dónde está Dango? —preguntó la kunoichi mirando los alrededores, aún en compañía de Nodoka.

—Yo lo busco —respondió enérgicamente el genin antes de perderse entre la gente.

Mientras esperaba, Katt vio como llegaban Raidou y Genma, le pareció curioso verlos a ellos y no a Yurika o Shizune. Pero al menos en el caso de la asistente de la quinta el trabajo debía estar ahogándola y la otra kunoichi debía estar retomando su posición enviando mensajes a los aliados de Konoha para informar la situación.

Cerca pudo ver a Konohamaru cargando a Tsubaki, era de los pocos genins que aún se encontraban en el refugio. Kurenai probablemente se demoraría en regresar, la vio adentrarse en los bosques de Konoha con un grupo de jonins y Shikamaru debía de encontrarse amarrado a una silla frente a algún mapa de la zona mientras trazaba estrategias.

—¡Lo encontré! —avisó animadamente el genin que mandó Sakura. En los brazos traía a Dango, el pequeño estaba tranquilo como siempre—. Pero creo que tiene algo malo, no se mueve mucho.

—Así es él —respondió Katt luego de acercarse al pequeño y asegurarse que realmente fuera su actitud usual.

Luego de acompañar a Nodoka hasta su casa y que el genin acomodara a Dango en la de ella, Katt regresó la mirada a su hija. La pequeña estaba tranquilamente dormida, probablemente recuperándose de todas las horas de tensión en las que no durmió.

—Esto es malo para ti… —susurró acariciándola ligeramente hasta que divisó una cola roja mecerse a su costado—. ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? —preguntó, tratando de no elevar la voz o hacer algún movimiento brusco que despertara a Sayuri.

—En la sala —respondió Orion tranquilamente.

—¿Estabas descansando en la sala? —Volvió a preguntar, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Madara desapareció, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, así que vine a esperar.

—Pudiste buscarme, no tenía idea dónde estabas —se quejó, lamentablemente su voz despertó a la bebé—. No, no, no, vuelve a dormirte —pidió Katt mientras Orion bostezaba y regresaba a la sala ignorándola.

Casi después de una hora consiguió que Sayuri se quedara dormida, Dango por otro lado seguía despierto, pero aunque se demorara y usualmente no se quedara dormido con alguien mirando, el pequeño si dormía. Acomodó a ambos bebés en la habitación de Sayuri, por suerte Anko tenía la mala costumbre de sólo recoger a su hijo cuando se lo dejaba y las cosas que llevaba tendía a dejarlas abandonadas.

Katt dejó a los bebés y bajó a la cocina, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer por lo que decidió prepararse algo sencillo para comer y de paso darle algo a Orion antes de que decidiera asaltar el refrigerador. Con su invocación satisfecha, sin Kakashi rondando y los bebés dormidos se sentó al borde de la pequeña laguna del jardín, observando el reflejo de la luna.

Todo se sentía tranquilo, no había casi bulla en las calles y gracias a los muros de la casa la visión era completamente tranquila, dando la idea de que nada había ocurrido. Pero eso era sólo apariencia.

Pese a no haber visto desde un lugar preferencial el ataque, estaba segura de que Konoha no fue afectada como la vez anterior. Lo único visible dentro de la villa era uno de los edificios de gobierno y una sospechosa estela de humo viniendo desde la base de Danzou.

Pero ni Danzou, los documentos de la villa, o le que hubiera en esa área cercana al edificio principal, le importaban mucho. Naruto había llegado a la mitad del ataque y momentos después perdió el control sobre el Kyuubi. No tenía idea que había ocurrido ahí, ni siquiera sabía si Naruto seguía vivo.

—Buena hermana que resulté… —murmuró con desgano.

Luego del ataque había decidido no salir por su propia cuenta a buscar gente, ya fuera Naruto, Kakashi, Neji u Orion. Los shinobis de Konoha tenían el control, pero como grupo necesitaban la mayor ayuda posible de cada uno de sus miembros. Trabajar en equipo no era algo que le disgustara, el problema era hacerlo cuando chocaba contra sus prioridades. Pero luego de unos instantes notó que en realidad si se quedaba estaba apoyando su prioridad principal que era mantener a su hija a salvo, cosa que se volvería difícil si no se aseguraba la villa o esta entraba en caos.

Y ahora que se encontraba más tranquila tampoco podía salir a buscar a nadie. Tenía que quedarse con Sayuri y Dango, no podía simplemente dejarlos con Orion mientras ella salía saltando por los techos a buscar a su esposo o dos personas que bien podían estar muertas. Pese a que no le gustara, sólo le quedaba esperar, lo malo era que eso le daba tiempo para pensar.

Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Naruto, algunas importantes que debió de haberlas dicho mucho tiempo antes, pero que no sabía si debía de hacerlo. Era sencillo querer al rubio, pero le costaba tratar de imaginarse actuando como su hermana, ella nunca tuvo hermanos, ni siquiera tíos para tratar de tocar un poco ese estilo de relación familiar; sus mejores ejemplos eran los hermanos de sus amigos, lamentablemente lo que tiende a salir más para el exterior son las discusiones y los deseos de ser hijos únicos. No pensaba tener una relación así con Naruto, esos son los problemas de los hermanos cuando ambos chicos, no cuando ya son adultos o casi adultos en el caso de él.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. No tenía caso pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido, Naruto era un muchacho fuerte y terco, sumamente terco como para morirse en un ataque el mismo día que regresa a Konoha.

—La energía sólo desapareció… no hubo ninguna explosión en ese momento —habló para sí misma tratando de animarse un poco—. No como Neji o Lee…

Aunque había estado tratando de no pensar demasiado en ellos dos, no podía borrase la expresión de Guy de la cabeza. Un hombre tan animado, siempre lleno de energía y positivo, realmente dejaba una marca al verse tan destrozado y desesperado. Al parecer no había alguna duda del destino de Lee, pero Neji... el Hyuuga no dejó rastro de haber estado presente en ese lugar, lamentablemente con las llamas del Amateratsu y Tenten inconciente en la zona, pensar que Neji no estuvo ahí era negarse a ver la realidad. El muchacho no habría dejado a sus dos compañeros solos contra Madara mientras incendiaba los alrededores.

—Y Madara quería a los Hyuuga muertos… —susurró apretando los puños ligeramente. Recordando que en su visita a unos años adelante Madara estuvo muy dispuesto a contarle algunas cosas, entre ellas como Lee trató de matarlo con la octava puerta luego de que él se encargara de Neji. Esos recuerdos eran sumamente borrosos, pero aún así los tenía presentes.

En ese momento la kunoichi estaba a punto de golpear el suelo por la cólera, pero sintió la puerta de su casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a la entrada y encontró a Kakashi avanzando lentamente como siempre hasta que ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Katt —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y esperando a que fuera ella la que se separara.

Ella sabía que él estaba bien, no lo había visto, pero si escuchado que se encontraba por otra zona. Tenerlo cerca siempre la hacía sentir mejor, en especial en momentos como los que estaban ocurriendo en Konoha. Unos minutos después de quedarse en silencio se separó ligeramente y alzó la mirada.

—¿Sabes que ocurrió con Naruto? —preguntó, esperando que hubiera tenido tiempo de buscarlo. Aunque estuvo rodeada por otros ninjas luego del ataque no escuchó nada sobre él fuera de que se enfrentó a Pein y que al parecer perdió el control sobre el Kyuubi.

—Naruto está bien —contestó luego de unos instantes—. Estuve con él cuando acabó el ataque, pero no lo he visto ahora. No tenía idea si tú habías regresado y pasé primero por el refugio —explicó, elevando la mirada hacia el segundo piso—. ¿Sayuri-chan está durmiendo?

—Sí —afirmó ella un tanto aliviada al escuchar de Naruto—. Aunque está ronca de nuevo y como Anko está en el hospital también traje a Dango.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras, pese a no haber comido casi en un día entero no tenía apetito. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, aunque al menos su esposa y su hija estaban bien, la mención de Anko no le preocupó mucho, Katt no estaría tan tranquila si supiera que es algo grave.

—Kakashi —llamó ella quedándose atrás de él—. ¿Viste lo que ocurrió con Lee?

Kakashi se giró ligeramente y la observó. No lo estaba mirando, lo cual no era algo bueno.

—Vi la estela de luz…

—Ayudé a Guy a llegar ahí, pero… —habló en voz baja—. Sólo estaba Tenten según el grupo que llegó primero —explicó—. No sabes si Neji…

Kakashi tomó algo de aire, no tenía idea de que ella ya estaba en conocimiento de la desaparición del cuerpo de Neji. Por un lado era mejor, no tendría que decirle nada o escuchar junto a ella cuando se enterara, pero sabía que Katt le advirtió al muchacho sobre lo que podía ocurrirle, claro que él no quiso escuchar la historia completa.

—No lo sé, sólo queda esperar a que den las noticias —interrumpió—. Muchos deben de haber caído durante el ataque y otros están peleando por mantenerse vivos.

—Sí… —asintió tristemente, comenzando a subir las escaleras junto a él—. Pero… debí de haberlo obligado a que me escuchara, quizás así hubiera sobrevivido…

—Dudo que Neji haya querido saber lo que se supone estaba destinado para él, mucho actuar conforme a eso —explicó Kakashi, observándola con atención. No quería mentirle con ese tema, sabía que iba a sentirse culpable de eso, pero el estado de Neji debía de ser conocido por la menor cantidad de personas.

Al llegar al segundo piso Kakashi se acercó primero al cuarto de su hija. La bebé estaba completamente dormida y pese a que era una visión extraña el otro pequeño que se encontraba ahí también lo estaba. El jonin se quedó observándola por unos minutos sin tocarla para evitar que se despertara, se le veía tranquila y feliz completamente ajena a los problemas que ocurrían y él quería que eso siguiera de esa forma.

Katt estaba de pie a su costado, se le veía cansada y él aunque no lo dejaba notar también lo estaba. Salió de la habitación y cuando estaba en el corredor invocó a sus perros. La kunoichi no entendió en un primer momento por qué los estaba llamando, usualmente no lo hacía.

—Quédense por la casa —indicó Kakashi.

—¿Qué ocurrió en Konoha? —preguntó Pakkun luego de olfatear el aire.

—Otro ataque —respondió el jonin—. Orion está abajo, él puede explicarles.

—¿Solo quieres que vigilemos la casa? —inquirió el pequeño can. Retirándose con el resto luego de ver como su dueño asintió.

—¿Por qué los invocaste? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Los dos estamos cansados y acaba de haber un ataque —contestó comenzando a entrar a la habitación principal—. Orion también estuvo peleando así que debe de estar cansado, un poco de vigilancia extra nunca está mal.

x x

Los corredores del hospital se encontraban en relativa tranquilidad. Los shinobi que no estaban tan graves habían sido enviados a sus hogares y los casos graves habían sido atendidos, solo alguna recaída obligaba a los médicos a sacar fuerza para retomar el tratamiento de urgencia de un paciente.

Naruto seguía sentado en donde lo habían dejado. Llevaba horas ahí, viendo a la gente pasar y pensando en Tsunade. No era una actitud usual en él, quedarse quieto mientras todo el resto daba su máximo e incluso más, pero sencillamente no sabía como sentirse.

Por momentos lograba divisar algún rostro conocido o alguna escena que le llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para olvidar por instantes lo ocurrido horas antes. Shizune fue la que más lo sorprendió; en un momento vio llegar al jonin que fue el árbitro en su examen chunin con un bebé en brazos y a los pocos minutos la asistente de la quinta acercándose a cargar al pequeño emotivamente luego de darle un beso en los labios al hombre. Naruto no tenía idea que Shizune tuviera un hijo, había escuchado de boca de Sakura que estaba casada con Genma, pero sólo eso. Aunque luego de estar más de un año fuera no debía de sorprenderle mucho.

No sabía a donde ir o qué hacer. Su casa debía de seguir como la dejó, pero no deseaba estar solo. Podía ir a buscar a Katt, pero debía de estar con Kakashi y no deseaba hablar con él en ese momento, ni con Sakura o Shizune. No quería conversar con ninguno de los que estuvieron con él y Tsunade. Pero a la vez no quería estar solo.

A Sakura la vio pasar un par de veces, se le veía cansada y no paraba de trabajar aunque algunos médicos le insistían que tomara un descanso. Escuchó a la muchacha argumentar que ella aún podía seguir atendiendo pacientes y que muchos necesitaban ser monitoreados varias veces como para ponerse a descansar. Naruto no era idiota y la conocía por mucho tiempo, sabía que simplemente estaba igual que él, la diferencia es que ella tenía algo con que ocupar su mente para alejar las cosas que no deseaba en su cabeza.

Hinata notó al rubio nuevamente, desde el pequeño cruce de palabras que tuvieron cada vez que pasaba por esa área veía que Naruto simplemente no se movía. Luego de casi un día entero atendiendo pacientes tuvo oportunidad de ir a descansar y comer algo, en menos de cinco horas tendría que regresar, pero pese a eso quería acercarse a Naruto.

—Na-Naruto-kun —llamó tartamudeando un poco. La primera vez estaba un poco desubicada de verlo y se acercó sin pensarlo mucho, pero ir junto a él con la intención de hablarle no era sencillo. Cuando el muchacho le prestó atención se demoró un poco en pensar que podía decirle, no era sencillo hablarle, se ponía muy nerviosa para empezar una conversación.

—Has estado todo el día acá ¿no? —preguntó él cuando ella no siguió hablando.

—Sí —afirmó al escucharlo—. Había muchos pacientes, aunque tengo un par de horas para descansar —explicó, para luego quedarse en silencio por unos instantes—. Tú también has estado aquí todo el día.

—Sí…

No era usual que Naruto hablara poco, el muchacho era expresivo y gustaba de hablar con la gente.

—Yo… —habló Hinata luego de tomar algo de aire y fijar la vista en la pared detrás del muchacho—. Voy a comer algo antes de ir a mí casa… pensé que como tú no te has movido… tal vez… —continuó, logrando no tartamudear a causa de lo lento que estaba hablando—, tal vez podíamos comer… juntos.

Naruto la observó extrañado, Hinata siempre le llamaba la atención cuando hablaba, si lograba escucharla por el tono que usaba claro. Al sentir la mirada del muchacho sobre ella se ruborizó intensamente y bajó la vista.

—Es que… como no has comido… —agregó tartamudeando nuevamente.

Por un instante Naruto pensó en decirle que estaba bien, pero gracias al comentario notó que si tenía algo de hambre. Llevaba un día entero sin comer y para ser sincero consigo mismo la comida que estuvo ingiriendo por un año no era precisamente agradable. Además había otro detalle, con Hinata podía tener compañía y mantenerse tranquilo.

Pese a que el rubio hubiera querido ir a comer al Ichiraku, dudaba que estuviera abierto luego del ataque y Hinata probablemente necesitaba descansar, ir a buscar comida más lejos que la cafetería del hospital era una pérdida de tiempo.

Pidieron algo sencillo de comer y se sentaron en una mesa. Hinata estaba nerviosa, miraba mucho su plato sin tocarlo; era la primera vez que comía con Naruto sin nadie más cerca. El muchacho pese a tener algo de hambre no comía con la velocidad que en un día normal lo haría incluso aunque no tuviera apetito.

Naruto posó la vista en Hinata, parecía que estuviera enferma. Se le veía cansada y por el color de su piel parecía que tenía algo de fiebre.

—Hinata ¿Te sientes bien?

—S-sí —contestó ruborizándose aún más.

—¿Segura? te vez un poco colorada —comentó, olvidándose por un momento de sus problemas.

—Sí, sólo… estoy cansada —aseguró, comenzando a comer para tratar de usar sus manos y no iniciar con el constante toque de dedos que no podía evitar cuando estaba nerviosa y con Naruto cerca.

—Quizás debería acompañarte a tu casa… o puedo buscar a alguien que vaya contigo —sugirió el muchacho, sumamente preocupado pues el tono de piel de ella seguía tornándose más rojo.

—Estoy bien…

—Puedo buscar a tu hermana, creo que la vi hace unas dos horas, ya debe de estar libre o quizás a alguien más…

—Neji-nii-san no ha venido… —comentó ella de improvisto bajando un poco la mirada y el rubor de sus mejillas. Con Naruto insistiendo en que la acompañaran no pudo evitar pensar en su primo. Desde que acabó el examen chunin se volvió bastante protector con ella, pero luego del ataque al clan tendía a vigilarla mucho más—. Me preocupa un poco, Hanabi vino unos momentos, pero como estaba atendiendo pacientes se retiró.

—¿Y tú papá? Debe de estar preocupado —preguntó Naruto. Tratando de que el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la mención de Neji en boca de Madara no se notara.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes mirándolo. Era cierto, Naruto acababa de llegar y posiblemente no estaba enterado de nada de lo ocurrido en el ataque anterior, nada sobre lo que ocurrió a los Hyuuga, Aburame o Inuzuka, nada del destino de Kiba y Shino.

—¿Dije algo? —inquirió extrañado por como los ojos perlados de la chica dejaron de pestañar y una mirada triste se adueñó de ellos—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —insistió, quizás usualmente no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero con haber tenido una muerte cercana hace tan poco estaba más perceptivo de lo usual.

—El ataque anterior… —respondió encogiéndose ligeramente al recordar—. Alguien entró a nuestra casa.

Naruto se tensó ligeramente, quería saber que ocurrió en el ataque anterior. Pero era notorio que lo que fuera la había afectado directamente y no sabía si debía de insistirle o no.

—Atacaron al clan, Hanabi y yo escapamos, pero el resto…

—¿¡Alguien atacó a todo el clan!? —cuestionó un tanto enojado al escucharla. Le costaba imaginar a una persona atacando a uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha—. ¿Quién los atacó? —atinó a preguntar a pesar que un nombre ya estaba rondando su cabeza.

—No lo vi bien —respondió Hinata—. Pero por lo poco que Neji me explicó, creo que un Uchiha… —añadió, dudando un poco en mencionar el apellido de Sasuke en presencia de Naruto.

—¿Madara? —insistió el rubio visiblemente molesto. Al ver como la muchacha afirmó con la cabeza, sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, estaba enojado, jamás en su vida había sentido algo así por una persona.

Naruto estaba harto de ese nombre, parecía como si su firma estuviera detrás de cada evento que lo dañaban a él o la gente que conocía. No sabía mucho de Madara fuera de los males que ocasionaba y lo poderoso que parecía ser, pese a que se veía inmensamente golpeado pudo evitar los ataques que caían sobre él mientras se dedicaba a tratar de que se descontrolara. Pero cuando comenzó a hablar, tantas cosas salieron de su boca que Naruto desconocía y ni siquiera sabía si eran verdad. Dijo que el cuarto era su padre, nadie le había revelado eso nunca y si era cierto no entendía porqué durante tanto tiempo no le dijeron nada, habló sobre Sasuke y que la villa lo había dañado, eso ni siquiera lo entendía. Pero sobretodo el nombre lo relacionaba con la muerte de Tsunade, fue Madara quien consiguió que el Kyuubi lograse aflorar y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Naruto-kun.

La voz de la muchacha hizo que se diera cuenta de su reacción. Se había puesto de pie de golpe y aunque no estuviera conciente estaba liberando chakra desde su cuerpo. Volvió a sentarse, por suerte el lugar estaba casi vacío y muy pocas personas voltearon a verlo.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó preocupado, él se había enfrentado a Madara. Hinata no respondió de inmediato, pero decidió esperar.

—Mi papá nos dijo a Hanabi y a mí que escapáramos… Neji no estaba en Konoha cuando eso ocurrió —contestó la Hyuuga bajando la mirada y el volumen de su voz aún más, produciendo cierta tensión en Naruto al no escuchar una respuesta directa—. Cuando llegué con Hanabi y vimos al atacante sólo quedaba en pie mi papá…

No estaba seguro si quizás estaba interpretando mal las cosas, pero parecía como si Hinata estuviera diciéndole que Madara se había encargado de casi toda la familia Hyuuga. Miró expectante a Hinata, quería saber que había ocurrido en ese ataque.

x x

En la entrada de la villa una elegante carreta se detuvo, esperando ser escoltada por algún shinobi. Dentro de ella venía un hombre de apariencia seria y ropajes elegantes, se presentó como el portavoz del señor feudal, el cual al escuchar sobre el ataque a la villa lo envió de inmediato como su representante.

Los genins que en ese momento se encontraban cuidando intercambiaron miradas. Era obvio que no era una amenaza, si lo fuera alguna de las patrullas que rondaban la villa lo hubieran interceptado, pero no estaban muy seguros de qué hacer con el hombre.

Con algo de recelo el portavoz aceptó esperar en el edificio principal mientras buscaban a la Hokage o su asistente. El hombre no dijo nada, pero estaba conciente del fallecimiento de la quinta, la muchacha que siempre la acompañaba ya había emitido un aviso para el señor feudal y por eso es que él se encontraba ahí en esos instantes. El problema es que esperaba que el estado de la Hokage fuera de conocimiento general, y al parecer aún no lo era.

x x

El sonido de un pergamino despertó a Katt. Pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en pararse a recogerlo, Kakashi estaba de regreso a su costado leyendo el objeto. El jonin bajo ligeramente la cabeza al terminar de leer el mensaje, como si algo malo se avecinara.

—Tenemos que ir a una reunión —explicó, luego le entregó el pergamino—. Luego de eso a donde nos hayan asignado.

Katt se extrañó un poco por la actitud. El pergamino no decía mucho fuera de que se presentaran en una hora y las posiciones y equipos con los que estarían luego de la reunión, pero al parecer él si sabía de qué se trataría.

Ambos se alistaron rápido. La casa estaba un poco más llena de lo usual, los ocho perros de Kakashi seguían ahí y Sayuri quería jugar con ellos. La pequeña no los había visto mucho en realidad, pero tenía cierta manía con querer sujetar a Pakkun, quizás por ser el más cercano a su tamaño, estaba más acostumbrada a que la 'mascota' fuera gigante. Dango por su parte parecía haber entrado en un concurso de miradas con el can de lentes.

—¿Vamos a seguir vigilando? —preguntó Pakkun al ver a Kakashi tomando a su hija.

—Sí, quédense en la guardería —contestó, acomodando bien a Sayuri.

La pareja de shinobis salió de la casa llamando la atención de quienes los vieran. No eran solamente ellos cargando a los dos bebés, sino Orion y los ochos perros. En la guardería una de las muchachas que cuidaba a los pequeños se asustó un poco al ver la cantidad de animales, pero para alivio de ella Kakashi les indicó que se quedaran afuera.

El lugar de reunión era una de las habitaciones del edificio principal. Ahí estaban reuniéndose una buena cantidad de shinobis; algunas caras eran familiares para Katt y no demoró demasiado en encontrar un patrón: Todos los presentes eran jonins o jonins especiales. Giró la cabeza para notar que su invocación seguía con ellos, al parecer pensaba enterarse directamente el tema de la reunión, Katt rogó para que no ganarse algún problema por tener a Orion ahí.

La mayoría de shinobis estaban en silencio, todos se veían cansados, pero en cierto modo expectantes. Entre la gente Katt pudo notar a Naruto, con su ropa anaranjada resaltaba entre la mayoría que andaba vestidos con el uniforme. Pensó en acercarse cuando Kakashi la detuvo.

—Espera a que acabe la reunión, no van a poder hablar ahora.

Naruto también notó a Katt, pero no quiso acercarse. Luego de haber hablado con Hinata el día anterior y enterarse de todo lo que ocurrió en el ataque previo, no quería hablar con ella hasta recuperarse un poco, superar su desgano y lograr saber cómo debía de continuar eran sus prioridades. Pese a eso, le costaba asimilar que Shino y Kiba estuvieran muertos, y la magnitud de los ataques a la que estaba expuesta Konoha.

El grupo de shinobis se acomodó, en espera de que comenzara la reunión. No era difícil percibir la tensión en el ambiente, eso no le agradaba a Katt, no había trascurrido nada de tiempo desde el ataque, pero no esperaba una atmósfera de ese tipo.

Shikamaru llegó en compañía de Temari, pese a que ella no era kunoichi de Konoha poseía el rango de jonin y era representante de Suna para cualquier asunto de importancia. La joven se veía bastante seria, sea lo que fuera parecía estar enterada de la razón por la que estaban ahí reunidos.

Katt notó a Yugao acercándose. La mujer se detuvo un instante antes de posar la mirada sobre Kakashi y hablar.

—Senpai…

—No sé que ocurrió —intervino él sin dejar que ella terminara—. Cuando llegué ya había pasado.

—Entiendo —dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada antes de retirarse.

Todos los shinobi de la villa habían emitido informes respecto a lo ocurrido. Dos en realidad, uno que fue pedido casi el mismo día del incidente y luego uno más detallado, probablemente para poder ir armando que fue lo que ocurrió de prisa y luego poder analizar con detenimiento lo más importante primero. Katt sospechó que Yugao quizás deseaba saber algo que informó Kakashi.

No muchos minutos después Shizune ingresó a la habitación en compañía de Ibiki y un hombre de apariencia elegante. A Katt le pareció extraña la ausencia de Tsunade, pese a tener fama de delegar labores cada vez que podía, sabía que no se comportara así en momentos como el que estaba pasando Konoha.

El ANBU se adelantó a Shizune haciéndole una seña para que lo dejara hablar. A muchos les pareció extraño, pero ninguno de los presentes dejó escapar alguna queja o murmullo sobre la acción.

—Casi todos los jonins estamos presentes aquí —habló Ibiki sin posar la mirada en ningún lugar especial—. Los ausentes son los pocos que están dirigiendo a los chunin en las afueras en estos momentos o los que están en el hospital —continuó de manera monótona—. Muchos ya deben de estar enterados, pero es necesario hacer un anuncio formal con los jonins antes de que la villa sea informada y de ser posible se de a la vez una solución.

Katt notó como el ojo de Kakashi dejó escapar un parpadeo más notorio de lo usual. Algo en las palabras de Ibiki lo incomodaban.

—También sería conveniente que se enteraran de una vez de todas las bajas que hubieron —prosiguió Ibiki, pasando de su tono monótono a uno que realmente parecía que carecía de emoción alguna. El hombre no tomó ninguna lista y comenzó a mencionar los nombres de varios shinobis.

La idea de estar sentada escuchando los nombres de personas que cayeron en combate no le agradaba. No deseaba escuchar una confirmación del destino de Neji, al menos no rodeada de gente y como si fuera un nombre más entre el resto.

No fue sorpresa lo que la inundó cuando escucho el apellido Hyuuga, no podía evitar seguir pensando en cómo hubieran ocurrido las cosas si hubiera insistido más con Neji. Tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran o que algún sonido escapara por su boca, pero todo eso quedó oculto entre los sonidos de sorpresa de varios de los presentes emitieron al enterarse de la pérdida de otro Hyuuga.

Kakashi sintió a su esposa, pero siguió firme con no revelar el verdadero destino que tuvo Neji. Por más que supiera que con eso podía aliviar a varias personas que sufrirían la pérdida del muchacho, era necesario que permaneciera oculto, lejos y a salvo de Madara.

La lista siguió hasta que la mención de Rock Lee provocó que muchos de los presentes no pudieran evitar buscar con la mirada a Guy. No era algo desconocido que el muchacho era como un hijo para el jonin y además con eso serían dos de sus alumnos los que habrían caído en batalla. No era sólo una cuestión emocional, el equipo de Guy era reconocido como uno de los más fuertes de Konoha.

La lista prosiguió hasta que casi al final el nombre de Yamato resonó en el oído de Katt. Ibiki lo llamó primero por otro nombre, pero al parecer también mencionó por el cual ella lo conocía. No pudo evitar girar el rostro para ver a Kakashi, él seguía observando al frente, pero podía estar segura que esa fue la razón por la que Yugao se había acercado minutos antes.

La noticia de Yamato tomó por sorpresa a Naruto y a Sakura quien llegó casi a la vez que Ibiki comenzó a hablar. No habían tenido mucho tiempo como equipo con él, pero formaron una buena relación. Sakura por haber permanecido más en Konoha tuvo la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con él sin necesidad de una misión de por medio. En cambio Naruto tuvo una relación mayormente profesional, fue gracias a Yamato que pudo llevar a cabo sus entrenamientos en un principio, y fue él quien lo hizo ver realmente que no debía de confiar en absoluto en el poder del Kyuubi.

—Sé que es un momento difícil para muchos, pero no hay tiempo para llorar a nadie aún —prosiguió Ibiki al terminar de mencionar nombres—. Esto pudo haber sido enviado a ustedes, pero ya que debíamos reunirnos consideré más adecuado hacerlo de esta manera —explicó el ANBU—. Hay otros fallecimientos, pero estos acarean una cantidad extra de problemas graves para la villa.

Sin dar mayores vueltas o tratar de sonar lo más delicado posible Ibiki informó sobre la muerte de la quinta Hokage en combate y ambos miembros del concejo así como Danzou. La noticia sorprendió a muchos, la mayoría estaban enterados del destino de la quinta, pero no imaginaban que pese a los daños en las respectivas construcciones donde trabajaban, los tres ancianos hubieran muerto. Eso dejaba a Konoha completamente desprotegida desde el punto de vista de política y liderazgo.

Al escuchar el nombre de Tsunade, Katt dejó de respirar por un momento. Sabía que Tsunade moriría, pero esperaba que con ella permaneciendo en Konoha eso cambiara, no pudo evitar volver a posar la mirada sobre Naruto, el muchacho parecía haber dejado de escuchar a Ibiki luego de ese anuncio. Pero ella misma logró tomar conciencia de lo que significaba la muerte de esas cuatro personas a la vez.

—Es necesario que nombremos un sexto Hokage lo antes posible, de preferencia en esta misma reunión —añadió Ibiki posando la mirada sobre Kakashi.

—Ibiki-san —interrumpió Shizune al ver lo rápido que estaba avanzando el hombre. Ibiki gruñó ligeramente antes de quedarse en silencio, esperando a que la mujer hablara.

Muchas de las miradas estaban posadas sobre Kakashi. La situación incomodaba a Katt, sabía que él no quería el cargo, que no le agradaba la insistencia del resto en el tema y de la nada estaba en medio de un gran grupo que parecía esperar que tomara la posición.

—Antes de morir Tsunade-sama nombró un sexto —explicó la mujer—. Sé que la decisión debe de ser expuesta a voto, y que muchos quizás no estén de acuerdo, pero ella decidió escoger a Uzumaki Naruto como su sucesor.

Si bien los murmullos no llenaban el ambiente podían escucharse a diferencia de minutos antes. La noticia de la decisión de Tsunade era una sorpresa para muchos, en los años desde que el muchacho se graduó de la academia había ido, poco a poco, quitando de encima suyo el desprecio que la gente de la villa e incluso muchos shinobi le tenían. La noticia causó comentarios no por estar en contra directamente sino, Naruto había estado peleando contra los cuerpos del líder de Akatsuki y eso era de conocimiento de muchos, pero la falta de experiencia del muchacho en asuntos de gobierno era algo innegable.

—Tsunade-sama cambió su elección —intervino Ibiki—. Cuando discutimos el tema con anterioridad su candidato era Hatake Kakashi.

La atención regresó al aludido. Katt deseaba en cierto aspecto no encontrarse a su costado, estaba en medio del foco de la atención y ni siquiera su 'fiel' invocación la acompañaba, el zorro había decidido irse por otro lado de la habitación al entrar a la reunión.

—La decisión de Tsunade-sama debería de ser respetada —habló Kakashi al notar que todos lo observaban en silencio—. Además yo también considero que Naruto debería de ser el sexto.

Sakura estaba observando en silencio. Cuando ella llegó donde su maestra esta ya había fallecido y nadie le dijo nada sobre sus últimas palabras. Miró a Naruto, sabía que ese siempre había sido su sueño, pero el rostro del muchacho distaba de ser el de alguien estando cerca de alcanzar uno de sus más grandes anhelos. Naruto bajó la mirada, claro que quería ser Hokage, pero había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y corazón como para siquiera alegrarse por la posibilidad.

—El muchacho es aún muy joven, demasiado joven como para poder liderar una villa —argumentó Ibiki al ver que, nuevamente, tendría un enfrentamiento de opinión—. Estamos en la mitad de una guerra y estoy seguro que la decisión que tomó Tsunade-sama la hizo sin estar al tanto de la muerte del concejo.

—Yo no deseo el título —soltó Kakashi—. Naruto sí y ha demostrado durante todo este tiempo que es digno de serlo y sin dudas en este momento es el shinobi más fuerte de la villa.

Los murmullos regresaron. La afirmación de Kakashi era cierta, pero Naruto no era alguien balanceado, quizás para un combate era el más fuerte, pero sus habilidades como líder de un pueblo o político debían de encontrase entre las más bajas de la villa.

Muchas miradas se colocaron sobre Kakashi. Guy parecía estar conteniéndose para no hablar, pero su rostro se tornaba colorado y contrastaba notoriamente con su vestimenta. Otros shinobi también prestaban atención al hijo de Sakumo, Katt esperaba que los mayores fueran los primeros en hablar, pero contrario a lo que creía simplemente estaban observando con una mirada un tanto triste. El que Shikaku no dijera nada pese a que estuvo en la reunión en donde se discutió anteriormente y voto por Kakashi era algo que la extrañaba.

—No dudo del poder del muchacho —continuó Ibiki frotando ligeramente el espacio entre sus ojos—. Desde que lo vi en el examen chunin hace unos años noté que era distinto, pero este no es momento para tener un líder que necesitará mucho apoyo al tomar decisiones.

—Para eso está el concejo —insistió Kakashi, por un momento desviando la mirada hacia Guy que seguía en silencio tensando cada vez más los músculos.

—El cual no existe en este momento y tendremos que volver a armar luego de escoger a un sexto, sin contar que los que tomen esas posiciones deberán de ponerse al día con mucha información —replicó Ibiki, comenzando a cansarse de la negativa de Kakashi y en cierto modo preocupado de que Naruto terminara teniendo que tomar el cargo—. Insisto. No está listo.

—En todo caso no soy el único candidato apto —prosiguió Kakashi—.Tú también podrías tomar el cargo.

—¿Eso crees? Entonces quizás podemos pasar a discutir quien será el séptimo, por si lo has olvidado pocos podrían tratar de contener a Madara —soltó tratando de no sonar demasiado molesto, ya muchos conocían del regreso del antiguo enemigo del primer Hokage—. Mis mejores armas son los genjutsus y dudo mucho sirvan contra un Uchiha.

—Por lo mismo Naruto es adecuado para el cargo, él podría enfrentarse a Madara —recalcó Kakashi mientras Naruto posaba la mirada en su sensei sin saber muy bien si estar agradecido por la confianza o no.

—No quería hacer esto pero… —masculló el ANBU posando la mirada en Naruto—. Veamos, ¿qué es un plenipotenciario?

La pregunta tomó a Naruto por sorpresa. Jamás en su vida había escuchado la palabra e incluso tenía la impresión que no podría repetirla.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó nuevamente antes las miradas acusadoras de Sakura y Shizune.

—Pleriproten… —trató de repetir el muchacho.

—No puede ni repetirlo —resaltó Ibiki sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Estas cosas muchos las han aprendido al estar en misiones relacionadas con el gobierno ya sea infiltrándose, ocultos o recabando información. Naruto no sabe como funciona la política —prosiguió girando la mirada al hombre elegante que entró con él en un comienzo—. Él —agregó señalándolo—. Es un plenipotenciario, está aquí en nombre del señor feudal y tiene plenas capacidades de decidir en su nombre.

—Esas cosas las puede aprender con el tiempo —insistió Kakashi, no muy contento al ver que si algunos shinobi dudaron en no darle su voto a Naruto, estaban viendo abiertamente los problemas que tener un muchacho tan joven podrían traer.

—Estamos en la mitad de una guerra no es momento para tener a alguien que le faltan aprender muchas cosas, aquí si queremos tratar de salir victoriosos vamos a tener que relacionarnos con las otras naciones, aislados no vamos a llegar lejos y esto incluye a nuestros enemigos también, Iwa y Kumo quizás puedan ser manejados por diplomacia —respondió el ANBU comenzando a exasperarse—. Quizás deberíamos votar de una vez para al menos ver lo que opinan los demás.

No tomó demasiado para que se viera que una aplastante mayoría daría su voto para Kakashi. Antes de que Ibiki comenzara nuevamente a insistir el emisario del señor feudal, quien también votó por Kakashi, consideró que quizás era mejor dejar el tema enfriar antes de tomar decisiones. Katt suspiró aliviada al ver que los jonin comenzaban a retirarse y salió en compañía de su esposo mientras veía como su zorro se alejaba por su cuenta y Sakura se acercaba a Naruto.

Caminaron juntos durante un trecho en silencio. Katt pudo notar que Kakashi tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no era sólo el que lo estuvieran presionando para tomar el cargo de Hokage. Ella acababa de enterarse de los shinobi desaparecidos o muertos, pero al escuchar el nombre de Yamato se dio cuenta que Kakashi parecía estar en conocimiento de eso.

Él pocas veces hablaba sobre lo que pasaba, normalmente cuando lo hacía era porque ya lo tenía resuelto o al menos el tiempo había permitido que le fuera un poco más sencillo hacerlo. Kakashi no iba a decir una palabra sobre Yamato ni ningún otro problema que estuviera ocupando sus pensamientos.

—Nos vemos en la noche —dijo él antes de retirarse para tomar el puesto que debía. Pese a que necesitaba tiempo para pensar la villa tenía como prioridad que todo shinobi activos se dedicaran a vigilarla.

Suspiró pesadamente. Ella también debía de imitarlo e irse al lugar que le habían asignado.

x x

Katt regresó a su casa, a media tarde, trayendo a ambos bebés. Sayuri no lloró ininterrumpidamente como en otras ocasiones según la muchacha que la cuidó, por suerte eso lo tendía a hacer sólo luego de muchas horas rodeada de extraños.

Al anochecer, Kakashi regresó. Cenaron juntos, mientras Orion trataba de conseguir más comida de lo que le servían como era usual. En general parecía que todo estaba como siempre, pero al terminar la cena el jonin se sentó en la puerta de la sala que daba al jardín, al parecer mirando la nada.

La kunoichi observó por unos instantes, quería acercarse y hacer que hablara con ella, pero por más que en su opinión la actitud de guardarse todo adentro no era saludable, era decisión de él como manejar sus sentimientos. Al menos mientras simplemente no pasara de estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Kakashi tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. La villa entera estaba presionándolo para que fuera el sexto y aunque no lo dijera sabía que Katt también pensaba de la misma manera. Él no deseaba aceptar esa posición, no se veía como un líder a esa escala, sin contar que tomar ese puesto lo obligaría a no poder estar con su familia en caso las situaciones a futuro se volvieran mucho peor.

La quinta había dado su confianza a Naruto y él sabía que no fue algo simplemente decidido sin pensar. Naruto había mejorado enormemente, sin dudas su progreso sobrepasó las expectativas que tenía en él y no por primera vez. En el momento en que lo asignaron a ser sensei del hijo de su maestro considero al muchacho interesante, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a donde estaba en esos momentos. En la misión contra Zabuza, en la invasión de Suna a Konoha, el valle del fin, cuando regresó con Jiraiya, y el entrenamiento en el que consiguió superar incluso el límite que había tenido Minato; cada uno de esos momentos demostró el potencial del muchacho.

Era distinto a Sasuke, un tipo bastante peculiar de prodigio que simplemente no se podía apreciar a primera vista como en el caso del Uchiha. Pensar en Sasuke no le hacía bien tampoco, a él le falló como maestro, asumió que con un par de palabras podría contener todo lo que estaba acumulado dentro del muchacho. Tal vez por eso es que el destino simplemente no los había vuelto a cruzar desde esa ocasión, la última imagen que tenía de Sasuke es en silencio sentado en la rama de un árbol.

También estaba el hecho de que Tenzou estaba muerto. Era una de las pocas personas que lo conocían bien, no porque se hayan sentado un día a hablar sobre su pasado, sino por el tiempo que trabajaron juntos como ANBUs y la cercanía a los momentos que marcaron parte de su vida. Estar en el mismo equipo durante mucho tiempo hace que conozcas a la gente aunque quieras mantenerte al margen y eso fue en parte lo que ocurrió con ellos.

Katt se acercó al verlo en silencio y sin moverse por tanto rato; llevaba más de una hora como si fuera una estatua. No quería interrumpirlo, pero perdió la pelea contra ella misma por tratar de retenerse y dejarle su espacio.

—Tuve un encuentro con Madara —habló él al verla a su costado, sorprendiéndola un poco al escuchar el nombre de Madara en la primera oración que formaba luego de tanto rato—. Dijo algo sobre los Uchiha y una misión encargada a Itachi —añadió, esperando algún tipo de respuesta a un tema que también rondaba su mente fuertemente y girando el rostro en dirección a ella cuando no escuchó nada.

Cuando Kakashi la miró, ella desvió la mirada.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó él.

Katt abrió ligeramente la boca para responder, pero no lo hizo. Siempre había tenido problemas para guardar secretos o contenerse antes de comenzar a soltarle a alguna persona la mitad de su vida o problemas, pero no fue así con el tema de los Uchiha. No había querido hablar, no tenía idea con quien hacerlo, a fin de cuentas era la palabra de Itachi y no creía que esta tuviera peso.

Kakashi siempre la había observado con más detenimiento cuando tomaba una posición del lado de Itachi. En muchos aspectos no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, pero jamás trató de indagar demasiado o forzarla a que hablara, pero una orden para asesinar al clan Uchiha jamás pasó por su cabeza como una posible razón.

—Itachi dijo algo cuando me habló sobre Madara —contestó luego de unos minutos, manteniendo la voz baja.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

—No lo sé… supongo que… —respondió, haciendo una pausa por un instante—. Que no creí que se fuera a saber o que la palabra de Itachi fuera a servir de algo—continuó antes de mirarlo tristemente—. Cuando me enteré, por un momento pensé en hablar de cualquier forma, pero luego recordé a Obito… aunque hubiera sobrevivido, sólo unos años después y por orden de la villa… —continuó, sin poder expresarse como quisiera. No quería tener que decirle a Kakashi que aunque hubiera sido capaz de salvar a Obito luego este sería asesinado como el resto de su clan.

Kakashi abrió ligeramente su ojo al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. La imagen del cuerpo de Obito en posesión de Madara provocó una reacción visible en su cuerpo, que por suerte su esposa no percibió al no tener la vista clavada en él permanentemente. Tomó aire por un instante, comprendía que ella no hubiera querido hablar sobre la matanza, hubiera sido muy difícil de creer e incluso con Danzou rondando el sólo decirlo era peligroso. Pero sus palabras provocaron una ligera sensación de enojo, pese a lo que le decía, ella no debió de ocultárselo si sabía de Madara y el cuerpo de Obito.

El jonin fijó la mirada sobre la pelirroja, pese a la situación y a que no se encontraba emocionalmente en el mejor de sus días no pensaba perder el control, en especial sin estar completamente seguro de que lo ameritaba.

—¿Has visto a Madara sin máscara? —indagó, usando todos sus años de experiencia como shinobi para camuflar bien sus emociones.

—Sí —contestó Katt ligeramente extrañada por la pregunta y un tanto incómoda al ver que él se quedó observándola en silencio con una expresión que parecía develar ligeramente algo de curiosidad—. ¿Hay algo en especial con eso? —preguntó, no sería primera vez que pasaba por alto algún detalle importante.

Kakashi se relajó ligeramente al escucharla.

—¿Se veía igual que la estatua del valle del fin?

—Sí… —contestó extrañada—. ¿Debería de verse distinto?

—No, supongo que no.

Ello lo miró extrañada, controlando el impulso de preguntarle que era lo que no le estaba diciendo. Pero no lo hizo, no parecía muy correcto luego de que ella no había dicho nada sobre los Uchiha.

Además, Kakashi no estaba bien. No era algo notorio, en realidad a primera vista se veía como siempre, un poco más apagado quizás, pero con la presión que recaía sobre él con casi toda Konoha pidiendo que tomara el cargo de Hokage, la muerte de Yamato y los mismos ataques constantes a Konoha, estaba segura que distaba de estar bien.

Los ruidos viniendo de su hija hicieron que su atención regresara al interior de la sala, en donde estaba Orion con los dos pequeños. El zorro se había aburrido de entretenerlos con las colas y estaba acercando su boca como si tratara de comérselos.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Katt al ver como Sayuri trataba de gatear para no estar dentro de la boca de Orion—. ¡No es un bocado! —añadió acercándose para levantarla del suelo mientras Kakashi sonrió ligeramente antes de regresar a mirar la nada.

—Ya lo sé, pero quería ver si también era extraña —comentó el zorro acercándose a Dango y rodeándolo con su boca sin obtener ninguna reacción del pequeño—. Creo que este vino defectuoso.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —advirtió Katt un tanto asustada—. Sabes que Anko tiende a tratar de matar a la gente que se come sus dangos…

Realmente a primera vista todo se veía como siempre. Katt en vanos intentos por controlar a su invocación, Sayuri balbuceando en busca de atención, Dango sentado como si no pasara nada alrededor de él y Kakashi a un costado tranquilo.

Pero un par de minutos después la puerta sonó. Katt dejó al zorro advirtiéndole que no siguiera tratando de comerse a Dango y caminó hasta la puerta. La pelirroja aparentaba estar bien, las discusiones con su invocación tendían a relegar a segundo plano casi cualquier otro asunto, pero al ver quién tocaba la puerta el nombre de Neji regresó a primer plano.

—Guy…

—Katt —saludó el hombre visiblemente serio— ¿Está Kakashi?

—Sí —asintió ella, moviéndose a un costado para que pasara—. Está en la sala —informó. Quizás pecaría de ser mala anfitriona dejando a la gente que la visita por su cuenta, pero Guy era amigo de Kakashi no un extraño.

Cerró la puerta lentamente. Pensando en que quizás debió de haberle preguntado como se encontraba Tenten.

Al avanzar unos metros detrás de él vio como Guy se colocaba junto a Kakashi. Luego de improvisto, al momento en que su esposo elevaba la mirada, la bestia verde de Konoha lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, lanzándolo con el impulso hasta el jardín.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un instante, le costó procesar lo que acababa de ver. Guy era una persona que siempre tenía sus emociones a flor de piel, pero jamás se imaginó que golpearía a Kakashi. El llanto de su hija fue lo que provocó que reaccionara, el sonido asustó a la pequeña que se encontraba a un par de metros de donde estaba su padre.

—¡Guy! —llamó Katt al ver que el hombre giró ligeramente el rostro en dirección al llanto y luego de quedarse quieto un instante saltó al jardín. Cuando ella llegó a donde ocurrió el ataque, Orion se colocó a su costado, observando con curiosidad.

—Si uno cae inconciente me lo como —comentó alegremente. Katt lo observó un tanto molesta—. ¿Qué? ¿Realmente crees que van a pelearse?

Katt iba a responder, pero vio como Guy se encontraba de pie en frente de Kakashi sin moverse. Su esposo estaba sentado en el suelo, ya recuperado del impacto inicial del golpe que lo lanzó un par de metros hasta tocar el suelo. La pelirroja lo dudó un momento, Guy había estado callado durante toda la discusión sobre la elección, pero se notaba que la negativa de Kakashi lo afectaba. Pese a eso el zorro tenía razón, esos dos no iban a matarse.

Al calmarse un poco fue a atender a su hija. Sayuri seguía llorando sentada en el suelo en donde segundos antes había estado tratando de jugar con Dango. El otro pequeño seguía en silencio, como si estuviera demasiado acostumbrado a los ruidos fuertes o simplemente no le llamaran la atención.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio esperando. Sabía porqué Guy había reaccionado así, pero no tenía sentido que le dijera nada, en la reunión ya había dicho que no pensaba ser Hokage.

—Konoha necesita que seas Hokage —habló Guy, tratando de mantener la calma. En un primer momento había ido a la casa de Kakashi para hablar con él y tratar de convencerlo de que tomara el puesto. Pero al verlo no pudo evitar soltar su frustración sobre él. Sabía las razones por las que no deseaba el puesto y hasta un punto las comprendía, por eso no habló durante la reunión, pero pese a eso estaba conciente que su amigo era el único candidato que en ese momento realmente podría tomar el cargo y simplemente se negaba—. ¿Crees que estás protegiéndolas así?

Katt se quedó de pie dentro de la sala calmando a su hija. Podía escuchar algunas de las palabras de Guy, la voz del hombre siempre resaltaba, sólo esperaba que el mutismo que Kakashi posiblemente tomaría no provocara otro arranque en Guy.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando alguien más se vuelva Hokage? ¿Planeas poner en los hombros de Naruto esa responsabilidad? —preguntó molesto Guy—. ¡No está listo y lo sabes! —continuó Guy apretando los puños mientras observa a Kakashi quieto—. Si estás planeando estar a su lado durante todo esto aconsejándolo, ¡deberías de ahorrárselo y aceptar el cargo tú! —prosiguió, estaba conciente de que aunque pareciera estar hablándole a una pared Kakashi escuchaba, el problema era que la actitud del otro jonin era difícil de manejarse, en especial cuando él mismo no se encontraba en completo control—. Si eres Hokage puedes asegurarte con tus propias manos que esto termine… que Konoha pueda salir de esta guerra en lugar de estar pensando en que hacer si lo peor ocurriera —soltó, viendo como el ojo visible reaccionó ligeramente—. No eres el único que tiene un su cabeza que quizás en algún momento la situación llegue al punto en que no haya Konoha que defender y tengamos que huir… —dijo bajando el tono de voz y la mirada—. El enemigo es demasiado poderoso… de eso todos somos concientes, por lo mismo necesitamos dar lo mejor de cada uno y en este momento lo que tú puedes darnos es volverte Hokage, con otro en el cargo la villa se debilitará y ahí no tomará nada en que nos destruyan.

Kakashi claro que estaba escuchando a Guy, quizás en una situación normal no pondría en duda su decisión lo que estaba diciendo, pero algo que dijo hizo que recordara la insistencia de Katt con que tomara el cargo anteriormente. La mayor había sido incluso más cortante al decir que el sexto debía de ser el mismo que en su época.

Guy observó un cambio en la mirada de Kakashi, como si estuviera comenzando a pensar nuevamente en lugar de simplemente escucharlo. El jonin se extrañó, sabía que iba a ser complicado que cambiara de opinión, no pensó que reaccionaría tan rápido.

—Dale la oportunidad de crecer en Konoha —agregó girando ligeramente la vista hacía la casa antes de comenzar a alejarse lentamente—. Lo siento —se disculpó Guy, deteniéndose un momento, al ver a Katt con la bebé ya tranquila y sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de Kakashi se retiró.

Pudo ver como Katt se acercaba, posiblemente para ver que tan serio o no fue el golpe, no podía culparla, la mujer sabía que los golpes de Guy no eran algo que tomar a la ligera. Regresó con ella al interior de la casa y volvió a sentarse, pensando ahora en Madara. Él había estado moviendo los hilos de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se dio a conocer tan abiertamente hasta poco más de un año antes.

Era manipulador, pero la pregunta era qué tanto. Sino fuera por estar con Katt y tener a Sayuri el hubiera aceptado, no de la mejor manera, pero lo hubiera hecho. Según lo que Katt le contó, ellos no estuvieron juntos en la época de la mayor, pero él era Hokage y al parecer Madara no deseaba que eso volviera a ocurrir.

x x

El movimiento del cuerpo que reposaba a su costado la despertó. No era usual que se levantara tan temprano si no había la intromisión de algún pergamino en plena madrugada. El sol aún no había salido, pero Kakashi ya se estaba moviendo.

—Aún no tienes que salir —comentó él al verla tratar de sentarse.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó frotando ligeramente sus ojos, llevaba tres noches en las que no había logrado dormir bien.

—Sí —afirmó luego de unos instantes, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta—. Supongo que tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

—¿Arreglar? —repitió ella extrañada, no era muy hábil captando el mensaje detrás de una frase cuando acababa de despertarse.

—Hay muchas cosas que deben de estar en pendientes en Konoha, han pasado tres días enteros en que no se han atendido —contestó. Katt parpadeó un par de veces y luego recién comprendió que estaba diciéndole

—¿Vas a aceptar?

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente antes de salir de la habitación.

x x

Ibiki ingresó a la oficina del Hokage cuando recibió una nota de que debía de acercarse al lugar, vio a Kakashi sentado ahí, esperándolo al parecer. No se sorprendió mucho, había escuchado parte de la conversación de Guy con él, el otro jonin no había tenido muchas consideraciones con los vecinos.

—Hokage-sama —saludó, de cierta forma satisfecho—. Avisaré para que traigan todos los reportes aquí y Shizune se encargue de anunciar la noticia. Luego de eso regresaré a mis labores habituales, llevo demasiado tiempo dejándolas de lado.

—Claro —contestó Kakashi antes de hacerle una seña a un chunin para que entrara a la oficina.

—Ibiki-san ¿Desea que dejemos todos los muebles de las oficinas del concejo o prefiere llevar los suyos? —preguntó tranquilamente.

El ANBU levantó una ceja y lentamente posó la mirada sobre Kakashi que estaba sonriendo de tal forma que incluso podía notarse a través de la máscara. Al parecer no planeaba ser el único con un trabajo que no quería.

* * *

El manga… Realmente ya no sé si quejarme o simplemente debería de ignorarlo por completo, reírme y listo… ¡pero no puedo! ¿Un brazo lleno de sharingans? Cada vez Kishimoto se excede más. Ver más representantes de los clanes no es malo, el problema es que es tan salido de la nada… ahora todos son parte de un clan o con algo extraño encima.

Detalle que me "molesta", en una entrevista de este año comentó que quería hacer al bebé de Asuma y Kurenai mujer… con la suerte que tengo seguro que le pone Tsubaki (Es una flor roja, conocida por el Japón y que para colmo en idioma de las flores es algo como "Anhelo por la persona amada" no tengo a la mano el significado exacto, pero encaja un poco con la relación de Asuma y Kurenai)

Ya ando de vacaciones y con el propósito de terminar mi fic antes que Kishimoto termine poniendo una Sayuri-chan por ahí xD (Hablando de Sayuri, la pobre bebé sólo anda tranquila cerca de sus papás o a Orion :P) Ahora pondré unos momentos más tranquilos que espero sirvan para poder retomar la relación de Katt y Kakashi nuevamente en su estado más normal, él anda medio mal y ella también, pero a fin de cuentas por cosas que ya no pueden cambiarse (Ahora aquí hay un problema, tanto yo como mi beta tenemos un grupo de menos de una mano por cada uno por el que realmente nos afectaría si se murieran, así que es complicado expresar este tipo de sentimientos o reacciones para el fic, simplemente a mí en lo personal solo me interesan a ese grado dos personas y no las he perdido…)

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, preguntas o carne para el dios zorro son siempre bienvenidas (¿OoC?, momentos delicado son complicados, y recuerden que Naruto y sus amigos andan más viejos que en shippuden). Este capítulo tuve que cortarlo, iba a ser más extenso, pero ya me pareció demasiado y era buen momento para dejarlo.

Gracias a los que dejan reviews y lamento no haber respondido la mayoría en estos días, pero bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré hacerlo nuevamente (aunque me facilitan la vida si los dejan logueados xD)


	95. Chapter 95

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 95**

Después del ataque

* * *

Pese a que casi todas las construcciones de la villa habían quedado intactas, los dos lugares afectados generaban una cantidad casi interminable de trabajo. La base de operaciones de Danzou debía de ser vaciada a la vez que se inspeccionaba minuciosamente cada rincón para tratar de entender qué ocurrió ahí, mientras que el área calcinada donde se encontraba el concejo en el momento del ataque ocurría una escena similar, si algo había quedado era necesario encontrarlo.

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. No llevaba ni dos horas de haber aceptado el cargo y ya tenía a Shizune trayéndole una gran avalancha de documentos. Había muchas cosas por hacer, aunque no le sorprendía demasiado, acababan de pasar un ataque directo a la villa en la mitad de una guerra declarada, no era idiota como para pensar que se iba a dedicar a ver un par de papeles sin mayor trascendencia.

Fuera del área de 'oficina' que mayormente englobaba reportes sobre el estado de la villa, los heridos y las labores que ya habían sido encomendadas; también debía de comenzar a armar equipos con la lista de los shinobis disponibles y repartirlos entre las distintas áreas. Konoha tenía un plan de acción base para ocasiones como esa, pero requería de muchas modificaciones específicas según el momento en que se usara.

El nuevo Hokage mantuvo la expresión cansada que usualmente llevaba en el rostro, aunque a diferencia de lo usual, que era una especie de máscara, en realidad si lo estaba. Por suerte al no haber sido el momento exacto luego del ataque muchos de los asuntos más urgentes ya habían sido atendidos, pero eso no evitaba que siguieran surgiendo más.

Shizune ingresó a la oficina. Kakashi simplemente la observó con un ligero alivio al ver que no traía una ruma gigante de papeles con ella.

—Kakashi senpai —llamó la mujer, deteniéndose de golpe y cerrando por un instante los ojos—. Hokage-sama —rectificó. La falta de costumbre y tensión del momento no la ayudaban a mantener lo que ella consideraba el trato adecuado.

Kakashi no se gastó en decirle que no eran necesarias tantas formalidades, ya había tratado varias veces sin éxito conservar su nombre. La kunoichi rara vez llamaba a Tsunade por su título, excepto quizás cuando esta se encontraba en alguna reunión importante, pero al parecer con él no podía evitarlo.

—¿Esta seguro de que no planea una presentación oficial? —cuestionó ella un tanto seria.

—No creo que sería correcto, hace unas horas recién se ha anunciado la muerte de Tsunade-sama y aún hay demasiadas cosas por hacer— contesto tranquilamente. No mentía al dar su respuesta, pero no era todas las razones por las que no quería una presentación oficial, esas cosas simplemente no eran para él.

—Supongo que si… pero cuando esto se calme sería buena idea hacerlo —puntualizó la mujer, tratando de no presionar demasiado, a fin de cuentas el jonin que tenía en frente se había negado casi hasta el último momento para aceptar el cargo—. Aunque no sea algo trascendente, para la gente de la villa es importante.

—Pero si sería adecuado informar sobre el nuevo concejo y jonin principal —acotó Kakashi cambiando de tema al recordar que quienes ocupaban esas posiciones debían ser de conocimiento general.

Todos los cargos con poder de decisión en la villa estaban siendo ocupados por nuevos shinobi. Pese a que Konoha había tenido tradicionalmente dos concejeros, Kakashi decidió optar por tener tres. En cierto aspecto se le hacía difícil decidirse solo por dos y por otro lado, quería que el concejo pudiera ser capaz de llegar a una decisión sin él de por medio y para eso era mejor un número impar.

Morino Ibiki, Shiranui Shizune y Nara Shikaku eran los tres shinobi que había escogido para que estuvieran a su lado. Los dos primeros habían pedido seguir manteniendo parte de sus labores anteriores, ninguno sentía que podían ceder el cargo de jefe de investigación y tortura o médico principal a alguna persona. Shikaku por su parte si sentía que había shinobis que podían actuar en su cargo como de jonin principal.

Pese a algunas miradas de poca fe de parte de Ibiki, Kakashi escogió a Guy como el nuevo jonin principal. Si bien la bestia verde de Konoha podía causar dudas sobre su seriedad, el sexto Hokage estaba seguro de que sería un excelente representante y portavoz de lo que los shinobi de Konoha deseaban.

—Sí —asintió ella dejando escapar un suspiro—. Aunque sólo Guy está dispuesto a una presentación oficial —comentó. Claro que en el caso de Shikaku bastaba con que Yoshino se enterara de la falta de compromiso de su esposo para que este se moviera; lamentablemente con Kakashi e Ibiki no había mucho que hacer, ninguno de los dos gustaba de ser observado.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente, no tenía que leer mentes para saber lo que la mujer estaba pensando. Pero él simplemente no planeaba bajo ningún concepto dejar de hacer sus mejores esfuerzos para escapar del ojo público en que había terminado por meterse.

—Mañana en la mañana van a ser —intervino Shizune luego de haberse quedado unos momentos en silencio—, ya está todo listo para realizar los funerales —informó bajando un poco la mirada.

x x

Era la tercera ocasión en unos cinco años en que Konoha se veía envuelta por el silencio de miles de personas recordando con tristeza a sus familiares y amigos. Por tradición de la villa los shinobis caídos en batalla eran recordados como grupo y no cada uno aislado sólo con sus conocidos.

El ambiente de Konoha contrastaba fuertemente con el que la naturaleza ofrecía. Eran los primeros días de Agosto, verano, y el sol brillaba desde las primeras horas de la mañana permitiendo que cada rincón de la villa emanara una apariencia alegre. Pero las personas no se encontraban celebrando o admirando la belleza del momento.

La caída de la quinta Hokage defendiendo su villa fue un golpe fuerte para cada habitante. El perder a su líder tan pronto les daba una desagradable sensación de inseguridad, quizás el sexto correría ese destino en poco tiempo y nuevamente quedarían a la deriva.

Los shinobi pensaban diferente. Veían al nuevo Hokage con esperanzas de que pudiera encaminarlos por una ruta en donde la villa regresara a sus momentos de paz. Hatake Kakashi era muy respetado por sus compañeros, desde pequeño siempre había resaltado por sus habilidades, y pese a ser algo excéntrico confiaban en él. Sin Danzou maquinando desde adentro y con la guerra declarada podría moverse mejor de lo que la quinta había podido, o al menos eso esperaban.

Muchas personas comenzaron a retirarse cuando el servicio terminó, pero Kakashi debía quedarse un poco más al ser líder de la villa. Katt estaba a su lado, desde la madrugada anterior que le avisó que aceptaría el cargo no lo vio hasta una hora antes de que iniciara el servicio fúnebre, y eso probablemente sólo porque tuvo que ir a cambiarse. El cargo como Hokage lo mantendría en la villa casi de forma permanente, pero al estar en medio de momentos tan tensos a él no le tocaría gozar de horarios de oficina similares a los que Tsunade tuvo durante un tiempo.

La pelirroja apoyó ligeramente la cabeza contra uno de los hombros de él. Kakashi se había vuelto Hokage, pero aunque eso en cierto aspecto lo mantendría a salvo lejos de misiones casi suicidas, también lo mantendrían más alejado de su casa y con muchos problemas por resolver rondando su mente en las noches cuando tratara de descansar.

Por otro lado se encontraba Hinata junto con Hanabi. La heredera de lo que en algún momento fue el clan Hyuuga se encontraba mirando el suelo mientras su hermana menor parecía decirle algo tratando de no elevar la voz demasiado, aunque era notable que parecía estar enojada.

Hanabi chasqueó la lengua fuertemente antes de clavarle la mirada a su hermana por un instante y luego girarse para alejarse del lugar. Hinata vio como se retiraba y luego regresó la vista al suelo sin decir nada o tratar de hablarle.

Naruto se encontraba cerca en compañía de Sakura y Sai. Ninguno parecía entender bien que había ocurrido entre las dos últimas Hyuuga, pero por lo poco que llegaron a escuchar la menor estaba molesta con la actitud pasiva de Hinata y no tuvo mayores problemas en soltárselo a su hermana mayor. La relación entre ambas nunca fue muy cercana mientras el clan estaba vivo, luego del primer ataque se acercaron un poco, pero con la reciente muerte de Neji las interacciones entre ellas parecían haberse vuelto poco amistosas, al menos del lado de la menor.

Sakura pensó en acercarse, pero simplemente no tenía idea que podía decirle y en cierto aspecto no sabía si Hinata deseaba compañía en esos momentos. La otra kunoichi se encontraba completamente sola, antes el poderoso clan Hyuuga hubiera estado rodeándola, o estaría con su equipo, pero ninguno de esos dos grupos quedaban. La numerosa familia de Hinata había sido reducida a ella y su hermana, el equipo con el que trabajó desde que se graduó llevaba más de un año muerto y sólo quedaba su sensei; quien también había tenido sus propias pérdidas y nuevas responsabilidades que debía de afrontar sola, y aunque trataba de acompañar a Hinata, el tiempo con su hija y las misiones que debía de realizar, como todos los jonin, lo hacían difícil.

—Naruto… —llamó en voz baja la kunoichi de cabellos rosa al ver como su compañero estaba avanzando en dirección a la muchacha.

El rubio en cierto aspecto entendía a Hinata, él sabía lo que significaba estar solo. Claro, quizás como Sasuke alguna vez le sacó en cara él no entendía lo que significaba perder a su familia, pero de cierto aspecto si podía entender lo que era perder a sus compañeros y sabía muy bien lo que era no tener a nadie cerca en los malos momentos.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar cuando quedaba poca gente. Observó a Katt con tristeza, estaba seguro que iba a costarle olvidarse de Neji, y aunque él estaba en capacidad de evitarle el sufrimiento por el muchacho simplemente seguía firme en que no lo haría. Neji estaría más seguro oculto y podría ser útil cuando el Uchiha regresara nuevamente.

—Es mejor que descanses, mañana vas a salir con uno de los grupos de vigilancia —habló él. Nunca le gustó el ascenso que Tsunade le dio a Katt, pero no podía simplemente pasarla por alto al armar los equipos. Además si lograba ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas se distraería del tema de Neji.

—¿Tú que vas a hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Todavía hay muchos asuntos pendientes, pero creo que si voy a ir a dormir a la casa —respondió luego de pensarlo unos instantes. Estaba cansado y quería ver a su hija por más de un par de minutos—. Hay un detalle que quería hablar.

—¿Sobre? —cuestionó ella comenzando a avanzar junto a él.

—El Hokage puede vivir en la torre, es lo que se acostumbra —explicó—. Tsunade-sama se instaló ahí al tomar el cargo, Sarutobi-sama no lo hizo, pero eso fue por la cercanía que tenía su casa…

—No vivimos tan cerca —dijo torciendo ligeramente el labio al ver a dónde iba la conversación.

—Pero yo no tengo deseos de mudarme —agregó al ver la reacción en su esposa—, y creo que tú tampoco.

—No es que me importe tanto, pero… donde estamos es mejor para Sayuri, si fuera sólo por mí podemos vivir en la misma oficina si quisieras —añadió sonriéndole.

—Eso lo sé, pero ¿estás segura? si nos mudáramos podría ahorrar tiempo y estar más con ustedes.

Katt dudó por unos momentos. Pero pese a que el poder estar más tiempo juntos era atractivo, no quería acabar como esas familias donde el trabajo está metido dentro del hogar interrumpiendo con todo y aparte a Sayuri parecía gustarle el jardín, posiblemente cuando comenzara a caminar lo usaría mucho.

—No… aún así, creo que prefiero que salgas corriendo en las emergencias a vivir ahí mismo —respondió—. Incluso cuando todo esto acabe sería incómodo estar ahí —añadió, tratando de ver las cosas de forma positiva a futuro. Si el conflicto acababa y podía tener un horario más tranquilo no tenía sentido que se mudaran.

x x

Kakashi no se dirigió a seguir con su trabajo de Hokage cuando se separó de Katt. Había un asunto que no podía delegarlo a nadie y que debía de atender.

Ingresó al hospital tratando de pasar desapercibido, no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran 'Hokage-sama' o a la atención respetuosa bastante obvia que había ganado en cuestión de un día. Esperó cerca al área de habitaciones y cuando vio alejarse al médico que estaba haciendo su ronda por la zona ingresó a una habitación. Se acercó al cuerpo que se encontraba descansando en la cama.

—Según los informes que me llegaron del hospital ya te encuentras estable —habló Kakashi, recibiendo una leve respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Te has enterado de qué ha estado ocurriendo en Konoha estos días Neji?

—Algo —asintió el muchacho—. Pero no creo que sea conveniente que me llame así Hokage-sama.

—Kumori —corrigió Kakashi.

—Los médicos no hablan mucho, pero las enfermeras o las visitas de los otros pacientes sí —explicó el muchacho.

—No emitas ningún informe —indicó Kakashi, aliviado de no tener que informarle al muchacho los eventos de los últimos días—. Sería demasiado complicado poder tratar de hacer que no te descubran. Ibiki se encuentra rearmando todo el ataque.

—¿Y cómo encajo en todo esto?

—Yo me encargo —respondió el mayor de los jonin—. Pero ahora necesito que me expliques que fue lo que ocurrió, con suerte puedo tratar de insertar la información que me des poco a poco.

Neji no se demoró en iniciar el relato pese a no encontrarse con ánimos de hacerlo. Físicamente se encontraba en camino a recuperarse a pesar de lo mal que había quedado, pero mentalmente era una historia diferente. No estaba realmente seguro las razones, pero le era muy difícil poder concentrarse y aunque estaba descansado no se sentía así.

El inicio de sus movimientos en el ataque no eran lo que Kakashi realmente fue a escuchar, pero desde ahí notó como el muchacho había podido localizar a Madara por lo llamativo de su chakra bajo los ojos del byakugan. Neji continuó narrando bastante serio lo ocurrido hasta que mencionó a Naruto.

—Nunca había visto su chakra así —recalcó el Hyuuga cerrando los ojos, como si tratara de volver a ver la imagen—. El chakra de Naruto nunca se pareció al de Katt, ni siquiera en los momentos en que el Kyuubi se liberaba, ahí tomaba una forma completamente distinta.

—Eso es extraño.

—Pero en cierto modo se veía diferente —añadió el joven volviendo a abrir los ojos—. Katt, Madara y Sayuri son una especie de círculo de luz brillante que puede divisarse incluso a una distancia mayor a la que se obtiene con el byakugan, no se puede ver a la persona, pero si la luz a lo lejos.

—¿El de Naruto?

—Era similar, pero… el chakra parecía estar emanando de todos lados o insertándose en todos lados, no podría asegurarlo —explicó, algo fastidiado por no haber tenido oportunidad de analizarlo detenidamente—. Es como si su energía estuviera concentrando y utilizando una externa.

—Naruto llevó un entrenamiento bastante inusual durante el último año —comentó Kakashi—. No estoy seguro que haya estado haciendo exactamente, pero su nivel subió de una forma asombrosa y aunque no era algo tan llamativo cuando apareció había algunos cambios en su apariencia física.

Neji prosiguió con lo que había ocurrido. Su encuentro con Madara fue casi al mismo momento en que Naruto apareció. El hombre desapareció del rango de su vista por un instante y luego su descomunal chakra estaba a su costado. Narró el combate, tratando de no escapar detalles e incluso trayendo desde el fondo de su memoria cada palabra o gesto que pudiera recordar.

El bloqueo de la habilidad para escapar de Madara realmente ayudó a que Kakashi se relajara un poco. Durante el relato la superioridad del Uchiha fue lo que más resaltó, pero si había manera de poder hacer más igual un combate en contra de él, entonces quizás el horizonte podría verse más claro para Konoha.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —preguntó Neji—. Sé que Tenten se encuentra en el hospital… —agregó dejando de mantener la mirada sobre el Hokage. Con su byakugan pudo ver a su compañera y el estado de su sensei, pero no habían rastros de Lee.

—Nadie puede decirlo con exactitud excepto por Madara —contestó Kakashi seriamente, ya completamente seguro de que Tenten no había visto nada de lo ocurrido—. Al parecer Lee utilizó la octava puerta… pero Madara logró escapar del ataque. Apareció cerca de Naruto, por lo que puedo asumir que su capacidad de moverse regresó.

—No fue suficiente presión… —murmuró el muchacho, al escuchar la confirmación tácita del destino de su amigo. Si Lee no estaba en el hospital, estaría al lado de Tenten junto con Guy—. ¿Qué hizo ahí?

—Apareció sumamente lastimado, provocando a Naruto hasta que consiguió que perdiera el control y luego se retiró —contestó el nuevo Hokage—. Tsunade-sama fue quien se sacrificó para contener nuevamente al Kyuubi antes de que dañara la villa o a Naruto de forma permanente.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio. Neji no pensaba preguntar aunque tuviera cierta curiosidad mezclada con preocupación sobre si Naruto tenía conocimiento del sacrificio de la Quinta.

—¿Alguien más va a saber sobre esto? —cuestionó el muchacho. Sabía que lo más probable es que al ser Kakashi Hokage no había ninguna necesidad de que nadie más se enterara. Iba a ser algo difícil, en especial cuando pudiera salir del hospital y simplemente estaría en una situación de observador con la gente que conocía. Nunca fue alguien expresivo o que gustara de la compañía permanente de otras personas, pero estaba seguro que simplemente actuar como si nos los conociera iba a ser complicado incluso para él.

—No, hasta que logremos derrotar a Madara es mejor que sea así —negó Kakashi aún con algo de remordimiento en la voz. El simple hecho de dar a conocer que Neji estaba vivo al menos aliviaría a algunas personas, pero eso volvería a exponerlo—. Cuando venzamos a Madara esto acabará, aunque Akatsuki o la guerra siguieran no habría motivo para que te mantuvieras oculto. Pero ahora que realmente me has confirmado que pudiste volverlo vulnerable no hay forma de que estés a salvo si se entera de que sigues con vida.

—¿Qué debo hacer cuando salga del hospital?

—En ese momento lo veremos bien, pero planeo mantenerte en la villa, así que es probable vayas a tener que entrenar un nuevo estilo de combate que te permita actuar cerca del resto sin llamar la atención —contestó el Hokage, no necesitaba explicar que el estilo de pelea de los Hyuuga los delataba con facilidad.

Por otro lado del hospital Guy había llegado a toda velocidad. Pidió que cuando Tenten se despertara le avisaran de inmediato, usualmente el hospital no hubiera accedido tan fácilmente, pero si eso evitaba tenerlo como una estatua en la habitación de la muchacha o de pie en el corredor no pensaron siquiera en negarse.

—Lleva casi una hora despierta —indicó una enfermera que aguardaba fuera de la habitación—. Ya la han revisado y todo está bien —informó, viendo como el jonin parecía tranquilizarse un poco—. Pero aún está algo desubicada por la medicación y el poco tiempo que lleva conciente.

—Entiendo —respondió Guy, comprendiendo que su alumna no demoraría demasiado en recordar que estuvo en una batalla.

El jonin ingresó a la habitación luego de unos minutos. En una situación normal hubiera estado saltando de alegría al ver como su pequeña flor recuperaba la conciencia, pero pese a que era un gran alivio ver que estaba bien, no eran momentos de celebración.

La kunoichi se encontraba recostada observando el techo con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, como si estuviera tratando de recordar que era lo que exactamente le había ocurrido. Al ver a su sensei a su costado carente de la brillante sonrisa en su rostro se preocupó.

—¿Dónde están Lee y Neji? —preguntó la muchacha, tenía recuerdos borrosos de haber estado peleando junto con ellos.

—¿Recuerdas que ocurrió?

—No mucho, aún estoy algo confundida —contestó cerrando los ojos y tratando de cubrirse el rostro por un instante, provocándose inconcientemente un punzante dolor en uno de sus brazos.

A pesar de haber estado despierta por un rato, no se había percatado que uno de sus brazos se encontraba enyesado. Miró la extremidad con curiosidad, tratando de recordar cómo había ocurrido.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y se clavaron sobre Guy. El semblante triste del hombre y su silencio comenzaron a comprimirle el pecho. Ella había estado junto con Neji y Lee buscando al shinobi que al parecer respondía al nombre de Uchiha Madara, pero lamentablemente él fue quien los localizó primero. Recordó como su enemigo no parecía tener ningún tipo de interés en ella, pero el caso era distinto con sus dos compañeros.

Guy no supo que decir cuando Tenten se mantuvo observándolo; como si esperara que le informara que ambos muchachos se encontraban graves, pero en el hospital y por eso la mirada triste que tenía. No era sencillo para él simplemente decirle que Lee y Neji se encontraban muertos y que ni siquiera quedaban los restos.

La muchacha bajó ligeramente la mirada, no quería aceptar la interpretación que estaba dándole al silencio de su maestro. Lo último que ella recordaba es ser golpeada por el Uchiha mientras que ambos jóvenes aún se encontraban en buenas condiciones para pelear.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó regresando la mirada hacia Guy, esperando que hablara.

—Lo siento… —susurró el hombre acercándose más y colocando una de sus manos sobre el cabello de ella.

Tenten apoyó el rostro contra su sensei, le costaba creer que Neji y Lee estuvieran muertos, había estado en la misma pelea que los dos y ella seguía con vida, no era así como imaginaba las cosas, siempre pensó que de llegar el momento sería ella quien caería primero. Pero entonces entendió porqué seguía viva, a Madara simplemente no le interesaba matarla, ni siquiera le interesaba prestarle atención durante el combate.

—¿Tenten? —inquirió Guy al sentir como la muchacha pasaba de tratar de contener el llanto a apretar cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—¡No es justo! —soltó la muchacha alejándose ligeramente de Guy con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos. Le era difícil aclarar sus ideas o sentimientos en ese momento. Ambos muchachos siempre resaltaron, en cierto aspecto envidiaba las habilidades que poseían y lo lejos que habían llegado, pero también se enorgullecía de ser su compañera y de siempre haber podido apoyarlos a pesar de no haber sido el miembro más fuerte del equipo. Pero en ese momento todo había terminado—. No pude ayudarlos…

—Eso no es cierto —intervino el jonin sumamente preocupado, acercándola nuevamente hacía él.

x x

Ibiki detestaba su 'ascenso'; al formar parte del concejo había perdido por completo su intimidad laboral y no podía aislar de su mente el constante movimiento que hacía Shizune; a diferencia de él, la mujer no se quedaba sentada en un solo lugar. Trató de encerrarse en algún cuarto pequeño, pero aún así podía sentirla moverse vigorosamente y lo peor, muchas veces lo buscaba para consultarle cosas. Como ANBU siempre había gustado de quedarse hasta tarde haciendo su trabajo, nadie lo incomodaba, pero como parte del concejo su vida iba a cambiar.

Tomó lo que pensó sería apropiado para seguir trabajando y simplemente lo llevó a su casa. Nodoka era una mujer tranquila que luego de preguntarle cómo fue su día o hablar un poco con él y asegurarse de que no se olvidara que tenía un hijo, lo dejaría en paz para que trabajara. Lastimosamente el ambiente de su hogar aún estaba afectado por el reciente ataque.

Los shinobi estaban preparados mentalmente para afrontar momentos de gran tensión como la que podía ocasionar un ataque, pero muy pocos civiles eran capaces de bloquearse al grado de poder volver a llevar sus vidas de forma cotidiana en sólo un par de días, y su esposa no se encontraba en ese pequeño grupo con suerte. La mujer lo recibió como había esperado, un tanto curiosa al ver que llegaba temprano, pero cuando se dispuso a iniciar nuevamente el análisis de lo ocurrido en el ataque se percató de lo silencioso que estaba todo.

Le agradaba el silencio, eso era cierto hasta un punto, en realidad lo que le agradaba era la tranquilidad y con Nodoka usualmente lo que tenía era lo segundo. Su esposa trabajaba como maestra de música, la villa no destacaba mucho por tener una gran cantidad de artistas o amantes de ese arte, pero no quitaba que algunas personas se dedicaran a eso. Desde que Kiyoshi nació, Nodoka había ganado la costumbre de siempre tocar algo durante las noches, tanto él como el bebé lo disfrutaban, pero ya llevaba un par de días con la casa en completo silencio y eso le incomodaba enormemente. No le había dicho nada al respecto, comprendía que la mujer debía de estar demasiado preocupada como para ponerse a tocar, pero en cierto modo el tenerla así le provocaba casi la misma distracción que los pasos de Shizune.

x x

Naruto llevaba un par de minutos de pie en frente de la casa Hatake. Podía ver algunas luces encendidas en su interior, pero le estaba costando animarse a tocar el timbre. Estaba ahí por sugerencia de Hinata, luego de que se quedó con ella al finalizar el funeral y hablaron un poco, la muchacha se sorprendió de que él aún no hubiera hablado con Katt o viceversa. No era que Naruto no quisiera, al contrario quería compañía, pero estaba conciente de que su hermana tenía una buena relación con Tsunade y eso de alguna manera lo asustaba.

Posó la mirada sobre la puerta y suspiró. Si ya estaba ahí al menos debería de verla. Vio el cabello rojo unos instantes después de tocar y luego la mirada de sorpresa de ella al verlo ahí.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó extrañada, no tenía idea de qué hacía ahí el rubio, pero le había ahorrado el tener que salir ella a buscarlo cuando tuviera tiempo—. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó al verlo bastante más apagado que de costumbre, era obvio que no estaba bien, pero el tratar de sacarle directamente que tenía le pareció algo agresivo.

—Comida… —comentó Orion desde dentro de la casa al ver un invitado.

—¡Se supone que estás viendo a Sayuri! —gritó ella al notar que su invocación acababa de dejar abandonada a su hija por acercarse a ver quien tocaba.

—¿Sayuri? —repitió Naruto extrañado, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre y la imagen de un zorro gigante vigilando a alguien sin gritos de por medio era difícil de imaginar.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó la pelirroja al escucharlo—. Todavía no conoces a Sayuri —notó alegrándose un poco, por un lado le gustaba andar enseñando a su hija y con eso podía evitarse los momentos incómodos de silencio que estaban formándose entre ellos.

Naruto la miró con curiosidad y luego entró a la casa. Estaba aliviado de que no le hubieran llovido preguntas sobre su estado, fuera de una que en cierto modo lo tomó como algo normal viendo que había aparecido de la nada y no estaba con la mejor cara que podía ofrecer.

—¿Dónde los metiste? —cuestionó la pelirroja al no divisar a su hija o Dango a primera vista.

—Si me das carne te doy una pista —respondió el zorro sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación agitando alegremente las colas, viendo como su dueña trataba de revisar que no se hubiera sentado encima de los pequeños.

Naruto dirigió la mirada a una caja de cartón que parecía estar en movimiento y se acercó con curiosidad, Katt estaba completamente centrada en la invocación, reclamándole sobre el paradero de Sayuri. Sonaba a que había algo en su interior así que levantó el objeto con cautela. Sin nada de por medio vio una bebé de cabello plateado y ojos ambar gateando que al verlo se detuvo. La pequeña parpadeó unos momentos antes de comenzar a balbucear animadamente.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó Katt al sentir a su hija. El rubio miró con curiosidad a la bebé y como la pelirroja se sentaba en frente de él sujetando a la pequeña—. Esta es Sayuri-chan —presentó alegremente entre los balbuceos de la pequeña—. Que mal que Kakashi no esté, es más linda cuando trata de estar con él todo el tiempo.

—¿¡Tienes una hija!? —preguntó sorprendido Naruto, aunque el parecido era bastante saltante, el color de cabello era como el de Kakashi y los ojos como los de Katt.

—Eso fue efecto retardado… es mal de familia… —comentó el zorro al ver que el rubio recién se percataba de la procedencia de la pequeña—. Voy a tener que cuidar a la bebé para que no salga igual.

—¡Hey! —reclamó Katt al escucharlo.

—¿Qué? cuando tus mascotas no pueden cuidar bien a sus crías tienes que cuidarlas tú —explicó seriamente la invocación.

Naruto no le prestó atención a las palabras del zorro y acercó el rostro hasta quedar cerca de Sayuri. Había visto bebés antes, alguna misión de rango D que tuvo en algún momento en sus inicios como genin incluyó el cuidado de uno, pero eso era diferente, esa bebé no era parte de una misión o el hijo de un conocido.

—Sujétala un rato —pidió Katt al recordar que se estaba olvidando de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien. Al ver que mientras su hermano se mantuviera en el suelo no parecía que pudiera botarla, decidió iniciar la difícil búsqueda de Dango—. Quédate tranquilita con tu tío Naruto —dijo mirando a Sayuri.

Para el muchacho el acabar de enterarse que era tío de alguien era extraño. Poco a poco estaba ganando algo que jamás había tenido. Con Katt no poseía una relación fraternal muy trabajada, pero su sobrina era algo distinto. Sayuri era una bebé a la que vería crecer y podría estar con ella, formar lazos mientras fuera creciendo y conocerla poco a poco y bien.

—Por dios, tengo que ponerte un cascabel o algo —comentó Katt sacando a Dango de debajo de otra caja. Pero esta se encontraba quieta y en completo silencio, con un bebé sin mayores deseos de movilizarse o llamar la atención en su interior.

—¿¡Tienes dos hijos!? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido al ver al otro bebé—. Pero ese no se parece a Kakashi sensei —comentó antes de mirar horrorizado a Katt.

—No es hijo de Kakashi —respondió ella extrañada antes de impedir que él hablara más—. ¡Ni mío! —especificó al ver la cara de Naruto—. Sólo estoy tratando de cuidar a Dango.

—¿Dango? —repitió Naruto viendo al pequeño cuando Katt regresó a su costado—. ¿Quién le pondría Dango a su hijo?

—Anko.

Naruto se quedó congelado por un instante. Mitarashi Anko era la madre de ese pequeño, recordó que antes de irse a entrenar alguien le había comentado sobre el embarazo de esa kunoichi. Su mente trató de imaginarse a esa mujer atendiendo un bebé, pero el encuentro que tuvo con ella en su examen chunin la marcó de por vida como alguien sumamente agresiva, extraña, cabeza caliente y distante de ser el modelo de madre amorosa que hace almuerzos cuando sus hijos van a la academia.

—¿Y quien es el papá? —cuestionó un tanto espantado de imaginársela como madre y esposa.

—No lo sé, y no lo preguntes. Anko se pone agresiva con ese tema —contesto luego de que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espalda— . Es igualito a Anko… así que ni se puede tratar de adivinar —añadió mirando las facciones del pequeño, el color de su cabello y ojos.

—Di 'Naruto' —intervino el rubio mirando a Sayuri que sólo le respondió con más balbuceos y ni siquiera un intento por formar una palabra.

—Todavía no sabe hablar, es muy chica, recién va a cumplir ocho meses. Quizás tengas más suerte con Dango, ya tiene un poco más de un año… pero nunca lo he escuchado decir nada.

—Seguro que está traumado —opinó Naruto, su opinión de Anko estaba bastante cementada con el corte que le dio con un kunai por sólo imitarla, no quería imaginar lo que le haría a alguien que ensuciara pañales o la despertara llorando en medio de la noche.

—No creo… desde chico era así. Es un mes menor que Tsubaki, pero ella si habla y bastante —comentó Katt, alguna vez había visto a la pequeña aunque no visitaba a Kurenai.

—¿Tsubaki? ¿Quién es Tsubaki? —cuestionó Naruto, en cierto aspecto comenzaba a sentirse como si hubiera estado mucho más de un año fuera de Konoha.

—La hija de Kurenai y Asuma —contestó, tratando de hacer memoria, no recordaba exactamente en que mes se fue Naruto, pero debió de haber sido por la época en que nació Tsubaki.

—Cierto… antes de irme vi a Kurenai sensei.

—Tsubaki habla bastante bien para la edad que tiene, tal vez debería de preguntarle a Kurenai cómo hizo para enseñarle.

—Pasaron muchas cosas en este año —intervino Naruto, aún sujetando a Sayuri, pero un poco más serio.

—Muchas ya venían desde antes, simplemente explotaron mientras estuviste entrenando.

—¿Sabes qué ocurrió con la abuela Tsunade? —preguntó Naruto mirándola.

—Un poco, pero no he preguntado… no quiero enterarme de los detalles —contestó. Al haberse quedado en Konoha, pensó que el destino de Tsunade sería distinto, con algo de suerte se retiraría, pero al final, aunque no fue a manos de ella, la quinta terminó muriendo—. Se que no sobrevivió luego de contener al Kyuubi, no sé realmente cómo ocurrió eso.

—Perdí el control… —habló Naruto apretando ligeramente los dientes—. Cuando ese hombre apareció frente a mí… el Kyuubi quería salir y luego mientras lo escuchaba hablar simplemente no lo pude contener más.

—¿Madara?

—No pude controlarme y volví a dañar a las personas que quiero.

—Naruto… —susurró ella—. Habías estado peleando, nadie podía pedirte que fueras capaz de contener al Kyuubi…

—Menos en frente de Madara —acotó Orion desde donde se encontraba—. Debe de querer matarlo probablemente—añadió, viendo como Naruto le dirigía la mirada—. Tienen historia juntos. Ya deberías de haber notado que Madara está relacionado con muchas cosas, entre ellas el zorro que tienes adentro.

—¿Qué te dijo Madara? —preguntó la pelirroja, el Uchiha tenía la mala costumbre de hablar de más.

—¿Tú sabías? —interrogó el muchacho regresando la mirada hacía su hermana, pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo al zorro—. Sobre el cuarto…

Katt se quedó sin palabras por un instante. La relación con el cuarto Hokage era algo que ella nunca pensaba, pero a la vez era uno de esos temas que tenía pendiente con Naruto.

—Sí…

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!? —preguntó el muchacho un tanto alterado, provocando que la bebé que aún llevaba cargada comenzara a llorar.

—Porque nunca supe la razón por la que nadie te lo dijo —respondió ella, viendo como el rubio trataba de hacer que Sayuri regresara a balbucear cosas y cesara el llanto—. Cuando te dije que éramos hermanos no pude explicarte lo del cuarto, yo misma no sé porque del secretismo —explicó, desviando un poco la mirada—. Ya tenías suficientes cosas que pensar sólo conmigo por un tiempo, pero luego te fuiste a entrenar y no tuve oportunidad.

—¿Soy hijo del cuarto Hokage? —preguntó, en un tono que parecía ser más una especie de afirmación para él mismo.

—Namikaze Minato —habló ella mirándolo—. Supongo que llevas el apellido de Kushina para que no se hiciera relación con Minato, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué.

—¿Alguien más lo sabía?

—La gente mayor debe de haberlo sabido, por lo menos los ninja, eres casi una copia de Minato.

—¿Kakashi sensei?

—Sí, eres el hijo de su maestro, debe de haber sabido que esperaba un hijo y con lo parecido que eres… Aunque no sé si sepa la razón por la que no se te dijo nada.

—Nunca me dijo nada…

—Casi no habla a menos que le preguntes directamente e incluso así es probable que no te responda —resaltó Katt un tanto triste, quizás Kakashi hablaría, pero la posibilidad era remota—. Hubiera preferido decírtelo yo a que Madara te lo soltara.

—Hubo otra cosa más que dijo, pero… —comentó Naruto pensativo, recordando las palabras de Madara respecto a Sasuke.

—Lo que sale de la boca de Madara debes de tomarlo con cuidado —aconsejó preocupada al verlo pensativo—. Va a decir lo que sea necesario para que las cosas resulten a su favor.

—Lo del cuarto era verdad…

—Sí, pero probablemente él mismo no supo la razón del secreto, por eso no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltártelo, de un tema que él conozca podría decorarlo a como le plazca —explicó, hasta que vio como el muchacho volvía a mirarla con Sayuri ya más tranquila.

—¿Sabes algo sobre nuestros padres?

x x

Con un nuevo día llegando a Konoha el nuevo Hokage ya se encontraba en su oficina a la hora a pesar de algunas apuestas que corrían entre algunos shinobi prediciendo el día en que comenzaría a llegar tarde. Eso al menos era una muestra de que algunas personas estaban retornando a sus actitudes habituales, quizás por la esperanza de que las cosas comenzarían a ir mejor para la villa. En realidad estaba llegando temprano por la gravedad de la situación, las tardanzas sólo eran parte de su rutina cuando las cosas podían esperar.

Pero esa mañana llegó un poco antes de lo normal, no había podido dormir muy bien luego de enterarse que Naruto visitó a Katt y hablaron sobre Minato. Con el sharingan activo durante la pelea y el poco intento de Madara por disimular lo que gritaba, había podido captar bastante bien lo que Naruto escuchó. Su alumno ya tenía conocimiento de ser hijo del cuarto, eso era en cierto aspecto bueno; el problema era que nadie de los que sabían las razones oficiales para mantener la información fuera del alcance del conocimiento público quedaban con vida.

—¿Hokage-sama? —llamó Temari seriamente. El hombre había decidido atenderla, pero luego de unos instantes y antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos—. Puedo regresar en otro momento —agregó, no le gustaba gastarse hablando asuntos oficiales de su villa con alguien que no estaba atento, pero no le disgustaba demasiado, en cierto modo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actitud.

—No, no hay necesidad —negó el hombre de inmediato, viendo como la kunoichi de la arena parecía dudar un poco, pero aceptó.

—Los ataques en la frontera con Iwa han continuado, por el momento Suna ha podido contener a las tropas del Tsuchikage, tenemos la ventaja del terreno —informó Temari seriamente—. Pero aún no encontramos ninguna pista de que es lo que despertó el conflicto con Iwa, no parecen ser aliados de Ame o Akatsuki.

—El Tsuchikage es un hombre mayor, creo que aún ve la guerra como el mejor camino por donde debe de transitar una nación con poderío militar —opinó Kakashi.

—Es posible, pero ese es el problema —resaltó la kunoichi—. Suna no está capacitada para poder repeler los ataques de Iwa más allá de su territorio; nuestro poderío militar es el menor de las cinco grandes naciones, sólo podemos retener los ataques en las fronteras, pero tarde o temprano lograrán pasar.

—Lo sé, tanto Iwa como Kumo están envueltas en esto por motivos ajenos a Ame —asintió el Hokage—. Con ellos tenemos que centrarnos volver a una situación pacífica de forma diplomática.

—Poco a poco están reduciendo la cantidad de shinobi que podemos enviar a pelear —recalcó Temari preocupada—. Si no arreglamos esto pronto no va a haber forma de que Suna pueda apoyar adecuadamente a Konoha contra Uchiha Madara.

Un golpeteó constante en la puerta silenció a ambos shinobi por unos instantes; luego casi a la vez que Kakashi habló para que la persona pasara, ingresó Yurika un tanto agitada.

—¡Kakashi-san! —gritó la mujer, al parecer sin tratar de imitar a Shizune en su trato hacía el nuevo Hokage—. Llegó un mensaje desde Kiri y otro de Taki —explicó extendiendo ambos documentos junto con sus respectivos originales en código.

—¿Kiri? —murmuró en voz baja Temari, no había pasado más de una semana desde el ataque en el que vio muchas bandanas de esa nación.

Kakashi tomó ambos mensajes y los revisó velozmente. El de Kiri lo sorprendió un poco, al parecer la nación había decidido nombrar un quinto Mizukage luego de haber sido arrastrada dos veces en contra de Konoha con una cantidad grande de pérdidas. La quinta Kage de Kiri estaba tomando una posición distinta a su predecesor, deseaba quedar completamente al margen de las guerras y como un intento de resanar algo del daño a Konoha pensaba aportar toda la información posible sobre las órdenes que se les encomendaron contra el país del fuego si es que la deseaban. El sexto Hokage analizó el mensaje varias veces, si lo que leía era verdad y no una de las tantas artimañas de Madara, Konoha podía al menos centrarse en Ame directamente y con algo de suerte conseguir información útil.

Aún así debía de deliberarlo con el concejo. Tomó el otro mensaje traducido, venía desde Taki, y a diferencia del primero era un poco complicado de leer. La letra era un tanto desordenada, aunque bien trazada, parecía como si lo hubiera escrito alguien con mucha prisa. Eso lo extrañó, el primer mensaje era bastante urgente y se veía completamente pulcro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Yurika al ver que el Hokage dejaba de leer.

—¿Tú decodificaste ambos? —preguntó con interés.

—No —respondió suspirando ligeramente—. Shiho decodificó el de Taki, aunque me quejé un poco al principio por lo joven que es, puedo asegurar que el mensaje está bien decodificado... sólo es un tanto desordenada cuando tiene prisa.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente, simplemente quería asegurarse de que el mensaje fuera el adecuado. Retomó su lectura, al parecer era un informe de la retirada de los shinobi de Kumo del territorio de Taki movilizándose a la zona más directa entre el país del fuego y el país del rayo. Otra noticia que podía ser tomada como buena, el problema era qué los estaba incitando a alejarse de sus aliados y dirigirse a la ruta entre ambas naciones.

x x

Al comenzar la tarde, Kakashi tuvo su primera reunión oficial con el nuevo concejo. No estaban reunidos para discutir labores de reconstrucción de la villa o estado de los heridos que aún estaban en el hospital, esas cosas podían ser tratadas sin necesidad de estar todos en la misma habitación.

Estaban dentro de una habitación sin ventanas con una gran mesa redonda en el centro que tenía cuatro bultos de papeles dispuestos en el lugar de cada miembro del concejo o del Hokage. Sólo la zona en la que estarían parecía encontrarse iluminada.

—Tratemos de hacer esto rápido —pidió Ibiki en cuanto cerró la puerta de la oficina en la que se encontraban. Las otras tres personas que lo acompañaban parecían estar de acuerdo.

—Quiero tratar primero los últimos mensajes que he recibido —comenzó a hablar Kakashi—. Estos cambian un poco el panorama de lo que está ocurriendo.

—Es interesante —intervino Shikaku un tanto pensativo—. Las relaciones con Kiri y otras naciones siempre han sido casi nulas, tienen demasiados problemas internos, pero el cuarto Mizukage siempre fue una sombra, recuerdo que desde que se le nombró nunca se le vio, al menos no para gente ajena a Kiri.

—Pues parece que lo destituyeron —comentó Ibiki un tanto escéptico—. Puede ser una trampa.

—Pero en todo caso, valdría la pena tratar de averiguar que es lo que nos pueden ofrecer —resaltó Shizune—. No digo que hagamos como si no fueran enemigos y bajemos la guardia en esa frontera, pero cualquier dato puede ser útil.

—Si es que fuera el caso que sea información real —recalcó el ANBU.

—De cualquier modo estamos en una situación en la que tenemos que tomar algunos riesgos —asintió Kakashi—. Si actuamos de prisa podemos tomar ventaja de nuestra superioridad numérica en caso algo ocurra.

—Ellos se demorarán mucho más en recuperarse para poder lanzar otro ataque —concordó Shikaku.

—Como quieran, pero insisto en que puede ser una trampa —soltó Ibiki al ver que no llegaría muy lejos en su negativa con Kiri y a fin de cuentas no perdían nada mientras no dejaran descuidada la frontera—. A mí me interesa más el mensaje de Taki —continuó, posando la mirada en Kakashi—. Es probable que estén siguiéndole el rastro a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Probablemente… —asintió Kakashi sin mayores ánimos.

—Según el reporte de Haruno Sakura el muchacho fue quien atacó a los miembros del concejo y a Danzou, para luego retirarse por su cuenta —resumió Ibiki—. Según la apreciación de la muchacha parecía estar en mal estado pese a no tener mayores heridas, es probable que no haya regresado con Akatsuki y Kumo lo ha localizado. A fin de cuentas el objetivo del Raikage es Sasuke, no está en esta guerra sólo por diversión.

—Si eso es cierto estamos quitándonos de encima a la nación más peligrosa —resaltó Shikaku seriamente—. Su poderío militar es mayor que el nuestro y económicamente pueden mantener una guerra por varios años sin mayores consecuencias.

Kakashi no opinó nada. Había algo más que quería discutir respecto a los Uchiha y no quería tener que decidir nada con respecto a Sasuke previo a asegurarse de que Konoha no tuvo nada que ver con la masacre de los Uchiha, aunque Katt también se lo había confirmado podía ser que estuviera equivocada.

—Tanto Kumo como Iwa son naciones peligrosas —habló Kakashi, tratando de no mencionar a Sasuke—. Militarmente y económicamente ambas son superiores, pero a la vez, no tienen motivos directos contra nosotros.

—Por lo mismo debemos de tratar de llegar a algún acuerdo para que dejen de intervenir o incluso se alíen con nosotros —asintió Shizune, ella al parecer tampoco quería hablar de Sasuke por el momento.

—Y no hay que olvidar que nuestros aliados son dos naciones pequeñas y Suna —recalcó Shikaku cerrando los ojos—. De las cinco grandes naciones el país de la arena es el más débil en todos los aspectos, pero increíblemente aún han conseguido retener a Iwa en sus fronteras.

—Temari-san está sumamente preocupada por eso —intervino la kunoichi del grupo—. Suna no podrá resistir por mucho y en estos momentos el apoyo que pueden darnos es mínimo, se encuentran combatiendo una nación que se supone nada tiene que ver en todo esto.

—El Tsuchikage está aprovechando la situación, no hay mucho que podamos hacer con eso, desde un punto de vista militar y expansionista es el mejor momento para atacar —explicó el Nara seriamente—. Nosotros somos quienes deberíamos de apoyar a Suna en un momento como este, pero estamos incapacitados.

—Bueno, por el momento centrémonos en Kumo, sin ellos envueltos Taki puede presionar un poco a Iwa —insistió Ibiki—. Si podemos aliarnos con ellos esto tomaría un giro a nuestro favor.

—Pero para eso tendríamos que capturar a Sasuke y entregárselos —comentó un tanto insegura Shizune. La kunoichi había sido la única persona que escuchó directamente el informe de Sakura antes de que lo escribiera y había notado lo dolida que se encontraba.

—Entregarles a Sasuke no nos aseguraría nada y perderíamos a varios ninjas de la villa en un enfrentamiento contra él, capturarlo no es algo que vaya a ser sencillo —intervino Kakashi, no podía culpar a Ibiki por su sugerencia, entregar a un traidor que los había atacado deliberadamente a otra nación para tratar de evitar un conflicto o conseguir una alianza era algo lógico.

—Ese muchacho ya no es tu alumno, no te olvides de eso —respondió Ibiki un tanto fastidiado y con los ojos clavados en el visible de él—. Mira lo que ocurrió con el tercero y Orochimaru.

—Lo sé, pero hay algo que necesito saber antes de tomar una decisión con respecto a Sasuke, pero prefiero dejarlo para el final de la reunión.

—Entonces pasemos a lo importante —sugirió Shikaku luego de ver al los otros shinobi en silencio—. El reporte del ataque.

—Ha sido difícil armar todo lo ocurrido —habló Ibiki abriendo uno de los informes que tenía en frente—. Algunos de los heridos aún están inconcientes y otros grupos fueron aniquilados por completo dejando vacíos.

El informe de Ibiki relataba con bastante precisión los lugares en los que se encontraban cada shinobi de Konoha y las acciones que tomaron durante el enfrentamiento. No era altamente detallado en cada acontecimiento, pero si podía servir para armar un panorama bastante exacto.

Algunos temas habían sido detallados a causa de su importancia. El combate de la quinta y las razones de su fallecimiento o los movimientos de Madara eran dos de los temas que Ibiki prestó especial atención al momento de redactar. También presentó en un documento aparte lo ocurrido con el concejo y Danzou, con especial énfasis en lo encontrado en las ruinas de Ne.

—Shizune —llamó Shikaku con interés—. ¿Qué sucedió con Anko?

—Anko está estable y recuperándose, pero… parece que el ataque que recibió de uno de los cuerpos de Pein reaccionó con su sello maldito —explicó la mujer seriamente, recordando lo que Sakura le había explicado—. Yo no estuve presente durante su pelea, ni la atendí mientras estuvo grave, pero al parecer la protegió de alguna manera… lo malo es que no podemos saber si eso traiga algún tipo de consecuencia y hasta que no se recupere totalmente no quiero tomar riesgos tratando de hacer aparecer el sello para analizarlo.

—Madara sigue atacando a objetivos específicos —comentó Ibiki bufando ligeramente, no le gustaba volver a leer como ese hombre se movía con tanta libertad buscando personas puntuales—. Tenemos que averiguar si fuera de las dos Hyuuga que quedan hay alguien más en su lista.

—¿Pero Lee estaba en su lista o fue sólo por encontrarse con Neji? —cuestionó Shizune un tanto pensativa—. Lee era mucho más resistente que Tenten, quizás no pudo sacarlo de la pelea.

—Lo dudo, tanto Lee como Guy podrían haberlo matado con la octava puerta si es que no tuviera esa facilidad para escapar —explicó Kakashi tranquilamente, tratando de aislar a Neji de su mente antes de que alguno notara algo sospechoso.

—Entonces Guy también podría estar en la lista de Madara, tuvo suerte de que Hoshigaki Kisame simplemente se retiró del combate, sino es probable que Madara lo hubiera buscado para rematarlo si salía con vida.

Continuaron analizando y discutiendo algunos puntos de lo ocurrido, tratando de centrarse en Madara y los miembros restantes de Akatsuki. Lo principal era que todos estuvieran informados de cada acontecimiento y luego podrían decidir como proseguirían en los días que venían.

—Queda otro asunto —señaló Ibiki—. La mayoría de los ANBUs de Danzou murieron, pero hay tres miembros que siguen con vida, dos de ellos se encuentran en el hospital.

—Sai es un caso aparte —indicó Kakashi, el muchacho era el tercer ANBU—. A él estoy seguro de que puede incluirse a algún equipo sin mayores inconvenientes, los otros dos pese a no tener a Danzou quedaría analizar su estado.

—Si sobreviven —señaló Shizune seriamente—. Ambos están bastante graves y no puedo asegurar que sobrevivan y en caso lo hagan puedan continuar como shinobis activos.

—Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer con el muchacho? —pregunto Shikaku mirando a Kakashi—. Ya ha estado bastante tiempo trabajando con tus otros dos alumnos.

—No sé si los mantendré juntos… Sai al final es un ANBU y hasta donde tenía entendido con un buen record de misiones, en estos momentos sería mejor mantenerlo como uno.

—Siguiendo con los ANBU —intervino Ibiki posando la mirada sobre Kakashi—. Pese a que preferiría obviar el tema, no puedo pasarlo por alto. Aún no has asignado seguridad para tu hija o tu esposa, estando en mitad de una guerra es necesario que alguien las vigile en caso de algún infiltrado.

—Lo sé, aunque en ese caso preferiría mantener a Katt en la villa y no en misiones —contestó Kakashi, esa mañana la había enviado fuera de Konoha.

—Ella puede cuidarse, al menos durante las misiones presumo está más atenta; pero tu hija es otra historia y ese zorro aunque puede ayudar no es lo ideal —recalcó el ANBU, estaba insistiendo simplemente por lo que podía ocurrir a gran escala—. La familia del Kage siempre ha necesitado algo de vigilancia, y en momentos como estos aún más.

—Entonces escoge a quien creas adecuado —asintió Kakashi sonriendo un poco—. Aunque insisto en que sería mejor mantenerlas dentro de la villa.

—Tsunade-sama la nombró jonin, ningún jonin se queda inactivo a menos que haya un motivo de fuerza mayor y Katt no tiene uno —replicó el hombre—. Si no hay nada más pendiente, sugiero que nos explique que es lo que está pasando por tu mente respecto a Sasuke; es un tema que no podemos retrasar.

—Hay algo que necesito que averigües, y que sé en algún momento estuviste analizando —respondió el Hokage mirando a Ibiki—. Es sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Necesito los motivos por los que Uchiha Itachi asesinó a su clan —explicó Kakashi, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de Shizune y Shikaku.

—¿Qué sabes de eso? —cuestionó Ibiki con los ojos clavados en él.

—Algo que Madara mencionó y que podría ser la razón de la actitud de Sasuke contra la villa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Shikaku—. ¿Por qué Sasuke atacaría Konoha?

—Puede ser que tenga una razón y necesito saber si es cierta. Ahora tienes acceso a los documentos de Danzou y lo que quedó de los del concejo.

—Kakashi —llamó Shizune un tanto preocupada—. Obviando lo que Ibiki-san pueda descubrir ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Al parecer Madara insinuó que Konoha es causante de lo que sucedió con el clan Uchiha —explicó Kakashi, obviando mencionar a su esposa en el asunto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alterada la mujer—. ¡El tercero jamás hubiera dado una orden así!

—No necesariamente —intervino Shikaku—. Previo a la masacre el clan Uchiha había estado teniendo problemas con la villa, muchos roces respecto a las decisiones que se tomaban y en cierto aspecto se aislaron más de lo usual los meses previos.

—Hay algo que nunca me gustó del expediente de Itachi —interrumpió Ibiki, quien había quedado en silencio los últimos instantes—. El muchacho recibió una misión rango S de la cual no tengo información, hasta ahí no sería mayor problema, de no ser por la ausencia de misiones de rango A en su historial, revisaré entre los datos de Danzou.

Los cuatro shinobi quedaron en silencio luego de eso. La idea de Konoha enviando directamente un asesino en contra de uno de los clanes era difícil de imaginar. Shizune y Shikaku fueron los primeros en retirarse al ver que ninguno de los otros dos ninja desidia moverse.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó Kakashi al quedarse solo con Ibiki.

—Quizás —afirmó el otro hombre—. Si lo que dices resulta ser cierto o hay suficientes pruebas como para sospecharlo, quiero hablar con Katt. No creas que me he olvidado de que ha tenido contactos con Itachi, nunca pude terminar de interrogarla por órdenes directas de Tsunade-sama, pero ahora es probable que necesite que suelte todo lo que sabe.

x x

Un shinobi que portaba la bandana de Ame se detuvo a unos pasos de una gran puerta entreabierta. Pese a estar dentro de un gran edificio y lejos de cualquier tipo de ventana o acceso del exterior, podía sentir el constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre las paredes de la construcción que lo guarecían. Había estado rondando la frontera del país del fuego como se le indicó y traía noticias.

—¿Qué averiguaste? —escuchó que preguntaba una voz desde el interior de la habitación a la que no se atrevía a ingresar aun.

—Konoha no ha tenido mayores movimientos fuera de sus fronteras —informó rápidamente, comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Había escuchado que uno de los acompañantes de Pein no estaba dudando en encargarse de cualquiera que pasara cerca y sabía que ambos se encontraban a unos pasos al frente de donde se encontraba.

—¿Pero…? —cuestionó otra voz.

—Hay noticias sobre el nuevo Hokage —se apresuró a responder.

—¿Ya eligieron un sexto? —preguntó con interés la segunda voz nuevamente acompañado por unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta—. ¿Quién es? —agregó Madara colocándose en frente del shinobi de Ame.

—Hatake Kakashi.

—Ah… —suspiró por un instante hasta que sus ojos se tornaron carmesí espantando al ninja de la lluvia y provocando que cayera sobre el suelo—. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a ese hombre!? ¡Tiene una familia! —exclamó visiblemente alterado.

—No importa quien sea el sexto —intervino Pein acercándose y haciendo una seña con la mano para que su subordinado se retirara.

—Claro que importa —replicó el Uchiha fastidiado—. Hatake no debía de ser Hokage, no estuve jugando a favor de la pelirroja y su vida amorosa para que al final terminara siendo Hokage de cualquier forma —espetó colocándose a centímetros frente a Pein.

—Quizás no planeaste las cosas tan bien como crees, hay detalles que dejas pasar —inquirió Pein, queriendo sacarle en cara el problema que representaba su carácter cuando algo no salía como lo deseaba.

—Todo estaba planeado —insistió Madara, pero luego avanzó por un costado del Akatsuki, meditando sus palabras. Había planeado conforme a lo que sabía que ocurriría, pero había cosas que no podían ser considerados detalles que no eran como las planificó: Pein era una de ellas. Se suponía que Konan moriría a manos de él y Pein se separaría permanentemente, pero eso no ocurrió, ambos seguían con vida y aún como sus aliados.

—Madara-sama —intervino una tercera voz tranquilamente—. No es adecuado que se agite tanto en su estado —recomendó pasivamente—. He podido tratarlo, pero aún no está recuperado, su cuerpo recibió mucho daño y tomará algunos meses para que tenga una recuperación aceptable.

—Me sorprende que hayas aceptado ayudarme, Kabuto —comentó el Uchiha mirando con interés al hombre.

—Es difícil rehusarse cuando alguien como Pein-sama viene a buscarte en persona de forma tan insistente —contestó el shinobi acomodando sus lentes—. Además, desde que Orochimaru-sama quedó completamente destruido a manos de Itachi me conviene mantener buenas relaciones con ustedes.

—Hablando de Itachi —intervino el Uchiha con cierto desprecio al pronunciar el nombre del joven—. ¿Hay noticias del paradero de Sasuke?

—No, aunque Kumo se ha movido, posiblemente lo hayan localizado —informó Pein mirando atentamente al Uchiha, desde que vio como intervino en su pelea contra el Kyuubi había perdido la poca confianza que tenía en él, aun así era conveniente mantenerse juntos—. ¿Vamos a buscarlo? Kisame murió en el combate contra Konoha y nos serviría mantener a Sasuke.

—No creo que decida volver y no planeo arrastrar una carga —contestó el Madara—. Ya hizo lo que debía —agregó un tanto pensativo, Sasuke era otra pieza importante que estaba moviéndose diferente a como esperaba—. Por ahora esperemos y observemos.

—Yo iré a preparar las dosis que harán falta para los siguientes meses, sé que no planeas dejar que me quede aquí —interrumpió Kabuto con una media sonrisa.

—Me alegro que no tenga que botarte —respondió Madara con cierta desconfianza. Pero Kabuto era el mejor médico que estaría dispuesto a tratarlo y aunque él aseguraba que podría recuperarse, Madara estaba seguro de que no sería total; la octava puerta no lo había matado, pero si lo debilitó.

Kabuto avanzó hacía el corredor, dándole la espalda a los otros dos shinobis; y sintiendo la tensión que había entre ellos y hacía él sonrió dejando por un instante que sus ojos oscuros mutaran a un color dorado.

x x

La tarde del día siguiente Naruto se encontró con Iruka. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él desde que llegó, los primeros días no deseaba buscar a nadie y luego en algún momento en que trató de buscarlo se enteró de que había salido en misión. Pero en cuanto regresó el chunin decidió buscar a su alumno para poder hablar con él.

—¿Y has celebrado tu ascenso? —preguntó Iruka luego de haber estado unos momentos con Naruto—. Los rumores corren rápido —agregó él al ver la cara de sorpresa del muchacho—. Sea cual sea la situación, el que hayas ascendido a jonin merece al menos una salida a comer ramen.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente. Pese a que Tsunade lo nombró en sus últimos momentos y asistió a la reunión que se llevó con los jonins respecto a la elección del sexto, realmente no había pensado en absoluto el salto que se dio en su rango. No quería celebrarlo, pero una salida con Iruka no era exactamente eso.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludó Teuchi, el dueño del Ichiraku, al sentir la llegada de nuevos clientes. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando notó a Naruto ingresar, pero casi de inmediato dibujó una amable sonrisa en su rostro—. Te habías demorado mucho en venir —comentó mirando al rubio. La noticia de su regreso había corrido por la villa.

Naruto le sonrió de vuelta, al menos ahí siempre lo habían recibido con una sonrisa y estando en el Ichiraku junto con Iruka se sentía cómodo, como en los viejos tiempos en que todo era más sencillo. Tomó asiento junto con su sensei y ordenó.

Habló con Iruka mientras Teuchi se dedicaba a preparar el ramen a unos pasos en frente de él. Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un pequeño de cabellera rubia que se acercó corriendo al mayor de los ninjas.

—Takeshi-kun —saludó el hombre cargando al pequeño; preguntándole cómo se había estado portando. El chunin tenía una facilidad grande para tratar con niños, parecía disfrutarlo, al menos cuando eran tan chicos no había forma de que causaran problemas mayores a diferencia de sus alumnos de la academia.

—Naruto-kun —llamó Teuchi al ver la cara de curiosidad del muchacho—. Takeshi-kun es mi nieto.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el rubio sorprendido poniéndose de pie—. ¿Ayame-nee-chan es su mamá?

—Pues claro, no tengo otros hijos —asintió el hombre sonriente.

Naruto realmente sentía cada vez más que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de Konoha. No recordaba que Ayame se hubiera casado e incluso estaba seguro de que ella era sólo unos cuantos años mayor que él. Dirigió la mirada al pequeño cuando sintió un intento no muy bien pronunciado de llamarlo.

—¡Sabe mi nombre! —exclamó emocionado, por un lado eso era lo que había querido que Sayuri hiciera, pero no consiguió.

—Obviamente, eres uno de mis mejores clientes —expresó Teuchi terminando de servir los platos de ramen.

—Tiene los ojos de Ayame-nee-chan —comentó Naruto al acercarse a ver mejor a Takeshi y el par de ojos grandes y marrones que lo miraban con interés.

—Mamá —articuló el pequeño, soltándose de las manos de Iruka y corriendo unos cuantos pasos hasta chocarse con la pierna de su madre que llevaba una gran bolsa con vegetales en sus brazos. Ayame se acercó con el pequeño agarrado de su pierna y trató de dejar las compras a un costado al notar que había clientes, pero la voz sobresaliente de Naruto la detuvo por unos instantes y decidió acercarse directamente—. ¡Naruto-kun! —saludó sorprendida—. ¿¡Por qué recién vienes!? —añadió dejando en la barra la bolsa que llevaba—. Ya estábamos pensando que de estar tanto tiempo fuera te comenzó a gustar más lo que sea que hayas estado comiendo y no querías más ramen.

La expresión de Naruto mutó. El recordar su año comiendo alimentos para sapo no provocaba buenos recuerdos a su estómago y menos escuchar que alguien sugiriera que prefería eso a el ramen.

—Podríamos tratar de cocinarte lo mismo —ofreció Ayame al ver que el muchacho no había tomado el comentario como una broma amistosa al parecer.

—¡No! —gritó Naruto de sólo imaginar como su plato se llenaba de insectos de todo tipo—. El ramen es perfecto.

Luego de unos momentos y un par de platos extra de ramen por parte de Naruto. El muchacho notó como Iruka parecía ser bastante cercano a Takeshi, cosa que comenzó a provocar que su cerebro pensara que por algún motivo extraño era de él. Aunque claro, el pequeño era rubio.

—Ayame-nee-chan… ¿Quién es el papá de Takeshi? —preguntó para quitarse las dudas. Notó como el rostro de Teuchi e Iruka se quedaron como congelados y el de Ayame ganaba una coloración rojiza.

—Takeshi-kun ¿por qué no buscas alguno de tus juguetes y se lo traes a Naruto? —preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila; cuando vio que su pequeño asintió alegremente y corrió al interior del Ichiraku tornó la mirada a Naruto—. El papá de Takeshi es un idiota —sentenció mientras los otros dos hombres presentes parecían tratar de hacer como si no estuvieran escuchando nada.

La muchacha le explicó a Naruto que ella estuvo saliendo con un muchacho de su edad por un tiempo. Según él había estudiado en la academia ninja, pero nunca pudo graduarse; por lo que en lugar de seguir tratando infinitas veces, comenzó a trabajar como repartidor para uno de los otros negocios de la villa. Ella lo conoció así, un día que celebró el cumpleaños de su papá y decidieron que era buena idea pedir algo.

Estuvieron juntos un buen tiempo hasta que ella quedó embarazada. En un principio no supo muy bien que hacer, y él tampoco, pero cuando Teuchi se enteró y luego de pasar por la etapa en que deseaba matar al muchacho; recibieron su apoyo. Takeshi nació en el mismo mes en que ocurrió el primer ataque a Konoha, la boda estaba planeada para medio año después de que ella se recuperara del embarazo, pero nunca ocurrió. A la semana del ataque él se acercó diciéndole de que debían de mudarse de Konoha, que era muy peligroso quedarse ahí. Ayame trató de convencerlo de que se quedara, que ella no iba a dejar su hogar, pero al día siguiente de su ofrecimiento sólo encontró una nota disculpándose y ni rastros de él.

—¡El muy cobarde se fue de Konoha! —puntualizó dejando ver su enojo—. Ahí me di cuenta por qué no pudo graduarse nunca de la academia ninja —prosiguió, destilando antipatía por el padre de su hijo—. ¡Y yo que había querido casarme con él! —agregó enojada consigo misma. Pese a que Ayame no era una kunoichi no pensaba abandonar su hogar en los peores momentos; Konoha no se sostenía en pie exclusivamente a base de shinobis haciendo misiones.

Naruto jamás la había visto tan molesta y sólo por una inocente pregunta. Y recordó que Katt le había recomendado que nunca le preguntara sobre el padre de su hijo a Anko. Viendo la reacción de Ayame, simplemente decidió que no volvería a hacer esa pregunta, si una muchacha como la hija de Teuchi se ponía así no quería imaginar a una Kunoichi, ni mucho menos a Anko.

x x

Kakashi estaba esperando en su oficina la llegada de sus dos alumnos. Había conseguido librarse de parte del trabajo que tenía para poder atender el tema relacionado a Sasuke con ellos. En cierto modo tenía dudas sobre si debía de hablar abiertamente con Naruto y Sakura, pero sabía que el hijo de Minato ya estaba de cierto modo enterado y lo mejor era hablar con ambos.

Naruto recibió el aviso cuando estaba terminando de comer en el Ichiraku, un shinobi apareció informándole de que él y su compañera eran llamados por el Hokage. Sakura por su parte se enteró mientras se encontraba en el hospital, Naruto fue a darle el aviso.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué podía querer su sensei, pero tenían una buena idea de que podía tratarse de Sasuke. Desde que Kakashi se volvió Hokage no había discutido ese tema y Sakura era conciente de que el sexto había leído su informe. La muchacha observó un tanto nerviosa a Naruto; luego de lo mal que quedó por la muerte de Tsunade no había querido contarle sobre Sasuke y tenía algunas dudas de que siquiera estuviera enterado del nuevo bando al que se había unido el Uchiha.

—Kakashi sensei —saludó Sakura inclinando ligeramente la cabeza al ingresar a la oficina, seguida retardadamente de Naruto, al muchacho le costaba bastante referirse a su maestro con respeto y la kunoichi aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo Hokage.

Él los observó por un momento, suspiró ligeramente, por un momento estaba confiando que ninguno de los dos tratara de ajustar su comportamiento a su nuevo título, pero al parecer al menos Sakura estaba tratando de iniciar de forma más formal y Naruto parecía imitarla. Con algo de suerte cuando transcurrieran un par de días más se olvidarían del tema y al menos las personas que más lo frecuentaban regresarían a lo normal.

—¿Saben para qué los hice venir? —preguntó tomando una expresión más seria. Ambos muchachos quedaron en silencio, tomando semblantes serios—. Sakura —llamó, dirigiendo la mirada a la joven—. Quiero escuchar lo que emitiste en tu informe, desde que dejaste a Anko en el hospital hasta que te reuniste con nosotros.

Los ojos de Sakura dejaron de pestañear en el acto y luego se movieron ligeramente hacía el lado donde estaba Naruto. El muchacho la observó con curiosidad al ver como el cuerpo de ella se había tensado por completo.

—¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó preocupado.

—Naruto… Debí decírtelo antes, pero —dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y quedando en silencio unos instantes—. Sasuke estuvo en Konoha…

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Estuvo atacando Konoha —agregó cortante antes de seguir escuchándolo reclamarle.

—Sakura —Volvió a llamar Kakashi antes de que la muchacha siguiera hablando—. Es mejor que nos cuentes todo, desde el comienzo.

La kunoichi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kakashi asintió ligeramente. Naruto también había quedado en silencio, pero a diferencia de su compañera, y a pesar de no seguir hablando, él no había retomado la postura recta con la que usualmente se esperaba que un shinobi de Konoha hablara al informar de una situación a su líder.

Lo primero que impactó al rubio fue el golpe al enterarse de que Sasuke se encontraba en Akatsuki. Con eso no pudo contenerse y trató de asegurarse de que Sakura hubiera visto bien, lamentablemente los hechos hablaban más que la ropa que el muchacho pudiera traer puesta. Kakashi volvió a tratar de que Naruto guardara silencio, sabía que iba a costarle hacerlo, pero necesitaba que él escuchara la historia de Sakura.

A la ninja médico le costó volver a narrar lo ocurrido. Había transcurrido una semana desde que le tocó encontrarse cara a cara contra Sasuke y trató de combatir contra él. Mencionar la facilidad con la que su antiguo compañero de equipo la golpeó no era algo sencillo, pero cuando Kakashi le pidió que se centrara más en como se veía Sasuke se volvió más difícil para ella.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras al terminar de escuchar a Sakura. Sasuke era parte de Akatsuki, había atacado la villa y a la kunoichi sin mayores miramientos. Comenzó a pensar realmente que su amigo estaba completamente fuera de su alcance y que no habría forma de que lo convenciera de que regresara a la villa. Konoha no lo volvería a aceptar, estaba seguro de que luego de atacar al concejo y Danzou no había manera. Pero en ese momento recordó las palabras que escuchó de Itachi en el fugaz encuentro que tuvieron antes de que el menor de los Uchiha peleara contra su hermano mayor.

—¿¡Cómo Itachi sabía que Sasuke atacaría la villa!? —preguntó Naruto al recordar, realmente deseando una respuesta por parte de alguno de los dos que lo escuchaban.

—¿De qué hablas Naruto? —cuestionó Kakashi intrigado al escuchar el nombre de Itachi, mientras Sakura lo miraba sin comprender.

* * *

La navidad me retrasa… debería volverme una ermitaña o algo similar para evitarme la perdida de tiempo por fiestas (Sí, yo sería un Grinch perfecto… mi espíritu festivo murió hace mucho o se quedó debajo del ogro malhumorado que llevó dentro xD)

Como sea, este no ha sido un capítulo dónde haya ocurrido mucho de lo que refiere a los acontecimientos importantes/grandes, pero si muchas de las cosas que deben de suceder y que simplemente no hay forma de que pueda entremezclar con hechos mayores que puedan venir (En parte porque ya no quedan muchos de esos, las cosas ya están de forma más lineal)

Lo referente al poderío militar, población y economía que hablaron ligeramente, lo saqué de una página que dice consiguió la información del primer databook… no he podido confirmarlo, pero aún así me pareció interesante y sea verdad o no, es un fic al final de cuentas y se ajusta un poco a la realidad que se ha visto en el canon, en el caso de Suna en especial. Ibiki quiere hablar con Katt… pobre hombre, o va a tener que perder mucha información importante o va a tener que escuchar miles de tonterías y él decidir que es importante xD Kabuto sigue rondando la zona, y Orochimaru anda bien escondido adentró… quizás ya no sea Kabuto sino Orochimaru actuando, como sea la cosa es que sigue en el juego. (Y sí, ya sé que unos dicen Kisame muerto y otros que se escapó)

Fui a ver "Avatar" y la amé, amo a cualquier raza que tenga raíces tan cercanas con la naturaleza, además los Na'vi eran demasiado adorables con sus arcos y sus ojotes gigantes. Tengo ganas de jugar alguna campaña de D&D con un druida xD (Fue la primera clase que usé y la amé… luego me incliné más por el ranger, naturista aún, pero más guerrero)

Comentarios, críticas, quejas, sugerencias, pedidos, algún detalle por ahí que crean que me he olvidado (Aún no he puesto todos, pero considerando lo largo del fic siempre puede haber algo que se me pase) o cualquier cosa que deseen, dejen un review.


	96. Chapter 96

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 96**

Comenzando a unir los cabos sueltos

* * *

Las palabras de Naruto mencionando a Itachi dejaron confundidos a Sakura y Kakashi. El Hokage no tenía la más mínima idea de que su alumno hubiera tenido contacto con el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Sakura notablemente confundida. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, Itachi era quien volvió un infierno la vida de Sasuke, quizás era él quien ocasionó que atacara la villa. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza casi de inmediato tratando de despejarse, su antiguo compañero no era un idiota, al contrario, el pensar que alguien lo manipulara a ese grado le era sencillamente imposible.

—¿Cuándo tuviste un contacto con Itachi? —interrumpió Kakashi.

—Poco antes de que muriera —respondió Naruto, aún manteniendo la mirada sobre su sensei esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Por qué Itachi te diría algo así? —prosiguió el Hokage, con la esperanza de que el rubio le contara lo que había ocurrido.

—No lo sé —respondió Naruto tratando en vano de mantenerse centrado. Su cabeza no podía dejar de lanzarle imágenes de Sasuke vistiendo la túnica de Akatsuki atacando Konoha, posiblemente con el objetivo de capturarlo—. Sólo me preguntó qué haría si Sasuke atacaba la aldea —añadió, recordando el fugaz encuentro con el hermano mayor de su amigo—. Le dije que encontraría la forma de salvar a Konoha y a Sasuke y luego de eso desapareció… —continuó, no muy seguro de cómo interpretar la actitud de Itachi. Cuando le dijo que consideraba a Sasuke como su hermano pareció satisfecho.

—¿Sólo desapareció? —cuestionó Kakashi seriamente. Las apariciones de Itachi usualmente llevaban algún propósito y no eran simples coincidencias.

—No… hizo algo extraño… no lo recuerdo bien —contestó el muchacho tratando de hacer memoria, pero con resultados poco positivos ya que su mente casi lo llevaba de inmediato a pensar en Sasuke nuevamente—. Estaba dentro de un genjutsu, no estoy seguro que hizo, luego de que le respondí solo sonrió y… un cuervo se metió por mi boca —explicó recordando el momento—. Dijo que era algo de su poder y que esperaba que nunca tuviera que usarlo.

—¿¡Por qué haría algo así!? —exclamó Sakura, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio desde que el rubio mencionó a Itachi—. No tiene sentido, ¿por qué trataría de ayudar luego de todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Sasuke? —agregó visiblemente alterada. Cada vez que algo relacionado a los Uchiha emergía lo único que hacía era confundir sus sentimientos más de lo que ya estaban.

Kakashi suspiró ligeramente y posó la mirada sobre ambos jóvenes. Los dos había sido elevados al rango de jonin por la quinta Hokage, eso ya les daba el beneficio de no ser mantenidos completamente al margen de las cosas que ocurrían dentro de la villa. Era cierto que aún carecían de algunas capacidades para que fueran totalmente merecedores de sus rangos, pero aún así lo relacionado a Sasuke era un tema que los involucraba directamente a ellos al haber sido compañeros del Uchiha.

—Es posible que haya información sobre Itachi que se haya mantenido en secreto —interrumpió Kakashi antes de que la kunoichi siguiera hablando y captando de inmediato la atención de ambos—. Aún no se ha podido investigar, pero es uno de los temas en los que se está trabajando en estos momentos.

—¿Sobre Itachi? —repitió Sakura sin comprender.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto trataron de hacer que su sensei hablara más, pero el hombre simplemente no se permitió hablar más hasta que tuviera la información adecuada. El rubio insistió con mucho más empeño que la kunoichi, quería saber qué podía haberse pasado por alto sobre Itachi como para que Kakashi lo considerara importante considerando que el Uchiha era un criminal a todas luces.

—Déjalo Naruto —pidió Sakura mientras terminaban de salir de la torre del Hokage y escuchaba las quejas de su amigo—. Kakashi-sensei no creo que nos haya dicho esto y lo deje así… simplemente no quiere informarnos a medias.

—¡Entonces para qué habló ahora! —se quejó él—. Mejor hubiera esperado.

Sakura bajó ligeramente la mirada. La cabeza le dolía, estaba consiente de que en ese momento simplemente no tenía idea de cómo mantener cualquier cosa relacionada a los Uchiha fuera de su mente, ni mucho menos como manejarlo para no perder el control y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

—Sai fue reasignado —comentó la muchacha ligeramente triste, tratando de hacer que sus pensamientos se alejaran un poco de Sasuke—, con Kakashi sensei como Hokage y Yamato taicho…

—Nosotros aún somos un equipo —habló Naruto al ver a lo que estaba llegando.

—Aún no puedo creer que Yamato taicho muriera… —comentó mirando el cielo. No era sólo el perder alguien con quien había estado trabajando un tiempo y con quien tenía una buena relación. Como shinobi el pensar que una persona del calibre de él falleciera a manos de otro ninja provocaba un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

—Fue Madara… —murmuró Naruto visualizando en su mente al hombre maltrecho que apareció frente a él provocando que el Kyuubi se liberara y además que se llevó varias vidas cercanas a él con sus propias manos.

—Pronto Kakashi sensei tendrá que decidir como actuaremos contra Madara y Akatsuki…

—Sakura-chan —llamó Naruto deteniéndose antes de salir por completo de la zona de edificios de gobierno—. ¿Sasuke realmente te atacó? —preguntó. La había escuchado decirlo, pero por algún motivo tenía la esperanza de que quizás en ese momento le diría que no.

—Sí.

Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños y tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Antes la joven había estado explicando lo ocurrido a Kakashi, pero era diferente que le respondiera directamente a él.

—Está en Akatsuki —añadió ella cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un intento de sonrisa—. ¿Qué más iba a hacer al estar frente a alguien de Konoha?

—Voy a ir por Sasuke —gruñó ligeramente el muchacho, al cabo de unos segundos, girándose sobre sus talones.

—¡No! —intervino ella sujetándolo de la muñeca antes de que volviera donde Kakashi—. Tenemos que quedarnos aquí —añadió sin dejar que se moviera—. Konoha nos necesita.

—Sasuke también —soltó Naruto en medio de una serie de emociones encontradas contra su amigo. No era sólo el haberse unido a Akatsuki, sino el hecho de haber atacado a Sakura que estaban chocando contra todos sus deseos de volverlo tener cerca.

—¡Atacó la villa! —exclamó frustrada al escuchar como Naruto aún seguía con la idea de salvar a Sasuke, una idea que aunque no quisiera admitir no había terminado de morir dentro de ella—. Él decidió lo que está haciendo, ¡igual como decidió irse con Orochimaru! —prosiguió elevando más la voz.

—¿¡Realmente quieres abandonar a Sasuke!?

—¡Él nos abandonó a nosotros! —respondió cerrando los ojos—. ¿Acaso no lo vez? Lo único que ha hecho es avanzar por donde no podemos seguirlo.

—Eso lo sé, pero yo no lo pienso abandonar.

Sakura lo soltó al sentir que la presión cedió. En cierto modo no le sorprendió que Naruto siguiera tan terco con traer de regreso a Sasuke, pero para él ya no había lugar a donde regresar. Alguien que se levantó contra Konoha no podía simplemente pedir disculpas y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Al menos espera a que Kakashi sensei nos expliqué lo de Itachi —pidió. Sabía que simplemente decirle que no estaba de acuerdo no iba a servir. Además, pese a todo era incapaz de sonar completamente segura en cualquier cosa que dijera sobre Sasuke y eso Naruto si lo podía sentir.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron quietos por unos instantes y luego comenzaron a avanzar juntos adentrándose por las calles más pequeñas de la villa. Cerca de ahí Hinata los había estado observando casi desde que abandonaron el edificio. Ella había salido temprano del hospital y le habían encargado dejar unos registros en el edificio principal de la villa.

Hinata se encontraba cerca cuando notó a Naruto junto con la kunoichi de cabellos rosa. Había pensando en acercarse, pero casi de inmediato notó que se encontraban hablando y por la forma en la que se movían debía de tratarse de Sasuke. Ese era el tema que provocaba más reacciones en ellos.

Algo de tristeza la invadió al verlos juntos. La naturalidad con que ambos expresaban o que sentían y no parecían tener el mayor temor a hacerlo era algo que merecía envidia para una persona que le costaba tanto expresarse abiertamente.

x x

Hinata ingresó a su casa lentamente un tanto cabizbaja. Naruto había estado más cerca de ella desde que regresó que en todo el resto de años que lo conocía, pero eso al final no tenía que significar algo. El rubio era una persona amistosa, que siempre se preocupaba por los demás; el que se acercara a ella no debía de haberle sorprendido mucho considerando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Por un momento algo de esperanzas de que Naruto notara sus sentimientos habían aflorado mientras estuvo con él. Sabía que era despistado y poco observador en muchas situaciones, pero aún así, jamás habían tenido conversaciones largas como en el hospital.

Sakura por otro lado era una muchacha con la que Naruto había compartido muchas cosas. Envidiaba un poco a la alumna de la quinta, no sólo por ser cercana a Naruto, sino por su forma expresiva y por la forma agigantada en la que mejoró como kunoichi. De algún modo la otra muchacha tenía todo lo que ella hubiera querido y no le gustaba que ese pensamiento invadiera su cabeza. Le había costado bastante salir del hoyo en el que estuvo casi toda su vida, pero luego de los acontecimientos con su clan la confianza que había estado armando en los últimos años se había desmoronado casi por completo.

Siguió caminando por la gran mansión Hyuuga. Cuando casi todo su clan fue asesinado habían decidido entre su primo, hermana y ella que se quedarían ahí; tratando de alguna manera mantener algo del glorioso clan.

Vio a su hermana entrenando en medio del patio principal, casi de la misma manera en que su primo lo hacía rutinariamente cuando Hiashi aceptó entrenarlo. La genin desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Hinata y la observó en silencio por unos segundos casi como si la estuviera analizando.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que quedarte ahí mirándome? —cuestionó Hanabi secamente, viendo como su hermana simplemente aceptaba el trato sin quejarse—. Quizás deberías de regresar al hospital y encerrarte ahí, mínimo le serías útil a la villa, ya que es obvio que no planeas serlo con el clan —soltó con cierto resentimiento. Pese a que sólo quedaban dos Hyuuga no pensaba dejar que su apellido perdiera todo lo que significaba. Incluso con Neji las cosas iban a ser complicadas, pero sin él y con el desgano de su hermana, ella era la única que podía sacar la cara.

—Hanabi… —murmuró Hinata. Las órdenes que la quinta dio de mantenerlas a ambas lo más lejos del peligro disgustaron mucho a su hermana. La genin estaba completamente en contra de quedarse al margen de lo que ocurriera y había hecho sentir su voz en ese tema luego de que Neji falleciera. Pero Hinata no la apoyó enérgicamente como ella hubiera deseado y eso provocó una ruptura entre los lazos que habían comenzado a agrandase entre ellas.

—Tengo que entrenar —interrumpió al ver que Hinata parecía querer decirle algo.

x x

En las afueras del edificio principal de la villa, Yugao esperaba apoyada contra una pared en compañía de un shinobi de gran tamaño de cabello castaño claro y otro de cabello corto y alborotado. Los tres se encontraban en silencio, simplemente esperando. Era bastante temprano y la villa aún estaba sumamente tranquila.

Luego del ataque uno de los miembros del escuadrón de Yugao había fallecido y el otro, aunque ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, no parecía tener un pronóstico favorable para mantenerse como un ANBU activo. Su equipo tendía a llevar a cabo misiones que podían durar varias semanas, por lo que usualmente tenía asignados a cuatro shinobis bajo su mando y no los dos o tres que usualmente se veían en los grupos. Por esto, dos miembros serían asignados como nuevos integrantes permanentes bajo sus órdenes.

La kunoichi de cabello morado alzó la mirada al instante en que sintió unos pasos acercándose de diferentes direcciones. Por un lado venía Ino, pero esta se detuvo luego de que su mirada pasó de Yugao y su grupo hasta la otra persona que se acercaba.

—¿Sai? —preguntó en voz baja, ligeramente extrañada al ver al muchacho acercándose hacia la misma persona que ella.

Yugao observó seria a ambos, esperando unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar y explicarles las órdenes que había recibido. El muchacho, Sai, había sido un ANBU en las filas de Danzou, pero al parecer el nuevo Hokage confiaba en poder mantenerlo activo. No pensaba iniciar mal la relación con él o prejuzgarlo si tenía la confianza de su senpai, pero aún así mantenía ciertas dudas en si podría acoplarse bien; a fin de cuentas las enseñanzas en la raíz diferían mucho de cómo se instruía al resto de shinobis de la hoja.

Por otro lado estaba Ino. Nunca tuvo un equipo de genins bajo su tutela, mantener un grupo de aprendices hubiera significado tener que retirarse de su puesto entre los enmascarados, pero la muchacha había sido algo bastante cercano. Pese a que Ibiki se la encargó ya con el rango de chunin, el entrenamiento de Ino en cierto aspecto podría haberse comparado al que muchos jonin daban a sus genin. Si bien era una kunoichi con habilidades, tenía muchas carencias en lo que podría considerarse mínimos vitales para ser un ANBU. Al rubia había trabajado bastante, esforzándose día a día y no sólo cuando se encontraban entrenando, pero aún bajo las mejoras que era consiente la muchacha había logrado, no podía considerar que con ella su equipo estuviera balanceado.

Yugao cerró los ojos por un instante. Si el sexto consideraba que podían estar en su escuadrón, pues ella se encargaría de que se acoplaran y alcanzaran el nivel requerido.

—Ambos recibieron la orden de acercarse aquí para que fueran reasignados a nuevos equipos —habló la kunoichi, dirigiendo la mirada a los dos shinobi más jóvenes del grupo—. Como saben, luego del ataque algunos de nuestros compañeros cayeron en batalla y otros permanecen en el hospital—prosiguió. Sabía que las bienvenidas no eran realmente necesarias, pero como líder de ese grupo era su responsabilidad—. Por esto, el sexto ha decidido que ustedes comenzarán a trabajar bajo mis órdenes —explicó, notando la nula reacción en Sai y la sorpresa en los ojos de Ino—. Como ustedes dos ya son consientes nuestras misiones pueden llevarnos a ausentarnos varias semanas o meses de la villa. Pero dada la situación en el futuro próximo es probable que nos mantengamos cerca de Konoha —Yugao desvió la mirada hacia los otros dos shinobi que también estaban ahí.

Era difícil tener que reemplazar a sus compañeros de forma tan rápida, pero era necesario hacerlo para poder continuar actuando en defensa de Konoha. Los otros dos asintieron ligeramente; pese a que estuvieron esperando juntos no habían expresado su aceptación o rechazo a la nueva organización, pero al igual que ella sabían que debían de seguir siendo cinco.

—Los cinco —recalcó luego de su pausa—, somos ahora un equipo y por esto debemos de comenzar a trabajar como tal de inmediato. Nuestras misiones no dejan espacio para fallas o descoordinaciones —especificó seriamente, notando luego de unos momentos que al menos Sai no parecía tan vacío como muchos otros miembros de la raíz, parecía un tanto curioso al escucharla—. Pese a que trabajaremos como ANBUs no implica que actuaremos como entidades independientes o que siempre estemos juntos; en algún momento tendremos que ser divididos para asignaciones especiales.

—Senpai —intervino Ino al notar que Yugao parecía haber finalizado por el momento—. ¿Y mi antiguo equipo? —preguntó. Ya no llevaba acabo tantas misiones con Shikamaru y Chouji, pero aún así hasta ese momento ese era su equipo.

—Si es necesario seguirás actuando con ellos, pero en general la mayoría de tus misiones las realizarás con nosotros —contestó la mujer, retomando la palabra—. Esto nos lleva a un asunto importante. En dos semanas quiero poder pedir que se nos vuelvan a asignar las misiones usuales, espero que eso sea suficiente tiempo para que podamos adaptarnos unos a otros.

Los cuatro asintieron ligeramente. Pese a que Yugao y los otros dos miembros antiguos ya sabían actuar juntos, todos necesitaban rearmar su forma de actuar y amoldarse a Sai e Ino.

La rubia se sintió nerviosa de improvisto. Cuando Asuma falleció, ella comenzó a buscar una manera de mejorar y hacerse más útil; ahí fue que llegó a manos de Yugao. La mujer la entrenó y sin dudas logró que mejorara bastante, pero el estar en el mismo grupo que la persona que conocía sus carencias le preocupaba, aún había detalles que faltaban por pulir y no deseaba que nadie terminara en problemas a causa de estos.

Sai por su lado se sintió extraño. Dentro de la raíz las relaciones entre los ANBU eran distintas, más lejanas e incluso competitivas. Si bien aún no había recibido nada más que unas cuantas palabras por parte de Yugao, podía sentir que pese a que era la líder buscó a los otros antes de tratarlos como un grupo, eso era algo nuevo y por suerte agradable. No estaría con Naruto o Sakura, pero tampoco regresaría a la vida que tuvo en la raíz.

x x

Katt acababa de regresar de una misión, junto con Kami, Panza y Sachi. A pesar de que anteriormente había logrado ganar algo más que simple trato diplomático con la otra kunoichi, el que a ella no la ascendieran a jonin parecía haberla incomodado y no le molestaba expresarlo abiertamente, cosa que alejaba al grupo de estar en armonía.

Reportarse con Kakashi le generaba cierta incomodidad a la pelirroja. Era cierto que su esposo antes había estado haciendo de líder de equipo para ella, pero eso ocurrió cuando recién había llegado a la villa, unos cinco años atrás. Ahora que estaban casados el 'trabajar' para él era simplemente extraño.

—¿Entonces no ocurrió nada? —preguntó el Hokage cuando terminó de escucharlos.

—No, todo estaba tranquilo —afirmó la pelirroja. A ellos se les había asignado vigilar una zona cercana a Konoha hasta que fueron reemplazados por otro equipo. Para Katt el estar fuera de su casa por unos días, dejando a su hija sola con su recientemente ocupado padre no la había hecho muy feliz.

—Vayan a descansar —indicó el Hokage—. Excepto tú —agregó mirando a Katt.

Cuando los tres menores abandonaron la oficina la kunoichi miró con curiosidad a su esposo. Había tenido la impresión de que Kakashi haría una separación bastante clara entre trabajo y hogar; a fin de cuentas él nunca fue muy emotivo públicamente como para que eso fuera un problema.

—Sabes —habló Katt luego de ver como él solo estaba sonriendo—. Van a pensar que tienes algún tipo de favoritismo conmigo —comentó acercándose a él.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó interesado al verla a su costado.

—No deberías de pedirme que me quedara —respondió mirándolo de forma traviesa. No había estado mucho con él desde que aceptó el cargo unos días antes, a causa de la misión que tuvo, pero se veía que el trabajo como líder de una villa en mitad de una guerra era bastante agotador y consumidor de tiempo. Quizás a esa hora no estaba tan cansado como en las noches.

—Es que quería que te quedaras, así no tenía que esperar hasta la noche a que nos viéramos —explicó poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—¿Y qué querías? —preguntó suavemente tratando de bajarle la máscara, pero deteniéndose al sentir que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Hasta que llegó —habló Ibiki ingresando a la oficina, avanzando a grandes pasos hasta quedar cerca de la pareja y clavar la mirada en los ojos ámbar de Katt—. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente —indicó, señalando el cuarto de interrogación que estaba en desuso al lado de la oficina—. Espero que colabores, porque créeme que tengo menos ganas de hacer esto de las que tú puedas tener.

—¡Kakashi! —se quejó al recordar que mucho tiempo atrás Ibiki había estado interrogándola, pero por algún motivo desconocido del cual ni se preocupó en averiguar, el ANBU nunca pasó de una sesión.

Luego de sentirse traicionada por su esposo, que simplemente sonrió y la arrastró hasta el cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta con ella e Ibiki adentro, observó preocupada al ANBU. Recordaba que su vecino y ella habían estado teniendo una charla sobre Itachi y los acontecimientos extraños que tendían a rondarla que fue descontinuada. Quizás, viendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo mejor era sencillamente hablar, a fin de cuentas el que se estaría enterando de las cosas era Ibiki, no andaría gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Por qué no empezamos desde el inicio? —comenzó a hablar Ibiki—. No quiero pedirte cosas específicas porque sé que vas a obviar algo importante.

—¿Quieres que te cuente cinco años de mi vida? —replicó en tono de queja—. Sé que quieres escuchar, no hay necesidad de que te cuente todo.

—Discrepo —interrumpió el ANBU—. Sabes que quiero a rasgos generales, pero para que lo que puedas decir sea útil, requiero detalles precisos y esos sé que los vas a pasar por alto.

—¿Asumes que recuerdo detalles precisos luego de cinco años?

—Algo debes de recordar —contestó, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, a fin de cuentas ella tenía un punto con eso, pero quizás él sería capaz de armar cabos aunque ella no los mencionara—. Además tu esposo no demorará demasiado en hacer su aparición. Estoy más que seguro de que él debe de saber algo y probablemente con más detalles de lo que tú recuerdas ahora, me cuesta creer que no hayas hablado con nadie.

—Igual —replicó incómoda, era cierto que había hablado con Kakashi unos dos años antes, pero había otra persona que sabía un poco, Neji, lamentablemente ya no se le podía consultar nada—. Son cinco años.

—De acuerdo, hagamos esto de forma sencilla para empezar —asintió el hombre, notando la incomodidad con algo de curiosidad—. Cuéntame en resumen lo que crees es importante.

El pequeño cuarto estaba bien alumbrado en esa ocasión, al parecer Ibiki no pensaba gastarse en artilugios para sacar información con alguien que tendía a soltarla con relativa facilidad. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa con varios papeles en blanco y un grupo de documentos entre los que se podía distinguir el gordo expediente de Katt. Cada uno tomó asiento en las dos sillas que estaban junto a la mesa y luego de un silencio incómodo la kunoichi comenzó a hablar.

El rostro de Ibiki permaneció lo más inexpresivo posible mientras escuchaba y muy de vez en cuando tomaba nota de ciertos detalles. Al menos al comienzo. Mientras la pelirroja proseguía con su historia, no muy bien narrada, pequeños parpadeos involuntarios relucían en el rostro del ANBU cada vez que salía a luz algún detalle llamativo, como la presencia de tres pelirrojas a falta de una.

Las pequeñas risas nerviosas y quejas de la kunoichi se intensificaron mientras el tiempo pasaba. Por esto Kakashi decidió que quizás ya era buena hora de intervenir en caso Ibiki tratara de matar a su esposa.

Cuando Kakashi ingresó notó que Katt estaba sentada en su silla, pero esta se encontraba colocada contra una de las paredes del cuarto mientras el interrogador estaba tratando de controlar una serie de movimientos musculares en su rostro.

—¿Un dragón? —cuestionó Ibiki al momento en que Kakashi cerró la puerta. Luego de escucharla por un par de horas ya no estaba seguro si la mujer era idiota o estaba loca. Poseía demasiada información desordenada y lamentablemente no eran datos que uno simplemente pudiera ignorar—. Dice que tu puedes confirmarlo —dijo posando la mirada en Kakashi.

—No recuerdo al dragón, pero si el contrato y el portal que apareció —contesto el nuevo Hokage—. Katt dio una buena descripción, así que si creo que sucedió.

—Pero no lo ha usado —intervino Katt ya más tranquila al no estar sola con Ibiki—. Posiblemente no lo tenga…

—Eso no quiere decir nada —bufó el hombre—. Dijiste que Kakashi sospechaba que lo tenía ¿no? así que movámonos con la premisa de que lo tiene —resaltó, refiriéndose al sexto Hokage del cual le había hablado momentos antes.

Katt prosiguió contando las cosas que habían ocurrido. Pese a que Kakashi se encontraba presente no estaba interviniendo directamente, al parecer si lo pensaba hacer sería en lo que Ibiki le explicó iban a ser las siguientes sesiones donde tocarían a fondo cada tema que ella mencionara.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, cruzando miradas en el momento en que la kunoichi tocó el tema de Itachi y la influencia que podía ejercer el sharingan. Esa era información que el mismo Kakashi desconocía y que en cierto modo ayudaba a armar bastante el rompecabezas que se generó en torno a los Uchiha.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Ibiki cuando terminó de escucharla.

—No —respondió un tanto fastidiada—. Es la palabra de Itachi nada más, no sé si eso tenga mucho valor para probar algo… aunque también está la actitud de la segunda y quizás del mismo Madara…

El ANBU decidió que ya luego verían eso a fondo y simplemente pidió que siguiera hablando. Cuando terminara él mismo decidiría en que orden haría que le volviera a contarle las cosas y en que puntos se centraría más.

x x

El sonido del choque de metales retumbó por última vez en un bosque cercano a la frontera norte del país del fuego. En ese lugar se llevó acabo una batalla segundos antes y los cuerpos de los perdedores se encontraban tendidos por el suelo. Cuatro shinobis de Kumo habían caído a manos de quien debía de haber sido su presa.

Sasuke observó los cuerpos y con un hábil movimiento guardó su espada, quedándose quieto sobre su lugar antes de comenzar a encaminarse a una cabaña abandonada a menos de cien metros. Se detuvo en la entrada. La puerta se encontraba abierta y mostraba un interior bastante precario.

En el instante en que le ordenó a su cuerpo avanzar un ligero sonido llegó a sus oídos y de inmediato giró desenvainando su espada nuevamente. Sintió un intruso más, pero a diferencia de los anteriores este no lo atacó.

—Kisame… —murmuró el Uchiha al ver al antiguo compañero de su hermano.

—Parece que no eres capaz de mantenerte alejado de los problemas —soltó el miembro de Akatsuki con algo de sorna viendo los alrededores—. Ya tienes suficientes problemas con el Raikage que piensa que fuiste tú quien mató a su hermano, no deberías estar matando más shinobi de su villa.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Ya acabé lo que quería, no tengo motivos para regresar con ustedes.

—No vine para eso —respondió Kisame acercándose un poco, sin mayor cuidado de no pisar los cuerpos de Kumo—. Yo también terminé mi periodo con Akatsuki —explicó, notando cierto interés proveniente del muchacho—. Aunque me da curiosidad que los abandones de forma tan abrupta luego de tu primera misión grande bien hecha —comentó, haciendo referencia a su fracaso en la captura del ocho colas.

—Ya llevé a cabo mi venganza —contestó el muchacho con la mirada un tanto perdida.

—Pensé que también querías a Konoha —tanteó el shinobi con curiosidad.

—No me interesa más esa villa —respondió de golpe endureciendo la mirada—. No quiero saber nada más de Konoha, de Madara ni de nadie más.

—¿Planeas quedarte aquí? ¿Solo en la mitad de la nada? —cuestionó observando desinteresadamente los alrededores.

—Lo que planee o no, no es de tu incumbencia

—Supongo que no —asintió Kisame observando un poco la cabaña—. Pero tenía curiosidad de ver si realmente Itachi había conseguido lo que quería —comentó, viendo como el muchacho activó el sharigan a la mención de su hermano—. Tuve mis dudas sobre si realmente lograría mantenerte al margen de la influencia de los ojos de tu familia.

—¿Lo sabías? —cuestionó seriamente. Él no tenía idea de la influencia de sus ojos hasta el fútil intento de Danzou por ponerlo en contra de Madara—. ¿Por qué Itachi te hubiera confiado algo así?

—Entre criminales nos entendemos —respondió con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—Si sabías sobre Itachi y sobre el clan, ¿porqué nunca me dijiste nada mientras estuve en Akatsuki?

—Es sencillo —habló con superioridad—. Tu hermano hizo todo lo posible para que tu no te enteraras de lo ocurrido con el clan, yo no tenía razón para arruinarle su trabajo, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, tú ya lo sabes. —explicó con naturalidad—. Supongo que me retiraré, Madara debe de pensar que estoy muerto y te agradecería que quedara así si es que tienes la mala suerte de volver a verlo.

—Konoha no merecía que Itachi la protegiera… —murmuró el muchacho desactivando la habilidad de sus ojos.

—No tengo idea de eso, pero creo que tu hermano difería en ese punto, sino no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en hacer todo lo que hizo —contestó el ninja de Kiri—. Si quieres hacer algo por Itachi te recomendaría que te mantuvieras lejos del alcance de Madara —añadió antes de simplemente comenzar a alejarse notando como Sasuke se quedaba pensativo sin moverse. Kisame nunca entendió bien a Itachi, pero este se empeñó en proteger a su hermano menor y a su villa pese a que los despreciaban y al menos antes de simplemente desaparecer de escena quería ver si todo el trabajo de Itachi había servido de algo—. Supongo que tendré que esperar para ver si realmente Sasuke no caminará por la ruta que Itachi trató de bloquear con tanto esmero —comentó para sí mismo cuando ya se había alejado.

x x

Yugao comenzó a adentrarse, junto con su equipo, en uno de los bosques del país del fuego. Había recibido el consentimiento del Hokage para retomar sus misiones y se encontraban patrullando la zona norte en busca de posibles intrusos o rastros de estos. Siendo el área más cercana al Kumo y con los rumores de un segundo ataque a Konoha, era posible que hubiera shinobis del rayo movilizándose cerca de la frontera.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que se hizo oficial la integración de Ino y Sai, por suerte, para alegría de la ANBU, ambos muchachos pudieron adaptarse bastante bien considerando sus equipos y misiones precedentes. El problema con Sai no fue realmente el que se integrara a moverse con un grupo y pelear junto con ellos como Yugao esperó; al parecer el corto tiempo con el equipo de su senpai lo preparó bastante para eso. La dificultad del muchacho provino cuando ejercitaron situaciones ficticias sobre toma de decisiones que involucraran poner en riesgo la vida de otras personas, al parecer el haber estado tanto tiempo alejado de sus emociones y por ende de su intuición le provocaban cierto retraso, aunque por suerte al final había respondido de forma opuesta a como posiblemente Danzou lo entrenó.

Con Ino la situación fue distinta. Ella no la sorprendió en cuanto a los problemas que podría tener. Sabía trabajar en equipo, sabía comunicarse y entender con bastante facilidad a los demás, incluso cuando los menajes no eran tan claros, pero debía de seguir entrenando para poder ser un miembro que pudiera estar en el mismo tipo de actividad que el resto y no necesariamente siempre en el fondo. Claro que, al ser médico podía ejercer un papel importante sin estar en la batalla, el problema era que no siempre usarían la atención médica aunque la necesitaran.

Una pequeña señal por parte de Sai detuvo al grupo completo, en frente de ellos se encontraban un grupo de cadáveres descompuestos y los rastros de lo que obviamente fue una batalla. Los cuerpos llevaban los chalecos blancos de Kumo.

Yugao hizo una pequeña señal y su grupo se dividió en tres. Ella avanzó sola hacía la pequeña construcción rústica que estaba en las inmediaciones, mientras cada uno de sus compañeros más antiguos se unieron a los más nuevos.

Cuando Sai y el otro ANBU se detuvieron, el muchacho extendió uno de sus pergaminos y trazó rápidamente un grupo de pequeños ratones que avanzaron en dirección a la cabaña. Por otro lado Ino se mantuvo esperando en compañía del otro shinobi, deseaba usar alguna de sus técnicas para investigar, pero eso dejaría su cuerpo abandonado.

La capitana del equipo fue quien más se acercó. No se escuchaba nada viniendo desde el interior de la cabaña, pero necesitaban asegurarse de que estuviera vacía antes de comenzar a investigar los cadáveres de Kumo. Vio como los ratones de Sai ingresaban a la precaria vivienda y luego de unos instantes salían dividiéndose en tres grupos, uno de los cuales llegó hasta su posición, listos para entregar el mensaje.

Ino observó como la tinta con que fueron creados los ratones tomaba la forma de palabras y simplemente escribió un nombre.

—Sasuke… —murmuró casi de forma inaudible incluso para el shinobi que se encontraba a su lado.

Casi de inmediato una mano se colocó sobre el hombro de ella y su compañero le indicó que retrocederían. La kunoichi asintió, pero se encontraba bastante tensa al saber la cercanía del Uchiha. Ella no lo había visto en cinco años.

—¿Cómo procederemos? —cuestionó uno de los ANBU cuando ya se habían alejado y reagrupado—. Uchiha Sasuke es un criminal peligroso.

Tanto Ino como Sai observaron al shinobi que había hablado. Para ella Sasuke era aún un compañero, no solamente un traidor o criminal. Para Sai Sasuke era una persona importante por la cercanía que Naruto decía tener con él.

—Avisaremos a Konoha —respondió Yugao—. Es demasiado peligroso que tratemos de actuar por nuestra cuenta —explicó, sin necesidad de mencionar los shinobi muertos de Kumo—. No sabemos si Akatsuki está rondando el área además.

—¿Si comienza a movilizarse? —preguntó el mismo shinobi.

—Lo seguiremos, pero no entraremos en combate a menos que sea necesario —contestó y luego dirigió la vista a Sai para que se encargara de enviar el mensaje.

x x

El arduo proceso de tener que estar casi a diario en compañía de Katt por tres semanas, y peor aún tratando de articular lo que ella decía en algo que tuviera lógica le había costado varias jaquecas a Ibiki. Pese a todo no fue tanto el tener que aguantar a la pelirroja, sino los mismos hechos los que lo mantuvieron despierto por varias noches.

La kunoichi tenía información, pero mucha se encontraba aislada o inconclusa. Estaba seguro que dentro de un evento tan complejo como el que había estado manipulando Madara, y al parecer una versión más madura de Katt, no había piezas lanzadas al azar. Eso incluía su supuesto rescate que tomó en su momento como un hecho inexplicable que simplemente le arruinó una misión importante. Al parecer la pelirroja más vieja lo quería vivo y dudaba que fuera solo por fastidiarlo.

Pero otro personaje importante de la historia había aparecido: Itachi. El muchacho pese a no haber estado incluido en los problemas temporales se las arregló para tratar de arruinarle el camino a Madara, lamentablemente su hermano menor se encargó de él y no había manera alguna de preguntarle nada.

Gruñó ligeramente al pensar en Itachi. También estuvo investigando el asesinato del clan, usando lo que Katt le informó y pese a que lo revisó muchas veces la versión que ella dio encajaba demasiado bien con algunos cabos sueltos que él encontró la primera vez que trató de interrogarla. Al parecer Itachi si asesinó a su clan, pero fue una orden de la villa y viendo las víctimas del menor de los Uchiha estaba seguro de que Sasuke estaba completamente consiente de eso. La pelirroja le comentó que Itachi no deseaba que su hermano menor se enterase, eso quería decir que el otro Uchiha debió haber sido quien se lo reveló.

Guardó la ruma de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y tomó unos cuantos para llevarlos con él. No podían seguir perdiendo tiempo y ya era hora de hablar con el Hokage, estaba seguro de que Kakashi ya había acabado de leer la información que le envió y debía de ir a esclarecer cualquier duda que pudiera surgirle al Kage.

Era bastante temprano cuando llegó a la oficina de Kakashi. Pero no se preocupó demasiado, si bien los dos últimos Hokages pecaban de irresponsables sabían en que momento serlos y en cuales no.

Como esperaba, Kakashi se encontraba ya en su oficina.

—Hokage-sama —saludó por simple protocolo.

—Supongo que Katt ya puede dormir tranquila —comentó Kakashi al verlo.

—Por ahora no tengo más que preguntarle —respondió mirándolo seriamente—. A ella al menos —agregó provocando algo de curiosidad en Kakashi—. Lo que tenemos que ver ahora es informar al resto del concejo y ver que haremos.

—¿Respecto a los Uchiha?

—Madara es un shinobi que si bien es poderoso parece tener una inclinación a provocar caos sin necesidad de una pelea.

—El que Konoha haya ordenado la eliminación de un clan por completo por la posibilidad de un conflicto interno podría ser una carta peligrosa si Madara provee la información en un momento tenso —habló Kakashi notando a que iba a llegar Ibiki—. Pero revelar esto a la villa de cualquier forma tendrá un impacto.

—Es mejor eso a que se sepa en un mal momento —acotó Ibiki tranquilamente—. Además acabas de ser nombrado Hokage, la gente puede tomarlo de forma más positiva si se dice ahora de boca de los nuevos dirigentes a enterarse quien sabe en cuanto tiempo de boca del enemigo.

—¿Y Sasuke? No creo que sirva de algo con él —comentó Kakashi, pensando en su antiguo alumno y todo el odio que debía de llevar dentro.

—Con motivos o sin motivos atentó contra Konoha. No fue por los ancianos un día cualquiera, se unió a Akatsuki y los apoyó durante el ataque.

—Eso lo sé —puntualizó el Hokage—. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.

—¿Su sharingan?

—Sí. Si realmente es capaz de corromperlo podemos estar viendo el nacimiento de un nuevo Madara.

—No le des tanto crédito al muchacho —soltó Ibiki bufando ligeramente para sorpresa de Kakashi—. Es un niño confundido, no un loco como Madara… claro que eso no lo hace menos peligroso.

—El comportamiento que Sakura informó cuando se retiró Sasuke puede darnos cierta ventaja con él.

—Su inestabilidad es una ventaja… aún así me cuesta creer la influencia que podría tener el sharingan, aunque la mayoría de Uchihas siempre fueron shinobis de mucho poder y al final el poder corrompe. Al parecer a ellos de forma literal.

—Hay algo más, aunque esto ya es en relación a Katt —comentó con cierta preocupación.

—No hay rastros de qué ocurrió con la segunda y al parecer no planea volver a aparecer.

—Y esa es la que aparentemente sucumbió al sharingan.

—Tuviste suerte de que sólo te transplantaran un sharingan —habló Ibiki con cierta precaución—. Tú no has sido influenciado.

—Quizás el número no tenga nada que ver sino lo que impulsa a la persona a moverse.

—Lo dudo —interrumpió Ibiki arqueando ligeramente una ceja—. Se supone que Sasuke es impulsado por la venganza, no por el simple hecho de tener poder.

—Entonces quizás no ha sido corrompido y simplemente es reacción a no saber por donde avanzar.

—Quizás, pero eso no cambia los hechos. Uchiha Sasuke es un traidor y altamente peligroso —expresó el ANBU de forma seria—. Aunque hay algo que me ha molestado un poco y no creo tener forma de obtener la información.

—¿Qué es?

—La persona que realizó el transplante de los ojos de Itachi.

Kakashi observó atentamente a Ibiki. No era algo usual o con muchos precedentes una operación de ese tipo. Él tuvo suerte de haber estado en el mismo equipo de Rin, su compañera era una médico increíblemente talentosa y fue capaz de realizar la operación exitosamente. Pero eso en parte se dio gracias a que tenía cierto conocimiento del sharingan por haber tenido a un Uchiha hablador a su lado. ¿Cuántas otras personas eran capaces de hacerlo era desconocido? ¿Quizás Orochimaru? Pero era poco probable que él hubiera cedido precisamente ese par de ojos.

x x

Un mensaje enviado por el grupo de Yugao obligó a Kakashi a tomar una decisión difícil. Tenían la localización exacta de Sasuke y al parecer se encontraba solo, si en algún momento pensaba acercarse a él y capturarlo ese era el mejor momento. Pero pese a todo aún seguía considerándolo como su alumno y eso complicaba la decisión, sobretodo porque la probabilidad de que se entregara sin una lucha era imposible. También estaban Naruto y Sakura, no se sentía en derecho de simplemente actuar a sus espaldas.

Primero reunió un par de escuadrones ANBU para que se juntaran junto con el que se encontraba en la ubicación del Uchiha. Tenía que decidir cuál sería la orden que les daría y la forma de proceder con Sasuke, claro que cualquiera fuera la decisión necesitaría un contingente amplio de efectivos para tratar de disuadirlo o enfrentarlo. Pero antes de terminar de redactar la misión decidió llamar a Naruto y Sakura para ver cuál era la decisión que ellos pensaban tomar con respecto a su compañero.

Ninguno de los dos demoró demasiado en llegar. Luego de haberles mencionado a Itachi probablemente estaban esperando que les explicara el panorama real de la situación de Sasuke y su hermano. Decirles que fue Konoha quien realmente terminó generando las desdichas del menor de los hermanos e incluso del mayor no iba a ser fácil de aceptar para ninguno de los dos.

—Recién con el fallecimiento de Danzou y el concejo es que hemos podido recuperar y armar esta información —finalizó Kakashi luego de haber hablado bajo la mirada de sus dos alumnos que fueron incapaces de generar palabra alguna.

—¡No puede ser! —reaccionó a gritar Naruto. Le costaba demasiado creer que el tercer Hokage hubiera permitido algo así, más si no estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Hay información que fue recuperada de las ruinas de la base de Danzou que pueden comprobarlo, sin contar algunas irregularidades en el expediente de Itachi y la presión por parte de los consejeros a dejar de lado lo referente al asesinato Uchiha cuando se trataba de analizar —explicó el Hokage, tratando de mantener la seriedad que debía.

Sakura se mantuvo silenciosa. Recordando a Sasuke desde que era pequeño y todos los cambios que tuvo mientras fue creciendo.

—Sasuke lo sabe ¿no? —se atrevió a preguntar la kunoichi—. Por eso atacó al concejo y a Danzou…

—Uchiha Madara debe de haberlo revelado para poder contar con su apoyo durante el ataque —asintió Kakashi.

—¿E itachi? —preguntó Naruto intranquilo—. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Cómo sabía que atacaría Konoha? Sasuke no lo hubiera matado si en ese momento hubiera sabido la verdad.

—No lo sé. Posiblemente Itachi simplemente quiso asegurarse de que su hermano no quedara completamente solo cuando él muriera.

Sakura bajó la mirada al pensar en Itachi. No podía siquiera imaginar como debía de estar sintiéndose Sasuke luego de enterarse de que todo lo que lo movió por tantos años era una mentira que acabó provocando que se embarrara las manos con la sangre de la persona que más lo quería. Pero en ese mismo momento su cuerpo la obligó a recordar el dolor del combate que tuvo contra ella.

—Pero no sólo atacó a Danzou y el concejo… —murmuró tratando de no soltar lágrimas—. ¡Pudo haberme matado sino fuera porque deseaba encontrar a Danzou! —soltó con frustración al sentir que a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba en absoluto lo que le ocurriera a ella.

—Sakura-chan… —susurró Naruto al ver su reacción.

—¡Sasuke no le interesa lo que nos ocurra! Lo único que hizo fue anteponer su venganza sobre todo y lo está volviendo a hacer —continuó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas—. Nosotros también nos preocupamos por él y lo único que hace es darnos la espalda.

—Hemos localizado a Sasuke —informó Kakashi sin dar tiempo a que se calmaran—. Está sólo cerca a la frontera norte; un equipo ANBU lo ubicó en un reconocimiento de la zona.

Ambos muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar a su sensei. La noticia de la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha y el sharingan ya eran bastante, pero enterarse de la ubicación de Sasuke era demasiado.

—Voy a enviar varios escuadrones a encargarse.

—¿¡Planean matar a Sasuke!? —gritó Naruto visiblemente alterado, acercándose hasta quedar junto al escritorio de Kakashi mientras Sakura se quedó completamente inmóvil al escuchar la noticia—. ¡No pueden hacer eso!

—Cálmate Naruto —pidió el Hokage, consiente de lo que sus palabras iban a provocar—. Por eso los llamé —habló velozmente al tener la atención de su alumno por un instante—. Las acciones de Sasuke me obligan a tener que actuar en contra de él. Si bien es cierto directamente solo afectó a un grupo pequeño, el momento en que lo hizo dejó a Konoha en una situación política precaria.

—Los ancianos fueron los que atentaron contra él —continuó Naruto sin calmarse demasiado.

—Como Hokage debo de asegurarme que la villa se mantenga a salvo y Sasuke es un peligro, más aún si es parte de Akatsuki y con la influencia que el sharingan pueda causar sobre él —habló Kakashi seriamente manteniendo la mirada sobre Naruto—. Viendo el estado de su historia y la forma en que se retiró del ataque estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle una oportunidad de que abandone Akatsuki y se mantenga al margen de toda esta guerra.

—Pero… —dejó escapar Naruto.

—Sasuke es muy peligroso para la villa y sus acciones me impiden aceptarlo de regreso aunque decidiera unirse a nosotros —explicó Kakashi—. Armó su propio camino y este lo ha alejado demasiado de nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros? —preguntó Sakura elevando la mirada, dispuesta a saber que era lo que debía de hacer para poder poner fin a toda la angustia que Sasuke le provocaba a ella a Naruto y aunque no se notase a su sensei.

—Hablar con él y ver qué es lo que planea hacer ahora —respondió cerrando su ojo visible—. Si decide hacerse a un lado Konoha no lo seguirá, pero por sus mismas acciones tampoco podemos otorgarle apoyo contra Kumo. Atacar a Sasuke ocasionaría grandes pérdidas para la villa, su nivel es muy alto y no deseo un enfrentamiento en su contra si puede evitarse.

—¿Y si no desea hacerse a un lado? —volvió a preguntar la kunoichi de forma seria provocando que Naruto la mirara confundido.

—Entonces los escuadrones que he enviado a la zona se encargarán de él a cualquier precio…

x x

Kakashi observaba desde su ventana como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Naruto y Sakura habían aceptado ir en compañía de los ANBU a tratar de hablar por última vez con Sasuke unas horas antes. Dudaba que el rubio realmente permitiera que esa fuese la última vez aunque el Uchiha se negara a mantenerse al margen.

No estaba seguro si fue correcto otorgarle esa opción de escapatoria a Sasuke. Si bien tenía una excusa para que sonara lógico, mayormente había sido por un deseo emocional de no ser él quien diera la orden de terminar de romper la amistad de sus alumnos. Quizás Sasuke tenía una esperanza, Naruto seguía pensándolo ciegamente, pero Sakura no y eso le preocupaba.

Con la noche ya cubriendo Konoha comenzó a dirigirse a su casa. No tenía sentido que continuara en la oficina, no tendría noticias de lo ocurrido al menos hasta dentro de dos días. Y sabía que lo estaban esperando a que regresara a su casa.

Katt por su lado había estado mayormente en la villa gracias a los interrogatorios de Ibiki. Eso aparte de darle un buen par de horas de malos ratos, le permitía mantenerse más con su hija.

Aunque las charlas con Ibiki habían tenido otro factor interesante: Pese a que lo sabía, nunca había estado tan consiente del tiempo que llevaba en Konoha. Cinco años era un periodo largo de tiempo, casi un quinto de su vida lo había pasado en el país del fuego. Y a pesar de todos los problemas que surgían, la calma de su mundo no la llamaba demasiado. Había formado una familia en Konoha, disfrutaba su vida ahí por más caótica que pudiera parecer y eso provocaba que de cierta manera se olvidara de todo lo anterior.

—¡Listo! —exclamó al terminar de vestir a su hija con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y feliz de no haberse abstraído demasiado pensando como para olvidarse de que estaba atendiendo a la bebé. La pequeña Sayuri se encontraba limpia y casi lista para irse a dormir—. Ahora solo tengo que arreglarte el cabello —comentó viendo lo desordenado que estaba—. No tengo idea como te despeinaste —agregó colocándola sobre su cuna sentadita para poder peinarla.

Pero luego de varios minutos de cepillar y cepillar el cabello plateado de Sayuri seguía levantándose y Katt comenzaba a amargarse provocando que su bebé comenzara a sonreír un poco.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —soltó tomando a Sayuri y bajando las escaleras de la casa para ir a la sala donde estaba su esposo leyendo tranquilamente al parecer—. ¡Kakashi! —exclamó para llamar su atención antes de colocarse frente a él y extender a la bebé—. ¡Mira! Tiene tu mismo cabello —explicó molesta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La pequeña Sayuri comenzó a tratar de extender los brazos para alcanzar a su papá que se encontraba a unos pocos centímetro en frente de ella. Kakashi sonrió ligeramente y extendió un dedo para que la bebé se sujetara.

—Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta —comentó sin ver a Katt—. Me lo dijiste cuando nació.

—No el color —se quejó—. No hay forma de que deje de pararse —explicó. Recién se había percatado que Sayuri no había heredado sólo el color de cabello de su padre sino también la costumbre de no caer hacía donde la gravedad mandaba.

—Cuando le crezca probablemente deje de hacer eso —asumió tomando a la bebé que balbuceaba activamente tratando de que él la cargara.

—Pero es una niña… después va a terminar pasando horas metida en el baño tratando de controlar su cabello —murmuró al ver como Kakashi simplemente se puso a jugar con Sayuri—. Olvídalo…

El cuerpo rojizo de su invocación captó su atención. Usualmente evitaba preguntarle que estaba haciendo a menos que fuera algo muy llamativo, era mejor para su salud mental, pero Orion ya llevaba varios días relamiéndose en las ventanas y puertas de la casa, siempre yendo de un lugar a otro y al parecer divirtiéndose.

—¿Qué se supone que estas planeando? —preguntó acercándose a su zorro y tratando de ver que era lo interesante que podía estar en ese momento ocurriendo por la puerta que daba al jardín.

—Nada, solo olfateo mi comida —contestó moviendo ambas colas y de vez en cuando rozando la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—¿Tu comida? —preguntó tratando de sujetar las extremidades que no cesaban de moverse.

—Sí. Desde hace unos días hay un ANBU rondando la casa permanentemente, pero no se atreve a acercarse más.

—¿Y qué hace un ANBU ahí?

—No sé, creo que Hatake lo asignó a que vigile —explicó el zorro tranquilamente—. Hay otro que a veces lo siento cuando dejas a Sayuri en la guardería.

Katt escuchó la respuesta y giró ligeramente para ver a Kakashi jugando alegremente con su hija. Pensó por unos momentos si era verdad, aunque viendo que casi todo el día se encontraba ausente no debía de sorprenderle demasiado que hubiese puesto algo de seguridad.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi se alistó para volver a su rutinario trabajo, pero en esa ocasión prefirió no llegar antes de tiempo, ya no tenía nada tan urgente y quería estar un poco más de tiempo con su familia.

Katt tomó el gesto con alegría, no le gustaba mucho tener que pasar tan poco tiempo con él, aunque al menos se había estado 'entreteniendo' con Ibiki los días anteriores y el estar ocupaba le servía bastante. El desayuno se desarrolló como muchas otras cosas en esa casa; caóticamente. Orion trataba de aprovecharse de alguna distracción para asaltar alguna olla o el refrigerador, Sayuri a su vez comenzaba a llorar cuando su madre no le prestaba atención por estar tratando de contener al zorro y al ver como la manada de perros de Kakashi comían cerca de ella centrándose solo en eso hasta que los llantos los obligaban a ver que ocurría.

Kakashi sonrió. Extrañamente tanto alboroto no le incomodaba.

—¡Maldito zorro! —gritó la pelirroja al recibir una cola gigante y peluda contra el rostro y ver como el zorro se escabullía por una ventana cercana—. Estoy llena de pelos —se quejó tratando de limpiarse un poco.

—Tu hija quiere atención —comentó Pakkun que se encontraba parado sobre la mesa en frente de la pequeña que peleaba contra la silla de bebé para poder atraparlo.

—¡Sayuri! —llamó Katt acercándose y luego volteando hacia Kakashi—. Deberías de haberla atendido.

—Te estaba llamando a ti, yo voy cuando me busca a mí —contestó sonriéndole.

—Bueno, no importa —suspiró, retomando su labor de alimentar a la bebé—. Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Naruto? No ha regresado por aquí y no quiero que Sayuri termine viéndolo como un casi extraño.

—Está en misión —contestó Kakashi tranquilamente, tratando de no dejar ver la preocupación que tenía en esos momentos a causa de sus tres alumnos y en parte agradecido de que Orion no estuviera presente, el zorro tenía una desagradable habilidad de ser bastante atento—. Cuando regrese le aviso de que debería venir a visitar a Sayuri-chan.

Katt tomó el tema con naturalidad y continuó hablándole. Él por su parte prosiguió con su costumbre de mantener sus emociones bien ocultas al fondo, no servía de nada que preocupara a su esposa.

Cuando la mañana avanzó un poco Kakashi se puso de pie luego de haber estado jugando un rato con su hija en el suelo mientras esta trataba de mantener a Pakkun cerca de ella. Cuando Sayuri lo notó se quedó quieta en su sitio mirándolo para que se quedara.

—En la noche seguimos jugando —dijo dándole un beso en la frente al ver que Katt ya estaba cerca para recogerla—. Ibiki ya no va a seguir interrogándote así que por estos días tienes algo de tiempo libre —comentó acercándose a la pelirroja para despedirse.

Los balbuceos constantes provenientes desde el piso se intensificaron. A Sayuri no le gustaba que su papá se fuera y siempre lo hacía notar, aunque sin mayor éxito para retenerlo. Pero en esa ocasión fue distinto, apoyándose torpemente contra una pared logró ponerse de pie; no era primera vez que se erguía, pero si era primera vez que lograba avanzar.

Dio un par de pasos torpes con dirección a su papá mientras la pareja se demoró unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Sayuri se encontraba en movimiento. Katt se sorprendió bastante hasta que vio como la atención que había ganado la bebé la desconcentró por completo y terminó yéndose hasta el suelo; hecho que fue seguido por un llanto bastante fuerte.

—No, Sayuri-chan no llores —pidió Katt levantando a su hija luego de ver que por suerte la corta caída no causó nada fuera de un susto.

Kakashi se quedó unos momentos más hasta que la pequeña se calmó. No estaba seguro a qué edad caminaban los bebés, pero le alegró mucho haber podido verla levantarse aunque acabó en el piso. Cuando se retiró escuchó como Sayuri retomaba su llanto, aunque al menos eso no era por haberse golpeado. Sonrió un poco mientras se alejaba, aunque fuera de forma ruidosa le gustaba sentirse reclamado.

Al llegar a su oficina se sentó y suspiró ligeramente. Nuevamente tenía que enfocarse sólo en los acontecimientos de la villa y eso incluía el destino de la misión que les encargó a Naruto y Sakura. Sus alumnos ya debían de estar cerca de encontrarse con Sasuke para esos momentos.

x x

Al momento en que el enmascarado que los estaba guiando se detuvo el corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir de forma acelerada. Frente a sus ojos pudo notar una pequeña cabaña descuidada, bastante bien camuflada entre la densa vegetación, y los escuadrones ANBU rodeando el perímetro con cautela. Esa debía ser la zona en donde estaba Sasuke.

—Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura —llamó una voz femenina portadora de una máscara y un largo cabello morado—. Tienen permiso para ingresar, pero ante cualquier muestra de hostilidad iniciaremos el ataque —explicó seriamente. Esas eran las órdenes que acababa de recibir directamente desde el Hokage.

Naruto asintió lentamente. Había un gran contingente de shinobis, pero no era el número o el ver como se desplegaban lo que lo mantuvo casi inmóvil. La situación en la que se encontraba nadie desearía tenerla, todo ese movimiento se estaba dando a causa de Sasuke y si hacían algo mal con él, cualquier cosa que provocara un enfrentamiento un combate contra el Uchiha iniciaría. Desvió la mirada a su compañera; ella estaba quieta como él, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba mucha confusión, no era sólo preocupación por lo que ocurría con Sasuke.

Cuando comenzaron a avanzar, Sakura notó a una de las pocas kunoichis que estaba en el lugar portando una máscara. Pese a tener el rostro cubierto era reconocible, habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y pocas mujeres llevaban el cabello tan largo en Konoha. Formó el nombre de su amiga inconcientemente con los labios, pero sin permitir que el sonido saliera. No tenía idea de que se hubiera unido a los ANBU, estaba consiente de que llevaba otro tipo de misiones separada de Shikamaru y Chouji, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Sakura-chan? —llamó Naruto, preocupado, al ver como esta se detuvo sin aviso.

—Sigamos —contestó luego de percibir como Ino le devolvía la mirada a través de su máscara.

—¿Estás bien? Puedo ir solo…

—No, no me pasa nada —respondió al escucharlo, notando como él parecía estar demasiado centrado en Sasuke como para notar a la rubia, o quizás simplemente el darse cuenta de ciertos detalles no era una de las habilidades más desarrolladas de su amigo—. Vamos a ir los dos juntos —recalcó sonriéndole un poco. No iba a permitir que fuera solo, ni mucho menos iba a dejar que el ver a Sasuke o la posibilidad de volverlo a enfrentar la ahuyentara de ese lugar.

* * *

Atrasada… ya realmente no tengo excusas o perdón. Bueno excusas sí, pero perdón no xD. Ando en clases de ingles de 11am a 1pm mal horario, hubiera preferido algo a las 9am, así no me cortaba el día a la mitad. Pero bueno es necesario, sino no me dejan acabar la carrera.

Sobre el manga no hay mucho que decir. "Nació bien, vivió mal, pero murió tratando de recuperar su honor", eso es a lo que puede apuntar el manga actualmente en mi opinión. No hay forma de que regrese a lo que fue, pero sería bueno que al menos Kishimoto tratara de arreglarlo. Lamentablemente tengo mis dudas, en lugar de trabajar lo que tiene anda soltando cosa rara tras cosa rara.

Ya en esta última etapa, como deben de haberse dado cuenta, no estoy tan focalizada en Katt, sencillamente porque ya jugó casi todo lo que tenía que jugar. Mi linda pelirroja fue la forma de narrar los cambios que había hecho sin alterar demasiado lo que le ocurría al resto (Y de paso daba más libertad al escribir) pero ahora hay demasiados detalles y cosas que ella simplemente no puede participar y que tampoco puedo dejarlos como cosas que se rumoreen en Konoha y que ella escuchó. Falta poco, aunque temporalmente dentro de la historia no tanto, yo soy de la opinión de que uno no se lanza al ataque con información recién recibida mientras la va leyendo y examinando en el camino (Eso suena a universitario una hora antes de dar un examen xD)

Sobre Sayuri. El otro día fui a ver a las sobrinas de mi enamorado, la menor anda de unos 9 meses así que me sirvió bastante. El único detalle es que anda un poco desfasada con mis guías de qué hace el bebé en cada mes xD yo por ejemplo a los 10 meses corría locamente por mí casa, pero me demore una eternidad en hablar y ni que decir hasta hablar correctamente, pero el hijo de una amiga de mí madre decía "Ferrocarril" bien pronunciado como al año y medio… pufff yo eso lo debo de haber dicho a los 5 xD (de paso actualmente creo que anda con intensiones de lanzarse a la presidencia cuando tenga la edad mínima necesaria xD) lo único que puedo sacar de esto es que si un bebé hace rápido algo es probable que se quede medio lento en otra área a menos que ande con alguien encima todo el día que trate de que eso no ocurra xD

Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que deseen déjenlas en un review. Por cierto 90 por ciento seguro de que acabe este fic en 100 capítulos xD (así que 4 más y es todo)


	97. Chapter 97

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 97**

El futuro de los equipos

* * *

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta de la rústica cabaña. Fue el rubio quien impulsado por la impaciencia tomó la gastada perilla de la entrada y lentamente la giró hasta poder quitar del camino lo que los separaba de Sasuke. Ambos estaban tensos y nerviosos, un paso en falso que provocara al Uchiha o incluso su sola presencia mal recibida podía dar inicio a un combate que cobraría muchas vidas.

Pero luego de unos segundos no hubo ningún tipo de recibimiento. Naruto se preocupó; quizás Sasuke ya no estaba ahí y de alguna manera logró escapar. Con la idea atormentándolo se impulsó al oscuro interior de la cabaña, escuchando un ligero sonido de advertencia por parte de su compañera que se mantuvo cerca de él.

Un fuerte olor a viejo y humedad llegó a las narices de los jóvenes y el cambio brusco de la luz del exterior a la penumbra interior provocó unos instantes en los que su visión falló. Pero pese a haber estado preparados para escuchar la voz de Sasuke o contener algún ataque nada ocurrió.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó el rubio, temiendo que el viaje hubiese sido en vano.

Un movimiento lento alertó a ambos shinobis. Cerca de una esquina se encontraba una persona sentada sobre el suelo, sujetando con sus manos una espada y al parecer observándolos.

Naruto no se demoró en reconocer a su compañero a pesar de la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas polvorientas. Sin embargo contuvo su impulso inicial de correr hasta su lado; no sólo por las complicaciones que podría traer si iniciaban un combate, sino por la actitud inusual del Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó con preocupación Naruto acercándose lentamente mientras Sakura se quedaba en su lugar observando también al tercer integrante del antiguo equipo siete.

Para la kunoichi era un momento de emociones contrariadas que trataba de ocultar bajo un manto de seriedad. Simplemente era incapaz de reconocer a Sasuke. Un mes antes habían tenido un enfrentamiento y ahora lo veía sin la menor intención de moverse sentado en la esquina de algo que distaba de poder llamarse vivienda. Luego de haberlo perseguirlo por tanto tiempo, simplemente estaba ahí casi tirado sobre el suelo y al parecer sin tratar de escapar.

La sorpresa inicial se esfumó y la poca cautela que Naruto tendía a utilizar también. Sin contenerse más se acercó hasta quedar de pie en frente de Sasuke y sin hacer caso al llamado de Sakura habló.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —gritó enérgicamente a la vez que la kunoichi rogaba para que los equipos de ANBU no tomaran eso como una señal—. ¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de atacar Konoha!? —bramó, visiblemente molesto y a punto de tomarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a levantarse—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste atacar a Sakura!?

La poca y casi nula reacción del Uchiha, que se resumió en posar la mirada en un iracundo rubio, no hizo otra cosa que provocar más a Naruto. Era cierto que habiendo sido compañeros de equipo la actitud de ignorar de Sasuke no le era desconocida a ninguno de los dos, pero de uno u otro modo el muchacho siempre había expresado algo más que casi una total indiferencia.

Los llamados y preguntas de Naruto no surgieron ningún tipo de efecto en Sasuke por cerca de dos minutos. Fue ahí cuando la muchacha de cabellos rosa decidió dar unos pasos al frente para acercarse y hablar.

—Konoha nos ha enviado a ofrecerte algo —habló Sakura tratando de que su voz sonara lo más carente de emoción posible. La actitud de Sasuke era casi un insulto a todo el tiempo que ella y Naruto sufrieron buscándolo.

—No me interesa nada que Konoha pueda ofrecerme —contestó Sasuke secamente al escuchar el nombre de su villa—. Lárguense de aquí, que tampoco tengo interés en pelear con ustedes.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —cuestionó el rubio, interrumpiendo con la esperanza de no tener que escuchar la negativa de Sasuke a la oferta de la villa—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que provocaste Sasuke?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —contestó él.

—¡Nadie sabía lo que ocurrió con los Uchiha! —interrumpió Naruto causando cierta sorpresa en Sasuke al ver que el rubio parecía estar enterado—. Ni tú mismo lo sabías.

—¿Te atreves a venir hasta aquí a ofrecerme algo sabiendo lo que la mugrosa villa le hizo a mi familia? —habló el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y sujetando fuertemente su espada—. ¿¡Sabiendo lo que Konoha le hizo a mí hermano!?

—Nadie sabía nada —contestó Naruto sin alejarse un solo paso del Uchiha—. Ahora que Kakashi sensei es el Hokage…

—Sólo lo saben porque me encargué de esos ancianos, sino hubieran seguido encargándose de mantenerlo oculto —interrumpió Sasuke sin ganas de escuchar lo que Naruto decía—. Maté a mi hermano pensando que era un traidor, ¡viví pensando que Itachi era un monstruo!

Ni Sakura o Naruto supieron que responderle a Sasuke. Era difícil de imaginar lo que estaba pasando el Uchiha en esos momentos; matar a Itachi pensando que su hermano era un loco y luego de esto enterarse de la verdad debía de haber terminado de romper cualquier atisbo de luz que quedaba en el muchacho.

—¿Lo saben no? —inquirió molesto Sasuke—. ¡Saben que han vivido tranquilos gracias a mi hermano! ¡Eso no es justo!

—¿¡Crees que Itachi hubiera querido que te pusieras en contra de Konoha!? —Lo enfrentó Naruto, cansado de simplemente escuchar quejas de Sasuke.

—¿Y tú que diablos sabes? —gritó el Uchiha activando su sharingan—. ¿Crees que entiendes lo que estoy pasando? ¿Lo que pasé? El haber ganado una hermana no te hace entender nada de lo que yo viví.

—¿Sabes…? —susurró Naruto un tanto sorprendido mientras Sakura se tensaba ligeramente al ver lo bien informado que estaba Sasuke.

—Claro que lo sé, estuve en el ataque a Konoha, ¿crees que Madara no iba a informe sobre el estado del jinchuriki?

—¡Sasuke! —intervino Sakura adelantándose hasta quedar al lado de Naruto, mirando fijamente al muchacho—. ¡No te atrevas a llamar así a Naruto! —exigió notablemente molesta, controlándose para no golpearlo, ya que de haber un combate habrían muertos. Pese a que podía entender las razones que hicieron que Sasuke cambiara tanto, nada podía justificar cómo los trató a ellos o el simplemente haberse dejado llevar por la venganza al punto que estaba.

—Itachi no quería que esto acabara así —habló Naruto—. Tú sabes eso. Tú hermano no buscaba la destrucción de Konoha, quería que tú te quedaras ahí.

—¡No sabes nada sobre Itachi! —bramó aún mostrando el tono carmesí de sus ojos.

—Tu hermano me preguntó qué escogería si decidías atacar Konoha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke, borrando la expresión agresiva de su rostro por unos momentos.

—Quería saber que haría si decidías atacar Konoha —explicó Naruto—. Itachi sabía que podías terminar saliéndote de control…

Sasuke bajó ligeramente la mirada. Recordó los últimos momentos de Danzou, cuando este le explicó la naturaleza del sharingan y los peligros que acarreaba al clan Uchiha cuando el deseo de poder era demasiado grande. Él no deseaba poder directamente, lo que quería sobre todas las cosas era su venganza, una venganza que parecía no tener fin. Cada vez que pensaba que por fin estaría satisfecho algo más salía o simplemente le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Sabía que Itachi quiso mantener a salvo la villa, que pese a todo decidió arriesgarse por Konoha aunque se le viera como un criminal y aunque significó eliminar al clan en nombre de la paz. No pudo terminar con él, y aunque se había dicho que no actuaría como Itachi e iría tras Konoha, no podía evitar sentirse mal por simplemente haberle dado la espalda a su hermano.

—Lárguense —dijo a la vez que sus ojos retornaban a su color negro original—. No tengo nada que discutir con ustedes ni con nadie más.

—Aún no has escuchado lo que vinimos a decirte —intervino la kunoichi sin entender bien que ocurría con Sasuke. De la nada nuevamente había regresado al estado tranquilo que tenía cuando ingresaron a la cabaña. Le costaba creer que estaba en frente de la persona que casi la mató durante el ataque a Konoha, y le molestaba el no saber si sentir odio o pena por él.

—Le dije a Itachi que me encargaría de encontrar la forma de proteger a Konoha y a ti —añadió Naruto. No quería interrumpir a Sakura, pero quería seguir tratando con Sasuke, estaba tan cerca y no deseaba perderlo ahí.

—¿Y por qué harías una estupidez como esa? —bufó el muchacho. Al final Naruto seguía siendo el mismo idiota soñador que creía que podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

—Porque eres como un hermano para mí —contestó sonriendo, el que aún le hablara sólo aumentaba más su deseo de seguir luchando por recuperarlo—. Y pese a todo no voy a abandonarte; ni pienso tener que escoger entre salvarte a ti o Konoha.

Sakura giró un poco para ver a Naruto. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlo sonreír de forma tan sincera cuando tenía a Sasuke presente en su mente y mucho menos pensaba que lo haría teniéndolo en frente de él. Por un instante se olvidó de Sasuke, el ver al rubio así realmente la hacía feliz y estaba enfocada en que no dejaría que nada arruinara ese momento.

—Sólo váyanse —insistió Sasuke luego de unos segundos mirando en silencio a Naruto.

—Sasuke —habló Sakura elevando un poco la voz—. Kakashi sensei desea que te apartes de todo el conflicto. Konoha no te perseguirá si aceptas.

—Entonces vinieron por gusto —le contestó, mirándola a ella por primera vez—. No planeo moverme de aquí, no quiero que nadie se acerque, simplemente quiero estar solo.

—Pero Sasuke —insistió el rubio un tanto sorprendido—. Los ninjas de Kumo van a seguir viniendo.

—No me importa. Si vienen y tratan de enfrentarme los mataré —contestó, como si se tratara de algo sencillo.

—Mataste al hermano del Raikage —soltó Sakura molesta ante la actitud y al pensar que de haber tenido la oportunidad quizás Sasuke hubiera buscado a Naruto para hacerle lo mismo.

—No fui yo —gruñó ligeramente como respuesta—. Cuando lo ataqué se escapó, Kisame fue quien se encargó de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los otros dos shinobi sorprendidos.

—Cerca de la costa en dirección a Kiri. Ahí se enfrentaron si les interesa —explicó fastidiado al recordar que el ocho colas se le había escapado—. ¿Con eso dejarán de fastidiarme trayéndome mensaje de Konoha, no? ¿Les acabo de ahorrar un problema con Kumo, no?

—¿¡Crees que es tan sencillo!? —gritó la kunoichi sujetándolo del hombro contra la pared—. ¿Tienes idea lo que la gente sufrió en Taki por tu culpa? Kumo cree que fuiste tú y te están cazando sin importar quien esté en el medio —preguntó tensando fuertemente el brazo. Muchos murieron en el país de la cascada por haber tenido la mala fortuna de que Sasuke estuvo ahí y Kumo decidió atacar.

—¿No es fácil, no? —inquirió Sasuke mirándola fríamente. Sabía que era una médico y por como hablaba estaba seguro de que atendió gente en Taki—. Tener la vida de alguien en tus manos y que se te escape sin que puedas hacer nada.

—¡Sasuke! —se quejó Naruto al escucharlo. No quería que se alejara, no cuando al fin luego de tanto había conseguido hablar con él—. Puedes tratar de arreglar lo que hiciste, si vienes con nosotros…

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke posaron una mirada incrédula en Naruto. Los tres eran consientes de la situación del Uchiha y Konoha y de que su regreso era algo casi imposible. Los otros no entendían por qué Naruto ofreció algo así.

—No me interesa regresar.

—Puedes ayudarnos contra Madara —insistió a la vez que Sakura soltaba al Uchiha.

—Necesitan más que ayuda mía si quieren vencer a Madara —contestó secamente. Ninguno de ellos podría vencer a un Uchiha, en especial a uno como Madara—. No es sólo él, tiene a los bijuu y si lo acorralan quien sabe si los utilice.

—Akatsuki quería a los nueve —intervino Sakura preocupada.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que por falta de uno va a perder la energía de los otros ocho? —replicó con desdén—. No tengo idea que planee, pero Pein tiene una estatua que guarda la energía de los bijuu.

—¿Y Madara? —cuestionó la kunoichi, recordando que cuando fueron a rescatar a Gaara años antes Neji mencionó algo de una estatua; objeto que no estaba cuando ellos ingresaron a la cueva.

—Madara es quien lidera todo —explicó. Por algún motivo no quería que ese Uchiha ganara, Itachi parecía haber estado trabajando en contra de Madara y quizás había forma de al menos enmendar en algo el haberlo apoyado—. Madara se mantiene en el sótano del edificio más alto de Ame, a veces está con Pein en el piso superior, pero no es lo usual—Sakura lo observó sorprendida y Naruto simplemente comenzó a sonreír—. Sólo Pein puede invocar la estatua o al menos eso fue lo que pude deducir cuando ayudé al sellado del ocho colas.

La mención del otro jinchuriki puso en alerta a Sakura. No podía creer que Sasuke participara en algo así sabiendo que Naruto podía ser el siguiente ¿Cómo podía tratar un tema tan delicado como si fuera algo insignificante? ¿Cómo si para él no significara nada su amistad con Naruto? Pero en esa ocasión no pudo decir nada ya que el rubio habló antes.

—Cuando Kumo sepa que no fuiste tú nadie te molestará.

Sasuke observó con curiosidad a Naruto. Tenía esa sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro y no entendía por qué.

—Vamos Sakura-chan —dijo animadamente girándose un poco.

—¿Naruto? —susurró ella extrañada.

—Regresaremos cuando hayamos terminado con Madara —explicó el rubio mirando a Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa—. Y ahí podremos hablar más.

—Ya te dije que quiero estar solo —indicó el Uchiha arqueando ligeramente las cejas.

—Lo sé, pero somos amigos, así que aunque no lo quieras vamos a regresar —contestó antes de mirar a la kunoichi—. ¿No Sakura-chan? —Sabía que ella estaba más resentida con él. Pero si al fin había conseguido que se quedara apartado de todo al alcance de ellos, iba a conseguir rescatar algo del antiguo equipo siete.

x x

Kakashi respiró aliviado cuando sus dos alumnos regresaron ilesos y al ver la sonrisa que llevaba Naruto en el rostro. Pese a no haber podido arrastrar a Sasuke de regreso a la villa, el rubio parecía inmensamente satisfecho con el desarrollo de los hechos. No parecía haberse rendido a la idea de volver a ser un equipo, pero por suerte estaba conciente de que eso, en caso fuera posible, tomaría mucho más trabajo y tiempo del que podían utilizar mientras estuvieran en una guerra. Además, lo poco que Sasuke habló sobre Madara daba un poco más de material con el cual trabajar.

Al salir de la oficina de Kakashi, luego de haber reportado todo lo que había ocurrido. Naruto avanzó junto con Sakura. Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, de alguna manera le costaba creer lo contento que se le veía.

La kunoichi seguía sin saber si debía de unirse a la alegría o expresar su incomodidad. No estaba segura si se sentía feliz o molesta por la respuesta de Sasuke y toda la actitud que tuvo durante el encuentro. Lo único que tenía claro es que al menos se sentía contenta por Naruto y la idea de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro a su amigo era egoísta como para realmente hacerla. Aún así, ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar, acomodar sus ideas y quizás dejar que su corazón descansara antes de decidir realmente cual sería su actitud con Sasuke y si realmente volvería a acompañar a Naruto a esa cabaña.

El Hokage sonrió animado cuando los tres miembros de su concejo escucharon las noticias. Los había citado a una reunión rápida y urgente para informarles de una decisión que había tomado.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Shikaku ante la propuesta.

—Madara podría usar la información en un momento tenso y eso creo que resquebrajaría más Konoha que hacer un anuncio ahora —explicó el kage.

—Kakashi-sama, ¿piensa informarlo todo? —preguntó Shizune con interés y algo de preocupación.

—Itachi quería que Sasuke viera al clan como un ejemplo, pero eso ya no sirve de nada ahora que Sasuke está enterado —contestó Kakashi un tanto pensativo—. No pienso que sea correcto guardar la información simplemente, tarde o temprano se comenzará a filtrar y prefiero ser yo quien de un anuncio oficial y no tener que hacerlo por la presión de los rumores.

—Entiendo —asintió Ibiki—. Y hablando de rumores, creo que sería adecuado dejar que se filtrara algo de información.

—¿Sobre el ocho colas? —inquirió Shikaku.

—Exacto. El Raikage no va a creernos si se lo decimos, pero aunque puede tomar tiempo si llega a enterarse por sus propios medios es posible que nos lo descontemos como enemigo —explicó el ANBU, recibiendo la autorización de Kakashi.

—También deja que se sepa que Uchiha Madara está detrás de todo esto —añadió el Hokage—. Se mueve en las sombras por comodidad, pero le será más difícil si se sabe de su presencia. Dudo que el Tsuchikage o el Raikage gusten de hacer de marionetas de Madara.

Los cuatro shinobi sabían que la noticia del clan Uchiha generaría algo de paranoia dentro de Konoha. Pero sin ninguno del gobierno anterior con vida probablemente las cosas no se saldrían de control.

—Hay algo más —intervino Shizune unos momentos antes de que Kakashi quedara solo en su oficina—. Tsunade-sama no estaba segura de en que momento hubiera sido bueno revelar la identidad del padre de Naruto.

—Es el hijo del cuarto, muchos shinobi lo saben. Tampoco hay necesidad de que cada persona de la villa lo sepa —opinó Ibiki.

—Eso es algo que discutiré con Naruto —intervino Kakashi antes de que Ibiki enlistara las razones por las que algo así no debía de ser dado con tanta importancia—. No tengo idea si desea que eso se sepa o en todo caso si desea que se haga un anuncio… en realidad lo dudo mucho —explicó sonriendo ligeramente.

Poco antes de que la noche cayera y luego de despedirse de Sakura, Naruto tocó ligeramente la puerta de la casa de su hermana. No estaba seguro si estaría, pero Kakashi le había dicho que fuera a visitar a su sobrina antes de que la niña no lo reconociera. La idea no le gustó en absoluto al rubio, menos cuando su vida parecía estar comenzando a resolverse poco a poco y tenía mucho que contarle a Katt, sabía que Sasuke no le agradaba mucho a la pelirroja, pero aún así deseaba compartirlo con ella.

x x

Un poco más de un mes había sido necesario para que le dieran de alta en el hospital. Para Tenten fue un periodo de tiempo muy duro, las largas horas en el casi permanentemente silencioso hospital le habían dado mucho tiempo para pensar y recordar los últimos momentos con su equipo.

Su brazo fue el causante de su larga estadía. Shizune insistió en mantenerla bajo observación permanente y cuidados muy altos. Para una kunoichi como Tenten su futuro como guerrera dependía enteramente del resultado de su recuperación. Algún movimiento que la incomodara pondría en riesgo las habilidades por las que poco a poco se hizo una reputación dentro de Konoha.

Pero tras muchos cuidados por parte de los ninjas médicos y una exitosa operación al inicio. Su brazo se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si nada le hubiese pasado. Para mala suerte de Tenten eso era lo único que podía tratar de borrar de su memoria.

—¿Estás lista pequeña flor? —preguntó Guy entrando a la habitación de su alumna en el hospital.

A la bestia verde de Konoha aún le faltaba algo de la chispa que quemaba a la gente que pasaba cerca de él un mes atrás. La decisión de Kakashi aceptando ser Hokage ayudó un poco a que Guy tratara al menos de aparentar su actitud usual, el tiempo también estaba ayudando un poco, pero lo que más peso le daba era Tenten. El jonin no pensaba caerse a pedazos cuando más lo necesitaban, aunque claro, la pérdida de sus dos alumnos aún era muy reciente para ambos.

Tenten asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al lado de su maestro. Trató de muchas maneras explicarle que no era necesario que la acompañara, estaba abandonando el hospital en un estado casi perfecto a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en que había estado internada.

—Sensei —llamó mirando al frente—. ¿Cuándo se me comenzarán a asignar misiones nuevamente?

—No tienes que precipitarte —respondió tratando de mantener una sonrisa—. Pero ahora que llegue el informe de que te dieron de alta no creo que transcurra mucho antes que te llegue un pergamino.

—¿Con quienes trabajaría?

—No lo sé —contestó el jonin ligeramente decaído—. No tengo idea si ya se te haya asignado a otro equipo… —explicó antes de tomar algo de aire y volver a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero siendo una jonin especial es posible de que se te asignen misiones en las que vayas sola —añadió. A él le mandaban varias de esas, no había motivo para que a su alumna no se las dieran.

Ambos shinobi salieron juntos del hospital. Ahí, Tenten se detuvo por unos instantes y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al de su casa.

—¿Tenten? —preguntó Guy ligeramente extrañado—. ¿Vas a ir a otro lugar primero?

—Sí, no creo que vaya a mi casa hasta la noche —respondió sonriendo un poco—. Quiero ir a visitar a unas personas antes.

Desde el hospital, en una de las ventanas del cuarto piso, Neji observaba con cautela la escena. Al igual que Tenten llevaba mucho tiempo internado, su recuperación física no fue tan difícil, pero la técnica de Madara pese a no haber sido realizada a la perfección había tocado bastante hondo dentro de su mente, ocasionando cierto letargo en el muchacho.

Ver que la kunoichi se retiraba en buena salud lo alegró. Al menos ella había salido bien del estado en que la dejó el Uchiha. Sabía que emocionalmente estaba aún muy lastimada, pero aunque quería no podía acercarse.

El sonido de su puerta abriéndose hizo que girara ligeramente el rostro. A veces no podía creer que ningún médico hubiera tratado de disipar el genjutsu que tenía encima, pero al final eran órdenes del sexto Hokage.

—Su recuperación ha sido total —comentó Kakashi ingresando al ver a Neji de pie junto a la ventana observando la calle. Había leído el informe de Shizune y vio el traje verde de Guy moverse por el hospital minutos antes.

—No está yendo a su casa, aún debería de descansar un poco más.

—Tiene cosas pendientes que no pudo hacer a causa de su estado —explicó el Hokage. Al menos para él era un tanto obvio a dónde podía dirigirse la kunoichi.

—¿También voy a salir hoy? —preguntó el muchacho a su visita, mirando con atención al otro shinobi, Kakashi traía en sus manos una caja difícil de ocultar a la vista aunque lo intentara.

—No lo sé, eso depende de ti —dijo con tranquilidad, tomando las hojas con los datos escritos por los médicos cuando lo revisaban—. Según esto estás físicamente bien desde hace una semana, pero aún tienes ciertas secuelas, eso debe de ser el genjutsu de Madara —explicó seriamente—. Pese a que no te afectó totalmente, no hay ningún médico a la altura de Tsunade-sama y no quiero arriesgarme a que Sakura trate… nunca fue muy cercana a ti, pero te conoció un poco más que el resto de médicos y es muy hábil con genjutsus.

—No hay necesidad, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Entonces ¿Puedes salir? —cuestionó el Hokage con interés—. Puedo dar mi consentimiento para que salgas, pero depende de ti.

—¿Tendría que retirarme de la villa?

—No necesariamente, pero eres conciente de que mientras Madara esté vivo tendrás que mantenerte oculto —explicó, colocando la caja que trajo sobre la cama del muchacho—. Dejaré el permiso para que te retires cuando creas estar listo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —preguntó el Hyuuga acercándose hasta quedar frente a la caja.

—Aún estamos tratando de armar el rompecabezas de Madara, pero tendrás suficiente tiempo para recuperarte y entrenar —aseguró el Hokage antes de girarse y avanzar hasta la puerta.

—Lo de Sasuke… —intervino Neji cuando notó que Kakashi estaba por retirarse. Había escuchado los rumores de la noticia sobre los Uchiha recorriendo el hospital y le costaba bastante imaginarse que lo que sabía sobre la masacre de ese clan habían sido mentiras.

—Naruto y Sakura tuvieron éxito hablando con él. Si es cierto lo que dijo, sólo quiere que lo dejen solo. Sólo será un enfrentamiento contra un usuario del sharingan —explicó Kakashi antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Al encontrarse sin compañía Neji abrió la caja. Dentro de ella había un uniforme ANBU y algunos documentos sellados con un jutsu que por suerte estaba seguro poder retirar. En la parte más profunda, luego de revisar el resto de las prendas vio una máscara casi completamente blanca. No le costó demasiado intuir que representaba. Era un ave, podía notarse por el pico ligeramente sobresaliente y marcado tenuemente con color negro, y por los otros leves detalles al borde de la máscara supuso que se trataba de un halcón.

Tomó la máscara y la observó por unos breves instantes. Con eso estaría aceptando completamente el mantenerse oculto del mundo y el volverse realmente Kumori. Respiró profundamente, él había sido entrenado como shinobi desde pequeño y podía controlar con facilidad sus emociones, pero el volverse otra persona dejando atrás a muchos que aún sentían su pérdida no era tan sencillo.

Dejó a un costado el objeto y comenzó a vestirse. Por un tiempo había pensado en postularse a integrar parte de los ANBU, pero eso hubiera significado dejar a Tenten a Lee y a Guy casi por completo, por lo que retrazó la decisión. Pero en ese momento estaba abandonando a su compañera y sensei.

—Sólo por un tiempo… —murmuró antes de acomodar la máscara sobre su rostro, tomar los papeles y comenzar a retirarse del hospital.

x x

En Suna un halcón mensajero llegó con el mensaje que contenía la información sobre el anuncio acerca de los Uchiha para el Kazekage. Pese al estado de alerta casi permanente de la aldea de la Arena, Gaara aún podía priorizar los mensajes de Konoha. Era conciente que parte de ser aliados incluía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en la otra villa.

Pero lo que leyó lo dejó sin palabras. El mundo ninja parecía ser igual en todos lados. Gracias a Naruto y la ayuda prestada cuando fue raptado, la imagen que tenía sobre Konoha era bastante buena, y la noticia sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha realmente le sorprendió.

Por unos momentos no pudo evitar recordar a su padre. El cuarto Kazekage sacrificó a su esposa por darle un arma a la villa y trató de matarlo incontables veces cuando se dio cuenta que no podía controlarlo, al final la gente que estaba en el poder no era muy distinta sin importar a que villa perteneciera.

Cerró los ojos por un instante. Él no era así, confiaba también en que el sexto Hokage tampoco y aún más, estaba completamente seguro de que cuando Naruto cumpliera su sueño las cosas cambiarían por completo. Ese era el don más importante del rubio.

—Uzumaki Naruto… —susurró. La noticia sobre el pasado de su compañero debía de haberlo golpeado bastante. Al final Sasuke estaba realmente perdido en una oscuridad generada por el lugar que en algún momento consideró su hogar.

Un ligero golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Gaara —saludó su hermano ingresando a su oficina en compañía de un fastidiado Ebisu—. Mira lo que encontré esperando afuera cuando vine a dar mi reporte.

—Mis disculpas Kazegake-sama —intervino el shinobi de Konoha—. Pensé en darle unos minutos más antes de venir en caso necesitara algo —explicó, mostrando una copia del informe que le había sido entregada.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó con curiosidad Kankurou—. Tiene su ventaja ser representante de Konoha, te mandan las mismas cartas que al Kazekage —bromeó.

—En un momento veremos eso —pidió Gaara recibiendo una pequeña reverencia de parte de Ebisu—. ¿Qué ocurrió en la frontera? —preguntó mirando a su hermano.

—Lo usual, aunque en esta ocasión Iwa no llegó a adentrarse en el desierto —respondió Kankurou con cierto tono de confianza—. Logramos detenerlos antes de que llegaran a algún poblado, su efectividad se reduce mucho cuando dejan de estar en su territorio.

Gaara asintió complacido. Al menos en esa ocasión no tendría que comenzar a enviar un grupo de médicos a atender civiles ni ver a donde enviar a los refugiados. Era increíble como el señor feudal del país del viento casi se había lavado por completo las manos del tema.

—Ya me encargué de armar un par de escuadrones para que retomen las posiciones de los que se quedaron —informó el joven, notando algo de impaciencia en el rostro de Ebisu—. Sólo necesito tu autorización para enviarlos, luego de eso puedo regresar a darte un reporte completo —añadió. No tenía idea que noticia pudo haber llegado de Konoha, pero dudaba que el shinobi de la hoja quisiera discutirlo con él presente. No le importó mucho, ya luego se enteraría si era algo urgente.

x x

Era una noche tranquila. Las cosas en Konoha se habían calmado desde el ataque y la tranquilidad volvió a tomar posesión de la villa. Pero siendo Hokage, Kakashi estaba conciente de que era una mera apariencia; la mayoría de shinobis estaban asignados a alguna labor que ayudaba a mantener esa aparente tranquilidad.

Acercándose desde el otro extremo del corredor e impidiendo su salida del edificio se encontraba Ibiki. Por su mirada era obvio que deseaba hablar con él y a menos que decidiera saltar por alguna ventana iba a tener que escucharlo.

—Pensaba que te quedarías más tiempo en tu oficina —comentó el Hokage deteniéndose a unos pasos del otro shinobi.

—Ya acabé el papeleo que tenía pendiente y quiero permiso para realizar otro interrogatorio —explicó Ibiki en su usual tono serio.

—¿Otro? —repitió extrañado Kakashi—. ¿A quién?

—Al zorro —respondió secamente y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al imaginar a la criatura.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente, no iba a poner ninguna traba para el interrogatorio, el único problema era que no había persona que él conociera que pudiera obligar a esa invocación a hacer algo si no tenía ganas. Pero era conciente de que Ibiki conocía ese aspecto tan bien como él y si aún así deseaba tratar no iba a ser él quien le rompiera la esperanza o bajara la moral si es que tenía algún plan.

Ibiki se despidió del sexto Hokage, pese a que eran vecinos la velocidad con la que Kakashi tendía a moverse podía desesperar a las personas, por lo que el ANBU comenzó el regreso a su hogar en solitario.

x x

Katt bostezó ligeramente, había tenido una misión la noche anterior y esa mañana le tocaba un turno en la muralla de la villa. Kakashi se desapareció inusualmente muy temprano en la mañana, actitud que despertaba su sentido de alerta. Pero a pesar de su paranoia nada ocurrió, había conseguido estar tranquila y arreglar a su hija para dejarla en la guardería.

—Vamos —llamó Katt. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo teniendo a los ocho perros de Kakashi rondando permanentemente la casa además del zorro. Los canes se acercaron a la puerta y la pelirroja los miró con curiosidad—. ¿Y Orion?

—En la sala —contestó Pakkun.

—Un rato —pidió ella, dejando a Sayuri en el suelo y regresando al interior de la casa a buscar a su invocación.

—No se parece mucho a Kakashi —comentó Shiba, el can con el mechón de pelo negro, mientras olfateaba a la bebé.

—No de nuevo… ya te dije que sí —intervino Garuko acercándose a Sayuri mientras esta tomaba sus largas orejas.

—No lo sé… —intervino Uuhei alejando un poco sus patas antes de que la bebé tratara de quitarle sus vendajes de nuevo—. Kakashi es inteligente y ella aún no habla.

—Yo a su edad ya hablaba —comentó Akino, el perro de los lentes.

—No es lo mismo en humanos —informó Pakkun bajo la mirada atenta del resto, pese a ser el más pequeño era el más conocedor de la raza humana—. Se demoran mucho en hacer las cosas.

Katt por su lado llegó hasta donde Orion. El zorro reposaba tranquilamente extendido sobre su sillón sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja que trataba, en vano, de moverlo.

—¿Acaso no piensas venir? —se quejó, retrocediendo un poco para poder retomar aire.

—No —respondió alegremente el zorro moviendo sus colas.

—¿No? —repitió extrañada—. ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—Nada, me voy a quedar en casa hoy —explicó alegremente.

La kunoichi se extrañó un poco, pero se le hacía tarde y sacarle respuestas a Orion implicaba muchas horas centrándose sólo en eso. Regresó con los perros y volvió a tomar a Sayuri.

—¿No viene? —preguntó Pakkun.

—No… ojala no destruya la casa… —contestó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y luego quedándose helada al ver a Ibiki de pie en el umbral de la casa del frente. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Usualmente el ANBU no estaba de pie a la vista de todos ni en su propia propiedad y esa mañana ya tenía demasiados hechos extraños como para siquiera tratar de averiguar que hacía Ibiki ahí—. No lo miren, va a pensar que quiero hablar con él.

Sin la pelirroja a la vista el nuevo miembro del concejo de Konoha se acercó hasta la puerta de la casa Hatake y tocó. No esperó demasiado antes de ingresar por su cuenta, sabía que el zorro estaba ahí y dudaba que tuviera la educación como para abrirla, pese a que podía.

Lo primero que el ANBU vio fue a Orion sentado en la puerta interior de la casa a unos metros en frente de él, moviendo enérgicamente sus colas y con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su hocico. Lo estaba esperando. Ibiki afinó la mirada ya le parecía extraño que el zorro no hubiera salido junto con su dueña.

—Un ANBU —habló la invocación con un tono jovial—. ¿Has traído tributo para el dios zorro? ¿O piensas ofrecerte a ti mismo?

—No vine a jugar —contestó secamente el hombre.

—Yo nunca juego —prosiguió la invocación—. Sólo cobro por mis servicios.

Ibiki gruñó un poco. El zorro era sin dudas mucho más inteligente y astuto que su dueña, incluso podía colocarlo en una posición privilegiada a comparación de la masa de ninjas de la villa. Tendría que sacarle respuestas precisas y puntuales, ya que dudaba poder exprimirle mucha información sin tener que hipotecar su alma a servicio de Orion. Y lo peor de todo, la invocación era totalmente conciente de eso.

—Puedes comenzar trayéndome carne —comentó alegremente la invocación—. O Quizás un ANBU.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —bufó ligeramente—. Tengo total control sobre el número de ANBUs y no te has comido a ninguno, claro que no tengo idea sobre los que trabajaban con Danzou.

—Entonces eso te debe confirmar que en verdad tengo hambre —prosiguió con interés el zorro—. No he comido en mucho tiempo.

—Asaltas a tu dueña o a quien te da la gana.

—Eso es distinto a un tributo —aclaró.

—Te gusta ser observado, llamar la atención y no pienso caer en tu juego —habló Ibiki seriamente acercándose más al zorro viendo con atención el movimiento de las colas.

—¿Y? la atención no es mala.

—Voy a preguntarte una sola cosa que no encaja con lo que tengo y lamentablemente en esta ocasión no puedo decir que sea culpa de la memoria a corto plazo de tu dueña —anunció el ANBU—. ¿Por qué Madara quiso ir tras Hatake Sakumo? —preguntó. Ese era un tema que no comprendía y por lo que Kakashi le contó Orion parecía tener cierto respeto por Sakumo, con algo de suerte eso jugaría a su favor.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?

—¿Planeas cobrarme? Sabes que puedo seguirte el juego si creo que vas a hablar.

—Puedo conseguir la carne que quiera si molesto lo suficiente a Katt —replicó manteniendo una expresión alegre.

—¿Planeas responder? Eres una invocación, pero no eres inmune a todo lo que podría utilizar para sacarte lo que deseo.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —inquirió con curiosidad Orion.

—No. Sólo estoy explicándote la situación.

—No pienso quedarme a responder todas tus preguntas —habló Orion estirándose ligeramente—. Sé muchas cosas y no tengo porqué compartirlas. Por eso te pregunto si realmente planeas gastar tu oportunidad en algo así.

—El resto tiene sentido, pero ese detalle que sólo tú sabías no encaja en lo que tengo. Los movimientos de Madara no son aleatorios, había una razón de peso para que haya querido deshacerse de Sakumo.

—Madara siempre se mostró nervioso ante la mención del colmillo blanco de Konoha —contestó el zorro luego de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza; quizás un tanto decepcionado por la pregunta—. Había algo en él que le desagradaba mucho, si me preguntas, creo que eran sus habilidades.

—Sakumo se hizo famoso por su chakra blanco, era sumamente inusual y de elemento de luz.

—Supongo que debe de haber sido eso. No lo sé, nunca me lo comentó directamente. Pero Madara es una persona que se mueve por el ego; y saber de otro shinobi casi igual de único que él debe de haberle disgustado mucho —explicó la invocación tranquilamente. No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo hablando con Ibiki, pero responderle una cosa no le afectaría, al final sería su grano de arena contra el Uchiha—. Madara ha cambiado en este tiempo ha ganado nuevas habilidades y no es por el chakra invertido únicamente, él nació con varios rasgos únicos y su afinidad elemental principal está en esa lista.

Ibiki escuchó con atención. Sabía que podía sacar algo útil si llegaba a entender los motivos de Madara para atentar contra Sakumo. Era un detalle que le daba vueltas continuamente en su cabeza y que de alguna manera impedía que pudiera avanzar adecuadamente con el resto de su investigación. Sabía que era importante, su instinto se lo decía, pero hasta ese momento carecía de una fuente adecuada para tratar de aclarar el misterio.

Si el zorro suministraba la información adecuada podría dedicarse en los meses siguientes a armar un perfil del Uchiha y de todas las acciones que realizó, así como sus motivos. Con eso podría tratar de predecir sus movimientos a futuro.

x x

Un reclamo seguido de una queja bastante convincente, consiguieron que Shikamaru dejara de estar recostado en el sillón mirando el techo sin hacer nada. Según Temari estaba dándole una pésima imagen a Tsubaki que lo observaba con curiosidad sujetándose del borde del mueble.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con la hija de su sensei, en especial porque eso le dejaba mayor tranquilidad a Kurenai para atender su casa o a ella misma, el problema era que prefería los tiempos cuando Tsubaki era una bebé que no caminaba o hablaba. La niña de dos años estaba llena de energía y él no era exactamente del grupo de personas que gustaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

Aún así, disfrutaba pasar las tardes en el pequeño departamento de Kurenai. El ambiente era tranquilo y acogedor, probablemente a Asuma le hubiera gustado haber vivido ahí. Además, pudo ver que no era el único preocupado por el bienestar de la familia del hijo del tercer Hokage; Konohamaru ya llevaba casi el mismo tiempo que él tratando de ayudar en lo posible.

Pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos. Desde el ataque medio año antes muchas cosas habían cambiando; más gente había muerto y las revelaciones sobre el clan Uchiha ocasionaron un estremecimiento en las mismas raíces de la villa.

Claro que no todo era negativo. Muchas personas estaban comenzando a encontrar su lugar dentro de la villa. El mismo Naruto lo había sorprendido cuando regresó de hablar con Sasuke, pese a que no lo trajo de vuelta era obvio que de alguna manera se sentía satisfecho. Y además, pese a lo mucho que él se quejaba, disfrutaba que Temari siguiera viviendo en Konoha.

—¿Pintar de nuevo? —se quejó ligeramente Konohamaru al ver como Tsubaki se acercaba con un recipiente vacío y lo obligaba a pintar con un pincel imaginario en una hoja también imaginaria.

—¿Qué de malo tiene? —replicó Shikamaru, uniéndose al juego sin mayor molestia cuando la niña le acercó el recipiente. Ese juego no lo obligaba a ponerse de pie y correr por la casa.

—Ni siquiera estamos pintando de verdad… —explicó. Dirigiendo la mirada a una caja que se encontraba en un estante lejos del alcance de la pequeña—. Podría traerle sus colores… —comentó, pero ni siquiera lo intentó al ver como el tercer shinobi que se encontraba en la sala lo observaba seriamente.

—Si Kurenai-san no lo dejó con Tsubaki por algo será —habló Temari, también siguiéndole el juego a la niña, aunque un tanto incómoda por la situación. En Suna, pese a haber tenido hermanos menores, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de jugar con algún niño e incluso su propia infancia escaseó en juegos, eso la ponía en una situación difícil al interactuar con Tsubaki.

—De nuevo —articuló la pequeña emocionada, regresando a donde Konohamaru para ver como otra pintura imaginaria era creada.

—¿Y Chouji? —preguntó Konohamaru mirando a Shikamaru—. A él le encanta jugar lo que sea con Tsubaki… y aún no he visto que haya logrado cansarlo —agregó. Temari era una mujer sería y Shikamaru un vago, ninguno de los dos eran el compañero de juegos ideal. En cambio el miembro del clan Akimichi tenía encanto para los niños, siempre alegre, atento y lleno de energía.

—Iba a venir con Ino cuando saliera de la academia, no debe de tardar —contestó Shikamaru, ganando una mirada de curiosidad por parte de la kunoichi de la arena.

—No está yendo a muchas misiones —comentó Temari con interés—. ¿Planea dedicarse a la academia?

—Sí —afirmó sonriendo un poco—. Dice que es su forma de proteger a las generaciones futuras.

—Si se queda ahí podría tocarle enseñarle a Tsubaki cuando entrene para ser kunoichi —comentó Konohamaru mirando a la pequeña que trataba de repetir la palabra que había usado sin mayor éxito—. Ku-no-i-chi —repitió despacio, pero con los mismos resultados por parte de la risueña niña.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo Shikamaru viendo como Tsubaki regresaba a su costado tratando de repetir la palabra como si estuviera bien pronunciada—. A Asuma le hubiera gustado.

—Pero no creo que Chouji esté a cargo de algún grupo aún, Suna estudió su sistema de academia cuando quisimos aplicarlo y los requerimientos para ser sensei no eran tan sencillos —comentó la kunoichi—. En muchos aspectos los shinobi más fuertes de la villa quedarían descalificados para esa labor.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó Konohamaru interesado—. ¿Qué de malo tiene un shinobi fuerte como sensei?

—La mayoría han perdido el tacto para tratar niños —explicó Temari—. Y muchos de los que ingresen a la academia no necesariamente se volverán shinobis, no tiene sentido exponerlos a personas demasiado bruscas desde un inicio.

—Chouji será sensei en la academia si lo desea —intervino Shikamaru sonriendo un poco y levantando a Tsubaki.

Los tres shinobi dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento. Una voz femenina se hizo escuchar y dudaban mucho que fuera Kurenai. La mujer aún iba a tardar un poco más en regresar y no era del tipo de elevar la voz.

—¡Ino-chan! —exclamó Tsubaki soltándose de Shikamaru y corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

—Que problemático… —se quejó Shikamaru mientras avanzaba detrás de la niña. Con Ino y Tsubaki dudaba mucho que pudiera tener algo de paz.

—¿Y Sai? —preguntó Konohamaru viendo entrar a la rubia sólo en compañía de Chouji. Extrañamente se llevaba bastante bien con los amigos de su 'jefe' pese a que sólo los veía recientemente gracias a su pequeña prima—. Tsubaki se está quejando, creo que quiere que le haga otro dibujo.

—Dijo que no va a venir mientras no termine de leer los libros que compró sobre niños —contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya saben como es.

x x

Kakashi leyó con interés un pergamino que pedía su asistencia a una reunión con el concejo. Por el tono del mensaje profesional, serio y puntual; no había duda que se trataba de Ibiki. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era que el shinobi se acercaría a hablar primero con él.

El Hokage suspiró. No había manera de que ese hombre cortara un poco el nivel de secretismo con el que manejaba la información. Probablemente deseaba discutir con él si el tema que tocarían se revelaría en totalidad a Shizune y Shikaku o parte se mantendría en las sombras. Luego de su decisión con el anuncio de la masacre Uchiha pensó que el ANBU ya había captado su forma de pensar, aunque quizás era simple precaución o luego de charlar con Orion y atar cabos encontró algo que pensó no era adecuado divulgar ni al concejo.

Al anochecer, Ibiki llegó a su oficina sin ningún papel con él. Kakashi lo miró con curiosidad. El otro shinobi no acostumbraba a llevar rumas de papeles con él, pero usualmente tenía la costumbre de dejar los puntos más saltantes por escrito.

—Hay un tema que necesito hablarlo en privado —habló Ibiki más serio de lo usual—. Y quizás incluya subir un poco la vigilancia cerca de nuestras casas —especificó, ganando la absoluta atención de Kakashi—. Luego de analizar los datos que le saqué al zorro y con lo que hablé con Katt sumado a lo que me comentó sobre la pequeña ronda de preguntas que tuvo con el animal —prosiguió sin dar muchas vueltas—. Creo haber dado con un detalle interesante que podría ser peligroso, está relacionado con Hatake Sakumo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con la vigilancia actual? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que Madara tenga algo contra mi familia?

—Es posible —asintió el otro shinobi—. El chakra del colmillo blanco es la razón por la que trató de matarlo. El elemento de tu padre era uno bastante especial, igual de raro que el de Madara aunque opuesto.

—El chakra oscuro de Madara y el de luz de mi padre.

—Exacto —afirmó, satisfecho al ver que no tendría que explicar demasiado—. Las técnicas de Madara parecen provenir de ese inusual elemento y si quiso deshacerse de Sakumo es posible que sea por tener una debilidad a lo que hizo tan famoso al colmillo blanco.

—No es necesariamente hereditario —acotó, viendo a que estaba llegando la conversación.

—No, eso es cierto. Los Uchiha normalmente heredan la afinidad con el fuego, hasta donde tenía conocimiento ninguno pudo habérselo heredado —asintió el ANBU—. Pero también queda ver que hay ocasiones en que los elementos si podrían considerarse que se heredan, el propio clan Uchiha es una buena muestra de eso, o Kushina y Naruto.

—El chakra de Katt es de fuego —recalcó.

—Eso es cierto, pero hay otro detalle. Si tu hija heredara el chakra de su abuelo podría ser de alguna manera como un opuesto de Madara. Ambos tienen el chakra invertido.

—¿Crees que va a arriesgarse a moverse por una posibilidad como esa?

—Es cierto que tendrían que pasar muchos años para que fuera una amenaza, pero luego del estado en el que quedó hace unos meses dudo que corra riesgos —aclaró seriamente—. No pienso hacer la relación con tu hija durante la reunión, lo que menos necesito es a Shizune priorizando esto. Estoy más que convencido que con que tú estés informado es suficiente para que tomes medidas.

Kakashi asintió ligeramente. No esperaba tener que preocuparse de forma tan directa por Sayuri, pero prefería estar alertado de la posibilidad a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa luego.

—Entonces ¿Cuándo crees que podamos atacar? —cuestionó el Hokage.

—Por un momento pensé que pondrías alguna traba —respondió el otro shinobi un tanto satisfecho.

—Estoy consiente que si la mayor te quería vivo es por algo que podías hacer o influenciar —respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Pensabas aceptar una ofensiva antes de nuestra charla?

—No lo sé. Pero sé que llevabas pensando esto desde que te enteraste cómo acabarían las cosas.

—Si vamos a terminar perdiendo tanto, es mejor tratar desde otro enfoque.

—En un rato tendremos la reunión —observó Kakashi al notar la hora—. Hay algunas cosas que quiero pensar antes de eso —agregó, viendo como Ibiki se retiraba satisfecho.

El Hokage ya había tenido en mente que en algún momento deberían de atacar. Pero no esperaba acabar apoyando la propuesta de forma tan rápida. A pesar de eso, tenía que contener un poco la situación. Neji aún necesitaría algo más de tiempo para poder acoplarse nuevamente a Konoha sin revelar su identidad aunque se viera obligado a pelear.

Con la pequeña charla también se percató que quizás tendría que probar arreglar el Tanto de su padre. El arma había quedado partida en dos, pero pese a que él naturalmente no era capaz de utilizar el chakra blanco, a diferencia de Sakumo, al utilizar la pequeña espada era capaz de producir ese chakra especial. Quizás, aunque no le gustara cada miembro de su familia heredaba ese tipo especial de energía, simplemente que no podían emanarlo al natural. Si Madara le temía a su elemento contrarío, lo más adecuado era hacer todo lo posible para poder ponerlo cara a cara contra eso, aunque significara verse reducido a esa arma.

La reunión transcurrió de forma casi predecible. Bajo las noticias Shizune se alertó bastante; una ofensiva contra Madara y los pocos miembros restantes de Akatsuki implicaría dejar a Konoha muy desprotegida.

—Hay que confiar en que la información que dimos sobre lo ocurrido con el ocho colas y los movimientos de Madara ya hayan llegado a oídos de Kumo e Iwa —replicó Ibiki ante la notoria disconformidad de Shizune—. El Raikage sólo desea vengar a su hermano y el Tsuchikage es un hombre muy orgulloso como para ser un peón en el plan de alguien más.

—Ha pasado un par de meses, no hemos recibido noticias de problemas con Kumo, es probable que ellos ya estén consientes de lo ocurrido y estén buscando al miembro de Akatsuki correcto —asintió Shikaku tranquilamente—. Pero Iwa continúa presionando a Suna.

—El Raikage debe de haberse mantenido buscando información sobre cualquier cosa relacionada a Sasuke o Akatsuki. El Tsuchikage debe de estar más concentrado en Suna o el estado de Konoha —opinó Kakashi—. Pero tarde o temprano verá que está ayudando a Madara de forma indirecta y posiblemente se detenga.

—Sería mejor si pudiéramos darles la información —opinó Shizune antes la mirada del resto—. Ya sé que posiblemente la considerarían falsa, pero eso le daría un respiro a Suna.

—Confiemos en que mientras nos preparamos para atacar Iwa se retire del país del viento por completo —habló el Hokage—. Ahora queda otro detalle que quiero informarles. Es sobre como procederemos contra Madara.

—¿No crees que es un poco apresurado trazar algo? No hemos enviado equipos a inspeccionar la zona —cuestionó Shikaku con interés, Kakashi no era el tipo de hombre que se apresuraba para hacer las cosas.

—Lo sé. Pero es algo que debe de ser incluido de cualquier manera, no importa como procedamos —especificó el Hokage bajo la mirada atenta de los otros shinobi—. Ya discutimos sobre lo ocurrido con Madara en el último ataque y lo que parece consiguió hacer Neji para inhabilitarlo.

—¿Qué con eso? —preguntó Ibiki arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

—Si queremos asegurarnos una victoria contra él debemos de poder repetir lo que hizo Neji.

—Pero para eso necesitaríamos un Hyuuga —replicó Shizune un tanto preocupada—. Hinata y Hanabi no están a la altura de algo así.

—Hinata estuvo trabajando con Neji directamente al comienzo. Conoce cuales son los tenketsus que debe de golpear —explicó Kakashi tratando de buscar la forma más rápida de sacarse de encima la obvia negativa del concejo—. No estaría sola y saben que no tiene caso que ataquemos a Madara sino logramos que permanezca con nosotros hasta el final.

—Podría escapar y venir a Konoha si nota que estamos atacando —intervino Shizune preocupada aún por la idea de bajar la capacidad defensiva de la villa.

—No lo va a hacer. Es un shinobi confiado, si se entera nos va a estar esperando —intervino Ibiki antes de regresar la mirada a Kakashi—. Puede que tengas un punto con lo de necesitar un Hyuuga, pero si hay que escoger, prefiero comenzar a entrenar a la menor para esto, tiene más actitud.

—Pero Hinata lleva más tiempo como kunoichi y ya conoce lo que necesita hacer —replicó el Hokage con tranquilidad. Ya sabía que iba a tener que presionar un poco. Pese a todo Hinata había estado en contacto con la técnica aunque no era consiente de lo que ocasionaría en el cuerpo adecuado.

—Hyuuga Hanabi lleva pocas misiones y es una genin, pero creo no equivocarme al decir que las ha realizado de forma satisfactoria —insistió el ANBU.

—Hinata ha mejorado mucho desde que se graduó, pero la perdida de su clan recientemente la ha afectado demasiado —acotó Shizune recordando el retroceso en la actitud de Hinata.

—Aún así es más apta y está acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo —prosiguió Kakashi recostándose un poco en su silla—. Nadie podría enfrentarse solo contra Madara, lo que necesitamos es alguien que logre deshabilitarlo, no enfrentarse a él. Y eso implicaría una buena afinidad con el resto para poder acercarse y utilizar los espacios que otros puedan darle para que se acerque.

—No peleemos por esto ahora —intervino Shikaku un tanto pensativo—.Hay que avisarles a ambas y en el momento que el Hokage tome la decisión que le parezca adecuada. Aún no vamos a partir y tendrán tiempo para entrenar.

—Yo se los informaré —dijo Ibiki seriamente.

—Quiero hablar en persona con Hinata, pero si lo deseas puedes informarle a Hanabi —indicó el Hokage sonriéndole al otro shinobi.

Kakashi pensaba asignarle la labor a Hinata por dos razones. La primera era que sí consideraba que estaba más apta si tenía un equipo respaldándola y la segunda era que en realidad pensaba incluir a Kumori en el equipo y la menor de las Hyuuga posiblemente no le quitaría la mirada de encima a un extraño enmascarado.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana citó a Hinata para informarle lo que esperaba de ella y rogaba para que la muchacha aceptara la misión. No quería obligarla a tomarla.

—Hokage-sama —saludó la Hyuuga al ingresar. Se le veía nerviosa y no era de extrañarse. Llevaba un buen tiempo en que sus misiones le eran entregadas totalmente por los pergaminos y mayormente se dedicaba al hospital o en pocas ocasiones a la vigilancia en la muralla; para entregar informes de eso no requería acercarse a hablar con el líder de la villa.

—Hinata, sé que de algún modo estuviste al corriente con lo que tu primo estuvo investigando luego del ataque a tu clan —habló Kakashi tranquilamente. La kunoichi carecía de malicia y eso le facilitaría las cosas—. Luego de que me visitó junto contigo y tu hermana me dejó pensando y averigüé un poco por mi cuenta —prosiguió—. Viendo lo ocurrido en el último ataque, creo que Neji descubrió el punto débil de Madara.

—¿Neji-nii-san?

—Todo encaja bastante bien —asintió el Hokage—. Y da una consistencia a las acciones de Madara contra tu clan —especificó Kakashi, aún tranquilo al notar que Hinata no sospecharía nada posiblemente—. Al parecer tu padre dejó en su cuerpo un código de cómo anular la habilidad que vuelve tan peligroso a Madara y tu primo trató de utilizarla cuando lo enfrentó.

—Pero…

—Aún así, Madara es un shinobi muy fuerte e incluso inhabilitado es un rival de peligro —prosiguió al notar a lo que iba la muchacha—. Luego de acabar su combate contra el equipo de Neji apareció sumamente golpeado frente a Naruto. Eso quiere decir que durante un periodo estuvo imposibilitado de evitar ataques —explicó, extendiéndole lo que parecía ser un pergamino—. Pronto tendremos que decidir que haremos contra esta amenaza y necesito que entiendas lo que tu padre y primo trataron de hacer para que tú lo hagas contra Madara.

—¿Yo? —articuló casi de forma inaudible. El Hokage estaba pidiéndole que fuera ella la que actuara contra el Uchiha utilizando lo que su padre y primo habían tratado. Tembló ligeramente, Hinata no se sentía a la altura de algo tan importante.

Kakashi la observó con atención. Hinata al ser parte del clan Hyuuga era una kunoichi hábil, pese a que dentro de su familia nunca destacó. La verdad era que no esperaba que ella fuera capaz de enfrentarse a Madara como Neji o Hiashi lo habían hecho, no tenía el nivel necesario, pero necesitaba que se viera un Hyuuga dentro de la estrategia para que la identidad de Kumori se mantuviera a salvo. Era Neji a quien en realidad le encomendaría inutilizar el escape del Uchiha, pero requería de Hinata para presentar el plan al resto de shinobis y en cierto aspecto también deseaba asegurarse de que el éxito contra Madara no estuviera totalmente sobre los hombros de una sola persona.

—Sé que debes de pensar que no estás a la altura de ellos —habló Kakashi cerrando los ojos por un instante—. Pero no vas a estar sola. En ese pergamino está la información que creo te será útil para que entiendas que es lo que debes de hacer.

Hinata abandonó la oficina del Hokage unos minutos después. No se sentía muy bien luego de enterarse de lo que se estaba esperando que ella lograra hacer. Guardó con cuidado el pergamino que el Hokage le entregó, posiblemente contenía información más detallada sobre lo que su primo estuvo trabajando varios meses antes con ella.

Tenía que cumplir un turno en el hospital, por lo que se dirigió de frente al local. Pese a que deseaba quedarse sola y pensar no podía simplemente desaparecerse sin aviso o en realidad sin una razón de pese para hacerlo.

Para Hinata el día trascurrió de forma lenta y con trabajo pesado. Varios equipos regresaron de misión y ella trabajaba junto con el grupo de médicos que revisaban y diagnosticaban a los pacientes antes de derivarlos a otras áreas de ser necesario. Pero cuando al fin estaba cerca de poder terminar vio la rubia cabellera de Naruto acercándose.

—Hola Hinata —saludó alegremente el muchacho—. ¿También te tocó trabajar hoy?

—Naruto-kun… —susurró al verlo a su costado con una amplía y sincera sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de no haber conseguido traer a Sasuke ella estaba segura de que Naruto sentía que tarde o temprano lo conseguiría, que pese a las dificultades el que el Uchiha hubiera decidido quedarse en un lugar aislado de lo que ocurría ya era algo grande.

—Vine a buscar a Sakura-chan, me dijo que la buscara a las ocho para ir a comer al Ichiraku —explicó el muchacho, mirando con interés a la Hyuuga que parecía tener la mirada más debajo de lo usual—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó nerviosa. En ese momento lo último que quería era tener a Naruto cerca, se suponía que ella había dejado atrás todo ese miedo de fallar y sentirse inferior gracias a él.

—¿Segura? —insistió—. De repente esta vez me di cuenta antes de que te subiera la temperatura —supuso el muchacho, viendo que no se le veía tan roja como en muchas ocasiones ocurría.

—Hermana —interrumpió Hanabi acercándose al corredor donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban—. Necesito que te ausentes mañana del hospital por un día para que me expliques con detalle que estaba trabajando Neji.

Hinata se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a su hermana y más al escuchar lo que le estaba pidiendo. Naruto por su lado intercaló la mirada entre ambas Hyuuga aguantándose la curiosidad al escuchar el nombre de Neji.

—¿Te sorprende? —inquirió la menor de las hermanas al analizar el rostro de la otra kunoichi—. El concejo consideró que era mejor que yo también estuviera al tanto, en caso decidieras preferir ocultarte aquí —explicó manteniéndose completamente recta y con la mirada fija en Hinata.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Naruto al escuchar el tono con el que estaba hablando Hanabi. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya desde el funeral, luego del segundo ataque a Konoha, había visto ciertos roces entre las Hyuuga.

—Tú no te metas —intervino la menor al sentir al rubio—. Nadie pidió tu opinión —agregó, provocando una mueca de disgusto en Naruto—. No es seguro poner una parte tan esencial en manos de alguien que puede dudar sobre como proseguir, por eso quieren asegurarse de que yo también esté capacitada. En realidad, deberían enviarme a mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Naruto seriamente a lo que Hanabi reaccionó a mirarlo por unos segundos.

—Asumo que igual vas a enterarte y sino terminarás sacándoselo a Hinata —comentó la genin con desgano—. Se necesita un Hyuuga para poder anular una habilidad de Uchiha Madara, con eso el resto podría atacarlo como a cualquier otro shinobi.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Naruto sorprendido—. ¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿Van a atacar?

—Cállate —masculló Hanabi mirando de soslayo a Hinata—. No sé cuando se vaya a hacer, pero quiero prepararme ya que es obvio que mi hermana se niega a sacar la cara por el clan.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gruñó Naruto al ver que Hinata parecía estar algo afectada por las palabras de su hermana—. ¡Hinata está trabajando duro aquí!

—¡Es una Hyuuga! —lo cortó Hanabi visiblemente molesta—. Los Hyuuga no nos dedicamos a ser los doctores del resto. Somos el clan más poderoso de Konoha y nuestro lugar es al frente, no dentro de cuatro paredes cuidando a los que pelean —prosiguió tratando de retomar un tono de voz más tranquilo y correcto—. No vine a discutir aquí, vine simplemente a avisar que necesito una explicación para poder prepararme.

—Eso no es necesario, si se lo encargaron a Hinata ella lo va a hacer —intervino el rubio para fastidio de Hanabi.

—¿Crees que mi hermana puede siquiera pararse en frente del Uchiha sin que la mate? —bufó la genin emanando algo de exceso de confianza en su voz.

—Kakashi sensei no la enviaría sola —contestó Naruto colocándose el costado de Hinata—. Yo voy a ir —aseguró clavándole la mirada a la Hyuuga menor—. Y voy a protegerla para que ella pueda llegar a Madara… así que ni te gastes en aprender nada, tu hermana puede hacerlo.

Hinata se sonrojó de golpe. No era la primera vez que el rubio apostaba por ella siendo a todas luces casi un boleto perdedor. Pudo ver como la mirada de Hanabi dejaba traslucir bastante furia pese a que su cuerpo aún permanecía quieto. Dudaba que a su hermana menor le agradara que alguien la contradijera y mucho menos que alguien hiciera apuestas que no fueran a su favor.

—Genial —soltó fastidiada—. Ahora le vas a cumplir el sueño —agregó con sorna, confundiendo un poco al rubio y provocando que Hinata se tensara de golpe.

—Hanabi… —dijo Hinata como un pedido tácito porque se callara.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio? —cuestionó, aún manteniendo al rubio más confundido—. Pero es cosa tuya si ni puedes manejar eso.

—¿De qué hablas? —se quejó Naruto al ver que obviamente estaban tocando un tema distinto.

—Ustedes dos son una pareja extraña que debería replantearse ser shinobis. Tú eres un idiota que no nota que ocurre a su alrededor y a ti te faltan agallas —respondió mirando a Naruto y luego a Hinata—. Como sea, si realmente planeas ir no lo impediré, al menos de esa forma no dejaras tan mal al clan —agregó antes de girarse, ignorando las quejas de Naruto.

Sakura se apresuró por un corredor cercano al escuchar la bulliciosa voz de su amigo incomodando a la mitad del hospital. Llegó con la intención de callarlo de un golpe y de ser necesario sacarlo a la vez por la ventana. Pero cuando lo vio notó a Hinata junto a él y a Hanabi alejándose; al parecer la genin era la causante de los gritos de Naruto.

—¡Naruto! ¡Esto es un hospital! —gritó la alumna del a quinta, consiguiendo de inmediato que la aludida guardara silencio. Al instante en que se acercó notó lo cabizbaja que parecía estar Hinata—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Na-nada —trató de responder la Hyuuga, pero al instante Naruto volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Nada? Tu hermana tiene un serio problema ¿quién se ha creído? —se quejó el rubio—. Además, ¿de qué estaba hablando al final? Claro que me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Sakura observó a Naruto por un instante y luego a Hinata que parecía sonrojarse más de lo usual. Realmente su amigo no notaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, al menos no fuera de un combate. No pensaba que el conflicto inicial se hubiese detonado por algo relacionado a la no existente relación de los otros dos, pero de alguna manera parecía haber llegado hasta ahí.

—Bueno, no importa —masculló el rubio, retomando su buen estado de ánimo—. No te preocupes Hinata, yo voy a ayudarte.

—¿Van a entrenar? —preguntó con curiosidad Sakura. No entendía que había ocurrido.

—Tal vez —asintió Naruto mientras Hinata se mantenía en silencio.

—Bueno, ya acabé mi turno ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Hinata? —ofreció Sakura viendo que la otra kunoichi parecía haber pasado un mal rato.

—Sí, así con suerte ya está dormida cuando regreses a tu casa —secundó el rubio.

—Gracias, pero… tengo que revisar lo que Kakashi-sama me pidió —respondió en voz baja antes de despedirse y retirarse bastante rápido. Si Naruto creía que ella podía no pensaba defraudarlo. Entrenaría desde esa misma noche.

—Alguien debería hablar con su hermana y decirle que deje de tratar mal a Hinata —comentó Naruto comenzando a caminar junto a Sakura—. ¿Qué de malo tiene un Hyuuga médico?

—¿Realmente no te das cuenta de nada no? —habló Sakura, ganándose un rubio que la perseguía preguntando de forma insistente qué era lo que no notaba.

* * *

Menos de dos semanas y actualicé. A ver si puedo hacer lo mismo para lo que viene (Que de alguna manera los dos siguiente son parte de lo mismo y posiblemente escriba las escenas en desorden y luego acomode lo que va en cada lado)

Asumo que para estos momentos ya estoy pecando de OoC si lo comparo de forma aislada con el canon. Pero cabe decir que en el fic no he seguido las líneas del manga desde el ataque de Pein a Konoha y ese hecho fue un de los que detonó muchas actitudes. También el que la historia fuera pensada en el periodo en que Asuma se murió en el manga al que fue vengado hacen que ciertas cosas choquen con las actitudes que Kishimoto ha mostrado en sus personajes últimamente (Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke en especial) Pero espero que al menos dentro del fic pueda justificarse el modo en que están y más que OoC sea evolución por las diferencias en la historia.

En resumen, cuando planeen una historia de algo que no ha sido finalizado: o no la hagan tan larga o no se demoren tanto como yo escribiéndola xD (Si hubiera mantenido un capítulo por semana creo que para el comienzo de la invasión a Konoha hubiera terminado y podía evitarme sentir que no estaba interpretando bien a los personajes)

Como siempre dejen un review, sé que me ando demorando mucho y eso los debe de desanimar, pero no les dejaré la historia incompleta, no soy tan mala como para hacerlos leer 9x capítulos y luego olvidarme del tema. En estos últimos me serviría bastante si lo hicieran, en especial si pueden dejar algo de crítica que pueda servir para mis futuros fics (Crónicas es una quimera de etapas de mis niveles de escritura y quisiera que a futuro el cambio de nivel no se notara con tanta facilidad xD)

Y no, desde ahora se los digo. Sayuri no tiene chakra de luz. Es sólo una posibilidad e Ibiki prefiere no guardársela, al fin de cuentas vive en la casa del frente xD Así que no se gasten imaginándose ala bebé envuelta en un halo de luz con técnicas que hacen lucecitas.

Próximo "Capítulo 98: La villa oculta entre la lluvia"


	98. Chapter 98

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 98**

La villa oculta entre la lluvia

* * *

Había transcurrido más de un año desde que abandonó el hospital y comenzó a entrenar. Cuando el Hokage le dijo que tendría tiempo suficiente no imaginó que realmente le fuera a conceder tanto. La idea de que para el mundo llevaba poco menos de año y medio muerto le dejaba un mal sabor de boca que el tiempo no parecía ser capaz de disipar.

Durante ese periodo Neji, ahora Kumori, se había dedicado completamente a entrenar; a recuperar sus capacidades físicas luego de una larga estadía en el hospital y a trabajar su taijutsu nuevamente. Kakashi se lo había comentado en alguna ocasión y él lo sabía perfectamente: el estilo Hyuuga era distintivo de la familia y si deseaba mantener su identidad oculta requería ser capaz de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo en una forma más similar al resto de ninjas.

Cambiar de estilo no fue algo sencillo, luego de mucho tiempo uno no piensa realmente como se moverá durante una pelea, sino que los movimientos surgen con la misma naturalidad que cuando uno decide comenzar a caminar para desplazarse a otro lugar. Aún así él tenía una ventaja, porque desde que fue genin perteneció a un equipo que se enfocó en el taijutsu y pese a siempre haber utilizado el estilo de la familia Hyuuga, comprendía y conocía bastante bien la forma de pelear de su sensei y difunto compañero.

Llegar a las hazañas de los dos shinobi vestidos de verde estaba fuera de sus expectativas, eso requería años de entrenamiento y aunque le molestara admitirlo: un talento especial. Pero a pesar de algunas frustraciones al comienzo estaba seguro de que ya había dominado bastante bien un nuevo estilo de combate, uno que le permitiría volver a pelear en presencia de otros sin que lo reconocieran como un Hyuuga.

El sonido de un halcón lo obligó a detenerse. Pese a que seguía en la villa rara vez recibía algún mensaje por parte del Hokage y no era por estar en una zona alejada. Tomó el pequeño papel que estaba sujetado a la pata del animal y con cuidado lo abrió. No había mucho escrito, simplemente una línea informándole que ya era hora de que se acercara a hablar con Kakashi y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: pronto Konoha comenzaría a moverse.

x x

Kankurou sonrió complacido, llevaba un par de meses casi completamente centrado en lo que más le gustaba en lugar de andar persiguiendo shinobis del país de la tierra constantemente. Iwa había desistido de atacar sin dar explicación alguna o responder a los mensajes que le fueron enviados, y aunque permanecían atentos la aldea oculta entre la arena al fin podía darse un respiro.

El hermano del Kazekage tomó un pequeño instrumento de metal y comenzó a raspar con sumo cuidado lo que parecía ser una unión de articulación para un títere. Se detuvo al sentir unos pasos apresurados corriendo en dirección al taller donde se encontraba y levantó la mirada en dirección a la puerta esperando a que se abriera.

—Ya te he dicho que no corras cuando estés cargando mis herramientas —comentó en cuanto la puerta se abrió luego de unos segundos—. Si te caes y acabas con un cincel clavado en el pecho me van a degradar a genin…

—Perdón —respondió un pequeño niño de cabello revuelto de no más de cinco años que cargaba una caja de herramientas algo grande para su estatura—. ¿Ya puedo ayudar? Traje la caja —preguntó acercándose al shinobi moviéndose ligeramente en su sitio a causa de la impaciencia.

—Puedes ver y pasarme cosas —respondió Kankurou, muchas veces había tratado de quitarse al niño de encima, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para regresar.

—¿Dónde está el que me salvó? —preguntó, recorriendo con la mirada todo el taller.

—Guardado, es algo grande para poder tenerlo aquí —contestó, observándolo con curiosidad—. Yoku ¿Te acuerdas bien de Sanshouou?

—Sí, es como una lagartija gigante —dijo sonriente extendiendo los brazos.

El comentario causó una mueca de disgusto en Kankurou, una lagartija escuálida no se comparaba a su títere, pero decidió ignorarlo. El niño parecía tener algunos problemas para recordar cómo fue que había terminado en Suna. Yoku era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la última villa atacada por Iwa antes de que simplemente cesaran las hostilidades.

Pero a diferencia del pequeño, Kankurou recordaba bastante bien el combate que tuvo lugar en una diminuta aldea dedicada casi totalmente al comercio. Los shinobi de Iwa iniciaron un ataque contra los ninja de la arena que se encontraban vigilando la zona; pese a ser una aldea que difícilmente estaría en los mapas por su tamaño, era un punto por donde casi todos los mercaderes transitaban y abastecían al país del viento. Kankurou dirigió al grupo de apoyo que fue enviado para evitar que Iwa tomara control de ese punto. Ahí fue que entre las casas destruidas y explosiones a causa de los jutsus, pudo divisar al pequeño, inmóvil, oculto detrás de los cuerpos inertes de una pareja. En un comienzo pensó dejarlo donde estaba, sino se movía estaría a salvo, pero luego el combate entre dos shinobi se hizo notar en las cercanías provocando una gran explosión. Fue en ese momento en que Sanshouou apareció protegiendo al niño y Kankurou se vio obligado a moverlo antes de que algo terminara matándolo.

El hermano del Kazekage rascó ligeramente su nuca, quizás era mejor que el niño no recordara nada de lo ocurrido durante ese ataque. Pese a que cuando estaba tranquilo se notaba que extrañaba a sus padres, el no tener imágenes vivas de cómo quedó huérfano le permitían ser un niño bastante vivaz el resto del tiempo.

—Esos se ven más bonitos —señaló el pequeño de improvisto en dirección a un grupo de títeres de apariencia bastante humana vestidos con trajes blancos. Eran diez, aunque tres de ellos parecían estar en fase de reparación.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó el shinobi de la arena dejando lo que estaba haciendo y extendiendo desde la punta de sus dedos unos hilos de chakra azulado—. Esta en especial —agregó acercando un títere que representaba a una mujer de cabello rojo recogido en dos moñitos.

—¿Y qué hace? —cuestionó con entusiasmo Yoku.

Kankurou sonrió ampliamente, no podía evitarlo, era un artista y a los artistas les gusta mostrar sus habilidades. Por esto se puso de pie y adelanto el títere hasta quedar frente al niño.

—Esta, como el resto pertenecían a Chiyo-baa-sama, una gran kunoichi de la villa —explicó el shinobi seriamente—. Yo estoy encargándome de restaurarlos… quedaron bastante mal luego de su última batalla —prosiguió observando a los títeres—. ¿Qué hacen? Pues eso es un secreto, no tendría gracia si es que todo el mundo supiera que pueden hacer. Perderían su eficacia en combate.

—Esta tiene espadas —señaló Yaku acercándose un poco a las manos del títere que Kankurou había levantado—. Y está más limpia que los otros.

—Es que es mi favorita —resaltó sonriente.

—No es buena marioneta —opinó en niño mientras el shinobi arqueaba una ceja en disconformidad—. Su cabeza es muy llamativa.

—¿Y? que se le acerquen, no importa mucho —rió el ninja—. Se puede defender bastante bien, además el rojo es un bonito color.

—El rojo es color sangre.

—Pero es bonito en el cabello de una mujer —indicó Kankurou haciendo que el títere agachara un poco la cabeza—. Es diferente, llamativo y exótico. Deberías de saber que las pelirrojas son bastante escasas y disputadas.

—¿Kankurou-sama quiere una? Yo quería un muñeco que casi nadie tenía —preguntó el niño interesado.

—Yo tenía una —habló el shinobi mirando al techo—. Pero un horrible ninja de otra villa me la quitó —agregó, cargando su voz con emoción ante la mirada sorprendida del niño.

—¡Pero Kankurou-sama puede rescatarla como hizo conmigo!

—No puedo. Ella cree que lo ama a él —explicó divirtiéndose un poco. Eran mentiras, pero probablemente podría ser el argumento de alguna de esas historias que les gustaban a las mujeres jóvenes de la villa. Pero antes de poder seguir con su historia, giró el rostro con dirección a la puerta del taller, alguien acababa de llegar.

—Kankurou —saludó el Kazekage, mirando a la vez al pequeño que lo miraba con curiosidad y con una sonrisa aún en su rostro.

—¡Él también es pelirrojo! —señaló alegremente al ver que su salvador al menos tenía algo de cabello rojo en las cercanías.

—¡Oye! —interrumpió Kankurou velozmente—. Más respeto para el Kazekage. Luego te sigo contando —agregó haciendo una pequeña mueca de indignación, que fue casi ignorada por el pequeño, antes de dirigirse a su hermano—. Aunque esto es extraño, normalmente me mandas a llamar, no sueles visitarme en persona.

—Konoha ya envió la fecha para el ataque, será en unos días —explicó seriamente, no le importaba mucho hablar con Yoku ahí, el niño no iría a ninguna parte o hablaría y ya estaba seguro de que realmente fue una víctima en los ataques y no una especie de infiltrado de otra nación—. Quiero que encabeces el grupo que los apoyará.

x x

Cada ninja de la hoja que llevaba el rango de jonin o jonin especial había sido convocado ese día. El grupo de shinobis se encontraba reunido en una sala de juntas carente de ventanas, decorada con una compleja serie de figuras y sellos sobre todas las paredes. Al frente se encontraban los tres miembros del concejo, uno visiblemente fastidiado, otro simplemente aburrido y la última con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa: el Hokage parecía simplemente haber decidido sacar a relucir sus malas costumbres justo en esa reunión.

El sello colocado sobre la puerta emitió un pequeño brillo y luego se abrió. Ahí estaba el sexto Hokage comenzando a ingresar tranquilamente como si estuviera llegando puntual. Pero no venía sólo, estaba en compañía de un ANBU que ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara de halcón.

Siendo un lugar lleno de jonins, varios tuvieron curiosidad por el acompañante enmascarado, al final la mayoría conocía los rostros falsos de los ANBU y esa máscara no la reconocían. Pero si estaba en compañía del Hokage no había razón para desconfiar mientras nada extraño ocurriera. Ibiki por otro lado conocía bastante bien a los ANBU y estaba seguro de que el de la máscara de halcón estaba sobrando y a menos que el zorro hubiera decidido vomitar a uno de los de Danzou a cambio de que trabajara para ellos, su presencia le era extraña.

Shizune se adelantó ligeramente en cuanto Kakashi tomó asiento y su acompañante se acomodó contra una pared cercana. Pese a que no estaba enterada sobre el shinobi que acompañaba al Hokage, no deseaba que los presentes se distrajeran con eso, tenía a todos los jonin que estaban en la aldea reunidos y no era aconsejable que la reunión tomara demasiado tiempo.

—Como muchos ya están enterados llevamos un tiempo analizando los movimientos de Ame y el territorio del país de la lluvia —inició la mujer, pese a que podía ir directo al grano deseaba dar un contexto a la situación, muchos estaban involucrados, pero dudaba que en sus ratos libres compartieran experiencias sobre sus últimas misiones.

Neji se mantuvo atento, Kakashi ya le había explicado ligeramente que era lo que planeaban hacer, pero aún así al haber estado aislado por más de un año deseaba saber con mas exactitud que había estado ocurriendo en la villa. También mantenía sus sentidos al máximo ya que estaba siendo observado por momentos por algunos shinobi y era prioritario no mostrar alguna actitud que lo delatara, dos de las personas presentes lo conocían bastante bien e incluso si no prestaba atención a su forma de mantenerse quieto podría delatarse.

Gracias al tiempo y a su entrenamiento su cuerpo había crecido ligeramente, con eso al menos no era un vivo retrato de la última imagen que Konoha tuvo de él. Su cabello era otro detalle que tuvo que ocultar, pese a que luego de la pelea contra Madara quedó bastante reducido, estaba seguro de que podría llamar la atención y ayudar a crear una relación sino lo mantenía cubierto al igual que su rostro.

Observó a Tenten, se le veía bien en cierto modo, aunque su mirada era diferente a cualquier ocasión anterior. La kunoichi jamás pecó de ser inútil o poco interesada en las misiones, pero en ese momento parecía bastante determinada y ansiosa, como si hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo la oportunidad de un contraataque. A su lado se encontraba Guy, que aunque lo ocultaba mejor que ella, también podía notarse cierta ansiedad en su rostro.

—Con la información que hemos logrado recabar —prosiguió Shikaku cuando Shizune finalizó de informar a gran escala los movimientos de la villa—, iniciaremos un ataque directamente contra Ame.

Un intercambio de miradas casi total ocurrió en la habitación, Konoha no había atacado directamente otra villa por muchos años, incluso durante la tercera guerra ninja consiguieron la victoria sin necesidad de ingresar directamente en una de las aldeas enemigas.

—El número de shinobis de Ame es bajo luego de los ataques contra nosotros y el acceso no es tan difícil como en otras regiones más alejadas. Sus bosques son similares a los del país del fuego y la única diferencia saltante es la mayor cantidad de lluvias.—continuó el padre de Shikamaru, bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes—. Pero no son ellos en quien debemos de centrarnos: Uchiha Madara y los miembros de Akatsuki restantes son nuestros objetivos.

Kakashi observó ligeramente como los jonin asentían casi en su totalidad. Luego notó que Ibiki estaba más callado de lo usual, eso no le sorprendió demasiado, sabía que en cuanto terminara la reunión tendría que explicarle al menos a él la presencia de Kumori; no le diría a nadie que era Neji, pero iba a tener que justificar al menos con su palabra la presencia de un ANBU extra.

El Hokage también notó el cabello rojo de su esposa por entre el grupo, no era algo tan difícil, la mayoría de personas tenía cabellos de tonalidades oscuras o más cortos como era el caso de Sakura o incluso el amarillo brillante de Naruto. Katt se encontraba junto a Anko, desde que se conocieron se habían llevado bien, pero sólo con la presencia de sus hijos se habían dedicado a juntarse un poco más.

A Kakashi no le complacía tener a Katt ahí. No podía hacer mucho para deshacer el ascenso que le otorgó Tsunade y aunque le hubiera gustado utilizar la oportunidad de quizás abusar de su poder para ese caso específico, la necesitaba en esa misión pese a todo.

Al notar que Ibiki no pensaba abrir la boca en presencia de un desconocido, Kakashi decidió que ya era hora que él hablara. No le agradaba su labor como líder de la aldea, pero al menos en ese momento podía mentalizarse como el líder de un equipo bastante numeroso.

—Para enfrentarnos contra Madara necesitaremos varios escuadrones —inició bajo la mirada atenta de los jonin—. Aunque no todos irán, la villa quedará notablemente más desprotegida —explicó, estaba conciente de que muchos no estarían muy conformes, pero ya no podían dar largas a la situación por mucho tiempo más—. Tenemos conocimiento de cuatro objetivos importantes y muy posiblemente un quinto. Ya que se encuentran en Ame es la única razón por la que atacaremos el lugar. Necesitaremos un grupo que se encargue de contener a los ninjas de esa villa y otro que se encargue de los objetivos.

Hasta el momento, obviando por cierta negatividad a dejar a Konoha más susceptible, los shinobi parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que escuchaban. Todos eran consientes de que sin Akatsuki el conflicto bélico en el que se encontraban cesaría casi de inmediato.

—En su debido momento serán informados sobre el papel que jugarán, pero hay ciertos factores que desde ahora quiero informarles —añadió seriamente—. El ataque debe de realizarse en una fecha específica, ya muchos son consientes de las habilidades de escape de Madara y es necesario obligarlo a enfrentarnos —explicó con detenimiento antes de posar la mirada sobre su alumno—. El 10 de octubre debemos de estar en Ame —informó, provocando unos ligeros murmullos, esa era la fecha en que el Kyuubi atacó Konoha.

—Pero eso… —susurró Sakura girando ligeramente el rostro para ver a Naruto.

El muchacho se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar la fecha, ese era su cumpleaños. Sin embargo la expresión de su rostro mutó rápidamente a una sonrisa de confianza mientras mantenía la mirada en el sexto Hokage.

—Eso es bueno, así voy a poder celebrar mi cumpleaños tranquilo luego de vencer a Madara —habló el rubio al notar a su compañera.

—Madara nos enfrentará, es una fecha importante para él y no resistirá la tentación de aceptar un combate —acotó Ibiki con algo de recelo al resto de shinobis, todos ellos sabían bien que ocurrió esa fecha—. Su ego lo obligará a enfrentarnos.

—Este ataque lo dirigiré yo personalmente —agregó el Hokage para sorpresa de todos. Era tradicional que el líder de la villa no se moviera demasiado, sólo en raras ocasiones salía a alguna misión; y lo usual es que fuera algo relacionado a la diplomacia —. Suna, Taki y Kusa nos apoyarán. Ninguno de nuestros aliados está en condición de poder prestarnos mucha ayuda, pero es suficiente como para no dejar completamente desprotegida la villa.

—Un grupo de Konoha se reunirá con los shinobi de Kusa para mantener vigiladas las fronteras del país de la lluvia en caso haya una movilización en contra de nosotros mientras atacamos —explicó Shikaku seriamente—. Pese a que nos movamos con cuidado existe la posibilidad de que seamos detectados y si esto ocurre antes de que estemos cerca de nuestro objetivo los shinobi de Ame podrían rodearnos y quizás recibir órdenes de evitarnos y llegar a Konoha.

—Shikaku, Shizune e Ibiki se quedarán a cargo de la villa para dirigirla en caso de ataque —explicó Kakashi tranquilamente—.Por seguridad todos los habitantes serán evacuados a los refugios —especificó, hasta un punto era una medida de seguridad extrema, pero no quería correr riesgos.

Sin expandirse más en otros temas, Kakashi comenzó a indicar cuál sería el procedimiento con el que actuarían. Al llegar al país de la lluvia una parte de los shinobi de Konoha se unirían a los de Kusa para vigilar la frontera y cerca de Ame los ninja de Taki y Suna alcanzarían a los que se encargarían del ataque.

Kurenai estaría al mando del grupo que se dedicaría a enfrentar a los shinobi de Ame. Era casi prioritario poder encargarse de ellos con el menor número de bajas para Konoha, ya que quizás luego se necesitaría ayuda con los objetivos principales. Como maestra en el arte de las ilusiones podría darle la superioridad a los ninja de la hoja si lograban tomar por sorpresa a los shinobi enemigos.

Un grupo más reducido serían los que se dirigirían por Madara, los cuerpos de Pein, Konan y Kisame. Shikamaru formaría parte de ese escuadrón para poder mantener una estrategia sólida pese a las sorpresas que pudieran salir de un enfrentamiento contra shinobis tan poderosos. Kakashi, Naruto y Guy se encargarían de contener a Madara y de ser posible eliminarlo. Junto con ellos estaría uno de los grupos de Suna y Taki que se centrarían en los miembros de Akatsuki y también Kumori, declaración que causó algo de desconcierto entre los presentes al desconocer de quien se trataba.

El posible quinto objetivo era una variable que de ocurrir necesitaría un cambio rápido en la organización del ataque. La invocación de Madara, de tenerla, podía inclinar un poco la situación en contra de Konoha. Incluso quitando de lado la historia de Katt, las leyendas sobre dragones siempre los habían colocado como criaturas de gran poder e inteligencia, una combinación peligrosa.

Guy estaría al frente del ataque contra la invocación pese a que eso dejaría a Naruto y Kakashi con más presión sobre ellos. Sakura también lo acompañaría, ambos shinobi eran capaces de emplear una fuerza descomunal que según la pelirroja era una de las pocas cosas que parecía que podía afectar a la criatura acorazada. Temari al igual que Katt también se unirían, ambas poseían una afinidad muy grande con sus respectivos elementos y técnicas bastante fuertes con ellos. Pese a que los jutsus podían ser repelidos por las escamas, existía un límite para todo.

—Por último —prosiguió el Hokage—. Tenten ya ha estado cerca de Madara y tiene una buena idea de sus capacidades, por esto ella se encargará de proteger a Hinata.

Al escuchar el nombre de la heredera Hyuuga los jonins intercambiaron miradas. La muchacha era una chunin y no entendían cuál era su papel.

—Como algunos ya están enterados, Hiashi-sama y Neji encontraron una manera de bloquear la habilidad de escape de Madara —explicó seriamente, viendo como las miradas de Guy y Tenten se tensaban ante la mención del Hyuuga—. Para conseguir que esto sea una victoria, necesitamos se vuelva a repetir. Hinata estuvo al tanto de parte de la técnica mientras su primo estaba con vida y ha estado perfeccionándola durante este periodo.

En el momento en que explicó que Hinata se les uniría y su labor, Kakashi pudo sentir una mirada casi atravesándolo. No buscó el origen, sabía muy bien que el Hyuuga que estaba presente en la reunión estaría completamente en contra de que la heredera del clan fuese, pero al final, al igual que Ibiki, no tendría otra opción más que aceptarlo. Si Madara notaba a Neji o los intentos de bloquear sus tenketsus, simplemente huiría, en cambio Hinata no sería vista como un peligro tan grande y con que la atención del Uchiha focalizada en ella bastaría para que Kumori pudiese acercarse lo suficiente.

La reunión finalizó casi enseguida de que se terminó de explicar las acciones que se seguirían. La fecha de partida sería la noche del día siguiente para poder llegar al lugar el 10 de Octubre, era sólo un día de viaje y no se esperaba tener mayor resistencia durante el avance, pero aún así lo mejor era partir con tiempo.

El Hokage se quedó unos momentos viendo como los presentes abandonaban la sala de reunión. Muchos de ellos salieron apresurados a retomar sus posiciones dentro de la villa excepto por unas cuantas personas que desde antes esperaba que no fueran a simplemente retirarse. Kumori permaneció quieto dentro de la habitación, eso no era sorpresa, entró con el Hokage y posiblemente saldría junto con él. Los otros shinobi que esperaron fueron los tres miembros del concejo.

—¿Escolta nueva? Hasta ahora te habías negado a tener —preguntó con curiosidad Shikaku, posando la vista sobre el ANBU.

—No exactamente —contestó de forma tranquila el Hokage comenzando a moverse despacio.

—Pensé que los ANBU estarían casi en su totalidad en la frontera —acotó la kunoichi del grupo, no estaba poniendo en duda las decisiones de Kakashi, simplemente la aparición de Kumori le parecía inusual.

—Es cierto, pero algunos nos acompañarán, entre ellos Kumori.

—¿Kumori? —repitió Ibiki con un ligero bufido. El nombre significaba sombra y al parecer el ANBU estaba actuando bastante bien: estaba al lado de Kakashi en silencio, simplemente moviéndose cuando el Hokage decidía avanzar.

—No se centren en esto —remarcó el Kage mientras era seguido por los cuatro shinobi—. Kumori tiene mi total confianza, sé quien es y sus capacidades, por eso es que lo quiero con nosotros durante el ataque.

—No estamos cuestionando —intervino Shikaku deteniéndose junto a unas escaleras que acababan de dejar atrás—. Era sana curiosidad. Si dices que sabes quien es, eso me basta —explicó, viendo por última vez al enmascarado que permanecía callado pese a que estaban hablando de él—. Regresaré a mí casa, Yoshino va a ponerse de muy mal humor al saber que Shikamaru y yo nos vamos a una misión como esta.

Shizune hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de imitar a Shikaku y retirarse. Luego de haber estado durante tantos años de servicio para Tsunade, la kunoichi sabía de más que a algunas personas tomaban decisiones que parecían no tener mucho sentido o fundamento, pero que al final demostraban tener una base sólida.

—¿Acabas de volverlo ANBU? —cuestionó Ibiki. No se dirigió a Kumori, sabía de más que el hombre no iba a contestarle.

—No —respondió el Hokage con total sinceridad. Al final, Neji llevaba más de un año en propiedad de la máscara de halcón.

Ibiki soltó un ligero bufido, pero no insistió más. Todos tenían cosas que hacer y no pensaba quedarse a discutir con Hatake Kakashi, usualmente nadie conseguía sacar algo provechoso de una discusión con ese hombre.

El ninja de cabello plateado sonrió. Tres de los cuatro ya había decidido dejarlo en paz, sólo faltaba Kumori y sus predecibles quejas con respecto a la actuación de su prima. Pero con algo de suerte conseguiría que terminara de quejarse rápido para regresar a su trabajo y poder ir temprano a su casa a ver a su familia. Ahí también le tocaría escuchar algunas quejas, pero Katt era fácil de distraer.

x x

En su casa, Katt simplemente se encontraba esperando a Kakashi. Con todo el tumulto de shinobis que abandonaron a la vez la reunión se le hizo algo difícil quedarse a esperar. Luego divisó a Ibiki que se había quedado con él, así que decidió alejarse, al final era cuestión de unas horas para que ella pudiera hablar con su esposo sin otras personas revoloteando cerca.

La idea de que ambos estarían en Ame no le agradaba mucho, eso significaba volver a dejar a Sayuri por un par de días en manos de alguien ajeno a ellos. La pequeña, de casi dos años, aún mantenía el hábito de no querer quedarse sin sus padres por periodos muy largos. Katt asumía que eso era normal, el problema era que los otros hijos de shinobi parecían haberse acostumbrado ya a la separación.

También le molestaba la idea de que, quizás, la posibilidad de que Konoha fuera atacada ocurriera y ni ella o Kakashi estuvieran cerca de Sayuri. En la mitad de un ataque la gente tiende a preocuparse principalmente por sus familiares o ellos mismos, así que aunque las niñeras que atendían a los pequeños parecían capacitadas, podían terminar abandonándolos o incluso quizás incapaces de mover muchos niños a la vez.

—Tal vez… —susurró la pelirroja caminando hacia el estudio de la casa y encontrando lo que buscaba—. Orion.

La invocación se encontraba en su sillón meciendo las colas de lado a lado mientras Sayuri las perseguía tratando de atraparlas sin mayor éxito. Al notar a su madre la niña se detuvo y alegremente corrió hasta abrazarse a una pierna.

—Te atrapó —habló el zorro.

—Yo no estaba jugando —se quejó ella mientras levantaba a su hija.

—La cacería no es un juego —acotó Orion estirándose.

—¿Ya sabes que Konoha va a atacar Ame no? —preguntó. Si seguía hablando de otra cosa terminaría olvidándose lo que quería decir.

—Quizás, pronto es el aniversario del día que atacó el Kyuubi, es una fecha especial.

—Algo así dijeron.

—¿Vas a ir? —cuestionó con interés el zorro.

—Sí, y Kakashi también —afirmó ella mientras Sayuri se dedicaba a atrapar los largos mechones de cabello rojo—. Quería pedirte algo.

Orion fijó la mirada en la kunoichi, para esos momentos ella ya había aprendido que o no debía pedirle favores o debía venir con mucha carne para al menos ser escuchada. Usualmente no le haría caso sin el requisito del alimento, pero se veía algo preocupada y tenía una buena idea de qué quería decirle.

—Quédate con Sayuri —pidió—. Konoha va a quedarse bastante desprotegida si es que llegara a haber un ataque aquí —explicó. Pese a todo lo que hacía, ella confiaba bastante en Orion y sabía que no dejaría tirada a Sayuri por ahí. Además el zorro ya había probado que era una criatura difícil de atrapar.

Orion meditó por un momento. Pese a que durante los ataques siempre había buscado a Madara, era conciente de que fuera de un apoyo, por conocer al Uchiha de antes, no podía hacer mucho contra él. Si Konoha estaba planeando atacar dudaba que él pudiera hacer algo, al final el Uchiha debía de ser un objetivo y estarían centrados en buscarlo.

—Bueno, pero si no me dejas suficiente comida me la comeré a ella y a los otros niños —asintió la invocación.

—¡Eres la cosa más linda del mundo! —exclamó la pelirroja acercándose al zorro y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Sayuri que estaba atascada en el medio observó por unos momentos y luego, con dificultad, se giró un poco e imitó a su mamá en el ritual de abrazar al zorro.

—¡Ahora péiname! —exigió la invocación elevando la cabeza y golpeando la cabeza de Katt con sus colas.

—Tampoco exageres —replicó la pelirroja soltándolo.

—Bueno, que Sayuri me peine.

—¡No! —intervino Katt al ver como su hija estaba corriendo en dirección a un peine lleno de pelos de zorro—. Sayuri no te va a peinar, la pobre es muy chiquita.

—Supongo —habló Orion luego de sentir un ligero aroma conocido en el ambiente—. Entonces saldré —agregó poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta el jardín.

—¿Y a dónde va? —preguntó para ella misma la kunoichi, cargando a Sayuri antes de que tratara de seguir al zorro. Rara vez ella veía a su invocación irse.

Orion salió de la casa, había percibido el olor por unos minutos y al parecer el dueño no se decidía a moverse. Olfateo el aire por última vez antes de saltar a un muro cercano de una casa, avanzar por el jardín de la propiedad con toda tranquilidad y volver a saltar el muro por el lado opuesto hasta quedar encima. Miró hacía abajo, ahí estaba su objetivo recostado contra la pared, que al parecer ni lo había sentido llegar. Abrió la boca y bajo lentamente hasta que se escuchó un grito.

—¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!? —exclamó espantado Naruto al sentir la boca del animal rodeando su cabeza. El zorro no le respondió, simplemente lo miró divertido, moviendo sus colas de lado a lado y al parecer disfrutando su posición de mayor altura sobre el muro.

—¡Aliméntame! —ordenó la invocación.

El zorro saltó al suelo. Para descontento del rubio la invocación seguía viéndose grande, normalmente lo había visto recostado por algún lugar de la casa de Katt y se veía diferente. El tenía ranas grandes, pero una cosa era una inofensiva rana gigante que un animal carnívoro, con colmillos.

—Quiero hablar contigo —señaló Naruto algo más serio.

—Lo sé —informó Orion de forma confiada, feliz al ver la cara del muchacho—. Soy el dios zorro, yo lo sé todo.

—Es sobre lo que mencionaste del Kyuubi y Madara.

—Eso lo dije hace como un año… eres igual de lento que tu hermana.

—No había tenido oportunidad —reclamó el muchacho.

—Has ido a ver a Sayuri un par de veces.

—¡No es lo mismo! —insistió Naruto, un poco fastidiado.

—Ya sabes como están relacionados, es obvio el porque el Kyuubi lo quiere muerto —habló el zorro, divertido. Era igual de sencillo molestar al rubio que a la pelirroja—. Madara tenía un contrato con zorros, él fue el causante de que Kushina invocara al Kyuubi en Konoha cuando se estaba defendiendo, el resto de la historia ya la sabes —explicó Orion bostezando un poco—. El cuarto encerró el Kyuubi y fin del nueve colas gracias a Madara —agregó sonriente mirando hacía el estómago de Naruto.

—Pero…

—Yo lo mencioné por una razón, el Kyuubi es vengativo, no va a quedarse quieto cuando vea a Madara —prosiguió—. Y si no lo controlas, él te controlará.

Naruto bajó ligeramente la mirada. Durante el último ataque ocurrió eso exactamente y ahora el plan era que debía buscar a Madara y pelear contra él. Si se salía de control en ese momento quien sabe si lograría derrotar a Madara, pero lo que si era seguro es que los que estuvieran cerca de él terminarían, muy probablemente, con un destino igual que el de Tsunade.

Orion simplemente se comenzó a alejar, ya había hablado gratuitamente demasiado, y eso en su opinión podía volverse un mal hábito. Además, el muchacho parecía que sólo iba a procesar la idea y no pensaba preguntarle más cosas.

No pasaría más de un día antes de que los shinobi de Konoha comenzaran a moverse en dirección a Ame. Y aunque no fuera a ir, le convenía alistarse también, en caso tuviera que huir de la villa.

x x

Los ojos celestes de Pein se abrieron de golpe. La lluvia que caía incesantemente sobre su villa y los alrededores le alertó de un gran movimiento de cuerpos acercándose a la zona.

—Konoha —susurró lentamente.

Se encaminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar a donde Madara. Llevaba un buen tiempo teniendo dudas sobre las órdenes del Uchiha, parecía que su habilidad para dar golpes estaba viéndose nublada por algo que se negaba a compartir. La molestia de su supuesto líder era notoria, algo del desenlace del último combate no le gustó, y no era simplemente el estado en que quedó: la mención de la desaparición de Sasuke, la forma en que los veía a él y a Konan; esos eran algunos de los detalles que le incomodaban notoriamente.

—Debemos de alistarnos —habló Pein al estar a unos pasos de Madara—. Konoha se está acercando, por su número deben de estar planeando un ataque contra Ame.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el Uchiha seriamente. Maldijo para sus adentros, eso era algo que no esperaba. Muchas cosas no estaban ocurriendo conforme a lo que debían de ocurrir y eso le fastidiaba bastante. Tomó algo de aire, no podía simplemente seguir trazando su plan a como pensaba ocurrirían los eventos, tendría que improvisar—. ¿Por qué no les vas a hacer una visita a su villa? —sugirió Madara formando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Yo puedo encargarme de ellos junto con los shinobi de aquí.

—¿Deseas que destruya Konoha? —inquirió Pein seriamente. Anteriormente Madara siempre había puesto trabas a una medida así, argumentaba que no era el mejor proceder.

—¿Te incomoda? —replicó el Uchiha extrañado—. Tú llevas mucho tiempo deseando atacar, ahora no pienso detenerte.

—Pero el Kyuubi está viniendo hacía acá.

—Eso es de esperarse, pero dudo que yo pueda capturarlo —explicó Madara tratando de mantenerse sereno, necesitaba que Pein no estuviera en escena si quería desestabilizar a los atacantes y sacar provecho—. Konoha se retirará debilitada y volverán a la nada, al no verte aquí se preocuparán.

Pein dudó por unos momentos, al fin tenía abierta la posibilidad de moverse sin tener al Uchiha pisándole los talones o interfiriendo, aunque preferiría enfrentarse al Kyuubi y por fin obtener el último bijuu. Aún así, estaba seguro de que Madara no podría llevarse el premio, incluso alguien como él quedaría en desventaja contra el jinchuriki del Kyuubi y los acompañantes que pudiera traer.

—Le avisaré a Konan —dijo con la intensión de retirarse.

—En realidad —habló Madara para detenerlo—, necesito a Konan aquí —agregó, provocando que Pein volcara nuevamente su atención sobre él—. Si el dios abandona la villa, necesito al ángel para que no se sientan abandonados y continúen peleando.

—Le avisaré —asintió el Akatsuki luego de unos instantes meditándolo.

—¿Cuándo crees que lleguen?

—Menos de doce horas —respondió Pein—. Hace poco pasaron la frontera y un grupo ha comenzado a desplegarse en el perímetro del país junto con unos escuadrones provenientes de Kusa. Hay dos grupos pequeños que también se están acercando, provenientes de Suna y Taki.

—Parece que se están desplegando en serio —comentó Madara interesado. Luego de unos instantes comenzó a reír ligeramente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Pein al ver la actitud del otro shinobi.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo entre risas el Uchiha—, en un par de horas es el aniversario del ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha.

—¿Y eso te parece gracioso?

—Sí —contestó sonriente—. Si quieren volver esta fecha aún más funesta que hace diecinueve años creo que debo de ayudarlos.

x x

Bajo una incesante lluvia el grupo de shinobis de Konoha se detuvo cerca de Amegakure, llevaban un día de camino desde que partieron. En frente de ellos, los altos edificios de concreto ensombrecían las zonas bajas de la villa y las pequeñas casas que ahí se erigían. No pareciera haber mucho movimiento, pero eso podía ser respuesta a el clima y no necesariamente a que la villa ya se encontrara en conocimiento del inminente ataque.

La presencia de dos grupos acercándose, señalaron casi el inicio de la ofensiva. Kankurou apareció con dos escuadrones de shinobis de la arena detrás de él. Por el lado opuesto Akio dirigía un grupo de ninjas de la cascada.

—Ya era hora —habló el mayor de los shinobi de Taki—. Pensé que jamás se decidirían a atacar.

—Recién hemos encontrado un buen momento —asintió Kakashi.

—Como sea. Aunque no somos muchos estamos aquí para ayudar —agregó el hombre. Pese a algunas quejas que soltó la última vez que vio a Kakashi, el hombre estaba agradecido por la ayuda que Konoha prestó a Taki cuando fue atacada por Kumo.

—¿Nos vamos a encargar de los miembros de Akatsuki? —cuestionó Kankurou. Ya antes había tenido sus roces con ese grupo y deseaba un enfrentamiento para arreglar cuentas.

Kakashi explicó rápidamente que era lo que esperaba de las otras dos villas. Tanto Suna como Ame estaban enteradas de que atacarían, pero los pasos exactos a seguir y sus respectivos papeles recién les eran informados. La posible aparición de la invocación de Madara causó cierto malestar entre los shinobis que recién se enteraban de su posible existencia, a ellos les quedaba poco tiempo para memorizar bien cuales serían sus posiciones en los posibles escenarios.

—¿Sólo ustedes siete? —preguntó Akio, refiriéndose a Kakashi, Naruto, Guy, Kumori, Shikamaru, Tenten y Hinata.

—Es lo mejor, considerando que de la nada podemos necesitar un cambio radical en medio del combate —contestó el Hokage—. Sólo les he explicado las variantes con más probabilidad, no hay tiempo para más, los otros han tenido tiempo para asimilar el resto de posibilidades. Los prefiero en algo más directo y cerca de nuestro estratega.

—No hay problema, nosotros podemos encargarnos de los miembros de Akatsuki —aseguró Kankurou, de cierto modo le agradaba la idea de ir a un objetivo importante y no quedarse simplemente a contener shinobis de Ame.

—Si el quinto objetivo no aparece sí —asintió Kakashi—. Esa es una variable que va a traernos problemas de presentarse.

—Nos las arreglaremos —añadió el muchacho posando la mirada sobre su hermana y Shikamaru que se encontraban bastante cerca—. Espero que puedas improvisar algo rápido si eso ocurre —agregó dirigiéndose al muchacho—. Por cierto Temari, aún no te presento a mi aprendiz, deberías de pasar por Suna uno de estos días.

—¿Eres sensei? —cuestionó escéptica la kunoichi.

—No exactamente, aún es muy joven, pero es talentoso e inteligente.

Kakashi se mantuvo serio, por un lado estaba aliviado de que no se sintiera una atmósfera demasiado tensa, eso podría jugar en su contra. Pero él mismo sabía que estaban por avanzar hacía un lugar que podría llevarse varias vidas.

—Sakura —llamó el Hokage—. Mantén a los equipos médicos a una distancia prudencial, no deberíamos de sufrir bajas si conseguimos atender a los heridos a tiempo —pidió. Lo que dijo al menos se aplicaba a la gran mayoría, pero los que se dirigirían a enfrentarse contra Madara podrían acabar muertos incluso con médicos atendiéndolos.

Dio una última mirada al gran grupo de gente que se concentraba detrás de él, con algo de suerte regresarían a casa y no tendrían que volver a preocuparse nunca más por Uchiha Madara o Akatsuki. Notó a Katt mirándolo, por un lado estaba agradecido que no estuviera demasiado cerca, durante todo el camino estuvo repasando la estrategia que tomarían, pero por otro lado le hubiese gustado que ese día no tomara una actitud comprensiva con la situación. El día anterior la pelirroja se quejó, tal y como había supuesto, pero al menos le dio una noticia que realmente lo alivió bastante; Orion se quedaría con Sayuri en Konoha, eso significaba que su hija estaría a salvo.

—¿Hokage-sama? —llamó Kumori, no quería hablar demasiado con Tenten y Guy cerca, pese a que la máscara distorsionaba su voz. Tenía su byakugan activo y podía ver sin dificultad el poderoso chakra de Madara, quieto, dentro de Ame.

Al instante en que Kakashi dio la orden los shinobi se desplegaron contra la villa oculta entre la lluvia. Pese a que fuera un ataque sorpresa, sabían que los primeros contactos con enemigos serían al entrar a la aldea y si no manejaban rápido la situación ahí, les costaría más entrar.

Tal y como el plan había previsto, Ame comenzó a movilizarse de forma errática. Los shinobi de la lluvia iban atacando o reagrupándose, pero la sorpresa hacía difícil que pudieran servir como un contingente real. El clima desagradable al menos estaba facilitándoles el evitar civiles, la mayoría estaban resguardados dentro de sus casas.

Hinata activó su byakugan y vio el chakra de Madara. Parecía estar quieto, dentro del edificio más alto de la villa. Avisó al Hokage, ya tenían una dirección fija a la cual debían de dirigirse.

—Se están juntando —agregó la Hyuuga a los breves instantes. Su visión le permitió apreciar como los shinobi de Ame, que aún permanecían al frente, estaban aglomerándose en una posición mientras avanzaban a darles el encuentro.

—Se están organizando antes de lo previsto —maldijo ligeramente Shikamaru.

—Alguien los está liderando —recalcó Hinata—. Creo que es uno de los miembros de Akatsuki.

—Nosotros nos quedamos a encargarnos de ese —intervino Akio luego de pensarlo por un instante—. ¿Faltan dos más no? Suna tiene más gente, será mejor que ellos los enfrenten en caso se encuentren juntos.

—Es la mujer —informó Hinata luego de concentrarse en ella.

Akio bufó ligeramente, tenía suerte no haber traído a su alumno con él. La mala costumbre de considerar a las kunoichis débiles posiblemente le costaría la vida en una batalla como la que estaban por comenzar.

Kakashi asintió, era momento de que se separaran del resto y avanzaran directamente hacia Madara. Junto con Kankurou y los shinobi que lo acompañaron desde Suna así como el grupo de Konoha que tenía a su mando, el Hokage dobló por una de las calles vacías de Ame y comenzó a abrirse para poder rodear a los shinobi enemigos y llegar, de ser posible, sin ningún encuentro hasta encontrar a Madara o los otros miembros de Akatsuki.

Katt perdió de vista a Kakashi con relativa rapidez, entre las casas y la lluvia no pudo más que ver la dirección que tomó. Cuando regresó su mirada al frente pudo notar una silueta con alas volando por encima del nivel de las casas y seguida por los shinobi de Ame.

—Traten de separarlos un poco —ordenó Kurenai. La kunoichi esperaba poder tomarlos por sorpresa, pero en ese momento se estaba viendo obligada a usar sus jutsus contra gente mucho más alerta de lo que deseaba. Igual caerían, el problema era que entre tantos podían liberarse y sus ilusiones no serían tan efectivas.

—Está retrocediendo —indicó Raidou luego de haber avanzado tratando de seguir las indicaciones de Kurenai. No le gustaba en absoluto tener a uno de los miembros de Akatsuki dirigiendo a los shinobi de Ame contra ellos.

—La mujer debe de pelear a distancia, va a ser difícil que lleguemos a ella sino disminuimos a sus aliados —resaltó Akio—. Esperemos poder mantener la ventaja —agregó viendo como Konan se mezclaba entre los ninjas de Ame dificultando cualquier ataque en su contra.

No más de unos segundos después de iniciado el enfrentamiento entre Ame y Konoha, los intercambios de ataques complicaban la situación para los shinobi que acostumbraban atacar en área a sus enemigos. Muchos de los ninjutsus se volvían un arma de doble filo, que dejaban heridos tanto a aliados como a enemigos. El problema era que al parecer los shinobi de Ame atacaban igualmente.

Anko envolvió a un shinobi extendiendo un grupo de serpientes desde su brazo. Lo tenía apresado y listo para sacarlo de la pelea de forma permanente, pero su oído le advirtió de una presencia detrás de ella. Se giró velozmente, y a unos cuantos pasos vio el fin de una secuencia de sellos de un ninja de la lluvia.

Las gotas de agua que aún caían del cielo y que estaban rodeando al shinobi se detuvieron , avanzando de inmediato como proyectiles con dirección a la kunoichi y por el área del jutsu también al ninja que había capturado. Anko liberó al shinobi de Ame que tenía bajo control y utilizó sus serpientes como un escudo.

—¿¡Qué demonios les pasa a estos!? —gritó indignada la kunoichi al ver al shinobi que tenía apresado segundos atrás levantándose con dificultad a causa del jutsu de su compañero.

—Parecen fanáticos —resaltó Kotetsu. Estaba espalda con espalda con su fiel compañero en una zona cercana a la de Anko luego de escuchar las quejas de la mujer entre el choque metálico de las armas—. No parece importarles mucho si matan a un compañero tratando de atacarnos.

—Entonces vamos a tener que matarlos, dudo que se retiren hasta que estén muertos —añadió Izumo repeliendo un kunai que venía desde un costado con dirección a Kotetsu.

—¡Quietos! —gritó Temari dirigiéndose a los dos ninjas de Konoha cuando dio un salto a un techo cercano y movió con fuerza su abanico.

Un tornado pequeño rodeó a la pareja de shinobis protegiéndolos de un ninjutsu de agua que se dirigía directamente contra ellos. El viento en espiral arrastró el líquido quitando por completo la potencia del ataque, permitiendo que los dos ninjas devolvieran el ataque al instante en que el viento dejó de girar.

Akio estaba bastante fastidiado con la situación. Sus jutsus podía acabar con varios de los jovencitos estúpidos que lo estaban atacando, el problema era que si se mezclaba con el agua que empapaba las calles, comenzaría a afectar a sus aliados también y por el momento, aunque avanzaban lento, tenía aún la ventaja.

Por otro lado Katt se encontraba maldiciendo ligeramente. No podía utilizar jutsus demasiado grandes sin terminar reventando a algún aliado y las acumulaciones de fuego más pequeñas no estaban siendo muy efectivas gracias a la humedad del ambiente que la obligaba a usar más chakra de lo usual para mantener los ataques.

—Mejor deja eso —aconsejó Genma saltando a su lado—. El agua y el fuego no se llevan bien y quien sabe si en un rato más tengas que gastar chakra en serio para hacer jutsus.

—¿Realmente crees que aparezca? —pregunto ella sacando un par de kunais.

—Espero que no, pero si lo hace vamos a tener problemas.

—Kakashi y los otros todavía no se han encontrado con Madara.

—¿Cómo sabes? Es un Uchiha podría terminar siendo una batalla con genjutsus.

—Naruto está con ellos, ya habríamos sentido algo —respondió con seguridad. Genjutsus o no, dudaba que Naruto no lograra hacer algo llamativo antes de caer bajo una ilusión.

Kurenai se mantuvo atenta, con la cantidad de shinobis peleando era complicado poder dirigir cada detalle de lo que ocurría, pero por suerte los ninja de Konoha estaban desenvolviéndose acorde a lo que se había planeado con anterioridad. Dirigió la mirada a un grupo de Ame que parecía estar separándose de la caótica masa, sonrió un poco eso era lo que estaba deseando.

—Van hacia los escuadrones médicos —susurró para ella misma antes de dar un salto para tener una mejor visibilidad del grupo.

Diez shinobis tratando de acercarse por uno de los flancos del grupo que Sakura estaba dirigiendo para atender a los heridos. Aún no había muchas víctimas y ninguno de los médicos era tan inútil como para no poder defenderse, pero aún así las órdenes eran claras y ellos debían de evitar entrar en combate.

Avanzando directamente hacía los médicos cortó camino para interponerse. Al tenerlos en frente y hacer contacto visual con ellos inició la ilusión. Sus ojos rojos siempre captaban la atención antes que el resto de su cuerpo y eso provocó, como era costumbre para ella, que los enemigos cayeran rápidamente en su técnica y dejaran de avanzar e incluso moverse.

x x

El grupo dirigido por el Hokage avanzó, con ayuda de su chakra, sobre las paredes de un edificio y ya estaban cerca de llegar a su objetivo. Según Hinata el Uchiha se encontraba en la cima, quieto, a pesar de estar viendo el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¿Y los otros miembros de Akatsuki? —preguntó Shikamaru preocupado. Para ese momento se encontraba junto con la Hyuuga y Tenten al fondo del grupo; ninguno de ellos debía de estar en el grupo que daría la cara primero ante el Uchiha.

—No los he podido ver —contestó Hinata igualmente preocupada. Pese a que había buscado, no podía localizarlos en el rango de visión de su byakugan.

Kakashi fue el primero en llegar, ya llevaba su sharingan descubierto y pudo ver al Madara de pie en el techo del edificio. El Uchiha parecía estar mirando la pelea que ocurría entre Konoha y Ame sin mucho interés y al sentirlos llegar se giró satisfecho, como si los hubiera estado esperando impaciente.

Los shinobi de Suna se mantuvieron junto a Kankurou, no se suponía que estaban ahí para pelear contra Madara, su labor eran los miembros de Akatsuki que faltaban. Al un lado de Kakashi se colocó Kumori, se había estado preparando para ese reencuentro por mucho tiempo. Una presencia familiar hizo que notara a Guy unos pasos detrás de él, eran algo extraño tener a su sensei y a su compañera tan cerca y que ninguno supiera que él estaba ahí. Naruto se colocó al otro lado del Hokage, estaba impaciente y sentía como su sangre hervía, quería que acabara todo y para eso Madara debía de desaparecer.

Tenten se colocó en frente de Hinata, su labor era protegerla para anular la habilidad que fue causante de la muerte de sus compañeros y eso haría. Junto con las dos kunoichis Shikamaru observó a Madara con desconfianza, esperaba verlo nervioso o preocupado, pero el lenguaje corporal que veía indicaba que estaba sumamente confiado.

—No tengo idea porque pensé que siendo Hokage te verías diferente —comentó Madara al posar la vista en Kakashi—. Sigues usando la misma ropa que el resto.

Naruto no esperó, no fue capaz de contenerse al ver a su enemigo observando todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo de forma tan tranquila y formó un rasengan en su mano lanzándose directamente contra el Uchiha. Madara sonrió con superioridad y dejó que el ataque lo atravesara al último instante, provocando que el rasengan golpeara contra el suelo de la estructura y una parte de la construcción se desprendiera hasta caer al suelo.

—Espero que los que vivían abajo hayan evacuado, sino puedes comenzar a lamentarte por las vidas de algunos pueblerinos —comentó Madara con una falsa expresión de lástima—. Esto es tan interesante, justo han venido en una fecha especial —añadió sonriendo ampliamente—. Creo que en esta ocasión planean que acabe contigo —prosiguió, activando su mangekyou sharingan y mirando a Naruto.

El rubio estaba a punto de lanzarse en su contra nuevamente, pero un dolor muy agudo desde su interior sólo le permitió dejar escapar un grito. Podía sentirlo, el zorro de nueve colas se retorcía en su interior tratando de salir, tratando de tomar el control y enfrentarse a Madara.

—¿Y tú qué haces vivo? —cuestionó sorprendido al notar a Guy, ignorando al muchacho que se retorcía en el suelo detrás de él, esa era una de los desagradables cambios que no le estaban gustando—. Se supone que Kisame se mató contigo.

Guy ignoró el comentario y se mantuvo serio. Lo principal era no caer en provocaciones de Madara y él no pensaba dar un mal ejemplo aunque en su interior estaba muriendo por eliminar al asesino de sus dos alumnos.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó Kakashi. Al parecer Madara se sorprendió de ver a Guy y por su forma de expresarse muy posiblemente asumió que Kisame estaba muerto, eso quería decir que nunca volvió con él luego del último ataque. El Hokage quería mantener la atención del Uchiha lejos de su alumno, no esperaba que Naruto reaccionara tan impulsivamente justo en esa ocasión y para hacerlo peor, el chakra del Kyuubi estaba tratando de liberarse.

—Bueno, Konan está por allá abajo guiando a los fieles seguidores de Pein —contestó pensativo—. ¡Oh! Creo que me preguntas por Pein, con tantos cuerpos es casi una multitud —añadió alegremente, notando como Hinata parecía estar buscándolo—. Sé que algunos Hyuuga tienen muy buena visión, pero lamento informarles que Pein partió hace varias horas cuando los sintió, dudo que la pequeña pueda ver a un país de distancia —habló burlonamente el Uchiha—. No es justo que sólo ustedes se diviertan, los que quedaron en Konoha también merecen una pelea.

Las palabras de Madara causaron el efecto que el shinobi había previsto, pese a tener en frente un grupo entrenado pudo notar, con satisfacción, la preocupación en sus rostros. Una kunoichi en el fondo del grupo captó su atención, ella a diferencia del resto parecía estar más afectada por la noticia a la vez que sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al rubio que aún seguía peleando con la criatura en su interior.

—Una Hyuuga —habló el Uchiha con sorna—. Pudieron hacerlo mejor, esa niña está muerta de miedo, jamás lograría ponerme un dedo encima.

Tenten tomó una posición más agresiva al ver que la atención del enemigo ya se encontraba sobre Hinata. Pudo ver como Madara la observó a ella también y dibujo una sonrisa burlona, era obvio que la recordaba de la batalla anterior y que no había variado en más mínimo su opinión sobre ella.

x x

—¡Quédate quieto! —gritó Naruto. Ya no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había estado tratando de contener al zorro de las nueve colas.

El rubio era consiente que el lugar el que se encontraba el tiempo transcurría de forma distinta. Las metálicas rejas gigantes que se mantenían cerradas gracias a un pequeño sello de papel se encontraban frente a él. Desde dentro el chakra del Kyuubi trataba de envolverlo en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Te he dicho que pares zorro estúpido! —insistió con desesperación el muchacho. No quería volver a usar el chakra del Kyuubi, demasiada gente había sido dañada cuando él perdió el control en ocasiones anteriores y no pensaba ceder en esa ocasión.

—No eres capaz de derrotarlo —habló por fin el Kyuubi—. No pienso dejar que nos mates.

—No te necesito.

—¿Crees que tienes el nivel para enfrentarte a Uchiha Madara? —bufó con desprecio el gran zorro, acercando sus ojos rojos a la reja que lo contenía—. Abre el sello y te aseguro que no sobrevivirá.

—Ya te lo dije. ¡No te necesito! —repitió Naruto tratando de concentrarse para lograr salir de ese lugar y calmar su chakra. Pero sus intentos eran inútiles, el chakra rojizo seguía tratando de rodearlo y aunque el Kyuubi aún se mantenía bajo control era incapaz de moldear chakra si se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Los ojos del Kyuubi se abrieron de golpe y liberó al muchacho, permitiéndole regresar a tomar control sobre su cuerpo. Al instante en que Naruto notó que el dolor había cesado, pese a que podía seguir sintiéndose envuelto por el Kyuubi, vio como una ola de armas y el avance de Kakashi y Guy obligaron a Madara a moverse.

Con algo de dificultad Naruto consiguió salir del área de un jutsu usado por el Uchiha para repeler los ataques. El zorro no se había rendido, simplemente no quería acabar muerto y menos a causa de un enfrentamiento con el dueño de su contenedor.

—¡Naruto! —llamó Shikamaru al notar que su amigo estaba nuevamente con ellos.

El rubio estaba listo para retomar el ataque contra Madara, aunque fuera necesario hacerlo a golpes sin utilizar su chakra, pero cuando decidió como acercarse vio sangre brotar de la mano de Madara. La herida fue provocada por un simple kunai clavado en la palma del Uchiha, el hombre sonreía divertido mientras la sangre goteaba lentamente.

Kakashi cruzó miradas con Guy, algo no estaba bien. El Uchiha había evitado todo menos ese kunai y por la trayectoria estaba seguro de que pudo haberlo esquivado si hubiera querido.

—Ya que insisten —comentó Madara viendo la sangre y luego juntando sus manos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Kakashi al reconocer una secuencia de sellos que fue realizada por Madara.

El cuerpo de Madara desapareció entre el humo que apareció ocasionado por el jutsu de invocación. Un par de ojos dorados resaltaron inmediatamente, seguidos por un conjunto de escamas rojas.

El edificio en el que estaban comenzó a ceder casi de inmediato, el peso de la criatura que acababa de aparecer era demasiado para la estructura. Con un fuerte movimiento de sus alas el dragón de color carmesí elevó vuelo y presionó aún más la ya inestable estructura.

Los shinobi observaron al dragón mientras sentían como el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a desaparecer. Era inmenso, más de lo que habían previsto, su cuerpo era visiblemente musculoso y acorazado debajo de unas escamas color sangre. Un potente rugido ocasionó que cada vidrio cercano a la criatura se partiera en pedazos.

—¡Muévanse! —indicó Guy al ver como la inmensa cola golpeó fuertemente el edificio, provocando que su destrucción se acelerara notablemente.

La distancia hasta el suelo era notoria y la construcción sobresalía sobre el resto. No había edificios adyacentes en los cuales impulsarse para controlar el descenso. Kakashi, al igual que Guy, tomaron control de sus cuerpos impulsándose continuamente con los restos del edificio mientras caían.

Algunos de los shinobi de Suna sufrieron el embate de la cola del animal casi directamente y los bloques de cemento los golpearon de inmediato. Kankurou utilizó sus habilidades para mantenerse sobre un trozo del edificio y hacerlo girar de modo que el resto de los pedazos no lo golpearan a él directamente.

La atención de Neji estaba centrada en su prima, antigua compañera de equipo y Shikamaru. Ellos habían estado un tanto más alejados, pero igualmente tendrían que improvisar un método para no morir con la caída o los restos que podían golpearlos. Notó el chakra de Madara esperando en el suelo a unos metros del caos que chocaría el suelo en segundos. Maldijo ligeramente, posiblemente en cuanto tocaran tierra comenzaría a atacarlos, pero al menos el dragón parecía tener la intención de quedarse en los aires por el momento.

Tenten tomó uno de sus pergaminos, no había sobrevivido para simplemente acabar muerta por un derrumbe. Fijo su vista en los restos que caían cerca de ella, Hinata y Shikamaru, tenía que dispersarlos lo suficiente para que dejaran de chocar entre ellos, pero a la vez a una distancia en la que pudieran ser usados para impulsarse contra alguna otra construcción cuando estuvieran más cerca al suelo.

Las explosiones y diversos métodos para no quedar aplastados fueron observados por Madara desde el suelo. Le parecía gracioso, en especial por Naruto que hasta el momento simplemente había estado golpeando cualquier cosa que pudiera aplastarlo.

—¿Y así planea vencerme? —río divertido por la escena.

El Uchiha ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho con la escena que veía. Acumuló su chakra, dejando que la energía oscura lo rodeara completamente mientras fijaba la mirada sobre el rubio.

Los dos Hyuuga presentes se petrificaron por un momento mientras intentaban buscar la forma adecuada de detener sus respectivas caídas, jamás en sus vidas habían visto un chakra tan siniestro ni poderoso. Hinata trató de advertirle al rubio llamándolo, pero en medio del aire ninguno pudo hacer nada para evitar el golpe directo en contra de Naruto que lo envolvió en un chakra oscuro por completo. El ataque de Madara avanzó sin soltar a su víctima y terminó por golpear los restos de una casa cercana.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―soltó Madara de forma burlona y con un aire de victoria ante la mirada del resto de shinobis―. Fue una tontería que vinieran, prefiero sacrificar al Kyuubi a que siga corriendo libre interfiriendo. No crean que sobrevivirá, Itachi no aguantó mucho y a él no logré golpearlo de forma directa.

x x

La gran silueta del dragón resaltó a la distancia. A pesar de la oscuridad la poca luz que emanaba de Ame o la luna, eran reflejadas en las escamas rojizas del gran cuerpo de la criatura. E incluso quienes no pudieran apreciarlo visualmente, su potente rugido viajó a varios kilómetros de distancia, advirtiendo de su presencia.

Ocultos entre los árboles, dos shinobi portando las bandanas de la villa oculta entre las rocas acababan de emerger momentos antes desde la tierra. Eran un hombre de gran tamaño de contextura regordeta con apariencia relajada y gran nariz, su acompañante era una mujer joven de cabello corto oscuro y una expresión vivaz.

—Eso es una invocación gigante —comentó con algo de sorpresa la chica—. Quizás deberíamos acercarnos un poco más.

—No, el Tsuchikage nos ordenó sólo observar —se negó el shinobi sin dejar de observar, también sorprendido, la aparición del dragón—. Tenemos surte de que se hayan movilizado por la zona opuesta a la nuestra, si pasaban cerca nos hubieran sentido —agregó tranquilizándose un poco.

—Pero llevamos haciendo eso por días, no esperábamos un ataque a la villa, esto debería de ser suficiente para acercarnos —reclamó la joven, tratando de no verse demasiado entusiasmada por el combate que ocurría a distancia, llevaba demasiados días como observadora—. Mira Akatsuchi, es una buena oportunidad para tener confirmación visual de que Uchiha Madara realmente se encuentra en Ame.

—No lo sé, no creo que la necesitemos, con ese dragón debe de bastar —opinó Akatsuchi.

—Eres un aburrido —se quejó ella, regresando la mirada a lo que parecía ser el inicio de un gran combate.

x x

Estaba a medio camino de su destino, abandonó Amegakure minutos después de que Madara le encargara ir a Konoha y como esperaba la ruta no fue completamente tranquila. Un grupo de los ninjas de Konoha y Kusa que había detectado anteriormente trataron de interceptarlo, pero no pudieron hacer mucho para contenerlo. Para esos momentos la pelea contra Madara ya debía de haber comenzado, y aunque Konoha saliera triunfadora, no habría manera de que consiguieran llegar antes que él a la villa oculta entre las hojas.

La sensación de no encontrarse solo lo detuvo, ya se encontraba en el territorio del país del fuego así que encontrar enemigos no era una sorpresa. Observó por unos instantes a la vez que sus otros cinco cuerpos se acercaban más al principal.

—Está consiente, Pein-sama, de que el escuadrón que aniquiló es una buena pista de que algo ingresó al país del fuego ¿no? —interrogó una voz familiar proveniente de la copa de un árbol.

—Ahí estabas —dio como respuesta el líder de Akatsuki, elevando la mirada hasta localizar al dueño de la voz que se dirigía a él.

—Terminé mi trabajo como médico, no pensé que pudieran desear algo más de mis servicios o que desearan un aviso de que me marchaba —contestó Kabuto saltando al suelo y acomodándose los lentes—. Pero creo que este es un buen momento para pedir algo para mí.

Pein observó impasible al joven médico y una extraña transformación que estaba teniendo. Los ojos oscuros de Kabuto comenzaron a aclararse hasta llegar a un tono dorado, su piel se torno blanca a la vez que sus cabellos se volvieron negros y largos.

—Orochimaru… —habló Pein al reconocer la figura que tenía en frente.

—Como te dije, quiero algo por los servicios que presté a Madara —continuó el sannin sonriéndole—. No puedo creer que hayas venido completamente solo, pensé que me sería difícil separarte del Uchiha.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó el Akatsuki de forma seria.

—Los ocho bijuu que tienen, sé que eres tú quien puede invocar el contenedor.

—¿Planeas pelear en mi contra?

—¿Por qué no? esta es una oportunidad única, llevo mucho tiempo esperando —contestó Orochimaru de forma confiada—. Pero no te preocupes, no vas a aburrirte peleando solo contra mí… —añadió formando con velocidad una sucesión de sellos. De la tierra en frente del sannin dos sarcófagos se elevaron con velocidad.

Pein reconoció la técnica 'Edo Tensei', no le sorprendió demasiado viniendo de Orochimaru. Pero lo que si logró dejar de mantenerlo completamente inmutable fue el ver los dos cuerpos que volvían temporalmente a la vida.

—Creo que ya hemos estado en esta situación —habló Orochimaru sonriendo con confianza—, sólo que ellos dos estaban vivos y tú eras una niño asustado.

* * *

Hace unos días subí unas imágenes nuevas de Sayuri-chan en mi cuenta de DeviantArt y el primer intento de Orion molestando a Katt (Son de esas cosas que dibujé en algún momento en una clase, nada espectacular)

Opinión sobre el manga, hasta el 485 al menos. Siempre que creo que Kishimoto no puede hacer que Sakura me caiga peor, me sorprende consiguiéndolo, si leen el manga asumo que captan a que viene mi malestar con ella. En estos momentos encabeza mi lista de personajes que menos me gustan. El detalle de Karin de chica en el examen chunin me hubiera gustado si es que al revisar esos capítulos hubiera alguna chica como Karin entre los extras (Sino, simplemente es una excusa forzada, pudo haber trabajado mil cosas más para Karin y Sasuke, pero tuvo que hacer otra cosa salida de la nada)

Yo predigo un Madara VS Naruto en el manga pronto. Sasuke se supone anda débil a comparación de Naruto en estos momentos, luego de haber peleado contra Danzou, y dudo que al Uchiha mayor le caiga bien perder a Sasuke a manos del niño del Kyuubi.

Comentarios, predicciones, opiniones y quejas son siempre bien recibidos.

A finales de abril cumplo tres años con este fic… recuerdo que al cumplir el segundo pensé que lo acabaría para Noviembre… a paso de 1 capítulo por semana si lo hubiera logrado, quizás incluso a dos por semana, pero estos últimos realmente me he demorado en subirlos.

En el capítulo final les pondré con que rango acabaron los personajes o si están vivos o muertos. Que por ejemplo alguno se le puede pasar que Kotetsu e Izumo los ascendí durante la subida de rangos que hizo Tsunade (Por eso andan por aquí y no en la puerta)


	99. Chapter 99

Aunque me cuesta creerlo, el 21 de Abril fue el tercer aniversario del fic. Realmente me hubiese gustado poder acabarlo para esa fecha o al menos haber publicado este ese día. Pero, de cualquier manera, espero que sigan disfrutando el fic pese a las demoras.

* * *

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 99**

El final de la cuarta guerra ninja

* * *

Pein observó, quieto, a las tres personas que tenía delante de él. Muchos años atrás había estado en frente de ellos, pero en ese momento tenía a Konan y Yahiko a su lado, además era sólo un niño. Con cada uno había tenido algún encuentro luego de volverse Pein y contra dos de ellos había peleado directamente. Observó de forma cautelosa; con shinobis de la altura de los sannin un segundo enfrentamiento luego de haber demostrado buena parte de su arsenal podía significar una derrota casi segura, incluso para él.

El primero en abrir los ojos y tomar conciencia fue Jiraiya. Al ver a Pein su cerebro casi automáticamente le hizo creer que la pelea que acabó con su vida aún continuaba de alguna manera, pero al notar el bosque y la extraña sensación de su cuerpo recordó bien sus últimos momentos. Giró ligeramente la cabeza y notó al causante de su regreso.

—Orochimaru —murmuró seriamente. No tenía idea clara de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero era bastante obvio que su antiguo compañero había usado el 'Edo Tensei' y al parecer planeaba tener un enfrentamiento contra Pein.

—Jiraiya… —llamó ligeramente la otra persona que había sido traída a la vida. Lo primero que Tsunade vio y reconoció fue al gran hombre de cabello blanco, pero aunque quiso centrarse sólo en él, su instinto automáticamente le hizo presente la presencia de Pein y de su otro compañero—. ¡Orochimaru! —gritó de forma agresiva. No era idiota y sabía perfectamente qué había hecho el invocador de serpientes con ella y Jiraiya. Se suponía que Orochimaru estaba muerto, pero con él ese tipo de noticias nunca debían de tomarse como una verdad absoluta.

La presencia de la rubia hizo que Jiraiya gruñera ligeramente al notarla. Ella también había muerto en algún momento, pese a que trató de conseguir y enviar la mayor cantidad de información que pudo sobre Pein para apoyar contra Akatsuki. Sabía que Tsunade ya se encontraba débil, pero realmente deseó que ella pudiera terminar retirándose al final de todo el conflicto.

—No creo que sea adecuado que los controle, cuando lo hice con el primer y segundo Hokage sus habilidades se redujeron mucho —explicó Orochimaru tranquilamente sin darles oportunidad de hablar—. Necesito que puedan pelear a su máximo.

—Vaya, debes de haberte vuelto aún más demente de lo que eras si crees que vamos a ayudarte —comentó Jiraiya desviando la mirada hacía su invocador.

—Pueden ponerse en mi contra si lo desean, pero quizás sería bueno que supieran que lo único que se interpone entre Pein y Konoha somos nosotros —respondió Orochimaru esbozando una sonrisa de confianza—. Los que podrían tratar de detenerlo están atacando Ame en estos momentos —añadió satisfecho al ver las expresiones de los otros dos sannin.

—¡Konoha puede defenderse! No todo se trata de que tan fuerte es uno individualmente —interrumpió la rubia.

—Tal vez, pero si me apoyan pueden evitar la inminente masacre y posible destrucción de Konoha.

—¿Nos tomas por unos idiotas? —replicó Tsunade molesta al escucharlo.

—Luego de encargarte de Pein irás contra la villa —acusó Jiraiya tratando de evitar pensar cómo era que la kunoichi del grupo también había muerto.

Pein se mantuvo quieto, analizando a sus adversarios. No poseía mucho conocimiento de la técnica que había utilizado Orochimaru, pero al parecer tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade conservaban sus capacidades mentales y eso significaba que probablemente recordaban sus enfrentamientos en contra de él. Físicamente tenían una apariencia algo golpeada y la suciedad por haber emergido de la tierra, pero en general aparentaban estar igual que antes de morir y en el caso de Jiraiya podría decirse que mantenía su estado previo a la pelea en la que perdió uno de sus brazos.

—Una batalla contra Pein, incluso con la ayuda de ustedes me debilitaría mucho, no podría ir enseguida por Konoha —contestó el sannin calmadamente—. No tengo intensión de atacar la villa en este momento, pero pensé que ustedes desearían defenderla… o quizás prefieran seguir descansando.

Jiraiya y Tsunade cruzaron miradas, no podían permitir que Pein llegara a Konoha y reconocían el bosque en el que se encontraban, Orochimaru no estaba mintiendo al decir que se encontraban cerca. Pero por otro lado el apoyar al tercer sannin no les agradaba.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? —exigió saber la kunoichi.

—Lo que Akatsuki y Madara han estado juntando todo este tiempo…

—¿¡Estás loco!? —gritó Tsunade al escucharlo—. Pelearíamos para mantener el mismo problema sólo que tú serías quien tuviera a los bijuu.

—Al menos ganan tiempo y decrece la cantidad de enemigos… —contestó el invocador hasta que posó la mirada en Pein—. Creo que no planea esperar más.

Tanto la quinta Hokage como el ermitaño dirigieron su atención a Pein que se encontraba listo para comenzar a atacar. Ambos asintieron luego de volver a cruzar miradas, se conocían de mucho tiempo y sabían que estaban pensando igual. Ayudarían a Orochimaru contra Pein y luego se encargarían de él antes de que el jutsu terminara.

x x

El grupo de Konoha que se encontraba combatiendo contra los shinobi de Ame, dirigidos por Konan, se percató al instante del combate que se estaba iniciando en la cima del edificio más alto de la villa. En un principio fue una ligera explosión, pero casi inmediatamente después la estructura colapsó ante el peso de un gigantesco dragón rojo. La criatura extendió sus alas y luego agitó con fuerza su cola terminando la labor que su cuerpo había iniciado segundos antes.

Tanto la aparición del dragón como la desaparición del edificio tomaron por sorpresa a ambos grupos que se encontraban enfrentándose. Los ninjas de Ame no parecían estar seguros si la inmensa invocación era parte de sus aliados o enemigos.

Katt se demoró unos momentos en reaccionar, recordaba bien a ese dragón, el problema era que en esos instantes se le veía incluso más grande que lo que ella recordaba. Al haber estado rodeada de otras gigantescas invocaciones la vez que logró verlo, no distinguió tan efectivamente lo colosal que era el tamaño del compañero de Madara.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse y esquivó un shuriken que fue lanzado hacía ella, la sorpresa no logró detener la batalla por más de unos pocos segundos. Genma se adelantó indicándole que se alejara y ella aprovechó para avanzar con dirección a la inmensa invocación, no muy segura de si realmente quería seguir el plan que la incluía peleando en su contra.

Vio como, a lo lejos, el polvo que se elevó por la caída del edificio se disipó ante una ola negra de energía que derrumbó otra construcción cercana. No pudo distinguir a ninguna persona siendo golpeada a causa de la distancia y escombros, pero estaba segura de que ese ataque había sido de Madara.

—Kakashi… —susurró indecisa, no estaba segura si debía de seguir con el plan o simplemente ir a donde estaba el Uchiha y posiblemente Kakashi junto con Naruto. Lo ideal era que se apegara a lo que le había indicado y confiara en que todos podrían realizar su parte como era debido, pero la idea de tener a su esposo y hermano contra un enemigo tan poderoso la mantenía intranquila. Aún así, antes de lograr tomar una decisión, sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella avanzando en su misma dirección.

—Hay que apurarnos —indicó Sakura seriamente al alcanzarla, al igual que la pelirroja se movilizó casi al instante en que el dragón apareció—. No parece que vaya a quedarse peleando donde fue invocado, no podemos dejar que se acerque al resto —añadió, tratando de que su mirada no se desviara en la misma dirección a la que Katt parecía querer dirigirse.

Katt asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, con Sakura a su costado no podía simplemente tomar el otro camino y obviar al dragón, pese a que estaba segura de que la otra kunoichi también tenía deseos de ir a donde se encontraba el rubio. Aunque no le gustara, iba a tener que confiar en que tanto Kakashi como Naruto se mantendrían a salvo y que el plan de Konoha para enfrentarse a Akatsuki funcionaría.

—¿Has visto a Pein? —preguntó la pelirroja luego de pensar en Akatsuki. Del líder de la organización no parecía haber rastros—. ¿Crees que esté con Madara?

—Es posible… —contestó un tanto pensativa, ella tampoco había logrado ver al miembro faltante de Akatsuki. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras continuaba avanzando para tratar de relajarse. Su labor era centrarse en dirigir a los médicos y atender heridos o enfrentarse contra la invocación de Madara, en ese momento no podía permitir que su mente tratara de pensar en otras cosas.

—Kankurou y un grupo de Suna fueron con ellos —habló Katt recordando quienes se alejaron con Kakashi—. Espero que puedan contra él si realmente está ahí.

—Todo sigue yendo conforme a lo planificado —contestó Sakura dirigiendo la mirada hacía el dragón que se encontraba volando a varios metros en frente de ellas y acercándose—. Se revisaron muchas posibilidades y todos saben que deben de hacer.

Katt la escuchó y asintió, pero nada de lo que dijo le daba seguridad. Confiaba en que no habrían problemas mayores contra los shinobi de Ame pese a estar Konan con ellos, pero los que se encontraban enfrentándose a Madara podían terminar cayendo ante alguna habilidad que el Uchiha no hubiese dado pistas de tener hasta el momento.

—Hay que ir por un costado —sugirió la pelirroja al ver como el dragón comenzaba a descender. Por nada del mundo pensaba ponerse directamente en frente de algo tan gigantesco, con suerte si se daba la situación en que los ataques no eran efectivos los ignoraría al verlos como insectos rondando cerca.

—Es inmenso… —susurró Sakura apretando fuertemente sus puños. Kakashi le había indicado que con su fuerza podría ser capaz de dañarlo, pero en ese momento tenía dudas acerca de la afirmación. Aunque algo al menos la tranquilizaba, hasta ese momento no había utilizado casi nada de su chakra y podía concentrarlo todo en hacerlo caer.

La inmensa criatura se posó sobre un grupo de casas que se volvieron escombros en cuanto apoyó su peso. Estaba observando el panorama y no necesitaba estar en un lugar alto para hacerlo, su tamaño le permitía casi una total visibilidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo poco que le era tapado por alguna construcción parecía no interesarle en absoluto.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decidir si haría algo, el dragón sintió como los restos de las construcciones bajo sus patas se elevaron en un remolino de viento que lo envolvió. Los golpes de los pequeños escombros no le incomodaban, apenas los podía sentir, pero entre la baja visibilidad notó, ya casi sobre él, a un hombre vestido de verde que atinó a darle un golpe en la cabeza. Al tomarlo por sorpresa, y de alguna manera relajado, el impacto del golpe de Guy provocó que la cabeza del dragón llegara a golpear fuertemente el suelo.

La bestia verde de Konoha dio un salto y retrocedió. Pese a que a primera vista parecía haber logrado algo positivo el shinobi estaba preocupado. El resultado del impacto no era tan fuerte como él imaginó y pudo comprobar con sus propias manos la dureza de las escamas del dragón.

Guy no se quedó a pelear en el área de Madara, en cuanto el edificio se desplomó comenzó a evitar los restos de este y a tratar de seguir a la invocación. Cuando sintió que el Uchiha lanzó su primer ataque, luego del derrumbe, apresuró el paso aún más, quería terminar con lo que le había sido encargado para poder regresar a ayudar a Kakashi y ese grupo contra Madara.

El dragón se volvió a erguir y miró con curiosidad al hombre que lo atacó. Recordó que estaba sobre el edificio cuando comenzó a derruirse y era algo llamativo verlo en frente de él. El lugar en que fue invocado no se encontraba tan cerca y eso implicaba que ese shinobi era capaz de moverse a grandes velocidades, más de los límites normales que un cuerpo humano, incluso entrenado, debería ser capaz de alcanzar.

—¡Sigan atacándolo! —gritó una voz masculina dirigiéndose a las dos kunoichis de Konoha.

Katt reconoció al hombre, era el shinobi de Taki, Akio, que se acercaba velozmente y un poco más atrás de él estaba la kunoichi de la arena preparándose para tomar una mejor posición luego de haber lanzado el torbellino que ocultó por instantes la presencia de Guy. La pelirroja comenzó a moverse y se separó de Sakura, quien junto con Guy debía de mantenerse atacando de cerca. La presencia de Akio era algo nuevo, no esperaba que alguien más estuviera con ellos apoyando contra la invocación, pero desconocía las habilidades del hombre, pese a que cuando tuvo una misión en Taki a causa de Sasuke él estuvo presente.

—¿Van a pelear en mi contra? —preguntó el dragón con un aire de superioridad antes de agitar fuertemente una vez sus alas y generar una corriente de viento que elevó y arrastró varios bloques de cemento.

Al estar aún cerca, Guy salió despedido por los aires mientras trataba de evitar ser golpeado por los escombros. Temari por su lado logró reaccionar a tiempo y generó una corriente de viento con su abanico para chocar contra la del dragón y evitar que alguien más fuera lanzado por los aires.

Katt se posicionó en la cima de un edificio medio destruido cercano y desde ahí lanzó un ataque. Las llamas generadas por la pelirroja avanzaron velozmente y chocaron contra el cuello del dragón. Sin inmutarse la criatura dirigió su mirada hacía el origen del fuego que lo golpeó y dibujó una expresión similar a una sonrisa que dejó ver sus grandes colmillos.

La kunoichi chasqueó ligeramente la lengua y se preparó para salir del rango de visión de su enemigo, no le gustaba en absoluto estar bajo la mirada de algo tan grande. No había lanzado su mejor ataque, pero al menos esperaba haberle causado algo, lamentablemente las llamas simplemente ardieron unos instantes sobre las escamas escarlata del dragón sin dejar ningún daño.

Una pequeña luz se formó dentro de la boca del dragón y luego, violentamente, emitió una gran llamarada de fuego con dirección a la pelirroja. Katt concentró su chakra instintivamente y lanzó un ataque que se entremezcló con el del dragón. Casi de inmediato trató de tomar control sobre la gran masa incandescente, pero notó que era demasiado como para poder controlarlo de la forma que deseaba. Luego de desviarlo un poco, se vio obligada a retroceder, aprovechando la explosión provocada por el ataque al chocar en las cercanías, y comenzó a reposicionarse lejos de la mirada del dragón.

—Genial… —murmuró preocupada. Pese a haber logrado desviar la llamarada había un problema; la potencia y cantidad de fuego emanados por el dragón hacían casi imposible que pudiera tomar control sobre la masa de fuego. Podía desviar y alentar el ataque, pero no lo suficiente como para asegurar la total seguridad de a quien le fuera a caer.

—¡Akio-sama! —llamó Guy al acercarse nuevamente a la zona del combate y colocarse cerca del mayor de los ninjas presentes.

—Mi equipo está tratando de encargarse de la mujer de Akatsuki aún, no sirve de mucho que me mantenga ahí si no puedo llegar a ella, soy más útil aquí según lo que me explicó el Hokage —explicó el hombre sin quitarle la mirada al dragón. El fuego que fue lanzado por la kunoichi de Konoha no le hizo ningún efecto pese a que el ataque fue notoriamente fuerte.

—Es resistente —aseguró el shinobi de Konoha agradecido con la presencia del ninja de la cascada.

—Eso estaba previsto —contestó Akio mientras observaba con atención el cuerpo del dragón—. Va a costarnos mucho atravesar la coraza de sus escamas —agregó bajo la mirada atenta de la bestia verde de Konoha.

x x

Kankurou observó la energía oscura golpear a Naruto cuando estaba terminado de caer, era difícil no distinguir quien fue la víctima a causa de la llamativa ropa anaranjada del rubio. Había conseguido llegar hasta el suelo casi sin ningún daño gracias a sus títeres que se encargaron de ser quienes recibían los golpes en la caída y también los que le sirvieron de apoyo para impulsarse y lograr un buen aterrizaje. No podía decir lo mismo de los shinobi de su villa que lo habían acompañado. Eran siete y sólo conseguía ver a cinco de ellos y dos de estos no estaban en estado de continuar peleando, aunque eso era predecible considerando que ellos fueron los que estuvieron más cerca del embate de la cola del dragón.

Los shinobi de Konoha parecían haber estado un poco más preparados mentalmente para reaccionar a un ataque de gran tamaño, al parecer había tenido más tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que algo tan grande podía arremeter en su contra. El Hokage y el ANBU estaban ya avanzando contra Madara mientras que el vago novio de su hermana se encontraba junto a Tenten y Hinata, al parecer la maestra de armas consiguió mantenerlos casi ilesos. Del jonin de verde no había rastros, pero dudaba mucho que hubiera quedado aplastado debajo de algún escombro, era más probable que hubiese saltado a la cola del dragón para pelear contra él.

—Bueno —murmuró el hermano del Kazekage. Si los shinobi de Konoha ya estaban moviéndose, él no se quedaría como espectador. Guardó a sus tres títeres, pese a tenerles cariño y estar acostumbrado a dar el máximo con ellos, necesitaba algo un poco más poderoso y la colección de Chiyo, aunque aún no estaba completa, daría sin duda un buen espectáculo—. Apóyenme a distancia, no quiero tener que esquivar más aliados —indicó Kankurou al ver a los tres shinobi de su villa acercarse a él listos para retomar el combate.

Quieto, aunque atento ante el movimiento de ninjas a su alrededor, Madara se quedó satisfecho observando el lugar donde acababa de lanzar al jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Sin el muchacho rondando sería más sencillo encargarse del resto, el rubio a diferencia de muchos otros enemigos con los que había peleado, tenía mucha energía y aunque se dedicara a evitarlo dudaba que lo pudiera agotar de esa forma.

Una leve brisa movió su oscuro y largo cabello provocando que su atención se desviara a su espalda. Ahí cuando giró el rostro vio que estaba Naruto a unos pocos centímetros de golpearlo con un rasengan. Sus ojos rojos se dilataron ante la sorpresa e inmediatamente reaccionó a tele-transportarse lejos del impacto de la técnica.

Apareció a una distancia prudencial y vio como en el lugar donde debería de estar el cuerpo inerte, o cerca de estarlo, del rubio no había nada. Sonrió divertido, no esperaba que el muchacho fuera capaz de engañarlo con un kagebunshin.

—Pero eso no funcionará nuevamente —comentó en voz alta viendo con atención como el Hokage y el ANBU de la máscara de halcón no habían dejado tratar de acercársele pese al cambio de localización que hizo.

Naruto observó al Uchiha seriamente cuando la nube de polvo que provocó se asentó ligeramente dejando ver un cráter, tratando de pensar cómo lo atacaría, pero luego su vista se desvió a una gran llamarada de fuego que emanó de la boca de la colosal invocación de Madara que al parecer estaba peleando a lo lejos. El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y trató de invocar a Gamabunta para que se encargara del dragón, pero antes de terminar los sellos escuchó a Shikamaru gritarle que no gastara su chakra en otra cosa que no fuera Madara.

—¡Deja que ellos se encarguen del dragón! —añadió el joven mientras veía con atención la desagradable capacidad de movilidad que Madara tenía para escapar de los ataques de Kakashi y Kumori que ya lo habían alcanzado e incluso segundos antes del rasengan de Naruto.

El rubio obedeció, sabía que tenía que centrarse en Madara, pero también era consiente de que sólo un grupo pequeño había sido asignado a encargarse de la invocación si aparecía. El pensar en que en cuestión de minutos podía perder a su hermana y amiga volvió a generar que perdiera la tranquilidad que había ganado durante la caída y nuevamente comenzó a sentir como el chakra del Kyuubi trataba de controlarlo.

Kakashi notó a Naruto mientras trataba de intercambiar ataques con Madara. Había visto el fuego cerca del dragón y no tuvo dudas de lo que estaba recorriendo la cabeza de su alumno. Al muchacho le costaba mucho mantener en raya sus emociones, fueran del tipo que fueran, en especial las que eran provocadas por preocupación por las personas que quería.

—¿Preocupado? —se burló el Uchiha apareciendo justo en frente del Hokage—. Espero no te olvides —añadió, esquivando un golpe proveniente de Kumori—, que Pein está por darle una visita a Konoha —terminó antes de saltar hacía atrás y esquivar un títere de cabello rojo que trató de atacarlo con un par de espadas.

El Hokage no respondió, no pensaba darle el gusto al Uchiha, al final parecía que más que ganar los combates lo que disfrutaba era torturar la mente de la gente. Claro que estaba preocupado, pero no pensaba que alguien fuera capaz de leerlo, quizás al final la diferencia entre él y Naruto era sencillamente que el rubio no se preocupaba en ocultarlo.

—Parece que alguien tiene problemas con un zorro —comentó de forma burlona el Uchiha refiriéndose a Naruto, viendo como un títere de gran tamaño se acercaba a él seguido por varios shurikens y kunais con notas explosivas provenientes de los ninjas de Suna.

Desapareció y reapareció junto a Naruto, dejando a sus adversarios más problemáticos a una distancia prudencial. Fuera del Hokage y el ANBU que acababa de 'conocer', que resultó ser bastante hábil, no sentía que debía de prestar mayor atención al resto.

—¿Problemas? Yo puedo ayudarte —habló el Uchiha activando su mangekyou y ocasionando que Naruto volviera a estar completamente vulnerable a causa del Kyuubi que luchaba por salir.

Kankurou movió de regreso a sus títeres mientras mandaba a atacar a otros dos. A la vez Shikamaru se adelantó a tratar de capturar al Uchiha con sus sombras.

Hábilmente Madara esquivó a uno de los títeres y con una bola de fuego alejó al otro. Las miradas de asombro de los jóvenes parecían deleitarlo, al parecer era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a alguien del grupo en que él consideraba estar, un grupo en donde sólo unos cuantos prodigios estaban y que sus nombres eran leyendas.

Shikamaru consiguió apresarlo con sus sombras y de inmediato vio como Tenten abrió uno de sus pergaminos, lanzando una ola de armas contra el Uchiha.

—Algo no está bien… —murmuró el joven Nara al instante en que las armas debían de caer sobre el cuerpo del enemigo. No sintió la más mínima intención de moverse o forcejear por parte del cuerpo que tenía capturado, simplemente no le importaba.

—Lo atravesaron —advirtió Hinata un tanto incrédula, no pensaba que estando capturado sería capaz de seguir actuando.

—No tiene caso —habló Shikamaru soltando al Uchiha—. No necesita moverse físicamente para activar su técnica, sólo usa su chakra.

—Chico listo —confirmó Madara—. No es falta de visión o sellos rápidos, aunque me retengas puedo seguir manipulando mi chakra.

El sonido característico de las técnicas de rayo captó la atención del Uchiha que sonrió a punto de explicar lo inútil del intento a Kakashi, realmente no estaban pensando en darle un segundo de tregua. Pero al girar el rostro notó que el cuerpo del Hokage no estaba en el mismo lugar que de donde calculó que provenía el sonido del jutsu, sino mucho más cerca, reduciendo notablemente su tiempo de reacción contra el ataque.

Una acumulación de chakra se había extendido desde la mano izquierda de Kakashi y se mantuvo cargada a distancia mientras él siguió avanzando hasta quedar cerca de Madara. Pero fue lo que tenía en su mano derecha lo que ocasionó preocupación en el Uchiha. Un pequeño tanto emanando una luz blanca estaba a punto de golpearlo a la vez que la energía del ataque que lo distrajo se diseminaba.

Al momento del impacto, Kakashi sintió como la hoja del tanto atravesaba el cuerpo de Madara, pero el chakra blanco parecía poder afectar el cuerpo pese a que era obvio que el Uchiha estaba en pleno uso de su técnica. El Hokage giró velozmente su arma y trató de lanzar otra estocada antes de que Madara lo contraatacara, pero el Uchiha simplemente desapareció en frente de sus ojos.

Kakashi observó atento los alrededores, dudaba mucho de que luego de haberlo herido, Madara decidiera escapar. El Uchiha era un shinobi orgulloso y el tanto de Hatake Sakumo acababa de herirlo.

—¡Está al oeste! —gritó Hinata al darse cuenta de que no había forma que visualmente localizaran a su enemigo.

El primero en acercarse a la nueva localización fue Kumori, a diferenta del resto él si sabía donde se encontraba Madara, pero no había querido acercarse y revelar que podía seguirlo con tal facilidad. Kakashi le indicó a Kankurou y al escuadrón de Suna que se mantuvieran en sus posiciones, no quería dejar al resto del grupo de Konoha con sólo Tenten como shinobi de combate.

Viendo una oportunidad Shikamaru utilizó sus sombras para arrastrar a Naruto hasta donde se encontraba él junto con Hinata y Tenten. Mientras la maestra de armas vigilaba atenta, Hinata utilizaba su byakugan para tratar de buscar una manera de ayudar a Naruto con su inusual flujo de chakra, pero le era imposible tratar de encontrar algún tenketsu que ayudara a apaciguar la pelea de chakras dentro del rubio.

Madara maldijo al escuchar a la Hyuuga dirigir a Kakashi a su nueva posición, si algo detestaba sobre cualquier otra cosa era ver como un grupo de enemigos sumando destrezas individuales trataban de llegar a su altura.

—Supongo que ya no seguiré jugando —murmuró dibujando un semblante serio en su rostro. Tenía dos problemas urgentes de los cuales encargarse, el primero era la Hyuuga y el segundo el chakra blanco de Hatake, había una razón por la que detestaba el chakra de luz y era que podía ignorar por completo su habilidad para dejar que los ataques lo atravesaran. El jinchuriki del Kyuubi estaba inhabilitado gracias a sus problemas de control, eso era un problema menos con el que lidiar en ese momento.

Kumori se detuvo de golpe y giró en dirección a donde se encontraba su prima, el chakra de Madara había incrementado su tamaño y desaparecido de improvisto cuando ya se encontraban a unos metros de alcanzarlo. Kakashi lo imitó, sabía lo que significaba que Neji se detuviera de forma tan abrupta.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Tenten al ver como en frente de ella acababa de aparecer el Uchiha.

La kunoichi trató de atacar a Madara, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no era capaz de lanzar una ola de armas o en su defecto utilizar alguna nota explosiva sin dañar a sus compañeros. Trató de pelear con una espada, había estado entrenando desde que fue derrotada por ese shinobi y no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir.

Los ojos del Uchiha se desviaron a un costado de Tenten al ver como la otra kunoichi había reaccionado y estaba dispuesta a enfrentársele. Esquivó uno de los ataques cargados de chakra de las palmas de Hinata y luego lo volvió a hacer. No necesitaba usar sus técnicas para evitarla; el nivel que tenía ella, incluso acompañada por la otra kunoichi, no le representaba un problema.

—¿Realmente eres una Hyuuga? —se rió recuperando algo de su humor confiado—. Creo que tomé una buena decisión al no gastarme en buscarte luego de matar a tu padre y al resto de tu clan.

—¡Cállate! —intervino Tenten, molesta al recordar como Madara se encargó de Neji.

—¿Para qué te trajeron? —preguntó a Hinata deteniendo el brazo de Tenten y el golpe de espada que estaba tratando de acertarle—. ¿Bloquearme los tenketsus? Kakashi está más desesperado de lo que pensé para confiarle eso a una kunoichi de tu nivel.

Las palabras de Madara resonaban en la cabeza de Hinata y aunque ella misma deseaba ignorarlas no podía. Pese a ser una Hyuuga jamás sintió la confianza casi intrínseca a su clan, desde que el Hokage le encomendó su labor no había hecho otra cosa que entrenar, pero siempre con el temor de qué ocurriría si fallaba. Nunca se consideró una kunoichi fuerte, si había logrado llegar a ser chunin era porque naturalmente sus habilidades lograban hacer flotar un poco su carencia continua de carácter.

El Uchiha sonrió ampliamente, no estaba molestando a la muchacha con intención directa de hacer que flaqueara, pero podía ver como los ojos y movimientos de ella se hacían menos efectivos de lo que ya eran cada vez que no lograba golpearlo. Como si la muchacha a cada fallo se diera cuenta de que lo que él decía era verdad.

Hinata dio un pequeño salto de improvisto mientras que Tenten dirigió su espada a un costado a manera de escudo. La mente del shinobi reaccionó rápido, si sus oponentes estaban tomando posiciones defensivas era porque un ataque mayor venía. Sus ojos capturaron, casi de inmediato, la imagen de cinco títeres acercándose a él junto con varios shurikens envolviéndolos y aunque no pudo ver las sombras estaba seguro que el muchacho Nara se encontraba actuando también por la posición de sus manos.

El Uchiha esquivó algunos ataques, gracias a sus ojos que definieron la trayectoria de todo lo que venía en contra de él, y lo que no era capaz de desviar o impedir que lo golpeara simplemente dejó que lo atravesara. Un pequeño destello lo obligó a moverse violentamente hacia un costado mientras esquivaba los últimos kunais, el reflejo de una larga hoja de metal empuñada por Tenten pasó muy cerca de sus ojos.

—Vamos Hyuuga —llamó, no deseaba retirarse hasta hacer que Hinata cayera, pero al verla flaquear tanto no pudo evitar querer ver el proceso lentamente y no provocado por un ataque fuerte e inmediato—. Pensé que estabas aquí para pelear contra mí, no para escudarte con tu amiga.

Pudo distinguir una pequeña expresión de sorpresa formarse en los ojos de la Hyuuga y casi de inmediato se dispuso a esquivar lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

—¡Deja de molestarla! —gritó Naruto apareciendo con un pequeño grupo de clones de sombras que se abalanzaron sobre él. Segundos atrás había logrado retomar el control sobre su cuerpo gracias a haber estado siendo ignorado por Madara, aunque aún podía sentir al zorro retorcerse dentro de él—. ¡Cuando Hinata te golpee te va a borrar la sonrisa del rostro!

—¡Oh! —articuló fingiendo sorpresa luego de esquivar al grupo de shinobis vestidos de naranja—. ¿No te gusta que la moleste? Pensé que estabas en la mitad de una discusión con el Kyuubi.

—¿Quieres al Kyuubi no? —cuestionó el muchacho—. Entonces deberías de estar peleando conmigo.

—¿Me estás retando? —preguntó divertido.

—Sí —afirmó rotundamente ganándose un desagradable dolor en el cuerpo a causa del Kyuubi—. Yo no te tengo miedo —agregó mirando a los ojos al Uchiha hasta que desapareció.

—Deberías —susurró Madara dándole un golpe en el rostro luego de colocarse a su costado sin que Naruto pudiera evitarlo—. Voy a enseñarte a tenerme miedo —prosiguió volviendo a golpearlo y deteniendo un golpe que venía por parte de Naruto—. ¡Vamos! Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, le estabas dando problemas a Pein —continuó mientras seguía golpeándolo hasta que notó el regreso de Kakashi y Kumori.

Madara esquivó las sombras de Shikamaru que arremetieron contra él antes de volver a golpear a Naruto, sujetarlo fuertemente y llevárselo para no tener interrupciones. Ante los ojos de los presentes ambos shinobi habían desaparecido. Hasta ese momento no tenían conocimiento de que Madara fuera capaz de arrastrar a otra persona con él.

—¿Dónde están? ¡Hinata! —llamó el Hokage preocupado.

La muchacha no se demoró demasiado en localizarlos, no estaban lejos, pero Madara estaba golpeando a Naruto sin problemas. Los movimientos que hacía el Uchiha eran naturales, el tiempo que había vivido peleando era tan largo que no importaba lo que el rubio tratar de hacer, podía predecirlo y contrarrestarlo para atacar.

Naruto por su parte estaba peleando contra dos adversarios a la vez y sólo era capaz de contener a uno mientras el otro se dedicaba a golpearlo sin restricciones. Si el Kyuubi no estuviera interfiriendo podría concentrarse y activar el modo ermitaño para poder pelear de forma más pareja con Madara, pero el zorro simplemente deseaba salir y matar al Uchiha antes de que ocurriera lo contrario.

—_¡Maldito zorro deja de hacer esto! —_gritó interiormente ante la presencia del Kyuubi. El chakra había inundado todo el inmenso lugar en el que reposaba la jaula que contenía al zorro y este seguía luchando por envolverlo.

—_Déjate controlar mocoso —_exigió la criatura_—. No eres nadie, no podrás pelear contra él y vas a conseguir que nos mate a ambos._

—_¡No! —_insistió el jinchuriki tratando de no ser invadido por el chakra rojizo_—. Tú tampoco puedes contra él._

—_¡No seas insolente! —_gritó el Kyuubi tratando de extender más su chakra y doblegar la voluntad del muchacho.

—_Yo puedo hacerlo… —_habló el rubio levantando la mirada para fijarla en los ojos rojos que tenía en frente_—. Si dejas de invadirme con tu chakra puedo vencerlo._

—_No tienes suficiente poder._

—_Puedo hacerlo —_insistió nuevamente_—. El mundo tiene más poder que Madara y puedo usarlo._

—_¿Crees que me importa? —_gruñó el zorro, sabía bien qué era lo que deseaba hacer Naruto_—. No eres capaz de matar a alguien y lo único que lograrás es que pelee a toda su capacidad y nos mate._

—_¡Entonces que lo haga! —_interrumpió Naruto molesto_—. No voy a dejar que salgas y dañes a todos los que estén cerca, ¡prefiero que nos mate a ambos! —_agregó, ocasionando un fuerte gruñido_—. O me dejas pelear a mí o nos morimos los dos. _

Bajo la dirección de Hinata el grupo estaba por llegar a alcanzar a Madara. El Uchiha parecía estar divirtiéndose al tener a su oponente a su completa merced, en ese periodo de tiempo pudo haberlo matado, pero al parecer estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento.

—¡Naruto-kun! —llamó la Hyuuga al ver que el muchacho casi no estaba reaccionando a los ataques que le eran lanzados. El chakra del Kyuubi que podía ver con sus ojos estaba volviéndose más inquieto a cada momento, pero a pesar de todo no estaba logrando entremezclarse con el de Naruto.

—Tenemos que rearmarnos rápido para apoyar al resto —habló Kakashi. Desde su nueva ubicación pudo ver como, a lo lejos, hasta el momento ni el grupo dirigido por Kurenai o el que se estaba encargando del dragón habían conseguido una ventaja sustancial que les diera margen de apoyarlos—. Y debemos de encontrar una forma de obligarlo a gastar chakra, en el estado en que está actualmente nos lleva demasiada ventaja.

—Sólo está jugando con nosotros —intervino Kankurou, si iban a hacer algo nuevo tenía que ser rápido, estaban por llegar a ayudar a Naruto—. Puedo mandar a mi grupo a apoyar contra Ame, y yo quedarme a apoyar un poco, aquí no estamos haciendo mucho y nuestro objetivo original no está.

—Sí —asintió Shikamaru dándole una mirada a los shinobi de Suna que comenzaron a desviarse de inmediato—. Tenten, tú también ve con ellos.

—¡Qué! —exclamó la kunoichi, su lugar era apoyando ahí, defendiendo a Hinata—. No pienso dejar a Hinata sola con ese loco cerca —agregó antes de bajar un poco la mirada—. Neji no está para cuidarla, pero yo si puedo hacerlo —susurró, provocando que Hinata la observara al igual que Kumori.

—No han podido llegar a Konan aún, tú si puedes hacerlo —explicó sin darle vueltas al tema de los Hyuuga, desde el punto en que se encontraban podía verse como la mujer de Akatsuki se mantenía atacando a distancia y resguardada por los shinobi de Ame—. Kankurou y yo nos quedaremos a proteger a Hinata hasta que podamos contraatacar a Madara, pero si no conseguimos la ventaja contra Ame pronto la situación podría empeorar.

—No te preocupes —intervino Hinata tratando de sonreír y sonar confiada—. Ya lo he visto pelear un poco, eso va a ayudarme bastante si se acerca o cuando tenga que atacarlo —aseguró la kunoichi sin conseguir sonar convincente.

Tenten observó por un instante a Hinata, no podía demorarse en decidir. Si se mantenía firme no le reclamarían más, de eso estaba segura, pero una mirada al miembro de Akatsuki que se encontraba a lo lejos, le bastó para captar el punto de Shikamaru. Aún así no deseaba dejar a la prima de Neji sola. Luego del examen chunin en el que el Hyuuga se enfrentó a Naruto, ella vio como el muchacho cambió y uno de los aspectos que más le preocupaban era el de mantener a Hinata a salvo. Ahora Neji no podía hacerlo, pero ella deseaba protegerla, no sólo por ser su amiga, sino por lo importante que eso era para su amigo.

—Cuando termines ahí regresa a apoyarnos —dijo Shikamaru al verla pensativa—. No creo que nosotros podamos terminar esto pronto.

Tenten asintió luego de ver una vez más a Hinata y se alejó del grupo, siguiendo a los shinobi de Suna que segundos antes se había retirado, al final tenía que escoger lo que le daría más opciones de salir victoriosa a Konoha y no dejarse guiar por un deseo de venganza. En cuanto la kunoichi se alejó, Shikamaru observó con curiosidad a Kumori, no tenía idea de quién era, pero al parecer la escena captó su atención, algo extraño considerando que hasta ese momento el ANBU había estado increíblemente centrado en Uchiha Madara.

Los primeros en llegar y lanzarse contra Madara fueron Kakashi y Kumori, nuevamente. El Uchiha los vio llegar y dejó por unos momentos a Naruto mientras se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes de ambos shinobis y en especial trataba de localizar dónde es que Kakashi estaba guardando el tanto heredado de su padre.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a curarlo. Al menos en ese momento podía tratar de ayudarlo de algún modo con las heridas ocasionadas por Madara, pero aún así se sentía imponente frente a la pelea que veía estaba ocurriendo entre el chakra del muchacho y el del Kyuubi.

—Hinata —habló Naruto al recuperar la conciencia, aún estaba tratando de resolver sus conflictos internos, pero cuando la atención del Uchiha no estaba sobre él le era más sencillo tratar de mantener a raya al zorro de nueve colas—. Tienes que bloquearlo, sino puede huir podemos ganarle.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —opinó Kankurou al escucharlo. Se había mantenido junto con la muchacha, al igual que Shikamaru, y estaba tratando de ver como acertarle algún golpe con alguno de sus títeres.

El heredero del clan Nara los estaba acompañando, pero su mente y sentidos estaban volcados en el enemigo, el Hokage y el ANBU. Cada movimiento de Madara era preciso y le servía para iniciar un nuevo ataque, cada vez que desaparecía y volvía a aparecer era en un lugar adecuado para seguir atacando.

—Tenemos que acabarlo para poder regresar a Konoha —insistió el rubio, aunque usualmente era distraído, no pasó por alto la ausencia de Pein y palabras de Madara—. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Hinata.

Hinata observó a Naruto un momento sonrojándose ferozmente. Muchos de los momentos en que estuvo entrenando Naruto se había ofrecido a ayudarla, en ocasiones hasta sentía vergüenza de ver como él tenía más confianza en ella que ella misma. No quería decepcionarlo ni a él, a Konoha o a ella misma.

La kunoichi terminó de curar al muchacho y posó la mirada en el Uchiha, no había ido hasta ahí para que el resto se dedicara a cuidarla, ella misma tendría que encontrar el momento adecuado para bloquear sus tenketsus y no lo conseguiría alejada de su enemigo. Hinata tomó aire y corrió en dirección a los shinobi que estaban peleando.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —cuestionó Kankurou mientras mantenía a sus títeres atacando al Uchiha.

—Ella puede —aseguró Naruto sonriendo ligeramente, realmente convencido de que Hinata sería capaz de conseguir la ventaja para Konoha—. Ahora sólo tengo que encargarme del zorro —agregó, dispuesto a llegar a acabar su conflicto interno.

Neji vio como su prima se acercaba, sola, a donde ellos estaban peleando con Madara. Maldijo un poco, Hinata no tenía oportunidad contra el Uchiha, menos si este sentía que era una amenaza real y por la expresión de ella parecía estar dispuesta a dar su mejor intento.

Madara esquivó un golpe proveniente de Kakashi y vio enfrente de él las palmas cargadas de chakra de Hinata. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, no esperaba ver a la kunoichi enfrentándosele nuevamente. El golpe pasó a su costado, por suerte para él las manos de la Hyuuga no estaban emanando chakra tan disperso, sino estaba concentrándolo para bloquearlo.

—¿Regresaste? —cuestionó en un tono burlón, pero en ese momento no vio que la muchacha flaqueara como antes. Los golpes de Hinata seguían sin acertarle, pero al estar esquivando los ataques de Kakashi y Kumori, Madara se veía obligado a usar más chakra para poder dejar que los ataques lo atravesaran.

El Uchiha desapareció, no pensaba permitir que una Hyuuga sin mayor talento fuera la que ocasionaría su caída.

—¡A la derecha Hinata! —gritó de improvisto Shikamaru para sorpresa de todos.

La kunoichi giró el rostro y llegó a reaccionar a tiempo para detener un golpe proveniente del Uchiha que acababa de aparecer a su lado derecho. Tanto los aliados del muchacho como su enemigo estaban sorprendidos por la predicción.

El Uchiha siguió peleando y cada ocasión en la que desaparecía Shikamaru era capaz de prever por dónde y a quién atacaría. Luego de haberlo visto pelear casi sin hacer otra cosa, Shikamaru había comenzado a entender cómo era que tomaba las decisiones de cuando bloquear, dejar que los ataques lo atraviesen o desaparecer y a su vez cómo escogía sus blancos y lugares de aparición. Cada una de sus habilidades requería un periodo de tiempo distinto, el permitir que los ataques lo atravesaran era algo que hacía de forma más veloz que desaparecer por completo por ejemplo.

—¿Te crees muy listo? —inquirió el Uchiha posando la mirada en el que se había vuelto el director de los movimientos de sus enemigos. Pero al igual que el joven Nara, él también era excelente estudiando a otros shinobi y estaba seguro de que el muchacho jamás podría aguantar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él, quizás sabría que haría, pero su cuerpo no podría evitarlo.

—Diablos… —murmuró Shikamaru al ver como el Uchiha desapareció luego de lanzarle una mirada. Vio los ojos rojos de Madara aparecer frente a él y como un kunai se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

Con algo de dificultad logró esquivarlo, pero sabía que otro ataque estaba viniendo, ya que Madara no había vuelto a desaparecer. Esperó el golpe, pero nunca llegó, en su lugar pudo sentir como su cuerpo era halado fuertemente hacía un costado.

—Deberías de dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a entrenar con mi hermana, así podrías esquivarlo sin problemas —opinó Kankurou dejando ver los hilos azules hechos de chakra con los que sostenía a Shikamaru y se ganaba una mirada de odio por parte de Madara.

—¿Así quieren jugar? —cuestionó colérico el Uchiha, cansado de ver cómo de un momento a otro se le hacía más complicado encargarse de sus oponentes.

x x

En Konoha el ambiente era tenso. Los shinobi que se había quedado en la villa estaban consientes que en esos momentos sus compañeros debían de estar peleando y que por ende la situación de ellos era delicada. Todos ya se encontraban listos para realizar una evacuación de emergencia en caso algo estuviera dirigiéndose hacía Konoha, estando atentos podrían reaccionar a tiempo. La mayoría de labores habían sido canceladas y sólo lo mínimo necesario estaba en funcionamiento.

—¡Tegakari-kun! ¡Ve acá! —gritó una mujer joven mientras perseguía al pequeño del clan Inuzuka que corría por debajo de una mesa tratando de escapar de ella.

La pequeña guardería de Konoha no se encontraba tan vacía como las encargadas hubieran querido. Tenían muchos menos niños de lo usual, pero aún así en caso de una evacuación requerirían ayuda.

Sayuri se encontraba sentada en el suelo en frente de Dango, tratando de hacer que jugara con ella y unos bloques de juguete que tenían. El hijo de Anko observaba tranquilamente a la niña sin mayores ánimos o ganas de comenzar a acoplar los juguetes.

—Sayuri —llamó una de las encargadas arrodillándose junto a la niña para captar su atención—. ¿Por qué no juegas con Tegakari? —pidió sonriente señalando al pequeño que acababa de ser capturado por la muchacha que lo había estado siguiendo. Dango era un niño tranquilo que podía quedarse solo, pero necesitaban ver como hacían para cansar al hijo de Hana y usualmente lo hacían jugar con otros niños.

La pequeña dirigió la mirada a Tegakari, hizo un puchero a la vez que negó con la cabeza y centró su atención en los bloques con los que estaba jugando, ignorando el pedido de la mujer. La hija del Hokage no le gustaba mucho estar con otros niños, con excepción de Dango.

La muchacha iba a tratar de decir algo más, pero el sonido de una explosión lejana y la aparición bulliciosa de un grupo de genins en la puerta de la guardería, listos para ayudar con la evacuación, no se lo permitieron.

—¡Rápido! —habló fuertemente uno de los genins, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de las muchachas encargadas cuando provocó que los niños, asustados, empezaran a llorar.

La joven que estaba junto a Sayuri y Dango se preparó para sacarlos, pero al tratar de tomar a la hija del Hokage se encontró con un gran zorro que la estaba elevando con sus colas y colocando sobre su lomo. La pequeña estaba sonriendo y tiró al suelo el bloque con que había estado jugando.

—¡Es mía! —exclamó Orion mirando a la encargada antes de dar un salto por una ventana cercana.

—¡El zorro se llevó a la hija del Hokage! —gritó la muchacha asustada mientras que Dango se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta para que se lo llevaran entre gritos de las encargadas y llantos de casi todos los otros niños.

Sayuri se agarró del pelaje de la invocación, pero el zorro la mantenía sujeta también con sus colas. Había mucho movimiento en Konoha, o al menos eso podía ver la pequeña desde un tejado alto.

—Cuando terminen de moverse iremos a buscar carne —explicó Orion animadamente luego de asegurarse de que la explosión que sintió fuera lejana y que el aroma de Madara no estuviera cerca—. Van a dejarla sin vigilancia, tú vas a abrir las puertas porque tienes pulgares —añadió mientras Sayuri sonreía divertida, le gustaba estar con la 'mascota', siempre hacía cosas divertidas.

x x

El gran panda, invocación protectora de Pein, fue lanzado varios metros por el aire a causa de un potente golpe proveniente de la quinta Hokage. Para el líder de Akatsuki enfrentarse a la vez a los sannin estaba poniéndolo al límite de sus habilidades, tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade trataban de mantenerse sobre él todo el tiempo mientras que Orochimaru los apoyaba a una distancia prudencial.

—¿No acababas de aplastar ese cuerpo? —cuestionó Jiraiya a su compañera, posando la mirada sobre un de los cuerpos de Pein, el de una muchacha joven, que acababa de reaparecer.

—Claro que sí, me estaba cansando de sus invocaciones —contestó fastidiada la Hokage—. ¿Cuál lo está haciendo? —cuestionó la mujer, no era normal que un oponente regresara a los pocos minutos sin ningún rasguño, así que alguno debía de estar utilizando alguna técnica—. ¿Una técnica regenerativa quizás? De cualquier forma ninguno de los cuerpos parece tener mucha voluntad propia, son simples envases que pueden ser reparados.

—Ella obviamente no lo está haciendo —resaltó mirando a la invocadora—. Tampoco el de cabello largo ni el gordo que absorbe chakra… a esos dos y el cuerpo que te envié a Konoha los maté, pero luego regresaron.

—Entonces… vayamos por alguno de los otros tres —indicó Tsunade, decidiendo si se enfrentaría directamente por el que parecía ser el cuerpo principal o probaría suerte con alguno de los otros dos.

—Debe de estar pensando en algo grande —añadió el ermitaño antes de verse obligado a alejarse de Tsunade a causa de un jutsu de agua lanzado por el cuerpo de Yahiko—. Con tres enemigos no puede sacar tanta utilidad a ver a sus oponentes desde cada ángulo…

Pein se detuvo unos momentos a analizar la situación nuevamente. Si seguía peleando contra los tres sannin y no conseguía la victoria pronto terminaría perdiendo. Estaba seguro de que ellos ya estaban pensando como desarticular su capacidad de mantener con vida a sus cuerpos y no demorarían demasiado en dar con el adecuado. Pero en ese momento posó la vista sobre Orochimaru, él era quien había traído a los otros dos shinobi y pese a que estaba atacando su participación no era tan activa y sin dudas con el tercer sannin dando su máximo él no tendría mayores oportunidades.

Alejó a sus oponentes usando una potente fuerza para repelerlos desde el cuerpo de Yahiko. Probaría su suerte contra Orochimaru, él los había traído y con suerte su desaparición significaría una victoria automática. En cierto aspecto estaba luchando contra algo similar a lo que él hacía al revivir sus cuerpos y mantener uno de ellos en una posición más defensiva.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —inquirió el sannin al ver como los movimientos de los cuerpos de Pein estaban encaminándose en su dirección—. Pero yo también sé tu secreto —agregó envolviéndose en una espiral de serpientes que emergieron desde su boca.

El cabello de Jiraiya se extendió con velocidad y logró capturar del brazo al cuerpo corpulento de apariencia extraña. Pero al momento de ejercer presión, el brazo se zafó de su lugar y el cuerpo siguió avanzando.

—¿Y este qué tiene? —preguntó fastidiado Jiraiya, antes de que su cabello tomara una contextura espinosa y lanzara una ola de agujas blancas que se clavaron en la espalda del cuerpo que acababa de escapársele.

—Kakashi peleó contra él en Konoha, su cuerpo es casi mecánico —explicó la Hokage tratando de avanzar pese a tener uno de los cuerpos bloqueándole el paso—. Tu no me interesas —dijo fastidiada intercambiando golpes con uno de los que no estaba interesada en aplastar en ese momento.

—¿Dónde estás Nagato? —preguntó fuertemente Orochimaru surgiendo de la tierra a unos metros de donde estaban dispersándose las serpientes que salieron de su cuerpo.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó la quinta.

—Estos son sólo títeres, como ustedes si los hubiera controlado —contestó sonriendo con confianza y bajo una mirada de repudio por parte de los otros dos sannin—.El verdadero poseedor del rinnegan está cerca, nunca he podido verlo, pero sé que no está tan lejos.

—¿Nagato? ¿Quieres decir que hay un séptimo cuerpo? —inquirió Tsunade impaciente, si ese nunca se había mostrado quizás era el que se encargaba de traer a los otros a la vida.

—No es lo que piensas, sólo los controla, pero dudo que se haya acercado a nosotros, hubiera sido muy peligroso —aclaró Orochimaru al ver la mirada de ella.

—Entonces sigamos que lo que estábamos planeando —intervino Jiraiya—. Y obviemos al que se desarme, dudo que Kakashi lo haya dejado entero.

—Tampoco es el cuerpo de Yahiko —añadió la quinta—. Yo me estuve enfrentando a él en los ataques y ahora recuerdo que Shikamaru me habló que uno de los cuerpos se mantuvo al margen, debe de ser el que se encargó de revivirlos luego de la pelea.

—Entonces —añadió Orochimaru, posando la mirada en el cuerpo que restaba. Su rostro estaba adornado con siete receptores de chakra negros—. Probemos con él y veamos si siguen regresando.

Tsunade no perdió el tiempo y usando su chakra para ganar velocidad apareció justo en frente del cuerpo que pensaba aplastar. Pero casi de inmediato se interpuso otro de los cuerpos y detuvo el golpe con sus brazos absorbiendo el chakra con el que estaba cargado.

—¿Crees que eso te servirá de algo? —cuestionó la mujer antes de utilizar su otro puño para golpear una de las articulaciones del cuerpo que planeaba detenerla. Quizás sin chakra sus golpes no era capaces de crear gigantescos cráteres, pero eso no impedía que a fuerza muscular pura pudiera romper los huesos de un idiota que tratara de pararla.

Jiraiya corrió detrás de Tsunade para interceptar al cuerpo que era más mecánico que orgánico y que se estaba abalanzando sobre la mujer. Lo sujetó con su cabello y de inmediato formó en su mano un rasengan que impactó lanzando al cuerpo contra unos árboles cercanos y destruyéndolo en el proceso.

—Deja de jugar Jiraiya —le reclamó Orochimaru—. ¿Así conseguiste vencer tres cuerpos?

—No pienso usar el modo ermitaño —contestó seriamente. El ya estaba muerto y no iba a utilizar la energía que lo rodeaba sólo por un capricho del otro sannin, juntos no había necesidad de llegar a esos extremos.

—Ya cállate Orochimaru —reclamó la kunoichi—. Tú sigues igual que siempre, sólo escupiendo serpientes —añadió, impulsándose un poco para patear al cuerpo que seguía tontamente tratando de detenerla.

Pero antes de que pudieran proseguir, la fuerza que usualmente los alejaba, en esta ocasión los acercó hacía el cuerpo de Pein con los otros siendo arrastrados detrás de ellos y listos para atacarlos impulsados por la fuerza de atracción. Jiraiya y Tsunade vieron como entre los restos del cuerpo mecánico, aún inutilizado, estaba acercándosele el que al parecer los revivía.

—¡Tsunade! —llamó Jiraiya acercándose a ella en el aire, pese a la fuerza que los estaba atrayendo hacia el cuerpo de Yahiko, e impulsándola contra el objetivo. En cuanto vio como la mujer avanzó se giró para encarar el cuerpo de su difunto alumno.

A Tsunade no le costó mucho destruir el cuerpo antes de que llegara a revivir al que Jiraiya había destruido con un rasengan. La quinta no sonrió, por un lado había sido demasiado sencillo, una especie de sacrificio que le daría la ventaja y fue en ese momento que su mente la obligó a ver a Orochimaru.

El sannin al parecer había logrado ganarle a dos de los cuerpos que lo habían interceptado en el aire, el del cabello largo y la invocadora que se encontraban envueltos por unas serpientes negras, pero en ese instante la fuerza del cuerpo de Yahiko se detuvo y dejó que se viera como un tercer cuerpo había ido por Orochimaru, el que momentos antes había detenido los golpes de Tsunade y se encontraba sujetándolo fuertemente mientras absorbía su chakra.

—Perdieron —habló Pein mirando a los ojos a Jiraiya sin intensión de atacarlo—. Sin Orochimaru ustedes no podrán permanecer aquí.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru había sido atravesado por unos objetos negros. Extrañamente el shinobi no había conseguido curarse o incluso alejarse. El brazo útil del único de sus atacantes vivo estaba absorbiendo el chakra que al parecer pretendía usar para regenerarse.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se dilataron, no era la primera vez que resultaba derrotado, pero si la primera en que no podía siquiera sentir el chakra moviéndose dentro de él. El cuerpo que tenía en frente estaba absorbiendo su energía y no le estaba permitiendo hacer nada.

—No —interrumpió Jiraiya posando la mirada sobre Yahiko, en el fondo y pese a sus problemas con Orochimaru el perderlo, nuevamente y a manos de uno de sus alumnos era una sensación que no deseaba tener—. Todavía no, tú no vas a llegar a Konoha —añadió. Sólo quedaban dos cuerpos y sino se habían equivocado Pein no tenía forma de revivir a los otros, pero incluso debilitado Nagato podía tratar de ir contra Konoha.

La quinta Hokage se apresuró a ayudar a Jiraiya, no sabía por cuantos segundos más estarían 'vivos' pero tendría que servir para dejar a Pein sin cuerpos. El cuerpo de Yahiko retrocedió al ver cómo el rostro de Jiraiya estaba mutando ligeramente. Su transformación no era tan grande como la que había visto antes, pero aún así era algo peligroso.

Jiraiya retrocedió y le cedió el espacio a Tsunade mientras que él simplemente se sentó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. La mujer parecía sorprendida, pero no hizo preguntas, confiaba en lo que su compañero hacía, aunque eso significara una aparente renuncia a la pelea.

Sin ningún cuerpo interrumpiéndolo, ya que uno estaba siendo entretenido por Tsunade y el otro se mantenía apresando a un casi muerto Orochimaru, se concentró en los alrededores, sintiendo las energías que fluían alrededor de él. Eran siete según Orochimaru y confiaba en él en lo que era información. Sentir el flujo era algo complicado que requería de mucha calma, algo que pese a todo era capaz de tener si no tenía algún enemigo sobre él.

Tanto su energía como la de Tsunade eran anormales, eso no lo sorprendió demasiado. Pero al percibir la debilitada esencia de Orochimaru comprendió la razón por la que estaba buscando los bijuu; el cuerpo en el que ahora se encontraba gastaba mucha de su energía en repararse para no rechazarlo y quizás con una fuente de poder como los bijuu conseguiría mantenerse permanentemente sin necesidad de volver a hacer un cambio. Pero un poco más lejos otra esencia lo alertó; era débil y de forma casi imperceptible estaba conectada a los cuerpos contra los que habían estado peleando los sannin.

—Ahí estas —susurró Jiraiya abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie, había localizado la fuente que movía a los cuerpos de Pein—. ¡Tsunade! Voy a acabar con esto ahora —anunció el sannin corriendo en dirección a una colina cercana.

La kunoichi vio como el cuerpo de Yahiko trató de seguir a su amigo, pero se lo impidió, Jiraiya se encargaría de acabar con lo que estaba ocurriendo y ella de retener o acabar con el cuerpo del antiguo discípulo.

No era una distancia larga, pero al parecer la forma en la que controlaba los cuerpos le permitía no emanar una cantidad perceptible de chakra que delatara su presencia, eran los cuerpos los que la emitían, no él. Aún así Jiraiya se preocupó un poco, estaba seguro de que Nagato estaba exprimiéndose el chakra para poder mantener la pelea contra ellos.

En medio de unos árboles y sobre una extraña silla de metal negra, estaba el cuerpo de un hombre del cual salían varias varas negras del mismo material que adornaban los rostros de Pein. La figura demacrada del shinobi que estaba ante él golpeó un poco a Jiraiya; se veía realmente anciano y cansado pese a que era más joven que él.

—Llegaste lejos Nagato… sólo lamento que hayas avanzado por el camino incorrecto —dijo Jiraiya al ver el cuerpo demacrado de su alumno, pero podía reconocerlo pese a todo, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos del rinnengan.

—Jiraiya-sensei… no pensé que me encontraría…

—Esto tiene que parar ahora Nagato —prosiguió el sannin retornando a su forma normal, no había necesidad de mantener el estado sennin que había utilizado para localizarlo.

—Pelear contra los tres —habló en voz baja—, ha sido demasiado.

—Debiste de haberte retirado, pelear en el estado en que estás…

—Este es mi camino, así es como todo quedaría en paz.

—La destrucción no trae paz, pensé que sabrías eso… —replicó el sannin, viendo como las manos de su alumno se juntaban, listas para lanzar alguna técnica—. ¿Esto es lo que quieres Nagato? —preguntó antes de decidirse a terminar con todo de una vez.

Al instante en que un sencillo rasengan tocó el cuerpo de Nagato, y lo separó con violencia de la extraña silla en la que reposaba, todo terminó. El verdadero cuerpo del poseedor del rinnegan se había vuelto increíblemente frágil con el pasar de los años y por todo el esfuerzo que ponía en controlar seis cuerpos a distancia. Jiraiya se quedó unos momentos observando al demacrado hombre en que se había vuelto su alumno, pero luego giró el rostro con dirección a donde debía de estar aún Tsunade, preguntándose si Orochimaru seguía con vida, al final él aún era capaz de moverse.

Jiraiya retornó velozmente, necesitaba confirmar que habían logrado una victoria y que los cuerpos de Pein estaban completamente inanimados. Al llegar pudo ver los seis restos de los seis Pein, incluyendo al de Yahiko, tendidos sobre el suelo, en el instante en que Nagato murió los dos que aún estaban funcionando cayeron.

—Parece que en esta ocasión vendrás con nosotros —habló Tsunade dirigiéndose a Orochimaru mientras Jiraiya se acercaba caminando lentamente—. Dudo que no hayas tratado de regenerarte.

Ambos sannin vieron como el cuerpo de Orochimaru simplemente no parecía reaccionar. Luego de tanto tiempo manteniéndose con vida el desgaste que provocaba siendo un invitado dentro de otra criatura era inmenso y al haber estado tanto tiempo desprovisto de chakra simplemente ya no poseía la capacidad para seguir continuando.

—Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar —comentó el hombre de cabello blanco sonriendo, sentándose al costado de Orochimaru y haciéndole una seña a Tsunade para que lo imitara. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que los tres estaban juntos sin pelear—. Espero que con esto sea el final y Konoha pase a una nueva etapa.

x x

Una sensación de nostalgia invadió el cuerpo de Konan. La kunoichi detuvo sus ataques en contra de los shinobis de Konoha y observó como el nublado cielo de Ame comenzaba a dejar pasar la luz de la luna. Era un mal presagio, de eso estaba segura, el cielo de la villa oculta entre la lluvia estaba perdiendo las nubes que lo cubrían y a la vez el distintivo por el que obtuvo su nombre.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Anko dando un salto para reposicionarse junto a Raidou—. Si seguía lloviendo íbamos a tener que preocuparnos por una inundación más que por los enemigos.

—No te alegres mucho —puntualizó el hombre—. El terreno sigue siendo una desventaja para nosotros y aún no hemos logrado debilitarlos lo suficiente.

—Deja de ser negativo —comentó la kunoichi preparando una ronda de kunais para lanzar y señalando a los ninja de Suna que se les estaban uniendo.

—¿Ellos no iban a encargarse de Pein? —cuestionó el shinobi un tanto sorprendido.

—Creo, aunque sólo veo a la mitad —asintió Anko lanzando las armas que había preparado—. Tal vez no estamos con tan mala suerte —agregó sonriendo, ignorante al hecho de que Pein no estaba dentro de Ame.

—¡Dejen de hablar! —indicó Kurenai pasando al lado de Anko y Raidou—. Tenemos que encargarnos de esa mujer pronto —añadió señalando a Konan—. Algo está diferente en ella.

La kunoichi de ojos rojos había conseguido dirigir al gran grupo que estaba bajo sus órdenes para al menos conseguir estar de igual a igual con los shinobi de Ame. Su número era similar, pero habían tenido la desventaja del terreno, pelear largos periodos bajo la lluvia y el viento provocaba un entumecimiento en el cuerpo de quienes no estaban acostumbrados. Pero con el cese de la lluvia debían de aprovechar el momento para atacar con más fuerza.

Tenten avanzó con ligereza impulsándose por los edificios cercanos. Ya se encontraba sumergida en el área de combate de Konoha y Ame, pero no debía de centrarse en nadie más aparte de Konan, ella era su objetivo. Pese a todo no era capaz de simplemente ignorar a sus compañeros de villa que estaban en problemas y eso la estaba retrazando.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tenten? —cuestionó Kotetsu al ver a la alumna de Guy cerca de él.

—Nuevas órdenes —respondió ella, no quería tener que explicar nada ni tenía el tiempo—. Aún están peleando contra Madara, pero quieren que ayude contra Konan.

—Eso te lo agradecería bastante, estos tipos se están inmolando con tal de que no lleguemos a ella y esa mujer es peligrosa, buena parte de nuestras bajas han sido por sus jutsus —explicó el shinobi tomando la oportunidad de respirar tranquilo por unos segundos—. Kurenai-san está tratando de acercarse, ve con ella, es la mejor opción que vas a tener en un buen rato.

Tenten asintió y prosiguió acercándose. Pudo distinguir al equipo de médicos al fondo junto con un grupo que peleaba muy cerca de ellos, al final una de las razones por las que Konoha tenía un gran número de shinobis activos era gracias a sus médicos, las otras naciones tenían más problemas para poder mantener vivos a sus heridos al no tener bajo su mando tantos médicos. Eso era una carta de victoria que debía de agradecerse a la quinta Hokage.

—¡Kurenai-sensei! —llamó Tenten al notar a la kunoichi defenderse entre un grupo de shinobis de Ame. Pese a ser una especialista en genjutsus la maestra de Hinata podía mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin mayores problemas.

Los ojos rojos de Kurenai voltearon a ver a Tenten, era extraño tenerla ahí, estaba segura de que la pelea contra Madara sería la que terminaría al final.

—¿Cambio de planes? —asumió la mujer cuando la otra kunoichi se acercó lanzando unos senbon muy delgados, casi imperceptibles, que hirieron a los shinobis contra los que se estaba enfrentando, distrayéndolos lo suficiente para obligarlos a retroceder—. Es bueno no tener un plan rígido, pero Kakashi debería de tratar de no hacer cambios de último minuto.

—Me enviaron por el miembro de Akatsuki —explicó la kunoichi posando la vista en la mujer en el momento en que volvió su cuerpo completamente de papel y lo usó como pequeñas cuchillas contra unos shinobi de Konoha que trataron de acercársele.

—¿Crees poder darle?

—Sí, puedo hacer que mis armas lleguen a ella, pero me preocupa sus habilidades —contestó honestamente.

—Si la obligas a alejarse, Ame perderá a quien los está dirigiendo y podremos avanzar.

Tenten preparó con cuidado un pergamino de gran tamaño, pero delgado, que llevaba con ella. Hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio, planeaba usar eso contra Madara y no contra Konan, pero si todo salía bien regresaría a ayudar al grupo que estaba contra el Uchiha y nada impediría que usara su técnica por segunda vez contra la persona que la 'inspiró' a crearla.

—¿Necesitas apoyo? —preguntó Kurenai al ver a la otra kunoichi prepararse.

—Sólo que no se me acerquen por un par de segundos —pidió seriamente.

—Eso no es problema —contestó Kurenai preparando un genjutsu alrededor de ellas.

Tenten se quedó quieta por unos instantes, con la mirada fija sobre Konan y esperando a que los pedazos de papel que al parecer la conformaban se reunieran nuevamente. Usando un poco de su sangre dibujó unos símbolos en el pergamino antes de abrirlo sobre el suelo y quedarse arrodillada observando su blanco.

En el preciso instante en que Konan volvió a tomar su forma real, Tenten realizó una secuencia de sellos rápida y desde el pergamino un grupo de armas salieron envueltas en chakra azulado, volando en dirección a la kunoichi enemiga y esquivando a cualquier obstáculo que estuviera en su camino.

Konan vio el ataque que venía hacia ella y se transformó en miles de pequeños papeles. En un primer momento las armas la atravesaron, sólo consiguiendo que algunas dieran en algún papel, pero unos pocos metros más atrás las armas giraron y arremetieron nuevamente contra los pequeños trozos de origami en esta ocasión acertando en varios de ellos.

—Son muchos… —susurró Tenten cerrando su pergamino y provocando que las armas se des-invocaran.

Pero la alumna de Guy había conseguido generar caos entre las filas de Ame al ver como su ángel había sido dañado. Konoha aprovechó para presionar más y entre la distracción de los shinobi de Ame comenzó a ganar ventaja.

—Se está alejando —señaló Kurenai al ver como los papeles estaban dirigiéndose a un punto más lejano.

—Voy por ella —avisó Tenten antes de comenzar a correr detrás de Konan. Si los papeles transmitían el daño, entonces su enemiga debía de estar bastante lastimada.

x x

Completamente ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus alrededores, los shinobi que se enfrentaban al dragón estaban sufriendo con cada ataque que simplemente era repelido o ignorado por la criatura. Katt no estaba teniendo mucha suerte para ocultar su presencia del dragón, pese a que no podía sentirla parecía que la invocación de Madara tenía los sentidos mucho más desarrollados que un ser humano, su olfato y audición le permitían localizar a la pelirroja sin esfuerzos.

—Si seguimos así… —dijo Sakura luego de ver como sus golpes sólo conseguían des-balancear al dragón.

—Lo único en que parece ser malo es en agilidad, pero eso es lo de menos si eres tan resistente —añadió Guy, él estaba en un estado similar al de la kunoichi, sus golpes no tenían el efecto que deseaba—. Si esto sigue así abriré las puertas —agregó ante la mirada preocupada de la joven. Aunque él había activado la primera desde que el dragón colapsó el edificio donde se encontraban, así fue como ganó la velocidad para alcanzarlo tan deprisa.

—¡Sigan atacándolo! —ordenó Akio a las dos kunoichis que tenía cerca.

—Esto no está sirviendo —intervino Temari lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que cortó el cemento de los edificios pero no la coraza del dragón.

—Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa —añadió Katt viendo como su fuego simplemente no hacía efecto—. Quizás podríamos tratar de llevárnoslo más lejos, a alguno de los lagos y tratar de hundirlo ahí, pesa demasiado como para poder estar en un suelo blando.

—No —negó rotundamente el shinobi de Taki antes de volver a rodearse por la sustancia ácida que su cuerpo emanaba y lanzarlo contra el dragón.

—Akio-sama —llamó Temari—. No sea intransigente, no estamos llegando a nada con esto.

—Tal vez —habló el gigantesco dragón posando la mirada en el hombre mayor—, deberías de escucharlas, fuera de un ligero fastidio no consiguen hacerme nada más.

—Y tú tal vez no deberías de escuchar las conversaciones que no son tuyas —apuntó Akio volviendo a concentrar más del líquido negro que usaba como arma.

El dragón rió ligeramente divertido, pero dirigió su atención a Guy que arremetió contra él nuevamente. Como los golpes anteriores este lo hizo retroceder, pero había algo más un sonido como de una cáscara rompiéndose y un ligero dolor sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Guy-sensei! —gritó Sakura al ver como el hombre acaba de fracturar una de las escamas rojas, pero su mano estaba sangrando casi sin detenerse. Acudió a su lado y vio como una sustancia parecida al agua, pero de color negro era la causante de la corrosión—. Eso es…

—Ya me estaba preocupando —murmuró Akio al ver como la base de la escama burbujeaba dentro de su técnica—. Estaba demorándose mucho.

—Es ácido —habló Guy sonriendo un poco mientras Sakura trataba de cerrar las heridas de su mano—. Debí de haberme cuidado más de esto —añadió con cierto aire de confianza renovada.

—¿Qué tanto puedes resistir ataques sin esa coraza dragón? —preguntó el shinobi de Taki bajo la siniestra mirada dorada. Le había tomado tiempo, pero consiguió que su ácido debilitara la base de las escamas lentamente, escurriéndose entre ellas.

—Grafvitnir —pronunció con orgullo el dragón ante la mirada de los otros shinobi—. No aprecio demasiado escuchar que me llamen simplemente dragón.

—¿Nos ganamos saber tu nombre? —interrogó Akio atentamente.

—Eso y un pasaje seguro a sus tumbas, en especial tú —afirmó Grafvitnir tensando sus músculos listo para pelear.

—No se descuiden, ahora está más susceptible a nuestros ataques, pero su tamaño le da una ventaja de cuanto puede resistir —advirtió Akio mirando a Temari y Katt—. Controlen sus ataques y diríjanlos a la base de sus escamas, no importa si son ataques de menor tamaño, terminarán cediendo y abriendo brechas para que Guy y Sakura puedan golpearlo directamente.

x x

Para Uchiha Madara la situación en la que se encontraba era en si misma una burla en su contra. Tenía cinco oponentes, de los cuales sólo dos parecían realmente merecer su atención, pero gracias a uno de los que no lo estaban atacando directamente, los dos sobrantes estaban consiguiendo volverse de más cuidado. También estaba el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, pero por suerte para él, Naruto aún seguía con discusiones internas.

El titiritero había conseguido mantener a salvo a Shikamaru para que siguiera tratando de predecir a Madara. El joven del clan Nara había perdido ligeramente su efectividad, los movimientos del Uchiha variaban cada vez que parecía alterarse más y lo volvía de alguna manera mucho más complicado de predecir. A pesar de todo eso no era una desventaja completa, tarde o temprano Madara cometería un error cegado por la cólera, sólo había que asegurarse de que nadie acabara siendo el blanco de un ataque sin control.

Los ataques del Uchiha comenzaron a ignorar por completo a Kumori y Kakashi, pese a que el segundo representaba un peligro alto con el tanto que llevaba oculto en algún lugar no visible. Hinata era capaz de bloquear buena parte de los golpes en su contra con la ayuda de Shikamaru, su taijutsu era bueno, y mientras viera venir a Madara era capaz de al menos reaccionar para esquivarlo.

Varios de los títeres usados por Kankurou estaban siendo utilizados mayormente para la defensa de los otros shinobi o para ejercer más presión cuando el Uchiha estaba siendo rodeado.

—No podemos quedarnos así por mucho más tiempo —susurró Kankurou acercándose a Shikamaru, pero sin soltar los hilos de chakra que los unían.

—No es bueno que te acerques, podría tratar de atacarnos —contestó Shikamaru—. Y sí, sé que no podemos mantenernos así, si llegase a cansarse demasiado es posible que trate de escapar y no creo que tengamos refuerzos pronto.

—Hinata no va a poder hacerlo, incluso con nuestra ayuda, necesitamos otro plan —opinó el titiritero seriamente observando como Madara esquivaba los golpes cargados de chakra de Hinata—. Puede esquivarla, cada vez que siente que lo rodean centra su atención en ella principalmente.

—Es la única opción que tenemos, en especial con Naruto en el estado en que se encuentra —explicó Shikamaru dirigiendo la mirada, por unos breves momentos, al cuerpo del rubio que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros—. Aunque al menos parece que ya se ha calmado un poco, cuando no tiene la atención de Madara el Kyuubi parece relajarse.

Kankurou planeaba decir algo más, pero en ese momento vio como el cuerpo de Shikamaru se tensó ligeramente y reaccionó a alejarse con un salto. En el lugar donde había estado segundos antes apareció Madara terminando de lanzar un jutsu de fuego justo en dirección a donde Shikamaru esquivó el ataque.

Con un veloz movimiento de sus manos ordenó a uno de los antiguos títeres de Chiyo que se interpusiera entre el jutsu y el shinobi de Konoha. No era primera vez que Kankurou se veía obligado a cubrir a alguno de sus compañeros haciendo que el cuerpo de sus títeres fuera dañado, pero al menos podía estar contento de que ninguno estaba fuera de poder volver a ser reparado nuevamente.

—Mala jugada, deberías concentrarte más en ti… —dijo Madara fijando la visión sobre el shinobi de Suna.

De forma inmediata una nube oscura se esparció a gran velocidad desde el cuerpo de Madara, impidiendo la visión para casi todos los que fueron rodeados por esta. Hinata, al igual que Neji, pudieron ver como el Uchiha concentró su energía y se abalanzó en contra de Kankurou.

—¡Ten cuidado Kankurou-san! —alertó la kunoichi, consiente de que ninguno de los otros era capaz de ver que estaba ocurriendo. La muchacha iba a decir algo más, pero un poderoso chakra comenzó a latir muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos, provenía de Naruto, de eso estaba segura, pero no era el del Kyuubi.

Madara dio un saltó por sobre el titiritero girando en el aire para quedar por unos instantes cara a cara con él. Estaba cansado de ver como lo humillaban defendiéndose entre ellos y si era necesario matarlos en orden lo haría.

Lo único que Kankurou atinó a hacer en la inmensa oscuridad fuera traer sus títeres para cubrirlo, pero pese a esto vio los ojos rojos del sharingan resaltar en la nada cambiando su forma. Fue apenas un cruce de miradas, pero en ese momento sintió como unas gotas frías de sudor caían por su frente; acababa de cometer un grave error. Los Uchiha eran reconocidos por sus grandes talentos para los genjutsus y hasta entonces Madara no había utilizado esa carta, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera usarlos y acababa de caer víctima de uno en ese preciso instante.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Madara por su éxito luego de sentir como el cuerpo de Kankurou golpeó el suelo no duró mucho, él también sintió el chakra que emanaba de Naruto, pero al menos uno de sus enemigos estaba fuera del combate permanentemente. La oscuridad que generó momentos antes desapareció, el Uchiha deseaba ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Al haber estado envuelto en la técnica de Madara el Kyuubi terminó por ceder ante la terquedad de Naruto. El rubio estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de no dejarlo salir y pese a no confiar en el poder de su jinchuriki prefirió arriesgarse a tener una oportunidad que morir sin pelear.

—Vaya —bufó el Uchiha incómodo—. Parece que el invitado especial decidió al fin aparecer como se debe —agregó con fastidio notando los ligeros cambios en el físico del rostro de Naruto—. Ahora te pareces un poco más a tu hermana con esos ojos —comentó viendo el tono dorado que tenían y analizando su situación. Había derrotado a uno de sus oponentes, con eso podría ir por el muchacho del clan Nara, el problema era que con Naruto en el juego sus probabilidades de ganar comenzaban a disminuir.

—Hinata —llamó Naruto luego de notar dónde se encontraban sus aliados y el estado en que cada uno se encontraba—. Ayuda a Kankurou y luego —dijo mirando a Madara—, vamos a acabar con esto de una vez.

—¿Vas a ayudarlo? —preguntó burlonamente el Uchiha—. No queda mucho de él, me subestimó, probablemente se olvidó que los genjutsus existen.

Naruto no respondió con palabras, sino que a una gran velocidad se lanzó contra el Uchiha logrando golpearlo fuertemente. Madara no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque, no estaba preparado para responder a una actitud tan física por parte del muchacho, esperaba que le gritara algo o hiciera alguna técnica y no que se lanzara directamente contra él con un golpe sencillo, pero potente.

En un parpadeo el cuerpo expedido de Madara desapareció y reapareció detrás de Naruto golpeándolo y botándolo al piso por la fuerza de su propio ataque mientras que él se impulsó para caer de pie a una corta distancia. El Uchiha tenía una sonrisa un tanto distorsionada en el rostro, no le gustaba cuando no poseía total control sobre sus oponentes.

—Peleamos en serio entonces —habló Madara dando un salto para llegar junto a Kankurou unos segundos antes de que Hinata lograra alcanzarlo y pateando a la muchacha fuertemente para que no se acercara—, tú lo estás pidiendo, no más consideraciones de mi parte, el que caiga muere —prosiguió hablando en voz alta, concentrando algo de energía en su mano y lanzándola directamente contra el shinobi de Suna.

—¡No! —gritó Shikamaru al ver como el cuerpo inconciente del hermano de Temari comenzó a sangrar a los pies de Madara. No pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera reaccionar a intentarlo, lo que de alguna manera temía acababa de ocurrir, la forma de desenvolverse del Uchiha había cambiado drásticamente, al fin estaba mostrando su verdadero rostro.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Naruto levantándose y corriendo en dirección a Madara formando un gran rasengan de viento en su mano. Era la primera vez en su vida que durante una pelea veía como un compañero caía frente a él sin que hubiera hecho algo al respecto.

El Uchiha no se inmutó ante el avance del joven, simplemente elevó su brazo en dirección al jinchuriki del Kyuubi y esperó hasta tenerlo muy cerca. Kakashi y Kumori, detuvieron su avance contra el Uchiha, estaban más cerca que Naruto para esos momentos, pero se detuvieron y alejaron, temiendo que su presencia provocara que el rubio cancelara su ataque temiendo que ellos quedaran dentro de su poderosa técnica.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Hinata, reincorporándose, al ver una increíble acumulación de chakra en Madara segundos antes de ser lanzada y caer directamente sobre Naruto.

El rasengan que tenía Naruto en su mano desapareció al momento en que el Uchiha dejó salir el ataque desde su mano. Una nubosidad oscura rodeó por completo el cuerpo del rubio, pero en un solo parpadeo todo el chakra oscuro comenzó a colarse por cada poro de su cuerpo. El muchacho cayó al suelo de rodillas, el ataque no lo había impulsado muy lejos de donde estaba, no lo había dañado exteriormente, pero podía sentir un inmenso dolor dentro de él. Al elevar la mirada pudo ver como Madara lo observaba en silencio, serio y con una mirada de desprecio. Naruto trató de respirar, pero sus pulmones no estaban respondiéndole, podía sentir como si algo lo estuviera quemando desde su interior.

—Ahora si… —habló el Uchiha en voz baja antes de esquivar los golpes de Kakashi y Kumori. Se alejó un poco, notó que el Hokage había invocado en una de sus manos el tanto de su padre segundos antes de tratar de golpearlo y eso era peligroso. Había gastado mucho chakra en hacer esa técnica por segunda vez, pero al menos dio en el blanco de forma directa, el muchacho no viviría por más de unos segundos y se quedaría a verlo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —gritó la kunoichi del grupo acercándose al muchacho que yacía en el suelo tratando inútilmente de tomar aire.

Hinata llegó al costado de Naruto viendo con horror como el chakra intruso estaba atacando cada célula de su cuerpo tratando de corroerla. Trató de utilizar un jutsu curativo en medio de su desesperación, pero en ese instante la respiración forzada de Naruto se detuvo. El rubio abrió los ojos y observó a la kunoichi por un instante, sorprendido por el cese de su dolor.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó con curiosidad, no comprendía bien cómo era que de un momento a otro se sentía bien. La muchacha tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos y con una expresión que iba más allá de la sorpresa.

Pero antes de que pudiera indagar en el asunto sintió como algo comenzaba a subir por su garganta. Hinata miraba sin saber que decir o hacer, el chakra que había invadido el cuerpo de Naruto se había reunido en el estómago del muchacho, sin afectarlo más, y estaba comenzando a subir en dirección a su boca, envuelto en un chakra que le era desconocido. Un pequeño cuerpo negro emergió, forcejeando un poco, por la boca de Naruto. Todos los presentes observaron sorprendidos la escena, nadie, ni el mismo Madara parecían ser capaces de explicar qué estaba ocurriendo. Una pequeña figura negra emplumada, un cuervo, alzó vuelo desde la boca del rubio.

El ave aleteó frente a Madara y ahí es donde el Uchiha pudo ver los ojos rojos del cuervo y la forma del mangekyou sharingan de Itachi en ellos. Las plumas del animal comenzaron a consumirse en una energía negra, como si la hubiese absorbido todo el ataque del Uchiha, luego simplemente no quedó nada de él.

—Itachi… —murmuró Madara dejando ver como el chakra que aún le quedaba comenzaba a hacerse visible y tomaba una coloración oscura, rodeándolo completamente. Pese a que el hermano de Sasuke llevaba mucho tiempo sin vida, se las había arreglado para seguir presente y apoyar de alguna manera, pero Madara estaba seguro de que esa sería la última vez que Itachi sería una piedra en su camino.

Naruto se mantuvo observando, en silencio, al ave hasta que desapareció. Ese era el cuervo que un par de años atrás había ingresado a su cuerpo cuando vio por última vez a Itachi, cuando le preguntó qué haría si Sasuke atacaba Konoha y respondió con seguridad que encontraría la forma de mantenerlos a ambos a salvo. Sonrió tristemente, en el último encuentro que tuvo con Itachi aún lo consideraba un enemigo, ignorante a los verdaderos impulsos que lo movían. Fijó la mirada en Madara, había muchas personas que sufrieron bajo los planes del Uchiha que ya no podían tratar de detenerlo, pero él aún estaba ahí con la intensión de hacerlo.

x x

Las armas rodeadas de chakra azul nuevamente comenzaron a seguir a Konan. Luego de haberse separado de los ninjas de Ame tras el ataque que llegó a alcanzarla, la kunoichi de Konoha que la estaba atacando se concentró en alejarla aún más de sus aliados, tratando de conseguir un combate exclusivo entre ellas.

Sin la lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro y con una extraña sensación de preocupación dentro de su cuerpo que no dejaba de incomodarla, estaba teniendo muchos problemas para conseguir desenvolverse adecuadamente. Cada segundo que pasaba la kunoichi de Konoha era la que se iba posicionando mejor, no importaba la cantidad o velocidad de papeles que lanzara, todos eran interceptados de inmediato y cada vez que eso ocurría se iba debilitando enormemente mientras que su adversaria comprendía como enfrentarla mejor.

Consiente de que escapar o reposicionarse no era una opción, Konan se detuvo decidida a enfrentarse debidamente a Tenten. Sin decir una palabra y sólo observarse por unos breves instantes, ambas mujeres lanzaron sus respectivos ataques.

La gran masa de armas dirigidas por Tenten avanzó velozmente contra los papeles que conformaban el cuerpo de Konan y que venían en dirección contraria. Pero en esa ocasión algo era diferente, los delicados trozos blancos de bordes filosos se enroscaron de golpe generando gruesas agujas de papel. Con un área de extensión menor, las armas de Tenten, pese a estar dirigidas, no pudieron contener toda la magnitud del ataque contrario. La kunoichi de Konoha recibió el embate de las agujas que lograron proseguir su camino hasta ella, obligándola, por primera vez, a ser ella quien debía de retroceder.

Con rapidez Tenten retiró los trozos blancos que se habían insertado en su cuerpo y notó como estaban empapados en sangre. No era usual que un objeto tan pequeño que estuvo por un corto periodo dentro de su cuerpo llegara a dejar caer las gotas de líquido rojo al suelo. No se demoró demasiado en comprender que debía de formar parte del jutsu que recibió, aunque no tenía heridas graves o profundas sentía una pesadez en el cuerpo e incluso mareos, posiblemente a causa de la sangre que ya no se encontraba dentro suyo.

Dejando toda la sangre en el suelo, los trozos de papel se extendieron volviendo a tomar la forma plana y filosa anterior, arremetiendo nuevamente contra Tenten. Pero la muchacha, pese a estar cansada consiguió esquivarlos y alejarse a una distancia más prudencial que le concediera más tiempo para reaccionar ante un ataque.

Konan comenzó a reunirse nuevamente, al menos había conseguido debilitar bastante a su adversaria, lo suficiente para conseguir la victoria si la mantenía peleando por un par de minutos más. Conocía bien como funcionaban los cuerpos, los había estudiado inspirada en su juventud por lo que se hablaba sobre la princesa Tsunade y aunque no era reconocida como una médico ninja de la talla de esta, había tenido mucho tiempo para poner sus conocimientos en práctica e incluso como apoyo para combates.

La alumna de Guy centró la mirada en el punto en donde los papeles comenzaban a volver a juntarse comenzando a dibujar la silueta de su enemigo. Extendió un segundo pergamino a la vez del que ya estaba usando para atacar. El contenido de ambos rollos salió velozmente y atravesó a Konan casi sin dañarla, para sorpresa de la Kunoichi de la lluvia, hasta ese momento su adversaria no había fallado en sus ataques y el simplemente esquivarlos no había probado ser útil.

Desde los cuatro costados que rodeaban a Konan, casi al borde de la zona que ocuparon las armas de Tenten al salir segundos antes, surgieron varias cadenas con inscripciones talladas que formaron un cuadrado alrededor de la mujer. La kunoichi de la lluvia observó con atención, el punto desde donde salían los objetos eran unos papeles con unos sellos escritos, al parecer habían sido instalados a su alrededor usando la ola de armas para ocultarlos. Velozmente decidió alejarse de las cadenas y para eso se deshizo en miles de pequeñas garzas de origami.

Tenten realizó unos sellos con sus manos y de inmediato las inscripciones sobre las cadenas brillaron, dejando salir extensiones más pequeñas con puntas que comenzaron a llenar el espacio cercano, casi como si se tratara de un gran bloque de metal. La técnica logró capturar casi todos los papeles que flotaban tratando de escapar. Ante otra formación de sellos, por parte de la kunoichi de Konoha, las cadenas comenzaron a retraerse velozmente llevando consigo los trozos de papel y al volver a chocarse contra sus respectivas fuentes de origen se produjeron cuatro fuertes explosiones.

Con algo de precaución Tenten se acercó al lugar de las explosiones, estaba segura de que Konan no había sobrevivido, pero necesitaba asegurarse. Los pedazos destrozados y casi imperceptibles de papel se arremolinaron en un solo lugar, causando que la muchacha volviera a estar lista para lanzar otro ataque, pero no hubo más movimientos luego. El cuerpo de Konan había vuelto a tomar forma, pero se encontraba sin vida.

Al asegurarse de que su batalla había terminado Tenten dirigió su mirada a la zona en la que había dejado a Hinata. Cerró por unos instantes los ojos y sintió una gran pesadez en su cuerpo, las heridas que tenía distaban de representar el daño que realmente había recibido en un único ataque. Deseaba regresar a apoyar al equipo que estaba enfrentándose a Madara, pero para llegar ahí tendría que atravesar a sus compañeros que aún estaban peleando contra Ame y en su estado iba a costarle avanzar directamente por entre tantos enemigos, su mejor opción era tomar una ruta más larga. Pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de Kotetsu, los shinobi de Ame parecían altamente devotos a la mujer que yacía muerta a unos metros de ella, quizás el notar su derrota los traería abajo. Comenzó a avanzar con dirección a donde se separó de Kurenai, pese a lo difícil que le era pensarlo, Madara tendría que esperar.

x x

Al sentir como el piso bajo sus patas era resquebrajado, la inmensa invocación de Madara trató de elevar vuelo, pero un fuerte golpe proveniente de Guy lo retuvo contra su voluntad. La kunoichi de cabellos rosa estaba haciéndole difícil mantenerse sobre el suelo y el shinobi de Konoha, luego de tomar un color rojizo en su piel, había ganado bastante más fuerza de la que ya tenía.

A lo lejos sus otros tres enemigos lo atacaban a distancia, siempre procurando estar alejados de él. El fuego y viento llegaba por parte de las dos kunoichis y el shinobi de Taki continuaba haciendo que el ácido se colara por entre las uniones de sus escamas.

Pese a todo el avance que habían tenido, e incluso ver como algo de sangre escurría por algunas zonas del cuerpo del dragón, la pelea distaba de haberse vuelto más sencilla o a favor de los ninja, sino todo lo contrario. Desde que se sintió vulnerable la invocación había comenzado a atacar seriamente y su enorme cuerpo hacía que un simple paso le permitiera alcanzar a su victima.

La agilidad de los shinobi estaba siendo la habilidad más valiosa para mantenerlos vivos. Cuando alguna de las extremidades del dragón los tocaba el embate era demasiado potente, ninguno de los que estaban presentes peleando aguantarían muchos de esos golpes y la mayoría estaban destinados a Guy y Sakura, ya que el resto se mantenía a una distancia más segura.

Sakura no estaba utilizando su chakra para curarse, pese a el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, quería destinarlo completamente en el ataque, Grafvitnir estaba lejos de caer y aún debían de seguir atacándolo. Vio como la poderosa pata del dragón se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella, pero en esa ocasión no trató de esquivarla. Se encontraba cansada de no ver que la situación mejorara, por lo que cargando su puño con chakra decidió intentar algo diferente; chocó su ataque contra el que venía hacía ella con la esperanza de dañar un área que era de por si menos musculosa que el resto del gigantesco cuerpo.

El choque provocó que la kunoichi saliera despedida, pero pudo girar para caer correctamente y evitar algún daño severo. La invocación simplemente sintió un aturdimiento en su pata.

—¿Piensan seguir? Apestan a cansancio —habló entre gruñidos el dragón, estaba acostumbrado a no ser dañado en las batallas que participaba y el oler su propia sangre estaba incomodándolo notoriamente.

Un tornado de fuego rodeó al dragón Katt y Temari había juntado sus jutsus bajo instrucción de Akio generando un jutsu bastante grande y poderoso, bastante diferente a los ataque más pequeños y precisos que habían estado utilizando desde que el ácido había logrado corroer la base de algunas escamas. El shinobi de Taki acumuló la sustancia negra que su cuerpo emanaba y la lanzó directamente contra el tornado provocando una gigantesca explosión que incluso hizo caer a Grafvitnir a varios metros desde donde había estado parado.

—¿Guy y Sakura? —preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, ellos tres estaban lejos, pero la alumna de Kakashi y su amigo debían de haber quedado atrapados en la onda de la explosión.

—Pueden cuidarse, deben de haber recibido peores golpes de las patas de esa cosa —aseguró Akio respirando pesadamente, ya no era joven y eso le estaba costándole luego de tanto tiempo de batalla.

Violentamente las alas del dragón se abrieron y elevaron su cuerpo. Pero de inmediato reapareció Guy volviendo a retenerlo contra la tierra y obligándolo a desistir de su intento de elevarse a las alturas. Cuando trató de utilizar su cola, Sakura la retuvo con algo de dificultad, podía manejar la fuerza, pero si era elevada del suelo tendría problemas.

Girando el cuello y posando la mirada sobre la kunoichi de cabello rosa, el dragón abrió la boca y lanzó una llamarada contra su propio cuerpo para quitársela de encima. Sakura reaccionó a tiempo y pudo escapar de la ola de fuego oliendo como la carne del dragón parecía haber recibido un gran daño.

—¿¡Por qué hizo eso!? —preguntó la muchacha mirando a Guy que se encontraba cerca, también se había visto obligado a retroceder por el calor generado.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —grito el jonin, ninguna criatura inteligente se lastimaría a sí misma sin una razón de fuerza y al ver que el dragón no trató de ir inmediatamente contra ellos dos, comprendió que era lo que deseaba hacer.

Las dos kunoichis vieron a Grafvitnir acercarse velozmente, con parte de su cuerpo aún envuelto en llamas terminando de extinguirse, logrando alejarse a tiempo de su camino, pero Akio, pese a haber reaccionado, quedó aprisionado debajo de una de las gigantescas patas del dragón. Los ojos dorados de Grafvitnir observaron al hombre bajo su extremidad, era obvio que lo había dañado inmensamente pese a que no estaba apoyando su peso real. Elevó la mirada ligeramente, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Madara en lo que parecía un momento de locura, el hombre acababa de perder el control sobre sí mismo.

—Humano estúpido —murmuró fastidiado regresando a prestar su atención al shinobi que había capturado—. ¿Sabes que estás muerto no?

Akio sonrió ligeramente. Al final su cuerpo le falló, ya estaba demasiado cansado como para poder haberlo esquivado, pero al menos le dejaría un recuerdo. Cada poro de su piel comenzó a dejar fluir la sustancia oscura por la que su clan era conocido y la base de la pata que lo aplastaba comenzó a ceder.

Grafvitnir afinó la mirada, pudo sentir como el ácido lo dañaba. Naturalmente retiró algo de la presión que estaba ejerciendo, pero luego sintiendo al resto de shinobis acercarse, decidió terminar de una vez con el problema apoyando el resto de su peso sobre la extremidad, causando un cráter bajo su pata.

—¡Akio-sama! —gritó Sakura, había sido la primera en reaccionar a acercarse pese a la estela de calor que quedó detrás del dragón.

—Pueden considerarse vencedores en esta ocasión —habló por última vez el gigantesco dragón antes de lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria a la zona en la que se encontraba Madara y des-invocarse, no pensaba quedarse a pelear aunque tuviera un contrato con el Uchiha.

La kunoichi de Konoha se apresuró a saltar dentro del cráter, casi ignorando el hecho de que su pelea había terminado. No pudo ver de inmediato el cuerpo del shinobi de Taki, pero usando su fuerza removió los restos del suelo destruido liberando el cuerpo del hombre. Instintivamente se colocó a su lado y lo analizó.

Había demasiada sangre y pese a no poder verlo directamente estaba segura de que casi todo el cuerpo del hombre estaba destrozado, lo único que el dragón no aplastó fue su cuello y rostro. Velozmente comenzó a tratar de detener la hemorragia, no quería dejar que alguien muriera de esa manera, pero no había forma de que pudiera hacer mucho por él.

–Deja… —pidió Akio tosiendo un poco de sangre—. Regresen con el resto, aún no han acabado.

—No puedo hacer eso —contestó Sakura, sintiendo la llegada de los otros shinobi que habían estado presentes.

Ninguno de los tres se acercó, el estado de Akio hablaba por si mismo y era sorprendente que el hombre siguiera aún con vida y conciente. Katt desvió la mirada ligeramente, ver un muerto y ver a alguien morir en esa situación eran dos cosas muy distintas, incluso aunque no conociera a la persona realmente.

—Voy a estabilizarlo —aseguró la médico de Konoha emitiendo más chakra verdoso—. Si logro llevarlo con el resto del equipo médico podemos tratar de estabilizarlo…

—¿Y luego qué? —susurró lentamente y provocando algo de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura—. Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Aún puede seguir viviendo, si consigo detener las hemorragias…

—No le tengo miedo a la muerte… pero sí a vivir luego de esto —contestó cerrando los ojos, estaba seguro de que moriría, pero siempre podían ocurrir milagros y él en esos momentos ya no sentía ni dolor en su cuerpo—. No gastes tu chakra en un viejo que ya está muerto.

—Akio-sama —Se adelantó Guy, comprendía lo que el hombre deseaba, pocos shinobi preferirían vivir en el estado en el que quedaría a morir a causa de una batalla, pero dejarlo solo en medio de tanta devastación era algo que no planeaba dejar que ocurriera—. Sakura quédate aquí y luego danos el alcance —indicó seriamente antes de regresar a mirar al shinobi de Taki, era conciente de que ellos podían seguir peleando y tenían que apresurarse.

—Sin despedidas —insistió el hombre. Aún quedaban demasiados enemigos como para perder el tiempo en ese tipo de cosas.

x x

Madara esquivó un golpe proveniente de Naruto, de un momento a otro ese muchacho se había vuelto más peligroso que incluso el tanto de Kakashi. Los golpes del muchacho eran capaces de reventar cualquier cosa que chocara contra ellos y en esos momentos el Uchiha ya no se encontraba en condiciones de poder dedicarse a gastar su chakra sin meditar profundamente cómo y cuándo usarlo.

Los ánimos del pequeño grupo de Konoha eran encontrados, hasta el momento no habían conseguido generarle daño saltante a Madara y habían perdido a Kankurou sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero a su vez fueron testigos de cómo la poderosa invocación desaparecía de escena y la ausencia de quien dirigía a los shinobi de Ame.

Al sentirse completamente rodeado, tanto Naruto como Kakashi, Kumori y Hinata se encontraban sobre él, Madara emitió una gran ola de energía negra que los golpeó a todos, lanzándolos varios metros lejos de él y golpeándolos fuertemente. Posó la mirada en la Hyuuga, la muchacha era la más débil del grupo, pero pese a todo tenía que estar pendiente de ella y eso tendría que cambiar si deseaba ganar.

Se acercó velozmente a la kunoichi esquivando la pequeña estela de luz blanca que dejó el tanto de Kakashi a un costado de él. Pero nuevamente maldijo a sus oponentes, una ola de sombras se había interpuesto entre él y su objetivo, por un momento había olvidado por completo al muchacho del clan Nara. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el control sobre la situación y con lo poco de chakra que tenía su cuerpo no podía darse esos lujos.

Las sombras de Shikamaru trataron de envolver al hombre, pero este consiguió reaccionar a tiempo. Si lo capturaba tendría que gastar inútilmente su chakra para poder escapar.

Sin previo aviso vio como nuevamente los cuatro shinobis se lanzaron sobre él, pero en esa ocasión ocurrió algo que no había previsto, eran cinco. Shikamaru también se había sumado al ataque y eso desestabilizó al Uchiha.

Kumori afinó la mirada si iba a haber una oportunidad de bloquear sus tenketsus sería ahí. No le gustaba la posición en la que se encontraba, no iba a ser capaz de golpearlo directamente, pero ya había perfeccionado el emanar su chakra a distancia y en esa ocasión Madara no se recuperaría tan de prisa.

El Uchiha golpeó fuertemente a Shikamaru lanzándolo contra el concreto sobre el que estaban peleando y dejando claro que no había llegado a ser tan poderoso simplemente evitando ataques. La luz blanca del tanto de Kakashi cortó su cuerpo por la espalda, el chakra blanco era un invasor en su casi total oscuridad, giró su atención a Naruto, Kakashi estaba ocupado con el objeto que acababa de insertarle, y consiguió acertarle un golpe al muchacho, débil, pero suficiente para obligarlo a dar unos pasos hacía atrás para no caer.

Estaba listo para continuar con la Hyuuga, pero en ese momento una ola de pequeños golpes se clavó en su cuerpo como alfileres. Giró el rostro completamente enfurecido y ahí, a su lado estaba la hija de Hiashi observándolo ligeramente sorprendida y con los ojos un tanto desviados hacia un costado. La muchacha más débil de todo el grupo acababa de acertarle un golpe que podía significar su derrota y ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

Con rabia se abalanzó sobre Hinata recibiendo un segundo corte por parte del tanto de luz. Pero no le importó, en los pocos segundos en que los cinco shinobis se lanzaron sobre él e intercambiaron golpes justo el eslabón más débil tenía que haberlo casi condenado a la derrota.

Kumori maldijo al ver como el cuerpo de Madara estaba casi sobre Hinata. La muchacha había quedado completamente inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa, con su byakugan activo fue capaz de ver como el chakra fluyó de las manos de Kumori y realizó la tarea para la que ella había estado entrenando: bloquear los tenketsus del Uchiha. En la mente de Hinata algo estaba claro, debajo de la máscara de halcón estaba el rostro de otro poseedor del byakugan y eso, luego de lo ocurrido con su clan, le impidió reaccionar a tiempo ante los ataques del Uchiha que giró violentamente en su dirección culpándola por la hazaña.

Hinata trató de cubrirse, pero era tarde, Madara había conseguido una apertura en su defensa y sin ningún tipo de miramiento la golpeó un par de veces hasta dejarla inconciente sobre el suelo. En el proceso recibió un par de shurikens sobre su cuerpo, pero no le importó, iba a matarla aunque eso significara que él también caería.

Un potente golpe lo separó de finalizar a su víctima. Naruto había retornado a la pelea y se lanzó directamente a alejarlo de Hinata. Se sorprendió al ver como el hombre tenía armas clavas y sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, se le veía cansado, pero por sobre todo cegado por la cólera, una cólera que estaba centrada en la muchacha que estaba sumamente golpeada a sus pies.

—¡Hinata! —llamó Naruto agachándose, con miedo a que entre tanta sangre y golpes Madara hubiera conseguido arrebatarle la vida. Creyó que la kunoichi al fin había logrado bloquear a Madara, pero sintió como el pecho se le comprimía, Hinata siempre tuvo sus dudas sobre si sería capaz y él trató de animarla, pero al final tal vez la había encaminado a su propia muerte. Observó los alrededores y notó que Shikamaru también estaba en el suelo inconciente, su amigo arriesgó mucho al lanzarse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien como Madara y aunque fue quien les dio el pase para aventajarlo también fue el primero que cayó al suelo.

Kumori pasó velozmente junto a Naruto y comenzó a intercambiar golpes contra Madara. Podía verlo, el chakra del hombre era increíblemente pequeño, ya no le quedaba casi energía y la que tenía no era capaz de utilizarla. La maldita máscara que ocultaba su identidad había sido la causante de que Hinata estuviera inconciente y sumamente maltratada, Madara la culpó a ella por simple descarte.

El Uchiha esquivó con dificultad los embates de Kumori y luego los del Hokage que se había sumado. Ahora eran sólo los tres, pero claramente Madara tenía las de perder. En un último intento por mantenerse con vida el Uchiha dejó que Kakashi lo volviera a atacar con el tanto de su padre y aprovechó para sujetarlo y lanzarlo contra Kumori.

Su instinto de supervivencia despertó, no moriría ahí, no después de haberse mantenido tanto tiempo con vida. En sólo segundos su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina y se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo por las calles cercanas, huyendo como no lo había tenido que hacer desde que era un niño.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Kakashi al reincorporarse y ver como el rubio se mantuvo sosteniendo a Hinata con una expresión de culpa en el rostro. Miró a Kumori en busca de una respuesta, pero el ANBU negó.

—Tiene tan poco chakra que con lo poco que se ha alejado no puedo detectarlo… —maldijo en voz baja. Los tres ninjas que quedaban de pie estaban cansados, pero aún tenían que encargarse de Madara.

—Naruto, vamos por Madara, no puede ir muy lejos —indicó el Hokage casi dejando atrás al muchacho, de los tres era quien aún estaba en mejores condiciones de pelear, la estamina siempre había sido el punto fuerte de su alumno—. Kumori quédate a cuidarlos, quien sabe si regrese aquí, si está cerca confío en que podrás verlo.

Kakashi avanzó sin esperar a Naruto y mientras corría invocó a sus perros. Los canes se vieron obligados a comenzar a correr detrás de su amo y no a esperar una indicación tranquila como era lo usual. La orden que se les dio era sencilla, localizar a Uchiha Madara sin importar dónde se hubiera metido.

Naruto dejó a Hinata con Kumori y comenzó a avanzar. Pudo ver a Kakashi un poco más adelante y como este, al sentirlo, le hizo una seña para que se separaran. Madara estaba huyendo por métodos convencionales, pero al final era un shinobi y capturarlo o incluso localizarlo no iba a ser una tarea sencilla.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de Naruto, había pasado casi veinte minutos desde que comenzó a buscar a Madara e incluso recurrió a tratar de localizarlo sintiendo las energías que recorrían el lugar gracias al modo ermitaño, pero no había tenido suerte y era conciente de que Kakashi tampoco. No podía creer que luego de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio Madara hubiera conseguido escapárseles de las manos estando tan cerca de haber podido acabar con él para siempre.

Pero fue en ese momento en que logró ver a uno de los canes de Kakashi correr velozmente luego de lanzar un potente aullido. Lo siguió, listo para atacar sin siquiera pensar en cuanto viera a Madara. Kakashi saltó a su lado, con la misma mirada y posiblemente pensamiento que su alumno.

Unos pasos en frente de ellos respirando pesadamente y tratando de contener la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo, lograron ver a Madara. Este levanto la mirada hacia ellos, sus ojos estaban negros, no tenía el sharingan activo y apretó su cuerpo contra la pared que lo estaba sosteniendo.

El Uchiha les dio una media sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de resentimiento y trató de erguirse ligeramente. Naruto ignoró todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y formó un rasengan con su afinidad elemental de viento que lanzó como un shuriken a la posición en donde se encontraba Madara. Kakashi se detuvo junto a su alumno y sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del Uchiha antes de desaparecer casi a la vez del impacto.

Ni Naruto o Kakashi quisieron creer lo que veían. Se tomaron tanto tiempo en encontrarlo que el Uchiha había recuperado la capacidad para escaparse, no podía haber ido muy lejos con el poco chakra que le quedaba, pero si lo suficiente como para no dejar un rastro para que los canes lo siguieran.

Naruto estaba a punto de dejar salir toda la frustración e impotencia de su interior, pero Kakashi colocó una mano sobre su hombre negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Aún no hemos terminado —se apresuró a decir—. Madara no está en condiciones de seguir peleando aunque haya logrado escapar, pero aún debemos de regresar a Konoha y ver qué ocurrió con Pein —explicó tratando de sonar lo más serio posible e impedir que el tono de preocupación se colara en su voz.

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar algo. No quería escuchar que nadie le dijera que debía de abandonar la búsqueda de Madara, pero la imagen de Pein en Konoha lo detuvo, había mucha gente ahí que podía haber muerto y que quizás con algo de suerte si el Akatsuki no había apresurado su marcha podrían llegar a interceptarlo. El muchacho comenzó a avanzar detrás de Kakashi, pero en ese momento notó algo inusual, ya no sentía al Kyuubi quejarse o intentar insistir en que lo dejara salir, la criatura seguía dentro de él, pero se encontraba en silencio y completamente calmada.

x x

Atravesando la densa vegetación de las copas de los árboles, un grupo de ANBUS de Konoha avanzó velozmente, forzando sus cuerpos lo máximo que les era posible. Formaban parte de los grupos que habían sido asignados a vigilar la frontera de Ame durante el ataque a esa villa y en cuanto se percataron que uno de los escuadrones había caído se apresuraron de regreso con dirección a Konoha, consientes de que algo debía de haber atravesado la frontera. Estaban seguros de no ser el primer grupo que estaba regresando ya con conocimiento de que algún enemigo estaba dentro del territorio del país del fuego.

La presencia de un grupo de personas unos metros más adelante los alertaron y se prepararon para un posible enfrentamiento, pero de alguna manera quitándoles el nudo que apretaba sus estómagos al ver que estaban deteniéndose antes de llegar a Konoha y no en su propia villa siendo atacada.

El líder del escuadrón que recién llegó notó con alivio que había otro grupo presente en el lugar. La zona parecía haber sido la sede de un combate grande, cráteres y restos de árboles decoraban todo el lugar.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó el ANBU a uno de los presentes.

—Llegamos hace una media hora y encontramos todo así —explicó otro enmascarado, señalando lo que parecían ser cadáveres vistiendo la túnica de Akatsuki—. Seis cuerpos de Akatsuki, dos cadáveres desconocidos envueltos en una especie de arcilla y… —el hombre se detuvo por un instante—. Junto a esos dos estaba un cuerpo que parece ser de Orochimaru.

—¿Qué?

—Aún estamos investigando, no deseamos mover nada de lugar —intervino una voz femenina enmascarada de cabello morado—. El miembro de rastreo con el que vinimos está siguiendo una pista que se alejaba de aquí, quizás consigamos algunas respuestas con eso.

—¿Y Konoha?

—Un equipo que llegó antes que ustedes está avanzando, al parecer lo que sea que ocurrió no pasó de este punto —explicó la mujer seriamente, realmente impaciente por conseguir respuestas.

—Este lugar… —murmuró uno de los recién llegados posando la mirada sobre los cráteres y acercándose hasta quedar en frente de un árbol lleno de pequeñas espinas blancas clavadas sobre su tronco.

—Sé que es lo que parece, pero no saltemos en conclusiones antes de tiempo.

—También están los cuerpos, es similar a lo que ocurrió en el ataque de Orochimaru hace unos años… —recalcó el líder del escuadrón que recién comenzaba a dibujar una imagen mental de qué había podido ocurrir. Los dos cuerpos desconocidos junto a lo que parecía ser el de Orochimaru sumado a las marcas de combate le estaban formando la imagen de los sannin en su mente.

En ese momento un pequeño grupo apareció junto a los ANBU. Al frente de ellos se encontraba Hana, quien buscó con la mirada a la kunoichi de cabello morado y se le acercó seriamente.

—Tenemos otro cuerpo de Akatsuki, no lo hemos reconocido —informó un tanto perturbada—. Su estado… parece peor que el de estos y no creo que haya sido algo que le ocurrió durante su último combate.

—¿Otro más? —susurró Yugao pensativa. Sabía que Pein era conformado, por decirlo de alguna manera, por seis cuerpos, pero un séptimo desconocido desencajaba por completo del ya complejo rompecabezas que debía de armar.

—Ustedes sigan avanzando hasta Konoha e infórmenles lo que ocurrió aquí, espero que sea posible que Shizune-san venga en persona, no tenemos ningún otro médico de buen nivel en Konoha en estos momentos —indicó Yugao posando la mirada al grupo que había llegado minutos atrás—. Por el momento la zona está asegurada, queda esperar a que recibamos noticias desde Ame.

x x

En Konoha un pequeño grupo de shinobis liderado por Shizune se preparó para salir de la villa, había llegado el informe de lo ocurrido en el exterior y la inusual pelea que parecía haberse llevado acabo. Los otros dos miembros del concejo, Shikaku e Ibiki, se mantendrían dentro de Konoha dirigiendo, como hasta el momento, las decisiones concernientes a la villa y cómo afrontar los momentos tensos en los que se encontraban.

En el momento en que ambos hombres tomaban decisiones respecto a los habitantes que estaban ocultos en los refugios y qué tantos shinobi debían de permanecer resguardándolos, un muchacho portando la bandana de la Konoha apareció en frente de ellos.

—Terminamos de inspeccionar la villa —informó inmediatamente cuando tuvo la atención de los otros shinobi.

—Bien —contestó Ibiki. Shikaku había dado la orden de revisar la villa y elevar la seguridad dentro de esta en cuanto la evacuación había terminado—. Sigan vigilando, cualquier hecho inusual repórtenlo de inmediato.

—Hay algo —alcanzó a decir el ninja antes de perder la atención de Ibiki—. Pero no completamente anormal —agregó, notando como una de las cejas del ANBU se elevó ligeramente—. Es el zorro, está dando vueltas por la villa con la hija del Hokage sobre su lomo…

—¿No se acercaron para evacuarla? —reclamó Shikaku ligeramente incómodo ante la situación de tener a la hija de Kakashi abandonada en la ciudad.

—El zorro no va a dejar que nadie se le acerque ahora que tiene la villa a su disposición —interrumpió Ibiki, dejando ver su fastidio.

Dentro de una tienda cercana a la zona comercial de Konoha, se encontraba Orion indicándole a Sayuri que trozos de carne debía de alcanzarle. La pequeña niña iba sonriente, abriendo los pequeños seguros de los vidrios del mostrador, entregándole al zorro lo que pedía.

—Creo que ya no hay más —opinó alegremente la invocación volviendo a colocar a la niña sobre su lomo. Luego de sentir que la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo a lo lejos parecía haber acabado y que el grupo de ninjas de Konoha terminó de revisar la villa había decidido que era seguro salir a buscar alimento—. Como estás bien educada voy a dejarte escoger a donde vamos a ir ahora, ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Dulces! —exclamó Sayuri sonriente. No sabía pronunciar bien muchas palabras, pero conocía unas cuantas.

Orion salió caminando tranquilamente y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a una tienda de dulces cercana. A un par de casas se detuvo y observó con detenimiento los alrededores. Con cuidado se acercó a una pared y elevó a la pequeña, enroscándola con una de sus colas, hasta una saliente sobre una casa.

—¿Vez un papel? —preguntó, colocándola en una buena posición para que sus ojos no tuvieran muchas otras cosas con que distraerse. Cuando la niña asintió comenzó a dibujar, con su otra cola, un símbolo sencillo sobre la calle, una de las tantas que no estaban asfaltadas en la villa—. ¿Vez este dibujo? —prosiguió, ganando como respuesta un pequeño y alegre 'sí'—. Arráncalo.

Sayuri sonriente obedeció y tomó el pequeño trozo de papel con el símbolo. Orion satisfecho prosiguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la tienda, en donde volvió a sujetar a la pequeña, esta vez hacia el frente, para que abriera la puerta con sus manos. Pero antes de que la niña pudiera alcanzar la manija un shinobi vestido con una oscura gabardina tomó a Sayuri viendo como aún llevaba el pequeño papel en las manos y posó la mirada en el zorro.

—Te atraparon —dijo Orion mirando a Sayuri, provocando que la hija del Hokage hiciera un puchero y tratara de liberarse del agarre de Ibiki.

—¿Estabas quitando las notas de seguridad? —inquirió el ANBU seriamente pese a que estaba siendo completamente ignorado por el zorro. A pesar de eso, Ibiki estaba extrañamente aliviado, si la invocación se encontraba caminando alegremente por Konoha significaba de que lo más probable era que realmente estuvieran a salvo.

x x

Kakashi tomó algo de aire y giró ligeramente para poder ver el atardecer tiñendo de rojo las casas de Konoha a través de la ventana de su oficina. Acababa de retomar su cargo como dirigente de la villa luego de haber quedado casi en estado inconciente por el cansancio, tras el tiempo record con el que regresó a Konoha desde Ame junto con un pequeño grupo. Habían temido encontrar señas de que Pein logró penetrar las defensas, pero por suerte no fue así, cuando llegó Konoha estaba en perfecto estado y fue recibido por su concejo.

—Hokage-sama —escuchó la voz de Shizune llamándolo.

Lentamente y con una expresión algo somnolienta, el Hokage retornó la mirada a las tres personas que lo acompañaban en su oficina. Habían transcurrido dos días desde el ataque a Ame, uno desde que habían regresado, y muchas cosas que debían de decidirse con prontitud aún estaban pendientes.

—Dejemos para después el papeleo —habló Ibiki seriamente antes de que Shizune pudiera tratar de acercarle más papeles al Hokage, si seguían aumentando la ruma de documentos terminarían dejando de ver a Kakashi—. El informe que Shizune emitió confirma la muerte de Pein.

—Por lo que pude analizar, los objetos negros del séptimo cuerpo eran distintos a los anteriores —explicó la kunoichi seriamente luego de quedarse en silencio, pensativa, por unos instantes—, eran emisores de chakra y no receptores como en el resto, además la descripción de su cuerpo encaja con la que Tsunade-sama en algún momento me comentó tenía uno de los que había sido el alumno de Jiraiya-sama.

—Los seis cuerpos estaban siendo controlados gracias al rinnegan, pero el verdadero portador de la técnica ocular era el séptimo cuerpo, su nombre era Nagato al parecer —volvió a intervenir Ibiki.

—El lugar en que los encontramos… —prosiguió Shizune cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Los cuerpos desconocidos sin duda fueron utilizados para la técnica del 'Edo tensei' y hasta el momento todos los análisis confirman que el cuerpo que tenemos realmente es el de Orochimaru.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué Orochimaru los invocó justo a ellos dos —comentó Ibiki bajo la mirada del resto de shinobis.

—El abandonó Akatsuki años atrás, es probable que consideró que su mejor oportunidad contra Pein era utilizar a Jiraiya y Tsunade-sama. Viendo el estado del lugar donde pelearon parece que lo estuvieron apoyando —opinó el líder del clan Nara ante el silencio del resto detectando la incomodidad en el tema. Al parecer ninguno de los que estaban presentes deseaban seguir discutiendo sobre el momentáneo regreso de los sannin—Tenten se encargó de Konan en Ame —agregó Shikaku tranquilamente, no había necesidad de que se ahondara más en ese momento algo que obviamente no era sencillo de hablar—. Eso nos deja únicamente con un miembro faltante: Hoshigaki Kisame —mencionó, ya luego el Hokage podría leer más a fondo lo que se había descubierto sobre Pein y la pelea con la que fue derrotado—. Aunque por lo que nos dijiste parece ser que abandonó a Madara —añadió pensativo.

—Al menos eso pude interpretar por lo poco que habló antes de que iniciáramos el combate, se veía bastante sorprendido por la presencia de Guy —afirmó el Hokage, satisfecho de que Ibiki no tratara de indagar más en el asunto, al final ya había tenido una larga sección de interrogatorio con Katt y ella había hablado sobre Kisame.

—Si es así, Akatsuki finalmente ha dejado de existir —remarcó la kunoichi.

—Excepto por Madara —recalcó Ibiki seriamente negándose por completo a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo desde una luz positiva.

—Tengo a varios escuadrones desplegados buscándolo, pero dudo que vuelva a presentarse hasta encontrarse completamente recuperado y en una buena situación para atacarnos —explicó el Hokage ligeramente incómodo. Todo hubiera terminado si hubieran logrado ubicar a Madara unos segundos antes—. Nos mantendremos alerta, pero hay muchas otras cosas en las que debemos centrarnos ahora —añadió, recordando una corta conversación que tuvo con Orion cuando regresó a descansar por unas horas a su hogar para ver cómo se encontraba Sayuri. El zorro le aseguró que lo más probable era que no volverían a ver a Madara por un tiempo largo, suficiente como para que su presencia se hiciera borrosa en la memoria de la gente y bajaran la guardia. Pero en esa ocasión algo era distinto a cuando desapareció luego de enfrentarse al primer Hokage, ahora nadie lo daba por muerto y eso siempre los mantendría vigilantes.

—Entonces vayamos al asunto por el que estamos reunidos aquí —intervino Shikaku, Había un tema específico por el que era necesario tenerlos reunidos en ese momento—. ¿Extenderemos la noticia a las otras naciones? O simplemente podemos dejar que se enteren por su cuenta, me llegaron rumores de que habían shinobis de Iwa rondando Ame durante el ataque.

—Lo mejor sería anunciarlo —opinó Shizune de inmediato—. Luego de todos los conflictos que hemos tenido con las otras naciones a causa de Madara es importante que tratemos de recobrar el trato amistoso.

—Nunca hemos tenido un trato amistoso con Kumo, Iwa o Kiri —recalcó Ibiki secamente.

—Tal vez, pero al menos podíamos mantener negociaciones—replicó la kunoichi.

—Con Kumo el problema fue a causa de la muerte del hermano del raikage, esperemos que realmente confíe en que fue Kisame y no Sasuke quien asesinó a su hermano —habló Shikaku con cierta pesadez—. Kumo es la nación más poderosa en estos momentos y aunque ha sido poco tiempo en comparación a las guerras anteriores, este periodo le ha costado bastante a la nación del fuego, en cambio Kumo… el país del rayo es económicamente mucho más sólido, pueden sin problemas decidir extender este conflicto.

—De cualquier modo —intervino Ibiki—, nosotros no seríamos el blanco de Kumo, sino Sasuke —añadió observando al Hokage—, y espero que se mantenga la posición que tenemos con él de forma permanente.

—Sasuke no regresará a Konoha si eso te preocupa —contestó Kakashi tratando de sonar relajado. No pensaba ir a convencer a su antiguo alumno si eso era lo que el otro shinobi pensaba.

—Bien, entonces eso nos deja a Kiri e Iwa —continuó el ANBU.

—Kiri ya ha comunicado cómo serán sus relaciones con las otras naciones desde que subió al poder la quinta Mizukage —aclaró Shikaku—. Permanecerán neutrales, dudo mucho que cambien su proceder con los problemas internos que aún siguen reparando.

—¿E Iwa? —cuestionó Shizune preocupada—. El Tsuchikage no se ha pronunciado desde que cesó su ataque contra Suna y dudo que lo haga ahora.

—Tenía espías en la zona, eso quiere decir que estaba interesado en saber que ocurría en realidad —dijo Ibiki pensativo—. Pese a que alguien como él no rechazaría la participación en una guerra no creo que vaya a arrastrar a su villa por un camino labrado por Madara.

—Entonces, prepararé un comunicado para los kages y señores feudales —interrumpió Kakashi al ver que los tres asentían, lo mejor era que la noticia se expandiera lo más pronto posible—. Queda ver cómo actuaremos con Ame. Por el momento tenemos el control sobre la villa, pero en unos días ordenaré que se abandone el país de la lluvia.

—Pein se encargó de todos sus líderes, no hay ningún sucesor de Hanzou, incluso la familia entera del señor feudal fue asesinada —explicó Shikaku extendiendo unos papeles con algunas cifras sobre la villa—. Estarán solos y sin guía.

—No podemos imponernos a ellos —opinó Kakashi al ver a los tres shinobis pensativos—. Podemos ofrecerles ayuda, igual que nosotros fueron parte del plan de Madara.

—La villa estará en caos hasta que surja un líder —acotó Shizune un poco indecisa sobre qué opinar respecto a la retirada de los shinobi de Konoha de las tierras de Ame.

—Nosotros tenemos nuestros problemas que resolver igual que ellos —contestó Ibiki cerrando los ojos—. Ya debemos de haber sembrado bastante resentimiento contra nosotros, si nos quedamos solo haremos que sea peor.

Luego de revisar más temas concernientes a los rezagos de la guerra, los tres miembros del concejo dejaron al Hokage solo en su oficina. Kakashi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, no le gustaba tener un cargo administrativo, pero por otro lado el candidato que él había propuesto probablemente estaría en esos momentos gritando frustrado que no entendía la mitad de las cosas que le decían.

—¿Sucede algo Kumori? —preguntó Kakashi sonriente, la imagen de Naruto en medio de un mar de papeles le era sin duda divertida.

El ANBU apareció junto al Hokage, no era inusual que el líder de una villa Ninja tuviera uno o varios shinobis ocultos alrededor de él para cuidarlo. No era el caso exacto de Kumori, pero al menos podía llevar la fachada sin problemas.

—Hinata-sama aún no despierta —informó Neji seriamente—. Pero los médicos creen que hoy lo hará.

—¿Eso te preocupa? —interrogó Kakashi interesado—. Naruto no se ha despegado del hospital desde que la internaron.

—Sabe a qué me refiero —aclaró Neji.

—Hinata no hablará, aunque es cierto que debemos de ir a buscarla en cuanto recobre la conciencia para explicarle —asintió el Hokage, Kumori ya le había informado sobre como su prima había visto el momento en que le bloqueó los tenketsus a Madara.

—_Hokage-sama —__llamó seriamente Kumori cuando al fin pudo tener un momento a solas con Kakashi. Pese a que nada había ocurrido en Konoha la situación no dejaba de ser caótica a causa de la gran cantidad de heridos que regresaban desde Ame a llenar los cuartos del hospital._

—_¿Sucede algo? —__preguntó Kakashi con cierto tono de cansancio, acababan de regresar y no había podido tomarse un descanso._

—_Hinata vio como ataqué a Madara antes de que él la dejara inconciente…_

—_No me sorprende —__contestó dejando escapar una sonrisa__—. Vamos a tener que hablar con ella cuando despierte._

—_¿Esto aún no acaba no? —__preguntó seriamente Neji__—. Aún debo de seguir oculto ¿no es así?_

—_Por el momento sí, luego tendremos que pensar en si mantendremos esto —__asintió el Hokage observando al muchacho con algo de tristeza, pese a que no lo demostrara, estaba seguro de que a Neji le estaba afectando la situación en la que se encontraba__—. Con Madara vivo aún necesitamos que crea que tú estás muerto. _

—¿Y Naruto? No podemos hablar con él ahí —cuestionó Neji, volviendo a captar la atención del Hokage

—Se siente culpable por haber empujado a Hinata a enfrentarse a Madara, pero eso fue una decisión de ella. Cuando despierte y hablen Naruto se sentirá mejor.

—Entiendo —contestó Neji quedando en silencio. Había demasiadas cosas que tenía que pensar. Con Madara aún vivo él debía de seguir oculto y eso estaba cayendo fuertemente sobre sus hombros, si el Uchiha regresaba iría por Hinata pensando que había sido ella quien logró bloquear su chakra.

x x

Los ojos rojos de la pequeña hija de Kurenai se enfocaron en la primera discusión que veía en su vida. Su madre parecía sumamente molesta con su tío Shikamaru que desde que había regresado, luego de unos días de ausencia, se le veía notoriamente triste.

—No puedes hacerle esto —le reprochó Kurenai, la mujer no tenía idea cuantas veces había repetido esa frase desde que comenzó a hablar con Shikamaru.

—Ella tenía que regresar a Suna y yo tengo que quedarme en Konoha —contestó pasivamente, pese a que se lo repetía así mismo algo hacía que no se sintiera cómodo con su decisión. Temari abandonó su cargo como enlace entre ambas villas y regresó a Suna directamente desde Ame llevando consigo el cuerpo de su hermano. Sin Kankurou presente ella sería quien apoyaría a Gaara, no sólo como Kazekage, sino también a afrontar la pérdida de la persona que se había vuelto más cercana a él.

—Temari decidió quedarse aquí porque quería estar contigo y comprendió que tú no dejarías Konoha —habló Kurenai visiblemente molesta—. Pero ahora, cuando ella te necesita eres incapaz de apoyarla.

—Tengo que quedarme en Konoha —insistió notando los pequeños ojos rojos enmarcados por una cabellera oscura que lo observaban desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba—. Se lo prometí a Asuma.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó la kunoichi mirando fijamente a Shikamaru y consiguiendo incomodarlo por lo penetrante de su mirada—. Asuma jamás hubiera querido que hicieras esto —agregó, recuperando el tono tranquilo que la caracterizaba—. ¿Piensas simplemente dejarla ir? Ahora es ella la que tiene que quedarse en su villa, pero tú puedes ir con ella—continuó Kurenai sin recibir respuesta—. Ya hiciste más de lo que Asuma hubiera querido, me ayudaste incluso en más de lo que debiste con Tsubaki, pero ahora tienes que seguir con tu vida.

Shikamaru se mantuvo observando a la kunoichi, la realidad era que no sabía qué decir. No deseaba abandonar Konoha, su familia, amigos y a Tsubaki, él deseaba ser su maestro cuando creciera, estar ahí para poder relatarle cómo era su padre, pero pese a todo le costaba hacerse a la idea de que Temari simplemente se había marchado de Konoha y muy probablemente no regresaría. La kunoichi de la arena llevaba un buen tiempo en el país del fuego y su relación, aunque aún no oficial, se había hecho fuerte.

—Problemático… —murmuró observando las nubes rojizas del atardecer por la ventana, bajo la mirada del mismo color de Kurenai.

* * *

Y luego de mucho (Realmente mucho) estoy publicando este capítulo. Me ha costado bastante, al ya no tener tiempo para poder publicar uno por semana he perdido un poco la capacidad narrativa xD aunque también puede ser que sienta esto porque no soy muy buena con el drama o emociones y me hubiera gustado que se sintieran más algunas de las muertes, pero realmente no me sale. Con esto queda un solo capítulo, el epílogo.

Este ha sido oficialmente el capítulo más extenso del fic (45 hojas). Sé que algunas peleas no las coloqué con tantos detalles, dudo que hubieran querido que extendiera aún más el capítulo, sin contar que tres capítulos largos para un solo ataque creo que ya sería algo pesado de leer. En especial considerando lo mucho que me he demorado para publicarlos y que algunos detalles ya deben de haberlos olvidado xD

La parte final, desde que acaba el ataque se me quedó en la PC vieja que se malogró, así que lo tuve que volver a escribir :S no fue tanto, pero quizás no haya quedado tan bien, se bajan los ánimos cuando esas cosas ocurren.

Comentarios, quejas o algún detalle que jamás mencioné y que ustedes creen que me faltó (Luego de 99 capítulos podría ocurrir) así que dejen review ^^


	100. Chapter 100

**Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha: Shippuden**

**Capítulo 100**

Conclusiones

* * *

Llevaban medio año buscando algún indicio que les indicara la ubicación de Uchiha Madara luego de que este consiguiera escapar de Ame, pero el hombre simplemente parecía haberse esfumado en el aire. Cuando daban con alguna persona que era capaz de reconocer el nombre, usualmente eran ancianos que simplemente se reían un poco y les señalaban que el primer Hokage se había encargado de él; en pocas palabras era como si estuvieran buscando un mito y no a una persona de carne y hueso.

Ino masajeó ligeramente su cuello, estaba cansada y algo fastidiada de no ser capaz de encontrar nada útil. Cuando el equipo al que pertenecía se encontraba con shinobis de Ame normalmente terminaban peleando y era labor de ella ingresar en sus mentes para tratar de encontrar algo que pudiera ser utilizado, pero no importaba cuantas revisara, nada daba una pista del paradero actual de Madara.

—Honestamente creo que estamos buscando un fantasma —habló la kunoichi al ver al capitán de su equipo ANBU acercarse cuando terminó su labor luego de una de las tantas peleas contra ninjas de la lluvia—. Incluso los ninjas de Ame no parecían estar al tanto de su identidad o del poder que ejercía dentro de su villa.

—Es posible que no logremos conseguir información, pero aún así debemos de seguir buscando —contestó Yugao seriamente, la rubia no era la única cansada del grupo—. Si no conseguimos nada tendremos que regresar para el final del mes a reportarnos y de ahí simplemente esperar órdenes.

—Quizás podríamos tratar de centrarnos en los pueblos cercanos —opinó Ino luego de darle un vistazo al bosque húmedo de los territorios del país de la lluvia en que se encontraban—. Madara se retiró sumamente herido, tiene que haber llegado a atenderse a algún lugar si es que sigue vivo.

—El problema es que la gente común no sería capaz de identificarlo y considerando el perfil que se nos entregó de él, dudo que haya sido descuidado como para dejar que alguien lo vea con su apariencia real.

—Podríamos tratar de investigar sobre suplementos médicos desaparecidos o algún hombre gravemente herido que haya sido atendido, puede que haya estado disfrazado —insistió la kunoichi más joven, realmente no quería regresar a Konoha con las manos vacías.

—Tendrías que entrar en la mente de cada persona con algún indicio parecido a lo que describes y eso puede resultar ser una experiencia poco agradable, en especial para los civiles —aclaró Yugao, la idea había pasado por su cabeza en algún momento, pero pese a lo sencillo que sonaba era consiente de que realizarlo y conseguir una pista distaba de ser una labor simple—. En el estado en que se encuentra el país de la lluvia deben de haber habido muchos robos y gente herida.

—¿Entonces regresaremos sin nada?

—Hay veces que no se puede conseguir lo que uno busca y esta parece ser una de ellas —explicó la mujer—. Quizás con algo de suerte alguno de los otros grupos consiguió alguna pista… Aunque honestamente lo dudo mucho, Madara debe de haber sido cuidadoso y somos el único grupo que actualmente tiene un elemento que sea capaz de revisar las mentes de otras personas.

Ino suspiró pesadamente. Normalmente se tomaría el comentario como un cumplido, pero en ese momento le cayó como una cachetada; ni con sus habilidades había conseguido sacar algo provechoso.

—Sai terminó de inspeccionar el área con los otros —informó Yugao viendo como en el suelo una serpiente de tinta cambiaba su forma para dejarle leer el corto mensaje—. Hay que reunirnos con ellos y encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, también sería un buen momento para avisar a Konoha que vayan buscando otro método para localizar a Madara antes de que las pocas pistas que haya podido dejar las borre el tiempo.

x x

El aire seco y caliente contra su rostro no le incomodaba tanto, era algo a lo que estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse, pero lo que realmente dudaba que pudiera llegar a tomarlo como parte inevitable de haberse mudado era la casi total ausencia de nubes en el cielo. No era como en Konoha donde sólo en los días más despejados su pasatiempo le era imposible, en Suna una piadosa nube que ofreciera algo de resguardo contra los inclementes rayos del sol era un evento poco usual.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia él, posiblemente no podría quedarse mucho más tiempo esperando pacientemente con la mirada al cielo por alguna nube que observar.

—No deberías de estar ahí, no es como en Konoha —habló Temari al encontrar a Shikamaru recostado encima del techo de uno de los tanques de agua del edificio en el que estaban. Si el Nara seguía con las mismas costumbres acabaría con una insolación y eso si tenía suerte.

—¿Llegaron los informes desde Konoha? —preguntó Shikamaru levantándose con algo de pereza.

—Sí —asintió ella sin dejar de mirarlo—. No han encontrado nada tampoco y es probable que también se vean obligados a suspender la búsqueda —agregó un tanto fastidiada, Suna al igual que Konoha había estado buscando pistas del paradero de Madara, pero por su propia situación económica tuvieron que suspender la labor y recomenzar las misiones usuales—, por un momento tuve la esperanza de que podrían encontrarlo antes de que se vieran obligados a reasignar a sus equipos.

Shikamaru observó a la rubia en silencio, se le veía seria y controlada pese a que estaba informándole que el asesino de su hermano simplemente se había hecho humo y que cualquier esperanza de encontrarlo sería suspendida. A veces le costaba un poco entenderla, ella quería mucho a Kankurou, pese a que discutían un poco eran simplemente cosas de hermanos, pero eran sumamente unidos por la infancia que les tocó tener. Shikamaru dudaba que él hubiera podido aceptar una situación como esa si Hidan hubiera desaparecido y Konoha dejaba de buscarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Temari al ver como el ninja de Konoha se había quedado quieto mirándola—. Si quieres decir algo hazlo, no voy a estar adivinando que piensas —añadió seriamente, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del muchacho, este simplemente comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a abandonar el techo en el que se encontraba—. Si está vivo volverá a aparecer —habló Temari cuando Shikamaru pasó a su lado provocando que se detuviera, al final si estaba adivinando lo que él tenía en la cabeza—. Ahora sólo puedo apoyar a Gaara, no hay pistas de dónde está y no pienso abandonar Suna por una venganza personal.

Shikamaru chasqueó ligeramente la lengua, 'abandonar' era una palabra muy radical que él no hubiese usado para una situación así. Tanto Temari como Gaara habían tomado casi de manera solemne el fallecimiento de su hermano, era como si los shinobi de Suna tuvieran realmente grabado en el cerebro que morir peleando era algo imposible de evitar para personas como ellos. Estaba seguro de que cuando vieran a Madara nuevamente arreglarían cuentas, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar predispuesto a salir de cacería con fines personales.

Unos ligeros gritos detuvieron a la pareja cuando esta llegó hasta las calles de Suna. Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño desordenado estaba llamando a la kunoichi.

—¡Temari-sensei! —llamó Yoku sonriente al alcanzarla.

—No soy tu sensei —aclaró ella seriamente, el pequeño recientemente había sido admitido en la academia ninja.

Kankurou no había tenido tiempo de contarle a su hermana del niño que le mencionó cuando hablaron por unos instantes antes de la batalla en Ame, pero cuando ella regresó a Suna con la noticia del fallecimiento de su hermano, Yoku había estado rondándola un poco. Fue Gaara quien le indicó que el pequeño había estado de alguna manera bajo el brazo de Kankurou por unos meses y que quizás él le había hablado algo sobre ella. Normalmente hubiera establecido un límite bastante claro con el niño, pero considerando lo complacido que sonó su hermano la única vez que se lo mencionó, le costaba un poco apartarlo por completo, además de que estaba consiente de la situación por la que llegó a Suna.

—¿Y cuando acabe la academia? —preguntó el pequeño luego de pensarlo un poco y sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Falta mucho para eso —contestó ella, y no estaba exagerando, a diferencia de Konoha ellos estaban aceptando niños desde edades menores a seis años para que iniciaran el entrenamiento como shinobis y ese era el caso de Yoku.

Shikamaru se mantuvo observando por unos momentos y luego elevó la mirada al cielo que seguía sin nubes. Pronto él podría ver si realmente podría descansar tranquilo con respecto a Tsubaki; se había comprometido a que sería él el sensei de la hija de su maestro, pero con su decisión de partir a Suna eso sería imposible, aún así no era el único que podía tomar ese lugar y en unos días vería si la otra persona realmente estaba a la altura como para hacerlo.

—¿Pensando en Konoha? —preguntó la kunoichi luego de que el pequeño Yoku decidiera dejarla tranquila—. ¿Has recibido alguna otra noticia de Kurenai-san?

—Todo sigue bien, Tsubaki aún le pregunta mucho cuando voy a ir a verla, pero espero poder pasar unos días de visita pronto —asintió regresando la mirada a la kunoichi, hasta el momento había estado todo el tiempo en Suna, pero poco a poco todo parecía estar regresando a la calma y eso le daría una oportunidad de salir sino tenía demasiado trabajo encima.

x x

El fuerte aroma de los vegetales cocinados por su abuelo acaparó completamente la atención del pequeño Takeshi que inmediatamente abandonó sus juguetes y a Iruka, con quien estaba jugando, para dirigirse a toda velocidad a la cocina del Ichiraku donde Teuchi estaba cocinando uno de sus platos preferidos.

—Y yo que pensaba que prefería jugar contigo que comer —rió ligeramente Ayame al ver como su hijo abandonó a Iruka.

—Debe de tener hambre —supuso él recogiendo los juguetes que habían quedado tirados en el suelo del patio trasero del conocido puesto de ramen—. Para ser honesto yo también tengo un poco —añadió sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Si hubiera sabido le decía a mi papá que dejara de tratar de hacer almuerzos especiales y cocinara algo más sencillo —se quejó Ayame al escuchar al shinobi.

—No, no te preocupes, tampoco es que me esté muriendo de hambre —intervino él de inmediato viendo como la muchacha lo observaba no muy convencida—. Además Teuchi-san no suele ofrecerse a hacer cosas tan complicadas en la mitad de un día de trabajo ahora que el negocio ha vuelto a tomar vida —añadió. Durante el periodo en que Konoha estuvo en guerra la afluencia de clientes había disminuido notoriamente en el puesto de ramen y recién estaban recuperándose.

—¿Te estás aprovechando del cariño de mi papá por su nieto? —cuestionó ella tratando de mantener un rostro serio y cruzándose de brazos—. Esto es el colmo, yo que pensaba que te estabas quedando por Takeshi-kun –añadió mirándolo de manera fija y expectante, como si esperara una respuesta precisa que no era exactamente referida a su hijo, ella sabía bien que Iruka no se quedaba para explotar a Takeshi por posibles platos especiales de comida.

—Claro que lo hago por él, aunque no es sólo por eso… —aseguró el hombre seriamente, al ser uno de los clientes mas frecuentes del puesto de ramen y tener facilidad para tratar con los niños, se había vuelto la figura paterna del pequeño. Pero no era sólo por eso o los platillos del puesto que Iruka había comenzado a estar todas las tardes presentes en el Ichiraku. Quizás como una extensión del vínculo que generó velozmente con Takeshi o el haber conocido a Ayame por más de diez años, pero desde antes que la guerra terminara se había acercado bastante a la hija de Teuchi y por suerte para él, el cocinero comenzó a considerarlo como parte de la familia sin ningún problema. Lamentablemente hasta el momento el shinobi no había logrado expresar abiertamente sus deseos de tener una relación formal, y no era que no lo hubiera intentado, simplemente tenía mala suerte y ese día no sería diferente.

Iruka dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro con algo de pesadez y giró el rostro en dirección a donde sintió como lo llamaban a lo lejos. Aunque tal vez esa intromisión no era algo negativo, confesarle a Ayame su interés en ella en el patio trasero del puesto de comida de su papá no debía de ser la mejor de las opciones para conseguir una respuesta positiva.

—¡Iruka-sensei! —llamó una voz femenina acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro en compañía de un shinobi corpulento.

—Tenten —saludó Iruka con algo de curiosidad antes de sonreírle ligeramente a Chouji que venía acompañándola.

—Que bueno que lo encuentro —habló la kunoichi antes de dirigir la mirada en dirección a Ayame y preocuparse un poco—. ¡Perdón! Chouji me dijo que posiblemente estaría aquí, no quería incomodar —agregó luego de unos instantes. Los intentos fallidos de Iruka por encontrar un buen momento para hablar no eran secreto para los shinobi que lo frecuentaban.

—No te preocupes, no sé de qué estás hablando, no interrumpiste nada —aseguró velozmente Iruka de forma nerviosa viendo como Ayame negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, hasta para ella era bastante obvio, mientras se alejaba un poco para dejar a los shinobi hablar.

—Puedo volver más tarde… —continuó la maestra de armas viendo la cara de decepción de la hija de Teuchi mientras se alejaba.

—No, dime qué necesitas —insistió el shinobi tomando un tono más serio.

—No es para que se ponga así —comentó Tenten un tanto divertida con el cambio brusco en la actitud del shinobi—. No es nada grave —aseguró riendo un poco—. Simplemente necesito una autorización firmada o directa para poder acceder a los expedientes de los alumnos de la academia –informó tranquilamente con cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó con curiosidad el mayor de los shinobi volcando la mirada hacía Chouji—. Ya te los había entregado hace unos días.

—Tenten necesita los expedientes de los alumnos que se han graduado hace poco también, no sólo los que aún están en la academia —explicó Chouji—. Traté de ver si podía conseguirlos yo, pero como recién me he vuelto sensei en la academia creo que no es suficiente.

—Tratamos también con Suzume sensei, pero nos dijo que necesitábamos permiso del director o del Hokage —agregó la kunoichi frotándose ligeramente la cabeza—. Y el Hokage está en una reunión ahora.

—Y Tenten se niega a esperar un día más… —recalcó Chouji sonriendo un poco mientras la kunoichi le dirigía una pequeña mirada de disconformidad.

—¿Y para qué los necesitas? Pensé que tendrías bastante trabajo con los que ya te había dado —preguntó Iruka. No es que desconfiara de alguno de los dos, pero no podía estar repartiendo expedientes al primero que viniera a pedírselos, en especial si eran los registros del inicio de shinobis ya activos. Además no llevaba mucho desde que había sido ascendido a director y no planeaba ser removido del cargo por mal manejo de documentos.

—Lo que ocurre es que deseo tratar de incorporar a algunos de los genins en el proyecto que se me asignó —explicó ella de forma seria—. Los que no llevan mucho tiempo fuera de la academia y aún no se han desarrollado por un área específica podrían verse beneficiados también, podría ayudar a acelerar su crecimiento como shinobis.

—¿Pero no tendrías demasiados alumnos? —cuestionó Iruka un tanto preocupado—. Aunque se te ha asignado esto no vas a estar exclusivamente dedicada a enseñarles, hasta donde me dijiste continuarías activa para la asignación de misiones fuera de la villa y un grupo grande no se vería beneficiado.

—Por eso quiero los expedientes, para analizar un poco más a fondo a cada uno antes del proceso de selección. Si realmente tienen posibilidades de expandirse por otras áreas no sería necesario que los tome… a menos claro que demuestren mucho talento con las armas. Quiero darles una oportunidad también a los que se han graduado hace poco y que realmente podrían volverse expertos en el manejo de armas.

—Supongo que puedo dártelos, aunque ten en cuenta que algunos de ellos deben de estar en estos momentos dirigiéndose a Suna para el examen chunin —accedió el shinobi.

—Lo sé, los que logren ascender de rango no los escogeré, si pasaron el examen es obvio que ya han generado sus propios recursos —explicó ella dejando escapar en su voz un tono de emoción.

Luego de su actuación en la batalla final en Ame, Tenten había ganado bastante prestigio entre los shinobi de la hoja y arena e incluso los rumores de la victoria contra un miembro de Akatsuki, por parte de una kunoichi sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial, estaban comenzando a expandirse. Esto le ganó un trabajo importante dentro de la villa en vista de que el potencial de Konoha se encontraba disminuido luego de las bajas de la guerra y la desaparición del clan Aburame y de casi todos los miembros del clan Inuzuka y Hyuuga. Dentro de los jóvenes de la villa, no pertenecientes a alguno de los clanes con habilidades secretas o que mostraran una notoria inclinación temprana por alguna de las artes del ninjutsu o el genjutsu, debía de escoger a los más prometedores para entrenarlos dentro del manejo de las armas a un nivel superior al que la academia ninja lo hacía. Esto ayudaría a reforzar el poder de los shinobi de Konoha a la vez que estaría colocando genins mucho más preparados desde un inicio.

La labor sorprendió un poco a Tenten cuando Kakashi se la explicó semanas antes, pero no dudó en acceder. Ella había tenido suerte al haber sido asignada al equipo que le tocó cuando salió de la academia: su sensei los empujaba a entrenar siempre sin importar las habilidades que tuvieran y sus dos compañeros la impulsaban a seguir mejorando, pero era consiente que eso no ocurría siempre. Existían casos que conocía de cerca que habían demorado varios años en realmente comenzar a volverse shinobis útiles y Konoha no podía darse el lujo de seguir así si habían medios para remediarlo en alguna medida.

—Aunque es una lástima que tengas que escoger sólo a un grupo —intervino Chouji captando la atención de la muchacha.

—Sí, por un lado no es una solución muy completa —asintió ella viendo como Iruka sacaba un pergamino de su chaleco posiblemente para darle la autorización—. Los que realmente no muestren talento para nada seguirán en la misma situación.

x x

El sofocante calor comenzó a hacer estragos en el humor del grupo de shinobis de Konoha que camina por el desierto del país del viento en dirección a Suna. La mayoría eran jóvenes genins que aún no eran capaces de mantener la compostura y tranquilidad en situaciones extremas y para ellos el aumento casi inhumano de temperatura estaba dentro de esa categoría de situación.

—Esto debe de ser parte de la prueba —se quejó con fastidio Konohamaru mientras trataba de avanzar sin enterrar los pies en la arena.

—No lo creo Konohamaru-kun —opinó la kunoichi de ese grupo deteniéndose por un momento para respirar profundamente y mirar hacia atrás para ver si Udon aún los estaba siguiendo. Aunque era casi imposible de creer su alergia perenne parecía haber empeorado con el calor, ver a alguien con apariencia de resfriado en la mitad del desierto era sin dudas una escena peculiar.

—Si sigues a ese paso vas a quedarte enterrado en el desierto Sarutobi —intervino Hanabi de forma burlona al pasar cerca del aludido. La joven genin se veía acalorada, pero sin dudas tenía mayor facilidad para mantener la compostura que el resto de candidatos a chunin, al final su clan siempre puso en alto el mantener las apariencias.

—Déjame en paz —gruñó el muchacho, tratando de guardar sus energías para algo más positivo que discutir con la Hyuuga—. ¿Y qué haces sola? Por si te olvidaste necesitas a tu equipo para poder participar.

—Lo sé, deben de estar más atrás —respondió cruzándose de brazos un tanto fastidiada, al menos el equipo de Konohamaru parecía estar más balanceado que el de ella en lo referente a resistencia, pese a la cantidad de horas bajo el sol aún se mantenían juntos. Pero eso no le impediría ganarse su rango de chunin, era su deber como Hyuuga seguir dejando en alto el nombre de la familia y no pensaba dar ese examen dos veces.

—No te preocupes, te daré consejos para la próxima vez que tengas que dar el examen —habló Konohamaru sin poder contenerse—. Podrías comenzar por no dejar a tú equipo atrás para que se los coman las arenas.

—¿Tú vas a darme consejos? —repitió ella burlonamente y arqueando una ceja—. Como si fueras a volverte chunin.

—¡Voy a volverme chunin! —aseguró fuertemente llamando la atención del resto del grupo—. Voy a demostrarle a Shikamaru que puede estar tranquilo y que yo cuidaré a Tsubaki-chan.

Hanabi pensó responderle algo, pero la llegada de un acalorado jonin de lentes oscuros la detuvo. El hombre parecía estar igual de incómodo que los genins aunque al menos hasta ese momento había tratado de mantener su descontento al margen.

—¡Dejen de discutir y avancen! —ordenó malhumoradamente Aoba. Estaba harto del calor y del poco respeto que parecían tenerle los genins desde que entraron al desierto, aunque trató no consiguió ganarse el respeto de forma automática como algunos jonins podían hacerlo—. Por si lo han olvidado me han dejado a cargo de varios de los grupos hasta que sus sensei lleguen a Suna para el examen y tengo la facultad de regresarlos a Konoha así que ¡Silencio! —añadió tratando de imponer algo de orden.

Los reclamos del hombre fueron escuchados y acatados de mala gana, aunque Aoba tuvo que ignorar susurros sobre su estado de jonin especial viniendo del niño que más problemas le estaba trayendo. Al menos Konohamaru dejaría de ser su problema cuando Ebisu los alcanzase en Suna.

x x

El silencio que se apoderó de la oficina del Hokage se vio quebrado por un ligero y casual sonido de un zapato golpeteando el suelo que trató de captar la atención del líder de la villa. El hombre elevó la mirada lentamente, despegándola de los documentos que le habían llegado momentos antes, y notó la incomodidad del mensajero al estar en el centro de la habitación con él al frente y otros shinobi de altos rangos a su alrededor.

—Puedes retirarte Shiho —habló Kakashi tranquilamente al notar los intentos de la decodificadora por conseguir romper el silencio, momentos antes había llegado trayendo un documento recién decodificado interrumpiendo la junta que estaba teniendo—. Si llega el informe de alguno de los otros equipos sigan dándole prioridad a su decodificación.

—Sí, Yurika senpai está al pendiente de eso —asintió la joven kunoichi antes de voltearse y respetuosamente despedirse en silencio del resto de shinobis para poder al fin salir de la oficina.

—Es del equipo de Yugao —habló Kakashi dirigiéndose a los tres consejeros de la villa, el jefe de los jonins y la recientemente asignada sub-directora del hospital de Konoha.

—Otro equipo que no ha conseguido nada —asumió Ibiki sin necesidad de tener que hacer uso de sus habilidades para leer a las personas, podía verlo escrito con colores brillantes en el rostro de Kakashi.

—Tenía esperanzas que la hija de Inoichi pudiera conseguir alguna pista —intervino Shikaku un tanto pensativo—. No podemos seguir manteniéndonos en esta situación.

—No, no podemos y ya que estamos reunidos aquí es mejor que tomemos una decisión ahora —opinó el aún jefe del área de interrogación y tortura de los ANBU.

Kakashi bajó ligeramente la mirada, no quería tener que ordenar el cese de la búsqueda de Madara, pero tampoco podía tener a la mitad de los shinobi de la villa tratando de encontrar pistas sobre su paradero. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, si hubiese logrado llegar al Uchiha unos segundos antes sin duda hubiera podido terminar definitivamente con la amenaza de su existencia. Pero ese no fue el rumbo de los acontecimientos, simplemente agregaría un peso más a su carga de culpas y seguiría realizando las labores del cargo que nunca quiso.

—Reasignaremos a los equipos mientras vayan volviendo —habló tranquilamente, ya no había mucho que pudieran conseguir luego de seis meses y la villa necesitaba retomar las misiones usuales con urgencia—. Cuando todos regresen avisaremos oficialmente a Suna, Taki y Kusa que hemos suspendido la búsqueda.

—La villa de la cascada no va a estar complacida con esto —acotó Ibiki seriamente—, ven la muerte de Akio-sama como un sacrificio muy grande a favor de Konoha, deben de estar esperando que consiguiéramos la cabeza de Madara.

—Aún así saben que es lo más sensato, dudo que nuestros aliados no estén consientes de que no podemos seguir con esta búsqueda —intervino Shizune, pese a que ella misma estaba convencida de que nadie descansaría tranquilo sabiendo que el Uchiha había conseguido escapar y que nadie lo estaría buscando.

—Entonces —habló Guy seriamente, de los presentes era el que más tenso se puso ante la mención del Uchiha y el cese de su búsqueda—, ¿vamos a dejar que se recupere y muy posiblemente regrese?

—Podemos seguir buscándolo, pero hay que considerar que hemos salido hace poco de una guerra, aún tenemos problemas con los shinobi de Ame y si Konoha no se recupera pronto podríamos terminar bajo el ataque de alguna otra nación —recalcó Kakashi. No era que deseara olvidar el problema de Madara, pero si seguían centrándose en ese posiblemente volverían a entrar en otro conflicto bélico.

—Madara se encargó de eliminar casi por completo a los clanes que podrían haberlo rastreado y no podemos arriesgar a enviar a alguno de los pocos sobrevivientes, es mejor que se mantengan en la villa por el momento como defensa en caso Madara decida regresar —añadió Shikaku viendo como el shinobi de verde parecía estar teniendo una batalla entre su lógica y sus sentimientos.

—¿Y las misiones que ya habíamos asignado? —preguntó Guy luego de unos segundos, la reunión que habían estado teniendo se debía justamente a la asignación de los equipos que habían regresado a Konoha para continuar la búsqueda.

—Las reasignaremos, enviaré avisos para que no salgan de la villa y esperen nuevas órdenes —explicó Shizune de inmediato—. También hay que considerar el reforzar más la vigilancia en la frontera con Ame, estamos teniendo varios heridos viniendo de esa zona —añadió la kunoichi mirando seriamente a Sakura.

—¿Tan mal está la situación ahí? Tenía entendido que habían enfrentamientos, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar, la mayoría de los shinobi más experimentados de Ame murieron en el ataque —preguntó Guy un tanto preocupado, nadie le había informado sobre problemas en esa zona.

—Los últimos equipos que han regresado a atenderse han tenido miembros con heridas bastante graves —informó la kunoichi de cabello rosa. Shizune le había pedido que asistiera a la reunión junto con ella ya que al final era Sakura la que estaba encargándose mayormente de la situación del hospital y sus heridos, pese a que la primera aprendiz de la quinta era la directora de este, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo ocupaba en sus obligaciones como parte del concejo de Konoha—. Es posible que ya hayan grupos organizados en Ame, durante los primeros meses no atendíamos nada demasiado grave viniendo de la frontera a diferencia de ahora.

—Eso implica que también deberemos de apoyar en la frontera de Kusa e informar a Suna —comentó Ibiki, al país del fuego no le convenía que atacaran a sus aliados.

Kakashi se mantuvo escuchando atentamente el intercambio de opiniones de los otros shinobi, realmente no le gustaba estar en esa oficina teniendo que poner su firma en un documento que ordenaba el cese de la búsqueda de Madara. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, Konoha necesitaba retomar con urgencia las misiones y también retomar sus actividades normales, la guerra no debía de ser olvidada, pero la gente no podía seguir viviendo como si aún siguieran en una.

—Entonces enviaré los avisos de inmediato, en unas horas comenzarían a salir algunos equipos —habló Shizune luego de que Kakashi terminara de encargarse del papeleo.

—Si no hay más que hacer creo que entonces me retiro, Chouza e Inoichi deben de estar esperándome —comento Shikaku mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a la puerta—. ¿Ninguno me acompaña? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Quiero asegurarme que los mensajes lleguen a los equipos —contestó Shizune un tanto preocupada, tratando de que la urgencia de detener a algunos de los grupos no rompiera su concentración—. Genma iba a reunirse con sus amigos antes de salir a la misión que justo voy a cancelarle, ¿podrías avisarle que recoja a Heihachi si lo vez? Creo que voy a llegar más tarde de lo que había planificado.

—Claro —asintió, realmente admiraba la responsabilidad casi exagerada de esa mujer—. ¿Ustedes?

—Quizás en otra ocasión —habló Guy tratando de esconder su estado anímico sin mucho éxito, su llama de la juventud estaba apagada en esos momentos.

—Nodoka está esperándome en casa y prefiero evitar los lugares ruidosos —contestó Ibiki cuando la mirada del Nara no se despegó de él esperando una respuesta.

La mirada de Shikaku se posó luego sobre el Hokage que simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa que interpretó como que no pensaba ir. Por último observó a la kunoichi más joven causando que está se sorprendiera bastante.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Sakura realmente extrañada, era la primera vez que algún shinobi mucho mayor que ella la incluía en sus planes de reunión, acababa de cumplir veinte unos meses atrás y no se sentía realmente al mismo nivel que ninguno de los que la acompañaba en esa habitación; pese a que su posición en el hospital era de un rango bastante importante —. Lo siento, pensaba ayudar un poco a Shizune-san —se apresuró a responder.

Shikaku rascó su cabeza y los observó antes de irse pensando en lo aburridas que eran las generaciones más jóvenes y la suerte que tuvo de haberle tocado los amigos que tenía. Casi inmediatamente después de que Shikaku abandonara la oficina Ibiki salió con dirección a su hogar a la vez que Shizune se retiraba junto con Sakura para iniciar la repartición de avisos.

—Shizune debería de delegar ese tipo de trabajo —opinó Guy cuando se quedó a solas con Kakashi.

—Sabes que le gusta cerciorarse personalmente de que todo esté funcionando bien —contestó Kakashi posando la mirada sobre su rival—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Pensaba reunirme con Tenten —respondió Guy bajando ligeramente la mirada y apretando fuertemente los puños—. Ahora preferiría no hacerlo… no sé cómo voy a decirle que ya no se buscará a Madara.

—Tenten entenderá, igual que tú sabe perfectamente que no podemos seguir así —explicó el sexto Hokage—. Nos mantendremos alerta ante cualquier movimiento que pueda elevar sospechas de que se trate de él, lo equipos seguirán estando atentos si notan algo sospechoso, no hay necesidad de que siquiera lo ordenemos.

Guy elevó la mirada y luego la dirigió hacia Kakashi que se mantenía sentado en su escritorio.

—¿Planeas quedarte? —preguntó un tanto curioso dejando el tema que tanto le incomodaba atrás—. Sigues sentado ahí sin moverte.

—Un rato, hay una asignación más que debo de hacer —contestó el Hokage tranquilamente.

—Katt no va a estar muy feliz, ya es bastante tarde y desde que volvimos de Ame has estado muy poco tiempo con ella y Sayuri —recalcó Guy un tanto curioso, Kakashi sabía tomarse en serio las cosas cuando era adecuado, pero en cierto aspecto no se le veía exactamente tenso como para pensar que se trataba de algo grave.

—Esto es lo último.

Guy se retiró de la oficina al ver que no conseguiría sacarle nada al Hokage. Además tenía que pensar bien cómo le diría a Tenten las última noticias, una labor que no le alegraba; su alumna había retomado algo de su brillo luego de la asignación que recibió y estaba seguro de que la noticia de Madara se lo quitaría.

Kakashi esperó en silencio por unos minutos y luego vio como un ANBU apareció frente a él. Se le veía tranquilo y sereno como siempre, sin ninguna emoción colándose por su lenguaje corporal o a través de los agujeros de la máscara de halcón.

—¿Escuchaste todo?

—Sí

—Eso quiere decir que nosotros también debemos de cesar nuestra búsqueda —explicó Kakashi ante una obvia reacción de inconformidad por parte del ANBU—. El que se te de por muerto no quiere decir que lo estés, no puedo seguir arriesgándote.

—Yo fui quien pidió buscar a Madara —interrumpió Kumori secamente.

—Lo sé, pero ya han pasado seis meses, si está vivo ya debe de haberse recuperado lo suficiente como para que un solo shinobi no pueda enfrentarse a él y salir victorioso —explicó Kakashi seriamente.

—Está vivo, aunque no hayan rastros todos lo sabemos.

—Eso posiblemente sea cierto, pero si no ha regresado hasta ahora no lo hará por un tiempo, tenemos que recuperarnos para poder volver a enfrentarlo e incluso aunque volvamos a estar en posición de pelear nuevamente vamos a necesitarte, si mueres buscándolo por tu cuenta…

—Entiendo —asintió Kumori con la mirada fija en el Hokage aunque aún disconforme. Ir a buscar solo a Madara era un suicidio y luego de haber dado el cese a la búsqueda no podía asignarlo a un equipo para que lo acompañaran—. ¿Y qué me asignará ahora?

—Por el momento vigilancia de Konoha hasta que nos recuperemos un poco más, pero hay algo que quiero pedirte como un favor —respondió Kakashi—. Es un tanto egoísta de mi parte, pero Madara nunca llegó a cerciorarse y tú has sentido en carne propia lo que hace contra los que pueden resultarle una amenaza —agregó abriendo uno de sus cajones y sacando el tanto heredado de su padre que logró herir a Madara durante la pelea.

—Eso es… —murmuró Kumori viendo la pequeña arma con detenimiento. Pese a que el chakra de Kakashi era afín al rayo, el tanto le permitía utilizar el chakra de luz que hizo famoso a Hatake Sakumo y que de alguna manera, aunque de forma muy pequeña, su hijo había heredado y era capaz de exteriorizar a través de esa arma—. ¿No se vería sospechoso que se me asignara a vigilar la familia del Hokage? Ibiki va a exigir saber mi identidad.

—Yo puedo arreglar eso, pero si Madara regresa hay una buena posibilidad de que trate de asegurarse de la naturaleza del chakra de Sayuri y si por algún motivo es como el de mi padre… —explicó, tratando de no visualizar demasiado esa idea, el chakra de luz era bastante inusual y dudaba mucho que Sayuri lo heredara, pero Madara no dejaría abierta esa posibilidad e incluso aunque no lo hubiera heredado el tener al Uchiha cerca de su hija no era algo que le dejara dormir tranquilo—. Preferiría tener a alguien que podría llegar a verlo antes de que esté demasiado cerca.

Neji asintió, entendía perfectamente la preocupación de Kakashi e incluso viéndolo desde un punto de vista lógico, si la hija del Hokage podía tener la posibilidad de heredar un chakra tan especial como el de Sakumo era importante mantenerla lo más a salvo de Madara que fuera posible.

x x

Shikaku avanzó con paso tranquilo por la zona comercial de Konoha, poco a poco estaba recuperando su brillo nocturno usual, la guerra había ocasionado que muchos de los locales se mantuviesen cerrados por falta de clientes. En uno de los tantos establecimientos donde servían sake y ocasionalmente algo de comida, notó al esposo de Shizune, no era el local con el que había quedado con sus amigos, pero igual ingresó.

Al acercarse a la mesa fue alegremente recibido por un grupo de cinco shinobis que al menos le dio la esperanza que la generación del Hokage y los otros dos consejeros no estaba completamente perdida pensando únicamente en responsabilidades.

Tuvo que explicar ligeramente que las misiones tendrían unos cambios y que recibirían avisos explicando lo ocurrido, pese a eso no mencionó nada sobre el cese de búsqueda de Madara, eso podría malograrles el ambiente casi festivo que parecían tener, por lo visto llevaban un buen tiempo si que todos estuvieran en la villa con tiempo disponible a la vez. Fue Raidou quien preguntó extrañado porque justo había decidido comentarles eso a ellos a la vez que Izumo recalcó que él solía reunirse con Inoichi y Chouza en un local ligeramente depresivo al fondo de la calle.

Genma dejó escapar un suspiro al enterarse de que Shizune deseaba enviar los mensajes personalmente y que alguien iba a tener que recoger y cuidar a Heihachi. Kotetsu, Izumo e Iwashi rieron ligeramente, ellos estaban libres de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad paterna o de pareja. Raidou se mantuvo un tanto pensativo, indeciso sobre si Yurika terminaría quedándose más tiempo también a causa de eso, no era extraño que un decodificador apoyara con el envío de los mensajes.

Luego de entregar el mensaje, Shikaku salió del local en búsqueda de Inoichi y Chouza. Con ellos si tocaría lo de Madara y en compañía los tres se lamentarían de la mala noticia, al menos hasta que se hiciera tarde y tuviera que regresar con Yoshino.

x x

Sayuri elevó la mirada a la vez que, sin mucha delicadeza, retiró los mechones de cabello plateado erizado que caían sobre sus ojos y trató de estirarse lo más que pudo hasta rozar con la punta de sus dedos la manija del refrigerador. Tras varios intentos inútiles la hija del Hokage arrastró una banca cercana y la colocó frente a la puerta subiéndose en ella y logrando así sujetar la manija. Con una sonrisa en el rostro trató de abrir el refrigerador, pero la puerta de este chocó contra el banco en el que estaba subida provocando que hiciera un puchero antes de bajarse tras repetidos intentos de abrirlo.

―¡Sayuri! ―llamó Katt a la vez que tomaba a su hija y la cargaba―. Te dejo un minuto y te subes en una banca ―habló mirándola un tanto seria viendo como estaba terminando de bajarse―. No puedes hacer eso, puedes caerte ―añadió un tanto cansada, sabía perfectamente que no le iba a hacer caso hasta que se cayera y aprendiera por las malas.

La niña estaba cerca de cumplir los tres años y a cada día que pasaba se volvía más inquieta y era bastante peligroso quitarle la vista de encima aunque fuera por un minuto. Pese a que no hablaba mucho era bastante energética, se había desarrollado a grandes zancadas en sus habilidades motrices, pero era un tanto retraída socialmente cuando estaba con niños de su edad, a excepción de Dango.

―¿Dónde está mi comida? ―interrumpió Orion ingresando a la cocina meciendo sus dos colas.

Al escucharlo Sayuri trató de estirarse con dirección al refrigerador, pero al estar cargada por su madre no pudo acercarse. La pequeña volvió a hacer un puchero y miró a su mamá con sus grandes ojos ámbar.

―Dios zorro ―articuló suficientemente comprensible como para que se le entendiera.

―No es un dios ―respondió Katt de inmediato antes de volcar la vista sobre su invocación―. Sigues lavándole el cerebro a mi hija ―acusó. A Sayuri le gustaba mucho jugar con el zorro gigante y a causa de eso este aprovechaba para pedirle carne.

―La estoy entrenando ―informó un tanto divertido―. Es inteligente, será una buena discípula del dios zorro.

―La estás explotando para que te de carne ―insistió la pelirroja, el zorro había encontrado una persona que por propia voluntad y sin quejarse le llevaba comida.

Katt salió de la cocina con su hija en brazos. El día anterior acababa de regresar de una misión dentro del país del fuego y no había tenido tiempo para descansar ni creía que lo fuera a tener. Se acercó a la sala y cerca de los paneles que llevaban al jardín, que en ese momento estaban cerrados, colocó a Sayuri en el centro de la manada de canes que estaban descansando ahí.

―Cuídenla un momento que quiero terminar de escribir mi reporte ―pidió Katt mientras se dejaba caer cerca de una pequeña mesa baja llena de papeles. Pese a que usualmente no tenía misiones que la obligaran a ausentarse más de un día de Konoha, gracias a Kakashi, de vez en cuando se le asignaba algo fuera de la vigilancia en la villa y sus alrededores.

Los ocho perros de Kakashi acercaron sus narices hacia Sayuri antes de que esta tomara a Pakkun y se sentara en el suelo jugando con él como si se tratara de un peluche. El pequeño can logró escabullirse por entre sus compañeros causando que Sayuri, tras un par de segundo de buscarlo con la mirada, cambiara su atención al resto de los perros de su papá, que gracias a su tamaño no podían ser levantados por ella. Un fuerte movimiento proviniendo de donde estaba la pelirroja hizo que los ocho perros y la niña la observaran de inmediato.

―¡Orion! ―exclamó Katt poniéndose de pie de golpe al notar lo tranquilo que estaba todo y que el zorro nunca la siguió cuando abandonó la cocina―. ¡No te comas eso! ―gritó al entrar a la cocina y ver la mitad del cuerpo de su invocación dentro del refrigerador.

Tras varios intentos y mucho esfuerzo la pelirroja logró detener a su invocación o al menos lo molestó lo suficiente como para que se retirara a su sillón en el estudio de la casa. Con el tema del refrigerador resuelto y su hija aún jugando con los perros, Katt decidió tratar de terminar su reporte, pero el timbre la interrumpió.

Con pesadez volvió a dejar de lado sus papeles y se dirigió a la puerta, recordando a mitad de camino que Kakashi le había comentado, unos días antes, que le había pedido a Kami que se acercara justo para esa fecha. Aunque Katt trató de que le dijera para qué el Hokage simplemente le respondió que era porque ella lo había pedido, cosa que la dejó extrañada porque no recordaba haber mencionado al joven jonin.

Al abrir la puerta vio a Kami. Pese a que el joven shinobi había crecido lo suficiente como para que se notara su cambio de estatura si uno dejaba de verlo por unos meses y que había conseguido sobrepasar a la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad, no había ocurrido algo similar con su peso. Al final, Kami aún seguía viéndose algo frágil. Katt sonrió y dejó de lado el impulso de preguntarle de inmediato qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí y simplemente lo invitó a pasar a la casa.

—No te veía hace tiempo, ni a Panza o incluso a Sachi —comentó la pelirroja cuando se sentaron en la sala. De alguna manera extrañaba trabajar con ellos, en especial con los dos muchachos y aunque eran sólo un año menores que Naruto le era complicado verlos como adultos.

—Estoy casi todo el tiempo en el área de investigación, casi no salgo de misión fuera de la villa y mi tiempo libre lo suelo gastar en la biblioteca —contestó viendo como Sayuri lo observaba desde su posición entre los canes de su padre—. Panza, hasta donde supe, estaba en uno de los quipos que está patrullando el país del fuego y Sachi pidió que se le asignara a la zona fronteriza con Ame.

—¿No continúa algo movida esa zona?

—Sí, creo que por eso quería ir… se estaba quejando de que yo fuera jonin estando casi de forma permanente lejos de los combates, supongo que quiere ver si al estar tanto tiempo en una zona de conflicto logra su ascenso —explicó el muchacho sonriéndole a la pequeña de cabello un tanto despeinado mientras se acercaba para verlo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Kakashi me dijo que ibas a venir, pero no me explico para qué —soltó luego de unos instantes de que ambos quedaran en silencio, ya había aguantado quitarse de encima la curiosidad por varios minutos y no quería terminar olvidándose por completo del tema.

—Kakashi-sama —respondió Kami provocando una pequeña risa en la pelirroja al escuchar el 'sama', ella aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran así—, me pidió que te ayudara con Sayuri-chan, dijo que no estabas muy contenta con lo que les enseñaban en la guardería.

—¿Enseñar? —repitió enarcando una ceja—. Hasta yo puedo imitar lo que hacen ahí —añadió bastante inconforme—. No es que quiera que ya sepa leer, pero dejarla tirada en el suelo entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa incluyendo la alfombra tampoco es que sea mucha educación.

—Bueno, usualmente es así o en todo caso algunos padres consiguen tutores para sus hijos —añadió el joven jonin manteniéndose sonriente.

—Pero tu eres un shinobi y peor aún, jonin. Por más que estés de trabajo de oficina tienes otras cosas que hacer —dijo la pelirroja luego de repasar en su mente lo que Kami le había dicho. No era que no quisiera un tutor para Sayuri, claro que en un inicio había imaginado algo menos privado.

—Por lo mismo Kakashi-sama pensó que sería una buena opción y a mí no me molesta.

—Anko y Hana van a reírse —comentó mirando como Sayuri se sentaba junto a Kami intercambiando su atención entre él y ella—, creo que a ellas no les molesta mantener así a Dango y Tegakari.

—Es lo normal, pero si a ti no te gusta tienes opciones —informó Kami tranquilamente sonriendo un poco en los momentos en que los ojos de la hija del Hokage centraban su atención en él—. Además es sabido que el clan Inuzuka se concentra mucho en la educación de sus miembros dentro de casa… aunque ahora el clan ya difícilmente se le pueda considerar uno es probable que Hana-san siga con esa tradición.

—Pero qué harías exactamente, no creo que hayas estudiado para ser profesor—cuestionó Katt un tanto curiosa, Kami sin dudas era muy inteligente, paciente y bueno, pero no necesariamente eso lo volvía un profesor.

—Lo usual que hacen los tutores —respondió sonriendo y de inmediato se explicó mejor—. Todos los niños de la villa suelen ir a la academia al cumplir los seis, los que pasan el examen comienzan su entrenamiento como shinobis y es algo bastante tedioso ya que no es sólo entrenamiento físico o de jutsus, también deben de aprender sobre historia, geografía, física, botánica y cualquier habilidad que los complemente.

—¿Y dónde se supone que aprenden a leer y escribir? —preguntó aún más curiosa que antes. No había manera de que les enseñaran todo lo anterior si los niños no podían entender un libro.

—Bueno, cuando están un poco más grandes de lo que es Sayuri en la guardería les enseñan un poco y el primer año de la academia es bastante intensivo con eso. En parte es por eso que algunos tienen tutores, para que estén más preparados.

—Supongo que no es usual que un ninja funja de tutor —cuestionó Katt un tanto extrañada.

—No, pero normalmente la educación de la familia del Hokage también incluye el contacto con los jutsus desde antes de la academia —explicó Kami dispuesto a desaparecer las dudas de la kunoichi—. Konohamaru por ejemplo, su tutor fue Ebisu-san, aunque claro, él se especializaba en eso. Se asume que los hijos de un Hokage serán ninjas y para asegurarse se les entrena desde chicos.

Katt observó a su hija por unos momentos. Hasta ese instante no se había puesto a pensar que Sayuri podría entrar dentro del camino ninja, alguna vez viendo lo inquieta que era pensó en enseñarle un poco de artes marciales, con suerte se mantenía entretenida y quieta, pero nunca pasó de eso.

—Sé que quizás la veas muy pequeña aún —intervino Kami al ver a la pelirroja pensativa.

—No, en realidad no me preocupa mucho entrenarla, yo comencé a entrenar siendo un par de meses mayor —contestó de inmediato, dejando de lado que obviamente lo que ella había tenido de entrenamiento a esa edad no pasaba de flexiones y posiciones para los pies—. Es sólo que no me había detenido a pensar seriamente en que probablemente sería una kunoichi.

En ese instante el timbre de la casa sonó nuevamente provocando que en esa ocasión Sayuri se levantara y corriera hacia la puerta interna asomando la cabeza con curiosidad y esperando a que alguien atendiera. Katt caminó detrás de su hija, asegurándose de que su invocación no fuera a saltarle a algún mensajero desprevenido que pudiera estar tocando la puerta, no estaba esperando visitas. Pero antes de que abriese escuchó la voz familiar de Naruto, obviamente un tanto impaciente al otro lado cuando sintió que ya había alguien abriéndole la puerta.

—¡Katt-nee-chan! —saludó más alegre que de costumbre y arrastrando a Hinata al interior de la propiedad al ver que está no estaba siguiéndolo. La mayor de las hermanas Hyuuga parecía haber esperado a que los invitaran a entrar—. ¿Está Sayuri-chan? –—preguntó el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí —asintió Katt sin poder evitar preguntarse en qué estaba pensando Naruto preguntando eso, Sayuri era un poco chica para andar diciendo que iba a salir por su cuenta y hasta ese momento Kakashi no era tan irresponsable como para llevársela con él.

La pequeña sonrió al escuchar su nombre y ver a su tío entrar alegremente. Por su parte, Katt hizo una pequeña seña para que ingresaran a la casa y Hinata dejara de sentirse como una especie de invasora que entraba a casas ajenas sin permiso. Aunque eso era algo que ya forma parte casi permanente de la rutina cuando Naruto la llevaba con él, lo cual era algo bastante seguido en las visitas del rubio.

—¡Mira lo que te traje! —dijo Naruto emocionado al ver a Sayuri observándolo desde el marco de la puerta interior a la vez que trataba de sacar de una bolsa bastante grande algo naranja que luego de mucho forcejeo resulto ser una rana de peluche gigante—. Ahora ya tienes tu propia rana gigante —añadió emocionado mientras se la entregaba a la pequeña.

Sayuri abrazó alegremente a la rana luego de observarla por unos instantes. Sin demorarse mucho salió corriendo al interior de la casa con el animal de peluche.

Los shinobis la siguieron hasta que llegaron a la sala en donde la niña estaba mostrándole a Kami su nueva adquisición.

—¿Qué manía tienen los ninjas con regalar peluches de los animales que invocan? Guy le dio una tortuga con unos ojos extrañísimos en su cumpleaños —comentó mientras observaba a su hija con su nuevo juguete.

—Tú también lo haces —se quejó Naruto—. Yo he visto un peluche de zorro.

—Yo no se lo di —masculló la pelirroja—. Encontró uno de los que Orion dejaba cuando era chiquito.

—Ese no —negó Naruto—, el zorro gigante de peluche que pensé que era un sillón en su cuarto. Esa cosa es casi del tamaño de Orion.

—Ese tampoco se lo di yo… —repitió haciendo una mueca—. Según Orion como ya no es tan chiquito ahora deja peluches acordes a su tamaño.

—¿De dónde los saca? Estoy seguro de que no hay peluches de ese tamaño en Konoha —cuestionó Naruto tratando de imaginar que tienda albergaría juguetes de ese tamaño.

—Ni idea… asumo que es una mala broma y obligó a alguien a que se lo hiciera… al menos no he visto que haya dejado otro —explicó tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas al tema, al final lo que hacia su invocación era mejor no investigarlo demasiado.

La atención de Katt se vio redirigida cuando Sayuri se acercó a ella y le señaló el jardín. Al parecer tenía ganas de salir a jugar con su rana cerca de la pequeña laguna.

—Mas tarde podemos salir, ahora tengo que acabar de ver el futuro de tu educación —contestó sonriéndole un poco.

—Yo la llevo —intervino Naruto alegremente provocando que Sayuri sonriera, su tío siempre le dedicaba bastante tiempo de sus visitas—. Tú has tus cosas, yo juego y cuido a Sayuri-chan —añadió mientras la niña corría al jardín y Naruto comenzaba a llevarse a Hinata junto con ellos.

—Deberías de dejar de arrastrar a Hinata —comentó Katt al ver como estaba llevándose a la muchacha con él mientras seguía a Sayuri, aunque a la kunoichi no parecía molestarle.

—No la estoy arrastrando —Se defendió un tanto extrañado, al menos él no pensaba que lo estaba haciendo—. Pero no es bueno que Hinata esté metida en su casa todo el tiempo que tiene libre, en especial con la hermana que tiene.

—¿Hanabi no se había ido a dar su examen chunin? —preguntó la pelirroja, aunque no muy extrañada con la falta de buenas relaciones entre el rubio y la menor de las Hyuuga, Hanabi no tenía problemas en expresar lo que pensaba sobre su hermana y eso molestaba profundamente a Naruto.

—Sí, pero como iba a venir a visitar a Sayuri-chan pensé en venir con Hinata.

—Oh —articuló con cierto interés la mayor de las kunoichis. Pese a que Naruto lo hacia notar como algo que se le ocurrió de momento, eran extrañas las ocasiones en que no la visitaba en compañía de Hinata. También solía traer a Sakura junto con él, pero la muchacha de cabellos rosa no sólo ganó un ascenso en el hospital sino un horario bastante apretado que le permitía muy pocos días libres y cuando se daban esas oportunidades en que ambos tenían tiempo usualmente se dedicaban a hacer otro tipo de visitas.

Desde que acabó la guerra, Hinata estuvo hospitalizada por un par de semanas y Naruto se había acercado bastante a la muchacha. El rubio se sentía en cierto aspecto culpable por haberla alentado ya dos veces por caminos que terminaban con la Hyuuga hospitalizada y además la poca aceptación que Hanabi tenía por su hermana mayor lo molestaba profundamente. Para Naruto, Hinata era una persona realmente valiente que aunque no poseía la fuerza de otros shinobi había aceptado enfrentarse directamente a Madara y había logrado darle a Konoha la ventaja que necesitaba. Ella cumplió su parte como debía ser, fue al final él quien no logró terminar la labor. Hinata por su parte siempre parecía incómoda cuando Naruto le hacía presente su labor contra Madara.

Katt continuó mirando a la pareja de jóvenes, pero por sus expresiones notó que no tenían nada similar a una relación entre ellos. Naruto probablemente se tomaría un buen par de meses más para siquiera notar que tal vez estaba pasando demasiado de su poco tiempo libre con Hinata y un buen par de meses extras para notar que la muchacha se comportaba de una manera especial con él. Por otra parte Hinata no parecía que fuera a tomar una actitud más activa, de cierto aspecto parecía que el simplemente estar con Naruto la hacía feliz.

—¿Pasa algo? Te quedaste callada —preguntó Naruto con interés y algo de impaciencia por salir a perseguir a su sobrina.

—No, nada —contestó Katt, provocando que su hermano saliera con Hinata a jugar con Sayuri. Viendo a su hija vigilada retornó su atención a Kami que la miraba con cierto interés—. ¿Qué?

—¿No le vas a ahorrar tiempo? Yo no estudié con ellos y casi nos los conozco, pero es bastante obvio.

—Seré curiosa y me meteré donde no me llaman, pero en estos casos hago excepciones —contestó sentándose nuevamente frente a él—. Si te metes a unir dos personas y algo sale mal, al final el de los mayores problemas eres tú y por suerte eso lo aprendí viendo a otros y no por experiencia propia.

En el jardín Naruto se dedicó a jugar con su sobrina bajo la atención de Hinata que procuraba evitar que Sayuri acabara en el suelo a causa de algún juego con su tío o que realmente terminara metiendo la rana de peluche en la laguna. Como era algo usual en los momentos en que la pequeña conseguía que alguien la sacara al jardín, llevó a la pareja de ninjas frente al árbol que años atrás sus padres habían plantado ahí. A Sayuri le gustaba jugar alrededor de la joven planta que en unos años debería de volverse un macizo árbol de castañas de más de diez metros de altura.

Con Sayuri ocupada, la pelirroja pudo terminar de exponer sus dudas y preguntas a Kami. Satisfecha casi totalmente por las respuestas del muchacho y convencida de que no iba a encontrar una opción más adecuada aceptó el ofrecimiento del joven jonin, con esto Kami se retiró para comenzar a acomodar sus horarios e incluir a la pequeña hija del Hokage en ellos.

Pese a no haber acabado su informe y contar con el momento adecuado para poder escribirlo, ya que Sayuri estaba siendo vigilada, Katt decidió acercarse a donde estaba jugando Naruto con su hija bajo la mirada de Hinata. El informe ya lo podría hacer después.

—Tuve suerte de no haber sembrado ese árbol más cerca del muro —comentó la pelirroja al acercarse a Hinata—. Está creciendo mucho, si se sobrepasa el muro los niños van a tratar de meterse de nuevo colgándose de las ramas —añadió, recordando el estado de la propiedad cuando Kakashi se la mostró por primera vez.

—Es un bonito detalle haberlo sembrado para que crezca junto con Sayuri-chan —comentó la muchacha observando como Naruto trataba de perseguir a la pequeña alrededor del árbol.

—Bueno, espero que nadie lo aplaste, todavía no es muy resistente y aunque Sayuri no tenga el tamaño para botarlo Naruto si lo tiene —respondió mientras observaba atentamente como su hermano rodeaba peligrosamente a la planta.

—Naruto-kun sabe que es importante —aseguró Hinata de inmediato.

—Lo sé, es mera paranoia —añadió la pelirroja sonriendo un poco, era más probable que Orion terminara llevándose el árbol como rehén para conseguir carne—. Realmente espero que ese árbol acabe de crecer junto con Sayuri. Se supone que se demora como veinticinco años en madurar, aunque ya tenía algo de tiempo cuando lo sembré así que con suerte acaban de crecer a la vez.

El sonido de unos pasos proviniendo desde el interior de la casa llamó la atención de ambas kunoichis. Kakashi estaba acercándose tranquilamente con una expresión alegre en lo que podía verse de su rostro, pero no estaba solo. Un par de pasos más atrás se encontraba Kumori.

Katt sonrió al ver a su esposo llegar y escuchó a Sayuri llamar a su papá para que también jugara con ella. Pero la presencia de Kumori impidió que la atención de la pelirroja se centrara en su familia. Hasta la fecha no tenía idea de quien estaba oculto tras la máscara de halcón y las pocas veces que había logrado escuchar la voz del ANBU podía distinguirse que la máscara distorsionaba el sonido.

Hinata volcó su atención al ANBU recién llegado y de inmediato bajó ligeramente la mirada sumamente pensativa, recordando la charla que tuvo con él y el Hokage meses atrás cuando despertó luego de recuperarse tras ser golpeada por Madara.

_Pese a que había despertado en una escena que debía de haberl__a hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, Hinata no pudo sonreír demasiado aunque tuvo la suerte de despertar con Naruto al lado de su cama. Tuvo un pequeño momento de felicidad que casi de inmediato se nubló cuando el dolor de su cuerpo le hizo recordar el combate contra Madara y más aún lo que su byakugan le reveló respecto a Kumori. _

_El rubio llamó de inmediato a Sakura y esta revisó velozmente a la kunoichi que llevaba casi una semana inconsciente dentro del hospital de Konoha. Al cerciorarse de que Hinata estuviera estable, la alumna de la legendaria médico ninja decidió que era momento de obligar a su amigo a descansar. Naruto casi no se había movido del hospital esperando a que Hinata se despertara, Sakura comprendía lo preocupado y culpable que se sentía el rubio por esto no había querido obligarlo a irse a su casa a descansar por la fuerza, pero con Hinata conciente y bien ya no tenía que tener más miramientos. _

_A pesar de las quejas y reclamos, Sakura arrastró a Naruto fuera del cuarto de Hinata para que esta pudiera descansar y luego fuera del hospital para poder llevarlo a su casa a que él descanse._

_La Hyuuga casi no intercambió palabras con ninguno de los dos antes de que la dejaran sola, incluso habló menos de lo que usualmente hacía. Su mente trataba de explicarle qué era lo que había visto, se suponía que todos los Hyuuga excepto ella y su hermana estaban muertos y podía asegurar que lo que impacto a Madara fue el ataque de un Hyuuga proviniendo de Kumori. _

_Sin darle mucho tiempo para tratar de conseguir una teoría medianamente probable, el sonido de la puerta de su habitación hizo que su atención regresara a su entorno. Ahí en frente de ella estaba la razón por la que Naruto pasó a un segundo plano, pero no se encontraba solo, a su lado estaba Kakashi._

—_Me alegro de que te hayas despertado_—_habló el Hokage con su actitud poco energética que siempre tenía_—_. Me informaron que Sakura te revisó y que se acaba de llevar a Naruto para que descanse._

_La kunoichi asintió ligeramente, pero su mirada casi no se posaba sobre el hombre que le estaba hablando._

—_Supongo que recuerdas que fue lo que ocurrió_—_concluyó Kakashi al ver como Hinata no podía evitar observar a Kumori_—_. Pero antes de que hablemos, necesito saber si llegaste a comentarle algo a Naruto o Sakura._

_Hinata negó de inmediato, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que vio y mucho menos había pensado en comentárselo a alguien. Pese a que no lo aparentaba completamente, ella era una kunoichi y aunque no tenía ese instinto combativo o incluso agresivo, sabía bastante bien que un shinobi no debía de ponerse a discutir asuntos que parecían tan serios en cualquier lugar e incluso con la gente cercana a uno. En este caso en particular se trataba de Kumori y aunque no tenía idea de quien se trataba__, el ANBU parecía contar con la total confianza del Hokage, razón bastante fuerte como para no hacer ningún tipo de comentario a menos que fuese directamente con el líder de la villa. _

_Kakashi lo pensó una última vez antes de decidir qué hacer. Era bastante probable que si le decía a Hinata que no comentara nada al respecto ella lo obedeciera, pero en cierto modo le parecía injusto dejarla así. De alguna manera la utilizó para poder conseguir que Neji llegara a Madara, la probabilidad de que ella pudiera bloquear los tenketsus del Uchiha difícilmente podía llegar a considerarse remota y aún así la muchacha aceptó. Kakashi sintió la mirada de Neji sobre él, el muchacho probablemente prefería que Hinata supiera la verdad, así podría estar más preparada para cuando Madara regresase._

_Tras unos segundos en silencio, Kakashi decidió informarle primero cómo termino la batalla en Ame, con eso podría evitarse tener que ahondar demasiado en explicaciones sobre la permanencia de Kumori. Cuan__do le explicó el estado de Neji y que ella debería de tomar el crédito por el ataque que anuló a Madara y lo obligó a escapar, Hinata se quedó completamente quieta y en silencio. _

_Estaba increíblemente feliz de que su primo siguiera vivo, por su cabeza ni siquiera pasó el reclamarle que hubiera desaparecido dejando a los que lo conocían sufriendo. Pero el tener que tomar como propio el ataque que consiguió la victoria para Konoha era algo que no deseaba hacer._

No había estado cerca de Neji desde el momento en que se le contó la verdad, ni siquiera había podido verle el rostro a su primo, aunque estaba segura de que no era mentira lo que le había dicho el Hokage. Pensaba cumplir con su palabra y no mencionar nada a nadie a pesar de que realmente lo deseara, en especial cuando veía a Tenten.

Neji observó a Hinata a través de la máscara preguntándose si realmente había actuado justamente. En un primer momento pensó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a su prima y no simplemente ordenarle que no mencionara nada sin mayores explicaciones, pero con el paso de los meses tuvo más tiempo para meditarlo y darse cuenta que quizás era más injusto haberle dicho la verdad y pedirle que guardara el secreto. También estaba el problema del crédito que se le atribuía a la joven kunoichi, estaba enterado de que muchos simplemente no podían creer que ella hubiera logrado deshabilitar a Madara y usualmente Naruto aparecía hablando a favor de ella. Obviamente Hinata debía de sentirse pésimo bajo una situación como esa.

Un pequeño sonido de sorpresa nada disimulado viniendo de la boca de la pelirroja hizo que concentrara su atención en el Hokage y su esposa. Al parecer Kakashi le había dicho sin dar muchas vueltas de que Kumori sería quien estaría encargado de la vigilancia de la familia del Hokage, en especial de Sayuri.

—¿Y quién se supone que es? —preguntó un tanto desconfiada Katt—. No voy a tener a un desconocido rondando a mí hija.

—Tampoco sabías quienes eran los ANBUs que estuvieron asignados antes —recalcó Kakashi sonriente, viendo como una mueca de disconformidad se dibujaba en el rostro de su esposa—. No te preocupes, confío plenamente en Kumori y estoy seguro de que tú también.

—Ni sé quien es —contestó un tanto extrañada pensando en que quizás si lo conocía, aunque a diferencia de la mayoría de los ANBU, Kumori llevaba incluso la parte posterior de la cabeza cubierta para mantener bajo mayor seguridad su identidad.

Neji realmente no se preocupó mucho de que Katt lo reconociera, probablemente lo acosaría para tratar de sacarle alguna pauta sobre quién era, pero físicamente le sería difícil encontrar la similitud. Al haberse obligado a entrenar bajo otro estilo distinto al de la familia Hyuuga y los años que habían pasado desde su supuesta muerte; su cuerpo había crecido y una asociación sin verle el rostro era casi imposible.

Pero en ese momento, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Neji al sentirse observado. Al encontrar la fuente de la sensación de estar observado, se vio en frente de un detalle que quizás tanto él como el Hokage habían pasado por alto completamente.

—¿Tú de qué sabor eres? —preguntó Orion meciendo las colas alegremente y observando su máscara. Al sentir tanta gente en la casa salió a ver de qué se trataba—. Los halcones son sabrosos —añadió luego de olfatearlo ligeramente para incomodidad de Neji—, o tal vez no eres un halcón —agregó dibujando una sonrisa en su hocico que provocó un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda del Hyuuga.

Kakashi rascó ligeramente su cabellera, sabía de que Orion quizás lo reconocería por el olor, había visto a Neji bastante, pero no pensó que en menos de cinco minutos desde que Kumori entró a la casa ya serían cuatro los que compartieran el secreto. Aún así confiaba en que el zorro no hablaría, la invocación tenía sus propios secretos y aunque estaba seguro de que se divertiría incomodando a Neji con revelar su identidad era poco probable que lo hiciese. Orion era una criatura inteligente y debía comprender bien la razón del secretismo alrededor de Kumori.

x x

En la noche, luego de que Naruto y Hinata se retiraran dejando a una Sayuri medio dormida por haber estado jugando tanto y de que Kumori al parecer también se fuera, Katt tomó a su hija y la llevó a su habitación para alistarla. Mientras buscaba la pijama de Sayuri notó un objeto pequeño medio abultado y gris en el suelo cerca de un de las patas de la cama.

Al ver a su mamá acercarse a lo que parecía ser una gran bola de polvo o un trapo sucio, Sayuri corrió para tomar el objeto y salir corriendo con dirección al cuarto de sus padres. Sonriente llegó hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi revisando su porta kunais.

—Quítale ese trapo sucio —pidió Katt llegando detrás de su hija—. No sé de donde lo sacó.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Kakashi agachándose un poco para ver que era el objeto gris que traía su hija entre sus manos—. No es un trapo sucio, es un peluche —determinó el Hokage al verlo bien.

Katt también se acercó y observó lo que en realidad si era un muñeco, uno con cuatro pequeñas patas y un par de orejas largas.

—Es un conejo de felpa… creo —comentó la pelirroja tratando de ver a través del polvo y vejez del juguete.

—¡Felpita! —exclamó Sayuri al escuchar a su mamá.

—¡No!, esto es insalubre —dijo de inmediato la pelirroja al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hija y la obvia intensión de quedarse con el conejo.

—No se lo puedes quitar, ya le puso nombre —intervino Kakashi levantando a Sayuri y su nuevo juguete—. Hay que darle un baño a felpita.

—¿De dónde sacó eso? —preguntó para nada contenta de que el jonin estuviera alentando la permanecía del juguete.

—Creo que era mío —respondió Kakashi dirigiéndose al baño con Sayuri.

—Pero vaciamos la casa antes de mudarnos y la reparamos, no quedó casi nada de lo original ¿Dónde se supone que consiguió ese conejo?

—Quizás no movieron bien el suelo, cuando era chico me gustaba esconder mis cosas —supuso.

Tras acabar de dejar medianamente decente a Felpita, Sayuri se fue a dormir con el peluche sobre su mesa de noche y por suerte no dentro de su cama, le faltaban varios baños y un par de costuras para que fuera aceptable como peluche para dormir. Katt regresó con Kakashi encontrándolo aún vestido con su uniforme de jonin, que pese a ser Hokage lo seguía usando, y un buen par de pergaminos y armas sobre la cama.

—Tengo un asunto que arreglar —dijo Kakashi cuando la vio mirándolo con curiosidad—. Ahora que todo está más tranquilo es un buen momento para hacerlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ligeramente preocupada, era obvio que no planeaba ir a dar una vuelta al parque.

—Esto es sólo por seguridad, dudo que lo use —contestó tranquilamente—. Voy a salir de la villa, debo de estar de regreso para mañana en la noche. Hay alguien con que quiero hablar hace varios años y no he tenido la oportunidad.

—¿A dónde planeas ir? —preguntó. Desde que Kakashi ascendió a Hokage no había dejado la villa mas que para el ataque contra Ame.

—Cerca de la frontera del país del fuego con dirección a Kumo —contestó guardando los objetos que había estado preparando.

Katt parecía que iba a quejarse pero no llegó a hacerlo, ella sabía quién estaba viviendo en esa zona. Naruto y Sakura llevaban un par de meses yendo a visitar a su antiguo compañero de equipo y al parecer Kakashi pensaba hacer lo mismo esa noche.

—¿Estás seguro? Sasuke podría reaccionar mal —preguntó Katt. No quería imponerse a Kakashi y pedirle que no se fuera, era sólo un día y en realidad Sasuke parecía haber consumido en los años anteriores todo su espíritu de pelea que tenía por lo que Naruto a veces le comentaba. Pero aún así ya bastante se esforzaba por no quejarse demasiado del horroroso horario de oficina de su esposo.

—Naruto me ha contado un poco de sus visitas, dudo mucho que haya problemas —aseguró Kakashi antes de pasar por el cuarto de su hija y observarla dormir unos momentos.

x x

Tal y como se lo habían descrito Naruto y Sakura e incluso los reportes iniciales de los ANBU, Kakashi llegó a una cabaña no muy cuidada en un pequeño claro dentro de uno de los densos bosques cercanos a la frontera. Realmente le costaba creer que un muchacho como Sasuke hubiera simplemente decidido vivir de forma permanente en un lugar así.

Observó con detenimiento los alrededores, no pensaba simplemente llegar y tocarle la puerta como si se tratara de una visita común y corriente, el caso de Sasuke era complicado. Notó que a un costado de la cabaña estaban apiñadas una buena cantidad de revistas, por lo poco que pudo ver desde su posición reconoció algunos títulos, probablemente eran parte de los regalos que Naruto tendía a llevarle a Sasuke. El rubio siempre trataba de llevarle algo cuando iba a visitarlo, aunque juzgando por el volumen de acumulación quizás había estado exagerando un poco.

Casi de inmediato un detalle más importante acaparó su atención. Más alejado de la cabaña y entrando ya a la parte boscosa podía notarse sin problemas que la tierra había sido removida en un área bastante considerable y por como la vegetación estaba cubriendo ciertas zonas, era probable que hubiese ocurrido en distintos momentos. Hatake negó ligeramente con la cabeza luego de lograr dar con un par de marcas de arrastre en el suelo que se dirigían hacia esa área, que acusaban a sus alumnos de haber obviado comentarle que el Uchiha estaba recibiendo visitas poco amistosas y que tenía un pequeño cementerio formándose cerca de su casa.

Pese a todo no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido más que cualquier otra cosa. No había rastros visibles de combate, eso descartaba por completo de que Naruto o Sakura hubieran estado comprometidos en alguna pelea. Pero a la vez dejaba claro que Sasuke realmente se había vuelto bastante efectivo para deshacerse de las visitas indeseadas, Kakashi regresó la mirada a la cabaña esperando que a él no lo considerara en ese grupo.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacía un costado al momento en que Pakkun se acercara luego de un par de horas en que se habían separado. Antes de aventurarse a entablar una conversación con su alumno quería asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera seguido, lo último que quería era al Uchiha malinterpretando los hechos.

—Todo libre —aseguró el pequeño can—. Aunque hace unos pocos días creo que tuvo visitas —añadió viendo la tierra removida no tan lejos.

Casi de inmediato la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver al antiguo integrante del equipo siete, probablemente ya consiente de que no estaba solo. El muchacho se veía serio como siempre aunque a la vez su lenguaje físico denotaba un desgano que Kakashi no lo hubiera atribuido a él años antes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el Uchiha con cierto tono huraño aunque no consiguiendo ocultar por completo la sorpresa de darse con alguien que no fuera Naruto, Sakura o algún ninja de Kumo viniendo a matarlo por orden del Raikage.

—Luego de casi siete años esperaba algo menos hostil —comentó Kakashi sonriendo ligeramente. Si no se había lanzado a matarlo para ese momento, era poco probable que lo fuera a hacer.

El comentario dejó en silencio a Sasuke, normalmente él ya no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? —preguntó el Hokage ligeramente más serio, al menos él lo recordaba bastante bien, esa era una de las razones por la que estaba ahí. Si tenía que nombrar su mayor error como maestro, sería la conversación final con Sasuke y el haber obviado que estaba hablando con un niño con problemas y no un adulto que interiorizaría sus palabras.

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada fija en Kakashi, pero su mente trajo a la superficie el momento previo que marcó el camino por el que decidió andar. Recordaba bien el incidente en el techo del hospital con Naruto; toda la gama de sensaciones de inferioridad y cólera que lo llenaron al ver como estaba siendo alcanzado e incluso superado. También recordaba nítidamente como Kakashi lo apresó contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaba tratando de descansar y cómo las palabras que le dijo casi lograron calar dentro de él sino fuera por la intervención de los cuatro del sonido.

—A eso viniste ¿A refregarme en la cara algo? —inquirió el Uchiha antes de bufar ligeramente. Al final mucho de lo que Kakashi le dijo terminó haciéndose realidad, a cada paso que dio a partir de ese momento terminó cayendo en un pozo más oscuro.

—No —aseguró el mayor de los shinobi—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y simplemente quería verte en persona.

—Las cosas en Konoha deben de estar mejor de lo que Naruto dice si el Hokage ha decidido tomarse tiempo libre —intervino Sasuke pronunciando con cierto desprecio el nombre de la villa.

Kakashi no respondió, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke simplemente había dejado de forma tácita la parte en donde les sacaba en cara el sacrificio de su hermano. Era cierto que el menor de los Uchiha decidió tomar por voluntad propia su venganza y por ende en medio del desconocimiento asesinar a Itachi, pero eso no servía en absoluto para borrar la culpa de Konoha.

—No vine a discutir sobre errores que ya han sido reconocidos —habló Kakashi tranquilamente—. Estoy más que seguro de que debes de haber traído el tema varias veces con Naruto y Sakura.

—¿Entonces? ¿Simplemente viniste a verme la cara?

—Quizás —contestó rascando ligeramente su cabellera plateada—. ¿Es tan malo? Eras mí alumno y te desapareciste sin decir nada —añadió, en realidad era simplemente eso, luego de tanto tiempo deseaba ver en persona cómo estaba Sasuke, quizás ver el resultado de la decisión que tomó al hablar con él.

—¿O quieres hacerme notar lo distintos que somos ahora? —inquirió Sasuke luego de unos segundos en silencio, recordando aún la conversación que tuvo con su maestro. En ese momento Kakashi le confesó que él también se encontraba sólo y que había perdido a todas las personas cercanas a él—. Yo sigo solo —soltó sin pensarlo demasiado, dejando que esas palabras simplemente brotaran desde su interior como una especie de queja o incluso exteriorizando lo que normalmente le era imposible.

—Es cierto que yo tengo una familia ahora, pero tú no estás solo, a pesar de todo el tiempo sigues teniendo buenos amigos —contestó Kakashi sonriéndole de la misma forma que siete años antes y refiriéndose a las mismas dos personas. Sasuke bufó ligeramente y desvió la mirada, al menos aún mantenía ciertos rasgos de cuando era más joven. Aunque por lo mismo no iba a conseguir hablar con él mucho más, nunca fue un muchacho conversador. El Hokage decidió que ya había visto lo que necesitaba—. Naruto y Sakura deben de estar viniendo pronto —comentó comenzando a retirarse junto con su pequeña invocación que se había mantenido en silencio.

Sasuke lo observó por un instante y luego dio unos pasos hacia el interior de su cabaña con la intensión de cerrar la puerta. Pero al escuchar su nombre regresó la mirada hacia quien había sido su maestro que al parecer se había detenido.

—Sé que quizás no te interese, pero creo que es lo más adecuado que sea yo quien te lo diga —habló Kakashi al girarse un momento para volver a ver a Sasuke y haciendo alusión a su rango de Hokage—. Este conflicto a raíz de Madara inició desde hace muchos años y todos los que se entregaron por la seguridad de Konoha serán reconocidos y recordados de igual manera —explicó y luego se alejó de forma inmediata sin esperar a ver la reacción del muchacho, dejándolo en silencio y esperando que entendiera.

x x

Era media tarde cuando Teuchi terminó de preparar el pedido especial para uno de sus clientes más especiales y su acompañante que también era cliente habitual. Naruto tomó los palillos para comer al instante en que el cocinero colocó el tazón de ramen en frente de él y los separó.

—¡Itadakimasu! —exclamó sonriente.

—Se suponía que debíamos de comer algo ligero —comentó Sakura viendo el gran plato de ramen que había pedido Naruto para ella. La muchacha había visto a Teuchi verter el líquido primero, pero luego de que introdujo los fideos, unos cuantos vegetales, unos trozos de carne y un huevo, simplemente no había manera de llegar al fondo del tazón.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, ayer comí tres de estos seguidos y no he tenido problemas —aseguró el muchacho introduciendo un gran trozo de carne en su boca.

—¡Naruto! Si vamos a comer juntos al menos no te tragues la comida —dijo de inmediato al ver como sin haber tragado lo que tenía en la boca Naruto estaba a punto de meter un par de trozos de zanahoria.

Llevaban un buen par de semanas en que no habían logrado coincidir por más de unos cuantos minutos. Pero ese día ella estaba libre e increíblemente pudo conseguir acomodar las cosas en el hospital lo suficiente como para poder extender el periodo un día más. Naruto por su parte acababa de regresar de una misión en el país de la lluvia, tras ayudar a controlar algunos conflictos en ese territorio mientras buscaba pistas sobre Madara, no se suponía que tendría misiones por el resto de la semana y como ya había visitado a su hermana y sobrina era momento para que ambos estuvieran juntos.

—¿Quieres salir hoy? —preguntó Naruto ligeramente más serio dejando por unos instantes su ramen—. Podríamos ganar algo de tiempo.

—¿Estás planeando que nos quedemos ahí? —replicó Sakura un tanto sorprendida y ligeramente preocupada—. Quizás estamos yendo muy rápido… —añadió cerrando los ojos un tanto pensativa.

—Claro que no —aseguró Naruto con mucha seguridad—. Vas a ver que Sasuke se va a alegrar de que nos quedemos más rato.

Sakura lo observó un tanto dudosa. Las visitas que le hacían a Sasuke no eran exactamente recibidas con emoción por el Uchiha, claro que tampoco los botaba o reaccionaba de forma hostil. Sasuke nuevamente había cambiado y lamentablemente no para retornar a como era antes, sino a una versión seria y sumamente apagada que sino fuera por lo ruidoso que era Naruto posiblemente los ignoraría por completo.

—No estoy segura —contestó.

—No dejes que te deprima, siempre fue así, sólo que ahora esta un poco peor —insistió Naruto manteniendo su ánimo en alto y posando la mirada en su compañera—. Sasuke no va a regresar a lo que era antes ni vamos a poder volver a ser el equipo 7.

—Naruto…

—Pero Sasuke sigue siendo nuestro amigo —aseguró el muchacho—, los tres hemos cambiado, pero no por eso vamos a alejarnos, en especial ahora que somos lo único que le queda.

Sakura sonrió, Naruto había madurado bastante desde que los asignaron como equipo. Seguía siendo torpe y atolondrado, pero los años y experiencias que habían pasado no fueron en vano para él.

La kunoichi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y elevó la mirada, recordaba bien la noche en que Sasuke se fue. El mismo le confesó que en algún momento pasó por su mente quedarse con ellos, pero que al final su corazón escogió la venganza. Ahora Sasuke ya había abandonado el solitario camino por el que transitó por varios años, simplemente parecía cansado por haberlo caminado tanto tiempo y eso podía significar que tal vez algún día realmente pudieran volver a juntarse.

—Vamos a tener que salir pronto —habló ella apresurándose un poco con su plato de ramen mientras Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. No creo que Sasuke-kun vaya a recibirnos mejor que de costumbre si aparecemos a la mitad de la madrugada.

x x

Con Sayuri caminando a su costado dando algunos saltos intercalados con pasos, y bien sujeta de la mano para que no saliera corriendo, Katt salió al atardecer a dar una vuelta con su hija. La pequeña había estado reclamando todo el día a su papá, usualmente siempre lo veía en las mañanas y como ese día no había estado era casi imposible tenerla calmada dentro de la casa sin alguna distracción suficientemente buena.

Avanzó por unas calles tranquilas aliviada de que Sayuri se estuviese distrayendo, aunque claro que después de cerca de una hora de caminata la tenía cargada. El cielo estaba rojizo y el sol cerca de ocultarse cuando, al pasar cerca de una pareja de shinobis de la villa, escuchó como comentaban que Shizune casi había asesinado a Kakashi cuando esté regresó a la villa luego de haberse ausentado solo y sin decirle a nadie.

Katt se quedó inmóvil un momento meditando lo que había escuchado. Kakashi en ningún momento dijo que saldría solo, siempre tenía a Kumori detrás de él como su sombra y justo había decidido asignarlo a la protección de su familia un par de horas antes de salir a buscar a su antiguo alumno.

—Al menos regresó… —murmuró la pelirroja volviendo a iniciar su caminata con su hija ya dormida con el rostro apoyado sobre su hombro. No tenía mucho sentido preocuparse si Kakashi ya había regresado.

En su camino de regreso a casa, Katt decidió no ir directamente. Recién estaba terminando de anochecer y Kakashi le había dicho que llegaría para la noche. Como era algo inusual en él equivocarse con el tiempo provocando que llegase antes, asumió que simplemente pensaba hacer otras cosas dentro de la villa ya que había regresado antes. Y dentro de todo lo que su esposo tendía a hacer había un lugar especial que provocaba que perdiese la noción del tiempo más de lo usual.

Y tal como lo había pensado al acercarse al monumento de los caídos vio la silueta de Kakashi de pie, observando en silencio la piedra negra hasta que la sintió llegar.

—Trajiste a Sayuri-chan —comentó al verla acercarse a él.

—Estaba paseando con ella cuando escuché que habías regresado —respondió a la vez que sostenía mejor a su hija que comenzaba a moverse ligeramente—. No mencionaste que pensabas irte solo —comentó ligeramente fastidiada

—No creí que Sasuke fuera a estar muy dispuesto a aceptar mi visita si llegaba con un escuadrón de shinobis.

La pelirroja hizo una pequeña mueca, era cierto que Sasuke podría reaccionar mal si demasiada gente llegaba sin previo aviso, pero aún así consideraba que su esposo pudo al menos haber llevado algún ninja y que este esperara en las cercanías. El Hokage saliendo solo de la villa debía de ser algo bastante atractivo para cualquiera que deseara dañar a Konoha y pese a que la guerra había terminado eso no volvía a las naciones automáticamente amistosas.

—¿Y por qué quisiste visitarlo justo ahora? Podrías haber esperado a que pasara un poco más de tiempo.

—Eso hubiera sido mejor si no fuera porque quería hacerle saber directamente que las acciones que tomó Itachi a favor de Konoha han sido reconocidas —explicó sonriendo ligeramente—. Aunque sigue con un gran resentimiento hacía la villa pensé que sería adecuado decírselo.

—Pero lo ocurrido con los Uchiha ya se había hecho público —recordó Katt, fue una de las primeras noticias fuertes que recibió Konoha tras el nombramiento de Kakashi como sexto Hokage.

—Sí, pero con estos meses aproveché para que Itachi fuese reconocido de la misma manera que el resto de ninjas que se han sacrificado por Konoha y eso tomó un poco más de tiempo dada su situación inusual —contestó sonriéndole y volviendo a posar la mirada en el monumento, señalando ligeramente lo que hasta ese momento era el final de la larga lista—. Tomó un camino en el que sacrificó todo por tratar de mantener la paz en Konoha, aunque eso significó ponerse en contra de su clan.

Katt observó la piedra negra con los nombres tallados en ella, varios habían sido aumentados en el periodo en que duró la guerra. No todos los nombres se tallaban para ser recordados ahí, sólo los de los individuos que habían caído defendiendo a Konoha. El último nombre tallado provocó una gran sorpresa en la pelirroja, suficiente como para que sus movimientos despertasen a Sayuri.

Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no estaba leyendo mal y de que realmente estaba tallado el nombre de Uchiha Itachi en el monumento. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no pensaba en el hermano mayor de Sasuke, más de un año en realidad. Cuando la verdad sobre las acciones de Itachi se hicieron públicas lo consideró como suficiente, pero jamás pasó por su mente que Kakashi colocaría su nombre en un monumento tan importante para la villa.

—Es una lástima que haya tenido que pasar tanto tiempo —comentó el Hokage mientras acariciaba la cabellera desordenada de su hija.

Katt no estaba muy segura de qué decirle, no había conocido mucho a Itachi, claro que sintió bastante empatía con él. Pero eso siempre lo atribuyó más a la cercanía que pudo tener si hubiera abandonado Konoha y que estaba consiente de que podría haber habido, o incluso simplemente simpatía hacia alguien que distaba de verse tan terrible como se le consideraba en Konoha.

—¿Sasuke dijo algo? —preguntó luego de unos instantes.

—No conociste a Sasuke, pero debes de saber bien como es —respondió Kakashi aún manteniendo la atención en Sayuri.

—Según Naruto está diferente.

—Un poco, pero hay cosas que uno simplemente no puede cambiar.

Katt retornó la mirada al monumento y sonrió. Dudaba mucho de que Itachi le hubiera interesado el reconocimiento, estuvo dispuesto a que el mundo lo creyera un traidor, pero aún así estaba contenta.

—¿En Suna tienen algo similar? —preguntó la pelirroja un tanto nostálgica. No sólo Konoha había perdido gente en la guerra y pese a que ella no conocía muchos ninjas de otras villas eso no evitó que también sintiera la ausencia de uno de ellos.

—No lo sé, deben de tener su propia forma de recordar —contestó Kakashi consiente de en quién estaba pensando ella.

Un pequeño temblor en la tierra seguido de un grito obligó a la pareja a distraerse de lo que estaban conversando. En la dirección del grito había una pequeña humareda de polvo que estaba elevándose hacia el cielo.

No tan lejos estaba Sakura reclamándole, en su peculiar estilo, a Naruto sobre algo que al parecer había metido en una mochila bastante grande. El rubio recién se estaba levantando luego del golpe, pero desde antes parecía haber estado tratando de disculparse o explicarse.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que salgan? —preguntó Katt a Kakashi sin intención de acercarse y notando que parecían estar listos para salir de Konoha.

—Van a ver a Sasuke, dudo que alguien trate de atacarlos en el camino —contestó. Si a él no le había ocurrido nada, mucho menos a ellos dos, la mayor diferencia que existía en esos momentos entre sus dos alumnos y él era la experiencia de combate.

En ese momento Katt pudo ver como a la distancia la kunoichi de cabello rosa juntó lo que parecían ser unos libros o revistas, que sacó de la mochila que llevaba el rubio, y las partió por la mitad antes de lanzarlas lejos. Era bastante obvio que la razón de su enojo acababa de ser destruida.

—Quizás no le gustó la selección de lecturas que Naruto le estaba llevando a Sasuke —comentó Kakashi muy sonriente viendo la escena, usualmente le llevaban cosas al Uchiha aunque este terminara apiñándolas fuera de su casa—. Es mejor que vayamos regresando —dijo luego de unos instante antes de posar la mirada en su hija—. ¿Qué quieres comer Sayuri-chan?

—¡Carne! —respondió emocionada.

—Qué quieres comer tú, no qué le vas a llevar al zorro —intervino de inmediato Katt dejando a la pequeña un tanto pensativa, normalmente el único alimento que pedía o buscaba era para dárselo a Orion.

—¡Dulces! —exclamó. Esa era su segunda opción.

—Vamos a buscar dangos —sugirió Kakashi provocando una gran sonrisa en su hija, a Sayuri le gustaban los dangos porque se llamaban igual que su amigo.

Katt sonrió ligeramente, Sayuri era adorable cuando estaba feliz y Kakashi tenía una facilidad nata para mantenerla así por horas.

_Fin_

* * *

No me salió como un epílogo exactamente (Eso de narrar tan a grandes voces no es mucho mi estilo, así que es un "Capítulo de conclusión" xD) Lamento el tiempo que me he demorado en escribirlo, tuve un bloqueo bastante fuerte y no de ideas, sino que ya lo había pensado tanto que cuando me sentaba frente a la PC no me salía nada para escribir xD Espero que haya sido una buena conclusión, que pese a que es el final del fic no es el final de la historia, Madara sigue vivo y quien sabe dónde esté metido. Traté de al menos mencionar a la mayoría de los personajes para que sepan un poco en qué andan luego de unos meses desde que acabó la cuarta guerra.

Un **resumen de qué rango y en qué quedaron los personajes** (No todos porque son muchos) Naruto y su promoción están de 20 años o por cumplir 20 ese año, Neji, Tenten y Lee son un año mayores, Kami y Panza uno menores. Katt estaría de 28 o por cumplir 28 y Kakashi por cumplir 34. (Las edades dependen de la fecha de cumpleaños, no tengo fecha exacta para el epílogo pero va por mediados de año)

Naruto (Jounin)

Sakura (Jounin, sub-directora del hospital)

Sasuke (Genin oficialmente, ninja renegado)

Sai (Jounin, ANBU en el equipo de Yugao)

Shikamaru (Jounin, enlace de villas en Suna)

Ino (Chuunin, ANBU en el equipo de Yugao)

Chouji (Chuunin, nuevo profesor de la academia)

Hinata (Chuunin, ninja médico)

Neji (Jounin, ANBU-Kumori- oficialmente muerto)

Tenten (Jounin especial, tutor especializado)

Temari (Jounin, concejo de Suna)

Gaara (Jounin, Quinto Kazekage)

Kakashi (Jounin, Sexto Hokage)

Kurenai (Jounin)

Guy (Jounin, líder de los jounin, o lo que sea que era Shikaku en el manga xD)

Ibiki (Jounin especial, concejo de Konoha y aún líder de su división en los ANBU)

Shikaku (Jounin, concejo de Konoha)

Shizune (Jounin, concejo de Konoha y directora del hospital)

Iruka (Chuunin, director de la academia ninja)

Y **mis OCs** principales:

Katt (Jounin)

Kami (Jounin, rama de investigación y tutor)

Panza (Chuunin)

Sachi (Chuunin, a su pesar xD)

Orion (El dios zorro)

Sayuri (La linda hija del Hokage y fiel seguidora del dios zorro pese a sus escasos años)

Y **los que murieron**: Kankurou (Jounin), Lee (Jounin especial), Shino (Chuunin), Kiba (Chuunin), Asuma (Jounin), Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru (Sannins)

En **relaciones entre los jóvenes**, aunque no matrimonios: Shikamaru con Temari es "oficial" aunque a primera vista no se les vea como pareja si los ven caminando por la calle e Ino y Sai, estos son más "normales". Naruto y Hinata no son pareja aunque probablemente a primera vista puedan parecer más que Temari y Shikamaru, tiempo al tiempo y un buen par de meses extras para que Naruto comience a notar ciertas cosas.

Antes de comenzar a publicar el **fic de Sayuri** me centraré en uno corto sobre **Kakashi en su época de ANBU**, así que si lo desean pasen a darle una mirada, será un par de capítulos (Yo diría que unos 6 a 8) y en general capítulos cortos. Con el fic de la pequeña Hatake creo que publicaré el primer capítulo y lo dejaré en pausa hasta que tenga un buen par escritos y beteados (Para que lo agreguen a alertas y esas cosas) o simplemente esperaré sin publicar nada a tener un par de capítulos escritos y en todo caso subo un aviso por aquí de que ya lo he publicado para que los que tienen en alerta a crónicas les llegue un mensaje (Los que me tienen en alerta de autor les va a llegar automático cuando suba el fic). Pese a que no lo planeo hacer de la magnitud de crónicas, ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir y me incomoda no poder publicar con cierta frecuencia (Y eso termina en una especie de bloqueo cuando si tengo tiempo para escribir)

Creo que ha sido un final "feliz" para el fic. No es perfecto en todo el sentido, ya que al final una guerra siempre se lleva a alguien y el enemigo principal no fue derrotado, dejando abierta la oportunidad de que vuelva a atacar. También sé que no a todos les debe de haber gustado todo, algunas muertes o cómo acabaron algunas personas no deben de haber sido de su absoluto agrado, pero no siempre se puede hacer feliz a todos en todos los sentidos. Espero que al menos aunque haya habido cosas con las que no estén tan de acuerdo, las puedan considerar como posibles dentro de lo que es un fanfic y las posibilidades con que se puede escribir a cada personaje. Sobre Katt, no es que yo me haya olvidado de dónde salió… simplemente que ella ya pasó la hoja de su vida y se olvidó del tema, así que no lo he mencionado xD

**Muchas gracias** a los que han seguido este fic por casi tres años y medio, ha sido bastante tiempo y han tenido que aguantar bastante para poder leer los últimos capítulos. Sus comentarios siempre me sacaban una sonrisa y ánimos para seguir escribiendo, desde los pequeños hasta los grandes que venían con crítica incluida; espero poder seguir siendo parte de sus lecturas en próximos trabajos que haga.

Última oportunidad de dejar review en este fic para quienes nunca lo han hecho o alguna vez lo hacen, pero les da flojera o se olvidan xD. También si tienen comentarios más generales sobre algún punto en el que podría mejorar lo agradecería mucho, ya sea en forma de escritura, manejo de personajes, de narración y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Si por ahí hubo algo que no les quedó claro siéntanse libres de expresarlo.

PD: No sé cómo me pude olvidar T_T no tengo perdón. Este fic no estará aquí de no haber sido por mi enamorado que no solo compartió muy activamente la creación, sobretodo en el comienzo, y el que me aguantó varias incontables horas conversando sobre cómo podía colocar las cosas; sino que también ha sido el que ha estado beteando todos los capítulos. Así que es imperdonable que se me haya pasado poner esto en un primer momento ya que sin él no tendrían Crónicas. Se los ofrecería de beta reader, pero no, soy acaparadora xD


End file.
